Heart Of Dragon Gold: Prince Of Tennis
by Tora Macaw
Summary: Chronicals of the Mythic Brotherhood.Enter a world of Prince Of Tennis where dragons rule and demons play tennis with angels while fighting the forces of darkness and protecting each other as Fuji wins the love of the mightiest creature of all.
1. When Darkness Calls 1

Welcome to the _Prince Of Tennis_ ---- _Mythic Brotherhood_ stories.

If you have not yet read the two main introduction stories "Loss of Innocents" and "When Deer Bow Down"; then I strongly suggest you do, to gain a better insight into this story's background.

"Heart of Dragon Gold" very roughly parallels the anime; but like every good fan fic' writer, I have taken certain ... liberties.

Firstly, due to yaoi references and adult themes that will crop up in these stories, the boys are a few years older.

Tezuka is seventeen, going on eighteen, while Ryoma is Fourteen. (Besides; the way the characters are drawn, one would think those _WERE_ the right ages!!!)

Seishun Academy Middle School is now Seishun Academy Senior High School, etc.

Some characters still live with familles, while others rent rooms or apartments.

Some have mythic parents, while others are adopted or disguised. Of course, for the sake of the story, ALL creatures mentioned can assume human form; and some have the power of mental telepathy (so D&D players out there --- you have been warned!! -- no getting picky!!).

Special dispensation from the Hikari. E.g. In the chibi episode when Inui "lost" his glasses he didn't transform because he still had the glasses on his head - Ed.&Minion363

There are one or two who can't FULLY hide what they truly are, so have fun picking them out!!!

Read. Please review and ABOVE ALL ----- ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.

Disclaimer: Takeshi Konomi owns _Prince Of Tennis _---- not me ---- worst luck!! _Mythic_'s however, belong to themselves.

"Heart Of Dragon Gold------Chronical's of the Mythic Brotherhood"

Story: Tora Macaw

Concept: DSM ( Death's Silent Mistress )

Ed.: Kerin Macaw

Additional ideas:Minion 363

PART 1: "When darkness calls."

Chapter 1

Kunimitsu Tezuka awoke as he always did: to the sweet warbling music of bird-song outside his bedroom window. Sitting up; he yawned and stretched, blinking at the chink of bright sunlight streaming in between the heavy blue curtains. Allowing a tired and somewhat lopsided half-smirk to cross his face; the young man slowly ran his fingers through sleep-tussled, golden-brown hair, then lifted his head to yawn once more. The sound of his yawn rumbled up out of the very depths of his throat, deepening to sound almost like a roar, as his jaw creaked from the effort. Accompanying the action was a second round of stretching. Arms arched up over his head, long thin fingers curling up in claw-like fashion before straightening out.

Abruptly; the arms fell, his hands dropping limply to the bed as the yawn ended. Eyelids drooping, Tezuka stared into space a moment, then yawned again. Only this faint hissing of breath was but a pale shadow of his previous mighty intake. The teenagers breath puffed out in a small cloud of steam, a faint ghost of a smile curving his lips. Outside the window, the trilling had progressively grown louder. Turning his head toward the sound; Tezuka spoke in low, flat tones.

"Hel-lo!! I'm up." The frantic trilling continued, making the Seigaku tennis captain glare. Swinging his legs off the bed, he spent another minute staring blearily into space before speaking again.

"I'm up. Are you idiots even listening to me?" Standing, Tezuka crossed over to the window; seized the curtains, braced himself for the onslaught of daylight, then violently yanked them aside. Wincing as the bright sunshine flooded in to dazzle him; the youth slowly lowered his left arm away from his face, to fix the gathered avians with a stern, commanding stare. Instantly; the feathered alarm clocks took the hint and rapidly departed in a flurry of wings, loose feathers and annoyingly cheerful little cheeps.

"Every morning" he growled to himself, his chin dropping onto his chest, one arm hanging limp while the other hand kept a feeble grip on the curtain. A low chuckle sounded within the inner recesses of his mind, then a strong mind voice spoke.

_'They can't help it. It's because of who and what you are.'_

Closing his eyes, Tezuka lifted his head to concentrate. Words formed up in his head and were sent out with the ease of long practice. '_There are times when I would like to sleep rather than be "honoured" with bird song every dawn. How is the Kirin?'_ There was a pause, then '_He sleep's.'_

'_I am overflowing with joy.'_

The mental chuckle rang for a moment through the young man's mind, then fell silent. Blinking to clear his vision; Tezuka gazed out upon the new day, enjoying a moment of peaceful solitude.

The sky was a beautiful sapphire blue, without a single cloud to marr the vast expanse. Cicada's had begun to shrill amongst the shrubbery surrounding the apartment, and the horizon started to shimmer with an early heat haze. Opening the window, Tezuka deeply breathed in the crisp, morning air. Standing perfectly still, his eyes closed, the youth let the breezes stir up his hair with cool, cloying fingers. In his morning isolation from the modern world, he felt utterly at peace.

" Ma-jes-ty ." The single word was spoken in a malignant, hissing tone.

Jolted out of his trance, as effectively as if he had been suddenly doused with a bucket of iced water, he knew _That_ particular type of voice and curled his lip at the owner's brazenness. To openly taunt _him_, and in broad daylight!!!!!!! Normally his foul kind kept to the depths of night, or deep within the earth. To have one abroad in day time could only spell disaster. The morning may have been golden, bright and cheerful, but to Kunimitsu Tekuza the day had suddenly become bleak and cold.

----------------------------------------

"HI-YAH!! HI-YAH!! YEE-HAH!! Take THAT Oishi!!! HA!!" Eiji Kikumaru pranced, cart wheeled and back flipped his way around the tennis court in full cry as he taunted his beloved doubles partner with his incredible aerobatic plays. Across the net, Shuichiro Oishi smiled indulgently at the springy, red-haired youth; admiring his flawless, natural grace; and laughing a little at the teenager's wide-eyed grin.

Fighting down the urge to charge across the court, pin that restless body to the ground and soundly kiss the grin away, Oishi settled instead for swinging his racket in a perfectly executed back hand; sending the little green and white missile flying back at him. It flew high, yet Eiji leapt up like a cat to swot it clean out of the air. Smiling gently at his lover's gravity-defying display, Oishi charged after it to send it back. Pursuing the ball with two springy back flips; Eiji sent it sailing over his partners head, then landed lightly to wave his racket in the air, while simultaneously yelling a wild welcome to his team captain as Tezuka appeared court side. Retrieving the ball from where it had landed beside the dignified youths feet; Oishi smiled at his captain, then froze, a look of concern darkening his features. Instead of Tezuka's normal look of thoughtful calculation, the captain's hazel-gold eyes were filled with a dark, faraway look of foreboding. Oishi tentatively reached out a hand. "Are you all right?"

Seeming to return to himself; the young man stared at his vice-captain, his head nodding stiffly.

"Have you seen anyone strange hanging around?"

Oishi's nostrils flared as he drew breath, his green eyes quickly darting about, then he gazed steadily at his captain as he shook his head.

"What's up?" asked Eiji as he trotted up to join the pair. Peering intently at Tezuka's serious face he said "Gee captain, you look like you've seen a ghost!!" Turning away, Tezuka gave the "golden pair" a stern look over one shoulder. "Maybe I have" he rumbled. "Stay alert." Turning; Tezuka walked away, leaving his teammates to exchange worried glances as they sniffed the air.

---------------------------------------------------

Keigo Atobe strode like a king across Hyotei college's sweeping, front lawns; his head held high. An expert at observation; the youth's keen, grey eyes missed little or nothing. This morning all seemed to be as it should. Students hurried too and fro, or sat on the grass in chattering groups. Those who did notice him and his escort gave them a wide berth. No one DARED to upset the great Atobe, and he knew it.

At his shoulder, Akutagawa Jiroh stifled a yawn and mumbled something about wanting juice. Casually lifting his right hand, Atobe snapped his fingers. "NA KABAJI!! Ore-Sama wants blackberry ponta!!"

"USU!" came the instant reply from above his head. Dark eyes swiftly raking the area and finding nothing unusual, the towering-monolith of a student trotted away to find the nearest vending machine.

Laying a loving arm across Jiroh's shoulders, Atobe's fingers reached up to gently caress the youth's reddish-gold, soft, wavey hair. Sighing with pleasure, the young man's mocha-brown eyes half closed as he leaned into the touch.

"Hmmm --- Atobe." Smiling dreamily, the sleepy teen turned his head, so his cheek rested in Atobe's palm. Fog-grey eyes warmly glowing; his fingers traced a light trail up the boy's face, to softly caress Jiroh's golden eyebrows, then very carefully placed his hand on his beloved's brow. Jiroh practically purred with pleasure as Atobe tenderly touched the one place that no-one else could. For the pair of young males, the world around them seemed to stop. Only their deep bond mattered. Not even Kabaji's quick return disturbed them. This was their moment, their time.

" Hi-kar-i ... Yyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeesssssssssssss ." The mind voice hissed with malicious pleasure; making both Atobe and Kabaji snap upright, their senses fully alert. Also feeling the hateful, sneering presence; Jiroh cowered into Atobe's side, snorting as his eye's widened at the unknown threat. Whatever it was, Jiroh strongly felt it was after him.

"Shhh Jiroh. Be calm." soothed Atobe as his sharp eye's darted about, searching for the intruder. Shifting his gaze to Kabaji; Atobe narrowed his eye's, his second sight looking past his friends human disguise to gage his reaction. The great bronze held himself tense as iron, little streams of flame licking out from his open jaws. Claws and wings then extended, his body ready for combat. All around them, the school day progressed as normal; the student's blissfully unaware of the unearthly creatures that lived among them, or of the drama unfolding between them.

" Ki-rin!!! Yyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeessssssssssss " the voice laughed triumphantly. Shocked that the creature could see through his shields, Atobe warned "Do NOT attempt to hunt him!!" Suddenly, his probing gaze fixed upon the rooftop of a nearby building. A large demon crouched there, it's midnight black wings held stiffly out from it's sides. Beside Atobe; Kabji snarled, his legs squatting and wings lifting as he prepared to take flight.

'_Stop!! Are you mad? We are not under attack yet and besides ... ._' Atobe paused in his mind speak to glare at the milling crowds. In the background the school bell shrilled it's strident message, and the crowd became a jostling mob. Kabaji the dragon grunted, then settled. His human self hadn't moved at all. Swinging his head so he gazed up at the rooftop once more, Atobe's lip curled. The demon, at least for now, had gone.

-------------------------------------

Crouched on a branch of a huge camphor tree, a large demon hid within concealing shadows to plot his next move. So the rumours were true. There really was a Kirin hidden among the humans. Lord Aion he knew, would reward him well for such information. He had been surprised to have been able to see the beast so easily, for he knew the Shining-Cloud Hikari's powers were strong, but ... . '_Ah!!_' Aion had enlisted secret aid in bringing the horned-one's true nature to light. Grinning, the demon knew his fellow hunters would rejoice in the thrill of the hunt. But first, he had to spy out an even greater prize. No Dark Hunter had ever defeated a metallic'; but he was certain his master could take the mightiest of their kind, and become unstoppable. Spreading large wings, the demon drifted invisibly toward his goal: the place called "Seishun Academy."

------------------------------------------

The bell had rung, and morning classes were in session. Seated near a window; Takashi Kawamura idly rotated a pen between his fingers, while fixing his steady gaze onto the back of his teachers head.

The morning sun pouring in felt warm on the back of his neck, but Takashi didn't mind. He liked the heat. Absent mindedly turning his head, the youth gazed out through the slightly smeared glass to stare calmly at the sky. A few birds flew across it's cobalt perfection, and the young man sorely wished he could join them. Abruptly, Takashi felt his peaceful mood evaporate. He sensed something, a presence that only just tickled at the very edges of his mind. It carried with it a sense of danger that made him shudder. Nearby, Sadaharu Inui shifted in his seat as he too fixed his gaze on to the window. Closing his eye's in concentration, Takashi attempted a mind send. Due to his youth, the hatchling red had a hard time of it. Eventually, his faltering, unskilled thoughts knocked against Inui's iron clad mental shields, so the bespectacled youth half turned to look at him. Wide eyed; Takashi asked anxiously, "_Do you feel that?'_

Moving his glasses between thumb and forefinger, Inui silently replied '_Yes. Stay quiet while I figure this out.'_ Huffing, Takashi folded his arm's in a mild sulk; then growled a little under his breath as another voice reached him.

'_Silence yolk crawler!! Every sender for miles will hear you!!'_

Throwing an arm over the back of his chair; Takashi nervously watched Inui, who took no notice of him. Building up his unsteady mental walls, the very-young, red dragon wished he was much older than his current seventy years of life. Trying not to broadcast his thoughts, the human-disguised dragon found himself studying his teammate.

Although not a dragon, Inui was a similar creature ... somewhat of a distant relation. Narrowing his eyes, Takashi invoked his second sight. A huge, baleful form took shape to rear up over Inui and hang above him like a misty cloud. This, Takashi knew was the teenagers true form. To most of the class, Inui appeared to be studying his history book; but Takashi could see the great snakelike head turning gracefully, his long forked tongue slipping out to taste the air. Two malevolent, golden eyes glittered in a face of black scale, all rippled throughout with gold. Only in his shadow form was his dangerous gaze harmless, and Takashi sincerely hoped he would never give his friend cause to display his eyes for real. Yet, the great serpent was as stunningly beautiful as it was extremely deadly.

Some times, Takashi felt sorry for his friend. He was very old and the last of his kind. He was a bit of a loner; his eyes forever hidden as not only couldn't he transform them, but also he couldn't stop his penetrating gaze from turning anything he looked at to stone.

Sighing, Takashi let his thoughts wander onto the subject of kaido. He at least was of similar blood - if not species - and was only one of four Mythic's in the world that could withstand his lover's naked gaze. Then, there was Momoshiro ... .

'_Shell crusher' _came an authoritative voice. _'Silence!!'_

Wincing, Takashi meekly replied, _' Yes sir!!!!'_

-----------------------------------------------

Grinning wickedly, the invisible Dark Hunter soared rapidly over the sprawling town. The object of his search had hidden himself well, but the mental cries of a foolish, downright, mind-bogglingly-stupid hatchling now guided the demon toward his goal like a beacon. Suddenly, his flight shuddered to a halt as though he had run into a brick wall. Uttering a low, painful cry the demon gripped his head, as he fought off the invading presence that threatened to over run him.

"Oh no you don't beast!!" he snarled, lips drawn back to reveal sharp, pointed fangs. "I've fought your kind, and was out killing your brethren when being a Basilisk meant something!!" Abruptly, the demon's pain ceased as his mental shields slammed firmly into place. Freed from the powerful telepathic attack, he continued on his way. Glancing down, the demon suddenly spyed something that made him smirk with malignant amusement. His own kind played out some insignificant little drama almost directly below him; and, feeling it would provide an interesting diversion, swooped down for a closer look.

-------------------------------------------------

Back in class, Takashi tried to concentrate on his lesson; but his brown eyes kept flicking toward Inui. The youth continued to calmly read his book, while making a few notes. Staring out the window, Takashi fought against the urge to mind send. At last, the bell rang to signal the end of class. Under the cover of students chattering loudly as they made their way out of the room, Takashi asked quietly, " Inui, what did you find out?"

Not lifting his gaze from the books he was stuffing into his bag, the slightly taller teenager's reply was a low sounding rumble in his ear. "Trouble." Shouldering his bag, the spiky-haired youth strode off without so much as a second glance leaving a confused Takashi to scratch his head, and wonder just what sought of trouble the ancient basilisk meant.

--------------------------------------------------

In a different class room; Syusuke Fuji rested his chin on his right hand, a serene smile curving his lips as he listened to his teacher droning on.

Close by, Eiji twitched nervously. He could feel a sense of impending danger; that made him lift his hand to his bandaged face, and shake a little. Fearful memories of his own encounter with Dark Hunters reared up to plague him.

Feeling his friend's anxiety, "The Blood"youth turned his calm gaze to Eiji, then laid a hand gently on his arm. Soothing thoughts flowed, and the fire-haired youth nodded his thanks. He was about to speak, when the bell rang out. There was a quick flurry of activity as books vanished into bags, then all the students shoved to their feet to stand, bow, and depart for lunch. When some of Eiji's classmates tried to speak to him, the springy, tennis star answered in a preoccupied manner; then followed Fuji into the hallway.

Stopping at his locker, the prodigy spoke quietly "Don't be afraid."

Laughing, Eiji said airily "Hey!! I'm fine!!"

Fuji nodded, but was quick to notice a fleeting look of uncertainty flare briefly in the youth's eyes. "Mada mada da ne."

Both teens spun around to smile in response to the familiar greeting, then Eiji threw an arm over the smaller boys shoulders. "Hey Echizen!! Looking forward to next week?"

Two golden-green eyes briefly appeared from under the rim of his white cap, to smirkingly regard his team mate, then he shrugged the arm from his neck, with a surly "yes."

"Yamabuki are tough, but we will win" remarked Fuji as he spyed Oishi and Momo' approaching. Spotting Tezuka coming up behind them, his smile grew warmer.

"Training begins at two" said the captain in his usual stern manner (as a way of greeting). "Inui, a word please."

The pair strolled away as Takashi joined them. Moving in close to Oishi, he muttered, "Something's going on." Looking up, Oishi hummed in agreement, his green eye's deadly serious.

---------------------------------------------------

Lunch hour at Fudomine saw a tennis team known as the "Stray Cats" tearing about a tennis court, much to the amusement of their hidden observer. One particular phrase yelled with intensely savage venom rolled across the area to ring in the demon's ears, so he grinned with vicious glee.

"No Mori!! I'm NOT going to forgive you, you arse hole!! How dare you think you can get away with wrapping up Shinji and me like common, ordinary merchandise!!!!!! Now come here so I can shove this racket up where the sun don't shine!!!!!!!!!!"

Smirking, the dark haired youth danced back out of the furious red heads reach, his hands up raised defensively.

"But Kamio!! It was for Buchou's birthday!! Didn't you enjoy yourself? I know our captain did!!"

Screaming blue murder, Akira hurled himself at his team mate. The fiery tempered youth was fast on his feet, but Mori could move just as quick when he had too, and Akira's grasping hands closed on thin air.

Frustrated at his friends neat escape, he roared "You're DEAD MEAT Tatsunori!!!"

Close by, Kyosuke slapped his brow with a long suffering moan, then carefully approached the snarling youth with upraised, imploring hands.

"Will you please calm down Kamio? It was just a silly prank!!"

Deep blue eyes blazing, Akira whirled about to spit chips at the speaker.

"Oh just a SILLY PRANK huh? Was it YOU tied up practically naked to a chair to be left to the whims of a perverted captain? Well come here Uchimura!! I've got a nice length of rope with your and Tatsunori's name on it, and it's itching to wrap it's self around the pair of you!! And once I've got you turkeys trussed up, I'm going to deliver you both to the Seigaku club rooms!!! Only when THEY have finished with you, I'm going to hand you over to Atobe so he can make you both his own personal slaves!!! THAT will be MY little prank!!! I'm going to film the whole thing, send it in to 'Japan's funniest home video,' then laugh myself sick!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Pausing in his spectacular rant, that was growing progressively louder by the moment and accompanied by some extraordinary wild arm movements, Akira leaned forward to rest his hands on his knees - his laboured breath rasping in and out as he struggled to recover enough to beat his laughing team mate into a squishy, bloody pulp. Then, a very calm voice spoke in his ear.

"Akira, it wasn't that bad now was it? And after all, it was for Tachibana's birthday. Personally, I think he enjoyed having us as his presents, and you seemed to ... ."

With the speed of a striking snake, Akira's hands whipped out wrap themselves tightly around Shinji's neck. Shaking him so hard that his head flopped alarmingly, the flame-haired youth bayed into his lovers face.

"If you ever, EVER mention this to me again, I SWEAR ... ."

"What a stupid oaf!!" All heads turned at the sound of the harsh drawl of the stranger who had swaggered up to join the group.

Dropping Shinji so he fell limply to his knees, Akira rounded savagely on the new comer, then gasped "Lyrium!! What the hell is a Dark Hunter doing here?"

Holding up a long, clawed, index finger, the demon drawled in his hissing voice, "How rude!!! Such behaviour, and from a half-Hikari too!!" Ignoring the youth's shocked splutters, the demon strode past him to icily regard Shinji; as he still knelt, hands steadily massaging his painfully-bruised throat.

"And YOU!! Just what kind of weak fool are you, to let a cloud dancer strangle you!! Where in Jigoku is your pride????"

Low, angry muttering broke out, while Shinji stood up to curve a protective, shadow-form wing over Akira's head. Sneering, the demon's arms crossed over his chest. "You are all the saddest excuse for demons I've ever seen!! Hiding among humans, shielding your true forms, your all pathetic!!! Especially you!!!!!" The Demon stabbed a finger at Shinji, who narrowed his hard eyes, glaring dangerously. "I see by your appearance that you are of higher blood, a noble of Thleerium, if I'm not mistaken; and I'm _never_ mistaken!! So tell me worms, why is it you protect a pitiful half-angel as this?"

With a decidedly evil smirk curling his lips and revealing his very sharp, fang-like teeth, Mori strode forward, his long reptilian tail whipping cat-like behind him. "Watch your mouth life stealer, or you'll be kissing worms six feet under!!"

Holding up claw tipped fingers, the rest of the team closed around Akira in a protective ring, then menacingly stalked toward the dangerous Dark Hunter. Snapping his wings out and raising his own claws, the demon prepared for battle.

"What's going on here?" Instantly, the snarling demon pack drew back to make way for their leader. Short black hair gleaming in the sunlight, Kippei Tachibana raised an eye brow as he calmly regarded the strange demon in the midst of his tennis team. Pointing with the racket gripped in his right hand, Kippei said firmly, "I know you. It's been - two hundered years - but I remember, Shinzyo of the Deep Earth clan."

To be continued...................................

Well, it's begun. Just in case your wondering, Aion is the same demon lord from _Chrono Crusade_, ... and NO I don't own THAT either!! But I am a big fan, and this character will become a little more prominent later on.

The clan's in these story's are made up of family group's, ranging from as little as three to as many as fifty. Although they may not be directly related; they all live under the rule of the "Clan Father" or, if matriarchal, the "Clan Mother;" and all call themselves by the clan name. Mori belongs to the "Razor Fang clan", etc., ... you get the idea.

The incident Akira is screaming about is a direct reference to DSM's "Rope and Ribbon" story. It's very funny, so check it out!!!

Some of the characters in these story's are either immortal, or very long lived, while other's have a more "human" life span.

Full stat's and details will come later. (I promise!!!)

Next chapter will mention "Adion". He is an original character of DSM, and used with permission.

Fans of "12 Kingdoms" will know a kirin hates being touched on the brow.

But because Jiroh is a little different and in love, he is quite happy to allow it.

In demon form, a Dark Hunter Hisses when excited and tends to hiss during speech.

However in human form, they speak clearly.

Sender; Dragon word for those with telepathy.


	2. When Darkness Calls 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince Of Tennis.....Heck, I don't own much of anything........

Part 1: "When Darkness calls."

Chapter: 2

Satisfied that Takashi would from now on keep his screaming mind-mouth shut, Tezuka got on with the serious business of pretending to be an ordinary high school student. Head down and eyes focused on the papers before him, his left hand kept up a constant motion as his pen rapidly scratched it's way across the blue-lined sheets. Yet, for all his efforts to stay concentrated on the here and now, he unwittingly found his mind drifting back in time.

As though seeing through parting mists, he found himself soaring unfettered through open skies on great golden wings; his brethren at his side. Closing his eyes, Tezuka sighed within from sorrow at his loss of such freedom; a freedom he had known for almost as long as the earth had been turning. He had been born into that turbulent, raw planet that lay third from the sun in a time when mighty Dinosaurs roamed the land. He was the first of his kind -- first born, and destined to rule -- a fact that had first sparked the long and bitter rivalry between him and the second shell.

Lucius had been born a silver'. Headstrong and hot-tempered from the moment of his hatching, he had at once declared himself king. But Jinnai, the first of the Hikari, had stopped him: decreeing it was heaven's-own will that Tezuka would rule. Tezuka paused in his thoughts of the past, to briefly reflect on the name he used now. He liked it well enough; it had a nice ring to it. Over the many century's he had adopted many names; and this one he felt, next to his true name, was the best.

Third shell had been a bronze that now called himself "Kabaji." The day the ungainly hatchling had broken from his confinement he had bowed his head to the gold, accepting his rule.

Fourth shell belonged to a shinning platinum. Tezuka and his fellow "metalics" had only been granted the merest glimpse of the hatchling, before Jinnai had shoved him aside to bear the new born away (for reasons still unknown to the king to this very day). Wherever it was the now ancient one lived in this harsh, modern world, Tezuka hoped he was happy.

A copper had sprung from the shards of the fifth shell, the only female of the five great noble's. She too had bowed before her king, much to the chargin of one Lucius Sliver Wings. At the last, he came to grudgingly except the gold's rule; but the bitterness had remained. A thousand years had past, and then came the creation of the great clutch. Four great, metallic nobles had witnessed the mass birth of all their kind.

"So very long ago." Tezuka thought as the bell rang to signal lunch. Leaving class, he let his mind rest on a few more memories. Millennia had followed millennia. Dinosaurs fell. Mammals rose to take their place. Humans began the long evolutionary march toward modern, enlightened times; and Tezuka had seen it all. He remembered the human betrayal of his kind, the coming of The Dark hunters, and the rise and fall of The Blood. "And now," he thought as he approached his team mates "The Dark ones move again. Perhaps they target Fuji, or will pursue Eiji once more. They will not succeed."

Striding regally through the schools crowed hallways, Tezuka made his way outside. He never had to push or jostle his way, as the other students instantly made way for him. Totally oblivious to the way girls sighed in his wake, or the worried murmurs of his team as they followed a short distance behind, he adjusted his glasses with a little push of his middle finger, and then walked out into the bright, midday sunshine. Somewhere out in the city, a great danger lurked unseen; but Tezuka was the great dragon king, and unafraid. Yet, a fear for those he cared for sent an icy shaft creeping slowly into his heart.

---------------------------------------------------

Seated on the tennis court's bleachers, Akira safely in the group's center, the Fudomine student demons listened to Shinzyo with a great deal of suspicion.

"Reiji Shinzyo ... that's what he calls himself now; but, when I first knew him, he was Taman ... Captain of The Dark Hunters" declared Kippei in a firm tone.

Leaning forward, the Fudomine captain then pinned The Dark hunter with the ferocity of his blazing red eyes. "If you have come here to hunt any of us, you will find it very difficult."

Leaning back, The Dark Hunter assumed a human disguise, and then studied the noble of Thleerium out of narrow grey orbs. Schooling his features into what he hoped was an anguished expression; he spread his hands in an imploring gesture. "I haven't come here to hunt anyone. Truth is, I've left the hunters, and humbly ask to join your clan."

"Liar!" spat Mori at once. Stabbing out an index finger, he pushed to his feet, the shadow of his long demon's tail whipping up the air behind him. "He's a Lyrium ... a hunter!"

"Not any more" came the angry reply. "I've denounced my clan! I'm a rogue. My former brothers now hunt me!" Turning to Kippei, he managed to squeeze tears from the corners of his eyes. Some of the demons seemed to be buying his story; but their leader, the one calling himself Shinji, and the half-human hikari scowled non-stop seemingly quite unconvinced. "Please high born Thleer'! I ask for your help, as I have no wish to be killed! Even as we speak, a squad of Hunters closes in ... ." Bowing his head; Shinzyo buried his face in his hands to hide his smirk, as he made his shoulders shake with despair.

"HA!" barked Akira with a laugh that held no trace of humour. Looking at Shinji, the red head muttered, "I think the world's smallest violin is playing right now just for him."

Shinzyo's head snapped up, his feral eyes blazing. "If your brothers were trying to kill you ... ."

Kippei leapt to his feet, effectively cutting off the demon's retort as the rest stood with him. Looming over their sitting visitor; he nodded sharply to Shinji, Akira and Mori in turn, then glared sternly down at Shinzyo. His tail slowly swinging, his shoulders squared with decision as he spoke. "Whatever your reasons for fleeing your clan, your problems have nothing to do with us."

Pointing with the shadowy tip of one great, bat-like wing, Kippei indicated the open sky. "On your way hunter, or we will kill you ourselves." Tails whipped, wings rustled and claws were raised at this announcement; but then, a quiet voice spoke out.

"Kippei ... If I may?"

The Fudomine captain turned his dark eyes to the speaker as he hesitantly came forward. "You wish to speak Uchimura? Why?"

Waving a clawed hand at Shinzyo, the demon youth said firmly, "Don't think the sight of him doesn't sicken me after what Aion's hunters once did to my own clan, but if he is telling the truth, then we should aid him."

"No Uchimura, I'll not risk all your lives!" growled Kippei with annoyance.

"I wasn't thinking of us Buchou," he said while tugging on his cap "I was thinking of the dragons."

"Are you nuts?" cut in Mori as he stared at his lover in disbelief. "Ask _the dragons?_ Well, HELL _baka_, why not just walk into Jigoku and offer yourself naked to Aion for his amusement, 'cause the result of asking those pompous flying lizards to help a filthy lyrium will be the same thing!"

Uchimura looked hurt. Turning away, he hid his eyes under his cap's brim with a mutter of "I only thought we demons should stick together because, _Akiko_ knows, there are too few of us on the mortal plane as it is, and the king is our ally." There were instantly one or two nods of agreement at the truth behind Uchimura's little speech, yet Akira scowled darkly at his friend's demonic term for Hikari; while Mori laughed nastily, showing off his very sharp teeth.

Holding up a hand for silence, Kippei stated in a no-nonsense tone, "I don't trust him. Dark Hunters are deceptive and cunning by nature. YOU Uchimura of all demons should _know that_!"

"But Kippei!" protested Shinzyo; standing as he felt his ploy sinking rapidly beneath him.

"BE STILL!" snapped Kippei rounding savagely on the hunter, his eyes aflame. "How dare YOU address me as such!"

Shinzyo shank back at once, but his lips curled into a sneer. "I see. So it's true then, nobles only do look out for their own."

"As does your kind!" bit back Kippei fiercely.

"Enough!' rapped out Shinji commandingly, his crimson demon eyes sweeping the group with a glare. "Buchou is right, we cannot trust a hunter. Whether or not he is friend or foe, he is still highly arrogant and a dangerous stranger. I say this to you all, let him go before the dragon ruler and prove is innocence to them. We are not to get involved and I for one wish to take no part in a possible deception, nor will I expose Akira to danger. None of you should be in danger either ... ."

Passing a hand before his eyes, Kippei cut in wearily, "Yes Shinji. Thank you. You have made your point." This was followed by a general round of muttered agreement.

Curling his lip; Shinzyo saw his last chance to sway them to his side slipping away. "Fine." he secretly thought. "I don't need to side with these soft, high-born wimps of Aidon's; especially that fool from the Time's Circle Clan! My hunters have trained well, and the 'king of the cloud dancers' pet slaves will be ours!"

Folding his arms and wings, and curving his long tail about his legs, Kippei Tachibana addressed the hunter in a voice that dripped with absolute authority. "You of Aion's dark realm, below that of Thleerium, will leave us now. If your story is true and you are indeed hunted, then we may offer protection. But should we find you lie ... ." Kippei's long, thick tail suddenly snapped out to strike a nearby bench, instantly shattering it to match wood.

Nodding stiffly, The Dark hunter resumed his true form, faded into invisibility, and then launched himself to zip away, a long stream of curses streaming from his lips once clear of them. No doubt, he felt, they would waste no time in informing their ally that he was on his way.

-------------------

With lunch hour over, the Seigaku tennis regulars shouldered their gear bags, and then met within their clubrooms to quickly change from their uniforms to their tennis clothes. Once assembled on the courts, they began training without delay.

"First," began Tezuka in his usual firm tones, "we run 20 laps. GO!" Forming up in a solid block the team ran, their captain jogging easily among them. Just as the group was entering the fifth lap Tezuka caught the merest glimpse of something, a presence he hadn't felt for some time that caused a sharp jolt of apprehension to lance down his spine.

Running up beside him, Inui spoke in a low growl, "Captain."

"I know."

Trotting on Tezuka's other side; Eiji suddenly hissed with pain and winced as he lifted a shaky to the bandage on his right cheek, a small whimper of fear escaping him. Curving a protective arm over the teen's shoulder as he stumbled to a staggering halt, Oishi's nostrils flared as his glowing green eyes raked the whole area with an intense gaze. Fixing onto the sight of an indistinct, shadowy form watching from a vantage point near the gate, he bared his teeth an ugly, dog-like growl rumbled deep in his chest to roll up out of his throat. Emerald flame flared in his eyes, as the short, black hair on his head bristled with alarm.

'_Oishi_,' came the commanding voice of Tezuka inside his skull, '_keep the team busy while I deal with this_!'

Scowling, the youth obeyed, but kept a close eye on the situation as the group continued to jog and Tezuka peeled off to trot slowly up to the fence. Folding his arms; he gave every appearance of studying his team, but his stern hazel-gold eyes flickered sideways as he spoke. "I know you are there life stealer, so you may as well show yourself."

Silence. Tezkua toyed with his glasses. "I _will_ kill you if you're just going to lurk. Tachibana told me you were coming, but I'd sensed your presence long before." A low sound like a hissing curse drifted up from behind the dignified youth's back, then a pair of cold, grey eyes in a long, pale face appeared over his left shoulder. Turning, Tezuka calmly regarded the hunter's human disguise. Shinzyo was tall and very broad shouldered with close-cropped grey hair that matched his steely eyes. Only his oddly shaped ears gave any hint to his un-earthly origins ... providing one knew what to look for.

Meanwhile, Shinzyo studied the shadowy echoes of Tezuka's true form with equal intensity.

The dragon was _huge._ In his true, solid form, the hunter knew he would completely fill up most of the area. His golden scales would painfully reflect sun light and Shinzyo felt even the dragon's shadow form was bright enough to dazzle him. Two large horns rose up from a thick thatch of golden-brown hair on his head (much like on the human Tezuka) to sweep back over the dragon's long, serpentine neck. His muzzle was squared off and adorning the long nose, were two short, wickedly sharp horns, one behind the other. A beard dangled in a lanky growth from his jaw, while a pair of long whiskers writhed like snakes from either side of large nostrils that leaked with narrow jets of steam. But what amazed the hunter the most was the dragon's eyes, for even in that draconian face, the proud beautiful orbs were exactly _the same_.

His scrutiny over, Shinzyo leaned casually against the fence; as the dragon's phantom form (hovering over the Seigaku captain like a massive, malevolent ghost) thrust his muzzle forward, passing through the wire to push against him. The simple action bought about an impulse to fight the dragon king on the spot, but Shinzyo knew such an attempt would be suicide, so he settled instead for convincing the king he was harmless. Stepping back, he sketched out an elaborate bow; his head going low to hide his annoyance.

_'Why has one of Jigoku's darkness come before me?'_

Jerking his back in surprise at the powerful mind send, Shinzyo straightened to gaze (what he hoped was) soulfully at the mighty beast. "My kind has abandoned me, and Lord Aion wants me dead. I have fled them and come here to beg sanctuary."

Tezuka's human form folded his arms, his eyes burning with cold fire behind glinting, oval glasses. His true form, however, rustled great wings and restlessly shifted front feet. A very thin tendril of fire snaked its way out between his large, heavy jaws (brimming with gleaming white fangs). '_If you hunt as poorly as you lie, then my charges are in no danger from you._'

Curling his lip in a sneer, Shinzyo was momentarily taken aback as he glowered within. _How dare he mock me_!_ Damn fire lizard_!Keeping his expression neutral, the burly youth answered calmly. "My lord dragon," (I think I'm going to be sick) "I would _never dream_ of lying to one such as yourself."

Both Tezuka's human and dragon form moved in perfect synchronization; heads nodding as eyes closed, then snapped open. There was no pity in the hard, glittering orbs that seemed to bore deeply into his black soul. '_I refuse your request for sanctuary, servant of Aion. Leave this place._'

Shinzyo lifted both hands to loosely hook his fingers over the wire as his shoulders shrugged with insolence. "It's a free realm this mortal plane. I think I'll stay. Besides, I think I like this 'Tennis' you all play."

One huge taloned foot lifted, and then crashed down within centimeters of Shinzyo's unflinching form. '_Then take that as a warning to keep your place._' Half turning, the human tennis captain noticed his team had gathered and were surreptitiously watching the near silent exchange with a mixture of fascination and fear. Mustering his most sever glare, he rapped out firmly "Did I say you could all stand around gawking? Pair up and get busy or run a hundred laps!"

Some of his team almost fell over themselves in their haste to obey. Inui however, moved his thick, squared-off glasses about his face in a very clear gesture that made his captain slightly shake his head. He then glared daggers at Takashi who had stopped to stare in fascination at a large demon so close to his king. Taking the hint, the brown haired youth moved on to pair up with Fuji as he muttered under his breath about "facing such danger alone." Eyes peeling open, Fuji shot his captain a quick glance, and reassured his friend that their captain could take care of himself. His team safely occupied, Tezuka half-tilted his head to view The Dark hunter from the corners of his eyes.

Staring impassively straight ahead, Shinzyo let his gaze rest on the youths playing tennis. Opening his mind but taking great care to hide his thoughts from the dragon, the hunter saw past their human guises, and with a silent, sardonic chuckle sent a gentle probe for information. His mind wave drifted just barely over their consciousness, touching minds only to swiftly dart away again. A pained gasp from the red head bouncing around the tennis court almost drew a malicious grin to the demons lips. '_The marked one. Oh yes fool, I remember you and the sport you once provided _... .'

When his partner rushed to the youth's aid then swung his head toward Shinzyo to pin him with the force of his outraged glare, the hunter coolly pretended not to notice; and let his cold eyes wander over the rest of the Mythic's gathered on the tennis court before him. Two of them, a tall bristle-haired youth and his bandana-wearing partner, had broken out in a spectacularly loud fight; that momentarily drew the redhead's friend over to stop them. Bowing his head, his eyes closing and his shoulders shaking with barley-contained mirth, Shinzyo found it highly amusing that two such natural enemies had been forced to exist along side each other.

A sudden chill shuddered along his spine, and The Dark hunter's head snapped around to meet the too-blue gaze of honey-brown haired boy. Those glittering, cerulean orbs seemed to ensnare the very fiber of his being; and, to his astonishment, he found himself fighting for a moment to breath; before he was released as the youth turned away, preparing to serve to his partner. Breathing deeply, Shinzyo was able to regain his usual cool veneer in spite of excitement at finding such worthy prey. Flicking his eyes to Tezuka's turned back, he once again felt that gaze boring into his being.

_A Warning_.

Which Shinzyo ignored. '_So, he keeps a pet Blood under his wings. Intriguing human, and very powerful. Lord Aion will be pleased_ ... .' A large, swirling cloud of hot steam billowed about him, broke into his thoughts, making him startle; and curse himself for leaking his feelings, as the dragon glared down at him with raised wings. '_He knows_!' Anticipating an attack, The Dark hunter decided that a strategic retreat was now in order. He started to bolt, only to come face-to-face with a smugly triumphant Atobe. "YOU!"

"ME!"

'_Hikari_._ What are your intentions_?'

Closing his eyes, Atobe tossed his head in his most arrogant finest, right hand lazily lifting to flick at his silver-grey hair. Then, the dark-grey orbs snapped open, his lips curved into a superior smirk. Right hand curved over left, a faint silver glow appeared inside the circle to rapidly gain strength. "You are brave, perhaps, hunter... but also incredibly stupid to make your presence known. Prepare to be blasted back to under whatever rock you crawled out from."

"HAH!" Midnight-black, leathery wings snapped out, just as the Hikari snapped out his arms to launch a glowing ball of white light from his open palms. A minor _crump_ of an explosion lightly rocked the tennis courts; and the Mythic's upon it threw up their hands to shield their eyes; as the light energy surged, then imploded with a sharp hiss.

'_Flashy_'said the not-amused voice of Tezuka in Atobe's head, '_but I think you missed_.'

"I?" The Hikari sounded mildly shocked. "Ore Sama _never_ misses, right Kabji?"

As if the towering student had suddenly dropped out of the sky, he loomed up behind Atobe to nod and say "USU!!" Yet, to Tezuka's eye's, the ancient bronze's amber eyes held a distinctively worried look.

The danger over, Tezuka firmly reestablished discipline, and made his somewhat subdued team get back to training as though nothing had happened. As Atobe strode away, still smirking over his easy dispatch of The Dark hunter, Tezuka's habitual, stern frown deepened when Eiji gave a sudden cat-like yowl of pain - right hand cupped against his bandaged cheek. Passing by at close range, his racket held over one shoulder, Ryoma stared straight into his Captain's eyes a moment then tugged at his cap with a sour "Mada mada da ne."

-----------------------------

From his place of concealment on a distant rooftop, a demon stared down at the scene with hateful, burning eyes. It had been close ... to damn close he knew. Never again would he make such an error. Watching Ryoma pause to speak, Shinzyo gave the boy his full attention. He knew of the parents and of their clan; yet, for some unexplained reason, the youth's true form remained shadowy and indistinct. '_Strange_' he thought as he frowned, his left hand slowly rubbing his chin. '_The other fools are so clear, but this one_ ... . _I sense suppressed energy. Hmmmmmmm. This young demon of Fire Lake bares close watching_.' Cloaking himself in invisibility, he lifted his wings to drift away into the open sky, completely unaware of Tezuka the Dragon King watching his every move.

End of part 1

TO BE CONTINUED...................................

Notes: In case those reading this don't know, Ryoma's favorite catch phrase means, "it's not over yet."

Mythic's have two (or more) true forms. For those with the powers of "second sight," the true form hangs ghost-like over the human form. Now while these forms normally move in accordance to what the human body is doing, some of them - like Tezuka - can move independently: literally giving them "eyes in the backs of their heads."

Editor's note: "The Dark" is a clan name; hence "The Dark hunter" has a capital "T." "Mythic Brothers" is similarly abbreviated "Mythic's," retaining the capitalization. Grammatical errors are mine, not Tora's. –Kerin **B.A., B.Bus.**


	3. Power Rising 1

Dragon gold----3

Story by Tora Macaw ("Aaaarkkk!!!")

Disclaimer: I've said before and I'll say it again!! Prince Of Tennis Is NOT MINE!!!!! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!

We also disclaim any rights to _Princes of the Universe_ by Queen. The reference here is technically under the auspices of the "editorial comment or parody" provisions of the Australian Copyright Act, 1969 – Ed.

Important notes about Karupin: In this story, Karu Kin Akemi Tadashi Pin - to give him his full name – is a Guardian Familiar. BUT, **before** you dedicated D&D players out there start jumping up and down, Karupin in _this_ universe has been crossed with a _Luck Eater._ This means he has the combined powers of both monsters. SO, NO Nit Picking allowed!!! Hee, Hee!!!!!

This chapter of "Heart of dragon gold---Chronicles of the Mythic Brotherhood", Is set around Ep. 27, and _Roughly_, tie's in with the anime from here on. Of course, I'm playing around with my own version of events here!!

Enjoy!!! Please read and Review!!!!!!!!

Part Two: "Power rising"

Prologue

A thousand stars simmered against the deep, blue-black velvet of the clear night sky.

Hanging amongst them; the new moon shone its thin sliver crescent radiance, to barely illuminate it's surroundings, thus keeping the quiet earth below it in relative darkness.

This setting fully suited four huge shapes crouched on a large, open hill top that offered a distant view of the city spread out far below them.

Street lights all laid out like a great, glowing, road map twinkled like lost stars fallen from their cousins on high, to dimly reflect in a wise pair of hazel-gold eyes. Gleaming golden scales shimmered in the dim light, creating a rippling effect with each one of the great dragon's movements.

Huddled at his side, and dwarfed by the gold's great bulk, a young red dragon nervously rustled his wings, then peered up into the ancient rulers face. "I always thought all demons were evil."

Head slightly to one side; Tezuka regally regarded the crimson-scaled youth, then shifted his gaze, to silently observe the Fudomine demons as they played tennis - using Kabaji's impressive bulk as a net.

Returning his attention to the hatchling, the dragon King answered quietly. "Not all are evil. It is a case of light and dark. Some, like the hunter today, are dark and they are evil."

"I see" said Takashi as he curled his long tail around himself and gazed intently at Kippei as he half jumped, half flew, to slam a high ball back to Mori. "So they are light then?"

Tezuka nodded gravely. "Yes hatchling, they are not Lyrium, they are Thleer ... clans loyal to Adion, the ruler of the lower realm."

"And the Dark Hunters?"

"They follow the ruler of Adion's twin brother, Aion, who rules the 'under dark' ... that is the dark realm beneath the lower one."

Silently, Takashi absorbed this new information, then turned his head to carefully watch his friend as he lay nearby.

Pale, amber eyes flashed dangerously, and the stiff crest of silver hair on his head rustled in warning. Swallowing down his anxiety, the young red instantly took the hint, and studied the overhead sky instead.

_Light and dark_ he thought with sigh. _Even amongst our own kind_ ... .

---------------------------------------

Chapter: 1

The high-pitched, insistent shrill of an alarm clock roared out its urgent message, but the dark-haired occupant of a rumple-sheeted, single bed totally ignored it.

The irritating sound of his father pounding on the door and yelling for him to "get up soon" followed. Grumbling, he pulled the blankets up over his head, and attempted to shut off his ears.

The very-loud and insistent yowl of a hungry cat demanding to be fed _RIGHT NOW_ was what finally penetrated his torpor. Sitting up, he slowly passed a hand before his bleary eyes, then rubbed one of them with his left knuckle.

"Arrrrrrrrmmmmmmmm ... Karupin." he mumbled sleepily.

Two bright, golden eyes in a face of gold-tipped, honey-brown fur glittered with incredible intellect, and something more, as the cat's mouth opened to emit loud, meowing speech. "Come ON you lazy creature. Get up! I'm HUNGRY damn it!"

Blinking, Ryoma mumbled a sleepy protest; then lifted his long time friend into his lap, to regard the gleaming, gold orbs that were normally a lovely shade of sapphire blue. The Guardian Familiar often showed his true self in the seclusion of Ryoma's bedroom.

Planting his front paws firmly against his friend's chest, Karupin cried out, "FOOD! I'm _starving_!"

Cuddling the enchanted feline, Ryoma then gave him a small, weary smile. "You can get your own food you know, or ask dad."

Closing his eyes, he gave the boy a cheeky grin. "But where's the fun in that?"

Ryoma's only answer was a mighty yawn.

Laughing and flicking his long bushy tail, Karu Kin Akemi Tadashi Pin the Fifth - proud guardian of the Fire Lake Clan for just over a century - leapt to the floor, his shaggy paws lightly touching down onto the thin carpet.

Still yawning, Ryoma shoved his bedding aside, and then spent the next minute or so staring dully into space.

On the floor, Karupin amused himself by digging around in his friends open school bag. Several long minutes later Ryoma still hadn't got out of bed, and the cat's fluffy head emerged - glittering eyes narrowing with concern for his charge's lethargy.

Ryoma hadn't slept well; as his vivid dreams of battling demons and warring dragons constantly plagued him during the small hours, when the rest of the house hold was sound asleep, effectively robbing him of his own.

Finger combing his untidy, sleep-tussled, black hair, he suddenly winced, his arms wrapping themselves around his ribs as an agonised hiss forced its way out between tight clenched teeth. '_That pain again_' he thought bitterly as his chest heaved and his shoulders shook, barely aware of his guardian's frantic calls or the distant sound of his father's feet on the stairs.

He had known that strange, burning sensation that rang within his very blood, ever since he'd been very young. His parents knew the cause; had tried to drive its unwelcome essence from him, and failed miserably. This time _THAT_ blood, that was the curse of his family, had not only refused to leave the boy, but had also began to sing powerfully within the fiber of his very existence and grow stronger with each passing year.

So far, focusing so thoroughly on his tennis had slowed it's progress; but it's power was subtlety leaking, ever so slowly, trying to turn him into something else - something he didn't want to be. True, the form he would ultimately evolve into could grant him incredible powers; but he had firmly convinced himself that it could only cost him a terrible price ... one neither he, nor his parents, wished to pay.

The sound of bare feet charging up the steps grew louder, and then Nanjiroh Echizen burst into the room. Pausing only long enough to take in the sight of his son's pale, sweat-soaked face; he transformed to his true self, then gathered Ryoma into his arms, to pour enough dark healing energy into the teenager to calm his raging, blood fever. Feeling the boy relax, Nanjiroh traded a worried glance with Karupin; then neatly folded his great, black, demon wings against his back, as his whip-like tail draped loosely over his son's legs.

Blinking, Ryoma opened his eyes and groggily struggled to sit up. "Ah, Dad?" Irritably, the young man tried to push the older one away, and Nanjiroh released him with a sigh.

"Are you all right Ryoma?" asked Karupin, his eyes burning like twin, golden suns as his own powers flowed.

Ryoma answered with a wry grin. "I'm fine. Really."

"I'm NOT convinced."

Ryoma reached out to stroke his friend, then swung his legs off the bed to stand up. Stretching his arms high above his head, he threw his father a sour glare, then made his way out the door.

Sighing, Nanjiroh looked down at the guardian familiar now seated in his lap. "What am I going to do old friend? You saw it, didn't you?"

Nodding, Karupin could only look up in sorrow. In his pain, Ryoma had transformed, but his wings were no longer jet black as they had been in the past. Now, they gleamed with a sheen of pale gold and his tail was developing crocodile-like ridges on it's top.

A short time later Ryoma wearily trudged his way down stairs, dressed for school, his bag gripped loosely in his right hand. Eyelids drooping, he cast a quick glance about, but his father was nowhere to be seen. Grateful for the small mercy of his absence, Ryoma sank into his chair to sourly eye the American-style, minor breakfast-feast set out before him. "MUM!" he bellowed as he leaned out of his chair, only to stop short at his cousin's swift approach.

"Auntie has gone out Ryoma, so I cooked this." Tilting her dark-haired head sideways, she smiled warmly; yet the shadows of her wings shook with an agitation her body language couldn't quite hide. Deciding to ignore her, Ryoma picked lightly at his food; hoping his roiling, churning stomach wouldn't forcefully eject it later.

Strolling into the dinning room, Karupin adopted his daily disguise. He had always been partial to Himalayan's ever since he had spent those few years in Tibet ... . Pausing before his own, personal, floor-level mirror to admire himself, he then turned and leapt onto Ryoma's bag. "Hey! What does a family guardian have to _do_ around here to get fed?"

Laughing, the black haired woman at the kitchen bench held up his bowl.

"Karupin! Come here, breakfast!"

"About time! Sheeesh! I'm fading away!"

Softly chuckling at his friend's good natured complaints; Ryoma nibbled on a bread roll, while absentmindedly turning the pages of an English book. '_All too easy_' he thought smugly.

Taking a quick peek over his shoulder, Nanako then asked, "that for a test today?"

Lifting his head from his bowl, Karupin licked his lips to comment sourly, as he watched the woman leave the room, "stupid human language."

Turning to gaze at his companion, Ryoma answered him using his own version of feline speech."_And yours is so much better?_"

"Indubitably so."

Closing his eyes, Ryoma shrugged off the feline's comment. "Mada mada da ne"

Knowing he had won yet another victory in their daily bout of verbal boxing, Karupin's smug smile spoke volumes as the young demon shot a glance toward the wall clock. '_Ten past eight_! Y_ikes_!' "Gotta GO!"

Ryoma stood up, only to feel a sharp flash of searing pain. Face twisting in a grimace, he grit his teeth until the sensation had passed.

Standing at his feet, Karupin looked up in concern. "Hey Ryoma, maybe you should stay home. I'll get Nanako to ring the school and ... ."

"Not on your life! I'm _FINE_. I have to go." Sweeping his books into his open bag, Ryoma then dashed for the door.

"Why must you demons be so stubborn?!" yelled Karupin as he galloped in the boy's wake. But Ryoma was already out the door. "Hey bat wings! Get your lizard-tailed arse back here! I'm not through with you!"

His attention now focused on getting to school on time, he become deaf to the guardian's calls. Pausing briefly, Ryoma looked back at the longhaired cat. "I'll play with you when I get home!" Turning, he started to hurry away.

-BLINK- "Play? What the hell ... Ryoma? RYOMA! OH! That _insufferable boy_!" Menacingly flexing his claws, he muttered at Ryoma's back, "just _wait_ 'till you get home, I'll ... ."

The sudden whoosh of a speeding bike effectively cut off his quiet threat, as he leapt back to avoid being run over. Glaring daggers at the pedaled mode of transport, Karupin snarled at its bristle haired rider. "OY! Watch it you big, stupid, hairy-tailed rat!"

But the insult was sadly lost on the youth, as he cried out to Ryoma "better get moving 'Mr late'!"

"Don't call me that!" roared Ryoma in response as he gave chase.

Left behind, Karupin sighed in frustration. "Foolish imp! He's sick, and he knows it." Starting to turn for home, he suddenly had a vivid flash of memory. Spinning about, he yelled in the direction Ryoma had taken, "hey fly boy! You've got my favourite toy in your bag!" Indignant and thoroughly pissed off with his young friend, the guardian familiar strode determinedly toward the distant school grounds.

-------------------------------

Reaching school on time and dropping down into his chair, Ryoma deftly unzipped his bag, reached for his English book, and froze in surprise when his fingertips encountered something else. "What the ... how did this get in here?" Holding up his guardian's favourite toy, the teenager ignored Horio's constant moaning regarding the up coming test, to remember the bright yellow object being on the table with his books; and being accidentally swept into his bag when he hastily packed it.

Seeing his friend spacing out; Horrei leaned over to ask, "what's that?"

Blinking himself back to the here and now, Ryoma gave the willow tail a small wave as he looked up at his classmate. "It's my cat's favourite toy ... must have fallen in." He trailed off to sourly stare at the thing and think '_Karupin's gonna be pissed_.'

The bell had rung, and the school was quiet as students locked themselves away to kick-start their brains into learning.

Birds cheeped and fluttered their way about the grounds, some pausing in their daily pursuits to watch as a long-haired cat, with fur the colours of ripe wheat and dark chocolate, made it's way across the deserted car park.

Approaching the collection of buildings on velvet paws, Karupin quietly sang to himself one of his favourite songs from Ryoma's, English, music CD's.

Here we belong   
fighting for survival   
we've come to be rulers of your world.   
I am immortal.   
I have inside me the blood of great guardian's.   
I have no rival.   
No cat can be my equal   
Take me to the future of your world!   
Born to be guards. Princes of the universe ... .

Grinning to himself over his word play to make the song suit himself, he ventured within the school's extensive gardens.

-----------------

Fighting against the urge to sleep; while trying to ignore the dull, foggy pain in his skull; Ryoma held a hand up to his mouth as he yawned mightily. Eyelids drooping; he stared down blearily at his test papers, and then absentmindedly gazed out the window. '_The sun's so warm today_ ... _can't wait to get out for Tennis_.' Green-gold eyes starting to burn; Ryoma rubbed them, idly glanced out the window again, and sat bolt upright. Just beyond the plate of glass that separated him from the world, was the unmistakable form of a strolling Himalayan cat! '_KARUPIN_?'

Pushing to his feet, the youth was halfway out of his chair, when his teachers voice rang out "Echizen! What are you doing?"

Reaching the boy in three easy strides, he leaned down to twitch the test paper towards him, and then grasped it to hold it up. "Only half done," he said, after a moment's study of the sheet. "Finish your test!" Slapping it back down on his student's desk, he silenced the giggling class with a look.

Frowning at the now cat-free grass, Ryoma fully convinced himself it had been no illusion; but what danger had threatened, to bring his guardian here?

Sometime later, English class ended; and Ryoma trudged from the room; his ears deaf to Horio's endless whining about "how terribly _hard_" the test had been, and how he "just knew" he was "doomed to failure!"

The cat had been Karupin, he knew, and nothing would convince him otherwise. Entering the science room for his next lesson, he was surprised to find Inui installed and happily mixing up what appeared to be a new juice formula. Flicking out a finger to point at the tall, bespectacled youth; Ryoma asked, "ah sempai, why are you here? Our class starts soon."

Suspending a beaker over a low-flamed, Bunsen burner; the Seigaku juice-fiend answered pleasantly, "I have permission to be here, and besides, no one was here yet." Turning his attention back to his creation; he tipped his hand to add new liquid to the mix, which frothed alarmingly and turned a lovely shade of deep purple. Holding it up to the apprehensive observer's, Inui's squared-off glasses flashed as he smirked "here, try it." Instantly the two teens whirled about, charged for the door, temporarily jammed together, squeezed out with a faint pop, and ran for their lives.

Out on the grounds, Karupin sat down to scry out his friend's location. Eyes firmly closed, his tail curving around his paws, he concentrated hard. Golden-light energy crackled around him, enveloping his body in a radiant glow. '_He's here, I know he is, but_ ... .' His thoughts trailed off as his furry brow furrowed incredulously. '_Something's wrong_! _Why can't I feel his aura_?' Opening his eyes, they faded from gold to deep blue as he pondered this unexpected and definitely unwelcome development.

Sitting bolt upright, he gasped in sudden understanding. '_His BLOOD_! _By the ancients, his blood has changed so his aura has changed_! _This is definitely NOT GOOD_!' Standing, he considered his options. '_OK Karupin old cat, think_! _I know_! _I'll ask around_!_ Simple_! _Should be a piece of fish cake_!' Lifting his tail so it stood up like a flagpole, he wandered over to the nearest tree and started to climb it with intentions of asking the birds first.

Fuji sat, his chin cradled in his hand as he watched his teacher with open eyes. Although concentrating hard, his mind kept playing out delightful scene's of Tezuka running gracefully about a tennis court; the sun shinning off his golden-brown hair; his well toned, firm muscles rippling under his smooth, gorgeous skin; his beautiful eyes fixed on the ball ... .

Sighing faintly with pleasure, Fuji caught a sudden movement at the edge of his vision, and turned his head for a better look. Smiling at the sight that met his wondering eyes, he turned to Eiji seated beside him. "Eiji, did you summon a Himalayan cat?"

"What?" His focus on his teacher broken, he turned his gaze onto his friend. "Summoned?" he whispered in confusion. "No, I didn't call a cat to me. Why Fuji? Is there a cat outside?"

Craning his head around his classmate for a better look, while opening his mind for communication, he almost jumped out of his hide when his teacher sharply barked out "Eiji! Read the passage out to the class!"

Leaping to his feet; he sweated nervously a moment until Fuji whispered out the page, and then began to read.

His lips twitching into a smirk, the cerulean-eyed youth glanced out the window once more. The intriguing cat had vanished once he had realized Fuji had been studying him, but the youth could still feel his presence nearby. '_Not a normal cat_' he told himself, as he wondered where the Mythic had come from.

Slipping in through the open window of a handily deserted classroom, the guardian familiar gained access to the main building interior. Trotting up to the partially ajar door, Karupin's ears and whiskers wavered as he checked out his surroundings. Finding the coast was clear, he sniffed with satisfaction, then glided on silent paws through the halls unseen.

Feeling a sudden jolt of incredible power; the cat sneaked up to a closed doorway, to stand on his hind legs and peer intently into the room beyond. Blue eyes widened in shock, and he slid onto his rump with a faint thud. Blinking and shaking his head, he swiftly recovered to stand up for a second look.

Striding regally up to the large blackboard, Tezuka firmly informed his clearly intimidated teacher that his information was wrong, and that the first Buddhist missionaries from the Korean kingdom of Paekche reached Japan in 552 AD and NOT in 557AD. Chuckling as the proud student returned to his seat and the teacher rechecked his copy of "A Cultural Atlas Of Japan,"

Karupin knew _he_ wouldn't enjoy being corrected by the ancient dragon king. '_And he would certainly know, the old steam burner_!' Thought the feline as he resumed his search. '_After all, he and my grandfather were there_!'

Hiding behind the cover of his large textbook, Momo' took full advantage of his teacher's distractions to answer the urgent calls of his permanently empty stomach. Being the creature that his true self was, his high metabolic rate demanded constant feeding, and a matching drive for movement. '_Soon, I must hunt again_' he thought while hungrily attacking a rice ball. '_This food is tasty, but nothing compares to sinking fangs into live prey_ ... .'

The sudden crunch of a cracker breaking between his teeth made both him, and his teacher, startle. Standing up at the man's sharp command, Momo' stood stiffly at attention, a battered prawn hanging half out of his mouth, and endured a harsh scolding, while Karupin watched through the door with glee.

'_BUSTED_! _Hahaha!!! Stupid snake slayer_! _Hmmmmmm_ ... _something smells good_.' Nostrils flaring in response to the delicious smells floating up the hall from the cafeteria, Karupin decided to follow his nose, and go in search of lunch.

_Food_. The place was full of it. Licking a thin stream of drool off his jaws, Karupin sat up on his hunches to rabidly rub eager front paws together. '_Oh kitten, I've died and gone to guardian heaven_! _Now, to recruit a little assistance_ ... .'

Chuckling fiendishly; he dropped back to all fours, strode nonchalantly toward an unsuspecting human staff member, and attacked with his most effective weapon - _purring._ Instantly, the middle-aged woman swung around to beam with shear delight at finding this most wonderful of all felines in the known universe gracing her humble kitchen. Sinking onto her knees, she closed her eyes and smiled as though she had been waiting for this moment all her life. "Oh hello you beautiful puss! You must be hungry! Come, let me get you some food."

Smugly striding at the woman's heels, Karupin followed her into the halls large kitchen, only to halt when his benefactor was sharply challenged by her boss for allowing a cat in her sacred domain! Smiling a sly grin any Cheshire cat would be proud of; Karupin altered his purr slightly, so the cowering woman bit back and stoutly championed his cause! Several long and happy minutes later; he glided from the cafeteria, his belly blissfully full of tasty food, leaving a pair of confused kitchen staff to scratch their heads and ask each other "what the hell just happened?"

Strolling along the passageway as if he owned the place Karupin paused at the foot of a staircase and sighed with pleasure at the cool, fresh breeze drifting down from above. Placing his front paws on the first step, as he paused to think. Soon, he felt, the kids would be released from their cages to indulge in their own feeding frenzy. He knew if he stayed where he was Ryoma would find him, but he had been getting some very powerful energy readings all morning and decided it might be better if he watch for his friend from a more discrete location.

Running lightly up the steps, he soon arrived at the rooftop and cantered over to the edge to peer down ward. This vantage point, he felt, was perfect. '_I'm bound to see him from up here_' he thought triumphantly. '_Now all I have to do, is wait_.'

The unexpected slam of the door, catching in a sudden wind gust, cut savagely through his thoughts as he whirled about to howl with dismay. "What? OH NO! Stupid door! Now how the hell am I supposed to get down from here! Could jump ... ARH! NO WAY! DAMN IT!" Standing on his hind legs Karupin frantically tried to open the door, but his paws flatly refused to grip the handle.

Cursing in several different languages, he invoked his transformation powers to become three times his normal size. Although the height difference allowed him to fully wrap both paws around the doorknob, evolution still denied him egress. "Damn it all! Why the hell can't I have hands?" After a few more minutes of angry cursing, he finally decided to conserve his energy and give up.

Slumping down onto his tail and shrinking back to normal size; he folded his forelegs with a sulky huff, and settled in to await rescue.

Down in the building, Lunch hour had begun. Sprinting into the long cafeteria; Momo' paused before the service bench to yell out his rather lengthy order, then march to the end of the waiting queue.

Over near a window; Fuji sat across the table from Eiji as he ate, and listened politely to his friends mournful rant about his sister stealing his toothpaste, while his mind still worked on the enigma of the cat's appearance. '_Guardian Familiar. No shadow of a doubt. Wonder where it went, and who his bound to_?'

Tossing a quick glance Kaido's way as he prepared to feast upon his own impressive lunch spread, the tennis prodigy's eye's suddenly snapped open to blaze with an unearthly glitter as he felt a sudden surge of dark energy.

At the opposite end of the hall, Ryoma sat in brooding silence, the bright-yellow, willow-tail, cat toy held loosely between thumb and forefinger. '_I know what I saw, it was Karupin. But where is he now?'_ Something abruptly tickled at the edge of his senses, an eerie feeling of gathering forces. Hissing as his blood fever momentarily raged, he felt a spark of danger.

Meanwhile, the object of his worries had given in; to the combined elements of full belly, lack of ability to go anywhere, and delightfully warm sun; to stretch out on his back for a well earned cat nap. Snoring away and dead to the world, he was blissfully unaware of Ryoma's pain, and the demons that watched him.

To be continued..........................................................

And here is where the story breaks away from the anime to focus on a new and dangerous situation.

A great threat to Ryoma arise's!!!!!!! Can his warring blood settle enough for him to survive???

Stand by for answers and startling revelations!!!!!!

Editor's note: In the Christian Mythos, demons are "fallen" (dark) angels and were initially the same type of being. The evil one was originally "the brightest of the angels." The Lord wishes to redeem everyone – even the demons – but their pride gets in the way. Hence the sense of the terms demon and angel can become reversed (a chosen (good) demon would become an angel – previously "fallen"). If even demons can be saved ... .


	4. Power Rising 2

Note: Flames belong only in a Dragon's mouth. Those who attempt to mimic this ability will be totally ignored.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis!!! sighs in deep sorrow Dragon's, demon's, Hikari and assorted whatever's belong to themselves.

I don't own Chrono Crusade either … . (Nor "Tales From The Crypt" – Ed.)

Greetings Prince Of Tennis Fans!!!

Yes, it's me again, sitting here kick starting my frazzled brain into writing the next chapter of Chronicles of the mythic brotherhood.

BUT FIRST--------a few words.

Several very kind people who are enjoying these stories have sent me e-mails that contain questions. I've sent replies, but I have an annoying little habit of being coy. "You see kiddies," I just love to add an element of mystery into my writing, and therefore rather then blatantly scream out what each person is, I much prefer to throw out little hints.

BUT, I swear by the shards of the dragon king's gold egg, that ALL WILL BE REVEALED!!!!!!!! (some day). So please have a little patience!!! I will however say this much, there will be pairings, so yaoi haters be warned!!! There will be a lot of Tezuka/Fuji later on!!!!!!

The word "Chronicle" is listed in the dictionary as: a record of events in chronological order, an account of history, or to record in a chronicle. This is exactly what I'm doing, but there will be times when things are explained in prologue's or as flash backs with the FULL story later on. E.g.: I came up with the idea for what Eiji and Oishi are; BUT, DSM wants to write their meeting story and has threatened me with gruesome and ugly death (or WORSE) If I so much as _dare_ to write it myself!!! So again, I ask for patience.

A very big thankyou must go to my dear friend Cat, whose great ideas have really played a huge part in bringing this chapter to light.

This chapter starts off paralleling Ep. 27; but breaks off midway to deal with Ryoma's crisis, so I will be following my own turn of events.

HEART OF DRAGON GOLD: CHRONICLE'S OF THE MYTHIC BROTHERHOOD

Story: Tora Macaw.

Consept: DSM

Ed.: Kerin or Zelgadis 55 (whoever gets in first!)

Additional ideas: Minion 363

PART 2:" Power rising"

Chapter: 2

Sakuno Ryuzaki gently lifted the lid from a large, square box to reveal a number of rectangular cakes within. In response to the admiring sighs of awe from her gathered group of friends, Sumire's granddaughter blushed a deep crimson and hoped with all her heart the object of her deepest desires would accept them as a gift. Leaning over her shoulder, her reddish-brown eyes sparking with admiration, her best friend Tomoka loudly remarked how good they looked.

"Oh yes!!" she cried, her arms waving in her enthusiasm as fires of youthful girlish passion flared about her, "Ryoma Sama will love them! Lets go find him!"

Nodding shyly, her face burning, the longhaired girl followed silently in her supremely confident friend's noisy wake.

Trying to force some food into his rebellious stomach, Ryoma did his best to ignore Horio when the young Mythic dropped onto the seat opposite to loudly inquire as to what he was eating. Ryoma wasn't in the mood to talk. _Karupin._ His mind had so fully settled on the undeniable fact that his Guardian Familiar was here at school that all else had been forcefully driven from his brain. Feeling a sudden surge in his blood; he winced within, hoping to mask his condition from those around him. If they were to discover his true nature … it was something he didn't want to think about. Oishi knew, and Tezuka DEFINITELY knew, but they kept his family secret well.

Tomoka's extremely loud shout in the doorway cut through his dark contemplations like a buzz saw; and, wearily resigning himself to his fate, he turned to stare blankly at the scene filling the doorway. Holding up a large banner proclaiming him to be the greatest person ever to grace a tennis court, Tomoka waved her arms as if chasing off a swarming cloud of flies, and shouted his name at the top of her incredibly loud and _annoying _voice.

"WE HAVE CAKE FOR YOU! RYOMA SAMA! RYOMA SAMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sighing, he resisted his first impulse to flee in terror; and settled instead for trying out a cake in the vain hopes that it would maybe settle his churning stomach, or at the very least make the girls go away. His third option, the hope that it would cause him to drop dead on the spot, didn't seem too bleak a prospect either.

At Ryoma's curt nod Sakuno inched her way up to him, as though expecting to be bitten, then placed the box before him with trembling hands. Clasping her hands beneath her chin, she then watched with baited breath as the dark haired boy she adored raked the open box with a glance then slowly reached for a cake.

"HEY! What have you got there, Echizen?"

His green-gold eyes lighting up at the sound of his friend's voice; Ryoma swung his head around, then grinned a little at the impressive load of food cradled in Momo's arm's. His own purple orbs brightening, Momo came forward then eyed the cakes with delight.

"Wow! You have some really nice cake here! Let me have some!"

Before anyone could stop him, one long arm whipped out; his hand seized a cake, then it vanished into his ever-ready mouth.

"Hey!" cried Horio indignantly. "That's not fair! How come HE gets to have one?"

Lifting her chin, and planting her hands on her hips, Tomoka firmly informed the teenager that, as Ryoma's sempai who takes care of him, Momo' could have at least one. Sighing; Ryoma suddenly decided it had become far too noisy to eat, and his headache was coming back along with the sting in his blood. If Karupin truly was here, he had to go and find him. Pushing to his feet, Ryoma absent-mindedly plucked a cake from the box, and then turned toward the doorway. Noticing the shadowed look in his friend's eyes, Momo' felt a sharp jolt of pain leak from Ryoma that instantly filled him with foreboding.

"Echizen, what's wrong?"

But the dark-haired boy hardly gave his tall, bristle-haired team-mate a second glance as he snagged a blue-wrapped box from the hoard in his arms and mumbled "please let me have this" as he left the room. Hating to be parted with food in any way, shape or form; Momo' loudly bemoaned the theft, then noticed Horio's troubled look.

"Something is wrong with Echizen."

Rounding on the concerned youth, Tomoka asked "Really Horio? Ryoma? What's wrong with him?"

Staring hard at the empty doorway, Sakuno felt her invisible wings shake. She'd had her suspicions for some time now, but been afraid to act on them. Ryoma never had so much as the time of day for her, let alone confide in his problems. Heaving a heavy sigh, as Horio theorised on how much his classmate must be worried about his tennis, her sad eye's met Momo's; and realised that he could sense it too.

Out on the school grounds, Ryoma cast about in a so-far fruitless search for his beloved furry friend. Failing even to trace his aura, the teenager was becoming increasingly worried.

'_Come to think of it_,' he thought as he passed the pool to take a quick glance under a nearby bench, '_he should have come to me by now_! _Has something happened to him_?' Straightening, he had a sudden vivid flash of memory from the day before that sent a shaft of ice water charging down his spine. Involuntarily, his wings appeared to snap out from his back; making him yelp in pain, then hurriedly disguise his true form once more as his entire being trembled in fear. '_The Dark Hunter_! _What if_ … . _NO_!'

Looking wildly all around him, then staring hard at a nearby line of pines, Ryoma could almost _see_ hateful, burning eyes upon him. Responding to the distinct feel of an unseen threat, he bolted for the safety of indoors and the sudden knowledge that he would find his guardian familiar within.

------------------------------------------

Up on the roof, Karupin abruptly jolted out of his doze, to leap to his feet and stare up at the high trees surrounding the school in fear mingled with rage. "Dark Hunters!" he yowled at the top of his voice. "I challenge you! Face me if you dare!" The rising breeze whirled about him, tugging on his fur, and carrying with it the faint echo of sinister laughter. "NO!" he gasped, turning for the still closed door. "I have to get out of here! Those insidious creatures are after my Ryoma!"

Racing for the door, he paused a moment to frantically send to the one creature who could truly help him now. '_Dragon King_! _Hear me great majesty_!' However, the sight of the door opening right in front of him drove the mental cry from his head. Dashing between the feet of two startled, human females; Karupin bolted full tilt down the stairs, feverishly praying he wouldn't be too late.

Down in the library Tezuka paused, his left hand frozen in place as he reached for a textbook. A frantic cry started to tickle faintly at the edge of his senses, then abruptly cut off. Letting his arms hang at his sides; the disguised gold dragon lifted his chin to frown darkly, his highly-tuned senses on full alert, then he spun on his heel to stride grimily for the exit. Hunters were about, and no Mythic' was safe.

Just as the end of Karupin's bushy tail vanished around the landing, and the rest of him charged wildly down the next flight of stairs, Ryoma appeared at the end of the corridor to trudge wearily past them; a bleak look of despair masking his pale face. Just then, he felt it; a faint, yet unmistakable, echo of his guardian's magical presence. His face lighting up with hope, he started to climb the stairs.

In his homeroom, Oishi addressed his assembled fellow students regarding the votes for next term's class President. Hands rose and there was a general round of agreement for the leading candidate. Smiling, Oishi thanked the group; then snapped his head sideways, his green eyes going wide at the sight of the cat tearing past the classroom door.

Ryoma no longer knew were he was going as he dragged himself back down the stairs. His head hurt fiercely and his blood felt like it was on fire. He had to get away and he knew he had to try to calm down. A route etched into his brain by repetition took control of his feet, and he soon found himself down in the tennis club change rooms with absolutely no idea how he had got there.

Holding his friend's willow-tail cat-toy loosely in both hands, he gazed sadly at the object with dull eyes. '_Karupin_,_ where are you_?_ Why won't you answer me_? _Is it because you're just angry or_ … ."

Sniffing back unshed tears; Ryoma sat up to wipe his eyes on his sleeve, then his shoulders slumped as he returned to his former drooping posture.

The click of the locker-room door, followed by the creak of it swinging open, interrupted his thoughts; and he slowly raised his eyes, hoping the person wouldn't be his captain. But the intruder was Momo', who smiled in greeting and made a light comment about his teammate being early.

Striding past Ryoma, the cord of his large gear bag looped over his left shoulder, the bristle-haired youth suddenly felt a wave of despair surge out from his friend to swirl around in a frothing maelstrom of raw emotion that made him wince. Practically forcing himself not take Ryoma in his arms, and offer the kind of loving comfort he felt his friend to be in desperate need of, Momo' walked over to the shelves, let his bag drop to the floor, then glanced back over his shoulder at the despondent young demon. Working up a winning smile, he asked, "what are you doing Echizen?"

Finding the floor incredibly interesting, Ryoma rumbled a surly "Nothing."

'_Some nothing'_ Removing his black school coat, Momo neatly folded it, then tried again. "Anything on your mind? You do know you can tell me ... anything."

Ryoma's head rose at the undercurrent of genuine concern and subtle hint in the tall youths tone. Gazing at Momo's' back as his team mate busied himself with his clothes, the young man wondered just how much his very perceptive friend already may know about him, and what his reaction would be if he dared to divulge in the truth. But some deeply buried well of caution rose up to stay the words that were subconsciously beginning to form. Something just didn't seem right. It was almost as if unseen ears were listening to his every word.

Shrugging nonchalantly, he said "why do you ask?"

Turning around to face the younger boy, Momo's large purple eyes twinkled as he tried hard to radiate friendship and trust. "It just seems that something is bothering you." Folding his long legs, Momo' gracefully sank down onto his knees, to gaze intently into Ryoma's eyes. '_They are like ... HIS eyes.'_ Realised the youth with a start as he looked deep into those sad green-gold orbs properly for the first time.

'_Why didn't I see it before_? _How COULD I be so BLIND_?' Taking a deep breath, the tall teenager stood up, then decided to come right out with it, and tackle things head on with the hope his little friend wouldn't freak out.

"There was a guardian familiar here at school today ... ."

"You saw him?" Ryoma leapt to his feet, the willow-tail firmly clutched in his shaking hand as he stared at Momo' in shock. '_So its true_! _Karupin really is here_!' Snapping his head up to gaze wide eyed at his best friend, Ryoma urged him "where sempai? Where did you see my cat?"

"When I saw him, I was still in class; but some girls said they saw a cat on the roof ... . HEY! Where are you going?"

Swiftly reaching out to snag the back of Ryoma's coat collar as the dark-haired boy tried to bolt away, Momo' firmly gripped his shoulders then said "now wait a minute, that was during lunch. Besides; Tezuka was up there not long ago, and he didn't see a cat! So, the guardian familiar really is bonded to you, hmmmm, I thought so."

Freeing himself from the almost claw like hold on his shoulders, Ryoma spun around to face his smiling friend. "Yes" he sighed as he gazed up. "His name is Karupin, ... well that's really a short way of saying his full name, ... and he is bonded to my family. He was my father's guardian first ... but Momo'! He has never come to school before! What could it mean?" Staring towards the door, Ryoma continued quietly. "There is some kind of danger Momo senpai, I can feel it."

"So can I Echizen, but I don't know what it is. Do you think your feline friend is in trouble?"

Ryoma's body became tense. "I can't _FEEL_ him! He could be in trouble, or it maybe nothing, but something is happening to me! I can't sense Karupin's presence like I normally can!" Tears sprang unheeded in Ryoma's eyes as his body began to shake in anguish at the changes occurring within him.

Carefully, Momo' drew the shorter boy into his arms to comfort him as he had wanted to from the start, and was shocked at how incredibly hot his little friend was. Lifting a hand so his long fingers gently sifted through Ryoma's glossy black hair, Momo' spoke softly in the hope of soothing the boys distress. "Whatever danger may threaten, I'm sure he will be all right. A Guardian Familiar has powers and I'm certain he can take care of himself! Besides, cats like to have adventures!"

"Not Karupin!" answered Ryoma emphatically as he struggled out of his friends embrace, "he is far too loyal to his duty to just run off for fun!" Turning, he mumbled "now if you will excuse me sempai, I must go and find him!"

Sighing at his friend's single-minded determination, Momo' lifted his right hand, then thrust it into his trouser pocket to withdraw a shinny, silver, padlock key, and dangle it before the teen's surprised gaze.

"I can see I can't stop you Echizen," he said as the boy prepared to dart away, "but at least let me offer some help. So here, take my bike and see if he's gone home."

Frozen to the spot, Ryoma's eyes glimmered with intense emotion, as he was suddenly overwhelmed with a rush of gratitude for his friends concern.

Leaning down, his left hand curving tenderly over Ryoma's shoulder, Momo' gave his friend a warm smile as he held the key out to him.

"Go Ezchizen. The sooner you get back, the better."

Returning Momo's smile; Ryoma's left arm curled up, his hand briefly covering his friends own before taking the key and departing. Taking a few steps, he paused, then looked back at his Sempai. "I owe you."

Momo held up his right hand to wave it in a dismissive flap. "That's fine! Just go and come back soon!"

Nodding, Ryoma vanished through the door. Left alone, Momo sighed as mild panic over his friend settled in his loving heart. Looking down sadly at his left hand were Ryoma had touched him, he thought, '_poor chibi_! _He could cook bread with the heat in his hands_.'

A short time later; Momo' strode out onto the tennis courts to meet the stern gaze of his captain who demanded, "where is Ezchizen?"

Flicking his eyes toward Oishi and Ryuzaki sensei, Momo' quickly explained to his irate leader about their youngest teammate leaving to find his guardian.

Behind Tezuka's shoulder, Ryuzaki gasped in shock. "You foolish creature! You let him _Leave_? Haven't you sensed ... ." Dropping her voice so the many humans dotted about the courts couldn't hear, she whispered, "_The Dark ones_?"

"What?!" Momo's head snapped back, his eyes flooding with fear as he frantically shot anxious looks at his coach, captain, and vice-captain in turn.

Grim faced, Tezuka tightly folded his arms as a narrow, twin jet of steam fired from his nostrils.

Pinning the squirming Momo' with his piercing authoritative gaze, he announced in hard tones, "we must find him ... before they do."

Karupin stood on the clubroom roof, staring out over the tennis courts with great, wide eyes. He could clearly see the dragon king surrounded by his charges as they paired off to begin practice. Fidgeting nervously, his paws kept a steady, non-stop, lift-and-drop dance as he watched the scene with ever-growing agitation.

"Three dragon's, a Blood, a stupid hairy-tailed rat, a basilisk ... . DAMN! 'By Jinnai's ancient wing feathers,' where the hell is my Ryoma?" Spotting a new Mythic' heading his way, the guardian familiar decided to ask if he knew his beloved friends whereabouts.

Completely unaware of events just about to unfold on the courts; Kaido strolled into the change room and stopped to stare in surprise at the long-haired cat that greeted him, by standing on it's hind legs, and dropping into a formal bow.

"Good afternoon honoured serpent man. Would you happen to know where my bond brother, Ryoma is?"

Hissing a little, the bandana-wearing youth sank down onto his hunches, then held out his right hand. "I've heard of your kind, but I've never seen a guardian before."

Karupin nodded with understanding, then approached the youth on all fours to accept his gentle caress. "I know you play tennis with Ryoma. Please, do you know where he is right now?"

Kaido hissed as he thoughtfully rubbed his chin. "He should be at practice with the others. He may ... ." Whatever he was about to say, was cut off as Inui's mind voice rang softly, but sternly, within his skull.

'_Kaido, Tezuka calls. Come at once_'

Springing upright, Kaido looked down at the cat then growled, "I have to go. Tezuka is waiting."

Karupin instantly sprang forward to run at the youth's heels as he sprinted for the tennis courts. "Whatever it is the dragon king wants, I'm coming with you!"

---------------------------------------------------

Eyes staring fixedly ahead, his hands gripping the handle bars so tight the plastic began to smoulder and melt, Ryoma rode Momo's bicycle at full pelt along side the foot path leading toward home. Legs pumping madly, he tore along at break-neck speed; occasionally slamming on the brakes to leave a snaky black tread trail in his wake, plant his feet on the ground, stand over the framework, and call his friends name. So far, silence had been his only answer.

Drawing closer to home, Ryoma's eyes fell upon the entrance of a nearby park. Full of dense shrubbery, high trees, and long grass full of unwary small game that a cat could practice his stalking in; the little patch of semi-tame wilderness, located in the heart of crowded suburbia, was one of Karupin's favourite haunts. Smiling a little at fond memories of many an afternoon spent here in the company of his best friend; Ryoma dismounted the bike, then wheeled it beside him as he passed through the park's low-slung gates.

Fully concealed within the shifting shadows of large hedges lining the winding pathways, three pairs of feral eyes tracked the youth's progress with keen interest.

Shifting his feet, his wings rustling with eager anticipation, the owner of the first pair of glowing white orbs turned to meet the blazing red eyes of his leader. "He is all alone master."

His equally blank eyed companion also turned appealing eyes to his superior. "Lets hunt him now master!!"

"No." Holding up a clawed hand, the leader fixed his Hunters with the force of his malignant, crimson-eyed stare. "We will observe, then strike; but do not attempt a capture as his power must be tested, and Lord Aion informed!" Letting the screening foliage fall back into place, the leader then hissed, "his power has been suppressed, but we shall draw it out!"

The bike rolled beside Ryoma with a soft, ticking sound. Pedals rose and fell as gleaming spokes reflected the late-afternoon sunshine. Walking briskly along the path that snaked its way through the park; the dark-haired youth cast his gaze left, then right, all the while calling his friends name. Every few minutes, he attempted to trace his guardian's very-distinct energy signature, but the effort only bought pain. Clutching his head in one hand; Ryoma hissed as sweat beaded his brow, then sank down on a nearby bench to rest. Close by, a large gap in the hedges showed a different path that led to playgrounds and picnic areas, making Ryoma debate within his mind if he should search there, or continue down to the parks central lake.

'_Karupin likes to tease the ducks_. _I think I'll go and see if he's there_.' Pushing to his feet; he seized the bike from its place against the back rest, started to walk, then stopped in surprise. Something big slinked out of the hedge, to crouch on the path before him, watching him out of narrow, slit-like eyes. For a moment, the two stared at each other; then, feeling his heart pound as fear tickled his senses, Ryoma backed warily away. When it made no attempt to follow he remounted the bike, then rapidly pedalled away.

After a minutes hard riding; he stopped, then risked a glance over his shoulder. Only a few leaves pushed by a light breeze skated across the smooth concrete, and the youth felt himself relax a little. Continuing on his way; his head suddenly shot up, his eyes widening with joy as he braked sharply. _Karupin_! No doubting it! He could feel the enchanted feline's presence somewhere close-by. Closing his eyes, he concentrated hard, ignoring the knife like pain stabbing at his skull. '_Karupin_! ... ow ... _Karupin_ ... _where_ ... _hiss_ ... _are you_?'

'_Ry…'ma _... _bewar'_ ... _Da'_ ... _'ters_ … .'

Eyes snapping open as fear returned to lance down his spine, Ryoma wondered what was interfering with the guardian's powers. He tried to send out his thoughts, but fell to his knees as he was overcome by a wave of dizziness. With the bike falling painfully on top of him, Ryoma cried out as a savage heat ripped through him. Fighting against it; the youth struggled upright, only to freeze at the sight that met his wide eyes.

A large, dark-skinned figure squatted right before him, it's sharp teeth showing as it grinned wickedly. Hampered by the bike lying across him; Ryoma fought to free himself, then heaved himself up to face the strange demon as he stood on unsteady legs. Volcano heat warred with ice water in his veins as the creature reared up to its full height to tower over him with an evil smirk. Hissing; it raised one sharply clawed hand, then advanced with a slow, measured step.

Ryoma felt his lips curl into a sneer, then snarled as pain burnt a searing, fiery trail though his body.

Losing control; Ryoma cried out as he involuntarily transformed: his large wings; long, whip-like tail; and sharp, straight horns poking through his hat – fully displayed to the world. Nodding with satisfaction at the teenager's predicament; the large demon unfolded a pair of great, dragonish wings; then crossed one arm over its body, his other lifting so the first two fingers of his hand lay calmly against his sideburn-covered cheek. Crossing his ankles, the Hunter gave the nonchalant air of leaning against nothing to study Ryoma at his leisure.

"Demon of Fire Lake," it hissed in a hateful, drawling voice "I challenge you."

"Then get a racket and meet me on a court" snapped Ryoma in a voice thick with pain. Lifting his head; so his burning, gold eyes appeared beneath the rim of his hat; he worked up a smug smirk, then growled his trademark "Mada mada da ne"

"HAH!" Throwing back his head; the demon roared with evil laughter, then flung out a hand to point at his short, defiant prey. "Fool! You will fight now!" A ball of darkness crackled to life inside the demon's hand, then arrowed out at Ryoma - who leapt aside just in time. Seconds later, the hedge he had been standing in front of vanished in a blaze of black fire.

Approval for the boy's lightening reflexes shone in the Hunter's white, staring eyes, then was replaced by a gleam of cunning.

"You can run, but can you ... FIGHT?!" A second energy ball left the Hunter's hands to explode in the space Ryoma's head had been. Turning to track the youth's dodging movements; he sneered sadistically, then fired off a third shot.

This time, the Hunter moved with Ryoma's leap, his dark fireball catching the edges of his victim's wings. Screaming from the pain as his wing sails smouldered, Ryoma threw himself on the ground, rolled, and leapt back onto his feet in one swift movement. Bracing his feet apart, his wings extended and tail lashing with anger, Ryoma glared; his wild, golden eyes glittering with malice through a curtain of sweaty, black hair as his shoulders heaved from exertion and pain. Feeling his demon powers rising, Ryoma curved one hand over the other, then cursed loudly at the feeble flame that formed there.

Laughing triumphantly, the Hunter pointed a victorious finger at the young demon then spat, "HE hasn't taught you! You don't _know_, DO YOU? A demon that can't fight is nothing!"

Twin orbs of blazing, molten gold snapped wide, then narrowed. "Then maybe you would like a tennis lesson from me. Or are you afraid I will beat you?"

"WHAT?" The Hunter's head shot back, his blank eyes incredulous. '_How DARE this brazen youth demean my powers, when it's clear he cannot use his own_?' Snarling like an enraged bear, the Hunter sent another dark fire ball spewing from his open palms; only to leap aside in shock when Ryoma seized the end of his own tail, and used it like a tennis racket, to catch, then return, the blast.

Smirking, the youth then spoke. "Mada mada da ne."

Lifting his wings, the Hunter suddenly hurled himself at Ryoma, his mouth open in a roar of fury.

Crouching, Ryoma leapt aside, only to yelp in dismay as his feet tangled in the forgotten pushbike as it lay across the path.Springing free of the offending object, he came to an abrupt halt as the back of his shirt was caught in a vice like grip; then he was roughly spun about, and thrown down onto his back. Almost knocked out by the force of his skull connecting sharply with the hard ground; Ryoma blinked fiercely to clear his wavering vision, as his hands curved up to grip the Hunter's hands holding him down.

Long tail lashing, he caught the demon hard across the back of the head; but the Hunter roared with anger, then used his own heavy tail to pin down the wildly thrashing limb, as he used his weight to pin Ryoma's small, slender body beneath him.

"Foolish imp. So you thought you could beat me" he purred as he stared into Ryoma's horrified eyes at close range. "Why don't you use the power you possess to defeat me? But ah! HE has suppressed them!" Slowly, teasingly, the Hunter lowered his right hand until it was resting lightly on Ryoma's brow, a faint bluish glow forming up to swirl mist like over the youth's pale face.

He found he couldn't speak, couldn't breath. The Dark Hunter looming over him, trapping him helplessly against the uncaring ground, had suddenly become the whole world. Eye lids flicking, Ryoma felt sickly faint. His blood seemed to be boiling, melting his bones and searing his flesh. Crying out, his back arching, it suddenly felt as if his insides were trying to force there way out.

An unexpected surge of great energy abruptly lanced through him, and set his body thrumming with unconfined raw power. A great, savage roar like that of a dragon erupted out of him; as his entire body glowed goldenly. With incredible strength; Ryoma curled his legs up, then braced his sneaker-shod feet against the Hunter's chest to fling him off with a sharp, double kick.

Flipping in mid-air; the Hunter landed lightly on his feet, to face his advisari with a triumphant, cruel smirk. "I have unlocked your power, imp of Fire Lake! Now, fight me!"

Wings fully-extended and glowing with a pale, golden sheen; Ryoma curved his hands, then snapped his arms out to drive a great jet of purple-black flame straight at the laughing Hunter. Leaping high; he cart wheeled in mid-air then landed lightly, his feet barely kissing the ground before charging Ryoma head on. The pair of demons collided, then grappled as they lifted several meters into the air.

Purple-black and dark-blue lightening flashed, setting fire to every bit of vegetation in sight, as arms swung, fists punched, and sharp claws raked at each other. Ryoma's head snapped to one side, his face bleeding from two sharp blows in succession; then, snarling, he returned the complement by driving his right fist hard into the Hunter's belly. Roaring, the larger demon flailed at his small opponent with wings and tail. A sharp blow to Ryoma's head sent him crashing to the ground, were he lay unmoving amidst a blaze of dark fire. In the distance, sirens wailed and raised voices swiftly drew near. Standing over his stunned victim, the Hunter turned his head to watch the approach of his comrades.

Dropping to his knees beside the fallen Ryoma, the leader hissed, "you have done well Sierra! His energy is incredible!" Reaching out a glowing hand, the Hunter prepared to extract a sample of the teenager's life force. Suddenly, a great, musical howl rang out; causing the Hunters to leap back, their hands clasped tight over their ears and their faces twisting in pain.

Turning toward the source of the sound, the leader scowled at the sight of the huge, smooth-haired, black-and-grey dog bounding up the path; a large group of human-disguised Mythic's right behind him. Shooting a single, hate-filled glare at the dragon king's snarling shadow form; the demon vanished, taking his Hunters with him.

-----------------------------------------------

Ryoma's eye lids flicked; and, groaning, he tossed his head as he fought against the dizziness and weakness disabling him.

"It's all right son. Your safe, lie quietly."

"Erm ... Dad? What ... ."

"Don't speak."

Ryoma felt arms tighten about him, and heard a sound very much like a sob. Letting his head fall to one side; he closed his eyes, then opened them, to meet Karupin's anxious gaze.

"Ryoma! Oh thank the Hikari your all right!" Climbing into his bond-brother's lap, he purred loudly while rubbing his head on the boy's chin, then said in an anguished voice, "if anything had happened to you ... ."

Lifting a feeble hand; Ryoma smiled, then weakly stroked his best friend. "I'm all right."

"But you almost weren't" broke in Tezuka's stern voice, making Ryoma wince at it's hard edge.

Slowly, he lifted his eyes to gaze sorrowfully at his captain; and was stunned to see a single, unshed tear glistening in those proud, regal eyes.

Turning around to gaze up at the dragon king; Karupin said quietly as he then bowed his head, "the fault is mine great majesty."

Ice glimmered in Tezuka's hard gaze, as he glared down through flashing glasses. "Had you come straight to me, this wouldn't have happened."

Closing his eyes, Karupin whispered, "I'm so sorry."

"No old friend," cut in Nanjiroh as Tezuka was about to reply. Fixing the dragon king with an angry, almost hateful, glare; he snarled, "it's not your fault Karupin ... that my son is changing."

Arms folded; his eyes hard, golden stones; silence was the disguised dragon's only answer.

-----------------------------------------------------

Leaving his son in Rinko, Karupin and Nanako's care; Nanjiroh sighed as he closed the bedroom door behind him, then leaned his back against it, his head back and eyes closed.

They had all easily escaped the inferno at the park; but even now, two hours later, the fire-fighters still battled the strange blaze that fought back as no fire had done before. His chin dropping onto his chest, Ryoma's father studied his clenched fist a moment as thoughts of his family history swirled about his troubled mind.

The Fire Lake Clan had once been proud and powerful, a royal family under the rule of the Mahou Pandemonium. But then came the dark times, the war of Aion. Those not killed outright had been enslaved, and the royal clans destroyed. But a tiny handful of survivors had bent the knee to Aion, thus the Fire Lake Clan had only just remained.

A short time later, Aion was overthrown by his twin brother. Those left of Fire Lake pledged loyalty ... except for one. Ruthlessly hunted as Aion's own; he fled the lower realm, to live among the humans of the mortal plane.

Hidden from his own kind, he became an outcast. But one day, he met a rare creature, the product of a frowned-upon mating, a female dragon of mixed colour; an exile like himself. For many years; the pair travelled together, forming a deep friendship that blossomed slowly into love. A single, male child was born ... the beginning of the Fire Lake curse.

Now, ten-thousand years on, Nanjiroh had sired the single male child that only his bloodline could produce. But ... the child proved to be a throw back from when the bloodline first began.

When he had been born, his demon parents had immediately seen the powerful blood surging throughout the infant and, fearing it would one day take control, had tried to purge it. They had failed. Knowing his dragon blood would wage war with his demon flesh; both Ryoma's parents had given up the tennis they had grown to love, to stabilize the boy by having him focus so fully on the sport himself. For a time; the plan had worked well as Ryoma's intense concentration had acted as a brake, effectively suppressing his change, but now ... .

Striding down stairs and out into the garden; Nanjiroh let his eyes linger on his private, tennis court - then frowned, a low curse escaping him at the sight of the person who stood there. Slipping a cigarette between his lips, and watching it ignite unaided, Nanjiroh glared sideways at the intruder, then growled,

"You can't have him. He is _MY SON_, not your heir!"

"He isn't fully demon as you are. Why do you fight me?"

Scowling, Nanjiro irritably flicked ash at the figure now standing beside him.

"Ryoma _IS_ _A_ demon! A member of The Fire Lake Clan, and will remain so!"

Honey-gold hair swayed as the person shook his head. "He is changing Echizen, you saw that today. Not even focusing on Tennis can stop it now, as my blood that flows within him has been released."

Sighing heavily at that undeniable proof; Nanjiroh ran anguished fingers through his short, black hair as his mind grappled with the knowledge his son would never again be the same. Yet he faced the bitter truth with hopeless defiance. "I won't ever give up and I wont give Ryoma to you."

"That's not a choice you can make."

Rounding angrily on his unwelcome guest; Nanjiroh slipped into his true form, then hissed savagely, dark energy sparking to life in his palms. "I will fight you. If I must."

"It's a fight you wont win. It's his destiny to become one of my own."

"My son, will never be yours!"

"Face the truth Echizen! He is a Demi-dragon, The _only_ one, and with my guidance ... ."

Long, black hair waving in the night wind; His eyes brimming with fiery, angry tears; the demon spat, "get out of my house."

For a long moment, hazel-gold eyes glimmered coldly, then Tezuka turned on his heel to stride away into the night.

epilogue

_The moonlight streamed in through open curtains, bathing the sleeping teenager in its soft, silver light. Moaning, he began to thrash in the grip of a nightmare. Instantly, the golden-furred cat on his bed placed his forepaws on the boy's head and chanted the spell he had been taught that day. Moments later, Ryoma was calm. Turning toward the windows, Karupin bowed to the one who stood there outlined by the moon's misty glow. The visitor silently stole into the room, then knelt down to run gentle fingers through the sleeper's hair. Standing, he then spoke softly to the boy's guardian._

_"Take good care of him Karupin_. _Take care of_ ... m_y grandson_."

_Leaving soundlessly as he had entered, Tezuka slipped out the window; and Karupin watched as the great dragon vanished against the dark sky. Sighing, Karupin turned away to return to Ryoma's side._

_In a large tree beyond the Echizen household; a great eagle sat motionless, it's red eyes glowing like coals as it fixed it's malignant gaze upon the open window, it's beak parting with a knowing smirk._

End of part 2

TO BE CONTINUED...........................

And now the truth is out!! Yes folks, Tezuka is Ryoma's Several times and (Species) removed ... Great grandfather!!

More to come!!

Chronicle notes: In answer to many Questions, I will explain People of "The Blood"

Born from powerful witches and wizards, they are Humans who have heightened senses of ESP, Empathy, Telekinesis, and Pyrokinesis. Some can heal by touch, and all "Bloods" possess extraordinary skills that allow them to excel at whatever they do with great ease. Powerful "Bloods" have blue eyes that glitter with an unearthly light (and are near impervious to poison). Please read "Loss of Innocence" for details of their sad demise, as the Fuji family are the last of "The Blood"

Stat' notes for Mythic's.

ONE.

DRAGON'S: Protectors and guardians of the Mythic Brotherhood ... . Ruled by their golden king; they are generally quiet and serious, but the very young (due to their inexperience with the world) can be rather shy, flamboyant, have dual personalities, or be down-right aggressive.

All Dragon's are scaled, winged, have various breath weapons, are effectively immortal, and have strong mental telepathy.

Dragon's souls are bonded by the Hikari to the bodies of human babies about to be stillborn, so they can be raised among humans undetected. (Some dragon's find this VERY tiresome, while others enjoy '_being a hatchling again!!!_')

Such a child is always very strong and gifted, but any human genetic faults remain. (Hence Tezuka's needed to wear glasses even though his dragon body has perfect vision!!)

Any dragon forgetting to "play along" with this disguise is instantly soul-released, sent into exile, and it's human body dies.

Main Characters.

Tezuka-----Type: Golden.  
Status: Dragon King.  
Age: Born in the time of the early dinosaurs.  
Size: Approx 70ft in length from nose to tail. His wing span is so great, that the dragons have a saying;  
"The king can shelter an entire clan beneath his wings."  
(This, however, is a fallacy.)

Background: As king of the dragons, it is his task to settle disputes and give his protection to those in need.  
Tezuka will often travel about to check on the well being of his "clans" and give advice to the young.  
During those rare times a female rises to mate, it is the king's responsibility to oversee the flight, and make certain of the couple's safety.

MORE STAT'S NEXT TIME!!

Next "Chronicle;" will be a humorous look at Kaido, and a few cheeky demons!!

Pairings: Kaido/Inui AND Mori/Uchimura.

Coming soon ... "Observations of the wild serpent" ... the third chronicle.

(It's already written, just needs editing.) ("groan" – Ed.)

Ed. Note: "Mahou" – lit. "Deamon King."


	5. Observations of the Wild Serpent 1

Hello, and welcome to yet another instalment of The Mythic Brotherhood Series.

This part of the chronicle takes a light-hearted look at Kaido, and reveals what type of creature he is. However, perceptive readers will already know!! Hee hee!!

Inspired by DSM's most recent fic's; and a holiday video she and my son made when we all went up to our state's big north where it's very hot ... (I swear, don't ever let those two loose with a camera!! It was very funny though!!); I have made a pair of little known Fudomine boys the main focus here.

A few revelations on their demon background will come to light, and Tachibana's answering message is from DSM.

A special thanks must also go to Darkness Eternal: whose wonderful little fic' "Observation of the Snape" set this idea in my head a while back, and who has given me permission to write this in a similar style.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince Of Tennis, Any kind of anime, or pink-and-purple dragons ... Well, maybe 1 pink-and-purple dragon.

Chronicles Of The Mythic Brother Hood

Part 3

Chapter 1

"OBSERVATIONS OF THE WILD SERPENT"

Mori Tatsunori smirked evilly. Beside him, Uchimura Kyousuke quivered as cold jolt of apprehension swam swiftly down his spinal cord. He knew _that_ look, and the kind of trouble that _always_ followed. The smirk became a grin; then evolved into a low, sinister chuckle. Pulling his cap over his eyes, the short youth muttered, "I'm doomed."

Risking a glance up, he peered at his lover from beneath the brim of his hat; his breath whistling between his tightly clenched teeth. The smug expression, of the prankster mind plotting world domination in the form of a hunt to end all hunts, was definitely not reassuring. Sighing, the teenager turned sad eyes to the integrator of his now whole, sorry existence; and wished the happy sport of human throttling hadn't been outlawed.

Overhead, florescent lighting causing round glasses to sheen with wicked malice; Mrs Matoh leaned forward, her hands firmly planting down on her desk top to rest on either side of a small pile of video cameras. Her right hand then rose, her middle finger giving the optical enhancers a small push as she addressed her class with the kind of authority Uchimura knew Tachibana would be proud of.

"Your Social Studies assignment for this term will be a video record of a person you admire." Leaving the barrier against the kids of her class fortress, the teacher paced a steady patrol before it. "Your video must include: observation with commentary, interviews and;" she paused in her speech to stalk up to Tatsunori, slam her hands down onto his desk, then firmly inform him at point blank range; "_NO NUDITY_!"

"Yes Mrs Matoh" the spiky-haired youth answered meekly over a chorus of giggles. Turning away, and blissfully unaware of the tongue poking out at her back, the raven-haired woman spoke on, her low-heeled shoes thudding lightly on the carpet as she prowled among her students.

"I expect this work to be of high standard. Be open and honest with your chosen subject ... . NO STALKING MR MORI" she added with a sudden whirl to glare fire and brimstone at the youth whose blank, innocent expression seemed to say: '_Who me_? _Why, I would never DO such a thing_!'

Invoking his second sight, Uchimura almost trembled at the sight of invisible wings sweeping forward to eagerly rub together. Standing at his teacher's call to select a camera, he glanced at his chuckling partner, the single thought of _'I've got a bad feeling about this'_ thrumming within his skull. "NO!"

"Oh yes!"

"NO Tatsu! It's _stalking_! We could get arrested!"

Laying an arm across the smaller boy's narrow shoulders, Mori grinned evilly; then lightly ran his tongue up Uchimura's slender neck, to nip briefly at his ears. "And since when did a mere human female put the fear of Aion into you?"

Irritably shoving his friend away, the young demon glared up from under the shadows of his grey-brimmed hat. "I'm just saying it's wrong, OK? Buchou wont approve; and besides, you'll get hauled before the Principle ..._ AGAIN_!"

Flapping a dismissive hand at his lover's anxiety, Mori closed his eyes and waved all common sense away. "He doesn't bother me!" Lifting his arms and neatly lacing his hands behind his head, Mori strolled off down the corridor while whistling 'The Devil's Trill' at high volume. All around, his fellow students took note and shuddered as they scrambled out of his way.

Glancing up, Uchimura shook his head in exasperation, then tried again. "You'll get kicked off the team."

That caught Mori's attention. Rolling his dark eyes downward, he spared his lover a peevish look. "Buchou wouldn't do that! Besides, this opportunity is just too good to pass by! What with the regional tournament so close."

Pushing through the doors before them and stepping out into the bright afternoon sunshine; Mori swung his arms about, deftly plucked the little cam'cord from his partner's hands, then held it up. One eye closing, his face twisting slightly, the spiky-haired young demon made a great show of studying the silver object. "Ah ... this is perfect!" Clicking the camera on; he held it to one eye, then smirked as Uchimura's scowling face appeared inside the viewer. "Smile darling!"

Hands shoving deep into pockets, the shorter boy grumbled, "Baka! You are so-o-o evil it's scary."

"Of course!" remarked Mori happily as he swung the defenceless camera around by its strap. "I've worked at it for years!"

The bell signalling the end of school rang out, and students thundered out the open doors in a mass escape. "Weekend at last!" someone shouted exuberantly.

"Movie tonight!" yelled another.

"Time to take over the world! AROOOHH!' screeched Mori while leaping up to punch the air with his fist, creating a mildly-panicked stampede among the teenagers just emerging behind him. Spinning around, he seized Uchimura in a sharp headlock, then furiously rubbed the top of his head with his knuckles, while demented laughter flowed from his lips. "Fire up the cam', and let's get started Kyo!"

Groaning at his lovers deranged expression, the smaller youth made one last ditch frantic effort to salvage his precarious school record from utter annihilation.

"Will you at least please call Tachibana first?"

Flicking his arm from Uchimura's neck, Mori huffed indignantly, "ok, ok, no need to get your tail in a twist!"

Stalking into a nearby park; the teenager produced a cell phone, punched in his Captain's number, then smirked wickedly at the home phone-message: "This is Kippei. I have left to take over Hell, and will return sometime Sunday night after my wild orgy of victory celebrations. Please leave your statement of homage, or leave a message with my secretary Lucifer … and make sure you give him the gift of your soul. Thank you!" The words ended with a loud beep, and Mori curled his lips in satisfaction as he slipped the phone back into his pocket.

Slapping his brow over the lack of the one person on Earth who held the power of Mori restraint in his hands, the smallest member of the Fudomine Tennis Regulars felt his world about to come smashing down.

-----------------------------------

Hidden behind the thick trunk of a spreading oak tree; Mori licked his lips, making Uchimura think (not for the first time) that there was something highly disturbing about watching his teammate surveying his chosen prey.

Raising the small camera, Mori trained its unblinking eye on its target; and; totally unaware of a lecherous, perverted gaze gleaming against a viewfinder; the bandana-wearing, Seigaku Regular jogged his way past them.

"Look at him Kyo. Behold … Kaido Kaoru! What a perfect subject! And just think of the info' we can get on him while having a perfect excuse to do so! This could really give us edge in the regional, and ..." Mori broke off to excitedly tweak one of the smaller youth's delicate ears, "... If we really get lucky, we'll catch him ... _in his true form_! Ha ha! Can you just see it? The look on old Matoh's face if the tape show's that amazing sight!"

Wondering when his beloved had suddenly developed this unpleasant death wish; Uchimura could only shake his head, and sadly follow along when Mori took off in enthusiastic pursuit of his new project.

"TIME: 4.37 P.M.  
DAY: 1  
SUBJECT: Kaido Kaoru of Seigaku Tennis Club  
LOCATION: In hiding, behind tree  
Mori Tatsunori reporting."

Smirking at his partner, the dark-haired youth laughed, "Hey! I sound pretty good!"

"I suppose telling you not to let it go to your head Tatsu, would have any effect." Remarked the smaller boy as he grumpily folded his arms.

"None whatsoever!"

"I knew it."

Clearing his throat, Mori assumed a husky, narrative type voice.

"Hello, and welcome to the 'I'm not David Attenborough' wildlife special. Today, we present to you a dangerous creature: one, that strikes terror into the heart and minds of up-and-coming, tennis players everywhere." Fixing his camera's blank eye on his subject, Mori spoke again as his victim trotted into view. "This is the wild Kaido. Here, we see him running in his native habitat. Note the plumage of green and white on the head, and that characteristic white towel slung around that muscular neck. Hmmm ... his AB's are nice ... OW!"

Rubbing his head from the sharp blow suddenly inflicted to the back of his skull; Mori 'eep'd at his outraged boy friend, whispered a quick "sorry" with accompanying kiss, then continued on. "The wild Kaido must keep up this daily ritual in order to play at his favourite past time. Ah! Now we see him pausing to indulge in liquid refreshment. How very exciting." Pausing the camera, Mori added, "Not! Come on Kyo, his moving again!" Like shadows, the pair slipped from their hiding place to track the young Mythic' as he entered the tennis grounds.

"TIME: 5.05 P.M.  
LOCATION: Seigaku tennis courts. Hiding behind hedge."

"Good" said Mori as he checked his watch, then moved aside a screen of foliage to push the camera into the resulting gap. "Here we see the wild Kaido doing what he does best. Note the graceful form, the powerful serve ... can I kill him now?"

"Huh?" Shaking his head, Uchimura suddenly snatched the camera, then leapt back, whipping it behind him and out of sight.

"Give me the Camera Kyo."

"Not on your life Tatsu."

Smiling in a way that set the smaller boy's wings shaking, Mori purred, "play nice."

Eyes going huge at Mori's advance; Uchimura sighed, then uncurled one arm to display the coveted object. "No killing."

"Yes mother." Regaining possession, Mori started his narrative. "The wild Kaido is also called the ' Viper' or 'Mamushi.' Here, we see the reason why. Note the angry hissing sound and the tiny-pupiled eyes. Ah yes, the wild Kaido is not a creature to be trifled with."

An argument suddenly broke out making Mori grin with maniacal glee as he filmed. "Yet the brave, but foolish, mongoose dares to bait the serpent in his den. He we see the bristle-furred snake-slayer firmly grasp the snake by the neck and attempt a kill, but the wild serpent fights back ... it's a spectacular battle for supremacy. However, intervention comes in the form of the savage Tezuka, who demands an atoning of 20 laps. So now, they run; and tomorrow, we shall update on their remarkable progress." Shutting down the camera, Mori flicked out a finger to close his lover's hanging jaw, then sealed the soft lips with a kiss.

"TIME: 7 A.M.  
DAY: 2  
LOCATION: Uncomfortable big bush. Kyo is so-o-o cute when he's asleep!"

Camera held up to his eye, Mori crouched within the damp leaves and tangled vines of an enormous hedge growing in a garden opposite the Kaoru residence. Training his zoom lens on a specific bedroom window; he nudged his dozing boy friend with an elbow, then pointed an excited finger. "Look! There he is!"

"Wha' ...?" Rubbing his sore eyes, Uchimura silently cursed his lover's powers of persuasion when it came to convincing the youth to join him for an all-night stakeout. So far however, the watch had been fruitless but as their chosen prey awoke to begin his day, the lurking hedge-dwellers became alert.

"The wild Kaido arises with the dawn" began Mori. "What marvellous deeds shall we see this day? The Kaido now sits down and prepares to partake of morning nourishment."

A sudden angry growl rudely interrupted Mori's little speech making him curse in both Japanese and ancient demonic. Sitting down with a hard thump, Uchimura looked pale and drawn. "Hara Heta!" he moaned as his arms curved over his rumbling belly. "Tatsu, I need food!"

Hissing in exasperation at his lover's bad timing as the form of a huge snake glided past the closed curtains and he missed filming it due to hugging his starving boyfriend; Mori dug into his pockets, silenced the demon's whine with a chocolate bar, then picked up the camera again. "Blast!" The snake had vanished, and a human woman stood at the open window, blissfully inhaling the crisp morning air.

"MUM!" Bellowed the unmistakable voice of Kaido from somewhere within. "HAVE YOU SEEN ... oh thanks Dad."

Seeing movement, Mori resumed his commentary. "The door opens, and the wild Kaido ventures out into the new day." Firmly grabbing one of Uchimura's arms; Mori lifted his protesting boy friend just under the elbow, to propel him into action.

Bursting from the hedge and covered with an assortment of different leaves, dead vines and smelly mulch; the pair suddenly yelped in shock as they found themselves dodging a large, heavy, yard broom being effectively welded by a very-irate, old lady. "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY GARDEN YOU PERVERTS!"

Nimbly leaping back to avoid having his head removed, Mori worked up an incredibly charming smile, then calmly faced the raging crone. "Madam, I assure you, I have never once perved at human female of your ... er'm ... advanced social standing."

Pale, blue eyes incredulous at the brazen youth's smooth speech, and staring in utter horror at the camera he still clutched in his nonchalantly waving hand as he spoke, the woman's voice rose to a deafening shriek that swiftly bought people to doorways and made Kaido run for his life. "YOU SCRUFFY LOOKING FILTHY DELINQUENTS! GO ON! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! POLICE! HELP!"

Swinging her broom, in a fair imitation of Takashi at his "burning" best, she hurled herself at Mori; as he indignantly stood his ground to say, "who's scruffy looking?"

Latching onto his arm in a desperate death-grip, Uchimiura blocked the swinging broom with his free arm, then yelled, "THAT'S OUR SIGNAL TO RUN TATSU!" Cursing, Mori allowed himself to be frantically dragged away.

A few blocks over, Kaido fought against the unreasonable urge to run and hide as two police cars shot past, siren's wailing and lights flashing wildly. Watching the cars vanish in the distance; he bowed his head, hissed with relief, then jogged on his way.

"TIME: 8.37 A.M.  
LOCATION: Riverbank after having resorted to powers to escape those accursed cop's!"

"The wild Kaido has come to ground beside its aquatic playground. Now to observe its presece here."

Twirling a raised finger, Uchimura wearily sighed, "Yippeeeee. Look Tatsu, can I go home?"

Squatting next to his lover; Mori raised a scornful eyebrow, then dealt him a gentle poke in the left shoulder blade. "Trust me Kyo, you don't want to miss this, and once we are home ... ." Leaning down; he breathed in the boy's ear, then lightly flicked his lips against a lobe, releasing a longing moan from his partner. "Oh look!" he chirped turning away to suddenly snatch up his camera, bringing a sullen glare to Uchimura's face. "This could get interesting!"

The tall, lanky form of Inui stood on the bank above them; the sunlight flashing across his glasses as he intently watched Kaido perform a series of rapid push-ups on the grass. "The wild Kaido has been joined by its mate, the pair coming together in a dazzling pre-mating display. Ah, such tenderness! See the way the wild Inui gently caresses its mate by use of soft handkerchief, then entices it's lover to lay flat and demonstrate further mating techniques ... ."

"Tatsu, he's doing more push ups ... ."

"To you maybe! Now where was I? Oh yes ... . Having worked up a sweat, the wild Kaido now enters the water to exercise the arms. His lover strolls in beside him ... oh what beautiful lip lock! Things are getting hot ... ."

"I don't see how sharing a water bottle is kissing Tatsu."

Ignoring his grumbling partner, Mori leaned forward, his breath leaving his open mouth as a heavy pant. "But now we see the courting couple leave the water and walk off together. Are they going to their den to breed? We shall follow and see!"

"TIME: 9.48 A.M.  
LOCATION: Sushi shop. Hiding place getting noisy. To many kids around."

"The wild serpents have stopped to partake a small meal and absorb certain refreshing liquid. My partner also indulges in breakfast at this time. Subjects are watching him. The wild Inui writes data. I find this disturbing."

To be continued ...


	6. Observations of the Wild Serpent 2

Disclamer: As the whole world Knows, Takeshi Konomi owns Prince Of Tennis and I own nothing. I just play in his sand box with some dragons and a demon or two......

I don't own Final fantasy or the Albed language either....

Big Thankyous to all those wonderful people out there for your reviews and your encourgement!! The ending for this story was written by request by DSM who loves Mori-Tachi pairing! Hope you, the reader enjoy it too!

A quick character note: Kippei may come across as a calm person in the anime, but lets face it; his off court behaviuor hasn't been too deeply explored and who knows, he may just have a weird sence of humuor when the mood takes him. Also, in this story please remember he is a _demon_ and has a certain level of mild mischief that's a part of his nature.

" Observations of the wild serpent."

Story: Tora Macaw.

Ed: Kerin

PART 2

Hastily turning his head while lowering his camera, Mori caught a glimpse of bright purple. Steadying his gaze, he found himself glaring at Mizuki who was casually twirling a lock of fine black hair around one finger, while observing Uchimura with a predatory gleam in his dark eyes. Appearing to come to a decision, the teen from St Rudolf glided forward and closed in on his prey.

Unaware of being stalked, Uchimura attacked his breakfast while ignoring the Seigaku boys as they quietly discussed his presences.

Licking his lips, Mizuki rapidly closed the gap, only to stop when an arm suddenly dropped over his neck, and a low voice smirked into his left ear.

" Hello Elf. Going somewhere?"

Dark eyes briefly glowed bright red then dimmed, setting the sleazy young man's nerves jangling. He spent all of two seconds silently cursing himself for his carelessness, then assumed a cool, collected expression.

"Tatsu, I didn't see you."

Curling back his lips to give his tennis rival his _other_ smile (the fanged one), Mori spoke as though quietly discussing the weather. "And now that you have, Go annoy some other poor unsuspecting victim."

"Annoy?" Faining shock, Mizuki dramatically lifted a hand to his chest, as a wounded look flooded his eyes. " Why, I only came over to wish Kyo here good luck for the regionals."

Puckering his lips, Mori blew cold breath in the dark haired boy's face, then let his lips part in an evil smirk." We will win Elf boy. Make no mistake!!"

Confronted by a mouthful of grinning shark's teeth, Mizuki felt a sudden urge to bolt for the dubious safety of the counter. Instead, he curled his hair about his finger with one hand, while nonchalantly shrugging Mori's arm off with the other.

"Hmm..our team is unstoppable, but..." Waving a hand with lazy indolence, the St Rudolf manager worked up a sly smirk of his own. " We have our Left handed killer and few other little surprises."

Mori drew back to raise a sardonic eye brow. " No chance elf. Fudomine is going to eat you... _alive!!_ "

Moving away, Mori returned to his seat, and retrieved the camera from its hiding place, to train the lense upon the doorway.

Catching the image of a face framed by coal black hair, the sharp fanged youth purred, " Now there's Kirihara, so do the world a favour and go bug prissy wings."

Mizuki gave the Rikkai singles-two star a sharp glance, then turned aside, one knee crossing the other, his right arm draped loosely over the back of his chair. Changing from twirling, he rubbed a dark strand of dangling forelock between thumb and index finger as he softly replied, "The demented mixed breed? Huh, I would rather play with a wounded dragon."

" Really?" Leaning forward, Mori's eyes glittered with demonic delight as he laid the camera aside. " You do know I can arrange that!!" Leaning back so his chair groaned and tipped alarmingly, the spiky haired teen laced his hands behind his head, then whistled quietly as he cheerfully studied the ceiling. " Now who can I....Hah!!" Shifting his weight so the chair legs hit the floor with one hell of loud bang that instantly caught the room's attention, Mori stretched his neck as he half stood to stare into Mizuki's startled eyes at point blank range. " Akutsu is easy enough to stir up!" Back snapping straight as he stood upright;Mori playfully informed his table partner to stay right where he was, and he would return with the bad tempered green before a tennis ball could bounce.

Gritting his teeth, Mizuki shot a quick sweeping glance to the room at large, frowned at how Inui was so obviously writing data on him, then placed his hands on the table to shove his chair back and push to his feet. Tossing a sly grin Uchimura's way as the young man glared daggers at the wan'na-be gigolo so close to his boyfriend, Mizuki ended the conversation by stalking up to the counter to lean upon it and wink at the handsome young man making fresh sushi rolls.

Sighing with pleasure at having won that round, Mori suddenly noticed his camera fodder was strolling out the door. So hastily grabbing a scowling Uchimura, he set off in hot pursuit.

"LOCATION: The mall. Hidden amongst the morning crowds. Kyo wants ice cream. _His so sweet!!  
_TIME: 11.52am"

" The wild Kaido and his mate appear to be searching for new adornment, or perhaps entertainment as they cast about in search of things to hunt." Pausing in his narrative, Mori gave a glaring security guard a jaunty salute, hastily shoved the camera inside the concealing folds of his coat, then ducked behind booth selling fruit juices. Peering out from behind a large gaily coloured sign boasting energy giving syrup drinks, Mori watched as Inui wrote out Kaido's reaction to the drink the bandana wearing boy had purchased, then smirked at Seigaku juice fiends frown as he held the clear plastic cup up to the light. Withdrawing the camera once more, Mori held it up to his eye.

" After studying the mixture at great length, we see the wild Inui return the drink to his mate." Murmured the youth as he filmed.

"Ah, Tatsu? Ah, this isn't a good idea right now."

"Huh?"

Wondering why his boyfriend was repeatedly tugging his coat, Mori turned to face him, and for the first time noticed the three burly, black clad security guards baring down on them, an angry glint flashing across their dark glasses.

Across the wide mall, Inui broke off his latest formula explanations to stare with great interest at the strange sight of Mori Tatsunori and his short off sider Uchimura Kyousuke, as they galloped headlong through the milling crowds, leaping benches and crashing through various displays in their headlong dash to escape the wrath of an ever growing band of security guards. Glasses gleaming with malicious pleasure at his rivals misfortune's, Inui wrote up his most useful data yet, while Kaido sighed with relief that it was finally someone else's turn to have a really bad day.

"LOCATION; The back of the bowling alley. Finally threw off those stupid humans after being chased for six blocks. Note to self: Human guards have absolutely NO sense of humour!  
TIME: now 1.37 pm."

" Kyo, I've been thinking."

Giving his lover a sour glare, Uchimura irritably brushed imaginary dust from his jacket, then grumbled, "Dangerous past time."

Mori chuckled lightly as he reached out to rub the top of Uchimura's cap so it twisted annoyingly against his

scalp. " Very dangerous! Hmmm...I was thinking, we could do with a little help."

Thoughtfully tapping his chin, Mori strolled to and fro before his sneering lover as he plotted his next line of attack. Coming to an abrupt halt, Mori whirled about so fast that Uchimura eeped and jumped back from mild fright.

" Tonight!"

"Excuse me?"

For a moment, Mori rubbed his hands together, then closed his eyes, pointing straight up with his left index finger, as his right arm folded behind his back. " Tonight I shall gather the team, and we shall hunt!!"

Uchimura's jaw dropped as he gazed at Mori in shear disbelief. "Hunt? Are crazy? no,no, don't answer that. Look, we aren't Lyrium!!

We can't _hunt_ the Seigaku regulars!!" Starting to pace, the short youth shook his head with worry. "It's countered as Stalking Tatsu, and we are in enough trouble with the humans as it is!!" Rounding on the smugly smiling Mori, Uchimura made one last ditch appeal. " Let's just scrap this tape, and start over. Then, maybe Mrs Matoh will let us live."

Voicing a snigger filled to busting with sadistic under tones that made Uchimure's heart sink, Mori wrapped loving arms about the shorter boy, then planted a firm kiss atop the grey cap's crown.

"You worry to much, and that's one of the reasons your so cute Kyo, but we are going to do this!"

Sighing, Uchimura snuggled into his lovers strong arms. "I'm doomed, I know it."

Laughing, Mori slid his warm fingers under the shorter boys chin then bent to kiss him, but snapped up right as two familiar figures wandered into view. Snatching up his camera, he excitedly squeaked, "What wonderful luck!" and got down to filming while Uchimura sarcastically groaned, "Yeah, lucky us!"

Totally deaf to his boyfriends sorrow's, Mori rasped into the camera's mic; " Here we clearly see the wild Kaido and his mate as they make their way back to their den. The wild Inui is tender as he delicately wipes the sweat from his mates brow, by using a clean face towel. Now, in a beautiful courtship display, The wild Inui feeds the Wild Kaido with the offering of a juicy ripe apple, which the wild Kaido accepts while turning a lovely shade a delicate red. With his back to the camera, the wild Inui seems to be ready to leave as he takes his mate in his arms and.......Kyo! Look at..THAT! "

His arms wrapped around his lovers waist, Uchimura forgot his about misgivings as he joined Mori in excitedly leaning forward. Both started in wonder, mouths agape at the unexpected scene unfolding before them.

There, in the shadows of the alleyway before them, Inui held Kaido in his arms, then he lifted his right hand to his face, and when it slowly lowered, a pair of thick, squared off glasses dangled firmly between thumb and forefinger.

Almost dropping the camera in awe at catching this incredible sight on film, Mori hissed under his breath as the pair before him

kissed tenderly. "Turn damn it!! Come on you juice brewing freak, lets see..._your eyes!"_

Shooting his boyfriend an apprehensive glance, Uchimira quietly cautioned, " If he does look this way, then make damn sure you don't look! I can't make out with a statue!!"

Keeping one eye firmly closed as a silently willed the disguised Basilisk to turn, Mori murmured out the corner of his mouth, " He can't freeze me through a camera Kyo. Oh boy, what a scoop this is!! I bet that snoop Shiba would pay a small fortune for a photo of Inui's naked gaze!!

Silently wondering if even a mear photo had the power to turn things into stone, Uchimura clung to his boyfriends hips in a mixture of terror and awe as the pair of serpents broke the kiss to gaze lovingly into each others eyes. Sighing at the tender sight of Kaido reaching up to gently stoke his lovers long, lean face, the little Fudomine demon rested his head against Mori's waist and closed his eyes. But he opened them at his lovers sharp intake of breath and back jerking movement as he watched the couple in the alley way

slowly turn his way. "That's it...oh yeah! Come on stone eyes, lets see those pretty gold peepers...."

The spiky haired head continued it's painfully slow twist, then both demons stifled a gasp, Uchimura ducking behind the shield of Mori's body as Inui began to face them. Keeping one eye tightly closed, Mori grit his teeth as the camera's eye piece dug uncomfortably into his flesh, and he felt his jaw hang loose as the corner of Inui's right eye came into view with a golden gleam....

" Mada mada da ne."

Cursing the Imp's horrendously bad timed arrival, Mori almost threw the camera down with frustraion as squared off glasses whipped back into place and Ryoma swaggered up to join his team mates.

" By Aion's accursed eagle, that stupid dragon blood!! Damn it!!" Rounding on his startled lover, Mori held up his thumb and index finger to hold them a tiny space apart and thrust them at Uchimura's face while moaning through clenched teeth, " This close!! Damn it Kyo, I was _this blasted close!!_ and that walking pile of dragon ash just Had to come and stick his nose in!!"

Shaking his head, Uchimura reached out to consolingly take his boy friends hand, only to step back when Mori whirled about to fix him with a fanatical bright gaze. "Sound the hunt call and gather the troops Kyo!"

" Hunt call? What the hell..Tatsu, for the last time we are NOT _Dark Hunters!_ We don't HAVE a _Hunt Call_ ! Look, can't we just.."

"No Kyo, we can't. Damn it, I'm not giving up. If those two are getting together tonight..." Pausing, Mori slammed his fist into his palm then snapped " I want to know!!"

Swinging about, Mori watched his prey jog away along side Ryoma, then turned his head to observed Inui as he strode off alone.

Hefting his camera yet again, the young demon shoved his cell phone at Uchimura with his free hand. "You and I will follow Kaido, so call up the others and have them watch bassy boy. With any luck, we'll hit pay dirt if they meet later."

Grumbling under his breath, the shorter youth dialed Ishida's number, completely unaware they had an unseen audience. Crimson eyes glowing within concealing shadows of his hiding place behind a huge dumpster, the silent watcher smirked with malicious delight. ' _sound the hunt call. Hmmm, not a bad idea.....' _

------------------------------------------------

"LOCATION: The cinema. Hail hail, the gangs all here...except for Tachi, damn it!! Stupid family visit! Oh well....Sure are alot of people around...plenty of humans...Hmmm.....some of the Shadow Rock clan...Hey that guy owes me money! Huff..now were was I? Oh yeah.....  
TIME: 7.30pm"

Having completed his pre-filming notes, Mori beamed at his assembled team mates, then led them through the cinema's crowed lobby to sketch out his plan. "Here, take these." he said while giving each demon a note book and pen. " Once inside, we take up strategic positions around those two belly crawlers and make certain you miss nothing!" Giving his hidden camera a little pat through the folds of his long, black leather coat, Mori sniggered then whispered, "Kyo and I will be right behind them." Straightening, he held out his hand and after a moments hesitation the others covered it in a comradely gesture. " Right, any last questions? Yes Masaya?"

" You promised me popcorn."

Mori airily waved a dismissive hand, then shoved a handful of notes at Ishida. "Buy him whatever he wants" Nodding, the tall bandana wearing demon youth's face slowly curved into a sly grin as he slipped an arm around Sakurai.

" Can I have ice cream?"

" Long as you two clean up the mess, I don't care. Anyone else? Yes Akira?"

Lowering his raised hand to absent mindedly stroke Shinji's shiny blue-black hair, he calmly reminded his team mate to keep his dance promise.

"Two hours of Dance Dance Revolution, I'm paying. OK, got it. Shinji, anything to say?"

Directing his comments straight at Mori's nose, he mumbled, " High borns of Thleerium shouldn't be acting like low born _donn_. We are not hunters and this exercise demeans us all, plus I'm sure there's a law about taking video camera's into a cinema. I don't even want to see this movie as I've heard it's rather boring and I can't see why the Seigaku team would even consider watching it. Mind you, two of them are snakes so this movie holds a connection for them I guess. But when did you ever listen to me even though my birth clan is so much higher than yours. You are always so arrogant and if you weren't my team mate I would crush you..."

" Shinji..."

"What...."

"Shut the hell up or I'll get the rope and ribbons out."

"Promises....."

Slapping his brow and ignoring Akira's blazing stare of doom, Mori indicated with an elbow nudge and quick flick of the fingers that their quarry was on the move and disappearing through the large double doors amidst a mildly jostling crowd.

A few minutes later, the Fudomine demons handed their tickets to smiling young woman (whose expression switched to one of apprehension at the sight of Mori) then entered the auditorium. A quick glance about showed their prey to be sitting dead center ten rows back from the screen, with the rest of Seigaku scattered in pairs throughout the large room and settling in comfortably.

Ishida and Sakurai took up seats to Inui and Kaido's right, while Kamio and Shinji slipped into empty chairs to the left.

Seeing the seats behind the Segiaku serpents already filled up with the seven regulars of Goykurin Chuu, Uchimura gave his boyfriend a sharp poke to the ribs then spoke quietly. "So much for your grand plan."

Mori sniggered in a disturbingly familiar tone that sent a couple of passing girls scurrying for cover as he turned into the eleventh row.

" Ordinary humans my love! What's the problem? Just give me two seconds...."

Stepping with the feather light tread of stalking cat, Mori sidled up to the regional hopefuls then leaned over to quietly speak when they glared at him resentfully. Coughing softly into his fist, the Fudomine youth then directed his remarks to Suzuki.

"You sir, have taken my seat."

Squirming slightly, the young man flicked his dark eyes briefly at the unwelcome intruder, then pretended to ignore him. Taking their que from their team mates defiance, the others sniggered under their breaths while shooting little glances of dislike Mori's way. Voicing a low, sinister chuckle, the spiky haired doubles one player almost draped himself over Inokuchi and Nakano to lower his head and stare into Suzuki's nervous eyes at point blank range.

" I can see you don't understand."

The Goykurin doubles one star was about to work up an angry reply to the veiled threat, when he jumped up in fright, his bladder almost losing control at the sight of Mori's eyes glowing scarlet in the dim light.

Suddenly realizing these seats didn't really suit his movie viewing pleasure at all, he snatched up his scattered snacks, then scurried off the find better arrangements, his team mates in hot pursuit. Turning to Uchimura, Mori smirked in triumph, then settled himself comfortably in the padded seat directly behind Inui.

'_Did you enjoy that? I must thank you for the valuable data you have supplied me._

Wincing a little at the strong mind send then glaring at the human disguised basilisk's ridged back as the youth hastily took notes,

Mori concentrated on resetting his mental defences, then curved an arm over his boy friend's shoulders as the movie began.

Ten minutes or so later, he surreptitiously withdrew his little cam cord, and held it against his chest, its lense trained on Inui's back as he whispered, " The wild serpents are watching a movie that is no doubt a documentary about their own kind, in fact, the resemblance is striking..."

"Fisssshhhhh..."

Twin orbs of pale grey in a lean face that whipped about to glare savagely at him, briefly flashed bright green, then Kaido turned his attention back to the screen. Smirking, Mori gave his camera an affectionate pat. ' _And he didn't even notice you my pet! Ah, what a joyous occasion! Those snake eyes will look so pretty on film..'_ Breaking off his thoughts at Uchimura's elbow nudge to the ribs, Mori swiftly thrust the camera out of sight as a passing usher paused to eye him suspiciously, then he gave his lover a long, passionate kiss, breaking off only when the man growled in disgust and stomped away.

"Thanks for the warning _Koibito_."

Uchimura's only answer was a long suffering sigh, then he rested his head on his lovers shoulder.

More time past. Huge, terrifying Anaconda's filled up the screen, making Mori chuckle at Kaido's snide remark at how much one of them resembled his uncle Ralph in America as he secretly continued to film and add whispered comments.

'_ Here we see the family of wild Kadio's frolicking with their human pets on the silver screen. But the Kadio serpent is rough and untrained, thus it devours it's pets with the deep throat action all male's really enjoy. We see the wild Kaido is getting excited at the sight. Perhaps he too longs to swallow his prey whole like that of his Basilisk mate whom we see taking valuable data at this time...' _

" Excuse me sir, but we must ask you come with us."

"Wha...?"

Mori had been so engrossed in his filming and Uchimura was too busy being sick, to notice two ushers and a dreaded security guard had sneaked up on him. Throwing a filthy look at Kaido as he positively hissed with glee over Mori's discovery at being in possession of an illegal video camera in a cinema, the outraged young demon allowed himself to be frog marched out of the auditorium while silently plotting dire vengeance on the Seigaku belly crawler.

----------------------------------

The movie ended and the rest of Fudomine gathered around Uchimura to compare notes and discover their ring leader had gone missing. While the smallest team member fretted, Akira very calmly informed his friend that no human ever got one over the razor fanged demon and reassured him that Mori was no doubt just lying in wait some where. Agreeing, Ishida pushed through the milling crowds blocking the doorways, to have his jaw drop in mute amazement at the scene before them.

Sirens wailing, blue lights flashing, three police cars careened across the road way, in pursuit of a wild eyed Mori who was bolting for his life.

Another car appeared on the scene to skid to a side ways halt before him. Doors flew open, and gun totting police officers instantly took up the chase. Like a fox being pursued by a pack of yelping hounds, Mori charged about, constantly ducking waving batons, weaving away from grasping hands, and leaping over policemen as he ploughed into them thus knocking them off their feet, his long black leather coat billowing out dramatically behind him as he sought means of escape. Overhead, a helicopter trained its search light on him, its chopping rotor blades whipping up the air as it hovered several meters above the chaotic chase.

Jumping into the roof of a parked mini van, Mori snarled at his human hunters, his eyes briefly flooding with red. Catching sight of his team mates as they stood flanked by a wide eyed Kaido and that insufferable data writing Inui, Mori sent them an urgent mind send.

'_I'm ending this farce now! meet me on the Fudomine tennis grounds!'_

Without waiting for a reply, he sprang off the van, sprinted straight at a large truck parked directly across his path, then gathered himself for one final leap. The back of his coat lifted, then fanned out to resemble big black wings as the force of his incredible vault carried him clean over the truck's high roof and out of sight.

All around, the watching crowd sighed with awe, then began to chatter excitedly while police offerers scratched their heads in disbelief, then regrouped to take up the chase.

Starting to move out, Akira paused when a familiar voice drawled close by. "Demons are such show off's, na Kabaji?"

"Usu!"

Shaking his head at the proud Hikari's obvious amusement, the flame haired halfling shot a quick glance at a frowning Tezuka standing to his left, then joined his team mates as they left for their rendezvous with their trouble making friend.

---------------------------------------------

Laying on his back in center of a silent tennis court, his hands laced behind his head as one bent leg crossed the other at the knee, Mori sang softly as he studied the night sky. Hearing the steady tramp of boot shod feet entering the area, he turned his head to smirk at his team mates steady approach. Rolling onto his belly, he then hissed like a snake and laughingly sat up to ask, " What took you so long?" Seeing their bemused expressions, Mori sprang lightly to his feet then whipped out his camera with a flourish. Holding it high, he smirked, " Time to pick up the chase boys!"

Assorted moans, sigh's and brow slaps met his announcement, causing the youth to frown. Then, his undefeated grin flashed out once more as he held up a cheery finger. " Now don't tell me you lot are giving up?" Akira and Shinji looked away while the others twitched restlessly. " Come _ON_, the night's still young and we have some serpents to film!" Seeing his team mates look of uncertainty, Mori spread his hands in an imploring gesture. " These are the demons' hours my friends! Come and join in the fun!"

Glaring, Shinji cast a quick look around and fully satisfied that no human eyes were near, lifted his arms then transformed. With great Reddish-brown with a sheen of red bat wings curved out from his sides, long whip like tail curling primly about his legs and long, slightly shaggy blue-black hair waving on the gentle night breeze, Shinji; Demon prince of The Times Circle Clan, was an impressive and formidable sight. Stepping back a little, Mori fixed his eyes on the royal demon's well grown horns as they reared smoothly back from just above his large pointed ears, then let his gaze rest briefly on the leaf shaped patterns adorning Shinji's brow, before lowering to meet the stern gaze of dark crimson eyes.

For a brief moment, their eyes locked in a silent battle of wills, that ended when Mori looked away first.

Bridging the gap between them with two easy strides, Shinji placed both clawed hands upon Mori's shoulders then spoke quietly.

" May I remind you member of The Razor Fang, of the great pact of the Brotherhood. All those of mythic blood took an oath to protect and defend each other, and your insistent chasing of the snake breeds may be counted as an act of war. I saw tonight that the dragon king is displeased and such behaviour is a reflection on all of us. Yet I shall openly join you in your venter this night and ask the rest of us to accompany you, not just to keep you from causing more trouble with the mortals, but also due to, lets say, a _personal_ matter."

Mori had sadly hung his head at Shinji's little speech, but now the spiky haired head shot up as he gazed at his prince in shear disbelief. Shinji _actually_ wished to catch the Seigaku snake breeds on film? Wanted to _AID_ him in his quest? Mind whirling at this unexpected turn of events, Mori found he could ask only one thing..."Why?"

Shrugging, Shinji resumed his normal human form, then started to walk, the others falling into place behind him as he answered his team mates question. " The Naga and the Basilisk intrigue me, as I've never seen them fully in their true forms. Plus, they are from Seigaku and It maybe interesting to annoy them and therefore take a mild revenge over a certain member who once did me out of the perfect grip tape......."

-----------------------------------------------

"LOCATION: Depths of the forest, hidden within the shadows of thick undergrowth.  
TIME: 12.24am"

" After carefully tracking the wild serpents, we continue our study of the snake bloods as they perform their pre-mating ritual. Iridescent python and rippling black and gold scales shimmer in the soft moon light as it filters through the tall trees to gently caress the serpents, adding its own loving touch and warm glow to this marvelously romantic atmosphere."

"Hmm.." Remarked Ishida as he stroked his chin and half turned his head to wink at Mori as he filmed the quiet setting laid out before them. "Your pretty good at this. Ever think of going professional?"

Crouched down on his other side, Akira groaned "Oh god help us all." then dealt his larger team mate a rebuking shove.

"Hey! Quiet you two!" snapped Mori with a low growl, then he pointed towards the distant tree line where two sets of white eyes hatefully watched the loving couple from their vantage point of an overhead branch.

Seeing a major drama about to unfold, Shinji warned everyone to stay hidden and shield their eyes while Mori kept filming and whispered,

" The mating serpents are about to have some serious company as a pair of predators close in. We now see the hunters stealthy approach, but the Wild serpents have not been caught unawares. Note the elemental powers of the wild Naga as it whips up a mini storm to drive away the predators, but the foolish beasts attack once more. The great golden eyes of the wild basilisk now come into play, and the hunters prove extremely foolhardy as they attempt a kill, but find to there extreme sorrow that the tables have turned, and they themselves have now become the victims."

-------------------------------------------

"MR MORI!"

The teachers strident scream spilt the Monday morning air with it's raucous venom, bringing the spiky haired student to an abrupt halt. Reaching the youth in four big aggressive strides, she snatched his left ear then dragged him forcefully into her class room.

Releasing him with a furious flick of the wrist, Mrs Matoh slammed Mori's video tape down onto her desk so hard it almost shattered, then snarled into his surprised face.

"Explain yourself Mori!!"

Curling his lip in a satisfied grin, he calmly answered, "Explain..what?"

Throwing up her hands in exasperation, the teacher practically screeched, "HEAVEN HELP ME!!", then slammed her tight clenched fist's down to face the impassive student.

"I give you and Uchimura a simple assignment, yet you completely take it over, then almost turn it into a national incident!! First, I tell you not to STALK, then I see you evading police on the late night news!!"

Pausing to draw breath, she fixed Mori with an angry, red-faced stare; then reached into one of her desks large open draws to remove then slam a large pile of papers down between them.

" Look at all these police reports!! Filming old ladies, taking a camera into a cinema, creating a puplic disturbance... what the hell were you thinking boy!!"

Mori opened his mouth to speak, but his teachers right fist crashed down on the desk once more.

" And when did I say you could turn this video into a special effects movie?"

Scratching his head in a puzzled manner, Mori said quietly, " Special effects movie? but Mrs Matoh...."

"NO BUTS!!" she screeched as she shook her fist in his face. Snatching up the tape, she stalked over to a VCR then hastily stuffed it in. Fuming as the screen erupted into life, she tapped her foot then flung out an accusing finger.

"Right Mr! Explain..THAT!!"

Fighting down the urge to yawn, Mori peered intently at the TV. A huge black and gold serpent gently twined it's self around the large python body of a half man, half snake, it's long tongue caressing the bazaar halflings naked human torso and face as their lower half's joined in a blatant sexual display that made his teacher blush, then savagely grind her teeth. The scene shifted, and the serpents began battling what looked like a pair of demons!

Shrugging nonchalantly as the demons on film turned to stone, Mori half turned away with a casual, "It looks pretty good to me."

"Well I gave no such permission to add C.G'ing to this tape!!"

Seizing Mori's arm in a killer grip that made him wince, his teacher roared " You are going before the princible..NOW!!"

Seated on a low stool by the office door, Mori listened with malicious pleasure to his teachers frantic rants. Knowing he had really out done himself this time to get such fantastic results, he leaned back to thoughally enjoy the show. Rising from behind his desk, the principle placed his hands behind his back and silently stared out the window.

It was only when the shouting woman paused to breath that he finally spoke.

"Thank you Mrs Matoh, I can take it from here..you my go."

Once the fuming teacher had left, the middle aged, grey haired man sighed heavily then crossed the office to securely bolt the door.

Knowing they wouldn't be disturbed, the principle addressed his remarks to the inanimate wooden object.

"You disappoint me young Tatsu, truly."

At the simple, soft spoken statement, Mori hung his head and mumbled, " I'm sorry"

The sound of leathery wings rustled in the following quiet. "You don't sound sorry"

" But, I have displeased you..clan father."

Risking a glance up, Mori saw the tall, black haired demon silently appraising him, a look of tender concern washing the sternness from his deep purple eyes. Lips curled to briefly display sharkish fangs, then he flicked his tail out to lightly lash the youths knees.

The chastisement was more a caress than a slap, yet tears sprang into Mori's red demon eyes.

Folding his arms, the older demon held his wings stiffly at his sides, then spoke in a deep tone of gentle sorrow.

" The moral realm is not your playground _Cbenymmehk yen. _Shinji was with you last night, and I know what he told you."

Pausing a moment, he glanced toward the window then gazed at Mori's pale face as he continued. " You should listen to the prince young imp. The Times Circle clan are just below that of Dark Storm and his father is second to Lord Adion himself."

" Dark Storm" Muttered Mori. " Tachi's clan. He's a royal too, but he is different."

"True, but the Razor Fang is also respected. However, your little escapade among the humans and the snake bloods may have bought the wrath of the dragon lord upon our heads. _Cbenym,_ may I remind you, it is _they_ not us who protect the Brotherhood."

"And the Hikari protect them!! Those over grown rock lizards are _nothing_ without the cloud dancers!"

"Yet those "Cloud dancers" have sided with Thleerium." Said the elder with a slightly menacing undertone that made Mori flush with shame. "Demons and Hikari are no longer at war imp. Times have changed and you would do well to respect them. Then of course, there is of still the matter of yesterday to discuss."

Flinching as his clan leader strode up to him, then carefully laid both hands on his shoulders, Mori hardly dared to look the taller demon in the eye, yet he patted the youths shoulders in a fatherly fashion as he sighed deeply.

" If not for the fact that you are my favourite Great Grandson...but you are my boy, and I can cover for you...again!"

Hope shone in Mori's eyes as he stood up for the fist time since the lecture had begun. "You mean..?"

"Yes imp, I'll clean up your mess and settle the dragon king, but this _Cbenymmehk yen_ is the very _LAST TIME_ ! Understand?"

A radiant smile lit up Mori's solemn face as even being called by his true demon name no longer cowered him. He was off the hook, and this time, he silently vowed to stay off it, for a little while at least.

"Oh yes Great Grandfather, I'll be as good as a new born Hikari babe!"

"That's what you said last time Grandson." Chided the elder gently while giving Mori's horns a playful twist.

------------------------------------------

The time had come to return to class. Closing the principle office door behind him, Mori was surprised by the soft voice that spoke by his ear. "So you got lucky Tatsu."

"Tachi!!"

"Come here Baka!"

Pushing himself off the wall he'd been leaning on, Kippei pulled Mori into his arms and kissed him soundly. Breaking contact, he held Mori against his chest, then murmured into his hair.

"Your just damn lucky the principle is your Clan Leader as well as your Great Grandfather or you would be a steaming pile of charred dragon exhaust by now. I'm not about to loose you my love, so you had best behave 'cause if you don't, Uchimura will be missing his primary bed warmer and I will...."

Covering Mori's mouth with his own, Kippei left the threat hanging and Mori found he didn't mind at all.

End of third chronicle.

To be continued................

The Words: cbenymmehk yen.....means " Spiralling Air ". Mori is an expert flyer and perfectly at home in the air which is his birth element.

Kiobito: lover

Character notes: 2

Demons. ( Thleerium )

Most numerous of the Mythic races, they dwell in the lower realm known as Thleer. Social status range from the high lords and nobles, to the " common " clans and lesser demons. ( Donn ) Based on " Chrono Crusade ", Thleerium can be helpful as they are allied with Hikari, but there are those who can be harmful or just plain mischievous.

Thleer is ruled by the Maou Adion. Older than his twin by two minutes, he over threw Aions rule shortly after the defeat of pandemonium.

Demons. ( Lyrium )

Known as Dark Hunters, they are elite fighters trained by Aion to seek out and steal the life force of powerful Mythic's. Most originate from the low-born clans, but a few high-borns have turned from Adion's peace to join the hunters as captains under Aion's orders. Lyrium dwell in the "Under Dark" of Jigoku . ( Based on Japanese myths )

Final note.

Demons and Hikari are " breed compatible" but such unions are extremly rare. Off spring of these couples are called Sluagh, and like "Saiyuki's " Gojyo, they are frowned on as taboo. As these offspring are uncomfortable in both the lower and upper realms they tend to live on the mortal realm.


	7. Coda 1, Mythic Brotherhood QA

Hello and welcome to something a little different.

While I'm still writing up the next chronicle for " Heart of Dragon Gold"..........."Dono's Brightmoon."

I thought I would write up a little Q A session. Here, you the reader, may find some answers to the questions asked in your reviews. Those who have provided me with e-mail addresses have already been answered, but I felt it was high time I answered some other review questions all in one hit. So here goes nothing!!

ANN: Q : Are mori and Tachi lovers?

Answer: Although I write Heart Of Dragon Gold on my own, I do get a lot of extra ideas and advice from my friend and fellow FF. Net writer D.S.M....( Death's Silent Mistress ) It was at her request, and it appeals to me, that the entire Fudomine team be lovers.

Therefore, they tend to be into "partner swopping"

However, there is an acceptation here. Shinji and Akira keep to themselves. Now Akira is half human; his father was a Hikari, so he has Hikari powers. ( its also where he gets his incredible speed from )

Shinji is one of the high demon lords and effectively a prince. He is very protective of Akira and always draws him off to one side if the others happen to start up a" group thing."

---------------------------------------------------------

Drifting Wanderer: Q: Love Triangle?

Answer: Please see above, but one definite triangle is Tatsu, Tachi and Uchimura. Thankfully, its a peaceful one but Uchimura does get a little jealous some times.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Ashura Akuma: Q: Is medusa Inui's mother, is Ryoma really sitting on Tezuka the dragon's head, is a Demi-Dragon a mix of Demon and Dragon and is Rinko Tezuka's daughter?

Answer: 1..No, Inui's mum was a basilisk but was killed shortly after Inui's birth. There are however Gorgon's among the Mythic Brotherhood. I just haven't written them in yet.

Answer: 2...Tezuka the Dragon King loves his several times removed great grandson very much and often allows Ryoma a perch on his head or a ride on his back. After all, its the kind of thing loving grandfathers do!

Answer: 3...I know I went into greater detail in my e. mail to you, but I will briefly say this again: Yes. A Demi-Dragon is a Demon-Dragon crossbreed. This union has only ever occurred once. ( 10,000 years ago ) and the Demi-Dragon bloodline all started with a male demon and Tezuka's only daughter...( deceased )

Final word: There are a few Subspecies of dragons that are very small and aren't consided true dragons by other mythics and these tend to breed more readily with different kinds therefore producing some strange cross breeds.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Akari Hyashi: Q: Hopefully by the end I'll understand everything.

Answer: At present, all the stories are still in the intro stage. Once that's all written, the stories will roughly follow the anime and start to blend together, but some will overlap as they will be different stories on the same time line. Hopefully, all will be clearer down the track.

------------------------------------------------------------

Rubymoon: Q : Will there be yaoi?

Answer: If you take a look at the rating you will now notice it has been changed to 13 PGR. This is because...Yes, there will be yaoi! stay tuned!

--------------------------------------------------------

Babymar-mar: Q: Is Fuji and Tezuka fluffiness going to be in story and what's the Ryoma family curse?

Answer: The entire chronicle will eventually revolve around Fuji and Tezuka's love so there will definitely be fluffiness!

As you may have already guessed, the " Heart Of Dragon Gold" is talking about Tezuka. When Tezuka finally realizes he loves Fuji, then the Blood youth will have won ' a heart of dragon gold '

As was revealed in " Power Rising" the family curse is that the males can father only one child and its always a boy. " Fire Lake" clan have dragon blood, also considered a curse.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Drifting Wanderer: Q: Why is age 70 so special for Dragon kind?

Answer: At 70, a dragon is considered to become a young adult. Its a lot like a human turning 21.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's it for now. If more questions arise in reviews, I will do this QA session again.

Thankyou for all your support. Take care......Tora Macaw.


	8. Dono's Bright Moon 1

Hello and welcome to another chapter. This fic was first going to be written by D.S.M, but as she is so busy dealing with everything life keeps throwing at her, I am writing this up myself. ( well I have written the rest on my own. ) However, I will attempt to stay as faithful to her ideas as I can. Although I have mentioned in " Trammel Line Stories" that Eiji is a "cat" and Oishi a "dog", I have not yet fully revealed their true Mythic natures and will do so here. One little clue: "Dono" comes from the word "Tono", which means "Lord". It is higher than " Sama" and confers complete respect. And the " Bright moon" ? Well.....read on and you shall find out!

" Heart Of Dragon Gold---The Chronicles Of The Mythic Brotherhood."

" Dono's Bright moon."

Story: Tora Macaw.

Concept:D.S.M

Chapter 1

Prologue

" Seigaku wins" called the lines man from his high seat.

Striding forward the Golden pair shook hand with their opponents, then together they strolled from the court.

" It's hot" said Oishi wiping his sweaty brow with the back of his hand. " I need a drink."

" Water, water..." panted Eiji in reply.

Passing through the gate, they accepted the enthusiastic acclaim of their fellow time mates, then reached for the drinking flasks nestled against their gear bags. Smiling tenderly, Oishi held out a towel to his doubles partner who took it; his right hand briefly lingering on Oishi's, then the springy redhead vigorously applied it to his moist face, neck and hair. Oishi gave his own face similar ministrations with a second towel, then nodded to his captain as the stotic youth approached them.

" Well done. Again, your skills have bought victory to Seigaku."

The grinning face of Eiji appeared from beneath his towel, and one deep blue eye closed in a wink as Tezuka turned away to speak with Fuji.

Taking a long drink from his water bottle, the young man voiced a contented sigh then tipped his head back and closed his eyes. Drawing a deep breath, Eiji enjoyed the warmth of the sun on his face now he was no longer running about under it's fiery, hot radiance. A light breeze gently fanned his face to stir the tendrils of his hair and dry the last traces of tennis induced moisture on his cooling skin. Flushed redness bought on by the intense exercise faded away, leaving him with a warm glow of satisfaction for a job well done. Two gentle hands softly caressed his sides, then a pair of arms encircled his waist from behind. Humming contentedly as silky lips briefly flicked lightly against his ear, Eiji then turned to gaze into glittering twin orbs of forest green.

" hmm...Oishi, that's nice nya."

" Good" came the loving murmur as the dark haired boy reached up to carefully caress one smooth, pink cheek. " You mustn't exhaust yourself."

The long fingers dragged down the side of Eiji's face, then brushed with feather-light tenderness against the large white bandage that was a permanent feature of his lover's face. The flame haired youth gasped at the gentle touch and closed his eyes as he turned his body to accept his boy friends warm embrace. Oishi placed a soft kiss on top of Eiji's head, then lightly gripped the youth's shoulders so the teenager gazed up at him. For a moment, Oishi's eyes searched his lover's face, the he spoke with tender concern.

" Does it hurt again?"

Lifting his right hand so his fingers lingered on the bandage, Eiji's azure eyes clouded over as deeply buried pain rose out of the depths of his memory to briefly plague him. Seeing the flash of hurt within those beautiful large orbs, Oishi held his lover close and wished with every fiber of his being he could turn back time and prevent the terrifying occurrence that had once befallen his life's light. But such power was not his to command and all he could do now was to offer comfort to the one he loved with all his heart.

Trembling in his lover's arms, Eiji felt his cheek momentarily burn and he shuddered with fear as the memories he had fought so hard and so long to suppress, clawed their loathsome way out of the deepest recesses of his mind, and he unwilling found himself being transported back in time; to just over one year ago...........

-------------------------------------------------------

Eiji awoke as he always did; in the small hours before dawn.

Propping himself up on his right elbow, he gazed at the overhead stars twinkling in the dark sky beyond his bedroom window.

Throwing back his bedding, his breath hissed in a lengthy yawn as his lips curled back revealing catlike teeth.

Blinking his dark blue eyes as they flooded with flecks of shimmering gold, the red haired youth stood, stretched contentedly and reached for the black clothing neatly folded beside his bed. He dressed rapidly as he knew he only had two hours before sunrise, but for him, it was plenty of time to play in pre-dawn darkness; in a time that belonged to the cats.

Dodging the very occasional car by ducking under or behind some form of cover that always presented itself when needed, a large, lean cat with fur the color of fire slipped unseen through deserted streets as he bounded toward a nearby hill top.

The high earth mound loomed up before him as a great brooding shadow sitting silently framed by the bright glittering celestial curtain, bringing a happy smile to the felines lips as he began his assent.

Atop the hill was a huge old dumpster crate. When sitting upon it, one could get a grand view of the entire city all laid out like a giant toy, but to the young feline, it was like looking out at the entire world.

It was his favourite place, a special place and far as he was concerned, it was his hill alone.

Drawing near the summit, his nostrils twitched as the powerful sent of a stranger floated to him on the light breeze and at once, Eiji felt a serge of unreasonable anger. How dare someone else be here, invading his hill top and intrude upon his privacy! Laying his ears flat against his skull, the big cat slunk forward, his long body held low to the ground as he snarled a challenge at the invader.

Two eyes of green flame set in a broad canine face regarded him calmly as a long bristle-furred tail wagged in greeting, but the red furred cat answered with a growl as the fur along his spine stood stiffly.

"You have invaded my hill top dog! Go Away!"

Normally, the sound of a human voice issuing from the mouth of a lion-sized cat was enough to send any dog with half a brain fleeing in terror, but this one mealy cocked it's head to one side then lifted a forepaw that more closely resembled a human hand as it softly spoke.

" I mean you no harm."

Eiji glared as he drank in the sight of the short glossy fur all bridled with varying shadow shades ranging from smoky grey to light silver and deepest black, before locking eyes with those of the dog.

" Nya!! This is my place you flea scratcher! My hill, my place, my _dumpster_!! Just who do you think you are to be sitting up there in my special spot?"

Standing, the large canine Twitched its triangular, stand-up ears, then leapt down lightly to stroll quietly past the enraged cat as it spat savagely. Stopping a short distance away, the great dog swung its tail then looked back to speak over one muscular shoulder.

" Sorry, I had no idea that crate was your private property. I'll be going now."

Flicking his own tail as the smooth coated dog walked slowly away, Ejij suddenly felt his anger drain away due to the kindness in the bridled canines smooth voice. Leaping up to stand atop the crate, he watched the stranger trot down the hill and be swallowed up by the shadows, then he turned his attention to the sky. Tomorrow would mark the beginning of a whole new phase in his life and slipping back into his birth form, Eiji linked his clawed hands behind his head to mull over his future.

There had once been a time when his kind had been plentiful, but now only a scant handful remained. None of them lived in Japan anymore and Eiji wouldn't have even known of their existence if his mother hadn't informed him. Sighing. he sadly thought of his long dead father. _He_ had been what Eiji was now and as the power came only through the male blood line, his older sister was perfectly human.'_Even so'_ he mused as a group of shooting stars blazed silvery trails across the sky, '_cats still adore her...'_ Sitting up, he let his long legs dangle over the crates edge and drew his claws along the top. In the eastern sky, a faint orange glow was forming to herald the coming of dawn. Soon, he would have to return home.

There was a slinking movement on the ground, then several cats vaulted onto the crate to stand before him. One of them, a smooth coated tabby spoke quietly.

" You seem troubled my lord."

Reaching out to caress his subjects as they purred and slunk about him, Eiji smiled sadly. True enough; he could summon and control every breed of cat in existence, but while they were respectful and polite, he keenly felt the absence of a true friend, a companion. Lifting the tabby into his lap, he gently informed the creature he was fine and just thinking about starting in a new school.

" Human Learning, pah!! a fool's errand. Humans know nothing."

Eiji laughed brightly at the cats scornful tone as he lovingly stroked it.

" Does this mean a human is only good for opening a tin of cat food then, nya? "

" Indeed!" the cat answered smugly " They at least have hands. So, where is it you will go to learn the things a human needs to know?"

Glancing at the rosy, glowing dawn sky, Eiji became fully human as he gave his friend an apologetic pat, then stood up to stretch.

" It's a good place, and it's called Seishun Academy.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Reaching home after an easy jog, Eiji ate his breakfast, brushed his teeth ( and spent a few minutes admiring the gleaming white fangs of his true self ) Then dressed in his brand new black school uniform. Bounding enthusiastically from his house, he paused a moment to cry out " High school, here I come Nya!!" then tore off down the street at a dead run.

Standing before the high gates as large groups of chatting students swarmed about him, Ejij's dark eyes gleamed with excitement. After the boredom that had been lower school, attending high school now seemed to be a very interesting prospect. Opening his mind, the young mythic attuned his senses and almost fell down in shock. A power reading such as he'd never felt before briefly touched him only to zip away and leave him gasping.

' _Nya! What in the world was THAT? I've never felt anything like it! _'

Straightening, Eiji regained his breath then caught sight of a golden-brown haired student intently studying him from a short distance away. Meeting the youths steady Hazel-Gold eyes, Eiji suddenly felt drawn to him in a way he couldn't explain. He knew the youth was a Mythic, but he was keeping his identity shielded in way that most had yet to master.

His calm scrutiny over, the regal youth turned and strolled away to be rapidly swallowed up by the vast milling crowds.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell shrilled out its strident summons and Eiji entered his first ever class at Seishun. Sitting, he glanced around at his classmates and almost stood up again in surprise when a pair of very blue eyes opened up to gaze into his own. Lifting a trembling finger, Eiji whispered; ' you..your a..you are..._Blood._'

" Really?" answered the teenager with a serene smile and light silvery laugh. " saa..how very strange."

Laying his left arm across his desk, the 'blood' youth rested his cheek on his right palm and regarded his shocked classmate calmly.

" I feel you are connected to cats in some way, hmmm...do you play tennis?"

"Huh?" The unexpected question took him completely by surprise. "Er..yes, I er..I do play...a little.."

Again the boy laughed in his quiet, yet sinister way. Eiji started to hunt around in his mind for something more to say, but his teacher was speaking, and there was no more time for talk.

Morning break rolled around and was soon followed by lunch. Eiji sat beside his classmate and gave Fuji a wicked grin as the subject of tennis once more rose up between them.

"Nya! I can play a little tennis, wanna see nya?"

Fuji smiled. " Nya? haha..the way you say that you sound like you're meowing." Ducking his head, Ejij blushed and Fuji passed him a prawn from his obento box. " saa...I would like to see you play. I believe there will be selections held after school today for Seigaku regulars. Lets see how good you are then."

Laughing, Eiji declared it would be a disaster, but he agreed anyway.

-------------------------------------------------

Leaping high into the air, Eiji smacked the ball clean out of the sky and sent it zipping back at his startled opponent who swung and missed.

"Game! 6 games to 2. Kikarmaru wins!"

Striding off the court, Ejij laughed nervously at the watching crowd, then joined Fuji by the fence. Tipping his head to one side, the smiling teenager smirked; " Play a little tennis hmm? A disaster hmm?" Looking over to where a woman in a pink tracksuit stood appraising the hopefuls, Fuji then murmured " I think you have impressed the coach."

" Think so Nya? Well it looks like I may make the team! Then, we can play together 'cause your really good too!"

When the last group of players trudged from the courts, the older woman raised her clip board then called for attention.

" The following students have been selected: Syusuke Fuji, "

Nudging his new friend as Ryuzaiki called out a second name, Ejij whispered, ' I knew you would make it, nya! '

Two more names were called then the coach announced; " Eiji kikumaru!"

Barely able to contain his excitement, Eiji jumped about then stopped to gape as a new player was called fourth.

" Kunimitsu Tezuka"

' _It's him! The guy from this morning!_ '

As though picking Eiji's thoughts from the air, the proud youth with the wind-swept looking hair turned his imperial gaze towards him a moment, then returned his full attention to the coach. The flame haired youth peered at Fuji then grinned as he noticed the look on his friends face. ' _I think his in love! '_

Sweeping the students with a stern gaze, the coach called out a new name. " Syuichiro Oishi! "

Placing his hands behind his back, Eiji glanced idly at the short haired youth as he passed, then startled as the players scent drifted into his highly sensitive nostrils. Shaking, Eiji recognized the smell as the same strong dog-like odor from the early morning.

But try as he might, he couldn't see past the canines human disguise.

---------------------------------------------------------

That night with the combined excitement of being selected for the school tennis team and making new friends, Eiji found he was too restless to sleep. Donning his black clothing, He stole out into the night, blissfully unaware of his terrifying ordeal to come.

To be continued......

Cliffee...sort of. Hope to able to update this soon, but the Christmas holidays have begun and I have alot of other things to do, so please be patent. I will type up Oishi's stat's on next posting.

Please leave your review, and thank you to all my readers for your past support. You are all so wonderful!! I will happily answer any questions you have on this series by e-mail, or you can wait for another question and answer page.

Take care everyone!!!!


	9. Dono's Bright Moon 2

﻿ 

Dono's Bright Moon ... Part 2

Story: Tora Macaw

Concept: DSM

------------

Note: Takashi and Inui are around. At present, they have been relegated to the background, and will appear later on

Warning: A little blood and gore, but I have attempted to write it as "Cleanly" as possible so as not to distress some readers.

-------------

The red-haired, young man cut quite a striking figure in his black clothes and gold chains that hung loosely around his neck. His wide leather belt was studded with oval lumps of polished amber and tiger-eye gemstones, and with a few small pieces of emerald dotted between. Great, black boots with a flat bottom, and covered with a multitude of silver buckles and short straps, adorned his feet and crept halfway up his slender legs.

A few girls, and even some women a few years his senior, either attempted to draw him into conversation, or flirted shamelessly as he lounged casually at the rear of the bus he rode on; yet he would send them packing with an icy glare or completely ignore them.

This was his time. His alone. He could have cut across town on strong feline legs, but the lanky teenager figured "why waste valuable energy by running, when one could easily ride?"

Leaving the central district behind them, the bus swung on the outskirts of its well-established route to run along side the outer confines of the great forest reserve. His large azure eyes sparkling with anticipation; Eiji gracefully pushed himself to his feet, rang the bell, then swiftly alighted the bus when it drew to a rumbling halt.

His narrow chest rising as he inhaled; Eiji breathed deeply to savour the rich, pine-scented air. Treetops rustled quietly in the crisp, night breezes. Loose leaves detached themselves to swirl, and tumble, then skate briefly across the ground before coming to rest in scattered piles alongside their brethren.

Treading lightly so he passed over the brittle carpet with a soft crunch; Eiji made his way past the first sentinels of the tree line, then paused to take stock of his surroundings. Dark-blue orbs flooded with flecks of bright gold as whiskers erupted from the sides of his nose. Human ears grew long and triangular, coated with short red fur and tufted like those of a lynx. Strong curved claws grew from the nails of his fingers, flexed, then retracted. Running a hand through his slightly longer and copper-coloured hair, the teenager from Seigaku in his true form carefully sniffed the wind: every feline sense he possessed on high alert. Fully satisfied no humans prowled in the forest this night; Eiji's body leaned forward, then collapsed into the form of a great red furred cat. Throwing back his head to roar with a tigerish "_arong_," the lion-sized young feline loped away to be swallowed up by the dark forest.

It felt so good to feel the moist dirt and soft grass beneath his paws as he effortlessly weaved his way between the tall timbers. Overhead, the full moon drifted out from behind its fortress of fluffy clouds to fill the sky with its silver radiance. Bright moonbeams lanced down, to filter between rustling leaves and swaying branches, to create scattered pools of soft, white light that made dapples of pale silver on the forest floor and the short coat of a huge, red cat.

Arriving at the perimeter of a small meadow; Eiji crouched among the long grass bordering the clearing to lay his ears flat against his skull, and hungrily eye the small herd of red deer that grazed there.

Graceful, long-legged creatures, they moved about slowly as they cropped the lush grass. Around nineteen of them were adult does and several had half-grown fawns at foot. Standing near the tree line was a mighty stag, the lord of the herd. Tall, solid and incredibly strong, the proud beast was the undisputed master of its domain. A huge rack of antlers boasting eighteen sharp points moved slowly as the stag turned his head and deep-brown, liquid eyes with golden flecks kept a close watch on the well being of his charges.

Licking his jaws; Eiji slunk forward, his body held low to the ground as he stalked his prey with infinite patience. The stag would be his - the huge amount of meat coating his bones enough to sustain him for weeks. Slowly, carefully, the great cat crept ever closer.

Unaware of his certain doom, the stag lowered his head and began to graze. Now the mighty feline was in striking range, and he settled his great body into a semi-crouch. Before him, the huge stag turned its back and Eiji smirked triumphantly - now was the time. With a thunderously loud roar, the hunter sprang.

Long, heavy fangs felt the air rush through them. Muscular front legs reached out and cruel, curving talons extended to grab.

Without even lifting his head from his feed, the stag nimbly side stepped at the very-last second before impact, then nonchalantly glanced up as the red cat sailed past him to land lightly on the grass in front of him.

The fawns in the herd squealed and hid behind their mothers, but the does went on eating quietly and hardly bothered to raise their heads as the hunting cat erupted spectacularly among them.

Lifting his great head, the stag calmly regarded the snarling monster and casually chewed at the long strip of grass dangling from his jaws before smiling pleasantly at his guest. "Good evening Eiji. I trust you are well?"

Laughing, Eiji sat on his hunches, licked the top of a forepaw, then looked up into the deer's eyes.

"How did you know I was there Skyfire? Nya! I know I was silent when I snuck up on you!"

The stag chuckled gently. "My dear boy. I have known you even since before you were born, and I know your little ways! Tell me, how is your mother?"

Settling down on the soft grass, Eiji enthusiastically told the grazing stag about his family, his home life, and his first day of high school.

" ... And Fuji is just amazing! He can really play tennis and he is a ... BLOOD!"

"Really?" replied the stag as he stared off into space then spoke as though seeing through a thick mist. "A 'Blood'. Hmmm, there were many of them once ... ." Focusing on the cat lying comfortably before him; the stag seemed to blink himself back to the present, then smiled. "Then you have made a powerful friend young man."

"Nya! I sure have! But there was this other guy. He is very powerful, nya. I can sense it! But he can really hide it."

Skyfire cocked his head a little to one side as he curiously watched the youth. "Describe him."

Eiji sat up and lifted a forepaw to thoughtfully rub his chin. "He has hazel-gold eyes, and wind-swept, gold-brown hair. He is very quiet and always serious." Waving his paw about, Eiji looked at the ground. "I don't know, but there is something ... regal about him. He seems to ... . Skyfire?"

Eiji broke off to stare at his long-time friend and mentor as the stag tipped his head back and closed his eyes in contemplation.

"Do you know him, nya?"

"Yes" came the almost inaudible reply. "I know of this 'youth.' I have known him ... for, oh, so very long ... ."

Shaking himself; the stag cleared his throat, glanced up at the heavens, then changed the subject.

"It grows late Eiji. I must move my people to a safer place. Want to come with us?"

Yawning, Eiji stood, stretched, then cast his own glance at the sky. "Nya! I think I'll just wander around for a while before I have to go home. But I'll come with you as far as the stream."

Nodding his huge head, the stag called to his herd and they all slipped away among the trees. With the tall deer towering over him, Eiji padded beside his hooves until they arrived at a thin ribbon of silvery water whispering its way through the forest.

"I'm going this way, nya" said Eiji as he pointed to a distant hilltop just barely visible through the trees.

"Farewell then, and take care little one, until next we meet."

"Nya! See y'a' Skyfire!"

Easily leaping the stream; Eiji bounded along a narrow deer trail, then trotted up the hills side to pause at the summit, and gaze out over the dark treetops. Something flashed by overhead; but thinking it was just a large owl, the feline ignored it.

'_Skyfire'_ he thought to himself as he sat down to watch the stars. '_I've known him all my life, yet he still remains a complete mystery. He seems so damn old at times, but deer are only meant to live until they are fifteen or so. I guess he will tell me about him self one of these days. Huh! Ancestors knows, I have asked enough times ... .'_

Something big moving stealthily close by effectively jolted the young cat from his thoughts, and he swung around to see who or what had dared to invade his hilltop. But only darkness and waving grass met his searching eyes.

"Hello, nya! Someone there? Come out! I can hear you y'a' know!"

There was a brief rustling sound, then silence. A strong and unpleasant scent drifted into Eiji's nostrils making the feline sneeze.

"Urg ... and I can smell you! Who are you?" he growled as he grimaced and stood up. Hair rose stiffly along his spine as his ears laid back and his tail whipped from side to side. "Come out coward! Face me if you dare!"

A low hiss followed by a cruel sounding chuckle whispered against his ears making him tremble. Eiji didn't know what was out there, but his every instinct told him it was dangerous and that he must flee for his life. But one thing about Eiji was that he could be stubborn, and that pigheadedness rose up in him now.

"I'm NOT AFRAID, nya!" challenged the bristling feline as he glared about for the hidden watcher. "Show yourself, nya! I DARE YOU!"

Something thudded on the ground behind him and, thinking it was the sound of a stamping hoof, Eiji relaxed and half turned with a snigger. "If that's you Skyfire ... ."

But the sight that met Eiji's eyes was not that of the benevolent stag, but the malevolent, feral glare of a large demon with blank, white eyes.

A great snap of fear coursed through him, as his back rose and a loud angry yowl rose up from his throat. Eiji had only once seen demons before and that had been at a distance. But even that brief sighting had been enough to tell him that this particular demon was breed apart. It had a somewhat bestial look in spite of its "human-ish" appearance. Its jet-black hair was long and shaggy and hung in unkempt tendrils to fall halfway over its face. Twin horns reared back from the sides of its skull and, as it sneered it him, Eiji shuddered at the sight of its shark like fangs. A long, whip-like tail swung out behind him as he began to stalk toward the snarling big cat.

An urge to fight the demon flooded Eiji's body; but then another, stronger instinct, ... flight, took control of Eiji's legs and the youth found himself bolting from demon's presence at high speed. He had almost reached the safety of the trees when a second demon leapt out to rear up before him: its arms upraised, its wings spread wide and it's cruelly grinning mouth hissed savagely.

With his front feet thrown forward, and his hind legs curled beneath him, Eiji snarled as he skidded to halt, dogged the demons swiping claws, and changed direction. In a quick burst of speed, Eiji galloped across the turf and tried for the tree line again; but this time, five demons emerged to rush toward him. Jinking to the side like a hare; Eiji only just managed to avoid their grasping hands, but he realized with horror that his retreat had been cut off, and he was forced to charge up the hill once more.

Gaining the openness of the summit, Eiji balked then crouched in fear as he stared wild-eyed at demons surrounding him. One of them, much taller than the rest with blazing red eyes, landed right before him then smirked "we have you now."

"NO!" screamed Eiji as he made a desperate lunge to attack. The large demon leapt over his head, somersaulted in mid air, then snapped "take him!" to his followers as he lightly landed.

Instantly, the howling pack descended on the hapless feline. Roaring and snarling, Eiji fought for his life. One of them screamed and died as the cat's great jaws closed about his throat. Another staggered back, his hands clutching at his middle as he desperately fought to keep his entrails from spilling out. With a swipe of his paw, Eiji's sharp claws killed; then maimed a fourth. But the demons were many and, after a terrible battle, Eiji fell due to sheer weight of numbers. He was vaguely aware of ropes ensnaring his body, and a whip cracking to wrap tight around his throat. His limbs screamed in agony as fire burnt into them, then silent, unfeeling darkness claimed him.

-----------------------------------

At the forest edge, a new comer arrived to play beneath the safety of the trees. Glossy, short fur, all brindled with moon light shades of mottled shadow, shone with perfect health; and finely toned muscle rippled with the animal's movements. Slipping shadow like through the under growth; the young moon dog twitched its big triangular ears, then paused to listen as a strange sound just barely echoed within them.

A distant bestial howl coupled with the ugly sounds of sudden death tickled the edge of his hearing, and the young canine perceived them uneasily. Danger had come to foul his playground with its hateful presence and he had no wish to engage in whatever activity was taking place. Slowly, he turned away.

Suddenly, a desperate cry for help surged over him and slammed into his mind like a wave. The dog stopped short and heard his own blood pounding in his ears as the scream pulled at him. Who ever it was, he was in terrible trouble and the moon dog realized he could no longer obey his first impulse to just run away. It was the destiny of his kind to protect those in need and to seek out evil predators to slay in the night. It was what he had been bred and trained since puppy-hood to do; but it was also to be his very-first, real-life battle and, with a feeling of dread at what he would find, he galloped off into the darkness.

--------------------------------------------------

Eiji's eyes ached as they slowly creaked open. Ignoring the painful protests of his skull and neck bones; he lifted his head to squint through blurred vision, gasping in fear at the nightmarish scene laid out before him.

At once, his body reacted to the danger. Muscles tensed then released so he could flee, but it took a moment or two for him to realize his efforts were futile. In human form, and feeling the night air prickle against his bare skin, Eiji found that he was bound hand and foot with his back against a rough wooden pillar, and the abrupt revelation he was a prisoner sent an icy shaft of cold terror lancing through him.

Close by; the demon guarding him cackled madly, then stood up on short bandy legs. Blank, white eyes in a bestial yet human-like face stared hungrily at him as its mouth opened to reveal double rows of shark-like teeth; and a serpent like tongue briefly flicked out to run across them as it stalked up to its helpless prey.

Eiji squirmed and struggled against his bonds as he glared, defiantly refusing to show the creature his fear. Reaching out, it ran a clawed hand across the youth's naked chest; and, when he failed to flinch, the demon hissed angrily, lashed its long tail, and rattled its bat like wings. Making a fist; it extended its index finger, then dug its sharp claw into Eiji's soft flesh and drew a thin ribbon of blood that caused a grimacing response.

Licking the wet scarlet fluid from its finger, it threw back its head and laughed nastily. All around, many other mocking voices joined in. Tensing, the youth snarled his outrage. With his vision clearing, he could now properly see his surroundings.

He was in a clearing ringed by the stark white trunks of dead trees. Just beyond him, a blazing campfire crackled and sparked as it sent sprays of orange stars soaring their way up on tendrils of thick black smoke. Dark-skinned demons were everywhere; and, scattered on the ground in front of him, lay the gruesome remains of several forest wild cats that had rushed to answer his distress call.

Eyes widening with horror as yet another limp, tawny body was unceremoniously dumped before him, Eiji whispered a shocked "no."

Staring at his captors, his large eyes flooding with tears as he mourned the tragic deaths of his subjects, Eiji's fear and rage surged out of him. "NO! CURSE YOU ALL TO THE FOULEST DEPTHS OF HELL!"

"But it's where we are from cat lord" sneered a deep voice close by. "So you can't curse us back there no matter how loud you scream."

Twisting his head about, Eiji saw the tall, red-eyed demon stride into his line of vision, then move around to stand in front of the struggling youth. Studying his captive at great length; the demon lightly ran a clawed finger down the side of Eiji's right cheek, traced over the skin of his neck and shoulders, then came to rest on his victim's chest just above his right nipple. Red orbs of blazing hellfire burned savagely into wet eyes of gold-flecked, deepest blue as he spoke with quiet menace.

"You cost me the lives of four of my Hunters. FOUR! How is it such a pathetically weak Mythic as yourself was able to slay four of my finest comrades!"

Baring his teeth, Eiji tugged at the burning ropes digging painfully into his wrists and ankles as he snarled defiantly. "Why don't you release me and I'll show how good I can fight, or are you too afraid of me?"

Eiji never saw the slap coming. The demon's hand shot out and the clawed palm struck the youth's face with a resounding crack that snapped his head sideways. Gasping; Eiji slowly recovered, then glared at the demon through one eye as the other swelled and bruised. Blood dripped from the thin streams left by the demons claws; then a hard hand forcefully grasped his chin.

"Dark Hunters fear nothing boy."

Roughly letting go of Eiji's jaw with a disdainful flick of his wrist; the demon nicked the hollow at the base of his captives throat with a claw, then licked at the warm trickle of blood as it ran down Eiji's chest. Around him, his comrades hissed greedily as they raised talons and moved in to take their share of the liquid bounty.

------------------------------------------------------

Galloping as fast as he could lay his paws on the ground the Mythic canine bolted among the trees; leapt a stream; then, without breaking stride, charged toward the hill just visible (against the dark sky) through the tight-packed tree trunks. Long tongue lolling from the side of his mouth, the young moon dog rushed forward. "Hang on," he panted as his feet flew. "I'm coming."

Reaching the steep sides he raced upward, his teeth bared and a low-pitched, ugly growl rolling out of depths of his throat. Cresting the hill, he let out a savage bark and skidded to a baffled halt. The call had come from this place he was certain, but only bloodstained grass and four lifeless bodies met his wondering gaze.

Stiff hair bristling along his spine; the canine crept cautiously forward to slowly extend his neck and sniff at the unmoving demon sprawled out in an unnatural position - its neck clearly broken. Satisfied the foul creature would never rise again, the young dog quickly studied the others. All bore evidence of an encounter with something quite strong, and possessing great raking claws.

But further investigation revealed a lot of blood staining the ground that belonged to that same creature. Curling his upper lip; the dog snarled with anger, then cast about for new clues to the whereabouts of the one who had so desperately called for help. A few times he crisscrossed the grass; then suddenly froze, one forepaw snapping into a point as he picked the trail.

Trampled and bloodied grass with scattered tufts of red fur all told their story. "North" growled the canine through his teeth. "Dark Hunters, your time has come!" Throwing back his head; he bayed to the watchful moon, then raced away to meet his destiny.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Back off! All of you!"

Snarling and muttering sullenly, the demons retreated as they licked their jaws and sucked still warm lifeblood from their claws. Fixing his followers with his baleful, red-eyed stare, the leader of the Hunters cracked his whip then reached out a clawed hand to forcefully grasp; then toss aside one smaller demon that was so intent on gorging that he either hadn't heard or was ignoring his superior's orders.

Tumbling across the hard, dirt packed ground, he bounced back to his feet then snarled as his comrades shrieked with maniacal laughter.

Snapping out his huge black wings, the leader spoke sharply. "Enough! We have all had our taste, but the rest of his blood belongs to our master!"

Many heads nodded in agreement, but the smallest demon strode forward, his own wings extended and his left hand moving with curt gestures as he challenged his leader." Captain Shinzyo, how long has it been since we last hunted? We thirst for blood ... you know we do! Just a little more ... ."

"SILENCE CUR!" roared the captain as his long tail snapped out to heavily strike the short demon's temple.

Staggering back, he howled with pain, then seethed with anger as he hid himself among his fellow Dark Hunters.

"Does anyone else wish to argue with me?" Shinzyo growled as he swept the group with a glare. "No? Good!"

Casting a quick glance to the sky, the demon leader took careful note of the moon's angle, then swung his tail as he noticed a large bird starting to descend. "Our master approaches. All of you! Prepare to pay homage!"

Forming a tight ring, the Dark Hunters watched in silence as large brown eagle swooped down to land atop the pole and stare down at the unconscious captive still bound there. Two orbs of blazing hellfire then locked onto the captain's eyes, and the great hooked beak opened to speak.

"You have done well this night. Soon I shall arrive to take what is mine."

Lifting its wings, the eagle pointed its face to the sky and announced in a deadly calm voice: "Mark him!"

A terrible howling clamour arose from every throat, then demon pack set up a dull thud as their tails beat a rhythmic tattoo against the hard packed ground. Shinzyo stood tall before the campfire, his arms and wings upraised as he began to mutter a low chant. Flames swirled, spiralled upward, then roared in a leaping display of fiery tendrils and showering sparks.

Bound to the pole, Eiji panted his way back into consciousness and felt an icy chill of fear sweep through him as he heard the Hunters' chant. Bleeding profusely from dozens of painful wounds on his body, he felt as though he was treading on the threshold of death itself; and, letting out a low pain-filled groan, let his chin drop onto his chest. Somehow he knew his time had come and the demons were preparing to kill him. Hope faded from his heart like a flicking candle as he squeezed his eyes shut in surrender.

Voice swelling to a deep-throated roar, Shinzyo held out his right hand and shouted the final words of his spell. A bright flash of crimson fire erupted to life within his fist, then lanced out to form a great shaft flame that morphed into a blood-red wooden staff.

Brandishing it over his head; the demon leader cried out to his Hunters in a hateful voice, then turned to stalk up to his victim, unaware of glittering green eyes following his every move.

-----------------------------------------------------

From within the concealing shadows of the thick trees, the young moon dog shivered in trepidation as he watched the grim spectacle unfold. He had been told of Dark Hunters all his life, been meticulously trained in the art of combat and listened to detailed lectures on how to use his own unearthly powers to slay them. But the reality of seeing a savage pack of demons loudly celebrating the capture of a helpless victim involuntarily caused him to balk.

Gone was his feeling of confidence as he performed a quick count and realised with dismay that they numbered to just over thirty. Certainly he had received detailed instructions on how to battle large groups; but he was still young, a mere teenager not fully confident in his own abilities, and the thought well and truly unnerved him.

Deciding to observe and summon his courage as his troubled mind sought to work out a plan of attack; he watched in a kind of fascinated horror as the leader caused a large staff to appear from a column of fire, then march up to his victim, to press the blunt end of the object against the youth's scratched and bleeding right cheek.

Abruptly turning away, the tall demon then strode over to the campfire and held out the end that had touched the teenager's cheek so the flames licked hungrily against it. A shimmering silver light appeared, then solidified into a triangular metallic form. Smirking evilly, the demon slowly swung his body around, then faced his captive with the glowing object pointing straight at the young man's heart.

The hidden canine's own heartbeat thundered in his ears as he saw the demon draw every closer to his defenceless prey; and the smoking, eerily-glowing metal be lifted until it was hovering before the youth's terrified eyes.

"I've got act! I have to move! They'll kill him if I don't move now! But what can I do?"

Shifting about on the spot, the young Mythic felt fear and doubt tear at his heart. The horrific sight of the demon pressing the glowing brand into the youth's skin, coupled with the smell of burning flesh and his agonized scream ripping through his soul, swept the dog's terror away and he erupted into action.

Laughing maniacally at the brand he had inflicted upon his victim's right cheek, Shinzyo was completely unaware of the beginnings of panic spreading among his Hunters until the large, demonic eagle perched above him launched itself skyward with a piercing shriek of pain and fear.

"What the...?"

Whipping around; his eyes widened in shock as a great black and grey brindled dog leapt among his followers, to race about snapping like a fox in a chicken run. Dark blood sprayed as demons tried to fight; but the creature nimbly avoided their blows, then threw back his head. A loud, almost musical, howl rolled out of the very depths of the beast's chest and fear, such as the demon captain had never before known, drowned his senses in a deluge of despair; and drove all thoughts of killing the young cat lord from his mind. Hands clamped tight over his ears; he grimaced, snarled, then fled with his followers to the calm safety of the silent sky.

Head half lowered, large hand-like paws braced apart, the panting moon dog watched his hated enemies flee; then turned his attention to the demon's captive.

Head down, his sides heaving as he sobbed incoherently from his hopeless despair and the searing pain in his face, Eiji was only just vaguely aware of something licking his cheek and muttering something about him being safe now.

Tying to jerk his head away; he struggled and screamed as his tear-filled, unfocussed eyes drank in the sight of a monstrous black dog, its jaws still dripping with demons' blood, now "attempting to eat him." Straining hard at his bonds; Eiji violently threw himself from side to side, uttered a final loud agonised scream as his eyes bulged from their sockets, then lapsed into a dead faint.

Sighing with deep sorrow, the young moon dog reared up onto his hind legs; deftly untied the burning ropes with nimble, finger like claws; then slung the unconscious youth over his back to carefully carry him away.

Groaning, Eiji half swam back into awareness and slowly realised he was free. Moving his head a little, and feeling the smooth warm fur against his skin, he managed to croak out three tortured words before falling back into the darkness: " Who ... are ... you?"

Cantering smoothly so as not to jolt his friend; the dog spoke quietly in a gentle, soothing tone. "You already know me Eiji, and please trust me. My human name is Oishi ... and you are safe with me."

To be continued.................................................................

And that, dear readers, is the Mythic reason behind Eiji's permanent bandage! Next chapter sees the beginnings of a bond of friendship - that soon deepens into love ... stay tuned!

Mythic Notes: MOON DOG.

Based on the well known myth of the Black dog; a moon dog, for all its baneful appearance, is a kind, fussy "mother hen" who protects those it cares for. It hunts in the night, seeking out evil creatures to destroy. Its main weapon is its banishing howl that causes all evil things to flee in terror before it, and a moon dog can heal wounds and slow down poison by licking the victim. There are many clans of moon dogs, and they are fiercely loyal to the dragons and their respective charges.

CAT LORD.

The master of all felines, he is the ruler of cats and can summon and control from domestic cats right through to tigers and lions. In his true form, Eiji has lynx-like tufted ears, long whiskers, longer hair and claws instead of fingernails. In full cat form, he is the size of a mountain lion. All summoned felines are completely loyal to the cat lord and will recognise him even in full human form.

RED DEER

Native to Great Britain, the red deer is not normally found in Japan. So where did they come from? Ah, that's my little secret! However, I will say this much. Skyfire really is a Prince of Tennis character! He hardly ever appears in the anime; but he is such a fascinating character, I decided to make him a very important member of the Mythic Brotherhood. His identity will be revealed some time later. Skyfire first appears in my story : "When deer bow down"

Editor's note: " y'a' " (as in " see y'a' ") is a severe contraction of the southern-U.S.A. anachronism "you all" and is therefore written with apostrophes. "A'i'n't etymology fun?"

Tora: Yes, thank you! "A'i'n't editor's fun?" .....Smirk.....


	10. Dono's Bright Moon 3

Hello again! This chapter concludes chronicle 4 and not only sees Eiji's painful recovery, then love form between "the Golden Pair," but also takes a look at Eiji's Temper. That's right readers, the playful, laughing Eiji you all know and love has a temper! But then, in a few episodes of the anime Eiji has lost it and Oishi is all to aware!

A small note: Please bare in mind that this chronicle is set in time BEFORE the anime. Therefore, Takashi is not yet a Seigaku regular and Ryoma has not yet started at Seishun High school. (Yes, please recall my first intro ... I have written the middle school as a high school because the cast are older in these stories.) ((the Mythic timeline includes paradox-Ed.))

Disclaimer: Tora doesn't own Prince of Tennis ... UNLUC-KY! But She does now own up to box-set number six of DVD's, so she gets to see me!! LUC-KY! (thank you Sengoku ...)

Editor's Note: WARNING - homophobic readers are advised that some androgenic affection is portrayed.

"Dono's Brightmoon"

STORY: Tora Macaw

Concept: DSM

chapter 3

The room was dark and smelt pleasantly of herbs. Creaking open one eye; the youth spent a few moments staring blankly into space, then lifted a trembling hand to lightly touch the glittering orb and make certain it was open. Satisfied he hadn't gone blind, as dull shapes and dark shadows slowly swam into focus, he attempted to move his head; only to groan in pain as fire throbbed within his temples.

Instantly, there was a movement at his side. A cool, dry hand very-gently felt his hot, moist brow; and a calm voice spoke soothingly.

"Lie still Eiji. You still have a fever and some of your wounds still bleed."

Careful hands seemed to softly caress him as blankets were tucked about him, and a wonderfully cold square of cloth was placed against his forehead.

Licking his lips, as liquid seeped from the cloth and blazed icy trails down his cheek to slide into his mouth, the dazed teenager moaned dryly for water. There was a quiet rustling sound, then the feel of a straw slipping between his cracked lips. Drawing in the delightfully cool wetness; Eiji coughed a little as it hit the back of his parched throat, then swallowed with an effort, only to cough some more. The straw was removed, then light fingertips whispered through his sweaty hair until his muscles had ceased to spasm.

Exhausted from the effort, his chest heaved and his good eye closed. He was vaguely aware of a bandage covering his other eye and assorted wrappings plastered everywhere else. A dozen questions raged within his troubled mind, as his drained body desperately craved more water; but his entire being ached for rest, and he fell asleep to the serene tones of a caring voice softly urging him to recover.

-----------------------------------------

_Demons swirled about him, then bound him with ropes that seared and burned. They then roughly dragged him through the dark forest and tied him to a pole. Eiji struggled desperately to escape, but his efforts were futile. A tall demon with red eyes punched a small hole in the base of Eiji's throat, then fire erupted across his entire body as more sets of sharp claws raked at him. He could feel his blood freely flowing, feel the tongues lapping greedily at his precious life fluid; and hopeless despair flooded his soul. Searing pain then lanced through his face and Eiji prepared to surrender his life. Suddenly, there was a disturbance. An enormous hell hound leaped in to attack the demons and drive them away. Eiji felt himself falling, then the sensation of floating settled over him._

_Something very large stared down at him with blazing red eyes and he floated again. A new voice spoke sternly. It was not the sound of his rescuer, but was somehow vaguely familiar. Peering through a dim, red, foggy haze; Eiji saw a the regal youth from his school become a giant dragon, then melt away to nothingness ... ._

------------------------------------------------

When he next awoke; bright sunshine was flooding the room, making him wince then close his eye. His body felt incredibly heavy and his limbs were sluggish in response to his brain's feeble commands. For a few minutes he lay quietly, as he slowly drifted back into an exhausted semi-doze; then his nightmare leapt up to dance before him; and he reared up screaming, his arms flailing wildly as he struggled to escape his bonds.

"No! NO! ... Let me go! ... Arrggghhhh ...!"

Springing to his side; Oishi worriedly attempted to calm the redhead as he tossed, thrashed, then threw himself forward as he screamed. His good eye flew open, but there was no recognition within it's dark depts.

Dodging a rapidly moving limb that threatened to strike him senseless; the dark-haired youth managed to capture the erratically waving arms, then ease his patient onto his back, as the fight abruptly drained out of him and he lapsed back into an uneasy slumber. Eiji's fever had finally broken, in a drenching sweat just before dawn that morning, and he had seemed to be sleeping comfortably; but now this new surge of heat and violent dream state concerned his carer further.

Cradling Eiji's head in his lap, Oishi managed to get the teenager to swallow a special-made healing tea that would aid in reducing the final traces of fever and stem the seeping blood flow. The young cat-lord's eye fluttered and he mumbled, but remained unconscious.

Seeing Eiji swallow, mutter incoherently over the bitter taste, then sleep normally; Oishi finally allowed himself to smile. His vigil over his first-ever patent had been a grueling one, and he felt tired to the core of his bones, but he had dared not rest while Eiji's life had so precariously hung in the balance. Dark-Hunter saliva, he knew, was much like that of a vampire bat. It held a special substance that not only prevented blood from clotting, but also seemed to promote infection; and every cut they had inflicted on their victim had festered, within the very short time it had taken for the young moon dog to carry his patient home.

He had been immensely grateful; when his father had answered his silent call for help, assisted in bringing the cat lord into the house, then advised him on caring for the teenager. Glancing at the wall clock, then wearily rubbing his eyes, he took note of the time and knew his father would soon drop in and check on Eiji's progress.

"And then maybe I can get some sleep" he thought as his mouth crooked into a tired, lopsided smile.

A sharp knock at the door of his room jolted Oishi out of his daze; then, in answer to his soft call of "come in," a silver-and-dark-haired man entered to nod greetings to his son and cross the floor-space to kneel down and study Eiji at great length.

"Good" he muttered as he peeled back bedding and lifted bandages. "The infection has cleared and the scratches are healing. You have done well my son."

Replacing the blankets, he then turned his attention to the redhead's right cheek and frowned deeply as he very carefully lifted the bandage covering it. Pulsing red flesh and puckered black burns met his sorrowful gaze and he spoke as though talking to himself.

"This will never fade. In time Oishi the pain will cease, but he will carry this brand for the rest of life."

The youth sadly hung his head as he faced this awful truth. Had he only acted sooner ... tears leaked from the corners of his eyes and his shoulders trembled as his chest heaved. "My fault he was branded father. It's all my fault! But I was so afraid ... ."

Sighing, the man wrapped his arms around the youth and held him as he quietly keened his grief, then placed his hands on his son's shoulders and spoke gently, but firmly.

"Had you remembered your training ... but I'm not going to punish you Oishi. You are hardly more than a child and I do know first hand how terrifying a pack of Dark Hunters can be. You rescued the young cat lord and he is still alive. In the end, it is what truly matters."

"But the brand of sacrifice ... ."

"Will never fade it's true, but you knew your duty and you performed it. No one is blaming you."

Oishi gazed up hopefully at his father. "The lord dragon ... ."

"Is not angry pup. He too has suffered his losses and understands. However ... ."

The man slipped his human disguise, watched as Oishi transformed, then fixed the youngster with his bright red eyes.

"The lord dragon has decreed that Eiji be forever under _your_ protection, to remind you of how important the great bonds of The Mythic Brotherhood truly are. This is a harsh world Oishi, and humans would rather kill or imprison us than try to understand us. Therefore, we must all play a vital role in protecting and caring for each other. Dark Hunters are moving freely and prey upon us; but if we all unite, then we stand a fighting chance and we can survive."

-------------------------------------------

Eiji's eye lid fluttered, then opened. Groaning loudly, as every muscle in his body protested at the movement, he managed to prop himself up one elbow and gaze blearily about. From the angle of the sun, as it sent its rays streaming in through the curtains, Eiji judged it to be around late afternoon.

The tasty smell of food cooking nearby made his empty stomach growl and he licked his lips as he looked about for water. Thirst such as he had never known raged through out his system, but relief was at hand in the form of a jug brimming with clear liquid. Not bothering to pick up a nearby cup; Eiji simply drank straight from the larger vessel, then glanced over at the door as it opened.

A familiar looking youth smiled warmly at Eiji as he strolled in bearing a laden tray, which he placed on a bed side table. Seeing food; Eiji's mouth watered, but caution tempered his hunger.

Growling a little under his breath; Eiji carefully smelt his visitor, then sat bolt upright as recognition flashed in his brain.

"YOU! I know you now! Nya! You're the one from the tennis club!"

"That's right" replied the youth with a slight turn of his head and brief, closed-eye smile. Stepping up to stand next to the bed; he said pleasantly; "I'm Oishi Syuichiro."

After a moment's hesitation; Eiji eyed the youth's outstretched right hand, then slowly lifted his own to shake it.

"Kikumaru Eiji." Abruptly, he suddenly realised that he wasn't in his own room, this wasn't his house, that his entire body ached and stung, and he was blind in one eye. Jumping free of the blankets tucked around him, Eiji frantically scrambled backwards as he yowled, bared his fangs and hissed savagely.

"NYA! Where am I? What have you done to me?"

Oishi held up his hands and spoke soothingly. "Please calm down young cat lord. Have some lunch ... please! You must be starving by now! Sit down, eat, and I'll tell you everything."

Grumbling, Eiji's temper subsided, but he gasped as a new thought occurred to him.

"You called me 'Cat Lord!' So you know what I am." Eiji stared a moment, then jolted in sudden panic. "How long have I been here? MY MOTHER! She'll be worried sick! I must call her!"

Placing both hands on the agitated youth's shoulders, Oishi informed the young man that his family had been told and they knew he was all right.

Drawing a few deep breaths; Eiji forced himself to try and relax at this news, but his nerves were a whirling maelstrom of chaotic emotions. A kaleidoscope of terrifying memories tumbled untidily through his head; pausing briefly on the more horrific aspects of his resent ordeal and making him yelp with fear. A brief chase, a red-eyed demon. He quickly relived a desperate fight, then the scene shimmered and melted into a frightening view of that same demon advancing toward him; an eerily glowing brand held out before him ... .

"The demons!" He cried out as he frantically grabbed at Oishi's shirt. "They caught me, nya! They ... ."

Letting go and turning away; his voice trailed off, as his good eye widened into a blank, fearful stare at his bedding and he lifted a trembling right hand to his cheek. Encountering a bandage and feeling how his skin burned and stung, Eiji's face fell and his entire body trembled violently as his tears began to fall.

Hardly aware of protective arms encircling his shoulders, the redhead clung to the dark-haired youth and heaved a loud sob as his body shook from convulsive spasms. Great cries and catlike yowls of pain erupted from the very depths of his soul in an agony of effort and his right hand let go of Oishi to form a tight fist that repeatedly struck the mattress.

"Why, nya? Why did they do that? NYA! They'll come after me! ... I know it!" He sobbed in anguish as every little thing he had ever heard about Dark Hunters leapt up to torment him. His voice crawling out his throat in a horrified whisper, he added hoarsely; "he branded me ... he'll hunt me until the end of my days ... ."

A strange kind of serene calm settled over the youth as he released Oishi, leaned back and swung his legs off the bed. Swaying about on unsteady legs; the young cat lord gazed dazedly at his benefactor, then began a clumsy search for his clothes.

Smiling gently, Oishi reached out a hand to carefully lay upon his patient's shoulder. "Eiji, where are you going? Now come, get back into bed ... you need to rest to recover."

Irritably, Eiji bashed the hand aside; then his legs wobbled and he keeled over sideways to half collapse on the bed. Bracing himself on both arms, he spent a moment with his head down and sides heaving as his hair hung messily before his face. Regaining control over his lungs, the youth straightened, then fixed Oishi with a determined expression.

"I'm going ... back to the forest."

The dark-haired youth softly stroked the left side of Eiji's face as he kept his tone quiet.

"With your wounds? No, dear Eiji, I cannot allow it; you would surely die."

Eiji's mouth settled into a grim line and his uncovered eye became hard as he turned away.

"I'm going to die anyway Moon dog, so why prolong my agony? If I return to the hill top and wait they will soon find me, and if I'm lucky ... it will be over quickly ... painlessly. If I try to hide and force them to hunt for me ... ."

He trailed off to shudder violently, squeeze his eye shut and wrap himself up in the precarious safety of his own arms.

"Eiji ... ." Oishi knelt, as the cat lord's legs folded beneath him, and held the redhead close as fresh sobs tore at his battered, bandage covered body. Waiting patiently until Eiji's highly-charged, despairing, emotional storm had run it's course; Oishi simply held the youth, then lifted his limp form back onto the bed and carefully tucked him in.

Sitting down at his patent's side, Oishi gently cradled Eiji's left cheek in his palm and lovingly caressed one dark-red eyebrow with his thumb until long black lashes fluttered and closed. Exhausted by the stress; Eiji's breathing slowly deepened and, in spite of his hunger, he slipped back into slumber. A single tear still hung, as a clear crystal gem, clinging to the eye lid hair; and the tousled hair of his head was strewn back across his light-blue pillow. A wispy tendril of red lay across his face and wavered with every breath he took.

Lifting his hand; Oishi tenderly moved the hair aside, then lightly ran his finger tips down Eiji's face. Smiling warmly at the feel of cool flesh no longer under attack from wound induced fever, Oishi yawned; then lay down on his futon and fell asleep to the sound of Eiji's breathing.

--------------------------

Two more days past; and, with Oishi's care coupled with his own unearthly resilience, Eiji's strong young body healed. Cuts faded to become smooth flesh once more and internal damage repaired itself. But his emotional scars took so much longer, and one of the questions he had wanted to ask right from the start flowed from his lips as Oishi gave him his evening meal.

"How long?"

Handing Eiji a bowl full of steaming meat broth, Oishi's brow furrowed slightly in confusion.

"How ... long?"

Eiji nodded grimly.

"Yes. How long was I unconscious, nya, and how badly was I hurt?"

Placing his own bowl on the floor by his feet Oishi looked into both of Eiji's deep-azure eyes, then smiled a little at how the deep claw marks over the right one had all but vanished, before dropping his gaze to stare sadly at his hands as he quietly spoke.

"You were ... hurt very badly. The Dark Hunters had cut you all over and, as their saliva is acidic, your wounds became terribly infected. Eiji, you very nearly died."

"I see" mumbled the flame-hared youth after a moments long, hard stare at his friend. Lowering his eyes, he muttered; "I had no idea ... ."

"No" replied Oishi gently as his green orbs glittered with open concern; then, tipping back his head, Oishi closed his eyes and spoke as though talking to himself. "You wouldn't. For the first ten hours you clung to life by a mere thread; and, once ..., your heart even stopped beating. My father helped me stabilise you though; and, after five more hours, you were out of danger and we knew you would live."

Eiji briefly flicked his eyes in Oishi's direction and indicated with a small sound he wished to hear more. Nodding, Oishi spoke on.

"The ... brand gave us the biggest concern. It had some kind of poison on it; but, between us, we stopped it from spreading. Then you suffered from three days of intense fevers and nightmares as I worked to purge the poison from your system. At last, your fever broke and your wounds closed over. They have now almost completely faded. No one will ever know the Dark Hunters had you."

Subconsciously lifting his hand to his bandaged cheek, Eiji's eyes shone with hope as he met Oishi's troubled face.

"Then this too will ... ."

"No" cut in the dark-haired youth firmly as his expression turned dark. "That will never go, but I can help you to hide it."

A single drop of liquid slid silently down Eiji's face, then he collected himself with an effort and asked a new question.

"So how did you know where to contact my family nya?"

Oishi's calm smile returned. "We had help, from the dragon king himself!"

Eiji gaped at his friend a moment then made a scornful sound as he flapped a disbelieving hand.

"Nya! Dragon king, huh! Now you joke Oishi! The dragons are all dead, the humans and the Dark Hunters killed them all long ago!"

"While it's true many have died," said Oishi with a grin, "a few still survive and live as humans, just like you and me."

"Nya! But dragons are so ... big!" countered Eiji with a wild hand gesture as his eyes grew large. "They can't possibly hide as humans! Surely they are all dead by now!"

Standing, Oishi stood up to stare out the window at the gathering twilight as he answered.

"Well I was told as a puppy that the last cat lord in Japan was dead, but here you are! Unless you are some kind of walking 'plushie' toy ... ."

Laughing, Oishi dodged a flying pillow, then strolled up to an indignant Eiji and waggled a playful finger in his face.

"So if _you_, a cat lord, can be here; and myself, a _moon dog_, can be here; then why not a _dragon_, hmmm?"

Folding his arms and sticking his nose in the air, Eiji huffed, then had a sudden thought.

"Oishi ... ."

"Yes Eiji san?"

"Nya, can I ... ask something?"

Twin orbs of forest green glittered within the disguised, moon-dog's human face as he smiled warmly and nodded.

"What is your birth name? I'm just curious" he added hastily at Oishi's startled expression.

"I don't normally tell anyone, Eiji, as it's a closely guarded secret; but ...," he broke off to lean forward and smirk mischievously into Eiji's eyes, "... I'll tell you my true name, if you tell me yours. Is it a bargain?"

Reaching up, Eiji lightly stroked Oishi's face, then jolted slightly when the raven-haired youth responded by rubbing his cheek against Eiji's palm. Freezing his hand movements, Eiji stared deep into Oishi's eyes and saw a glimmer of tenderness ... and something more. Feeling his heart start to beat wildly in his chest, Eiji tore his gaze away from the intensity of Oishi's softly glowing orbs with an effort.

Snatching up his hardly touched bowl, Eiji proceeded to cover his confusion by stuffing his mouth so fast that Oishi feared he would choke.

"Hey, Hey! Take it easy Eiji, you have all night!"

"Must eat ... (mumble) ... regain ... strength."

Moving away, Oishi sat down at his study desk and sighed as he watched Eiji hastily gobble his food from the corner of his eye. A strange feeling such as he had never known washed over his body and invaded his senses, making him briefly wonder if he was ill.

"_But I don't feel sick._" he thought to himself as he stared at the uncaring wood. "_What is this feeling? and why did Eiji ask about my name? I just can't tell him my true name ... it's my biggest secret! Why, only high-ranking moon dogs and my own family may know it! Yet I came so close! So very close to telling the cat lord who I really am! I just don't understand. He is all but healed now, so there is no need for him to stay. Yes, tomorrow he can return home. So why does my heart ache at the thought of him not being here?"_

-----------------------------------

With a resounding crack the tennis ball shot across the net, cannoned into the ground, then thundered away, to leave the redhead's opponent gasping.

"6 games to 4 ... Kikumaru wins!"

Lifting his racket in salute to the linesman; Eiji shook hands with the spiky-haired, bespectacled youth he'd played off against and strolled from the court to an enthusiastic chorus of cheers from his team mates.

Snatching up a towel; he draped it over his neck, reached for his water bottle, then turned around to meet a stunning pair of glittering green eyes. Nodding to acknowledge Oishi's smile, the flame-haired youth rapidly walked over to the coach and listened intently to her match comments.

Lightly gripping his own racket, as he dreamily gazed at the way the sunlight glimmered on his friend's fiery hair, Oishi allowed his thoughts to wander.

"A_h Eiji, it's been three weeks since you fully recovered and now ... look at you! Not a scratch anywhere and no one would ever suspect what you once went through. (sigh) Except for ... ."_

His silent thought faded as Eiji turned his head and his gaze travelled up his friends face to linger on the square of white bandage now adorning the youth's right cheek. In his mind's eye, Oishi revisited the recent past and a clear image of him talking to his friend hovered phantom-like before him.

He could see Eiji sitting perfectly still as he changed the dressing, then suddenly demanding a mirror. Oishi had acquiesced; and the flame-haired young cat lord had taken a long, hard look at the triple chevrons, and trio of circles in a triangular pattern, burnt into his flesh; before snorting with deep sorrow and grudging acceptance of his fate.

The new bandage Oishi had then created not only covered the horrific scar, but also soothed away pain and acted as a barrier against the Dark Hunters focusing upon it so as to track him down.

"_And so far it seems to have worked"_ thought Oishi, as he blinked himself back to the present and carefully scanned the area with his well-tuned Mythic senses. Finding no trace of any Dark Hunters, he smiled at Eiji's back as the youth made for the club rooms and hastened to follow him.

------------------------------------

A refreshing shower and a leisurely change of cloths later, Eiji whistled as he strolled along the street, but frowned slightly as a green-eyed, dark-haired youth jogged up to join him. For almost the past month it had been this way, with Oishi hovering around him and dogging his every step in and out of school. At first, Eiji had been grateful for his friends presence and even enjoyed his company. But now; his old feline habits of wanting solitude were exerting themselves, and Eiji was starting to find the constant shadow annoying.

Rounding on the youth, Eiji hissed as he bared his catlike fangs. "Nya! Will you stop following me you creepy stalking moon dog!"

Startled by the sudden outburst, Oishi looked hurt as he softly replied; "I'm not stalking you Eiji. You're my assignment now and I must look after you ... ."

"ASSIGNMENT!?" roared Eiji in astonishment. "NYA! Since when the hell did I become someone's _ASSIGNMENT_!"

Mentally kicking himself; Oishi slapped an exasperated hand to his brow, then tried to explain.

"OK! I'm sorry! I guess I said that wrong. Let me try again; the lord dragon said I had to watch over you ... ."

"Nya!" Eiji furiously cut in. "There is watching and then there is _smothering_! Look, I'm grateful to you for saving my life and nursing me back to health ... heaven knows I've told you often enough ... but by Aion's bony head tail, there are limits! In case you haven't noticed _dog_, we _cats_ are fiercely _independent_ creatures and we _don't like being WATCHED_!"

Throwing up his hands, Eiji snarled into Oishi's face.

"And you ALWAYS watch me, nya! Shit! I've even seen your glowing green eyes watching my bedroom window at night from across the street!"

The dark-haired youth sighed deeply as he sadly realized his friend had seen him and clearly wasn't at all happy about his nightly vigils. "Eiji ..." he begun as he held out an imploring hand.

"Don't you whine and 'Eiji' me you whimpering dog!" snarled the redhead as he backed up a step. "NYA! For the sake of my ancestors, PLEASE! Go away and _let me breath_!"

Green eyes going huge and round, Oishi flinched as though struck as he was stunned to the core by his friend's savage outburst. "I ... I'm ... I'm sorry!" he stammered, his leaf-colored orbs glistening as moisture threatened to form. "I didn't mean to ... but Eiji! Please try to understand! I _must_ protect you! The dragon king ... ."

To Aion's realm with the dragon king! Nya, moon dog, it's all you ever talk about!"

Oishi's face fell as he watched Eiji begin to pace up down, waving his arms about and working up a frenzied rant.

"You constantly spout off about this 'almighty king of flying lizards', but hell! _I've never seen him_!" Pausing in his agitated striding back and forth, Eiji poked Oishi hard in the chest and sneered mockingly. "Well you know what I think? I think your just making him up, nya! It's just a convenient excuse you dreamed up just so you can keep tabs on me! N-YA! Well no more! This cat is out of here ... ALONE!"

Growling, he pushed roughly past Oishi, only to stop when the youth leaped before him and faced him with quiet desperation.

"Oh no! No Eiji, you can't mean that! He is real! You have _already seen him_! Not only that, but you have also spoken to _other dragons_!"

Eiji curled his lip then scowled darkly. "I mean exactly as I say _canine_!; and If I HAD spoken to dragons, wouldn't I KNOW about it?"

"They are very good at hiding themselves cat lord" answered Oishi sorrowfully. "You either have to be very powerful, be close friends with one, to see past their human forms; or they themselves have to allow it! Not even I can see all of them."

Lifting his nose in the air, Eiji sneered mockingly at Oishi who that moment started to stare wide-eyed over the redhead's left shoulder.

"Dragons!" snorted the feline in derision. "All dead! All gone, nya!" Pausing, Eiji mockingly waggled the fingers of both hands before Oishi's face. "Stupid fairy tales to scare little puppy dogs so they cower down with their tales between their legs ... ."

"Fairy tales?" asked a new voice in open puzzlement and Eiji hissed under his breath as a brown-haired youth wandered up to join them.

"Oishi, are you telling _moon dream _tales again? Because if you are, I'd love to hear them."

Dropping his superior air, the flame-haired youth glared harshly at the newcomer. He had seen the youth around school and seen him at tennis practice, but as he wasn't a regular and therefore not in close contact; Eiji had avoided him as the teenager had displayed some very bazaar character traits, especially when holding a tennis racket ... .

Springing forward, Oishi gripped the startled young man's shoulders then spun him around so he faced the curious, brown-haired student.

"Look at him Eiji! Look very closely! Tell me what you see!"

Struggling, Eiji tried to escape; but Oishi kept a surprisingly strong grip on his shoulders as he quietly implored to the watching youth; "Takashi, please let him _see_ you."

Growing more annoyed with each passing second, Eiji squirmed and grumbled; "I don't ... Nya ... by my curving whiskers ... ."

Falling silent and freezing on the spot, Eiji gaped at the incredible sight that slowly materialized to meet his wondering eyes.

Takashi still stood just a few feet away, his tennis bag slung over one shoulder as he calmly regarded his friend, but a large shadowy shape shimmered into existence to hang ghost like over the teenager. Crimson scales shone over a great, horse-like body. Two scarlet wings were neatly folded and a horse-like head boasting a single nose-horn and a stand-up growth of brown hair ended the serpent-like sinuous neck. A long scaly tail curved about to lay on the ground before eagle-like feet that ended in great curving talons.

Lifting a trembling finger, Eiji stuttered and stammered, then finally found his voice. "You! You're a ..._ dragon!_"

"NO ..." said Takashi playfully, as he made a great show of studying his body and making Eiji laugh.

Turning to face an apprehensive Oishi; Eiji smiled, then squinted and chuckled with nervous embarrassment as he placed one hand behind his head.

"Ah, Oishi ... Nya ... it seems I owe you an apology."

Oishi's tense shoulders relaxed as his lips curved into a warm smile. "It's OK Eiji, but if you think Takashi is impressive, take a look over there."

Following the line of his friend's pointing finger, Eiji saw the youth known as Tezuka watching the little group from a distance.

Framed by the backdrop of the setting sun, he stood motionless; a regal figure with a large tennis bag hanging from his right shoulder and his golden-brown hair waving in the breeze. Hazel-gold eyes locked onto Eiji's azure orbs and seemed to embrace his very soul. Then, a great shape reared up to hang over the proud youth and Eiji gasped at the sight of an enormous dragon form all covered in glowing golden scale and shining like the sun itself.

Gently sliding a finger under Eiji's chin, and closing the youth's hanging jaw, Oishi whispered into the cat lord's ear; "that's him Eiji, the king of the dragons, and he too is protecting you."

-----------------------------------------

Time past in it's endless dance. Eiji and Oishi played tennis and a new year started, bringing with it new friends. Joining forces, they soon became known as the "Golden pair" and as their victories shone, so to did their friendship.

Early evening one day found them sitting together atop "Eiji's hill," and staring out over the city as the first street lights winked on below and the first stars began to twinkle merrily overhead. Heads resting comfortably on each-others' shoulders, They sat upon their dump'ster crate, fully content at the simple pleasures of just being together.

After a time, Eiji moved, then spoke dreamily. "Oishi ... ."

Stroking his friends wavy red hair, Oishi murmured; "Yes Eiji?"

"What is your birth name? I'm still curious you know."

Oishi chuckled softly. "Well, it's still a secret, but if you tell me yours ...;" he paused to gently touch his nose to Eiji's as he whispered; "... then I'll tell you mine. Is that a bargain?"

Laughing quietly; Eiji slid his arms around Oishi's waist, then pressed his forehead against his companions.

"You do realize if we do this, nya, we will own each others souls ... ."

"I'm willing to take that risk."

"... and that I'll fall deeply in love with you, nya ... ."

"Is that such a bad thing my gentle cat lord?"

Eiji purred and snuggled his head under Oishi's chin. For a long moment he revelled in the feel of Oishi's arms enfolding his body in a tender embrace, then sat up to gaze deeply into his eyes. A strange meowing, hissing noise flowed from Eiji's lips, then he spoke normally.

"That is my real name Oishi. It means _Kin Akiko Neko no Dono ... _Golden bright light, the lord of cats."

"I like that name," smiled Oishi as he lightly stroked Eiji's face. "Now, I'll tell you mine."

The harsh, guttural sound that rolled up out of Oishi's throat was not only unpronounceable to Eiji, but completely incomprehensible. Blinking, Eiji asked him to repeat it and he cocked his head to one side as he listened closely to the string of yips, whines and rumbling growls.

Laughing, Eiji shook his head, tried one more time to say it and declared his total defeat.

"So what does it mean, nya?"

Oishi grinned, then leaned in so their noses touched once more.

"It doesn't quite translate into Japanese all that well; but my name ..., more or less, means 'Bright moon'."

"Bright moon, my beautiful bright moon," purred Eiji as their lips finally met and the pair kissed tenderly.

End of fourth chronicle.......

Well! It's written! Hope you enjoyed "The Golden Pair's" meeting story! Now even though I researched Eiji's Japanese cat lord name as carefully as I could ... with what books I have at my disposal ... if I have made any punctuation mistakes, then I'm sorry! Please don't get narky! After all ... I'm only human! ((anyway, punctuation mistakes are mine-Ed.))

Next chronicle follows Ryoma and Akutsu's match at the regional tournament (ep's 45-48), and looks at the Mythic reason why Akutsu didn't hit Ryoma ... (or Mikiya Banda ... Banji).

Then after that, comes a tale called ... "What good am I?;" based on EP' 50 where Momo' is dropped from the team (much Momo'-Ryoma goodness!)

Take care everyone and please don't forget to review!


	11. So full of hate

Welcome to the newest installment of Mythic brotherhood. This story is Akustu Jin's story and looks at the mythic reasons behind his aggressive behaviour. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis never has or ever will belong to Tora. She just likes to play in the rightful owners sand box with some dragons and those pathetic other fools that "Goldie" protects. I'm out of here. Tennis is boring...

TM: yes Jin and thankyou..mean son of a...JOKING! sweat.

Heart of Dragon Gold...Chronicles of the Mythic Brotherhood.

Chronicle 5

SO FULL OF HATE

Part one

Story: Tora Macaw.

-

Prologue

He had been born into a world some two hundred years past. A world much quieter than is now, but ruled by the same type of humans. His clutch had been a small one; only six brothers and three sisters, but they had been content in their isolation. Scorning the safety of the clans, his mother had been a loner. The male who had caught her when her time had come to rise had been the only dragon she had known for well over a century. As was the nature of her kind, the female had laid her eggs in secret and fiercely driven away all those who had attempted contact, including the mighty gold king himself.

Then had come her greatest joy the day the eggs hatched. Surrounded by ten healthy young, the old dragon was no longer alone. Keeping her family hidden from the eyes of humans and her brethren alike, the small group had thrived...untill one day they were discovered. Aion himself had been out with pack of Dark Hunters, and found the dragons alone, unprotected, and completely unaware. Extermination had been swift, and without mercy.

Badly wounded, the female had managed to drive away the ruthless demon maou and his followers, then dragged herself down from the high mountains; her one surviving hatchling barely alive and clinging to her back. Disorientated and delirious, she stumbled into a village of humans intent on seeking their help.

But the sudden appearance of torn and bleeding dragon who howled in agony from her wounds in their midst, awoke old and primeval fears. Cowering in the patch of long grass where his mother had hidden him, the little green dragon watched in horror as his mother was killed before his eyes. The gruesome task complete, the humans returned to their homes to celebrate the fall of a hated enemy and the hatchling cried his intense heartbreak beside his mothers cold, still body.

A huge golden dragon had come to tenderly gather the hatchling in his claws and take him to safety, but the grief stricken youngster had snarled savagely at the adult and blamed him for his mother's death. Fleeing from the great one, the little green had grown up alone in a hostile world.

Time continued its endless dance. Humans grew numerous and began to spread everywhere. As they went, they destroyed and the young green could only watch from the safety of the shadows as they killed not only animals and hunted his own kind, but also brutally killed themselves. And so his life lesson was thus firmly ingrained upon his soul; that the humans were evil monsters and that dragons didn't seem to care, and in a rising of twisted reasoning the out cast youngster took it upon himself to rid the world of the brutes.

At first, he hunted by stealth, picking off any human foolish enough to cross his path. But as the death-toll rose, the green grew bolder and began attacking groups, then entire villages. Humans began to hunt him, then found him by chance as he slept. He only just escaped them with his life. Badly hurt, he finally fell from the sky and lay on the burning sands of a vast desert; waiting for death to hurry and relive him of his misery.

It wasn't death that found him, but the great gold. The dragon took him into his clan, had his followers nurse him back to heath then tried hard to befriend him, but the green's anger burned too deep as he reminded the gold how is family had perished and no dragon had come to help them. Rejecting their pity and the offer of a place in the clan, the half grown hatchling turned his back on his fellow dragons and fled to an isolated mountain. There, he made a fatal discovery.

A red female lived here while she guarded her clutch alone. Waiting until she slept, the green then attacked her. Badly wounded and half blinded by her own blood, the female could only watch in helpless despair as her assailant destroyed her precious eggs. Suddenly, the gold arrived and stopped the green before the final egg fell. Angry and heartbroken, the stern beast had set the savage hatchling before a large group of winged Hikari who proclaimed the green to be ' wing bound ' for his terrible crime. That day, the dragon youth began almost fifty years of imprisonment.

Nursing his bitter rage and resentment, he stayed trapped in the mountain meadow until one day, the dragon king had again appeared before him and not alone. The old red female, her one surviving hatchling and several Hikari accompanied the proud gold who proclaimed that he, the rogue green forever care for and protect the young red dragon.

Such an announcement was met by scornful defiance, but he soon found that refusal was not an option. Furious, but helpless against the might of true Hikari power, he was forcefully taken from his prison and his soul lodged into the body of a child about to be stillborn.

For the dragon, being forced to live as the humans he detested was the final insult; yet he could nothing about it. Still, his anger burned fiercely, his hatred unbound and those around him grew to fear a sliver-haired youth known as Akutsu Jin...

-

Chapter one

By his own admission, he hated tennis. It was boring, a useless human past time. Yet at the same time, the sport gave him the twisted enjoyment of seeing those who he considered to be enemies to suffer at his hands and to be vanquished in crushing defeats.

Thinking with malicious pleasure of who his next victim was going to be, the silver-haired youth swaggered arrogantly down the street. A cat emgered from a hedge, its amber eyes widening with fear as it looked past the teenager's human disguise and saw the shadowy form of a snarling green dragon. Sensing its evil nature, the cat yowled and spat before streaking away in fear of its life. His face cracking into a sadistic grin, Akutsu watched the feline flee, then he turned his pale gaze onto a nearby building.

-

Out on enemy territory, Ryoma Echizen was doing what he did best; playing a hard, fast game of tennis and winning. With his latest opponent bought down in a savage conquest, the young demi-dragon lightly bounced the ball as he mockingly challenged the young demons surrounding him. After a small amount of deliberation, one finally stepped forward to sneer at the Seigaku players mixed blood and taunt him about being about to suffer a great loss. A few arm swings and a few hard returns later, Ryoma's antagonist lay in a moaning heap and the raven haired youth smirked his superiority at the quaking imps.

-

The demon youth sailed backward to forcefully connect with the row of lockers filling up one side of the club room. Groaning at the pain lancing through his skull, he looked up fearfully as his assailant growled in a low, harsh voice; " What did you say? Do you think your as strong as Aion to think you can order me around"

Looming over the teenager as he struggled to stand, Akutsu allowed a cloud of foul smelling, sickly green fog to curl slowly from his mouth as he grinned menacingly, then he advanced to deal the small waste paper basket a forceful kick and snarl once more into his victim's face.

-

At Seishun academy, two figures spoke in quiet tones as they withdrew sports logs from shelves and discussed the upcoming regional tournament. Holding an open book in one hand, Oishi turned his gaze to Tezuka as he sat studying his own book and started to speak. " The opponents in the final game are Ginka. Although we've never fought them, they seem tough."

Tezuka glanced up from his book. " I heard their leading players are very strong."

Oishi grunted an affirmative and studied his open page.

' _Of course, we have nothing to fear from such young and inexperienced demons.'_

The black-haired youth chuckled slightly at the dragon king's amused thoughts then became serious once more.

" In Ginka High school there's a leading player whose power is famous. He his very tall and quite tough."

' _He is no Aion. Didn't Inui say he was going to Ginka to see how skillful they are_?'

Oishi nodded sagely. " Yes. He is going for data."

Tezuka tipped back his head, closed his eyes, and the disguised moon dog was surprised at the shadow of a smirk that fleetingly crossed his captain's face.

' _Tezuka_ ?'

' _I see my great grandson. He is playing against Ginka as we speak.'_

The dark-haired youth startled and cleared his mind for easier speech.

' _And the result?'_

The gold dragon's reply was smug. '_ He is giving them a tennis lesson they'll never forget. Our Basilisk friend is in for a treat...that's if he gets there on time.'_

-

Drawn by the hard sound of ball against string, Akutsu turned away from the demon youth crumpled at his feet to stare intently through the window at the tennis court below. Not sparing his victim so much as a glance, the silver-haired dragon rumbled; " Who is the shorty"

Heaving himself painfully to his feet, the imp from lava rock clan staggered over to peer through the slightly smeared glass.

" Which one"

Following the line of the disguised green's feral glare, he suddenly noticed Ryoma.

" I don't know him."

Ignoring his prey, the savage youth fixed his beady amber eyes onto Ryoma's face and effortlessly gazed upon his true demon form.

" So what's with this shorty? He fires a super ball...interesting."

About to huff and turn away, Akutsu suddenly noticed something strange about the pint sized challenger. A dark and indistinct shape like that of winter fog on a moon less night momentarily swirled up to hover phantom-like over the youth, then in the blink of an eye it was gone making the dragon temporarily doubt his senses. Grunting, he turned and confronted the young demon.

Trembling all over, the frightened imp said nervously; " I'm sorry. Please go before the others return."

Instantly, he realised he had made a terrible mistake and feebly tried to defend himself, but his effort was in vain as he was seized in a vicelike grip and Akutsu snarled poison into his face.

" I told you dung heap! Don't give _me_ orders"

The shadow of a large dragon rippled on the walls and bent into grotesque shapes against the lockers as the crazed reptile ripped into the helpless, screaming demon.

-

The days practice was over. Arai chattered pleasantly to Kachiro as they gathered up stray balls and placed them in boxes. Grinning over a joke the first grader had made, the senior began to walk...only to stop and glare at the tall, silver-haired youth leaning nonchalantly with his back against a tree trunk.

Indignant about having an invader at his school, the black-haired youth challenged the newcomer. " Who are you? Which school are you from" Curling his lip at the way the stranger was so blatantly ignoring him, Arai allowed his eyes to briefly glow red. " Hey you! Say something"

' _Pathetic fool.'_

Wincing at the powerful mind send, both Mythics stepped back to eye their visitor with trepidation. Swallowing down his sudden rush of fear, Arai spoke once more. " Whatever you are, leave this place"

Slowly, the strange youth reached down and curved his right hand around the handle of a pink framed racket leaning against his leg.

' _Weak demons should never give orders to mighty dragons'_

Before the startled Seishun youth could reply, a ball seemed to fly out of nowhere and impact forcefully with the center of his brow. Pushed back by the objects incredible power, Arai was only vaguely aware of Kachiro's frantic cry of " Sempai" as he sailed backward to cannon heavily into a nearby tree.

Painfully regaining his feet, Arai snarled at his tormentor. " What the hell are you doing"

The silver-haired youth answered with an arrogant smirk. " Just saying hello."

Staggering forward, the black-haired teenager raised his hands threateningly. " Are kidding? YOU ASSHOLE"

Defiantly, the young demon fisted his antagonists shirt and snarled into his face. " Get the hell out of here"

But the strangers only reply was a cruel smile that held no trace of humour and Arai found himself receiving the pounding of his life.

Contemptuously tossing aside the unconscious disguised demon youth, Akutsu Jin then turned his attention on a terrified Kachiro.

" YOU! Vermin! You are one of the members of this tennis club right"

His blood running with ice water, the young mythic backed away as he frantically nodded his head.

Akutsu spoke coldly. " Among the regular players there is a first grade guy. Speak worm tail! What is this player"

" His...his name...that's Echizen" stammered Kachiro fearfully.

From behind him, Arai suddenly spoke as his blinked his way back into consciousness and struggled to sit up.

" You son of a flying rock lizard! Fight me again if you dare as this isn't over"

Snarling with rage, Akustu slammed the toe of his heavy boot into the raven-haired youth's side. " Just who in Jigoku do you think you're talking to? Never insult a dragon if you wish to live"

Turning away from a severely beaten and bloody Arai a few minutes later, Akutsu glared at Kachiro as he stammered to himself; " I must get a teacher"

" Rat face! Lead me to that first grader! Tell me what he truly is"

Ignoring the imperious command and the following order to stop, the first grader turned and bolted. Voicing an ugly growl and breathing a small cloud of green fog, the savage youth fired a high-powered serve that shot past the fleeing youth to slam forcefully into a neatly stacked pile of boxes containing many tennis balls.

Screaming fearfully as the pile exploded and the little round objects rained down about him, the small youth squeaked in terror as he grazed up the shadow of the older boys true mythic form.

Long, needle-like fangs hung down from the dragon's great jaws as its mouth opened and seemed to pant with delight as his victim lay helpless before him. Twin horns reared up from the stiff crest of silver hair adorning its skull and large wings of emerald sail opened menacingly as clouds of toxic green gas curled from the dragon's nostrils.

" What can you, a weak and sniveling rat boy do to the likes of me"

Letting his shadow form fade, Akutsu tossed a ball high, then slammed his racket into it. Feeling the crawling touch of deaths icy hand, Kachiro howled his fear and covered his head as braced himself for the final impact that would snuff out his life.

A very loud DOC rang out beside his head, and realizing the assault hadn't occurred he looked up incredulously at the red framed racket blocking the ball's attack.

His body positioned protectively before the form of his fallen friend, Ryoma's green-gold eyes fixed angrily onto the cruel orbs of the silver-haired stranger.

" What's happening here? You are too noisy."

Scrambling back, Kachiro whimpered; " Watch out! He is a violent dragon..."

Silencing the younger boy's words with a glare, the player from Yamabuki curled his lip at his adversary. " Well, well, here comes the mystery first grade player! _and another pathetically weak demon."_

Masking his surprise at the mind send, Ryoma's large eyes narrowed as he studied the snarling dragon. " So you know what I am. But I don't you know. You are not of Tezuka's clan."

Akustu instantly bared his teeth at the sound of the gold's name and fought down an urge to hurl himself at the youngster by crouching down to grasp a large, jagged edged stone in one hand. ' _Limp wing of Thleer, be assured I will kill you. But first I would see you suffer..'_

Watching the scene with blurred vision, Arai cried weakly; " Hey! Look out! Rock"

The hard lump of flint bounced from the string of Akutsu's racket to fly arrow straight at Ryoma's astonished face; only for the taller youth to rumble deep in his throat when the dark-haired boy blocked the missile with his own weapon. Furious at his enemy's escape from harm, the bristle-haired player let fly a handful of deadly stones with a triumphant roar of; " FINAL STRIKE!'

-

" You say Echizen was attacked" Momo' stared incredulously at Oishi as the raven-haired youth told his friend why Ryoma had not yet turned up for training. " So he's now in the infirmary with Ryuzaki Sensei, but Akustu must be crazy to attack..." He dropped his voice then spoke in an anxious whisper "...the dragon lord's great grandson"

" And that.." interjected Eiji worriedly "...now makes him a mortal enemy for all of us! Momo', how does this effect...you nya"

The teenage disguised mongoose's grinding teeth and flexing fingers spoke volumes as Oishi continued with concern.

" It maybe best if we stay in small groups, but only another dragon could defeat him should he choose to attack. Let's talk this over with Ryuzaki then approach Tezuka..."

" Nya! Echizen" Said Eiji suddenly and the group at once huddled around their little friend.

Laying a hand on Ryoma's shoulder and trying to draw off some his pain, Oishi asked quickly; " Echizen! Are you all right? He didn't breath on you"

Ryoma irritably pushed him aside and snapped as he made for his locker; " I'm fine."

Oishi's forest green orbs narrowed as he took in the sight of the singles star's bandaged face. " You're not poisoned"

Stuffing his jacket into his bag, the smaller boy waved aside further discussion. " I said, I'm fine"

Momo' chattered a small, fearful sound, then gently drew his friend into a loving embrace." Please, just let it go. You aren't strong enough to resolve this on your own."

Wiggling out of the taller youth's arms, Ryoma glared about in annoyance then growled under his breath as Oishi warned him not to take on the green dragon alone. His shoulders shaking as he furiously recalled the incident, Ryoma saw the vindictive player clearly in his minds eye.

" I have just dropped by to say hello. I could kill you now where you stand, but lets fight in the city tournament."

His hands held up to his bleeding face, Ryoma had snarled hatefully; " Who are you dragon"

Drawing himself up, his assailant informed him; " I am Akustu Jin of Yamabuki senior high school. I am also a clan less dragon so don't even think of running to 'goldie' for protection! I bow to no one"

-

A few days past by in a blur of pain and simmering wounded pride for Ryoma. He'd had an opportunity to confront the aggressive beast in the diner, but had been restrained by his friends, and now felt his anger burn as hot coal held in his soul. With the district tournament upon him, the Seigaku singles star found himself looking forward to the dragon's on-court assault as a means of revenge.

Entering the gates, he spied Dan Tachi on an obvious search. Squaring his shoulders, Ryoma began to determinedly stalk toward him.

" Echizen"

Hissing at the firm summons, the black-haired youth turned to reluctantly face his captain.

" Mada mada da ne'" he grumbled while tugging his cap down in a futile attempt to hide his annoyance.

' _Look at me.'_

Sighing, the youth lifted his head to see past the rim of his cap and meet a stern pair of hazel-gold eyes.

" The team are waiting." Began Tezuka in a business like manner as his arms folded " Come with me now." Turning away, he added over his shoulder; " And keep away from Yamabuki."

Being treated like a small child made Ryoma feel cross. " I can take care of myself."

Not pausing as he strode quickly back to his assembled team, Tezuka gently linked his mind to Ryoma's.

' _Strong as you are, you are not that strong. Akutsu is dangerous, so face him only on a tennis court and never be alone with him.'_

Tugging down on his cap once more, Ryoma adjusted the heavy gear bag on his shoulder and grudgingly allowed himself the full protection of his team.

-

The young teenager irritably pushed up the green head band that threatened once again to slip down and blind him, as he searched for his sempai. " I know I saw him." the boy grumbled as he neatly folded a discarded coat and tossed an empty can into a nearby bin. " But when did he leave? Now I have to clean up on my own.."

" What are you doing here" growled the object of his search at close range making the younger boy jump.

" Dong,dong, dong! Where have you been Akutsu Sempai? Its bad! I hear the king himself is after you"

Snapping his jaw, the taller youth shot his hand out and firmly grasped the front of Dan's shirt.

" I'm not afraid of that over rated Bunsen burner"

" And what of him then" Asked the raven-haired boy as he flicked an index finger at the rest of Yamabuki gathered by the courts high wire fence.

Tossing a contemptuous look their way, Akutsu's pale eyes meet glittering blue orbs that made him shudder slightly and gently release his friend. " Bah! I'm not afraid of that walking ' heavens feather duster' either."

Abruptly, the silver-haired teenager turned and stalked away. With Dan trotting at his heels, the disguised dragon marched purposely past his team mates who twitched nervously at his passing and began whispering among themselves.

" The first grader isn't afraid of him"

Kirata Ichiuma turned to the speaker and mumbled; " I guess its because they are close in age, but I'm a dragon myself and I'm terrified of him"

Muromachi Touji turned his shielded eyes towards the black dragon and pointed at Akustu with his chin. " I can't understand why he must be in our team. But inspite of what Sengoku says, if he ever tries to attack me..." Tapping his thick glasses, the dangerous mythic left the threat hanging as the flame-haired vice captain approached him.

" He is a skillful player and he must have a purpose."

Nitobe Inakichi snorted through his nose and Sengoku eyed his invisible rustling wings with amusement. " If my bond dragon were to behave like that..how can you stand him, son of Divine Star clan"

" He is a savage brute I know, but I like him enough friend of Dawn Star."

-

The first match ended and the golden pair strolled from the battle ground, to be replaced by a determined Momo' as he entered the court to face his foe. All to soon, the fierce struggle for dominance came to a close with Momo' limping off the court to surrender his ankle to Oishi for a light healing. With the mongoose spirit resting, the team awaited the call for Ryoma and Akustu's confrontation.

Sitting tensely on his bench, Ryoma turned his large eyes to Horio as Kachiro recalled the day of the Yamabuki players attack. Behind them, Inui remarked on the about to commence match and then brown-haired youth nodded stiffly as his friend said; " Please be careful Ryoma kun."

Azure eyes gleaming, Eiji chuckled cheerfully. " I'll protect you o chibi chan! Besides, I want to fight him myself"

Next to the red head, Tezuka spoke sternly. " Kikarmaru..._a cat lord can not hope to live in a battle with a dragon.'_

Wincing at the powerful mind send vibrating in his skull, the springy youth frantically waved his hands before himself. " Joking"

Conversation stopped as Ryoma chose that moment to stand and start walking away.

" Ryoma kun." said Kachiro anxiously. " Where are you going"

Sticking his nose in the air, the youth answered; " I'm thirsty."

Inui immediately loomed up beside him holding a dreaded juice bottle in one hand. " Drink this refined specail-golden-power energy drink."

": Not Necessary." snarked Ryoma as he made a bid for freedom.

Reaching the water fountain, he took a deep drink of the wonderfully cool liquid, then glanced up in irritation at the sight of Takashi standing over him. " Why do you follow me? Did Tezuka send you"

Takashi nodded seriously. " Yes. He is afraid Akutsu will come after you."

Shrugging, Ryoma remembered the rocks and the harsh threat behind them as Takashi spoke some more.

" Keep your hat down, or he'll aim at your face. But this the most important thing you need to know." Takashi paused a moment to make sure no one could hear, then bent at the hips to speak softly. " Akutsu is green dragon...that means he is poison type. Not only can he breath toxic gas that paralyses or kills, but his saliva contains a deadly contact poison. Don't let him spit on you"

Ryoma was about to reply when Momo' limped up to join them, his large purple eyes fixed on his younger friends face.

" Momo' sempai, you should be resting your leg"

Laughing at Ryoma's scolding tone, his eyes twinkled then grew dark as he gratefully leaned down on the offered shoulder.

" Echizen, please listen to Takashi as next to Sengoku and Tezuka, he knows the green better than anyone." Ryoma gazed up at his sempai's concerned face and nodded sagely as the bristle-haired youth lifted a hand to gently caress the shorter boy's cheek. " If anything were ever to happen to you..."

Smiling tenderly, Ryoma covered Momo's hand with his own, then huffed importantly as his old arrogance reasserted itself.

" I'll be fine sempai, you'll see."

Together they returned to the team and sat close to each others sides, offering each other silent comfort as they awaited the coming battle.

-

To be continued...


	12. So full of hate 2

Welcome to chapter two! A big thank you to all my reviewers and a few replies!

Ruji: Thank you for your comments, all your past reviews and the E-mail's! Sometimes it can be difficult to fit original story lines around existing anime images, but I sure have fun doing it!

Kagome girl 21: Happy you enjoyed " Dono's Brightmoon." More yaoi goodness to come! Momo'-Ryoma and Tezuka-Fuji (mostly)

RoYale: HAHA! Writing " Eiji in CRACKLAND" was a real hoot! Happy you liked it!

Rubymoon 17: You want more? Then more you shall have! ( missing you on msn! waaa!)

Yoshikochan: First of all, Thank you so much for the flood of reviews! ( dances ) You rock! Second, a few remarks on your comments. Yes, Tezuka fathered a clutch of eggs 10,000 years ago! Remember, he is very, VERY old! The young were all killed but one. She had a boy with a demon male, then she herself died. And guess what, that very first demi dragon IS STILL AROUND! more of him later! Now, Kaido is a Naga. His top half is a human torso on a large python body. Very beautiful! Angst? well, its like this. I'm a naturally happy-go-lucky-person..( One of my nic names is Eiji! ) and I find angst surprisingly hard to write as I just don't have it in me! There will how ever be plenty of drama later on so stay tuned!

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of Tennis or albed language (borrowed from Final Fantasy to create dragon speech) and Mythics of course belong to themselves!

Mild language warning! Yes I know Ryoma doesn't tend to curse, but in this story, he is angry and afraid.

SO FULL OF HATE.

Chapter two

STORY: TORA MACAW.

-

Two figures stood side by side as they observed the preparations for the next singles match. Running a hand through his short black hair, Nanjiroh smirked at his companion when the taller man voiced his concern.

" Your son faces a strong and dangerous opponent."

" He'll win" came the flippant reply

" Then your not afraid..._of what the crazed one may do?"_

Dark eyes glanced up to meet deep brown ones and the raven-haired man huffed importantly.

" Once on a tennis court with his racket in hand, Ryoma has no fear. He will beat down that arrogant lizard and make him crawl back under whatever rock he came from."

Fiddling nervously with his camera, Inoue wished he had the same confidence.

-

Leaning in so she could stare straight into Ryoma's eyes, Tomo gave the boy a saucy wink then straightened to loudly tell him to be careful and that he must be the winner. Standing beside the girl, Shiba gave the glaring young male a cheerful smile.

" If you win, I'll post your photo in the magazine"

Snorting, Ryoma tugged at his cap and grumbled; " Big deal. I've had my photo in many magazines."

Moving around to stand before him, the woman crouched down and gazed straight into his eyes so the youth squirmed uncomfortably. ' _Beware the beast imp'_

For a moment, Ryoma held the disguised Hikari's gaze, then mumbled " Mada mada da ne."

Pushing to his feet, he fixed his eyes onto the battle ground as the call went up for the match to begin.

" That's it Ryoma Sama " cried Tomo enthusiastically. " I'll support you, so go get em"

" Ryoma kun..be careful."

Half turning to shoot a quick glare at a very shy and red faced Sakano, Ryoma spent a few seconds eyeing the hidden shadow of her true form before contemptuously sticking his nose in the air and walking away with a quip of; " Nothing's started yet."

With his head down and his hands thrust deep into his pockets, Ryoma strolled out; his racket tucked beneath his left arm, his heart starting to beat fast at the imminent confrontation as Takashi's voice floated in his ears.

" Echizen, don't forget what I told you."

Ryoma acknowledged the sentence with a low " Hmmmmm"

" Work hard Echizen." Called Fuji then silently added, ' _If he hurts you, he shall have to deal with me.'_

Beside the open-eyed ' Blood' youth, Eiji cupped his hands to his mouth and raised his own voice. " I'm watching, so make sure you win nya!"

His own voice tinged with trepidation, Momo' declared loudly; " Don't hurt yourself!..._please, by the pride of my clan, let him be alright..."_

Hearing the quiet plea, Inui turned to Momo' as he wrote up his data. " If he loses, there is always the next match, but I doubt that will happen. Ryoma has a 90 percent success rate and Akutsu wont be foolish enough to try his dragon powers with so many humans around."

Sighing, the bristle-haired youth turned appealing eyes onto Tezuka as he watched Ryoma with undisguised pride.

" Please captain, you are lord dragon, can't you stop this?"

" I cannot interfere Momoshiro. Echizen must do this alone. Not only for the team, but for the sake of his pride."

" To Aion' s realm with his pride" Hissed Momo' angrily. " He could get killed out there"

Hazel-gold eyes gleamed with understanding, but the Seigaku power house didn't miss the undercurrent of ' You dare to argue with me?' in his cold gaze as the captain spoke. " Momoshiro, He is watched by many Hikari. There will be no killing."

Dealing his left palm a frustrated punch, Momo' ground his teeth and grumbled " Useless cloud dancers." under his breath as the warriors prepared to meet.

-

Striding past Ryuzaki, Ryoma heard her voice speak softly within his skull. ' _The green is killer. Don't let your guard down for a moment!'_

Annoyed by the intense smothering he was receiving on all sides, Ryoma resisted the urge to shout for everyone to just shut up and let him deal with it by stalking up to the net to stare at the place where his rival stood waiting. Hands in pockets and racket handle pushed through his arms so it lay against his back, Akutsu Jin stared at the smaller boy as if he were about to eat him. Both then locked eyes in a wordless stare of challenge, ignoring the linesman's call of " Akutsu! Step forward"

Over next to the bench where Mikiya Banda sat smiling as always, young Dan Taichi shook his head with worry as his tennis idol swung his head about to glare daggers at the old coach. A profound mind link had effortlessly invaded his skull, making the silver-haired teenager curl his lip as he went back to watching his potential prey.

'_ Keep your focus and show the demon imp the true power of a green dragon.'_

Invisible wings rustled irritably as the youth sent his reply. ' _Tennis isn't exciting at all. I would much rather just rip him limb from limb and hear his screams for mercy...which I wont give him.'_

The linesman rapped out his order a second time in a firm, no-nonsense tone, making the scowling Yamabuki player step out. At his back, Taichi said softly to the elder man as he watched his friend move forward; " Coach, he said he has to win this game."

Better known by all as Banji, Mikiya turned his serene gaze onto the trembling youngster. ' _Don't fret hatchling. This is an important game and he wont lose. Just watch the fight and learn.'_

Dan nodded determinedly. He knew his team mate was strong and that of course he would win, but the small seed of doubt implanted in his mind continued to grow

-

Firmly planting his feet with every measured step he took, Akutsu approached the net, then snarled across the taught structure. One hand suddenly lifted, his racket grasped tight in his fist as he thrust it hard at Ryoma. Abruptly stopping just short of connecting with his opponents cap brim, Akutsu was nonplussed by the smaller youth's failure to flinch. Smirking at the Siegaku player's apparent lack of fear as he glaringly returned the look the taller teen was giving him, the mythic monster grudgingly found himself to be impressed.

' _A fine display of courage, but you are a fool.' _Speaking out loud when Ryoma responded to the telepathic threat with a shrug, Akutsu told him; " I'll play this match, but ..._there is a price you must pay when you lose!'_

" Whatever." snarked Ryoma with a tug at his cap.

Feeling as if the boy was completely ignoring him, Akutsu grew angry. He was accustomed to seeing his opponents squirm, and the powerful young dragon took it as a personal affront that the imp didn't even so much as cower a little in his presence. Showing his teeth, the taller youth made a sudden lunge as if to grab the younger players shirt and the linesman's voice rang out as he stepped in to intervene. " Hey you! Don't provoke your opponent! Step back or be disqualified"

Giving the shouting man a killer glare, Akutsu scratched at his racket strings and moved back into position without a word.

In the Seigku section of the spectators surrounding the court, Momo' growled in self righteous wrath and struggled to control his overwhelming desire to charge out onto the battle field and fight the dragon on the spot. " He wants to fight? Fine! I'll give him a fight"

Tezuka sent the outraged mongoose a look that could freeze water and the bristle-haired youth's anger subsided. Beside him, Tomo sadly shook her head as she tutted and remarked; " What a bad attitude! Ryoma Sama had better beat him"

Meanwhile, Banji sent a firm command to Akutsu to just play the match, then turned to smile at Ryuzaki when he noticed the woman angrily watching him.

' _Control that brute! This is a tennis match, not brawl!'_

His ever present smile widening, the old man returned the mind send with the ease of long practice. ' _It's a battle of fate my dear. The egg as been laid..lets see what colour the hatchling is_ .'

Ryuzaki snorted contemptuously. _' I'm not your dear and he had better not harm the one the king himself so fiercely protects.'_

Banji gave short snigger of mocking laughter. ' _The king? Huh! We do not follow his rule!'_

'_ Oh?'_ came the disguised red dragon's sneering reply ' _But wait, I see your fellow slime hide has a bond guard! If a Hikari is with him...'_

_' He was forced by that accursed sun scale and his pet feather dusters!'_

Arms firmly folded, the old female coach of Seigkau ignored her rival dragon's silent fuming and tuned her mind fully onto the match.

Else where about the grounds, Inoue watched the over the net conflict and turned fearful eyes to his friend. " Akutsu is freak among his kind. Your son must be careful."

Nonchalantly flicking ash from his cigarette, Nanjiro remained unconcerned. " Ryoma will tame him."

-

Below the mens vantage point, Ryoma won the spin and elected to serve. Pacing into the forehand position, Ryoma then nailed his rival to the spot with his eyes. Conversation fell silent and screaming tension filled the air as the Seigaku player tossed the ball.

It flew high, then seemed to hang suspended against the deep blue vault of the heavens before falling back to earth in slow motion.

The red framed racket rose to meet it, then a powerful blur of movement the young man sent the object hurtling toward Akutsu with brutal force. Standing near the base line, the tall youth braced himself for its approach. But to his horror, the ball coyly curved down to drop just short of clearing the net. Charging in, Akutsu drew back his racket; only to freeze in shock as realised the extent of his mistake. The shot had been a perfectly set trap that he unwittingly blundered into when the ball unexpectedly bounced up and slammed hard into his face.

The Yamabuki player sailed backwards, only just vaguely aware of Dan's frightened cry and Ryoma's mocking laugh floating in his ears. Falling onto his back, Akutsu's skull connected with the court and he momentarily lay stunned.

Sunlight flashing off his glasses, Inui smirked wickedly then commented for the benefit of his team mates; " That ball was hit only a short distance, but is strong and powerful."

Around him were several nods of agreement as Akutsu regained his feet.

Holding his racket aloft, Ryoma smoothly taunted his fallen foe. " So embarrassing to fall like that! But..." he broke off to snap his weapon forward so it pointed straight at a snarling teenager"...don't ever look down on tennis..._or my kind!_ "

An ugly growl sounded low in the other youth's throat as he glared murderously at the first grader. ' _So! You think you've won with a lucky shot limp wing? You will pay with your life!'_

Ryoma' s grin at the threat was demonic as his eyes gleamed goldenly and his hidden tail whipped about like that of an angry cat.

' _Mada mada da ne.'_

Akustu lifted his hand to wipe at the spittle shining on his lips before his eyes narrowed into evil slits and his mind voice spoke with intense hatred. ' _So the imp CAN send! Very well bastard, I give you this challenge. When I win, you will give up tennis forever and slink back down to Thleer with your tail between your legs!'_

Golden eyes seemed to snap then spark dangerously. _' When I win, you will not only give up tennis, but you will accept your kings law, obey your Hikari bond mate and stop acting like an arse hole!_ '

Pale amber orbs blinked in astonishment as though he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Standing on an open tennis court and fully vulnerable to his full strength, the very young demon was daring to threaten _him_ ! Closing his eyes, Akustu held his arms stiffly at his sides as his shoulders began to shake. Then his mouth twisted as the spasms worked their way up his chest to burst out of his throat as fiendish laughter that held no trace of any humour.

' _Then you agree to my terms?'_

Seeing Ryoma's immediate nod, the human-disguised green dragon threw back his head and roared with cruel, triumphant laughter.

From where he stood watching, Takashi focused his mind and found he was able to partly catch snatches of the private speech as talk took a different turn.

' _I wont just beat you, but I'll take revenge for the insult inflicted on Kawamura and for what you did to Arai sempai"_

Shocked, the youth half turned to Tezuka to inquire if he too was listening. Receiving only a quick, icy glare in response, Takashi gulped and hung his head in submission as on the court two sets of eyes tried to out stare each other.

With everyone closely watching, Akutsu suddenly dropped into a semi-crouch; his racket held ready as he awaited Ryoma's attack.

Standing at Sengoku's side as the vice captain intently viewed the match, Dan gasped in surprise and looked up at the flame-haired player. " That's the first time I've seen him show that stance so quickly into a game"

Cocking his head to one side, Sengoku regarded the younger boy curiously. " Oh"

Hearing their voices drifting on the breeze, Takashi invoked his second sight to see the Hikari's reactions. Large wings of white feather were held stiffly at his sides as the backs of his hands rested on his hips and the disguised red dragon could tell the heavenly being was giving his bond dragon his complete attention as Ryoma prepared to serve.

Standing with his left foot crossed before his right, the Seigaku player bounced the ball four times, then changed the racket to his left hand. Only just hearing Horio's excited cry of " A twist serve!" floating on the light wind, Ryoma briefly locked eyes with loving twin orbs of deep purple, then hit the little round object with an explosive crack.

His body bent at the hips, his long muscular legs braced apart, Akutsu eagerly watched as the ball whistled directly for the point between his eyes. But not to be taken by the same trick twice, he swiftly raised his racket to block the offending ball and send it roaring back over the net. Rapidly sliding back in a low-leg stretch position, he picked up his enemy's shocked thought of " So fast"

and coiled himself for a spring.

Returning the fire, Ryoma's eyes darted about the arena and widened in disbelief as they failed to find his challenger. ' _Did you teleport..THERE!'_

Leaping up like he was trying to fly to the clouds, the taller teenager sprang high into the air, his arms hanging down and trailing in his wake. Once at the pinnacle of his mighty jump, the Yamabuki youth straightened to his full height and sent the ball lancing downward with a triumphant smirk of pure evil. Seeing the ball about to fly wide of his back, Ryoma spun about to gallop along the courts length and made a desperate lunge, But the ball missed the satisfying kiss of hard string by a mear whisker and the younger boy sadly measured his length on the uncaring ground.

Crouching like a tiger in long grass, Akutsu rested his weight on his left knee and briefly displayed his sharp dragon's fangs before letting his human teeth show in a harsh, mocking grin. Noticing the draconian features, Inoue shook his head at the green's brashness.

" Not only did he hit a diagonal ball from a great height, but he shows his true fangs! It's terrible he should want to take such a risk! If the humans see..."

Gazing up at his fellow demon, Nanjiroh lazily waved the hidden shadow of his tail and flapped a dismissive hand.

" They can't see it, he's shielding! Besides, this is a wonderful game."

" Well..." Said the dark skinned man while thoughtfully rubbing his chin" ...this game may change alot..."

One arm folded across his chest, the other lifted so his index finger rested just below his lips, Fuji drank in the quick flash of pointy teeth then remarked softly; " It's astonishing he can make such a shot without using his wings to stay in the air."

" Shows his human body has great strength." Remarked Inui as he lightly tapped his jaw line with his data file. " It's unusual skill, but a strong offensive move. Echizen could be in trouble."

Oblivious to the carefully guarded comments of the mythic's surrounding him, Ryoma got back on his feet to stare fire and ice at the still smirking Akutsu.

' _I will enjoy seeing you suffer when crush you, weak little bat.'_

Wings hidden except to those with power to see them, snapped out; the clawed tips tipping towards the great reptile in a threatening gesture. Drawing himself up, the powerful Yamabuki youth sneered at his smaller adversary's defiance.

" Can't win. You won't get another score. Give it up _lyja ryhkan, _this match...IS MINE"

Large golden eyes flashed dangerously and a shocked gasp rose from certain individuals listening in. Although he didn't understand the words, he knew the they had been spoken in draconian and it only took a quick glance at Tezuka's face to know it had been an insult.

Hanging onto Sakuno's shoulders, Tomo gasped along with her friend as braided girl shuddered and mumbled; " He his different from any dragon I have ever known."

" I know." Answered her friend with feeling as she comforted her class mates distress.

Grinding his jaw, Banji sent a firm mental command to his player. ' _Enough! Finish this!'_

Akutsu half snarled, but obeyed as he moved back and took Ryoma's new serve. Back and forth the missile sailed with silent venom; the breif loud smack of ball pounding against string the only sound as nature itself seemed to hold its breath in the palpable tension looming over the war zone.

Twisting his body in mid-air, Akutsu slammed the ball hard; the felt covered object shooting back to power forcefully against his enemy's racket. Gritting his teeth due to the incredible amount of force fighting his arms, Ryoma ignored the protests of his muscles to grip his weapon in both hands and send the ball winging back to the far side.

His features twisting into a crazed leer, the older youth rushed to the net and sent the ball back to his opponent with a devastating blow. Undaunted, the raven-haired Seigaku regular charged determinedly in to whack it with a strong forehand. However, his antagonist was ready and with a mighty leap out from of nowhere he slammed it back home. In a desperate lunge, Ryoma only just managed to keep his footing as he made the return, but Akutsu effortlessly intercepted and sent it back wide so the shorter boy had run hard to collect it.

Impressed in spite of himself, Kaidoh hissed through his teeth and asked a fearful Takashi; " What kind of skill is that"

The brown-haired, quiet youth was about to reply, when a particularly hard shot hit Ryoma's racket at a tricky angle and shot away for Yamabuki's point.

Momo's eyes became grim as he glared up at his team mates. " That ball was fast and powerful. _my poor chibi didn't stand a chance..."_

Having very sharp ears, Eiji Heard the whispered comment and said to both him and Oishi; " The creature is a monster..nya! No offence to dragons..." He hastily added when Takashi's normally warm brown eyes seemed to burn into him.

Suspending his data writing activities, Inui spoke to the back of Tezuka's head. " He is without doubt, a superior player."

Half turning in the speakers direction, Fuij's cerulean orbs sparked dangerously, then they closed as his smile returned. " He is a different player. Echizen will win."

" We shall see." rumbled Tezuka, his eyes never leaving his great grandsons face.

Nervously, Takashi sidled up to his captain's side to speak in low, serious tones. " _Krucdmo aoac_ is using his full strength. Ryoma..please be careful."

' _He is very strong himself Meddma pinhehk.'_ came a calm and silent reply as Tezuka watched the on court drama continue to unfold.

Over in a different part of the grounds, similar thoughts chased each other through Nanjiro's head as the pair of warriors chased after the ball. " He has found worthy prey."

Inuoe whirled about to stare open mouthed at the slyly spoken comment. " Prey? You mean Ryoma? How can you say that"

Looking positively devilish as he grinned up at his friend, Nanjiroh all but purred his answer. " The prey? Why it's that silver-haired, over sized, blustering gas balloon"

In the Yamabuki "camp", Dan's large eyes shone with something akin to hero worship as Sengoku watched the boy with open amusement. Almost jumping with excitement, the very young manager cried out; " Your AWESOME Akutsu sempai"

Giving the short teenager a closed eyed, fatherly smile, the disguised Hikari asked; " Tachi, do you feel good about that? Your friend can be quite savage you know"

Balling his fists, Dan met the vice-captain's words with defiance. " Sempai, Akutsu isn't terrible at all!"

Rolling his eyes as his little friend went back to watching the match, the flame-haired guardian gave him a real, you've-got-to-be- kidding-me look, then put his mind firmly back on the game.

Gazing adoringly at the teenager he admired, Dan breathed wonderingly as the silver-haired haired youth leapt to take tricky lob shot.

" He is excellent! Akutsu sempai is..." Braking off, he affectionately rubbed at the green head band he wore.

-

Out on the battle ground, Akutsu kept a punishing pace as he asserted pressure on his younger adversary. Taking malicious pleasure at the frantic light starting to kindle within his enemy's large eyes, he felt a stirring of old feelings; a flickering of here and there sensation that slowly crept its way out of the shadowy recesses of his memories to play like an old movie before his consciousness.

He saw himself trapped in a human body; an aggressive and lonely child who pined for the freedom of the open skies; who bound by the power of his Hikari guardian was unable to do so, and the bitterness of his on going punishment as it ate away at his dark soul. Humans and mythics alike either feared or hated him and young Akutsu despised them all in return. Sengoku had tried to channel the hatchling's rage into strenuous physical activity by teaching him the sport of tennis, but his efforts were in vain. True, he had excelled at the sport, but the youngster lacked both passion and patience. His explosive force and destructive power only created new fear around him. Only the Hikari of the Devine Star clan and the red hatchling he was forced to protect could remain safely in his presence. But then came a new day that bought a new friend.

His fingers hooked over the wire of the courts high fence, Dan's large eyes followed every move his tennis playing hero made. As if own mind was linked to the older youth, he too found himself experiencing past events. These however didn't have years separating them...only a few short months. Quickly, his mind drifted back in time and he saw himself standing just beyond the trammel lines as the regulars finished the days training. Holding a large box of tennis balls, he turned his head when Sengoku strolled up behind him to ask what he was looking at.

" Sempai, who is that?"

Grinning, the flame-haired youth gazed out at the back of a silver-haired teenager. " Ah! He is Akutsu. Banji bought him here for training."

Using his second sight, Dan had viewed the two dragons, then watched the mighty young green with awe as he accurately returned two balls fired in rapid succession.

His coach had then smiled and the bristle-haired teenager had become angry. Savagely flinging down his racket, he stalked fiercely from the courts. Irritably removing his head band, Akutsu tossed it to the ground and glared with open hostility when a short, dark-haired child had rushed up to him.

" Wait Sempai! This is yours."

Briefly letting his pale orbs drink in the sight of the boy's true form, he rumbled; " Don't want it."

The youngster blinked a few times, then trotted at Akutsu's heels. Holding up the grass-coloured object looped loosely over his wrists, he tried a second time to get the older dragon's attention. " I'll wash it for you."

Not so much as sparing the boy a glance, the tall youth made for the gates; then spoke flatly as he stared straight ahead.

" Throw it away."

Gazing hopefully at the bristle-haired teenager's back, Dan then asked if he could have the head band for himself.

_That_ got Akutsu's attention and for a long moment he paused to look back over his shoulder and glare down his nose at the eager kohai. ' _Take it and go away..stupid yolk crawler'_

Smiling broadly, young Dan gushed loudly as his cheeks turned a delicate shade of pink; " You're so skilled! I really like to watch you play!"

' _Yeh...whatever egg crusher. Go chase your tail or something.'_

As the sullen older beast stalked away, Dan gazed adoringly after him; then looked down at the head band with one thought in mind; " One day, I will play like him."

-

Blinking himself back to the present day, the first grader with the dark blue-black hair held up his tight clenched fists and silently willed his idol to win.

Akutsu dealt the ball a blow of such ferocity that Ryoma had trouble returning it. A second hit, just as powerful as the first followed and the cap wearing youth from Seigaku jumped high at the net to meet it. As his silver-haired opponent swung his arm a third time, he snarled with savage glee; " Tiny imp, it's no use"

The shocked gasp of the watching crowd only just tickled at the edge of Ryoma's hearing as the ball flew past his back and a chance for was a point lost. With his antagonist leading one to zero, this latest loss of a score was not only bruising his ego, but also scratching harshly at his tender pride. Lifting his head, his blazing golden orbs met his enemy's beady amber ones with defiance.

' _One battle does not win a war. I will have revenge for what you did to my sempais.'_

Closing his eyes, Akutsu sniggered at the telepathic threat ringing firmly in his skull and answered with a mind tone dripping with arrogance. ' _So now you play for revenge. I see. You are a fool twice over'_

The black-haired youth's answer was a hard glare as he seemed to speak with his eyes alone. There was no fear or anxiety in them now; only grim determination.

Hidden from the eyes of those unable to see, the ghostly form of a dragon hung phantom-like over Akutsu. A long tail lashed from side to side and wings rustled along with his crest of hair as he loomed hungrily over his tiny prey.

' _Stupid demon off shoot..so be it. I shall throw you down to Thleer myself...after I have ripped your wings from your shoulders. Then, I will make that miserable pile of damp coal you call Takashi suffer greatly for your loss. And after that? Well maybe I'll hunt down and EAT that mindless snake slayer friend of yours! Oh yes! I shall enjoy watching him die in agony from my poison..'_

_' NO! Curse you bastard! I'll win this war and YOU will be the one who suffers!'_

Curling his lip, the disguised green glared daggers at the young demon as he noticed a faint sheen of gold beginning to appear on his victim's solid black wings.

For Ryoma, the teenager hardly noticed his life fluid begin to burn as ancient blood started to serge powerfully through his veins and his anger ran hot. Not only had the green threatened his own life, but also the lives of those dearest to him. An ugly vision of his beloved Momo' choking and dying a gruesome, painful death in the grip of Akutsu's claws both terrified and outraged him.

Trembling with barely contained fury, a single great upwelling of emotion struck him with shocking force; _I must win!_ For it was no longer a simple matter of team pride. His very life and the life of the one he loved had become much higher stakes.

To be coninued...

Dragon translation notes.

Lyja ryhkan...cave hanger...an insult word meaning Bat.

Krucdmo aoac...Ghostly eyes...Akutsu Jin's true dragon name.

Meddma pinhehk...Little burning...Takashi's true dragon name.


	13. So full of hate 3

Hello and thank you for reading " Heart of Dragon Gold...The Chronicles Of The Mythic Brotherhood."

This chapter continues to parallel eps 45-48 but some of the dialogue and a few scenes have been changed.

Also, there is a lot more Dragon speech, but fear not, for I have provided translations at the end!

Thankyou to all my regular reviewers!

Ruji: Thanks again for all your support. Very glad you like the dragon translations!

Ann: I'm aiming to update each week or at the very least, each fortnight.

Yoshikochan: Happy you liked my Tezuka Dragon art. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Rubymoon 17: Mistakes? Have taken action by beating my head on brick wall. I do try to be carefull, but I'm still only human. SIGH.

Disclaimer: Tora Macaw does not own prince of Tennis or the Albed language as it is originally found in a game called Final Fantasy. It does make good Dragon speech if you rasp your voice and hiss as you say it. Practice is over! Run ten laps!

" So Full of Hate"

Part 3

Story: Tora Macaw.

Ryoma could feel his heart jumping in his chest as a knot formed in the pit his stomach and his throat contracted. Dropping into a semi crouch, he held his racket defensively before himself. But the little piece of timber frame and tight string was a flimsy shield against the monster who loomed over him with salivating jaws and an evil grin.

Tension built up as neither spoke, and the dark haired youth felt a new serge of anger. Fear for himself made him want to flee the danger the savage green presented, but then a fear far greater than the thought of being horribly maimed and imprisoned forever in the lower realm took on a different quality to rise above all else; the agony he would know if Momo' were to die because of him shot through the Seigaku singles star like a red hot knife thrust and ruthlessly drove away the doubt harboured in his body to be replaced with blazing determination.

Still waiting for a reaction to his deadly ultimatum, Akutsu turned his head toward Takashi when the brown-haired youth quietly urged Ryoma to " Go for it and win."

'_ Ouicdibet luympinhan. Do you truly think this Ldibetvmoehk suila can ever beat me? Once I have crushed him, YOU o mighty killer of slugs will be next!'_

Determined not to let his fury show to the one who had once destroyed his dragon family, the disguised red mastered his anger and fear by letting his mind drift on a turbulent sea of past memories. A vision of himself as a child, in this...his first human body in the nearly seventy years of his life, rose up to hang like mist before him.

He had befriended several humans and two well hidden wyverns. Between them, they had convinced the shy young boy from a sushi shop to join them in the art of Karate. Intently studying the older black belts as they trained, he was suddenly aware of a hateful presence at his back. One of the young sub-dragon's twisted his neck to follow the line of his friend's grim gaze and stared at the lanky youth leaning with his back to the door frame, then asked nervously; " Who's that?"

Takashi lifted a reassuring hand. " That's Akutsu Jin. He...lives near my home."

Noticing his junior students attention was elsewhere, the senior black belt paused in his straight punches to discipline them.

" What are you talking about there?"

The dark-haired mythic respectfully bowed his head, then pointed at the boy still lurking in the open doorway. " Sorry Sensei, but we have a visitor."

The man's head cocked slightly to one side as he first regarded his student, then lifted his eyes so they lingered on the slouching child. " Have you come to sign up?" he asked politely but firmly. " Sit down at the back of the Dojo and we'll talk after class has ended."

Smirking, Akutsu glared through his silvery bangs and rumbled in a deep, sinister tone. " Talk? No. I just want to know who is the best fighter in here."

A gasp went up from every throat as the head of the Dojo stared in disgust at the boy's brazenness. Clearly unintimidated, the preadolescent pushed away from the wall to lock eyes with the teacher in a stare of challenge.

" How many years have you trained in karate..._you pathetic pack rat?'_

Instantly, the disguised Mongoose spirit was on full alert as he struggled to see past the invaders powerful mental shields. Failing to see what species of sender he was dealing with, the mythic drew himself up and spoke importantly.

" If you want to come in here, you have to change your attitude!"

Showing his dragon fangs in a way only the mongoose and three others in the room could see, Akutsu glared daggers as he strode forward; arms held stiffly at his sides and his fists tightly clenched.

" Don't antagonise me with such big talk! If you want my respect, then beat me in a fight!"

At the sight of the long, sharp teeth, the bristle-haired martial arts instructor almost balked in fear but was determined not to back down. Indicating with a sharp hand gesture, he conveyed the message to his class to watch closely as the silver-haired youth stalked out onto the floor boards and lifted his hands in a ready position.

Observing from the sidelines, Takashi sent an urgent message. ' _Do not do this Krucdmo aoac! It is impossible for a mongoose to beat you, and you know it!'_

Completely ignoring the red hatchling, Akutsu's right leg shot out in a powerful roundhouse that was rapidly followed by the same kick with his left foot. Arms then flung forward in two straight punches that were easily blocked by the more experienced fighter.

Moving back in small steps, the disguised mongoose spirit kept his gaze fixed on the boy's malevolent amber orbs as he effortlessly held off seven straight strikes in succession. Watching intently, Takashi realized with growing horror the young green was _playing_ with his intended victim. Fifteen punches were followed by a strong crescent kick off the youth's left leg, then in a sharp blur of movement Akutsu's opponent countered the technique with a fast snap kick that quickly became a side kick. The instructors right leg shot out like that of a horse and the aggressive youngster sailed through the air to land heavily on his back.

Standing over the boy as he sat up and fixed the older fighter with a blazing stare of doom, the Sensei pondered briefly on the child's still hidden identity then spoke sternly. " Had enough yet? we haven't even started. Come on, get up..._whatever you are."_

Smirking wickedly at the carefully whispered last sentence, Akutsu grabbed the offered hand as the teacher bent to help him, then dug his claws in as he it in a powerful wrist lock. The human formed mythic barely had time to register the pain of the talons digging deep into his flesh, before his opponent stood up in one swift, flowing movement and spun him over so he lay face down.

Slamming his knee forcefully into the young man's arm just below his elbow, the smaller of the pair hissed as he gazed into his victim's horrified eyes; " The cat has you now puny mouse!"

For a moment, the Sensei struggled against the iron grip on his arm, but froze as ice water surged through his veins and his breath caught in the choking tightness of his throat. The ghostly form of a dragon loomed over him, and there was no pity in those terrible pale eyes; there was only death.

Next thing he knew, a searing pain lanced through his arm as his antagonist's knee rose and fell twice with horrendous might, snapping both bone and tendon as the savage beast toyed with his victim before disdainfully releasing him.

Instantly, the room was in an uproar as students leapt up to rush to their stricken sensei's side and as a horrified Takashi looked on, Akutsu smirked with cruel, triumphant laughter.

Pointing a derisive finger, slender youth sneered mockingly. " You are not that good after all." Leaning in until the tip of his nose was mear centimeters from that of his helpless prey, the wild eyed boy added silently, ' _Think yourself lucky I didn't kill you, but always remember...this.'_

A small cloud of swirling green vapor flowed from the child's mouth to curl into frightened lips that hung half open as the young man drew painful, shallow breaths. Dark brown eyes bulged as the Sensai's face turned red and he began to claw at his throat. Beneath the skin, his muscles stood out hard as stone and a fearful high pitched thin sound emerged as if trying to breath through a thin reed.

" Sensei! My God! SENSEI!" yelled a frantic voice, then a senior teenager was vigorously applying CPR to his teacher as the man's limbs stiffened into boards.

-

Blinking his eyes, Takashi abruptly found himself back in the present as he watched an older looking human Akutsu Jin running, then leaping for the ball with a fierce forehand. Throwing himself forward, Ryoma returned fire only to have his opponent slam the felt covered object back with resounding crack and send it screaming past the raven-haired teenagers back for the game point.

As the linesman made the fatal call of " Yamabuki is at advantage...two games to love.", worried muttering broke out among the regulars of Seigaku. Turning to Oishi, Momo' said softly; " He changed the direction of the ball after Ryoma moved. Are green dragons telekinetic?"

" No" came the vice-captain's firm reply. " Only very ancient dragons develop that power." Tossing a quick glance Tezuka's way, Oishi then glared intently across the court. " Look at Echizen's face. I fear something is wrong."

Hearing snatches of the low voiced conversation, Fuji added his own concerned comments. " I feel Echizen is humiliated, but I'm also feeling...fear."

Never shifting his gaze from grudging protector, Takashi sent the green a silent message as his mind once again revisited the past.

' _Ghostly eyes, you are so good at everything yet so twisted and evil with life...'_

-

The brown haired tennis player remembered watching with deep sorrow as his fellow dragon trudged from the Dojo after giving a severe beating to every challenger. Once he had reassured himself his Sensei would recover from the paralysis inflicted upon him, Takashi strode out into the evening and started to rabidly walk home. _Home_. The word seemed to mock him. Framed by the fiery red of sunset, the youth blinked back melancholy tears that threatened to become a flood.

' _Green beast, you took my rightful home from me. I was soul bound to this body for my own protection even though I wasn't ready. Still, I'm better than my poor niece. She may never get used to being a human...'_

A troubled voice floated on the light breeze, instantly catching the lanky boy's attention.

" Jin, you must stop making trouble!"

Seeing two figures; one sitting, the other standing beneath some shady trees, Takashi realized he was seeing Akutsu with his human mother. Snarling up at her, the boy stood suddenly. " You say to much! What I do is none of your damn business!" Spinning about, he dashed away as the woman's voice rose imploringly. " JIN! Please!"

Seeing her son charge away in a rage, she sank despairingly to the grass. As much as he longed to comfort her, Takashi knew he could do nothing as he watched the human sob quietly.

'_ I can't stop him. I can't help her and I can't tell her the truth.' _ Looking up to the distant clouds, the young red dragon asked the silent heavens; ' _How could anyone tell her the child she conceived and felt kick inside her for nine months had lost its soul and would have been born lifeless if not for a Hikari called Sengoku? I can't tell her! How could anyone tell her that her son is not a human...but a monster?' _

His brow furrowing with sudden determination, Takashi abandoned the idea of going straight home to follow the green as he ran toward the cities heart.

Reaching the crowded streets, Akutsu stalked furiously along the side walk. He never had to push his way through the dense packed humanity as people took a single glance at his forbidding expression and avoided him instinctively. Several meters back, a gangly brown-haired youth followed intently. Reaching an open plaza, Takashi stopped to gaze about in confusion as his quarry suddenly vanished and readjusting the strap of the bag he wore slung over one shoulder, the boy opened his mind.

' _Where are you?'_

Twin orbs of amber blazed within the blackness of a narrow alleyway between two buildings, then the object of the red's search loomed into existence to snarl into the startled youngster's face.

_' What hell do want you insect?'_

Swallowing down his fear, Takashi assumed a reasonable tone as he answered. ' _You have the potential to be great one day, but you always take terrible risks! There were many humans in that Dojo Krucdmo aoac and had they discovered what you truly are...'_

_' I don't care!'_ spat the other with a ferocity that made the disguised red dragon retreat a step. _' Humans, Mongoose, those pathetic excuse's for true dragons...'_ Roughly seizing the front of Takashi's shirt, Akutsu glared straight into brown human eyes. '..._they are all the same! They are weak! and deserve to be my prey!'_

' _Well you worry me'_ replied the brown-haired youth with a calmness he didn't quite feel. ' _I couldn't bare to see you imprisoned or killed...even after what you did to my clutch mates...and my mother.'_

_' Humans KILLED MY MOTHER!'_ snarled the green yet at the same time, he let go of the one he was forced to protect and study his earnest face. ' _You really mean it don't you Cdibetluym pinhan. Yes, I can see it in your eyes. Very well, this round is yours. But no matter what opponent I face I will destroy them.'_

Lifting his left fist, Akutsu dealt the hatchling a light punch to his right cheek. ' _I may have been forced into protecting you, but I'm not your friend. Remember that.'_

Rubbing his cheek as his reluctant elder strode away, Takashi saw the years melt and merge into a murky puddle of time that then reshaped itself to form into the clarity that was the present day. His past antagonist was serving and his team mate was rushing to return the ball.

Tearing back across the court, Akutsu raced in for a perfect interception as he silently taunted his victim. ' _Idibet vmoehksuila, is this the best fight you can give me?'_ Slamming the ball over the net, he grinned wickedly as it shot back towards him.

Springing backwards in a mighty leap that left his audience gasping, the bristle-headed youth struck the green and white missile with a devastating blow that zipped back to pass rapidly behind his adversary.

Over the call of the linesman announcing the thirty-love score, Horio cringed as he clutched at his hair and loudly bemoaned the fact that the ball had gone flying the opposite way to Ryoma again! Close by, Fuji watched with serious open eyes to say to a grim faced Inui; " Even your data tennis wouldn't beat that."

" Yes Fuji, I feel you are correct. Akutsu not only has greater strength and the experience of age, but his human body has achieved perfect physical ability. Note how well he counters Echizen's split steps with skillful jumping, and how he can judge the direction his opponent will go."

The ' Blood's ' only reply was a firm nod as play resumed.

Muscular legs pumping, the Yamabuki singles star tore across the court to hit Ryoma's shot with a resounding crack. The shorter youth galloped at high speed, but missed returning the fast moving object as it flew too wide. With the game now at three to zero, Ryoma felt for the first time, the icy threat of deadly defeat moving in to freeze the heat of anger burning within his blood. He could feel the weight of the crowds eyes upon him, even though they had ceased to exsist for the raven-hared Seigaku player. Only Akutsu lived now, and the confines of the tennis court had become his entire world.

' _I will not let you score U Pnudran uvdra pmehtuhac! This match, your wings, and your friends worthless life...are mine!'_

Ryoma's shoulders shook as his chest heaved. Rage such as he had never known swept away his fears as he glared at the hidden dragon and silently vowed to fight back with every fiber of his being. Half turning, he met Tezuka's eyes and the pair spent a moment gazing at each others true forms before the dark-haired youth turned away to stare defiantly at his opponent.

_' This has become a waste of time.'_ sent the green dragon bitterly. '_ You are no challenge and I'm bored. Surrender now and I'll rip only one wing from your back. Heh, I'll even let you chose which one.'_

Small, vulnerable looking, the short youth with the white cap and snarky attitude stood motionless with averted eyes. Smirking, Akutsu took to taunting him further. ' _What's wrong limp wing? Scared stiff now? Excellent. Fear me as you should.'_

Bouncing the ball a few times, he then glared angrily at the black-haired teenager. Apart from his chest moving as he breathed, the young demi-dragon may well have been carved from stone.

'_ So that's the way you wish to play it? So be it.'_

Tossing the ball high, Akutsu served with a savage chop. It sailed over the net, bounced inside the service square then flew like an arrow straight at the younger boy's face. However, the ball failed to strike its mark as Ryoma's racket arm moved and the felt covered missile soared its way to the sky. Just as it reached the pinnacle of the lob inflicted on it, the young champion was rushing for the net in anticipation of his enemy's return fire.

Sunlight flashing off his glasses, Inui smirked at his friends new tactic. " So that's it." he informed a closely watching Fuji. " Echizen is planning to reduce Akutsu's stroke range. If both were on the base line, the one who returned could hit the ball to anywhere. By way of using the short distance of the high drop, he can draw Akutsu to the front then keep him on the net. In that case he can restrict the stroke range of the green and keep the balls from passing his back."

Both warriors rushed in, the barrier of the net being the only thing preventing a collision. Leaping high in the air, the silver-haired player snarled at his adversary. ' _It's over imp! It WAS a good plan, but...'_

Meeting the ball with a fast forehand, Akutsu sent it flying back to slam forcefully into Ryoma's unprotected face. Head snapping back, the raven-haired youth flew through the air, then fell heavily onto his back to lay stunned.

Landing lightly, the Yamabuki player grinned with malicious satisfaction at his fallen opponent. ' _I will say this imp, you are really something. First you have the nerve to provoke me, then attempt to fight back.'_

Just as he prepared to rant about how satisfying it was going be killing Momo', the ball unexpectedly dropped back over the net to steal a point out from under his very nose! Curling his lip as the linesman rapped out " Forty-Fifteen." and he heard the worried muttering of the crowd , Akutsu flung out his arm and savagely yelled for all to hear; " Hey kid! Stop pretending to sleep and get up!"

Still on his back, the youth lifted a hand, his index finger extending in a point as he answered; " Didn't you say you weren't going to let me get one?" Flipping lightly onto his feet, Ryoma twisted his cap and smiled confidently. ' _Funny that. I know I just did!"_

Ignoring the crowds sudden eruption of cheers, Akutsu glared death and destruction at the youth as he deliberately turned his back and strolled casually for the base line. ' _Arrogant bastard! He provoked me on purpose to draw me in, then used himself as a target so he could get his racket before his face and return my shot! Oh yes cave hanger, you will pay dearly for that one!'_

Not bothered by the green's silent fuming, the younger of the fighters smirked over one shoulder, then sent a message of his own.

' _I will win, and I will impress you. Mada mada da ne, it's getting exciting now!'_

Sourly bouncing the ball, the older teenager ground his teeth as hatred consumed his soul.

Over by the linesman, Banji watched the cap wearing youth intently.

" I know you now." he told himself as he thoughtfully rubbed his chin. " You remind me of another demon I know. Yes, you play this game as he does. Nanjiroh of Fire Lake Clan. This imp is your offspring, I'm certain." Gazing over at a smug Ryuzaki, her pleased smirk told him all he needed to know.

Beyond the high fence, Oishi sadly shook his head as he turned to Eiji. " Although he scored, he can't win with that one point."

" Yes." Agreed the springy second half of the golden pair. " Our chibi is still in a crisis."

His large purple eyes fixed on his boyfriends face, Momo' whispered fearfully; " Why must you take such risks? I know there is something sinister going on...I'd bet my tail on it!"

About to serve, Akutsu's face cracked into an evil grin. ' _Your dead meat imp!'_ Slamming a serve, his eyes narrowed as he watched his victim rush in.

Extending his arm, the demon child lowered his racket, then caught the falling ball in a well executed upward stroke. His feet then leaving the ground, Ryoma sent the ball flying back over the net in a perfectly performed super rising.

Rushing in, the silver-haired youth threw himself forward in a powerful lunge. Hands out before him, he slid towards the net on his heels, then stood erect before his thunderstruck adversary.

' _Are you kidding?_ _No point! No victory! '_ Grasping his weapon with both hands, the Yamabuki player smacked the ball and caused it to thunder past Ryoma with the force of a speeding bullet.

Hazel-gold eyes gleaming behind oval glasses, Tezuka sent his young team mate a silent encouragement; only have the sarcastic voice of a dragon he had known since the rising of humanity effortlessly invade his skull.

' _Oh I'm so sorry U Sekrdo kumt, but my fellow green can't stop now!'_

Seeing the ball about to roar its way pass him, fear, anger and grim determination waged war for dominance inside him. If he lost this match, it would not be just a blow to Seigaku's winning streak, but a loss of his life and a gruesome end to the life of the one he loved.

Time seemed to slow down and snatch at his feet as he ran. He could feel his heart pounding as if to burst, and his blood burning with the intensity of a wildfire. Subconsciously, he cried out to his captain and received an instant, firm reply.

' _You are the overlord of tennis, but more importantly you are my great grandson!'_

A vision formed up to dance before Ryoma's eyes as his heart beat a steady, loud rhythm in his ears. He could see Tezuka silhouetted by sunsets gold as he leapt high in the air, his racket held strongly to intercept a flying ball. Large wings that rivalled the glowing day star sprang from his back as long, slender horns appeared on the sides of his head and a powerful tail streamed out behind him. Then the vision shifted and he briefly saw his father as his own feet moved without direction into a split step. Holding his weapon with both hands, Ryoma drew it back; the ghostly shadow of his father standing proudly in his true form seeming to hang in the air behind him.

" I want to be strong." He told the image as he took in the sight of great black wings, demon horns, red eyes, and the long flowing black hair. " I need to be strong!" The vision shimmered and became that of a mighty gold dragon as his strength rose and his blood sang. Hovering over his head, its wide wings extended, the shining creature spoke with sternness, and love.

' _My blood flows in your veins my grandson! I see it rising within you! Use that power Ryoma! You are the overlord of tennis and someday, you will be the overlord of dragons!'_

' _Grandfather! I want to be strong! I WILL be strong...I... AM... STRONG!'_

Opening his mouth, the black-haired youth never heard the fierce some roar that boiled up out of his throat and burst from his lips as his entire body flared with a golden light that only the watching dragons and Hikari alone could see. Jagged demon horns smoothed out to become the slender horns of a dragon. Ridges sprang up on his much longer, scaly tail and gleaming fangs lanced down from his gums. With his blood surging in a powerful rush of ancient might, Ryoma met the ball a backhand so strong the resulting crack echoed out over the courts to drift into the streets beyond.

Akutsu rushed to take the returning ball, but missed as it sailed far beyond his reach. Freezing to the spot in a semi-crouch, the bristle-haired player was rocked to the core by massive display of power he had seen radiating from his enemy. A look of shear disbelief flowed over the youth's harsh features as he sensed the incredible strength that still lay untapped inside the demon's body and knew at once that despite himself, he was undoubtedly in awe of it.

Facing the clearly shocked green dragon, Ryoma stood with his left arm extended. ' _Mada mada,_ _I told you I was going to impress you. I hope I have.'_

Tezuka's mind touched his again in firm reminder not to get cocky. ' _Your full strength is yet to flow. Grow stronger and everything will fall into place. Remember, I'm always with you.'_

Deaf to the call of the linesman and the roaring crowds, Banji's jaw hung open as his mind struggled to comprehend the sight he had never expected to see in his entire and very long life. Nervously, he gazed at Tezuka and gulped as the awful truth about his and the demon's relationship came to light like an explosion in his brain. ' _I heard the rumours, but I never believed...'_

_' Well live with it!'_ came Ryuzaki's incredibly smug reply as she proudly watched Ryoma stride back to the baseline.

Getting over his shock at seeing his opponents true potential, Akutsu shook his head, then bent at the hips to glare at his adversary as an evil chuckle escaped him. ' _So limp wing, you do hold some surprises, but I know what you are now! Even with the sun scales powers, you are still an insignificant demon whelp, and I will enjoy tearing you to pieces!'_

Sniggering at the ferocity of the green's tone, Ryoma thrust out his racket to answer with a threat of his own. '_ Then let's be seeing just whom eats who! I too have claws dragon, and they are powerful enough to rend your hide!'_

Akutsu silently roared his fury as the invisible shadow of his true self reared up on long back legs, to loom menacingly over the young demon with claws and wings extended threateningly in full attack position.

-

On a nearby roof top, an unearthly brown eagle closely observed the match with intensely glowing crimson eyes. Lifting it's wings, it hastened to answer the call of its master and inform him that the Demi-Dragon had at last truly awoken...

To be continued...

Dragon Translations:

Ouicdibet luympinhan...You Stupid Coal Burner...an insult to fire breathers.

Ldibetvmoehk suila...Stupid Flying mouse...an insult term meaning Bat.

Krucdmo aoac...Ghostly eyes...Akutsu's true dragon name.

U Pnudranuvdra pemehtuhac...O Brother of the blind...Again, Akutsu is calling Ryoma a brainless bat.

U Sekrdo kumt...O Mighty gold.

Dragons: Sub Species.

True Dragons like Tezuka, Takashi..ect...are very large, have four legs, huge wings for flying, are immortal, have different breath weapons and hide among humans by being " Soul Bound" to still borns. However, there some Sub types that aren't considered by other mythics to be " Real" dragons. Tezuka himself sees them no differently, and there are those among the sub types who acknowledge his rule.

Wyvern: This small dragon has two back legs for walking. It's "arms" are like those of a bat with the wings attached. Unlike their immortal cousins, their life span rarely passes 200. A fully grown Wyvern is 10 ft tall at crown of head when standing. Tails are quite long , whip-like and carry a poison stinger. Wyverns are green, black or brown and have tough, leathery hides instead of scales. Eyes are Amber or red. Young Wyverns have boundless energy, love to hang around young dragons and have a tendency to be very loud! Sound familiar?

Steam Drakes: The size of a large horse, these insatiably curious dragons have four legs and stunted wings that prevent them from flying. Their main weapon is the ability to shoot jets of superheated steam from their nostrils. So hands up all those who have spotted Rokkaku's resident steam drake? These sub types are longer lived than Wyverns, achieving a life span of around three to four hundred years.

Pseudo dragons: Like a Wyvern, these miniature dragons have hide instead of scale. Roughly the size of a large dog, they have burning red eyes that they cannot hide and must wear dark glasses when in human form. They are incredibly fast and agile. They can also fly for short distances, have four legs, can breath fire and short range teleport up to four times a day. They are some what prideful and prone to boasting, but are fiercely loyal to their friends. Colours are blue, black or red. Short lived in dragon terms, their life span is around 150 years.

Faerie dragons: These small dragons share one common feature with true dragons: They are breed compatible with demons! Faerie dragons are the size of a well grown domestic cat, but have long skinny necks, equally long prehensile tails, large butterfly wings (instead of bat-like sails) butterfly antennas on their heads and huge smiles! They love to cause mischief and chaos ( That has given Tezuka a few prime head aches in the past) eyes are emerald green and their colours range right through the spectrum. These sub dragons live up to 200 years and possess a disturbing chuckle. Hmmm...sounds like a certain singles player...


	14. So full of hate 4

Welcome one and all to the concluding chapter of the fifth chronicle!

Big thankyous to all my reviewers!

Ruby Moon 17: Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

Yoshikochan: Glad you liked the descriptions. I always strive to try and take my readers right into the action so one can almost see it playing out before them! Cliff hangers? Awwww...but teasing is such fun!

Kagomegirl: Yes. I did have to watch...and re-watch the anime carefully to get the story as close to the anime as possible! Thank you for the hug! (Glomps you back) There is some more Momo-Ryoma in this chapter for you to enjoy and I'm more than happy to add your favorite pair to whatever story I can!

Ruji: Thank you so much for your reviews, e-mail's and awesome stories! At the end of this chapter are more mythic notes for you to enjoy!

This story breaks slightly from the anime it's paralleling due to certain events that set the stage for the next story, and the ending is a warm, fuzzy conclusion that shows even someone like Akutsu can have a soft side. I have noticed in the anime that Dan Taichi tends to stick close to Sengoku, and as he is a Hikari in this series he is some what closer to Dan (a dragon) in this fic.

Sengoku by the way, is around 400 years old and tends to behave as a father figure to the ( in dragon years ) 30 year old Dan.

Disclaimer: We Prince Of Tennis boys do not belong to Tora Macaw, but she does enjoy writing about us! Akutsu is awesome and no one compares to him! My head band keeps falling over my eyes...why is it Seigaku are the royalty around here? Yamabuki is really strong..hey Akustu Sempai! Wait for me!

TM: I don't own Albed language either. The makers of Final Fantasy have that honor!

Chapter Four: So Full Of Hate.

Story: Tora Macaw.

Narrowing his eyes Ryoma glanced up at the posturing dragon looming threateningly over him, then gave his cap a little tug down over his green-gold orbs as he grinned. With his own draconian blood roaring in his veins, the young demon suddenly found he was unimpressed by the snarling green and turned his back as spoke.

" Mada mada da ne."

Hands hooked over wire and purple eyes watching fearfully, Momo' was unable to control the stressful chattering that escaped him. Shrewdly observing the bristle-haired teenager's violent trembling, Inui moved up beside him and thoughtfully rubbed his chin as his own hidden orbs never left his team mates face.

" An impressive display of buried power. Echizen has given Yamabuki something to think about."

Across the open space of the war zone, a young black dragon tugged nervously at his human clothing as he gazed up imploringly into the blue eyes of the hidden Hikari beside him.

" I cant' believe it! I wont believe it! The demon has _his_ dragon blood?" Staring over the distance separating them, Taichi looked at the regal form of the great dragon king towering as a huge proud ghost over all he surveyed, then muttered as he switched his vision back to Ryoma; " I can't believe his ability has surpast Akutsu's!"

Briefly grinning down at the worried hatchling, Sengoku turned his attention to the human disguised dragon seething on the tennis court. " Control your rage Akutsu. " he said quietly, then spoke louder as Muromachi swung his head in the flame-haired angel's direction. " It's a funny thing. We need to win this match, but my bond dragon has been needing a take down for some time now, and Jinnai bless me...that Seigaku imp may just be the one to do it!"

The corner of the dark-haired teenagers mouth twitched up in response and the faint shadow of a smile flit across his features as a dim red glow flared momentarily behind his eye shields.

On the battle field, Akustu gave his adversary a look that would stop a wildfire dead in its tracks as his mind still struggled to believe what his eyes had seen. ' _I saw dragon wings and I saw the smooth horns. But in all my years of existing, no yolk crawler fresh out of its shell has ever beaten me. Are listening imp?'_

'_ I'm listening and I know I have you worried. ' _ came the immediate, smug reply

Cheering loudly over the score call of 40-30, Horio jumped up and as his unconfined excitement bubbled over to effect those closest to him. " Did you see that? Did you see his glow? What awesome power Echizen has!"

Noticing the stern glares of the Sempais as several heads turned to look at them, Kachiro urgently warned the exuberant Tanuki to keep his voice down.

" Oops! Yes...ah! but what a match this is turning into!"

" Dragon against dragon." added Katsuo softly in awe. " I hope I never have to fight against one."

" And if you did 'Ratty' you would no doubt run away screaming!" said Tomo with a playful dig to the young werebeast's ribs. Curving her hands over her mouth, the pony-tailed girl bellowed in a voice loud enough to wake the dead. " FIGHT ON! FIGHT ON! GO RYOMA SAMA!"

Standing silently at the young Wyvern's side, Sakuno was oblivious to her friends excitement as her keen dragon vision drank in the fearful sight of the mighty green grinding his teeth and trembling with barely controlled fury. It was only when Shiba laid a soothing hand on her shoulder that she was able to tear her eyes away and silently plead for reassurance.

'_ Don't be afraid little one.'_ the smiling Hikari told her. '_There are too many humans and enough Hikari present to keep him in check. Ryoma may be very young, but he has incredible spirit and a brave heart. I believe he'll be fine.'_

Elsewhere along the surrounding fence, Nanjiroh's brow furrowed as he cursed under his breath. " _That_ blood! The curse of my line is taking over and Rinko and I are powerless to stop it!"

As if picking up on his long-time-friend's thoughts, Inoue flipped his hidden wings then eyed the Fire Lake demon.

" It's come as no surprise _Hekrdc crytuf. _While it's true the kings blood as been dormant for centuries, it had to emerge sometime. It's power will make your son strong. Why do you so object?"

" Because O wise one..." snapped the short-haired man irritably "...It's a _curse_...remember? You fools of the Shadow Rock may have forgotten why my clan has dwindled because of it, but I certainly have not!"

His pale amber eyes fixed on Ryoma's half hidden face, Akutsu spat a thick lump of poison, then grinned maliciously as it seethed and bubbled against the ground.

' _When next I spit, it will be in your face half breed!'_

Ignoring the smoldering patch of court, the raven-haired youth made for the base line then stood half bent at the hips; his weapon ready for the next bout. Also reaching the line of battle, Akutsu stood and glared as Inui's comments about his team mates performance drifted on the breeze to float against his highly acute ears. Cocking his head slightly, he then heard the ' Blood' youth's voice as he spoke to his ancient enemy.

" What do you think?"

Arms folded across his chest, Tezuka was stern in his reply. " He is holding his own against Akutsu."

Close by, Oishi raised his voice to comment. " He is truly one of your own Tezuka. His powers will soon be complete."

" Nya!" agreed Eiji with a grin. Whispering into his lovers ear, the red head added; " Soon we may have _two_ gold dragons to protect us!"

The drawn out hiss of a serpent rang out and several pairs of eyes turned to rest on Kaido as he stood a little way apart from his team, his hands in his jacket pockets with his back against the smooth trunk of a shady tree. Opening his eyes, the hidden Naga gazed upward to study the drifting clouds, then spoke as if talking to himself.

" The sleeping power inside Echizen's body has awoken. Yes, he will be a great dragon some day."

Shuddering at the Mamushi's words, Momo' chewed his lip as he grimily watched his boyfriend move into position. ' _You are changing Ryoma.' _he thought sadly as a single tear glistened within his left eye.'_But will he be accepted, or will the dragons call him a freak.?'_

Angered by the talk he could hear carried on the wind, Akutsu snarled through bared teeth at his opponent who smiled confidently at him. ' _So, you want to humiliate me. But you won't win this war!'_

Tossing the ball high, the silver-haired youth watched its decent with a predatory gleam. Then, his racket whistled through the air space just above his head to connect to the ball and hit it with an explosive crack. Rushing to the far right corner where the base line met the trammels, Ryoma easily picked up the shot to return it with equal intensity. Galloping across court, his face a demonic mask, the Yamabuki player yelled his defiance.

" I told you kid! Its no use!"

Sliding to a halt the disguised green prepared to smack the ball back over the net, but his pale eyes widened in shock when it sailed wide of his body to thunder down in the far right corner for a duce score.

Over the cheers of the crowd Ryoma heard the rousing calls of his classmates, then felt an unmistakable wave of pride from his coach.

Akutsu could also hear the exclaim, but to him it was like the hum of a distant bee swarm as he glared first at his adversary, then at his own coach. Curling his lip as he realized the old dragon was very impressed by the imp's performance, he cast his malevolent gaze towards the blue and white uniforms of his enemy's and locked eyes with those of very young red female whose anxious brown orbs never left his hated antagonists face.

Hissing out a small cloud of toxic gas, the sliver-haired youth returned his attention to the demon as the panting teenager gave him an optimistic look. Shoulders rising and falling as his chest heaved, the savage green was suddenly consumed by his first ever wave of doubt as his thoughts tumbled in flurry of uncertainty. ' He is moving much faster than he was before. Curse his half golden blood! No matter, he will now learn who is master here and know the true meaning of fear!'

Throwing the ball skyward, Akutsu sent it flying horizontally to Ryoma who effortlessly sent it back. Running in to intercept the speeding round missile, the bristle-haired Yamabuki singles champion resumed his silent taunting.

' _Don't get dizzy with that single success you mindless winged rat!'_

Leaping high in the air to take the ball as the shorter boy lunged to the left, the green dragon spread hidden wings to slow his decent and let the felt covered object drift with perfect precision onto his racket strings. Lips drawn back to expose his teeth, the muscular teenager's eyes blazed wildly in triumph as the missile connected. ' _I have you now! Other side imp!'_

At precisely the moment of impact, the cap wearing youth from Seigaku pushed powerfully off his left foot to spring swiftly to the right. His weapon gripped tightly in both hands, he roared fiercely and struck with a punishing blow. Arrow straight, the tennis ball winged its way back across the taught, woven rope barrier to steal another point. Landing from his high jump, Akutsu's eyes widened in a look of shear disbelief.

" Perfect!" said Oishi to Eiji as the bouncy red head whistled and cheered lustily. " His foot work is incredible."

Leaning forward, the other half of the golden pair cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled for all the world to hear; " EXCELLENT! GO CHIBI!"

Throwing a sour glare at the noisy young Cat Lord, Muromachi resisted the urge go and breath on him by commenting to his Hikari friend; " His moves are different now."

Grinning wickedly, Sengoku rustled his hidden wings. " I'm afraid the young Demi-Dragon is still evolving." he remarked, his eyes following the dark-haired youth's moves as play resumed. " My fierce friend is certainly getting a flight for his scales!"

Watching his boyfriend race into hit a hard forehand, Momo' felt some of his tension start to melt as he said to his team mates at large; " Echizen is super strong now! His dragon blood..."

" Is fully flowing." cut in Kaido as he leaned his back on his tree and sourly eyed the mongoose spirit. " He is playing very well now."

Turning to look fully at the disguised Naga, the bristle-haired youth gave him a quick nod. " This is the first time I've heard you fully compliment him Mamushi! But what do you think of...his changes?"

Hissing through his teeth, the bandana wearing teenager gave him a curt reply. " Cut the crap pack rat and keep your eyes on the court!"

Chattering worriedly, the taller of the pair watched as Ryoma hit a hard backhand and Akutsu rushed in to play a backhand of his own.

Seeing it about to fall, the black-haired youth charged in by sliding on his heels; then abruptly stood upright to return the ball in a powerful Drive B volley! Eyes snapping with anger at the unexpected move, the disguised dragon could only watch in helpless rage as he missed his lunge and the object sailed far out of his reach.

Fighting down a need to loudly roar his frustration as the linesman called " Echizen's point! Three games to one!", the sliver-haired player directed a hate filled stare of pure loathing in the Seigaku teams direction and locked eyes with the invisible, ghostly form a giant gold dragon. Completely unruffled by the unspoken threat in the eyes of the young beast a scant third his size, Tezuka returned the blazing gaze with equal intensity and a silent warning.

' _Do you understand now young Krucdmo aoac? The time of your defeat is close at hand.'_

Snorting with contempt, Akutsu's only reply was to savagely swipe at the speeding tennis ball. Ryoma returned it with a swift forehand that flew on a low, straight trajectory that met his enemy's racket and fly back with a fast top spin. Felt covered ball met the harsh kiss of hard string, then rushed back to its first launch point.

Seated on her bench, Ryuzaki smirked proudly, then turned to gaze smugly at her long time best enemy.

' _Lsemauv dravuq...I must thank you for bringing the hatchling to this stage.'_

_' Oh?'_ came an amused reply as Banji turned to look at her with a cunning smile. ' _What do mean my dear fire scale?'_

_' He awoke the dragon blood sleeping inside Ryoma's body.'_ answered the red dragon with a touch of annoyance. '_ He is a stronger player and will be a mighty heir to the king's throne.'_

_' The king's THRONE?' _ snapped the old green angrily. _' Echizen may be strong, but no dragon would ever follow the rule of a stump winged, flameless demon half cast!' My hatchling will win because he will never give up!'_ His ever present smile returning, the human Yamabuki coach hummed to himself, then spoke again. '_ Inspite of the contempt he receives from others, Ghostly eyes is proud and even though the Fire Lake imp just won his second game, it is the reason he can't lose.'_

Averting her eyes from her old adversary, Ryuzaki gave her singles champion a pleased smile as he approached her for a short break.

" Nice play Echizen."

The youth's answer was a low " Hmmm..." as he mopped the game induced sweat from his face and neck with his towel.

Fixing the boy with a stern stare, the Seigaku coach became brisk. " But you can't be careless! There are some moves I know Banji has taught him that you haven't seen yet! He's a cunning old beast and when I think of how very close he came catching me when I last rose to..." Balling her fists and lashing her invisible shadow tail in a way that made Ryoma wonder, the middle aged woman glared up with a ferocity that made her watcher squirm uncomfortably. "...I get so angry when I remember it! RYOMA! Beat him!"

Casually placing his racket over his right shoulder, the dark-haired youth lightly bounced it against his shirt as his lips curved in a smug grin. " Mada mada, I'm surprised you are so worried. It's clear cut Sensei, I will win...I have to." he added as he gazed across at Momo'.

Standing behind and a little off to the side of the focus of his team mates attention, Inui wrote something in his data file, then closed it with a snap. " Ryoma's full draconian potential has been aroused." he commented to no one in particular. " If he keeps playing like that, he will win."

In the furthest corner of the tennis grounds, Nanjiroh slipped a cigarette between his lips, watched it ignite unaided then spoke bitterly to his friend. " You really don't understand, do you? Everything myself and my wife had fought against is going to start now. My son still glows gold, even though it has faded! Yet... he will fix those arrogant greens." Heaving a regretful sigh, the demon turned and began to walk away.

" Hey!" called Inoue after him. " Aren't you going to watch?"

" And see him turn into something his not? No, I can't bare to see him become...one of _them._"

His eyes darkening with thought, Inoue could only watch as his oldest friend from Thleer walked away, his tail moving in a sad, rhythmic swing as shadowy wings drooped dispiritedly from his shoulders.

Staring straight ahead, Nanjiroh spoke softly to the unresponsive air; " Go Ryoma...meet your destiny."

Throwing himself onto the bench, Akustu hissed with angry frustration as his coach strolled up to him.

" It will be bad for Yamabuki if you lost."

Rolling his eyes in the elder's direction, the young green puffed a great cloud of sickly kaki coloured mist then spat savagely with his mind. '_ Who in Jigoku do you think you are talking to old fool? That imp is hardly the mighty Aion himself! '_

Sniggering, the senior dragon nodded as he replied; ' _But you could still lose'_

_' Mention that word again, and I'll tear your head off!'_

Chuckling at the furious threat, Banji sat down then laid a hand on his players shoulder. ' _Keep up your fighting spirit my hatchling. Do you remember when I first asked you to play tennis for me?'_

Violently slapping the hand aside, the bristled-haired youth let his mind wander back to that significant event.

His Hikari bond partner had taught him to play as an outlet for his rage induced energy. He had been aware of a silver-haired old

man watching as they had traded blows over the net, but had completely ignored him. When the game had ended, their observer had asked Sengoku for a moment alone with his charge; then had asked the snarling youth if he would join his team.

" Shut up! I don't play tennis!" had been the harsh answer, but the man had been undaunted and lifted a hand to rub the teenagers muscular shoulder. " You are in great shape. You could be a champion."

Roughly fisting the man's shirt front, Akutsu roared into his face. " Don't touch me human!"

Then, to the young green's utter astonishment the elder had smiled warmly, gripped his wrist and spoken to his mind.

'_ Human? Haha..foolish hatchling. Are you so full of hate that it's made you blind?'_

Completely startled to find he was dealing with a fellow dragon, he had gasped with shock. But now the older beast was speaking and Akutsu's mind returned to the present.

' _Krucdmo aoac...this is only the nonsense of a very old dragon and feel free to ignore my advice as you've always done...'_

Glaring up at the adult green looming over him, the younger grumbled a surly ' _Yeah...whatever.'_

Shifting his gaze to the farside of the net, Banji watched Ryoma with Ryuzaki a moment then continued.

' _He has tapped into strength of the likes you cannot imagine. Both demon and dragon abilities flow through him and in this arena, his powers have supast yours.'_

At that point in time, Akutsu had never more felt like tearing another dragon apart as he did now. But the memory of the old green's startling revelation at that first meeting swam out of his mind to engulf him as a bitter wave and once his Hikari guardian had confirmed the truth behind the elders words, he knew he could never harm the larger beast no matter strong his rage.

' _Hatchling, there is no harm in using speed strokes and your own natural abilities.'_

Firmly blinking himself back out of his brief revisit to the not-so-distant past, the silver-haired youth pushed to his feet, spat an angry "K" and stalked out to engage in further battle.

' _Don't tell me how to play this stupid human game'_

Banji's only reaction was to sit down and snigger quietly as Ryoma also returned to the field of conflict.

" Look at that cocky little bastard." Thought Akutsu resentfully as he drank in the sight of his opponent standing with his right hand on his hip, his racket resting over his left shoulder and a supremely smug smile on his face. " So you think you are better than Aion himself do you? Well I've seen the ruler of the Under Dark and those ruthless arse holes who follow him. If he were to come after you imp, he would chew you to a pulp and spit out your bones like melon pits."

'_ Who are you dragon?" _ said Ryoma's voice suddenly in his mind. '_ I wish to know the true name of the one I'm going to beat today.'_

Pale amber orbs snapped and sparked dangerously as the singles champion from Yamabuki Senior High school answered the confident query with a deadly calm. ' _Who am I? My name means Ghostly eyes! I am a clan less green dragon, yet I am forced to endure this human existence by that accursed sun scale and those stupid bird brains! I am the strongest of all my kind and those who have stood in my way before were beaten up by me!'_

Tossing the ball high for the serve, the young man watched it start to fall then cried out in his mind with all of his hatred. ' _The past was that way...'_ he paused in his sending to slam the ball hard. '..._and it will be so now!'_

Flying low over the net, the little felt covered missile arrowed its way toward Ryoma who swung his left arm forward and sent it flying home. For several long minutes, the furious dance of run, skid to a halt and punish the ball with devastating blows took place before a silent crowd that watched with baited breath.

Leaping to catch a particularly tricky shot to the edge of the trammel lines, the dark-haired youth from Seigaku struck the speeding ball with a resounding crack to send it thundering back to his adversary with the force of high powered cannon ball.

Back peddling hard with his eyes fixed firmly on the green and white object as it charged up from its impact point just inside the base line, Akutsu failed to notice how close to the fence he had run until his body slammed into the chain links with a loud crunch. Spectators jumped back with a few startled oaths as the structure buckled from the impact, but the bristle-haired youth took no notice as his arm swung for the return fire.

Charging in to meet the ball, Ryoma grinned as he struck. _' The best bit is coming up now!'_

Racing in to pick up the falling missile, Akutsu paused to lift his weapon and whack it with all his might. ' _You wont win imp!'_

Quick to meet the little round bullet of felt covered rubber, the shorter boy hit it diagonally; only to have his enemy stop it with his racket and send it back as a short strike. Not to be taken out, Ryoma ran in to take the ball in the service square; then frowned a little as his adversary returned it with a powerful forehand.

'_ Didn't I tell you imp? I'll beat you in this game, then I'll destroy you!'_

Baring his teeth Ryoma shot across the court, swung and missed to the anxious roar of the watching crowd.

Hearing the dreaded call of " Yamabuki leads, four games to three.", Tomo shook her fists at the disguised green and Sakuno frantically warned her to control the thin veil of light grey smoke that was pouring out of her nose.

" IT'S NOT OVER YET!" the pony-tailed girl roared in a manner that made the ears of those closest to her ring painfully. " FIGHT ON! FIGHT ON!"

Deaf to the calls and murmurs of the crowd, Ryoma's breath rasped in and out as he stared hard at the green dragon who glared back with intense loathing.

' _Beat that you walking pile of dragon ash!'_

Over among the Seigaku group, Fuji watched the battle with open eyes and commented to Tezuka on the incredible speed of the ball. But the disguised dragon king hardly heard the ' Blood's' words as sent to his many times removed great grandson; ' _I believe in you.'_

Noticing the way the rival captain and his enemy were looking at each other, Akutsu scowled darkly as he failed to intrude on the closed sending, then switched his glare to his coach as the elder spoke.

'_ Listening to my advice maybe a humiliation to you hatchling, but let me bear witness to your victory over the half breed'_

A short distance from the court, a lone demon in human disguise stared moodily at the wheat coloured cat who joined him on his solitary park bench. Stroking the Guardian Familiar as the mythic feline inquired about his beloved friend's game, Nanjiroh found himself taking his own ride on a train of recollections as the past reared up before him. He too had once been a tennis champion and had beaten a very powerful Hikari warrior to become so. But then his life had changed when his soul bond to his new wife had proven true and life had started within her. She had given birth to the son Nanjiroh knew she carried. However, the infant demon had slid from her in pure glow of golden radiance unseen for centuries, and on that day his professional tennis life had ended as he devoted himself to keeping the child's dragon blood in check .

" And now that dragon blood has shown its full strength Karupin. Concentrating so strongly on tennis slowed its progress but now, not even the intense focus of his matches can stop it now."

Gazing up his adult demon charge, the semi long-haired cat spoke seriously. " Nanjiroh, I'm fully aware of your sorrow as I feel the same way, but I have come to you on a grave matter as I have sensed the presence of Dark Hunters."

Instantly the dark-haired man was on full alert. Standing, his eyes flooded with crimson as he carefully surveyed his surrounds. "Where?"

Out on the field of conflict, the savage battle for superiority had begun once more. Carefully studying the warriors every move as the pair raced and volleyed, Sengoku spoke quietly to his team mate.

" Akutsu is furious. I fear not even I can stop him now."

Turning to look at the Hikari beside him, Muromachi Touji shrugged. " Maybe the little imp will restrict him." He remarked after a few minutes of intense watching. " I do believe that gas bag is actually starting to panic."

" Impossible!" Snorted the flame-haired angel at once. " I've seen the green do alot of things, but one thing he does not do is panic!"

Pushing his hands deep in his pockets, the eye-shielded mythic smirked evilly. " I could make him panic! My poison wont stop him true, but my gaze? That's a different story!" Tapping his chin, he then added; " If the imp is as powerful I think he is, then your pet's reaction is unpredictable as anything can happen in a tennis game!"

Glaring down at his team mate, the Yamibuki vice captain grimly muttered; " Call him a beast or a monster if you must, but never, ever call him _MY PET_ !"

Racing along the base line, Akutsu performed a well executed backhand, then snarled irritably when his opponent spun on his right foot to return the shot with a mighty forehand. Sweating profusely and feeling his heart pound as his rival gained more ground in the point tally, the silver-haired teenager showed his fangs a second time as he rushed to send the ball flying.

" It's just as the old fool says." he thought to himself as Ryoma scooped up a low drop. " Only we are taking turns to create some slower speeds in the center. But _my_ high speed will show great effect!"

As the bristle-haired youth caught the Seigaku teenagers returning fire, Banji opened his mind and sent a silent message only the imp alone could hear. '_ How are you going out there Echizen? Think you can handle Krucdmo aoac right now?'_

Legs pumping furiously, the black-haired youth's face cracked into an evil grin as he pushed off with his left foot, lunged for the ball and scored a point as he let a powerful telepathic answer flow unrestricted from his mind.

'_ Mada mada da ne! This match and the green's wings...ARE MINE!'_

Back snapping ramrod straight, Banji's eyes flew open in shock at the demonic look masking the human disguised imp's features.

' _Akutsu's wings? What are saying demon spawn!'_

Across the net, the subject of the startling conversation was thunderstruck as the smugly delivered statement slammed into his skull.

'_ Wha...? MY wings? Just who the hell do you think you are?'_

Hearing her player's somewhat satanic silent laugh follow in the wake of the threat, Ryuzaki couldn't help but let a sinister chuckle of her own escape her.

Also picking up on the mind speech, young Taichi gasped fearfully as he leaned against Sengoku to seek reassurance and whimpered a terrified; " What he mean 'Akutsu's wings are his?' And why does he look so...afraid! That demon! He is...not giving up on winning!"

Throwing back his head as he ran to meet Ryoma's serve, Akutsu roared with menacing laughter as his face twisted into a frighteningly deranged smile and his eyes flooded with the gleam of madness.

'_ Yes imp! This the just the way I like it! Your a worthy challenger, but your life ends today!'_

Picking up the ball as it bounced in the service square, the short teenager hit it with a strong forehand then grinned wickedly as his adversary caught it between his own service square and the base line.

Shaking his head as he pondered the telepathic threat he had heard, Inui spoke aloud to his gathered team mates.

" It's clear that both sides refuse to give way, but there is more going beneath the surface than the eye can see."

" Yes," agreed Oishi worriedly " but what's going on between them and how will it go? This game is too close!"

" I fear it will continue this way." Remarked an open eyed Fuji as he turned to face his captain. " No one can stop them, not even..."

Breaking off to search the taller youth's face, the honey-haired ' Blood' was mildly shocked at the quiet fury radiating from the normally calm dragon king. " I can't stop them." he finally said after a long silence. " But if he thinks he can harm Echizen..."

Tearing across the battle field, his racket extended before him like a samurai sword, Ryoma stopped the ball with a forehand and sent it back on a flat trajectory that caused it to skip lightly atop the tight hung net. Leaping forward, Akutsu returned it.

Helpless to interfere, Takashi could only watch in trepidation as his little friend jousted for his team's honour against a merciless and evil black knight of the tennis court.

" He has caught up to Akutsu at last." He said to a trembling Momo' " But I know him too well. That creature will never give in and will fight to the very last."

" Echizen wont lose!" snapped Momo' with absolute conviction.

" Saa...he accepts the battle bravely." nodded Fuji in agreement

Toying with his glasses in a way that made the watching ' Blood' youth feel that perhaps the Basilisk was itching to take down the green dragon himself , Inui's voice held a distinct note of respect as he commented on his team mates fierce struggle.

" Echizen knows instinctively that being a weak coward is a taboo on the battle field."

Noting the pleased expression on Ryoma's face as his racket hit its mark, Tezuka nodded in solemn concurrence as he added his own thoughts to the conversation. " Although he has grown in strength and his skill is important, tennis is an unpredictable sport...and his opponent is an unpredictable dragon."

Taking a running shot, the young demon mentally shouted at his enemy as the ball took flight. ' _Hey! If you practiced being a human as obediently as you practiced tennis, this match wouldn't leave a stain to say you lost to me!'_

Infuriated, Akutsu roared his anger. " SHUT UP!"

Swinging both arms in a double hand hold, the Yamabuki player sent the missile screaming back to his rival. Then to add insult to his injured pride as the ball flew back toward him, he heard the voice of his ruler tickle quietly at the edge of his senses.

'_ Your power, Echizen's courage; which one is stronger?'_

Fighting to quell the blind rage the threatened to consume him, the bristle-haired youth glared savagely at his short adversary and furiously returned fire in an explosive movement. Halting the objects progress, Ryoma sent it on its way with evil chuckle.

'_ Loser green!' _

_' Filthy half breed!'_

Hearing the antagonizing taunts of the warriors ringing through out her skull, Sakuno hardly noticed the worried comments of the Hikari beside her until the woman knelt down to speak to her directly. " This maybe a tennis match, but now it's become a battle. I fear the issue is not merely who will take the victory, but who will live."

" What?" The shocked heads of Tomo, Horio, Kachiro and Katsuo snapped around, the colour draining from their faces in sudden fear at the angel guardian's words. Her voice and body trembling, the shy red hatchling whispered; " Who will...live?"

" Yes" she nodded, her expression grim. " One is an imprisoned soul, bound to a body he longs to be free from. The other is, as he was born to be. The game has turned into a severe fight that only one may walk from unscathed."

" Souls miss Hikari?" Gazing longingly at the dark-haired boy she adored, the little dragon found herself lost in her inner most thoughts as she mulled over Shiba's words in her mind. " Soul bound. Yes green one, that at least is something I do understand, and can feel sorry for, and the one thing Ryoma will never have to suffer..."

Oblivious to the comments and wild hand gestures of the spectators, Akutsu could only stand motionless and stare in utter disbelief

as his hated enemy scored again to bring the war one more step closer to an abrupt end in his favor.

Green-gold orbs half concealed by a lowered cap brim, Ryoma threw his foe the most arrogant smirk his face could muster. Gazing smugly across the flimsy barrier of net separating him from the infuriated flying reptile, the young demon shoved his right hand deep into his shorts pocket and chuckled sinisterly under his breath.

' _You can't win,so why do you persist?'_

Pale amber orbs flashed with a look of pure loathing as black pupils narrowed into slits and the bitter fear of failure surged throughout his soul bringing an icy coldness in its wake. For brief moment, he saw himself as a tiny hatchling cowering in the high grass as his mother was killed and he was utterly powerless to help her. Having the gold then come to his rescue had only reinforced his feelings of helplessness, and the day he had fled the protection of the clans had been the start of his vow to be the strongest creature in the world.

Two centuries had past and as his body grew, so too did his might. Other dragons soon learned to avoid him once they saw his madness, (which had become an insatiable thirst for power) and once it had evolved into a false realization that he was unstoppable, that thought had slowly continued to become his biggest weakness. Yet the young creature had never before been shown what he truly was as all continued to flee in terror or contempt before him...untill now.

The revelation that he, the human known as Akutsu Jin was in fact not the omnipotent being he so truly believed himself to be, was far more a brutal slap of reality in his face than any words that anyone had ever uttered before, as far stronger beings than he had continued to fall before him. Yet it was the fact that a mere child...a half demon child at that, had all but bought him down with nothing more than a useless human past time that rankled at the very core of his existence and in an impulsive flash of twisted reasoning he thought if he completely crushed the boy like the bug he was, then all would once again be in awe of him.

After a long silence filled by the two warlords trying to stare each other down, Akustu finally found his mind voice. In a deadly calm of hardly contained rage, he spoke four quiet words; ' _I will kill you'_

A silence descended to lay as thick, stifling blanket over the gladiators as they continued to lock eyes across their arena. Even the previously steady breeze suddenly dropped to a mere whiff of air that only teased with a feather-light touch as the afternoon sun glared down on the field of conflict.

His body half lowered at the hips, Ryoma held his racket before him as though it were a great, two handed sword that he was intending to use in order to hack off the head of a hated enemy. But the flimsy object of frame and string could do no harm to the tall, muscular teenager staring down at him, and the player from Yamabuki knew it as he sneered at the green-gold eyes defiantly watching him through a curtain of sweaty, jet black hair.

Chest heaving as he too paused to catch his breath, Akutsu pinned his adversary to the spot with the power of his fury and attempted to batter the smaller youth with the force of his intense hatred alone. However, he could sense no trace of fear leaking from the young demon, only a supreme confidence that irritated him as no power on earth had done so before.

Then the wind abruptly picked up again, carrying with it snatches of surreptitious comments from a well hidden basilisk.

" Ezchizen needs only one more match point to win, but I'm getting a feeling that something is wrong."

" I feel it to." Replied Takashi in a voice filled with foreboding. " Akutsu hates Ryoma now more than ever as he has never once been beaten in any kind of fight. Awesome as it is that Ryoma caught up in points, I fear an attack from the green that may put an end to our little friend's playing prowess."

" Nonsense! " Rapped out Momo' at once, causing all Seigaku heads to turn in his direction. " He wouldn't dare openly harm Ryoma before this crowd!" Swinging his right fist enthusiastically, the bristle-haired mongoose spirit yelled spiritedly; " GO EZCHIZEN! ONE MORE POINT AND YOU ARE THE WINNER!"

Wincing within at being faced with the undeniable fact that his unbroken record of constant victories was teetering on the brink of crashing down before him, the young green dragon felt his human arms tremble as he sent his thoughts to his opponent.

' _So you think it's possible for you to really beat me. Huh! I think not.'_

'_ But I think so.'_ came the very calm answer. '_ It's no longer just a difference between our strengh...isn't it dragon?'_

_' Ayotnykuhc pyhayht teaesb! Emm caaoui ehramm pavuna emucaou ora migacuv oui! E femmgemm ouifrana ouicoyht!' _

A shocked gasp went up from the assembled dragons, demons and Angel folk about the court. Banji and Ryuzaki were grim, and Momo' only had to take one look at Tezuka to know something sinister was about to unfold.

Hands clasped before her and trembling violently at the terrible threat, Sakuno could only whisper Ryoma's name in helpless despair as she gazed first at the king of her kind, then up at the wing-shaking Hikari beside her.

Realizing something horrible had been said but unable to comprehend the sudden fear charging among the strongest receivers present, Horio tried to lighten the oppressive mood buy punching at the air and shouting; " GO ECHIZEN! DEFEAT HIM COMPLETELY!"

" Horio of the Tanuki tribe, please be quiet." said Kachiro softly as he turned to his noisy friend.

" What?" asked the brown-haired mythic in surprise. " But something's up, and this is an important moment in the match!"

" I know" the dark-haired youth replied quietly. " It's the first time I've seen a game so great, and seen Ryoma claw his way to an inch from victory against such a vicious creature as that green out there. Watch quietly and understand that no matter what was said, no harm will come to him. See him win Horio, then we will cheer the loudest."

" That's right." added Katsuo gently. "Understand that..." Breaking off, the young mythic suddenly became tense as the shifting wind carried a foul odor to his nose that made his flesh crawl and his senses scream at him to hide. Picking up on his friends serge of fear, Kachiro frowned at the sky and whispered a single, terrified word; " Hunters."

Standing tensely beside a long-haired cat whose wheat coloured fur shone with an unearthly golden radiance, Nanjiroh intently scanned the open sky, then snarled through clenched teeth as his demon powers of perception arrowed in on their target and revealed to him the hidden outlines of three large Dark Hunters crouched on the roof of a nearby building.

" Look at them!" Spat Karupin as his fur bristled along his spine. " With all those humans and many dragons with Hikari around! Do you think they'll attack? And in broad daylight too!"

" They may do old friend, but I have the oddest feeling they are just...waiting."

Also picking up the presence of some kind of hidden threat, Taichi wedged himself between Sengoku and Muromachi for protection as the flame-haired Hikari tensely sought out the hunter demons location. Noting their concealed position, he sent a quick thought to his bond dragon, then a question to the dragon lord himself.

'_ I see them Hikari of the Divine Star. But this game must play out as normal, so as not to cause a panic.'_

Preparing to serve, Akutsu shot a quick look at his bond partner, then let his gaze flit briefly onto the face of the old green dragon watching nervously from the side lines before resting his intense amber orbs on the serious countenance of his tennis foe.

'_ We have company imp!' _ Sent the silver-haired youth as he bounced the ball twice and smirked across the net._ ' I believe they may have come here just for your benefit!'_

Ignoring him, Ryoma kept his mind firmly on the unfinished task ahead as he rushed in to take the missile with a well executed super rising. Racing in to meet the felt covered object as it skimmed its way over the net and back to his racket, the Yamabuki player sent mockingly; '_ Yes! That's it imp! Try your best and give those hunters a show they'll never forget!'_

Slamming the ball with a mighty forehand that was met with an equally fierce forehand, Akutsu agreed to the wordless challenge with a devastating blow that zoomed back at Ryoma at a furious pace.

Knowing that danger lurked unseen and helpless to act, Momo' fell forward to brace his hands on the high, chain link fence as his frightened purple orbs never left his boyfriend's face. " Win Echizen!" he growled through his mongoose chattering. " But more importantly, please be safe!"

" He isn't without protection." Stated Inui firmly as he gazed off at a nearby rooftop.

" They wont be foolish enough to strike now." said Tezuka with complete certainty as he watched Ryoma keep his focus with a fierce pride. " Look at Echizen mongoose and remember. Even with these uncertain conditions he keeps his mind firmly on the game as he knows full well that no harm will befall him."

Hitting the ball with a savage forehand that seemed to flare like a comet as it zipped straight at his enemy, Akutsu listened to Ryoma's mighty roar as he met it, then grinned evilly.

'_That's it imp! Show those Dark Hunters your dragon blood! They have come for YOU and you know it! But they wont take you alive because I'M going to be the one who kills you!'_

_' No green, they will kill you first!'_

Shocked at his adversary's confident words, Akutsu could only glare as the ball flew at him and the young demi-dragon fully opened his mind for all the receivers to hear. '_ I have lost whatever fear I had of you dragon because you are nothing! This victory is my revenge for Kawamura Sempai when you poured that drink on him, and for beating up Arai Sempai! This war isn't over for me as I will bring you down even if those Dark Hunters should spring now! But it's over for you, and you will be the one to,DIE!'_

A second round of horrified gasping went up but this time, it wasn't just the powerful receivers who heard but the minds of every Mythic scattered about the grounds. Even the humans seemed to feel a strange and profound buzzing in the air that made them uneasy as Akutsu leapt back to avoid the ball flying straight at his face.

Laughing with a sinister lilt that made his audience shudder, Ryoma's feet left the ground as he met the returning ball.

'_ I'll let you and those hunters see my full strength!_ he sent as his weapon hit the ball with a resounding, explosive crack.

With a few concerned cries of " Echizen!" ringing in his ears, Akutsu threw his foe a glare that would stop a herd of demented charging elephants at forty paces, then braced himself to attack the ball as it fell from the great height of his rival's straight lob.

But the expected high bounce never followed as the little green and white object lost its momentum and flattened out on its contact with the uncaring ground to roll lazily away, taking all of Yamabuki's victory hopes with it.

Frozen to his receiving point between Base line and service square, Akutsu Jin; the undefeated singles champion on could only stare in thunderstruck disbelief as he glared wildly at the cunningly played drop ball that had so dramatically and abruptly changed his future forever more.

Hardly hearing the linesman's call confirming the win, nor the exultation of the spectators, the defeated green dragon snarled through clenched teeth as his foe glanced up from under his cap brim with an evil chuckle.

' _Your dead meat imp! Dark Hunters be cursed, I will kill you as I promised!'_

Stalking up to Ryoma, the taller youth reached across the net with a sudden lunge and roughly grasped the Seigaku players shirt in his fist to haul him up onto his toes. Yet the boy's large glittering eyes met the dragon's raging orbs with no trace of fear whatsoever and the hidden shadow of the savage monster looming over him hesitated.

In the background, Ryoma was aware of a multitude of frightened screams ringing out and for a spilt second he feared the watching hunters had struck. But then he smirked at his attacker as the sounds became clear.

" ITS BAD!"

" HE HAS ECHIZEN!"

" RYOMA KUN!" cried Sakuno against Momo's stricken wail of " HE'LL BE KILLED!" and the following bark from Tezuka of " RESTRAIN HIM!"

Throwing the briefest of glances at Momo' as the Seigaku power house struggled against the many hands holding him, Ryoma sniggered at the Silver-haired teenager and at the snarling shadow of his draconian face as it hovered centimeters from his own, and said simply; " I win."

" Why aren't you afraid?" came the shocked reply

" You gave me a good fight." answered Ryoma calmly.

" I could still kill you, but..."

Reluctantly the bristled-haired youth released his victim with a flick of his wrist, then stood perfectly still as the hidden shadow form of his true dragon self lay down before his conqueror and closed his eyes in weary surrender.

'_ That's it then. You have won. Go ahead and kill me, as I would have killed you.'_

_' Oh?'_ said the cap wearing youth with a hint of amusement. ' _But you didn't win Akutsu and I am not you. So get up and remember your promise to obey both Tezuka and Sengoku from this moment on.'_

Staring down at the one creature in two centuries to ever get the better of him, the corners of the muscular youth's mouth twitched up, then he broke into mocking laughter. ' _Then if I must...see you around imp!'_

Turning his back, Akutsu's bold laugh lasted a few more moments, then he had his final say as the crowd erupted with acclaim.

' _You are the strongest young Demi-Dragon and I will keep my word.'_

Hearing the quite send over Momo's exuberant cry of " He won! And his alright!", Ryoma smiled as he gazed up at the serene blue vault of the heavens. A large jet flew low overhead, but to the youth's dreamy eyes, it morphed into the shape of an enormous gold dragon soaring victoriously in his honour.

Drawing back from the edge of the roof as he watched the imps team mates pour out onto the court, the purple-eyed, white-haired demon turned to gaze into the blazing red orbs of his highest ranking captain.

" My spy has spoken truly, the child's powers are remarkable."

" Then shall we attack?"

Shaking his head, the regal looking demon observed the many powerful creatures surrounding his target then smirked wickedly.

" We will take him soon enough. Captain Shinjyou, prepare six of your finest and this time, _do not fail me!_"

Smiling up at Momo' as the taller youth kept a loving grip on his shoulders, Ryoma noticed Tezuka's eyes narrow as he seemed to track the movements of some invisible entity. Lifting his gaze he was about to inquire, but a sudden wave of fatigue engulfed him and he yawned mightily.

" Echizen" Said Inui in a matter-of-fact tone while holding out a plastic flask that caused the others to retreat a step; " If you are tired then drink this special energy restoring juice."

" I beg to be excused" he rapped out at once drawing happy laughter from his friends.

Standing behind the dark-haired youth, Shiba noticed Sakuno staring fixedly at the sky, then turn to look at Ryoma as she trembled. The boy she so wished to care for had been in grave danger and she had hoped her king would engage the Dark Hunters she could see leaving the area, but the mighty gold had only watched as they vanished and the female Hikari who protected her family could only offer comfort for her troubled soul.

Not far away, a trio of demons also observed the Dark Hunters surreptitious departure, then gazed over at Ryoma as the group prepared to leave.

" They will be back." remarked Tachibana sternly

" And we'll be ready for them." Answered Inuoe calmly as he looked first at the powerful demon prince beside him, then at his younger sister. " I have a gift for you princess."

Reaching into his bag, he drew out a clear plastic bottle that bubbled with a clear, blue liquid. " Juice of the ice berry from the upper realm. I know it's your favourite and it can boost your strength should an enemy threaten."

" My sister is strong, but thank you." said Ann's brother politely " Hope there will be no need of it's powers."

" As do I hope." Replied Inoue formally as he sketched a little bow, then stepped back. " Excuse me your highness, I must go."

Invoking their second sight, the royal siblings of the Dark Storm clan smiled at the sight of the Shadow Rock demon's great black wings, swinging tail and long shaggy hair, then turned to make their own way home.

_Epilogue._

The sun had long ago sunk from sight and the full moon held court over a sea of sparkling subjects as it ruled over the night sky.

Below the glowing celestial orb, a forest lay in peaceful silence broken only by the sighing wind and the odd call of a owl as it hunted among the trees. Hard hooves stepping with a feather light touch unusual for such a large animal, a regal looking red stag trod delicately from the high ferns ringing a small clearing and stopped to bow before the Hikari who stood there.

" Greetings son of heavens realm. How is your friend this evening?"

Lifting his wings in greeting, Sengoku returned the formal gesture then indicated cliff face behind him with a small wave of his left hand. Eyeing the rump and limp tail protruding from a cave at the rocky features base, the stag smiled gently then spoke again in his deep, calm voice. " Still sulking I see. Well perhaps the guests now arriving will help bring him to his senses."

" I doubt it Sky Fire." answered the flame-haired Hikari with an amused snort as he watched two dragons in half human form descending into the confined space. " You know, it's a pity he lost, but that's the way it is."

Nodding sagely, the large deer quietly agreed, then narrowed his golden-brown eyes at the taller of the two new comers.

Emerald sails of dragon wings standing out proudly from his shoulders, Banji pointedly ignored the stag as he stalked up to the pair with an unreadable expression, then strode over to deal the trailing tail of his team member a roughly affectionate slap.

" So you are still regretful my hatchling? It's the first time in your life you've been beaten I know, but I just want you to know your potential. You can still play and play well."

From within the depths of the hole in the tall rock wall, a surly voice rumbled. " Tennis is boring, I'll never play it again."

Banji cocked his head to one side. " Boring? The imp was but one challenge Krucdmo Aoac. There will be many others you can..."

The long tail lashed angrily, then hind quarters moved as the body attached to them shuffled backward. Large, folded wings appeared, then powerful shoulders followed by strong front legs and a long, serpentine neck emerged from the cave, then Akutsu the green dragon glared down at him.

" I'm not interested in that game anymore. That half bred demon off shoot beat me, so back off!"

" Krucdmo," sighed the silver-haired half form dragon as he wearily passed a hand before his eyes. " As your coach, I must urge you to reconsider. As your father, I must..."

The older green dragon never got to finish his sentence as the younger one suddenly whipped out his claws to seize other in a vicelike grip and spat savagely into his face. " You may have been the male who caught my mother when she rose to mate, but you are _not_ my _father!_ "

Roughly tossing the elder aside Akustu turned his back, then glared with one scaled eyebrow raised as he caught sight of his other visitor; now in his full dragon form, for the first time. " And what in Jigoku do _you_ want yolk crawler?" he growled as he flipped his tail at the form of a departing Banji silhouetted against the moon, and snorted at the tiny black hatchling cowering at his feet.

" Akutsu Sempai, are you quitting tennis?"

" Bah!" growled the older dragon as he turned his back again. " So what?"

Gazing up the grass coloured scaled rump of his idol, Taichi blinked back the tears that threatened to become a flood as he asked; "Why? You are very tall and strong and like Sengoku, you are very powerful! I can never compare to you! Why are you quitting?"

Glancing back over his shoulder, the former unbeaten champion was surprised by the child's outburst. ' _So young.'_ he thought as he studied the youngsters ebony scales gleaming in the semi-darkness of the forest night out the corner of one amber eye.

" Akutsu, please don't give up!"

Now the youth's tears escaped his control and streamed down the sides of his muzzle as glittering lost stars.

Still gazing back over one shoulder at the little one as he sobbed quietly, the once savage green spoke with a gentleness he hadn't felt since he himself had been a very young hatchling.

" Dan... Tyng nyeh, you should never try to be like me. I'm not like other dragons, as I've hunted and killed humans and even ripped apart strong demons. My own kind have feared and shunned me hatchling, so don't ever try to be me as you'll end up being hated and alone. But if you wish to play tennis, then train hard and go take on the kings blood. Beat him, and win the admiration of all...including mine."

" Then, " sniffed the smaller of the pair " I will train hard and do my very best! and like you, I will be strong as I step on the road to pro tennis!"

Slowly swinging his neck around, Akutsu pushed tenderly at the youngsters horns with the pointed tip of his muzzle, briefly flicked his tongue out to caress the thatch of black hair growing between them, then walked slowly back into his cave as he farewelled his small friend with a queit; " Goodbye."

Moisture flowing freely from his dark brown orbs, the little dragon sobbed as Sengoku knelt to embrace him and the huge red stag nuzzled his left cheek.

" I don't want to be a manager anymore! I want to become a regular! Will you train me Hikari? Someday, I want to fight Echizen on the court!"

" Then little hatchling, I will help you and when you have become strong, that's a battle I'd love to see." whispered Sengoku with a smile.

' _I too would enjoy that battle'_ thought the silent stag beside them as he raised his head to gaze at the heavens. _' Tennis. I miss it, but if HE were to discover me...'_

End of fifth chronicle.

Whew! That was a long one! Now please don't fret readers, the identity of Sky Fire will be revealed!

Coming soon: " What Good Am I?"The mythic reason behind Momo' being dropped from the team with much Ryoma-Momo goodness!

Dragon Translations:

Akutsu's threat to Ryoma is: Eat dragons bane and die imp! I'll see you in hell before I lose to the likes of you! I will kill you where you stand!

Hekrdc crytuf: Nights shadow...Nanjiro's demon name.

Tyng Nyeh...Dark rain...Dan's Dragon name.

Lsemauv dravuq...Smile of the fox...Banji's dragon name.

Sengoku's comment of " Getting a flight for his scales" is much like saying..His getting a run for his money.

Tanuki: Also called a racoon dog, it is in fact a real animal! Japanese folk lore tells of this mythic as a creature that walks upright, is mischievous, noisy and can perform magic.

Wererats: Like all Lycanthropes, the wererats are humans with the ability to assume animal form. However, in the Mythic Brotherhood, they are not controlled by the moon and are able to change any time. Incidentally, their strength does increase significantly during the moons full phrase.

Demons soul bond: Demons and Hikari are immortal and births are quite rare. However twins do occur and on very rare occasions a demon or Hikari will have a sibling born 200 or 300 years apart. Conception only takes place if the couple's love is 100 per cent true, or as they like to say: "Their souls have bonded."

Spot the Mythic: Gorgons. There are two types of Gorgon in mythology. One is the well know Greek myth of the snake woman Medusa, but there is another type from African legend that I've adapted for this series. This creature is highly dangerous as like a Basilisk, they can turn things to stone but they also have the ability to breath poison gas. In his true form, Yamabuki's Gorgon resembles a large black bull with a scalely hide, a thick growth of black hair on his head and fiery red eyes he cannot transform and therefore must stay hidden behind demon made dark glasses. Nishikiori Tsubasa is Yamabuki's demon, and he made Muromachi Touji's eye shields. Just for the record, Yamabuki has a mongoose spirit in its team! Most members of the Mongoose clan have bristle or spiky hair. Found him?


	15. What good am I? 1

Greetings to all my dear fans and welcome to the sixth chronicle.

In this story, we take a closer look at Momo' and Ryoma's mythic relationship, then follow the story line of EP 50 of the anime.

It is also the beginnings of a closer relationship between several times ( and species) removed Great Grandfather and Grandson.

Some of the events will also set the stage for upcoming chronicles and things should..( I Hope) start to move quickly with drama aplenty!

And now, a word to my friends!

Yoshikochan: As always, your stunning review bought a huge smile to my face and happy tears to my eyes. Thank you so much! Yes, Nanjirho is very worried about his son and his transformation could well drive a wedge between them...but we shall see as I have several story lines to play around with!

Ruji: Again, thank you so much for your continuing support and your own wonderful fics! (HUG) Fuji's birthday was awesome!

I'm having a lot of fun developing the dragon language to a point were I'm even starting to speak it! but then, I have played alot of Final Fantasy where the language comes from! and thanks for your dragon drawing which I shall post on my new site soon!

Akari Hayashi: I love your e-mail's as they never fail to make me smile. This chapter I dedicate to you. Hope you enjoy.

Kagome girl: Crawls through screen and hugs you. This is also dedicated to you as you love Ryoma-Momo' so much. I have only seen up to EP 144 and only heard snatches of info regarding the ending...which I feel SUCKS and BLOWS if what I've heard is correct...grrrrr...however, fear not! I have had the ending to Mythic Brotherhood planned out a long time ago and I feel everyone should be satisfied!...but that is still a long way off!

Ann: Glad you loved it. I hope you continue to enjoy!

Rubymoon 17: Catch you on msn!

Tristripe: Welcome to the Mythic Brotherhood! Hope to hear from you again sometime!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Prince of Tennis...but then everyone knows that by now!...I hope!

WARNING!

The author wishes to advise that this chapter contains graphic violence and gore that may distress some readers.

Heart Of Dragon Gold: The Sixth Chronicle.

" What Good Am I?"

STORY: Tora Macaw.

A bright flash of light crackled across the western sky, sending fantastic arcs of jagged lightening over the broad expanse of aerial plains. Some of the bright tendrils of sky fire broke free of the main thread to lance down and stab at the earth's heart, then a moment later a distant rumble of thunder growled a warning.

A huge splat of water fell, a great fat drop of warm liquid that was but merely the advance scout of an invading army. Foot soldiers scurried in wake of the leaders, then came the charge of the cavalry on wings of wind. Shortly after was a rush of heavy artillery and the heavens opened to launch a pounding attack in a deluge of rain.

The elements battled in a titanic display of devastating of mindless violence...its banners of electricity flaring against the depths of night to briefly illuminate the interior of a dark and silent bedroom.

Bookshelves lined the walls. A television set reflected the flash off the surface of its dead screen with several magazines lying scattered in a clumsy pile on the floor before it and in the background, a clock ticked quietly. A bed stood in the room's center, but as the lightening chased its way through the nimbusphere to light up the area a second time, it became clear that no sleeper rested there.

On the carpet below the long piece of furniture, a pair of well used tennis shoes lay tangled together beside a huge laundry basket as it lay on its side. Made of cane, the wicker object had a short, narrow neck that opened out into a roomy, oblong body that rocked slightly in the stormy twilight and a faint chattering sound drifted from within.

If one was to crouch down and peer inside, they would see only stygeon darkness. But if one could shrink down to walk inside the basket's confines, one would come upon a large animal curled up in a fitful slumber; its head resting on its forepaws with the bushy end of its long tapering tail draped loosely over its pointed muzzle.

Short, round ears twitched in response to the thunder's call as it snarled menacingly above his house and heavy rain continuously assaulted the roof tiles. Tight shut eyes moved as the creature's bristle-furred brow furrowed, then the mammal squeaked in its sleep as its long, robust body started to shake. Squeaks became muttering. The animal's mouth moved, its sharp, pointed fangs showing as muttering turned to...words.

Tossing about so its claws scrabbled against the tightly woven cane, he began to call a name.

" Ryoma!... Ryoma!"

Grizzled grey fur stood up from the creature's skin and its thrashing intensified as he cried again.

" Danger! Dark Hunters! NO! Ryoma! Please no..Ryoma! RY-O-MA!"

Abruptly, the mongoose jerked into awake fullness; its eyes shining with fear as his jaw hung and his breath rapidly dragged in and out in a terrified pant. For a long moment he stared wildly straight ahead, then jumped nervously as thunder boomed low in the culmulousphere. Regaining some measure of control over his wildly beating heart, the snake slayer licked his teeth then stood to wiggle up the neck of his basket and slither out into the openness of the room.

Once free of the confines, the large mongoose reared up onto its hind legs as its form became fully engulfed in a golden-brown glow.

Slowly, the mythic beast started to enlarge. Fur grew short, seeming to sink away out of sight as tanned flesh from time in the sun smoothed out the rough coating. Long toed paws became human fingers on the end of large, strong hands. Short back legs morphed into athletic, muscular limbs that allowed full bipedal locomotion as his tail shrank away and vanished. Tossing his head as his long muzzle compacted to change into a teenage human face, Momoshiro ran his fingers through his bristly hair then sank down onto his bed as the light faded and the transformation completed.

Gazing out through the veil like curtains of his window, the youth sighed heavily at the storm then let his eyes fall to rest on the limp hands cradled on his lap and he winced at a sudden pain in his right leg. _' Again'_ he thought to himself as rain drummed steadily against glass. _' That same dream. I'm seeing it always now...even when I'm awake!'_

Passing a trembling hand before his face, his churning mind settled upon the face of the one he had almost given his life to protect; the one he loved deeply with every fiber of his being. An over whelming sorrow washed over and consumed him as wave of dark despair as the events of the past few days reared up to plague him.

He saw as though viewing a movie, his beloved Ryoma Echizen walking beside him as they strolled through the almost deserted park at dusk after a hard afternoons training. Discussing their tennis and good naturedly complaining about the uncomfortably hot summers evening, the pair had been completely unaware of hidden eyes watching their every move.

Shinzyo crouched fully concealed within the thick bushes lining the path, his crimson eyes gleaming with feral anticipation as he watched his goal steadily draw closer.

_The Demi Dragon._ When the Dark Hunter captain had first encountered him, the child had been nothing more than a weak imp...a member of his own race and hardly worth so much as a second thought. Yet his demon blood had been mingled with that of an ancient creature...a beast so powerful that even his Lord Aion seemed to fear him. Now that the dragon king's many times removed great grandson's dormant draconian strength had awoken, the boy had become the maou's primary target and constant obsession.

Shifting his weight as the youth approached, the demon silently recalled his rulers orders. He wasn't to just extract the boy's powers then kill him as he had done to past victims. He was to subdue the young demi dragon by using any method necessary and bring before his master alive.

A calling voice drifting on the breeze sent a thrill of recognition coursing through his keen hunters ears. Beside Shinzyo, his six subordinates stirred eagerly. Meeting the burning red eyes of his superior, the dark-haired hunter's second-in-command revealed his fangs in sly smirk as he spoke quietly. " The marked one comes my lord."

" Hmm." The Dark Hunter captain nodded firmly then locked eyes with his comrades. " Once the imp has been captured we shall take the Cat Lord as well."

" And the mongoose?"

Their leader snorted with open contempt. " A weak and useless creature. Kill him."

Watching the flame-haired youth join his friends, Shinzyo gave his hunters a "get ready" signal as odd snatches of conversation became clear and the unsuspecting trio walked within striking range. Thanks to the uncomfortably hot summers evening, the humans that normally frequented the park were absent as they sought shelter from the oppressive heat and best of all; there was no accursed dragon king in sight. With no one at all to witness the attack, the fierce follower of Aion was supremely confident of an easy victory.

Walking with his hands linked behind his head, Eiji happily listened to Momo's complaints about having to play doubles with " The useless mamushi", when a sudden shifting of the light breeze briefly carried an unpleasant and disturbingly familiar smell to his highly attuned nostrils. His own nose twitching as he tested the air, Momo's body grew tense.

Stopping to look curiously at his sempais, Ryoma let his own gaze then rove across the surrounding area as he too opened his senses and tried to track the cause of his team mates unease. A few small birds moved in the trees and hedges. Cicada's roaring and shrilling their love songs to intermingle with those of the birds and the muted sound of distant traffic, were the only noises to tickle at his sensitive ears.

Closing his eyes as he realized they were completely alone, the shorter boy relaxed his shoulders and smirked up at his still worried friends as he tugged at his cap. " Mada, mada, there's no one here but us sempais."

Smiling down on the younger teenager, Momo' readjusted the heavy school bag he wore slung across his back and started to walk again. Eiji however continued to glare about, his upper lip curled, his cats eyes slittered and his body held in tense, semi-crouch as he felt the unmistakable serge of imminent danger race throughout his blood.

Turning, Ryoma opened his mouth to tell his friend not to worry, when the red head shocked him by hurtling himself straight at the smaller youth and knocking him flat!

Lying on his back with the acrobatic half of the golden pair sprawled on top of him, the Seigaku singles star barely had time to begin to splutter his surprise, when a dark shape soared over them to pass through the exact place his standing body had filled only seconds before.

" Stay down chibi!" cried Eiji as he crouched protectively over his little friends body and watched the Dark Hunter slide about on all fours in a cloud of dry soil to face them in his own hunched over position.

At the sight of those blazing red orbs, dark hair and huge leathery bat wings, all the young Cat Lord's deeply buried fears and nightmares came boiling to the surface as he transformed into a great cat with a savage roar, then loomed over Room; his huge paws braced as his body tensed for combat.

Behind him, Momo' yelled fiercely as his hard fists slammed into the jaw of one demon, then barrelled into the belly of a second. A third sprang at his back, but the Bristle-haired power house was too quick for the snarling hunter. His right leg lashed out, catching the demon full in the chest in a hard rear kick that flung it backwards so it crashed into a tree. But the creature was quick to recover and using the trunk as a spring board, it charged the tall teenager once more.

Seeing three demons rushing him at once, the purple eyed youth instantly transformed; his body imploding into the compact form a large, bristle-furred mongoose. Hissing through clenched teeth, the grizzled mammal leapt clean through the central point of attacking hunters to collide with a demon trying to get to Ryoma as the youth scrambled to his feet so he could also fight.

Intent on grabbing his target as the raven-haired youth scurried clear of the huge cat body half pinning him in its attempts to protect the boy, the reaching Dark Hunter never saw the blur of coarse-furred missile that slammed into it with silent venom. Long white fangs sank into vulnerable neck flesh, sending a spray of dark blood spurting across the ground as they fell together. The demon's cry of pain and shock swiftly became a strangled gurgle, then Momo' whipped his face sideways. The hunters head separated from his body with a horrifying rip that made Ryoma's eyes widen in fear and repulsion at his gentle friends fighting ferocity.

This was a side of his team mate he had never seen, and the young demi dragon felt his lunch start an escape attempt at the gruesome sight of the blood splattered mongoose spitting the severed head free of his jaws, then leaping to take on another. Eij too was messily dispatching a Dark Hunter in a gory display of spilling entrails that sent the younger boy's head reeling and his knees shaking.

Suddenly, he found he had no time to dwell on the brutal behaviour of his friends as the remaining four Dark Hunters surrounded and attacked him. The first blow fell as stinging slap across his temple that made his left eye feel as if it were about to explode and his head spin as the hard strike and raking claws almost knocked him senseless. Staggering backwards, the youth was only just able to keep on his feet as his assailant advanced again. Blood trickling down one side of his face, Ryoma raised his fists then struck out; catching the demon hard on the jaw. A wicked grin formed on the youth's face as the one he had hit stared at him in shear disbelief, but faded into a look of fear when the creature threw back its head to laugh nastily.

" If that is best the crossbred offspring of a misbegotten firewater-son-of-a-low-born-she-bat and sad excuse for a flame thrower can do, then our task is an easy one!"

Grinning evilly, the Dark Hunter gripped Ryoma's shirt, then with a powerful heave of its arms the demon flung the boy so he sailed through the air. Expecting the teenager to land heavily in a flailing pile of tangled limbs, the creatures blank eyes widened as wings of black sail erupted from his victim's shoulders and youth flipped gracefully in mid-air to land lightly on his feet then smirk a firm " Mada mada da ne." as his golden eyes burned through a curtain of jet black bangs.

Jaw setting into a grim line, the demon launched himself and aimed a second heavy blow at his opponents face. Wheeling to one side, Ryoma avoided the swiping claws, then snapped out his tail to whip across the hunters face and almost stun him. Cursing loudly, the attacker was joined by his fellows as they formed up beside him to stalk their prey.

Red eyes blazing like coal fires from hell, the Dark Hunter captain strode forward...a large whip held coiled in one hand.

" Your pitiful little friends are down and it's only a small matter of time before we over power you, so give up!"

Gasping in shock at the demon's cruelly triumphant words, Ryoma whipped about to look, and saw to his horror that both Eiji and Momo' lay stunned on their sides. Thick ropes were securely wrapped about the motionless body of the red furred cat and the large mongoose lay unfettered but bleeding badly close by.

Rage bubbled within his soul, as a thrill of fear shot through the youth at the terrible sight of his powerful friends now helpless in the remaining Dark Hunters clutches and he swung his head back around to glare fiercely; his tense body held in a semi crouch and his teeth bared in a fixed snarl.

" It's hot today, isn't hunter?" Straightening as his habitable arrogance reasserted itself, the young demon then sneered at the taller one standing over him and remarked slyly; " Maybe we should go down to the lake, because in the water you may just beat me."

" INSOLENT WHELP!" Roared the other as he snapped out his whip. Leaping to one side, the dark-haired teenager avoided the lash then sprang backwards to miss the strike of the demon's tail as it shot out for a second hit. Clawed feet scratched furrows in the compact soil as the Dark Hunter squatted, then hurled himself forward in pursuit his prey.

His right hand lifting as he called up his demon powers Ryoma was able to slow the Dark Hunter's advance with an energy barrier of dark blue light, but harsh gusts of air buffeted him as the other's wings flapped powerfully and the golden-eyed boy just managed to dodge the savage slash of Shinyo's claws as the attacker broke through his shield; thus allowing him the luxury of summoning a new ball of black energy to crackle to life between his palms.

Roaring, the larger demon threw himself to the ground to avoid the blast, then with lightening reflexes he was on his feet and rushing to attack.

The sharp talons curving out from the demon's fingertips caught his victim's forearm and bit deep. Triumphant laughter filled the air, then his other arm lashed out and Ryoma felt a blaze of agony tear through his side. Red blood sprayed as a bright fountain as a third slice tore into the membrane of his left wing, and through a crimson, foggy haze he noticed the quartet of demons accompanying their leader closing in.

Striking out, wicked claws hacked down on an arm that became buried in dark life fluid, but this time is was a hunter who screeched in pain as long curving talons manifested themselves on the ends of Ryoma's fingers.

Spinning away, the red-eyed captain sensed the teenager's dragon blood rising to thunder through his body and lend its incredible might in a raging, unstoppable torrent of bright gold washing over the imp's form in a near blinding radiance that drew a hateful snarl from the circling pack.

Voicing an sinister chuckle as he face split into a demonic grin, the glowing Seigaku singles champion held his dragon's wings wide from his side as he stalked toward his main antagonist, a third ball of ebony light hissing and spitting in his hands as he prepared to throw it.

Suddenly, something slammed into his back and a new wave of intense pain seared down his spinal cord and ripped into his sides as he felt a rib break, then escaping life fluid flowed down to pool as a large crimson stain that quickly spread across the hard earth.

A wave of vertigo rose up to engulf him as his knees buckled and all strength seeped from his legs. Dizzy and sick, Ryoma slumped to the ground, then struggled to rise from the tacky, hot glue of his own blood.

Grasping hands descended, and a clawed foot landed against his ribs with an impact that emptied his lungs. Fighting against the darkness threatening to claim him, Ryoma turned his face to gaze defiantly into his conquers scarlet orbs, then his energy seemed to drain away and his head bowed to the hunter like a sacrifice.

He felt the first rough bite of rope start to coil about him, sapping his strength, then without warning his tormentors were leaping back as though stung and the raven-haired youth caught a glimpse of a long, sturdy body sailing through the air above him with an ear splitting cry of fury.

Shinzyo slammed onto his back, the wind knocked out of him as he his eyes widened in surprise at the sight of a large bristling mongoose pinning him; bloody fanged and bloody clawed. Its large purple orbs blazed though a matted curtain of crimson splattered fur and the needle like pointed teeth grinned in a mask of death as it reared back to strike.

Lashing out with his legs, the hunter leader pushed in a hard double kick that sent the creature sailing backwards.

Flipping in mid air, Momo' landed lightly on his feet then bolted forward in a blind charge of fear and rage.

" NO!... RYOMA!" yelled a voice close by, but the youth felt his head reel and a swirl of darkness dance about him as thick fog. Something was attempting to lift him, but then it dropped him as a heavy grey form barrelled into it. He heard a dreadful shriek that swiftly changed to a wet gurgling gasp, then hot moisture sprayed over him. Through a dim haze he saw a body fall, then an agonised scream cut through his very soul and Ryoma's own spirit screamed with it as the intense pain of the one he loved flooded the very fiber of his being.

A solid bundle of coarse fur fell limply across his back and a pain filled voice gasped; " I will ...proctect...you...'

Wincing at his own hurts, the dark-haired youth stiffly extended his arm, then he smiled warmly at the sight of a long toed paw covering his hand. Somewhere in the background and drifting as though from a great distance, a loud musical howl rang out that inspite of his dire situation, made him laugh softly as he finally surrendered to the sudden decent of nightfall.

Cursing at the interfering mongoose as it sank its fangs into the neck of the hunter lifting Ryoma's limp body from the ground, Shinzyo's right arm whipped out and his raking claws caught the creature full across its right hind leg. Digging in with the cruel talons the hunt leader hauled his arm back, drawing the struggling, hissing animal from the body of his comrade. For a moment, he let the writhing beast thrash wildly on the end of his sharp, merciless hand needles, then with a contemptive snort he gripped the mammal's hind leg in both hands. Applying a bending pressure he then snapped the limb like a dry twig before roughly tossing the near unconscious creature aside.

" Stupid rat!" he spat as he watched it drag itself onto his friends back, then lapse into oblivion. "K" reaching down, the tall demon seized Momo' by his tail to drag the rough coated mammal off his victom, then sunk his claws deep into the back of the spirit beast's neck. " Prepare to die vermin!" he spat as he anticipated breaking the animal's upper vertebrate and snuffing out its insignificant life.

A great ringing howl blasted as a painful shock wave against his large, triangular ears making his head whip about and his eyes widen at the sight that met them. Coupled with the wave of terror lancing through him at moon dog's fearful baying was not only the vision of the large canine galloping straight at him, but the view of the athletic, bespectacled youth running beside it. Over lapping the teenager was an enormous ghostly dragon that ran with great bounds, it's neck extended and teeth bared in fury as orange fire kindled to life between them.

" Curse you!" snapped Shinzyo as he flung the mongoose away and scooped Ryoma's limp body into his arms. Lifting his wings for a down sweep. the demon kicked against the ground, lifted a few feet in the air then roared with pain as the silver and black coated dog's cry drilled deep within his ear bones. Hissing in agony at the sound, the hunt leader fell to the earth then hunched against the ground with his hands clasped tight over his ears as he stared at his prey through one eye. " Must..pick..up...ARRRGGHH!"

His head vibrated as if about explode and screaming with intense pain and the bitter knowledge he had lost his opportunity, the Dark Hunter sprang aloft with a stream of fire searing his tail to speed him on his way.

Skidding to a halt, Oishi in his true mythic form stared wild eyed as his shocked gaze took in the extent of his team mates injuries. Ripping the power restricting Dark Hunter ropes from his body, the moon dog proceeded to invoke his healing powers on Ryoma's torn and battered torso. Throwing himself down beside them, Tezuka's hazel-gold orbs glittered with moisture and worry as he glanced up to watch his friends as they rapidly converged from all sides in answer to his urgent call.

Kaido and Inui knelt to cut the bindings from Eiji, while Takashi and Fuji tended to the motionless form of a large mongoose.

" My god Fuji!" whispered the young red dragon to the 'Blood' as he caught sight the gruesome vision of jagged bone and torn sinew protruding from the ragged, bloodygash in the animal's hind leg. " It's all but severed! " Raising his voice he cried fearfully; " Oishi! Momo's badly hurt!"

Abruptly, three new figures arrived on the scene with a faint pop as Kabaji in half human form winked into existence; his large hands keeping a firm grip on Atobe and Jiroh's shoulders.

Seeing the trio of Seigaku victims, the silver-haired Hikari left his bond dragon's side to stalk up to Ryoma with a frightened slender teen half trotting in his wake. Swaying on four feet as the Hyotei youth finished his transformation, the Kirin whimpered at the sight of so much blood staining the area, but obediently lowered his gleaming branched horn at his guardian's quiet urging and let his healing powers flow into the body of the unconscious young demon at his feet. For a moment, the mythic equine stood motionless, then reeled back with a painful whinny.

" The..demon" he gasped as Atobe embraced him. " I...can't...can...no...longer...bare to be...close..."

" I know." answered the proud angel softly. " What you did is enough, I can take over now."

Moving away as his friend knelt to reassure Tezuka the dark-haired boy would be fine, Jiroh turned his large amber eyes onto Takashi and Fuji as they grimly sat back to watch as the moon dog frantically worked on his team mate.

" There is more demon blood than his own on him," Oishi quickly informed them, " But he has multiple broken bones and cuts...then there is his leg...Kirin! Can you please assist?"

Tossing his proud head, the creature stepped up then lowered his horn to carefully touch the limp, bleeding body. Eyes squeezed shut and nostrils quivering at smell of spilt life fluids, Jiroh allowed his energy to steadily pour into Momo'. Blood ceased to flow, ragged holes in his flesh closed over to seam cleanly and broken bones knitted together as they repaired themselves. When he at last drew back with a tired sigh, the mongoose lay quietly, but intact before him. Yawning, he sleepily announced that Momo' would live then he sank to the earth and began to snore.

Momo awakened to find himself in his bed. The room was dark, but the soft moonlight filtered in to create dappled patterns of silvery light on his belongings as the bristle-haired youth wondered how he had got there.

" I remember our tennis training." he thought as he past a shaking hand before his eyes. " then I think we walked through the park...yes! Eiji was there! We were talking and..." easing himself up to a sitting position, he gingerly placed his aching head in his hands as he struggled to recall. " We were talking about...the tournament and Ryom's match with Akutsu...yes, that was it! But then..." Brows bending down, Momo' frowned darkly at his bedspread. " Eiji...Eiji said he felt..." Head snapping up, the teenager let out a shocked gasp that rang like an explosion in the silent bedroom as images of the evenings events flooded into his brain. " The Dark Hunters! My god! We were attacked by...RYOMA!"

Violently tossing his blankets aside, he swung his legs off the bed, sprang to his feet, then thudded onto the carpet as searing pain lanced through his limbs and robbed him of his ability to stand. Writhing in pain and screaming as convulsions suddenly wracked at his body, he never heard the frantic pounding of footsteps or the frightened shout at his doorway as both his parents burst into his room. A final crescendo of agony was torn from his lips, then darkness claimed him as the worst pain he had ever experienced in his entire life throbbed fire through out his right leg.

That had been the start of Momoshiro Takeshi; Egyptian Mongoose spirit of the Shifting Sand clan's bad days.

At first, his body had been so oppressed by pain he had been unable to get out of bed and it was only when Inui had come to feed him a vile tasting juice (and he had spent the following two hours recovering) that he at last found the energy to stand, but the basilisk had also bought news regarding Ryoma.

Seated on the end of his bed, the Seigaku juice fiend toyed with his glasses and fixed his team mate with his hidden stare.

" The Kirin was able to perform only thirty percent of Echizen's healing before the Hikari took over." he stated in a matter-of-fact tone. " Then he was taken home were he made a swift and complete recovery due to his gold dragon blood."

" His dragon blood?" asked the younger youth curiously

" Yes" answered the spiky-haired teen firmly. " The cold truth is that if not for Tezuka's regenerative powers existing within his blood stream, he may have been seriously disabled from the extent of his injuries."

" I see." Nodded Momo' as he took a minute to mull his team mates words over in his mind. " Inui, what do you mean Jiroh was only able to partly heal Ryoma? I've heard that Kirin's are very powerful in such matters."

" Under normal circumstances this is true," agreed the spiky-haired teenager as he idly wrote in his data book "but the Kirin is a pure being, a creature of light and harmony. Remember, demons are mythics of the darkness...the exact opposite of what Jiroh is. Therefore, a Kirin cannot bare a demon's touch and it's only because of Echizen's dragon blood he was able to perform any type of healing at all. He was able to do more for you, but he is still very young and tires easily."

" His dragon blood!" spat the bristle-haired youth bitterly as he stared down at his clenched fists and ignored his team mate's comments regarding himself. " It may have saved him, but it's also condemning him!" Standing on shaky legs, Momo' slowly paced the length of his room; his right leg dragging stiffly as he moved. " First it's causing the Dark Hunters to attack him..." He stopped to whirl about and frantically gaze at his friend as his voice rose in fearful desperation. "...and maybe what's worse, it could turn him into an outcast! What if the other dragons shun him, or the others start to fear him, what will happen then?"

Closing his data file and carefully laying it aside, Inui stood and thoughtfully rubbed his chin. " I have made a sixty percent calculation that the dragons wont turn against him, but then...dragons can be fickle creatures. As for the others, my current data shows an eighty percent support rate in Echizen's favour."

" To Aion's dark realm with your data!" snapped Momo' as he threw his hands in the air with exasperation. " Ryoma's life will never be the same from now on and you know it!" Limping back across his room, Momo' sagged back onto his bed as his energy seemed to drain out of him. Slumped forward, he rested his forearms on his knees and wearily hung his head as he addressed his restrained remarks to his feet. " And I can't protect him. I tried Inui, but the hunters are too strong...and I'm...weak. Inui...what good am I?"

Twenty four hours of further bed rest restored Momo' enough so he could return to school, but as he strode through Seishun's high gates he felt a bitterness rankle at his soul. Ryoma hadn't been to see him or even call and the mongoose found himself constantly dwelling on the fact that perhaps the powerful young demon considered him too useless and weak to be a boyfriend any longer. Yet as he entered the buildings and passed through the jostling mobs of his fellow students he forced his common sense to firmly remind himself that maybe Ryoma had been recovering as well and was thus unable to contact him. So it was with a lighter heart that he cheerfully approached Fuji and casually inquired of the chibi's health.

" Saa...Momo'. I spoke to Echizen that night and he seemed just fine."

" Just fine, I see." replied the bristle-haired youth as he half turned away. Instantly picking up a wave of intense sorrow from his team mate, Fuji's cerulean orbs peeled open to gleam with a faint, silvery light as he spoke.

" But he has been busy."

Giving his friend a hopeful look, the taller youth fully faced him then asked quietly' " Busy? In what way? I've been waiting for him to call but..."

Honey-brown hair swayed as the smiling Tensai cocked his head to one side and laid his index and middle fingers against his cheek. " It seems that Echizen's father has bowed to the inevitable and is allowing Tezuka to..." dropping his voice to a conspiring whisper he informed a startled Momo' "...train him in the use of his dragon powers."

" His..._dragon powers?"_ Letting himself fall back so his spine slammed limply against the lockers, the mongoose felt with a serge of dread that the gulf between himself, and the one he loved was widening to become a yawning black void that he would never again be able to breach so he could stand at his beloved Ryoma's side.

To be continued...


	16. What good am I? 2

Hello and welcome to chapter two!

Ruji: Oh yes! Momo' the HERO! Hee,hee...I was born in the year of the dragon and there are those who say I breath fire...

Tristripe: Angst and MORE angst! You know, I never knew I had it in me! Yes, the rooftop scene with the ADORABLE look is coming up soon! Sadly, more unpleasentness will occur...but lots of exciting action as well! This chapter indeed takes a look at things from Ryoma's perceptive...enjoy! And your own work is INCREDIBLE!

Rubymoon 17: This chapter is for you!

Kagome girl21: Thankyou so much for the praise! Hey, I'm more than happy to write for you what you love best. I had a giggle over your comment about buying a racket. I took up tennis just BECAUSE of Prince of Tennis and I had never played before in my life! Yet a month ago, I won my very first trophey and I'm hooked!

Yoshikochan: What can I say but the biggest THANKYOU I can! The storm setting came to me quite easy and I was very pleased with the result myself! Yes, things would have been worse without Momo' fighting so hard and it's his love for Ryoma that drives him on! Lots more of Fuji to come and I just couldn't resist adding Inui's "sex" talk with Tezuka in this chapter!...please enjoy!

Disclaimer: Oh dear..big sigh...Prince of Tennis STILL does not belong to me!...cry! Mythic's belong to themselves.

Flames belong only in a dragons mouth. Those who attempt to mimic them will be IGNORED!

WARNING! Boy love!

Yes readers, this chapter has a hot moment between Ryoma and Momo' ! If it offends..DON"T READ! You have thus been told

" What Good Am I?"

Chapter 2

Story: Tora Macaw.

.-.-.-.-.-

Rain. It continued to fall in a steady rhythm against clay roof tiles, as the wind kept hurling the driving wetness at the clear barrier of his window. Still sitting with his head bowed, the bristle-haired youth blinked away the rain threatening to form within his large purple orbs and rubbed fitfully at his nose with the back of his hand. For a moment, he lifted his gaze to stare sadly at the downpour then sighed heavily as he settled back into his former drooping position.

Although his mood perfectly matched the dismal weather, his mind roamed about through a jumbled kaleidoscope of thoughts and random memories that would pause at significant scenes of his tennis playing life. He could see himself learning to play and quickly developing a love for the game that had soon evolved into a driving passion. Despite his sorrow of the moment, his lips twitched up into a half smirk as his brain played out a picture of himself and that infuriatingly bad tempered naga constantly competing for dominance.

Fighting non stop as snake and mongoose, they had almost driven Oishi to despair; but then Tezuka had stepped in with his air of absolute authority and swiftly bought about an uneasy truce between them. Then had come the day when an undersized snarky little brat with a bad attitude and one hell of a playing style had strolled into his life and changed it forever.

Clenching his fists as the first of many tears dripped onto them, Momo' painfully whispered a name.; " Echizen...Ryoma."

Shoulders shuddering with intense emotion, he hardly noticed when his active mind mercilessly launched a sneak attack and began to play out a new scene.

.-.-.-.-.-

He had just finished up his match with Arai and his eyes automatically started scanning the grounds for Ryoma. Tezuka was overseeing the practice from his place beside the gate. Stern, commanding, his Hazel-gold eyes missed little or nothing as he let his regal gaze rove over his team mates, then he turned to question Kachiro as the first grader walked past baring a large, square box of tennis balls in his arms. The sound of their voices drifted on the breeze to float into the disguise mongoose's highly sensitive ears.

" Where is Echizen?"

Nodding at the imposing captain, the young wererat answered quickly. " It's his turn to sweep today, so he will come later. Don't worry, he isn't alone...Horio is with him."

Half turning to acknowledge Arai when he spoke, Momo' huffed silently. '_Huh! That Tanuki is more useless than I am! If those hunters were to strike again...'_

Evidently it clear from the look on Tezuka's face that he obviously felt the same way as his eyes glazed over and even Momo' felt the buzz of his sending as he telepathically communicated with his great grandson. The disguised dragon king was so absorbed in his silent speech, that he didn't even notice when Eiji playfully draped an arm across his shoulders and made a cheerful remark on how he had better turn up for practice or be in trouble!

Ending his mental talk with Ryoma, he threw the exuberant young cat lord a clear;' you-have-ten-seconds-to-get-your-paws-OFF-me' look that was reinforced by a smiling Fuji strolling up with a;' get-your-paws-off-MY-dragon' look that startled Eiji into the desired effect as his stepped away with a startled yelp and a;' please-don't-kill-me look'!

Chuckling at his team mates by-play, the bristle-haired youth absent mindedly answered a question flung his way when his nostrils picked up an odd sent. It was demon like, yet also similar to the spicy odor particular to dragons and he perceived it uneasily. A flash of movent near the gate caught his eye and steadying his gaze, he saw the raven-haired form of a stranger peering through the high wire fence as he intently studied Fuji and Takashi's practice.

Noticing Shiba standing close by as she snapped off several photos, Momo relaxed his guard at the Hikari's proximity as he thought;. '_ She maybe an odd one that protector of the Ryuzaki clan, but I know she would never allow anything to attack us.'_

Turning his attention back to the players seeking his advice, he failed to notice Shiba's rapid departure and the strangers entry to the court until he heard an amused voice asking; " Where is Tezuka?"

Aware of Inui and Oishi's scrutiny, Momo' watched the black-haired youth turn his sea-green eyes to the pair; then startle at the disguised moon dog's calm, but firm inquiry of; " You are not a student here! Can I help you?"

" AH! Oh dear," the stranger muttered as he stared at Inui in fascination. "I've been discovered! Well no matter, I have nothing to hide."

Around the courts, activity suspended as the youth's voice rose and all became aware of his presence. Curling his upper lip, the young demon standing at Momo's side rustled his hidden wings in annoyance as the visitor calmly continued. " I'm from Rikkai collage and am top of my class. Kirihara Akaya...that's me!"

Tapping at his chin with his data file, Inui cocked his head to one side as his hidden eyes seemed to bore straight through the stranger. " Hmmm...so you are the Kirihara from Rikkai who beat an opponent from Kangawa district, the number one of Kanto."

Unimpressed, Oishi remarked; " Then you have come from a long way. What is your purpose here?"

Lifting his right hand to nervously rub at the back of his head, Kirihara flashed his audience a cheeky, closed eye smile as he cheerfully declared: " I am here to spy!"

Instantly, a collective gasp rose up from many throats and tense muttering broke out.

" A spy?"

" Who the hell does he think he is?"

" What will Tezuka do?"

A scattered wall of accusing eyes flared from all directions to pin the squirming teenager to the spot as he met the confused gaze of a brown-haired youth and his grim faced companion. For a long moment, he met the ' Blood's" wordless stare of challenge then let out a sinister little chuckle that set a few peoples skin crawling.

Balling his fits, Arai took a hostile step toward him. " Is he kidding? What's he up to?"

" Arai!" said Momo' urgently as he stuck out a restraining hand. " Captain will deal with him!"

Sure enough, Tezuka had promptly placed himself before the visitor and fixed him with in icy glare. " What's going on here?"

Stepping apart as the raven-haired teen all but jumped between them, Inui and Oishi showed their teeth as the stranger flung out an arm to excitedly point. " I found you! I found you! You are Tezuka right? Captain of Seigaku and..." dropping his voice, Kirihara leaned in to wink and add; "...the mighty king of the dragons himself! Heh,heh! Forgive me if I don't bow your majesty."

Seeing his captain's quiet look of " so what if I am" and hearing the brazen words of the Rikkai student, Oishi let out an indignant "OY!" as Kirihara placed his right hand behind his head and radiated innocence as he asked; " My I fight with you? Just one little match..."

Several angry growls rang out, coupled by a menacing hiss from a fang showing, shielded Inui. Snorting a thin jet of steam only the mythics present could see, Tezuka half turned away as he spoke sternly. " How about you submit an application to this school? Become a student here and then we shall see."

" Heh!" barked Kirihara as he lifted his left index finger to his brow. " I said I only want one game! Sheesh! What a tough nut you are! Don't you ever worry you'll stretch and ruin that handsome human face of yours if you even try to smile?"

Glaring back over his shoulder, the proud youth opened his mind and sent a harsh thought lancing throughout his antagonists skull.

' _Don't push me you insect!'_

_' Ooooohhh!' _came the immediate, sarcastic reply '_His royal mightiness is angry! I quiver with FEAR!'_

Picking up on the powerful mind send, Arai voiced an angry growl as he reached into a nearby ball box and snatched one up in his left hand. Snapping out his right arm, he pin pointed the visitor with his racket. " HEY YOU!" he yelled as he tossed the ball skyward. " How dare you insult our captain! GET OUT OF HERE!"

With those final words delivered at the top of his lungs, Arai slammed into the falling object; his racket at once turning it into a deadly missile that flew with single minded purpose straight at the back of Kirihara's skull.

Hearing the disguised moon dog's cry of " You idiot Arai!", the black-haired Rikkai player glanced over his right shoulder, stared for a second at the green and white object flying at him then almost casually lifted his own racket to catch the ball in mid flight. Twisting his hand up, he snarled a silent '_ And who in the name of Aion are YOU?'_ at a clearly shocked Arai as he sniggered a sinister "Heh" while repeatedly bouncing the ball on the tight strings. '_Don't go making a sneak attack from the side'._

" I don't believe it!" gasped Arai in the stunned silence following the flawless display. " He caught my serve..."

Ball still dancing up and down on the frame work held out before him, Kirihara once again addressed an arm folded, glaring captain.

" Tezuka, I didn't come here to pick a fight with your pack. Just give me one round with you." When stony silence was his only answer, the invader tried to provoke one with his mind. '_ I know you mighty "true" dragons don't care for my kind..heh..even other faerie dragons can't stand me! But my demon blood demands I test your strength. Fight me...so I can knock you flat onto your high and mighty tail...or are YOU afraid of me as well?'_

'_ Oh really draca demon?'_ The powerful thought rang painfully throughout the mix breed's brain almost making him reel from the impact. However, he was quick to recover as he chuckled; "So, I can't help it if you don't like me." Half turning to face a teeth grinding Arai, Kirihara raised his voice to yell scornfully; " HEY! The one who attacked me from behind! Heres your ball back!"

Completely turning his back, he threw a smug smirk at a silently fuming Tezuka and tossed the ball up to serve it over his shoulder. Zipping back to the central court, the missile roared its way straight for Arai but missed him by a hairs breath to cannon forcefully into the right side Momo's face. Thrown backward by the immense power, the bristle-haired youth measured his length on his back as he lay stunned. However, his racket flew out of his lax hand in mid fall to spin wildly through the air and slam brutally into the back of Kachiro's head. Knocked out by the sudden blow, the black-haired youth toppled forward and the box he carried tipped to spill a great cascade of tennis balls streaming out in a flood of rolling, bouncing round objects.

Caught up in the sudden first wave, Eiji was knocked flat and could only lie helpless as his fellow players tripped, stumbled and fell like bowling pins about him.

One player, a youth with short black hair and wearing the blue uniform of a normal member, had the extreme misfortune to topple backward due to the twin balls caught beneath his feet and waver shakily in a beeline straight for Kaido as he stood quietly drinking near the fence. Losing his racket has he wildly wind milled his arms in a vain attempt to balance, the stringed object whirred through the air to strike the bandana wearing youth clean on the top of his head. Sadly, the resulting spray of brown liquid drowned out the crisp, white leaf patterns on the mamushi's clean head gear; instantly drawing out the kind of explosive hiss that would strike terror into even the bravest heart.

Adam's apples bobbed in string of nervous gulps as those closest to him jumped back when the cup was crushed between powerful fingers coupled with the outraged cry of; " Who did that?"

In the midst of a sudden stampede to escape the naga's wrath, Kirihara heard several horrified yells.

" Kaido is angry!"

" Run for your lives!"

" Head for the hills!"

Startled at the mass of chaos unfolding before him, the draca demon blinked as he said; " Did I do all that? Better go!"

Inching away from his place between a grim faced Inui and a dismayed Oishi, the Rikkai youth froze for a moment; his knees bent out at an angle, shoulders slumped and racket hanging limply from his dangling right hand as students galloped past him at close range. Knees sagging even more as he drank in the sight of ten people trying to restrain Kaido as he roared for blood, Kirihara lifted his racket to his shoulder and grimaced in fear. " It's not good! If that snake gets loose..."

Sidling away in a long crab step as the Seigaku mamushi snapped a few savage " Get off me!" and " Shut UP's" , he managed to gain the safety of the gateway unnoticed. Pausing only long enough to take in the sight of the disguised dragon king steaming so hard his glasses had become coated in a thick layer of fog, Kirihara then turned and bolted for his life.

...-

Else where in the school grounds, Ryoma's mind kept focusing upon a certain bristle-haired mongoose who he hadn't seen for two days. " Between my father trying to keep me as a demon and Tezuka trying to turn me into dragon, I haven't even so much as had the time to ring him." Thought the short youth as he aggressively attacked the concrete steps with his broom. Sighing, he found his memories turning over and the events of the close past began to plague him.

The Dark Hunters attack had been shockingly brutal, and his friends had fought to defend him to the last. He could well recall his intense pain and being taken captive as he remembered the bite of the rope and way it had sucked the energy out of him. Shuddering, he thought of Eiji and of how what had happened to him had almost happened to himself. Yet, apart from a tendency to jump at the slightest sudden noise, the young cat lord seemed had recovered from this latest skirmish relatively unscathed and the raven-haired youth now constantly wondered about the state of Momo's leg.

He had been shocked to learn the extent of the teenagers injuries and had wanted to race to his side at once, but Tezuka had been ruthlessly firm. " Those hunters will come after you again Echizen." He had told the boy seriously. " From now on after tennis you will report straight to me and I will teach you how to harness the power within you." Ryoma had protested that wished to spend his free time with his boyfriend, but his argument had been in vain when the dragon king suddenly teleported him away to some god forsaken forgotten part of world and started his training then and there.

Returning home had bought no relief from the demands on his time either when his parents had insisted he start honing his demonic skills, and by the time his father was through with him, all he craved was sleep. So two whole days had past and only now as he took a break from tennis and study to wrestle with dirt and grime, his mind again turned to a longing for Momo's smile...and Momo's touch.

Starting to fall into a pleasant daydream, it was rudely interrupted by three goons from the basketball club picking on Horio and knowing the Tanuki was hopeless in the face of danger, the singles star had gone to his aid; only to be challenged by the team captain in a hoop shooting contest. Never one to back down, Ryoma had accepted and now, as he stood waiting for his second hit, he sensed some kind of disturbance at the tennis court and almost bolted over there when he felt Momo's pain wash over him.

" OY! Shorty! It's your turn!"

Sneering at the bald headed teenager looming over him, the black-haired young demon fought down the urge by tossing his tennis ball high, striking it with the broom and sending it winging its way through the distant basket ball hoop. A few more throws and hits and Ryoma suddenly became aware of the huge crowd gathered to watch. Suddenly sensing his beloved among them, his heart soared and with his boyfriends eyes upon him and Momo's gift of his racket in his hand, he felt he could conquer the world as his final shot sailed through its goal. Turning away, Ryoma strode straight for the overhead walkway where he knew his lover awaited him.

.-.-.-.-.-

"This way..come on!"

Keeping a tight grip on his boyfriends hand, Momo' lead the wondering youth through the thick growth of hedges lining the rear of the school grounds. Brushing irritably at the leaves and spiky branches tugging at his clothes, Ryoma grumbled; " Where are we going Momo' sempai?"

Laughing gently, the bristle-haired youth stopped to give the smaller boy a loving look. " Please, can't you drop the sempai? Now follow me! This is a secret place I found while hunting in these bushes a few weeks ago."

" Hunting?" Green-gold eyes appeared from under a white cap brim. " Hunting for what?" Seeing the pleased smirk on the taller teenagers face, Ryoma dropped his gaze and mumbled; " I don't want to know."

" No Echizen, you don't..hmm..here we are!"

Placing his palm against what appeared to be a solid wall of impenetrable foliage, Momo' pushed hard against it to reveal a loose tangle of hedge that caved in, then gave way enough for him to wiggle through the resulting gap. Ryoma crawled in behind, then knelt to voice an exclamation of wonder as the branches snapped back into place behind them to completely conceal them from the outside world. " So what do think eh?" Asked the older of the pair as he sat with crossed legs on the bare soil, peeled off his jacket and grinned at his boyfriend's face.

It was like a little cave made out the surrounding bushes. The late afternoon sun light streamed in to create dappled patterns of gold that danced and wavered as the hedge swayed in the light wind. Not a blade of grass nor fallen leaf marred the clean, dry soil and for the first time in two days Ryoma found himself to be perfectly at peace.

Leaning against the warm fabric of Momo's shirt, the younger boy deeply inhaled his boyfriends scent then gazed dreamily up at him. " Mada mada, it's so quiet here."

" Yes." replied the other while removing Ryoma's cap, then shifting his right hand through the youth's soft black hair. " We'll be safe here."

Sliding his hand under his partners jaw, Momo' gently rubbed the firm flesh with the side of his index finger, then lost himself in the golden highlights of his boyfriends beautiful eyes. " I love you, and I'll always protect you."

" Hmmmm..." Lowering his head, the taller youth silenced the beginnings of an answer with a kiss. Tenderly, their mouths slid tighter together as Momo' opened his lips and moved his tongue against Ryoma's own. When he parted them, Momo' exerted a gentle pressure to open them more. For a moment, he then backed of to lightly caress his partners shoulders and smiled at the smaller youth's rapid breathing and the look of yearning in his softly glowing orbs.

Reaching up, Momo' tilted his lovers jaw back to caress his throat and neck as his lips nibbled carefully at the sensitive outer shell of Ryoma's left ear. The smaller youth groaned softly as shivers of exquisite fire followed his loving touch and set a raging thirst within his soul that knew only one cure.

Touching his tall lovers cheek with the back of his hand as dark eyes again met his own, Ryoma outlined Momo's firm jaw then ran his fingertips over his lips. He could never get enough of looking at his skillful lover, of touching him. His large purple orbs were so compelling with his love and desire that Ryoma wanted to melt into them and forget about the Dark Hunters, his special training and his warring blood to just drown in the pure sensation of Momo's and his own inflamed emotions.

Now, large hands snaked their way beneath Ryoma's shirt to skate against warm, smooth flesh that quivered in response to the light caress as his smaller, delicate hands also worked their way under his partners clothing to press hard against firm back muscles.

Eager to give pleasure, Momo' let his left hand trail down to apply a tender pressure to the hard bulge forming in his boyfriends groin as he found the youth's mouth once more and sank down with him as he gently laid him on his back. Time stopped and the universe compacted into a small, hidden place within a hedges heart where only two youth's existed to pledge each others love. Carefully sliding his hand under his moaning partners waist band, the bristle-haired teenager suddenly jerked up and flinched as if shot. A voice; stern, commanding and completely unforgiving was barking out a single word from just beyond the confines of their refuge. " ECHIZEN!"

" Tezuka!" breathed Momo' in disbelief " How the hell did he find us?"

Clutching at his lovers neck, Ryoma buried his face against him and whimpered that his great grandfather had come to take him for his training. " Momo' sempai, I don't want to go!"

Enfolding the smaller boy in his arms, Momo' held him close as he murmured into his hair. " Stay very still, don't make a sound and we may avoid him."

Several long minutes dragged by on weighted, iron chains as two heart beats thundered into twin sets of tense ears. When no sound followed they began to relax, but then the bush swayed wildly and parted as the red sea had once done for Moses. Clasped against each other, they could only watch...frozen to the spot like a rabbit in a strong spotlight as the glowing form of Tezuka exerting the full strength of his telekinetic powers spilt their hidden world apart.

He said not a word, but his hard eyes bored deep within the pairs souls to punish them with the force of his imperious gaze alone. Stiffly rising to his feet, Ryoma bowed his head in total submission then spoke in a dull, flat voice. " I have to go...Momo' sempai."

" NO!" Scrambling to his feet, the bristle-haired youth charged forward to leap before his lover, tightly grip his shoulders and gaze fearfully into his eyes. " You don't have to! Ryoma! Listen to me! You are NOT A DRAGON! He cannot make you become one! If the hunters attack again, you have all us to defend you!"

But Ryoma never lifted his head, even when Momo' shook him out of desperation, and whispered; " Please let me go."

Whipping around, the mongoose spirit stalked toward Tezuka; his hands outstretched appealingly. " He shouldn't have to do this!"

Hazel-gold eyes narrowed then flashed dangerously as they drilled through Momo' in a wordless challenge. Balling his fists, Momo' then raised his voice to speak angrily. " Why can't our chibi just be himself? We can all protect him!... _I_ can protect him!"

A great golden light, brighter than any Momo' had ever seen before flared to life around Tezuka as his hair rose about to toss as though standing in a strong updraft. Great wings of golden sail erupted from his shoulders as long, slender horns reared up from the sides of his head and a slender, scaled tail whipped at the air. Lips parted to reveal needle like teeth and a thin jet of fire lanced forth from his mouth to sear the hedge and force Momo' to leap back with a frightened squeal.

Standing motionless, the half human form dragon never took his blazing golden eyes off the tall youth as he extended one wing and Ryoma paced sadly within its confines.

Barring his teeth, the bristle-haired youth rushed forward in a frenzy of despair; but was driven back when confronted with a second blast of fire, and towing shadow form of his captain's true draconian self.

'_ Do not interfere in matters you do not understand mongoose!'_

Snarling at the stern words pounding at his skull, Momo' found he was powerless to intervene as Tezuka folded his wing around his grandson and prepared to leave. The last thing Ryoma heard as he was winked from existence was his lovers plaintive wail..." Ryoma!...Ryoma!...RY-O-MAAAAAAAAA!"

.-.-.-.-.-

" You must concentrate Echizen." Settling his vast body, the regal dragon lay comfortably on his chest as his huge forelegs crossed over each other and he steadily regarded the tiny demon standing before him. " Breath deep. Hands apart. Now, think of your power."

Eyes squeezed tight shut, Ryoma curved his hands and felt the energy ball crackle to life between his palms. For several minutes he let it shimmer and spark, then he flung his hands out to blast at the cold mountain air. Nodding, Tezuka closed his eyes as the end of his tail twitched up and down. " That's good Echizen, but I know you can do better."

Heaving a heavy, long suffering sigh, the young demon past a trembling hand before his eyes and tipped his head back to gaze up soulfully at the towering form of his great grandfather. When he had first seen Tezuka in his full dragon form, the youth had been overwhelmed to the point of speechless and even now after seeing him many times he was still in awe of the incredible gold dragon. But this day, he felt a new serge of emotion...resentment as he opened his mouth to speak.

" Mada mada...I want to go home."

" Impossible Echizen, we have much more for you to accomplish."

Running his left hand over his head and feeling his jagged demon horns, Ryoma sat down on one of Tezuka's massive, curving talons then peered up at him through a curtain of black bangs.

" Momo' sempai...he almost gave his life to protect me. Why can't I spend more time with him?"

Gracefully curving his long, sinuous neck the mighty dragon looked down on the one creature on earth he knew he truly cared about.

" Because of the Dark Hunters. Echizen, you are so very young and don't know your enemy, but..." breaking off, the dragon stared at the distant clouds. "...I do. They are ruthless, tireless. They have capture methods they haven't yet shown us." Gazing down again, Tezuka spoke with quiet worry. " They can avoid the effects of Oishi's banishing howl..." Shaking his head, the dragon king locked eyes with Ryoma. " I fear they are toying with us, trying to draw us out. Ryoma, If you cannot fight them they wont only just take you, but everyone else...including your mongoose."

Ryoma stared down at his clawed hands, then balled them into fists. " I...I love him grandfather. I will do whatever it takes to protect him. But I miss him so much."

Lowering his head so the squared off end of his huge muzzle gently nuzzled the boy, Tezuka briefly thought of Fuji and felt a stab of fear at the thought of the hunters going after him. _' Do I love the Blood? I wish I knew...but I do care for him and Ryoma._' he thought silently as Ryoma irritably pushed him away and stalked off to practice some more.

Moving lightly for a creature of his size, Tezuka stood then slowly crossed the open mountain meadow to sit beside a huge bronze dragon squatting on the thick grass. " Danger looms Kabaji. We must be ready! I cannot bare further loss."

'_ Nor can I, enough have died.'_

Watching Ryoma summon a new energy ball, Tezuka let his sad gaze rove over the ten Hikari in attendance and fell on Atobe standing among them. " I have my own protectors." he said gently " and you have yours, but apart from Seigaku my great grandson has only himself."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ryoma sent the flying tennis ball winging its way back to Oishi, who returned it with grim determination. Striking it with a savage backhand, the dark-haired youth risked a quick glance off to his left and caught sight of Momo's back as the tall, bristle-haired teenager made his way to the club rooms. The ball zoomed back at him and the first year student slammed his racket against with furious venom as his mind wavered off focus of the game to concentrate on his apparently disgruntled boyfriend.

He had tried to phone the mongoose spirit the moment he had arrived home, only to be regretfully told that Momo' had gone out and his mother had no idea when he would be back. Upset, Ryoma had then fled his father to search for his lover; only to be caught by Tezuka, bought back and subjected to a lengthy lecture he had positively cringed at as the recriminations rained down on his head.

Arriving at school the next morning he was met by Oishi who insisted on following him everywhere until class started, and if that hadn't been bad enough, Ryoma found himself under the close watch of one Tanuki and two wererats. Then he was forced to endure Tezuka talking to him twice and was raked over by his teacher for his inattention to his lessons. Feeling suffocated and frustrated in a way he'd never before known, he had almost whooped for joy when the time for tennis practice had rolled around and eagerly rushed to the courts...only to feel his spirit sink when he discovered Momo's notable absence.

Now, as he tore about the courts confines, he dealt the ball a mighty blow as he poured out his anger on the inanimate object and wondered bitterly if his boyfriend was ignoring him.

Nothing could have been further than the truth, as the Seigaku powerhouse stalked into the club house to change from his school uniform into his tennis clothes; his mind locked relentlessly onto a single image...that of his boyfriends despairing face when Tezuka had taken him. Bunching up his black jacket and savagely hurling it into his locker, he knew within his heart that Ryoma's training was vital; but his mind and body seared with a resentment at the loss of personal time with his lover that was rapidly turning into a black poison that seethed and bubbled throughout his anguished soul.

Tugging his Seigaku jacket into place, he made a firm resolve to speak to Tezuka and make him listen. Then, he would make certain he had some quality time with his beloved Ryoma. Racket gripped firmly in hand, Momo' strode from the clubrooms then caught sight of his captain walking toward the drinking fountain and stop to trade words with Inui. Arms held rigid at his sides, the mongoose spirit couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about as his lovers name floated on the teasing breeze.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

" I'm concerned about Echizen."

Face hidden behind his hands as he vigorously scrubbed his skin with his palms, Inui's muffled voice drifted up in acknowledgement to Tezuka's flatly delivered statement. The captain hummed and shoved his hands into his pockets, quietly waiting until the spiky-haired youth was through, then addressed him as he straightened to dry himself with a towel.

" His mind wasn't on his training last night...but then, I did catch him with Momo'..."

" Oh?" One shapely black eyebrow arched and golden eyes with thin vertical slits glittered as the data collecting basilisk calmly polished his glasses and silently thanked to universe that the dragon king was powerful enough to look him in the eye and live to tell about it. " Then if you interrupted something and strongly feel a ninety nine percent chance you did..."

" Of course I did!" snapped Tezuka quietly as his arms tightly folded " But he knows full well how important his training is to miss it by indulging in mindless pleasure."

Satisfied his glasses were clean, Inui replaced them on his nose and chuckled softly. " Mindless pleasure? Is that how you see it? Tezuka, I've known you a long time and maybe you should take a mate or two from time to time...its healthy."

Tezuka's reply was an indignant snort. " I only ever made that mistake once and I never intend to make it again."

" Why?" asked Inui firmly. " Just because you fought with silver wings over that white scaled female you bred with?"

" I'll thank you to never speak of that incident again!" growled the regal youth as he gave his glasses an irritated push with his middle finger. But his old friend wasn't done.

" Ten thousand years of abstince is a long time, and we all need mates of some kind. I have Kaido, Oishi has Eiji and I sense Fuji would..."

" Enough!" Almost quivering as he fought to control his rising anger, Tezuka forced himself to speak calmly. " At least you and the Naga are snake bloods. But the Cat Lord and the Moon Dog? It's unnatural! As for the Blood..."

" Define natural in this modern world." interrupted Inui as he gathered his belongings. " A thousand years ago, the world was natural but now...the humans of today will never know it as you and I once did. Nothing is natural anymore...and THAT includes relationships. Just give them some time Tezuka."

" So you think I'm being hard on him." grumbled the disguised dragon king. " Well that maybe true, but I refuse to relent. Echizen must learn who he truly is."

" And who is he then?" asked Inui as he gazed up at the sun and grinned. " Take my advice. Take the Blood for your own and I calculate an seventy percent chance of you being less grumpy. Hmmm, it's a really fine day. I will play the first match."

With that, the tall juice fiend strolled away, leaving Tezuka with a lot to think about.

.-.-.-.-.-

The following day heralded the start of the selections for the Kanto tournament. With the entire team of regulars and non regulars alike lined up and standing stiffly at attention, Ryuzaki firmly informed them to take the situation into consideration and they would be using the elimination system to chose the best players to represent them. With the speeches over, the team broke up into separate groups and the ranking game began.

First up was Arai who beat his opponent easily. Takashi served with a mighty yell of BURNING and terrified his opposite into dropping his racket. With a smug " Good-O " he turned is attention to Oishi as the vice captain quickly dispatched his challenger.

Off to the side, Inui wrote up his data as Tezuka flattened his opponent six-zero. Else where, Momo' banished his sorrows by squashing his opposition with a high dunk smash.

Pausing to wipe his sweaty brow, he curled his lip as the words " Tezuka's incredible! The other player can't even score a single point!" wafted across the grounds to taunt his ears. He had tried to speak to the ancient dragon ruler, but the youth had refused to listen to reason and Ryoma had been sound asleep when he had finally managed to go to the teenagers house. With the selection match, he had been hoping to get a chance to at least by in his lovers presence, but fate...or perhaps his captain had conspired against him and they had ended up in separate groups.

An excited shout of " Boomerang snake!" rang out, catching his attention and he grinned only slightly as Kaido defeated a non regular youth with reddish-brown hair. From the crowd of spectators, someone said " He isn't human!" and Momo' found he couldn't help but smile as he thought of how right they were!

On the courts far side, Ryoma was all but killing his greatly suffering opponent with twist serves and savage blows that made his audience shudder at his very obvious bad mood and wonder what was wrong.

.-.-.-.-.

It was two PM by the big clock on Seishun high school's wall when Inui at last took up his racket to casually win his match. Having finished playing for a while, Ryoma had entertained the notion of going over to watch Momo's game. But he had been snared by Eiji and Fuji who had insisted he watch Inui's match with them. Hissing in a fair imitation of an angry snake, the black-haired youth reluctantly surrendered and listened with half an ear to the Red heads comments.

" Inui is so vigorous, I'm glad he's in another group and I don't have to play against him!"

"Saa..." Agreed Fuji quietly. " Group A is the strongest." Turning, he peeled his eyes open to direct a tender stare Tezuka's way.

" Huh!" grumbled Ryoma as he followed the line of the Tensai's gaze. " I don't know why you bother. A dragon hasn't got a single loving bone in its body."

" Oh?" said Fuji as his head titled to one side and his angelic smile washed over his face. " Trust me, If he has one, I will find it."

.-.-.-.-.-.

With the commencement of the third round, Eiji totally defeated Arai with a six-zero win. Entering the court for his turn with slumped shoulders and dragging his feet like a condemned man, Takashi past the flame-haired acrobatic player muttering a quiet ; " Gee Eiji, you have become a formal player so early! and me..." Trailing off his picked up his racket and suddenly became a different person.

Spinning about to face his startled opponent, the brown-haired youth fixed him with crazed eyes as he wildly wind milled his arm and roared for all the world to hear. " BURNING! DON'T WORRY BOY! I'M A SUPER PLAYER! COME ON! COME ON!"

Failing to notice how his black-haired opposite was cowering behind his racket in abject terror, the disguised red dragon called out; " COME ON! COME ON! SERVE!"

An all mighty cry of " GO!" rang out, followed by a frightened scream and alot of demented laughter that suspended all action and caused a wave of nervous giggles. Shaking his in amusement, Oishi served to Ryoma who slammed it back with a resounding crack. The shot flew low and the vice captain charged in to pick it up as a moon volley. Seeing the ball fly high, Ryoma leapt after it.

Watching the singles champion silhouetted against the late afternoon sky, the mythic canine sneaked a peek at the demon with his second sight and gasped in wonder at his glowing, golden wings. All to soon, the match ended with the smaller boy emerging victorious at six-three.

Striding to the net, Oishi extended his right hand and spoke as Ryoma clasped it. " You win. You are indeed powerful Echizen and your dragon blood is added to your strength."

" Hmmmm. My dragon blood." growled the younger teenager as he spun on his heel and stalked away from the startled moon dog.

" I hate it." he thought bitterly as he strode determinedly for the court where he knew his boyfriend was about to play off against Inui.

" I didn't ask to be born this way..._Momo' I'm coming now...wait for me."_

Screaming tension hung over the battle ground as the raven-haired youth approached and a sudden feeling of dread washed over him as an icy deluge of despair. Something had gone terribly wrong and he quickened his pace as he fell in behind Horio and his friends also making their way to the court. Even at his distance, Ryoma could see the fearful expression on Eiji's face and the grim look on Oishi's as the dark-haired teenager joined his lover.

" Come on everyone!" called Horio as they passed through the gates. " Momo's game is about to start!"

" Shut up!" snapped an irate Kaido, bringing about instant silence as the first years drew to a halt. Taking in the sight of Momo's ridged form and his emotionless face reflecting in Inui's glasses, Ryoma knew at once that the match had already been played and his lover had lost. Staring intensely as the Mongoose and the basilisk shook hands, the young demon tried to gently touch Momo's mind; but his thoughts were tightly closed, his mind sealed away.

For a single heart beat, the bristle-haired youth half turned in his boyfriends direction and Ryoma gasped at the sight of the tears shimmering in his great purple orbs...then Momo' was leaving. Head bowed, his shoulders stiff he sadly limped away...his right leg dragging painfully behind him. Watching him with open concern, Ryoma wanted nothing more than to rush to his lover and throw his arms around him. But then, an unskilled and faltering mind send whispered in his mind; ' _It's alright...I just want...to be alone...for a while.'_

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lightening crackled and thunder boomed in response. The driving rain attacked with even greater force, drumming relentlessly against the roof and trying to batter its way past the window. The shockingly loud noise of the elements screaming at him jerked Momo' out of his painful memories and bought him surging to his feet his an agonised scream of his own. He had lost his place on the team, lost the full use of his right leg and now it seemed he would lose Ryoma as well. Throwing a bared tooth glare at his basket, the youth knew even sleeping in his true form now gave him no comfort and crying in anguish as the thunder spoke again, he charged from his room to tear blindly through his house and fling his front door wide.

For a spilt second the flashing lightening revealed a tall, naked youth standing as he sobbed despairing tears in the frame work, then the dazzling claw of light again whipped across the sky to high light a large mongoose standing in his place. Throwing back his head, the creature screamed out a misery to painful to be borne, then it was gone...running wildly into the storm.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	17. What good am I? 3

Here it is! Chapter three! Angst and pain, It's still here with lots of drama and more to come!

Analine: Happy to see you enjoying this fic! Momo' is still having his pain, but all shall be well for him! Now I myself have never been a Tezuka-Ryoma pair fan, but I have noticed in the anime he acts more like a father figure than a big brother or lover, so I thought..why not make them related? Writing him as a loving and concerned great grand parent seems to work well here. Also, Akustu reappears later on.

Akari-Hayashi: Thanks for your review! As you know, your full lemon is on its way to you, I just wanted to finish this chapter first. Hope you enjoy.

Chibi Mina: Yes Sanzo Sama! Read! Read! Bawhahahaha!

Kagomegirl 21: Thank you for your SUPER review! A way with words? Heh heh...blush. I do try my best! I had a lot of fun writing up Inui...love expert at large! He has known Tezuka along time and isn't afraid to speak his mind! Have fun with this chapter! GLOMP!

I have a weak ankle but I still play on! Hope your eye is better!

Ruij: Tezuka-Fuji you want? Then Tezuka-Fuji you will get! It's all on its way, so please stay with me!

Rubymoon 17: Yes, you are evil, but I still love you!

Tristripe: Hey! I agree! Tezuka REALLY needs to get laid and believe ME! Its coming! Ryoma has no motivation at present due to his angsting, but he will grow in strength in a dramatic way that will stun you! Now, a little saga focusing on Inui and Kaido? Hmmm..that's a great idea! Just need to kick start brain...there will be drama when Yanagi comes into the story as he too is a ' snake blood'

Yoshikochan: What is Fuji plotting? Plenty! Trust me, he will get his dragon right were he wants him!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following: Prince of Tennis, Albed speech, Chrono Crusade or a pile of money..just what the hell is that stuff anyway? I get NOTHING out of this except a joy in writing.

" What good am I?"

Chapter 3

Story: Tora Macaw.

.-.-.-.-.-

Momo' had no idea where he was going, except that he wanted to let go the pain tearing his tortured soul apart. There seemed to be a great nothingness inside him that confused his mind and twisted his heart as he ran blindly in the storm without the slightest notion of how he had come to be in his current situation.

The rain continued its relentless attack as it pounded his bristly fur flat and streamed through it rivulets. Within minutes, the mongoose was soaked and something clicked within his brain in a vague effort to make him seek shelter. But his legs refused to listen to his head's feeble commands as the searing agony in his soul kept driving him on.

Galloping along the side walk, he charged headlong past the silent street tennis courts and soon found himself lost amidst the towering buildings of the city. No humans wandered the deserted streets and even the traffic was cowering away in awe of the storm's great fury. Feeling a strain in his right hind leg, Momo' slowed then stumbled to a halt before a dark alley way.

Panting heavily as the lightening flashed and the thunder growled in response, the long bodied animal stood on shaky limbs as his tongue lolled from his jaws as he quickly took in his surroundings.

A huge old dump'ster stood close by, reeking of rotting garbage piled haphazardly on its top and spilling messily down its sides to lay in scattered, stinking heaps that burned the mammals sensitive nose. A few sodden rats slunk stealthily about the bounty of refuse, their red eyes gleaming evilly in the wet night. One or two of the larger, bolder vermin challenged the mongoose with angry chatters and bared, chisel like teeth, only to dash away at the snake slayers loud hiss and sight of its needle like fangs.

Snorting with satisfaction at easily routing such a weak enemy, Momo' suddenly became aware of other eyes upon him and turning his head toward the inky black shadow of the narrow alley between two tall buildings; he startled at the sight that met his wide eyes.

A huge, black scaly foot like that of an eagle ending in massive curved talons protruded from the ebony void. Twitching his whiskers, the mongoose narrowed his eyes as he tried to see; but only a wall of darkness mocked his gaze as he sensed, rather than saw the great heavy body attached to the limb. He knew by the scent filling his nostrils the unseen creature was with doubt a dragon, but somehow, it seemed to smell...wrong.

Forcing his grief befuddled mind into action, the large mammal thought hard about where he had smelled something like that before. Then, like an explosion in his brain it hit him. Ryoma had a similar scent and it also was much like the smell of the draca demon Kirihara. But they were the only ones he knew of who carried such a scent and Momo' perceived the stranger uneasily. Shaking, he abruptly realized the air was turning chilly and a icy fog rolled down from above to cover him in a frigid, misty blanket.

Suddenly a long ribbon of lightening arched through the sky directly above him, briefly illuminating the alley with its bright silver light and directing his vision upwards, Momo' saw in that few seconds the enormous beast looming over him. Its dark eyes watched him coldly, its jaws half open showing rows of knife like teeth. White mist curled between them and its black scales seemed to shimmer with a golden glow...

Then the creature vanished into the dark as the lightening faded, leaving coal black night once more. Afraid of the possibly dangerous stranger, Momo' worked up a nervous smile and stammered a low greeting. For a heart beat there was no sound but the driving rain and the wind as it howled through the city like an angry wolf, then a blaze of orange light appeared which quickly turned into a thin jet of fire that lanced down and set alight the dump'ster with a mighty explosion.

Screaming in terror, Momo' fled for his life without any direction or thought save one; to run as far and fast as possible. Charging on a wave of desperation, the mongoose could almost feel the dragon's fiery breath on his haunches as he ran with tears blinding his eyes. It was hopeless, he knew as his senses swam crazily and his paws touched the rough, pitted surface of a road. He knew he could never out run a dragon.

Caught up in a blinding light, he let out a final despairing cry of farewell to his beloved Ryoma as his body froze and braced itself for the blast of fire that would end his life. A deafening roar rang out, but it wasn't the sound of a dragon. Momo's head cleared and his staring eyes realized he was about to meet a different fate as he squealed at the car baring down on him.

The tortured sound of sudden braking coupled with the smell of burning rubber filled his whole world as he tried to run. He felt the cold, harsh kiss of a tire slam into his side, then he felt himself fly through the air. Landing on a sloping grassy bank, his body rolled as if he was falling. Wishing with all his heart and soul that Ryoma was with him at this terrible moment, Momo' felt an icy wetness engulf him and everything went black.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lightening flashed its way across the sky and thunder boomed in the clouds. Rain pounded the roof top of a house and safely tucked away inside it, a boy lay sleeping but his slumber wasn't an easy one. Strange dreams repeatedly chased each other around his mind and invaded his soul in a tangled kaleidoscope of vague visions and half formed memories.

He saw himself playing in the tournament against Akustu, but he wasn't a human. He was a dragon in full magnificence: brutal and strong. Rearing onto its hind legs, the green scaled beast directed a great stream of sickly kaki gas down upon his head. But vigorously waving his tennis racket, Ryoma caused it to drift away then he hit a ball with a powerful serve that flew up and struck the dragon between the eyes thus rendering it unconscious.

Smirking with satisfaction, he turned and walked into his boyfriends loving arms. Sighing with happiness at the warm embrace, he began to moan with pleasure as Momo's hands touched him in all the right places. Then he was feeling warm, dry soil against his buttocks and his lover was leaning over him, his purple eyes glowing with desire. Abruptly, those wonderful amethyst orbs shimmered then turned into pools of molten gold and Ryoma cried in despair as his great grandfather snatched him away from his lover. Looking up at the enormous gold dragon towering over him, the dark-haired youth tried to run-only to be caught in the creatures huge claws and held prisoner.

Then the vision melted and blurred into a scene of himself and Momo' playing tennis on a fine summers day. Abruptly, the blue sky became black as huge leathery wings filled the air above him and a great heavy dragon body slammed down to separate him from his boyfriend. Tossing Ryoma aside with a casual flick of its tail, the beast then attacked Momo' with its fire. Hearing the Seigaku powerhouse's painful cry, the young demon rushed to his rescue; but then, from out of nowhere a car appeared to run his fleeing lover down and he was thrown into the river. Ryoma dashed down its bank to drag him clear, but the mongoose floated away down a dark tunnel of water as it cried out: " Echizen! Echizen...RYOMA! WAKE UP!"

Catapulting bolt upright, the wild eyed youth's chest heaved as sweat poured from his reddened skin and he uttered a frightened scream.

" Ryoma! Its alright Ryoma, it was just a bad dream."

Staring for a moment into the golden eyes of Karupin's true guardian familiar form, Ryoma sobbed as he threw his arms around the large felines neck. " I..I saw Momo! Momo's in trouble!"

Draping his front paws over his charge's shoulders to comfort him, the large cat murmured reassurance but the young demon refused to calm down; then sprang from his bed as he fixed his best friend with a defiant expression. " It was no dream Karupin, Momo' is hurt! I must find him!"

Turning away, the youth strode to his window as great black wings erupted from his shoulders.

" NO!" shouted the long haired cat anxiously as he sprung forward to block the boy's path. " In case you haven't noticed, there is a bad storm raging out there! And besides, you know what will happen if your dragon lord great grandfather catches you! Not to mention your father...then there are Dark Hunters! " Rearing onto his hind legs, Karupin gripped Ryoma's shoulders and stared deep into his burning gold eyes. " This is just THE weather they like to move in! And...and you are so hot! The blood fever..."

" Mada, mada." growled the teenager as he peeled his guardian's paws from himself . " Momo' Sempai is out there. I'm going."

" Idiot creature!" yelped Karupin as Ryoma slid back the window and the storm instantly invaded his room. " Then if you are so hell bent on killing yourself, at least take me with you!"

" Come then." answered the young demon as he opened his arms.

Grumbling under his breath as he leapt against his charges chest, Karupin braced himself for the onslaught of the rain as Ryoma spread his wings; then sprang from his window. Long tail streaming out behind him, the youth swooped low over the sleeping city.

Wind gusts buffeted him sideways and stinging rain drove into his face as it did its best to blind him, but still the young demon flew as lightening crackled about him and thunder roared in his ears. Guided by some unknown force, he soon found himself landing before a space between two towering buildings and staring firmly at the smoldering remains of burnt garbage and twisted rusty metal.

Jumping out of Ryoma's arms, Karupin whistled slowly as he surveyed the damage then vigorously shook the rain from his fur. Nostrils twitching at a particular odor hanging in the moist air, the guardian familiar swung his stern gaze up to his friends face.

" A dragon's work." Sitting, he thoughtfully rubbed his chin with a forepaw. " I wonder who...not a smell I recognize."

" Never mind that." grumbled Ryoma as he searched about. " Momo' was here, I can feel it!"

" Yes." replied the cat as he stood up to join the youth. " I can smell him too. Lets see now..."

Nose twitching, the large feline cast about like a hunting dog as he searched for the snake slayers trail, but the vast amount of falling rain was rapidly obliterating any smell that could further aid them. Shaking his coat a second time, Karupin sneeze mightily and sat down with a growl.

" This is stupid! Ryoma, there's no trace of where he went!"

Shaking his head, the demon youth cut back over the area as he said; " He is here, somewhere."

" No he isn't!" snapped the feline angrily. " He appears to be long gone, and probably to his home if he has any sense. Look, can we go now? This is hopeless!"

" Mada mada." came the sulky reply. " Just give me a moment.."

Squaring his shoulders, Ryoma strode determinedly into the inky black of the alleyway. Within its confines, the darkness seemed to close in on him and nothing could be heard but the steady drip and flow of water as it ran from the buildings and drummed upon the ground.

An uncomfortable buzz, like nothing he had ever felt before began to sing within his jagged demon's horns as a cold chill tingled its way down his spine. Toward the end of the alleyway he could see a single street light and standing beneath its flicking beam in a pool of misty light was a tall man.

His head was bowed and his hands were hidden in the pockets of his white trench coat as he leaned his back against the pole. A wave of danger he felt certain was connected to the stranger swept through Ryoma's blood as he balked, then backed away slowly; folding his wings down and curling his tail to hide them as the man lifted his head to glance his way.

Two narrow orbs like amethyst stones glittered behind oval glasses half hidden by white bangs and as the man straightened to push on the optic enhances with a middle finger, the demon youth noticed long white hair bound in a neat pony tail falling halfway down his back.

A profound feeling suddenly tugged at Ryoma, enticing him to approach the man yet his nerves thrummed a dire warning for him to steer clear. Uncertain, he shifted his feet; then took a hesitant step forward...

" Hey Echizen!"

Hearing a vaguely familiar voice, the teenager jerked out of his daze and looked up at the small black dragon swooping down on the scene. Landing just behind him, it extended its neck and peered at him in obvious shock.

" Echizen! It is you! What on earth are you doing here? and on such a dismal night!"

"Huh?" Blinking out of his trance, Ryoma turned his attention back to the street light; but the mysterious stranger had vanished. Fixing the newcomer with a sour glare, the dark-haired boy asked " Who are you?"

" Ah! of course." said the dragon with a grin. " You wouldn't know me like this. I'm _Nummehk Orihtan_, but you may know me better as Kita Ichiuma."

" No" grumbled Ryoma as he turned away and began to walk. " I've never seen you before."

" Excuse me?" asked the indignant young dragon as he strode in the demon's wake. " Of course you know me! I play doubles for Yamabuki!"

" Mada, mada da ne"

" Ryoma! Oh there you are!" cried Karupin in relief as both demon and dragon left the alley. Eyeing the young reptile, he bowed slightly and remembered his manners. " Greetings. Your name's Orihtan right ?." Fixing his charge with a steely gaze after accepting the dragon's eager nod, the guardian became firm. "Ryoma, we MUST return home! I have sensed the presence's of a Dark Hunter and we ALL in _very real danger!"_

" A Dark Hunter? Here?" asked the dragon as he swung his head about. " And me without my Hikari! Can't say I really blame Inakichi given the current state of the weather.."

" And If I wanted to listen to mindless rambling, " cut in Karupin with annoyance " I would pay a visit to a certain Times Circle demon prince! So shut up and get us out of here!"

Turning to Ryoma, the large Feline reared onto his hind legs to lick his face and gave him a pleading look as he spoke softly. " Please Ryoma, see reason! Momo' is not here and it's dangerous to be out. Let our young friend here take us home. You will see the mongoose at school I'm sure!"

Seeing he had no choice but to obey, Ryoma reluctantly climbed onto the young dragons back. " Momo" he thought as the creature carried him and his guardian through the storm. " Please be safely at home right now."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Morning dawned fine and clear as brisk winds chased away the last of the rain clouds and the world rejoiced in the warm sunshine.

Leaves glistened wetly and trees shone. Birds trilled happily as they fluttered about in search of breakfast, But Ryoma had no eye for the beauty of the setting as he jogged rapidly toward school and the terrible foreboding in the pit of his stomach grew.

Momo' had failed to call for him as he always did and his mother was in frightened tears when she informed the telephoning youth that her son had vanished during the night.

Racing through Seishun high school's main gate, Ryoma almost cannoned into Oishi as he stood talking quietly to Fuji under the shade of a low growing tree.

" Oishi Sempai, have you seen Momo' Sempai?"

For a moment, the vice-captain's green eyes studied his team mates anxious face, then he laid concerned hands on the younger teenagers shoulders as he brow furrowed. " No Echizen." he said softly. " Not yet. Is something wrong?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When the bedraggled mongoose finally opened his eyes, he struggled to recall what had happened to him. As the fuzz cleared from his brain, he became dimly aware of memories of the past day, of pining for Ryoma, running into the storm, his desperate and all-consuming desire to escape the bitter pain in his soul and finally, a faint recollection of fleeing an angry dragon. But beyond that, he knew nothing. Not where he was nor how he had got there. His head ached, his sides felt like they had been split apart. His right hind leg throbbed painfully and he felt ill.

Darkness and light played across his face as the tree branch above him swayed in the breeze and he could faintly hear the sound of running water somewhere behind him.

" I'm dead." he told himself suddenly. " I must be dead."

Half expecting to find himself surrounded by his long dead ancestors, he tried to move and realized he wasn't dead after all as pain seared through him with the unmistakable force connected to life. Something unseen then began to repeatedly jab at his back and an adult male voice muttered above his head. " Is it dead?"

" No" came a childish reply. " The kitty is alive, It just moved."

"_A cat_'" snorted Momo' to himself as he struggled vainly to rise. "_Who do you take me for? Whoever you are, you'll be calling me Eiji next!"_

" Hiro, put that stick down and let me have a look at the kitty."

" Yes daddy." said the child meekly at the mildly commanding tones. Momo' heard the sound of the youngster move back, then strong, but gentle hands descended to carefully examine his sore and battered body.

" Well." came the kind sounding male voice a few minutes later. " Nothing seems to be broken. That's lucky considering a large deer was pushing him about... hmm, poor thing is soaked through, must have been in the rain all night."

The hands slid under Momo' and lifted him to carefully cradle his body against a jacket covered chest, then the voice spoke again.

" We'll take him home Hiromasa. Let's see what a good feed and a warm basket will do"

"_Oh great."_ thought Momo' tiredly as he listened to the boy's cheering. _" now where am I going...and how will I get home?"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

From his place of concealment among the bushes filling the gaps between the forest trees, a mighty red stag smiled as folded white wings faded away and the one he had first pulled from the river; then healed, was carefully borne away by the pair of gentle humans.

" You are safe now little mongoose spirit." It said in its deep, wise voice as its golden-brown eyes twinkled. " Return to your friends." Turning its back on the departing humans, the great deer strode regally away and was swallowed up by the dense foliage.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Despite his best efforts to stay awake so as the see where he was being taken, Momo's eyelids drooped and lulled by the gentle rocking motion of the man's car, he fell into an exhausted slumber; but it seemed only a short time later that the slamming of a heavy door jerked him half out of his sleep and he was being carried indoors.

Fighting to peel his eyes open, the mongoose saw through blurred vision a long street lined with cherry trees and few parked cars, then the view was lost as the humans entered the house. Swiftly he was borne along a hallway, then the man entered a large room and instructed his son to fetch a laundry basket and line it with blankets.

His head and body resting on the human's arm, Momo's purple eyes blinked repeatedly in an attempt to clear his sight, but it was like peering through a thick mist as he watched the child come into view and place an open wicker basket before a quiet fire place.

"_And how am I going to fit in that thing?"_ thought the mongoose as he was lowered towards it. "_I'm in my full spirit size...aren't I?"_

But has his body came into careful contact with soft, clean smelling blankets he realized with shock he was in normal animal form.

"_So no wonder you think I'm a cat! Huh, at least your not calling me a rat..heh..nice change. But I must get out of here...so tired though. I need more sleep. Heh, I'm turning into Echizen... "_

His jaws splitting in a wide yawn, Momo' gave up his fight and surrendered to his bodies persistent demand for rest. But as he slipped into the peace of slumber, he saw Ryoma's face swim before him and he drifted away, his mouth curved in a contented smile.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Lunch hour at Seishun was always a noisy affair with students clamouring for orders or calling out for friends to join them. Collecting his food, Ryoma turned away from the service counter to sigh heavily when Horio stuck his arm in the air and waved it so wildly he almost knocked the tray from a passing Sempai's hand.

Ducking his head and mumbling an apology, the young mythic grinned broadly at the raven-haired singles star as he placed his own laden tray on the table and moodily sat down to eat. Nodding in satisfaction, the first year then enthusiastically continued with his paused conversation.

" Tezuka and Inui's game was awesome!" Standing, Horio's large brown eyes shone with something akin to hero worship as he balled his fists and gazed dreamily at the ceiling. " I think the captain is the greatest tennis player in the world!"

Flopping back into his seat, he then immediately proceeded to shovel food into his mouth in such a way that the others feared he would choke. Growling in disgust as Kachiro snatched away the Tanuki's bowl then berated him for his outrageous behaviour, Ryoma turned in his chair so his back was to his table mates and silently fretted over Momo's disappearance as Horio kept up a nonstop rant about how great Tezuka was.

" Yes." sighed Kachiro as he shook his head and cast a quick glance Ryoma's way. " Tezuka is great."

" But Inui sempai is good too. " cut in Katsuo as he noticed his half-turned away companion's frown. " But both didn't really need to play so hard! After all, they are seeded players!"

Leaping to his feet once more Horio wrapped himself in his own arms, his eyes shining with emotional tears as he gushed; " But to play at their very best is the tradition of Seigaku! It was terrific!"

" That maybe so." Said Kachiro as he leaned in. " But what about Momo' sempai?"

" Yes." added Katsuo in a low tone. " He didn't come to school today. Do you think he is hurt?"

" Well he could be hurt, but he was also shocked when Inui beat him." remarked Kachiro thoughtfully. " It meant he was disqualified."

Absent mindedly scratching his chin, Horio asked; " Then if he can't play, would he decide to resign from the club?"

" Horio!" cried Kachiro as he pushed to his feet and slammed both palms down on the table. " Why do you say that?"

Gazing up apprehensively at his agitated friend, the young Tanuki answered as he threw an arm over the back of his chair and crossed one knee over the other. " That's because Momoshiro sempai folded his player jacket and left it in the clubroom! Doesn't that say something about maybe not coming back?"

Inwardly cringing at the intense conversation, Ryoma moodily toyed with his food as he realized his friends didn't yet know of their subjects disappearance as someone asked him; " Echizen, what's your opinion?"

Chopsticks instantly froze midway to his mouth, then dropped from limp fingers as Ryoma suddenly lost all desire to eat the food that was beginning to taste like dry cardboard to him. Then, his chair scrapped loudly as he abruptly stood and stalked away without a word.

Shoving his way past a crowd of students lingering in the cafeteria doorway, the young demon strode firmly down the deserted hall, then ducked into the nearest abandoned class room. Closing the door behind him, Ryoma stood ridged; his arms held stiffly at his sides, his eyes shut tight. Concentrating hard, he summoned his thoughts; then sent them forth in a quest to find his lost boyfriend.

But the youth was too quiet and still for too long as no answer came to him and feeling exhausted by the effort, he slumped into a chair and leaned his head on his arms as they sprawled across the desk before him. He heard a quiet click, then a light creak as the door swung open and someone stepped silently into the room. Soft foot steps approached him, then a hand descended to carefully caress his cheek.

" It will be alright, Echizen."

Hearing the tender concern in the normally stern voice, Ryoma sadly gazed up into Tezuka's hazel-gold eyes.

" I can't find him." the younger boy muttered as tears shone in his eyes. " What if a Dark Hunter got him or he's lying somewhere, hurt and unable to get back?"

Shoulders shaking, the black-haired teenager began to sob queitly as Tezuka calmly drew the youth into his arms to comfort him.

" Echizen, if he were dead, I would know it" was the ancient dragon king's cryptic reply. " I can sense him out there...somewhere. But I cannot go to him. Give him sometime and he will return."

" Why?" asked Ryoma as he sat up and rubbed at his wet eyes with the back of his hand then fixed his great grandfather with a pleading expression. " Why can't you bring him back?"

" Because the mongoose is proud Echizen and he must be allowed to make his own choice."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Night had fallen by the time Momo' opened his eyes and fully awoke to stretch languidly in his basket and yawn mightily. Working his lower jaw up and down, he peered about through half lidded orbs; then jumped slightly as his brain kicked in and the events of the past twenty four hours came flooding back to his memory.

" The match with Inui! The storm!" he said to himself in a semi state of shock. " The dragon!" Heaving himself to his feet, the mongoose found he could stand easily and gazed about in confusion at his surroundings. " Where am I? How did I get here?"

Jumping out of the basket, he stood firm on a soft carpet and thought hard. " I ran from a dragon that flamed me! But why did it attack? I remember...I ran some distance, then..." an image of what had followed erupted in his brain like a movie and he saw himself racing out onto a road and being hit by a car... " And then I was thrown into the river! But how did I survive?"

Pondering on that thought, he looked up as the floor vibrated from approaching foot steps and a door was opened; revealing a smiling young boy holding a light blue bowl in one hand. " Hello kitty San!" he said brightly, then knelt down before the watchful mongoose.

" You had a long sleep! Are you thirsty?"

Momo' edged away slightly, but then his empty belly growled like an angry dog and he smiled sheepishly as a sweat drop formed on his head. " Thirsty _and_ STARVING!" he thought as he took a tentative step toward the bowl now sitting on the floor before him. Extending his neck, the bristle-furred mammal inhaled the rich sent of warm milk then he scooted forward to gratefully lap the fresh liquid.

Laughing merrily the child reached out to run his fingertips down the animal's spine, and Momo' froze as he became acutely aware of the hand stroking his fur. " You feel funny kitty San! You are not as soft as the others I've pattered!"

Standing, the boy then walked over to a large book shelve dominating a side wall; reached for a line of colourful children's books and withdrawing one, he returned to Momo's side. " And you don't look like the cats in my picture book!"

Scooping up a startled Momoshiro, the boy deposited the mongoose in his lap then flipped the book open to display the many breeds of cats within. " See?" he told his single audience as his index finger traced over the images on the paper. " You are not like any of them!" Lifting the mammal under his forelegs, the child beamed at his friend as its long body dangled uncomfortably.

" But I love you anyway! and my daddy says you can always be my kitty!"

"_Oh please!"_ groaned Momo' silently as he began to squirm for release. "_I'll drink Inui Juice, I'll run a thousand laps! Hell! I'll even kiss that stupid mamushi! But I wont be some kids PET! Let me outta here!"_

Throwing his head back as he wiggled and struggled, Momo's mongoose voice left him in a high pitched squeal as he scrabbled his front paws and kicked his back legs.

" Gee kitty, I'm sorry." said the boy as he hugged his reluctant companion to his chest. " You must be hungry." Twisting his head, the youngster let out a childish bellow that made Momo's ears ring painfully. " DADDY! KITTY'S HUNGRY!"

There was an answering call, then the boy's father strolled in. Smiling benignly, he knelt down and placed a dish brimming with fresh meat on the carpet then motioned for his son to place his pet before it. Freed, Momo's first impulse was to bolt. But then, the tantalising odor of food wafted into his nostrils and Seigaku powerhouse in his animal form became a helpless slave to his demanding stomach as he fell onto his food to rapidly devour it.

"_Ok, this isn't too bad. Dinner first, then home."_

Gobbling the meat as though he hadn't eaten for a month, he listened with only half an ear as the humans talked quietly and he plotted his escape. "_I'll have to wait until they fall asleep, then I'll leave, but I must make certain they don't catch sight of me as human! Hmm...then I guess I'll have to run home as a mongoose..unless I can steal some clothes. But how far away is home? I don't have my wallet. May just have to scream for some passing Mythic that's better than me to help me..."_

Freezing in mid chew, Momo's own words in his brain began to cruelly taunt him. " _A Mythic better than me. Lets face it Takeshi Momoshiro, apart from human transformation you have no powers. Even Horio is stronger as at least he can perform magic! And I? I'm...usless. Oh sure, I can kill a snake, but any fool can do that! And Ryoma? I wanted to protect him, but who am I kidding? I can't even save him from Tezuka in his weakest form!"_

Abandoning his food, Momo' slunk mournfully over to the basket and flopped sadly within. Exchanging a worried look with his father, Hiro crawled over to the despondent mongoose and anxiously peered down. " Daddy!" he gasped in surprise as he studied the creatures large purple eyes. " Kitty San is crying!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Twenty four hours dragged by in a blur of sorrow for Momo' as his mind relentlessly mocked his lack of abilities and sapped him of his will to leave the human's who had found him. When he left his basket, it was only due to the boy lifting him out and he ate his food only to stop himself from passing out. A few times he allowed Hiro to entice him into play, but he had no spirit for it and as soon as the child was distracted he would slink off to hide and wallow in the depths of his own misery.

But his worst moment came the following day, when the boy took him outside for the first time and he beheld the extensive back gardens and the private tennis court at the rear. Sitting by the surrounding fence, he watched Hiromasa as his father taught him to play. But in his minds eye, he could see only Ryoma as his lover raced effortlessly about the court. The sun was shining on his jet black hair as his cap flew off due to a rising wind and the singles star laughed as he returned a particularly tricky shot. Rearing onto his hind legs, he clung to the wire in hopeless despair as he cried for the life he had unwillingly left behind.

-.-.-.-.-.-

" Momo sempai has been gone for two days and he hasn't been seen at the tennis club either!"

Lunch time had again rolled around and the cafeteria was filled with nosy, chattering students. Leaning in to nod gravely at Kachiro's words, Horio added his own comment. " And his player jacket is still folded and untouched! I think Momoshiro sempai really has resigned!"

" Or something really has happened to him." said Katsuo gloomily. " What I don't understand, is why no one has searched for him!"

" Tezuka said he must think things out and come back when he's ready." answered Ryoma in a dull, flat voice. Loudly scrapping his chair as he shoved to his feet, the dark-haired youth turned his back on his barely touched food and started to walk away.

" Echizen!" cried Kachiro as he too stood up and glared at the singles star, his hands raised before him and fists tightly balled. " Why aren't you of all people out looking for him? Don't you care? You are very close to him...aren't you?"

Time seemed to stop and the very air seemed to snap with a sudden chill as Ryoma froze in his tracks. He stared straight ahead, jaw clenched, fists doubled up and the muscles of his back shook with tension. He refused to move, refused to be baited, even though it took every bit of willpower he possessed as he fought against showing the wererat just how much the barb had stung him.

Given a choice, he would have been out searching everywhere, even turning over stones to find his missing lover. But Tezuka and Karupin kept seeing Dark Hunters lurking in every shadow and had forbidden the youth from leaving his home and his school. Plus, it had been so ruthlessly drummed into him that Momo must be allowed to return on his own, that his spirit had grown cold and his motivation for his training had frozen into a black ice-block of anger and frustration.

Releasing his held breath, the youth spoke with forced calm. " I have to go now." Stalking from the hall, no one saw his despairing expression as his heart cried in anguish; " Momo! Where are you?"

Glaring at Ryoma's retreating back, Horio pushed the backs of his fists into his hips as he growled; " Echizen is so indifferent! That's _Momo'_ we were talking about!"

Something moved behind the group's back and a stern voice rang out, making them jump.

" Boys! I'm very displeased with what you are saying!"

At once, the freshman trio snapped to attention as sweat drops beaded on their heads, then bowed to Oishi as they spoke as one. " We are sorry!"

Relaxing his tense shoulders, the Seigaku vice-captain gave the younger boys a sad smile. " I guess you have a right to know boys. Echizen has been forbidden to search and it's put him under a terrible strain."

" Forbidden? But why Oishi sempai?" asked Kachiro in confusion.

Mustering his patience, the disguised moon dog explained in quiet tones; then left the trio so he could eat his lunch in peace.

Watching him leave, Horio sighed dramatically as he held a hand over his heart. " Hew! I thought he would be angry!"

" Ah!" remarked Kachiro as he too trembled with relief. " Lucky for us Oishi sempai is very kind!"

" Yeah," added Katsuo with a nervous giggle " If it had been Kaido sempai, he would have been furious!"

" That's right!" chuckled Horio as the others broke into laughter.

Just then, a hissing voice saying; " What would I be furious about?" directly behind them caused the little group to instantly freeze as terrified sweat cascaded down their heads. Spinning stiffly about, they came face to face with a scowling, bandana wearing upper classman.

" IT...it's...no...nothing!" the trio stammered as stepped back from the naga's serpentine glare. " RUN!"

Staring after them, the mamushi hissed in annoyance as his thoughts flowed. " _I don't agree with you dragon king, this situation is getting out of hand. Just were the hell is that stupid mongoose anyway?"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Late afternoon sunshine streamed in through open curtains to shine upon the chestnut braid of a six year old boy playing with a mongoose on his living room carpet. Holding a black toy robot clutching a large green scythe in one chunky fist, Hiro's bright purple orbs lit up as he made the object dance towards his amused friend.

" And now giant monster kitty! Flee before the greatest warrior who ever lived!"

Dancing out of its way, Momo' leapt back; then darted forward, only to wheel away and rush the object in the manner of a mongoose fighting a snake. To the bristle-furred spirit beast, this wasn't just play...but training such as he had missed over the past two days.

At home he played " snake" with his sisters, but for now, the one meter high plastic toy was a good substitute as he slid back and forth; his hair stiffly erected over his body. Hissing, he lunged forward in a mock attack then gracefully avoided the swing of the robots weapon.

" Oh you are good monster kitty" growled the child in his best adult tone., " but I shall defeat you!"

Lifting the toy, Hiro laughed then slammed it down to pin his companion's front paw, but Momo' had been expecting such a ploy and nimbly jinked aside; only charge in a sudden rush and snatch one of its arms in his strong jaws.

" Hey!" cried the boy indignantly as the mongoose raced across the room with his prize. " No fair Kitty San!"

Voicing a chattering laugh, Momo' skipped sideways toward him, then dropped the toy at his feet.

" Thanks Kitty San!" chuckled the youngster as he stroked his pet's head. " you are much more fun to play with than normal cats!"

" That's because I'm NOT a cat!" grumbled Momo' in his mongoose language. " Have you ever heard me 'meow' even once?"

Heavy footsteps trod outside the room, then Hiro's father entered the room with someone behind him Momo' couldn't see. But Hiro sprang up with a delighted cry of " Auntie!" and threw himself at a somewhat harsh looking woman to hug her tight.

" And how's my favourite nephew?" she asked in a tone that the mongoose instantly detested. Pushing past the child, she suddenly spied Momo' standing with braced legs; and for a few heart beats, Mythic mongoose spirit and human harpy lady stared at each other. Then for Momo' all of Aion's chaotic realm broke loose around his ears as she let out a deafening shriek.

" A RAT! OH MY GOD! LOOK AT THE SIZE OF THAT RAT!"

" A RAT?" screamed Momo' back at her in an angry chatter. " Is that what YOU take me for? Is that what you see?"

Hiro bust into a flood of noisy tears as he rushed to his pet's aid. " He is NOT a RAT! He is my pet KITTY CAT!"

" That is NO CAT!" she roared back as she roughly seized the child by his arm and yanked him away. Aiming a heavy kick at the mongoose she screamed " GET OUT YOU FILTHY VERMIN!"

Easily dodging the limb, Momo' snapped savagely at her ankle, then streaked for the doorway. Racing down the hall, he skidded to a halt before the front door, risked a quick transformation to his larger true spirit beast form to get a grip on the handle, then he was free...running wildly down the quiet street with only one thing one his mind. He would return to his home, to his school, and to the side of his beloved Ryoma Echizen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

At first, Momo' raced blindly as he avoided walking people, loose dogs and the occasional car. But soon he realized he had been to this area once before and dashed towards the place he knew the train station to be, just as the sun sank to the horizon.

Concealing himself inside the thick hedges lining the walk way, the mongoose carefully studied the building before him and made his plans. Waiting patently for the full onset of night, Momo' watched people come and go then slunk out to trot at a man's heels when a large group appeared soon after dark.

Undetected, he managed to board a train; then he hid himself beneath a seat and behind two large sports bags.

Doors closed with a faint hum, then the train rocked into motion. " All too easy" he thought as he settled down await the train's arrival at his home.

A few stops later, and Momo' slipped from the carriage to bolt swiftly for his house and into the grateful arms of his very relived family.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Waking up in his own bed in his own bedroom, Momo' lazily stretched his human arms and sat up to scratch at the bristly hair adorning his scalp. After three days stuck as a mongoose, being back in his human body was shear bliss and his long shower the night before had felt like heaven. Now that all his explanations of his absence were over and his mother was no longer threatening to pull out his fur for the grief he had put her through, the tall teenager felt ready to face the hostile world once more.

Stepping out into the late morning sun, he began to walk without direction. But soon, his feet began to follow a route etched into his brain by repetition and it wasn't long before he jerked in surprise as he suddenly recognized his surroundings.

He found himself strolling through the grounds of Seishun, his feet treading lightly on the short mown grass surrounding the schools ornamental lake. Staring out across the glittering water, his mind started to play out a string of memories as his thoughts dwelled on the past week.

" Well, " he thought sadly. " I'm back. But have I been missed? I mean, what good am I to my friends? I can't fly like a demon or breath fire like a dragon. I can't summon a mini storm like a naga or turn things into stone like a basilisk. I can't fight in the same manner or call cats to me as Eiji does and Oishi can heal wounds and send demons running with a single howl! But me? Ah, to go back or not to go back...I wish I knew what to do."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ryoma was tired, dead tired. His body, his mind and his soul were exhausted, drained, and he found himself wondering just how long he would be able keep up his current front of normality before he snapped and broke down completely. Fuji had not been fooled by his act and had always been on hand to offer quiet advice along with caring comfort and the Dark-haired youth had been immensely grateful, but he knew within his heart what he needed most was his lover. Only Momo' knew how to soothe away his tension and to tease smiles from his lips as his heart raced from the feel of Momo's tender touch and tired of the oppressive atmosphere of his school he had sought solace on the roof and prayed to the universe that Momo' would return and everyone would just let him breath for awhile.

Laid out on his back, his right arm bent at the elbow to shade his eyes from the sun's harsh glare, Ryoma muttered to himself about how hot it was as he gazed up at clouds. The drifting cumuli swirled in lazy spirals as they rode upon the light winds to form all different kinds of shapes against the deep blue of the heavens. To the Demon youth's eyes, one cloud rolled into the shape of a rabbit, then another curled into the form of a dragon as it flew on outstretched wings. Frowning at the image, he then watched as it warped in the breeze and morphed into the shape a mongoose prancing across sky.

Blinking back tears, Ryoma sighed and his voice left his lips in a wistful yearning. " Oh Momo! Please come back!"

An updraft floated from below carrying with it a scent he had waited, oh so long to breath then hope blazed so hot he couldn't think as his body moved of its own accord and he crept to the roofs edge to peer down on the scene below. Instantly he breathed a great sigh and lay down on his belly, feeling light headed with a sudden release of three days tension. His boyfriend had returned and was safe. Fighting against the urge to just swoop down off the roof and catch his lover in his arms, Ryoma found he was perfectly content to stay where he was and just drink in the sight of his most beloved as the tall youth tossed a stone into the lake.

Unaware of being watched, Momo broke off from his thoughts to heave a small stone into the lake and observe the ripples as they spread out from the point of impact.

" It's strange." he told the listening lake. " But ever since my ordeal in the storm, my right leg seems to be completely healed! I have no pain in it at and even the strain in my left has gone! But do I dare play tennis again? and do I even dare to face the team after I ran away? I could have left Hiro and his father as soon as I got there, but like a coward I stayed hidden. Oh this is stupid!" he grumbled as he lifted his right arm and scratched at the back of his head. " I have to face them and I will!"

Opening his mind, Ryoma very carefully tried to touch the consciousness of his lover without being too obtrusive and let gentle thoughts flow. "_Thank the Hikari you are safe. Have you any idea of how much I've longed for you?"_ Lifting his head from the cradle of his forearms, the youth's green-gold eyes glittered as his lips curved into a smile. " _I love you."_

Below him, Momo's back stiffened; then his head snapped to one side as if reacting to a call. Blinking, Ryoma realized his boyfriend had heard him and began to stand as his mind started to say; " _I'm up here but I'm..."_

" Ryoma kun!"

The sudden sound of Sakuno's voice calling broke through his thoughts and severed his tentative connection to his boyfriend. Whipping about, he stared blankly at the trio of girls filling the doorway behind him. The hatchling red dragon in her human disguise stood nervously with her hands clasped over her chest, as one of her friends held the door open and Tomo supported the framework by seeming to hold it up.

Shock at the unexpected intrusion on his privacy gave way to annoyance he glared at the now approaching females.

" Ryoma sama!" cried Tomo as she waved her right arm. " Tezuka sama sent us to find you!"

"_And he knew perfectly well I was up here."_ sighed Ryoma to himself as he reluctantly stood to answer the summons. "_So why didn't he call me himself? And Momo'...at least he is here now."_

About to push past Sakuno as she stood in the doorway, Ryoma paused briefly at her quiet; " Ryoma kun." then charged down the steps as Tomo's yell of " I'll come and cheer you on" spurred him to greater speed.

Voicing a longing sigh, the braided girl was about to follow her friends, when the wind carried a familiar smell to her nose and the name of Ryoma rang quietly in her mind. Walking up to the roof's edge, she lightly gripped the wire of the safety fence and stared down at the bristle-haired form of Momo' as he gazed out over the lake. Seeing him shrug, then place his hands in his pockets as he strolled away, Sakuno smiled sadly at the realization of what they had interrupted and turned away as she muttered; " Ryoma, he really does care for him."

Rubbing at the back of his head, Momo' sighed heavily as his shoulders slumped and the almost inaudible voice in his mind fell silent. " I must have imagined it." he thought wistfully as he gazed about a final time. " Echizen..I...I could have sworn I heard you, but I'm not sure what you were saying."

Shoving his hands deep into his pockets, the tall teenager began to walk slowly away.

" I wont face them now." he thought as he left the school grounds and made for the center of town with the idea of getting some lunch. " Tomorrow will be soon enough."

To be concluded...

Well readers, Momo' has returned, but his reunion with his team mates will be a dramatic one as he proves his worth to himself, when Inui is attacked!

Stay tuned! and please review!

Nummehk Orihtan...Rolling Thunder


	18. What good am I? 4

Hi everyone! Sorry about the delay in posting, but what a fortnight it's been! Sickness in the family, car trouble, wrestling with chapter 2 of my Tactic's fic and a few other projects I'm enjoying...but here it is at last. The concluding chapter of " What good am I?"

Akari-Hayashi: Congratulations! Because you picked out my sneakily inserted favourite Gundam boy, this chapter I dedicate to you! Ann and Momo' at the street courts is indeed in this chapter, but I have changed the events around.

Analine: Because the golden pair fight happened after the roof top scene, it occurs in this chapter. Eiji is somewhat meaner though.

Kagome Girl21: Greetings my mental twin! ...HUG!...Excitement is building! And, There's a nice bit of Momo'-Ryoma heat to end off with that I wrote just for you!

Rubymoon 17: Yes, it was fun for me when I wrote Momo' as a kitty! An Egyptian Mongoose is quite large..Three foot from nose to tail and was known in ancient times as " The Pharaohs Cat."

Ruji: Thanks for staying with me and your long awaited Tezuka-Fuji starts next chronicle then really heats up in the one after!

Tristripe: The black dragon? Haha! The clue is there as he smells like Ryoma and is black and gold. So this would make him...

But he is much, MUCH older and full of anger.

Yoshikochan: At the end of this chapter teasers really abound! Ryoma will learn to sense things better as his powers grow. Just a little warning; there are previews for following chronicles at the end of this chapter...

Disclaimer: The boys are not mine. Nothing is mine!

WARNING: The author wishes to advise the following story contains some violence and boy-boy love.

" What Good Am I?"

Chapter 4

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Horio and his two best friends raced down the hallway as if Aion himself was after them. Once again they had fallen foul of Kaido's temper and wild eyed with teeth bared out of fear, the young Tanuki gasped; " It's scary!"

Panting, Kachiro's head bobbed in agreement. " Kaido Sempai was right behind us!"

" But Kaido Sempai usually doesn't just hang about the halls right?" wailed Katsuo in response. Tearing through the corridors to escape the new round of the mamushi's wrath after yet another careless comment aimed at the current "Momo" situation, they suddenly found themselves outside the cafeteria door.

Skidding to halt, the freshman trio suddenly gasped as one, then stared hopefully the sight of their bristle-haired protector standing in line; his arms loaded down with food. Turning, he gave them a cheery smile then spoke happily. " Yo! Have a nice lunch boys!"

His face cracking into a cheeky grin, he then faded from sight.

Realizing their Sempai had been nothing more than a wistful vision, the three mythics gazed sadly at other, each face clearly mirroring each others loss. Sighing, they then turned as Eiji's voice spoke behind them.

" What are you doing hanging around here?"

Bowing, they glanced up as the flame-haired youth regarded them sternly; his hands shoved into his pockets as his head tilted slightly to one side when an inquiry of Momo's whereabouts was asked.

" No one has seen him since the night of the storm." Linking his hands behind his head, the young cat lord spoke wistfully as he gazed up at the ceiling. " He hasn't been seen around school, nor has he been at tennis training. Nya, it's so quiet without him!"

Looking down on the freshman, he quietly added; " I fear something has happened, but..." he said quickly as his audience gasped fearfully. "...Tezuka hasn't sensed his death, so he is out there somewhere."

Horio gazed up hopefully as his mind processed this new and startling information regarding the mighty dragon lord's many abilities.

" The dragon king can do that? I never knew..."

" Tezuka can do many remarkable things nya!" laughed Eiji " Who knows nya! Momo' may come back today!"

" But If he has been disqualified..." interjected Kachiro fretfully "...he may not want to play again."

Closing his eyes, Eiji breathed deep through his nose, then his undefeated grin flashed out as he smile at the boys.

" Except for Tezuka and Fuji, we have all lost a ranking match at some time. Ah, it would be a shame if that was his only reason for leaving...no. I strongly feel his reasons run much deeper..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Green eyes staring grimly ahead, Oishi stalked the hallways as his keen nose picked up the faint smell of an Egyptian mongoose spirit. But the trail was more than an hour old and growing colder by the minute. Suddenly, the shifting air currents carried the most promising hint of his presence yet and Oishi rapidly homed in on the source. Arriving at an open door, the human form moon dog anxiously peered in; only to stop at the sight of Arai and a friend laughing over a magazine spread out before them. Frowning at the obvious lack of Momo', he rapt out; " Hey Arai!"

Instantly, the young demon snatched his feet from their place on the desk and leapt to his feet as the magazine slithered unnoticed to the floor. With he and his friend snapping to attention, the dark-haired youth answered the vice captain's question as to Momo's current location. " He was here about thirty minutes ago, but we don't know where he is now."

" I see." said Oishi eyeing the room's three girls in trepidation as they beamed happily at him. Edging away from the one Moon dog female among them, he added; " Please inform me when he returns. I will...ah...search some more..."

Spinning on his heel, he strode from the room, only to balk in shock at the feminine crowd thronging the doorway. An excited cry went up and the emerald-eyed youth was completely surrounded. Most the girls clamouring for his autograph were normal, fan girling humans; but four them were of his own species and to make matters worse, their bodies gave off a certain odor connected to their mating readiness that made his male senses reel painfully and make him wish he could vanish through the floor.

Seeing the young man's distress, Arai rushed to his aid calling; " Hey! What are you all doing?"

One of the admiring girls bounced eagerly on the spot, her light brown hair bound in its pony tail waving up and down with her movements. " Because we are forbidden to go in your classrooms and we aren't allowed in the club rooms, this our only chance to get close to him!" Rushing into the noisy fray, she shoved her note book beneath the startled youth's nose as she cried; " Hey Oishi Sempai! please sign this!"

" Get away!" shouted the non regular, but when it became clear that no one was listening to him, he churned up his hair in exasperation. " Ah! Oishi Sempai isn't good at dealing with this! Especially with on heat females!"

His eyes frantically hunting for a means of escape, Oishi tried his best to dislodge himself from the mass, but to no avail as he stuttered, stammered and whined a pleading " Help me" at the irascible young demon.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After what seemed an eternity; Oishi was finally able to escape with Arai's help, but the incident had left him shaken and still worrying over Momo's continuing absence he tried his best to assume a mask of normality as he trained with Takashi.

The young red dragon was in great form as he enthusiastically hit back every serve and interjected random yells of " GOOD! GREATO! and EXCITING!"

Over near the fence line, Kachiro cradled three to five tennis balls in his arms as he approached Katsuo heading his way with the holding box. Squatting in a very Racoon Dog type manner, Horio's large brown eyes shone with delight at the games being played out before him. " All the players are selected and very spirited! It's almost time for the Kanto tournament!"

" But Momo sempai still isn't here." said Kachiro mournfully.

A loud and drawn out yawn cut through his sorrows, and the three turned as one to watch Ryoma drawing near.

Racket resting over one shoulder and angling across his back, the young demi dragon slowly approached; right hand just covering his yawning mouth and his eyes were closed. But they snapped open to glare harshly as Kachiro asked if he had seen Momo'.

Whipping his cap from his pocket, he placed it on his head and tugged irritably at it as he muttered; " Momo' sempai is around, but I don't know where he is."

Staring after the dark-haired youth as he abruptly left, Kachiro sadly shook his head. " Ryoma kun...the demi dragon doesn't care."

" Hmm.." grumbled Horio thoughtfully as his palms met his hips. " The really powerful ones never seem to care..."

" Hey you!" snapped Kaido's voice angrily so the three young mythics spun around in shock. Sitting with his back to the fence, the Naga in his full human form hissed through his teeth as he tied up his shoe laces and fixed the trio with his serpent like stare. " You three have no time for gossiping. The mongoose can take care of himself, so go pick up balls!"

With a quick bow and a sharp " Yes sir!" they scurried away leaving Kaido to mull over Horio's all to painful words.._the really powerful ones never seem to care._ " And I'm growing tired of this." he thought furiously as he worked on his foot ware. " They care all right, but they sure have a stupid way of showing it! Mongoose, get your useless tail back here, or so help me I'll drag you back myself!"

Over on the court, similar thoughts ran through Oishi's mind as snatches of the tanuki's words drifted into his ears. " I'll go look for him myself" he sighed as he tossed a ball, then hit it. However, it was the one time his aim slipped and the ball slammed into the net like a mini cannon ball. For a long moment he stared in shocked disbelief, then rubbed his head in exasperation. " Enough of letting him think things out dragon lord!" he silently snapped to himself. " I'm going to find Momo' and to Aion's realm with what he wants!" But he knew full well he couldn't leave just yet and to cover his frustration, he turned to the ball collectors standing in a chatting knot nearby.

" First graders!" he bellowed for all the world to hear. " I can't hear your voices! Cheer us on!"

Instantly, one of them threw back his head to cry; " SEIGAKU!" picking up the chant of " FIGHT ON! FIGHT ON!" they exercised their lunges until the vice captain was satisfied.

Open coat flapping, his name clearly embroidered in neat kanji within, Inui eyed the yelling freshmen then leaned over Fuji as he watched the proceedings through closed eyes. " Oishi seems to be very anxious" he remarked with concern and the ' Blood's' smile faltered.

" Hmmmm..." he started as Oishi served to Takashi and his cerulean orbs peeled open. " Although he doesn't say it, he must worry about Momoshiro very much." Inui decided to pick that moment to move away and the Tensai spoke his name as he strode up to Ryoma stretching on the ground close by.

Legs apart, his body bent forward, the young singles star reached past his toes then glanced up as a shadow fell across him and rumbled a surly; " What's the matter?"

Lifting a hand in greeting, the Seigaku juice fiend grinned at the short player and casually asked if he wished to warm up by playing a match against him. Shoulders rising then falling in a shrug, Ryoma pulled on his cap as he muttered a low; " OK"

Standing, he then noticed one hand lay behind the Basilisk's back and the corners of his mouth were twitching up with the faint trace of an evil smirk. Instantly recognizing the expression, the dark-haired youth haughtily lifted his head and closed his eyes as he spoke firmly. " I don't want to have to drink that strange juice you hide Inui Sempai!"

" Ah," said the spiky-haired mythic as he removed his hand to display the dangerous bottle. " It's a pity, but we have to..."

" I don't wanna!" snapped Ryoma as he grimly strode onto the court.

Smiling in amusement at the by play, Fuji leaned his back on the fence then kept his serene look in place as Takashi stumbled over to join him.

Panting heavily, the brown-haired youth copied the ' Blood's ' posture and closed his eyes as he gasped; " What's wrong with Oishi today?"

" He fears for Momo's safety" came the calm reply.

" Momoshiro?" gazing at his friend, the young red dragon nervously rubbed his head. " Ah, he is around here somewhere. I could smell him! But why he chooses to stay away...Huh! look at Inui! he's giving Echizen a hard time."

" Yes." nodded Fuji in agreement. " I feel he is worried too."

Just then Eiji strolled over to stand beside them, his twinkling eyes shaded by his left hand as he eagerly took in the action.

" Inui is wearing his jacket nya! And on such a hot day!" turning to his friends, he noticed their bleak expressions and his own smile faded as he gazed despondently at his moon dog lover.

" And Oishi nya! He's still brooding over Momoshiro! Why wont the mongoose come back? Since he was disqualified, he has just been fooling around!"

Hearing his boyfriends scornful tone, the vice captain felt a sharp pang of sorrow that fueled his determination to find the missing mythic. But then the young cat lords tone changed to one of derision that switched his sadness to anger.

" I know why he is really hiding nya! It's because he is a weak and useless fighter who can't even defend himself, let alone the rest of us!"

Shocked at such open slather, Oishi sharply drew breath then yelled furiously at the red head. " Eiji! Are all cats as stupid as you?"

Tension sprang into the air with a sudden snap as a collective gasp of stunned disbelief rose from the throats of every player and even Inui and Ryoma paused; the ball flying past the juice maker unheeded as they too watched the unexpected drama unfold.

His right hand extended, Eiji turned to his partner to ask; " What's the matter?" then he trotted up to the fuming moon dog to say; " Why are you so rude? You know it's the truth nya! Momoshiro couldn't protect us! He has run away because he's ashamed!"

An ugly growl sounded low in Oishi's throat, but it was nothing compared to the savage roar that broke from Ryoma. As the youth stalked forward with murder in his eyes, the moondog drew back his right hand, then bought it hard across his lovers face with a loud crack. Eiji let out a single surprised cry as he sailed backward, then fell to the hard ground.

Ryoma stopped his death march and seemed to blink himself out of a trance as all around him the others gaped open mouthed at a spectacle not one of them had ever expected to witness in their lives. Shocked at his own violent action, Oishi rushed to his boyfriend's side. " I'm sorry!" he whined as he tentatively reached out. " Take my hand..."

But the young cat lord savagely bashed the hand aside, then glared angrily as his wounded pride stung far worse than the slap.

" And what would you know flea scratcher? You were not _there!_ You have never been caught, have you?" Leaping to his feet, Eiji's voice rose to a fevered pitch as his feline eyes blazed into Oishi's startled ones. " Well I have! And let me tell you nya! It's terrifying! Those ropes they have _suck the life out of you!_ Then.." his finger jabbed savagely at his bandage covered cheek "..they did _this_ to me! and why Oishi? It was all because you are as cowardly as the mongoose nya! This happened because of _you!"_

Ignoring his boyfriend's pain filled face and stunned looks of the others, Eiji stood with clenched fists, his arms held ridged at his sides as he turned his head away. " And I don't want to be with you."

Stunned silence broken only by the sighing wind hung as an oppressive cloud, then Arai's voice broke it as he nervously approached the sulking red head.

" Kikumaru sempai.."

" Huh!" scoffed Eiji as he placed his hands on his hips and growled sulkily.

"... don't be so sensitive. You are still alive after all.."

" And _branded for life because of your foul kind!"_ he snapped as he fully turned his back on a shocked Arai and stuck his nose in the air.

Sensing the imminent beginnings of another fight as Ryoma glared daggers and Oishi curled his lip in a snarl, Takashi raced up to jump between them and placed both palms against combatant chests as he spoke firmly.

" Oishi! Kikumaru! You two are friends, partners, BROTHERS! You must stick together and play together! The Kanto tournament.."

" To Aion's dark realm with the tournament!" shouted Eiji. " We are NOT partners and he is as bad as the mongoose!"

" So that's the way you want it." growled Oishi as his expression turned darkly forbidding. Turning away, he squeezed his eyes shut as he muttered " Since I'm so useless..."

" NO!" cried Takashi as he turned his full attention to his vice captain, his anxious fists balled before him. " This can't be! You are very strong, so just calm down and..."

" This is interesting." cut in Inui as his calmly moved up beside them. " Oishi and Kikumaru..the cat and the dog. They are day and night and make a perfect golden pair. But they also haven't had a chance to know other players. Yes, they should change their partners for tennis and fighting. Hmmm, it's a good idea."

Unfolding his stubbornly folded arms, Eiji raised both fists as he beamed down on Ryoma standing close by.

" Good! A change and a strong protector nya! O Chibi and I are partners now!"

Green-gold orbs snapped wide with shock at the cat lords sudden announcement and a startled " Wha...?" left his lips as his teeth bared. " Oh no! Not after calling _all_ demons foul.."

Blindly ignoring the dark-haired youth's angry denial, Eiji swept the shorter boy into a happy bear hug. " O Chibi! Let's go! Come with me nya!"

Firmly caught in the red heads arms, the young demi dragon ground his teeth then sighed a deep and long suffering ' why me' as his eyes rolled up to meet Kaido's harsh glare. Voicing an ' I give up' sigh that echoed the first, he then mumbled darkly; "Ok, that's fine by me..."

Smirking, Inui turned to Kaido and cheerfully informed him; " You partner Oishi."

A long, startled hiss met this statement as his pale orbs widened and seemed to say ' What? Hey don't involve me!' but his basilisk lover had already turned away and the naga met Oishi's sad eyes

Arms wrapped about Ryoma's neck, Eiji excitedly cried; " Then it's settled! O Chibi! Lets go!"

Racket held stiffly before him as he squirmed to escape, he lifted his eyes and sent a desperate cry of ' _Help me_!' to anyone who could listen.

Snorting, Kaido stepped forward to join Oishi as the moon dog turned away and pretended that Eiji no longer existed.

As Eiji gushed about enjoying the game, Green-gold orbs met small pale snake ones and the serpent man touched his mind to the demons. ' _Kid, I feel so sorry for you.' _ Both shared a mutual sigh of resignation, then it was time to play.

Shaking his head as the mix matched pairs prepared for battle, Kachiro sighed a weary; " They are serious about this."

" But it's exciting!" chirped Horio as his brown eyes shone with devotion for his heroes.

Standing beside the young tanuki, Arai nodded his agreement. " A rare thing to see."

Blowing a small cloud of smoke in his worry, Takashi turned anxiously to the honey-haired youth at his side.

" Fuji, is this OK?"

Smile curving just a little higher, the ' Blood ' tilted his head slightly as he all but purred his reply.

" Well actually, I'm looking forward to seeing this game."

Wishing he was able to share in his friends enthusiasm, he briefly wondered if Tezuka had reacted to his great grandson's silent plea for help as he watched Inui's call for the cat lord and demi dragon to serve.

Throwing a look at Ryoma over his shoulder, Eiji stood close to the net-his legs braced apart and racket held at ready as he called to his partner on the base line. " O Chibi! Beat down Oishi with your serve!"

At the sound of the deliberate taunt, Oishi growled like an angry dog as Ryoma threw the ball high. Hearing Horio's excited cry of " Twist serve!", the vice captain of Seigaku braced himself for the deadly assault. " _Not that Echizen"_ he thought as he swung his weapon on the forehand to meet the green and white missile with a devastating crack.

Not happy at seeing the twist serve so easily returned, Eiji yowled with annoyance as he snapped at his new partner.

" Oy Chibi! Concentrate on your power!"

Glaring up from under his hat brim, the dark-haired youth gave him a surly ' give me a break' look as he muttered a low " I know." then rushed to return Oishi's ball.

It swiftly flew back toward him, but Eiji rushed in to cut him off as leapt to take it with a furious dunk smash and an annoyed; " I don't like O Chibi now! Demons, Huh! And I thought you had great power nya!"

Dealing the little round object a hard blow, the flame-haired youth sent it flying at his discordant former partner who was to upset by the red head's snarky comments to react as it shot past his right ear. But Kaido had been ready for such a strike and galloped in behind the startled youth to hit the wayward ball in a forceful boomerang snake. However, anger lent too much might to his arm and the ball zoomed in a rapid arc to fall just beyond the lines for an out.

Laughing at Inui's call of 15 love, Eiji jumped up and down on the spot as he danced merrily.

" Good!" he shouted as he pointed to the ball's landing place. " See? We scored!"

Embarrassed by his boyfriends outrageous behaviour, Oishi leaned in to speak sharply. " Eiji! Behave yourself!"

Spinning about, the red head glared then lifted his right fist threateningly. " So what?" he snapped irritably. " You just gave a point with your weak play! Now shut up and continue nya!"

Firmly planting his feet with each step he took, the disguised moon dog stalked to the net to growl; " We wont play if you persist in insulting demons like this!"

Teeth bared, Eiji hissed then spat in a very cat like manner as he angled his body over the flimsy barrier of the net and forcefully shoved his racket under his left arm as his right index finger stabbed up at the taller youth's face.

" Stupid canine!"

" Stubborn pussy!"

" Fighting like cat and dog?" broke in an authoritative voice that bought about an instant shocked silence as their heads snapped around and their eyes widened with fear at the sight of their captain's stern glare.

" It's Tezuka!" whispered Oishi in a half whine and Eiji did his best to hide behind his hand as muttered " It's bad!" and tried to slip around behind his lover for protection from those accusing hazel-gold eyes. But with the net still between them such a ploy was impossible, yet still Oishi tried to protect his boyfriend with his words.

" Not fighting! We have a reason.."

Whatever he was about to say was lost as an angry Tezuka cut him off. " Oishi! Kikumaru! 20 laps now!"

Grumbling about it being all Oishi's fault, Eiji trotted down the net's length then broke into a jog with his shame faced lover close behind.

Ogling at the running pair as Tezuka turned to speak to Ryoma, Horio then sighed " This is bad." to his friends.

Echoing the sigh, Kachiro asked worriedly; " But what can we do? Tezuka must have come because of Echizen, but if he should dismiss the golden pairs partnership...and the Kanto tournament is just around the corner..." Noticing the way Kaido was staring at him, the young wererat added; " ...and Momoshiro sempai is not here!"

Hissing at the frightened comment, Kaido gazed over at his lover as Inui sat with his back against the fence and turned away when Fuji leaned over him to speak.

" Saa Inui. Collecting data? And I sense you are thinking of going off alone somewhere."

" Hmmm" nodded the spiky-haired youth as he toyed with his pen, then glanced down at the open book in his lap. " I need to eat...but in my own way."

" I see." replied the Tensai smoothly. " But is it safe to go alone? With the dark hunters moving..."

Inui lifted his head to smirk at the concerned youth. " I have lived for centuries Fuji. I'll be fine."

" Saa..just be careful."

With his back to his captain, Fuji failed to notice Tezuka's eyes caressing his back as they studied his petite figure and slender hips. His gaze then travelled down and the ancient dragon king found himself staring at the Tensai's sleek curvy buttocks for a few long minutes before snapping himself out of the strange trance he had unwittingly fallen into. With an effort, he tore his eyes away to focus on the golden pair as they ran; but his hazel-gold orbs kept straying back to the ' Blood ' as Inui's words of him needing a mate relentlessly crept through his mind to haunt him.

Noticing a kind of warmth steal into his many times removed great grandfathers gaze, the corners of Ryoma's mouth twitched up slightly but the beginnings of a grin was swept away as sorrow flooded his soul and his heart cried for his distant lover as he wondered where the mongoose spirit had gone now.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Having been to his school and seen a few friends, Momo' wandered aimlessly about town as his mind niggled constantly for him to go back. But his soul was still coated in black shroud of despair that kept him at bay and wondering if his friends still needed him.

" What good am I?" he thought bitterly as his legs carried further from the love and security he had known all his life. " And what will become of me? Will I turn into a clan-less loner who is unprotected and easy prey for the Dark Hunters? Or will I have to join up with the rogue group at Jyousei Shounan? and what of my own clan? They'll disown me and drive me from them if I don't return soon. But to face Tezuka.." he sighed as he turned a corner and the street courts came into view, "...that'll be the hardest, having to bow to the dragon king and beg his protection and forgiveness."

Scratching his head and pondering his fate, the bristle-haired youth hardly noticed his surroundings until a cheerful voice rang out from inside the courts boundary's.

" Momoshiro! It is Takeshi Momoshiro isn't it?"

Head turning, the young man smiled in spite of himself at the pair of youths running toward him. The one who had called him was a demon from the fire rock clan and the other sported the spiked hair that marked him as a fellow mongoose spirit. But unlike himself, this one wasn't from an Egyptian clan, but originally hailed from the steaming jungles of India.

Halting just short of a collision with the wire, the pair enthusiastically greeted the wanderer and eagerly invited him to join them.

Heavy hearted, he quietly accepted and he soon found himself in a fierce game of American singles. Two against one, the Seigaku powerhouse returned each and every ball, his face a mask of grim determination. Leaping high, he caught the missile in a dunk smash that roared down with the force of an impacting meteor and stunned his opponents with its ferocity.

Seeing Momo's face darken, the black-haired demon whispered to his friend; " Why does he seem so anxious?"

Swallowing as his fellow mongoose spirit turned on his heel to stalk away, the spiky haired youth replied quietly; " What have we done?"

The word " Damn!" spoken with venom from their single opponent made them wonder as he irritably knocked scattered balls to one side.

" And what of Echizen?" his mind told him in anguish. " I love him, but I can't claim him! He is one of _them_, a leather wing! and even if he wasn't part dragon he is still a demon!" shouldering his racket he stared longingly at the sky then spat out a loud curse.

Drawing a few deep breaths to calm himself, he knew in his heart he had made a dreadful mistake with his choice of lover.

" Fuji." he murmured as he gazed up into the cerulean vault of the heavens. " I have seen the way look at Tezuka. Argh, we are two of a kind now. Tell me my friend, why did we fall in love with immortals? Our lives are nothing but a single drop in the vast ocean of time, and you my beloved Ryoma will still be young long after I've died of old age."

From out of nowhere a tennis ball flew to impact forcefully with the back of skull and letting out a startled; " It hurts!" twisted around to come face to face with brown haired girl whose dark demon eyes intently watched his face.

" Did you throw that?" said Momo with forced cheer as he rubbed away the sting from the back of his head.

Standing firm, she regarded him curiously. " So here you are Momoshiro of the Shifting Sands. I heard you had disappeared."

Momo's face fell as he looked at the ground. " I did, for a while..." switching his gaze back to the girl, he then gave her a sad smile.

" You are Tachibana's younger sister."

" My name is Ann." she replied as she proudly drew herself up.

Coming forward, the fire rock demon bowed low then whispered into Momo's ear; " She is the princess of Dark Storm so be very polite!"

" Princess Ann?" Momo' chuckled softly. " I see."

" Where have you been Mongoose!" she demanded while ignoring the lesser demon before her. " You have let down those you swore to protect by running away and what also of your tennis?"

Turning away, the stern faced bristle-haired youth refused to meet her eyes as she asked of his tennis and muttered " You wouldn't understand."

" Oh but I would!" she shot back. "I heard what happened in the park. So you were hurt, but you lived and you help keep Ryoma from suffering a fate like the cat lords until help arrived."

" Help." Momo' spat the word like a curse. " I would have died if not for Oishi and the others!" Head dropping to his chest, he added sadly; " I'm useless."

" A mongoose is never useless!" cut in the other one indignantly. " I too heard of that fight! The way you killed two Hunters on your own..."

" Says plenty about your skills Momoshiro!" cut in Ann with a growl. " And if you don't wish to fight Dark Hunters, at least consider the human aspect of your life and remember the Kanto tournament!"

" I have thought of it!" grumbled Momo' with annoyance. " But I was cut from the team!"

" So what?" Ann shot back at once. " They may still need you! Our players are all strong and intend to take revenge for Fudomine's last loss against Seigaku. Huh, Kippei intends to beat your dragon king..." breaking off, she stared irritably at the young man as he fixed his eyes on something behind her. "...Momoshiro, are you even listening to me? What are you..." Turning to follow the line of his gaze, she steadied her own and Joined him in watching the unmistakable form of Inui as strode along on urgent business of his own.

Chuckling, she then nudged her elbow into the tall youth's ribs. " There is your opportunity. So go and talk to the great snake little mongoose!"

Heaving a heavy sigh, Momo' decided the demon princess was right and maybe he should at least speak to Inui first. So bidding her farewell, he jogged from the court, caught up to the juice fiend and fell in just behind him to walk quietly.

" Momoshiro." he said with a half turn of his head. " So you've returned."

Not trusting himself to speak, the snake slayer only nodded in response.

" I'm pleased to see you, but whatever matters you have to discuss with me must wait as I am very hungry."

Relived yet irritated, Momo' brightened and offered to buy his team mate a burger, but Inui suddenly stopped and stared at him.

" Thank you but no. I must eat...in my own way this time."

" OH!" exclaimed Momo' as the light suddenly dawned. " You are going to hunt! Good! let me come with you."

Inui's lips curved into a smirk as he hummed, then agreed to the company.

Together they caught the far ranging bus that took them to the forests edge, then once they were certain their way was clear they morphed into their true selves and vanished among the tall timbers.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

" So why didn't Kaido come too?" asked a very large Mongoose as he trotted to keep up with the huge black and gold serpent at his side.

Forked tongue flicking out to test the air, the great snake slid silently then reared up to look at his companion through glass shielded eyes. " It distresses the naga to see me swallow my prey whole and I'll thank you not to snigger."

" I'm sorry." chuckled Momo' " It's just you look..." he trailed off into helpless laughter that the mighty basilisk couldn't help but smile at, for he knew he did indeed look odd being a huge snake wearing large squared off Hikari made glasses that magically changed size to suite his true form.

" Laugh again and I'll make Tezuka give you one hundred laps _after_ you have drunk a full jug of my juice... quiet now, we are here."

Falling into a hunters silence, Momo' carefully tested the wind and smelt out the surrounding growth. The air was thick with the strong smell of the wild goat herd that frequented this particular part of the forest and Inui lowered his body as he hissed eagerly.

Fully concealing himself in the shadows, the huge serpent coiled up like a giant spring and settled down to wait with infinite patience. They didn't have long to wait before the wind shifted, carrying the unmistakable stench of rutting Billy goat straight into their nostrils. Momo' made a distasteful face, but Inui licked his jaw and tensed for a lunge.

The snap and crackle of breaking twigs rang out in the undergrowth before them, then a large heavy body pushed its way into full view. With a low bleat the long haired browser nibbled on the juicy leaves and was soon thoroughly absorbed in eating.

Momo' looked up in fascination as a large jaw dropped to reveal sword-like fangs, then faster than even his quick eyes could follow the basilisk shot forward in a blurred whip of movement. The grazing goat barely had time to utter a single terrified squeal, then its body lay limp; crushed by the might of huge serpentine jaws.

" Neatly done!" laughed Momo' as he bounded from his hiding place. " Hey how about a bite?"

Smirking, the huge snake released his prize, allowed the mongoose to tear off a share, then casually swallowed the goat whole.

" Beats me how you can do that." Mumbled the bristle-furred mammal with his mouth full. " I mean, those horns were huge!"

" True." replied Inui mildly as he ran his tongue over his front fangs. " But they break up very quickly..." Breaking off, he suddenly whipped his head to one side and snapped " Hide yourself Mongoose!"

" What is it Inui?"

" Dark Hunters! I can smell them closing in!"

Planting his feet, Momo' stood firm. " Let me fight them." he growled as he displayed his fangs. But Inui's tail whipped out to unexpectedly catch the mongoose and he sailed through the air to vanish among the trees.

" Sorry Momoshiro, now is not the time." rumbled the basilisk as he turned to face his ancient enemy. There were at least ten of them winding their way through the tight packed trees opposite the little clearing he had fed in and at the sight of him they cried out then closed in rapidly.

Picking himself up from the place he had unceremoniously been flung to, Momo' chattered angrily, then shook his head to clear it. Rushing forward, he paused in his charge to gape at the sight before him.

The pack leader past low over the snake's head and flipping his wings, he neatly avoided the snapping fangs and struck at the basilisk with his claws. Another followed close behind while the others arrowed in from both sides. Lunging left; then right, Inui bashed them aside by using shear body weight alone, then threw himself forward to strike at the hunters circling his head.

Scrambling back to their feet, the fallen hunters laughed wickedly as they renewed their assault and uncoiled the long whips they carried from a single leather belt hung at their hips.

Flinching from the stinging lash licking at his face, the mighty serpent cut loose with a dragon-ish bellow that made the forest ring as he struck out again. This time, one of the hunters wasn't agile enough and screamed in agony as his left wing was pierced by slender fangs. Wrapping his tongue around the demon's torso the huge snake pulled the screaming hunter into his jaws and ended his life with a sickening crunch.

" He is good." thought Momo' as his admiration was tinged with sadness. " Maybe he doesn't need my help at all, so that's why he tossed me in here. Yes, that must be it." he told himself as tears slid down his cheeks. " He threw me here for my own protection."

A thunderously loud roar jerked him out of his misery and gasped at the horrifying sight of a demon turning into stone right before his eyes. Inui, the ear pieces of his glasses held firmly by his tongue, was staring at his antagonists with blazing orbs of golden fire.

But abruptly, his roar turned into a shriek of pain and the fighting serpent froze the spot, his eyes squeezed tightly closed.

" What the..." began Momo' then he drew a sharp intake of breath as the hunters laughed triumphantly, each one holding a large mirror before themselves like a shield.

" Try using your weapon now beast!" shouted one mockingly as his whip lashed Inui across the nose. " Look at us and you die by your own vision!"

Immobile, Inui shook but if it was from fear or fury Momo' didn't care. All that mattered to the mongoose now was that his powerful friend was in deep trouble and that he needed to act fast.

Swiftly circling around, Momo' was able to get behind the yelling demon then quick as a flash he launched himself from the undergrowth and latched onto the back of his neck. It gave out one shocked cry, then fell as blood poured from his throat and even before his victim had hit the ground, a snarling Momo' hurled himself at a second one. It too screamed and died in his jaws and as the remaining ones turned to attack the mongoose they lowered their shields... then too late they remembered their biggest threat and uttered hideous shrieks as they twisted into lifeless figures of stone.

The danger over, Inui slid up to a panting, wild eyed mongoose and said quietly; " The moment I have hands again, this battle will be valuable data. But for now, I owe you my thanks..and my life."

Gently nudging the stunned mammal so it turned its head and looked up at him, the basilisk replaced his glasses then proudly said; " Lets go home, Momoshiro; Hunter Slayer."

With the Jubilant creature prancing before him, Inui grinned as he made a firm resolve to never tell his friend how he could have simply replaced his protective eye shields at any time and taken them out himself...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It wasn't the hardest thing he had ever had to do in his life, but never the less it was scary, and Momo' was properly ashamed as he bowed low before Tezuka and asked his forgiveness.

Arms folded, his imperious voice stern, the Seigaku captain glared down his nose as he studied the shadowy echo of his team mates true self cowering in the grass before him. " While it's true you saved Inui's life and for that I'm forever grateful, you did run off for three days. Your disappearance concerned us all but the worst crime was neglecting your tennis. Unforgivable! You Momoshiro will not be permitted to touch a racket for a week and you will spend your time picking up balls! Understood?"

" Yes captain." replied Momo' meekly as he continued to bow.

" Look at my true face Mongoose spirit." said Tezuka just before dismissing his friend, and lifting his head, Momo's purple eyes widened at the sight of the great draconian ghost hanging over Tezuka's regal form. " Never again forget who and what you are. Now run one hundred laps."

As the bristle-haired youth moved out, Tezuka suddenly spied Ryoma arriving late and almost smirked at the sight of him attempting to sneak in unnoticed. ' _So you were watching! Well your mongoose is back, but as for your late arrival...'_

Hearing the mind voice, Ryoma flinched mightily then almost jumped out of his hide when his captain spoke aloud.

" Echizen! You are late! Unforgivable! Run One hundred laps!"

Stifling an urge to laugh, the dark-haired youth obediently trotted out and began to jog; his eyes lighting up as they met tender orbs of deep amethyst. Laying an arm on his boyfriends shoulders, his green-gold eyes glittered with emotional tears as he whispered a fond; " Welcome home."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The grueling laps finally came to end. All throughout, the others had noticed Momo' and Ryoma exchanging soft glances or gentle caresses and once; they had slowed down to share a lingering kiss. Some of the team had then shot an apprehensive glance at Tezuka as the captain followed their slow progress with his eyes, but the stoic youth was inexplicably permissive to the point of ignoring the runners as they shuffled awkwardly a few paces before breaking apart to trot hand in hand.

Now with their punishment behind them, they flopped to the ground and sat with heads back and eyes closed as their lungs heaved with the effort of breathing.

" Hew!" sighed Momo' as he passed a shaking hand over his face. " I hope I don't have to do that again in a hurry!"

" Mada mada." panted Ryoma but his lips were curving into a smile. Reaching out, the taller of the pair covered his boyfriend's hand then raised it to his lips. A shadow fell across them and they both looked up at a bland faced Kaido.

" Seen your 'wanted' posters yet?"

Mongoose spirit and young demon shared an inquiring glance, then stared up at the bandana wearing youth. Hands shoved deep into his shorts pockets, he hissed through his teeth and smiled slightly as if the sight of Momo' was amusing him.

" Over in the next district, there are posters of certain ' Hunter Slayer'. " Turning away, Kaido glanced back and spoke over his shoulder. " You may want to take a look."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The train ride was a peaceful one for Momo' and Ryoma as they sat close together and the shorter boy laid his head on his lover's strong shoulder. " I missed you." murmured the young demi dragon as he idly played with the open zip of his boyfriend's coat. " Where were you? and why did you run?"

In a quiet tone and with simple words, Momo' explained his sorrows and was surprised when Ryoma sat up to laugh gently.

" I never once thought you were useless and weak! But you have proved yourself haven't you Sempai? I think even Kaido will respect you now!"

The bristle-haired youth chucked at that. " The mamushi respect me? Never! Still..." he rubbed his chin as he smiled broadly. " I DID save his boyfriend!"

" And you saved me by coming back." said Ryoma huskily as he slid both arms around his lover and snuggled against his chest.

Closing his eyes, Momo' breathed a contented sigh and they were perfectly content to hold each other until the P.A. announced the imminent arrival at their destination.

Strolling from the train station, Momo's half lidded eyes snapped open and he rushed forward to examine a poster taped to a light pole. There on the stout wooden column for all the world to see were two very clear photo's of himself in normal mongoose form and the bold letters beneath read : REWARD OFFERED FOR INFORMATION ON THE WHEREABOUTS OF ''KITTY SAN" MUCH MISSED FAMILY PET. It then went on to state an address and contact phone number as well as the date of disappearance.

Blinking his large eyes, Ryoma spent a long moment drinking in the sight then turned questioningly to his Sempai as the youth squirmed uncomfortably. After a long silence, Ryoma finally lifted his right hand to point at the poster.

" And what will you do about this?"

" Hmmm..." stated the older teenager thoughtfully as he rubbed his chin. " I have an idea, but I need your help to pull it off. Now here's what we'll do..."

A young child sat dispiritedly on a well padded and comfortable lounge chair as he repeatedly turned over a black toy robot with idol sorrow. In his minds eye he kept seeing images of his pet as he skittered sideways with mouth open in mock attack while bouncing from one end of the room to the other, sometimes carelessly bumping into the walls or furniture as he played. But such memories bought painful tears to his large purple eyes and he sniffed as he sadly rubbed at his nose.

Watching him from the doorway, his father's own dark eyes glistened through long brown bangs then he sighed as he sat down and drew his crying son into his arms. " I'm sure we'll find him." he said softly as he caressed the child's long chestnut braid. " He is so unusual that someone's bound to notice..."

A ring at the doorbell cut through his words and pulled himself from his chair to smile down gently. " Maybe that's good news."

With the boy staring hopefully after him, Mr Yuy swiftly strode to the door and felt a jolt run through him at the distorted view of a youth holding something in his arms through the thick, smoky glass.

Reaching the door in three big strides he threw it wide and his normally serious eyes lit up at sight of the bristle-haired animal snuggled against the boy's chest.

" You found him!" he cried while eagerly reaching, but was surprised when his visitor stepped back and said; " Excuse me, but I must tell you something important."

Feeling his heart sink as he drank in the youth's stern expression and the way the mammal lay blissfully in his arms in a manner he had never done with his son, the man nodded and indicated his guest enter the house.

Following close behind as the man lead him down the hallway, Ryoma whispered his misgivings to his beloved and was told; " Don't worry, I'll protect you."

Pushing open a door, the adult spoke gently. " Hiromasa, this boy has found Kitty San but.."

Leaping off the chair with an excited shriek of " KITTY SAN!" the boy rushed up to claim his pet, but skidded to a confused halt when his previously gentle friend bared sharp fangs and hissed angrily.

" K..kitty San?...D..don't you know me?" Tears flooded the child's eyes and Ryoma felt a strange wrenching in his heart as the boy's legs gave out from under him and he sat on the carpet with a thump.

" Ah..I think I need to explain." murmured the dark-haired youth as he sat down on the closest chair. " He's name is Momo' and he ah..he isn't a cat."

" He isn't?" asked the man mildly as he tried to comfort his son once more.

" No." answered Ryoma flatly. " He's a mongoose and he has been my...pet for a long time." Cuddling his disguised lover close to he his heart he muttered " He went missing for three days.."

Squirming his way loose, Momo' climbed up Ryoma's shirt and commenced a non stop loving licking of his face and throat. Smiling down at him, he added "...and he is happy to be back with me."

Lifting his sad wet eyes, Hiro gazed wistfully at the pair as his former pet licked his way up the side of the strangers neck and nibbled lightly on his ears. " Kitty San really loves you. I can see that."

" Momo'. And I love him...very much."

A watery smile broke out over the child's face as he mustered the courage he knew he needed to say goodbye. " Do you think..can I...pat him? Just one last time.."

Touching his muzzle to Ryoma's lips, Momo' jumped down, then clawed his way up Hiro's legs. For a moment he let himself be held, then he struggled to get back to Ryoma. Climbing into his lap, the mongoose seemed to grin wickedly then lovingly rubbed his nose against the raven-haired teenager's groin.

" Ah..Momo'!" hissed Ryoma as his face turned a delicate shade of red and lower reign's grew uncomfortable. Covering his growing embarrassment as his lover cheerfully burrowed into his fly, the Seigaku singles star stammered a hasty " I have to go now." then stood up and peeled the clinging claws of the mongoose from his shorts.

" Sempai!" he hissed, then turned to leave. At the doorway, he paused thoughtfully then said to a misty eyed Hiromasa " You should get a cat. Go to any pet shop and buy a cat that's your own."

" Please tell me." said Mr yuy as his laid a hand on his son's shoulder. " The mongoose, were did you get him?"

" Momo' is from Egypt." Tugging at his hat, Ryoma muttered; " Excuse me." and walked away with acing loins and a burning desire to be alone with his lover.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

" My clan is from Egypt, but I was born here in Japan!"

Riding on Ryoma's shoulder, Momo the mongoose laughed then pushed his nose into his boyfriends ear as the youth broke into a run. Racing into the train station, he skidded to halt before a row of lockers then quickly retrieved the older teenagers folded clothes.

His breath leaving him in little pants as his arousal grew, the younger of the pair pulled the bristle-furred mammal into his arms and asked him if he wished to change back to human form.

" I don't think so." came a smug reply. " This is more fun and I get to kiss you all the way home."

" Mada mada da ne." grumbled the raven-haired youth as he boarded the train. " You had better change back when we get there."

By the time they did arrive, Ryoma's skin was flushed and his heart beat fast as they made for his boyfriend's house. Luckily, no one seemed to be home and the pair made it unobserved into the bristle-haired teenager's room.

Even before the door was shut, Momo' leapt from Ryoma's arms and grew into a naked human male right before his boyfriend's smoldering gaze. The green-gold orbs were so full of longing and love that the older youth's throat hurt with a painfull feeling of regret for having made his lover suffer in his sudden absence and decided with every fiber of his being to make up for it now.

Touching his cheek with the back of his forefinger, Momo' outlined his partner's jaw then ran it over his lips. Then he moved in to gently claim those lips and melt into the feast of sensation as he lover hungrily kissed him back. Removing Ryoma's shirt, he then worked his way down with his tongue and his mouth tenderly brushed over the shallow depression of his navel as his hands slid within his boyfriends loose shorts. As he arched his pelvis forward in invitation, Momo' responded with heat and passion as he took things slowly to fully pleasure his lover and this time, there would be no stopping him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Had anyone been watching the roof top of the Mongoose spirits home, they would have been startled by the sudden appearance of a regal looking youth from out of thin air. His noble features stern, Tezuka prepared to confront his great grandson about his training. But as a vision of what was happening in the room below his feet swept through his senses, the ancient dragon king let out a long sigh and carefully sat down as he firmly closed off his mind.

Free of the mental view, he hardly noticed the hard tiles digging into his back as he laid down and linked his hands behind his head to gaze wistfully at the deep blue of the heavens. A new image formed up before him as the sky outlined into the shape of twin cerulean orbs, then the ghostly manifestation of Fuji's smiling face seemed to hover phantom like before him.

As if in a dream, he reached out to caress the smooth skin and cup the slender cheek in his hand. But then an uncomfortable buzzing vibrated through his skull and he catapulted upright with snarl. Letting his slender dragon horns emerge from the sides of his head, the human disguised dragon felt the sensation intensify and knew with an icy felling of dread what it meant.

Dark Hunters. And they were close. Very close.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

End of sixth chronicle.

At last! WOOT! Finished!

Hope you all enjoyed it! So now you know why Ryoma's horns were buzzing in the previous chapter as it was the first time he had felt a Dark Hunter's presence and he was no ordinary demon! For the young demi dragon, such encounter wont be his last...

Coming next, an overlap story the covers the yet unwritten events surrounding the previous chronicles. Here's a preview...

Into a powerful but now extinct race, they were born as brothers. Once best friends, now bitter rivals; the youngest of the pair tries to forge his own destiny, but it's hard when lost in a shadow so huge...

Heart Of Dragon Gold Presents..." Battle of The Blood." A Fuij-Yuuta story.

Following that story will be ; He turns to The Blood for comfort while the youth in turn seeks his closeness for protection and love. With a gradual taming of an ancient wild heart, two worlds are about to collide...

"Echo's of a dragon's heart" Coming soon!


	19. Battle of the Blood

Welcome everyone to the seventh chronicle. This story will be an overlap that begins at the tournament where Fuji plays against Mizuki. Therefore, it will contain references to previous stories and lead in to the eight chronicle.

In this chapter you will learn a little of Tezuka's dragon past and the reason why he hides his emotions. But they are starting to slowly leak out, as you see.

A fair bit of Momo-Kaido fighting goes on as not only is it in the anime, but it's also fun to write.

Heart of Dragon Gold: Chronicles of the Mythic Brotherhood.

" Battle of The Blood."

Prologue

Darkness rode in its eternal cycle of night following day. Among the velvet black and glitter of the stars, the watchful moon gazed down to bathe the sleeping city in it's soft misty light.

Pushing its way through a flimsy barrier of gossamer curtains, the ruler of the shadows cast a faint pool of silvery radiance upon the quiet forms of two sleepers. Powerful beings, their kind once thrived in every corner of the globe but now; only the couple in the bed and their daughter were all that remained.

Several minutes past by as clouds drifted lazily before the round celestial orb and in the bedroom, a clock ticked loudly in the silence.

Beyond the window, the crisp air suddenly grew colder and an inexplicable shower of powdery snow began to drift down.

As if disturbed by the feather light rain, one of the sleepers moved about then tossed restlessly as she rolled onto her back. Feebly pushing at the blankets tucked about her, the brown haired woman moaned quietly in her slumber.

A bank of clouds scurried away from the shining face of the moon and soft light again streamed down to enter the bedroom, illuminating the sleeper's child swollen belly. Ponderously turning over she tried to return to the peaceful oblivion of sleep, but her rounded bulge dipped and heaved as infant moved within her to call her into awake fullness.

Blinking at the soft moonlight, she suddenly became aware of an anomaly occurring in the quiet night and swinging her legs from her bed she trod with catlike steps to marvel at the phenomenon beyond her window. Snow drifted down as a silent curtain to coat the ground in dusting of icing sugar. But it was not just the strange appearance of the unseasonable weather that bought a gasp to her throat and a stunned widening to her eyes as she lowered her gaze to stare into her garden.

A large bird, like that of a peacock only with the very distinctive head of a pheasant stood framed by the full moon as it perched on the top most branches of her tallest cherry tree. Fanning its large tail, it lifted its head to make a musical call that sounded like the mystic blend of harp and flute before spreading its huge wings and fading from sight.

Lifting her right hand to her chest as she contemplated the compelling vision, the woman suddenly cried out and doubled over as pain abruptly lanced through her abdomen. Mastering the sharp contraction by breathing in a series of rapid pants, she clung to the window ledge until it had past; then quickly walked back to her bed. Carefully easing herself down, her mind raced at the thought of the pain rippling across her belly as she held her breath.

An ache started in her lower back, causing her to place a hand on the side of her distended stomach as muscles again contracted and her mild anxiety jumped up a notch. '_It's too soon.'_ she thought as her discomfort mounted and a low groan escaped her. '_ You still have two weeks to go little one..'_ But as her contraction passed and her head cleared, she suddenly remembered back to a morning just under nine months ago when her daughter had sat down to breakfast and studied her mother intently.

" What is it Yumiko?" she had asked gently and had been thunderstruck by the child's trance like response.

_At the end of winter the snow will end its fling, but it will fall once more before it's gone._

_On that night the great bird of omen sing, and the true blood shall be born._

_Born with eyes cerulean blue, despised brother shall be his fate_

_Yet for his sibling love runs true, while younger glares at him with hate._

_Once grown he will tame the ancient heart of he who flies so bold,_

_The mighty beast proud king so tart, the dragon very old._

_Pursued by those the Hunters Dark, he will make his powers known,_

_With dragon who of fire bark, Mongoose and serpents treaty grown._

_Moon dog, Cat lord, Gold Demon rare, all shall ease his bitter pain_

_Then his brother's heart returns to him and breaks a holding chain._

_Strangers gaze upon his strength, as increasing powers grow._

_New ones bow in wonder, as fiercesome blood does flow._

_When the Hikari lord does challenge, his might will cloak the sun,_

_and he will break an ancient power, to bring down the bitter one._

_Then a time once passed will be lifted and renewed,_

_Each mythic stands before him, their lives once more reviewed._

_And all under the moonlight will rejoice due to his power great_

_For he shall stand bound to the gold, forever as his mate._

And now with those prophetic words spoken the morning of her child's conception returning to ring within her mind, the woman let out an exclamation of wonder as she realized what she had witnessed.

" The snow! The bird!..could it be?"

Gasping as a new contraction gripped her, her brows drew down and sweat beaded on her face. Pain increasing, her involuntary moans at last pierced her husband's slumber and he rolled over to peer at her through sleep heavy eyes. " Yoshiko?"

" Darling.." Whatever the woman was about to say was cut off by the onset of more pain and at once her partner was wide awake.

" Is it time?" Seeing his wife's immediate nod his face broke into a grin as he scrambled around to switch on the bedside lamps. Flipping back over, he spent a few heart beats studying her feverish skin then slipped his arms around her. " I'll call the doctor.."

" NO...time.." she panted as her body strained, then birth waters rushed from her in a sudden gush. " He dosn't..want to wait..." Pulling herself up, she slid to the floor and struggled into a squatting position. Forcing himself to be calm, the Honey-haired man moved into place behind her to support her as she gasped for breath and bore down.

Looking around her body, he saw the appearance of a hairy little head; then the shoulders followed as the woman screamed from the agony of the birth.

" One more push Yoshiko! That's it!"

Sweating and snarling from effort, her muscles bunched as she strained once more; then felt the slippery little body slide free of her. Voicing a relieved groan, she collapsed back against her husband and smiled weakly at him.

Laying between her feet, the new born uttered a deep cry as his arms and legs began to move and his mother reached down to tenderly hold her son in her arms.

" Born with eyes cerulean blue, despised brother shall be his fate."

The calm words spoken in the doorway caused the adults to whip around and stare at their daughter in open mouthed shock. As the man was the first to recover from her unexpected appearance he stood up and beckoned for her to approach them. Sitting, he then held his eldest child in his lap while carefully brushing aside the sleep tussled hair from her face as he spoke gently.

" Yumiko, what do you see?"

Turning her head to gaze serenely at her new brother, the future sight ' Blood' answered quietly.

" I see a bright dawning and a great ease for him to accomplish whatever he wishes to do. But..." she paused to frown sternly "...while those around him will respect, his brother will come to hate him."

Both her parents met this announcement with apprehension but did not question, as they knew from the time of their daughter's birth the girl's full power.

Cradled in his mother's arms, the infant started to drift into blissful slumber as his belly filled with warm milk. But just before falling asleep he yawned and opened his eyes. Twin orbs of unearthly blue glitter stared up for a moment, then closed as the baby slept.

Moving to the window as her mother laid down to get her own much needed rest and her Father keep a vigil beside them, Yumiko gazed out over the silent, moonlit garden to smile at the sight that met her eyes.

An old man with windswept brown hair looked up at her through hazel-gold eyes, then the ghostly shadow of a great gold dragon appeared to loom over him.

" Your mate has been born lord dragon." she whispered as the apparition faded into the darkness. " Now go and let yourself be reborn."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fuji Syusuke was fast developer and was crawling all over the place at five months, then taking his first wobbly steps by nine. His mother's belly was beginning to grow round from her latest pregnancy, and child would lay his head against the bulge whenever he could and smile his beautiful, calm smile.

" That's your baby brother." chuckled Yoshiko one day while turning away from the dishes she was washing to wipe her hands and lay them lovingly on her son's honey coloured hair.

Tipping his head back, the child beamed up at her then suddenly opened his eyes and spoke a name. " Yuu-ta." For a moment he clung to his mother's dress as his gleaming orbs fixed on her belly, then his smile returned and his chubby legs gave out so he sat down with a thump. Giggling, he stuck his thumb in his mouth, quite oblivious to the woman's shocked surprise.

His father entered the room then and proudly scooped his son from the floor to hold him over his head as the child's open eyes twinkled with delight. " A true Blood indeed! Look at him Yoshiko! Such eyes haven't been seen for almost two centuries! And his power! Can you feel it?"

" Yes." she said in a voice tinged with sorrow. " It worries me."

Turning his grey eyes to meet his wife's deep brown ones, he held Syusuke against his chest as he spoke with apprehension.

"You fear the Dark Hunters, and with good reason. Yumiko's prophecy... " Holding out one arm, he drew her to him and held his family close. Just then, the kitchen door swung open for the girl to stroll in; and not alone. Towering over her was the tall, winged form a shining Hikari whose blond hair almost hung to the ground and golden eyes stared at the smiling toddler.

"This powerful boy is not without protection." He said in a firm yet flat tone." He is the strongest Blood ever born, but he is not to know us for sometime. Such as been the lord Raidon's decree."

Recovering from the shock at having been graced with such noble presence, the adults could only nod in dumbstruck amazement as the angel abruptly departed in an orb of golden light.

"Never.." said Yoshiko as she collapsed weakly into the nearest chair, ".. have I seen a Hikari, let alone spoken to one. With such protection I now know we need not fear."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

From that moment on, a strange change occurred in the Fuji family as Syusuke's father constantly hovered over the boy, watching his every move and becoming over protective to the point of obsessive. His wife and daughter tried talking sense into him but he refused listen as a kind of madness gripped him and he became convinced by the prophecy his child was some kind of messiah.

Even the birth of his second son was tainted by his behaviour as he snatched the new born, peered eagerly into its eyes, then turned away in disappointment at the sight of normal looking blue-grey orbs.

For Syusake and his sister, it was a joyous occasion as the older boy held his brother and said "Yuuta." But for the infant, he distinctly felt his father's indifference and his brother's incredible power and from that very moment just minutes after his birth, the first seed of bitter jealously was sown.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter one

Morning. A time to herald the beginnings of great events or to stare in sorrow at the flamboyant colours as for some reason one may dread the coming of the new day. But for the dark-haired youth wearing a light blue uniform and fixing his adversary with a stare across the flimsy barrier of a Tennis net, he was in a state of neither awe nor sorrow. While true he had come to the arena for battle, the only injury's he would suffer this day would be wounded pride and his throat would burn from swallowing the bitter draught of defeat.

For the one so sternly facing him, only one thought crossed his mind, and that was to thoroughly crush his challenger as he met the teenager's determined eyes. The faintest shadow of a smirk then played over his lips as his telepathic powers effortlessly invaded the human's skull to pry into silent thoughts that betrayed his inner turmoil.

"Damn it, come on!" the rival team member growled in a manner that himself and the gold dragon alone could hear. "Even if you are the Seigaku champion, you are still just an ordinary high school student."

'_Ordinary? I think not human.'_ was Tezuka's silent answer as he dealt the ball in his right hand a sharp squeeze.

Startled by the subtle show of strength, the youth braced himself for the captain's assault and with a quick toss the ball flew high; only to charge over the net in a blind fury and slam down like a rocket. Staring unbelievably at the stunning ace, he slowly lifted his eyes to gaze into fierce orbs of hazel-gold framed by untidy brown hair as it was pushed about by the rising wind.

Breathing heavily, he watched closely as his enemy bounced his next ball a few times; but his efforts to catch the ball were in vain and all too soon, the battle was over.

Leaving the court to the sound of "Game, Seigaku! Six games to zero." the ruler of dragons in his human disguise strode calmly among his team mates to accept their acclaim with quiet dignity. After exchanging a quick word with the golden pair as they themselves strode off to war, the bespectacled teenager's eyes absent mindedly strayed to Fuji.

Bright sunlight glimmered on his honey-brown hair, bringing out golden high lights that shimmered as his soft crown was stirred by the winds cloying fingers. His lids were down, hiding his brilliant blue orbs as he intently watched the match before him and his mouth was curved in its permanent smile. Although his arms were folded, his body was perfectly relaxed and Tezuka could feel a wave pleasure radiate from him as his friends on the court scored again.

A profound string of emotions began to struggle inside him then, and his ancient soul quivered with distress as he took a deep breath to calm himself as feelings buried deep inside for so very long began to slip. True he had the respect of his fellow dragons, but it was not love, for his kind had no concept of the word and even though there were rare times when a male and female would form an exclusive attachment that allowed the male prime mating rights when she rose to breed, there was still no affection involved.

Unwittingly, his mind began to drift back to ten thousand years into his past; to day _she_ had appeared. Her name had meant " The pure snow" and like her name she had been a beautiful white dragon whose scales glittered like a fresh fall on a clear day. She had come into mating readiness and many males had gathered to begin an impatient wait for her launch.

Never once driven by a mating urge, Tezuka had been content to just watch as she roared, stomped and spread her wings in a pre flight display and her deliciously cloying odor drew new admirers and the numbers swelled further. Concerned that such a large gathering of lust driven males could get unruly, the king had stepped up to offer his protection. But then, the mating ready female half blinded by her own driving needs had misinterpreted his action and thinking he was claiming her, she turned her full attentions on him.

She began to rumble in deep kind of purr; rubbing her warm body along his own and passing her tempting odor directly beneath his nose. At first he turned away in an effort to resist, but then sense and reason left him as his body betrayed him and he fell victim to her seduction. The other males had rumbled and growled in quiet anger as their ruler roared and spread his wings across her in a gesture of claim, but the second born of the noble metallics; the great sliver Lucius, confronted his king and bluntly ordered him to stay away from the one he wanted for his own.

Blinded by instinct, the gold met such a challenge with defiance and a fierce battle between them took place. Driven by rage and unquenchable hormones they had rushed each other, savagely flaying with claw and wing as they circled each other and dodged the deadly blasts of their breath weapons.

The few who tried to intervene were forced to retreat as the kings fire burnt or the sliver's ice snapped at their scales and even the mighty bronze and his copper companion had to step down as the two strongest of their kind fought.

Suddenly, the conflict had come to an abrupt halt as the female screamed out a mating call and they had launched themselves skyward in pursuit of her to join the great chase. In spite of their on going combat as they snarled at each other, the two mighty metallics swiftly passed out all opposition to close in on the snowy female.

It had been Tezuka who with a sudden, unexpected lunge violently attacked the silver scale, causing great damage to front leg and left wing and while Lucius had spiraled off to roar with the agony of his pain and defeat; the gold had claimed his prize.

Snorting himself back to the present, Tezuka shivered a little at the distant memory of his pleasure so very long ago. It had been a bittersweet victory, but it was also to be the only mating he had ever known as guilt over wounding his best friend ate at his soul and kept him out of all such flights thereafter.

Over time the silver's wounds had healed, but his flight abilities had been diminished and he could never fly a mating female again. Filled with remorse, Tezuka had tried to apologize but the irascible silver had driven him from his territory and the dragon lord had not seen him since.

Forced to leave as_ Drabine chuf _also turned against him and spurned the protection of the clans, Tezuka had never seen the thirty seven eggs she had laid. But over time word had reached him through varies sources that inspite their incredible strengths and abilities, all but a single female had fallen victim to Dark Hunters. He had tried in vain to seek out his daughter, but the white-gold dragon kept eluding him and last word he had ever received of her that she had been lost to Aion after baring a demon's child.

" And that child is still alive, I can feel it." He thought sadly as he gazed at Fuji. " And the 'Blood.' No, I cannot love him. My heart was broken when Jinnai left me and just as I thought it had finally healed after a millennia of sorrow, I lost the friendship of my silver brother." Wrenching his gaze away from the 'Blood' he painfully realized that the emotional baggage he had dragged around before modern day humans even existed was too hard to unload, so therefore he kept his emotions well hidden. But once recalled, Tezuka could not forget the Basilisk's first ever words a few years ago of him needing a true mate; nor the enigmatic reason he had been drawn into a certain garden almost eighteen years ago...

That Basilisk stood before him now, but the old serpent's mind was elsewhere as he gazed steadily at a raven-haired Elf intently studying the end of the doubles match.

Lifting his eyes to the sky, Inui sighed into the sunlight. " It's burning hot today." he remarked as he turned to walk away and Tezuka leaned his back on the court fence to fold his arms and stare after him.

'_ What are you up to old friend?'_ his hazel-gold orbs seemed to say as the spiky-haired youth vanished around a corner. But then the sound of Fuji's voice speaking to Ryoma drew his attention and he unwillingly found himself staring once more as his great grandson walked past the ' Blood' and onto the battle field.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

His deep blue eyes glittering as he watched the demi-dragon start his match, the human disguised elf smirked as he threw a quick glance at the approaching juice fiend then ignored him to study the Seigaku singles star's every move.

A low hiss rang out behind him that carried the unmistakable feel of a veiled threat, then a deep voice spoke calmly. " Have you got any data?"

Not bothering to turn around, Mizuki answered smoothly. " Yes Inui."

Shoving his hands deep into his pockets, the tall youth let his fingertips toy with the cover of his note book, then his voice took on a more authoritative tone. " You are the manger of St Rudolf team and the product of a mixed blood line aren't you?"

Inwardly sighing, the black-haired mythic never took his eyes off Ryoma as he acknowledged such well known information. " Yes, I am. You have been watching me haven't you?"

Tearing his gaze from the fascinating singles game, he gave a little snort of irritation and turned to face his questioner.

" I am Mizuki. It's an honor that you know of me."

Bluntly ignoring such blatant sarcasm, Inui decided to be direct. " Why are you here?"

Voicing a low chuckle, Mizuki mastered his irritation by seizing a dangling forelock of hair and repeatedly twisted it around his middle and index finger

" Why I'm here for the same reason you are belly crawler." he all but purred while glancing up coyly to gage the great serpent's reaction, but when none was forthcoming, he sniggered and spoke on. " My school is going to play and they are going to win. By my estimate, St Rudolf will win the doubles two; six-zero. The doubles one; six-two." Pausing for a moment as his hand kept up a steady twirling rhythm in his hair, he smiled slyly and continued. " The singles Three is my game and I will win six-two"

" Very impressive" drawled Inui in a tone that was anything but and caused the smooth talking elf to release his hair and glare at him. " You are really good at analysing. Data might help but.."

Mizuki chuckled a sinister " But?" and the taller youth leaned in as he rumbled; " ...sometimes it doesn't work."

" You sure?" replied the elf as he studied the ghostly echo of Inui's true form with his large, azure eyes. " We will win, for even a dragon has its weaknesses"

For a long moment, Inui stared; then strolled nonchalantly up to the fence to gaze at his team mate's opponent as Mizuki whispered in a menacing undertone; " I ever know _your_ weakness serpent lord."

Smirking, the mixed elf waited for a reaction and was sorely disappointed when the basilisk opened his mouth to speak.

" Akiyama senior high has dramatically improved. And weakness you say? It appears they have become very tough thanks to your intervention, but apart from two demons, they are still mere human mortals. So I shall disregard them, and _you_ had best fear the danger that's _us_."

Knowing he wasn't going to bait Inui no matter what he said, Mizuki sniggered then turned his back. But just before fully dismissing the conversation, he glanced back over his left shoulder to smile and say calmly; " Yes, and thank you for the warning Inui kun, but I have what I want and victory will be mine." Starting to walk, he added; " I'm looking forward to our game. See you."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ryoma had won, but it had been far more like a slaughter as he wiped the court with his adversary in a six to one walk over. Joining his team, he caught the words; " Tezuka, we had better watch out for St Rudolf." and giving his cap brim a tug he wandered over to Momo' as the Mongoose watched the Fudomine game on the opposite court.

Akira Kamio was hurtling about like a demented cheetah as taunted his challengers and the young demi dragon answered his boyfriend's excited comment with a non committal grunt at the half Hikari's flawless display. Catching the scent of a true angel drifting on the breeze, Ryoma shifted his gaze then fixed his green-gold orbs on the flame haired form of a hidden upper realm dweller perched on the roof tiles of the covered vending machines and feeling a sudden thirst, the raven-haired youth strode towards them as his bristle-haired sempai chattered beside him.

Closely observing the half breed and his demon prince partner, Sengoku of the Divine Star clan was jolted out of his silent musings

as he felt a powerful force thrum through his invisible wings. Hunting out the source, he spied a young demon in the company of a mongoose spirit and his deep blue orbs widened with delight as his second sight carefully studied the hidden shadows of the imp's true self. ' _How is it one such as yourself holds such an aura? I was certain the 'Blood' among you was second in strength to the lord dragon, but you...'_

Unable to contain his curiosity, the angel guardian leapt from his perch to touch down lightly before them and smile warmly at the pair gazing back at him with mild surprise.

" You are a Hikari!" exclaimed Momo' as he took a closer look, but the son of heaven ignored him to beam at Ryoma.

" I've seen you play and you're pretty good!" Laughing as he flicked a finger at his temple, the fire-haired youth added playfully; " Thanks for the last time! It takes a very quick _demon_ to catch me out!"

" Well it's clear he knows what you are," Whispered Momo' in his boyfriend's ear. " but Ryoma, do you know him?"

" No." rumbled the singles star in a bored tone. " It's the first time we've met."

Somewhat put out by the youngster's behaviour, Sengoku let out a startled " Oy! Oy!" then proceeded to remind the disinterested youth of the time he had knocked him out by shooting a direct hit into his face with a practice ball.

" Don't remember." Murmured the imp under his breath and the Hikari decided to dismiss the incident with a laugh. Placing one hand in his pocket, he turned his attention to Momo' and inquired after Tezuka.

" He is fine and very strong" replied the mongoose spirit proudly.

Sengoku nodded his agreement, then half turned away as his arms folded and his eyes closed. " But Yamabuki has some powerful players and Akutsu has _never_ been beaten."

" Hey!" said Ryoma suddenly making the angel look at him. " Are you any good?"

" Who me?" he muttered as he pointed at his own chin. " Am I good?" Drawing himself up, he gave his questioner a superior smirk and prepared to go into lustrous detail of his amazing tennis playing prowess; when a voice speaking right in his ear effectively cut him off.

Long forelock of red hair concealing one bright azure eye, Akira grinned at the Yamabuki vice-captian. " Hey Sengoku! and Seigaku, here you are!"

Shiba's smiling face appeared over the flame-hared youth's shoulder and two full blood Hikari briefly touched invisible, curved wings in a formal greeting before the woman excitedly spoke. " Wow! All the opponents are gathered here!"

A few minutes of cheerful banter regarding the tournament followed, but then Kaido joined the group just as Akira was reminding the group of his victory over the mamushi with Momo' adding his own snide remark and the atmosphere changed as if someone had flicked a switch.

" Who did you say lost?" he growled as he fixed Momo' with his beady, pale eyes.

" Em..Kaido!" gasped the mongoose as his mind reeled over the naga's sudden appearance.

" Which fool did you say lost?" he asked in a tone dripping with malice.

Covering himself with nervous bravado, Momo' smirked as he met the bandanna wearing youth's harsh glare.

" Haven't you heard?" He chuckled smugly " I'm talking about the fool in front of my eyes!"

'_Here we go again' _sighed Ryoma to himself as the outraged naga shoved his face in front of Momo's and the pair locked eyes in a stare of challenge.

" Is that so?" he hissed as his forked snake tongue briefly flicked out.

At that moment, the cheerful voice of Akira rang out and seemed to caress the snarling duo. " Hey mamushi! You're here just in time! But you still wont beat us!" Gazing from one to the other, the red head frowned as two ignored him. " Hey!" he grumbled indignantly. " Are you even listening?"

Lips drew back from white teeth and Momo's hair rippled as a sharp growl clawed its way up his throat. Showing his slender snake fangs, Kaido answered his a loud hiss.

" What's with these guys," Akira stared to say, but was interrupted by the arrival of his captain. " Kamio, Shinji! Time to go!"

Pausing to raise an eyebrow at the sparring mythic's, Tachibana turned to Ryoma and remarked; " The snake and the mongoose, eternal rivals. But shouldn't you stop them?"

" Oh," said the young demon with a yawn " You get used to it."

" I see." said Kippei with barely concealed amusement as he turned away. " Say hello to the dragon lord for me." pausing, the demon prince glanced back over his shoulder and flipped his right hand in a jaunty wave. " See you in the final, and find a water bucket for those two.."

" Ryoma" drawled Sengoku as he indicated the snarling, hissing and spitting fighters with his chin. " We should separate them before they hurt each other."

" No way" snorted the younger boy as his eyes closed and he linked his hands behind his head. " Touch one now and they might

bite you."

Shaking her head after failing to get their attention, Shiba sighed in exasperation. " They aren't listing in all! I think they will eat each other before they're through!"

" Yes" agreed Tomo and Sakuno " They have a very bad relationship."

" But they can't help themselves" Laughed Inoue as he walked up to join the group. " It's in their nature to fight and for such creatures, arguing is as natural as breathing!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fully aware of the conflict but loath to interfere as he was trying to relax, Tezuka allowed himself the luxury of a sigh before immersing himself in the task of slaking his thirst. The day WAS quite hot, but being the creature he was, the soaring temperatures hardly fazed him. Soaring _tempers_ however were another matter and after a few more minutes he lowered his can and sent a firm mental command for them to '_Stop it right now or run two hundred laps._ '

Seeing a clear picture in his mind of the combatant mythics springing clear of each other as though burnt, the dragon king hummed in satisfaction then noticed that Fuji was speaking to him. Hands resting behind his head, the 'Blood' youth smiled down at his sitting captain and spoke dreamily. " Listen to Hyotei. They have the court completely surrounded and never stop cheering."

_"And Atobe never stops bragging."_ thought Tezuka wryly "_ He is sending so loud I'm surprised the humans can't hear him!"_

_' We are doing well.'_ a deep voice broke into his mind. ' _But my Hikari is not THAT loud.'_

_' Be silent Idnuhk Lmyf!'_

A quiet chuckle rang throughout Tezuka's mind and the bronze left him to his peace.

Soothing his troubled soul by taking a long pull at his drink, he tuned back into Fuji as the Tensai stared off into space." I want to play once under such cheering."

" Perhaps one day you will." replied the taller youth as he drained his can then pushed to his feet. " But for now, we must play our best against St Rudolf. Syusuke, are you prepared?"

Lips curving up, the honey-haired teenager nodded eagerly. He started to walk back to the team, but stopped when his captain failed to follow him. Stepping back, he peered into the hazel-gold orbs regarding him intently. " Tezuka?"

" Your brother plays for St Rudolf. Do not let any feelings you have get in your way."

Sensing his sibling's presence somewhere close by, Fuji's smile slipped and he firmly reassured his leader that nothing would break his tennis concentration. Acknowledging his assurance with a firm nod, Tezuka spun on his heel and walked rapidly away; but almost slammed himself to a stunned halt when a thought from his team mate leaked out to him.

" _My feelings? But what of yours? Why do you lock yourself away?"_

_" Because you would never understand." _ Tezuka told himself, then he ruthlessly clamped down on his lonely heart and forced himself to keep walking.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

" Seigaku, please gather here!"

Answering Ryuzaki's authoritative summons, the eager players gathered about her and fell into an anticipating silence.

Casting a quick eye over her team, the old coach announced the play off's.

" Singles one: Tezuka. Singles two: Fuji Singles three: Echizen." Three heads nodded sagely and she consulted her clip board once more. " Doubles one: Kikumaru and Oishi. Doubles two: Momoshiro and Kaido"

For split second, ominous silence hung over the group as an oppressive cloud, then it was shattered by an outraged, high pitched squeal from Momo'. " DOUBLES!"

" WHAT?!" hissed kaido as his eyes bulged from their sockets. " DOUBLES? WITH _THIS _GUY?!"

Stiff hair rippled and sharp fangs lanced down from both sets of gums as the snake and mongoose roared at each other.

" TEN LAPS NOW!" snapped Tezuka in irritation as he felt himself snap. Resisting an urge to flame them so they ran faster, Tezuka suddenly felt Five hundred million years old and knew he had taken all he could from the warring pair this day.

_' Tezuka, that's not like you.' _ came the worried sound of Ryuzaki speaking to his mind. ' _Are you alright?'_

' _Yes, perfectly.'_ he calmly informed her at once. Turning to Inui, he asked the basilisk for his latest data.

Eyes hidden behind his thick glasses, the spiky-haired youth stared hard at his captain then cleared his throat as he his right hand rose to absentmindedly toy with the object.

" St Rudolf is made up of many strong players and they are all powerful mythics of the Brotherhood. They have two of your kind," he said to Momo as the mongoose spirit stumbled back into the group. " and two Elves. But one is a dark elf noble and the other.. The hardest ones to beat will be the Tengu, the Demon and..." turning to look directly at Fuji, he firmly announced " ..the 'Blood' "

A surprised mummer ran through the group and Inui decided to enlighten them. " That 'Blood' is Syusuke's younger brother. His name is Yuuta and he has trained thoroughly to gain a place in the team. He is called " The Left Handed Killer" and he is coming to beat you!"

Lifting his left wrist, Fuji gazed at wistfully at it. " But I'm not left handed."

" That's right." Nodded Inui as he folded his arms. " This time he is not playing you. I heard it from the mixed elf directly who as trained with the intention of playing you himself."

Oishi hummed loudly then swept the team with his gaze. " This 'Blood' is an Empath."

" So his a threat nya?" remarked Eiji with concern

" An Empath?" asked Kachiro nervously " What's that?"

" An Empath can feel what's going on around him and sense a person's thoughts." explained Oishi patently " They can even draw off someone's pain to heal them, but that is very dangerous."

" Then he could read his opponents moves and know how he is going to play!" cried the wererat. " We could lose!"

" Baka!" laughed a smug faced Horio. " We will win because our players never lose!"

" Every one loses sometime." sighed Katsuo as bristle-haired power house and bandana wearing player picked up their rackets.

" Don't miss a single ball snake!" snarled Momo' in annoyance.

" You too weasel!" hissed Kaido.

" HUH!" they snapped together as they turned away in a huff.

Exchanging a very doleful look, the freshman trio whimpered as one; " Seigaku's in trouble!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The brown haired youth curled his lip as he strode into the tennis grounds, firmly planting his feet with every grim step he took. Steely eyes a mixed shade of light blue and dolphin hide grey stared determinedly at the battle field and the words " Singles three" drifted from his lips like a mantra. _He_ was here, the teenager could feel his energy thrumming throughout his blood and his fist clenched about the strap of his gear bag tightened with a leathery crunch.

Spying his team lounging about the shaded vending machines, the ' Blood' quickly joined them. Studying his clip board, Mizuki muttered the words; " Just as I expected" then turned to greet his team mate with outstretched arms. " Sorry Yuuta" he all but purred as he released the youth from his brief embrace. " My information has proven wrong."

" What do you mean...wrong?" grumbled Yuuta as he eyed his boyfriend suspiciously.

" I thought singles three was Syusuke, but Inui mislead me."

His head snapping to one side, Yuuta snarled resentfully.

" So you have to give up your idea of a brother competition." went on Mizuki smoothly.

Lifting his feral gaze, Yuuta said forcefully; " I have nothing to do with him."

Behind his back, Nomura laughed nastily. " If Fuji's brother loses it will be embarrassing!"

Whirling about, the grey-eyed youth reached the mongoose in two big strides to snarl into his startled face. " What did you say? Who is Fuji's little brother? What the hell is this " Fuji's brother!" I am me! My name is YUUTA!"

Defensively holding up both hands, the spiky-haired mythic backed away fearfully. " I'm sorry! I... I heard you were the true Blood's brother! Sorry!"

" _True_ Blood?!" Yuuta was practically screaming as Nomura ran from him. " I too am a _Blood!!_ I have _my _powers! _Never_ compare us!"

" Yuuta, be calm." said Mizuki placatetingly while studying his clip board, " I'm sorry, but this time please beat Echizen."

Glaring after the fleeing mongoose, Yuuta struggled to control his temper then turned away.

" You got it Yuuta?" asked the mixed elf without looking at the 'Blood' as he kept his finger on his notes.

" No problem." growled the teenager sulkily as he started to walk without direction. " I have to go." He couldn't, wouldn't allow the sharp tongued Mizuki to see the hot tears forming in his eyes as his anger burned. "No match with Fuji" he snarled feeling totally cheated.

Watching his tense shouldered form dwindle in the distance, Mizuki's lips curved into an evil smirk as he spoke to his captain. The dark elf noble had his concerns, but the mixed blood allayed his fears by fully explaining his motives.

" Once you and Kareda have won, the rest will be easy, for I Intend to crush Fuji before his brother's eyes then Yuuta will be the only 'Blood' and under my command!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Team Seigaku had been overcome with a sudden snack attack and Ryoma had been the one elected to visit the nearby mall. Hands loaded down by two full shopping bags, he trudged back to the courts and was met by his anxious class mates.

" Ryoma," wheedled Kachiro as he held out an imploring hand and tried to relive the singles star of his burden. " allow me to carry them!"

Blind and deaf to the wererat's pleas, Ryoma stared straight ahead but stopped when a brown-haired, grey-eyed teenager stepped directly into his path. For a few heart beats they scrutinized each other as they took careful measure of their strengths and weaknesses, then the older boy broke the spell with his words. " You are Echizen Ryoma?"

" Yeah." replied the short youth in a bored tone. " Who are you?"

" Fuji Yuuta."

Ryoma smirked as his mind swiftly processed this new information. " _The brother"_ he thought, " _I see..."_

" Oh wow!" cried Katsuo in awe. " Ryoma's next opponent..."

"...Is Fuji sempai's brother!" finished Horio for him importantly.

A startled look flashed across the youth's face, then his fists clenched as rage took its place. Leaning in to glare straight into two sets frightened eyes, he snapped angrily; " Not brother! I am Yuuta!"

Gasping an apology the three boys dropped into a deep bow, but Ryoma stood in upright arrogance; a very clear expression of " yeah, whatever" plastered onto his impassive features. Seconds later, the moment passed and Ryoma decided he had given the scowling stranger enough of his time.

Smirking, he stepped past the 'Blood' and holding aloft his right bag, he muttered a quiet; " Thanks for the info." as he firmly dismissed the younger Fuji by strolling off without a second look. Voicing a frantic call of " Wait for us!" his friends rushed after him, leaving a seething Yuuta to snarl; " You will pay for this insult!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cool breezes sighed over the battle field, but they swiftly faded away to a mere whisper as the midday heat made its presence known. Two rows of seasoned warriors lined up on opposite sides of the neutral zone to consider strategies and search for gaps in each others armor.

Most of the assembled faces reflected determination, but one pair of eyes burned with the dark fires of hatred as they bored into the closed lids of the one standing impassively before him. But the green-gold eyes beside the calm one rolled up in a look of open contempt, and Yuuta almost flinched at the power surrounding him.

"_He feels like Sysuke or like.."_ his thoughts stalled as his gaze drifted sideways to settle on Tezuka. " _So that's the dragon king. Very strong. Huh, Nomura will be like flea to him. I can almost pity the weasel."_

The two teams performed the required bow of courtesy, then they separated to begin their attacks.

Throwing himself to the ground, Kaido tended his loose shoe laces and grumbled a surly; " I never thought I would be stuck playing with you." to an annoyed Momo' who shot back; " Its no fun for me!" as he tapped the naga's back with his racket.

" Don't touch me!" he snarled as his arm flung out to push away the offending object. Unfortunately, the force of the shove drove it up into Momo's face and his angry cry of " Hey mamushi! That hurts!" split the air.

Reaching his very low mongoose tolerance limit, Kaido leapt to his feet, seized his antagonists shirt and hissed into his face. " I'll do more than hurt you with a racket!" Long, slender needles lanced down from his gums and he almost touched the mongoose spirit's nose with his darting serpent tongue. " Feel my fangs rat!"

Unfazed by the unearthly display, Momo' spoke steadily. " Let go Kaido."

The only answer was a another hiss, then the warring pair both shouted; " You wanna fight?"

'_ Do you two want to run laps until moonrise?'_

But ever Tezuka's sternly delivered ultimatum failed to penetrate their wall of fury and the skirmish continued to play out.

Standing beside the frustrated dragon king, Ryoma shoved his hands deep in his shorts pockets to mutter; " The day has started."

Hearing him, Fuji chuckled his light, silvery laugh as he commented. " They can't help themselves for it's the way they were born."

" That's right." added Inui as he smirked at the photos in his data file. " Those two have fought from the second they first met. Oishi, remember that brawl they had in lower school?"

" How can I forget?" Replied the moondog with a sigh as his mind drifted back and he envisioned the past.

He and Inui had heard the unmistakable sounds of violent arguing floating from the tennis club locker room and the pair had walked in to discover them in their true forms. The young nanga's coils were wrapped around a screeching mongoose who's teeth held the mythic's human left arm in a vicelike grip and the harsh sound made Oishi's ears ring.

Leaping in, the older youths intervened. But the night canine fell victim to a savagely hard blow from Kaido's snake body and flew through the air to impact heavily with the bank of lockers behind him. A large box of tennis balls precariously balanced atop them teetered then fell, landing squarely upon Oishi's head.

The resulting startled yelp and cry of " Hey! That's enough!" had pulled them from the heat of battle, but the clashing still when on.

" Look at them nya." sighed Eiji, effectively jolting his partner from his thoughts and he joined his frustrated sigh to those of the others as Momo's growl of ; " Kaido, don't encumber me," drifted into his ears.

Out on the court, Mizuki sat on the coaches bench and smiled maliciously at the naga's angry return of " Don't _you_ encumber _me_ rat!"

Sniggering, the raven-haired elf twirled his long bangs between his fingers; then he lifted his head to gaze slyly at Yuuta.

" _The snake and the mongoose are not the only natural born enemies ruled by an instinct to fight."_ he thought "_ Yuuta, I will destroy your brother in way you cannot and then every one will be in awe of you alone."_

Standing among his team mates, the younger of the ' Blood' curled his lip as the pair on the court called an uneasy truce and moved into play positions. Blue-grey orbs then strayed over to rest upon an angelic face framed by honey-brown hair and his eyes narrowed into hateful slits as he studied the aura surrounding his brother. For now, the misty light glowed a lovely shade of sky blue to show he was relaxed, but as Momo' took a point using dunk smash and his partner hissed thus starting a new bout of fighting; that shade took on a pinkish tinge to show anxiety.

Then something so unexpected happened that Yuuta gripped the fence wire as he stared in disbelief at a sight he was certain only he could see. The dragon king in his human body stood close behind Syusuke and the phantom echo of his true form hung over the Tensai as an invisible fog. But that in its self was not extraordinary. What had caught the young 'Bloods' incredulous gaze was the shadow of the dragon's head lowering until his jaw was resting on his brother's shoulder and the hazel-gold eyes closed as that great muzzle gently brushed the side of Syusuke's neck.

But somehow, the gold was hiding his action and it was quite obvious to a startled Yuuta that his brother was completely unaware of the almost _loving_ caress. Grinding his teeth, the left handed youth struggled to prevent the hated words of his sister from echoing in his mind, but they massed together to burst through the walls of his sub consciousness and flooded his brain in an unstoppable torrent.

" _Once grown he will tame the ancient heart, of he who flies so bold."_ Squeezing his eyes shut, Yuuta tried to stem the flow but the rest of the current ruthlessly pushed its way through. " _The mighty beast proud king so tart, the dragon very old."_

" NO!" he firmly told himself. " That's not what you are seeing! It cannot be! An immortal dragon can _never love a human!"_

Yet as he dared open his eyes for a second look, he saw the creature still nuzzling his brother and the end of the prophecy leapt up to torment him. "_And all under the moonlight will rejoice due to his power great, for he shall stand bound to the gold, forever as his mate."_

" And that in itself is lie!" his mind snarled as his eyes burned. " A Blood cannot live forever! Syusuke! Why you? Why is it the king of the dragons would ever want you and why is it you are so much better than me?"

To be continued...

Note: For those who see the word : TART only as a kind of pastry, the word also means Severe, and Tezuka is often severe!!

That prophecy also gave me one hell of a headache as I cannot write poetry to save my life! Sure, it started out rhyming correctly, but faltered somewhere in the middle and I just left it as it was.

The bird that foretells Fuji's imminent birth comes from Chinese Mythology. Head of a pheasant and body of a peacock, it was a bird of good omen, and would only ever appear to herald great events such as the birth of a powerful emperor.

According to my research, winter in Japan is from December through to February and march is the beginning of spring. I am assuming by toward the end of February that the winter snow would be over, but if this is not the case, then I do apologise for my mistake.

I also have no idea if Fuji was born early, late, or right on time, but I do know his birth date is Feb. 29. and of course being a powerful Blood, he just HAD to be born under strange circumstances!!


	20. Battle of the Blood 2

Welcome one and all to more Mythic Drama! My poor Eiji...My computer...has been very ill with a dreaded virus bought on by our other comp...Oishi...but all is well..for now...If I can just get MSN to work again...sigh..

But enough mindless dribble because things are heating up!

Alaena Flame Dragonstar: Love that name! Welcome to the Mythic Brotherhood. Thank you for your " Great Fic" remark and hope you enjoy the up coming Tezuka-Fuji warmth, drama, angst, etc...

Analine: Glad you loved the description of Fuji's birth and even more suspense is building up!

Chibimina 121: Yes, I did promise you Gundam-ness. ( How can I refuse my "little sis?") Now who else have I sneaked in? Sinister chuckle...

Kagome Girl 21: To my mental twin: Hope I keep pleasing you! Want to chat but Eiji went BOOM! Then I had to go out..Ah, the joys of a busy life...

Rubymoon 17: I'm STILL not telling you what Mizuki is, so just be patient! I have however thrown in a small hint!

Ruji: I was very relived to see you say the prophecy was beautifully written because..damn! It gave me one heck of a head ache! LOL

Tristripe: Oh yes, Eiji is so fickle! But at the same time, try changing ANY cats mind once it really wants to do something. As for the last thing you said...heehee..Tezuka did FULLY tune out to give them privacy and besides, they didn't know he was there...

Yoshikochan: YES! The Fuji brothers! I love them too and the big match between Syusuke and Mizuki is on its way! The shocking truth will be revealed!

Disclaimer: Well, much as I would love to shout from the roof tops that Prince of Tennis belongs to me, I can't. because it doesn't. Dragons, Demons and other Mythics belong to themselves.

" Battle of The Blood"

Part 2

Story: Tora Macaw

.-.-.-.-.

Tezuka stood as though carved from stone. On the court before him, his team mates traded savage verbal blows; stopping only when an angry linesman yelled at them to stop fighting and resume the game or be disqualified. '_And should that happen,'_ the dragon king silently warned the aggressive pair; '_you'll both be running laps until my next hundred hatchday celebration!'_

At once, the quarreling duo sprang apart to continue the fight against St Rudolph and the regal captain of Seigaku suddenly became aware of Fuji standing right before him. An intense longing to lean against the 'Blood' for comfort rose up as an unstoppable wave, yet he ruthlessly clamped down on his desires as he abruptly realized his emotions were betraying him; for his own ancient heart was reaching out and manifesting itself in the form of his dragon body nuzzling the youth in front him.

Firmly regaining control of such unwelcome actions, Tezuka stepped back a few paces, then forced himself to completely focus on the match as the raven-haired Tengu leapt high to take a powerful mid air shot.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fists clenched tight at his sides, Yuuta trembled with barely controlled rage as the words of the hated prophecy continued to ring throughout his skull and the loathsome vision of the dragon king nuzzling his older brother played out before his outraged gaze. Squeezing his eyes shut, he spat out a harsh curse as he turned away. But then, a feeling of profound sorrow flowed across the grounds to wash over him in a tide of loneliness that made his eyes snap open and his head whip about to stare at his sibling in astonishment.

The great shadow of the gold dragon still hung unseen over the Tensai, but it was pulsing with a strange energy as it faded in and out. The huge head tossed as though the beast was in pain as large, spreading wings opened and closed. Throwing its head back, it shook in state of extreme anguish before vanishing entirely.

Passing a shaking hand over his face, Yuuta suddenly felt drained from the force behind the incredible vision and he carefully lowered himself to the ground as his heart raced from the profound emotional storm he had unexpectedly experienced. Drawing several deep breaths to calm his trembling soul, the young man gazed toward his brother as the singles star watched his team mate hit a boomerang snake around the net poles and steal a point from under the very noses of his own shocked team mates.

It seemed amazing to the younger 'Blood' that the so called "all powerful" ' true' Blood hadn't noticed the unearthly display taking place at his side, but then the ancient creature had only survived for so long by fully concealing his true self from the world. " So why did I see that?" wondered the youth to himself as he listened to Mizuki deliberately taunting the Seigaku doubles pair. " Has my empathy become that strong? I can feel the gold's emotion, but to _see_ it..." Trembling a little, he forced himself to be calm and watch the match; but his sense of astonishment over what he had witnessed remained.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The match was running head to head with only a single point between teams as Momo' walked away from the net, ignoring the elf's cutting remarks as his right shoulder rotated to keep loose as he prepared for the second half of the tournament.

" I'm getting annoyed with these two and their pet point ear." he muttered as he passed a glaring Kaido. " Are you getting angry?"

The naga's only answer was a low hiss as he noticed Tezuka's harsh stare. Then Momo's voice rang out near his ear making him growl. " Shut up!"

" Look," grumbled the bristled-haired youth as he swung around to glare at his partner. " They'll react the moment you play the snake, so go for the inside!" Noticing the Mamushi's violent trembling as he reined in his rage, the mongoose spirit causally quipped; "You're shaking?"

Instantly he whipped about to snarl into Momo's face; " I _never_ shake RAT!"

Over behind the boundary fence, Horio sighed heavily. " They are fighting again."

Hearing the Tanuki's doleful comment Inoue sidled closer and again reminded the group of how the pair couldn't fight against their true natures, while out on the battle field Yanagisana turned to Kisarazu to mutter a disparaging remark about brawling natural enemies; only to have a sharp eared Kaido swing around and snarl at him to " Shut up!"

Losing patience, Tezuka sent the Naga a stern warning that was reinforced by Inui.

'_ I don't want to see you suffer beloved, but keep arguing with the mongoose and I predict an seventy percent probability the dragon lord will snatch you up in his claws then drop you from a great height!'_ Turning to stare at what appeared to all the world to be an impassive young tennis team captain, the human disguised Basilisk frowned at the masked sensation's of his oldest friend's carefully hidden inner turmoil. ' _And that will happen just after he's poured a jug of my juice down both your throats.'_ Sadly shaking his head, he then added, '_ I've never seen the gold like this. Could he be sick?'_ Observing his lover walking away from the net as the Naga thoughtfully rubbed at the back of his bandana covered skull, Inui glanced at Fuji and told himself it could well be a sickness of longing and denied desires.

Feeling the great serpent's hidden eyes upon him, Tezuka decided his best course of action now would be to do nothing. He had finally regained control over his foolish heart and made a firm resolve not allow such trivial nonsense to ever take over his life again.

Close by, Fuji felt a sudden disturbance in the atmosphere surrounding him; a kind of flicking here and gone ripple in the very fabric of the air that tore open as a painful wound and closed up to vanish just as quickly as it had appeared. Gazing about, his eyes drifted across the ground to settle on Yuuta. But his younger brother was sitting quietly, his mind a sealed vault the stronger 'Blood' was loath to pry open and he found himself shifting his gaze to fix upon Mizuki. He too had closed his mind, but feelings of excitement tinged with the ferocity of a predator swirled about him in a manner that made Syusuke feel decidedly uneasy. To him, it was being led into a thick fog bank that deceived the senses, making him lose his way and such a profound emotion became unnerving as he pondered the truth behind the forest dweller's mixed blood.

Then, an unexpected second wave broke over him as a gentle caress...but filled with such longing it all but screamed at his soul. Resisting the urge to whip about, he slowly... almost against his will, found himself turning to gaze at the impassive face of Tezuka. The taller youth was silent, intent on the match now standing at a 5-3 score, his arms firmly folded across his chest as his expression spoke only of his team mates winning the game. But as the 'Blood' turned away, he felt a third tremor and at once he knew without a shadow of a doubt where the disturbance had come from. The turmoil was leaking from his beloved captain and he wished with all his heart he could just throw his arms around Tezuka and soothe it all away. But he also knew as he watched a new bout of fighting brake out between Mamushi and Mongoose that if he did, the proud dragon king would just disdainfully push him away as he had once done before and Fuji had no desire to be publicly rebuffed. Folding his own arms, he resolved to confront Tezuka privately at a later date.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It had taken a silent threat of gruesome death from one who was more than capable of carrying out such action to quell the argument, so Momo' and Kaido put aside their anger and got on with the close doubles match, but the fierce ultimatum had left them shaken and wonder what bug was burrowing under the kings scales. Then, their enemy was preparing an attack and there was no time left to ponder the enigma.

The ball was served to Kaido who savagely returned it with a powerful forehand. Kisarazu picked it up to send it back, but the green and white missile flew high and Momo' leapt up to meet it in mid flight. Powering down, his racket stuck the object with an explosive crack and the ball shoot back at Yanagisana. Unfortunately, the black ice demon was unable to defend or even dodge such a rapid attack and the malicious felt covered sphere forcefully cannoned with incredible accuracy straight into the right side of the youth's face.

The young demon uttered a pain filled groan as his racket spun away from his lax hand and his body pitched backward to lay senseless on the hard ground. For a few minutes his Tengu partner attempted to wake him, but it was no use; Yanagisana was out for the count and the game came to an abrupt halt as St Rudolph was forced to forfeit.

Blinking in a state of total shock as the reality of what he had done finally sunk in, Momo' yelped in protest as he demanded the game continue. Shaking his head, Kaido just gave him his best " Why the hell must I put up with this loser?" look and stalked away as the stunned demon was carried off on a stretcher.

Slinking miserably from the court as he grumbled non stop over the unwelcome ending, Momo' grudgingly accepted Eiji's victory sign as the red head passed him for his and Oishi's own over the net struggle for supremacy.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

From the very start, the pressure was laid squarely at Eiji's feet as Kareda and Akazawa ignored Oishi to constantly send the ball flying straight for the young Cat Lord. At first, the springy youth took the attack in his stride as he cheerfully returned one ball after another. But after a few gruelling rounds the relentless assault took its toll and the Seigaku acrobatic player began to falter.

Seeing the feline mythic's strength failing greatly worried the watching team and angered Tezuka, but his quiet fury was pale in comparison to Fuji's cold rage. It was painfully clear to him that Mizuki had masterminded an all out war aimed solely at his friend so as to severely weaken the golden pair and as his hatred toward the St Rudolph manager soared to new hights, he vowed to make the mixed Elf pay for his underhanded tactics.

" First, you seduce my brother away from me..then you openly dare to harm my friend. " He thought as he glared fiercely at the hair twirling mythic. " But I promise you, as Eiji suffers...so too will you when we at last meet on our own battle field."

A collective gasp rose from every throat as a returning ball from St Rudolph bounced, then fell low. Letting his right arm dangle, Oishi charged to meet it; his racket dragging against the hard surface as his narrow eyes fixed on the felt covered object about to hit the ground a second time. Weaving in, the disguised Moon Dog scooped the ball in a perfect pick up to send it arching to the heavens.

Convinced that such a play was filled with hidden menace, the Dark Elf and Mongoose spirit awaited its return to the base line...only to balk in surprise when it suddenly curved down to drop like a stone just clear of their net side.

" Yes!" screamed Horio as he leapt up to punch at the air. " Moon Volley!"

The linesman called a 6-6 score and with the pendulum of power hanging in the balance, the game shifted for the decider. Balanced on razor's edge, neither side could afford a single mistake. Beyond the fence the spectators hardly dared to breath, and even the wind had dropped; as though nature itself had stopped to watch the modern day knights locked in mortal combat.

Once served, the little green and white missile whizzed back and forth with the speed of a bullet. The players leapt, spun, ran and reached, yet the ball stayed in flight. Dark eyes flashing dangerously, Akazawa and Kareda kept up a ruthless, pin point attack on Eiji; a cruel smirk forming on the doubles players lips as they noticed the Cat Lord completely buckling under the strain. The racket connected with the darting object and shot away to fly wide of Oishi. Seeing the chance of victory about to slip away, the smooth-haired youth reached in a desperate lunge; only to miss the balls satisfying kiss by a hair's breath.

Suddenly, A blur of blue and white topped by fiery red hair shot past him, then it threw itself forward to slam the ball hard. Trying to keep to his feet, Eiji spun around to prepare for the returning ball, but his exhausted legs tangled together and he pitched sideways to roll onto his back and measure his length in the dust.

Grinning evilly at the sight of his fallen enemy, the St Rudolph Dark Elf smacked the missile with a resounding crack that sent it winging wide of a started Oishi and bought the game to a victorious ending.

Deaf to the acclaims of the crowd and the jubilant hooting of a rival Mongoose spirit, Oishi tenderly gathered his panting lover into his arms to gently carry him from the court and into the midst of his cheering team mates. Carefully laying his burden on a cleared bench, the green-eyed youth gazed lovingly into Eiji's azure orbs as the feline mythic glanced up at Tezuka.

" I'm sorry." he gasped as he worked up a sad smile. " My energy ran out."

Nodding slightly, the captain's lips curved and the briefest shadow of a faint smile flit across his impassive face to lightly gleam in his eyes as he spoke. " You both played your best. Thank you."

Turning to face the regal youth, Oishi bowed his head. " I'm so sorry Tezuka, you relied on us to win."

" It's ok." came the quiet reply " Kikumaru, you rest." Raising his voice, he then turned to Ryoma. " Echizen, defeat St Rudolph. Fuji..." breaking off his speech as his head swung about, Tezuka's hazel-gold orbs swept the area as he sought out his team mate, but the cerulean-eyed 'Blood' had vanished. Rolling his eyes to the right, the dragon lord gazed across at St Rudolph as the team gathered about their triumphant warriors, his stare turning hard has he noticed the younger 'Blood' was also missing.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

With a loud DOC, a tennis ball repeatedly slammed forcefully against a high, smooth wall. Blue-grey orbs burning with grim determination, Yuuta gripped his racket tight in his left fist; never taking his eyes from the object as both mind and body geared up for his duel with Seigaku. Even the slap of running feet racing toward him didn't break his concentration, nor Nomura's breathless report on St Rudolph's amazing victory in the doubles.

Leaping up to meet the returning ball, the sandy-haired youth's eyebrows drew downwards as his racket held out before him twitched up to flip the ball in his special super rising move.

" Mikzuki wants his data to be true." the 'Blood' rumbled as he watched the felt covered object hit the wall and skim straight up. " But he thinks too much. Far better.." he momentarily trailed off to grunt in satisfaction as the ball raced up to forcefully lodge in the railings atop the practice wall. "...to just meet your opponent head on."

" Incredible!" gasped Nomura as he abruptly sat down to point at the firmly wedged ball above him. " For the ball to rise like that!"

Turning his back on his own amazing feat, Yuuta shot the Mongoose a stern glare as he snarled through bared teeth; " We wont lose to Seigaku." Kneeling beside his gear bag, he carefully stowed his racket as he added; " I'll never lose to Echizen, and I wont let Mizuki down."

Looping the bag strap over one shoulder, the grey-eyed youth let it settle comfortably against his back. Giving his companion an abrupt nod, he strode towards the vending machines with every intention of purchasing a drink; but he slammed himself to a sudden halt, his upper lip curling in sneer as an all too familiar presence's let itself be known, and lifting his head, his eyes narrowed into evil slits as he caught sight of his brother leaning innocently against the brick roof pillars.

At once, a great storm of emotion surged throughout him as anger, hatred, confusion and sorrow all vied for dominance. Rage finally won out, and Yuuta glared savagely at his calmly smiling brother.

Lids down to hide his brilliant orbs, Syusuke Fuji kept his left hand in his trouser pocket as his right hand moved away from his hip to lift in an open gesture as his smiling mouth also conveyed a gentle request to speak.

For a long moment, neither 'Blood' spoke but communication in the form of traded emotion crackled between them causing Nomura to rabidly switch his incredulous gaze from one to the other. Gasping as the truth of their relationship dawned on him, he swung around to face Yuuta's stern profile while pointing excitedly at the Seigaku regular. " Hey Yuuta! Isn't he your brother?"

" What!" snapped the younger Fuji as he whipped about to roughly seize the teenager's ears and give them a painful twist.

Yelping out the words; " Hurt! Hurt! Hurt! Let me...ow! ...go!" the mongoose spirit belatedly realized his mistake as he frantically struggled to free himself.

Feeling his sibling's rage wash over him, Syusuke's smile slipped as he silently asked; ' _Why, Yuuta?'_

Hearing the soft words drifting within his skull, the brown-haired youth released the screeching mongoose spirit with a disdainful flick of his wrist and glared after him in disgust as Nomura ran for his life while shouting in a tone bordering on hysteria; " Yuuta! I'm going back to the match! Come as soon as possible!"

Spitting an angry curse, the grey-eyed 'Blood' scowled darkly as he turned to lock orbs with his brother. But even a direct stare of challenge was denied him as the Tensai's eyes remained firmly closed. ' _Look at me. I know you can hear me. Open your lids and look me right in the eye damn you!'_

But the older Fuji merely broadened his serene smile and served to infuriate his sibling further by keeping his eyes closed and speaking in the type of conversational tone as if discussing the weather.

" You're energetic today Yuuta. How are you? Are you used to life away from home? And your tennis, I had thought you were playing

First or second singles." Pausing to await Yuuta's reaction, Syusuke was disappointed when it became clear none was forth coming and he hid his sorrow by forging ahead. " It's shame, I would like to play with you."

Such quiet and steady tones should have been soothing, but they added fuel to the volatile fires of Yuuta's temper causing him to rise a tightly clenched fist and snarl into his brother's face. " Don't lie to me! You cannot mean it!"

'_But I do'_ replied the older Fuji in silent appeal as his brother fumed.

" Listen!" the young 'Blood' snapped venomously " I'll crush Echizen! For me, his a good opponent. I'll feel out every thought, every move and counter him before he even makes them!"

' _Yuuta..' _ began Syusuke urgently _'...there is something about him you don't know...'_

" And I don't want to know!" Yuuta roared back, effectively cutting off his brother's attempt to warn him. " I'll beat that junior on my own terms and then I'll enjoy seeing Mizuki _BEAT YOU!_ Yes, St Rudolph will win." he added smugly as he strode arrogantly past his down cast elder. But the true 'Blood's' next words stopped him cold.

" Mizuki can never defeat me. Please don't get angry so easily Yuuta as your rage is clouding your judgement." Now, the bright cerulean orbs peeled open for the first time and Yuuta felt himself becoming unwillingly ensnared by the unearthly glitter. " Yuuta, beware of the elf. There is something twisted and evil about him."

The concerned warning lanced through him as a shaft of lightening that freed him from his brother's spell and allowed him to look back over his shoulder so he could stare grimily into space. " Lets do our best" he informed the distant clouds, then his feet again found the ability to move and he strode away, leaving the Seigaku Fuji to sadly gaze after him.

A brisk wind rose to stir at honey coloured hair as the Tensai walked apprehensively toward the training wall. Looking up, he stared hard at the tennis ball wedged tightly between the top rails. As it pulsed with an Erie grey light at was uniquely Yuuta's energy, Fuji studied the object with fiercely glowing eyes. " Is this the style of Yuuta?" he asked himself sternly as the strong breeze tugged at his scalp. " Mizuki taught him such a thing?" Clenching his fists so hard his nails dug into his palm, he gazed off the direction his brother had gone; the silvery light in his eyes taking on an intensely dangerous gleam.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

The overhead P.A. crackled into life and a female voice announced the singles three match. To the sounds of his team mates calling encouragement, Ryoma strode confidently onto the battle ground and spent a moment studying Yuuta as the grey-eyed 'Blood' stalked out to meet him. With only the flimsy barrier of the net between them, they clasped each others hands and both received a mutual surprise.

For Yuuta, it was a feeling of supreme confidence; as though the pip squeak from Seigaku had already played out the match, wiped the court with him and was enjoying a relaxing victory shake. Glaring straight into the shorter boy's green-gold orbs, he sneaked a quick peek at the shadowy echo of the teenager's true demon self then turned away with a low growl rumbling in his throat.

For Ryoma, the friendly 'good luck' gesture revealed churning emotion strongly tinged with hate and a little doubt. But it also showed the young demon a sign of some kind of weakness, as though he had been exposed to something that was ever so carefully draining his energy in a manner so as not to alert him. Reminding himself to mention the phenomenon to his opponent's older brother, he walked steadily to the base line as snatches of court side conversations drifted into his highly sensitive ears.

" Which side will win?"

" The taller is Sysuke's younger brother."

" What? He is the Tensai Sysuke's brother? Incredible!"

" The Seigaku brother plays like a demon. I wonder if the brother is as good?"

Hearing the loose comments just as easily as Ryoma, Yuuta squeezed his eyes tight shut as his face twisted from the pain tearing at his tattered pride. " Sysuke's brother." he hissed under his breath as he moved into position and gripped his weapon hard. " No matter who I play or where I go, they only talk about my brother. But one day, I'll throw off his shadow and they'll only talk about me." Glancing across the grounds, his eyes met the closed eyed gaze of his sibling and his lips curled back in a fixed snarl.

" I'm not him! I am myself! I am Fuji Yuuta! A strong 'Blood' and a top tennis player!"

Halfway to the baseline, Ryoma suddenly stopped to throw a smirk over his right shoulder as he gazed arrogantly at his rival through the strings of his racket resting against it. " Hey! You're Sysuke's younger brother!"

Yuuta's head shot up and the look he gave his antagonist was one of pure loathing as he snarled through his clenched teeth.

Huffing with satisfaction, the dark-haired youth stepped into right corner and prepared to play. But then, Fuji's voice rang softly in his mind; carrying with it the tones of such sorrow that for once in his life, Ryoma's face reddened slightly from a definite twinge of shame. ' _Please Echizen, if you have any feelings for me at all, don't bait my little brother. Not this time'_

Lifting his head defiantly, the raven-haired teenager silently answered the quiet plea with a question. ' _Which of you is stronger? I'm eager to know.'_

' _You dare send your thoughts to my brother and disregard me?' _ snapped Yuuta's mind voice suddenly with a volume and venom that almost made the young demon's skull ring. ' _Face me now demon imp_ _and prepare to lose!"_

" Yeah, whatever." Ryoma muttered under his breath as he flipped the outraged young man a jaunty wave and held his racket at the ready.

From his place in the watching crowd, Horio grinned at his cheering friends as he loudly declared the fact that Ryoma was taunting his opponent. Beside him, Momo' smiled broadly. " _Cocky little bastard!" _ he thought with fond amusement, but his happy mood evaporated as he caught sight of Fuji's anguished expression. Leaning down, he quickly whispered to the freshman trio and the group lapsed into crimson faced silence as the game began.

Staring anxiously at the about to battle pair, Nomura shook his head in disbelief. " The imp did that on purpose!"

Nodding his head, the dark-haired Tengu at his side muttered his agreement. " To stir up the 'Blood' takes incredible courage! But then..." he gazed across at the other one and remarked; " He does hang around with the stronger one. I tell you mongoose, he is either very brave, or incredibly stupid!"

Lurching up to join his team mates, Yanagisana gave them a lop sided smile (that was somewhat hampered by his heavily banged cheek) and chuckled a silly affirmative that Echizen was plain stupid to deliberately provoke their strongest member.

Completely ignoring their snide remarks, Ryoma purposely kept his back to Yuuta as he rolled his left shoulder while awaiting the linesman's order to start. Then the sound of Inui's voice speaking to his team mates whispered in his ears and he cocked his head to listen.

" The brother verses Ryoma." he stated in a matter of fact tone. " Fuji Yuuta...the empath. He has won many victories."

" Really?" came the sound of Takashi's voice " I guess it's because of his powers."

" Yes" confirmed the spiky-haired youth as he played with his glasses. " He has won sixteen games in succession."

" He is that strong?" remarked the red dragon while thoughtfully rubbing his chin. " Can his empathy be blocked?"

" Only by the strong minded." replied Inui seriously. " But Echizen is also strong and he..." the tall teen shot a quick look at his captain. "...has played against the most powerful mind and strongest creature in the mortal realm."

The linesman's sudden call of " Take your places..begin the match!" cut off all conversation as Yuuta grimly accepted the ball and prepared to serve.

To be continued...


	21. Battle of the Blood 3

At Last! My Mythic Brotherhood Web site has had an upgrade with more to come! Hopefully, this will make it less DULL! LOL.

It seems I've had no time at all theses past two weeks to sit down and type so much as a single word, and I still have _two_ other fics to finish! What with the school holidays, wizard trains to work on and that wonderful joy that is being summoned for _Jury Duty_ well and truly got in the way. Mind you, going to court was a, valuable experience as there will be a trial later in this series...

And now, to my wonderful reviewers!

Akari-Hayashi: Happy to see you enjoying my fics! Yes, Ryoma was in the anime..and so were Hyotie..but although MB paralells the anime, many changes will occure. There are many species of Mongoose, but the best known come from India and Africa.

Kagomegirl 21: As you know, Eiji is still fighting with Oishi! I swear those two need to kiss and make up! (My 2 Comps)

Yoshikochan: Yuuta is not as powerful as Syusuke, but powerful in his own right. He "saw" Tezuka due to his lack of control at that time, but when Tezuka is in full command of himself, no one but another dragon my see him unless he allows it. However, the deviation of this rule is that those closest to him can always "see" him. Yes, he did reject Sysuke and there will be a flash back to it in an upcoming chapter. Yuuta can feel private sending as a vibration in the air about the sender and the reciver.

Rubymoon 17: Well, now you know! Evil little bastard...isn't he?

Alaena Flame Dragon Star: This chapter is Ryoma vs Yuuta and Next chapter is Sysuke vs Mizuki. Talk about a death match!

Analine: This chapter's match has a few fireworks.

Tristripe: Trust me...after reading this, you will want to join Sysuke in strangling one VERY EVIL nasty little Mizuki! Heck, I want to throttle him myself!

Ruji: Oh, Sysuke is going to crush, mangle and rip Mizuki to shreds.. then stomp on the bits left over...

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is not mine and never will be! But one may dream...

Warning: The author wishes to advise the following chapter contains sexual refrences and a some related mild violence.

Battle Of The Blood; 3

Story: Tora Macaw

The ball bounced once, then twice with a loud bop. Twin orbs of blue-grey, like that of a winter sky glared fiercely; then the little round object was tossed high. Just as quickly as it flew up, it fell back...only to meet the harsh kiss of tight string as Yuuta's left arm swung down in a blurred movement.

Swiftly, the ball sailed across the net to be harshly received by the one awaiting it. Roaring back to its starting point, the green and white missile slammed into a second set of strings and it instantly galloped back the way it had come.

With the eyes of every spectator fixed upon him, Yuuta met the returning ball with a devastating smash that flew wide of his startled opponent and stole for him the first point of the battle.

Pen briefly pausing in its constant scratching, Inui calmly remarked on the St Rudolph player's strength.

" Yes." agreed Fuji quietly as his brother prepared for his second serve. " Yuuta has special plays and posses great skill, but he is also reading Echizen's thoughts. He knew the imp was going to move left, so he fired right."

Standing directly behind the 'Blood', Tezuka nodded in silent confirmation as he secretly probed the younger Fuji's feelings and felt a strong sense of smug triumph radiating from him.

Jaw hanging, his brown eyes huge and round, Horio stared at the running players then flinched as though struck when Yuuta suddenly scored again. A third serve later that was followed with a rapid succession of quick volleys, savage forehands and brutal backhands, the St Rudolph singles star stole his fourth point and snatched an early lead.

Pacing past the net for the court change as the linesman shouted; " Score: One-Zero, St Rudolph leads!" Ryoma seemed quite unconcerned by the first round loss as he completely ignored Horio's frustrated yell of; " Damn! This opponent is fierce!" However, his large green-gold orbs rolled sideways to rest briefly on his team mate as Tezuka moved in to stand directly behind the honey-haired Tensai. Pausing his stride, he heard his ancient great grandfather speaking and responded by dealing his cap brim a quick tug.

Watching him take his place as he prepared to serve, Tezuka then steadied his gaze so it caressed the back of the Seigaku Fuji's head and spoke softly. " Feeling sad Syusuke?"

Not turning to meet his captain's eyes, the 'Blood' kept his ever smiling gaze fixed on his brother as he quietly answered.

" Because Yuuta is leading? No. Why ask?"

Hazel-gold orbs flicked sideways, then the stoic youth's voice rang gently within his mind.

'_ Just confirming what I feel from you.'_

Knowing full well the ageless dragon could read him as easily as he read the thoughts of all those around him, Fuji let his mind drift on a hazy cloud of not so distant memories and fully opened his mind to share his vision with his leader. It was spring time, and the delicate petals of the cherry blossoms rained from the trees as a fragrant pink snow to settle in the short brown hair of Yuuta as he stood before the gates of St Rudolph. Syusuke didn't want his sibling to leave, but he could only watch in hopeless despair as the wind itself seemed to conspire against him; sweeping a swirling cloud of flowers around his brother to carry him through those gates and far beyond his reach. Ever since then, he had hated the yearly fall and his open eyes glittered with deep sorrow at the still fresh pain in his heart.

" It's better for us to be apart" he muttered, but Tezuka eyed him gently as he knew full well there wasn't a single shred of truth in the statement. " I hope I never have to fight with Yuuta as I couldn't bear the pain of having to defeat him, even though I _want_ to play against him!"

'_Given a choice, I would never force you.'_

" I know, Tezuka."

Carefully withdrawing his mind link, Fuji failed to see the tenderness shining in the regal teenager's eyes as he locked his own onto those of his brother. Yuuta was standing ready as he tensely waited Ryoma's assault, his mind a closed book as he kept his older brother's thought waves at bay.

" He will bounce the ball four times." The younger 'Blood told himself as he shrewdly watched his opponent step up to the forehand base line. " Then he will turn his foot just before he serves. Yes, it will come as a twist, but I'm ready for him."

Leaving Ryoma's hand; then meeting the racket's fatal blow, the ball thundered toward Yuuta who effortlessly stopped its charge with a super rising and sent it flying wide of the startled imp. Straightening, he directed a hard stare his rival's way then scowled as Momo's comment to Horio drifted in his ears. " The Blood is strong." Snorting, Ryoma gave his weapon an irritated swing as he moved over to the backhand and thought of his strategy, while his shocked team mate looked on grimly. " _Yuuta,"_ Thought Fuji sadly. " _even before the ball had left him, you knew what was coming. My brother, your empathy has grown but I know Ryoma in way you don't. He may yet surprise you."_

Oblivious to his elder's concerns, Yuuta glared over at a trio of freshman and their two female companions as they made the air ring with cheers for his enemy and took a quick look at their true forms. " A Tanuki, Two wererats, a wyvern and a flying rock lizard." he smirked to himself as he mustered his full strength. ' _Oy!' _ he mentally roared bringing about an instant silence. ' _Shut the hell up!'_

Crying in fear from the savage intensity of the telepathic attack, Tomo yelped nervously and clung to Sakuno for protection. Lifting her head, the young red dragon asked; ' _Why?'_

But the St Ruldolph blood was meeting Tezuka's silent disapproval with defiance, that was followed by him glaring blazing daggers of doom at the raven-haired youth calmly facing him over the net.

" I feel no fear or surprise." Yuuta thought angrily as he curled his upper lip in a snarl. " In fact, I feel like this guy...is _testing me!_ Yes! I'm sure of it now! He is testing me to see the extents of my super rising!" Taking a long, hard look at Ryoma's smug expression confirmed what he already knew, making him even more determined to bring the arrogant shrimp to his knees as he thought further. " He will start with a spinning ball, and I know it's on purpose. Well bring it on." he muttered as he turned to meet the sly gaze of a hair twirling elf. " It's just as Mizuki said, I can't let my guard down for an instant."

Picking his player's musings out of the air, Mizuki smirked cruelly while twisting his forelock around one finger as he silently smoothed out the 'Blood's' worries. ' _That's right Yuuta. Don't let that weakling run away from you. He may be good at starting a ball and hitting a ball in front of the net, but he is just a young imp with no power. So feel out his moves and you'll win Yuuta! Teach him a lesson on the power of a TRUE BLOOD!'_

Flicking his eyes at a fiercely watching Seigaku Fuji as Yuuta turned back to his opponent, the Elf chuckled sinisterly as he observed the glaring Tensai from the corner of his vision. " And after you win, I'll crush the real threat. Oh yes my Yuuta, your brother's powers will belong to _me_, and with you as my slave, I'll be unstoppable!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

For an old Basilisk adding more to a vast library of data already spanning two millennia, the very air seemed to curl with the sleazy feel of cunning and deception. Lifting his pen from the pages of his note book, he stared directly at the cause of the disturbance. " Mizuki of the shimmering lake valley elf clan, _I know what you are!_ But such information cannot yet be revealed as even such as yourself needs protection. Yet I feel you have yielded to your dark nature. Yes, the brother maybe strong, but you have toyed with him..."

" Inui sempai, he is Syusuke's brother...right?"

Horio's voice speaking at close range broke into his thoughts and looking down on the young Tanuki he nodded in confirmation. Thoughtfully scratching his head, the raccoon type mythic asked; " Then why doesn't he study here and play for Seigaku?"

Closing his book and tucking it under one arm, Inui slightly lifted his glasses to resettle them on his nose as he answered.

" At first, he entered Seishun but later transferred to St Ruldolph."

Large brown eyes blinked, then Horio asked a confused; " Why?"

Hearing Oishi's intake of breath, Inui turned his shielded eyes to the Moon dog and let him answer the youngsters query.

" Because.." began the vice captain as an image of falling blossoms and a pair of glaring 'Bloods' played through out the recess of his memories, "...people always compared him to his brother."

Risking a quick glance Fuji's way, Horio recoiled in surprise at his Sempai's downcast expression. For in all the time he had known him, the young Tankui had mostly seen him smiling. It was only when concentrating on watching a game, or when he himself engaged in battle had Horio seen that serene expression slip. But to now see such a look of profound sorrow in those half open orbs as they studied the ground shocked him, and it was only due to Inui speaking again that made him tear his gaze away from the conspicuous sight.

" To be compared to his Tensai brother broke the younger 'Blood's' spirit, so he left. A great pity."

" Yes," thought Horio as he turned his attention back to the match. Ryoma was serving and Yuuta's expression was grim. " I know how I would feel if the same thing happened to me. It would indeed be hard being lost in a shadow so huge..."

Out on the battle field, the younger 'Blood' rushed in to take the ball as it dropped near the net. " No matter." he told himself as he felt Ryoma's intentions to move back to the center. " It's always the same no matter how many times he attacks. No change, I know what he'll do. Such a ploy is useless. This game..IS MINE!"

Dealing the ball a devastating blow, he instantly moved back to pick up the return from midway, but to is utter astonishment, Ryoma suddenly leapt up like a breaching whale to strike the ball _right at the net!_ Immediately, the felt covered object slammed forcefully into the ground and streaked away to earn Seigaku's first match point.

"Wha...? I don't believe it!" thought Yuuta in stunned silence as he watched the ball roll across the ground behind him. " I didn't feel it?"

'_YUUTA!' _ roared Mizuki's angry voice in his mind to shatter his startled thoughts like glass. '_What in Jikgoku are you playing at?'_

'_I...I never felt it coming! He...blocked me...somehow...'_

'_ YOU NEVER FELT IT!' _ The manager was practically screaming at him. ' _He is a worthless, powerless IMP for Aion's sake! He cannot block your empathy! Now get in there and finish him off!"_

Feeling the Elf's intense sending crackle in the air, Inoue firmly gripped the leather bag strap slung over one shoulder to remark to his Hikari companion; " It seems that Ryoma has learnt to shield his mind."

As Shiba nodded, Fuji replied to the statement with one of his own. " Yuuta couldn't read him."

The linesman called " 15 all!" and Ryoma turned from him to smirk across at the seething 'Blood'.

" Mada mada da ne." he drawled as he tipped his head back and grinned wickedly. " I have fought with a far stronger empath than you and...he just happens to be left handed as well."

Yuuta's jaw dropped. " A stronger empath? You mean..my brother? HUH! But who is this left hander you speak of?"

But Ryoma's only reply was to serve the ball, then score twice more before answering with words. Standing at the base line as his opponent readied his serve, the raven-haired youth sent his thoughts to Yuuta's turbulent mind.

'_ How stupid are you not to know who...and what our left hander is?'_

Straightening his back, the St Rudolph player sneered savagely as he summoned his powers to their full potential, then spat in open frustration as he failed to read his enemies next moves.

Feeling his siblings anger burn, Syusuke silently observed the red glow of rage surrounding him as his mind drifted back to the past.

Yuuta was crying and he had rushed to his brother to comfort him.

Standing behind him, Tezuka felt a great welling of sorrow rise from his team mate that made him want to reach out and lay a comforting hand on his shoulder. But his stoic pride and a need to distance himself stayed his hand and instead, he ever so carefully linked his mind to Fuji's so not to alert him as the young man's cloudy sliver and blue orbs shone with unshed tears.

He envisioned the 'Blood' before him as a child..the image bringing the faintest ghost of a smile to his lips...as he saw Syusuke passing a playground. The smiling, round faced child saw his brother's school bag laying against the blue, concrete dome of the crawl way and approaching it, he squatted on his hunches to peer within and call softly. Suddenly, a widely grinning Yuuta appeared behind him to yell playfully. Syusuke had answered his brother with a loving smile as Yuuta grinned cheekily.

Then, the vision faded and Tezuka withdrew his link to leave the Tensai smiling mistily at the memory. ' _Yuuta, my brother..can't you see how much I love you?'_

Hearing someone's cry of " The left hand killer is being suppressed! That Echizen is fierce!" effectively drove his older brother's tender thoughts from his skull as he fought down his hatred and nursed his bitter rage at the unexpected development.

" DAMN!" he spat as he looked first at his fuming manager then over at his opponent. " So I can't read him. Fine! I'll win in my own way." Blocking out Mizuki's outraged sending, Yuuta let his mind settle on his own private thoughts.

" One year ago, I entered Seishun to study, but I was constantly surrounded by the shadow of my brother. It was always the same; 'You are Syusuke's brother?' or ' Syusuke can do this so easily! Why can't you?' Huh! I grew tired of it and even came to hate his name. It stopped me from playing the tennis I love. Syusuke! Do you have any idea how it feels to be made an outcast just for having you as my brother? Yes, I transferred to escape the taint of your fame and now I have become stronger."

Gazing over at his glaring boyfriend, Yuuta felt a tremor run through him at the remembrance of his first meeting. He had been sitting on the grass, his mind on his super rising as he fussed with his shoe laces. A shadow had fallen over him and the form of a proud and regal Elf framed by the setting sun was standing beside him, studying him intently. " Yes," he told himself while nodding. " It was he who never once compared me to Syusuke and only ever called me Yuuta. He brought out my full power and always praised me, even though..." he paused in his self narration to shudder at some of the darker times they had shared. Mizuki was often rough in their joinings and would regularly bind him with strangely glowing ropes that somehow seemed to sap him of his will, yet Yuuta had forcefully convinced himself in a twisted way of reasoning it was good for him. He had even come to enjoy it to a certain degree and dismiss the feelings of weakness and disorientation he had experienced after...

Snapping himself out of his misery, he stood proudly, his racket held out before him like a sword as he opened his mind and proclaimed to all who could hear; '_ I want to be famous and strong! So I play for St Rudolph. Brother, This is my answer! I will crush that imp, NOW!'_

Sysuke's startled gasp split the air. Around him, his team mates were grim and across the court Mizuki grew smug.

' _Go Yuuta. Win this for me. Let them see it, the way I taught you to hit. Show them all you are the superior product of your race!'_

Slamming his racket fiercely into the ball, it roared toward Ryoma, shattered a falling leaf to fragments in its passing, then thundered right past his opponent's ear to rocket hard into the fence and lodge tightly in the wire. Despite himself, Ryoma was grudgingly impressed as he stared up at the trapped ball. Then Mizuki's voice rang triumphantly in his skull. ' _See it imp? That's Yuuta's best move! His Twisting spin shot!_

Dropping his gaze back to the St Rudolph 'Blood' as he remained crouched on one knee, his racket held triumphantly over his head, Ryoma huffed at the force of the ball's passing as the linesman called the score. He could hear his classmates worried mutters but chose to ignore them as he directed an annoyed glare Yuuta's way.

' _So are we going to dance some more, or are you just planning to pose all day?'_

Snarling at the cap wearing youth's brazen insolence, the short-haired youth rose gracefully to his feet and replied with silent venom.

_' I'm going to beat you in front of everyone and so my brother will know I'm as strong as he is.'_ briefly flicking his eyes sideways, he then added forcefully; ' _And even the lord dragon himself will be in awe of me!'_

'_The dragon lord?'_ Ryoma sounded amused. _' Mada mada, he doesn't impress easily.'_

Yuuta was about to work up an angry retort when Mizuki's fierce some sending cut through his mental shield and screamed at him to get on with the match. Grumbling under his breath, the brown-haired youth stepped into position and served. Ryoma swiftly returned it with a powerful forehand.

His right leg bent at the knee, right elbow poised just over it, Yuuta raised his racket high over his head as his eyes watched the ball's approach with a predatory gleam. _' Give up imp!'_ he smirked as his weapon connected with a resounding crack.

Seeing the ball fly high, Ryoma turned to race for the base line..his head twisting back to observe the little round objects trajectory as it reached the pinnacle of its arc and begin its return to the earth. Racing the missile, the young imp reached it before it could bounce and lunged for it in a desperate leap; but failed to meet it as his racket hissed through empty space. Seeming to laugh at his puny efforts to catch it, the ball sailed joyfully over Ryoma's head to slam into the fence, then fall with a lazy plop. Letting both arms hang despondently at his sides as he landed from his jump, the raven-haired youth's gaze followed the ball down then he simply stood staring at it as the crowd murmured and the linesman called the score.

Frozen into place on one knee, Yuuta listened to various comments ranging from Horio's despairing wail to Inui and Oishi's talk of how it was impossible for their team mate to hit such a high flying ball without the use of his wings. Hearing the Basilisk's frustrated hiss, the young 'Blood' stood and directed his proud gaze over to Mizuki.

The dark-haired Elf sat on his bench, left knee crossed over his right as the index and middle fingers of his right hand lay along side his cheek. Voicing a sinister little chuckle that seemed to freeze the very air around him, he sent his thoughts to Ryoma's back.

'_ How is that hmmm? Can you defeat the twisting spin shot or even the super rising? You can't use your wings and you know it! I don't call Yuuta my "killer" for nothing. So how will you solve it...Echizen kun?'_

Several long minutes dragged by in which Ryoma kept his back to his opponent and made the smug Elf wonder if the boy had heard him, but then the youth spun about and held his racket before him as he locked eyes with the annoying mythic manager.

'_ Watch me solve it...but I wont tell how I'm going to do it.'_

Lips curled back in a sneer at the imp's defiance, but Yuuta was serving and Mizuki instead turned his full attention to his team mate, briefly thinking; " I'll deal with you later." as the ball took flight.

Running to the net to pick up Yuuta's high lob, Ryoma scooped the ball to sent it soaring to the clouds. But even as Mizuki's silent taunt of ' _Sorry Echizen kun, but that rising shot wont stop him.'_ rang within his mind, the young imp knew his strike was off and could only watch helplessly as the ball fell just beyond the base line for an out-of-bounds.

'_ Foolish imp, you have the idea, but no control.'_

Blatantly ignoring the St Rudolph manager, Ryoma gazed thoughtfully at his racket then gave it a few experimental swings just below his chest height. He could hear Takashi's voice drifting on the breeze as he spoke to Eiji about " Ryoma fighting back." Then, a quiet voice floated across his mind, bringing a smug smile to his lips as he gazed at Fuji's frowning face.

' _Echizen, Yuuta is more skillful than before.'_

Across the net, the subject of the silent speech glared harshly as he felt the vibrations of his brother's thought waves. ' _I can feel your telepathy, even if I can't hear what your saying.' _ he snarled as Syusuke turned to meet his eyes. ' _That imp friend of yours wont find my moves so easy to beat even if I can no longer read his own moves.'_

_' Saa..I was saying how much stronger you've become.'_

_' Then watch me triumph over this puny shrimp.'_ Yuuta sneered as he served. Ryoma's forehand challenge was answered by one of the 'Blood's' own. As the Seigaku player rushed net wards, Mizuki tried distracting him with a taunt, but was shocked to mind his thoughts bouncing off Ryoma as the imp's surprisingly strong mental shields sudden sprang up around him.

" How in Aion's name is he _doing_ that?" the stunned Elf asked himself as Yuuta hit yet another twisting spin shot and Ryoma rushed to meet it. " No imp yelp fresh out of its mother can shield like that! What _are_ you...Echizen Ryoma?"

Seeing his enemy running forward, Yuuta smirked a silent ' _I have you now ' _ as the short teenager's feet left the ground in a mighty high jump. But once again, the ball slammed down just out-of-bounds and the doom laden call of " Game! St Rudolph leads 4 to 1!" rang out.

" Unbelievable!" Yuuta snarled to himself as Ryoma appeared to study his red framed racket. " Is he trying to learn twisting spin shot? The move that took _me_ almost a year to master? Impossible!"

Holding his weapon high, Ryoma's lips moved, then his voice drifted teasingly into the 'Blood's' startled ears. " Hmm...It's pretty hard to hit..." Green-gold orbs twinkled with mischief then he said smugly; " ...If I don't swing the racket down, it will go outside again." Lowering the stringed object, the imp turned his back as he muttered; " But I'm getting the hang of it."

" Why you insolent..." Yuuta began to splutter, but he bit back his rage to glare savagely at Eiji when the cat lord's comment reached his ears.

" Even though O chibi failed to get it, he is adjusting to the angle.."

' _Stay OUT of this PUSSY!'_ roared Yuuta in frustration, but his only answer was a tooth bared hiss as Eiji's hair briefly hackled up from his scalp, then the young master of all felines deliberately turned his back.

" HEY!" Ryoma's sudden shout made Yuuta's head jerk up, the cat lord forgotten as he glared across at his hated rival. " Don't use that spinning twist to often!"

' _Excuse me?'_ yelled the 'Blood' with all the indignity his mind speech could muster. ' _Not use MY SKILL? How dare you! Just who the hell do you think you are?'_

Shrugging, Ryoma replied by showing the outraged youth his back and strode to the base line as Mizuki looked on in concern.

" Echizen Ryoma...is it possible that you of all mythics have _noticed?"_

Bouncing the ball just prior to serving it, Ryoma could feel the waves of fury from Yuuta washing over him with the force of a tsunami... yet he causally pushed the mental attack aside to send the ball flying.

Seeing his opponent was not about to give up, Youth gripped his racket so tightly that the handle groaned alarmingly from the strain. He could see Mizuki smirk over some private thought and his brother's brilliant cerulean orbs shining, then the assault was coming and the ball was all that mattered.

Back and forth the warriors ran, horseless knights jousting in a do or die tournament for honor and glory as their worshipful subjects watched with baited breath for a fall. The ball sailed upwards in a twisting spin shot, only this time, Ryoma smiled broadly as he charged to meet the attack. ' _Didn't I give you advice not to use that?'_ he asked merrily.

Ignoring several silent calls advising him to move back instead of forward, Ryoma focused entirely on Yuuta as the 'Blood' replied hotly; ' _Feeling anxious imp? My twisting spin will bring you down!'_

' _Mada mada da ne!' _ chuckled the cap wearing youth. ' _Down is exactly what I have in mind!'_

Throwing his feet forward, Ryoma balanced on his heels and in an incredible show of leg strength, he skidded at an impossible angle then leapt straight to deal the ball a resounding crack! Flying over the net, it sailed past a kneeling Yuuta as he readied his special attack to bounce twice in a letter B movement.

" 15 love!" called the linesman over the acclaim of the crowd and the expression on Yuuta's face turned to one of shear disbelief.

' _Wha...? What is that?'_ he finally stuttered as he stood up.

Casually resting his racket on his shoulder, Ryoma rumbled a low; " Drive B."

While his star singles player was chewing over the imp's words, Mizuki stared in stunned amazement at the flawless display. " Drive volley? He combined sliding _and_ jumping? Incredible! And he used not one shred of mythic powers to do it!"

Holding his racket before him, Ryoma pointed to his teeth grinding rival as he loudly declared for all the world to hear; " With drive B your twisting shot will be sealed! Now, would you like to see what else I can do?"

Yuuta's answer was a savage snarl as he attempted to punch at the other with a mind slam, but the mental assault bounced harmlessly away and Ryoma smirked insufferably at the seething 'Blood' '_ Is mindless violence all you know?'_

' _YOU!' _ Roared Yuuta with all of his hatred. ' _So you think it's impossible for you to lose? This is not some child's game of ball toss so STOP ENJOYING YOURSELF!'_

' _Hey, '_ snarked Ryoma as he tugged at his hat brim. '_ the one who is stronger than your brother is watching you.'_ Turning his back, he started to walk away. '_ Although your goal is your brother, look to the dragons first.'_

' _The dragons?'_ Yuuta's mind voice sounded confused. Gazing across at the blue and white colours of Seigaku, his second sight fell first on the red hatching, then moved across to stare at Tezuka. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't see past the ancient gold's powerful shields to gaze on his enormous true form.

' _I have played against him you know.' _ remarked Ryoma casually as he stepped up to the base line. '_ I may not have beaten him..yet, but one day I will.'_ Lifting a hand, the raven haired youth pointed to the distant sky as he loudly declared; " One day, I'll climb higher!"

" K" spat Yuuta as he glared. " You'll have to beat me first."

Dropping his hand, Ryoma smirked at him. " Of Course."

'_ What are you?' _ asked Yuuta suddenly as Ryoma prepared to serve. '_ You're not an ordinary demon.'_

_' True.' _ The ball took flight and all thoughts were cut off as the warriors charged determinedly about their battle field. Strike followed strike and the only sound was the DOC of ball against string and slap of running feet. A powerful backhand from Ryoma bought Seigaku another step closer to victory.

Ignoring the wild acclaim of the crowd, Yuuta ground his teeth as his mind suddenly played out a vision of himself stalking away from his famous brother as bitter rage consumed his soul. He Remembered the smell of rain on the air and sight of Syusuke's hurt filled expression when he announced he was leaving home to study at St Rudolph. His Tensai brother had just simply watched him leave, but as it had been far better to light a candle than curse the darkness he had refused to give in to his siblings silent plea and make his own life out of Syusuke's shadow.

Catching a glimpse of ocean blue orbs as he rushed to take the returning ball, Yuuta slammed it high..but a drive B from his enemy sent it back in way he couldn't reach and the game drew to a 5-4 Seigaku lead.

'_ Ok,' _ he thought as he wiped away the sweat pooling on his face and neck. ' _so he admits to not being an ordinary demon. Wish I knew what I am dealing with. Huh..I don't even think Mizuki knows...'_

" Don't let that imp confuse you Yuuta." drawled the elf as he threw both his arms over the back rest of his bench and gazed up at his singles star.

Bowing, the left hand killer spoke softly. " I'm sorry Mizuki. I'll win, I swear!"

Lifting one hand, the Elf smirked, chuckled in a very disturbing manner then tapped his brow a few times with an index finger. Dropping his relaxed manner, he then fixed his team mate with a frosty glare. " I have a plan my little Yuuta."

The 'Blood' shuddered at the possessive way he spoke, but dared not answer as Mizuki went on.

" I know that ones weakness...oh yes." Gazing nonchalantly at Ryoma's back as the younger teenager drank from his water bottle, the Elf pressed on in a sinister under tone. " Ryoma's face was once cut by a broken racket in a game against Fudomine, did you know that Yuuta?" He accepted the slow shake of his boyfriend's head before continuing. " He experienced terrible pain and it bled badly. I strongly feel his mind may not have recovered and his body will certainly remember!" Leaning forward, his eyes bored into Yuuta's with fanatical gleam. " Think if Yuuta! You have the power! Now, aim at his left eye and create an illusion of a broken racket flying straight at his face! Once he flinches back.."

" But Mizuki," said Yuuta fearfully, " he has shielded his mind!"

" That is of no concern." grumbled the Elf warningly. " I will pry it open like a calm shell then you _will attack!_ We have no choice!" he snapped as he took in the 'Blood's' horrified expression. " We must take a victory..no matter the cost!"

Pale and shaken, the brown-haired teenager found his blood running cold and skin turning to ice as his manager spoke of stopping at nothing to win. But then his next words turned his emotions around so his anger burned hot.

" If you continue to lose, you will _never_ beat your brother! You will always be stuck.._in HIS SHADOW!"_

Teeth clenched together, the young man had a sudden memory of times past. He envisioned himself and Syusuke as children. His brother was running ahead of him, laughing as if he hadn't care in world. Yuuta had tried his hardest to catch him, but no matter how hard he had run, his ever smiling sibling has always evaded his grasp. The scene shifted and the young 'Blood' saw himself talking to his brother. Dressed in his new Seigaku regulars jacket, he was immensely proud of his achievement. But to Yuuta, it was like being a child again, trying to catch his running elder. Shaking, he vividly recalled being repeatedly compared and try as he might, he could not live up to his brother's reputation. No..all he was, all he could be, was a small child crying in his brother's shadow as the sun set and the cerulean eyed boy had kept running before him.

Then, a new memory ...one from only a few months past reared up to hover phantom like before him. " You have great potential, but if you stay in Seishun you will never be great."

Yes, Mizuki had pulled him out of a looming shadow but at a terrible price. For while knowing glory, he had also come to know fear and pain. Yet seeing his brother as a glowing light dispelling the absolute black of the shadows and remembering the happy times they had once shared, he tried to resist his lover's commanding stare.

" I...I...Mizuki, it's wrong! I wont cheat.."

" But you will _MY_ little Yuuta!" he snarled in a way that chilled the teenager further.

" Plea, p,p...Please! Let me fight him..my own way..."

" YOU DARE SAY NO TO ME?" said the Elf in a sinister tone coupled with a fury blazing in his eyes that made Yuuta step back in alarm, his hands thrown up before him in feeble attempt at self protection. " Use our plan, or I swear by Jigoku's darkness I _will_ make you _SUFFER!"_

Shaking so hard his teeth rattled, Yuuta strode onto the court to resume play and forced himself to relax. " I must win! I cannot give up! But Mizuki's plan...when is he going to signal?"

The ball slammed against string, the warriors swung their arms and struck with all their might. Ryoma could feel something tickling at the edges of his senses as he ran and volleyed, but he reinforced his mental shields to rebuff the attack and scored again.

" I can feel interference." Syusuke told himself as he watched his brother closely. " But it's not coming from him. And Ryoma, he just doesn't seem to care. Saa...it's incredible. I must play him again some day."

Sliding to a halt as Ryoma scored yet again, Yuuta suddenly felt Mizuki's presence pushing against his mind. " This is it." he thought and leaning forward, he smirked at his rival. An image of a broken racket flying at his face instead of a tennis ball formed up, then he hit it hard, driving the object at the imp's face with brutal force.

Rushing in, Ryoma dropped into a crouch and slid. The ball was right before him, but he effortlessly hit it to sent it bouncing over the net and taking St Rudolph's victory hopes with it as it rolled away.

" 6 games to 4! Seigaku wins!" yelled the linesman to a thunderous eruption of wild cheering.

Walking to the net, the pair shook hands and Yuuta spoke warmly. " I lost. You are very strong. Please, tell me what you are."

" Just warn your mongoose he has no chance against ...my grandfather." came the smug reply as he turned away.

For a few heart beats, the 'Blood' pondered the words then gasped in pure shock as the truth suddenly sunk in. " You mean _you?_ You and that...that flying rock lizard are..." Struck speechless, he could only stare open mouthed as Ryoma let him take a good look at the echo of his true form. Finding his voice at last, Yuuta managed to gasp; " But you are a _demon!"_

' _Mostly demon.'_ he corrected smugly, then he was gone, heading for his friends.

Despite his surprise at the imp's startling revelation, Yuuta let his gaze rest on his brother as the Tensai added his own congratulations on the singles star's victory. " Well my brother...I lost."

Cocking his head to one side, he smiled at Sysuke for the first time in only the celestials knew how long. But his happy grin faded as he turned to meet a scowling Mizuki. '_ You..LOST!'_

A look of desperate horror crossed his face as he backed away, but the Elf seized his arm in a shockingly forceful grip to drag him away. Some of his team saw what was happening and went to interfere, but they reeled back from the blast of Mizuki's telepathic attack and fell to murmuring fearfully among themselves. Yuuta made a last ditch effort to call to his brother for help, but claws had appeared on the ends of his boyfriend's fingers and embedded themselves deep into his flesh as a silent warning.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pushing Yuuta so his back was hard against a wall, Mizuki gripped his chin and shook it as he snarled into the youth's terrified eyes. " Your sorry? Is that all you can say? YOU LOST DAMN YOU!"

" Miz..uki..." the other gasped painfully as he struggled to breath. " I...I..m..s.s.s.or...ry.."

" Is it because of your pitifully weak skills?" the Elf roared as held the helpless 'Blood's' throat " or is it because of the love of your stupid brother? Yes, it's taint hangs about you as a cloud that disgusts me!"

" Miz...cough...I couldn't...cough...enter his...mind..."

" I HAD HIS MIND WIDE OPEN!" Mizuki lied in a savage roar as his right hand sharply stuck Yuuta across the face. " However..." dropping his voice, Mizuki spoke in a deadly calm tone as his hands slid under his victim's shirt to drag his claws painfully across trembling flesh. "...I will forgive you if..."

Yuuta's eyes went wide and his voice left him in a horrified, desolate whisper; "no..please Mizuki..not that..."

But the Elf was relentless as he slid his hand down to grip Yuuta's maleness within his shorts. Other hand keeping a firm grip on his

throat, Mizuki purred in a cruel mockery of seduction; " Yes 'Blood' give me..your power!"

Ignoring the youth's violent trembling, the black-haired St Rudolph manager ruthlessly clamped his lips onto Yuuta's own and forcefully stamped down on the teenager's telepathic attempts to fight back. " You are _mine_! " he growled as he dragged his clawed fingers up and down his boyfriend's chest. " You gave yourself to me willingly and that has given me the strength to resist your own great power!"

Ravishing the teenager's mouth, Mizuki began to drain his partner's power. Yuuta's struggles grew feeble and he sagged weakly. Lowering him to the ground, Mizuki's now blank white eyes glowed with a lustful fever as he stripped Yuuta of his shorts then lowered his own garments. Clamping a hand down his victim's mouth to stifle his painful screams, the half bred Elf brutally took him.

Tears shone in Yuuta's eyes as he silently begged the monster now possessing him to stop, but the horrible eyes were blazing into his own as two black leathery wings erupted from his shoulders. " No one can see us!" he hissed in a dreadful dry tone. " and no one can hear us! Not your team, not your brother. not even his mightiness! I have this whole area shielded with the power you and my accursed dark father have given me. Now ..SUBMIT!"

.-.-.-.-.-

Syusuke could feel something was desperately wrong, but he couldn't put a finger on what it was. He had a vague impression that something terrible was going on that involved his brother and it took only a single glance at the St Rudolph groups subdued manner to confirm that something was indeed amiss. Then, he felt it. A sudden burst of Yuuta in terrible pain, followed by a spilt second scream of anguish that almost split his skull apart.

_' Where are you?' _ he cried as he started to move. ' _Answer me little brother!'_

But deathly silence was his only answer as rushed about blindly in a desperate search.

Completely crushed by his inability to find his sibling, the cerulean eyed youth returned to courtside; only have a strong hand clamp down on his shoulder. Lifting his head, he met Tezuka's stern, yet sorrowful gaze. " I can barely sense him, but it seems he has made his choice."

" His...choice? What do you mean?"

" I mean," said Tezuka with an uncharacteristic gentleness in his normally proud tones. " If he has been taken, then it's someone he trusts. Fuji, your brother has allowed this happen."

Fuij felt the blood drain from his face, an icy shaft of fear lancing through his body as the realization of what his captain was saying sunk in to penetrate his shell shocked mind. An image of Mizuki rose up to haunt him and low growl of denial broke from his throat as imagined his fingers wrapped around the Elf's slender neck.

The sound of running feet broke him out of his dark thoughts and Horio skidded to a breathless halt. " Tezuka sempai!" he gasped as he bent double, his hands resting upon his knees. " The Elf is back! They are both back!"

The honey-haired Tensai whirled about to stalk angrily to the St Rudolph group to confront the raven-haired manager, but Tezuka again stopped him. " Can you feel that Sysuke?"

" I have no time for..." he broke off at the captain's commanding expression, then felt the tremor of his brother's power flowing on the air. Relaxing his tense shoulders, he suddenly picked up his racket and momentarly faced Tezuka with such a look of pure hatred that his little Tankui friend squealed in fear and hid behind an unflinching dragon king. His beautiful blue eyes were wide open and held nothing but a pitiless void of death as he turned away and stalked out to meet his brother's tormentor.

" I know now what you did to him." he said in a voice dipped in poison while glaring at the misty cloud of grey energy surrounding the smirking Elf.

Across the net, Mizuki seemed totally unfazed by the murderous look in those deadly bright orbs

" And I intend to do the same to you. Tensai of Seigaku, your powers too will be mine!"

To be continued...


	22. Battle of the Blood 4

Battle of the Blood chapter 4

Sorry about the delay in posting, but it's been a hell of a fortnight! I promise I'll put up some review replies next posting, but for now, I'll give you all my biggest thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I do don't own Prince Of Tennis and never will.

WARNING! This chapter contains some mild violence and sexually related matters that may distress some readers.

prologue

The woman knew she was being followed almost as soon as she left her trap site. Resettling her catch of rabbits so the creatures dangled limply against her back and chest, she readjusted the string of the bow slung about her then swept the surrounding forest with keen hunter's eyes.

Nearby, a small black and yellow bird shrilled his love song; causing the woman to relax slightly for she knew the avian wouldn't make such a bold proclamation in the proximity of danger. But she also knew she couldn't afford to become complacent. Her ancient kind had thrived for years without number deep in the wilderness only due to a healthy respect for their environment and to never let one's guard down when so far from the safety of her tribe.

Testing the air with a nose as keen as any hounds, she could find no trace of her unseen stalkers and satisfied the danger had passed, she began to walk with swift, even strides.

Leaving behind a light woodland of maples, willows, cherry trees and flowering plums, she sang in a high, sweet voice as she strolled across an open mountain meadow. Delighting at the warm sun on her back as brisk winds tossed about her long black hair and the tall blades of emerald grass whispered against her legs, she smiled up at a magnificent eagle as it sailed effortlessly overhead on wide wings.

Soon, she reached the meadow's end to pass through the first sentinels of an ancient pine forest. Here, the towering trunks grew straight and tall for many of her own body lengths before spreading out into thick branches whose needled limbs almost blocked out the sunlight.

What could penetrate the thick canopy shone through as radiant beams that pierced the silent greenery to creature beautiful patterns of dappled gold in the semi gloom. Dry, brown pine needles crunched beneath her leather soled deer skin boots. Somewhere in the twilight gloaming an owl hooted, and a sense of peace settled over her as she pushed further into the forests heart.

This part of the land was the home of foxes, small deer and the occasional bear. Pausing to study the high claw marks of a huge male proclaiming his rights of territorial ownership, the light breeze suddenly carried the foul stench of her invisible followers straight into her flaring nostrils.

Low, sinister laughter whispered against her sensitive, upswept pointed ears as her sapphire eyes pierced the gloom.

Standing as tall as her short, willowy frame allowed, she tipped her head back; only to gasp in fear and take an involuntary step back as she caught first sight of her stalkers. Blank white eyes stared straight into her own as heavy jaws dropped in feral grins and long, reptilian tails lashed in the manner of an impatient cat's. The groan and crackle of sharp claws biting deep into the wood of their perches as the demons leering at her chilled her to the bone and some of the larger creatures boasting blazing red eyes cracked whips to add chilling menace to the already fear charged atmosphere.

Never taking her eyes from the hunters surrounding her, she quickly let her brace of rabbits drop unheeded as she swiftly unslung the bow at her back. Notching an arrow pulled from the quiver at her hip, she drew back the bowstring with a leathery creak then rapidly raised it to take aim.

Mocking laughter met her show of defiance making the woman curse loudly as her slender missile thrummed towards its chosen target. But the demon easily avoided the feathered shaft and hooted with cruel laughter.

She was lifting her weapon for a second shot, when a loud thump of something large landing directly behind her caused her to whip about; her savage battle cry dying in her throat as a hand shot out to seize her right wrist and hold it in a vicelike grip.

Two orbs of deep amethyst half hidden by long white bangs stared hard into her own terrified orbs and as the tall demon half turned his head to smirk at his companions, she noticed a lack of horns almost unheard of among his kind. But it was the sight of a long, skeletal tail growing from the back of his head like some kind of nightmarish braid that sent a thrill of pure terror lancing down her spine to spur her into action.

Lashing out with her free hand, she attempted to stab the demon with the arrow still held firm in her grasp. But he caught the darting limb with ridiculous ease and casually, almost lovingly pried the weapon from her fist. A shocked "no!" broke from her in a choking whisper, then she closed her eyes to concentrate on a different, more effective fighting tactic.

The dry pine needles on the ground trembled slightly, then danced in an ungraceful jitter. Suddenly, a tall funnel rose to whirl in a howling maelstrom of dirt, rocks, bark and sharp needles among the shrieking hunters and slam forcefully against her captor's back. But instead of dropping her, he remained motionless as the elemental she had summoned rammed into him.

Throwing his head up, his voice rang out as a terrifying roar as his great wings snapped out to stand horizontally from his shoulders. His long white hair streamed out from his skull as his bony head tail lashed, then he became engulfed in an unearthly white light that starkly illuminated his muscular form against the darkness her attack had created.

Dispelling the roaring elemental tearing at his hide, the demon glared viciously at his captive then his face cracked into an evil grin. Chest heaving, his tainted breath whistled through clenched fangs and his stiffly held wings wavered up and down as he spoke with quiet menace.

" You are strong elf. Yes, your body will make a fitting sacrifice to my glory as I go to destroy your pitiful kind."

Keeping a firm grip on her wrists with his left hand, he raised his right one high; wickedly curving talons extended as he hissed with savage glee.

Death shone in those fearsome purple eyes, then the sharp claws flashed down. The woman squeezed her eyes shut as she braced herself for oblivion. But instead of biting into tender flesh, the hand needles ripped through her tunic; parting the supple doe skin like paper, then she was roughly thrown to the ground.

Screaming in fear as she realized the true horror of the demon maou's intentions, the woman caught a quick glimpse of lustful, glazed expressions as the laughing pack closed in to watch the spectacle unfold.

In a last ditched effort, the elfven female struggled fiercely; but the body pinning her to the earth was too heavy...then, it was too late.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pain lanced through the woman's skull as she slowly swam back into awareness and the salt of her tears stung the deep claw wounds inflicted on her blood smeared face. Her pale thighs were also stained with blood and she hurt deep inside.

Her catch of rabbits forgotten, she finally managed to stand as she shakily drew the tattered remains of her clothing about herself and began to walk... hurting with every step she took. Shaking and sobbing, she realized she was alone. But the dubious safety bought no comfort as her mind kept playing out the gruesome details of her ordeal.

She had always been fast on her feet and home had always seemed close, but now she couldn't believe how far away safely was as she seemed to plod endlessly.

Night had fallen by the time she reached her village, but as she emerged from the trees, she froze solid as she stumbled into the scene of a nightmare.

Lit by the silvery radiance of the full moon soaring overhead, the whole settlement was a smoldering ruin and everywhere lay the broken bodies of her family and friends; their outlines softened by the black dust of torn up earth and drifting ash.

Falling to her knees, she stared with sightless eyes as tears streamed unheeded down her cheeks. She had no home, no family and was now condemned to bare a Dark Hunter's child. To her, life as she knew it had come to a sudden and brutal end with no purpose for continuing. A gleam of silver near her knees caught her eye and she bowed her head to examine what lay there. It was a long bladed knife and for a moment she remained motionless...tranfixed by the shining metal. ' One quick thrust' it seemed to say, ' and your pain will be gone.'

Without thought, her fingers curled about the bear bone hilt and she lifted the blade to hold it pointing straight at her heart.

Suddenly, a strong hand whipped out to seize her wrists thus halting the deadly plunge. Shrieking hysterically, she leapt up; her eyes blazing with madness as she struggled frantically against the one holding her. But it wasn't the cruel gaze of a hunter come back to make more vile sport of her that met her wild eyed gaze. Instead, piercing orbs of blue grey in a handsome human-like face framed by a mane of long, slivery hair stared back at her. Large, fox-like ears twitched forward to display their soft pink insides as his long, bushy tail stirred the air behind him. Standing, the tall Kitsune drew the weeping woman to her feet then lifted her into his muscular arms. Quickly, he carried her far from the carnage to his own hidden home and carefully tended her wounds.

Living among the fox spirits of his village, she soon came to look upon her reserved fellow forest dwellers as close friends. Yet her swelling belly filled her with dread as she knew of the kitsunes deep rooted hatred for all demons and what they might do to her once they realized she carried a monster.

In fear of her life she fled; only to be tracked down by her original rescuer and bought back out of concern for her condition. That night, she tearfully confided the truth to him then braced herself for what was sure to follow such a startling confession. But he had surprised her by gently telling her not to fear and promising to always protect her.

The elven woman known by the Kitsune as Alysanne gave birth to her son on a wild and stormy night mid winter. After labouring long she fearfully gazed upon the creature she had borne. The swept up, pointed slender ears of an elf ...not the large, triangular ears of a demon...graced a head that was completely void of horns and covered with her own long black hair. He also lacked a tail of any kind, but his leathery black wings and clawed fingers betrayed his demon blood to the world and the kitsune mid wife had screamed at the sight of him.

Snatching up a knife, she had advanced with murder in her eyes; but then the tall male had burst in to defend the helpless infant. He had fiercely argued that the child not be blamed for being born what he was nor had his conception been consented. However, as soon as Alysanne was fit to travel he left his people in case some kind of " accident" befell his new mate and adopted son.

Leaving the forest, the couple had hidden among the humans so as to raise the hybrid undetected. But as he grew, his dark nature began to manifest itself and it became increasingly harder to conceal him as he learnt to syphon the life forces of those around him. Yet, of the many mythics surrounding the youth known as Mizuki, only one...the last of the Basilisks...who was a close friend of the male kitsune knew the truth and out of respect for his wishes had sworn not to tell.

That very same serpent now looked upon the teenager the mixed blood elf had become and frowned deeply as he noticed the grey glow of stolen energy shimmering around him. Twin orbs of cerulean also grimly studied the glowing aura and merciless death danced deep within them.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 4

Ignoring the threat, Fuji Syusuke approached his enemy as the dark-haired singles star held out his right hand in a good luck gesture. Resisting the urge to lick his lips, Mizuki fought down the urge to hurl himself on the potential feast before him by concentrating on the 'Blood's' lifting hand as a cat watches a careless mouse.

' That's it' he smirked as the limb drew closer. ' One touch and already some of your own energy will be mine!'

However, the honey haired Tensai jerked his hand back just short of contact as his powers stirred and an inexplicable strong wind sprang out of nowhere. ' _Don't take me for a fool.'_

Startled at the forceful mind send, the raven-haired elf froze in amazement as he realized his had prey had so effortlessly seen through his intentions.

Fuji's eyes may have been closed, his head bowed as if in surrender, but Mizuki could the rage swelling within the Seigaku player as he risked a side ways glance at Yuuta. The younger 'Blood' sat as though in a deep trance, his foggy eyes staring sightlessly straight ahead of him as he vacantly watched the conflict about to unfold. Then the fine featured head lifted, the brilliant orbs locking on to his own and Mizuki almost shuddered at the dark gleam of destruction he saw there.

'_ I'm going to kill you elf.'_

Azure eyes widened, then narrowed as his lips curled into a smirk at the calmly delivered threat. ' _Indeed' _ he chuckled, his eyes closing as he sniggered with arrogant confidence. ' _So you intend to commit cold blooded murder before all these witnesses? That should prove amusing!'_ His hand still held out before him, he decided to see just how far he could bait the infuriated 'Blood' as he purred; " Ayah! That look is scary." Holding up his hand in a mock attempt to ward off attack, he said smoothly; " Lets play a little game to see who is the strongest and just to make it interesting, lets make a little wager. When I win, you must willingly give me your power."

' _Saa...' _ came the cold reply '_ ...when I have won, you will die.'_

Huffing at the sinister threat, Mizuki turned on his heel to make for the base line. Across the net, Fuji stubbornly ignored Tezuka's sharp rebuke of '_ No killing!'_ as he stalked into place and prepared to serve.

From his vantage point beyond the courts high fence, Horio shivered at the intensity of his sempai's fury as his pale faced companions groaned from the nausea bought on by experiencing such an unbridled power.

Relaxing beneath a low growing tree whose spreading canopy provided the perfect shade from the midday sun, Ryoma could feel it too and pausing in his act of sipping his ponta, he threw a curious glance his team mates way as he silently wondered what had bought about such terrifying wrath.

Teeth bared in a feral snarl, Fuji tossed the ball high. His racket whistled up to connect with a resounding crack and as the green and white missile zoomed forcefully toward him, Mizuki summoned up his stolen empathy to pin point precisely where the returning ball would fall.

Swinging his own stringed weapon, he met the ball with defiance to send it flying back over to Fuji and slam down to a spot just to the side him.

Smirking triumphantly at the 'Bloods' startled expression, the dark-haired youth held his racket high over his head as he chuckled a smug sounding '_ Take that.'_ Deaf to the crowds excited acclaim, he proceeded to taunt the 'Blood' further. ' _Come on...you're so lame! At least attempt to try and fight back!'_

Disappointed that his potential victim failed to respond, Mizuki looked over at a dazed Yuuta with a pleased grin on his face. ' Ah..you foolish human!' he thought happily. ' I'm enjoying your "borrowed" strength and soon, I shall be feasting upon your pathetic brother as well!'

Observing closely, Inui stole a quick glance at Tezuka and wasn't at all surprised by the sight of invisible steam curling from the disguised dragon kings nostrils as he fumed at his inability to ..at least at this point in time... interfere.

Making a quick note in his data book, the old basilisk made a firm resolve to never threaten the 'Blood' in the great reptiles presence as he idly wondered what unlucky mythic would have to cover up the mess Tezuka would make of the elf if he did so much as lay a finger on the beautiful Tensai.

Out on the battle field, Fuji was serving and Mizuki's eyes held a wicked gleam as he studied the 'Blood's' every move. ' _Fuji Syusuke,' _ he sent smoothly. '_you're good, but you can't win.' _ Pin pointing three potential impact zones, the St Rudolph mixed blood elf smirked at what he knew was about to take place. ' I can tell where the ball will go..can you?'

A savage backhand from him returning the ball was followed by Fuji charging to take the object in mid flight. But Mizuki had booby trapped the missile by loading it with life stealing dark energy that drained some of the 'Blood's' strength in its passing. His body freezing in shock, the Tensai failed to connect, but just as quickly he recovered to stand straightly defiant and glare blazing daggers of doom at the one who had openly dared to harm him with such an underhanded tactic.

Flying on its way, the now normal tennis ball sailed into the high wire fence with a metallic ring to fall limply and roll to rest just shy of a pair of sneakers. Jolted out of his trance by the sudden hash sound, Yuuta blinked rapidly as he returned to reality and stared in surprise at the back of his brothers head. A jumbled tangle of emotion charged through him, then he remembered the smell of rain on the air and his siblings despairing face as he left home to start a new life out of his brother's shadow. Then as if watching a reflection rippling in the surface of a once tranquil pond now disturbed by a thrown rock, the scene playing out in his mind became that of a blank eyed demon possessing him, stealing him of his will.

Gasping in fear as Mizuki's cruel chuckle rang against his ears and his brother again failed to score, Yuuta fell a wave of anguish wash over him as his soul cried out for salvation. With the chant of the crowd now calling his tormentors name, he found himself revisiting the ghosts of his past as a new vision formed up before his eyes.

A group of older boys had cornered him as he walked home from school alone and demanded he give them money. When he had refused, they had set upon him. He had fought back as best as he could, but they had proven too strong. Suddenly, his brother was standing before him, his arms out stretched as he challenged the thugs with the full force of his gaze. Those brilliant orbs had shone with silver fire that day and the bullies had fled in fear for their lives. Yet his brother had failed to protect him from the brutal rape he had suffered and he half turned away, his eyes squeezed shut in his deep sorrow as his bared teeth ground together.

A shadow fell across him and he looked up to see Syusuke passing before him as he strode up the long trammel lines for the court change. Pushing to his feet, Yuuta began to follow his brother, his mind open as he spoke his anguish. ' _Brother! Where were you? I begged for you to save me, but you never came!'_

_' Forgive me Yuuta' _ came the instant remorseful reply as he refused to meet his siblings desolate eyes. ' _that CREATURE had hidden you too well. I couldn't find you.'_

In a burst of sudden remembrance, he recalled Mizuki's words of " I have the whole area shielded and no one can see or hear us. Not your brother or even his mightiness" and felt his flesh crawl at the thought of how helpless his brother must have felt with the terrible knowledge that his beloved sibling was in trouble and there had been nothing he could do to prevent it.

The constant noise of the crowd roaring in his ears annoying him, Mizuki's eyes narrowed as the 'Blood' drew closer. They began to pass, but then Fuji stopped of his own accord and stared into space as he spoke in a voice dipped in poison.

" Mizuki, let me ask you a question. If you had brother who was suffering at the hands of another, what would do?"

" Why I'd ki...er...that would depend" he mumbled as he avoided falling head first into the trap that had been set for him.

'_ Saa...so you would seek vengeance.' _ Fuji sent as he had now past the raven-haired youth. ' _Good. Because once this match is done, I'll hunt you down and make you relive my brother's pain a thousand times over.' _

'_ Really!' _ the elf snorted as he made for the forehand baseline '_ well my purpose is to win. So I'll take the victory and you can take the pain!'_

Still resting beneath his tree, Ryoma repeatedly twirled his cap on his index finger has he eavesdropped on the private conversation. Then he gazed across at his several times and species removed great grandfather to gauge his reactions to the drama.

To a normal human, Tezuka appeared to be sternly eying his team mate as Fuji took his place, but to the raven-haired youth's unearthly second sight, his captain appeared to be a mighty wing rustling, foot shifting dragon who looked as though he wished to throw himself on the smirking elf and tear it to pieces.

Similar happy little thoughts of ripping his rival limb from limb marched relentlessly through Fuji's head as he stopped to change his racket, and ignoring the elf's silent taunt of ; ' _Oh come on Syusuke, you plan to use a racket with a different tightness to win this?'_

Fuji strode past a watchful Ryuzaki who urged him to caution. Taking his place on the forehand base line, he glared savagely at the dark-haired youth winding up his prattling mind speech. ' _That wont make the slightest difference. Even a Tensai 'Blood' like you has no way to win.'_

Fingers gripping the ring lock wire so hard it dug into tender flesh, Yuuta shuddered at his boyfriend's crafty expression and felt a new memory rise within him as the ball took flight.

Night had fallen. He was a young boy trailing in his brother's wake as they made their way home. Street lights shone brightly, creating misty pools of hazy light as they passed a huge old tree growing on the bank of a narrow river. Syusuke had stopped suddenly and turned to him, his cerulean eyes wide open as his warm smile seemed to light him from within. Their images reflected in the rippling water, Syusuke knelt before him to gently clean his younger bother's dirty face. At first, Yuuta had been startled by the show of affection and burst into tears. But then his brother had lovingly mopped up the moisture, then drawn the crying boy into his arms.

The strident crack of ball on string jolted him out of his trip to the past and Yuuta watched grimly as his brother raced across the court, his arm extended for a strike.

'_ You wont get the ball.' _ Mizuki told him as he ran.' _Looks like the winner is already decided.'_

Twin orbs of ocean blue snapped open as Fuji set his feet with a sharp skidding noise, then bored straight through the smug elf as he dealt the ball a devastating blow. It roared back over the net to fall wide of a shocked Mizuki and bounced away to take Seigaku's first point of the day.

His body locking up due to stunned amazement, Mizuki breathed heavily as his mind tried to comprehend what his eyes had just seen. " Idiot!" he sharply berated himself while gripping his racket with both hands. " That kind of ball he shouldn't return!"

A cold wind drove bitter needles into his face as he glared at the one causing it. Fuji, his 'Blood' powers flowing freely, locked eyes with Mizuki then calmly informed him that returning such shots were what he best excelled at.

Over on the side lines, Ryuzaki smirked at the stoic youth beside her and smiled as she casually remarked; " You're still pretending? Hmmm? That the prophecy means nothing to you?"

Arms sternly folded, Tezuka shifted his weight slightly as he turned to stare at the old red dragon. ' _He is a human! Not an ordinary one I agree, but a human no less.'_

Resisting an urge to dig her king in the ribs, the human form dragon mastered it by folding her own arms as she studied the powerful 'Blood'.

_' Have you ever felt anything like that U Sekrdo Kumt?'_

_' Not for many long years Yhleahd venac' _ he replied formally as he spoke the old red's true dragon name. '_Such power is dangerous. I fear it may escape his control.'_

Ryuzaki snorted. '_ Since when has a Fuji ever let anything escape it's control? You have known the bloodline since it began and I hardly think your future mate is about to...'_

_' Old one. With all due respect..._' he interrupted as he glared down his nose at his coach, '..._shut up!'_

Close by, Eiji's excited yell of " OK! Show him your power!" masked the old woman's rich laughter, and as Momo' called out for Fuji to attack, he let his mind wander.

": Syusuke? A human the mate of a dragon? Impossible." Yet, he felt himself drifting back to day only few short weeks ago when he had been distressed to learn of the death of one of his subjects. His melancholy air had cast a pall over the rest of the team and Fuji had tried to soothe his sorrows by wrapping his arms around him in a loving embrace. But he had disdainfully pushed the 'Blood' away and stalked off to deal with his sorrows alone. Thinking back on the incident, he briefly wondered what may have evolved between them had he allowed it, then firmly dismissed the notion as a fool's fancy.

" Never again." he told himself as he eyed his grandson standing beneath his tree. " I'll never mate again, for pleasure or otherwise."

Out on the war zone, Mizuki was feeling an unaccustomed pressure as his enemy scored again and again.

' What the hell is this?' his mind screamed at him. ' This kind of situation should never happen!' Serving the ball, he felt the first stirrings of panic as his brain hunted for a means to win. ' If this is the case, what can I do?'

The ball thundered over to Fuji who effortlessly intercepted it and sent it winging wide to score a new point. Now, desperation began to set in as Mizuki realized his stolen powers were wearing off and he could no longer predict were the ball would fall.

" This is bad! " he panted as his opponent took four more points in succession. " What in Jigoku do I do now? I _HAVE_ to win! I _must_ have the brother's power!"

His frayed nerves at breaking point, Mizuki roared out his frustration. ' _All of these hits are not what you can counter! I've watched you damn it! I know your style and you don't have empathy!'_

_' But I do.' _ Answered Fuji with a serene smile that infuriated the elf.

" I can't believe it!" he gasped a minute later as the Tensai swung his racket and scored. " Is it trully possible? He has the same power? Or has he been playing me for a fool all this time?"

The voice of an old serpent broke in his thoughts, making Mizuki swing around to glare death and destruction at Inui's spiky-haired human form. ' _Fuji would never create a false act mixed blood. This is the true power of Tensai!'_

Cold terror lanced through him as he realized the awful truth, and far too late he came to grips with the reality of the biggest mistake he had ever made in his life. He had always considered himself to be a superior being as his elf blood gave him control of the earth elements and his sires blood gave him immortality and an ability to steal the powers of others. In desperation, he called up his powers now and the ground around Fuji began to melt into a sticky puddle of muddy goo that would seize his feet and prevent him from moving. But the open blue orbs shone with silver fire and the ground returned to solid court once more.

Taking in the sight of the unearthly display thankfully unnoticed by most of the people present, Inoue sidled up to Inui and caught the serpents attention by sending his thought waves to his mind. ' _That power is useless against the true 'Blood'. Mizuki has no chance at all...right Natcgo ydtyfh?'_

The dark-haired head nodded in agreement as the youth tapped his data file with the index finger of his left hand. '_ Strange human powers of ESP, empathy, telekinesis, elemental control, future sight. Throughout history the 'Blood's' have been blessed with these powers in great strength, but never before has a 'Blood' been born who possesses each one them...untill now.'_

_'Then you mean...Fuji..?'_

_' Yes' _ said Inui with absolute conviction. '_ Only Dragons and the Hikari have possessed such powers before. In Fuji, they have found a worthy challenger.'_

Sitting beneath his tree, Ryoma pulled his cap brim low over his eyes to hide the pleased smirk crossing his face. ' A worthy challenger to the dragon's huh?' he thought as he leaned his back on the rough bark and envisioned the day he himself would play such an incredible opponent. A tremendous upsurge of unbelievable force jerked him out of his reverie as he sensed the match had come to a sudden end, and the linesman's loud call of " Game, set and match! Seigkau wins 7 games to 5!" confirmed it. Swiftly, the youth leapt to his feet as he rushed to join his team mates straining anxiously against the fence. Some thing big was about to occur and he pushed his way between Inui and Kaido to get a better look.

The black-haired elf of St Rudolph stood motionless, his shoulders slumped over as his ragged breathing echoed about the suddenly quiet court. Only the sighing of the wind as it stirred up honey-brown hair matched the rasping of his breath, then his head shot up, his dark eyes flooding with a horrifying milky whiteness. Someone in the crowd screamed and Fuji turned his steady gaze to Yuuta..bringing about his instant calming.

" No.." snarled Mizuki quietly, then his voice broke out in a restrained roar. " NO! YOU CANT BEAT ME! YOUR POWER..." he gathered himself for a leap as wings hidden from the eyes of the watching humans shot out of his back. " ...IS MINE 'BLOOD!'"

Mythic eyes bulged, human mouths gaped as the furious player hurled himself at Fuji, his teeth bared and fingers extended for the grab. But Fuji never moved as the rising wind tossed his hair and he transfixed the leaping elf with the force of his open eyed gaze.

Mizuki shuddered in mid air as though he had slammed into a wall, then fell to the ground; clutching his throat as he struggled to breath and his bones felt like they were splintering. Rocking back on his knees, he screamed in a crescendo of agony that sent waves of panic crashing amongst the spectators and chaos erupted as the crowd reacted in a symphony of frightened cries and milling feet. Cerulean orbs aglow, Fuji stalked toward the helpless elf; an aura of orange fire blazing about him as his right hand rose.

Forcing his head up, Mizuki roared at the pitiless voids of the 'Blood's' death filled gaze and tried to run, but he was held in the vicelike grip of huge, invisible claws that tore his insides apart. Fuji seemed backlit by Fire and ice as he stood over his victom and the words, " For Yuuta." broke from him in a murderous rasp.

Fog engulfted him, and as If from far away, Mizuki could hear many sounds. He heard Tezuka yelling for Fuji to stop, then the brutal roar of an angry dragon. He could hear other voices all screaming at once, but then a new sound broke in to wash over all others and he suddenly found himself staring through a thick mist. He could see a woman with long black hair and a horrified gasp broke from him as he realized he was seeing his mother. A tall, horn less demon with long white hair pushed her onto her back, and Mizuki screamed as he saw the male inflict the same degrading ordeal he had put Yuuta through and there was nothing at all he could do to stop it. A despairing voice called out; " Mother! MOTHER! NO!" then the mist cleared and he realized the screaming was coming from himself.

A sudden hush descended, broken only by his desperate sobbing and an all consuming hatred for the 'Blood' for making him relive the very moments of his violent beginnings. Hands flat to the ground, his chest heaved in constricting, choking cries, then his head snapped up for his dark orbs to stare into hostile blue eyes.

" You son of bitch!" he spat savagely " You pretended to have no empathy, then showed me that loathsome sight I should never have seen! Curse you bastard! You and your brother both!"

At once, the cerulean orbs flooded with ice and Mizuki recoiled in abject terror. He cast a pleading glance Yuuta's way, but the younger 'Blood' folded his arms and spoke in a tone so like his brother's it was horrifying. '_Don't expect any help from me. You just cursed me...remember?'_

Turning his feral gaze back to Syusuke, his fear dissolved into angry tears. '_ Fine! So be it! Finish me 'Blood'! I'm no coward who will beg for mercy!'_

Looming over him, Fuji turned his head to meet Tezuka's angry glare, then he shrugged as his eyes met Yuuta's. For a long moment, neither one of them said a word, then the younger of the pair spoke gently. " Brother Sysuke..leave him be."

" So be it." Replied the elder after a few heart beats. Fixing the snarling, frustrated elf with his steely gaze, Fuji swayed on his feet as the exertion of using such massive amounts of energy took its toll and he spoke one last time with mind.

'_ Know this. You are beaten, broken. I have the power to shatter you from within and you know it! I don't know why my brother wishes to save you, but I will respect his reasons. Never harm him again.'_

For a split second, the sensation of having his bones crushed returned to squeeze his chest, then the 'Blood' turned away to walk back to his team mates.

Stumbling among his friends, he smiled as Eiji playfully ruffled his hair and Takashi gave him a quick hug. Turning to Tezuka, he gave his captain a strange, lop sided grin, then his body pitched forward and he fell senseless into the regal youth's strong arms. Several members rushed forward to assist, but their captain sent them retreating with a single glare. Then, the proud teenager sat down, Fuji's lax head resting in his lap as his fingers repeatedly dragged through the honey-brown hair.

Back among his own team mates, Mizuki snarled and cursed as he gripped the fence wire so hard that dark drops of blood welled up from his fingers to drip upon the hard ground.

" That asshole! Just who does he think he is? I have to win! I must..."

" That "asshole" just happens to be my brother." cut in Yuuta's voice smoothly. It seemed incredible to the youth that after all the demon elf had put him through, he still had feelings for the St Rudolph manager. Yet, for all he should be fearing him, seeing him so crushed and broken evoked only the emotions of pity.

" YOU!" snarled Mizuki, then the fight seemed to drain out of him as he snapped sulkily; " I was safe from him."

" Do not deceive yourself" broken in Akazaua's stern voice. " Syusuke was ready to kill you, but Yuuta here saved your worthless hide! Dark hunter! Bah! I should kill you myself."

" Please Akazaua..don't." said Yuuta quietly as he threw out a restraining arm. " He didn't ask to be born this way."

"K" spat Mizuki with anger. " You sound just like that bushy tailed fool I call father." Pushing to his feet, he glared out over the now empty court. " How can I lose at this time? Even one loss might screw up my career."

" And what of your life?" demanded Yuuta as his patience slipped. " Now everyone knows what you truly are..."

" Dark Hunters are trained to be evil." rang out a new voice and the group stared as Tachibana strolled past, his team trailing in his wake. " But even though you carry their blood, it's up to you what you do about it. I for one, will not condemn you and there are many others.." he shot a quick look at Seigaku and winked at a watchful Inui, "...who feel the same."

Gazing after the departing captain, Akazaua voiced a low whistle as he recognized the high demon prince. None wiser, Mizuki looked at him curiously.

" What is it?"

" Oh, nothing." replied the Dark elf with a smile. " Just remember this Mizuki...If Tachibana says it's OK to be you, then you have little to worry about."

Gazing at his own captain as if his fellow elf had started to breath fire, Mizuki pondered on the words then gave him a small, sad smile before turning to walk slowly away.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yuuta had waited awhile, but when the one he still thought of as his boyfriend didn't return he wandered off in search of him. Failing to find the elf, he sat down to rest on an empty bench and glanced up in trepidation as an old red dragon approached him.

" Are you alright?" she asked him as she intently studied the youth, her human arms folding across her chest. " That demon elf..."

" It's OK." he replied nervously.

" Yuuta, you do know his power over you is broken?"

" I can sense it, yes."

The old coach smiled as she nodded. " And you know that because your brother spared him, no one will harm him."

" They won't?" breathed Yuuta in wonder as thought of his brother's powerful influence.

" No one from these schools anyway." she replied with a grand, sweeping gesture of her hand. " Now don't be afraid to act as his guide and keep him in line as you do have the strength. You may not have all of Syusuke's powers young Fuji, but you do have his brave spirit. Put it to good use and play your game well. We are all expecting you at Kanto."

Leaping to his feet, the younger 'Blood' beamed up at her and unbeknown to the old dragon, she became as close to being kissed by a human that day as she had ever been for the past thousand years. Instead, he giggled at such a stupid, childish notion as he let out a happy " OK!" and scampered off in high spirits. Behind his back, a dark elf smiled and sent the dragon a silent thanks.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The games were over. Long shadows grew to creep across the landscape and Mizuki returned to trade quiet words with Yuuta.

" Your brother took back the powers I'd stolen from you and by doing so, I can never steal them again. Now you are safe, what will you do?"

Yuuta's shoulders rose, then fell. " I guess I'll keep playing tennis."

The raven-haired youth was about to reply when he noticed the older Fuji approaching and he drew back, hair curling around his index finger as he spoke with a courage he didn't quite feel. " Then lets all go home. Tomorrow, we practice even harder."

" Yuuta!" called Syusuke so his brother turned to look at him. Holding his thumb up in an encouraging gesture, he smiled broadly and said happily; " Go for it!"

For moment, laughter danced in his blue-grey orbs, then the younger Fuji turned away in a mock huff. " Your nasty. Go back to your dragon."

" My dragon?" chuckled Syusuke as he fell in behind his walking brother. " Hardly! Hey, if we join the Kanto game, I really want to play you."

" And as I would kick your ass, I'm not interested." muttered Yuuta with a pleased smile he knew his sibling couldn't see. " I would much rather play Tezuka. So tell me big brother, are you and his highness getting closer?"

" Saa...we are good friends" he answered as he voiced his light, slivery laugh.

" Friends?" mocked Yuuta playfully " Aren't you supposed to be "Mates?"

Spying Ryoma leaning nonchalantly against the court fence with his cap pulled down over his eyes, Syusuke wisely decided it was time to change the subject. " By the way Yuuta, are you coming home today?"

A loud "NO!" rang out with an emphases that left no doubt and the Tensai smiled warmly.

" But mum prepared all your favorites, and I cooked a special pie..."

" And if I eat that, I know I'll die a gruesome death!" answered Yuuta with a laugh in his voice.

Joining a grinning Ryoma at the fence, Ryuzaki sighed contentedly as she addressed the raven-haired youth.

" I sense the beginnings of a healing."

Nodding, Ryoma silently agreed as he watched the brothers stroll off together.

" Notice something Ryuzaki sensai?"

Staring after the pair, she started to say; " I don't see...ah! yes! your right."

For Syusuke was still following Yuuta and as the sun sank to the horizon, the powerful 'Blood' cheerfully walked..but this time, in his younger siblings shadow.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

More Yuuta- Fuji-Ness to come...

Notes: I have no idea what Mizuki's parents names are! If he does have offical parent names I swear I didn't know.

U Sekrdo kumt: O Mighty gold...one of Tezuka's dragon titles.

Yhleahd Venac: Anicent fires...Ryuzaki's dragon name.

Nat cgoyd tyfh: Red sky at dawn...Inui's true basilisk name.


	23. Echo's Of A Dragon's Heart 1

Here it is gang! The beginnings of Tezuka and Fuji's relationship wed to high drama and lots angst! It also has the beginnings of how a Dark Hunter now known Shinzyo Reiji came to leave his brethren and end up playing tennis for Jyousei collage. ( But more on that later)

For now: Review replies.

Kagomegirl 21: Missing you!... But, to your review. Blush. Out done myself? Oh my! heehee..thank you! I'm happy to see you're enjoying this! Yeah, I guess the last chapter was a little confusing, but I strongly felt Mizuki's mythic background had to come to life due to references to it that have..and will, crop up.

Dnks-girls: WOW! You've read all the rest? COOL! Thanks for letting me know! Slash? Oh yeah, its coming! But I must build up to it as a lot must happen first.

Alaena flame dragonstar: Yes, Mizuki asked for it and he GOT it! I have always strived to be a descriptive writer as I'm quite good at "Visualizing" and therefore, I try to let my readers see it too.

Rubymoon 17: Oh, Mizuki's a bastard all right! Now please don't hang me for one little mistake..you KNOW what misfortune I went through writing the last chapter...recovery failed...and I guess I was still pretty keyed up at time of typing. Sorry!

Eien no kaze: Welcome to the mythic brotherhood and its great to hear from you! I wanna kill Mizuki too! But perhaps he is about to prove his worth...

Analine: I think Mizuki gave everyone the chills and of course, his challenge to Fuji was met by a "Crushing" defeat. "Blazing daggers of doom" was something I came up with in high school and I remember my English teacher loving it! And it really does fit Fuji's dark or silvery glares so well.

Yoshikochan: Evil Mizuki! Bwahaha! and yes, Fuji is amazing. His powers are going to get stronger and a new one Inui doesn't know about will manifest itself soon!

Tristripe: Thank you for your complement. That ending kind of wrote itself as I had a vision of Sysuke walking behind Yuuta and with the long shadows created by sunset, I felt it to be quite symbolic. Tezuka will get over that whole "me no mate" idea...but it will take time. The next saga starts right here and its a nasty one! After it is Jiroh's saga as Dark Hunters target him and Lord Raidon of the Hikari turns out to indeed be the bastard your going to think he is after reading this chapter!

Ruji: All the Tezuka-Fuijness starts here! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Prince Of Tennis Does NOT belong to me, because if it did, you would see them kissing in the anime! Nor do I own Chrono Crusade and therefore, the character of Aion. Dragon speech is Albed and THAT belongs to Final fantasy.

Heart Of Dragon Gold.

" Echo's Of A Dragons Heart"

Story: Tora Macaw.

Prologue

The demon crouched, his claws gripping the very edge of the cliff so tight that the solid limestone broke with an ominous crack and crumbled away into the abyss below. Hunkered down at a dizzying height as the cold wind tossed his steely grey hair about, his crimson eyes stared off at a great black fortress brooding silently in the distance. Starkly outlined by a blood red sky, scarlet clouds lit by an eerie glow swirled about its mighty battlements in a rapid, spiraling motion as lightening flashed within them and the low growl of thunder rolled down to echo from the craggy mountain peaks.

Casting his gaze downward, the squatter studied the shadowed landscape laid out beneath his feet then lifted his eyes to the leaden sky's once more. It was not quite a sun, but the dark orb of scarlet brightness that bought illumination to an otherwise dark, cavernous world was sinking to the horizon; bathing the highest peaks with its ominous glow while the valleys below were already cloaked with the thick black mantel of night.

Chest heaving with a heavy sigh as the now freezing winds tugged on his hair and wings, the Dark Hunter captain knew he could delay no longer. When Lord Aion summoned, one obeyed without question and further hesitation on his part would only add more fuel to an already volatile fire. Drawing himself up to his full impressive height, he lifted his leathery, bat-like wings to launch himself across the ebony void separating himself from what he knew was to be his certain doom.

Long mane and reptilian tail streaming in his wake, he swooped low then caught an updraft that filled his sails to raise him high. The strong gust buffeted him sideways, but he merely adjusted the angle of his wings so the howling wind drove him in a straight line toward a large triangular opening high in the castle's east wall.

Sweeping his leathery black limbs, the demon back winged to lightly touch down on the roughly pitted surface of a platform extending out over a stygian canyon and squaring his shoulders, he swallowed down his rising fear to step forward with his head held high.

Passing within the, the noise of the gathering storm was muted by the thick stone walls. The dark hallway he traversed was very quiet; as if the shadows themselves were holding their breath. His toe talons clicked loudly against the flag stone floor and his own breath seemed to roar in his ears. Drawing ever closer to his destiny, his blood thundered throughout his body but he was determined to show no fear as he rapidly approached a dim red glow emanating from the room before him. Summoning the last of his flagging courage, he strode boldly into the crimson chamber.

A low fire burned in the room's central fire pit, only just pushing back the inky black of the high walled cavern. Heavy velvet curtains the colour of dried blood hung half open before a long, vertical window and it was before these lengthy hangings a tall, white haired demon waited; his slender form framed by the last rays of the days "sunlight".

" Captain." he rumbled in a menacingly pleasant tone as he stared out at the growing storm while his guest dropped to one knee, head bowed low and his curving wings lifted over his neck.

Long moments past in which neither spoke, then the one gazing outward turned to fix his grovelling subject with his merciless stare.

" You have failed me."

" I know my lord." replied the Dark Hunter softly as he fought to keep the tremor out of his voice. " Reprimand me as you see fit."

"Rest assured I will captain." purred the other while sliding his hands deep within the pockets of the white leather coat he wore. " But first, a question. Where is the young demi-dragon now?"

" He is in the company of the dragon king as we speak."

Purple eyes glittered behind oval glasses, then closed as their owner tipped his head back to think.

" But he will soon return to the human school, and that's when I will strike!" said the Hunter with grim determination, but he stopped when his ruler silenced him with a look.

" You?" I think not." Moving away from his window, he held up his right hand and pain such the Hunter had never felt ripped through his chest to draw forth an agonized scream. " I never tolerate failure..former _captain_ Shinzyo."

Amethyst eyes blazing with white fire, Aion advanced upon his helpless victim and the sound of tortured shrieking rebounded from the uncaring walls to echo throughout the dark hallways.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Upper lip curling in a sneer, the demon mauo turned his back on the broken and bleeding body sprawled out at his boot shod feet to smile menacingly at the heavily built demon now striding into the chamber.

" Ah..General Voltex. Remove this worm from my sight, then assemble your strike force."

" At once my lord!" he boomed as he bowed low. " Our mission?"

" Is on the mortal realm." answered Aion as he calmly walked to the doorway. " The stage has been set Voltex and the players are all in place. Now come! We have a dragon to capture!"

.-.-.-.-.-.

Chapter 1

Cold morning air moved against the sleeper's face, penetrating his natural body heat and slowly making him aware. The chill of his room matched that of the temperature outside, making his eyebrows draw down as he frowned. Frosty fingers lightly caressed his cheek causing Tezuka to release his grip on sleep and stir beneath the blankets covering him. Why was he feeling so cold? Dragging his hazel-gold eyes open, he peered out from under his huddle of woven fabrics to hunt out the source of his discomfort. The draft was coming from the window he had failed to close and voicing a faint, tired sigh he threw back his covers to extract himself from his bed, then he plodded across to the window to close it.

Jaws parting in a mighty yawn, the youth then drew several deep breaths. Chest rising and falling in a series of rabid pants, the air leaving his lungs morphed into curling clouds of hot steam that quickly dispelled the chilly atmosphere. Humming at the pleasant warmth now seeping into his bones, the regal teenager drew on a fluffy white robe then proudly strolled into his kitchen. A hot cup of a very special herbal drink was just what he needed and after a minute of fetching the leaves, he boiled the water simply by holding the cup in both hands and breathing a thin jet of orange fire into it.

Strolling from the white tiled room, Tezuka made his way to his apartments living area then he gracefully sank down into a well padded arm chair. Beyond the windows, the sky was just beginning to brighten and already the first of the birds were stirring. Taking a small sip of the scalding purple brew, he then cradled his mug in his left hand as the fingers of his right drummed thoughtfully against the arm rest.

A month ago, his life had been quiet and orderly. His clan had been enjoying their peace and all had been well in the dragon king's world. Sure, he'd had some small measure of excitement with his tennis and the tournament against Yamabuki, but such events were routine and even Ryoma defeating the temperamental green had been...at least in his eyes...a perfectly normal affair. Now the once outcast youngster had become a subject under his rule and protection and the regal youth voiced a satisfied grunt as he swirled his tea in its cup and thought of the first grader.

Echizen Ryoma. His many times over great grandson. The one who was now embracing his dragon heritage. Snorting a thin jet of steam over his cup to keep his demon made blend of tea hot, he mulled over his relationship with the feisty young demon.

He was only but one of his problems, but at least his recent ordeals were something he could deal with. Sure, his dormant dragon blood had awoken right in the middle of a tennis match and there had been that terrifying brush with a pack of Dark Hunters. True enough he mused as he sipped his tea that Ryoma had been badly injured , but in a remarkable display of resilience he had bounced back whole and healed with even greater strength flowing through him.

"No" he told himself as he placed his mug on a convenient table and leaned forward to steeple his hands together. " That's not entirely true."

For with the constant threat of Dark Hunters now hanging over his head, Tezuka had insisted his grandson come to know the full extent of his powers and had taken him for special training every evening. It was bad enough he snorted while tapping his fingertips together that child was reluctant, but to make matters worse; he had lost his heart to the Egyptian mongoose spirit and had come to resent the time his lessons required away from him. True, the thought of taking Momo' with them had crossed his mind, but Tezuka knew the restless mythic would only get bored or worse.. interfere, and he had dismissed the notion.

The snake slayer's tennis defeat at Inui's hands and his resulting disappearance, had been the final icing on a somewhat very unstable cake and the ancient gold dragon had been hard pressed to keep Ryoma motivated in his vital training. He could sense the mongoose was alive and well, but he'd been loath to interfere with the mammals choices. Several times, he had entertained the thought of bringing his hiding team mate home, but each time he had firmly rejected the idea; deciding it would be in Momo's best interests to think things out for himself and return in his own time.

Yet, his grandson had started to hate him of his lack of action when the youth himself had longed to track his boyfriend down and Tezuka had feared a wall would rise between them that he would never be able breach. Fortunately, Momo' had come to his senses and returned in time to prevent an open conflict and the animosity Ryoma had felt vanished to be replaced by his normal, bratty brand of grudging respect.

The experience had taught the ancient ruler of dragon kind that the boy was certainly not afraid to challenge his authority and he had reluctantly turned a blind eye to the couples public displays of affection; even going as far as allowing the boy to forgo some training in favour of him making up for lost time with his lover. But now, Dark Hunters were starting to close in as Aion's spies had no doubt reported the powerful demi-dragon's existence to the cruel demon lord. Sighing, he knew his time of peace was coming to an end, and that he must constantly remain on his guard as never before.

Then, he groaned inwardly as he stared out the rising sun, there was his _other_ problem. All throughout his trial (by disappearing mongoose), Fuji Syusuke had hovered about him, trying to soothe his inner turmoil with his soft words and calm him with his beautiful eyes. His eyes. Tezuka felt a slight tremor run through him at the thought of those incredible cerulean orbs. To a dragon, the human form was grotesque and ugly and for some, being forced to assume their form was the worst kind of torture possible. Young Sakuno hated it, Akutsu positively LOATHED it and he himself approached the situation with cold indifference. Studying his strong hands, he felt somewhere deep in his soul that.. for a human...the Tensai was not unattractive and his eyes certainly were his best feature.

The regal youth had dealt with his subtle advances the same way he had dealt with everything else; by delivering a stern hands off message with the force of his steely gaze and standoffish manner. Yet the smiling youth had refused to be cowered and persisted in hanging about him...trying to find weak links in his amour that would allow him to breach his defences.

Retrieving his mug, Tezuka drained it with a single gulp; then he replaced it with a loud thud, followed by another heavy sigh as his head went back, his eyes closed and his arms lay limp on the chair's rests.

" Fuji." he whispered as strange new emotions started to rise within him. Yes, there indeed lay his real problem as his mind drifted back to something the old red known in the human world as Ryuzaki had said about nothing ever escaping a Fuji's control. That was one thing he thought with a growl, that would never happen. Due to the great pact, he would bow only to a Hikari and he would die before he would allow a human to possess him. No, _this_ Fuji would never control him as his mind turned to the day his well ordered life had been thrown into chaos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ignoring the way the hard roof tiles pressed into his back, Tezuka lay on the roof of Momoshiro's house and stared up at the distant sky. A huge wave of longing to spread his mighty wings and soar effortlessly among the clouds was almost overwhelming, yet he knew such days of living as Jinnai had intended him to were long past. Lately, he had missed his creator with a dull ache that refused to leave him and he ground his teeth as claws extended from his fingers to draw along the rectangular coverings.

Despite his impatience to leave and take Ryoma with him for training, he had fully closed off his mind; totally concealing his presence from the youth so as to allow him to freely sport with his lover, Tezuka decided that he seriously needed a time out himself. So, relaxing his mind, he unwittingly found his thoughts drifting onto a vision of Fuji's smiling face as it hovered phantom-like before him. The slightest ghost of a fleeting smile curved his lips as he reached up without thought to cup one smooth cheek in his hand, when a sudden buzzing vibrated through his skull; brutally shattering his peace.

Leaping to his feet, he allowed his slender horns to emerge from the sides of his head then he swept the rooftops with his alert gaze; only to freeze, his body tense with combat readiness as he caught sight of the demons.

The bulk of the group were concealing themselves within the thick branches of a nearby pine, but a few had settled on a rooftop below them, their malevolent eyes trained on the Momoshiro residence.

The ancient dragon king's first impulse was to fight them on the spot, but as he knew such action would instantly bring about unwanted attention, he sent an urgent call to his second-in-command and to any Hikari that would answer his summons.

A faint pop sounded behind him, heralding the arrival of Kabaji and his angel guardian Atobe. Several more Hikari winked into existence amidst the rustling of large wings and human disguised dragon eyes blazed as Tezuka indicated the demon horde and spat out a single name like a curse...Aion.

.-.-.-.-.-

Two pleasantly sleepy figures lay peacefully intertwined on a large bed, the warm breezes drifting gently from an open window to dry bare skin sweaty from love making. Peering at Ryoma through half closed eyes, Momo' sighed contentedly as his fingers repeatedly dragged through his lovers damp black hair and he savoured the smell of his deliciously cloying scent.

To the mongoose spirit relaxing in his human form, the young demon dozing naked in his arms gave off a heavenly odor similar to fresh baked shortbread. But also, his dragon blood gave him a spicy sent so he smelled like an oven full of Dutch cookies.

Cradling his partner against his chest, the bristle-haired youth smiled dreamily. He could never get enough of the smaller boy's tasty skin or the smell of him that made his senses reel. Even the essence of his maleness that tasted like hot cinnamon on his tongue never satisfied a hunger that only ever left him craving for more. Tightening his arms, he whispered his undying love.

The dozing youth moved his head, then muttered a few cranky words in his sleep. A lax hand lifted to flap lazily as the sound became a grumbling and his sleepy complaint of " Leave me alone." drifted from his lips in an almost inaudible whisper. An irritated "Mada, mada da ne" followed, then his large green-gold orbs snapped open as he rumbled an angry; " I'm not going."

" Ryoma...what?" asked a puzzled Momo' as his lover stood up and folded his wings about himself like a cloak. Then, the mongoose felt it, the buzzing of powerful sending normally not experienced by his kind.

'_ Echizen, dress quickly. I'm taking you to safety.'_

Letting out an indignant yelp, his tall lover sprang to his feet and almost fell flat on his face as he struggled with his trousers.

" Wherever he is taking you, I'm coming too." growled the Seigaku youth firmly " and this time, I want answers."

Clothes in place, he was startled by the sudden appearance of a glowing Hikari and holding his lover tight, he muttered a fearful " God I hate this." as the pair was winked from existence.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Seeing the arrival of so many guardians set an amused smirk dancing across the demon mauo's face as he idly pushed at his glasses with one hand while his other caressed the chest of a huge brown eagle standing on the roof before him.

" Follow and report." he stated, then raised his eyes to the sky as he tracked the raptor's progress. " They can run, but not hide." he then calmly informed his hulking general. " Post scouts around the school. If I know human's they'll remain slaves to routine." Pushing his hands deep into his pockets, he smiled in satisfaction as a large number of his hunters departed. " The fish is on the hook Voltex. All we need to do now, is wait to reel it in."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

" Yuuta..." The name left Syusuke's voice in a soft whisper as he gazed upon his brother's scowling face with closed eyes. The pair had met in a small cafe for drinks and sitting across the table from his elder, the younger 'Blood' squirmed uncomfortably. A long silence hung over them, then cerulean orbs peeled open to fix sternly upon eyes of dolphin grey. " ...tell me, Yuuta. Why?"

For a moment, the brown haired youth side stepped the question by toying with the straw poking out of a tall milkshake glass, then he broke his brooding quiet with low, annoyed words.

" Because he and I are the same. He is an outcast, born with the curse of Dark Hunter's blood. I too am an outcast, born with the curse of being your brother."

Leaning back, Syusuke draped an arm loosely over the back of his chair as his other arm twitched from the movement of restless fingers tapping against his crossed knee.

" _Hated brother shall be his fate"_ he thought sadly as his sister's prophecy cruelly mocked him. Yet for all his siblings anger, the honey-haired Tensai loved his little brother with every fiber of his being as his head bowed, his downcast eyes studied the floor and he whispered a pain filled " I see."

" Brother," the word was spoken like a prayer, But the older Fuji failed to lift his head as his sibling spoke on. " Ever since that day, Mizuki has been...different. I mean, he still manages the team and plays a fierce game, but his..spirit..." he paused to sadly shake his head, "...has been broken."

" Saa...he should be grateful that's all that's broken." raising his head, Syusuke added; " Yuuta, it would have been kinder to have let him die. Word has spread, and by now, every mythic for miles around will know what he is."

" Tachibana has pledged his protection." shot back the youth defiantly, " And so long as I too have power, I'll stand by him."

" He could meet with an unfortunate accident." replied the Tensai as he lifted his glass of apple juice to his lips. Eyeing his fuming brother over the rim, stated firmly; " I wont see you suffer the same fate."

Palms slapping down on the table so the structure shook alarmingly, Yuuta leaned forward to snarl into his brother's mildly surprised face. " An accident?" he all but roared as the Tensai's smile slipped. " Is that a threat?"

" Not from me."

Reaching down, the younger 'Blood' seized his bag and slung the long carry strap over his upper torso. Fixing his brother with burning eyes, Yuuta's top lip curled in sneer as he said in tone that was low and dangerous; " Then add your strength to that of your precious dragon and give Mizuki a second chance as I too deserve a chance to be Fuji Yuuta and not the "true" 'Bloods' little brother!"

" _You, I'll protect with my dying breath."_ The Tensai thought as his brother stalked away. "_But I'll give your demon elf a chance only because I love you, little brother."_

Heaving a great sigh, he stood up like an old man as he suddenly felt the weight of the world descend on his shoulders. His meeting with Yuuta hadn't gone as smoothly as he had hoped and a strange desire to take out his sorrows on an innocent little tennis ball abruptly became a great prospect. Exiting the cafe, he was stunned by the unexpected sight of two huge dogs galloping toward him. The size of great Danes, the smooth coated dogs seemed like any other at first glance, but a closer inspection showed them to have distinctive five fingered hands in place of paws and a wave of dread swamped him as he felt the anxiety spilling out of them.

Reaching him, the largest of the pair skidded to a halt then reared up on its hind legs so its front feet gripped the youth's shoulders and its amber eyes burned into open cerulean orbs.

" The lord dragon requires your presence. Please accompany us 'Blood"

" Yes." he nodded, then his eyes swept the area as he sought out Yuuta. " My brother..."

" Has his guardians, as do you." stated the Moon Dog firmly as the three began to run. " Have no fear."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

For once in his life, the smooth talking, perpetually calm Tensai was lost for words as he stared in wonder at the incredulous scene laid out before him like some crazy marshalling yard of a disorganized unearthly parade. _Dragons._ The area of god forsaken dry desert he now found himself in was full of them. Overhead, the burning sun light lanced down to flash painfully off Red, brown, green, white, black and blue scales as huge winged reptiles of all sizes milled about nervously. Many Hikari accompanied the hissing creatures, some of them attempting to calm their charges by gently scratching them behind their ears or carefully rubbing the underside of their chins. Off to the side of the group, the huge form of a bronze dragon squatted as he kept a close watch on his brethren and the many Moon Dogs prowling among them.

Several more arrived by popping out of thin air and touching down with loud roars as they jostled for position. Hearing his name loudly broadcast at close range, Syusuke turned his head to stare at Eiji as the flame-haired, acrobatic youth rushed up to him in his true cat lord form.

" Nya!" he cried out in a voice loud enough to carry all the way back to Japan, " This is so exciting nya!"

" Exciting is hardly the word." remarked the green-eyed moon dog at his side. " Fuji, a great danger has a risen. Tezuka has summoned the lord of the Hikari himself to help us deal with this emergency." Glancing up the cloudless sky, he said seriously; " They should be here soon."

" Saa...Oishi. Are the others here?"

" Over near Kabaji" answered the night canine curtly as he indicated the hulking form of the bronze. " Fuji, a force of Dark Hunters arrived at Momo's house and I believe Aion himself is leading them. Tezuka fears an all out attack on the brotherhood."

Letting his gaze rove over the assembly, the 'Blood' suddenly noticed a conspicuous lack of demons among the furry hides of mongoose spirits and the gleaming snake bodies of the naga. Hovering over Kaido, a huge black and gold serpent sporting large square glasses exchanged words with two tall Hikari, and Fuji was about to question further, when a sudden hush fell over the gathering as all eyes turned upward.

An enormous gold dragon descended in a rapid glide; a trio of brightly glowing golden orbs floating before his head. Instantly, every dragon reared up on their hunches; their great wings unfolding as they called out a musical, warbling greeting and Fuji stared as a name was wonderingly breathed from his parted lips; " Tezuka."

Forming a huge ring, the massed dragons suddenly fell silent then dropped into low bows; their muzzles almost touching the sands as their king touched down in the center and swept his subjects with the steely gaze his team mates knew so well. For the 'Blood' youth, the discomfort of standing in the middle of a scorching desert with the merciless sun beating down on him vanished as his incredulous eyes gazed upon his captains true self for the first time. Somehow, seeing him as solid flesh, scale and blood instead of a phantom shadow made him seem much larger than he had previously recalled. For one, he was tall..far taller than every other dragon present and his great body length coupled with an impressive shoulder height caused him to dwarf even the mighty Kabaji. Huge, golden sails opened to stand out proudly from his withers so Fuji gasped at the incredible arching span and when his great heavy jaws parted, his voice left him a roar that made the very ground shake.

For a moment, he reared up to stand erect on powerful hind legs then he lightly dropped back on all fours to reverently lower his great head. The glowing orbs before his nose faded out to reveal the forms of three regal looking Hikari. The two on either side of Tezuka's muzzle were merely impressive in their flowing blue robes as their long blonde and white hair blew about in the hot wind, but it was the middle one Fuji stared at; his open eyes flooding with a dark light as decided he hated this angel man on the spot.

He had thick, long blond hair that almost brushed the ground, sea green eyes dotted with golden flecks and a short golden beard graced his too firm and somewhat harsh chin. As lord of the Hikari, he dripped with cold pride unmarred by a lack of humour and self doubt that was wed to the fierce arrogance that came so easily to those in positions of great authority. As his frosty glare raked over the huge dragon bowing before him, Fuji was overcome with a strange urge to stride over and bash his handsome face in.

Instead, the Tensai settled for folding his arms as Tezuka swung his long neck about and quietly called for his grandson to be bought forth. Head down, his cap brim hiding his face, Ryoma strolled out from behind Kabaji with a supreme confidence; swimming in his own cocky arrogance as he stood before the Hikari lord and looked up to study the tall angel man with a frankness that obviously infuriated the heavenly being and made Fuji soundlessly cheer him on.

" Look at him." he thought smugly. " It's like his meeting a tennis opponent he is going to crush, rather than meeting someone I feel could squash him like a bug. Yes, the power coming from him is incredible, but I also sense a great amount of distaste for this meeting."

As the honey-haired youth dwelled on his private thoughts, the royal son of heavens realm quivered with growing rage as he failed to find so much as a single trace of fear or awe in the young demon's bright gold eyes.

" State your name and clan, demon." the man barked at length in a deep, coldly authoritative tone that made his audience shudder.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, the raven-haired youth answered calmly. " Echizen, Ryoma. Clan of Fire Lake."

" Not your human name!" snapped the king impatiently. " Your real name!"

Despite his misgivings, Fuji was immediately interested as he eagerly leaned forward. Never once had it occurred to him his team mate could have a different name and judging by the look on Momo's face, he didn't know it either. Beside him, Eiji was almost drooling in his impatience to learn the chibi's real identity and Ryoma himself gave the demanding king a long stare before finally answering.

" Mekrdahehkc kmuno."

A fine, shapely gold eye brow rose as the celestial ruler mulled over the boldly announced name. " Lightning's Glory..I see."

" Lord Raidon." broke in Tezuka politely. " Forgive me, but my grandson has become a target of the Dark Hunters. My own blood flows within his veins. Therefore, I implore you to grant Mekrdahehkc Kmuno the status of dragon kind and assign to him a full time Hikari guardian."

" What?" thought the young demon in alarm though his impassive face failed to betray his emotions. " Be shackled to an angel forever? No way!"

Lifting his hands to link them behind his head, he stuck his nose in the air, closed his eyes and muttered; " Mada mada da ne." with all the tedious annoyance he could muster.

Regal eyes bulged as anger for the ungrateful imp swelled and amidst the shocked gasps that rang out, Tezuka closed his eyes, his face a mask of anguish as his grandson deliberately ignored all his carefully given advice and spectacularly blew his one chance for true protection.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The lord of the Hikari had returned to the upper realm, taking all of Tezuka's hopes for assistance with him. His fellow dragons had dispersed, their bond mates leaving with them until only himself, his team mates and a few loyal friends remained. Shaking his head at a display of brazenness he felt even Echizen wasn't capable of, Atobe rubbed the top of his dragon's muzzle as the great bronze watched his king though haunted eyes.

" I've played against that boy and I'm aware of his... unusual temperament, but I never expected to see anyone deify lord Raidon, na Kabaji?"

" USU" came the sad reply.

Walking away from his friends, Ryoma strode up to his captain and demanded they return home to tennis practice. Head bowed, his wings drooping limply as his tail lay lifeless along the ground, the normally proud and self assured leader refused to look at him as he spoke in a desolate, broken tone. " You really do have no idea what you have done..Echizen. The Hikari may have pledged to protect me, but..." he broke off to meet green-gold eyes with an expression of profound sorrow. "...I can only do so much and If Aion himself should catch you, you will be on your own."

.-.-.-.-

Life returned to normal in flurry of consistent activity and to the humans surrounding the subdued mythics, tennis and school proceeded as usual. The Seigaku regulars still played strong as ever, yet the entire team seemed to have developed, tense, watchful expressions. Grateful for his friends unfailing loyalty and a promise to band together to protect the still supremely-confident-of-his-own-strength Ryoma, Tezuka slowly felt a lifting of the strain as the days passed without incident. Yet for all the lack of Hunter activities, the pain in his heart caused by his grandson's outrageous behaviour refused to die and his stoic silences coupled to his cold anger caused his team to tread softly and avoid him as much as possible.

Fuji was placing the last of his bulky files in his locker, when he caught sight of a flash of brown-gold hair out of the corner of his eyes and steadying his gaze, he fixed his tennis captain with a wistful stare as the tall youth strode quietly past him. His hazel-gold eyes fixed on some distant point invisible to anyone but himself, he stalked the hallways with a melancholy air that drew puzzled glances from the humans surrounding him and the Tensai decided then and there that things had gone on long enough.

At a discreet distance, he began to follow his captain as the teenager wandered the varies hallways. For a few heat beats, Fuji lost sight him; then on turning a corner, he stopped to lean on a wall and feel his spirit sag at sight that greeted his eyes. Tezkua had slumped to the floor in a spot just before a closed classroom door. The afternoon sun streaming in the window above him seemed to catch him in a web of light that made his body shine with a soft, golden glow. Head down, eyes filled with misery, the normally strong youth was vulnerable in a way the Tensai could have never imagined as he sat seemingly boneless; his long legs stretched out limply before him as his hands lay loose on his lap.

Stealing up with the silence of a cat, Fuji crouched before his captain and spoke softly. " Tezuka?"

A few minutes past in which the captain made no reply and giving in to an overpowering need to offer comfort, the honey-haired 'Blood' positioned himself behind the despondent youth and slipped both arms around him, his head coming to rest on Tezuka's right shoulder.

" Talk to me..Mitsu." he murmured gently as the captain continued to stare into space and Fuji got the uncomfortable feeling that Tezuka didn't seem to know he was there. Tightening his grip and carefully stroking the top of a lax hand, the Tensai was content just to hold his beloved leader and if the normally stern youth did decide to speak he felt it would be an added bonus.

" I tried to tell him." Muttered Tezuka at length with the quiet air of a man talking to himself. " I told Echizen he must be humble and respectful in the presence of the Hikari lord..and...well, you saw how he was. "

" And when has he ever been otherwise?" asked Fuji softly. " For him, his arrogance is a natural as breathing. It's the very fiber of his being. Mitsu, you know that."

" I do." came the almost inaudible reply as his body trembled in its sorrow. His fingers lovingly sifting through golden-brown silky strands, Fuji sensed his captain was close to tears. " Yet, I had hoped..that just that once, he would listen. How very wrong I was." A deep sigh broke from Tezuka then as his eyes closed and his voice shook from anguish. " I wanted Lord Raidon to see him as I do, a dragon worthy of leadership, who holds a strong place in the clan. But all he saw was another arrogant demon who, despite the peace the great truce between Thleer and the upper realm has brought, is not worthy of protection let alone his time."

Fuji felt a hot splash of moisture drop onto his left hand as both rested on Tezuka's own, then the captain shifted his position as a near inaudible growl about showing weakness rumbled out of the human form dragon he held. Furiously blinking his eyes and firmly squashing his tears to rein his emotions back under firm control, Tezuka sat proudly straight as spoke to his team mate.

" Atobe and Sengoku have offered to watch over him, but I know they have their own duties to their dragons and their teams to perform. No Fuji.." he sighed with a shake of his head. "...Echizen is my responsibility alone."

" Mitsu, your not alone." the Tensai breathed into his ear as he held his captain close. " There isn't one of us who wouldn't fight to the last to keep him safe. Echizen is not just your problem, he is the responsibility of all."

" True." agreed Tezuka as a small hope kindled within him. " Oishi has mustered a force of Moon Dogs to accompany him out of school times, so he is quite well protected."

"Saa...and those hunters haven't been seen.."

" That means nothing!" snapped Tezuka as tension flooded his body. " They are out there! Watching, waiting!" shoulders sagging, he drew several shaky breaths. " I fear it's just a matter of time."

A great surge of sorrow washed over the dragon king as his mind played out gruesome images of his grandson struggling in Aion's grasp. He could almost Ryoma's desperate cries for help, his agonized screams as the lyrium lord bound him with glowing green ropes and the white haired demon's triumphant laughter as he took his captive away. Laying on the ground were the broken remains of many Moon Dogs, their hides split asunder; never to rise again as the demons departed, taking his grandson forever.

Trembling violently, he knew it was just his imagination for he would know with absolute certainty if an attack did indeed occur. Holding him close, Fuji was appalled by the fear and bitter despair he could feel welling up from his captain as he pondered the best way to soothe the teenager's distress. In his minds eye, he could see the gathering he had attended. The dragons had been fearful and their bond mates had settled by rubbing their necks, their chins, and...

Smiling tenderly, Fuji's right hand lifted from Tezuka's to lightly trail up his arm and briefly settle on the youth's shoulder. When his captain neither moved or spoke, he carefully dragged his fingertips upwards so they whispered against the smooth, warm flesh of his neck then ghosted their way up beneath his hair. Feather light, his touch rested just behind Tezuka's ear; then with infinite care, Fuji gently scratched him.

Tezuka's body gave a convulsive jolt as though struck with an electric shock, then his mouth opened with the beginnings of a protest. But Fuji tightened his left arm about his captain's torso and increased the pressure of his nails against the back of Tezuka's ear. For a few heart beats, the proud youth fought against the restraining arm and the seductive voice in his ear urging him to relax; then, he felt warm tendrils of fire creeping though out him as his body betrayed him and started to succumb to the Hikari like touch.

Unwillingly his mind started drift on a serene sea of time, effortlessly transporting him back untold millennia to his own distant origins.

He saw himself as a very young hatchling, all gawky and awkward with his long, slender neck, thin body and a tail that went on forever. His wings seemed to be ridiculously out of proportion to the rest him, but the smiling Hikari gently gathered the distressed dragon child into his arms and softly reassured him his body would grow into itself.

" You are to be king." the man lovingly told him as his deep, liquid brown eyes all shot through with golden flecks gazed tenderly into his own hazel-gold orbs. " And when you are grown, you will be the most powerful and beautiful of all."

Sunlight shone upon his long, red-brown hair with its black highlights as he smiled, and his snow white wings lifted as he soothed the hatchling with loving words and a gentle scratch behind his ears. Tezuka had always loved the way his Hikari creator had made him feel and as the image faded away, he never heard the soft word that drifted subconsciously from his lips as he relaxed against the warm support of Fuji's body; " Jinnai."

For a long time, the pair remained in relaxed harmony. Tezuka's eyes grew heavy, then closed as he slipped into a light doze under Fuji's gentle ministrations. He never saw the tender expression of the one holding him or felt the soft lips pressing against his neck as he rested in a blissful peace he hadn't felt for years without number.

The sudden, loud shrill of the school bell rang out to brutally drag him out of his joyful cloud and tipping his body forward, he moved away from Fuji to heave himself to his feet. His stern eyes glared at the angle of the sun streaming into the window and he frowned as he stared at his watch.

" We are late for training." he stated in a matter of fact, no nonsense tone. Then spinning on his heel, he proceeded to stalk down the hallways, a smiling Fuji striding at his side.

They walked in silence, but upon arrival at the club rooms, Tezuka suddenly turned to Fuji as his fingers deftly undid uniform buttons and his eyes held a thoughtful expression. " Fuji!"

" Hmmm..?" replied the Tensai as he drew off his white school shirt and replaced it with his tennis one. Head cocked to one side, he gave his captain a serene smile and chuckled his soft, slivery laugh at way his captain had barked his name.

" Ah.." Tezuka coughed into his hand, causing Fuji to smile all the more at his normally self assured captain's obvious discomfort.

" Ah..Fuji. I..ah.." his back snapping ram rod straight as he turned to fully face the startled 'Blood', Fuji almost laughed when Tezuka bent at the hips to give his team mate a very formal bow. " Thank you." he rapped out, then resumed the actions of changing as though nothing had happened.

Shaking his head, Fuji gave his captain a look of fond amusement as he said; "Saa...Anytime, Mitsu."

Tezuka's head shot up and for a moment, a muscle twitched in one smooth cheek; and this time, Fuji's hold on his laughter slipped when his captain stalked from the room with a low growl of; " _Never_ call me _Mitsu!"_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entering the tennis courts, Tezuka's stern gaze swept over his players and a sudden sense of foreboding washed over him as he immediately saw the something was wrong. Eiji was mournfully playing against Takashi as Oishi was nowhere in sight and Momo's large purple orbs held a frightened glint as he played against Kaido due to Ryoma's conspicuous absence. Even Inui wasn't taking his usual notes has he kept shooting worried glances towards the gates and Ryuzaki's face was grim.

Tezuka was about to speak, when a sudden shout rose from Eiji and dropping his racket so it hit the court with a loud clatter he flew towards the gate with a frighten cry.

Framed by the setting sun, a huge black and sliver brindled dog limped slowly toward them. Head down so his nose almost touched the ground, his normally gleaming coat was streaked with blood and dirt. An ugly wound gaped on his shoulder as bright red blood poured from it in a steady torrent and one front leg was held out before him as he hopped painfully on his other three.

Reaching him, Eiji screamed Oishi's name, and as the Moon Dog collapsed in his arms, he lifted his head to fix his unfocused eyes on Tezuka's face as the captain arrived a heartbeat behind the flame-haired youth.

" Tez-u-ka.." he gasped with the pain of his wounds wed to exhaustion. " ..the demons...Aion...ambush..."

His tortured whisper trailed off as his strength left him and he slumped to the ground. Lifting Oishi's head, Tezuka felt his stomach churn as panic lanced through him. " Where's Echizen?" he asked desperately. He knew, but he didn't want to believe. Maybe his grandson was limping up behind the Moon Dog unseen.

Green eyes flicking open, Oishi flinched at the grief in Tezuka's eyes and the tightening of his jaw as he fought against the truth his mind refused to accept, and when the night canine hung his head, the dragon king shook violently. He could no longer deny to himself what he knew as his shoulders slumped and the horrific realization of the vision he had seen cruelly mocked him.

Struggling to sit up, Oishi braced himself on his front paws as he took in his captains desolate expression.

" They...the hunters...no warning." head drooping, his own face became bleak as tears dropped from his eyes. " They are all dead..we had no chance. Ryoma..." the large canine head jerked up and the dreaded words floated from his jaws. " ...He's gone Tezuka! Aion...has taken him."

To be continued...

Now, here is a little teaser for the next chapter...

Having enjoyed many a Godzilla movie and seeing him happily trash down town Tokyo, I decided it was high time to give someone else a turn! A strange black dragon whose scales gleam with a golden sheen has appeared to begin a destructive rampage! Can Tezuka and his fellow dragons control him, or will he be destroyed? Stay Tuned!


	24. Echo's Of A Dragon's Heart 2

Hubble, bubble, toil and trouble! It's all here now as tension mounts, tempers flare, a dragon fly's in the grip of madness and a Kirin becomes the next target! (next chapter) And in the midst of it all, a dragon king finds solace in the arms of a 'Blood'...

Review replies!

Tristripe: Ryoma should not be traumatized? Oh dear! Then you may wish to reconsider reading this chapter as trauma abounds! But if you do decide to brave it, then strap your skates on 'cause it's going to be a bumpy ride! I dare say that after this experience that he will LISTEN and THINK in the future! At least until one day when he comes up against a certain young, arrogant Hikari prince... As for Tezuka, his misery and despair has only just begun. But thankfully, he has Fuji to love him...

Yoshikochan: The teaser has EVERYTHING to do with Aion taking Ryoma...as you are about to see! If you remember the "Power Rising" chronicle, Ryoma was thinking about " The ultimate form" he would one day evolve into..(Hint!) More Fuji-Tezuka sweet angst to come!

Ruji: Yeah, that image of Fuji scratching Tezuka behind the ear is VERY cute! And of course for Momo', Echizen needs to be yummy! But in this new chapter, their bond of love is about to be tested!

Kagomegirl21: Missing you heaps! Well, if you think Ryoma was in trouble last chapter..but things will turn out ok!

Rubymoon 17: Ah yes! I remember telling you all this was coming up with plenty of drama to follow. Jiroh saga soon!

Analine: Yes, Oishi is fine. Main characters never die in my fics! They just get beaten up!

Dnks-girls: Hope this one makes you happy with all its drama and sorrow. Plus, I SWEAR I'll update my other two fics soon! (Takes long look at group of fan girls still camped on doorstep)

Disclaimer: We Llyrium take no responsibility for anything you may read in here. If you like it, fine! But, don't try and get money off Tora as she is broke and its not worth the effort. We are not out to steal other humans characters: just out to have a little fun with them. Voltex, hand me that rope. Oh, and feed the hell hounds will you? So hard for a megalomaniac to get good help these days. And oh yes! Will someone PLEASE do something about the demi-dragon trashing my pool!...I'm surrounded by idiots...

WARNING: The author wishes to advise that the following chapter contains torture, violence, blood and gore that may distress some readers.

Echo's Of A Dragon's Heart: 2

Story: Tora Macaw

.-.-.-.-.-.-

" NO!"

"I'm going."

"YOU CAN'T!"

" Try to stop me."

"TEZUKA, THE LAW MUST BE OBEYED, EVEN BY KINGS! IF YOU GO DOWN TO JIGOKU, LORD RAIDON WILL HAVE YOUR WINGS FOR BREAKFAST!"

Watching the argument rage between Tezuka and the normally silent Kabaji, Fuji was deeply troubled. On first learning of Ryoma's abduction, the once proud, self contained dragon king had been grief stricken and inconsolable. But once his sorrow had run its course, anger; coupled with grim determination fueled by intense hatred had taken its place. He had called for the assistance of his team mates and to any others who wished to answer him, and once safely hidden deep in the forest's heart surrounded by magical barriers and loyal guardians; Tezuka had announced his plans to mount a rescue.

But the idea had been met with strong opposition and so far, Kabaji's voice had been the loudest.

"YOU KNOW THE LAW _U SEKRDO KUMT!_ IF ANY MYTHIC UNDER DRAGON PROTECTION IS ATTACKED, THAT MYTHIC MAY BE DEFENDED. BUT ONCE TAKEN INTO JIGOKU, THEN THAT MYTHIC IS CONSIDERED LOST AND INTERFERENCE IS FORBIDDEN! IF YOU OR ANY OF US SO MUCH AS PUT A TOE IN AION'S REALM IT WILL BE CONSIDERED AND ACT OF WAR AND SERIOUS BREACH OF OBEDIENCE TO THE HIKARI LORD!"

" And when has it never been war Bronze?" Tezuka firmly shot back as his eyes blazed with fury. " How many mates, how many of _your own young_ have been lost? Ever since Aion started training his hunters, we have been forced into much conflict! Yet, the death toll rises! You may call it what you will _Ldnuhk lmyf_, but I call it _war!_ "

Some of the dragon's and many of the assorted mythics nodded in solemn agreement, but the bulk of the gathering muttered in support of Kabaji. As the two great metallics continued to roar into each others faces at point blank range, Fuji sighed as he gazed mournfully at his friends and the members of the mythic brotherhood gathered about him.

Atobe in full true Hikari form, strode between the pair of mighty beasts to firmly remind Tezuka of his alliance to the upper realm and strongly advised him to rethink his actions. Meanwhile, Momo in his spirit mongoose form sat hunched sadly between the huge black and gold serpent that was Inui and the iridescent scales of Kaido's python body. His dull eyes were still swollen in a furry face puffy from prolonged crying and even as the 'blood' watched him, glittering trails of moisture slid as lost stars down the sides of his muzzle to splash unheeded on the soft grass beneath his paws.

Oishi, along with several moon dogs, sat quietly at Tezuka's side and Eiji in his full cat form lay miserably against him. Takashi too had tears in his large brown eyes, but he was attempting to put on a brave face for Sakuno's sake as the small red hatchling huddled under his right wing and softly keened her grief. Beside her, Tomo folded her arm-like leather wings over her chest and snorted with open disdain for the true dragon's lack of action.

" All this useless talk!" Fuji heard the Tankui sitting a few feet away from them growl as he waved a clenched paw in the air. " This is Echizen we are dealing with here! He must be saved and I'll even to go the lower realm myself if I have too!"

" You are talking nonsense Horio." Muttered Kachiro in tone broken with sorrow as he twitched his long whiskers. " Dark Hunter's can kill both our kinds simply with a look."

" He is right you know." Added Katsuo nervously before the outraged racoon could break into further ranting. " You can't fool Aion with an illusion!"

" Arrghhh!" screeched Horio as he sat on his hind legs to furiously churn at his hair. " Two great clans once banded together to wage war against the humans tearing down their forest! We Tankui are mighty warriors and,..."

"...They _lost_ to the humans, REMEMBER?" cut in Kaido, his long forked tongue flicking from his mouth with an angry hiss. " Now shut up, the three you! Tachibana is about to speak!"

Instantly falling into frightened silence, their eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as they watched the regal demon step forth.

Accustomed to seeing him with very short hair, those viewing his true self for the first time gaped at the gleaming, shoulder -length mane, its silken black strands shining with golden highlights as the last of the early evening sunshine danced across it. His leathery wings were much like those of a dragon and glowed with a deep purple sheen so dark they were almost black. Stopping to stand before the dragon king and his second-in-command along with their Hikari attendants, the regal demon prince dropped into a sweeping bow, then stood proudly straight as he raised his wings high.

" Honored Hikari, Lord Gold, Lord Bronze and all who here stand before them," he announced formally as he swept the gathering with his crimson eyes. " the young demon, Echizen, has been taken by Lord Aion of the Llyrium. But as most of you are now aware, the imp is not wholly Thleerium. He is, in fact, part dragon. And not just any normal dragon," he said grandly as he lifted his right hand towards Tezuka. " ...but part of the mighty gold himself. I ask you all..." he continued amidst an assortment of gasps, mutters and low growls, "...if it were the King himself, would you go to save him?"

Many heads nodded sagely, including those of the Hikari.

" Then, " cried the Fudomine demon prince "..is the kings own blood any different?"

" His far too different, prince of Thleer." cut in a new voice. Heads turned, dragons hissed, wings rustled and Hikari present dropped into low bows as the speaker strode forth. Taller then all the upper realm dwellers by a full head, the angel warrior with flowing long hair the colour of freshly fallen snow raked the gathering with his emerald eyes, then addressed his remarks directly to Tezuka.

" U Sekrdo kumt." he began firmly. " I come baring orders from the Lord Raidon himself! The demon imp known as Mekrdahehkc kmuro, is to be left to his fate in the manner of all those caught by Dark Hunters before him. Those who attempt to retrieve him from the lower realm will be severely punished! Yet, if any of you wish to speak, I shall deliver your requests to our Lord for due consideration."

Tezuka was about to open his mouth, but a young green dragon with pale amber eyes sporting a stiff crest of silver hair on its head beat him to it. " I, Krucdmo aoac would speak."

Fixing the Yamabuki dragon with his steely gaze, the hikari told him to proceed.

" I have never much cared for any mythic, whether it be dragon or demon. I know of the imp the humans call Echizen Ryoma...of his arrogance and of his pride. Yet I have come to respect him as he is a powerful warrior and a great asset to dragon kind. I say,he should be saved...as he once spared me."

" Then you young hatchling, would go to save the imp?"

" I would."

" Lord Gold." said the warrior as he turned to Tezuka " Do you agree that one so young should risk his life for one so insolent?"

" General Raikiri" Began the king sternly. " Although it touches me to know there are those among my subjects who will aid me without hesitation, I will not risk the lives of the young. If anyone is to rescue Echizen, it to be myself and his closest friends."

Listening intently as Kabaji asked to speak, Fuji could feel his captains deep sorrowing despair along his anger and tormented frustration. He had no desire to be sitting on his rump, indulging in useless talk when he could be saving his grandson and the powerful 'Blood' nodded in full agreement at his words. Then, a new wave of hopeless anxiety washed over him from somewhere at the back of the gathering and the Tensai lifted his open eyes to meet an empty pair of dark orbs in a pale, demon's face. "Nanjiroh." he thought sadly. " Ryoma, your father has come to learn your fate." Gazing up the sky as the first stars began to shine, Fuji Syusuke silently wondered what had become of his little friend and favorite on court enemy.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lightening crackled across a pitch black sky and thunder boomed in response. Lancing toward the ground, it raced across the bare rocks as a jagged stream of bright silver as it seemed to be drawn by a huge black castle brooding in the distance.

Within the thick walls and towering battlements, the master of the fortress voiced an evil chuckle as he strode triumphantly into his chambers. Turning to face the doorway, the demon mauo's lips curved up in a cruel smirk; calmly surveying his helpless prey as the captive was dumped roughly at his feet. Despite the energy draining ropes wrapped so tightly about his body that his blood refused to flow, the prisoner continued to struggle wildly. One golden eye cracked open to glare defiantly through a sweaty curtain of black bangs and mask of blood streaking his burning skin. His top lip curled up to reveal gleaming white teeth and a low, draconian snarl broke from him causing the ruler of Jigoku to laugh nastily.

" Ah, such spirit for one so young." Leaning from the hips to reach out and seize a fist full of dark hair, Aion stared deep into his victim's blazing orbs to purr with soft menace; " I will enjoy taming you."

Releasing Ryoma's head with a contemptive flick of his hand, he signalled his hunters then stood back to watch with cold, sadistic pleasure as two of them lifted the captive from the floor. Balling his fist, the larger of the pair drove it hard into the teenagers midriff. Doubling over, the air left Ryoma's lungs in a sharp hiccup that left him without breath to scream as his tormentors claws raked down his back. The binding ropes parted along with his shirt and dark drops of blood welled up from the parallel gashes imbedded into his skin.

Gripping his shoulders, the two hunters shoved their captive hard against a rough stone structure shaped like a X standing almost concealed in the room's dark shadows and swiftly bound him to it

Summoning up a new reserve of strength, Ryoma's voice erupted from him in a savage yell as fought against the harsh ropes cutting into his wrists and wings, while lashing out with both legs and long, whip-like tail. One hunter roared and staggered back, his eyes blazing glaring daggers of doom as he reeled back; hands clamped over his mouth as blood flowed between his fingers to spill out onto the floor. Other gasped and choked, his eyes bulging fearfully, his clawed hands frantically tearing at the slender tail wrapped tight about his throat...quickly throttling out his life.

Wincing at the sharp hand needles digging into him, Ryoma hung on with his tail as long as he could, but another slashing his chest skin open with his claws drew from him an agonised scream and he gave up his hold as he tried to fight his new antagonist. Glowing green ropes were thrown about his ankles, then his legs were drawn down and securely lashed to the bottoms of the X.

Pain ripped though out him, his body suddenly feeling incredibly heavy, yet Ryoma refused to yield as he glared at the smiling maou. Licking his lips in anticipation, Aion accepted the bone handled whip being handed to him by his hulking general. Then he calmly strolled up to his snarling victim and pushed the butt of the weapon hard under Ryoma's jaw. Unable to resist the pressure, the raven-haired youth lifted his chin in a futile attempt to escape it.

" Demi-Dragon. That's what they call you now. Tell me imp, is it true the golden rock lizard is your grandfather?"

" I..I'm not telling you anything!" snapped the defiant teen causing the White-haired demon to laugh and painfully grind the butt of his whip into Ryoma's tender flesh so it pushed hard on his jaw bone.

" And why not talk imp? The party has just began and we have all night."

Reaching up with his left hand, Aion sneered as he drew his claws from the top of his victim's shoulder, stopping just short of the crying boy's slender hips. "Hmmm..." he purred as he licked the wet blood from his talons. " a spicy taste. Essence of dragon, if I'm not mistaken." Lightly running his index finger along the other side of Ryoma's face, he traced the jaw line with his claw, then punched a small hole in skin just before his victims chin. Hissing like a snake, two golden eyes shone with angry, pain filled tears but he bit back his urges to cry out again as the claws then carefully drew down his neck.

" You have much power in you young one. I could just tear you apart with my bare hands or rend your lovely hide with my whip. But," Aion paused to hold up an imperious finger. " I have greater plans for you." taking a step back, the demon ruler held the whip in both hands. Repeatedly drawing the supple leather through his fingers, he spoke thoughtfully. " My spies tell me they have seen you glow with a golden light and your jagged demon horns become perfectly slender when your dragon blood starts to sing."

" Mada mada.." rasped Ryoma in a painfully dry voice. " They lied."

One shapely white eye brow rose as a sly grin slid onto Aion's face. " Now that's a strange thing. I rip the wings from those who lie to me, so my information must be correct." Closing the distance between them, his right hand shot out to grip his captive's chin. Firelight sheened across his oval glasses and his very white teeth gleamed as he smiled in a way completely void of humour. " I want to see it imp. Show me the _real you! "_

Tightly bound wings twitched as Ryoma responded with a wicked grin of his own. " Face me on a tennis court if you dare. Then you'll see who I really am."

"Tennis?" asked a mildly surprised Aion. " Others may wish to indulge in that stupid human game, but I have much better things to do with my time. You know, places to go, mythics to kill. So let's cut to the chase child. Show me why the dragon king was so keen to have a horde heaven's feather dusters protect you."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The sun had completely surrended to the dominance of nightfall and a glorious full moon soared overhead, bathing the forest trees with its silvery radiance as it hung suspended against the back drop of a million sparkling stars. Mythics scattered about the planet who were unaware of the drama unfolding deep within a forests heart, stared up at the shining dots and heaved pleasant sighs as they dreamed. But for ancient Dragon who had lived before the dawning of time, the distant specks gave no comfort as he too stared up them.

Liquid versions of the heavenly sparks shimmered within his eyes, but the golden creature lifted a huge, taloned foot to dash them away angrily. " Kings don't cry." he berated himself as he settled his vast body on the soft grass and mulled over the past fifteen minutes or so.

General Raikiri had left and was no doubt reporting to Lord Radion at this very moment the results of the meeting. While true the dragons sympathised with their king and wished to help him, the were far to afraid of the Hikari ruler to disobey him and their angel guardians, even more so.

Watching the great dragon lay his head on his front legs and lay as if dead, Fuji could bare it no longer. Slipping from the tree line, the 'Blood' youth trod with cats steps until he was standing beside the long, sinuous neck as it lay flat to the ground. Gazing sorrowfully at Tezuka's true face, he sighed over the closed eyes wed to an expression of utter and total defeat.

" Tezuka...I'm so sorry." whispered the Tensai as he reached out to tenderly stroke the hard, gleaming scales. But even as he spoke, he knew that words were lame, useless and no matter what he said, his captain would find no comfort. Bullied into submission by a heartless Hikari lord, his own kind had condemned Ryoma to death, and guilt over failing to protect his grandson himself ate away at his immortal soul. The sense of complete desolation emanating from Tezuka almost overwhelmed Fuji to a point he too would start drowning in a dark sea of despair and he took the only course of action left to him. Dropping to his knees, the honey-haired youth gently wrapped loving arms around the dragon's muzzle, buried his face in the soft, warm hide free of scales and let his own tears fall.

Twin orbs of Hazel-gold peeled open to gaze mournfully at the human holding him through a curtain of golden-brown bangs, then closed, as his limp wings and tail shook with anguished tremors. The rest of his team kept their distance, wisely deciding it was best for him to just be in Fuji's company for now and across the meadow from them, another set of eyes watched.

The great stag had remained fully concealed from the moment the gathering had arrived, and not even those posted to keep watch had been aware of his passing as he slipped unnoticed through every barrier, then grimly listened as he watched through furious eyes. Now he stood observing the grieving dragon lord, his eighteen point rack of mighty antlers wreathed in blue-white flame as large white wings appeared on his back. Turning to look at a tall hind as she stepped up behind him, the stag spoke in his deep, wise and gentle voice.

" Watch over the others Chidori and keep them well hidden until I return." Lifting his head to the sky, the huge red deer faded to invisibility, then spread his wings and with a single mighty leap, he effortlessly bounded into the heavens._ ' Remember..stay hidden. I have an important hatchling to save.'_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

His wrists bound together, his wings strapped against his back, Room threw his head back to fight against the collar cutting into his windpipe. But the huge demon leading him merely gave the leash attached to it a sharp tug and the raven-haired youth found he had no choice, but the stumble in the creatures wake. Walking before them, Aion had slipped his human disguise and regally strode before his entourage as a demon in full malicious magnificence. His snow-white hair flowed unbound down his back to hang as a thick, shaggy mane between his huge leather wings. The skeletal tail growing from the back of his head, plus his lack of horns caught his captives attention, and despite his dire predicament, the Seigaku singles star was intrigued.

Abruptly halting out on a flat, rocky plain whose boundless horizon seemed to have no end, Aion turned to the Dark Hunters surrounding his captive and gave one of them a curt nod. Ryoma was seized in a vicelike grip and lifted from the ground as another approached the youth; a long bladed knife clenched tight in his fist. Feeling his blood run cold, Ryoma knew his time had come. A tangled kaleidoscope of memories flashed through his mind, and in the middle of a jumbled hodgepodge of images of him playing tennis and loving Momo', he very clearly saw Tezuka standing before him, racket in hand and framed by the setting sun as he turned his back to stride onto a tennis court to begin a new battle.

" TEZUKA!" he screamed as he reached out an imploring hand, but his captain was swallowed up by the blinding radiance; never to be seen again. Ryoma dashed forward, tears streaming down his face as he wept and called for his grandfather. Suddenly, the vision faded and his head cleared. Blinking, he realized the blade had not sliced into his flesh, but had parted the ropes binding him!

Staring stupidly at his now loose hands, he gave his demon wings an experimental flap. Finding that too were unbound, he whipped about to snarl at the Dark Hunter lord.

" Trying to release your power has bored me imp." he announced dryly. " So let us try a different dance. Fly away foolish imp, and if you can avoid my hunters," he paused and Ryoma shuddered at the cruel glint in his amethyst eyes. " I'll let you go."

Bracing his legs apart, the dark-haired youth straightened; his head lifting proudly in a show of defiance. " Mada, mada, I'll just stand here thanks."

" Tsk, tsk, how I do love a challenge." purred Aion as his palms met and his eyes gleamed with sadistic happiness. Abruptly, his expression changed to darken like a storm at sea as he rapped out a single word; "BEGIN!"

Mocking laughter rising from every throat, the demon pack closed in; their talons raised to strike as they hissed in hateful voices.

" Fly little imp!"

" To the skyyyyyyyy!"

Slashing their victim across his back with sharp claws, swiping at his arms and lashing him with their whips, they goaded Ryoma as he frantically back stepped to avoid them. New images formed up to dance before his eyes as he realized he was about to relive the moment of his capture. He saw as if watching TV, himself heading back to school after returning home to retrieve his forgotten homework. Oishi walked purposely before him, and surrounding them, were a group of young adults; Members of the Seigaku vice captain's clan. Hand picked for their fighting strength and experience of dealing with Dark Hunters, they were an elite force of Moon Dogs, completely loyal to Tezuka and sworn to protect all those in his care.

A large park lay between the group and the school, but the prospect of passing through it bought about no concern. Ryoma however, was feeling hemmed in by the group and feeling distinctly suffocated, he had started to complain to his team mate.

" Mada, mada, da ne. Oishi sempei..I can look after myself."

" That maybe so Echizen," answered the green-eyed youth firmly, " but while we all smell Dark Hunters, we're going to guard you."

Giving the atmosphere a disdainful sniff, Ryoma linked his hands behind his head as he arrogantly closed his eyes. " All I smell is trees, litter and you guys. I think the hunters have given up."

" Hunters _never_ give up Echizen. They'll keep at it until they have you and..."

But Oishi never got to finish his sentence as their escort suddenly threw back their heads, bayed loudly and morphed into their true forms a heartbeat later. " What the..." began Ryoma, when a large shape exploded from the nearby hedges to collide with a moon dog in a frantic flurry of tangled limbs. Snarling and roaring, the pair fell..then the night canine uttered a single, hideous shriek and jerked into stillness.

Its claws and fangs dripping with blood, the demon reared up to fix its feral gaze upon Ryoma; a low, sinister laugh rolling up from its throat. Again, the Moon Dogs bayed savagely. But instead of fleeing, the demon wagged a mocking finger then jabbed the digit towards its head. Realizing with horror what the gesture meant, Oishi pulled Ryoma into his arms as his snarling escort braced themselves for combat.

When the rest of the hidden hunters had sprung, Ryoma recalled them coming not in ones and twos as they had done in past, but as sudden wave that rolled over and engulfed the Moon Dog pack like a great, hungry beast. The massacre had been brutal, and without mercy. He himself had tried to fight by summoning a lightening ball to his hands, but the white haired leader unexpectedly popping up right before his eyes had knocked his head sideways with a single hard swipe and he had fallen almost senseless to the ground. In his true form, Oishi had hurled himself at Aion, but the Maou had bashed him aside with a murderous swing of his claws; causing Ryoma to scream in anguish as the vice-captain's shoulder was laid bare to the bone. Then, his head had been struck again. Ropes that drained away his power to fight had been lashed about him and even as he cried out for Tezuka, the pack had departed as swiftly as they had struck.

Darkness had swirled about him, calling him into its painless embrace; yet he had stubbornly hung on consciousness as he was borne away to this nightmarish place he now found himself in. Blinking himself back to the present, it now dawned on him that he was completely without aid, surrounded by hostile enemies; facing certain and ugly death. As the claws flashed, he stared frantically at the circling hunters; then something snapped within his brain as an all consuming desire for movement.

As if avoiding a fast moving tennis ball, Ryoma nimbly side stepped a lunging demon then spun away as another tried to grab him. Hand lifting, he then caught hold a snaking whip as the leather lashed at his face. Arm moving back, he pulled its owner off balance, then rapped him over the head with his tail. But the Dark Hunters were numerous and as they started to overwhelm him, the raven-haired youth lifted his wings; a great ball of black fire spitting to life in his palms as he launched himself skyward.

Instantly, the howling pack rose in his wake to drive him onwards with flicking whips and slashing claws. Laughing like a pirate king, Aion also rose to float up before a startled Ryoma; his own energy ball flaring within his hands. Teeth showing in a savage grin, he snapped his arms out; the attack singeing the tips of black hair in its passing. Voicing an indignant yelp, Ryoma flung his own arms out to return the compliment. Then he beat his wings to gain some height, then slide sideways as he tried to put some distance between himself and his ruthless tormentors. For a few wonderful heartbeats, he found himself gliding free; then a large shadow fell over him as the demons hooted with cruel, mocking laughter.

Desperation began to rise within him as a chilling surge. " I have to escape!" he panted as the Dark Hunters past over his head. " I have to get home! Momo! Momo' needs me!"

Driven by the thought of how his boyfriend was no doubt grieving, the raven-haired youth in great burst of speed shot away from the group; only to spin around and send a great splintering of lightening flying from his outstretched hands. Wings outspread, he hung before his pursuers like a kite. Then, in a sudden rush, the hunters closed in once more.

Sharp talons struck his head, blinding him with the hot, tacky glue of his own life fluids while supple leather cracked and stung his back. One of the demons gripped his right leg then sunk its fangs deep into his thigh muscle, drawing from him an agonised scream. Hampered by the Hunters, half blinded by his own blood and having a monster chewing on his leg, Ryoma's body began to light up with a powerful golden glow as his rough horns smoothed out and his smaller, bat-like wings grew into the wide golden sails of a dragon.

A terrible roar broke from him, and the hunter gripping his leg was flung off by the force of the young demon's power alone.

" That's it!" shouted Aion with a savagely triumphant gleam in his eyes as he flung out his left hand. " Goad him further!"

Obedient to their leaders orders, the circling group formed cordon over Ryoma's head to prevent him from flying higher then proceeded to slash at his wings and shoulders. His shirt had long been destroyed and now, his shorts were becoming tattered rags as hunter claws shredded them; yet he hardly noticed his ever growing closeness to nudity as fire raged within his blood and matched the flames burning in his brain. The only thing he was aware of was an all consuming need to fight, to escape, to return home and it blinded him to all reason as his mind became that of a raging beast. He never heard the hunters cries of dismay nor Aion's exulting call of " THE DRAGON COMES!" as a strange transformation flowed over him.

Ridges formed on his neck, back and tail as his neck stretched to the dimensions of a long serpent. His tail too increased in length as his body grew large, horse-like and erupted with a covering of black scales. A horn reared up on his nose as his face morphed into a long muzzle, and the vicious roar that left his mouth was not that of a demon; but a savage, powerful dragon.

Swinging about, he roared again then fire thundered from his open jaws. Instantly, the squad of hunters streaking toward him died in the inferno; causing the rest to scream in fright as they wheeled out of his way.

Teeth grinding, Aion shot up before his fleeing followers; ordering them to close ranks about the dragon.

" What's wrong with you all!" he roared as he flung an arm at Ryoma. " It's just a dragon! It's like any other! Subdue and capture!"

Giving him a collective nod, the group resumed their attack. Surrounding him, they reached for the energy draining ropes coiled on the wide leather belts they wore then ignoring the dragon's warning rumble, the group began to close in. Seeing the lassos on the end of the ropes made something spark within its brain and the great reptile snarled with rage as its body hung in a vertical position. Huge, curving talons met in a ball shape..the wickedly pointed tips just shy of touching, then a massive ball of dark lightening formed up in their center in a demonic display of power no dragon had ever before possessed.

" By pandemonium!" thought Aion in awe as he watched the lighting spew forth from its claws. " It's even more powerful than the first one!" Hanging at a safe distance, the maou's purple eyes narrowed into evil slits as his mind briefly drifted back ten thousand years to the past. He had once hunted another Demi-Dragon..only that one had been just that little bit more cunning, staying just one step ahead of his hunters as it expertly concealed itself before finally vanishing altogether. Aion had never seen it again, yet he knew at a gut level the beast was still out there...waiting.

" But this one is right here!" he sneered as he started to glide closer. " And what a prize he is! Once down I'll drain him of his life force, then not Raidon, not the dragon king, yes, not even my brother will be able to stand up to me! I've dreamed of a world were we can free and that beast..._is my KEY! "_

Mouth opening in a terrible cry, the horn less demon hurled himself at his target. Suddenly, a great ball of blue-white light snapped into existence in a blinding, hot radiance that sent his surviving hunters reeling back; arms held crossed before their faces as the pure energy both blinded and seared them.

Stopping as if he had flown into a wall, Aion caught but a single glimpse of some large animal standing in its center as the black dragon all covered with a bright golden sheen sailed into its midst. For a moment, the flaring light surged outward..turning any hunter it touched into a smoldering pile of ash..then, it imploded on itself to vanish as suddenly as it had appeared.

Finding himself alone, Aion cursed bitterly then returned to his castle to muster reinforcements.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The glowing white disk of the moon was sinking silently to the horizon, the stars twinkling merrily as they played under its still watchful eye. Under the lowering brightness, several figures sat despondently staring at nothing. Several times, mouths would open, but close..the words dying before they were even formed. Low pitched weeping drifted across from a large, bristle furred mongoose as he mourned the loss of his friend, his lover, his soul mate. Eiji and Oishi sat on either side of him as they offered quiet sympathy and whispered condolence, but they knew their once cheerful and energetic team mate would never be the same.

Fuji had similar thoughts as gazed sadly skyward. After staring vacantly ahead for over an hour, sunk so far in the depths of misery he was unable to express it, Tezuka had mumbled something about not even finding release in his tears and had taken to the air.

His glowing underside almost brushing the tree tops, he had circled slowly. Then, he had gradually flown higher to become a distant speck whose moaning cries floated down to hardly whisper in the 'Bloods' sorrowing ears. Turning to Inui as the huge serpent glided up to him, the honey-haired youth sighed heavily. " I'm really going to miss him. Inui, do you think any of us will get over this?"

Curving his coils into a comfortable circle, the great Basilisk's forked tongue flicked out to taste the air as he gathered his thoughts.

" No one ever fully recovers from the loss of a loved one Fuji. Tezuka may have lived millions of years and I myself am just over two thousand. We have both seen more death and destruction than anyone should, and we have never forgotten those we have lost and we have our times of quiet grieving to remember them by."

" Saa..." said Fuji softly as he belatedly remembered that his juice brewing team mate was the last of his kind in the world. Laying a hand on the mythic snake's smooth, warm scales he gave the data collecting tyrant his best serene smile as he felt the old serpents own pain at Ryoma's loss.

High in air, Tezuka glided on a thermal as his huge wings carried him on the drifting currents. Away from his team he had let his normal self control slip as he moaned out his tears and his body trembled violently. Senses dull by his sorrow, he didn't realize he was suffering from far more than grief. Guilt racked at his soul as he sub consciously blamed himself for his grandson's death. He had let the pain of Echizen's behaviour before Lord Radion cloud his perception and somehow, spending time with Fuji at the time of his abduction had blocked out his powers of connection to the dark-haired youth. At first, he sadly admitted to himself as he flew, he had wanted to blame Fuji for his lack of attention. But then, reason had exerted itself and he came to lay the blame completely on himself. He understood grief all to well as many times he had been its victim, but he wondered just long it was going to take him this time around to return to some state of normality.

Gliding and pondering, he was surprised when a faint ball of blue-white suddenly appeared out of thin air before him and narrowing his eyes against the rapidly increasing glare, he angled his massive form towards it. There seemed to be something vaguely familiar about it...some thing, from long ago in his past. But abruptly, there was no more time to think as two figures unexpectedly erupted from within it.

For a fleeting moment, he caught sight of what appeared to be a deer galloping out of the glowing orb; but then a much larger shape burst from within it to fly directly across his nose with a thunderous roar. The first creature forgotten, Tezuka stared hard at the strange dragon. Then, his eyes flew wide open as a sharp jolt of recognition lanced through him. For all their wild, savage expression, there was no mistaking those large golden eyes, nor the thick thatch of dark hair as the huge black dragon; its scales glowing with a beautiful golden light as it passed within meters of his nose.

" Echizen.." he whispered wonderingly, then he gave strength to his voice as he flew closer. " Echizen! Echizen stop!"

The head on the end of the long neck swung towards him causing Tezuka to jerk back in shock as he saw the unmistakable gleam of madness marring the normally clear orbs. Clearly, there was no recognition in those crazed eyes as the Demi-Dragon responded to the call by opening his mouth and voicing his fury. A great blast of fire thundered from his yawning jaws, followed by a snarl of frustrated anger when the gold easily veered off to avoid him. Snapping his heavy jaws, Ryoma hissed threateningly then swept his wings back to throw himself at what his tortured mind told him was just another demon out to kill him.

But Tezuka was an experienced fighter and knew how to escape such an attack. Pulling his legs up to his underside, the great gold performed a flawless barrel roll then shot straight up so he was above the outraged youngster. Arching his neck, he breathed a gout of his own flame in the hopes the smaller beast would respect him and therefore back down. But even in the grip of mind numbing madness, his natural arrogance and self confidence fought its way out of the whirling storm of his clouded emotions to keep him from backing down at what he saw to be a savage challenge.

Halting in mid charge, he curved his forepaws over each other then curled his upper lip in a fiercesome sneer as a demented grin twisted his draconian features. Black clouds swirled within the circle that crackled and snapped with dark purple bolts of jagged electricity that quickly intensified to become a hissing, spitting maelstrom of demonic death. Drawing his talons close to his chest, the dragon's roar momentarily changed to become the outraged yell of a teenaged boy as his front legs snapped out; causing the forks of lightning to fly in a ragged beam straight at Tezuka's face.

Expelling his air in a manner similar to when he served a ball in a tennis match, Tezuka folded his wings to drop like a stone. Then he rushed up in a sudden charge to ram the top of his skull into his grandson's soft belly scales. Knocked off balance, Ryoma spiraled downward, but rapidly recovered to rise up on wide wings. Hissing at the stern faced gold, Ryoma unexpectedly roared; then race straight past him and as Tezuka turned to view his action, he called out in a deep, authoritative tone.

" Meddma Pinhehk! Get out of the sky!"

" But Tezuka!" the young red shouted back. " What's happening? Who are you fighting? I..."

His sentence ending in a frightened yell, Takashi somewhat clumsily managed to veer to one side; thus avoiding a serious injury as the black who had flamed him streaked away across the sky. Reaching the half grown hatchling, Tezuka quickly raked him with his gaze then hid his relived sigh as his team mate stared unbelievingly at the rapidly disappearing stranger.

" Who on earth was THAT?" he gasped incredulously.

" That yolk crawler, was Echizen."

" Your kidding me." he muttered while nervously rubbing the back of his head. But then his befuddled mind gave his subconscious a sound whack and realized his captain was deadly serious. " You never joke...do you? That black devil was our ECHIZEN?"

" Come." ordered the gold dragon as he dived towards the meadow where the rest of their anxious team mates waited. " Echizen is flying straight for the city and we have to stop him before he gets there!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Escape! Escape!" _ his mind repeatedly told him. "_Once the demons catch you, they will kill you. So fly hard, fight anything that gets in your way! Escape! Escape! "_

Screaming in his confused anguish, Ryoma in his full dragon form knew nothing but the fire that burned in his blood and the pounding ache in his skull as his driving need to flee forced his exhausted wings into action. Swiftly, he left the darkness and demon hunters who dwelt there far behind him. Looking down, he was startled to see so many bright lights that instantly dazzled him and bought a new wave of pain lancing within his eyes. Furious at being hurt again, he dived upon the unsuspecting, half asleep city; orange fire forming between his gaping, open jaws.

to be continued...

U Sekrdo Kumt: o mighty gold

Ldunhk lmyf: strong claw...Kabaji's dragon name.

Mekrdahehkc kmuro: lightening's glory

Krucdmo aoac: Ghostly eyes

Meddma pinhehk: Little burning...Takashi's dragon name.


	25. Echo's Of A Dragon's Heart 3

This chronicle has it all! Fighting, angst and a lot of tender loving to round off with.

Acknowledgement: Toward the end of this chronicle, there is a poem-dialogue between Ryoma and Momo'. It is, however, not mine. It was sent to me by Kagome Girl 21 and with her permission, appears in this fic. Thanks sis!

A Quick word on "out of character." First, this is a work of fan fiction and as stated in the beginning, I claim the right of artistic licence to turn them into magical beings. While striving to keep them as close to the "real" characters as I can, I wish to remind all readers they are NOT human. Also, many of the arising situations call for showing of emotion not normally seen. Also remember in this chapter, Ryoma has been tortured into madness and as a loving grand father, Tezuka tends to "bare his soul" somewhat more than he ever will in the anime.

Ruji: I like my descriptions too! LOL. Poor little Ryoma is REALLY suffering... but not for long.

Akari-Hayashi: Yummi you want? Then yummi you'll get. Just keep an eye out for it.

DNKS-Girls: Bows to gang camped on door step. More angst abounds! Slash is one the way! Hands you all big basket of my deep fried chicken...

Ruby moon 17: Here's more!

Analine: Ryoma is indeed going to be back to his normal self this chapter.

Yoshikochan: I think after reading this chapter, you will have a good idea of who the first Demi-Dragon is! But as I like to build suspense, I never blatantly scream out who is what, so you'll have to go by my description. The explanation of why Fuji blocked Tezuka's link to Ryoma will be explained in later chronicles...

Alaena flame dragonstar: If you hate Raidon now, you'll REALLY hate him later! For an angel, he is quite the demon...

Ann: Wait no longer! Tezuka and the others stop Ryoma's rampage this chapter!

Tristripe: Aion is very sadistic, but not perverted. At least with males... Ryoma has more visions as he fights his madness and I think you can guess who will bring him back to himself...

Eien no Kaze: Aion in the manga is funnier than he is in the anime, as on screen, he is far more sinister. But he is also the guy who killed Pandemonium and many others to seize control of the lower realm. I'm kind of combining both aspects of his character here.. including a line based on my favourite line in volume 4.

Kagome girl 21: More excitement and your poem! Enjoy!

Warning: Violence and adult themes. Male-male love.

We of the Brotherhood wish to advise that Tora Macaw is just this human who likes to play with characters that are not hers. I'm sure all those taking time out to read this know of the humans who really do own the characters. Not a single scrap of mortal currency is being made out of this. Tora just gets enjoyment out of writing.

" Echo's Of A Dragon's Heart." ...3

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Long, bony head tail lashing, the white haired demon stalked the dark hallways of his castle to furiously march into his private chambers and break the oppressive silence by violently smacking his left fist into his right palm. A loud, sharp curse spat from his snarling lips to rebound from the walls as if mocking the ruler of Jigoku's might and power.

" DAMN!" he roared as he paced up and down the room's length. "DAMN! DAMN!" Coming to an abrupt halt, Aion lifted both hands towards his chest, then glared down at his claw tipped fingers as they curved inwards. " I had him! I had that Demi-Dragon right in my grasp!" Flinging his arms up, he resumed his restless striding. " And then!" he shouted at his walls. " Then, some accursed _cloud dancer_ just had to come and stick his stupid nose in _my affairs!_ "

Something moved against the demon's legs and voicing a loud hiss, he bent his head to sneer at the slender creature curling about him. It's short, black fur was silky smooth and incredibly warm to the touch. The long tail ended in an arrow-like point and large, bat-like wings sprouted from its shoulders.

Stooping, Aion gathered the creature into his arms then stroked its head in an effort to calm himself. " It was a Hikari, Hakan!" he told the hell cat while staring into its large, glowing green eyes. " I'd lose my horns all over again to prove it! But..who?" Walking into his sleeping quarters, he abruptly sat down on the edge of his bed to run thoughtful hands over his pet as he pondered the unexpected development. " Due to that spineless fool who rules them and my dear useless twin's accursed '" peace treaty", no Hikari nor their pet slaves have been able to enter here! Oh, I've tried over and over to provoke a fight Hakan, but Lord "Bears Arse" has got those feather heads so twisted about they can't even scratch their rear ends without his express permission!" Shaking his head, Aion made a sound of disgust and continued to complain to his patient companion. " And then there's those over rated Bunsen burners! can't so much as sneeze unless their masters say so! Ah! But that Demi-Dragon..now _he_ is a breed apart!" Lifting his chin, the demon's amethyst eyes closed as he sighted wistfully. " Such sweet defiance! Never in my life Hakan, have I seen any Hikari ruler look so shocked! And that fact that it was Raidon made it even better!" Chuckling, he then pushed to his feet, gave his cat a final pat and left the room to stride out onto his balcony.

All of Jigoku, the kingdom he had long ago fought for and won in a great, bloody conflict, lay spread out like a enormous black cloak at his feet. Letting his gaze travel upwards, he smiled slyly as something large moved against the dark of night. It grew steadily closer, and when Aion lifted his arm the shape became a huge brown eagle whose crimson eyes glowed with hell fire.

Landing lightly on his master's arm, the great raptor spent a few minutes squawking furiously. Then it hopped down to perch on the railing as a smirking ruler mulled over his spy's words. "So, they may have their precious half breed back, but it seems he is giving them some unforeseen entertainment!" Turning to his eagle, Aion made a sweeping gesture with his right arm. " Fly to Captain Anali! Tell her to bring Captain Banan and meet me at Chakara's valley in ten minutes. Now GO!" A cruel smirk twisting his features, Aion muttered into the cold night air. " In their attempts to subdue him, those fools on the mortal plain just may do my work for me. Yes, it's shaping up to be a promising show."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When the Great gold dragon had touched his taloned feet to the earth, his team mates had rushed forward in a wave of concern that abruptly turned to shocked gasps of stunned disbelief the very second the strange dragon's identity was revealed. However, there had been no time to ponder their team mates miraculous return as he seemed to be heading straight for home in the grip of madness.

" He really attacked you nya?" asked a stunned Eiji as he hastily scrambled on Takashi's broad back, a grim faced Oishi and a trembling Momo' right behind him.

" He did!" the young red cried out in a shaken tone. " He breathed fire at me! And his eyes! Eiji, his eyes!"

" Enough talk!" barked Tezuka as Kabaji and Atobe suddenly arrived to take charge of Inui and Kaido; for Ryuzki had departed a while back to take her grieving grand daughter home and offer Ryoma's class mates a ride too. Fuji turned away as if to follow the snake bloods onto the bronze dragon's back, but stopped when the mighty gold swung his long neck about to intercept his progress with his large, horse shaped head. " Fuji! Please, stay with me."

For a few heart beats the 'Blood' youth gazed deep into the hazel-gold orbs he had come to know so well. Both anxiety and sorrow danced within them, and giving his captain a firm nod he swiftly ran down the length of the huge neck lying flat before him. Reaching the last two neck ridges, Tezuka instructed him to sit between them. Placing his palms down for leverage, Fuji pulled himself up then threw his right leg over. Within seconds, he was sitting aside the dragon's neck like a rider on an enormous horse, his heart beating so loud he feared the others would hear it.

Looking up, he saw three other dragons appear to set off in pursuit of Ryoma. Then, his neck snapped back, his body jerking painfully as Tezuka abruptly leapt into the air. A fierce wind lashed at his face, whipping his hair about and threatened to tear his clothes from his torso; yet, he found his discomfort paling to insignificance as he marveled at the powerful wings beating on either side of him.

Lifting, then falling with a loud, leathery whoosh the powerful limbs beat in a swift, steady rhythm as they effortlessly drove their owner to a dizzying height and sighting along Tezuka's neck, Fuji could just make out the distant outline of Ryoma as he swooped into the cities steady glow. But he wasn't alone, the 'Blood' noted as three figures rapidly closed in.

There were, without doubt, the dragons he had seen pop out the air to take up the chase while Tezuka and Takashi were still on the ground, and a new comer soaring between them was a glowing Hikari. With unbelievable speed, Tezuka arrowed in to close the gap; but pulled himself up to an abrupt halt as he gasped at the sight below.

Swooping low, the crazed Demi-Dragon past over the buildings then opened its jaws to breath a great gout of flame straight into the cities heart. Explosions boomed their terrible message of destruction as windows shattered into thousands of deadly fragments and clouds of brick dust erupted into the air.

Voicing a triumphant roar, the black monster wheeled about; its golden eyes blazing as its jaw dropped and second round of flame lanced forth to blow another large office block to oblivion. Leveling off, he then streaked toward a large metal spire all lit from beneath by multi coloured lights as it reared up like a tree from its surrounding park land. The night wind sighing through its frame work intrigued the dragon and sweeping its wings back it lightly touched down to grip the smooth sides; then extinguish the bright light at its top with a savage snap of his mighty jaws.

A great fountain of sparks sprayed in a spectacular, hissing rain and screaming from the intense pain of electricity lancing through his mouth, Ryoma wrapped his tail securely about the infrastructure as he proceeded to rip the pointed top from its foundations with his claws.

A sudden shadow falling over him caused him to lift his head and snarl with defiance as a tiny black dragon zipped like a fly over; then around his head at high speed. Then a second beast; this one, a mighty green, swooped low. A stinking cloud of sickly gas spewed from its yawning jaws but Ryoma, voicing a fearsome roar that made the tower he clung to shake, opened his own mouth and fire thundered forth to destroy the gas in a booming fireball.

Wincing at the intense light, Akutsu reeled back to escape the volcanic heat then he called out to Sengoku, Kirta and Dan.

" Draw him into the air! I'll give him another blast and knock him out!"

_' Not here, Krucdmo aoac' _ rang out Tezuka's voice in his skull '_ we have to lure him away before too many humans see us!'_

Twisting his neck about, the snarling green sneered at the sight of flashing blue and red lights as a multitude of sirens wailed through the air. Most were converging on the flaming carnage wrought by Ryoma's fiery breath, but a large group was now streaking towards them and even worse; a pair of sleek jet fighters cut through the sky as they streaked rabidly in their direction.

" Shit!" spat Akutsu as he eyed the military craft closing in. "K! Move it Dan! We've got company!"

With a jet of Ryoma's fire searing at his tail, the hatchling didn't need to be told twice as he fled towards Tezuka and Kabaji's vast forms hovering high overhead. Breathing heavily, the wild eyed youngster quickly reached the two metallics to hover before them and splutter a panting report.

' _Echizen must be lured up here,' _ Tezuka told Akutsu hanging far below as many Hikari winked into existence about him. _' as he must be shielded before he can be dealt with.'_

" Shielding ..Bah! " he spat, but seeing the jets closing in, he knew he had to act fast. " Sengoku, Nitobe..If you've never fully convinced a human of seeing things, then you had better do so now!"

" But Akutsu," shouted the flame-haired Hikari as the black dragon beside him peeled off in obedience to his rider's orders. " Echizen will..."

" I KNOW HOW TO HANDLE ECHIZEN!" he bellowed savagely. " WHO WAS IT WHO FOUGHT HIM ONCE IN A TENNIS MATCH? NOW BACK OFF!"

Sighing at his bond dragon's obstinance, Sengoku lifted his wings to follow Nitobe so to lend his powers to his fellow Hikari's strength.

Pale amber orbs blazing with fury, the green dragon issued a roaring challenge to the larger Demi-Dragon as it looked as if it were about to leap at the fast approaching police cars.

" HEY YOU! GET UP HERE AND FACE ME YOU COCKY LITTLE BASTARD!"

Instantly, Ryoma answered the call with a bestial screech and spreading his wings he hurled himself at his taunting foe.

Wheeling on wing tip to avoid a fiery blast, Akutsu pumped his great leathery limbs to quickly gain altitude. Rumbling and snarling, the rampaging black and gold pursued him with a ferocity that surprised even one such as himself.

" Always knew you had a real nasty streak in you." the green muttered as he drew closer to the crowd waiting high above. Turning his head, he then smirked at the teeth bared youngster. " Come Echizen, come and get me!"

'_ It's out to kill you.' _ Shaking his head against the persistent little voice in his mind that stubbornly refused to shut up, Ryoma split the sky asunder with his roars as he desperately tried to destroy the emerald scaled monster looming before him. But all it did was wave its long tail in his face and dare him to follow. Howling in anger, Ryoma charged his antagonist like a moth to flame.

He could see the strange creature that had dared to challenge him flying directly into a great glowing web of blue-white light that seemed some how vaguely familiar, yet his bestial mind refused to accept any reasonable thoughts that it could mean safety as he blindly rushed toward it. The moment his prey hit the barrier, some well of deeply buried caution surged up to make him veer off and flee towards a great patch of distant darkness.

Over the rushing wind and sounds of Eiji's frightened yowling, Momo' shouted to Takashi as he frantically clung to the red's back.

" Go after him Kawamura! If that dragon is truly Echizen, I... we, must go after him!"

The horse-like head on the end of his long, scarlet neck nodded and flipping his wings, he surged forward; only to jerk to a halt when a Hikari woman the mongoose clinging to his back recognized as Shiba, suddenly popped up before him.

" Stay behind Tezuka," she firmly instructed " and let him deal with this!"

" But..." began Momo desperately " Echizen is my boy..."

" Takashi!" barked his family guardian, thus effectively cutting off the mammals feeble protests. " Remain safely in the rear guard!"

" Yes, I understand." he mumbled and deaf to Momo's outraged cries, he turned away.

Spluttering in fury at being denied a chance to help his lover, the mongoose spirit angrily cursed every Hikari within ear shot, then set his jaw into a grim line; his eyes darkening with ferocious determination as watched the huge form of Tezuka drawing closer. Standing, he squarely placed his paws, gathered himself, and before the others realized his intentions, he launched himself in a mighty spring as the immense gold dragon shot past.

Howling wind sliced through his fur as thin air whistled between his claws. His tail whipping in a circular motion, he hung suspended in the night sky like some kind of strange looking flying squirrel; the shocked cries of his watching team mates just barely registering in his ears over the thundering of his own terrified heart beat. Momo' had never been fond of heights, and even those few magical times his boyfriend had carried him to the clouds, he had always been somewhat nervous. But now...his mind filled only with thought of getting to Ryoma...he felt that fear suddenly drop away and for a few heart stopping seconds, he too felt as if he had grown wings.

But the few things he hadn't counted on when he first made his rash jump between dragons, was the terrible force of the wind tearing at his body coupled with Tezuka's incredible air speed. Reaching out with his claws as the a wall of golden scale zoomed past him, he screamed in fear as he failed to grasp the smooth scales and horror washed over him to consume him in its ruthless grip as he felt himself starting to fall.

Images of himself and Ryoma together; from the first time they had met right up to the last time they had made love flashed before his eyes, and as ribbons of tears streamed from his bright purple orbs at his dismal failure, he muttered a silent farewell.

Seemingly from out of nowhere, a hand shot out to firmly catch him by the scruff of the neck and roughly pull him up to unceremoniously dump him on top of the dragon kings slender neck. Realizing his death plunge had been halted, he lifted his head to stare incredulously into a pair of startling cerulean eyes.

Head cocking to one side, they folded closed as a serene smile he knew so well slid over his rescuers face.

" Saa...Momoshiro. So nice of you to drop in."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Drifting like wind borne leaves, three figures waited. Concealed by the thick clouds massing over the dark ocean far below, Aion rubbed his clawed hands together as he gleefully watched the spectacle unfolding before him. He had smirked with amusement at the Demi-dragon's attack on the city, then chuckled with cruel delight as the beast fought against the green. Now, with his former captive hurtling straight towards him, the demon ruler laughed with joyful menace.

" Ah..how lucky can I get? The turkey is about to fly straight into the oven, basted and ready to cook."

The pair of Dark Hunter captains hovering behind him exchanged a quick glance as sweat drops beaded on their skulls, then they too gave sinister gins as their leader turned to face them.

" You have them?" Holding up the round leather pouches they wore dangling from their belts, they gave them a jigging bounce then withdrew large, cylinder objects from holders strapped to their backs. " Excellent." purred Aion. " I couldn't be happier."

" One question master." asked the female of the pair as her long red hair tossed in the wind. " Why use these now? Had you used them while back home..."

" Did I give you leave to question me my dear?" came the dangerously silken reply that made the speaker clamp her lips shut as a shudder ran through her slender frame. " But this once, I'll humour you." Reaching into his own belt pouch, the white-haired Maou carefully withdrew four long, sharply pointed splinters and held them up before his eyes for his captains inspection. " This, " he hissed gleefully, " is dragons bane. A harmless thing for us, but..." his mouth cracked into an evil grin as his amethyst orbs glittered with anticipation. "...is deadly poison to those flying rock lizards. Ten darts will knock my prey out. Twenty darts this size is enough to kill." swinging his gaze back toward a fast approaching Ryoma, he drawled, " But a dead dragon is useless to me and this cover is perfect. You two! GO! Lure our little friend this away and he'll be mine before that sun scale can blink!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ryoma was tired. Dead tired. He could feel it seeping into his bones, sapping him of his senses, fogging his brain. His entire body had begun to ache inside and out. His skull felt as if it were going to split apart, while his wings sagged as they fought to sweep through the sky.Yet driven by blind instinct, he continued to push himself as his nearest pursuer closed in. Throwing a quick glance over his shoulder, he noted an enormous golden creature surrounded by what appeared to be a crowd feather winged demons. Coming up rapidly behind him was a similar beast with scales of brilliant bronze and few more demon escorts. Further back, he spied a few more, but those puny insects were no threat; it was the one leading who he figured to be the greatest danger and spotting a mass of grey cloud bank looming up to one side of him, he angled sharply towards it.

Here, his exhausted mind whispered, he could hide himself until his strength had returned, and then he could go home..wherever that was. At a deep, sub conscious level he sensed his home and family were close by and a faded image welled up to play in a wavering picture as his human mind ever so slowly began to encroach on his bestial impulses. Someone was holding him, someone...with long hair the colour of midnight and sparkling red eyes that gazed upon him with love. Wide black wings, like those of a great bat stood out from his shoulders and for a few moments, that person cuddled him close to his heart. Melting out, the image then fazed back into focus, and Ryoma saw the man again. He was cradling a new born infant in his arms; a baby that glowed with a beautiful golden glow. Bending at the hips, he then past the child to a woman who traded a tired smile with him, and lifted the whimpering baby to her breast. Sitting beside the pair, Ryoma saw his face light up in a proud, father's smile as he watched his son nurse. Then abruptly ..the vision faded to vanish altogether.

A heavy sigh escaped from his jaws as a few tears rolled down from his eyes. Did he too have a father and if so, where was he?" Do I have a mother?" he also asked himself." Any kind of family?" Mist swirled about him, then parted as a new vision formed with crystal clarity before his wondering eyes. He saw a group of youths wearing blue and white clothing standing on a firm green surface. As he strolled towards him, they all turned as one to welcome him into their midst. One had wavy red hair, his companion's hair was short and black as charcoal. Close to him was someone tall and lean, who grinned at him from behind his thick, square glasses. Unimpressed by his scowling, muscular friend and shy companion, he turned to meet the too blue gaze of a honey-haired teenager and beside him, a pair of laughing purple orbs sparked with merriment and love. Just beyond him and surrounded by a beautiful golden glow was someone whose hard eyes softened as they gazed upon him with affection and on reaching this person, he felt a protective hand drop lightly onto his shoulder. Meeting all the happy expressions, Ryoma asked them; " Are you my family?"

Suddenly, the mist rolled in to close around him; leaving him miserably alone in the center of the unfriendly darkness.

"NO!" the word sprang unheeded from his draconian jaws and twisting his body in mid air, he gripped his head with his claws as he screamed his anguish. " NO! COME BACK! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE!"

" But child," purred a silken voice near his ear and steadying his gaze the dark-haired dragon stared through the long bangs half obscuring his vision at the speaker hanging kite-like before him. "..you are never alone. Come. Let me help you."

Disoriented, Ryoma had only a vague idea of someone beckoning to him and hypnotised by the honey smooth voice he started to follow the willowy demon female.

" Mother?" he asked as if in a dream and woman chuckled softly.

" Come child. Come into the clouds...to safety."

Warm arms slid over his muzzle. A face pressed with tender deception against his own, Ryoma never saw the other demon float up underneath him. Waiting for the slowly moving wings to rise, the male demon lifted a blowpipe to his lips and caught up in the seductive web of lies the young Demi-Dragon never felt the bite of two, then four darts embedding into the one main vulnerable place on his upper body; the place just below where his shoulders met his wings; the dragons Achilles heel. Feeling faint and pleasantly warm, Ryoma drifted on a serene, hazy cloud; completely unaware that death in the form of a lurking Aion was moving up on his right side.

Mouth twisted in a triumphant leer, he raised his eerily glowing hands. With the Demi-dragon safely hidden in the thick clouds and listening to his would-be protectors frustrated cries as they searched, Aion knew he could drain the beast at his leisure and he was intent on enjoying the experience to the fullest.

His hand was almost within touching range, when an enormous black shape erupted suddenly from the clouds right beneath his feet to rear up with the ear splitting roar of a thousand angry lions. Thrown back by the shock wave as it past within hand spans with a loud whoosh, Aion's first thought was that the dragon king must have found them. But a second look as the mystery beast wheeled about for second pass, showed it to be a different creature; huge black dragon whose scales glittered with an unearthly glow...

" By Pandemonium's severed head!" he gasped as the full realization hit him. " Forget the hatchling!" he then screamed as his eyes shone with fanatical glint. " IT'S HIM! THE ONE! USE YOUR DARTS! SUBDUE IT!"

His eyes half open, Ryoma found himself slowly starting to fall as he was released. For a fleeting moment, his gaze met that of his strange rescuer. Stern dark eyes half hidden by neatly trimmed black hair burned into his own, then; with a mighty down sweep of its wings, it spun away to be swallowed up by the clouds.

'_Wait!' _ Ryoma's mind screamed as he jerked back to full wakefulness. '_ Who are you?'_

Proud and cold, the dragon answered him..but only once. '_ One day Echizen, you'll come to know me.'_

Feeling intense pain ripping through his wings and lancing across his shoulders, Ryoma screamed as he fell from the cloud bank; straight into the waiting grip of a huge set of golden claws. At once, his mind was thrown into a frenzy as he turned wild from the thought of being a captive again. Struggling furiously, he pushed hard against the restraining talons, then summoned a huge ball of black lightening to his own claws.

" ECHIZEN!" called Tezuka with all the authority he could muster " STOP!" But when it became clear to him the demented creature he held in his claws wasn't about to obey, he sighed miserably as his escort of Hikari guardians closed in to trap the maddened dragon in a glowing cage of light. Floating up to hang before his face, Atobe flipped back his much longer than normal sliver hair as he spoke. " Ore Sama has had enough of chasing runaways for one night. Tezuka..Echizen is ours now. Release him."

From his place behind Fuji, Momo' stared in open mouthed disbelief as he saw his captain's expression harden then the regal dragon reluctantly let go of his boyfriend. Caught up in the center of the Hikaris combined powers, Ryoma could only roar fearfully as he writhed in a desperate escape attempt.

" Tezuka!" the bristle furred mammal called out. " What's going to happen?"

" Echizen..." began Tezuka firmly. Then his voice dropped as despair returned to haunt his hazel-gold eyes. " The Hikari will imprison him until his madness ends."

" Imprison?" gasped Momo' in an outraged hiss. " For how long? Tezuka! That's our _team mate!"_

" I know, Momoshiro. But I cannot go against the will of the heavens. If it takes a day, a year, a hundred years for his madness to pass, then the Hikari will hold him and I'm...powerless to interfere."

" And I'm no dragon bound by your stupid laws!" snapped Momo' as his anger boiled over. Darting forward, the Mongoose spirit again forgot his fear of heights as he raced nimbly up Tezuka's neck, to stand on top of his head. " Get me close to that cage!" he then demanded in no uncertain terms.

" Momo'" called Fuji quietly when Tezuka neither moved nor spoke. " What are you planning to do?"

" That's my BOYFRIEND in that cage!" he snapped impatiently. " I'm going to talk to him."

A pregnant silence..broken only by Ryoma's roaring... hung over the assembly as an oppressive cloud. His gaze frantically traveling from one angel face to another, Momo' morphed into his human form and held up an imploring hand.

" Please.." he pleaded quietly. " At least..let me try."

" Why should we let you risk your life?" asked one of Tezuka's personal guard at length. " What does that monster mean to you, that you'll risk death for should it attack?"

" Because.." started Momo', his hands clenching into tight fists as his eyes closed and his body shook with anguish. "...I...Love..him."

There was a collective gasp, followed by incredulous muttering from many Hikari. Sengoku however grinned mischievously as he rubbed his chin, while Atobe folded his arms and threw the Seigaku powerhouse an amused ' oh, here we go again' look.

Golden eyes blinked a few times, then the spokesman turned to look up at Tezuka's stern face. " Well Lord Gold, what do you say?"

" The Demi-Dragon is my blood." he stated proudly. " I would not see him imprisoned. Let the mongoose have his chance."

" Very well." answered the warrior as his light sword sprung to life in his hands. " But know this!" Pointing his weapon at Momo' he rapped out; " If that creature harms you, he will be considered too dangerous to live and will therefore be killed! So have a care Mongoose, for you toy with your..._lovers_ very life!"

For a fleeting moment, the bristle-haired youth looked as if he were going to be sick. But then he squared his shoulders to calmly face his raging boyfriend.

" Captain." he said with quiet determination. " Can you please get me closer?"

Nudging at the air with his wings, the gold dragon slid forward to angle his head so the youth standing atop it was bought within centimeters of the unearthly barrier.

Wincing at the brightness, Momo' steeled himself against the fear, anguish and fury that blazed within the snarling draconian eyes.

" Ryoma." he began gently. " It's me Ryoma. It's Momoshiro. You remember? Momo'." Golden eyes clouded with ferocity glared into his own, then rolled sideways as the dragon fought against his cage. Raising his voice, Momo' called out to him. " Ryoma! Look at me. Don't you know me? I'm Momo, your team mate! We are best friends, but we are also lovers. That's it Ryoma, look this way.."

The large head turned toward him. Twin orbs of molten gold stared hard as the slender jaws twisted into a sneer. A glowing ball of fire flared to life between the heavy fangs and deaf to the Hikari and his team mates frightened cries, Momo' leaned forward to fling his right arm out and shout a deep sounding "DON!" The jaws snapped shut, then the crazed eyes that had been clouded with anger suddenly became bright, clear and sharp. ' That's it!' thought Momo' excitedly. ' He remembers that!'

But before the tall youth had time to hopeful, the demi-dragon gave a loud, rebellious sounding snort and with a wild toss of his head, his eyes blazed with madness once more. _" Who is he?"_ his churning mind asked in confusion as he hunted for a means of escape. "_I think I know him, but..no time to think of that! I must get out of this trap! I have to go home!"_

_'Echizen.' _ said a wise voice that cut through his turmoil like butter. '_ You must return to us.'_

Lifting both forefeet, Ryoma gripped his head with his talons as pain ripped throughout his body; searing his mind and driving him to flee. Yet the voice in his mind seemed vaguely familiar as it seemed to reach out and caress him. Then, there was that other voice, the one that spoke in his ears that seemed to embrace his very soul. Blinking his large eyes, he stopped moving to try and see the speakers through the thick mist clouding both his eyes and his brain. The loving voice spoke again and this time, he allowed his senses to hear.

" Ryoma! Think hard, try to remember. All those times we've shared, the matches we've played. Akutsu! Do you remember beating him Ryoma? Do you remember..the night we had together?" Momo' gave a sad chuckle as tears started to stream from his eyes. " That was the first time we shared something magical. Do you know what that was? Why, you took me into the sky. Remember it? I was so scared, but you held me tight and I lost my fear at the sight of that incredible night sky! And once we got home..Ryoma, we loved. Yes, that first time..you let me...love you."

"_Love?" _ thought the dragon in confusion as he fixed his feral gaze onto a pair of wet, purple jewals in a pleading human face and wondered who this person was. " _What is love? Can I eat it? Can I play with it? Play..with it. Play. A game. I remember...playing something. I remember hearing..that word...love."_

The mist clouding his eyes ever so slowly parted and as if from a great distance, Ryoma gazed upon scene he hardly seemed to know. He saw a short teenager whose black hair peeked from beneath a white hat, while his expressive eyes never left a small round object as it flew over a woven barrier. It rushed straight at him as if attacking, but instead of fleeing; the boy struck it with a stringed weapon to sent it flying with a pleased smirk on his face. A booming laugh rang out, causing Ryoma to turn and seek out the source of the sound. It was a tall youth whose bristly hair shone in the sunlight and his twinkling eyes caressed his partner as he rushed to hit the ball himself. But his weapon missed the missile's kiss by a whisker, then a voice called out "15 love!"

Hearing the word, Ryoma's scaly brows drew down..but the shifting image caught his attention before he could look away and he found himself seeing something else. Those same two people stood on the roof of a house. The taller of the pair suddenly shrank down to become a large, rat-like animal, then the dark-haired boy knelt to lift it in his arms. Wings appearing on his back, the boy flew among the clouds; the animal lovingly cradled in his arms. A few long minutes dragged by as he lost sight of the pair. But just as he was about to leave, he caught sight of them again and curious, he drifted down for a closer look as they vanished into a house.

The pair were lying on a bed, their lips and bodies pressed together. Pale skin glimmered as he felt the heat rising from them, then a few quiet words spoke by the taller of the two drifted against his ears. " Ryoma..I love you." Turning his back as the teenagers joined, Ryoma found himself floating through a different fog bank; then he found himself looking over the shoulder of that same boy..or was he the same? Somehow, he seemed..younger..and somewhat subdued as the pen he held scratched its way over the surface of a sheet of white paper. Scowling, the boy impatiently crumpled it, tossed it aside so it joined its many companions on the floor and drawing a deep breath, he started writing once more.

_Why do I feel this longing?_ the boy slowly wrote. _Why must my heart pound, with the need of you? One touch, one breath.. neither is enough._ Pausing to chew on the end of his pen, the boy stared at his writing then continued on. _You look at me, my heart skips a beat. I tear my eyes away. You smile back at me._

"Who is he writing about?" Ryoma wondered as he intently studied the boy before him. " And why do I feel...as if I know him?"

_Those eyes: so violet, they capture my very soul, enthralling me, to defy them, daring me, to deny them..my heart._

" Eyes so violet? Is he talking about the tall one?" shaking his head, Ryoma bent over to read more of the boy's written work.

_Thump, thump..it beats in time to the ball. Whoosh, whoosh...my breath quickens with every swing. Pound, pound: I run, back and forth, hurrying, to win this game. To calm my needs, my desires._

A sound started to play in Ryoma's ears. A familiar sound; a comforting sound. Thump, thump..he knew that noise. It was the sound of a ball bouncing off tight strings. Whoosh, whoosh.." I know it" he told himself as recognition blazed before him in a great dawn of shimmering light. " Its the sound of a racket..wait! How do..but I know! I know what a racket is!" Pound, pound..he saw the boy running, the pounding of his feet on the tennis court singing its calming song throughout his blood and in a mighty flash of understanding, he suddenly realized; he was seeing _himself._

" I should not be wanting you..." a voice was saying right in his ear and his body giving an almighty convulsive leap, Ryoma found his vision clearing and the same, purple-eyed youth from his dream was gazing at him with overflowing orbs. "... its wrong, wrong to love you so much."

Steam curled between the dragon's teeth. Then, the large jaws moved and a rough voice spoke slowly. " Mada..mada...da...ne..."

An assortment of mythic eyes snapped open to be wed to expressions of stunned surprise as the wild fierceness faded from the Demi-Dragons eyes to be placed with smirking insolence. Flipping at his hair with an arrogant hand, Atobe's lips curved smugly as he turned to the huge bronze dragon at his side. " Ore Sama would say the Echizen we all know is back..na Kabaji?"

"USU!" then he silently added; '_I'm glad.'_

Deaf to the large number of murmuring voices, Ryoma stuck his muzzle between the bars of his cage as his clear eyes now saw only the face of the one he loved.

" Can you hear me Ryoma? It's wrong...yet, I love you."

" Do you love me?" asked Ryoma wonderingly, then he dropped his voice to add mournfully as he jabbed at his dragon body "_Even though I am now THIS?"_ Lifting his head, he met his lovers tender gaze and spoke with a tone that was slowly returning to normal.

" Can you hear my heart? Beating, beating, with every move, wanting your every touch, your every word?" Seeing his boyfriend smile, Ryoma knew his lover had remembered every word from the desperate poem he had penned just over a year ago and feeling their minds gently intertwine with the beginnings of clear, telepathic speech, the Demi-Dragon smiled at Momo' through his long dark bangs as he silently quoted words from that first, tentative confession.

'_ I push you away, hurtful words spewing forth. You ignore them, smiling, pulling me closer.'_

The tears marring his bright amethyst orbs, Momo' let them become a flood as he spoke the next line; '_ Why must this longing pound my heart?'_

'_ I love you Sempai..Momo'...did you know that?'_

A bright star suddenly formed up between the two, then flared out to simultaneously slam into each others chests and even the stoic Tezuka gasped along with the rest as the stunned group witnessed something extremely rare and wonderful;the unpredictable soul bind that could never be questioned, never be forced..took place right before the groups incredulous eyes. And as one, the two hearts spoke; "_Can you hear me?"_

Unsummoning his light sword, the Hikari warrior who had first opposed Momo' speaking to his captive barked out a sharp order; " Release the Demi-Dragon!"

Instantly, the cage of light surrounding Ryoma faded away and Momo' didn't even notice when he was lifted from Tezuka's head by the movement of his boyfriends own as he cuddled the draconian face of his lover with his entire body. Tears flowing unheeded, and completely unaware of how his naked flesh was shaking in the freezing cold night, only Fuji; eavesdropping with his empathy, heard his tenderly whispered words; " Welcome home...my Echizen."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Safely back on the ground and hidden in the enchanted forest meadow, a large, black and gold scaled dragon lay on his side. His left wing spread on the grass so it lay limply over his head, Ryoma trembled as sickness raged through his bloodstream. A worried Momo' constantly stroking his head to reassure him, the young Demi-Dragon lay as still as he could while Atobe, Sengoku and Nitobe worked to remove the Dark Hunter darts embedded deep in his flesh.

" Ten darts." remarked Sengoku with a low whistle once they lay glistening on the ground. " Lucky your demon blood counteracted the poison of the dragons bane _before_ it could do much damage!"

" Mada, mada, can I sit up now?"

Grinning at his boyfriend, Ryoma heaved his bulk upright then smirked as he arched his neck to look down on the large mongoose spirit at his side. " Remember the day Inui made that weird juice that made us swop bodies?"

" The Day Of The Juice." replied Momo' with a laugh as he beamed up his lover. " How can I ever forget? I was in _your_ body..remember?"

" I do." chuckled Ryoma. Lowering his nose so his partner could hold his muzzle, the young Demi-Dragon remarked; " And I was in _yours_, Momo' sempei. It was strange looking down on you then and it's even stranger now. But..."

Closing his eyes, Ryoma concentrated on a vision of himself in his normal demon form. A soft, golden light rose from his body to completely surround him in its misty cloud, then he rapidly started to shrink. Wings grew smaller, his tail shortened, then smoothed out. Slender dragon horns erupted with jagged edges as curving talons compacted into claws, along with eagle-like toes shrinking into human-like hands and feet. A strong updraft of wind tossed his shaggy black hair about as his muzzle morphed into the face Momo' knew so well; then died away so his shoulder length demon hair lazily drifted into place. Transforming to his own human self, Momo' ignored his friends sniggering to sweep his lover into his arms and carry him amongst the trees until they were lost from sight.

Gazing after them, Fuji smiled warmly, then turned to face Tezuka as the ancient gold dragon looked down at him.

" Will they be safe?"

" Yes Fuji." he answered firmly. " They'll stay close.." he broke off as Ryoma's faint erotic moan drifted from the beyond the tree line. " and with everyone present, there will be no further attacks."

" Saa...Tezuka." cocking his head to one side, the Tensai reached out to lay his right hand on a curving gold talon the length of his own body. " That light we saw burst between them, I strongly feel it was important."

Lowering his head so the squared off end of his muzzle hovered inches from Fuji's head, Tezuka's reply was a proud murmur in his ear. " It was Fuji. It was the sign of the soul bind. Something, I haven't seen...for over a thousand years. It means they now openly share their thoughts, their feelings. They can _Share_ _Send _ to each other now, even over distance." A slightly amused look briefly crossed Tezuka's face. " If Momoshiro was to run away again, Echizen would find him in an instant. Fuji, the two are one; a mated pair among immortals. If Echizen were female, new life would start with them."

Nodding, Fuji's mind drifted onto thoughts of his sisters prophecy. '_and he shall stand bound to the gold, forever as his mate.'_

" Tezuka..." opening his eyes so his softly glowing cerulean orbs met beautiful windows of hazel-gold, he asked quietly; " Could such a thing happen between ...us?"

Swinging his head up, Tezuka gazed at the distant stars as he answered; " I don't know, Fuji Syusuke."

Carefully guarding his thoughts, the 'Blood' youth also watched the heavens, content just to be at his dragon's side as he wondered.

" He said "A mated pair among immortals." But, does this now mean that Momo'..like Ryoma, will live forever? And what of me? Tezuka, I love you. One day, please feel the same."

Fuji knew he his private thoughts couldn't have leaked, even to a telepath as powerful as Tezuka. Yet, he couldn't help but feel his heart sing with joy as the end of the gold dragon's tail slid along the ground to curve around him as a protective circle.

Watching them, Inui grinned knowingly then thoughtfully cocked his head to one side as he noticed Takashi eyeing them with a frown.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Elsewhere, another pair of hungry eyes took in the peaceful setting. First, they watched the 'Blood' and the dragon king. Then, they drifted over to rest on the bronze dragon and the group of Hikari talking before his muzzle. Smirking, the hidden observer let his feral gaze fix on the chestnut hide of a grazing Kirin.

" Enjoy your feast branch horn, for I intend to feast on _you._, Then Demi-Dragon, your time will _come!"_

Spreading his leathery wings, Aion slipped away to be swallowed up by the darkness.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Higher up, night also deepen in the upper realm. A proud warrior sat coldly on his throne as he considered recent events on the mortal realm below. Humans, he knew, had seen dragons. True, some his own people sworn to protect them had used their powers to convince the mortals to dismiss the sightings as mere fantasy, but one thing stood perfectly clear in his own mind. The dragons he ruled over had broken one his strictest laws and the one who ruled over them had disregarded his authority the most. Left hand stroking his short beard, Lord Radion of The Hikari said to the warm night air; " Such a deed will be punished.. king of dragon kind."

End of chronicle.

MORE TO COME!

He is the last..the very last. A gentle creature who's warm heart has captured that of his Hikari guardian. But now, a great danger arises and the last Kirin must fight a ruthless force to survive... " Suspended Soul" next..in Chronicles Of The Mythic Brotherhood.

Notes.

For those who haven't read my trammel line stories, check out "The Day Of The Juice" for full details on what Momo' and Ryoma were talking about. Also, take a look at " Bright as the Stars" to see Momo' and Ryoma flying together.

While The Hikari do not remove memories, they can fog a human's brain enough to make them dismiss a Mythic sighting as figments of their imagination. The exploding buildings would be explained away as bombing attacks and due to Hikari shielding powers, Ryoma..or any dragon...would not appear on film! Thus, the humans would be convinced the whole thing was some bazaar illusion. Watching Mythic's however, know the truth!

The scene with Aion talking to his hell cat was something I had in mind and just had to throw in. Far as I know, Aion in anime has no pets.. Apart from the spy eagle who serves him. Somehow, I don't quite see that as a pet... Aion also does not have a twin brother. He was first suggested by DSM, and (at this time) remains in the background.


	26. Suspended Soul 1

Welcome to the..drum roll...Jiroh saga! In here, you find suspence and EVILNESS! Muahahaha! Atobe loves Jiroh...at least he does here. Our new chronicle begins with Tezuka. Remember how at the start of "Echo's Of A Dragon's heart" how he put his head back and thought of Fuij? Well, he is still at it and that leads into this new story.

Rubymoon 17: Sorry girl. Ryoma can only stay insane for so long.

Yoshikochan: Thank you so much for your great review! While I may not have ridden a dragon..apart from in my dreams...I spent 30 years of my life riding and working with horses. Gallopers, Trotters, show jumpers, I've ridden them all and of couse been thrown when they start bucking! A few broken bones later...I've also been on thrill rides that snap at your neck and jerk your body around so I figure, combine those elements and hey presto! Dragon taking off! Lucky Fuji! Just for the record, I also worked for two years...with CAMELS!

Ruij: Share send means they now share every feeling. The two are one. I always did want to see Ryoma knock over Tokyo Tower...

Kagome girl 21: If you held your breath last chapter, you'll be turning blue by the end of this one!

Eien no kaze: Hmmm...I never once saw Chrno as a twin. A younger sibling maybe or a rival to be controlled. Besides, in _this fic_ they are in different clans and therefore are not brothers. Yes, feel free to hate Raidon. The guy is a bastard.

DnKs-Girls: Ouch! Rubs electric shock lips. Thank you for the loving kisses, but you _may_ end up hating me when you hit the end of this chapter! But I SWEAR I'll update REAL FAST! Please put the weapons down...oh heck...I'm toast...

Tristripe: Flight of dragons, pilots of fantasy. In the sky or in my mind...It's one of my favorite movies! Notice there is a little of Gorebash in Takashi? Chuckle. As for the Demi-Dragon...you are on the right track! Of couse there is hope for Tezuka. Fuji has him by the horns..he just hasn't noticed yet...I also love 12 kingdoms but as I based Jiroh on them, he is a little differant. For one, he was not born from a tree. He had parents. He can also heal. But like in 12 kingdoms, he can run on air and hates the sight of blood.

Alaena flame dragonstar: Raidon is mean, rotten and nasty. He will cop it in the end! So hate him! I know I do!

Disclaimer: zzzzzz..what? Oh...yawn. No Prince of Tennis characters belong to Tora...zzzzzzzzz

"Heart Of Dragon Gold.. Chronicles of The Mythic Brotherhood" Presents:

"Suspended Soul"

Story : Tora Macaw.

Chapter One

.-.-.-.-

A sharp buzzing sound cut through the air, making Tezuka open his eyes and stare silently at the ceiling before letting his head flop sideways to gaze at the morning sky. Placing his hands firmly on the chair's arm rests, he swiftly stood to stride purposely back into his bedroom.

Reaching for his clock, he silenced the alarms persistent summons then carefully replaced the object on its table. Lifting his hands, he tussled his hair and turned his piercing gaze toward his bathroom. Deciding he needed a shower, Tezuka marched into the white tiled room. Quick fingers undid the knot holding his robe, then he peeled the garment off to hang it neatly on its hook by the door and turn his attention to his shower stall.

Releasing jets of steaming water with a deft flick of the wrists, the regal looking youth stepped majestically beneath the hissing liquid. Closing his eyes, he let the soothing waters play across his skin and glide through his hair as his mind wandered over the events of the past few weeks as his chest quivered and his breath caught in his throat.

The targeting of his grandson had only been the first of his sorrows, followed by his plea to the Hikari lord for his help. Ryoma had completely blown it by refusing to bow to the angel's authority, thus shamelessly flaunting the arrogance that was firmly integrated into his very blood. Naturally, Raidon had refused and Tezuka had been left to muster his own defenses.

But the Moon Dogs guarding the stubborn teenager had all perished in Aion's attack; Oishi, had been the only survivor. Ryoma's resulting abduction had been a devastating blow to both his protection abilities and his caring heart. He had wanted to act at once by taking a strike force of dragon's down to Jigoku, but his second-in-command... the bronze Kabaji, had fiercely opposed such action. Alone, Tezuka knew he could have swayed the ancient beast; but lord Raidon's own second-in-command had turned up to squash whatever hopes he'd had.

Falling into a despair, he knew his grandson was forever lost. But then his abrupt return that was nothing less than miraculous, had first thrown the black mantle of grieving from his soul; only to replaced with extreme anxiety. For Ryoma had come back in the form of dragon and worse; he had gone mad.

After a long chase he had finally been caught. Only, all wasn't well. The Hikari were planning to imprison, or worse; kill him, but then a second miracle had occurred. Momoshiro had not only bought Ryoma back to sanity, but the pair had soul bonded in the process.

A few uneventful days had then past. With the exception of having issues over being apart from his mate for too long, Ryoma had completely returned to normal and curiously; he seemed to have no memory of his ordeal, his madness or his destructive rampage. Determined to get to the bottom of his grandson's lack of memory, Tezuka had probed his mind and received one hell of a shock.

Somehow, his recollections of his time in Jigoku had not only been sealed away, but some kind of soul shield had been placed upon him thus forever masking his presence from the demon ruler.

" And that.." thought Tezuka has he cut off the water with a quick twist of the taps, "...is a top level ancient _Hikari_ power! But apart from Lord Radion, who could have done it? and now I think about.." he mused while drying himself "...that glowing light Ryoma arrived in. That was defiantly the work of a Hikari."

Wrapping his towel about himself, the proud youth stalked into his room then rummaged through his cupboard for clothes as he continued to think. " But no Hikari was permitted to help him, so whoever it was is clearly acting on their own." Stepping into black briefs then into dark blue trousers, Tezuka pulled the zip into place then froze as a sudden memory of that night reared up to hang phantom like before him. An image of a huge stag charging out of the light ball played before his minds eye, but having never met a deer with unearthly powers, he wondered if the animal had fact been a Hikari in disguise.

Shaking his head to dispel the image, he let his mind drift onto thoughts of Fuji as he tugged his shirt over his arms. The 'Blood' was far more a comfort to him than he cared to admit, but he dared not let the powerful human see. Closing buttons over his chest, Tezuka found himself recalling how he had encircled the honey-haired teen with his tail in a gesture that was not only of protection, but also one of claim. But was his seemingly out of control body just wanting to keep the 'Blood' safe or was it something more?

Pulling out a drawer, Tezuka plucked a pair of socks then reached to down pick up his shoes and stroll back to his apartment's living room. Fuji had certainly made it clear he mused as he pulled on a sock, that he wished to get closer to him. But, thought Tezuka as he wrestled with his other sock, he himself had no wish to be bound to a human.. prophecy or _no prophecy!_

Just then, a new image came to him. Letting himself flop back into his chair, Tezuka found himself effortlessly drifting back to two weeks ago. He saw himself relaxing in his true form and as the image deepened, he could smell the sweet grass, the bark of the trees and hear the rhythmic thudding of hoof beats as Fuji groomed one his wings like the HIkari often did for him...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Keigo Atobe sat with crossed legs on the soft meadow grass, smiling at the antics of his beloved friend. On arrival at the peaceful, sunlit part of the forest, the Kirin had sunk to his knees then rolled onto his back; grunting with extreme pleasure as he wiggled his spine against the emerald growth, all four legs flailing at the air. Flipping from one side to the other, the horse-like creature then heaved himself to his feet. Voicing a long groan, he then lowered his head, extended his neck and rapidly shook himself. Snorting at his amused friend, he trotted in a wide circle about him.

Head held high, his white-gold mane and tail streamed out behind him. Giving his fetlocks an extra flick as he playfully high stepped, the Asian unicorn then suddenly broke into an all out gallop. Flattening his body, neck out stretched, he tore around the meadow then abruptly stopped to rear. Dancing on his strong hind legs he pawed furiously at the air, the sun light flashing off his cloven front hooves, golden horn and gleaming chestnut coat.

Fore legs thudding down, the Kirin broke into an extended trot, his proud head held high as his tail stood up like a flag. Snorting, he voiced a little whinny that turned into a deep throated stag like bell. Half rearing he then pivoted on his hind quarters, changed direction and galloped wildly; his hind legs rising to buck joyfully as he ran.

Sighing with pleasure at his team mate's obvious happiness, Atobe shook out his large creamy-grey wings. Then schooling his face into its normal superior expression, he turned his steel-grey orbs towards his companions.

Crouched beside a fast flowing stream were the hulking forms of two great metallic dragons. Eyes half lidded, the bronze crooned with quiet pleasure, one large wing extended which a Hikari woman was grooming. Beside him was the even larger form of his golden king. He too had a wing extended and was watching closely as Fuji received instructions on how to brush the limb by four soft spoken Hikari men. His angelic smile seeming to light up his entire being, the 'Blood' youth got to work and slipped into a slightly roguish grin as Tezuka relaxed under his careful ministrations.

On the far side of the meadow, Sengoku completed his task of grooming Akutsu by rubbing a thick, oily substance into the skin between his back scales, then turned to give the small black dragon at his side a quick pat before striding over to join the Hyotie Hikari. Flopping down on the warm grass, he indicated the prancing Kirion with a jab of his right wing tip.

" Jiroh looks quite happy." Rolling onto his back, he happily threw out his arms; his limp scarlet and white wings sprawled out on either side of his body. " Lu-cky! It's a beautiful day! Shame a few more girls didn't turn up." he added mischievously while eying the two now standing either side of Kabaji's bulk.

" Ore Sama has no time for foolish females." Atobe remarked while flipping a hand at his hair and turning his attention back to his charge.

The Kirin had paused in his playing to hungrily crop the lush green grass, but seeing Atobe's eyes upon him he tossed his proud head then trod lightly toward him.

Extending his arm, Atobe held up his hand; his palm facing forward. Almost seeming to smile, the branch horned equine pushed his velvety soft muzzle into his friend's hand then gently butted against him. Nosing his team mate's head, Jiroh's long, mobile lips wiggled against the proud Hikari's gleaming slivery-grey hair.

Grinning, Sengoku watched them but was surprised when Atobe said suddenly; " Watch this."

Standing up with a swift, flowing movement he lightly leapt up to carefully land on Jiroh's broad back. Gently holding his flowing mane, Atobe had the Kirin circle the meadow in an easy canter. The Hikari's large wings opened out as Jiroh suddenly reared high, then the Kirin's legs were thrusting against a glittering star trail as he carried his partner into the sky.

Grinning at the sight of young Dan flying up to meet them, Sengoku stood up to watch as Jiroh lightly touched down close by. Atobe leaned forward to bury his face in the Kirin's long, soft mane as his arms slid around the silken neck.

Nodding at the pair so perfectly bonded, the flame-haired angel sat down again as Atobe slid from Jiroh's back. Tossing his head, the Kirin walked up to him, lipped at his hair then pranced out of his reach. Sitting a few feet apart, the two son's of heavens realm watched Jiroh revel in his freedom.

" How long do you think this peace will last?" asked Sengoku suddenly. " I mean, it's good the Demi-Dragon escaped Aion and is back to normal but.." lifting his right hand, he waved it in the Kirin's direction. " what if targets Jiroh, or Oshitari? What if he goes after Gakuto, or even Shishido and Otori? He could even come after Kabaji and yes, even _you._"

" Then what are you saying hmmm..? That Ore Sama's defences aren't strong enough?"

" What I'm saying.." replied Sengoku as he fixed his azure eyes onto Atobe's cold orbs "..is that Jiroh is the very last of his kind and will make a tempting Dark Hunter target. Atobe, let Yamabuki help you.."

" Like Yamabuki helped protect Echizen?" the proud youth shot back. Standing, he ignored the hurt expression on his fellow angel's face to pace restlessly; his wings and body ridged from agitation. " I can't lose him, I wont lose him!"

Hearing the outburst, Kabaji raised his head to watch his friend; concern and sorrow clearly showing on his features. Voicing a low croon, the bronze dragon extended a wing toward him in a comforting gesture.

" Atobe.."

Stopping, the Hyotie captain whirled around to stare at Sengoku who almost gasped in shock at his fellow Hikari's anguished expression. Never before had he, or any of the mythics present seen such a look of desperation or fear marring his normally confident, self assuring grey eyes. Turning his head, Atobe watched Jiroh graze then his lips began to move as though speaking to himself.

" If I ever lost him..."

His voice trailed off in what sounded suspiciously like a sob, but coughing into his hand the proud Hikari squared his shoulders as he turned his back.

" Is it because...you love him?" asked Sengoku softly.

Atobe said nothing, but stared out the Kirin grazing his way toward the tree line. Sighing within, the fire-haired angel knew he had hit on the truth and there, he knew lay the full problem. Silently, his heart went out to them as he gazed across at Fuji now relaxing between two of Tezuka's massive front talons. " _They are just the same."_ he thought sadly. "_One loves the other, but that love is not yet returned.."_

Stealing up behind Atobe, Sengoku briefly rested a hand on his shoulder then moved away so they stood a little apart.

" Does he know?" he asked quietly. " That you..love him?"

Atobe stiffly shook his head. " Well...yes and no. I hold him, I caress him. When he wakes up fully to play tennis or play as nature intended him to, I can't help but...I want to do more. But, I must always remember what he is. Sengoku, he is no more a human than we are for all that we look it." Heaving a heavy sigh, Atobe sat down then studied his hands as they lay limply in his lap. " Jiroh is only young" he softly informed them. " But as he ages, he may find his human form harder to bare. Of all the mythics in the world, only a dragon is wilder than a Kirin. Sengoku, he _will_ start to long for the freedom of the forest. But while Aion and those accursed Dark Hunters of his are out there, the freedom he craves for _will never be his!"_ Lifting his dark eyes to his fellow Hikari, Atobe said sadly; " I fear he will go mad."

Hoping to offer comfort, Sengoku opened his mouth to speak but both Hikari were distracted by Kabaji's warning rumble. Turning their heads, two sets of eyes quickly scanned the meadow. Seeing only grass, dragons and fellow angel folk, Atobe's shoulders slumped as his raised left arm limply fell.

Drifting from out of the trees echoed the faint sound of distant hoof beats. Jiroh had decided to run alone and Atobe decided to let him. It would be a decision, that would haunt him forever more.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Snorting wildly, the Kirin's hard cloven hooves pounded against the hard packed earth as he galloped; his powerful legs carrying him in a rapid dash as he wound his way among the tall forest trees with ease. Several red deer led by a huge old stag with eighteen points on his proud rack of antlers emerged from the green semi-darkness to race at the mythic equine's side. Tossing his proud head, Jiroh called in greeting then raced the wind. Swift as the deer were, their speed was no match for the Kirin and racing at full gallop he soon left all but the stag behind him. For a short time, it charged at his side then tired of the sport to let Jiroh race on alone.

After a time he slowed down, then broke the cover of the trees to prance to a halt atop a small hill. Half rearing, he lowered his fore feet to stand perfectly square as he proudly surveyed his domain. Large nostrils flaring, Jiroh shorted with disgust at a foul odor that mingled in a over powering funk with the sweet, natural smells of grass, trees and flowers. Turning his head, the Kirin's amber-gold eyes blazed with anger as they took in the sight of the distant city.

A small part of his mind whispered as it feebly reminded him that he himself lived among humans as one of them and as such, he shouldn't feel such unreasonable hatred toward them. But a different part of his mind, the one that was beginning to stir and grow in strength, told him to loath these forest stealing, unnatural intruders and stay hidden deep within whatever shelter the trees could give him.

Shifting his hooves, Jiroh wondered what course of action to take when the image of a winged man formed up in his minds eye. Atobe, the small voice told him. Remember Atobe, Kabaji, all your team mates. Remember your other love..your tennis.

Lowering his head, Jiroh sadly regarded his hooves. " They can't hold a racket." he sighed. " Only human hands can. Okay, so there maybe other creatures that could hold one, but only humans are allowed at school."

Voicing a lost sounding whinny, the Kirin decided that now wasn't the time to be running wild as he knew he had to go back. Atobe would be missing him and he himself was suddenly overcome by a longing desire for his loving embrace.

Swiftly, he strode back amongst the trees..then froze. Something awaited him there his nose told him, something...that didn't smell right. A movement over head as some creature flashed by just above the tree tops caught the young Kirin's eye and thinking it was Atobe or Kabaji, he relaxed.

" Nothing can hurt me." he firmly told himself. "I'm the lord of the forest, Skyfire and Atobe said so! I'm the strongest creature in the world!"

Supremely confident of his own invincibility, Jiroh began to strut between the trees in conscious imitation of his Hikari guardian.

A low pitched, evil sounding chuckle instantly caught his full undivided attention. Feeling the beginnings of fear prickle throughout him, Jiroh shifted his hooves on the spot as his wide eyes sought out the source of the horrible sound. Something crouched on an overhead branch and when it opened two great black leathery wings, Jiroh's first thought was the person must be Tachibana or one of the other Fudomine demons. But in the space of a heart beat he noticed two white eyes in a face hidden by darkness and he sensed not friendship, but a great evil within those terrible blank slits.

Hoping the creature would leave him be, Jiroh lowered his head and began to furtively walk away. A long hiss, followed by a demented giggle almost caused him to bolt. A slithering sound followed, then several loud wing rustles. More hissing, now from both sides rang out and too late, Jiroh realized to his terror that he was completely surrounded. Dark shapes crouched on tree limbs or scrambled like lizards up the smooth trunks. Some hung upside down bat fashion, but they all had they same blank eyes and snarling mouths.

Jiroh began to sweat in his fear, his flanks quivering as his eyes rolled back to expose the white. Nostrils flaring, he gave a loud snort of anxiety then reared high; his forelegs furiously pawing the air as his voice rang out in a fearsome challenge. Front hooves thudding down, Jiroh pawed angrily at the dirt covered ground. Teeth bared, branched horn wreathed in golden fire, the Kirin lifted his head and tail; daring the shadow creatures to fight him.

Close by, a voice sneered nastily. " The little pony wants to play!"

Mocking laughter rang out, the voice snapped out a flat sounding command; " Get him."

With a low whoosh of leathery wings the Dark Hunters rose up as one to spiral around Jiroh, their fearful hissing laughter almost turning the Kirin's knees to water.

Snapping himself to his senses the mythic equine reared, broke and bolted. Neck out stretched, eyes rolling, Jiroh galloped as fast as he could lay his feet on the ground. Dodging this way and that, he jinked between the trees like a hare. Yet the Hunters effortlessly kept pace with him, swooping low over his head so he screamed and ducked. Still he ran, attempting to prod any Hunter that came to close with his horn. But always, they stayed just out of his reach as they mocked his fighting skills with cackling laughter. Several of them drifted about him like large leaves floating on a spiral of wind, their wings spread menacingly wide.

Bellowing in fury, Jiroh leapt at them; his flashing horn momentarily scattering the malevolent creatures. His path clear, Jiroh made for the open sky and what he hoped would be safety. Long claws scythed down and pain such as he had never known seared through his head and shoulders as the Hunters formed up above him to drive him back down. The moment his hooves touched the ground Jiroh bolted, half blinded by his own blood and the terror that consumed him. He couldn't think, could hardly breath as his chest tangled in a despairing knot. Pure instinct to run drove him now as he fled in a mindless charge.

Crossing a yawning chasm with an incredible leap, Jiroh suddenly found himself in a part of the forest he had never seen before. Here, the trees grew much thicker, their spreading canopy all but blocking out the late afternoon sunlight.

It took him several minutes before he realized the sounds of pursuit had stopped and the only noise now was the sound of his hooves ringing hollowly against the hard packed, bare ground.

Slowing, Jiroh stumbled to an ungainly halt then stood; head down, ears drooping, his foam covered sides heaving with exhaustion.

" Rest" He told himself. " Rest awhile. Sleep. Then find Atobe."

Utterly drained, Jiroh sank to his knees as his eyes grew heavy.

Something slithered with a reptilian movement close by. His head snapping up, Jiroh leapt back to his feet as he screamed out his fear. The Dark Hunters were all around him; Clinging to tree trunks, perched on branches, crouched on the ground or floating in mid air. One appeared right before his terrified eyes to hang upside down before him. Smirking, it spat out a single word; "BOO!"

Leaping forward, Jiroh's startled bound carried him clear across the open space and hitting the ground at full tilt he bolted blindly, the savage Dark Hunters howling with primal glee as the chase resumed.

Gaining his second wind, the young Kirin galloped with what seemed to be tireless energy; yet the demons effortlessly kept pace, occasionally prodding him on with their wickedly long claws whenever he showed the slightest sign of slowing. But at last, after what felt like an eternity of endless flight, he began to falter as his great strength finally gave out. However, the Dark Hunters continued to drive him on; pushing him with talons or prodding his flanks with sharpened sticks. One of them produced a whip that snaked out over his head with a fearsome crack.

Squealing, Jiroh lunged forward; only to stumble to a halt, his lathered chestnut sides heaving as foam dripped from his mouth. The whip sang again, this time snapping against his rump. Swinging his head about, Jiroh made a half hearted attempt to bite..only to have the stinging blow cut across his face. Wincing from the pain, the young stallion's head lolled as he voiced a despairing whinny then he staggered forward as the lash struck again. Hooves dragging, nostrils flaring as he struggled to breath, Jiroh fought just to stay upright as the Hunters forced him to walk.

The dark forest seemed to close in and up ahead, a flickering orange light cast an eerie glow into the gloom. Seeing the baleful radiance, Jiroh threw up his head and gave a loud huff as he balked. A thick length of rope snaked out to fall neatly around his neck, then pull so tight it almost cut off his air. Firmly planting his hooves, Jiroh drew back as he tried to resist. But the whip cut him sharply, causing him to stiffly jump forward and be forcefully dragged into the nightmare that was the small clearing.

Orange flames roared high on a raging bon fire that illuminated the many demons filling the area. Staring white eyes..some of them a hellish red..took on a wildly feral gleam, their hissing voices raising with cruel laughter. The one of largest of them stalked around Jiroh to study him at great length. Raising a clawed hand, he made as if to grasp the Kirin's glowing horn. Laying back his ears, the mythic equine's head lunged forward; his large bared teeth sinking into the Hunter's hand to slice off two fingers in the process.

Both Jiroh and the Hunter then screamed in agony; the demon from the bite, the Kirin from the evil dark energy. Swaying, Jiroh almost fell; but somehow kept to his feet as the wounded captain showed his fangs then made a curt gesture with the injured limb dripping with oily, black blood. Ropes whipped out from all sides to wrap tight around all four of Jiroh's legs. Two more dropped over his head, tightening about his neck. Chestnut hair sizzled, then the flesh beneath burnt, drawing a crescendo of agony from the depths of his throat. The curling smoke coupled to the smell of seared skin and the sound Jiroh's suffering drove the Hunters into a savage, howling frenzy as four rushed at the Kirin, holding thick wooden stakes in their clawed hands. In the blink of an eye they had driven them deep into the ground, then bound the ropes to them. Unable to move his legs, hardly able to breath for the burning ropes tight about his throat, Jiroh felt the last of his strength leave him. Closing his eyes, he bowed his head in surrender.

The blazing camp fire roared high, its insistent crackling filling his ears as rank acidic smoke burned his nose. Slowly, he became vaguely aware of some kind of discussion going on close by. Opening his eyes, he saw the back of a white haired demon that made his head fly up and a thrill of pure, icy horror lance through his blood stream. The one he had bitten was showing his ruler his wounds, but Aion waved his complaints aside to turn and smirk at his captive.

" Had I branded the Demi-Dragon when I had the chance.." Jiroh heard him say. " ...but no matter. Captain Watende! Begin the ritual!"

Instantly the demon pack withdrew as Aion sat down on a tree stump, a nasty grin spread across his face as he settled back to enjoy the upcoming entertainment.

Stalking up to Jiroh, the tall raven-haired captain snapped his fingers. In a great flash of flaring light, a long iron rod appeared in his hand. At the sight of it, the demons set up a mighty clamor; their tails beating a steady, rhythmic tattoo against the hard ground. Moving over to the fire, Watende thrust one end into the flames then quickly withdrew it to hold it up for his ruler's inspection. As all the Hunters howled their approval, he then strode back to Jiroh and waved it before his terrified eyes. At once, the watching crowd took up a terrible chant; " BRAND! BRAND! BRAND!"

A few paces away, a squat tree with a very thick and smooth trunk gleamed whitely in the fire light. With slow, deliberate steps the demon paced up to the tree and reaching it, he lifted the rod then pressed its glowing end hard against it. With a loud sizzle it burnt into the living wood, the smell of the smoke turning the Kirin's stomach to a lake of churning bile. Removing the rod the Hunter pointed at the smoldering brand then his face twisting into a cruel parody of a smile, he raised his index finger to point at his victim.

Stories of what had happened to the Cat lord tumbling wildly in his brain, Jiroh realized exactly what was about to happen to him and he screamed so loud that his captors ears rang painfully.

Aion was leaning forward in eager anticipation when without warning, the entire forest suddenly vibrated with a ground shaking, booming roar. Laughter turned into shrieks of fear as demons scattered and their ruler shouted in fury. Looking wildly about him, Jiroh saw three great dragons erupt onto the scene as red fire flared across the clearing setting every tree exploding into a raging inferno.

Combined with the screams of dying demons, roaring dragons and Aion's savage cries as he led the survivors in a counter attack, Jiroh felt a fresh wave of terror storm through his veins. Suddenly, his legs were free but in his frenzy of fear he failed to see it was Atobe who had cut him loose. Rearing, he let out a stag like bellow then rushed forward; his abrupt lunge knocking the Hyotie captain clean off his feet. In a blind panic, the young equine's only thought now was to escape this new threat. The golden scales of an enormous monster blocked his path, but gathering himself he leapt right over it and hit the ground running.

Twisting between the thickly growing trees, he fled the fire only to see more demons closing in. They looked different to the others, but were no less terrifying to Jiroh's frantic eyes. Minutes later, his desperate flight returned him to the chasm and pushing off with his hind legs the Kirin cleared the gap; only to stumble badly on landing as his exhausted muscles finally gave out.

Panting heavily as he half sat in a semi crouch, Jiroh curled his top lip to reveal his teeth as a new group of demons surrounded him. He knew they would kill him without hesitation now, but he refused to give in without one final act of defiance. Deaf to the words they spoke at him, Jiroh leapt up to prance on the spot then threw his hind legs back in an explosive kick. One of the demons was caught by the sharp hooves and he sailed through the air. Snorting, Jiroh fixed his blazing eyes on the one standing before him. It seemed almost familiar, but seeing it through a red haze of agony it was just another enemy to be destroyed.

The demon's voice rang out in a frantic shout as Jiroh reared high above it; " Stop Jiroh! It's us! Fudomine! I'm Shinji!" But to the maddened Kirin the name was mere gibberish that held no meaning. Bellowing his wrath Jiroh flailed his hooves, the left one striking the demon across the temple. It uttered one hideous shriek of pain then fell onto his back, leathery wings limp and sprawled out as blood flowed from his cracked skull.

Seeing his hated enemy fall, Jiroh dropped back onto all fours, his front feet thudding down to pin the demon by his wings. Sharp hooves tore through tough wing membrane as horrified shouts erupted close by. Voices raised in fear, they repeatedly screamed his name but Jiroh was deaf to them and even one of them ringing out in an anguished wail that tore at his heart failed to stay his fury.

Knowing only that he had a ruthless Dark Hunter pinned beneath his hooves that he could kill here and now, Jiroh drew back his head; branched horn preparing to deliver a fatal thrust straight through its heart. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a sudden movement, as though a charging demon had been bought to an abrupt halt. Frightened wails filled the air and screaming his triumph, Jiroh's deadly horn lanced down.

To be continued...

PLEASE DON' T HATE ME!

I'LL UPDATE REAL FAST! PROMISE!


	27. Suspended Soul 2

WARNING!

The playful, sleepy Jiroh we all know and love has been through a terrifying ordeal and is therefore right out of character this chapter. Also, as Atobe is stressed out he too will be considered out of character. But lets face it, try and keep up dignity in such a situation... Another thing readers may find strange is his brotherly type relationship with Sengoku. But as they are both Hikari (and just for the record, Sengoku comes from a royal clan and Atobe does not!) and they do end up playing on the same team in later P.O.T episodes, it made perfect sense (at least to me) that they interact well.

Alaena Flame Dragon Star: Hope you find this one fascinating and your toying is correct...

Ruij: Hey! I gotta have some hobbies and torturing innocent Mythics is one of them...

Eien no kaze: Yes, Aion and Chrno were born into different clans and he will appear later on.

Rubymoon17: Cross your arms over your chest, grip your shoulders and repeat after me: BWAHAHAHAHA!

Yoshikochan: Yes, CAMELS! You know, hospital staff tend to laugh themselves silly when you tell them what threw you...More Tezuka loveliness for you to enjoy!

Analine: You WILL see more emotion from Atobe!

Tristripe: I'm on a roll all right. Amazing what being stuck at home very sick for a week can produce. Your conclusions are correct on all accounts as it makes from dramatic story lines and Dark Hunters are just plain evil. Glad you enjoyed Jiroh's playtime!

Kagome Girl 21: BIG HUG! Enjoy!

DnKs -Girls: I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! Your review had me laughing so hard I almost fell off my chair! I really mean it! You guys are THE BEST! and you really made my day. This chapter I dedicate to YOU!

Disclaimer: We all know the drill by now damn it!

" Suspended Soul"

Chapter 2

Story: Tora Macaw

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A loud chorus of hissing jeers coupled with the frightening sound of slithering movement caused Jiroh to hesitate. Staying the death plunge mere centimetres from its target, the horn withdrew as the Kirin raised his head to scream at the encircling pack as they closed in from all sides. Completely surrounding both himself and the new demons, they exulted their triumph then pressed their attack. Rearing, Jiroh's head tossed; then lowered as he pointed his horn down to stab out the wounded ones life before his comrades took his own.

Two blazing walls of pure white light flared up out of nowhere causing Jiroh to fling his head up once more. Caught in the beams radiance, the Dark Hunters gave a collective scream then crumbled into dust.

For a moment, Jiroh half reared in confusion; his hooves thudding down to tear ragged gashes in the pinned demon's wings as he turned his head to seek out the cause of the sudden brightness. Tracking it to its source, his eyes widened at the sight of his beloved Atobe. Forgetting the demon still trapped beneath him, he uttered a single rasping cry of delight then staggered forward. Ignoring the way Tachibana, Akira and Mori roughly shoved past him, Jiroh tottered on unsteady legs then fell straight into Atobe's arms. Sagging against his distraught Hikari guardian, he briefly wondered why Akira was howling with grief, then the world spun into darkness and Jiroh knew no more.

Cradling Shinji's limp body against him, Akira rocked back on his heels as great sobbing wails of anguish tore up from his throat. Groaning, the dark-haired demon youth feebly tossed his head, his glazed eyes cracking open to stare up at his grieving lover. But the narrow orbs were unseeing in their agony and his head lolled limply on the end of his neck as his body trembled.

Gasping a sobbing breath, the flame-haired half Hikari tenderly took one of Shinji's lax, blood covered hands into his own and calling upon his barely awoken powers the shaking youth attempted to heal his stricken boyfriend. A small white flame briefly flared; then faded, making Akira spit a frustrated bitter curse of helpless rage.

Extending his right arm, Tachibana laid a gentle hand on his upper arm, his dark eyes filled with quiet desperation as he spoke.

" Soon Akira your powers will grow stronger but for now, I'll do what I can."

Sniffing, Akira moved aside to give his captain room; but refused to let go of his beloved's hand as Tachibana began to concentrate. But just as his hands started to glow, his eyes snapped open to glare across at Atobe cradling an unconscious Jiroh's head in his arms. Behind them, the forms of Kabaji and Akutsu loomed up protectively and just to the side of them stood the enormous form of the great dragon king himself as he quietly talked to the rest of Fudomine.

The scene seemed peaceful enough but despite the urgency of Shinji's injury needing attention, Tachibana realized with a start that he could feel the presence of a lurking Llyrium. Turning his team mate back over to Akira for care, he casually approached the hulking dragons when without warning, he suddenly jinked to one side; his lightening fast dash causing him to hurl through the thick undergrowth encircling the clearing. His savage roar almost causing everyone to jump out of their hides, he re-emerged from the trees and not alone.

A struggling Dark Hunter writhed in his grasp, but the prince of Thleer was too strong as he held the intruder; wings clamped firmly together in one hand, his throat gripped tight in the other. Pinning him against the ground with brutal force, he snarled into his captives face as the dragons gathered around and Atobe held Jiroh tight against him; his grey eyes blazing with fury.

" Where are the others?" spat Tachibana in a low growl.

Baring its sharp fangs, the Dark Hunter tried to spit in his face; only to choke on his own bile as powerful hands tightened around his neck.

" Speak Vermin of Jigoku! Where is your master now?"

Squirming in his grasp, its tail lashing like a furious cat's, the lower demon hissed its defiance as it refused to speak. A menacing growl rolling out of his throat, Akutsu leaned in to speak. " Let me have him." pale eyes gleaming with sadistic joy, the green allowed gas to gather between his teeth. " Ten seconds and..."

" No!" he shot back firmly. Grumbling, the Yamabuki dragon swung his head away and nodding with satisfaction Tachibana glared down once more. Renewing his grip, he half lifted the Hunter to stare deep into its eyes. " Now, you will inform us. Other wise, I may have trouble controlling that green."

Mouth curving into a sly grin, it replied; " Is in presence of its king. King, not you, controls green."

" Indeed." remarked the Fudomine captain as Tezuka deliberately turned his back. " I would say from his actions that he has no intention of intervening."

Rolling its eyes, the Dark Hunter shook violently as it dawned on him that he truly could become a dragon's meal and from look of malicious pleasure on the emerald scales face, he would soon be devoured unless...

" The master!" he hissed. " We caught the horned pony for, the master!"

" And where is he now?" snapped Tachibana impatiently.

" The ... master ..far..away by now! Other... master .. he sent me ...to spy."

" Other master?" There was consternation among the gathering as this revelation put a new twist on the situation, but determined to learn the truth, Tachibana shook the Hunter in his grasp. " And who is this 'other master'? One of Aion's generals? A captain? Speak his name!"

" P...P... pigeon boy.. and ..a... dra..." It's mouth twisting in an evil smirk, the Hunter's eyes suddenly rolled back into its head. Tail lashing, wings thudding against the ground, he vibrated so hard he was in danger of falling apart. A rasping rattle broke from its throat, then it began to evaporate in a hissing, smoking cloud of foul smelling black steam.

" NO!" shouted the dark-haired prince as he attempted to hold his captive, but it curled away between his fingers to vanish like summer mist.

Voicing a frustrated sound, Tachibana stood up to face his shocked audience. The Hikari all wore forbidding expressions and Atobe drew himself up to fold his arms as the prince of Thleer spoke firmly. " Pigeon boy. That's a derogatory term for your kind."

" Ore Sama already knows that!" he snapped as his eyes blazed with fury.

" Then a Hikari and a rouge dragon are involved" stated Tezuka in a matter-of-fact-tone.

His expression clearly saying "Well DUH!", Atobe signaled to his fellow angel folk to discuss this unexpected and unwelcome development.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hidden safe within deeper than black darkness, twin orbs of silvery-blue gleamed savagely from inside its protective cocoon of inky night that no one; not even the dragon king himself could penetrate. With its failed servant destroyed the owner of the eyes glared at his hated enemy, studied the 'Blood' with immense interest then hissed angrily as it vanished in a swirl of ebony smoke.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jerking out of a deep sleep Jiroh opened his eyes, his large equine head moving about restlessly on a warm, soft lap. Looking up, he saw his Hikari protector grazing down on him; his dark grey orbs filled with luminous sorrow. Gentle hands smoothing down tangled, sweat soaked mane Atobe lovingly murmured ; " I never should have let you run alone. But from now on, I'll never let you out of my sight."

Downy feathers of grey and white fell as a quiet rain that dotted the grass and tickled his body while the Kirin blinked owlishly. Mouth working as if chewing the air, Jiroh spoke in a voice that rasped painfully from his sore throat. " Ah... oh... Atobe..."

Almost sobbing in distress at the tortured sound, Atobe's body shook as he wrapped his arms around Jiroh's neck to hold him close. Noticing someone else crouched beside him, Jiroh steadied his gaze and saw Sengoku; his eyes shimmering with extreme sorrow. Sighing a little as the flame-haired Hikari stroked his head, the Kirin wondered at the haunted look in his azure orbs as he muttered the angle's name. Slowly, his eyes started to close; but they snapped open again, his ears pricking up at the sound of his Yamabuki friend gasping a low sob.

" Sengoku?" when he failed to answer, Jiroh lifted his head from Atobe's lap to follow the line of his gaze. Somewhere close by he could hear Akira's worried voice speaking.

" Shinji! You'll be alright. The wounds are bad, but we can heal you. Lie still."

"Akira?" he thought. Truly confused and somewhat curious, he wondered why members of Fudomine were present and why was Sengoku so terribly bereft? Unable to lie still any longer, the young Kirin hauled himself to his feet. Blinking to clear his blurred vision, Jiroh tossed his head to snort in alarm at his first ever sight of the Fudomine tennis players as they truly were. _Demons._ All of them. Each one sported large bat-like wings, long lizard-like tails and an assortment of jagged pairs of horns. Fingers ended in sharp claws and their mouths... especially in Mori's case... were full of sharp teeth.

But as he frantically back stepped while nickering in fear, he suddenly noticed Akira lacked horns and wore the feathered wings of a Hikari. The sight of him sitting on the grass cradling Shinji's limp body in his arms, waged war with his urge to flee and curiosity winning out, Jiroh slowly approached them. The rest of Fudomine gazed reproachfully at him, making him flinch a little from the force of their stares. But needing to see what was wrong with Shinji, Jiroh continued his advance.

Ibu Shinji lay semi conscious, his fever soaked head tossing in Akira's lap. Pale skin flushed a deep crimson the young prince moaned in pain, his slender body trembling violently. Shocked, Jiroh could only stare in amazement as he drank in the horrifying sight of the very sick demon, his limp wings bleeding profusely from ragged holes in each one. He then swiveled his gaze to stare at Atobe as one of Kabaji's female attendants rested a comforting hand on the Hyotie captain's shoulder. Eyes narrowing, his tail swished bad temperdly as he felt a stab of hot jealousy over the woman standing so close to _his_ Atobe. But when he gratefully kissed the top of the woman's hand, Jiroh turned away with a sulky snort to glare at the watching dragons and Shinji's team mates in turn. Dragging a fore hoof along the grass, he heaved a heavy sigh then leaned over the prince's prone body; recoiling in surprise at Akira's dark scowl.

" What...what happened to him? Did the Dark Hunters..." trailing off, he shuddered at the horror of that terrible memory. Shaking, he turned away; only to have the end of his nose connect with Tachibana's chest. Jerking his head back as if stung, Jiroh laid his ears back, bared his teeth and took a few stiff leggard steps backwards.

" Jiroh.." he began, but he averted his eyes at the Kirin's harsh sounding snort. Sinking to his knees beside his team mate, the flame-haired halfling gazed imploringly at his captain; his own hands glowing with a faint white light as they held Shinji's pale face between them.

" I..I can't stop the bleeding! I can't heal him!"

Sitting back on his heels he watched in anguish as the high prince of Dark Storm clan tenderly gathered his broken team mate into his arms. Shinji let out low pitched moan of suffering, his body starting to glow with dark light as Tachibana carefully poured his healing magic into him. Baring his teeth, Shinji suddenly hissed in agony; his body writhing with the shock of the power coursing through him.

" Heal Shinji." murmured Akira fearfully, but he knew his lover was beyond all hearing; beyond all feeling. All he knew now, was pain.

Without warning a great white flash erupted from him, its incredible force throwing Tachibana back as if from a mighty electric shock. Alarmed, Jiroh moved forward, only to stop; his hooves shifting with indecision and uncertainty. When the demon prince picked himself up and spoke, the Kirin then eyed him apprehensively.

" A barrier! Unbelievable! Somehow, Shinji has been sealed off with a light shield."

Swiftly, he returned to his team mates side then carefully felt over his chest. Watching them, Jiroh was fearful as he hesitantly approached. Tachibana was a demon, but he was also a friend. Yet after his terrifying encounter with the Dark Hunters, Jiroh wasn't sure of himself and his feelings toward the Thleerum. But he felt he must speak, to ask why Shinji was in his current condition.

" You don't remember?" The demon accepted the confused shake of his head, then spoke on. " It was you Jiroh. You did this."

Shaking his head in denial, Jiroh backed away horror stricken. " I would never hurt anyone! Why would I hurt him?"

Turning his frantic eyes to Atobe, he trotted over to him then leaned on him; his large frame quaking with fear.

" Jiroh." the Hikari said quietly. " I know it will be hard for you to accept, but what Tachibana says is true."

Blinking his amber-gold eyes, Jiroh stared across at Shinji and his team mates as they each attempted to heal him but met with dismal failure. Finding his courage, he slowly approached the fallen prince. For a long moment, he looked at Shinji's sweating face and listened to his laboured breathing before meeting Akira's pleading eyes. Glancing over at Tachibana, he eyed the demon's swinging tail then asked; " Why is he so sick?"

" Because you are a pure creature of heavens own light." the prince firmly informed him. " When you stood on Shinji you poured your energy into him and for our kind, such a thing is a deadly poison."

Nodding, Jiroh asked if he would recover.

" He will, " remarked Mori as the razor fang demon strolled up to join them. " Once _you_ heal him!"

" What!" Jiroh half reared, scuttling backwards on his hocks to stare at the youth as if his hair was on fire. " Heal _HIM?_ A _demon?_ No! Why must _I_ heal _Him?"_

Tachibana spoke quietly at his shoulder. " You may have unknowingly placed the light shield on him Jiroh, but it's so powerful not one of us; not even Atobe, can penetrate it. Only you can remove it and when you do, you must heal his wounds."

Throwing his head about, Jiroh's eye flashed as he snapped; " NO! I cannot bare a demon's touch! It HURTS me to even get close! Besides! _His _ kind CHASED me! They terrified me! Drove me with whips and claws! Those evil creatures will haunt me forever! So why should I care if this one dies!"

An astounded gasp rose from every throat. Many eyes blazed with glaring daggers of doom and too late the Kirin realized what he had said. A pair of cerulean orbs shone with silver fire as the their owner spoke quietly. " They saved you Jiroh."

Shaking his head, the angry equine cut shapes in the air with his branched horn making Fuji retreat a step. Scowling, Sakurai Masaya added his own words of; " We risked our LIVES to save you Kirin!"

" Jiroh!" said Tachibana firmly, " You must act now!"

" NO! I'll _never_ touch a demon! Not even him!"

Momentarily closing his eyes, the words seemed to strike the Fudomine captain like a harsh blow. Then he reopened them to fix the Kirin with a commanding stare that was overlaid with such heart broken sorrow that Jiroh almost reeled from the impact of his hell fire eyes and the words that flung from his lips were like ice.

" Remember to whom you speak _Kirin!_ I am your friend." Indicating the others with a hand gesture, he added; " We are ALL your friends."

The emotional storm that seemed to fly out from him buffeted at Jiroh like a blizzard and for a few heart beats he wanted nothing more than to fall on his knees and beg the prince's forgiveness. But with a heart wrenching twist that tore his loving soul to shreds, he lowered his head to half turn away and speak in the sulky tone of a spoiled brat.

" That maybe so, but you _are_ a demon and that frightens me now. But you are also a friend...I guess..."

Tachibana took a hopeful step toward Jiroh but without warning, he spun about to lash out with his hard hind hooves. " Don't come near me!"

The prince stepped back with a startled oath, then stared sorrowfully at his chestnut rump. " Then as a friend, I'm asking. Help my fellow prince."

Swinging his neck so he was looking back at Tachibana along his left flank, Jiroh growled; " What you ask is impossible."

Turning back around so he fully faced the black-haired demon, he let his imperious gaze rove insolently over his fuming audience then he proudly lifted his chin so his head was high. Wind blew through his mane so it dramatically streamed out from his neck, then one sharp front hoof lifted and slammed down as he forcefully stamped.

" I am a pure being!" He declared haughtily. " A high, noble creature first chosen of the celestials! His lowborn kind tried to kill me! I WILL NOT HEAL HIM!"

Instantly the group was in an uproar. Dragons reared up to bellow in protest while Atobe and Sengoku held back Shinji's outraged Team mates. The hard, sharp eyes of a 'Blood' boring into Jiroh's own almost knocked him off his feet to set his heart pounding wildly as Akira let out a roar of barely restrained fury.

A sudden hush descended as Jiroh whinnied in fear, then Mori Tatsunori's scathing voice rang savagely in the lull.

" OH, I SEE!" Striding firmly up to the shocked Kirin, he waved a clawed hand before his face then gestured to the rest of the group as he sarcastically spoke. " We all see, don't we?" Whirling back to face him, he stabbed at Jiroh with his right index finger; his tail lashing in his fury as his large wings stood ridged from his shoulders. Snorting, the Kirin recoiled from his anger as his arrogant bravado fell away. Hands planting firmly on his slender hips, Mori sneered until the mythic equine was thoroughly cowered. Wiggling a finger under his nose, the purple eyed demon scowled deeply. " Well.. "Mr Noble Born"...after risking all our necks to save your sorry scrap of hide, you are perhaps to high and mighty to be _grateful?"_

Ashamed and afraid, Jiroh lowered his head to softly inform Mori's toes; " I...I'm..I guess I should say thank you..."

Snapping both wings and tail, Mori let out a burst of harsh laughter that no trace of humour. " Thank you? Is that all you have to say? Shinji is dying and all you can say is _thank you?"_ Striding up and down before the Kirin, Mori roared at him with Sarcastic venom. " AND THAT MAKES IT ALL BETTER DOES IT?" Throwing up his hands, he furiously stalked away shouting; " THE FIRST CHOSEN SAYS "THANK YOU" AND ALL IS WELL AGAIN!"

Large tears formed up in Jiroh's eyes as he watched Mori stride away, then averting his face he muttered " I'm sorry. It's all I can do."

" Can't or wont? Damn daisy eater! Heal Shinji NOW!"

His head snapped up, eyes going wide at the harsh words flung at his tail and whipping about, he lowered his horn at threateningly at the speaker. Holding his unconscious lover in his arms, Akira glared defiantly at the angry Kirin; one dark blue eye gleaming with feral rage, the other concealed by a thick lock of fiery red hair. Stamping hard, the Kirin snapped at the air as he felt his hatred rise again and head down, he advanced a step.

" Do not presume to tell me what to do half breed!" lifting his head, he gazed loftily at the sitting youth. " You lower your very birthright mating with a demon! Oh yes half breed, I can smell that _creatures_ foul scent on you and _within _you!"

" JIROH!"

Atobe's voice rose in a restrained roar causing the Kirin to jump. With blazing eyes and shaking wings, the Hikari strode toward him; firmly planting his feet with every step, his face as dark as a thunder cloud. " This childish display is inexcusable! The Threelum are our allies! How dare you speak as though they are common vermin?" Reaching Jiroh he gestured harshly at the equine's face. " And to insult Akira is to insult me. Had Fudomine not come, those new hunters may have got you!"

Jiroh's lower lip trembled as images of the Dark Hunters surrounding him flooded his mind. Yet at the same time, an unreasonable anger directed at his guardians swelled up in his heart to drown out all sense and reason. In a rush of twisted thinking he suddenly found himself blaming Atobe and Kabaji for his ordeal.

Screaming out a ringing challenge, Jiroh reared high then snarled at his guardian. " If not for you overseeing _his bath tim_e," he growled while shooting an angry glare at Kabaji. "...those Dark Hunters would have never come near me!"

Eyes widening, Atobe stepped back, visibly shaken by the harsh words as the bronze dragon behind him bellowed his annoyance. But then, he lifted his chin against the verbal attack to speak firmly. " Ore Sama let you run free and alone out of respect for your nature! I know how much you crave freedom and why you always sleep so you don't have to face being a human! Very well. Ore Sama admits to dereliction of duty and I never should have let you be alone. But Jiroh.." he lowered his voice as his left hand lifted to the Kirin's quivering muzzle. " I let you have total freedom..because of love."

Snorting, Jiroh allowed Atobe's fingers to lightly brush his skin then he contemptuously tossed his head. Raking Atobe with his gaze, he sneered; " Love? as in...me? Huh! You love only yourself!" The words were spat out as a curse that caused many a dark expression amongst his audience.

Moving away from Atobe, Jiroh took a few stiff leggard steps back to Akira and Shinji. For a long moment he took in the sight of the demon prince struggling to breath as he clearly grew worse, then muttered; " A demon's life isn't important."

Instantly, Akira's head shot up, tears streaming down his face as his chest heaved then a feral snarl broke from him.

" Yet _we_ all felt _your_ life was important enough that _we_ should risk our own for you! Mori is right! Your an ungrateful, stuck up _animal_ not worth saving! When the Dark Hunters come for you again they will _have you!"_

Shaking his fist, the half Hikari glared wildly at the shocked equine then turned his attention back to Shinji. Loving stroking the demon's hair, Akira then cradled his lover's head against his chest; his voice a tender whisper he promised; " I'll heal you. I'll a find a way." Shoulders shaking as his feathers fell in the strange phenomenon known among Hikari as ' sorrows moult', he softly begged; " Just don't die on me." Lightly touching his lips to Shinji's lax mouth, he suddenly cried out a fearful; " Shinji? SHINJI! NO! OH PLEASE NO! SHIN..JI!"

All of Fudomine fell on their knees around the pair, their eyes filled with moisture as the dragons made an eerie hissing groan and Hikari eyes filled with luminous sorrow. Fuji buried his face against one of Tezuka's toes and the dragon king ever so carefully rested the end of his muzzle on the top of the 'Blood's' head to comfort him.

Suddenly leaping to his feet Akira rushed at Jiroh and before the shocked Kirin had time to react, the half Hikari dealt him a stinging slap across his muzzle then snarled into his face. " He _dies_ Jiroh! He dies because of _you!"_ Turning away, his legs folded limply beneath him as he took his stricken lover in his arms and his overflowing eyes raked the speechless equine. " You got your wish first chosen. Got your revenge. I hope you're _happy."_

" No!" The single word was breathed out as Jiroh stood stiffly, his head shaking as his eyes shone with fear. " No! It's wrong! Tachibana..please!" But the demon irritably waved him away, refusing to even look at him.

Switching his gaze to Atobe, Jiroh stretched his neck out to nuzzle him; but drew back in confusion when the normally proud Hikari

squeezed his eyes shut and turned his face away. In desperation, he looked to the dragons. Akutsu's pale amber orbs glared coldly as a misty cloud of kaki gas curled between his teeth. Sitting below his chest, a small black hatchling gazed at him with accusing eyes while nearby, the great bronze Kabaji may well have been carved from stone. Dark amber eyes deadly serious, little puffs of light grey smoke curled out from his nose and just right of him, Tezuka seemed to look straight through him.

Unable to meet Fuji's unearthly eyes and the stark blame he saw there, Jiroh called out to his Hyotie team mate.

" Kabaji! Why did you call these Thleerum? Please tell me what they did!"

The great bronze never moved but his mind voice finally spoke as a quiet rumbling echo, like distant thunder rolling its way through oppressively heavy air. ' _We didn't call them. They saw you were in trouble and came here of there own free will. They fought the Dark Hunters with us and helped to save you.'_

" Then," said Jiroh slowly " I should heal him?"

'_The choice little one, is yours.'_

Jiroh dipped his head to stare at the grass. Slowly, he then raised his head to stare into the hazel-gold eyes of the dragon king, then the too blue orbs of the 'Blood' standing between his front talons. He hoped for some sign of guidance from Tezuka but when it became clear that none was forth coming, the Kirin turned to meet six pairs of feral demons eyes.

Shivering with fright over the savage expressions, especially the fact that Atobe and his fellow upper realm dwellers mirrored those of the demons, Jiroh looked down at the youth dying at his feet and was overwhelmed with sorrowful remorse. Half rearing, he screamed out his anguish to the distant sky. " NO! IT'S WRONG! HE IS A DEMON! HE IS LIKE THEM BUT HE SAVED ME!" Sweeping the staring demons with his tear filled eyes, he cried out; " I am grateful! I owe you all my life and I owe Shinji his!" Trembling and crying, he lowered his horn until it was poised just above the youth's heart. " But I'm afraid." he chokingly whispered. " So very...afraid!" Tensing his body, he raised his voice. " I can't let him... DIE!"

With those shouted words he snapped his eyes shut, knelt and placed the glowing end of his horn firmly against Shinji's chest. A great wave of swirling white light rose out of him to crash over the prince's body, causing him to arch his back as a roar of agony was torn from his lips. Fists clenched tight, his tail smacked repeatedly against the ground as within his breast his heart started to beat strong; staving off death with a fierce will. Ragged holes on his wings closed over and internal damage repaired itself. A crescendo of searing agony burst from Jiroh as he reared, then he fell back to crash bonelessly to the earth.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

All was quiet. Two huge, ancient dragons talked to a pair of smaller ones in hushed tones. Every now and then, the gold would glance down at the human curled up asleep in the long grass and his stern orbs would soften. Beside him, two figures lay comfortably in the curve of Kabaji's tail. Demon lay in angel's arms, the pair whispering as they exchanged loving caresses and the occasional kiss.

Else where about the clearing, the rest of Fudomine rested, played or loved as the mood took them. The sun was setting a magnificent display of reds, gold's and orange against soaring banners of purple cloud and streams of brilliant light flared between them like golden swords. Long shadows crept over the area to drift across the unconscious form of a trembling Kirin.Swiftly, the tremors evolved into an ungraceful jitter of limbs and voicing a sigh, Atobe knelt to stroke him and let his own healing light work upon him.

Laying his face against Jiroh's mane, Atobe glanced up when Sengoku looked down on him. " Shinji will fully recover," he informed the fire-haired angle. " but my poor Jiroh! The healing was hard on him.'

Soothing away the last of Shinji's lingering dark energy, Atobe then stood..arms and wings folded as his gaze roved over the Fudomine demons. The Times Circle prince and the half human-Hikari had risen and joined in a Thleerum style tennis match... wings and tails becoming rackets and a hard round lava rock the ball. Shinji played with the same dark eyed seriousness as always and the Hikari briefly wondered how his team would measure up to them in the next tournament. Smiling warmly at his lover, Akira leapt around him then encircled his waist with his arms and Atobe couldn't help but envy such devotion.

Turning back to Jiroh, his stern expression softened; here was someone he truly loved. Although he wouldn't admit it, the gentle young Kirin who slept his human life away and only fully came to life on a tennis court or in the forest, was his whole world. Problem was, the youth didn't know it. Atobe found he was gaining an increasing hunger for the sight of his team mate in his human form and was developing an overwhelming desire to caress soft pale skin instead of silky chestnut coat.

When Akira at last broke off his game to approach the full blooded Hikari, Atobe nodded in greeting then spoke firmly to the red head. " Pray that Jiroh will forgive you for slapping him as Ore Sama will not."

The halfling's answer was a shrug as he gazed over at Shinji now talking to Akutsu. " He will. Jiroh hasn't got a mean bone in his body despite his behaviour today."

" Yes." agreed Atobe. " He was out of his head from shock and pain, but he will recover."

Kneeling beside the prone Equine as Akira returned to his friends, the proud angle placed a gentle kiss on one closed eye lid and forced down his first stirrings of fear as Jiroh thrashed and moaned in his sleep.

To be continued...

There! Not so evil a cliffie this time! Our poor Jiroh still has some obstacles to face yet so stay tuned!

Extract from next chapter!

Rain fell in an endless torrent, hammering him with its relentless pounding. The cold wind raked him with its icy claws and he was only just aware of Kabaji carefully picking him up; then carrying him back inside. Lying safely within the silent confines of the school infirmary, Jiroh clung like a limpet; refusing to let go of Atobe even when the nurse insisted he take off his wet clothes.

At last she gave up and bustled off to speak to the principle about allowing the boy to go home. Alone, Atobe used his telekinesis to seal the door then he mentally summoned Kabaji. Moments later the in disguise bronze popped into existence and Atobe spoke at once. " Kabaji, we need to take Jiroh home."

" USU!" he replied loudly , then his mind added; '_ I'll take him home.'_

Striding forward, his thick arms outstretched, the towering student prepared to lift his team mate but stopped at his captain's far away look and shuddering intake of breath. " Home. Yes, Jiroh really needs, to go...home..."


	28. Suspended Soul 3

Greetings all! Gasp! Fuji (along with a few others) is missing from this chapter, but fear not! He'll be right in the thick of the action next chapter!

Rubymoon 17: Thank you!

Alaena Flame Dragonstar: I agree with you completely!

Yoshikochan: It's a great risk to write people out of character, but as a creative writer it's one I'm willing to take. I'm very pleased you enjoyed the last chapter and hope you enjoy this one.

DnKs Girls: Runs away from rifle. Shinji and his team mates are in for some good, old fashioned demon mischief in the NEXT chapter as a rescue Jiroh mission gets underway!

Kagome Girl 21: Dramatic? oh yes! And I'm keeping it that way!

Tristripe: remember the prophecy? _pursued by those of hunter dark ..._ Fuji is being scoped alright! Jiroh may be over his madness but the poor guy must suffer a little more yet.

Analine: Yes, Jiroh had one HELL of an attitude but by the end of this chronicle, he will be back to his old self again!

Ruji: There is plenty of Tezuka-Fuji love in store!

Disclaimer: Takes long, hard stare at screen.. then sighs heavily as I STILL DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS! Takeshi Konomi is so damn lucky...

" Suspended Soul"

Chapter 3

Story: Tora Macaw

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lips curving into a slight smile, Tezuka allowed himself to enjoy the memory of that peaceful day in the forest. But that quiet time had been brutally shattered by the presence of Dark Hunters and their cruel targeting of the Kirin. True, he and his companions had arrived just in time to save Jiroh from certain death; but the mythic equine had been so traumatised by the incident he had attacked Shinji of Fudomine and almost ended his life. Out of his head due to shock and pain he flatly refused to help the Times Circle prince when Tachibana had asked. But fortunately, Jiroh had come to his senses in time and healed the young demon. However, such a healing had come at a terrible price

Sitting up in his chair, Tezuka steepled his fingers as he recalled the aftermath. The powerful young Kirin had collapsed and lay in a three day coma that Atobe feared he would never wake from. The Shining Cloud Hikari and several others had tried to revive him without success, but then Fuji had stepped in, laid his hands upon the motionless equine and miraculously; Jiroh had awoken.

" I can no longer deny the 'Blood's' power." Thought Tezuka firmly as he pushed to his feet. "But even though he bought the Kirin back from the abyss, not even he can lift such deep rooted trauma...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Moaning, Jiroh tossed about in his sleep as he relived his endless nightmare. Beside him, his Hikari guardian awoke to hold the whimpering teenager close. Large, soft wings in various shades of white, ivory, cream and dove grey lay across the youth's body as a warm, protective blanket.

Beyond his bedroom window in the depths of the cold night, the wind blew steadily carrying a scattering of rain that drummed hard against unyielding glass.

The youth in Atobe's arms began to thrash as his groans deepened; sounding like a horse in pain and pressing his lips against Jiroh's wavy hair he whispered a quiet; " Ore Sama has you Jiroh, so be calm. It's just a bad dream."

But even as he spoke the soothing words, the Hikari knew full well the night terrors his charge now suffered from was no mere dream. It was a frightening reality; a nightmare the young Kirin couldn't seem to escape from, even when awake. Gently touching his mind, Atobe found not pleasant thoughts; but an endless cycle of horror. Dark Hunters howled their loathsome way throughout the inner recesses of his sub conscious as they taunted him with their cries and forced him to run from stinging whips and claws. Catching him, they bound him with burning ropes that sucked the life from him.

Arms and legs flailing violently in the grip of his terror, Jiroh began to transform; his bed creaking alarmingly under his increasing weight.

" Jiroh!" began Atobe urgently as he desperately clung to the steadily changing youth. " Wake up Jiroh! You _must remain a human!_ Listen to me! You MUST remain a HUMAN!"

Voicing a low pitched nicker, Jiroh's equine head tossed heavily against his pillow; his branched horn tearing great gouges in the bed's large wooden head board. Unable or unwilling to hear Atobe's words, the fully transformed Kirin suddenly sprang to his feet. Eyes rolling with fear, his teeth bared, Jiroh's angry squeal echoed painfully in the confined space of his bedroom.

'_By Jinnai's white feathers Atobe!'_ came the urgent voice of Kabaji in his mind. '_Stop him!'_

With no time to spare his bond dragon, the sliver haired angel breathed out a regretful; " Forgive me Jiroh." and snapping out both hands he trapped the frantic Kirin in a blue-white cage of light. Zapping and crackling, the lightening type energy pressed in on Jiroh's foam covered sides then imploded to stun the raging equine into silence. Legs buckling from the impact Jiroh thudded bonelessly to the floor, his horse body fading out to leave him a human once more.

Swiftly, Atobe scooped the unconscious youth into his arms to tenderly bare him back to his bed. Gently tucking the blankets around him the Hikari made absolutely certain his charge was sleeping comfortably, then stood to grimly survey the damage wrought by the nightmare induced rampage.

The bed had taken some damage and the once gleaming floorboards were scarred from Jiroh's sharp hooves, but he knew such things could easily be replaced. Also, having Jiroh in his own home surrounded by Hikari servants meant no human ears had heard the Kirin's unearthly cries and he was quite safe from prowling Hunters.

Lightly dragging his fingertips through Jiroh's sweaty bangs, Atobe sighed as he lovingly caressed the pale skin of the youth's brow to soothe away an ugly bruise that was starting to form above his left eye.

'_Did you really have to implode the cage on him?'_ Kabaji snorted.

_' Ore Sama regrets that such action was necessary for his own protection'_ Atobe answered ruefully while stroking a lax cheek with the back of his index finger.

Outside, the great bronze merely grunted then resumed keeping watch. Laying down beside Jiroh once more, Atobe held the trembling youth close as he covered his team mate with his wings. Carefully stroking his golden-brown hair, the Hikari allowed a weary smile to cross his proud features when his charge finally slipped into a deep, dreamless slumber.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ash grey clouds carpeted the sky throughout the morning and as the day eased its way into afternoon they morphed themselves into black thunderheads that oppressed the earth below with their malevolent presence. With a low rumbling growl and bright flash of sky fire, rain started to fall in a steady torrent.

All through lunch break Jiroh flatly refused to leave Atobe's side, jumping like a nervous cat at every thunder clap or sudden noise. Such behaviour didn't escape the notice of those around him and one particular malicious gang of trouble makers decided to add volatile fuel to the youth's already flaring emotional fires. A teacher had detained the pair as they made for the library and preoccupied with Jiroh's fears, Atobe failed to notice the group stealthily approaching; a large paper bag blown up and held ready. Spotting them, Kabaji sent a swift warning ...but it was a heart beat too late. An open palm slammed into the bag resulting in a sharp bang that made several students jump and squeal. But with a terrified scream, Jiroh bolted for his life; roughly barging through his fellow students as though they were high grass. In the space of a few minutes the youth had charged clean out of the buildings to slip on the wet, muddy ground and curl up into a foetal position; eyes shut tight as his body twitched violently.

Rain fell in an endless torrent, hammering with its relentless pounding. The cold wind raked at him with its icy claws and he was only just aware of Kabaji carefully picking him up; then carrying him back inside.

Lying safely within the silent confines of the school infirmary, Jiroh clung to Atobe like a limpet; refusing to let go even when the nurse insisted he take off his wet clothes and dry out beneath a warm blanket.

At last she gave up and bustled off to speak to the principle about allowing the boy to go home. Alone, Atobe used his telekinesis to seal the door then he mentally summoned Kabaji. Moments later the in disguise bronze popped into existence and Atobe spoke at once.

" Kabaji, we need to take Jiroh home."

" USU!" he loudly replied then added with his mind ' _I'll take him home'_

Striding forward, thick arms outstretched, the towering student prepared to lift his team mate but stopped at his captain's far away look and shuddering intake of breath.

" Home. Yes, Jiroh really needs to go...home."

Listening to the almost inaudible words, Kabaji raised a thick black eye brow as he mind spoke.' _Home. Yes, lets go before the human woman comes back.'_

But the wealthy student didn't seem to hear as his brows drew down in contemplation. For a few heart beats he stared into space as he stroked Jiroh's hair, then he looked around to fix his bond dragon with a proudly defiant expression.

" Pick him up. We're taking him home...to his _true_ home."

'_You can't be serious!'_ But as Atobe nodded with an emphases that left no doubt, Kabaji raised his big hands, his dark eyes widening. '_Atobe, that's dangerous! What if he...we...are attacked again?'_

Placing a loving kiss on the crown of Jiroh's head as the youth clung to him, Atobe fixed his team mate with a steely gaze.

" I know, but it's a risk Ore Sama is willing to take as it maybe the only way to heal his mind."

'_Keigo'_ came the very gentle reply '_I'm aware of how much...you love him, but please remember your first duty is to me.'_

" And YOUR first duty is him and the rest of the team!" snapped Atobe as his patience gave out. " Summon the others as we will all work together here with no argument bronze! Also summon the dragon lord as Ore Sama requires his help."

" I know my kind are pledged to obey Hikari commands," Kabaji complained aloud as he silently sent to Tezuka. " but I'll probably get my head bitten off over this!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The storm had passed, leaving a peaceful quiet in it's wake. A tired sun forced its way through a rear guard of grey cloud to cast long rays of soft golden light upon a rejoicing earth and gently illuminate a small glade deep with the forest's heart. Jiroh had been born here and arriving at the beautiful setting, he promptly fell asleep.

Hidden within the trees, a small herd of red deer silently watched as red dragon hatchling squeaked with joy while happily chasing butterflies flitting between the many colourful flowers dotting the emerald grass. A second youngster a scant ten years her senior frisked about like a puppy as he playfully romped between his niece and the hulking scarlet form of his mother.

Half concealed by the tall pines ringing the area, the old female sighed contentedly as she soaked up the sun's warmth and relaxing atmosphere. Yet for all her laid back attitude, she was fully alert and watchful; her mind completely attuned to her surroundings for any approach of danger as her amber orbs settled on her brethren.

The brown scale Shishido lay comfortably on his chest as his Hikari bond mate Otori stroked his face and just right of them squatted the massive bulk of Kabaji, his deep orange orbs fixed on the two figures resting between the great talons of his left front foot.

Leaning his back against a huge toe, Atobe constantly ran his fingers through Jiroh's silken mane as a large black horse grazed close by accompanied by a blue haired Kitsune and a leather hide Wyvern. With so many guardians, the Kirin slept untroubled by dreams and with his head pillowed in Atobe's lap he snored in blissful ignorance of the quiet argument taking place around him.

" This Hikari, is _not good enough!_ Take him back to your home and surround him with your servants."

Lifting his chin, Atobe's grey eyes burned with quiet anger as he calmly faced an irate dragon lord. " May Ore Sama remind you that a Kirin _needs_ to be in its forest home. The protection of the dragons.."

" Is not the solution!" interjected Tezuka firmly. " In your human home, surrounded by your people he will forever be safe, but out here he is open to attack. No Hikari, I'll not risk my subjects for the sake of a single life; important as that life may be."

" You of all creatures should understand." growled Atobe as he snapped out his wings and paced before the huge gold. " Ore Sama knows that to bring Jiroh here is exposing you to danger, but you know as well as I do the frustration of remaining locked away for your own safety!" Stopping right before the dragon's face, Atobe reached up to briefly brush the end of his muzzle with his fingertips before continuing to plead his case. " Lord dragon, you..as much as he does ..craves freedom. Tezuka..." leaning forward, the sliver-haired Hikari spoke softly. "...remember how life once was for your kind? For all who have lived before the age of human rule? The whole world was yours to fly where ever you wished, to play in what ever land you wished to visit! And remember how sweet and the clean the air was!"

Lifting his great head, Tezuka's eyes closed as Atobe's words stirred an enormous sense of nostalgia within his soul. Images from long ago formed up to play out before his mind's eye and he effortlessly felt himself revisit the past. He remembered Dodo's waddling between his talons as he relaxed on a remote African island and the giant sea cows that once frolicked in the northern oceans. He saw himself and a flight of his subjects passing over a herd of enormous blue whales two thousand strong, before sighing at the memory of a sun darkening flight of passenger pigeons. He could almost taste the perfectly clear air of the Alps in their pristine state and hear the voices of the mammoths as they strode across the once boundless European plains. But opening his eyes to the here and now, he knew such memories were for fools and that one had to forcefully adapt to survive; or die.

" It's true Hikari, I do understand, but if Jiroh is to live in this modern world then he _must_ embrace it."

" No." replied Atobe with a shake of his head. " He will not embrace a human existence. He sleeps all day to avoid it lord dragon and come night fall, it is all I can do to stop him from running wild." Rounding on the others, he indicated his Hyotei team mates with a wave of his right hand. " Shishido and Otori can sometimes assist, so too can Oshitari and Gakuto...but they alone cannot hold off Aion!" Holding out both wings and arms, he appealed to the dragons flanking their king. "And Kabaji cannot focus on Jiroh alone. Please Tezuka, help me in this."

" If he is under attack, I will help him Atobe." stated the gold firmly " But I'm no one mythics body guard."

"HAHA!" exclaimed Takashi loudly as he sat on his haunches to thump himself in the chest with a clawed fist. " I can help protect Jiroh! Watch this! GREATO... BURNING!"

The others jumped slightly at out the sudden eruption of sound, then grimaced as a great jet of fire thundered from his jaws to sear its way across the clearing. The four Hikari attending Tezuka let out a few ripe oaths that turned even his golden face red, then rose up to swiftly put out the flaming trees.

Snapping his jaw shut, Takashi lowered his head, then rolled his eyes upward to peer sheepishly into a ring of stern adult faces and a very meek sounding "Sorry." drifted out of him.

Stretched out on his side, the young Kirin stirred to grumble a little in his sleep as some kind of fight seemed to rage over his head.

" Quiet!" he drowsily snapped as one hind leg jerked with an irate kick. Instantly, Atobe was at his side murmuring soothing words and snorting, Jiroh pushed at the grass with his muzzle. He could feel the first pangs of hunger starting to plague him, but he had no desire to get up. Sleep without nightmares was what he truly craved but while those voices hung about him, such a peaceful refuge seemed impossible to escape to.

Concerned for Jiroh and Atobe's welfare Kabaji leaned over him, but the sudden shadow his head made caused his friend to startle into a half sitting posture. Wild eyed, he stared fearfully at the dragon a moment; then his eye lids drooped and he flopped onto his side once more to lay trembling.

Sadly shaking his head, the bronze remarked silently; '_Our boy's a total mess.'_

" Well wouldn't you be?" growled Ryuzaki as she waved her talons before the huge male's face. " A pack of Dark Hunters catching you is enough to drive the calmest mythic to the brink of insanity, and if you don't believe me, come and talk to Eiji some time!"

Slapping his tail down so it narrowly missed Takashi's head, the bronze left great furrows as he drew his claws along the ground.

'_The Cat Lord recovered, so will Jiroh!'_

" Fool!" snapped the red female as she reared up, her wings fanning with annoyance. "It took him a long time and that was even with Oishi's help! But..." she said, lowering her voice while lightly dropping back to all fours; "...I will admit one thing. The Hunters don't constantly stalk him the way they will stalk the Kirin. Atobe, as long as he is with you, your entire team is in grave danger!"

" Ore Sama is aware of this fact." he replied as he eyed his Hyotei team mates.

" I do have a solution, If you care to hear it."

Gazing proudly at the old red scale, Atobe waved a wing as he snorted an impatient " Well?"

" Appeal to your Lord Radion. Have him take Jiroh to the upper realm. He'll be very safe there and..."

" NO!" snapped the Hyotei captain, his eyes flashing with anger. " I will Never hand _my_ Jiroh over to that pompous bastard!"

" Yhleahd venac speaks the truth Hikari." Nodded Tezuka as he solemnly spoke. " Not even Aion would pursue him there."

Spread wings lifting high in a sign of his outrage, Atobe was about to round on the dragon king when the youngest of his subjects lifted her head to speak in a nervous tone; " Ah...If I may Hikari Sama?"

Arching his neck to stare down at the hatchling, Tezuka silenced a fuming Atobe with a look then gave a nod of permission for her to speak. Timidly ducking her head, Sakuno glanced down at Jiroh sprawled out on his side then rolled her eyes upward to meet the stern gaze of her elders.

" Can't he...erm ...just stay at school? I mean..erm.. Hyotei has dorms and..ah..."

" Little one." said Tezuka gently, causing Sakuno to squirm uncomfortably as her king had never really spoken directly to her before. " That would put many lives in danger, for the Dark Hunters may chose to take the humans around him for sport and we would be hard pressed to stop them." Turning back to Atobe, Tezuka spoke on with a heavy heart. " I can see only one way for Jiroh to live permanently as a Kirin and that is under Lord Raidon's care among the Hikari."

" No!" the word left his lips as a snarl. Crouching over Jiroh's prone form, he faced his opposition with open defiance. " I said no! You hear me lizard? I'll die before I let that arrogant, cold hearted, _Ice demon_ take him! Jiroh belongs here! With me!"

'_ Atobe!'_ said Kabaji silently. '_Why must all of us risk death for one? See reason for Jinnai's sake, before your obsession kills us all!'_

For an answer, Atobe instantly leapt to his feet, his light sword a flame as he stood protectively over his charge.

Sighing in a gesture of weary defeat, Tezuka indicated with a wing movement that he wished to speak to Kabaji alone and with the two most powerful dragons in the world walking away Atobe let out his held breath with an explosive puff. Light sword fading out, he sank to his knees and carefully lifted Jiroh's head into his lap. As he fought against the bitter, anguished tears forming in his eyes he hardly noticed the sad shaking of many heads or the sound of Tezuka's stern voice drifting from the tree line with the occasional spoken words of "Yes Sire, No Sire." interjecting between the firmer tone. Just as Kabaji had predicted, he was getting his head bitten off.

.-.-.-.-.-

Needing food, Jiroh's empty belly rumbled and opening his eyes in answer to the urgent summons, his first view was Atobe sitting motionless beside him; his wings drooping while feathers fell like soft rain as his body trembled with contained grief. Afraid to face the coming night but fearing for his friend, Jiroh stood up then gently lipped at his guardian's hair before lovingly butting the Hikari with his nose and hungrily attacking the sweet grass.

A raven suddenly flashed by overhead, calling to its mate in a harsh, resounding caw. Instantly Jiroh screamed, reared frantically and would have bolted if his way hadn't been blocked by surrounding dragons. Flanks quivering and shining with a nervous sweat, Jiroh danced nervously on the spot; calming only when Atobe wrapped both arms around his neck to stroke him into stillness. The assortment of watching mythics shook their heads in despair, then turned sad eyes to the dragon king as his own hazel-gold orbs stared at the sky.

Swinging her head about, Ryuzaki followed the line of his gaze as her amber orbs sought out whatever it was that held her kings attention. She sensed no danger, but spotting a large round orb of glowing golden light drifting toward them she swallowed hard then shot an apprehensive glance at Atobe.

Muttering the words " By Jigoku, this wont be pretty." she stepped closer to Atobe, then lowered her head to push at his shoulder with the pointed tip of her muzzle. " Hikari," she began in tone filled with compassionate sorrow. His face buried in his team mates silken mane, Atobe refused to acknowledge her. " Atobe!" she rumbled, giving his back a hard nudge.

" WHAT?" he practically roared as he lifted his head to glare daggers at the old female but noting how everyone was staring pointedly at the sky, he narrowed his eyes as he too looked up.

Quaking as he realized what the vision that met his widening orbs meant, he recoiled in horror then frantically tugged at Jiroh's mane while quietly urging him to move; but the Kirin stood as though caved from stone, his dull eyes staring blankly ahead. Pulling hard on a shapely ear and still getting no response, Atobe swung about and caught hold of the nearest object; Takashi's nose horn.

" Ow! Atobe! What.." he began indignantly, but the Hikari silenced him with a look.

" Listen hatchling! he said urgently. " Ore Sama commands your assistance. Take Jiroh and flee."

Cocking his head to one side, the young red regarded the close to panicked Hyotei captain with extreme curiosity. " Why?" he asked while pointing with the tip of his tail. " Who are they? Why, they seem like Hikari to me..."

Cutting him off with a powerful tug on his horn, Atobe, with incredible strength, dragged the hatching until he stood beside the motionless Kirin. " I'll have Jiroh transform back into a human, then you carry him far from here. Understand?"

Takashi nodded, his eyes performing a slow blink as he answered with a puzzled; " I think so."

Seizing an equine ear, Atobe whispered roughly into it. " Jiroh, listen! You must transform!" A golden light glowed close by, but Atobe ignored it as he frantically tried touching the Kirin's closed mind. " Transform! Do you hear me?"

" The Kirin can hear no one." snapped a coldly authoritative voice. " Step aside low born, you have failed your mission."

Jiroh's ear fell from limp fingers as Atobe cringed from the voice he knew all too well and out of long conditioned habit, he sank to his knees; his head bowed with wings curved respectfully over his neck.

Staring down his nose, the ruler of the Hikari glared at his grovelling subject then turned sharply to face the dragons. At once, Tezuka and the others dropped into a low bow; their muzzles almost brushing the grass as the enormous gold spoke quietly.

" Lord Raidon."

Hardly sparing the huge beast a second glance, the blond Hikari snapped " Lord Dragon." before deliberately turning his back and reaching out to touch Jiroh as the dazed Kirin strode stiffed leggard towards him. Such action was all the prompting Atobe needed to forget the conditioning of a life time, so as to leap to his feet; then charge between his ruler and his beloved.

" You are NOT taking him!" he snapped, his wings standing wide from his shoulders.

With a positively evil smirk, the taller Hikari faced his defiant adversary with complete contempt as he sneered; " And pray tell me _low born!_ After your fiasco with the Dark Hunters, you _still_ think you are capable of caring for the horned one?"

'_Please Lord Raidon..'_

Rounding savagely on Kabaji he silenced the bronze with a single glare and satisfied he wouldn't speak again, Raidon summoned his light sword to his right hand to wave it menacingly before Atobe's startled face. " You are lucky I have been this tolerant to let you care for him so long, _crooked halo! "_

A collective gasp of shock rose from the throats of adult dragons and watching Hikari alike, followed by low muttering or grinding of teeth. All colour drained from Atobe's face at the blatant insult, but then his top lip curled in an angry snarl and his own light sword sprang to life in his hands as he cried out; " High lord or not, you wont get away with _that!"_

Flaming sword met flaming sword. No sooner was Atobe's first slash blocked, he swiftly made several more. Raidon's arm shook a little from the force of the blows raining down on him, but lifting the limb he swung his own blade in a powerful return attack. Hard and fast, the cutting edge of the sword came. From low to high, then left, right and left again; each one the Hikari ruler effortlessly blocked. The flames of both weapons swirled to leave gold and silver ghosts to mark their passage through the air, then Raidon pressed his attack; filling the space around him with ropes of gold fire as he drove Atobe back on his heels.

The silver-haired Hyotei captain narrowed his eyes as he counter cut, then launched a savage back slash. Parrying, Radion cursed his opponent's strength and reeled away; only to fully spin on his toes and catch his blade on Atobe's to push him back once more. Full in the younger Hikari's face, Raidon gave him no respite as the swords clashed in a cascade of sparks; sprang apart and clashed again in a blazing kiss as the two warriors snarled into each others eyes across the spitting blades.

Springing apart, Atobe moved to his right, but the Hikari lord blocked him with a down sweep then slid sideways to drive him away once more. A quick glance out the corner of his eye showed Atobe his beloved Kirin standing like a statue close by and baring his teeth, he snarled his hatred for the upper realm king as he fought his way forward once more. Five steps in, then two back, his sword met Raidon's in a series of punishing blows that echoed like thunderclaps among the surrounding trees.

Unable to so much as lift a single talon to interfere, the watching dragons crowded against Tezuka as they anxiously awaited the outcome and fearing for Jiroh's safely as the combatants whirled close to him in their deadly dance, the dragon king reached with his claws out to easily pluck the motionless Kirin from out of harms way.

Seeing his beloved vanish out the corner of his left eye, Atobe swore a vile curse then met Raidon's blow with an upward cut that sent a shock radiating through his arms. Wheeling his blade, the younger Hikari leaped to the offensive and with a hard swing he caught the side of Raidon's blade to knock it upwards. His heart racing, he pressed the attack and sneered as his opponent fell back, parrying each blow in an almost casual defence. Furious that Radion would demean his blade skill so, he charged the Hikari ruler and tried to smash the taller angel down with shear brutal force alone. But the flames of the mighty warrior's blade licked at his eyes causing Atobe to jerk his head back and in doing so, he lost his balance to fall heavily on one knee. At once, Radion closed in, his down cut screaming through the air as a fiery arc bent on killing. However, Atobe just managed to lift his sword in time; catching the deadly blow that would have cleaved him in two, then he sprang to his feet to launch a powerful counter attack.

Weapons rose, fell, then slashed high. Radion took a wild swing at Atobe's belly that made his horrified audience gasp, but leaping backwards he narrowly avoided having his entrails split over the grass. But the sudden move took its toll and dodging back to avoid a second slash of his blade, he stumbled back as his balance faulted. Regaining his footing, Atobe felt the brush of death's cold breath on his face as Radion, roaring with triumph rushed in to take his enemy's life. His sword blocked the first fatal blow, but dropping his blade tip, he missed his defensive hit. Raidon's blade sword surged in as he frantically twisted to on side..only to have it chop down and slice into him. Arms thrown up as he uttered a hideous shriek of pain, his light sword spun away in a blazing spiral and vanished into thin air. Ignoring the fierce agony blazing through his shoulder and upper chest, Atobe tried desperately to summon a new one; only to freeze as Radion's blade hovered millimeters away from his throat.

Hardly panting from the effort, the Hikari lord eyed his fallen foe as a wolf watches a helpless lamb. " I'd kill you where you stand low born." he growled menacingly. " But..." he flicked his gold flecked green eyes at Kabaji who stood on his hind legs, his wings spread wide as he loudly keened his grief. " ... I'll not be responsible for the heart brake of a dragon. Take your sorry little pet and go, but the Kirin comes with me."

" NO!" roared Atobe as he made a last ditch desperate lunge at the Hikari lords back, but Radion spun about to slash his blade downwards; its intense brilliance searing the lower ranked angel's eyes. For a brief moment he staggered backwards, blinking frantically to clear his vision as his bond dragon's anguished wail rang out in his ears. Then, Radion's mocking laughter downed out all sound and feeling as it spurred him into movement.

A boot shod foot whipped out to impacted upon tender flesh just above his right knee as Atobe charged, causing the limb to cave backwards and the silver-haired Hikari to scream as bone and sinew snapped. Through a red, foggy haze he saw his antagonist's triumphant smirk, then he turned away to seize Jiroh's forelock in a vicelike grip. A great glowing light rose up around them and even as he staggered forward he never heard the despairing cry torn from his lips; " JIROH! JIROH! JI...ROH!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Someone was crying, screaming in great anguish.. somewhere. He could only just barely sense it from an immense distance... the breaking of a proud, yet loving heart. Chestnut ears pricked up in a vain attempt to hear it clearly, but a thick, heavy fog rolled between himself and the cryer so the faint sound faded out completely.

Slowly, the darkness he found himself in lifted and dawn stole into his meadow like a thief. It was deathly quiet.. a silence that made the trembling Kirin feel uneasy and terribly alone. Somewhere far away, was someone Jiroh knew who loved him, and at a deep, subconscious level he knew he loved that someone in return. But his search through the darkness had proved fruitless as he failed find the one so desperately calling him.

With the sun now rising to dispel the mist, he breathed deeply; happy to be free of the fear filled night. Dropping to his knees, Jiroh curled up to rest. The grass was velvety soft and smelled so clean in its purity yet, he found himself sorely missing his warm, comforting pillow. Eyes closing, he hoped his love would come to claim him. But in the solitude of heaven's garden, surrounded by breath taking beauty, Eden's king cried himself to sleep as he remained terribly alone.

To be continued.

A note about the sword fight.

Hikari have two main weapons. One, is their ability to use "light magic". This means they can shoot beams of pure, hot light from their hands to attack or make a containment field, but for close range, hand to hand combat, they can summon a "light sword" This solid weapon is pure energy ...hot, fiery and deadly. Now, it is one of my habits to carry a note book EVERYWHERE as I find story inspiration can come from many sources. I attended a medieval festival a few months back and watching the sword play, I got the idea for Atobe and Raidon's battle. Like Inui, I took notes regarding one particular bout and the Hikari light sword battle is the result of those observations.

A very small number of Hikari have a mind control power that allows them to enslave certain mythics to their will. Sadly,Raidon, is one them. Crooked Halo is indeed a nasty insult refering to those lower down the social ladder. The upper realm is much like ancient Japan. Ruled by Raidon, he is surrounded by the "Royalty" of the Devine Star clan, then come the "Nobles" of Bright Dawn clan. Just below them are the warriors of Solar Fire, then the lesser Hikari clans of servents, food growers, etc.. Atobe's family were once members of the warrior class but due to an ancestral disgrace, they were cast into clan Shining Cloud...a lesser warrior or "Guardian" class.


	29. Suspended Soul 4

Hi to one and all! I just wish to give everyone my biggest thanks for reading and reviewing!

Eien No Kaze: Yes, Radion is disgusting. Everyone must listen because he is the king and you ARE correct on your assumption.

Ruji: The world was once a very different place and I think you would agree, that it's interesting to see it through the eyes of an ancient dragon.

Tristripe: Tyrants often meet with unpleasant ends! You will see more of Takashi..notice his beginnings of Jealousy at end of last chronicle? There is a lot more angst to go on with...

Kagome girl21: It's going to get even more intense!

Yoshikochan: If you want to punch Raidon then you will have to get in line. Once you get to him, you can punch or stomp on whatever little bits Fuji leaves behind ...Ah! The power of the true 'Blood'...

DnKs Girls: Oh yes! It will be fun to kill Raidon! Cue evil laughter...

Alaena Flame Dragonstar: Dragons wont be staying servile. The winds of change are starting to blow...

Analine: Thank you so much for your wonderful comments! Incidentally, Fuji did not heal Jiroh. He merely woke him up. But it's true he is powerful and needs lots of hugs (and more) from Tezuka.

Disclaimer: Only one human really owns Prince of Tennis and THAT human is not Tora.

Foreword: As some of you have commented on Raidon's behaviour, I wish to say a few things. By nature, Hikari are arrogant, pompous, proud and must be first at everything. While it's true that most of them are nice enough, history tells us that humanity has been plagued by evil kings and savage rulers ever since time began. As Hikari are NOT TRUE angels they are, in fact, _angel folk_ and are therefore much like humans; only with powers and yes, they are immortal. So like us, they too occasionally suffer from the misfortune of having a cruel leader. Such kings however don't tend to stay in power as history also shows us tyrants get bought down. Would readers agree that Raidon is a "Bitter one?" I have made a few references to beings called "Celestials" These Mythics are the so called "True" angels and are the creators of all mythic life. They have been around since the planet first formed and are now said to be extinct. However... _smirk._

"Suspended Soul"

Chapter 4

Story: Tora Macaw.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Something had gone wrong in the world of the one he loved. He could feel it crawling through his senses, creeping across his heart and sinking deep within his bones. Ice water lanced throughout his blood stream, drawing from him an involuntary shudder and a quizzical glance from the red head at his side.

" Whatever it is, it's dragon business" he firmly reminded himself as he fought to concentrate on his current lesson. But as he stared at his droning teacher through closed eyes, Fuji kept wishing he could have accompanied Tezuka to wherever it was his captain had gone.

A chair scraped loudly beside him, causing the 'Blood' to turn his head as Eiji rose to read from the book before him and just as the young Cat Lord opened his mouth to speak it hit him; a terrible wave despair and anger all rolled up in a deluge of shock that filled the Tensai with a cold foreboding slammed into his skull, then shot deep into his soul to turn the warmth of the day into the darkest Antarctic night. Immediately following on the heels of the invading force came pain such as he had never known and gripping his head, Fuji uttered a long suffering groan of the damned before collapsing senseless over his desk.

A few minutes later, he opened his eyes to the white, sterile environment of the school's infirmary and an anxious pair of large azure eyes as a trembling Eiji leaned over him.

" Nya! Fuji, are you OK?"

Feeling a strange tightness in his chest but not wanting to alarm his excitable friend, Fuji heaved himself into a sitting position to calmly assure the Cat Lord he was fine. But hidden behind his serene smile, Fuji's insides were a bubbling lake of seething tension and overwhelming sorrow. True, he had been expecting this feeling to strike him ever since Ryoma's miraculous return from the neither world as his dreams had taken on the sinister qualities of darkness and deception.

Grateful that Ryoma had no memory of it, Fuji had taken it upon himself to secretly draw off any lingering traces of his team mates ordeal and cast the last of it away in his dreams. During those small hours when most of the world was asleep, he had seen stark visions of his little friend's horrific experience and by seeing through the Demi-Dragon's eyes he now knew the face of evil.

But now, a new evil was making its presence known to him; an evil that should never have been... one that threatened the lives of those around him in a way even Aion at his worst could not. Concentrating his mind, the honey-haired 'Blood' focused on a vision of Tezuka and at first, he saw him sitting beside his brethren deep within the forests heart. His eyes held such bitter sorrow that Fuji almost swooned from the impact, then the scene shifted and Atobe came into clear focus. The proud Hyotei youth he knew was almost unrecognizable as lay on blood stained grass surrounded by a ring of anxious Hikari. Their glowing hands held over his semiconscious body, the group quietly healed a terrible wound on his shoulder then worked to repair the broken bones of his right leg.

Gasping at the sight, Fuji was wondering who could have done such a thing when some thing completely unexpected happened. Tezuka raised his lowered head and seemed to be staring straight into his own eyes! A whirling vortex of gold, blue and silver light appeared before the dragon king's face, then the Tensai felt the weirdest sensation of being dragged backwards. He struggled against it, but the force was too strong and abruptly, he found his sight had cleared and all he could see was the infirmary and Eiji's worried frown.

Later that afternoon the leaden skies opened to release its load of rain and as Fuji walked home beside a subdued and troubled Tezuka, he strongly felt the conflict his dreams had warned him of were only at their beginning.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rain. It pattered down to make love to the ground with its gentle caress as it had done so for the past two days. Everything was held in its damp, misty shroud and the grey sky perfectly matched the somber mood of one Keigo Atobe as he slumped miserably on an old swing. Dispiritedly rocking in a slow, melancholy rhythm, its rusty chains groaned painfully in the wet.

Across the road from the run down park and its ramshackle equipment, the bell signaling the days start rang out at Hyotei. But head down, his body shaking with a bitter, empty cold he had never before known, Atobe ignored the urgent summons as his feet scuffed trails in the muddy slush and the rusty old links dug painfully into his tender flesh as he tightened his grip.

Out on the street cars rolled by unseen and people walked past, hardly sparing the grieving youth so much as a single glance as they hid beneath large umbrellas or high collared coats. Instead, they went about their daily lives; never faltering from well established routines and not knowing of the tragedy that occurred in their midst. The last Kirin alive had left the world and they didn't even know it.

Slightly lifting his head, Atobe blinked his tear-filled, swollen eyes as he envied them. Jiroh the Mythic equine was gone and not a single human was aware of the beautiful creatures absence. However; there are two sides to every coin and the drama of the second side was steadily being played out before him.

Akutagawa Jiroh the human student was missing and _his_ absence at least had been duly noticed. It had been much easier to deal with the loss of the Moon Dogs Aion had killed as they were not in school and had their mythic families to explain away their "disappearance", but Jiroh had been an orphan; a ward of the state under an assortment of mythic families care and for the second time in the two days that had elapsed, a short row of police cars parked before Hyotei as the officers within questioned its inhabitants.

They had of course questioned Keigo in great detail, but had been forced to use his unearthly powers to make them forget that painful interview. After all, he had been unable to divulge the truth; that his friend had been taken away by the lord of the Hikari after beating the living crap out him first. If the attack of the Dark Hunters hadn't been bad enough for the proud youth to bare, Raidon's victory over him had been the final humiliating blow that had crushed his spirit and sent him tumbling head first into the darkest pits of despair.

_'Keigo'_ The gentle mind voice of the Hikari's bond dragon whispered softly within the corridors of his mind, but he instantly slammed his mental shields into place; wanting nothing but solitude for his sorrow. Images began to form and no matter how hard he tried to keep them at bay, he could see Jiroh as clearly as if he were right before his eyes. Mouth split into a happy smile as the sunlight caught the golden highlights in his hair, Jiroh sprinted about a tennis court. Felt covered ball sang its song against hard strings as the laughing youth raced beside the net doing what he enjoyed most. The game came to an end and Jiroh trotted off the battle field to promptly keel over and fall asleep, much to the amusement of his team mates.

The scene shifted in a melting puddle of Hikari tears, then reformed to show Atobe one of his fondest memories. He was sitting in a peaceful sun lit meadow, enjoying the light breeze and warmth on his wings. Jiroh trotted in a circle about him, tossing his proud head as he invited his guardian to ride upon his back. Together the pair had vaulted into the sky to dance amoung the clouds, but as Atobe closed his eyes to smile at the vision it suddenly took a sinister twist.

The fluffy white cumulous surrounding them turned black with a sudden snap. Dark shapes held up by bat-like wings of midnight shade swirled about them, their blank eyes filled with feral malice as razor fangs flashed in cruelly grinning mouths. Hissing with demonic laughter they closed in on the startled couple. One of them produced a long whip that snaked out with a fearsome crack to strike Jiroh's gleaming rump. Screaming in terror and pain, the Kirin bucked wildly. Losing his grip, the Hikari sailed through the air; only to impale on the point of Raidon's light sword.

Throwing his head back the Hikari lord roared with mocking laughter, then destroyed the circling Dark Hunters with a single snap of his fingers. The word "USU!" rang out, but it wasn't Kabaji who had spoken. Blank eyes staring blindly ahead, Jiroh strode on stiff legs to stand at the ruler's side. Sneering, Raidon then seized the Kirin's horn; removing it with a sudden brutal twist. Shrieking in agony, his legs buckled and he crashed lifeless to the ground. Atobe dragged himself free of the blade piercing his body and staggered forward to help his stricken team mate, but the king of the angel folk vanished in a flash of golden light; taking the broken Kirin with him.

Desperately shouting Jiroh's name, Atobe found himself falling through a cold, dark void. Intense pain searing his insides, he dropped into an inky darkness that closed over him as an ebony ocean to mercilessly swallow him up.

.--.-.-.-.-.-.-

Breath leaving him in a sharp gasp, Atobe's head snapped up; his body shaking in the grip of a cold sweat as his heart hammered in his chest. Grey orbs overflowing, he felt himself becoming ill as a hacking cough broke from the depths of his lungs. It was the grief, he knew; His race did not catch colds.

Throwing his head back, he never even heard the great wail of desolated anguish that roared its way up from the deepest recesses of his soul and pitching forward he fell from the swing. Knees impacting with the muddy ground, he braced himself on his right hand; his left one repeatedly pounding the wet soil as he failed to notice how the mud splattered to cover him and the quiet approach of a sorrowful friend.

A long arm snaked past him, the hand attached to its wrist thrusting out to catch the flailing fist in mid strike. Raising dull eyes, Atobe gazed sadly into hazel-gold orbs that spoke with silent compassion. Fighting against a new howl of misery that threatened to escape his control, he fell forward to grip Tezuka's jacket in both hands as his body trembled violently.

Offering what solace he could give to the grieving Hikari, the captain of Seigaku failed to notice a pair of glittering cerulean eyes observing him from the street. At first, all Fuji had been aware of was an unreasonable surge of jealousy as the one he loved knelt to embrace another, but calming his raging emotions the 'Blood' called up his mythic energies to take a true look at the scene before him.

The form of a great dragon lay on his chest, wings hanging limp as he closed his eyes and held his head on the end of its curved neck just over a shaking angel man's soaking wet hair. Sensations of great sadness rolled out of the beast to catch Fuji in its quiet wave and silently berating himself for wanting deny a person in desperate need of comfort the right to cling to a friend he had always known, Fuji turned away as the pair vanished from existence and made for Seishun alone.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Out of the endless rain and far from anywhere, a despondent Hikari and a stoic gold dragon sat together; two unearthly beings all alone in a hostile world ruled by non understanding humans. In quite tones Atobe told the mighty king of his daring plan to rescue his beloved Jiroh and Tezuka rumbled a low warning as he listened with growing foreboding.

" What you propose is highly dangerous. If he catches you..."

" He wont." growled Atobe in response to the dragon's concerns. " I must do this. Not just for Jiroh, but for all of us."

His thick thatch of golden-brown hair blowing in the rising wind, Tezuka was about to reply when something swooped low over them and with a whoosh of leathery wings a small group of demons landed beside them. Arching a slivery eye brow, Atobe at once demanded to know why Fudomine had come before him.

" Your team mate has been taken," said Tachibana firmly " and I sense you want to rescue him."

" While you may sense correctly," stated Atobe, his habitual pride exerting itself in the presence of demons. " Ore Sama does not require your help."

" Indeed." remarked the Dark Storm Thleerum as he ignored both the Hyotei captain's stuck up attitude and his own team mates outraged muttering. " So you just plan to waltz into Raidon's realm and announce yourself with your sword? Then I'll just have to say: Goodbye Atobe, it was nice knowing you!"

Turning his back, Atobe grumbled; " Ore Sama has no time for this. Jiroh is suffering and I must go to him."

" That's right!" Tachibana snapped as he seized the Hikari's shoulder and spun him around to face him. " Jiroh is suffering and you cannot save him alone."

" Prince Tachibana is right Atobe." cut in Tezuka as the angel opened his mouth to argue. " A dragon may not enter the upper realm uninvited ...but your own kind, and a group of Thleerum... can."

" You know Atobe," Mori almost purred as he stepped up to the fuming youth. " to succeed in taking Jiroh right out from under that miserable bastards nose would certainly spite him. Isn't that alone worth the risk?"

" Yes." agreed Atobe slowly as he envisioned the shocked expression on his rulers face once he found the Kirin to be gone, then his face broke into a sadly grateful smile as he quietly said " Thank you."

His face cracking into an evil smirk, Mori rubbed his hands together as he eagerly looked forward to another grand adventure and turning to embrace Uchimura he muttered happily; " Ah! It's been many years since I had some real excitement and this could be a lot of fun!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

They say that souls have no memory in heaven, but Jiroh wasn't a soul nor was he quite in heaven. The upper realm, known to its inhabitants as _Varrock Jirakee, _shone with incredible natural beauty and warm light during the day while soft breezes, glittering stars and gentle rainfall filled the nights. With the coming of a misty dawn, a lone Kirin emerged from the fog to idly lip the sweet grass. Although hungry, he had no stomach for the nourishment beneath his hooves and no feeling at all in his heart. His mind was an empty pit void of all thought and his very life itself had lost all meaning.

Snorting at the curling vapor, he lifted his weary head to trot in slow, ungainly shuffle. A sudden urge to run flooded his sluggish soul and braking into a canter he made a beeline for the high wall of his private garden. Gathering himself for a leap, Jiroh's body rose above the sand stone bricks; only to strike an invisible barrier that almost knocked him senseless. Falling to the ground he staggered about, only just keeping to his feet as he frantically blinked to clear the pain in his head and gazed upwards to voice a frustrated little whinny. Squeezing his eyes shut, he tried to recall a faint memory of once having more freedom but no matter how hard he focused the thought stubbornly refused to form.

Arching his neck, he spent a few minutes furiously pawing at the ground and snorting loudly, he made a few shambling circuits of his prison; wuffling angrily at the confined space. Bored and restless Jiroh poked at the violet flowers with his horn, watched a few startled bees take flight then broke into a half hearted gallop. The loud creak of large hinges caught his attention, bringing him to an abrupt halt as he looked in the direction of the strange sound.

Striding purposely through a small iron barred gate at far end of his meadow were three figures who rapidly approached him, their sharp eyes never leaving him as he laid back his ears and bared his teeth to snap at the air. Tail swishing as he nickered in annoyance, Jiroh backed away as his fierce eyes rolled and his hooves stamped a savage warning.

Ignoring the Kirin's agitated display, the tallest of the trio stepped before his companions to haughtily regard the furious equine then lifted a hand as he firmly spoke two words; "Come here!"

Shaking his horn threateningly at the speaker Jiroh shied away, causing the man to frown with hostility.

"Come here you!" The tone had no friendliness or warmth; only harsh command making Jiroh shy again as he half reared to snort with defiant refusal. Forefeet thudding down, the Kirin's amber-gold eyes darkened with rage as the man spat a bitter curse and strode directly towards him; one hand now forcefully beckoning as he called. " Obey me beast! Come here!"

Jiroh's immediate answer was to rear high, a screaming ring of challenge rising from his throat as he dropped back to all fours and charged head down in a blind fury. Gold flecked green eyes blazed and feet going forward, Jiroh suddenly skidded full on his haunches then rocked forward to stand perfectly still; his eyes void of all emotion as he froze to the spot and stared blankly into space.

A cruel smirk crossed the face of the winged man, then raising his voice he imperiously commanded; " Horned one! Come here!"

Instantly, Jiroh moved forward on stiff, wooden legs to stand at the man's side; head down and completely motionless.

" That's better." snapped Raidon as he dealt the Kirin a hard slap to the neck that Jiroh never felt. Gripping the equine's chin, he studied his captive, a short fringe of golden hair not quite hiding eyes that gleamed with malicious intent. White wings folded stiffly against his back, he then half turned to address his attendants. " Chancellor Renjiro, General Rei, you see before us the key to my ultimate power!"

The shortest of the trio bowed, then spoke in hushed, fearful tones. " My Lord! What you plan to do is folly! Should the Celestials ever learn of this..."

" Stow it old man!" snapped the thick set, heavily featured warrior to his right who glared until the smaller man was thoroughly cowered. Almost yawning with boredom, the Hikari lord sneered at his grovelling servant then let his right hand drift lazily up toward the Kirin's glowing horn.

" The Celestials.." he drawled as his voice dripped with venom " ... have not been seen for many millennia. May I also remind you that they gave us the same free will the great creator gave to those pathetic mortal scum on the lower plane to do as we wish and it is my wish to gain far greater power!"

"Lord Jinnai would not approve!"

"_Lord_ Jinnai.." sneered Radion as he slurred the words into an insult " ... is as dead as those who created all mythic life and I don't fear the dead chancellor." Idly brushing Jiroh's forelock with his finger tips, Radion spoke to his companions as though speaking in a dream. " There were once many of these beasts, all proud masters of their domains and flowing with the most incredible energy. A Hikari could feed on the power of a mature one for a thousand years and it wouldn't even notice. But then those retched animals ..those _Dark Hunters_ found they could take all its energy by simply killing it. The slaughter was swift and like the 'Blood' are now extinct. But this one is now in my grasp and that fool "Atobe" thinks he failed miserably to protect it! But.." Raidon paused to hold up a forefinger as a pleased smirk played across his face. " ...little does that low born realise it was _I_ who caused his dismal failure! Yes! I caused his families fall from power and have enlisted aid to weaken him further! If he only knew..."

" My Lord!" interrupted Renjiro. Dropping to his knees, he pressed his head against his rulers boots. " My lord, please! You must not speak of such evil as this behaviour will demean us all!" Lifting his head, the blue eyed Hikari gripped the hem of his king's robe as he voiced a heart felt plea. " Please do not bring such shame on yourself or your people! Therefore, I beg you! Release the Kirin before you bring the wrath of Jinnai and the anger of the dragons upon us!"

Glaring at his adviser as though the grass had spoken, Raidon answered in a deathly calm tone. " Did I give you leave to speak? Jinnai is long gone and his dragons are now _our slaves!_ None would dare so much has set a talon here nor will any of them dare to challenge my rule!" Turning to his general, the Hikari lord spat; " Rei! Get this snivelling worm out of my sight!"

In one swift movement, the burly warrior leader reached down to pluck the much smaller man from the ground and grinning at the elder dangling like a kitten in his grasp, he strode swiftly toward the gate.

Satisfied he would not be interrupted, Raidon took a firm grip on Jiroh's gleaming branched horn and power flowed from Kirin to Hikari in a shimmering wave of golden light.

Hissing with pleasure as great strength surged throughout him, Radion threw back his head to smile in a way that held no trace of humor or warmth then abruptly; he released the horn with a disdainful flick of his wrist. Jiroh uttered a single low pitched groan of pain then collapsed unconscious on the grass.

Kneeling, the golden-haired tyrant of the upper realm slid his right hand beneath the Kirin's chin to lift his face and cruelly smirk at the equine's closed eyes as he whispered; " Oh yes my slave, I bought about your friend's ancestral disgrace and weakened him so couldn't protect you! And, it was my other faithful servant who led Aion and his hunters to you that day in the forest! But that accursed "son of Jinnai" saved you didn't he? Well he will protect you no longer as once I have my hands on his rebellious hide and the 'Blood' who follows him, I'll be completely unstoppable! The fabled land and all creation, will belong to me!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Later, when Jiroh awoke; he had no memory of Raidon stealing his power. He was tired, disoriented and knew he wasn't asleep, yet he felt as if he were living an endless nightmare. For him, there was no longer a tomorrow or a yesterday. His mind remained trapped in the here and now, aware only of the abyss of boredom and the all consuming pain of loneliness.

To be continued...


	30. Suspended Soul 5

FUJI RULES! For those who love him, you'll be cheering over his powers and they will grow stronger given a little time! Jiro's "vision" was inspired by a song, and watch him get stronger too!

Yoshikochan: Thank you for your great review! I just love to build suspense.

Tristripe: Yeah, Aion is evil. He loves to let the whole world and his cousin know it! But my favorite villains have always been the ones who sneak around! I'm afraid you'll be waiting awhile for punishment, but it's coming!

Alaena Flame Dragonstar: You have Celestials too? COOL! Fudomine have a lot of luck when it comes to dodging irate Hikari.

Eien no Kaze: Your wish is my command! Rubs hands together... what I have planned for the bastard...

Ruji: Hey! You should know by now my mind is in the gutter!

Dnks Girls, KagomeGirl 21, Rubymoon 17 and Analine: Have not seen your reviews yet, but I hope you enjoyed chapter 4!

Disclaimer: Shouts NOT MINE! at top of voice.

" Suspended Soul"

Chapter 5

Story: Tora Macaw.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The more Jiroh tried to fight Raidon's mind control the worse it became and in the end, he simply just gave up. Whenever the tyrant appeared in his garden prison the Kirin would walk straight to him, lower his head and give up his power with no resistance. Left with a feeling of hollow emptiness in his soul, Jiroh wished time and again that he could lay down and death would release him from his torment. But every time he tried to will his life away, a fitful sleep full of disturbing dreams would constantly return to plague him. Fearful images of Dark Hunters, pouring rain or crying demons caused him to whimper pitifully and sometimes, a brief image of a silver-haired Hikari who loved him would push its way through the nightmare; only to vanish in a flash like summer lightening, leaving him cold and empty.

A strange sickness washed over Jiroh to hold him in a merciless grip that made him become gaunt and wasted. Rapidly growing so weak he could hardly stand, Raidon stopped draining his energy and sent for his master healer to attend him. Living up to his name, Yasashiku was very gentle; his soft hands and quiet voice soothing away his illness. But even as his body began to slowly recover, Jiroh's horn took to bleeding from its base; a consistent seeping of life blood that baffled even the blue-haired healers great skill.

Afraid to leave him, the peaceful Hikari took to constantly staying by the Kirin's side; allowing Jiroh to sleep with his head pillowed in his lap while loving fingers tenderly drew through his mane and soft eyes the same shade as his hair gazed gently upon him. Sometimes the healer would sing or play his flute and on these occasions, Jiroh would weep as vague memories of someone else doing the same thing would course through him.

Feeling betrayed and abandoned by the one whose face he could never see but whose love lingered deep within his soul, Jiroh turned his trust over to Yasashiku. Yet his heart shattered as frost filled his chest while his horn still bled and the sorrowful Kirin no longer felt alive.. he merely, existed.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tennis practice may have been in full swing, but it was clear to everyone that Tezuka's heart wasn't in it. He no more noticed a doleful Takashi missing his shots than he did Kaido and Momo's eruption into a spectacularly loud argument that fully suspended all play for a good five minutes as Oishi and Inui fought to stop them from killing each other. This was followed by Eiji losing all interest in his game and Ryoma moodily returning the ball without any of his normal grim determination. Ryuzaki stood on the side lines, arms folded and dark faced; yet she made no move at all to interfere and wiping the sweat from his neck with a towel, Fuji decided things had gone on long enough.

Striding over to his captain, the Tensai leaned his back against the courts high fence and spoke without looking.

" The sorrow in your soul reveals your heart's trouble. Will you confide in me?"

A silence, like that of the bottom of the ocean descended on Fuji to smother him in a thick cloud and turning his head he attempted to gaze into Tezuka's eyes. But the regal youth averted his face and pretended to watch as the snake and mongoose called an uneasy truce as they resumed play.

Undaunted, Fuji opened his mind in an attempt at telepathy; only to strike a solid brick wall that refused him entry and soundly rebuffed him into the bargain. Serene smile curving his lips, Fuji changed tack and lifted his hand. But the moment his finger tips touched behind his captain's ear, Tezuka wrenched his head away then stalked toward the club rooms; firmly planting his feet with every hard step he took. All activity suspended as many eyes watched him leave and determinedly squaring his shoulders, Fuji ignored Ryuzaki's quiet urge of; _' Leave him be 'Blood'...there is nothing you can do.'_ to stride in his team mate's wake.

Entering the silent club rooms, the first thing Fuji saw was his beloved captain sitting on the floor.His left leg was stretched out before him while his right was bent at the knee and his right hand rested limply atop it. His other hand supported his weight and his hazel-gold eyes held a far away look as he moodily stared into space. A thin veil of steam floated about him and every now and then, a shudder would run through his slender frame.

Stealing up behind him, Fuji slipped his arms around his captain, buried his face in the untidy thatch of golden-brown hair and whispered a pleading; " Talk to me." into the regal youth's ear.

At first, Tezuka continued to brood. But as the 'Blood' youth held him and lovingly stroked his hair, Tezuka felt his resolve not to confide slip and in quiet tones the whole story of Jiroh's removal flowed out of him. Fuji neither moved or interrupted and it was only when his captain at last fell silent in a series of shuddering breaths that the Tensai's reply sounded as the faintest whisper in the dragon king's ear.

" They need our help."

" Fuji.." said Tezuka softly as he leaned back against the comforting support of the 'Blood's' warm body. " ... I cannot defy the will of the Hikari and the great pact that protects us."

"Saa...but as I see it, this "Lord Raidon" has broken his own law by taking Jiroh away."

Shifting his weight, Tezuka pondered the words and found he had to agree on the logical statement. Raidon had indeed broken a law of non intervention into what was strictly a dragon's domain and in wounding Atbobe, it seemed he had no regard to the rights of his own people. But to go against Raidon's will would call down the angel king's certain wrath and Tezuka had no wish to endanger himself or the lives of his subjects. Yet at the same time, he knew he could not sit back on his tail and do nothing as others prepared to risk their lives mounting what could well be a fruitless rescue attempt. Sighing, he wrestled with his dilemma.

" Do I dare get involved? " he thought privately as he closed his eyes and let Fuji's arms calm his shaking soul. " It's true Atobe will need all the help he can get. But for a dragon to defy a Hikari, and not just any Hikari! They protect us and we are their servants." Heaving himself to his feet he wandered over to the nearest wall and braced himself against it, head down and shoulders heaving. " It's the dragons way!" he agonised as Fuji wisely watched him in silence. Fearful the Hikari lord could start taking his own people prisoner next, Tezuka pushed away from the wall, turned to the 'Blood' and clenched his fist as firm resolve replaced the fear and indecision in his eyes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dark thunder clouds massed on the horizon, then ever so slowly began to invade the fortress of the sun. Sliding purposely across its golden face, the attacking army of cumulous vanquished the light to leave an ominous hush and oppressive feel on the waiting ground below.

Grim faced Hikari emerged from their marbled halls to view the disturbing phenomena and seated upon his crystal throne, Raidon glared at the gathering storm with deep suspicion. His was a realm of light and air. Only gentle rain ever fell here and such weather patterns just simply didn't occur in his domain. Leaning forward, he glared down from his high place to speak to the four generals bowing before him.

" Raikiri, Rei, Akemi, Haru.. Take a squad each and investigate this matter." Raising his voice, Raidon then addressed the warriors assembled behind them. " The rest of you, take up defensive positions."

As one, the mass of Hikari warriors bowed and swiftly left the room. Turning to face his court of nobility, he summoned Renjiro to the throne. " This storm, it smells of demon magic! Summon Captain Hoshi and see to the safety of my court, while I see to the safety of my subjects!" Rounding on his own personal guards, he rapped out; " Place a guard on the Kirin." before storming from his hall to prepare for battle.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Like shadows, several shapes drifted closer to their goal. The once blue sky around them faded into deep purple before brightening into golden sunlight once more. A thin brown line hung suspended in the vault of heaven and as they approached, it sprang up like a child's pop up picture book to form the vast landscape of the upper realm.

Slowing, the group halted high above the ground spread like a multi coloured cloak below them and Tachibana; demon prince of clan Dark Storm lifted his hands. At once, huge dark storm clouds flowed from his palms to pile into threatening thunderheads that growled their low pitched, sinister message.

Emerging from the coal-like backdrop, a large black horse whose red mane and tail streamed behind it while eyes the colour of hell fire burned bright with glee, charged toward them to stop just short of a collision with Atobe and swiftly delivered the results of his invisible reconnaissance. Jiroh was being held under heavy guard in a high walled garden meadow close to the royal palace.

Nodding, Atobe directed his battle plans. " While Fudomine create a diversion, the rest of us will rescue Jiroh."

" A good storm will be distraction enough." agreed Tachibana as Sakurai Masaya summoned lightening to crackle among the clouds. " But know this. Once the storm has reached full strength it may escape our control as we keep Raidon's puppets at bay and this rescue could get very dangerous!"

" Ore Sama is prepared to take any risk." answered Atobe proudly as his light sword sprang to life in his hands. Turning to the hovering form of Kabaji, he nodded to the brown dragon hanging beneath his wings and the Hikari seated on his neck. Gakuto collected Yuushi from Wakashi's back, then as one the members of Hyotei looked to the enormous gold dragon floating on the air behind them.

An unseen signal rippled through the assorted mythics as Mori raised his hands to add the force of wind to the thunder and lighting as Shinji summoned water to start a steady rainfall.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Thunder boomed its strident message as lightening flared before the black clouds to fork down in ragged branches, blasting apart anything it touched. Hikari warriors weaved their way between the banners as they fought to contain it, but from out of nowhere a fearsome wind sprang up; bending the trees, tossing the airborne warriors about like leaves and whipping up the mane and tail of a lone Kirin who stood dispiritedly in his garden as he took no notice of the rampant chaos unfolding around him.

Due to his healers ministrations, Jiroh had fleshed out and no longer dripped blood from his horn; nor did Raidon steal his energy, yet he remained locked in a state of non existence. But as the fierce winds howled and the thunder snarled low overhead, he slowly felt himself becoming aware.

Beyond the walls, his guards found themselves increasingly hard pressed to hold back the force of natures fury as lightening struck the ground about them and broke through the magic barriers over the meadow to slam down within.

The slivery-white flashes reflecting in his eyes, Jiroh watched a dazzling claw lance down and for a brief moment he hoped it would end his suffering. But fiery electrical sword missed his body by a horn's length to slam into the ground with a deafening roar and the brutal shock of the mindless violence snapped him out of his daze. Rearing, he screamed at the storm then began to bolt wildly around his prison.

Lightening struck a second time, burning a huge round patch in the grass before him and without breaking stride he leapt the fire; almost slamming into the wall as his jump carried him the length of his garden meadow. Wheeling on his hind legs, Jiroh blindly galloped back.

A third jagged fork lanced down, its target; one of the gardens great trees, instantly blasting its thick trunk in two. Branches creaked then thudded to the grass as living wood groaned its agony and a great piece of trunk fell away to leave a gaping wound of splintered oak that stuck out like thick spear. Closing his eyes, Jiroh threw back his head, screamed his anguish and rushed straight at it.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Under the cover of the howling storm a group of soaking wet figures stole past several Hikari trying desperately to divert the attacking lightening and slipped surreptitiously across open ground to draw closer to the high wall marking Jiroh's prison. Leading the way, the Pooka shook the rain from his mane then glanced at the dripping Kitsune trotting at his side. Close behind, two Hikari strode grim faced; the silver-haired one shivering as the rain ran off the patchy wings trailing limply from his shoulders as his platinum-haired companion briefly clasped his upper arm in a gesture of encouragement.

Someone drew level with Atobe on his other side and he turned to meet the gaze of hazel-gold eyes. Tezuka, in his half human form traded a glance then turned to stare at a youth whose saturated honey-brown bangs hung down to almost hide his incredible cerulean blue orbs. Combined with the raging mindless violence of the storm and shielding powers of the invaders, no eyes saw them as they reached the iron barred gate.

Shoving roughly past Gakuto, Atobe pressed his face against the slick, cold metal, his grey eyes widening in horror at the terrible sight that met them. Jiroh had run full tilt onto a broken shaft and was now charging blindly, screaming in agony as a huge open wound gaped on his chest.

Rearing up, legs flailing wildly as he cried out, Jiroh dropped back to all fours and rushed straight for the tree a second time. Wrestling with the locked gate, Atobe was forced to step back while Tezuka tore it from its hinges; then as one the group swarmed through the gap. Half running, half flying in his attempt to intercept the crazed Kirin, Atobe's eyes strained from his skull as he screamed to be heard above the roaring thunder; " JIROH! NO! NO! NOOOOO!"

Head down, hooves pounding, Jiroh's only thought was to finish what he had begun. His chest seared with excruciating agony but he welcomed the pain. It had a certain sweetness to it, a strong feeling that if he gave himself just a little more his torment would end. The blood covered wood beckoned with its promise and the Kirin hastened to answer the call.

" JIROH! NO!"

The screaming voice slammed forcefully into his brain, bringing with it an awakening such as never before. He couldn't remember its owner, but it called to him with a deep love that could never by denied. The spear of broken wood loomed up right before him but just seconds before impact, he jinked to one side. A winged man barred his way, causing him to bare his teeth and cry out in a ringing whinny of challenge. Through a red haze of pain, he saw only his tormentor and lowering his horn, he prepared to run his cruel jailer through.

Suddenly, Jiroh found himself flying through the air as a powerful tail snaked out to strike him and he crashed to the ground; his head taking a brutal blow. Struggling to get up as voices rang out around him, he felt the world spin crazily and his vision darken. A huge and terrifying lizard appeared before him, then his world went completely black as a heavy silence smothered him.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

" Is there nothing more we can do?"

"Nothing. It's all up to him now."

" Atobe, you should rest."

" Do not presume to order me about."

Moaning, Jiroh slowly swam back to awareness as his whole body ached and fire burned in his chest. Overhead, several voices spoke in low, worried tones and he decided it was in his body's best interests to lay still as possible with his eyes tightly closed.

"Maybe," he thought sluggishly " they will go away."

A vaguely familiar male voice floated above his head, followed by a firm one he decided he didn't like. Someone he almost knew spoke out, to be answered by a voice that seemed to reach out and caress him.

" At least the bleeding has stopped."

It was the male voice.

'_ His chest will soon heal over.'_

That voice rang right inside his skull, bringing on an instant massive head ache.

" While Ore Sama appreciates everyone's help, I would like to be alone with Jiroh now!"

Within, Jiroh squirmed at the proud command for it was that voice again; the one that seemed to love him.

" Atobe, show some gratitude."

The stern voice. Jiroh had an overwhelming urge to kick its owner.

" Come on all of you." said the familiar male tone to the sound of moving feet and rustling clothes that indicated activity. Then came the sounds of sullen muttering as the same voice rang out in slight exasperation. " Let's leave the love birds alone."

" Mori," commanded a new, authoritative tone." Shishido, Tezuka. A word if you please..."

The voices trailed off and Jiroh sensed a large group moving away. For a long moment, he let the names mull over in his mind and he strongly felt that somewhere, at some time he had once known those names. Head reeling, he gave up trying to remember as he let his mind drift in the dark silence that become his world.

He could just barely hear the loving voice speaking as it pleaded for him to open his eyes, but it filtered slowly through his senses as a faint hum that steadily grew distant then faded out altogether.

Stepping out of the shadows, he entered a forest meadow where many of his own kind grazed peacefully among a herd of proud red deer. Head held high, he strode between the gleaming coats of his fellow Kirin as the mythic equines glanced up then resumed feeding. Jiroh had no idea of their names or what he was doing in such place, but it was peaceful and he had an overpowering urge to never leave.

Reaching the far end of the clearing, he came upon two Kirin who fully lifted their heads to regard him steadily. The largest of the pair had a coat of dappled steel grey, his amber-gold eyes staring with tender pride while his small companion blinked her large purple orbs and smiled warmly as the sun light shone on her gleaming chestnut hide.

" Welcome home, my little Dreamer."

Extending his neck, Jiroh's nostrils flared as he took in the mare's scent and his voice left his mouth in an astonished whisper. " Mother? Is it really you?"

Nodding and smiling, the female Kirin stepped lightly up to the startled youngster to tenderly brush her head against her son's. Turning to the tall stallion, he then muttered with awe; " Father?"

" Yes." he regally replied.

Tossing his head, Jiroh laughed as he reared then sprang about with giddy delight as he sang; " My parents! My REAL parents! I've found you at last!" Prancing up to his mother, he laid his head on her back; his eyes blissfully closing as he declared he would never leave them again.

" But Dreamer," she said as she deliberately moved away from him. " What is best for you?"

Trying to stand at her side, he stopped to gaze at her in puzzled confusion. " What do you mean? It's best for me to stay right here!" Feeling very tired, he yawned and lay down to rest. Leaning over his son, the stallion spoke in wise tone.

" But is it the right way to be? Little Dreamer, you haven't found what your looking for."

A distant feeling of despair drifted on the wind to float into his heart and call him to wakefulness. Heaving back onto his feet, Jiroh let his gaze rove over the grazing herd then he raised his eyes to the sky. Somewhere in the distance, a voice called to him; filling him a fire of unbearable need that he knew would consume him if he stayed in the meadow much longer.

" Father, I can see the clear blue sky and hear the one who calls. I want to stay, but I also want to fly."

" No one may have a perfect life." he replied while also staring at the heavens. " No matter what you do."

" Yes." agreed Jiroh. Turning his head, he looked deep into his father's eyes. " Can I truly find my place in the human world?"

Nudging his withers with a soft muzzle, Tekeo stepped back to smile. " Everything is up to you. Go Little Dreamer... awaken to your one true love as he leads you to tomorrow."

For a long moment, Jiroh stood in silence as he savoured his parents tender caresses then he stepped back as they faded away in a soft blaze of golden light. All about him, the other Kirin smiled, bowed, then disappeared. Finding himself only in the company of a great red stag, he followed the creature as it vaulted into the sky; his heart heavy while his soul sung in its joy.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shadows lengthened as the day drew to a close. Atobe had finally left Jiroh's side to trade quiet words with his team mates and friends. By now, Raidon would be aware of the Kirin's disappearance and the group were tense as they discussed their next move.

" If he shows up here I will fight him." Growled Atobe. " He has done something to Jiroh..I can feel it!"

" So can I." added Otori grimly. " I have never felt easy about our king."

" He is overbearing and cruel." remarked Shishido with a flip of his brown wings. " I hate him."

" But as long as he is Lord of the Hikari, he will hold power over our lives." answered Tezuka firmly

" The question now is, " remarked Oshitari while stroking Gakuto's glossy black neck. " how do we protect Jiroh from here on?"

" I could give him something to remember." said Wakashi as he rustled his arm-like wings. " And as I'm not a true dragon..."

" I will not permit it." cut in Tezuka.

" If anyone is to fight him it will be me." declared Atobe with all the dignity he could muster.

" No." broke in a new voice as its owner walked up behind him. " I'll fight him on my own."

Absent mindedly waving a hand, Atobe failed to notice many surprised expressions as he dismissed the speaker. " Do not interrupt Ore Sama Jiroh.." Brain suddenly catching up to his mouth, he spun around to come face to face with a wide awake and grinning Kirin.

Words totally failing the smooth talking, proud Hikari, Atobe simply wrapped his arms around his team mates neck as tears of relief slid unheeded from his eyes. Voicing a soft nicker, Jiroh whispered; " I love you."

Gazing joyfully into the eyes of the one he loved, the silver-haired youth was about to reply when three dragons reared onto their haunches to hiss a low pitched warning. A golden globe of light swiftly descended to reveal the glowering form of Radion and two of his highest ranking generals.

Instantly, he flung out a hand to imperiously announce; " Keigo Atobe, you are under arrest! And _you!_" he snapped as he then flung the arm at Tezuka, " will confine yourself to your human dwelling until such time as I deal with you!" Striding up to a sword wielding Atobe, he then demanded the Kirin be immediately handed over to him.

" I am not your property!"

Swinging about, Raidon's startled expression lasted all of a few seconds before his lips curved into a pleased smirk. Lifting his hand, he reminded the defiant Kirin in a dangerously silken tone; " And do you think you have a choice beast? Come here..NOW!"

" No." said Jiroh with equal calm as his horn glowed with a strange blue fire. " A friend has passed to me the power to resist your mind control. If you want me, fight me."

" Jiroh!" gasped Atobe with shock as Raidon summoned his sword to his hand. " I can't allow you to..."

" _You_ cannot _allow?_" growled the Kirin. But then, there was no time for further talk as the Hikari Lord swung his blade. Rearing, Jiroh slammed his horn forcefully against it. Blade met horn with an earsplitting crash that rang through the trees and sent panicked flocks of birds fleeing to the sky. Planting all four feet, Jiroh bared his teeth then pushed hard. A powerful flick of his head and Raidon's sword whirred through the air to fade from sight.

Taking three quick steps back, Raidon's astonishment lasted only a heart beat before he surrounded the Kirin with a cage of light. Chuckling cruelly as the equine raged hopelessly against it, he prepared to send his captive directly back to his realm, when a tight sensation of something unseen squeezed at his chest; causing him to gasp with fear and pain as he turned to hunt out the source.

Twin orbs of ocean blue blazed with slivery light as the honey-brown hair surrounding them blew upwards. A power such as the Hikari lord had never experienced radiated from the 'Blood' in a deadly wave of wind that threatened to tear him apart, but flinging both hands at Fuji, he caught the surprised teen in second cage of light. Voicing a triumphant howl of mocking laughter, he cried out; " Both are now mine! Rei! Raikiri! Take these snivelling creatures back to my kingdom!" Turning to Atobe, he curled his lip as a new light sword flared to life in his hands. " You I'll settle right here... there's no need to take you back..."

Both light cages suddenly erupted in a massive up serge of energy, then exploded in a flaring fireball that caused the Hikari lord to fling his arms over his face then flinch back from a sight he had never expected to see. Encased in glowing blue light, Fuji strode from his broken containment field to stalk towards Raidon; one hand upraised as the tightness gripped him a second time. Coughing and choking, he staggered back as he spat a vile curse then charged the 'Blood' ; sword poised to run the youth through as his gold flecked green eyes gleamed with death.

But as the blue light flared outwards, Raidon was thrown back. Performing a mid air flip, the lord of the upper realm threw his own beam of pure white light that slammed directly against Fuji's energy field. Gritting his teeth, the 'Blood' held off the powerful attack. There was a great _crump_ of an explosion that flung both combatants through the air and instantly regaining his feet, Fuji looked around for his enemy; but Radion and his followers had gone.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Stalking savagely into his throne room, Raidon swept down its glittering length to pass through a door set at its further most eastern end. His still smoldering robes brushing his legs and holding his right hand palm up so a glowing ball of white fire lit his way, he began to descend a spiral stair case that wound its way down to absolute darkness.

On reaching the chamber far below, Raidon paused at the foot of the stairs; his lip curling in distaste at the huge openness and dankness of the icy void. Something very large moved just off to his left and swinging his body about, he noticed the faint gleam of a massive foot reflecting the light. His gaze travelling upwards, the Hikari ruler saw two eyes shining in the inky black high above then a deep, yet smooth voice spoke in an oily tone; " So the horned pony has escaped? And some stupid human beat you? Well, had you allowed me to help you..."

" No one, but no one is to know you are here!" Raidon shot back in anger. " But no matter. He has somehow gained a far greater strength he previously never possessed and that will make him a far greater prize once I have him again. Yes, the Kirin and the 'Blood' both. But.." he held up an imperious finger as his mouth quirked into a mean smirk. " ...you my friend are about to embark on a voyage of revenge. The dragon lord has defied me and once I have stripped him of his power..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The school week began and between study and tennis, life was busy for the Seigaku Mythic Brotherhood. However, there was still the undercurrent of tension and a watchful vigil on the sky.

Fuji caught up with Tezuka once he had left Ryuzaki's office and swore to stand by him no matter what the future held for them. Gripping his racket firmly in his left hand, the proud captain almost smiled at the concerned 'Blood' before lifting his sad eyes to the heavens. Wind rose to tug playfully at his hair and toy with his clothes and when he finally spoke, he was so quiet that Fuji had to strain his ears to hear him.

" Fuji...don't be afraid. Raidon cannot take me. I'm... free."

End of Chronicle.

Coming soon! He is the mightiest of his kind. Proud, eternal, he has lived since time began. His well ordered life is about to change...

Next Chronicle: Rebounding Echo's.

Note: For those how think Yasashiku sounds familiar, he should! He is the father of a well known Rikkadi player. Yet, another crossbreed, but one held in high esteem...


	31. Rebounding Echo's

WARNING!

This is it! The moment you have been waiting for... The Tezuka-Fuji heat! If you do not like the idea of them getting loving, do not read! You have thus been warned.

Tristripe: Well of course the good guys kick arse! Sad thing is, Raidon will need a lot more as he conspires with someone who isn't Aion... Atobe _must_ pull that "ore sama" stuff as his fallen family pride is firmly intergrated within his very blood! After reading THIS chapter, I think Tezuka will hate anyone touching _his_ Fuji...

Alaena Flame Dragonstar: Raidon is the Hikari in question all right! As for his "Partener in crime", look to an earlier chronicle for the clue and remember; whoever it was he was talking is _very large..._

DnKs Girls: Oh hell yes! Fuji is AWESOME! Die Raidon, DIE! Bwahahaha... But it will take some time. Politics! Sheesh!

Ruji: As you know from our MSN convo's, your long awaited Tezuka-Fuji-ness is HERE! Hope this chapter makes your day...

Eien no Kaze: As far as most of the Mythic Brotherhood knows, Yukimura is all Elf. However, he is in fact Part Elf! His Hikari blood makes him a prince who is revered by his clan. More on this later...

Yoshikochan: Time for some tender loving before the next dose of angst.

Kagome Girl 21: Thanks for the E-Mail review! I think poor FF Net must have had one HELL of a bug...

Rubymoon 17: Hello? Poke.. You are a little quiet these days. Hope to catch you on MSN!

Disclaimer: Why is it Tora Macaw does not own Prince of Tennis? Why is it she writes us as mythical creatures? Why must there be disclaimers? Why? Why? Why? (Why are there no PRINTS of Tennis?) DAVID! THWAP!

Heart Of Dragon Gold.. Chronicle Ten: " Rebounding Echo's"

Story: Tora Macaw

Chapter One

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fuji! A new image of him fighting against Raidon washed over the peaceful one of the 'Blood' grooming his wing to drive the pleasant thoughts out of his head to replace them with feelings of deep foreboding and sitting bolt upright in his chair, Tezuka envisioned the brief battle.

Furious at seeing the Hikari lord about to reclaim Jiroh after going to so much effort to save him, (plus his own entrapment) the 'Blood' had defended the Kirin and following a quick skirmish Fuji had won. But as Tezuka pushed to his feet and strolled into his kitchen to prepare breakfast, he was convinsed it was but a very small victory.

For some unknown reason Raidon had fled, but the ancient dragon king believed beyond a shadow of a doubt had the Hikari ruler continued the fight he would have made mince meat out of the young true 'Blood'. The very thought made him shudder.

At that time, everyone had been jubilant. Jiroh had bolted into hiding the moment Fuji had freed him and was now safely back in Atobe's care... but for how long? Shishido had called the Tensai a hero and boldly declared that Raidon would never bother them again, but Tezuka, Kabaji and Atobe knew better. From long experience, the trio knew with absolute certainty that the upper realm tyrant was casually biding his time and would strike right when the 'Blood' or Jiroh would least expect it.

His simple breakfast of cereal, toast, rice and juice ready, Tezuka carried it back to his living room and sat once more in his favourite chair to eat. Spooning cereal into his mouth, the regal youth chewed slowly; all his keen dragon senses on high alert. _They_ were coming for him and soon. Eating some rice, he wondered if Kabaji and Shishido would also be sharing his fate. After all, they too had invaded the upper realm to rescue Jiroh. But Tezuka had already made his plans and they _would _be spared. Swallowing some juice, he strongly felt the other mthyics involved were too weak to be considered a threat and would also escape punishment; unless Raidon went after them for no other reason than a cranky mood. Fudomine, he hadn't even seen and Tezuka knew Raidon wasn't about to declare war on the vast population lower realms just to find a handful of demons responsible for the destructive storm. As irritating as it was, he would let that matter rest..at least, for now.

" Well no matter." he thought as he slipped his toast between his teeth. " I'll save them too, but it's Fuji I need to protect the most... and I know how to placate Raidon." Sighing, Tezuka recalled the short conversation that had taken place between them before; then after practice and what had followed the day after. " I'm free." he had told the youth just prior to stepping onto the court. Such bold words. Shaking his head, he reflected upon them.

The whole world had once been his play ground and his only worries had been filling his belly or making sure his subjects were content. But then, the humans and the Dark Hunters had risen. His own kind were pushed to the brink of extinction, their freedom gone. As king, he would do anything, give up anything... to keep the last of them safe. Anything, but one thing alone.

Finishing his breakfast, his mind returned to thoughts of Fuji. He, Tezuka would risk all for as pleasant sensations crept through his body in memory of the tenderness they had shared a scant twenty four hours ago...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

" I love you."

With pratice over and the others gone, Tezuka merely pushed at his glasses in response to Fuji's bold statement, then calmly continued to pack up his tennis bag.

" Did you hear me?"

Neatly folding his spare shirt then stowing it the large Seigaku bag beside his racket, Tezuka murmured a low; " I hear you."

Fuji's breath hissed as he breathed in, his tension rising as his captain turned his back.

" At least look at a person when they tell you they love you."

The sound of a zipper closing cut through the softly spoken words and straightening, Tezuka looped the strap over one shoulder so the bag fell neatly into place against his back. " I cannot love you in return." Stepping around a bench, he strode for the club room door.

Leaping to his side, the Tensai placed a hand on the taller teen's upper arm. Hazel-gold eyes briefly rolled side ways, then flicked forward once more. Free hand pushed into his jacket pocket, the captain stated; " You are being foolish Fuji."

Withdrawing his hand, Fuji leaned his back against a row of lockers to sadly bow his head and quietly inform his sneakers; " Tezuka, I love you. I hope that, one day..." trailing off, he directed his glance to the region just below the hem of Tezuka's jacket framed by twin ropes of dangling white cord. His sorrowful gaze then floated over the word "Seigaku" where it flowed down Tezuka's leg from just below his slender hip.

" I would thank you to address your remarks to my face." said Tezuka sternly as the smallest ghost of a smile played across his lips. Twin orbs of cerulean rolled up to meet eyes shielded by oval optical enhancers and lifting a sneaker shod foot, the proud teenager moved out once more. Passing his despondent team mate, he said in a matter-of-fact tone; " Remember, I'm not human. Things will always be 'different' between us."

Pushing away from the lockers, Fuji walked slowly in his captain's wake as he muttered; " I see no difference."

The four words were almost inaudible, yet Tezuka heard them as if shouted. Stopping only long enough for the 'Blood' to draw level with him, the disguised dragon king motioned for Fuji to walk just before him.

Leaving the club rooms behind them, they strolled side by side; Tezuka's large sports bag the only thing between them as they left their school in silence.

Gazing up at the setting sun where golden, purple and scarlet clouds blazed above the tree tops in a pale blue sky, Fuji lifted a hand to shade his eyes as sun shine beamed through the waving leaves; dappling the youth's face with a rippling pattern of light and shadow. Stealing a glance sideways, his breath caught in his throat as the broken cluster of varying shades coated Tezuka's upper body; wrapping him up in a soft warm glow and catching the blond highlights in his hair as it moved about in the gentle breezes.

Head held high he strode majestically along the tree lined path, somewhat oblivious to his team mate's scrutiny as his mind dwelled upon the events of the past fortnight. Ryoma's abduction, his miraculous return and his soul bind to Momo jostled with thoughts of Jiroh, while worry over Raidon's certain wrath wed to plans for the upcoming Kanto tournament along with the match against Hyotei Gakuen AND the great pile of home work his teachers had _so_ thoughtfully heaped upon him. Looming over all like the mountain he was named after, was the wonder of just how on earth he was going to cope with Fuji's feelings towards him. True enough his dragon body was reacting, but his mind firmly kept up its resistance.

A low, sad sound right near his shoulder filtered through his thoughts and half turning his head, he glanced down on the one who troubled his mind the most. For a long moment the eyes of the 'Blood' held his gaze, the beautiful unearthly glitter marred by unshed tears coupled to extreme longing as he raised his left hand to lightly grip Tezuka's right wrist. " Tezuka, please."

Voicing a low hum, the captain jerked his arm away then continued to walk calmly. Too many times now he had let Fuji touch him causing the lord of the dragon's to wish to be held no longer as to him, such embraces or caresses seemed to smack of possession and with his wild heart beating with a fierce desire for freedom, Tezuka's steps carried him further; the gap becoming a yawning chasm that Fuji feared would never be breached.

His slender frame shaking with despair, the Tensai lifted his head to glare at his captain's retreating back. The force of the powerful stare hit Tezuka squarely between his shoulder blades, but resettling his bag the regal youth kept on walking. Something snapped within the 'Blood' then. Tezuka was his and he belonged to Tezuka alone. Determined to make him see it, Fuji sprinted up to his captain's side then leapt in front of him. His spine snapping ram rod straight, Tezuka glared down his nose in a manner that normally made both humans and mythics alike want to run for their lives. But Fuji firmly stood his ground, his open palms pressed against the taller youth's strong chest then with a gasping sob, he threw his arms about him; his face buried into the hollow of Tezuka's shoulder.

Ignoring the iron-like tension that sprang into his captain's body and his sharp intake of breath, Fuji spoke from the depths of his soul.

" I love you. I don't care what you are.. I love you.. Kunimistu Tezuka."

Heaving a heavy sigh, Tezuka slid his right hand under Fuji's jaw then gently lifted the youth's chin to study his shimmering eyes. At that moment in time, he experienced a dangerous melting in his ancient, stony heart yet his common sense prevailed to firmly push such foolish notions aside. Fuji was a human and he himself an immortal dragon. While true the youth was completely different to normal humans he would only live two hundred years at best and to one who had lived since before the dawning of humans... and would continue to do so long after they were all extinct, Fuji's insignificant life was but like a blink of an eye to him. Regretfully, Tezuka realized that despite an impossible prophecy he _must_ make the boy see this and force him to get on with his life.

Placing both hands on Fuji's shoulders, Tezuka took a small step back; carefully easing his body away and opening a small gap between them. " Syusuke" he said gently. "Look at me. Mark this and remember."

Turning his head, Tezuka opened his mouth. A thin jet of scarlet flame shot from his lips, turning the air in front of him into a shimmering heat haze; but Fuji stubbornly refused to alter his feelings as he smiled at the unearthly display and snapping his jaw shut, Tezuka glared sternly down at the youth still holding onto him. Hazel-gold orbs locked onto gleaming cerulean ones and for several heart beats, the optical senses fought a ferocious battle of stare down; neither side willing to yield to the other. Tezuka was finally the first one to look away, but his voice flowed from his lips like ice as he stared off over the top of Fuji's head.

" Fuji. You cannot love a dragon."

Tightening his grip, Fuji snuggled against Tezuka as he whispered; " Dragon you maybe, but I love whom I love."

The breezes stirred up the trees causing leaves to drift down or swirl around them in lazy circles. Somewhere close by, an owl hooted to welcome the dusk as the sun slipped below the horizon. Street lights snapped into life and in the deepening shadows, two young males gazed into each others eyes.

After a long time, Tezuka broke the spell by firmly speaking. " Then I see I must convince you that your love is a fools dream."

Dropping his arms to his sides, Fuji cocked his head to one side as his undefeated serene smile hid the fact that his heart was slowly braking as he replied; " Saa... you will never convince me. I love you... Tezuka."

Voicing a low pitched grunt, Tezuka gazed up at the dark sky then flicked his wrist up to study his watch. " Now isn't the time, but straight after school tomorrow I _will convince you!_ " Turning away, he added over his shoulder; " Make certain you pack warm clothing."

Watching his captain stroll away without so much as another word or backward glance, Fuji's mind clutched at the looming straw that was tomorrow as his soul flooded with hope.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Staring in wide-eyed wonderment, Fuji drank in the incredible view has he stood in a vast field of knee high emerald grass. Completely surrounding the setting, the glorious panorama of glistening snow capped mountains was laid out before him while the sky above was a perfect, cobalt blue with wind borne clouds scudding across its boundless expanse. Overwhelmed by natures beauty at its best, the honey-haired Tensai felt has if he was standing on the very roof of the world; a secret, wonderfully pristine place that had been created just for him. Thankful for the protection his heavy parka gave him against the extreme cold he wrapped his scarf a little firmer about his neck, took several photos then turned to gape at Tezuka in awe.

His captain had led him to the silent club rooms half an hour before practice was due to end, bid him to quickly change, then whisked him through an unpleasant dark void to this place far from prying human eyes. Warning him to keep his face averted, Tezuka had jogged to the far end of the meadow. In answer to his call, Fuji had turned; only to be dazzled by the incredible brilliance that was Tezuka's true self and although he had seen it twice before, his breath caught in his throat as he gazed gently upon the mighty dragon.

Radiant scales of pure bright gold completely covered his huge horse-like body, sinuous serpentine neck, long whip-like tail and four strong legs; each one the height of a fully grown African bull elephant. Two enormous wings of golden sail unfolded to stand out from his shoulders as the majestic creature stood on its hind legs and as Tezuka lifted his head, a thunderous roar erupted from his throat to roll off across the mountains; echoing from craggy peak to shaded valley as the sound rebounded deafeningly in the watching 'Blood's' ears.

Staying upright the dragon swiftly strode toward Fuji then extending his neck, he blew a great jet of fire at the distant sky; the Tensai feeling the intense heat even at his current distance. Closing his huge jaws, the dragon king lightly dropped to all fours then walked with a light, easy grace for one so large.

Reaching the smiling youth, he noticed how Fuji studied him with great interest and stood in silence to allow him to complete his scrutiny. Open orbs that rivaled the heavens carefully observed the two slender horns that swept up from the back of his head as they poked out from the thick covering of golden-brown hair, just as it looked on the human Tezuka's proud head. But what intrigued Fuji the most was his eyes for whatever his form, those piercing hazel-gold orbs were exactly the same.

The study over, Tezuka lowered the horse-like head larger than Fuji's own torso until he was staring straight into the Tensai's face and raising a slightly trembling hand, Fuji carefully laid it upon the dragon's huge squared off muzzle just behind the first of his twin nose horns to whisper reverently; " You are so beautiful Lord Dragon." Wrapping both arms around the creature's face, Fuji rested his own face upon the incredibly soft, warm skin free of scales and rubbed his cheek against it while saying; " I love you Tezuka."

Large hazel-gold orbs blinked then very carefully, Tezuka withdrew his face from Fuji's embrace and settling his vast body his voice rolled out of him like distant thunder. " I'm lord of the dragons Fuji. I will live forever and you cannot love me."

Rubbing his moist eyes with a gloved hand the 'Blood' firmly declared; " It makes no difference to me. I love you."

Arching his neck Tezuka steadily regarded the youth as clouds of steam curled from his nose and mouth. " Then you are a fool, but we shall discuss this later." Swinging his head up to gaze skywards, he stated; " I hear the call of my own kind."

" Who?" His own eyes searching the empty sky, Fuji growled within as he wondered who was about to encroach on what he had hoped to be a private time with his captain and hoping whoever it was would leave quickly, he stared at Tezuka as he reared up to let out a hauntingly beautiful musical bugle that reverberated throughout his body.

A heartbeat later a second huge dragon surrounded by a flight of glowing Hikari popped into existence, then swooped in to land beside them. Touching down lightly for all its great mass, it strode gracefully forwards; its weight balanced mainly on thick curving talons. Although not as big as Tezuka the creature was still impressive, its bronze scales gleaming in the sunshine as it bowed before the gold then the pair touched their curved wings in a formal greeting.

Snorting jets of black smoke as the attending angel folk paid homage to the dragon ruler, Kabaji turned his fiery orange eyes onto Fuji. A sly smile curved his jaws, then he cocked a heavy black eyebrow at his king. '_ So this is how you take your team mates on field trips. Interesting!'_

" This is not a field trip." Tezuka snorted in response. " I have bought the 'Blood' here for.. a special education." Looking around at the Hikari, he then asked; " Why are you here and where is Atobe?"

'_I'm here to relax, same as you. Atobe is training for the Kanto game.'_ Leaning close, he smugly declared; '_He IS going to beat you!'_

" We shall see." was the proud reply as Tezuka turned his attention back to a staring Fuji. Dipping his great head he murmured a polite " Excuse me." before sitting up on his haunches to air his concerns over Raidon's coming actions. " He will arrest us and with us out of the way he will reclaim Jiroh and perhaps kill Atobe. But... " Glancing at the nervous angel folk, he knew they were just as apprehensive and he was grateful for their silent support. " ... I have a plan that will stop him."

' _It's dangerous So kumtah pnudran.'_ said Kabaji in a hushed mind tone. '_I'm aware he cannot refuse. But the consequences...'_ A great shudder rippled throughout him and he lowered his head to blink miserably.

" He wont kill me.. much as I feel he would like too." Extending a wing so it hung stiffly over Kabaji's body, he solemnly told him; " I'm aware of the consequences _ldnuhk lmyf_, but you must now swear to me not to oppose my action and to protect all those in my care should I be... absent."

Sitting quietly in the grass as the dragon's spoke between themselves, Fuji was surprised when the great bronze reared onto his hind legs, spread his wings wide and held both front feet before him so his talons curved upwards. Opening his mouth, he spoke aloud.

" Du ui ebmatka drec lumt raynd."

Dropping back to all fours, he then swept his wings forward so they hovered over Fuji. " Ora pmuut E femm bnualo" he stated firmly before folding his wings and lowering his muzzle to the puzzled Tensai. '_The 'Blood I will protect.'_ he translated seriously as unshed tears glimmered in his orange orbs.

The pact made, Tezuka regally thanked the bronze and ignored Fuji's anxious inquiry to extend a large wing and begin to lick it.

Craning his head back he knew that something major was brewing but sensing the gold did not wish to discuss it, Fuji stared up at the huge dragon towering over him as he let the matter rest. In his own mind he had already decided to protect his captain and if Raidon wished to punish the gold, he would have to go through him first.

Assuming a mask of serene normality, he removed a glove to run his hand over one of Tezuka's huge curving hind claws. It felt like a hard, warm stone; smooth to the touch and smiling in his calm way he quietly sat upon it. Looking up, he found himself studying the dragon's smooth belly scales with fascination. Resembling soft leather, he tentatively reached out to touch them and discovered that for all a dragon's tough scaled armour, their undersides were quite vulnerable.

Running his hand over a section that bulged out near the base of Tezuka's belly, he suddenly became aware that his captain had frozen and was eyeing him with a mixture of shock and disbelief. Kabaji guffawed, watching Hikari blushed and it abruptly dawned a crimson faced Fuji that his hand lingered on a bodily feature similar to a _sheath _normally found under male dogs.

Stammering out a quick apology Fuji snatched his hands behind him, then hid his wickedly grinning face by bowing his head so his hair concealed his somewhat smug expression.

For the gold dragon the effect of the touch was electric, for it had been ten thousand years since he had last experienced any sexual contact and the 'Blood's' innocent caress was sending a profound emotional storm coursing through his body. Glaring at a grinning Kabaji, Tezuka regained control over his wildly beating heart by lying flat on his belly to hide his mild arousal and winced a little at the mild ache forming in his neither regions as with immense dignity he pretended to groom his front toes.

An itch started up on the back of his neck and grumbling under his breath he twisted around, trying to reach the spot with his tongue; but he couldn't quite reach. Next, he firmly rustled his wings but the movement failed to bring relief. " Well at least it's stopping something else." he thought privately as Kabaji's voice sounded in his mind. '_Itch?'_

" In a place I can't reach. Scratch it for me."

'_No' _ Kabaji sounded smug. '_Get the 'Blood' to do it.'_

'_What!'_ Staring at the bronze dragon's innocent face with hostile suspicion, he finally lowered his head to Fuji as he watched the exchange curiously. " Fuji, please assist me."

" Saa... of course!" Caressing the large muzzle he placidly asked; " What can I do?"

Bobbing his head as if nervous, Tezuka replied carefully. " I have an itch I can't reach. Normally.." he indicated the ring of Hikari with a wing gesture then forged ahead. "... I would have them attend me but..."

" You want me to scratch you?" cut in Fuji with an eagerness he had no intention of hiding. " Just tell me where."

For a long moment Tezuka wondered if he was doing the right thing, but the itch nagged with its persistent message and resigning himself to his fate he laid his head and neck flat against the ground. Indicating the place half way between his wings by jabbing at it with a wing tip he closed his eyes as Fuji leaned over him.

A rough patch of flaky skin marred otherwise flawless golden skin between glowing metallic scales and Fuji reached out to touch it, his fingertips gently rubbing as Tezuka hissed then asked; "What do you see?"

"Saa... your skin is flaking in this spot."

Nodding, Tezuka reached out with his tail to snag his discarded tennis jacket from its place in the long grass. Swinging it up so it dangled before Fuji's face, Tezuka instructed; " The left pocket. The oil bottle. Please rub some onto my neck."

Dipping his right hand into the indicated pocket, Fuji withdrew a small ornate glass bottle and held it up for inspection. Viscous liquid the colour of clear amber lapped lazily within its confines as little sparkles of amethyst, emerald and sapphire floated freely within. Carefully pulling free the cork, he then lifted to his nose to breath in the sweet herbal scent. Intrigued, he stripped off both gloves then poured a small amount onto the patchy skin; his fingers gently working it in as they steadily moved in a slow, circular motion.

A low rumble of pleasure rolled out of the dragon lord's throat as he voiced a contented sigh. " I feel some relief. Fuji, you have... gentle hands."

" Oh yes." he thought as a tender smile lit up his face. " Gentle hands that long to do so much more..."

Several minutes past by, in which Fuji concentrated on rubbing the warm oil into Tezuka's dragon skin while silently plotting his next move. Beneath his hands the relaxed monarch kept up a low rumbling and at length, Fuji spoke in a husky tone as a burning need began to consume him. " If you were a human right now, I could give you a very soothing massage."

One large eye opened and Tezuka turned to head as he considered his team mates words. To change from his true form out in the wilderness would be risky, but he could feel no trace of an enemy nearby; nor was Raidon coming for him...yet. Perhaps a massage was just what he needed to soothe both mind and body before having to face up to his coming ordeal and feeling his soul whimper its distress he gave in to Fuji's suggestion.

" You truly do have gentle hands so I'll do as you suggest. Step back please."

Fuji's normally closed lids flew open, revealing ocean blue orbs as his heart leapt in his chest. Watching in fascination as a warm, golden glow rose up to completely engulf the dragon's massive body, Fuji saw him swiftly begin to shrink; then change. Scales smoothed out into pale-gold human skin, while wings and tail faded away to vanish altogether. Tezuka's long muzzle compacted to morph into the handsome face Fuji knew so well and with the transformation complete, the teenage captain of Seigaku lay face down on the flattened grass; his head pillowed on his folded arms, eyes lightly closed.

Taking in the sight with a knowing leer, Kabaji called silently to the staring Hikari and took them away to the far end of the meadow. Caught up drinking in the sight of Tezuka's perfect naked body, Fuji was no longer aware of the bronze's existence let alone the Hikari as they all made a surreptitious departure; only Tezuka mattered now, for he was the only living thing in the entire world.

Resting comfortably, Tezuka quietly entreated; " Do more."

Do more. The words sent a blast of dry heat through Fuji's lungs, setting his senses aflame and drawing a deep, steadying breath he sent his fine boned oily fingers gliding over the smooth surface of Tezuka's body. With a light pressure he traced the firm, well defined muscles beneath the skin; starting at the small of his back, then flaring his thumbs out to cover the caps of his shoulders. His captain had a finely tuned athletes body that neatly disguised his true nature; all untamed energy, raw power and Fuji sensed from the dragon king's relaxed demeanour, unexplored sensuality right at his very fingertips.

Pressing his thumbs together, Fuji dragged them down; then up either side of Tezuka's spine. Smiling at the pleased rumbling resulting from his ministrations, the Tensai then gently kneaded the muscles of the regal youth's upper back and broad shoulders.

A long, contented sigh flowed from his captain's lips causing Fuji's open eyes to glow.

Applying a little more oil, he ran his hands in a long, leisurely caress up Tezuka's sides then his fingertips slid low to stroke the edges of his chest. A tiny shiver ran from his shoulders downwards and hazel-gold orbs opened as he became alert. With his smoldering gaze on his partner's face, Fuji slid his hands slowly down Tezuka's sides then cupped his buttocks to massage firmly.

In a sudden rush, Tezuka realized this was no mere rub down.. he was being _seduced! _ Pushing up with an explosive cry, Tezuka knocked aside Fuji's hands and swiftly curled around to face the Tensai on his knees. Teeth bared, a cloud of steam streaming from his nostrils, he curved his body to hide himself from Fuji's hungry gaze.

" What do you think your doing!" he snarled as Fuji voiced a silvery laugh.

" Just soothing your body Lord Dragon."

" Trying to seduce me!" Tezuka shot back as his outraged gaze locked onto Fuji's warmly glowing eyes.

The sight of those incredible cerulean orbs drinking in his nudity knocked his wits into a turmoil and he knew he should have never allowed it. By dropping his guard, Fuji had slipped unchallenged straight into the cold, hard chamber of his heart to light a blazing fire within. Yet despite his fury, Tezuka felt the undeniable signs of arousal rising within as a hot tirade of sensation that threatened to drown him.

Leaning forward, Tezuka's feral eyes held Fuji's softly gleaming ones; then he breathed a cloud of steam full into the youth's face. To Fuji, the sweet smelling vapour felt wonderfully warm and for the first time since arriving in the isolated mountain meadow, he became aware of the frigid environment. Closing his eyes, he sighed with pleasure as the warmth cascaded over him.

Jerking back just a little, Tezuka said quietly; " Your not afraid of me?"

" No" whispered Fuji as he raised a hand to stroke the side of his captain's face.

" Then what of this?" standing on his knees, Tezuka lifted his own hands to drag them down Fuji's back. With his arms fully around the 'Blood' but not quite embracing him, the proud youth turned his head to breath a jet of flame that seared the tops of the grass. " Does that make you fear me?"

" No" Fuji breathed, his blue eyes holding Tezuka's own. Those molten pools of hazel-gold flooded with a sudden hunger and lifting his hands to his captain's shoulders, Fuji slid them down his naked sides to tightly clasp his waist. " I love you Tezuka. You can never frighten me because I know you would never hurt me."

Giving into his body's urgings, Tezuka laid his lips alongside Fuji's ear while easing his strong hands within the Tensai's jacket as he said in a husky whisper; " But I may do so." Delicately nibbling on the folds of the ear so shocked shivers coursed throughout him, Tezuka told a quivering Fuji; " It's dangerous to love a dragon."

" Then.." gasped the 'Blood' as he slid his arms tight about Tezuka, his back arching and head falling back as his partner carefully nipped his way over the exposed flesh of throat and neck. " I'll brave that danger."

" In that case, " rasped Tezuka as he slowly removed Fuji's jacket. " I believe you do not fear my touch."

Watching the sensuous lips as he spoke, a longing surged so powerfully inside Fuji that it took his breath away. Ever so slowly, Tezuka lowered his mouth to Fuji's; centimeter by agonising centimeter, then paused a whiskers length away to blow softly on his lips. The hot, moist steam drowned the 'Blood's' mouth in a swirling, liquid sensation. Then, Tezuka covered the youth's mouth with his; flexing his lips to move in slow, erotic circles that Fuji eagerly returned.

They fully immersed themselves, deepening the kiss as passion flared and their tongues lovingly slid together. Tezuka's hands steadily lowered zippers and toyed with buttons until Fuji's chest was fully exposed then carefully breathing warming clouds of steam to ward off the mountains chill, he sat up; drawing the Tensai with him to remove his upper body clothing.

Laying him down, Tezuka hungrily claimed the youth's lips, his right hand sliding up Fuji's narrow chest to cover a small flat nipple possessively. He then massaged the quivering torso beneath him as his tongue worked in his partner's mouth. A sudden heat that he had never before known swept over him and moaning in ecstasy, Fuji could no longer think; he could only feel as he completely gave himself over to his captain's touch.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The overhead sun shone brightly, while the freezing wind sighed across the meadow and howled through the shadowed mountain passes. Opening his eyes, Fuji rose from languid, love making induced slumber to stare up in wonder at the snow that flew horizontally across the sky but didn't fall to the ground. Extending his 'Blood' senses he slowly became aware of a powerful magic at work, a magic that radiated from the very ground itself.

As his mind contemplated the wonder, Tezuka stirred beside him then sat up to gaze upwards. A howling blizzard raged in deadly fury as their meadow remained untouched and lifting an arm, Fuji indicated the marvel. " How is it the storm doesn't touch here?"

Gently stroking his hair, Tezuka then lightly traced the muscles of Fuji's naked back as he answered calmly. " It is due to the lingering powers of the Hikari." Wrapping his arm about his lover, Tezuka breathed a great cloud of warming steam, then held the beautiful Tensai close. " Many eons ago, a great battle between the lower and upper realms occurred here in this very meadow. Many brave souls perished here, yet their powers remain."

Snuggling into Tezuka's incredible warmth, Fuji mulled over the words in his mind then asked; " A great battle. Do you... see it?"

" I fought in it." replied Tezuka with far away look.

Cuddled against his lover Fuji whispered into his ear; " I'm grateful you survived."

" So am I." murmured Tezuka as he handed Fuji his clothing and cast about for his own. " Get dressed Fuji. Dragon blood also litters this field and I wish to show you something."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

With his right arm around Fuji's body, Tezuka lead him across the meadow. Kabaji lumbered up to join them and Tezuka pointed out the many strange plants dotting the waving grass.

" Those black Orchids are from the blood of noble Thleerum, while the dark purple ones are from lower ranked commoners." Indicating with his left index finger, he then showed Fuji some dried, sickly looking black vines that were twisted around large, pure white ferns. " Here is where Hikari and Lyrium... the Dark Hunters.. fell together and over here is where many fell alone."

As the pair strolled through a large patch of snow white ferns, Fuji noticed the attending Hikari circulate slowly among them and make strange symbols over each one as their quiet chanting rose on the air.

" They honour their fallen ancestors." remarked Tezuka in answer to the 'Blood's' silent question. " And two of them honour their comrades as they too fought in the conflict."

" I see." said Fuji softly as he passed them. To the Tensai, the immortal angel folk didn't look a day over thirty and spotting some odd coloured roses poking up from amoung a scattering of dried out vines, Fuji trotted over for a closer look.

Never before had he seen the thorny flowers in such a weird variety of colours. Some were iridescent green, others were a shimmering blue, while others were midnight black. Some were red like a normal rose but of a different hue, as though made from fire and the white roses shone like freshly fallen snow. Turning to question Tezuka, Fuji gasped at the intense pain filling his eyes.

" These," the dragon king said quietly " sprang the blood of my kind."

" Saa.. die they all... die?"

" Not all. Some did survive. Come, look over here."

Slowly crossing the meadow, Tezuka spent a moment casting about while the huge bronze dragon accompanying them closed his eyes and crooned sorrowfully. Crouching, Tezuka called Fuji to join him and slipping a hand carefully beneath shining bronze petals, the regal youth told his lover; " Here the place Kabaji himself took a wound."

Turning to stare at the hulking bronze, Kabaji gave him a sad smile then extended his left hind leg for the Tensai's inspection. A long scar ran along its entire length and moved to compassion, Fuji reached out to give the limb a comforting pat. Spying a gleam of gold just left of the dragon and almost hidden by the long grass, Fuji carefully pushed aside the vegetation; his breath catching in his throat as he stared in wonder at the single, perfect rose of pure gold that grew there.

Hearing Tezuka's footfalls behind him, the honey-haired youth half turned to ask; " And this is..?"

"Mine" answered the proud teenager, his eyes misting over as he gazed into the far distance of his memories. He could see himself surrounded by Lyrium and a few hostile Thleerium as they fought to bring him down but fire thundered from his open jaws; blasting them to ashes and his super heated steam finished off the survivors. Whirling about, he spied two demons locked in mortal combat and hastened to aid the slightly taller of the pair. Both had long white hair, but where one had malicious eyes of purple the other had orbs of ice blue that glowed in a face much like the evil one's own. This was a battle between brothers; a bitter struggle for supremacy for control of Thleer and aided by Lord Jinnai of the Hikari, Adion's forces were gaining the upper hand. Yet still his twin, the Hunter Aion resisted what was slowly becoming a one sided fight as he wielded an enormous sword and rushed at his twin with madness in his eyes.

Leaping in to defend the ruler of Thleer, Tezuka snapped his huge jaws; only to have Aion nimbly leap aside and counter his attack with a devastating slash. Belly scale and flesh had parted in a searing wave of agony and by the time Tezuka had regained his footing the twins were fighting elsewhere and Jinnai was soothing away his pain.

" And after that he vanished." Thought Tezuka sadly as Fuji's emotion filled eyes bought him back to the present time. " Raidon took over and the great pact followed soon after."

Seeing the intense pain haunting Tezuka's eyes, Fuji laid a loving hand on his cheek as tears prickled in his own open orbs. " Where" he asked gently " were you hurt?"

For an answer, Tezuka lowered his track pants then raised his shirt to reveal a thin white line running from groin to hip. Eying it, Fuji recalled seeing it before in the club rooms when changing but he had taken it for an operation scar.

" It appears on every human body I inhabit." Said Tezuka flatly as he readjusted his clothes, his face a solemn mask. " It is a wound from the sword of Aion himself."

" Aion!" gasped Fuji as his eyes turned hard. Through Ryoma's eyes, he knew the savage demon ruler.

Lifting his hazel-gold orbs to the sunset, Tezuka spoke as if dreaming. " He started that war when his brother refused to give him Thleer. They fought, Aion lost. He seized control of Jigoku and has been its ruler ever since."

" Tezuka, " said Fuji as he gazed into his lovers troubled eyes. " I always thought that demons were evil."

A half smile quirked at the captain's lips. " Demons and Hikari. They are not so much as good and evil, but more like light and dark. There are some very good demons that live in Thleer, like Lord Adion and his second in command Chrono. Prince Tachibana and Prince Shinji you already know, along with the rest of Fudomine. They Fuji, are not evil." Nodding, the Tensai quietly agreed and Tezuka spoke on. " The upper realm has its tyrants.. as you have seen. Not all Hikari are good."

"Saa..." All his life Fuji had thought of demons as something to be feared and angels as pure hearted creatures capable only of good. To learn they were somewhat... _human_ in their ways shook up every bit of faith in the ways of the universe he had ever known. But then he reasoned, parents liked to tell their children stories of evil dragons and Tezuka was the noblest dragon he knew. So were most of his followers and Fuji loved him deeply.

His lover had wandered a short distance away and was watching the sky as it slowly darkened. Overhead, the blizzard had died down to leave a few wind tossed flakes swirling lazily against a clear sky of navy blue and filled with glittering stars. The air turned even colder and despite Fuji's heavy clothes he began to shiver violently.

Wrapping his arms about the youth, Tezuka enveloped them in a cloud of warm steam. Brushing aside his hair, Tezuka lightly nibbled the 'Blood's' neck and gently traced his lips along the outer shell of Fuji's left ear. Groaning in response, the Tensai whispered; " I love you."

" Hmmm..." was the reply as the taller youth softly claimed his lips. They shared a lingering kiss then breaking apart, Tezuka gazed into Fuji's eyes. " Dragons don't fall in love Fuji, but one day.. I may.. learn to love you."

Although his lips curved into their normal serene smile, Fuji's soul quivered in distress. He had hoped after the pleasure they had shared Tezuka would fully return his love. But he knew his lover was a wild creature; brother to the wind and clouds and he would continue to love him.. even it remained one sided for ever.

The meadow dissolved around him then disappeared altogether. Darkness surrounded them in a swirling vortex of icy cloud and Fuji felt an unpleasant state of non-existence. He could hear his heart thudding in his ears and clinging tightly to Tezuka he prayed he would soon be able to breath again.

Abruptly, light, breath and feeling returned. He found himself standing in Tezuka's arms within the thick bushes bordering the park land near his home and his captain's voice was speaking. " It's time you went home."

Shaking in Tezuka's arms Fuji muttered; " I can see why Momo' hates teleporting."

Tezuka's reply was to soothe his lover's complaint away with a kiss then told him; " I fully intend for you to get used to it."

Together, they strolled from the park then briskly walked the short distance to Fuji's home. On arrival, Fuji was pleased to find his brother was visiting, but he frowned a little at Mizuki as the half elf played street tennis with Yuuta before his house.

" Don't glare so big brother." grumbled the younger 'Blood' as he stuck his nose in the air. " Now you had best get inside. _We_ had dinner _ages_ ago!"

Giving his irritable brother his normal, placid smile the Tensai turned back to Tezuka to lay a gentle hand on his upper arm.

" Thank you, Tezuka. I had.. a _pleasurable _ time."

A faint smirk briefly crossed Tezuka's serious face at Fuji's stressing of the word to give it a double meaning, then he nodded firmly; all the stoic Kunimistu Tezuka; Seigaku tennis captain once more. " As it was for me." Raising his hand, he let it linger for a moment against Fuji's cheek and the 'Blood' had the sudden uncomfortable impression that Tezuka was memorizing every detail of his face and body. A foreboding rose within him but Tezuka spoke again, dispelling the unnerving sensation. " See you tomorrow.. _Pamujat pmuut._"

Hearing the hissing, growling speech of dragon kind rolling off Tezuka the human's tongue made Fuji smile wistfully as the taller youth strolled away.

The feeling of a grave threat to his lover returned with a vengeance and Fuji raised his open eyes to the sky as his tight clenched fists held ridged at his sides. He could feel it, almost see it. Raidon... was making his move.

Far down the street, Tezuka licked his fingers as he savoured the sweet taste of Fuji on his skin. A ripple ran though his body as a feeling of being watched flowed over him and glaring at the heavens, he hurried home to his apartment.

To be continued...

GOOD NEWS!

For those flesh mongers out there who want to see some REAL Tezuka-Fuji love action, go to my Mythic Brotherhood web site for this chapter UNCUT! (and it holds quite a plot point) _Smirk! _Please review THIS version first!

Dragon speech

Pamujat Pmuut: Sorry guys, but your going to have to wait for this one! However, if you play Final Fantasy and happen to have a translation of Albed...

So Kumtah pnudran: My golden brother. Kabaji was being very formal yet affectionate in his speech to Tezuka at that time.

Du ui e bma tka drec lumt raynd: To you I pledge this cold heart. This is the strongest vow a dragon can make.


	32. Rebounding Echo's 2

Warning! Small amount of Tezuka-Fuji heat. Don't like: Don't read.

Ruji: Happy you enjoyed the Tezuka-Fuji good lovin! Although the next chapters are angst ridden, there WILL be some tender, loving moments.

Analine: Yay for flesh mongers! LOL. Thank you for reading the uncut!

Tristripe: Well, Tezuka does do something drastic, but he will NEVER harm Fuji. He loves him; he just dosn't know it yet...Kabaji really needs a personality... so I'm giving him one!

Alaena Flame Dragonstar: You have guessed correctly! Stupid? Hmm...no. I call it a noble sacrifice. But fear not, for he has planned his protection and counter measures well...

Rubymoon 17: Still working hard? Hope this chapter cheers you up!

Yoshikochan: The way I like to write lovemaking is to always fill it with tender passion and even though I'll enjoy reading it, I have never been one for writing crudeness. Oh yes! I just HAVE to write about the great Hyotei match as Atobe is well aware of what's REALLY wrong with Tezuka. Also, he went off to Germany in the anime and will do so here... but under differant circumstances of course! For Fuji however, it will far more heart braking...

Kagome Girl 21: Next chapter holds a wonderful SIZZLER... smirk. For as Tezuka prepares for his ordeal, Fuji goes to comfort him...

Eien No Kaze: Chrno is Adion's second alright! Important note: Chrno is a high lord demon of the "Times Circle" clan. And of course, Tezuka just HAD to be seduced...

Disclaimer: FUJI IS PREGNANT! Now that I have your attention with a blatent lie, I wish to point out that Prince of Tennis does not belong to me. The orginal Hikari characters however are mine. But hey, if anyone wants to borrow them, be my guest! Takes look at readers lined up to kill Raidon...cue evil laughter. Fuji is not pregnant...yet. Hints of things to come? Wait and see.

"Rebounding Echo's"

Chapter 2

Story: Tora Macaw.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fuji had tried to hurry in his lover's wake, but his mother's imperious call for him to come into the house had halted him in his tracks. About to argue the summons, his father had rushed out and ignoring his younger son's dark scowl he had seized the true 'Blood's shoulders to all but propel him back into the safety of their home.

Left with only his boyfriend, Yuuta gave his racket an irritable swing then narrowed his eyes as he gazed upward. " I feel... something." he replied to Mizuki's quiet enquiry and opening his powerful demon senses, the raven-haired half elf felt it too.

Pushed into his chair at the dinner table, Syusuke met the solemn gaze of his sister to almost reel from the sorrowful pity flooding her eyes. Waiting until their parents had turned their backs, Yumiko reached out to clasp her brother's hand.

Instantly, a tangled kaleidoscope of images leapt between them; starting with himself and Tezuka together in the mountains then merging into a melting pot of pictures ranging from the dragon king talking to a group of Hikari, to being dragged before Raidon in chains. He could see Tezuka's mouth moving, but not a single sound was to be heard. Surrounded by heavens warriors, Fuji could only stand in mute helplessness as Raidon declared something he couldn't hear then his most beloved was writhing in torturous pain; screaming in an agony to terrible to be borne.

A dark cloud swirled into existence beside the suffering gold as he twisted grotesquely, then rapidly shrunk down to human form. Twin orbs of malicious ice blue glittered as a huge taloned foot emerged to rake Tezuka's naked body, leaving horrendous injuries. A voice screamed in extreme anguish, Fuji hardly recognizing it as his own; then abruptly, he found himself crying in his sister's arms as the terrible vision faded.

Body shaking, chest heaving as his ragged breath dragged in and out, Fuji Syusuke sweated as if in the grip of fever while repeatedly announcing he had to go; he had to protect the dragon king, to stop the Hikari ruler from harming his lover. But sadly shaking her head, Yumiko declared these were images of events set firmly in stone and no matter what syusuke did the end result would all be the same.

Unwilling to except his lover's fate, he tried several times to leave but his family were adamant; he was not to leave the house and in desperation he tried telepathically calling for help. But, every attempt was in vain as his father exerted his own great power; the ability to block all communication. Trapped in his room, Fuji paced, thought, schemed and sought escape to no avail until finally; sometime after midnight, he collapsed in a sobbing heap on his bed.

Howling into his pillow, his thoughts chased themselves until he was thinking in circles and finally due to shear nervous exhaustion he slipped into a place were even his fear couldn't follow and slept in the dreamless void of his solitary sorrow.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A demon youth whimpered in his sleep, kicked once or twice then suddenly snapped wide awake; startling his bed mate who let out a loud oath as Ryoma violently threw back their bedding and leapt to his feet. Karupin urgently called from his basket, then sprang to his bond brother's side as the raven-haired boy rushed to the window.

His hands digging into the metal frames so hard that blood welled from his palms, Ryoma stared wild eyed at the star filled night and never even noticed the thick robe being draped around his shoulders nor Momo's warm arms encircling him from behind.

By now the entire school knew the pair were a couple as they certainly hadn't been shy about hiding it and ever since the night of their soul bind, they had wasted no in getting their own apartment.

Nuzzling his mates neck, Momo' tried to soothe away Ryoma's distress as he gently asked what was wrong.

" It's Tezuka! Tezuka is in danger!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-

Elsewhere, other Mythics were astir as danger senses flared and hidden wings filled the night.

Kaido woke out of a sound slumber to hiss with anger while across town a huge, ancient Basilisk flicked its forked tongue at the heavens.

Sitting bolt upright on a huge dump'ster crate atop their hill, a large silver and black brindled canine wrapped hand-like paws around a great red cat as the distressed feline at his side whimpered and cried.

There was a sudden flurry of leathery wings followed by the dull thud of something heavy landing behind them and whipping about, Moon Dog and Cat Lord met the anxious eyes of a young red dragon.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Atobe was also aware of the forces of Raidon's immanent arrival as he hastened his beloved Jiroh into safe hiding. At first, the proud Hikari had been at a loss as to how to protect his lover. But then, the young Kirin had introduced him to an incredible old stag who had offered up his assistance and sensing the animal's amazing hidden powers, Atobe hadn't hesitated in seeking him out at this time.

Surrounded by Skyfire's herd and his own Mythic team mates, the sliver-haired Hikari turned Jiroh over to their care then he and Otori accompanied by Shishido, left with Kabaji to meet their destiny.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Standing together on a dark hilltop, the Mythics of Yamabuki silently watched the overhead Hikari activity. With one hand resting on Akutsu's broad shoulder and the other stroking the head of a trembling black hatchling, Sengoku kept serious azure orbs locked on the heavens as he sighed within; " So it has finally come to this has it?"

As if in answer to his private thoughts, a pair of his own kind spiralled down to land lightly; then briefly kneel in homage to his high rank before speaking. " His grace, the Lord Radion, King of Varrock Jirakee immediately requires your presence for an urgent council of the highest priority." Turning to the others, the tall Hikari also demanded their presence as well. " You three." he said while pointing an imperious finger at the dragons. " Come! The lord of your kind is on trail for his very life!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Seated on a makeshift throne deep within a vast Siberian forests hidden heart, Raidon cast his steely gaze over the steadily increasing flood of dragons and Hikari filling the open, snow covered meadow as they arrived from all over the world. Once all the key players were in place, the star attraction would be bought forth then his days entertainment would begin. Repeatedly stroking his beard with his right hand, the Hikari lord leaned forward.. a cruel smirk playing across his harsh features as he waited with infinite patience.

" At first light, my generals will fetch the gold from Japan." he thought as more of his people and several dragons appeared. Many had bought Moon Dogs with them and as the night canines formed up groups under their own clan leaders, Raidon looked to the dragons gathering around the hulking forms of their own clan fathers. Low hissing, nervous wing rustling and the sounds of shifting feet filled the air as the ruler of the upper realm observed them with callous satisfaction. "Yes, _he_ will arrive with his own escort of fools and once I have dealt with him, his "pet 'Blood" and the Kirin will once more belong _to me!"_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Standing in his dark chambers Aion listened to several reports from his returning spies and hands thrust deep into his coat pockets, the ruler of Jigoku grinned broadly as he sent his eagle to spy on a distant forest meadow.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dawn slowly broke over the great island of Honshu in the mighty nation of Japan. Early rising humans marvelled at the flamboyant colours as the rising sun proclaimed its glory in a flagrant blaze of brazen splendour. In a volatile brilliance of fiery tones, banners of streaming clouds rose to triumph over the sooty black as the tired stars faded out in surrender to mighty golden orb as it beamed upon the awakening earth below.

But to the hidden members of the Mythic Brotherhood, the beautiful display gave no comfort as news of the dragon king's up and coming arrest swiftly spread through them.

For most of the assorted creatures, Tezuka or the mighty gold as he was better known... was more than just the oldest and wisest of his kind. He the great protector; their shield against the hostilities of humans and Dark Hunters alike and with him captive, many feared a declaration of open season on them as Aion moved in unopposed.

As some went into fearful hiding and others prepared to fight, Tezuka rose before the dawn to prepare himself. Showering, dressing, thinking in an endless cycle, the human disguised dragon calmly awaited the arrival of his other wordily bailiffs. He could feel their presence drawing ever closer, his senses tingling with tense anticipation as a profound sorrow rose up to engulf him in an icy cold wave of chilling despair and the words; " Fuji.. my _Pamujat Pmuut._ Forgive me for mating with you and raising your hopes. My only regret over our joining is... I may never see you again." drifted quietly from his lips.

A tremor ran through his body as his nostrils flared and eyes widened; then narrowed into stoic seriousness as two globes of glowing golden light appeared in his living room. Both the Hikari generals were tall, slender and white haired. Tezuka knew both of them well and relaxed only slightly. Had the burly General Rei come, the teenager had already made up his mind to fight him. But instead, he found the quieter General Raikiri and his Captain Kioshi bowing low before him as they politely requested he accompany them.

" I will come." stated Tezuka flatly. " But I request the right of accompaniment."

" I expected this and agree." replied Raikiri as Eight more Hikari captains silently appeared. One of them couldn't meet Tezuka's eyes as he averted his face; anguish clearly written all over his features as the regal youth silently appraised him. For he had been one of those at the mountain meadow and he, along with many others were opposed to what they were now being forced to do.

" Do not fear for me Makoto." the captain of Seigaku said quietly " Lord Raidon wont take me down."

" He'll wing bind you..."

" Then if that is the worst he'll do, I will endure." came the proud reply as Tezuka drew himself up to his full height. Turning to Raikiri he announced with quiet dignity; " I'm ready."

The General nodded gravely then encased the majestic youth within a softly glowing cage of blue light. Facing his sad eyed subordinates, he gave his orders for the dragon lord's friends to be collected then vanished; taking a peaceful, half form mythic with him.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Tezuka was lightly nipping his way over his partener's slender neck and as Fuji moaned in response, the Seigaku captain ran eager hands over his lovers naked body. A finger slipped within, making the lovely Tensai writhe erotically then whimper entreatingly for more. Claiming Fuji's lips, the dragon king in his human form entered the 'blood' then the pair rocked together as Tezuka's hips moved in a gentle undulation._

_Hands gripping bare shoulders slick with oil, Fuji lost himself as he rode on dizzying heights of extreme pleasure. He had waited so long for this day and as Tezuka thrust inside him he felt that nothing would ever come between them again._

_Suddenly, a golden chain whipped out of nowhere to wrap around his captains neck then forcefully drag him off his lover. Uttering a cry of both pain and frustration at his abrupt exit, Fuji sprang up to reclaim his beloved. But a hard faced Hikari seated on the neck of a huge dragon pulled the struggling captain into his grasp and vanished in a burst of cruel, mocking laughter. Left alone on a windswept snowy meadow, Fuji screamed endlessly._

_"Tezuka! Tezuka..._TEZZZZ KAAAAA!"

With an explosive cry, Fuji launched into a sitting position; eyes wide open and staring in abject terror as his heart pounded in his chest. A cold sweat had broken out all over him to slide down his pale skin in icy beads, while his breath left him in deep, ragged pants. Wildly glaring about, Fuji suddenly realized he was safely at home, in his own bedroom and the experience had been nothing more than a bad dream. Still, it had felt very real to the Tensai as he leapt out of bed to stare fearfully at the coming dawn and know with absolute certainty the awful vision would soon be a cruel reality.

Struggling into his clothes, Fuji made for his door; only to whip around and gaze in disbelief at the tall angel man who abruptly appeared behind him with a faint pop. Molten orbs of pure gold met windows of glittering cerulean and for a few moments they remained locked in a stare of challenge before the new comer spoke.

" Fuji Syusuke, child of 'The Blood', you are to accompany me to the trial of the Lord Dragon."

The slivery glitter turning into a dangerous spark, Fuji nodded stiffly then allowed himself to be taken, while right across town the scene was repeated as other Hikari appeared before his startled team mates.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

High above the clouds, a huge bronze flew with strong wing beats. Just below him, a much smaller brown dragon flew beneath his sails as his grim faced bond partner wrapped loving arms around the neck ridge in front of him. Tears leaked from the Hikari youth's eyes as the thoughts of their certain fate constantly chased each other around his head.

From the very first meeting, Otori had been drawn to Shishido in a way Hikari were never meant to be. But as time passed, they found untold joy in their tennis and in each others arms. Love had blossomed, but the pair were forced to keep their relationship secret as duty bound angel folk were not meant to love those they protected. Since Atobe had fallen for Jiroh, he at least could see no crime in their tender relationship but if Raidon were to discover them... Otori shuddered at the mere thought of what could happen.

" And it will happen anyway." he thought miserably as he felt the approach of his own kind. " We were both there. But whatever happens..." he lovingly rubbed his dragon's neck as the brown rumbled a warning "... we'll face it together."

Ten Hikari warriors now surrounded the two great airborne beasts, the leader addressing his remarks to Atobe.

" By the order of Lord Raidon, I place the four of you under arrest."

Containment fields of light sprang up around the dragons and as they with their bond mates were led away, the clouds vibrated from the echo's of Shishido's mournful howl.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--

Windswept snow drifted in lazy spirals, then floated for a short distance before sinking down to join their brethren blanketing the open ground between the stark trunks of leafless trees. A white tiger, its long furred face coated with frost, paused in its hunt to lift its majestic head and carefully sniff the wind. Its breath clouding before it , the mighty stripped feline bared heavy fangs then shifted its huge round paws as a multitude of strange scents were carried on the chilly breeze. Body tensing, it let out a low _arong_ in challenge to the ones invading its territory and pulling a foot from the snows light grip, he took a hesitant step forward.

With a loud whoosh some big, glowing object passed low over head causing the tiger to roar angrily then slink away in search of better hunting grounds as the blue-white radiance touched down close by and in the following quiet, a tall Hikari beside it lowered his hands as he leaned forward to study his captive.

Eyes shut, wings tightly folded and his long tail curved about himself, the enormous king of the dragons appeared to be asleep. But feeling his cage come to rest on the frigid earth, he opened his eyes to stare impassively at his jailer.

" You will remain here," began the angel firmly as several others emerged from the forest. " while I inform his grace of your arrival. Have you any message to convey?"

" None." replied Tezuka in a low voice. " But I wish to know of my friends welfare."

Nodding, General Raikiri informed him such information would be passed in due time as he turned smartly on his heel to rapidly vanish from sight.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In a different part of the forest, two more glowing spheres touched down to reveal the forms of a huge bronze and a small brown dragon squatting within. A group of Hikari joined their escort, then the shimmering cages faded away. Light swords drawn, six of them marched Atobe and Otori away; the silver haired youth walking proudly while despairing tears flowed from his platinum haired companion as he gazed longingly toward his bond mate. Kabaji stood as though carved from stone and Shishido let out an anguished wail as golden chains made of pure energy appeared from four pairs of hands to securely fasten about the dragons lower legs and neck.

His muzzle almost touching the snow, the young brown turned dull eyes to his towering elder. '_What do you think is happening to the gold right now?'_

About to reply, Kabaji was silenced by a thick ring of light tightening about his muzzle and their head bailiff's sharp command of "NO TALKING."

With the bindings in place, the Hikari led their captives in a slow shuffle between the ever watchful trees.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-

Standing with his team mates, Fuji watched through narrow eyes as Oishi paced among his fellow Moon Dogs; head held high while a subdued Eiji slunk apprehensively at his side. Off to their left, the members of Yamabuki stood in a silent cluster as their three dragons joined the others ringing the great meadow. Sengoku stood beside Nitobe, stiffly acknowledging the formal greetings of some of the nobility while ignoring the nods of others as he cast his serious gaze about the gathering. To their right, a huge group of upper realm dwellers settled themselves on rows of benches; making the 'Blood' curl his lip at them as he noticed hard expressions on some and sorrowful looks on others. Clenching his fists, he turned his feral eyes toward the currently empty throne set to the center of the dragon circle as he fought down the urge to attack the Hikari ruler the moment he appeared.

Beside him, Ryoma stared straight ahead; his green-gold orbs glowing fiercely as he remained, under Inui's advice, in his human form. Directly behind him, a human Momo kept both hands resting lightly on his shoulders. His head turning to Fuji, the raven-haired youth spoke as though about to thoroughly crush some poor, unsuspecting tennis opponent.

" Mada, Mada.. where are my kind?"

Over hearing him, Inui hissed to get his attention then answered softly; " Raidon can't abide the presence's of demons so none may attend.." He broke off to indicate Nishikiori Tsubasa of Yamabuki with the end of his nose. "...unless in human form. And even then. I doubt he will allow them to speak..."

At that moment, there was a disturbance. Dragons reared up to voice an eerie hiss of deep sorrow as the hulking form of Kabaji was slowly led into the clearing. At the same time, a large party of humans arrived to stand with Seigaku and Fuji immediately recognized the members of Fudomine. Tachbana's hard dark eyes glared with undisguised distaste as Shishido shuffled in behind the bronze then hunched dispiritly at his side. Left of them, Atobe and Otori waited under heavy guard, making the high prince of Thleer stroke his chin as he wondered at the absence of the rest of Hyotei.

" So you have hidden them. Very clever Atobe." he thought while drinking in the silver-haired captain's smug expression. " But with you and the others out of the way, they may not stay hidden for long." Turning to a human Akira at his side, he spoke quietly to the half Hikari concealing his true self. " Once Raidon has had his fun, you and Shinji seek out Atobe's team then make sure they stay hidden. He.." growled the short haired youth with a curt hand wave at the still empty throne, " cannot find them!"

" Yes Tachibana." Said Shinji quietly as he stood beside his flame-haired lover. Switching his gaze to Fuji, he studied the clearly furious 'Blood' a moment before smoothly remarking that Raidon was obviously oblivious to the honey-haired youth's involvement.

" Tezuka protected him." Replied his captain seriously as a ripple of anticipation ran through the gathering. Murmuring groups fell silent, dragons crouched in nervous misery and Tachibana showed his teeth as he muttered; " _He _is coming."

The tall, slender form of General Raikiri and the smaller, frail form of Renjiroh stepped forth to hold up their hands and call for all to pay homage to their Lord.

Surrounded by guards, Raidon strode out to glare imperiously at his subjects, dragons and other assorted mythics before mounting his throne and regally raising his right hand. A sharp of pain lanced through his chest and knowing the cause, he turned furious eyes to Fuji. Standing, he fought against the gasp of pain that wished to escape him as he flung out an arm to point directly at the glowing 'Blood'.

" SEIZE THAT VERMIN!" he roared as his chin lifted and his green eyes turned to hard chips of flint.

But even as a force of guards rushed forward, they staggered back, eyes bulging and mouths agape as they clutched at their throats or chests while gasping like stranded fish.

Hair blowing about in a wind of his own making, Fuji strode out to meet the outraged Hikari lord with quiet courage.

" I'll stand here on my own." he said in a tone of deadly calm. " But no one touches me."

Gathering his robes about him, Raidon sneered at his defiant prey as he signaled for the one who had bought the 'Blood' to the gathering to attend the glaring youth and feeling Fuji's power subside, he smirked within as he planned to deal with such defiance once the dragon king was well out of the way. " I'll crush that _creature_ under my boots." he thought as he sat down and swept the gathering with an icy stare. " and force all these dragons to heel...yes! Even that Demi." Hard eyes resting briefly on Ryoma, he glared at the human form Demons scattered about the youth then got down to the business at hand. " BRING FORTH THE GOLD!"

Heads turned, Dragon's hissed sorrowfully and bodies trembled as the ranks of Hikari warriors parted to allow four of their generals to pass through the resulting gap. Right behind them, his shackled legs keeping him to a slow shuffle, a huge Golden dragon shambled into the midst of the crowd and despite his chains; to stand with immense dignity before the Hikari Lord.

Glaring down his nose at the proud captive, Raidon began without preamble.

" Mighty Gold. You and your fellow dragons along with the Shining Cloud Hikari; Keigo Atobe, the Shimmering Rainbow Hikari; Otori Chotaroh and some other creatures yet to be summoned..." pausing, Raidon frowned over the dismal failure to find the rest of Hyotei so far then harshly forged ahead, "... invaded my realm to remove a Kirin from my care. Is this true?"

Lifting his chin, Tezuka proudly replied; " It is true, I do not deny it."

A low murmuring rippled through the assembly as Raidon raised a hand for silence.

" Then by your own admittance to this violation I announce the following punishments. The two Hikari shall be imprisoned. You and your own kind are to be soul released immediately, then wing bound for the next thousand years!"

All around, wailing dragons and worried muttering greeted the imperious announcement while Fuji questioned his Hikari guard of its meaning.

" It means 'Blood' .." said the blond, golden eyed angel in a flat, emotionless tone. " that his human body is to be destroyed, then the dragon king will be confined."

" No!" Fuji's own voice left him in a shocked whisper as his feet moved entirely on their own. " No! NO! I can't..."

A strong hand clamped down on his shoulder as the Hikari sternly warned his charge to stay still and Fuji could only listen in horrified silence as Raidon spoke again.

" Have you anything to say before I pass sentence?"

His hazel-gold orbs briefly resting on the anguished face of his beloved, Tezuka stared straight into Raidon's eyes as he firmly spoke.

" I do. I demand the right of substitution and claim full blame for my fellow dragons and all our accomplices actions. Their punishments..." he said while raising his voice over the shocked murmurs of the vast crowd "...will be mine alone!"

An arrogant sneer crossed the Hikari Lord's face as he answered.

" And to make such a claim demands a sacrifice!" Glaring about at the massed dragons, Raidon snapped at his supremely confident captive. " But no one here may offer up their lives as I am going to refuse each one that tries!"

Eyes briefly closing, Tezuka opened them to fix Raidon with a hard stare as his chin lifted with regal majesty.

" I know the ancient laws as well as you do Lord Raidon and there is one offered life you cannot refuse... MY OWN! Lord Raidon, I demand the _Draca's mortis Caveat!"_

Instantly, the great crowd was thrown into an uproar. Colour drained from the scales of every dragon as they filled the air with deafening cries of extreme anguish while the shocked gasps of Hikari and other mythics alike rang out. Many bodies trembled with a deep despair and even though Fuji had no idea what his lover was asking for, he only had to take a single look at the gathering to know it was something extremely drastic.

Seated on his throne, a muscle twitched in Raidon's cheek; his muscles tensing into iron as he realised he had allowed himself to drop straight into an unforeseen trap. By making such a demand that he was honor bound by ancient law to abide by, Tezuka was sealing every dragon..indeed, every mythics freedom from his interference as surely as he was sealing his own eternal fate.

He wanted to refuse, he wanted the Kirin, the 'Blood' and any other with immense powers under his heel. Why even Tezuka himself would have been his! But by sacrificing himself under the right of substitution, the gold would cause them to neatly slip through his fingers and himself be out of reach forever more. Standing, he opened his mouth to protest, but a painful jolt lanced throughout him as his heart beats thundered in his chest. Twice more he tried; his heart pounding, his breath catching as bound by an ancient power the words refused to form.

At last, he held up both hands and roared for silence. Facing the tear filled faces of the crowd, Raidon snarled at the perfectly calm gold dragon before him. " Very well beast, I shall meet your demand. But it will take time to prepare. Guards! Free the others...but make sure no one leaves. As for the gold, take him away and prepare him!"

His robes drawn tight about him, he stepped down from his throne then coldly swept away without so much as a backward glance.

Breaking away from his own guard, Fuji rushed across the open space to throw his arms around one huge golden talon and hold on for dear life as several Hikari along with his sorrowing team mates moved in.

" Fuji...Syusuke..." said Tezuka gently " Please..let me go."

" NO..." sobbed the Tensai as his heart broke. " I'll never let go..."

" You must. Do not grieve for me... _Pamujat pmuut_. I must do this to keep you...and everyone...safe." Breaking off as guards forced the despairing youth to step back, Tezuka touched his mind before he was led away.

' _Fuji.. this deed of mine will secure your safety... but Raidon has not won and he can never imprison me. I'm ...free...'_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

" What is he planning?" demanded Fuji, his open eyes filled with fire as he sat surrounded by his friends.

" He is all but going to kill himself." sighed Ryuzaki in a flat, dull voice. All the luster had gone from her scales, leaving her the same, dull grey as all her brethren. Huddled under one wing, Takashi burrowed into her side as he continued to howl his misery. Sakuno sat a little way apart, her apparently lifeless eyes staring at nothing as Tomo tried her best to comfort her.

" NO!" snapped the 'Blood' in a savagely cold rage as he sprang to his feet. " Raidon! That bastard won't get away with this!"

'_It's not Raidon's doing 'Blood' _ sounded a weary voice in his skull. _' but our king's own choice. Do not dishonor him by fighting the Hikari lord and make his brave deed be in vain..'_

" Brave deed?" said Fuji in a death's whisper as he faced the sad eyed bronze. " Tezuka is going.._to die!"_

" No." cut in a new voice so all heads turned to face Tachibana as the demon prince firmly spoke. " The Dracas Mortis Caveat does _not_ kill... but it will drastically alter Tezuka's life. Fuji, your captain... Seigaku.." he sighed in a voice filled with compassion. " Prepare yourselves. Your captain.. he will never again be the same..."

To be continued...

Now don't fret dear readers as Tezuka has a plan... he certainly wont die! Hmmm.. just watch the shoulder.


	33. Rebounding Echo\'s 3

Drama, angst and tenderness!

Ruij: It's getting intense alright! And I CAN assure you, there WILL be a happy ending to all this! Just going to take a while.. that's all.

Eien No Kaze: The Draca's Mortis Caveat is Latin and Raidon will say its loose English translation this chapter.

Alaena Flame Dragonstar: Humans turn very pale when shocked, stressed or sick and a dragon turning grey is much the same thing. Now I had to end it where I did because a lot had to follow.

Kagome Girl 21: I couldn't resist having some fun with the disclaimer as they are normally so darn _boring!_ Haha! Made you look!

Tristripe: Your questions have all been answered in this chapter. Hmm... Maybe I'll have Raidon trip on his robe just for the heck of it! Then maybe he will fall and break his neck, but I can't deprive Fuji the honor of kicking his prissy arse..

Analine: Believe me! This story has many a good twist to it and five minutes with my notebooks would have you shaking my neck while shouting; " Write that NOW!" You know, that really has happened... Going have to hide them.. I have over a hundred...

Rubymoon 17: Pat..pat.. It's alright! Tezuka will be fine.. wait and see!

DnKs Girls: Thanks for the humour, I love it! Whoops! Didn't quite dodge the last bullet, but hey! I can still type!

Yoshikochan: Tezuka has a plan, but you'll be waiting just a little bit longer to see it. The Hyotei match will be much like the anime.. but with a few changes. Keep an eye on the prophecy for clues of what's to come!

Disclaimer: You know the drill by now! P.O.T is not mine. Keep an eye out in this chapter for a later appearing character and yes, he is in the anime!

WARNING, WARNING!

This chapter has MORE of Tezuka-Fuji togetherness! If such a thing offends, then DO NOT read!

"Rebounding Echo's" 3

Story: Tora Macaw.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Darkness lay across the land. In the deep stillness of the inky night, a solitary demon stood atop the battlements of his castle; waiting. Cold winds sighed over his fortress to tug at his long white hair while whipping the back of his ivory trench coat into a billowing mass before abruptly dropping to a mere chilly whisper.

Left hand lifting, he pushed lightly against the oval glasses adorning his face then lips parted to reveal gleaming white teeth as a large shape materialized out of the star less sky. The loud sound of heavy wing beats rang out to be followed by a majestic avian body swooping in to gracefully alight on his master's extended arm. Scarlet eyes glowing like hell fire the great eagle passed on a series of images from afar and eagerly accepting it's fresh meat reward, it then launched itself for a new round of spying.

Purple eyes glittering as the raptor departed, Aion leaned both hands on the crenelations before him as his thoughts passed with silent malice. " The Draca's Mortis Caveat huh? Never saw that one coming! Hmmm.. well, while it _will_ keep Raidon's paws off his friends it will not stop me. Things are about to get interesting..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A different type of darkness lay as a great chilly blanket over a frozen landscape of the mortal realm. Just as deep as its Jigoku counterpart, the biggest difference was the millions of stars blazing over the many subdued hearts camped out below. As it was going to take all night to prepare for Tezuka's final punishment, not a single mythic being had been permitted to leave so a multitude of large silken pavilions had sprung up to dot the silent forest. Within them the nobility of the upper realm relaxed in great comfort as surrounded by protective warriors, they discussed the situation in quiet tones while Hikari with dragons chose to stay beside their charges.

Snow began to drift in a silent rain, as if the very sky was softly adding its tears to those quietly keening their grief. Conversations would start, only to falter into lengthy pauses as eyes were averted or stared moodily into space. Huddled against Takashi's warm scales, Fuji brooded as his mind constantly replayed the scene of that afternoon. Tezuka.._ his_ Tezuka, was planning to sacrifice himself and there didn't seem to be a single thing he could do about it. Although his team mates were supportive, they could offer only consolation as they too were just as helpless and growing frustrated by the sorrowing expressions wed to weeping eyes, the Tensai abruptly pushed to his feet then stalked away from the young red in a cold fury.

Once well clear, he froze on the spot; his glowing blue orbs fixed in the direction Tezuka's guards had taken him. Every now and then, his eyes would close as a humourless smile curved his lips; only to snap open and glare with bitter anger before closing again.

To the watching Sengoku, there was something about the ever changing expression that chilled him and a much wiser person would have been better off keeping their distance. But the flame-haired Hikari was well known for his impulsive behaviour and steeling himself against a possible eruption he quickly approached the smouldering Fuji.

" Just promise me you wont do something stupid."

For a spilt second twin orbs of icy death latched onto his own, then the 'Blood's' head cocked to one side as a somewhat strained smile covered his face. "Saa.. I wont fight Raidon.. but I also can't do nothing. Sengoku, is there a way?"

" A way to save him?" he asked while rubbing his chin. " No. He himself has chosen this path." Drinking in the sight of his friend's despairing eyes, Sengoku snapped his wings behind him then neatly folded them as he gave a single firm nod of decision. " Fuji, I have..an idea. If I'm lucky, you can at least get to see Tezuka this night."

Hope blazed so hot within Fuji that he scarcely dared to breath and his only answer to the bold statement was a mute nod. Turning, Sengoku rapidly strolled away; leaving a trembling Tensai to pray his friend's fabled luck would remain in his favour.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As the flame-haired Hikari past before the largest and brightest of the great silken tents, a bitter conversation raged within. Pausing in his agitated pacing, Raidon snapped his wings out in a threatening gesture as he whirled to face his highest ranking subjects.

" The Draca's Mortis Caveat! Such a thing hasn't been invoked for centuries! And why that? DAMN HIM!" Smacking his left fist into his right palm, the Hikari lord ranted further. " The worst thing is, I cannot refuse!" Arms folding behind his back he stepped out to pace some more. " Curse that Jinnai! He was the one who first imposed that law and only he can lift it! But of course, the fool is long dead and that... that _rock lizard_ WOULD have to know of it!" Ceasing his movements, the Hikari lord bought both palms thudding down on the long table before him as he glared at his audience. " This dragon.." he said in voice that was suddenly, chillingly calm. " do any of you know what he does with his time?" A fist lifted, then fell with a loud crash. " HE PLAYS TENNIS!" regaining control of his outburst, Raidon turned his steely gaze to one of his nobles whose face twisted into a hateful sneer at the sound of his king's words. " Charulischmth, You are familiar with that foolish human sport are you not?" At the other's grim nod, Raidon let his eyes briefly settle on the warrior prince's young son before lifting a hand in a sweeping gesture. " And what kind of ruler enjoys useless human past times? A weak one! I say to all of you that the gold is no longer fit to rule and with his punishment shall come the loss of his authority!"

While most of his subjects rose up in support of their lord, several Hikari shook their heads as they silently sympathised with the great gold dragon. To them, his unnatural life was already hard enough and by giving up his very birthright, it was about to become even more so.

From his place near the back of the tent, Raikiri covered his sigh by tossing a flap aside and stealing off into the night. Clear of the vindictive atmosphere, he tipped his head back to breath deeply. The air of the human world wasn't as clear as he was accustomed too, but even its tainted touch soothed away a small measure of his anxiety as he stared at the starry sky. A small sigh flowed from his lips, his limp wings rising and falling from his shoulder movements as he pondered the dragon king's fate.

A light crunch rang out behind him. Whirling about, he came face to face with a red-haired member of Raidon's own clan and taking a step back, he briefly bowed his head. Bowing in return, Sengoku held out his right hand and despite their sorrows, the pair clasped each others wrists to smile warmly into each others eyes.

" Raikiri. It's been, how long? A hundred years, maybe two?"

" Time is irrelevant." replied the tall white-haired warrior in answer to the red heads greeting. " But I would say its been too long."

Turning away from the camp, the pair strolled companionably amongst the trees. A lively conversation about being boys together in the upper realm soon gave way to talk of why they were seeing each other now.

" Tell me old friend," began Sengoku as lightly stepped over a fallen sapling. " do you, the high General agree with our lord's actions?"

Fixing his large emerald orbs onto his friend's azure ones, he swiftly made certain they were truly alone before carefully answering.

" Were anyone but you to ask, I would to arrest them for treason. But we were once... I will tell it true. I don't agree. His taking of the Kirin was wrong and his actions toward the creature more so."

" And if you had a chance to help the gold," asked Sengoku as he moved in to slowly run his hands up his former lover's arms. "would you take it?"

Breath catching in his throat, the taller of the pair stared at the palms now gently sliding over his shoulders as a small tremor ran through him. " I.. I cannot.."

" I'm not asking you to risk yourself" whispered the red head as he cupped a smooth cheek in his left hand. " I just need to know who is guarding him and this conversation.." he purred as his lips lightly brushed the General's "...never took place. Agree?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ever so slowly, the first glimmer of dawn began to encroach upon the darkness of night. But the faint glow only teased as the time of the sun's rising was still a few hours away. Snow continued to ghost down in a silent veil to lay thick on the ground, dusting the bare trees with pristine white. Two sets of feet moved across the blanket with catlike grace, hardly so much as breaking the crust as their owners drew closer to their goal.

Standing before a pair of towering pines, two Hikari warriors called forth their light swords to brandish them at the approaching invaders and placing a warning hand on Fuji's right shoulder, Sengoku stepped forth. "Captain Izumi, Captain Hokuto." he called with the kind of cold authority the Tensai had never heard from him before.

Swords vanishing, the pair bowed then one of them spoke. " Sengoku Sama of Divine star."

" I'm glad you know my rank as, I know yours." came the frosty reply. " Step aside, I wish to see the dragon."

"But Sengoku Sama..." said Izumi nervously. " The lord Raidon has clearly ordered.."

" I am of our Lords own clan." answered Sengoku with a chilly air. " Have I not the rank of Sama? The gold is not going anywhere and I must question him. Now step aside!"

It was a tense moment. If the two refused or worse.. summoned a General, then the game would well and truly be over. But Sengoku had known these two from before and as they originally hailed from a clan even lower than Atobe's, he knew he would be able to bluff his way through. "My Luck has held. Had it been anyone else" he thought privately as the pair deliberated, "this may not have been so easy."

Swiftly coming to an agreement, the guards snapped to attention to allow the flame-haired royal and his "servant" to pass by. Once well clear, Sengoku drew his fur lined Hikari robes about himself and sat down to wait as Fuji walked on alone.

Feather light flakes drifted down to settle on honey-brown hair as the 'Blood' past the silent trees. If not for the grim reason for being there, he would have admired such perfect beauty. All the worlds colours had fled, leaving shades of black, grey, white and deepest blue with a dark grey sky above. " Still a prison" he thought sadly. " Tezuka..should not be here."

Drifting snow brushing his face as light as a lovers kiss, melted as the he felt them cling to his lashes and tasted them on his lips.

Ahead of him the trees thinned out to form a small clearing and the center, he could make out the form of a person. Heart beating fast, he hasten toward who he knew was his lover. But before he could step clear of the trees, he stopped to lean against one; gripping its smooth, frosty trunk with both hands, his breath catching in his throat as he gazed upon the vision before him.

Tezuka stood up to his waist in the center of a small water hole. Under normal circumstances it would have been frozen solid, but as Fuji watched, his lover opened his mouth to send a jet of fire lancing down; instantly turning the tiny lake into a steaming hot spring. Sighing as the vapours swirled about him, Tezuka cupped the hot water in both hands to tip it over his head so it spilled down his back. Great leathery wings of gold stood out from his scale covered shoulders as his entire back gleamed from the wet coverings that flowed down to scatter over his buttocks before vanishing half way down the backs of his legs. His long tail flowed out from the base of his spine and Fuji caught glimpses of it as it trailed behind his lover like a snake. His slender horns glowed faintly while his eyes held a hopeless, bleak expression that tore at Fuji's soul and unable to remain hidden as he had promised, the Tensai staggered out into the open.

Hearing the footfalls, Tezuka in his half human form turned slowly; only to stare in utter amazement at the desperate eyed beauty standing before him. " Fuji!" he said in a firm whisper as his eyes frantically darted about. Satisfied the youth was alone, he sluiced through the water to catch the Tensai as fell into the powerful mythic's open arms. " What are you..? how did you.?. Fuji! You cannot stay here..."

" I have too." murmured Fuji as he wrapped his arms around Tezuka's warm body and snuggled against his chest. " But I must know." Tipping his head back, Fuji met a pair of sorrowful hazel-gold orbs. " What will the Draca's Mortis Caveat do to you?"

For long moment, Tezuka's eyes held Fuji's unearthly orbs captive. Then voicing a deep sigh, he tightened his arms about the 'Blood' as his chin rested on the youth's right shoulder. " It will... set you free. Fuji, please trust me. The Caveat is the only way I know.. to remain with you."

" But what price will you pay?" asked the teenager as his eyes filled. " I've heard some frightening talk."

" Fuji" began Tezuka firmly as he lightly gripped the youth's shoulders and leaned back to gaze upon him. " Had Raidon soul released me, I would have never seen you again. This way at least, I have a chance."

"Tezuka.."

"No Fuji, no discussion." Wrapping his arms around the Tensai, he silenced the beginnings of a protest the best way he knew how. Head tilting to one side, Tezuka slowly lowered his face until his lips were a hairs breath from his team mates own. Blowing a little steam, he then claimed Fuji's mouth in a slow, steady kiss. Lips parting, their tongues slid loving together and once parted Tezuka's sultry tone whispered in his lover's ear. " You taste so good."

Burrowing his nose against an ear, his warm breath sent shivers of delight through Fuji as he murmured back; " Hmmm.. Tezuka."

The half human form dragon spent a few minutes nibbling at the delicate folds while his hands slid within the 'Blood's' heavy jacket. Tenderly removing it and the shirts beneath, Tezuka then mouthed his way down; following the contours of Fuji's jaw line, then covered his lips. Parting them, he dipped his seeking tongue within his lover's mouth to work his own against it in firm, erotic circles.

At last, he broke off to gaze into luminous cerulean orbs and Fuji lifted his own hands to hold Tezuka's smooth face. He turned his head, warm, full lips brushing against the Tensai's left; then right palm. His breath dragging in and out of him, Fuji ran his fingers through his partner's fine, silky hair as their eyes locked once more.

A soft, tender expression that Fuji had never seen before slowly spread it's way across his lover's normally proud face; melting into a warm smile that was incredibly charming. Leaning in, he blew a little steam across Fuji's lips, bringing the same rush of excitement as before.

" Syusuke..." Blowing gently on the youth's neck so he writhed with erotic pleasure, Tezuka's voice dropped to a husky whisper. " I'll clear away the snow so I can pleasure you this night."

"Kunimitsu.." gasped Fuji, his voice breaking into a joyful sob as Tezuka breathed fire on the snowbound earth, revealing the dry, brown grass beneath.

Laying Fuji's upper clothing over the cleared space, Tezuka then breathed clouds of hot steam; keeping him warm while teasing the Tensai into new heights of arousal as he quickly removed Fuji's lower garments.

Taking his lover's lips, Tezuka kissed him long and deep, leaving the 'Blood' trembling with desire as their hardened lengths ground together. Wanting to explore Fuji's body he gently laid the youth onto his back, then he trailed kisses down the column of his throat.

Revelling in the youth's moans of pleasure and loud gasps, Tezuka latched onto a flat nipple; a small smile curving his lips as he found he liked pleasing Fuji very much.

While his lips played across the teenager's chest, Tezuka's right hand moved lower. His mouth soon followed and fighting to stifle his cries, Fuji's slender hips bucked as melted in the joyful sensations of release.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Their lovemaking over, Tezuka led his lover into the hot pool of his own making to tenderly wash away the heat of their passion, for he knew if his scent were to linger Fuji would be in great danger. Once both were clean, Tezuka drew Fuji into his arms. His long tail wrapping about the Tensai's slender body, he buried his face in his lover's hair as his wings carefully folded about the 'Blood' to keep him warm as the first of their tears started to fall.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fuji had gone, but he had left a valuable gift behind. Placing his hands on his belly, Tezuka could feel the 'Blood's' own strength coursing through him, filling him with its fire. His original plan had been to take his lover's essence once his punishment was over, but this he felt would shield him far better. Tipping his head back, Tezuka breathed a silent thank you to the watchful stars.

A light footstep crunched on the snow behind him and turning, Tezuka's eyes darkened at the sight of five Hikari approaching. Those on either side of the central one had the proud, solid look of warriors, but the blue-haired angel holding a golden goblet in both hands was Raidon's own master healer and Tezuka trusted him.

Stopping, the guards hung back as Yasashiku stepped up to; then bowed before the dragon king. " Golden Sire." he said in a soft, gentle voice as his dark eyes gleamed with luminous sorrow. " You must drink. It will... help you through your ordeal."

Nodding, Tezuka accepted the goblet from the Hikari's hands. The strange purple-gold brew within bubbled as if simmering over a low fire as a thin veil of steam-like smoke drifted from it to curl in lazy spirals. A shiver ran down Tezuka's spine as his nose took in; then recognized the smell. But placing his trust in the protection Fuji had unknowingly given him, he closed his eyes, steeled himself then drank. The taste was bitter but not unbearable and swiftly draining the vessel he past the empty, still smoking goblet back to Yasashiku.

The effects of the potion hit him almost immediately as he cold shaft lanced through him and his head started to spin. Losing control over his muscles, Tezuka trembled violently. A long, painful groan escaped him and as foam bubbled from his mouth, he pitched forward to lay thrashing in the snow. Lifting his head into his lap, the master healer allowed a subtle amount of energy to flow; cushioning the impact of the dragon's bane until the spasms had run their course and Tezuka lay still.

He didn't know how long he had lain there but swimming painfully back into consciousness, he became of Yasashiku still holding him and Raikiri standing over them both.

" Gold." he began firmly as Tezuka heaved to his feet and stood shaking before him. " You are to be prepared for your final punishment."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Laying on a thick blanket Sengoku had some how secured for him, Fuji tossed in a fitful slumber as lay pressed against the warm bulk of Takashi. His left wing draped over the 'Blood' like a tent, Fuji had at last surrendered to his fatigue. At first, Tezuka and the passion they had shared filled his dreams, making him smile. But now, in a swirl of dark mist his dreams had taken on a frightening aspect as he saw his lover drinking from a strange goblet; then writhing in the grip of agony as a blue-haired angel quietly comforted him.

More Hikari appeared to surround him and Tezuka stood to shakily face them. Glowing with a sickly yellow light, he transformed to his true dragon self. But as Fuji looked on in horror he could see the brilliant luster had gone from his scales, leaving the great dragon a pale lemony shade

Crying out in his sleep, he was suddenly woken by Takashi lifting his wing and Oishi's voice speaking as dawn sun shine flooded his refuge. " Fuji! Wake up! It's starting!"

Instantly wide awake, the Tensai leapt to his feet and joined his team mates as they stood amidst the huge crowd straining forwards to see Tezuka being led out.

The day before, the gold had walked with strength and pride. But today, the once dazzling creature looked pale and wasted as he slowly limped in his chains. His huge head hanging as if too heavy to lift, Fuji gasped in a mixture of rage and shock as caught sight of the eyes almost hidden by hair; eyes that seemed empty and lifeless.

Gripping Inui's scaled back, he demanded to know what the Hikari had done to him.

" Dragon's bane." said the basilisk in a grim tone. " I can smell it."

Beside them, Oishi bared his teeth; the short fur on his spine bristling as a low growl rumbled up from the depths of his throat.

" Tezuka wouldn't fight the infliction of the Caveat, but Raidon's taking no chances. By weakening him like this, it will be far worse."

" Nya! The spineless coward!" snapped Eiji as his own fur rose with his voice. " The miserable, rotten.."

" Shut up!" yelped Oishi in a frantic half whisper while his paws clamped down on the Cat Lord's jaws. Green eyes darting about, he only relaxed slightly as he realised the angry words hadn't reached certain, exalted ears.

All around, a mass of eyes reflected the Seigaku mthyic's anger or glimmered as pools of sorrow while very few held a hard look of smug triumph over the dragon king's fall from grace. Once standing before Raidon, the lord of the upper realm spoke with cold authority.

" Mighty Gold, Ruler of Dragons. By your own request I sentence you to the ordeal of the Draca's Mortis Caveat. But before doing so, in accordance to Jinnai's laws I shall grant you the right to speak."

The pale neck moved slowly and raising his head with an effort he spoke in a flat, dry voice. " The great Bronze, Strong Claw; known in the human world as Kabaji, is my second-in-command. I ask here and now, that he be granted full authority to rule in my stead."

"_Curse you!"_ thought Raidon as hands curved into fists and speculating mutters broke out around him. "_You know! Somehow, you know I'm going to strip you of your crown! Well no matter. That bronze wont stay "king" for long!"_ Masking his anger at being temporally out manoeuvred, the Hikari lord raised his hands for silence. " Very well. By my royal decree, you gold dragon are stripped of your crown and may never rule again!" Clapping his hands twice, Raidon then turned to his Generals. " Rei! Bring forth _The Dragon's Deadly Curse!"_

Voices rose, the crowd surging forward in a wave as many warriors held them back at sword point while Tezuka collapsed onto his right side. Left wing raised, his body trembled as he closed his eyes in resignation. Stepping down from his throne, Raidon strode up to his captive and waited for order to be restored before proceeding. A sudden hush descended and during the lull he took a large wooden shaft from the waiting hands of his burly general. Four meters in length, one end of the dark purple staff had been shaped to a sharp point; making it some kind of giant spear that glistened with a faint moisture in the dawn light.

Holding over his head, the Hikari lord allowed all present to view the object; a gleam of savage triumph lighting his eyes as dragons reared on their haunches to wail their despair over what was about to take place. Then a new voice cut through the roars. In full dragon form, his head thrown back, Ryoma's bellow drowned out all others before he shrunk back to demon form and collapsed sobbing in Momo's arms.

Unable to hold back, Fuji's powers flared in a great blue cloud as he leapt forward; only to be forcefully stopped by his own team mates. Both Oishi and Eiji stood braced before him, their heavy fangs bared as savage snarls rolled out of them. Inui and Kaido formed up behind them to add to the barrier and turning; Fuji came face to face with a wing spread snarling Takashi whose anguished eyes clearly betrayed his true feelings. But just as he was preparing to blast them all aside, a mass of warriors surrounded him and Tezuka's voice spoke in his mind. ' _For the sake of the love you have for me, stop this at once.'_

_'But..Tez..' _ he started to say, only to be brutally cut off by an overwhelming block from the Hikari and Tezuka himself as he mind whispered; '_No conflict'_

Completely surrounded and forcefully held back, Fuji could only watch in mute despair as Raidon spread his wings to hover over his victom. Letting the suspense build he held the large spear pointed straight at Tezuka's chest. But baring his teeth in an angry hiss, he pulled his right arm back; then plunged the object deep into the dragon's left shoulder, just below the raised wing.

A great blue flash leapt from Tezuka, his body giving a compulsive leap as the spear bit; then sunk in. Hazel-gold orbs snapped open to strain from their sockets as his neck shot forward to become a ridged bar. Chained legs scrabbled uselessly, his claws digging great furrows in the snow as his tail whipped out of control. A hideous screech broke from him in an excruciating crescendo of agony, then a jet of gas-like blue flame erupted from jaws and nostrils as his entire body writhed in a grotesque dance.

Flapping wings faded, then vanished as his tail shrivelled up to nothing. Pulsing with an eerie yellow and purple light all interlaced with strange blue flashes, Tezuka shrank so fast Fuji could hear his bones cracking and when the lights finally faded; Tezuka the dragon no longer lay before the horrified group. A naked, violently shaking teenager had taken its place.

Standing over the once mighty dragon, Raidon's lip curled in a contemptive sneer as he fought down the urge to kick the helpless human youth in the ribs. Instead, he raised his voice to be heard over the cacophony of wailing dragons, howling moon dogs and the bitter cries of many of his own people.

" Human you chose to be, so human you will remain!" he declared while pointing an imperious finger. " Your powers, your crown, all are gone! From this day forth, live as a human and DIE AS A HUMAN!" Drawing himself up, Raidon announced the trial to be over then throwing a superior look Seigaku's way he growled; " Keep this miserable creature out of my sight." before returning to his realm in a great ball of glowing gold energy.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A heavy silence, broken only by low pitched weeping hung over a quiet forest meadow as an oppressive cloud. Wrapped in a thick blanket and surrounded by friends, Tezuka lay as though simply asleep. However, his deathly pale skin coupled to shallow breathing showed him to be unconscious and cradling the youth's head in his arms, Fuji gently asked his friends to take them home.

Moments later, he found himself astride Takashi's neck; Oishi and Eiji wedged front and back of Fuji as he held Tezuka against him and voicing a mournful cry the young red carried them aloft.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Had anyone been looking into Tezka's apartment, they would have been astonished at the sudden appearance of a large crowd in the living room. But no eyes saw them wink into existence or heard their sad murmuring as Fuji, helped by his team mates, tenderly tucked a trembling Tezuka into his bed.

" Rest is what he needs now." Oishi firmly announced. " I can stay with him and hopefully, I can stop the spread of the poison. But it will take a long time before he wakes up."

" I'm also staying." announced Fuji in a tone that dared _anyone _or_ anything_ to dispute him. Sighing, Oishi agreed then left the two alone for a moment while he farewelled their friends.

Sitting on the bed, Fuji ran his hands through Tezuka's hair as he quietly summoned up his powers. His own honey-brown mane rising in an updraft of his own creation wed to a pulsing blue glow surrounding him, Fuji leaned down to deeply kiss his stricken lover. The regal youth beneath him stirred, then moaned as he slowly swam back to awareness. A pair of dull hazel orbs flickered open, then a hoarse voice spoke in a feeble whisper; " Syu...suke.. you.. have...saved...me..."

To be continued...

Atobe's POV will be coming up..

Yes readers, Fuji has done something. But what effect will it be? The Hyotei match will soon take place, followed by Tezuka's dangerous plan to be healed. STAY TUNED!


	34. Rebounding Echo's 4

Hello to one and all! Towards the end of this chapter, is some poetic dialogue from Inui. This was in fact, written by my son who won the year ten "thirty second poem" contest at school with it. Well done my Yuuta Chan! Thank you for the permission to use!

Ruji: Thank you! Thank you! Takes a bow.

Yoshikochan: Heh, heh.. one must learn to read between the lines as Yasashiku IS nice! But not worry as this chapter will clear that matter up. Sengoku always did strike me as being a little sneaky.

Eien No Kaze: The Draca's Mortis Caveat is a curse and while under it, Tezuka is meant to be powerless. But due to Yasashiku's secret help and Fuji's power he still has a limited form of telekinesis.

RubyMoon 17: Tezuka WILL be fine because I SAY SO damn it!

Alaena Flame Dragonstar: Remember, Tezuka has a PLAN! He wont stay a human for long!

DnKs Girls: Fuji is helping Tezuka by giving him his own strength. They will be apart for awhile, but they will end up together. (see prophecy) Hope I'm updating fast enough! Pant, pant,.. my poor fingers...LOL

Disclaimer: Stares. Blink. No... the P.O.T boys still don't belong to me, only a bunch of Hikari do.

Warning: No gang, its not smut. Just some intrigue and foreshadowings of war...

" Rebounding Echo's" chapter 4

Story: Tora Macaw.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Atobe had first heard Tezuka's request to be cursed, the silver-haired Hikari's immediate impulse had been to protest. However, Kabaji's words had stopped him cold.

'_By choosing this path he will not only save us, but also himself. Trust his decision and don't interfere.'_

The proud Hyotei captain had instantly argued that having a curse placed on him couldn't possibly save him, but the great bronze had then calmly informed his friend of Tezuka's plan and despite the gravity of the situation, had enjoyed the fleeting look of shock that had past over the youth's proud face.

He had been just as equally quick to recover, but knowing what the gold was about to put himself through for Jiroh's sake bought even his stubborn pride brutally crashing down as he remembered the pain of being arrested. The prospect of a long imprisonment had indeed frightened him, but he, Keigo Atobe; wealthy captain of Hyotei and still proud Hikari of a disgraced family, would rather die than show it. Besides, he had told himself, he had to be strong; not only for the very shaken Otori, but also for both of his dragon friends.

Tezuka's request granted, he and his team mates had been freed. But in a private shock announcement, Raidon had decreed all his team be placed in custody and prince Sakaki Taro of Divine Star now more or less ruled their human lives by calmly assuming the role of their tennis coach.

But while making it perfectly clear he was not going to make their lives easy, even Atobe had to admit that although strict, he was fair and he had neither questioned nor judged as to why the rest of the accused had failed to appear at the trial. He hadn't even bothered to mention it and apart from touching Jiroh's brow just the once, the only punishment he now saw fit to inflict was to ruthlessly drive team Hyotei to win every match they played or suffer his cold displeasure.

"Yes." Atobe thought while swinging his racket and watching his coach/custodian from the corner of his eye. " We can live with this. But Tezuka..."

In his minds eye he could see the dragon being led out to his doom and remembered the pain of guilt he had felt as Raidon was handed the curse spear. He had squeezed his eyes shut, his face a mask of anguish as the shaft had been driven home. But, at the same time, he had also been deeply intrigued by the curious light display manifesting itself over the dragon as he had transformed. Far as he knew, Dragon's Bane had _never_ done such a thing and as he hit a perfect back hand, he strongly felt there were more forces at work than met the eye.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The green house was hot, but Yasashiku felt no discomfort as he moved among his plants. Towering ferns that dinosaurs had once dined on loomed over rare orchids, medicinal herbs and a multitude of beautiful flowers never named and now lost to extinction. Waterfalls whispered in trickling harmony, as the pools below them thrived with colourful fish darting between the stalks of exotic water lilies boasting different pastel shades. Clouds of magnificent butterflies; many that had not been seen on earth for a century rose at his passing, while masses of swirling steam drifted lazily on the humid air.

Of all places in the upper realm, this; his private domain, was the most peaceful and he often welcomed visitors into its tranquil confines. But as he paused to admire a peacock butterfly whose brilliantly iridescent eye spots of shimmering shades ranged from sky blue to harvest gold in all its glory, his sanctuary from the tediousness of his palace duties offered no comfort as his mind was constantly haunted by the thought of what his lord had forced him to do. His soft protest had been met with threats of dire punishment and even though he had obeyed the cruel command, his king was still displeased. The gold, he had snapped on returning home, should have been left comatose from the poison and he had at once blamed the gentle Hikari for making a mistake. But once his anger had run its course Raidon had left him alone as he dismissed the healer with an ominous mutter of the dragon soon dying anyway.

" But that," he quietly told his fluttering pets " will not happen. At least, not from me."

Sighing as he went about his business, one thing stood perfectly clear within his inner most private thoughts; that his tyrant king would never know the truth of how he had slipped a secret herb in the potion to counter act the dragon's bane and of how he let his healing powers flow into Tezuka while silently advising him that once before Raidon, to act like he was dying. Then, there had been the matter of the strange reaction to the caveat. That had been no act and the dragon had suffered terribly, but those blue flares he knew, was the power of a 'Blood'. Smiling to himself, he silently wished the gold well.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Similar thoughts also regarding the blue flare ran through Raidon's mind as he sat alone in his throne room. Bright sunshine streamed through open windows, striking his crystal throne to create a spectrum of shimmering rainbows that gave the serious atmosphere a hauntingly beautiful fantasy effect. Yet the dazzling display only served to irritate him as he silently plotted his next move.

Unknown to all but himself, the caveat had been endowed with a hidden element designed to quickly end the dragon king's life and all he had to do now, was sit back and wait. But patience had never been his virtue and his hidden "associate" was getting more than a little itchy about the delay to make his move.

"Sakaki will keep Atobe and his 'pets' busy." he thought as he pushed to his feet then made for the door in the eastern corner. "And the gold's pets will be too busy watching him die to interfere while I bring those winged rock lizards under tighter control. Huh! "king" Strong Claw indeed! Time to let a new player onto the board." he muttered while descending into the shadows. "That blue light.. such a strange phenomena."

Briefly mulling it over in his mind, he impatiently dismissed it as he failed to make the connection to its origins. For now at least, he had other things to think of as he spoke to the lurker in the darkness.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Seeing Tezuka's open eyes, Fuji's heart soared. But also seeing them so dull and empty made his spirits sink as his first rush of joy gave way to a surge of despair. Reaching out, he tenderly brushed golden-brown hair aside; wincing a little at the dry feel of the once silken strands. A low groan escaping him, Tezuka struggled awkwardly into a slumped shouldered sitting position as he dryly asked for water. Arms hanging limp as he panted from the effort, the once proud youth stared blankly into space as Fuji slipped a supporting arm behind him then quietly called for Oishi.

Instantly answering the summons, the Seigaku vice-captain abruptly halted in the doorway as if he had walked into a brick wall; his green eyes growing round at the sight of his now awake team mate. Rushing to Tezuka's side, he knelt down to place an anxious hand on his brow then urgently inquired as to how he felt.

" I've had... better days." came the grating reply as Tezuka slowly licked his cracked lips. " I need.. water.."

A single firm nod and Oishi rushed from the room; only to reappear just as quickly, a large jug brimming with fresh water cupped in both hands. Aided by the raven-haired teen, Tezuka took a few small sips. Then as his throat began to work properly, he gulped greedily at the liquid until the vessel was completely drained. A faint golden light suddenly shimmered into existence, briefly surrounding the human form dragon then faded away just as fast; leaving the puzzled 'Blood' and Moon Dog to wonder if they had truly seen it.

Hazel-gold orbs blinked, flooded with the unmistakable fire of life then blinked again. His limp body flowing with an unexpected strength, Tezuka sat bolt upright before tossing his blankets aside, swinging his legs off the bed and standing to face his startled team mates in one smooth, flowing movement.

His jaw almost colliding with his toes, Oishi pointed a trembling finger at Tezuka as the proud youth reached out to lightly hold Fuji's left cheek in his hand. " I don't... I don't believe it! You! Your... STANDING! How.. how can this be?"

Cerulean orbs closing, the Tensai covered Tezuka's hand with both of his own as he leaned into the touch; hardly hearing Oishi's shocked stammers as relieved tears streamed unheeded down his radiantly smiling face, while as if meeting his friend in a hallway at school, Tezuka answered in a manner similar to discussing a well played tennis match. " All I needed was some water to aid my dehydration, plus.." he paused to rub the side of Fuji's face in a way that made Oishi wonder. "..I had some help in my recovery."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The following day passed without incident as life in Seishun academy proceeded as usual. For the Seigaku regulars, Tezuka's swift return to school seemed nothing short of miraculous. However, for all his normal appearance, it soon became apparent to all those around him that something was indeed amiss with the strong and proud captain. For one, he looked as though he hadn't slept for a month and to make matters worse; he fell asleep twice during classes, a thing he had never done in his _very long_ span of human life times. Secondly, come lunch hour, he had no appetite; indeed, even the mere smell of food had sent him scurrying to empty his stomach.

Concerned teachers had sent him to the infirmary, but a standard health check designed for humans failed to show up a problem. Convincing the nurse he was just a little tired, Tezuka left the office with quiet dignity to briskly stroll to the tennis club. At this hour, he knew his team mates would already be on the court.

But on arrival at the seemingly deserted club rooms, he was swift to discover that Fuji had decided to have other ideas. Rising from the bench he had been waiting on, the Tensai ignored his captain's sharp question of " Why aren't you practicing?" to seize Tezuka's head in both hands and draw his face down for a lingering kiss.

Subtle energy flowed from 'Blood' to Dragon, bringing a little colour back to the regal youth's pale cheeks. But with an effort, Tezuka wrenched his head away then met his lover's wounded look with a stern one of his own.

" Fuji.. you must stop giving me your strength as such action will weaken you. And with the Kanto tournament only two days away.."

" Saaa.. the tournament isn't important Tezuka. Your health is far more important to me now."

Had Tezuka been a creature given to sighs he would have done so now, but drawing himself up, he proudly glared down his nose as he took a small step back.

" And the rest of Seigaku?" he asked frostily. " Are they so unimportant to you that you will let them all down just for me? Fuji, it's not like you to be selfish."

Eyes glittering with unshed tears, Fuji knew at once that his captain was right; that if he too were to become so weak as to not be able to play, his team would be forced to suffer the consequences. Reluctantly, he left his lover's side to collect his racket.

Mumbling a surly; " I'll see you on court _captain_." he left the room with lowered eyes.

Watching him go, Tezuka waited until the door had clicked shut behind him then he drew off his black coat to neatly fold it. Placing it on the bench, he then removed his school shirt and reaching for his tennis one, he was grateful no eyes were present to see the ugly swelling bruise that all but completely covered his left shoulder.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

His appearance at training was met by a rush to surround him and a dozen anxious questions but exuding an air of indisputable authority, Tezuka bluntly ordered his team to resume play or run a hundred laps. A little hurt by his lack of feeling for their compassion, the regulars slunk away. Ryoma however, firmly stood his ground to return his captain's commanding stare with one of his own as he drank in the sight of the sweat beading on the older youth's brow.

'_Grandfather. you are too sick to be here.'_

A puzzled look crossed Tezuka's face, followed by an expression of mild bewilderment as he cocked his head slightly to one side.

" Did you just speak to me Echizen?"

Now it was the dark-haired youth's turn to be surprised as he peered up intently at his captain.

" You.. couldn't hear me?"

" I.. I heard a faint buzzing, but..."

Trailing off to raise his right hand to rest briefly on his cursed shoulder, he closed his eyes then let out a stern "Hmmm" as he opened them. " We will discuss this later. Return to training!"

Tugging at his cap, the shorter boy shouldered his racket as he sourly turned away.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Throughout practice, Ryoma silently voiced his concerns to Momo' who kept shooting apprehensive glance's Tezuka's way. The proud youth stood quietly conferring with Ryuzaki as their sharp eyes missed nothing of their teams behaviour. Once, the pair called Oishi over and watching out of narrow blue orbs, Fuji saw the vice-captain run careful hands over Tezuka's shoulder; then felt his lover's agony lance through him as though it were his own.

'_Tezuka.'_ he mind questioned. _' Why can't I come to you now?'_

But silence was his only answer as the 'Blood' realized with sudden horror, his lover could no longer hear him.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The training over, Momo' collected his bike, then pushed it along the sidewalk as a smaller youth walked close to him. Normally, Ryoma would be standing behind his lover; gripping the mongoose spirit's strong shoulders as they cheerfully whizzed down the street. But with Tezuka's illness hanging over them as an oppressive cloud, Momo' quietly wheeled the object; content just to be in his mate's company as he let the young Demi-Dragon be alone with his thoughts.

Behind them, the sun slowly sank into a cloudy gold sky and as their shadows lengthened Ryoma finally found his voice.

" Tezuka is dying."

"WHAT!" Momo's startled shout drew a few curious onlookers and after waiting for them to move on, he urgently gripped his lover's arm; his stricken eyes boring into Ryoma's Green-gold depths. " Dying? How can you be sure?"

" He.." for moment, Ryoma gazed despondently down at his sneakers before answering with a bleak, weary look. " He smells.. strange, different. Staying a human will crush his spirit and also, his energy is very low. I can't feel his powers and Momo'.. he can't send!"

Leaning his bike against a convenient light pole, Momo' spent a few minutes holding his stricken lover close to his heart before continuing towards their home. Letting go of the bristle-haired youth's hand, Ryoma curved his left hand over his bag strap as he muttered something under his breath about the up coming Kanto game.

" And.." he said, his intangible voice rising to become clear. " He is so intent on winning. Mind you.. I want us to win too. But.." Shrugging, he broke off to gaze up at his lover.

" Kabaji is a dragon like him," said Momo' thoughtfully as he envisioned the towering youth in his true form. " I hate to see who is going to have to play against him!"

" Mada mada.." replied Ryoma as his natural arrogance briefly surfaced. " I've played against a more fearsome dragon than him."

" Atobe is also strong." remarked the taller teen as he raised his eyes skyward. " A Hikari... he had better appreciate what Tezuka has done for him! That Raidon!" he snapped as his purple orbs turned hard. " There _must_ be something we can do! Ryoma, Tezuka cannot die! Hey..." he said in a sudden panic. "...do you think the others know?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Arm muscles bulged as sweat glistened on pale skin. A racket whooshed through the air as an accompanying grunt broke the peaceful quiet. Behind him, the river glimmered as it reflected the last of the sun's rays and powerfully swinging his racket three times in succession Kaido Kaoru pondered his captain's fate.

Even though he had held back in the rush to Tezuka's side, the Naga could clearly tell the ancient gold dragon was in bad way no matter how well he fought to hide it. Another set of triple forehand swings followed as his thoughts welled up to become muttered words. " He wants to play, but he is so weak. And I myself.." he grunted as his stringed weapon whistled upwards. "... am not as strong as I could be. Hyotei has too many powerful Mythics and if I stay at this level, my boomerang snake may not be effective."

Feeling a slight strain, Kaido lowered his arm to stare out over the water as his mind turned over several possibilities for the Kanto tournament. " Tezuka should step down, but his foolish pride is holding him up. Oishi maybe hard pressed just to keep him standing." Sighing, a great feeling of foreboding washed over him as he watched a pair of ducks float by.

" Kaido!"

The single word rapping out behind him caused his head to tip back as he turned about to gaze upward. Framed by the beautiful backdrop of a serene sky, Inui stood on the tall embankment; the waning light of dusk drifting across his glasses as he carefully studied his team mate.

" Inui." answered Kaido as he gazed on the spiky-haired youth's true form. For all his calm appearance as he stood with one hand in his pocket, his data file tucked under his other arm, the shadowy echo of his serpent self hanging over him seemed agitated as its huge coils made an intricate winding movement while keeping golden eyes fixed on the darkening sky. " What is it?"

Sliding down the steep incline, Inui joined his boyfriend then indicated the red and smoky lavender clouds. " A possible danger."

" Dark Hunters?" asked Kaido with a loud hiss as his eyes darted about.

" No. A dragon, one I don't know."

Kaido snorted. " It may be nothing. Inui, for fighting strength you and Tezuka are equally powerful..."

" And he..." cut in Inui as he gazed down on his lover. " ...cannot transform. You saw how he was today Kaido and I calculate he will need a full week's complete rest just to recover his _human_ strength."

" We don't have a week, " the Naga quietly reminded him, his eyes downcast. " the Kanto match.."

" Seigaku will play and we will win. Tezuka can still play tennis. But his shoulder.." Inui rubbed his chin in contemplation. " ... it WOULD have to be his left one."

" His playing arm!" hissed Kaido as realization struck him. " The Caveat..."

" Will restrict his movement." finished Inui for him. " Kaido, take this towel and follow me into the river. We have some hard training to do if we are to carry this match through."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Enjoying a rare moment alone, Kabaji quietly strolled above the river as the sun dipped below the horizon. He knew this particular water feature well and as his human legs carried him toward his destination, his mind effortlessly transported him back in time. The day had been dry and hot as the huge bronze ball of the sun blazed overhead. Swooping down on a wide ribbon of cool water that beckoned welcome relief, he had happily plunged into its depth; kicking up huge sprays as he playfully rolled or beat his wings on the once tranquil surface.

But now as he turned misty eyes toward it, he realised with a sad jolt just how much like his old friend he had become.

" River." he thought dolefully. " Once you flowed through a wide open meadow surrounded by wild woodlands. But look at you now; surrounded by heartless buildings, your once wide-spread heart now narrowed and bound by banks of concrete. Yes dear river, we are both captives of time.. aren't we?"

Pausing as his dark orbs caught sight of two Seigaku serpents training in its flowing length, the ancient bronze spent a moment critically studying them before moving on with a sigh.

" Prisoners of the modern world, not free just to be ourselves. But it could be far worse." A shudder ran through him at the memory of crackling bars threatening to close in on him as they carried a dire warning to hold him for a millennia. Never in all his centuries of existing had a Hikari ever caged him... and lifting his eyes to the heavens he prayed they would never do so again. Life was hard enough now under prince Sakaki he thought as the powerful Hikari ruthlessly drove them at tennis. Why, poor Shishido had already been forced to give up his hair in an effort to appease him...

A movement against the now grey clouds of early evening caught his long sighted attention, effortlessly dispelling his thoughts. Narrowing his eyes, he stared hard at the distant formations; wishing for the umpteenth time he could just simply fly up to meet whoever it was without worrying about human reaction. To his right, the river sparkled as a silent reminder and grinding his teeth, he tracked the strangers progress from where he stood. Without warning, the dragon vanished; only to reappear with faint pop close by.

Turning, he blew a small stream of fire as his shadow self reared up in warning. The man standing a few scant meters away looked just like any other, only to the natives of the land he would at once stand out as a foreigner. Long white hair, like the mane of a horse framed a Caucasian face; the rest of it tumbling in an unbound cascade down his back to rest just shy of his hips. Ice blue eyes similar.. yet different to a 'Blood's' glittered in a firm featured face and inhaling his scent, Kabaji caught the earthy smells of wet country side mixed in with the rich smell sea borne fog. " England" he thought as his study ended with the man's smart, dark clothing that neatly contrasted with pale; almost milky skin. Turning his scrutiny upwards, Kabaji invoked his powerful second sight. But the creature before him was hiding himself well and his dragon form was nothing but a very large faint outline. Baring his teeth, the ancient bronze growled at the one so neatly rivalling his own great size.

'_I know you.' _ his mind snarled while his face stayed deadly calm. _' If I were blind, I would still know you.. Lucious Sliver wings!'_

_' Now, now, Idnuhk lmyf._' purred the other languidly as he watched the bronze dragon's shadow self draw its talons along the ground; its body tensed for combat. '_play nice. After all, its been.. how many centuries?'_

_'State your business and leave. You are not welcome in the Sekrdo kummt's lands!'_

" The ' Mighty Gold's' lands?" the human disguised sliver bit back. " _These _lands will soon belong to _ME!'_

_' Never! The Gold and I have fought you before Lucious and we're not afraid to fight you again!'_

Drawing a hand down the back of his head, the silver met the bronze's savage proclamation with almost bored insolence as he lazily drawled his reply. " The so called "King" is in Raidon's power now as Jinnai.. " the word was spat with intense hatred. " ...is DEAD! You.. oh Third Shell, are not fit to rule, so I've come to claim what is mine."

At that moment Kabaji wanted nothing more than to hurl himself his oldest enemy, but knowing such an act would only bring the whole city around his ears he forced himself to calm. ' _By ancient dragon law, I challenge you to the test of fire!'_

'_Fire?' _he stated in a smooth, oily tone of mild surprise '_My DEAR bronze, I breath only ice! But I'll go along with this farce so I don't get my lovely wings all dirty from mindless brawling.'_ snapping his right hand out, Lucious then spoke sharply. " In two weeks hence we shall duel beneath the new moon in the arena of my choosing, and I choose to fight over the sea!"

'_ Very well then Cemjan Fehkc.'_ confirmed Kabaji seriously. '_We shall meet here, in this very place, then fly out to open sea.'_

Answering the bold words with a sinister snigger, the dragon winked out of existence and despite the warm air, Kabaji was left suddenly feeling very cold.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The morning of the Kanto tournament dawned bright and clear with the kind of perfect temperature that had both spectators and players alike purring with pleasure. The blue-grey and white colours of Hyotei were everywhere as the school's mass of students invaded to fill up many of the benches, while over in the Seigaku "camp" a tall bristle-haired teenager's arm muscles protested as he slowly heaved a huge, heavy flag upright. With the large object fluttering in the stiff breeze, Momo' beamed at the trio of freshman sporting his hand made head bands on their brows then lead them in a rousing cheer for their team.

Behind him, the rest of his friends spoke in low, worried tones as they huddled together.

" Oishi is late nya!" cried Eiji as his constantly scanned the grounds.

Turning to Tezuka, Ryuzaki spent a moment intently studying his slightly pale face before voicing her own concerns to the group at large. " It's not like him to be late." Glancing at her watch she muttered; "I wonder if.."

Breaking off, she met Tezuka's stern eyes. " I.. I cannot feel him." the youth said in firm whisper. " I can't... feel anyone."

Extending a hand, she asked if he wished to rest but a stubbornly proud refusal answered her quiet question.

Failing to see his Moon Dog lover, Eiji called to Momo' making Ryoma grin as he watched them put their heads together; then stalk an unsuspecting Katsuo.

Chuckling at the Mongoose and Cat lord dressing the quaking wererat as the vice-captain then asking him to bark, Shiba turned to Inoue with troubled eyes. " Had you been there.. Inoue, it was horrible. Tezuka suffered so much for Hyotei and now here they are, the two allies going out to fight! It shouldn't have to be this way, fate is just too cruel!"

" I know Shiba." said the dark skinned demon gently. " But we must follow Tezuka's example and accept what must be."

" Tezuka.." sighed the young woman in resignation. " ... he still wants to go through with it. But he has a Draca's Motis Caveat buried in his shoulder... his_ left_ shoulder! He can't possibly move his arm, let alone swing a racket!"

Laying a friendly hand on Shiba's right shoulder, Inoue reassured her that the gold was strong while everything he had ever heard about the punishment filtered throughout his mind. After several minutes of intense thinking, his final conclusion was that Tezuka shouldn't even be standing, let alone playing tennis.

Gazing at Shiba he just about to speak, when a large dog galloped through the startled crowd to skid to a rough halt before Tezuka and Ryuzaki. " Oishi!" it panted as all of Seigaku crowded around. " Oshi has been hurt!"

Kneeling beside the sweat soaked Moon Dog as its amber eyes rolled fearfully, Tezuka quietly questioned.

" It was ... Oh sire!" bowing as tears formed up to stream down its face, the night canine sobbed; " I'm so sorry! But you must know! It was on of your own people who did it!"

" What?" asked Ryuzaki incredulously. " You can't be serious! No dragon of our clan would attack a Moon Dog, let alone Oishi! Where.. where is he now? Is he.. safe?"

" Yes, yes.." the dog panted as Eiji cried out in relief. " In fact.." straining to see past the press of bodies surrounding him, the mythic lifted a hand-like paw to point. "... he is coming now!"

In shocked silence the group watched the raven-haired youth slowly approach, then Eiji and Ryuzaki broke the spell by rushing out to meet him. Once safely among friends, Oishi displayed his badly slashed lower arm then fixed Tezuka with pain glazed green eyes. " It was a dragon, no doubt." he grimily informed his captain. " I was on my way here, when a white haired man jumped out at me." Holding up his now bandaged limb, he nodded his thanks to Ryuzaki before continuing. " I only caught a quick glimpse as he clawed me so I didn't really see his face, but one thing was clear.. he had sliver wings."

" Sliver..." Voice trailing off, Tezuka's hazel-gold orbs became sharp chips of stone. Spinning on his heel he ignored Fuji's anxious inquiry to call his coach to him and together the pair swiftly strode off.

Left with his murmuring team mates, Oishi stood before his dazed friends; his warm green eyes aglow has he laid his left hand gently on Momo's shoulder. " You don't have to worry, we Moon Dogs are fast healers. But I can't play tennis today." Drawing his team jacket from his bag, the raven-haired youth past it to his bristle-haired friend. " Momo.. a mongoose is also strong, so take my jacket. Win, and fulfill the dream of Seigaku taking part in the nationals."

" I will." said Momo' firmly as he gazed across to where his coach and captain were calling Inui to join them.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

" Lucious." stated the old Basilisk in a hard tone as his arms folded. " Named after the Hikari who helped Jinnai create him, he was second shell. But right from the moment of his hatching, he challenged Tezuka's right to rule and has challenged again by attacking Oishi. He hasn't openly been seen for centuries but it's because of Tezuka's weakness he has come back now and he brings with him something far worse than a vindictive Hikari punishment. It has no fear, it does not sleep. It has no meaning, it's pointless. It doesn't care, it cannot see. It destroys life and leaves only devastation. It is the horror we call war, and I fear it looms before all our kind."

On returning, Tezuka announced for Momo' to play and proudly joining his lover, Ryoma' large eyes gleamed as he said; " Let's go now and win.. Momoshiro."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Striding before his racket holding warriors, Atobe's silvery blue orbs narrowed as they caught sight of a pensive looking Tezuka surrounded by his team mates and for the first time in his life, the proud Hikari actually found himself mildly dreading the coming tournament. But to refuse a battle with Tezuka now would be to seriously insult his pride and although wounded, the dragon king would see it through to the bitter end as he fully expected his opponents to do the same. Besides, to back out now due to misguided honor would surly bring the wrath of his coach upon him; an indignity he certainly had no wish to experience as they passed the blue and white clad team mates of his saviour to enter a sea of the pale blue and ivory colours of his own school.

Looming up behind him, the hulking form of Kabaji walked in silence; his dark eyes flitting about as stayed alert of danger. Close to his back, Jiroh yawned mightily while Gakuto and Yuushi chattered quietly between themselves.

" Seigaku." muttered the blue-haired Kitsune as he shot quick glance to his right. " They will be easy to beat. Huh, we should look for stronger opponents."

" Show some respect fox!" growled Shishido at his back. " They are strong and don't forget that Tezuka is suffering because of _us!_ "

" And they will lose," grinned Gakuto " _Because_ of us!"

Reaching out to gently rub the back of Shishido's neck as his bond dragon worked up an angry snarl, Otori sighed as he too gazed off in Seigaku's direction with haunted eyes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Feeling a little tired, Tezuka sat with Fuji close beside him as Ryuzkai held their team mates attention with her usual pre-game pep talk. With everyone's backs to them, the Tensai had tried to steal a kiss from his lover; only to have the proud teenager firmly push him back. " Not here." he hissed as he indicated other curious eyes lurking about them. " Even sitting so close isn't proper."

Head cocking to one side, Fuji answered him with serene smile. But seeing his lover look so pale and strained tugged at his loving heart as he settled for resting one hand on Tezuka's right shoulder. "Saaa.. I'll behave.. for now. But know this.." leaning forward, he gave his captain a full view of shining cerulean orbs as he spoke. " ..singles two is first, and once done I am _going_ to help you through your game."

In front of them, Ryuzaki was calling the game order with the kind of cold authority that Tezuka always respected and in that fleeting moment of time as his ears listened to his coach while his heart listened to his lover; he made a strong resolve not to argue with at least two species of the mortal plane; an old red dragon female and an alluringly beautiful 'Blood'. "At least..." he thought as replied to her speech with a single nod before standing, "... for now..."

To be continued...


	35. Rebounding Echo's 5

The author wishes to advise the following chapter contains sexual references and adult themes.

Eien No Kaze: Yasashiku is Yukimura's father. Remember; Yukimura is HALF elf. More on that later.

Loanshark: Good to hear from you! Fuji can draw pain from another then purge it from his own body, but he can also transfer his strength into another through sexual contact. However, such contact must be willingly given and the effects are short lived. Yasashiku is one of my Hikari O.C's

Ruji: In the anime, Fuji glows _pink_. Sorry, but very powerful beings are not _pink!_ Fuji's power is therefore BLUE! Kabaji's energy shows up bronze.

Alaena Flame Dragonstar: Pooka's are annoying by nature and yes, the silver wants the crown. Now, there is this little thing called a rebellion...

Kagome Girl 21: Happy you are enjoying the chapters, and I miss hug too! Hugs.

Yoshikochan: Oh yes! Old enemies always pop out of the wood work when kings are sick. Alot is going to be happening and some things in the anime will still be covered. There is a mythic reason why Inui's juice knocks out Fuji at the bowling alley...

Analine: Tezuka will be fine, you'll see! Have faith in Fuji!

DnKs Girls: Waves. Everyone ok?

Disclaimer: No, P.O.T still does not belong to me! Anyone want Raidon? Then you can kill him.. heehee.

WARNING!

Some events have been changed. In the anime, Tezuka went off with Ryoma for a warm up prior to his game with Atobe. However in THIS version, he goes off with FUJI! So look out! YAOINESS! If it offends, do NOT read it!

Rebounding Echo's

Chapter 5

Story: Tora Macaw

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.;

The pep talk over, members of Seigaku drifted away as Ryuzaki shot Tezuka a quick look and the subject of discussion turned to Kabaji. " He stands in for you now." she flatly stated as her former king slowly approached.

"Yes." replied the regal youth in a low voice. " He can watch over and protect while I must..." Trailing off to cast a quick glance Fuji's way, he then let his gaze settle on Ryoma drinking a can of ponta beneath a nearby tree. Clearing his throat, Tezuka became brisk. " I see Kawamura will be playing against the bronze."

"Correct." said Inui who had wandered up to join them. " In his true form, no one but yourself could fight him. Today thankfully, this is tennis. But.." he held up a warning hand "... his human body has blended perfectly to his dragon soul; hence his great size and strength. Only another dragon of equal _human_ strength has a chance.. or perhaps, Momoshiro." Rubbing his chin, Inui declared it would have to be the young red as three sets of eyes turned to study the in disguise hatchling.

" Echizen does have the strength..." remarked Ryuzaki as her eyes also briefly flicked in his direction. "... but even with his combined Demon-Dragon powers his human form cannot quite compensate and anyone else facing the bronze would be defeated."

Seeing Takashi's nervous expression as he dwelt on the upcoming match, Ryuzaki excused herself to stroll up to him and lay a comforting hand on his shoulder as she gently inquired if he was alright.

" Yes, I'm alright." he answered slowly " But, I'm a little nervous." closing his mouth, he looked straight into his dragon mother's eyes as he opened his mind. ' _Kabaji.. Ldnuhk lmyf.. even as a human, he is so much bigger and stronger than me.'_

'_While that maybe true..'_ replied the old red as she threw a glance Hyotei's way. '..._ I belive in you. Meddma pinhehk, you have just as powerful a fighting spirit and THIS is one battle against him that you CAN win.'_

Staring dolefully at Ryuzaki's sneakers, Takashi wished he felt the same conference as images of the giant bronze standing on his hind legs and waving an enormous tennis racket around while breathing a great gout of flame danced ominously before his troubled eyes. Just as he was silently thanking the universe he would never have to fight him in his true form, a sudden movement at his side jolted him out of his dark thoughts.

Lifting his head, he turned to find himself gazing at a serenely smiling Fuji. Instantly, an uncomfortable buzzing set up in his chest as he faced the quiet 'Blood'. By now, he knew every tilt of his head, the way his eyelids folded down when closed or how they glittered with power when open. By closing his own eyes, Takashi could see the way the honey-brown hair stirred in the breeze as the sunlight played across it. Heart beating faster, he couldn't understand why the very flash of his throat as he breathed or even the Tensai's habit of sometimes standing perfectly still made him wish to enfold the teenager within his wings or why the undeniable fact to himself; a seventy year old red dragon, that of all the humans in the world this one should be so beautiful to his immortal eyes. But, his mind cautioned him as Fuji started to speak, did he dare to even so much as _try_ to lay claim to the one who seemed to love his king? And just what was love anyway? "_What's wrong with me? I feel so.. strange.. Why is it this human... "_

" You have trained hard."

" Huh?" dragged out of thoughts he knew full well he should NOT be having, Takashi struggled to answer his smiling team mate. " I.. ah.."

Spying the racket held in the Tensai's hand, Ryuzaki moved away with a knowing smile and moments later the shy Takashi had vanished as a screaming, racket welding demon took his place. Wreathed in flame, his right arm wind milling wildly while crazed shouts of; " GREATO! BURNING! I'M THE STRONGEST CREATURE IN THE WORLD! ALL MUST FEAR ME!" made the very air around him vibrate, a trio of freshmen stared in open mouthed amusement.

" That Takashi Sempei." said Katsuo with a grin. " Once he gets a racket in his hand he becomes a raging dragon!"

" Go for it Takashi!" shouted an enthusiastic Sakuno at his side. '_Show that bronze noble just what a red dragon is really made of!'_

Acknowledging the younger dragon's silent encouragement with a wild arm swing, he pranced before his laughing team mates as a chuckling Inoue and Shiba looked on.

All too soon, the announcement for the first match took place and after embracing his resting lover, Eiji Joined Momo' for the coming battle.

" We'll win nya! Hey Momo'.. what do you know about Pooka's?"

Shouldering his racket, the tall mongoose thought a moment then answered as they began to walk out.

" Gakuto is one isn't he? Hmm.. they are equines and like a Kirin, they can run on the air. But where a Kirin is reserved, Pooka's just love to show off and from what of heard of this one, he's not shy about flaunting his powers."

" I see.." said Eiji as they drew closer to their waiting rivals. " ..the Kitsune is very strong too.."

" HEY YUUSHI!" rang out a mocking voice, making Eiji glare at its owner. " The Cat Lord plays like me, but now he'll find that I am far superior!"

Baring his teeth, the flame-haired youth's only answer to the obvious challenge was a catlike snarl.

Over at the fence, Otori sighed at the deliberate baiting as he turned to his dragon. " Just because they weren't there.." shooting an anxious look Sakaki's way, he said quietly; " I know _he_ expects us to win, but I can't help feeling bad about this game."

Hearing his voice drift on the breeze, Atobe gazed sternly at the back of his fellow Hikari's head then his hard eyes softened as he gazed upon Jiroh lying on the bench before him. Standing at his back, Kabaji kept all his dragon senses on high alert as Atobe swung his gaze toward his coach. " I agree Otori," he thought silently as the match commenced. " but the bitter nectar of the game has been placed before us and we have no choice now but to drain the cup."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cheers from the crowd below drifted up echo quietly in the ears of a demon as he crouched within the concealing branches of a spreading camphor tree in the nearby park land bordering the tennis courts. Purple eyes glittering with malice as he fixed his gaze on the blue and white uniforms of Seigaku, his mouth twisted into a scowl as he failed to find the Demi-Dragon among them. But what he did see bought a grin of cruel pleasure back to his face as he intently studied Tezuka standing in the center of the small crowd. " Lord Dragon, I'm most interested to see your performance and with the curse spreading it's taint throughout you, it should be quite the spectacle."

A faint pop behind him interrupted his glee, returning a sneer to his features as he glared at the midnight patch of darkness hanging over his branch. So far, his strange ally had been intent on keeping his identity a closely guarded secret and irritating as it was, Aion had decided to let the creature play his silly game of hide and seek... at least for the time being. " _I will find out who you are,"_ he thought as he straightened to face his hidden vistitor. " _the day I kill you. But at least at this time, you are somewhat useful."  
_

" The challenge has been made." began an oily voice without preamble. " And soon, the dragon king himself will die."

" Yes.." answered Aion as he went back to watching the Mongoose spirit serve and the blue-haired Kitsune return the powerful shot. " and with him out of the way, I wont have to bother with hunting them. I'll just place them under _my_ control and feeding on their living energy's will become a simple matter."

A low growl rumbled out of the darkness as the Pooka below them made no secret of his flight abilities to soar into the sky, turn on his head in mid air and hit a devastating return. But the young Cat Lord was fast on his feet and flinging his arm out, he swiftly caught the ball to return it.

" How thrilling." remarked the voice in a tone that was anything but. " I advise caution to your plan Lord Dark Hunter. The dragon's will not come to heel that easily."

" Ah yes.. the bronze." Purred Aion as the Kitsune hit a high lob. " I shall have to take at least four full squads just to subdue him.. Ha! Look at that! Seems my former victim can't hit a ball like that!"

Within the inky orb, leathery wings rustled irritably. " Stupid, brainless human past time.."

" Ah!" replied the white-haired maou as he raised an imperious finger. " Mindless it maybe, but it's also a good way to judge the strength of one's enemy's. Watch them.. you may learn something."

" Not from that!" snapped his unseen guest as silvery-blue eyes briefly glittered in the ebony cloud. " The Cat Lord is weak, see how his strength ebbs and flows? Bah! Such is creature isn't worth our time."

"But that one is." remarked Aion as he flung an arm toward Kabaji. " _That's_ the bronze!"

" I know that!" the hidden one all but roared, making Aion grin wickedly as he waggled a castigating finger.

" Tsk, tsk. Temper, temper. Hmmm.." leaning forward, Aion watched the match proceedings with great interest. " I would have bet on the Pooka and Kitsune to win this.. but it seems the mice are beating back the lions!"

" Foolish nonsense." growled the other as he vanished, taking his concealing cloud with him and stroking his chin, Aion muttered; " Is it my dear ally? I think not. You may regret not seeing the bronze in action ..."

.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Out on the battle field sweat poured from Eiji's brow in a steady torrent. But while across the net the Pooka leapt and taunted, his courage never once faltered in the way is stamina seemed to. Feet braced apart, his racket held at the ready, he wished for a fleeting moment it was his beloved Oishi guarding his back. But he had been pleasantly surprised to find that himself and the Mongoose could work so well together and despite his fatigue, their score was steadily increasing.

Placing their wrists against one another, they had vowed to fight with every once of their vigor and on taking up the "I" or " Australian Formation" as it was also known, Ryuzaki watched them with undisguised pride.

" Look at them." she thought with a pleased smirk on her face as she quickly eyed Atobe in the stands. " The Pharaoh's cat and the Lord of cats. They work so well together."

Serving, volleying, the pair flew about in perfect harmony; striking strong returns that drew a frustrated whinny from Gakuto before finally powering though to a stunning victory. Joining their jubilant team, the mythic pair were unaware of demon eyes upon them, or of the small drama unfolding behind their backs.

Backs straight, arms held stiffly at their sides, Gakuto and Yuushi faced a silently fuming Hikari prince.

" I'm sorry." muttered the pooka with a slight bob of his head as beside him, the Kitsune closed his eyes and bowed as he said; " We were defeated."

Casting a steely gaze on his charges, Sakaki reprimanded Yuushi for failing to smash his enemy's before turning his wrath on a squirming Gakuto. " And YOU! Foolish pony! The collaboration of energy is something even a foal can do better than you! You could have concentrated better, but you just _had_ to go out there and show off like the circus horse you are! Show me such cocky behaviour again and I'll have your tail! Do you understand me? Play this human game properly or so help me you'll dance to the crack of my whip!"

Hanging his head in a proper show of shame, Gakuto whinnied his distress as he apologized.

Pushing to his feet, the Hikari stalked away without further words as Atobe furiously glared at his retreating back. '_Shishdo, Otori, give the Naga and the Basilisk an honourable duel. I don't wish to see you two suffer as the others are going to.'_

Nodding in response to the mind send, Shishido cast his gaze across the courts as he remembered Tachibana beating him and what had followed after. His hair had always been his greatest pride and ever since the day he had hatched, he had never had it cut. Otori had sometimes teased him with the threat of a least trimming it to neatness, but the young brown had threatened to flame him if he so much as _saw_ his bond mate with a pair of scissors and such a "discussion" had always ended in laughter as the dragon's long mane stirred in the wind. But after his loss, Sakaki had forced him to cut it as a sign of his obedience and for the first time in life, the young mythic found himself hating a Hikari.

Retrieving his racket, he spent a few moments staring at it before perfectly balancing it on a index finger then setting it spinning as he silently called to Otori.

As the pair marched grimily onto the battlefield, Shiba and Inoue traded an apprehensive glance. " Look at them Inoue. They both stood accused, yet now they go to fight the gold's friends."

" Yes." nodded her companion. " But this must be Shiba. It's want the dragon lord wants."

Across the courts, Eiji almost jumped in anticipation of the coming match as he flicked a finger toward the Hyotei pair entering the arena. " Nya! The brown Tezuka saved!"

Beside him, Fuji acknowledged him with a sigh. " Yes, and Otori is his Hikari bond partner." Turning away from the excitable Cat Lord, the 'Blood' youth silently pondered Tezuka's reactions. He could feel the pain in his lover's shoulder and the slow spread of a bitter cold creeping through his bones. Yet the proud teenager somehow kept up a facade of normality in the face of impending doom

that almost tore Fuji's soul apart in its worry. " _Tezuka,.. I can't bare to see you suffer like this."_

But the ancient dragon never heard the Tensai's mind speech as his own thoughts didn't fly beyond the moment. Gazing over at his fellow dragon and Hikari bond mate, he silently told them to do their best.

Under the critical gaze of both coaches, Inui and Kaido collected their weapons then faced each other; the Naga wishing he could look into his lover's golden eyes, while Inui briefly thought about their training. Giving his power restricting glasses a light push with index finger of his right hand, his confident voice rang out. " Let's go now.. Kaido."

His determined gaze locking onto squared off optical protectors, the bandana wearing mythic flung his right arm forward; the racket in his grip whistling through the air as he performed a powerful back hand. " Alright." Side by side, the two warriors strode out to meet their destinies.

From his high seat the linesman called for the game to begin and from his place at the base line, Otori gave a sharp nod in response to the royal Hikari's silent warning to win. With his bond dragon- secret lover's voice speaking in his mind, he cast a quick glance Tezuka's way. The human form dragon king looked so pale and sneaking a peek at his true form, the young Hikari of The Shimmering Rainbow clan was shocked to see the ghostly shadow sprawled out on its side; its sides heaving as it seemed to be struggling to breath.

Just then, Sakaki's impatient command to start play effortlessly cut through his worried contemplation's and he forced himself to focus on the job at hand. "_Fine. He wants a win.. I'll give him a win. I'm sorry serpents for what I now MUST do."_

Bouncing the ball a few times, Otori carefully poured some energy into the object then tossed it high. His racket then whistled up to meet it and the ball flew into action with a resounding crack. Glowing with a golden light that only his own species could see, the little green and white missile flew exactly as aimed. Inui started to move, but inexplicably found himself frozen to the spot as the containment field laden ball zoomed past within centimeters of his left shoulder. His clothes rippling with the force of its passing, Inui would have hissed in surprise had he been able to. But the ball had been booby trapped and he could only stand in a statue like state until it wore off. Fighting to clear the fog that had formed in his mind, Inui desperately tried to warn his lover; but hard as he fought, the words would not clear and in the next few heart beats Kaido also became a victim as the loaded ball shot between his feet.

" _I don't believe this!"_ his mind snarled as he struggled to move. "_That miserable pigeon is CHEATING!"_

Over at the coaches benches, Ryuzaki leapt to her feet; shocked disbelief written all over her face while Sakaki calmly approved of the underhanded tactics.

Cerulean orbs snapping open, Fuji soon realized the Hikari's play was no mere intimidation as he fixed his baleful stare on the true reason behind the deception. His hands opening and closing, he was sorely tempted to give the Hyotei coach something to _really_ think about. But for the sake of his sad eyed captain he kept his powers in check while high above him, an unseen Aion watched with extreme interest.

Smirking at the Seigaku serpents temporary inability to move, Shishido sent a silent taunt directed at Inui. ' _That's right Basilisk! Panic! You can't move and Otori will bring you both down!'_

Another energy loaded ball crossed the net, then Kaido heard Inui's voice speaking inside his head. '_ Take a look at this situation. The Hikari is deliberately holding us in place, but concentrate hard. Boost your mental shields as I am doing to counteract the ball's containment field.'_

Feet braced apart, Kaido built up his mental walls then lowered his head slightly, his forked snake tongue darting from his lips as a low hiss escaped him.

'_Excellent Kaido! Now, just stay like that. Let him think we are still frozen while I analyze his attack.' _

The powerful serve roared toward Inui, then shot past as he remained glued in place. Sending the ball forth again, it drew a round of startled gasps from the crowd as it slammed into the net with the force of a speeding meteor.

Loosely bouncing the racket on the back of his neck, Otori smiled at his team mate. " I'm sorry Ryo"

" It's OK." the young dragon smiled back as he walked toward his guardian. " But shouldn't you release them now?" Flicking his eyes in Tezuka's direction, he then requested they play an honourable game for the gold.

'_I agree.'_ Otori answered in a carefully guarded send. '_ HE told me to play this way, but from here out, I'll fight in the HUMAN way! To victory dear heart!'_

Tossing the ball high, the young Hikari slammed his weapon against it. Screaming its way over the net it hurled itself at Kaido. But acting on Inui's advice, the Naga allowed it to fly past.

" It was a normal ball..." remarked Atobe to Kabaji as he noticed a lack of unearthly power around it. "... but very fast. I think even you would be hard pressed to hit that back."

" USU!" suddenly, the towering youth's body stiffened as his eyes darted toward a nearby tree and taking in the tense posture Atobe was instantly alert.

'_What is it?'_

'_ I sense a Dark Hunter. Its close. Atobe, I believe it's Aion himself!'_

Atobe's lip curled up in snarl as he opened his senses. '_ How many with him?'_

A silence, then; '_ This is highly unusual. He is completely alone.'_

Dark grey orbs glazing over, Atobe sent a swift warning to his coach. But apart from a bored glance toward the camphor tree, the royal Hikari did nothing. Almost grinding his teeth in frustration, Atobe sent a silent alert thrumming throughout the minds of any mythic able to receive him. A few startled gasps rang out as a multitude of eyes swung in Aion's direction while all of Seigaku formed a protective circle around Tezuka.

From his hiding place, the ruler of Jigoku smirked as he realized his presence had been discovered. But he never moved as Otori's serve whizzed past Inui's right knee and the 'Blood' pulsed with enormous power as protected the weakened dragon king. " Ah, sweet 'Blood'. Truly your strength is impressive. I look forward to seeing it action." Narrowing his eyes, he studied the faint shadow of Tezuka's true self before fully focusing on the tennis.

Out on the battle ground, both pairs of players took heed of the warning but played on as they were expected to do. Passing the net for the court change, the warriors traded nervous glances while behind them, a frightened Jiroh snorted as he pressed against Atobe's side.

Once standing in place, Inui held a ball up to Kaido as he spoke. " I predict a 98 percent chance of Aion not moving alone, so lets not worry about him for the moment. It's our turn now and I wish to do a little "Freezing" of my own."

With those words he lowered the ball, then lifted his glasses just enough to gaze upon it. Nearby, Kaido 'snake weaved' in an effort to calm down as his lover sent the round missile winging on its way. Flying straight at Shishido, the young dragon prepared to return the fast serve but was stunned to find his couldn't move a muscle as the Basilisk power laden ball discharged its cunningly placed jolt of energy.

Adjusting his glasses, Inui smirked as he sent his thoughts to his startled opponent. '_ Do you agree young hatchling that from here on we all play a human game?'_

While the on court fighters silently negotiated a condition of terms for the rest of the match, Atobe was struck speechless by the ancient serpent's ability to strike back in a manner similar to Otori and shaking his head, he glanced at his coach then swung his gaze toward Aion's hiding place. " He is still there." he thought as he folded his arms. " What is he waiting for? _Kabaji!"_

_' He is still alone. I can feel no others.'_

Chuckling at the serpentine display of hidden power, the subject of a Hikari and bronze dragon's discussion watched eagerly as Inui removed his wrist weights and hearing them hit the hit the ground with a dull thud, Aion rubbed his hands together as the human form Basilisk served a fast shot that powered straight past a surprised Otori. " I never knew human sport could be so entertaining. But strong as you are, I want to see the real entertainment." he thought as he turned his feral gaze on a still glowing 'Blood'.

Agreements met, the game now played out at a fast pace with Shishido displaying his fantastic speed and Kaido countering with his boomerang snake. Still, a little friendly taunting on the young dragon's part took place but fully ignoring him the Seigaku serpents fought a hard battle. Inui had all the data he needed to keep them in the running but in the end, it was Hyotei who emerged victorious.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Takashi's turn had come and standing beside Ryuzaki he couldn't help but feel awed by the huge bronze looming over the battle ground. In his true form, Kabaji would have taken up several courts but even his tall human body was enough to intimidate. Sighing, he flicked his brown orbs in Fuji's direction. Standing so close to Tezuka that their arms were touching, Takashi could feel the power radiating from him. "_ You protect my king it's true.." _he thought sadly as his gaze shifted to the place he knew Aion to be lurking. "_.. but I sense you are also drawing off some of his pain. Could be you have such emotions for him you'll risk death for?"_

_' Yolk crawler.' _ The strong words cutting into his mind jolted Takashi out of his worries and turning, he faced an impassive Kabaji. But ignoring his human form, he tipped his head back to acknowledge the bronze towering over him. ' _Forget Aion for now. Clear your mind and lets get this over with.'_

The shadowy ghost of the red dragon looked absurdly tiny to those who could see it and a few comments about how the enormous bronze could accidentally inhale him rippled throughout the mythics of the crowd. Hearing them, the great dragon just nodded then cocked his head to one side in open puzzlement as a strange transformation washed over his young adversary.

Takashi had picked up his racket and was now wreathed in flame, waving it about his head as shouted a string of crazed challenges at the top of his voice.

" COME ON BABY! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? BURNING! I'M A SUPER PLAYER!"

Extending his long neck, Kabaji the dragon worked up a smug expression as his human self remained motionless on the base line. Blowing a thin jet of invisible fire at the face of Takashi's true self, he looked as if he were about to eat the tiny hatching. ' _Super player, little burning? We shall see..'_

Right from the first serve the match was played with a brutal ferocity, a barbaric display of raw power that gave no quarter as the pair traded savage blows across the net. With each fearsome crack that threatened to blow apart both ball and rackets alike, they took their points while a hidden demon mauo watched the grim spectacle unfold with predators eyes.

Holding his weapon in both hands, Takashi hit a mighty forehand and his harsh roars ringing in the air, Kabaji viciously returned it.

' _Give up shell crusher, you will never beat me!'_ smirked Kabaji's voice in his mind as Takashi hit yet another punishing blow.

_' Never! You'll have to kill me first you over sized walking volcano!'_

A loud bellow split the air and Kabaji sent Takashi's backhand powering back at him as mind worked up a new insult. ' _Red flying mouse!'_

_' Giant ball of swamp gas!'_

_'Oh that is IT!'_

Voicing a roar that almost shattered many eardrums, Kabaji sent his final blow flying straight at Takashi's skull. But knowing both Tezuka and Fuji's eyes were on him, he nimbly stepped aside and returned the shot that would have otherwise removed his head.

" See Fuji.." he panted to himself as he awaited the bronze dragon's new assault " ... I can be strong too."

Baring his teeth, Kabaji glowed as bright as a well polished bronze shield as he renewed his attack. But even in the heat of the battle he could hear the commanding click of Atobe's fingers as his Hikari guardian told him to win.

Blow followed punishing blow as each dragon tore up the court in their efforts to out do each other. Ball powered into tight string with a resounding crack only to fly back again. But the grueling pace was taking its toll and both players started to show the unmistakable signs of fatigue as the atmosphere became charged with the undercurrent of true enmity. For Takashi, it had become more than a need for his team to win. Instead, it had become a contest of shear strength and will as a driving need to impress Fuji washed away all common sense.

For both, their breathing became hard, showing the unmistakable signs of pain but neither dragon was willing to yield to the other as it seemed each would rather die first. Abruptly, both combatants stopped moving as reserves of energy ran out and agony lanced its fire along their arms. Rackets fell from limp hands and Takashi was so dazed from his pain he hardly seemed to notice the conflict was over or the sick feeling in his hand as staggered away, gasping for breath. As they had not played to a full six sets, the game was declared a no contest as a groaning Takishi stumbled back among his anxious team mates.

Hidden in his tree, Aion smirked as he rubbed his chin, then pushed at his glasses. " So, it seems the mighty bronze has a weakness after all."

Escorting him from the court, Momo' then held up his team mates wrist to display his blood filled right palm as he murmured; " Your game is over, so rest now."

Sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, Takashi muttered a heartfelt " I'm really sorry" as he bowed to a stern faced Ryuzaki. Hands on hips, she pinned him to the spot with the force of her glare while the words '_Foolish hatchling'_ reverberated throughout his skull. Her hand then lifted to irritably flick his brow as she turned to beckon to Oishi. " Bring bandages, he's made mince meat of his hand."

While his coach fussed over his stubborn friend, Fuji bent to pick up Takashi's discarded racket and study it carefully. " Taka-san." he thought as the object he held still flowed with lingering traces of the young red's highly charged emotions. " Why did you play so hard and what is this.. feeling you seem to have for me?"

In a sudden rush of understanding the powerful 'Blood' sensed the strange reason behind his team mates ferocious match and opening his eyes, he stared benevolently at the youth's back. " Taka-san... I'm sorry." he whispered. His eyes resting on Tezuka as he spoke to Oishi, the honey-haired Tensai came to a quiet decision. " Taka-san.."

Turning to gaze at him, the taller youth glanced between his bandaged hand and his friend as his cheeks turned a delicate shade of crimson. " Yes.. er.. Fuji?"

" Taka-san, please lend me your racket."

Startled, Takashi could only nod in mute confusion over the unexpected request. Keeping his gaze on the youth's back as he returned to Ryuzaki, Fuji keep his thoughts purely to himself. " You can never have me, Taka-san. But I will give you something.. I'll go out there, and win this for you."

Yuuta had arrived in the company of Yanagisana early in the tournament, but chosen to keep his distance as he waited for his older brother to play. Seeing him holding a yellow racket and seemingly lost in thought, the younger 'Blood' attempted a mind send.

'_ Brother, it's finally your time.'_

But the true 'Blood's' mind was a sealed vault he couldn't penetrate and turning away, he snarled his frustration.

" Hey Yuuta!" his friend's cheerful voice broke into his thoughts, causing him to glare. " Do you wish it was you down there or are you going to cheer for your brother?"

Swift as a striking snake, Yuuta seized the young demon's head in a powerful neck lock then furiously rubbed his knuckles against Yanagisana's skull.

As the beleaguered Thleerum yelped and stammered a string of apologies, Horio shouted a rousing; " Go Fuji sempei!" as the youth started toward the court.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

All around, the air rang with the steady chant of "Hyotei! Hyotei!" and standing a little apart from his team mates, Atobe watched the Tensai through narrow eyes. " This 'Blood.' " he thought silently. " He saved Jiroh from Raidon, yet even then he never showed his full power. Will he do so now? This will be a great game to watch." Turning, his hard eyes softened as he gazed down on his sleeping lover. After his second escape from the Hikari tyrant, he had been more than willing to be comforted in his angel's arms. Confessions had come to light, then things had just progressed naturally after that. '_ Sleeping again my beloved? Wake up now!'_

Mocha orbs blinked open at the sound of the gentle voice in his skull, then he grumbled a little as he tried to curl up again.

" Come Jiroh!" ordered Atobe out loud as his voice rose. " Get up! Fuji is waiting."

' _Fuji? OK.' _Slowly, he picked himself up off the bench.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

Across the court, Fuji stopped just short of the gate to fix his glittering eyes on Tezuka. The youth still seemed calm and proud, but the 'Blood' was not fooled as he took in his captain's sweat beaded skin and pale complexion. Noticing his concern, Ryuzaki strolled up to him.

" Fuji, play a good strong game. And don't worry!" she added as one eye closed in a wink, "We will protect Tezuka! Kabaji is taking Takashi to keep an eye on Aion and we'll all know if he so much as sneezes, so go!"

Nodding, Fuji strode out to battle as he pondered on the wink and of just how much the old female dragon knew about his relationship with her king.

Grey eyes watching his back, Yuuta recalled the time Syusuke had beaten Mizuki and how he had spared the demon-elf's life. Sighing, he tried a second time to touch his brother's mind. ' _Go, big brother.'_ Hearing him, Fuji turned to face him; a gentle smile curving his lips as Yuuta spoke again. ' _Win brother, win this.. for me.'_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jaws splitting in a huge yawn, Jiroh collected his racket then wandered past his bemused team mates as he stared at the tennis courts through heavy eye lids. Shaking his head, Shishido asked him if he could really play.

" Oh.. sure." he answered to an accompaniment of loud yawns that caused the others to chuckle nervously as they shot anxious glances at their coach.

Reaching Atobe's side, the young Kirin gave him a lop sided smile as his guardian spoke. " Don't underestimate the 'Blood'. He will play a very strong match today."

Dismissing his lover's concerns with a lazy hand wave, Jiroh walked onto the court then gazed his opponent through sleepy eyes. " Blood?" he thought as he attempted to kick start his fatigue fogged brain. " Atobe said he saved me.. but I hardly remember." In his mind's eye he envisioned a brief battle with himself knocking a glowing sword from the hand of someone whose face was a blur. Then the scene shifted to him being trapped. But the cage had exploded and the next thing he knew, he was running free in the forest. Atobe had later found him, then explanations had followed. Yet the whole experience had a dream like quality to it that refused to let him see it with clear eyes and shaking his head, he pondered the mystery that was Fuji Syusuke.

Sensing the young Kirin's confusion, Yuuta felt a little sorry for the mythic as he watched his brother prepare to serve. " I know you saved him.." he thought. ".. but play strong now. Beat him brother.. with your serves."

The ball left Fuji's hand as a drop, then meeting the harsh kiss of a rising racket it dashed over the net to skid; then vanish before a startled Jiroh. The Hyotei youth's head flew up, his breath leaving him in a sharp, horse-like snort.

Stunned, Atobe listened to the mutters around him as he wondered at the disappearing ball while hidden in his tree, Aion leaned forward to rumble; " An elegant display. What other surprises have you in store?"

His hair swinging as his powers momentarily ebbed, Fuji fixed the now wide awake adversary before him with a steely gaze. Serving again, he bounced the ball twice, let it drop; then sent it flying.

Narrowing his eyes, Jiroh carefully studied its approach. But just as he reached for it, the ball spun; then winked from existence. With the ball gone, the force of the youth's swing over balanced him and he almost fell, but steadying his gaze he saw Fuji standing proudly; his racket held over his head as his eyes glittered with a dangerous light.

Turning to Atobe, he instantly rushed to his protector then leapt up and down in his great excitement. " Did you see that?" he shouted as he happily pointed at his rival. " He is so strong!"

Looking slightly exasperated, Atobe answered with his mind. '_ Well, he DID save you from Raidon.'_

" HE DID?" cried Jiroh as he flung his right arm in the air. " He is that 'Blood' you always speak of? He's amazing!"

'_Hush Jiroh!' _ sent Atobe frantically as the humans in the crowd pondered his strange words. '_ Mind what you say with your mouth!'_

Hands folding behind his head, jiroh cheerfully bounced on the balls of his feet as a clear image formed up in his brain. ' _I remember! Atobe! I remember now! I can see him blasting the cage apart! Then he chased Raidon away! And I get to play against him? OH BOY!'_ Running back onto the court, he shouted his enthusiasm to a mildly amused Fuji. " THIS IS GOING TO BE FUN!"

Laughing, Shishido turned his eyes to his captain as he spoke. " So now he realizes who his opponent is, this game will get lively."

Head down, eyes closed and arms folded, Atobe nodded his agreement. " Noisy is more the word. I fear there will be some hero worship from here on!"

Back at the baseline, Jiroh bowed then forgetting his lover's advice about keeping his mouth shout he all but roared in his excitement. " I know who you are now! You saved me.. and I've never thanked you! And that serve! What kind of power is that?"

But the 'Blood's' only answer as he few inquiring murmurs of " saved him from what?" reached his ears, was to drop serve again. Seeing the ball in motion, Jiroh charged in to pick up the shot. Unfortunately, his wrist was at a bad angle; causing the ball to bounce to the side for a no score. Repeating the mistake as Fuji attacked again, Jiroh balled his fists then danced in his glee as he shouted; " More! Lets play some more!" Opening his eyes, he stopped in mid shout, his jaw hanging as his puzzled eyes swept the now empty opposite side of the court. '_ Huh? 'Blood'! Where did you go?'_

A sharp voice speaking over his head jolted him out of his sending. " Hey you! Change court!"

Rubbing the back of his head, Jiroh suddenly spied Fuji strolling past the net and let out an embarrassed; " Oh gee.. I'm sorry!" before scurrying down to the far end. The laughter of the crowd chasing him, he lifted his eyes to Fuji; relived to find him smiling indulgently as he took his place. Bouncing the ball six times, the young Kirin grinned as he readied his serve.

" OK Fuji! Here it comes!"

Tossing the missile high, his racket whistled up to meet it and with a loud crack the ball flew arrow straight towards its target. Eyes glittering with incredible power, Fuji watched its approach as a hawk studies its prey. His honey-brown hair swaying in the breeze of his own making, the Tensai dealt the ball a devastating fore hand blow.

Rushing to the net, Jiroh met the return with the toes of his right foot. But in a sudden move, he caught the ball on his racket to tip it just over the net as he stumbled; then landed hard on his right knee. Shocked at being out manoeuvred, Fuji stared in stunned silence as the rolling ball seemed to mock his skills.

Still sitting, Jiroh pumped a victory fist in the air as he crowed about being lucky, while Fuji wondered if the Kirin had been hanging around Sengoku too much lately.

Eyes glued to his brother, Yuuta wondered how Fuji would deal with such shallow drops. In the towering camphor at his back, Aion chuckled at the shear dumb luck of his former victim as he intently observed the power field surrounding the 'Blood'.

Another serve, another shallow drop. With score now at one all, Jiroh loudly proclaimed his teams might.

Taking control of the serve, Fuji sent the ball into action. Forehand followed Forehand. Back step, then Forehand. Resounding cracks echoed over battlefield, filling the air with its own brand of thunder as the warriors battled for supremacy. A back hand, a run, a slide; then the match stood at 2-1 with Fuji leading.

A cheeky sounding chuckle drifting away from his lips, Jiroh beamed at his adversary as he attacked. Fuji's forehand flew high but leaping up at the net, the Mythic from Hyotei slammed down on it in a manner Momo' himself would proud of. Ball bouncing, it made its way to the base line where a crouching Fuji awaited in perfect ambush.

Eyes gleaming with an unearthly light, he stepped into a low forward stance; then swung his arm in powerful back hand to send the missile howling back to his enemy's side. Plummeting just short of the base line, it rolled away for a 15 love score. Shocked, Jiroh gazed into Fuji's open eyes and shuddered at the sinister laughter he saw lurking there.

" The true power of 'The Blood' " thought Atobe as he drank in the sight of his quaking team mate. " Such a shot has stopped Jiroh cold."

Over behind the cheering Seigaku members, Yuuta couldn't help but feel a great pride in his brother as the overhead sun blazed and Fuji's power flowed on the strong wind that whipped about him.

" Blood" thought Aion as he studied the blue aura surrounding him. " Indeed, you are truly powerful. Yes, I will hunt you and I see you have a younger sibling. How interesting..."

His power engulfing him as a misty blue cloud, Fuji's hair tossed in the gusts of his own creation as he lifted his right hand to point with his racket. " Jiroh!" he announced firmly. " I'm going to show you.. my White Whale!"

Behind the Tensei, an instant muttering broke out as his words were echoed down the line of his team mates.

" White Whale?" said an intrigued Inui as he calmly added it to his data.

Turning to Eiji, Oishi asked; " White Whale?"

" Nya! He did say.._White Whale?"_

Behind Momo', Kaido repeated the words; only to have the mongoose spirit half turn and ask; " A whale that's white?"

" Well.." growled the mamushi impatiently. " You ever heard of a black "White" whale?"

" What's that smart snake?" Momo' snarled, only to have Kaido dismiss him with a hiss.

Hidden in his tree, Aion briefly wondered if the 'Blood' was going to conjure up a living whale and how doing so would serve a purpose.

Jiroh's thoughts however didn't fly beyond the thoughts of his excitement at what his powerful opponent was going to do next. " The White Whale?" he called while rubbing his mouth with the back of his left hand. " Well go ahead! Show me!"

Fuji's answer was a serene smile and losing his own, Jiroh's expression turned mean as he served. " Fuji! Know this! I'm going to hold the serve!"

Ball screaming over the court, Jiroh rushed to the net then braced himself for the return fire. The moment Fuji's racket touched the ball, several tense shoulders in the Hyotei camp relaxed.

" It's just a normal return!" shouted Shishido. " Drill it Jiroh!"

"Yeah." sniggered Gakuto " Some white whale! It's all a bluff!"

" No.." thought Atobe, his grey eyes going round as the ball slammed into the net. " It's no bluff, I feel something.."

Striking home, the ball whizzed straight up before a surprised Jiroh to reach for the sky then fall down to land just inside the baseline. But the shock wasn't yet over as it then flew straight past the Kirin's ear to return to Fuji's waiting hand! The roaring wind hailing his power, the Tensai stood motionless as a wave of stunned gasping broke over the battle field.

His limbs starting to shake as a bitter cold raged through his system, Tezuka did his best to ignore the fire in his shoulder as he mulled over what he had just seen. " Fuji, You were never that strong in your telekinesis before. Is it your own strength.. or have you absorbed some of my own?" Running the thought through his mind, Tezuka found that such an idea stood to reason. After all, if Fuji could pass on his power through sex, then why couldn't he possibly pass it back? " An exchange. Hmmm.. something to think about..." Before him, his lover ran and volleyed. Suddenly feeling very weak, Tezuka sat down; his head resting on as his knees as tremors rippled throughout him and Oishi raced to his side to attend him.

Running, stopping. Back hand, Forehand.. the game came down to Fuji's final serve and in mere moments; it was over. Seigaku had won 6 games to 1, but Jiroh didn't care as he whooped from the joy of his match. Across the net from him, Fuji held his racket at arms length as he stared at the sky through its strings.

_' Taka-san, I won for you and now..' _ pausing in his sending, he stared seriously at his stricken lover as Oishi moved away from him with troubled eyes. '..._I'm coming Tezuka. I'll give you my own strength.' _

Suddenly, he felt his brother's eyes boring into him, then a scathing voice sounded in his head. ' _So! Now you plan to offer yourself to HIM?'_

_' Yuuta.. I must.'_

_' I don't like it brother, but I wont stop you.'_

From his place court side, Sakaki calmly appraised the Seigaku youth as he felt the buzz of his sending vibrate through the air. " So _that's_ the 'Blood' Raidon fears. Interesting..."

About to leave, Fuji turned at the sound of pounding footsteps, then smiled wildly at an excited Jiroh as an idea suddenly occurred to him. With great patience he endured the enthusiastic cries of; " Your so amazing! Do all 'Bloods' have your power? That White Whale is some Trick! I want to play you again!" before quietly asking a question.

" Jiroh, can you please help me with something?"

Warm mocha eyes shining with the devotion of hero worship, the Kirin told him; " For you, anything!"

" Then," said Fuji carefully " Can you give me a little of your healing power? Not for me , but for... " Trailing off, he gazed sadly at Tezuka.

" Sakaki wont let me anywhere near the dragon king." muttered Jiroh seriously " But I can still help you. Place your hand on my brow."

Quickly, Fuji did as instructed, then trembled as he felt the flow of energy surge within.

" JIROH!" rang out the angry voice of his coach, making both of them flinch. " WHAT ARE DOING? GET AWAY FROM HIM... NOW!"

Instantly, the Hyotei youth hastened to obey. He hadn't passed on the kind of power he had wanted to, but as he endured a harsh scolding he sincerely hoped it would be enough.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pushing through the crowd surrounding his lover, Fuji was shocked at how pale and sickly he had become during his absence. Slipping his arms around the trembling captain, he tenderly pressed his forehead against Tezuka's. His voice leaving him a shaky whisper as his chest trembled from emotion, Fuji begged his lover to let him help him. Eyes glazed from pain, a cold sweat shining on his skin, Tezuka slowly heaved himself to his feet. " I have time before my match, but we will need a strong guard." Turning to Ryuzaki he asked her to summon Kabaji. Arm looped around Fuji for support, they moved out to a lot of speculated muttering.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

" This way.. the large bushes." Murmured Fuji as he cast an anxious eye on the hulking form of Kabaji. " Ah.. Tezuka.. it's going to be too weird having him hanging over us."

Sick as he was, Tezuka managed to work up a faint smile. " He wont 'hang over us' as you so eloquently put it. What he will do is shield us and he _can _fully close his mind. He wont even be aware of what we are doing."

" It still seems just.. wrong." grumbled Fuji as the pair concealed themselves in some thick growth boarding the north side of the tennis courts.

'_I wont peek.. if that's what your afraid of.'_ the bronze dragon's mind voice sounded amused. '_ Now do what you must to help him 'Blood'. He is my king and I don't like having his job!'_

A silence fell over the pair of unearthly teenagers and gently taking Tezuka's head in his hands, Fuji steeled himself against the thoughts of Kabaji waiting just beyond their refuge to tenderly cover his lovers lips with his own. Power rose about them in a curling mist of blue and white and as Fuji deepened the kiss, Tezuka felt his strength start to return. The bitter cold leaving him as his cursed shoulder throbbed its resistance, Tezuka sat up, then carefully laid Fuji on his back. " We don't have much time." the 'Blood' gasped as he pushed his shorts down from his hips. " Do it now Tezuka! "

His eyes filled with luminous sorrow coupled to tender concern, Tezuka spent a few minutes stroking the Tensai's face before lowering his head to Fuji's groin. Sliding his hands beneath to cup his buttocks, Tezuka then took his lover's hard length into his mouth.

_He had wanted to give the 'Blood' pleasure, but due to the urgency of their time limit he had quickly bought Fuji to a panting, sweat soaked climax. A strength equal to his own had flooded his mouth then surged throughout his body, driving out the poison of his sickness, filling him with life's fire. But it was a different sensation to what he had experienced before with his human lover as the healing powers of a kirin wed to the incredible force of the 'Blood' almost restored him to normal._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Stepping from their hiding place, Tezuka cradled an unconscious Fuji against his chest as he faced a grim Kabaji.

' _How long until my game?'_

_' Your sending again! Good. You have perhaps another ten minutes.'_

" Enough time then." stated Tezuka out loud. " Help me get Fuji back to the others, then I'll play against Atobe. Hopefully, this new strength will last the duration."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-

To be continued...


	36. Rebounding Echo's 6

DnKs Girls: A banner and a shrine, for me? Major blush.. aww.. come on girls, ya going to swell my head bigger than it already is.. LOL. You guys are such great writers too! Yes, Fuji is a nice caring boyfriend and I'm very happy that you think the story is lovely. Pause to look at bones poking through fingertips...

Yoshikochan: Become a novelist? Maybe one day.. Yeah, I like to have fun with characters powers and the scenes in the anime itself certainly does lean towards the players having unearthly powers! There will be more be more Taka-san angst as he copes with his feelings. This chapter just starts to touch the big game as there is a lot of background stuff going on and you will get to see Tezuka holding Fuji again!

Alaena Flame Dragonstar: Yes, the curse spear is still very much stuck in Tezuka's shoulder and still spreading its poison. Aion has his suspicions about his ally being a dragon, he just doesn't know which dragon.

Kagome Girl 21: More for you to enjoy!

Analine: Glad you enjoyed seeing Gakuto and Yuushi together and Fuji loves Tezuka so much he is willing to put his life on the line. Kawamura has feelings for Fuji and it will be a bittersweet confession.

Tristipe: I fully understand busy! Most of these chapters have been written well into the night! As for the traitor, he is a dragon and he has been well descibed in previous chapter. Aion has indeed noticed Yuuta .. the word "pawn" springs to mind.. Although he has noticed Tezuka is full of 'Blood' powers, he still hasn't discovered the secret. He had planned an attack, but it has been thwarted, as you will see..

Ruji: I noticed when watching the anime there were a lot of trees surrounding the tennis grounds, so adding some heavy undergrowth was easy!

Eien No Kaze: Sakaki is your typical been there, done that bored rich guy and being a prince makes him even more obnoxious. However, he will be changing his tune...

Loanshark: Happy you enjoyed the previous chapter. Atobe now has mixed feelings about his match with Tezuka.

Important character note: In the anime, Atobe was mean and certainly arrogant towards Tezuka during the match. But in this story, his behaviour has been some what altered. After all, Tezuka _did_ save his life.

Disclaimer: WAAAAA! Prince Of Tennis is still not mine and Mythics belong to themselves.

Rebounding Echo's

Chapter 6

Story: Tora Macaw.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Raising an eyebrow in response to Tezuka's words, Kabaji started to lead the way back to the match. But the pair had only taken a few steps, when they suddenly found themselves confronted by a scowling Yuuta. Dolphin hide eyes repeatedly flickered between his brother's pale face and Tezuka's own, clearly demanding an explanation as an uneasy silence fell over the little group.

Coughing into his fist, Kabaji rolled his eyes before opening his mind. ' _I WOULD start TALKING If I were you sire.'_

A single, firm nod was followed by Tezuka momentarily clutching his burden to him and for a fleeting moment the ancient bronze dragon caught an expression of.. tenderness? Or perhaps it was merely concern. Whatever it was, it may as well had never existed as the stern look he knew so well swiftly returned to dominate his face.

" Yuuta, your brother willingly helped me."

" I'm aware of that." the younger 'Blood' answered in a tight, controlled voice as he studied the blue-white aura surrounding the Seigaku captain. " What I don't approve of is the _amount_ of power he's given you to leave him in this state."

Hazel-gold orbs briefly closed, then flashed with authority as Tezuka's gaze locked onto the furious 'Blood's'.

" Syusuke has power he hasn't even tapped yet" he said in a matter-of-fact tone. " He will recover soon."

Stepping closer, Yuuta held up his right hand; the limb glowing with a dull grey light as his fingers lightly dragged across his sibling's brow. With a low moan, the youth in Tezuka's arms stirred feebly then slowly opened his eyes. Shaking from the effort of reviving his brother, the younger Fuji sagged to his knees; his breath rasping in and out as though from running.

But in a great show of his own strength, Yuuta was already standing by the time Tezuka had carefully set the Tensai down and after a minute of reassuring each other of their well being, the group set off for the courts; pointedly ignoring the close proximity of their fascinated audience.

Crouched on his tree limb, Aion smirked over at his own watcher then turned his full attention to the little scene he had just witnessed. " The gold was half dead.." he thought as he leaned back to stare at the distant clouds. ".. but now he reeks of 'Blood' _and_ Kirin energy! This is certainly an extraordinary turn of events. But how was such energy passed?" Standing, he casually strolled up and down his branch as his mind pondered this new and as yet unexplained phenomena. " I will find out. Perhaps the younger 'Blood'..." Stopping half way along he withdrew his right hand from his coat pocket, flipped a cheerful wave at a half human form Takashi observing him from a nearby pine then sat down; his legs dangling on either side of his perch as a cunning smile curved his lips. " Yes, _ex_ lord dragon." he smirked as Tezuka and company rejoined their team. " It's your turn to play, and I'm most eager to see how you handle not being able to be _a dragon!"_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A second pair of eyes watched just as intently as Tezuka reappeared; then went to fetch his racket and rubbing his chin, Sakaki's thoughts proceeded to run along similar lines to Aion's. " Ten minutes ago he looked ready to drop, but now... Hmm.. that blue aura again. It's very much like the 'Blood's'. The 'Blood'. I wonder..." Shifting his gaze to Fuji, a sudden movement at the camphor tree caught his full attention. Stern brown orbs narrowed at the sight of two other demons joining their ruler, then he swung about to observe Kabaji as the ancient bronze sent out a special call for assistance. " So you call for your kind. Well, I can handle any attacks on my own." he frowned to himself as some silent replies buzzed through the warm air. " And... I wont stop the dragon's from gathering so they can see the gold finally fall with their own eyes."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Feeling tired, Fuji sat down on arrival; only to have Inui pounce on him and urgently shove a juice bottle in his hand. Smiling, the Tensai drank then five seconds later he was on his feet and looking as if he were enthusiastically about to embark on a ten kilometer run. Satisfied the older 'Blood' was fine, the Basilisk smirked at Yuuta's frantic refusal to try it, seemed rather disappointed when Tezuka wouldn't even so much as _look_ at it, then turned his attention to the other side of the battle field where a high ranking royal Hikari calmly spoke to his underling.

Sitting comfortably, his right knee crossed over his left as his right hand rested on his thigh, Sakaki addressed an attentive Atobe. Motionless, the silver-haired player stood in a relaxed posture; his racket on his right shoulder, his left hand pushed into his pocket. Invoking his second sight, Inui took in the way his unseen wings kept up a slow paced opening and closing in a manner much like that of a resting butterfly. " Tezuka.." he thought as he gazed back his captain. "... I don't like this."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

" It seems the gold has made a remarkable recovery." purred Sakaki as he stared straight into Atobe's eyes. " So he wont be as easy to beat as I thought. He may even be able to use his telekinesis against you, so be cautious. Block him if you have to."

Atobe's brow furrowed. " I wont block him. I'll play him my own way, because of how he saved me."

" Saved you?" came the stern reply. " He may have saved you from imprisonment, but not from _me."_ Leaning forward, he held the younger Hikari with the icy grip of his gaze. " May I remind you that I practically _own you_... all of you! And if I tell you to contain his power, then you _will obey!_ Otherwise, _you_ will no longer be fit to be captain. Is that understood?"

" Perfectly." the word was spat like a curse as hung his head to hide his anger. " I wont lose."

"Make sure you don't." Growled Sakaki as he waved his left hand toward the towering camphor. " And just so you know, our audience has company."

Atobe's head shot up. " Then we have a problem."

Gazing at him, an arrogant sneer crossed the regal Hikari's face. " My orders are thus; ignore him."

" Then pray he doesn't attack!" spat the youth as he furiously swung his racket, then showed the prince his back. Gazing across the court, his eyes sought out his opponent. " I don't know how you can be so strong while cursed Tezuka." he thought as he watched the Seigaku captain enter the battle field. " But with Aion having company, I'm glad of it."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Standing beside Inui, Eiji suddenly picked up the scents of several mythics drifting on the light breeze. Swinging about, he noticed many red uniforms and wasted no time in pointing them out to his team mates.

" Rokkaku." said Inui has he pushed at his glasses. " No doubt here due to Kabaji."

" Well I'm thankful they came." remarked Oishi. " With Tezuka's powers suppressed and Aion lurking about, the Brotherhood _must_ band together."

'_And that is exactly why we have come Moon Dog.'_ came the voice of Aoi Kentarou to all the minds of those able to hear.

Nodding his thanks to the raven-haired Hikari, Oishi then noticed the green and gold colours of Yamabuki covering the bleachers to their right.

' _We're with you too.'_ said a cheerful Sengoku, earning his team a grateful thanks.

Eying the swelling crowd of Mythics, Inuoe indicated to Shiba the Rikki team just entering the back of grounds. "Look there. Kirihara, the crossbreed. Yagyu, the white serpent. Sanada.. the mystery."

" Mystery?" asked the bright eyed Hikari woman as she gazed over at the cap wearing teenager. For several long minutes she stared hard at the young man then almost dropped her camera as she gasped in surprise.

" Do you see it?" Inuoe softly inquired.

" More like I don't see it." was the instant reply as Shiba turned to look into her work partner's dark eyes. " He IS a mythic, no doubt about that. But _what?_" Shaking her head, she declared her complete failure to see.

" What." remarked her friend thoughtfully " Now that is a very good question. Truth is, no one... not even the gold.. knows what he is."

" Really?" said Shiba as determined sparks flashed in her eyes. Camera twitching in her grasp, her reporters instincts shot to the surface accompanied by her low pitched murmur of; " Well, I will just have to find out!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Deciding to act as a rear guard, Ryuzaki moved to the back of the group; allowing Ryoma a rare opportunity to sit in the coaches seat court side. Her excuse had been to keep a closer eye on Aion; but the real reason had been that she strongly felt the young Demi-Dragon should stay close to his grandfather at this time. " After all.." she thought as she gazed down on them. "... despite his many subjects, Echizen is the only family he truly has."

Around the court, many eyes watched as Tezuka stood beside the raven-haired singles star. While the members of Rokkaku and Rikkai were tense, Yamabuki were just a little more relaxed as they settled in. Young Dan however was a nervous wreck as he clutched at his green head band and kept shooting terrified glances toward Aion's hiding place. Gently calling him to sit down, Sengoku's promise to protect him finally settled him but he wished with all his heart that Akutsu was present as he fearfully fixed his attention on the gold.

Leaning forward, Kirihara rubbed his hands together in his eagerness to see the game start. Beside him, Sanada wondered just how on earth Tezuka could still be alive.

Drawing a deep breath, Shiba lowered her camera as she felt the screaming tension in the air. " This atmosphere.. it's horrible! Inoue, what if Tezkua collapses or Aion's forces attack? With all these humans here, it will be a disaster!"

Nodding, Inoue worked up a gentle smile. " Have faith in the dragon king and with so many mythics present, I feel he may not move. Look at the crowd, they are ready for anything." Gazing off toward team Rikkai, the demon suddenly grew tense. " Shiba.. do you..feel that?"

" Yes." she answered at once as her eyes grew big and round. " An incredible energy. But who.." she gasped as a thought occurred to her. " Could be?" Trailing off, she stared at a brooding Sanada as she silently vowed to find out.

From in his tree, Aion also felt it and had to fight an urge to swoop down for a closer look. " I know that energy!" he thought jubilantly as his eyes swept the crowd. " First Demi-Dragon.. I know you are here.. and I will find you." Turning to his generals, he swiftly gave his orders.

Racket tucked under his right arm, Atobe glanced briefly in Ryoma's direction before turning to face his team mates. " So, I'm starting my game. Keep a close watch on Aion and be ready to fight if need be." Without waiting for an answer, he turned to meet his destiny. Walking out with a slow, measured tread he faced Tezuka as the regal youth stood waiting on his base line.

'_I wont hold back. This will be a true battle between us.'_

_' I would be deeply insulted if you did.'_ came the proud reply as golden-brown hair stirred in the light breeze.

Atobe gave his adversary a very slight bow of his head to show his respect without being obvious. ' _I would never insult you.'_

_' Then let us play.'_

Trembling in anticipation, Inuoe leaned down; his voice leaving him in a hoarse whisper of pure excitement. " Can you feel it Shiba? They send between themselves and see only each other. They'll fight with every ounce of power they posess! But, I fear it will go hard on the dragon lord.."

That very dragon in his human disguise closed; then opened his eyes as he thought to himself. " Thank you Fuji. It's only because of you and the Kirin Jiroh, I can do this."

Staring in silence, Atobe hoped Tezuka wasn't about to kill himself. " We need you." he thought quietly. " We all need you."

From his place on the coaches bench, Ryoma glared with distaste over the coming contest. ' _I don't like this grandfather. It's wrong.'_

Hazel-gold eyes briefly flickered in his direction. ' _Echizen..'_

Gazing down from her place in the back row, Ryuzaki then lifted her face toward the top most branches of a great tree. " Aion is up there, like a vulture waiting for you to fall. Be careful my king."

A horrible kind of tension, like that of an approaching hurricane settled over the crowd to lay as a thick, stifling blanket and even the wind had dropped as all of nature suddenly held its breath. In the near perfect silence, a sound like the whispered wing beats of bats rang out causing a thrill of fear to lance through those able to hear it. Takashi returned to stand at Ryuzaki's side to deliver the terrible news she already knew. Aion's hunters had moved in and the place was completely surrounded.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sensing the presence of so many Lyrium almost caused Tezuka's fighting instincts to break and predicting an immanent brake down of discipline among his subjects, Atobe decided now would be a good time to draw everyone's full attention onto himself. Sending a quick apology, the young Hikari kicked into overdrive to become the most arrogant way he could muster.

" Hey Tezuka!" he called scornfully. " Your hands are strong aren't they? Yes, I see it! Your grip is good!"

Dropping his shields in a way that every mythic present would be able to see his true form, Atobe tossed his head then strutted forward as his team mates took their cue. A loud chant of "Hyotei! Hyotei!" rang out and soon swelled to a great volume as those grateful for the distraction joined in.

Lifting his left wing, Atobe also raised his left hand. Index finger pointing up, the chant instantly changed. " Atobe! Atobe!"

His wing extending from his body, he then held his arm horizontal as the chant turned again. " Hyotei wins! Hyotei wins!"

'_See Tezuka?' _ he mind sent as the chanting rose to a loud roar. '_I've averted a disaster. As long as those Dark Hunters keep back, everyone will forget they are there!'_

Taking a quick look around, Tezuka was fast to notice they were indeed keeping their distance and a few silent reports from various dragons confirmed it.

'_Tezuka..' _ said Atobe as he stood still, eyes closed and racket held before him; the crowds chant changing to " Atobe wins!" at the cue. ' _Show yourself to them! Show them..why you are STILL their king!'_

Wondering what on earth was possessing him to even remotely _think_ of agreeing, Tezuka found himself nodding as his power carefully rose. To the chanting mythics, a great golden dragon suddenly appeared to hang over the court as a mighty ghost magnificent to behold. Standing on its hind legs, the majestic creature lashed its tail, as it showed its teeth. But although in awe of its great strength, many were quick to notice the paleness of his scales and the fact that only his right wing could move as the left seemed to stay glued to his back.

Flinging both wings and arms out, Atobe stood out stretched as he called the crowds attention once more.

" Hyotei wins! Atobe wins! Hyotei wins! Atobe wins!"

Letting his shadow form fade, Tezuka was content to just stand and watch as Atobe wound up his noisy self introduction. Then with a click of his fingers, an instant silence fell.

High above them, Aion sneered at the blantent display then almost drooled over the dragon king's terrible weakness. " The time is now. Gold.. your life, is mine!" A sudden sound nearby jerked him from his glee, drawing a savage snarl from his throat as he turned around.

Unzipping his coat, Atobe swiftly shed the garment to hold it high above his head. Catching the breeze, it fluttered like a victory banner before he let go. A movement among the surrounding trees caught his unearthly eyes and steadying his gaze, he gasped at the circle of Thleerum that had formed up to barricade the stalking Dark Hunters. Tezuka along with every other aware of Aion's forces, also noticed their presence and the knife edge tension dropped somewhat at the sight of so many powerful protectors.

Perched in a large tree directly opposite the net and right in the center of his little army, Tachibana raised his right arm then grinned as his mind voice spoke only to the on court warriors. ' _I bought along a few friends to watch, so don't disappoint us!'_

Hazel-gold and fog grey orbs momentarily closed as the pair sent a silent thank you while a little way back from the battle ground, Aion seethed with rage at the larger demons brazen challenge to his hunters. " Curse that Tachibana and Shinji! " turning to one of his generals, Aion ordered a full stand down. " But.." he cautioned " No one is to leave. Keep the perimeter surrounded. We.." he paused to sneer at the crowd. ".. have an element of fear to maintain."

With the threat of an immanent attack averted, Atobe knew they were now safe to get down to the serious business of playing tennis and striding toward the net, he boldly announced; " I won."

Despite himself, Tezuka worked up the smallest ghost of a smile at the boast as the pair touched knuckles over the net; and received his next big surprise of the day as a small amount of strong _healing energy_ from his adversary flowed into him.

'_ Sakaki will punish me for this..' _ said Atobe seriously as they parted from the brief contact, ' _.. but it's the least I can do to repay you for our lives.'_

_'Aaah.. I thank you, but know this Hikari, I'm not suffering for your sworn charges.'_

The Hyotei youth was thunderstruck. " Not suffering for.. " he wondered, his eyes going round at this startling revelation as he stared at Tezuka's back in a state of disbelief. " ... then, if not for Jiroh..who..?" Then like a bolt of lightening it hit him as his roving eyes fell on Fuji. " For the 'Blood'? You have a Draca's Mortis Caveat lodged in your shoulder.._for a human?_ In the name of the celestials, why throw your life away for a _human?"_ Thoughts of the 'Blood' prophecy he had once heard of abruptly welled up from the depths of his mind, causing a humourless smirk to cross his features as it all became clear. " For a human. I see." Shrugging, he turned for his own base line. " It could only be love. HA! You idiot. No human is worthy of a dragon's care, even if it is _him_"

Up near the back of the crowd, Kirihara cast a quick eye on the Thleerum warriors then fixed his eyes on the little scene below. Eyes enlarging, he blinked in amazement, then pointed. " Will you look at that! The Hikari is actually _helping_ him!"

Sitting just behind the draca-demon, Sanada pressed his index and middle fingers to his brow as he secretly sent his own energy wave forth to aid the stricken gold. " So he should. It's because of his Kirin, Tezuka is in this mess."

" No" murmured Yagyu at his side. " I feel it runs much deeper than that.."

Eagerly leaning forward, sparks lit up Sengoku's azure orbs as he cast a quick glance at the contained conflict within the tree tops before cheerfully speaking to a trembling Dan. " It's pleasing to see him aiding the gold. It will be an honourable game but Atobe wont go easy. Ah hatchling!" Playfully slapping the black-haired youth beside him between his shoulder blades, the flame-haired angel then lightly stroked the back of his neck. " See it now! The true bond between Hikari and dragon that Raidon can't break. That _prince._" he growled, slurring the word into an insult as he glared. " He shames us all taking over as the Hyotei coach and driving them to win at all costs. Yes, he and Raidon both. They are not fit to call themselves rulers."

" Even the humans have their tyrants Sengoku." reminded Muromachi from his place on Dan's other side. " Sadly, we are no different."

For a moment, the Yamabuki vice-captain considered the words, nodded gravely then went back to discussing the match. " Today Dan, they fight as equals, as _humans_. Now which of them will be strongest?" Lifting his eyes once more to the rustling leaves, he fell silent as he carefully noted the positions of the crouching hunters and the warriors blocking them.

Seeing the pair touch knuckles then depart the net for the baselines, Ryoma's hard stare followed Tezuka while behind him, his classmates spoke worriedly.

" What is that Hikari doing?" fretted Kachiro

" I wish I knew." muttered Katsuo fearfully. " It could be bad."

" Inui sempei." asked a concerned Horio " Could he be hurting him more?"

Giving his glasses a little push, the old Basilisk carefully studied the invisible aura surrounding his captain. A blue mist interlaced with white cloud and gold flashes pulsed around him, then a faint trace of black and gold rippled fog appeared to curl itself into a perfect, undetected infusion with the combined 'Blood', Kirin and Hikari powers. " Cleverly done.. whoever you are." thought Inui as he stared up at the watching Thleerum. " But if it's not one of you..." letting the matter drop, he spoke out loud to answer the young Tanuki. " No. Not hurting. He is helping."

The sound of the linesman speaking instantly drew everyone's full attention as he announced for the match to begin and in that incredible moment, speculation, danger, fear; it was all pushed aside, forgotten. Only the knights about to joust with ball and string mattered now as great acclaim swiftly rose, then fell to fade into anticipated silence as Atobe threw the little round object high.

In a whip like blur of movement, his racket whistled up to meet the slowly falling ball then with a fearsome crack it flew with grim determination towards it's waiting target. But before it had even touched the hard ground, Tezuka was moving. Balancing his weight on his left foot as it slid before his right, he met Atobe's challenge with a powerful backhand that sent it flying for home.

Taking three small steps back, Atobe answered the unspoken taunt in kind as he bent at the hips; his legs braced shoulder width apart to whack the missile with a devastating forehand. Elbow rising before his face as he followed through, he grinned at Tezuka's silent comment. ' _Strong serve.'_

_'Strong return.'_ came the instant reply. '_ But lets see how you deal...WITH THIS!'_

The ball had flown high, causing Tezuka to run along the base line and hitting a hard forehand, he too sent it sailing for the clouds. Eyes narrowing, Atobe watched it fall, bounce, then he was on it in a flash. Gripping his weapon in both hands, he powered his return. Flying in a perfectly straight trajectory, the missile plowed directly into the top of the net, flipped up in a mocking salute then dropped to the ground. Sprinting like a hare, Tezuka charged in; his racket held flat before him to catch the offending ball then neatly pop it back over.

' _Impressive.'_ Smirked Atobe as he galloped in for the kill. Leaping straight up, his ginning face reflected in Tezuka's eyes then his arm swung forward. With a sound like a thunder clap the ball cracked off his racket to smash without mercy against the weapon of his opponent. Gritting his teeth, Tezuka caught the ball; but a spasm of pain lanced down his arm from his shoulder, causing his grip to falter and those few vital seconds, he lost control of his muscles. Unable to hold it, his racket sailed out of his hand from the impact to fall upright on its "head", spin a few times then fall with a great clatter.

" 15 love!" called the linesman as Atobe raised his first and second fingers to his brow.

' _So you look at me with your second sight.'_ remarked Tezuka dryly. '_ Tell me, what do you see?'_

'_ I see a dragon fighting to live.'_ came the concerned reply as he eyes briefly flickered torwards the trees. ' _But I know how you wish to continue.'_ Turning to face the crowd, he raised his voice to its arrogant best. " Be in awe of Ore Sama's splendid skills."

Chanting his name, the crowd roared its approval.

Folding his arms, Nitobe tuttered as he sadly shook his head. " If the gold wasn't cursed, he wouldn't got away with that."

Snorting, the young Hikari's bond dragon watched his king with glittering eyes. " And I still say even with the curse the mighty one will win!" he declared with absolute certainty. " Look at power around him! But that Atobe! He maybe the great bronze's Hikari, but I so want to..." pushing to his feet, Kita lifted both arms; his elbows bent as he held his hands upward. " Look at me!" he snarked in his best Atobe-like tone. " Look at my beautiful skills! Huh! Such a flamboyant creature. Maybe I'll roll him in a mud patch, then he wont stick his perky nose up at anyone!"

Sengoku's eyes widened as a vision of the Hyotei prima donna dripping with slimy brown goo hovered phantom like before him and mastering his urge to laugh, he settled down to watch the next serve.

Off to one side of Yamabuki, Yanagisana frowned as he turned to speak the 'Blood' at his side.

" Yuuta, is it good for him to be so confident? The strain he is under.."

" He flows with my brother's own strength." the youth answered grimly. " But I don't know for how long."

'_ Yuuta.'_ Syusuke's mind voice was incredibly gentle. ' _Tezuka not only has my power, but some of Jiroh's and even a little of Atobe's. His spirit is strong and he will win.'_

_' Brother Syusuke..that's what's bothering me. You can't give him more and both of you know it!'_

But the older Fuji's only acknowledgement to the subtle warning was to cock his head to one side and give his sibling a serene smile.

Closely watching his opponent, Atobe wondered if Tezuka's borrowed power was already ebbing as he spied on the dragon's panting shadow form. '_Gold, you can end this with a single word. Why must you see it through?'_

_' It was a nice drop shot.'_ came the evasive reply has he neatly side stepped the question by returning to the base line. ' _Now serve.'_

Knowing it was pointless to argue, Atobe sent a savage ball howling across the net and with a mighty fore hand, Tezuka swiftly returned it. Fore hand from Atobe was followed by back hand from Tezuka. Sprinting up the base line, the silver-haired youth set himself for a back hand, then struck with a resounding crack.

His large azure eyes never leaving Tezuka's face, Sengoku nodded his admiration as the Gorgon beside him spoke up.

" The gold is playing well despite the curse and the company."

Gasping as Tezuka almost missed his return shot, Dan trembled as he peeked out from the barrier of his file. Straightening his back, Sengoku gave the black hatchling a reassuring smile as his arms folded. " Oh yes, he isn't king for nothing!"

Voicing a low hum, Nitobe added his own comments. " Atobe. His family were once respected nobles and mighty warriors."

" And look at how he still thinks he's nobility." snorted Kita scornfully. " He really needs to get over himself."

Leaping to his feet, Dan frantically waved his arms before the astonished pair.

" No! No! No! Nitobe and Kita sempei's! You are both Hikari and dragon and you shouldn't say such things!"

" Oh yes." Sengoku all but purred as he held up an imperious finger. " If he hears you slurring his heritage, he'll get you!"

" But it's the truth right?" said Nitobe curtly. " His family disgraced themselves by his ancestor.."

" I really do advise you.." cut in Sengoku cheerfully "... to stop talking about or he will definitely hear you, and come next game against him, he will make you wish you had never been born." Folding his arms, his fellow Hikari huffed with annoyance as Sengoku stared intently. " Hmmm... he is making no secret of the fact he is using his second sight."

" I'm having trouble seeing." muttered Dan. Fingers pointing to his own eyes, his elder brethren pushed his face within inches of the startled youngsters. Voicing a high pitched "EEP!" the raven-haired child ducked behind the safety of his file, then fixed the older dragon with a baleful glare as Kita spoke.

" You are still too young to see past such shields yolk crawler, so concentrate hard!"

Laying a gentle hand on his shoulder, Nitobe helped the young one to "see".

" Look now dragon child." he softly murmured. " Can you see your lord's true self?"

" Yes." replied Dan sadly after a moments hesitation. " He looks... so sick.."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

" Playing tennis under a curse and lurking hunters. I don't like it."

Inui's deep voice floated over his team mates to bring to light the thoughts of all as Tezuka hit a shot straight into the top of the net, then skipped its way over. Twin orbs of glowing cerulean peeled open to glare fiercely as Atobe rushed in, dropped to one knee, then hit a perfect back hand. As the fall flew high, Tezuka shot up like an uncoiled spring; his glasses glowing as they reflected his inner power as met the attack with defiance.

" Well done Tezuka." Oishi encouraged. " Smash it back at him! Use a drop volley!"

Lips curving in a superior smirk, Atobe collected the offending ball with a double grip back hand.

" No way!" yowled Eiji in self righteous wrath as the green and white object returned to his captain. " He hit it back!"

" Hoi! Hoi! " thought Momo' as his purple eyes glittered. " Your over doing it Tezuka! Watch out for the jack knife shot!"

His own eyes fixed in the flying ball, Kirihara rubbed his chin as he remarked to his brooding companion; " Tezuka is slowly weakening."

" No." rumbled Sanada as the Seigaku youth struck a strong fore hand just shy of the trammel lines. " It's too soon."

Racket held before him like a sword, Atobe sprinted for a back hand pick up and with the ball reflected in his glasses, Tezuka waited near the left corner of the base line; his feet braced shoulder width apart as he returned it with a sharp blow. A new tension settled on the crowd, the mass of humans and mythics alike scarcely daring to breath as the Hyotei captain scooped the falling ball. Fixing Tezuka with the force of his second sight, the Shining cloud Hikari's surprised in take of air cut the thick atmosphere as observed a funnel of blue and white energy raising about the disguised dragon. Striking a fore hand, he then frowned slightly at the display of 'Blood' and Kirin powers as Tezuka's steps grew progressively smaller.

Up and down the length and breath of the court, Atobe volleyed, back handed and forehanded; his frustration showing on his face as his rival remained rooted to the spot.

" Could it be?" a draca-demon asked of the air while a few rows over, a young black dragon asked what Tezuka was doing. Lacing his fingers together, Sengoku held them under his chin as he grinned his reply.

" Looks like the old steam burner is about to pull his favorite stunt." shaking his head in amusement, he added quietly; " Beats me how the humans have never noticed."

With all mythic eyes closely observing the blue-white light surrounding him, Tezuka's face was a mask of pure concentration as he watched the ball's every move.

" He calls it his " Tezuka Zone " remarked Inui to no one in particular as his team mates leaned forward. " No matter where the ball is, he will call it to him. It's a very mild form of telekinesis. "

" Really?" asked Eiji in surprise. " He can do that?"

" Yes." Absent mindedly pushing at his glasses, Inui forged ahead with his explanation. " He once told me how he tries _not_ to use it, but his natural instincts are too strong and it tends to take over. It's exactly what you are seeing now."

Curving gracefully, the ball flew to Tezuka who slammed it back to the opposite service square. Running as fast as he could, Atobe raced to meet it but was a heart beat too late.

With the score at 15 all, Gakuto's jaw almost fell to his toes. " That over sized lizard is _cursed!_ Yuushi, how can he possibly have that power. Unless..." turning his head, the Pooka frowned at a snoring Jiroh. " That white light." he thought as he envisioned the memory of Fuji touching the Kirin's brow. " Jiroh, what have you done?"

Out on the battle field, Atobe noticed Tezuka's hidden true form drooping as the shadowed reflection stood head down; his sides heaving as his wings lay limp and his tongue lolled from his jaws. ' _Gold, your body is failing. Don't use your telekinesis.'_

_' I.. I can't.. control it.'_ was the weary reply as Tezuka the human stood unmoving.

Off to the side, Oishi balled his fists as his forest green eyes glimmered with emotion. " Tezuka.." he said firmly as he stared at his captain. To him, the mighty gold was more than just the dragon king his clan had sworn to obey. He was also a good friend and seeing him suffer was tearing him apart. "... you must stay strong, but your body grows so weak.." A chorus of shocked gasps rang out as many sets of stunned eyes fixed upon him.

" Is that true?" asked Momo' in a small voice as his frantic eyes darted between his captain and his mate.

" Yes.." murmured Oishi as he sadly hung his head. " It's true. Despite what you see, Tezuka is in fact steadily growing weaker. The curse..." he swallowed hard as he met Fuji's open eyes. "... it's slowly... killing him. He.. he told me not to tell you." Tears shone in the human form Moon Dog's eyes as a multitude of despairing cries met the shock announcement. " Of course, he does have a plan to have it removed!" added Oishi quickly. " Please... everyone! He doesn't want any of you to worry!"

" Too late nya!" snapped Eiji as his chest heaved and his eyes filled. Close by, a trembling Yuuta turned to his ridged older brother.

'_ Oh Syusuke! Did he tell you? And after giving him your power!'_

Hearing the words, Fuji's mind fought against the truth his heart knew. But he flatly refused to accept it as final, the words; " Even if it costs me my own life, I'll never let Tezuka die." flowed like ice from his lips.

On the court, the ball flew back and forth. Clutching at his hair, Horio voiced a despairing moan. " No! Oh no! He can't die! Oishi sempei.. he can't die! He just can't!"

Deep green eyes turned hard as a low growl rumbled from Oishi's throat. " Whatever Raidon has done, he clearly means to destroy him. That spear _must_ be removed soon or it _will_ end his life!"

" I don't believe it!" shouted Horio as tears streamed down his face. " Hikari are suppose to _protect_ dragons, not hurt them!"

Leaning his hands on the low wall before him, the vice-captain spoke in a hollow tone of bleak sorrow. " Raidon has done more than hurt him, Tanuki. The Caveat has to come out, and no one here can do it." Staring straight into Fuji's eyes, Oishi squared his shoulders as he steeled himself for his next words. " Only the copper dragon; _Healing flames_ has the ability and she must remove it before it's too late."

" Before it's too _late?" _ Fuji's silken voice was the most dangerous anyone had ever heard it and those closest to him took an involuntary step backwards as he glared at a clearly nervous Oishi.

" Yes. There is a strange poison, one I can't identify tainting his blood. I'm doing my very best to stop it and please do stop looking at me like that Fuji."

The mask of a strained smile sliding into place, the 'Blood' purred a quiet apology while close by, Momo' savagely spat something in mongoose language then hissed through his bared teeth. " That over baring _bastard!_ I want to kill him..."

'_ You and most dragons by now' _ said Ryoma's voice in his head. Speaking out loud, the raven-haired singles star addressed his team at large. " See how he flows with power even now? Look at how strong he is, and even the danger surrounding us isn't bothering him!"

" Echizen is right!" snapped Oishi as his back straightened and his eyes flooded with determination. " Tezuka is strong! An ordinary dragon would have died that very night and with his plan to be healed... yes. We need not worry. But.." he added as he lowered his head once more. " ... the cure...it's going to be dangerous. He could still die or worse, Raidon could find out and should that happen, none of us will ever see him again."

" Saa.. then Raidon wont find out, not If I have anything to do with it."

Nodding at Fuji, Eiji spread his hands as his voice shook. " Nya Oishi! Why is the cure so dangerous?"

" Because.." began the Moon Dog seriously, "... it's forbidden magic. As I said, only one dragon in the world has the ability and Raidon would kill her if he knew of her plan to help Tezuka."

" Then, she will help?" asked Kachiro fearfully

" Idiot!" growled Horio. " Of course she'll help him, she has too! He's the king!"

" Tezuka has told me she has already agreed" declared Oishi firmly. Looking straight at Fuji, he informed the seething 'Blood' that all the preparations had been made. What he didn't tell the scowling Tensai was that the copper could not come to Japan and that Tezuka would have to go to her. " Yes Tezuka," he thought in silence as he watched the regal youth battle it out with Atobe. " Everything is set. Soon, you will be leaving us to meet your destiny; in Germany..."

To be continued...

Thoughts of Human Tezuka's childhood and the collapse of a dragon king... COMING SOON! Stay tuned!


	37. Rebounding Echo's 7

Hi to everyone! Hope I'm updating fast enough! Man, do these chapters want to get out of my head!

Tristripe: The last chapter sure was the calm before the storm and Aion sure is enjoying the ride!

Kagome Girl 21: And I'm _keeping_ it intense!

Ruji: Now what happens when you overload something with power? BOOM! But without them, Tezuka wouldn't even be standing..

Eien No Kaze: Sadly, the Copper female can't come to Tezuka, so yes.. he is off to Germany.

Loanshark: Thank you! Thank you! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Rubymoon 17: Sanada soft? Just a little concerned maybe..but never soft! He is STILL so going to kick Ryoma's arse...

Yoshikochan: Well, Tezuka did save Atobe's life and Yuuta gets very protective of his older brother. Aion has to have some hobbies and scaring people is one of em...

Analine: It's fun adding new elements to the anime! Tezuka's healing WILL be loaded with danger...

Chibi mina 121: Hey there! Thanks for the reviews and all the site work! Maybe I'll have to sneak the Duo and Heero love child back in somewhere just for you...

DnKs Girls: Blink. Divine Goddess? Oh dear! Blush, blush. Thanks for the temple! Here's your update! Hands cake to girls camped on door step...

Disclaimer: I hereby do let the whole world know that Prince Of Tennis is not mine! I do now _play_ tennis because of it..

Rebounding Echo's

Chapter 7

Story: Tora Macaw

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Serving, volleying, the proud youth held the full attention of a raven-haired teenager; his athletic form reflected in a pair of deep green eyes as he gracefully ran about the tennis court. Sneaker shod feet slammed to a halt as Tezuka set himself for a forehand, the resulting skid sound rising to float away on the breeze as his shot flew low across the net. Golden brown hair swaying with his body's movements, the regal teenager allowed the faintest echo of a smile to play across his lips.

" You really do enjoy your tennis." Sighing at his thoughts, Oishi then tore his gaze away from the amazing sight of such flawless, natural play to gaze upon the Thleerium ringing the battle field. Then, his sight travelled further to take in the snarling Dark Hunters beyond. So far, the noble demons of the lower realm had been successful in holding back the dwellers of the Under Dark but for how long was anyone's guess. Letting his eyes rove over the malignant assembly, he finally spotted the white-haired form of Aion as the Llyrium mauo stood watching; waiting. Focusing once more on the match, the young Moon Dog inexplicably found his thoughts drifting back in time as he sent a silent prayer to the heavens for there to be no attack. " Celestials, creators of all mythic life. Please let us all be safe. Tezuka, you really do enjoy your tennis..don't you..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gentle breezes drifted across the street to carry a load of fresh cut grass into the faces of the pair rabidly approaching the sprawling, low slung buildings of a primary school. Stopping to gaze at the mower as it spun on the lawn then proceeded to launch a new attack on the helpless growth, Oishi laughed with delight as he let go of his father's hand to reach out and try to grasp handfuls the floating emerald strands. Giggling over his success, the child's large forest green eyes twinkled as he gazed at his prize then throwing his hands high, he watched them curl away on the wind.

Turning, he cocked his head to one side as he beamed at his amused father then gasped happily as he stared at the twisting specs now framed by distant clouds. Watching his son with indulgent, benevolent eyes, the tall, dark-haired man drew several deep breaths as the lawn mower moved away; it's harsh sound fading into the background as it mingled with the noise of the morning traffic. Drawing closer to their goal, he took the boy's hand then led him across the road and through the large gates.

Eyes going huge and round, Oishi trembled with excitement. But it wasn't just the anticipation of starting school that sent happy shivers coursing throughout him as he drank in the sight of many laughing, playing children. It was due to the thrill of the person he was about to meet, an ancient soul all his kind had sworn eternal fidelity; the mighty gold dragon king himself. Bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet, he gazed wide eyed at the crowd then gaped at the sound of his father's voice speaking inside his head.

'_The dragon lord approaches. Remember what I told you my son.'_

_' Yes father.'_ answered the child as his excitement grew. ' _I have to be respectful but I also have to treat him as any other human present.'_

_' That's good Bright Moon.'_ Resting one hand on his son's shoulder and the other on the boy's head, Oishi's father took careful note of at least ten other mythics who had gathered to pay their silent respects. '_ Treat him as king only with your mind as he too has his role to play.'_

A feeling of sudden expectation thrummed throughout his soul and lifting his head, Oishi gasped at his first ever sight of the disguised great dragon. At first, he had trouble seeing as milling parents and playing children blocked his view but then he caught sight of a tall, sandy-haired man wearing oval glasses and just behind him was the one he sought.

Small, slender of body, the child's golden-brown hair shone with perfect health under the overhead lighting of the hallway as sunlight pouring in from a nearby window reflected off the oval glasses adorning his face. To the casual observer, Kunimitsu Tezuka appeared to be a delicate, quiet child as he quietly gazed on his soon-to-be-classmates out of large hazel-gold eyes. But to the watching mythics, he seemed to be bathed in the sun's golden glow as a hidden strength flowed from him and his eyes stared out at the world with the infinite wisdom of the ages. A few silent greetings buzzed through the air and Oishi was quick to notice while many others kids clung to or stuck close to their parents, Tezuka stood proudly aloof.

Standing perfectly still as he gazed in awe at the human form dragon, Oishi almost shivered when the slowly moving imperial gaze settled on his face. For several magical moments, the lord of all dragon kind and great protector of all mythics _looked_ at him Something strange happened as a feeling of common destiny passed between them and to the young canines wondering eyes, a huge shadow shimmered into exsistance over the regal youth. His orbs almost bugging from their sockets, Oishi realized with a start that he was actually seeing the dragon's _true form_ and he at once was humbled by the unexpected honour. Then, the moment was over as Tezuka obediently followed his parents once a teacher appeared to speak with them. A teacher had also strolled up to speak with his own father and as Oishi walked into a classroom, he hoped he would get a chance to actually speak to the one his kind were beholden to.

A bell rang, parents farewelled their children and wondering where to sit, Oishi was startled by a calm, strong voice gently touching his mind.

'_ You are the Moon Dog, Bright Moon?'_ Answering with a mute nod, he gazed nervously at the proud child appraising him._ 'Yes, sit to my right side so we may talk.'_

Swallowing down his sudden attack of nerves, Oishi shyly approached; then slid into the seat beside Tezuka's. After a few minutes of awkward silences and long pauses, the young Moon Dog found the ancient gold easy to talk to and by the end of the day their friendship had been sealed.

Days flowed into weeks, weeks melted into months. Life settled into a well established routine of study and interwoven with the intricate world of learning, was the wonderful pastime of tennis. For Oishi, such skills didn't come easy but Tezuka had one incredible, secret advantage; he had played before in some of his former human lives and the first time he had played with his team mates, every move he made was as though he were born to it. Highly impressed, his teacher had set him against the older students and almost had heart failure when the small, willowy child effortlessly creamed them all in a coldly business like manner. His entry to the school team had been swift and competitions soon followed. But with his success came envy and Oishi quickly learnt to fall into the role of protector. Despite being under siege, Tezuka remained perfectly calm; his age mates running from the force of a single frosty glare, the older ones baffled by his serene and serious presence.

Time passed, then the inevitable happened. Driven by jealousy and rage, Tezuka was physically attacked and unable to defend himself as a dragon, he was forced to endure the humiliation of having a racket slammed forcefully into his left elbow. It hadn't hurt; Tezuka's dragon soul lent too much strength to his human body for that, but many lifetimes had taught him to act as if in pain and he had used his past experience well. Still, he had been infuriated enough by the stupidity of humans to announce he was leaving the tennis club and unwilling to watch him turn his back on a pastime he loved, Oishi had intercepted him before he could leave.

" Oishi.." Tezuka said in a very low voice. " I'm sorry. I know canines have a natural affinity with humans, but remember; they have persecuted my own kind for too long. Old wounds run deep Oishi and by attacking me, I not play tennis with them."

" But Tezuka.."

A sudden movement behind them made the pair turn; Oishi swallowing as his eyes went round and Tezuka's own orbs narrowing as he once again tried to "see" the mystery that was captain Yamato of the Seigaku regulars. His left hand cocked against his hip, his right hand resting on the gate, he gazed down from permanently hidden eyes; a warm smile playing across his lips as an air of well concealed mythic power seemed to curl mist like around him. Catching sight of the dark hair, sunglasses and blue and white coat draped across his shoulders, someone muttered; " It's the captain"

Staring straight at the speaker, he pushed himself away from the wall to loudly clap twice.

" You all can round 100 laps..now!" Several mouths opened in protest but smiling cheerfully, he raised his voice. " Go, go! If you don't complete the run by sunset, you can all run another hundred tomorrow!"

To the tune of the many assorted moans, groans and bitter complaints surrounding them, Tezuka stared hard at his coach. " Who are you?" his mind demanded while frustrated over his lack of knowing who this person truly was. A strange sense of almost, but not quite knowing washed over him; a feeling that was much like having a puzzle before him and lacking only one vital piece to complete it. Opening his mind, he tried to communicate. ' _Who are you? What are you? I almost know you but..'_ and as it had happened numerous times before, Yamato never answered or even so much as gave any indication of having even heard as he met the boy's icy gaze with a gentle.. close to fatherly smile. Sighing within, Tezuka abandoned his attempts at sending to speak as normal. " Thank you for taking care of me." Giving the elder a little bow, he hid his annoyance by shoving both hands into his pockets as he started to walk away. "_One day I'll know who you are_" An image came to him then, a flickering here and there type of sensation that tickled at the very edges of his vast storehouse of memories. He could hear the faint roar of a T Rex and smell moist earth. Someone was speaking to him, a hand reached out to caress him...

" Hey, hey!" a hand had playfully snagged the back of his collar to halt his departure. " Aren't you a club member too? Go run 100 laps!"

" Huh!" Indignant that someone would dare lay hands on him, Tezuka had to fight down the urge to claw the captain as he faced him. "I'm quitting the tennis club!"

"Oh really?" Although Tezuka couldn't see them, the youth was certain the eyes behind the dark shields were twinkling with mischief as the older boy spoke with tender concern. " What a pity, but one such as yourself has never once given in to anything... have you, _sire."_

Tezuka's startled gasp cut the air as his thoughts leapt wildly "_He knows!" _ Mustering as normal a tone as possible, he started to ask; " How do you.."

But he was at once cut off by a soft laugh and a commanding finger as it pointed at the running players. " No questions. Run now and maybe after I'll consider whatever it is you have to say."

Knowing a dismissal when he saw it, Tezuka's first impulse was to just stick his nose in the air then leave. But at a deeply sub conscious level, a profound impulse to obey over took him and before he was even aware of his actions he found himself running as his mind pondered the enigma.

Trotting along with everyone else, Oishi noticed Tezuka join in. " What?" he thought, surprised by the dragon king's strange obedience to the unknown mythic. " Even _he_ running!" Gazing over at the captain, he noticed that calm, fatherly smile again. " Just who is Yamato that he can make even Tezuka jump to obey him?"

Ten laps evolved into twenty. Many freshman had already dropped out and by the thirtieth circuit, only Oishi and Tezuka remained with the older players. Having no trouble keeping up with the pace, he fixed his eyes on Tezuka's running form. " His dragon soul lends great power to his human body." he thought as he drew level with the leaders. " He'll run a hundred laps and five hundred more if he has too. Yes, one day, he will rule over Seigaku just as he does his dragons and I'll be there at his side. Tezuka, you really do like your tennis... don't you?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Blinking himself back to the present, Oishi's sad eyes lifted to the trees once more. " Yamato. How I wish you were here now. I know you could stop him as he would always listen to you..."

The game score stood at 1-0. With Tezuka leading, he fixed Atobe with his gaze as they past the net for the court change. '_ Hikari, you don't have to show mercy. Play as hard as you can.'_

_'Mercy?' _ came the amused reply ' _Don't make me laugh.'_

From her place at the back of the crowd, Ryuzaki traded silent words with her fellow dragons before giving her king her full attention. "Both of them are top players, but Tezuka.." she fretted as she looked towards Aion's hiding place. "How long can you last?"

Seated on the coaches bench, Ryoma glared at his stubborn great grandfather then stared across at Sakaki. The royal Hikari was completely ignoring both kinds of demons massed in the trees as he frowned at his trailing player and watching from his vantage point, Aion kept a close eye on them all. " That foolish gecko is all but handing himself to me on a silver platter" he muttered as he smirked across at a harshly staring Tachibana. " His strength is starting to fail and you can't protect him. Yes Thleerium fool, I intend to take.. _his soul."_

Oblivious to the Lyrium ruler's dark plans, Tezuka fired off shot after powerful shot as the ball flew with might, power and precision

Atobe gave back every bit as good as he got, but a hard ball driven straight into the net abruptly bought the battle to a 3-2 score. Changing court, the silver-haired Hikari silently observed his rival. " I know how good you are Tezuka and I feel even without borrowed powers you would still be strong. One day, I want to play you when you are whole."

" Will he be alright?" a worried Momo' asked a grim faced vice-captain.

" Yes." Oishi nodded. " At least, for now."

Shaking his head, Otori closed off his second sight as he sighed to his frightened dragon. " It's bad Shishido. Tezuka is suffering." Looking back over his shoulder, he gazed wistfully at a sleeping Jiroh. " If only we could send him out for a few minutes.." Braking off, he gazed sadly at his coach.

With the match half played out, a short break took place and both warriors broke off to approach their coaches.

Leaning forward, Sakaki pinned Atobe to the spot with the force of his piercing brown eyes. " The dragon king has taken an active attack from the start. I don't see how he can do so with his weakness but his time, is done." Sitting back, cast a quick glance Tezuka's way, then rumbled menacingly at his star player. " He is attacking you, but with borrowed power. You are a Hikari Atobe And dragons are our servants! Use your power against him. Yes, a containment field is a good start."

" Sakaki.." Drawing himself up, Atobe spoke with a fierce pride. " ..to do so would dishonor him. He is cursed because of us. I will not harm him further nor expose him to more danger from _them_."

Sakaki's voice became dangerously silky as he continued to ignore the Dark Hunter threat. " You dare to argue with me?"

" I dare!" snapped the youth as he shook his racket towards the surrounding trees. " I won't lose, I won't let Aion near _and,_ I'll beat him my OWN way!"

" Fine then!" growled Sakaki as his eyes glowed with menace. " Be stubborn. But you can't help yourself can you hmm? You have _that_ blood.." Ignoring Atobe's dark scowl, he waved an authoritative hand. " I'll deal with your insolence later. For now, forget those accursed demons and take full domination. Have I made myself clear?"

" Crystal" came the sharp reply forced through clenched teeth. Swallowing down his rage, Atobe stalked savagely away.

Joining Ryoma on the bench, Tezuka was content to soak up the sun's warm rays as he drank from his water bottle. A little cold was starting to seep back into his bones, a fact that was noticed by his sharp eyed grandson.

' _Grandfather, how long do you plan to keep this up?'_

Tezuka hardly so much as spared him a glance. '_ I'll keep this up until the game is won.'_

Ryoma snorted as he dug his hands into his pockets. ' _You may fool the others, but not me. You are sick.. don't even try to deny it.'_

_' Then..I wont.'_ The mind voice sounded exasperated. '_ But I will see this through to the end.'_

'_ I'll... stop you.'_

Tezuka almost laughed. '_ You and what army Echizen?'_

For an answer, the raven-haired youth flicked a finger toward the trees. Voicing a non committal grunt, Tezuka went back to his water. " Ding, ding.. your round hatchling..." he thought with amused sorrow as felt Aion's eyes boring into him.

Observing them from his vantage point, Yagyu spoke to his team mate. " Hey Sanada, it's strange."

" How he can still play?"

" No." answered the hidden serpent. " It's Atobe. It's not like him to hold back."

" Yes." the brooding youth agreed quietly. " He never shows mercy to others. Guilty conscious I think."

" Who knows." muttered Kirihara at his side as the fighters resumed their positions. " Look, it's starting again."

Running toward the net, Tezuka hit a high lob on the forehand causing Sanada to stare at Atobe when the Hyotei captain punched his return. " Look at Atobe. He looks ready for the kill."

" Yeah," said Kirihara sitting bolt up right as the ball bounced right of Tezuka but sprinting up the base line, he sent it flying back. " He didn't smash it.. what's with those two?"

_' Are you toying with me?'_

Gritting his teeth, Atobe ignored the undercurrent of accusation to hit a powerful back hander. ' _Just playing the game.'_

A forehand from Tezuka standing in the left service square followed. ' _The prince has threatened you, hasn't he?'_

Swinging his arm, Atobe answered with a another backhand as his seething temper bubbled over. '_ He wanted me to contain you and I refused!'_

_' A dangerous thing..' _ remarked Tezuka as he raced for the baseline. '_.. but if you wish to try it..'_

Seeing a malicious smirk appear on the Hyotei players face, Fuji's closed eyes snapped open as a swelling of energy he instantly recognized rose from the Hikari youth.

" I know that power!" the 'Blood' snarled as he leaned forward. " Atobe plans to _contain_ him! Then, it will be an all out attack!" Helpless to interfere, Fuji could only watch as the ball constantly sailed back and forth. " And Tezuka.." he thought fearfully as he noticed his lover's stamina starting to give out. " I can't do anything."

Eyes glaring from beneath his hat brim, Ryoma noticed Tezuka's left shoulder pulsing with a sickly green light as he simultaneously felt the terrible pain lancing down from it. " I can see it." he thought grimly. " The curse is rising within him."

Running in to meet the ball as it flew low over the net, Atobe lifted his left hand to his eyes as he dispelled the start of a containment field. ' _I wont do it'_ " Tezuka, your powers are amazing but you are growing weak. So the time has come to end this as you can't possibly make it through." Watching the strange glow of the caveat, he leapt high; only to slam the ball with every ounce of power he possessed. " I have to end this game..NOW!"

The savagely brutal blow struck Tezuka's wrist with the force of a descending meteor, knocking the racket clean out of his hand to send it flying a good three meters back from the startled youth. Agony lanced it's fierce fire up and down his arm as a mild fear began to kindle within his mind. " I couldn't hold it." the regal youth thought as he retrieved his fallen weapon. " I tried, but I just couldn't hold it.."

Flicking his own racket within his hands, Atobe spoke in a quiet, reasonable tone. '_ This game cannot go on. Do you hear me? Your strength, your shoulder.. it wont last' _ Hazel-gold orbs glared as Tezuka crouched in a ready position, making Atobe's temper rise. '_ If you keep pushing it, your life will end!'_ Gripping the ball, the proud Seigaku captain set it bouncing to signal his intention and for the concerned Hikari, it was the last straw. '_ Stubborn flying dinosaur! It's your funeral!'_

Tossing the ball high, Tezuka completely ignored the words and the pain as fought to stay in control.

Hands gripping the wall before him, Eiji watched the game recommence with frightened eyes.

" If this game goes too long, he could collapse nya!"

Folding his arms, the 'Blood' at his side tried in vain to talk some sense into his lover, but Tezuka had sealed his mind; refusing to listen to anyone as he battled to win. ' _Tezuka, I didn't give you my strength just to see you kill yourself.'_ His face a forbidding mask, he watched the captain's panting shadow form as it started to fade in and out. '_ You are suffering. Why wont you listen?' _ Switching his glittering gaze to Atobe, Fuji sent him a dire warning. ' _Are you deliberately pushing him on? Because if you harm him...'_

Wincing at the powerful send, Atobe resisted the urge to fiercely answer the 'Blood' as he focused on the undeniable fact that his opponent was suffering from hellish, searing pain. '_ Your pet human is threatening me!'_ pausing to hit a backhand near the right corner of the service square, the silver-haired youth's eyes narrowed as he also watched the suffering dragon with his second sight. ' _Tezuka! Your shields are failing, Fuji wants to kill me and the caveat is killing you! Every mythic can see you, so let me end this before even the humans see you... NOW!'_

Head lifting, the true form of the dragon king snapped his jaws in a show of defiance. '_ And I told you I'm fine!'_ growled Tezuka with an accompanying forehand blow.

On the verge of tears, Fuji could hardly bare to watch as his thoughts repeatedly chased themselves around his head. '_ He wont surrender, Tezuka just wont surrender..'_

A short distance from the fretting 'Blood', Oishi growled deep in his throat.

" That stubborn fool!"

" You know as well I do.." began Inui seriously. "...that dragons are fighters and it's in his nature. He will keep attacking until he falls and I fear that time is now."

Tearing up the mid line, Tezuka stroked a sharp forehand, only to have it returned by Atobe at the net. A run, a hit. To the watching mythics, the silver-haired Hikari was holding a strong advantage as the dragon king grew progressively weaker. A backhand from Atobe sailed over his head, yet Tezuka galloped up to forehand cut it just shy of the trammel lines. Hitting the ball with a resounding crack, his unearthly audience gasped at the terrible sight of his ghostly true form turning a dull grey as it froze to the spot; its sides heaving as its left wing hung towards the ground. A low cough broke from the near invisible beast, a trickle of bright blood flowing from open jaws. Gasping in horror, Oishi hardly heard the sound of his own voice calling out; " Tezuka!"

A series of cracks appeared to splinter their way across the dragon's left shoulder wed to a rising steam of thick, green mist and for one terrible moment, the shadow creature slumped to the ground; yet the human Tezuka played on to the sound of shocked silence.

" Yes! That's it!" Leaning forward, Aion watched the failing dragon with feral, predators eyes. " The moment your human body goes down, it will all be over!" His human form fading out, the white-haired demon crouched; ready to spring.

" Everyone, get ready" called Tachibana to his troops as he lifted his own wings. " When he moves, we move! We must keep Aion and his hunters back at all cost!"

Atobe could hear the demon prince's words, could see the attack about to be launched, but knowing it was vital to keep the crowds attention focused on the match then Hyotei captain dashed, hit, spun and hit again as his mind forced its way past Tezuka's crumbling mental barriers. ' _If you keep forcing yourself, it will be fatal! So give in and let me end this!'_

Tezuka sprinted to the net and as he leapt to strike a forehand blow, the shadow form of his inner self reared up to stand on shaky hind legs. Jaws open, claws upraised, the dragon seemed ready to strike out his life.

Seeing the once invisible to him creature with clear eyes, Yuuta shuddered at the ferocious display as he spoke to his brother. " I really thought he had fallen, but look at him!"

" Yuuta.." Syusuke's voice trembled along with his body. " ...he wants to win..at any price."

A savagely hard backhand from Atobe roared over the net. Racing to meet it, Tezuka caught the little round missile on his racket then struggled to send it back as his rival's mind snarled at him. '_ Stop being so damn stubborn, you mindless iguana!'_

Drawing a sharp breath Kirihara then gave a low whistle as he watched. " You've got guts dragon, I'll give you that!"

Beside him, Sanada's dark eyes were grim. " Why, Tezuka?"

Shaking his head, Inoue cast a worried glance at the tree line then quietly spoke to a trembling Shiba. " Look at his eyes. He all but treads on the threshold of death, but he is still determined to win."

Laying a gentle hand on a whimpering Dan's shoulder, Sengoku spoke with gentle sorrow. " He would rather die than surrender to reason. Such is his pride."

Across the grounds from the pensive Hikari, Inui ground his teeth as he glared despairingly at his long time friend. " He voluntarily chose to sacrifice himself and chooses now to play a lasting game. But should he fall, Raidon will get his wish."

His voice cracking, Oishi nodded his agreement. " Tezuka has faced many dangers, but this is his deadliest trial yet."

Glowing with golden-white energy, the regal Seigaku captain drew on his last reserves of power as he took the match to a 6-5 score. His golden-brown eyes never leaving the human form dragon, Sakaki was impressed despite himself. " Against all odds.." he thought as he reflectively stroked his chin. " ...he still fights on. Lord dragon, you have won my respect."

Standing on his base line, Tezuka bounced the ball six times as his mind touched Atobe's. " Sorry, but _my_ team will go to the nationals." The pain ripping through his body as he served almost caused him to cry out, but gritting his teeth the youth raised every ounce of strength he could muster to stay in the game.

Back and forth the warriors raced, each one determined to win. Leaping high at the net, Atobe shouted; " Take this!" as he dealt the green and white missile a devastating blow. Ignoring the hellish agony tearing him apart, Tezuka kept a firm grip on his weapon as the ball shot towards him.

Leaning forward, Sakaki could scarcely believe what he was witnessing as the Seigaku youth called the ball to him. " This dragon.." he said to himself as he saw the weakening telekinesis. " ..he is clearly dying, yet he keeps fighting. Yes, _this one_ has earned his right to live."

Just barely aware of Fuji's loving voice touching his mind, Tezuka's vision swam as he panted from the effort of keeping upright. " Just one more serve." he gasped as his waves of dizziness threatened to engulf him. " Just got to...hang on..." Intense pain tore through his shoulder, lanced down his arm, then stabbed its way into his chest. Fuji was speaking, but he couldn't hear as an icy shaft of bitter cold froze him into place. To the horrified mythics, his dragon body danced in an ungraceful jitter of convulsions then with a rattling groan, he slumped to the ground. Blood flowed from his lax jaws as the light faded from his eyes; the dark pupils becoming fixed as they stared sightlessly ahead. His dragon form shimmered once, then faded away.

With his soul flown, his human body collapsed to its knees; the racket falling from limp fingers as the right hand reflexively clung to his cursed shoulder. The world spun crazily before his eyes as his body shook from its agony and an intense cold. He was only vaguely aware of a fight breaking out somewhere behind him as a white-haired demon swooped in to capture his loose soul, before he felt himself floating.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_He no longer heard the cries of the crowd or the laminations of his team mates. All that he was, all that he had been, was gone. Even the silent screams of the one who loved him and the voice of the demon trying to capture him faded away to a quiet hum as a complete lack of weightless sensation settled upon him. Enveloped within a soft, golden mist, Tezuka stared in wonder at the staircase that suddenly appeared before him and placing his forefeet on the base, he began to climb the gently sloping structure._

_To either side was inky darkness. Straight ahead at the top of the stairs, a distant pure light pulsed as a bright silvery star. His hazel-gold orbs fixed on the far off radiance, he steadily walked towards the glow that beckoned with a peaceful promise. " You're tired" it seemed to say. " Come, lay down and rest..."_

_From out of the shadows dragons emerged to line both sides the staircase, their heads bowed in respectful silence at his passing. Flicking his eyes left then right, Tezuka nodded to the green, brown, red, black and white creatures; the ghosts of his past, his subjects who had died. Yet he didn't speak to them as his body tingled with a warning and even when he found himself passing the thirty six white-gold dragons he knew to be his own children and a few black-gold ones that vaguely resembled Ryoma, he never took his eyes off the distant star as he continued to climb._

_Something appeared on the stairs above him, something, that was almost concealed by the golden mist and as large as himself. The thick fog closed in as if trying to block his way, then curling about in lazy swirls it parted; revealing the form of a huge dragon walking proudly towards him. _

_Long bangs of wavy, silvery-white hair almost hid a pair of dark brown eyes while the rest of it tumbled half way down on long serpentine neck. Platinum scales backlit by the star glowed softly as large wings opened, then curved forward in a formal greeting. Gazing gently upon his visitor, the creatures jaws curved in a placid smile._

_Throwing his head up, Tezuka's sharp gasp of recognition cut the silence as his eyes widened at the sight he had not seen for well over one hundred million years. For standing before him and blocking his way to the light was the missing member of the five great nobles; the lost metallic, his platinum brother: Lusac orasuuh._

_" I have never seen.." Tezuka began, only to be cut off by the platinum lifting a forefoot to carefully close his claws over the end of his muzzle._

_" You are not meant to be here Mekro uvora tyfh"_

_Startled at hearing his true dragon birth name, Tezuka stared at his metallic brother in wonder. The dragon's voice was smooth, wise and kind, yet it had a kind of slyness; a silken edge to it that was loaded with the kind of authority that dared any living thing to dispute it._

_" I Need to..."_

_" No Gold one." Sitting on his haunches, the platinum produced a large black, gold tipped staff out of thin air then idly twirled it between the talons of his right front foot as he spoke. " This is the land of the dead Tezuka, and your life is not done." Swinging the staff forward, Tezuka caught a glimpse of the white skull wreathed in orange flame emblazoned on its tip as his brother pointed the object in the direction of down stairs. " Your path lies that way. Turn, and take it."_

_Lowering his great head, the gold dragon sighed; his wings rising, then falling as he started dolefully behind him._

_" Such pain." Looking up at the platinum, he set his jaw and spoke grimly. " To go back means pain. Step aside Lusac, my place is now here."_

_" Your place is with those who need you." answered the other calmly. Twirling his wrist, he moved his staff in a rabid, circular motion. A bright golden orb appeared and within it, images formed. " Look to the shadows of your life mighty gold. See what has been."_

_Gazing within the light, Tezuka saw himself as a hatchling. Jinnai was taking to him, then holding him in his arms. The image shifted to him excitedly watching an egg hatch and a moist little bronze emerging from the shards. At once, it bowed to him. Jinnai and the three Hikari with him were pleased, but the silver dragon beside him scowled then turned away. Melting, the image returned. This time, Tezuka saw himself as a young adult as he flew though the clouds. Then, the picture distorted and reformed; and Tezuka found himself gazing into a pair of glittering cerulean orbs._

_Tears streamed freely from a face contorted by grief, then an anguished scream filled his ears as it tugged at his heart. Reaching out, the proud gold called; " I'm alright Fuji. Don't cry for me, I'm alright." The golden orb imploded and as it vanished, Tezuka hung his head then spoke in a low tone. " I have to go back. But may I ask one question first?"_

_" Speak and be done." replied the platinum as he stared down his nose. " It is time you left us."_

_Nodding, Tezuka sat on his haunches. " When did you die?"_

_The heavy jaws of the other curved into a smile as the dark eyes twinkled. Without warning, the end of the staff shot up to sharply jab at Tezuka's brow. Letting out a startled yelp, the golden ruler caught the barest glimpse of the flaming death's head before the impact caused him to lose his balance; then he was tumbling end over end, rabidly falling away from his brother and his subjects. But just before he hit the bottom of the steps to pass through a yawning black hole in the stone floor, the last thing he heard was the platinum's voice calling; " Who ever said anything about me being dead?" _

Abruptly, sight, sound and most of all.._ feeling_ flooded Tezuka with the unmistakable force connected to life. His body human giving a convulsive jerk as his dragon soul returned it, he was suddenly aware of his team mates frantic cries as they rushed toward him.

To be continued...

Authors note.

Tezuka's out of body experience was inspired by the first piece of music on the Bleach soundtrack. Hearing it, it conjured up a clear image for me of Tezuka the dragon climbing a long, sloping staircase, then talking to a fellow dragon. The Platinum.. Lusac orasuuh (comes the moon) was also inspired by Bleach.

Mekro uvora tyfh... Light of the dawn... is the name Tezuka the dragon was given when he hatched. Only Jinnai and his fellow metallic's know it as for one to know a dragon's true birth name is a way to control it. Therefore, Tezuka's real name is his most closely guarded secret.


	38. Rebounding Echo's 8

Hi to one and all! A huge thank you for all your continuing support!

This chapter concludes my longest chronicle to date and I hope you all enjoy reading it, as I enjoyed writing it!

Ruji: As dragons are creatures of nature, all their names (and insults) are of natural origin.

Eien No Kaze: Yes, the silver knows Tezuka's birth name, however.. he also happens to know the silver's name. As both dragons can use each others names as weapons, there is a bit of a "Balance of Terror" going on... so to speak and that's why the name has not yet been used.

Analine: Yes, Tezuka went back for Fuji, he will always return to Fuji. He loves him, he just doesn't realize it. A lot of my fics are inspired by music. " Dance of the Fireflies" was inspired by a piano piece from Final Fantasy Ten Two: " Memories of light waves". The chronicle " What Good Am I?" was borne from the song " Somewhere I belong." by Linkin park. The entire Jiroh saga came to me after listening to Evanescence! Tezuka's punishment was inspired by the song "You can't take me." from Spirit, stallion of the cimarron.

DnKs Girls: Innocent whistle.. looks at ceiling... OK, so I'm not human.. La,la,la,la,la,la... chuckle...

Yoshikochan: Thank you for your great review! It can be quite the challenge to fit the mythic element around the anime and the mysterious platinum is VITAL to later chronicles, so we CAN'T forget about him! Secret characters add a little spice and they will all come together for the great battle!

Rubymoon 17: Next chapter... The TEZUKA ZONE THINGY! Bwahahahahahahaha! Thanks for the idea!

Loanshark: Pant, pant.. hope I'm updating fast enough! Happy to see you enjoying this story!

Kagome Girl 21: BIG HUGS!

Alaena Flame Dragonstar: I really liked your comment about "Honestly" evil! Raidon is your classical villain who hides his nastiness through a thin veneer of respectability that's often a little cracked.

Disclaimer: Why doesn't Prince of Tennis belong to me? Oh well.. them's the brakes... I make no money at all out of writing this stuff but I do get enjoyment!

Rebounding Echo's

Chapter 8

Story: Tora Macaw

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The very moment Aion saw the dragon fall, he sprang into action with silent venom. The gold's soul drifted free of his human body, floated as a shimmering golden ball then formed up into a draconian shape once more. It seemed puzzled, confused and for the leaping demon mauo it was the time he had waited thousands of years for. Nothing was going to stop him, no one; not even the two Thleerium princes blocking his way would stop him and wings snapping wide, he hurtled arrow straight toward his intended victim.

Twin sets of dark swords clashed with his own, the hellish blades meeting with a low booming sound as black rain cascaded in a shower of ebony sparks. Teeth bared, eyes blazing the warriors glared at each other at point blank range; their crossed weapons the only things preventing them from tearing each other apart. Arms lifting, they whirled apart; only to clash a second time. Around the duelling trio the scene was repeated as both Llyuim and Thleerium met in their own private battles. The screams of the crowd as Tezuka fell drowning out the sounds of the hidden conflict, Tachibana and Shinji struggled desperately to the keep the Dark Hunters in check.

Freeing his blade with a sudden twist, Aion stepped clear of the Fudomine captain, bashed aside the blue haired prince beside him then finding his path clear, launched his attack. Without warning a new demon rose to block him; a demon so like himself it was as though a mirror had popped up before him. Slamming to a halt, the white-haired leader of the Dark Hunters gaped in sheer disbelief; then lips curling into a feral snarl as the hovering dragon soul vanished, he spun about on a wing tip and fled.

Flying only a short distance, Aion touched down on the roof of a tall building. Back straight, arms held stiff at his sides as his hands curled into tight fists the ruler of Jigoku could only nurse his hatred and his rage as his purple eyes strained from their sockets while his breath whistled through firmly clenched teeth. " How dare he!" Wings shaking, chest heaving, it took every bit of willpower he possessed to stop him from screaming. " My own brother, interfering.. with my lawful prey!" Taking several deep breaths the hunched demon straightened, ran both hands through his hair, smoothed it down and folded his wings as he turned to stare at the nearby tennis courts behind him. His twitching head tail the only indication of his intense agitation, Aion pondered his next move. " I should have known he would come." he thought grimly. " We may have been born together, but he is Thleer and I am Llyuim. Of course he would aid his precious _princes_ while they fight to keep the almighty flying iguana happy!" Several of his own Hunters joined him then wisely watched in silence as he started to pace. " But now the dragon king lays dead, his subjects should be easy enough to round up."

Gazing back across at the Thleeruim now lording over the trees, Aion was startled to suddenly see the dragon king's spirit fall out of a black void in the sky. The sight was swiftly followed by the unmistakable surge of energy that was Tezuka's living body again flowing with life as the sounds of the crying crowd drifted into his ears. " I don't... unbelievable! He was DEAD! I know he was dead!." Recovering from the shock, Aion's mouth curved into a cruel smile that held no trace of humour as his eyes glittered with evil intention. " So you can even cheat death! But if you still have Raidon's little gift in your shoulder, you and your subjects can still yet be mine..."

.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Head hanging, chest heaving, Tezuka resembled a horse straining to pull a heavy load as the shocked feelings of horror from Ryoma, Sengoku and an unknown dragon slammed into him. His shoulder felt as if on fire, his heart hammering madly in his chest and overriding the frightened calls of his team mates, his pain and despair; was the terrible surge of agony that was Fuji's bleak sorrow. " I'm... I'm... alright..." he gasped as air once more inflated his quiet lungs. " Fuji... no... need... don't... cry..."

Groaning as he trembled violently, Tezuka was vaguely aware of Oishi frantically screaming his name as the raven-haired youth vaulted over the low fence and galloped out toward him. Lifting his head, Tezuka's blurred vision cleared enough for him to make out the forms Momo' and Inui hot on the disguised Moon Dog's heels; Eiji, Kaido and a crying Fuji in close pursuit. Finding his voice, Tezuka mustered his strength then snapped his head side ways to snarl at his charging friends.

" Don't come near me!"

At first, his team mates ignored him as they bolted to his side. But then, the shadow form of his true dragon self reared up to split the air with a roar only the stunned mythics could hear; causing his would be rescuers to slam to a startled halt. His human body standing to mimic his real form, Tezuka fixed his shocked friends with the force of his icy glare.

" Go back! All of you! This game isn't over!" Sweeping them all with an imperial look, he let his stern eyes soften as they met; then held Fuji's tear filled ones before firmly commanding them all to return to their place. Holding his racket, he gripped his shoulder then lifted his head to stare at the sky. " You can't kill me Raidon." he thought with fierce triumph as his shadow form roared its defiance to the heavens. " You can hurt me, but you can't make me die!"

Across the court, Atobe was as overwhelmed as the rest over the dragon kings miraculous return to life. Shaking his head, he gave his rival a look of total, stunned respect.

Looking back towards Fuji, Tezuka could barely make out his frantic sending. '_ Please! It's far to dangerous to play on! If you have any love for me at all...'_

" We dragon's don't love." he thought sadly. " I feel a gentleness for you, but love? I don't know what that is." Tentatively moving his left shoulder as a faint blue-white light pulsed about him, Tezuka strolled out to do battle.

Next thing he knew, Oishi had jumped before him; the shadow of his true self over lapping him. The regal youth glared sternly at the bared fangs and rippling back fur then fixed his powerful gaze onto Oishi's human eyes. The Moon Dog continued to threaten, a menacing growl rolling out of its throat as Tezuka's dragon form responded with a terrible snarl of its own. Screaming tension filled the air as the two mythics stared in challenge, but the rumbling canine may as well have been a fly attacking an elephant and voicing an angry bark it backed down; then faded out, leaving only a human vice-captain to face his leader.

" Are you so eager to die?" Oishi asked quietly. " Do you care so little for Fuji who truly loves you? Do the rest of us mean nothing to you, that you must fight on just to prove a useless point?" Tezuka half averted his gaze, but Oishi pushed on. " And do you want Raidon to win? Tezuka, we all need you, but you can't help us if your dead! Great gold, please! Find some feeling in that cold heart and give up this match. Come, Fuji and I will restore your strength..."

Looking his friend full in the eye, Tezuka's hard orbs softened. " I have plenty of strength Oishi and I can never give up. This team _must_ make the nationals and all mythics must make a stand against both Raidon and Aion. Let it begin with me _Bright Moon, _let my courage be yours. I wont die and I wont hurt you." His dragon form fading out, Tezuka faced his friend as a human.

Behind them, Takashi lifted the heavy flag, pointed to the trees now free of Dark Hunters and shouted at the top of his voice.

" SEIGAKU!"

Hazel-gold orbs briefly meeting with the blue eyes of the Thleeruim ruler, Tezuka nodded his thanks to Adion; momentarily rested his gaze on the hornless, dark haired noble beside him, then switched his gaze to the flag waving, shouting Takashi. '_ Crazy hatchling'_ he sent with real affection. ' _I'll live and beat down Raidon. For you, for all mythics and... for Fuji.'_

_' Go sire.'_ came Ryuzaki's relieved voice in his head. '_ Win this... for the good of all.'_

Walking up behind his many times over great grandfather, Ryoma half extended his left hand as he spoke. " You defeated me and you are defying Raidon just by being alive. Don't let Atobe beat you."

Passing Ryuzaki as his grandfather strolled over to talk to the linesman, Ryoma heard her say " He fights this battle for all of us. Be proud, young Demi-Dragon." Not bothering to answer, he smiled sadly under his cap brim then approached his bond mate; racket resting on his left shoulder.

" You want a game?" asked Momo' as his eyes shone with loving concern. Together, the pair departed for an empty court.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Leaving the linesman, Tezuka calmly faced a wondering Atobe. '_ Sorry to keep you waiting.'_

Staring as though seeing a ghost, the Hikari youth finally found his mind voice. ' _Why are you still up right?'_

_' I'm strong'_ replied Tezuka with a shrug

'_ Your suppose to be dead! You WERE dead!'_

_' Do I look it?'_ asked Tezuka with mild amusement. ' _I came back just to annoy you..so lets play!'_

Somewhat flabbergasted, Atobe snorted then became all business. '_ Fine! Seeing the Celestials don't want you and Aion can't stand you, then we may as well play on.'_

_' Good, I'm ready.'_

_' I didn't mean it you dolt!'_

_' Well I do! Play.. or are you too scared?'_

Atobe's dark grey eyes flashed as he crouched, racket held before him at the ready. ' _Bring it on...'_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shaking his head, Shishido hissed as he pressed against his guardian. " This is so terrible! He was dead, wasn't he? And now he is playing on as if nothing happened!"

" Two hours they have played." answered Otori quietly as he embraced his lover. " I wish I knew why the gold insists."

His breath rasping in and out as his chest heaved, Tezuka could feel the strain screaming through nerve and fiber, yet still he pushed his human body to the very limits of endurance. Sweat rolling from his brow as his lungs labored he fought valiantly, but the poison hidden deep within was eating him up and his shoulder betrayed him as it flatly refused to work properly. His serve suffered terribly then a double forehand from Atobe bought the score to a tie as the crowd roared its approval.

" Both get another serve" muttered Sanada from beneath the brim of his hat. " Tezuka, your strength.. has gone..."

Over in the Seigaku section, Fuji stood in ridged anxiety; his own left shoulder throbbing with fire as he felt Tezuka's pain as if it were all his own. " He isn't showing it.." he sadly informed his brother. " ..but he is in agony."

Never talking his eyes off the game, Yuuta slid his right hand down as he groped for; then found his older siblings hand. Holding it tight, he drew away some of the pain his elder had siphoned from Tezuka, but Syusuke hardly noticed the relief in his shoulder as the pain in his heart was far greater.

The pendulum of power swung back and forth as the on court pair locked themselves into a vicious struggle for supremacy. 4-3, 5-4, 5-5 then 6-5, Atobe just barely held the lead as he gazed at Tezuka in a mixture fear, admiration and concern. " I never once dreamed.." he thought bitterly. " ...that you would fight so fiercely. If all dragons were like you, Raidon would have good reason to fear. But then, your kind hold the same powers as mine do and dragons could wipe us out in an instant if they so wished to. And you lead them Tezuka. No one can match your might.. even in your current condition. Yes gold, this game, this very day, will absolutely be the most _important_ day of my life. Heh, even if I live to be a million.. I know I'll never forget it."

Tossing the ball high, the silver-haired Hikari served to a multitude of rousing cheers. A short distance away, a young Demi-Dragon let the ball from his partner sail past his left ear unheeded as the sound reached his ears and a terrible sensation clawed at his innards. Glaring in the direction of the match, suddenly broke into a run; never hearing the single word was suddenly torn from his lips; " GRANDFATHER!"

Slinking past a line of demons intent on watching the match, Aion slipped undetected into the tennis grounds. Back in his human disguise, he kept only to the human members of the crowd to mingle unnoticed among them. The dragon king was about fall again, he could feel it and this time, the mighty gold would remain dead as the Dark Hunter ruler was determined to personally make certain of it.

Skidding to a halt, Ryoma stared wild eyed at the battle before him. At a 35-34 tie breaker score, Tezuka was holding his own by the shear force of his will alone. '_ Grandfather!'_ the dark-haired youth called desperately. ' _Stop this! Stop now! You'll die for sure!'_

But Tezuka was beyond hearing Ryoma, beyond hearing the crowd. In his mind's eye he could see his Platinum brother waiting for him and judging by the agony shredding his insides, Lusac orasuuh wouldn't be waiting long. Noticing Tezuka's body and shadow form pulsing with an eerie light as though lit from within, Atobe swung his racket with savage fury as he tried to finish the dragon's grueling torture. '_ Please, let me end this!'_

_'No!' _ came the very determined reply as Tezuka's white framed weapon whistled through the air to connect to the ball with a resounding crack. " _We fight to the finish!'_

' _You ARE finished!' _ yelled Atobe as he dealt the little round object before him a devastating blow. ' _I wont stand here and watch you die AGAIN!'_

_' Then surrender to me!' _ answered Tezuka as the left wing of his shadow self dragged uselessly on the ground and blood trickled from the now open wound on his shoulder.

' _Surrender... THIS!'_

The backhand from Atobe was brutally fast. It screamed its way over the net to just barely miss the satisfying kiss of Tezuka's racket. Over the worried sounds of the crowd, Aion smirked without humor as two wererats and a Tanuki lamented their captain's troubles. Reaching out with an aching cry, Kachiro grabbed Oishi's arm to shake it hard as he spoke. " Why? Why did you let him play on?"

Unable to meet the young mythic's eyes, Oishi kept his gaze on the game as he answered in a tortured whisper. " I tried to stop him..I really did! But he is at his final limit and fights purely with his soul now."

" But he carries a curse.." Began Kachiro, only to trail off at the Moon Dog's expression of luminous sorrow.

" He carries a curse..yes. A curse, for all of us."

Taking Momo's hand in his own, Ryoma watched with growing horror as Tezuka stood on the verge of a second collapse. He could see the caveat throbbing in his shoulder and could see his great grandfather summoning up the last dregs of his failing powers as his telekinesis gathered about him in a hazy, blue-white cloud. A golden light appeared to envelope him and for a fleeting moment, Ryoma caught sight of a huge platinum dragon quietly watching as Tezuka's eyes glazed over and the ball flew straight to him.

Dropping onto his hands and knees as his own unearthly strength finally gave out, Atobe looked up to see Tezuka calling his powers, the light fading from his eyes and Aion in the crowd grinning with wicked triumph. ' _Tezuka!'_ his mind screamed as he struggled to rise. ' _No! NO! NOOOOOOOO!'_

A white framed racket swung, hit the ball with a loud DOC... then slammed with the force of a pile driver straight into the top of the net. In those few heart stopping moments, Tezuka gazed through a dim red haze at a great dragon shaking his head as it turned away. Then he slumped onto his knees, hardly aware the game was over.

Hands in pockets, Aion frowned at the incredible sight of the gold dragon's soul being forcefully contained in his human body by another metallic dragon. Grinding his teeth as the shocked crowd broke its silence to erupt in a storm of cheering, the demon ruler turned away to be swallowed up by the exulting mass.

Staring at the Dark Hunter's back as he disappeared, Sakai couldn't help but feel concerned as he switched his gaze back to Tezkua. The proud youth's head was thrown back, his eyes shut as sweat poured from him in torrents and his body trembled violently. He was still alive, his brother had refused to let him join him and now, all he craved was a long rest in Fuji's arms. Yet he was still able to stand so as to walk to the net to shake hands with the victor. Holding out his right hand, he hissed as Hikari healing energy flowed into him; then Atobe was lifting his hand high.

" It was a great game" the angel whispered as he gave Tezuka all the strength he needed to recover.

" You honour me." replied Tezuka as his tremors faded and he came fully alive once more. " I'll remember this day forever and every dragon both living now and those yet to be born will know of it."

" And so.." said Atobe with a smile " ..will every Hikari. We'll be heroes of legend Tezuka."

" You are one right now." Moving away from the staring Atobe, Tezuka rejoined his very relived Team. " Fuji.." he panted once the others had stepped back. "...Thank you and, I'm sorry." Closing his eyes, he bowed his head slightly as he whispered; " Forgive me..for putting you through such torment."

Tears slid unheeded down the Tensai's face as he gave his lover a radiant smile. " Saa... Tezuka, I will but..."

Hazel-gold orbs met eyes of brilliant blue. " You're setting conditions human?"

Fuji winced slightly at that, but his dragon's voice was gentle. Gazing into Tezuka's warm eyes, the 'Blood' gave a light, slivery laugh.

" Yes _dragon_. My condition is that you never play a match like that ever again and..." lifting both hands, he tenderly held Tezuka's face between them. "... that you let me love you."

" Love you." thought Tezuka privately as he allowed the Tensai to persuade him to lay his head in his lap. " I don't know what that is, but in time I may learn. Yes, you can love me, but never try to own me. I'm a wild dragon Fuji and I'm free..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Flopping onto a bench, Atobe's shoulders slumped as he shook from complete and utter exhaustion. The game had gone far longer than he had ever expected and Tezuka had fought in a manner he had never dreamed possible. Recovering from the strain of healing the beast as best as he could, his mind wandered back to those amazing moments. He had not only seen the gold fight with a Draca's Mortis Caveat in his shoulder, but he also seen the dragon actively resist the deadly curse _and_ return from the abyss of death itself! Sensing his bond dragon approaching, Atobe gasped out the words; " Kabaji.. towel."

" Usu!" the towel was carefully lowered over his head, then the bronze spoke silently. ' _I didn't approve of the match, but I thank you... for the life of my king.'_

_' That great.. Golden.. Bunsen burner..'_ panted Atobe as he grinned beneath his towel. Kabaji suddenly stepped back, then one corner of the flannel object was lifted. Hardly sparing his coach so much as a glance, the young Hikari braced himself for the punishment about to descend. " I had to do it." he thought grimily as his body tensed. " I had to heal him." Long minutes past and when Atobe finally raised his head to meet Sakaki's stern gaze, he was surprised by the apparent lack of anger. " Well.." he panted dryly. " What are you waiting for?"

" Atobe, you were insolent and rebellious but there will be no reprimand."

Atobe could hardly believe his ears. He had just put himself through a harsh ordeal, saved Tezuka's life by healing him to the best of his ability and was expecting to be punished for it. Staring incredulously at the prince, he was stunned by the older Hikari's small, thoughtful smile.

" He saved you at the trial." came the careful statement. " You saved him today. The debt has been repaid and the gold has impressed me greatly. He has earned my respect and I shall speak to Lord Raidon about him earning his right to live."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

With the tournament score at 2 wins, 2 losses and 1 no contest, a spare round was called for and Ryoma's time had come. Striding out onto the battlefield, he gazed about at the fading pools of his great grandfather's own magical blood invisible to the watching humans then faced his opponent with a frown.

Golden-brown hair falling over dark eyes, Hiyoshi Wakashi was the Hyotei sub-dragon. Gazing at him with his second sight, Ryoma could see his smooth brown hide, the bat-like arrangement of his wings attached to his arms and when he opened his mouth, his jaws were full of needle-like sharp teeth. Having faced a true dragon and also now being one himself, Ryoma strongly felt the Wyvern would be a push over. Shaking its long tail so the snakelike rattle on its end crackled ominously, the creature so busy drinking in the shadow sight of Ryoma's true form that he completely failed to even notice his enemy's first serve!

Startled, he glared at the hidden Demi-Dragon looming over him then crouched ready to take the next serve. But slamming the ball with all his might, Ryoma sent Wakashi's racket flying clean out of his hand with the force of his power. The third serve, a cunning twist, also past the fuming Hyotei player. Arrogance incarnate, Ryoma fed his opponent a short drop shot to swiftly snatch the lead.

Grinning wickedly as he passed the net, the dark-haired youth acknowledged his lover's loud whooping with a private sending and the game recommenced. Fighting back with a few good shots, Wakashi threw his human arms up in imitation of his true body's wings. But to his sorrow, he found himself to be hopelessly out classed as Ryoma over took; then gained on the Wyvern's 2-1 lead.

Watching the young Demi-Dragon perform a spectacular high flying drive B volley, Oishi glanced back at a dozing Tezuka to remark to Inui that Ryoma was truly the dragon lord's great grandson. All too soon, the battle was over and with Ryoma's stunning victory, Seigaku won the days full honours.

.-.-.;-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The crowds had long dispersed. Shadows began their steady creep across the land as the sun sank in surrender to the onset of night. Team Seigaku had returned to school for a little light training and to discuss the day's incredible events. Several times, Fuji had tried unsuccessfully to lure Tezuka away but the proud youth firmly refused. He insisted was fine, Atobe had given him all the strength he needed and seeing the wounded expression in the 'Blood's' beautiful eyes, he made a solemn promise to spend some time with him soon.

Inui and Kaido were the first to leave. Soon after, Oishi and Eiji strolled off hand in hand. Momo' wanted to go find some food as he was complaining non stop about fainting from hunger, but Ryoma could see a different type of hunger kindling in the Mongoose spirit's deep purple eyes whenever he went near. Chuckling, he told his bond mate he wished to speak with his Great Grandfather and nodding, Momo' agreed to get some food then promised he would swiftly return. Fuji had wandered off for a shower and suddenly finding himself alone, Ryoma sat down to await Tezuka's return from Ryuzaki's office.

" No doubt she is really giving him what for." thought the youth with a grin. " And so she should! He died out there today..I just know it..."

" Echizen, why are you still hanging around here?"

Tezuka's sharp tone caught him by surprise and twisting around, he stared at his regal grandfather. The proud youth's skin was flushed and beaded with sweat, yet he still managed to stand tall as his slightly glazed eyes flicked over the smaller boy's wiry frame.

" You died today.. didn't you?"

The captain's back snapped straight as his expression grew wary. Slowly turning his head, Tezuka gazed down on his many times over great grandson. " Yes." he said very quietly as he would never lie to the boy. " But I swear by Jinnai's wings that I'm fine now."

Irritably flicking at non existent dirt on his shorts, Ryoma stated flatly; " You still have a curse on you. That doesn't make you "fine". What if you collapse again? I... I can't bare it. The thought of.. losing you..."

There were tears shining in his large golden-green eyes now and Tezuka gazed gently down at him. " I'm alright.." he gasped as a sudden pain lanced from his shoulder to his chest. " Really, I'm..."

Whatever he was about to say was lost as without warning the color completely drained from his face, then his eyes became dull as he pitched onto his front to measure his length in the dust. Leaping to his feet, Ryoma turned Tezuka's unconscious body over and gasped in shock at the incredible heat rising from him.

" Tezuka? Tezuka!" shaking his captain, Ryoma yelped in panic as the older youth failed to respond. " Grandfather!" Still getting no verbal response, he tried mental speech. '_ Tezuka, can you hear me?'_

_' Huh?'_ came a very faint and fuzzy reply. Clearly, Tezuka was disorientated. '_ Wha... Ech...i...zen...'_

Sending out a frantic silent call for help, Ryoma attempted to lift his captain. But as Tezuka considerably out weighed and out sized him, the best he could mange was to sling his right arm across his shoulders, then half drag the older teenager toward the club rooms at a shambling walk.

Bursting through the door, a dripping wet, hastily dressed Fuji assisted his little team mate in getting Tezuka safely indoors then gasped in shocked dismay over his lover's raging fever. The sound of running feet rang out, then Ryuzaki, Momo' and Oishi erupted into the room. Skidding to a halt beside his stricken captain, Oishi transformed to his true form then laid a large, triangular ear against Tezkua's slowly moving chest. Exchanging a grim look with his friends, he reached out to pull down the zip of Tezuka's regular jacket. " He's burning up." he explained quickly. " Fuji, get him out of his clothes. Ryoma, Momo' get lots towels, soak them in cold water and bring them back..hurry now! Ryuzaki, call Kabaji! He must be here to.." braking off to give Fuji a desolate look he shook his head, then went back to trying to slow the poison.

Seeing Oishi carefully lick Tezuka's face as he released his powers, sent a surge of unreasonable jealously coursing through Fuji. But knowing full this was how a Moon Dog healed, the 'Blood' ruthlessly banished such ridiculous notions and made his own plans to restore his lover in private. A faint pop heralded the arrival of Kabaji and despite the fact it was the match with Atobe that had pushed Tezuka so hard that day, Fuji was pleased to see him and more importantly; Jiroh.

Kneeling beside the panting dragon king, Atobe felt his brow then studied Tezuka's left shoulder as the youth burnt with fever. Loaded down with armfuls of wet towels, Momo' and Ryoma rejoined the group then clung to each other as the Moon Dog and Hikari covered Tezuka's semi naked body. Hissing as the dripping towels came into contact with burning skin, a great cloud of steam rose and the silver-haired Hikari called for Jiroh to aid them. Now in his true form, the Kirin knelt to carefully place the tip of his branched horn onto Tezuka's smooth, muscular chest.

A soft white light rose to envelope the two, then a golden fire appeared to race along Tezuka's form before completely encasing him in its brightness. Gritting his teeth Jiroh voiced a quiet whinny as his body trembled, then as the glow faded he sat back with a sigh.

" Between us all, he is stable." Jaws splitting in a wide yawn, he muttered as his eye lids drooped; " That Caveat has to come out or he really will die..and soon!"

" NO!" gasped Fuji as he drew Tezuka's head into his arms. " He wont die, I wont allow it!"

" Oh you wont allow it." drawled Atobe as he ran his hands through Jiroh's silken mane. " And can YOU take out that spear?"

Fuji looked hurt. " Well no.. but I can give him.. my own strength."

" At the cost of your own life!" snapped Oishi impatiently. " He wont allow that, nor will I!"

Fuji's open eyes glittered with silent danger. " I will keep him alive."

Drawing himself up, his short fur hackling along his spine, Oishi started to work up an angry reply when he was cut off by Tezuka stirring, having a major coughing fit and sitting up to stare blearily into space. Chest heaving, he swallowed down the bile rising in his throat as his skin glowed pale gold with a tinge of faint red. Seemingly oblivious to the small crowd gathered around him, he spent a few minutes lightly gripping his left shoulder before heaving himself to his feet; the perfectly dry towels draped over him sliding to the floor in a rustling heap. Eyes blinking, he suddenly appeared to notice his apprehensive audience for the first time and fixing his gaze onto Fuji's worried face, he very quietly spoke three words; " Walk with me."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

" Fuji, I fear I'm dying."

Head hanging, the 'Blood' at his side trembled as he answered with a single nod.

" And your powers can't stop it." Laying a gentle hand on the slender Tensai's left shoulder, Tezuka asked him to look at him, then he spent a moment searching the youth's face. He could see desperation, love and deep sorrow mingled with tears marring the cerulean orbs he had come to know so well. Steeling himself for what he was about to say, Tezuka lightly cradled the right side of Fuji's face as his thumb tenderly stroked the smooth, warm skin. His other hand sliding about a slender waist, he carefully rested it just above the 'Blood's' sleek buttocks. " Fuji." Tezuka drew a deep breath, then forged ahead. " The only way I can be saved now is to have the Caveat removed." Light breezes stirred up their hair. Dark shadows filled the early evening as over head the leaves rustled in the trees and the moon peeked out from behind a thin veil of clouds. " It will be dangerous _so pamujat pmuut,_ but it's the only way."

" Those words again." thought Fuji as he gazed up into Tezuka's troubled eyes. " Those strange, _dragon_ words. I must know.." His hands resting on Tezuka's hips, the 'Blood' youth spoke as his head cocked to one side and his serene smile slid into place. " What did you say Tezuka? Those words, and why is the removal of the caveat so dangerous?"

" Because it's forbidden." replied Tezuka as he side stepped the question regarding his draconian speech. " If Raidon were to find out what I've planned, he would kill us both in an instant."

" Both?" Fuji lightly ran a hand up and down his lover's side, then leaned in to rest his head against Tezuka's chest. " Who else is involved?"

" Another dragon." Tezuka answered as he wrapped both arms around Fuji to hold him tight. Face buried in the soft honey coloured hair, Tezuka's voice shook as he spoke. " She is the last hatched of the five great nobles Fuji. The copper dragon, _Raymehk vmysac. _ Her name means " Healing Flames" and only she alone can save my life."

For a few minutes Fuji let his mind process this new information, then he learned back to stare up at his lover's face.

" Saa... so, when can she come here?" smiling, Fuji then reassured Tezuka he would help in every way he could.

" I will... be with her soon." muttered Tezuka as he worked up the courage to tell Fuji the truth. " _He will have to know and soon."_ he thought as he tenderly stroked his lover's hair. "_But he doesn't have to know... right now."_ Sliding his index finger under Fuji's jaw, he carefully tilted the Tensai's face a little to one side, then ever so softly claimed his lips. Breaking the kiss, he then pushed his nose against a delicate ear to whisper; " Promise me Fuji, promise that no matter what happens, you'll trust me."

End of chronicle...

SO! Tezuka will soon be off to Germany! Lots of heart brake, lots of angst... so with the next chronicle I'm going to lighten the mood with a little story dedicated to a pair of Wererats and one noisy Tanuki with a few random anime events thrown in prior to Tezuka's departure.

Coming soon, the next chronicle of Heart Of Dragon Gold: "Heroes Moon shade."


	39. Heroes Moonshade 1

A big hello to all readers! I had an idea a while back to write a scene involving characters from different animes.. you know, just for the heck of it. So when I wrote up the street tennis scene, I decided to have a little fun! Enjoy picking out several " Guest Stars"

Dedicated to Chibi mina who asked for Horio torture and Rubymoon 17 who told me of a friend's ball magnetism problem, thus Tezuka's "zone" trouble was born!

Review replies!

Stardust angel: Yo! Welcome back! Thank you for the chocolate! Oh yes! Plenty of Tezuka-Fuji to ABOUND!

Chibi Mina: Look! look! It took over what... a year? But I finally did it! Here is your Horio torture! BWAHAHAHAHA!

Relinquished: Welcome to the Mythic Brotherhood! It's great to hear from you! Thank you so much for the great review and I'm very happy to see your enjoying these chronicles.

Yoshikochan: Glad to see you like my lines. Tezuka will learn.. you'll see!

Kagome Girl 21: There is a lot more drama coming up after I get this chapter out of my system. Comedy amidst the pain...

Loan shark: I enjoyed writing that line. Heaven doesn't want him and hell is too afraid... lol.

Ruji: Yes, Fuji was hurt a lot by Tezuka's behaviour and sadly, his pain has only just begun...

Alaena Flame Dragonstar: The platinum will be explained in a conversation I have planned between Tezuka and Fuji the night before he leaves.

Eien No Kaze: Well, if you are enjoying this, I guess I must be doing SOMETHING right...

DnKs Girls: Hello! Waves! I love all your fics too!

Disclaimer: Oh please.. I HATE these things.. erects billboard.. pastes poster on it.. Prince Of Tennis is not mine! OK...?

Warning: Some random madness... this will lead into the more serious stuff...PROMISE!...

Heart Of Dragon Gold: Prince of Tennis: Chronicles of the mythic Brotherhood.

Chronicle 11.

Heroes Moon Shade

Story: Tora Macaw

Chapter 1

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The woman knew as soon as she left the night club, she was in for trouble. Firstly, some drunken fool lurched into her; the contents of the glass held in a shaky hand spilling down the front of her dress to leave behind the mother of all stains. Cursing her luck, she made of the ladies room in an effort to clean it; only to slip in a vile puddle of stomach contents some other drunken fool had _so_ thoughtfully left just inside the door. Disgusted and sore, Aneko's only desire turned to escape.

Pushing through the building's double doors, she met her third obstacle of the evening in the form of six rowdy testosterone driven males lurking in a leering pack on the side walk. Spying her the way a stallion spots a receptive mare, they at once closed about her; filling the air with vulgar jests and lecherous remarks. Fortunately, her car was parked close by and forcing her way past such despicable riffraff, Aneko was soon able to gain sanctuary.

It took three turns of the key, coupled to a lot of frantic pumping of the accelerator, accompanied by the tune of much mocking laughter from the mob before the temperamental machine agreed to move and stereo blasting, she roared up the street in a cloud of blue smoke. She hadn't travelled more than a scant four blocks however, before a new round of problems began. Engine harshly snarling the entire vehicle vibrated so hard it threatened to fall apart, then with an explosive back fire the old cressida danced in its death throes before rattling to a bonnet smoking, torturous halt.

" No.. Damn it! Come on!" snapped Aneko as she tried in vain to persuade her car to move, but the old rust bucket gave a single convulsive cough and quietly gave up the ghost. Both hands slamming down on an unresponsive steering wheel, the young woman growled her frustration. Gazing out at the dark, unfriendly streets, it dawned on her she was in a unsavoury neighbourhood but if memory served her right, there should be a phone box just one street over. Wishing she had remembered to buy credit for her mobile that day, Aneko slid from her car, drew her coat about her shoulders and started to walk; her heels clicking loudly in the ominous quiet.

The chilly midnight air licked at her face with its icy tongue as little clouds of vapour puffed from her lips with every breath she took. Over head a few clouds scudded across the thick slice of the half moon and off to one side, a pair of yowling alley cats erupted into a spectacularly violent argument over the mating rites to a loudly calling female. Wincing at the harsh noise, the dark-haired woman pushed at her round glasses with an index finger, crossed a road void of all traffic then hurried to the dimly lit phone box.

The public convenience stood beside a dingy alley way that boasted a rusty dump'ster piled high with rotting garbage. Curling her lip at the pack of rats scrambling over the stinking mass, Aneko shivered from more than just the cold as she withdrew her purse from her hand bag. A quick call to the auto club and she would have help in next to no time. But stepping into the phone box, her spirits sank at the grim sight of a tangled string of bare wires hanging down from where the hand piece should have been. A great weariness settled over her then as her chest heaved and her temples throbbed. The first stirrings of panic beginning to kindle, she moved away from the useless object to ponder her next move.

" OK. Calm down." she sternly told herself. " Don't panic. Now lets see..."

Remembering there was a petrol station about two blocks away, the slender young woman squared her shoulders and rapidly strode along, her head held high as she ruthlessly fought to banish the fear prickling at her insides. At first, all she could hear was the click of her high heels and the sound of her own breathing, but then; a sinister chuckle rang out, followed by the tramp of heavy, boot shod feet. Spinning about, a frightened gasp broke from her as bile rose in her throat and her heart kicked into overdrive. For facing her from a short distance away, was the very same pack of lecherous rat bags from outside of the night club.

Eying her with an evil leer, the leader of the gang spoke in a slurred mockery of friendly concern.

" Saaayy sweet... heart.. was you..do..in..out here?"

Low pitched, silly giggles floated menacingly from the others as they formed a loose, semi circle about her.

" Want some (hick) help sweet heart?" asked a second voice, then a third man approached her; his dark eyes filled with the unmistakable look of lust as his drunken voice grated; " Nah, she wants.. some FUN!"

Rocking about on unsteady feet, the speaker made a sudden lunge, but Aneko was too quick and skipping nimbly to one side, she easily avoided the man's weaving hands.

" Hey baby, come on!" drawled a fourth as he too made a grab at her. " Just one little kiss..."

Next thing his voice left him in a high pitched yelp, then he slid to a groaning heap on the concrete from the impact of a well aimed kick to the groin. Glaring at their defiant prey, the silly grins left the mens faces to be replaced with a look of murderous rage.

" BITCH!" snapped the second as he whipped a long bladed knife out from inside his coat. " You'll pay for that!"

He rushed the frightened woman and in one leaping lunge, he sized her arm to savagely twist it behind her back. Cruel laughter broke out as hands shot forward, then tore at her coat.

" Give us some of that skin honey.." said one man in a harsh whisper as the knife pressed lightly against her throat "...and we wont hurt you..much!"

Cold sweat beaded on her forehead as her whole body went ridged and a series of panting screams broke from her. Suddenly, there was a loud chattering sound then some big, brown thing leapt out from the shadows to knock her lead assailant sideways. Long, chisel like fangs sinking into the place where the man's neck met his shoulder, the animal snarled in fury as a second creature tackled the man holding Aneko from behind. Pandemonium instantly broke out as the men roared with dismay and the hunters became the hunted. Darting left and right, the pair of rodents snapped blood covered jaws to leave deep, painful wounds on legs or arms; then the men were gone, running down the street to a chorus of frightened yells and bitter curses.

Her mind barely registering her deliverance from what would have been a terrible ordeal, the young woman sank to her knees, buried her face in her hands and started to sob wildly. Something pushed its cold nose against her, then a tongue darted out to lick her face. The chattering from before broke through her anguish and lifting her eyes, she almost screamed at the sight that met them.

Never in her life had she seen such a monster. Why, it was easily five foot long from nose to tail and she judged its shoulder height to be three foot at the very least. Dark red eyes shone in a pointed, long whiskered face as large, shell shaped ears twitched and a tapering, worm like tail dragged about on the ground. Confronted by the huge rat, she nearly fainted but swallowing down her fear, she ever so slowly inched backward. That was when she noticed the creatures companion and a small cry of horror escaped her.

Every little thing she had ever heard about the rodents before her boiled up out of the deepest recesses of her mind to torment her as she continued to fearfully back away. These were creatures of unspeakable evil, the carriers of the dreaded black plague and typhoid fever. Filthy, sinking animals that lurked in the shadows and fed off garbage; beasts to be feared and destroyed. She had even heard tales of rats attacking and eating sewer workers and as her breath caught in her throat, she wondered if this was now to be her fate as the first rat sat up on its haunches. For a long moment, Aneko stared at the creature; wondering if her mind had snapped as it appeared to be _pointing_ up the street with a slender, clawed front foot. Several times it chattered urgently, pointed then stood up to very slowly approach her.

" GET AWAY!" she shrieked as she aimed a kick at its face and to her utter astonishment, the animal actually _sighed_ as it sat down again! " This is too weird" she thought as her body trembled. " Animals don't sigh! That sound, it was almost.._human!_ Aggh.. get a grip!" Pushing the heel of her hand against her brow, the dark-haired young woman then heaved herself to her feet. Leaning against a nearby light pole, she drew several deep breaths in an effort to calm herself. " Its shock." she firmly told herself as her head sagged and her eyes closed. " No rat is that big, and no rat ever sighed."

A shuffling sound drifted from nearby and risking a look, Aneko peeled open an eye then stared in wonder. A third animal had appeared but this was clearly no rat. For one, it was bigger, its fluffy grey and brown brindled fur giving it a friendly.. somewhat cuddly look. Warm brown eyes peered out through a furry black mask and a short curtain of sandy brown hair. Her befuddled brain catching up with her eyes, it suddenly dawned on her that animals did NOT have long hair on their heads. Yet not only did the fluffy creature sport such head growth, the rats did as well! The first one had a bowl cut style of black hair while the other had a neat trim.

" Now I know I'm dreaming." she muttered as the trio of creatures appeared to all the world to be _talking_ to each other. " I really need a drink."

The new comer chattered loudly at her, then strolled up to carefully seize the hem of her dress in its teeth. Giving it a few tugs, Aneko got the strangest impression it was asking her to follow it. " OK..." she said slowly. " I get it. Hee, hee.. follow a.. a.. whatever you are and two rats out of a horror movie. I must be out of my mind..."

Moving off down the street, the little group hadn't gone far when two more males out looking for trouble lurched out of the shadows. Instantly, Aneko's escorts leapt to stand defensively before her. Snarling viciously, they swiftly sent the would be muggers running for their lives. Feeling light headed with relief, the young woman thanked her protectors and they soon reached the petrol station without further incident.

Hurrying across the deserted street, she paused in the safety of the glaring lights to look back at her "friends". But her wondering eyes met only empty pathways for the trio had vanished.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Galloping up the dark side road, the large Tankui skidded to a halt, then spun around to face his friends as a wide grin split its face.

" Did you see the looks on those stupid humans faces?"

" We scared them into the middle next week!" laughed the first rat. Digging his companion in the ribs, he cried out;." Katsuo! Wasn't that fun?"

" Yeah Kachiro." he panted in a state of mild shock. " Fun..."

Placing both front paws on his friends shoulders, Horio beamed over a job well done. " Our first ever human rescue! Oh man, it was awesome! We're heroes!"

" Ah.." Katsuo's quiet voice interrupted his glee. " It's getting really late and.." the young wererat broke to yawn. Folding his forelegs, Horio closed his eyes as he became brisk.

" Yes.. quite right. We have school tomorrow."

" It's already tomorrow." chuckled Kachiro as he gazed up at the lowering moon.

Slapping his sleepy friend on the back of his neck, the Tanuki laughed merrily. " Meet again tomorrow night?"

Extending his right front paw, Horio grinned broadly as the others covered it. Throwing their limbs upward, the mythic trio departed for home.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Friday afternoons were always best for not only did it signal the start of the weekend, but it was also the day every tennis club from every district met at the extensive street courts for "friendly" practice games. Following the fence line to the entrance, Kachiro's eyes gleamed at the sight of the colourful crowds thronging the area.

St Rudolph's was well represented with their many players in brown and white uniforms. Two courts over, he spied the harvest gold and star patterned shirts of Rikkai. Moving among them, the young mythic saw the green and gold colours of Yamabuki and beyond them, the reddish-brown jackets of Rokkaku.

Looking past them, Kachiro saw the green and white uniforms of the Jwan senior high school tennis team, with the red, black and blue colours of Furinkan milling about one court over. The purple and black of St Gabrielle's covered two courts past them and across from the pink, black and white of Fudomine, the lavender, blue and gold colours of Domino high school took up the last court. Just opposite the central walk way were the blue and white uniforms of Seigaku and Kachiro hurried towards them.

Passing team Rokkaku, the young wererat noticed one of them tearing about the area and as the player's voice reached him, he couldn't help but grin. Itsuki in his human disguise was in full cry as he charged from one person to the next.

" Why do you have such cold eyes?" he asked a boy from St Gabrielle's. Not waiting for an answer, he flew into the midst of Jwan. " Why do you have such long hair? Why do you have a black cat on your shoulder?" Moving into Fudomine territory, he shouted at a bemused Akira. " Why do you have hair over one eye?" Seeing the eyes of the Domino school on him, Itsuki galloped among them.

" Why is your hair so bushy?" he barked at a guy much shorter than Ryoma. " Why do you have a big gold pyramid hanging around your neck? Why are you staring at me like that? Why is your brow lighting up?" Steam pouring from his nostrils in his excitement, the large nosed teenager yelped as he pointed at the scowling youth. " Why did you suddenly get taller? Why? Why? Why?"

Spinning about, he all but flew into the Seigaku zone to start all over again. " Why are you wearing a bandana? Why do you have plaster on your face? Why does your left shoulder glow funny? Why are you smiling?" Grumbling under his breath, Ryoma decided this nonsense had gone on long enough. He handed Takashi his racket and instantly the brown-haired youth raised it to the sky with an almighty scream of; " GREATO! BURNING! AARRGHHHH!"

Seeing the insatiably curious Steam Drake from Rokkaku rushing straight for him, Takashi took an irritated swing at him. For some unknown reason, this signaled hunting season and instantly the court was flooded with ticked off players rushing to join the red dragon in their own attempts to whack the annoying bundle of loud mouthed energy. Realizing his immanent danger, Itsuki bolted for the safety of his own team. It was unfortunate for Horio that he chose that moment to stride out, eyes closed as he boasted to Katsuo, Sakuno and Tomo about his two years tennis experience while also reminiscing about his adventure the night before. Nose in the air, he never saw the terrified Itsuki or the stampeding hoard of howling players hot on his heels. Knocked flat, he endured many running feet pounding his back before the sub dragon was cornered and soundly thumped by a multitude of flailing rackets.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It took some time before order was restored, but with the entertainment over Seigaku got down to the serious business of practice. Nursing his bruised back and skull, Horio groaned as Kachiro poked him then laughed; " Some hero!"

" Oh.. just watch the match." he replied sulkily as he indicated two players from St Gabrielle's about to take on a pair from Domino.

Standing opposite the brooding, dark eyed youth and his slender, long braided friend, the little guy challenging them looked utterly ludicrous. But once the game commenced, Horio could see the shrimp was fast on his feet and that his blond haired partner could play well. However, he was indulging in yelling some rather disturbing insults at his opponents while attracting a lot of unfriendly attention. The orange haired youth and his short girlfriend supporting St Gabrielle's looked ready to clobber him while the dark-haired youth opposing him glowered with murderous rage.

Picking up incredible speed, the ball whizzed back and forth like a bullet as each hit was fueled by fury. Missing a few shots, the bushy haired shrimp loudly argued with his annoyed partner, before launching into a spectacular fight.. with himself! Ranting in a way that reminded the watching freshmen of Shinji, the boy from Domino suddenly changed before their eyes. The big pyramid hanging about his neck glowed bright gold, then he suddenly started to play much stronger. Asking each other what kind of mythic power that was, the group watched with great interest as he ran like a demon and gave his enemy's a good run for their money.

However, things came to an abrupt halt as a ball struck by Yuuta on the next court over flew wild to sail with single minded purpose into the battle field. Narrowly missing the loud mouthed blond, it slammed forcefully into the back of bushy hair's head. Voicing a single low groan, he dropped bonelessly to the ground to lay unmoving on his belly.

" Yugi!" The blond yelled frantically before turning to glare at an embarrassed 'Blood'. Ignoring his tall, blue eyed team mates call of " Jonouchi!" from the coaches bench, the indignant youth threw the ball hard at the St Rudolph teenager's retreating back.

His mind firmly focused on his own match, Yuuta never sensed it coming and his pain filled yelp as the missile connected turned every head in the place.

" Oh dear!" gasped Katsuo as Syusuke's eyes flashed open to spark dangerously. " This could get ugly!"

It was very clear to everybody the Tensai was furious and those closest to him, almost fell over themselves in an effort to scramble out of his way as he stalked toward Jonouchi with murder in his eyes. Seeing those unearthly cerulean orbs boring menacingly into his own, the blond let out a frightened "eep"; his face a mask of pure terror. One leg raised, both hands lifting defensively and holding his racket before him like shield, he screamed for his friends to come and save him. His captain however growled; " Deal with it mutt" while the long haired boy standing beside him laughed himself silly.

" Fuji.. enough!"

The quiet, authoritative voice seemed to snap like a stock whip, halting the 'Blood's' death march and shooting the Domino player a look that would freeze a wild fire in its tracks he left a dire unspoken threat hanging as he turned away. The threat of having his head torn from his body over, Jonouchi sagged in short lived relief as he felt a second hostile glare slam into him. His body breaking out in a cold sweat, he realized it was coming from the blue eyed player's captain. An icy shaft of fear lanced through him as the Hazel-gold eyes regarded him coldly and he felt with absolute certainty that this teenager wouldn't just tear off his head. This one, was capable of shredding his very soul.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Half an hour later, things had calmed down enough among the members of Seigaku for practice to resume as normal. Arms folded, Tezuka stood motionless as he watched his team in silence. Truly he thought as his roving eyes missed nothing, they were a team to be proud of. Noticing how Ryoma's sharp gaze had settled on him, the stoic captain half turned to study Fuji as he played off against Takashi. " I have to tell him." he thought sadly. " But he went through so much pain during the Kanto game. I.. I just can't cause him more..."

" He will have to know Tezuka."

Turning to meet Oishi's fretful eyes, Tezuka shook his head at the softly spoken words.

" I know that." he answered gravely. " It's just..." tipping his head back, the proud youth closed his eyes as the late afternoon wind stirred his hair. " Oishi.. what is love?"

Taken completely by surprise, the vice-captain blinked a few times before saying a puzzled; " Huh? Love? Why.. it's..er.. Why are asking me THAT?" he demanded in a sudden rush. For an answer, Tezuka gazed over at Fuji making the Moon Dog nervously rub the back of his head. " Maybe you should talk to him about it."

A low " Hmmmm..." broke from Tezuka as he abruptly waved aside further discussion to pick up his racket and stalk out to challenge his grandson.

Over near the fence, Horio, along with his friends, paused in their ball collecting to gaze wide eyed at the majestic teenager swinging his racket with his right hand.

" He really shouldn't be doing that." Muttered the Tanuki under his breath. " He far too weak."

" But he's using his right hand." observed Kachiro quietly. " And Echizen isn't playing all _that _hard."

Beside them, Katsuo yawned mightily then wearily rubbed his drooping eye lids with back of his hand. " Horio, do we have to go out again tonight? I'm really tired..."

Mind now off the dragon king as the youth sent a rather brutal forehand charging at a determined Ryoma, Horio placed both hands on his hips as he laughed. " Of couse we do!" he declared as fires of youthful enthusiasm flared about him. " We are the "Moon Shade Rangers" after all!"

" Yes!" agreed Kachiro cheerfully. " Defenders of the weak, heroes of the darkness! Two rats and a Tankui!"

" We are strong!" Horio announced boldly as he stuck an index finger in the air. " We are mighty, we are..."

" Idiots." broke in a scathing voice and yelping with dismay, the trio turned to face a scowling Tomo. Dropping her shields enough that the three young mythics could see her shadow form, she folded her wings across her chest while displaying a mouth full of needle sharp fangs. Letting the image fade, she firmly folded her human arms as she pinned the boys to the spot with a sharp look. " Do you _rodents_ have any idea of just how dangerous your behaviour is? What if the humans decide to hunt you, what if Dark Hunters catch you?"

Drawing himself up to his full scant height, Horio spoke with a fierce pride. " No human is going to catch us and we can _smell_ Dark Hunters coming a mile away! They wont get us either!"

" Some humans like to carry guns." the Wyvern strongly pointed out. " And you boys aren't bullet proof!"

" Huh!" sticking his nose in the air, Horio waggled a superior finger as he stared at Tomo out of one eye. " Your just jealous because your not out saving helpless humans!"

Snorting, the brown haired girl fixed the Tankui with a baleful glare. " I could if I wanted to.. but I'm not that crazy."

" Oh come on Tomo!" Cried Horio as he waved both arms in the air. " With everyone so worried about Tezuka, SOMEONE has to protect this city!"

" Excuse me?" cocking a scornful eyebrow, Tomo firmly planted both hands on her hips as she swept the boys with a frosty look. " May I remind you _hole diggers_ that the great Brotherhood has many other dragons and their Hikari bond mates along with entire clans of Moon Dogs to protect us! What we don't need are you three running around all night causing trouble!"

" We aren't making trouble!" Horio shot back while menacing the Wyvern with a clenched fist. " It's not like we've taken to following the Hunter patrols! _We_ are helping _humans!"_

Tomo snorted in derision. " Humans are ignorant fools who would kill you without so much as a by-your-leave just because you are _Rats!_ And besides.." she broke off to glare at the squirming boys at point blank range. "... humans do not like _mythics!_ Are you three so eager to became laboratory specimens.. hmmm..?"

" That wont happen" growled Horio as his friends shivered at the thought of being caught and studied. " We are too smart for them."

" Maybe she's right Tanuki." cut in Kachiro as Tomo was about to launch a new verbal assault. " To be caught by humans would be far worse than being caught by Aion."

" That's right!" nodded Katsuo fearfully. " And I don't want to be caught by either one!"

" But, what about last night?" asked Horio apprehensively. " If it hadn't been for us, that woman...:

Abruptly, he was cut off as a loud gasp rose from those around him and turning to see what was happening his brown eyes became huge.

Tezkua and Ryoma had thrown caution to the wind as they played a savage match, but it was painfully obvious to all that Tezuka's powers had gone. Trying for a telekinetic "Tezuka Zone", the ball flew not to his racket, but hit him square in the chest instead! Rubbing the left side, he stooped for the ball then served it. Clearly holding back, Ryoma returned it with narrow eyes; but Tezuka met it with a brutal crack to send it back at lightening speed. Stung, the dark-haired youth hit with a vicious backhand. Summoning up his flagging strength, Tezuka tried a second "zone" ; only to have it curve towards his face, then sharply connect right between his eyes. The bridge of his glasses broke with a dull crack and head thrown back, Tezuka's racket whirred from his lax hand as he fell onto his back to lay stunned.

Voicing many cries of dismay, players instantly flooded his court; only to have Tezuka groggily sit up and roughly snap for them to leave him be. Clearing the net with a spectacular leap, Ryoma defied the command to anxiously hover about as Fuji gently helped their captain to his feet. Head resting on his lovers shoulder, Tezuka's breath rasped in and out; his dull eyes staring glassily into space for several minutes before recovering enough to walk unaided to the nearest bench for a rest.

" See that?" murmured Hoiro in a worried tone. " His protection is gone. It's up to us to help him by becoming protectors ourselves. Now.." Holding out his right hand, he shot his friends an appealing look. " Who's with me?"

Kachiro quickly covered it, followed a few heart beats later by a nervous Katsuo. Lifting their gaze, the three young males gazed hopefully at the sub dragon. Shaking her head, Tomo made a sound of exasperated disgust then forcefully slammed her right hand onto theirs making them wince.

" This is just to keep you idiots out of trouble." she grumbled irritably. " And I'll see if Sakuno will join in. After, we may very well need a true dragon's protection."

As expected, Sakuno was terrified at the thought of going into the night to help humans. However, the touching sight of Ryoma carefully straddling Tezuka's body while he slept so as to not lean any weight on him; his face contorted in a mask of despair as he softly keened his grief, was enough to convince the reluctant red to help. " He maybe soul bound to a mongoose, " she thought bitterly as she watched the one she still adored through haunted eyes. " but if I do this, he may at least notice I'm alive."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

That night, it was over cast and cold as grey clouds scudded across the half moon with only a few tiny stars to be seen poking through. Shivering a little as a brisk wind parted his fur, Horio led his pack of followers along a few deserted streets, then up and down some dingy alley ways behind cheap restaurants or the occasional seedy night club. These were the haunts of stray dogs, feral cats, crimson eyed rats and the worst dregs of human garbage. From drug pushers, the homeless and petty crime lords; to lowly street walkers and those in search of new merchandise for underground slavery rings, the menacing shadows held them all.

Carefully skirting a pair semi conscious drunken hobos, the little group hurried between two large office blocks, darted across a dark road unseen then took refuge behind the burnt out remains of a rusty old truck. Wrinkling her nose at the assorted stench of rubbish and human bodily waste surrounding them, Tomo sat on her Haunches to glare down her nose at her friends in extreme displeasure.

" Well Tanuki, are we having FUN yet?" Folding her wing arms across her chest, the young Wyvern blew a thin jet of fire in her anger. " Because, I'm not laughing!"

Wings quivering as her body trembled with distress, Sakuno in her half human form stood with her hands clasped over her chest as her brown eyes darted frantically in every direction. " It wont matter if Aion's Hunters get us." she mumbled miserably " Because if my grandmother finds out what I'm up to, she will kill ALL of us!"

" You didn't tell her did you?" gasped Katsuo as he kept a close watch on their surroundings.

" Of course she didn't you idiot!" snarled Tomo. Leaning over a defiant Horio, she bared her fangs in his face. " I can't believe I agreed to this in the first place. This whole idea was dumb.. I'm going home! Coming Sakuno?"

Eyes down cast, the young red dragon's voice shook as she answered. " Er.. I ..can't just go and leave our friends alone..."

" Huh!" Irritably flicking her tail, Tomo waved a winged, claw tipped arm. " These are the _heroes_ .. remember? And heroes under the moon shade don't need us!"

Shoulders hunched, hands constantly rubbing her crossed arms, Sakuno blinked miserably as she studied her own feet.

A frantic scream suddenly pierced the night. Assorted mythic heads shot up, then feet took off at a dead run as the group charged in a galloping Horio's wake. Rounding a corner, the little group came upon a young man at the mercy of two others hell bent on relieving him of his money and baring his teeth, the Tankui hurled himself at the assailants.

The larger of the pair was knocked side ways by the impact, but was quick to regain his feet as Horio leapt at his companion. Whipping a long bladed knife from under his coat, he raised the weapon high then rushed to his friend's defence. Hearing Kachiro's warning squeal, the young Tankui threw himself to one side; barely avoiding a serious injury as the blade lanced down. Cursing, the knife wielder gripped the handle in both hands then stood in a semi crouch to stare wide eyed at the two huge rats flanking his sides.

An ominous click cut through the sounds of ugly snarls, then a shot rang out; causing the stalking mythics to almost leap out of their hides in shock as the bullet narrowly missed Kachiro's head. Spitting a ripe oath, Tomo lashed out at the second attacker; the end of her long tail snapping out strike the man's wrist so his gun sailed through the air. Now faced with two huge rodents and a winged beast from a nightmare, all the fight abruptly drained out of the muggers. Taking to their heels, the aggressors ran; leaving a jubilant Horio to whoop his triumph before turning to face the victom.

Trembling fit to fall apart, the young man scrambled backward; his face contorted in a mask of shear horror as his terrified eyes bugged at the creatures right in front of him. " No! NO!.. GET AWAY!" he shouted while attempting to kick Katsuo's muzzle.

" Er... your safe..." Sakuno started to say, but with an explosive cry, the man sprang to his feet and fled for his life.

" Oh leave him.. he's a stupid human." quipped Tomo as she stuck her nose in the air. Whirling about, she snapped her jaws at a startled Horio. " Now do you see? You could have been stabbed, you could have been shot! Horio.. you could have been _killed!"_

" Nah!" remarked Horio importantly as he sat on his haunches to wave a dismissive paw in the air. " We are too quick! You Kachiro and Katsuo are very nimble! You Tomo are very frightening..."

" And you five.." cut in the stern voice of Shiba behind them " are in very big trouble!"

To be continued...

Next chapter: Our heroes are grounded, but when a murderer strikes terror into the heart of the city, the Moon shade Rangers ride again...

Author notes: Tomo's insult of "Hole Diggers" refers to Tankui and Rats being burrowing animals.

The scene of Ryoma half kneeling over a sleeping Tezuka was inspired by a fan art.

The Hunter patrols are made up of one Hikari and three Moon Dogs and as the name suggests, they keep a look out for Aion's forces.


	40. Heroes Moonshade 2

Huge greetings to all those who read and review and to those who just read and enjoy. This chapter started out with a rough idea of what the "Moon Shade Rangers" would be doing, but in the course of the chapter development, new ideas hit me and it kind of ended up writing itself. Therefore, our Heroes ..cough.. haven't yet returned to the streets, but it is still coming. There is a lot of angst brewing as Tezuka prepares to leave and this element, I felt, was more important to the chronicles so therefore had to be told. Some humour, some gore, plenty of drama...this chronicle has it all. Hope you enjoy.

A short word about Yugi-oh.

For those who don't know, the character of Honda in the original series, was voiced by the guy who gives life to Tezuka. In later series, Honda has Oishi's voice! Now Seto, he has Inui's voice! Therefore, the idea of Domino attending a tennis match was a bit of an in joke. In fan fiction yaoi pairings, it's often Jonouchi with Yugi, so Honda didn't appear here.

Review replies!

I so love this part...

Chachiri No Da: Hello! Waves. Thank you for choosing to read Mythic Brotherhood. Your a great author yourself and I just love your Gundam Wing fic " Escaping Mortality"

Stardust Angel 11: Well... they are kinda screwed. Hmm... maybe I need to hurt them more...evil snigger... and yes, Fuji is very worried.

Yoshikochan: This arc isn't _fully_ focused on the first years..as you are about to see. Somehow, my brain just refuses to allow it...

Kagome Girl 21: Hug! Thanks sis!

Chibi Mina 121: YES! I admit it! I screwed up..BIG TIME! It was indeed meant to be Juuban. Beats self over the head with heavy volumes of Sailor Moon, then beats head on brick wall...

Eien No Kaze: I don't really like them either...

Ruji: Hey now! I'm in awe of your steamy Tezuka-Fuji fics! Thank you for the praise!

Loanshark: YEP! The captain was Seto and laughing boy was Bakura. After all, his evil side would have found the whole thing hilarious. I always did want to see Jou suffer at Fuji's hands... cue evil laughter...

Dnks Girls: I LOVE YOU GUYS! YOUR THE BEST! Angel? Haha.. more like dragon...

Alaena Flame Dragonstar: If you read the Yugi-oh note, you'll see why I had them play tennis. It was Tomo who was told she was scary and in the anime, she does have a fiery nature..

RubyMoon 17: All hail the Tezuka zone thingy!

Disclaimer: POT is NOT mine! I don't own it! Let us all bow to he who does. Some of the Hikari are mine.

Mild gore warning at end of chapter and a little Momo'-Ryoma heat. If it offends, then please do not read.

" Heroes Moonshade."

Chapter 2

Story: Tora Macaw

-.-.-.-.--.-.-.

Arms folded, her wings held stiffly at her sides, Shiba's flashing eyes demanded an instant explanation as the pinned the five shame faced young mythics to the spot with the force of her steely gaze. Assorted feet and two sets of wings rustled as guilty pairs of eyes peered up from lowered heads. Drawing a few deep breaths, Horio nervously bobbed his head at the Hikari woman's fierce prompting of; "Well? Have you nothing to say?"

" Miss... Hikari..." he stammered while fearfully twiddling his forepaws together. " We were..erm...just..."

Beside him, Kachiro swallowed loudly as his voice left him in a strangled gasp. " We were.. helping..."

" Helping who?" asked a new voice causing the group of youngsters to squeak, then cower down.

Deep green eyes glowing in a broad canine face, Oishi laid his ears back and bared his fangs as he stepped up to Shiba's side. Of all their Sempais, the normally gentle Moon Dog was the one they hated displeasing the most. But the stern expression now masking his features was anything but as he sat fully upright to command an answer.

" Humans." said Katsuo quietly as he hung his head. " We were helping..humans."

Her shocked gaze flitting between Oishi and the twin canines flanking him, Shiba's eyes fairly blazed with silent wrath as she flung out an angry index finger to savagely jab at the softly whimpering group. " You lot _know the law!_ Humans are as much the enemy's of mythics as the Dark ones themselves! And if you say you don't, then we can easily teach you!" Fixing a quaking Sakuno with a look that could freeze water, the Hikari then stabbed the accusing digit her way. " YOU! Hatchling dragon should know that better than anyone! I should summon your grandmother this instant! But as she wont want to make scene here, I'll take you and the Wyvern home myself!" Swinging around to face the Moon Dogs, she addressed her next words to Oishi. " Bright Moon, get the rest of these _rodents_ to their homes and make certain Tezuka deals with them _personally_ come morning!"

Bowing low, Oishi then seized Horio by the scuff of his neck. Dangling like a helpless kitten in his grasp, the Tankui shuddered with terror at the low rumbling growl rolling out of the night canine's throat and the disappointed anger in the large green orbs. Switching his gaze to Sakuno and Tomo as Shiba prepared to contain them, he thrashed about as he frantically shouted; " It's not their fault! Please listen lady Hikari! They didn't want to be here, but I told them to come out tonight!" Ignoring the way his sempai was menacing him with gleaming fangs, Horio's voice rose in a desperate bid to be heard as a blue-white energy field crackled about his female friends. " It's all my fault! I MADE them come out here! They didn't want to help humans, but I practically forced them! Lady Shiba! PLEASE! Let them go!"

Her right hand raised to hold her containment field in place, Shiba arched an eyebrow as she half turned to give the pleading Tankui a look of shear disbelief. " You say you forced them. Forced _dragons._" Shaking her head, her expression turned to one of disgust. " You always were a foolish boaster and now, your a bad liar as well. It's perfectly clear to me they came of their own free will. However.." Glaring at the two violently shaking wererats, she added sternly; "... I can truly believe you did influence them. Oishi, my judgement stands. See to it."

" At once Hikari" he said as Shiba vanished, taking Sakuno and Tomo with her. Regaining a firm hold on the shivering Racoon dog, Oishi reared onto his hind legs, then sternly marched his miserable captive away.

Unsenced and unseen, a hidden watcher grinned from the safety of the inky shadows. Glacial eyes gleaming, he chuckled with malicious humour. " So you want to HELP _humans_? A stupid walking fur coat and pair of sewer crawlers! Oh this is just to precious! Oh yes, _I'll_ give you some _humans_ to help!" Sniggers evolving into sinister laughter, the mythic fully concealed himself in a darkness of his own creation to stalk in search of prey.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Throwing herself onto her bed, Sakuno cried into her pillow as her bedroom door forcefully clicked shut behind her. Hearing the sharp turn of a key, she knew her grandmother had locked her in but that form of confinement was nothing compared to what Shiba had put her through. The strength draining energy cage had terrified her in way nothing had ever done before and now as her body trembled from the ordeal, she fully understood just why her own kind were so obedient to their powerful protectors.

" Ryoma.." she sobbed as she curled herself around her pillow in a forlorn attempt to gain some kind of comfort from something. " ...he too was caught like that. And Tezuka..." Although she hadn't seen those events, she had heard of them in great detail and a violent shudder rocked her slender frame at the thought of her being punished the same way. "... I never, _ever_ want to be held like that _again!_ " A few more gasping sobs erupted from her as her chest heaved and tears flowed. " What if she.. oh Jinnai! What if Shiba wing binds me? I.. I would rather die!" In the icy grip of cold fear, she wrapped herself up the protective cocoon of her own wings while she howled her misery and dreaded the coming of dawn.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The sleeper's sweat soaked head tossed against its pillow as a few mumbled words flowed from his lips and shaky hands pushed feebly at the blankets tucked about him. As his dream state intensified, he thrashed wildly; the covers flying off him as pain furrowed his brow. Abruptly, the fever left his body for an icy chill to take its place. Shivering uncontrollably, the young man's voice rose as his tormented mind played out images of his recent past. With a loud cry of despair, Tezuka jerked out of a restless, haunted sleep to sit bolt upright and stare blankly into space before limply collapsing onto his back. Reaching down the side of the mattress, his trembling fingers groped for the switch of the newly installed electric blanket. Turning it on, he then reached for his covers and as warmth started to seep back into him, his lips fluttered from the passing of a sorrowful sigh.

Never in his very long life had he ever felt so cold and although he had never had to use an electric blanket, he was now immensely grateful to Atobe for bringing him the human device. Feeling the tendrils of heat chasing out the arctic assault, he stared into the darkness; chest heaving as he remembered his nightmare. Raidon had been standing over him, driving a huge spear through the thin scales just beneath his withers while hooting with cruelly triumphant laughter. A second had appeared in his hand to rabidly join the first, then he produced a third to thrust it deep into his back. As he howled in agony, Raidon had then cast a special containment field that rendered his wings useless and shouting at the success of the wing bind, he had summoned his sword to plunge its fiery blade straight into his heart. As he lay on the verge of death, Tezuka could only watch helplessly as the upper realm tyrant turned away to ruthlessly attack a screaming Fuji. The 'Blood' had fought well, but in the end had been overwhelmed and as Raidon had unceremoniously dumped Fuji's broken, lifeless corpse across his muzzle, the dying gold had gasped his last breath.

Rising from his body as he had done at the tennis grounds, he had stood on his hind legs to tenderly gather Fuji's bewildered soul into his fore claws then commenced to climb the sloping stone staircase before him. Tears had dropped from his eyes to settle on Fuji's pale face, as he had suddenly found himself confronting his lost platinum brother. Stepping out from behind the shining dragon's huge bulk, Jiroh walked up the pair to lay his horn against Fuji's brow. Instantly the torn, bleeding youth was whole again and smiling in a way that seemed to fill Tezuka with an unbearable need, he laid his hands on the gold's muzzle to safely guide him back to the mortal realm.

But then, the copper female had emerged from the shadows to demand the 'Blood' give up his life to restore her king's own and ignoring Tezuka's startled cry, he had snatched up a sharp stone to slit his wrists wide open; then died again in a horrifying crimson tide of wasted life fluid as he smilingly whispered his last words of love. Tezuka had awoken then, giddy with relief to find it had been just a bad dream; but the danger to Fuji he knew, was still all too real.

As he lay panting in the inky gloom, something abruptly tickled at the edges of his senses; a subtle feeling of one of his own clan in deep trouble. Unable to send, he forced his trembling body to lie still as he focused what very little of powers he had left. A faint, almost indistinct image of a very young red hatchling formed up in his mind. For several long minutes he pondered the dragon child's identity, then frowned as the picture of Sakuno became clear. A tangled kaleidoscope of images ranging from her walking with her usual pack of friends, to fighting humans, then being severely scolded by her scowling grandmother flashed before his minds eye and feeling a growl form at the back of his throat, Tezuka all but drowned in the certain feeling of dread that tomorrow was going to be a very long day.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Similar thoughts ran through Tomo's mind as recriminations rained down on her head. Her fuming parents had then sent her to her room and loudly cursing every Tankui in existence, she finally fell asleep a scant hour before dawn.

But for the very Tanuki she despised most and his wererat friends, sleep never found them as their minds constantly taunted them with images of Tezuka's stern, proud eyes glaring down at them. Memories of Oishi's cold rage had been bad enough Horio thought as he repeatedly paced the confines of his bedroom, but what of his other sempais? Would they too inflict punishment once they learnt of his disgrace? But after half an hour or so of agitated worry, his mind cleared enough (for what common sense he did possess) to prevail. Tezuka was king of all dragons and captain of the regulars. Therefore, only he had the authority to set punishments. But Oishi was his vice captain and he had never once hesitated to deal with dissension in Tezuka's place. Groaning at the thought of the Moon Dog's annoyance, a long moan escaped the youth as his shoulders slumped, his arms dangled limply and a new thought occurred to him. What if Kabaji turned up to punish them instead? After all, his ruthless mind teased, the bronze was currently king...

Smacking the sides of his head with both hands, Horio soundly berated himself for being all kinds of idiot as the first glow of dawn appeared on the eastern horizon.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

" All regulars run twenty laps! You three..." barked Tezuka as he turned his sharp gaze onto the freshmen trio, "... will run forty. Now GO!"

Cringing at the power behind the captain's voice, Horio took off to follow the older boys as his two best friends trotted nervously in his wake. Apart from Oishi's hard, disapproving stare and Kaido's menacing hiss of doom, the worst thing the three mythics had endured so far since arriving at school was having to explain themselves to a very stern human form gold dragon, a glaring vice captain and one glittering eyed 'Blood' as he refused to leave Tezuka's side. Yet, they knew from the forbidding expressions of the others that they were all too aware of the freshmans crime and treated the group with mild disdain as tennis practice commenced.

Normally their sempais would encourage them during the run, but finding themselves being pointedly ignored; they jogged shoulder to shoulder at the rear of the pack as Kachiro spoke to his friends in frightened whisper.

" Did you hear the news?"

" What news?" grumbled Horio as he mustered his flagging spirits. " I'm tired..." Yawning, he mumbled, " I wish I could sleep..maybe an hour or so. Jiroh gets away with it.. so why can't I?"

" Never mind that!" gasped the wererat as his anxious eyes flittered between the Tankui and the seniors. " I heard on the radio.." dropping his voice, he leaned his head closer. ".. that last night, not far from where the hunter patrol caught us, two humans were murdered!"

" So what?" snapped Horio wearily. " Humans kill each other all the time."

" With knives or guns yes, or they beat each other to a pulp... but these guys..." he paused to make certain his friends were really listening, "...were torn apart!"

" All that probably means.." said the Tanuki as he stifled another yawn, "...is that some human had an axe or a chain saw..."

" No, no!" cried Kachiro with a small wave of his hands. " The police said it was the work of something with very strong claws.."

" YOU THREE!" rapped out a glaring Oishi as he stood beside his resting captain and positively murderous looking coach. " Split up..NOW!"

" And..." added Ryuzaki in a tone dripping with acid, " If I so much as see you three LOOK at each other..." Trailing off to snort twin jets of smoke only the watching mythics could see, the ancient dragon left the dire threat hanging.

Laps over, the regulars drank water and got down to training. But all heads turned at the sound of Inui calling to the freshman around fifteen minutes later.

" Here is my latest juice ..._Akemi _" he smirked while looming over the panting, groaning trio on the ground and holding a jug of eerily glowing amber fluid like a beaker of doom. " And you three may have the honour of tasting it first."

" Honour!" shrieked Horio as his eyes threatened to leap from their sockets while pointing a trembling finger at the grinning juice fiend. " Please Inui Sempai!"

Backing away, their hands held out defensively before them as their eyes grew huge, Kachiro and Katsuo squeaked as they frantically shook their heads . " No.. we don't want to..."

Learning forward, her face twisting into a leer of malicious pleasure, Ryuzaki quietly insisted in no uncertain terms the three take a drink. Watching from just beyond the high fence, Tomo shuddered as two rats and one Tankui gagged; then thrashed as if dying, as she blandly declared to Sakuno that her grandmother was the without doubt the scariest dragon alive.

Remembering the harsh words of the night before, Sakuno held her hands clasped over her chest as she gazed dolefully at her suffering friends. Turning his back, Inui calmly wrote in his data book while Ryuzaki roughly ordered the slowly recovering first years to start collecting balls. For several minutes, her hard eyes bored into her granddaughter's in a silent warning before strolling out to trade words with Takashi.

Sakuno's breath exploded from her as she hadn't even realized she was holding it and shaking over grandmother's displeasure she sagged weakly against the ring lock wire.

" She yelled at you too huh?" asked Tomo as she glared daggers at the ball collectors. " My parents both threatened to flame my tail if I ever try that again!"

" Yes.." muttered the long haired girl, her dull eyes down cast. "... she yelled and she told me.." pausing to swallow hard, she lifted her gaze to the Wyvern as her lower lip trembled. "...that I have to go before..." Both young mythics stared at Tezuka and sighed simultaneously.

" I know." laying a gentle hand on her friend's shoulder, Tomo gave it a reassuring squeeze. " But at least you don't have to face him alone."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Snatching up a few stray balls, Horio grumbled non-stop under his breath about the injustice of harsh treatment himself and his friends were suffering.

" No one else had to drink that Akemi stuff!" Forcefully hurling two more balls into the box he swept his equally suffering friends with his frown. " I mean, we already went before Tezuka, so why did we have to run extra laps then be poisoned? It's just not fair damn it!"

" We did break the laws of the Brotherhood." Kachiro quietly reminded him. " I guess the Sempais are just re-enforcing the lesson."

" But I at least wish the Sempais had drunk the juice." mumbled Katsuo while retrieving four more balls near the fence. " Why was it just us?"

" Because.." snapped Tomo's scornful voice close by, "... you three deserve it! And thanks to YOU.." she added with a hostile glare directed at a squirming Horio, " ...we have to go before Tezuka this afternoon!"

" Well lucky you!" grumped the brown-haired boy sarcastically while twirling an index finger in the air. " We three had that untold joy first thing this morning!"

" Oh really?" asked Tomo with extreme interest. " So what did say hmm? Did he threaten to eat you? Oh wait..no.. Tezuka doesn't eat junk food..."

Forcefully throwing a ball so it slammed into the wire with a metallic clatter, Horio spent a moment quietly snarling at his tormentor before half turning away to mutter over his shoulder; " Do you know anything about the human deaths?"

Breaking off from her insufferable sniggering, Tomo stared thoughtfully at him.

" Human deaths? What are you talking about?"

" I'm talking.." said Horio as his voice dropped " .. about what Kachiro said. The news of the murders. Did you hear of it?"

" I may have heard something about." she replied while flapping a dismissive hand. " Humans.. BAH! Who cares!"

" _I _care!" Hissed Horio through his teeth as he leaned toward the fence. " I _still_ think _someone_ should look out for them.."

" OY!" shouted Momo' suddenly, effectively ending all conversation. " Get the balls!"

Rushing to do his bidding, the only other distraction the group suffered was a short lived dispute between the golden pair as Eiji growled at Oishi for missing his shots.

" Nya! Stupid dog!"

Hurt by the scathing remark, Oishi snorted; " Callous cat!"

" Hey listen nya!" shouted Eiji while waving a finger in his face. " In ancient times, we cats were worshipped as GODS!"

" And you can worship ten laps right now!" yelled Ryuzaki irritably, thus abruptly bringing the fight to a close.

Standing, Tezuka massaged his aching temples then leaning on Fuji's right shoulder, he signaled for his coach to fetch the two girls watching from beyond the courts boundary.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

At close range, Tezuka looked quite ill. Invoking their second sight, both were shocked to find he seemed to no longer have a true form and to their utter dismay, he seemed to have become.. almost human. Rubbing wearily at his eyes with thumb and forefinger, he quietly reminded the girls of human dangers and their responsibilities to the Brotherhood before dismissing them with a tired wave. Yawning, he accepted a cup of herbal tea from a clearly worried Fuji and the pair were quick to notice how his hands lingered on the 'Blood's' own as he nodded his thanks. A few sips restored some color to his cheeks, but gawking at the terrible sight of his haunted eyes they were swiftly removed from his presence by a stern faced Ryuzaki.

Once well clear of her office, the disguised dragon heaved a heavy sigh then fixed the girls with a look total desolation.

" It's bad." she said in answer to the unasked question she saw in both pairs of frightened eyes. " He needs to get to raymehk vmysac before the next week is out or it will be too late..." Steadying herself with a deep breath, a look of worry replaced the bleak expression of sorrow. " And to add to our troubles, it seems we have a rogue on our hands."

" A rogue?" asked Sakuno in a trembling voice. " What do you mean?"

" A _lmyhmacc tnykuh..._ a lawless dragon." Ryuzaki replied grimly. " It has no clan, no leader, and worst of all, it is hunting humans. But not for food, this one is killing for pleasure."

At that point, it flashed through the girls minds what Horio had said earlier and a cold chill of fear started to creep within their bones as they envisioned the brutal creature at work.

" The green.. Akutsu..he was like that once." remarked Tomo quietly. " But surely he wouldn't..."

" No Wyvern." Ryuzaki cut in firmly. " It's not him. Even at his worst, he never killed like this." Trembling a little, the old woman sighed; " Lets just pray whoever it is doesn't take to hunting mythics. Keep well clear of strangers, and remain alert!"

Escorting the two girls outside, Ryuzaki's mind drifted back to the day of the Kanto game. Oishi had been attacked by the silver dragon and she knew the mauling had been but a mere warning of things to come. Deep in her heart, the old red knew of the vicious, vindictive monster about to launch a rein of terror on the helpless city and with Tezuka disabled, there was very little anyone could do.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The following morning, Ryoma was jerked out of a sound slumber by the shrill roar of an alarm clock screaming just over his head. Not bothering to look, he reached back with a lazy hand, silenced the urgent summons with a single hit then let his arm fall limply on his blankets. Curled up comfortably on his bond brother's chest, Kaurpin grumbled a sleepy complaint. Voicing a weary, sleep slurred reply the dark-haired youth started to snore.

Sitting at a large dinning table, Momo' shook out the morning paper and ignoring the glaringly large headlines boldly announcing a string of brutal murders over night, the bristle-haired youth eagerly scanned the double page comic spread in the center. Hearing his lover's foot steps approaching, he peered over the edge of the object to smile warmly at the young Demi-Dragon's grumpy face.

" Why didn't you wake me?" he asked as he fixed the Mongoose spirit with a fiercely sleepy stare.

With his shiny black hair all tousled and his beautiful eyes flashing with annoyance, Momo' found his little life mate totally irresistible. Standing in one smooth flowing movement, the tall teenager swiftly crossed the room to gather the irritated shorter boy into his arms and hold him close.

" You looked so cute laid out asleep on your back with Karupin curled up on your chest, that I didn't have the heart to disturb you."

Snuggling against his lover's warmth, Ryoma chastised him with mock anger.

" Well you should have woken me!" Glancing up at the clock, he muttered; " We have to leave for school soon."

" Hmmm..." murmured Momo' while nuzzling his neck and working his strong hands under Ryoma's long T-shirt. Gasping from the feel of calloused fingers roving up and down his back, Ryoma kissed him while tipping his pelvis forward to let his skillful lover feel the beginnings of his arousal. This was his Momo'.. his life mate, bound together by the intertwining of their souls; the very fabric of their being. His touch was never overbearing or frenzied, but sensitive and knowing. It was almost though the Mongoose knew his body better than he did and stroking Ryoma's skin with long, pleasurable sweeps, Momo' whispered into his lover's ear as he bought out the best of the Demi-Dragon's passion. " School can wait.. just a tiny bit longer..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Out on the tennis courts, Kachiro sighed as he picked up yet another stray tennis ball. Practice had only been going for ten minutes, yet already the place was liberally littered with the little green and white objects. Not far from him, Horio and Katsuo launched into a friendly race to see which of them could collect the most while snatches of varies conversations drifted into his highly sensitive mythic ears on the morning wind.

" I hear that Tezuka is very sick." remarked a non regular to his bristle-haired friend.

" Yes" nodded the other, his face thoughtful. " He is in a bad way."

Pausing in his steps, Kachiro cradled the box in his arms then stared down at the silent objects as bleak worry nagged at his insides. In his minds eye, he relived the terrible moment of Tezuka's collapse at the Kanto game. He could almost hear the shocked cries of the crowd and see Fuji's tears as the captain knelt motionless; his right hand clawing at his left shoulder as his spirit seemed to drift away...

" ALL MEMBERS GATHER NOW!"

Ryuzaki's strident bellow effortlessly cutting through his dark thoughts, the young wererat rushed to join his friends. With everyone arranged in a loose row of semi circles about her, the old coach placed her hands on her hips then swept the crowd with an authoritative glare.

" Thank you all for your hard work in the match against Hyotei!" she began in a tone that made Kachiro's ears ring. " Never before has Seigaku fought such an intense battle!" '_Nor such a dangerous one_' she silently added to those able to hear. Clearing her throat, Ryuzaki continued as normal. " So, there is no time to rest now. We all need to train hard for the next big match!" Nodding at the groups enthusiastic cry of "RIGHT!" she concluded her speech. " There will be many more strong rivals.. _and more dangers.._. so we must work hard! That's all! BEGIN!"

Noticing Tezuka's conspicuous absence, Oishi knew..but had to ask what his mind refused to believe. " Coach, where is Tezuka?"

A shocked silence settled over the gathering as many eyes darted frantically about and the dragon king remained no where to be seen. Images of the captain's collapse raced through the minds of many as Ryuzaki confirmed the mythic's in the crowds worst fears. " Because of his shoulder, he can not play. Tezuka... " here she turned to look Fuji straight in the eye. "...will be absent for a while." Seeing the 'Blood's' anxious expression creeping through his smiling facade, she turned to a desolate eyed Oishi. " Vice captain, we need your strongest help in the following weeks."

As the in disguised red dragon faced the group to announce some changes in the regulars, Fuji fought against the urge to chew his lower lip or rush straight to Tezuka's side while he pondered on her statement of needing the Moon Dog's strength as he strongly suspected that more had been said than words.

Halfway into the practice, Oishi called his team together to discuss Inui's new training schedule. Apprehensive looks passing between them as the vice captain whispered a quick report on Hunter patrols activities, he stepped back to allow the old Basilisk to speak.

Across the court from the clandestine meeting, Arai finished up his third game then announced at the top of his voice; " I have defeated Three guys today! I'm going to make the regulars, I just know it!" turning to face the trio of panting freshmen at his back, the demon youth flung out an imperious hand. " HEY! Pick up the balls...' _Moonshade Rangers'_ he added with silent scorn.

" Even him!" muttered Horio rebelliously. " I'm getting sick of this! There is a crazed murderer on the loose, the police are baffled and we are stuck here gathering balls for arrogant Demons! I say, to Aion's realm with the rules!" waving a fist before his chest, the Tankui boldly suggested they go out and stop the killer in his tracks.

" But didn't you hear?" whispered Katsou as Kachiro glared daggers at a boasting Arai. " The killer..may not be human!"

" Of course its a human!" snapped Horio. " Mythics do NOT kill humans!"

" It was all in the papers this morning!" the young wererat shot back. " The victims either died from deep claw wounds or were ripped apart by sharp teeth and one of them was even found encased in ice with such a look of shear terror on his face.."

" MOVE IT!" shouted Arai arrogantly as he swaggered towards them and effectively ended Kachiro's concerns. " I'm going to take over Momo's position and I need tennis balls so come on! MOVE!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

For Eiji, it was pleasant to be away from the frantic on court activity and lay on his back beneath the shady trees bordering the fence line. Gazing up dreamily at the sunlight filtering through the rustling leaves, he lifted both weight strapped ankles into the air to train in Inui's new program. " It's hard.." he thought as his slender legs trembled in a effort to stay upright. "... but it will help me get strong..for everything."

A shadow fell over him and looking up, he found himself gazing at Fuji's smiling face. But the normally serene expression behind it was completely absent and the somewhat forced curve of the lips made the young Cat Lord shudder. Plastering his own happy-go-lucky look on his face, Eiji sat up to warmly greet the 'Blood'

" Fuji! What are you doing here? I thought Inui had you playing against Takashi.."

" Takashi has left, so has Ryuzaki." the honey-haired youth said flatly. " I can sense something... Eiji, the dragons.. I can feel them gathering."

" Tezuka!" gasped the red head at once, his eyes flooding with fear. " You don't mean..."

" No." shaking his head, Fuji looked at his team mate with open eyes. " If that were the case, believe me.. I would know."

" But he is very ill." broke in Inui's voice behind them. " So he has called a special council which I too will soon attend."

" I'm coming with you.." began Fuji, but hissing like a pit full of vipers, Inui cut him off.

" This Fuji is strictly dragon business. If you were to so much as show your face, you would be attacked."

Indignant, the Tensai drew himself up as he spoke with absolute certainty. " Tezuka would never hurt me!"

" Tezuka no.." replied the spiky-haired teenager seriously while his left hand toyed with his glasses. "...the others..yes. And he can't protect you, not anymore."

" You said you were going." stated Fuji as he gave the juice fiend the full blast of his hostile cerulean orbs. " And you are no dragon..._Snake!_."

" Not snake.." corrected Inui as a hint of anger crept into his deep voice. " Basilisk. My kind are related to dragons. We carry their bloodline therefore, I shall attend."

Fuji merely stared at this then calmly asked; " And what of Echizen?"

" He is half dragon. He and any whose veins flow with dragon blood have answered the call."

" I am the dragon king's own lover!" Fuji almost shouted as a cold rage gripped him and the wind rose about his slender form. " Tezuka _needs_ me! I should be at his side!" Eyes glowing with a silver light, the furious 'Blood' advanced on the stern basilisk. " Take me to him!"

Firmly holding the left side of his glasses, Inui raised them just enough so Fuji caught a quick glimpse of the gold irises beneath.

" Don't make me do it." he warned in a deathly calm voice. " I don't want to hurt you Fuji but if you attack me, you _will_ force me!"

The wind about the Tensai intensified to shoot skyward as a funnel of strong updraft. His body surrounded by a brilliant blue aura, Fuji took a step forward... only to have a yowling Eiji leap between them. Head down, Azure eyes shut tight, the Cat Lord trembled violently in his fear yet he kept the about to battle pair at bay. Chest heaving as he stood on the verge of panic, Eiji lifted his head to face a glaring Fuji.

" Stop this nya! Fuji, look at yourself! Your about to brawl with a Basilisk of all things!" Placing both hands on the shorter youth's shoulders, he then spoke with quiet desperation. " Is this what you think Tezuka wants? Fuji, Tezuka...is dying and I know that you know it! Will you dishonor him just because you can't attend some boring old meeting?" Searching the 'Blood's' face, Eiji saw his notions of Fuji's knowledge confirmed. " Nya! You say you are his lover? Then love him Fuji! Let go of petty jealously and physical need! He is not a _tame_ dragon Fuji, he is _wild! _Let him be healed nya! Let him... _GO!"_

Forcing himself to relax, Fuji caused his powers to fade and as his honey-brown hair fell neatly back into place, he asked a simple question. " Go? Go where?"

Eiji's great azure orbs held a look of tender pity as he answered. " That Fuji, is for him to tell you himself. Right Inui?"

But as the young Cat Lord turned to seek him out, he instantly saw the ancient Basilisk had vanished.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sensing the confrontation, Ryoma savagely hit the last milk carton he had set up from off a low wall behind the club rooms with a well aimed tennis ball then glared angrily into space. Kabaji's voice spoke in his mind to call him to the council and giving the last ball tucked away in his pocket a hard squeeze, he grimly replied to the bronze dragon's summons.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Not far away and blissfully unaware of the bitter fight between Inui and Fuji, Kachiro and Katsuo walked purposely toward the clubrooms. Pausing in his chatter over the mornings events, Katsuo at last noticed his friend's subdued manner. In reply to the wererat's soft inquiry, Kachiro sighed heavily.

" It's Tezuka, I'm so worried about him! And then there's those killings. The entire Brotherhood is about to be thrown into a turmoil and there's not a single thing we can do to help!"

" I know." answered Katsuo with feeling. " Wererats have no true powers."

" Except when the moon is full!" said Kachiro bitterly " And that's another two weeks away!"

Entering the club rooms, the first thing they saw was Arai and two of his friends lounging about on the benches before the lockers.

One of the youth's, a boy with sandy brown hair spoke up as the young wererats paused in the doorway.

" The number of injuries to the regulars is increasing and if they can't play tennis, then they certainly can't fight! Stands to reason."

His dark-haired friend looked up from were he sat to nod his agreement.

" They could all end up hurt or worse."

" Yes.." interjected Arai. " ...and Tezuka is dying. I heard he will be leaving in few days to seek a cure, but he could still die. No dragon has ever survived the blood purge..."

A loud, shocked gasp cut the air and whirling about, the trio of speakers found themselves confronted by a pair of wide eyed, fear filled freshmen. Eyes straining out of their sockets, his jaw hanging out of shear disbelief, Kachiro spent a few heart beats staring in hopeless denial before squaring his shoulders and stalking furiously toward the brown-haired demon.

" You..LIE!" he spluttered, his eyes ablaze as his fists clenched. " Tezuka is just sick! He..will...not...DIE!" Every word was bitten off in his rage as he roughly seized a corner of Arai's blue jacket to shake it firmly. " Why Arai Sempai?" he shouted as tears flowed from his eyes. " Why do you say such horrible things?"

" Because..." said the demon as is his eyes turned dark with sorrow, " It's true. I wish it wasn't little mouse, but it's true."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sitting on a fallen log in a hidden glade of the forest, Tezuka swept the gathering before him with his regal gaze then laid a gentle hand on Ryoma's shoulder as the boy sat quietly at his side. Everyone of the assorted teenagers seated on the soft grass before him was either a true dragon, a sub type or a dragon blood. Wyverns rubbed shoulders with great dragons while a few steam drakes reined in their curiosity to await Tezuka's words. Kirihara sneered at the few full blooded Faerie dragons, then locked eyes with a scowling Akutsu. Hands shoved deep in his pockets, the human form green curled his lip then gazed off at the ring of Hikari keeping a discreet distance; their backs deliberately turned so as to be fully unobtrusive and voiced a quiet snarl.

Tezuka himself was pale and drawn, yet he still managed to hold an air of quiet strength and look like the king he was as he spoke.

" In three days hence, I must leave here and travel to Germany. There, the great copper shall remove the Draca's Mortis Caveat from my shoulder then perform the ritual of the Blood Purge to fully restore me." A worried murmur rippled through the gathering at his announcement as he signaled for Kabaji to step forth. " The bronze, Ldnuhk lmyf is third shell and I have granted him full authority to act as king while I'm gone."

" Tezuka.." asked a youth with black and white hair. " What of Lord Radion? If he should discover your plan, it would herald your certain doom. How do you propose to do this without his knowing?"

Hazel-gold eyes placidly regarded the mixed coloured dragon a moment, then Tezuka answered calmly. " I plan to travel as an ordinary human Saeki. As a normal teenager, on a normal airplane and with the help of Hikari pledged to my protection, I will be able to travel undetected."

" And what about if you return?" asked Akutsu as a little swirl of gas drifted from his lips. " His royal pigeon is bound to notice you! How do you plan to hide then?"

" I'll return as I travelled there." came the firm reply. " For I have no intention of announcing my safety until the time is right. If my plan works, he wont even know I'm alive."

" And there.." growled a voice at Tezuka's shoulder "... is the problem." Green-gold eyes glaring from under his hat brim, Ryoma stared hard at his many times over great grandfather. " I've heard some talk and I demand to know. What is this "Blood Purge" and why is it so dangerous?"

" Because, Echizen.." answered the regal youth firmly. " It requires some special earth magic only Raymehk vmysac knows and a sacrifice of blood." His eyes softening as he gazed at the raven-haired youth, Tezuka said gently; " No dragon has ever survived, but I fully intend to be the first."

" And Fuji Sempai.." muttered Ryoma as his heart pounded and fear lanced throughout him. " Does he know?"

The beautiful eyes behind the oval glasses closed painfully as Ryoma's words seemed to strike him like a sharp blow.

" Tonight.." Tezuka whispered in tone broken with sorrow. " I'll tell him...tonight."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Wind borne clouds streamed as grey ribbons before a glowing half moon. The breeze rose and with a cold scattering of rain, day faded into night.

A young couple left a cinema to stroll hand in hand and laughing merrily, they turned into a deserted street to briskly stroll down its dark length. Passing an alley between two towering buildings, they stopped to stare in amazement at the frosty cloud that suddenly appeared from out of nowhere to descend about them. Little particles of ice floated lazily, then a few tiny snow flakes swirled in small spirals as they settled on the wondering couple.

Chuckling at the marvel, the man started to turn to his girlfriend. Without warning, there was a loud whooshing sound. Two huge objects scythed through the air to strike the man, instantly slicing his body into three evenly cut fragments. The woman's shocked scream hadn't even had time to leave her as her boy friends severed sections convulsed like landed fish. An enormous shape had emerged from the shadows to loom menacingly over her. Catching sight of glittering blue eyes and a mouth full of sword like fangs, she finally released her scream; only to have it die in her throat as her body was frozen in a sharp blast of ice.

Throwing his head back, the silver dragon lifted his wings, screeched in triumph then vanished in a cloud of stygin black.

To be continued...


	41. Heroes Moonshade 3

Yo gang! My updates are going to be a little slow over the next two weeks as it's school holiday time, I have kids from hell wizard trains to work on ( See my POT fic all about it..hahaha!) plus it's darn hard to concentrate when I don't have the house to myself! If anyone is interested, I posted a Ryoma-Momo' bit of warm fuzziness in my Trammel Line Story's for Kagome Girl 21's birthday. A big thanks to those who read " Only bug's and Dragon's"

AND NOW! Drum roll... Review replies!

Relinquished: Camp? Lucky! I've always been good at carrying ideas through and there will be plenty angst in upcoming chronicles. This chapter begins with Tezuka telling Fuji he is leaving and explains why the Tensai was the last to know.

Chibi mina 121: Bash the hard drive! Cue evil laughter. Poor Sanzo! The freshman trio are yet to be traumatized...

Kagome Girl 21: So, did you enjoy your fic? Grin.

Reighost: NEKO CHAN! FLYING TACKLE GLOMP!

Ruij: It sure was a terrible dream, one that foreshadows things to come... Expect high drama!

DnKs Girls: What's this? Death threats? But I thought you LOVED me! Waaaa!

Loan Shark: Thank you for reading my newest fic! I love giving Hakuryu a mildly evil personalty and I've always been a fan of Herbie. With these chronicles, intense emotions will be running high! Lucious is so darn evil...

Alaena Flame Dragonstar: Luck? yes, they need it!

Analine: Welcome back! I loved the Ichinin after seeing Dream Live. Horio can REALLY dance!

Chachiri No Da: Yes, Horio is right in his feelings and gets somewhat defiant in this chapter. Misery for Fuji is just beginning.

Eien No Kaze: Ah well, as long as you liked the second half...

Stardust Angel: YES! ANGST! I forgot to mention that Heero also had Inui and Seto's voice...

Disclaimer: Why are you asking me to do this? Oh alright, if I MUST! Tora Macaw does not own the pen and ink creation of a certain Japanese human. Some of those annoying pigeon boys belong to her. I too belong to her..wait a minute, dragons don't belong to humans. Time to kill someone... (blows a stream of ice...)

Historical note: In the closing months of eighteenth century England, a seedy section of London known as White Chapel was held in the grip of terror by a murderer known as Jack the Ripper (due to his habit of gutting his victims.) Preying only on "street working" woman, this shadowy figure successfully evaded all police attempts to catch him and would even send taunting letters announcing his attacks that were signed by the words; " From Hell." His identity was never discovered, he vanished without a trace and has remained one of the worlds greatest mysteries to this day.

Heroes Moon Shade.

Chapter 3

Story: Tora Macaw

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Closing his eyes, Tezuka was vaguely aware of some disturbance taking place somewhere; a dark, sinister incident involving a dragon, but with his shoulder aflame and the rest of his body dragged down by weakness, he was forced to let Kabaji deal with it as he closed his eyes in weary resignation.

He knew full well who it was and wasn't blind to the reason behind it. It was a deliberate taunt; a brazen flaunting of his failing life force and an open declaration of his intentions as he announced through his brutal action that he; Light of the dawn, himself... was finished. Long ago when he had robbed Lucious of his full flight abilities in that now many times over accursed mating flight, the silver had told him; " The time of the gold will fall and on that day, the time of the silver will rise!"

Tezuka had met the boast with a contemptuous snort, but as a new round of bitter cold ravaged his already severely drained system he felt with despair that time was close.

" No." he firmly told himself as he laid his head on the back of his arm chair to listen to the soothing sounds of flute and harp. " For a short time the Brotherhood will know the time of the bronze, but never the time of the silver."

The bronze. Tezuka shook his head at the thought. He knew at a gut level his second-in-command was up to something, but so far he had neatly side stepped or evaded his king's questions entirely and the ancient gold knew from long association that such previous behaviour had resulted in dangerous confrontations.

" I fear he plans to challenge the silver in single combat and that's a mistake." he sighed within as his arms trembled on their rests. " But he will win and he will hold the clans together until I return." A cold feeling of dread twisted its way down his backbone as an image of the one he had once called brother loomed bleakly before him. " If silver wings were to gain the crown..." Eyes opening, Tezuka's expression grew dark. " I would be forced to kill him. Not a pleasant prospect."

Turning his head to one side, he gazed soulfully at the round clock ticking quietly from its place on the wall. Lowering his eyes, he then settled his steady look on his Hikari companions. He had been immensely grateful for their company, their comfort and what healing they could give him to ease away the worst of his pain over the past ten hours, but their powers were losing effect as time marched on. Staring across his living room he gazed gently on the human form of Jiroh snoring on his couch. The Kirin had tried hard but even his great powers had finally been defeated by the efforts of counteracting the poison so firmly ingrained within his blood. The copper female had sent word only a scant hour before that all preparations had been made and she was ready.

With his own plans in place, Tezuka would soon be boarding a plane. All that was left now was to face the very thing he was dreading far more than he had feared his punishment and knowing he would be crippled. He even feared it more than the fact he could die from his coming ordeal, but he knew he couldn't put it off a moment longer. Mustering his flagging courage he braced himself for the thing he now had to do; to tell one Syusuke Fuji, youth of the 'Blood' that he was leaving.

Visions of his calm smile, the wind blowing in his hair and the expressions on his face while in the throes of passion hovered before his minds eye, making him force down an inexplicable urge to cry as the teenager had come to mean more to him than any human or dragon for that matter... in the world.

True he cared deeply for Echizen, but what he felt for the 'Blood' was very different to the gentle affection he felt for his grandson.

" Is it love?" he asked himself for the umpteenth time in so many days. " Is this... unbearable _need_ I have for him.. love? Dragon's don't love. Males mate with females then leave them, THAT is our way! But.. the 'Blood'... NO!" Sitting bolt upright, he shook from angry tension. " He will NOT possess me!" Leaning back, he felt moisture prickle at his eyes at the mere thought of never seeing Fuji again. " If I were to learn to love him...and why is it I call him _Pamujat pmuut _if I didn't have human feelings? I wish I knew what to do..."

Gazing over as Atobe and Sengoku finished their quiet tune, he calmly thanked the pair then politely informed them of Fuji's imminent arrival. Carefully pouring as much healing energy into Tezuka as they dared, the silver-haired Hikari gently woke Jiroh then the three faded away into the non-existence of short range teleportation.

Alone, Tezuka pushed to his feet, smoothed down his light brown leather jacket then ran a hand through dried out messy hair before striding over to the door to answer his lover's quiet knock. Opening it, he was mildly surprised by the youth instantly demanding to know were he was going as he wrapped his slender arms about him.

" I should have expected this." he thought as he laid his right cheek against soft honey-brown hair and tenderly returned his embrace " Of course Fuji would have sensed my leaving."

Leading the Tensai over to the couch, he sat the teenager down. In simple words and quiet tones, Tezuka told him exactly what was happening. Fuji never moved or interrupted, but his eyes peeled open then glittered with unshed moisture as the captain's speech drew to a close. Bowing his head, Tezuka closed his eyes and braced himself for a possible eruption but when the 'Blood' did speak, it was as if the suffering dragon king had just announced a shopping trip to the local mall.

" I'm coming with you."

Shaking his head, Tezuka regarded him sadly. " It would serve no purpose as I would not be able to be with you."

" That doesn't matter." replied Fuji as a strained smile spread across his face. " At least we would be in the same country. At least..I could still see you."

" Fuji, you would not even be able to do that. I'm a dragon that's going to be healed by dragons and apart from healing flames herself, most of them have no love for humans. The blood ritual is dangerous and..." here, he broke off to hold the Tensai close as he whispered into his hair; " ...I don't want you to.. see me die."

Arms tightening about Tezuka in a fierce embrace, Fuji spoke determinedly. " You wont die Mitsu, you are far to strong." letting go, his fingers fumbled with the top button and zip of his jeans. " I'll help you.." standing, he pushed them down. "...give you my strength."

Weak as he was, Tezuka leapt swiftly to his feet to seize both of Fuji's shoulders in his hands. " No Fuji! Not anymore!" Staring deep into his lover's eyes, he said with great concern; " To take your essence now would drain your life force. Do you hear me? I could accidentally kill you and that.." he wrapped his arms around the Tensai's body, his hands caressing the trembling youth's back as he whispered huskily into his lover's ear. "...can never happen."

Drawing back, Fuji visibly wilted as pain and panic flashed throughout his open eyes. Head down as he rested his palms on Tezuka's chest, his lungs heaved from the force of his emotion. " I love you, Mitzu.. you know that. I.. I would die for you if it meant giving you life."

The last of his strength giving out, Tezuka flopped back onto the couch; pulling Fuji down with him. Easing the 'Blood' onto his lap, he cradled the smaller youth in his arms as he pressed his lips against the top of the Tensai's head. " I know that." Rocking the crying teenager like a distressed child, Tezuka murmured into his left ear. " But it's your life, not mine...that I treasure the most. Promise me Syusuke. Promise me you'll stay here, be safe and await my return."

" Mitzu..." Fuji started to sob, but his words were cut off by Tezuka gently kissing him. Of all the names he had ever known, Tezuka found "Mitzu" the most irritating. But strangely enough as the 'Blood' gasped the name between loving kisses and racking sobs, the ancient dragon king suddenly found he didn't mind it at all.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Emerging from a seedy pub down by the docks, the street walker known only as "wild cat" stumbled a little as she wavered about on unsteady legs. " Whoa!" she laughed as she teetered precariously on her high heels. " Whoops! Hee, hee, a little too much whisky I think!"

Her breath leaving her lungs in a gentle hiccup, she wandered erratically in search of a taxi. Normally at this hour, the water front was teeming with them. But with the arrival of a foreign ship a scant hour ago, the cab drivers were literally being run off their wheels with sailors eager for shore leave and not a single one of the public transport vehicles was to be seen.

" Oh, never mind." the woman sighed as she tugged irritably at a halter top that did little to hide her upper bodily charms and pulled her tattered black leather coat tighter about herself. " It's a nice enough night for a walk."

Making her way past a few more smoky dens of vice, she entered the quiet roads leading towards home and whistling loudly off key she wandered towards the distant lights.

A warm wind blew down the quiet stretch of asphalt and curled between the silent dark warehouses, to toss her long red hair about as she broke into a song that matched her foot steps. Suddenly, a cold fog drifted out of nowhere to engulf her in its icy shroud.

" What the..."

Gasping as memories of what she had read in the papers about people being found frozen, her heavily made up eyes snapped wide open as her head swung about in panic.

" Hello...?" she called fearfully as the sound of something moving in the darkness tickled against her ears. " Anyone there?"

When silence was her only reply, she increased her pace to march out of the fog then she broke into a trot as she hurried along the street. She swiftly reached its end to turn into a new one with better lighting and her confidence returning, she started to sing once more. Lost in her own little world, she hardly noticed the street lights growing dim or the very moon and stars gradually fading out.

Swinging her arms she playfully kicked off her shoes to skip a few paces, then it suddenly dawned on her that the world gone strangely dark. Hardly able to see her own hands before her face, she cried out in fear at the inky blackness wrapping her up in an unfriendly blanket. Just then, a voice spoke; one that was deep, smooth and held a strong British accent.

" What are you doing out here...and so, _alone?"_

Staring blindly about her, the woman worked up a nervous smile as she answered in a rather pathetic attempt to sound cheerful.

" Just making my way home after an evenings hard work."

Her heart pounding as the speaker remained unseen, she weighed up the situation. Long experience had taught her that unknown men were dangerous and casually as possible, she started to reach for the can of mace hidden in her coat pocket.

" Home." purred the voice with oily amusement. " I see. Better not linger then as there is a killer on the loose."

"Yeah" snapped the woman as her fingers tightened about her concealed weapon. " I read the papers. But crazies don't tend to hang around here."

" Hunters prefer the dark my dear." came the silky reply. " And it's very dark right now...don't you agree?"

Heart pounding so loud the woman feared her unseen watcher could hear it, she felt her breath catch in her throat as the icy fingers of fear crept down her back. A loud thud rang out at her feet and slowly looking down, she was startled to see the brick sized bundle of money that had been thrown at her. Eyes frantically searching the shadows, she worked up a sickly smile then let go of her mace as the voice spoke again.

" You want that my dear? Then let us get down to business."

Her held breath exploded from her as her head spun from the sudden release of tension as she realized he unseen "friend" was merely an interested client, quite rich too if the wad of cash beside her was anything to go on. Peeling off her coat and assuming a spread legged, confidant stance, she squared her shoulders then assumed a seductive tone.

" So where shall we go darling?"

Something emerged from the darkness, a soft, moist, leathery object that tickled her face then lightly traced its way down her neck.

" Hey!" she laughed as it then slid down to caress her ample cleavage. " What is that?" Frowning a little as her seeking hands came into contact with the damp thing, her voice then left her in a low moan as it withdrew from her bra to run up the insides of her thighs. Caught up in the sensations of pleasure, she never even noticed the gleaming silver cage curving around her.

" You know.." sounded the deep voice just above her head. " I'd enjoy this more if you weren't so.. disgustingly _tainted!"_

Abruptly withdrawing from between her legs, the whip-like thing pleasuring her shot out to brutality slap her across the face and just about knock her out. Staggering, she some how kept to her feet as a thin ribbon of blood seeped from the deep gash inflicted onto her right cheek. A cold, frosty mist floated down causing her to shiver violently. Backing up, she instantly came into contact with something large, curved and thick. Seeing the barrier clearly as the darkness suddenly lifted, she screamed in the grip of complete horror.

Eyeing the woman trapped within the cage of his talons, Lucious silver wings grinned with malicious pleasure as he spoke in a tone dripping with evil.

" So human, how shall I kill you? Shall I gut with a single talon as I once did to those wretched women of White Chapel? Oh yes human scum, that was a lot of fun. They called me "Jack" back then..." pausing to delight in his victim's terrified panting, he purred out further threats. " I could simply eat you, but I have no desire to experience food poisoning. Hmm... encase you in ice? Hmmm...no...I've already done that tonight. I know! I'll squash you! Yes! Flatter than a bug!"

One set of vast claws moved away and looking up, the woman saw the head of the massive creature looming over her for the first time. A long, forked tongue lolled from salivating jaws and a shriek of terror erupted from her she realized with horrified disgust the truth of what had caressed her. Then, the view of the monster's grinning face was cut off as it's left foot hovered a few meters above her.

Lifting the limb high, Lucious prepared to slam it down. " Human pancake." he smirked as the foot rushed in its decent. " Say goodnight."

Screaming, her eyes became fixed to the eagle-like foot about to brutally end her life. Something suddenly shot past her with a wild screech to connect with the toes of the descending limb. A loud roar of shock and pain rang out, then a second hairy body quickly followed the first.

Hunched down and frozen in fear, she became vaguely aware of something frantically tugging at her skirt. Opening her eyes, she stared incredulously into the fluffy face of an oversized raccoon. Getting the distinct impression it was telling her to run, she stumbled in its wake as it galloped down the street.

A loud squeal sounded overhead, then something sailed through the air to connect with a dull thud to the side of a warehouse. Jerking to a halt, the woman stared in shear disbelief as the biggest rat she had ever seen slid to the ground to momentarily lay stunned and hearing a second loud roar, she glanced back over her shoulder to scream at a scene from a nightmare.

A huge, dinosaur like creature was whipping its left front foot from side to side as another great rat hung on grimly. Howling in pain due to the chisel teeth buried in the unscaled flesh just above his second talon, the mighty silver beast attempted to bite his tiny adversary. But the rodent was too quick and letting go, it nimbly jumped to one side then made a lightening fast dash for the shadows.

Wings flapping as the dragon roared its frustration, the woman took to her heels and flanked by the two rats, she followed close behind the fluffy animal.

Running up several streets, the little group was suddenly confronted by a taxi turning in from a nearby highway. Caught in the headlights beam as the car screeched to a halt, the rats chattered loudly as they cowered down behind their larger friend.

Poking his head through his window, the driver stared wide eyed at the disheveled, near hysterical woman rushing up to furiously wrench open the back door.

" Hey lady, if your thinking of bringing those weird pets of yours in here..."

Tumbling untidily onto the back seat, the driver noticed with relief she intended to leave her animals behind as she shouted; "DRIVE! FOR GODS SAKE... DRIVE!"

Tyres squealing, the vehicle raced away. Looking out the back window, the woman gasped at the sight of the massive monster stalking around a corner; then the view was lost as her ride skidded out onto the highway to charge up its well lit, busy length.

Seeing the human was safe, Horio and company swiftly concealed themselves under a large dump'ster to watch in terror as the savage dragon stomped past. For a few minutes it cast about as it searched for it's attackers and failing to find them, it threw back its head to make the very ground vibrate with its roars, then vanished in a swirling cloud of total darkness.

Satisfied they were alone, the trio crawled out of hiding to slump to the ground and lay trembling.

" We..we..we did it!" gasped Horio as the full impact of what they had done started to sink in. " We saved her. Can you believe that? We saved her...from a dragon!"

" We did.." panted Kachiro beside him, " but attacking a dragon is plain suicide! Let's never do that again huh?"

" Am I dead?." asked Katsuo as he gingerly felt himself over. " I must have broken every bone in my body slamming into that wall." Convinced he was still intact, he then sat up on his haunches to carefully examine his teeth. " My poor teeth! " he wailed as he winced in pain, then fixed Horio with a feral glare " They may never recover and _you_ try explaining to your dentist that you hurt them biting a dragon!"

" Their skin is so tough." remarked Kachiro as he anxiously checked over his own fangs. " I didn't even know they could be bitten!"

" Well you two proved they can!" whooped Horio as he punched the air with a clenched paw. " Round one to us! Yes! The Moon Shade Rangers are back in town!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The following morning, the news papers were full of it.

MONSTERS SEEN DOWNTOWN! The headlines screamed. WITNESS CLAIMS DRAGON SIGHTING!

Another one read; CITY UNDER SIEGE AS BRUTAL MURDERER STRIKES FIVE TIMES IN ONE NIGHT!

A different paper boasted the following; GIANT RATS SEEN IN CITY STREETS and one page over, the bold capitals read; A POSSIBLE ALIEN ATTACK? FULL REPORT ON PAGE FOUR!

Letting the paper fall from limp fingers, Atobe growled low in his throat then called for Kabaji. In her apartment, Shiba savagely hurled her own newspaper against a wall, then snapped her wings wide. " I have some rats to trap." she muttered ominously as she contacted her primary bond dragon.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nursing his sore index finger, Lucious cursed loudly as he washed; then proceeded to bandage the injury. In the manner of all rat bites, the wound was deep, painful and prone to infection. Applying a dressing, he grumbled non-stop over the shear dumb luck of the pathetic rodent managing to strike him in one of the few vulnerable places on his vast dragon body.

" Just above the base of the talon" he snarled while studying the gash on his human finger. " That cat toy will suffer greatly for this!"

Thanks to his dragon soul, his human body would swiftly recover but he knew he would be feeling the effects a long time as his pride had taken a bitter blow. With the wound treated to his satisfaction, Lucious stared up at the grey clouds obscuring the early morning sun as he pondered his next move.

" Hunting humans is too boring." he muttered as he lethargically turned his attention to the newspaper laid out before him.

Face cracking into an evil grin, he decided then and there that a little mythic hunting was in order and he knew without a shadow of a doubt right where he was going to start.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The rain had struck half an hour before practice was due to start but with the short lived downpour over, the regulars of Seigaku joined the normal players for the vital task of court sweeping.

Roughly four feet in width; the rubber edged blades curving forward at the ends, the squeegees set on two small wheels and pushed by long U shaped handles, were being enthusiastically shoved about by eager teenagers.

Momo' and Ryoma were making a friendly competition of it as they charged up and down the left side of court one, the water collecting in a small wave as they cleared the liquid from the hard surface. Watching them, Kachiro was quick to notice a deep sadness haunting the bristle-haired youth's large purple orbs each time his eyes touched those of his life mate. Switching his gaze to Fuji, the young wererat could clearly see the Tensai's smile as he sedately patrolled the trammel lines. But Kachiro wasn't fooled by his act as he closely observed the aura of bleak despair hanging about the 'Blood' like a cloud that was wed to a strangely defiant demeanour. Wondering what his sempai could be plotting, he voiced his concerns to a passing Katsuo.

" He is worried about Tezuka, same as you."

Running past them, his own squeegee kicking up an impressive bow wave, Horio ignored the many hostile glares being directed their way to urge his friends to hurry. Sighing as Kaido hissed loudly then deliberately showed the trio his back, the freshmen trotted in the Tanuki's wake.

With the worst of the rain water swept away, the players flooded the damp courts. Armed with rackets and balls, the training session commenced. His face burning as first Eiji; then Oishi scornfully displayed their teeth in his direction, Horio gulped as he noticed a grim faced Ryuzaki march forcefully through the gate then fix her steely gaze upon himself and his quaking companions.

" YOU THREE!" she thundered while pointing an imperious finger. " MY OFFICE...RIGHT NOW!"

" This is it." whined Horio as several sets of disapproving eyes bored into them. " We're doomed!"

Takashi glared, then looked away as the trio past by and even Ryoma seemed positively murderous as his fierce green-gold orbs stared from beneath his cap brim. Once clear of the hostile crowd, the freshman raced toward the coach's office.

Nervously raising a trembling hand, Horio went to knock; only to have to door wench open and the resulting gap filled by a scowling Shiba who instantly thrust a newspaper in their faces.

" You just had to go back onto the streets again..._ Didn't you!'_

" We were safe." muttered Horio while pushing his index fingers against one another.

" You were _seen!' _snapped Shiba as she waved the rolled up paper under their noses. Collecting herself with an effort, she held her wings stiff at her sides as she leaned back against Ryuzaki's desk and fixed the shaking trio with a cold gaze. " I consider myself a reasonable Hikari. I set certain rules, then expect those rules to be _obeyed!_ " Pushing away from the desk, she stalked up to the three boys clinging to each other then leaned in to snarl quietly into their faces. " But now I discover you three not only broke them.._again_... but you let the humans see you!" Turning away, Shiba started to pace. " How is it young fur barers, that the Mythic Brotherhood has survived undetected among humans for centuries?" Whirling, she answered her own question. " It's because of secrecy, because of stealth!" Slamming her fist on the desk so the shivering freshman jumped, Shiba all but roared; " Humans are our enemies! They are ever bit as dangerous.. if not _more so_.. than Aion himself! But you _Rodents_ just _had_ to do your " sacred" duty and go out of your way to protect them!" The fist lifted, then crashed down again in a manner that made even Ryuzaki wince as Shiba scolded further. " And how do you think the humans will _thank you?_ By shooting you on sight or trapping you! They _will kill YOU!_ " she emphasized. " And IF they found out you rats were really humans, then the hunt would be on and _no_ mythic would be safe!"

" You go out on patrol every night." said Kachiro, his eyes darkening with a strangely defiant expression. " What makes you so different?"

Shiba's shocked look lasted only two heartbeats, then she was right in the dark-haired boy's face.

" My HUNTER patrol does only that; seeks out Dark ones to destroy. We DO NOT..." she barked, " seek out humans to help!"

Flinching back, Kachiro closed his eyes; only to open them again and face the outraged Hikari with quite courage.

" If the Dark Hunters were to attack humans, what would you do then? "

A fuming Shiba started to speak, only to be cut off as Horio butted in.

" You work along side humans don't you?" he asked as he held both fists clenched before him. " Do you call them your friends? What if it were _they_ the Hunters targeted?"

" Yes!" broke in Katsuo as he stepped forward. " Would allow them to be killed?"

Drawing herself up, the Hikari woman's expression turned cold.

" If it meant protecting the Brotherhood... yes. I would allow it."

The trio's shocked gasp cut the air.

" You can't mean that." cried Kachiro as tears glistened in his eyes. " The humans at this school out number mythics a good twenty to one, and many of them are _our friends!_ I'M _not_ about to sit on my rump and see them _die!"_

" Children..." sighing, Shiba turned suddenly gentle as she knelt down and drew the three into a motherly embrace. " You're still young, you just don't understand the ways of the world. But one day..." sitting back on her heels, she swept her wings about the boy's in a protective circle as she stared deep into their eyes. "...one day to your sorrow you will learn the bitter truth behind my words. Some humans maybe your friends now, but why invite consternation should they discover you for what you truly are?"

Three heads hung as they let her compassionate speech sink in, but then Horio spoke up.

" We did save someone Shiba. We saved her... from a silver dragon."

" I know." replied Shiba, her expression turning bleak. " While such action was very brave, it was also incredibly foolhardy. Lucious Sliver Wings.. second shell of the nobles, will take a terrible revenge." Laying both hands on the boy's shoulders, she gazed into their eyes as she spoke with soft anxiety. " No more going out into the night. Tezuka would have dealt with him, but as he is now helpless, it's up to Kabaji and his fellow dragons to deal with him."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The well dressed Englishman strolled into a secluded flower shop situated on a quiet back street. Smirking as a little bell above the door tinkled merrily to announce his arrival, his icy gaze then swept the spacious interior. Seeing only rows of plants that sat on shelves, hung from hooks or stood in colourful bunches in buckets on the floor, a low, sinister chuckle drifted from his lips. "_Perfect."_

Pretending to admire the varies blooms, he didn't bother to turn at the sound of light footsteps entering the room from behind him.

" Good Morning sir!" rang out a cheerful voice. " May I help you?"

Reaching out a long arm, customer deftly plucked a thin bunch of six long stemmed roses from their holder to lift them towards the lights. " They're perfect, aren't they? So delicate, just like life. Red as blood with the thorns of adversity thrown in."

Cocking his head to one side, the shop keeper smiled warmly.

" I see that sir has excellent taste. Do you wish to buy them?"

Looking about, Lucious faced the shop keeper for the first time. " These weeds? No." Contemptuously tossing the flowers to one side, he then took a menacing step toward the startled man. " What I want from you is a far greater thing than mere flowers."

" And what is that?" asked the shop keeper apprehensively as a feral gleam sparked in the Englishman's eyes.

Sharp talons erupted from the stranger's finger tips and before the flower seller could so much as utter a sound, he lay dead; his throat a red ruin from the lightening fast slash.

Licking the blood from his hand, the sliver dragon now in his half human form made a face at the bitter taste.

" Essence of Wererat.." he spat as he then froze the corpse. " ... disgusting..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The lunch bell rang its strident message, calling the students of Seishun out of their class rooms and into the hallways. Teenagers thronging the passageways as they jostled their way towards varies feeding grounds, Horio glanced up from stowing a folder as his friends approached.

" Kachiro, Katsuo.. coming to the cafeteria? "

" Yes." replied Kachiro as he tossed his bag into his own locker then sealed it with a gentle snick. " Lets hurry, as I heard there's some excellent meat buns on the menu today."

Joining the food gathering exodus, they were rather surprised by the sudden announcement that boomed out following the wall speakers crackling to life. " Kachiro to coach Sumire Ryuzaki's office please. Kachiro."

Exchanging fearful looks with his friends, the young Wererat muttered nervously; " I haven't done anything!"

" Want us to come with you?" asked Horio, his brown eyes filled with concern.

Swallowing down his growing apprehension, a frightened nod was his only reply. Together, the freshman hurried to the office and as before, they were greeted by an in disguise Hikari. But this time, her expression as she gazed on the boys was one of deep regret.

" Please, come in. Sit down." Accepting a round tin from a pale faced Ryuzaki, she gently asked them if they would like a cookie. Hands balling into fists as they took note of the despair charged atmosphere, the trio shook their heads as they awaited an explanation. " Kachiro..." began Shiba in a tone broken with sorrow. "... I'm afraid I have some very bad news." A knock on the door interrupted her words and striding swiftly for the door, Ryuzaki opened to reveal the tear stained faces of the young mythic's parents. Rushing in, the couple embraced their son and the cold shaft of fear ticking his senses became an icy flood of terrible foreboding.

" Mum...dad..." he stuttered as a frightened Horio and Katsuo looked on.

" I'll tell it." said Shiba gently, one hand outstretched in a gesture of comfort. " The silver dragon, Lucious, has struck again. Only this time...the victim, was not human."

" Who...?" Kachiro began as he met the Hikari woman's compassionate eyes.

" It was a member of your own clan child. Chiko.. your uncle."

Shoulders shaking, the boy became ridged as his jaw clamped shut and a hot coal started boiling in his belly. His chest felt tight, his throat burned. Pressure forced tears out of the corners of his eyes even though he squeezed them shut as tightly as he could. Head bowed, his voice finally left him in a strangled whisper.

" We have to go after him. He has to be stopped."

" Kabaji is trying to track him down even as we speak and..."

" Miss Hikari..." gasped Kachiro as his wet eyes blazed up at her. " ...he has to be caught and I want in. Because this time, it's personal."

To be continued...

Sorry gang, I'm afraid I don't know Kachio's last name!

Coming soon: The next chronicle of Mythic Brotherhood... " Blood and Shadows, A Mosaic of darkness."


	42. Heroes Moonshade 4

Hi to all! The only reason I was able to write this AT ALL was because I locked myself in my room with a big sign on the door telling my family to (politely)... BUGGER OFF! LOL Then I sat up all night and typed from my notebook. Man, am I tired... Hopefully, there wont be too many mistakes but then, I'm not perfect. I'm not patent either... The Hikari only knows when I'll be able to update again. Could be another two weeks... The noise from loud teenage son playing "Runescape" on comp net to mine is killing my ears...

REVIEWS! TA DA!

Alaena Flame Dragonstar: As long experience has taught the Brotherhood to be wary, they all fear human reaction to things they don't understand.

Chachiri No Da: Thank you so much for the names! By Brotherhood law, a Hikari must put the lives of Mythic's first. I'm happy to see at least _someone _likes the Ichinen!

Relinquished: Sorry for mistake, it was only after it was posted I noticed. But then, I had two people roaring with laughter right in my ears at time of typing and it TOTALLY blew my concentration.. blah! I was aware of what Mitsu means. Notice Ryoma's Mythic name? He was named after his many times over great grandfather! I just adore subtly... As for Thursday, it rained a little. Wednesday tennis was a TOTAL wash out.

Ruji: Tezuka is a dragon.. an animal. And like one he his ruled by instinct so therefore, he has never learnt to love. But notice how he is now questioning his instincts?

DnKs Girls: Enter Krusty. " Guns are not toys. There're for family protection, hunting dangerous and delicious animals and keeping the king of England out of your face."

Loanshark: Everyone's clans are in danger now! Fuji is one sad little 'Blood'

Eien No Kaze: As Lucious was once "Jack the Ripper", I got the idea of him seducing his female victims from the movie " Time After Time." Kachiro finds the silver alright!

Ruby Moon 17: And it's STILL growing!

Kagome Girl 21: Things are happening...

Yoshikochan: Thanks for your review and I have been to your site.. again!

Analine: I just could not resist it! Horio will dance in this chapter! Thank you for your comments on Tezuka's thoughts.

Chibi Mina 121: YES! EVIL CLIFFE! Fairy bread train from hell.. oh please.. don't remind me... errrr.. slides to the floor...

Disclaimer: It's mine I tell you! Mine! Mine! Mine!. Clears throat. And if you believe for one second that I own Prince Of Tennis I have a nice bridge in Sydney to sell you.. Just kidding! Dodges blow from aussie readers...

" Heroes Moonshade"

Chapter 4

Story: Tora Macaw

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Silence, broken only by quiet weeping and the heavy breathing of two teenagers greeted Kachiro's determined words. Laying a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder, Shiba spoke in a sorrowful tone laced with caution.

" I.. we.." she indicated his parents, Ryuzaki and herself. " understand your feelings, but we can't allow that."

" I don't care." grumbled the surly youth as he wiped his streaming eyes with the back of his hand. " I want revenge."

" Against a creature like Lucious?" asked Ryuzaki gently as she spoke for the first time. " You were lucky in your last encounter, I'll grant you that. But next time, you would surely die."

Covering his face with his hands, Kachiro bowed his head as his shoulders heaved from spasms of despair. Wrapping their arms about their son, his parents offered quiet comfort. Talk among the adults turned to how the Brotherhood would deal with the emergency, then Horio and Katsuo found themselves out in the hallway as Ryuzaki abruptly dismissed them.

" That monster." growled Horio as sharp fangs temporally replaced his blunt human teeth and little claws sprang from his fingers in his anger. " Katsuo, I say we gather some reinforcements and go after him... _tonight!"_

" Yes." agreed the wererat grimly. " There will be many in the clans outraged enough by this to take action."

" Then find out whose who are with us." said Horio sharply as he made his plans.

-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.- -.-. -.-

A scant hour after lunch was over, Katsuo found himself being summoned to Ryuzaki's office and wondering why he was suddenly in for what seemed to be another round of punishment for a crime he hadn't committed, he nervously arrived outside the coach's door. Upon swinging open, he was startled to see his parents and few other relatives from his clan gathered in a crying group.

" Katsuo..." Shiba softly informed him. "...of _Lmkitc ujanfyoan" _Wincing at the sound of his clan name, he steeled himself for what he knew with certain dread was coming. "your first cousin... has been killed."

All across the city in many other schools, the scene was repeated as both humans and Mythic's alike learnt of the loss of loved ones. Up and down the streets and avenues, small groups of police patrolled and questioned as they searched for clues while teams of them set up operational bases in varies plazas or around the largest of the shopping districts. Data was collected then intensely analyzed in a way that Inui would have been proud of, yet the puzzle still lay in a scattering of messy pieces that needed the hands of experts to fit them together. Along with the very few reliable eyewitnesses, came the inevitable psychics; strange individuals who ranged from the sensible businesslike person, the calm ones who "read the crime scene." in a serene and mystical manner right down to the wailing crack pots in their gossamer robes and masses jingling bangles.

One of the cranks was threatened with arrest for parading about shouting at the top of her voice about alien attack, while one of the calmer types muttered something involving teenagers and rats. Shaking his head in exasperation as he grumbled about the "freak show". the senior constable in charge of operations at base "bravo" turned his weary attention to the proud youth before him. Just left of the teenager, a blue-haired youth pushed at his glasses as he wrote on his clipboard. Mean while, his irritating red-haired friend bombarded every passerby with the same loudly spoken question; " Hyotei Daily Journal! Any words to say to the top reporters of tomorrow?"

From his place behind Atobe, Kabaji glared impassively as he sent his thoughts to his Hikari guardian.

' _Is this stupid farce truly necessary?'_

Between his inquires to the constable and listening to what little information the man was willing to give, the tennis captain pushed the brown trilby (with a large white card boldly baring the word REPORTER poking from the hat's central band) he wore to a jauntier angle on his head as he sent a silent reply.

' _Some times humans get lucky, but this human has no useful information.'_

_' BAH!' _ snorted the disguised bronze scornfully. ' _I told you it would be a useless waste of time. A dragon hunts where it will and I can almost smell where he will strike next.'_

Turning away as the policeman urged them to leave, Atobe raised his right hand along with his voice as his fingers snapped commandingly.

" Na..Kabaji!"

"USU"

" Round up our fellow reporters, it's time we returned to school."

"USU"

Strolling over to Yuushi, the towering monolith of a student pointed to his captain and acknowledging him with a nod the Kitsune swiftly returned to the Hikari's side. Gakuto however proved to be a little harder to convince.

Thoroughly caught up in his roll of "ace reporter" he ruthlessly chased after cops, detectives and anyone else unfortunate enough to wander too close. With his large tape recorder slung over one shoulder, his friends watched with ill concealed amusement as the springy teenager vaulted clean over the top of a woman trying to ignore him to all but shove his microphone down her throat while hammering her with questions.

Chuckling softly at the obnoxious pest now dancing around a psychic, Atobe signaled his dragon; " Kabaji!"

Obeying the imperious snap, the dark skinned youth reached the disguised pooka in three big strides to effortlessly lift him by the back of his coat.

" Hey!" the red head yelled indignantly. " I'm not Jiroh! Let go!"

Dangling like a grotesque puppet, Gakuto kicked out. His fists then followed and he flayed about spectacularly, but ignoring his escape attempts Kabaji carried the hissing, spitting ball of teenager to Atobe to unceremoniously dump him at the captain's feet.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Elsewhere, a group of demons accompanied by a half human Hikari were conducting a little search of their own. Looking for all the world like a group of normal teenagers out for a stroll, some of them had taken to rolling their eyes at one of their members as they traversed the busy streets.

" This whole exercise is a waste of time" ranted Shinji after a half hour of total silence. " Dragons are under the rule of the Hikari and not one of them is ever going to bow to a demon. Who ever heard of one bonded to a Thleerum? It's just never happens. If the silver is such a threat, they should contain it and be done, but so far they have been incompetent as it continues to run wild. Are the cloud dancers afraid?" Ignoring Akira's outraged glare, he rambled on. " Maybe it will crush them. If I catch him, I will crush him. It's clear to me the feather dusters wont crush him.."

" Shinji!" growled Akira warningly as the bemused team approached an evangelist loudly preaching to a largely disinterested crowd. " Don't go insulting the Hikari. That dragon is dangerous, so they are being cautious."

" I can not support the Hikari" muttered Shinji flatly as his eyes grew dark. " Not after what their ruler has done. Also, Echizen was dangerous when he first became a dragon. Yet they contained him without hesitation. True the rogue is much larger, but its power pales into insignificance next to the power of many Hikari. No..they have failed due to incompetence.."

His already strained temper at breaking point, Akira seized his lover by the neck and proceeded to throttle him just as the Christian preachers words boomed in their ears.

" I SAY TO ALL OF YOU! THESE KILLINGS ARE THE WORK OF SATAN'S DEMONS! REPENT YOUR SINS AND LOOK TO THE SALVATION OF CHRIST!"

" Ohhhh! Mummy!" shouted a very young child suddenly. " Look, look! That angel is choking that demon!"

Many heads turned, eyebrows raised in speculation as they followed the girl's pointing finger to the boys in Fudomine uniform. Both Akira and Shinji froze like statues and taking advantage of the crowds fascination, the evangelist thundered over the amused murmurs.

" SEE? EVEN A CHILD KNOWS THAT THE LORD AND HIS ANGELS SHALL TRIUMPH!"

Resisting an urge to laugh, Tachibana thoughtfully rubbed his chin as his pair of best players sprang apart.

" A sighter." he quietly informed the others. " A very rare thing. But fortunately for us..."

Shaking her head, the child's mother hurried forward and mouthing the boys an apology she lead her daughter away.

" Now what have I told you about making up such silly stories? Come along now..."

" But mummy!" whined the little girl pitifully. " the angel.."

" Be quiet!" hissed the woman, then they were gone; swallowed up by the milling crowds.

Sulkily eyeing his boyfriend as Shinji calmly massaged his abused throat, Akira moved closer to his captain as the group continued on their way.

" You need to be careful." stated Tachibana as they crossed the road. " In your anger, you dropped your shields. Normally, no human would see your mythic form, but those with seers powers can. Luckily now days, it only manifests in the very young and rarely, if ever, is allowed to develop. It becomes dormant through lack of use and the human forgets ever having it."

" Indeed." agreed Mori seriously as the group entered the next district. " Such powers caused us much sorrow in the middle ages."

Crouched on the roof of a tall building, Lucious smirked wickedly as the demons wandered from view then he lifted his head to gaze off at the setting sun.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Three men and three women marched purposely through the lengthening evening shadows, their heads held high as they walked with an independent stride of the indestructible. For them, the night held no terrors that plagued mere mortals; only a task to be performed and they did it well.

Leaving the busy streets behind them, they traversed the quieter lanes, lonelier areas and narrow alleyways that all but the very bold or the very foolish patrolled. For four of the group, two legs became four as their human bodies collapsed into the forms of huge brindled dogs and one dragon that carefully sniffed the wind and extended their senses in a search for evil. But apart from a few aggressive drunks and one unfortunate soul being rolled for his wallet, the surrounding area was reasonably quiet.

Seeing the tension melt from the Moon Dogs shoulders, one of the two young men yawned as he stretched both arms and feathered wings. " There hasn't been so much as a sniff of a Dark Hunter in weeks. Remind me Nimoru, why are we out here again?"

The older of the pair cast a searching eye over the shadows, then smiled thinly at his obviously bored friend.

" Because young Hideki, we have a rogue dragon on the loose and prince Sakaki doesn't want to have dead Hikari on his hands."

" Lord Raidon and the bronze should be dealing with this." Muttered Hideki disdainfully

" I agree" said his companion as he signalled for the group to move out. " But the high lord must remain in the upper realm to defend it should the rogue go there."

A low growl rolled up from the throat of the young blue dragon standing behind them to indicate his extreme displeasure over the subject of conversation.

" Alright _Pmywa kvkmuno_, I know." Soothed Nimoru while rubbing the top of the dragon's head. " I don't agree with the gold's curse either. But as we are soldiers we must obey royal commands." Turning to Hideki, he added; " That is why you now have myself, Pmywa here and a spare Moon Dog with you because prince Sakaki has ordered us to cover this district."

Grumbling under his breath, the youngster started to follow the others; only to stop and snarl savagely at the shadows the second the night canines froze.

Front paws snapping to a point as ears lay flat against skulls and tails were held stiffly behind them, chilling growls rose from the Moon Dogs throats as gleaming fur hackled along their spines.

A huge, eagle-like foot boasting five toes emerged from the darkness to be quickly followed by a bronze head on the end of a long neck and instantly the group relaxed as the acting dragon king stepped into the open.

' _I have tracked silver wings to this place'_ The deep voice sounded in every mind present. Orange eyes flicking left and right, his nostrils flared as he breathed in. His great body stiffening into an alert posture, his mind rumbled; ' _Yes.. he is close..'_

" Then" remarked Nimoru importantly. " We will search left while you cover the right."

Nodding, the huge bronze turned away to hunt alone.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Just a few streets away and oblivious to the immediate proximity of the silver, another group hurried into the safety of the shadows then stopped for a brief conference. The pack of twenty two youth's, ranging from teenagers of nineteen down to children as young as ten gathered about a tall young man with wavy red hair to listen intently to his words.

" Are we all clear on what has to be done?"

Accepting the solemn nodding of many heads, the group morphed into their true Wererat and Tanuki forms then started purposely down a dark road.

A dull thud sounded behind them, followed by the torturous sound of strong talons dragging along the road's smooth surface. Like nails down a blackboard, the harsh noise sent uncomfortably sharp tingles lancing down their spines. Fur stood on end then eyes bugged as they stared fearfully at the baleful creature looming over them.

" Congratulations children" purred Lucious as he spread his wings and waved a front foot in a grand sweeping gesture. " You've found a silver dragon."

Rearing onto his haunches, the huge beast laughed nastily.

Accustomed to seeing much smaller dragons or their sub type cousins, the leader of the group backed up a step as his mouth went dry and his heart pounded. Gone were his supreme feelings of confidence as he realized to his horror just how big a fully grown _metallic_ dragon could be. Gulping loudly, he showed the monster his fangs as his voice left him in a high pitched semi quaver.

" K...K... Kabaji will ...st...st.. stop you."

Arching his neck, the silver grinned wickedly then imitated the Tanuki's stuttering speech.

" L...L...Let him try!" Lowering his head until the end of his muzzle was inches away from the terrified young mythic's face, Lucious's voice turned cold. " By being named king, he has challenged my strength. This little hunt I've indulged in is just the preliminary to the main event."

" Yeah!" shouted Horio as he forgot himself and boldly stepped forward. " I heard a rumour he has dared you to single combat!"

Glacial eyes sparked, then narrowed as they pinned the excitable Tanuki to the spot.

" YOU! The walking fur coat whose friends did_ THIS!_ "

Briefly displaying his injured toe, he suddenly lunged like a striking snake. Squealing, Horio only just managed to leap aside as the merciless jaws snapped like a steel trap centimetres from his side. Huge head swinging left then right, sword like teeth parted, slammed together then parted again as Lucious snapped at the crowd before him.

One rat wasn't quick enough to avoid the lunging jaws and his life abruptly ended with a sickening crunch. Another was knocked sideways by a scything talon then was crushed in a spreading crimson tide as the massive foot slammed onto him. Rearing up, Lucious breathed a jet of ice to freeze a dozen into arctic sculptures before the remaining mythics broke and ran; a terrified Hoirio and his two best friends among them.

Galloping in a blind terror, they careened around a corner to cannon straight into a trio of Moon Dogs and their startled companions.

" What the..." began one of the canines, only to have her words cut off as swiping talons of death cleaved her in two. Shouting, the pair of Hikari went into action; a glowing blue-white energy field crackling to life between them. But knowing full well their intentions, Lucious instantly threw himself to one side, then barrel rolled in mid air while simultaneously blasting the pair with his strongest weapon to encase the youngest of the two in ice.

Roaring with grief and rage, the blue dragon hurled itself at the silver. Back talons digging into his right shoulder, his front ones buried themselves into the softer under parts of his lower throat as he attempted to sink his fangs into the back of the larger dragon's neck. Rearing up as an outraged bellow erupted from him, Lucious seized the blue hanging onto him in both front talons; crushed it with a hard squeeze, then savagely flung the much smaller creature aside. Turning his attention to the remaining Hikari trying to trap him, a blizzard of ice and snow thundered from his open jaws.

Twisting away, Nimoru flipped over to avoid the attack, but the arctic blast just caught the edge of his left wing to freeze the primary feathers solid. Falling to the ground, the Hikari lay huddled in a stunned heap as the silver prepared to blast out his life.

Baying like hell hounds, the Moon Dogs launched themselves to defend their friend. One of them cannoned into the vulnerable scales of his chest; only to be ripped away and dealt with in the manner of the unfortunate blue. The other managed to sink it's fangs into the base of one wing, causing a howl of agony to erupt from him as he stood on his hind legs to swipe at the canine clinging to him.

Opening his eyes to a ring of horror struck rats and one Tanuki, Nimoru gestured painfully with his right wing as he gasped; " His underside! While he is rearing.. Attack.. underside..." Slumping to the ground, the Hikari fainted.

" COME ON!" shouted Horio as he made a throwing movement with a foreleg to point at the silver. " GET HIM!"

A screeching horde of large rats struck in a hairy wave then chisel teeth buried into his chest, throat and belly. Sounding like a thousand angry lions, Lucious dragged the whining Moon Dog from his wing, removed it's head with a single snap, then dropped straight onto his front; instantly crushing those holding onto his underside against the unyielding road. Slamming his neck down, he attempted the same feat on the ones attacking his throat, but they leapt aside just in time to avoid meeting the same fate as their friends.

Trying to run, they found themselves trapped within a circle of talons and grinning with malicious pleasure, Lucious battered them left, then right, then held them fast in the center. His huge jaws hanging over them, Hoiro leapt in a final act of defiance to sink his teeth into the dragon's upper lip. Rearing, the silver screamed as he whipped his head from side to side, but the Tanuki hung on grimly; his limp body snapping about as the dragon tried to dislodge him.

His right front foot rising, Lucious seized the annoying creature then roughly tossed it aside. Screeching, Horio flew through the air, connected to the side of a building, then slid down to land with a horrifying plop and lie motionless.

Gasping over what was surley their friend's brutal demise, a violently shivering Kachiro and Katsuo closed their eyes as they waited for their end.

Something enormous slammed into the silver's side, knocking him off his feet and rolling him over as it made the very air shake with its roars. Springing up, Lucious crouched; his long tail whipping at the air as he savagely faced the stern bronze.

" Your dead." he snarled as he hurled himself directly at his enemies throat. Wailing sirens pierced the air as flashing red and blue lights drew closer. Seeing the bright beams of headlights sweeping the sides of the buildings, the silver roared with frustrated fury and took to the air.

Quickly, Kabaji nimbly scooped up all survivors. A thick blast of fire thundered from his open jaws, instantly turning the dead into smoldering ashes. With no mythic evidence left behind, he disregarded the surrounding buildings now set alight as he teteported to safety.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

" Yo! I'm Satoshi Horio. I'm in your class." Pointing at the sports bag hanging off the shoulder of a dark-haired youth, the brown-haired boy smiled warmly. " That bag.. are you going out to play tennis?" Blindly ignoring him, the boy tugged at his cap and stared into space. " Wake up!" laughed Horio as he poked a playful finger. " I said my name's Horio. I went to tennis school and I've been playing for two years now. Yes, two years tennis experience and hey! Listen to me!" The disinterested boy had turned away as two others shimmered into existence at his side. Beaming at their friend as the other faded into mist, they rushed forward to stand excitedly before him.

" Horio!" shouted one with a bowl cut of dark hair. " Come and play tennis with us!"

" Horio!" cried his short haired companion. " dance with us!"

" Horio!" yelled a girl with her hair in pony tails. " It's lunch time!"

" Horio" said a shy girl with long braids. " Are you OK? You look a little pale."

" His fine!" yelled Kachiro and Katsou together. " Lets play tennis, lets dance together! Come on! Horio, Horio..."

Their voices faded into a quiet hum, then the young Tanuki found himself drifting alone through the clouds. His arms swaying, his steps feather light, Horio danced to the hauntingly beautiful music of dragon song. He couldn't see them, but he could hear; they were all around him, singing just for him. An old red one then emerged from a bank of fluffy cumulous to his left to gently call his name as she smiled.

" Horio.. Horio.. wake up little one...Horio... that's it, open your eyes. Horio..."

The music and clouds faded out. Groaning as a dull pain throbbed its way throughout his skull then down his spine, Horio slowly opened his eyes to the sound of a familiar voice softly calling his name. Lifting a shaky hand to his brow, the boy groaned; " Ryuzaki Sensei? Is that you?"

" Yes, it's me." intense relief evident in her voice, she leaned back to speak to someone he couldn't see. " No broken bones thank Jinnai. Just a bad concussion. He'll be fine in a few days."

Light footsteps whispered against carpet, then a door quietly clicked shut. A delightfully cool hand stroke his brow and a tingling sensation invaded his head to drive out the pain as a soft, young female voice spoke. " Sleep brave little Tanuki.. sleep."

Drifting into pleasant slumber, Horio smiled in his sleep as he danced among the clouds once more and this time, his dearest friends danced with him.

--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-

Emerging from Ryuzaki's office, Shiba carefully closed the door then fixed her audience of two with a sevre gaze.

" You were almost killed you know. Kachiro, Katsuo, most those who accompanied you died, yet as I have learnt they had gathered of their own free will and you three just happened to run into them, you have been cleared of blame for their deaths. However.." placing her hands on her hips, she all but snarled into the faces of those dizzy with relief at not being labelled murders. " ... just one more trip to the streets, just one more attempt to help humans and I'll...

" Please miss Hikari." said Kachiro firmly. " I don't want to ever face that monster again."

" That's right." cut in Katsuo as a frantic look kindled in his eyes. " That dragon's unstoppable and once I thought Horio was dead.." Burring his face in his hands, the freshman started to cry.

" No more Moonshade rangers." muttered Kachiro grimly. Lifting his eyes to meet Shiba's satisfied expression, he asked; " Can the silver be stopped?"

" Yes" she nodded as her eyes fogged from a far away look. " He may have killed a dear friend, injured one of his own kind and hurt my clan brother, but yes.. he can be stopped and Kabaji will be the one to do it."

-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-

Epilogue

_Moon light filtered its way through thin curtains to create a pool of silvery light on the bedroom floor of a suffering teenager. His mouth wide open, his sweat soaked head thrown back, Tezuka gasped like a dying fish as his breathing sounded like water splashing over stones. Kneeling beside him, Atobe shed bitter tears as he glanced up the small crowd of Hikari behind him._

_" He dies" whispered the silver-haired youth " and there's not a single thing we can do about it."_

_Water streaming from his own eyes, Sengoku held out a hand. " I shall fetch the 'Blood' " He said gently. " He should be here.. to say his goodbyes..."_

_A great glowing ball of gold suddenly appeared in the room and thinking the visitor was Raidon come to gloat over the dragon king's death, many light swords sprung to life. But the visitor had blue hair instead of blond and the dark eyes held a look of gentle compassion._

_Swords faded out as a deep silence descended. Atobe stepped back to allow the new comer to kneel beside the bed. After quickly examining his patent, Yasashiku signaled for Tezuka to be lifted. With the limp youth propped against Atobe's shoulder, the master healer held a smoking goblet to the teenager's lax mouth. Gagging a little, Tezuka swallowed. A gold glow of fine mist rose from him, then the lolling head lifted as his eyes snapped open and his breathing returned to normal._

_Mouth curling into the faintest shadow of a smile, the proud youth whispered; " Have you healed me?"_

_" No" said the Hikari healer in a tone of deepest regret. " I've only slowed the poison enough for you to get safely to Germany."_

_A startled gasp rose from many throats as assorted coloured eyes widened, then narrowed with suspicion and mistrust. Stepping forward, Aoi asked how he knew of such closely guarded information._

_" Healing flames herself told me, plus my son has been keeping me informed." _

_" Son?" asked Sengoku, his azure orbs going wide as it suddenly dawned on him just how much Yukimura Seiichi resembled the master healer..._

_Tezuka's vibrant voice cut off his thoughts and the flame-haired royal turned his full attention to the seemingly healthy dragon king speaking to Yasashiku._

_" You took a terrible risk coming here, but you have my gratitude.. and my thanks."_

_Swinging his legs off the bed, Tezuka strolled over to his window to gaze out at the night sky. _

_' Copper..' he sent as the distant female's mind gently touched his own, ' I'm coming...'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

End of Chronicle

Lucious is still on the loose, a battle between nobles is brewing and full on Tezuka-Fuji angst takes off. Blood flows, love is forged and Dark Hunters strike in " Blood And Shadows... A Mosaic Of Darkness" next in " Heart of Dragon Gold.. The Chronicles Of The Mythic Brotherhood."

Lmkitc ujan fyoan: Clouds over water

Pmywa kv kmuno: Blaze of Glory


	43. Blood And Shadows

Hi to all! This chapter was literally written inch by inch... BUT HERE IT IS! Hew... passes hand before face. Hopefully, my next update will be posted around mid next week. I will have the house to myself again! YAY!

WARNING!

Tezuka-Fuji heat! Don't like.. Don't READ!

Replies!

Relinquished: Feared being murdered, so I wrote a little each day. Yes it is TANUKI. Sigh. Excuse me while I find a wall to beat head on... I hope this bit of Tezuka-Fuji love angst satisfies.

Ruji: That epilogue caught everyone's attention. Here's your new chapter.

Kagome Girl 21: Yes, well... you know you've been watching to much TV when...

Chibimina 121: Thanks for the names! Train... errrrr...

Eien No Kaze: Wait no longer! Happy you like the name! There will be darkness...

Chachiri no da: The Moonshade rangers may ride again someday because I don't think the trio will vanish entirely... I'm too fond of them. Smile.

Anaena Flame Dragonstar: Ah yes, I felt it was time for Hyotei and Fudomine parts.

Analine: Thank you so much for the praise! It can be surprisingly difficult to balance the mythic element with the anime, so I'm happy you seem to think I can pull it off and you're a great writer yourself!

Stardust Angel: I'm laying the angst on thick!

DnKs Girls: Blinks. Poison? Oh well.. Gee! Who sent me this wonderful chocolate cake? Eats. Hmmm... nice! Cough, cough.. Choke.. gags... dies... sorry, no more fic...my ghost shall hereby take over... floats away...

Loanshark: Oh yes! The fight between the sliver and Kabaji has been roughed out to the sound of "Sakura" from the Naruto soundtrack so it will be fast and furious! Yep! Yukimura has an interesting father and there is a strong hint this chapter that Mori Tatsunori has an interesting past!

Yoshikochan: Err... there wasn't really anywhere to have Fuji last chapter, so he has a very strong presence here! Glad you think story is good.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimer: Mizuki! Will you quit following me you creepy half elf? Clears throat. Still not mine, but wish like mad P.O.T was. The anime would be..let's say.. more ... more... you get the idea.

Author note: A mosaic is a pattern made by inlaying fragments of glass, stone, etc.. to form figures or patterns and like a mosaic, this chronicle will contain many separate elements that all happen during Tezuka's treatment and recovery. Hence forth the new chronicle name. There will be blood, there will be shadows and darkness, but some light hearted fun too as the gang go bowling... I hope you all enjoy.

" Heart Of Dragon Gold: Prince Of Tennis. The Chronicles Of The Mythic Brotherhood"

Chronicle 12

"Blood And Shadows: A Mosaic Of Darkness."

Story: Tora Macaw

Pattern 1

" A sad parting."

Part 1

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tezuka had just finished packing the last of his things into a large, wheel based suitcase when his head lifted at the sound of knuckles rapping sharply against wood. Voicing a low grunt he closed the top, sliding the locks into place with a faint snap. Satisfied all was in order, he calmly turned and striding from his bedroom he rapidly crossed his apartment's living area as the urgent pounding on his front door rang out once more.

The opening of the solid barrier revealed the panting form of Fuji standing before him, a large beige suitcase laid at his feet. It was clear to the captain the smaller youth had run to his home and raising a shapely eyebrow, the regal teenager indicated the rectangular object with a quiet; " And what is this?"

Fuji's eyes opened to reveal stunning orbs of ocean blue, then closed again as he smiled warmly. " I'm coming with you." he quipped as he lugged the heavy object in, then pulled the door shut behind him.

Sliding his left hand beneath the 'Blood's' jaw, Tezuka lifted Fuji's chin to make the teenager look straight into his eyes.

" I thought we already discussed this. You can't come with me."

With a soft sigh fluttering past his lips, Fuji slid his arms around Tezuka's slender body; his face resting against his lover's firm chest. Even through the smooth fabric of the regal youth's pullover, the Tensai could hear the steady rhythm of a an unusually strong heartbeat; the soothing sound a calming balm to his own terrified heart. From what Tezuka himself had told him, Fuji knew his dragon's life was in danger and he was fully prepared to brave that danger at his side; even at the cost of his own life if necessary.

Standing as though carved from stone, Tezuka wanted to comfort him; but as he didn't dare encourage the smaller teenager, he made no move to return the embrace; yet Fuji stubbornly refused to let go. Thump, thump. The beat of the dragon heart hidden within that athletic human body rang out, beating for Fuji in what he hoped with every fiber of his being would one day be a message of love. Smiling at the shear bliss of being pressed against his lover, Fuji snuggled closer. Suddenly, the rhythm altered. It sped up, then made a frightful gurgling sound as though fighting to continue. Wincing, Tezuka sagged a little; his arms wrapping around Fuji for a moment to keep his knees from buckling. Face breaking into a golden sweat, he let go to stagger backward away from his startled boyfriend who anxiously barked his name; " MITSU!"

Flopping into his favorite arm chair, the captain of Seigaku waved his hovering lover away with a dismissive hand. " I'm fine." he rapped out sternly while a few gasps broke from him. " Don't touch me."

Confused and hurt, Fuji retreated a step to watch in frowning silence as his lover gradually returned to normal.

As if suddenly remembering the youth was there, Tezuka fixed him with a serious look. " The effect of the Caveat." he said in a matter-of-fact tone. " It wont kill me."

" No." replied Fuji softly, his open eyes downcast. " Maybe not tonight." lifting his head, he gazed imploringly at his lover. " But it did kill you... once." Taking a step forward, moisture glistened in his brilliant orbs. " Let me help you Tezuka!" he pleaded, his hands extended palm up in a begging gesture. " I can't bare to see you like this."

" Then go home Fuji." Tezuka responded wearily.

" No." Dropping to his knees beside the chair, Fuji slid his arms around Tezuka's waist, his head lowering to lay on his lover's lap as he spoke in a husky whisper. " I'll never leave. I love you... Mitsu."

Tezuka's hard hazel-gold orbs softened as he sadly gazed down at the youth, his lips curving a faint smile of regret. Slowly, as if against their will, his hands rose then descended; one resting lightly on Fuji's back, the other dragging gentle fingers through honey-brown silken strands as a near inaudible low growl rolled out of him. " Then I guess I can't stop you."

Lifting his head, Fuji's half open eyes met Tezuka's as he answered.

" No lord dragon, you can't. All the arrangements have been made. So like it or not, I'm going with you."

Closing his eyes in a gesture of weary defeat, Tezuka merely nodded then he leaned his head against the back of the chair. For a long time the pair silently stayed together, Tezuka relaxing as he breathed deeply while Fuji remained kneeling. Head in his captain's lap, he was happy to receive the achingly gentle caresses as the hand stroking him seemed to move with a life and will all its own.

At length, Fuji finally noticed how hard his knees were pressing down on the floor. Brow creasing into a frown, he squirmed about in an effort to get comfortable; alerting his lover who gazed down at him.

" Fuji.." he murmured "...please get up."

Sighing, the Tensai rocked back on his heels then bought a leg forward. Bracing his hands on Tezuka's legs just above his knees, he slowly stood up; wincing and gasping at the sudden cramps assaulting his muscles.

" Foolish human." In one swift movement Tezuka stood up, sweeping the smaller teenager into his arms and in the space of a few heartbeats, Fuji found himself being carried into the regal youth's bedroom then carefully laid down on the captain's large bed. " Relax your legs." Tezuka instructed.

Lying on his back, the 'Blood' gazed dreamily at his lover as the other ran strong, gentle hands up and down the length of his left leg. Powerful fingers dug through faded blue jeans, moving in a firm, circular motion. Thumbs flared outward as Tezuka's hands worked around Fuji's knee, then dragged slowly up the youth's thigh. Sighing with intense pleasure as the pain eased, Fuji watched his lover with warmly glowing eyes as Tezuka started work on his right leg.

" Fuji, what do you think coming with me would accomplish?

" Wha..?" The unexpected question took the relaxed Tensai completely by surprise. Blue orbs flickered open, then closed as he smiled. " I can take care of you."

Bending the youth's leg Tezuka worked on massaging the underside, drawing little moans of pleasure from his partner. His face an impassive mask, Tezuka flatly stated; " You forget what I am. I can take care of myself."

" And _you_ forget that at this time you are not a _dragon_." Fuji shot back in his quiet way. " You're a _human_, and a very sick one at that."

Glaring, Tezuka ordered Fuji onto his belly. Hands firmly dragging up and down both of the 'Blood's' legs, the dragon lord ground his teeth in frustration at that indisputable fact. Thumbs flaring outward, then applying pressure to move in slow, strong circles, the regal youth gathered his thoughts. " True, the Caveat has robbed me of my powers." he began. " I can't even transform to my half form. But once it is removed and the blood purge performed, I'll be back to my very old _ancient_ self once more."

Head resting on his folded arms, Fuji turned his face enough so he could see his lover. " But until that time, I'll take care of you" he implored quietly. " I can protect you on the plane."

Fighting down an urge to sigh, Tezuka covered it with a low grunt. " Fuji.. Syusuke.." he added gently before becoming business like. " I'm not going to be without protection should an enemy attack, as not all the Hikari blindly follow that ruthless tyrant who calls himself king. " Sliding his hands down the backs of Fuji's calves, Tezka traced light circles around the Tensai's ankles before removing his shoes to gently massage his feet. " Many of his followers have disagreed with my punishment and some have pledged their protection. I'll have at the very least up to ten escorts on my journey and it is their power that will protect me if need be."

Frowning at the realization that his strength alone wasn't required, Fuji considered the situation carefully. Somehow, he had to convince his stubborn lover and once firm determination had replaced a moments indecision haunting his eyes, he jerked his feet out of Tezuka's grasp then flipped over to sit up. Cerulean orbs shining with a serious light, he spoke in a tone that brooked no argument.

" Saa... while that maybe true, I'm still coming with you."

Standing, Tezuka folded his arms then sat down on the edge of the bed to stare out at the setting sun.

" No Fuji, you're not."

Next thing Tezuka knew, he was laid out flat on his back as Fuji ploughed into him with a sudden lunge. Straddling his captain's body, Fuji kept his weight on his hands and knees as he smiled down at the regal youth's frowning face. " Then I guess I have to convince you." The Tensai purred as he lowered his head. Honey-brown hair fell forward to lightly tickle his lover's face, then his questing lips were brushing against Tezuka's own. " Don't fight me." he whispered huskily as Tezuka's eyes flashed open with surprise at the normally submissive 'Blood's' bold actions. Abruptly realizing just how much he had missed such intimacy since his ordeal had begun, Tezuka closed them as he gave into Fuji's demands.

Opening his mouth, he allowed his partner's seeking tongue to enter; then dance against his own as he felt his firm resolve not to be sexual with his lover this night melt like spring snow. Smiling into the kiss, Fuji pressed his hips down; the hard heat within his jeans grinding against Tezuka's own first stirrings of arousal while one of the Tensai's hands worked it's way under Tezuka's shirt to skate up and down his chest.

His fingers moving on their own, Tezuka's hands tugged impatiently at Fuji's clothes to rapidly devour silky smooth skin with a frenzied touch. Groaning with pleasure as blunt nails dragged up and down his bare back, Fuji writhed erotically; his groin pressing against Tezuka's until the youth was returning the moans with equal intensity. With a surge of passion he could no longer deny, Tezuka braced his hands on Fuji's chest to push firmly. Using his long legs as leverage he reared up, rolled Fuji onto his back then bought his full weight down as the 'Blood' yielded to his lover's dominance with a contented sigh.

Freed of his upper body clothing, Fuji moaned with intense pleasure; his breaths leaving him in rabid pants as Tezuka's lips traced the line of his jaw, then flicked against the smooth column of his neck to nibble lightly at the base of his throat. A low growl rumbled deep within his own throat as Tezuka ran his tongue up and down the side of Fuji's neck. He felt as if he were drowning in a tirade of liquid sensation as fire lapped at his loins, fueling his desires to strip his partner bare then bury his aching man flesh deep inside. But he could feel another instinct rising within him, one that would forever mark this human as his; but did he dare? Such a thing had never been done outside of dragon kind before. Heedless of the possible consequences, his chest heaved as his passion rose to drive away all thought and reason.

Claiming Fuji's lips again, his need for the Tensai grew. He could feel it; Fuji's body responding and ready. Every nerve and fiber screamed at him to proceed yet Tezuka's mind fought one last ditch battle to assert caution. But an urgent desire to truly make the 'Blood' his own in a dragon way nagged at him as a wanton lust blasted his belly while he tasted the warmth of his mouth and the salt of throat. _There_. He could feel it, hear it, the pulse of Fuji's life blood throbbing below the hot skin his lips drifted over. Baring his teeth, he lightly dragged them over the area. Fuji was breathing hard and fast, panting, gasping, calling out to him as his hands clung to his buttocks. Slowly, Tezuka found himself increasing the strength of his bites until he could hold back no longer. Even if he never learnt what love was, even if he feared being owned by a human; he would claim Fuji for his own in a way that no other would so much as dare to even mildly dispute.

Arching his body so his signals to Tezuka were clear, Fuji revelled in the sensations of lips and teeth caressing his throat as he felt the shock deep inside. He wanted it, that lean yet muscular body pressing down on his own, Tezuka's full maleness filling the emptiness within. Gasping as his lover suddenly bit hard, he became aware of a warm trickle of blood running down from just below his pulse point. But the stinging discomfort was quickly forgotten as Tezuka fiercely covered his lips, filling his mouth with traces of his own metallic, salty taste as his fly was lowered and Tezuka's skilled hand carefully slid within.

Fully sinking in a maelstrom of raging emotion, Fuji forgot himself and his reasons for being in Tezuka's apartment in the first place. Uttering a loud cry of need as his lover skillfully worked his hand on his hot arousal, Fuji firmly gripped Tezuka's shoulders; only to freeze in a state of shock at his lover's high pitched, painful yelp.

Belatedly, he remembered as he gazed up at a handsome face contorted with pain and mentally berating himself for being all kinds of fool, he watched with overwhelming sorrow as his lover rocked back on his heels; his right hand gripping his left shoulder, his teeth bared as his body shook from the searing pain inflicted by the accidental touch.

Brilliant blue eyes brimming with moisture, Fuji struggled to sit up as he imploringly extended a hand. " Tezuka! I'm so sorry!"

Working up a grimace of a half smile, Tezuka mumbled a low " So am I." as he uncurled his hunched over, trembling body. Leaning on his right arm, he gave Fuji a quick, gentle kiss; but the hot mood had been well and truly broken. Sighing his regret, Tezuka rolled off his lover to shakily stand, bow his head and hold his pain once more. Staring out at the darkening sky he mumbled; " I need a cup of tea."

Laid out flat on his back, Fuji's breath caught in his throat as he closed his eyes in an effort to calm his wildly beating heart and sexually aroused body, heedless of the tears streaming from his shimmering orbs as Tezuka slowly left the room. With his lover busy in the kitchen, Fuji crawled under the blankets to try and relive the unrequited agony in his groin, but the pain in his heart was much harder to bare.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

" Here Fuji, drink this."

Buried under a pile of blankets and wallowing in bleak despair, Fuji hadn't been aware of Tezuka's return. Even his quiet voice speaking at close range seemed to come from a great distance and curled up in a tight ball of sorrow, the 'Blood's' muffled answer drifted up. " Call me Syusuke."

Calmly regarding the quivering lump in the center of his bed, the Seigaku captain then placed one of the two cups he held down on a bedside cabinet; the faint rattle of it moving on its saucer sounding like a mild explosion in the near perfect silence.

" Very well, Syusuke. Drink this. It will help to soothe you."

Turning his back, Tezuka stood at his window to watch the first stars come out. Hearing a rustle of bedding behind him, Tezuka reached out to flick a switch that bathed the twilight room in a warm glow from the tall shaded lamp beside him. Glancing back over his right shoulder, he saw Fuji slowly emerge from his protective cocoon. With his tussled hair and eyes blinking at the light, the sight reminded the regal youth of a hatchling breaking from its shell; a sight he hadn't witnessed for many long years. Sakuno's clutch of six had been the last hatching he knew of, her siblings scattered across the country in an effort to protect them and the thought weighed heavily on his heart.

His immortal kind had once ruled the Earth, but humans had found ways to destroy them. Aided by the attacks from Dark Hunters, humans had hunted down and killed what was left of his subjects until only a scant claw full remained. On Tezuka and his species the sun was setting and without the enchanted, immortal dragons, the humans who weren't even aware of their existence would lose the last lingering traces of magic leaving the world even harsher and colder than it already was. Such a thought was soul destroying and silently, he mourned.

Blinking away the moisture that threatened to form, he rested his hazel-gold orbs on Fuji as the Tensai lifted the cup to his lips. Here was a human that not only knew of his kind, but now belonged to him; to be cherished in a way no human had ever been treasured by a dragon before and his normally stern eyes softened with tenderness as watched his lover drink.

Cerulean eyes opened, then closed as Fuji's habitable smile returned to his face and he breathed a quiet; " It's good."

Holding out his own tea cup, Tezuka told the youth; " It's a special blend partial to my kind that only we and a few demons know how to make. That one..." he said while indicating Fuji's cup. " ... is Mori's speciality."

Savouring the flavourful brew with it's curiously spicy after taste, Fuji was mildly surprised the razor fanged demon was capable of making such a tasty tea. But then he reasoned, the Fudomine player had been responsible for the potion that had switched them back to their own bodies following Inui's little juice debacle and that hadn't tasted too strange. But remembering its effects on the team's dragons, the Tensai frowned slightly as he watched Tezuka drink.

" So where does he get the herbs?" he asked casually as his tea worked its warm, soothing way through his slender body to ease away his tension.

Turning back to his window, Tezuka stared at the moon as he sipped. " He pays a visit to the lower realm every now and then so I'd say they come from there. But he is also still in contact with Yasashiku who all but raised him. My tea.." he swung around to face the 'Blood' again. "...contains Shadow Vine and yours contains Blood Fern." A faint echo of a smile crossed his face before he turned back to his window. " If a normal human were to drink that, they would be very sick. Only your bloodline can drink Blood Fern and stay healthy."

"Saaa..." Fuji's mind processed the startling information regarding Mori, then excepted the explanation of his bloodline as he rested his gaze on Tezuka's naked back. Slowly, his eyes travelled across the expanse of smooth skin and flat muscle to linger upon the left shoulder blade. An ugly swelling topped by an angry purple-black bruise reared malevolently from otherwise flawless pale gold skin. Closer inspection revealed the marking to resemble a limp winged dragon falling from the sky. A shudder rippled through him as he recalled Raidon embedding the long spear of the Caveat into the dragon king's left shoulder, just below his wing. Once again, Tezuka's hideous shriek of pain rang in his ears and his mind's eye revisited the scene of the gold's suffering; his wing dragging in the dust as he cried in agony. Strange pulses of light had flashed about him and the transformation back to human form had been as swift as it had been brutal. His writhing body had shrunk down, leaving a shaking naked teenager helpless at the Hikari lord's feet.

Draining his cup, Fuji fought to dispel the image but he knew the memory would haunt him forever as an overwhelming desire to kill the tyrant gripped him. Glancing at Tezuka's packed suitcase, a sudden dark thought occurred to him.

" Tezuka, once you regain your powers, wont Raidon realise and come after you again?" Half looking the 'Blood's' way, Tezuka closed his eyes as he answered with a firm nod. " Then, he could do it to you again! What if next time, he kills you?"

Laying aside his empty cup, the captain of Seigaku experienced a brief vision of his lover standing over Raidon's shattered corpse. Shaking his head to drive out the image, he folded his arms then fixed the Tensai with a steady gaze.

" There are many who consider my curse to be the final act of indignity against my kind. The great pact was made to protect us and by wounding me, Raidon has caused a dragon harm thus breaking that ancient bond." Turning his face to his window, Tezuka said quietly; " A revolt is at hand. His days as ruler are numbered."

Nodding, Fuji asked; " Who would take his place?"

Tezuka hummed as his right hand lifted to thoughtfully rub his chin. " There are those who favour Raikiri as he is of noble blood and some are in favour of Sengoku. He still holds the rank of prince, much as he detests it."

Thinking of the free spirited, girl chasing, grinning Yamabuki vice-captain tied down to the arduous duties of royalty made Fuji feel an understanding for the flame-haired Hikari as Tezuka spoke on.

" But then.." here he paused as an amused look crept into his eyes. "... there are those who favour... Atobe."

" Atobe." said Fuji flatly. " Keigo Atobe.. _the_ Atobe of Hyotei... after what he did to you in the match?"

" It was my choice to play and why shouldn't he rule?" asked Tezuka in mild surprise. " Kabaji..._Strong Claw_... is only one hundred years younger than me and thinks very highly of him."

" Well he would." replied Fuji with a hint of sarcasm creeping into his tone. " He is the bronze's protector."

" Atobe's family were royalty once." Crossing the room, Tezuka eased himself down on the bed to settle beside his lover. " Very high ranking royalty at that. But then Fuji, something happened. Many thousands years ago, his family were involved in a minor battle with rebellious demons from Thleer. His ancestor; the Hikari prince Tsukihashi, took a woman captive. But halfway back to the upper realm, something unexpected happened. The soul bind occurred and the pair mated. His action condemed his clan and to avoid scandal, Raidon banished his entire family."

" Then.." breathed Fuji incredulously. " that would mean.."

" Yes Syusuke." replied Tezuka seriously. " Atobe has demon blood. Not much as he is the seventh generation from the offspring's bloodline, but still enough for him to carry the family disgrace. That's why he is now a member of Shining Cloud clan, when he really should be Divine Star."

" I see." muttered Fuji as Tezuka curved his right arm around him. Snuggling into his lover's side, he slipped his own arms around the regal youth's waist. " That would explain some of his "charms." Mitsu, you're in great danger. Let me protect you."

Humming seriously at the change of topic, Tezuka spoke softly as he affectionately nuzzled Fuji's honey-brown hair.

" The danger is great, but I must risk it. As long as the humans of Seishun believe I'm a normal high school student going away to have a normal operation performed by a normal human surgeon then Raidon wont find out. Irritating as it is, I as must travel to Germany by mortal human means so the copper female.._Raymehk vmysac_ in her human disguise can remove the caveat from my body. Once that's done, we must travel deep into the wilderness to the caverns of fire where the blood purge must take place and that Syusuke scares me far more than Raidon's discovery of my plans.

Embracing his lover as a new wave of fear for the coming cure washed over him, Fuji gazed up into Tezuka's eyes as he pondered the regal youth's words. " That strange sound." he asked while trying with varying degrees of success to repeat it. " What does it mean?"

Lips curving in a small smile, Tezuka stroked Fuji's hair as he answered.

" It's the copper dragon's true name. It means "Healing Flames." Funny how she should keep choosing to be a doctor each time she changes her human disguise, I guess she wants to live up to her name. But then..." gazing down his lover, Tezuka ran his fingertips gently along the side of Fuji's neck. " ...humans always did fascinate her and she has cared for them from their very beginnings..."

Trailing off, he brushed his lips against smooth, warm flesh; humming pleasantly as he inhaled the 'Blood's' intoxicating scent. Groaning, Fuji started to respond. But with his mind still on his lover's true language, he decided now would be a good time to broach the subject of the strange words Tezuka had called him after they had first made love.

" Mitsu.." he breathed as Tezuka's hands slid over his bare torso. "... what is Pamujat pmuut?"

Pushing his nose into Fuji's ear, he started to murmur; " It means b..." Jerking back, Tezuka startled as he realized just how neatly Fuji had caught him out. Snapping his jaw shut, he stiffly backed away as alarms rang in his head over what he had come so very close to blurting out. " _No_." his mind screamed as a state of near panic gripped him. " _I'm not ready! I may have marked him as mine, but to say THAT out loud now would mean... NO!"_

Sensing Tezuka's sudden fear, Fuji took both his hands in his own as he searched his lovers desperate eyes. " Please tell me. You started to say "B" B.. what? What does it mean?"

Letting his gaze fall to his lap, Tezuka silently berated himself as he answered. " I... I can't tell you."

" Mitsu..." implored Fuji with quiet urgency "... you've said it to me with feeling, so it must mean something. Why wont you tell me?"

" Because..." Tezuka informed his curtains as his eyes grew distant. "... the time... isn't right."

For a moment cerulean orbs widened in stunned disbelief, then he let go of Tezuka's hands to gaze dejectedly at his knees.

" Saaa... Mitsu, will the time ever be right?" his voice rising a little, Fuji glanced sideways at the taller teenager sitting stiffly beside him. " I love you Tezuka Kunimitsu. Please.. tell me you love me."

Turning back to Fuji, Tezuka stared at him before heaving himself to his feet. Arms folded, stern face reflecting in his now dark bedroom window, he answered without meeting the 'Blood's' anxious eyes.

" I care for you deeply, but love? I don't know what it is." Swinging around to face the trembling Tensai he said firmly; " I told you right from the start Fuji, dragon's have no concept of the emotion."

Shoulders heaving as a tightness gripped his chest, Fuji told him; " I can teach you Mitsu, I can show you what love is."

" Then if I can learn..." replied Tezuka carefully, "... I will tell you what you wish to hear."

Hope burned so hot within Fuji's heart that he scarcely dared to breath. His eyes glittering with moisture, he barely managed to gasp out a choking whisper of ; " Promise?"

Striding up to the honey-haired youth, Tezuka bent at the hips to place gentle hands on the smaller teenager's shoulders and gaze straight into his open eyes. " I promise. One day, when I'm sure of my feelings I'll explain my current fears and say what my heart has yet to learn." Kissing Fuji gently, he then murmured " For now, lets eat. I'm very hungry Syusuke."

To be continued...

Just wondering, has anyone out there worked out what Pamujat pmuut means? If not, wait no longer because Tezuka will whisper it next chapter!


	44. Blood And Shadows 2

Hello to all readers. The school holidays are over and the house is mine, mine, all mine! A big thank you to all those who attempted my question. Yes, you were on the right track as the first word is indeed BELOVED. The other? Read on and see! To reviews!

Psychotic Azn: Thank you and welcome to Mythic Brotherhood. WOW! All 43 chapters in 2 days? Awesome! Happy to see you are enjoying my hard work! Plenty of Tezuka-Fuji action to come!

Analine: Sorry it was a little short, but as I had no idea when I'd be posting again I thought I'd leave it as it was. I'm very happy to see you liked how emotions were portrayed and there's certainly more of the same this chapter. Tezuka will eventually come around! Ha!ha! All good things come to those who wait!

DnKs Girls: Oh yes! I can hear you! Smirk. Tezuka and Fuji's love WILL overcome EVERYTHING and now, I have to go back to the soul society...

Stardust Angel: Hugs you back.

Alaena Flame Dragonstar: Fuji: one, Raidon: zero. Sound of Hikari being squished. Fuji: Smile.

Yoshikochan: I thought it was sweet too. Happy to see you enjoyed it.

Eien No Kaze: Oh yes, it's very important, as you will see!

Loanshark: And more angst because Fuji is VERY stubborn! I just love throwing little clues in here and there.

Ruji: Tezuka has marked Fuji, but is it a blessing or a curse? Read on!

Relinquished:B...B... Beloved. Here's another angsty chapter for you.

Kagome Girl 21: Great chatting with you tonight!

Reighost: Oy! Review No Justu!

Tristripe, Ruby Moon 17, and Chibi Mina 121: Waves! Hope your still with me! ( Dodges Mina's blow from fan. Twisted monk...)

WARNING: A mild form of religious discussion takes place. If this kind of thing offends, then do not read.

Disclaimer: Here we go again! NOT MINE, NEVER WILL BE! We all know who Prince Of Tennis REALLY belongs to now don't we?

" Blood And Shadows, A Mosaic of Darkness."

Chapter 2

Pattern 1: " A Sad Parting."

Part 2

Story: Tora Macaw.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rising from the bed the pair prepared, cooked, then sat down to eat their simple meal. All conversation was temporarily put aside, content to simply be in each others company as Tezuka dined on smoked eel and Fuji eagerly devoured a spicy noodle soup. When the captain of Seigaku insisted his lover relax while he took care of the dishes, a smiling 'Blood' all but forced him into his favourite chair then bustled off back to the kitchen; leaving the regal youth to stretch wearily out his legs and gratefully close his eyes.

Opening them as his lover returned, Tezuka eyed the steaming tea cup Fuji placed beside him then watched the youth sink into the chair opposite. Appreciatively inhaling the aroma of his own tea, the Tensai drank with a contented sigh. In the silence that followed, the honey-haired youth carefully observed his lover without being to obvious about it.

The disguised dragon lord sat in dignified relaxation; tea cup held lightly in one hand, the other holding a mystery novel taken from the low bookcase beside him. Beautiful eyes of hazel-gold moved about behind thin oval glasses as he read, catching reflections of the room's lighting with every small head movement. His rich golden-brown hair with its permanent wind swept look had the outward appearance of perfect health, but closer inspection revealed a loss of luster and with a start, Fuji suddenly noticed the beginnings of dark shadows slowly appearing under his lover's eyes and that the hand holding the book trembled slightly.

Fighting down an urge to gasp, Fuji could clearly see that for all of Tezuka's calm reassurances the Dracis Mortis Caveat was rapidly eating him up; devouring his life force in a way that would end it if not removed soon.

"Despite what Ryoma says..." he thought to himself as he drank the last of his tea, "...the king of all dragons isn't invulnerable and he could truly die from this condition. Mitsu! Can't you see how much I love you? I _must_ go with you! I just can't... I couldn't bare it if you died in Germany... alone."

Blinking back unshed tears that threatened to flow, he stared miserably at the carpet.

" Who is going to die alone?" Fuji's head snapped up as he wondered if he had accidentally spoken out loud. Eyes never leaving his book, Tezuka drained his cup; turned a page and spoke again. " What is it Echizen says?"

" Nothing Mitsu... It's nothing." Gazing directly at Tezuka, he briefly wondered how his lover had picked his carefully guarded thoughts out of the air then decided that now may be a good time to ask the questions that had been plaguing his mind ever since first learning what his captain truly was. Memories of that first meeting in primary school rose up to dance before his eyes as his mind effortlessly took him back in time.

It had been a junior tennis tournament, with both he and his brother competing together for the first time. He could still remember the way the cool breezes had tossed his hair and the smell of the cherry blossoms as the wind threw handfuls that curled about him as he served. His opponent had been a slender boy sporting oval glasses on a deadly serious face and unlike his previous rivals, this child had been a good cut above the ordinary; his hazel-gold eyes never once leaving the ball as he met each attack with cold efficiency. His own orbs narrowing to dangerous slits, Fuji had fought back with all his newly awakened strength. The victory had been a narrow one, but for the rising Tensai it had been first ever bitter taste of defeat.

Stalking up to the net, he shook hands as courtesy required and smiling with a chilling calm he had tried to intimidate his enemy by giving him a small taste of his powers as he attempted to squeeze the boy's hand. But in that very second of first contact, young Fuji had received one heck of a shock when not only was his sutble attack soundly rebuffed, but the huge shadow of a golden dragon had loomed into existence to tower over him. The scaled, winged creature had made no threatening moves and lasted only long enough to look at him sternly before fading away, leaving an awed 'Blood' to stand motionless as the other had strode off to the acclaim of the watching crowd.

A short time later, Fuji had proudly received his second prize trophy then tried to soothe away the pain in his younger brother's eyes as the older 'Blood' had soundly beaten him before hand. That had been the start of Yuuta's anger and Syusuke's obsession to be a champion. " One day dragon..." he had thought while gazing at the boy's back. "... I'll defeat you."

Returning to the present, he gazed over at that very same dragon as he opened his mouth to speak.

" Mitsu...where did you come from and how is it you have a "normal" human body?"

For a long moment Tezuka stared intently at the 'Blood', then closed his book to carefully lay it aside. Resting both arms on the supports, he briefly closed his eyes then met Fuji's serene smile as he gathered his thoughts.

" When the world was first formed... " he began quietly "... and the dinosaurs roamed the land, the celestials created the very first Hikari. His name was Jinnai or as my kind would say;_ Dra vencd vaydran_ ; The First Feather. It was he who created my shell using a very powerful earth magic. For fifty earth years I lay en'shelled, listening to the sound of his voice as he cared for me." Closing his eyes, Tezuka almost seemed to smile at the memory before looking at his lover to continue. " When I at last broke from my confinement, he bowed to me then declared I would be ruler over all those to hatch after me. But at first, there was just myself and Jinnai. Sometimes, even the great creator and a host of celestials would descend to walk with us."

Fuji was at once fascinated. " The great creator? As in.. a god?"

" If you wish to call him that." was the casual reply. " Humans all over the world give the creator different names or titles, but that matters little to creatures of nature. They are born, they grow. They mate, produce young and eventually die not caring at all for the beliefs humans hold dear and dragons Fuji, are no different." Waiting silently for the Tensai to mull over his words, Tezuka soon resumed his narrative. " Although I had Jinnai's company and that of the second Hikari, he could see I was lonely so the two of them created the second shell." Here, Tezuka paused to frown slightly. " From it came a dragon now known as Lucious Sliver Wings. One hundred years passed by, then came the hatching of the third shell. You know his name."

" Yes." answered Fuji with a nod. " Kabaji. You called him "Strong Claw" before Raidon..." he trailed off to grind his teeth over the Hikari lord's cruel punishment of his lover; the punishment Tezuka himself had asked for. " Is that his dragon name?"

" Yes, we all have names the Hikari gave us at birth. Mine is my greatest secret, but one day... I may tell you."

His true name! Fuji's mind whirled at the thought. He had known his captain only as a youth called Kunimistu Tezuka and if his lover were to reveal his birth name then Fuji strongly felt it would mean the dragon king's total acceptance of him. Feeling a little thrill of pleasure at that thought, he leaned forward to ask; " If they don't speak your name, what do the other dragons call you?"

Hazel-gold eyes twinkling behind their glasses, the captain replied solemnly; " They call me Tezuka."

Cerulean orbs flashed open, then closed as Fuji smirked over his lover's dry attempt at humour. " Saa.. I mean, when they call you Lord Dragon or King?"

Arms folded, the regal youth crossed his ankles then said in a faintly amused tone; " Determined to learn dragon speech Fuji? Very well then, let us begin." Leaning forward, he fixed the 'Blood' with his stern gaze then hissed and growled a short string of strange words. " _So munt tnykuh_... It means ' My Lord Dragon. Sometimes, the word _Gehk_ is added which means King. Other times I am called S_ekrdo kumt..._ Mighty Gold."

" I see." After trying them a few times, Fuji; with Tezuka's encouragement, managed to hiss them out correctly. Feeling playful, the honey-haired youth leapt to his feet then went down on one knee before him. Head bowed, he hissed _So munt tnykuh gehk _through his teeth in what he hoped was a formal manner.

Shaking his head, Tezuka reached out to draw his lover into his arms. " No.." he muttered affectionately into the 'Blood's' soft hair while kissing the crown of his head. "... dragon's don't rule humans, so I'm NOT your lord dragon king."

For all the statements stern delivery, Fuji saw Tezuka briefly smile at him as his eyes glowed with warmth. Sitting comfortably on his lover's lap, the Tensai almost purred at the hands caressing him as he asked his next question.

" Where did the other dragons come from?"

Recovering his usual dignity, Tezuka toyed with his glasses then idly stroked his partner's chest as he spoke.

" For the next two hundred years, there was only Lucious, Kabaji and myself. Many more Hikari, both men and women appeared. Children were born and we dragons had plenty of company. Together, they created the fourth and fifth shell. From the forth, hatched a little platinum." Pausing, Tezuka's eyes darkened at the memory. " It was a strange moment. The hatchling broke shell.. only for Jinnai to push us aside, gather our brother into his arms and vanish. Not one of my kind has seen him since and Jinnai wouldn't speak of him. Yet.. Fuji, when I "died" I met him. My platinum brother was waiting for me and it was he who sent me back."

" Thank the universe he did." muttered Fuji while snuggling into Tezuka's warm embrace. " You told me at the mountain that Jinnai disappeared."

" Yes." he replied gently as his lips brushed against Fuji's ear. " After the great battle of Thleer."

" And the other dragons?"

" Many Hikari worked together to create the great clutch." Tezuka answered quietly. " Many different coloured dragons with different abilitys sprang from those eggs and Jinnai decreed from that moment on, my kind were free to roam the Earth, mate and reproduce as we wished." Snorting a little, he made a bitter sound at how his kind were forced to live now.

Hands resting lightly around Tezuka's neck, Fuji nodded with compassionate understanding. " Saa... now tell me about your human self."

Slowly removing his glasses, Tezuka fixed Fuji with his naked gaze then raised his left hand to rub both eyes with index finger and thumb. In that quiet unguarded moment, Fuji caught a glimpse of his lover's terrible pain. Kissing him, he hoped to bring some relief to the dragon's ravaged body. Giving the youth a tired smile as their lips parted, Tezuka spoke again.

" I have this form due to the power of the Hikari. Angel folk always know when a human baby has lost its soul and will therefore be still born. But moments before such a birth, a dragon's soul is infused within to be born as a human infant. A ghoulish kind of existence maybe, but it's our only chance. To live free now is a terrible risk. Much as we desire it, this existence is safer."

" And what of demons and Hikari? Are they the same?"

"Demons and Hikari are different." Answered Tezuka while tenderly caressing Fuji's hair. " In their own realms, they reach a certain appearance then never age. But in the mortal realm they age as humans do, then regenerate back to young teenagers once they reach sixty or seventy earth years."

Stealing a quick kiss, Fuji's thoughts turned to the Seigaku Basilisk.

" What about Inui? He is over two thousand years old and doesn't look a day over seventeen."

" Ah. " Began Tezuka as hands dropped to rest lightly on his lover's thighs. " A basilisk can also regenerate. His human form will grow to fifty then reform as a young child of five. When that happens he must find a mythic family to adopt him but so far, he's had plenty of creatures willing to shelter him."

A new thought then occurred to the Tensai.

" What if a dragon is orphaned while a human child?"

" That dragon's Hikari guardian "Adopts" the child to take on the role of parent. Otherwise, he or she remains invisible to the humans raising it until the child is old enough to live alone. Then, the Hikari becomes a visible guardian once more."

Covering Tezuka's hands with his own, Fuji quietly asked about the others.

" Cat Lords, Moon Dogs and Mongoose spirits all live normal human life spans. Kaido is a naga, he'll live a thousand years." Stopping, Tezuka drew back his lips to bare his teeth. There was something very dragonish in the way his breath hissed and how he growled quietly as he yawned that made Fuji smile lovingly. Arms shaking as he stretched them, Tezuka glanced at his clock then grunted at the lateness of the hour. " We have talked long enough." he commented while giving the 'Blood' a light push. " Have a shower Fuji and we'll sleep. " I... we, have an early start tomorrow."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pleasantly warm from his shower and dressed in thick pyjamas, Fuji emerged from the bathroom to glare disapprovingly at the sight of Tezuka making a bed on the lounge. Without looking at the youth, he twitched the top rug straight as he firmly announced; " You'll sleep here." Striding firmly past the staring 'Blood' he disappeared into the bathroom. Lips curving into a conspiring smile, Fuji turned on his heel to stroll through a nearby doorway.

Emerging some twenty minutes later, Tezuka's gaze went straight to the lounge but no Fuji laid there. Thinking the Tensai was in the kitchen, the regal teenager made for his bedroom; only to freeze in the entrance. Fuji lay warmly tucked up on one side of his bed, a tender smile lighting up his face as he cocked his head to one side.

Wearily leaning against the door frame, Tezuka fixed Fuji with an annoyed stare as he asked; " What are you doing?"

Radiating pure innocence, Fuji chirped; " What do you think?"

Pushing off from the white painted wood, Tezuka sternly approached the bed then stood with his arms folded firmly across his chest.

" Fuji, no. It may not be safe. Go and sleep in the lounge."

Now the Tensai's brilliant blue orbs snapped open as he sat up to give his captain a challenging stare. " Not safe?" he queried calmly. " How so?"

Sitting down on the edge, Tezuka reached out to carefully brush strands of hair away from glittering irises before answering. " My passions may run away with me, and I don't want to hurt you. It's best if I sleep alone."

" Saa..." Tezuka almost winced at the quiet venom that dripped from the soft sound but smile returning, Fuji took both his lovers hands in his own. " Please do correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm certain you would have made love to me here in this very bed earlier if I hadn't hurt you... is that right?" Silence was the dragon king's only answer, but Fuji could see the admittance of truth lingering in his shadowed eyes. Pressing his advantage, the Tensai stroked the backs of Tezuka's hands as he softly spoke. " And your passions could have run away with you then hmmm? So what difference is there? Mitsu, I trust you. You could never hurt me, even by accident. You may deny your feelings, but I can hear your heart.. and you know it... don't you?"

A chill lanced down his spine as he realized his human lover could see so clearly what he had fought so hard to conceal. The words he needed to say formed on his lips, but his wild heart and untamed soul refused to allow escape. Shaking a little, he turned away. To admit his feelings now, in a language Fuji understood would all but bind the dragon to him and fearing possession he covered his anxiety with a mighty yawn. " After my recovery" he thought as he crossed the room to switch off the main light. " Maybe I can find the courage to tell him then." Frowning into the shadows, a new thought occurred; one that made him shudder. "But should he know now and should I die, he would be driven mad." Returning to the bed he peeled off his dressing gown. Fastidiously folding it, he carefully laid it aside while Fuji's open eyes glittered in the darkness.

Quietly resigning himself to what he hoped would be a peaceful interlude, Tezuka slipped into bed then drew the blankets about him.

Fuji instantly cuddled against him, only to notice at once there was something vastly different about his lover from their previous encounters. Tezuka's normal smoldering body heat had faded and to the smaller youth, his lover now felt abnormally cold. Hoping to warm him, Fuji placed his spread palm on his partner's chest to tenderly slide up and down it's length. The movement was soon followed by a side to side caress, then he slid his hand down to trace light patterns on his lover's flat abdomen. Pressing his body so it molded perfectly to Tezuka's side, he moved his roving hand down until it curved over a pyjama clad hip and his arm lay draped across his lover's body.

Several long minutes dragged by during which time Tezuka resisted the 'Blood's' gentle touch, but then his body relaxed as he gave in to Fuji's careful advances.

Murmuring sleepily, he slid his arms around the youth's slender body as he whispered; " Just let me hold you."

Nodding, Fuji gave his tired lover a gentle, lingering kiss then closed his eyes as he snuggled close with a contented sigh. Laying joyfully in his captain's embrace he soon fell asleep, but Tezuka lay awake for some time; his painful shoulder wed to thoughts of the evening's conversation weighing heavily on his soul.

Questions regarding his team mates life spans had only served to remind him of how truly short a mortal's time could be. Carefully brushing aside the hair covering the left side of Fuji's neck, Tezuka intently studied the mark now imprinted there. It was a circular pattern that seemed to pulse with its own eerie light that throbbed with a golden glow beneath the 'Blood's' smooth skin. Fading out as dry fingertips traced across it, Tezuka found himself regretting his action. He may have claimed Fuji as a potential mate, but as his life was just a single drop in the vast ocean of time, the dragon king found himself dreading what the future would bring.

The removal of the curse would be a simple matter, but the blood purge was a long, dangerous ritual that no dragon had ever survived before. " I'm sorry." he whispered into Fuji's ear as he held the 'Blood' close to his heart. " My passions _did_ run away with me and I should not have done that. It was... selfish of me. I may not return and marking you as I have, no one; be it mythic or human can have you." Kissing Fuji's brow, he murmured; " I only hope... you can forgive me for perhaps condemning you to a life of loneliness should I die."

Tightening his arms around the Tensai, Tezuka's breath caught in his throat as his chest heaved and he made a small, strangled sound like a sob. A chill prickled its icy way through his weakened system as intense pain fired its darts in his shoulder. Settling Fuji so the youth lay half across his chest, Tezuka was immensely grateful for his warmth as he sank into a restless, haunted sleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

" Echizen, I'm sorry."

A cold wind carrying the first breath of winter through the rustling leaves and the flowers dotting the long grass howled its way across a deserted cemetery, where two figures sat slumped in weary desolation. Brushing the tears prickling in his eyes away with the back of his hand, he gazed sadly at the old man beside him. His hair was still golden brown but streaked with slivery-grey as hazel-gold eyes shone with a misty light from behind oval glasses. Passing a trembling hand through his own shining black hair, Ryoma sniffed before allowing himself to be drawn into his great grandfather's loving embrace.

" I just can't believe... after soon long... he's gone." the youth croaked as the moisture filling his green-gold orbs became a salty flood that streamed down his young face. " When we soul bound, I thought... I had hoped, that..." Burying his face against Tezuka's chest, Ryoma cried his heartbreak.

For a long moment, the disguised dragon king held the slender teenager against him. Closed eyes opening, he then gazed sorrowfully at the headstone before them. Momoshiro Takeshi. Thanks to the aid of Fuji's powers, the bristle-haired mythic had been Ryoma's lover, best friend and soul mate for two hundred years. But where as Ryoma had retained his youthful looks thanks to his immortal Demi-Dragon blood, the mongoose spirit had grown, aged and finally died as a "normal" mortal human. His death had devastated the boy who didn't look a day over seventeen thanks to a recent regeneration; the second of what was to be many through out his enchanted life.

" The soul bind does not grant immortality." began Tezuka gravely. " You were lucky to have been Momo's mate for so long."

Easing away from the ancient dragon's embrace, Ryoma fixed him with a strangely determined look. " Mada, mada... I wish to go on being Momo's mate." he stated flatly. Drawing himself up, he stared straight into his grandfather's eyes. " Send me to his side."

Holding both of Ryoma's shoulders, Tezuka's own eyes widened with an expression of horror. "No.." he breathed as he tightened his grip. " You can't be serious! Echizen, I will not allow it!"

Twisting away from his elder, Ryoma's lips curled back; revealing sharp teeth as an angry snarl forced its way through the ridged barrier. " I have never been more serious! Let me find my own death or kill me yourself, it doesn't matter which. But I love Momo' too much to live forever without him!"

" Echizen..." he said gently as he took half a step forward. Yet he knew in his heart that words were lame and useless as not a single dragon or any mythic had been able to console him after the death of his beloved Fuji just over a year ago. He too had wished to surrender his life to Aion and the agony in his heart was still painfully fresh. But for the sake of his subjects and grandson he had forced himself to go on. Ryoma, he felt, must now learn to do the same. " ... the grief, I know.. it makes you want to die, but Momo' would not want you to lay down your life for him anymore than Fuji would want me to die for him... Echizen... " he gasped desperately as without warning the youth drew a razor sharp talon across his left wrist "...please listen..."

A grey cloud of swirling mist curled about the Demi-Dragon to lift him into its cool embrace and from within the foggy shroud, Tezuka could see Momo' emerging from the gloom to take his life mate in his arms. Crying out to his disappearing grandson, the dragon king abruptly found himself standing before a crumbling stone archway.

Several beings stood close by, their tall, willowy forms and faces hidden in a shadow as their eyes blazed against the black with sliver fire. Again, the cold mist twisted its way about him; almost fully concealing the roughly hewn structure in a thick white covering. Something moved in its center, then a figure stumbled into the open. At first, Tezuka stood motionless as his wondering eyes drank in the sight of the staggering human. Then, the obscuring mass of water vapour lifted to reveal a panting, shaken Fuji, streaked with blood and dirt. Uttering a low cry, the regal youth rushed forward to scoop his lover into his arms and crush him to his chest as tears of joyful relief streamed onto Fuji's radiant face.

Two large, dragonish wings unfurled from the smiling 'Blood's' back and as their lips met, the jubilant pair rose into the sky to forever cement their union.

Plunging into his partner's willing depths, he wondered at the Tensai's sudden forbidding expression. Abruptly, the sunny sky turned black as a squadron of Dark Hunters shot out of the ebony shroud to surround the couple in the center of a violently twisting tornado. Barely able to hear his lover's shouts above the howling winds, Tezuka released Fuji then transformed to his true self to fight. A huge shape loomed out of the storm to close its heavy jaws around his throat and while he grappled with his assailant, Aion appeared to lead an attack on the screaming 'Blood'.

Fighting to get away, Tezuka strained forward to protect his mate. But the bite of needle sharp, sword like fangs sinking into his jugular was cold and deep. Through a dim foggy haze, he saw his lover beat back the cruel Lyrium leader; only to fall at Raidon's hands as the Hikari drove the point of his sword through Fuji's back.

Tossing himself violently from side to side as his own life blood flowed, Tezuka cried his anguish... then jerked into wakefulness. Sitting up with an explosive cry, he spent a few moments staring wild eyed into the semi darkness of his bedroom as his ragged breath dragged in and out. Swallowing hard, his chest heaved a few times before he regained control of his shaking limbs to pass a trembling hand across his sweaty face. A dream, a nightmare. That's all it had been. Turning his attention to a waking Fuji, he quickly gathered the youth into his arms and held him close. Stroking his hair, he murmured reassuring endearments until the 'Blood' was soundly sleeping once more.

An upwelling of fierce emotion struck him with incredible force;" _These shadows I've seen must never become real!_." he thought as he glared up at his ceiling. " If there is a way to prevent those events I'll find it." Expelling his breath, he wished with all his heart Jinnai were present; for only he held the power to unlock Tezuka's one true ability, a talent the gold dragon alone possessed. But without his creator that power would lay dormant and there wasn't a single thing the mighty king could do about it. " But there is one thing I can do." he whispered to his sleeping lover. " I can return to you alive and lead the Mythic Brotherhood into a new age free of Raidon's oppression."

Turning his attention to his window, Tezuka noticed the first traces of dawn reaching its fiery fingers toward a star filled sky. For a few minutes, he held Fuji against him; his chin resting on the crown of the 'Blood's' head as his hands tenderly stroked the honey-haired youth's back. Laying him flat, Tezuka then slipped from the bed to kneel down beside his sleeping lover. He looked so innocent, like a young child and lovingly stroking a lax cheek the Seigaku captain began to speak in gentle, almost inaudible murmur.

" I'm sorry Syusuke, but here is where we must part." Seeing the Tensai's eyelids flicker, Tezuka called up the last of his failing powers. Covering Fuji's lips with his own, the ancient dragon let just enough of his natural magic flow into the youth so he slipped into a deep slumber with a small sigh. " Forgive me." Tezuka whispered again as he pressed his brow against his lover's own. " You'll sleep until midday." stroking the side of Fuji's nose with the tip of his own, Tezuka found he couldn't control the tremble in his voice. " Syusuke, you say you love me. Perhaps if I return.. no... _when_ I return, I can tell you the same." Laying the side of his face on the 'Blood's' chest, the regal youth peered at his lover through incredibly sad eyes. " But I'm afraid 'Blood'... afraid. Listen to me, the king of the dragons afraid of a mere human. But you're special Syusuke...I'm yours and you're mine. It's just, please don't love me too hard or cling to strong. I'm a wild animal at heart and must be free." Fuji's only answer to the quiet plea was a soft snore that made Tezuka smile through his tears. " I haven't told you what Pamujat pmuut means, because to say it along with the name of your species might trigger a soul bind and..." Easing himself back onto his knees, Tezuka hung his head as if ashamed. "...I'm not ready. But Syusuke..." he paused to take a shaky breath before leaning in to whisper faintly into Fuji's sleep induced deaf left ear. " It means "Beloved Blood." and to me, you are that one treasure of mine that all my kind are fabled to have." Kissing his lover softly, Tezuka rose then turned to stride swiftly for the bathroom.

Returning around ten minutes later, he quickly changed clothes then spent several long moments gazing down on the relaxed face of his lover. Reaching out his right hand, the back of Tezuka's index finger lingered on Fuji's cheek. With a final whisper of " Forgive me beloved." he paced slowly to the door, collected his suite case and paused in the doorway for a last look. " Wait for me." he thought; his mouth working in a silent "Goodbye." as he slipped through the opening, then closed the door carefully behind him.

In the peaceful quiet that followed, a glowing sliver light appeared over Fuji's forehead. Gaining in strength, it rose up to form a brilliant shining star that hovered over the sleeping youth's motionless form. Pulsing in time to the 'Blood's' heartbeat, it drifted toward the door to hang as though waiting. But as the minutes dragged by, the star lost its luster and seeming to sigh miserably as the one it sought didn't re-enter the room to join it, the glowing orb faded away; leaving a slumbering youth to snore gently as tears rolled unheeded from closed eyes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Honey-brown eyebrows twitched, followed by a restless head movement. His skull sliding against the pillow, Fuji muttered something intangible as his eyelids flickered. Muttering a sleepy complaint about the bright sunshine streaming in through partly open curtains, he stretched cat fashion as he lay on his side. Lips parting in a mighty yawn, the Tensai smiled dreamily then rolled over to reach for his lover. Encountering empty sheets, his closed eyes snapped open as he abruptly realized something was wrong.

His gaze drifting towards the door, Fuji's sharp in take of breath cut the air like a knife as he saw the large suitcase that had stood beside it was gone. Caught in a icy cold shaft of panic, his brain registered what his heart refused to believe and hardly hearing the sound of his own voice calling Tezuka's name, he catapulted out of bed to bolt blindly into the living area. Apart from the silent furniture, the room was empty and with the realization of the truth came a rush of dread wed to intense loneliness and bitter heart brake. After all his tenderness, all his almost loving behaviour of the night before; Tezuka, it seemed, had run out on him.

Feeling abandoned and betrayed, Fuji sank sobbing to the carpet where he lay until the first stars came out to welcome the evening.

Not even noticing the gathering twilight or the way his empty belly growled its hunger, all the Tensai was aware of was a stabbing pain in his heart as his tortured soul endlessly cried for his lost love.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

To be continued...


	45. Blood And Shadows 3

Greetings to all readers! Now, some of you have expressed concerns regarding Tezuka's fate and this little notice is to lay your fears to rest. You see gang, I'm going to play around with the time line and without blatantly giving too much away, the trip the boys took to the mountain to farewell Tezuka in the anime, will now take place in the fourteenth chronicle: " Return Of Dawn.", as a celebration of life. As for Momo' and Ryoma, here is a very small clue from the prophecy: _each mythic stands before him, their lives once more reviewed._ And, for one final teaser, the prophecy contained one tiny mistake in Yumiko's wording... can anyone figure it out? Smirk. Mind you, Yuuta and Syusuke DO reconcile... Read, Enjoy and Review! Questions by e-mail or MSN always welcomed.

Analine: Yes, it was sharing and bonding in a way that will eventually see Tezuka and Fuji together.

Evilchild666: Welcome to the Mythic Brotherhood! Well written? Blush.. I do make the odd mistake but if people are enjoying it, then I must be doing _something_ right. Ha,ha.

Jessmin: I also bid you welcome and thank you very much for your e-mail's.

Yoshikochan: Yes, Raidon did order that Fuji know nothing of Hikari and Mythics but his power is so strong he came to learn about them on his own. In this chapter, he finally meets his life time Hikari guardian. ( But then, he did meet him before and not know it.)

Kagomegirl21: More for you little sis!

DnKsGirls: Now, would I ever do something unrepairable to the boys? No way! Not going to happen! Cheese cake..YUM! Munch.. OOPS! Dying again.. go away Ichigo...

Alaena Flame Dragonstar: Nightmares? Poison will kind of do that to a dragon.

Eien No Kaze: The future? Well.. yes and no, but don't worry! No one will die.

Loanshark: The sliver light was Fuji's soul calling out to Tezuka's.

Relinquished: Ye' of little faith be calm. Sit back, relax and enjoy the angst before the happy ending! (fanfare of trumpets) Something will indeed be done.. smirk

Stardust Angel: Blink. Stares at screen. Wibble? Hmmm... O K...

Ruji: Get a cold shower ready for when Tezuka returns to his beloved Blood.. MUAHAHAHA!

A HUGE THANK YOU! To Chibi Mina 121 for all your hard work in research, my web site and helping me post my last chapter on your comp when Eiji threw a major fit!

Disclaimer: Now what should I write here? Can't think of anything witty or clever. OK: In a legal sense, I am a " Man of straw". I have no assets so there is no point suing me. I don't own any of this stuff but assert my moral "write" to create an interpretation on work which I admire. Raidon, some dragons and a bunch of assorted Hikari are mine.

" Blood And Shadows: A Mosaic Of Darkness"

Pattern 2

" Behind Blue Eyes."

Story: Tora Macaw

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Next morning, grim determination seized Fuji inits vicelike grip to drive out his grief stricken lethargy and replace it firm intention. Summoning a taxi, he rushed straight for the air port where he tried to trade his now expired plane ticket for the next available flight to Germany; only to be told his ticket was non-refundable nor exchangeable and lacking the funds to purchase another, his powers unexpectedly flared as his intense frustration mounted.

Suddenly confronted by a quietly exasperated youth whose eyes glittered with menace and body glowed with an unearthly light, the human woman attending boarding passes screamed in terror. It was the kind of impressively loud banshee screech that instantly turned every head in the place and despite Fuji's desperate attempts to calm her with the winning smile of the purely innocent, he quickly found himself surrounded by a horde of burly security guards accompanied by a quartet of sullen dogs that seemed strangely reluctant to get too close to the slightly built teenager.

Chased by the wondering gaze of a crowd of curious onlookers, the uniformed group swiftly hustled their prey out of the area and keen to be out of the mortal public eye, Fuji allowed himself to be frog marched to a holding room before launching into an escape bid. His powerful telekinetic abilities rising, he hurled five of his would be human jailers against a wall; effectively rendering them unconscious before turning his dangerous gaze on the three demons among them.

Flinging out a right arm, one of them knocked out the security cameras and safe from prying eyes, they morphed into their true forms.

" Take it easy 'Blood". One of them said quietly as he advanced; his hell hound snarling at his side as the normal dogs bolted for their lives. " We don't want to hurt you, we just want to ask questions."

Backed against a wall, Fuji curled his lip as his gleaming eyes darted between the mythic trio.

" We're not Dark Hunters." said another as he advanced on the Tensai's right. " But we have to do our job."

" You caused quite a scene out there." remarked the one woman of the group as she produced a pair of handcuffs. " The police will be here soon..."

" Police!" spat Fuji as panic surged in his blood. " NO! I haven't time to be arrested! The dragon king!" he barked desperately as flames appeared between the hell hound's teeth. " I have to get to him!"

" The great gold?" asked the woman as she paused to gaze at her captive thoughtfully. " He's dead, Raidon killed him. Now come! Don't fight us..."

Blue flame erupted around Fuji, its leaping tendrils driving the demons back with its intense heat. Baying, the hound released its own flame to clash against the 'Blood's' power. With a booming roar that shook the building to its foundations, Fuji's pyrokinesis thundered forth to blast them all aside and with his way clear, the slender teenager took to his heels.

Sprinting down the long corridors in way Inui would have been very proud of, the running 'Blood' knocked down two more guards then burst back into the main terminal. Fortunately, the masses of travellers were milling about in confusion as the word " Earthquake" echoed from person to person while airport staff murmured reassurance and not a single one them noticed a honey-haired youth stroll casually into their midst.

Once clear, he broke into an easy jog that took him down the long road leading to the highway. Reaching a deserted bus stop, he sank wearily onto the seat to stare longingly at the sky. "If only I had wings." he sighed, envious of the birds that soared before the clouds. " I would fly to you. Tezuka, why? Why did you leave like you did?"

Shoulders slumping, Fuji began to shake as tears welled up in his eyes. Distraught over his lack of success to gain a new plane ticket, he gazed dejectedly at his foot wear. Wondering if another dragon would help him if he asked, the Tensai failed to notice the approach of a familiar car until it crunched to a halt before him and a caring female voice spoke through a lowered window.

" Syusuke, come home."

Lifting his head, he spent several long minutes just gazing despondently at his sister before heaving himself to his feet then slinking like a whipped dog into her car. Sitting in stony silence, Fuji spent a long time glaring at the glove compartment before finally speaking in a dull, flat voice.

" You knew.. didn't you? You knew he would leave me behind and you didn't tell me. Why?"

Wincing at the venom in his tone, Yumiko reached out to gently touch her quietly seething brother's shoulder.

" Because it would have been pointless to have told you. I could foresee you would have still gone to him last night anyway, so I felt it was best to let you find out for yourself."

Nodding at that undeniable truth, the Tensai forced himself to ask the question he dreaded most.

" Saa... and will he come back?"

" I don't know." sighed the future sight 'Blood' as she fixed her eyes to some distant place visible only to herself. " All I see is blood and shadows. Syusuke; It's like looking at a mosaic of darkness laying on the bottom of a river, all muddy and intangible whenever I try to grasp it. The future shifts constantly in the currents my brother, and you may yet play a vital role in his salvation. Be patent and let the events to come speak for themselves."

Falling back into brooding quiet as he pondered his sister's words and the demons belief that Tezuka was dead, Fuji clung to one final hope; the prophecy of his birth, the last line from the word map of his life. " And he shall stand bound to the gold, forever as his mate." It was, but a thin reed waving unsteadily in an uncertain wind; yet the Tensai reached out a trembling hand to hold it tight against his heart.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was 9.25am by the large round clock surrounded by flashing lights and a multitude of boarding notices. Crowds of milling people moved about, some glancing up as it ticked over to 9.26am; just as a messy haired, regal looking youth passed beneath. Dragging his large, wheel based suitcase behind him, Tezuka stared resolutely ahead as he strode through the bustling hive of airport activity.

Passengers with friends and relatives milled about restlessly as they traded jovial farewells, while lovers about to be parted sought the sanctuary of quiet corners.

Seeing them instantly sent a stab of wistful yearning through his heart and wishing he was back home, in bed and holding a naked Tensai against him, Tezuka ruthlessly clamped down on his sorrows to acknowledge the presence of his friends.

Standing beside Ryuzaki near the entrance leading to the boarding area, Oishi greeted the disguised dragon king with a sad smile.

" Tezuka..." he began, his green orbs darkening with concern as he noticed the haunted look in his captain's shadowed eyes. " ...are you alright? You're very pale." Laying a hand carefully on the proud youth's right shoulder, he passed what healing energy his human form would allow to his friend.

" Thank you." Tezuka said quietly as some colour returned to his cheeks. Nodding sagely, he addressed his next words to both companions. " The kanto tournament has just begun, but tennis is the least of your worries now." Turning to Ryuzaki, he instructed her to keep a close eye on the mythics under his care as Kabaji would protect the dragons of their clan. Satisfied with her reassurance, the regal teenager met Oishi's steady gaze. " The Brotherhood has never been so vulnerable. Never let your guard down."

" Gold," whispered Ryuzaki as she leaned in, then resumed a conversational tone. ".. do you think Kabaji intends to fight silver wings alone?"

" Don't try to stop him." warned Tezuka as he noticed her grim expression. " The silver's crimes warrant action and I know the bronze can win."

" Everyone has to lose sometime." she muttered while firmly folding her arms over her chest. " Pray he doesn't as you cannot help us if he does."

Closing his eyes, Tezuka voiced a low hum as he nodded gravely. Hazel-gold orbs then peeling open, he glanced up at the announcement for passengers boarding the 10am flight to Germany to proceed to the entry gate. " Oishi, Ryuzaki.." he said authoritatively as he adjusted the bag slung over his shoulder. " ..take good care of my grandson and most importantly, please take care of Fuji. He will need... much understanding. Don't be hard on him, but make sure he keeps up his training."

" Of course." reassured Oishi with a sad smile. " We'll protect him with our lives."

" Yes." replied Tezuka as he turned away to eye the small crowd of disguised Hikari mingling easily with their fellow travellers.

" He will be well protected." said Ryuzaki, laying a gentle hand on Oishi's shoulder as the dragon king past through the gates to vanish from sight. " No enemy will be able to approach and with so many guardians on board the plane itself, it could lose every engine and still stay in the air!"

" That's not what worries me." answered Oishi with a despondent air. " It's the blood purge."

" Me too." agreed Ryuzaki with feeling.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

From across the crowded terminal, two orbs of glittering ice watched the dragon king with intense hatred. Seeing him turn and head for the escalators, the watcher made his move. Never before had his hated enemy been so open to attack and even if it caused him exposure to the humans, Lucious was not about to let this chance slip away. Dodging easily among the crowds thronging the immense hallway, he cloaked himselfwith his mind shields as he closed in; razor sharp, cruel claws emerging from his human fingertips. " Quickly.." his mind screamed at him as his heart raced from anticipation. " ...one strike, one lightening fast swipe of my talons and I'll be rid of him forever!" Hissing through clenched teeth, his blue eyes blazed with madness as he roughly barged between two women then knocked over a childduring his charge.

Hearing the angry cries of the humans and the distressed wail of their youngster, the Hikari surrounding Tezuka instantly closed ranks around him as they turned to seek out the cause of the disturbance. Baring his dragon fangs, Lucious momentarily jumped behind a wall of milling humanity then stalked from their midst; his hands raised for a killing blow as ice particles formed between his teeth. " I have you now!" he snarled as he prepared to spring.

Without warning, a sharp buzzing rang within his skull that set his belly churning and his senses a flame as his exposed teeth began to pulse with an eerie silver light. " _No!"_ he roared within as he stood frozen in place, torn between attacking the helpless gold and answering a far more urgent, primitive call. " Why now?" his brain cried in frustrated anguish. " Of all times, why _now?_ Curse you!" His held breath leaving him in an explosive hiss of pure loathing, Lucious whirled about to gallop for the nearest exit and once clear of prying eyes he vanished into thin air.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Roaring, stomping her huge feet, the white female strutted before her admiring suitors with her head held high. Wings lifting then lowering in a pre-flight display to show her unpredictable mating readiness, she sneered at the seven males awaiting her launch with an expression of smug superiority. They wanted her, would fight for her and she knew it. Thoroughly enjoying the attention, she lifted her tail then roared her defiance. Never one for making it easy for her potential lovers to earn their pleasures, she swaggered arrogantly; her snowy wings raised as she reared onto her hind legs to glare fiercely skyward. Perhaps _this_ time, she would be lucky and _he_ would not come for her as he had done in the past. Forefeet thudding down, she hissed as she strode straight toward the rutting males.

Their senses reeling as the temptress passed between them, a large blue spread his right wing over her in a gesture of claim. But his challenge was met with defiance as the others jostled to cover the female, resulting in a short lived squabble that ended when the female rubbed her sinuous body along side that of a hissing green. Pleased with her acceptance, the emerald scale spread his wings across her; his tongue extending to caress the side of her throat. Suddenly, his contented hum turned to a surly growl as he stepped back to distastefully stare at the base of her neck. A light had flared there, a circular one that pulsed with a silvery glow and caused him to resentfully back away. Noticing the mark, the other males snorted with alarm as they too moved back on stiff legs; making the female throw back her head and howl her frustration.

_He _had done it, _he_ had marked her and in doing so, he had suddenly made her less than desirable in the eyes of her suitors as she had unexpectedly become unmateable. Desperate to breed, she spread her wings then swung her tail aside as she sprayed her tempting odor beneath their noses; the rich, heady smell overcoming the reluctance of a red scaled youngster as he extended his wings toward her. Just as he was about to lay claim, the air was spilt asunder by a blood curdling screech that caused the fire scale to bolt and the others to crouch nervously as the female whimpered her distress.

Angling out of the clouds, a huge silver dragon descended at high speed. Swooping low, he flipped his mighty wings to land lightly then stalk towards the female. His feral, blue eyed gaze never leaving her face he opened his mouth to display gleaming fangs; lit up swords for teeth that throbbed in perfect harmony with the sliver pulse now flashing brightly against her scales. Seeing how the glowing matched beacons seemed to call out to each other, the males immediately gave up their prize; their heads lowered in abject submission in the presence of their conqueror.

Her huge body tense, her talons digging into the soil beneath her, the female waited fearfully for her mate to claim her. Strutting around her, Lucious smirked with savage triumph as he spoke in a tone dripping with menace. " So... _so.._." Abruptly shoving his face with inches of hers, the sliver glared until the white dragon was thoroughly cowed. " You thought you could mate without me. Is that right?" Swallowing hard, the female stared to stammer an apology but long teeth snapped like a steel trap just shy of her nose bringing about an instant silence. " You're mine." he snarled savagely. " I marked you." Raising his voice, Lucious bellowed at his brethren. " Pure Snow ... _is mine!_ Mine alone!" His mane of white hair hackling between his horns, his brutal growl set his audience grovelling before his might. Fully satisfied that none would dare to interfere, he seized the back of the female's neck with his teeth then reared up to throw his forelegs over her. Holding her shoulders so hard his talons pierced between her scales to draw blood, he pressed his hindquarters against her own to once again rob her of the pleasures of a mating flight.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Having satisfied his own lust, the sliver snored away the afternoon; completely ignoring his mate's despondent cries near by. He knew he had humiliated her and the mating would produce no eggs, but it mattered little to Lucious as his anger at losing his chance for vengeance ate away at his black soul. Frowning in his sleep, he remembered how the gold had fought him and how the dazzling creature had permanently ruined his left wing. He had hoped to destroy him for the maiming once he was fit enough to fight again, but the gold had departed for other lands; leaving the silver to nurse his rage, his hatred becoming an all consuming need for revenge that grew as an icy cancer on his heart.

Driven almost to the brink of insanity, Lucious had inflicted a cruel retaliation by marking _Drabine chuf_ as his own then he had ruthlessly aided the Dark Hunters to dispose of his enemy's children once they had hatched. Woken out of his half formed dreams of blood and killing by the sobs of the white, he lashed her into silence with his tail before gazing grimily into the distance. " Soon.." he thought viciously "... the gold will be dead, the bronze as well. Then, I will rule all dragons and we shall rule all mythics."

Staring miserably at her mate while licking the blood from her wounds, the while female whimpered softly at the silver's savage expression as she wondered with dread just what terrible thoughts were now going on behind blue eyes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Far away, another set of deep blue orbs opened to stare harshly at a beige painted wall. He had felt it, a danger to his lover that had quickly passed as though the threat was too distant to be dangerous; yet it remained none the less, a feeling that prickled at the back of his neck and refused to leave. Seizing his pillow, Fuji hurled it against the wall as he seethed with a cold, quiet anger. Disgust at how Tezuka had so casually left him was steadily creeping in to over run the sorrow in his heart, but the love he felt for his captain still held the fortress that beat back his despair.

Confused and lonely, the 'Blood's' thoughts turned to the "purging" his lover was about to endure. It had sounded so risky, a terrible danger that Tezuka may not survive and leaping to his feet, Fuji was abruptly consumed by an overwhelming need to rush straight to the dragon's side. Balling his fists, his body grew ridged as his mind opened in a call for assistance.

A faint popping sound, followed by a rustling of large feathered wings whispered in the quiet behind him. Turning, Fuji found himself face to face with a golden eyed Hikari he remembered from Tezuka's trial. Tall, blond haired, he had been the one who had first come for him that terrible night then held him back as Raidon inflicted the curse on his lover. Cerulean orbs peeling open, the 'Blood' peered at his visitor through half lidded eyes as he spoke.

" Take me to Tezuka."

Seeming to drill holes in him with the force of his imperious gaze alone, the angel man answered in a firm, if somewhat flat tone.

" Direct, aren't you?"

Not inthe mood for word games, Fuji's eyes glittered as he took a step forward. " Take me to Tezuka or stop wasting my time, he needs me." Lifting his head, he gave the Hikari a challenging look as his hair briefly rose then fell from a breeze of his own creation.

Only mildly impressed by the unearthly display, the angel folded both arms and wings as he responded with a challenge of his own. "And if I don't?" Gazing directly into those dangerous gleaming orbs, he snorted lightly. " What do you propose to do? Kill me?"

The honey haired youth stared back, his teeth almost grinding in his frustration as he forced himself to be calm. Clearly, threats were wasted on this being and cocking his head to one side, Fuji tried a different tact. " Please.." he asked quietly as his smiling mask slipped into place. " ... take me to Tezuka."

" No."

" No?" replied the Tensai as a hint of quiet menace crept back into his tone. " Just like that, you flatly refuse me?"

" Yes." long golden hair swayed to one side. " I do."

" Saa.." growled Fuji sulkily as he deliberately turned his back. " Then leave."

" Not yet." White-blue robes making a faint swishing sound as he moved, the Hikari crossed the room to stand behind the fuming youth. " We have much to discuss."

" I've nothing to say to you." answered Fuji without looking as he gathered his powers for another call. " If you are not willing to help me, then leave me alone."

" A human... in love with a dragon." Stated the heavenly being. " Inconceivable, but happening before my eyes." Turning to give his guest the full blast of his slivery-blue eyes, Fuji merely glared; his hair drifting out from his skull as his visitor spoke on. " Do you wish to know why he left you?" Seeing the 'Blood' drop his gaze to stare off to one side, the Hikari gave a sharp nod. " It was to protect you."

Fuji's head shot up, his lids down. " Protect me?" Even with his eyes closed, the Hikari could feel the blazing daggers of doom boring into him as the youth stared in a mixture of anger and disbelief. " From what?"

" From himself."

A light, silvery chuckle floated from the 'Blood's' smiling lips, its venom filling the air with the chill of an approaching blizzard. " Saa.." Lifting a dismissive hand, Fuji again told the angel to go away.

" I can see you don't understand Syusuke."

Wincing a little as his guest spoke his first name, Fuji opened his eyes once more. " Who are you? How do know my name?"

" I am Kagayakuyuki." replied the other flatly. " I have been your guardian since before you were born."

Lips twitching slightly at the mouth full that was the Hikari's name, the Tensai gave him a smile dipped in vinegar. " Yuki. Then why haven't I seen you before?"

" Lord Raidon decreed our existence be kept from you." he answered as Fuji's eyes turned dark.

" _Him!_." the youth spat with intense hatred. " Don't speak his name."

The Hikari shrugged. " As you wish."

Glaring at his visitor, Fuji experienced a brief flash of memory from the time he was young. Often, he had felt as if he were being watched and occasionally, he could just make out the form of someone standing beside him out of the corner of his eye. But it always vanished if he tried to look at it straight and hearing the Hikari's explanation, those shadows of his past became clear. Losing patience, he drew himself up as his cold expression was highlighted by the swaying of his hair. " If you aren't here to help me, why did you come?"

Unintimidated, Kagayakuyuki met Fuji's hostility with cool indifference. " To explain to you what the dragon could not."

Lifting an eyebrow, Fuji prompted more with a annoyed; " Go on."

" He wanted to protect you. Not from physical harm, but injury to your soul."

The honey-haired youth voiced a sharp, bitter laugh void of all humour. " You're not making sense." he muttered scornfully. " Tezuka would never hurt me."

" Intentionally.. no." remarked the Hikari in the same flat tone he had started with. " But by baring his soul he risks you loving too hard or clinging too fiercely. He would begin to feel suffocated and would therefore push you away out of fear." Leaning forward so Fuji's surprised face reflected in a pair of golden orbs, the angel man fixed his listener with a stern gaze. " He wouldn't feel compelled to explain and that would hurt you. Am I correct?"

A half formed memory of Tezuka telling him something like that rose out of the deepest recesses of his mind to hang before him. Struggling to remember just when his lover had told him, Fuji sighed as he failed to recall. Sitting down on the edge of his bed, he gazed up at the tall winged man standing proudly before him. " Yuki, I thought Tezuka knew me better than that. I would never cling to him or suffocate him. But yes, I would feel hurt. Tell me Hikari, what is he so afraid of?"

" He fears for his freedom 'Blood'. He fears you would demand he remain human and curb him of his wild yearnings. A dragon is a free spirit..."

" Free!" barked Fuji as he sprang to his feet. " Free? With your kind oppressing his kind?" clenching his fist, he muttered; " Don't make me laugh. What kind of "freedom" does he have hmmm?" Kagayakuyuki started to answer, but an enraged Fuji swiftly cut him off. " I'll tell you what freedom he has! He has the freedom of a curse in his shoulder, the freedom to live in fear of his life and be forced to travel to..." Clamping his jaw shut, Fuji abruptly realized he may be betraying his lover in an unguarded moment of careless anger.

Yet the blond Hikari didn't even so much as blink at Fuji's frosty rage. " The mighty gold has spread a rumour of his death and is flying to Germany as we speak, to seek out the only female of the five nobles. She human, will remove the curse and should he survive the blood purge, he will return to seek his revenge."

Fuji was thunderstruck. "_At least that it explains the demons" _He thought before speaking out loud . " How?... how do you know? Tezuka is keeping it secret."

Full lips briefly twitched on the dead pan face as golden eyes shone with a faint trace of amusement. " I do believe he himself has told you that not all of us agree with the curse. I just happen to be one of them Syusuke and soon I shall join him to pledge my protection."

Reaching out, Fuji gripped the Hikari's arm as he pleaded with quiet desperation. " Then if you are going to him, take me with you."

Covering the youth's hands with one of his own, the Hikari allowed an expression of sorrowful regret creep into his eyes and his voice. " That human, I cannot do. Syusuke..." he added gently at the teenager's bleak, lost look. " ...the gold had no desire for you to see him die should the purge fail and..." laying a hand on the Tensai's head Kagayakuyuki said seriously; "...unfortunately that has happened before."

" What is the blood purge?" Fuji asked in a rush. " Please, Yuki... I must know."

" It is... difficult to explain." Moving away to stare out the window at the late afternoon sky, the Hikari lifted his wings as he faced Fuji to explain. " It involves blood and fire, shadows and magic. A great deal of chanting and a surrendering of..." breaking off, his narrow eyes widened at Fuji's look of shocked dismay. All colour had drained from his face, leaving him trembling violently as his voice left him a in tortured, strangled whisper of despair.

" Blood and fire." Moaning, he covered his face with his hands. Concerned, the Hikari guided the despondent teenager over to his bed then frowned as Fuji bonelessly sat on it; his shoulders slumping as his body shook. He knew of it, the terrible thing the angel man spoke of, for ever since he had been very young he had seen it in his dreams; a great cavern all red and orange as it glowed with flickering flames that cast dancing shadows on stark white walls of rock. Huge figures crouched within those fires, but Fuji had never been able to see them until now; the shapes of dragons squatting in a tense ring as Tezuka's vast true form lay twitching in the center of the chanting circle. Fountains of crimson spray lifted then fell in a dark, glittering curtain of life fluids as a horrific screech rang out. The vision had always faded at that point, but Fuji had never once been able to wake up from that nightmare without a feeling of utter desolation.

Clinging to the Hikari as his blue orbs stared wildly ahead while his ragged breath dragged in and out, Fuji trembled from a deep, bitter cold that rose from his very soul. In a rush of terrified understanding, Fuji realized his lover's reluctance as his churning mind fearfully excepted Tezuka's reason's for leaving as he had done and almost bordering on hysteria he all but forced himself to be calm. If Tezuka could calmly go off to face an uncertain future, then he too could quietly face adversity. Yes, he had to be strong he firmly told himself, for Tezuka's sake.

Feeling the human relax, Kagayakuyuki slid his index finger beneath Fuji's chin to gently lift his face then gaze into his eyes.. and almost lose his composure at what he saw lurking there. It had lasted only a fleeting moment, but he knew with absolute certainty what he had seen; the extremely rare sliver fogging of the iris that was a soul bound denied and striding back to the window, he glared fiercely at the soaring clouds.

" You had better live dragon." he thought darkly, his spine shuddering at the terrible thought of Syusuke eventually wasting away as his soul slowly died from the lack of its mate.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sunlight glancing off a huge metal body, the passenger jet slipped beneath a glowing sea of clouds to pass swiftly through the ranks of cumulous then angle into a steady decent as it approached the runway. Within the spacious interior, passengers stirred in eager anticipation of a safe landing and the two women seated either side of a dozing, messy haired teenager traded a nod before one of them leaned in to wake their sleeping charge. " Tezuka," the white haired woman said gently. ".. we're here."

Eyes peeling open, Tezuka blinked owlishly as he muttered a sleepy; " Fuji?" Meeting a pair of emerald eyes framed by snowy hair he grunted softly before quietly apologising for his mistake. Heaving his sluggish body upright, he replaced his glasses on his noseto take stock of his surroundings. A pair of soft footed, efficient hostesses walked between the double rows of well padded chairs as they thanked their passengers and hoped they would enjoy their time in Germany. Twisting in his seat, Tezuka glanced about at his many unearthly escorts scattered throughout the humans then turned his attention to his window. Bright sunshine was streaming in with the promise of a fine day and as the plane touched down, he felt a new tremor of anxiety run through him. Soon, he would be seeing an old friend for the first time in over a thousand years; his hazel-gold orbs darkening at the reason why.

Leaving the plane, he stared grimily ahead as he passed through customs then strode purposely through the terminal. Sensing the presence of his own kind, he followed his entourage through the milling crowds to a smiling young woman's side.

" Sire." she said quietly, her chestnut pony tail swaying with her movements as she gave a sight bow. " It's been a long time."

Nodding, he indicated she lead the way as silently thanked his Hikari guardians and sighed sadly within. He had only been on German soil for around thirty minutes and already he found himself sorely missing a certain cerulean eyed Tensai more than he had ever thought was possible.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Returning to school the following day, the first person Fuji saw was Oishi as he stood waiting for the Tensai by the gates. Pushing away from one side the structure, he held out a worried hand. " Fuji." he said softly, unable to fully control the anxious whine in his voice. " Are you.. OK?"

Head cocking to one side, the 'Blood' gave his friend a cheerful, closed eye smile. " Of course." he purred as he voiced a light, silvery laugh. " I'm fine Oishi."

Forest green eyes glittering, the Seigaku vice captain responded with a firm nod. " I have news. Tezuka, has arrived safely."

If Fuji felt anything at all regarding the announcement, he gave no outward sign as he abruptly turned to stride purposely into the building. As it was every morning, the hallways were filled with noisy, excited students as they geared up for a new days learning. Paper planes sailed between class rooms as freshmen stood about in giggling groups, while older girls formed hunting packs to calmly assess the hordes of unsuspecting male prey as they strode past. Those aware of mildly evil female intentions strutted like peacocks for their benefit and strolling straight through the center of the lively chaos, Fuji completely ignored them all.

Approaching his locker, he noticed Takashi retrieving a few files from his own. Stuffing them into his bag, the shy teenager suddenly spied his audience of one. "Fuji!" he began quietly as his left hand rose to nervously rub the back of his neck. " Ah.. how..." Unexpectedly falling silent, his jaw snapped shut; his normally warm brown eyes turning hard as though someone had flicked a switch. Wondering at his team mates odd behaviour, the Tensai glanced towards his friend's empty hands and failing to see a racket, Fuji eyed the young Mythic staring at his neck in open puzzlement.

" Takashi san.." he started to say, only to be cut off by the disguised dragon blowing a thin jet of smoke from his nostrils.

Glaring off at some distant point, the brown-haired teenager then stalked away with a surly mutter of; " I can't speak to you." leaving a pondering Fuji to mull over the youth's weirder than normal off a tennis court manner.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

To be continued...

If any one out there knows the (human) name of Tezuka's doctor, please let me know. I have the coaches name, but watching the anime and researching the name failed to enlighten me. Sigh.

More drama soon to come!


	46. Blood And Shadows 4

To begin with, I must send a HUGE thank you to Chibi Mina 121. As Tezuka's doctor does not appear to have a name, I decided to give her one. Hunting through several name ideas, it was Mina who came up with one I really liked and our copper dragon friend's "human" name was born! Bit of a tennis in joke with the name, but I feel it fits her well. Thanks again Mina San! Minnasan.. cough..

Go away David, your time in this fic IS coming! Heaven help the readers... The puns! Errrrr...

REVIEWS! (Fanfare of trumpets)

Yoshikochan: Yes, the female demon's line was mean, but also explained. Syusuke needs wings (grin) Lucious; oh yes! VERY nasty. As for Kagayakuyuki, I wanted a "Mr Spock" type of Hikari with a jaw breaker name that Fuji at once cut down to "Yuki." Smart boy that Fuji...

Faey-of-fiction: Thank you for the REALLY GREAT review! Tezuka's wake up and indeed, the whole first chapter was to set the stage for everything else and Kabaji really needed a secret personality to keep him from being boring. As the anime itself hints at them having unearthly powers, I thought I'd just high light them. Tezuka makes a great king and is the main focus here.

Chachiri No Da: Hands you some of my own "Down With Silver" picket signs. Smirk. As you'll see in this chapter, Momo' has a mark too! However, as Ryoma is only part dragon it doesn't have the same impact as Fuji's, plus.. Momo's mark his hidden by his clothes. (ever notice how some characters seem to cringe when he throws an arm around them?)

Alaena Flame Dragonstar: Fuji was confused alright! Ah yes..rubs hands together.. Fuji at the airport. He can be rather dangerous at times! Hope this update is soon enough! LOL. I try to update _at least_ once a week.

Kagome Girl21: Read on little sis and thanks for your offer of help. That chant is giving me writers headache... still, its developing quite nicely!

Chibi Mina 121: Thanks again for all your help! COMPS! Sheesh! Next up: PLENTY!

Loanshark: Takashi is upset, but things are about to be resolved...

Relinquished: Thank you for answering my doctor question.. it is greatly appreciated. As for Takashi, I have given a full explanation in this chapter and I hope you enjoy!

DnKs Girls: And MORE drama! Happy to see you guys are still enjoying this!

Ruji: SMUT! Well... at least a little... Thanks for all your great review comments!

Disclaimer: looks around. Addresses my many P.O.T banners on walls and speaks to plushies. " Are you guys mine yet? No? Oh well...": Looks like I can't have everything...

WARNING!

Fuji and Momo' have some HOT memories of their lovers.. if you don't like... DON'T READ!

Flames belong ONLY in a dragon's mouth. Those who attempt to mimic this ability will be ignored! (and deleted) so don't waste your time...

"Blood And Shadows: A Mosaic Of Darkness"

Pattern 3

" Best Of Friends"

Story: Tora Macaw.

-.-.-.-.-.--.-.--.-.-

The shrill sound of the bell signaling lunch sang its strident song with and an accompaniment of groans, sighs and much scrapping of chairs from his fellow students, Fuji rushed from class grateful for the distraction. Coupled to Takashi's strange behaviour had been the irritating, if not down right disturbing antics of the red head seated to his right all morning. At first, the young Cat Lord had greeted his friend in his usually cheerfully manner as he flopped into his seat. But then his jaw had unhinged, his deep azure eyes going big and round for a moment before clamping his mouth shut; large orbs positively sparkling with merriment as he turned his fascinated attention to their teacher.

Class commenced with role call, Eiji failing to answer as he twitched about in his seat; completely lost in world of his own as his brows furrowed, his lips opened, closed, then twisted as a low chuckle escaped them and his shoulders shook. Caught up staring at the incredible range of expressions contorting the acrobatic youth's features, Fuji missed a question fired at him then spent the rest of class blatantly ignoring his quietly giggling team mate. Yet, such a thing was hard to do when the red head suddenly took to gawking at his neck as though it had started screening R rated movies.

Once clear of their cage, he had finally given in to whatever had been eating him up and collapsing red faced against the wall, Eiji burst into very loud, highly amused _laughter._ Casting his friend a frigid glare, the 'Blood' trotted up the hall to seek the sanctuary of the roof top.

Bursting through the door he wasn't surprised to see Ryoma all ready installed, but what did set an uneasy feeling thrumming throughout his belly was the Demi-Dragon's long hard stare coupled to a conspiring smile as green-gold eyes glittered knowingly.

Highly annoyed, Fuji decided enough was enough. " What's wrong with everyone?" he demanded in his quietly menacing way. " Have I grown horns or have my eyes changed colour?"

Ryoma's first reply was a smug grin. " Have you looked at your neck this morning Fuji sempei?"

A questioning hand lifted to the left side of his neck as memories of Tezuka biting him there tumbled untidily through his mind.

" Saa... no, I haven't."

" Then I'd look if I were you." broke in a new voice behind him. Arms loaded down with a large variety of food, Momoshiro strode past him to hand some of the packages to his life mate. " That's one hell of a dragon hickey you've got!"

" Dragon... hickey?" Fuji asked softly, his expression clearly confused.

" Hoi! Hoi!" rapped out Momo' as the 'Blood's' face slowly became forbidding. " Don't take it the wrong way!" Eyes twinkling with mischief and love, he gazed adoringly at Ryoma before returning his full attention to the side of Fuji's neck. " It just Tezuka's little message of; "Hands off, this 'Blood' is mine"... you see?"

" Saa... I guess." Fuji answered. Abruptly, he whirled about to stalk down the stairs then stride ferociously out the main door.

Encountering Inui sitting on the sloping lawn as he idly wrote in his data book, Fuji sat down beside him to bluntly announce; " Tezuka bit me."

" You wont get rabies." was the absent minded reply as the pen started to scratch frantically against the paper. " Congratulations on becoming his mate."

Glaring into space, Fuji muttered darkly; " He left me. I understand why now, but he still left me. I'm.." looking down, he sighed, "...not his mate."

" This..." said Inui firmly while producing a small mirror from his sports bag, " ...says you are."

Hesitantly, Fuji reached for the offering then held it up so his own face reflected in the silver surface. Angling the object to show his throat, the Tensai stared at the image intently. His skin was as it always looked; pale, delicate and somewhat.. feminine in its appearance. Snorting lightly, he mumbled; " I see no difference."

Inui's lips twitched into a smirk. " You will." Standing, the juice fiend moved around behind Fuji then shocked the life out of him by wrapping both arms about his shoulders. Pressing his lips against the shell of the startled youth's right ear, the human disguised Basilisk hissed lightly. " Take a look now."

Lifting the mirror once more, Fuji held it in a slightly trembling hand as his cerulean orbs flashed open. There, halfway between the center of the side of his neck and the start of his shoulder, a golden glowing circle had appeared. Touching it lightly with wondering fingertips, he turned to follow Inui with his eyes as the spiky-haired youth sat in front of him once more.

" Inui.. can anyone.. see this?"

" Only mythics and then only those closest to you." he replied while writing up his data. " Humans can't see it, but if one tries to lay claim to you or you attempt to flirt with them, lets just say.. your mate mark becomes an interesting repellent."

Head tipping to one side, Fuji raised a slender eyebrow as his normally smiling lips turned down. " How so?"

" See those human girls?" answered Inui while indicating them with his chin. " Go flirt with him.. you'll soon see what I mean."

Wondering if he had somehow temporarily lost his sanity, Fuji ignored his friend's happy mutter of "Good data." to stride across to them. Never in his life had he felt anything towards females, but upon reaching them, he flung a hand out to support himself against a wall as he had seen other boys do and casually ask if anyone had the time.

Gazing into his handsome face, some members of the group blushed as they started to ardently respond. But abruptly, they suddenly acted as if they had urgent business elsewhere and nervously excusing themselves, they swiftly hurried away.

"Saa... girls.." grumbled the Tensai as he returned to Inui's side. " I see what you mean." settling himself comfortably on the grass, Fuji gazed at the distant clouds. " Takashi was afraid of me earlier."

" Oh?" remarked the juice fiend, a dark eyebrow arching as his pen paused in its endless scratching.

" Yes." answered Fuji with a sad chuckle. " He said; I can't talk to you."

" Hmmm..." closing his book, Inui laid it aside as he leaned back to stare at the sky. Bright midday sunshine slanted across his glasses as his mouth twitched in an amused smile. " Remember Fuji that Takashi is very young.. little more than a hatchling in fact and in the eyes of his elders, he is but a mere child." shifting his gaze back to his friend, Inui spent a moment drinking in the sight of his thoughtful expression. " Young as he is, he knows instinctively that you have been claimed and in his childish way of thinking, he now has the notion he can't so much as talk to you."

" That's absurd." Fuji snorted while plucking at strands of grass. " He is a good friend and strong team mate, but I have no personal feelings for him..." trailing off, he suddenly remembered the match against Hyotei and the strange sensations he had read from the young dragon. " But.." he said as understanding dawned in his face. "... he has feelings for me. Saa... I can see now why the mark scared him." Pushing to his feet, Fuji looked down at his friend. " I'll go and find him.. explain that..."

" No Fuji." also standing, Inui toyed with his glasses as he gazed down on the worried 'Blood'. " If you ran after him now, he would be afraid and perhaps think you were teasing him. Let me talk some sense into him and I predict a 90 percent chance he'll be talking to you at training. Speaking of which.." he turned his face toward the sun to briefly study its angle. "...will be soon." A quick glance at his watch confirmed how much time they had left.

" Eiji.." remarked Fuji as he thoughtfully rubbed his chin. " He saw it and found it funny."

Inui chuckled. " He would. Don't worry about the red hatchling." he added casually while strolling away. " See you at practice Fuji."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Green-gold eyes never leaving the ball, Ryoma belted the object as though trying to murder it. Across the net, Oishi frowned at the singles star's grim determination while Momo' stole a glance at his life mate through worried eyes.

" He fears for his Grandfather, and with good reason." thought the Mongoose spirit darkly as he rushed to return Fuji's serve. " And Fuji, that's a mate mark on his neck. Heh! I should know..."

Charging up the base line to return a particularly tricky shot, Momo's mind drifted back to the night of his and Ryoma's soul bind. Once more, he found himself laying in the high grass under the whispering leaves of the forest trees as he took his lover in a storm of heated, raging passion. Releasing his essence within his ecstatic partner, he had then slumped down to lay his head on the smaller boy's chest as the panting Demi-Dragon in his demon form rested his arms on Momo's gleaming, sweaty back. Voicing a low humming growl, the youth, in a sudden show of great strength had pushed his lover off him to roll him onto his back. Swiftly, he had straddled the surprised bristle-haired teenager and kissed him with a fierce desire. Moaning in ecstasy as Ryoma's lips flicked their way down, he had been stunned when his lover unexpectedly bared sharp, dragon fangs to sink deep into the cap of his shoulder.

" Ryoma!" he had gasped as his blood flowed, " Are you turning into a vampire now?"

" No." drawing back, the raven-haired youth smiled down at his life mate. " I don't know what compelled me to bite you, but now Takeshi.. you're mine.. completely and utterly."

" In that case.." chuckled Momo' as he reared up to pin his mate beneath him, " ...allow me to return the complement..."

Large purple orbs shining at the memory, he forced himself back to the present as a brutal blow from Fuji sailed unheeded past his left ear.

" Wake up Momoshiro!" barked Ryuzaki irritably from the side lines before turning to speak to her despondent dragon son. Laying a concerned hand on his shoulder, she quietly reassured the youth that it was perfectly fine to speak to Fuji and that Tezuka would not suddenly drop out of the sky to tear his head off for doing so.

Afraid of showing his feelings and therefore admitting he wanted to claim the 'Blood' for his own, Takashi wandered onto the court

to meet Inui for a "friendly" training match. Shaking her head over the disguised hatchling's sorrows, Ryuzaki trotted up behind him.

" Here Takashi." she rumbled while passing him his racket. " Now snap out of it and play with all your strength."

Taking the object in hand, Takashi not only snapped out of his dejected lethargy but came alive in a way that set everyone's nerves jangling. " BURNING!" he screamed. Voice deepening into a roar of an enraged dragon, he stood wreathed in flames only his fellow mythics could see as he waved his weapon at the sky. " COME ON! BURNING! BRING IT ON!" Racing over to where Fuji and Momo' still traded blows, Takashi instantly suspended all play and bought a shocked gasp to everyone's lips as he roughly shoved the Mongoose spirit aside to face a surprised Fuji. " LOOK AT ME!" he all but snarled, his eyes blazing with a fanatic gleam. " I'M POWERFUL! I'M STRONG! NEVER FORGET IT BABY!"

His jaw almost colliding with his toes at the unearthly display, Horio stared along with everyone else as he muttered to his friends; " The dragon has finally lost it."

" Yes." agreed a trembling Kachiro. " He's flipped."

" Gone nuts." muttered Katsuo sorrowfully while shaking his head. " Completely nuts."

"KAWAMURA TAKASHI!" Ryuzaki's booming voice effectively cut through his howling battle cries to freeze him into stunned silence. "THIS RIDICULOUS DISPLAY IS INEXCUSABLE!" Striding straight toward him, her feet planting firmly with every step, her eyes burned with savage outrage. Hands snapping onto her hips, she glared fiercely at the now cowering teenager. " If you weren't already the lowest ranked player for the Jyousei Shounan match, I would put you there! Did I tell you to play against Fuji? And how dare you barge into Momoshiro like that, you could have hurt him!" Arms folding across her chest, she glared with authoritative menace. " Now, apologise to him at once and get on with your match against Inui."

Meekly turning away from the old coaches wrath, he shuffled over to where Momo' stood beside Ryoma to bow deeply. " I'm sorry." he murmured in a proper show of shame, his face turning crimson as he kept his eyes down. Hearing a footstep, he glanced up to meet Ryoma's hard stare as the smaller youth positioned himself before his life mate. He spoke no words, yet his burning orbs said plenty and not wishing to lock horns with his ruler's great grandson, Takashi marched purposely toward a waiting Inui.

" Taka san."

Fuji's quiet voice halted him in his tracks. Staring straight ahead, Takashi's chest heaved as he struggled not to look directly at the cause of his disgrace. " After training, may I speak with you?"

" Of course." answered Fuji, his easy smile seeming to light up his entire being. " You can speak to me anytime."

Acknowledging the 'Blood's words with a sharp nod, Takashi strode away. Turning back to Momo', Fuji sighed within. He hadn't missed it; the gleam of lust in his eyes, the expression of frustration and most obvious of all, the way the wings of his shadow form had spread across him in what he now knew was a direct challenge to his lover. The thought of the two dragons fighting over him as he resumed play and cold chills lanced down his spine, was very unsettling.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The fuss caused by Takashi's outburst soon calmed down, but the incident was far from forgotten as whispered speculation flew about the courts in a frenzy of out of control gossip. Horio predicted a gruesome and bloody fight with Fuji as the prize, while Ari strutted about in imitation of Tezuka making the red run laps until he died from shear exhaustion. Sakuno fidgeted nervously, her eyes down cast as Tomo loudly declared that Takashi didn't stand a chance while over among the regulars, Fuji's ears burned along with his anger as he ruthlessly tried to ignore it all.

Never one for passing up an opportunity to joke, Eiji shouldered his racket then deliberately wandered past the silent 'Blood'. " You don't have to worry nya!" he chirped brightly. " You and the captain belong together!" holding both hands beneath his chin, the Cat Lords eyes sparkled as he bat his eye lids. " Lovers forever nya!" Fuji opened his eyes to give the red head a sharp look, but ignoring the quiet warning, he pushed his teasing beyond the Tensai's tolerance. " It's so beautiful!" Seeing Fuji's simmering fury, Oishi growled threateningly but Eiji was beyond hearing as he spoke in a sing song voice. " Fuji and Tezuka sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N..."

"EIJI!" Oishi exploded in open outrage while roughly fisting the front of his shirt. " For Jinnai's sake, SHUT THE HELL UP!"

For a few moments, Eiji blinked at his lover in surprise before his gaze travelled down to rest on the hand still holding him. Face turning bright red as the realization of his violent action hit him, Oishi voiced a pleading whine as he quickly let go. " E..Eiji.." he stammered as the incredulous Cat Lord backed up a step, his azure eyes round as dinner plates. " I'm.. Sorry.. but Fuji, he..."

Remembering the 'Blood', Eiji experienced a sudden rush of shame as he swung his gaze Fuji's direction. His eyes were closed, but his face held the pale, blank expression of the lost and the others watched him, he let his racket slip from limp fingers to hit the court with an ominous clatter. Honey brown hair swayed in the rising breeze then he was gone, striding away without so much as a single word.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

" OK Tezuka, you can relax now."

Nodding an affirmative, the regal youth stood up to reach for his shirt. Kristen Graff, the human disguised copper dragon had been quite thorough in her examination, her knowing fingers lightly prodding the ugly swelling on his left shoulder as she studied injured dragon shaped bruise with great interest. After lifting his arm and watching the awkward way the muscles moved beneath taught skin, she shook her head as she spoke then snatched up some x-rays to slide them onto a lit up screen.

" Look at how deep it goes." she muttered as she circled the highly visible splinter lodged in her patient's flesh. " Its caused extensive scarring and a great deal of soft tissue damage." Tutting, the woman then drew Tezuka's attention to the shoulder bone. " Even the bone itself is damaged. It will take some repair but should be simple enough." Moving away from screen, Kristen stood over her guest, her arms firmly folding as she drew herself up. " Out with it sire!" she rapped suddenly. " According to my tests, your entire left side from neck to hip should be immobile and yet, not only can you move.. you also _played tennis_ in this condition? Impossible!"

Leaning back in his chair, Tezuka gave his ancient friend a steady look. " I had help."

" Help?" cocking her head to one side, Kristen morphed into her half form to thoughtfully swing her tail as she crossed the room to pluck a sheet of paper from her desk. " These are your blood test results. Hmmm.. I haven't seen this pattern for over two hundred years. Tezuka, have you been in close contact.. with a 'Blood'?" The proud head bobbed once. " I see.. hmm... interesting." Dropping the object back on the polished wooden surface the young woman rustled her large copper wings as she half sat on her desk. " The 'Blood' are all extinct, yet your own blood stream has been.. infected.. if you wish to call it that, by the life force of what appears to be a young male."

" Yes." said Tezuka firmly. " His name is Fuji Syusuke. He is.. my team mate."

" Team mate?" one slender brown eyebrow rose as golden brown orbs twinkled knowingly. " I would say from this.." she paused to tap the paper with an index finger. ".. he is more to you than a mere team mate!" Pushing away from her desk Kristen strode up to Tezuka to lay a gentle hand on his right shoulder. " Tyfh," she murmured in a shortening of his true dragon name that she alone knew she could get away with. " I had always hoped that maybe someday... but I know you too well and as your doctor you definitely can't keep secrets from me. So tell me, when do you intend to fully claim him?" His face turning a delicate shade of light crimson, Tezuka quietly informed the copper of his intentions. " When you return. Yes, you were wise not to bring him." Lifting the hair out of his eyes, the dragon woman noticed a lightening fast flash of faint silver light flare against hazel-gold orbs. Letting the untidy bangs fall back into place, Kristen looked away; wings folding as her tail curled loosely about her left leg. " The other dragons wont like that" she muttered to herself before turning back and lifting her voice to speak sadly. " The blood purge is dangerous Tyfh. I pray you will survive it."

Standing, Tezuka carefully touched her right arm. " Raymehk vmysac, I have absolute faith in you."

Covering his hand with her own, the dragon woman raised frightened eyes to those of her king. " It's never been done sire, never been successful. Tyfh, if you die, all of dragon kind may die with you."

" No." replied the regal youth confidently. " Even if I lose my life, our race will continue. Ldnuhk lmyf will rule until my grandson matures. Then, Mekrdahehkc kmuro will..."

" Your... "Grandson." growled the female in a low voice. " I know of him. He sire, is not a true dragon and.." her eyes turning hard, she glared at her ruler. "... I will not follow him, nor will many others in _this_ land!"

" Your clan hardly follows _me_ for now as _you_ are Clan Mother." remarked Tezuka in a perfectly unruffled tone, his face a deadly serious mask. " Will they pledge their lives to me for the coming ritual?"

" Of course sire!" his companion snorted. " _You_ U sekrdo kumt are still the first shell and all are loyal. They shall also follow the third shell should the need arise."

"_At least now I know where I stand."_ thought Tezuka as he nodded sagely. His hand lifting to his cursed shoulder, he wisely decided to change the subject. " The operation to remove this."

" Will be tomorrow." finished Kristen for him. " My own young are bringing in the last of the medicines I need as we speak and Yasashiku stands by."

" Good." feeling drained by the examination and the long talk. Tezuka stifled a yawn then asked to be excused.

Returning to his room, he slumped down on the bed to stare at his knees through drooping eyes as his mind shifted through a few cold truths. Without Fuji, he would have died long before reaching his ancient friend and that Ryoma would not be accepted by the true dragons as his heir. Luicous, he knew, was out to kill Kabaji and he himself had a slim chance of surviving the purge. Laying on his back, he flung a limp arm over his face as his heart began to beat fast. He felt hot. Not a feverish, sickly type of heat, but a warmth normally connected to close body contact with another. An image of Fuji came to him and instantly, his entire body was swamped be an overwhelming desire to make love to his beloved 'Blood'. Wincing at the extreme discomfort rearing within his pants, Tezuka heaved himself to his feet to stare at his wall mirror in a wave of grim understanding.

His teeth were pulsing with a faint golden light as his rampant arousal swept all lingering doubt aside. Even over the immense distance, even with all his dragon powers diminished, the power of the mate mark was affecting him. Growling low in his throat, he had no choice but to ride out the unexpected storm. His lover was in desperate need of him, and there wasn't a single thing he could do about it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fuji hadn't intended to leave. He certainly hadn't thought about walking out of the tennis grounds, nor had it crossed his mind to leave the school itself. Why, he hadn't even so much as remotely dreamed of rushing straight home. Yet he suddenly found himself in his bedroom and satisfied he was safely alone, he broke down to howl out his heart brake.

After a time, his tremors ceased as his outburst ran its course to die away into mind numbing blankness. Standing, he lifted his hands to churn up his hair then taking several deep breaths he ran his fingers through his honey-brown mane to smooth it down. It had hurt, pained his heart for more than he was ever willing to admit; but his mouth hardened into a thin line as made a firm resolve never to let his team mates know just how much the days events had effected him. Feeling his lonely heart still crying for his lover, Fuji threw himself back onto his bed to stare angrily at the ceiling as he held his pillow over his chest.

A picture started to form in his mind, but he pushed it aside. " No.. I can't think of him, it hurts to much to think of him." Clearing his mind, the youth tried to relax but the image ruthlessly returned. He envisioned tall, silent pine trees standing guard over himself and Tezuka as the regal youth in his half human-dragon form pulled him into his arms. Strong hands pushed inside his clothing, then Fuji was naked on the ground; his lover gently taking his hot arousal into his mouth to drown him in a swirling, liquid sensation of intense pleasure. Smiling at the memory, Fuji could feel himself becoming hard as his mind played out a scene of Tekzua bringing him to climax then tenderly preparing his body for entrance. Once joined, Fuji had clung to his lover's scaled back as leathery gold wings trembled and Tezuka's handsome face contorted in the throes of his passion. Feeling hot, Fuji could almost hear his lover's tail beating a steady tattoo on the ground to match his thrusts as he released his hot essence inside him.

Peeling off his shirt, Fuji's skin glistened from a sheen of sweat as his fantasies ran away with him and he almost heard the sound of Tezuka's erotic cries tickling throughout the recesses of his memories. His hands straying down to cover his groin as his shorts joined his shirt on the floor, the writhing Tensai never noticed the golden pulsing on his neck or the new round of desolate tears shining in his silvery blue eyes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Stepping from the shower, Fuji applied a towel to his hair then wrapped a second around his waist as he returned to his room. He felt much calmer, yet his soul still cried as his pain refused to die. Sitting on the edge of his bed, the Tensai's lips curled up as he suddenly remembered the treasured item resting in a padded box inside his top draw. Sliding across so he sat facing his bedside cabinet, he reached out with trembling fingers to pull the drawer forward then reverently lift out the top object within. His heart beating fast, Fuji peeled off the lid to stare at the golden oval resting on its bed of blue velvet. Carefully, his fingertips stroked the strangely warm artifact as his mind once more returned to that bittersweet night deep in the silent heart of a snow covered Siberian forest.

Withdrawing from his lover, a panting Tezuka laid his head on Fuji's chest as he swooned from his pleasure. Running his hands through the dragon king's fine golden-brown hair, the 'Blood' quickly discovered his lover enjoyed having his slender horns stroked as he closed his eyes to hum contentedly. One hand slipping down to rove across broad shoulders, Fuji's middle finger nail had suddenly snagged on something and lifting the object he held it between thumb and forefinger to study it.

It was a perfect golden scale that shone with a warm sunlit glow and showing it to his sleepy lover, Fuji's smile would have rivalled the sun had it been shining at Tezka's quiet words. " That scale Syusuke is my body's gift to you. Keep it always as a sign of our bond."

" Bond." he thought bitterly as the word seemed to mock him. Clutching the scale in his fist, Fuji held it against his heart. " Still.." he muttered to the quiet air. " ... you ran out on me. How can I trust this bond? And you Mitsu.. how can I trust.. you?"

The sound of a small stone hitting his window broke through his sad contemplation's and lifting his head, he saw another fly up to rap against the unyielding glass. Safely putting his treasure away, Fuji crossed over to his window to glare down at the person drawing his arm back to hurl a third chip of jagged flint. Eyes snapping open as he recognized the intruder as Takashi, he pushed the window up to lean out and call for his team mate to join him. His brown eyes darting about, the youth made absolutely certain no one watching before he vanished into thin air.

Reappearing in the Tensai's bedroom, he nervously rubbed at the back of his head as he fished about for something to say. Voicing a light, slivery laugh, Fuji broke the ice by offering his guest a drink.

" Ah..ah... yes.. ah... thank you." stammered the shy teenager as a few sweat drops pearled on his hair.

Bidding his team mate to follow, Fuji led him through the quiet house to raid the fridge then loaded down with juice cans and assorted snacks the pair returned to the bedroom.

The metallic snap of a can opening sounding like a gun shot in the awkward silence caused the taller of the pair to wince, then taking a long pull at his juice Takashi grinned sheepishly at the peaceful 'Blood'.

" I ... er... I came to er.. apologise .. for today!" the last two words came out in rush, but Fuji merely smiled as his friend bowed low before him. Straightening, Takashi swallowed then bravely forged ahead. " I also came here to er.. ask.. Fuji! Have I the right to ask how things stand between you and.. and.." dropping his chin to his chest, the mythic youth stared miserably at the floor.

" Taka San.." began Fuji gently. " .. you know how things are and you know what the scar on my neck is."

" Yes." Takashi replied, his head lifting as he steeled himself to look Fuji in the eye. " But I defy it! Fuji.." he said with frantic look kindling in his warm brown orbs. " I have.. feelings for you. I don't know why or what the human emotion of love is..but.."

" I know." answered Fuji softly, " But my heart belongs to Tezuka and my soul cries out for him. I'm sorry.. Taka San."

The pain flashing in his friends eyes hurt him, but the Tensai didn't wish to encourage him with false hope.

" Fuji.. please.." Takashi begged, an edge of panic creeping into his voice. " ..just a chance! Let me show you..."

" I said 'sorry' Takashi." cut in Fuji as his cerulean orbs glittered with quiet a warning .

" Is it because my scales are red? " asked Takashi as his voice broke in his sorrow. " Is it because I'm not as big or strong as he is? Fuji! I WILL be a big, fine strong dragon one day!"

" Saa... Taka San.." began Fuji with all the patience he could muster. " You already ARE a big strong dragon and admire you, but I cannot love you."

Visibly deflating, Takashi's shoulders slumped as he spoke in a tortured whisper. " Tell me then Fuji, what is love?"

" It's never wanting to be apart from the one you care for the most." stated Fuji as his serene smile returned. " It's wanting to hold them close, keep them safe and to completely share your life with them."

" I think... I understand." sniffed the taller youth as moisture glittered in his eyes. " I.. wanted to hold you within my wings and keep you safe forever."

" Love also means freedom Taka San and Tezuka... doesn't cling." His eyes going dark, Fuji felt his own words mock him. " Doesn't cling." he thought bitterly. " Doesn't even say goodbye..."

Noticing the 'Blood's' bleak expression, the disguised red dragon reached out to tenderly touch the side of his face, but leapt back as if stung when a bright golden light flared its silent warning.

" Then, I have no hope." His face was etched with grief and pain as his brown eyes flooded with anguish. Dropping into a formal bow Takashi said stiffly; " I'll leave you be."

"Saa..."

Stepping back, Takashi gave his team mate a small sad smile. " Can we... Fuji, am I still your friend?"

" Of course Taka San." Fuji's smile warmly genuine " We'll always be friends.. the best of friends."

" I'd like that." replied Takashi as he returned the smile before fading out with a faint pop.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A few thin veils of white-grey cloud soared high in the atmosphere. Gliding before them, a majestic eagle soared on wide wings. Spotting interesting prey, it angled its body to slide side ways then down; the long fan if its tail feathers wobbling as the natural rudder helped control its decent. Primary feathers lifting, the great raptor lifted its wings to hang like a kite as its crimson eyes drank in the scene below.

A brown-haired youth with muscular arms strode dejectedly along the foot path, his warm chocolate coloured eyes blinking back tears that threatened to flow. Looking up, he gazed off into the distance, his lips moving as he spoke silently to himself. He had lost Fuji but then, his mind firmly told him, the Tensai had never been his in the first place. Still, the pain of not being able to love him weighed heavily on his heart. " At least, we are still friends." he said in a broken whisper as he crossed the street. " And as his friend, I can at least help protect him."

Feeling a buzz of danger thrum through his skull, the youth glanced up and found himself face to face with a staring Akutsu. For a long moment, he held the disguised green's amber eyed glare then squaring his shoulders he spoke quietly. " Akutsu... are you, out of your self imposed exile?"

Hands shoved deep into trouser pockets, the sliver-haired teenager allowed a fine kaki mist to curl between his teeth before answering. " I'll admit, and only to you that I did sulk for a while over my defeat.. but that time, is done."

" I'm glad of it." muttered Takashi as he gazed sadly into the distance. Turning his eyes back to his friend, he added softly; " It's good to see you again."

"K" Striding straight up to the despondent teenager, Akutsu dropped both hands onto Takashi's shoulders to search his face. " Troubles Csumtanehk lehtanc?"

At any other time, Takashi would have detested being called 'smoldering cinders' but today, the quietly delivered insult made him smile wistfully. " It's nothing I can't handle."

The crested youth nodded, then without warning he draped an arm across his companion's shoulders. " Come with me.. little burning. Come with me to the mountains to forget our troubles and just be dragons for a while."

Nodding eagerly, Takashi reached up to stroke the large hand lightly gripping his shoulder. His pale amber eyes softening a little, Akutsu took his friend's in both of his own.

" The green has changed more than I thought would be possible." thought Takashi as the pair winked from existence. " He can be caring .. in his own savage way when the mood takes him." Chuckling, the young reds mind turned to Fuji. " I may not be able to love him, but I'll always be there.. quietly following him with a wing extended in case he should ever... wish to hold it."

With the youths abrupt departure, the brown eagle swooped down to hang before Fuji's bedroom window. Behind it, the sun began its decent to the horizon in a blaze of gold and orange. Voicing a whistling hunting call, the raptor angled away to rapidly gain height then pass through the strange black portal that suddenly appeared before it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fuji woke from an uneasy sleep, then sat up to stare out his window. From the angle of the stars, he judged to still be early and glancing at his bedside clock, a reading of 9.45pm confirmed it. Stretching, he was gripped by a call of nature and tossing his rugs aside, the honey-haired youth made for the bathroom.

Leaving the convenience, he felt the rising of a mythic power. Curious, he wandered into the living room to freeze at the sight of his sister sitting all alone in the darkness. A misty, silvery light shone in her eyes as she remained unnaturally still, her future sight gazing into the unpredictable fog of time. Not wishing to intrude, the Tensai turned away, only to stop at his siblings terrified whispered words; " No... not my brother! Not Syusuke!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

To be continued...

Sorry for the bit of a cliff hanger there, but the next pattern of the mosaic of darkness comes from the prophecy: Pursued by those of hunters dark, he will make his powers known. With dragon who of fire bark, mongoose and serpents treaty grown...


	47. Blood And Shadows 5

A big hi to all readers! Remember how "Echo's Of A Dragon's Heart" started off with Shinzyo being punished by Aion? Well as he is now a member of the Jyousei Shounan tennis team, this pattern begins with a look at what happened when he became an outcast. Then, the chapter will move into the events prior to the tournament and Tezuka's operation. Please enjoy and review.

REVIEWS!

Yoshikochan: Fuji goes into scary darkness hyper drive this chapter as you will see! YES! Those games you mentioned are on their way! ( Eventually including the all American match) As it was in the anime, Sanada so boots Ryoma's butt to start with!

Chibimina 121: DAVID! WHACK! Thanks again for the hard work. Gaffed... Grumble, grumble...

Faery-of-fiction: Thank you for your wonderful review! I just love leaving bits teasing information lying around as they often lead to other things during the course of my writing.

Stardust Angel: I WAS _tempted_ to end this chapter on a cliff hanger, but thoughts of rampaging readers kept it going.. grin!

DnKs Girls: Blame a long running love of Dr Who and my dear friend (Evil cliff hanger No Jutsu) Reighost for my bad habits, and as you can see I DID post A.S.P. I'm not scared of you guys... honest! Oh heck...runs...

Alaena Flame Dragonstar: Takashi has Akutsu to love him. This chapter is has some major excitement and one down right nasty Fuji... Syusuke has a mild form of future sight that only manifests itself in his dreams... for now...

Analine: Don't ever forget your own Golden pair fics are wonderful! Thank you for all those great comments and I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much. Not afraid of Fuji? Hmm... you will be...

Jessmin lau: Scrumptious? Blush.. thank you so much! Every time I watch pot now, I can ONLY see them as Mythics! LOL.

Relinquished: I'm going to play nice here and give you a hint. The vision had something to do with The Blood purge. It seems EVERYONE loves the dragon hickey! LOL.

Loanshark: Oh, they are after Fuji alright!

Ruji: You want a dragon hickey? Stares blankly at screen... as I said on MSN, if you love my lines then I'm happy to share. HAHA. if the book I'm thinking of writing ever gets off the ground and becomes famous, then watch me ENCOURAGE as much fan fiction as possible! HUH! MIGHT happen... one of these days...

DISCLAIMER: Oh, Prince of Tennis is not mine Doo Da Doo Da...

Warning: This chapter contains some violence...

Prologue

Pain. Agony, a searing fury that stabbed at him with a thousand sharp knives, tore at him with a thousand hungry teeth and raked him with a thousand curved claws. Fire burnt its way through his limbs, robbing him of all movement as crabs seem to rip at raw, torn flesh, but Shinzyo; former captain of The Dark Hunters was rabidly falling into a mind numbing, blank pit of feeling where not even his hurt could follow.

Vaguely aware of the ones carrying him landing in a flurry of bat-like leather wings, a new wave of agony swept through him as he was unceremoniously thrown to the hard ground. Laughing cruelly at his misfortune, General Voltex dealt his wretched victim a hard kick; driving the sharp talons of his toes deep into the helpless lyrium's side as his mocking voice rang out.

" You are garbage Shinzyo, and like garbage your carcass can lie here and rot." Reaching out with muscular arms, the hulking demon dragged a large pile of refuse from the top of the huge dump'ster they had landed beside to contemptuously toss it over the dying Hunter. Glaring down at the half concealed mythic, Voltex dropped onto his haunches to roughly fist a handful of blood mattered hair. " Pray something large eats you before the humans find you." he sneered as his eyes blazed with crimson fire. " But then, becoming a science experiment _is_ the fate you deserve for your failure." Abruptly releasing the filthy tattered mane, Voltex stood up to spit on the broken demon at his feet then call to his comrades. " Captain Analil, Captain Banan, our plan to capture the Demi-Dragon..."

Their voices fading out as the three departed, Shinzyo stared at the shadowy ally way through a dim, foggy haze. " So.." he thought bitterly as his lungs fought to draw air. " ... this is to be my fate, to die here.. a shattered, useless creature in a hostile human world." Ragged ears straining, he heard the sounds of passing cars or the occasional person walking past the end of his fragile refuge. " That's right humans." he muttered through cracked and swollen lips. " A broken demon is about to expire on the mortal realm.. nothing to see.." coughing through a painfully raw throat, Shinzyo expelled several drops of blood has he felt the icy fingers of death start to reach out for him. "... nothing...at all.."

The crisp, quick sound of someone walking in high heels suddenly echoed up the ally way causing the former captain to cringe as he tried in vain to hide. " No.." his mind cried in its anguish. "... please human.. go... go away." Brutal images of being dragged off to a laboratory to be examined, tested, imprisoned and eventually killed danced before his terrified eyes as his failing heart started to pound fearfully; then seeing a pair of shoes backed by the hem of a white lab coat appear right before his nose, Shinzyo whimpered pitifully for mercy.

" You poor Lyrium." said a soft female voice loaded with compassionate sorrow. Crouching beside the trembling demon, the woman carefully moved aside the coating of rubbish to examine Shinzyo without actually touching him. " You have really been through something."

Realization he was in the benevolent company of a fellow demon blazed through him in a dizzying wave of giddy relief and in the sudden release of his fear coupled to his intense agony, Shinzyo felt his head spin as everything went black.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

" Blood And Shadows: A Mosaic Of Darkness"

Story: Tora Macaw

Pattern 4

" Skirmish"

Hanamura Aoi was a singular demon. Born into the powerful clan of Aidon himself, she had grown up as a pampered, spoiled princess yet her spirit was filled with life's fire that refused to allow her to sit back and laze in the lap of luxury. Bored out of her skull by monotonous palace life, she had fled to the mortal realm to eke out a living among the humans. Through hard work, her extreme intelligence and good luck coupled to (what the humans around her found to be) good looks, she soon found herself as coach to a group of very special youths in a high school called Jyousei Shounan.

While true they were all mythics, they were much like herself; rouge creatures outcast or separated from their clans as she was and completely loyal to her command. Striding into the school's well equipped gym, her reddish-brown eyes swept the hive of activity to briefly rest on a towering youth. Dark of hair and eye, he kept his hands behind his head as he squatted, stood, then instantly hunkered down again. Smiling at his hidden shadow of his true form, she was pleased to see his dragon body bobbing along with his human movements and walking away, her roving gaze then fell on a pair of near identical forms.

Chatting non-stop, the forest elf twins worked hard at their sit ups while beyond them, a human disguised pseudo dragon rapidly jumped a whirring blur of skipping rope. A little way past him, a clanless Hikari warrior stared grimly ahead as he worked his arm and chest muscles on a "Pec Deck", but it was the person running steadily on a tread mill who held her full attention.

The damage to his body had been horrifically extensive. Not only were his horns and tail completely missing, but his pointed ears and bat-like wings had been ripped to shreds. Shattered bones wed to torn muscles meant a long, painful recovery but with the help of his saviour the former Dark Hunter had slowly started to heal. Now in human form, the pale eyed teenager the Hunter had become was devoted to the Thleeruim princess and would gladly hand her his soul on a sliver platter should she ever demand it.

But all Hanamura ever asked of him and indeed, of all her mythic strays, was that they train daily, sharpen their skills and triumph over all comers in the regional tennis tournaments.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The early morning sun shone down upon the frantic flurry of pre-class activity that was tennis training for Seigaku.

Ryoma practiced his serves to the cheers of his classmates, while Eiji quietly watched him near the fence. Hands linked behind his head, his racket held at a right angle, he smiled brightly at Fuji's approach. After the little incident the day before, Eiji had been wary in the 'Blood's' presence at first but once it became clear the honey-haired youth was _not_ out to skin him for a cat fur cloak, the young master of felines relaxed enough to revert back to his normal chatty self. " Look at our chibi nya!" he remarked as the Tensai joined him. " He is so energetic and strong!"

The knuckles of his right hand resting on his hip, Fuji spent a moment gazing down at the racket held in his left as his heart sighed over Tezuka's absence. Resting his closed eyes on Ryoma tossing the ball high; then slamming it savagely across the net, he nodded his agreement. " Tomorrow is the Jyousei Shounan match." Lifting his head, Fuji shielded his eyes with his right hand as he stared off into the sky. " And tonight.." he said quietly to himself. "Tezuka..."

But Eiji had very sharp ears and hearing the near inaudible words he reached out to lay a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. " It will be all right nya."

Fuji frowned slightly then gave his team mate a serene smile. " Saa.. I know. Thank you, Eiji." Turning away, the slender youth made for the tennis court.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aion was restless. Pacing about his chambers, he stopped to whirl about and glare at his bowing generals as if they were the sole cause of his cabin fever. " I need a good hunt." he thought as he pressed his right fist into his left palm. " But who to target next? Hmm... if only the gold hadn't slunk away to die pandemonium only knows where, I could have captured his soul but no sense dwelling on that now! Then there is the Demi-Dragon mystery. My spies tell me they see him only _I_ can't see him at all! And that first one! Accursed beast has escaped me _again!_ " Voicing a somewhat melodramatic sigh, the ruler of Jigoku privately decided he must be losing his touch. " Now, I'm plain bored!" Resuming his pacing he thought about tracking down the kiron, when a loud screech rang out; effectively drawing him out of his dark contemplation's to spin about and hold out his arm for his eagle to land on. Other hand diving into his pocket for the meat he always kept there, Aion fed his spy then stroked its breast feathers with the back of his hand. " Speak old friend, tell me what you've seen."

Crimson eyes burned into his own amethyst orbs.

'_The human Blood. Alone. Sad. Shields down.'_

" The human 'Blood" purred Aion thoughtfully. " Missing his pretty gold pet so much he is leaving himself wide open. You have done well my friend!" Encouraging the huge raptor to step onto a nearby perch, Aion left him with a generous amount of meat before turning to his subjects and becoming brisk. " Captain's Analil and Banan, go to the mortal realm. We shall test this 'Blood's' strength and then, I shall enjoy a little.. fun..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-

A teachers meeting at had been scheduled at Seishun high that day and around midday, the many students found themselves with an hour or so of free time. Oishi made for the library where he soon found himself reminiscing about the discussion he and Tezuka had indulged in before he left. Sitting at a long table with several text books before him, he could almost hear Tezuka's firm, proud tones as his mind drifted back a week into the past.

" You want me to be captain? Of Seigaku _and_ the clans? "

Oishi was thunderstruck. He knew the ancient dragon had to leave and knew as vice captain he would have to take command, but to be a full captain with full captain authority would not only place him high above his team mates, but would also give him a strong rein of leadership over all mythics under Tezuka's care. Feeling unsettled at the thought of possibly ordering someone like Atobe about, he barely heard his friend's next words.

" Yes, can you accept it?"

Closing his eyes, Oishi muttered; " I'm sorry." head lowered, his lips curved in a sad little smile. " I.. I just can't. Kabaji rules the dragons now. He, the others and Atobe will watch over the mythic clans now." When Tezuka's only reaction was a silent stare, the raven-haired youth forged ahead. " You are our captain and still king of dragons. Tezuka, all mythics still look up to you."

" But Oishi," said Tezuka as he pushed at his glasses with a middle finger, " many mythics believe I'm dead and they will need guidance."

" Its the Hikari who need to guide them." answered Oishi firmly. " As for tennis, I'll make certain we all play strong for the Kanto game and no matter what happens, you will always be our captain and our king."

" Moon Dog, " began Tezuka seriously. " The 'Blood's' were once our strongest aids but now, of all mythics, it is your race that stands just below the power of the heavens to serve dragon kind most. If I don't come back..."

" Tezuka.." cut in Oishi with a warm smile. " I will serve you, but only as vice-captain until you come back."

" Bright moon.." breathed Tezuka quietly as Oishi turned his full attention to the large book laid out before him.

" You _will_ come back to us." stated Oishi with an emphasis that left no doubt. " Excuse me, I must check up on some national game rules now."

Realizing it was pointless to argue, Tezuka stood; his chair scrapping loudly in the library's quiet atmosphere.

" I see. I'll inform Ryuzaki."

Glancing up at Tezuka's back, Oishi's brows drew down.

" Tezuka..."

Pausing, the regal youth glanced over his shoulder. "What?"

" Ryuzaki is a strong dragon and will protect us. You know that."

" I do. Enjoy the peaceful nights of many a full moon _u pnudran hekrd ruiht._"

A single tear dropped onto the book before him and jolted out of his thoughts, Oishi's face softened into a wistful smile at the memory of being called 'O Brother Night Hound'.

" Brother sun scale, " he murmured quietly while tipping his head back. " Please.. come back to us..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Needing to move, Fuji had persuade Takashi to return to the tennis courts. Racing left and right then tearing up the base line, the 'Blood' revelled in the easy movement wed to the great strength hidden within his slender young body. At first, his opponent had been mildly hypnotised by the odd tantalizing flash of skin as the Tensai's shirt rode up from his actions but then; on Fuji's neck, a slient reminder flared to haul him out of his fantasies and by the time they had reached a 2-3 game score the young red's mind was firmly on the game once more.

Just beyond the high wire fence, Ryoma sat watching the game beneath a low growing tree; his back pressed against Momo's chest as he made a smirking comment about "enjoying his 'human' chair" while the disguised mongoose spirit's arms hung loosely about him.

A short distance away, Kaido stood observing them from beneath the spreading branches of a taller tree. Shoulders hunched slightly, his hands deep in his pockets, a low hiss escaped from him as he envied their intimate relationship. Although Inui could be loving and attentive when the mood took him, he was often far too caught up in his data or busy experimenting with juice to give Kaido the kind of affection he truly craved and many a time, the Naga found himself feeling incredibly lonely.

Raising his eyes to Fuji, he felt an empathy for his team mate. " You miss him, don't you?" he thought sadly as the Tensai served. " Yes.. you don't need a mark on your neck to tell me he misses you too." Hissing again, Kaido idly rubbed the side of his own neck. "Inui.. I wouldn't mind it, if you..." Sighing, he wondered if Basilisk's ever marked their mates.

Annoyed at his own melancholy, the Naga shook himself as air forced its way through his clenched teeth while he deliberately forced himself to think of something else. An image formed up in his mind, one that always conjured up good memories and set the strangest sensations of warm fuzzy feelings within. Lips curving as his scowl left his eyes, he saw himself at home on the weekends playing tennis with his little brother. Only Hazue could bring out his smiles during a game and he was the one creature on earth Kaoru would hold back his incredible skills for; for no victory, no matter how great could compare to his beloved sibling's laughter when Hazue won a match against him then threw his slender arms around Kaoru to loudly proclaim his prowess.

" And the little brother beats his older one!" he would shout while waving to a make believe crowd. " Just listen to that roar folks! Stand up and put you hands together for Kaido Hazue, the new world champion at Wimbledon!"

Strutting across the court, he would blow kisses while calling " Thank you! Thank you.. I love you all." as his older brother sat quietly watching his antics, his face a mask of serenity that no one; not even his lover was ever allowed to see.

Drawing a deep breath, Kaido's mind then drifted onto a scene of pair of them in Hazue's room at night. Safe from the eyes of humans, the younger Naga would lay curled comfortably in his true form while the elder read him a bed time story then gently tucked blankets over his iridescent gleaming scales.

" I love you, big brother." he would sigh as he nuzzled Kaoru's hair or bandana before falling asleep with the secure knowledge his family would always protect him.

Cheered up by his own thoughts, Kaido decided to seek out Inui and see if he could drag him away from whatever was currently holding his fascinated attention for a while. A sudden rustling in the nearby bushes made his head snap up, but convinced no danger threatened he turned to stride away.

-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Analil, you should be more careful."

Raising a slender eyebrow, the red-haired female demon smirked just before poking her frowning companion in the ribs.

" Me? When you yourself rattle your wings loud enough to be heard in the upper realm?"

Banan's instant reply was a sour snort. " A least," he growled while carefully pushing aside the screen of foliage, " he didn't _see_ us." Letting the concealing screen fall back into place, the raven-haired Dark Hunter captain sat down to consider their next move. " That 'Blood' is very powerful." Lifting his head, he gazed off through the tangled vegetation to the court where Fuji still played against a noisy Takashi. " And, he is the company of a dragon."

" A very _young_ dragon old friend" the woman reminded him. " Just a baby out of its shell." Analil gave her companion a toothy grin. " We can take him out easily."

" True enough, " replied Banan with a grunt. " but lord Aion said to test the 'Blood' " Fixing his dark stare on the female demon's face, the slightly older male drew the end of his coiled whip from his belt, then repeatedly pulled the supple leather through his hands as he thought. " To catch the 'Blood' alone and with his guard down could prove difficult, yet.. " glancing over at Kaido's retreating back, his eyes glittered as he spoke quickly. " ... Analil, I know that Naga. Or I should say, I know his _family._"

" And since when did you get invited to Naga dinner parties?" asked the other dryly.

Resisting the urge to upsmack the back of her skull, Banan settled for giving the woman a thin smile. " I know them, as I've _Hunted_ them fool." Ignoring the way Analil flicked her tail at him, the demon continued to explain. " I fought with that ones father. Oh yes, it was quite the battle. But then.." His expression hardened. "...that stupid golden gecko stuck his regal nose in to ruin it!"

Analil shrugged. " So you lost a little play time, big deal!" gripping her friend's upper arm, she leaned in to whisper excitedly. " But the gecko is _dead_ my dear! The time for vengeance has come, and I know a way not only to test the 'Blood', but to capture those snake bloods as well..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

School finished early for Hazue. Waving goodbye to his friends, he set off in the direction of Seishun in hopes of waiting for his brother to finish so they could walk home together. Humming a merry tune, he wandered down several streets and coming to the river, he started to stride along its banks. Bright sunlight set a million golden mirrors sparkling on the water and stopping to admire an egret as it stalked its prey through the shallows he failed to notice a slender black cat walking purposely toward him.

Feeling something warm brush against his ankle, the young Naga looked down; his pale snakelike eyes widening with delight as the feline purred around his legs. " Hello!" he said with a slight hiss in his voice. Crouching down, he held out his left hand. " Where did you come from?" Opening its mouth, the slender boy marvelled at its needle sharp teeth as it yawned then meowed as if hungry. " Oh!" chuckled Hazue as he sat with crossed legs on the soft grass. Reaching into his bag, he offered his friend the remains of his sandwich. " There you go!" he smiled as the cat sniffed the fistful of meat rimmed crust. " You know, my brother loves cats too! Would you like to meet him?"

So thoroughly caught up in talking to his new friend, young Hazue wasn't aware of anyone else's close proximity until a sudden shadow fell across him. Looking up, he saw a dark haired man and a red haired woman gazing down on him.

" Hello." he said in a nervously polite tone. " Ah.. is this your cat?"

Laying her middle and index fingers along the side of one cheek, the woman smiled warmly. " Why yes child." she purred in a way that made the young Naga feel uneasy. " His name is Byoshi." Just as Hazue was wondering what kind of weird person named their pet after a death from an illness, the woman crouched down to stroke the animal's head. " Byoshi my pet, say hello to the nice young Naga."

Naga! Alarm bells instantly rang out in Hazue's head and second sight kicking in, he cried out in fear at the demons looming over him. Hissing as he frantically scrambled backward, he caught a fleeting glimpse of luminous green eyes glowing in the cat's face and leathery wings erupting from its shoulders before it opened its jaws to spew forth a cloud of foul smelling toxic gas. Head spinning as the greenish vapour seared his lungs, Hazue uttered a single choking rattle before the world spun crazily and faded to darkness.

Turning the boy over, Banan lifted the youth's eyelids and satisfied the Naga was merely sleeping unharmed, he scooped the child up to settle him over one shoulder. " We have the bait Analil. All we need now, is to set the trap."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Completely at ease with Fuji for the moment, Takashi was thoroughly enjoying his game as he raced about in a series of spectacular rallies. Bellowing an almighty cry of BURNING! at the top of his voice, the teenager grinned wickedly as he sent the ball roaring back to Fuji. Standing in a semi crouch, the Tensai prepared to return it when he felt something; an inexplicable tingling of the senses that froze him in place and allowed the little round object to sail past unopposed. Straightening his back, he stared past a wondering Takashi as he started to speak. " I feel... demon powers at work."

" Demon powers?" asked Takashi as he rubbed at the back of his head. For a few long moments, he stood motionless; all his keen dragon senses on alert for danger. But feeling nothing out of the ordinary, he gave his friend a sheepish grin. " I can't feel any Dark..." braking off, his body snapped to attention as his warm eyes grew cold. " I feel them... close.." Opening his mind, he sent a swift warning to Ryuzaki. Nearby, the pounding of feet rang out then moments later Oishi and Eiji arrived on the scene. Springing to their feet, Ryoma and Momo' quickly joined them.

" Are they going after Ryoma again?" asked the mongoose spirit tensely as his arms tightened around his life mate. " Because If they so much as dare to look at him..."

A movement near the large bushes bordering the eastern edge of the school, just beyond the tennis grounds caught everyone's attention as Ryuzaki with Kaido and Inui in tow raced up.

" Where are they?" growled the old coach. Following the line of several pointing fingers, she bared her teeth at the couple standing nonchalantly before the untidy growth.

A tense atmosphere of the classical Mexican stand off settled over the group as they nervously awaited the demons next move. The wind sighed over the open courts. Birds whistled and chirped in the trees. Insects buzzed about in the grasses and after what seemed forever, the female of the pair finally spoke.

" We have come for the 'Blood'." she announced imperiously while pointing a commanding finger at Fuji. " Hand him over to us.. NOW!"

" And what in Jinnai's name makes you think Fuji will just give himself to you?" Sneered Ryuzaki as she took a bold step forward, a thin jet of fire shooting from her nostrils as she moved. " You two had better run before I change my mind about killing you."

" It's you who will be killed." shot back the woman as her crimson eyes blazed. " But not before we kill... this one."

Stepping aside, she allowed her companion to seize something from the hedge then dump it unceremoniously on the ground in front of him. A collective gasp went up, then a frightened hiss broke from Kaido.

" Hazue!" springing forward, he was abruptly stopped by Inui and Oishi roughly grabbing him. " Let me go!" he snarled as he fought against the hands holding him. " That's my brother! Do you hear me? Those bastards have my little brother!" Straining hard to get away, a cluster of small black storm clouds started to form over his head as his eyes bulged and he frantically called to his unconscious sibling.

" Tsk, tsk... temper, temper!" purred Analil as she waggled a chastising finger. " We wont hurt your precious brother IF... that 'Blood' surrenders his life to us."

All eyes turned to Fuji as the Tensai's mouth hardened to a thin line. Cerulean orbs peeling open, he glared at the Dark Hunters as his hair stirred in a breeze of his own creation.

Seeing the unmistakable blue mist that was the rising of Fuji's powers, Banan gripped Hazue's shirt collar to lift the limp boy high then let him dangle like a broken doll as he positioned his claws over his victim's pale throat. " Just one tiny attack 'Blood' " he hissed menacingly " Just one more hint of a fight and ..." he swiftly drew his claws before his own throat with a loud hissing, moist "scritch" sound.

" Saa... then I guess I have no choice." muttered Fuji as he relaxed his shoulders and lifted his head. Smiling mask slipping into place, he began to walk toward them.

" No Fuji!" Shouted Ryuzaki as he leapt before him. " Don't do it!"

"An obvious trap" said Inui as he kept a restraining arm around his struggling boyfriend. Above them the storm clouds swirled and gathered in strength as it rose up to spread ominously across the sky. " There could be an entire squad of Hunters concealed in that foliage."

"Oh, you ARE a _clever_ one." mocked Analil as she grinned wickedly. " Do you really think we would be stupid enough to come alone?"

At her smoothly delivered words, a group of fifteen Hunters emerged from the hedge to glare savagely.

His eyes briefly snapping open, Fuji stared grimly then closed them to smile once more.

" It will be alright sensei." he said quietly as he stepped around Ryuzaki and thunder muttered in the dark clouds. " I can take care of myself."

" Hey snake boy!" called Banan as he indicated the brewing storm with his chin. " Call off you storm if your want the little worm body to live!"

Slender snake fangs protruding from his upper teeth, Kaido hissed in frustrated anger as a loud rumble echoed through the stratosphere and a silvery sheet of lightening flared behind the clouds.

" Bastards! I'll keep my storm until I have my brother!"

Lowering his burden so Hazue's feet hung just above the ground, the Hunter glared straight at Fuji as he answered.

" Blood! The longer you hesitate, the worse it will be." smiling viciously, he added; " Can you see your friends trying to explain the sudden manifestation of a freak storm to the humans? They'll be looking at it right now, wondering about the peculiar weather and if it's traced to the Naga..." Voicing a sinister chuckle he left the threat hanging.

" Enough." Fuji's voice was deceptively soft yet the command cut through the tense atmosphere like a stock whip. " I'm coming. Release the young Naga."

" Only when we have you." snapped Analil as she uncoiled a length of rope from her belt.

" Very well." came his calm reply. High over head, the thunder still rumbled. One or two heavy rain drops fell from the clouds to splash on his cheeks and as lightening flashed in the distance, Fuji heard the sound of Kagayakuyuki's voice speaking inside his head; '_Your storm Fuji Dono.. use it.'_

Lips curving into a serene smile as he sensed his Hikari guardian shielding the area, Fuji carefully extended his powers as thoughts of concealment ran through his mind. Seemingly unaware of what their prey was up too, the Hunters scowled darkly at his approach. Reaching them, the 'Blood' held out his hands. " I am defenceless." he said quietly. " Release the Naga and I'll come quietly."

"Huh!" spat Analil as she glared at Fuji's calm face then wrapped one end of her hunt rope around the offered limbs.

With his wrists bound, Fuji opened his eyes to give his captor the full blast of his dangerously glittering orbs as the rest of the rope was passed around his torso. " You have me. Release Hazue."

" Release the Naga, release the boy." scowled Analil mockingly as she pulled the bindings tight. " Are those the only words a half wit human like you knows?" Smirking with satisfaction at her prisoners pained expression as the glowing ropes restricted his power, she threw his friends a dirty look as she contemptuously tossed her hair with her right hand. " No..." she said slowly. " I don't think so. We'll keep the boy and present him to Aion as a gift. Who knows.." she added at the sound of Kaido's outraged shout. "...he might make the half snake his personal pet..."

" NO!" screamed Kaido as the rumbling thunder became a mighty roar reverberating throughout the heavens. " Curse you bastards! Hazue! HAZUE!"

A dazzling claw of lightening lanced down to strike the ground just left of Banan and with the few seconds of distraction it provided, Fuji went into action with silent venom.

A misty blue cloud rose about him as the sky opened and the rain poured down. Too late, Analil noticed the knots in the rope unravelling then the entire length exploded from Fuji to fly out from his body and disintegrate into glowing green fragments. A mighty wind rose out of nowhere to howl like an angry wolf as his hair lifted away from his skull and his eyes became terrible. Flinging out a hand, Fuji's smile held no trace of humour as he attacked his captor.

Seeing the rest of the Dark Hunters spring to their captain's defence, Ryuzaki knew now the group had no choice but to fight. Morphing into her half human form, she bellowed "ATTACK!" as she charged directly into the fray.

Pandemonium instantly broke out as the rest of Seigaku rushed in behind her. Oishi and Eiji leapt together to bring down two Hunters in a crimson spray of life fluids while the dragon's fiery breaths charred some of them into oblivion. Careful not to accidentally turn his friends into stone, Inui stayed beside Kaido; relying on the enraged Naga to engage the Hunters in close combat so he could quickly lift his glasses, freeze them into statues then drop them back over his eyes.

Turning his glaring eyes onto Banan, Fuji's telekinesis slammed into him; sending the Hunter captain flying back from the solid impact of the shock wave. Hazue's unconscious form flew up, then froze in mid air as the Tensai's powers caught; then delivered the limp youth safely to his brother. From the corner of his eye, he saw a huge black shape race past him then Oishi was straddling the dazed captain; an ugly snarl rolling out of his throat.

Staring wild eyed at the bloody fanged hound braced over him, Banan lifted his right hand; claws extended to slash frantically at the attacking beast. Howling as the talons cut into his right foreleg, Oishi's head and neck whipped forth like a striking snake; his large jaws closing over the brutal demon's throat. A savage battle cry became a choking gurgle as blood poured from the red ruin of his neck then the Dark Hunter moved no more.

Eyes turning huge at her comrade's gruesome demise, Analil turned to flee as the rest of the Hunters either ran or died from what was now very much a one sided battle; only to find herself hanging in mid air, her windpipe steadily crushing under the invisible grip of a glittering eyed 'Blood'.

Standing as tall as his petite frame allowed, Fuji cocked his head to one side as held his left hand out before his face; the thumb and index finger curved toward each other as he glared at his former captor. "I could kill you." he said in a quietly dangerous way. " But then, you couldn't do my bidding if I did."

Crimson eyes bulged as the demon woman sputtered her outrage. " I'm... Not...your... SERVANT!"

Fuji's jaw dropped into a gloating smile as he ever so slightly tightened his grip and it quickly dawned on Analil that the 'Blood' was enjoying a certain amount of malicious pleasure at her pain. Coughing, choking as her frantic red orbs rolled she forced herself to listen as the mythic human spoke again.

" Tell your lord Aion, if he wants a fight to come and see me himself as your little attacks have lost their challenge."

Hearing him, Ryuzaki gasped in horror. " Fuji, no! Don't bait the ruler of Jigoku directly!"

" And why not?" Fuji asked in icy tone as his cruel eyes turned toward the old dragon. Her mouth snapping shut, she recoiled in fear as the placid youth she knew seemed to become someone else. This dark entity was clearly the side he always suppressed, the personality that mildly showed itself only if another was humiliated or hurt. But in the heat of the battle it had been released and to his watching friends, Fuji had become more dangerous; more of a demon, than Aion himself. The thought was terrifying.

" I have to bring him back." Ryuzaki thought as her eyes turned hard. Swallowing down her fear, she walked toward the open eyed, smiling youth. " Because..." she said firmly as she lifted her chin. " ...Tezuka would die from grief if Aion killed you."

Hearing his lover's name, a light of sanity kindled to drive the darkness from Fuji's eyes. " Tez..uka." he said slowly. "Saa... I have to..live...for Tezuka."

Abruptly, Fuji turned away from Analil so she collapsed limply to the ground; her hands holding her throat as she struggled to breath.

Pulling herself onto her hands and knees, she sneered at the Tensai's back. Dark lightening crackling to life in the palm of her left hand, she reared up to hurl it at her unsuspecting enemy.

" I think not." growled Ryuzaki as Fuji steadily paced past her. Mouth opening, fire thundered forth; exploding the demon's attack before reducing the Hunter captain to ashes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After school, the team met again on the courts to squeeze in one final round of training before the Jyousei Shounan match scheduled the following day. None the worse for wear following the earlier skirmish, Momo' leapt high to slam down a lob shot from a disgruntled Arai while Ryoma practiced his serves close by.

Relived over his little brother's recovery when he soon woke from the sleeping gas, Kaido briefly gave him a grateful look as he sat watching the practice from under a nearby tree. Fuji's Hikari guardian had finished his long talk with the 'Blood', leaving the Tensai alone with his thoughts as the blond in his human disguise then sat down to keep the young Naga company.

Hitting a brutal boomerang snake at his dark haired opponent, Kaido stood in a semi crouch; a satisfied hiss escaping him as he glared across the net.

" Hey Mamushi!"

Straightening at Momo's cheerful call, he glared over at the bristle-haired youth watching him.

" You're not bad." he said with a cheerful grin. " Keep those skills up for tomorrow!"

" Shut up rat!" snapped Kaido as his brother giggled insufferably behind his hands.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The setting sun sent its golden rays slanting across a large third story window of the Seishun academy building. Blinking at the brightness, Ryuzaki affectionately gazed down upon her team. Despite the day's events they had all insisted on training and the old coach had never felt prouder of any group in her very long life. Turning to the spiky-haired youth beside her, she said quietly; " You would never think they were in a battle today."

" Yes." agreed Inui with a nod. " It seems to have fired them up a good eighty seven percent."

Chuckling, Ryuzaki turned her attention to Oishi as the raven-haired youth sat at her desk. Looking up from file he was reading, the human form Moon Dog returned her smile. " So Momoshiro will play tomorrow. Good."

" What of you?" asked the coach as she walked over to him. " That was a nasty wound you took today."

Touching his bandaged arm, Oishi smiled gently. " It will heal enough by tomorrow, but Takashi may take longer."

" Yes." agreed Ryuzaki seriously as she thought of the deep gash inflicted in his left thigh. " He wont be able to compete." turning back to the window, she gazed off in the distance. " Tezuka will have the Dracis Mortis Caveat removed tonight. Pray the copper will succeed."

" Sensei." said Inui abruptly, effectively cutting into her thoughts. " I have something to tell you."

" What's that?" she asked as an eye brow rose.

" I think Kaido should play singles."

Ryuzaki sighed wearily. " And why is that?"

" I have a magazine here." answered Inui as he handed the folded object to his wondering coach. " Read the article on page three as the players of Jyousei were interviewed and all their photos are there."

Spotting a grim faced youth with short grey hair, Ryuzaki shuddered as recognition swept through her. " Oishi, bring Eiji and Ryoma here. They need to know they will be facing an old adversary."

" Before he gets them," cut in Inui so the vice captain paused, " you need to see what a certain Hiroshi Wakato had to say about us."

" Wakato?" asked Ryuzaki as she curiously studied his photo. " What kind of mythic is he?"

Inui's lips quirked up. " He is what's called a "Knotwaddie".

None the wiser, Ryuzaki's reply was a quiet "Huh?"

" An imitator." said Inui as he gave his glasses a little push. " While not shape changers, Knotwaddies are superb imitators. They can become anyone, anything, just by thinking about it."

" I see." replied Ryuzaki as she started to read out loud. " Lets see, it says here: " I want to challenge the players of Seigaku because they are a bunch of interesting freaks" FREAKS! I'll give him freaks!" snorting, she read further. " The team is really strange as each one has a unique skill. The youngest member is a _demon_ on the court and I've heard their coach can be quite the _dragon._ I'm very interested in a player who uses what he calls a snake shot. Heh, must be quite a _snake _himself. The two known as the Golden Pair are fascinating as one _Dog's_ the steps of the other he springs around the court like a _cat_ after a mouse.."

Trailing off, Ryuzaki snapped the magazine shut to place it on her desk then speak with menacing calm. " Hiroshi Wakato." she muttered as thin jets of smoke shot from her nose.

Sensing an imminent eruption, Oishi leaned forward to tentatively say; " Er...sensei?"

Hands planting firmly onto her hips, she snarled through clenched teeth as her simmering anger boiled over.

"HOW DARE HE!" she roared as she waved a furious fist in the air. " CALLING US FREAKS! ALL BUT TELLING THE HUMANS WHAT WE ARE!"

" Please, calm down!" Oishi whined before whispering to his amused team mate; " Did you _have_ to stir her up like that?"

Radiating innocence, Inui merely shrugged as his coach raged, stormed and threatened dire vengeance. " Took her mind off the dragon king didn't it?"

The Moon dog sighed quietly. " You're despicable."

" I'm glad you noticed."

" INUI!" roared Ryuzaki directly into his face. " Since that stupid, brainless Knotwaddie asks for it we'll give it to him! Kaido WILL play singles three!"

Her eyes blazing with daggers of doom, the old coach looked ready to tear the Jyousei mythic to pieces.

Slumping his shoulders, Oishi mumbled a defeated sounding; "Oh brother!" as he turned his narrow eyes to Inui.

" Basilisk..."

" What?"

" Remind me to kill you for this later..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

To be continued...

Next up: Tezuka's operation and the start of the Jyousei tournament. Stay tuned!

Yes, Yuki really did call Syusuke Lord Fuji.


	48. Blood And Shadows 6

Greetings everyone! This next pattern comes with a BIG warning! You see in the anime, Tezuka's operation was never looked at. Not only have I looked at it, I'm taking you, the reader, right into the operating theatre for a FULL look at the action. Therefore, this chapter is NOT FOR THE SQUEAMISH! You have thus been warned...

Jessmin Lau: Happy you enjoyed the last chapter and Wakato's comments.

DnKs Girls: Thank goodness SOMEONE liked the Hazue parts! Expect more from Fuji soon!

Chibimina 121: I'll give you pickled snake...grrrr...LOL

Kagome Girl 21: The expression on Oishi's face in the anime said it all!

Relinquished: Yes, for Fuji to kill would be a very bad thing as it would effect him psychologically. As I don't want a seriously disturbed 'Blood' rampaging about (yet) he wont kill anyone. However, he will take another walk on the dark side: when he confronts Aion! (later)

Yoshikochan: Thank you for the praise regarding the prologue. Knotwaddies are VERY strange creatures...

Analine: The name ANALI is Indian and means " Fire" But in writing the chapter, I somehow added an L on the end and it kinda stuck.

Eien No Kaze: Upon asking three of my anime mad Japenese friends about the term "Saa..." they told me it was a bit like the word "Suminmasen" which strangely means "Excuse me, Sorry, or Thank you" According to them, when Fuji says "Saa..." he is also saying " I see." along with the other meanings of "Beats me" or "Dunno" Ah slang! Gotta love it!

Loanshark: Yuki's appearence is based on Krad from D.N Angel.. without the meaness! The word "Dono" comes from "Tono" which means "Lord". It is higher than "Sama" and confers complete respect. And dosn't Fuji deserve respect!

Alaena Flame Dragonstar: Jyousei are a group of Mythic misfits alright and you shall meet them all NEXT chapter.

Ruji: Ah well... Fuji loves Tezuka so much dosn't he?

WARNING!

This chapter contains graphic medical procedures that may distress some readers!

Disclaimer: Yeah, whatever...the whole world knows who P.O.T really belongs to and it's not me! Now if anyone wants to base a new P.O.T anime on this, please go right ahead.. just make sure Takeshi Konomi likes you first because P.O.T is really HIS!

Blood And Shadows: 6

Story: Tora Macaw

Pattern 5

" To heal in darkness"

Tezuka tossed and turned, muttering in his sleep as unsettled feelings wormed their way through his restless body to prickle at his very soul. Experiencing a distorted sensation, he suddenly felt as if he were falling. With the rush of the wind tearing his body, his golden-brown hair streaming from his skull, the youth tried extending his wings; but the great golden sails that carried him effortlessly through the sky refused to appear and uttering a low cry of fear, he continued to fall.

The clouds closed in around him, cutting off his view of the ground as they inexplicably swirled and changed. Abruptly, Tezuka then found himself plummeting toward a vast lake as still as glass with no visible boundary. Blind instinct forcing him to try in vain to fly, his staring orbs caught sight of someone enormous moving beneath the water's tranquil surface. At first he could make nothing of the image as it rippled and changed in the perfectly still liquid but as he drew closer, the shape took on depth and form to become that of his beloved Fuji, so very far away back home.

Reaching out as the 'Blood' wavered before his eyes to become spreading circles now disturbing the perfect stillness, Tezuka desperately called his name as a horde of demons suddenly surrounded him. Talons flashing with deadly intent they stalked his lover through a crimson cloud of misty blood but turning to glare at them, the Tensai sent them reeling back with the force of his savage stare then hurled the pack against a high cliff with his power.

Racing in to help him, the rest of Seigaku froze at the sight of his terrible eyes; eyes that gleamed with cerulean fire and a deadly sliver mist that held no pity, no mercy and no trace the quiet youth the dragon king had come to love.

Love? The silent question taunted him as the lake's surface shimmered once then vanished; becoming a bank of fluffy clouds that parted to reveal the mountainous landscape below. Plummeting towards certain death, Tezuka tried repeatedly to transform; but the curse in his shoulder throbbed with a sickly green malevolence as his wings again failed him. Resigning himself to his fate, the regal youth held his arms out from his sides in a sad imitation of what he had once been as he closed his eyes and braced his body for the brutal impact.

Suddenly, someone was flying beside him; someone, he had not seen for so very long. Forgetting he was falling, forgetting his imminent death, he felt his heart soar and spirit sing as the dark haired Hikari reached out to him.

" What are you doing... my son?"

The voice was so soft and gentle yet stern and commanding. It was also some what vaguely familiar but try as he might, Tezuka's mind failed recall when he had last heard it. However, the one thing now clear in his mind was that the Hikari slowing his decent was without doubt the very one who had created him; the lost first Hikari, his beloved Jinnai.

Liquid brown eyes all shot through with golden streaks twinkled as the angel man's lips curved into a fatherly smile. " I asked you." he repeated quietly. " What are you doing? If you plummet to earth in your human form, you will die!"

Tezuka opened his mouth to speak, but the roaring wind ripped away the words before they could reach his listeners ears. Catching hold of the dragon youth's hands, Jinnai lifted his huge feathered wings to soar effortlessly on the thermals as he drew his burden into his arms. Sighing with happiness, Tezuka snuggled against the Hikari's chest; only to double take in surprise when the angel unexpectedly morphed into the slender, smaller form of Fuji

" Silly dragon." he said in his quiet way as he voiced a slivery laugh. " You can't fly without wings, but I'll carry you and keep you strong."

Spreading large golden sails, Fuji carried his lover across the sky then drifted towards the mountain wilderness below. Turning over in his lover's arms, Tezuka wrapped his own arms around his shoulders to hold him tight as their lips locked together. Humming low in his throat as his arousal rose, he slid his hands down Fuji's sleek sides to grip warm mounds of naked rear flesh.

" Syusuke... beloved 'Blood' " he murmured as they lightly touched down on a grassy meadow. " Syusuke..."

The kisses suddenly felt wrong, yet Tezuka continued to ravage his lover's mouth as the Tensai giggled beneath him.

" You shouldn't laugh." Tezuka murmured seriously as his tongue danced against his partner's. Fuji simply laughed as he squirmed about and frowning, the regal youth noticed for the first time how his lover seemed to taste like cotton. His head jerking back as his smiling lover dissolved in a swirl of colour, Tezuka coughed, spat and woke up; only to glare in distaste at the soggy, drool covered mess his pillow had become.

Chest heaving, Tezuka fought to calm his wildly beating heart as he lay on his belly; his weight supported by spread hands on the end of tensely braced arms. Finally regaining control of his aroused body, he irritably tossed the sodden mass of pillow aside then flipped onto his back to stare up at the ceiling. " Today.." he thought as a mild hunger pang replaced the stifled desire in his belly. " It begins."

His head rolling to one side, Tezuka's hazel-gold orbs locked onto the distant horizon beyond his window where the first rosy fingers of dawn were just starting to glow.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Under the very same sky, but in a different part of the Earth, the object of the dragon king's dream stared longingly upwards as the first stars came out to play. Seeing one break free to shoot a blazing trail of freedom across the set paths of the others, Fuji's wistful smile became a little sadder; his heart feeling somewhat forlorn as his mind focused on the fate of his lover.

He had felt it, the unmistakable signs of arousal that had set his senses aflame as the mark on his neck pulsed with a faint, golden light. Yet the sensations had been brief, as if his far off lover had fought to keep the feelings at bay and sighing heavily the Tensai of Seigaku turned away from his window. Morning would soon be breaking over Germany, the thought giving the honey-haired youth no comfort as he sadly left his bedroom. Not wanting to be alone, he wandered into the living room to sink into the nearest chair and open his mind in a special call only one mythic alone could hear. '_Yuuta... hear me...Yuuta' _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Normally, gym training at St Rudolph's was a cheerful event as students would chatter or sing along to music as they worked their athletic young bodies, but this particular evening; only the strained sounds of grunts or the harsh puff of expelled air echoed off the white walls as Mizuki prowled among them.

Still seething at the crushing defeat he had suffered at Syusuke's hands, he had been careful not to show the younger of the two 'Blood's' the true extent of his anger. Instead, his hatred and bitter frustration had manifested itself in a tough training regime as he constantly obsessed with his team emerging victorious in the next tournament. Wearing the type of loud floral shirt that made both humans and mythics alike want to run away screaming, the dark eyed manager's predatory gaze swept the gathering; only to lock onto the serious gaze of his boyfriend as Yuuta glared into space. Grinding his teeth, the raven-haired teenager abruptly turned away. He knew _that_ particular look all too well; the frowning, sharp eyed expression Yuuta's face always held whenever his older brother intruded into his thoughts.

'Mastering the urge to stride over and slap the hated look away by drawing a few deep breaths, the human disguised demon elf whirled about to savagely push his way through the buildings double doors and stalk out into the early evening air.

" That Syusuke!" his mind snarled as he stood staring straight ahead with clenched fists and tense shoulders. " He not only beat me, he humiliated me!" Teeth grinding, he scuffed irritably at the ground with sneaker shod toes. " He took away my chance for glory and robbed me of my control over Yuuta!" Marching over to a nearby bench, he roughly flung himself upon it. Left fist smacking into his right palm as he sat, Mizuki glared up at the distant heavens. " But he will pay.. oh yes! I promise you 'Blood', I will have my _revenge!"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The door of Tezuka's room at the hospital creaked open, then Kristen's youthful face appeared in the gap. Receiving solemn permission to enter her king's private domain, she quickly slipped through then shut the door behind her. Swiftly she crossed the floor then reached out a gentle hand to lay her palm on her patient's brow. " How are you feeling?" she inquired softly as she frowned at the slight elevation of temperature.

" Hungry" came the curt reply that bought a small smile to her lips.

" That's to be expected." she murmured while reaching for Tezuka's charts. " After all, you have been fasting just over twenty four hours now." Flipping through the observations information her staff had written, Kristen quickly scanned the pages then replaced the file in its holder with a loud snick before turning her full attention back to the youth in the bed. His serious hazel-gold orbs were fixed at some point visible only to himself as the hands resting on the blankets trembled slightly. " Nervous?" she asked, her eyes and tone filled with compassion.

Lips pressed into a thin, hard line, Tezuka's only reply was a sharp nod.

" I understand." his doctor answered as she turned to leave. "Albert will soon be along with your pre op medication." Hearing his sudden quick expulsion of air, Kristen smiled at him from near the doorway. " I wont let anything happen to you."

" I know." the youth whispered as a hint of fear crept into his eyes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Around ten minutes later, Tezuka's door opened again to the youth's polite "Come in.", revealing the cheerful face of Doctor Albert Claudius. Carefully closing the door behind him, the dark skinned young man drew a bottle of red pills from his coat pocket before tipping two of them into a tiny plastic cup. " These sire, will help relax you." the human disguised dragon informed him. " Once we get you down to theater, Yasashiku will feed you a herb to make you sleep before injecting a special anaesthetic to keep you that way."

" I see." answered Tezuka softly as he took the proffered medication. Accepting a glass of water, the proud youth squared his shoulders then swallowed them down. " Hekrd lmut " he murmured after handing the cups back. " Will I be... will everything..."

" Mother and the rest of us will protect you with our lives." reassured the doctor gently as he briefly changed into his half form.

Through heavy eyes, Tezuka drank in the sight of bronze sheened, copper coloured wings, horns and tail before lying down with a low grunt. " I trust you." he whispered as the pills took effect.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. --.-.

A loud rattle rang out beyond his refuge, followed by the creak of his door opening and the sound of something large being wheeled in. Two female voices spoke in low tones, then Tezuka became aware of a pair of figures leaning over him. " You OK sire?" asked one anxiously and at Tezuka's drowsy nod, the nurses slid a stretcher beneath him to swiftly transfer him onto the gurney. Passing a chest and hip strap over his limp torso, they covered him with a white woolen blanket then swiftly wheeled him from the room.

Staring blankly up at the passing ceiling lights, the oddest feeling of detachment swept over him. It was almost as though he was outside his body, watching as someone else (who by coincidence happened to look just like him) was being taken to an unknown destiny. But he knew it was himself alright as the trolley passed through two doors before being quickly pushed into an open lift. Disorientated and weaker than he had ever felt in his life, his lips quirked up in a semi drunken smile as he felt the elevator drop horribly beneath him.

Just vaguely aware of a reassuring hand carefully stroking his hair, he heard the ding of the lift stopping then the doors sliding back as though from a great distance. Bright, circular lights blazed coldly over head and as he was being lifted onto an operating table, the familiar faces of Kristen and Yasashiku appeared in his line of vision. Briefly wondering how the Hikari could be in his true form and his doctor in half form in the center of a busy hospital, he managed a weak smile when heavens master healer asked for his patient to drink the misting potion he held. With a straw slipped between his teeth as he lay on his belly and the cold wetness of sterilizing fluid being applied to his back and shoulder, his last thoughts as he slipped away were of Fuji and if he would ever see him again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

" Is he under?" Asked Kristen as a green surgical blanket was draped over her motionless patent's back.

Lifting his eye lids and staring at the huge blank pupils beneath, Yasashiku could tell at a glance that Tezuka was down for the count and nodding, he accepted the large hypodermic filled with a strangely glittering clear fluid passed to him by a half dragon form nurse. A thick black strap was tightened on Tezuka's left arm just above his elbow, then the long sliver needle was slipped into the raised vein. " Anaesthetic flowing well." he commented as he watched the fluid slowly drain. A long moment later, he removed it with a quiet; " Medication complete."

" Good." answered Kristen as her eyes, just visible over her surgical mask, swept the group then probed the shadowy depths of the great cavern they stood in. Well concealed in the dark depths of the earth, it was a secret place; build by mythics, for mythics under a modern day human hospital that none but its creators and the few who had received treatment there knew of.

Watching as several round stickers were placed at various pulse points about Tezuka's body then wired to a flashing monitor whose winking lights indicated the patient's heart, lungs and blood pressure, Albert clipped a pulse counter to the unconscious youth's left index finger as Farica slipped an oxygen mask over Tezuka's face then stepped back to carefully study the read outs passing across the display screen.

With her glove covered, sterile hands held up, Kristen took a scalpel from one of her Five offspring assistants to make a bold incision over the infraspinatus muscle in the center of the shoulder.

A thin line of blood welled up to be wiped away by Gisela as Kristen carefully peeled back skin from the wound as she deepened; then cut the flesh layer further to reveal the gleaming rhomboideus muscles below.

With her assistants swabbing away seeping blood, Kristen positioned several large clamps to keep the site open, then using a pair long handled forceps she carefully eased part of the muscle aside.

" There it is." she muttered as the baleful pulsing head the caveat lay exposed. " Laying just below the subclavius bone and the lower rhomboideus minor tendon.

" It looks so small." murmured Albert as he leaned in for a closer look.

" Looks can be deceptive." replied Kristen as Farica passed her a pair of rat tooth forceps. " I'll make a new incision here... Now, I'll see if I can grip this thing."

Holding the instrument over the area, she ever so carefully lowered its grasping end to gingerly touch the foreign body lodged deep between the minor tendon and upper shoulder bone. At once the strange splinter gave a convulsive flash, as trying to warn her away but firmly clasping the head of the shaft she exerted enough pressure to carefully pull it upwards. At first there was a resistance but then as the wood began to move, a seething, bubbling mass of black blood welled up with a loud sizzling sound. A malevolent cloud of vile smelling greenish-purple smoke poured up from the hole, causing those gathered about Tezuka's motionless human form to gag as they resisted the urge to stagger back.

Gritting her teeth, Kristen snarled behind her mask as she tightened her grip and continued to pull. Slowly but surely, the Dracas Mortis Caveat started to slide toward her.

" By the ancient Jinnai!" gasped Yasashiku from his place by the oxygen tank. " I've never seen anything like this!"

"Nor have I." remarked Albert, his dark orange eyes going huge and round.

" By the shards of my own egg," muttered Gisela to her sister. " It's a miracle our king still lives!"

Sweat streaming down her face, Kristen called for a wipe down as she returned the smaller forceps to the tray then lifted a large, squared off ended pair to clamp down on the unearthly splinter for a final round of battle.

" Come...on..." she growled as she drew it further upwards and her assistants worked to contain the steady flow of blood. Farica poured a bright orange and blue mixture into the open wound to almost reel backward as the poison filling it rose up to fight back in a stinking, hissing cloud. " Keep at it Farica" muttered Kristen as the shaft stood half exposed. " It's coming..just..need...to..."

Whatever she was going to say was abruptly cut off as Tezuka's body gave a violent, convulsive jerk. Alarms went off as the body monitors lit up and a multitude of lights indicating his heart beat flashed crazily. A drawn out beep showed his blood pressure to be dropping as the screen showing his lung functions also took a steep nose dive.

" Stimulant NOW!" snapped Dr Albert while Kristen wrestled with the rapidly _enlarging_ caveat.

" SHIT!" she spat as her arm muscles bulged and her eyes closed from the strain, for now that the instrument of Radion's torture was more than three quarters out, it was swiftly returning to its original size. Trouble was, so was the part still buried in her patient.

Morphing to full dragon form, the nurse Gisela loomed over her mother to seize the top of the spear and quickly remove it with a single fast tug. With medicine flowing into Tezuka to counteract the surgical shock, the unconscious youth's vital signs slowly started returning to normal. But as the curse spear hit the ground with a loud clatter, Tezuka's body threw out a massive flash of golden light as the alarms shrilled again.

" What the..." began Kristen as scales suddenly erupted all over her patients shaking form. " GET BACK!" she then shouted while leaping backwards as Tezuka unexpectedly started to grow. " I hadn't anticipated this, but its happening! Everyone... BACK!"

Table groaning painfully, it collapsed into twisted heap of crushed metal as the teenager reverted back to his true form. Instantly, six fully grown dragons appeared to throw themselves forward; then hold down his thrashing body. Fortunately, the convulsions passed quickly. Then as the poison still rampant in his blood stream flared its power restraining, evil presence, Tezuka's dragon body shrunk back to human form with a horrible twisting movement accompanied by several bone jarringly loud cracks.

With the operating table a flattened ruin, several hands descended to lift Tezuka's limp, blood covered body from the ground and swiftly place him face down on the gurney. In her half form, Kristen worked at a feverish pace to control the bleeding but her patient had suffered a massive loss of life fluids that could seriously jeopardize his chances of survival.

" Yasashiku! " she rapped out while resetting the clavicle bone damaged during the transformations, " Do you have it?"

" Yes, " he replied calmly " I have the Dragon blood potion right here."

" Good!" Kristen panted as the bone returned to its correct place. " Pour some into the wound, the rest we'll inject straight into his bloodstream and once he wakes, we'll feed him a cup full or two. Hopefully.." she added as she fixed her worried gaze onto the faces of her children, "...it will sustain him until The Blood purge."

Their eyes reflecting their mother's anxiety, the one doctor and four nurses back in their half forms nodded a tentative agreement. Removing a needle from Tezuka's arm, the one Hikari among them sighed dramatically as he rapidly fanned his wings in a sign of his own agitation. " It's done." he said while passing a trembling hand before his face then peering at the now quiet monitor. " I do believe he is stable.. thank the celestials."

Breathing a heavy sigh of relief, Kristen waited for the confirmation of correct oxygen flow and for the final clean up of spilled instruments before cauterizing the wounds and commencing the stitching. At first, her nimble fingers sewed up the gaping hole deep in his flesh. Thanks to the angel man's unearthly herbal medicines, the corrupted muscles around the spear site had resumed a much healthier colour but she knew it was only an overlay; a facade to cover the shocking truth of his condition and if The Blood purge failed, all of dragon kind; indeed all mythics everywhere, would be looking permanently to Kabaji as their king.

" NO!" she firmly told herself as she swopped the dissolvable, internal catgut for the much tougher outer layer skin type of suture. " As mighty as Strong Claw is, he is _not _king. The Great Gold WILL survive! Even if it is _all_ of _my_ blood he must take at the ritual!"

Wondering at his mother's sudden grim expression, Albert silently passed her a new needle then watched solemnly as the last layer of stitches were sewn into place.

Dropping the needle back onto its waiting tray, Kristen let her exhausted arms drop to her sides as she sighed; "Operation over. Now..." turning her dark eyes onto her king, she reached out to lightly touch the top of his new plastic cap. " ...it's up to him. Pray he has the strength to endure."

As the regal youth was wheeled away to recovery, the young dragon woman slowly swung her arms; her limp wings and tail reflecting her fatigue as she surveyed the grim wreck of her once immaculate secret operating theatre.

" It can be rebuilt." remarked Yasashiku as he strode across the cavern to retrieve the discarded caveat. Brushing away the stinking, slimy coating of black blood and corrupted flesh with a glove covered hand, he wrinkled his nose then let out a startled sound of utter disgust. " Come and look this!" he snapped at the copper's quiet inquiry. Holding it out as she quickly approached, his normally placid face became a forbidding mask of cold fury. " This.." he began as he fought to contain his outrage, " is no ordinary spear of dragons bane."

" What do you mean?" asked his companion as she peered closely at the object. " It looks just like a normal piece to me."

" Smell it." the Hikari instructed and extending her neck a little, Kristen's nostrils twitched as she inhaled. Seeing her puzzled eyes flash open followed by the half human form dragon leaping back as though stung, Yasashiku gave her a grim nod then firmly confirmed her suspicions. " Dragons bane with a hollow core packed with deadly nightshade, then coated in a thick layer of henbane, ergot and arsenic. Raymehk vmysac, Raidon... meant to kill the gold outright."

" So this proves it was attempted murder." she snarled while drawing herself up. " The dragons will know of this and revolt against the heavens! Raidon and those loyal to him _will_ be bought down by this insult!"

" I understand." replied the Hikari sadly. " Although I have no love for Raidon, many a good Hikari will perish in the battle. I must return to warn those worthy to be saved."

" If I had my way dear friend," said Kristen gently as she laid a compassionate hand on the bleak eyed angel's arm, " Raidon would be taken swiftly and without fuss. But dragons have fiery tempers and wont be calmed once they learn the truth. It WILL be war."

Nodding a sorrowful agreement, he suddenly yelped painfully then tossed the caveat away. The object had started to smoke and staring at his badly burnt palms, both Yasashiku and Kristen could hardly believe their eyes as the thing started to dissolve in a hissing cloud of foul smelling acid.

" What? NO!" leaping forward, the female dragon tried in vain to seize it with her hastily removed surgeons gown but it was too late. The Dracas Mortis Caveat vanished into a stinking vapour, leaving no trace it had ever existed to take away the only proof they had of Raidon's crime with it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

" Your kind cannot wage war now."

Back in Kristen's private office, her other worldly visitor sank into the nearest arm chair to lean forward as he spoke softly.

" I know." the young dragon woman replied with quiet sorrow." Glancing over at her guest, she sighed heavily as he sat back to calmly regard her over the tops of his steepled fingers. " Without proof we can't act, and Raidon... will remain our master."

" I'm sorry." the angel murmured gently. " I just wish there was more I could do."

" You could kill him for us." growled Kristen as she glared savagely at the room's tightly drawn curtains.

Shiny blue haired swayed as the Hikari shook his head. " You know I can't."

" I do." answered the woman bleakly as she slowly paced about her office. Pausing to lean her weight on her clawed fingertips, she stared over her desk at her life long friend. " So munt tnykuh gehk'c death may just be the first of many." head hanging as a single tear splashed onto the polished surface she added miserably;" I guess then, my kind are forever doomed to bow before that tyrant until he has killed us all!"

Pushing to his feet, the gentle Hikari crossed the room on cat's feet to reach out and carefully touch her hair.

" Your kind are eternal, just as mine are and I doubt Raidon wishes death on all of you."

Drawing a shaky breath, Kristen was about to reply when a sharp rap on the door interrupted her speech. Morphing back to her full human form, she regained her composure then strode over to unlock it.

Dark brown eyes set in a youthful, light brown face and framed by dark red-black hair that fell to his shoulders glittered as they fixed upon the woman's own brown orbs. Sketching a small bow, the man quietly informed Kristen her patient was starting to awaken.

" Excellent Lambert. Thank you, I'll come at once. Yasashiku?" she added over her shoulder as she paused in the half open doorway. Changing into his human disguise, the blue-haired Hikari followed her into the hallway to walk beside her with quiet dignity.

A few minutes later the pair arrived at a closed door baring the words "Isolated patient. Strictly authorized personal only." Reaching into her pocket, Kristen produced a light blue plastic card and swiping it once through a rectangular scanner set on the wall of the left side, the solid barrier opened with a loud click. Giving it a little push she quickly passed through the gap, waited for her friend to join her, then closed it with a soft snap. Turning, she waited a moment for her eyes to adjust to the dim lighting before gently padding across to the room's solitary bed.

The slender figure laying upon it trembled as though cold, but the constant jittering of the limbs was an indication of his rising from the anaesthetic; a sight that made Tezuka's doctor smile with relief. Reaching out, she gave the corner of his right eye a light tap and pleased with the flickering corneal response, Kristen turned her attention to the varies monitors blinking silently overhead. Leaning in to gaze at the twin ribbons of narrow tubes disappearing into her patient's nostrils, she double checked the steady flow of the medication drip then lifted a limp arm to study the feeder needle embedded in smooth, pale flesh of the youth's inner elbow.

Carefully lowering the limb, the young woman turned back to Yasashiku as he stood silently watching her close by. " He appears to be just fine." she informed him, a distinct note of gratitude evident in her quiet voice. " All of dragon kind is forever in your debt."

" Don't thank me too quickly." replied the Hikari mildly as he returned to his true form. " The next few days will be critical and unfortunately, I can no longer stay here, as I'm possibly being missed even as we speak."

" I understand." answered Kristen with a brief nod. " I shall miss you."

The blue haired angel smiled gently. " My son will be joining you this evening to continue your Lord's treatment and if necessary, I can send my apprentice to aid him."

A muscle briefly twitched in one smooth cheek and morphing into her half form, the dragon woman's tail lashed like that of a frightened cat's. " The young demon? Thanks, but no thanks."

" He is highly skilled." Yasashiku quietly reminded her as his dark sapphire orbs sparkled with amusement. " For all of his... exuberant nature, he can be of enormous assistance. Just let Yukimura know and he can send for him."

" I'll think about." muttered the woman as she bowed to her companion. " Farewell, dear friend."

Cocking his head to one side, the Hikari gave her a serene smile then vanished in an orb of glowing, golden light.

Hearing a low groan behind her, Kristen whirled about to see her patient's eyes were open. " How do you feel?" Walking up to him, she leaned over to smile gently.

Sluggishly tossing his head against his pillow, Tezuka blearily stared at her out of unfocused, foggy eyes. " I've felt better." he croaked before breaking into a fit of dry coughing. Reaching for a glass and jug standing on the bedside table, the young woman poured the cool, clear liquid then held the end of a straw to his lips. Urging him to drink, she waited for the spasm to pass before asking if he felt ill. " A little." he told her shakily. " But I'm also hungry."

" That's a good sign." she replied with a light laugh. " What would you like?"

" Smoked eel, rice and a whole roast ox." was the somewhat dry answer just prior to his chest heaving and his stomach contents violently ejecting into a well placed bucket

-.-.-.-.-.-.--..-.-.-..

Having spoken with his brother, Fuji gave up the idea of spending the evening alone. Leaving his house, he wandered over to Ryoma and Momo's apartment to suggest a little round of 'friendly' street tennis. After trouncing the pair in a 6-4 game, the trio headed for Kawamura's sushi shop. Upon entering, the young red dragon in his human disguise paused as carried a tray full of glasses across the large room to wave cheerfully; but his team mates were quick to notice a fleeting look of fear in his eyes before he continued on with his work.

Takashi's father called a warm welcome just prior to rapidly filling up a large platter of different sushi's and setting the delicious offerings before them with a pleased grin. " Eat and enjoy!" he said brightly as the trio called out the traditional thanks. Momo' instantly fell upon the food as though starving while Ryoma matched him piece for piece at a slightly slower pace. Smiling calmly at his friends antics, Fuji was suddenly aware of the fully human senior Kawamura staring down at him.

Cocking his head to one side, the honey-haired Tensai softly inquired as to what was troubling the man. Flicking his brown eyes toward his son as Takashi buried himself in his duties, he crouched down to quietly speak close to the youth's left ear.

" Takashi has been sad and somewhat preoccupied since he came home today." he began in a worried tone. " Do you have any idea of what could be troubling him?"

" Our captain, Tezuka Kunimitsu is away in Germany." answered Fuji quietly. " Were you aware of that?"

" Yes." he confirmed with a serious nod. " An operation I believe."

Fuji's head bobbed an affirmation. " By now it will be morning where he is and his operation is soon. Takashi is thinking of him."

" Of course." replied the man briskly then noticing Fuji's melancholy expression, he laid a gentle hand on the youth's shoulder. " He'll be alright, you'll see."

Standing, he quickly crossed over to where his son worked and after a short, whispered conversation between them, Takashi removed his apron then made a bee line for a silent Fuji. Sitting down beside him, the pair traded a quiet glance before the taller teenager sighed; a sound that was softly echoed by the sad eyed 'Blood'.

Swallowing down a last mouthful, Momo's own eyes reflected his friends feelings as he reached out to grasp their hands. Abandoning his normal bratty demeanor, Ryoma leaned forward to join his hands to those of his life mate and covering each others limbs, the shared warmth flowing between brotherly palms, the group sat in comforting silence until the last customer had finally left and the elder Kawamura gently urged them to go home.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alone in his room, Fuji stared up the darkness. His left shoulder had begun to ache and instinctively he knew his lover's ordeal had begun. Falling into a restless sleep, the Tensai was plagued by strange dreams of blood and shadows with his dragon lover roaring in pain as the hated curse spear was removed. Just as he began to toss and cry his distress in the depths of his slumber, he saw it dissolve into nothingness. A swirling golden mist surrounded him, then Fuji smiled as his lover appeared through the fog in human form to wrap tender arms around him. Wasting no time, the pair began to make love. Somewhere in the dream, Tezuka changed to his half form to carry the 'Blood' into the sky. But Fuji didn't mind at all as he just kept on making love...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

To be continued...

And next up, the promised tournament!

Hekrd lmut: Night cloud


	49. Blood And Shadows 7

Well gang, the Jyousei Shounan game is upon us as more trouble and intrigue brews away in the background! Enjoy!

Eien No Kaze: I'm afraid you'll be waiting a while for Rikkai as several other events must take place first. These include: Kabaji's battle, scary bowling, Fuji taking a walk on the dark side as Aion messes with his head and of course, Tezuka's Blood purge. Therefore, the Rikkai game takes place after the camp. Watch out for Rock Frogs!

Analine: Glad you found the surgery captivating! LOL.. my poor son looked over my shoulder as I was typing, saw the dreaded word "needle" and ran away shuddering...

Psychotic Azn: Hello! Happy to see you enjoyed the pillow scene!

Alaena Flame Dragonstar: Oh yes, it's Mori alright! You know, I've had a similar experience to yours! Weird huh?

KagomeGirl 21: They make love here, they make love there. Tezuka and Fuji will go for it anywhere!

Yoshikochan: Glomps you back! Thank you so much and I hope I can keep giving you exciting chapters in the future! Don't forget, your fics are great too!

Ruji: Readers, take note! Ruji here writes the hottest, steamiest and most wonderful Tezuka-Fuji goodness so check out her L.J... you WON'T be disappointed! Thanks for all those great comments!

Loanshark: Having endured Five operations in my time plus my veterinary nurse experience, came in handy for writing that chapter. LOL.. that part with the boys just sitting kind of wrote itself.

Relinquished: The after effects of anaesthetic is HELL alright and we will return to Tezuka a little later to see how his coping. Poor dragon king's torture is not over yet! Yes, war would have caused great damage so they can't fight just yet. Mizuki's thirst for vengeance is about to set the stage for other events.

Disclaimer: YES! WELL! Hands up those who DON'T know who the boys REALLY belong too! sigh... Mythics belong to themselves and a few Hikari belong to me.

" Blood And Shadows"

Chapter 7

Story: Tora Macaw

Prologue

Lord Raidon of the Hikari swept the gathering before him with his frosty gaze, then covered his fatigue induced sigh by turning to bark orders at his nearest scribe. The time had come for the half yearly tithes and the extensive grounds were filled with wagons of every size or description. Some them had arrived in trains of up to twenty vehicles at once, causing the most flurry of activity as stewards and their servants swarmed over or around them; carefully securing the supplies that would keep the palace's large population fed and clothed until year's end.

His green-gold flecked eyes roving over the guards lining the walk ways or perched at strategic points along the set flight paths, the ruler of the upper realm called for the dark-haired youth now laying his large quill aside to fetch the master healer. True enough Raidon kept a large staff whose principle task was to greet the wagons, sort the produce, oversee storage, record all tithes, and feed their many guests as business was conducted, but as king; it was Raidon's task to keep a close eye everyone and settle any possible disputes while treating with the nobles accompanying the wagons. With the frantic pace coupled to lot of noise as workers shouted or stewards directed (not to mention the most recent drawn out meeting with a regional prince), he could feel the distinct signs of a right royal head ache coming on.

Resisting the urge to groan and rub at his pounding temples, the proud angel man glared at the many heads bent over huge ledgers; wishing for the umpteenth time that day he could close his ears to the constant scratching of phoenix feather quills as he waited impatiently for Yasashiku to attend him.

" Possibly.." he thought as he strode into the relative peace of his private office adjoining the main receiving hall, "...he is attending some farmer or muscle strained worker." Annoyed at having to send someone after him, Raidon pondered as to why his master healer was ignoring his direct sending. " Strange," he told himself as he eased himself into a well padded chair, " that he hasn't so much as given a single answer and come to think of it.." Raidon paused to thoughtfully stroke his short beard, " ... no one has seen him since before dawn..."

A quiet knock on the door followed by the sound of his healer's voice asking for entry broke into his contemplation's and in answer to Raidon's call, Yasashiku padded silently through the opening to bow low before his king.

" What is your bidding my lord?" he asked in his soft, gentle voice before straightening to await his orders.

" Yasashiku, attend me." began Raidon sternly. " I have a head..." Braking off, the ruler's eyes narrowed as he caught sight of his healers bandaged hands. Pointing an imperious finger, he demanded to know what accident had befallen his primary servant.

" A steam Drake my lord." replied the healer evenly. " A damaged tooth. His friend asked I attend him and regrettably, the anxious beast burnt me with his stream before his partner could calm him."

" I see." Raidon's voice was deadly calm, causing Yasashiku's blood to run cold as he squirmed within. " A steam Drake, a favoured beast of burden if I'm not mistaken." Standing, Raidon moved around his desk to stalk toward his frank eyed servant. " Your subordinates are well trained enough to deal with the likes of such stupid creatures, so tell me; what in the heavens possessed you to dirty your hands on such worthless filth?"

" I wish you would refrain from speaking of them as our slaves" said Yasashiku mildly as his mind worked quickly to think of which nobility had already left. "Hansha, begged me to attend the beast as it is his best friend and strongest worker. As it is not my place to refuse a noble prince, I immediately fulfilled his most gracious request."

" Indeed." The single word dripped with ice as Raidon drew himself up to glare down his nose. " So you choose to ignore my direct call to deal with the mindless brute of a minor princeling?"

Striding past his silently fuming healer, he paused before the door to whirl about and sneer at the gentle Hikari. " Hansha you say?" Footsteps sounded beyond the solid oaken barrier, then creaked open to reveal the quaking form of slender and slightly built angel man. " Ah! Chancellor Renjiroh." the ruler announced as though meeting him in the street to discuss the weather. " I was just wondering, is Sugata, the high steward of prince Hansha still about the palace grounds?" Dropping a low bow, the ancient Hikari assured his ruler the man in question was in the secondary granary as he spoke. Folding his arms, Raidon smirked triumphantly. " Bring him Renjiroh, as I wish to question him on the well being of his master's four leggard servants."

Turning back to stare at his healer as the other left, heavens reigning monarch was quick to notice a fleeting look of uncertainty kindle in the blue-haired male's eyes. " What's that Yasashiku?" Raidon purred menacingly as he advanced a step toward him. " You don't agree with my plans?" Crossing the distance between them with two long strides, the tall blond snarled within inches of his servant's face. " Then you can tell me _your_ plans healer! Not one single Hikari has seen you since before dawn, PLUS!... you refuse to answer my needs only to finally appear before me with burnt hands then spout foul lies as to how it happened!"

The heavy tramp of marching feet rang out, followed by several burly warriors all but bursting into the small room in response to their lord's silent summons. Energy swords drawn, the elite of the palace guards instantly surrounded the master healer as sweat drops pearled against the porcelain skin of his brow.

" Arrest him!" spat Raidon, his hard mouth quirking up in a cruel, pitiless smile as his narrow eyes glittered with wicked intent.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pattern 6

"Tessellation"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Momoshiro Takeshi had risen before dawn to wolf down a huge breakfast, shower, then lovingly kiss his sleepy life mate's brow before running out to attend a few chores proceeding the big Jyousei Shounan tournament later that morning.

Hardly even bothering to so much as stir at the mongoose spirit's abrupt departure, Ryoma snored blissfully until the shrill scream of his alarm clock wed to Karupin's loud breakfast demands roused him from a deep and wonderful slumber.

Propping himself up, Ryoma slowly pushed his arms out from his shoulders; muscles stretching as his jaw dropped in a mighty yawn that changed to a quiet roar as he completed working sleep induced kinks from his back and arms. Letting the limbs flop loosely to his blankets, the youth then glared blearily at his impatient guardian. " OK, OK..." he grumbled while rubbing at weary eyes. " I'm up."

" Good!" answered the mythic feline brightly. " Breakfast at last!" Jumping from the bed, Karupin grinned broadly over one shoulder. " Better hurry Ryoma, your big game is today!"

" Mada, mada.." muttered the youth as he swung his legs off the bed, then stood to stretch and yawn again. Scratching at his scalp, Ryoma grumbled quietly under his breath as he plodded zombie fashion into the kitchen. Through heavy eye lids, the young Demi-Dragon peered at the closed cupboards then rousing himself out of his trance-like state he quickly assembled his guardian's favourite meal. " You're a big Guardian Familiar now." remarked Ryoma dryly as he placed a large bowl before his friend. " So next time, make your own breakfast."

Karupin's reply was a cheerful smirk. " Now where's the fun in that?" he chirped as he happily waved his tail. " Besides, cat's are terrible cooks."

A strange vision of Eiji wearing a frilly apron and presenting a cringing Oishi with a charcoal'd platter of what used to be food, briefly danced before him. Shaking his head to clear it and rubbing his eyes while deciding he must be sleepwalking, Ryoma headed for the shower in the hope he would come alive once more.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

After arranging to meet with his beloved friend at his father's house after the match, Ryoma strode rapidly down the street; his mind full of the coming day's events. His racket held over his left shoulder as his right hand remained in his pocket, the youth was so lost in his visions of victory that he wasn't aware of the large bus pulling up just ahead of him until a chorus of loud cheering pulled him out of his reverie. Glancing up, he noticed a slender woman whose hair fell past her shoulders emerge first; followed by a grinning teenager who was instantly surrounded by a noisy group of excited girls.

Calls of; " You have to win today!" followed by a confidant " Of course" drifted into Ryoma's sensitive ears, bringing a hint of a smug smirk to his lips as the red headed youth's team mates lined up a little to one side of the adoring fan club.

" And now we have to wait while Hiroshi's fans worship him." Ryoma heard the tallest member of the group growl with more than just a hint of annoyance. " Stupid Knotwaddie."

" Knot-waddie?" thought Ryoma as he stared from beneath his hat brim. " What's a Knotwaddie? Never mind, Kaido senpai will beat him."

Schooling his features into the most deadpan expression he could muster, the Seigaku singles champion prepared to arrogantly stroll past them.

" Wait a moment!"

Knowing he had been spotted, Ryoma answered the call with a low " Mada, mada, Da ne." as the speaker appraised him like a hound scenting a fox.

" Are you Ryoma?" turning to her team, Hanamara cheerfully announced the young mythic's presence to instantly grab everyone's mildly hostile attention.

A menacing red glow briefly flared behind the rectangular green eye shields of a very short youth, while a thin jet of smoke curled from the nostrils of his towering companion. Noticing how the teenagers dark eyes momentarily burned with orange fire, Ryoma let his disinterested gaze rove over the others as Shinzyo tried to bore holes into him with the force of his penetrating gaze alone.

" I remember you kings blood." his mind snarled as his hands itched to reach out and seize the dragon imp standing right before him. " I remember our fight and why I am now forced to live as _this!"_

Smirking at the former Dark Hunter's smoldering rage, Ryoma's eyes flicked over the curious Knotwaddie to rest on the hostile gaze of a hidden Hikari. '_Echizen Ryoma'_ the mythic sent as his frosty glare raked over the raven-haired boy. '_Demi-Dragon'_

About to work up a snarky reply, Ryoma's thoughts were interrupted by the woman now standing just off to his left asking to speak with him and turning to face her, the short youth drank in the shadowy view of her true form with his powerful second sight.

" I'm the coach of Jyousei, Hanamara." she smiled. " Nice to meet you."

His scrutiny complete, Ryoma mumbled a low; " Er.. hello."

" You're an interesting mix breed." the woman remarked as she carefully studied the teenager. " Part Demon, part gold dragon... the only one of your kind and I've been watching you." Her face cracking back into a friendly smile, she leaned down to stare into the boy's large green-gold eyes. " Much like his were." she muttered before straightening and becoming brisk. " You're a strong dragon, I can feel it! If you come to my school, you will become even more so!" When the youth's only reply was a steady glare, Hanamara leaned down again to speak quietly. " I'm sorry to learn of the mighty gold's death, he was.. a great dragon." Ryoma's answering stare could have stopped an earthquake, but Hanamara was completely un-intimidated as she forged ahead. " Let me take care of you now, and bring your powers to their full potential. Why, I'll even let you bring your Mongoose!" Ignoring the blazing daggers of doom flaring in the boy's eyes, she held up her hands in a consoling gesture. " You don't have to join us now. After the Kanto game will be fine."

'_No way!'_ his mind snapped as his head emphasized his sending with a sharp movement. '_Never!'_

_'Oh?'_ Hanamara sent back at him. '_Never is a long time child, so why do you refuse?'_

_' The gold is my great grandfather.'_ replied Ryoma firmly. '_His blood, his training, has made me strong and my team mates are my family.'_ Abandoning his mind speak, the youth proudly drew himself up to his full scant human height. " I won't EVER leave Seigaku!" Turning on his heel, he furiously stalked away.

" Demons can be so rude." thought Kajimoto to himself before indignantly saying to his nearest team mate; " He is so impolite!"

Watching his former quarry leave, Shinzyo's only thoughts were of the terrible pain he had suffered and of how he would take his revenge.

Noticing the suppressed rage in her player's eyes, Hanamara sent him a silent warning before settling her gaze on Ryoma's back at the top of the nearby stairs. " Poor little imp." she thought with a smile. " I don't think it's sunk in that his grandfather is dead, but never mind. I'll give you time to grieve little one, then I'll make you mine."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shaking two large pink pom-poms, Tomo practiced the type of cheering whose piercing volume broke several ear drums over at distant Hyotei before falling silent and letting her arms dangle at her sides. Face splitting into a happy grin, she then turned toward a nearby tree where her best friend hid nervously. " Come on now, don't be shy Sakuno!"

Her crimson face slowly poking out from behind a slender trunk, the young red dragon in her human disguise bowed her head to mumble her embarrassment. Laughing, Tomo lunged forward to eagerly seize her best friend's arm. " Come on!" the Wyvern yelled into her face. " Why hide? You're a big, tough dragon aren't you? So come out and cheer for Ryoma!"

" Ryoma..." said Sakuno slowly as her friend turned to wave at their class mates. " Tomo, why bother to try and impress him? He belongs to Momo' now, and... he doesn't even know I'm alive."

Ignoring her friend's doleful expression, Tomo almost wrenched Sakuno's arm from its socket as she happily dragged the braided girl onto the tennis courts. " He may get an urge to fly a female one of these centuries." the pony-tailed girl whispered before raising her voice. " Let's cheer for all of Seigaku!"

His sharp ears picking up on the quiet conversation, Horio grinned smugly as he closed his eyes to speak. " He's soul bound, so you two can forget the Demi-Dragon!"

" What?" snapped Tomo as she whirled about to bay directly into his face. Gulping nervously, Horio flinched back, his hands raised defensively as the girl practically roared at him. " Stupid Tanuki! I said one of these _centuries!_ Sheesh! You've been hanging around us long enough to know not to interfere with us! Huh! Fluffy tailed ferrets should stay out of a dragon's way!"

Clenching his fists, Horio snarled through his teeth. " What? Don't look down on me just because I lack wings and scales you over grown salamander!"

" Oh yeah?" shot back Tomo at once. " Who looks down on who? Two years, you like to boast! Two stupid years of poorly played tennis!"

Shaking their heads, two watching wererats regarded them sadly.

" They really should stop arguing." remarked Kachiro with a sigh. " Some mythics are saying their married."

" Hikari forbid!" snorted Katsuo in reply. " Mind you, a Tankui kind of looks like a mongoose..."

" And a Wyvern is snake like." Chuckled his friend. Eyes going wide at a sudden thought, Kachiro smirked into his hands. " Oh no... they have turned into Momo' and Kaido senpais..."

Instantly, the pair trailed off into helpless laughter as Tomo glared and a surly looking Ryoma appeared on the scene.

Forgetting the outraged Tanuki, Tomo's face lit up the young male's approach and pumping her arms out from her sides, she vigorously waved them up and down for his benefit. " Ryoma kun! " she shouted in a way that made the boy wince. " Ryoma kun!" Thrusting her face forward to stop just shy of the tip of his nose, the exuberant girl twirled about a few times before cheerfully asking if her cheerleader's outfit was cute.

A long stare answered her question, then Ryoma spoke in a quiet mumble. " Karupin is cute and so is Momo' when he's sleeping." Tugging his cap down, he then firmly strode between the mildly shocked females as he opened his mind to call to his life mate. Feeling the faint buzz of a private sending, Sakuno sighed; her shoulders slumping. It was hopeless to pursue the Demi-Dragon she knew, yet she kept a tiny flame flickering in her immortal heart in case one day the object of her desires ever fell victim to his powerful dragon instincts. But, her mind firmly reminded her as Horio smugly remarked on Ryoma not caring, the chance of it ever happening was extremely remote.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The early morning breezes tugged at wavy red hair as Eiji's large azure eyes swept the gathering. Failing to notice a certain dark-haired singles champion, turned inquiringly to Momo' who informed the Cat Lord of his life mate's imminent arrival. Bouncing on the balls of his feet, he craned his neck to see past his friends then loudly greeted the Demi-Dragon with a cheerful; " Here you are o chibi chan!"

Answering with a low "Good Morning" as Momo' joined him, Ryuzaki gave the short youth a single sharp nod before calling the groups attention.

" All of you gather here as Oishi has something to say."

Momentarily closing his eyes as he acknowledged his team mates with a nod, his forest green orbs snapped open as he began to speak. " The Jyousei group are all outcasts and not to be taken lightly."

" Nya?" asked Eiji as his head cocked to one side. " Outcasts?"

" Rogues." said Oishi firmly. " It's members have no clans, no family. Their coach is Hanamara; a demon, and she is their sole protector so all of you, be very careful."

Extending his right arm to silently ask for unity, Oishi was grateful when Momo' instantly covered his hand with his own. Noticing how the others were holding back, the human form Moon Dog eyed them imploringly.

" The demon who marked me is among them." said Eiji in a small voice as he placed nervous hands behind his head. " Then he went after our chibi chan."

" I remember what he did to me." growled Ryoma quietly as he placed his hand over Momo's. " But it's behind me now and I'm not afraid."

Their heads bobbing with agreement, Fuji, Kaido and Inui added their hands as well.

Terrified at having to face his attacker even with the safety of the match, Eiji continued to hang back from joining the comradely gesture. " That.. that _Shinzyo_ did _this_ to me!" he yowled while jabbing a stiff index finger at his bandaged cheek. " And then he wounded both Momo' and Ryoma in a brutal attack nya!" His fists balled before his chest, Eiji's voice took on a faint note of rising hysteria. " He could do the same to any of you, so how can you all be so calm?"

Fuji's cerulean orbs peeled open to glitter dangerously as Oishi spoke a gentle reassurance. " Eiji, you mustn't show fear as it's just the type of reaction that hunter wants! Now come on." Raising his voice, he called out;" Seigaku... FIGHT!"

" FIGHT ON!" echoed the others as they simultaneously threw their hands upwards.

" Let me handle him if he tries anything." declared Takashi as the group broke apart. Chuckling, Momo' playfully shoved his racket towards him. Irritably pushing it aside, the disguised red dragon muttered a quiet; " I don't need it."

" Then you're not being the Takashi I know." laughed Momo' as he all but forced the object into his team mate's hands. " Now take it!"

With the handle held firmly in his right fist, bright orange flames flared to life about him as he lifted his racket high and roared like an enraged beast. " ALL RIGHT EVERYONE, LISTEN TO ME! THE WINNERS OF THE MATCH GETS TO HAVE ALL YOU CAN EAT SUSHI, WHILE THE LOSERS GET NOTHING BUT WASABI FOR A WHOLE YEAR!" Lightening bolts of dragon-ish enthusiasm crackled about him as he glared at his stunned friends out of crazed eyes. " SEIGAKU... VICTORY! THAT STUPID HUNTER HASN'T GOT A CHANCE!"

Recovering from the unearthly sight of the outlandish display, Ryoma blinked as he uttered the word " Sushi?" like a spell. Instantly the others pressed in around him, their faces the very picture of greed as Takashi's words sunk in.

" All you can eat?" they remarked together and at their friend's firm nod, they began to chatter excitedly.

" ALL YOU CAN EAT!" shouted Tomo as she jumped up and down before them, her pompoms rustling loudly as she waved them. " ALL YOU CAN EAT! VICTORY! GO! GO! ALL YOU CAN EAT!"

Breaking into raucous laughter at her antics, the team heartily wished each other good luck and a strong victory for the coming game.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

From their place on the far side of the grounds, team Jyousei Shounan stared across at their rivals in surprised disbelief.

" So they are Seigaku?" sneered Wakato with a contemptable flick at his glossy hair. " What a foolish spectacle! Someone should lock those noisy leather wings back in their cage!"

" I heard the golden lizard who leads them is dead." remarked Kouhei nastily

" And with him gone," chuckled his twin, " they are hopeless."

" He was no king of mine," rumbled the huge teenager beside them, " So I don't care, but our coach holds them in high esteem. HUH!" he added scornfully as smoke curled between his teeth. " I don't think they are that special."

" Well I find them interesting." said the short teenager at Daichi's side with a wicked grin as his hidden eyes burned with red fire.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sadly regarding the large pink pompoms forced into his unwilling hands, Horio groaned miserably as his friends wearily resigned themselves to their fate.

" So what if Tomo wants us to use them?" muttered Katsuo rebelliously, " Pink and rats just don't mix."

" Moon Shade Rangers don't wave girlie pompoms!" added Horio in disgust. " It's unmanly! Mythics will be calling us the "Sissy Rangers" instead!"

" We aren't Moon Shade Rangers anymore." sighed Kachiro as he let the fluffy objects dangle from limp hands. " Remember?"

" There _is_ a full moon soon." was Horio's cryptic reply. Thinking of the rumours he had hear surrounding the Silver and the Bronze, he added almost to himself; " We may yet be needed..."

A loud chorus of fan girlie squealing cut into his thoughts, causing the group to turn and glare at a little scene taking place beyond the opposite fence line. Surrounded by his adoring fans, Wakato was showing his sparkling splendor to his full advantage.

" What is he... a peacock?" growled the Tanuki in disgust as the flame-haired youth posed for photos with four delighted fans

" He is a Knotwaddie and looked on as a superstar." Said Inui who had strolled up to join the little group. " An unusual creature..."

Hissing like a pit full of vipers, Kaido's scowling face appeared from behind his lover's back. " He's the one in the magazine that shouted of us being mythics?" His dark expression deepening at Inui's immediate nod, the Naga looked ready hurl himself on the strutting narcissus and crush the living day lights out of him.

Smirking at his frustrated boyfriend, Inui toyed with his glasses as he continued to address his fascinated audience of freshman. " They use... super training methods that work their human forms alone."

" You mean..?" gasped Horio as his eyes went huge and round.

" Yes." answered Inui as his arms folded across his chest. " Hanamara allows no mythic powers or true forms for training."

" That's tough.." remarked Kachiro thoughtfully. " but then, captain Tezuka or Ryuzaki sensei don't allow much mythic training either."

" Ah!" cut in Horio while holding up a knowing finger. " We are free to make our choices when to transform. I don't believe they have the same luxury."

" You know a lot about it." replied Katsuo dryly.

" Of course!" quipped Horio as he planted both hands on his hips. " Who do you think I am?"

" An idiot." answered the wererat absent mindedly as he gazed off at the two tone blue colours of Jyousei about to enter the courts. " They look so cool..."

" Don't judge them by appearance." chuckled Momo' as he wandered up to stand directly behind the staring trio. " That coach of theirs... I heard she's a demon noble."

" A princess." remarked Inui quietly as he watched her talking to Kajimoto. " Skillful, powerful, it makes her dangerous."

" She's a freak." Mumbled Ryoma from his place in front Momo's mid section as the taller youth stepped back to make way for him. Laying a gentle hand on his life mate's right shoulder, the bristle-haired teen calmly asked why. " She tried flirting with me a short time ago."

Several sharp intakes of breath cut through the sudden hush descending on the gathering, then Momo' snarled through bared teeth as he glared death and destruction at the laughing coach.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

" All players gather!" Ryuzaki's commanding tones split the air and with all eyes upon her, she announced the play offs. " Singles one: Fuji. Singles two: Ryoma. Singles three: Kaido. Doubles one: Eiji-Oishi. Doubles two: Inui-Momo.' Do your best everyone."

Turning away, the old coach strolled toward the coaches bench; only to stop and glare at the sight that met her eyes. Two smoky grey orbs gleaming behind oval glasses locked onto hers in a stare of challenge as the painted lips beneath them curved into a sly smile. '_Greetings old dragon'_ dropping the mind send, Hanamara opened her mouth to speak plain. " It's going to be a pleasure to play against your team."

Snorting a thin jet of fire only the demon before her could see, Ryuzaki voiced a low grunt before settling onto her seat.

Across from her, Momo' and Inui picked up their stringed weapons as they prepared to do battle. Curious about the twins standing only a few scant meters away, Momo' nudged his doubles partner to ask of their origins. Upon learning they were forest elf twins, the Mongoose spirit grinned broadly. " A group of Elf twins?"

Heads half turning, the pair replied to Momo's comment in perfect unison. " We aren't a group!" deliberately turning their backs, they followed up with the words; " We're a unit!"

Winking over his shoulder, Youhei jabbed his thumb towards his chin as he lifted his voice. " I hope a rat and a worm can play!"

Momo's temper instantly flared. " Now listen up! We..." But whatever he was about to say was cut off by Inui placing a calming hand on his shoulder.

" I know you are strong.." he began quietly. "...but don't use up your energy before the match begins."

Visibly deflating, Momo' mumbled a surly apology before clenching his fist and throwing his antagonists a savage glare. " A rat and worm." he growled within. " Just who the hell do they think they are?"

Moving into position on the base line, Momo's sensitive ears picked up the pink-haired elf's words drifting over the battlefield as the bristle-haired youth prepared to serve.

" Can these guys really think they can compete with us?"

" Idiot" was the instant scathing reply. " Of course not. Look at them! What kind of moron pairs a snake with a mongoose?" Kouhei then breathed a derisive snort. " They are natural enemies whose only desire is to hunt down and slay each others species, so they can't possibly play tennis together!"

" What are you saying daisy dancer?" snapped Momo' as his purple orbs flashed with anger. " Why I ought to..."

" Momoshiro of The Shifting Sands." began Inui calmly. " We are about to start a game."

Grinding his teeth, Momo' glared at the Basilisks huge shadow form turning to look at him and swallowing down his annoyance, he muttered a frustrated; "I see." before slamming the ball hard across the net.

Kouhei swiftly returned it from the baseline, only to have Momo' gallop along his own as he met the missile with a laugh. " You are too inexperienced to play at our level!" Dealing the ball a fearsome forehand, he smirked triumphantly; only to freeze in surprise at his enemies next move. Both were awaiting the assault just behind the service line, their feet braced apart as each stood exactly a meter from either side of the mid line. " So they wait there huh?" thought Momo' as his face cracked into a grin. " I'll just pop it clean over their heads and hope it doesn't catch on their pointed ears on the way through!"

However, his illusions of an easy victory were quickly shattered when the pair pounced on the base line to meet the ball as it dropped. Youhei's racket then met the missile with a resounding crack to send it roaring past Momo' for a 15-0 score.

Shocked at what he had just seen, Momo' could only stare in stunned amazement as the cries of the Jyousei cheer squad rang in his ears. " Youhei... Kouhei... good job!"

" Their combination is the best." sneered Kajimoto from behind the ring-lock wire. " The serpent and the rat can't figure them out."

Over in the Seigaku "camp", Oishi gripped the fence as if drowning as his jaw hung open. " I never knew forest elves could move so fast! Why, they are almost like Hikari!"

Beside him, Fuji nodded grimly. "Saa.. Momo' and Inui will have to work hard."

Tapping his racket against his shoulder as Momo' stooped to collect the ball, Youhei grinned at his twin. " That stupid creature can't work out our combination!"

" Yes." agreed Kouhei with glee. " Youhei, lets aim only at the rat and we'll have this game won in thirty minutes!"

Frowning at the constant chatter, Momo' bounced the ball as he readied his next serve. " Damn!" he thought as he directed blazing eyes in the twins direction. " They could predict my move but this time, I wont let them anywhere near!"

Racket whistling up to meet the thrown ball, Momo' glared as Youhei returned it with a savage backhand; followed by the pair of Jyousei players charging forward to form up on the service line once more.

Closely watching the flight path of the runaway missile, Momo' pushed off with his right foot; breaking into a rapid dash up the baseline as he extended his weapon to line up the fast moving object for a devastating blow. " I wont be cheated again!" he snarled as he shot past a motionless Inui. Spying the yawning amount of unguarded space behind the twins, his lips curved into a pleased smirk as the green and white object arched into contact with his racket. " OK! This time, I'll make it fly high. Yes! A Mongoose moon volley! Are you watching Oishi?"

With an explosive crack the ball raced skyward in a spectacular launch bid to the heavens, but answering gravity's playful pull it curved gracefully mid air to return to Earth at high velocity. As it happened before, the twins were ready and waiting at precisely the point the felt covered object would land.

Ignoring their rival's shocked outburst, Youhei sent the missile howling over the barrier for the eager Mongoose spirit's return assault. But drawing his arm back, Momo' scooped the low flying ball; only to curse bitterly as his shot plowed forcefully into the top of the net. Barely aware of the linesman calling a thirty- love score, he swore under his breath in his own chattering language. " Damn! They are taking the lead!"

His arms folded over his chest in unconscious imitation of his absent captain, Oishi shook his head as watched the drama unfold from where he stood between the staring forms of Fuji and Ryoma. " It's not good." the green-eyed youth remarked tensely as he glared at the fuming, bristle-haired player. " Momoshiro is getting angry." turning to his small friend, he asked the Demi-Dragon to speak to his mate.

"He can be stubborn." the boy remarked dryly as his green-gold eyes briefly appeared from under his hat brim. " But I'll try." Falling silent, his large orbs glazed over as he mind spoke to his agitated lover.

Out on the war zone, the twins acknowledged the cheer squads excited acclaim as they stood back to back mid base line.

" The target will remain the Mongoose." muttered Youhei, his aquamarine eyes glittering with cunning anticipation.

" I agree" nodded Kouhei whose similar orbs mirrored his twins. " The hairy tailed rat is a lot like me; impetuous and impatient. Oh yes, we'll beat him easily."

Shoulders hunched, his head down as his chest heaved, Momo' stared wildly at the uncaring ground as he answered his life mate's silent questions. '_Those bastards are so damn proud!'_

_' It's a doubles match' _ Ryoma reminded him. '_Let Inui help you.'_

_' YOU can talk!' _ snapped Momo' impatiently. '_Remember our first doubles game? I have to take them down Ryoma, you'll see! I'll take them down no matter what!'_

Tugging once on his cap brim, Ryoma broke off contact; deciding to let the obstinate Mongoose dig his own grave as Inui's hidden shadow form briefly manifested to glare at him.

Ignoring the mighty serpent and his life mate alike, Momo' ground his teeth as his frustration mounted. " These guys!" he snarled within. " How dare they disrespect me?"

Kouhei's lightening fast serve charged with pin point precision for the far left corner of the trammel lines and growling like an angry cat, he sprinted past a barely moving Inui to meet it head on. With the arena's right flank now wide open to attack, Youhei hit a hard ball for the other trammels as Inui rushed along the net to intercept. Lunging forward, the spiky-haired teenager's racket missed the missiles satisfying kiss by a whisker but Momo; in a desperate bid for victory, galloped straight past him to lift the ball high.

" I could hear him coming." thought Inui grimly as he glared through his glasses. " I could have taken it, but to do so would have risked a collision. Momoshiro, this is a doubles game yet you treat it as a single and if this continues, I predict an eighty percent chance of a devastating loss."

Back and forth the missile flew as both parties hit, ran, skidded to a halt to swing and run again. Missing a powerful hit that slammed down in one corner, Momo' spat the word "Bastard!" as he glared savagely at the gloating Elves.

Dark grey eyes twinkling with pleasure at the twins remarkable tennis prowess, Hanamara threw a contemptible glance her rival's way. ' _The Mongoose has a good style, stronger than any of his kind I've ever seen, but his powers wont help him now!'_

Snorting, Ryuzaki simply pretended the boasting demon opposite her didn't exist as she folded her arms to stare sternly at her player. ' _Momoshiro, don't panic. You'll be trapped by your own anger if you do!'_

" Get out of my head!" Momo' snapped to himself. " Senders! Annoying bastards... the lot of them!"

Hitting the ball high, his eyes narrowed as he watched the twins back shuffle for the baseline. Smirking as the returning shot just cleared the net to fly upwards, Momo' rushed in to take it.

" MOMOSHIRO, NO!" shouted Inui. " GET BACK!"

But the urgent advice was instantly forgotten as the Seigaku powerhouse used his well toned leg muscles to spring high into the air.

" Like leaping at a large snake." he thought as he grinned. " Take THAT Elves! DUNK SMASH!"

With a cry of "Duo Harmony." the mythic twins overlapped their rackets and to the Mongoose spirit's utter astonishment, the fast moving ball bounced off the strings with a loud "Doc" to ricochet off to Momo's left for a point.

" My... smash!" gasped a shocked Momo' beneath his breath as he stood with legs braced apart from the force his landing. " They returned my smash!" Letting his racket drop from limp fingers as his back straightened, he wondered if his eyes were somehow deceiving him. " My strongest, hardest smash, yet they returned it as if it were nothing." Closing his eyes, he bowed his head as his limbs shook. " It's over."

Hearing the steady, even tread of sneakers beside him, Momo' half turned to peer dejectedly at his partner. " Momo," Inui's deep, quiet voice near his ear seemed to reach out and caress him. " This game is tough."

Eyes snapping open, Momo's head shot up as the expected scolding never occurred and puzzled as to why the Basilisk was being so calm, the bristle-haired teenager could only splutter a few startled words. " What? What did you say? What do you mean?"

Inui's answering smile was strangely indulgent. " You are playing this game alone and resisting any attempt I make to aid you." Spinning on his heel, the Seigaku juice fiend started to stroll away.

" Wait!" extending his right arm, Momo's hand gripped Inui's left sleeve.

" Don't get over excited." murmured Inui as he turned back to face his friend once more. " Be calm."

Momo's chest heaved then swallowing down his anger, he spoke quietly. " I'm sorry, but this is my true nature."

His hidden eyes temporarily drinking in the hidden sight of a large transparent, spine bristling, tooth bared mammal overlapping the human Momoshiro's lower body, Inui just simply turned away from his partner to resume the game without another word.

The battle quickly recommenced, but after a further ten minutes of intense play, the game stood at a strong 4-0 in Jyousei's favour.

" Damn!" Swearing several unsavoury Mongoose words as he muttered under his breath, Momo' glared at his adversary's as if he were going to eat them. " We just can't defeat them! By the shifting sands, what can we do?"

As Momo' wrestled with his dilemma, a watching Katsuo sadly remarked to his friends on the twins ability to unfailingly hit back everything Momo' could throw at them. Nodding, Horio pointed out Inui's all too calm demeanor.

" The Basilisk is too still." Rubbing his chin, Horio's expression turned crafty. " It would be something if he bothered to hit a few balls every now and then, but he's just _standing_ there so Momo' senpai is panicking!"

" But," said Katsuo thoughtfully. " Can't you see what's happening? If Inui tries for a ball, he'll crash right into Momo since the Mongoose won't give way!"

" Huh!" snorted Horio, turning his back while folding his arms over his chest. " He is just being stubborn."

Feeling cross, Katsuo glared at his friend. " Come on! You know how proud Inui senpai is of his skills!"

Whipping around, the angry Tanuki's right fist shot out to strike the young wererat square in the chest. Ignoring Kachiro's shocked outcry at his friend's aggressive behaviour, Katsuo fought back with both fists; his tightly clenched pompoms flailing spectacularly in Horio's outraged face.

" I KNOW THAT!" Horio roared as he struck back with a few hard pompom holding punches of his own. " BUT HE IS BEING TOO SELF CENTERED TODAY!"

Sensing the imminent beginnings of an all out brawl, Kachiro tried to get between them, but his peace making efforts only seemed to goad them further. A few ripe oaths split the air causing Ryoma to almost choke on his ponta as he stared at the warring pair with huge eyes. Swinging his gaze toward his life mate, he spent a moment looking directly into his lover's deep purple orbs before joining Oishi and Eiji in a dash to prevent a murder.

Seizing each others throats, the pair bayed wildly into each others faces at point blank range while their bristling shadow forms menaced each other tooth to tooth.

" Apologise to me!" yelled Katsuo while completely ignoring Tomo as she tried to talk sense into him.

" Never!" snapped Horio as Kachiro tugged at his shirt and frantically asked him to stop. " Release me you mindless mouse!"

His eyes blazing, Katsuo's left leg shot out to connect sharply with Horio's shins.

" CAT TOY REJECT" screamed the Tanuki as he shrilled in pain. " YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"

Lashing out with his own foot, he caught his antagonist just above the knee.

" HAIRY WALKING BATH MAT!" was the furious response.

" Calm down!" shouted Tomo as she tried unsuccessfully to pull the fighters apart.

" HOW CAN I CALM DOWN..." roared Horio as he swung another punch, " WHEN THIS OVER SIZED CHIHUAHUA WONT TAKE HIS SLIMY PAWS OFF ME?"

Baring his teeth, Katsuo lost whatever small hold he had on completely losing his temper. His head lunging forward, the human form wererat's teeth snapped like a steel trap a hair's breath from the tip of his friend's nose. " YOU GO TO FAR HORIO KUN! NOW YOUR BEING THE SAME AS MOMO' SENPAI!"

Hearing the venomous words loudly broadcast right across the entire tennis complex, Momo's head jerked as cold shock coursed it's way through him. " The same as me." he thought as the words hit home to strike a revealing cord in his mind. " Aggressive and foolish. Yes, I've been that way all along. How could I be so blind?" Lifting his bowed head, he gazed sadly across at Eiji now standing between them as Oishi kept a half nelson hold on a furiously struggling Katsuo and Kachiro clung to a hissing, spitting Horio for all he was worth.

Spinning on his heel, Momo pushed the thoughts of his reckless playing to the back of his mind as he firmly strode over to a silent Inui. " I'm sorry." he then muttered while bending at the hips in a formal bow. " I almost played this as a single game..." pausing, he held his racket out to his friend. "...but I'm over it now, so let the real combat begin!"

" Yes Hunter slayer." replied Inui as the loud argument beyond the fence line came to an abrupt halt. " Show them how a snake and a mongoose play doubles."

Pushing their knuckles together, the pair sealed their pact by touching rackets as they smiled.

" They seemed to have worked things out." Oishi observed as he released Katsuo and Eiji relaxed. " Good, let's them play now."

Gazing over at Ryoma, Momo' silently apologised for his outrageous behaviour and was instantly rewarded with one of his life mate's rare and beautiful half-hidden-by-his-hat-brim's smiles.

With court side peace restored and a new resolve burning in his soul, Momo tossed the ball high for a serve. Racing across the net, the little round object thundered down with the force of an impacting meteor for an instant point.

Stunned at the powerful ace, Youhei yelped as he turned to his brother with an indignant; " What's up with him?"

" He seems to have recovered his temper." answered Kouhei with annoyance. " But don't worry, send a high level shot to scare him."

Smirking, the pink-haired Elf did as he was told; only to have a high flying Momo' leap up and gently tap it back over the net. Cursing under his breath, Youhei rushed in to meet it. Racing up the net's length, Inui sprang up to intercept the returning shot for a devastating smash score.

Four-one, then four-two, the pair from Seigaku slowly but surely started the even the score. Crossing their rackets the twins tried in vain to stop a brutal blow from Momo', but their hands were unable to withstand the terrible force and they could only stare in helpless despair as their weapons flew from their grasp to spin away with a loud whirr. With the game now almost even, the small forest dwellers began to look decidedly worried as they wandered over to face their silently fuming coach.

Standing before Ryuzaki, Momo' beamed happily as the old dragon praised them for turning the game around. " Alright! You've caught up, now take the victory by working together!"

Picking up his grey plastic water bottle, Momo took a long sip as Ryoma's voice spoke quietly in his mind. '_Looks like your playing double now so go and beat them... life mate.'_

Smiling gently, the bristle-haired youth then turned his attention to the trio of freshmen intently watching him near by. " Hey... Horio, Katsuo... thank you."

" Huh?" muttered Horio he traded puzzled a puzzled glance with his friends. " A thanks? How come?"

" It's for helping me calm down." Momo' explained patiently. " I feel much better... because of you guys."

Shrugging his shoulders, Horio muttered something intangible as both he and Katsuo closed their eyes to ponder their senpai's words. Smirking, Momo' turned to Inui with renewed vigour. " Let's take the victory!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Twenty minutes later the game stood at 5-4 in Seigaku's favour and with spirits running high, Momo' snatched up his bottle to toast the coming victory and smiling from ear to ear, he drank deeply. One slender eyebrow twitching up as he noticed something amiss, Inui suddenly leaned forward to hold out his right hand.

" Ah... Momo... wait..."

" Eh?" mumbled Momo, his lips curving into a happy smile as two Inui's suddenly wavered before him. " Oh boy! Double Basilisks!" he slurred as he abruptly swayed on unsteady legs. " I love you guys!" A sharp hiccup erupted from his throat and voicing a loud "WEEEE!" he keeled over to lay motionless on his side.

Seeing her player fall down then lay in a happy trance, Ryuzaki flew to the stricken youth's side. " Momo! Get up.. what's wrong? MOMO!"

But the bristle-haired player was stoned to the wide and rounding furiously on a puzzled Inui, she bawled directly into his face. " WHAT THE HELLS WRONG WITH HIM?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In answer to the old coaches urgent call, a groaning Momo was soon being lifted onto a stretcher by concerned mythic first-aiders and with his pale skin sweating buckets, the tall teenager let out a series of long suffering moans of the damned as an anxious Ryoma held his hands. " I'm dying.." he groaned melodramatically as he milked the situation for all it was worth. " ...Ryoma, avenge me..."

Standing close by, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment, Inui slowly rubbed the back of his head as Ryoma fixed him with a You-DO- know-your-DEAD look. " I'm sorry Momoshiro, Echizen. That's an experimental juice.. hmm, the taste isn't even completed..."

With one of her doubles players now out of action Ryuzaki had no choice but to forfeit and breathing narrow jets of flame only her shuddering team could see, she rounded savagely to snarl fire and brimstone at the astonished Basilisk. " You stupid belly crawler! How dare you bring this strange stuff to a match!"

Stepping back a little from the bottle being thrust into his face, Inui's voice took on a note of mild surprise. " Strange... stuff?" His eyebrows soaring to his hair line, Inui could only stand motionless as recriminations from his coach rained down on his head.

Across the battle field, Kajimoto took in the entire embarrassing scene with ill concealed amusement. " Stupid really.." he remarked to the disguised dragons beside him, "...to lose over an upset stomach."

Just then, the overhead speaker blared into life to announce the immediate start of the next game. Turning to Oishi, Eiji smiled as he held out his hand. " Come on Oishi, let's play."

-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

To Be Continued...

Elf notes.

There are several different kinds of elves. Forest elves are the smallest, fastest and most numerous. In their natural state, they are hunters and gathers that live in extended family groups deep the forests heart with a life span of up to three hundred years.

Valley elves grow to a standard human height and choose to live in woodland or mountain passes. Expert hunters, they also cultivate small crops and orchids. Life span is longer at five hundred years.

Dark elves. Also called "the drow" these elves dwell in caves and prefer the shadows of the darkness, yet they are comfortable enough in the sun light for short periods and blend well into human society. Life spans of Five to six hundred years are common.

High elves. Tall, willowy and regal, these secretive and soft spoken mythics live in deep forest, light woodland or mountain passes. Possessing the highest level of natural magic, they are the most powerful of the elf races and reaching life spans of over a thousand, they are also the longest lived.


	50. Blood And Shadows 8

Greetings everyone! Well, exams are full on, the year will soon be over and I'm running off to Albany on a train in a few weeks time. But fear not! I shall keep working hard so my story keeps flowing and I hope readers are still enjoying!

I shall now exercise the basic human right to politely thank all my readers who take time out to review...good manners breed good manners people!

Eien No Kaze: That "thing" is going to die...

Alaena Flame Dragonstar: While Raidon may learn a thing or too, the master healer keeps his biggest secret...

Kagome Girl21: Thanks Sis!

Ruji: More Jyousei for ya!

Jessmin lau: Thanks for all the e-mail's!

Amylia 81: Hope you are well and its always great to hear from you!

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis I can't claim, certain mythics I can name. So read the fic; enjoy it well, and hopefully may pleasure swell!

Blood And shadows: A Mosaic Of Darkness

Chapter 8

Pattern 7: " Smoke and mirrors."

Story: Tora Macaw.

-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-

Passing through the gates, Eiji and Oishi strode proudly onto the battlefield. Heads held high they let their steady gazes rove over the expectant crowd as the morning breezes gently teased against tingling flesh while behind them, two first year girls chanted a low sounding; "Go! Go! Seigaku!"

Grinning at his watching team mates, Eiji turned his large azure eyes in the direction of the enemy camp; only to startle, his back snapping ramrod straight; an involuntary frightened gasp tearing from his lips as he suddenly found himself staring into a pair of cruel grey orbs from his deepest nightmares.

Hard and cold as chips of flint, they bored into the young Cat Lord with the same intensity as they done that fatal night in the forests heart. Yet as the crimson-haired teenager sidled around to seek shelter behind his lover, he couldn't help but notice a distinct change marring the glaring dark irises.

To the acrobatic youth, they seemed like the eyes of a wild animal that had been kept too long; a sad and broken creature brutally ripped from its freedom then forced to perform tricks to the crack of a whip, only to be cruelly discarded; forgotten, the moment it had out lived its usefulness. But still, its wild spirit refused to completely die; flaring as fires of freedom behind windows of misery that sought to remind all those looking upon of what it had once been and still demand the pridefull respect of a dangerous beast.

Stepping away from Oishi, Eiji drew himself up to return the stare with a quiet courage coupled to a strange serge of pity as the fingers of his right hand sub consciously lifted to ghost across the permanent bandage gracing his cheek. Shaking himself, he ruthlessly threw off the inexplicable spell washing over him to gape at the pair now entering the arena.

As different as night and day, the Jyousei Shounan students at once stood out as an oddity; for one was as tall and dark as the other was short and pale, as much a contrast of shifting seasons as they were vastly opposite humans. Overwhelmed by the shear bazaar concept of them successfully playing a match together, Eiji gulped as he repeatedly poked his partner's shoulder.

" Oishi!" he gasped as the raven-haired youth turned to rest forest green orbs on his lover's anxious face. " Look at those two! What a great difference in height!"

Glancing idly in the pairs direction, Oishi calmly studied his racket for flaws as he quietly answered. " The big one is a true dragon while his friend is a subtype."

" Dragons?" Eiji's eyes gleamed with a hint of worry. " I don't like this nya!"

Smiling gently, the disguised Moon Dog reached out to take his lover's left hand. " Do your best." he said while giving the limb a tender squeeze to silently convey his message of love. " And remember, whatever happens..." he paused to gaze over at a still glaring Shinzyo beyond the wire, "...I'll always protect you."

His tension melting, Eiji replied with a grin. " Then lets play."

Separating hands the Golden pair strode toward the net, only to stop and stare in amazement as the tall, dark skinned Jyousei youth approached from the barrier's opposite side. For a full minute he stood motionless as his dark eyes drank in the sight of his adversaries, then dropping his powerful mind shields he allowed his rivals to see his true self.

His eyes going huge and round as the dragon's shadow form shimmered into a misty existence to hang over the tall youth's human body, Eiji gaped openly as he stared in wonder at the bright sun shine high lighting the gleam of bronze shining against wings, horns and scales of earthy brown.

" Oh my gosh!" he breathed as he craned his neck back. " Look at his colour!" Both arms held stiffly out from his sides, Eiji cut a comical figure as he remarked in awe that this creature was clearly part metallic noble. " And his human body!" he gushed as Oishi laid a comforting hand on his back. " He is so tall!"

For a brief moment, the piecing dark orbs flared with an orange light as Eiji continued to gawk. Sensing the dragon's annoyance, Oishi stepped before his lover as his own shadow form bared its teeth in warning. Drawing himself right up, the large mythic snorted before contemptuously turning away.

From behind the dubious safety of the high court fence line, Tomo nudged Sakuno then pointed a shaking finger at the huge beast casually showing himself to all those able to see. " Look at that! A bronze glow! Sakuno, I think Strong Claw is his father!"

Gazing impassively at the mighty creature, Fuji ignored the excited whispers of the girls as it flashed through his mind what Tezuka had once roared in his frustration; " How many mates, how many of your own young have been lost?" Those had been the very words the gold had snarled at a defiant Kabaji and staring at the beast now rearing up on its hind legs, the 'Blood' had no doubts as to this dragon's lineage.

Opening his data file, the Seigaku juice fiend broke into the 'Blood's' thoughts as he toyed with his glasses and indulged in his favourite past time; the divulging of incredible Data to a fascinated audience. " Human name, Daichi Kiriyama. Second year at Jyousei. 195cm tall. Born from the last clutch sired by the bronze 'Ldnuhk lmyf' 400 years ago out of the brown female 'Lbyngmal uh fydan"

The freshmen trio were instantly thunderstruck as incredulous chatter broke out among them.

" What?"

" 400 years old?"

" One of Kabaji's young? Incredible!"

" 195cm..." muttered Fuji as his habitual smile slid back into place. "...interesting."

" Even Kabaji's human body isn't that tall!" remarked Takashi as the 'Blood' quietly watched a data writing Inui. Beside them, Ryoma snorted as he glared at the huge youth from under his hat brim.

" I hope my dragon blood doesn't make me grow tall." he muttered sourly at length. Hearing the mumbled comment, the corners of Momo's mouth twitched up in a smile as he threw a loving arm about his life mate's shoulders.

" Why Echizen.." he purred playfully while ignoring his lover's dark look. "...you'll be at least _197_cm by the time you're 17!"

Irritably shrugging off the encircling arm, Ryoma gave his life mate the full blast of a pair of surly green-gold eyes. " Thanks." he grumbled in a tone dripping with heavy sarcasm. " That's very reassuring..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Standing side by side mid line, the Golden Pair looked on with interest as the linesman stared at Daichi; scratched his head, then asked in confusion as to the whereabouts of the second player. Stepping slightly to one side, the towering youth revealed the smugly grinning form of his little friend standing behind him as he cheerfully quipped; " I'm right here!"

Invoking her second sight, Tomo gasped in surprise as the ghostly form of the short youth's true self manifested to crouch tensely as it overlapped the teenager's lower body. Just like her own kind, the collie sized, four leggard dragon's body was covered with a tough leathery hide the pale blue colour of a winter sky. Rustling its small wings, the hidden creature gazed up at the Golden Pair out of burning red, multi facet eyes and in a sudden flash of understanding the young Wyvern staring intently at the human player realized that just like Inui, he too couldn't transform his unearthly orbs; hence the need for the permanent green eye shields adorning his youthful face.

" What a tiny dragon!" she remarked to her friends as they too studied the tail lashing, foot shifting Pseudo Dragon.

Sourly eyeing the invisible (except to those able to see) mythic from the rear of the group, Kaido hissed out a low; " He's even a smaller human than Echizen."

As the raven-haired Demi-Dragon swung about to ask his team mate just exactly _what_ did his comment mean, out on the court, Daichi curled his lip as he sneered down at his slight adversaries. " Huh! A puppy and a kitten are no match for us!" A low snarl rumbling up from the depths of his throat as smoke curled out from between his teeth, he then deliberately turned his back to forcefully stride away.

Shaking his head over the dragon's arrogance, Oishi slowly remarked at what a strange combination the two mythics were before Eiji's voice loudly wondering if the pair could play doubles like that cut through his contemplation's.

Having briefly returned to their coach to remove their jackets, the true dragon acknowledged his cheer squad's acclaim by blatantly flexing his human muscles. Jaw dropping as he watched the creature's shadow form mimic his teenage disguise, Takashi then blinked a few times as he quietly declared his fellow dragon to be a moron.

With the posing over, Daichi took his place in the backhand service square as Ota tossed the ball high. Eiji was quick to return fire, then the young Cat Lord found himself staring as his towering opponent swiftly tore along the net to neatly intercept the fast moving ball. His racket connecting with a resounding crack, the dark skinned giant sent the missile roaring straight past a startled Oishi. Pushing off with his powerful legs, Eiji almost flew parallel to the ground as he dived to meet the runaway object.

" Hoi! Hoi! I have it!"

But his jubilation was short lived as the returning ball ran into the solid barrier that was Daichi and instantly shot back to score Jyousei's first point for the new doubles match.

Fingers hooked over the wire before him, Arai stared at the huge player in a state of stunned disbelief. " He's like a brick wall!" he gasped as Fuji spoke to Inui about him being tall, but very quick on his feet.

His pen hardly pausing in it's rapid scratching, the ancient Basilisk pushed at his glasses as he calmly answered the quiet 'Blood'.

" Yes, because he only makes precise reactions. Take careful note of his true form Fuji. See how his dragon body mimics his human movement?"

Nodding, the Tensai's thoughts drifted onto images of Tezuka and in his mind's eye he could clearly see the dragon king's shadow form rustling its mighty wings or snapping his great jaws, but never following the captain's human movement as the regal youth played out his games.

Snorting a thin jet of black smoke from his nostrils, Daichi glared down his nose at the quietly watching Golden Pair. " Pussy! Puppy! Are you two scared then?"

Choosing to ignore the huge dragon looming menacingly over them, Oishi turned to Eiji as if simply discussing a difficult math problem in class. " Eiji, you can't be careless."

A sharp nod was the red head's only reply, then Ota was serving again. A few long minutes of intense rallying later, Daichi had scored again; bringing the game to a 30-0 score in Jyousei's favour.

" You see?" crowed the huge youth triumphantly as both his human and dragon form flexed their arm muscles. " My Cannon Intercept!"

Glaring sternly at the dragon as the shadowy echo of its true self loosely crossed heavy forelegs over its chest, Oishi turned to Eiji from his place near the net to advise the Cat Lord to attempt a high drop shot.

Following Ota's fast serve, Eiji leapt in to lob the ball high. But face splitting into a wide grin as one crimson eye briefly shone through his dark glasses, the human form Pseudo dragon stunned the Golden Pair by charging straight up his towering friend's back! Using the tall youth's broad right shoulder as a spring board, the tiny teenager called out something intangible in the mumbling language of his own species as he leapt high in the air to hang suspended. Surrounded by the scarlet glow of his draconian powers, he met the flying ball with a devastating smash that impacted with the force of a descending meteor right between the shocked lovers and roared away for another point.

Staring wide eyed at the small, smoking crater left to mark the ball's passing, the Golden Pair hardly noticed Ota's graceful mid air somersault as he returned to the ground or the linesman's firm call of; "40-love!"

Un-shouldering his racket, Daichi thrust it forward to point imperiously at his startled enemies before commencing with a new round of battle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ball thundering down to miss the satisfying kiss of Oishi's racket by a mere whisper, the game paused at 1-0 in Jyousei's favour for the required court change. Ignoring the exulting rival cheer squad, the Golden Pair quietly discussed their strategy but were rudely interrupted by their huge opponent swaggering up to the net to tower over them. " You fools don't stand a chance!" he snarled as a little fire kindled to life between his teeth. " A dragon is far superior to your insignificant kinds in terms of size and strength and no mewling kitten or waddling puppy is going to beat me!"

" We play now as humans." Oishi started to remind him, but the human form Moon Dog was cut off as Ota called out then swung about to playfully wiggle his human rear end. The mobile rump of his shadow form jiggling wildly, his long tail waved like an agitated snake in their direction as a human hand loudly smacked against crisp white shorts.

Laughing behind her hand as Ryuzaki glared savagely at the impudent gesture, Hanamara happily declared her Pseudo dragon to be a brat before cheerfully boasting how Daichi had the blood of the Lord Bronze himself running within his veins.

" I DO have eyes to see." growled the old red as Eiji prepared to serve. " But even his sire has been known to lose a game or two!"

A contemptuous snort her only reply, the in disguise demon princess watched with a pleasure she had no intention of hiding as the score reached 2-0.

Swinging his racket in a powerful forehand, Oishi frowned as he felt a sharp pain lance up his arm then spread its fire throughout his back and shoulder. Trying his best to block it out, he sent the ball flying straight and true; only to have its trajectory flatten out so it slammed forcefully into the top of an unyielding net, bringing the match to a dangerous 3-0.

" I'm sorry Eiji!" he called as he closed his eyes and waved sheepishly at his lover.

Waving back, Eiji brightly told him not to worry; but the first signs of fear had kindled in the night canine's eyes as he vividly recalled his recent battle and how the Dark Hunter Banan had brutally slashed his foreleg wide open. Removing the damp towel he had laid across it prior to sitting down, Oishi's brow furrowed at the malevolent sight of the four parallel gashes pulsing against the human skin of his right wrist.

Noticing his lover's anxious eyes, Eiji's gaze travelled down to rest on the ugly, blood encrusted wounds before fearfully asking if it hurt much. " It burns." thought Oishi as he fought to conceal the bitter truth of his condition. " The pain.. it's agony, but he mustn't see..." Flashing a quick smile his boyfriend's way, Oishi closed his eyes as he cheerfully cocked his head to one side. " I'm OK!" he said brightly as Eiji's beautiful orbs grew doleful. " Don't worry, I can handle it!"

All but leaping to his feet, Oishi snatched up his racket then strode out to fight. Walking a little way behind him, Eiji felt a sudden disturbance in the air; a strange gathering of energy he had never felt before and as the mythics in the crowd reacted to the profound serge buzzing across the grounds, the young Cat Lord realized with a start the power was coming not from some unknown threat; but from his beloved Oishi himself.

Unnerved by the weird energy field generating from his opponent, Ota leaned forward as the Seigaku vice captain served and taking advantage of the small player's frontal position, Oishi hit a high serve clean over the Pseudo dragon's human head to score.

Turning to Ryoma, Katsuo asked about the strange energy and as usual, Iniu broke into the conversation with his well informed data file in hand. " He has cast a pain dampening field over his entire body" he announced in a tone filled with respect. " Not many of his kind can do it as it takes incredible concentration and uses up huge amounts of energy."

Out on the war zone, Daichi snarled menacingly at the latest slow ball lobbed his way from a low serving Oishi and roaring his frustration, he slammed the ball forcefully into the fence behind a startled Eiji. Angrily hurling his racket to the ground as the linesman called a 40-15 score, the shadow form of the brown-bronze dragon threw his head back to howl his fury as he rapidly fanned his huge wings in his rage.

" Daichi had better not lose control." muttered Kajimoto as he re-enforced his silent warning to the outraged beast. " I don't want to have to change the minds of these humans should a huge flesh and blood dragon suddenly appear."

Backing up as Oishi served again, Ota waited baseline for the harsh assault. But to his stunned surprise, the ball floated over the woven barrier to lazily tumble down a scant half a meter past it for Seigaku's match point.

Shoving the head of his racket in Ota's face, Daichi snarled savagely. " Idiot! What are you doing skink? Afraid of losing your tail if you run in to hit that puppy's serve? Fight damn you!"

Snorting at his enemy's as they traded harsh words, Oishi turned his attention to his arm. The wounds were seeping blood as they throbbed painfully and drawing a deep breath, the Moon Dog fought hard to maintain his intense concentration.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

" Seigaku match point!" called the linesman as Oishi threw back his head, his chest heaving as he panted for breath. " Game 5-2!"

" NYA! Another round to us!" cried Eiji, his fists curling towards his chest while he excitedly bounced on the balls of his feet. " We can win this Oishi!" Turning to face his silent lover, the Cat Lord's eyes widened with horror at the sight that met them; for the raven-haired youth had let his racket slip from limp fingers before collapsing onto his knees, his entire body shaking from the waves of extreme agony washing throughout it. " OISHI!" Eiji screamed as he threw himself down beside his stricken lover. " OH NO! OISHI!"

His head turning towards his boyfriend, Oishi worked up a small smile as he slowly pushed to his feet. " I'm alright... I can play."

" But..." began Eiji as his lower lip trembled. " ...your arm..."

" Come on." replied his lover as he smiled warmly. " Let's continue this game."

Resuming the fight, it swiftly became clear to both humans and mythics alike that the wounded Oishi was the Jyousei players only target as the warriors served, ran and volleyed in an arrogant bid for supremacy. But in a cunning twist of superb team work coupled to clever strategy, the flagging Golden Pair used an Australian formation style of play to gradually push the score to a teetering 6-5 in their favour.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

His body wreathed in a misty, silvery light, Oishi fought back the agony threatening to disable him as he lined up a final moon volley then sent it flying for the heavens. Pushing off from a sweating Daichi's back, Ota tried in vain to swat it from the air; only to miss by a hairs breath, taking his victory hopes with it as the ball slammed down just within the baselines for a 7-5 Seigaku victory.

Smiling into each others eyes, Oishi and Eiji placed their raised palms together; their fingers tenderly intertwining as a crimson tide freely flowed from the claw wounds on the vice captain's wrist. " Let's get that seen to nya." said Eiji quietly as he led his un-protesting boyfriend from the battle field.

His dark eyes boring into the retreating Golden Pair's backs, Daichi snapped out of his trance like simmering anger as Ota spoke near his waist. " Hey! What's wrong with you?"

" Huh? Er... it's nothing." the tall youth muttered as he looked away then dropped his steady gaze onto his little friend. " That game was so interesting!"

Accustomed to seeing the great dragon always work himself into a fury whenever he was beaten, Ota was rocked to the core by his partner's sudden change of attitude. Reaching up to lay a careful hand on the other's arm, Ota tentatively spoke his name.

" They complete each other." muttered Daichi, giving Ota the uncomfortable feeling of his friend not even being aware of his existence let alone touch. " They have not only their teams full acceptance, but the friendship of all those around them. Ota.. I envy them."

The screams of Wakato's fan club jerking him out of his thoughts, the towering youth left the war zone to make way for the sparkling Knotwaddie.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

" Hurry up will you?"

Folding her arms, Tomo glared; her right foot tapping an agitated beat as she impatiently waited for a indecisive human male to decide on which drink to purchase from the tennis grounds only vending machine. Resisting an urge to breath fire on his rump, Tomo repeated her order as Sakuno gazed off in the direction of her team.

" Tomo, has Kaido's game begun?"

" Just a moment.." Moving a few steps away as the boy before the drink machine continued to "hum" and "ha" over his choice, Tomo shaded her eyes with a hand as she craned her neck to see into the near by courts. " Not yet, so there's still time!"

Mr "Could-not-make-up-his-mind-if-his-life-depended-on-it" finally choosing a berry ponta and moving away, Tomo eagerly stepped forward; only to be roughly pushed aside as a taller girl with brown hair to her shoulders rudely barged past with a haughty cry of; " What do you want to drink?" to the pair of teenage girls falling in behind her.

To the sound of a short haired girl asking which orange juice tasted best, Sakuno's eyes became enormous as her second sight revealed to her the true nature of the sudden invaders. Judging from their size, they were almost full adults enjoying yet another round of human life spans and obviously arrogant in nature as they completely ignored the tiny hatching quaking off to one side.

However, Tomo refused to be intimidated and facing up to the shadowy creatures, she balled her fists as her own hidden self spread large arm wings in a threatening gesture. " Wait!" she yelled indignantly. " We were here first!"

Catching the trio's attention, the huge dragons smirked at the sight of their small adversaries and leaning in, a girl with short brown hair tied in a little pony tail menaced the Seigaku girls with both sets of faces. " What's that cousin?" she purred as the ivory scaled dragon features overlapping her human countenance breathed a small cloud of icy vapor into the Wyvern's face. " You were just standing there and not lining up."

" That's because I was looking to see if the game had started." answered Tomo with a growl. " I only stepped back a little!"

Voicing a nasty chuckle, the white dragon's blue scaled companion flicked a contemptuous hand at her glossy dark hair. " You can take your time watching after we have finished!"

Standing on the white's other side, the hidden form of a brown dragon reared up to display an impressive wing span. " You're cutting the line cousin." her human self smirked. " And I for one feel like taking my time!" Moving around to stand behind Sakuno, she suddenly seized a dangling braid to give it a hard tug. " That's for not minding your place yolk crawler!" she snapped as the younger girl cried out in pain then slumped onto her knees as she trembled with fear.

Crouching beside her, Tomo's true self spread protective wings over the shaking hatchling as she glared up at their antagonists. " What in Aidon's realm are you doing?" she snarled. " Just because you're older doesn't mean..."

" Well you shouldn't be wearing such stupid clothes!" the brown shot back with a sneer.

" You two are from Seigaku?" drawled the blue as her true form loomed right over the quaking pair.

" No wonder you are so weak!" laughed the white as she too reared onto her hind legs.

Leaping to her feet, Tomo breathed a thin jet fire that caused the human form girls to momentarily leap back. " Weak?" she practically roared as her shadow form bared needle like fangs. " I'll show you whose weak!"

" Foolish snake blood!" rapped the blue as she laughed with ill humour. " Team Jyousei will crush you all after we have finished crushing you pathetic geckos first!"

From out of nowhere a tennis ball shot past the stalking blue at high velocity, causing her to startle and halt her death march as an uneasy silence instantly fell over the hostile trio. Then a young male voice cut through the air close by, making them forget their quarry as they turned to hunt out the disturbance to their fun. Spying a short boy in a Seigaku regulars jacket casually knocking down four drink cans lined up before a near by practice wall with pin point accuracy, the girls frowned as he withdrew a new ball from his pocket and prepared to serve at a fifth can still standing.

" What is that boy doing?" asked the puzzled human disguised brown dragon.

" Those shots are awesome!" breathed the blue as admiration shone in her dark orbs.

" He is a player for Seigaku!" snarled the white through bared teeth. " The enemy! Don't admire him you fools!"

His racket whistling up to meet his thrown ball, Ryoma hit it with an explosive crack; striking the last can in such a way that it flew into the air to bounce off the wall then rush straight at the snowy dragon girl's human head. Voicing a dismayed yelp, she ducked as her hands flew up to cover her head.

Working up an angry rebuke, the blue dragon started to menace Ryoma; only to freeze into a shocked statue as a huge shape black shape formed up to hang over the boy half turned towards them.

Large eyes of molten gold burned in a horse like face of shining ebony scale as they glared through a gleaming mane of black-green hair. Firmly bracing all four feet, the Demi-Dragon then opened great arching sails of midnight shade that shone with a soft golden glow as clouds of super heated steam drifted in lazy spirals from his heavy, half open jaws.

Their eyes almost bugging from their sockets as their mouths dropped open, a few shocked whispers of; " Look at the size of him!" "Why the golden sheen." and " What's with that weird, demon like power?" floated from the girls and it suddenly dawned on the trio that like Daichi, this dragon was not only a child of a noble, but flowed with the royal blood of the very king himself! Stammering several fast apologies as their shadowy dragon forms faded out, the girls fled in terror as Tomo's mocking laughter rang in their ears.

" Ryoma sama!" she gushed as she jumped about excitedly before his disinterested gaze. " That was so cool!"

" Whatever." he muttered as his power faded and he turned away without so much as a second glance.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

" Singles three will now begin!"

Coupled to the overhead announcement and the wildly excited squeeing of a huge crowd of fan girls, Wakato Hiroshi strolled like a rock star to bask in the glory of the adoring masses. Right arm held high, he gave his fans a saucy wink as he flipped them a jaunty wave before turning his attention to a scowling Kaido.

" So you are the Seigaku Naga." he said pleasantly as he blatantly ignored his rival's drawn out hiss. " Please show me your snake ball skills as I look forward to beating them!"

Remembering that this was the very creature who had all but spouted off to every human in Japan the true nature of himself and his friends through a magazine interview, Kaido let the scales of his hidden true form rasp together in a dire warning.

Totally unfazed by the unearthly display taking place under his interested gaze, Wakato flicked at his shining crimson hair as he grinned at the snake body's intricate winding movements. Stifling a yawn, he then extended his right hand as his lips curved in a sly smile. " Pleased to meet you.. Kaido."

The pale eyed Naga's hesitation lasting only a few heart beats, Kaido extended his own hand to clasp the other's firmly. Baring his teeth, then proceeded to squeeze hard. Pressure was at once returned with equal intensity and for several long minutes, the pair engaged in an age old battle of "stare down." Having thoroughly tested each others hand and spirit strengths, the pair simultaneously let go of each other to step back and prepare for battle.

" I'll have to decide whose power to use against you." Purred Wakato as he let his gaze drift over the quiet war zone. " Now let me think..."

" Whose power?" demanded Kaido as he stepped back, all his danger instincts on high alert in case the Knotwaddie attempted the Dark Hunter like power of energy drain.

However, the Jyousei youth simply smiled as he laid his index and middle fingers against one cheek; his pale green orbs sparkling with merriment as his mouth twitched up into a confident smirk. Enjoying the Naga's wide eyed expression, Wakato voiced a light chuckle as his right hand lowered to slide into his shorts pocket. " The most suitable power today is..." Withdrawing a white cap he tossed it high in the air then watching it spin as it slowly began its decent, he loudly clicked his raised fingers as a spectrum of bright colour crackled to life around him. Lifting his voice, the Knotwaddie called out in a firm, strong tone; " CHANGE OVER!"

To the staring Kaido, it seemed as if all of the earth's colours had gathered in one place to dance around the motionless Knotwaddie at his single command and as a great swirling cloud of twisting rainbows concealed him in its glittering, gossamer shroud, it became very clear to the hissing mythic that the Jyousei student known as Wakato was rapidly becoming someone else.

With the fog of the Knotwaddie's powers now clearing, the bandana wearing youth could see the formally calm eyes glaring straight into his own were now sharp and hard as diamond. Forcing an annoyed hiss through clenched teeth, Kaido decided to ignore his opponents strange behaviour as he strode to his place on the baseline. Glancing up as he readied his serve, Kaido couldn't help but stare as Wakato awaited his attack; his legs bent out at an angle level with his shoulders as his hips swayed restlessly from side to side. With the racket held before him in both hands wed to the white cap sitting brim backwards on his head, the hissing Naga spent a moment wondering where he had seen that stance before as he flew into action with silent venom.

Within seconds, the challenger beyond the net lit up with a sapphire blue glow that reminded the watching Seigaku players of Fuji as his left foot slid back and his racket was held high. His left arm crossing his body, he turned his left shoulder to meet the rising ball. Stringed weapon slamming against the hapless object, Wakato sent the missile roaring back to Kaido who lunged furiously and missed.

Bending his elbows, the flame-haired youth tipped his upper body back as he raised his fists to crow his superiority.

To the sound of Wakato's loud call of "COME ON!" Inui looked up from his data book to flatly announce to all within earshot that his lover was now facing a determined Lleyton Hewitt.

As the freshman gasped and Ryoma just looked on in a spectacularly unimpressed manner, Eiji thoughtfully studied the near human mythic as the red head wiped his brow with the bottom of his shirt, then proceeded to pull at the fabric covering his shoulders before dropping back into a strong semi crouch. " Even the smallest actions are the same as that player nya." he commented to no one in particular as Inui remarked to Horio on the true power of a Knotwaddie.

" The big angle stroke, the two handed backhand and the powerful legs, he has truly become Lleyton Hewitt down to the last tiny detail."

" Saa... " said Fuji in his quiet way as he watched the changeling score again. " If he is incapable of playing his own way, it's a big weakness."

" Imitation." muttered Ryoma, his eyes taking on a wicked gleam as he smirked at his life mate. " It looks like fun." Sliding his eyes shut, he smiled in a Fuji like manner that was somehow more sinister than that of the 'Blood' himself.

Totally unaware of Ryoma scaring the living hell out of his team mates behind him, Kaido's feet pounded against the hard ground as he tore up the baseline for a forehand hit. " Hewitt?" his mind snarled as his racket connected. " Are you kidding me?" But regardless of just who the irritating creature was being, Wakato was playing a very strong game and within moments the first round was over as the linesman called a 1-0 game score.

After strutting about for his adoring public, Wakato's initial serve was followed by a fierce joust of rallying that ended when the Knotwaddie hit a powerful mid air curve. For a fleeting instant, Kaido's pale irises flooded with a glittering green; the dark purple pupils turning into narrow slits as he threw his body forward to lunge like a striking snake. Hitting the ball with an explosive crack, he sent it whipping around the net poles to fly off past an astonished Wakato to score his first point of the day.

Hissing at Wakato's boast of taking the victory, Kaido's pale human eyes twitched as they fought on. Scoring again, the Naga could feel his enemy's hostile gaze boring into his back and sensing a rippling of the very air surrounding them, the bandana wearing youth swung about to glare blazing daggers of doom at his adversary.

The discarded cap now laying forgotten on the ground, a glittering mist of power flowed over the flame-haired mythic as his powers rose a second time. " CHANGE..." he yelled, the cheering girls shouting to add their voices to his; "...OVER!"

" Now what?" grumbled Kaido to himself as the power faded and the Knotwaddie fixed him with a somewhat disturbing grin. " Who the hell has he become now?" Five minutes into the new round had Kaido glaring at his opponent in a mixture of anger and disbelief as it finally dawned on him just who he was now up against. " Peter Sampras?" he wanted to yell as he mastered the urge with an explosive hiss. " You must be joking!" But a further ten minutes of hard play showed no trace of humour as he missed a lunge to fall flat on his face.

Barely hearing the dreaded call of " 30 all!" as he heaved himself back onto his feet, Kaido was only aware of Wakato standing behind him as the mythic spoke smoothly. " You don't have to work so hard, as you will lose anyway."

Glaring through a forbidding mask of dirt and sweat, Kaido curled his lip at his antagonist. " Shut up!" he snapped as he fixed the other with his serpentine stare. " You are just monkey that copies its trainer and you can't defeat me!"

" Then show me your true power little grass snake." replied Wakato with a smirk.

Returning to the base line, the imitation mythic dealt the ball a little squeeze as he wondered how his victim would handle a serve from Sampras. A brutal hit sent it into action, Kaido hitting a high ball that Wakato instantly leapt up to intercept for a savage dunk smash. But summoning up his flagging spirits, Kaido fought back to bring the score to due. Two following shots quickly bought the match to one all and to the sound of Tomo's loud cheers behind him, the scowling mamushi vowed to beat his rival down.

" It's my turn now." he thought as he glared across at the Knotwaddie apparently lost in his own thoughts as he rested his first two fingers against his cheek. " Huh! Looks like that Sampras serve isn't working for him now."

As if picking the Naga's thoughts from the air, Wakato straightened as he voiced a sinister chuckle. " Ayah! Sampras is out of style" Flinging his arm out to point at Kaido with his racket, he boldly announced his new strategy. Raising the extended arm towards the heavens, he called out once again. " CHANGE..."

"...OVER!" the cheer squad finished for him as he summoned up his powers.

Crossing his arms over his chest, he bowed his head as darkness swirled into existence around him and dazzling claws of lightening flashed to illuminate his shadowed form with an eerie silvery- yellow light. At the sight of his blazing red eyes snapping open, Kaido impatiently ground his teeth as he wondered if the creature before him was a complete idiot.

The transformation complete, the young Naga suddenly found himself facing a grinning Andre Agassi. Deciding he was growing heartily sick of such mindless nonsense, Kaido's only thoughts focused on winning quickly. But Wakato had other ideas and in his new form, he all but wiped the court with Kaido as he rapidly bought the score to 2-1.

Glaring in disgust as his rival kissed the tennis ball to the tune of many swooning fans, Kaido spoke out in a hostile tone loaded with immense irritation. " Hey, that's enough! This is not a kid's game!"

" Oh don't worry." purred Wakato as his eyes sparked with mischief. Lifting his hand to point, he calmly informed a seething Kaido of his next power play. Fighting down an urge to leap the net and punch the Knotwaddie's lights out, a hissing mamushi had no choice but to wait as his adversary played change over then suddenly switched to holding his racket in his _left_ hand. After giving the snarling Kaido a sound thrashing as Goran Ivanisevic, the flame-haired youth changed tack to become something totally unexpected.

With a loud cry and another dazzling display of power that Kaido was rapidly finding boring, the changeling mythic stood before the startled Seigaku teenager with his arms upraised as he opened his mouth to reveal gleaming rows of needle like teeth. A shadowy second form wavered into existence to loom over him and with a back snapping jolt it dawned on Kaido that the craziest opponent he had ever faced in his life, had become the Wyvern; Gustavo Kuerton!

But having played before against both Wyverns and left handers, Kaido mastered his urge to burst into harsh laughter by taking a vicious revenge in the form of pushing the match score to 6-5.

Thoroughly annoyed at himself for becoming something the Naga could easily beat, Wakato growled out his change over in a deep, guttural tone that made his audience shiver and once the fog of his powers had cleared way, Kaido was somewhat shocked to find he was facing.. _himself._

At first, he could only gape in stunned disbelief as he wondered if his eyes were playing a stupid trick; then torn between wondering if he should laugh, cry or kill, Kaido settled for giving the brazen mythic a long hard stare as they mirrored each others stance and both voiced a drawn out, tooth bared hiss.

" I don't believe it!" gasped Oishi as he joined his shocked stare to the rest of the stunned crowd ringing the battlefield. " He's become.. a Naga!"

"It's perfect." remarked an open eyed Fuji as he studied the illusionary snake body hanging over Wakato's human form. " They are like twins. All those past imitations are meaningless now."

As a watching Ryoma's eyebrows twitched slightly, Kaido made up his mind to knock the weaving copy cat flat on his rump in a crushing defeat as he quickly took the score to six all.

One-zero then one all, the game became balanced on a razors edge as the pendulum of power continued to swing each way as fate and skill conspired against the modern day knights jousting in a ferocious battle with ball and string. Diving for a particularly cunningly played boomerang snake, Wakato measured his length in the dust as a sneering Kaido felt the game becoming more like a friendly match against his brother than a do or die struggle for glory against a rival school.

His incredible strength giving in to the constant strain of scooping low balls or dashing back and forth in a race against a high speed green and white missile, Wakato finally lost to Kaido in a nerve straining, emotion charged 7-6 score for Seigaku.

Feeling a strange new surge of respect for his conquer, Wakato flipped a jaunty wave at his crying fan club as the tired but happy Knotwaddie slowly approached the net. " You're an outstanding player." he told Kaido as the fighters shook hands. " I admire you."

" So why didn't you change again?" asked the Naga as he stared into his rival's weary, pale green orbs.

Wakato smiled as he shrugged. " It was fun to be you for a while" Closing his eyes, he nonchalantly waved his hand as his fellow warrior departed to rejoin his jubilant friends.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

With the loud announcement of a ten minute break, Kaido strolled off to secure a drink; only to be stopped by a laughing feminine voice calling merrily behind his back. Wishing to slake his thirst as swiftly as possible, his dangerous stare stopped the trio cold and just as he was about to drive them away, they abruptly fled from the sudden appearance of a grinning Ryoma at his side.

Several minutes later saw the raven-haired youth savagely belting a helpless tennis against a practice wall. But annoyed by the fact that a smirking demon princess was watching his every move, Ryoma neatly caught the fast moving object to hold it motionless on his racket as he voiced a surly complaint to the painted structure before him. " It's hard for me to practice when someone is watching me."

Leaning back against a middle height retaining wall, Hanamara kept her arms loosely folded across her waist as she carefully appraised her potential prey. " Ah!" she said brightly as a pleased smile curved her painted lips. " So you noticed me!" Bowing her head, she then closed her eyes as her mind pondered the best way to persuade the reluctant youngster to join her cause. " I want to observe your moves and measure the strength of your mixed blood." Heaving a wistful sigh she quietly added; " It's a pity..."

Throwing an annoyed glare over his left shoulder, Ryoma cut off her words as he flatly spoke. " You want to flirt with me again?"

Taken aback by the child's abrupt manner, Hanamara simply stared at him as the singles star rapidly stalked away. Intrigued at what seemed to be a veiled challenge, the disguised demon pushed away from the wall to quickly stride in the raven-haired youth's wake. " ... you are in Seigaku." she told his back as if her words had never been interrupted. " Don't you think?"

" Nope!" came the sharp reply.

His swiftly striding form reflected in her oval glasses, Hanamara followed the youth as her predatory eyes gleamed. " You do realize I can place you straight on the team, so how about this; if you lose today, come to my school?"

" No way!" he snapped as his hidden demon wings rustled with barely concealed annoyance. Refusing to even so much as look at his persistent tracker, the irritated youth quickened his pace. Yet the flame-haired woman's next words stopped him as the mildly taunting tone struck a raw nerve.

" Why? Are you afraid?"

Glaring from the corner of one eye, he firmly informed her of his complete disinterest. " My place is here." he said firmly as his shadowy dragon form loomed into existence to add its weight of silent menace to his cold words. " Seigaku is my family and I'll die before I join you"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

His warm up with Kajimoto over, Shinzyo started an easy jog towards the competition courts. The route taking him right past the deserted drink vending machine, his cold grey eyes widened at an unexpected sight.

Completely alone and as vulnerable as the former hunter had ever seen him, Ryoma stood unguarded; back turned toward him and totally unaware before the liquid dispensing convenience as he casually prepared to open his newly acquired purchase.

Cruel orbs narrowing as he drew closer to the unsuspecting dragon imp, they darted about as he quickly took note of his surroundings. " It would be so easy." he thought as his running feet rabidly closed the gap between them. " No Moon Dogs, no team, the golden rock lizard dead... I could take him in an instant! But Aion..." Grinding his teeth as he thought of the pitiful shadow he had now become, his mind taunted him with the merciless knowledge that even with the Demi-Dragon as his captive he could never go back; but he could inflict the kind of revenge he so desperately craved.

Mouth curling into a wicked grin, his fog grey eyes flooded with red as razor sharp talons slowly emerged from his finger tips.

To be continued...

I SWEAR! FUJI MADE ME DO IT! BAWHAHAHAHAHA!

Runs from readers now wanting to kill me... up date coming soon!

Dragon name: Lbyngmal uh fydan: Sparkles on water.


	51. Blood And Shadows 9

Yay! My new chapter is finished just in time as I'm about to run off for a week! This is the Shinzyo-Ryoma match with plenty of drama!

Eien No Kaze: I have heard of it and it's stupid! I mean, the bases of all good manners begins with curtesy and by robbing us of the god given right to say "Thank you" or to answer questions is.. to me.. just a nasty little power trip that reflects just WHY the whole world is going to hell in a hand basket!

Loanshark: Sweat! Cliff hanger...hmm...

Yoshikochan: Eiji is VERY cute, that's why I love him!

DnKs Girls: Awww...but I LOVE playing with cliff hangers and I love you guys too!

Alaena Flame Dragonstar: Take a good look at Takashi's face in the anime and you'll see his expression clearly says; "Moron". Most Mythics are comfortable with their human form power levels, but sometimes an insecure one will have his shadow form mimic his human body purely in a show of great strength to add weight to his presence. For Daichi, it's just a matter of personal pride. Shadow forms also reflect the Mythic's true thoughts or feelings.

Ruji: Ryoma will get even cooler!

Ann: I'm giving you a brief look at Tezuka this chapter.

Analine: Glad you enjoy my warped sense of humour...

DISCLAIMER: Yes, and I'm sure we all KNOW the drill now... MATE!

Blood And Shadows: A Mosaic Of Darkness...9

Pattern 8

" Shades of grey"

Part 1

Story: Tora Macaw

-.-.-.-.-.-

The last of the evenings visitors had left. In the calm that followed, a deep silence descended as the patients within a large German hospital settled down for the night. Soft footed, efficient nurses quietly went about their business as several doctors made their final rounds; one of them breaking off from a small group of chattering medical students to pause briefly before a securely locked door.

After fishing a pale blue pass key from within her coat pocket, she swiftly swiped it through a rectangular reader then proceeded to push her way through the door when it opened with a loud click. Hastening into the room beyond, the woman allowed her eyes to adjust to the dim light before crossing the short gap of open floor space to stand beside the solitary bed.

The isolation ward's sole occupant lay sprawled on his belly, sweat soaked head turned to one side as his shoulders heaved from the effort of laboured breathing. As Kristen worriedly gazed down on her important patient, her sharp intake of breath cut through the quiet air as large golden wings sprouted from the teenager's shoulders with a low pitched, leathery creaking sound. For a few minutes the bat-like limbs unfurled to lay limp and broken, only to fade away into thin air as a near unconscious Tezuka moaned in pain.

A slight shiver started in both hands that rabidly evolved into violent trembling as it travelled up his arms, then swiftly spread its malice throughout his entire body.

Her liquid brown orbs darkening with distress, Kristen withdrew a large needle from a deep pocket as she advanced on her patient. Removing the plastic sheath from the sharp point, she held the syringe upright to flick away any possible air bubbles before inserting the gleaming hypodermic directly into the right cephalic vein; just above and to one side of Tezuka's wrist.

Ever so slowly she depressed the plunger, her brow furrowing as she waited for the Dragon's Blood potion to take effect. His suffering voice sounding thin and distant, Tezuka groaned his agony before his limbs settled and his breathing resumed a slow, steady rhythm.

Covering her sigh of relief by turning her patient over, Kristen settled her king comfortably on his back before silently calling her daughters. " They'll sponge you down lord gold." she quietly informed him as her concerned finger tips whispered through fever damp hair. " It will help you feel better and hopefully you'll wake up without the illness." Unhooking her stethoscope from around her neck, Kristen placed the rounded head pieces within her ears then carefully moved the circular metal part over the teenager's gently raising and falling chest; her teeth grounding against her trembling lower lip as she listened to the strained sounds of an unstable heart beat.

A brisk knock at the door interrupting her dark thoughts, Kristen replaced the instrument about her neck as she answered the new arrivals with her mind. A few minutes later the nurses had peeled away Tezuka's upper clothing to apply damp, cooling clothes. Eye lids rapidly flickering, the regal teenager muttered beneath his breath as his head tossed restlessly against his pillow. Hands feebly waving about as through trying to ward off an unseen danger, his intangible mumbling flowed together to form desperate, gasping words.

" Echizen...' he croaked dryly, a fresh crimson fever erupting upon his brow that caused his entire body to burn with a malevolent scarlet glow. " Echizen... danger..." Uttering a low cry as his back arched and his limbs convulsed, he repeatedly called out to his distant grandson. " Dark... Hunter... Echizen... RYOMA!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--

Wickedly sharp claws emerging from human fingertips, Shinzyo's fog grey eyes burned with a malicious fire as he jogged ever closer to his intended victim. The boy toying with the ring top of his can still seemed completely unaware of his impending doom and thin lips curving into a cruel smile, the former Hunter captain prepared to strike out his life.

" I shall have to flee at once." he thought grimily as he rapidly closed the gap between them. " Hanamara will kill me for this, but I _must_ take revenge... _I MUST!"_ His mind suddenly filling with dreaded images of his outraged saviour hunting him down almost caused Shinzyo to balk; but sustained by the knowledge that the Demi-Dragon's powerful life force would allow him to escape detection for a very long time, he felt his flagging courage rise as he drew closer.

A huge shape suddenly shimmered into existence to hang phantom like over the relaxed Ryoma, swiftly making a startled Shinzyo very quickly rethink his plans as he stared at the incredible apparition in a mixture of anger and shear disbelief. Echizen Ryoma the human may have still had his back turned, but the shadowy form of a great black dragon was looking straight at him with golden eyes that firmly warned against any rash movements.

With the realization that his potential victim knew full well of his plans, Shinzyo was forced to swallow the bitter gall of his rage; his claws retracting as he jogged on his way without stopping.

'_Wise move.'_ sounded a smug voice within his mind as he passed through a ghostly dragon face glaring into his own. '_ Mada mada da ne.' _

One grey eye rolling sideways to stare at Ryoma's back as he all but forced himself to keep running, Shinzyo could only nurse his intense hatred and frustration as he planned to extract a different kind of dire vengeance in the brutal arena of ball, line and string.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

" Singles two will now begin! Repeat: Singles two will now begin!"

As the overhead speakers rang with the strident call, the large crowd ringing the war zone settled back to watch the coming battle. For the humans, it was just prelude to yet another exciting tennis match. But to the hidden groups of Mythics shrewdly observing the pair now stalking out to glare it each other, the approaching conflict held a sinister undertone. With nothing but a flimsy shield of thin air and an ivory coloured painted line the only thing between them, the warriors took silent measure of each others weakness or strength as cruel grey eyes and confidant green-gold orbs locked in an intense stare of challenge.

'_YOU!_' The mental voice cracked like a stock whip, yet a defiant Ryoma refused be intimated as he brazenly glared back at the Dark Hunter looming over him. A tangled kaleidoscope of memories briefly tumbled through the young Demi-Dragon's mind, pausing here and there on significant scenes from the two battles they had shared; yet even the images of the brutal wounds he had suffered failed to ignite sparks of fear as the raven-haired youth treated the telepathic threat with all the disdain of flea bite. '_Because of you I lost my rank, lost my place in my clan and almost lost my life! I swear accursed spawn of a rock lizard, as I now suffer... so too will you!'_

Seeing an expression of "Yeah.. whatever.." cross Ryoma's face before turning his back on the fuming demon, Eiji voiced a low pitched growl of fear as he held a trembling right hand up to his mouth. " That Hunter is still dangerous nya!" he muttered as he leaned forward. " Will our chibi be safe?"

" Reji Shinzyo." said a data file holding Inui as he stared at the minor drama playing out before him. " I don't have much data but if you can see his true self, it's clear he has suffered far worse than Fudomine's Ishida Tetsu."

" Tetsu." remarked a dismayed Fuji as he studied the former Hunter's hornless head and ragged strips of limp sail. " I heard that Aion tortured him."

" You heard correctly Fuji and you have personally seen the results." Closing his data book with a faint snap, Inui tucked it under one arm as he thoughtfully rubbed his chin. " I fear Shinzyo is out for revenge."

" Revenge." thought a newly returned (and more or less recovered from illness) Momo as his own grim memories of what Shinzyo had once done to him flooded his mind. " Twice he attacked my Ryoma and twice he failed." Taking careful note of the pale grey energy pulsing about the malicious former Hunter, the bristle-haired teenager's deep purple eyes narrowed as he hoped his beloved life mate would be safe.

Similar thoughts also chased each through the mind of a very young red dragon as she watched the warriors prepare to face off and fearing for Ryoma's life, Sakuno decided not only to remind the obviously seething demon of her team mates protective presence; but to also let Ryoma know he was never alone.

Throwing her head back, her voice left her in a fearful cry. " SEIGAKU!" Spinning around on one heel, she faced her startled friends to awkwardly jerk her pompoms up and down as she forced a nervous chant from the depths of her soul. " S.E.I.G.A.K..YOU CAN SAY! HEY SEIGA! HEY SEIGA!...LETS GO!"

Grateful for the distraction, Eiji felt some of his tension melt as he joined his voice to Sakuno's. Moments later, the entire team had taken up the chant as hope for Ryoma's victory soared and each mythic gave the scowling Shinzyo a strong reminder not to attempt any moves on their little friend's life.

The rhythmic clapping wed to a swelling volume roared in painfully in Ryoma's ears, braking off his mind link to Shinzyo as he wondered just what in Jigoku his friends were up to now. " I need to concentrate..." he silently grumbled to himself. " ...and with all that noise..."

Sensing his lover's annoyance Momo swiftly past the word through the ranks and as the tumult died down, a watching Hanamara shrugged as she turned her full attention to the battle field. " They have plenty of spirit, but it wont save them now." she thought as a glaring Shinzyo readied his serve. " You may have escaped from my star player before with a few deep scratches Ryoma, but today Shinzyo will crush you under his sneakers and you WILL belong to me!"

'_Hey Hunter..'_ called Ryoma silently as his opponent bounced the ball prior to serving. '_...you may have cut me with your claws, but today I'll rip you to shreds with my skills.'_

Gripping the ball so hard it creaked alarmingly from the pressure, Shinzyo sent a long, savage glare at his former quarry.

'_You'll be feeling my claws again skink skin, for once I have beaten you...'_

_'If you play as badly as you boast..' _cut in Ryoma with the smirk, _'... I'll be back under a tree with a can of ponta in my hand in less than half an hour!'_

His eyes flashing with anger Shinzyo tossed the ball high, Ryoma watching closely as the demon's racket whistled up to meet it. A loud crack and the missile was flying arrow straight for the expectant Seigaku youth, who returned it in a business like manner to the spot just before where the tramlines met the right corner baseline for a perfect score.

' _Make that twenty minutes.' _ grinned Ryoma as a seething Shinzyo retrieved the errant object. '_ Hurry now...'_

_' You'll pay for your insolence half bred gecko.' _Came the snarling reply. Taking his place, Shinzyo served a second time; only to have a mildly bored looking Ryoma send it straight back for another instant point.

" He scored again." remarked Oishi with satisfaction as he watched the grey-haired Jyousei player fetch the ball again.

" Hoi! Hoi!" laughed Momo' from his place on the bench. Drawing Ryoma's jacket draped cape-like over his shoulders a little tighter about himself as he shivered from the after effects of Inui's juice, he loudly declared to all within ear shot that the sharp eyed, muscular youth was nothing at all.

" Yeah.." agreed Takashi beside him with a grin. " Whose afraid of a broken bat?"

As an exuberant Eiji to one side of him yelled for his "chibi" to crush the larger youth, Fuji's brow furrowed as he sensed the enormous amount of partly restrained power emanating from the glowering player. Half turning to a quiet Inui standing on close by, he softly inquired as to the nature of the ancient disguised Basilisk's private thoughts.

" My Data tells me nothing." the spiky-haired juice fiend began as his unwavering gaze never left the battle field. " Deep Earth clans are well known for unpredictable behaviour and Dark Hunters are known for carefully studying their prey."

" Basilisk's are hunters too and I've seen how you study us." Thought Fuji, a slight shudder rippling down his spine as he opened his mouth to speak." Then.." he mused as his piercing cerulean orbs peeled open, " ...he is losing on purpose?"

" Yes." said Inui with a nod. " I fear he is setting Echizen up for a very bad fall..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

" Score: Zero-One! Seigaku's match! Change court!"

Casting an incredulous eye on Horio as the Tanuki cheerfully crowed Ryoma's superiority, Shiba then swung a contemplative glance Shinzyo's way before turning her attention to a thoughtful Mamoru Inoue at her side. '_ This IS the same Dark Hunter we all feared isn't it?'_ she sent scornfully. '_It looks like the king's blood could beat him with both hands tied behind his back!'_

_' He is up to something.' _ he silently replied while thoughtfully rubbing his chin. '_Surely past experience has taught you to by wary of my kind lady Shiba.'_

Feeling a little of her lost anxiety creep its way back into her mind, Shiba's only answer was a firm nod as the on court fighters began to pass each other only a scant meter away from a tensely watching Ryuzaki.

'_If not for the fire scale, I would rend your stinking hide where you stand imp!' _ Snapped Shinzyo with intense hatred as he drew level with his despised enemy.

'_I had a bath this morning.' _ Ryoma all but purred as his mental tone dripped with a barely stifled, self-satisfied ill humour. '_Forget the twenty minutes, I'm going to make it fifteen._

His breath leaving him in an outraged hiss, Shinzyo reined in his urges to kill the raven-haired youth on the spot by squaring his shoulders and marching with a measured tread to his new place behind the service square. Staring at his broad back, the old red dragon folded her human arms as she felt a rare surge of sympathy for the broken Hunter then; switching her gaze over to Hanamara, she found she couldn't help but wonder at the demon princess's smug expression.

Sounding like a gunshot, Ryoma's powerful serve echoed out over the war zone. Sprinting back and forth, the modern day knights jousted in armour of light cotton while titling lances of ball and string as their own sneaker shod feet became their fiery steeds. A run, a hit; the arena resounding from the sound of a brutal back hand and all too soon the bout was over with a young, dark-haired Mythic holding power over his foe at two games to zero.

Blatantly ignoring the exulting Seigaku cheer squad, the sharp eyed demon glared savagely at Ryoma as the Demi-Dragon fought down an urge to yawn. '_This is really boring.'_ drawled the shorter youth as Shinzyo bitterly nursed his wounded pride . '_You may have once hurt me, but at least when you were hunting me it was EXCITING!'_

_' Then I'll hunt you again imp! Here and now!' _ The silent roar startling Ryoma out of his complacency, he recoiled only slightly at the sight of his rival's glowing crimson orbs as the former Hunter Captain spoke again. '_So you think you are Aion himself dragon blood? Your insignificant life will soon be in my claws and not a single mythic can stop me!'_

' _Oh really?' _ asked Ryoma, one slender black eye brow raising as his opponent tossed the ball high. '_I can feel an increase of energy, but...' _ The little green and white missile charging straight at him temporarily suspended all telepathic communication as Seigaku singles champion swung his weapon; only to have his carefully thought out counter attack fly wide of the base line, all but handing his enemy a point score on a sliver platter. Checking his hard struck racket for any signs of damage, Ryoma's brow furrowed as he glared across at the staring Hunter. '_ You made me miss. You'll pay for that.'_

_'Huh!' _scoffed Shinzyo as he deliberately showed his rival his back. '_Look now on the sad remains of my wings, for yours will be WORSE once I'm finished with you!'_

Seeing how the once proud demon showed off the pathetic remnants of once mighty sails to all those able to see, Ryuzaki cast a nervous glance Hanamara's way as an open eyed Fuji sensed a second energy surge rise from the limp winged Hunter; far greater than the subtle first gathering had been. " He's setting a trap." he firmly announced, instantly grabbing everyone's horrified attention. " I can feel it!"

" A trap?" muttered Momo as he immediately called out a silent warning to his life mate. '_Beware Ryoma! It's a trap!'_ "DAMN!" he snapped a moment later as his top lip curled into a snarl of helpless rage. " Something is blocking me, I can't feel his mind!"

For the slender, cap wearing Seigaku youth facing an energy charged opponent over the flimsy shield of a central net, the feeble force of his life mate's sending only just touched the furthest edges of his mind like the fluttering of a butterfly's wing; then it was gone, leaving the bewildered teenager with an eerie feeling of being cut off from the rest of the world as the shock wave of Shinzyo's increased power skipped over the battle field to stir up loose tendrils of gleaming black hair.

Suddenly, the ball had left his enemy's racket to hurtle straight toward him and firmly setting his feet, Ryoma held his weapon ready. Left arm scything upwards in a rush to meet the attack, the young Demi-Dragon inexplicably found himself standing within a curling cloud of a grey mist that dulled his vision as it sapped of his will to play. Feeling a cold dampness wed to a terrible silence as a strong sense of mind numbing unease washed over him, Ryoma was only just aware of the ball striking his racket with an immense force. The stringed object flying from his limp grasp, it whirred against the high wire fence, then fell to the ground with an ominous clatter. Hardly hearing the linesman's call of " 30-15!" the younger player's shoulders heaved as abruptly, all sight, sound and feeling returned to him.

" The...ball..." gasped Ryoma as his lungs fought for air. " It felt...wrong...and that fog!" lifting his head, he glared over at Shinzyo whose piercing crimson gaze seemed to mock him. " What was...that fog?"

Beyond the dubious safety of the court fence, Eiji let out a low pitched worried yowl as he pressed his trembling body against the stalwart protection of his disguised Moon Dog boyfriend. " That energy!" he mewled as images of his own past ordeal with Dark Hunters howled their loathsome way out of the deepest recesses of his memories. " Oishi! I'm afraid!"

Gathering the shaking Cat-Lord into the warm circle of his arms, the raven-haired vice captain tenderly soothed away his lover's distress with gentle caresses and soft words. " Don't be afraid beloved." he murmured into Eiji's wavy red mane as full lips carefully pressed down. " I'll protect you and Ryoma..."

" Are you certain?" cut in a anxious Momo' as he flung his right hand out to point. " That's MY life mate out there and _I_ can't even TALK to him let alone protect him! So what good are you?"

Noticing an expression of hurt flash across Oishi's eyes at the Mongoose spirit's scathing remark, Fuji sensed that perhaps not even the Moon Dog's banishing howl could help Ryoma now as the Hunter's powers curled about him in a writhing dance of death. Also feeling the buzz of malignant energy, Inui shifted about on his feet; a long, low hiss of fear escaping him as Shinzyo served again.

His large green-gold eyes never leaving the ball, Ryoma watched the grey shrouded object approach. But just as he was pondering the strange misty energy infused within the speeding missile, he once again found himself lost in cold cloud bank as his racket connected at an odd angle. Mist clearing as suddenly as it had engulfed him, the raven-haired youth glared at the ball now innocently bouncing off the fence line for Jyousei's point.

" What's happening nya?" cried Eiji as he puzzled over the bazaar sight of Ryoma acting as though he had never played tennis before in his life." It's like he doesn't know what he's doing!"

" It's because he truly doesn't know." said Fuji quietly as his powerful 'Blood' senses revealed to him the true nature of Shinzyo's serves. " The demon has loaded each ball with a wave of energy to confuse Echizen's mind."

A gasp of consternation rose from the group and as Inui re-enforced the weight of truth behind the honey-haired teenagers words, Momo' leapt to his feet; his hands cupped around his mouth as he shouted for all he was worth.

" HE IS TRYING TO CONFUSE YOU! FIGHT IT RYOMA!"

Wincing a little at the strident bellow, Ryoma narrowed his eyes as he glared at his motionless opponent. " So, That's it! He aims to confuse me? Alright hunter, if that's the way you want it..."

Several meters away, Shinzyo poured his power into the ball as he prepared to serve it. " Yes.." he thought triumphantly as the little round object started to glow with a misty grey light. "...attacking your mind works well. Forget how to play dragon spawn, then bow before me when I have beaten you!"

Seeing the ball leave the Hunter's hand, Ryoma braced himself as he forced his body to concentrate. " I know how to hit correctly." he sternly told himself as the doom laden missile thundered towards him. " I know how to play! I must move left...or is it right? Do I hit up or down..." Feeling the now chillingly familiar sensation of uncertainty wash over him, an involuntary cry of pain was torn from his lips as his fire lanced through his skull and his racket was forcefully ripped from his grasp.

With the game now standing at 2-1, Fuji looked ready to murder the former Dark Hunter as Inui commented to the rest of the team beside them. " It's clear to me that Echizen must boost his shields to prevent the attack, but it's very difficult; even for the experienced to overcome."

Inui's tone was so bitter, his face such a forbidding mask as he spoke that the others couldn't help but wonder...

Completely relaxed and supremely confidant of her player's easy victory, Hanamara rattled her hidden, smoke like invisible wings as the end of her tail twitched up and down. Throwing a smug look Ryuzaki's way, the demon princess voiced a light, care free chuckle as she sent her thoughts to the old human disguised red dragon. '_ So fire scale, how do you think the golden imp will handle attacks aimed directly at his mind?'_

_' Confusion...' _ answered Ryuzaki with a sneer. '_...while true it's very strong, Shinzyo is but a single hunter using it AND from a distance I might add!' _A thin jet of smoke shot from the old woman's nostrils. '_ Echizen will soon over come it!'_

_' While that maybe true..' _ replied Hanamara as she flicked an unconcerned hand at her hair, ' _it's clear to me it wont happen soon as he is rather disorientated right now.'_

Reddish-brown eyes blazed as Ryuzaki threw the Jyousei coach a contemptuously dirty look. '_Resorting to such unhanded cheating to win..tsk,tsk..for shame!'_ Snorting a laugh, she ignored her rivals blazing glare of doom to remind the arrogant female from Thleer just who she was truly dealing with. '_ He will recover as his golden blood makes him strong!'_

_'We'll see...' _ grumbled the red head as she in turn reminded the old scarlet scale that her king was dead. Such a taunt should have set the creature cringing but when she replied to the barb with a wicked grin, Hanamara suddenly found herself wondering what the old dragon knew that she didn't and to her utter dismay, she felt the thought to be very disturbing indeed.

A cool breeze had sprung up to lightly caress the faces of the adversaries locked in a do or die struggle. Pacing up to the net, Shinzyo glared down at his hated enemy as the cloying air currents stirred up dark black bangs with nimble fingers. " Are you afraid now dragon blood?" When a sharp glance followed by a quick leap back to the base line was his only answer, the grey-haired youth turned on his heel to stalk angrily to the back of the service square. '_ I'll make you fear me.'_ Seeing a look of grim determination settle in Ryoma's eyes, Shinzyo smirked as his slight opponent sent the ball flying across the net. Energy pouring from hand to racket, the malevolent force flowed its way into the ball all within the split second time frame of connection.

Flying back before him, Ryoma watched the curving ball as a cat watches a mouse. " I'll hit left of him." he thought as it drew ever closer. " He hasn't held it, so it can't..." Two, then four balls shimmered into existence to waver wildly before the startled youth's wide eyes. " Which one? Which one do I hit? What's happening to me?" His mind rapidly becoming an empty void, Ryoma swung out in desperation; only to strike with an excessive force that sent the missile slamming into the wire behind Shinzyo with all the strength of pile driver.

Just as fast as it had struck the confusion melted from his mind, leaving the young Demi-Dragon shaken and drained as his shoulders slumped. " Why?" his thoughts screamed as he stared at his racket held firm in a tightly clenched fist. " Why can't I fight it?"

'_Because you are nothing but a pathetically weak salamander fresh out of it's shell with no golden iguana to help you.'_ Sneered Shinzyo imperiously as he effortlessly picked the younger boy's unguarded thoughts out of the air. '_You're weak! I should have done this to you long ago, but I was too blinded by the thrill of the hunt, the thoughts of glory connected to capturing you in a bloody conflict to confuse you first. Oh yes! I was a fool back then, but those days are gone!'_

" NO!" thought Ryoma desperately as he readied his next serve. " I can't be taken by such an attack again!" But the returning ball turned his mind to mush and watching it roll away as the linesman called the score, he was suddenly overwhelmed by a powerful desire to not only win the match, but make the former Dark Hunter captain look like a complete fool at the same time.

A sly smile curving his lips, Ryoma grinned across at his powerful adversary. " So.." he called out in a mocking tone, " ...It's going to be tougher than I thought!"

Snorting at the defiant taunt, Hanamara looked over at her potential prey with a pleased smirk on her face. " Echizen Ryoma.. half born son of the Fire lake Clan and the power of the king himself... you WILL stay confused! Shinzyo will beat you and I'll take you back to Jyousei Shounan tonight! And IF you have the nerve to resist me..." she turned her predators eyes towards a worried Momoshiro, "...a threat to your beloved life mate should seal your unfailing obedience!"

Oblivious to the sinister plot forming behind his back, Ryoma forced himself to concentrate with every piece of willpower he possessed, but again the confusion engulfed him; bringing the game to a teetering two all.

" OK.." thought Ryoma as his head cleared and pushed firmly at his cap brim. '_ You! Rag wing! These attacks end now!'_

Cold grey orbs twitching at the insult, Shinzyo's outraged glare could have frozen a dam burst in its tracks. '_End? I think not puny lizard! Hanamara wants you...Aion only knows why... and once she has her claws in you, you'll feeling mine as well!'_

Remembering how the irritating woman had badgered him earlier about joining her team, Ryoma stared straight into the taller youth's cold, cruel eyes as he drew himself up to his full scant height. ' _And I told her I would die first.' _ he sent as his draconian shadow form reared up to stand proudly over his head.

_'So be it.. DEMI-BEAST'_ spat Shinzyo as he gazed upon to shadowy echo his enemy's final form ' _I never had the pleasure of fighting you in that shape before, but I shall soon enjoy slaying you DRAGON!'_

A group of fearful faces pressed against uncaring wire. Many eyes widened as hearts beat fast and a cherished friend began a new round of intense battle against a seemingly unstoppable juggernaught. With fists clenched before his chest, Eiji's diaphragm rumbled from the deep throated, cat like growl rolling out of him." NO!" he cried out as his entire body shook with despair. " This can't be happening! Echizen! Fight back!" Turning to Oishi, he buried his face against the soft fabric of his lover's jacket. " If the love of a true friend can give strength to the chibi, then let my love be added to his power!"

As the Seigaku vice-captain stroked his boyfriend's hair, Momo' cocked his head to one side as a strange notion borne out of Eiji's desperation started to form in his mind. " The love of a true friend... the love of a life mate... hmmm... I wonder..." Turning to an open eyed glaring Fuji, the bristle-haired youth steeled himself to look straight into those dangerous cerulean orbs as he spoke to the powerful 'Blood'. " Fuji, I Need your help."

Hearing a familiar voice, Fuji tipped his head his head back to gaze up at the taller youth looming over him. For a brief moment, his glittering eyes held Momo's deep purple ones before his lids slid shut and his normal serene smile slipped back into place. " Saa.. you need my help?"

" Yes." nodded Momo', his breath exploding as he hadn't even realized he had been holding it. " Can you drain out some my energy and give it to Ryoma?"

Closed eyes snapped open as Fuji drew a startled breath. " I... I can do it...but it's dangerous and given the distance..." he turned to gaze at a sweating Ryoma, " ...plus, with Shinzyo blocking your attempts to speak with him, it may not work"

" I know." Momo' replied softly as he as gazed out at his beloved one.

Nodding, Fuji reached out to place a warm, dry hand on the taller youth's brow. A subtle amount of energy began to flow from Mongoose to 'Blood' as the others looked on with extreme interest. Voicing a little gasp, Eiji placed a hand on Momo's shoulder and instantly felt a tiny amount of his own life force drain out to merge with that of his friend. Covering his lover's hand with his left palm, Oishi poured some of his healing power that was quickly picked up by Fuji then integrated into the duel energy of Cat Lord and Mongoose. Exchanging a knowing glance, Kaido, Inui and Takashi placed their own limbs over the joined hands of the golden pair and with Fuji adding his own little kick of power, he held out his left hand; his frown furrowing as he concentrated on pushing the united life forces through Shinzyo's local area concealing shield.

A muscle suddenly twitched in the grey-haired youth's right cheek as his narrow eyes fixed their malevolent gaze on his despised enemy and feeling a strange blend of life forces trying to worm it's way through his iron clad mental barriers, Shinzyo became distracted from his objective of keeping his opponent confused as he extended his shields to push back the subtle invader.

Sensing the Dark Hunter was dealing with an unknown threat, Ryoma boosted his own flagging barriers and as his dragon abilities rose to mesh within his demon blood, he unexpectedly experienced a sudden rush of power; as though a door had been opened to allow an outside influence to charge inside his personal space then securely wrap itself around his mental defences. For a brief moment the young Mythic stood encased inside a misty glow of pale blue light, then he was on the move; tossing the ball high to launch a devastating twist serve straight at his rival's face.

Swearing under his breath, Shinzyo forcefully dragged his mind back into the game as he loaded the incoming missile with his confusion power. His glowing eyes never leaving the ball, Ryoma felt a brief serge of uncertainty that caused him to fire his return shot a little to hard; but as it was nothing compared to the pervious mind numbing attacks, his face split into a pleased grin as he felt all his protective abilities slide into place.

'_You can't hurt me anymore Hunter' _ He sent as he served again. ' _It's pay back time.'_

Shinzyo's returning ball was fast, furious and loaded with malice, yet a clear minded Ryoma leapt high at the net to slam it down in a brutal dunk smash that flew straight at his shocked enemy's unguarded face. Scoring a point as the startled Hunter failed to block it, Ryoma smirked as he served again. As it had done before, the ball suddenly curved in mid flight as it cleared the net to wing it's way to a point directly between the taller player's clearly outraged eyes.

'_My great grandfather's power... taste it.' _ he sent as the returning ball unexpectedly turned like a wheeling hawk to fly arrow straight onto his waiting weapon. ' _Prepare to lose!'_

The little round object impacted against hard string with an explosive crack, then roared its way straight past a surprised Shinzyo's head. With the score now back in his favour, Ryoma acknowledged the crowds acclaim with an arrogant tug at his cap brim and a silent thank you to his team mates.

Her dark grey eyes widening, a flabbergasted Hanamara wondered just how on Earth the young Demi-Dragon had managed to break out of her star player's confusion field. With the final serve curving right around Shinzyo to fly off unchallenged, she winced as she suddenly picked up the former Hunter's open send of; '_You are so dead dragon imp!'_ Wasting no time, the red-haired woman sent an urgent message; only to recoil in shock as her silent communication was soundly rebuffed. Trying again, she gasped at the set of her player's shoulders and at the deadly expression marring his serious face as she sensed his opponent speaking to him.

'_ This game is mine.' _ Ryoma told him as he crouched in readiness for his rival's serve. '_ You're a broken Hunter far from home aren't you? and without Aion and the rest of your pack, you are nothing!'_

Having Ryoma break through his confusion attack had been a bitter blow to Shinzyo's pride, but this slur on his power suddenly became more than he could take. It was truly the last straw, he could contain himself no longer and feeling his self control snap, his eyes sparked a fiery crimson as his unbridled fury broke free. Tangled images of him fighting Ryoma flashed through his mind as he remembered dodging the imp's energy blasts then crashing through them to dig sharp talons deep in his yielding flesh. He saw himself breaking the Mongoose's leg before gathering the unconscious Demi-Dragon into his arms; only to stopped by the accursed gold dragon and his pet guard dog. A memory of Aion rending his flesh while tearing off his treasured horns leap up to taunt him, then he was back in the present; glaring at this impudent insect who had dared to challenge him and in a furious blaze of savage reasoning, Shinzyo decided to kill the imp; slowly and painfully before everyone present and to the darkest depths of Jigoku with the consequences.

A screaming tension suddenly sprang up to lay like a thick, smothering blanket over the large crowd and taking note of his opponent's lava like orbs and twisting grey energy, Ryoma suddenly felt he may have pushed his taunt a little to far. But undaunted by the prospect of a devastating revenge, he dropped into a semi crouch as Shinzyo prepared to serve.

Crossing his arms in front of his body, the former Hunter Captain's iron tense shoulders leaned slightly forward; his eyes closing as he gathered his greatest natural weapon into the tiny green and white object tightly clenched in his left fist.

Feeling the rapid rising of a terrible power, a chill of recognition crept up Hanamara's spine as all doubt was swept aside and catapulting to her feet Jyousei Shounan's unearthly coach sent forth a desperate warning. '_Shinzyo, NO! You can't do..THAT! I forbid it! Do you hear me Hunter? I FORBID IT!'_

But the object of her silently shouted order was beyond hearing, beyond awareness as abruptly, his entire world suddenly narrowed down to a single tennis court and Echizen Ryoma became its only inhabitant.

Completely aware of the malicious energy seeping from the grey-haired youth, Shiba cleared her mind as she too fought to reach the furious youth. '_You plan to take life here and now? No Llyum, I will not allow it!'_

Hardly aware of commands and threats bombarding him from every quarter as many others added their silent voices to the mental fray, Shinzyo built up his walls; blasting them all aside as the sole thought of killing the young Demi-Dragon raged unchecked throughout his heart.

Glowing with a malignant grey fog, Shinzyo sent an energy laden ball straight at his victim's face. ' _Now Imp..' _ he snarled as the doom baring missile raced directly at its target, '..._ despair, and DIE!'_

To the shorter player's incredulous eyes, the rapidly approaching ball seemed to waver before him; yet Ryoma could sense in an instant that this time, the power was different as his mind remind clear. But the image still seemed to fade out; a glacial chill washing over him as he drew back his arm to swing. Unable to pin point the missiles trajectory, the cap wearing singles star caught a merest glimpse of the pulsing object before it shot past his face with a whoosh like hard swung a battle axe.

A fiery trail of pain suddenly blazed to life on the side of Ryoma's face; filling his head with agony as he felt a terrible sensation of a hook embedding into his flesh, then ripping away to take some his living energy with it. Cheek glowing a deep scarlet as the razor edge created by power stealing forces surrounding the ball parted his skin, Ryoma never heard the thin cry torn from his lips as his vision spun and his world turned black.

His cap flying off, the Seigaku super brat pitched backwards to lay motionless on the hard ground as shocked calls and unbelieving telepathic shouts made the very air ring.

' _NO!'_ cried Ryuzaki fearfully as she leapt to her feet. ' _I have to stop this, he's taking the imp's life!'_

_' NO Shinzyo NO!' _Screamed Hanamara as her eyes blazed with anger. '_Don't you dare try to kill him boy! Don't you DARE!'_

Glowing with a foggy mist that curled about him as his eyes glowed red, Shinzyo completely ignored the crowd to glare at his fallen opponent; an arrogant sneer twisting his lips as he stalked towards his prey, the torn shreds of his wings standing out from his shoulders as narrow orbs in a lean, pale face burned with merciless death.

To be continued...

Yes, yes, I know! Evil cliffie yet AGAIN! But hey, I have to have some hobbies and being mean is one of them...

Next update will be in two weeks when I return from my holiday. Thank you for reading!


	52. Blood And Shadows 10

I'M BACCCCCK! Yes gang, Tora has returned from Albany! The weather was wild and woolly as we hiked over wind swept mountains, descended into mist shrouded valleys, was sprayed with the salt of stormy seas while mountainous surf boomed against some the most beautifully ruggered coast line in W.A and.. I wouldn't not have missed a minute of it for the world! Once the wind died down, we drove out to the towering Karri forests to walk on the soaring ramp that is the tree top walk at Walpole and if you have never stood 40 meters above the ground among majestic, silent trees then let me tell you... its an incredible experience.

This chapter of the chronicle is dedicated to Amy. Thank you so much for your e-mail's and continuing support.

Reviews! YAY!

Analine: Happy to see you enjoyed the last two chapters!

Kagome Girl 21: In the anime, this game was dead boring. I mean, Ryoma broke through deep impact with ridiculous ease so I thought I'd spice things up a little!

DnKs Girls: THANK YOU! This time, the game is far more dramatic.

Yoshikochan: Ryoma has some different help this time.

Eien No Kaze: Wishing death on our beloved Ryoma, You are evil! Grin.. that's why I like you... lol

Alaena Flame Dragon Star: Notice in the bowling ep how Tezuka is connected with his team? smirk. Hints of real telepathy perhaps?

Ruji: Ah.. the joys of beating up Ryoma...

Disclaimer, That claimer... you know the drill by now...NOT MINE!

"Blood And Shadows... A Mosaic Of Darkness."

" Shades of Grey"

Part two.

Story: Tora Macaw.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

" Get up." His body feeling incredibly sluggish, it seemed to the dazed Ryoma that every single nerve and fiber of his being was crying out to him. " Get up." Hearing the smooth, yet commanding tones echoing faintly within his soul, the young Mythic instantly struggled to obey.

Ever so slowly, his strength flowed back into his body; his heavy eye lids opening just enough to allow him to see the dim outline of a ragged winged demon standing before him.

His left palm up as he swiftly extended his arm, Shinzyo smirked cruelly at his fallen enemy. _' So... how does it feel imp? How does it feel to have your very soul forcefully torn from your body as your life blood sings its way out of ragged tears in your extremely vulnerable flesh?'_

Vision clearing, the dark haired youth shook his head as he gingerly pushed himself into a sitting position. Repeatedly swallowing down the bile that threatened to boil up out of his throat, Ryoma rested his right hand on his thigh as his left leg curved limply before him. Trying to lift a skull seemingly made out of lead, his body shook as if exhausted. He felt as though he had run a gruelling marathon of a hundred terrible miles. Yet as long minutes dragged past, the sensation of being weighed down by heavy iron chains lifted and with his strength rapidly returning he grinned maliciously at the snarling Hunter through sweaty bangs of raven black hair.

Gazing over at the horrified expressions of the Demi-Dragon's team mates, Kajimoto shook his head in disbelief as his eyes flickered between Shinzyo's savage features and the cold rage marring the face of his coach.

" Life drain." he muttered to no one in particular as a mildly upset Wakato beside him pushed his hands deep within his Jyousei jacket pockets. " Hanamara will be angry."

" Furious in fact." drawled the Knotwaddie in reply. " Shinzyo is in deep dragon sh..."

" She needs to stop him!" cut in the Hikari warrior firmly. '_Hanamura! You must do something!'_

Unable to answer her team captain's urgent sending as she fought to break through Shinzyo's iron clad mental barriers, the demon princess was only just aware of Ryuzaki's frantic cries as the dragon's shadow form keened its distress; her back muscles tensioned to iron as her ridged arms trembled at her sides.

'_ Reiji! '_ she called out, her mental tone broken with sorrow. '_Why? After all you have been through, after all your training and giving me your trust, why are you doing this? Does your life..and all of ours mean so little to you?'_ Seeing his bitter expression as Ryoma finally stood up to wince painfully as he touched his right cheek, Hanamura desperately tried once again to reach him. '_Reiji.. although this game is for the nationals, you can't take his life! Answer me Hunter! Has Ryoma become so much of a threat that you MUST seek vengeance before the humans thus endangering us all?'_

For a short moment, the tall, muscular youth's red demon eyes flicked in her direction; then shot sideways as his hard stare bored holes into his adversary's defenceless back. " I could kill you quickly." he thought as his prey held up his damaged racket for the linesman's inspection. " But why swallow my meat whole, when I can chew it slowly to savour the taste?"

Staring at the round hole neatly drilled just off center of his racket, Ryoma glared daggers at the one who had dared profane his sacred weapon. Sneering at the youngster's defiance, the grey haired demon met the shorter boy's hostile look with one of open contempt. '_So hatchling, your racket is broken..as you too will soon be.'_

_' Rackets can be repaired' _ snorted the Seigaku youth scornfully. ' _Pity the same can't be said for you!'_

Eyes flashing, the enraged Hunter advanced a step; only to abruptly turn away as Ryoma deliberately turned his back. Shaking a little as he moved on slightly unsteady legs, the raven-haired boy strode across the court to join his very worried coach.

" Ryoma!" gasped Ryuzaki fearfully as her panting, star singles player past a trembling hand before his face. " I'll call this game off at once and..."

" NO!" snapped Ryoma as he mopped pain induced sweat and seeping blood from his face with a towel. " I'll play on. No half torn Hunter is going to beat me!" Dropping the fluffy skin wiper onto the bench, he caught his breath then turned to fiercely face his glaring tormentor.

'_ Ryoma!' _ Momo's mind voice calling his name in extreme anguish almost caused him to lose his resolve, but squaring his shoulders, Ryoma silently reassured his life mate as he calmly assessed the dangerous situation while his enemy strolled over to face his own obviously seething coach.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

" I'll remind you again of your promise!" Back ramrod straight, her arms sternly crossed over her chest, Hanamura's cold rage would have at any other time set the broken Dark Hunter quaking. But with his former quarry completely at his mercy and unable to fight back as nature intended, Shinzyo all but ignored his ranting saviour as he quelled his anger by calmly drinking from his water bottle. " I told you, never use life drain in a tennis match! You want to destroy him..is that it?" she snapped, furious at the way her player was deliberately disobeying her. " You want revenge because you failed your hunt and Aion banished you? Reiji, are you even listening to me? This..is... TENNIS! _NOT_ a _HUNT!"_

Removing his straw from his mouth, Shinzyo calmly faced the fuming woman as his eyes locked onto a distant point only he could see as he spoke with quiet menace. " Didn't you yourself tell me to win today?"

Her fury subsiding at the smooth, icy tones, Hanamura sighed as an expression of deep concern replaced her look of ill temper. " I don't want to lose you..." she began seriously. "...but I WILL send you back to Aion in many small pieces if you so much as split a hair on his head. Am I understood?"

" Indubitably." Spat Shinzyo coldly, shoving his drink bottle at her before spinning on his heel to stalk savagely away. " Then my life is forfeit as of this day." he thought grimly as he took his place on the battle field. Raising his eyes to the sun, he bid the world a silent farewell as he planned to take Ryoma with him on his final journey.

Meanwhile, the object of his dark desires withdrew a new racket from his bag to carefully inspect the strings before casually remarking to a near panicked old red dragon how the game was about to get interesting.

" INTERESTING!" she all but roared in shear disbelief as her hands firmly planted themselves onto rounded hips. Dropping her voice, Ryuzaki tried desperately to get her stubborn player to see reason. " He's trying to kill you and _you_ call it interesting? Hikari help us boy, this is no friendly game where he'll finish off with a happy handshake! He'll rip your soul clean out of your body and none of us can help you!"

'_ I don't need help.'_ came the silent reply as he quietly walked away.

'_ Fool! Impudent creature!' _ Ryuzaki mind shouted in exasperation as her hands clenched tightly into fists. ' _You'd better watch out because I'm not going to be the one having to tell your grandfather you're DEAD!'_ Straightening her back, the disguised mythic let her hands drop to hang limp at her sides as she ruefully shook her head. " That imp!" she sighed heavily as she sat down once more. " He is Nanjiroh's son alright and every bit as pridefull as Tezuka himself! By our lost Lord Jinnai.." she muttered as she cast a fearful eye to the heavens."... what am I going to do with him?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

" Will Ryoma be OK? " asked a nervous Kachiro as his knuckles turned white from the pressure exerted on his pompoms. " If he loses all his life force..." Breaking off with a shudder, the young wererat turned frightened eyes to his companions as he weighed up several very unpleasant possible outcomes. " I'm very worried." Looking over at the pale faces of his senpais, it became painfully clear to the lycanthrope that they too seemed helpless to interfere.

" He could die.. right here before us." moaned Horio in bleak despair. Holding his pompoms before his face, the hidden Tanuki shook violently. " I can't bare to look!"

Dealing the trembling young male a hard shove so his arms dropped to his sides, Tomo glared indignantly into his saucer-like eyes. " Shut up!" she snarled as she placed angry hands on her hips. " Are you a Tanuki or a field mouse? Show some backbone for goodness sake!"

" Want to see me squeak and eat cheese?" murmured Horio sulkily as he cast an apologetic glance Kachiro and Katsuo's way.

Huffing with open annoyance, Tomo decided to ignore the irritating creature by rounding furiously on his quaking companions. " He will make it because he is RYOMA... a part gold dragon!"

" Even a gold dragon can die." muttered Sakuno under her breath as her oblivious friend closed her eyes to smile knowingly.

" There is an old saying among dragon kind." she announced smugly while holding up an imperious finger. " That only the Hikari lord and Ryoma are hard to deal with! Right Sakuno?"

" Err..." stammered the braided girl as she flatly refused to meet her friend's superior eyes. " I...um... I never heard of it."

" You're just making it up!" drawled Horio, only to withdraw into terrified silence at the Wyvern's murderous glare.

Out on the war zone, the warriors met once more beneath the linesman's steady gaze as he called for the game to recommence.

'_Are you ready to die Imp?'_ Snarled Shinzyo as he glared blazing daggers of doom at his staring adversary.

' _Not today.'_ he quipped as the seething Hunter prepared to serve. '_Mada mada da ne.'_

'_Reiji...' _growled Hanamura as her red demon's eyes bored holes into his back, but blatantly ignoring the stern warning the grey-haired youth crossed stiffly held arms before his body as his large frame was engulfed by a malevolent blue glow.

Ball leaving the former Hunter's hand, it leapt from the center of a hard swung racket to pass rabidly over the net then fly with evil intent directly towards Ryoma's unprotected face. Loaded with energy stealing life drain, the missile struck its target to burn a second fiery trail deep within its victim's cheek just mere centimeters above the first razor thin cut.

Snorting with satisfaction as the young Demi-Dragon's tortured screech split the air, Shinzyo's thoughts effortlessly invaded the semi conscious youth's mind. '_I don't care if Hanamura or your friends kill me, it's worth a slow, painful death just to see you suffer.'_

Desperately shaking his head to clear it, Ryoma fought hard to remain awake as spots danced before his eyes while the world grew dim and his limbs turned to jelly. Forcing a snarl through clenched teeth, he dug into new reserves of strength to stand as though drawn up by strings before glaring death and destruction at the mildly surprised by his resilience Jyousei Shounan player.

Standing fearfully beyond the high court fence, Momo' asked a savagely staring Fuji to gather the teams powers so they could again help their suffering friend. But just as the 'Blood' was about to comply, he was stopped short by a grim faced Inui.

" No Fuji, Momoshiro.. not this time."

" But why?" cried out Momo' as he wildly flung out a fearful arm then started towards the battle ground. " It worked before and Ryoma needs our help...that bastard is _killing_ him!"

Struggling to get to his life mate as Takashi and Oishi forcefully held the bristle-haired player back, Inui tucked his data file under one arm as he calmly explained things to the outraged Mongoose spirit.

" Shinzyo feeds not only on Echizen's powers, but anything else connected to him as well. Give him our powers now and we'll be handing the Dark Hunter a feast on a silver platter! Do you understand, Mongoose of Shifting Sands?"

"Saa..." said Fuji quietly as Momo resigned himself to silently watching the match while praying for his lover's safely. " My power would only increase the demon's strength." Remembering what Mizuki.. a half Dark Hunter Elf... had once done to his beloved younger brother, his open eyes glittered with malice as he was gripped by a fierce desire to kill the brazen Llyeerum himself once the match was done. Shooting a quick glance at his friends, he wasn't surprised to see their shadow forms hanging over them as they too threatened the sneering former Hunter in their own unearthly ways.

Ignoring the assorted hisses, growls and the frightening blue glow of the 'Blood', Shinzyo stared impassively as his victim regained his footing, winced in pain then mind snapped the single word of '_Bastard'_ deep within his brain.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Across from the arena of death, several worried pairs of eyes glittered with fearful expectation coupled to muttered speculation as the members of Jyousei grimly watched a shaken Ryoma heave himself upright.

" I'd hate to have that happen to me." growled Daichi low in his throat as a faint, half formed memory of a blood splattered Hunter standing over him danced smoke like before his terrified eyes. Shuddering, he moved a little closer to his unofficial Hikari guardian as the sandy-haired youth flatly stated how Hanamara had forbidden their team mate to use his powers.

" Well, I don't think he's listening." Muttered Kouhei as his staring twin pressed against him for comfort. " Exit one Dark Hunter."

" We can kiss him goodbye." added Youhei as he cast an apprehensive glance towards their frustrated and obviously outraged coach. " Shinzyo's toast!"

Turning their eyes to each other, the Elf twins shared a grim nod of finality.

His glittering blue orbs never leaving the horrifying spectacle as Shinzyo prepared to serve, Wakato grinned wickedly as he withdrew his hands from his pockets. " Life drain, hmm.. I wonder if I can do that?" Lifting his arms, he ignored Daichi's sharp intake of breath as a faint blue light sprung up around him. " By crippling the Demi-Dragon, we will win! Hee,hee... I'll become... A Dark Hunter!" With low, rumbling growl that begun deep in his chest to flow out from his lips as a menacing snarl, he crossed his arms over his front while the shadowy forms of great black demon wings erupted from his back. Amidst the assorted gasps that rose from his shocked team mates, the sparkling red head spread flawless wide sails as a long, whip like tail snapped at the air about him.

'_ KNOTWADDIE!'_ The savage roar resounding within his skull caused him to pause and lifting his gaze, Wakato found himself staring into an on court pair of blazing red orbs. '_ You DARE to mock me.. to remind me of what I once was and of what I have lost? I'll die for killing the Demi-Dragon, but with my last breath I SWEAR I'll take you as well!'_

Hoping to appease his snarling team mate, Daichi's shadow form loomed over the imitation Mythic with one huge forefoot positioned just over his head. " Knotwaddie pancake." his human form rumbled, causing the red head to swallow nervously as he allowed his own powers to fade out.

Adding the weight of his icy glare to the angry stares of everyone else, Kajimoto sternly reminded the now thoroughly cowered Jyousei super star that life drain and Dark Hunters were no laughing matter. " You would understand if it happened to you." he said firmly as his arms folded across his chest. " I pray it never does."

" Hikari.." began Youhei curiously. " ...have you..."

Kaijimoto's savage glare as his head whipped about instantly silenced the Elf as the despairing expression marring his clear blue eyes told the small forest dweller all he needed to know.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The first ball to leave Shinzyo's racket only held minimal amounts of power; as if warning Ryoma as he struck it that play time was over and hitting the felt covered missile, the young Demi-Dragon's eyes widened in shock as he felt the sudden upwelling of enormous energy rising from his opponent. A second shot followed the first; this one carrying enough of a jolt designed to stun, but in an incredible display of unearthly resilience the Seigaku singles star swung his weapon to forcefully fling the offending object away.

" Impressive." thought the former Dark Hunter as he decided to test the limits of the imp's endurance by adding just a little more power. " So he thinks he can block it out?" When the ball returned to him a fourth time, the grey-haired youth's eyes flared with malevolent crimson fire as a river of life draining forces poured into the fast moving missile. His combined hands swinging, Shinzyo fired a brutal backhand as his mind cried out a triumphant taunt. '_Block THIS.. _IF _you can!'_

Seeing the glowing, doom laden ball roaring over the net toward him, Ryoma frantically summoned up his powers; his shadowy dragon form manifesting to add the weight of its menace to his strength; but despite his incredible strength, the raven-haired youth was unable to withstand the enormous pressure as he fought to repel the missile.. and lost.

A strange vibration thrummed through the air, bringing painful winces to human faces as they felt the soundless cry pressing against their ear drums. But to the watching Mythics, the agonised howl of the king's blood as the ball cut him a third time seemed to drill right through them and before their horrified eyes, the shadow form of a great black dragon slumped to the ground to fade away as the human Ryoma measured his length in the dust.

Deaf to the horrified clamour of the crowd and turning a blind eye to furious 'Blood', Mongoose spirit, red dragon and fuming coach alike, Shinzyo grinned savagely as he gloated over the fall of his helpless enemy. '_ How does it feel to DIE hatchling imp? I'm going to make you feel it; every cut, every broken bone, every single bit of the pain I've suffered because of YOU! Yes imp, I'll tear your wings apart next and you'll know exactly what I was forced to endure!'_

_' STOP IT SHINZYO!' _ Hanamara's strident mind bellow almost threatened to blow his skull apart. '_ STOP NOW, OR I'LL FORFEIT THIS MATCH! THEN I'LL DEAL WITH YOU IN WAY THAT...'_

_' Forfeit, and I'll FORCE his true form to appear!' _ broke in Shinzyo, his sending deadly calm as he glared down at the shorter boy now struggling to rise. ' _How do you think the humans will react hmm? ... when a human boy becomes a demon right before their eyes?"_

Momentarily taken aback, unearthly Jyousei coach replied to the threat with one of her own. '_ And if I forced them to see YOU first?'_

_' As I'm going to die anyway..' _ snapped Shinzyo as his shoulders rose, then fell in an unscrupulous shrug, '_ ... go right ahead and show them what I am. I no longer care... Hanamara.'_

Seeing how her star player was unimpressed by the threat, the demon princess found she could only grind her teeth in frustrated anger as he retrieved the ball; then spent a few minutes savouring his victory as he gleefully absorbed Ryoma's stolen life force from the golden glowing object.

' _Thleerum!' _ Ryuzaki's sharp tones struck her like a harsh blow. ' _If you don't stop him, then I will!'_

Mythic eyes drinking in the sight of the old red dragon's wing rustling, foot shifting phantom form as fiery blossoms bloomed into life between sword like fangs, Hanamara suddenly felt her true three thousand year age as the lead weight that was the fate of the entire Mythic Brotherhood seemed to suddenly descend upon her shoulders. ' _I... can't stop him.' _ she said with an air of quiet desperation as her eyes closed and her head bowed before the inevitable. ' _Can't you stop your player instead?'_

_' Sadly.. no.' _ answered Ryuzaki as her own despair rose from her soul. Gazing miserably at the boy now standing on wobbly legs, she glanced over at a teary eyed mongoose trying frantically to get to his mate as the others held him back; then switched her sorrowful gaze back to a stubborn Ryoma grimly awaiting the Dark Hunter's next assault. '_ Such an attack is only encouraging him to fight. He'll never back down and struggle right up the bitter end!'_

_' Which will be soon.' _ sighed Hanamara with a heavy heart as she sensed the Demi-Dragon's life force mingling with Shinzyo's own to boost his strength far beyond his normal abilities. ' _Ryoma will grow weaker, then die.. and there is nothing I can do.'_

With a fearsome crack, a round, felt covered object left Shinzyo's racket to barrel directly at Ryoma's face. Bracing his feet apart, he met the incoming ball of death with defiance. " So.." he thought quickly as he noticed a faint glow of gold spring up around the doom laden missile. " He attacks me with my own strength! Well, If can play against Fuji, I can play against him!" Setting his jaw in a grim line of fierce determination, Ryoma swung his arm back. Suddenly the glowing, yet still relatively normal looking golden ball, seemed to morph into a huge black dragon that opened great jaws then engulfed him in a roaring fireball that he had no chance of all of avoiding.

Seared flesh instantly peeled from his bones. With a horrifying crackle coupled to the stench of burnt hair, his eyes melted and ran down his face as boiling, hissing steam. Pale skin charred black, the twisted, unrecognisable thing that had once been Echizen Ryoma crashed to the earth... only to hiss with the searing agony connected to life as he realized the brief vision had been but a cruel illusion; bought on by the Dark Hunter combining confusion with his stolen power wed to the terror that was life drain filling the ball as it struck him once more.

Chest heaving as his tortured lungs fought to draw breath, a sweat soaked Ryoma pushed painfully to his feet to stand firm as he fixed his antagonist with an arrogant sneer. His right fist lightly gripping his shirt, he then flapped the light weight material to send cooling drafts curling up between his shoulder blades and dancing across his hairless chest as he spoke in a low pitched, even tone. " I want to change my shirt."

Crimson eyes narrowing into evil slits as Shinzyo drank in the site of his enemy's hidden wings quivering from the stress of the match, the former Hunter captain voiced a snort of contempt as he curled his lip at his still defiant adversary. " You dare to still make jokes imp?" he snarled as his victim raised golden eyes that seemed to mock him.

Holding out a now perfectly normal tennis ball, Ryoma grinned wickedly at his tormentor. " You'd better sweat too Hunter, because while I'm exercising here, YOU are being lazy."

" LAZY!" Shinzyo's eyes blazed as his temper soared " How dare you!" Yet despite himself, the hard bitten Jyousei youth who had killed every creature from wererats right up to mighty dragons at the hight of his power, suddenly found he had developed a strange, grudging respect for the young demon child a scant third his size and strength. His hard expression softening slightly, he sent his hated rival a silent apology for what he was about to do.

Watching the thrown ball as one watches a snake about to strike, Shinzyo rushed for the object the moment it left his opponents racket. Meeting it just shy of the net as it sailed over, the fallen demon filled the object with the most devastating force he could muster and in the space of a heart beat, he sent it thundering back towards his intended prey.

Again the image of a fiery beast ready to rip out his life loomed up before him but expecting such an attack, Ryoma ignored it to swing his weapon for a mighty blow. However, the ball seemed to skip in mid air; cunningly avoiding the barrier of taught string rushing up to meet it and seeming to voice an evil chuckle, it ploughed directly into the cap wearing youth's face once again.

This time, he felt as if an axe had descended to cleave him in two as his face felt like it was being ripped apart. His body jerked from the force of huge claws tearing him limb from limb as again, the excruciating agony of hooks imbedding in his flesh to savagely rend his soul lanced through out him. Through a dim, foggy haze of misty crimson, a fallen Ryoma lay on his side to stare blankly at the blood splattered Dark Hunter standing over him as the words "Get up." once again tickled at the corners of his mind.

' _I'm Reiji Shinzyo now, but I was once a powerful Dark Hunter; killer of a thousand mythic beasts! In all my many years of existing, I've never regretted killing any of my victims, but know this before you die boy. I regret taking your life.'_ Hardly aware of the hateful mind voice speaking firmly within his skull, Ryoma blinked up at the demon as he stood surrounded by a gently undulating blue glow. ' _Do you understand me imp? I have come to respect you as a worthy adversary, but now I must end your life. Goodbye... Echizen Ryoma, child of the gold's blood.'_

_' Mada... mada... da...ne...'_

Hearing the dry voice rasp within his skull caused the former Hunter captain to lower his raised hand, staying his death blow as he decided to let his victim have one final say. But instead of speaking, Ryoma dragged himself to his feet then stared Shinzyo straight in the eye as he tightened his grip on the racket held out before him like a life line.

' _You haven't killed me yet.' _ the short youth panted as he past a trembling hand over the newest cut to his face. ' _Care to try again?'_

Both hands now holding the padded handle of his own weapon, Shinzyo's shoulder's heaved as he glared at his prey in shear disbelief. '_ Out of respect for your prowess, I had no wish to draw this out.' _ he informed a grinning Ryoma as his ragged breath drew in and out. '_ But now your impudence has cost you, for next time you fall.. you WILL die, slowly and painfully!'_

Regulating his breathing, Ryoma forced his shaking body to become steady as he focused his energy. As if from far away he could hear Momo' frantically screaming his name, but he had no time to spare his distraught life mate as he fought to seal a lid on his agony. Fire still burnt its way through his limbs as trails of blood dripped from the deep gashes inflicted upon his face and as he prepared to serve, he unexpectedly experienced the strangest urge that somehow, his distant great grand father was watching over him... protecting him. Yet his silent inquiry was met with emptiness and shrugging off the bazaar notion, he sent the ball into flight.

Determined to make his hated foe suffer, Shinzyo held off loading the ball with lethal energy as the pair ran and played a savagely brutal game of human tennis.

Watching from the safety of the side lines, Wakato shook his head as he observed the one spectacle he had never expected to witness in his entire life time. " That Demi-Dragon is tough. I can't believe he can still stand, let alone _play_ after all those attacks!"

Head bobbing once, Kajimoto firmly declared the Dark Hunter was now toying with is victim before deciding to kill him. Memories of when the broken mythic first joined them rose up to hang before him as the outcast Hikari found his mind effortlessly transported back to the past.

Standing with his back pressed to the stadium wall, Kajimoto glanced down at his sitting companion. Faded cuts crisscrossing his flesh, the now healed demon kept his head bowed; his eyes closed as a stern faced Hanamara firmly told her newest team member never to use his Hunter skills in a tennis match again.

" Thankfully, the boy recovered." thought the hidden angel as his mind returned to the present. " But this Demi-Dragon.. once he goes down again I fear it will be all over. Reiji, demon you may be.. but I'll miss you when you're dead..."

Hanamara's quiet despair cutting through his dark contemplation's, Kajimoto tried to offer silent comfort; only to have his concerns soundly rebuffed as the Thleerum princess stifled her urges to cry. " The Demi-Dragon, I want him alive! But I can feel his life force dropping with every hit he returns! Reiji, Reiji, is this all the thanks you see fit to give me after I saved you? Not only have you hurt me, but you also destroy your team mates with such reckless action!"

If the grey-haired player planning to set his enemy up for a final fall heard any of his coach's quiet plea, he gave no outward sign as he swiftly bought the game to a four all score.

' _You're sweating now.'_ panted Ryoma, but Shinzyo's only reply was a thin smile as he summoned his powers for a final blow.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

From beyond the high wire fence, Fuji stared with open eyes as he silently took note of the ragged winged demon preparing to snuff out his little friend's life. Glancing sideways at Inui; then switching his glittering gaze to Momo' as the frantic mongoose spirit swore and struggled against the disguised red dragon restraining him in a powerful half nelson wrestle hold, the 'Blood' youth turned his head to watch a grim faced Oishi stalking away. " Moon Dog." he thought as his vice-captain rounded a corner of the nearest building to vanish out of sight. " I know how risky it will be, but once you have transformed, your banishing howl may be his only hope.."

" NO." said a firm, flat voice right the Tensai's left ear causing him to jump slightly. " The Hunter is too far gone to heed the night canine now." Gazing at the tall profile of his invisible Hikari guardian, Fuji resisted the urge to chew his lower lip as he silently asked if the blond could help. " My purpose here is to protect you." was the quiet reply. " The Demi-Dragon has no Hikari bond mate and therefore stands alone."

" Then as my guardian, I order you to protect him!" snapped Fuji as his cerulean orbs sparked dangerously.

For a long moment the 'Blood' found himself staring up at his own reflection as his twin visions of his open eyed face hung in the Hikari's deep golden orbs, then the proud angel man was moving away; walking right the fence to stride a few paces onto the battle field. Raising both wings and extending his right arm, Yuki stood motionless as Fuji sensed him calling out to someone.

'_The guardian comes.' _

Cocking his head a little to one side the honey-haired youth's telepathic question was instantly answered when a huge, lion-like creature suddenly materialized out of thin air to hang ghost like above Ryoma's sweat soaked head. Having only ever seen Karupin as a playful Himalayan cat or as a collie sized feline, the guardian familiar in his true form was a truly impressive beast to behold.

Tawny golden fur bristled from a stocky body the size of a well grown shire horse, as fierce golden eyes blazed within a squared jawed, tiger like face framed by long hair the colour of ripe wheat. Slowly drifting to the ground, it touched down lightly before his startled friend to drop into a hunters crouch; menacing the threatening demon with a full throated lion's roar only the watching Mythics in the vast crowd could hear.

Gazing down at wickedly sharp talons emerging from heavy round paws the size of large dinner plates, Shinzyo sneered at the ethereal creature as Ryoma's blazing golden eyes opened wide with surprise. " Karupin!" he breathed as the sight of his beloved friend temporally drove all thoughts of his current situation out of his head. " What are you.. when did you get here?"

'_ Just now..' _he growled softly, his eyes never leaving the danger that was Shinzyo. '_ I sensed you were in trouble and tried to get here sooner, but something was blocking my way...'_

" Huh!" smirked Ryoma as he straightened his back and tugged at his hat brim. " Better late than never I guess."

'_Don't joke!' _ snapped the guardian irritably as his phantom tail whipped from side to side. '_I can't do much in this form and you are still in mortal danger!'_

'_Danger? Yes, but it's nothing I can't handle and besides, cats aren't allowed to play tennis.'_

_' Try telling that to Eiji.'_ replied the guardian dryly as he firmly planted himself before his charge. ' _As the ball WILL pass right through me, you can be as stubborn as you like and fight on as you please. But! I will strip the ball of any hunter powers before it reaches you!'_

Thoroughly annoyed by the unexpected appearance of the huge cat, Shinzyo knew his chance for an easy kill had been lost and armed with the knowledge he now had to weaken the guardian in order to get to his victim, the grey-haired, crimson eyed youth readjusted his powers as he readied his serve.

Just as Karupin had promised, the first ball past clean through him; discharging its energy to fly against Ryoma's racket as a perfectly harmless, _normal_ tennis ball. Grinning from ear to ear, the raven-haired youth sent it back. Backhand followed forehand as dunk smash followed high lob. To the sound of thunderous striking, the warriors ran; an invisible Karupin keeping himself between the frustrated Hunter and Ryoma as Hanamara, Ryuzaki and many other assorted Mythics drank in the scene with hopeful eyes.

His dragon blood starting to sing in the heat of the battle, Ryoma forgot his danger, ignored his tired body and the painful cuts to his face as he pounded up the left side inner trammel line. Tennis was what he lived for; it was milk and honey for never did he feel more alive than when he was on a tennis court facing a truly powerful opponent. Swinging his racket as he glowed with a golden fire, only one thought dominated his mind as leapt skyward to take out a high flying shot; " I've met and conquered the best of them.. the Hunter be cursed!"

Plummeting down with the might of an impacting meteor, Shinzyo eyed the ball in shear disbelief as it ricocheted off the ground then slammed into his hand with all the force of a striking dragon claw. Unable to resist such power, he lost his grip as intense pain fired its darts into his wrist and an inexplicable agony ripped its way deep into his right cheek.

Raising a shaking hand to his face and frowning as his fingers came away bloodied, Shinzyo trembled with unrestrained fury as the realization of what Ryoma had done dawned upon him. Clenching his fist as a smug Ryoma slyly asked if his wound hurt, the Dark Hunter focused his energy purely upon the guardian familiar standing firmly between them.

" Time to even the score, floor rug..." he thought as he carefully concealed his gathering powers. "... and with you out of the way for a minute, I'll soon be dragging that scaled pet of yours into the after life with me!"

Tossing the ball high, he sent forth his power with an explosive crack aimed not at Ryoma, but the snarling feline insinuated between them. The little round object flying straight and true, it thundered towards Karupin; releasing its hidden venom as it shot straight through his ethereal form.

Narrow golden eyes widened in surprise as a cold grey fog suddenly enveloped him and throwing back his head, the bristling feline let out a single startled yowl as he suddenly staggered sideways. Reeling about as though drunk, Karupin's front legs tangled together then right before everyone's horrified eyes, he crumpled to the ground to lay in a motionless stupor.

" NO!" shouted both Ryoma and Momo' simultaneously as the Mythic feline collapsed, then Shinzyo found himself facing a savagely irate Ryoma as the boy hit the flying ball with inhuman strength. Teeth bared as a dragonish roar escaped him, the Seigaku singles star watched with extreme satisfaction as his return fire charged with single minded purpose straight at his attacker's unguarded face.

But this time, Shinzyo was ready for him and with an almost casual flick of the wrist he sent the ball back in a devastating blow. Glowing with a grey fog infused with a steady golden light, the missile howled its way over the courts central woven barrier to slam brutally against hard string encased in a strong red frame.

Shocked at the little round objects lightening fast speed wed to an unbelievable weight as it struck his weapon, Ryoma hung on grimly with both hands as he struggled in vain to return fire. For ten agonizing seconds the malevolent missile spun against the racket; then with a low groan of pain the tight network of string gave way to the unyielding pressure, allowing the ball to pass unchallenged through the resulting gap with devastating results.

For the raven-haired youth, it was as though a horse had kicked his face as his head snapped back from the force of impact; his white cap flying from his skull as his body pitched backwards. An intense cold, like that of a vicious arctic blast shoved into him as the excruciatingly painful sensation of a pack of sharks tearing his flesh apart ruthlessly ripped its way throughout him and as he connected with the hard ground, a feeling total, utter despair swamped his soul as his heart struggled to keep beating.

Laid out on his back, he was only just aware of the bright sun shine burning its orange fire behind his closed lids as the lamentations of the crowd only just teased at the edge of his hearing. For a brief moment, he clearly heard his life mate's anguished wail before it too faded away; leaving the short youth wrapped up in a chilly fog of non existence.

Several images from his memories whirled about him and for a few minutes, he found himself reliving his second battle with Shinzyo. He could see himself locked in a life and death struggle as the Dark Hunter buried cruel talons deep into his flesh, then the vision broke to reform as a ragged canyon splitting the ground asunder. The sight of Shinzyo breaking the neck of a large Mongoose ripped an agonized cry from his throat, but with the yawning chasm between them Ryoma was helpless to act and he could only scream in stark terror as Momo's lifeless body was flung into the pitiless void.

Beneath his feet the ground trembled as a low rumble became a terrifying roar. Cracks appeared all around him, throwing him off balance as the tennis court bucked in its convulsion. A sour stench like that of a gorgon's breath issued from the inky blackness as rising pressure caused a thick grey mist to shoot forth with an explosive hiss. Knocked off his feet, Ryoma could only lay in a motionless torpor as the grinning Dark Hunter effortlessly leapt the gap to stalk triumphantly toward him.

" Get up." again, that strange, authoritative voice from before tickled at the edge of his senses only this time; it pushed its way past his mental barriers to resound commandingly within his skull. " Get up."

Bracing his hands against the crumbling earth Ryoma tried to obey, but his limbs had turned to jelly and with no strength left, he voiced a low groan as he collapsed bonelessly onto his belly. "Get up!" That voice again. Frowning, the dark-haired boy wished it would leave him alone. " Get up. You _must_ get up!"

"Go away." panted Ryoma as pain ripped its way through his chest and pounded a steady tattoo within his skull. To the dying youth, the harsh ground had suddenly become as soft and comfortable as his own bed and feeling Momo's arms tenderly wrap around him, all he craved was sleep.

Something shouted in his right ear, then pushed roughly against him. Opening his eyes, he stared blearily at Karupin as the frantic guardian familiar embraced him before his eye lids drooped and he surrendered to his fatigue.

" Lightenings Glory.. child of demons and dragons... get up... NOW!"

The stern, ringing tones effortlessly breaking through his fading consciousness caused the boy's dull green-gold orbs to snap open and raising his head with an effort, he suddenly found himself gazing into the dark brown eyes of a huge dragon. " Grand... Father..?" he muttered as the great beast loomed over him. But after a few slow blinks, his wavering vision cleared to reveal scales of gleaming platinum instead of bright gold. " Who... " head nodding, Ryoma felt what little strength he had left drain from his neck as his skull flopped and his exhausted body sank down. " Please... let...me...slee..."

" No.. no sleep. Get up."

Huge curved claws descended to lightly wrap around the youth, then effortlessly set him upon his feet. Indignant at not being allowed to rest, Ryoma waved a clenched fist at his tormentor as a new strength suddenly flowed throughout him. " What the hell do you think your doing?" he snapped before realization dawned upon him. Looking down at himself in surprise, he then let his incredulous gaze rove over a perfectly intact tennis court before settling on a startled Shinzyo standing some ten meters away. Swinging his head back toward the dragon, Ryoma tipped his face up to stare wide eyed at the mighty creature. With his minds eye he could see the huge beast standing over his fallen grandfather at the Hyotei match and voicing a gasp of recognition, he raised a trembling finger to point at the phantom like creature. " I... I know you..."

Staring at Ryoma as wavy, silvery white hair fell over its eyes, the platinum's great heavy jaws curved into a sly smile. Rearing onto its haunches, the mighty metallic noble rested a long, dark wooden cane over one shoulder to display a deaths head wreathed in orange flame emblazoned onto its base as he spoke. " And I know you, King's blood." Indicating a stunned Shinzyo as his unbelieving eyes drank in the entire scene, the dragon lifted his left hand to wave enormous talons in a grand sweeping gesture that drew the Demi-Dragon's attention to his surroundings. " The former Dark Hunter has you hard against the ropes young one. You're backed into a corner with no place to run, but are you going to just lay down and give up?"

Shifting his rejuvenated racket so he held it in both hands before him like a broad sword, Ryoma's wicked grin answered with an emphases that left no doubt as he all but spat three smug words; " Mada, mada da ne."

Pleased with the youth's defiant response, the dragon nodded with immense satisfaction. " In that case, wield your weapon and win this fight Grand Hatchling!"

Abruptly, all sight, sound and normality returned as Ryoma found himself staring down his opponent from a braced leggard, powerful stance two meters back from the net. Beside him, a relived Karupin stood proudly to his left and to his utter astonishment, a tall, blond haired Hikari stood at his right. Feeling a cloud of hot breath descend, he knew without looking that a huge platinum dragon stood directly behind him. With the close proximity of so many protectors, the young player for Seigaku felt invincible as he smirked across at his quietly fuming adversary.

Among his friends, a profound silence had fallen as they wonderingly stared at the strange spectacle before them and for once in his life, Inui was completely lost for words as he found himself unable to answer Horio's anxious inquiries regarding his friend's incredible protectors. Fuji merely smiled his serene smile as he silently thanked his Yuki while close by the watching 'Blood', tears of dizzy relief streamed unheeded down Momo's face as his killer grip on the fence eased and his head bowed as his shoulders shook.

Over in the Jyousei group, jaws dropped and eyes bulged as they constantly shifted their amazed stares between their team mate and the short boy proudly opposing him. Tears glittered in dark eyes as Daichi remembered the deaths of his family, of him crying alone as he lay trapped beneath his mother's lifeless body and that of his sister as the rest of his siblings lay in broken heaps nearby. A vision of a great platinum dragon telling him not to fear danced briefly before his eyes, then Hanamara was gently gathering the screaming hatchling into her arms. Intrusting himself to her care, he had grown up away from dragon kind but such a separation had never bothered him before... until now. Lifting an arm, the shadowy form of his true self cried out in mute appeal and was immensely grateful when both the Demi-Dragon and true dragon turned to smile at him.

" I'm not alone." he told himself as the game recommenced. Glancing down at Ota as the little guy laid a gentle hand on his arm, he smiled at the Pseudo Dragon's hidden form peering anxiously up at him.

' _Never alone.'_ Came the distant voice of the one he instinctively knew to be his father in his mind and for the first time in many long years, the bronze-brown dragon suddenly felt utterly at peace.

Her shoulders shaking, Hanamara bowed her head as her dreams of controlling Ryoma were shattered while across from her, Ryuzaki collapsed back on her chair as her head spun from the sudden release of tension and despair. The one her king had entrusted to her protection was safe and as the ball flew into action with silent venom, she breathed a quiet prayer of thanks.

His prey surrounded by powerful guards, Shinzyo knew that any further attacks would be futile and saving his energy for tennis, the former Hunter gave the game his all. But for him, all was lost as Ryoma powered through to a mighty 6-4 victory.

Hardly able to believe his terrible ordeal was finally over, Ryoma knelt to embrace his beloved guardian then couldn't suppress his burst of laughter when his arms passed clean through the grinning feline.

" Go to your friends Ryoma." Karupin told the boy as he stood up. Winking at a fading Yuki, the phantom cat then told him; " Go to your mate. He is waiting."

Gazing around, the dark-haired youth was mildly surprised to see the platinum was nowhere to be seen and bowing his head, he smiled as his eyes briefly closed. '_Grandfather, I won. Takeshi... I'm coming.'_

Shouldering his racket, the youth strode proudly from the battle field and straight into the arms of his crying life mate.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

" Hanamara... I'm... sorry. I lost all control." Bowing his head, a trembling Shinzyo's breath hitched in his throat as his body braced itself for the death blow that he knew was coming. " Punish me as you see fit."

For a long, fear filled moment he felt his savour's eyes boring into him, then to his utter astonishment she laid gentle hands on both his shoulders as she spoke with quiet compassion. " Instinct is a powerful thing Reiji, and sometimes even I forget what you truly are. Had you killed the Demi-Dragon, I would have hunted you down and put you through his torture a thousand times over. But, as the boy is still alive, I'll forgive you just this once." Folding her arms, the Thleerum noble then glared blazing daggers of doom into her player's shocked eyes. " NEVER, lose control like that again!" Accepting the frantic nodding of his head, Hanamara then turned away from her relived player to casually stroll across to the Seigaku crowd still noisily congratulating their little friend.

At the sight of her the team resentfully parted to allow her to pass, then standing before Ryoma as he sat comfortably in Momo's lap her eyes twinkled as she softly spoke. " Echizen, that was a wonderful game. I don't know how you ever acquired such powerful protection, but I'm very grateful for it this day."

Shrugging his shoulders in response, Ryoma then closed his eyes as he snuggled against his life mate's chest.

As the demon princess turned away to trade quiet words with an immensely proud Ryuzaki, Inui approached a newly returned Oishi to inquire about the condition of his right wrist.

" It's fine." he smiled as he gazed gently at a now sleeping Ryoma. " If I live to be a hundred, I'll never forget what I saw here today."

" Nor will I." broke in a new voice. Turning, both Oishi and Inui grinned at the Hikari staring down at Ryoma with a expression somewhat akin to awe. " Hello, I'm Kajimoto from Jyousei."

" Yes.." answered Oishi as he extended his right hand. " I know." Smiling into each others eyes, Oishi gave the Hikari his name as the pair shook hands.

" Congratulations on entering the top four." His clear blue eyes resting on Fuji, the sandy-haired angel warmly appraised the smiling 'Blood' before bowing respectfully to his invisible, silent guardian.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Long shadows crept over the landscape as a golden sun sent its rays streaming through a thick bank of lowering dark clouds. Just below the ranks of cumulus the sky resembled molten metal and pausing briefly to gaze up natures beauty at its finest, Ryoma breathed deeply as he then smiled into the sparkling purple eyes of his lover. Together, the pair pushed their way through wooden double doors; only to have their ears soundly assaulted by wild cheering as their team mates surged to their feet and happily welcomed the late arrivals into the midst their friendly circle.

Holding her hands up for silence as the noise died down, Ryuzaki cheerfully asked if the group was hungry. A loud chorus of raucous calls greeted her announcement, then the gathering erupted into lively chatter as huge platters of delicious sushi was reverently laid out before them.

" You have all done well!" cried a beaming Ryuzaki as she gave her team an encouraging thumbs up gesture. Over the sudden eruption of thunderous applause wed to loud cheers, she joyfully added; " Kawamura invites us to enjoy the meal, so lets eat!"

Simultaneously calling out the traditional thanks, the assorted youths immediately fell upon the food like a horde of starving locusts. Chuckling at how much food was disappearing down Momo's throat, Sakuno commented that his appetite was a scary thing.

" That's a Mongoose for you!" laughed Tomo, her own mouth full as a wickedly grinning Takashi suddenly stalked the unsuspecting, snake-slaying Mythic.

" Wait Momoshiro!" he called out as the bristle-haired teenager was about to enthusiastically devour yet around round of eel egg sushi. " Have you forgotten? Today's losers HAVE to eat WASABI sushi!"

Jumping as if he had been shot, Momo's strident scream of "WHAT!" split the air; bringing instant evil grins to the faces of his friends.

Licking his lips, Fuji all but purred over how good it looked while Oishi reached out to snag the T-shirt of a surreptitiously departing Inui.

" Hey Basilisk.." he grinned as the squirming juice fiend hissed in alarm. "... you have to eat it too!"

Grinning like a Cheshire cat, Takashi graciously offered a sweating, violently trembling Momo' the first bite.

" Now wait a minute!" he yelped while frantically waving protective hands before his face. " I'm a victim here!" Flinging out his left hand, his index finger stabbed accusingly at a twitching Inui. " Blame him! It's because of HIS juice we lost!"

" Oh stop making such a fuss nya!" laughed Eiji as he threw a companionable arm over the taller teenagers neck. " Go on! Just eat it nya!"

Turning appealing eyes to his apparently disinterested life mate, Momo' whined in abject dismay. " Ryoma! Save me! I don't wanna eat that stuff!"

" You will if you wanna sleep in the same bed tonight." was the mischievous reply as he turned his back to pretend total disdain.

Knowing he was beaten, he bowed his head in surrender as he both he and Inui were backed into a corner and hand fed by an insanely grinning trio of Cat Lord, Moon Dog and laughing red dragon.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Epilogue.

In the small hours before dawn, Kristen Gaff trotted up a silent hospital corridor to pause in shock before reaching the isolation ward. A strange energy serge had pulled her from her bed and gasping at the ghostly sight of an ivory-blond haired man all dressed in green pacing serenely out through the securely locked door, she roared out a silent challenge.

Briefly turning to glance in her direction, the man shouldered his dark wooden cane as his brown eyes twinkled beneath the brim of a green and white hat; then in the blink of an eye he had vanished, leaving a staring human disguised copper dragon to wonder if her eyes had deceived her. Shaking her self back to reality, she hastened to the door and raised her right hand.

Just as she was about to swipe her entry card, the structure swung open of its own accord and the startled woman found herself facing a reasonably healthy looking teenager. " Si... Sire!" she stammered as the messy haired youth's brown-gold eyes stared impassively back at her. " You're up at last!" Indicating with a hand wave that she wished to enter the room, she cast an incredulous eye over her patient as he regally stepped aside to make way for her.

Placing a hand on his brow while taking careful note of his normal temperature and skin colour, the youthful looking doctor anxiously inquired as to the how her king was feeling.

" A little tired." he told her once she had released him and allowed him to sit down. Resting his limp hands on his thighs, he cocked his head to one side; brow creasing in puzzlement as Kristen asked him about the stranger she had seen emerging from his room. " I saw no one." he told her flatly. " I was sleeping. Next thing I knew, I was awake and hearing your approach."

" I see.." muttered Kristen as she rubbed her chin, her brown eyes darkening in thought. Looking up, she then stared straight into Tezuka's eyes. " The Blood purge. If you are ready..."

" I'm ready." cut in the proud youth as he drew himself up. " I can sense the presence of my subjects."

" Yes.." his doctor nodded. " ... the clans have assembled and stand ready. We can begin within the hour."

" Then have Kabji fetch my grandson."

Anxiety flicked in Kristen's reddish-brown orbs as she morphed to her half human form. " But Lord Gold, the others.."

Silencing her with a sharp look, Tezuka winced in pain as he slowly transformed to his own half human state.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

To be continued...

NEXT UP! Drum roll... The Blood Purge!

Darkness and danger, blood and shadows with fire and fear! Coming soon!

Up coming events.

Scary bowling, Fuji's walk on the dark side, Test of fire and much more!

Due to my son's constant nagging... er... polite asking... sweat drop... the Platinum dragon does indeed look just like a certain former Shinigami captain from Bleach...


	53. Blood And Shadows 11

OK gang, here it is, the long awaited BLOOD PURGE! Yes folks, this is THE chapter that puts Tezuka back on his feet.. but not yet back in the air as his human body will need time to recover from the stressful SHOCK he has put it through! Keep an eye out for the first appearance of a certain female tennis coach.. grin.. also, I've introduced a NEW character that some may recognize. (More on him later I swear!) Please read and enjoy! Reviews an added bonus!

I'm STILL doing this as I strongly feel good manners need to be observed!

Analine: Karupin will fight again! Throwing in random Bleachness is such fun...

Eien No Kaze: Blood purge begins NOW!

Loanshark: Wait no longer! Hope you wont be disappointed!

Ruji: It's not just you, it WAS a long match! Hmmm.. must finish "cake" story...

Yoshikochan: Thank you!

DnKs Girls: Bowling and hints of one Akira Kamio's origins coming up NEXT chapter! A few more things have to happen before Tezuka and Fuji are back together. Fuji will be tortured next! Cue evil laughter...

Alaena Flame Dragonstar: Guess I'll have to add Yuki to a few more chapters. Here is a small clue regarding the Platinum: he is a prisoner...

Kagome Girl: Well sis, here the chant we worked so hard on! Ryoma can be so mean to his Momo'.

To all those who haven't reviewed: Hope you are all well and school isn't killing you TOO much! I hate exams...

Acknowledgement: The Blood chant could not have fully come to life without the enthusiastic aid of Kagome Girl 21. After going through several versions on MSN, we pieced together a rough out and the final product is what you, the reader shall see now. Additional thanks to Minion 363 and Kerin for some helpful suggestions during last minute type up. Thanks must also go to Chibi Mina 121 for additional MB site works. Mythic Chibi drawings up now!

DISCLAIMER: You see this orange? well UNLIKE the Prince Of Tennis boys, it's mine, mine all mine! Go get your own little bro...

Mada, mada.. live up to your name and get lost...

Blood And Shadows 11

Pattern 9

" Purge"

Story: Tora Macaw.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cold. Penetrating, bone chilling, the intense frigidity worked its frosty fingers beneath hard scales to seep into the muscles of many great beasts as they plodded with quiet dignity through the majestic pre-dawn forest. Clouds of breath steamed before squared off or pointed muzzles, curling away as gossamer mist to briefly play in the icy air before dissipating; then be instantly replaced with a constant horde of eager successors as the long line of dragons slowly weaved their way between silent, towering pines.

A light, power snow drifted as a watchful veil; melting into small pools of hissing vapour upon contact with interlocking armour of various shades as huge talons broke through frozen ground with a heavy crunch, while glowing eyes bobbed like lost lanterns as the softly chanting procession past by the shores of a perfectly still lake.

Glowing a light purple in the early dawn, the tranquil, mirrored surface was coated with a thin fog that rose up in welcome to the passing walkers before drifting away in the bitter air currents.

Voices floating up to hum a haunting, low pitched tune as the line of huge mythic creatures continued to walk, a great gold dragon moving slowly at the head of the column hardly seemed aware of his subjects presence as he kept his drooping gait to a slow, deliberate shuffle. Flanked on either side by a huge bronze and an almost as large bronze-copper cross breed, it was clear to his worried observers that it was costing their ruler every shred of his strength to walk as he painfully lifted his head to stare at the back of a large copper beast through dull, unfocused eyes.

To her left, a thin ribbon of faint golden sunlight pushed above the horizon to reflect in her red-brown eyes as_ Raymeehk vmysac_ lead the group toward their goal as her soft voice rose to form quietly chanted words.

_Talk thy walk upon this path__  
Journey to its depths to purge  
__Hide from he, the high lords wrath  
__As hopeful hearts do sing thy dirge_

Hearing the steady words, a young black dragon whose ebony scales glowed with a beautiful golden sheen cast an anxious eye towards his Great Grandfather's sweaty face as the Gold voiced a painful, low pitched groan. Stumbling, the mighty beast almost fell; but the pair flanking him swept large wings beneath him, helping to support him as their suffering king pushed to his feet then painfully limped forward.

_Prepare ye now to stride within  
__The deep earth's heart, the purge begin.  
__Wash this tainted blood from thee  
__Inside these caves of purity._

A towering cliff face loomed out of the misty darkness as the faint glow to the east gained in strength and as the copper dragon past through a yawning cave mouth at its base, Ryoma's mind briefly wandered back to a scant hour ago when Kabaji in his half human form had appeared before him. Speaking only with his mind, the acting dragon lord had dragged clawed fingertips across Momo's brow; placing him in a deep, enchanted slumber that would leaving him sleeping for hours on end before telling a startled Demi-Dragon that he must now accompany the mighty bronze to his many times over Great Grandfather's side.

An incredible heat wafting out from the inky depths dissolving his memory, the Seigaku singles star in his dragon form swung his head about to trade a quick glance with a clearly frightened red walking close behind. Seeing Takashi's fear, his green scaled companion laid a gentle wing across one shoulder while murmuring a quiet reassurance to the tiny black hatchling huddled against his right side.

His own voice rising to join the chanting of the dragons, Sengoku stroked the top of Dan's head as he fixed his deep azure eyes on Atobe's back. The silver haired Hikari walked with immense dignity, his right hand repeatedly stroking the silken mane of a young kirin as the blindfolded equine trembled beside him. Hearing the measured tread of another Hikari coming up behind him, the flame haired angel frowned as Prince Sakaki Tarou passed him to lay an authoritative hand on Jiroh's back; adding the weight of his own reassurance as the mythic branch horn voiced a nervous whinny.

Now the sounds of huge, curving talons scrapping against rock broke the pervious silence as the dragons paced within the cave's confines; their steadily chanting voices echoing off stark white walls of limestone while strange flames reaching out of solid stone cast eerie flickering shadows over the vast assembly.

Winding through wide passages lit by mystical fires, the dry heat rose to an oven like state; yet the panting dragons and their many sweating Hikari bond mates continued to walk, heads held high as they radiated a fierce, wild pride. Abruptly, the long tunnel took a sharp turn; a deep crimson light reflecting off the walls and curved roof as heat blasted from the furnace of the enormous space opening up before them.

To Ryoma's wondering eyes, the colossal cavern boasted a high vaulted ceiling that domed a single great chamber large enough to hold twice over the amount of huge beasts striding into it. Filling the center, a large shallow lake lay like a flat, coppery mirror; its still waters covered with dancing flames that occasionally flared in leaping, writhing tendrils to give the whole place a profound, surreal look of a bazaar dream.

With the last of his failing strength, Tezuka stumbled into the lake to flop down with a long suffering moan of the damned; his great body causing waves to rise that set great clouds of steam billowing in a rolling mass as reaching flames hissed in protest. Leaping up in angry spirals, they slowly receded back to low burning fires whose orange reflections turned golden scales into shimmering pools of molten metal. His large nostrils just clear of the water, the lord of all dragon kind voiced a drawn out sigh as his eyes closed and his body became limp.

Forming a huge circle at the lake's edge, his many subjects reared onto their hind legs; a feather winged angel standing between each one as hands and claws raised along with steadily chanting voices. Standing directly opposite her king, her eyes aglow from the fire light, Healing Flames cast a worried eye over the red-haired female Hikari beside her as she reached into a large leather pouch hanging from a thick strap around her long neck. " So it begins." she murmured as she cast a fistful of powered herbs over the water, instantly turning the varies shades of crimson fires into eerie green and purple flames that roared up to leap and spin as a raging wild fire. Yet the searing flames seemed to cover the almost unconscious creature in their midst with a gentle caress as massed voices rose in steady harmony. " The dead shall dance here this day!" called the copper, her loud voice effortlessly cutting through the deep chanting as a reddish-brown energy flared about her. " No matter what happens, the chant MUST NOT BE BROKEN!"

Despite being surrounded by a multitude of subjects, Tezuka was overwhelmed by a terrible feeling of loneliness as the distant sound of voices barely tickled against the edges of his hearing. " I've hidden myself away from reality for too long." he sighed as a great lethargy settled over him. " I miss living as a dragon and.. Fuji, I miss you..."

All about him, a strong upwelling of desire to keep him alive wed to a fierce wish for freedom swamped his dulled senses; only to fade away to a steady hum as he felt himself preparing to leave the cruel, heartless world behind him. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open as a great blue and gold light flared to life before him. Lifting his head, he marvelled the beautiful singing drifting from the throats of many dragons as they slowly emerged from the deep mists of time; their heads held high as they walked with a proud, steady tread toward him.

Forming up in a circle, the mighty creatures began to sway in a slow dance that rapidly gained in strength as they reared onto hind legs to high step around him. Emerging into their center in a great burst of coloured cloud, a huge platinum stood before him; it's dark eyes never leaving Tezuka's face as it seemed to appraise his worthiness to join them.

Reaching out, the mighty gold extended an imploring fore hand. But throwing his head back, the shining dragon stayed just out of his brother's reach as a frantic light of desperation kindled in Tezuka's hazel-gold eyes. Seeing the dancers start to fade, the great Mythic questioned his fellow noble; only to hear him say in his wise, yet sly voice; " I have no answer brother gold. There's only you to answer you... forever."

" I want the freedom you posses." he cried out as abruptly, the sound of constant chanting roared in his ears; his sluggish body feeling weighed down by the chains of life as the living words surrounding him suddenly became clear.

_Heart of dragon gold  
__Suspended time and reason might.  
__Tainted blood here do reject  
__Beneath the pure walls of white._

_Shimmer now across the lake  
__Right the wrong of Raidon's hate  
__At which invited blood's mistake  
__Your flowing life blood now to take._

Steeling herself, the great copper dragon strode through the ring of phantom dancers to stand over her fallen king; her huge, sharp talons poised just over his extended neck. Quick as a lunging snake she struck, her pointed talons tearing four great parallel gashes in her ruler's vulnerable throat flesh.

A strange, greenish puss erupted from the shallow wounds to bubble out in a frothy torrent as the foul stench of corruption billowed up to invade the hot, dry air with its taint. Great clouds of crimson mist then boiled up to flow in a raging torrent of escaping life fluids, but turning black as it floated clear, it swirled about the stricken dragon lord as a pulsing malevolent cloud.

_Willing subjects offer now  
__Take what's not to taste again  
__Bare to know of soul unbound  
__And cleanse in flowing crimson pain._

Roaring as one single entity, the living dragons ringing the lake drew razor sharp claws across the underside of their fore arms; their own fountains of blood arching towards Tezuka with a drawn out hiss. For a few moments the life fluids hung over the groaning gold as a spiralling cloud before starting to fall as a gentle rain; his huge body pulsing with an eerie yellow glow as his weakened flesh eagerly soaked up the coppery offering.

_Bring forth now thy sacrifice_

Boomed Healing Flames as she tore her own left wrist open, then gestured with her wings for two of her own young to step forward.

_Drive back the dark of death's cold ice!_

_Drink now of life bloods spark  
__Suspend your mind as task you take  
__Life force now be yours  
__Strongly beat thy golden heart_

From out of the deep shadows, a pair of huge dragons stepped forth; carefully prodding a pair of slow moving cattle before them with the tips of their claws. To their watching brethern, it was clear the dull eyed creatures were in some kind of trance as they shuffled forward to stand with lowered heads before the panting gold as he struggled to rise.

Hearing their plodding hooves; then a steady splash as they walked through the lake, Jiroh sweated as he nervously swung his tail and upon hearing a terrible crunch wed to the strong smell of bovine blood, his strident scream of fear cut through the chanting as Tezuka sank sword like fangs into shaggy necks to drink the fresh living blood of surrendered life.

_Blood of beasts and king are one_

Called Healing flames as a chanting Atobe worked to calm his terrified friend, while many other voices rose to cover the Kirin's frantic cries.

_Heal beneath the fires gaze  
__Spirit strengthen, life force blaze  
__As Raidon's taint shall be undone._

Finishing off the second cow, the suffering gold cried out as excruciating pain lanced its way throughout his protesting limbs. Thrashing about as his poisoned body resisted the cleansing magic, Tezuka threw his head back; his long, serpentine neck curving over his back until his skull was brushing against his spine while crescendos of agony were torn from his open jaws.

Tossing handfuls of glittering herbs over her king as the blackened blood of corruption mixed with the cleaner blood of the sacrifice poured from the sides of his mouth, Healing flames urged her fellow dragons to give up more of their own crimson fluids as her chanting took on a somewhat desperate quality.

_Reverse the pull of slumber deep  
__Heed not cry of ever sleep.  
__Flesh and bone not laid low  
__Allow his heart to bare the blow._

From the ring of living dragons, fresh waves of blood rose up to engulf the mighty gold as fierce torrents crashed over him. Wincing from the sting of his own intense pain as both wrists now lay open, Ryoma bared his teeth as his incredulous eyes drank in the suddenly visible sight of ghostly dragons quickly dancing in a leaping ring around his convulsing, mouth frothing Grand Father.

Faint roars echoing from the cavern walls, the shadow beasts spread great wings to fly about the king as his hideous screech of pain split the air. Rapidly gaining speed, the transparent creatures became a multi coloured blur as they zipped around him in a tight cloud.

" Come with us." they seemed to say as flashing talons reached out to tear at pale golden scales. " Follow our voices and fly away to eternity!"

"NO!" The frantic cry of the copper cutting through the deep chant of her followers momentarily startled Tezka as his rising spirit stopped to look at her, before finding himself face to face with his lost platinum brother as the mighty beast quietly called to him.

"NO!" Once again, his metallic sister's frightened voice cut through the strange sense of peace beginning to settle over him. "CHANT HARD MY DRAGONS, WE' RE LOSING HIM! BLOOD! WE NEED MORE BLOOD!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Honey-brown hair spilled across his pillow, Fuji voiced a low moan of pain as he tossed about in a restless, haunted sleep. Lifting his hands as though trying to ward off an unseen attacker, his intangible muttering slowly evolved into stammered words. " Tezuka.. no.. don't leave..." Back arching, his seeking limbs waving at thin air, large sweat drops pearled on his forehead; becoming rivers of moisture that streamed down to join forces with the hot sheen already drenching the rest of him.

A golden light shimmered into existence beside him to quickly morph into the solid form of a tall Hikari, whose liquid golden orbs glowed within a clearly worried face as the 'Blood's' sworn protector knelt to examine his stricken charge. Taking note of the incredible heat rising from the groaning Tensai, Kagayakashiyuki bought his curved palms together. Drawing them back, he kept them a full hand span apart as he summoned his powerful healing magic. A flickering blue glow that rapidly grew to a radiant light flared within the circular space and nodding with satisfaction as his long blond hair swayed in a breeze of his own creation, the heavenly being lowered his hands to place glowing palms on Fuji's chest as the youth suddenly voiced a long, agonized scream.

" Be whole." he murmured as he came into contact with the teenager's torso; only to gasp in utter astonishment as his hands past clean through the Tensai's suddenly semi transparent body. " What the..." Feeling an emotion akin to mild panic rise in his breast, the proud Hikari unexpectedly experienced an inexplicable sensation of something pulling at the slender youth laying before him. It was as though Fuji was being dragged away by an unseen force and even exerting all of his unearthly powers, the great guardian was rendered helpless as his efforts to safely contain the boy became futile. "No!" he snapped, his eyes sparking from the first stirrings of real fear as his charge became smoke-like in his arms. " Stop! You can't have him!"

The ghostly form of a huge dragon wavered into existence to hang as a misty fog over the writhing Tensai. Then, in the blink of an eye, both beast and 'Blood' vanished; leaving a stricken Hikari to urgently leap to his feet as failed to track the path Fuji's destiny.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Heat. Dry, oven like, it blasted the clothes from his torso; yet his naked body no longer felt pain as the wondering Tensai past through a swirling, golden mist. Slowly, he drifted as a weightless entity; a lonely human leaf floating on an endless sea of emptiness but then, a steady sound of strange distant chanting rose out of the fog to echo alluringly against his ears. Lips curving into a serene smile, Fuji focused on the sound. Feeling a sense of direction steal into his confused mind, he flew steadily towards the verbal point of reference and its promise of never leaving him alone. Suddenly, he heard his name spoken with great urgency in a voice belonging to the one whose tender embrace he longed for most and picking up speed, he rapidly arrowed in on the compelling sound.

" Fuji.. beloved 'Blood'... I'm dying." thought Tezuka as the urgent chanting resounded about him. An unpleasant sensation of nausea wed to a dizzying sense of vertigo washed over him and as the huge cavern seemed to whirl around him, he suddenly found himself floating in the midst of a circling flight of dragons. Scaled hides of blue, black, green, white, brown and red swirled about him a speeding blur, then the black and gold scales of at least ten Demi-Dragons caught his attention as they zipped past his staring eyes. One of them, a golden eyed creature that strongly reminded him of Echizen briefly stopped to look at him; then it was gone as a crowd of white-gold dragons chanting his name swiftly took its place.

For a fleeting moment, Tezuka felt lost and experienced a swift flash of panic as his ghostly brethren sought to carry him away; but then, he felt a sensation of someone reaching for him and looking down, he was stunned to see his far off human lover embracing one of his huge, curving front talons.

Lifting his face, Fuji gazed upon the giant gold with open blue orbs that glittered in a silent message of love. For Tezuka, his circling subjects seemed to fade away; the looming form of his platinum brother pushing the swooping ghosts of his past aside to study the clinging 'Blood' with great interest before turning away and making a curt gesture for the speeding pack to follow him.

" Fuji... are you really here?" Asked Tezuka as he felt himself sink back into the dead weight of his motionless body. " Or is this a foolish dream?"

Abruptly, the once distant sound of living dragons thundered in his ears; the anguished voices of Ryoma, Ryuzaki and young Takashi reverberating painfully throughout his skull as his quiet lungs inflated and the sound of him taking a deep breath echoed as a roar of triumph in the sudden silence unwillingly descending over the gathering.

_RETURN TO US OH DRAGON GOLD!_

Healing Flames desperately screamed as it suddenly dawned on her the chant had momentarily been broken. " No! " her mind shouted as the faltering crowd swiftly picked up the rhythmic thread. " How did.. what is a _Human_ doing here? And the spell! By the might of Jinnai! The spell was _broken!"_ Casting a fearful eye upwards, she gasped in horror as one of the swirling phantoms broke away from her metallic brother's control to howl with savage joy as it swooped low over Ryoma's head; then vanish through the great tunnel behind him as its ghostly laughter hung on the heavy air.

Oblivious to the passing spirit, Ryoma was only aware of the waves of sickness washing over him as he grew dizzy from blood loss. Forcing himself to stay upright, he focused on chanting as his disbelieving orbs remained glued to the sight of Fuji standing before the gasping gold.

_DEATH RELEASE THY PITILESS HOLD!_

_Blood flow with crimson fire  
__Let scales glow with savage might  
__Reverse the pull of darkness dire  
__'Blood' heal thy king with life's true light_

She had no idea at all of where the words had come from, it was if they had always been buried deep within her soul just waiting for the right catalyst to appear and set them free. Lifting his arms, Fuji drew a sharp rock from the caverns floor across both wrists so his own blood flowed in a ragging torrent to strengthen the dragon fluids still hanging over his stricken lover. Watching the misty cloud rise from him to fall over Tezuka as a life giving rain, comprehension burst like a explosion in her brain as a sudden realization hit her with the force of a sand storm. " That human.. he is.. _a 'Blood'! Blood purge.. 'BLOOD' purge! Why didn't I see it before? The 'Blood'.. not dragon kind.. was needed to HEAL him!"_

Rearing onto her hind legs as chanting voices thrummed about her, the great copper female opened her mouth to let new words flow as Fuji's hideous screech of pain split the air. His legs turning to jelly, he collapsed against Tezuka as Healing Flames chanted right over his head.

_Hold him dear in safety's arms  
__'Blood' that cleans to hold the key  
__Grip him well with loving palms  
__To touch gold heart so feverishly._

His body now glowing with a pure golden radiance, Tezuka felt all his lost strength and powers returning as he reared up to spread wide wings and make the cavern shake as he suddenly roared out in a terrible voice.

I AM THE RAGING FIRE, THE CENTER OF ALL MYTHIC LIFE.  
THE STOUT HEART THAT BEATS WITH MIGHT, I AM THE POWER AND LIGHT.  
I HOLD THE CLANS WITHIN MY CLAWS, MY PRESENCE DISPERSES DARKENED CLOUDS.  
I AM THE ONE WHO TAMES THE FATES...

I AM... THE DRAGON KING!

" Saa... and I'm glad to hear it." murmured a tired voice right in front of him. Feeling a strange weight draped over his muzzle, Tezuka crossed his eyes, to look; his stunned gasp cutting through the now quiet background chanting as he suddenly became aware of Fuji's naked body lying upon him.

" Fuji! How did you... NO! Fuji, you're hurt!"

Tenderly lifting the Tensai from his broad face, Tezuka lovingly cradled the pale 'Blood' in his claws as his dying lover sleepily smiled up at him. " Tezuka... you'll be... alright now..." Head falling limply back, Fuji's breath expired in a long, bubbling sigh; he didn't take another and sensing his spirit float free, the mighty gold dragon howled his anguish.

" Quickly!" called an urgent voice near his feet and lowering his head, Tezuka looked straight into the eyes of Atobe as the sliver haired Hikari lead a violently trembling Jiroh into the lake. " Jiroh can bring him back!"

At once, the huge glowing creature surrendered his lover's body to the angel man as he quietly urged his distressed friend to restore the near dead human.

" I... I ... can't!" cried the Kirin in a tone close to panic. " The blood! I... I smell it all around me! Atobe! Help me!"

Lovingly stroking the shaking equine's sweat soaked neck, he gently reassured the blindfolded Mythic. " If not for the cloth..." he thought as he tenderly informed the young Asian unicorn his powers were now increased ten fold by the copper dragon's mystic herbs, "...he would have fainted long ago and as it is, it's all I can do to stop him from doing so now."

Only slightly calming due to his lover's administrations, Jiroh's ragged breathing dragged in and out as he apprehensively laid his horn on Fuji's motionless chest. Power such as he had never before felt swelled then rose up to flow from deep within, restarting a silent heart that beat with an overwhelming need to live; chasing away death's icy hand with a fierce will as colour returned to the Tensai's pasty white skin.

With the warmth of life spreading its fiery tendrils throughout him, the honey-haired youth slowly sat up to wrap loving arms around Tezuka's muzzle as the great dragon softly crooned his quiet joy.

_Fire melts an icy heart  
__Care to someday full Mature  
__Two warm souls may never part  
__Mold together their own future._

Moisture formed up in Fuji's eyes. He couldn't understand the dragon words being spoken to him by the huge copper scaled female, but he sensed they had something to do with his and Tezuka's future as his body suddenly became as light as smoke. Swirling about, he rose up then found himself floating free above a vast pine forest as the morning sun rode high.

Winter was but a breath away, yet the 'Blood' didn't feel the cold as a great warmth spread over him like a comfortably soft blanket. Far away above the horizon, he could just make out the form of a tall blond haired Hikari; his arms held out before him as he silently implored the drifting youth to approach him. The last thing Fuji was fully aware of as he flew arrow straight into his relieved guardian's protective embrace was Tezuka's deep, wise tones softly speaking from a great distance; " Beloved 'Blood'.. Syusuke... I love you..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

When Fuji woke the next day, bright sunshine was streaming in through partly open curtains as brisk morning breezes sailed through a half open window. Judging by the glowing orbs angle, the sleepy youth realized he had slept late into the morning and feeling a wave of panic wash over him as it suddenly dawned on him he should have been at school hours ago, the Seigaku Tensai sat bolt upright; only to flop back with a drawn out moan as an energy draining wave of extreme nausea abruptly washed over him.

Head spinning from a whirling maelstrom of vertigo, he groaned softly as he clutched at his aching skull. For a fleeting instant, the suffering teenager was overwhelmed with the oddest feeling at Ryoma was close by; laughing at him as he struggled once more to rise, then the strange sensation was gone in a heart beat to be replaced by Yuki's flat voice speaking near the foot of his bed.

" Shall I assist you?"

" I feel like hell." was the quiet reply as the Tensai fought his way into a slump shouldered sitting position. His head felt as though it were in a vice as a dull ache stung its way though his limp wrists. Images of the previous night tumbled untidily within his mind, yet as he struggled to recall the strange events, his memory only teased; his entire ordeal holding such an unreal quality that he swiftly convinced himself he was suffering from illness and the whole thing had been nothing more than a fever dream. " And a vivid one at that." he thought wearily as his Hikari guardian eyed him impassively. " Besides, Tezuka has never once told me he loves me, so it definitely must have been a dream..."

Feeling totally exhausted, Fuji surrendered to Yuki's persuasion to rest. As he steadily slipped into a deep slumber, he was only just vaguely aware of Kabaji's voice speaking somewhere near by before darkness claimed him and he knew no more.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Returning to school the following morning, Fuji's first encounter of the day was a yawning Ryoma as the dark-haired youth walked slowly along a quiet hallway. His red rimmed, green-gold eyes held a far away look as though he hadn't slept for a week as a clearly worried Momo' constantly hovered about him. Approaching his locker several minutes later, the honey-haired young male discovered Takashi waiting for him and to the 'Blood's' consternation, the shy youth seemed even more subdued than normal as he gazed at Fuji with dull, foggy eyes.

" Coach Ryuzaki sends her apologies..." he mumbled, his sentence breaking off as his jaws split in a huge yawn. "... she is still recovering from the..."

Whatever he was about to say was abruptly cut off as Inui made one of his creepy sudden appearances. Cringing away from the eerie sight of a smoking flask of juice firmly held in an extended right hand, young red dragon in his teenage disguise fled; his face a mask of abject terror as the spiky-haired data gatherer turned his wickedly grinning attention to a mildly curious Tensai.

" Drink some." urged Inui quietly as his free hand toyed with his glasses. " It'll help restore your strength."

Dismissing the Basilisk's uncanny knowledge of his lingering weakness with a shrug, Fuji quickly accepted. The gastronomic nightmare stung his tongue before blazing a fiery trail down the back of his throat. Then as it slid further to settle comfortably in his belly, the hash brew left a surprisingly pleasant spicy after taste in his mouth as the purple-red concoction spread tendrils of new energy creeping throughout his limbs.

" It's good." remarked the 'Blood' while voicing a light, slivery laugh. " Thanks."

Answering with a single nod the tall juice fiend strode away in search of more victims, leaving a slightly confused Fuji to wonder just why the normally attack-them-at-training Inui was stalking his team mates at such an early hour.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The glowing orb of golden sun sank behind a grey cloud bank and as long shadows began to creep over a vast German forest, a large number of dragons played or sat around in chattering groups. Several times, one or more of the great beasts would break off their current activity to stare intently at a nearby cave mouth as a growing sense of excitement thrummed among them. Their king was still to emerge from within the dark abyss, but after two full days of complete rest word had spread among the clans that he was about to come forth and those able to attend his welcome had no wish to miss out on the rare opportunity to express their delight at his full return to health.

A loud shuffling, followed by the sound of heavy breathing drifted from the inky blackness. A huge cloud of steam then billowed out as a short, sharp blast causing the gathered Mythics to rear onto their haunches and break into a hauntingly beautiful melody of dragon song. Their fine voices blending perfectly with the scaly singers, the many Hikari standing among them lifted their feathered wings in salute as something enormous moved within the concealing fog of hot moisture.

His great head breaking dramatically through the swirling barrier, Tezuka walked with solemn dignity into the open then stood with firmly planted feet as he cast a regal eye over his welcoming subjects. Rearing onto his hind legs, the great gold's radiant scales shone with near perfect health; his golden-brown hair restored to its normal luster as it was lifted by the rising night wind. Extending his wings, Tezuka voiced an earth shaking roar then joined his voice to those of his subjects as he lead the song to its end.

The formalities over, the dragons instantly crowded around. Everyone wanted to touch him, to breath in his spicy scent as they proved to their animal senses that their ruler had indeed returned and was ready to take command once more. Striding purposely through the crowd, the huge bronze Kabaji suddenly voiced a challenging roar then abruptly shoved his hard shoulder into his leader's left one. Top lip curling in an angry snarl, Tezuka roughly pushed back as fire kindled to life between his teeth.

Dodging the heated blast, the bronze attacked with his wings; only to have the much larger gold counter with his own. For a few heart stopping seconds the mighty beasts flailed at each other as their savage cries rang through the forest, then they were pushing each other chest to chest. With horse like heads side by side they snapped at each others backs, necks and shoulders. Tezuka could slowly feel himself sliding back as they fought, but exterting his enormous strength, he rapidly forced his opponent away.

" Trust _Idnuhk imyf_." thought Tezuka as he smiled within. " This is a test as much a welcome even if he doesn't realize it himself. So be it. I'll test _you_ old friend before we're through!"

Knocking Kabaji's right hind leg out from under him, Tezuka sprang forward in a sudden lunge; rolling the great dragon sideways as he threw his entire great mass forward. Pinning the struggling bronze beneath him, he threw his head back to voice a savage roar of victory. After briefly closing his massive jaws around Kabaji's throat, Tezuka released him to stand back with regal aplomb as his subjects enthusiastically voiced their approval.

A carnival atmosphere settled over the gathering as the sun lay down in surrender to night. Large individuals moving aside as their king strode between them, Tezuka's hard eyes softened as they fell upon the smugly grinning face of his grandson staring up at him.

" Mada mada.." declared Ryoma as he sat on his haunches. "... strangest game of tennis I've seen you play."

" Dragon strength must be tested." replied the gold in a matter of fact tone. " Tell me Echizen..." lowering his head until it was hovering just above his grandson's own, he quietly enquired after his team mates well being.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A strong wind sent great gusts howling through the tree tops, buffeting the mighty pines with its power as a few stray clouds scudded before a glowing three quarter moon. Above the freezing earth the stars glittered as blazing diamonds, each one shining in sharp focus as they watched the deliberate movements of a huge bronze dragon below.

Pacing across the nearly deserted clearing, he loomed over a gently snoring gold to drink in the sight of his sleeping ruler; small clouds of black smoke curling from large nostrils as his orange eyes blazed with a determined fire.

_' Our battle today was merely play..'_ he informed the quiet gold. ' .._ but soon I go to meet a strong enemy. Pray I have to strength to defeat him.'_

Turning away Kabaji strode to the tree line, his huge feet firmly planting with every step as his jaw ground from his barely contained rage. Watching him go, Atobe sadly shook his head. As a human teenager, his primary charge was a willing and obedient friend. But away from the restrictions of human life, strong claw the dragon could be quite obstinate when the mood took him. Knowing it was pointless to argue, the proud Hikari could only watch in silence as his long time bond mate prepared himself for his coming battle.

Reaching out to gently scratch the slumbering gold behind an ear, he couldn't help but smile wistfully; his somber mood lifting slightly as the huge creature rubbed his head against his hand and mumbled softly in his sleep.

" Hmmm... Fuji... that feels.. nice..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

To be continued...


	54. Blood And Shadows 12

Greetings to all readers! First of all, this chapter is LONG! With school holidays, work on wizard trains and an EXAM coming up, I will need to take a two week writing break. Therefore, I've packed in as much as possible into this chapter. Now before you go reading it, I just wish to say; yes, the boys are aware something is wrong, but as it's not clear (Plus they are rather distracted by the threat of juice and a tough contest) they doubt themselves as dulled instincts play dirty tricks on their minds. AND, just to be annoying, I've left you with my favourite gift... smirk.

The Japanese title of pattern 10 loosely translates as " To lose ones way by juice." If far better speakers than I disagree, then please blame my dictionary.

According to 3 native speakers I asked, the word "Aozu" has no specific meaning.

Now, there are questions that MUST be answered, so PHOOEY to the review rule!

Ruji: Sorry to burst your bubble, but leaping flames and dark shadows got in the way. All the dragons could make out was something pale at Tezuka's feet.. possibly a human. Smirk. Atobe and Healing Flames however got to see a naked Fuji... Wipe that filthy grin off your face Atobe!

Alaena Flame Dragon Star: In the anime, you see Sakai working alongside Tezuka at the national team selection camp, so I had to come up with a mythic reason for it. If you'll recall the Tezuka-Atobe match, he came to respect the dragon king and therefore was present at his healing. Kabaji will need luck as things are getting very dangerous for him.

Kagome Girl 21; Ryoma and Ryoga.. snigger... hope this chapter hypes you up even more!

DnKs Girls: You WILL see enough heated passion between Tezuka and Fuji to melt a GLACIER! However... it's still a little way off...

Loan Shark: Fuji may have thought it was a dream, but we all know better...

Relinquished: Welcome back and thank you very much for your awesome review! Oh wow! I'm on your people you admire list? I must be writing OK... Yes, I have plenty of patience as I needed to tell a very full story of what went on between Ryoma and Shinzyo, plus I really enjoy placing the Mythic elements into the games. I'm happy you like the way I write Ryoma. He is certainly no mini Tezuka and being part dragon, he has animal instincts to guide him. You will see more of Kajimoto later and I enjoy seeing Tezuka have emotion. To me, this makes him a better leader for many.

Yoshiko chan: Now even though I enjoyed The Lord Of The Rings movies, I can honestly say I have never read a Tolkein book in my life! I did however spend fifteen years playing Dungeons and Dragons. The Blood purge is based on a campaign I wrote up and ran twelve years ago!

Star Dust Angel: HEY! Great to see you again! No happy Tezuka-Fuji scene yet, but when Fuji goes to visit with the team it will be very, very sweet...

DISCLAIMER: The boys are not mine and never will be! I don't own the manga or the anime and I sure as heck don't make money out of this! Dragons and other assorted magic creatures belong to themselves. Flight behaviours come from a life time of bird watching.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Prologue

Time. All things begin; and end, with time. It's an eternal river that ebbs and flows with chronological currents as it brings about a singular unstoppable force; change. The Earth has formed and reformed, chasing the paths of evolution as it violently rocks the cataclysmic cradle of life while endless eons wheel and pass.

Huge creatures are born in that raw, wild environment; sending the first roots from the seed of time deep within the rich soil of history to leave an ever lasting impression as forests grow to spread their beautifully green splendor. Life remains abundant. While many mighty sentinels fall, new ones grow to fill the gap. The once powerful, yet cold hearted and static rulers of the untamed Eden swiftly vanished as natures bold new experiment emerged in the form of adaptable, warm blooded fur bearers.

Summer burned with its fierce heat, then Autumn slowly appeared to bring relief. A new breed of living creatures shiver as Winter holds the land in its icy grip and those that survive the hash trial gratefully bask in the Spring sunshine as the sounds of rebirth joyfully echo about them and time skips its merry dance.

A certain race of hairy creatures one day stand to walk on wobbly hind legs as the eternal ones watch with great amusement, but their rapid development brings about change with brutal speed and a scant two thousand years later, the same Earth wears a different face.

High above the urban sprawl of modern day Germany, a strange black cloud appeared unnoticed to swirl about in a whirling maelstrom of fiery darkness. A true abnormality, its malevolent presence ripped a ragged hole in the very fabric of time and space itself; causing an instability that tore apart the law of nature to allow the presence of one whose life had long since ended to pass though the howling gates of chaos.

For a few moments it hung as a great dark shadow invisible to the clouded eyes of mortal humans. Then, feeling the persistent tug of what was once it's distant homeland, the displaced wanderer followed the pull with single minded purpose; to regain its stolen place in the universal scheme of daily living.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

" Blood And Shadows 12"

Pattern 10 : " Michi ni mayou no aozu."

Story: Tora Macaw

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Humans delight in having their own versions of how all life began. While some may argue the scientific facts of the how the world started with a "Big Bang", others like to calmly point out it was all the work of one single omnipotent being. But those who lives are strictly ruled by the harsh forces of nature, enjoy telling tales of a strange race of lost creatures known as "The Celestials."

Tall, willowy, sliver-eyed, these marvellous beings created all things magical. From them sprang the Nagas, the Kirins, and all the wondrous spirits of nature. But their greatest triumph was the birth of their one true son; the first appearance of the Hikari.

Smaller and somewhat different in a appearance to his parents, yet endowed with their incredible creative powers, the being known as Jinnai used his great abilities to make a new mythic creature; one that would live forever along side his own kind would and he called that first mighty creation..."

" A DRAGON!" broke in a booming voice as several grinning youngsters reared up on their haunches to roar.

Her jaws curving into an indulgent smile, the only female of the five great nobles nodded at the ten hatchlings gathered around her forefeet; enthusiastically listening to her tale with wide eyed wonder.

" That's right young _Nyehpuf ykyehcd dra lmuitc."_ she told the little caller with a light laugh. " All our kind began with a single golden egg."

"Tell us!" cried the loud voiced dragon child as his dark blue scales glittered in the morning sunshine. His brethren shuffling excitedly in the grass, _Raymehk vmysac _ cast a quick eye toward her ruler as lay talking to a small group of her own young at the far end of the great forest meadow.

Picking up her narrative, she told her fascinated audience of the mighty gold's birth, the hatching of her sliver and bronze brothers then enthralled them of the story of her own birth.

" And soon after I first came to life, the many Hikari under Jinnai's rule pooled their powers together to create the great clutch from which all the rest of the dragons came from."

"Please." cut in a nervous voice very close to the copper's middle right talon. " What happened to the Celestials? Where did they all go?"

Blowing a thin cloud of grey smoke from her nostrils, Healing Flames gathered her thoughts.

" Once Jinnai, his fellow Hikari and their dragons had spread right across the earth, they just simply started to vanish."

Sitting up on his haunches, the ebony scaled hatchling quietly declared that creatures as strong as Celestials could not have just vanished without reason.

" But they did child." explained the copper gently as the youngster fussed with the green head band he always wore. " The last of them disappeared after the great battle of Thleer, and not a single one as been seen, or heard of since."

"What were they like?" Asked a small green to Dan's left.

" Well.." said Healing Flames with a grin. " They were mostly regal and serious, but even nobility have had their misfits..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dawn stole into the skies of Japan like a thief, as a tired sun wearily pushed its way through a thick bank of grey clouds massed on the eastern horizon. Darker than its brethren, a single swirling vortex of thick fog appeared to briefly blaze as a deep shadowed banner before silently exploding into non existence. But just prior to its violent demise, a large ghostly creature slipped from within to streak away unseen in the pale morning light.

Unknown to the strange entity, five pairs of glittering eyes watched its retreating back. Spreading huge, soft feathered slivery-white wings, they pondered the mystery behind their sudden arrival back to a world that hadn't known them for well over a million years.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-

By mid morning, the rising sun had dispersed the threatening rain clouds; leaving its warming rays to pass unchallenged through the clear blue vaults of heaven as it's slowly moving beams past through objects and caused shadows to fall on the quiet Earth below.

Twisting into strange shapes, two such shaded reflections bounced from a pair of slender youths as they sprinted along side a nearly deserted road.

" We are almost two hours late!" panted the taller of the two over the loud slap of running, sneaker shod feet.

" Because you overslept." grumbled his companion as a sly grin showed briefly beneath a white cap brim.

" Well you _would_ wear me out!" replied the bristle-haired teenager with a light chuckle as he galloped just two steps ahead of his lover.

" And _you_ enjoyed it!" smirked the smaller youth as he pushed to keep up with his life mate's longer strides. " You certainly didn't _complain_ when I started to..."

" YOU TWO ARE LATE!" snapped an irritable voice right in front of them, effectively cutting off all further conversation as the boys slid to an abrupt halt.

Sliding an embarrassed hand up behind his head, Momo' closed his eyes against the fuming speaker's harsh gaze. " Heh,heh.. sorry Ann." he mumbled as the fierce girl before him glared her fury.

" What in Thleerum.." drawing herself up, the young princess crossed her arms over her chest. " Two hours late and you give me a sad little "Sorry." brandishing a clenched fist, she started to mutter ominously; " I ought to..."

The sudden arrival of Inui and Fuji behind her shoulder (thus rescuing the tardy Mongoose and Demi-dragon from the gruesome fate of a ticked off female's sharp tongue lashing), bought huge smile to Momo's face as he gratefully clutched at the offered life line. His gaze flitting between the hidden Basilisk and smiling 'Blood', he causally inquired as to the whereabouts of Oishi and Takashi.

One slender dark eyebrow arching upwards, Inui turned his shielded eyes to the heavens. " The Moon Dog has sensed a displacement of mythic energy and Takashi keeps insisting he can smell a strange dragon. Both have gone to investigate."

" Really?" asked the purpled eyed youth as he rested one arm across Ryoma's shoulders in a protective gesture. " What about you two, have you sensed something?"

" I have felt a tremor of unusual power." commented Inui as he swung his hidden gaze towards the nearby tennis courts. The loud crack of ball on string coupled to the clear sounds of running feet drawing his attention as a moth to flame and knowing his team mate would rather be gathering data when he saw it, Momo' voiced a light laugh as he suggested they discuss the phenomenon later.

Following Ann to a bank of court side seats, Ryoma cast a critical eye over the two combatants as he carefully extended his now highly tuned dragon senses. For one heart stopping second he had a very clear impression of someone studying them, then it was gone; curling away like summer mist as he found himself doubting his feelings. Momo's voice then spoke in his ear, dispelling his thoughts as he focused on the battle before him.

Dark red hair gleaming in the early morning sun shine, Kamio Akira of Fudomine traded savage over the net blows with Yamabuki's charismatic vice captain.

Crimson eyes briefly flaring in an impassive human face, Tachibana Kippei carefully watched the singles player's every move. " Kamio is in top condition for this match." he thought as his powerful second sight drunk in the ghostly echo's of the warriors true forms.

To the normal human observer, the pair of teenagers looked just like any other. But to the high prince of clan Dark Storm, the differences were clear. For one, Sengoku wore the huge wide wings of a royal Hikari while his brown-haired team mate had the smaller, narrower wings of a lower clan. Heavily mottled in varies shades of red, Akira's wings were different again as they were even smaller; yet still strong enough to bare his weight in flight.

" A half breed against a full blooded royal." mused Tachibana as he marvelled at his player's remarkable speed. " I know the cloud dancers are fast, but somehow, Akira's mixed heritage has made him swifter than normal. Yes Sengoku of Divine Star, he isn't going to lose easily and he may very well clip those great wings of yours before he's through."

As four pairs of Seigaku eyes studied the match, Fuji felt his mind drifting back in time. For him, the battlefield seemed to blur then vanish in a dark haze; the harsh sound of racket punishing ball fading away to be replaced by the rush of wind as huge golden sails rose and fell with a steady whoosh either side of his body.

Floating like wind borne leaves, a group of demons hung a few feet away from the end of Tezuka's huge muzzle and in his minds eye, the true 'Blood' could clearly see Akira hovering beside Shinji and Mori as the razor fanged demon summoned a strong wind. Together they had invaded the upper realm to rescue the stolen Kirin.

" He was just as fast in air too." thought Fuji as the excited cries of the small crowd dragged him out of his reverie. " I can still see him zipping around Tezuka as they celebrated their success. Ah.. Tezuka..." tipping his head back, he fought against the sorrow still weighing heavily on his heart. Visions of him in his dragon form were swiftly replaced with images of his human self playing tennis, but then the scene swirled to morph into a view of his beautiful eyes gazing into Fuji's own. His breath hitching, the honey-haired youth fought down the lump forming in his throat as he studied the two thin scars now marring his wrists. " Did I really dream it?" he asked himself with a small sigh. "Some how, I don't think so..."

Out in the war zone, Sengoku's deep azure eyes narrowed as he watched his opponent gallop with the speed of a race horse along the base line to pick up a low angled forehand shot heading straight for the far left corner. Skidding to an abrupt halt, the red head swung his weapon; the ball connecting with a fierce some crack as unearthly eyes glittered through a sweaty fringe.

Returning fire, the flame-haired royal fixed his steady gaze onto Akira's face as the youth charged in to take the ball near the net. For a brief moment, a faint golden glow sprung up about him; then his back hander was flying straight at Sengoku who careful took note of a sudden change to his rival's eyes.

" Am I seeing things?" he gasped as his racket scythed through the air. Rapidly blinking his own eyes, Sengoku shook his head to clear it as a truly bazaar notion buzzed within his brain. Dismissing the ridiculous image of his enemy having one dark orb morph for the space of a few heart beats into a green with gold flecked iris as pure imagination, he met the newly returned missile with a devastating blow. " Not even _he_ would be arrogant enough to mate with a human!" He snorted as the game reached a teetering 6-6 score. Yet the tangible evidence of someone's strictly forbidden past liaison was running around right before his eyes as he silently pondered the youth's mysterious sire.

Powering up the right trammel lines, Sengoku dealt the fast moving missile a savage hit as it tried to rush past him. His mouth twisting into a sly grin, Akira charged straight at the net then leapt to meet the little round object in mid flight. For a few seconds the youth seemed to hang; suspended against the back drop of clear sky as his spread wings stood in gold shadowed splendor. At close range, his royal opponent saw his eyes clearly and as the strange anomaly flared once more in his left eye while his concealing hair rose with his movements, all doubt in the Hikari prince's mind was swept aside.

Shocked by the sudden truth exploding in his brain, Sengoku missed his final swing; taking any hope of Yamabuki victory away as the short winged part human won by a narrow 7-6 score.

Deaf to the exulting crowd, the green and gold clad singles player intently studied the Fudomine halfling as they shook hands. " This boy." thought Sengoku as he turned away, his jaw set in a grim line. " If the others knew... I may or may not have found the key to _his_ ultimate undoing. I guess only time will tell..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

With the match over, the Seigaku quartet swiftly strolled along several quiet streets. Caught up in a lively discussion about Akira's victory, they soon found themselves standing before the huge square building of "Kowai Bowling Center" at 9.30am.

" This is it!" laughed Momo' as he happily hugged his life mate; only to draw back in concern over the dark scowl marring the shorter boy's face. Laying a gentle hand against Ryoma's left cheek, his soft inquiry was met with a harsh glare.

" Don't you feel it?" growled Ryoma as the shadowy echo of his demon tail lashed the air behind him.

Extending their own senses, his companions searched for something unknown. Fuji was the first to get a clear impression; a flickering here and there feeling, as if a large group of royal Hikari accompanied by several dragons had just past by. Hearing Inui's low, drawn out hiss as he too felt the fleeting ripple of power, the honey-haired 'Blood' sent out a special call he knew only a certain flat toned angel man could hear.

Seeing his guardian appear a short distance way, Fuji relaxed. But he couldn't help wishing it were Tezuka at his side instead, as the four youths purposely strode toward the bowling alley's large entrance.

Passing through the double doors, their first sight was Kaido as he turned to greet his boyfriend. His hidden eyes running appreciably over the human disguised Naga's exposed muscular arms and the V shape of bared upper chest (due to the "Mamushi" having the zip of his navy blue sleeveless shirt only three quarters pulled up), Inui licked his lips as he fought down the urge to take his lover in his arms then wind himself tightly around that perfectly tuned athletes body.

Instead, he settled for running his long fingers through gleaming dark hair free of its normal bandana as the rest of the team cheerfully joined them.

Ryuzaki's happy tones effortlessly cutting through murmured greetings caused the youths to pause, as their beaming coach stepped forward to sweep the gathering with her proud gaze. " Due to defeating Hyotei and Jyousei Shounan, we are now second seeds of the top four for the Kanto game!" For a moment, she grinned broadly in response to her team's raucous cheers before holding up both hands in a request for silence. " So let's forget about tennis now and have fun!"

" Let's bowl!" called Momo' enthusiastically, while taking a certain amount of malicious pleasure in Kaido's dark scowl.

" I play tennis." grumbled the serpent youth sulkily. " Bowling is ridiculous."

Laying his right index finger against his chin, Fuji silently watched the tall, ghostly form of Yuki prowling the highly polished lanes as though seeking something before voicing a light, silvery laugh. " I've never played before. It seems interesting."

Clearing his throat, Horio nervously approached a quiet Oishi. " Err... Oishi senpai... can we..." Rapidly opening and closing both hands held before his chest, the young Tanuki timidly asked if he and his friends could join in.

" Of course!" answered the Seigaku vice captain as his nostrils twitched due to a strange scent lingering close by. " You guys helped us win by cheering us on." Dismissing the now absent smell as imagination, Oishi happily informed the beaming first years that they too deserved a reward for all their help.

Looking bored and far from impressed, Ryoma couldn't help but feel uneasy over his failure to pin point the lingering energy disturbance as he sourly announced he wasn't about to indulge in a fools past time. " You can just whistle for me on a tennis court." he grumbled while turning away; only to balk in shock when Inui suddenly thrust a jug full of glittering blue liquid right under his nose.

" Those that refuse to play..." he drawled as the overhead lighting flashed menacingly across his glasses. "...have to drink this very special drink. My greatest creation: Aozu."

It seemed to the shell shocked youths surrounding a startled Ryoma that time itself had come to a grinding, crashing halt as a phantom wind moaned like a beast in pain. Icy tendrils invaded their souls; holding their hearts in its frozen grip while frosty fingers repeatedly dragged up and down exposed spines.

Finally, Inui's voice broke the spell as he calmly informed his quaking friends that the day's losers would also have to drink. Filling up a shot glass, he held it out; the others staring, backing stiffly away as if the juice fiend was cheerfully juggling a highly explosive and unstable device before them.

Extending a trembling hand, Eiji nervously dipped the tip of his index finger into the malevolent brew and wincing a little at how the juice made his flesh sting, he steeled himself with several deep, shaky breaths before biting his lips down over the moist digit. His catlike screech of pain splitting the air, the young Cat Lord's expression of sheer horror set many hearts pounding as his team mates slowly retreated a second time.

" WHAT _IS_ THIS!" he yowled while frantically pawing at his mouth. " It's so _sour!_ ARRRGGGH! This is worse than fur balls... GAHH! I'll be tasting that for a week!"

Head cocked to one side, Inui appeared to be hurt as he told the hissing, spitting master of felines he had made the juice in such way it should taste very good.

Setting it aside as Momo' loudly voiced his own fears, the ancient Basilisk failed to notice a small group of hidden beings shimmer into a smoky existence behind him. Ignoring the mild chaos erupting around them as the red head continued to scream, the tallest member of the group leaned over the jug to study it with great interest.

" Hmmm.." he said mildly while thoughtfully rubbing his chin. " Juice of Ice Berry, extract of flame fig, some dried devil fish... oh! What have we here?" Dipping a ghostly finger into the mixture, the invisible creature carefully licked at moisture. " Basilisk venom." he spat while grimacing with distaste. " We'll see about that!" Extending his hand so his palm was down, the large winged, sliver eyed male held the limb over the jug. Suddenly the mixture glowed, a swirling black fog forming in its center. Swiftly, it then rose to be drawn into the male's palm and vanish from sight. Smirking with satisfaction, he turned to follow the line of one of his companion's pointing fingers.

" Be careful Kerin." muttered a wavy haired female as she rustled her large wings. " See that Hikari? He's onto us, but he can't see us."

" How about we make sure he doesn't catch us." laughed a shorter, curly haired female as her dark silver eyes took on a decidedly wicked glint. " Shiya, lets feed our prowling friend some of..._that"_

Index and middle fingers resting against her chin, the wavy-haired woman turned to her sister. " What do you think Minwa?"

Long blond hair sparkling with silver highlights swayed as the slightly smaller of the pair let her silent gaze flit between the two speakers.

" That may not be wise Nekoka." replied Shiya at length, casting a stern eye on her daughter before frowning at the youngest member of the group's moving back. ."Moete, where are you going?"

Waving a dismissive hand, a winged person who looked for all the world like a lanky, messy haired teenage boy strolled out stand in the center of a gleaming wooden bowling lane as he chuckled behind the searching Hikari's back. Placing a conspiring a finger to his lips, he traded a wink with his glittery eyed sibling then snapped his wings out. With the glowing feathered limbs standing wide from his narrow shoulders, his own silver orbs lit up with an unearthly fire.

Yuki was about to stalk back to the 'Blood's' side, when a strange energy descended upon him. Easily fighting off his attempts to resist, it wrapped about him like a blanket; enveloping him completely in fog of faint silver light that seemed to rob him of his will. Suddenly, he found his attention taken by the jug of blue juice sitting innocently on the chair beside Inui as the snake and mongoose erupted into a spectacularly loud argument.

" Are you crazy?" the bristled haired youth roared right into the hidden Naga's face. " If you think its so damn good for us, then do the honourable thing! Drink it all and save us from the pain!"

His golden eyes turning blank, the unseen Hikari moved toward in a slow, stiff leggard shuffle.

" Trust me." Inui all but purred as he tried to defend his creation. " It will increase your strength."

" I'd trust you about as much as I'd trust a grinning Hunter!" Momo' shot back as the ghostly guardian passed right through them.

Sensing something was amiss, Fuji's open eyes swept the area. Failing to spot his heavenly friend, he couldn't help but wonder what profound forces were at work as serpent and slayer continued to bay savagely into each others faces.

" What do you mean by crazy?" snapped Momo'

" I'm NOT touching that stuff!" growled Kaido as his forked snake tongue darted between his jaws.

" COWARD!" cried the taller combatant as he made some accompanying chicken sounds.

For the hissing Naga, it was the final insult. Roughly fisting his antagonist's light blue T-shirt, roared a deafening; "WHAT? YOU WANNA FIGHT RAT BOY?" as his slender snake fangs lanced out of his gums.

Hoping to avoid a bloody conflict, both Takashi and Ryuzaki hastily intervened to pull them apart just as the slow paced Yuki reached the place where the juice lay waiting.

'_It's a threat to your charge.'_ a compelling voice whispered in his mind. '_Taste it! Make sure it's safe!'_

" Just a moment." a new voice told him. Satisfied the entranced Hikari wouldn't move until told, the one known as Kerin sprinkled a few more ingredients from his belt pouch into the drink. " Powered golden apples of youth, a little ambrosia... ah yes! Ground up ram's horn from the golden fleece!"

Leaning over her companion, Shiya questioned his motives behind adding such a potent content.

" Gives it a pleasant gingery flavour." was the mildly amused reply as he stepped back to admire his handy work.

Worried over what effect the juice could have on Fuji and certainly not thinking straight, the tall blond Hikari raised the jug to his lips to take a small sip. Instantly the world spun crazily before his eyes, then everything went black.

" Oooh! That was awesome!" cried Nekoka with glee. Bending at the hips, she effortlessly hoisted the much larger Hikari's limp form onto her shoulders to bare him off to one side. Moving in a direct line she headed for the nearest wall; passing straight through Fuji to do so.

Pausing in the act of tying on his special bowling shoes, the 'Blood's' hair rose from the back of his neck; a biting cold shooting throughout him as his shocked gasp cut the inexplicably frosty air like a knife. Cerulean orbs snapping open, he frightened the life out of Eiji before he realized the feeling had past and a quick energy sweep of the area failed to turn up any further trace of the disturbance.

" Whatever you are, your strong." thought Fuji as his powerful senses probed the building a final time. " Only Tezuka can shield his presence so well and _you_ are no dragon lord!" Calling for Yuki, he was a little surprised to receive no answer; but then, he reasoned, perhaps he had driven whatever it was away and was still in pursuit. " No matter." the Tensai told himself as his eyes slid shut once more. " He'll tell me about it later."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Several long minutes past by. Order between a screeching mongoose and a hissing snake was restored. Alley shoes were in place on the players feet, while a puzzled Ryoma searched for his missing white cap as a small group of hidden creatures watched with interest and amusement.

" You do know you look silly with that human thing on your head." drawled Shiya as she eyed her grinning sister cheerfully sporting the stolen head gear on her own skull. Shrugging, Minwa set her prize at a jauntily angle before pointing out the day's real entertainment was about to start.

" The game will be played in pairs." announced Ryuzaki while holding up an imperious finger. " As I'm not going to separate life mates here, Echizen and Momoshiro will stay together. Next, Fuji and Eiji..."

" HEY!" cut in Eiji with an indignant yell. " I wanna be with Oishi!"

"Not today!" the old coach shot back as her hands firmly planted against her hips. " Next pairing is Inui and Kaido!"

" How come THEY get to be together?" sulked Eiji as Fuji laid a sympathetic hand on his friend's shoulder.

" Kawamura and Horio..." continued the old dragon as she blatantly ignored the young Cat Lord's moans. " Katsuro and Katchiro... and I'll..." here she paused to give the boys the kind of smile that made the group think she was planning to make them her next meal. " ...be with Oishi!"

Listening to an assortment of under breath complaints and relived sighs, Momo' made his way through the crowd to ask the hidden Moon Dog about the health of his right wrist.

" It's still a little tender as the wound from the Hunter ran deep." replied the raven haired youth while holding up the injured limb for his friend's inspection. " But as this is game for fun, I'll play with my left hand."

Nodding, the mongoose spirit turned away; completely failing to see the wicked grin that suddenly curved the normally placid Mythic's lips.

First onto the battlefield was Momo'. Carefully placing his feet on the highly polished wooden boards, he held his heavy weapon in both hands. Sighting along the lane, his purple eyes fixed on the distant formation of pins as he expelled his breath; his right arm slowly swinging back. Bringing it forward in swift throwing motion, he released his grip to send the ball thundering away towards the waiting red and white bottle shaped objects.

Striking them with a resounding crack, he smirked with satisfaction as most of the pins scattered from the brutal impact. Waiting beside Eiji and Takashi, Fuji declared Momo' to be a powerful player. Never one ignore such acclaim, the tall youth let out a low "DON" of triumph before it suddenly dawned on him something wasn't quite right. Stabbing an accusing finger at the far end of the lane, he was clearly baffled by two pins still standing as they silently mocked his skill.

" What? A split? I don't believe it!" Returning to Ryoma, he gave his life mate a sheepish grin. " I'm sorry."

Seizing an orange ball from a nearby rack, the young Demi-Dragon gave his distressed lover an evil grin as his middle fingers and thumb slid into the hand holes.

" Hey Minwa, do you see that?" gasped an unseen Nekoka as she excitedly pointed out the short youth about to take Momo's place at the lane head. " A Demi-Dragon!" trotting out onto the shining tan coloured wood, the curly haired visitor placed herself to one side of the pins.

Taking three steps as he drew his arm back, Ryoma muttered a smug; "Mada, mada, da ne." letting go, he silently willed the ball to knock out both pins. However, it curved at the last moment; slamming into the left one with an echoing bang that sent it flying. Shocked at his failure to annihilate both pins, he narrowed his eyes to glare daggers at the offending final object.

" Well boy..." laughed Nekoka as she strolled from the lane, "...you would have missed completely if not for me!"

A few lanes over, Takashi gingerly held his ball before his chest as one would hold a basket full of angry rattle snakes. " I'm not so confident with bowling." he murmured to a staring Horio as he carefully tossed his weapon.

Hitting the wood with a heavy thump, the rolling ball slowly curved as though being drawn by a magnet into the right side gutter. Close by, Fuji watched the dismal performance with amused dismay as a near by Kaido hissed his annoyance over Horio's Tanuki like squeal of; " ARRRGH! It looks bad!"

Inui leaned forward, almost drooling in his anticipation; his mouth twitching into a wicked grin while the overhead lights sent menacing flashes across his glasses.

Noticing the sweating young red dragon about to fail, Nekoka reached the ball in one easy leap to gently nudge it back on track. Chuckling at the way Horio's limp arms dangled toward the floor while his jaw seemed to collide with his toes, she flipped the wide eyed Mythic a jaunty salute before briefly returning to her family still gathered about the faintly glowing jug of Aozu.

" You do realize nectar is considered dangerous to most Mythics." Shiya firmly reminded her mate as he happily poured a generous quantity of golden fluid to the already well spiked brew.

" It won't kill." Murmured the tall male as gleefully watched it blend. "Hmmm.. it should even knock that 'Blood' out now!"

" The wererats are up now." the wavy haired woman remarked, shaking her head over the antics of her children as they "helped" their favourite couples with their games.

"See that?" asked Minwa as the Katchiro bowled a perfect strike. "That one has a natural talent. Ah! The Naga is going to try."

" And I strongly feel he'll be the first to try this." sniggered Kerin as he rubbed eager hands together.

Fixing his beady eyes on the waiting pins, Kaido menaced the lane with a drawn out hiss. Dropping into a semi crouch, his eyes briefly flared with a emerald green light; the round pupils in the center morphing into serpent slits, his forked tongue flicking out as he breathed. His arm suddenly scything forward, he hurled his bowling ball with every ounce of strength he could muster.

With a roar like thunder it barrelled down the lane's gleaming length; only to curve away just shy of striking the red and white bottle shaped objects to drop with a dull thud into the yawning gutter.

"HA,HA!" laughed a watching Eiji as he danced about with undisguised rapture over the Naga's terrible luck. " Too bad, it curved too far!"

" Oh well..." thought Kaido as he closed his eyes. "...some you win..." Pale orbs snapping open at the sound of Eiji's horrified gasp, the young serpent slowly turned to face the terrifying sight of Inui looming over him.. juice glass in hand.

Hissing as he remained frozen in place, Kaido threw his lover a sour glare. " Inui..._Nat cgo..._ I'm your partner."

Flicking his own forked tongue, the ancient Basilisk cocked his head to one side. " It's a pity Kaido, but it's the rule."

" I'm your _lover damn it!_ " spat the dark-haired youth, but when it became painfully clear his boyfriend was not about to relent, Kaido extended a shaky hand. " Fine! No sex for a month!" he snapped while roughly seizing the offered glass.

Hardly hearing his boyfriends puzzled; " A whole month?" Kaido took a deep breath, closed his eyes and drank. At once his head spun as though he was riding a tilt-a-whirl at a fair. His stomach gave a violent lurch, followed by his strident scream of pain echoing throughout the bowling ally to wildly rebound from the walls as his legs gave out. Collapsing into a limp heap, Kaido lay sprawled senseless on his belly.

Instantly, his worried friends rushed to his side. Comments of: " Did you see that?" " Inui is so cruel!" and one disgusted "Huh! Some boyfriend." hung on the tense atmosphere as Inui pondered on the mystery of his lover's sudden collapse.

As a terrified Eiji yowled then dived for cover behind the closest ball return, Ryuzaki scratched her head in open puzzlement as she carefully sniffed at the comatose youth laid out at her feet. " Well! It looks like he wont be playing again today! Hmmm..." giving the juice fiend a fearful look, she then remarked on the strange odor now drifting up to hang cloud like over the Naga's unconscious body. " I can smell... it's almost like.. what on Earth _did_ you put in this? Why, the smell is like..._ Ambrosia!"_

" I assure you, it's nothing dangerous." muttered Inui as he too recognised the heavy, honey like smell and trembled within. " Oh dear...it's my turn now."

Casting an incredulous eye over his latest gastronomic nightmare, he collected his ball then held the large round object in both hands before him like a shield. " The angle for the center: one." he thought as he carefully studied the gleaming lane. " Speed: 23 km per hour. Mythic energy reading: hmm.. Fuji is putting out vibes at 89 percent. Eiji: 53 percent. Hikari: 97... wait a minute... what Hikari?" His hidden eyes going wide, Inui's eyebrows soared to his hair line as he unexpectedly sensed someone standing right before him. Abruptly, the strange energy winked out and shrugging, Inui went back to his lane analysis. " Whoever it was has gone. OK.. perfect. Odds of strike... 100 percent!"

Right arm curving back, Inui threw with confident vigor. At first, the ball rolled steadily towards its target. But without warning, it suddenly curved away to clip a single pin standing at the back of the formation on the right. Watching it slowly topple, Inui frowned deeply. " That wasn't meant to happen." A very faint chuckle whispered on the edge of his hearing, but then Eiji's loud call of "GO FOR IT FUJI!" completely drowned it out; making the Seigaku Basilisk seriously doubt his senses.

Straightening, he cast a critical eye over his team mate as the Tensai took up a large black ball and prepared to do battle.

" I've never bowled before." he gently informed his rowdy partner as he moved into position at the lane head.

Flopping down carelessly onto the nearest bench, Eiji waved away his friend's quiet doubt by flapping a dismissive hand. " Relax! Relax!" he shouted, his face splitting into a wide grin. " You'll be fine!"

" Count on me." murmured Fuji as his right arm moved back.

At first, his throw seemed to be a good one as the ball rumbled directly for its target. However, it suddenly lost momentum; curving away in a graceful arc to drop into the gutter with a lazy plop just short of the leading pins.

" Never mind..." called Eiji as he sprang to his feet. "...this is only the first time you've played, and you're doing good!"

Slapping an encouraging hand on his bemused friend's shoulder, the young Cat Lord suddenly winced then stiffly backed away. Feeling Inui's presence at his back, Fuji turned to smile at the looming juice fiend. " What's it like today Inui?" he asked while running an eager tongue over his top lip.

"It tastes good." Murmured the hidden Basilisk, completely unaware that his creation had been tampered with and that five invisible beings were leaning forward in anticipation as the Tensai raised the shot glass to his mouth.

" Ah..." said Eiji to a nearby Takashi as he linked his hands behind his head. "... Fuji is so powerful, that stuff never effects him!"

" Yes." agreed the hidden dragon with a solemn nod. " Strange how that juice can knock out even my own kind, yet he..."

Whatever the young red was about to say was instantly forgotten, as all conversations abruptly came to a grinding halt. Upon swallowing the juice, the smiling mask drained away from Fuji's face. His skin losing all colour, the 'Blood' youth's back stiffened as a trickle of blue liquid fell from the corner of his lax mouth. Then, before everyone's horrified gaze, the one member of Seigaku who had never once collapsed from Inui's creations keeled over to hit the floor with a heavy thump.

In the chilly silence that gripped the staring group, not a single one of them heard a startled; " Good Heavens!" followed by a cheerful:

" HA! You lose! Pay up!"

" Darn..."

"Glad I didn't bet.."

Before erupting into a tirade of terrified yelling.

"It's no good!"

" NYA! FUJI IS DEAD!"

"Tezuka will eat Inui ALIVE!"

" I DON'T WANNA DRINK THAT!"

" ARGH! LET ME OUTTA HERE!"

With panicked pandemonium breaking loose around him, Inui was far too caught up in pondering the 'Blood's' previously unheard of reaction to worry. True, he felt he should immediately leave the country in order to escape certain death from what would surely be the wrath an outraged gold dragon. But with one hand supporting his jaw as he ran over the juice ingredients in his mind, he failed to move; not even reacting to Horio as the squealing Tanuki tried in vain to climb up the nearest wall in a futile escape bid, or the fact that his wererat companions were attempting to burrow into the solid wooden floor as a trembling Takashi carefully carried the unconscious 'Blood' to the benches while a quaking Momo' and Ryoma looked on.

-..-.-.-.-.-.--.-

In far off Germany, a young man violently jerked out of a sound slumber and voicing an explosive cry, Tezuka sat bolt upright. Chest heaving as he fought for breath, his terrified eyes stared into the darkness.

Although mostly recovered from his ordeal, the disguised dragon king had not yet fully retained his powers. True he was no longer under threat of involuntary transformation and therefore no longer had to stay in isolation, but some of his abilities remained weak; his normally powerful long range telepathy being one of them.

His pounding heart slowing to a more natural rhythm as his shaking body calmed, he tried in vain to call out to his distant lover. But as silence remained his only answer, he past a trembling hand across his sweaty brow as an unexplained fear gnawed at his soul.

" Fuji... I'm sure I saw you. You were in pain... NO! With a Hikari guarding you and Kabaji pledged to watch over you, I _must_ be dreaming." Turning his now serious gaze to his clock, he took careful note of the time. " Hmm... 2 am. That makes it around 10 am at home." Closing his eyes, Tezuka slightly tipped back his head as he opened his mind for a short range call. ' _Raymehk vmysac.. contact Ldnuhk lmyf. Tell him to check on Fuji.'_ Receiving an instant reply and reassurance, the regal youth fought down the terror threatening to over run him. " Fuji... something is wrong..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Else where, other forces became aware of the true 'Blood's' fall. At St Rudolph's, Yuuta, right in the middle of a training match with Mizuki, abruptly stopped running as though he had slammed head first into brick wall. Grey eyes going wide, the staring orbs bulged from their sockets; his entire body turning ridged as it vibrated from a sudden attack of violent trembling.

His lower jaw rapidly moved up and down, but no sound emerged and even as Mizuki called his name, Yuuta toppled forward to crash onto the hard court with the force of a falling tree.

Reaching the younger 'Blood's' side, the half elf skidded to a sharp halt then dropped onto his knees to turn his twitching boyfriend over.

" What in Jigoku..." he muttered as he looked into Yuuta's blank, staring eyes. A strange blue foam bubbled from his lips then as a low groan of pain broke from him, Yuuta's unconscious body began to thrash wildly.

Holding him down as the left handed killer's loose limbs tossed in a ungraceful jitter, Mizuki suddenly had a very clear impression of his boyfriend's older brother laying motionless on a highly polished wooden surface as his anxious team mates fearfully gathered about him. In the blink of an eye the strange vision was gone, but rocking back on his heels the demon elf's face cracked into an evil grin as a sinister plan formed within his mind.

Summoning the rest of his team to deal with his stricken lover, the raven-haired youth began a purposeful trek; the words "Kowai Bowling Center." constantly chanting from between pointed teeth as his dark eyes flooded with a horrifying blankness.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Forcing the Tensai's plight to the backs of their minds, the remaining members of Seigaku bowled as if their very lives depended on it. Extremely keen not to suffer Fuji and Kaido's fate, Eiji forcefully bowled a successful strike while on the lane beside him, Ryuzaki also accomplished the same feat. All pins scattering from a brutal impact, Ryoma slapped a victorious palm against Momo's as Horio's ball rumbled down the lane for near strike.

" Four pins missed." he sighed as he sadly regarded the still standing objects. Turning to face Takashi as the quiet teenager asked to throw the spare, Horio suddenly sprang forward to seize his racket laying temporally discarded next to his bag. " WAIT!" he called to Takashi as the young man readied his throw. " Here Senpai.. take this!"

Slowly, the taller youth wrapped a tentative hand about the handle of the offered object. Eyebrows twitching, his voice suddenly erupted from him as he stabbed the stringed weapon upwards. "BURNING! BURN!"

Roaring like an enraged beast, he hurled his ball forward. Wreathed in flame, he snarled a triumphant; "GREATO!" his right fist pumping the air as the remaining pins fell with an explosive crack.

One dark eye brow lifting as he watched the unearthly display, Ryoma sipped ponta from a purple cup as his grinning life mate joined him. " Takashi is playing strong!" he laughed while draping an arm across his lover's shoulder's.

" Yes." replied the smaller youth as he swung his gaze to stare at Inui. The spiky haired juice fiend had just thrown and as it had always happened from the start, his ball curved away mid lane to hit exactly the same pin. " Just one pin." mused Ryoma as his green-gold eyes glittered. " Always the same pin. Momo'... it's like the ball is being kicked off course."

" How right you are Demi-Dragon." chuckled the messy haired, unseen creature standing dead center of the gleaming lane. " The snake throws the ball, and I "help" it onto the one pin!" Giggling over such fun as he hadn't known for a few million years, the Hikari like being rubbed his hands together as he eagerly awaited his victim's next throw.

Blissfully unaware of the data collectors woes, Oishi hit a perfect strike then stepped back to accept his partner's acclaim.

" Great shot!" beamed Ryuzaki. " Our score is flawless!"

" You're very good at this!" smiled Oishi as he thoughtfully rubbed his left wrist. " Just a moment.. I need to get something."

Under his surrounding team mates startled eyes, both dragon and moon dog suddenly whipped out personal bowling gloves. To a chorus of sullen mutters about the pair being professionals, they ignored their friends to play on with the might of powerful strike after strike.

" Hey life mate." growled Momo', his deep purple orbs never leaving Oishi's serious face as the raven haired youth threw again.

" Yes..." answered Ryoma in reply to his lover's unspoken words. " ...we can never be defeated!"

A mongoose growl and dragon snarl chilled the air about them as they glared at their seemingly unstoppable opponents.

" I feel a weird energy." said Ryoma suddenly, his large eyes sweeping the area as he sought out the disturbance.

" Me too." agreed Momo', his nostrils twitching as he caught a sudden odd scent. " Argh.." he then grumbled, his concentration broken by yet another strike from Oishi. " Stupid lap dog!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pausing in his restless pacing, Tezuka once again questioned his copper sister for news regarding his beloved 'Blood'.

_' Ldnuhk lmyf reports some kind of energy barrier surrounding the area your human is in.'_ Answered Healing Flames dryly. '_ Both he and Atobe are trying to break through.'_ There was a short pause then; '_ Ldnuhk Lmyf says he can sense no danger to your human.'_

Tezuka's relief lasted only a moment before he resumed an endless crisscrossing of his room.

'_I want to go there myself.'_

_' Well you can't!' _ Came a scathing reply.

' _I'm almost healed'._ Tezuka shot back as annoyance crept into his mental tone.

'_Almost healed is NOT FULLY HEALED!' _ His doctor roared within his skull. ' _Don't you make me come up there sire, I'm busy nursing my Hikari through her latest round of poisoning!' _ Disgust was now dominant in the healer dragon's tones. '_ You can't yet fly and even if you could, you can't shield yourself! Human radar would pick you up the moment you left the ground!'_

Slamming to a halt, Tezuka ground his teeth as thin jets of steam shot from both nostrils. She was right of course, he _knew_ full well he was in no condition to rush to Fuji's side and throwing his head back, Tezuka snapped out his wings as he snarled his bitter frustration.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

" A dragon and a Hikari are trying to get in here." Mused Minwa, her large silver eyes fixed on the building's doorway.

" Yes." agreed Shiya as she watched her son send Inui's ball into the gutter once more. " Notice something strange?"

Extending her senses, the long haired female's breath caught in her throat; her brows then drawing downward as she felt a huge tremor ripple through the fabric of time and space. Slowly, it increased its strength; evolving into a massive whirlpool of displacement, as the vortex reached out with grasping tentacles that sought to recapture its missing members.

" Our time here grows short." Said Kerin as he joined the two women. " Very soon, we shall have to return.. to the mists of time."

" Funny how it's keeping the living from entering here." remarked Shiya as she slipped a trembling arm around her mate. " I feel something else is making its powers known, and with our time at an end, we may not be able to stop it."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-

Blissfully unaware of malicious forces gathering just beyond their competitive refuge, the assorted Mythic's from Seigaku continued to play in what was rapidly becoming an atmosphere charged with a serious undercurrent of true enmity.

Thanks to a dirty trick of Ryuzaki and Oishi where the old dragon pretended her partners head was a bowling ball, Eiji was distracted enough to throw a crooked ball that rabidly vanished into the gutter. Laughing at the way a glowing eyed Inui stalked the terrified Cat Lord, Ryuzaki casually tossed another strike as the hapless red head joined his comatose friends on the benches.

Shaking his head, a disgusted Momo' commented on the coach and vice captain being scary.

" They are more demon than I am." muttered Ryoma as he seized his weapon for a new round of fighting.

Takashi's frightened screams of; " NO! I DON'T WANNA DRINK THAT!" rang out close by and heaving a small sigh of regret, the raven haired singles star crossed to the adjoining lane to pass a freaked out sushi maker his racket. His stringed weapon in hand, the young man voiced a fearless battle cry. " I'M GOING TO DRINK IT! BURNING!" he roared as his right arm wind milled crazily. Tossing the blue liquid down his throat, he uttered a single high pitched scream before crashing senseless to the ground.

" And they were doing so well too." remarked Momo' with another head shake. Noticing the way his life mate was staring into space, the bristle-haired teen quickly approached him. " Hey, what's wrong?"

" I know what it is now." the young Demi-Dragon said quietly. " It's a Hikari." Turning to look into his mate's eyes, Ryoma then told him the upper realm dwellers energy was unstable. " There is also a dragon. Somehow I feel he is the one causing the problem but..." trailing off, the raven-haired youth tried in vain to see. " Black shadows, a cold chill.. it's like the depths of a cave with several shapes slinking within.." Blinking his eyes as he suddenly became aware of Momo's concerned questions, Ryoma shook himself out of the strange trance he had inexplicably fallen into. "Huh.. did you say something?"

Shaking, the bristle-haired teenager's only reply was to draw his mate into his arms. Holding him close, he murmured a quiet; "It's nothing... it's gone now." as a nearby Inui glared at his bowling lane.

" Hikari.. yes, I'm sure of it." thought the Seigaku Basilisk as the very air around him suddenly seemed to clear like dissipating mist. " But not even Kamio smells like that. There are strange forces at work today and my Aozu is solid proof of the fact. But no matter..." he told himself as he ran a thoughtful eye over his still unconscious friends. " Such strange behaviour. Whatever the Hikari did, my team mates will recover. Hmmm.. sadly, I can't say the same about my score. Well maybe it's time to test my juice myself, so if I throw the ball out, I can end this farce and determine what's been going on around here."

Deliberately turning his foot, Inui drew his arm back for a final throw and at that precise point in time, several events suddenly conspired to all take place at once.

Outside the bowling center, a human disguised dragon and his Hikari partner tried repeatedly to enter a mystic energy sealed building. The sudden appearance of a squad of Dark Hunters also drawn by the strange forces rapidly drove away any further attempts as the pair abruptly found themselves fending off a savage attack.

A half bred demon elf arrived on the scene just in time to witness the over head magical dog fight; only to be confronted by a tall, white haired man who asked if he had come seeking vengeance. Spying the ghostly form of a large black dragon concealing itself within the thick branches of a towering pine, the stranger suddenly spread great leathery wings to leap at the beast in a powerful charge.

Fascinated, Mizuki spread his own wings to follow; then watch in shear amazement as the white haired demon captured the phantom shadow in a spidery web of pulsing darkness. With the roaring creature held fast, a black vortex whirled into existence over the battle field. The fight momentarily forgotten, all eyes stared in wonder at five glowing forms appearing through the bowling alley roof. Drawn upwards, the frozen creatures disappeared into the spiral. Giving off several bright flashes, the mystical storm then vanished in a deafening thunder clap.

The disturbance over, the Dark Hunters returned to the business at hand; rushing the huge bronze so he reacted with a mighty roar and great release of deadly flame. The surviving Hunters then swirled about their victims, taunting the dragon into action and spurred on by Atobe, Kabaji pursued the pack as they fled into the windy safety of the open sky.

Securing his captive, an unconcerned Aion turned to Mizuki to study the halfling with great interest and in the midst of all the hidden chaos, a weakened Naga dragged himself across the polished wooden boards of a bowling ally floor to grasp his lover's ankle.

" Danger.." croaked Kaido as he strained his head back to look up with unfocused eyes. "...hide Inui..." neck flopping, the dark-haired youth past out once more.

"What?" distracted by a weird storm of Mythic power tickling the edges of his senses and hampered by his lover suddenly grabbing his leg, Inui's long, lanky frame overbalanced to bump against Ryuzaki. So intent on winning the day's duel, she was completely ignoring the now very faint traces of Hikari like energy lingering over the lanes as she prepared her next throw.

Voicing a startled yelp as the tall juice fiend unexpectedly lurched into her, both hands involuntarily opened; resulting in a fatal ball drop to join Inui's own lost weapon in the gutter.

For a few heart beats her wide, horrified eyes fixed on the silent wooden lane. Suddenly realising all was lost, she spun around to face a grim faced human form Basilisk. " NO! WAIT!" she gasped fearfully while waving frantic hands before her chest. " That doesn't count! And besides.. there's something... well there WAS something..."

Holding a spare shot glass before him like a beacon of doom, Inui's eyes glowed through his eye shields. " True there was something." he said in a tone of deep sorrow. " But whether it were Hikari or other wise, our mysterious friend has left us." Stepping forward, the spiky-haired teenager pressed the offered glass against Ryuzaki's held-up-defensively-before-her-body right hand. " So please.." he murmured while the huge black shadow of his true form loomed threateningly behind him, "...let's drink together."

Swallowing down her fear, the old red dragon spent a few heart stopping seconds gazing into regretful golden eyes before accepting the glass in a quivering hand. A single, pain filled screech split the air before Ryuzaki hit the floor with a dull thud.

Seeing the colour drain from Inui's face leaving him a ghastly pale white, Oishi voiced a distressed whimper as he held out both hands. " Hey... Inui..."

Slipping from lax fingers, the glass crashed against the floor. " Too... Strong... mix... Some...one... altered..." However, the last two words left his mouth in a strangled gasp that even the Moon Dog's sensitive ears couldn't catch and grumbling over the folly of making something so dangerous, Oishi dragged his limp carcass off to join the other unfortunate souls decorating the players benches.

Baring his teeth as a terrified Horio swiftly became the next victim, the Seigaku night canine snatched up his weapon. " I'll avenge you old dragon." he rumbled low in his throat as he started his throw.

Taking two great strides, Oishi lined up his shot; his glittering green eyes narrowing to evil slits as a sharp bark broke from his mouth. Arm rearing back, he prepared to throw. Without warning, his right foot slipped in the puddle of juice left by Ryuzaki and Inui's last drink of the damned, causing his leg to suddenly shoot out from under him. Losing his balance, he tried in vain to correct himself; but the heavy ball dropped from his failed grip to roll into the gutter as an arm flailing, short haired teenager briefly skated in the malicious fluid.

Unfortunately, gravity remained the undisputed master of the balance war; causing Oishi to hit the ground with less than dignified results. Sitting heavily on his rump, he voiced a low growl before freezing at the sight of an expressionless Momo'; crouched, juice glass in hand right before him.

" No, no!" he yelped as he frantically scuttled backward, the short hair on his scalp bristling with fear. " That was an accident.. a slip! Yes, a slip!"

" What are you..." drawled the Mongoose spirit as his face took on a very distinct "Don't be such a wimp" look. "... a spaniel? This isn't boxing you know. Now be a good little doggie and drink up!"

Shivering with fright, Oishi raised the glass to his lips. Seconds later, his agonized howl prickled hairs on the backs of the remaining fighters necks as he too succumbed to the deadly brew.

On the verge of panic, a fearful Katchiro gulped loudly as he stared at the unconscious Moon Dog. " Even... Oishi..." he stammered as he backed away; only to be suddenly confronted by a smug looking Momo' and Ryoma.

" Only you mouse boys are left." the Mongoose all but purred as he licked his lips. " I just love the taste of fresh rat."

" Yield to us..." added Ryoma, the shadowy echo of his demon tail lazily waving behind him. "... and save yourselves from a painful struggle."

Both life mates faces then cracked into identical evil grins that caused their younger opponents to shudder.

Terrified at the thought of becoming the larger Mythics lunches, Katchiro's nervous laughter boarded on hysteria before the two wererats jumped to snatch up their bowling balls.

" Hey cat foods!" taunted Momo' as Ryoma bowled a perfect strike. " Sorry, but WE are going to win!"

Panic surged throughout Katchiro, lending his right arm great strength and accuracy as driven by fear, the quaking youngster suddenly transformed into a perfect bowling miracle. " I DON'T WANNA DIE!" he screamed as tears flowed unheeded down his cheeks and his target of pins erupted into a booming mass of scattered fragments.

" THE AOZU! NO!" yelled Katsuo as he too performed the same feat.

Leaning back in his chair, a highly amused Momo' slipped his hands behind his head as he spoke to his very smug faced lover. " Gotta hand it to those rats, they struggle to the very last."

Resting both elbows on his knees, Ryoma leaned forward to support his chin with his hands. "Mada, mada, da ne."

With an echoing cry of; " IF I DRINK, I'LL BE DEAD!" Katsuo sent yet another perfect strike winking to life on the score board.

Suddenly jolted out of their feelings of superiority, both Mongoose and demon youths glared at their flashing screen in a state of shear disbelief.

" That's..." gasped Momo' in a kind of strangled whisper.

" I think so..." hissed Ryoma as his invisible demon wings rattled.

"MUM-MY!" screamed Katchiro, his tear filled eyes closed as he threw yet another incredible strike.

One hand resting on top of his life mates head, Momo's incredulous eyes almost bugged from their sockets as a final resounding crash of flying pins of the lane opposite sealed his and Ryoma's bowling fate forever.

" One point..."

" We lost...by one stupid point..."

Slowly lifting their heads from the mocking screen as it cheerfully declared the final 156 to 157 score, the shaking pair cast nervous eyes over the remaining Aozu as it seemed to beckon.

" Should I drink it?" squeaked Ryoma as his greenish black hair rippled up from his scalp.

" I won't!" declared Momo' firmly as he leapt to his feet. Remembering the juice debacle at the Jyousei game, the bristle-haired teenager found he couldn't quite suppress his shudder. " Heck! I've only just recovered from the last time!"

Exchanging a grim nod of finality, the life mates started to bolt; only to skid to a terrified halt as they found themselves confronted by their swaying team mates in their true forms. Wreathed in glowing blue flames of doom, the dark, shadowy creatures spoke in tones of spectral bass.

" Bastard..." hissed a wavering snake man as his forked tongue flicked in a screaming Momo's face. "...don't run."

" Drink it!" yowled Eiji while menacingly flexing his claws.

" It's delicious!" laughed a dangerous eyed Fuji.

" You lost. Drink." breathed Inui as his huge serpent body waved hypnotically.

Only just able to tear his eyes away from the golden eyed Basilisks mesmerising gaze, Ryoma tried to run; only to find his way blocked by two large dragons and a baying Moon Dog.

With the mated pairs screams of painful defeat ringing in their ears, the triumphant wererats exchanged delightfully surprised looks as they excitedly jumped up and down.

" WE WON!"

" We deserve it!" agreed Katsuo, smiling broadly at his exulting friend.

Braking into relived laughter, they failed to notice a suddenly revived Inui appear right behind them. " I forgot to say.." he panted while swaying on unsteady legs. " ... this is the reward for today's champions." Holding out a bubbling, popping red mixture, he remained conscious just long enough to enjoy the young rats terrified cry over his "Akaozu" before the trio succumbed to their two different juices.

-.-.-.-.-;.-.-.-

The doors of the bowling center slid open with a faint hum. Two shadows appeared in the opening. The taller of the pair briefly displayed sharp fangs in a wickedly grinning mouth, before he turned to speak to his dark haired companion.

" You have the proud blood of Dark Hunters running throughout your veins. Prove to me now your worthiness to enjoy your illustrious heritage."

Mouth twitching up in a cruel smirk, Mizuki advanced a step. He could see it, Fuji Syusuke's motionless form draped over a long bench and with his powerful protectors held firm in Aozu's deadly grip, his revenge was about to become complete. A low hiss escaped him, his eyes flooding with milky whiteness as sharp claws slid from his finger tips. Growling, he paced forward, however; Aion instantly stuck out a strong arm to stop him.

" The 'Blood' is my lawful prey." Mizuki at once started to protest, but the taller demon silenced him with a look. " Bring me his younger brother."

Blatantly ignoring the sudden expression of horrified doubt replacing the mean look of revenge on the halfling's face, Aion shoved his hands deep within his coat pockets as he calmly approached a grey haired man trying in vain to awaken the twelve impersonating the dead bodies sprawled out over varies parts of the bowling ally.

" Please, all of you! your game is over...you must get up!"

Frantically shaking limp forms and getting no response as lax heads continued to flop on limp necks, the bowling ally owner turned his exasperated gaze to his dark haired assistant.

" So troublesome."

Hearing the smooth voice behind him, both workers stared into a pair of glittering purple eyes.

" Good afternoon sir." said the owner politely as he remembered his manners. " Can I help you?"

".NO" replied Aion quietly as he keenly drank in the sight before him. " But I can help you. It seems my... friends here are causing you some bother. " A sinister smile curved his jaws. " I've come to take them home."

Shuddering slightly at his visitor's cold tones and somewhat menacing expression, the grey haired man's dark eyes widened as he stepped back. "Err'. Very well sir ... . Very good., Erm... thank you.." Eager to out of the white-haired man's disturbing presence, both humans bolted for the safety of the kitchen as several equally scary looking people streamed into the area in response to a single snap of his raised fingers.

Standing perfectly still as his minions picked up the comatose bowlers, Aion glared down his nose at Fuji's pale form.

" Foolish creatures." he thought as he briefly wondered where the one Demi-Dragon among them had disappeared to. " You allow a group of unknown beings to cloud your perceptions while letting the contest of a worthless human past time over run your senses." Bending at the hips, Aion smirked with malicious pleasure as he seized a fist full of the 'Blood's' honey-brown hair. " Well boy.." he then told Fuji's unconscious face as he lifted the limp head. ".. your muddled instincts have betrayed you." Taking a tighter grip, he snarled into the Tensai's closed eyes. " You're in _my hands now!"_

Effortlessly draping the 'Blood' over one shoulder, Aion failed to notice Ryoma's slowly breathing body hidden under the bench as he prepared to leave.

" We have them all my lord." Announced a burly demon as he bowed low before his ruler. " Including an unexpected bonus."

Gleefully eying the comatose Hikari held in the grip of two Hunters, Aion decided he could leave the Demi-Dragon for another day as he carried his prize into the late afternoon sunshine.

To be continued...

YES! CAPTIVES! However, if readers are hoping for Tezuka to charge to the rescue... FORGET IT! Our favourite Dragon king is still in no condition to go anywhere. However, faith and bonds will be put to the ultimate test as Fuji's FULL powers are unleashed!

For those of you wishing to find out what effects the Blood Purge had on jiroh and what has become of heaven's master healer, all will soon be told.

Dragon name: Nyehpuf ykyehcd dra imuitc : Rainbow against the clouds.

Gee.. theses names just keep getting longer...

Nectar and ambrosia were said to be favoured foods of the gods on Mount Olympus. However, the golden apples of youth come from Asgard. The golden fleece is Greek myth and said to hang from a tree at the end of the world, guarded by a sleepless dragon.


	55. Blood And Shadows 13

Well guys, it's been a busy two weeks! What with school holidays and study, I've hardly had time to write much! Strangely, my two "Trammel Line Stories." came to me quite easily over the week end .. ( Just for the record, I started writing up " The Lighter Side of S..E..X a few months back and just had to finish it off ) The Tezuka Birthday one popped into my head after reading a few other birthday fics. A big THANK YOU to those who read and reviewed.

Hmm... speaking of reviews...

Ruji: Tezuka is still worried about his Fuji...

Firefly: Welcome to Mythic Brotherhood! Oh wow! you read ALL 54 chapters in ONE NIGHT? Thank you so much, I'm very happy to see you're enjoying it.

DnKs girls: In the anime, it's quite clear Tezuka and Fuji are really connected.. so thought I'd strengthen their bond..grin

Alaena Flame Dragonstar: Run no longer, your update is here! Yes, Kamio is related to Raidon.. he just doesn't know it yet. Shinji is a "Times Circle" prince who doesn't know his father...

Relinquished: Roll up, roll up! Welcome to the battle arena! In the white corner we have Aion, in the blue corner Fuji! Will the 'Blood' kick the demon rulers sorry arse? Read on and see...! Ryoma still has a Hikari shield on him and unless he allows it, Aion cannot see him. Now, if you want some Tezuka and Fuji good loving.. check out " Everlasting" in my Trammel line stories.

Kagome girl 21: Little sis... not as good? Nani.. slinks off...

Kat R Fair: Welcome to the wonderful world of MB. Thank you very much for your review and yes, even big tough dragons can be snuggable! Grin..

Angel Hakusho: waves to you. Smile. Hello!

Loanshark: Get ready to twitch some more, I've left you with another...LOL.. The ID of black shadow dragon will come to light in good time.

Yoshikochan: Only very few Celestials are playful. Tezuka is still very concerned and as for Mizuki.. wait and see!

Chibimina 121: yes, MINWA was lucky.. raises eyebrow.. looks at stolen hat...

Analine: Begs... It wasn't me I swear! Blame the Aozu! There will be a very good reason in a later chapter why Fuji must gain so much power...

Reighost: Hey! I love your Naruto fics! But then, you already know that...HUG!

NOTICE: A small change has been made to Mizuki's arrival at the bowling alley.. a very small one..

Some of Aion's dialogue based on his manga behaviour.

Blood And Shadows; A Mosaic Of Darkness

Pattern 11

" Fearful Shadows "

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When a human disguised bronze dragon had first heard the faint buzz of a distant copper female's voice speaking within his mind, Kabaji's initial reaction had been one of mild annoyance. After all, he could sense no Dark Hunters nor any other disturbance to ruin his peace and with his mid term school exams looming before him, he had chosen this quiet day to devote his time to his studies.

True enough, he had been through such a _human_ ordeal countless times before and could easily pass the toughest of student tests standing on his head while strumming a banjo with his hind claws, but that was somewhat beside the point. Studying for exams gave him the perfect excuse for some much needed solitude away from the stern eye of his Hikari guardian and the occasional irritating antics of his team mates.

Yet, he firmly reminded himself as he closed his math book with a sigh, he _had _pledged the 'Blood's' protection to his king and with Healing flames now asking him to check on a possible threat to the powerful human, the mighty acting dragon lord could hardly refuse.

Pushing to his feet, Kabaji extended his arms; making the still air about him ring from the low roar accompanying his yawn as he stretched, then strode purposely from his private suite in Atobe's vast mansion into the warm mid morning sun shine. For a long moment he paused, enjoying the golden rays beaming down from a flawless cobalt sky before tipping his head back; his dark eyes closing as he drew several deep breaths.

" So peaceful." he muttered to himself while ignoring a nearby pair of busy gardeners trimming the hedges bordering the pool fence. " OK 'Blood'... what are you..." A huge tremor rippling its way through the very fabric of time and space caused his dark orbs to flood with fiery orange as they snapped open, the shear might of the unstable energy blasting him with the force of a sand storm as two disturbing images swirled before his minds eye.

Fighting down a urge to bellow with distress, Kabaji forced himself to be calm as he envisioned the Seigaku Mythic collapsing bonelessly onto a highly polished wooden floor and an imposing mass of Dark Hunters rapidly closing in on the "Kowai Bowling Center" down town. " _ur lnyb..._" he hissed through clenched teeth while swiftly fanning invisible wings. "... the king's human!" Opening his mind, he called for his bond mate. ' _Who ever you're trying to impress now, forget it! We have real trouble on our hands!'_

A low curse echoed faintly within his skull, followed a faint pop as Atobe in his true form appeared out of thin air beside him. Not bothering to waste time on questions, the proud Hikari allowed his large companion to wrap strong arms about him and spreading wide bronze coloured wings, the great dragon in his half human form winked them from existence.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Had anyone been staring at the base of a towering pine looming over the quiet bowling center, they would have been astounded to see two winged youths suddenly arrive out of nowhere. Sprinting across the deserted car park, the pair slammed to an abrupt halt upon encountering something so truly extraordinary that both heaven's warrior and fiery lizard exchanged an incredulous glance.

'_By the shards of my egg!' _ gasped Kabaji, his entire body trembling from the presence of an energy he hadn't known for many millennia. '_It's... that is...'_

" Celestials?" finished Atobe in disbelief as he carefully extended his right hand to gingerly touch the solid energy barrier completely surrounding the large squared off building. Wincing at the way the faintly shimmering wall stung his fingertips while producing a low pitched zapping sound, Hyotei's captain stared at the resulting mild burn in shear disbelief. " IF it is true, this is only partly their doing." he informed his dragon with a frown. Turning his head, the sliver-haired Hikari's fog grey eyes swept the area. " I feel the presence of..." seeking orbs rolled upward to fix upon a deep shadow gracing the top most branches of the tallest tree in the immediate vicinity. "...not quite a dragon." he ended grimly, his lips pressed into a thin line. Turning to Kabaji, he proceeded to tell his primary charge the shadow beast in the pine was the real reason behind the cosmic unbalance.

'_Then we had best talk to him..' _ Grumbled the half form bronze, his orange eyes glaring at the sinuous length of ebony curled around the rough bark. A quick movement out the corner of his eye suddenly caught the dragon's attention. Turning his head, he voiced a sharp roar at the sight of a large group of demons arrowing out of the sun to rapidly close in. _'Bad company.'_ Shadow form rearing, the mighty dragon snarled his defiance.

" I've cast a shield." Atobe informed his friend as his light sword snapped into existence. " We'll be invisible to humans at least."

His human body lifting from the ground, the teenager known as Kabaji was drawn into looming shadow of his true form; the merge swiftly solidifying the enormous ghost, making it real. Sharp teeth snapping as a glowing angel man floated onto the base of his neck, the great fantasy beast reared high. Spreading huge leathery wings, fire blossomed between his jaws as he prepared to fight for his life.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lips parting to form an evil grin, Mizuki allowed a low, sinister chuckle to escape him as the large, squared off form of his quarry came into view. Just beyond the glass doors his victim awaited and sensing his complete vulnerability, the half elf quickened his pace.

" In few minutes..." he panted as he approached the bowling center at a rapid jog, "... I'll have my revenge." Smirking down at the razor sharp claws sliding from his finger tips, envisioned himself burying the cruel talons into soft, yielding flesh of the true 'Blood's' legs; hamstringing the older Fuji so badly he would be crippled for life, never to set foot on a tennis court again. " Oh yes!" he purred as he imagined the lame Tensai being forced to watch his little brother take his place as champion. " Yuuta will be master of the courts, but then I shall beat him down and with you out of the way... ahh... it will be very sweet indeed..."

" Revenge can sometimes hurt you in ways you can't possibly imagine."

"What?" the silken voice snapping him out of his day dream, Mizuki swung around to glare daggers at the one who had dared to disturb him. " What do you know of..."

Indignant sentence trailing off, the St Rudolph Mythic found himself staring at the speaker in dumbstruck amazement. He had never seen the tall, white haired man now standing before him, yet those glittering purple orbs behind oval glasses somehow seemed eerily familiar.

A flickering here and there feeling flashed within his mind and for a brief second, he envisioned an elf woman being pursued by a pack of howling demons, then he himself was staring into malicious amethyst eyes as stark terror rampaged throughout him. For the space of a few heartbeats his body experienced extreme pain, as if some sinister presence was forcing its way inside of him. The faint squall of a new born followed by a frightened scream drifted against his ears, then the entire sensation past like a flash of summer lightening; leaving the raven-haired youth gasping for breath as he trembled violently.

Shaking from an inexplicable chill, Mizuki took a small step back as the grinning stranger advanced toward him.

" Do you still seek revenge, my half bred Hunter?"

"_HE KNOWS!'_ gasped the teenager as his left foot moved back, his right arm lifting defensively across his chest as he showed the stranger his teeth.

Keeping one hand deep in his coat pocket, the man's eyes took on a wicked gleam as he pushed at his optic enhances with a middle finger. Abruptly, he spun on his heel to stalk away and regaining control of his legs, Mizuki cautiously followed him across the car park.

Upon reaching the building, the tall man lifted his right hand. " Do you see it?" he asked while indicating the sky with a lazy wave.

Narrowing his eyes, the young man stared up into cobalt emptiness. " See... what..?"

Making a series of low "tsk" noises, the white-haired male suddenly clamped a firm hand onto the demon-elf's left shoulder. Pain instantly burned a fiery trail throughout his body. To Mizuki, it seemed as though his insides were melting; burning into a puddle of blazing agony as his bones cracked with a horrifying snap. Throwing his pounding head back as black bat like wings erupted from his shoulder's, his scream of intense suffering split the air before his hurt faded away and he collapsed panting onto his knees.

Head down, his chest heaving with every tortured breath, sweat dripped from flushed skin as the shaking youth stared fixedly at the ground.

" What...? What...have...you...done... to...me..." he gasped painfully as his dry throat threatened to choke him.

" I have merely unlocked your full potential my dear boy." purred the stranger with undisguised glee. " Now get up and take a look, it's truly a fascinating sight."

Forcing himself to his feet, Mizuki spent a moment swaying on unsteady legs. Then, abruptly regaining his strength, he stared up in awe at the sight of a fiery dragon surrounded by a huge number of swooping, fighting demons.

" Those are your hunt brothers." the man calmly told the wide eyed teenager while lightly draping an arm across his shoulders. " Mizuki, why waste time taking vengeance on one? With them at your side, not only can you punish all of Seigaku... but every other Mythic creature in the entire world!"

" Every other Mythic!" gasped the half elf in wonder, ignoring the strange fact the man knew his name as the silken words painted a very tempting picture.

" Yes..." nodded the stranger as sharp fangs gleamed within his grinning mouth. "...you only need to..."

Whatever he was about to say was abruptly cut off as his keen vision suddenly caught sight of a huge shadow hidden within the tallest pine tree bordering the area. Great black sails sprouting from his shoulders, the man hurled himself skywards with a savage roar. Startled, Mizuki's puzzlement lasted only a heart beat before he too lifted his wings to follow the coat wearing, white haired male into the air.

Reaching the tree tops, he was stunned by the sight that met his wondering eyes. A great black dragon that shone with a faint golden glow extended it's long, serpentine neck to snap at the hovering demon. But when the shadowy swords past clean through the man without harming him, Aion's triumphant laughter filled the air. Golden eyes blazing, the hissing creature launched itself; only to have it's escape bid brought up short as it suddenly found itself trapped in a crackling net of pure dark energy.

" It's been a long time since I had the pleasure of a dragon soul's company." laughed the demon lord of Jigoku as his helpless captive raged against his cage. " So I'll thank you not to run out on me." Lodging the cage firmly within the tree top, he smirked maliciously while waggling a chastising finger. " Stay awhile, so we can chat over dinner." Voicing a drawn out hiss, the struggling

shadow beast slowly slumped into unconsciousness.

From out of nowhere, a spinning black vortex suddenly whirled into existence; it's unexpected appearance shocking the airborne fighters into stillness as all eyes widened at the sight of five glowing figures being drawn into its dark, stormy center.

Giving off several bright flashes, the whirling maelstrom vanished as abruptly as it had appeared; leaving a large group of demons to briefly exchange incredulous glances before spurring themselves back to the job at hand.

Spreading into a wide fan formation, they once again charged their quarry; many turning to ash as the bronze dragon's flaming weapon sent them spiraling into the darkness of oblivion. Voicing loud, mocking calls, the survivors rabidly circled the snarling beast to gradually draw him high into the air.

Face cracking into a triumphant smirk, Aion silently congratulated his Hunters on a successful lure before turning to a wide eyed Mizuki. " Come." the Lyrium lord ordered smoothly as he strode towards the now unshielded entrance. " Our fish have jumped straight into the boat. All we have to do now, is whack them with the oar."

Passing unchallenged through the sliding doors, the white haired man's eyes gleamed with wicked intent.

" Fuji Syusuke."

The two words spat like a curse from his young Hunter-to-be instantly piqued his interest and for a few seconds, he intently studied the half elf muttering under his breath about how much he was about to enjoy his revenge before halting the youth's death march with a sharply out stretched arm.

" The 'Blood' is my lawful prey." he coldly informed the startled St Rudolph manager.

" That 'Blood' humiliated me before my entire school." snarled the dark-haired youth bitterly. " He freed his brother from my control! I must..." But whatever he was about to say died in his throat as he found himself gazing into a harsh pair of glittering amethyst orbs.

"Bring me his younger brother." demanded Aion as he indicated Fuji's motionless form with his chin. Blatantly ignoring the sudden expression of horrified doubt replacing the mean look of revenge on the halfling's face, the tall demon shoved both hands deep into his coat pockets as he touched trembling student's mind. _' Prove yourself to me Demon Elf. Prove your loyalty and worthiness to join your brothers. In two days hence you will return here with the brother and once his power is mine, you shall be given a place befitting of your birthright.'_ Braking off contact, the ruler of Jigoku then proceeded to calmly stalk his unsuspecting prey.

In chilling tones, he quietly informed a frantic bowling alley owner that the comatose youths at his feet were his friends and that he had come to take them home. If the grey-haired man and his assistant had thought to question, the notion swiftly left them at the sight of several harsh featured young adults entering the premises in response to an unexpected snap of the fingers to then stand beside the white coated stranger. Nodding their thanks, both humans fled to the safety of the kitchen not only to give the man and his helpers some space, but to also escape from his malicious presence.

Savouring the sight of the powerful 'Blood' helpless before his boots, Aion watched with extreme satisfaction as his highest ranking captains effortlessly scooped up the honey-haired youth's unconscious companions.

" My lord." The rough voice interrupting his taunting of the limp Tensai almost caused him to snarl, but straightening his back Aion faced his bowing general with cold indifference.

" Well?"

" We have them all my lord." Stepping back, the burly Hunter indicated his two subordinates with a grand sweeping gesture of his right arm. " Including an unexpected bonus."

Annoyance dissipating, Aion fought down an urge to rub his hands together as he eagerly drank in the sight of the lax Hikari dangling in the firm grip of two captains.

" Excellent work." he purred with glee. " Take him away and show him our finest guest quarters." Turning his back as the disguised demons bore the helpless angel away, the white-haired ruler's stern eyes swept the building's interior a final time. " Where are you?" he murmured as he sought out the groups missing member. " Demi beast, I can almost _taste_ you! But where are you hiding?" Seeing his troops leave, Aion voiced a low growl of frustration. " Well no matter, I have your brethren and I have your friends."

Tossing the limp 'Blood' over one shoulder, Aion effortlessly carried him out into the late afternoon sunshine. Lifting his head, he shaded his eyes with a hand to squint up at the distant sky. " Soon that flying rock lizard and his pet pigeon will return. Ha! "King Bronze..." he slurred, dragging the words into an insult. "...you and that brainless Hikari have let your precious pets slip right through your fingers." Whipping about, he suddenly glared straight into Mizuki's smoldering eyes as he readjusted his burden. " Remember elf, two days." Without waiting for a reply, he spun about to launch himself skyward.

Watching him vanish through a dark portal, Mizuki stood motionless; save for the constant clenching and unclenching of both hands, as his desires for all Mythic conquest waged brutal war with the uncertianty flooding his heart.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A cool wind sighed its way across a deserted car park, whipping up the dry leaves so they skated over the pitted black surface in a chaotic dance as brown pine needles fell in a pattering of gentle rain. A few thin clouds appeared to stream as narrow banners before the dark blue vault of the heavens. A distant speck materialized against the peaceful backdrop, swiftly gaining in size to become a huge bronze dragon that rabidly descended to lightly touch down on the quiet setting.

Letting tired wings gratefully close against his back, Kabaji sighed a great cloud of smoke before shrinking down to his normal human disguise. Smirking over their successful annihilation of the Dark Hunters, a human Atobe swept the fingers of his right hand through gleaming sliver-grey hair as he noticed the now obvious lack of strange energy surrounding the bowling alley.

" I still think Ore Sama's eyes were deceiving him." said Atobe in answer to his dragon's mid air conversation. " The Celestials all died out long ago."

'_Just because you never saw them..' _replied Kabaji wearily, '..._does not give you the authority to completely dispute my claims. Plus, you yourself initially agreed it was Celestial energy at work.'_

" Even my superior senses can be fooled occasionally." the proud youth shot back in a huff.

'_I must report to my king.'_ muttered the bronze, only to freeze in surprise at his protectors sudden protest.

" Not yet. First we need to make sure those Seigaku fools haven't killed themselves." suppressing a shudder, he then remarked on hearing that Inui's infamous juice was powerful stuff.

About to enter the seemingly deserted building, the pair stopped short at the sight of a pale faced, sweating Ryoma staggering through the open doors. Weaving about on unsteady legs, he stumbled drunkenly forward; his blank eyes staring at the Hyotei players in the grip of pure terror. Lurching forward, he suddenly pitched against Atobe. Body sagging as he fought to stay upright, the uncoordinated teenager frantically clutched at the startled older youth's silken shirt as a stream of incoherent babbling issued from his mouth.

" Echizen!" gasped Atobe, his hands tightening reflexively about Ryoma's shoulders to keep him from falling. " Calm down. What are you trying to say?"

Beside them, Kabaji's hulking frame stiffened. '_ His team mates.. I can't feel the presence of his team mates.'_

His mental tone anxious, the tall teenager's dark eyes flared with orange fire as he rabidly strode into the building. Left alone with Ryoma, Hyotei's proud captain slid a supporting arm around the Seigaku singles star as the smaller boy slumped towards the ground.

" Momo'... Momoshiro.. Takeshi..." he muttered between heavy breaths as his chest heaved and cold sweat trickled down his face. Wild eyes staring blankly ahead, the young Demi-Dragon hardly seemed aware of the Hikari's immediate proximity as his voice rose with his fear. " Takeshi...where are you?" A loud gasp broke from the violently trembling youth as he roughly fisted Atobe's shirt to roar into his face. " MOMO! " he cried, his tones bordering on hysteria. " MY LIFE MATE! WHERE IS HE?"

Extracting his clothing from the short teenager's killer grip, the wealthy angel man seized both of Ryoma's shoulders to shake him firmly. " Listen to me. Echizen!" grasping the boy's jaw, Atobe forced the frightened young Mythic to gaze deep into his stern grey eyes. " Calm down, Ore Sama speaks!" Like a high speed recording suddenly cut off, the dark-haired youth glared at the one holding him with challenging eyes.

" Momo' and the others..." he snapped while freeing himself from Atobe's grip with a sudden twist. " ..they're gone!" chest heaving, Ryoma passed a shaking hand before his face. " I woke up alone. I tried to speak to Takeshi, but somehow..." as if suddenly realizing he had company, the demon youth fixed his companion with a fiercely determined expression. " Something has my life mate and my friends. They are far away... " lifting his head, he scowled at the empty sky. " I can only just barely hear him." Stepping away from Atobe as a grim faced Kabaji emerged from the building, Ryoma stood perfectly still; his ridged arms held taught at his sides, his fists clenched so tight his nails dug into his palms to draw blood. However, he was completely unaware of his pain and his company as he sent out a special call for Momo' alone.

However, the quaking youth was too still for too long and turning blazing eyes toward human disguised Hikari and dragon, he never heard the single savage word spat from Atobe's lips as his primary lackey gave his report; " Aion."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The sound of two heavy bangs, followed by a high pitched squeal of fear, rang painfully in Fuji's ears to drill uncomfortably through his pounding skull as the young Tensai slowly swam back into consciousness. Head feeling as though it were in the grip of a vice, the honey-haired youth attempted to gingerly place his brow in his hands; only to have his sluggish movements cut short as a sharp, stinging sensation lanced painfully throughout his wrists and ankles.

Lifting his head with an effort, Fuji fought against the horrible sensation of a cranium swollen to three times its normal size as he blinked vigorously. His blurred vision finally clearing, the 'Blood's' dismal surroundings swam into focus.

Damp stone walls, cracked with age and coated with a thick greenish slime met his slightly fuzzy gaze as a steady drip of brackish water quietly whispered against his ears. The stale air held an overpowering stench of corruption that caused his breath to catch in his throat as his protesting stomach gave a violent heave. Pitching onto his hands, Fuji braced himself on trembling arms as his breakfast mixed in with the vile slime of Inui's Aozu came boiling back up out of his throat. Suffering belly finally clearing, his cerulean eyes cracked open as he clumsily heaved his heavy, unresponsive body forward.

Allowing his head to hang limp from his neck, the young 'Blood' struggled to gather his energy. Fighting down a new wave of pain and nausea as a spinning vertigo threatened to over run him, Fuji was just barely able to summon enough power to throw off his terrible lethargy to gaze upon the scene of a nightmare.

Flickering torches set in rusty holders protruded from the walls, casting an eerie glow to just barely illuminate the huge subterranean cavern. Half concealed in the dark shadows of the semi gloom, the dull gleam of thick iron bars nearby caught the 'Blood's' attention. Narrowing his eyes, he peered intently at the large, squared off shape until the dancing patterns of orange fire light revealed to him the first of his comatose team mates.

In full spirit beast form, Momo' lay sprawled out on his side. Eyes shut tight, the mongoose remained motionless; its tongue lolling from its lax mouth as a little circle blood pooled on the filthy soil beneath him.

" Momo!" gasped Fuji quietly, his sky blue orbs going big and round. Forgetting his weakness he reached out; only find his hand movement bought up short by the painful jerk of a study chain attached to a thick metal handcuff digging cruelly into the pale, tender flesh of his right wrist.

Hissing as the faintly glowing object blazed a fiery trail up his arm, Fuji fought down a sudden rush of fear as he frantically fought to clear his wavering vision. The cage across from him coming into clear focus, the Tensai's sharp intake of breath rang against the slimy bars of his own confinement as he beheld the terrible sight of a large half serpent man laying as if dead. Normally gleaming scales dull from loss of luster, the powerful coils lay in a tangled heap as black hair matted with damp soil pressed again cold iron.

Hardly aware of Kaido's name drifting from his lips in a horrified whisper, Fuji's shocked gaze moved sideways to fall upon the view of Inui's huge Basilisk body cramped inside a cage almost too small to hold his vast bulk. Noticing his tightly wound coils quivering so fast he seemed to be in danger of vibrating apart, Fuji's open orbs drifted over the massive serpent's face to drink in the sight of unshielded eyes remaining closed in defence against the twin mirrors directly facing him.

Next to Inui, two wererats and a tanuki lay piled like logs; their filthy fur streaked with blood and dirt.

A low, pitiful whimper whispered against his ears, instantly drawing the near human teenager's attention. Almost fully hidden by the constantly shifting shadows, Fuji could only just make out Oishi's frantic green eyes glowing in the inky darkness as the Moon Dog lay struggling on his side; all four paws tightly bound with pulsing green rope as his heavy jaws remained locked together from a thick leather muzzle wrapped firmly about his face.

Just beyond him, Eiji lay similarly bound and gagged as a dull trickle of blood flowed from a thin gash on his forehead. A large, unconscious red dragon lay chained to wall beside the Cat Lord's prison and held captive in a huge cage next to her was the terrified form of Takashi.

Frightened eyes rolling as they strained from their sockets, the young dragon rattled his wings, the wide leathery sails bearing ragged wounds on the edges as they bashed against unyielding bars. Talons scrabbling on the hard packed floor, the Mythic beast scrambled backwards; his rump pressed tight against the rear of his cage as clouds of thin grey smoke gathered about his head.

Throwing off the last lingering traces of sickness, Fuji lurched to his feet as he stared at the large metal mask covering his team mate's face. Realizing with horror the object was preventing Takashi from using his fire, the 'Blood' could only watch helplessly as his friend tried in vain to escape the advancing hand of a tall, white haired demon.

" NO!" his voice muffled by the cover, the sweat soaked dragon violently threw himself from side to side while the chains binding his legs rang out as a loud clatter.

Face cracking into an evil smile, the hornless demon's long bony head tail swung in a series of lazy sweeps as his clawed finger tips reached up to brush against his prisoner's crimson scaled neck. " Your resistance has proven amusing." he drawled in a menacingly silken tone. " But I grow tired of games. Where is the Demi beast?"

Flinging his solid bulk hard against his bars to strike with a resounding crash, Takashi caused the whole structure to teeter alarmingly as a savage roar rolled its way past the thick mask obstructing his most potent weapon.

" Tsk, tsk..." muttered his captor while waggling a castigating finger as the cage jerked fully upright once more. "... such rude behaviour." Head suddenly turning in Fuji's direction, the ruler of Jigoku smirked as he drank in the sight of the Tensai standing on unsteady legs. " Ah! I see my main guest has recovered. Perfect." Turning back to Takashi, Aion voiced a loud hiss just before slamming his open palms against the young dragon's scaly hide.

Voicing an ear jarring cry of pain, Takashi's body gave a single convulsive jerk; his wings snapping out to stand stiff from his shoulders as his staring reddish-brown orbs began to fade to a dull tan.

" TAKASHI! NO!" screamed Fuji, his hair lifting as his eyes glittered with silver fire. His back muscles becoming tense, the 'Blood' summoned up his powers. A brilliant blue fire briefly flared about him as a strong wind rose; only to abruptly cut off as agony ripped its way throughout his body. Legs buckling, a crescendo of suffering was torn from his cracked lips as his head whirled. Collapsing to the ground, he was only just aware of his normally shy friend slumping to the earth as a bright crimson light flared into existence around the demon leader roaring with triumphant laughter.

Body glowing with a halo of stolen life force, Aion stepped lightly from Takashi's cage to walk with cat like grace up to Fuji's prison. Bending from the hips, he peered within; studying the honey-haired youth with great interest as the powerful teenager struggled against his bonds. " Iron." he informed the Tensai in a matter-of-fact tone. " Were you aware that iron is only element on earth that brings great pain to witches and wizards? And as your kind originally sprang from them... Ah.. I thought not." he added as Fuji lifted his head to glare. Straightening his back, Aion moved both his arms in a grand sweeping gesture. " I bid you welcome to my humble abode young true 'Blood'." pausing to allow a nasty grin to spread across his features, Aion folded his wings down; the clawed tips locking loosely over his chest as the met his captive's challenging stare with one of his own. " You and I are going to have a little talk, but as I hate staring through bars..."

Turning his back, Aion made a curt gesture towards one of the many lesser demons hidden in the deep shadows. " Clean up our guest then bring him to my chambers." Without another word or so much as backward glance, the ruler of the under dark strode from the cavern.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fully concealed in the inky darkness of the caverns rear wall, two orbs of molten gold watched demon leave; intense hatred blazing in the feral orbs showing through a shaggy curtain of jet black hair as it cautiously extended a transparent, shadowy claw. Hissing through its teeth as the limb crackled painfully against a cage of blue lightening, the creature abandoned its escape attempt to study the stumbling 'Blood' now being forcefully dragged from his confinement. Snorting a thin jet of phantom steam as prisoner and captors left, it then cocked a scaly eyebrow at the unconscious form of broken winged Hikari; laying in an what looked like an over sized parrot cage hidden in the deep shadows of a little alcove off to his left.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dawn sunshine streamed through partly open curtains, to gently caress the pale face of a messy haired teenager tossing about in a fitful slumber. Voicing a low moan, his hazel-gold eyes snapped open. With a loud rustle of blankets, he suddenly catapulted upright; sweat beading his face as his frantic orbs blankly stared into space.

Chest heaving as his body trembled, Tezuka rapidly blinked his way into awareness as an unexplained terror reached out to grip his very soul. Extracting himself from a tangled hodgepodge of bedding, he flung the offending cloth aside to swiftly spring to his feet. Fighting down his profound rising fear, he drew several deep, calming breaths before tipping his head back and slowly closing his eyes.

' _Raymehk vmysac.. report.'_

A long silence greeted his sending before his copper sister's sleepy tones rang quietly within his skull. ' _Ldnuhk lmyf..._' there was a brief pause as the obviously tired dragon voiced a hissing yawn. '..._says everything is under control.'_

_' I'm not convinced.'_

_'Tough scales!'_ came the snappy reply as annoyance crept into the healer's voice. '_If he says everything is fine, then everything is FINE! Now please sire..' _ she sighed as a consoling tone replaced her irritation. '... _relax and trust in your subjects. My Hikari is stable and wishes to meet you on court two as soon as you're ready... suggest you make a start.'_

Feeling a very distinct withdrawal as his fellow noble broke contact, Tezuka sagged down on his bed to spend a long moment in slump shouldered silence. Settling the nagging fear tickling the edges of his soul, he reached for his tennis shoes. A minute later, that same feeling of unease returned to swamp his senses as held his broken laces between trembling fingers.

" Fuji... beloved 'Blood'. Something... is still not right..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Stumbling blindly in his captor's wake, Fuji could feel the rank dampness surrounding him gradually dissipate as his shaky legs carried him up an ever increasing gentle slope. Lungs heaving, he gratefully drew several deep breaths; dispelling the sickly sensations of lingering nausea as the fresher air of the higher elevation drove out the poison taint of the lower level.

Feeling some of his strength return, he opened his eyes behind his blindfold; his powers slowly gathering about him as a faint blue mist. A sudden pain ripped throughout his limbs, causing a sharp hiss to pass through tightly clenched teeth as his escort voiced a nasty laugh.

" Hunter ropes and iron shackles human." the one leading him informed the 'Blood' while giving the leather lead attached to his bindings a sharp tug. " Don't try that trick again."

Forcing himself to be calm, Fuji settled his energy; saving his strength. He had no idea of what fate awaited him or where he was going, but one thing remained perfectly clear in his mind; if Aion was going to talk to him, he fully intended to answer with every shred of his power and die fighting on his feet.

" You may have imprisoned the others.." he thought grimly as the gut churning odor of roasting meat unexpectedly wafted into his nostrils. "...but you'll never hold me." Hearing the creak of a heavy door swinging back, Fuji suddenly planted his feet; firmly resisting the impatient tug on the leash as he silently farewelled his distant lover.

" Stubborn creature, aren't you?"

Aion's voice. Fuji curled his upper lip in a quiet snarl as rustling leather and light footsteps indicated the demon lord's approach.

" Come, be my guest this evening."

A warm palm lay flat against his back to firmly shove him forward. Stumbling, Fuji swiftly regained his balance; lips pressed into a hard line as two hands then pushed down hard on his shoulders. Buttocks coming into contact with a hard wooden chair, the honey-haired youth's body stiffened as he felt the bite of more rope passing around him.

Satisfied that his captive wasn't going anywhere, Aion grinned wickedly and with his "guest" bound to his seat, he then quickly removed the blindfold with a magician's flourish.

" That's better." he purred as Fuji blinked painfully at the red fire light assaulting his eyes. " You'll find those wrist shackles are lose enough for you to eat with. Wine?" Pouring a goblet full for himself, the white-haired demon lifted it questioningly.

Blazing cerulean orbs met glittering amethyst eyes to lock in a furious stare of challenge. For a long moment, Aion experienced an odd sensation; as though his prisoner had extended a burning hand to push it's way past a solid barrier of flesh to tug painfully on his spirit. But the effect was short lived as the demon lord raised his arms to firmly drive out the invading forces. Throwing his head back as Fuji's lids slid down, the white haired male hooted with derisive laughter.

" I take that's a "No"? Pity.. it's an excellent vintage." Raising the vessel to his lips, Aion swiftly drained it. Slamming heavy metal object forcefully against a large wooden table, he then leaned his upper body weight upon his fingertips as his narrow eyes studied his captive's smiling mask.

" Just what is about you 'Blood'?" he asked quietly as a small group of servants bearing steaming platters of roast meat entered the room behind him. " What is it that makes _you_ so special that you had the King of dragons...indeed.. king of most mythics on that miserable mortal plain of yours, tie his tail in knots for?"

" Saa... I guess he likes me."

" And why..." replied Aion as his servants set a large plate of meat and misting bowl of soup before his chair. "...would an immortal creature like him, possibly like a pitiful human? Even with your powers.. impressive as they are... you wont live forever."

Straightening his back, the Lyrium leader gave his glasses a little push with a middle finger before stalking to his place at the table head. " But then, Dragons are strange, unnatural creatures; a curse on the world of humans that should have all been wiped out long ago." Dropping into his seat, Aion gave his seething dinner guest a toothy grin.

Spooning some soup into his mouth, the tall demon then waved the gleaming sliver utensil around as he spoke airily. " Have I hit a sore point young 'Blood'? I can see you don't like my referring to him as unnatural."

" Because he isn't." said Fuji in a deadly calm voice as his brilliant blue orbs peeled open.

" He has no right to be alive." counted Aion while he sipping from his refilled goblet.

" And what gives you the right to live?" asked the Tensai as his hair stirred in a light wind. " You're a murderer. You hunt down and kill living things to steal their live force. It's you who has no right to live!"

" Really?" Aion cocked a sardonic eyebrow. " Does a lion that kills zebra on the plains of Africa deserve to live or a killer whale that preys on its larger brethren of the deep have a right to live? Does a hawk or a shark? Even humans kill sheep or cattle for food and I my dear boy, am no different! Your precious dragon on the other hand is very different." When tight lipped silence met his words, Aion smoothly pushed himself to his feet. " Has he bothered to tell you how a dragon stays hidden in this modern world?" Strolling casually to Fuji's side, he laid a brotherly hand on the youth's ridged left shoulder. " Let me tell you something about that sun scale that'll turn your heart to frost. Eighteen years ago two humans had a child together. But do know what 'Blood'? That child was born _dead._"

" That's not..."

"True?" broke in Aion with a wicked smirk. " Oh..it's true and don't even bother denying it! Tezuka Kunimitsu..as he is known now.. was still born. However, mere moments before he slid all wet and squalling from between his mother's thighs, a meddling Hikari

placed a dragon's soul into the infants motionless heart; breathing life into a dead body to make it seem real. The woman pushed him into the world in a rush of her own blood and pain and once again, that creature's parasitic, unnatural life restarted." Leaning down, Aion all but purred into a trembling Fuji's ear. " Of course, the humans didn't know they were harbouring an ancient monster..oh no!"

Straightening, the ruler of the under dark retrieved his wine cup. " To them, it didn't seem strange the child had a huge appetite while his dragon soul adapted to it's new vessel, nor did it seem unusual that he was walking around before he was fully a year old. Tell me human.." asked Aion while idly twirling the goblet between strong fingers, "... would you find it odd to see your four year old son play tennis like a pro or occasionally spy him talking to himself? It was right there, right before the humans the whole time as he conversed with his accursed hidden cloud dancer protectors and yet.. they were too stupid and too blind to see it!"

Pleased at the way his captive trembled with rage, Aion pushed the cruel conversation onwards. " The gold's human body grew. _Tezuka_, entered high school and that's where he met you." Taking a long swig at his cup, Aion then wiped the ruby coloured wine from his mouth with the back of a hand. " Then _you_ oh son of the 'Bloods' fell in love him.. HIM! A DRAGON! What were you thinking boy? " Carefully setting his goblet down, the white haired demon stole up to Fuji on cat's feet. " Did it excite you human?" he asked, lightly laying both palms atop the Tensai's shoulders while whispering into his ears; " To taint your body by joining with a dead man?"

" Tezuka is not dead!" snarled Fuji as his bitter anger rose along with his restricted powers. " He is as real, as alive, as I am!"

"No.." purred Aion while gently rubbing the caps of Fuji's shoulders through his shirt. " He isn't. He stole that body. You love a dead man. Dead man's skin, dead man's lips.. dead man's.._seed!_ Your lover is nothing more than a parasite, a leech! Feeding off the bodies of humans who should have been born dead and given the honour of a decent burial! But your dear sweet dragon robbed that baby of his dignity.. didn't he? And you know it, yes! I can see it in your eyes."

Conflicting emotions raged unchecked through Fuji's body as his ears believed what his heart failed to hear. So what if his lover had stolen a human life? His parents had at least been spared the grief of having to bury a dead child and instead, had known only the joy of raising an extraordinary healthy one. Besides, he firmly told himself as he struggled against his unreasonable revulsion over the idea of having what amounted to having a living dead for a lover, his caring, warm Tezuka who had earned his team mate's deepest respect cared not for his origins so why should he? Yet, the seed of uncertainly had been sown and a little voice; one that taunted and nagged in a horrible voice of prejudice started up in the back of his mind.

'_Remember the hurt he caused you?'_ it said in a wicked whisper. '_Remember how he ran out on you? You loved him, you told him you loved him and what happened? Why your very soul cried out to him and he chose to ignore it! You filled with pain, yet he ran away and didn't even think to apologise for upsetting you.'_

" Shut up!" Fuji snarled as he fought down his misgivings. Blue light flared about him, bringing searing pain to his body. Yet he ignored the agony to struggle against his bonds as he tried in vain to silence the hateful voice in his head.

'_Then that selfish lizard performed a final indignity on you. Oh yes, it wasn't enough for him to help himself to your life essence whenever he felt like it.. he then had to steal your very Blood! You were tricked Syusuke... you opened your wrists to give him your life and how did he thank you? A REAL lover would have kept you at his side to worship and cherish forever, but HE forced you away!'_

" NO!" cried Fuji in anguish as his hair flowed up from his skull. " That's not true! I had to leave! Tezuka said he loved me!" Violently tossing himself about in his chair, the Tensai of Seigaku's thin cry of heart brake echoed about Aion's chambers as a gut wrenching wail of agonised pain.

" Forced you away.. " continued Aion as he stared directly into his prisoner's wildly staring eyes "...and by dropping your guard your feelings have betrayed him. YES!" he crowed triumphantly, his wings snapping out from his shoulders as his eyes took on a feral gleam. " The sun scale... IS ALIVE!"

Snatching up a plate of meat, he cheerfully shoved a piece between his victim's unresisting jaws. " Let us celebrate 'Blood'! I have your life and very soon I'll have his! But I must be cautious.." holding up a serious finger, Aion spoke with a forced calm. " ...to just charge in and take him would only alert that fool Raidon to his presence and the least he knows, the better. Hmm..." Rubbing his chin, the Hunter ruler pondered his possibilities. " That creature caged below." he thought as a sly grin spread across his features. " I think I may have found the perfect use for him..."

Whirling about, he sneered at the honey-haired teenager ridding himself of the meat jammed in his mouth as his body shook from its sorrow. " No, no, no 'Blood'.." Aion chastised him with a look of mock sorrow. " Such rare and tasty food should never be wasted." Ignoring the demon, Fuji stared vacantly ahead. Knowing only he had betrayed his lover's greatest secret and drowning in a sea of his own self doubt, he sunk deep in the depths of his misery; unaware of his surroundings as his captor advanced, a slice of meat dangling in a firm grip before his face. " Here, have another slice.. there!" Aion smirked as loose jaws started to move. " It's good isn't it?" Nodding his approval as obedient molars ground against tender cooked flesh, the white haired hornless leader of Jigoku cheerfully poured himself a fresh goblet of wine. " You know, Dragon meat is always best eaten fresh." Jaws froze in mid chew as dull, half closed eyes snapped open. " Of course, it needed plenty of..shall we say..." Great Burning" to get it just right? Ah.. young reds are so..."

At once, the tender meat in Fuji's mouth turned to dust as revulsion tore its terrible way through out his already weakened stomach. Visions of Takashi racing about a tennis court while wreathed in flame and screaming at the top of his voice danced before his tortured mind. A low whimper of the lost pushed its way up though his soul and totally deaf to Aion's taunting words, his upper body arched against its bindings as the sound of dry retching drifted about the room. Expelling the last of the bile from his throat, Fuji's silvery blue orbs blazed like the eyes of a hell hound. " Bastard!" he spat savagely as his eyes shone with an eerie light. " I kill you for this!"

Flapping a dismissive hand, Aion waved aside the threat; only to have the beginnings of a cheerful protest die in his throat at the incredible vision before him. The blue glow surrounding the 'Blood' had evolved into a splintery cloud of crackling white lightening. Short canine teeth in a grinning mouth elongated into vampires fangs as a low pitched, evil chuckle flowed from the prisoner's lips; a demented giggle that rapidly erupted into a full blown laugh of the criminally insane. His features twisting into wild leer, Fuji threw his head back; a loud roar breaking from him as the ropes encircling his body began to snap. His hair streaming in a powerful updraft as his powers rose, the youth resembled an outraged demon lord as his bindings fell away.

Rising to his feet as though drawn up by strings, Fuji screamed a horrific cry of the damned as his arms lifted; then with a resounding crack, his wrist bindings fractured to fly outwards in every direction. Surrounded by a flaming halo of blue-white energy, the 'Blood' then snapped his head sideways to glare viciously at the stunned Lyrium leader. Orange fire crackled to life between his fingers and lifting his hands, he spoke a single, quietly menacing word; " Die."

The incredible blast thundering from open palms almost caught a shocked Aion by surprise, but by snapping a dark energy shield around himself, he was only just able to avoid a gruesome and ugly death.

" Such amazing strength!" he thought as his mind drifted back in time to his conquest of Jigoku. In his minds eye he could see another with power to rival the 'Blood's' own, belonging to a demon as hornless as himself but boasting a gleaming mass of shaggy black hair. A vision of his own brother, the Thleerum ruler Aidon then reared up before him; followed by the scene of a bloody conflict. He could almost hear it, the screams of the dying piercing the savage battle cries of the fighters and standing on a high hill outlined by a blood red sky of shifting shadows, Aion could see what appeared to be an outraged 'Blood' glaring down at him. " I killed them all.." he told himself grimly as he held off a second brutal attack. " ...and later I'll settle you as well. "

-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-

The sound of a distant explosion echoed faintly in a young dragon's ears. Blinking to clear his vision, Takshi slowly emerged back into the realms of awareness. " Oh..my head." he mumbled around his muzzle as he lifted a chained foreleg to gingerly rub his throbbing brow. " What happened to..." The heavy blast of another far off explosion rocked the cavern, instantly snapping him wide awake.

" Takashi." floated Inui's voice out of the darkness. " Can you knock down the mirrors in front of me?"

" What's going on?" cried a frantic Hoiro as his dirt encrusted paws curved about the bars of his cage.

A loud chorus of frightened yells followed by the pounding of running feet rang out just beyond the cave entrance.

" I don't know." replied Inui as he pressed the end of his muzzle against cold iron. " I need those mirrors knocked down..."

" OK!" answered Takashi in a muffled tone as he slowly extended his long tail through the bars. " Just a moment.."

The sound of a splintering crash wed to the merry tinkle of broken glass, was the sweetest music the ancient Basilisk had ever heard in his very long life and warning his friends to keep their eyes closed, two blazing gold orbs flared to life in the deep gloom. Smiling at the scaly red tail that had neatly flipped what was one of his main enemy's to oblivion, the giant snake swiftly sought out his cage's weakest point. Setting his large square muzzle against the slimy iron, he started to powerfully push his way between them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

An early moon rose to cast its slivery light over a small clearing deep in the heart of a great Japanese forest. Stepping delicately from the undergrowth, a huge red stag lifted its head to gaze proudly across its domain. Crickets chirped their love songs in the high grass as the first of the evening's owls drifted by in a whisper of wings. Seeing his hinds bow their heads to the ground, Skyfire relaxed as he too prepared to feed.

Without warning a terrible force, like that of a desperate cry for help slammed into him with such intensity it almost knocked him clean off his feet. Head snapping up, his gold flecked liquid brown eyes widened as his wet black nostrils quivered and his beautiful large ears swept forward.

" A rising of power.. and so enraged! I've never before felt its like."

Closing his eyes, the great stag drew several calming breaths; his head tipping back, his mighty antlers brushing against his spine as he fully opened his mind to the world around him. First he envisioned the Demi-Dragon he had once saved from the clutches of Aion frantically begging a harassed looking sliver-haired Hikari to help him while a sorrowing bronze dragon looked on in despair. Wavering about like ripples on a pond, the scene shifted to become a view of an assortment of creatures trying to break out of dark metal cages. A great splintering rift tore its way through the image, instantly replacing it with the terrifying picture of a white haired demon locked in mortal combat with a glowing 'Blood'.

" That youth!" he gasped as Fuji's snarling face came into sharp focus. Voicing a deep roaring bell, the stag reared onto strong hind legs. For a moment its front hooves pawed savagely at the air, then it was running; powerful hind quarters thrusting against nothing as the mighty deer galloped into the evening sky.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

" Where is Momo? Where are the others?"

Passing a weary hand before his face, Atobe tried once again for the umpteenth that day to reason with the wild eyed demon youth standing before him.

" Ore Sama has told you Echizen. Your life mate and your friends are captives of Aion and no doubt deep in Jigoku as we speak. Much as I regret missing the opportunity to soundly beat them in the next match, Ore sama cannot go into the Dark Hunters realm to save them."

Ryoma felt as if his heart would stop as he stared into hard grey orbs that gleamed with a menacing look of absolute finality. Yet at the same time, he was gripped by a ferocious upwelling of fierce desire to find his beloved Mongoose spirit wherever it was the cruel Dark Hunter ruler had taken him.

" Fine.." he spat as he tugged irritably on his cap. "... I'll go there myself. Just tell me how."

Atobe was just about to protest when a glowing orb of golden light suddenly shimmered into existence in the air beside them. Before any of the startled trio could speak, a large red deer stepped proudly from within its crackling confines.

Sweeping the little group with its regal gaze, the great stag spoke in a deep, wise voice. " Echizen, you carry the way with you."

For once in his life as he stared at the royal beast, Ryoma was stuck for words.

To be continued...

Now don't fret readers, things will be fine. Just for the record, Aion fed Fuji plain ordinary roast veal. Dragon's don't get eaten in this series.


	56. Blood And Shadows 14

A big hello to all readers! Some action, and a little humour in the face of extreme danger is on its way!

REVIEWS!

Ruji: Look out world, here comes FUJI!

Kagome Girl 21: Fuji is causing havoc as Momo' and Ryoma are reunited. As you know sis, I have BIG plans for that shadow dragon!

Loanshark: Grin.. I hope your grip on the cliff edge is strong, because your going to hang somemore! Cue evil laughter...

Firefly: Your review was well timed as it came in just as I was starting to type these replies. Happy smile. Glad to see your enjoying the story and here is the next installment.

Relinquished: Yes, I did want to give the impression that Takashi was dead so Fuji would snap! Inui has his glasses back, but he'll be freezing Dark Hunters NEXT chapter when Fuji's battle REALLY takes off!

Analine: Aion is indeed evil and NOT the big coward you may think he is going be after reading this chapter. After all, an experianced hunter always studies his prey first. Fuji asks Tezuka where he came from in part 2 of chapter one of "Blood And Shadows."

Amy: Thank you so much for your e-mails! They never fail to brighten my day and help inspire me to keep on writing.

Yoshikochan: Mizuki...hmmm... to be evil or not to be evil.. yes, somehow I don't quite think he has it in him, but maybe his actions will have Yuuta rethinking their relationship... I'll just wait and see how it all plays out! Fuji is a 'Blood' on the edge and yes, Yuki was tortured. However, at this time I'm leaving that part up to reader imagination.

Alaena Flame Dragonstar: Maybe I need to add another chapter to "Mythic Christmas" just so Kabaji CAN play a banjo while standing on his head.. LOL. For Aion to call Tezuka unatural certainly is a case of the crow calling the raven black!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Prince Of Tennis Or Chrno Crusade. I have however taken the liberty of tampering with the end of Chrno as I'm _not_ having him die as he did in the anime!

WELL GANG, THE FIGHT HAS BUT BARELY BEGUN! You see readers, this chapter only just touches the start of the fight in able for me to focus on some background events. Fuji will fully swing into action NEXT chapter. But for now, please enjoy the ride.

Blood And Shadows, A Mosaic Of Darkness

Pattern 12... " Malaise"

Please note: a small change has been made to the fight scene, this chapter has been re-submitted.

Story: Tora Macaw

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Green-gold eyes stared, performed a single slow blink then resumed their look of intense concentration. Standing perfectly still, the huge deer frankly returned his look with one that seemed to threaten to wipe a tennis court with the raven-haired youth; _after_ smashing him down with the great rack of antlers adorning his head first.

Although he was certain he had never seen the creature before, it some how seemed vaguely familiar. A slight shudder ran through Ryoma's wiry frame then as a sudden thrill of recognition rippled up his spine. He _had_ seen the stag before, but only as a shadowy figure existing in the deepest recesses of his dreams as it galloped across the dark stormy skies of his nightmares.

Ever since coming into his full Demi-Dragon powers, Ryoma's subconscious had repeatedly showed him the same disturbing image of a white haired, hornless demon that taunted him with whips and claws until it drove him howling into the sky. But then, his beloved life mate had always been there to comfort him when he woke from the occasional night terrors and he had never once sought to question the sorrow in Momo's expressive eyes as his loving touch soothed away the lingering feelings of utter desolation.

Blinking himself out of his thoughts as the stag spoke again, the demon youth turned to Atobe with a questioning look. " Mada, mada.. this hat rack is talking."

" I know." the silver-haired Hikari answered quietly, his normal rich boy arrogance temporally deserting him as he inclined his upper half in a small bow. Stepping forward, he then carefully; almost reverently laid a gentle hand on the creatures shaggy neck. " Sky Fire, I bid you welcome. This is... most unexpected."

" Warrior of Shining Cloud.." the deer began in a formal manner. "... I have come only due to a grave matter that could threaten your very lives and as we have no time to discuss it, I strongly suggest we take immediate action."

" Of course." muttered Atobe as he silently struggled to comprehend just how a creature he had only met once before could possibly know of his origins. " However, the law clearly states that no Hikari or dragon may enter the under dark without express permission of our Lord Raidon."

An angry flame unexpectedly flared in Sky Fire's placid eyes, as if the very name of the upper realm tyrant bought a sudden rush of hatred and pain to the animal's heart. But the moment past quickly as it turned it's stern face towards Ryoma. " No Hikari or dragon, true. However..." here he paused to positively smirk at the Seigaku champion, "... a demon is free to travel where it wishes. You young dragon imp of Fire Lake are such a creature and you carry the way to the under world with you."

Drawing himself up, Ryoma became direct. " Then how do I get there?"

The stag's velvety lips curved up. " Picture a shadowed land lit by a dark crimson sun. See within your mind great clans of blank eyed demons swarming around a fiendish castle of night rock. Envision then a white haired demon bereft of horns and concentrate hard as you think of going there."

Tipping his head back, Ryoma slowly drew several deep breaths as a frightening scene came alive in his mind. " That castle.." he gasped as the fuzzy vision became crystal clear. " ... I've seen it... in my nightmares..."

" Yes, child...I know." whispered the stag softly before resuming a normal, conversational tone. " Now Echizen, envision your life mate for he and the others are trapped in this realm. To save him, you must see his face with clear eyes."

Beads of cold sweat formed to slide icy trails down his neck as the youth thought hard. He could almost see his far off lover, but only as an outline; a deep shadow hidden in darkness. Hissing through his teeth, Ryoma fought hard to see clearly.

His dark eyes never leaving the stag's face, Kabaji listened carefully to the creature's quiet instructions as images of the Seigaku team swam clearly before him. Carefully sending his thought pictures into the young Demi-Dragon's mind to aid him, the ancient bronze pondered the mysterious animal's identity. It was almost as if he knew.. as if the deer standing before him had once spoken to him long ago. A distant memory rose like mist to hang about him and focusing his feelings, he waited patently for the scene to play out.

He envisioned an open meadow of high emerald grass waving in a light breeze below a clear blue sky. A small herd of Diplodocus strolled across one end while all around him, a group of Ankylosaurus soaked up the warm sunlight. Some thing suddenly moved among them, but the resting dinosaurs hardly bothered to spare the half grown gold dragon so much as a second glance as it quickly approached in the company of a tall, dark haired Hikari.

" Ldnuhk lmyf." the angel greeted him warmly. " will today be the day?" Rubbing the top of the eager youngster's head, Jinnai knelt to embrace the warm scaly neck. " Will you fly for me?"

Voicing an excited roar, the bronze dragon child breathed great billowing clouds of smoke as it sprang about on stiff legs. Large leathery wings rising and falling with a loud whoosh, he cheerfully proclaimed he couldn't wait to demonstrate his new found ability.

" Watch me Jinnai, I'll fly today.. I know I will! Not just over the tops of the grass, but high in the air like you do!"

Laughing, the Hikari rose up to glide on white feathered wings. Running along in the man's shadow, young Kabaji tried hard.

" I can do it Jinnai! Wait Jinnai! Jinnai... Jinnai..."

" Jinnai." the word floated as a silent whisper, yet the ancient bronze never heard it drift from his lips as he suddenly began to tremble all over. " No.." he thought as he watched the stag's antlers become wreathed in a fiery blue glow. "... it's not possible! He died.. he died long ago! If he were still alive, all the nobles would know..._I would know!_ But this...this..._deer_... could it truly be?" Shaking his head, Kabaji firmly berated himself for his whimsical nonsense. " Get grip old boy, you're creating fantasy's."

Ryoma's triumphant shout effectively doused his thoughts as if someone had dumped a bucket load of ice on his head and turning to his guardian, the half form dragon spoke in a deep voice. " I'm going with them."

It took a startled Atobe all of two point zero seconds to get over the shock of hearing anything other than "USU" issuing from his normally silent friend's open mouth, before lifting stiffly held wings. " Radion will hear of it and punish you..and that's only after Sakaki gives him the little bits of you he leaves unscathed!"

'_Well frankly my dear Hikari, I don't give a damn.'_

Firmly reminding himself not to let his dragon anywhere near his collection of classic movies in the future, Atobe soundly berated himself for being all kinds of fool as he suddenly joined the travelers entering the dark portal now spinning before Ryoma's open hands.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Muscles rippled beneath taught skin as morning sunlight flashed across oval glasses. Left arm swinging back, Tezuka's serious hazel-gold eyes narrowed as he watched the ball approach. Yet for all his intense concentration, the little round missile hurtling towards him seemed to vanish; leaving him standing perfectly still as the free flying tennis ball thundered by unopposed.

" Hey! Lord perfect!" shouted a scornful voice, causing him to hiss a faint cloud of steam as he lifted a weary hand to his eyes. " Wake up over there!"

Sharp russet orbs glared savagely, but the red haired woman facing him over the net carelessly waved the forbidding expression aside while inquiring just what in Thleerum was his problem at the top of her voice.

" It's... it's... Fuji..."

" And just what has film or a mountain got to do with tennis?" she shrieked while teetering a little on unsteady legs. " Damn human alcohol..." Flapping a dismissive hand, she bellowed for the exasperated teenager to get on with his practice.

Masking his heavy sigh with the act of retrieving the offending ball, Tezuka silently prayed that the very faint, disturbing and distant energy waves tickling lightly at the very edges of his still dulled senses had nothing to do with his beloved 'Blood.'

" Soon, I'll arrange for you to visit." he thought as he performed a flawless serve. " Fuji, only you have the power to completely restore me." Ruthlessly banishing any lingering thoughts of a naked Tensai in his bed, Tezuka grit his teeth; practically forcing his mind to concentrate as a nagging fear remained lodged deep in his heart.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

With a thunderous explosion, the thick pillar of rock Aion had taken shelter behind shattered into a million powdered fragments. For a few wild heart beats, he stared at the nearby 'Blood' in shear disbelief before extending his wings to frantically dive into the shadow of a second large geological formation.

His legs remaining rooted to the spot, Fuji slowly lowered his right arm; his cerulean orbs glowing like sliver hell fire as his mouth quirked into a toothy grin.

' _You can run, but you can't escape ...'_ the smooth voice sounded in a panting demon lord's skull. ' _ ...creature of darkness.'_

" The only _creature_ here, is _you_ damn it" snarled Aion under his breath; while the outraged 'Blood' effortlessly annihilated an attacking squad of Hunters in a roaring deluge of fire.

Snapping his out his left hand, Fuji then caught another group in an incredibly strong unseen grip to dash them to death against the steep cliffs surrounding the battle ground.

"Pyrokinesis ... Telekinesis ... what 'Blood' has ever possessed such strength?" Risking a quick look, Aion peeked out; at Fuji all wreathed in blue fire as his honey-brown hair tossed in a strong updraft.

Face half hidden by shadow, his glowing eyes sent the first wave of true fear thrumming throughout the Lyrium Lord's body.

"He's worse than the Demi-beast!" Showing his fangs, while crouched in his hiding place, Aion's blazing eyes narrowed into evil slits as he watched the leaden skies above fill up with reinforcements.

Catapulting upright, he released a sudden jet of dark lightening. Streaming directly towards the 'Blood's' heart, it travelled with a terrifying crackle that spilt the ground beneath it asunder.

Lifting both hands, Fuji caught the blast full on. Head down, blazing eyes staring through a curtain of hair, he kept the fatal attack at bay; arms held ridged before him as the shear force of the energy wave slowly pushed him backward. Setting his legs in a forward stance, the growling Tensai could feel the furrows forming under his feet while the now unstable ground cracked about him. Lifting his face, he roared his defiance just before the soil beneath him dropped away in a massive explosion of utter annihilation.

" YES!" exulted Aion as he eyed the now smoking crater with extreme satisfaction. " Good thing we decided to step outside 'Blood', that last one would have ruined my paint work." Turning to gaze off at his castle as powdered fragments of falling rock rained down, the ruler of Jigoku signalled to a group of descending Hunters. " Clean up can wait while we..."

Aion never got to finish his sentence as the base of the smoldering dent before him, suddenly spit apart with a deafening roar. A great cloud of pressurized air erupted from a yawning wound in the ground, while an eye blinding blue light rose as a glittering wall. Dazzling claws of lightening splintered in every direction before the waving tips of honey-coloured hair appeared over the rim of shattered soil.

As if being pulled up by invisible rope, Fuji slowly emerged; his powers forming into a whirling tunnel as ferocious blue eyes locked onto startled amethyst orbs.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

With a torturous groan, cold iron bars bent out of shape; just barely creating enough space for a huge black serpent to slip through. Once freed, Inui reared up; his long body writhing as he rapidly worked the kinks out of his coils.

" Can we look now Inui senpai?" asked a trembling Katsuo, his face buried against the matted fur of Horio's left flank.

" Not yet.." hissed the black and gold snake as he glided over to Kaido's cage. Extending a long, forked tongue, he carefully licked the unconscious Naga's dirty face. Head moving slightly, the Seigaku mamushi voiced an irritated hiss as lax hands feebly pushed at the slender, invading object.

" Fssshh... mum... let me sleep..." Despite the dire situation, a string of nervous giggles broke out over the Naga's whining complaint. " Who's laughing.." he grumbled as his eyelids finally flicked open. " If that's you Momoshiro..." breaking off, he gazed blearily into Inui's exposed eyes. " Huh..? Inui..? When did we get to your place?" Noticing the bars for the first time, Kaido's brow furrowed. " And just what kind of kinky game are you..."

" Be quiet!" Inui snapped, a hint of mild panic creeping into in his voice that made the others wonder. " We aren't at my house nor are we at yours."

" We're at Yanagi's?"

" NO!" exasperation was rife in Inui's tone. " We're somewhere else. Kaido, we are prisoners of.."

"That perverted bastard Kajimoto.. I knew it!" He hissed before slumping to the ground in a dead faint.

" Inui, I really wonder about you sometimes." Takashi's puzzled voice spoke in the darkness behind him as the Basilisk pointedly ignored the rest of his muttering friends.

" Trust me Takashi, you don't want to know!" began Momo' dryly while painfully struggling to sit up. " Oishi told me once, and you don't want to know! " Turning towards a startled Moon Dog, the closed eyed, slightly agitated mongoose then added; " Oishi, don't tell him, he doesn't want to know!"

Wondering if he could make a juice that would strike the memory of the embarrassing conversation from mythic minds, the huge serpent slid his tongue under his comatose lover as if seeking something. Finding a very special pendent still hanging around Kaido's neck, Inui held it carefully as his mouth moved in a whispered chant.

A faint slivery light glowed in the gloom, the small metal piece of jewelry then elongating to form into a pair of large, squared off glasses. Voicing a satisfied hum, he deftly settled them onto his nose before casually announcing his friends could open their eyes.

" You three..." he started say while pushing the bars of the cage holding the first years aside just enough for them to slip through. "..stay in your true forms and put those hand like paws to work. We need to get the bindings off of Oishi and Eiji." he added while forcing the bars of the Moon Dog's cage after freeing the mongoose first. " Horio, help Momo...he's wounded."

Pushing his heavy muzzle through the bars of Takashi's prison, Inui used a sharp fang to neatly server the leather straps holding the metal mask on the young dragon's face. For a few minutes, the fire breather looked quite comical as he wiggled his nose while working his jaws up and down, but once his tight joints had loosened, he got busy removing his leg shackles with his strong teeth.

A short time later he sat up on his haunches. Grasping two bars with both front feet, he quickly ripped them from their foundations in an incredible display of unearthly strength. Grinning shyly over the incredulous expressions marring the wererats faces, he then proceeded to tear the ends of Ryuzaki's chains clean out of the walls.

Emerging from his own confinement, Oishi wrapped his front paws around a newly freed Eiji to tenderly reassure himself his lover had come to no harm. Momo' groggily heaved himself upright, wincing in pain from a deep gash inflicted in his side. But once the Moon Dog had healed him, he swiftly joined the others to help drag a limp Kaido from his prison.

" Don't worry." Oishi told a clearly worried Inui anxiously hovering over the night canine working his restoration magic on his comatose lover. " He's just fainted. Look, his coming around now..."

Dry scales dragged across filthy damp soil as the Naga slowly reared up to gingerly hold his head in his hands. " Fssshh... I'll turn myself into a wallet before I ever drink that accursed juice again." Placing both hands on Inui's broad face as the huge black and gold serpent gently nuzzled him, Kaido demanded to know what was going on.

" We are prisoners of Aion, trapped in Jigoku..."

The effect of hearing such shocking information was electric. Kaido's long snake body jumped as if shot, while beady serpent eyes bulged from their sockets. A drawn out hiss cut the rank air like a knife as he stared wildly at his gloomy surroundings.

" This is a joke, right?" Whipping about to glare fire and ice at his boyfriend, the young Naga practically screamed at him. " Aion? How the hell did we end up in _JIGOKU?_"

" Calm down Kaido." answered Inui in a matter-of-fact tone. " Having hysterics wont help us." A deep, rumbling boom closely followed by the ground beneath them trembling from a shock wave instantly drew everyone's horrified attention. " Question is.." resumed the Basilisk over his team mates fearful muttering. " ... how do we get out of here?"

A long hiss suddenly echoed about the chamber, instantly causing all eyes to settle on Kaido. But once it became clear to them the sound wasn't coming from the Naga, several sets of wondering orbs curiously probed the shadows. Nostrils twitching, Oishi's keen sense of smell picked up on an odd sent drifting from the inky darkness near the cave entrance.

Lowering his body as though concealing himself in high grass, the ebony and silver brindled Mythic hound cautiously moved forward; his tense muscles ready to flee at the first sign of danger. Large, triangular ears flat against his skull, Oishi's upper lip rippled; exposing gleaming white fangs as pushed his head into the midnight shadows. After quickly exchanging a questioning glance, the others carefully followed.

A faint crackling sound drifted into assorted ears, followed by the sight of a glowing ball of dark lightening looming out of the midnight black. Voicing a low pitched, menacing growl, Oishi glided forward; his glittering green eyes widening in surprise as he beheld the phantom creature trapped before him. At first, he thought he was looking at Ryoma in his final form, but a closer study showed this dragon to be much bigger and clearly older as it returned his stare through a shaggy curtain of raven black hair.

" Oishi, who's that?" asked Takashi curiously as he joined his friend.

" I've never seen him before." added Ryuzaki over his shoulder. Lifting her voice, she challenged the shadow beast in an authoritative tone. " State your name and clan if you have one."

Half folded wings rattled in a faint whisper as feral golden orbs kept darting towards the shadows to his left. A loud, impatient sounding hiss drifted from between bared teeth and it quickly dawned on the wondering old red that whoever this dragon was, it was incapable of speech. Yet it gave the distinct impression of trying to communicate as it lifted a transparent fore claw to point.

His large eyes rolling to the left, Oishi's shocked gasp sounded like a thunder clap the silence. Springing off his strong hind legs, the Moon Dog reached a dangling cage in one great bound then voiced a low cry of dismay over the pitiful victim huddled within.

" Takashi, get over here!" he shouted while carefully reaching though the bars to gently touch the top of the captive's head.

Talons scraping against packed soil, the young red dragon joined his team mate. " What is... oh my..." voice trailing off, Takashi's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates before he swiftly reared up to seize the cage in his claws. Breaking the bars with a quick twist, he then frowned down at the Moon Dog tending the unconscious Hikari as the dull crump of another distant explosion rocked the cavern.

" Both his wings..." muttered Oishi ominously as his breath hitched in his throat. "...and these wounds..." eyes blazing, he felt a new up surge of hatred for Aion and everything he stood for. " He's been tortured. Eiji, help me lift him... be very careful how you hold his left wing..."

With Eiji now in Cat Lord form and Oishi moving on his hind legs, the pair carefully draped the badly injured Kagayakuyuki over Takashi's back.

" Hikari can heal themselves." commented Ryuzaki quietly, her red brown orbs full of luminous sorrow as she gazed upon stark white tips of broken bone pushing through ragged gaps of blood caked flesh and splintered mass of tangled feathers. " But for now, he can't so much as heal a broken finger nail." Rounding on the others, she snorted a thin jet of flame while drawing herself up. " We have to get out of here.

" Well...NYA!" growled Eiji sulkily as wavy red hair bristled on his scalp. " News flash.. this is JIGOKU nya! It's not exactly like we can just whistle up a taxi is it?"

" Whistle.. up.. a... THAT'S IT! Eiji, you're a genius!" cried the old red dragon while slamming a decisive fist into an open palm. Ignoring the Cat Lord's dumbstruck mutter of; " I am?" and Kaido's sour; " He is?", Ryuzaki closed her eyes as she tipped her head back. " It maybe a long shot..." she murmured as she cleared her mind to concentrate, "...but if this works..."

" If what works?" asked Momo while peering intently up at her.

" A favour.." she replied, her voice growing faint as her mind called out. " ... from a very old friend."

While the old red dragon's scaly brow furrowed in concentration, Inui quietly addressed the silent shadow dragon. " Move back, I'll try to get you out." Carefully setting the end of his muzzle before a gap in the crackling spider web of dark light, the great serpent began to push against it. There was a low sizzling sound, followed by a loud zap wed to the Basilisk's roar pain as the cage flared out with a sharp crackle.

Rapidly shaking his head, Inui reeled back to the sound of Kaido's anxious cry before he presented his smoldering nose to Oishi for healing. " I'm sorry." he regretfully told a sad eyed phantom a few moments later. " No one, but a high level demon could dispel this."

Hissing through its teeth, the ghostly creature bowed its head, eyes closing as wings slumped in a weary gesture of defeat.

" Contact has been made!" cut in Ryuzaki triumphantly. " Our help is on the way, but..." trailing off, she sighed miserably over the prisoner in the light cage. " Can anyone get him out?" Seven pairs of sorrowful heads shook in unison. " Then my friends, I regret saying this, but I'm afraid we have no choice." In a firm, no nonsense tone, she informed the group they must leave at once.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dull eyes stared after the departed group for a few minutes, then curling its tail tight about itself the shadow dragon hung onto the small hope of a tentative promise of the group's return. But with heavy blasts rocking the caverns, he pondered his own fate while much doubting he would ever see any of them alive again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The ground beneath his boot shod feet gave another slight tremor, yet the long haired man seated atop a huge throne of deep blue sapphire chose to ignore it as he signalled for a servant to refill his crystal wine glass. Whatever his foolish twin was up too, Aidon felt could afford to dismiss it; provided it posed no threat to his subjects or realm.

Taking a delicate sip, he then carefully held the glass up by its stem; admiring the way the dull Threelum sunlight streaming in through an open window nearby created swirling patterns in dark purple liquid as he slowly turned the vessel one way then another. Lightly setting the glass down upon a tall table carved out of a single enormous ruby, the high demon over lord's finger tips whispered over the padded satin arm rests of his high seat while incredibly bright cerulean orbs cast a regal gaze over those gathered before him.

" Very soon.." he thought as his roving eyes travelled over his court to settle on huge bronze doors set at the rear of the long marble hall. "... my spies will return and then, we shall see if any action needs to be taken."

Turning his head to the right, the proud demon ruler met the hooded crimson eyes of his second in command. Chrno, high prince of Times Circle clan, returned his king's look with an expression of proud detachment as black bangs growing from a shaggy mane of long hair swayed with every small head movement. A distinctive trio of leaf patterns, dead center of his brow and boarded by the twin rectangular markings on either side marking him as a royal, should have earned him great respect. But his very obvious lack of horns had made him a subject of derision and even with his high rank, the ancient demon warrior still preferred to lurk in the cold comfort of the shadows away from many smirking eyes.

His scrutiny over, Aidon let his attention settle on his throne room once more and knowing a silent command to stay close when he saw one, Chrno slowly swung his long bony head tail as he retreated just a little further into his sanctuary of darkness. Guard duty in the great hall could be tedious, but it did have its rewards and besides he thought as he summoned up his thoughts, his mind was a wonderful place; free to enter anytime he felt like it and packed full of fascinating memories he could play out on the movie screen of his subconscious.

Several images formed up to swirl phantom like around him, but with careful focus he was able to extract; then view only whatever it was he wished to see clearly. First, he saw himself as a boy; a carefree happy imp playing under the watchful eyes of his parents as the cheerful child Aion had once been played with his twin close by.

He could almost hear it, the rich laughter and childish conversation. But such a thing was long past, the memory turning to dust as a new one took it's place.

Early morning sunlight streamed through leaves waving in a brisk wind to play upon shoulder length golden hair. Lifting his right hand, Chrno reached out; a feminine name drifting from his lips as sparkling blue eyes framed by rich yellow bangs twinkled merrily in his direction. A brown object, as large an apple only flatter and boasting a gleaming glass front, swung on the end of a thick chain; swiftly coming to rest against blue and white fabric as a youthful face beamed a radiant smile.

For a brief moment, the Time's Circle prince allowed himself the luxury of a sad smile before angrily dashing away the moisture forming in his eyes. " No.." he firmly told himself as he ruthlessly drove the image of happier times he had known from his mind; it was far to painful to think of the mortal realm as it had been back in 1924...

Banishing the cruel memory of him faking his own death to flee back down to Thleerum with his head tail between his legs after suffering a crushing defeat at Aion's hands, Chrno's mind began to desperately hunt around for something else to focus on. A new picture formed up.. one from long ago when the pyramids were still young.

Closing his eyes, he envisioned a female red dragon he had befriended after helping her escape from a party of Dark Hunters. Later, she in turn had saved him from rampaging humans during the infamous witch hunts of the middle ages and after sharing a few amazing adventures, they had parted on the promise that if one called out for the help of the other, then that creature would willingly answer and provide aid.

" Strange how I should think of her right now." thought the demon as his brow furrowed slightly. " It's almost as if..."

" MY LORD!"

The double bronze doors had swung back with a resounding crash, admitting a group of burly warriors that swiftly strode the length of the great hall to kneel before their ruler. Shaggy head lifting, the largest of the gathering boomed his report.

" The under dark is in chaos! Aion fights a human!"

One finely arched silver eye brow quirked upward. " Human..." leaning forward, Aidon sceptically eyed his general through long slivery-white bangs. " A human you say."

" Yes my lord!" the demon confirmed with an empathise that left no doubt. " Its blue eyes gleam with hellish silver fire as it summons great shafts of lightening to its bare hands and strong winds howl as entire squadrons of Dark Hunters die on the wing!"

Leaning back on his throne, Aidon spoke slowly as he thoughtfully rubbed his chin. " Blue eyes, great powers.." a small thrill of recognition charged through him as he suddenly recalled the last time he had set foot on the mortal realm. He and a moderate sized group of followers had answered prince Tachibana's call to help stop Aion's Hunters from taking the life of a severely weakened dragon king.

During the tense stand off that followed a brief battle, he'd had plenty of time to study the golden beast's followers and out of the all the large assortment of Mythics present, none of them had intrigued him as much as the 'Blood'.

In his mind's eye he could easily recall the youth. Small, willowy, he hid his powers from the world behind closed eyes, yet Aidon had not missed it; the seething, churning raw energy that lay deep within and he certainly would have lying if had said he wasn't in awe of it.

Pushing to his feet, he firmly announced his intentions to travel to Jigoku to witness such a destructive display first hand. The words were barely out of his mouth when a huge shudder rocked his castle to it's foundations. Courtiers shrieked as they toppled off balance while a great blue-white light flared in the northern sky.

Stepping up to Aidon's side, Chrno quickly informed him of his sudden receiving of a call for help. The curtain of bright light flared again and this time, the ruler of the lower realm caught a glimpse of a huge glowing ball of golden fire passing before it.

" Hikari?" he thought as his incredulous eyes drank in the distant sight. " Going uninvited to my brother's realm in the midst of a great battle? Now THAT, I definitely must see!" Whirling about, he ordered Chrno to gather his troops.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Two blank eyed demons, their snarling faces streaked with blood and dirt, fell from low in the sky to tumble untidily onto an uncaring ground. The only survivors of a rash charge at the rampaging 'Blood', the pair lay panting in a tangled heap as agony seared its way through their shattered limbs.

Voicing a pitiful cry, one of them slowly dragged itself upright to cut loose with a great wail of anguish as it realized its left wing had almost competently been burned away; never to let him fly again.

In a slightly better condition than his companion, the other hissed through bared teeth as he examined his cracked, blistered arms. Blood poured in a non stop stream from the broken stump of a horn as his heaving lungs threatened to shut down. Dizzy and weak, he suddenly became aware of a strange anomaly occurring no more than a scant one hundred yards away. Abandoning his comrade as the now whimpering creature slowly slipped into the cold arms of death, the remaining Dark Hunter crawled forward; his blank eyes going huge and round at the sight of the invaders before him.

A silver haired Hikari, a young demon and a great stag whose mighty antlers glowed with blue fire stood in the shadows of a bronze dragon's wings as they quickly took in their surroundings.

Clearly unaware of the Hunter's presence, they turned their backs; instantly bringing a sly grin to the blank eyed demon's face.

" I'm going to die from my wounds.." he thought while fighting down his pain to stealthily creep forward. "...so I may as well die... fighting! "

Extending his claws, he hurled himself straight at an unsuspecting imp. But mere seconds before he could strike, the huge stag whipped about; instantly catching the charging Hunter in his antlers. Freezing to a statue, it uttered a single, horrific shriek before quickly imploding into a cloud of ashes.

Ignoring the wide eyed stares of the other's, Sky Fire spoke directly to Ryoma. " Is your Mongoose close by?"

Grim faced, he nodded an affirmation and together, the little band of rescuers hurried toward a nearby fortress.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

" My brother is certainly getting the worst of it." Concealed in the deep shadows of a rocky outcrop atop a high hill untouched by the fighting, Aidon calmly spoke to Chrno as the raven-haired demon prepared to leave the small force of warriors. " Go. Find your dragon friend and report back to me."

Giving his king a quick bow he glided away on wide leather wings, his target; a brooding castle of black stone perched upon the rim of a nearby mountain top.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Like wind borne ash, Chrno sailed high over the battle field. Concealing himself in thick clouds of smoke framed by an eerily glowing red sky, he crossed the choking aerial plain undetected. Folding his wings, the hornless demon fell into a steep dive; dropping unseen past many guards perched at varies points about Aion's castle as they fearfully watched the distant battle.

Gaining access to the lower levels, Chrno swiftly past through a twisting maze of dark tunnels before sending out a mental call that was quickly answered.

Something large moved in the darkness, then a large red head on the end of a long scaly neck emerged from the gloom; reddish-brown eyes lighting up as the heavy draconian jaws curved into a smile.

" Prince Chrno..." chirped Ryuzaki while carefully butting the grinning demon with the end of her muzzle. " ...it's good to see you!"

" And you yhleahd venac!" he answered while giving the top of her nose a quick rub. " But we have no time for pleasantries old friend." Turning, he indicated the way to freedom. " Come, this way. We can..."

" STOP RIGHT THERE DARK HUNTER!"

The booming voice suddenly thundering out of the inky black to their left, almost caused the group of former prisoners to jump out of their hides. Smug expression swiftly replacing her grin, Ryuzaki lifted her head to answer the speaker. " Didn't Jinnai ever tell you it's rude to shout?"

There was a heavy pause of stunned silence, then Atobe's voice dripping with acid superiority floated out of a nearby tunnel.

" It seems to me that Ore Sama has soiled his wings in this stinking realm for nothing." Stepping into the open, the glaring Hikari fixed the little group of fugitives with a haughty gaze. " So is this a private party, or may anyone join in?"

Ignoring the obviously 'annoyed-at-missing-out-on-a-heroic-rescue' angel man, Ryuzukai briefly touched the tips of her curved wings to those of the giant bronze all but filling the space he stood in. " And you should watch just who you're calling a "Dark Hunter." she admonished her old friend while indicating her demonic companion with the tip of her tail.

Seeing the Thleerum clearly for the first time, Kabaji had the grace to look embarrassed as he realized his mistake.

_' I'm sorry..' _ he told demon lord while arching his neck in a gesture of respect. '..._prince Chrno.'_

_' Natural mistake, given the darkness and the circumstances.' _ the hornless demon quietly replied as Ryoma abruptly pushed his way past a stern faced Hyotei captain.

Voicing a joyful cry at the sight of him, Momo' in his true spirit beast form leapt forward to stand on his hind legs before sweeping his life mate into a crushing embrace. Drawing back, he stared at the golden eyed dragon imp as if seeing him for the first time. Deep purple orbs filling with love, his bristle haired brow knotted with sudden pain.

" I never thought I'd see you again." he murmured, his voice choking from intense emotion as he wrapped short forelegs around Ryoma's shoulders for a second fierce hug. " I thought..." his long Mongoose body shaking, Momoshiro wasn't ashamed of the tears that started to fall.

" Nya! Get a room!" laughed Eiji with false bravado as the pair lost themselves in each others embrace.

Urgently clearing his throat, Atobe firmly reminded the reunited lovers of their current predicament. " As much as I hate to interrupt this tender moment..."

" We must leave right away." cut in a new voice and turning to stare at the speaker, Momo's jaw unhinged in surprise.

" Who's the reindeer?" he whispered to Ryoma as Sky fire appeared out of the shadows to study Chrno with great interest.

Taking one of his life mate's paws in his hand, the young Demi-Dragon gave the snake slayer a roguish grin. " I'll explain later."

A deep, terrifying rumble echoed up from the bowls of the ground beneath their feet, effectively cutting off further conversation. As one, the group began to hurry in Chrno's wake as the demon lead the way out. The soil beneath them suddenly dropped several feet then heaved up again, momentarily knocking the fleeing Mythics off their feet. Scrambling upright once more, a wild eyed Eiji loudly demanded to know what was going on.

" That, young Cat Lord, is your friend." Sky Fire calmly informed him as a draft of fresh air from outside drifted into the running group's nostrils.

" Nya?" laying his ears back, the red head cocked his head to gaze curiously at the old stag. " Friend? I don't it..."

" He means that blue eyed devil you call "Fuji." grumbled Atobe from his place beside Sky Fire's left flank.

A collective gasp rang out as many eyes stared at the Hyotei prima donna in a mixture of horror and shear disbelief.

" Fuji? You mean our Fuji?" asked Takashi in dismay. " Fuji Syusuke? No way! I mean, I know he is strong but..."

" You will just have to trust me." answered the stag as he wholly settled his gaze on the young dragon for the first time. " The sole cause behind the quakes is..." suddenly noticing Takashi's burden, Sky Fire's placid eyes blazed like twin comets. "Kagayakuyuki!" The name was out of his mouth before he had even realized he had spoken. Black nostrils flaring, he gave a fierce snort while tossing his proud head to avoid an abrupt rush of many questioning stares.

For several long minutes, a thick fog of unspoken words hung in the air; mixing with the heavy cloud of tight lipped silence as the fugitives concentrated entirely on running.

Before long, the group had burst free of the castle's confines to rapidly gallop over the smoking remains of rough, stony ground. Temporally pushing aside any thoughts of rejoicing, the group raced away with the full knowledge that the real danger lay just beyond the hilly horizon; in a nightmare landscape bathed in a malignant glow of blue-white light pushing against vast splinters of dark lightening spread out like war banners, across a brooding crimson sky.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

To be continued...

Sorry readers, but as the fight scene is going to be rather long, I thought here would be a good place to stop for now.

Tomorrow's an illusion, and yesterday's a dream, today is absolution... Coming to grips with the massive destruction he has caused, Fuji cannot help but wonder who the true monster is as he finds himself locked in mortal combat with a terrifying opponent who's power matches his own...

" On The Edge Of Eternity"... the next pattern of " Blood And Shadows, A Mosaic Of Darkness."... coming soon!


	57. Blood And Shadows 15

Here it is! Fuji and Aion's big show down! Hope you enjoy!

Relinquished: Often, it takes the wisdom of a reader to point out what a writer can some times be blind to. Then, it takes a wise writer to act on good advice and humbly thank that reader. This chapter, I have worked hard to correct those mistakes and it is with deep gratitude that I'm attempting to knock myself out of some old bad habits. With positive reader guidance, I hope I can still present a quality story for all to enjoy. Once more, I thank you.

Analine: Wait no longer, the battle is here! I always could see Kabaji saying something like that...

Kagome Girl 21: Yes, it's a tough job being a 'Blood's' guardian.. but SOMEBODY had to it!... smirk

Alaena Flame Dragonstar: Only Chrno and Aion lost their horns. AIDON still has very fine horns.

Amy: Hey! I was able to get Chrno and Aidon in for you!

Loanshark: You can let go now, the cliffie has ended! Well...sort of...

Ruji: I felt it was about time Kaidoh stole the show...

-.-.-.-.-.

Disclaimer: Fan fair of trumpets: Hear ye, hear ye, ye olde Prince Of Tennis belongs not to Tora Macaw, but some other guy whom all must admire!

-.-.-.-.-

Blood And Shadows; A Mosaic Of Darkness"

Pattern 13

" On The Edge Of Eternity"

Story: Tora Macaw.

-.-.-.-.-

The man stood; motionless, silent, threatening. Tense arms hung at his sides, his back muscles ridged as his clawed hands slowly closed into tight fists. Long white hair swayed in a chilly breeze, a lazy wind that seemed to drill through rather than pass by his body as he glared at his adversary through feral eyes.

Suppressing an urge to shudder, Aion bared a row of razor sharp fangs and holding stiff wings out at his side, he suddenly hurled himself at the brazen human blocking his way.

Purple orbs blazing with hell fire, the demon lord of the under dark charged his enemy head on; his feet only just off the ground as he rushed his prey, sharp claws extended to grab.

Moving on the balls of his feet, Fuji nimbly side stepped the low flying demon; blue flame flaring within his slivery-blue eyes as sapphire fire kindled to life within his left palm.

Performing an unexpected tight turn, Aion leapt at the youth a second time. A shaft of dark lightening spat from his open hands, striking the 'Blood' high in the chest; the resulting blast knocking him back several feet.

His dragging feet dug twin furrows in the dry soil, yet the Tensai of Seigaku remained upright; Aion's attack shattering into glittering fragments as he glared menacingly. Lips curving into a sly smile, Fuji spoke with his mind. '_Is that the best you can do?'_

Outraged by the taunt and fuelled by the fires of failure to bring the 'Blood' down, Aion voiced a savage snarl as he prepared a different strategy.

Bracing his feet just over shoulder width apart, he stood firmly anchored; his right palm held out, his left fist clenched beside his chest, his wings standing out from his shoulders while his long skeletal head tail curved before his knees, its bony end slowly stirring the air.

A scattering of crimson stars appeared out of thin air before him. Swiftly increasing in numbers, the glowing fragments bunched into a tight cluster to be drawn into the open hand. Pale flesh pulsing with an eerie light, the hornless demon slightly lowered his head.

Glaring through a curtain of sweaty bangs, Aion's drawn breath hissed through a ridged barrier of teeth then voicing a savage battle cry, he sent forth his new energy wave in fearsome blaze of spitting fiery death aimed straight at his adversary's head.

Cerulean orbs narrowing into evil slits, Fuji lifted his own hands; his legs bracing for impact as he met Aion's assault full on. For a few seconds his ridged arms held the crackling fire ball at bay.

Suddenly exploding with a dull crump, the shock wave sent at startled 'Blood' flying backwards to brutally slam against a near by cliff face. Sliding painfully to the ground, he was only just aware of the Hunter King's triumphant shout of mocking laughter ringing in his ears. Enraged by the thought of the demon emerging victorious from their battle, Fuji summoned up a new surge of energy; forcing every protesting muscle and sinew to push a heavy shower of fallen rock off his back then heave his sluggish body upright.

Waiting for the thick curtain of dust before him to clear, the honey-haired youth rested his weight on one knee; his face cracking into a sadistic grin as a fresh reserve of strength thrummed throughout him.

Seeing yet another blue-white orb lightening form up in the 'Blood's' upraised left palm, a sharp thrill of fear lanced down Aion's spine as he wondered just what in his realm it was going to take to stop the powerful youth in his tracks once and for all. Head jerking back as ice water raced through his veins, the ruler of Jigoku stared at Fuji as though seeing him for the first time; cold sweat beading on his forehead while his tortured breath rasped in and out.

Fists clenching, a look of determination swiftly replaced his fleeting look of horror as Aion lowered his wings; his tail lashing like that of an angry cat, his fierce purple eyes blazing with intense hatred as he considered his next move.

Without warning, a massive upsurge of energy charged towards him; engulfing him in a rolling, thundering wave of power that almost tore his breath out of his throat with its cruel intensity. Startled eyes snapping wide, the demon lord stiffly retreated a step; one arm held defensively across his body. A loud gasp then broke from him, his shell shocked mind absorbing the startling revelation that what should have been a weakened near human now standing proudly before him; was actually _growing stronger._

" No!" he hissed, his heart pounding in his chest while his limbs quivered from slowly increasing fatigue. " It can't be... it's impossible!"

A thin line of blue flame sparked over the crown of Fuji's head. Flaring outwards, it quickly thickened into a glowing halo of misty fire that raced along the Tensai's outline; swiftly transforming the young human into a slender cloud of blazing inferno as dancing tentacles of light writhed about him. Flinging both arms out, he sent a wall of searing heat directly at the stunned ruler.

Aqua light shot out in all directions on impact, instantly burying Aion in a thunderous roar of untamed energy. A huge cloud of dust billowed into the air as a heavy scattering of thick soil and powered rocks rained down, temporarily showering the battle field in a choking wall of dirt.

Narrow eyes probing the carnage, Fuji hissed through his teeth as he realized Aion had somehow escaped the blast. A quick shadow moved at his feet. Glancing up, he snarled at the sight of the white-haired demon hanging unscathed in the air above him.

'_Most impressive, to dodge my attack'_

Replying to the 'Blood's' silent taunt with a howl of fury, Aion swooped; his bat like wings cutting the air with a loud whoosh as cruel talons swiped at Fuji's unprotected head. Yet the savage claws drew no greater reaction from the Tensai than a passing tennis ball; less, for at least a tennis ball is swung at by a racket.

Infuriated at his enemy's apparent lack of concern, Aion soared upwards then reached deep inside of himself; digging into a little used store of power that gave him control over the elements.

Dark, ominous storm clouds instantly gathered over head. Thunder growled its low message of fury, then jagged stripes of white lightening boomed in a frightening display of raw power; starkly illuminating the war zone to bring every rock, every grain of sand into sharp ghostly focus. Zig zagging low overhead, the bright tendrils writhed like snakes; racing across the ground to then regroup into a single pulsing cluster of splinters that exploded with unstoppable might right before the motionless Tensai's feet.

Unmoved by the devastating display, Fuji merely continued to glare as a strong wind howled about him.

Having expelled a huge amount of energy, Aion quickly returned to the ground; his storm vanishing as suddenly as it had appeared.

Snarling, Fuji dropped into a semi crouch to await the Dark Hunter's next attack.

Tilting his body forward, Aion suddenly grinned at his defiant prey. "Why throw your life away?" Staring Fuji right in the eye, his bony head tail whipped about as acid saliva dripped from his fangs. "you're too powerful to be killed." Little holes hissed into existence in the crumbling soil as the ruler of Jigoku slowly extended a hand. "Swear your loyalty to me, and I promise I'll make you a general in command of as many Hunters as you wish!"

Showing his own pair of fangs, Fuji's only answer was to summon a new ball of flickering blue flame then hurl it unhesitatingly at the cruel Lyrium leader.

Springing backwards, Aion momentarily took refuge in the air before lightly touching down on the edge of a rocky outcrop jutting from a cliff face a good twenty meters above Fuji's head. Dropping into a crouch, he leaned his weight on his hands; resembling a hunting cat about to spring as feral purple orbs locked onto to angry ones of cerulean blue.

Although his face remained impassive, Fuji mentally rubbed his hands together as he awaited the demon's new move. "That's it.." he thought as he quietly boosted his telekinetic powers to their full potential. "Fly at me Aion, rush me now and I'll crush you!"

'_Listen to yourself.' _ a little voice spoke in the back of his mind as he watched Aion shift his weight. '_Crush you...huh! You sound like that fool from Fudomine! Take a look around Sysuke, take a good, hard, long look. You've crushed many this day, taken many lives! You are no better than that monster perched above.'_

_'Shut up!' _ snarled Fuji, his mind slowly becoming a seething maelstrom of despair as his wide eyes drank in the sight of the destruction he had caused. '_It wasn't just me, it was HIM too! I fought to stay alive and I intend to keep staying alive!'_

Suddenly noticing a fleeting look of uncertainly cross the 'Blood's' face, Aion's wings snapped out; carrying the demon high into the air where he repeatedly sent a barrage of fire balls streaming down in a fiery blaze of doom.

Battering the attack aside, Fuji raised clenched fists to Aion; his gleaming teeth bared as a final huge ball of fire thundered towards him.

Hitting the ground in a devastating explosion of dark flame, the attack erupted into a blazing wildfire; catching Fuji squarely in its whirling center as the resulting shock wave shook the under dark to its very core.

The ground beneath the 'Blood's' feet dropped several feet, then heaved up again as he pushed against the fire storm with iron clad energy walls, allowing him to stalk unharmed from the inferno and gaze up at a shocked Aion with murderous eyes.

'_Coward..' _ his mind spat mockingly. '_...are you so afraid of me that you must keep fleeing into the sky?'_

_'I fear NOTHING!'_ Aion roared back as fresh anger swelled in his heart.

'_Then come down here and face me coward!' _ taunted Fuji with a toothy grin. '_Prove to me how truly brave you really are.'_

Nostrils flaring as the final insult rang quietly within his mind, Aion folded his wings to drop into a steep dive. Charging straight at Fuji, he summoned his dark sword to his right hand. Voicing a savage battle cry, he bought it crashing down on the youth's head.

However, the Tensai was ready for him and as the weapon slammed against a glowing blue barrier of pure energy in a spectacular shower of sparks, the two warriors glared at each at point blank range through a hissing, spitting, burning fountain of death.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lightening and fire lit up the brooding skies in a spectacular light show, that would have at any other time entranced the assorted creatures hurrying toward it. But knowing the display was the result of a terrifying battle, the Mythics from team Seigaku (in the company of two Hyotei players and one unearthly stag) found a new spurt of energy to push them faster as they moved.

Drawing closer, the group could make out the form of Aion silhouetted against the blood red and orange sky as air borne sparks drifted about him, his long white hair streaming in a howling wind coming up from below.

Skidding to a brief halt, the panting group watched in horrified fascination as the ruler of Jigoku repeatedly hurled fire balls towards the ground, before being forced to shield their eyes against a gigantic blast that threatened to tear the realm apart.

Fiery tendrils leapt skyward while the ground beneath assorted Mythic bodies vibrated, forming yawning cracks of splintered soil.

Splitting the air asunder with a savage cry, the coat wearing demon suddenly dropped into a steep dive to vanish from view behind a high rocky ridge of jagged terrain.

Stepping carefully around the treacherous gaps in the ground, Oishi pricked up his ears; his right fore paw snapping into a point as his glowing green eyes stared straight ahead. " Fuji is beyond this ridge... I can smell his scent."

"So can I." remarked Takashi as he reared onto his hind legs. "I can't see though. Maybe if I fly.."

'_Want to bring the whole place around our ears?'_ mind snapped Kabaji irritably. '_NEVER fly where there are Dark Hunters yolk crawler, it attracts their attention.'_

"He's right." stated Inui in a matter of fact tone. "The only reason we've come so far is because we've stayed down here under the cover of the dust clouds."

"Not to mention Ore Sama's powerful shields." added Atobe smugly

Nodding his agreement, Chrno's blazing crimson orbs lingered on the place where Aion had been before turning his serious gaze onto the little group. "My Lord Aidon awaits us beyond those hills." he said while waving a clawed hand towards a distant range of domed undulations. "We must reach him soon if we wish to escape from this realm with our lives."

"Not without Fuji." answered Oishi firmly.

"We don't really need Aidon's help." Atobe all but purred while giving the hornless warrior a sly glance. "Ore Sama can get us out of here any time.. na Kabaji?"

"USU" rumbled the great bronze as he stood tall on strong hind legs. Stretching his neck, he towered over his companions like a walking four storey building. '_I can see over the ridge... I can see the 'Blood.' He appears to be giving Aion a good flight for his scales.'_

_'Demons don't have scales dolt.'_ Replied Atobe dryly before holding up wings and hands to address the band of fugitives. "Question is, does the 'Blood' need saving? Judging from the energy readings I'm feeling, he seems to be holding his own."

'_And quite well too.'_ Commented Kabaji with great interest. '_Ouch...' _ he added, one eye closing as shoulders hunched in an over exaggerated wince. '..._ that one's gotta hurt..'_

"Well I've had enough of standing here nya!" growled Eiji as he started to run towards the battle field. "We have to help our friend!"

Pausing only long enough to exchange troubled glances, the rest of the group hurried in the Cat Lord and Moon Dog's wake.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Leaping backwards to avoid a discharge of thunderous flame, Aion danced nimbly out of Fuji's way. But then, in deep crack in the dry ground unexpectedly caught an ankle; giving the smirking 'Blood' a prime shot at the stumbling demon.

A well aimed energy blast took the Lyrium ruler square in the chest, the brutal impact flinging him backwards through the air. Arms and legs flailing, Aion tried to catch himself with his wings. However, as though he had slammed into a glass wall, he suddenly shuddered to an abrupt halt.

Frightened eyes straining from their sockets, Aion coughed, sputtered and struggled to draw breath as shaking hands rose to claw desperately at his throat.

Dangerous eyes sliding closed, Fuji cocked his head a little to one side; a serene smile coating his features as he slowly started to crush the life out of his victim. '_I have you now Hunter.'_ Brilliant cerulean orbs flashed open, a look of pure loathing replacing his contented expression as he steadily increased his invisible killer grip. '_How does it feel to die?'_

_'How does it feel to kill?'_ whispered the hateful voice in his mind. '_You are becoming the very thing you despise! Does it feel good Syusuke, to crush your enemy and hear the lamentations of his followers? Will it feel good to kill him, then face your friends, your lover, with his blood staining your hands, knowing you are no better than him? Syusuke, your team mates wont thank you for ridding them of a monster... they will be calling YOU the monster and shying away out of fear for WHAT.. YOU'VE.. DONE!'_

"NO!" shouted a distressed Fuji as the cruel mind voice taunted him. "NO!... My friends would never turn on me!"

'_Are you sure?' _ mocked the voice nastily '_Of all the Mythic Brotherhood, YOU are the most different, the most POWERFUL! You have KILLED this day Syusuke, and murderous 'Blood's' have always been the subjects consternation and scorn! Can you return to your friends Syusuke, knowing you are a cold blooded killer?'_

Fear and doubt raced through Fuji's mind at the terrible thought of his friends turning against him. A horrible vision reared up to hang before his staring eyes; a vision of his beloved Tezuka glaring down at him in distaste and mistrust before forever turning his back on the pleading youth. Shaking his head, the 'Blood' tried desperately to clear it as his heart sobbed with fierce denial. " I'm NOT a murderer!"

Sensing the youth's anguish as the crushing grip on his throat suddenly slackened, Aion summoned up new reserves of energy as he fought to escape.

Lightening bolts crackled in the air behind him, then seared fiery trails in the ground as they formed a blazing ring of raw power around the heart sick teenager now grappling with his conscience.

Distracted by Aion's powers and hampered by the ruthless mocking of his own churning mind, Fuji loosened his grip just enough for the Hunter ruler to burst out of his hold in a great flash of dark light.

Taking advantage of his adversary's obvious confusion, Aion's face cracked into an evil grin as held his hands just below his mouth. His body glowing with the crimson mist of stolen life force, the hornless demon suddenly unleashed a raging torrent of dragon fire upon the screaming youth.

Head thrown back, his tightly clenched fists stiffly held either side of his chest, a desolate Fuji screamed his anguish as conflicting emotions raged unchecked throughout him. A great ball of blue-white energy sprang up out of nowhere, protecting him from certain death as Aion's fire slammed against it.

As if waking up from a nightmare, Fuji suddenly became aware of the flames beating against his shield. Slowly lifting his head, he glared through the fire storm; yet it wasn't Aion he saw outlined against the inferno.

A vision of Takashi shimmered into existence, the fire light reflecting off gleaming crimson scales as the young red dragon reared up; wings outstretched, to display his powerful breath weapon. '_Takashi!' _the 'Blood's' heart and mind screamed as he extended an imploring hand to his now dead friend. Snapping out of his sorrow, Fuji glared up at Aion, a single word spitting from his lips like a curse; "YOU!"

Seething maelstrom of terror and self doubt suddenly vanishing from his heart and mind, Fuji knew at once what he had to do. "I may not survive.." he told himself grimly as he gathered his powers once more, "...but I'll rid the world of this soulless creature so the Brotherhood may live without fear."

-.-.- .- -.-.-

Cresting the top of a steep hill, a small group of mythic beings gazed down on a scene of utter destruction. The broken ground was crisscrossed by a twisted maze of deep cracks, surrounded on all sides by evidence of violent land slides. Shattered piles of stone lay in scattered heaps, grey smoke curled up from burning holes in the crumbling cliff faces and right in the center of the chaos, a pair fighters whirled in a rapid dance of death.

Unaware of their horrified audience, Aion charged the snarling 'Blood', his dark energy sword upraised in attack. The savage swing cut left, then right, but perfectly balanced on the balls of his feet, Fuji nimbly side stepped the rushing blade.

Another left swing was followed by a furious down chop, then a right side sweep designed to remove the fast moving teenager's head. However, Fuji easily spun out of the blade's way; his fierce blue eyes never leaving Aion's face as the hornless demon pressed his attack on the weaponless youth.

Nimbly jinking aside to avoid a second down cut, Fuji bent his upper body back; narrowly escaping Aion's following uppercut as the enraged demon roared at him.

The point sizzling blade passing within centimetres of the youth's vulnerable throat, the lyrium ruler snarled his frustration; his blade held stiffly at arms length, his chest heaving as his rasping breath cut through the tense atmosphere and his feral eyes blazed through a curtain of sweaty white hair.

Stalking his victim, he was suddenly shocked by Fuji's menacing smile as the honey-haired youth unexpectedly held up his hands as though surrendering.

"So human." Aion sneered as he slowly swung his weapon forward. "You have come to your sences at last?"

"Yes." came the very quiet reply

An evil grin curved the demon ruler's lips. "Then do you swear loyalty to me.. or do I kill you where you stand.?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Behind and a good ten meters above the battle ground, an unseen audience watched the drama unfold with anxious eyes.

"What is he doing nya?" asked a fearful Eiji, a clawed fist held just before his upper lip.

"They seem to be...talking." replied Oishi, his large triangular eyes laid flat against his skull as his top lip rippled up to expose sharp, heavy fangs.

"Don't you feel it?" asked Inui while wishing for the umpteenth time that day he had his data file. Slender forked tongue licking the air, the Seigaku Basilisk moved his body nervously; his great black and gold coils making a harsh rasping sound as he spoke. "Fuji is concentrating his powers. I'm surprised Aion hasn't noticed..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caught up in his triumphant feelings of superiority, Aion was indeed failing to notice a very subtle gathering of powers while smirking happily at his tired prey. "So what's it to be 'Blood'? A life time as my servant, or a quick ending here and now? I can't promise it will be painless as I take your life force first..."

"My life?" cut in Fuji, his smooth voice low and dangerous; tinged with a menacing edge that swiftly wiped the satisfied look from his listener's face. "I think..._not."_

A low flame suddenly appeared out of thin air to lick at Aion's boot shod ankles, briefly distracting the demon so he glanced down in surprise at the flickering fire. Without warning, it unexpectedly flared; racing up the shocked ruler's legs to rabidly engulf him in a roaring column of blue-white combustion.

Voicing a startled cry of fear and pain, Aion tried to run; only to find to his horror his feet were firmly trapped in place. Desperately wrenching himself sideways, the hornless Hunter fought in vain to move his legs as his large wings frantically beat against the flames.

Intense heat clawed at his flesh with hungry talons, as each tortured breath of blazing agony seared his lungs. White leather coat burning away, the inferno licked at him with a thousand fiery tongues; his screams of suffering rising on the hot updrafts as his hands rose to clutch reflexively at smoldering hair.

Wreathed in flame, his head tail lashed wildly; sending a glittering trail of sparks flying in every direction as he continued to throw himself about in a hopeless escape bid. Face contorting into a mask of anguish, he roared for help as useless leathery sails flapped in a blazing curtain of doom.

Finally dropping to one knee, he held himself upright by bracing his weight on his left hand. Hungrily licking his blistering skin, the ground fire swiftly travelled up his arm; arching over his back to boost the already raging inferno.

Desperately pushing himself back onto his feet, Aion voiced one last frantic cry for help; then very slowly, he started to curl in on himself; his legs folding beneath him as his burnt wings sagged and skeletal head tail fell limp.

Despite the blistering heat, Aion felt the first icy tendrils of death reaching out to ensnare him. But just as his body started to welcome the painless relief of oblivion, the roaring fire suddenly shrank down to a mere whisper before fading out altogether.

An unexpected coolness wrapped him in its blessed shroud and kneeling helplessly before his former captive, Aion stared incredulously at unburned, perfect flesh and intact clothing. A shadow fell across him and slowly lifting his head, he stayed on his knees as he gazed deep into a pair of glittering cerulean orbs.

"I could kill you." Fuji quietly informed him while holding a large ball of glowing energy on the tip of an upraised finger. "But if I did, then I'd be no better than you." Dispelling the orb, the 'Blood' let his hands hang at his sides. "I've beaten you, and you know it." Lifting his right hand, he then stabbed a finger at a shaken Aion while speaking in firm, ringing tones of absolute finality. "Do you hear me Dark Hunter? I've _beaten_ you!"

Deliberately turning his back on the wilting ruler, he strode away. After putting a good distance between himself and the Dark Hunters now swooping in to aid their stricken lord, Fuji turned his ever smiling face towards a broken line of rocks crowning the top of a near by hill. "Everyone..." he called cheerfully while flipping his startled observers a jaunty wave. "...I think it's time we all went home."

--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

From his own hidden vantage point, Aidon shook his head; a low chuckle of amusement tinged with admiration and deep respect drifting from his lips as he watched a jubilant reunion take place below. "Illusion.. that's all that last attack was... just..an illusion."

Welcoming his second in command back to his side, he turned to watch as his exhausted twin brother was carefully borne away. Long silvery white hair tossing in the breeze, it sent loose tendrils floating against his jagged horns as Aidon silently congratulated Fuji on his victory. "As do the Hikari watch over you, so too shall my warriors." he promised before signaling the groups departure.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Evening came to the mortal realm in a magnificent blaze of stormy colours. In the western sky, the sun sank in a bed of flat grey clouds; the tops high lighted by thin ribbons of gold and silver as the surrounding heavens glowed in different shades of deep purple, fiery orange and banners of rich scarlet.

To east, great fluffy piles of cumulous clouds reared up like aerial mountains; their grey and white tones shaded to an incredible pastel pink by the last of the reflected rays.

To a honey-haired youth sitting atop the roof of his house, the dazzling display reminded him of coloured lights shining through limestone cave formations while smiling serenely at mother nature at her best.

The mobile phone laying on the tiles beside him shrilled its strident message for attention and breathing a deep, happy sigh, he gladly answered its urgent summons.

"Saa.. Tezuka." he purred seductively the moment he heard his distant lover's mildly anxious tones.

"Fuji..ermm.. arh.. I was wondering.. are you..and the others alright? I just had this odd feeling..."

Chuckling merrily over his normally stoic and self assured captain's unusal lack of self control, the whole story over what had happened to him and his friends almost bubbled out of him. But not wanting to stress his lover after everyone's agreement to keep the incident under wraps, Fuji laid back; one arm folding behind his head as he watched a flock of white pigeons soar past.

"Inui's latest juice gave us...shall we say..an _interesting _time today..."

Neatly avoiding all of Tezuka's questions regarding whatever ill effects the drink may of had, Fuji spoke of tennis and team spirit; not mentioning even once how overjoyed he was to find Takashi still alive or that he was extremely grateful his bond with his friends was still as strong as ever.

"They don't see me as a monster." he serenely told the first of the twinkling stars after finishing his talk with Tezuka. "Ah my dear friends, I've been fortunate today.. very fortunate indeed."

---.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Epilogue

Safely hidden within Kabaji's private quarters in the east wing of Atobe's vast mansion, a groaning Hikari writhed painfully as a sliver haired angel man held glowing hands over Yuki's prone body. Aided by the mystical healing powers of a young kirin, the upper realm dweller fought to stifle his cries as torn skin seamed together, internal bleeding stopped and broken bones repaired themselves.

The gruelling healing finally complete, Atobe sat back on his heels with a sigh. Passing a weary hand before his face, he then reached out to tenderly stroke a sleeping Jiroh's mane while gazing up at his audience of one with slightly glazed eyes. "Ore Sama and Jiroh have done all they can, the rest is now up to him."

Great antlers bobbing as the Sky Fire nodded sagely, the huge deer then turned his attention to a nearby window. "Your friend is preparing."

Joining the forest creature, Atobe's only answer was a grim stare directed outside.

Beyond the window, a large, high walled garden shone under the bright light of an almost full moon. Standing on the short grass, Kabaji the dragon reared onto his haunches. Fore legs extending out from the sides of his chest, the mighty beast turned his curving talons upward while stretching his neck and closing his eyes.

A soft chant then floated from him, drifting quietly about the garden before being swallowed up by the deep shadows and gentle sounds of chirping crickets. Unseen by anyone, a single tear swelled in the corner of his left eye to slide in a glittering trail down the side of his muzzel.

Elsewhere, another dragon played out a similar ritual; quietly praying to the moon and universe at large for strength, endurance and victory in his coming ordeal as silver scales glowed in the night.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

To Be Continued...

Coming soon!

A battle of wills, a fight for supremacy. Two dragons clash in "Fire And Ice."

Next pattern of "Blood And Shadows: A Mosaic Of Darkness."


	58. Blood And Shadows 16

Fight,fight, fight! After a steady build up, the long awaited clash of the nobles is here! However, I need to EXPLAIN something first. When I first started to write Mythic Brotherhood, I had originally intended for Kabaji and Lucious to fight over a dark sea with no moon. But in the course of story development, the action started to look better roughed out under a FULL moon with an audience of Wererats showing off their TRUE powers that ONLY rise under a full moon.

Therefore, I will need to go back and change the part where the original dialogue reads: "We will fight over the sea beneath the new moon." SO, sorry about the change guys, but I strongly feel the new element works better.

REVIEW REPLIES! Hope you all read above bit...

Kagome Girl 21: HUG! Happy to see you still like it!

Alaena Flame Dragonstar: Kabaji shall triumph...

Loanshark: New fight and .. GASP!...no evil cliffie! Mind you, it WAS tempting...

Relinquished: I kinda based Fuji's attitude to his powers on spider man "With great power comes great responsibility" and Fuji will NEVER let his strength go to his head!

Ruji: Tomoka is too blind to notice the REAL power behind Seigaku's throne.. grin

Amy: Great to hear from you as always!

Kat R. Fair: I'm very scary! (holds up both hands like claws and roars) Hope you enjoy this showdown too!

Yoshikochan: Fuji kicks butt alright and I'm keeping with Chrno Crusade anime for now. I do have a good plan for Aion's "ending" and as Tezuka is left out of the loop on screen, so too is he left out here..sort of.. for a little while...

Aloha: Genius? Heh.. I wouldn't go THAT far.. but thank you! I plan to keep writing this for a long time yet!

Analine: Fuji just isn't the killing type and thankfully, his mind is strong. Thank you for your great comments regarding the fight!

Firefly: I do try to up date once a week, but if I'm busy, then I post each fortnight.

DnKs Girls: MY FAVOURITE GANG ARE BACK! Dances.. So great to hear from you guys! Good luck with your exam!

-.-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimer: I asked my plushies if I owned Prince Of Tennis or Chrno Crusade. Tezuka said: No one owns me. Fuji said Tezuka was his. Chrno asked Aidon who just shrugged. Eiji's response was "Nya!" Oishi sighed. Takashi yelled "BURNING!" Ryoma glared, so Momo' carried him off to bed. My Naruto plushie said "well don't look at me" while chasing Sasuke plushie as Ichigo and Urahara laughed at them. Point of all this? I don't the anime or manga...Lets not go into detail over what the wall scrolls and assorted dragons had to say...

Blood And Shadows: A Mosaic Of Darkness.

Pattern 14 "Fire and Ice"

Story: Tora Macaw.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A soft knock quietly rang against a solid door of brown wood. At Atobe's call of "Enter." the barrier swung open to reveal the ever smiling face of one Fuji Syusuke; Tensai player of Seigaku and 'Blood'.

To a casual observer, the slender youth seemed as delicate as a flower; a beautiful rose quietly blooming in a sunlit garden of tranquilly while calmly going about the day today business of every day life.

But for Keigo Atobe; captain of team Hyotei and in disguise Hikari, that serene blossom filling the doorway had suddenly sprouted some very dangerous thorns and carefully watching him through narrow eyes as the honey-haired youth silently crossed the room to kneel beside his stricken guardian, it seemed totally incredible to him that such awesome strength could be so neatly concealed within such a petite, almost feminine frame.

Seeing the blue-eyed teenager tenderly take one of Yuki's lax hands in his own then gaze upon his pale face in open concern, Atobe felt his sudden rush of unreasonable tension melt. Wondering why on earth he had experienced a ridiculous feeling of anxiety in the presence of a human, the silver-haired angel man folded both arms and wings as he assumed his normal arrogant behaviour.

"He will take time to fully recover." he firmly informed his guest. "He may even have to return to the upper realm until the poison flooding his bloodstream completely wears off."

Shaking his head, Fuji sadly regarded his unconscious friend.

"Fuji." the voice addressing the Tensai was calm, strong and wise.

Looking up, he found himself staring into the liquid golden-brown eyes of a great red stag.

"Your hands 'Blood', they are glowing."

Gazing down at the soft light emanating from his open palms, Fuji smiled as a thought occurred to him. "I can draw off his pain."

"Have a care 'Blood'." answered Sky Fire quietly. "To do such a thing is dangerous. You too, could become filled with the taint that plagues him."

His thoughts turning to Tezuka, Fuji carefully laid his hands on Yuki's chest. "I've healed before." the honey-haired youth softly told the stag as a moist pair of quivering black nostrils framed by sharp brow tines hovered just inches away from his face. "I once helped Jiroh when he was unable to awaken, I took Ryoma's nightmares from him so he could rest easier and..." he paused to moment to gaze serenely upon a strong face framed by long golden hair as formerly pale skin resumed a healthier glow. "...I've even saved the life of the one I love."

Large eyes widened in surprise and in the split second that followed, Fuji could have sworn he was gazing into the round orbs of a startled young man.

But the moment passed in a heartbeat, then the animal was drawing back; it's proud head held high as dainty ears pricked forward. Lifting a cloven fore hoof, the great forest dweller seemed to lose himself in a state of deep contemplation. "So you are _the one."_ he told himself as Yuki's golden orbs flickered open.

Turning away from the tender sight of Fuji warmly greeting his guardian, Sky Fire returned his attention to the praying dragon beyond the room's large window. "Give the lord bronze your strength."

" Excuse me?" Slowly switching his gaze from Yuki to Sky fire, Fuji started to question. Blue orbs snapping open, the 'Blood's' shocked gasp cut the silence like a knife; for nothing but empty air now flowed in the space where the great stag had stood only seconds before.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Leaving an equally puzzled Atobe to trade quiet words with his golden haired brethren, Fuji stole into the garden to walk up to Kabaji with catlike grace.

Peering up at the motionless bronze, he was appalled to suddenly notice a light quiver running through the dragon's frame as a new tear slowly welled in the corner of one closed eye.

"Are you in pain?"

Acknowledging the soft inquiry with a low pitched grunt, Kabaji arched his neck to gaze steadily upon the quiet intruder and for few long minutes, neither one spoke as they met each others eyes.

The near silence of the night slowly deepened. A few thin veils of cloud drifted before the almost full moon while somewhere in the vast garden, a night bird called forlornly. The sudden high pitched cry of a rat or a hare caught by the swift lunge of a pouncing predator broke the somber atmosphere like a thunder clap and voicing a long sigh, the huge mythic lizard slowly slumped down to lay his body flat to the ground.

"I wish.. my king was here."

The pain filled words were spoken so faintly that Fuji wasn't even sure if he had heard or similarly imagined them, but real or not they invoked feelings of intense longing deep within his soul.

Filled with compassion, the Tensai of Seigaku carefully reached out to lay a faintly glowing hand atop the crown of the great dragon's head. Palm coming into contact with shaggy black hair, Fuji would have cried out over the anguish he could sense radiating from the bronze if he hadn't firmly clamped down on the flood of emotion unexpectedly threatening to overwhelm him.

A surge of desolation and loneliness wed to feelings of despair coupled to grim determination; all seemed to melt together in a huge seething pot of inhibition, as though the resting beast was actively seeking to restrain his aura of intense sorrow.

'_I've never asked this of anyone, not even Atobe.'_ Kabaji sent after a long silence. '_But if love can truly exist in a dragon's heart, then take all of mine to give to my king.'_

"You speak as if you are never coming back." murmured Fuji as a new emotion; ferocity, stirred within the dragon's blood.

'_I may not live, it's true.'_ replied the bronze while pushing himself to his feet. '_But because of you.. a mere human.. my king lives.'_ Lifting his wings, Kabaji rose onto his hind legs. '_I am going now.'_

Stepping back, Fuji threw his arms before his face; protecting his eyes as a huge cloud of loose grass and dry soil was whipped up by the first down sweep of powerful leather wings. Hair billowing back from his skull as displaced air blew with a loud whoosh followed by the dragon springing into the air, the 'Blood' could only watch mutely as the huge creature rapidly dwindled against the night sky.

Hearing a footstep behind him, the cerulean eyed youth questioned a sorrowing Hyotei captain. But turning his troubled grey orbs to the heavens, silence was the only answer Atobe could give.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The following morning dawned brightly with the promise of a fine day and early afternoon found the members of Seigaku busy at tennis. Having heard a few choice things about their new challengers from Rokkaku, the assortment of hidden mythics knuckled down to a gruelling session of hard training as Ryuzaki looked on.

Forcing his lingering thoughts of Kabaji from his mind, Fuji grimly smashed every single opponent before striding off to stand for a short time beside a data writing Inui.

"Recovered from the Azou?" the spiky-haired teen asked absentmindedly while casting a critical eye over a slightly shaking Eiji.

"Saa..." answered Fuji with an angelic grin. "...but it did _kidnap _our senses and _demon-strate _its powers while giving me quite a _blast."_

Choosing to ignore the 'Blood's' own brand of warped humour, the ancient Basilisk suppressed an urge to shudder as he turned to the topic of the up and coming match.

"Team Rokkaku..." he began while flipping some pages in his file. "...a strong team with an interesting mix of the Brother Hood. Their captain is Aoi Kentarou, Hikari of Times Arrow clan."

"I understand they have a Tengu." commented Fuji while drinking from his water bottle.

" Ryou, brother of Atsuji Kisarazu" confirmed Inui with a push at his glasses.

"A Tengu called "dragon" ... amusing." chuckled the 'Blood' with a grin

"Then there is the steam drake, Itsuki Marehiko.."

"Saa... I've heard of him." said Fuji with a slivery laugh. "A curious creature."

"Worse than a cat." remarked Ryuzaki who had strolled up to join the pair. "Fuji, I want you to pair with Momo' for awhile." Turning to Inui, she sent him off to partner Ryoma.

Glancing over at Takashi trading over the net blows with a sweating, panting Arai, her roving eyes suddenly settled on three familiar figures moving near the back fence.

As usual, Horio was complaining non-stop about how hard it was to keep up with the ball collections and how he wished some of his senpais would show some patience while tired arms strained against the ever increasing weight of the carry box. Pausing in his endless rant, he carefully eased his burden onto the ground then sighed dramatically while passing a trembling hand before his face.

"Hey first years! I need more balls!" yelled someone imperiously

"Horio! Pick up... NOW!" cried another blue clad normal player with an impatient gesture as his red haired partner grinned wickedly.

"Stop day dreaming!" called Arai in annoyance "And get to work, I can't concentrate on my game with all this shouting!"

"Demons often shout the loudest." declared Momo' as he suddenly appeared at the raven-haired youth's side. Draping a friendly arm about the mildly nervous teenager's shoulders, the Seigaku powerhouse quietly urged the non-regular to keep up his training and taking careful note of the hint of steel creeping into the Mongoose spirit's voice, Arai clamped his mouth shut to take some balls from a waiting Katsuo.

Immensely grateful for his senpai's timely rescue, Horio flashed his purple-eyed saviour a broad grin before once again heaving the heavy box into his arms.

Spying Kachiro out the corner of his left eye, the young Tanuki worked up a friendly greeting; only to stop and stare in amazement as his frazzled brain abruptly caught up with his vision.

Passing his fellow freshman at a rapid trot, the young male held two boxes within the circle of his arms. Normally such a thing wouldn't be out of the ordinary if the boxes were empty or small, but right under Horio's wondering gaze, the disguised mythic carried two _large_ and very _full_ crates of tennis balls as he hastened to answer demands for more or calls for a clean up.

"Why so surprised?"

Momo's voice speaking right in his ear startling the freshman, Horio quickly cast a nervous glance at a quietly waiting Fuji standing on the court's baseline before fixing his wide eyed gaze on the bristle-haired teenager beside him.

"Momo' senpai.." he started while running an agitated hand over the back of his head. "...you shouldn't keep Fuji senpai waiting."

"Or he may do...what?" asked a genuinely puzzled teenager. Seeing his young friend's tense expression, Momo' planted both hands on his hips as he suddenly burst into cheerful laughter. "Forget what you saw.." breaking off, he grinned broadly while indicating the ground beneath their feet. "Fuji.." now he reached out to playfully ruffle the smaller youth's sandy brown hair. "...is a team mate, a _friend._ I'm sure he'll be hurt if you start thinking he's dangerous or something."

Knowing the Mongoose spirit was right, Horio gave his listener a sheepish look then smiled as Katsuo carrying three well loaded boxes past within a meter of the peaceful Tensai.

"Ah, you're right Momo' senpai." Horio said while giving his senior a small bow. "Also.." the first year waved a hand toward the sky then flicked the limb toward the two Wererats talking quietly near the gate. "...I guess I had forgotten."

"A full moon tonight." nodded Momo' as he started walking back to his playing partner.

"Yes." thought the disguised Tanuki as his favorite senpai quickly resumed play with the honey-haired 'Blood'. "As the full moon rises, so too do a lycanthrope's powers."

A movement behind his friends catching his attention, Horio steadied his gaze to focus on the towering form now standing quietly beyond the tennis ground's high wire fence.

Dark of skin and eye, the watcher fixed his unblinking stare onto the pair of first years backs and as if in answer to a silent call, the two turned as one to speak to the Hyotei giant.

"Huh! What's he doing here?" growled Arai in disgust. "Come to spy no doubt." Brown orbs shining with a hint red, the demon's gaze swept the area. "I don't see the others though."

"Indeed odd to see him without Atobe." remarked Inui as he effortlessly returned Ryoma's forehand.

Without pausing his game, Fuji somehow managed to keep his eyes on the fast moving tennis ball while simultaneously keeping a close watch over the disguised bronze dragon now talking with the freshman.

From his place near Momo' and Fuji's battle ground, Horio couldn't help but feel a twinge of apprehension run down his spine as he watched the distant conversation.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

'_Then, I have both your clans full support?'_ At both Katsuo and Kachiro's immediate nod, the disguised bronze dragon grunted his approval. '_You have my thanks.'_

Turning away, Kabaji strolled at a steady pace towards the cities vibrant heart. Trying to put the coming evening out of his mind, the towering youth abandoned the idea of spending the day alone.

The back of his long, bronze coloured leather coat flapping behind him while bright sunlight shimmered against his silken tan shirt and dark brown trousers, Kabaji silently wandered the busy streets. Passing a small gift shop, he briefly paused to admire some miniature ships in bottles; carefully displayed on gleaming glass shelves in the front window.

Being the creature he was, the skill of the artisans behind the creations was not lost on the youth as he leaned forward to study the largest.

Made with a thin iron frame and covered with light brown timbers, she was a fine clipper; a fast,sleek sailing vessel of the nineteenth - twentieth centuries. All thirty sails were set, their stiff mini canvases bulging in a strong wind of suspended animation as each individual system of the running rigging strained against mast and yardarms. The clever hand of the ship's maker had obviously spent many hours carving tackles, buntlines and pulleys. Closer inspection showed a perfect reproduction of the reef points used to reduce the area of sail by rolling up the lower part with the proud masts boasting footholds tied across the shrouds so the sailors on the real thing could run aloft.

Ending his scrutiny by eyeing the tiny anchor and slender jib boom gracing the bow, Kabaji strolled across roads teeming with traffic to enter a small oasis of parkland in the middle of a vast desert of bustling humanity.

Several quiet groups of people were gathered about a few small tables. Approaching them, the tall youth could see some board games in progress.

A teenage boy with blond hair over his brow and dark hair covering the back of his head, calmly played GO against a short haired youth whose serious green eyes studied the lined board with great intensity. Taking a quick peek, Kabji was swift to notice the two toned boy's white stones were clearly beating the stoic teen's black.

Next table along, a pair of adolescent males indulged in a game of chess and intrigued by the pieces, the dark skinned Hyotei player stood a little to one side for a better look.

Made of silver and bronze, the chessmen had been crafted into the shapes of snarling dragons crouched upon smooth columns of stone. To the ancient mythic, the representatives of his brethren bought a twinge of sorrow to his heart as in his mind's eye the little pawns became squawking hatchlings. The rooks perched atop their castles became young adults while the knights baring breast plates of decorated amour morphed into warrior dragons preparing for battle. Proud bishops were older members of his kind and deep within his imagination, the king and queen of the set firmly reminded him of his own ruler and copper scaled sister.

Moving a well placed knight, the spiky haired blonde playing against his black haired friend suddenly took an unwary rook. Noticing for the first time how the silver side was beating down the bronze army, Kabaji sighed within as he turned away then slowly made for the distant river.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-. - .-

The bright sunlight of day, slowly gave way to the flamboyant colours of evening. A few storm clouds drifted in from the east, half covering the setting sun with their silent menace as the odd flash of quiet sheet lightening flared its quiet warning.

Hand pushed deep into pockets, Kabaji stood as though carved from stone; his somber eyes fixed on the distant aerial display as the river before his boot shod feet sparkled from the last rays of reflected sunlight.

If not for the reason of his being there, the ancient bronze in his human disguise would have enjoyed the natural splendor of the dusk sky. But as sorrow wed to apprehension weighed heavily on his mournful soul, his dark orbs held no admiration for the beauty of his surroundings as he waited patently for the arrival of his destiny.

Back of his long coat flaring out to billow in the first breath of the rising night wind, the towering youth suddenly found himself longing for the company of his proud Hikari guardian. However, he ruthlessly forced such whimsy from his mind as a flock of ducks bobbed past his waiting place. He himself had made the challenge and being strictly dragon business, no Hikari had any right to interfere; a fact that he knew his long time friend was painfully aware of.

It wasn't long before the golden day star vanished beneath a cloudy horizon, allowing a shroud of darkness to take command as the first of its night brothers appeared to twinkle in its place. Judging by a steady white glow starting on the unclouded western rim of the landscape, Kabaji knew the full moon would soon be rising.

Without warning, the flock of water birds in front of him let out a series of frightened quacks before taking to the sky in flurry of rabid wing beats, loose feathers and loud chorus of startled sounds.

Eying the discarded fragments of floating down, the Hyotei teenager's nostrils flared as he caught the smell of his own kind drifting on the breeze and body growing tense, he felt his fighting instincts rise as a great ghostly shadow shimmered into existence over him.

Drawing long, curved talons through the damp soil, the shaded reflection of Kabaji's true form rustled its great sails of bronze as it sensed its hated enemy's approach.

From out of nowhere a cold mist curled into existence, its chilly moist particles drifting down to ensnare the growling youth within its icy shroud.

Rearing onto strong hind legs, the phantom dragon lashed its long tail; a dire warning rumbling out of its throat as a light coating of powder snow was borne within the glacial fog, dusting Kabaji's human body with its malice as orange eyes glowed against a face of dark skin. Baring both a set of sword like fangs and blunt front teeth, the silent teenager glared fiercely at the ghostly form of a huge silver dragon now emerging from the freezing cloud of its own creation.

For a few long, tense moments, the human from Hyotei and white haired adult male overshadowed by giant snarling shadows locked eyes in a stare of challenge. Wings snapping out, the spectral creatures threatened each other with booming roars only their own kind could hear while cloud bound lightening now flashing overhead lit up their outlines; seeming to temporarily turn the great beasts into solid entity's as they maliciously stared at each others vulnerable throat scales.

Simultaneously, large wings of silver and bronze snapped into existence to stand stiffly outwards from the shoulders of both humans then in a split second of unspoken agreement, they both launched themselves skyward to wink from existence as flaring banners of electrical elements flashed a silent farewell.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Unmarred by landlocked clouds, a glorious full moon cast a wide path of shimmering sliver upon the rippling waters of the sea below.

Dorsal fins breaking the surface, a pod of dolphins briefly danced in its beam; glittering stars of reflected celestial orb sparkling on smooth wet hides as the playful creatures leapt up to catch the glowing round object inside long jaws split into happy smiles.

Standing upon an isolated shoreline far from human habitation, many pairs of gleaming red eyes watched the marine celebration with admiration as grainy white sand shifted between slender, long toes ending in short curved claws. Long hairless tails flowed from the base of hunched spines covered in brown or black fur to gently wave in time to the beautiful melody of dolphin song drifting on the light wind.

Raising glistening crimson orbs so they stared directly into the moon's vibrant heart, a slow transformation of the crowd began to occur. First, the red eyes misted over with a sliver sheen as dark fur rippled with the natural satellite's own unearthly glow. Pulsing with energy drawn from the night, the creatures grew until they were the size great danes and rearing up onto strong hind legs, the massed rats lined up on the ocean's doorstep joined hand-like front paws as they began to sing.

This was their night, their time, for only when the moon shone full and bright upon a weary world could the Lycanthropes enjoy the gift of their full powers.

Something enormous, suddenly appeared overhead to pass low over the gathering with a loud whoosh of displaced air. Looking up, the huge rats caught a quick glimpse of smooth sliver and bronze belly scales as two massive dragons flying wing tip to wing tip sailed over their stretch of dark beach to swiftly float over the quiet waters.

Squeeing in alarm as the huge mythic monsters swooped low over their playground, the dolphins fled; triangular fins slicing the top layer of their aquatic environment as they quickly sought out the black waters of a quieter area.

His fiery orange eyes watching the retreating pod, Kabaji was thankful the peaceful creatures had sensed his and his opponent's hostile intent, for they had come to the vast desert of ocean not to play; but to fight to the death. Be it herd, pack, pride or pod; such has always been the way of mature animals fighting for supremacy, and dragons; creatures ruled by natures instincts, were no different.

Manoeuvring around each other in a pre-fight display, the great beasts threatened with bared fangs coupled to short bursts of breath weapons as drawn out snarls or mighty roars reverberated throughout the stars.

Casting a scornful glance towards the many silver orbs glittering on the dark shore line, Lucious laughed nastily. "Rats? _Wererats?_ You have chosen to summon a worthless bunch of mindless _rodents_ to bare witness to your demise?" Sneering at the bronze dragon's doleful expression, the silver held his body in a vertical position, his wide wings sweeping forward as he disdainfully tossed his proud head. "So be it bronze." long white hair flowing back from his neck, the second shell of the nobles showed his teeth in a wicked grin. "Having a huge pack of oversized mice with us may not be such a bad idea. After all..." a great cloud of frost burst from his open jaws "...I only need a claw full to spread word of my victory and the rest of their pitiful carcasses will provide me with some small measure of nourishment _after_ I've finished with you!"

"NO!" the drawn out word echoed within his Kabaji's mind, screamed its way through his soul and flooded his despairing heart with the fires of grim determination. All the sorrow, all the anxiety and fear of loss were instantly swept away in a howling deluge confidence as pure anger swelled up to swamp him in a wave of hatred. _' A king does not eat his subjects!' _ the bronze silently roared at his gloating adversary. '_A king watches over and protects! YOU can NEVER be king and as I act in the mighty gold's stead, so too do I fight to honour his name and all he stands for!'_

_-.-.-.-.-.-_

_At that precise moment in time, a regal youth facing a scowling red head on a distant tennis court allowed a fast moving ball to shoot past him as he found his mind suddenly linked to that of a far off bronze dragon. The connection was faint, he could barely sense it; yet he knew at once that his second in command was about to battle and to his utter dispair, he knew there wasn't a damn thing he could do to prevent it._

_Elsewhere, a young female doctor froze in the act of typing up her morning report. Ignoring her flashing monitor, she stared into space as her red-brown eyes glazed over_ _and a sense of impending doom washed over her. In her mind's eye, an image formed; a movie screen of two great metallic dragons playing within her thoughts causing a fearful gasp to break from her. Strong claw.. not only her noble brother but also sire to many of her hatchlings was about to battle the arrogant silver for the kingship of the clans and with the true king still disabled, no one was able to go to his aid should he fall._

_Ice water flooding her veins as her heart pounded and cold sweat broke over her, she sensed Tezuka arguing with her irascible Hikari guardian in a vain attempt to demand her help. But shaking her head, Hanna firmly reminded the exasperated dragon lord it was Kabaji's business alone while threatening to cage the not quite fully restored gold if he failed to obey her_

_Covering her face with her hands, Kristen's human shoulders shook. "Live strong claw, you have to live. Not just for the gold, but for all us... and for me."_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-;-_

The faint, almost inaudible sound of his king's voice brushed against the inner recesses of Kabaji's mind. But it was brief, soft; like the swift touch of a passing butterfly's wings caressing his cheek as the creature then skipped high out of reach and blinking his eyes, he wondered if he had truly heard the gold as his thoughts swirled about in a seething whirlpool of ferocity.

Body thrumming with reserves of air inflating his lungs while channeling extra oxygen into his flight bladders for maximum lift, the great bronze felt a surge of heat build in his chest as lakes of fire ready to burst fourth churned deep in his cavernous belly.

Then a new voice rang clear within his mind, the voice of his copper sister telling him to live and voicing a great roar like a thousand thunder storms with lightening the mighty bronze opened his jaws to spew out a tremendous stream of blazing red flame.

His ice lungs filled to bursting, Lucious answered with a strong blast of arctic snow.

Fire met ice to shake the very air with a massive explosion. Shimmering heat haze mingling with swirling ice particles, the non stop jet of snow and flame began to ruthlessly shove against each other.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eyes going huge and round as he fearfully watched the battle begin, a frightened Kachiro turned to his father to question the savage aerial display.

"Dragons call it "The Test Of Fire". By locking breath weapons, they fight a terrible tug-of-war that ends when one of them loses its strength." Placing a gentle clawed forepaw upon his son's head, the senior wererat prayed the bronze would have the power to endure.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rising above his enemy, Lucious kept a thick stream of howling blizzard issuing from his mouth as fire thundered continually from Kabaji's open jaws.

Pushing himself up with a mighty down sweep, the great bronze swiftly rose to a higher elevation. Once level with his rival, he suddenly rushed skyward; causing the silver to spit a ripe oath within his mind as he was forced to move with the determined fire breather.

Locked together by the force of their own breaths, the fighters climbed to a dizzying height; their huge winged reptilian forms briefly framed by the great round disk of the full moon before suddenly plummeting straight down in a steep nose dive. Fire and ice held in the grip of mortal combat, they dropped with brutal speed towards the waiting ocean far below.

Flaring orange eyes met malicious orbs of glacial blue as the roaring wind threatened to rip the scales from their hides. A long mane of slivery white hair streamed up from the head and neck of the snarling silver as shaggy black hair flew back from a bronze coloured skull.

Hearing nothing but the screaming wind and the pounding of the their hearts, the pair seemed fated to crash as the dark waters rushed up to meet them. But mere seconds before the battling creatures were about to slam into the merciless ocean, the dragons snapped out huge leathery sails to swoop out of the death plunge then skim just above the rippling surface.

Curved talons dragging up a huge wave of spray, they appeared to gallop on the water itself; their wings slowly lifting them back into the sky as contemptuous gazes mocked each other.

Turning on wing tips, the pair circled. Spiraling upwards, they regained their former height to suddenly twist in a rabid series of barrel rolls. Connection breaking as the silver charged in a sudden lunge, the pair shot over each other; Kabaji passing over Lucious and whirling about, they instantly locked weapons once more.

Pulling his energy from his blood stream, Kabaji could feel the strain starting to tear though out his chest. A growing dizziness threatened to overrun him as his lungs emptied and reserves of oxygen started to drop dangerously low. Flight bladders losing heat due to the endless out pouring of flame, the great bronze became aware of darts of agony firing in his shoulders as unaided wings fought to keep him air borne.

The internal thermal power that gave Lucious his own flight power was also diminishing and feeling his head spin as his ice reserves ran low, the sliver beast tried a different tact to gain the upper hand.

Whipping his head from side to side, he fought to break the contact. But the bronze matched him move for move, grimily pouring out his faltering flame as he struggled to emerge victorious.

Arching his neck, Lucious began to manipulate his breathing; causing his ice beam to pulse. Slowly, but surely, he started to force his enemy's flame back.

His lungs at breaking point, the bronze dragon's eyes strained from their sockets as his searing chest threatened to explode. From some unknown reserve deep within, Kabaji summoned a final surge of strength. Sweat beading on his brow, his head swam dizzily as he felt a cracking sensation of trying to force his insides out and just as his opponent's snow storm howled beyond the tip of his nose, the tired bronze powerfully fought back.

Inch by agonizing inch, he beat back the ice wanting to encase him as a savage roar thundered past the flames filling his mouth.

Large pearls of salty moisture coating their huge bodies, the dragons strained to push at each other. Suddenly, the sky was rocked by a massive explosion that threw both dragon's backwards as both fire and ice beams at the end of their existence erupted in a deafening sonic boom.

As if the pair were a film playing in slow motion, the fighters were flung backwards from the shock wave; their limp bodies curving in mid air to then drift down towards an ocean that extended wet arms to welcome its exhausted guests into its deep, everlasting embrace.

Forcing tortured wings to extend as he straightened his body, Kabaji found himself just managing to stay aloft as his head span and ragged breaths heaved in and out of exhausted lungs.

His vision blurring as the sea rushed up to meet him, Lucious snarled his hatred as wrathful bubbles of powered snow puffed from his nostrils. Summoning up one final blast, a deadly blizzard thundered from his jaws; catching an unwary bronze full on the left hind leg before the sliver beast struck the dark water and vanished from sight.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Weighed down by the excruciating agony of a frozen limb, Kabaji voiced a single hideous shriek as his own body slammed into the merciless waves. His huge wings dragging him under, the bronze flailed wildly as his mind screamed in a desperate call for help, then all breath and air was cut off as the cold waters closed over his head.

Sinking slowly into a dark liquid cradle, his wondering eyes stared up at a sudden movement against the shimmering roof of the ocean depths.

Many large shapes then descended to grab his massive form with sharp claws and straining against the dead weight of their burden, the wounded dragon's rescuers fought to drag him clear.

Abruptly, Kabaji found he could breath again as his large head broke the surface in a great whoosh of spray. Struggling to clear his wavering vision, the huge mythic gaped in wonder at the extraordinary sight meeting his unbelieving eyes.

A huge host of glowing wererats stood upon the water as if it were solid rock; their eyes pulsing with an eerie sliver gleam as short fur rippled from the moon's power flowing within.

Tossing lengths of rope to the divers among them, the standee's waited for the lines to be secured around the dragon before forming up in a great, triple row, fan-like pattern.

Ropes over shoulders, the rodents leaned into their burden; steadily towing the near unconscious bronze along the moon's liquid path towards the safety of the distant shoreline.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The moment Kabaji became aware of shifting wet sand under his body, his ears caught the sound of Atobe's authoritative voice rapping out imperious orders. Yet the proud tones were so clearly laced with worry that despite his terrible pain, the bronze dragon's lax jaws twisted into a lop sided smile.

Rolling his eyes upward, he noticed not only his Hikari guardian, but also the out lines of all his team mates pushing their way through a tight packed mass of wererats to gaze down on their stricken friend.

"All but killed himself" murmured Gakuto, his crimson eyes glowing against his dark hide as he shook his deep red mane.

"And he'll be dead for certain if our lord and master finds out." commented the blue haired Kitsune beside him.

"Ora Sama will deal with him if that happens." growled Atobe as he and jiroh worked together to restore Kabaji's frozen leg. Glancing at Oshitari as his fellow Hikari fought to give the panting bronze the strength he needed to recover, Atobe's dark grey eyes settled on Shishido as the young brown dragon kept his own eyes fixed on some distant point of the surrounding darkness.

"Danger?" asked Wakashi as the wyvern moved up to stand beside his team mate.

"No" answered the brown with a brief glance in his direction. "But I thought I saw... never mind, its gone now and it looks like Kabaji will be fine.. praise the Celestials.. but he has lost all his fire and without internal heat, he'll be out of the air for a long time."

"Like Tezuka." answered the sub dragon while carefully guarding his comments from the ears of the crowd. "I heard his own air bladders have suffered great damage..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Epilogue

Dragging his weak body from the sea, Lucious collapsed onto his belly and voicing a rattling groan, he lay in a panting heap. He had lost, he knew .. but he had also seen Kabaji fall. With such knowledge swirling within, he allowed a wicked grin to form as he savoured the fact that he was still alive while his enemy slept beneath the waves.

Knowing full well he too would have been lost if he hadn't crawled ashore with the last ounce of his strength, he flicked a contemptible tongue at a sea cheated of its victim before lapsing into the black realm of unconsciousness.

A golden glow suddenly appeared beside him. Fading out, its brightness was replaced by a tall winged man whose long golden hair almost touched the ground and gold flecked green eyes glared at the lax creature before him with open disgust.

Swiftly encasing the limp form within a great cage of crackling blue-white light, Raidon carried the dragon back to his heavenly lands; his vindictive mind filled only with dire punishment for the failed sliver beast.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

To be continued...

Dragon biology

Dragons may have huge leathery wings, but it's really internal heat that keeps them in the air. Just as swim bladders in a fish keep it upright, a dragon's air bladders work like a hot air balloon to provide the necessary lift. It's also the reason why a dragon can walk so lightly for all its great size when on the ground.

Dragons have two separate sets of lungs. One for breathing and one for breath weapons. However, both lungs combine forces when a dragon uses its main defence.

The gold, bronze, copper, red, and brown dragons are fire breathers.

Greens breath a variety of poisons while black dragons can breath both fire and poison gas!

The silver and white dragons breath ice and snow. Team Rokkaku's Saeki has three different breath abilities.

Blue dragons spit splinters of lightening.

-.-.-.-.-

Dragon mating.

In the world of dragons, there is no such thing as the consept of incest and as it is in the minds of most animals, it simply doesn't exist. The dominant males will try to catch any in season female regardless of their origins, the only exception to this rule (and only due to long standing tradion) is their mothers.(However, in the rare event of no other dragons being present, such matings have taken place) Dragons always respect each others claims and those baring mate marks always mate only with their chosen one.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Wererats are normally so incredibly dull, that they can be mistaken for a sand dune when standing on a beach. So, I decided to spice them up a little..grin. As stated before, Mythic Brotherhood wererats can assume human and animal form at will. But under a full moon, they become true creatures of might and magic.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

NEXT UP: Team Rokkaku and a mysterious challenger make life interesting for our heros. STAY TUNED!


	59. Blood And Shadows 17

Hi readers! Hew! At just over 20 pages, I think this chapter is one of the longest I've ever written! But then, it does cover Dan's challenge to Ryoma and the beach volleyball. Yes gang, enter team Rokkaku as the new longest chronicle I've written to date comes to an end. More news of up coming chapters at this one's conclusion.

Yuikoshiro: Thank you for your amazing and wonderful review! Welcome to Mythic Brotherhood!

A HUGE THANK YOU TO ALL MY REGULAR READERS AND REVIEWERS!

Due to length of chapter, I'll give replies next posting. (PROMISE!)

Disclaimer: Darn.. still not mine...

Blood And Shadows: A Mosaic Of Darkness.

Story: Tora Macaw.

Prologue

It started as a low whimper. Steadily rising in pitch, the sound morphed into a long moan that drifted up from the palace depths to charge the lower levels of the building with a undercurrent of fear. However, as the volume swelled, the harsh sounds of suffering floated up to fill the spacious, sunlit halls above; causing all who heard it to shudder as crescendos of agony echoed from polished marble pillar to crystal chambers, before finally rushing through open windows to reverberate across a large court yard teeming with a moving mass of exercising, feather winged people.

Suppressing an urge to tremble, general Raikiri squared his shoulders before excusing himself and announcing he had to go. Leaving his training warriors to trade nervous glances as a captain took over the daily drills, the white-haired Hikari strode swiftly towards the source of the disturbance.

Sparing the frightened palace population the barest of reassurances in passing, he soon found himself marching purposely within the dingy corridors of what past for the palace dungeons.

Wincing as the excruciating howl drilled through his ear bones at close range, he froze in a narrow doorway to stare darkly at the grim spectacle laid out before him.

In vast, windowless room lit only by flickering torches, a huge sweat soaked dragon lay chained to a central platform. Bound legs straining at the rattling restraints, it desperately tried in vain to escape from the searing touch of a snarling man.

Lips twisted into a wrathful sneer, Raidon slammed glowing hands against thin scales covering the creature's shoulders as limp wings lay in a useless tangle spread across the rough stone floor. Body jerking spasmodically with each brutal slap, the dragon's glazed blue eyes held an empty look of bleak despair as the harshly whispered words of "I'm sorry.." dryly rose from cracked jaws.

"He takes a long time healing the dragon and seems enjoy making it suffer as he does."

The voice speaking behind him was low, sad and filled with unspeakable hurt. Whirling around to face the one who had crept up to his back, the high general's green orbs went big and round as a shocked gasp burst from his lips.

Fully aware of his tyrant king's past behaviour, Raikiri thought he had already seen all the cruelty Raidon was capable of dishing out. The nightmarish scene of the room beyond his hiding place was bad enough, but nothing, not even the harsh atrocities he had seen committed on the battle field could have prepared him for what he now saw.

Both the master healers wings had been cruelly broken, the once flawless feathered pinions now twisted into a useless tangle of stiff appendages that would possibly never work again. Both pain filled eyes gazed hopelessly through a mask of purple bruising and Raikiri was quick to notice more of the terrible discoloration's marring his arms and whatever exposed flesh showed through the filthy ragged gaps that remained of once immaculate blue robes. Rusty chains held his ankles in their malicious grip and as Yasashiku raised a grimy handkerchief to dab at moisture filled orbs, his wrist chains rattled an ominous message.

"That poor, sad beast." he muttered as untidy blue hair mattered with blood and dirt teemed with masses of tiny, crawling vermin. "If only he would allow me to help him, but..." heaving a long suffering sigh, the sad Hikari stared blankly at the floor. "... I'm no longer his healer. I've been punished as I deserve for my treachery in helping the dragon king to live."

To his horrified audience of one, the words were spoken in a flat, lifeless tone; as though he had been forced to speak them many times over. But four of them suddenly leapt out at Raikiri to send a strange surge of hope thrumming through out his soul. Lightly gripping the healer's shoulders, he urgently enquired as to the royal creature's whereabouts.

"I.. I don't know.." he mumbled, fear creeping into his tone as he frantically shook his head. "I told.. I told _him_... I don't know." Sighing, he began to tremble violently as his suffering eyes glazed over. " Raidon let me live... our lord was merciful.. Raidon was merciful... " Voice trailing off, the shaking healer slumped to the floor; his hands over his eyes as he quietly sobbed his grief.

As a battle trained warrior and high general over lording a vast heavenly army, Raikiri's spirit was as tough as his body but nothing had ever touched his heart as what he was seeing and hearing this day. Summoning his own healing powers to his hands, the long haired Hikari knelt to gently pour some of his own life force into Yasashiku's severely weakened frame.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" snapped an authoritative voice.

Leaping back from the moaning healer, the high general swiftly concealed himself in the inky shadows as a towering, solidly built warrior stalked towards them; emerald green eyes turned to hardened chips of flint as a single name spat from his lips like a curse; "Rei."

Swallowing his anger as the burly general roughly seized Yasashiku's left arm, Raikiri could only watch helplessly from the cover of his ebony shroud as the brutal angel man dragged an unresisting healer toward his ruler. Cringing as Raidon dealt the gentle male a hard slap before roughly commanding he see to his captive, Raikiri slipped away; the agonising cries of Lucious tearing open great gaps of compassion within his normally stern soul.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Trying to force the lingering image of Yasashiku's suffering face from his mind, the high general left the palace behind him to stumble wearily through a small meadow in the heart of the building's extensive grounds. A kirin had once been held prisoner here and stopping beside a splintered tree trunk still stained by the creature's blood, he leaned one hand against the rough, pitted bark as his head hung down; his breath heaving in and out as his shoulders shook.

"What can I do..alone?" he muttered as anguish racked at his mind. "Raidon... is a monster, and I can't keep living a lie. But if I try to leave, he'll hunt me down and put me through Yasashiku's torture a hundred times over." Sighing, he wondered if he should beg for the guardianship of a dragon. "At least then I'll have some measure of freedom from him. Yes..." he then snorted with self derision, "...and maybe lord Jinnai will suddenly hop out of the grass to save us." Sighing over the tragic loss of his true king, his mind turned to thoughts of another. An image of a flame haired royal reared up to hang clearly in his mind's eye as a sad smile of longing curved his lips. "Maybe I'll find.. him. Maybe, I'll take up that human game he enjoys so much."

Lost in a hopeless day dream of pairing with a dragon and living on the mortal realm, the slender, white haired Hikari wandered across the meadow to sit beside a small stream flowing with crystal clear, sun kissed water. Listening to it's merry whisper as it chuckled its way over a bed of flat stones, Raikiri felt a small sense of peace start to smooth out the turbulence of his heart.

A sound, one that was hauntingly beautiful, abruptly started drifting on the gentle breeze; drawing him as a moth to flame by its purity as he stood up to find the player. Quickly, the alluring call of the pan pipes lead him from the meadow and into tangled section of miniature rain forest.

Here, great ferns and towering trees spread canopies of green that allowed dapples of filtered sunlight to play across damp soil coated in a thick layer of leaves. Strolling through the low undergrowth, the willowy general passed a cool waterfall feeding a narrow stream and easily jumping over it, he walked around a thick tree trunk to come to a sudden halt.

The pipe player had his back to his watcher as he sat comfortably on a flat rock bathed in warm sunlight, surrounded by a respectful host of large, colourful parrots singing along in peaceful harmony. The large wings of a royal flowed from shoulders covered with a gleaming mane of fiery red hair, yet with first view of the regal musician, Raikiri felt a lump form in his throat as he recognized the one he had longed for most.

Stepping delicately from a thick growth of feather ferns, he stole up on cats paws to sit cross leggard before the player who cocked an arching red eyebrow before lowering his instrument.

"Raikiri.." he purred happily as the general stood up to be drawn into open arms.

"Sengoku." he mumbled as the loving limbs curved about him. "Welcome home."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pattern 15: "Life's fire"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gentle breezes sighed across an open tennis court, as long shadows crept along the ground to welcome the dusk. A huge golden sun descended to the horizon in a blazing splash of vibrant orange and crimson wash; a few banners of backlit clouds floating like silent honour guards before the serene spectacle once more farewelling the world, as day laid down before the steady advance of night fall.

Yet the full splendor of natures beauty would remain for a while to shine down upon two warriors facing each other over a flimsy barrier of woven net, their sneaker shod feet braced against the battle ground as their impromptu challenge drew to a close.

Squinting his eyes against the glare of evening, Horio stared at his opponent; his tense shoulders rapidly rising and falling as hard working lungs drew great gasps of air.

Arm lifting, the boy framed by the brilliant day star tossed a ball then swiftly bought his racket up to meet it. Connecting with a loud crack, his tight stringed weapon sent the little round missile thundering towards the waiting sandy-haired youth.

Pushing off his left foot, Horio tried to intercept its progress, but partly blinded by the sun's dazzling radiance and stunned by the balls incredible speed, his reaching racket missed the felt covered object's satisfying kiss; giving him no choice but to watch helplessly as it slammed down then jumped away, taking all his victory hopes with it as the game abruptly ended.

Beyond the war zone's boundaries, a pair of youths watched in shocked amazement as the speeding missile slammed high into the surrounding fence with a sharp rattling bang; their fingers tightly griping the ring lock wire as their open mouths held mute testimony to the boys surprise.

"Beaten.." muttered one of them as their on court friend fell to his knees before his conqueror. "...just like that."

"Yes.." agreed his doleful companion. "...he has been in the tennis field for two years, yet I've never seen him beaten so badly before."

Body shaking with fatigue and sorrow, Horio hardly heard the words of his closest friends drifting on the wind as he forced his bowed head to rise.

Narrow shoulders straightening, the winner of the duel stared at his crushed rival from beneath the brim of a white cap while black hair rippled in the cool breeze.

His rival backed by a fiery globe of setting sun, Horio could only just see an outline of red T-shirt and familiar sender body. Then a new presence abruptly made itself known as a large shadow shimmered into existence to hang phantom like over the motionless teenager.

Cringing at the ghostly sight of wide dark sails and gleaming black scales, Horio suddenly became aware of the painful fact that he'd had his disguised Tanuki butt soundly whipped by a powerful dragon. Raising its wings, the hidden beast roared its triumph as the ever watchful sun quickly dipped out of sight.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Assemble now!"

Oishi's rich, authoritative tones rang clearly across the Seigaku tennis grounds; effortlessly bringing several friendly battles to an abrupt halt as eager warriors lowered stringed weapons then rushed to obey the stern command.

With his players neatly lined in four long rows, the team vice captain gave the group an encouraging smile as he started to speak. "We'll have a different type of training today." pausing to carefully gage his fighters reaction, he forged ahead with his announcement. "First and second graders to court C. Regulars, go to courts A and B. I know I don't have to remind you all to practice hard for the semi final of the Kanto game." he added proudly as the group with responded with all the heart and enthusiasm the Moon dog could ever hope for. Before dismissing the cheerful crowd, Oishi smiled gently at his friends. "And now, it's my pleasure to introduce a guest who will join us for today." Turning to his left, the raven-haired teenager nodded towards the main entry gate. "Come in please."

With a low sounding creak the gate swung open, then two sneaker shod feet past through the resulting gap. Curious, the crowd leaned forward as mild apprehension rippled through out them. Those at the back failed to see the new comer at first, causing a low murmur to run through the group as those in the front stared at the invader with puzzled interest.

"New member?" Takashi asked a surprised Inui.

From their place behind Ryoma, Katsuo, Kachiro and Horio spent a long moment drinking in the sight of the youth now standing beside Oishi, before the disguised Tanuki waiting between the hidden Wererats narrowed his eyes; a low pitched hiss escaping through bared teeth as recognition swamped his senses. "It's him.. that guy from yesterday!" Brown orbs remaining evil slits, Horio glared furiously.

Green-gold eyes opening just a little wider, Ryoma extended his Demi-dragon senses to give the stranger the full attention of unearthly sight, smell and hearing as he added a quiet; "Huh?" to the whispered comments now floating about him.

Head down to display a red R stamped on the center of his white cap, the boy remained motionless; allowing many pairs of wondering eyes to openly observe his red and white shirt, small body and dark black hair.

Walking right up to him, Eiji's nostrils twitched as his hidden feline abilities drew in some revealing information. "There's another Demi chibi?" he muttered as one pointing index finger repeatedly swung between Ryoma and the stranger. "Hmm.. this one smells different though."

Joining the curious Cat Lord, Momo's large purple eyes twinkled merrily as he tried to see past the youth's mythic shields. "What's going on?" he asked playfully while wrapping a loving arm around his life mate's neck. "You never said anything about having a hatch mate before!"

"Not a Demi-Dragon" cut in Eiji as his powerful second sight allowed him to see what Momo' could not. "This one's a normal black dragon."

"That's right!" snapped Ryoma irritably, linking his hands behind his head as he flipped a disdainful nose at the sky. "I have no brother, and don't you ever forget it!"

Wondering why his little friend seemed so touchy over the subject of a non existent sibling, Takashi extended his shadow form neck until the phantom face of his true self hovered before the slightly nervous face of the tiny hatchling. '_Hello, I'm Meddma pinhehk. You're Tyng nyeh aren't you?'_

'_Yes!'_ he answered eagerly as Oishi called him forward with a gentle; "Come, say hello to everyone."

Bowing low, the stranger spoke in a loud, clear voice. "Nice to meet you all desu!"

"Desu!" gasped the regulars as the youth's identity suddenly became clear.

"Hello!" straightening, the boy beamed happily at his audience. "I'm Dan Tatchi desu, a first grader of Yamabuki school!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Standing before the large rectangular window of her office, Ryuzaki smiled as she witnessed the little scene playing out on the tennis courts below. Nodding her approval as she watched the disguised black hatchling join in morning training, she then appreciatively inhaled the fragrant steam rising from her tea cup before taking a lingering sip.

"Ah! Wonderful tea Banji" shooting a sly glance at the old man sitting by her desk, she closed her eyes as she drank deeply. "Truly, a fine blend."

"I remembered that Shadow root and fire fern are your favourite herbs." muttered the grey haired male while sipping at his own steaming cup. "I'm happy you like it and I must thank you for allowing the young one to join the day's practice." Frowning a little, Banji spent a moment sadly regarding his tea. "He's missing that upper realm feather duster and stubborn, dinosaur headed youngster of mine far more than he'll admit. I'm hoping he can make some friends here today."

"It's nothing." replied Ryuzaki while turning around to fully face her guest. "I think he'll have a great effect on the younger players, especially Horio, Kachiro and Katsuo."

"Ah yes, the hairy floor rug and the two blind mice." remarked Banji with a cheerful chuckle. "Their kinds maybe worlds apart, but at least their human ages are the same. Yes, interaction with them will do him the world of good."

"Lesmauv dra vuq.." began Ryuzaki formally, her brow creasing into a frown as a dark thought occurred to her. "...why did Sengoku leave and how long will he be gone? And what of Nitobe? Surely a single Hikari cannot protect three dragon's on his own."

"The lady Shiba protects three of you fire scales alone." Banji shot back in his quiet way.

"My Hikari has help." Ryuzaki snorted. Placing her cup on her desk, she firmly folded her arms. "True that help is in the form of a high ranking Thleerum... Hmm... you do have the demon Nishikiori Tsubasa." she added while thoughtfully rubbing her chin. "I guess if the pair work together..."

"Between them, we should be quite well protected." drawled Banji, a hint of 'can we please get off this subject now?' creeping into his tone while voicing his concerns over his teams coming performances without the aid of the lively Hikari vice captain.

"Sengoku did put a lot of effort into his tennis." Ryuzaki reminded her guest. "But to return to the upper realm for training..."

"The defeat he suffered at the hands of a mere half breed.." cut in Banji smoothly, "...was a harsh blow to his royal pride. Besides, he's been moping around for some time now, mumbling about wanting to be with some other cloud dancer I don't care to know. I firmly believe that taking a break from this accursed human existence will be beneficial."

"How so?" asked Ryuzaki while shooting a quick glance at her window. "If Raidon gets his greedy claws back into him..."

"Sengoku reassures me he wont." cocking his head to one side, Banji gave the disguised old red a sly grin. "He'll make great progress among his fellow warriors and return stronger than ever!"

Turning her back to her visitor, Ryuzaki returned to her window. "So what will Yamabuki do until then?" she asked the silent glass.

Sipping his tea, the old green dragon answered her query with his mind. '_The best thing for us, is to withdraw from competition for a time and focus on training until Sengoku returns.'_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Down on the tennis courts, Dan's warm brown eyes shone with undisguised admiration while delighting in watching Fuji play a powerful forehand. His serious green-gold orbs never leaving the ball, Ryoma stroked a brutal backhand; forcing the Tensai to sprint up the baseline in a rapid dash to meet it for a return strike.

His arms filled with a mass of tennis balls, Katchiro smiled as he watched his new friend quiver with excitement. "As many times as I've seen it, I never get tired of watching them play." he laughed as he moved up to the Yamabuki player's side. "How about permanently joining our club Dan? Then you could watch them every day!"

"Yeah.." added Horio while dropping a few balls into Katsuo's crate. "Seigaku is the best team in the world!"

"Everyone here is amazing!" Dan cried out as his roving eyes tried to take in everything at once. "They sure are different to Yamabuki!"

Hands planting onto his hips, Horio closed his eyes, head nodding a firm agreement as he spoke smugly. "Then ditch them and join us! With another dragon on our side, we'll be invincible! Right?"

But young Dan didn't seem to have heard the brazen remark, an absentminded; "What did you say?" drifting from his smiling lips as he eagerly watched Inui and Kaido play off on the next court along.

Distracting his attention in the hopes he would continue to miss hearing Horio's slur on Yamabuki, Kachiro nudged their guest to point out Eiji and Oishi standing near the back fence line.

Lost in a little world all of their own, the Golden pair gently flirted; soft eyes held captive to each other as their hands met in a loving touch. Passing Eiji a cold drink, Oishi then produced a towel; almost causing Dan to squeal as he drank in the tender sight of the vice captain lovingly wiping training induced moisture from his lover's face and neck.

Having seen it all before, Kachiro reached out to push Dan's hanging jaw closed while causally remarking how well his seniors had recovered from their recent ordeal.

Tearing his eyes away from the sight of Oishi now drawing the red head into his arms for a quick embrace, Dan stared at Kachiro in an odd mixture of hero worshipful awe and horrified disbelief. "Then, the rumours.. are _true?"_ he squeaked as his friend's eyes clouded briefly. "You really _did_ get taken.. by Ai..Ai...by _him? NO WAY DESU!"_

"Please..." said the young mythic softly while laying an imploring hand on the hidden dragon's right shoulder. "...I'd rather not speak of it. This new round of the Kanto game has everyone in high spirits and nightmares are best left to the darkness, don't you agree?"

"Yes." nodded Dan, a firm resolve never to mention the incident again shining in his serious brown orbs. Changing the subject, he indicated a fired up Takashi hitting a powerful backhand. "The red is so strong and that Demi.." he added while waving a hand in Ryoma's direction. "...I don't think there is a single mythic outside of Seigaku that could stand up to him."

"Except maybe you!" cut in Horio who had swaggered up to join them.

"Yes.." agreed Katchiro quietly. "It would be perfect if you joined us."

"You've already proven your strength." chuckled Horio while waggling an index finger. "I been playing for two years and you wiped the court with me."

"A dragon still in its shell could wipe the court with you." laughed Katsuo while happily dodging an indignant swipe of the Tanuki's left hand.

Ignoring the playful fight erupting behind him, Dan stared out at a collection of blue and white uniforms with wistful eyes. "I would if I could." he sadly thought to himself. "But as great as Seigaku are, they are not Yamabuki. Ryoma is not Akutsu nor is Oishi Sengoku." Blinking back unshed tears, the dragon spirit within the dark haired human child raised hidden orbs to gaze longingly at the heavens. "I miss him so much..."

Abruptly throwing off his sorrows, Dan smiled broadly at Horio's yelp of;" How can I ever hope to defeat a dragon huh?" before bending at the hips to bow formally.

"Thank you!" he cheerfully rapped out as a mass of discarded tennis balls lay scattered about his feet. "I really appreciate your help today, not just for practicing with me, but also for inviting me to join!" Tipping his head back, the raven haired youth envisioned a great green dragon standing before him. "Akutsu senpai, I'm so happy to be training alongside Ryoma today." he silently informed the air about him.

His mind drifting back to the not so distant past, he remembered the amber eyed green's last words to him after the ill fated game against Ryoma. Slowly, an image formed of himself watching the Demi-dragon; carefully studying the player's every move and mannerisms until he himself was imitating them without so much as a single thought.

Seeing himself entering a sports store, Dan smiled at the memories the image invoked; of him buying his very own red Yonex tennis racket, then trying on a white cap with a red R stamped in it's center. "I'll be just like him." he had determinedly told his reflection as he studied himself in a mirror. "Ryoma.. is my goal."

"Some day, I'll be like Ryoma." Dan informed his audience as his mind returned to the present. "You'll see."

"But Dan..." started Horio, his hands going to his hips once more, "..you can't ever be the same as him can you? I mean. he is a Demi-Dragon and you are only a normal black dragon..."

"There is nothing "only" in just being a dragon." Dan reminded him gently.

The group broke into laughter at Horio's sheepish look, completely unaware of Ryoma's approach until his annoyed voice suddenly spoke right behind them.

"Hey, whatever." Displaying a red framed racket loaded down with a small pyramid of tennis balls, the demon youth stared straight into Dan's startled eyes. "Can you help pick up balls?"

Acutely aware that all activity had stopped due to frowning players moving in a hunched over shuffle; gathering balls the quartet _should_ have been collecting, the groups frantic yelp of "Not good!" and "We're sorry!" drifted away on the wind as the embarrassed first years almost fell over themselves in the rush to resume their appointed task.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Facing a court now free of scattered balls, Oishi called his players together for a new announcement. "The time has come to play some formal matches. Raise your hand if you wish to challenge."

Standing behind the regulars as a ripple of excitement charged through the assembled players, a puzzled Dan turned to question a pleased Katsuo. "Excuse me, but what does he mean by challenge?"

"It means.." answered the young mythic with a grin, "..that anyone can challenge anyone they wish, to a match!"

"Even the regulars?" gasped Dan, his eyes going big and round.

"Sure!" chuckled Horio while holding up a knowing finger. "You can take on any opponent you wish and it's a great way to test your ability."

"The regulars really enjoy it." added Kachiro while pointing out the strong members so obviously measuring each other up in their minds. "Just watch and see. Bet there will be a fight to see who gets to take on Ryoma or Fuji senpai this time!"

Similar happy little thoughts were merrily tromping through many heads as hands rose and challengers were met. Ignoring the foolish calls of some players so beneath his notice they may as well have been blades of grass under his feet, Ryoma wished he could just sit in the shade with a can of ponta while Fuji turned his close eyed gaze onto a staring Inui.

Kaido was just wondering who he was about kill this time, when Oishi met his eyes then raised his racket in a clear question. Accepting the challenge, the Seigaku Naga shoved both hands into his pockets as he stalked towards the waiting Moon Dog; his racket tucked beneath his left arm as he moved.

Eiji spent a moment staring at his lover's retreating back before approaching Takashi, then following in the taller teenager's wake.

"This is going to be good." remarked Kachiro eagerly as Cat Lord and Dragon walked up to Inui, Fuji and Momo'. "I can't wait to see who'll win!"

"Hey Dan.." Horio all but purred as he slyly regarded the watching youth. "...you want to pick a fight with Ryoma?"

"Against... are you nuts?" Dan squeaked as his cheeks flushed a deep crimson. "I'm not..."

"Come on Dan!" encouraged Katsuo, a huge smile lighting up his entire being as he bounced on the balls of his feet. "Didn't you say it's your dream to take on the Demi-Dragon? Well, here's your chance!"

"Hey!" yelped Horio as his incredulous gaze flickered between the excited rat and doleful dragon. "Are you for real?"

Lowering his eyes, Dan spoke in a very small voice as his face burned. "I want to..."

"Then what's stopping you?" asked Kachiro and Katsuo together.

"I'm... not ready." came an almost inaudible reply that drew a loud moan of frustration from Horio.

"Hey now, what are you afraid of?" he barked into Dan's face, making the sad youth jump back in fright. "You're a dragon, he's a dragon, what's the problem?" Completely ignoring his friend's heavy sigh, the loud mouthed first year wildly waved his right hand over his head as he shouted for attention; his volume so thunderously loud that it made the others wince and hastily slap hands over painful ears. "We have a challenge!" he proceeded to inform the entire world at the top of his voice. "Our man Dan here, wishes to take on Ryoma!"

A multitude of startled eyes bugged as jaws dropped. A horde of players eager for bloodshed then instantly crowed around Dan as the trembling youth feverishly hoped the ground beneath would just open up and swallow him. "I can't teleport.. not with all these humans about." he thought frantically as became fully aware of Ryoma's hard eyes boring into him. Tugging his hat brim over his face, he silently prayed the powerful kings blood would refuse.

"It's a good chance." remarked Oishi after a long silence, thus forever sealing the quivering young disguised dragon's doom. "Let's have them play!"

"We'll cheer for you!" laughed Horio as fires of enthusiasm flared about him. Lifting his fists in a supremely confidant gesture, he all but danced with barely contained excitement.

Lifting his eyes, Dan slowly met Ryoma's steady gaze for the first time. "Do you... really want to play.. against me?"

Closing his own green-gold orbs, the hidden young Demi-Dragon stuck his nose in the air. "I have no problem." came the haughty reply as a small cloud of steam visible only to those who could see it drifted from flared nostrils.

Trembling at the sight of the clearly delivered threat, Dan fought down his fear as he slowly followed his rival onto the waiting battlefield.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Seeing his beloved life mate was about to duel, Momo' pointed out the pair to his quietly talking companions. Temporally suspending their conversation, Fuji, Takashi, Inui and Eiji watched the proceedings with great interest.

"What's with the Tanuki getting that hatchling to play? Ryoma will swallow that little guy whole and spit out his bones like melon pits!"

Turning his smiling gaze onto the exasperated Momo', Fuji calmly pointed out that it seemed the pair had become good friends.

"Huh!" snorted Momo' while silently asking his life mate if he truly wished to go through with what was sure to be an all out slaughter. "with a friend like him, Dan wont need an enemy!"

"It's his choice." muttered Inui with a push at his glasses. "He could still back out if he so wished."

"Seems he wants to play." remarked Takashi quietly. Turning to Eiji, the taller youth indicated a nearby empty court. "Speaking of which.."

"Nya." answered Eiji with a smile. "Lets go!"

"I've got my game too." Inui said while looking at Fuji.

Jolted out of his worry over what Ryoma would do to the hapless hatchling, it suddenly dawned on Momo' that of all the regulars, he was the only one not a single normal player had dared to take on. "But then, I would have done to them what Ryoma is about to do now. Better get over there and watch him." he thought smugly as Oishi and Kaido passed by, heading for their own match on the last court of the battle field.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

With a fresh cup of ginger tea held in both hands, Banji looked up at Ryuzaki standing beside her window. Grinning to herself as players began to pair off, she nodded her agreement to her fellow coach's statements regarding Rokkaku.

"The coach is the last of the royal serpent dragons." she remarked as she observed a sudden surge of students gathering around Dan and Ryoma. "A formidable opponent, he is as sly as he is powerful and wise. His team will be very hard to beat."

"Yes." replied Banji as he envisioned the scrawny old man known only as Ojii in his true form. "He has some powerful creatures at his command, but it's strange how he chooses to place such a young Hikari in charge of them."

"Aoi Kentaro. It's his first time on the mortal realm.." Braking off, Ryuzaki blinked with astonishment then called her guest to her side. "You had better come and see this." she grinned as Ryoma and Dan began to face each other on the court directly below them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.,-.-.-

To the watching humans, it seemed the two boys about to engage in battle were equally matched. After all, they were the same height and age. Their clothes were also similar, but most striking of all was the very way the pair stood; as if a mirror had been set up on the opposite side of the tennis court for a glaring Ryoma to gaze into.

But for the watching mythics whose unearthly eyes allowed them to see past the perfect cloak of normality clouding the pitiful human minds, the vast differences between the warriors was a plain as night from day.

Over hanging Dan's small human frame, the transparent shadow of an equally small dragon; not much larger than a well grown pony, stared up at his towering opponent with frightened eyes.

Golden orbs that reflected green-gold human eyes, glared back at him from just above the height of a double decker bus as ebony scales shone with a beautiful golden sheen. But that wasn't the only thing about Ryoma that knocked Dan's wits about as prepared to serve first; it was the ghostly view of his rivals _other_ form attached to his own human body that was sending waves of panic washing along his spinal cord as he fought down his sudden urge to bolt.

"Just because I'm seeing a demon standing in front of me, as well as a dragon standing over him, is no reason to faint!" he told himself sternly while summoning up his flagging courage. "And there is no reason why we can't be friends after this." Ignoring his pounding heart, Dan worked up a friendly smile. "I'm so happy Ryoma!" he gushed out loud as his opponent looked on with mild amusement.

"I wont go easy on you!" Ryoma warned as his demon form faded out and his dragon wings opened in a threatening gesture.

"I sure hope not!" Dan told himself as he focused the about to commence match. Thinking of the one he admired most and whose presence he longed for, the dark haired youth's mind conjured up an image of a great green dragon. "Akutsu, I want show you. I can beat this Demi-Dragon and prove to you that I'm worthy of your praise."

Seeing the amber eyed, sliver haired creature hovering before his mind's eye put a fresh burst of courage in his heart and filled with a sudden rush of confidence, he assumed a strong stance as he bounced the ball eight times in succession.

"Hey!" Momo' remarked while pointing a finger at the boy about to serve. "That hatchling's style..."

"...is Ryoma's!" finished Horio for him, his eager eyes filled with the thrill of what he was about to witness.

Bowed head snapping up, Ryoma was surprised to see Dan's eyes glowing with life's fire and grim determination.

" I'll serve now."

Tossing the ball high, Dan watched it slowly arch then begin a lazy fall back to earth. His racket whistling up to meet it, he then dealt the object a savage blow to send it winging it's way toward Ryoma with a sharp crack.

Taken aback by the fury of the unexpected twist serve, Ryoma stood motionless as the missile thundered towards him then bounced away; narrowly missing his left ear to slam forcefully into the high fence at his back.

"Did you see that?" whispered someone in the watching crowd.

"The that new guy aced Echizen!" cried another, causing Ryoma to curl his lip as Horio's triumphant shout of "SCORE!" rang out nearby.

"Awesome!" yelled Katsuo while pumping an enthusiastic fist in the air. "He got an ace straight away!"

Looking on as Ryoma glared from beneath his hat brim, Momo' could tell with a single, split second glance, that his life mate was furious. "So, the boy can twist serve." he thought as his seething lover silently bowled the ball back to his adversary. "But it wont save him."

Serving a second time, Dan's ball again found its mark and as it spun away for another stunning ace, Momo' groaned within as he noticed just how badly Ryoma was setting the beaming youth up for a terrible fall. '_So you're planing to rip him limb from limb.'_ he sent. '_Just my luck to be mated to such a sadist.'_

Grinning wickedly over his life mate's sour mind comment, Ryoma completely ignored the cheers of the crowd as he prepared to permanently wipe the smile from young Dan's face.

Knowing Ryoma as well as he did, Kachiro disregarded Horio's happy shouts as his mouth settled into a grim line. "How on earth can he get two aces from Ryoma?" shaking his head, he openly disputed his friend's claims that Ryoma had finally met his match.

"You're right Kachiro." thought Momo' grimly as he listened to the brief argument rage beside him. "My life mate is toying with him..."

Two bounces and the ball was tossed. Striking it all his might, Dan was startled when Ryoma dealt a fearful blow that sent the green and white missile howling back over the net; slamming with the force of a descending meteor into the ground right at his feet to snatch an easy match point.

Snarling under his breath, Dan vowed to score again. But one single look at Ryoma's smirking face was enough to make him seriously doubt his senses. Swallowing down his nerves, the Yamabuki player served again.

Racing up the base line, the Seigaku singles star returned it with ridiculous ease and all too soon, the first round was over.

Eyes downcast as the linesman called for court change, Dan's forlorn expression spurred Horio into a new round of cheering as the despondent youth slowly walked past. "Never mind! Never Mind! It's only the first set!"

"That's right!" shouted Kachiro, "Over turn the situation this round!"

"That poor hatchling." thought Momo', catching sight of an evil gleam lighting up Ryoma's eyes as he took control of the serve. "Dan hasn't got a snowballs chance in a wildfire of winning this. Life mate, I love you, but you can be so cruel at times."

Bouncing the ball four times, Ryoma sent it charging with the unstoppable might of a run away freight train; every single brutal hit that followed passing like a rocket within inches of a terrified Dan, eventually flattening the panting youth with a staggering four to zero lead in his favour.

Hands up to his face, Horio declared he could hardly bare to watch as a new round of hammering began.

Knowing he was hopelessly outclassed, Dan felt a fresh rising of determination settle on his heart as he rethought his strategy. "Out curves and twists don't work on him. I'll have to try something else. Hmm.. now what would Akutsu or Sengoku senpais do now?"

Almost smiling at the idea that suddenly occurred to him, he watched closely as Ryoma swiftly returned his serve. "It's time!" he told himself as the ball dropped just past the net. The shadowy echoes of large black sails erupting from his shoulders, Dan used his hidden wings for balance as he dropped his heels, then rapidly slid forward.

Leaping at the net, he hit a powerful drive B volley.

"Ho.. that tactic wont work on Ryoma!" thought Momo' as Ryoma sprang up to smash the ball with a devastating blow. "It was a good attempt though hatchling, I'll give you that!"

With the fatal cry of " Love-15" ringing in his ears, Dan became deaf to the encouraging calls of his friends and blind to Ryoma smirking across at him as bleak despair rushed in to completely engulf him in its icy shroud.

"I practiced so hard to make Ryoma my goal." he sobbed within as his shoulders shook. "I wanted to show Akutsu I'm a dragon worthy to fly at his side. I wanted Sengoku senpai to be proud of me, but I'm failing!" Holding his racket so tight the wooden handle groaned alarmingly, Dan swore under his breath to keep fighting. "I'll become strong Akutsu senpai.. you'll see!"

Tossing the ball high, Dan served a fast start. Eyes narrowing, Ryoma could see the unearthly power behind it. But as he charged across to meet it, a string of sad thoughts filtered out of the air to gently echo within his mind. "He isn't sending." Ryoma realised as his weapon connected with a fearsome crack. "His thoughts are just...leaking."

"No matter how hard I work.." Dan sighed as he missed his desperate forehand lunge. "...or how much I try, I can't catch up." Self doubt wed to sorrowful anger over the lack of his own worth held him tight in its desolate grip; leaving his soul feeling cold and empty as his eyes washed over with the blank look of anguish. "I can't change what I am nor do I have the gold's blood."

His next serve was met with such a devastating blow from Ryoma that all of Dan's hopes, all his dreams of a bright future playing tennis drained away; leaving behind a derelict, empty shell where a happy, smiling youth once played.

Hardly aware of Ryoma's voice touching his mind as the Demi-Dragon told him to fight, all Dan could feel was a bitter cold of loss as tears dripped from overflowing eyes to splash on the unforgiving court. "I had a dream of being like Ryoma, but now I realize it's impossible." Throwing back his head, both his human body and shadowy dragon form quickly keened their grief.

_' Why are you just standing there?'_

Moist brown orbs flashed open, Dan's back jerking ram rod straight as recognition flooded his soul; bringing a new surge of hope and warmth into his desolate heart. '_Akutsu senpai!' _ the youngster's frantic mind screamed. _' Where are you?'_

_'I'm close, that's all you need to know. Well...' _Akutsu's mental tone snapped like stock whip '..._what are you waiting for? Don't just stand there like a dead tree, fight him!'_

Dan had never once cringed before his elder's anger and he wasn't about to start now as his large brown eyes swept the surrounding area. '_I'm not sure I can senpai. Ryoma is too strong.'_

_'Strong yes..' _ the voice was full of regretful bitterness, '.._but not invincible. That arrogant brother of the blind is going to fall very hard one day and hope I'm going to be around to see it!'_

_' It wont be today.' _ answered Dan sadly as his tears began to dry. He couldn't see his older brethren, but just knowing he was nearby and watching made the raven-haired teenager's spirits soar. '_I cannot hope to beat him, so why keep fighting?'_

'_Because to surrender will dishonour him!' _ growled Akutsu irritably. '_K! Look, I really don't care about the half breeds feelings, but I do at least care for yours. Fight the cave hanger just so he hasn't got an excuse to complain.'_

Dan was about to work up a regretful reply, when Ryoma stalked up to the net then flung the top of his racket out to point. "You challenged me, so do you want to play... or are you a coward?"

The implied insult bit deep, but with his senpai's hidden eyes upon him Dan suddenly remembered his reasons for begging Banji to let him train with Seigaku in the first place. '_I swore to you Akutsu senpai that I would someday proudly stand on a court as a player!'_

Facing his glowering adversary, Dan spoke straight from the depths of his soul. "I'm ready to fight you and I'll hang on until the last moment, for if I give up now, all my past efforts will be gone!"

Strangely pleased to see the Yamabuki player come to his senses at last, Ryoma cocked an amused eye toward the top of a nearby tall building where he knew the fractious green he had once defeated to be hiding.

With Dan's new serve, the battle recommenced. Roaring as he dived for Ryoma's returning smash, the disguised black dragon snarled as he missed the ball then measured his length in the dust. "Damn!" he spat as quickly pushed to his feet. Teeth bared and small jets of fire spurting from his nose, the dark-haired teenager kept up a valiant struggle; winning the admiration of the crowd as Akutsu looked on with immense satisfaction.

Ryoma had the incredible skills, Dan the braver heart; but in the end the battle finished on a devastating six-zero win for Ryoma, then the pair were shaking hands over the net.

"Mada, mada da ne." smirked Ryoma as he let go of Dan's hand. "That game wasn't too bad."

Giving his conqueror a huge smile, Dan cheerfully agreed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The rest of the day past in a happy blur for Dan as his new friends enthusiastically congratulated him on his first Seigaku game. Other training matches took place, the Yamabuki visitor cheering along with Horio, Katchiro and Katsuo until the shadows started to lengthen with the setting of the sun.

Running out to Banji as the old coach waited patently by the gate, Dan's happy smile rivalled the glowing day star with its brightness. "It's kind of embarrassing..." he laughed while beaming up at his grinning elder, "..but I played Ryoma today and lost badly."

"But it was good experience for you." the coach replied as he noticed the steady approach of a familiar figure.

Stepping back, he allowed the tall, sliver crested form of Akutsu to stand beside the wide eyed youngster.

"You've got guts boy." was all the disguised green was willing to say.

Yet to the hidden shadow of a tiny hatchling nestling under the reassurance of a wide spread sail hovering over his body in a protective gesture, the one he had always admired may as well have paid him the highest of complements as the trio walked back to Yamabuki in a blaze of brilliant orange and gold light.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

As the following day was Saturday, all of the Seigaku regulars packed their bags and travelled to the coast.

Stepping from the bus, the group eagerly anticipated a mornings training that was to be followed by a late afternoon's relaxation. However, as is often the best laid plans of mice and mythics, things didn't go smoothly.

Takashi had been lucky to secure some accommodation coupons from his human parents relatives and armed with the knowledge that Katchiro and Katsuo would be arriving well before his team, the disguised red dragon had intrusted the precious vouchers to their safe keeping. All would have been well, except for the sad fact that in a moment of mind bogglingly bad carelessness, Katchiro gave the written papers to Horio. Big mistake.

Now, as the group of youths followed by Sakuno and Tomo dropped their gear on the dazzling white sands of a crowded beach, the trio of first year mythics dragged their trembling hides up to Oishi to drop their bombshell. The reaction to such cheerfully welcome news, was some what mixed.

"Nya! You must be kidding me!" cried Eiji in dismay as his legs folded under him. Sitting cross leggard on the sand, he stared at younger boys in a stunned state of shear disbelief.

"Without those coupons, we can't do anything at all." stated Takashi miserably. "If we stay here, where will sleep tonight?"

"Could sleep somewhere outdoors in our true forms." Muttered Ryoma sourly from beneath his hat brim.

"Far to risky." replied Oishi at once before turning to gaze upon an ashen faced trio of quivering freshmen. "Are you certain you looked everywhere?"

"Yes." sighed Horio wretchedly. "I've been through every single item I own and haven't found them."

"We've been trying very hard..." added Kachiro earnestly. "...but they are definitely missing."

"We even took the risk of searching in our true forms." Katsuo sadly informed the startled group.

"That was a terrible risk!" Oishi sternly replied as his gathered team mates faces reflected his disappointment and concern.

"I'm the one who lost the coupons!" cried Horio as he stepped forward. "So punish me, not my friends!"

Drawing himself up, Oishi was about to deliver a firm reprimand when Momo' swiftly beat him to it.

Menacing the sweating trio with a clenched fist, the bristle-haired youth snarled into their faces at point blank range. "There's no doubt it wasn't easy for Takashi to get those coupons in the first place!" Flinging out his right arm, the exasperated teenager stabbed an angry index finger in the general direction of distant Seishun high school. "I'll punish you all right! Run all the way back to school.." Sharp fangs lanced down from the senpai's gums, making his quaking audience tremble violently, "...and maybe then, I wont have to _eat you!"_

Fierce purple eyes blazing, the annoyed Mongoose spirit paused just long enough for Oishi to get a word in as powerhouse hands planted on slender hips in a huff.

"There is no need to be so harsh them." the disguised Moon Dog told him in a calm, but firm manner that made the taller youth step back sulkily.

"Saa.. they didn't mean it." Fuji added in quiet support of his raven-haired friend.

Shaking her head over the heated exchange and peaceful discussion that followed, Tomo sighed wistfully as her hands linked together behind her head. "So it's come to this." she grumbled irritably. "We came all the way here, and now have to go back without so much as having a single swim!"

Just as Ryoma was murmuring a surly; "That sucks." from under his cap brim, a strange, slightly muffled voice rang out from behind the despondent gathering.

"I know of your problem, and have come to offer help."

A long silence met his words as many eyes drank in the odd sight of the dark haired man's face almost fully concealed by a multi layer of bandages and dark glasses, before Tomo broke the spell by whispering to a nervous Sakuno. "Can you smell that? He's a demon! Very suspicious!"

"He looks like an Egyptian mummy!" the braided girl answered warily.

As a lot of speculated murmuring rippled through the staring group, Ryoma's wide orbs fixed upon the stranger with a stunned expression of total shock that swiftly turned to a look of dismay. "_DAD?_! Oh no!" he thought frantically as he fought to keep his feelings from leaking to Momo'. "Please no, anything but this! I'll surrender to Aion, or Raidon... HELL! I'll even bow down and kiss Fuji's feet while he is at full power, but please.." he silently begged the universe at large, "...please don't let my father be here!"

"Hey! Don't call me a mummy!" rapped the stranger indignantly as Oishi slowly approached him.

"May I ask you..._demon_." the last word was sent by thought, making the intruder laugh.

"See that shop over there?" Indicating a small eatery nestled beside a moderate sized hotel a little way back from the beach front, a disguised Nanjiroh happily announced his proposal. "I'm the owner of that diner and hotel. If you boys are willing to work for me, you can stay overnight for free."

"Really?" asked Oishi, his eyes wide as the demon's hidden gaze swept the group.

'_I need the help of mythic power.'_ he told the gathering in an open sending that easily touched the minds of all. '_A strong dragon, a fine Basilisk.. even the Demi-Dragon can help.'_ For a few seconds, the man's hidden eyes lingered on a clearly disgusted Ryoma before he put his hands together before his brow. "Please.." he said out loud as he bowed. "...say yes."

Turning their backs, the Seigaku mythics rapidly held a whispered discussion.

"What do you think?" Takashi asked Eiji as Oishi muttered a quiet; "What else can we do?" to an apprehensive Momo'.

"Can we trust him?" replied the Mongoose spirit. "What if he's really a Dark Hunter trying to trap us?"

"I strongly feel he is harmless." Fuji calmly told his friends. This could be a fun experience and besides..." he added while giving the nervous power house a serene smile, "...I'll protect you if he turns out to be an enemy."

Hearing Oishi's announcement confirming the groups consent to the offer, the stranger suddenly lunged forward to wrap Momo' Oishi, Takashi and Kaido in a tight group hug. "Thank you , that's great!" he gushed as Takashi voiced a frightened yelp and Kaido hissed for all he was worth. " I'm so happy, I just don't know what to say! Lets all work together!"

"Ah yes..." panted a wide eyed Oishi., "...this is hurting me."

"Let go!" squeaked Momo as he seriously considered transforming to escape.

"I swear I'll bite you!" hissed Kaido while displaying his slender snake fangs.

Laughing with undisguised joy, Nanjiroh let go to wink at his scowling son before leading the group off to start work.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ice cream!" called Kachiro brightly. "Would anyone like to buy some ice cream?"

Dressed in bright pink aprons, Kachiro, Katsuo and Horio tended a merrily painted snack booth as the tall, lean form of Inui scooped Ice creams into large glass bowls behind them.

Holding up a brown plastic tray, Sakuno asked for two more desserts while Tomo waited on the many red and white striped tables set in the shade of numerous gaudily coloured beach umbrellas.

A brown-haired human's smile of thanks died on his lips as a surly Kaido placed a well laden plate before him, while Oishi happily served a disguised Moon Dog and her daughter at the main food counter.

While Fuji calmly went about his own serving duties, Eiji, Takashi and Momo' worked hard in the diner's small kitchen.

"I can't believe we are doing this." grumbled the young Cat Lord as he painstakingly prepared yet another a fresh salad.

Cocking an eye at Takashi rapidly chopping up a cabbage, Momo' chuckled his admiration. "Takashi, you're very skilled!"

"Thank you." muttered the shy youth as he worked, his expert hands swiftly shredding the vegetable to perfection. "My human parents own a sushi shop, so I'm quite used to this."

As the three friends in the kitchen chatted quietly, Kachiro passed an ice-cream to an outside customer before turning to an equally hard working Horio. "Where's Ryoma?"

"He left with the owner." answered Kachiro when the Tanuki failed to enlighten his friend. "It seems they had things to discuss." Hearing the sound of a blender, the young wererat's eye brows flew to his hair line once he noticed what Inui was up too.

Bright green liquid whirring within the high speed mixer, the spiky-haired youth cheerfully told his horrified audience that he was adding a new item to the menu. Sun light flashing menacingly across his squared off glasses, the Seigaku juice fiend grinned from ear to ear as a frantic cry of "NO MORE NEW ORDERS!" simultaneously burst from the throats of every fellow worker.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vaguely aware of some minor disturbance occurring out front, Nanjiroh settled himself comfortably on a crate; his hidden eyes taking in the view of the shaded alley way behind the diner before fixing his gaze upon the glaring face of his only child.

"What a small world this is. Of all the beaches in Japan, your team had to end up here."

Far from amused, Ryoma narrowed his eyes as he answered. "I wondered where you've been lately."

"The boss is an old friend of mine. With you no longer living at home, he asked me to look after his hotel and diner during summer vacation." Turning to look at the sparking ocean beyond them, the former tennis champion grinned behind his mask. "The sea food is tasty and so are the girls! All those bikinis! This place is paradise."

"What about your face?" snapped Ryoma with a curt gesture towards the bandages.

"This?" asked Nanjiroh while pointing at his jaw. "I was sun bathing and fell asleep. I was burnt, so I'm treating it."

"Fine!" rapped out the young Demi-Dragon with an exasperated sigh. "Hide if you must, but don't go telling them you are my father!"

"And why not?" asked Nanjiroh as he stood up to eyeball his seething offspring. "It wont hurt for them to know the truth!"

"Are you kidding me?" Ryoma instantly shot back. "With your perverted habits? How the hell mum puts up with you I'll never know..."

Just as the older demon was about to reply, a nearby door swung open to reveal Horio's concerned face.

"I'm sorry boss, but can you come in please?"

"There's nothing in the fridge!" yelped Kachiro appearing beside his friend as Nanjiroh swiftly darted past them.

Reaching the open fridge, the man's first view was a disbelieving Momo' kneeling before the empty unit.

"What the hell are you doing there?" snapped Kaido the moment he entered the room behind them. "Why are you guys just standing around the fridge?" Hissing like a leaking tyre, he roughly informed the group that the customers were getting impatient.

"We ran out of food!" yelled Momo' while glaring at Kadio over his shoulder. Leaping to his feet, he charged up to the startled Naga to roar into his face. "Stop complaining viper!"

Instantly shoving his nose against Momo's, Kaido showed his fangs as he hissed back at his antagonist. "What are you saying?"

Scowling at the intimidating sight of his eternal rival's elongated teeth, Momo' asked he wanted to fight.

Ignoring the way the atmosphere of the kitchen now rang with drawn out hissing and savage snarling, Nanjiroh studied the bare fridge as a worried Eiji leaned over his shoulder. "Vegetables, meat and fish nya! There's nothing left!"

"And I can't make anything without them." remarked Takashi bleakly.

"I forgot to go shopping." answered Nanjiroh as the battle cries behind them rose in volume.

"What did say you brainless rat bait?"

"I said the customers are scared of your face!" screeched Momo', "But if they were all belly crawlers like you, they might not be!"

Hissing and snarling, the combatants roughly fisted each others shirt fronts to spar tooth to tooth. Sensing the beginning's of imminent blood shed, Takashi morphed into his half human form to firmly push between them.

Taking cover behind the solid barrier of the food preparation bench, Katsuo winced as the fighting pair struck out at a growling dragon youth. "No way.. they are hitting him now? He'll never stop them!"

"Hey Takashi!" yelled Eiji while playfully tossing the teenager his racket.

"NO EIJI!" cried a Oishi from the doorway, but even as the frantic words left his lips, Takashi caught the spinning object in mid air and the damage was down.

"BURNING!" wreathed in flame and shooting jets of fiery death from his mouth, an enraged half form red dragon swung savagely at his brawling team mates.

With a single horrified glance in his direction, Kaido and Momo' instantly bolted for the safely of outside. But filled with Aion's own hellish wrath, Takashi charged out in hot pursuit.

"For heaven's sake, stop!" wailed Momo' as the roaring teenager at his heels chopped down with his racket, instantly reducing a sturdy table surrounded by startled humans to match wood.

For the diners shocked patrons, the strange sight of a racket wielding youth surrounded by a shimmering heat haze and tearing the place apart (while wearing a pair of large red, bat like wings, smooth horns and long tail that seemed to move with a life of it's own) was suddenly far too much to take.

Driven to flight by Takashi's crazed shouts wed to a trail of rampant destruction as he left the shattered interior to chase a frightened cook and waiter across the beach, screaming humans scattered in every direction as the rest of team Seigaku looked with a kind of fascinated horror.

Fuji however, voiced a very small sigh as before his dreaming eyes, his shouting friend's scarlet dragon features seemed to melt into a puddle of imagination, then reform as wide sails and golden scales that sent a surge of longing washing over his lonely soul. "Tezuka.." he whispered as a frantic Momo' and Kaido sought sanctuary in the sea, "...I miss you..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Warm brown orbs holding an incredulous look of shear disbelief, a fully human Takashi surveyed the grim wreck of what had once been a neat little diner. Solid tables lay smashed into splinters amidst scattered fragments of varies foods, as glistening puddles of spilt drinks oozed different coloured liquid trails among them.

Finding his voice at last, the youth muttered a stunned; "Did I really do all that?" as the bristle-haired teen side him shook his head and answered with a low; "This is pathetic."

Bandaged head poking up from behind his hiding place, the boss of the establishment gazed wildly at the sad ruin before fixing a hostile glare upon a sorrowing Oishi.

"I'm sorry.." said the raven-haired vice captain in a steady tone, "...my team mates are to blame."

Lowering his head, Nanjiroh sighed heavily. "Are you all prepared to redeem yourselves?" Accepting a collective reply of affirmation, dark glasses flashed with a quick glow of red. "So then, just do as I say."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The early afternoon sun beat down on wide strip of sandy beach. Light breezes stirred up human hair with cloying fingers as a million golden mirrors sparkled on a calm blue ocean.

Bull horn in hand, a man dressed in loose black monks robes whose bandaged face resembled "The Mummy", called out to the milling crowds before him.

"Come everyone! Come over here and play beach volley ball! Great rewards for winners! All you have to do, is play against these two guys! Win, and have a free meal! Become the day's champion and go to beautiful Hawaii! Come now, and take the challenge!"

Wincing at the absurd promise he knew full well the demon wouldn't be able to keep, Takashi quietly cleared his throat. "What if we lose?"

'_Then the winner gets a free dragon ride.' _ came the swift answer that made the hidden mythic gulp loudly, his face turning an interesting shade of green as he trembled.

Hands planted on his hips, a surly Kaido glared across at Ryoma who stood beside the volley ball net; hands thrust deep into shorts pockets, an expression of extreme distaste plastered upon his half-concealed-by-his-hat-brim face.

"Fisss... why do I have to do this?" rumbled the irritated Naga

"Don't ask me." grumbled a sour singles star.

"Huh!" snapped Kaido while sticking his nose in the air, "At least I'm not forced to partner with that useless pack rat!"

Tugging at his cap, Ryoma's only answer was an angry; "Chuu!"

Seeing a movement out the corner of his eye, Kaido steadied his gaze to glare at the first of the afternoon's trials.

"Can we really have a free meal if we win?" asked a bristled-haired youth eagerly as the Seigaku mamushi groaned within.

'_Just my luck to have yet ANOTHER brainless, hairy tailed RAT come and challenge me.'_ he sent to a scowling Ryoma. '_Is there no end to them?'_

_'A challenge is a challenge.' _ replied the smaller teenager as the speaker and his human disguised wererat friend took up position opposite them. '_Just get it over with.'_

Tossing the large round ball up, the hidden Mongoose spirit sent the object sailing over to Kaido who neatly returned it with a double wrist scoop.

Lunging sideways, the dark haired challenger punched it back; only to have a fierce eyed Ryoma leap high at the net to ferociously slam it back.

Drawn by the excited shouts of the spectators, a huge crowd soon gathered to witness the brutal, one sided slaughter. Food and drink trade swiftly became brisk as the sandy struggle soon came to a painful end.

Limping away with a sprained ankle, the Wererat and Mongoose gave way to a pair of loud mouthed demons that Ryoma remembered all to well.

Sasabe and his father had once made the fatal mistake of taking on the young champion in a tennis match and had lost dismally. Yet here they were again, loudly boasting their volleyball playing prowess to the world as Ryoma's lips curved up in an evil grin that held no trace of humour.

Swaggering onto the battle field, father and son started the fight. But even with the dirty trick of kicking sand in Ryoma's face to blind him, the arrogant pair were hopelessly out classed and were soon forced to flee from the secret might of a snarling shadow dragon and his savagely hissing serpent companion.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The day's trails finally over, the group from Seigaku wandered the streets near the beach in search of new entertainment.

Approaching a solitary drink vending machine set up on the foot path next to a busy intersection, the boys only cast the barest of glances at the old man standing before it.

But without warning, the fragile senior suddenly stepped into the rushing traffic and seeing the elder about to meet a gruesome demise in the form of a speeding truck baring down on him, Ryoma didn't think; he just acted.

Using his hidden wings to give him an extra burst of speed, the demon youth hurled himself at the old man; swiftly catching him within the protective circle of his arms to quickly drag him back to safety.

About to question the scrawny elder as he muttered about losing his coin, the groups words were cut short by the sudden angry shout of a stern faced young man. "What do you creatures think you're doing? Get away from him.. NOW!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

End of chronicle...

Yet the story continues! Yes, I know what you're thinking: bit of a cliffie, but nothing too terrible..grin.

Chronicle 13 will be called "Fragments." and like "Blood And Shadows", it is made up of many different parts. Mythic Brotherhood will now enter the realms of the Rokkaku game, Ryoma's defeat at Sanda's hands, the camp, the Rikkiai game AND THEN... Drum roll... FUJI WILL VISIT TEZUKA IN GERMANY! And what a visit it will be! Forget the anime, THIS one is going to SIZZLE!

After that will be the start of Chronicle 14: "Return Of Dawn" that sees Tezuka come home and the arrival of other worldly U.S.A guests, followed by an unforgettable encounter and a lot of high drama to sink your teeth into!

Lsemauv dravuq: Smile of the fox

Tyng nyeh: Dark rain.


	60. Fragments 1

Greetings Mythic fans! This maybe my last post for a fortnight as I'm going to be busy with costume making for an up coming anime convention. I also have my end of year exam to prepare for... shudder.. but fear not, you will see more Mythic action soon!

And now, to my loyal reviewers.. I LOVE YOU ALL!

Ruji: Well, at least Kabaji didn't die! Dan got to have some playing fun.

Firefly: Descriptive writing has always been my talent I guess. Oh yes.. HOT Tezuka-Fuji action coming soon!

Relinquished: Heh,heh.. I must be going silly in my old age! Thank you for reminding me of ATSUSHI'S name. Truth about Kabaji..he's a party animal. He has had several mates and has sired many young.

Loanshark: Yes, Kabaji won! I'm afraid the visit to Germany will be a while yet...

Alaena Flame Dragonstar: The chess set I wrote about is real! It sits in the window of a Perth game shop and I wish I had the money to buy it! Raidon will DIE I tell you.. DIE! Que evil laughter...

Kagome Girl 21: Ah! so you picked up on Hikaru and Akira's GO game! But did you notice the chess players were MAR'S Ginta and Alviss? Grin..

Yuikoshiro: Hello again! you're right, it's not easy to apply magic to P.O.T.

Mina: Glad to see your feeling better.

Yoshikochan: Thank you! Yes... 'young man'... smirk...

Kat R Fair: Seems I didn't scare you this time...

-.-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimer: Friends tell me I still don't own POT or any anime for that matter. Sigh...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Heart Of Dragon Gold: Prince Of Tennis. Chronicles Of The Mythic Brotherhood: 13"

"Fragments"

Shard 1

"Team Spirit"

Story: Tora Macaw

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

An uncomfortable silence, broken only by the steady roar of passing traffic on the street beyond, settled upon the regular players and except for a rabid darting of eyes between their challenger and themselves, no body so much as moved a muscle.

His large purple orbs never leaving the glowing light sword extending from the new comer's right fist, an indignant Momoshiro finally broke the spell. "What do you mean... creatures..."

"You heard me Mongoose!" the disguised Hikari spat as his (invisible to the human eye) weapon flared with soundless menace. "What are doing? What do you want?" Tension rising as his imperious demand remained unanswered, the raven-haired heaven's warrior glared out of glittering deep green eyes. "If you beasts think you can hurt my sworn charge, I'll..."

"Hurt?" asked a clearly puzzled Takashi. "Hikari, please calm down."

Brandishing his sword, the other worldly visitor ignored the hidden dragon; his fierce orbs sweeping the group while large feathered wings snapped open, adding weight to the threat of his words as he spoke again.

"If you animals don't step back this second, you'll taste the wrath of my blade!"

A long gap occurred in the traffic then as the sighing wind held sway over the quiet asphalt. During the peaceful interlude, many sets of wide eyes gazed incredulously at their aggressor.

"An-i-mal?" said Momo' very slowly as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"What did he call us?" muttered Eiji as Takashi quietly echoed his bristle-haired team mate's single word.

Fuji's closed orbs peeled half open for all of five seconds, then without warning the entire group broke into amused laughter.

"Ok.." Chuckled an amused Momo'. "...so we're animals...sorry Fuji... _mostly_ animals of a type, but we're no threat."

"Do you see that?" drawled Ryoma, effectively catching the Hikari's attention as he stabbed a bored finger towards the road. Spying the glittering coin, the warrior's stern eyes narrowed.

"What's that thing?"

Making sure the short-haired youth's gaze was switched to him, the old man lifted a thin bony hand, then voiced a low pitched musical whistle while first pointing to the money then to his own chest.

Eyes going big and round, Oishi shivered a little as a thrill of recognition shot through him. "That sound!" he gasped to himself as he tried in vain to see past the man's powerful shields. "I never thought I'd hear it for real!" Inclining his head in a slight bow, the hidden Moon Dog politely spoke out loud. "We were helping him Hikarai. He walked into the traffic to pick up that coin and was almost hit by a truck, but Ryoma here saved his life."

Back snapping perfectly straight, the angel man's shocked gasp cut the air like a knife. "Ojii..." he asked while looking down on the fragile elder, "..is this..._true?_"

At the old man's instant nod, the suspicious Hikari's face changed so fast from frowning hostility to stunned amazement, it was comical.

Eyes straining from their sockets as his loose jaw hung, he never noticed the stealthy approach of a flame-haired youth behind him until a terrible voice rang out in a booming roar that almost made him have heart failure.

"STAY PERFECTLY STILL AND ANSWER MY RIDDLE! WHAT IS THE BELL THAT MAKES NO RING, YET ITS KNELL MAKES THE HIKARI SING? THOSE WHO FAIL TO ANSWER OR RUN WAY WILL BE DEVOURED AND..."

"Oh stow it David, these guys are kind!" snapped the raven-haired teenager with merry laugh to take the sting from his harsh words.

As all of Seigaku's elite (and few nervous followers) stared in wonder at the huge, phantom shadow of a snarling Sphinx over hanging the slender form a red-haired young man, the embarrassed Hikari before him hid his true self while rivers of nervous sweat flowed down his face.

Chuckling gently, the old man pointed a narrow index finger at both adolescent males. "You are too impatient my children." he chided gently. "I was never in any danger and you should both be thanking this brave young Demi-Dragon here."

"Demi.. I'm sorry!" repeatedly bowing in a manner that reminded a staring Ryoma of a swimmer trying to get water out of an ear, the babbling youth bought amused grins to the group's faces as he rabidly begged forgiveness. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please forgive me!"

Sensing that such a display could go on indefinately, Oishi firmly reassured the upper realm dweller that no harm had been done.

Smiling fit to burst, the beaming teenager spun about to wave vigorously at several nearby figures.

"It's alright!" he shouted in a voice loud enough to carry to the distant clouds. "Everyone's a friend!"

Deeply inhaling the new arrivals distinctive smells, Oishi carefully took note of the disguised Mongoose, steam drake and dragon moving up to stand beside the hidden Sphinx.

Nervously appraising the strangers, Takashi took a shuffling step back as Eiji voiced a rumbling growl deep in his throat. From his place beside the pair, Fuji's closed eyes suddenly flashed open to meet the brilliant blue orbs of a black and white haired youth.

"Saeki." the name softly floated up, causing the young were rats behind him to exchange puzzled glances.

"Fuji" replied the other easily.

Joining his friend, the dark-haired Hikari indicated the Seigaku youths. "Saeki, who are these Mythics?"

"Our next opponents." answered the hidden dragon with a grin.

"Why?" asked a large nosed teenager at Saeki's side.

The faint shadow of an eager smile drifting over his lips, a staring Inui announced to those around him that the new comers would be meeting them for the finals.

"That's right..." confirmed Fuji, his eyes now closed as the corners of his mouth twitched up. "They are from Rokkaku."

"Rokkaku?" asked Katsuo while thoughtfully holding a knuckle against his chin. Mind drifting back to a sunny Friday afternoon, the hidden Wererat suddenly recalled visiting the communal street courts with his friends. Every team from the district had gathered there and remembering the red uniforms, he gave a quick nod of understanding.

Also taking a ride on his own train of recollections, Horio grinned as he too pictured the scene in his mind. Eyes fixed on the Steam Drake, a vision of him being pummelled by a horde of stampeding players annoyed by his constant "Why" questions floated before him. Leaning forward, the young Mythic became eager. "Wow! Rokkaku! This could get interesting!"

Ignoring the sudden out break of excited chatter around him, Ryoma fed the vending machine a few coins then helped himself ponta. However, his peace was very short lived as a cheerful voice at his side suddenly spoke with a distinct over tone of awe.

"You are Echizen Ryoma?" Scooping both of the startled singles star's hands into his own, the Hikari gazed at him with worshipful eyes. "You are really the dragon Lord's many times over great grandson?"

"Yes." was all Ryoma had time to mutter before the happy teenager gushed further.

"What a great honour this is! Please, show me your dragon form..but not now." laughing, the short-haired youth's green orbs twinkled merrily. "I'm Aoi Kentaro, a first grader like you, but I'm also on the school team!" Rapidly shaking Ryoma's can holding right hand, the smaller boy glared as ponta slopped over the rim and Aoi rambled on. "Please to meet you, I'm so excited!"

Ignoring the sticky flood washing over his hand, the Hikari proceeded to challenge Ryoma to a match. His green-gold orbs going wide, the young Demi-Dragon could hardly believe his ears.

Choosing not to notice the youth's hostile gaze, the young Rokkaku player grinned broadly. "When the tournament comes, I may not be able to play against you. But since we've met here, I think it's a great opportunity!"

In answer to Ryoma's hesitant; "Erm...maybe..." Aoi let go of the shorter boy's hands to begin a new round of frantic bowing.

Pointing the way up the busy street, Ojii declared his tennis courts to be close.

"Right!" laughed Aoi as the elder started to walk. "This way!"

"Wait just a second!" growled the red head, the sharp claws of his phantom true form dragging along the pavement. "What about my riddle?"

"Oh, that's easy." Fuji all but purred as the indignant Sphinx's team mates ignored him to start walking. "The answer..." Eyelids lifted, giving the scowling Mythic the full blast of his unearthly eyes; "...is a flower... a Blue bell. Right?"

Bracing it's weight on it's huge front paws, the shadowy creature's shaggy head jerked up; it's catlike orbs going big and round as the human face topping the massive lion body registered it's total surprise. "Ah.. yes.." muttered the human form monster as it's hidden self faded from sight. "I guess...you can pass after all."

Falling in behind a tall youth, whose bristly hair marked him as a Mongoose spirit, David seriously muttered under his breath as he walked. "The 'Blood's' a Sherlock Holmes. Flower..."

Closing his eyes, a pleased smirk crossed his face; just seconds before his stiff backed companion exploded in exasperation.

"Holmes...Baker Street. Baker... Flour!" accompanied by a long suffering groan, a lanky leg rose high to soundly kick the back of David's head.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Led by an enthusiastic Aoi, the large group soon found themselves passing beneath an ornate white arch way leading into the Rokkaku high school's extensive tennis grounds.

Eying Ryoma and his fellow freshmen quietly chattering among themselves, Takashi moved up to walk close beside Inui. "Strangest Hikari I've ever met." he commented fretfully. "But he must be an outstanding player to be on the team."

"This is a perfect chance to gather more data." replied the spiky-haired youth, left hand toying with one corner of his glasses as he grinned.

Sharp ears picking up the guarded conversation, Saeki dropped back to let a smiling Fuji draw level with him. "I'm sorry.." he stated while casting a thoughtful eye over the 'Blood's' team mates. "...our captain can be very enthusiastic at times."

The calm sentence bought a startled gasp to Eiji's lips. "Captain? Nya! That young Hikari...is your captain?"

"Yes." smiled the dual colour haired youth as brilliant aqua orbs rested on the Cat Lord's face. "Ojii named him captain only a few months ago."

Pointing towards a diminutive old man walking closely behind towering teenagers with his chin, Oishi's inquiry after him was met with a satisfied smile. "Ah! He is our coach" Saeki cheerfully informed him.

Blinking, a surprised Moon Dog echoed the word "coach" as a placid Fuji calmly broke into the conversation. "Saeki, this is our vice captain, Oishi."

Looking back over his left shoulder, Saeki acknowledged the green eyed teenager with a small nod. "How do you do? I'm Rokkaku's vice captain." eyes drifting onto Fuji, the red clad player grinned confidently. "I once played against Fuji here. When next we meet on the court, I'm going to win."

"So our Tensai beat you." thought Eiji as the 'Blood' spoke pleasantly.

"I've known this dragon all my life and we were childhood friends."

"Ah!" replied the other as the shadowy form of an ebony and ivory scaled dragon briefly simmered into existence to hang over his human disguise. "But now we are on court rivals!" Holding up an imperious finger, he let his true form fade as he loudly declared that old ties didn't count in the heat of battle.

Glaring at the friendly exchange before him, David leaned over to speak to his bristle-haired team mate. "Kentaro is going to challenge the Demi-Dragon?"

"It will be an interesting game." commented Kurobane as a curious Itsuki wandered up to ask why.

Sparing the hidden Steam Drake the barest of glances, the old Mongoose spirit briefly thought of his cursed life as David's fiery haired form strode out to catch up with group leaders.

He could see it, hear it almost; the howling desert winds of ancient Egypt hurling stinging grains of harsh sand against his coarse fur as a spiky-haired, irate pharaoh ordered his blue-eyed high priest to forever bind the protesting animal spirit to the new born royal Sphinx cub as punishment for his ongoing insolence...

Jerked back to the modern day presence by the sound Saeki's smug tones, he quickly joined the others as they gathered before a large green door.

"All his life..." started the dual haired teenager, "...wood craft has always been Ojii's interest. This building is his racket workshop, but.." Saeki started to move, causing the rest to follow as he spoke on. "...his latest project has been the creation of a new training area. Come, I'll show you."

Rounding the large, squared off building, Seigaku eyes widened at the sight that now lay before them.

Swarming over a multitude of wooden forts, tyre climbs and rope bridges, a large number of laughing children happily played on woven swings or whooshed down the slides of every type of play ground equipment imaginable.

But a closer look revealed the sturdy structure's intentions were not only for pleasure, but built in such a way the whole place resembled an army training ground.

"Nya! That looks like fun!" chirped Eiji, his azure eyes twinkling at the sight of two boys nimbly pursuing each other over a long line of upright stepping logs.

Sliding down a thick white rope dangling before the staring group, a sandy-haired boy's sneaker shod feet lightly touched down on the attached tyre. Beaming up at team Rokkaku, he squealed his excitement.

"It's Ban Chan!" cried a youthful voice as another boy slide down an adjoining rope. "David, you're back!"

Alerted by the cries, all play temporarily suspended as a horde of happy youngsters charged up to swiftly welcome their heroes.

Laughing merrily at the pack of excited children tugging at his jacket, Kurobane knelt to gather most of the group in a brotherly embrace; patently enduring the rest of them cheerfully glomping onto his back.

"We are home!" he laughed as he stood up, causing clinging kids to rain from his shoulders. "And, we have bought some guests!"

Curious young eyes instantly focussed on the strangers. Nostrils twitching as hidden Mythic senses drank in information regarding their visitors origins, the children gathered around.

"Is it true?" whispered a Tanuki to Fuji in awe. "You are really... a 'Blood'?" At the Tensai's smiling nodd, the boy cut loose with a quick squeak. "Please, may I see...your eyes?"

Cerulean orbs peeled open to regard the child for a moment, as a low ripple of wonder rose from his wide-eyed friends.

Excited babbling then erupted as each species began to gravitate towards their own kind.

Inui and Kaido quickly found themselves in the center of a lively group of young Naga, as a nearby Oishi traded yipping, growling words of canine speech with four adoring Moon Dog young. The two dragons of the gang approached Takashi as the bulk of the children; Tanuki and Wereats, gathered around an elated Seigaku freshman trio.

One of them, a sandy-haired boy, cocked an enquiring eye at Momo'. "Brother of the sands.." he chattered in Mongoose language. "...welcome."

Placing a friendly hand on the child's head, Kurobane swiftly informed him of an up coming challenge.

"Game?" he asked, his young face a mask of speculation. "Who with Kurobane? Have you challenged our fellow slayer?"

"No." chuckled the lanky Mythic, his deep brown orbs settling on a bored looking Ryoma near the fence. " Aoi is going to play against that guy."

Joining the raven-haired teenager, a smiling Aoi indicated a nearby gate leading onto the tennis courts. "Please, come in Echizen." Falling in behind the shorter youth, the disguised Hikari made a grand sweeping gesture with both arms. " So, what do you think? Our battle can wait, as I'd love to show you Ojii's racket collection."

Standing beside the quiet elder, a young Wererat asked Kurobane if Ryoma's playing style was any good.

"We don't know, but no dragon anywhere has yet beaten a Hikari."

Over hearing the airy comment, Fuji's smile grew just a little devious. "Tezuka beat Atobe, he just doesn't realise it." he thought while to turning to face Momo', arms folding across his chest in a sub conscious imitation of his distant lover as he spoke. "It's an awesome set up. Do all the regulars train on this?"

Strolling up to join his old friend, Saeki happily volunteered information.

"We do have other training facilities." he said while resting a hand one of the many tyres attached to a large wooden triangle. "But players, as well as neighbourhood kids, often come here to train for tennis." Hand lingering on a big donut of black rubber just above Fuji's left shoulder, Saeki let his gaze rove over the play ground. "By running about on this equipment, we get to know tennis in a very natural way.

Chuckling at the sight of Kurobane under siege from an excited mob of racket wielding children, Fuji nodded his approval. "These kids will no doubt play for Rokkaku in the future."

"That's right." Setting his eyes on the slender beauty before him, Saeki's right hand seemed to take on a life and will of its own. Sub consciously sliding down with the intent of resting on the 'Blood's' shoulder, its steady progress was suddenly halted by glittering blue eyes fixing onto a golden light flaring on Fuji's neck.

Jerking the limb back as though stung, the disguised dragon thrust both hands deep into his coat pockets while glaring daggers at the offending circle. "A mate mark!" he growled within. "_His_ mate mark! Why? Why has _he_ claimed this human?"

Pondering the undeniable fact that his long time friend was suddenly beyond his reach, Saeki hid his inner turmoil by abruptly finding a nearby Inui and Takashi incredibly fascinating.

Late afternoon sunlight slanting across his glasses, the Seigaku Basilisk studied a climbing rope with great interest.

Seated on one of the low stepping logs, a curious Takashi cocked his head to one side as he watched. "What is it Inui?"

Taking a quick look at his team mate, Inui seized the dangling rope to give it a hard tug. "Every facility has been excessively used. Now, I know the secret of Rokkaku's national fame." he added with a pleased grin.

An excited shout rang out, drawing his attention to the sight of three young girls running into the play ground; the center one cheerfully calling to Kurobane as she approached. "Mum made this for us!" she shouted, her eyes lighting up as she made a beeline for the Mongoose spirit. "Her own special pasta.."

A low rock protruding from the packed earth suddenly caused the running girl to trip. Squealing with dismay as the box flew from her lax grip, she failed to notice the incredible sight of David snatching up a long handled racket; effortlessly catching the box upon its strings as a quick moving Kurobane saved her from a nasty fall.

But all of team Seigaku witnessed the entire incident and as David's red mane blew in the rising breeze, the players traded incredulous glances.

"What's with that racket?" muttered Kaido to no one in particular.

"Why is it so long?" Momo' asked of a staring Inui.

"Strange.." he started as David spoke up.

"It almost Pasta before my eyes." he stated with a pleased smirk while returning the box to the grateful girl.

Sighing breezes stirred up handfuls of loose dirt. Somewhere over head, a raven called a mournful "Ah ho" as Rokkaku's visitors gaped at the flame-haired Sphinx.

"Past before..." chin dropping to his chest, Horio sighed heavily as Kurobane voiced a long suffering moan.

"That's enough you stupid cat!" the lanky player shouted while dealing his friend a swift boot to the head. "It's not funny at all!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Blissfully unaware of the mild drama occurring outside, Ryoma stared at the huge collection of tennis rackets laid out before him. Out side of a sports store, the young player had never seen so many to the stringed weapons in one place before. Frames lay on shelves or hung from multiple hooks on the walls. An orderly group in different stages of construction lay upon the smooth surface of a huge work bench, while a smaller pile lay in a messy tangle on another table against the back wall.

Impressed despite himself, Ryoma turned curious eyes to his hosts. "There are many kinds of rackets."

Holding up a hexagonal framed racket, Aoi proudly announced the object to be his own. "Ojii made it and every racket you see. Would you like to try it?"

Accepting the offered weapon, Ryoma turned it over in his hands while running knowing fingers across its strings. To his eyes, the racket was a thing of beauty; it's wooden brown frame work light and well balanced in his grip. The clever hand of its creator had added a subtle hint of shading during its final coating of varnish, thus bringing out the natural wood grain to make it almost appear to have been cut straight as it was from the living tree. But the thing that intrigued the Seigaku youth the most was the strings. White, firmly strung, they resembled the inside of a bee hive with their tight, honey comb pattern.

Noting the raven-haired teenager's puzzled expression, Aoi laughed gently. "Maybe it doesn't suite your taste, but we have many others."

Placing the hexagonal racket back in the Hikari's grip, Ryoma suddenly spied a fine racket hanging amongst of group center of the building's back wall.

It had a standard size head, the uniform black strings sitting neatly within a dark wooden frame. Giving the well padded grip a tight squeeze, he finished his inspection by bouncing the hard catgut off the fleshy part of his right palm.

"This is a quality racket." Ryoma announced dryly.

Placing his hands on his hips, Aoi threw back his head to roar with laughter. "No one could have told you that's Ojii's own personal racket!" he informed the startled youth at the top of his voice. "Do you really like it?" Leaning in, the hidden Hikari gazed right into Ryoma's large eyes. "Try a few others!"

"Err..." came the quiet reply as a wincing Seigaku singles star retreated a step. Beaming like the sun itself, Aoi followed him.

"What?"

Turning away, Ryoma pulled his cap brim over his face while voicing a surly answer. "I'm only standing half a meter in front of you."

Totally clue less, Aoi smiled even wider as he boomed a happy; "What are you saying?"

"Your voice." Ryoma's own floated up from under his hat as he started to stride for the door. "It's not like you're speaking to me from the upper realm you know."

"OH?" bellowed the elated Rokkaku captain while hurrying in Ryoma's wake. "Am I too loud?"

Throwing glance his way, Ryoma measured him up. He knew if he transformed, he could burst the annoying cloud dancers ear drums with a single roar. But not wanting to go to the bother of such an effort, he settled for shoving both hands deep in his pockets while stalking away for the peace of outside.

Meanwhile, a certain young Cat Lord was having the time of his life. Lifting his eyes, Ryoma stood close to Momo' as the rest of the team enjoyed their friend's performance.

Running along the top of the highest stepping logs, Eiji pranced with an easy grace; each confidant step taken as born to it.

Flipping in mid air, he landed on his hands then sprang from them as though weightless. Building up speed, he dashed along the evenly spaced uprights before springing high into the air. Effortlessly clearing twenty logs in an incredible leap, he galloped down the sloping grade marking the end of the course to briefly halt before a towering wooden climbing wall.

Ignoring the tyres attached to it, Eiji sprang like a Lynx; his vertical jump carrying him fifteen feet straight up, thus allowing him to hand stand atop it.

His forest green orbs glittering with a soft warmth, Oishi proudly watched his boyfriend as a pure wave of fresh love for the springy master of felines swelled within his chest. At that moment in time, he would have dearly loved to have been able at pin that perfect restless body to the ground and demonstrate his undying affection, but a crowd of cheering children surging forward to loudly praise their new hero of the hour made him relegate such activity to the back of mind for later.

"The Cat Lord is so amazing!" he heard one of the young Moon Dogs shout.

"Cool!" hissed an excited Naga child.

"One more time!" begged a Mongoose while a hidden Wererat beside him loudly wished he was a cat.

"OK!" laughed Eiji while agreeing to his adoring fan club's demands. "Watch this!"

Charging into action, he was just aware of Oishi's voice floating on the wind.

"This is completely made for Eiji." Closing his eyes as Takashi replied, the Seigaku Moon Dog suddenly found himself impatiently waiting for night fall.

"Hey Oishi.." said Takashi with a small laugh. "Eiji has company."

Running easily in the red head's wake, Oishi noticed the large nosed form of Itsuki Marehiko.

"Why are you jumping so fast?" he asked loudly while squatting perfectly balanced atop a narrow pole. Jets of steam shooting from wide nostrils, he trailed Eiji across the stepping logs and onto the flying fox. "Why are you the only one of your kind?"

Baring needle like teeth, Eiji answered the question with one of his own. "Hey! Why does steam pour out of your nose?"

"Because I'm a _steam drake!_" he proudly replied. "I'm like a dragon..only I can't fly.. but I can do other things.."

Racing close behind Eiji as the red head nimbly skipped across a rope bridge, he fired out a nonstop explanation as Saeki laughed at his antics.

"Poor Eiji, he never should asked... Itsuki will be droning on for hours now!"

"Why? why? WHY?" he shouted while enthusiastically pursuing an exasperated Cat Lord into a row of large square boxes. "Why don't you..."

Stopping in mid sentence the sub dragon suddenly vanished; only to instantly reappear before a yowling Eiji, almost fully concealing the pair as he blew a great cloud of steam into the shocked youth's face.

Amused by the frantic paced spectacle, Fuji sighed as humour slowly gave way to longing. Tezuka could also breath steam; the only true dragon who could, and the smiling Tensai soon found his mind wandering.

He saw himself naked on an isolated mountain meadow, Tezuka breathing warming clouds upon his skin before gently entering him for the first time. The scene then shifted, becoming a snow covered, silent forest. Removing his clothes, Tezuka had then laid the panting 'Blood' upon them; softly puffing a mass of hot, moist vapors to ward off the winter chill before making love to the moaning youth.

Snapped out of his day dream by a loud mouthed Aoi calling his team mates, Fuji failed to notice Saeki's dark scowl as the golden mark on his neck flared its silent message.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As a mass of excited kids gathered about the tennis court's high wire fence, Saeki took up position at Fuji's side to watch the coming battle. Arms firmly folded across his chest, he quietly reminded himself it would be in his own best interests to keep his hands to himself..for now.

Calling out to Aoi as he took up position by the base line, Kurobane asked if he needed a judge.

"No." came the cheerful reply. "It's not necessary, this game is just for fun."

Warming his arms with a few practice swings, Ryoma sighed within as he planned to end the game real quick.

With both warriors ready, Aio bounced the ball three times then tossed it high for a serve.

-.-.-.-.- - -- -

Night had fallen, bathing the land in darkness as a solitary train wound its way along a gleaming length of track.

Seated within as the great metal monster roared past a noisy road crossing, a brooding Ryoma completely ignored his anxious life mate to gaze moodily at his own reflection.

For few moments, the shadowy image hanging in the thick glass turned into the face of a demon before morphing into the proud head of a young black dragon.

Blinking his eyes to dispel the vision, his ruthless mind endlessly played out the evening's match. Growing low under his breath, he flicked a quick look at Kachiro and Kastsuo sleeping on each others shoulders opposite him before glaring out at the darkness once more.

Behind him, Inui cast a swift glance at his sleeping lover laid out over a seat across from him then murmured something to Fuji as the 'Blood' read a comic book at his side. Directly opposite them, Eiji sat; his head resting on Oishi's shoulder as he listened to music on his Walkman.

Abruptly pushing to his feet, Ryoma startled Momo' by whipping about to face his vice-captain with a strangely defiant expression.

"Senpai, please let me play singles three tomorrow."

Raising an eyebrow, Oishi asked him why the sudden request.

"That Hikari, he told me he plays singles three." With those simple words, Ryoma sat down again.

Trading a glance with his lover and Takashi as the disguised dragon's astonished face appeared over the back of the next seat along, Oishi smiled despite his misgivings.

"So our young Demi-Dragon wants to get serious." he thought as a pleased looking Inui toyed with his glasses.

Gently asking his life mate if the match was what he truly wanted, Momo' was forced to withdraw his questions when Ryoma fixed him with a desolate stare.

"Please.." he murmured while lowering his head to gaze at limp hands crossed on his lap. "Just let me...be alone for awhile.."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

For Ryoma, the following morning held the bright promise of an interesting game. But for Fuji, the new day held a sinister undertone of lingering danger. Unable to pin point its source, he swiftly travelled meet his destiny at the semi-final of the Kanto game.

Greeted by an enthusiastic Oishi, the team split up to partake in a quick warm up jog.

Trotting at Inui's heels, the young 'Blood' was surprised to come across Takashi and Momo' staring at a large crowd gathered before a dual coloured school bus. Joining the hidden pair, the four Mythics gazed with interest at the six children lined up along one side.

Standing center of a line of children (Wererat, Moon dog, Mongoose, Dragon and Naga), a disguised Tanuki waved his right hand while calling for Kentaro to come out.

"Alright." laughed a smiling Aoi. "No rush."

Staring at the flock of noisy kids surrounding their tennis idol, Takashi remarked how not only Rokkaku's classmates; but also their young fan club made for a huge crowd.

"Rokkaku is really popular." nodded Momo' as Aoi started to speak.

"We have to be fired up today, so cheer squad, work hard!"

To a happy chorus of "You can count on us!", Kurobane stepped off the bus.

"Its a great day, perfect for our match."

"Perfect match." said David coming up behind him. "Ignite it."

With his team mates groans ringing in his ears, Kurobane's long right leg rose, then fell upon the top of flame-haired teenager's head in a powerfully executed axe kick.

Chuckling at Momo's pained expression, Fuji hoped the Rokkaku Mythic would never change.

"Oh, he wont." snorted the Mongoose spirit with annoyance. "He's a Sphinx, and it's in his nature to speak in riddles or bad puns."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Happily oblivious to his team mates suffering ear drums, Ryoma stood alone before the court's twin vending machines; his mind engrossed on choosing the perfect pre-game drink. Deciding that grape ponta would best boost his energy, the short teenager fed a few coins into the payment slot.

Just as his index finger was about to touch the order button, a thin bony hand shot past his own to stab at the one labeled orange juice. Indignant that someone would _dare_ steal a drink on his money, Ryoma's head snapped about; only for his angry retort to die in his throat as the tiny old man beside him whistled a hauntingly beautiful tune.

A feeling of well being wed to a great love for his fellow Mythics inexplicably rose within him and hardly aware of his own voice, the human form Demi-Dragon spoke as if asleep. "Would you like to drink that?"

Humming, the elder nodded.

"Echizen kun!" Aoi's voice booming at close range effectively broke the profound spell cast on Ryoma and shaking his head to clear it, he glared fiercely at the rapidly approaching Hikari.

"Good morning!" the short haired captain all but roared. "Today, we play so lets be enthusiastic!"

Narrowing his eyes into evil slits, Ryoma replied with a sour; "I don't wanna."

Chuckling his glee, Aoi waggled a playful finger. "Don't be like that! Games are meant to be fun!"

"Games are meant to be _won_." grumbled the smaller boy from under his hat brim. "So I'll play my own way, _IF_ you don't mind."

"Kentaro!" Kurobane's voice rang out close by, causing Ryoma's dark scowl to deepen. "Hello Demi-Dragon, are you here for a drink too?"

"No." muttered Ryoma under his breath so the others couldn't quite hear him. "I've come here to marry this gorgeous thing."

Sarcasm totally lost on the Rokkaku players, Aoi happily asked Ryoma what he was going to buy.

"Ponta."

"Ponta," echoed David, his face a mask of pure innocence. "That's just grape..."

Wearing the kind of expressions normally connected to viewing something extremely unpleasant, Ryoma and Aoi turned away from each other as Kurobane felled the smirking mythic with a brutal roundhouse kick.

Sighing, the young Hikari wearily rubbed the top of his head as Ryoma swore to the universe at large he didn't know his current company at all.

Pushing back onto his feet, David shot his ancient guardian a sad look. "A minor joke I know.. better take your pick.."

With Kurobane's frustrated scream hanging in the air as David once again measured his length in the dust, Aoi felt the day had truly started.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

With the start of the tournament only minutes away, both teams lined up to face each other over the net. A peaceful silence reigned for all of thirty seconds before Itsuki's vocal cords swung into action.

"Why do you always have a bandage on your face?" he asked of Eiji before switching his gaze to Kaido. "Why do you wear a bandana, is it because it looks cool?"

Ignoring Ryoma's irate grumble of "Here we go again.", the insatiably curious Mythic turned his attention to Fuji. "Why do you always smile? Why isn't the great gold here?"

Smile becoming slightly strained, Fuji was grateful when Ryuzaki called the team together for a final pep talk.

"Right everyone, this is it. First up is Takashi and Momoshiro."

"Yes!" said Momo' in a mock growl as he raised his left fist. "Takashi, lets kick some Rokkaku butt!"

"We can take the initiative to control the whole game." announced Oishi as Ryuzaki's back suddenly stiffened, her eyes glazing over as she unexpectedly indulged in telepathic speech.

"Kabji is speaking. " she soon told her wondering players. "He is relaying a message... from Tezuka!"

A string of excited cries rose up, each teenager crowding about her in a eager quest for news. "I can only just hear him." Ryuzaki whispered while holding up a hand for silence. "He says.." a moments pause then; "...be careful and play strong."

Busy trading elated comments, the blue and white clad youths failed to notice a crimson tide then spread over their coach's face seconds before she beckoned a smiling Fuji to follow her.

A quick conversation later, (one that left the Tensai walking on air and Ryuzaki sitting down to calm her pounding heart) the Eight Seigaku regulars were ready for battle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

To Be Continued...

Mythic notes: Sphinx.

Well known in Greek and Egyptian legend, they were said to have huge lion bodies and the faces of men or woman. Used by powerful rulers as guardians of treasure or property, the creatures would challenge all comers with cryptic riddles ending in the Sphinx devouring anyone unfortunate enough not to be able to answer. A long lived species, they are renowned for their wisdom but of course, every type of living thing has its rogues and misfits... grin.

A Mongoose spirit normally lives the life span of an average human, but Kurobane is really 50,000 years old! (more on that later)


	61. Fragments 2

YO! Grin.. I just can't believe how many readers want to know what Tezuka's message to Fuji was! For now, it's a case of "Me to know and you to find out." so I'm leaving it up to reader imagination. But, I will say this: Fuji and Ryuzaki now know something the others don't, but WILL find out in time. As for Seigaku's coach having to calm her pounding heart, Tezuka has confided in her what he is yet to tell his beloved 'Blood'. Ah... the joys of intrigue...

(This is what's called the "That would be telling syndrome") Trails off into evil laughter...

REVIEWS! I WILL continue to thank my readers darn it!

Alena Flame Dragon star: You will get to know what made Ryuzaki go red...smirk... eventually... Having seen Itsuki blow steam in the anime, he could be nothing but a steam drake in this story. Speaking of stories, your new Pot fic is brilliant, brilliant, brilliant! Readers, take note! It's a lot of fun!

DnKs Girls: Still enjoying it then? Grin...

Kat R Fair: Thank you so much for your wonderful comments!

Loanshark: Yes, Fuji has many admirers.. but can you blame them? Smirk...

Relinquished: sorry to disappoint you, but there will be NO Saeki-Sysuke! Saeki-Yuuta... maybe... I'll just see how it plays out. As for our dear Kabaji, I HAVE hinted with all the subtly of a charging scrub bull that of all the nobles, he is the one who has mated the most over all the centuries he has lived. Tezuka indeed only ever mated once (Twice if you count Fuji...haha.) and he considers his mating with the white female to have been the greatest mistake in his life.

Chibi mina 121: Sing song voice; "Their all around you.. oh yeah! Their all around and gunna get you.. oh yeah!"

Kagome Girl 21: Fuji is HAPPY! Big smile.

Analine: Thank you for all your reviews and Fuji's trip to Germany will be so HOT, I'll be posting two versions...

Ruji: Dumb ass jokes rule! Fuji thinks ONLY of TE-ZU-KA...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Disclaimer: Hey, If I owned them, you really would see an animated Mythic Brotherhood series!

"Fragments".

Second Shard.

"Playing to win"

Story: Tora Macaw

-.-.-.-.-.-

Long shadows of early morning started to give way to the brighter ground of a later hour. Across a flimsy barrier of woven net, two pairs of well trained warriors stepped up to meet their destinies.

Glancing at the way cooling breezes stirred up the wavy red mane of his partner, Kurobane's liquid brown eyes grew wider as his steady gaze settled upon a twin set of deep amethyst orbs.

"So 'Shifting Sands', you and the fire lizard are our opponents." he said in the rapid fire, chatting speech of a Mongoose spirit.

Smirking at his fellow snake slayer, Momo' let his eyes linger on the sight of David holding his long handled racket (so its head brushed the ground), before answering in kind. "Clan 'Morning Glory'.. thank you for your reception."

Exchanging a nod, players backs were turned as battle lines were drawn.

Preparing to serve first, the bristle-haired Rokkaku teenager was startled by one of his Seigaku rivals sudden shout.

"COME ON! BURNING! LETS GO MAMMAL... COME ON!"

Briefly taken aback by the disguised dragon's vocal challenge, Kurobane grinned wickedly as he replied with one of his own.

"You had better not complain... when you _lose!"_

With those last three words on his lips, the lanky youth sent the ball thundering straight at Takashi.

Ready to move, the young Mythic froze in a state of stunned surprise; reddish-brown orbs widening at the little round object's unexpected turn of speed. Taking a small step sideways, he started to lift his racket.

Slamming down with impact of a descending meteor, the missile rebounded in the blink of an eye to cannon forcefully into the Seigaku player's unguarded midriff.

Air leaving him in a sharp hiccup, Takashi sailed backwards; the shear might of the ball knocking him onto his back so he temporarily lay stunned.

Shocked by his friend's brutal fall, Momo' hardly heard the lines man's call of "15 love!" as he frantically called his partner's name.

"I'm sorry." shouted a Rokkaku voice that cut through the powerhouse's inner turmoil like a buzz saw. "Are you okay?"

Baring his teeth as Takasahi heaved himself upright, Momo' realized with horror that his fellow snake slayer was no ordinary Mongoose spirit.

Glaring across at his rival, similar thoughts formed within a young red dragon's mind. "I'm alright." he told Momo' while pushing to his feet. "But how did it happen?" he silently asked himself as his eyes turned hard. "Only large Mythics have that kind of power." Flicking his orbs at David, he wondered if the bristle furred Mammal was somehow drawing his strength from the Sphinx.

Rolling his shoulders, Takashi boldly declared he was ready to fight on. Yet right from second serve, it became painfully clear to the Blue and white clad players that their enemies possessed skills beyond imagination as they powered through to a savage 40 love then one-zero lead.

"David's moves remind me of Eiji." panted Momo' to his friend as he passed the net for a court change. "But then, he is a cat after all."

"I agree." snorted Takashi as he took control of the attack. "I've never played against a Sphinx before. What power! It's like going up against Kabaji all over again."

Remembering that ill fated game and how the little red had drawn even with his mighty bronze counter part, Momo' suppressed an urge to shudder.

However, that cold, uncontrollable quivering of the spine swiftly rose to engulf him as Rokkaku fiercely took their second; then third victory by thoroughly crushing their opponents in a devastating show of skill.

At 4-0, it seemed that team Seigaku was hopelessly outclassed and at 5-0, it looked as if all was lost.

Ignoring the exaltations of the Rokkaku cheer squad and jubilant cries of their fellow members, Momo' hissed through his teeth as his mind desperately hunted for a way to turn the merciless rout around.

"No matter what we do or how hard we try, we can't score!"

'_Is this the way a hunter slayer thinks?'_

Ryoma's calm voice floating though the inner recesses of his mind, effectively jolted Momo' from his despair as though he'd had a bucket of cold water thrown over him and turning to meet his life mates eyes, he grinned slightly over the Demi-Dragon's use of the nick name Inui had once given him..

'_A Mongoose is fighter. Lose your self, and your courage will soon follow '_

'_Of course!'_ replied Momo' as a new wave of determination flowed through him. '_That's exactly what a Mongoose is!'_ Turning to face Takashi, the bristle-haired player's mouth quirked into a sly grin. "Hey red, I think it's time we remembered who we are."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Unaware of his opponents plans, a cheerful Kurobane turned to his partner. "You are in perfect condition for this David! Victory is close enough to touch and no crimson plated flame gecko or half grown mewling kit is going to take it from us!"

His aqua green eyes very serious, the hidden Sphinx answered with a solemn nod. "They're not so tough, drag-en themselves around the court..."

Jaw dropping, the lanky teenager suddenly found his friend's words chasing each other around his head. "Dra-gon ..."

Leg rising as long suffering groan forced its way up his throat, Kurobane's savage kick aimed at the center of David's back was abruptly halted by his coaches musical whistle.

"Ah yes, we _are_ in the middle of a match." the Mongoose firmly reminded himself. "Better not fell him until _after_ we've won."

Nodding an apology to the powerful creature neatly concealed within a frail looking old man, Kurobane made a loose comment regarding his partner's sweaty hair that caused the hidden Mythic to hiss with annoyance.

"Don't look." he grumbled before vigorously licking the back of his hand, then passing it over the top of his head.

Noticing the amused grin of the watching Cat Lord and the puzzled stares of the crowds many humans, Kurobane heaved an irritated sigh. "Must you always do_ that?_ "

Throwing his partner a wounded look, David stopped fussing with his just hair long enough to glare across at the enemy team.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Large green-gold eyes fixed on Momo's back, Ryoma smirked as his life mate silently told the singles star of his and Takashi's plan to turn the game around.

Also watching closely as the pair stretched out tired muscles, Ryuzaki reminded her dragon son that this round was their last chance to snatch at victory.

As one, the two players turned to face their coach; causing a few eyes to widen at the sight of savage determination gleaming within their feral orbs.

'_Win the game...' _ the young Demi-Dragon smirked. '_...you own way.'_

Fixing a mean, steady gaze upon their rivals, Momo' and Takashi displayed the shadowy splendor of their true forms only to unearthly eyes able to see.

Rearing onto its hind legs, a phantom dragon snapped out its wings; its fiery red scales gleaming in the morning sun light as a small jet of hidden flame lanced from its flared nostrils, while its smaller companion displayed sharp pointed fangs and blazing purple eyes.

Curling his lip his rivals, Kurobane tossed his head in show of arrogance before taking his place to await Takashi's serve.

With a great cry of "BURNING!" that seemed to roll over the war zone like thunder, Takashi sent the ball screaming towards the Rokkaku Mongoose who returned it with minim effort.

Galloping to the net, Momo' met the speeding ball and with a look akin to madness flashing within his eyes, his racket sent the missile back with a resounding crack.

His own reaching weapon just missing the satisfying kiss of the high speed object by a whisker, Kurobane's deep brown orbs widened with surprise as the ball struck just inside the baseline then raced away; thus giving Seigaku their first match point of the day.

"OK, so you got one." thought the hidden Mongoose as he threw his brethren a haughty look. "Enjoy it.. because its your last."

However, as the game recommenced, Kurobane was forced to rethink his superiority as a snarling Takashi swiftly pushed the match to a 5-1 score.

Disguising his shock with a contemptuous snort, he casually remarked to his long time companion how foolhardy it was for Seigaku to try and fight back; only to stop short at the unexpected sight of David tying back his hair.

In the many centuries he had been forced to be the creature's guardian, Kurobane had come to know just how incredibly vain the Sphinx was regarding the appearance of his mane; even in human form. He would spend up to at least an hour each day combing it with his claws; neatly arranging each scarlet hair so it stood out as a shimmering halo of fire and under normal circumstances, he would never dream of restraining its glory in a human manner.

Yet as he now gathered the gleaming mass into a tidy ponytail then swung about to glare blazing daggers of doom at his rivals, Kurobane could see an expression of feline distaste glittering deep within those sea green orbs. David now clearly despised those responsible for what he considered to be an ultimate humiliation and for the sake of his pride, the ancient Mongoose knew he intended to thoroughly crush the Seigaku pair like mice under his paws.

Taking careful note of the flame haired player's hostile expression, Momo' quietly warned Takashi to be careful.

Ball flying high, an outraged David sent it barreling straight at the Seigaku powerhouse, but quick and graceful as a deer, the hidden Mongoose leapt high to slam it out of the air.

His green-gold orbs never leaving his life mate's face, Ryoma smirked as he ever so carefully sent a subtle wave of energy to aid his lover. Flowing with renewed vigour and helped by a fast moving red dragon, Momo' swiftly bought the game score to 5-2.

"Takashi..." he said to his friend as a shocked Rokkaku pair looked on. "...are you ready to unleash it?"

At the smaller player's firm nod, the taller teenager faced his opponents; pushing up his shirt sleeve to flex his exposed shoulder as his face cracked into a wicked grin.

Hearing his rival's sinister chuckle floating on the breeze, Kurobane couldn't help but wonder what thoughts were going on in that devious mind.

A high serve from his adversary had David shouting for him not to be careless and running for the net, the red clad Mongoose spirit met the ball with a resounding crack.

Yet Momo' intercepted the fast moving object, sending it thundering down just short of the baseline to score.

"Under this situation..." thought Kurobane as the shout of "15-0" rang out overhead, "...it's really amazing for them to have such power." Throwing a glance at the smirking young Demi-Dragon, the ancient snake slayer couldn't help but wonder.

Similar thoughts were also running through David's mind as his steely gaze swept over his enemies team mates.

"So, they have power, but it wont save them." Briefly displaying his shadow form to those able to see it, David's human body dropped into a semi-crouch as he awaited Seigaku's next assault.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Around fifteen minutes later with the game score now standing at 5-3, a stunned Kurobane threw off his shocked surprise to stalk up to his partner. "David!" he demanded imperiously. "Slap on my face!"

Without the slightest hint of hesitation, the glaring red head's open palms met tender cheek flesh in a harsh double slap whose sound clearly carried to the ears of the watching crowd.

Unfortunately for Kurobane, the hidden feline was outraged enough by Seigaku's points gain to forget to retract his claws and irritably wiping at his stinging cheeks, the lanky youth's hands came away coated with a thin smear of blood.

"Idiot!" he snapped while rubbing his fingers against his shirt. "you didn't have to scratch me! But I AM awake now!" Extending his own curved claws, Kurobane loudly declared it was time to slap David's face. However, the fire-haired teenager was already walking away, leaving a dismayed player to yelp his frustration.

Shaking his head as he watched the mild drama unfold, Saeki informed a sad eyed Itsuki beside him that the battle was somehow about to become a whole lot tougher.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Six games to six!"

With the fatal cry ringing in his ears, Kurobane found himself snarling several choice phrases under his breath as he pondered the past thirty minutes or so.

The round had started well with a shining promise of reclaiming victory. But a raging, red eyed hidden dragon and powerful fellow Mongoose had pulled off a spectacular recovery, bringing the game to a teetering knife edge that neither side wished to fall from.

Back and forth the ball flew, singing its strident song against hard string as the score moved in a steady creep higher to favour Seigaku.

Outraged by the way his enemies had clawed their way back from what had started out as a crushing 5-0 loss, David voiced a roar like thunder as he met the missile for a final, devastating blow.

Hurtling back over the net, the green and white object raced past Momo's left ear then barely missed the satisfying kiss of Takashi's racket as it flew to the ground with savage venom.

Smirking with pleasure at his cunning placement, David's triumph suddenly turned to despair; for instead of hitting just inside the baseline as he had planned, the ball rushed in a brutal impact to strike the ground a mere centimeter past it.

For a few seconds, he stood dumbfounded; as if he could hardly believe what his own eyes were telling him. Then, with a deafening roar, the crowd were waving their arms and cheering for their heroes as Seigaku's illustrious name rose on the wind as a victorious chant.

"I have to admit.." started Kurobane sadly as his partner approached him, "...it was an exciting game. But although I'll always remember it, I can't help but mourn our loss."

"Yes.." agreed David as he leaned in to fix the slump shouldered Mongoose with a cat like stare. "... we are mourning glory.."

Hissing through his teeth over the cheap shot aimed at his clan name, Kurobane's hard kick caught his sniggering friend full in the center of his back. Leaving him to gasp like a stranded fish, the Mongoose spirit then strode over to congratulate his fellow snake slayer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Next match is doubles two." announced Ryuzaki the tune of excited muttering. "Eiji.. and Fuji!"

Eyes snapping open at the sound of his name, the young 'Blood' wondered which unfortunate Rokkaku players were about to be crushed by his mostly undefeated tennis playing prowess and lifting his head as he approached the net, he was mildly startled to find himself gazing into a pair of incredibly blue eyes.

The glittering orbs were much like his own, except they resembled the deep ice of a glacier on a sunny day with a hint of powered snow drifting across it.

"Dragon's eyes." thought the silent Tensai as he studied his childhood friend's hidden shadow form.

Standing just a few meters taller than Takashi, the creature's mottled scales of black and white gleamed with perfect health as folded wings lay neatly against its back.

Seeing no sign of any threatening gestures, Fuji couldn't help but wonder at the true dragon's unruffled calm as he turned his close eyed gaze onto the smaller beast at its side.

Cousin to Tezuka's immortal kind, the hidden sub dragon stared at the 'Blood' out of dark grey eyes; stumpy wings rattling a quiet warning while large clouds of steam drifted from its nostrils and curled from partly open jaws displaying sharp rows of dog like teeth.

Yet in Fuji's imagination, the pony sized creature seemed to grow into a magnificent golden dragon, its hot, moist breath enveloping him in its feather light embrace and shaking his head to clear it, the Tensai sighed within as his eyes strayed across the court to briefly settle on the tender sight of Ryoma blissfully leaning against his life mate.

"Tezuka.." he breathed as he firmly pushed his fantasies aside to focus on the job at hand.

His heart lifted by his distant lover's promise, Fuji fixed his two opponents with a fierce glare.

Wincing a little as he shook hands with his rivals, Saeki stared at Fuji's neck for a moment, then sent a thought directly into the 'Blood's' mind.

_' When I have beaten you, come and see a movie with me.'_

Taken aback, Fuji cocked his head a little to one side as he calmly replied in kind.

'_You do realize I belong to your king?'_

_'An absent king!'_ answered Saeki scornfully as he took his place near the back of the service square. '_I'm not asking to mate you, I just want to date you.'_

An old feeling of longing rose in Fuji then as he remembered some of the happy times he and the young dragon had once shared. But such times were long past and ruthlessly banishing the ghosts of yesterday, he firmly informed the hopeful creature he would never betray his lover's trust.

Completely oblivious to his partner's frustration, Itsuki curiously regarded the springy red head standing before him. "Kikumaru, how did you learn your skills and why are you so flexible?"

"What?" replied Eiji in surprise, his azure eyes going big and round as he stared back over the net at the speaker. "Learn? I didn't have to learn steam drake, I was _born_ with them!"

Eye brows lifting, the enquiring young Mythic then turned his attention to Fuji. "Your 'Bear Drop' is awesome! How do you do it?"

Giving the brown-haired player a serene smile, Fuji found his questioning opponent amusing as he turned away.

With the warriors now in place, Itsuki blew a strong jet of steam as he served.

Meeting the attack head on, the young Cat Lord leapt high to intercept.

Striking the ball as a high lob, the master of felines watched closely as Saeki returned it to Fuji who instantly sent it flying back for a powerful first score.

Impressed, the young dragon calmly fought back. But it soon became clear to him that the 'Blood' and the cat were not accustomed to playing together as Eiji constantly cut across Fuji's path; meeting each ball as if he were playing alone.

The few times the fast moving object did fly straight at the honey-haired youth, he would plant each shot in a coldly business like manner; quickly pushing the score to 30-0 in his favour.

Annoyed by the fact that his rivals were winning despite their lack of full coordination, Itsuki blew a great cloud of steam as he shot a quick look at his partner.

The mixed blood dragon seemed to lost in thought, his quick mind analysing his adversaries playing style before silently addressing his friend. '_The Cat Lord IS quick and much better than I had thought. Lets just see how long he can keep up the pace.'_

With the ball back in motion, Eiji performed an effortless cartwheel beside the net to seal Seigaku's early lead.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

'_Kikarmaru Eiji...' _ Saeki sent to a fuming Itsuki as the game score hit 2-0. '_...his feline grace and hunters sight makes his skills possible, but he forgets that we dragons are hunters too. Yes, I'm confidant we can win.'_

Snorting his disappointment at losing two straight rounds, the hidden Steam Drake questioned the flame-haired youth as he passed him for the court change. "Why don't you play like a human? Why do you leap around like your trying to catch a bird?"

"Just natural instinct I guess." came the smug reply as the war recommenced.

-.-.-.-.-.-

At game score of 3-0, a closely watching Inui was the first one to notice a sudden change wash over the Rokkaku true dragon. Being the creature he was, the disguised Basilisk instantly recognised the look of a predator about to seize its prey in its jaws as Saeki's gleaming orbs fixed onto Eiji's face.

"I can see your every move fur barer." thought the feral eyed vice captain as the ball flew into motion. "But your stunning play..." drawing back his right arm, the black and white haired player's hard string weapon met the missile with a savage swing, "...ends now!"

Azure orbs sparking with a look of shear stunned surprise, Eiji could only watch helplessly as the fast moving object slammed down just short of the left baseline corner to earn his adversaries their first match point.

Tapping his racket on his right shoulder, the springy youth covered his confusion by giving his partner a nervous laugh. "I'm sorry Fuji..it got past me."

"Never mind." the smiling Tensai reassured him. Yet for all his confidence, Fuji felt a small pang of worry as he noticed his old friend's intense expression.

'_I will have you.'_

Cerulean orbs snapping open, the 'Blood' sent the brash young dragon the kind of glare that would normally strike terror into the bravest heart. But undaunted by eyes he had known all of his second human life time, Saeki merely smirked his defiance as the game continued.

Back and forth the missile raced, each on court fighter refusing to give quarter as they skidded or leapt in pursuit of the skittish object. A charge, a slide; Eiji moving with an effortless, natural grace as he kept up with every last hit his opponents cared to throw at him.

But the gruesome pace was taking its toll and as the ball thundered past his left ear for a 3-1 score, he bared needle sharp fangs while snarling quietly at his tormentor. "Bastard! Why is that walking flame thrower only hitting to me, and how is he getting it past me every time?"

"Well..it's not telekinesis." announced Fuji in soft, but icy tone as his deadly gaze swept the Rokkaku duo. "But I do have an answer. Let me handle him."

Indignant, Eiji drew himself up. "Why should I..." he began; only to snap his jaw shut as the fierce some blue orbs briefly met his own.

"Because, they know your moves."

"Nya! But..."

"No buts." replied the Tensai in the firmest tone the Cat Lord had ever yet heard him use.

Stalking to the center of the right baseline, Fuji's right arm became a blur of movement as his grey framed weapon swung up; then down, meeting the ball in brutal serve that echoed loudly in the ears of the tense crowd.

'_You can try...but this game is mine!'_

Ignoring the taunting mind send, Fuji returned Saeki's hit.

Trying to trick the hidden dragon, Eiji stepped to the left as the ball crashed against string. Watching its quick come back, the red head suddenly jumped right. However, his blue eyed nemesis had been expecting such a ploy and smirked triumphantly as the object whipped behind the Cat Lord's back.

"You don't use muscles when you fake a move." thought the scarlet clad teenager as the ball was served again. "What a pity I must now crush you between my talons."

With the frantic fires of determination blazing in his eyes, Eiji grimly set his jaw as refused to give into the steady onset of fatigue now burning an energy draining trail along his protesting limbs.

"I wont give up!" he told himself while launching into a spectacular high leap. "I'll die before I give up!" Flipping in mid air, Eiji forced screaming muscles to stretch as he reached for his goal. "This time... I _must_ hit it!"

But missing the ball's kiss by a hair's breath, Eiji almost yowled his frustration as he landed. Catching sight of a blue and white blur out of the corner of one eye, he then heaved a great sigh of relief as Fuji's brutal forehand gained them another point.

Thanking his rescuer with a beaming smile, the red head nodded his agreement as his partner promised to pick up every stray ball. "But think about how to deal with attacks." Fuji cautioned as the round continued and Eiji pulled off an incredible quick dive to bring the match to an even 30 all.

"Why?" cried a dismayed Itsuki as great clouds of steam rose about him. "Why did he turn so fast? Why? why?"

"Why indeed." replied a grim faced Saeki as he thoughtfully studied the springy youth. "That stupid kitten _was_ running left..how did he suddenly leap to the right like that?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Repeatedly stroking his bead as the game reached a dangerous 4-1 in Seigaku's favour, Ojii pondered on the remarkable playing prowess of his rivals. True they had been trained by the mighty gold himself, but not even Tezuka was invincible and thinking of all he had heard of the king's punishment and illness, he silently willed his warriors to find the one fatal flaw in the 'Blood's' amour as the powerful youth kept covering the Cat Lord's increasing mistakes.

"Why?" Facing Eiji across the flimsy barrier of woven net, Itsuki snorted a high pressure jet of steam from both nostrils as he fired his questions at the grinning teenager. "Why? Why is it you suddenly jumped like you did?"

Holding his racket before his face, the red head grinned impudently though the strings. "Why? I wont tell you." he smugly informed the exasperated sub dragon. "You wouldn't understand, its a cat thing!"

Snorting with annoyance, Itsuki's fog grey orbs narrowed as he watched the feline stroll away.

Eiji may have been hiding his weariness behind a shining facade of energy, but lips curving into a roguish grin that held no trace of humour, the hidden Mythic wasn't fooled by his act for a second.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The hidden Cat Lord was tired, dead tired. He could feel its energy draining taint creeping through his bones, sapping him of his will to play and fogging his brain to a point where he could hardly even summon up the strength just to speak. Scarcely aware of Ryuzaki thanking him for his hard play, Eiji gratefully sank onto the bench beside her; the words of praise a faint hum due to his blood thundering in his ears while exhausted limbs trembled in time to the heaving of strained lungs.

Closed eyes taking careful note of his partner's dire condition, Fuji realized at a glance that the brutal pace had taken its toll and like his cheetah brethren, Eiji had used up all his stamina in one great single burst of energy. Knowing the fate of the match now rested entirely on his narrow shoulders, the smiling 'Blood' spoke in a reassuring murmur.

"Eiji, take a rest...it's okay." he added to stem the beginnings of a feeble protest. "Let me handle him from now on because..." Dangerous orbs snapping open, Fuji glared fire and ice at Saeki; his powers rising to stir his hair. "...there is a dragon here who needs a lesson in humility."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The short break over, the pendulum of power was passed to Eiji. Shoulders shaking as chest rabidly rose and fell, the tired red head fought to lift his flagging spirit. Eyes widening as the first ripple of panic started to set in, he firmly told himself he could "Do this." as he tossed the ball high. Right arm lifting as the object dropped, the panting youth's racket connected with a low sounding 'DOC'.

Feeling his head spin as weakness threatened to over run him, Eiji stumbled and almost fell as Itsuki causally sent the missile back. Forcing protesting muscles into movement, the young Cat-Lord tried in vain to strike before helplessly watching the ball pass by then slam into the fence behind him.

Strolling up to his flustered friend, Fuji advised the down cast aerobatic player to calm down. Yet flying from the racket's next serve, the ball thundered into the net then fell with a sad plop that seemed to signal the beginning of the end for Seigaku.

"I...I can't do it!" panted Eiji as a black mantel of despair reared up to wrap him in its icy shroud. "No strength." Lifting his eyes to Oishi, the fire-haired half of the Golden Pair fixed blank orbs void of hope onto the forest green ones of his lover. '_Oishi...help me!'_

'_Eiji...' _the disguised Moon Dog's mind voice was achingly gentle as it perfectly reflected his beloved one's anguish. '_You know I can't come to you now, nor can you come to me.'_ Closing his eyes, Oishi sent what little non contact healing he could through his thoughts. '_I'm sorry.' _ he then sighed as he noticed his lover only slightly brighten.

Wearily rubbing his tennis ball holding hand across his face, the trembling feline fought down an inexplicable urge to cry. "I know he did his best." Eiji thought sadly as he summoned up the energy to serve. "But it's not enough..."

Ball seeming to mock him as it dropped past his weapon for a double fault, it rolled away from a dispirited Eiji's feet to abruptly bring the game score to 4-2.

With Saeki now holding the serve, a screaming tension settled over the crowd; the heavy atmosphere becoming like that of a looming thunderstorm as the Rokkaku true dragon sent the ball into flight.

Roaring over the net, the missile hurtled towards a motionless Eiji to pass by unopposed. Smirking with triumph, the black and white haired youth tried the same tactic; only to balk at the fierce some sight of an open eyed Fuji charging in behind the Cat Lord to even the score.

Suddenly, it was as if the entire world had been narrowed down to focus entirely upon two tennis players locked in an eternal do or die struggle. Ignoring their partners, Fuji and Saeki saw only each other as neither one refused to bow to his enemy. Ball flying only between the two warriors, it swiftly became clear to the watching crowd that Fuji intended to keep control while a broken winded Eiji stood as if carved from stone.

'_Fuji...'_ sent Saeki, his brilliant orbs glittering with amused malice. '_..when are you going to stop every ball I strike? Strong as you are, you are still only a human and humans have limits, you can't protect him forever.'_

_'There's nothing 'only' about being a human.' _ came the calm reply as a silver flame smoldered against open cerulean eyes. '_I can keep up this pace as long as you can, but can YOUR human self cope... with... THIS?'_

Narrow orbs gleaming like chips of ice bound flint, Fuji's ferocious glare almost caused his tormentor to lose his composure as honey-brown hair stirred in a wind of the 'Blood's' own creation.

Drawing his right arm back, Fuji let his the blue glow of his mystic energy rise about him as a gossamer mist before dealing the fast moving ball a savage blow.

Seeing the missile hurtling straight at his partner, Saeki called a sharp warning.

Twin jets of high pressure steam issuing from both nostrils, the hidden steam drake lined up; then executed a perfect back hand.

Right arm held out from his body as his left arm crossed before his chest, Fuji met the returning ball with a upper body twist; his racket whistling through the air to strike a devastating fore hand.

Teeth bared, moist fog curling about him, Itsuki galloped with the speed of a race horse to meet the missile just as it impacted within the left base line corner and with a powerful arm swing, he sent it howling past a startled Fuji to score.

Grim expression turning to one of shock, Fuji let his powers ebb a little; his hair still tossing on the breeze as he wondered how his enemy could possibly move so fast.

But there was no time to ponder the mystery as the ball flew into action once more and with a mean look replacing his one of surprise, Fuji gave no quarter as each ball was almost pounded into oblivion by the shear force of his swings.

For several long minutes, the war zone suddenly narrowed down to the no mans land of the left trammel line; not so much as a single word passing between them as 'Blood' and Sub dragon threatened each other with posture and play technique alone.

Growing tired of what he was rapidly starting to view as a beginners control exercise, Fuji decided to end the farce by catching the ball low then allowing its momentum to carry it up the strings. Scooping the missile, he then returned it at an impossible angle; bringing a chorus of shocked gasps from players and spectators alike.

"Itsuki will never catch that!" yelled someone in the crowd as the ball thundered over the net to skid low across the ground.

Grey eyes blazing, Itsuki unexpectedly dropped onto his left knee; supporting his body weight on his bent right knee while his hard framed weapon hovered just off the ground. Stopping the speeding ball dead in its tracks, he blew yet another great jet of steam as he powerfully returned the raging missile.

Unearthly orbs sparking dangerously, Fuji saw the Rokkaku steam drake only as a rival to be crushed as the match progressed at a frantic pace.

-.-.-.-.-

"Game! Seigaku five games to two!"

With the linesman's voice ringing in his ears, Saeki took charge of the serve.

'_Your play has been awesome..'_ he told the glaring 'Blood' as he threw the ball high, '_...but we haven't given up!'_

Hearing his former childhood friend call out to Itsuki, Fuji's smile held no trace of humour as the hidden Mythic replied with a confident; "You can count on me."

_'Know this Saeki...' _ the 'Blood' bluntly told the disguised dragon, whose his hard back hand shot past a counting Eiji while sending back a fast fore hander, '_...you can count on your partner until dooms day and for you.. IT'S TODAY! Welcome to hell.'_

Roaring his defiance, Saeki decided the time had come to teach the insolent human what it really meant to insult a dragon. But for every brutal shot he fired, the honey-haired youth would charge up to meet it and letting Itsuki take the ball now winging its way toward him, the black and whited haired youth cautioned his partner about approaching the net.

His backhand swing hitting the missile with a resounding crack, Itsuki grinned smugly as the ball raced for the clouds. "Lets see you hit a perfect high drop." he thought as hot vapours swirled about him.

Without warning, the motionless Cat Lord suddenly launched himself in an incredible leap and as if he had grown wings, the young master of felines momentarily hung suspended before curving his spine in a beautiful mid air back flip that took his watching lover's breath away. Straightening his body, his grey framed weapon slammed into the ball; the shear might of the punishing blow sending it thundering back over the net for a final 6-2 win.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Unaware of a doleful pair of red-brown eyes set in an old human's face gazing at their backs, the Rokkaku duo extended right hands to congratulate their conquers. Flashing a crying Itsuki a happy smile as the hot moisture made glittering misty trails on the sub dragon's human cheeks, Eiji then thanked a serenely smiling Fuji for saving his hide.

"Saa... it was nothing." Turning his attention to a down cast Saeki, Fuji opened his mind. '_Now, do you see? I respect you Saeki, but I can never be with you. My heart, my soul, my body, is Tezuka's alone.'_

_'Then, my king is very fortunate.' _ came the wistful reply. '_Tell me one thing though Sysuke... how is Yuuta doing?'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Back bent, his hands gripping his ankles, Aoi chuckled at the friendly banter among his team mates as he stretched out his rested muscles.

"Let me take over now." he smiled as he suddenly stood on his hands. Hidden wings extended for balance, he shuffled sideways as all of Seigaku looked on nearby.

Grinning like a Cheshire cat, his upside down gaze fell onto to Ryoma standing next to the fence. Giving his little rival a huge smile, the disguised Hikari neatly flipped back onto his feet to cheerfully address his scowling opponent.

"Our show is up now. No dragon has even beaten a Hikari."

Green-gold eyes seemed to light then blaze from within as Ryoma gave the boasting Mythic the kind of glare that would stop an earthquake. Tugging at his hat brim, he then muttered a surly; "Even a Hikari has to lose some time." as the soon to battle warriors faced each other beneath the blazing noon day sun.

-.-.-.-.-.-

To be continued...

And of course next up is Ryoma and Aoi's match with lots more Mythic goodness to follow.

Nature note.

The Cheetah maybe the fastest thing on four legs, but it doesn't have a lot of stamina. It must catch its prey in that vital first sprint or lose its lunch. Due to him being a cat in this series, I've made Eiji much the same and it's the mythic reason why he "runs out of steam' (no Itsuki pun intended) so quickly in a fast paced tennis match.

Still making costumes.. will update soon.. I promise!


	62. Fragments 3

Here it is! The start of Ryoma and Aoi's big show down! Hope you enjoy!

Chibi Mina 121: I mourn the glory each day... Heck! It's too hot...

Analine: wait no longer! I've had a wonderful time adding the Mythic elements to these chapters. Grin...

DnKs Girls: Thank you, thank you! Ah yes! Tezuka and Fuji SO belong together.. even if only human or otherwise.

Relinquished: Having recovered from my fit of giggles over your comments, I'll give you a quick run down on dragon biology. GRIN! When a mating female rises, she is chased by any attending males and caught by the fastest or strongest of her suitors. Now, Tezuka maybe the largest, fastest dragon, but he's just not interested.(After all, he has Fuji...smirk) Lucious has a damaged wing and can no longer catch mating females. That leaves only Kabaji as the largest, _strongest_ male and even though he has been outmaneuvered several times, he is normally successful in his pursuits.

Loanshark: As I too am a die hard Fuji fan, I love seeing him kick arse!

Ruji: What? It's taken you THIS long to realise I'm evil? You'll find out what our beloved Tezuka told _his_ Fuji soon enough!

FireFly: Hmmm.. as I've already written Jyousei Shounan, Rikkadai will be the next challenge and training camp will be as you've NEVER seen it before!

Kagome Girl 21: Here's more for you to enjoy!

Alaena Flame Dragonstar: If you've ever had a cat scratch you, then you know how much it can hurt.. hahaha.. yes, a long, _long_ game...

DISCLAIMER: Heck these are boring... I'm sure you all know the drill by now...

"Fragments"

Third Shard.

"Equilibrium"

Story: Tora Macaw

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Turning away from his opponent's irritating grin, Ryoma quickly retrieved his racket before enduring a cheerful Eiji playfully rubbing the top of his cap.

"Nya! If anyone can make a Hikari eat his words, it's you o chibi chan!"

"Give heaven's boy hell!" added Momo brightly as his dubious life mate sighed through his nose.

"Cheer up nya!" chirped Eiji as he stepped back to make way for a smiling Oishi. "We all know you'll win!"

"Eiji is right." stated the vice captain calmly as he tried to gaze into Ryoma's eyes. But with the white cap brim pulled down at a steep angle, such contact was impossible. Settling for laying encouraging hand on the surly youth's right shoulder instead, Oishi confidently echoed the Cat Lord's words.

A single gruff word of "Yes." drifted up as the hidden Demi-Dragon shrugged off further incitements to head for the battle field.

Ignoring the cheers of the others, Ryoma suddenly stopped before a silent, scowling Kaido to intently peer up at him. "Sempai, will be disappointed if you don't play?"

Beady, snakelike orbs snapped open as a long hiss forced its way through clenched teeth. "Shut up..." came the impatient reply "...and get out there."

"Ah, Kaido Sempai..." thought the Seigaku singles star as he grinned beneath his brim, "...If only you knew just how much better your charmingly cynical words make me feel..." Stifling an inexplicable urge to laugh, Ryoma marched over to briefly join his waiting coach.

"Listen closely.." Ryuzaki advised while her warrior tested the tension of his weapon's strings with knowing fingers, "...don't lose the advantage by losing points in the first two rounds."

Inspection of his racket complete, the raven-haired youth turned his determined gaze up; unearthly second sight drinking the invisible to humans view of her true draconian form as he answered. "He boasted that no Hikari has ever beaten a dragon. Sensai, have you ever played against one?"

Momentarily taken aback by the question, the woman stared at Ryoma before closing her eyes; her mouth becoming a grim line as she silently replied. '_Yes, many times and many times I've lost.'_

_'Well I wont.' _Ryoma's mental tone was pride fully stubborn. '_He forgets I'm part demon.'_

"And that.." thought Ryuzaki as the short teenager strode out to meet his destiny, "...could prove to be your only advantage."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hardly noticing the hard wood pressing against his knees, Ojii knelt on his bench; his closed eyes fixed on the lanky form of his own star player happily rummaging through his gear bag.

"Ojii..." the short-haired youth announced brightly while moving his jacket, a book, two cans of apple juice and a horde of loose tennis balls aside thus revealing the dark wooden handle of his racket in the process, "...I'm about to face an extraordinary creature.. I can hardly wait!"

_'I've faced many a Thleerum and Dark Hunter in my time.'_ came a silent caution as the old man's long narrow beard seemed to move with a life all of its own. '_And the one thing I've learnt young one, is that all demons are tough. Do not underestimate him in any way, shape or form'_

_'I don't intend to'_ Holding up his custom made honeycomb racket, Aoi fixed his coach with an extremely superior expression while intently studying the long, serpentine body of his elder's true form. "Look, I bought my best racket! With your gift and your guidance, I know I can beat the leather wing."

"Can you?" thought the royal Mythic as he turned his hidden wolf-like head towards the distant clouds. "That half bred imp has Golden blood. Yes, we shall just have to see..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"As many times as I've fought him, I've never won." White hair swaying across brilliant blue orbs, Saeki tore his longing gaze away from a distant Fuji to address his companions as a confidant Aoi strode forth. "That Thleerum half breed doesn't stand a chance."

"Why?" asked an ever curious Itsuki at the hidden dragon's side.

"Aoi Kentaro is a Hikari." the other patiently explained. "Its just the way things are."

None the wiser, Itsuki blew steam as he once again questioned the ways of the world.

Standing to the steam drake's left, David pushed both hands deep into his pockets as sea green eyes twinkled with mischief. "And you have never won..."

Sensing the imminent beginnings of another bad pun, Kurobane bowed his head to grip the bridge of his nose between thumb and forefinger as they others enquiringly regarded their friend.

"Because 'there can only be one'."

Closing his eyes, the smirking Sphinx blew a sharp puff of air through pursed lips just seconds before his reluctant guardian's long right leg rose to fell him with a brutal axe kick.

With a few large sweat drops pearling on his team mates heads, an outraged Kurobane roared for all the world to hear; "THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" just as his captain was approaching his rival.

Throwing the exasperated Mongoose spirit a quick look, the hidden Hikari decided to simply ignore the every day occurrence and greet his opposition by pointing his racket towards him. '_Echizen.. I meant what I said before. No dragon has ever beaten a Hikari.'_

_'Demons beat your kind all the time.' _ Showing off his hidden demon form, Ryoma silently reminded the smiling angel man as to who he was really dealing with. '_So if you play as bad as you boast, you'll have the honor of losing today.'_

Undaunted by the bold sending, Aoi held up his weapon as he spoke aloud. "I'm really serious about winning this game."

Annoyed by the time wasting words, Ryoma sent an irritated reply as he glared at his enemy's extended right hand. '_Cut the crap, I came here to play.'_

Stung by the harsh words, the dark-haired upper realm dweller eyed his feisty young adversary for a few seconds before his undefeated grin again flashed across his face.

"I wont regret beating you." he murmured pleasantly as the pair shook hands.

"Dream on." growled Ryoma while jerking his hand out of the other's firm grip.

Stalking to the fore hand base line, the shorter youth's thoughts turned to his far off great grandfather as he focused his mind by bouncing the ball. "If not for your curse, you would have beaten Atobe. But to me..." breaking off, he shot a quick glance at a watching Fuji, "...to us, you did. I just wish you could be here today..." lifting his right hand, Ryoma tossed the ball high, "...to see me..." little round object answering gravity's incessant call it began to drop; only to meet a red framed racket with a resounding crack. "...clip this bird's wings!"

Screaming across the net, the fast moving object charged straight towards a grinning Aoi. Holding his weapon before him, the eager teenager cheerfully stepped forward to meet it. "Yes Echizen kun.. I'm ready!"

Face cracking into a sly smile, the taller youth leaned slightly to the right. Azure eyes never leaving the missile as it slammed just inside the service square boundary, Rokkaku's captain nimbly stepped back to return the shot with a devastating fore hand blow.

'_What great serve leather wing!'_ Sighing with pleasure as a grim faced Ryoma rushed to collect the speeding ball, Aoi nodded his approval as he swung his right arm. '_Your return is very strong too!'_

Baring his teeth, Ryoma half spun on the ball of his right foot; his trusty weapon whistling through thin air as he caught the felt covered missile with a powerful back hand.

Carefully observing the battling warriors, David thoughtfully commented on the half dragon's interesting playing style.

"Ah yes..." replied Kurobane pleasantly, "...but have you noticed? Echizen is hardly moving while Kentaro hasn't stopped running."

"Why?" asked Itsuki at once.

Smiling, Saeki provided an answer. "Because.. our captain is testing him."

"Perhaps our little test-ee is too sore?"

Hearing a long suffering groan then seeing David once again fall victim to a hard blow from an irate Mongoose spirit, Fuji's smile grew just a little more devious before returning his attention to his team mates feet.

"Do you see that?"

Nodding, Takashi agreed that every return was falling to the same place.

"Just like before." thought the Tensai grimly as the battle steadily became more heated.

Sprinting to the right, Aoi dealt the fast moving ball a harsh forehand blow; followed with an equally brutal backhand as he charged for the left trammel lines. '_Demi-Dragon, you still haven't shown me your best!'_

Running in the pick up a particularly tricky return, the hidden Hikari grinned at his sweating partner over the net. "You still think you can defeat me?" Swiftly back stepping, the Rokkaku captain leapt up to meet Ryoma's lob. '_If you are serious, then show me your true power! Yes imp..' _he added as the Seigaku singles star glared blazing daggers of doom at his smiling tormentor, '_..I want to see your royal dragon blood!' _

Answering his rivals high shot with one of his own, the lanky youth smirked with satisfaction. '_Take that!'_

Legs pumping, Ryoma swore under his breath as the missile came crashing down to pass within a hair's breath of his reaching racket. Whipping about he chased the capricious object and scooping it up just before it could bounce twice, he sent it flying back over the central barrier at a sharp angle.

"So.." thought Aoi with a grin as he spread hidden wings. "...thought you could catch me out with that one."

Pushing off with legs like springs, the disguised Hikari half leapt, half flew to perform an incredible long dive and pick up the ball within centimeters of the unforgiving ground. Swooping back onto his feet, the angel man smirked his triumph.

"Hmm..." remarked Inui as his shielded eyes drank in the view of the Hikari's invisible except to those who could see them feathered limbs, "...he's not adverse to using his wings to gain an advantage."

"And to cheat Ryoma who doesn't use Mythic powers..." added a grim faced Fuji, "...our Demi-Dragon is feeling humiliated."

"Then.." growled an indignant Momo' as his right hand clenched into a tight fist, "...that feather duster.. is just _playing_ with him?"

At Fuji's nod, the hidden Mongoose spirit snarled his outrage. '_Fight back Ryoma, use your own powers against him!'_

_'You can't win.' _

The Hikari taunt instantly following his life mate's angry advice, bought an irritated sneer to Ryoma's lips as the running captain hit yet another powerful forehand.

'_No matter where the ball falls, I'll hit it back_.' Dropping into a semi crouch, Aoi's deep azure eyes glittered as he watched the ball approach. '_You are too naive demon blood. Remember that.'_

Leaping into the air, the angel youth used his wings to push him high and meeting the speeding ball mid air, he slammed it down in a devastating dunk smash a shocked Ryoma had no chance of stopping.

Looking positively scandalized, Shiba snorted as she spoke to a glaring Inoue. "I can't believe it! He used.. _his wings!_ After thirty minutes of straight play, he cheats to get his first score!"

Looking at the rest of Seigaku to gage their reactions, the hidden demon warrior silently agreed as the on court war continued and time skipped in it's endless dance.

-.-.-.-.-.-

The afternoon sun blazed a steady trail across the cerulean vault of the heavens. Shadows slowly started to creep over the land as a shimmering heat haze beat down on the heads to two fighters locked in mortal combat. For long time now, the pair had remained neck and neck as they sparred racket to racket, point to point.

Rushing towards a woven barrier of nylon net, a grinning Aoi held his arms out from his shoulders as he attacked. "Be enthusiastic!" he shouted while hitting the fast moving tennis ball into yet another high lob.

Large dark orbs glittering with undisguised delight, the human looking Hikari sighed with happiness as Ryoma dropped onto his heels then slid straight at the net.

Pushing firmly onto his feet, the cap wearing teenager fiercely swung his left arm to deal the speeding missile a powerful drive B forehand.

To the golden eyed youth, time seemed to slow down, his own heart beat sounding sluggish in his ears as he watched the ball impact against the court then fly towards the windy silence of the open sky.

But surrounded by a brilliant sunlight's glow, the hidden angel man flew up to halt the object's progress by savagely slamming it down.

Left arm straining to it's limit, Ryoma tried to catch it in a final desperate lunge; only to snarl his frustration as the missile just barely missed the satisfying kiss of his racket to give his enemy another point.

Smirking his triumph, Aoi slowly descended on secret wings; his feet lightly touching down to earth as he cocked his head slightly to one side. "I've watched you play before." he casually remarked as his smaller adversary glared his disgust. "That famous 'Drive B' of yours wont work against me."

Ignoring the ominous murmurs of his worried team mates, Ryoma bounced the ball three times before fixing his adversary with a powerfully determined expression.

'_Have I challenged you young demon?'_ asked an amused Aoi as his smaller opponent prepared to serve. '_Is your dragon blood about to burn?'_ Seeing the Seigaku youth's eyes go wide, the smiling Hikari pressed his advantage. '_Will you now show me your dragon heritage? I want to see you... mighty gold's great grandson!'_

_'Are all Hikari as annoying as you?'_ Without waiting for an answer, Ryoma served.

Meeting the ball with a spectacular long dive and mid air flip, Aoi sent the green and white missile howling back to a grim faced Ryoma who promptly sent it back just short of the net.

Springing in, the taller youth drove it long. But the young Demi-dragon had been expecting such a ploy and dealt the fast moving object a devastating blow.

Trapped close to the net, Aoi swept his hidden wings forward; the strong force of the sharp flap suddenly pushing him backward for his weapon to greet the ball with a resounding crack.

Back and forth the little round missile flew to the constant slap of running feet wed to the sounds of laboured breathing as the modern day knights tilted lances of wood and string.

Catching the ball with a chest level forehand, Ryoma sent it hurtling wide of a startled Aoi whose desperate diving lunge failed to connect.

Picking himself up off the hot ground, the short haired teenager rubbed his chin with the back of his left hand as the linesman called a 15-30 score. "What a shame, I almost hit it. Still..." he added with a closed eye smile, "...I wont miss a second time."

With the game back in progress, the pair continued to stay evenly matched as they balanced their duel point for point.

Seeing his rival hit the ball high, Aoi leapt up to meet it. '_You dare to challenge me?'_

_'I dare.' _snarked an arrogant Ryoma as he effortlessly picked up the return. '_Get used to it.'_

Beyond the high wire fence, Inoue sighed as he quietly spoke to his female companion. "I can see your fellow Hikari truly loves playing tennis. What a shame the camera can't capture the hidden shadow of his true self."

"The guardian of both the young dragon and old royal is always happiest on a tennis court." remarked Shiba as she snapped off several photos. "Under the guidance of the serpent dragon, he has become a top player."

"And even though Echizen doesn't show it.." chuckled her dark skinned companion "...he really enjoys his tennis too."

Sliding for the net, Ryoma prepared to hit a powerful drive B.

Chuckling as the imp skidded towards him, Aoi anticipated a high return and leapt up in readiness to swot the ball clean out of the sky. However, the Seigaku youth pushed to his feet right at the woven barrier; his well placed low shot surprising the taller teenager.

So caught up in the beauty of his own performance, the hidden Hikari failed to see the cunningly set trap and gasped in a state of pure shock as the speeding missile past directly between his raised feet.

The match now standing at three all, Ryoma stared at his stunned opponent as his team mates smiled their glee.

"He hit it right under the feather wings feet." smirked an amused Inui as a beaming Momo' linked his hands behind his head to happily smirk; "That's my life mate for you!"

"Yes.." agreed Takashi as he subconsciously copied Fuji's smiling, arm folded posture. "...if he wasn't so busy showing off, he _may_ have noticed what our little half imp was up to."

Both feet back on the ground, Aoi unexpectedly bowed to Ryoma; a huge grin lighting up the angel youth's face. "That was awesome!" he loudly declared as bright sparks shone in his large eyes, "I've never experienced such play before! You may have let me see a weakness then, but I'll be more careful in the future!"

"Whatever." grumbled Ryoma irritably as he turned away. "What an annoying guy."

The surly comment just reaching the edges of his very sharp hearing, the disguised Hikari started to repeatedly flip his racket over the back of his right hand as he had once seen the Seigaku Cat Lord do as he cheerfully spoke. "This game is getting more and more interesting." Leaning over the net, he suddenly shoved his face within inches of a startled Ryoma's. "Lets fight to the very last Echizen kun!" he boomed in a manner that made the cap wearing teenager's ears ring painfully.

Jerking his body back, his face a mask of dismay, a low pitched; "Oh yeah?" was the only thing the shorter boy was able to say before hastily resuming the match.

-.-.-.-.-.-

In the Western sky, a fiery sun swiftly sank to the horizon in a flamboyant display of flaring colours. Banners of purple and golden clouds soared triumphantly before long streaks of orange and red while bright ribbons of sun light streamed through them to shine upon the sweat soaked heads of two determined teenagers.

For them, it was no longer a simple matter of winning a tennis match to see which team would advance to the nationals; but a power struggle between incredible unearthly beings unwilling to bend to the will of his rival.

Glancing up at the early evening sky, Ryuzaki sighed heavily as her youngest warrior bravely fought on. "Three hours." she thought wearily. "Three very long hours and neither one has made head way. I can sense the fatigue of both, yet I fear they would rather die than submit. But this tennis ground has no lights. Ryoma, do you intend to carry this battle into the night? For never in my many number of human life times have I witnessed such a fierce conflict. Yes, not even my king's game held such an undercurrent of stubborn ferocity as I'm seeing now."

Similar thoughts marched relentlessly through the mind of a frail looking old man as he too replayed the many acts of human violence he had seen since the dawn of history. "I've watched charging armies clash in savage battles lasting for days. I've heard the screams of fear, the cries of pain. I've smelt blood, seen it spilled. I've even witnessed the distruction of my own kind at Aion's hands but never in my entire ten millennia of existence have I seen such an obstante a fight such as this. I've never once enjoyed any demon's company, but this one.." he thought while slowly stroking his beard, "...at least deserves the honour of my respect."

"What a long game." remarked Shiba to Inoue as she snapped off several more photos. "Can you ever remember seeing such a struggle?"

"Never on a tennis court." he answered dryly as scenes from other battles witnessed played within his head. "Ryoma keeps trying to score with smashes, but Aoi just hits them back one after the other. He in turn hits back the Hikari's smashes so they stay even."

Charging close to the net, Ryoma's green-gold eyes sparked with a blaze of red; his demon powers rising to the surface as he hit a savage backhand over to a golden fire wreathed Aoi. Fierce orbs locking in a stare of challenge, the young Demi-Dragon performed a frantic lunge; his straining racket just missing contact with the high speed ball before the short teenager measured his length on the ground.

Pushing onto his hands and knees, he hardly heard the fatal call of "Four games all!" as tired lungs fought to draw air and shaking limbs threatened to disobey him. "Get up!" his mind screamed as protesting muscles cried with the onset of exhaustion. "Get on your feet and fight!"

Breath heaving in and out, Ryoma slowly stood; his feet braced apart as his lowered head dripped with rivers of sweat. Forcing his neck to work, he then lifted his face; the golden fires of dragon power wed to the scarlet flames of demon kind dancing within determined orbs as he reached for the spare ball hidden inside his shorts pocket.

"Let's call it a game."

Freezing into a stunned statue, Ryoma could only stare in shocked disbelief as his heavenly antagonist casually wandered towards him.

"This court has no lights." declared Aoi while flicking a hand towards the now lavender and smoky pink sky. "How about asking our coaches if we can resume this tomorrow?"

'_Like hell we will...'_ started a fuming Ryoma, only to be cut short by his coach firmly telling him to wait.

To the sounds of speculative mutters of both teams, the two leaders met for a brief discussion before calling for their warriors to line up either side of the net under the light blue twilight.

"Due to failing light..." began the linesman importantly. "...the singles three game between Rokkaku and Seigaku will be resumed at 9am tomorrow morning!"

"Why?" Itsuki instantly demanded to know. "We're going to suspend the game?"

"It's not a bad idea." answered Saeki with a quick glance at a scowling Ryoma. "At least they are stopping on tie. Aoi can rest and tomorrow.."

"We can resume!" kurobane finished for him. "The game will be very interesting from here!"

Noticing his little rival's dark expression, Aoi tried to touch Ryoma's mind. But the young Mythic's mind was seething maelstrom of frustration bound by an unforgiving wall of pure anger and turning away to obediently follow his coach, the human disguised Hikari suddenly found himself unable to suppress the shudder lancing down his spine.

"What a shame nya." Facing a puzzled Fuji, Eiji slipped both hands behind his head as he mournfully bid the 'Blood' goodnight.

"I hope this delay wont hurt his spirit." Added a worried Oishi as he eyed the younger player standing motionless beside their coach.

"He speaks to Tezuka through her mind." Momo' quietly informed them, his deep purple orbs almost black with anxiety.

"Then I hope Tezuka can calm him." murmured Fuji while wishing with all his heart and soul that his lover was here with them now.

"I've never seen such a long game." broke in Takashi as Ryoma abruptly left his grim faced coach to rabidly pack his gear bag.

His face a mask of rage, Kaido drew breath to speak up; only to swallow the harsh words forming on his lips the moment Inui lightly seized an arm then lead him away to give the younger boy his space.

Taking their cue from the juice fiend, the others immediately fell in behind him; allowing Ryoma and Momo' to walk hand in hand a short distance from the rest of their team.

"Ryoma?" asked the bristle-haired power house after a long minute's silence.

Stopping as if he had walked into a brick wall, the smaller teenager turned haunted eyes to gaze longingly at the now deserted battle field. "Momo', please go home without me."

"Why?" Gently laying both hands on his life mate's shoulders, the disguised Mongoose spirit quickly searched his beloved's despairing face.

"I..." Tearing his gaze away from his lover's concerned visage, Ryoma turned his head towards the sky to study the first stars glittering against the heavens while speaking in a desolate whisper. "...I'm going to visit.. my father. Don't wait up for me."

Momo' wanted to protest, wanted to draw his life mate into his arms and offer the comfort of his loving heart. But sensing the smaller youth's despondency, he could only watch in helpless sorrow as Ryoma extended hidden demon wings then winked from existence.

-,-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Being only half dragon, Ryoma's teleport range was rather short. But it was just enough to transport him well clear of Momo' so his life mate, along with the rest of his team, wouldn't see the angry tears burning within his eyes.

Chest tight as anguish caused his shuddering breaths to catch, he ran as fast as he could lay his feet on the ground and soon found himself skidding to an ungraceful halt before his parents home.

A tangled kaleidoscope of memories tumbled untidily through his mind, pausing at significant events through out his tennis playing life to end on a very clear vision of the last time he and his father had trained together. Tezuka had beaten him that day and he had taken out his anger on an innocent little tennis ball. Now, the prospect of releasing his pent up rage the same way bought a grim smile to his lips. Squaring his shoulders, he swallowed his fierce pride before stalking into the house.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A horde of large moths fluttered about on silken wings, drawn to dance before the bright lights blazing over a private tennis court below. Had the milling insects been humans, they would have been startled by the unearthly spectacle occurring beneath them. But being the kind of creatures they were, the solidly built night butterflies simply went about their business; completely ignoring the solid fact that two _demons_ were facing each other over a flimsy barrier of woven net.

Crimson eyes narrowing as the evening breeze stirred up his gleaming black shoulder length mane, Nanjiroh in his true form closely studied his son as the teenager thoughtfully bounced a ball just prior to serving.

"I can sense he didn't lose today's game, but that boy is definitely brooding." Slipping a cigarette between his teeth then watching it ignite unaided, the taller Thleerum firmly gripped his racket handle with both hands while opening up his mind. '_Why play right now? What's on your mind?'_

Without offering an explanation, Ryoma's only reply was to smash the ball in a brutal forehand whose intensity almost took his father's breath away.

"He really means it!" thought Nanjiroh grimly as he dealt the little round object a devastating blow. '_Okay boy, the barriers are in place... lets play some REAL tennis!'_

Wings rising, then falling in a strong down sweep, the older demon pushed himself into the air; only to have a snarling Ryoma follow him up then return his backhand with a savage dunk smash.

"I see it now." Nanjiroh sternly told himself as he drank in his son's forbidding expression and tense body language, "This is not a problem of win or lose, it's his mind!" Swooping down to take a low ball, he sent it high; the youth's echoing roar of anger sweeping all doubt aside. "It's not me he sees now, it's the one he fought today! His body may be here, but is mind is still fighting the pigeon boy!"

Forehand followed backhand, scoop and dive followed dunk smash. In his minds eye, Ryoma's father seemed to morph into the form of a black-haired proud Hikari and baring his teeth in an ugly, draconian snarl, the short youth heard only his antagonists voice as the angel man mercilessly taunted him. "Echizen, are you playing with your FULL power?"

"Shut up!" growled the young Demi-Dragon, his bat like demon wings growing into the much larger sails of a dragon.

"Your full power!" mocked the other as he effortlessly returned a viciously delivered assault.

"I said, shut up!"

Ball met sting with a resounding crack and completely unimpressed, Aoi laughed as he hit it back.

"YOUR FULL POWER! SHOW ME, YOUR FULL POWER!"

"SHUT.. THE.. HELL... UP!"

Wreathed in golden fire, his eyes blazing like twin comets, Ryoma's roar as he struck his final returning blow made the very court ring as the harsh sound rose up to echo across the night sky.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Tossing restlessly on his bed, Momo' reached out, his brow furrowing in his sleep as the turning youth's seeking hand encountered empty sheets.

The faint roar of a distant enraged monster tickled at the edge of his subconscious, followed by a low pitched popping sound that penetrated his slumber enough to jerk him into sudden wakefulness. Sitting bolt upright, his chest heaved as his heart beat fast.

Eyes adjusting to the darkness, Momo' could just make out Ryoma's out line standing at the foot of the bed and feeling light headed from an abrupt release of tension, his shoulders slumped as his lover swiftly peeled off his clothes.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Ignoring his life mate's anxious question, Ryoma spent a long moment staring into space before slipping into bed to lay on his side like a steel bar.

"Ryoma.."

Momo's voice was a soft murmur in his ear as loving arms gently wrapped around him.

A loving kiss, followed by several more, landed on the back of his neck while sensitive hands delicately roamed over bare skin. Normally, such tender displays of affection never failed to arouse the young Demi-Dragon's passions. But on this one fatal night, he found the careful advances irritating and violently tossing the covers aside, he stalked from the room like an angry cat.

Wisely watching in silence, Momo' heaved a heavy sigh at harsh sound of the nearby bathroom door abruptly slamming shut.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Leaning his back against the solid wooden barrier, Ryoma echoed his life mate's sigh as his blood thundered in his ears and a strange sense of impending doom briefly settled over him. An image of Sysuke speaking to his brother formed up in his mind but ruthlessly dispelling the vision, he crossed over to the empty bath tub.

Twisting the sliver taps, he stared sightlessly down at the blue tiles underfoot before focussing his gaze on the gleaming white tiles adorning the walls. The window ledge set high in the room's northern corner boasted a single potted fern and reaching up to the shelves below it, Ryoma seized a packet of bath salts then proceeded to tip most of the contents into the steaming water.

Carefully lowering himself, Ryoma let his body adjust to the calming heat before slipping down to completely submerge himself.

Long moments later, he erupted back above the surface; head tossing back to send droplets raining down against the tiles behind him, his rasping intake of breath sounding like an explosion in the silence. Slumping down once more, he allowed his mouth and nose to slip beneath the water line as scenes from the day's battle ruthlessly chased themselves around his head.

He saw himself starting the match then keeping even with Aoi's every move. Scene wavering, it changed to a sword welding Hikari laughing at his puny efforts to prove himself as an equal. Morphing into dragon form, he tried the crush the arrogant angel man in his jaws, but the feather winged Mythic casually leapt aside then trapped him a glowing cage made up entirely of mocking, electrical blue tennis balls.

Head shooting up, Ryoma's startled gasp cut the air like knife. Realising the vision had been but a cruel dream, he sighed wearily before pushing to his feet.

Swiftly applying a towel to his hair, he then quickly dragged it around his body before reaching for a light blue bathrobe hanging from its hook near the door. Slipping his arms within, he roughly tied the waist sash then carefully opened the door to listen for Momo'.

Grateful that his life mate was giving him much needed solitude, he strolled into the kitchen to help himself to a small bottle of icy cold milk.

"Aren't you going to sleep tonight?"

The feline voice coupled to a soft hairy body rubbing against his ankles, bought a sad smile to Ryoma's lips.

"I don't know." he replied while sitting crossleggard on the central floor mat.

"Well, you should." stated Karupin, his blue eyes flooding with gold as he transformed to his true self. "No hunter ever caught its prey while trying to catch it half asleep you know."

"Yes." answered the dark-haired youth absent mindedly as he stared through the large window at the glittering night sky.

"Ryoma.." laying a dinner plate sized forepaw on his friend's left thigh, the Guardian Familiar forced his reluctant charge to gaze deep in his eyes. "...your hearts tears reveal your souls struggle. Will you confide in me?"

Head hanging, shoulders shaking, Ryoma's broken voice drifted as a desolate whisper through the quiet apartment as a large golden furred cat listened in attentive silence.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The uncomfortable feeling of a full bladder pulled Momo' from a restless, haunted sleep and drowsily making his way to the bathroom, he suddenly stopped short at the sight of a great dane sized Karupin blocking his path.

"Hey what..." Suddenly remembering the day before, Momo's head shot up. "Ryoma! Karupin, Ryoma is..."

"Gone." finished the Guardian in a matter of fact tone. Noticing the Mongoose spirit's eyes starting to glaze over, the large cat reared on his hunches to deal the tall youth a mild punch to the lower chest. "No sending!" he commanded in a firm, no nonsense voice. "I absolutely forbid it!"

"But..why?" yelped an indignant Momo' as he vigorously rubbed the spot on his chest where Karupin had struck him. "I love him and I should be with him!"

"Then if you love him, let him go." Blinking at Momo's pained expression, Karupin lifted a paw to carefully lay it on the youth's right shoulder. "Just leave him be Mongoose, leave him be and things will turn out for the best."

"You are certain?"

Voicing a light chuckle, the large feline reassured him. "A cat may not always give a straight answer when questioned, but one thing a cat will never do to you is lie. Unless of course it's boasting about the size of its hunted prey to his friends..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dawn broke as a misty blue cloud over the sleepy city.

Shivering a little as swirls of light vapour curled away from him, a determined Ryoma marched towards the day's war zone with firm, even strides.

Mind wide open, he grimly sent out a special call and on receiving an enthusiastic response, his mouth twisted into a wry grin as the high wire fence surrounding the battle field loomed up out of the cold fog.

Dealing his cap brim a sharp tug, the short youth stalked out onto the damp court; his fierce green-gold eyes briefly resting on the moisture shrouded net before turning to glare in the direction of the creaking gate.

"You called, so here I am." announced Aoi with irritating cheerfulness. Casually dropping his gear bag, he then gave Ryoma a huge beaming smile. "Are you eager to play?"

At his rival's immediate nod, the hidden Hikari suddenly lit up in a soft golden glow. Large white wings extended from slender shoulders as close cropped hair swiftly grew into a gleaming shoulder length silken mane of midnight black. Swept back, pointed ears peeked out from the thick mantel and with his transformation complete, Aoi made a curt hand gesture to the staring Ryoma. "Have no fear of discovery my friend, I have this whole area shielded. No humans will see us, so show me who you _really _are."

The smaller teenager's hesitation lasted only a heart beat, then the early morning chill rang to the steady sound of ball impacting on tight string.

The fog still hovered over lower areas. Curling around trees and hugging the valleys, it neatly added its own form of protection to an unearthly shield covering a small section of a deserted parkland; fully concealing the wondrous sight of an angel and a dragon trading quite words beneath branches rustling softly in the gentle morning wind.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The small hand of the tennis court clock slipped to the one minute past the ninth hour mark as a worried Ryuzaki grimly addressed her subdued team. All her efforts to track Ryoma had so far been fruitless and even Momo' had admitted defeat by declaring that Ryoma had 'shut him out' due to wanting to sleep.

"Okay.." the coach grumbled gruffly. "...so we know he's alright. What we don't know is where he is!"

"Well, we know he's not at his parents house." announced Oishi as a panting Eiji returned to his side.

"Nya, he isn't around here either!"

"But he WAS here." remarked Takashi as he carefully sniffed the wind. "I can smell him, and that Hikari from Rokkaku!"

"He's right!" snapped Oishi and Ryuzaki together as they too extended their Mythic senses.

Just at that moment, a trembling Sakuno inched her way up to nervously tap her grandmothers left arm.

"I...er... I've found them."

All heads turned in unison to stare at the shy, crimson faced girl as a collective cry of "Where?" burst from many throats. Following her lead, they soon reached a small area of park land adjoining the courts southern border.

"Hikari barrier." rumbled Ryuzaki, the fingertips of her left hand lightly pressing against a faintly crackling invisible wall. "Sakuno, you say they are in here?"

At the braided youngster's timid nod, her grandmother squared her shoulders then marched purposely forward; her curious tennis team right on her heels.

Upon entering the hidden ground, several jaws dropped as eyes bulged in surprise. In her true Wyvern form, a grinning Tomo held up a leathery wing as she made a gesture of quiet. However, the peace was brutally shattered by Momo's angry snarl of; "And what the hell is this?"

For comfortably nestled in a patch of long grass under some low growing trees, were Seigaku and Rokkaku's missing players; both deep in the arms of sleep.

A large black dragon whose ebony scales shone with a golden gleam lay loosely curled; large head resting on his front feet, his shaggy, raven dark hair almost obscuring his face as very light puffs of steam curled out of his partly open mouth with each quiet snore.

Laying face down, using the scale less end of Ryoma's tail as a mattress and one limp leathery wing as a blanket, Aoi slept blissfully; his ever present smile still on his lips as lax bird like wings dangled either side of him.

Several empty cans of ponta and apple juice littered the ground around them, along with open gear bags baring stark evidence of hasty packing; their contents half spilling out as a growling Momoshiro stalked forward with murder in his eyes.

Flinging out a commanding arm to halt the Mongoose spirit's savage death march aimed at the slumbering angel, Ryuzaki ordered Takashi to gently awaken the sleepers.

Ignoring Fuji's amused chuckle, Takashi nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Must I wake them?"

"Of course!" snapped his coach impatiently. "They have a match to play!"

Resigning himself to his fate, the sandy haired youth morphed into his half form before kneeling down and gently shaking a snoozing Aoi.

"Err...I don't have to be at training right now do I?" the Hikari mumbled while tugging Ryoma's left wing a little tighter about himself. Snuggling into the warm black hide covering the end of the dragon's tail, he started to snore once more.

Turning his exasperated attention to Ryoma, he was swiftly rewarded with a similar result.

"Karupin..." muttered the Mythic beast while irritably rustling his right wing. "...five more... minutes..."

"Hey! Don't sleep!" yelped Takashi in dismay as he shook them again. "You two have a match to play!"

"I can't move anymore." grumbled Aoi sleepily while Ryoma muttered something about not wanting to go to school that day.

Freeing himself from Ryuzaki's restraining arm, Momo' sprinted to Ryoma's side and attempted to wake him with a kiss. When that failed, Inui transformed into his true self then glided forward to lean over the sleepers.

"You two, the game will start soon."

Two sets of eyes half peeled open, stared blearily up at the huge Basilisk looming over them and drooped shut once more. Snores again rang out, causing all of Seigaku to trade "Now what do we do" glances just as Inui drew a deep breath.

The thunderously loud, dragon like bellow that issued from his open jaws caused the slumbering pair to instantly snap wide awake.

Jerking up with a start, Ryoma let out a startled bellow of his own. Wings stood up, his tail giving a convulsive leap that unfortunately sent a drowsy Hikari sailing through the air to land in a tangled heap a short distance away.

Bounding instantly back onto his feet, the wild eyed youth's light sword sprang to life in his right hand as he frantically gazed in every direction. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF RAIDON..."

Suddenly noticing Fuji's open eyed, dangerous gaze focused on him, a shear look of startled horror swiftly replaced his expression of shock. "Oh no! Quick, what time is it? Where's my stuff..." Galloping back over to Ryoma now back in his human form (arms wrapped around Momo' as he tried to steal some extra sleep snuggled against his life mates chest), a frenzied Aoi hastily snatched up his gear before racing off with a hurried; "Thanks Echizen,where's my team, Ojii's gunna KILL me..."

White cap perched precariously on one side of his head, a tired Ryoma reluctantly pulled away from Momo's comforting warmth to peer up at his outraged coach through bleary eyes.

"WASH YOUR FACE...NOW!" she snapped in a wrathful tone that made the short youth wince. "YOU HAVE A GAME TO WIN!"

Belatedly remembering his reasons for being near the tennis courts in the first place, Ryoma snatched up his racket and hastened to obey.

"All right you lot!" snarled Ryuzaki as she rounded on her grinning team staring after a bolting Ryoma. "MOMO! Stop trying to follow as you DON'T have to hover over him! As for the rest you, get to the court and wipe that smug grin off your face Fuji, you are NOT helping the situation..."

Voice of his bellowing coach fading into the background, Ryoma was only just aware of Momo's growl of; "If that pigeon boy dared _touch_ my life mate..." before fully running out of ear shot and sprinting directly for drinking fountains at the tennis grounds entrance.

Skidding to an ungainly halt before the white tiled convenience, the short youth twisted a tap then placed both hands under a strong jet of water. Shivering a little as he splashed freezing liquid over his face and neck, he suddenly froze in the act of waking himself as a new voice; one that was stern yet hauntingly beautiful with it's musical timber, drifted into his ears.

Straightening, he rapidly dried his face with the yellow towel he had bought along before staring at a little scene in front of him with great interest.

Aoi was rapidly repeating a series of respectful, grovelling bows to his grim faced old coach, but it was the unearthly sight of the huge shadow hanging over the scrawny human that caught the Demi-Dragon's full attention.

Standing as tall as his own Mythic self, the creature's long, snake like body covered with iridescent pearly scales and supported by four slender legs was easily the length of Inui's true form. A large, wolf like head topped with two slender, swept back horns, reared out of a thick thatch of snow white hair that continued down its neck and travelled along its spine to end in a great bushy mop on the end of its long tail. Twin whiskers writhed like serpents either side of just behind its nostrils, while a long white beard graced its chin. Gazing toward the ground, Ryoma noticed eagle like feet ending in five curving talons to complete his inspection.

"So that's what you are." thought the Seigaku singles star with a wry grin. "Aoi, I'm really looking forward to beating you."

-.-.-.-.-.-

To be continued...

Sorry about stopping it here, but If I don't get these darn anime costumes finished... I'll update soon as I can! PROMISE!


	63. Fragments 4

HELLO READERS! This chapter not only concludes Ryoma and Aoi's match, but also takes look at a small, overlooked background event that's now being bought into focus. Remember how Aion told Mizuki to bring him Sysuke's brother? Well, he's back...

Fans communicate. While other people simply enjoy reading manga or watching anime, FANS share ideas, read works based on stuff they like and above all: communicate. THAT'S what makes them fans.

Thanks to the new review reply feature, all signed reviews have been answered, but here are some remarks for those without links.

Loanshark: While the sleeping scene in the anime WAS cute, I couldn't resist tampering with it.

Amy: hope you keeping well and thank you for your continuing support.

DISCLAIMER! .. Well, lets see.. is Prince Of Tennis mine yet? No? Oh well, can't have everything...I don't make any money out of this, but I do tend to SPEND money on Takeshi Konomi's wonderful manga...and of course, the dvd's!

"Fragments"

The Fourth shard. "Reaching for Victory."

Story: Tora Macaw.

With Thanks To Minion 363, Kerin And Chibi Mina 121 for pun ideas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

His intense scrutiny of the hidden Rokkaku Mythic over, the corners of Ryoma's mouth twitched up as an indignant Kurobane and David seized Aoi's arms to drag the mildly protesting Hikari away. But just prior to being hauled across to the other side of the tennis courts, the short haired youth turned his face towards his rival to grin impudently and give him a thumbs up gesture as he was unceremoniously whisked from view.

Voicing a low chuckle, the young Demi-Dragon drew a deep, steadying breath as he sighed over a new wave of fatigue threatening to over come him. Forcefully snapping open closed eyes, the Seigaku singles star replaced his tired look with one of pure determination. "Alright." he rapped out as hands balled into resolute fists.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

An expectant hush fell over a war zone of hard ground and painted lines as the crowd ringing the battlefield watched their heroes arrive to face their destines.

Left of the central divide, a smiling young man lovingly withdrew his hexagonal racket from his gear bag to cheerfully study its network of honeycomb strings.

"Play a strong game today." muttered Ojii as he knelt on the coaches bench, scrawny human hands resting on thin knees as his powerful hidden form hung over him like a cloud.

"I will." answered the proud Hikari.

Bending at the hips, he bowed to the great serpent dragon before turning his purposeful gaze toward his little adversary. To the disguised angel man, his rival appeared to be all but asleep where he sat. Yet at his female coach's concerned nudge, the glassy eyed youth seized the red framed racket laying across his lap and suddenly sprang to his feet with renewed vigour.

"Now that's what I like to see." grinned Aoi to himself as he slapped his open palms against his own cheeks. "Lets give our audience a good match."

"The singles three game between Rokkakau and Seigaku..." began the linesman as Ryoma moved into position on the right baseline, "...will now resume from a game score of four all. Echizen Ryoma will serve."

Throwing his grinning opponent a feral glare, the cap wearing youth sent the ball into motion: tossing it high to meet it his stringed weapon that dealt the object a savage chop.

Answering the unspoken challenge with a brutal forehand, Aoi smirked wickedly as he watched Ryoma return fire with a backhand.

Rabidly approaching the net, the hidden Hikari swung his right arm; his racket striking the speeding ball with resounding crack that the disguised Demi-Drgaon met with a sharp blow.

Seeing the missile rise high, Aoi swiftly back stepped as he happily mind spoke. '_I wont let you score!' _ Before his astonished enemy could work up a reply, the Rokkaku youth had sprung into the air; his weapon scything down to deal the green and white object a ruthless dunk smash.

Almost reeling from the shear force of the ball's trajectory as it whistled past his left ear, Ryoma could only gape in shock as the fatal cry of "Love-15!" rang out over head.

"ARGH! He's scored already?"

Horio's strident bellow jolting the young Mythic out of a threatening cloud of descending disquiet, Ryoma shook his wrists as green-gold orbs blazed with determined fire.

Second serve was met by forehand, the return greeted by an equally powerful blow. Striking a hard backhand, Aoi charged the net just as Ryoma took it with a harsh forward hit.

Right arm fully extended, Aoi met the speeding missile with a lunge; the little round object howling its way over the net to meet the brutal kiss of Ryoma's racket.

'_Your high shot wont work on me.'_ laughed Aoi while effortlessly returning the well placed lob.

Sprinting up to the net, Ryoma made as if to drill the ball. But smirking at his enemy backing up for the expected blow, the young Demi-Dragon merely tapped it; thus sending the felt covered missile in a gentle arch that fell well short of his stunned opponent's position.

Giving his adversary a look of startled disbelief, a sheepish grin then spread across Aoi's features as he coyly past a hand over the back of his head. "So you set a trap." he chuckled merrily as deep azure orbs fixed onto Ryoma's own. "That's awesome!"

Taking note of the short player's pleased expression, Itsuki snorted steam as he commented to David about the "Demi not being to bad."

"Yes.." agreed the hidden Sphinx, his serious eyes never leaving the Seigaku imp's face. "...he is a worthy challenger."

"It's very rare for Kentaro to be matched so well." remarked an impressed Kurobane.

"But..." added Saeki while holding up a cautionary index finger. "... for all his strength and demon blood, Ryoma is still a dragon and none of my kind as ever triumphed over a Hikari in a tennis match. "

"There's always a first time." the dark haired Tengu beside him quietly replied.

Grinning across at his smiling rival, Aoi grinned like a Cheshire cat as Ryoma prepared to serve. _'That's good play Echizen kun, but can you keep up the pace?'_

_'Can you?'_

Chuckling at the defiant riposte, the hidden Hikari cheerfully proceeded to inform his opponent of how he was yet to still show Ryoma all of his skills.

Smiling from ear to ear, the Seigaku singles champion answered the proud boast with a devastating twist serve.

-.-.-.-.-.-

15-0, 15-15, the game steadily progressed to 30-30 then dropped into the dead lock of a long duce.

Grinning fit to burst, Ryoma galloped forward to take an on net forehand that a cheerful Aoi lunged to return. Point followed point, both warriors refusing to yield to the other as the match remained perfectly even.

Rubbing sweat from the back of his neck as the morning sun rode high, Katsuo shaded his eyes with a hand; squinting into the day star's dazzling brightness while hot rays beat down on the excitement charged battlefield.

"Duce again!" groaned a dismayed Horio as Ryoma sent the ball thundering between a startled Aoi's feet. "How many times does that make it now?"

"Seven." answered Kachiro grimly as Katsuo added his own comment to the quiet conversation.

"They are so perfectly matched, that the tie between them stays the same."

"And neither one looks tired." remarked Kachiro as the on court warriors ran and volleyed.

"That's because they are enjoying themselves." replied the other wererat with a sad smile.

Elsewhere about the grounds, a similar conversation took place between two powerful members of the Brotherhood.

Hidden wings rustling, a dark skinned demon nodded sagely as he spoke to his Hikari companion.

"Looking at this game, I can see it's truly become mentality oriented, and focused as they are, neither one will get tired."

Snapping off a few photos, Shiba nodded her agreement. "That's very true. Inoue, notice how much more active they seem today? It's almost like they have come to some kind of... compliance."

Blissfully unaware of his fellow Hikari's speculations, Aoi's large eyes narrowed as he watched a self satisfied Ryoma skid to a halt before the net. "What are you up to now?" he wondered as he drank in his enemy's smug expression. "Should I hit straight, or have it curve?" Unable to read any of his opponent's feelings, the hidden angel man decided to hit a high lob.

Seeing the ball soar towards the distant heavens, Ryoma leapt backwards; his powerful human legs pushing him in reverse, then straight up in one perfectly executed maneuver that ended in a devastating dunk smash that almost took Aoi's breath away.

Aware of his comically hanging jaw, the Rokkaku youth blinked himself out of his mute befuddlement before proceeding to stalk up the tram lines for a 5-4 game court change.

"Alright!" yelled an enthusiastic Takashi as a very relaxed Ryoma casually strolled past. "You're awesome!" Standing between a fiercely proud Momo and a serenely smiling 'blood' the young disguised dragon happily waved his arms about in his glee. Forgetting himself, he placed a companionable hand on Fuji's slender left shoulder; only to hastily jerk the limb away as a golden patch on the Tensai's neck flared a silent warning.

_Meanwhile, a regal youth in far off Germany frowned and muttered Fuji's name as he slept..._

Happily oblivious to his distant captain's nocturnal turmoil, Eiji jauntily declared the "Chibi" to be in fine form.

"And don't you forget it!" remarked a gratified Momo'. "He is using my dunk smash to great effect."

"Hmmm..." started a thoughtful Inui while rubbing his chin. "...his human form isn't tall enough for him to play like Momo, but his legs do possess incredible leaping strength. That Hikari never expected Echizen to pull off such powerful play."

Due to the game running just under two hours, a quick break was called and sitting on the coaches bench beside a concerned Ryuzaki, Ryoma lifted his head to stare across at his rival.

'_I can see now why the gold favours you.' _ Responding to the silent comment by briefly touching his hat brim, Ryoma once again bowed his head as Aoi's mind speech droned on. '_But the time has come to over turn the situation.' _ Holding up his racket, the angel man firmly announced his attack plan.

_'Times arrow warrior...'_

Glancing up into the piercing emerald eyes of his coach's true form, Aoi calmly reassured the old man he had no intention of losing.

Pushing to his feet, the heavenly youth marched out to recommence the fight as the overhead sun slowly blazed a trail toward midday.

With the Rokkaku player's serve, the game course of the seemed to take a sudden change: Ryoma frantically charging from end to end of the baseline, while his next to motionless rival hardly moved at all.

"He intends to exhaust Echizen by making him run." observed a resolute Inoue. "Truly, it's become a tough fight."

Feeling the unmistakable onset of tiredness creeping into his muscles as the grueling pace took its toll, Ryoma ruthlessly clamped down on his rising fatigue to keep the match even.

His racket just barely missing the ball's satisfying kiss, he stumbled to a panting halt. Chest heaving as hard worked lungs harshly drew air, the smaller player glared savagely at his exulting rival.

"Yeah!" cried a smug Aoi, his racket held up in a triumphant gesture. '_I'm going to beat you Demi-Dragon!'_

Taking careful note of her little player's grim expression, Ryuzaki added the force of her shadow form to her silent encouragement as private thoughts lurked ominously behind her mental speech. "Now the critical moment has come Ryoma. If you can't overcome the fact your opponent is a Hikari, then you can't win. You'll have already defeated yourself the moment you first set foot on this court!"

Right arm slowly swinging back, Aoi sent a quick thought speech of his own. '_Dragons have been our servants for thousands of years and none have ever beaten a Hikari at anything. Get ready to lose.'_

_'Huh! I'd challenge you to a battle of wits, but I see you are unarmed.' _ came the bratty reply. '_Tell me one thing, if your kind are so superior, then why do you need dragons? Is it just for fast transport or is it YOUR kind that really needs protection?'_

Aoi's only answer was an outraged glare wed to a brutally fast serve. A few swift sprints, a lunge and Ryoma once again found himself staring at a speeding ball as it roared past the end of his weapon.

"Look at the Hikari's face nya!" remarked Eiji to a worried Oishi. "Our chibi must have really said something for Aoi to make him suffer like that."

"I can't believe how much he wants to fight." the Moon Dog quietly replied. "But Aoi _is _a Hikari, and if Echizen has annoyed him..." Turning to face a watching Kaido, Oishi told him he had better warm up for a match.

"No." answered the hidden Naga with an irritated hiss. "It's not necessary."

"You refuse me?" asked a mildly shocked vice captain as the bandana wearing youth leaned back against a tree, his arms tightly folded as he closed his eyes.

"I do, (hiss)... Echizen will win because that's just how it is."

Out in the war zone, blood pumped as hearts pounded in time to the slap of running feet and resounding crack of ball on string. Fully amazed at Ryoma's unyielding persistence to win, Aoi galloped up the baseline to intersect the fast moving missile while his thoughts repeatedly chased themselves around his head.

"Echizen is really hard to deal with! Can he really be the same demon I fought with this morning? I wish he had played as a dragon as it would have been an incredible experience, but at least I did get to _see_ his final form." Smiling as the fond memory of laying down on the creature's tail to sleep hovered phantom like before him, his mind restlessly taunted him with harsh words carrying the weight of undeniable truth.

"Is it just fast transport, or is it your kind that truly needs protection?" With that single statement, a young hatching-imp not long from its mother had rocked Aoi's world, leaving the confused Hikari to question everything he had ever believed in.

"Can it really be true?" he pondered as he raced back and forth after the speeding tennis ball, "Can it be that Hikari are not the protectors... but the protected?"

Suddenly, there was no time for further speculation as it abruptly dawned on the youth that he was now doing all the running while Ryoma hardly moved at all.

'_Hey, when did I have to start doing the chasing?'_

Grinning at the Hikari's dismayed sending, Ryoma dealt the ball a devastating forehand blow. "Mada, mada da ne."

Planting his feet on the central baseline, Aoi sent it back with hard forehand of his own.

Allowing his dragon powers to merge with his demon strength, Ryoma let the combined elements add might to his human legs as he dropped into a drive B skid.

"No way!" yelped Takashi as Momo mournfully declared the tactic wouldn't work.

His golden dragon potency flaring to life around him, the Seigaku singles star leapt at the net to drive the ball hard into the ground then smirk in satisfaction as it rebounded to slam forcefully into the high fence behind.

"I... I don't believe it!" gasped a startled Eiji as a clearly stunned Aoi struggled to comprehend what he had just seen.

"So Ryoma uses his true powers now." smiled Fuji thoughtfully as the on court Rokkaku player's admiring shout rang out.

"That was incredible Ezchizen kun, I've never played such an exciting game before!"

"Shall I excite you further?"

Ignoring his life mate's frown at his word play, Ryoma launched back into action with a happy smile.

30-30 then 30-40, Ryoma steady forged ahead by shear force of his dragon blood wed to fierce determination.

Charging for the net as the very long battle finally drew to its climax, a grinning Aoi informed his rival he would never give up.

"And nor will I!"

With those last fatal words drifting from his lips, Ryoma, glowing with unearthly golden fire, rushed forward; his brutal drive B volley sealing Seigaku's victory in a crushing 6-4 win.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"HE DID IT!" shouted a celebrating Takashi at the top of his voice.

"That's my life mate out there!" laughed Momo while an excited Eiji jumped about happily hugging everyone.

"He was beaten." a sad, but silently respectful Ojii said to himself as Seigaku exulted. With the passing of time, he knew other dragons would eventually come to defeat their protectors, but he also knew in his heart it wasn't to happen for quiet a while yet. Ryoma, was the very first.

-.-.--.-.-.-

Lined up outside the courts, the two teams made their last farewells.

"Our butts were kicked by you guys." chuckle Saeki as he let his longing gaze roam over Fuji's petite form one last time. "The gold is very fortunate to have you all... and very lucky to have you." added wistfully before turning away.

"I'm very lucky." Fuji all but purred as he let erotic images of his lover play throughout his mind. "And soon..." Smiling at his dragon's promise, he hardly heard his team mates friendly goodbyes.

"We'll all meet again in the nationals." Said Kurobane warmly as he shook Oishi's hand. "Your little Dragon-Imp played very well today."

"The Hikari did give a flowery performance." drawled David in a manner that made his Mongoose guardian wince. "His kind are a haughty culture.."

The Sphinx's team mates sadly shook their heads as Kurobane at once roared his annoyance, then felled the smirking red head with a hard boot to the head.

Chuckling at the violent display, a smiling Ojii slowly approached the line of blue and white clad youths.

Eyes bulged as jaws dropped. Reverently lowering his head, Oishi trembled as the ghostly shadow of the last royal Chinese serpent dragon alive towered over him. '_I thank you for this immense honor of letting us see your true self.'_

_'Your team has deserved its praise.' _came the strong, clear and somewhat musical reply. '_Therefore, I wish to give you all a gift.'_

_'That's not necessary...'_ started the hidden Moon Dog modestly, only to stop and stare in a amazement at the small glowing candy now resting on his right palm.

'_It's made from the juice of ice berries and boiled sap from blood fern.' _ the old man informed the astonished group as he handed one to each player and curiously, three to a wondering Fuji. '_You may eat one now.' _the Rokkaku coach firmly instructed the open eyed Tensai. '_Keep the rest for... lets just say you'll need them to boost your powers when the gold...'_

"HE KNOWS!" gasped a surprised Fuji as the elder turned away to trade hissing words of serpent speech with Kaido and Inui. "How is it possible, that he knows... _that?"_

While a honey haired youth silently pondered the trio of glistening confectioneries held loosely in his left fist, a near exhausted Ryoma accepted his gift with quiet grace before leaning his back against the nearest tree and closing his weary eyes with a sigh. Sipping at his can of ponta, he steadily felt himself sliding ever closer to the realms of dream land. However, a loud voice booming right in his ear shocked out his lethargy and frantically snorting cold juice from his nostrils, he glared furiously at the source of the disturbance.

Undaunted by the savage gleam in green-gold orbs, an ever smiling Aoi hoped he would get play Ryoma again at the nationals.

"We'll play singles!" he announced in full cry as a disinterested Demi-Dragon told the Rokkaku captain he didn't want to fight him again.

"Don't be like that!" shouted the short haired youth while holding up his racket. "Play me again! Hey! how about another practice game?"

Noticing a faint glow radiating from the Hikari's mouth, Ryoma instantly realised the power behind the tiny candies and hastily stuffing his own into his pocket he flatly declared his intentions to rest.

"Come on Echizen!" yelled Aoi enthusiastically. "Eat your candy and lets play!"

Seeing his life mate under siege, a stern faced Momo' stalked over to glare blazing daggers of doom at the loud mouthed angel youth before seizing Ryoma's arm and gently, but firmly guiding away from the heavenly Mythic's irritating presence.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Although it was only midday, Ryoma felt as though night was falling. Peering through heavy lids, he stumbled at Momo's side; clutching at his strong arms for support as tired legs threatened to give way beneath him. Passing the park where his team mates had found the sleeping Hikari and dragon a few hours before, the tall youth smiled at the idea that occurred to him.

Arms around the shorter boy, Momo' led his life mate over to a grove of shady trees then laid on his back among the soft blades of long emerald grass. Within moments, a snoring Ryoma lay comfortably pillowed on the older youth's broad chest; his arms locked loosely around the Mongoose spirit's neck while Momo' curved tender arms over his lover's spine.

Squinting at the bright sunlight streaming in through the tangled branches, Momo' carefully lifted Ryoma's cap to place it on his own head. Drawing the brim down so it shaded his eyes, the Seigaku powerhouse soon joined his life mate in their dreams.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

For a troubled 'Blood' steadily making his way home, the peaceful day held no comfort as feelings of impending doom continued to rise.

Ever since his miraculous return from the depths of Jigoku, he had felt it; a cold, churning sense of danger aimed at his beloved younger brother and breaking into a jog, he made up his mind then and there he would go to St Rudolph to check up on his feisty sibling.

Passing a small park, a loving couple caught the corner of his eye and steadying his gaze, he found himself staring enviously at a sleeping Momo' and Ryoma laying contentedly beneath the waving trees. Reminded of Tezuka, Fuji heaved a deep sigh then rapidly continued on his way.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You are going bowling tonight?"

Getting into St Ruldolph had been easy. Getting his stubborn younger brother away from Mizuki's ever watchful gaze had been another matter. There had been something about the half elf's eyes that had chilled Sysuke and that feeling had only intensified as he finally managed to persuade his sibling to walk with him.

Now, strolling about the private school's extensive grounds, the older 'Blood' stopped beside an ornamental koi pond to bluntly ask his sibling how matters stood between himself and his lover.

"That's none of your business." a scowling Yuuta spat while averting his eyes to stare into the shimmering water. "But just to get you off my back, I'll tell you." Folding his arms, the younger Fuji whirled around to glare fire and ice at his brother. "Things are just fine! He has even been taking me bowling all this week and I haven't had to pay so much as a single cent!"

Sysuke's brows turned down, a renewed feel of foreboding swamping his senses as he casually asked if they were going out again this evening.

Slightly puzzled by his sibling's questions, Yuuta snapped back with a surly; "So what if we are?"

Not wanting to reply at once, Sysuke strolled onto the red framed bridge spanning the small lake then leaned both elbows on the rail to watch the multitude of colourful fish passing below.

A serene parade of red, golden, yellow and sliver bodies flashed by and left looking at empty water as the marine bodies sank out of sight, the honey haired youth gazed at his brother with open eyes.

"Are you safe with him? After all, we both know his true nature."

Indignant, Yuuta drew himself up. "I can take care of myself! I'm as safe with him as you are with that precious dragon of yours!"

"Yes.." sighed Syusuke reluctantly as he watched a large dragon fly dance above the water on gossamer wings. "You can protect yourself from him now, but Yuuta... what about, other demons?"

"What other demons?" shot back Yuuta at once, his right hand balling into a fist as he took a forceful step towards his sibling. "Apart from Yanagsawa, he knows no other demons, and Yanagsawa is about as menacing as a kitten!"

"Even kittens have claws Yuuta." Sysuke softly informed him. "Everything has its hidden dangers and I just want you to be aware."

Leaning his own arms on the rail, Yuuta huffed his annoyance as he too glared down at the water. The skipping dragon fly had paused to hover over a certain spot, completely unaware of a large shape swiftly looming up from the depths behind it. In a sudden upsurge of spray, a huge golden carp lunged out and with a single snap of its jaws, both predator and prey vanished in a swirl of bright water.

"Beware the lurking predator Yuuta." Sysuke firmly told his trembling brother as the younger 'Blood' recoiled from the natural violence.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Evening arrived to rule the land with its ebony shroud. Shaking a little as a cold night breeze howled its way up the busy streets, Yuuta pulled his scarf tighter about his neck before adjusting his coat then snuggling closer to Mizuki's warmth. For the past four nights it had been this way, the two of them heading out for a date at the Kowai Bowling center and even though his lover had been somewhat tense during their games, his skill had never faltered thus the allowing the outing to be a pleasurable experience.

Passing through the double glass doors, Yuuta's eyes lit up at the sight of gleaming, highly polished wooden lanes, the cheerful crowds of chatting people and the rippling light effects of the evening disco ball suspended over the central players area. In the background, lively music belted out from overhead speakers and striding up the main counter, the pair swiftly received their bowling shoes before quickly making their way to the far left lane.

"Hey Yuuta!"

A light hearted voice loudly broad casting his name across the floor space made the young 'Blood's' head snap up and focusing his gaze, he smiled as he met a pair of very blue eyes.

":Saeki! It's good to see you again."

Ignoring the way his boyfriend scowled at the approaching disguised dragon, Yuuta returned his old friend's welcoming hug before letting his pleased dolphin grey orbs roam over the rest of the assorted Rokkaku Mythics.

Blowing sharp jets of steam from his nose, Itsuki stood beside the team's blond haired Mongoose spirit as he prepared to throw a large orange bowling ball. Left of them, Kurobane screamed out a colourful insult before knocking his smirking friend flat and just beyond them, a grinning Tengu crowed his prowess to Aoi upon hitting a perfect strike.

But the thing that set Yuuta's eyes narrowing into evil slits and effectively dousing his good mood, was the sight of honey brown hair framing a smiling face peeking out from behind the tall Hikari's left shoulder.

"What the hell is HE doing here?" growled the 'Blood' while stabbing an accusing finger at his brother.

"He..er... just turned up unexpectedly..." muttered Saeki, his face flushing a cute shade of crimson. "... and insisted that Aoi play a few rounds with him!"

"I see..." mumbled Yuuta as he turned away. "Mizuki is waiting, I'll see you later."

Nose in the air, the younger Fuji pointedly ignored his watching sibling to stalk past five busy lanes and join his obviously sulking lover.

Ten minutes into the game saw the half elf defrost enough to start talking again, yet Yuuta couldn't help but notice that an old pattern was once again showing itself.

Observing how large azure eyes kept constantly darting towards the doors, the young 'Blood' got the distinct impression his boyfriend was looking for someone. But every time the human boy had questioned, Mizuki had neatly side stepped the inquiry by focusing intently on his game.

Now, as Aoi's loud voice rose in a triumphant shout, the sandy haired 'Blood' noticed his lover's back stiffen and following the line of his gaze, Yuuta frowned at the sight of a tall, slender man just entering the building.

Long white hair bound in a pony tail flowed down a back covered with a long, ivory coloured leather coat. Amethyst eyes glittered behind oval glasses before turning to face one of the two young males flanking his sides.

A strong feeling of foreboding rippled along his spine, yet at Mizuki's reassuring smile wed to a gentle embrace, Yuuta found himself forgetting about the stranger as he proceeded to watch his lover bowl a perfect split.

"Oh.. sorry Yuuta." the dark-haired youth purred while constantly twirling a long strand of wavy black hair around an index finger. "Lets see if you have the skill to conquer the challenge."

Breathing a contemptible snort, Yuuta slid three fingers into the ball holds; his other hand lightly supporting the heavy burden as he carefully sighted along the highly polished wood. Shifting his feet, he drew back his arm; so intent on his focus that he failed to notice the approach of a person until deep voice spoke right in his ear the very moment of his throw.

"Not bad a toss young man."

Almost leaping out of his hide, Yuuta found himself gazing into a malicious pair of purple orbs just as his well aimed ball struck the left pin; the force of the blow sending it flying so it slammed into its partner, thus breaking Mizuki's split and allowing him to take the lead.

"Your skills have impressed me." said the stranger smoothly. "Would you care to discuss a possible glorious future as a professional with me?"

Tossing a quick glance Mizuki's way, Yuuta startled at his lover's somewhat pasty complexion coupled to a curiously apprehensive expression.

"Ah... can I think about that a moment?" asked the young 'Blood' while carefully reading his lover's feelings. A strange wave of guilt, sorrow, anxiety and distaste swirled up from the half elf as nervous eyes constantly darted between the stranger, his leering escorts and his cautious human boyfriend.

For Mizuki, he suddenly felt as if he were drowning as the impact of what he was about to do forcefully hit him. The white haired demon had told him two days. Yet as those two nights had dragged into four with no sign of him showing up, the half bred dark demon had begun to question his motives.

In his heart, he knew he truly loved Yuuta. Yet with his black soul screaming out for power, he had continued to bring his lover out bowling; only to experience a profound sense of relief at the ivory clad creature's absence and fully enjoy the intimacy of exquisite joinings once he and his human were safely back in bed in the dorms.

But now as Yuuta shrugged then started to follow the hidden monster, Mizuki's conflicting resolve snapped as he sprang forward to intercept.

A flash of honey-brown hair mixed with the black and white scales of a hidden dragon cut across his path. Jerking to a startled halt, he gaped in wonder at the secret sight before him.

Wreathed in blue flame, an open eyed Syusuke challenged the demon lord as a large dragon accompanied by several other snarling mythics backed him up.

"Brother Sysuke!" gasped Yuuta as he drank in the scene with astonishment. "What are you.."

Breath hitching in his throat, the younger 'Blood' never got to finish his sentence as razor sharp claws slid from the amethyst eyed man's fingers to prickle threateningly against his throat.

"Let him go Aion." Sysuke's voice was deadly calm and dripping with a cold menace that made the younger sibling shudder as his captor laughed nastily.

"You plan to unleash your powers right here, in front of all these humans?" waggling a castigating finger, the demon lord smirked with cruel triumph. "I know I can't beat you in a straight fight, so I'll just use your little sibling here as my shield. Now be a good boy and get out of my way will you?"

"Never." cerulean orbs blazing, the word flowed from the Tensai's lips like ice.

Lips curving into a sadistic smirk, Aion slowly raised one hand in the air. "So be it."

Abruptly, the lights went out; instantly plunging the bowling alley into a frenzied pitch black chaos of terrified screams, angry yells and running feet. Frightened patrons slamming into each other as they stampeded for the exit, only a few noticed a great uprising of blue fire on the last lane and a long stream of orange fire blossoming into life near the ceiling.

Sparking embers briefly throwing the scene into sharp relief, a shocked handful of humans fleetingly saw what appeared to be a black and white _dragon_ glowing against the stark illumination before the building once again fully descended into darkness.

Taking complete advantage of the concealing cloak, Sysuke released his telekinetic powers; forcefully wrenching the demon lord's fingers from his brother's neck and driving him to fly up as the older Fuji screamed for his sibling to flee.

Colliding with Mizuki in the inky void, a confused and frightened Yuuta allowed himself to be lead towards the back of the center. But aided by illumination of his shimmering light sword, Aoi swiftly realised the part elf's intent as beat a straight path to a waiting Aion.

Flinging out his arm to indicate the pair, he watched with satisfaction as his winged partner easily leapt the distance to halt their progress.

'_Yuuta..' _ hearing his monochromatic friend's voice ringing urgently within his skull, the young 'Blood' allowed his befuddled mind to clear while firmly planting his feet to prevent a collision with the protective dragon. '_Mizuki is leading you straight into a trap.' _ A large neck suddenly dropped right before him and deaf to his boyfriend's frantic plea's, Yuuta unhesitatingly swung himself to sit upon it.

Roaring, Saeki reared onto his hind legs. Flying up to settle himself behind Yuuta, Aoi ordered the dragon to teleport them back to the safely of Ojii's large racket workshop.

"It's the one place a demon cannot follow." explained the Hikari as their unearthly mount winked them from existence. "And don't worry about your brother, he'll meet up with us soon as he has dealt with the situation."

Pinned against the bowling alley's rear wall, Aion was definitely getting the worst of it as an older Fuji's powerful attacks constantly rained down on his head. Hampered by the other snarling mythics closing in and frustrated in his attempts to gain control of the younger 'Blood', the ruler of Jigoku desperately employed his own brand of teleportation to escape through a solid barrier of brick and mortar. Once clear, he spread his leathery bat-like wings to race away into the windy silence of the open sky.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"I'm telling you the truth!"

Wincing at the harsh grip of invisible fingers locked around his throat as a hard featured group took shelter within a spacious shed, a cowering Mizuki gravely tried to convince his sneering audience of his innocence.

"I wasn't going to hand Yuuta over to Aion, I was trying to get him away by fleeing through the back door! Honestly, I had no idea the demon lord was there!"

Twin cerulean orbs glowing like solar flares, Sysuke planted his hands on his hips as he leaned forward to glare deep into his captive's frightened eyes. "Saa... I don't believe you."

"Half born sun of darkness and light..." began a stern, yet soothing musical voice. From out of the shadows, a great wolf like head appeared; it's piercing green eyes seeming to lock onto the prisoner's very soul. "... your hearts confession reveals to me that care for the young Fuji, however..." here the serpent dragon paused to snort with open contempt. "... I also feel your thirst for power. As that power comes to you from the human named Yuuta, I hereby decree that you be stripped of your mythic abilities until such time as you can truly redeem yourself!"

At the ancient beast's nod, a huge Sphinx pushed a trembling Mizuki onto his back then effortlessly held down under a huge rounded lion's paw.

"This.." announced a large Mongoose whose jet black fur was streaked with slivery grey of old age, while holding a small golden bottle between his front paws. "...is water from the bygone fountain, hidden deep beneath the great pyramid of old Egypt. One drink, and your mythic urges shall be repressed."

"It's like the dragon's bane." thought Sysuke grimly as he watched Kurobane approach a wild eyed, struggling Mizuki. "He'll still be a half demon elf, but as powerless as Tezuka was." Closing his eyes, he felt a strong sense of regret.

Burying his face against the soft warm scales of Saeki's underside, Yuuta cried bitterly; not only over his boyfriend's about to be inflicted punishment, but also for the loss of his hearts love and an unmistakable sensation of despairing betrayal.

Tears streaming down his face, the younger 'Blood's' anguished wail suddenly stayed the liquid about poured down the protesting St Rudolph manager's throat. "NO! Don't hurt him! Please, isn't there... another way?"

Reluctantly shaking his head, Ojii firmly told him there were no second choices. "It must be done child of magic, so all those around him may walk without fear."

"Then.. " sniffed Yuuta, his grey orbs flooding with a determined fire. "... give me full control of him!"

Shocked silence greeted his words; broken when Saeki proudly lifted his head to sweep both his wings forward then hold them over Yuuta's head as a sign of his protection. "Then I ask for the permission of my Hikari and honoured elder to keep watch over the young Fuji and care for him as long as is necessary."

"You would be willing to do this thing?" asked Ojii after a long moment of silent deliberation.

"I am!" stated the dragon with an emphasis that left no doubt.

"And you young Yuuta..." enquired the old serpent beast, "...are you willing to except the terms of such protection?"

Trading a quick glance with his nodding brother, Yuuta then laid a comforting hand on one of Saeki's large curving fore claws. "I am."

"Very well." Fixing his sharp gaze on Mizuki as he struggled to sit up, the royal dragon's piercing stare held the newly released prisoner in its frozen grip. "That's twice now this noble young human has saved your worthless hide. But know this _elf. _Put a single toe out of line again and your Mythic life is forever forfeit. Do you understand?"

"I do." was all a sullen Mizuki was able to spit out before angry pushing his way through the crowd and stalking away into the night.

With the threat over, the assorted creatures began to converse in low, worried tones. Yet seeing the tender way a certain black and white dragon was now looking at his brother, Sysuke smiled with the warm knowledge that he was viewing the start of a beautiful new relationship. "And who knows..." he thought as his mind turned to images of his beloved Tezuka so very far away. "...it may someday grow into the happiness I've come to know."

To be continued...

So, what will happen to Yuuta, Mizuki and Saeki? Well, I have no definite plans, so we'll just see how things play out during the course of writing.

NEXT UP!

He was born from a mating like never before. Bereft of his parents after Aion's attack, the first of the Demi-Dragons is about to meet a younger brother separated through ten thousand years of time...

"Hearts Of Stone." The Fifth Shard. Coming soon to "Fragments."


	64. Fragments 5

Hi readers! Sorry about the delay in posting, but with Christmas almost upon us and a lot of gardening work to finish, I've hardly had any time to write. But now, wait no longer: the meeting of Ryoma and the first Demi-Dragon is about to commence.

At first, I was going to cut right to the chase and go straight into the Ryoma-Sanada match, but then some other ideas cropped up and well... here are the events that happen just prior to Ryoma's darkest tennis playing hour.

Hope you all enjoy "Hearts Of Stone... Part 1"

Review replies have been sent, but here are some for those without links.

Vivamaria: Thank you for your comments. It seems most readers are in favour of a Yuuta-Saeki relationship, so that's what I'm going with at present. However, lets see what happens should Mizuki try and redeem himself.

Loanshark: I felt Mizuki could do with a shake up.

Amy: Hope you are well and that you enjoy this latest chapter. Thank you for all your wonderful e-mail's and continuing support.

Kagome Girl 21: BUG HUGS! Missing you little sis!

DISCLAIMER: While the P.O.T boys may belong to Takeshi Konomi, several names among of the Hikari belong to me. Dragons, Demons and other assorted members of the Mythic Brotherhood belong to themselves.

Prologue

A strong wind howled its way through the tops of towering trees sporting sharp, needle like branches. Tightly packed together, the great forest presented a formidable barrier; one that many humans were yet still afraid to breach.

Somewhere within its untamed heart, a lone wolf howled mournfully; its eerily spine chilling tones stirring up primeval superstitions and fears. But for the two creatures lurking just behind the pines wall, the ancient song bore less menace than the sounds of the gusty bursts above as they stopped to trade a decisive look.

Serious hazel-gold eyes set in a proud draconian face that were almost obscured by long bangs attached to an artfully untidy thatch of sandy brown hair, briefly met the dark eyes of a thoughtful demon before turning around to settle upon a small beast blissfully curled up asleep on its mother's broad back.

The size of a Shetland pony, the little dragon had only known a scant thirty days of its life, days that had been filled with constant movement to avoid discovery by the ones who sort to harm it.

Beautiful somber orbs softening at the sight of her child, the large white dragon whose snowy scales glittered with a golden sunlit glow slowly lowered her great head to gently nuzzle the slumbering hatching.

"_Zykkynt mekndhehk_.. it's time to awaken little one."

For a few moments, the reluctant infant tried snuggling deeper into his mother's warm scales. But after several minutes of being subjected to constant prodding, the little dragon slowly lifted its head. Jaws splitting into a wide yawn that showed off rows of slender teeth, it peeled open a pair of bright golden eyes then smiled sleepily. "Mother?"

Hearing the heavy flap of leathery wings behind him, the hatchling turned around to playfully head butt his father.

Chuckling softly at his son's greeting, the demon spent a moment embracing the tiny black and gold dragon before resting two strong hands on its shoulders and gazing deep into its eyes. "Zykkynt, listen carefully. Dark Hunters are closing in and we can no longer stay in this forest. In order to survive, your time of transformation is at hand. Do you remember what I told you?"

Nodding, the small creature reluctantly pushed to its feet as his mother heaved a regretful sigh. "Moerujireru, our son is far too young for this, surely there is another way?"

"Not unless you are prepared to return to your clan dear heart." said the shaggy haired Thleerum firmly. Seeing a grim veil instantly drop over his fellow fugitive-turned-life-mate's-eyes, the demon reassuringly stroked the dragon's face with his right hand; his left arm looped around the hatchling's neck as he sadly spoke. "I truly wish there was some other way. But with Aion and his pack closing in, I'm afraid we have no choice."

"Yes." whispered the thousand year old Mythic lizard as a single unshed tear glistened in hazel-gold eyes; russet orbs so like those of her sire that it bought a painful lump to her watching mate's throat.

Just under a millennium ago she had been born, the last survivor of a clutch of 37 .. the largest clutch ever laid by a single dragon.

Had her mother, the white dragon Drabine chuf accepted her mating to the mighty gold, her children would have been forever safe in the shadow of his wings. But her disgust over his wounding of her best friend, the sliver noble Lucious, had turned to hatred. Driven away by her fury, the gold had never returned to see his offspring. Turning her back on her own clan, the snowy female had left to raise her hatchlings alone. But one by one, the unprotected children had fallen victim to Dark Hunters and finally coming to her senses, she had returned to the clans.

Lucious had instantly marked her as his own, then treated her few remaining young with open contempt. Refusing to protect them, he bluntly ordered the others never to aid them. Aion closed in until at last, only a single female white-gold remained.

Fleeing for her life, the gold's daughter had encountered a near dead, badly wondered demon. Taking him to her well hidden lair, she had nursed him back to health. Despite the lingering disability of a deep leg wound that would constantly return to plague him, the last survivor of clan 'Fire Lake.' joined his rescuer on many adventures, their lasting friendship soon deepening into love.

A thousand years had past, their frequent joinings followed by the birth of a single black-gold, half demon hatchling produced by the unforeseen occurrence of an unpredictable soul bind.

The blessing of a healthy offspring had suddenly bought a great misfortune in the form of Aion, for it was as if the birth had become a magnet; drawing the evil demon lord out from his dark realm to begin a relentless pursuit and after a solid month of sleepless nights coupled to constant fleeing, the Mythic pair could now see only one course of action left to them.

"It's time." stated the demon firmly. "I know it will be hard, but concentrate my son. Close your eyes, and visualize."

Obedient to his father's instructions, the little dragon allowed an image to form up in his mind; a crystal clear picture of himself not as a scale covered beast, but of that as himself looking just like his sire.

A faint golden glow rose up to ripple about him before fully wrapping him in up in its fog like embrace. Body trembling as the misty light increased in its intensity, Zykkynt Mekndhehk uttered a low pitched, painful cry. Spread wings shaking violently, his knees began to buckle as stress took hold.

"He can't do it!" cried Cgovenaujan Chufvaemtc desperately, her own great leathery sails extended from worry.

The deep, mournful notes of a hunting horn rang out, causing the hatchling to scream in fear as his father urgently asked him to hurry.

Spurred on by the baleful sound echoing through the trees, the youngster desperately focused his powers. From some unknown energy source within, the quivering dragon child summoned up a new serge of power; instantly turning the dark gloom of the pine forest into a supernova of golden light as his body began to writhe and change.

Hard scales flattened out, then faded altogether. Taloned feet became five human like hands and feet ending in sharp, hawk like claws. His tail ridges vanished, the thick black limb smoothing out to become a long, whip like appendage and as the sounds of excited cries coupled to the baying of hell hounds drew closer, the young dragon was no more; a small demon imp now stood in his place.

"The form will have to do for now." Muttered Morujireru while swiftly wrapping his son inside a large, body concealing black cloak. "Come, we must get to the human town at once."

Racing clear of the tree line, it suddenly dawned on the raven-haired male that his beloved life mate was not running at his side and whipping about to call her, his heart leapt in his throat at the terrible sight meeting his eyes.

The white-gold dragon was completely surrounded by a whip cracking, rope wielding horde of savage Dark Hunters, their crimson eyed hunting dogs breathing great gouts of flame to counter act the mighty creature's own fiery breath.

Voicing a savage roar, she reared onto her slender hind legs; a thick beam of ice replacing the inferno as her mind touched that of her mate.

'_Take our child and GO Moru! I'll hold them off here and find you later!'_

_'NO Cgovena! I'll never abandon you..ever!'_

Firmly telling his son to stay put, the last of the Fire Lake Thleerum rushed forward; a brutal battle cry howling from his mouth as his dark energy sword sprang to life in his hands. But his charge of rescue was short lived as a snarling dragon turned her deadly breath weapon.. _on to him!_

_'Are you deaf as well as stupid?' _ came a firm voice laden with deep sorrow wed to frantic desperation as a huge blast of ice thundered before the shocked demon's feet. '_Take our son! LEAVE THIS PLACE!' _ Huge wings battering against the trees, she suddenly uttered an agonised shriek as several glowing green ropes fell about her neck. '_GO Moru! Must I MAKE you run? GO, GO NOW! please...'_

_'I love you.' _

Tears stinging his eyes, the leather winged male extinguished his sword then closing his eyes while screaming denial, he whirled about, snatched up his crying son and fled into the dubious safety of the sky.

Behind his back, the king's daughter allowed her own tears to flow from resigned eyes before throwing herself forward. Several Hunters had only enough time to gasp their surprise before their lives were crushed beneath the lunging beast's weight dropping full on their heads. Snapping her jaws in every direction, she killed and maimed a dozen more before the balance of the pack were able to leap clear.

A sharp, whooshing sound rang out, tearing a crescendo of agony from the depths of her soul as six long, thin wooden splinters embedded themselves deep in the soft, vulnerable scales of her throat. Wincing at the harsh bite of several more penetrating the sails of her wings, her strident cry of pain spilt the air as more lengths of rope joined those already tightly wound about her.

Trying to attack, she spewed blood and fire over those foolish enough to get to close. Lurching onto her belly as the combination of Hunter darts and energy draining ropes took effect, her thoughts turned to the father she had never known as Aion's triumphantly grinning face came into view.

"I know it's not in a males nature to help raise their young.." she thought bitterly as the Lord of Jigoku placed his glowing heads on her head. "...and that I was wrong not to seek you out. But if you should ever meet your first grand hatchling.. please take care of him..._father..."_

_Across the sea, in a far off land, a huge golden dragon suddenly bellowed with anguish as an inexplicable dread abruptly rolled over him._

Feeling her life force draining away, she smiled sleepily at the lack of pain. Aion's mocking voice had faded away to a pleasant, distant hum and with her last breath, she warmly greeted the great platinum dragon now emerging from the shadows to claim her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In his heart, Morujireru knew he had lost his mate. Grief stricken, he had taken his son into a human town and concealed themselves until the imp had mastered the art of human transformation. Looking for all the world like any other normal two year old boy, the demon-dragon cross breed had grown up among them.

Once over the loss of his mother, the child had eventually found his own happiness. Yet his father constantly projected an air of sorrow that not even his son could lift and as Zykkyunt Mekndhehk approached his early teenage years, the Dark Hunters struck again.

With the loss of his father, the boy had tried approaching some hidden Thleerum. But being a half breed, they had refused to accept him. Fearing further rejection, he also avoided the dragons; becoming a nomadic wanderer, constantly dodging the persistent forces of Aion with no family and no place in a hostile human world.

Only once did he grow close to his own kind. A brown dragon had risen and driven by blind instinct he had chased, then caught her. But mistaking the other males envy for hatred he had fled once more, leaving his one time mate to bare a single egg; the beginning of the Fire Lake curse.

That offspring went on to mate with a demon, only for that youngster in turn to also mate with a demon. Generation followed generation down through nine thousand years of human history. With each new demon birth, the dragon blood line began to weaken.

Despairing of ever meeting one such as himself, the first of the Demi-Dragon's finally found himself in the island nation of Japan and taking on the new name of Sanada Genchirou, he was one day shocked to discover that not only was the mighty gold living nearby, but there was also someone just like himself; a powerful throw back from when the lineage of Demi-Dragons had first begun; a half dragon-imp, called Echizen Ryoma...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

FRAGMENTS 5

"Hearts Of Stone."

(part 1)

Story: Tora Macaw.

Ryoma was tired, dead tired. Not just mildly inanimate, but filled with a sense of weary, worn-out, whacked and drowsy drooping that left him feeling exhausted and drained. Almost ready to drop, he stumbled into the kitchen to flop bonelessly onto a chair before directing a woozy wave towards his worried life mate.

Ever since his grueling match against the Rokkaku Hikari, Aoi Kentaro, the young Demi-Dragon had been this way; hotly firing Momo's well fueled imagination and bringing about some rather bazaar speculations.

At first, the bristle-haired youth had just thought his smaller companion was merely run down. After all, the game _had_ been exceptionally long and coupled to the fact that Ryoma hadn't slept a wink all night during the tense interlude, it was only natural the raven-haired boy be thoroughly knackered at its eventual conclusion.

A long sleep in the park wed to a good night's rest should have seen him right, but as the days past and his whole world remained dead beat, the disguised Mongoose spirit feared what ever malady that was plaguing his mate was gaining a greater hold.

Frenzied with distress, he had actually confided to a grinning Fuji who instantly added fuel to already volatile flames by calmly stating his young life mate could be pregnant.

"After all.. " the Tensai had smirked to a shell shocked, jaw hanging Momo', "...the two of you are soul bound and Tezuka _did_ say that soul bind means the start of new life..."

"But...But..." stammered the tall youth as he sunk wild eyed onto the nearest chair while gaping at Fuji like a stranded fish, "_PREGNANT! _ I mean, he...he... he's...a guy! NO!" Shoulders slumping, Momo's limp hands dangled from their place in his lap as he drew several long, ragged breaths. "No way!" Staring at the floor with unseeing eyes, the human form Mongoose spirit frantically shook his head as he constantly repeated his denial.

As luck would have it, Oishi chose that exact moment to stroll into the club rooms. Drinking in Momo's pale face and bleak expression, the vice captain innocently asked what was wrong; only to instantly wish he hadn't.

Much to the 'Blood's' amusement, all colour at once drained from the raven-haired youth's face as disturbing images of a round bellied Ryoma playing in the nationals danced mockingly before his huge circular green orbs.

"PREGNANT!" he almost screeched as his rubbery legs slowly gave out from under him. Sinking to the floor with a low pitched thud, his strangled voice forced its way out while a worried hand restlessly churned at his short hair and little blue fires of doom blazed around him. "How did that happen? No wait.." Oishi hastily added as a smiling Fuji opened his mouth to enlighten him. "... I _know_ how it happened! Question is, what do we do now? I mean, Ryoma will be able to continue to play for say.. the next three months, but once the litter starts swelling his middle..."

"Litter!" Momo's startled tone left him in a high pitched semi quaver as a new vision of his life mate holding an armful a squalling, demon winged mongoose kits flooded his over stimulated brain.

"Ah.. he may only have one as my... and your own kind often do." added Oishi hastily as his bristle haired team mate appeared to hover on the verge of collapse. "I think its best if my uncle takes a look at him. After all, he is a doctor..."

Armed with false bravado and accompanied by Oishi and Fuji for moral support, Momoshiro had all but dragged his cranky, protesting life mate to the hospital and almost fainted from relief when the final verdict following a series of tests showed a complete one hundred percent lack of pregnancy.

"The Demi-Dragon has simply over exercised. " the senior Moon Dog calmly told a panting Momo, while handing a cool cloth to Fuji with instructions to place it on the taller youth's brow. "I have here a special medicine tailor made for demon use." Handing a scowling Ryoma (Whose expression was like that of a storm at sea) a large bottle filled with faintly glowing purple liquid, the doctor politely, but firmly told the Mythic to get a full nights sleep and drink at least 10 mls of the potion three times a day.

Hot on the heels of the embarrassing incident, Oishi had worked himself into such a frenzy of doubt over his abilities as captain that he had become driven to ask each individual team member how they felt about the up and coming Rikkadai game. The results had been some what mixed.

Eiji had only been interested in eating his lover's lunch, Kaido had hissed his annoyance, then left. Inui had almost put the beleaguered commander into a head spin as he solemnly announced a huge list of worries, ranging from juice names to how he was going to cope with his next skin shedding should it occur during an important match.

Takashi had merely been confused by the Moon Dog's questions, while Ryoma had snorted jets of fire and declared himself to be perfectly fine. Momo' of course, had only wanted to talk about how irritated his life mate had been and to top it all off, Fuji had happily told Oishi that _he_ would personally take care of any worry's he or the team seemed to have.

A group dinner at Takashi's restaurant the following night had been unexpectedly graced by the presence of a young Thleerum princess who then sobered the jovial mood by telling them how her brother had been severely wounded by the Rikkadai Draca-Demon, Kirihara and after having viewed Inui's tape of the terrible match, the Seigaku acting captain sunk into a kind of weary depression. But as there had been no time to indulge in self pity, Oishi had swiftly pulled himself together and approached Seigaku's training with a new determination blazing in his heart.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A harsh sound of quick wheels rushing over the hard surface of a tennis court had drawn a messy haired, regal youth to its source. With the morning shadows dispelling as the sun rode high, Tezuka silently watched a wheelchair bound human play tennis against his able bodied blond haired friend.

" In another two days, he can say goodbye to that chair." said an amused voice in his ear and turning his head, the disguised dragon king greeted his hidden fellow noble with a solemn nod. Noticing a far away, wistful yearning misting her ruler's hazel-gold orbs, Kristen Graff breathed a small sigh as she silently asked her impatient-to-begin-training hikari to wait just little longer before softly addressing her obviously brooding king. "Bare it a little longer lord gold. With this new wave of prowling Dark Hunters and Raidon's spies on the move, we must be very careful about bringing the 'Blood' here and once he has fully restored you..."

"I know." broke in Tezuka quietly. "I'll be at greater risk of discovery. But I can't hide forever Healing Flames. I _will_ return to my own lands and once the national tennis tournament is over, I fully intend to make Raidon pay for his crime."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

His training session with the copper's Hikari guardian over, Tezuka returned to his room to make his plans. Yet every single thought he had of taking on the lord of the Hikari was over shadowed by images of Fuji Sysuke and giving up on ideas for the eventual conflict, he strolled to his window to gaze past a sprawling collection of buildings, trees and a high church steeple; his somber eyes staring at the distant hills as a great longing to fly in his true form washed over him.

"Fuji..." Whispering the name like a prayer, he intently studied his own reflection in the thick glass as it became the serious face of an ancient gold dragon. "...once Seigaku's match against Rikkadai is done.." Trailing off, he bowed his head; hazel-gold orbs closing as he morphed into his half form then imagined Fuji's lithe body pressed against his own while closing his wings about himself like a great, golden cloak. "Beloved 'Blood'..." he muttered as an inexplicable pain of loneliness settled on his immortal heart.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mumbling his thanks as a smiling Momo' placed a steaming plate of bacon and eggs before him, Ryoma's mind wandered back over the past forty eight hours.

Starting with a very annoying vision of him going to see Oishi's uncle and enduring all manner of highly irritating .. not to mention embarrassing.. tests, he then saw himself soundly berating his sheepish life mate before harshly delegating the whimpering mongoose spirit to sleep on the couch that night.

However, Momoshiro had never been one for bowing before Ryoma's temper for long and dawn had found them both in bed and curled up together in each others loving embrace. Snorting at the memory as he bit into his toast, the raven-haired youth then focused on the strange events of the day before...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It had all started at training. Determined to beat Rikkadai, a tense atmosphere like that of approaching thunder settled over team Seigaku as the boys worked hard.

Paired up with his beloved Ryoma, Momo had accidentally hit the ball into an adjoining court. Unfortunately, the occupant of the lined space was Kaido, and without even looking, the bandana wearing youth dealt the offending object a savage blow before half turning his fierce eyes toward the bristle-haired powerhouse.

"Don't interrupt my training." deliberately showing the startled mongoose spirit his back, the annoyed Naga had then called his long time antagonist a fool.

Needle like fangs filling his mouth, Momo instantly took offence. "Going to fight me snake?"

"I have better things to do with my time." replied Kaido while flatly refusing to look the taller youth's way. "If I were you, I'd just concentrate on my game. But _you_ should go pick up balls, as it's all your good for."

Drawing himself up at the insult, Momo' snarled a low pitched; "What's that worm body?" before firmly placing his racket over one shoulder then stalking toward the mamushi with murderous eyes. "Don't tell _me_ what I'm good for! What's your problem anyway! Tail in a knot? About to shed your skin? Or is it your just scared witless after seeing that tape of Fudomine's game?"

Not wanting to reveal just how accurately the sly barb had hit on the truth, Kaido masked his growing unease by swinging about to snarl straight into the startled mongoose spirit's face. "I think the only frightened one here is YOU!"

An angry bellow of "WHAT?" echoed over the grounds just moments before a hissing young Naga found his shirt roughly fisted in Momo's incensed grip. Instantly returning the complement, the pair then threatened each other with deadly fangs.

"Lets do this snake!"

"Bring it on weasel!"

With all Seigaku eyes on them, a rumbling Momo sharply pulled a despising Kaido onto his toes before snarling directly into his face.

"You damned over sized earthworm! If you fall apart because your scared, I'll drag you off and rip you to shreds!"

"I'm not about to fall apart ferret face..." growled Kaido in a hateful voice, "...but you may fall now... from poisoning!"

"Are you threatening to _bite_ me, you oversized lump of chattering water weed?" roared Momo' while dealing his enemy a harsh shake.

"Whose _threatening?'_ Head pulling back, Kaido suddenly lunged forward; his long, slender fangs barely missing Momo's left arm as he jerked the limb back just in time. Nimbly leaping aside to avoid a second strike, he roughly fisted his scowling team mate's shirt once more.

"Brainless eel!"

"Stupid rat!"

"YOU (unprintable Mongoose swear word) WORM!"

"(equally unprintable Naga profanity) over rated MOUSE!"

Sighing over the string of ripe oaths now drifting across the tennis courts, Oishi turned despairing eyes to an ever data writing Inui and a wide eyed Eiji.

"After watching that Rikkadai match, I really can't blame Kaido for being nervous. But..." Indicating the warring pair sparring tooth to tooth before him, the disguised Moon Dog stated he had best stop the fight before it got completely out of hand.

"But to intrude now..." muttered Eiji darkly; his knuckles firmly meeting his slender hips as he spoke. "...you know the laws of nature Oishi."

"To Jigoku with nature." grumbled Ryoma as he stalked directly up the brawling duo. Without breaking stride as he strode straight past them, Ryoma snagged the back of Momo's shirt in a firm grip. Eyes closed, his nose in the air, the shorter youth then kept right on walking as he mumbled a surly; "I'll be taking _my _life mate back now, IF you don't mind..."

"Bah!" snapped Kaido as he roughly released his hold on Momo's collar with a disdainful flick of his wrist. "You aren't worth my time, pack rat!"

"You got lucky wriggler!" the taller youth shot back while irately extracting himself from his partner's grasp. "Let's go Ryoma!"

With the incident abruptly over, Oishi ordered everyone back to their practice games then sighed within as Kaido dealt every returning ball with a devastating blow. "How on earth can we ever hope to defeat Rikkadai..." he thought sadly, "...and function as a team with two natural enemies constantly fighting each other?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Practice finally drew to a close. While Momo and Kaido continued to pretend each other didn't exist, the tired, but happy team returned to their club rooms in a chattering knot as they prepared to make their way home.

Happily eying his life mate busily tying his shoe laces, Momo's face split into a huge grin as he leaned over his lover. "Want to get burgers for dinner?" Chuckling over Ryoma's cheerful affirmative, the taller teenager told his beloved partner he would retrieve his bike then wait by the school gates.

About to pass through the club room doors, he suddenly encountered a frowning Kaido. For a few tense moments, the pair's hostile orbs met and locked in a stare of challenge. But voicing a low hiss, the bandana wearing youth broke eye contact then strode past the indignant mongoose without a word.

All but pushing a scowling Momo' out the door, the others made certain there would be no further trouble. Grateful for his teams less than subtle assistance, a lone Kaido quickly stored his gear. Turning from the shelf, his sneaker shod foot suddenly encountered a small, hard metallic object. Instantly recognizing it, he voiced a long suffering groan before stooping to scoop it up.

"Weasels." he spat disdainfully while leaving the room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.,--.-

"That's strange... I could have sworn I put it in here."

Frantically rummaging through his tennis bag, Momo' failed to notice Kaido's approach until a small metal object forcefully connected the with the side of his head.

"Damn shrew! Take what's yours and get out of my sight."

Snatching up the offending bike key, the bristling, taller youth snarled through bared fangs. "Don't throw them at my face!"

"Why not?" rumbled Kaido as he shoved both hands into his shorts pockets. "Your swollen head's a big enough target, so there's no way I could miss it."

A great surge of anger washed over the indignant Mongoose spirit and leaping to his feet, he all but snapped into his rival's face. "Wanna fight?"

Voicing an exasperated sigh, Kaido readjusted the strap of the bag slung over one shoulder as he faced his mortal enemy with coldly calm annoyance. "Can you possibly defeat Rikkadai while your temper constantly clouds your judgment?"

Taken aback, Momo's only reply to display the shadowy form of his true self. Stiff grizzled fur bristling out from his skin, the Mythic slayer looked ready to attack.

Just as Kaido's own hidden form began to weave in the threatening manner of a snake about to strike, Ryoma's cheerful call of; "Are you ready to go?" cut through the tense atmosphere like a knife.

Startled by the unexpected interruption, both combatants whirled around to glare at the Seigaku singles star in such a hostile way that even his shadowy dragon form took a hesitant step back.

"Lucky for you my dragon has shown up." snorted Momo' as his life mate's human eyes turned big and round over the conflict. Snatching up his gear bag, the taller youth muttered a surly; "Let's go." before proceeding to stalk away; a long, chattering string of Mongoose orientated insults constantly mumbling under his breath.

Wincing at Kaido's sharp hiss as the bandana wearing teenager spun on his heel to stride in the opposite direction, Ryoma sighed a low pitched; "Idiots!" then trotted hastily in his lover's wake.

Closing his eyes as he walked, Ryoma wished for the umpteenth time in the past ten minutes he could close his ears as his life mate bitterly complained non stop as to how terrible it was to have a Naga as a team mate.

Momo' was so caught up in his rant and Ryoma in his frustration, that neither of them noticed a bright red sports car parked beside the foot path or the feral gleam in predators eyes closely watching the pairs approach.

Right hand under her chin, her left hand draped across her body as her other hand rested lightly on her hip, Hanamara resembled a wolf about to devour a helpless lamb.

"...and if that damn worm body ever tries to bite me again I'll..."

"I've heard a good thing today."

The sultry voice cutting effortlessly through Momo's complaints, effectively stemmed the constant flow as the Seigaku power house bit off the tirade to stare wonderingly at the speaker. "I remember you!" he said as recognition dawned. "The demon coach of Jyousei Shounan!"

Green-gold eyes narrowing to evil slits, Ryoma allowed his hidden dragon form to manifest as his voice left him in a deep throated growl. "Why are _you_ here?"

Ignoring the very obvious threat, Hanamara tossed her head then held out her right hand. "I've been waiting for you, Mongoose of the Shifting Sands."

Smirking within at the teenager's startled expression, the red head carefully set her trap. "I once invited your life mate here to join my team..." she sighed while walking right up to the pair. "...but in vain."

Seeing her bat her eyelids as she spoke, almost made Ryoma want to throw up. But enthralled by the seductive display, Momo' grinned with delight as woman tempted him further. "Honored Mongoose, would you join my team instead?"

Alarm bells shrilled in Momo's head as his outraged life mate blew thin jets of fire from both nostrils. Yet curious as to why the demon lady was asking him, the bristle-haired youth decided to play along for the time being. "Ryoma refused you, so now you ask me? Why?"

"Because you and the Demi-Dragon are different types." replied Hanamara, her deep brown eyes holding a wicked gleam. "Your power and observation are what my team needs and I can help lift you to the very top of your game!"

"And I see through your game." thought Momo' as he chuckled in a flattered manner. "Power and observation..." he started out loud as Ryoma scowled his disapproval. "...yes, we Mongoose are very good at that. And what I see now is..."

"NYA! Are you defecting Momoshiro?"

Almost jumping out of his hide as a lanky, flame-haired youth suddenly shoved his head between himself and his life mate, Momo spent a moment calming his wildly beating heart before spluttering a startled; "Eiji! When did you get here?"

Shooting a quick glance at Ryoma as the boy muttered a surly; "Good timing.", Momo waved a hand toward Hanamara as he started to speak. But growling low in his throat, the young Cat Lord cut him off.

"If you dare to so much as _think_ of going with her..." Flexing his claws, the fire-haired youth left the dire threat hanging.

"As if I would allow it." added Ryoma just as Momo' opened his mouth to protest.

"Oh come on now! Do you really think for a second I'd..."

A long, startled hiss broke through his words and turning his head, Momo' found himself staring into a pair of shell shocked serpent's eyes. "Mongoose..." said Kaido very softly, "...do you really want to play for Jyousei Shounan?"

Back snapping straight, Momo' laughed nervously. "I was only just invited, but..."

Hissing with disgust, Kaido abruptly turned his back and stuck his nose in the air. "Fine!" he spat in a tone filled with venom. "Do as you wish! But then, rats are well known for deserting a sinking ship!"

"HEY!" cried a dismayed Eiji at once. "Are you calling Seigaku a sinking ship?"

"I'm calling that bristle furred, over sized, hairy tailed RAT a deserter!"

Drawing himself up, Momo' pointed an accusing finger at his bandana wearing antagonist. "Deserter? Who ever said I was going to leave Seigaku? If anyone should leave, it should be _you!"_

Snarling at the harsh comment, Kaido hissed like a pit full of vipers. "Go on! Get out of here! Leave with her and I'll never have to look at your ugly face again!"

Just as a tooth bared Momo' was about to hurtle himself at his enemy, a new voice broke in; one that was sly, smooth and oily that caused both rivals to nervously jump back. "If you are not happy under the slayer's heel Naga, then we at Saint Rudolph will be happy to welcome you!"

"What the hell..." snapped Kaido as Eiji snarled a warning.

"Damn Hunter nya! When did you get here?"

Seated nonchalantly on a high retaining wall, the half Elf absentmindedly twirled a lock of black hair around one finger while he smirked at the very obvious lack of Fuji's protective presence. "I just happened to be passing by..." Jumping down from his perch, the Saint Rudolph manager fixed the startled Naga with a sly grin. "...and I heard a most interesting conversation!"

Shaking his head over the half demon's close proximity, Eiji stared at a wide eyed freshman trio now joining the group as Mizuki spoke again. "What's wrong Kaido, did my invitation confuse you? I could really use a strong Naga like you on my team."

When the bandana wearing youth's only reply to the enticement was a savage glare, Momo' laughed nastily before striding up to slap a heavy hand on his rival's right shoulder. "Yes viper!" he crowed while making a grand sweeping gesture towards a grinning St Rudolph player, "Go with him and become their main force! Then, I'll be free of you forever!"

With an explosive hiss, Kaido roughly fisted the taller teenager's shirt; Momo' forcefully seizing the front of the Naga's clothing a heart beat later.

"SHUT UP!" the Mamushi roared as he actively resisted the urge to transform and crush the Mongoose spirit's annoying life away in his powerful serpent's coils. "YOU LEAVE!"

Leaning against the wall as the warring pair's team mates looked on in horror, Mizuki gave the fighters a sly, knowing smile as a few ripe oaths split the air and Hanamura's face turned red from the loud string of profanity.

Despite the dire situation, Eiji couldn't help but grin his fascination as the swearing Snake and Mongoose roughly shoved against each other. "This is getting interesting nya!"

"Annoying is more like it." grumbled Ryoma as an exasperated Demon lady suddenly pushed between them. Holding the snarling Mythic teenagers apart at arms length, she snapped out a loud; "Be still and listen!"

At the imperious command sternly delivered in resounding, no nonsense tones, the sparring rivals straightened their backs; hands and arms still flexing with unspoken menace as they all but forced themselves to obey.

Seeing she now had their full attention, Hanamura's expression turned crafty. "I have an idea and I'm sure Mizuki here and Kajimoto will agree. Why don't you two settle this argument with a tennis match? The pair of you verses Mizuki and my team captain and should you lose, Momo' comes to play for me and Kaido, you go to play for St Rudolph. Sound fair enough?"

"Now wait a minute..." Momo' started firmly as his life mate's hidden dragon form reared up to spread its wings in warning, but a scowling Kaido harshly pushed him aside to glare directly into the Jyousei coach's eyes.

"What do you mean 'if we should lose?' I could beat your best players blindfolded!"

"Then you accept my challenge?" smirked Hanamura while fighting down a urge to cheer. "Wonderful! It's settled then. The street courts, we begin at 3pm sharp!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

"You DO realize what I'm going to do to you if you lose."

Shuddering at his life mate's doom laden expression, Momo' forced himself to be calm as the pair rapidly approached the battle field.

"Fair enough." he absentmindedly replied while trying hard not to imagine the Demi-Dragon's certain wrath and concentrate entirely on the job at hand. "I promise, I wont resist."

"You wont be able to." The raven-haired youth's hidden shadow form dragged heavy curving claws along the street as thin jets of fire shot from both nostrils. Also displaying his demon self, Ryoma left his unspoken threats hanging as the two of them past through the tall gates of the communal tennis grounds.

Glaring blazing daggers of doom at the sandy-haired Hikari approaching his grinning coach, the cap wearing young Mythic deliberately turned his back on his lover to stalk angrily over to the bleachers.

Disgust plainly evident in his life mate's body language as the smaller boy marched to the layered seatings top row, Momo' trembled within before tearing his gaze away then fixing his eyes on the scene laid out before him.

Kajimoto stood perfectly relaxed, his racket resting on his right shoulder as he traded quiet words with Hanamura and a smugly grinning, hair twirling Mizuki.

"It's a friendly match... " Momo' heard the Demon woman say as he slowly moved toward them. "...but make sure you win!"

"Oh, we'll win." purred Mizuki as he threw a sly look a newly arrived Kaido's way. "Remember the rules snake boy!"

"You don't have to remind me." hissed the dark-haired youth while glaring at his playing partner with distaste.

Sensing the Naga's turbulent mind as he moved into position, Momo' spoke with a kind a weary gentleness. "Inui threatened you too huh?"

At his team mate's immediate nod, the power house chuckled his quiet understanding.

Folding her arms across her chest, Hanamura smirked triumphantly as the game began. "My players will win." she confidently told herself. "And once I have won Momo' I'll have won the Demi-Dragon as well. He is the day's real prize, for where his life mate goes, he will follow! Ah, my plan is working perfectly."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Right from the very start, the Snake and Mongoose constantly got in each other's way. Momo' would cut across Kaido's path, or the Naga would roughly shove the Hunter Slayer aside to take his shots.

Enraged by his partner's dismal performance, both players blamed the other and much to one half Elf and Hikari's amusement, the Seigaku pair irrupted into a spectacular round of fighting.

However, spurred on his life mate's disgust wed to the anxious expressions of his watching team mates, Momo' bought an abrupt halt to the hostilities by calling an uneasy truce.

Now working together, the bandana wearing youth and bristle-haired powerhouse undertook their mission in harmony to overtake; then beat their dismayed opponents in a crushing victory.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Breakfast over, Ryoma dragged his thoughts back to the present as he frowned at the steady shower of rain falling beyond the apartment's large living room window.

"I hope it clears soon." muttered Momo' as he stood up to collect the dishes. "Other wise, we may not get to play."

Answering his lover with a non committal grunt, the smaller youth pushed to his feet then wandered across the floor space to peer out at the offending water.

A strong sensation of someone calling out to him, rippled throughout his mind; as if some thing he almost seemed to know was tugging on his spirit.

Suppressing an urge to shudder, he pondered the mystery. For the past few nights he had felt it, an insistent, demanding cry that had disturbed his slumber and set him on edge as he wondered where the summons was coming from.

"And some how.." he grumbled to himself as he made for the bed room to prepare for the day's match, "... I can feel I'm going to meet you...today..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

To be continued...

Hope to update very soon! Ah, life can be busy sometimes...

Zykkynt Mekndhehk: Jagged lightning

Moerujireru: Impatient flame

Cgovenaujan Chufvaemtc: Skyfire over snow fields.


	65. Fragments 6

Ti's the season to spend money, fa.la,la,la,la,la,la.la! And I tend to find that funny, fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la!

Hope everyone enjoys the festive season and this new chapter! It all begins with a look at a certain absent Rikkadai captain...

Important note! In the anime, Tachibana was in hospital when Fuji went to visit him. However, in this version, Tachibana is at home.

Fragments: Sixth Shard

Prologue.

Carefully tossing aside a light blue door curtain, a majestic Elf stepped delicately from his mother's dwelling to deeply inhale the rich forest air.

All about him the thick, shaded woodlands echoed with the harmonious cries of bird song. Nearby, a pair of black capped, grey featherd birds called to each other while darting in and out of their nesting hole in a young campour while small, vivacious wrens loudly scolded a resting owl as they carried dry grass and twigs to a bowl shaped nest in a willow overhanging a small creek winding its way through dense undergrowth. Smiling at the way the dawn sunshine filtered through the dense canopy of tall trees above to create a fantasy land of dappled light and shadow, the willowy, regal Mythic moved away from the sanctuary of the squared off, hidden hut.

Passing several more, he reached the concealed village's boundary's to partake of a morning stroll; completely unaware that unseen eyes were watching his every move.

In the human world he would soon have to return to, the youth was well known as an seventeen year old teenager; Seiichi Yukimura, the undisputed captain of Rikkadai tennis club. But in reality, he was in fact a high Elf; a prince whose enchanted life had already spanned one thousand years with many more millennia to follow.

Once well clear of his forest home, the slender youth allowed his true form to show; the form his parents had insisted he keep hidden purely for his own safety. But out in the wilderness, surrounded only by plants and wild life, he felt compelled to obey his other worldly instincts and relax as he was born to be.

Large, bird like wings no other member of his kind possessed, erupted from his shoulders; the great limbs boasting several different shades ranging from sky blue to steel grey and snowy white, moved in a slow flap as tendrils long, deep blue hair stirred in the brisk wind.

Fiercely proud of his half Hikari blood, Yukimura sighed within as he produced a small reed pipe from a leather case hanging on his belt then began to play a sweet, warbling tune as he walked.

For the past two years he had known them, his team mates only knew him as a full blooded elf; the prince of a well respected tribe, and the necessity of keeping hidden from certain exulted members of the upper realm had only served to irritate him.

"But surely it wont hurt this once." he thought as the rush of a far off waterfall whispered against his swept back, pointed ears. "Apart from my father, no Hikari has ever been to my village and the ones living among the humans don't know me."

Pondering the sad ways of the world, he grinned around his pipe as he steadily climbed the sloping ground and thought of the two Mythics who truly knew him.

Tachibana Kippei, the high prince of clan Dark Storm and his sometimes chaotic, trouble making friend Mori Tatsunori.

"Mori." Yukimura told himself as the part of the forest he now traversed grew thinner and steeper as the once distant hiss of the falls became a thunderous roar. "My father took him in when his clan rebelled against Aidon. The survivors be became the first of Aion's Dark Hunters, but he grew up a healer worthy of the Hikari themselves. Pity Raidon couldn't stand the sight of him..."

Passing through the last of the trees, the half elf extended his angel folk wings as he stood perfectly balanced at a dizzying height; the shear drop of a thousand foot tall waterfall streaming away from beneath the slippery rocks at his feet.

To him, it was like being perched on the very pinnacle of the world's edge; the glorious crown of the forest's lofty head as he closed his eyes against the constant spray of misty water rising fog-like around him.

Opening glittering orbs of deep purple, he then stared through the swirling vapours at the vast panorama of the land spread out before him as an incredible multi coloured patch work cloak.

Lavender tinted hills reared up in the far distance and beyond its lengthy range, the land of nature ended where human rule began.

Voicing a small sigh, Yukimura leaned down to gaze into a great cloud of indistinct haze that fully obscured the mass of sharp rocks far below and toying with the idea of swooping down to bathe in a deep pool just beyond the fall's base, he was completely unaware of four sinister figures silently stealing up behind him.

"Well, well, well, what have we got here?"

The sneering voice speaking directly behind him, caused the Mythic youth to snap around; his startled orbs going big round as he apprehensively drank in the sight of the burly Hikari warrior floating just off the ground, thick arms folded across his broad chest as dark orbs twinkled with malice.

All his life, he had only known his father and the other Angel folk around him had only ever known him as an Elf. To suddenly encounter a full blooded Hikari whose dangerous eyes gleamed with the glint of a merciless predator and whose accomplices sniggered mockingly as they slowly ignited their light swords, was somewhat unnerving.

Abruptly realising he was still displaying his true form for all the world to see, Yukimura silently berated himself for being all kinds of fool as his mind swiftly weighed up his perilous situation. He could tell at once that the strangers were not friendly and there was also no chance of a peaceful escape.

Summoning his own energy blade, the half breed's eyes narrowed as he dropped into a semi crouch and prepared to fight.

"By decree of our Lord Raidon of Divine Star..." began the largest of the group while bringing forth his own great glowing weapon, "...you, the forbidden offspring whose very existence desecrates our race... must DIE!"

Four golden swords rose, then fell as one; the hissing, spitting blades clashing against Yukimura's own as he fought to keep the attack at bay. But rapidly separating, the warriors quickly surrounded him, then rushed in from all four points of the compass.

Swinging his arm left, then right, the half Elf deflected two blows intending to remove his head; both feet lifting simultaneously to kick forward and back. Catching the biggest Hikari under his jaw and one of his rear assailants full in the chest, Yukimura then flung out his left arm; his open palm gathering with glowing blue radiance as he raised his powers to summon the very soil around him.

Swirling speedily at his command, the damp earth bordering the rocks hastily formed a solid platform beneath him. Then as the raging spiral gathered speed, a barrage of stones exploded at high velocity; causing the attacking Hikari to fall back as dozens of razor sharp shards threatened to tear them apart.

With energy covered arms raised to protect their eyes, the leader peered past his shield to almost gape at the incredible sight of a huge liquid dragon rearing up from the falling river to hang like a wraith over their intended victim.

A mighty roar reverberated from the creature's throat, then the elemental was among them; its savage wet fangs threatening to snuff out the assassins lives as it attempted to engulf them in a thunderous wall of water.

Spitting a ripe oath, the largest enemy leapt clear; two of his subordinates following his example as the unfortunate fourth struggled wildly in the aqua beast's merciless grip.

"You two! keep him distracted!" the leader snapped as he soared into the air like a kite. "This little game ends now!"

His mind on his elementals, his eyes on the ones trying to assault him head on, Yukimura never saw the burly angel man arrowing down out of the sun at his back until a darting shadow fleetingly crossed the rocks before him. Snarling his fury, the half elf turned to meet the new threat; but it was a heart beat too late.

Curving through the air, the fiery golden blade bit deep into the Mythic's back; the blue haired youth's strident cry of pain splitting the atmosphere as flesh and bone parted in a blaze of agony.

His concentration broken, Yukimura slumped onto his knees as both whirring earth elemental and watery dragon vanished in a blinding flash of light.

Collapsing onto the flat rock beneath him, Yukimura felt the dead weight of limp, broken wings trailing in the fast moving river as he clung to his precarious platform and feverishly prayed the stricken limbs wouldn't pull him over the edge.

Through a red, foggy haze, he saw his antagonists lightly touch down before him and drawing several ragged, pain filled breaths, he fought to stay conscious as the trio traded triumphant words.

"General Rei, Zankoku is badly hurt, but he should recover."

" What are your plans for this half bred filth?" asked another voice as the hulking form of the leader loomed over the part elf.

"I plan to make sure he's never found." Growled Rei as he swiftly drew a long, slender object from within his robes.

Bracing his feet either side of his victim's prone body, he held the thing in both hands. Lifting his arms, his face twisted into a cruel mockery of a smile then voicing a loud cry, he plunged the glistening wooden shaft deep into Yukimura's back.

As a great crescendo of agony was torn from the half breed's lips, he then savagely planted his boot shod right foot into his prey's side; a callous sneer curving his mouth as the helpless Elfven teenager dropped from the top of the falls to vanish within the misty clouds of vapor far below.

His job done, General Rei of the Hikari watched as one of his troops gathered their injured comrade into his arms then turned away to travel to his new assignment; a far off country of western Europe, known by the rest of the world as Germany...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Unbeknown to Raidon's assassins, a pair of deep red orbs had witnessed the tail end of the incident and with the killers now safely out of the way, a youthful looking demon instantly flew into action.

Launching himself from his hiding place, he folded his wings tight against his sides; dropping into a spectacularly steep free fall as he dived down the thundering death water's face and into the beckoning fog a thousand feet down.

Plunging into the thick cloud, his arms shot out; his seeking hands firmly grasping a limp, tumbling body to save it from certain destruction on the sharp rocks just a few scant meters below.

Great leathery wings extending, the demon moved them in an all mighty down sweep and with a loud whoosh of displaced air, the black, bat-like sails drove his body into a sharply swooping curve; lifting both him and his burden away from danger before swiftly carrying him into the dark, sheltered depths of the forests heart.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Emerging from a hidden hut, Mori Tatsunori blinked up at the late afternoon sunshine before heaving a heavy sigh then walking straight into the shadows of the surrounding trees.

He had only taken a scant ten steps into the gloom, when an enormous shape reared up before him; it's blazing eyes filled with anger as the black-gold dragon asked the healer demon as to the welfare of his tennis playing captain.

"It's not good." the Fudomine Razor Fang quietly told him. "I may have saved him from the fall and bound his broken wings, but the poison from the dart is still rampant in his system and that sword strike... Sanada, I'm afraid he'll be out of action for some time."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hearts Of Stone"

(part 2

Story: Tora Macaw.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Rain. The leaden sky's kept it falling in a steady torrent, its continuous downpour casting a damp pall over a large group of dispirited youths gathered to play tennis at an extensive network of courts.

They had come to the battle ground with fire in their hearts. But as the water insisted on its relentless assault, those flames of passion began to fizzle and die under the ever increasing pressure.

Slumping onto a large wooden table before him, Eiji stretched his arms forward; his voice leaving him in a whining sigh as he bitterly complained to his friends over the sound of the rain drumming on the roof of their shelter . "Nya! It was so nice yesterday! Where did all this rain come from?"

"Well, it's not the work of Demons or Nagas." muttered Inui while carefully sniffing the moist air. It's just mother nature being fickle and I strongly predict a 50 percent chance of it being wet all day."

"Well that's just great!" growled the irritated Cat Lord sarcastically. "This means our match will be put on hold!"

"We don't know that yet." replied Oishi soothingly while tenderly stroking his lover's fiery hair. "Wait for Ryuzaki to return and then we'll know for certain."

Voicing an explosive cry of frustration, Momo' suddenly leapt to his feet; his hands furiously churning his hair as he loudly vent his annoyance. "ARRGHH! STUPID RAIN!" Snatching up his racket, the tall youth wildly wind milled his right arm; his tempestuous aggravation wed to the harsh whoosh of whipped up air, causing Ryoma to quickly glance his way while casually opening up a can of ponta.

"No matter how angry you get..." he muttered, the ring top of his can sounding like a mild explosion against the hissing water as it popped, "...the rain wont listen." Sipping his drink, the cap wearing teenager ignored his life mate's further out bursts as his open mind listened for the one that had been calling him. But for now, that voice was silent and fighting down an inexplicable urge to roar, he settled down to quietly wait.

"Settle down Momo." Ryoma heard Fuji say as he closed his eyes. "We'll play eventually."

"Well I can't calm down either." moaned Eiji as he sagged across the table.

Several minutes dragged by and during the peaceful interlude, Oishi hugged his boyfriend while Inui restlessly toyed with his pen; his hidden eyes resting on Kaido as his lover betrayed his own inner turbulence with his constant stretching.

Just then, a cheerful voice rang out; causing all heads to turn and eyes to widen at the sight of Akira Kamio and Ann Tachibana standing under open umbrellas close by.

"Huh? Fudomine?" asked a curious Eiji as he pushed himself up right. "Why are they here nya?"

"Have you come to spy?" growled Momo' under his breath.

Ignoring the snarling Mongoose spirit, Akira addressed his remarks to Oishi. "We came to see how you'll fair against Rikkadai, since we lost to them in the finals."

"And I wanted to get photos." said Ann while sadly regarding her camera. "But with the bad weather, I don't think the game will take place."

Casting a warning glance at Momo' as the powerhouse loudly ranted about bad luck and certain weather controlling Mythics not lifting a finger to help, Fuji moved away from the table to softly ask Ann; "How is your brother?"

A downcast expression of sorrow stole across her face. Dull eyes staring at the water striking, puddle littered ground, she opened her mouth to speak; only to have her voice die in her throat at the sudden sound of Kaido's foretoken, belligerent hiss.

Following the line of the hidden Naga's hostile glare, the moist air rang with the groups collective sharp intake of breath as all eyes took in the sight of three mustard yellow clad tennis players standing close by.

At that moment, jagged forks of lightening arched across the grey clouds; thunder snarling its response as extreme tension abruptly snapped into the air.

Lit by the sky fire's eerie glow, Kirihara's eyes took on a demonic gleam as the cap wearing youth beside him stared hard at the gathering before them.

Sensing a profound feeling of danger, Oishi found himself unable to control the canine rumble rolling out of his throat as a single word spat past his lips; "Rikkadai."

Many assorted eyes meet, then locked in an open stare of challenge as unearthly second sight drank in the ghostly view of their adversaries true forms.

To Seigaku and Fudomine orbs, Kirihara seemed to be bathed in a malignant scarlet glow; his large demon wings boasting the colourful orange patterns of a monarch butterfly as two slender insect antennas slowly wavered on his brow.

After taking careful note of his jagged demon horns, triangular ears and dragon like dark blue tail, the groups eyes moved to the impassive, closed eyed youth standing silently at his side.

Inui knew him well, but wisely opted to keep his mouth shut and thoughts to himself for the time being as his team mates drank in the sight of the huge white serpent hanging over the enemy player.

Accustomed to the Basilisk's massive form, his friends almost gaped at the other Mythic snake so neatly rivaling his own great black and gold size. Weaving slowly from side to side, the creature kept its brilliant bronze orbs fixed on Kaido who hissed menicingly through his teeth as he unexpectedly fought down a strange urge to squirm.

Their inspection over, the team turned their attention to the third stranger. But try as they might, not a single one of them could penetrate the Mythic's powerful mental defences.

"He's no human..." thought Ryoma grimly as he glared furiously the staring teenager. "...and I feel he isn't going to let anyone see in the near future. Still, I'm going to find out exactly what I'm dealing with so I can..."

"Isn't that the vice captain of Rikkadai?"

Katsuo's voice cutting through his thoughts almost made Ryoma want to breath fire, but curling his lip at the wondering Wererat, Seigaku's Demi-Dragon held his peace as Akira and Kirihara began to look as though they were about to tear each other apart.

Shuddering within as the Fudomine half human started to glow with Hikari energy, Oishi sent an urgent warning into Fuji's mind.

'_That's the Draca-Demon that wounded Tachibana, so be ready to fight if he tries anything.'_

Abruptly, the Rikkadai leader turned away; his sharp tone of command rapping out his told his team mates to leave.

Obedient to his vice captain's orders, the white serpent started to follow the walking youth. But face cracking into an evil grin, Kirihara left their sides to stroll forward on his on accord.

"Long time, no see Seigaku." he purred in a mocking tone dripping with acid. "Fuji Syusuke.. " he then icily remarked while standing before the closed eyed youth. "..the famous 'Blood' even the all powerful Aidon is now rumoured to fear! And what of Tezuka hmmm?

Could it be that even his mightiness fears you so much he has fled the country to escape from you?" Sweeping the rest of Seigaku with his smug gaze, Kirihara sniggered nastily. "Or could it be he simply abandoned you pathetic bunch of snivelling weaklings?"

Snarling savagely at the smoothly delivered insult, Momo' bared sharp Mongoose fangs as he lunged forward; racket holding arm raised to attack as he spat a furious; "Get the hell out of here you misbegotten half bred son of a..."

Whatever profanity Momo' was about to shout, died in his throat as Fuji flung out a restraining arm and not wishing to test the 'Blood's' patience as a blue mist sprung up about him, the bristle-haired youth curbed his out burst as the Tensai spoke to their antagonist in a deadly calm and coldly serene voice. "I don't know if the match will be played today, but I'm hoping it is."

Pointedly ignoring the very clear threat hidden in the honey-haired youth's words, Kirihara sniggered before deliberately turning his hostile attention onto a seething Akira and Ann.

"Fudomine..." he drawled in a manner that instantly turned the name into an insult. "...you lost and let Seigaku match up with us? How very sad."

"We'll enjoy seeing them beat you." growled Akira, his hidden Hikari wings snapping out to add menace to his tone.

"Really?" replied the Draca-Demon in mock surprise. "Them, beat us? Surely you jest."

"It's you whose going to lose!" snapped Ann. Unable to hold back any longer, she displayed her true form before hurtling herself at the smug Rikkadai member; only to be roughly halted by Akira suddenly grabbing her from behind.

"Ah... princess..." slurred Kirihara while Akira repeatedly told the snarling Demon girl he wasn't worth it. "... If you so much as bruise my antennas, I'll see to it _personally_ that your precious brother never sets foot on a tennis court again!"

"You dare to threaten a prince of Dark Storm?" Ann bellowed as she struggled against the restraining arms keeping her from fighting the bored looking Mythic.

"Huh!" he growled as deep green eyes closed with contempt. "You full bloods think your so superior, don't you? But I took Tachibana down quite easily and if Tezuka were here, I'd do the same to him. After all, even dragons have to _shoulder_ their weak spots..."

A strong wind gust roared out of nowhere, hitting Kirihara full in the face so he angrily turned to seek out the cause. His eyes meeting a pair of cerulean, open orbs shining with sliver light and framed with waving honey-brown hair as a blue light pulsed about a clearly out raged Fuji, almost caused him to bolt. But throwing back his head, the Rikkadai played roared with mocking laughter before pointing a challenging finger at the dangerous youth.

"You'll lose this game 'Blood' and it will be entirely your fault. I'm really looking forward to seeing you beg for mercy...which I won't give you... when I tear you apart on the court!"

"I'd like to see you try." replied Fuji in a menacingly soft tone.

"The winners WILL be Rikkadai!" snapped Kirihara as lightening streaked by over head.

"Are you certain?" answered Fuji as thunder boomed behind the quiet words.

Glaring death and destruction, the pair seemed totally oblivious to the raging weather as 'Blood' and mixed dragon-demon powers rose in thick, misty clouds of cobolt blue and blood red. Screaming tension filled the air as both combatants gathered glowing energy to open hands and prepared to rip each other apart on the spot. But just as Kirihara was about to make the first move, his vice captain's angry call cut through the murderous atmosphere like a knife.

"KIRIHARA!"

Casually turning his back on Fuji, the youth offered his approaching leader a smile dipped in vinegar.

"What are you doing?" rumbled the serious eyed, dark haired teenager. "Hurry up and get, back to the others!"

"Okay." purred Kirihara, a smugly triumphant smile plastered across his features as he flipped the glowing 'Blood' a jaunty wave. "I'll go. It was nice talking to you." Spinning on his heel, he deliberately showed the Tensai his back.

"Now wait a minute!" growled an indignant Momo' to the cap wearing youth as the Draca-Demon casually strolled away. "You had better apologise... whatever you are, your player is out of control!"

Drinking in the sight of Kirihara's sly expression, the Rikkadai commander half turned away as he muttered a surly: "I don't know what he said to you, but as far as I'm concerned, he isn't out of control."

"That's what you think!" snarled Momo', his racket raised in a threatening gesture, "If you think for one second he can get away with insulting us I'll..."

"You'll do what?" snapped the other, his deep golden-brown eyes blazing with hell fire as he pinned the furious Mongoose spirit to the spot with the force of his stare alone. "Listen up and remember; your golden protector isn't here and you can't win. So take my advice and go home before you get hurt."

Ordering Kirihara to walk in front of him, the vice captain then turned and left.

To the watching Seigaku, the arrogant players suddenly became dangerous opponents that had to be beaten at all costs, while Fuji looked upon the Draca-Demon as a deadly bug to be squashed. But to Ryoma, whose large green-gold orbs never left the retreating Rikkadai leader's back, the seriously dark youth had now become an answer to many a sleepless nights disturbing puzzle.

"I know you now." he thought as his team mates muttered angrily to each other. "I may not have seen your face, but I know your voice..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rejoining the rest of his team mates waiting beneath the wide umbrellas of a street side cafe, the scowling vice captain ignored his closed eyed friend as the hidden white serpent spoke to a smug Kirihara.

"Stirring up trouble again half breed?"

"I just thought I'd torment our opponents a little."

"You mean.. the 'Blood?"

When his dark haired friend's only answer was a grunt, the human form Mythic cocked his head a little to one side. "Have a care leather wing." he quietly cautioned. "If the rumours are true, then HE is the one who fought Aion to a stand still."

Chuckling with derision, Kirihara declared Aion to be a fool. Blatantly disregarding his leader's sharp intake of breath at the bold statement, he then went on to announce his eagerness to see the human's full strength.

Pulling his racket from his bag, the somber commander seriously asked his brash young companion a question. "What would you do if you met the lord of Jigoku imp?" Not waiting for an answer, the teenager tugged at his cap then stalked out into the rain.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dealing a brick pillar holding up the shelter's roof a swift kick, Momo' snarled his bitter hatred. "Those guys... I'll never forgive them!"

"Now just calm down!" growled Oishi firmly, his arms folded tight across his chest as he glared at his seething player. "If you keep expending energy like that, you'll have already played your game before setting foot on the court!"

"That Draca-Demon is crazy you know." remarked Inui while happily consulting his data file. "His mixed blood gives him far more grief than Echizen's ever did."

"Well, I don't care if his blood sings techno' Kabuki plays all night!" cried Momo' while throwing up his hands in exasperation. "I just want to get this game OVER WITH!" Repeatedly swinging his racket then sweeping it in a series of brutal down chops, the disguised snake slayer snarled at the indifferent rain. "HURRY UP AND STOP DAMN YOU!"

"Be quiet Mongoose!" Ryuzaki's voice ringing out as she rejoined her players effectively halted all rants and conversations as the boys instantly gave her their full undivided attention. "I've spoken to the match officials and have a result. The game has been delayed one week."

Sadly shaking her head over the resulting chorus of frustrated cries and long suffering moans, she firmly ordered her disappointed team to gather their belongings and return to school.

Moving quickly, the group soon formed a single line behind Oishi to sadly troop through the steady down pour. Moving slowly at the rear of the column, Akira called out to a seething Momo'.

"Hey, Mongoose! When this week is out, you had better win, because if you don't..." Trailing off, he left the dire threat hanging.

About to add his own two cents worth to the conversation as his life mate laughingly reassured the half Hikari, Ryoma's eyes suddenly glazed over as a haunting voice tickled at the edges of his mind. '_Come to me.. I'm waiting.'_

Stopping, he waited for the last of his friends to pass. Then, Ryoma was gone; running back to the courts as if Aion himself were once again after him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dark eyes fixed on a distant point, the Rikkadai player watched closely as a single large rain drop formed on a large, low hanging leaf. Ever so slowly, the sparkling liquid jewel swelled in size until it became too heavy and losing its grip, it tumbled from the pointed perch; only to be smashed into oblivion by the impact of a perfectly aimed tennis ball.

Grunting with satisfaction, he prepared to serve again. A familiar sent, coupled to the sounds of a ball bouncing close by drifted into both nostrils and ears. Turning, he spent a few moments drinking in the sight of a young Seigaku player standing only a few meters away.

Tossing the ball high, the boy then hit a serve of his own; the powerful shot flying with pin point accuracy to demolish a fat water droplet falling from a second leaf.

'_Child's play.'_ smirked Ryoma as he noticed the other's mildly impressed expression.

'_Is that a challenge?'_

The mind send was so clear and powerful, that for a split second, Ryoma felt as if he was talking to Tezuka. But his mighty great grand father was far away and shaking off a vague sensation of unease, the short youth tossed a ball high.

Two rackets whistled through the damp air, harshly connecting with green and white missiles that simultaneously shattered twin drops of falling crystal fluids.

A second time the weapons sang, only this time, Ryoma's ball flew exactly as aimed to bash against his rival's shot and snatch the droplet out from under it.

Provoked by the arrogant display, the taller of the pair glared fire and ice at the other. "What's your problem?"

"Today's match has been delayed for a week. " growled Ryoma, his fist tightening around a tennis ball so it crackled alarmingly. "Can you bare to wait that long for us to beat you?"

Taken aback, the hidden Mythic's eyes narrowed. "So, you are telling me Rikkadai will lose?"

Answering with a demonic grin that spoke volumes, Ryoma gestured to the open tennis court. "Lets find out."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Throwing up a great spray as it plowed through a deep puddle, a brightly lit bus rumbled to a halt; it's side door hissing back to allow a honey-haired youth to lightly step from within, then stroll swiftly toward a nearby house.

Rapping gently, but firmly on the oaken door, he tilted his head to one side; a serene smile lighting up his face as a familiar girl responded to the summons.

"Hello Ann. May I see your brother?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tachibana Kippei was bored to the point of screaming. Forced to rest with his injured leg in plaster, he amused himself by imaging Mori's slender neck in his grasp while he cheerfully throttled the life out of him for placing the human devise on him in the first place.

But the razor fanged healer had insisted and pinned down by the rest of Fudomine as he had applied the cast, Kippei found he'd had no say in the matter whatsoever.

A gentle knock on his bedroom door interrupted his glee and thinking the visitor was his sister, he happily called her name. However, the high prince of Dark Storm was rather surprised when the Tensai of Seigaku's smiling face appeared in the gap.

"Fuji?"

"Excuse me..." said the 'Blood' softly as he gave the injured demon a small wave. "Is it okay to visit?"

At the other's nod, Fuji carefully approached the bed, then eyed the white sheathed leg propped upon it. "Perhaps, I can help you?" he asked as his left palm filled with a faint blue light.

"It's alright." chuckled Tachibana while indicating for his visitor to sit on a nearby stool. "We demons are fast healers. So tell me, what brings you here?"

"I came too..." breaking off, Fuji spent a moment staring at the roll of grip tape on bedside cabinet before forging ahead. "...tell you that today's match has been delayed."

"Because of the rain?" throwing a quick glance at his window, Tachibana shifted his weigh as he sighed knowingly. "I thought that may happen."

"Kamio and your sister came."

Fully aware of the half Hikari's fiery temper and his little sister's feisty nature, the dark haired captain grinned. "Did they give you any trouble?"

"No.." smiled Fuji as his eyes lingered on the cast, "...but it's clear they hate Rikkadai. So tell me, how long do you have to wear that?"

Shrugging, Tachibana shook his head. "This stupid thing was Mori's idea, but as he has run off somewhere, I guess I'll have to endure his orders until he gets back."

"Really?" asked the amused Tensai. "What's he up too?"

Frowning, the youthful looking demon rattled his wings as he sadly declared he had no idea. "Some strange business of his own, he'll tell me soon enough. Fuji, how is Tezuka? When will he return?"

"Tezuka is fine." answered Fuji as his heart gave a little flutter. "He rings or we trade e-mail's and once, he spoke to me through Kabaji and Ryuzaki."

"He suffered greatly at Raidon's hands. " remarked Tachibana darkly but taking careful note of his visitor's troubled expression, he wisely decided to change the subject. "Fuji, Rikkadai is strong.. VERY strong. Not just in human terms, but their Mythics are powerful. The white serpents are tricky, we still don't know what Sanada is and above all, beware of Kirihara." leaning forward, his azure eyes flooded with red. "You must know of this 'Blood'. The Draca-Demon's father was once a prince of Dark Storm.. my own clan.. before he turned his back on Thleer to serve Aion. Therefore, his demon blood is strong.. very powerful in fact and getting stronger every day. But his body also flows with the mischievous blood of his Fairy dragon mother and Kirihara is not adverse to calling on its magical abilities."

"I understand, and will be aware." Pushing to his feet, Fuji thanked the prince for the warning before gently laying his right hand on his shoulder. Healing energy flowed in a subtle wave, bringing a grateful smile to Tachibana's face. "I'll go back to my team now, but one more thing; may I please have your grip tape?"

Reaching out, the Fudomine captain plucked it from its place. "Take it, and win.. _my friend.'_

Blue orbs peeling open, Fuji gave the injured demon a confidant look. '_Kirihara will pay for this, I swear.'_

_'Just be careful 'Blood' and give my regards to Tezuka.'_

Nodding, Fuji turned to leave. Sighing out at the pouring rain, Tachibana flexed his toes then shook his wings as his tail waved against the bed. "I hope he'll be alright. Mori, wherever you are, get back here and take this accursed enchanted _thing_ off my leg..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Facing each other in the steady down pour, Ryoma firmly set his gear bag down as his opponent firmly spoke. "Why must we play right now?"

"Because you have been calling me.. haven't you?" Seeing the truth of the matter in the older youth's eyes, Ryoma smirked. "But if you want to give up, I'll let you."

Swinging his own bag from his shoulder, the other's only reply was a savage glare as he pulled out his racket.

Staring at his own stringed weapon, Ryoma readied both mind and body for the imminent conflict. With only a flimsy barrier of woven string between them, the pair marched grimly onto the battlefield.

"Just one match." rumbled the elder as thunder boomed its ominous message across the leaden sky. "I have far better things to do with my time."

Staring hard at his enemy, Ryoma's lips twisted into a wry grin as a train rumbled its way past them.

-.-.-.-.-;-.-.-

Dragons don't really like rain all that much; especially a former green rogue known to the world as Akutsu Jin and opting to hide out from the offending water by taking the train home, the once fierce young man lounged against the firmly closed doors in a desultory manner.

Restless, bored and frustrated by the rain, he idly turned to gaze at the tennis courts. At the sight of two warriors getting ready to clash, his pale amber orbs widened at the unexpected sight of Echizen Ryoma. Knowing a station was close, the disguised Mythic began to fidget impatiently; for this was one match not even Aion himself was going to stop him from witnessing.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Why have you been calling me?"

Bouncing the ball as he prepared to serve, the older youth shot his inquiring rival a sharp glance.

"You could at least show me what kind of creature you are."

"My name is Sanada Genichirou.. vice captain of Rikkadai senior high school tennis team. That's all you need to know."

Snorting a thin jet of fire, Ryoma proudly drew himself up as his impressive shadow form loomed into existence behind him. "My name is Echizen Ryoma. Remember that. I'm Seigaku's freshman and a Demi-Dragon!"

Acting as if he couldn't care less, Sanada gave the wing extended, roaring monster a look of total apathy as images of himself once saving the youngster from Aion's clutches briefly played in his mind. "Yes, I remember you.." he thought as he sighed with disdain. "...but you don't remember me, do you?" Shaking his head as the ghostly dragon faded from sight, he spoke in firm, no nonsense tones. "So you are the mighty gold's grandson. Yes, I've heard many rumours about you."

"Rumours?" asked Ryoma with a swing of his racket. "What do they say?"

"That you are an interesting creature, that's all."

Huffing with annoyance, the Seigaku singles star demanded his enemy reveal his true form.

"Only if you defeat me." came the stern reply, then there was no more time to talk as the match began.

Tossing the ball high, Sanada served with a savage downward chop. Ready to meet the missile as it thundered toward him, Ryoma was suddenly startled to find he couldn't so much as move a finger. Feeling the air around him grow colder, a chillingly familiar sensation crept into his bones as the doom laden ball shot past unopposed.

"Shinzyo!" he gasped as fear lanced down his spine, hardly aware of Sanada's deep voice calling the score while he fought down the urge to panic. "That power! Shinzyo once used it on me! Does this mean that Sanada... is a Dark Hunter?"

Shaking himself back to the game, Ryoma swiftly built up his mental walls as the ball roared towards him a second time. But the new serve held no hidden malice; only the incredible power of immense speed as it barrelled past the short youth for a second fierce some ace.

"30-love"

Gripping the racket in both hands, the young Demi-Dragon bounced on his toes as focused his energy.

"Little jumps?" asked a puzzled Sanada before serving a ball so terrible, that the shear force of its impact sent Ryoma's racket spinning wildly out of his hands.

Shaking due to fear and complete disbelief, the arrogant youngster never heard the Rikkadai vice captain's call of "40-love" as he apprehensively studied his own trembling limbs."

"Echizen!" commanded the older teenager imperiously. "Pick up the ball!" Alarm charged its icy way through Ryoma's veins, robbing him of his abilities to hear and unseen by the stunned boy before him, Sanada snorted a thick cloud of hot steam before impatiently raising his voice."Echizen, pick up the ball.. NOW!"

Blinking himself back to reality, the shorter youth slowly retrieved his fallen weapon and the ball.

Repeatedly bouncing it against tight string, Ryoma smirked as he summoned up his flagging courage. "Don't be in such rush, the ball wont run away by itself."

Without warning, the young Demi-Dragon suddenly sent the little round object howling straight at his rivals face.

Casually lifting his racket, Sanada blocked the powerful attack before allowing the ball to drop into his waiting left hand. '_So..'_

Gripping his weapon's handle tightly in both hands, Ryoma steadied his shattered nerves by recommencing his on the spot jumping. '_Sure your strong, but I'm strong too.'_

_'Are you?'_ Asked Sanada as his little rival's demonic grin reminded him of how Kirihara once used to behave before him. '_I doubt it'._

Connecting with his antagonists brutal serve for the first time, Ryoma's face cracked into an evil grin. But leaping fast at the net, Sanada slammed the ball down; the speeding object impacting with the force of a descending meteor to charge start past his adversary's ear and seal his lead.

Arriving just in time to witness the crushing blow, Akutsu drank in his one time conquers fully shocked expression as a stunned gasp broke from his lips. "And thus do the mighty fall." he whispered as Ryoma continued spectacularly to fail.

With a light of consternation kindling in his eyes, Ryoma remained completely unaware of the green's presence as his ragged breath drew in and out; ice water flooding his distressed body while his anguished mind trod on the very threshold of hysteria.

A dazzling claw of lightening lanced down, back lighting Sanada in its pure white radiance as a great, dragon like bellow erupted from the very depths of the agitated Seigaku players throat.

Striking the ball as more splinters of sky fire crackled about him, Ryoma poured every ounce of energy he possessed into his last ditch, final effort to take a snatch at victory.

But as if mealy swotting a fly aside, Sanda took it with ridiculous ease to send a crushing closing blow that left an exhausted Ryoma panting heavily on the rain soaked ground, his weight braced on all for limbs; the wide eyed phantom form of his true dragon self crouching over him as though afraid.

"I don't believe this!" gasped Akutsu incredulously as the cowering Demi beast faded from sight. "Is this the same proud, fierce creature that once defeated me? Impossible!"

But the chest heaving, broken figure before him was no mirage and extending his own hidden wings, the disguised green dragon quickly winked from existence.

"Game and match." growled Sanada as he loomed menacingly over his thoroughly crushed and intimidated opponent. "Get up and go home you pathetic yolk crawler! I would have had a greater challenge hitting against the practice wall!"

Deliberately turning his back, the vice captain of Rikkadai stalked away, leaving a depressed and trembling Ryoma alone with his fears.

-.-.-.,-.,-.-.-.-.-

To be continued...

MERRY CHRISTMAS READERS!

Will try to update soon! Promise!


	66. Fragments 7

HAPPY NEW YEAR! Yes readers, welcome to 2006! It seems incredible to me that Mythic Brotherhood is now entering its SECOND year (First posted way back on the 13th of December 2004) and that my urges to write this are still as STRONG as ever! Hope you all enjoy the up and coming events!

Disclaimer: It may be a new year, but it's still the same old dreary round of saying that Prince Of Tennis is NOT MINE!

Loanshark: Yes, Sanada is the first Demi-Dragon and Ryoma still feeling the pain of his defeat.

Fragments: The Seventh Shard.

"Hearts Of Stone."

Part 3

Story: Tora Macaw

-.-.-.-.-.-

Despite a few lingering clouds, the following morning dawned bright and clear.

To the tune of many feet making merry splashing sounds as their owners dashed through shallow puddles, great hordes of chattering students rushed through the gates of Seishun; gathering in lively groups as crowds of teenagers geared up for a busy new day.

However, for one particular youth, the early hour held no luster. His ears deaf to the noisy chaos around him, he stood in silent isolation; back pressed against a large window, his motionless hands thrust deep into his black trouser pockets as his face remained hidden in the shadow of his cap brim.

Fully immersed in his own private world, Ryoma completely ignored the frantic comings and goings of his fellow students; his mind deep in another realm as scenes from his match with Sanada constantly played out to torment him.

Had the Rikkadai player beaten him in a close contest, the conflict would have fueled his desires to play again and perhaps snatch back a strong victory. But the sound thrashing he had suffered; the complete and utter crushing loss, seemed to have numbed his senses... leaving him cold and empty.

He had returned to his home that night, a quiet, lonely figure who spoke only to answer direct questions in a worried, preoccupied sort of way.

Exchanging a concerned look with Momo', Karupin had tried talking to the youth. Yet the boy seemed oblivious to his gentle questions before slowly pushing to his feet then almost shyly approaching his anxious life mate. Slipping his arms around the taller youth's waist, Ryoma had buried his face in his lover's clothing to mutter in a near inaudible voice; "Please hold me."

Fighting down his distress, Momo' gave up trying to ask Ryoma what was bothering him to gratefully wrap tender arms around his lover then gently hold him against his heart.

They had stood like that a long time, with no words passing between them as Momo' placed loving kisses on Ryoma's head while carefully caressing his back.

Appalled at the way his shorter lover trembled as though freezing, the bristle-haired youth eventually led his shaking life mate into their room to tenderly tuck him into bed. But as the blankets had gone about him, Ryoma had suddenly sat bolt upright; a light of desperation kindling in his eyes as he unexpectedly latched his lips onto Momo's.

Taken by surprise, the human form Mongoose spirit responded to the frantic kiss with ardent passion. Yet even as Ryoma tightly gripped his life mates shoulders, arching his back and erotically calling his name as his lover poured his essence deep within, the troubled youth found no release from the prison of his mind and once Momo' had slipped into the depths of sleep, the young Mythic had stolen away into the night.

Dawn had found him standing perfectly still upon a high hill top deep within a vast forest's heart. Unblinking golden orbs staring straight into the stars, the young black dragon whose ebony scales glittered with a metallic gold shine, was completely unaware of two liquid brown eyes all shot through with golden streaks silently watching from the edge of the tree line.

Ever since the Demi-Dragon's arrival just before midnight, Skyfire had stood as a hidden sentinel, his somber orbs never leaving the troubled beast's face as the creature before him betrayed its churning emotions with restless wing rustling movements; his curved talons repeatedly dragging deep furrows in the grass, while thin jets of fire or clouds of steam constantly puffed from his nostrils.

Now that the object of his scrutiny stood rooted to the spot, the old stag decided now would be a good time to speak to the sad youngster. But just as he lifted one cloven hoof to step forward, the sun abruptly announced its presence as a burst of fiery orange ribbon on the horizon.

Suddenly throwing his head back, Ryoma reared onto his hind legs; great leather sails spreading open as his deep throated roar rolled out across the tree tops, echoing from towering trunks to shaded valleys before fading away as a desolate howl on the wind.

Pumping his wings, the dragon swiftly rose, circled the hill twice then zipped away into the darkness.

Heaving a heavy sigh, the mighty stag could do nothing but watch him go. A persistent itching had started at the base of his antlers, an unpredictable thing that only struck once every millennia or so. But as the last time had been only a few years ago, the sudden weakening of his rack completely surprised the old deer. However, Skyfire quickly found himself to be immensely grateful for the strange occurrence that was a part of his cursed existence and velvety lips curving into a smile, he bounded away to be swiftly swallowed up by the inky shadows of his forest home.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey Echizen, where did you go yesterday?"

Pulled out of his dismal memories by the strident call, Ryoma half lifted his head to glare daggers at the loud mouthed speaker.

"Everyone has been worried about you!" cried Horio while nervously waving his hands before him. "And Momo' senpai is frantically searching for you every where!"

Ignoring the anxious Tanuki, Ryoma quickly touched his life mate's mind; telling the older teenager not to worry and that he would be with him soon.

Having slightly calmed his distressed lover, the raven-haired youth shot the trio of freshman a insolent look. "I had some thing to do." deliberately turning his back, the Seigaku singles star then swiftly strolled away.

"Now wait a minute!" shouted an apprehensive Kachiro, but as Ryoma flipped the youth an unconcerned wave, Hoirio cupped both hands around his mouth.

"Sensai will have your hide if you leave again!" When the loud bellow was met with no reaction, the sandy-haired youth let out a long suffering sigh as his limp arms dangled from his shoulders. "What's with that guy?"

Sorrowfully shaking their heads, silence was the only answer his friends could offer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Stifling yet another urge to yawn, Ryoma gazed through droopy eyelids out of his class room window at the gleaming, sunlit lawn beyond.

Hardly aware of his teachers instructions to take notes, he let his mind wander as he sleepily studied his own reflection hanging in the thick glass.

"6-0.. I would have had a greater challenge hitting against the practice wall..."

Sanada's deep tones reverberated throughout his mind to once again torment the boy as the young Mythic winced at his dismal failure. "Go home yolk crawler."

_Yolk crawler._ Ryoma now knew the name to be an insult and no one.. not even Akutsu at his worst had called him.. _that._

"And is that all I am to him?" sighed Ryoma within as in his minds eye, his own human reflection warped into the face of a bewildered young dragon. "Just a weak hatchling? A worthless yolk crawler?"

"ECHIZEN!"

The firm voice booming right above him, caused him to jump slightly as the ringing tones effectively dragged him out of his dark thoughts. Turning his face upwards, Ryoma gazed up at his teacher through bleary eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" the bearded man snapped while making a curt hand gesture. "Answer me!"

Propping his chin up with one hand, the raven-haired youth stared at him a moment before slumping down to rest his heavy head upon folded arms lying limp across his desk.

"I didn't hear you." he muttered, his eyelids closing as he succumbed to his fatigue.

Frosty gaze sweeping his giggling class, Ryoma's teacher frowned before slapping down a heavy palm on the wood; the resounding bang actively jolting the startled boy from his slumber.

"Stop day dreaming!" he rumbled into the wild eyed youth's face. "Wake up!" pointing an imperious finger, he then demanded his student go wash his face. "And return swiftly!" the man barked, his hands firmly planting on his hips as the sullen teenager slunk from the room.

Reaching the bathroom, Ryoma twisted a tap then cupped both hands beneath the metal tube before lifting the cold water to his face. Repeatedly splashing over his head and neck, the young Mythic shivered as it blazed icy trails against his skin and Sanada's voice rose up to taunt him once more.

"Go home, before you get hurt."

Head snapping up, he glared into the mirror before him.

"One set, I have better things to do with my time."

"SHUT UP!" Snarling under his breath, Ryoma's shoulders heaved, his arms trembling as he lifted them.

"Yolk crawler..."

A sharp roar broke from him and in a fit of uncontrolled rage wed to deep despair over his humiliating defeat, Ryoma never even noticed his fist connecting harshly with the polished glass, nor the sounds of cracking as the mirror splintered from the impact.

Head down, heart beating wildly in his chest, he no more noticed the blood flowing from the side of his fist than he did the ghostly form of Kaupin, silently watching him from behind; his furry face a worried mask showing smoke like in the shattered glass.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sorrowfully watching his life mate, Momo's normally cheerful face slipped into a look of dismay as his little lover savagely swung at the returning ball.

Ever since waking up alone then finding his life mate's mind a churning, seething maelstrom of bleak sorrow, the human disguised Mongoose spirit had almost been beside himself with worry. Seeing his partner unharmed should have settled his nerves, but watching him now as he played like an amateur was not only confusing; it was also tearing his loving soul apart.

Resisting the urge to yell, Momo' grit his teeth as yet another ball flew long to forcefully impact with the high fence at his back. "What are you doing?" he snapped in a low, menacing tone. "You stay out all night, then go clean off your game! It's been either net balls or wide shots all afternoon!"

Tugging on his hat brim, Ryoma grew tense. "Sorry..."

Lowering his racket, Momo' fixed his life mate with imploring eyes. "Please, tell me what's troubling you."

Half turning his face away, Ryoma spent a moment staring into space before answering with a sullen; "Later."

'_Beloved...please...is it...something... the team's done?'_

Blowing a thin veil of steam, the cap wearing youth showed the taller one his back. Frustrated and hurt, Momo's loving concern turned to anger. Tossing the ball high, he all but roared at his lover.

"HERE IT COMES!"

Charging up the base line, Ryoma's red framed weapon met the speeding object with a devastating blow. Unfortunately, the brutal forehand held no direction and the short single's star found himself staring in shocked disbelief as the missile thundered past his life mate's left ear before plowing forcefully into the ring lock wire beyond.

Chest heaving as despondent amethyst eyes took in the scene, Momo' suddenly breathed out a great huff of annoyance as he flipped his racket against his shoulder then stuck his nose in the air. "I give up!" he spat as Ryoma tugged at his cap once more. "My own life mate wont talk to me and now plays like an idiot!" Flinging his weapon out to point accusingly a silent young Demi-Dragon, the bristle-haired youth loudly demanded he tell the entire team his problems. But when the wrathful command was met with tight lipped silence, Momo' spat an irate "BAH!" before savagely stalking away.

"You wouldn't understand." thought Ryoma sadly, a bleak expression of utter desolation draining the colour from his cheeks as he slowly bowed his head.

"That's not the Echizen we know." remarked a watching Inui to Fuji beside him. "What does your empathy tell you?"

For a few heart beats, the honey-haired Tensai intently studied the boy; taking careful note of the aura of grief surrounding him before delivering his verdict to an ever data writing juice fiend. "He keenly misses Tezuka." murmured Fuji with total understanding. "But I'm also feeling a great sense of despair and loss." Tipping his face up, the 'Blood's' open eyes resembled the deep blue ice of a glacier as he seriously spoke. "Someone, or something, has broken his spirit."

Unaware of the dark conversation taking place behind him, Momoshiro scowled into his towel as an apprehensive Takashi quietly joined him on the bench. "Why wont he talk to me?" the Mongoose spirit growled within, "It's almost like he is someone else entirely!"

Hearing his lover's soft foot falls, the seething teenager glanced up; only to curl his lip at the sight of his life mate standing head down before a bemused Takashi.

"Taka senpai, I have a request." Bowing low from the hips, Ryoma's upper body became horizontal, bringing a startled gasp to the disguised Dragon's lips.

'_You bow.. to ME? Echizen.. I don't understand...'_

_'I... I need... help.' _sent Ryoma in a kind of choking tone that seemed to be costing the proud youth plenty. '_I need the help of a dragon. Taka senpai, please serve at me, your strongest plays.'_

"Strongest plays?" thought an eves dropping Fuji as he folded one arm over his chest, the first two fingers of his other hand resting against his cheek. "And why ask him?"

Oblivious to his team mates incredulous stares, Ryoma's tense muscles stiffened to iron as Takashi gave a grim nod. Pushing to his feet, he snatched up his racket. "I see." he replied as a distinct feeling of doom seemed to roll from Ryoma like a wave.

Striding onto the court, he then eyed his little opponent waiting near the right corner base line. '_We dragon's have to stick together.' _ he gently informed the surprised teenager before wind milling his arm and becoming a raging beast.

"BURNING!" he roared at the top of his voice; his normally placid face twisting into a demented leer as his Mythic powers soared. "WHAT WOULD YOU SAY TO SOME WAVE BALLS?" wreathed in flame, Takashi laughed nastily. "THEY ARE DANGEROUS YOU KNOW AND EVEN IF YOU ADMIT DEFEAT, I WONT GO EASY BABY!" Slicing at the air, the wild eyed player swung his racket in powerful downward chop then called for Katchiro to send a ball his way.

Grinning at the hidden Wererat's serve, the crazed youth gripped his weapon with both hands to fire a devastating forehand.

Thundering over the net, the ball seemed to mock Ryoma as it charged blindly towards his face. Lifting his racket to block it. the youngest regular winced at the brutal force behind it and unable or unwilling to hold it, he uttered a frightened cry as the stringed object was torn from his grasp. Freezing to the spot, he stared at his trembling hands as rivers of icy sweat poured down the sides of his neck.

Goaded by Takashi's shouts of "IT'S JUST THE BEGINNING!", the cap wearing youth hurried to retrieve his racket then crouched in readiness for the next assault. Yet his shaking limbs failed to obey him and belting the ball with all of his strength, he winced mightily as the felt covered missile plowed heavily into the net.

A few more dismal returns later saw a desolate eyed Ryoma slinking from the battlefield as an anxious Momo' looked on.

Shoulders slumping, the bristle-haired youth stared at the ground as his panting, up tight life mate softly thanked his fiery team mate. Choosing to ignore the younger teenager as he then approached, Momo' felt the unmistakable chill of anger spreading its taint throughout him. "He wont talk to me or ask for my help" he thought bitterly as Ryoma quietly laid aside his racket. "Is he still sick?" But due to their bond, Momo' sensed his partner's feelings ran much deeper.

A pair of slender, trembling arms slid over his shoulders yet tension instantly sprung into Momo's spine as a small head tenderly laid against the back of his neck. The gesture had never failed to melt his heart before, but hurt, angry and confused, the taller youth roughly shrugged the despairing younger boy off before leaping to his feet and stalking away.

Watching him with wounded eyes, Ryoma pulled his cap down over his face so no one could see the sorrowful moisture glittering within desolate green-gold orbs.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As a brilliant golden disk of sun slowly sank through massed ranks of orange clouds, Takashi mulled over in his mind the strange events of training session.

True, Echizen seemed preoccupied and sad. It was also true that his mind clearly wasn't on his game. But Ryoma's terrible play followed by Momo's heartless rejection had shocked him and wishing he could offer the smaller youth comfort, he found himself wondering where the boy had run off to when a familiar scent drifted into his nostrils.

Smiling despite himself, Takashi lifted his head; his warm brown eyes meeting the pale eyed gaze of frosty amber orbs.

Hands thrust deep into white trouser pockets, Akutsu stood side on as he looked away then closed his eyes. "I've been waiting for you." he quietly remarked as his head bowed. "And we have something important to discuss."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Safely hidden by the dense foliage at the forest's edge, a tall, silver haired youth sporting a great pair of leathery green wings at his back, lifted a clawed hand to pass it over one of the slender horns jutting from either side of his skull before sweeping his tail across the ground and opening his mouth to speak. "Yes, it's true. I saw it with my own eyes."

Rustling his own large scarlet sails, Takashi sorrowfully shook his head. "Echizen and Rikkadai's Sanada?"

"Yeah." replied Akutsu with a strangely distant expression. "Sanada beat him 6-0."

"And Echizen didn't even score once?" At his companion's immediate nod, Takashi sighed heavily. "I knew something drastic was bothering him, but I never once thought that could be the cause."

"Sanada never held back." Stated the half form green dragon as human arms folded across his chest. "Your pitiful half breed didn't stand a chance. Power, speed, ball control..." closing his eyes, Akutsu snorted a small cloud of toxic gas. "All were at a far greater level."

"Perhaps it was due to the rain." muttered Takashi as his confused mind hunted for answers. "Echizen is normally very strong."

"Well strength had nothing to do with it!" snapped Akutsu before leaning his back against a smooth tree trunk and closing his eyes once more. "Sanada and Echizen..." here he paused to look at his wondering boyfriend, "...seem to be one and the same."

Drawing a deep breath as his eyes widened in shear disbelief, the half human form red dragon leaned forward, his voice leaving him in a startled whisper of awe; "You mean to say..."

"Yes" replied Akutsu firmly while drawing himself up. "I have a strong suspicion that Rikkadai's unknown Mythic, is a Demi-Dragon."

Rocked to the core by the startling revelation, a panting Takashi drew several deep, shaky breaths before addressing his next words to the ground. "Demi-Dragon! I don't... it's not possible! And yet... Echizen! He took my waves balls as if he were still playing against Sanada, right?"

"Huh!" snorted the other scornfully, his tail slamming against a nearby tree stump as he answered. "Sanada's powers and yours are worlds apart!" leaning forward, Akutsu lightly placed both hands on the brown-haired youth's shoulders. "The royal half breed is sulking, feeling his lack of worth and I sense he'll give up unless... meddma pinhhehk, lend me your racket."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Huddled in the center of a small clearing, Ryoma sat; a sad, lonely figure, his knees drawn up to his chest encircled by trembling arms that betrayed his feelings of sorrow and loss.

Sanada had beaten him, Takashi had proven his might and his life mate had shrugged him aside. Wrapped up in the precarious safety of his own arms, his tormented mind constantly reminding him of his dismal failure, the desolate youth on the verge of tears wasn't aware of any other living thing near by until a shadow fell across him and a foul smelling cloud of green fog descended to roll onto his head.

Leaping to his feet, Ryoma coughed and spluttered, clearing the thick, toxic substance from his throat before angrily dashing tears away from red rimmed, streaming eyes.

Blurred vision clearing, he snarled at the winged youth standing before him; his own wings snapping out from his back as the two shadow form dragons hanging above the teenagers menaced each other with savage roars and accompanying wing spread gestures. Tail lashing, the ghostly Demi-Dragon backed up a step, then suddenly faded away as the mocking green half reared while hissing its annoyance.

Turning his back on Akutsu, Ryoma failed to see the phantom dragon also vanish as the half form human flung out a yellow framed racket to point accusingly.

"Why are you wasting time out here?"

Not bothering to look, the smaller youth glared at the silent trees. '_Go away.'_

_'No.'_

Suddenly seizing the shocked youth's shoulders with two clawed hands, Akutstu coiled his tail tightly about the protesting youth's waist before winking them both from existence.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chest heaving, Ryoma stared at a deserted tennis court in a mixture of consternation and disbelief as the unmistakable first stirrings of rage started to set in.

Frowning the large number of tennis balls scattered about one side and at a solitary one near his feet, he then turned his scowling face towards Akutsu as the now fully human disguised green scooped the single stray ball onto the end of his weapon then fixed his adversary with a challenging glare.

Noticing his own red framed racket leaning against the fence line, the young Mythic suppressed an urge to shudder as the taller youth before him rumbled a warning.

"Okay you useless brat!"

Throwing his waiting weapon a quick look, Ryoma eyed the yellow one in his rival's grasp before dealing his hat brim a sharp downward tug. "Didn't you give up playing tennis?"

Baring his teeth at the sullen tone, the former rogue repeatedly bounced a ball on the racket as he stalked past the net. Glaring back, he snorted a small cloud of kaki coloured gas before neatly flipping the crowd of stray balls littering the court aside.

The battle ground clear, he fixed Ryoma with a menacing stare of challenge. "Are you ready hatchling?"

Swiftly retrieving his racket, the raven-haired youth's hesitation lasted only the space of a heartbeat before he took up receiving position then crouched in readiness.

Voicing a satisfied grunt, Akutsu tossed the ball high. Yet as his stringed weapon rushed up to meet it, the Yamabuki player seemed to shimmer before Ryoma's wide eyes; transforming into a sneering Sanada about to deliver his doom.

An unreasonable serge of fear surfaced, engulfing the smaller teenager in an icy wave of despair that robbed him of all control as he met the incoming missile with a brutal blow.

Sneering at the ball as it flew past his left ear to fall out of bounds, the silver crested youth snarled his fury before turning his outraged glare on a quaking Ryoma. "It's been a long time since our fight..." he drawled with barely suppressed anger. "...and you should now be much stronger. But I see you have become weak instead."

But to the Seigaku singles star, the mocking voice grew deeper, colder; warping into Sanada's voice as it icily called him a yolk crawler.

Back snapping straight as he battled to clear the vision from his mind, Ryoma's sweating face transformed into a mask of stunned anxiety followed by a shocked expression of shear disbelief as his opponent tossed a ball high then screamed the one insult that had become more of slur on his very existence then even his loss had been.

"YOLK CRAWLER!"

Wincing at the harsh derogatory, Ryoma made a frantic lunge; only to miss the high speed ball, then sigh heavily as it skipped far beyond his reach.

Crouched on one knee, Akutsu displayed his roaring phantom form while shouting his frustrated aggravation. "You still thinking about your defeat? You lost another ball worthless cave hanger!" pushing onto his feet, the angry teenager forced a savage hiss through tight clenched teeth. "You're nothing, but an irritating, half bred cousin of bats who only thinks he's a dragon!"

Suddenly leaping high into the air, he let his arms and legs dangle as he kept a furious amber eye locked onto his rival's shaking form. "Didn't you once dream of dominating tennis?" body snapping straight, he lifted his right arm; his yellow framed weapon whistled through the air to meet the thrown ball. "Stop being a fool.. AND FIGHT!"

Connecting with a resounding crack, Akutsu sent the felt covered object roaring straight at a running Ryoma who once again lunged; and failed. Held tight in fears merciless grip, the panting youth could only stand in a shocked state of highly charged terrified emotion as his enemy held a ball in his left hand then carefully studied his prey.

To the two hundred year old dragon's immortal eyes, the chest heaving teenager before him seemed to exude the desperate air of a trapped animal. But it was neither steel jaws nor iron bars that held him; Ryoma had clearly become a hopeless prisoner of his own phobias and giving the felt covered object a light squeeze, the silver crested youth decided to dangle the key of freedom just out of his reach a little longer.

"The game is now at 4-0. Do we leave it there, or do you wish to fight on?" When a loud swallowing sound followed by more ragged breaths wed to a despairing expression was his only reply, Akutsu snorted before casually speaking. "What does that look mean? Am I seeing your true self now?" Taking careful note of his rival's slight widening of the eyes, the proud Yamabuki player suppressed his urge to laugh. "When you last defeated me, your expression was that of a king, but now your eyes have a haunted look that I've only seen once before. Do you want know where?" Without waiting for an answer, the human disguised green tossed his head; a crafty look replacing his one of disdain. "It was just over a century ago. I came across a fox, its left hind leg held in the jaws of a steel trap. Just before I could approach it, the human hunter came. As the man stood over it, its eyes held the same look fear yet also defiance I'm seeing on your face now. Even when the human delivered the death blow, it remained proud to the last. Echizen, will you remain proud or will you quail before the final blow like the quaking coward you are?"

Visions of his match against the formally savage killing machine howled their way from his memoires; playing out on the movie screen of his subconscious to vividly dance before him. Images of hitting Akutsu in the face with a well placed ball swiftly melted into the very moment his dragon blood had first began to sing. Confronted with a vision of his victory, Ryoma's glassy orbs turned hard.

Reminded of who and what he truly was, the Seigaku singles star's shadow form suddenly reared into existence behind him; its glowing black sails spread wide as the phantom dragon roared its defiance.

"Now THAT is the Echizen I know!" thought Akutsu with grim triumph as he sent a brutal serve howling straight at his enemy's face.

Responding to the threat with a resounding bellow, Ryoma met the missile with a devastating attack. The ball leaving his racket with a loud DOC, it thundered back across the net to impact with the force of a descending meteor directly between the grinning older teenager's feet.

"I have given you the key imp." thought Akustu while giving his opponent a hard stare. "Let's see if you can unlock your chains on your own."

A smug look of bratty superiority replacing his expression of fear, Ryoma chuckled softly as he tugged at his cap brim. "I wont lose, not any more."

Pleased with the sight of golden fire burning in the youngster's large orbs, Akutsu rewarded the shorter boy with a bark of derisive laughter and a light quip of "Great game brat!" before sending him another furious serve.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The quiet, sunset air ringing with the crisp, sharp sounds of ball on string vibrating against his ears, Takashi watched in silence as Akutsu slid forward to meet Ryoma's rising powers.

Seeing the game soon end, he then waited patiently as his boyfriend dropped onto all fours; head hanging as deep breaths heaved their way in and out of strained lungs.

"I haven't been a human..." Takashi heard him pant, "...or played for so long, that I'm worn out." A wry grin then crossed Akutsu's face as he heaved himself back onto his feet. "The one who defeated you Echizen is far more like yourself than you know and he beat you without mercy. When next you meet, he'll attack just a powerfully again." Pinning a startled Ryoma to the spot with the force of his gaze alone, the disguised green gave him a wicked grin. "Don't lose, or so help me I'll track you down and EAT you!"

Spinning on one heel, he abruptly stalked off, leaving a wondering Ryoma to quietly mull over his parting words. "More like me than I know?" An image of a large black-gold dragon flashed through his mind, causing the youth's eyes to grow big and round. "Could it possibly mean that..."

Hearing a sound above him, Ryoma glanced up and seeing a smiling Takashi nod; then move away, bought a strong look of resolution to the freshman's weary face. "He helped me." he realised, noticing for the first time as Akutsu strolled through the open gate, it was his team mate's own weapon that had been welded against him. "They both helped me."

Overcome by a powerful desire to express his thanks but unable to find the words, Ryoma removed his cap in salute to his former antagonist before dropping into a deep, respectful bow.

Smiling as the pair of older teenagers on the embankment above the courts abruptly winked from existence, Ryoma practiced his serves until the first stars began to shine.

Gathering the balls into a handy crate, he then shouldered his racket before opening his mind to his life mate.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Upon returning home, Ryoma was appalled by Momo's cold indifference as the bristle-haired youth hardly spared his sweat soaked lover so much as a second glance and determined to get through the barrier that had sprung up between them, the shorter youth laid a gentle hand on the taller one's iron like right shoulder.

"I'm sorry if I've made you feel bad."

"I'm not all that angry..." replied Momo' darkly, "...but yes, you've made me feel bad."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry..." rumbled Momo' as he pushed to his feet then glared down his nose at his shame faced lover. "...what good is lame word like sorry when I finally learn from Takashi what's been troubling you!"

Pulling a nervous hand through his hair, Ryoma knew his beloved Mongoose spirit was right. Whatever he had done... coupled to his lack of communication over the past twenty four hours... being sorry didn't help.

Feeling driven to movement to cover his sorrows, Ryoma wandered aimlessly about the apartment's living room; exchanging a few soft words with Karupin before settling his unfocused gaze on one of the room's three large book shelves. It made him uneasy to have his life mate just staring at him and finally, he headed for the kitchen in the hopes that a cold can of ponta would help steady his nerves.

Afraid the wall of silence was only going to grow larger, Momo' gathered his fortitude and decided on a direct approach.

"Ryoma, I know about your match with Sanada, I know now how badly he defeated you. But please..." wrapping tender arms around his lover's shoulders, the much taller youth bent at the hips to gently caress Ryoma's hair with his lips. "...I'm asking you, here and now. Please don't keep secrets from me any longer as it hurts me not to be able to comfort you in time of need."

Time of need! A surge of understanding welled up inside Ryoma to dissolve the taught ache in his heart. "I... I've never really had a time of need before... not like that." he added hastily as Momo' quietly reminded him of Aoi's match and the time of his own disappearance after being cut from the team. "I'll admit, I was sad then..." murmured Ryoma as Momo' then carefully guided the trembling youth into their bedroom. "... but it was nothing like the emptiness that I felt after Sanada's punishment. That's what it felt like." he sighed as his buttocks came into contact with a blanket covered mattress, "But my time for mourning is over."

A fierce light had kindled in Ryoma's expressive eyes, causing Momo's heart to fill with love and pride; prompting him into proving his forgiveness for Ryoma's thoughtless behaviour with tender, passionate actions.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

To Be Continued...

Next up: CAMP! And as it's Mythic Brotherhood style, it will be quite different! Also, I've added my own special fun event I truly wish I could animate. Update within two weeks! See you then!


	67. Fragments 8

And here it is! Drum roll.. THE START OF CAMP! No special event yet, but wait until Hyotei turn up! Snigger, I have PLANS for the bath tub. Smirk! The most notable changes readers will note, is the fact that in THIS version, Shiba is not lost on the road. She is already at the hotel and acting as a guardian. Besides, I hate seeing her as an air head and as a Hikari, she is far more sensible!

The other thing I altered is the cow scene.. and its not a big change, as you will soon see.

A big thanks to all readers! Just wondering.. are DnKs Girls and Yoshikochan still reading? Haven't heard from you guys for a while and am hoping you are okay.

Loanshark: How's things? Hope you enjoyed the last chapter!

Disclaimer: Remember, when lost in a forest, look for a river. Follow it, as it will lead you into a town. Don't worry about anything, and just relax. Gee, I could talk all day... anyway, Tora asked me to tell everyone that Prince Of Tennis is not hers. She makes no money out of it, but you don't need money in a forest and you only need a little to play tennis. Perfect weather for it today... (ever notice how Yamato rambles on worse than Shinji?)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Prologue

Tossing his proud head, a great red stag slipped like a shadow among the dense forest trees. A scant half hour ago he had bid farewell to his family before bounding away to be swallowed by the pre dawn gloom.

Now, as the first rosy fingers of sun rise reached into a pale morning sky, the regal stag quickened his pace.

Clearing a deep, yawning chasm with a single, effortless leap, he galloped among the thinning trunks; cloven hooves making a sharp, hollow ring as he cantered his way along a narrow trail.

Spying a low hanging branch, he angled his head towards it. Wincing a little as his weakened left antler struck it, he sighed his relief as the many pointed branch of head bone easily parted from its base with a low crack; followed by a profound serge of unearthly blue energy suddenly rising up to hang mist like about him.

With one antler now left hanging in the tree at his back, the old deer slowed to a trot; his head held high as delicate ears swept forward and wet black nostrils quivered with anticipation.

Stopping before a massive oak tree, the snorting creature reared onto strong hinds; its right fore leg extending towards a natural hollow half way up the broad, round trunk.

Bracing his weight against his left front hoof, the deer carefully inserted its other one into the hollow; only to slowly withdraw it a few heart beats later.

Allowing a strange square object hooked over his foreleg to drop to the ground, he spent a few long minutes intently studying it.

Despite its great age, the well oiled leather was in perfect condition; safely keeping the bundle clothes wrapped within completely intact.

Grasping the thick leather thong tightly wrapped about the package in his teeth, the deer voiced a loud, deep throated bell before galloping on his way.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

On reaching his forest's boundary, the old stag gracefully sank into a rich growth of thick, long grass to settle down and wait patiently. His remaining antler itched to the point of driving him crazy, yet he endured the highly irritating trial with stoic dignity.

Soon enough, he knew it would fall on its own, then he would enter a different, newer forest; a forest in the grip of human kind that still somehow retained some of its daunting, hidden majesty in a profound well of natural secrets that unconnected humans still had yet to breach.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fragments; The Eighth Shard.

"Valiant hearts"

Part 1

Story: Tora macaw.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hurry now, you don't wish to be left behind do you?"

Stifling another yawn, Ryoma held a hand up to his mouth; rapidly stumbling in Momo's wake as the taller youth all but dragged his sleepy life mate toward the dark bulk of a waiting dragon.

Already, the rest of their bemused team mates stood at her side; some of them looking ready for anything as others peered up in trepidation at great red scaled beast carefully supervising the last of a large assortment of luggage being loaded into a half spread cargo net before her.

Spying the tardy arrivals, Ryuzaki snorted a thin jet of smoke toward the faintly lit dawn sky.

"Now that we are all here..." pausing to lay her body as flat to the ground as possible, she spoke in an amused tone. "I suggest you climb aboard!"

Shaking his head as if bothered by a cloud of flies, Takashi grumbled under his breath before irritably planting both hands on his hips. " This is embarrassing, I feel so _stupid!"_ he complained; only to stop short when the huge creature turned her twinkling red-brown orbs towards him.

"We have been over this before, and no.. you CAN'T fly there on your own!"

Sighing heavily, the youth submissively bowed his head before grimly pulling himself up onto the base of the dragon's neck.

Hissing nervously, Kaido reluctantly followed him up. But well accustomed to dragon riding in all the years he had lived, Inui easily swung himself up to sit comfortably behind him.

Voicing a frightened mewling sound, Eiji; as always, had to be gently coaxed by both Oishi and Ryuzaki before he would consent to boarding. However, once securely wedged between Inui and his lover, he relaxed significantly as Momo' leapt on behind the disguised Moon Dog.

Tugging on his cap, Ryoma spread black demon wings to casually float into place; leaving a melancholy Fuji to stare up wistfully at the old fire scale.

The only dragon he had ridden on and indeed, the only one he ever desired to ride on was Tezuka. But his lover was still far away and down fighting an urge to sigh, he unexpectedly pulled himself up to sit right in front of a startled Takashi.

"You don't mind if I take the front seat do you?" he all but purred with a slightly disturbing grin.

Smiling serenely at the way his team mate answered with a frantic shaking of his head, the Seigaku Tensai opened thoughtful cerulean orbs as Ryuzaki heaved herself onto her feet then lifted her great sails for an all important first down sweep.

It seemed strange to the 'Blood' to have so small a dragon under him after being astride the mighty gold, yet he still managed to enjoy the sensations of flight as the floating red neatly seized the closed net in her claws before carrying the group aloft.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The errie, non existent feeling of long range teleportation soon gave way to the dazzling warm sun shine of early morning.

Lightly touching down on a circular meadow, Ryuzaki bid her passengers to alight before shrinking down and transforming to her half human form.

Ordering her team to gather their luggage, she then eagerly gestured for the group to follow her.

Whistling a merry tune as she strode out between the trees, the Seigaku coach stopped, allowed the boys to pass her, then grinned broadly as they beheld the first sight of their temporary home.

Built along the lines of a grand English manor house, the old hotel had once been a major tourist resort catering to forest-mountain loving tourists the world over. But hard times had befallen the owners, thus causing the place to close down.

Abandoned and gradually forgotten, the building had fallen into a state of decay. Eventually, a new buyer had taken possession. But lacking in adequate funds to completely restore it, the once proud guest house now served only the very occasional group wanting to "get away from it all."

Pale eyes straining from their sockets, Kaido drank in the rustic sight of the sprawling, two story building with its patchwork roof of blue tiles and faded red brick walls. "This is..." he started to say.

"Where we are..." muttered Takashi as stared at many cracked and dusty windows in a state of mild horror.

"Staying?" finished an incredulous Eiji for him.

Dubiously eying the twin pillars of dull painted ivory framing the entrance, Momo's large eyes roved over the broken green window shutters before lowering to gaze at a wild growth of creeper slowly inching its way up one side. Finishing his inspection by raising an eyebrow over the sad remains of once gleaming tiles covering the pillar bases, he voiced a derisive huff while folding his arms across his chest. "It's not like a hotel at all!"

"Don't be so picky!" chided an amused Ryuzaki behind him. "It's not like a bunch of _our kind_ can just waltz into a city hotel and just be ourselves is it?" Sweeping her team with a determined gaze, she firmly planted both hands on her hips. "We need isolation for some of the training I have mind and this place is perfect!"

"Yeah!" agreed an enthusiastic Oishi while lifting an encouraging fist. "We aren't here to play!"

"It looks like a ghost house." Momo chuckled while winking at a gasping Kaido. Mounting the building's two grimy wide steps, the bristle-haired youth stood rigidly at attention as he gleefully addressed the cracked and flaking wooden doors.

"Oh Mr ghost.. HELLO!"

Without warning, one of the double barriers slowly creaked open; revealing a strange horned figure all dressed in white that stared up at him out of horribly blank eyes.

Lungs inflating, Momo's resulting scream over the apparition could have easily woken the dead. "RUN!" he roared while bolting from the vision like a race horse from its gate. "IT'S A GHOST!"

Diving behind the stalwart safety of his life mate's slender form, the quaking Mythic never heard the "ghost's" short bark of laughter followed by a mock indignant sentence. "Oh really, ghost? That's going too far Momoshiro senpai!"

"Huh.. what?" tentatively peeking out from behind a scowling Ryoma, Momo' breathed a huge, comical sigh of relief as he noticed Tomo removing a dust mask from her face while a grinning Sakuno looked on. "Oh.." he muttered, his cheeks burning with shame faced embarrassment. "..err.. hello, it's you guys."

Good naturally enduring his life mate irritably up smacking the back of his skull, Momo' sheepishly looked about at his laughing team mates before enquiring as to why the girls were there.

"They are our temporary managers." Oishi answered for them.

"That's right." confirmed Ryuzaki once she had joined the girls in the doorway. "They offered to do the cleaning and they've done a great job too!"

Nodding his approval, Inui suddenly noticed a Kaido shaped hole in the air space beside him. "Hey, Kaido has disappeared!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Offering to go look for his missing team mate, Ryoma left the others to take in the luggage and commence a quiet search.

Rabidly picking up on the Naga's scent, he swiftly sighted his quarry stalking the length of an overgrown trail.

"I'll kill him.." the young Demi-Dragon heard him mutter angrily. "...stupid Momo' and his stupid ghosts..."

Shaking his head over yet another death threat to his beloved one, Ryoma stole up behind the mumbling youth to loudly speak his name. The effect was electric.

Springing a good three meters into the air, the dark-haired Mamushi cork screwed around and faced a startled singles star with raised fists wed to wildly staring eyes and bared serpent's fangs.

"WHO SAID I WAS AFRAID!" he rapped out, causing Ryoma to half retreat a step. "I wasn't running away, I was looking for the tennis courts!"

Just as Ryoma was opening his mouth to reply, the slap of running feet ran out then three familiar figures burst from the trees.

"Senpai! Good morning!"

Confronted by the sight of two large rats and one fluffy coated Tanuki standing on their hind legs, Kaido cut loose with a drawn out hiss before sourly asking just what the hell they were up to now.

"We came to help prepare the courts!" answered an eager Horio.

"Isn't it wonderful here?" asked a smiling Katchiro while twirling about to show off the gleaming black fur of his true form. "There isn't a human around for miles and the Hikari say we are perfectly safe to be ourselves!"

"Hikari?" cocking his head to one side, Ryoma asked; "What Hikari?"

For an answer, Katsuo indicated the highest point of the hotel roof top just visible through the trees. "Two of them I don't know, but one..." he paused a moment, his dark rodent eyes going huge and round as they sparkled, "...is lady Shiba and the other I believe is Fuji senpai's own guardian!"

"Karupin will be pleased then." thought Ryoma as his mind drifted back their conversation the night before.

In his mind's eye, he could clearly see himself talking to the Mythic feline as he rapidly finished his packing.

"I don't like it, you going off with only your team mates for protection. Let me go too!"

His mind anywhere but on his guardian's meowing complaints, Ryoma had though only of Sanada and how he was going to make the stern Mythic regret ever crossing his path.

"Hey fly boy, are you even listening to me? Ryoma.. HEY! What the...:"

Absent mindedly packing his friend into his duffle bag, Ryoma was suddenly jolted out of his grim contemplation's as the object started to leap about as though possessed.

Quickly releasing an indignant companion, the short youth fell backwards as the Himalayan cat shot from the bag in a mild explosion of scattered clothing.

"Well thank the celestials some Hikari will be on hand to watch you!" Karupin had growled while half hidden under a green T-shirt.

Jerking his mind out of the close past, Ryoma swiftly followed his chattering friends back to the building.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A few wispy clouds marred an otherwise flawless blue sky. With the low, musical sound of cuckoos calling in the surrounding trees, the boys from Seigaku lined up on an old tennis court beneath the warm morning sun shine.

Nodding to her charges, Ryuzaki traded a quick glance with Oishi before fixing her team with an authoritative gaze.

"Now, lets begin our special training... and do try to avoid injury."

Wondering just what the old woman meant by those words, the group uneasily shuffled their feet due to Oishi's following announcement. "Take your rackets and put them all in this box." he instructed while indicating a large square of raised cardboard on the ground before the waiting freshmen trio.

Quick to obey, the teenagers swiftly filled the object; Eiji voicing a frustrated whine as he sadly placed his own weapon atop the others.

"No rackets?" he sighed to a sympathetic Fuji.

"It will be strange..." the 'Blood' replied softly, "...but I guess we'll have to put up with it."

After gloomily watching the freshman trio lock their treasured rackets away in a nearby storage shed, the group formed up behind Oishi to trot in his wake as he jogged out of the courts and into the forest.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Twenty minutes of hard running later found them jogging at a steady pace up the gently increasing slope of an isolated mountain road, the constant cry of "SEIGAKU! FIGHT ON!" rising from every throat to echo loudly against the surrounding pines.

Large azure eyes fixed on Oishi's back at the head of the column, Eiji drew several panting breaths while trotting at the rear of the line.

"Why can't we just play tennis while we're here?" he complained to no one in particular.

But Ryuzaki had very sharp ears and easily riding her yellow framed bicycle up the his side, she startled the young Cat Lord by suddenly bellowing into his ears.

"STOP COMPLAINING! DEFEAT RIKKADAI!"

Hissing like a leaking tyre, Kaido concentrated on settling his rapid heart beat while throwing both red head Mythic and disguised red dragon a dirty look for the fright the unexpected shout had given him.

Shaking his head as Oishi called for the team to push themselves, the hidden Naga then glanced up as is his lover spoke.

"It's not too bad." puffed Inui, his sneaker shod feet rapidly devouring the road beneath them. "I'd say that you.. apart from Fuji.. have the greatest level of endurance among us."

"But Taka senpai is the strongest _human_." cut in a surly Ryoma. "Do you think it's okay to train without playing tennis?"

Catching his breath, Inui was about to reply when Ryuzaki beat him to it.

"ECHIZEN!" the dragonish roar threatened to blow his eardrums apart, making him cringe. "ARE YOU COMPLAINING!"

Closing his eyes against the harsh sound, Ryoma tipped his head back to raise his voice. "SEIGAKU!"

"FIGHT ON!" shouted the rest of them.

Momo' was next to holler the team name and with his friends picking up the chant, the group left the road side to follow Oishi up a steep flight of old stone steps.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A long string of chin ups in the branches of a large old tree was superseded by crossing a fast running mountain stream.

Leisurely planting his feet atop a line of large, moist stepping stones, Oishi casually spanned the water course; a bored looking Ryoma effortlessly trotting at his heels.

Breathing hard as the grueling session began to take its toll, Takashi misplaced his step; only to lose his footing on the slick stones with less than dignified results.

Landing hard on his rump, he heaved a great sigh as Ryuzaki's shouting voice drifted down from the embankment above.

"HEY! WE ARE NOT HERE TO SWIM!"

Chased by the laughter of his friends, the embarrassed youth haul himself out of the water to join the others swarming into the sturdy branches of yet another low growing tree.

Legs hooked over the smooth limbs, the boys began a series of gut straining, muscle punishing, hanging sit ups.

Gritting his teeth as both legs and back screamed in protest, Momo' had just barely made it to the count of 15 when he suddenly became aware of a very unpleasant sensation of masses of multiple feet running madly over the exposed flesh leaving the confines of his shorts.

Lifting himself into a U shape, he spent all of 2 point 1 zero of a second staring in horrified disbelief at the hordes of red fire ants using his limbs as a freeway before rapidly unhooking his legs with an explosive yell.

Landing heavily on his head, the disguised Mongoose spirit ignored the painful throbbing of his skull and neck bones to race in a mad dash back to the stream; Kaido's highly amused laughter ringing in his ears as an annoyed Ryuzaki soundly berated him for NOT choosing his perch more carefully.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Once the unfortunate Momo' had cleared out a massive insect party from within his lower clothing (and been treated for a great number of bites in painful places by the hands of his worried life mate), the running group soon found themselves confronted by the daunting prospect of scaling the steep, rocky slope of an ancient landslide.

Yet the grim faced youths tackled the exhausting task in a coldly efficient manner and soon found themselves gazing out of the serene landscape of a high mountain meadow.

A beautiful blue lake glittered with the sparkling stars of a thousand golden mirrors, as long emerald grass waved slowly in the crisp, gentle breeze.

Enchanted by the peaceful setting, the weary pack gratefully sank into the lush growth of natures carpet for a well earned break.

Grinning at a purring Eiji as the youth happily lay on his belly next to a relaxed Oishi, Momo' forgot his lingering discomfort as he gazed dreamily the thick grow of fluffy pampas grass ringing the shore line.

"The air is so fresh!" he cheerfully remarked while breathing great lung fulls of cool, wonderfully clean pine scented air. "I love forests. But I just wish I could be _myself_ for a while."

"Me too." answered the sleepy red head while lazily stretching an arm and flexing the cat like claws emerging from his finger tips.

Tenderly stroking his lover's hair, Oishi laughed gently. "Keep working hard as you've done today, and you may get to! There are no humans and with Hikari protection..." tipping his head back, the raven-haired youth smiled up at heavens. "Ah! This camp was a great idea!"

Swamped by a wistful yearning to fly, Ryoma stared hopefully at the vice captain as Ryuzaki stood up to speak.

"Okay!" she gleefully called while firmly clapping her hands twice. "Break time is over! Run straight back to the hotel, we have yet another task to accomplish!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Breathing heavily as he all but forced his tired legs to move, Eiji wearily shuffled through an open gateway before finally stumbling to an unsteady halt.

"At last..." he panted as every nerve and sinew in his body pleaded for rest. "...we're back." Hardly aware of his friends shambling into place around him, he stood; legs braced apart, his upper torso leaning forward as he supported his weight by firmly planting his hands on his knees.

On the verge of collapse, his head suddenly shot up; his dull eyes instantly transforming into bright sparks at the welcome sight of Ryuzaki holding a racket. Forgetting his fatigue, he straightened and flung his arms wide as he happily declared it was time to play tennis at last.

However, her face cracking into a wicked grin, the old coach startled the youths by casually dropping her bomb shell.

"I want each and everyone of you to transform." she lightly ordered while shifting to her half form, then waving a clawed hand at two smirking Rats and one Tanuki waiting quietly by the fence line. "For those of you who can half form, do so. The others..." here she paused to settle her laughing red-brown orbs on Oishi, Inui, Momo' and Kaido as the four exchanged doubtful glances. "Don't worry." Ryuzaki soothed as their human bodies writhed and changed. "You'll still be able to complete the exercise."

Folding her arms across her chest as large scarlet sails stood out from her shoulders, the old red warmly appraised her players before fixing her pleased gaze on a bemused Fuji now so clearly standing out; the only human fully surrounded by a varied assortment of the Brotherhood.

'_You are just as much a part of us.'_ she sent gently as the honey-haired youth tipped his head back to look up the huge black and serpent towering over him; his serene, closed eyed smile somewhat strained as he then responded to the thought wave with a nod.

Ordering an excited Eiji to go first, Ryuzaki tossed her tennis ball high; the little round object howling its way over the net once her weapon had whistled up to meet it with a resounding crack.

Sprinting swiftly up the baseline, the young Cat Lord laid back his triangular, tufted ears as he easily caught the speeding missile in a clawed hand. But after five minutes of hard running, the master of felines rapidly began to tire once more.

Seeing the red head was at his limit, Ryuzaki called for Ryoma to take his place.

In demon form, he crouched; his fierce golden eyes fixed on the ball in her hand as his bat-like wings quivered with anticipation and his slender, whip-like tail lashed the air behind him.

Hands flexing as the ball was served, he then galloped with the lightening fast sprint of a cheetah up the base line to catch the fast moving object with ridiculous ease.

"This training will do us good." remarked Inui to Momo' as he studied the Mongoose spirit's long toed front paws. "Yes, you should be able to catch a ball with those. Myself on the other hand..." Dropping his jaw in a wide serpent grin, the ancient Basilisk watched Ryoma move with all the speed and agility of a hare before continuing in a highly amused tone. "...I hope sensai has _plenty _of balls!"

Chuckling as the huge mouth suddenly snapped shut, Momo' past a slightly trembling paw over the back of his bristle furred head. "Yes, they wont be round once _you_ have caught them! Try not to swallow any." he added with a laugh as his roaring life mate swooped on shimmering gold sails to seize another hard sent ball close to the ground.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Okay, line up! That's all for today!" Sweeping the assorted creatures lined up before with an expression of fierce pride, Ryuzaki informed her exhausted, dirt stained group it was time for dinner. "Those of who wish to relax in Mythic form may do so." she called over the varies moans and groans of relief that the day's gruelling trials were finally over. "But stay close to the hotel and keep to the forest. Remember, there are four Hikari watching you and rule breakers will be severely dealt with!"

"As if anyone would be so stupid." muttered Kaido as he slithered at Inui's side.

"Nya! I could do with a good bath and a long sleep myself" cried Eiji as the sun sank to the horizon.

Laughing their agreement, the group quickly made their way back to the building for some much looked forward to relaxation.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Staring at an enormous indoor swimming pool turned huge communal bath tub, many pairs of eyes opened wide with delight before a horde of eager human boys rushed into its steaming warm liquid embrace.

"This wonderful!" opening his mouth, Takashi directed a thin jet of fire into the water, to swiftly increase the heat of the space around him to his satisfaction. Leaning both arms on the tiled edge, he tipped his head back and closed his eyes while heaving a deep, contented sigh. "I'm in heaven."

"So warm and comfortable." muttered Eiji as he floated past on his back, his eyes blissfully closed.

Down in the pool's deep end, Oishi noticed Fuji staring wistfully at Takashi heating the water and hoping to draw him out of his melancholy, he engaged the sad eyed Tensai in friendly conversation.

"This must have been the hotel swimming pool once. But now it makes a wonderful big bathroom."

"Yes.." answered Fuji quietly as visions of Tezuka in his half form warming a frozen pool in a snow covered forest ruthlessly taunted his mind and bought a dull ache to his lonely heart. "...I like it."

Using his arms to gently propel himself, Eiji slowly drifted up to Oishi, then purred as he rubbed his head against his lover's belly.

Trying not to be jealous and envious as Oishi lovingly stroked his boyfriend's hair, Fuji tore his eyes from the sight to settle his gaze on Ryoma as the boy scrubbed his back with a long handled brush.

Ignoring the misted mirror before him, the young Demi-Dragon unfurled his wings as he washed, his long tail laying loosely curved along the floor as he quietly hummed an old demon lullaby.

Beside him, Momo' happily sung a Mongoose song while busily lathering a huge foaming crown on his head. "But the viper was to quick..oh!" he crooned as a scowling Kaido glared close by. "So I caught a fish instead...oh!" Rapidly working the shampoo into his scalp, he never noticed as he accidentally flicked a stray lump aside. Unfortunately, the flying suds made a beeline of Kaido; landing fully atop his head with a wet plop as Momo' blissfully warbled on. "I then went after the python... oh! But Mr python hissed.. OUCH!"

Swinging around to glare daggers at the one who had snapped the end of a damp towel across his back, Momo' screeched... as a freezing jet of cold tap water directed by Kaido's left hand... suddenly hit him full in the face.

"ARRGHH!" he shouted while waving his arms about. "THAT'S COLD! VERY COLD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU BASTARD?"

Twisting the tap closed, Kadio hissed savagely as a mass of soapy foam slowly oozed down his face. "Shut up!" he snapped. "You threw shampoo on my head!"

Morphing into Mongoose form, Momo' pushed his snarling face within inches of Kaido's. "What did you say?"

Iridescent python body swiftly replacing Kaido's human legs, the young Naga cut the air with a fierce yell. "YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME RAT?"

Menacing each other fang to fang, a few ripe oaths echoed off the walls as the others wisely kept their distance.

"DON'T LOOK DOWN ON ME WORM!"

"SHUT UP ROAD KILL!"

Wings drooping, his tail dragging behind, Ryoma wearily strode past the warring pair. "Shut up you two, you're giving me a head ache." he muttered in a sullen voice before entering the pool and making a beeline for a mildly sadistically amused Fuji lounging at the far end.

"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" screeched Momo' while indicating his sorrowing life mate with a wild foreleg swing.

"WHAT _I'VE_ DONE?" Kaido roared back.

As more war cries wed to embarrassing profanities rang out, a sighing Ryoma slumped down beside the quiet Tensai. "Mind if I sit here? It's too noisy."

Cocking his head to one side, Fuji smiled gently. "Get Momo' to oil your wings, that should calm him down."

An angry roar suddenly rang out, threatening to shatter the windows as they rattled alarmingly in their frames. Casually eying the huge Basilisk now pushing his heavy body between the brawling pair, Ryoma sulkily declared it might be a good idea for later.

A wistful expression of deep yearning crossed Fuji's face as his little companion closed his eyes and leaning back against the pool wall, the Tensai dreamed of once seducing Tezuka with a rub down before losing himself in a tranquil sea of warm memory. Seeing a vision of his lover joining with him for the first time, the 'Blood' past a trembling hand before his face; his breath hitching in his throat as he fought to calm his wildly beating heart and the dull ache starting in his groin.

-,-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hidden in the dark shadows of the early evening, a red stag abruptly awoke from a light doze as the unmistakable sensations of someone in great need seemed to cry out to him. Sweeping his ears forward, the deer's nostrils twitched as golden brown eyes stared off towards a distant hotel. "The 'Blood'..." he thought as his mind focused on the silent figure beside the grieving Tensai. "... he may need the mighty gold, but I sense _that one_ to be in much greater need of guidance."

Feeling the persistent itch in his remaining antler growing steadily worse, Skyfire knew his time to walk as human once more would soon be upon him. "But for how long?" he worried as he gazed up at the raising moon. "Such an uncertain thing..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--

With the bath over and an uneasy truce called between snake and mongoose, the boys from Seigaku; now back in human form, sat on long benches set before well laden tables.

Tempting salads lay nestled on beds of crisp lettuce, as bowls of fresh fruit jostled for space beside them. Steaming bowls of hot, pure white rice adorned the places between and dominating each tables center, a huge, gleaming silver pot was filled with delicious looking curry giving off a heavenly aroma that many hungry mouths water.

Pushing to his feet, Oishi swept the eager horde with a happy gaze. "Good work, and well done!" he cheerfully cried while lifting an encouraging fist. "It's only been our first day and in order to defeat Rikkadai, we must make each activity worth while!"

A rousing cheer rang out, then Eiji stood to make a grand sweeping gesture with both arms. "A great speech nya! But I think I can speak for all of us when I say... LET'S EAT!"

A collective call of "Itadakimasu!" rose up, followed by the ravenous teenagers falling upon their food as if they hadn't eaten in weeks.

Shovelling food into his mouth so fast he was in danger of choking, Eiji mumbled around a tasty mouthful; "This is delicious!"

"I agree." smiled Ryoma, his own mouth full.

Lifting a well laden spoon to his nose, Fuji carefully inhaled its scent. "Is there coffee in this?"

All but leaping into the room, Horio dragged a reluctant, red faced Katsuo behind him before loudly calling out to grab the players attention. "Listen everyone!" pushing a trembling, short haired youth in front of him, the human form Tanuki grinned broadly. "Today's curry was made by Katsuo!"

"So Katsuo did it nya!" cried a delighted Eiji.

"It's good Katsuo!" remarked Ryoma, causing the wererat to blush deeply over such rare praise from his class mate.

"Well done!" added a smiling Ryuzaki while lifting her cleared plate in salute to the embarrassed cook.

Shyly mumbling his thanks, he then helped Tomo and Sakuno clear the tables as Hoiro and Kachiro gathered used plates on a large wooden tray.

During the lull, Inui set up a large display board and before long, the regulars found themselves gathered around it.

Watching as Inui droned on about beating Rikkadai, Ryuzaki sighed over the fact that only Fuji, Oishi, Ryoma and Kaido were listening intently. Both Momo' and Eiji looked ready to pass out as they lay slumped onto the tables before them and Takashi was already sound asleep; an ever increasing puddle of hot drool spreading from his lax mouth.

"And we have to _eat_ off that table!" she snorted with amusement. "They've worked really hard today.. better give them a little fun."

Loudly clapping her hands, she quickly ordered the group to get some fresh air before retiring for the night and grateful for the diversion, the relieved youths swiftly followed her outside.

-.-.-.,--.-.-.-.-

Momo's happy laughter drifted down to float over the gathering below as he then whooped for joy and lovingly stroked his life mate's gleaming neck.

Grinning up at the circling dragon, Takashi then amused Sakuno and Tomo by blowing some very creative smoke rings.

Battering a tennis ball between his paws, Eiji enthusiastically pursued it across the short grass as a laughing Oishi tried to snatch it from him.

Galloping up and down the lawn, the two then faced each other; heads down, front paws braced apart as rumps lifted. Tails whipping about, they challenged each other with mock growls before rushing forward to chase the ball once more.

Resting beneath the spreading boughs of an old oak, Inui and Kadio were perfectly content to just enjoy each others company; their serpents eyes hardly sparing their laughing team mates so much as a glance as a great cat and Moon Dog rushed past.

Noticing the longing way Fuji observed the dragons while keeping to himself, Ryuzaki excused herself to Shiba before strolling over to speak to the sad eyed youth.

"I know you miss him.. we all miss him."

"Not like I do." sighed Fuji while half turning away to hide his quiet despair. "I need him... like plants need the rain." Turning to face her, Ryuzaki was startled to see moisture shining in those beautiful, unearthly blue orbs. "I know he promised me..." the Tensai's voice started to shake. "... you helped him to tell me, that I would be seeing him soon. But..." a single tear escaped his control to silently slide as a glittering lost star down one smooth cheek. "...It's still a long time to wait."

"I know." the old red dragon softly replied. Arching her neck so the tip of her muzzle hung just over the 'Blood's head, she swept her tail around Fuji in a manner that bought a huge lump to his throat. Tezuka had made the same gesture many times; a gesture of affection. "Endure the wait Fuji." Ryuzaki told him in a motherly fashion. "Help us defeat Rikkadai, then save your strength." Tone growing worried she informed the shaking youth he was going to need it.

An indignant shout cut into her dark thoughts and turning her head, she couldn't help but smile at a fuming Eiji. Oishi, his head down and rump up, was furiously wagging his tail like a well loved family pet; the tennis ball firmly held in his grinning jaws as a scowling Eiji in his Cat Lord form stuck out an imperious finger.

"That's it!" he cried in mock anger while pointing at the dark bulk of the building behind them. "Bad boy! Oishi! Go to my room!"

A wave of raucous laughter coupled to several ribald suggestions rang out and moving away from Fuji, Ryuzaki firmly announced it was time for bed.

"Bed.." thought Fuji sadly as he obediently fell in behind the others. "Tezuka, I wish you were here.."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Back in human form, the Seigaku regulars gratefully sank onto their sleeping bags and prepared for a well earned sleep.

Disgusted with the foam stuffing making a desperate escape bid through a gaping hole at the top, Kaido gave up trying to fluff his pillow and tossed it aside with contemptuous huff. Unfortunately, the hard flung object crossed the room to soundly connect with the side of Momo's head.

Leaning over to kiss his life mate, the missile was a most unwelcome interruption and furious over its untimely impact, he all but threw himself at Kaido in a vicious charge. Lunging across the three sleeping bags that separated them, Momo' snarled a savage; "MAMUSHI! YOU BASTARD, YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!"

Flinging the offending pillow into the Naga's face, Momo' hissed with rage as Kaido easily bashed it aside.

Zooming across the room a second time that night, the padded object found a new target in the form of a dozing Eiji. Feeling the pillow land on his chest, Eiji sat bolt upright; Oishi's arms flying off his body as bright sparks filled his large azure orbs.

"YAY!" he shouted eagerly while catapulting onto his feet. "PILLOW FIGHT!" snatching up two missiles, Eiji cheerfully leapt into the fray.

Sourly eyeing his life mate engaged in a furious battle, Ryoma then glared at the now empty space beside him before heaving a long suffering sigh and once again seeking Fuji's soothing company.

"Mind if I sit here?" he asked the honey-haired youth resting comfortably on his belly.

Glancing up from the book spread open before him, Fuji told Ryoma to make himself comfortable.

Rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand, the smaller youth yawned mightily; the movement reminding the 'Blood' of a sleepy toddler, making him smile warmly at his adorably cute team mate. "They are too noisy." the boy started to whine; only to freeze as something very unexpected caught his eye. For there, laying no more than just a few meters away beside Kaido's abandoned sleeping bag, was a slumbering Inui.

But that wasn't remarkable in itself. The thing that really held Ryoma's undivided and fascinated attention, was the fact that the Basilisk's protective eye shields were sitting atop the neatly folded pile of clothes at his head.

Nervously gazing at the spiky haired youth asleep on his belly, Ryoma gulped fearfully before trading a wary glance with an equally interested-by-the-sight Fuji. "Isn't that dangerous?" whispered the raven haired youth as a few sweat drops pearled on the back of his head.

"He could accidentally turn us all to stone." muttered Fuji as drew back in mock terror.

Finding nothing funny about the prospect of unwillingly becoming a statue, Ryoma swallowed loudly as he ever so slowly started to move forward. It was dangerous, his mind screamed at him. Yet resisting the sensible urge to run screaming, the teenager was swamped by an overwhelming desire to actually gaze upon Inui's naked face.

Without warning, Inui suddenly flipped over. The terrified scream that broke from Ryoma wed to him frantically scrambling backwards while clumsily hiding his face behind rapidly manifested wings, was more than enough to penetrate the howling battle cries of the pillow fight and bring it to an abrupt end.

Deadly eyes safely hidden behind a thick sleeping mask, Inui carefully sniffed the air as he half sat up. "Echizen.. its Echizen...yes? What's up?"

"Nothing..." muttered a very relieved Ryoma as his shoulders slumped and his head spun from the release of tension.

Hardly even noticing Ryuzaki's sudden entry or her loud voice bluntly ordering everyone to bed, the young Demi-Dragon crawled back into the sleeping bag to gratefully snuggle against his returned life mate.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Deep shadows ruled the night. Moving silently through the inky gloom, Ryuzaki decided to check on the boys a final time before heading for her own bed.

Noiselessly sliding the door aside, she let her gaze rove over the slumbering pack.

Ryoma and Momo' lay peacefully intertwined in their double sleeping bag, while close by, Eiji lay with his head on Oishi's chest. Inui and Kaido quietly snored side by side and chuckling softly at the way one of Inui's hands rested on his lover's hip, she glanced over at Takashi sleeping among a trio of snoring freshman before stealing up to a softly whimpering Fuji on cats feet.

Clearly in the grip of a dream, she drank in his anguished face before squatting down and carefully dragging her finger tips across his sweaty brow.

Freed from the cruel image of his lover being tortured by a brutal Hikari ruler, Fuji's lips fluttered in a small, sad sigh as he slipped into undisturbed slumber.

"That's better, isn't it?" murmered Ryuzaki as she stood up once more. "Keep your energy for the coming battle and once done.." Trembling within, she remembered the disturbing news Tezuka had given her after telling Fuji they would soon be together. "It will be every bit as dangerous as the Blood ritual" she thought while nervously turning away. "I pray he will have the power to endure..." Noticing Yuki's sudden, silent arrival, Ryuzaki bowed respectfully before quickly teleporting from the room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Long hours quietly dragged by, yet Skyfire awaited the coming of dawn with infinite patience. Staring up at the glittering stars, he suddenly felt a sharp of pain lance through his body as the pin points of light above faded and heavens slowly lightened to a luminous blue. The purple horizon soon gave way to a blood red sun welling up from the edge of the earth and as the glowing disc gradually turned into a blazing, golden ball, the mighty stag suddenly pushed to his feet with a deep throated bellow.

His remaining horn teetered on his head, only to abruptly fall off. Hitting the grass with a muffled thump, it glowed with a faint aqua light while a misty sapphire glow rose up to engulf the now bare headed deer in its mystic light.

Short fur rippled as a rapidly moving wave. Crying out, the stag reared onto its hind legs; only to scream in agony as fire ripped its way though out him. Hard hooves split apart with a horrible cracking sound, softening, then lengthening into five fingered human hands. Bent hind legs straightened with a fearful crack and feeling his knees buckle, Skyfire sank painfully to the ground. Two huge, snow white wings briefly erupted from his shoulders; only to fade away along with pointed, elf like ears and a flowing mane of long, dark hair.

His terrible ordeal ending as his long muzzle compacted to form a human face, the strange glow around him vanished, leaving a naked young man trembling violently in the long grass.

After a brief rest, he recovered enough to clumsily haul himself into a sitting position before running a pair of anxious hands through his now short, black hair. Lips compressing into a grim line as his fingers already encountered the first tiny, hard buds of new antler pushing up from his skull, the man swiftly forced himself onto his feet.

Knowing his time was going to be very short, he reached for the leather wrapped bundle at his feet. Quickly dressing in orange trousers and a light blue shirt, Skyfire grimaced at the unpleasant feel of the human clothing before sitting down to swiftly draw white sneakers onto pale feet. Standing, he draped a dark blue jacket over his shoulders before pulling out a mirror to intently study his face.

Liquid brown eyes all shot through with golden streaks stared back him. "No matter what form, they stay exactly the same." he muttered while reaching for a pair of round lens dark glasses. "No one must know who I really am."

Settling the eye shields onto his nose, the man swiftly strode in the direction of a run down, hidden hotel.

-.-.-.-.-.-

The bright morning sun streaming between rustling leaves, beamed down to strike the perfectly clean glass of shining milk bottles nestled within three square cane baskets. Rattling with a musical clink, the objects blazed with heaven's light as Ryoma, Momo' and Kaido strode purposely along a wide, compacted dirt road.

"So troublesome!" grumbled Momo' while shading his eyes with one hand and gazing up at the clear blue sky. "Why did WE have to be chosen to go to a farm and buy milk?"

"Stop complaining weasel." growled Kaido while hearty wishing it were Inui beside him instead.

Just as Momo' was working up an angry retort, he suddenly collided with his life mate's motionless back. "Ryoma, what in the..."

Following the line of the boy's pointing finger, he performed a startled double take at the sight of the large Friesian cow completely blocking the road.

"Hey, it's a cow!"

"Well hey! Give Einstein here a prize." muttered Kaido sarcastically. "Of course it's a cow, any fool could see that.. except maybe you..."

"Why is there a cow here?" asked Ryoma quietly as the black and white bovine deeply inhaled their sent. Seeing it start to shuffle about on the spot, the short youth swallowed at the sight of a bad tempered swishing tail. "Err.. do you think it can tell that we are not human?"

"Yeah," rumbled Kaido with a sideways glance at Momo'. "...you smell like an in season ferret!"

"Watch it viper!" he snapped back. "You don't suppose..." glancing down at Ryoma's bright red shorts, he was about to comment when the cow gave a great bellow. Lowering its head, the obviously enraged creature suddenly rushed forward.

"RUN!" screeched Momo' as he frantically shuffled backward, his frightened eyes going huge and round. "RUN NOW!"

"Oh no, no need to run." said a strange voice beside him and leaping back, the startled trio nervously stared at the stranger. As he had dropped out of the sky, his sudden appearance was unnerving enough. But when he walked toward the charging cow and stopped it simply by raising a hand, the trio experienced a profound surge of surrealism.

"Cattle don't like red." the man explained while then casually strolling toward the snorting, pawing beast. "Are you three afraid of a cow? Let me show you something." Reaching the animal in a few long, easy strides, he soothed the animal by gently caressing its broad head. "See? It's perfectly safe if you take the time to make friends."

Flipping the stunned teenagers a jaunty wave, the stranger seemed to intently study Ryoma a moment before moving away from the now perfectly relaxed cow. "And now, if you'll excuse me..."

Cocking his head to one side, Ryoma's brow furrowed as he stared hard the man. He was absolutely certain he had never laid eyes on the person before, yet he somehow seemed strangely familiar as the calm, wise voice niggled at the back of his mind.

But there was no time to ponder the enigma, for once the man had been swallowed by the surrounding trees, the cow suddenly snapped itself out of its trance. Voicing an offended bellowed, thundered towards them once more.

"Wanna try making friends?" spluttered Momo'

"Nope."

"Not me!"

Dropping their baskets, the howling trio ran for their lives; only just staying a few steps ahead of the snorting, sharp horned pile of angry death pounding at their heels.

"Why the hell did that guy leave?" yelled Ryoma as Momo' shot past him.

"How the hell do I know?"

"I'll kill that bastard!" roared Kaido while sprinting past Momo' "Next time I see him.. I'll KILL HIM!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"WHAT!" Falling off his chair, Eiji's hands clamped around his middle as he barely managed to gasp out his next words. "You chased... by a COW!" Mirth tears streaming from his eyes, the red head trailed off into helpless laughter as Oishi sympathised over the trio's failure to obtain fresh milk.

"You're a dragon Echizen." remarked Takashi as he wandered up to join the group. "Why didn't you just chase it away?"

"Are you nuts?" asked a wild eyed, panting Momo with a curt hand gesture. "What if some humans saw?"

"He's right you know." confirmed Oishi with a sharp nod. "Anyway, good thing you got away."

"Yeah.." spluttered Eiji from his place on the floor. "You don't want to be trampled before the finals!"

"Ha ha.. fun..ny" growled Ryoma as his mind worked on wondering where the stranger had come from.

Just then, the dinning room door swung open with a creak; causing every eye in the room to fall upon Ryuzaki standing in the resulting gap.

"Attention everyone." she called brightly. "A very special coach has come here to train you today!"

"Special coach?" asked Takashi, one arm draped over the back of his chair, he exchanged curious glances with his team mates.

"Yes!" nodded Ryuzaki before smiling warmly at someone the teenagers couldn't see. "Please, come in."

Light foot steps echoed softly in the hall, followed by a dark haired man appearing in the doorway.

"Hello." he said quietly while quickly appraising the startled youths. "I'm Yamato. Nice to meet you."

A deep silence descended on the staring boys that was swiftly broken by Kaido's sharp, angry hiss. "It's him! The bastard who ran out on us!"

For a long moment, no one moved or spoke. Gasping with recognition, Oishi abruptly leapt to his feet and dropping into a low bow, Inui, Fuji and Eiji joined him to speak as one.

"It's been a long time.. coach Yamato!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

To be continued...


	68. Fragments 9

Yes readers, Yamato is SKYFIRE! And yes, you will be seeing more of him in coming chapters.

IMPORTANT NOTICE! In this chapter, the boys go collecting MEDICINAL herbs. These can be DANGEROUS and are not recommended for use without proper knowledge. Always consult your doctor.

Disclaimer: Dragons and other assorted Mythics belong to themselves. Of course, we ALL know that Prince Of Tennis is not mine. I just love to warp them into something more than mere humans.

"Fragments"

The Ninth shard.

"Valiant hearts"

Part 2

Story: Tora Macaw.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Letting his hidden gaze rove over the bowing players, Yamato flicked a quick glance at a scowling Ryoma before giving his audience an easy smile.

"Today's temperature, 19 degrees. Perfect weather for tennis."

As the respectful upper class men answered with a collective "Yes!", both Kaido and Momo' performed a startled blink just prior to exchanging a puzzled glance.

"Who is that?" whispered Kaido at length.

"How the hell should I know?" muttered Momo' out the side of his mouth. "I'm, feeling nothing from him at all."

Suddenly smacking his right fist into his left palm, Horio's loud gasp cut the air as his eyes abruptly turned large. "It's him!" he gushed, his entire body quivering with barely contained excitement at the incredible sight of a legend come to life. "I know him now!"

"Care to enlighten me?" growled Kaido under his breath, causing the hidden Tanuki to laugh.

"He is Yamato Yuudai, the ex captain of Seigaku that even Tezuka senpai admires! As a player, his skills are at an international level! But..." breaking off, he paused to frown slightly as he thoughtfully rubbed his chin. "...It was an odd business." waving a hand in their guest's direction, Horio spoke on as the man quietly talked to an attentive Inui, "I heard he just appeared out of nowhere one day, crushed every single opponent like ants and became captain almost over night. He lead Seigaku to victory in the nationals then vanished without a trace straight after!"

"Is that so?" asked Momo while fixing curious eyes on the visitor. "How interesting."

Listening to the strange conversation, Ryoma huffed his annoyance as he half turned away from the sight of Fuji now holding the man's attention. Propping his chin up with a hand, the cap wearing teenager rested his elbow on the table before rolling an eye sideways to glare sulkily.

'_I don't care how damn good he is at tennis..' _he complained to his nodding life mate. '..._ he ran out on us.'_

_'I know.' _replied the bristle-haired youth gently. '_But if he is who Horio says he is.. and look at the others! They're practically worshipping the guy!'_

'_They can save it for Tezuka.' _Ryoma grumbled, shifting about in his seat to deliberately show the man now staring at him his back.

"Excuse me sir.." Kachiro reluctantly cut into Fuji and Yamato's conversation. "...but we need to go clean up the tennis courts."

Although no one could see, the shy freshman was almost certain the famous ex captain winked at him from behind dark glasses before his lips curved into a fatherly smile.

"Wait a moment please." loosely crossing his arms over his chest, the young man swept the group with his hidden gaze. "Professional players seldom enjoy more than five years of their career. During this time, they not only play public matches, but many private ones as well. They are always training, always moving. They must constantly take care of their bodies, their fitness and their image. But you boys are high school students that are still growing and have your whole lives before you."

Disgusted at the fascinated way his team mates seemed to be hanging onto the man's every word, Ryoma squirmed restlessly on his seat while muttering; "Yeah, yeah, tell us something we DON'T know." under his breath.

Totally oblivious or just plain ignoring him, Yamato nodded to the others as he calmly bought his speech to an end. "I want you all to treasure your time. Enjoy your tennis and your youth, for once time has past, it can never be recaptured. Oh you can try, but lost time, is time lost forever."

Rubbing a puzzled hand over the back of his head, Momo' remarked on the thought provoking speech as Ryoma abruptly turned around to face the visitor full on. Hat half concealing his eyes, his green-gold orbs hard and sharp as flint, he stared irritably at the man; a low pitched growl rolling around the back of his throat, while harshly returning the man's frank look; instant natural enemy's.

Deliberately turning away, Yamato refused to be baited by the raven-haired youth's blatant challenge. Strolling over to an open window and causally leaning both hands on the metal sill, he cheerfully suggested the group head into the mountains for a day's herb collecting.

"Herbs?" asked Oishi quietly, his head slightly to one side. "Why herbs?"

"Because it's impossible to pick seaweed on a mountain." came the cryptic reply that made the watching freshmen trio and some of the regulars chuckle softly.

"I guess so." muttered a puzzled Oishi as a data file holding Inui spoke up.

"What will we do with them?"

Glancing at the tall youth as if his hair was on fire, Yamato shrugged then held out both hands. "Well, we will eat them of course. Herbs are very good for the body."

"And..." remarked Katchiro to a nodding Horio, "...picking them is kind of like a training exercise... right?"

"I'm certain of it!" he replied excitedly.

Reluctantly pushing to his feet, Ryoma grumbled about the whole thing being a stupid waste of time while slowly following his team mates into the still early sun shine.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Golden light streamed between the thick green leaves of dense growing forest trees, creating beautiful dapples of bright sunshine upon the upper bodies of a large group of teenagers obediently following the lead of a dark haired young man.

Puffing slightly as the single column trudged half way up a steep incline, Oishi stared at the back of Yamato's head a moment before quietly addressing the famous ex captain.

"Coach Yamato, will you be staying after this?"

Reaching up with one hand, the dark-haired male carefully felt his head before speaking in an almost inaudible murmur. "My time here is uncertain." Lifting his voice, he then cheerfully stated; "I've heard your tennis skills have become excellent!"

Slightly taken aback, Oishi tried again. "Do you mean to coach us?"

Instantly, Yamato turned his head to stare intently at the surrounding foliage. "That's strange, there are pitcher plants here! And look! Feather ferns! Must be a swamp close by!"

Startled to realise the man was clearly evading his questions, the Seigaku vice captain stopped to gaze thoughtfully at the visitor's back.

"Picking herbs is a good way to exercise the hands and feet." Takashi happily remarked as he walked past.

"It'll be fun nya!" chirped Eiji in agreement.

"I must make Yamato sensai remember my name." puffed Momo' as he trotted past.

"He'll remember me better." sneered a jogging Kaido, thus causing a snarling Momo' to instantly give chase.

"Geez, what the hell is with this guy?"

Turning to face a nose in the air, hands in the pockets, clearly I-don't-wanna-do-this Ryoma, Oishi muttered under his breath; "That's what I want to know."

Permitting the singles star to pass him, the hidden Moon Dog allowed his phantom true form to manifest; the large nostrils twitching as he surreptitiously studied the man now striding a long way ahead of him. "Yamato, you always were a strange one." Oishi thought as the group climbed higher. "We of the Brotherhood could sense you were one of us, but no one; not even Tezuka could tell what you are. Yet, with a single command or even a look, you could always get even the mighty gold to obey you without question; almost as if... you had some kind of strange power over him."

Moving forward, Oishi's mind kept puzzling over the enigma as he broke into a swift jog to catch up. "You became captain so fast, you won your national challenge so easily! Then..." brows drawing down, Oishi frowned as he slowed to a walk behind a silent Ryoma, "...a strange thing happened. You left the court; only to collapse in pain. We all rushed up to help you, but you harshly ordered us away. You staggered out of the stadium, and just seemed to vanish into thin air!"

Remembering the aftermath, Oishi hardly noticed the steep ground level out or the groups arrival at sunlight, long grass clearing. "Police, Mythics, the team, everyone searched for you, but the only trace ever found was your discarded head band that told us nothing. Tezuka, was very upset and I was..."

"There are many herbs here!" Yamato's commanding tones effectively jolted Oishi out of his contemplation's as he slowly joined the others in scanning the lush emerald growth under foot. "Be careful how you pick them."

Dropping onto his hands and knees, Eiji sniffed at some small yellow flowers poking out of the grass. "Senpai, what are these?"

"Those..." said the man evenly as he crossed the clearing to study the plants, "...are Dandelions. The roots are what we need. They are a wonderful body tonic. Drank as a tea, its full of cleansing properties that aid as a laxative and assist in boosting an ailing liver. Boiled, then left to steep long and applied to the outside, it's helpful for treating skin rashes such as acne and eczema."

"Oh wow!" gasped the red head as he stared at the tiny flowers with new found respect, for in less than the space of a minute, he had learnt far more about the yellow blossoms then he had ever known in his life.

"There are Liquorice roots over here." said Yamato strolling over to some dark green plants thriving in the shady spaces between some trees. "Soothing, ani inflammatory, they make an excellent tea for sports players, provided..." here, he paused; his lips curving into a quirky grin. "...one can stand the bitter taste! You bring about a handful to the boil then simmer for ten minutes. Strain, then drink. It's very good for indigestion, but it's also helpful with coughs, fever and sore throat."

"What about Clover?" asked an awed Takashi while indicating the many, triple leaf, rounded plants dotting the ground among the grass.

"Clover is food, but also good for strengthening the blood and fighting infection." Yamato answered in a matter of fact tone. "I can also see many Bamboo shoots.. delicious to eat with anything!"

"And just how..." drawled a spectacularly bored Ryoma from under his hat brim, "...do YOU _know_ so much?"

"Oh, I spend a lot of time in the forest." the man replied in an off handed sort of way. "Now boys, let's get busy.. hold on Eiji!" Striding up to the red head, Yamato held up his right arm. "Bend your elbow first, then use only the strength of your wrist. Pluck the flowers gently.. that's it."

Casting a serene gaze over the sight of his team mates bending to the task, Fuji then fixed his closed eyes upon a thin strand of golden coloured vine covered with tiny yellow leaves and flowers creeping its way around a small sapling. "Golden rod, also called Golden thread or 'strangle weed'." said Yamato walking up beside him. "Good for treating bites and strings. Also..." leaning down to pluck a single blossom, the dark haired male carefully held it between thumb and forefinger while speaking in a conspired whisper; "...it helps strengthen the life force to aid in reproductive matters."

Abruptly straightening, he tossed the plant aside then quickly strolled away, leaving a slightly shaken Fuji to stare after him with surprised, open eyes. Honey-brown hair stirring in the light winds, the Tensai was left with a strong impression that far more had been said than just words.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"IT'S MINE!"

"I SAW IT FIRST!"

"FHISSS!"

"WANNA FIGHT?"

Leaving Oishi's side, Yamato swiftly stepped between a snarling, bristle-haired youth and his equally bad tempered team mate.

"Save your energy for herb gathering." Waving a hand towards a strand of dry looking plants whose pale yellow stalks were topped with fluffy seeds, he firmly suggested they try picking Cat Tail instead of Dandelions.

"Well I'm not going to pick any weeds at all." grumbled Ryoma while linking his hands behind his head.

"Especially the ones at your feet." Yamato all but purred while smiling as if the boy was the most industrious of the group. "Those are called Dragon Ruin. Why not pick bamboo shoots instead?"

"That's not the problem." the boy grumbled while turning away.

"Bamboo shoots are very tasty..." continued Yamato pleasantly. "...and cooked into many dishes." Raising his voice, he suddenly called out to Oishi while waving an arm towards a purring Eiji rolling ecstatically in a huge clump of low growing, dark green plants. "Please get Eiji out of the Cat Mint and Takashi out of the Snap Dragons would you? Oh.. and be careful of the Dog Wood... ah, such fine, strong youths..."

Reaching out to lightly close Ryoma's hanging jaw with his finger tips, Yamato then turned away to break up yet another round of brawling between the Seigaku power house and hissing mamushi.

Snorting angrily through his nose, Ryoma suddenly spun on his heel to stalk into the shadows of the trees.

Swiftly reaching an area where the ground had dropped away due to an ancient earth quake, the raven haired teenager found himself actively resisting an urge to breath fire when he soon heard Yamato's foot steps behind him.

"Don't you like bamboo shoots?" the man asked while holding some out. "These spotted ones are called "Demons tears."

Whipping about, Ryoma stood in a defensive semi crouch. "You're just making that up!" he sneered, his green-gold orbs ablaze in an apprehensive face.

"Well, yes... maybe I am." remarked the ex captain cheerfully. Popping a few shoots into his mouth, Yamato chewed them slowly. "They are very good." Savouring the taste, he swallowed them down then eagerly looked about for more. Spying a strand growing right on the edge of the nearby drop off, he quickly hastened toward them. "This type only grow around here." Gracefully sinking onto his hands and knees, the young adult began to rapidly pull out the tender delectables.

Without warning, the old cliff ledge suddenly gave way under the crawling man's weight and with a horrifying crack, the crumbling earth dropped away; taking a shocked, arm flailing tennis coach with it.

Alarmed, Ryoma sprang forward; only to also experience a sickening, plummeting sensation. Spreading hidden wings to slow his decent, the small teenager then pretended to tumble against the ground in an tangled heap so as not to give away his true nature to the man now casually picking himself up.

"What Luck!" Yamato happily proclaimed while brushing the dirt from his clothes. "We are both unharmed! But now we are lost."

Glancing back up the cliff face, Ryoma sighed deep within. "You maybe..." he thought sourly, "... but not me. I could fly back up there faster than you could blink. But as I _don't_ know _what_ you are, I wont risk it. Hmm... you seem to know what we are though..."

Opening his mind, he began to call for Momo'; only to stop in shear amazement the moment he realized the unbelievable fact that _something_ was actively blocking his thought waves!

"You can call out for help if you wish."

Hearing Yamato, Ryoma's first impulse was to snarl at him. But curling his top lip, he tugged at his cap before speaking in a surly tone. "No. I'll save my voice, thank you."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"It's too embarrassing to shout." grumbled the teenager while intently studying his sneakers.

Head a little to one side, Yamato smiled gently. "I admire your dignity as it's closely related to your soul."

"Yours is related to your mouth." muttered Ryoma in annoyance. But not paying the slightest bit of attention, the ex Seigaku coach rambled on as if talking to himself.

"You are growing up strong and you'll go far. But you remind me of someone I once raised.. a long time ago."

"HUH?" Jaw dropping, a perplexed Ryoma wondered if he had heard correctly when the man suddenly turned and started to walk.

"You can go back alone or follow me." he firmly stated while glancing back over one shoulder. "The choice.. is yours."

Watching him vanish among the trees, Ryoma huffed his annoyance before slowly ambling in his wake.

--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Soon catching up, the raven-haired youth quickly noticed the man's careful way of walking; as if he were reluctant to crush a single plant or insect beneath his feet. He would also often stop to cautiously sniff the breeze, then proceed as if calmly strolling down a quiet city street.

But after a while, Ryoma began to grow hot and thirsty. With a distant smell of water teasing his nose, started to mutter an angry complaint.

"We still have a long way to go." Replied Yamato evenly. "Endure just a little longer... and we may find a stream."

"Oh.. there's a stream alright!" grumbled Ryoma to himself. "I can smell it! Thankfully, this idiot is going the right way."

After roughly half an hour of hard walking, Yamato suddenly stopped to examine the smooth bark of a low growing tree.

"Well?" growled Ryoma through a parched, sore throat.

"This way!" answered Yamato while springing forward. "I hear water!"

Resisting the urge to snap a sour; "Well duh!", Ryoma trotted at his heels and before long, the pair found themselves standing upon the bolder rimmed banks of a sparkling blue river.

"Look Echizen!" remarked Yamato with mind bogglingly irritating cheerfulness. "It's the river!"

"I've got eyes to see." the youth sharply replied.

"You see nothing at all." his companion answered in a calm, wise way. "It may look like a river to you, but to me, I see an ever changing entity that moves and inspires us all."

"Just my luck to be stuck with a stand up philosopher." Mumbled Ryoma under his breath. Scrambling down the side of a flat grey boulder, he licked his lips in anticipation of slaking his now raging thirst.

Behind his back, Yamato suddenly winced; his hands flying to the sides of his head as a sharp pain lanced through his skull. Relaxing as it quickly past, he leapt down to land in the water with a light splash.

"Water is the cradle of all life. Be thankful we found it."

"Yeah, yeah.." grumped an unimpressed Ryoma. "I'm dying of thirst here."

Jumping down beside the grinning man, Ryoma cupped his hands then sighed gratefully as the cool liquid soothed the dry fire in his throat.

"Be careful not to drink too much too soon..." cautioned Yamato, "... or you'll get belly cramps."

Just as Ryoma was working up a bratty reply, he suddenly noticed an oddity in the water that swiftly shut his mouth and drove the retort from his mind. Leaning forward, his lower jaw almost unhinged as his heart leapt in his chest.

Standing before him, his back turned to the startled youth, Yamato stared intently down stream. But his reflection; rippling and dancing the fast flowing water, was that of a proud red stag.

Lifting incredulous eyes, Ryoma had to abruptly shove his fist in his mouth to stop himself from crying out. "_Skyfire?"_ his mind screamed in shear disbelief. "_YOU! _Captain Yamato... are Skyfire? NO WAY! It's impossible!"

Dropping his gaze once more, Ryoma was both shocked and puzzled to see a normal human reflection of the coach now staring back at him. Back snapping straight, the youth stared at the man out of huge round eyes.

"What is it Echizen?" Yamato asked gently. "You look as if you've seen a ghost."

"Maybe I have." muttered Ryoma before relaxing his shoulders and grinning broadly. "I'd drink now if I were you senpai..." he laughed, "... before I drink this river dry!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ryoma may have no longer been thirsty, but he was beginning to experience the unmistakable signs of fatigue and worse; he was starting to feel very hungry.

Had he been alone, he would have taken to stalking the many hares he could smell concealed throughout the undergrowth. But with Yamato's hidden eyes upon him, he sulkily ignored his rumbling belly while casting a sour eye on the man sitting beside him.

Flexing one of two moderate lengths of straight sticks cut from slender saplings, the dark-haired male casually spoke as he repeatedly tested the springy wood's strength.

"Not a bad effort. Yes, these will make perfect fishing poles." Picking up a thin length of sturdy vine, he proceeded to wrap one end around the top of the wooden shaft. "When lost in a forest, you must utilise your surroundings to survive and the best way to get out of our current situation is to follow the river. Do you know why that is?"

Wondering if his companion was trying to make up for all times he was unable to speak as a human, the man's sudden question jolted Ryoma from his ruminations. Huffing his annoyance, he cast a sullen glare sideways before offering up a surly reply. "Because it will lead you to town...idiot." he added in his mind while turning away.

"Exactly!" chirped Yamato while tying a vine to the second stick. "But for now, lets go fishing."

"Deer don't eat fish." thought Ryoma while raising a skeptical eye brow. Staring hard at the twin objects the man had carefully fashioned, he soon found his voice. "Fish?"

"Yes" the young male all but purred at his glaring friend. "I'm quite certain you are hungry by now, so we'll catch some fish."

"Do you eat fish?" The words were out of his mouth before he'd had time to think. But painstakingly attaching a large, hooked thorn onto the vine's free end, Yamato gave the sharp eyed youth an indulgent smile.

"What an odd question. Now come.." he added while baiting the thorn with a fat earth worm and a thin sliver of bright red berry picked from a nearby bush. "...lets get started."

Handing Ryoma one of the creations, the man took up the second pole and expertly cast his line into the steadily flowing torrent.

A waiting silence swiftly settled over the pair. But after a long time of staring at the sparkling, unyielding water, Ryoma shifted his weight as a low rumbling growl drifted from his slightly parted lips. "I don't think fish like berries."

"All fish like worms." remarked a perfectly relaxed Yamato seated on the long flat rock a few paces to the boy's right. "The bright colour of the fruit attracts them, so just be patient. Besides..." he added while grinning at his obviously bored and irritated companion. "...the best thing for us to do now is rest. So stop worrying and just relax. The tennis courts will still be there when we get back."

"So you can tell where I would much rather be." thought Ryoma to himself as he watched the golden sun light dance upon the rippling water. "But why are you hiding yourself? What is it your are so afraid of and why are you forcing me to play along with this stupid farce? If you had asked, I would have returned us to Momo's side in an instant! Momo'..." tipping his head back, the teenager sighed through his nose as he imagined just how worried his life mate must be right now. "...are you and the others searching for us?"

As if picking the teenager's thoughts from the air, Yamato suddenly winced, momentarily clutched the sides of his head, then started to talk as speaking in a dream. "Don't worry about your friends. Don't think about tennis or dwell on Rikkadai. Don't stress over the fact that Sanada beat you, for one battle doesn't win a war."

Sanada! Upon hearing the name, Ryoma sat bolt upright. "How did you know?" he questioned sharply, but staring directly into the river, Yamato didn't seem to notice.

"Don't think of theory or practicality..."

Crawling forward, Ryoma waved an inquiring hand before the man's face. But completely immersed in a world of his own, Seigaku's fabled ex captain ignored him and continued to ramble on.

"...thinking about it too much will stop you from enjoying your game and make you irritable. That will become your greatest stumbling block and allow Sanada to flatten you once again. But by being relaxed and not fearing his power, you will find your own great strength... the might of the gold that burns deep within... and you will triumph over all who seek to beat you down. Yes.. Echizen..."

Hanging onto the man's every word as he spoke of things he couldn't possibly know about, the sudden hearing of his name caused the boy to sit ram rod straight then swallow in nervous anticipation. "This is it!" he thought as his heart began to pound. "He knows what I am and he knows that I know he is Skyfire. Will he show me his true form now and will he give me the power to defeat Sanada? Or will he train me in ways even Tezuka can't?"

Giving the man his complete, undivided and utterly respectful attention, Ryoma braced himself as Yamato leaned forward to pin him with his hidden gaze. "Echizen Ryoma..."

"Sir?"

"... you have a bite."

"Wha...?"

Turning his head, the startled teenager's wondering eyes followed the line of the man's pointing finger and noticed for the first time, his fishing pole bending over as the line zigzagged wildly.

Leaping to his feet, Ryoma yanked the pole from its pile of stone supports to view the dancing vine with huge round eyes. "A bite!" he yelled and forgetting his worries, the intensity of the moment and his dignity, the teenager laughed with shear delight as he fought to land a huge brown trout.

Grinning at the excited youth's back as he fought to pull in the feisty speckled fish, Yamato lifted one hand to frown at the feel of a new growth of antler already pricking at his head band. Very soon, he knew it would burst through and his endless curse would once again descend upon him. Yet, he still had some time left and ruthlessly banishing his dark thoughts, he smiled broadly at the one who so strongly reminded him of the hatchling gold dragon he had known so many millions of years ago. "He grew and became the stoic, proud king he is today." the man told himself as a laughing Ryoma seized his flopping prize behind the gills then proudly held it up for his companion's approval. "One day, you too will grow in ways you can't begin to imagine. Enjoy your time as a care free hatchling; young prince of dragons."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Skewering several well grown trout through their lax mouths, Yamato instructed Ryoma on how to build a safe camp fire out of a ring of large stones before carefully placing the fish laden green wood sticks into the support hollows between each rock. Critically eying the pile of dry tinder loosely packed into the center, he then looked up at his young friend's steady approach.

"Are these what you wanted?" Ryoma asked while holding the flat rocks filling each hand.

"Yes. Please bring them here."

Kneeling before the quiet fire place, Yamato momentarily laid the dull grey flint stone aside to turn the smaller, sparkling dark grey rock over in his hands; lips curving into a pleased smile as he watched the fools gold glitter. "Iron Pyrite." he gently informed the wondering youth. "See how the living fire is trapped within? Now..." picking up his discarded stone, the older male positioned the rocks just above the scraps of rough bark, twigs and dry weeds. "...strike it in just the right way..."

Hitting the stones together, Yamato adjusted the angle and struck again. To Ryoma's utter amazement, a bright spark leapt between the stones. Arching into the tinder, it spent a few moments slowly smoldering. Then as the cool breezes floating over the water breathed upon it, the feeble heat suddenly erupted into a flickering flame.

Ever so carefully feeding the tiny fire with well placed tinder, Yamato soon had a merry blaze that he could safely lay a small log atop of. Grinning at the sound of his friend's growling belly, he waited until the log had caught fire before sitting back in a relaxed posture.

"The fish will cook soon." he happily announced.

-.-.-.-.-

Eying the two huge piles of different herbs he had helped to collect, a worried Momo' quickly approached his vice captain.

"Shouldn't they be back by now?"

"I don't think they are in any danger.." answered Oishi carefully, "... but maybe we should..."

"Hey!" shouted Eiji suddenly while pointing northwards. "What's that?"

All eyes drinking in the sight of a distant column of thin smoke, Inui firmly suggested they head towards it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Are you scared of Rikkadai?" Poking at the fire with a long green stick to even out the heat, Yamato's abrupt question startled a resting Ryoma. "They are strong rivals and in theory, you may not be able to beat them."

Before his impromptu match with Akutsu, Ryoma might of agreed. But now, with fresh fires of determination blazing in his soul, Ryoma felt the strength of his spirit as his companion droned on.

"But there is one thing that _he_ never took from you, and that's your love of tennis. Am I right?"

"He's talking about Sanada." thought Ryoma while staring hard at the river rushing beneath their rocky ledge. "He really did steal it from me, but Akutsu gave it back." Suppressing an urge to shudder at the memory, the raven-haired youth muttered a quiet; "Yeah."

"If you want to be strong and should you feel your fears returning, look to your team mates. They are there to guide and help you. That way, you wont lose focus. Echizen, I must... leave soon. So always remember this parting gift. I strongly feel you are ready to tackle the challenge head on. Don't ever lose your love of tennis and your zest for living. Stand firmly by your life mate though every harsh trial life throws at you and never scorn the protection of the Hikari or the love of your Grandfather."

A kaleidoscope of tangled images tumbled through Ryoma's mind; starting from Yamato's arrival, then dancing through every experience the pair had shared since falling down the cliff face. Drawing a sharp intake of breath, it suddenly dawned on him; the mysterious Yamato... who painstakingly kept his true identity hidden from the world had not only allowed him a fleeting glimpse of what he was, but had also shown him how to overcome his lingering doubts and that he should never shoulder the burdens of his fears alone... had been teaching him all along. "And... " he very softly told his smiling companion, "...you know us.. all of us.. don't you?"

"Yes." the man gently replied. "I know you and your team mates. I know _all_ those of the Mythic Brotherhood. Echizen, are you still afraid of Rikkadai?"

Proudly drawing himself up, Ryoma smirked happily. "Captain Yamato.. please... may I call you Sk..."

A sudden loud shout at close range almost caused the young teenager to jump out of his hide as abruptly, a group of blue and white clad youths burst from the surrounding forest.

"Are you two okay?" asked a panting Oishi while skidding to halt before the bemused Yamato.

"Did you make this fire to show us your location."? Inui asked of Ryoma as the youth gratefully hugged his relieved life mate.

Reassuring a worried Oishi that they were both fine, Yamato waved a hand to indicate the dancing flames before him. "Welcome to our humble camp fire. The fish are now cooked and begging to be eaten, so please.. join us."

"Fish?" Eyes going huge and round, Eiji eagerly snatched up a perfectly flame grilled trout then purred with pleasure as his laughing team mates quickly joined the feast.

-.-.-.-.-

Overhead, the sun began to sink the horizon in a dazzling display of scarlet, pink and smokey lavender. The surrounding cloud layers were a brilliant shade of deep purple, their edges all rimmed with bright gold as the higher layer boasted shades of sliver and grey.

Smiling as he watched a large flock of ducks pass before the serene back drop, Ryoma leaned his spine against a crumbling hotel wall; the slender sapling held in both hands flicking straight as he suddenly released one curved end. Whipping the supple rod forward, he cast a quick glance at Yamato and Ryuzaki disappearing among the trees as he bid the hidden Mythic a last, silent farewell. '_I'm just like this wood; strong, flexible and unyielding.'_

_'Unbent, unbowed, unbroken.'_ came the proud reply. Flexing his own sapling, Yamato closed his mind to the Demi-Dragon as he unexpectedly stumbled and almost fell.

"Yamato!" gasped a concerned Ryuzaki as her hands shot out to keep him from falling. "What is it?"

A faint blue glow had sprung up about him and face contorted with pain as he leaned against a tree, the ex captain gave the anxious old woman a somewhat strained smile. "I need your help." he panted as rivers of sweat started to flow down the reddening skin of his neck. "The help... of a dragon. Please, old red..carry me...far from here..."

Ryuzaki's deep shock lasted only a few heartbeats before she swiftly transformed then allowed the shaking and sick male to climb unsteadily onto her neck.

-.-.-.-.-.-.--

Lightly touching down in a small meadow deep within an ancient forest's heart, Ryuzaki anxiously swung her head about to peer at her passenger; her half lidded eyes flying wide open at the strange sight of antlers sprouting from the sides of Yamato's head. As the startled dragon watched, the branch horns swelled then grew into a huge 22 point rack right before her astonished orbs and falling to his knees, the mysterious coach she had always known writhed in agony; unable to lift his head from the great weight adorning his skull.

"I really like him, that young back bone of the brotherhood." he gasped as his voice grew deeper. "Though still largely untried, he is.. sure to thrive." Suddenly pushing to his feet, he abruptly whirled about to sprint into the tree line. '_Tezuka.. should be very proud of him.'_

Stunned by the powerful mind send as Yamato vanished from sight, all the strength seemed to drain from Ryuzaki's legs. Feeling them buckle, she sank down to stare into space in a state of complete and utter agitation wed to heart pounding shear disbelief.

'_Yamato...' _ her shell shocked brain finally dared to ask, '..._who ARE you?'_

A deep throated bell unexpectedly rang out and head shooting up, the old red dragon stared in wonder at a mighty red stag standing proudly atop a nearby hill. Jaws curving into a knowing smile as the deer galloped away into the shadows, Ryuzaki fiercely vowed to keep her friend's secret as she sprang into the sky once more.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Night had fallen and as inky blackness ruled over dark landscape, a sighing Fuji started up at the distant dots of sparkling stars.

Visions of his beloved Tezuka were ruthlessly dominating his every thought and unable to sleep, he had crept over to one of the room's large windows to gaze longingly at the spangled heavens.

For a short time, his Hikari guardian appeared to sit beside him as a silent comfort. But seeing a night loving Oishi in his true form quietly pad though the half open door, Yuki had surreptitiously departed; allowing the troubled 'Blood' to seek the counsel of his team mate.

"Fuji.." the silver and grey brindled Moon Dog asked as he sat down. "..I've been thinking and I was wondering... honestly, why do you think Yamato came here; only to disappear again so abruptly?"

His mind still firmly seeing pictures of Tezuka playing tennis, his beautiful eyes fixed on the ball as the wind stirred up his untidy golden brown hair, Fuji replied by absentmindedly asking if Oishi was going to eat any of the herbs they had harvested that day.

Startled, the night canine's large ears stood straight up as he braced his weight on ridged front legs. "You sound just like him, evading my question like that!"

Turning his head away to stare at the stars, Fuji merely shrugged as Ryoma unexpectedly crept over to join them.

"Echizen.." asked Oishi with a sigh, ".. you were with him all day. What do you think?"

Crossing his legs beneath him, Ryoma spent a few long moments in deep contemplation.

"I don't remember." he muttered at length, causing Oishi to let out a low yip of surprise as his ears sagged against his skull.

"What?" he whined in abject dismay. "No way! Surely you can't be serious!"

"I will say this.." started Ryoma with a bratty smirk, "..Senpai Yamato is a really great.. man."

Flipping onto his hands and knees, he then swiftly scooted away from the startled Moon Dog to flop down beside his loving life mate once more.

"Can you believe that imp?" grumbled Oishi to a whistfully smiling Fuji. "He gets to spend an entire day alone with Yamato and he.. err.. Fuji?" Extending a hand like front paw, the night hound gave the silent Tensai a tentative poke. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Saa.. I guess so." the honey haired youth muttered after a long, broody silence. "I just..." sighing, he hung his head a moment before lifting glittering orbs to the heavens. "... I can't sleep and... I need... Tezuka."

"Come on." said Oishi as he stood then gave the sad Tensai a small nudge with the side of his head. "I'm going for another stroll on the lawn. Why don't you come too?"

As the night deepened, the watchful moon joined the guardian Hikari in their silent observation of the quietly talking team mates slowly wandering about the hotel's extensive front lawn.

In another part of the world, a messy haired, regal looking youth sitting in a street side cafe glanced up from his book to gaze into the distant sky; the word "Fuji." drifting from his lips as an unmistakable sensation of longing settled over him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

To be continued...

Plant notes.

Cat mint, better know as Cat Nip, drives cats nuts. I have personally seen my own trio rolling about in clumps of it; purring like outboard motors followed by drunken staggering. Kitties on a high!

Snap dragons are cute little members of the orchid family and Dog woods are trees that bare pretty little flowers.


	69. Fragments 10

Greetings readers! In this chapter, the training camp continues with a new twist. After all, powerful Mythics can take out a mere "Bear" with their eyes shut, so what if the danger to the freshman was something a little more.. extreme? Grin.. Also, this chapter doesn't end with Ryoma talking to Sakuno..oh no! THIS version ends with a special scene written just for Kagome Girl 21. ENJOY IT OMOTO CHAN!

Note; Please remember, cast of P.O.T are older in these stories than they appear in the anime.

Fragments; the tenth shard.

"Fighting The Blues"

Story: Tora Macaw

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A faint snore drifted from the lips of a sleeper, the low pitched rasping sound evolving into a snuffle that quickly morphed into a sigh. Soft, chin length hair the color of fine grade honey spread out across a crisp beige pillow case as the skull it grew from slowly rubbed against it.

Muttering a name, the young male's eye lids twitched due to the first shy rays of dawn sun light streaming in from a nearby window and feeling his tentative hold on sleep slipping away, Fuji voiced a quiet groan before easing himself into a slump shouldered, upright position.

His chosen sleeping place... against the eastern wall and close to a large window... was furthest from his comrades. Yet he had deliberately the placed his bedding there so as not to disturb his friends with his slowly increasing bouts of insomnia. Yawning, he rubbed his eyes with the back of a knuckle before casting a semi bleary gaze over the prone forms of his team mates.

Takashi, surrounded by a trio of slumbering freshmen, had somehow managed to work his way out of his sleeping bag and was laid out flat on his back; arms and legs akimbo as his loud snores seemed to vibrate the very air around him.

Wincing at the rough noise and wondering just how on earth the younger boys were able to sleep though the thunderous discord, Fuji briefly turned his attention to Kaido and Inui.

Curled up in each others embrace, the Seigaku serpents lay blissfully asleep. Just a few paces over, Eiji resembled a snoozing cat as he lay on his side; spine curved so his lean body compacted into a ball. Next to him, Oishi lay slumbering on his belly; his left cheek resting on both his crossed hands.

An almost inaudible sound suddenly tickled against his ears and feeling a strange need to brace himself, the Tensai ever so slowly; almost against his will, turned to gaze at Momo' and Ryoma.

From what little parts of their heads that were peeking out from the top of their oversized double sleeping bag, Fuji could see they were laying on their sides; their bodies pressed close together... a little _too_ close for the Tensai's liking as a sensation of extreme longing wed to an uncomfortable feeling of repressed desire rose up to engulf his soul.

Abruptly, the upper half of the tall, bristle-haired teenager's head pushed out of its confines. Eyes shut tight, a thin shine of sweat beading on the sides of his brow, Momo' pressed his face against the back of Ryoma's head as a stifled moan rose from the smaller youth to vaguely brush the very edges of Fuji's hearing.

But the near silent, erotic sound was enough to drive the discontented 'Blood' to distraction and violently tossing his bedding aside, he stalked from the room in a soundless seething storm of frustrated fury.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The soft light of an early moon filtered down between quietly rustling leaves to create dapples of sliver light among the deep shadows of the forest night and dance across the rippling surface of a nearby lake.

Lifting his head at the sound of a owl's hunting call, Tezuka puffed out a small cloud of steam before resting his regal gaze on a trio of white swans gliding serenely on the water; the mournful cries of a lone curlew echoing across the gentle waves as a flock of sooty black coots patrolled the thick bulrushes ringing the shore line.

The quiet evening, he knew, should have bought peace to his troubled soul. But tormented by his endless thoughts, his eyes remained blind to the beauty of the setting as he then turned to look upon the large draconian forms of his companions.

Perfectly content just to stay in his room, reading a book like any other human liked to do, the messy haired teenager had initially protested against his doctor's suggestion they go out for some "natural" nocturnal relaxation. After all, he was still unable to correctly shield his presence and the few brief flights he had attempted hadn't quite gone as planned.

Sighing over the cold fact that newspapers bursting with UFO reports the following morning hadn't done much for his confidence, he now found himself wondering just how much longer he was going to be forced to stay hidden.

"Left to myself.." he thought while half listening to Healing Flames talk to some of her well grown youngsters, "...I would fully recover on my own; given two or three years. But for now, time is a luxury I don't possess. I can sense both Raidon's spies and Aion's Hunters closing in. Plus, I must also, keep up this human pretense of tennis recovery. Fuji..." Visions of his human lover welled up before him and rustling his great wings, the lord of dragons found himself stifling an urge to sigh.

Noticing his lost expression, his copper sister excused herself to carefully approach him.

"Sire.." she asked softly while gently laying a clawed fore hand on the gold's upper right front leg. "...are you alright? You look awful."

"Is it really showing that much?" Turning to face her, a look of profound sorrow glittered within beautiful russet orbs. "I miss him. Me.. missing a human. It's absurd isn't it? Yet..." Closing his eyes, Tezuka tipped his head back; the faint echo of a small sigh escaping his control as he pointed his muzzle to the sky. "...I keep seeing him everywhere and there are times.. I can almost feel him!"

"He is no mere pet to you.. is he?" sighed the metallic female as her limp tail curved against the ground. "You no longer see that human in the same way the rest of us do."

"No Raymehk vmysac, I don't." replied the gold while lowering his head to stare dejectedly at her. "I... I need him. I don't know why, but I'm in the grip of unbearable need! And..." lowering his head so the tip of his squared off muzzle hung just off the ground, the mighty dragon's wings sagged from his shoulders as he puffed out another cloud of steam. "...it hurts."

Nodding sagely, the female was about to speak when she noticed the beginnings of her king's violent trembling. Eyes squeezed shut, he appeared to be in great pain. But then she noticed his lower belly pressing hard against the ground as the unmistakable scent of a rutting male assaulted her nostrils.

"So that's your problem." she thought grimly, her mouth pressed into a thin, hard line. Snorting a thin jet of green flame through her nose as her ruler all but dragged himself into the lake in a vain attempt to hide his condition, she ran over several possibilities for a solution in her mind. Yet it all kept coming back to point at the one thing, the answer she hated the most; the purifying ritual involving the mysterious cerulean eyed human from the caverns of fire. "It's never been done before and we don't even know if the old writings are true. Mekkouv ora tyfh, I sure hope you know what you're doing.. for both your sakes."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Keep up Eiji!"

Voicing a drawn out "nya" of protest, the panting red head struggled to stay beside his lover as the running pair sprinted past a towering camphor tree.

Two thick lengths of thick brown rope dangled from the strongest of it's spreading lower branches. Arms straining as the objects creaked and groaned from the weight of two teenagers ascending them, Momo' cast a sour eye over his training partner before pulling his lax torso a little higher.

"I wont lose to _you!"_ he puffed, his large purple orbs ablaze with battle light as a scowling Kaido easily matched him move for move.

"Stupid noisy ferret!" Hissing through bared teeth, the bandana wearing youth glanced sideways as a sharp bang suddenly split the air.

A few meters left of the climbing ropes, Inui set a small log atop one of two flat tree stumps. Lifting an axe high over his head, he then bought the razor sharp blade whooshing down to neatly cleave the pale wood in two.

Kneeling, he deftly retrieved the perfectly even pieces while casting a wondering eye over Fuji and Ryoma.

"Look at the 'Blood'." he remarked to Takashi as the powerful youth bought his own axe crashing down. "I sense the day has started badly for him."

"Yes." agreed the disguised red dragon as he drank in the odd sight of Fuji's grim expression. Normally, his team mate smiled serenely during training runs. But today, as the warm morning sunshine streamed down from a flawless blue sky and pleasant cooling breezes made ideal training conditions, the hour may as well have been swamped by a deluge of bitterly cold heavy rain if the Tensai's thunderously dark look was anything to go on.

Running right at his heels, Ryoma was also fully aware of his training partner's unusually black mood. After taking in the view of a ridged back carrying a heavy haversack across a wiggly line of evenly spaced stepping logs for several long minutes, the dark haired youth was just about to speak when Fuji unexpectedly glanced back over his shoulder.

"I guess a ten kilo weight is nothing to you."

Shuddering a little at the 'Blood's' menacing smile, Ryoma schooled his features into a bratty sneer as he answered. "It's all too easy. I could easily run with ten more."

"Twenty Kilos." replied Fuji with a silvery laugh that held no trace of humour. Deep cerulean orbs suddenly snapped open and stopping as if he had run into a brick wall, Ryoma almost quailed at the savage, raw power he saw burning within them. "If your back can easily take your life mate's weight pressing on it, then carrying rocks should be child's play."

It was so unexpected; his normally quiet senpai had never spoken harshly to him before. But now confronted by a sarcastic, acid tongue Tensai whose hostile gaze bored straight into him, the young Dem-Dragon couldn't help but wonder who this dangerous stranger was and what he had done with the real Fuji Syusuke. Swallowing down an unreasonable serge of fear, he abruptly recalled that _this_ had been the very 'Blood' that had fought Aion to a stand still.

Yet boosted by his own hidden powers, Ryoma refused to be cowered. Lifting his head, his gold-green eyes locked onto Fuji's hostile orbs. "What's your problem Senpai?"

Stalking right up to his training partner, the honey-haired youth glared as his quiet voice floated like ice from his lips. "I'll only say this once; keep your sexual activities out of _our room!"_

Without waiting for a reply, Fuji then spun on his heel to rapidly sprint away; leaving a shaken Ryoma to stare over at his life mate a long moment before snorting through his nose, then dutifully trotting once more in the Tensai's wake.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Snapping off several photo's, Shiba lowered her camera; her brow creasing as she witnessed the brief confrontation. But with the passing threat to Ryoma's life now over, she raised the object to her face once more.

"I guess I had best get some human work done." she remarked to a watching Ryuzaki. "Inoue is excepting it after all. Did you know he is covering Rikkadai's training today?"

"You did mention it." answered Ryuzaki in a preoccupied way that caused the hidden Hikari to look at her.

"What is it?"

"The 'Blood'" replied the old coach while pointing at the youth with her chin. "Some thing is wrong with him, but I can't quite put my claw on it. Hmmm.. maybe he and Echizen have had a fight."

Taking another photo of Inui has he powerfully bought his axe down once more, Shiba rustled her hidden wings. "It's not like Fuji to fight with his team mates."

"Correct." thoughtfully rubbing her chin, Ryuzaki recalled his deep sorrow on their first evening of camp. "I think he is missing Tezuka far more than he's willing to admit."

"The answer lays within his eyes." said a flat, toneless voice and turning to face the new comer, the hidden red bowed deeply before politely asking what the tall Hikari meant.

"Once his training is over, I'll speak to him." Kagayakuyuki stated by way of answer before striding off to wait beneath the spreading branches of a large plum tree.

Staring after him, Shiba shook her head before breathing a deep sigh of mild exasperation. "Must he always speak in riddles?" Straightening her shoulders, she gave her bond dragon an encouraging smile. "I'll leave him to deal with The 'Blood'. Those boys out there..." indicating the sweating youths with a grand sweeping arm gesture, Shiba proudly declared their great strength.

"Rikkadai are even stronger." snorted Ryuzaki, "But we have an even chance of winning."

"That maybe true.." muttered Shiba while pointing her camera at Eiji and Oishi, "...but no matter how strong, Seigaku have the braver hearts."

"While I fully agree, bravery alone has never won a war. The boys need speed, power, agility. Yes, these new exercises will serve them well. We must make our final days here count."

Laying a comforting hand on Ryuzaki's shoulder, Shiba nodded her understanding.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The training exercises over, Ryuzaki swept the row of panting youths lined up before her with a steely gaze. "Well done! Now, all of you, jog to the tennis courts!"

Weary face breaking into a pleased smile, Momo' gasped; "Does this mean...?"

"We can finally use our rackets?" an excited Eiji finished for him. At his coach's instant nod, the young Cat Lord threw his arms up; a loud whoop of uncontained joy rising from his throat.

Joining his lover's jubilation, Oishi lead the rest of the team in a rousing cheer before calling for them all to run back as fast as they could.

"Fuji! A moment please."

Frowning a little as the Tensai obediently peeled off from the group to approach his coach, Oishi then watched in concern as the grim faced 'Blood' was directed over to his expressionless guardian. Never blind to the problems plaguing his friends, the vice captain silently prayed that Fuji would soon return in a better frame of mind.

Spurred into action by Ryuzaki's sudden imperious shout, he swiftly led his team back to the hotel grounds.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Scattered about in a loose cluster, the boys happily regarded their rackets as a grinning Momo' held up his weapon to thoughtfully flick it before his face. "Strange, my racket feels so light!"

"Yes.." remarked Eiji while turning his grey framed racket over in his hands. "..now that you mention it, mine feels lighter too!"

Holding his green framed weapon over his head, Inui firmly declared a significant weight difference. Behind him, Takashi repeatedly scythed his racket; it's yellow border whooshing though the air as he struck several imaginary forehand balls.

"This feels good!" he cried out, his face lighting up with glee. "It's so light baby!"

Calmly strolling through the court's open gate, a newly returned Fuji quietly collected his own racket then held it up for a silent inspection. To his watching team mates vast relief, he seemed to be over his previous dark mood; his thoughtful words confirming it as he placidly addressed his remarks to a staring Ryoma.

"I see. Ryuzaki took our rackets..." Noting how the 'Blood' held it upright as he spoke, the raven-haired singles star got the uncomfortable impression that Fuji was wanting to smash the object down on his head. But firmly holding his ground, the youth refused to be intimidated as the taller teenager finished speaking. "...because she wanted us to focus on getting stronger."

Lifting an eyebrow, Oishi turned his attention from Fuji to his own Blue framed weapon. "It's amazing how we are noticing the effect in such a short time."

Seeing how the Tensai no longer seemed to radiate a dark atmosphere of death and destruction, Ryuzaki loudly called to get her players attention.

"So boys, how about it? Are you all ready for a game?"

Grinning broadly at the team's collective cry of; "YES!", she quickly announced the play off's.

"Momo' and Kaido.. court one. And hiss at me like that again mister and I'll drop you from a great height! Takashi and Inui.. court two. Eiji and Oishi..to court three.. and _if_ I catch you kissing instead of fighting..." trailing off to chuckle at their sheepish expressions.. for she knew just how dedicated they were and they would indeed train hard... she turned to face a silent Fuji and Ryoma. "Whatever differences you two may have had, put them aside NOW! I want no injuries!"

"I wont hurt him." purred Fuji while giving his partner a disturbingly serene smile.

Yet right from the first serve, it was painfully clear to the old coach that the Tensai was off his game and after beating Ryoma by a narrow margin, she bluntly ordered him to run laps until his head had cleared.

Bowing, he excused himself to his frowning partner then obediently began trotting around the outer fence line.

"First, insomnia.." he grumbled to himself. "...now this. It's like I'm slowly coming apart..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eiji and Ryoma had emerged as the two most focused players of the day and beaming happily at them, Ryuzaki lavishly praised them before sending the panting warriors out for a final battle. "Once your match is played out, break for lunch. This afternoon, you may have some free time before the evening exercises."

Chuckling as the fighters faced each other on the battlefield of ball and string, Takashi threw a worried glance Fuji's way before loudly announcing the match would be a good one. "Look at those guys! Go Echizen.. Go Kikumaru! Win it baby!"

Standing between a fiercely proud Oishi and a curiously subdued, obviously exhausted Fuji, Inui closed his data file with a snap then folded his arms as he started to speak in professional, even tones. "We have only trained a few days, but already our _human_ muscles have strengthened."

"Even my real body feels stronger." grinned an enthusiastic Oishi. "At this rate, we'll be announcing our victory to Tezuka for sure!"

A long, heavy sigh moaned out beside him and turning his head, a shocked vice captain gazed in consternation at his slump shouldered, honey-haired team mate. Appalled at how tired and drained his petite friend appeared to be, Oishi laid a gentle, concerned hand upon the Tensai's left shoulder.

"Fuji... are you getting enough sleep? I know we were up a bit late last night but..."

For a brief moment, Fuji's open eyes gazed into Oishi's own; making the startled disguised Moon Dog take a half step back, his stunned, quiet gasp hanging in the air as he noticed for the first time the strange silver fog marring the unearthly blue eyes.

Sliding his lids shut, Fuji ignored his acting captain's alarmed behaviour as he answered the question with a calm smile. "I'm fine. We'll defeat Rikkadai.. I can feel it!"

"Fuji.." began Inui, but second smile from the Tensai closed his mouth.

"I said, I'm fine." he whispered with a distinctly cold edge to his tone.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Yhleahd venac."

Hearing her true dragon name being spoken close to her ear, Ryuzaki turned to respectfully greet the two Hikari now standing beside her. The speaker had been Yuki, but the short angel man beside him was a stranger.

"Yojinbukai here brings grave news." the tall blond began without preamble. "A force of Dark Hunters tracking a blue dragon have been sighted in this area. Please tell your charges to remain indoors then accompany us on our search."

Eyes going wide, Ryuzaki's right hand flew to her mouth. "Will they be safe?" gasped the old coach as she quickly morphed into her half form. "The Dark ones..."

"May have flown far from here..." interrupted the smaller Hikari. "...we don't know for certain. But it's best to be sure. Some of my pursuit squadron will remain to guard the perimeters."

"Very well." she acquiesced with a grim nod. Loudly clapping both hands, she bought the Eiji-Ryoma battle to an abrupt halt.

Ordering Oishi to get the team into the hotel then firmly telling them to stay put, she transformed into her full red dragon self then followed the stern faced Hikari into the sky.

Watching them race away, the disguised Moon Dog extended his senses then huffed an exclamation of fear as an unmistakable sensation of evil descended to hang on the air as a tainted cloud.

"Into the building.. QUICKLY! Fuji, what do you feel?"

"I feel, something drawing near." Turning his head left then right, the 'Blood's' hair stirred on a rising breeze as his fierce eyes sought out the source of the disturbance. "I think it's best if we discuss it inside."

Keeping a rear guard, the pair quickly ushered their wondering team mates back to the safety of the rambling old building.

-.-.-.--.-.-

Throwing a bored glance at the large round clock hanging on the kitchen's eastern wall, Horio placed his hands behind his head as he grumbled about Sakuno being slow.

Peering into a sliver mixing bowl, Tomo intently studied Katchiro's ingredients before impatiently rounding on the complaining brown haired boy. "It shouldn't be taking her this long just to get cabbage! Go and look and look for her!"

"Huh?" jumping back as if stung, Horio fixed her with a startled look. "Why me?"

"Because..." answered Tomo irritably while learning forward to eyeball her friend, a low, menacing growl rolling out of the back of her throat as she glared at the quaking freshman with blazing red orbs. "..you are doing nothing but standing around you lazy fur ball! So go find out what's taking her so long!"

Holding a defensive arm across his chest, Horio stammered a hasty apology before whirling about and bolting for the door.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pacing up and down the room's length. Tomo paused to glare at the kitchen clock before throwing both hands up in exasperation. "Twenty minutes!" she all but roared as her two companions nervously backed against a far wall. "Twenty freaking minutes! What _is_ it with those two, they should have been back ages ago!"

"Maybe some Dark Hunters got them." squeaked a frightened Kachiro. "Katsuo did say he had a funny feeling in his tail that..."

"SHUT UP!" snarled Tomo as her strained temper suddenly reached its limits. "Don't be stupid! If there were Dark Hunters prowling close by, Shiba would be here protecting us!"

Relaxing only slightly, Katsuo gave the snorting Wyvern a challenging stare. "Then explain what they are doing."

"How in Jigoku should I know?" exploded Tomo while waving both arms over her head. "That Tanuki is impossible! It could be that greedy creature is stuffing his face in the store room!"

"With Sakuno along?" huffed Katsuo with disdain. "Not likely. Tell you what. I'll go and look for them."

"I'll come too!" cried Katchiro and eager to be out of Tomo's baleful presence, he swiftly scampered at his friend's heels.

Left alone, the disguised Mythic firmly planted both hands on her hips. "Males!" she snorted in disgust as twin jets of fire shot from her nose.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ten whole minutes dragged by on weighted, iron chains. Sick and tired of waiting for her useless assistance's, Tomo stalked angrily from the kitchen. For a further two minutes, silence reigned over the room as sun light reflected from white tiles and gleaming bench tops, while a large fridge hummed in its corner and the clock merrily ticked away in the back ground.

A soft ball of glowing light appeared, rapidly forming up into the shape of a female Hikari. Sweeping her gaze across the room, Shiba sighed over the empty kitchen before her brow creased into a frown. "I haven't time to go looking for them." she muttered as she started to fade out. "Have to join up with the border patrol."

With the angel woman gone, peace held sway once more. However, a scant five minutes later, the tramping of many feet echoed in the hall then a group of apprehensive teenagers burst through the open door way.

Resting his left hand on the door frame, Takashi paused to glance about the empty room with stressful brown orbs. "Strange..." he muttered after a long moment, "...nobody is here."

"Well Ryuzaki did go off with the Hikari." stated Inui in a matter-of-fact tone while planting himself in a empty chair at the kitchen's long table.

"Yes..." replied Takashi with a nervous bob of his head, "...but even the freshmen aren't here."

"Looks like they were cooking." remarked Ryoma while casually inspecting several silver bowls filled with various ingredients. "But they seemed to have left in a hurry."

"Maybe they were told to hide nya!" worried Eiji while fearfully plucking at Oishi's shirt. "What if we have to fight?"

Drawing the trembling Cat Lord into his embrace, Oishi began to soothe his lover's distress with a gentle caress.

Turning away from the sight of his vice captain tenderly rubbing the red head's back, Ryoma frowned a little as he opened his mind.

'_Sakuno, Tomo, where are you?'_

'_D...Ryo..d...lp...'_

Green-gold orbs narrowing, Ryoma tried hard to make sense of the faint and frantic message just barely tickling the edges of his mental hearing. It was as though the hatchling red was trying to speak across a great distance or as if she were talking from the bottom of a deep well with only a fraction of the sentence drifting up from murky depths.

Tuning his mind out to the murmurs of his team mates around him, the raven-haired youth fully focused his attention on Sakuno's fading mind tone.

A vague impression of darkness wed to the unmistakable sensation of fear welled up to suddenly burst through his subconscious in a rolling wave of terror and despair that instantly set his danger senses thrumming on high alert.

Whipping around to face the others Ryoma was just drawing breath to speak, when the hallway beyond them rang with the sound of pounding feet followed by a disheveled Tomo abruptly bursting through the open doorway.

A surprised hush instantly fell on the males as all eyes fixed on the strange sight of the wild eyed, fourteen year old girl clearly in the grip of extreme agitation.

Teeth bared, her breath leaving her in deep, ragged gasps as her mind knotted in a tangle of terror, she completely failed to answer any mental questions as her mouth struggled to form words.

Moving closer to her, Oishi extended a concerned hand as he carefully asked her what was wrong.

"Calm down." added Momo quietly as the disguised Wyvern hissed through a ridged barrier of tightly clamped teeth.

"It... it...d..." almost choking as the words tried to force their way out of a throat tight with fear, Tomo shook violently before making a second attempt. "D...d...n..." Squeezing her staring eyes shut, she hunched her shoulders; her shaking fists raised before her heaving chest as a little more strangled speech floated from her mouth. "D...dr..." Suddenly throwing her head back, Tomo's words left her in a high pitched dam burst of a daunting scream. "DRAGON! A STRANGE DRAGON!"

Eyes rolling back into her head, the young girl suddenly sagged before pitching backwards; Oishi's quick leap to catch her the only thing preventing her from crashing unceremoniously to the floor as worried talk instantly broke out among the regulars.

"Dragon?"

"A strange dragon..here?"

"What the?"

Voicing a sharp bark, Oishi called for silence as he forced his way past Tomo's unstable mental shields to touch her mind. An image came to him of a small wooden hut a good five hundred meters from the main building. Recognizing it as the storage house, he then saw a clear picture of a large blue dragon looming menacingly over a terrified trio of freshmen and one crying Sakuno.

In their true forms, the two wererats stood facing each other; their front paws locked together as a wild eyed Tanuki slowly edged his way before them. Right foreleg extended, he bared his dog like fangs while stuttering a faltering reassurance. A savage roar rang out, the trapped youngsters screeching and huddling together. Suddenly, the connection to Tomo's mind was broken, but Oishi had seen enough.

Spurred on by a fierce desire to protect, all sense and reason left him as he snatched up his racket then bolted from the room; his team mates and a newly awakened from her swoon Tomo in hot pursuit.

-.-.-.-.-.-.--

Skidding to a halt just before the semi isolated supply hut, Eiji's eyes bugged from their sockets; his flame coloured hair standing on end as he first beheld the sight of the monster all but filling the small building. "So big nya!" he gasped as Oishi stared hard at the scaled beast.

"We should call the Hikari at once."

"What?" shouted Momo' while casting an incredulous eye over his friends. "And get into trouble for leaving the hotel?"

"You shouldn't have followed!" Oishi shot back with a dog like growl. "All of you! Go back and..."

"No time for arguing!" hissed Kaido while shoving his way in front of the dismayed vice captain. "It could attack and why is there a strange dragon here anyway?"

"How the hell should he know!" screeched Momo' before rounding on a wide eyed Takashi. "Hey! You're a dragon! Speak to it!"

Swallowing down his fear, the brown-haired youth morphed into his half form before fully opening his mind.

'_Sky brother, why are you here?'_

A low, menacing growl rolled from the building then a powerful sensation of gut wrenching, heart pounding panic rose up to engulf him in a gruesome wave of bitter despair wed to horrible searing pain.

Without warning, the snarl abruptly swelled to an ear shattering roar coupled to the frightening sound of shattering glass and within the space of a heart beat, the Seigaku players found themselves frantically diving for cover as multiple splinters of blue-white lightening spat in an open spider web of raw fury from the sad remains of the hut's only window.

Swiftly regrouping once the deadly claws of electricity ceased, Tomo changed to her true form then swept the panting males with a fierce glare. "That's it!" she snapped while spreading large leather wings. "I'm getting the Hikari!" Without waiting for an answer she launched herself skyward.

Peering up at his grim faced team mates, Ryoma's head moved in a firm nod. "For once, she's right." he said as the sub dragon vanished among the tree tops. "Let's wait for the Hikari."

"No!" growled Takashi at once. "That's Sakuno in there! If we wait, she could be hurt or..." lifting a clenched fist, the young half human form red dragon spoke with harsh determination. "I'll call him out, challenge him to single combat..."

"NO!" cut in Oishi at once in a formidable tone that brooked no argument. "I forbid it! Do you hear me? Sit down!" Curling his upper lip, Takashi voiced a single, bitter snarl before reluctantly obeying the imperious command.

Satisfied the sullen Mythic wouldn't move again until told to, the hidden Moon Dog turned to face an open eyed Fuji.

"Use your telekinesis." he quietly suggested. "Freeze the dragon in place so the others can get out."

Nodding, the Tensai stepped boldly into the open; his baleful cerulean orbs glittering with menace as a misty blue glow manifested around him, his hair lifting from the force of his gathering powers.

Within the building, the dark blue dragon suddenly sensed a rising of incredible energy. Gazing through the broken window, it's sapphire eyes widened; then narrowed into slits as it shrewdly noticed the 'Blood's' intent.

Swift as a striking snake, it lunged forward to snatch a crying Sakuno then firmly hold the tiny hatchling within the circle of its thick curving talons.

About to launch his attack, Fuji balked as a powerful open sending harshly invaded all the minds of the tensely watching teenagers.

'_Back off human freak! Back off or this yolk crawler dies now!'_

Squeezing the struggling, panting hatchling in a vice like grip, the blue smirked cruelly at his victim's loud cry of fear and pain.

For a long moment, Fuji glared at the scaled beast holding his little friend hostage. Fire and ice burned within his open eyes; a warning of dire vengeance that the dragon ignored as it held the helpless Sakuno before him like a shield.

'_One bite, and goodbye head!'_ Yawning jaws loomed directly over his captive's skull and giving the larger creature a final piercing stare as streams of saliva dripped on the little female's contorted face, Fuji let his powers fade before slowly stepping back into the undergrowth. '_Smart move human.'_ came the sneering voice, causing the assorted youths to trade nervous glances.

"So what do we do now?" asked Ryoma as a deeply troubled Oishi weighed up several possibilities.

"We have no choice." he firmly stated at length. "We call the Hikari and..."

"We are already here." broke in a flat, almost emotionless voice and giving a short, startled yelp. Oishi suddenly found himself nose to nose with an impassive Kagayakuyuki.

"I thought I told you lot to stay put!" growled a half human form Ryuzaki from her place next to a savagely glaring Shiba. "Be assured, I _will_ deal with you all later! But for now.." turning to stare at the menacing shape hanging over the younger Mythics heads, she was unable to control the shudder that crept up her spine.

"If we try to contain it, it may harm the hostages." stated the golden eyed blond. "We may have to..."

"There is a way." Kaido suddenly cut in. "We use our tennis skills to strike at that dragon."

"What?" cried a dismayed Eiji at once. "Use tennis? That's crazy nya!"

"Unnecessary actions may only entice the blue into further aggression." argued Yuki calmly. But Oishi's green orbs abruptly widened as a flood of memory's washed before his mind's eye.

Visions of past matches where opponents had loaded tennis balls with Mythic powers before launching an all out attack tumbled within his brain and voicing a loud gasp of hope, he turned to present the concept to an attentive tall male Hikari.

"Yes." agreed Shiba as she swiftly took a ride on her own train of recollections. "It's worked in the tournaments and it may work here. Kagayakuyuki sama, let them try it."

Frosty molten orbs swept the apprehensive group, then with a firm nod of his head, the handsome angel man silently granted his approval.

"Right!" leaping to his feet, Momo' quickly declared his intention to try first.

"You?" sneered a scowling Kaido as the Seigaku powerhouse dropped into a semi crouch, his racket held ready in both hands. "You have no powers to plant on a tennis ball."

"I don't..." replied Momo' with a wicked grin at his life mate, "...but he does! Ryoma, put a kick on that ball your holding then hit it to me. I'll strike it with a dunk smash that will knock that blue into the middle of next week!"

Scornfully muttering about believing it when he saw it, Kaido joined the others in leaning forward to watch the faintly glowing golden ball take flight.

Flying directly as aimed, the booby trapped ball began to shoot straight through the ragged square of broken glass rimming the window frame.

Unfortunately, Horio chose that exact moment to leap before the dragon and scream for help through the yawning gap; resulting in the speeding missile brutally impacting with the center of his brow.

Cocking its head to one side as the Tanuki pitched backward to lay stunned, the trapped blue suddenly reversed its tentative decision to maybe eat the annoying fur ball as insanity might prove to be catching.

"Shit!" spat Momo' before launching into a string of low pitched Mongoose profanities that ended with a disgusted; "Stupid Tanuki!"

"That was unlucky nya." sighed Eiji as Oishi sadly shook his head.

"Horio can't help himself." muttered Inui as he withdrew a glowing green clear plastic bottle from inside his jacket. "My turn now. It will either flee or faint once it drinks this."

Despite the dire situation, Eiji laughed nervously as he watched the now giant black and gold snake silently glide towards the building. "Trust him to come up with a solution like that."

Spotting the huge serpent sliding closer, the frantic blue snatched up a wailing Katchiro then held him up so his enemy could clearly see. "You! Belly crawler!" the dragon roared in a hateful voice. "Turn me to stone and this one becomes a statue with me!"

But all the Basilisk did was quickly set a luminous green bottle on the lower window ledge with its mouth, then swiftly glide away.

Puzzled by the Mythic's strange behaviour, the snorting dragon abruptly dropped his victim to shuffle forward and sniff at the eerily glowing fluid.

"So thirsty." he thought as his long forked tongue ran over his lower jaw. "But it's probably a Hunter trap." Gingerly holding the object as if it were a live bomb, the winged reptile ever so carefully removed the lid. Nostrils twitching, it spent several long moments intently studying it. But scenting the unmistakable funk of Basilisk venom, he forcefully hurled the bottle aside in disgust.

Rising from his painful swoon, Horio opened his mouth to scream; only to have the open end of the flying bottle firmly lodge between his gaping jaws.

Draining from its confines within the space of half a minute, the potent brew slammed into the Tanuki's belly where it cheerfully proceeded to twist his innards into twitching, bubbling mush before sending the choking, blue faced mammal deep back into the dreamless realms of juice induced oblivion.

Seeing the Racoon dog pass out a second time, Inui sighed as he raised his upper serpent body to slowly weave above Kaido's muscular human form. "You know, I could really use a new floor rug about now."

"I'll hold while you skin him." remarked the Bandana wearing teenager dryly before pointing to a small ragged opening just visible in the center of the hut's left side. "See that hole? He must have made it when he attacked us. If I can hit a boomerang snake through it, we can catch him."

"A freeze ball." nodded Inui. "Great Idea." Briefly running his slender tongue up the side of his lover's neck, Inui then instructed the hidden Naga to lift his protective glasses just enough for him to quickly glance at ball held firmly Kaido's left hand.

Tossing it high, the Seigaku Mamushi then slammed his racket against it.

Crouched on one knee, his weapon held above one shoulder, Kaido hissed with satisfaction as the perfectly executed shot curved gracefully about a tree before flying with pin point precision for the small gap in the wall boards.

But just as it seemed to arch up towards the dragon's vulnerable eyes, Horio's body chose that precise moment to throw off the lingering juice effects. Groggily struggling into an awkward sitting position, the dizzy Tanuki only had a split second view of a speeding tennis ball before the doom laden missile struck his head to unhesitatingly send him straight back into the darkness,

"That's it!" growled Kaido with barely restrained anger while closing his eyes in a supreme effort not to scream. "I'm wearing brand new Tanuki hide slippers as of tonight."

Shaking his head as his furious team mate hissed and threatened while startled Hikari stared in shear disbelief, Oishi stepped forth for his own attempt.

"How can you strike that creature with a moon volley?" Momo' wanted know and giving him an indulgent smile, the vice captain held up his racket as he answered.

"Just you watch. Echizen, a ball please!"

Loading the projectile with a sting of demon energy, he then hit the ball to Oishi who dragged the top of his racket along the ground before meeting the falling object and neatly popping it high into the air.

Reaching the apex of its flight path, it then curved gracefully and started falling directly toward the wooden window frame. Striking the sill with a solid thump, the faintly glowing missile then charged with single minded purpose towards its intended target.

However, upon hearing the ball's impact, the dragon swung its head around to stare and sighting the speeding ball, it took a wary step backwards; its left hind foot coming down onto one of Horio's sprawled hind limbs.

Unbalanced, the blue swayed wildly; the ball just missing its head as the stepped on Mythic beneath him shrieked with pain and passed out yet again.

"My turn nya!" a Cat Lord Eiji cheerfully remarked, his triangular, tufted cats ears eagerly pricking forward as he rushed right up to the window. "Hey dragon!" he then happily shouted to grab the beast's attention. "Look at me, the cat is on the loose nya!"

"Watch out for its breath weapon!" warned a worried Oishi as Eiji rapidly weaved from side to side.

Startled, the dragon gaped at the fast moving master of felines as if unable to believe what he was seeing. Tearing his eyes away from the spectacle, he loomed over his standing trio of terrified hostages. Jaw hanging to display his sword like fangs, the blue harshly threatened to eat them if they so much as voiced a squeak before spitting a great bolt of lightening at the irritating blur outside.

But Eiji was far too quick and nimbly avoiding the deadly splinters, he grinned wickedly as he continued to weave.

"Kikumaru Senpai is awesome!" whispered Katsuo to his friends just as Horio's loud, long suffering moan of the damned spilt the dry air.

"What's going on he groaned?" while clumsily heaving himself upright. Unable to hear the Dragon's warning rumble due to a constant unpleasant ringing within his abused skull, the dazed Tanuki looked around; only to fix his bleary gaze on the swiftly moving red head rapidly leaping from side to side just beyond his prison.

Brown orbs widened, then started to dance as they tried in vain to follow his Senpai's movements and overcome with vertigo from the effort, he pitched onto his back in a dead faint.

Mouths gaping, his friends stared in a state of utter astonishment before Katchiro sighed and sadly shook his head. "Horio.." he muttered wearily, "...it's just not your day is it?"

Rounding on the huddled youngsters, the dragon savagely roared at them to "Shut up!"

Hearing Sakuno's petrified scream, Takashi suddenly found he could wait no longer as the frantic cry pulled at him; spurring him into instant action.

Leaping to his feet and wreathed in flame so hot the others were forced to step back, the young red in his half form slammed his yellow framed weapon against a burning tennis ball to send the miniature meteorite screaming straight at his fellow dragon's head.

Howling in through the gaping window, the fire ball just barely missed as the snarling blue managed to dodge it. Unfortunately, the missile was moving so fast it slammed into the back wall; only to rebound against the ceiling before wildly ricocheting about the wooden interior, scorching any surface it touched.

An ominous crackling sound rang out wed to the warning smell of smoke. Abruptly, sheets of flame burst into life as spot fires to instantly create an even deadlier situation.

Horrified screams coupled to the blue's frightened bellow as orange blossoms flared in fatal menace caused the Hikari to leap forward as Seigaku cried out in dismay. But just as the flames started to take hold, they unexpectedly shrank in a strange halo of sapphire light before vanishing into several puffs of thin blue smoke.

Assorted Mythics froze to the spot, their eyes growing enormous as heads stiffly turned and many startled gasps cut through the tense atmosphere like a knife as the entire group settled their stunned gazes onto Fuji.

Standing as tall as his short frame allowed, the Tensai stared intently at the building before them; the last traces of wispy blue mist drifting away from the hut to curve back in around him as he recalled his powers. Motionless, then fixed his open eyed dangerous gaze onto the snorting dragon as his honey-brown hair stirred in a strong wind of his own creation. His voice drifting like ice from his lips, the 'Blood' flatly spoke four menacing words; "Let me handle this."

"As you should have done from the start!" shouted an enthusiastic Momo', his large eyes lighting up with glee. Pointing at the hut, he cheerfully yelled; "Hey lizard face, my friend here once kicked Aion's sorry butt and is about to..." Spluttering and struggling, the loud mouthed Mongoose spirit turned red faced; the rest of the bold sentence emerging as a muffled mumble as several pairs of hands abruptly descended to clamp tightly over his mouth.

Sorrowfully shaking his head over his life mate's stupidity, Ryoma nodded to a waiting Fuji as he held up a ready tennis ball.

Surrounded by a sky blue glow, his hair swaying to one side, Fuji hit the incoming serve with a devastating bear drop blow.

Flying high, it soared through the window to drop squarely onto the top of the dragon's snout; forcefully impacting with unscaled hide just behind its nose horn.

Uttering a hideous shriek, it froze like a statue; its staring eyes fixed in an expression of horrified disbelieve as deadly talons loomed over its prisoners in a state of suspended animation.

"Shiba.." ordered Yuki as he and several other Hikari sprang into action. "...get the youngsters. The rest of us will..."

A sudden roar rang out, causing the charging group to freeze in their tracks as incredibly the blue dragon inside the hut seemed to fight off the 'Blood's' restraining power. Head lifting, wings spreading wide, it bellowed its defiance before leaning over its hostages and snarling into their faces.

"What? Incredible!" muttered a shocked Momo' while gazing incredulously at a grim faced Fuji. "How come it didn't..."

Drinking in the sight of a silver fog drifting across Fuji's cerulean irises, Oishi had to fight to stifle his gasp of shock as he abruptly realised the painful truth behind his team mates current lack of power. "Fuji!" he thought as many eyes stared in wonder. "Even your great strength is being effected by your present condition. If you don't get to Tezuka soon..."

Suddenly, his dark thoughts were cut off as Sakuno's high pitched scream joined to a pair of squealing rat cries split the air and feeling his staring eyes threatening to fall from their sockets, Oishi uttered a sound of extreme anxiety along with his companions at the terrible sight laid out before them.

Tightly holding the tiny red dragon and two squirming rodents in its powerful claws, the blue swung about to roar its fury at the crowd waiting beyond its unstable refuge.

Striding firmly past a grim faced, unmoving Fuji, Ryoma sneered as he removed his cap with a swift flick of his wrist. "Your power is weak, time I took control here."

At any other time, Fuji would have happily made the snarky brat suffer for such an outrageous remark. But weighed down by the sorrow filling his heart and the leaden sensation of bleak despair flooding his crying soul, the 'Blood' felt too distressed to argue as his little team mate morphed into full dragon form before his desolate eyes.

Seeing a huge black dragon that almost rivaled his own impressive size suddenly appear before him, shocked the blue into dropping his victims and voicing a savage bellow, it instantly hurled itself through the window; the wooden wall surrounding the gap splintering on impact as the enraged beast forced his body through the enlarged shattered opening.

Looking like a toy in the Dem-Dragon's claws, Ryoma's red framed racket swung forward to strike a tossed tennis ball; the power laden missile shooting exactly as aimed to hit the snarling blue square in the left eyeball just as it burst completely clear of the broken building.

Voice leaving it in a low pitched groan, it feebly lifted its wings once then slumped to the ground to lay sprawled unconscious on its belly.

"Good job chibi!" laughed an ecstatic Eiji. "Or not so chibi right now!" he playfully added while grinning up at the black and gold dragon looming over him.

Glaring about as his team mates affectionately slapped his armoured flanks, Ryoma then grinned smugly as he lowered his head to receive his life mate's loving caress.

With the blue dragon now safely confined within a crackling Hikari energy cage, both Ryuzaki and Shiba launched into a spectacular rant about obeying orders and what dire punishments to inflict. But a scant two minutes into the stern lecture they noticed the boys attention was else where and braking off to follow the line of their shocked gazes, the pairs own eyes widened in consternation.

A violently trembling Fuji lay half curled up on his side, his body glowing with a pulsing blue mist as a pale silvery fog rose up to hang like a cloud above him; his face contorting in the throes of extreme pain.

Arms out stretched, a stern Yuki crouched beside him; his golden glowing palms hovering over the Tensai's body as he carefully bought forth his healing energy. As always, his impassive face showed no emotion yet every single one of the assorted Mythics watching the terrible display of suffering caught a glimpse of concern.. or was it fear.. marring the blond Hikari's deep golden orbs as he fought to contain Fuji's grievous infliction.

Throwing his head back, the Tensai's thin cry of agony tore at his friends souls, yet they knew there was little they could do and the only one able to truly bring him relief was still so very far away.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Night had fallen, bringing with it an uneasy sense of peace as all of team Seigaku worried not only over Fuji's condition, but also of how they were going to over come the unexpected crisis and beat the looming dangerous shadow that was team Rikkadai.

Shaking his head as Eiji, Kaido and Takashi gathered about a subdued Inui, Oishi glanced down at the one laying beside him with an expression of profound sorrow. Reaching out, he dragged gentle fingers through damp honey-brown locks as a sweating Fuji lay twitching in a disturbed, Hikari induced slumber.

As a creature endowed with his own healing powers, Oishi fully understood the value of sedation at this point in time. But on the other hand, he would have liked to have had his distressed team mate awake to try and soothe him with words rather than unearthly powers.

As if hearing the disguised Moon Dog's thoughts, Fuji's eye lids twitched and voicing a low groan the 'Blood' gingerly eased himself into a slump shouldered sitting position. Morphing into his true form, Oishi carefully licked a burning cheek until the fever had subsided. Turning to gaze at the night canine through glazed eyes, Fuji worked up a tired, grateful smile.

"Want to talk about it?" asked Oishi quietly as his trembling companion stared out the window at the rising moon.

Breathing a small sigh, Fuji lifted a shaky hand to lay it upon Oishi's broad canine head. Moving it back, he then repeatedly stroked Oishi's gleaming night shadow hide as if his vice captain were a normal dog and sensing the detached action seemed to bring the Tensai a small measure of comfort, he allowed himself to be stroked until Fuji's eyelids drooped and the lax hand slid to the floor with a faint plop. Head leaning side ways, Fuji laid his skull against the night hound's muscular shoulder.

Sliding into a place where even his sorrow couldn't follow, he spent the rest of the night sleeping soundly; safely tucked up in his sleeping bag, his Hikari guardian keeping a steady vigil as he softly played a soothing lullaby on an ancient set of pan pipes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Else where about the darkened hotel, a young teenager solemnly brushed his teeth before retiring for the night. Staring despondently into the mirror before him, he suddenly grinned as Momo's reflection appeared in its shining surface.

Spitting out the last of the foaming tooth paste, Ryoma rinsed his mouth before snuggling gratefully against his life mate's chest.

"How's Fuji Senpai?" he asked as loving arms wrapped about him.

"Sleeping." replied Momo' as he nuzzled his lover's freshly washed hair. "And with Yuki watching over him, he's likely to stay that way."

Nodding, Ryoma's eyes suddenly drooped; his mouth splitting apart as his breath hissed from a long yawn. "Mada mada.. I could do with some sleep myself."

Holding his beloved life mate close, Momo' gently rocked him as a soothing song rose from his lips to quietly echo of the bathroom walls. "Wise man says, only fools rush in..."

Recognizing the well known song, Ryoma gave his lover a sleepy grin as the taller youth easily lifted the smaller boy in his strong arms. "... but I can't help, falling in love with you."

"Idiot." grumbled the singles star with a light chuckle. Dealing his grinning lover a gentle punch to the chest, his golden-green eyes became hot simmering puddles as Momo' slowly removed both their clothes then carried the unprotesting youth into the bathing pool.

Supported by the warm, steaming waters, Momo' held his lover in his lap and Ryoma kept his arms locked loosely about his neck, the bristle-haired teenager began to bring about the couples own brand of loving relaxation.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

To Be Continued...

Did anyone notice in anime that Fuji really did look like he was going whack Ryoma over the head while studying his racket? LOL

Next up.. some forest training, Hyotei's arrival and a temporary solution to Fuji's condition as an unexpected encounter takes place...


	70. Fragments 11

Hi readers! Now, I was going to write a rather LONG chapter. But as I'm about to run off for five days and now have no time at all to complete it, I thought it maybe best to cut it into two chapters. HOWEVER.. there is an extract from the next chapter that will really excite the Tezuka-Fuji fans among you!

Disclaimer: Prince Of Tennis is still not mine. I make no money out of this at all. Only an enjoyment in writing and turning the cast into something less than human..grin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Prologue

Fuji Syusuke was in pain. Tezuka Kinumitsu could see it, feel it almost. But separated from the writhing human by a yawning black chasm, he was unable to raise so much as a single talon to aid him. Lifting a leg bound by a glowing gold chain, he pulled frantically against the restraint holding him in place. But the powerful limb refused to move and spreading his great golden wings, the mighty dragon lunged forward while voicing a fearful roar.

Strong links made of pure energy rattling an ominous message, he pumped huge leathery sails; straining the wide flight limbs until even their indomitable fortitude wore out and fell exhausted to the ground. Unable to move, he threw his head back; a heart broken, mournful howl boiling up out from the depths of his soul as his despairing eyes stared wildly through a sweaty curtain of artfully messy hair.

Fuji, _his_ Fuji, was suffering in the relentless, cruel grip of an anguish to terrible to be borne. Laid out on his side, the 'Blood's' slender young body shook as spasms of agony seared their malignant way throughout his petite frame; the delicate, fine porcelain skin flushed with red as fever held him in its torturous grip.

Rolling onto his back, Fuji whimpered then cried out; the desolate sound driving the imprisoned dragon into a frenzy as he tried in vain to reach his beloved one's side.

Energy links dug painfully into his scales, cracking the tough amour and exposing vulnerable flesh beneath. Sawing into unprotected skin, Tezuka winced as rivers of blood streamed over his eagle like feet. Gritting his teeth, he ignored the pain; fighting desperately to get to the Tensai as a light golden mist suddenly appeared above him.

A tall Hikari, one whose unbound long blond hair cascaded down his back as wave of silken gold, abruptly stepped out from the swirling fog to kneel beside the stricken youth and to Tezuka's vast relief, the angel man swiftly soothed away Fuji's pain with gentle words, a healing touch and the soft sound of skillfully played pan pipes.

Dizzy from the sudden release of tension as his loved one slowly stretched out to relax into undisturbed slumber, Tezuka slumped against the ground; tense raised wings sagging as his heart beat wildly in his chest. Fuji was safe and would quickly recover.

Struggling to lift a painful head that felt four times its normal size, the lord of dragons peered through a thick cerulean fog; a small, lost sounding whimper drifting from him as the restraining chains fell away from his cramped legs and a star spangled black sky rose up before him.

"I'm free." he muttered dryly as the inky darkness ever so slowly started fading to a deep blue. Beyond his sleeping refuge, a few birds began welcoming the dawn with tentative calls and hearing a few more rise to add their voices to the ever growing chorus, a human Tezuka cracked open crusty russet orbs to stare blearily at the early sky.

The sun was still a good twenty minutes from rising and struggling into a sitting position, he gingerly held his head in his hands. Pain throbbed in his temples, his belly a seething, churning pit of torment as his left shoulder ached a little and his body shook from a string of light tremors.

As if from very far away, the soft sound of pipes whispered against his ears and remembering his dream, Tezuka groaned as limp hands abruptly dropped into his lap.

"Fuji.." he whispered while staring at his bedding with unseeing eyes. "...I saw you, you were in pain."

Lifting his head, the regal youth suddenly felt his head begin to clear as the horizon glowed gold and the beautiful melody of song rising from the birds massed in the tree just outside his window swelled in volume.

"I'm flattered that you honour me..." said Tezuka while carefully swinging his legs off the bed, "...but for now, I'd like some quiet."

Instantly, the noise ceased. Bowing as one, the feathered creatures then flew off to indulge in their own pursuits; leaving the disguised dragon king to smile sadly as he swallowed down a threatening flood of rising nausea.

Opening his mind, he called for assistance and within the space of a few minutes, a young dragon in half human form abruptly appeared in his room with a faint pop of displaced air.

Copper-bronze wings neatly folded down so the single talons topping the main joint loosely locked over her chest, Greta gave her ruler a respectful sweeping bow before quietly urging him to drink the misting potion she held.

"Not Yukimura's" Tezuka firmly commented after thoughtfully inhaling the smooth, honey scented brew. Taking a small sip, he arched an eyebrow before quietly speaking a name. "Mori Tatsunori."

"Yes." answered the dragon nurse as her king quickly drained his cup. "Yukimura hasn't come for many days now. An accident, I believe."

"Accident?" echoed the serious teenager while handing the drinking vessel back to the troubled female. "What accident has befallen the master healer's son?"

"We don't know." Greta sighed with a sorrowful shake of her head. "Mori has been somewhat cagey about the details. All he will say.." she added as Tezuka glared through his untidy bangs, "...is that the prince will fully recover given a little time."

"Hn..speaking of recovery..." pushing to his feet, Tezuka strolled over to the window to sternly stare out at the new day. "When the young demon next arrives, tell him I wish to speak to him." Arms folded across his chest, the proud youth glared at the rising sun; his mind a tangled whirlpool of harsh emotion. Fuji, he knew was suffering in his absence. He himself was beginning to experience an unbearable loneliness, and now Yukimura was injured.

A fluttering movement against the clear blue caught his eye and brows creasing into a deep frown, the hidden dragon breathed thin jets of fire through his nose as the unmistakable forms of six demons briefly appeared before his unearthly sight. "Dark Hunters." he spat, his mouth pressing into a grim line.

Suddenly, a new and unexpected threat rose up; it's baleful presence's sending danger signals thrumming throughout every nerve and fiber of his being. Hearing Greta's startled gasp, he spared her the barest of sideways glances before stiffly backing away from the window then quickly drawing the thick curtains.

A group of invisible to human eyes Hikari had appeared in the garden below and recognizing the leader, Tezuka found he couldn't quite suppress the cold shudder that suddenly rippled its way down his spine. Life it seemed, had just taken a major turn for the worse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Breathing a contented sigh, Kristen Graff allowed herself the luxury of a few more minutes rest before she would need to rise from her bed and begin her busy day as doctor to both human and hidden mythic patients. Eyes closed, she smiled dreamily while snuggling gratefully into the soft comfort of warm woolen blankets.

Just as a serene hum was beginning to float from her curved lips, the locked door of her room suddenly burst open; the solid wooden barrier flying inwards to crash savagely against the wall, jarring several objects from shelves so they tumbled untidily to the floor in a noisy cascade of chaos. Startled her out of her sleepily relaxed mood, she exploded upright; her dragon features instinctively erupting into existence on her human body as she faced the unexpected threat with a harsh growl.

"Well, well.." chuckled the first of her invaders while firmly planting large hands onto solid, muscular hips and titling his head to smirk down his nose. "..if we were humans, you would be in a world of trouble by now.. wouldn't you.. Raymehk Vmysac."

"Rei!" she snarled through tightly clenched teeth. All her life she had hated the strutting braggart and after he had risen to the rank of high general under lord Raidon's command, that hatred had turned into pure, unconfined loathing. Standing on her bed, feet braced apart, healing flames scowled at her unwelcome visitor as copper coloured wings stood from her shoulders and her long tail angrily lashed from side to side. A thin jet of greenish flame shot from both nostrils as two harsh words spat from her lips; "Get out!"

"Such an ill temper for a great lady." drawled the hulking warrior as his smirking comrades formed up behind him. "It's so sad that you so bluntly refused my protection in the past and..." Flicking a contemptible hand at his slivery brown hair, he glared through fierce purple orbs before lifting his hands towards her. Blue-white energy crackled to life in his open palms, the lightening like power playing over and around his fingertips as his firmly chiseled features cracked into an evil grin. "...much as I would love to protect you now, I'd refuse; even if you begged. So shall we dispense with the pleasantries and discuss the location of your elusive golden brother?"

Voicing a savage roar, the half form dragon hurled herself at the brutal angel man; a massive fire ball blossoming in her mouth as her claws extended for a grab.

But with a bored look wed to a disappointed sigh, General Rei casually snapped his arms outward; the spiting splinters of light shooting out from his fingertips to fully encase the outraged Mythic in an inescapable cage of light.

-.-.--.-.--.-.-

Fragments; The eleventh shard.

"Heart song and flame frogs."

Part 1

Story: Tora macaw.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tennis training was in full swing. Staring at the enthusiastic boys through a camera lens, a human Shiba snapped off several photos of Oishi performing his trade mark 'moon volley' before panning the object across the net and focusing on a burning Takashi intent on winning. Wreathed in flame, the disguised Mythic roared an ear splitting; "BURNING!" before sending a savagely struck ball howling its way back to his determined opponent.

Striking his racket, Oishi hung on grimly. But the speeding missile felt like a lead weight pushing at the strings and despite the vice captain's best effort, the returning ball failed to clear the central woven barrier.

Holding up a victorious fist, Takashi smiled a satisfied "Greato!" as the brown haired woman on the side lines swung her lens toward an adjoining battlefield.

Galloping up the base line, a grinning Eiji called to an equally smug faced Ryoma.

"Now come on chibi, show me that terrible dragon strength of yours!"

Charging for the net, the dark-haired youth suddenly sprang into the air; his red framed weapon whistling before his chest to strike a devastating fore hand blow.

Taken by surprise, Eiji yowled with dismay and raced to meet it. But his reaching racket just missed the ball's satisfying kiss and skidding to a sharp halt, he gave his conquer a wounded look.

For a moment, the triumphant Ryoma stood motionless; head down so his cap brim hid his eyes while his racket remained propped against his left shoulder.

Lifting his right hand, he suddenly flipped the brim up; his green-gold eyes twinkling as his mouth curved into a bratty smile before smugly speaking a single amused word; "Roar."

Seeing the game come to an end, Ryuzaki ordered Inui and Kaido into the arena.

Within minutes, the Seigaku serpents were engaged in a fierce battle and smiling proudly as his lover hit a brutally vicious boomerang snake, Inui silently reminded himself to update his data file while hitting a strong forehand close to the ground.

Brown orbs shinning with pride, Shiba briefly lowered her camera to speak to an equally gratified Ryuzaki.

"They all look fighting fit this morning." she cheerfully remarked as a high jumping Momo' hit a powerful dunk smash. "Thank goodness they all emerged from their little experience yesterday unscathed."

Cocking her head to one side, the old coach curiously enquired after the blue's health.

"Oh, he's fine." Shiba airily replied while raising her camera once more. "He was out of his head from the shock of being hunted. But once he had calmed down and we had treated a nasty wound under his left wing, we let him go on his way."

Focusing her attention on Fuji, the hidden Hikari snapped off a new round of photos while noticing with relief that the 'Blood' was much better today. Smiling at the sight of his clear, focused eyes and unfettered strength flowing through powerful limbs, she casually mentioned his condition to her bond dragon as the Tensai charged mid line.

"Yes.." answered Ryuzaki while thoughtfully rubbing her chin. "...I noticed it too. Yuki was able to help him, but for how long?"

"I don't know." replied Shiba as she privately thought about Fuji really needing to be with the great gold. "Yuki says he will continue to soothe the 'Blood's' troubled soul."

Out in the war zone, Momo' was certainly getting the worst of it as his opponent's well placed Bear Drop sailed past his guard to drop unchallenged onto the base line at his back.

Giving the area a dismayed look, the hidden Mongoose spirit declared the shot to be strong before lifting his racket to wave it over his head in salute. "You're powerful Fuji Senpai, very powerful indeed!"

Nodding, Fuji accepted the acclaim with a closed eye smile. Turning away, he then raised his open orbs to the heavens before thoughtfully studying his weapon's padded grip. "Thanks to Yuki." he thought as an image of Tezuka briefly hung phantom like before him. "Tezuka.. I think, I can endure this pain a little longer."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The games over, Ryuzaki ordered her team into the forest and after covering five easy miles in a ground eating, steady jog, they soon found themselves standing on the shores of the glittering mountain lake.

Sweeping the youths with a contented gaze, Ryuzaki allowed the panting boys to catch their breaths while cheerfully informing them of their next task. "Today, we will work on toning both your human and mythic forms with a very special programme devised by Inui and myself."

"Special program?" asked a curious Eiji, his deep azure eyes aglitter as he leaned forward in eager anticipation.

"For both our forms?" added an interested Ryoma at his side.

Stepping forward, Oishi offered up an explanation.

"While our Mythic blood may lend great strength to our human bodies, we must never forget it's our human forms that carry us throughout our daily lives. Therefore, we must tone our human bodies so they easily carry us through our games." Pausing to meet his team mates agreeing eyes, the disguised Moon Dog smiled warmly before forging ahead. "So today, we'll give our human and our true bodies a work out and enter the match against Rikkadai as unstoppable teenagers. ARE YOU READY?"

Grinning at his friends collective cheer, the vice captain held up a large square of paper then gestured for the boys to gather around.

"Study the map." he told them while lightly tracing a finger over a wide circular path. "You take your rackets and follow the track. See these triangles? They indicate our stopping points where our training will mix in tests of control, speed and ability."

Leaning in to look over Fuji's shoulder, Eiji happily declared it sounded like fun.

"Human and Mythic forms." muttered Inui at the red head's back. "It will be an interesting run and very hard work."

"Well I'm not afraid of hard work." sneered Ryoma while linking his hands behind his head and sticking a haughty nose in the air.

"I forgot to say.." started the hidden Basilisk in a chillingly familiar tone that made his team mates shudder, "...those who fail to complete any task must drink my latest creation."

Memories of the last time they had drunk the dreaded juice washed over the boys in a maligned wave and frantically shaking their heads, the group backed away in dismay.

"No!" yowled Eiji fearfully, his right hand held up to his mouth as azure orbs sparked with terror. "Not the juice! Not after last time!"

"Relax" chuckled Inui as Kaido hissed in alarm, "It's not Azou."

Sweeping the group with his hidden stare, it briefly amused the juice fiend to notice that only Fuji seemed completely at ease with his plans as the others quailed in open consternation. A few rebellious, sullen mutters hung in the air as a slowly thickening cloud. But lifting his glasses just enough so his shocked team mates caught of brief glimpse of the bottom of liquid gold irises underneath, he cheerfully asked if any one wished to argue.

A few jaws dropped, but protests died in throats and voicing a long groan of defeat, most of Seigaku sadly shook their heads as Inui whipped a vividly glowing green bottle from his jacket to hold it before them like a beacon of doom.

Seeing his team was ready for action, Oishi drew the head of his racket along the ground thus creating a line in the dirt for the boys to assemble behind.

"Right!" he announced while indicating the marker with a sweep of his left hand. "Here is both our starting and finishing point. Horio and the others are waiting at various training points. If you see them as human, stay so yourself. But if they are Mythic.. you get the idea." Group responding with a firm nod, Oishi waited a few seconds before addressing them further. "Once the course is complete, the first one back across this line is the winner." Turning to face his coach, Oishi informed her they were ready.

"I have a little something to take care of, so I'll see you back at the hotel." she told him and raising a small starting gun as Oishi joined his friends, she wished them luck before sending them forth with a bang.

Grinning broadly at a cluster of backs rapidly dwindling in the distance, she morphed into her half form before teleporting away with a faint pop.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bursting out of the forest, the stampeding horde sprinted across an open meadow. Leading the pack and confident of victory, Takashi galloped into a wide spread patch of knee high grass. Unfortunately, he completely failed to notice a maze of ropes concealed within and lower legs striking the hidden barrier, the speeding youth came to an abrupt and undignified halt.

Slamming flat onto his face, he voiced a cry of dismay as he suddenly realised his racket had flown from his grasp. Bouncing up onto his hands and knees, he began a frantic search as a laughing trio of Momo', Eiji and Oishi carefully high stepped past him.

"Takashi!" cried Momo' cheerfully. "We'll go first!"

"Sorry." smiled Oishi. "Best to hurry."

"Bye-bye nya!" waved Eiji as grinned impudently then scampered at his lover's heels.

"Takashi Senpai!"

Turning to face the one calling him, the disguised dragon's face lit up in a relieved smile as he spied Ryoma running towards him.

"Here it is Senpai, it landed right in front of me."

Grinning from ear to ear, Ryoma tossed his upper class man his racket before sprinting away in a great burst of speed.

Behind him, a roaring Takakshi swung his racket like a machete; the sides of the weapon cutting the thick ropes like paper as unearthly power flowed through the yellow coated frame. Clearing a wide path, he soon chopped his way out of the maze to take up the chase once more.

Well ahead of him, Inui, Kaido and Fuji jogged to a halt to intently study a fast flowing river racing between high grass banks at their feet.

"There isn't a bridge." stated Inui after a moments silence.

"So how do we cross?" asked an ever smiling Fuji.

"Inui, if you transformed we could use you as a bridge." rumbled Kaido dryly. "But..." flicking a finger upward, he indicated a group of sturdy ropes spanning the rushing waters. "...see how one end is tied on this side and the other end is tied over there?"

Emerging from the forest, a human Kachiro waved then shouted for them to swing across.

Swiftly untying a rope, Kaido quickly pulled it tight then set his feet for a jump just as a bright eyed Eiji rushed up beside him.

Roughly barging into the bandana wearing youth, the red head abruptly snatched the rope right of his shocked team mates hands and without breaking stride he growled a rough; "Me Tarzan.. you Jane." before effortlessly sailing out over the yawning chasm; his wild impersonation of the fabled ape-man's famous cry echoing off the surrounding trees much to his smirking team mates amusement.

"Shit!" roared an infuriated Kaido. Savagely grabbing a new length of rope, he spat a frustrated; "Damn cat!" before swinging over the river in hot pursuit of the highly annoying master of felines.

Unfortunately for the Mamushi, his swing didn't quite go as planned. Feeling the harsh rope slip against his sweaty palms, the hissing youth lost his grip just long enough to drop below ground surface line; resulting in an abrupt meeting with the sandy cliff face rearing above the river.

Savagely cursing his bad luck along with every cat in existence, he quickly scrambled over the crumbling embankment to glare wildly at the retreating backs of Inui and Fuji as they dashed up behind the fast running Eiji.

Chuckling over his success at snatching the lead, the red-haired half of the Golden Pair suddenly spied a large creature perched on a thick branch overhanging the narrow track and steadying his gaze as the animal reared onto its haunches to regard him out of glittering crimson orbs, he smirked knowingly before skidding to a sharp halt at Katchiro's call.

"Stop right there Senpai!" Paws held before his chest, his long worm like tail dangling, the wererat twitched its whiskers as Inui and Fuji appeared behind the grinning Cat Lord. "This is a speed test." Katchiro announced while reaching for a tennis ball in a small crate beside him. "Once I drop this, you must charge forward then catch it on your racket. If you are ready, please raise your hand."

"OK!" laughed Eiji as his tufted cats ears laid back. Crouching in anticipation, the flame haired Mythic watched the ball with slitted, predators eyes. Briefly holding his racket aloft in a clawed hand he muttered; "I'm first."

Behind his back, Inui quickly transformed into a huge serpent and carefully wrapping his tongue around the handle of his racket, he intently studied the situation.

"About 25 meters to that tree.." he thought as Kachiro extended a ball holding fore paw and an excited Eiji prepared to spring, "...with only 3 seconds to reach it. Even with his great speed, it'll be tough.

Suddenly, the ball was falling and leaning forward, he watched in amazement as his lanky team mate seemed to become a blur. Charging down the track in a rapid dash, Eiji slammed to a halt beneath the branch before sneering up at the falling object then dealing it a savage forehand blow.

"So fast!" gasped the startled rodent just prior to shakily confirming the youth's passing of the test.

"Too easy nya!" called a smug Eiji, his first two fingers held up in a victory sign. "See you slow pokes at the finish line!"

Stepping forward as the cheeky Cat Lord scampered away, Fuji calmly raised his racket. "Like a cheeter" he smiled as Katchiro held out a ball. "But he's not the only one who can run.."

Surrounded by a misty blue glow, Fuji glared at the object held in the rat's paw with dangerous open eyes. Racket thrust out before him, the 'Blood' hurled himself down the track. But even with the boost of his unearthly powers, Fuji fought to clear the distance and by throwing himself forward, he just managed to catch the ball before measuring his length face down in the dust.

Spitting dirt from his mouth, Fuji smiled as he heard Kachiro announce his victory and leaping back onto his feet, he swiftly jogged in Eiji's tracks.

Coiling himself into a giant spring, Inui's upper snake body slowly weaved from side to side as Katchiro selected a ball. On seeing it drop, he shot forward in a lightening fast strike that easily carried his long slender form below the branch before the green and white object was even half way down.

Grinning broadly as he lay flat to the ground and the ball cheerfully bounced off his racket, Inui muttered a self satisfied; "All to easy... for a snake!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Just barely holding his lead, a panting Takashi pushed his protesting leg muscles as he fought to keep a laughing Eiji from over taking him.

"I'm number one!" chuckled the red head as his slightly pop eyed team mate pushed to increase his speed.

"No you don't!" growled Takashi. Lifting his racket high, he roared an ear splitting "BURNING!" before the small group of racing youths burst from the forest then stopped to study the setting laid out before them in a large, open meadow.

Many upright multiple coloured cans littered the verdant field and standing among them, a human Horio waved to cheerfully greet them.

"This is test of ball control." he proudly announced. "I'll call a colour as you toss the ball for a serve, then you must hit that colour to pass. Who is first?"

Calmly selecting a ball from a handy bucket, Fuji's glittering cerulean orbs swept the two panting teenagers behind him; blatantly daring either of them to even so much as mildly dispute him. A long moment passed in which neither one moved or spoke and satisfied that he would remain unchallenged, the 'Blood' lifted his stringed weapon then tossed the high.

"RED!" called Horio as the thrown ball curved then slowly began to drop.

Open orbs gleaming with tamed energy, Fuji allowed himself to smirk his triumph as his chosen can toppled with a loud metallic clang.

Breaking into a jog, he briefly stopped to smile back over his left shoulder as Ryoma and Kaido simultaneously stepped forward to loudly declare their intentions.

Freezing in place, the two warriors then traded a savage glare.

"Hey Echizen!" hissed Kaido in a tone laced with malice. "I'm first!"

"I'm first." sneered the smaller boy with a small tug at his cap brim.

Beady orbs and green-gold eyes meeting then locking in a harsh stare of challenge, the warring pair almost didn't hear Horio's nervous suggestion they strike together over the rough sounds of a serpent's hiss and a dragon's throaty growl.

Abruptly turning away from each other, both stuck haughty noses into the air then proceeded to toss a tennis ball high.

"Kaido's is black!" called a frantic freshman as the objects reached the pinnacle of their ascent. "Echizen's is green!"

A savage whoosh of rackets swiftly resulted in both missiles striking their marks.

Hissing, Kaido glared furiously at his smaller opponent; only to growl a fierce; "Hey lizard!" as the unintimidated boy casually ran on ahead.

Shaking his head sadly as the pair crossed the field to vanish among the trees, Horio suddenly swung around to stare in mild horror as the rest of team Seigaku abruptly burst from the forest at his back. Racing side by side, the grim faced youths charged like a loose spread herd of stampeding cattle; causing the wide eyed boy to yelp in dismay; "Oh no! Not all at once!"

Skidding to a rough halt, Eiji snatched a ball and before anyone could beat him, he had tossed the object high.

Sending his blue can flying, the pleased red head galloped away as a scowling Momo' quickly took his place.

"Yellow." called Horio as the ball rose. But slamming his weapon against the little round object, the hidden Mongoose spirit's large purple eyes widened; his jaw hanging as he stared in shear disbelief at the sight of a blue can falling instead of his chosen target.

Straightening his back, Momo' breathed out an annoyed huff. But just as he was starting to reach for a second ball, the freshman's irritating voice easily broke through his dark thoughts.

"Momo' senpai, you have to go to the back of the line."

"What did you say?" the startled powerhouse all but roared at the quaking boy. "The back of the line? If you think for one second..."

"MOMOSHIRO!"

Jumping slightly at Oishi's bark like call, the angry teenager turned to glare daggers at his frowning vice captain. "It's the rules Mongoose." stated the hidden Moon Dog firmly. "Get to the back of the line!"

Resisting long enough so Oishi glared at him sternly, Momo's temper subsided just enough so he slunk to the rear in a proper show of shame. "Thank goodness that stupid Mamushi isn't here to see this." he mumbled sulkily as Takashi took his turn.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

With the ball control test over, the mid afternoon sun beamed between waving tree branches to dance upon the heads and shoulders of a scattered pack of running teenagers.

Brow and neck glistening with sweat, Ryoma pushed ahead of Fuji and Kaido; a smug grin plastered over his features as the hidden Naga hissed his annoyance and a fast moving Takashi swiftly bore down on them.

"This victory will be mine!" the brown haired sushi maker yelled in a way that made the bandana wearing youth jogging just ahead of him wince.

"Run for it senpai!" called a smirking Ryoma. Spurred on by Takashi's challenge, the leaders sprinted in a fresh burst of speed as Inui, Oishi and Eiji slowly, but surely, gained upon them.

"Hurry!" called Oishi. "We have to catch them!"

The pounding of feet caused him to half turn, a look of dismay filling his face as Momo' shot past with a cheeky call of; "Move aside boys and let those that can run, RUN!"

Quickly forming into a cluster, the howling pack charged in a shoulder to shoulder block before bursting out of the forest and skidding to a halt on the sandy banks of the river.

Here, the glittering water rushed over a small rapid and standing just below the speeding flow on a broad flat rock mid stream, a large rat stood beside a smiling human boy.

"Huh? What does this mean?" asked a surprised Ryoma just as Katsuo waved an arm and called for the team's attention.

"For your final test, chance will determine your form." Holding up a large coin so it flashed in the sun light, he quickly told the wondering youths that a call of heads meant stay a human and tails meant change. "Inui senpai, due to the shear size of your Mythic form, you are exempt from the toss and must do this as a human."

"Understood." he firmly acknowledged as the short haired boy indicated a box full of racket covers just right of them.

"Now everyone, put those onto your rackets. Once called, enter the water, keep your racket under the surface and when the ball floats to you, serve it into that basket."

Following the line of his pointing finger, the boys nodded their understanding.

Slipping a cover over his racket, Kaido stepped forward as Katchiro called his name. Tossing the coin high, Katsuo neatly caught it, slapped it onto his arm, then showed to his companion.

Lifting his tail, Kachiro called the result. Human legs morphing into a gleaming python body, a hissing Kaido slid into the river; his triangular, demon like ears twitching slightly as he glared upstream through slitted green serpant's eyes.

Baring his long, slender fangs as he felt the sharp tug of the current, he called a guttural; "Let's go" while stabbing his weapon beneath the glittering surface. "The resistance!" he thought frantically as the floating ball swiftly shot towards him. "It's incredible! But if I can't strike it like this, then I may as well go home now."

Grimly setting his jaw, he swung his protesting arm forward; scooping the ball to neatly pop into a waiting basket propped on its side on another flat rock several long meters away.

A half human form Takashi was next into the river, followed by a fully human Ryoma.

Standing mid channel, his eyes on Katsuo, he almost lost his footing as the surging water sweeping around his waist threatened to wash him away. Bracing his legs, he held his racket in both hands as the ball dropped.

"Stay strong Echizen!" encouraged Oishi while Fuji quietly remarked it must be hard for the much smaller boy to hold his place.

"But his human muscles have improved with his training." drawled Inui just as his little team mate cut loose with a fierce some roar.

Sweeping his arms up, Ryoma's racket sent the ball flying; the shear force behind the blow dislodging the cover so it sailed in the ball's wake and struck an unfortunate Katsuo. Unbalanced, he toppled backwards into the water. But aided by a shocked Katchiro, he quickly scrambled out, then sheepishly called for the next warrior.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The obstacle of the river breached, the half dried, panting horde began their final run into the home stretch.

Running a few steps behind a leading Ryoma, Oishi suddenly felt a wave of fatigue roll out from his lover and pausing, he glanced back to see Eiji stumble to a head down, shaky halt.

Openly concerned for his lover's welfare, the hidden Moon Dog stopped altogether; allowing the others to pass by as he quickly approached the stricken youth. "It's just as I feared." he thought as he extended a loving hand. "His human body may be physically strong, but he's still a cat inside and cats just aren't made for stamina."

Lifting his hanging head, Eiji cracked open one eye to gaze at his lover through damp red bangs. "What is it nya?"

Unexpectedly recovering, he suddenly dashed past his startled partner. Throwing Oishi a cheeky wave, he laughed a merry; "I'm fine nya! Catch me if you can!" before speeding off in a cloud of dust.

Shaking his head, Oishi couldn't help but feel a great upwelling of love for his playful, sometimes childish lover and voicing a mock growl, he galloped after him with a wicked gleam in his eyes. '_You are really going to get it tonight!'_

Hearing the light hearted threat gently resounding within his skull, Eiji yowled in mock dismay as he tore past his team mates to run head to head with a charging, well clear of the pack Ryoma.

Neck and neck, the snarling youths challenged each other with impish growls and little foolhardy shoving before crossing the finishing line together in happy harmony.

Charging in a few body lengths behind, the others ended the race in a stumbling, groaning mass before Momo's incredulous voice rang out.

"What? I don't believe it! Inui.. he was last over!"

A stunned chorus of exclamation rang out followed by all heads turning to pointedly stare at the red faced juice fiend.

"Hey!" shouted Eiji brightly, raised fingers of his right hand snapping as he cheerfully remembered the data collectors earlier dire promise. "Does this mean that he has to drink his juice first?"

"Now wait a minute." stammered Inui, his slender eye brows soaring to his hairline. Lifting defensive hands before his chest, he took a few nervous steps backward; a strange sheen of sweat breaking out over his head in a manner that instantly confirmed his team mates suspicions as the true nature of his latest creation.

Faces cracking into evil grins, the group slowly stalked their shaking friend before fully surrounding him; a string of fiendish giggles rising from every throat as they rapidly closed in.

"Err.. guys?" hissed Inui in alarm, a faint note of hysteria creeping into his tone as he tried to escape the circling pack. "Can't we talk about this?"

"I'm so going to enjoy this." Kaido all but purred as he retrieved the deadly bottle then held it up like a glowing beacon of doom.

"Revenge at last" added Momo', his great purple orbs twinkling with shear delighted mischief. Hands up, fingers outstretched, he advanced with a demonically grinning Ryoma pressed to his side.

In one swift movement the pack abruptly pounced, knocking the frantically hissing juice fiend clean off his feet as a string of happy cries rose up.

"Mind his glasses don't come off!"

"Sit on him nya!"

"Fiss... take your punishment like a man."

"HOLD HIM DOWN! GREATO!"

"Saa.. Eiji, have you had those handcuffs with you the _whole time?"_

"Anyone got a funnel we can stick in his mouth?"

"Sheesh! Muzzle him will ya? He just BIT me!"

Over head, the afternoon sun shone in a brilliant cobalt sky. A few fluffy white clouds drifted across its vast expanse as butterflies danced and flocks of birds flew in sedate groups.

Suddenly, the serene peace was shattered; the peaceful doves frantically scattering as a terrified scream rose up from the forest below and a great deal of insane laughter drifted on the gentle breeze...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Returning to the hotel grounds, the tired, but accomplished teenagers jogged through the tennis court gates to gratefully shuffled to a worn out halt.

"I'm beat." groaned a sweat soaked Momo' as his team mates stood about him in a loose cluster. "I could really do with a hot bath right now." Throwing a loving arm about his life mate's neck, the bristle-haired youth enthusiastically invited the grinning smaller boy to join him.

"Think I'll come too nya." puffed Eiji with a longing sigh. "Thank Jinnai it's over!"

Just as the others were starting to voice their agreement, the sky echoed with a hauntingly beautiful call that made a surprised Takashi instantly morph into dragon form and warble in return as the others turned wondering eyes towards the clouds.

'_Tezuka?'_ sent Fuji, his heart pounding in his chest as his soul leapt with hope.

But the dragon now angling out of clouds in a rapid glide of decent was brown, not gold and as a fully red dragon Ryuzaki appeared to rear onto her haunches and join her voice to Takashi's, the 'Blood's shoulders sagged, his smiling mask looking slightly strained as a red hatchling and a Wyvern swooped low overhead before pumping their wings to gain height.

Three figures suddenly broke away from the brown as it leveled off to begin its approach. Just in front and a little to one side of its head, a shining chestnut Kirin cantered on a glittering star trail; a gleaming black horse with fiery eyes and a deep red mane and tail high stepping on thin air close by.

A second Wyvern swooped below the dragon to bellow a greeting that was joyfully answered by Tomo and as the group drew closer, the Seigaku players morphing into their true forms noticed the smug form of Atobe on Jiroh's back while a serious Yuushi mounted on a snorting Gakuto looked on.

Two sets of hooves thudded down; the Mythic equines throwing their heads up to whinny as just behind them, the brown dropped his hind legs then back winged to land.

Spying the platinum haired form of Otori astride Shishido's neck, the Seigaku Mythics were some what surprised to notice a half human form Kabaji sitting silently behind him.

Sliding down the brown's right shoulder, the dark skinned monolith stumbled slightly on contact with the ground and as he kept large bronze wings neatly folded while walking toward Atobe, the blue and white clad players were startled to notice his limp.

Standing off to one side, Shiba glanced up at an impassive Yuki beside her. "The Lord Bronze was wounded in his battle with the sliver." she explained while lifting her light red mottled wings then walking forward to greet Atobe as the sliver-haired Hikari slid from Jiroh's back.

Briefly touching curved wings in a formal gesture, Atobe then stepped away from Shiba to sweep the assorted Seigaku creatures with a haughty gaze.

For a few long moments, the Seishun Senior High School Mythics silently studied the Hyotei group before Momo' broke the spell by flinging a forearm out towards them. "Why are they here?" he demanded to know, his bristly mongoose fur standing on end as he bared his teeth.

Throwing the snarling animal a quick look, Ryuzaki folded her front legs across her scaly chest. "Now Hyotei have landed, we'll begin competition training with them at once."

"Competition training?" Momo' was practically screaming. "With Hyotei.. like _this?"_

"As humans." answered Ryuzaki evenly as her huge dragon body shrank down to half human form.

"What a surprise nya!" quipped a Cat Lord Eiji, his feline ears pricking forward with excitement. "But how did they know to come here?"

"Atobe has a summer house out here." replied Ryuzaki while turning to smile at the lanky red head. "I knew his team was training there so I asked them to join us for some competitive practice."

Just as Inui opened his mouth to speak, Atobe stepped forward; his longer than normal slivery hair gleaming in the sunlight as large wings of dove grey shades rustled quietly.

"I'm wondering..." he drawled in a smugly superior manner that caused a few Seigaku upper lips to curl, "...what kind of training have you been doing here? Playing games, or just lazing about?"

Gasping at the blatant insult, Momo' lifted a clenched paw to furiously shake it at the bored looking angel man. "What? Why I should..."

"Stop it Mongoose!" snapped Ryuzaki, her red-brown eyes flashing a stern warning.

"But coach..." began Momo; only to subside as the half form dragon snorted fire, adding weight to her fierce glare so the snake slayer fell silent.

"Come to think of it..." remarked Yuushi in the uneasy quiet that followed, "...this building has a lot of history." Strolling up to the hotel, his long busy fox tail waving lazily behind him, the dark haired Kitsune reached out to lightly grasp a broken green window shutter in one clawed hand. "Will it break with the slightest touch?"

Agreeing with Kaido's angry hiss, Momo' leaned down to whisper in Ryoma's left ear; "That Fox is so annoying."

"Hey!" called an equine Gakuto with a wild toss of his head. "Don't break it, they can't afford to fix it!" Voicing a chuckling whinny, he then swung his head about to stare at the silent tennis courts. "So they do have a battle field. Not very impressive though.."

Without warning, a large green frog suddenly leapt out of the surrounding undergrowth. Mouth split in an unmistakably cheeky grin, it sailed through the air, then cheerfully bounced from the top of the startled Pooka's head to land squarely in the center of Otori's brow.

For a few seconds, the quiet Hikari blinked at the strange visitor through narrow, crossed eyes. But in a sudden serge of recognition, his shocked scream spilt the air as stiff wings flapped crazily and his arms rose to wildly wave about his head.

"FIRE FROG!" he shouted fearfully while frantically dancing about on the spot. "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

Shoving the offending frog off his bond mate's brow with his tongue, Shishido then crooned anxiously while holding a protective wing over the panting Hikari's head.

"Fire Frogs?" gasped a nervous Yuushi as he edged away in trepidation. "No way!" Fox tailed rump connecting with the hotel wall, he stared through wary eyes as many other grinning frogs began leaping from the forest. "We can't stay here.. not with fire frogs!"

Spotting a movement out of the corner of one eye, the Kitsune gaped in shock as he realised one of the smiling amphibians had taken to squatting on the window ledge right beside him.

Lifting a webbed fore hand, it beamed a cheerful; "Well howdy do!" in greeting.

The magnificent scream that issued from the Kitsune's mouth, almost caused a brake down of discipline among the Seigaku regulars as the normally arrogant Oshitari Yuushi abandoned his pride to frantically scuttle backwards; then race over to Gakuto, vault onto his back and shout at him to take to the air.

As the rest of Hyotei nodded with understanding and Atobe gave the quivering Fox spirit a pained 'This is so undignified' look, a large frog whose gleaming skin ranged from fiery orange to faded yellow stopped to trade words with an attentive Ryuzaki.

"It's okay." she loudly announced to all a few minutes later. "He says they are just passing through on their annual migration. They should all be gone by sunset."

"Sunset?" yelped Yuushi and Otori together in dismay.

Sitting on his haunches, Momo' sniggered behind a raised forepaw at the comical sight of both Hikari and Kitsune staying safely on their team mates backs while staring down at the milling frogs out of saucer like eyes.

"These guys.." he chuckled to a grinning Ryoma, "...are afraid of frogs?"

"Not just any frogs." cautioned Inui beside him. "These are rock frogs, better known as fire frogs and they be dangerous if provoked."

"Oh come on now!" laughed Momo' as he casually strolled over to the nearest one to playfully nuzzle it with his nose. "It's just a cute little harmless froggie woggie..."

Giving the impudent mongoose a wicked grin, the small green amphibian opened a surprisingly large mouth to briefly breath a great gout of flame over the startled snake slayer.

For a few long moments, Momo' stayed frozen to the spot before slowly rearing back onto his haunches; his charcoal seared fur standing out from blackened skin as lazy wisps of smoke curled up in foggy clouds. Two stark white eyes blinked against the sooty dark then giving a little cough, the stunned mongoose pitched backward to lay in a stunned stupor; a single grey cloud of smoke rising up from his throat as he voiced a final choking gasp.

Ruefully shaking her head at Momo's latest display of stupidity, Ryuzaki turned amused eyes to her acting captain. "Oishi, it's up to you now. Let's start the contest."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

To be continued...

Yes readers, those frogs were indeed inspired by Naruto. Now, should the "Big Boss" turn up or not...

Sneak preview of next chapter!

-.-.-.-.-.-

Blinking a little at the light, Fuji couldn't help but find it rather strange to be suddenly appearing from the soft darkness of an early Japanese evening into the stark daylight of a German morning.

Catching sight of a familiar figure that made his spirits soar, the 'Blood' began to fidget restlessly as his tall Hikari guardian made absolutely certain the surrounding area was secure.

A disturbing presence was making itself known, but satisfied it was unable to invade the powerful shield now cast over the plaza before them, Yuki glared down his nose at his eager, smiling charge.

"I sense the presence of..." turning to sternly face his companions, he firmly told them to stay alert. "Fuji.." he suddenly barked after a moments silence, "..come."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Leisurely reading a tennis magazine, Tezuka froze as his narrow eyes abruptly fell upon a very familiar face. Heart pounding in his chest, he fought down a sigh of longing as Fuji's closed eyed photo smiled up at him.

Bowing his head, he carefully laid the large glossy book aside then reached for his tea cup in a forlorn attempt to calm his sorrowing soul.

Just then, a well know scent drifted into his nostrils and opening his eyes, he stared in mild amazement as two utterly recognizable figures slowly approached his table.

"Kagayakuyuki..." he murmured with a respectful bow of his upper body. "...Strong Claw." Spying Ryuzaki and Shiba standing a short distance behind them, Tezuka raised a shapely eyebrow before fixing his full attention on the tall male Hikari.

"Why are you..."

Voice catching in his throat, the regal youth's hazel-brown orbs widened as Yuki and Kabaji unexpectedly stepped apart.

The petite, smiling figure from his dreams now standing in full view between his unearthly escorts was all too real and roughly pushing to his feet then stepping away from his table in one smooth flowing moment, Tezuka forgot his dignity; ignored the danger of lurking spies, to throw his arms around the Tensai and tightly hug him to his chest.


	71. Fragments 12

Greetings readers! Sorry about the delay in posting, but life has been busy lately! Garden mulch! Shudder.. bane of my life..

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!**

In the anime these chapters are based on, Hyotei only spent a single afternoon with Seigaku and all games were played out at once. HOWEVER.. for this story, I have spilt the visit into 2 days, thus allowing me to play around with some of my own events before Ryoma and Atobe slug it out head to head on the tennis courts. This will be followed by another round of my own events before every one heads for home.

Huge thank you this time to Relinquished. I really appreciate your help!

Disclaimer: Mine? No darn it..grr.. Prince Of Tennis is really the property of Takeshi Konomi and Mythics belong to themselves.

Fragments; The Twelfth Shard.

"Heart Song And Fire Frogs."

Part Two

Story: Tora Macaw

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Giving his coach a warm smile, Oishi responded to the suggestion by turning his full attention to his team mates.

"We'll have some singles games." he announced cheerfully. "Then a championship play off. As Hyotei are our guests, they may serve first."

Casting a superior eye over his grinning subordinates, Atobe flipped his wings as he spoke. "Then let's get down to business." Lifting his right hand, he snapped his fingers; the imperious sound causing a trio of strange Hikari to suddenly emerge from the trees at his back.

Seeming to produce a round table, shade umbrella and comfortable deck chair out of thin air, the smaller winged servants quickly set the objects into place court side as the proud Shining Cloud youth fixed his haughty gaze on his staring rivals.

"If you can't beat us, then it's impossible for you to beat Rikkadai. Right Kabaji?"

Now in full human form, the dark skinned towering monolith answered with a deep "USU."

Sinking into his chair, his large wings neatly folded at his sides, Atobe reached for a tall glass set center of the table. "I think I'll watch a while..." he murmured while taking a sip from the straw nestled between two large ice blocks floating in a clear container full of fresh orange juice, "...and see how you get on."

Irritated by the arrogant display, Momo finished dusting the last traces of soot from his fur before grumbling to his sullen life mate; "What's with that feather duster?"

"I couldn't care less." answered Ryoma dryly before firmly suggesting he should go and get some clothes.

Just as the grinning Mongoose scampered off, a human Oishi held out a can full of clean pop sticks.

"Okay everyone." he began while gesturing for the remainder of Seigaku to gather around him. "Draw a stick. Each one has the name of a Hyotei player on it, so lets see who you match up with."

"Nya!" cried Eiji before anyone else had a chance to so much as lift a finger. "Let me go first!"

Bounding forward, his right hand hovered over the offered can; his bright azure eyes serious as he made a great show of selecting his stick.

"One, two, three, four... flock of birds went out the door..." Suddenly jabbing his hand among the slender wooden objects, he swiftly withdrew one to hold it up with a flourish. "Lets see..." Orbs growing big and round as he read the name written upon it, the flame haired youth turned stiffly to fix his nervous gaze onto the dead pan visage of a motionless Kabaji. "I got _him?"_ he yowled in dismay. "Right off the bat nya!"

Standing perfectly still at Atobe's side, the human youth continued to merely stare impassively. However, his huge shadowy true form shimmered into existence to overlap him as a mighty malevolent cloud. Rearing onto powerful hind legs, the phantom dragon spread mighty wings; it's long whip like tail lashing as claws menaced and ghostly bronze scales shone in the bright sunlight. Throwing its head high, the creature then voiced a terrifying roar before arching its long neck and staring at the quaking Cat Lord out of blazing orange eyes.

"Oh by my lost ancestors nya!" whimpered Eiji as heavy draconian jaws curved into a wicked grin and twin jets of flame briefly shot from large nostrils.

Unconcerned by the fiercesome display, Inui ignored the speculative mutters of his worried team mates to stride forward and draw Hiyoshi as his opponent.

"Hiyoshi, I'm happy to be your rival." the juice fiend all but purred as he met the human form Wyvern's stern gaze. "I've got plenty of data on you from your match with Echizen."

Glaring at his enemy through resolute brown eyes overhung with golden-brown bangs as he took up position, Hiyoshi answered the hidden Basilisk's statement with a lightening fast serve.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

With Hyotei's Otori acting as linesman for their game, Eiji swallowed down his rising fear to stare up at the tall youth leaning down to eyeball him over the net.

Wincing a little as the hidden Mythic's shadow form continued to hang over the monolith as a dragon shaped mist, Eiji closed his eyes; a smug expression replacing his look of anxiety as he propped his racket on top of his right shoulder. "Though I'm not as strong as a dragon..." he began quietly, "...I definitely wont lose to you!" he finished with a feline growl as fierce flecked with gold azure orbs snapped open.

Cocking his head to one side, a human Kabaji simply stared back at his adversary while his hidden true face lowered on the end of a long serpentine neck to overlap his teenage facade and grin smugly.

'_It's one of my favourite snacks, cat. I've eaten thousands of them... just as I'm going to eat you.'_

Jaw dropping as Eiji's face contorted with shock, the young Cat Lord took a stiff step backwards; his fiery red hair standing on end as a non stop torrent of savage hissing and spitting forced its way through a tight clenched barrier of sharp teeth.

'_Relax kitten.'_ sent the hidden bronze with a gentle laugh as a few ripe oaths spluttered from Eiji's snarling mouth while golden-blue eyes blazed with anger. '_I'm only pulling your tail. I've never eaten a cat in my life. Too much fur. Gets stuck in the throat.'_

Voicing a mock cough, the ghostly dragon then faded out; leaving a slump shouldered Eiji to realize he had been well and truly taken for a sucker as he grumbled under his breath; "Are you kidding me?"

'_Of course.'_ came the deep mind voice as Kabaji strode up to the baseline. '_I have to have some hobbies and stirring you up is one of them.'_

"Great." snorted Eiji as he slunk into position for the match to start. "This will be some competition" Waiting tensely for the serve, he glared at his rival through narrow eyes.

Tossing the ball high, the disguised bronze sent it thundering across the net to slam into the ground with the force of an impacting meteor; thus acing the startled Cat Lord to swiftly steal the first match point.

"Such power!" gasped a stunned Eiji as he stared at the strike zone in a state of sheer disbelief. "It's like Tezuka's! But then, he _is_ a..." breaking off, fought to calm his wildly beating heart as a pleased Atobe looked on.

"Despite the on going pain in his left leg, he is still playing as he has always done." the captain smoothly informed the Kitsune, Pooka and young brown dragon lined up beside him. Replacing his half drained glass on its table, the angel youth then dropped his right hand to stroke the silken mane of a young Kirin dozing next to his chair as his on court bond dragon quickly scored again.

"That bronze is going to skin that cub alive." remarked Gakuto while flipping his nose in the air.

"Don't be to sure of that equine." cautioned Shishido while lifting a scaled eye ridge. "Cats are tricky creatures... more so then your own kind, and may yet surprise us."

Ball slamming past a dismayed Eiji, the game now stood at one-zero and feeling the beginnings of panic starting to creep up on him, the panting red head moaned within. "How can I beat such incredible power?" Pacing to the right corner of the baseline, the acrobatic half of the Golden pair repeatedly told himself to calm down before sending forth his attack.

But with an almost bored swing of his arm, Kabaji sent it howling back; the sheer force of the returning impact knocking Eiji's weapon clean out of his hands. Shaking with fright as his racket whirred through the air to then crash into the court fence a few meters away, the red head quickly forced his fear aside; a light of grim determination kindling within his eyes as Oishi dolefully watched him.

"What's happening? What did I miss?" a newly returned Momo' asked Ryoma as Eiji served a second time.

"Only a one sided slaughter." sighed Takashi while nodding a silent '_Welcome back.' _ "Kabaji's dragon strength is almost equal to Tezuka's and it's fully showing within his human body. I'm afraid this is the end for Eiji."

Oblivious to his team mates sorrows, a head bowed Eiji suddenly looked up as fresh fires of valor flared to burn brightly within his rapidly beating heart. "Damn! " he spat as a catlike yowl of anger. "That's it! Time to claw this over grown lizard!"

Racket whistling up to meet the thrown ball, the young master of felines suddenly rushed forward; his rapid dash evolving into a long dive to take the returning shot mid air. Taken by surprise at the strange tactic, Kabaji failed to reconnect and as Eiji curved out of his dive in a graceful tumble to lightly land on his feet, his watching team mates exulted in springy youth's first point of the day.

A few meters right of a cheering mass of Seigaku, a small fire frog emerged from the high grass to watch the conflict with great interest.

Serving again, a leaping, diving Eiji quickly bought the game to a 1-1 score. Standing perfectly straight, he lifted his weapon so its frame was almost touching his hair while proudly calling out to his silent adversary. "Hey dragon, you're not so fiercesome now nya!"

"See Gakuto, I told you that cats were full of surprises." Shishido dryly remarked to a hoof stamping, snorting Pooka beside him.

"Damn annoying." grumbled the black equine as Yuushi laid a reassuring hand on his mane.

"Time for Kabaji to serve again." the Kisune quietly informed him. "He'll put that kitten back in its place."

Crouched like a runner in starting blocks, Eiji's determined thoughts of not letting Kabaji's serves beat him swirled about the inner recesses of skull. Shocking his watching rivals with an impressive display of feline power, he soon bought the match to a 2-1 score in Seigaku's favour.

"I never dreamed a cat could be so strong." muttered Yuushi as a scowling Atobe drained his glass.

"You forget Kitsune.." the silver-haired Hikari drawled while firmly folding his arms across his chest. "...that a tiger can break a deer's neck with a single strike or that a leopard can easily carry prey heavier than itself into a tree. Even a house cat that lightly walks across eggshells has its own brute strength neatly concealed within. Yes young Cat Lord..." he added as an after thought, "...not a bad game. I'd like to see you fight my bronze again someday when his left leg has fully healed."

Running, volleying, the pair engaged in a furious battle; each one refusing to yield to the other as they challenged each other with powerful forehands and equally devastating backhands.

Dark eyes lighting up with an orange glow, Kabaji unexpectedly leapt; the hidden shadows of his wings extending as he swooped through the air to slam a brutal dunk smash right past a shocked-by-the-sudden-manoeuvre Eiji.

Pulling out of the dive by using his wings, the hidden dragon curled his body into a ball, performed a flawless somersault then landed lightly on one knee; his racket held across his chest as his eyes burned with orange fire.

Quickly pushing back onto his feet, he then smirked down at his stunned opponent. "Strike back. Meow."

Mouth hanging as surprised ears soaked up the rarely heard sound of Kabaji's voice floating on the air, a startled Tomo gripped the ring lock before her as Eiji's astonished expression mirrored her own. "What did he... _say?"_

"He spoke!" replied Sakuno in kind of fascinated awe. "And, he copied Kikumaru Senpai's move!"

"Of course." purred Atobe while accepting a fresh glass of juice from his bowing male servant.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"30 all."

Kaido's voice floated down from his place on the linesman's high seat and fixing Inui with a hostile glare, Hiyoshi lifted his racket to point. "Wait a minute!" he snapped indignantly. "You know my aim, so you know exactly where to strike back!"

"You give yourself away with every move." the juice fiend evenly replied. "I simply counter them. That's what data tennis is all about."

Lips curving into a roguish grin, Inui smirked at his frustrated opponent; a golden sheen of hidden power briefly flaring behind squared off glasses as the snarling Hyotei player prepared to serve again.

Over on the adjoining court, Kabaji matched Eiji move for move; keeping the game score disturbingly close as a worried Takashi traded quiet words with a closely watching Ryoma.

"Kabaji can copy any move he sees to hide his true dragon power."

"Then..." answered Ryoma carefully, "...Kikumaru Senpai would feel as if he were playing against himself."

"Right." confirmed Takashi with a sharp nod of his head. "It wont be over anytime soon."

"But look at Kabaji's left leg." muttered Momo' while indicating the limb with a quick flick of a finger. "See how it's starting to drag?"

Pulling out of a long dive, Kabaji neatly cart wheeled on his left hand while simultaneously returning Eiji's forehand with the racket gripped firmly in his right.

Missing the ball slamming home just inside the baseline, the lanky youth's fiery hair stood on end as he picked up the new serve with a short lob.

Throwing himself forward, panting Kabaji caught the falling missile with a flat racket; the ball popping easily back over the net to flatten out for a point.

"The bronze is too swift and too strong." sighed Oishi as his lover picked himself up from his failed lunge. "A cat has little chance of beating a dragon like him."

Voicing a tiger like roar, Eiji threatened the looming bronze with his own feline shadow form while shaking a furious left fist right under the disguised creature's human nose. "Damn it bronze, stop copying me!" Snarling his annoyance as the impassive youth leaned down to stare into his eyes, Eiji arched his back to spit an irritated; "Brute strength alone doesn't win battles."

"But it certainly helps, lion cub." came the steady reply.

Gritting his cat like fangs, his eyes squeezed shut as his back stiffened and ridged arms trembled, Eiji growled his fury as the little frog watching him suddenly spied a much larger brown one squatting in the grass beside him.

"Hey dad.." it croaked lightly. "..do you think the Cat Lord has any chance of winning at all?"

"He has a big heart and a strong fighting spirit." remarked the other as round black orbs studied the warriors with great interest. "Shall we see? It should prove to be an interesting outcome."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Panting hard as protesting limbs threatened to give in, Eiji continued to hold off Kabaj's every assault by sheer force of his will alone.

"I must beat him." he puffed as he charged forward once more. "I'll go for the victory and give it my all!"

Reaching the center barrier, Eiji suddenly jumped straight up; the Lynx like standing leap carrying him a good fifteen feet into the air to meet the flying ball with a devastating dunk smash.

"Ha!" whinnied Gakuto as he half reared to laugh nastily. "Fool! You've jumped too high pussy cat! Kabaji can fly and he'll imitate that jump with ridiculous ease!"

But instead of jumping, Kabaji answered the challenge with a flat return that seemed impossible to catch from the falling Cat Lord's current height.

Face cracking into a delighted grin, Eiji lowered his racket; his body tipping into a dive and striking the ball back so it shot past a startled Kabaji, he flipped in mid air to land lightly on both feet.

A stunned silence momentarily swept across the quiet battlefield, then a great round of excited cheering broke out on the Seigaku side as Hytoei's Kitsune sadly shook his head. "I had no idea cats could do that."

"Kabaji is getting tired." observed Shishido as a grinning Eiji boldly announced he would quickly win the third round.

"His left leg is dragging." snorted Gakuto with an angry toss of his head. "Curse that sniveling silver for weakening him!"

With ball once more in flight, both battling warriors rushed forward then jumped together as the green and white object soared towards the clouds. Trying to fly, Kabaji's hidden wings suddenly felt an enormous strain. Crashing to the ground as pain lanced throughout his body and robbed his sails of their power, the dark skinned youth vent a great cloud of billowing black smoke as struggled to push back onto his feet.

"Nya! Try and keep up Kabaji!" taunted Eiji lightly. But seeing the weary, pained expression flooding the hidden dragon's human face, the Cat Lord gave the valiant bronze a respectful bow as Atobe called for the match to end.

Sighing as the wounded youth all but dragged himself over to his Hikari then slowly lay down to be healed, the large frog then grinned up at his offspring as the younger one proudly perched on his head.

"Did you hear that?" the small one asked in awe. "The Hikari telling his old friend not to fight on anymore. What a wonderful game this human tennis is!"

"And it's not over yet son." remarked his father while indicating Inui and Hiyoshi with a large webbed front foot.

-.-.-.-.-.-

With the hidden Basilisk and Wyvern game standing at a close 6-5, Hiyoshi charged mid line to hit a powerful forehand. Racing to meet it, Inui effortlessly sent it back. Carefully calculating his scowling opponents every move, he then sent the ball flying in a mighty upward strike that sailed clean over his rival's reaching weapon to close the game at 6-6.

Striding to the net, the tired juice fiend smiled down at his equally matched adversary. "It's a pity we can't play a tie breaker, but you have proven to be a worthy opponent."

Shooting a sour glare at the hand now held over the barrier in gesture of friendship, Hiyoshi half turned away out of bitter frustration.

"What do want to express snake? I'm certain I'd win if we played on."

Cocking his head slightly to one side, the spiky haired youth kept his hand out as he steadily replied. "Your data from this match is interesting. Accurately speaking, you are a very strong player and have won my admiration."

Accustomed to receiving very little praise from his cynically critical captain and equally sardonic Hikari prince coach, the disguised Basilisk's earnest words surprised the Hyotei youth. Lifting his gaze, he was startled to find that even though he couldn't see them, he was certain there was a genuine light of respect gleaming within hidden serpent orbs just showing through Inui's thick eye shields as a faint yellow glow.

Slowly raising his right hand, he carefully shook it; finding to his pleasant surprise that the old Basilisk feared by so many, wasn't so fearsome after all. "Thank you..." he muttered shyly. "I...err..." Suddenly spying something solid wrapped about his opponent's wrist, the disguised Wyvern blinked as he sharply jabbed an index finger towards it. "What's that?"

"Oh, just some training cuffs." remarked Inui casually, a wicked grin spreading across his face as the Hyotei teenager then noticed the slight bulge around his rival's mid-drift.

Lifting the jacket, the hidden Wyvern let out a shocked squeak; golden-brown eyes going huge as he performed a startled double take. "And what the hell is this?" he then demanded in a high pitched semi-quaver as his adversary laughed gently.

"This little weight block only adds 12 kg's. I could have worn much more, but I'm feeling lazy today."

"Only...12...12..._lazy?_!" stammered Hiyoshi with a bemused shake of his head. "I take it back.. you ARE fiercesome. Great game snake."

Chuckling merrily as the warriors parted, Momo' threw a loving arm around his life mate to hold him close. "That Inui." he sniggered into Ryoma's gleaming black hair. "We almost killed him with his own juice just over an hour ago, but he's still as fit as ever."

"Yeah..." smirked a nearby Fuji as his spiky haired team mate readjusted his jacket while looking mighty proud of himself. "...you just can't keep a good serpent down."

As the next players into battle were Oishi against a now in human form Shishido and a smiling Fuji versus a smug looking Yuushi, each warrior reached for their weapons.

Totally ignoring the snide remarks of a disgruntled Gakuto, the honey-haired Tensai carefully examined his racket for flaws as a worried Momo' leaned in to speak quietly.

"Fuji, I need to tell you something: be careful of Yuushi."

"I'm careful of everyone I fight." murmured Fuji in reply as he stood then strode out to meet his rival.

Over beside the fence, Yuushi calmly reassured his worried lover that he would easily win.

"Do you feel it Gakuto?" the now fully human fox spirit asked quietly. "Fuji's soul is in turmoil. I can feel it crying and such a thing is bound to have adverse effects on his powers."

"And should he lose control?" fretted the red head while reaching for his lover though the wire. "Please beloved fox, don't antagonize him."

"And miss this rare chance to see him as he truly is?" shot back Yuushi while lifting his head to glare down his nose. "You worry too much. "

"One of us has to." muttered Gakuto sulkily as he cradled the hand that had caressed his lover against his heart.

Still looking a little shaken from his match, Kabaji wearily climbed into the high seat to start the game.

"Yuushi to serve."

Lips curving at the strange sound of his normally silent team mate using his mouth for once, Yuushi then met Fuji's cold stare with defiance.

"It's almost too good to be true." he chuckled within as readied his serve. "To fight against the 'Blood' even Aion is said to now fear! How lucky can I get?"

"The fox and the 'Blood'." smirked Atobe to himself as the ball took flight. "Both are well matched for this game. Yes, it should be an interesting outcome." Turning his head, then stole a quick glance towards Oishi and Shishido about to fight on the next court over.

"Oishi...Bright Moon..." thought the young brown dragon as he drank in the sight of the raven haired youth waiting in the right service square. "...proud Moon Dog, son of the mighty leader Crescent Moon, heir of the clan. I can sense your incredible strength. No wonder my king intrusted the Brotherhood to you. But this is tennis my friend, and even though your kind is allied to mine, I must defeat you this day. So show me your power night hound, and give me a match to remember."

As the game started with a sharp serve and a great burst of unearthly speed, Fuji and Yuushi's game had taken off in a fierce display of fireworks as each warrior tested the inner mettle of the other.

"I can feel your power 'Blood'." sneered the blue haired Kitsune as Fuji dealt the speeding missile a vigorous backhand. "Stop acting the human.. I want to see you glow."

Ignoring the smooth taunt as he raced for the baseline, Fuji kept his powers in check while ruthlessly clamping down on his ever increasing yearnings for his far off lover.

"Very good Fuji." called Yuushi as the returning ball thundered towards him. "But until I see the blue mist of your powers, I know you aren't giving me your all."

Sparing the smirking fox spirit the barest of glances, Fuji concentrated on playing to bring the game to quick 1-0 in Seigaku's favour.

"Why is your strength just that of a normal human?" the bespectacled youth demanded as the fighters past each other for a court change. "Must I push you to bring out your power?"

Dangerous orbs snapping open, Fuji glared a silent warning. But spotting a brief flash of silver mist fogging the harsh cerulean eyes, Yuushi grinned as the 'Blood's' obvious reluctance to show his full potential became painfully clear.

"Is he even aware?" Yuushi asked himself as the Tensai prepared to serve. "I've heard tales of Mythics not recognizing a soul bind denied on themselves, but I never believed it until now."

From his place just behind the left side of the base line, Fuji gave the smirking Kitsune a sharp glance before serving; the powerful hit charging toward Yuushi who swiftly returned the missile with an easy strike. "The speed and force of your strikes are wonderful." he chuckled while carefully summoning up his own Mythic powers. "However..."

Backing up two short steps as Fuji dealt the ball a brutal backhand, Yuushi murmured a low pitched; "...what a pity." as his weapon swung forward. Surrounded by a misty blue flare of fox fire, the human form Kitsune sent the ball howling back over the net to steal any easy point from the startled Tensai.

"I thought you would have seen my petty action." the Hyotei player purred while playfully adjusting his glasses. "But the fog in your eyes is obviously blinding you."

"Fog?" asked a genuinely puzzled Fuji, his head cocked a little to one side as he pondered his enemy's strange words. "What fog, I can see just fine." Turning his back on the smug fox spirit, the Tensai allowed a small frown to form as he glared down at his racket strings. "But Momo' is right." he thought as prepared to attack once more. "This Kitsune is very powerful, and I seem to be having trouble with my focus."

Sending the ball back into play, the honey-haired youth curled his lip as his rival leapt forward to meet the onslaught head on. "I'm waiting for it." Yuushi taunted as he slammed the little round object home. "Why don't you show me your 'Blood' powers, or is your crying soul to weak to allow it?"

Cerulean orbs snapping open, the startled Tensai was only just able to catch the missile flying between his feet then send it high with a powerful upward arm swing.

"What's wrong?" a wondering Horio asked his worried friends as the ball slammed down just inside the baseline for a 0-30 score in Seigaku's favour. "It's almost like Fuji Senpai doesn't know what to do!"

"That's because Fuji's heart isn't here." Inui dolefully commented to no one in particular. "It's far away.. with Tezuka."

Half waking from a light doze, Jiroh's ears pricked up; a small frown creasing the Kirin's face as he heaved himself to his feet then closely studied the dangerous eyed 'Blood'.

At 5-4 game score with Fuji leading, a sorrowful Yuushi stared at his adversary through shadowed orbs as he silently questioned Fuji's obvious reluctance to release his full Mythic powers.

Suddenly, the petite teenager's misty eyes became perfectly clear; a hint of untold menace clearly showing within he sent the ball high. Sneering as Yuushi leapt up to meet it, the Tensai's powers unexpectedly flared and surrounded by bright blue cloud of unbridled light, Fuji dealt the falling missile a devastating blow.

Staring over his shoulder as the well placed 'Bear drop' scored, Yuushi then snorted through his nose as the unearthly glow faded away. "So.." he called arrogantly. "...you finally got serious." Ignoring the sinister threat lurking behind glittering blue eyes, the hidden Kitsune gave a proud toss of his head while smoothly declaring the 'Blood' was too late to the party.

"Your skills are excellent." replied Fuji quietly, but just as he about to speak further, the strutting Hyotei player cut him off.

"It took you _this_ long to notice?" pushing at his optic enhances in a way that painfully reminded the 'Blood' of Tezuka, the blue haired youth drew himself up. "Sorry Fuji, but it's _my_ turn now. I'll show you... my own Bear Drop!"

Leering at the surprised spark in his opponent's open eyes, Yuushi prepared his new assault.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A full two games ahead of his rival, a sneering Shishido glared at his dirt covered, panting adversary. So far since the grueling battle had begun, Oishi had struggled to so much as score a single point. But already worn out from the mornings previous training, the hidden Moon Dog was suffering under the strain of playing against a fresh enemy.

Back bent over, his hands braced on his knees, the wild eyed vice captain stared hard at the court beneath his sneakers as rivers of sweat dripped onto the hard ground. "Curse that forest training!" he gasped as over worked lungs fought to draw breath. "But I have to try.. I have to win!"

Invoking his powerful second sight, the hidden dragon carefully studied the secret shadow of his foe's true self. '_I can see by the mud staining your legs that you have already run far this day.' _ he silently informed Oishi as the human youth straightened up. '_Don't give up on me now.'_

Sending the ball forth as a powerful serve, the young brown's eyes narrowed as a despairing Oishi missed his frantic lunge to stare at the ground once more.

-.-.-.--.-.-.--

Bringing the battle to an even 15-15 score, Yuushi stared across the war zone at a silent, unmoving Fuji. "How long will you play as a human?" he demanded with quiet menace. "Bring forth your power or lose to me right now!"

When the Tensai's only reply was a savage glare, the hidden Kitsune responded with a fatal Bear Drop before taunting his seething opponent further.

"Last warning 'Blood. Become the creature rumoured to have fought Aion to a strand still or crawl back under the gold's belly and never play again!"

If such open slather was bothering Fuji, he gave no outward sign as he abruptly turned his back to stride to the baseline. Yet to the watching crowd, the Tensai seemed to radiate the unmistakable air of one about to meet his final destiny.

"Do it human!" came the Kitsune's sneering voice in the 'Blood's' ears as he dropped into a half crouch, both hands high up the racket handle; his glittering orbs filled with angry intimidation as he readied himself for a new round of fighting.

-.-.--.-.-.-

Struggling to draw breath as tired limbs trembled and jellied legs threatened to collapse beneath him, Oishi lifted his head to stare bleakly at his powerful rival. _'Shishido..' _ he sent after a long moment's silence broken only by the sighing wind fanning his flushed face with cooling drafts. '..._you once risked your life for Jiroh, stood accused beside Tezuka at the trial and showed us all your potential at the Kanto game. Yes, I respect you young dragon. But now.. I MUST win!'_

Feeling a new serge of strength flowing into him as the refreshing breeze wed to his own unearthly healing powers worked its reviving magic on his near exhausted body, Oishi suddenly leapt into action; his terrible lethargy now a thing of the past as he fought back with new strength and vigor.

Eyes blazing with the battle light of a strong hunter, the hidden Moon Dog swiftly evened the score to four each.

"This new power." thought Shishido with a wry grin as a heavily panting Oishi prepared to serve again. "Truly, he is one of the great night hounds." Turning to gaze up at Eiji acting as linesman, the human form dragon quietly informed the Cat Lord that it was no longer necessary to continue and ignoring his captain's mildly murderous look, he stepped forward to warmly shake his on court enemy by the hand.

"Thank you very much." the cap wearing teenager smiled to a weary Seigaku vice captain. "It was an honor to play against you."

"Your welcome." puffed Oishi with a tired grin.

Throwing his left hand up, Eiji beamed at the two warriors before loudly declaring the match to be a draw.

In answer to the crowd's questions of why they were stopping, Shishido opened his mind for all to hear. _'Because to push him now when he is worn out from earlier training would be painful to see. I will play him again some time... when he isn't exhausted first.'_

Giving the chuckling Oishi a small bow, the young brown dragon then turned to trade a tender smile with his calf eyed secret Hikari lover.

A sudden uprising of tremendous energy unexpectedly swept over the area and turning as one, the group rushed to the adjoining court fence; mouths agape and eyes wide as they witnessed Fuji spin on one knee, his body wreathed in a stunning blue glow as he savagely struck a devastating backhand blow.

"So you plan to wipe me out with a high ball?" sneered Yuushi as he met the challenge with defiance and countering with a Bear Drop of his own, he grinned wickedly as the missile sailed forth.

But the dangerous 'Blood' did nothing, his powers lowering as he remained motionless to allow the ball to fly over his head before slamming down out of bounds.

"What?" cried a fearful for his lover's safety Gakuto while tightly gripping the ring lock before him. "Yuushi's Bear Drop.. _it went out!'_

"Unheard of." thought a clearly displeased Atobe as the battle recommenced.

Yet a second attempt at countering Fuji's fatal dunk smash met with the same result, making the snorting Kitsune wonder if Fuji was somehow weakening him.

"But the ball has no trace of Mythic energy whatsoever" thought the Kitsune grimly as his third attempt sailed clear to slam forcefully into the high wire fence. "Yet he is beating me down as though I'm nothing!"

Gritting his teeth as he met the fast moving ball with a harsh blow, Yuushi was rocked to the core to suddenly see a new kind of power flaring about the glaring Tensai. For standing within the center of a golden ring of fire, a fully focused and dangerous Fuji struck the incoming missile with a resounding strike; the returning shoot plowing straight though racket strings no longer able to bear the brunt.

Impacting forcefully against the unforgiving hard ground, the ball bounced twice before rolling away to the cold sound of stunned silence.

Then, as a few startled mutters began to ripple though the gathering, Kabaji's deep tones rang out to fully confirm the Seigaku players indisputable victory.

"Game, Fuji. 7-5"

Deadly orbs sliding shut, Fuji voiced a light silvery laugh as the late afternoon sun beamed through the waving tree branches nearby.

"You are really great Fuji." sighed Yuushi as the 'Blood' strode up to the net. "And you are indeed worthy of the mighty gold."

"You're a strong player yourself." replied Fuji as he shook his rival's hand.

Turning to acknowledge the crowd's acclaim as Yuushi returned to a relieved Gakuto's side, the Tensai was suddenly shocked to hear a faint snap by his knee and lifting his racket, he gazed thoughtfully at the frayed strings. "If we were still playing..." he thought as he rival reassured his smiling lover, "...I'd almost consider you dangerous."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Glancing up the angle of the setting sun, Ryuzaki decided to call a halt and recommence the matches around noon the following day.

Bowing to each other, the two teams quickly returned to the hotel where a great feast had been laid out in honor of the occasion.

Steaming platters of roast meat sat beside large plates piled with lightly fried chicken and huge bowls almost over flowing with many kinds of differently cooked vegetables. Dishes of salads waged war for space among containers full of snow white steamed rice and tubs of multicoloured fried rice and voicing many loud exclamations of delight, the starving horde fell upon their dinner with great enjoyment.

"Here Jiroh san!" said Horio brightly while offering the now wide awake teenager a plate full of grilled trout. "Try this, it's delicious!"

But to the hidden Tanuki's mild amazement, the wavy haired youth glared at the offering before firmly turning aside with an offended snort.

"You are so stupid at times!" growled an exasperated Tomo now approaching with a huge glass bowl almost overflowing with a large assortment of fresh greens. "Kirin's do NOT eat MEAT!"

Accepting the proffered bowl with delight, Jiroh savoured the crispy vegetables as a grinning Gakuto cheerfully filched a few handfuls for himself.

Talk among the players soon turned to the upcoming games and speculation was rampant among those eager to see who would be matched up with Atobe or Ryoma.

"My life mate verses that stuck up feather duster!" laughed Momo' while raising a glass full of cola in salute to the smirking smaller teenager at his side. "Now THAT'S a fight I'd love to see!"

A loud chorus of agreement rose up as all of Seigaku toasted the days victories and many more to come. But as most of Hyotei either ignored the merry jubilation or raised their own glasses to Atobe seated like a king at the table head, a sharp eyed Jiroh suddenly noticed a downcast Fuji holding back from the festivities.

His own mocca-brown orbs narrowing, the human form Kirin made up his mind to get to the bottom of the Tensai's sorrow as soon as he could.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Night had fallen. Overhead, a sea of stars blazed silver trails across the sky as bright orange sparks from a roaring camp fire leapt up to dance on a shimmering heat haze before them.

Thin veils of smoke drifting away as logs crackled amidst flickering flames, the burning wood emitted an occasional pop as weakened logs fell apart; the sound blending perfectly with the voices of those seated around it.

Strumming a guitar, Momo' provided the main beat; the merry tune cleverly counted by the melody of Atobe's flute expertly weaving around it. Producing a violin, Otori balanced out the music in perfect harmony and rearing onto their haunches, the group's dragons filled out the sound in a hauntingly beautiful song.

Reminded of Tezuka, Fuji suddenly found he could bare it no longer and giving up his attempts to join the others as they sang, he slipped away to be swallowed up the quiet darkness.

Shimmering pools of moonlight filtered through the trees, the fresh clean smell of damp earth filling his nostrils as the now distant sound of his friends celebration whispered against his ears.

Fading out altogether, he then became aware of other small noises filling the night; the rustling of the branches, the dry crunch of dead leaves underfoot. Small creatures scurried through the undergrowth, the very occasional squeak or growl tickling at the edge of his senses as an owl passed overhead on silent wings.

Cuckoos called a few forlorn sounding notes as a few bats flitted with whispering leathery wings in search of insects to eat and all around, the high grass echoed to the shill of cicadas singing their love songs.

Drawing closer to a small patch of marsh land, Fuji smiled sadly over the various calls of frogs.. the louder calls of the migrating fire frogs booming among the trees as a new sound floated into the edge of the Tensai's hearing.

Recognizing the melody of Yuki's pan pipes, he began to follow the mystic tune; drawn as a moth to flame as he no longer seemed to be aware of where he was going.

Stepping delicately from the screen of bracken blocking his way, Fuji suddenly stopped; his closed eyes going wide over the incredible laid out scene he before him.

Within a hidden glade surrounded by towering ferns and willow trees, a gleaming chestnut Kirin danced beneath the silvery moon light; his cloven hoofs lifting and falling with feather light grace as he high stepped in time to Yuki's playing.

Stopping before an immense, pipe smoking frog almost fully concealed by the forest wall, he half reared; his noble head tossing so his mane streamed in the light wind before slowly high trotting back across the tiny clearing.

Reaching a thin ribbon of stream winding through the emerald grass, Jiroh bowed his head; his branched horn gently stirring up the glittering water which began to simmer and bubble from the contact.

Rising up at his command, the water transformed into a slowly revolving spiral platform and voicing a beautiful musical whinny, the Kirin lightly leapt upon it to rear and prance with delicate finesse.

Knowing this was without doubt a private and special occasion, Fuji's breath hitched in his throat as he strongly felt he should turn around and leave. But thoroughly entranced by the dazzlingly magical display, he was unable to contain the small sound of emotion that rose from his heavy chest to burst from lightly panting lips.

Instantly, Jiroh leapt down from his platform and as Yuki continued to play softly in the background, the young Kirin carefully walked up to nuzzle his unexpected visitor; gentle tongue delicately lapping away the 'Blood's' tears as he pressed velvety lips against Fuji's hair and offered compassionate comfort to his friend's turbulent heart.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The singing over, Atobe wandered away to enjoy the solitude of the peaceful forest. Large wings hanging from his shoulders, he past the dark opening of a fox's earth before floating across a wide stream to sit upon a large flat rock nestled in its center. Listening to the sounds of the early evening, he voiced a contented sigh and laid back while slipping his hands beneath his head.

Images of his ill fated match with Tezuka began to play through his mind and just has he was starting to drift back onto that fiercesome battle ground of yesterday, he was startled out of his revere by a loud splash wed to the sound of Jiroh's voice speaking right in his ear.

"Fuji needs to see Tezuka... _now._"

For a few long minutes, all the shocked prima donna could do was stare at his lover in stunned amazement. It was just so unexpected as Jiroh had never made such a blunt demand of the Hikari in his life. Yet here he was now, standing in the middle of a stream; the rushing water curling about his legs as his mane and tail waved in the night wind while his fierce amber-gold eyes held a firm; 'and don't you dare argue with me.' expression.

Smug look of superiority replacing his surprise, Atobe brushed a gleaming length of silvery hair from his eyes before soundly announcing he had best discuss the matter with Yuki and Seigaku's old red dragon coach.

-.-.-.-.-.-.--

"No Jiroh. Fuji must remain here to train. He knows the rules as well as I do and Tezuka wouldn't expect anything less of him as well."

"I'm not asking that Fuji remain with him." argued the Kirin with a sharp swish of his tail. "I'm asking that he be permitted to see him..that's all!"

Rearing onto her haunches, Ryuzaki folded her forearms across her chest; her eyes closing as she bowed her head and breathed a thin cloud of smoke through her nose. "I'm fully aware that Fuji is experiencing some difficulties, but..."

"His soul is screaming!" broke in Jirioh earnestly. "Can't you hear it old dragon?"

Nodding, the ancient creature gravely admitted to worrying over the Tensai's steadily deteriorating condition. "And what if he did see Tezuka hmmm? What if they soul bind? It would be a disaster! Tezuka must remain in hiding and Fuji must stay here, for his own good as well as Tezuka's! I'm sorry young Kirin, but for their own safety, they must stay apart for now."

"And if they don't soul bind..." said Atobe thoughtfully while gazing up the watchful moon overhead. "...things could become far worse. Therefore, Ore Sama agrees with you for now."

Shifting his hoofs in the emerald grass carpeting the small clearing far from the ramshackle old hotel, Jiroh turned pleading eyes to a so far silent Kagayakuyuki.

"Please lord Hikari!" he begged in a manner that made Atobe frown slightly. "Surely you can see that Fuji needs to see the dragon king...even if its only for a short time!"

"I do." answered the blond in flat tone.

"Sir, surely you can't be serious!" yelped Ryuzaki in dismay. "The danger of a soul bind..."

"Will not occur at this time." cut in the tall angel man firmly. "The dragon king's soul is too old, too wild and yes Atobe, I know of the prophecy." he added as his fellow Hikari opened his mouth to protest. Holding the Hyotei captain's eyes until the younger man backed down, Yuki swept the little gathering with a steely gaze. "The 'Blood' has been my responsibility ever since he was first conceived and it is on my authority alone that I say what becomes of him now." Pausing to stare coldly at Ryuzaki, he then turned his attention to the flame haired Hikari female seated to his right. "Do you have the item?"

"Yes." replied Shiba very quietly while flicking anxious eyes across at her glaring bond dragon and stern faced Atobe. "But I fully protest at its use."

"As does Ore Sama... as do I " said Atobe and Ryuzaki together.

"Sysuke will NOT last long enough to play this precious fools game of yours if he doesn't see the mighty gold." responded Yuki in the firmest tone anyone had ever yet heard him use. "Therefore, I shall place a soul lock on him..he wont even be aware of it.. then I shall personally take him for a _brief_ visit. It's all he needs." Gazing impassively at a silently seething Atobe, Yuki then asked the startled youth if he could borrow Kabaji's services.

"My lord.." cut in Jiroh nervously just as Atobe started working up an arrogant reply. "... the bronze was injured and..."

"He can't fly." finished Yuki for him with a sage nod of his head. "I understand. But he can still assist me. Ancient Fires.." he began while rounding on the glaring red. "...carry the lord bronze. He can direct your teleport so you arrive safely."

"But...Fuji..."

"This, dragon is not request." stated the blond in flat, yet dangerous tone. Striding from the group's center, he spread large white wings before soaring away in a foggy cloud of golden mist.

"And I always thought you were the arrogant one." grumbled Ryuzaki to Atobe as the group settled down to await the blonde's return. "I take it back. But know this..." Leaning her weight on her forefeet, the ancient red showed her teeth; smoke pouring from mouth and nostrils while glaring ferociously at her heavenly masters. "...if the 'Blood' or my king come to any harm from this venture, the dragons will no longer bow to you."

"War." muttered Shiba under her breath as Atobe huffed and stuck his nose in the air while bluntly declaring he personally wished to have no part at all in the matter. "I can feel it." she sighed as she wrapped her arms about herself, a small shiver running down her spine as the rising wind tugged at her longer than normal hair. "They wont stay servile forever. The winds of change are blowing..."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Blinking a little at the light, Fuji couldn't help but find it rather strange to be suddenly appearing from the soft darkness of an early Japanese evening into the stark daylight of a German morning.

Catching sight of a familiar figure that made his spirits soar, the 'Blood' began to fidget restlessly as his tall Hikari guardian made absolutely certain the surrounding area was secure.

A disturbing presence was making itself known, but satisfied it was unable to invade the powerful shield now cast over the plaza before them, Yuki glared down his nose at his eager, smiling charge.

"I sense the presence of..." turning to sternly face his companions, he firmly told them to stay alert. "Fuji.." he suddenly barked after a moments silence, "..come."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Leisurely reading a tennis magazine, Tezuka froze as his narrow eyes abruptly fell upon a very familiar face. Heart pounding in his chest, he fought down a sigh of longing as Fuji's closed eyed photo smiled up at him.

Bowing his head, he carefully laid the large glossy book aside then reached for his tea cup in a forlorn attempt to calm his sorrowing soul.

Just then, a well know scent drifted into his nostrils and opening his eyes, he stared in mild amazement as two utterly recognizable figures slowly approached his table.

"Kagayakuyuki..." he murmured with a respectful bow of his upper body. "...Strong Claw." Spying Ryuzaki and Shiba standing a short distance behind them, Tezuka raised a shapely eyebrow before fixing his full attention on the tall male Hikari.

"Why are you..."

Voice catching in his throat, the regal youth's hazel-gold orbs widened as Yuki and Kabaji unexpectedly stepped apart.

The petite, smiling figure from his dreams now standing in full view between his unearthly escorts was all too real and roughly pushing to his feet then stepping away from his table in one smooth flowing moment, Tezuka forgot his dignity; ignored the danger of lurking spies, to throw his arms around the Tensai and tightly hug him to his chest.

For several long moments he remained motionless, his face pressed against Fuji's hair as he savoured the clean, lingering smell of fresh apple shampoo before leaning back to study the teenager in a state of incredulous disbelief.

"Fuji.." he breathed in wonder, his hands resting loosely on the youth's narrow shoulders as his russet orbs quickly swept the busy streets bordering the open shopping square. "...please don't misunderstand me when I say you shouldn't be here but..." leaning down to enfold the 'Blood' in his embrace once more, he lightly brushed his lips over the delicate shell of an ear to gently whisper; "...I'm glad you are."

Pressing a quick, loving kiss on the side of Fuji's neck, Tezuka almost smiled at the sight of a bright gold circle pulsing against smooth porcelain coloured flesh. But drawing back, he very reluctantly let go of his lover to sigh heavily. "There is a great danger here." Fixing his regal gaze on a watchful Yuki, the hidden dragon king quietly informed the small group that both Raidon's and Aion's spies were on the move.

"A small task force of the tyrant's spies broke into Healing Flame's room early this morning and may have harmed her if not for Hanna's quick intervention." Although Yuki's face remained expressionless, Tezuka didn't fail to notice a distinct hardening of the blonde's golden eyes as he continued to speak. "It was only after the copper's Hikari had half shouted the hospital down _after_ beating up two of Rei's followers, that the general released her. But I fear this may be just a small interlude before they strike again. Then there is the threat of Dark Hunters. So far, I have remained hidden to their sight.. but I need further healing before I face them all in battle. Sysuke..." the name was spoken with great tenderness as normally hard orbs softened. "...you must return home. Keep up the charade of waiting for me to recover from my operation by defeating Rikkadai in the tournament, then I swear to you on Jinnai's name that we _will_ spend some time together."

"I... I understand." replied Fuji as a wave of disappointed sorrow washed over him. He had been missing Tezuka so badly, it had become a festering sore on his soul. Yet now as he finally stood before his heart's desire, he felt that terrible pain fade to dull ache as he caught the briefest glimpse of a strange silver fog flash across his lover's beautiful eyes.

Cocking his to one side, the honey-haired youth started to question. But noticing the beginnings of her king's soul reaching out to Fuji's, a growling Ryuzaki quickly spoke up to distract them.

"I smell strange Hikari. Kabaji, how close are they?"

'_Very close' _the disguised bronze dragon's mental tone was grim. '_It feels as though they are attempting to break through Kagayakuyuki and Shiba's shields.'_

"They are." stated Yuki flatly, his liquid golden orbs staring intently at a point the others couldn't see. "I would say that this visit is now over."

"A moment.. please." Tezuka asked as Fuji's escorts prepared to whisk him away. Wrapping his arms about the youth once more at Yuki's sharp nod, the proud Seigaku captain rested his chin on the shorter teenager's head; his soul trembling as his eyes closed while he held the shaking youth close.

A great longing to speak his true name while claiming the slender teenager as his mate, rose within him as the undeniable knowledge that Fuji wanted him just as badly raced through his immortal heart. But his sharp, unearthly sight had noticed what his lover had not; an invisible to the 'Blood's' senses silver chain draped about his throat preventing Fuji's soul from reaching out just as kept him from loudly declaring his undying love on the spot. "But is it love or lust that drives me?" Tezuka asked himself as he gently claimed the Tensai's lips in a tender farewell kiss. "Once you are with me again, I'll ask you."

A sharp hiss from both his dragon subjects cut through his sad musings and reluctantly stepping back, he noticed the fleeting passing of Dark Hunter shadows as Shiba and Yuki fought to keep the area safely shielded. "See you soon.. pamujat pmuut." he whispered longingly as the group teleported from sight.

Hidden under the cover of his own currently limited magic, Tezuka swiftly strode into the crowds thus rapidly losing himself in a bustling sea of humanity as hidden Lyuim and Hikari alike seethed with frustration at suddenly losing track of their quarry.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Returning to the hotel, Fuji was mildly surprised at the lateness of the hour. His time away had seemed so short, but obedient to his coach's orders, he allowed himself to be unceremoniously ordered off to bed.

Although his heart felt heavy, his spirit felt somewhat revived at seeing his lover; even if only briefly and slipping like a shadow into the large room shared by his team mates, the young Tensai soon settled into his sleeping bag; his quiet snores quickly joining those of the others as he made love to his captain in his dreams.

-.-.-.-.-.-

To Be Continued...


	72. Fragments 13

Hello to all my readers! A big thank you to all those who take the time out to review! I answer every single signed review I receive so if you haven't said hi yet, please.. don't be shy! Grin..

Now, sorry about the delay, but life has not only been hectic, it's been stressful.. sigh. Plus, it's TOO DARN HOT and I can't think straight! GAH! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: You all know the drill by now... I'm melting.. mel..ting!

Mythic Brotherhood is now on LJ. Check out the who is what mythic quick list today!

Fragments; The Thirteenth shard.

"All For The Game" part 1

Story: Tora Macaw.

Lifting it's large, horse like head, a female blue dragon voiced a low pitched, rumbling growl before rearing up onto strong hind legs; the menacing sound quickly evolving into a full throated roar as sapphire scales flashed in the dawn sun light and great aqua sails extended in a show of strength.

Splinters of lightening then thundered from its open jaws, bringing forth a snarling response from its brethren as a wide ring of dragon males stood up; their wings rattling in an impatient gesture for her to rise as they met her challenge with defiance.

Cerulean eyes peeling open, Fuji watched the savage, primal display in fascination; his heart beginning to beat a rapid tattoo in his chest as he slowly turned to stare across at his beloved.

Squatting in the center of a great draconian circle, the mighty golden ruler of his kind may well have been carved from stone as he impassively observed the blue dropping into all fours to begin strutting before her wing rustling, foot shifting, hissing admirers.

Suddenly, there was a disturbance. A second female whose white scales glittered like freshly fallen snow on a sunny day burst into the center of the mating ring; her booming roar of challenge echoing off across the high mountain meadow to bounce from craggy peak to sheer rock walls, drifting down into the silent snow bound passes as she defied the sullen blue to openly dispute her noisy claim to rise first.

Needle teeth bared, tail lashing, the darker dragon bellowed her anger; powerful claws of electricity erupting from her jaws as she threatened the impudent white for her audacity.

Blizzard pouring from her own mouth, the snowy female prepared her counter attack; only to balk as a huge old red female abruptly pushed between them. Resisting long enough so the elder glared sternly, both sullen combatants backed down; their sulky mutterings drifting over the frozen field as lusty fires temporarily dampened.

Spitting into two groups, the waiting males formed into separate parties; most of them trailing in the blue's wake as she slowly walked away, the others gathering around the white as she resolutely marched off in the opposite direction.

Shaking her head as the gathering dispersed, the old red dolefully asked her king which of them would rise first.

"It will be the blue." answered the shining gold firmly while pushing to his feet. "I must go to protect her as the other will rise soon after and its vital the two groups stay well apart."

Turning to face a silent bronze, Tezuka ordered him to oversee the white's flight as the watching human sprinted across the field to throw his arms around one of his beloved's massive front talons.

"Tezuka..." he called, his shouted teenage voice sounding like a whisper against the roaring speech of dragon kind. "...take me with you."

"Not this time Fuji." stated the king in a no nonsense tone while spreading mighty golden wings. "Wait for me here. I'll return as soon as I can."

Enormous body lifting off the ground to float like a balloon, the huge sails rose; then fell in a powerful down sweep. Leaping into the sky, the mighty gold swiftly dwindled to a speck against the vastness of the heavens; leaving a disheartened Tensai to quietly sigh his heartbreak.

"He'll come back as soon as he is ready." Ryuzaki gently reassured him while settling her large dragon body comfortably in the snow. "So just be patient."

"I'm tired of being patient." came the quiet reply as downcast open eyes stared dully at heavy, frost coated boots. "He knows how much I need him, yet he constantly stays out of my reach. Ryuzaki..." looking up, he gazed upon the old red's face with shadowed orbs. "...I maybe surrounded by friends, but I feel alone... alone, in a kings harem."

"But you are loved Fuji, as none other has ever been." answered his coach, her heavy jaws curving into smile as her eyes twinkled. "So mark my words. He WILL return and when he does, he'll claim you. Then, _you_ will be his alone."

Lifting his face to the sky, Fuji scanned the empty aerial plains; the rising wind tugging at his hair as the meadow began to grow dark and the world seemed to dissolve around him.

"But when?" he asked of the fading red as a slender pair of Hikari appeared before them; their glowing energy swords clashing in a shower of golden sparks as they sparred. "He claims to be ignorant to the knowledge of love, so must I wait forever before he'll admit his true feelings?"

"Forever is a long time 'Blood" said Ryuzaki in a motherly fashion, her voice growing fainter as she slowly vanished altogether and a large hotel room steadily swam into focus around the startled youth. "And time has a way of changing things. You are the ground and he is the seed." she added as the despondent 'Blood' hung his head. "Allow him sprout roots and grow Fuji, so your coming bond can be strong enough to withstand even the greatest of storms..."

Blinking at the pale dawn light, Fuji heaved himself into a sitting position; his bleary eyes fixed on the window beside him as the last lingering images from his dream faded away.

Lifting his left hand to his face, the sleepy youth slowly rubbed his heavy orbs with a thumb and side of index finger before dragging his palm over his head to drowsily scratch at his tussled hair. Lifting both arms, his chest then rose as lungs inflated; a heavy, drawn out yawn quickly following that ended as his shoulders slumped and he settled into a drooping position, his lowered hands now lying limply in his lap as he gazed the beginnings of a new day starting beyond slightly smeared glass.

A long rank of dark clouds massed on the distant horizon, their solid form broken by sets of far off mountain peaks as the first light shone as a pale amber wash above them. Higher up, wide steaks of grey clouds drifted as silent advance guards; the moisture baring entities farewelling the stars as a still beyond-the-Earth's-rim sun slowly advanced.

Turning away from the serene nature display, Fuji let his sleepy gaze rove over the still sleeping forms of his team mates. But a sudden sound drifted into his ears; a sound from his dream that instantly made him swing his open orbs back toward his window.

Extracting himself from his sleeping bag, the Tensai quickly scooted forward on hands and knees to stare down in mild fascination at a scene being played out on the hotel's extensive front lawn below.

Glowing light swords extended from raised hands, a pair of Hikari the 'Blood' swiftly recognized to be his own guardian and the proud Hyotei captain, steadily moved backwards then forwards; their golden blades rising and falling as they constantly challenged each other with blocks and attacks.

His weapon scything sideways, Yuki curved it upwards before swinging down in a graceful figure eight motion; swirling ghost lights dancing in the weapon's wake, his upper body assault quickly driving Atobe back as he then changed his tack. His elbows bending to point up, the hissing blade swung rapidly towards his opponents legs.

But lowering his own blade so it's tip just cleared the tops of the grass, the silver haired prima donna blocked the attack that would have otherwise stung his lower limbs in a an almost bored fashion.

Whirling about each other, Atobe then began to take charge. His sword strokes cut the air, leaving trailing ropes of fire as he pressed his advantage; an arrogant sneer curving his lips as he drove his rival back.

Cutting left, then right, the swords kissed and met again; Atobe suddenly driving it in a straight line across as he attempted to touch his rival's left side. But swiftly twirling aside, Yuki countered his sparring partner's attack with a down block; the momentum of his move carrying him in a circle, his raised arms angling his blade to stop the following blow from striking his back.

Spinning gracefully on the balls of his feet, Yuki meet Atobe's challenge head on as the Hyotei captain pressed his advantage. Once, twice, thrice... the strokes clashed against the blonde's sword with massive force. Yet the long haired Hikari countered with several powerful blows of his own; chasing the shorter angel man backwards as an interested Fuji looked on.

"It's incredible nya!"

Eiji's voice suddenly speaking close to his ear jerked the 'Blood' out of his concentration, his smiling mask sliding into place as he realized he had been too caught up in the spectacle to notice his team mate's quiet approach.

Rearing onto his knees, the young Cat Lord lightly placed both hands on the glass; his azure eyes going big and round as he excitedly watched the sword play below. "They make it look so easy nya!"

"Those blades can be deadly." broke in Takashi's voice behind them. For a long moment, the trio watched in silence before the disguised red dragon spoke again. "But for sparring, they only have enough power to inflict a mild sting. Would you two like a closer look?"

Smiling at their eager nods, Takashi placed both his hands on his friends shoulders and taking a firm grip, he quickly winked them from existence.

Their glowing blades still rising and falling, neither Hikari combatant spared the suddenly appearing youths so much as a single sideways glance. But a watching Shiba noticed and smiled warmly as she approached them.

"Good morning boys. Ready for a new round of challenges?"

As Eiji and Takashi enthusiastically responded, the Hikari woman let her eyes settle on Fuji to study him closely. The sorrowful air seemed to have left him and indeed, his energy levels seemed far greater. But in her heart, Shiba knew he could never be whole until Tezuka had returned to them and resisting an urge to sigh, she instead asked the clearly taken-in-by-the-sword-play teenagers if they wished to try the exercise for themselves.

"You really mean it nya?" asked Eiji while happily bouncing on the balls of his feet, bright sparks lighting up his eyes as a smiling Shiba cocked her head to one side.

"Of course! Now, you cannot use an energy blade as we do, but I can provide you with something else." Turning to speak to one of her fellow guardians, the grinning female asked him fetch the wooden swords they had found hidden at the back of the tennis courts storage hut.

Teleporting away to carry out her bidding, the angel man swiftly returned; a bundle of six solid cane training swords held out for the teenagers eager inspection.

"Takashi, Eiji." Shiba began while passing a weapon to each youth. "You two work together. Fuji, you work with me. Now, stand firm. Feet shoulder width apart. Take a firm, steady grip on the handle." Nodding with satisfaction as her students took up a ready stance, the angel woman then instructed her charges on the finer points of attack and defense. "Slowly now." she cautioned as a flame wreathed Takashi took a wild swing at Eiji's head. "Pull your blows. Ryuzaki would EAT me if you came to harm."

Voicing a light, slivery chuckle as his shame faced team mate forced himself to be calm, Fuji then held his own practice blade ready as Shiba swung her own wooden sword toward his left shoulder.

Very soon, the early morning air rang to the steady clack of blades; Atobe and Yuki assisting as the rest of Seigaku awoke then quickly joined their friends on the lawn.

With the rabid arrival of Hyotei, Atobe took his own team mates in hand as Shiba sparred lightly with Yuki; a glowing Bo Staff replacing his sword to easily deflect her attacks as the woman rained several hard blows upon it.

The drill over, Kagayakuyuki extinguished the long beam to then rest molten golden orbs onto a closely watching Fuji.

"Blood." he flatly announced while lifting his right hand. "Come. Practice with me."

For a long moment, Fuji placidly regarded the wooden sword in his hand. Then letting it fall to the grass, he all but shocked the life out of his audience by calling a glowing ball of blue light to his open palm.

Cerulean orbs peeling open, the unearthly pools of blue glittered with the reflected radiance as he silently concentrated on focusing his steadily increasing power.

Pulsing in time to the rhythm of Fuji's own heartbeat, the vibrant circle of energy began to stretch and grow; transforming before everyone's startled gaze into a sturdy broad sword of pure potency.

A slightly disturbing smirk crossing his face, the Tensai held his creation out for his Hikari guardian's inspection.

Answering the subtle challenge with a low pitched grunt, Yuki's own light sword sprang into his hand. To the subdue sound of worried mutters all around them, the combatants began to warily circle each other.

"I don't like this." fretted Shiba as her fellow Hikari launched a powerful attack on the semi crouching, dangerous eyed 'Blood', the clash of their blades making the surrounding forest ring. "Both Ryuzaki and Tezuka will skin me alive _after_ pulling every feather off of Kagaykuyuki's wings first if that sword so much as singes a single hair on Fuji's head!"

Wincing as the Tensai's blade swung upwards, she cast an anxious eye towards Atobe. But perfectly relaxed, the silver haired youth sat in his deck chair; calmly sipping orange juice as Yuki's blade cut down, then across.

Catching Fuji's blade in an impressive shower of sparks, the tall blonde circled his arms; the sweeping movement lifting his opponent's weapon to allow him access to Fuji's unprotected mid section. But leaping back, Fuji nimbly avoided the blow to lightly dance around his rival; the two swiftly passing back to back before roughly shoving their spitting weapons together.

Separated only by their sparking blades, the pair began to push; their swords locked together as they fought to test each others strength.

Leaning over his smaller, slenderly built opponent, it appeared to the watching crowd that Yuki's greater height and solid muscles were clearly giving the Hikari a powerful advantage as the straining 'Blood's' sword was pressed back centimeter by agonizing centimeter.

"Do you concede defeat?" Yuki asked tonelessly, his face coming ever closer to Fuji's as he angled his full weight down onto Fuji's trembling blade.

Arms shaking from the physical strain, the honey-haired youth looked ready to drop. But eyes closing, Fuji smiled serenely; his arms lifting a little before slowly lowering and with his curved lips only a hair's breath away from Yuki's face, the Tensai quickly propped himself onto his toes to plant a quick kiss on the end of his guardian's nose.

Stern, liquid gold orbs flew open in shock; a startled gasp breaking from the glaring Hikari as his head snapped up and in that one spit second of easing pressure, both of Fuji's hands reared up; his arms raising high as he pushed his sparring partner away to lightly bounce backwards out of his reach.

Legs braced apart, his feral orbs staring through a damp curtain of sweaty bangs, Fuji held his weapon low as he then awaited Yuki's next move.

Slowly lifting his left hand to touch the end of his nose with trembling fingertips, the tall angel man stared at the human teenager for a long moment out of menacing narrow eyes before extinguishing his light sword with a sharp sounding snap and spinning on his heel to stalk away without saying a single word.

For several long minutes, a deep disquiet settled over the gathering. Then as Fuji straightened his back to gaze after his departing guardian, the somber mood was broken by a sudden eruption of wild cheering.

"Yay Fuji!" shouted Eiji as the rest of Seigaku rushed forward to eagerly surround him. "You really showed the guy nya!"

"Yeah!" laughed Momo' as bright sparks danced in his large purple orbs. "No one ever gets the better of our Fuji!"

Turning his head to briefly lock eyes with Ryoma before the sullen youth pulled his cap down to hide them, Fuji was abruptly swamped by a very uncomfortable impression that he had unwittingly insulted the proud, golden haired warrior and a single, quick glimpse at the dark expressions marring both Shiba and Atobe's faces was all it took to confirm it.

-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Once breakfast was over, Ryuzaki appeared to shepherd her charges out to the tennis courts for a light warm up before those who hadn't yet played against Hyotei drew straws for the day's games.

Her sharp gaze roving over her toiling players, she shook her head over Fuji's melancholy air before glancing about for the youth's guardian.

Failing to find his tall, slender form amongst the group of Hikari ringing the area, she turned questioning eyes toward a down cast Shiba.

"He..err... had to go away for a while." the flame haired woman answered while not quite meeting her bond dragon's eyes. "But he _will_ return just after sunset."

Frowning a little, Ryuzaki decided to dismiss the matter for now and raising her voice, she called the warm up games to a halt.

"Now..." she announced imperiously as her team quickly gathered around her. "...the time has come to see who is going to match up with whom in today's games against Hyotei. Takashi, please step forward."

Gulping slightly, the disguised red threw a quick look over at Atobe and his team mates waiting beyond the high fence before extending a trembling hand toward a tin of pop sticks held by a gently smiling Oishi.

Slowly withdrawing one, his warm brown orbs went big and round.

"I drew... Otori." he said in a small voice as his startled gaze drifted onto the platinum-haired Hyotei hikari standing quietly beside his hidden bond dragon. Yet an expression of grim determination swiftly replaced his look of doubt as he remembered Ryoma's match against Rokkaku and that a dragon really could beat a Hikari at tennis. "But Ryoma _is_ part demon." he silently reminded himself as Momo' drew Gakuto and Kaido drew Jiroh as his opponent.

A startled gasp suddenly rose from every Seigaku players throat and as one, the entire team turned to fix wondrous eyes upon their smallest member.

"I don't believe it!" exclaimed Momo' while throwing his arms around his life mate to hold him close. "It really happened!"

"O chibi chan! You get to play against Atobe nya!" added an excited Eiji as the rest of Ryoma's friends gathered around to congratulate him.

Stepping back to allow the others to crowd around his sullen life mate, Momo' quickly rotated his right shoulder while staring across at a jump squatting Gakuto.

"Be careful Gakuto." cautioned Yuushi as the kitsune frankly returned the Seigaku player's intense look. "That mongoose has grown stronger since our last match."

"He isn't the only one." the red head airily replied while striding confidently onto the battle field. Memories of their last match running through his head, the hidden Pooka sneered at his approaching adversary. "Your dunk smash is useless against me now." he thought as the disguised mongoose took up a ready position. "Just wait until you see all my new moves!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Over on court A, Takashi began his match with a grim faced Otori.

His pen quickly scratching against the surface of his data file, Inui calmly addressed a nervous Oishi.

"Ryoma is the only dragon to have ever beaten a Hikari before. But then again, he is part demon and that I strongly feel it was his only advantage. I wonder how our red hatchling will fare against Otori's fast serve?"

Wincing as the ball thundered past Takashi as a perfect ace, Oishi silently prayed his team mate could find a way to break through the angel's power. But even wreathed in flame, his unearthly dragon strength lending its might to his human arms, Takashi still failed as the powerful first return sent the ball winging out of bounds for a 40-0 score in Hyotei's favour.

Yet even as the hidden Hikari's golden-brown eyes stared at Takashi in state of mild shock, he couldn't help but grin a little at disguised hatchling's next words.

"It becomes more interesting!" laughed the Seigaku teenager, his left arm extended as his fingers moved in a come-get-me motion. "Alright dove baby! Here comes my REAL power! BURNING!"

A sudden yell of "Hey Momo', pull your socks up you are losing nya!" drifted across from the adjoining court, causing Takashi to pause as Inui and Oishi looked on.

Both hands wildly waving over his head, Eiji's prancing feet constantly rose and fell in a steady war dance; his loud, yowling tones ringing out for all the world to hear as a watching Atobe smirked from his chair beneath his umbrella.

"What are you playing at nya? Pharaoh's cat? More like Pharaoh's RAT! Now focus your playing power and teach that ill mannered flying rocking horse a lesson he'll never forget!"

"What's _that_ all about?" a shocked by his lover's outburst Oishi asked of Inui as Takashi's next return once again flew long.

"Sounds like Momoshiro is in trouble." replied Inui as Eiji's angry snarl rose in volume and in venom.

"Momoshiro, you lose to that prancing pony and you and I are going to play a little game of cat and mouse that ends when I bite your head off!"

"Relax.." smirked a clearly unimpressed by the threat Momo'. "I'm just getting warmed up."

However, Gakuto leapt high; back flipping in mid air to take out Momo's serve with ridiculous ease, causing Eiji to roar like a tiger while furiously dancing about on the spot. "Gah! That ball could have passed him easily! Kaido is right about you, you're no cat of any kind, so how can you call yourself my brother?"

Green-gold eyes widening a little, Ryoma then narrowed them to stare up at the outraged Cat Lord. "And when.." he drawled in annoyance, "...did my life mate become your brother?"

Completely ignoring the sour comment, Eiji leapt about as if his feet were on fire. "You can't lose this game nya! The honor of all mongoose everywhere is at stake!"

Teeth bared, a low growl of frustration forcing it's way out of his throat, Momo' heartily wished the screeching feline would just shut the hell up as he grimly served again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"If only he wasn't a Hikari." thought Takashi desperately as he closed his ears to Eiji's loud complaints and fully focused on his own game. "But even so, his serves are incredibly strong and my right arm is starting to shake." Stopping on the right corner base line, he lifted his head to glare at his heavenly rival. "But we dragon's are just as strong. Ryoma once beat his kind and now, it's my turn!"

Wreathed in flame, his angry roars drowning out Eiji's yowling cries, he soon bought the match to a one all score.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Arms up, head down and both fists tightly clenched as his tense body vibrated, Eiji looked ready to explode as his voice finally sputtered past a ridged barrier of bared teeth. "2-0. He lost two straight sets!" head snapping up, he suddenly flung out an accusing arm; his index finger stabbing forward to point. "Hey you! Worthless rat! Trade places and let ME play!"

Lifting his own fists, Momo' bit back with an angry reply. "Now look here! Can't you be quiet you noisy cat?"

His deep azure eyes flitting between them, Gakuto looked on with amusement as his thoughts drifted lightly within his skull. "I never knew that playing against the mongoose could be such fun! Yes, you may have defeated me once, but never again! Now, I'll have my revenge!"

Gritting his teeth as determination flooded his heart, Momo' tired hard. But as the game score pushed up to 3-0, the bristle-haired youth began to feel the first unmistakable signs of panic start to settle upon him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Come on bird boy, this game has just begun! BURNING!"

Completely ignoring the insult, Otori answered the impudent challenge with yet another stunning ace; bringing the game to a 4-3 in Hyotei's favour as his mind slowly drifted back in time to play out significant scenes from his tennis playing life.

It had been his beloved bond dragon that had taught him how to play and revelling in the feeling of playing well, the young Hikari had grown to enjoy the game as much as his sworn charge did. The very day he had mastered the extremely difficult task of hitting a fast serve through a small hole in a wall had been the beginnings of their forbidden love. Yet the platinum haired Hikari had never once looked back and trading a warm smile with his human form dragon watching him from beyond the fence, he strongly felt the younger red before him could try all he liked, but could never win.

But at the same time, the much younger dragon had shocked him with his incredible strength; a power not even Shishido possessed and beginning to feel an upwelling of doubt, he was immensely grateful when his beloved partner gently touched his turbulent mind.

'_Calm down beloved, you will beat him.. as you have beaten me many times over.'_

Seeing the Hikari's determined nod, Inui spoke to a worried Oishi as he kept up his data entry. "That Hikari is still very young by their standards and hasn't encountered such a powerful hatching before." Smirking, he then casually remarked that "Little Burning" was going to truly be a mighty dragon by the time he had grown up. "And he is mighty now." added the old serpent with a pleased hiss. "Takashi is certainly giving that cloud dancer something to think about!"

But Oishi's sharp eyes had noticed his team mate's right arm muscles jumping alarmingly from the strain and drawing a sharp breath, he nodded with firm decision.

Out on the war zone, Takashi disregarded the Moon dog's silent call to smirk wickedly at his panting opponent.

"Let's do this feather wing! Welcome to my lair, I can hit back anything! BURNING!"

"NO!" Oishi's sharp call effortlessly cut through Takashi's battle cries and quickly striding out, the Seigaku vice captain resolutely announced the match to be over.

"But why?" cried Takashi in dismay as he met Oishi's stern gaze. "This match is just taking off, I can beat him!"

Easily plucking the yellow framed racket from his team mate's grasp, the hidden Mythic gave his disappointed friend a sad smile. "Although you do stand a chance of repeating Ryoma's feat, your right arm is clearly showing the strain. So to prevent pain, it's best for you to stop. There'll be other days, other Hikari to challenge, so take a rest now."

"He's right Taka san." said Fuji as he leapt from his linesman's chair to join them. "This isn't the end, it's a great new beginning."

"You're right." mumbled a tired Takashi as he stared at his trembling right arm. "The Rikkadai match is the most important thing now." Turning to face his staring opponent, the hidden red gave the panting Hikari a small bow. "I'm sorry."

Returning the gesture, Otori then turned to trade a tender smile with his secret lover.

Beyond the courts boundaries and fully concealed by a thick screen of dense bushes, a tall golden stag watched the exchange through glittering molten orbs before letting his attention focus on a closed eyed, smiling Fuji. A low snort passed through quivering wet nostrils, his great head giving a small toss so his spreading antlers lightly brushed the surrounding foliage. One split fore hoof rising then falling in a stamp, he then watched closely as Momo' and Gakuto's game drew to a close.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Finding his stride, Momo' had fought back hard, swiftly surpassing his rival's impressive lead to snatch the victory from under his very nose.

Furious at being out witted and out fought, a human form Gakuto folded his arms across his chest as angry horse like whinnies and snorts past through mouth and nose as his right foot stamped then pawed savagely.

"Jeez, jeez.. how dare you regard me as a weakling?"

"Did I ever say that?" grinned Momo' over Eiji's lusty cheers of superiority. "You are one of the strongest players I've ever met!"

"Do you mean it?" asked Gakuto quietly, his large eyes shining with hope and new found respect as he hesitatingly shook his rivals extended hand. "Hmm... if you lose to Rikkadai, I'll hunt you down and make you regret it."

Laughing merrily at the dire threat, he glanced back at his life mate trading quiet words with a wildly grinning Eiji. Without warning, Inui appeared right behind them making the mongoose spirit chuckle anew.

"The results of the games so far are thus: four wins, one loss, and one draw."

"Waa!" screeched Eiji as he leapt up to cork screw around. "Don't teleport like that you creepy belly crawler!"

Smirking wickedly at the yowling feline's shocked expression, Inui then lifted his head to gaze across at a racket holding Ryoma.

"Now.." called Oishi loudly to get his team mates and guests full attention. "...let's carry out the final two games. Jiroh verses Kaido and Echizen verses Atobe!" His gaze sweeping the area as his friends whooped in jubilation, the Seigaku vice captain frowned slightly as his roving eyes failed to find the Hyotei Kirin. "Err.. where is Jiroh?" he asked of a grim faced passing Kaido.

When the human form Naga's only reply was an impatient hiss, Oishi extended his search to the surrounding trees; only to sigh in mild amusement as his gaze finally fell upon a little scene just off to one side of the battle field.

The Hikari Otori was leaning over a sprawled on its side, sleeping branch horned equine; speaking in soft, worried tones as his right hand descended to stroke the gleaming mane. "Come on Jiroh, get up! It's time to start your game."

"Go away." the mythic horse grumbled while drawing his long legs up to his belly. "Where's Atobe?"

"Getting ready for his match..." replied the slightly exasperated angel while repeatedly poking at Jiroh's neck, "...just as you should be doing, now wake up!"

Struggling into a sitting position, the young Kirin braced his weight on extended front legs; his head going back as large jaws full of heavy squared off teeth opened in a mighty, drawn out yawn. Shaking his mane he then snorted before quickly morphing into human form.

Stretching his now teenage arms, Jiroh voiced a strange sound; half human yawn, half whinnying growl like that of an angry horse before turning his bleary eyed gaze upward. "Huh? You say it's my turn?"

At the platinum haired Hikari's nod, the sleepy Hyotei youth hauled himself onto his feet. Glancing over at a clearly annoyed Kaido, the yawning teenager reluctantly reached for his racket.

"And I was having such a nice dream too." he mumbled rebelliously as he slowly paced onto the court. "Well snake, let's start this game."

"Damn it!" a frustrated Kaido snarled at his rival's back. "Just my luck to be stuck with sleeping beauty!"

Hearing the sour comment, Jiroh stopped to glance back over his left shoulder.

"What's that? Why, of course we Kirin's are beautiful, don't you agree?" Turning about to face his opponent full on, the chestnut haired youth then grinned at the seething Seigaku player. "Not like you serpents, for all that your scales shine so prettily."

Baring set of twin snake fangs, Kaido's only answer was a fierce glare wed to a savage hiss.

Tossing his head while smirking at the exchange, Atobe drained the last of his juice before turning his haughty gaze onto a staring Ryoma.

Invoking his powerful second sight, he first drank in the hidden sight of demon features overlaying his rival's body. At first look, he appeared to an ordinary imp; somewhat undersized even by Thleerum standards for his age, but a young demon child no less. However, it the was ghostly shadow of the second form hanging over the youth that truly held his interest.

Every dragon he had ever seen at the tender age of fourteen human years had been tiny; not much larger than the largest breed of pelican in comparison. Yet the phantom beast standing impassively before him may well have been on the high side of three hundred, it's full standing height and impressive length rivalling the brown Shishido in size. But it also possessed wider than normal for his size wings, a trait clearly inherited from his many times over great grandfather and ruefully shaking his head, the proud angel youth decided that Demi-Dragon Ryoma would no doubt even measure up to Kabaji's impressive bulk some day.

"Yet he will still remain a small human, even a short demon perhaps. A strange blood line indeed." Reminded of his own disgraced family tree, Atobe uncrossed his left leg from it's resting place on his right knee to push to his feet before regally surveying the entire surrounding area. "Strange.." he thought as he quietly signaled for one of his short winged female servants to remove his Hyotei jacket from his shoulders. "... no sign of his high and mightiness." Lips curving into a sly grin, me muttered the word "Perfect." before taking his racket from the upturned palms of his male lackey.

"Good luck Keigo sama."

Hardly sparing the bowing male so much as a single glance, Atobe then passed through the green framed double doors leading into the war zone; reverently held open for him by both female Hikari who also bowed low at his passing.

"Who does he think he is?" growled Shiba while briefly lowering her camera. "Raidon? I'm telling you old dragon, if Yuki were here now, he wouldn't be getting away with such outrageous airs and graces! Oh, if only Fuji hadn't..."

While a grim faced Ryuzaki nodded her agreement, a glaring Momo' curled his upper lip over the arrogant display.

"Huh!" he remarked in an overly loud voice while sticking his nose in the air. "Look at king rooster out there strutting about as if he owns us all! You had better bring him down Ryoma!"

Blatantly ignoring the shouting Mongoose spirit, Atobe stopped to lift his right arm then point at Ryoma over the net.

"Echizen... you may have beaten that young fool Aoi, but you will not find my will so easy to overcome. Therefore, I must confirm something."

Meeting the haughty Hikari's imperious gaze with an unblinking stare of his own, Ryoma asked a quiet; "What?"

"Can you inherit your great grandfather's throne, or are you really more demon than dragon? If so, his loyal subjects will surely reject you, so let me confirm what you are today."

"I am, what I am." was the smaller youth's only reply as he deliberately turned his back on the sneering Hyotei captain.

"Well said young imp." smirked Atobe as Oishi called for him to serve. "But your false bravado will not save you today." Lifting his voice, he then boldly called for Ryoma to serve first.

"But..." answered a clearly taken a back Seigaku vice captain. "...the rules say that Hyotei must serve first."

"You dare to argue with me dog?" Atobe shot back in a dangerously silken voice while clearly displaying his shadowy true form in all its unearthly splendor. "Today, MY word is law here! And I say that Echizen will serve first!"

For a long minute, Oishi firmly tried to remind his guest of Ryuzaki's set rules. But then Ryoma cut in on his quiet protests by loudly declaring that he didn't care in the least either way.

"Echizen.." his vice captain started to tell the clearly disinterested youth. "...Hikari or not..." Realizing he wasn't going to get anywhere by arguing with the short singles star's back, Oishi sighed then gave in.

Taking his place in the right corner of the baseline just shy of the trammel lines, Atobe stood ready; a somewhat demonic grin curving his lips as Ryoma bounced the ball eight times in succession.

"Does he intend to twist serve?" Opening his mind, Atobe sent his thoughts to the about to serve youth. '_Come on king's blood, let's see your style.'_

Leaving the ground due to a small jump, Ryoma's sneaker shod feet seem to hang suspended as his red framed weapon whistled up to meet the thrown ball with a resounding crack.

Howling its way across the net, the little round missile thundered down to the roar within centimeters past a stern faced Atobe's right ear. His silver hair rippling from the force of its passing, the Hyotei captain then gave is adversary a sly look.

Sparing an exulting Tomo and Sakuno a quick glance while a pleased Takashi remarked on Ryoma's incredible ace, an arm folded Inui informed the 'Blood' beside him that Atobe had deliberately allowed the ball to pass so to study the smaller teenager's moves and power.

"Yes.." agreed Fuji, his face solemn as Ryoma prepared his next serve. "I can see how he wants to test it."

Noticing the way Ryoma was rolling an eye to glare at him, Atobe voiced a light, sinister chuckle. '_What's next hatchling imp?'_

Replying to the sending with a powerful twist serve, the dark haired youth then raced up the baseline for a mighty forehand return. Charging in to meet Atobe's savage backhand, Ryoma then leapt high at the net; his racket scything through thin air to deal the ball a brutal dunk smash thus scoring another point.

Swiftly bringing the match to a 1-0 score in his favour, the now bored looking Seigaku player paced the length of the central barrier before moving past the support pole for the required court change as a glaring Atobe watched him through narrow eyes.

"Hoi,hoi!" laughed Momo' while smiling down at a silent Fuji close by. "This game is going to be great!"

Looming up on the 'Blood's' other side, Inui calmly reminded the excited Mongoose spirit of how Atobe was simply exploring Ryoma's capability.

"Yeah.." said Momo' as the silver haired captain prepared his attack. "...I guess you're right. Ryoma can't ignore the fact that Atobe is the cloud dancer that defeated Tezuka."

"He only _thinks_ he did." drawled Fuji in an icy tone that dared anyone to dispute him.

Feeling a cold shiver lance down his spine, Momo' snapped his jaw shut as the on court heavenly warrior let the ball bounce a fourth time.

"Echizen Ryoma.." Atobe thought while glaring across at the waiting youth. "Demi-Dragon, demon of Fire Lake clan and blood of the mighty gold. You are a strong creature, the backbone of your team and an asset to the Brotherhood it's true.. but let's see you cope..with THIS!"

Dealing the thrown ball a devastating blow, Atobe smirked as the high speed missile shot across the battle field to slam with brutal force against his rival's shuddering weapon.

"Very good dragon imp." sneered the proud Hikari as the ball thundered back toward him. "I'll admit you have great potential, but your powers will not serve you today."

Running to pick up the returning ball with a heavy forehand blow, Atobe allowed a vision of Tezuka playing against him to form within his mind as he thought of the far off dragon ruler. "Tezuka, I'm really going to push him as I want your grand hatchling to perform to the best of his capability."

Fog grey orbs widening a little as Ryoma met the speeding missile, Atobe held his weapon's handle with both hands; a dark crimson glow briefly appearing within his eyes to stun both his Seigaku and Hyotei audience alike. Wreathed in a glowing silver mist of Hikari power, he then dealt the felt covered object a furious strike to snatch a one game all score.

'_This game is now controlled be me.'_ he smugly announced to a staring Ryoma as the Demi-Dragon's life mate let out a startled yelp.

"Did you see that?" he cried in dismay while tightly gripping the ring lock before him. "His eyes! They were.."

"Demons eyes, yes." finished Fuji for him. Glaring at the strutting captain out of shimmering cerulean orbs, the Tensai recalled what Tezuka had once told him about Atobe having a small amount of demon blood.

"It only appears when Atobe is calling on his full powers." added a data writing Inui as Momo' nodded grimly.

"Then, he considers my life mate a threat?"

"Hmm..." replied the hidden Basilisk as the afternoon sun light flashed across his glasses. "...perhaps. This could get ugly as his demon strength is incredible."

"But so is Echizen's." Fuji reminded him as the ball sailed back and forth while the warriors ran.

"Echizen.." thought Ryuzaki as the dark haired teenager paused to strike a forehand blow before racing forwards once more. "...he is performing well. But Atobe is descended from royal Hikari and is far more experienced in every kind of battle than young Aoi will ever be. Tezuka... much as I wish it, I can't quite see him beating Atobe this day." Looking over at the adjoining court, she sighed over Kaido's clearly frustrated expression. "And what of the Naga? For all that he is holding the score, things don't appear to be going too well..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Winning the first set with a boomerang snake shot, Kaido hissed with annoyance as a broadly grinning Jiroh excitedly leaped up and down before a startled Yuushi.

"That was awesome!" he shouted at the top of his voice while cheerfully waving his racket up and down. "Awesome, awesome, AWESOME! Did you _see_ that Yuushi? What an incredible skill!"

"Oh no.." groaned Shishido to his staring lover. "Here we go.. Jiroh's impressed, we'll never hear the end of it now!"

"But Jiroh will beat him." remarked Otori firmly as the pair resumed the match.

Forehand followed serve, then Jiroh swung his weapon to hit another mighty blow and take out the score in his favour.

"Incredible!" he then cried out to a seething Kaido. "Your skills are amazing!"

"Just play the game." snarled the hidden Naga making Jiroh throw back his head to laugh brightly.

"Oh dear, the tennis playing garden hose is angry, I must flee for my life!"

Slender serpent's fangs lancing down from his gums, Kaido responded with a savage hiss as feral snake's eyes glared within an angry human face. "What you say, you stupid one horned hobby horse?"

A turned back his only answer, Jiroh snorted through his nose as he returned to the baseline.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hitting a powerful forehand, Atobe was startled to see his opponent suddenly drop into a semi crouch then skid forward on his heels before springing up to meet the returning ball with a mighty Drive B strike.

A loud Hikari war cry streaming from his mouth, the Hyotei captain met the challenge with defiance to flip the speeding missile high into the air.

Just missing the ball's satisfying kiss, Ryoma glared as Oishi called a 2-1 in Atobe's favour game score.

'_Ready to bow before me little dragon?'_ smirked the hidden Hikari as the pair past each other for the court change. '_Just press your muzzle into my left palm and you'll be mine forever.'_

_'You already have Kabaji as your sworn slave.' _ drawled Ryoma while taking up position to receive the start of Atobe's next serve round. '_So don't be greedy.' _

'_I? Greedy? Don't make me laugh.' _ sneered the silver-haired youth while tossing the ball high.

Taking his short enemy by surprise with a brutal serve, he then leapt high to intercept the air borne missile. Framed by the wide blue vault of the heavens, he steadied himself on hidden bird like wings; his feral gaze fixed on Ryoma's right wrist as he struck savagely at the fast approaching ball.

'_Rondo of destruction!' _ Eye's gleaming red as the returning missile struck the racket from a shocked Ryoma's hand, he then dealt the ball now flying back at him a second mighty blow; the falling ball whistling past his adversary's right ear as the proud Hikari lightly touched down. '_Nothing.. not even Tezuka himself can stand against it.'_

Arrogantly dragging a stray lock of hair from his eyes with his fingertips, Atobe sneered at the startled Seigaku crowd. "My clan is Shining Cloud and my skills dazzle like the sun." Pointing his weapon at Ryoma, he then asked if the dragon child was ready to yield.

However, an unconcerned Ryoma turned his back on Atobe to retrieve his racket then answer his rival's sneering question of; "What's the matter Echizen, should we end this now to save you from further humiliation?" with a wicked grin.

"My grandfather's blood says no. Let's play on."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

To Be Continued...


	73. Fragments 14

Hello gang! This chapter winds up Ryoma and Atobe's game with a random event of my own thrown in. Also, there is a rather nice ending to Hyotei's visit as Yuki forgives Fuji... READ ON!

Disclaimer: I took a good, long, hard look around the room. I'm still flat broke and my plushies still say that Prince Of Tennis is not mine! Weeps while slinking away...

Fragments: The Fourteenth Shard.

"All For The Game." part 2.

Story: Tora Macaw.

-.-.-.-.-.-

The challenge met, Atobe and Ryoma instantly sprung into action once more. Savage forehand followed dangerous backhand as the warriors charged, whirled, struck and ran again.

Leaping into the air, Atobe intercepted his rival's high lob; a wicked grin spreading across his face as he summoned up his ultimate tennis playing attack.

'_Here it comes Echizen!'_ the hidden Hikari taunted as his weapon whistled up to strike the speeding ball. '_But can you handle it?'_

Curling his upper lip, the young Seigaku player ignored the taunt to hold his racket across his upper torso. Wincing as the little round missile slammed hard against the strings, Ryoma instantly fell victim to the brutal force of the rapidly spinning object; his left hand trembling as he fought against the sheer power pushing mercilessly at his red framed weapon.

Hearing a tortured creak of straining wood, the human form Demi-Dragon's green-gold orbs flew open in shock; his jaw hanging in mute befuddlement as pain lanced a fiery trail through his wrist to shoot agonising darts into his fingers.

Unable to maintain his grip, Ryoma voiced a small cry of dismay as his racket spun out of his hands to then soar up over his head; his legs buckling as they too succumbed to the vicious onslaught.

Yet the ball had been deflected by the impact and striking the ground on the net's far side, it then sailed up to met a still air borne triumphantly grinning Atobe.

Dealing the object a devastating blow, he began to descend as the ball thundered down to spin away within a hand span's distance of a staring Ryoma still sitting motionless on the hard court.

"Game, Atobe." called Oishi grimly. "3 games to 1."

"What's he doing?" asked an amused Gakuto as Ryoma swiftly pushed back onto his feet while throwing a conceited Atobe a hostile glare. "That dragon imp hasn't a snow balls chance in a wildfire of beating our captain!"

Planting his hands on his hips, the hidden Pooka chuckled merrily; only to gasp in shock as a fully formed Wyvern suddenly shoved her muzzle within a few inches of his face. "Hey!" he yelped, his springy legs propelling him backwards as the Seigaku sub dragon hissed savagely at him. "What do want you over grown flying snake?" Colliding with a now in Wyvern form Hiyoshi's smooth belly scales, Gakuto's fearful expression gave way to a look of smug superiority as a sulkily rumbling Tomo gave way to a looming larger beast protecting his team mate.

Oblivious to the small drama taking place beyond the battle field's high fence, Ryoma briefly crouched to pick up his racket and standing straight, he then carefully inspected his weapon for any sign of damage. Dragging his fingertips across the tight network of strings so they made a harsh grating sound, his eyes narrowed as his thoughts swirled about his head.

"So he can hit my racket out of my hand, big deal! For all his powers, he is no Sanada and I know I can fight back."

'_Don't give up.'_ Momo's gentle sending rippling quietly within his skull bought a small smile to the short youth's face. '_You've already beaten one Hikari, now beat this one as well.'_

Turning to face his antagonist, Ryoma's eyes turned hard. '_I'll boil myself in fish oil before I give up.'_

Feeling the mild buzz of a private sending and noticing the look of sheer determination on his enemy's face, Atobe sneered arrogantly.

'_Are you going to take all day? Serve damn you!'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Game Jiroh." called Yuushi smoothly. "Hyotei, three games to one!"

Baring his teeth, his breath leaving him in an angry hiss, Kaido glared at his cheerfully smiling opponent through a sweaty curtain of jet black bangs. "That damn pony is making a fool of me!" he snarled within as the match recommenced. "And with him keeping me on the net with his short drops, I can't use my boomerang shot!"

Striking a resounding forehand, Kaido's eyes narrowed into evil slits as he watched Jiroh pick up the return with a forehand of his own.

"Come on!" the bandana wearing youth grumbled under his breath as the ball took flight. "Is it going to go up or is it going to fly long? He can hide his moves so well, that I can't tell with this idiot what he is going to do!"

Unexpectedly charging forward, Jiroh met the ball halfway into the right service square and with a playful grin lighting up his human features, the hidden Kirin neatly popped the object high over Kaido's head so it fell just within the baseline's boundary.

"So what do you think of my drop shot?. asked the chestnut haired youth as Yuushi called a 4-1 game score. Laughing at his rival's sour expression, Jiroh optimistically propped his weapon onto his right shoulder as he spoke. "What a pity you couldn't run back in time to take it."

His temper reaching its very low Kirin tolerance limit, Kaido's answer was a drawn out hiss of pure annoyance. "Listen daisy eater..." he snarled bitterly through ridged barrier of tightly clenched teeth. "...this match is far from over, so how about you shut that big hay muncher of yours and get on with it!"

"Yes Jiroh." added Yuushi quietly. "It's not wise to tease a viper, you may get bitten in the end."

Linking his hands behind his head, Jiroh beamed up at his concerned team mate. "Speak for yourself!" he laughed merrily at the somber Kitsune. "I heard how you taunted that 'Blood' during your own match! But hey, I'll be good." Grinning at Kaido, he then added a jaunty; "Just calm down little earth worm!"

"Earth.. worm!" spluttered an outraged Kaido, his tight arms trembling at his sides as he fought to keep himself from physically attacking the impudent Hyotei player. "Shit! Why I ought to..." Hissing and snarling, he let the dire threat hanging as his worried friends looked on.

"It's bad." muttered Takashi to a round eyed Eiji. "Kaido is getting angry."

"Yes." replied the young Cat Lord quietly, his mind playing out images from Fuji's former match with the mythic equine. "Fuji beat him so easily. Yet now, he has become a far greater player than I thought possible nya."

Shaken by his rival's taunts and beginning to doubt his own abilities, Kaido prepared to serve; only to freeze solid as an all too familiar voice suddenly rang out near by.

"You stupid belly crawler!"

Letting the ball drop unheeded from his left hand, a scowling Kaido turned to face a glaring Momoshiro standing just behind the high wire close to the right corner of the trammel lines.

"What did you say?" snarled the hidden Naga, his match temporarily forgotten as he stalked toward his staring rival with murderous eyes. "You dare to insult me land bat?"

"I telling you to calm down." answered Momo' in a steady tone.

Shaking his head as Kaido's outraged hiss rang on the quiet air, Otori remarked to his secret lover about Seigaku having no hope if two of their strongest players couldn't stop fighting.

"Snake and mongoose." nodded Shishido in agreement. "Eternal rivals driven by instinct to fight. A pair of mismatched fools if you ask me."

"I dare you to say that again!" Kaido's shout echoed across the battle field and drifted into Ryoma's own war zone, making him wince as his life mate responded to the angry bellow with an uncharacteristic calm. "Can't you hear me, you peach faced pack rat?"

Seeing an amused smirk cross his enemy's face instead of the usual tooth bared growl, surprised the seething Naga into stunned silence and in the steady quiet that followed, Momo' spoke firmly.

"You can complain after you've won the game."

Staring deep into his bristle-haired adversary's large purple eyes, Kaido voiced a faint hiss of wonder as he saw an image of a blazing eyed Mongoose rear onto its haunches then glare at him in open defiance form up within those glittering amethyst orbs.

His own eyes turning green and snake like, the hidden Naga gave his team mate a look of pure determination. Closing his eyes, he smirked then opened them; his pale orbs human once more as he leered at his greatest natural enemy.

"I'm going to crush you in my coils one day."

"I'll be waiting." answered Momo' quietly as Kaido abruptly turned away to stalk back to the battle field.

"That brainless creature." the bandana wearing teenager thought as a pleased grin spread across his face. "He is brave, I'll give him that much."

Stopping, he breathed a drawn out hiss that was instantly answered with a Mongoose growl from behind and feeling a new strength flowing through him, his next serve became a savage ace; the sheer force of its power stunning Jiroh as the Seigaku freshmen loudly exulted in the back ground.

A forehand from Kaido was met by one from Jiroh. Racing along the baseline, Kaido greeted the returning ball with a resounding blow. Sensing it was no longer a light hearted game existing only to provide his own amusement, a grim faced Jiroh fought back; his teeth bared as he pondered the new power behind his opponent's playing.

"What's going on?" asked a startled Shishido of his equally stunned bond mate. "That snake is like a different creature altogether! Could it be the Mongoose is behind this?"

His glittering hunter's orbs never leaving his team mates face, Momo' chuckled softly as he spoke under his breath. "That's it you slimy viper, make me proud! And who knows, maybe one day I may even come to like that ugly snake face of yours."

Running after a well placed boomerang snake shot, Jirioh's warm mocha brown eyes widened; then narrowed as he extended his arm. "I don't believe this!" he snorted while scooping the low flying ball. "Nice try snake, but can you beat this?" Flipping the missile high, he then smirked with a pleasure he had no intention of hiding as the speeding object charged back across the net.

"I can see it now." rumbled Kaido while glaring fiercely at the approaching ball. "And I now know exactly where it will fall."

Curling his upper lip at Jiroh waiting for the returning ball, the hidden Naga hissed viciously; all his unearthly mythic powers boiling up to wash over the ball while dealing the high speed missile a devastating blow.

Loaded down with the full might of Kaido's Naga energy, the glowing ball howled its way past the net poles; the sturdy structures trembling wildly from the force of its passing to then scream with single minded purpose towards Jiroh's waiting racket.

"A good shot my friend, but its all in vain." laughed the Hyotei youth as he gleefully scooped up the pulsing object. "It's all mine!"

Abruptly, the laughter drained from Jiroh's eyes; his grinning face transforming into a shocked mask as his shaking right arm struggled with the immense pressure radiating from the ball spinning furiously against his weapon's tight strings. "What?" he gasped, the baleful glow of Naga energy reflecting in his eyes as he fought for control. "I can't... oh no!"

Shooting up the racket's length, the ball slammed directly against Jiroh's chin with brutal force and uttering one single startled cry, the hidden mythic pitched backwards to land heavily on his back then lay motionless on the unforgiving hard ground.

As one, Shishido and Otori's shocked gasp cut the air, then the half form brown dragon was half flying, half jumping over the high wire fence; a grim faced Hikari right on his tail as a frightened looking Yuushi gazed down from his place on the high seat in a state of sheer disbelief.

"Jiroh!" cried Shishido in distress while skidding to a rough halt beside him. "Oh no! Jiroh! Curse you snake, what in Jigoku have you done to him?"

"Atobe will kill him for this!" muttered a worried Otori while kneeling beside his team mate's prone body.

"He was bitten, and he'll be out of action for hours from a blow like that." grumbled Yuushi while glaring at a startled Kaido. "The match can't continue, so therefore, this game is over. Kaido has won."

"Now wait just a moment!" the bandana wearing youth all but exploded at the final grim verdict. "No way is this over! Kirin's can heal themselves.. right? And you! Hikari! Can't you do something?"

"This Kirin is still very young." replied Otori while soothing away the ugly bruise starting to spread across his team mate's lower jaw. "Still only a foal by their standards and that last shot of yours was beyond even his powers to block! He'll come in around in few minutes, but he'll also be unsteady for hours so it's game over viper whether you like it or not!"

Shaking his head with ill concealed amusement, Momo' chuckled gently as his totally ticked off team mate angrily marched from the war zone; a constant string of unsavoury Naga profanities streaming from his wavering lips as he went.

"So now he plays like a dragon as well as a viper. Ha, you're a strange creature my friend."

A sudden cry from Tomo urging Ryoma to fight back effectively jolted him back into awareness of his life mate's own do or die struggle and throwing a final smirking glance at Kaido's ridged back, the Seigaku powerhouse returned to the other field of conflict just in time to see Ryoma gallop up the baseline for a savage forehand return.

'_You are strong hatchling imp.'_ Atobe all but purred as he easily struck the speeding missile back over the net. '_But it wont help you now.'_

"What's this I see?" yelped an outraged Tomo, her large bat like Wyvern's wings firmly crossed before her smooth scaled chest as her long tail lashed about behind her like an angry cat's. "Is that arrogant feather duster just going to walk all over Ryoma then wipe his sneakers on Ryoma's back when he's through? Come on Demi-Dragon, FIGHT BACK! KNOCK THAT STUPID PIGEON RIGHT INTO THE MIDDLE OF NEXT WEEK!"

Throwing her head back, Tomo then breathed a thin jet of bright orange flame; a fiercesome growl erupting from her as a frightened Sakuno tried in vain to ask her friend to be quiet.

"He can hear you!" the little red fretted as Atobe's reddish grey eyes sparked dangerously.

"LET HIM HEAR!" Tomo roared back, completely unfazed by the hellish light now showing up in the clearly irritated angel man's dark orbs. "RYOMA SAMA WILL TURN UP HIS GOLD DRAGON POWERS AND K.O THAT MISERABLE CANARY!"

Briefly flicking his eyes in the sub dragon's direction, Ryoma snarled at her to be quiet as a mutely fuming Atobe silently plotted the howling Wyvern's gruesome demise.

Momentarily distracted by the sight of Ryuzaki's shadow form looming threateningly over the now cowering Tomo, Ryoma hit the ball high; his green-gold orbs going wide as he watched a smirking Atobe leap up to meet it.

'_It's useless to resist me!' _ Dealing the ball a devastating blow, the silver-haired Hikari's mocking laughter echoed throughout Ryoma's skull as he once again fell victim to a brutal Rondo of destruction.

"Game, Atobe!" announced Oishi grimily. "Four games to one! Change court!"

_'Dragon imp...' _ began Atobe imperiously as a sullen Ryoma retrieved his racket from its landing place, '..._know this; if you cannot beat me, then you have no chance at all of defeating the Rikkadai mystery.' _

Deliberately keeping his back to the proud Hyotei youth, Ryoma picked up his weapon before smugly responding with a sending of his own. _'Then I guess I'll just have to fight you every shred of power I have.'_ Turning, he flashed his staring adversary a confident grin. '_And if tapping into my grandfather's blood is the only way, then so be it.'_

For brief moment, shock registered on Atobe's face before quickly schooling itself back into its normal state of arrogant pride. "Huh!" he thought, a wickedly demonic grin creasing his proud features. "Your full power? Then bring it on and maybe I'll shock you witless with a few hidden powers of my own."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Back and forth the ball flew, its resounding cry echoing over the war zone to drift against the tense ears of a silent crowd before curling away to ride on the gentle afternoon breeze.

His breath hitching in his throat, Horio stood in the center of his small band of freshmen; his brown orbs going huge and round at the incredible display taking place before him.

"Those two are both so powerful!" he muttered under his breath as a grim faced Momo' spoke to an equally concerned Kaido closely watching the on court warriors out of narrow, pale eyes.

"Will Atobe really show his demon powers?"

Hissing, the hidden Naga threw the worried powerhouse a sour glance before answering in a low voice.

"If he does, then expect to see Echizen's dragon powers as well."

'_A valiant struggle imp.'_ a grinning Atobe calmly informed a heavily panting Ryoma as he struck a savage forehand. '_But let's see how you handle my great power!'_

Responding to the mild threat with a hard backhand, Ryoma suddenly experienced a thrumming of demon power so strong that seemed to make the very air about him vibrate. Fixing his antagonist with a harsh glare, he almost quailed at the mean look in Atobe's burning eyes as the Hikari's entire body became engulfed in a crimson demonic glow.

His triumphant orbs glittering like those of a predator about to seize its helpless prey, a high jumping Atobe kept his feral gaze fixed on his victim's left wrist as he ruthlessly dunk smashed the fast moving ball.

Gritting his teeth, Ryoma's arm fought against the strain then voicing a resounding, dragon like bellow, he sent the ball speeding back on its way.

"Yes Echizen!" an excited Takashi cried out as the green and white object took flight. "Strike back!"

"Chibi will score!" gasped a happy Eiji at his side.

But taking in the angle of the ball's trajectory wed to its great speed, an open eyed Fuji grimily informed his exulting team mates that the ball was fact going to fall out of bounds and seconds later, it did just that; curving over a smug faced Atobe in a perfect arch to slam down just mere centimeters past the baseline.

"What a pity." drawled the Hyotei prima donna as Oishi announced the five to one game score in his favour.

Throwing the grinning Hikari a sour glare, Ryoma stared hard at the sight of the captain's glowing red orbs as he silently pondered his counter attack. "Tezuka..." he told the distant clouds with his mind. "...I can beat him, I _must_ beat him! Lend me your strength and show me the way!"

To the youth's wondering eyes, a large cloud bank suddenly seemed to roll and morph into the shape of a huge dragon; the reflected rays of sunlight causing it to glow a beautiful glittering gold. In Ryoma's mind, two orbs of hazel-gold peeled open in a wise, reptilian face to briefly gaze upon him. Then, the moment was over; the rising winds dissipating the cloud formation as it tugged at his hair and fueled the new fires of determination blazing brightly within his soul.

Suddenly aware of Tomo loudly screaming his name while roaring at him to fight on, the young Demi-Dragon whipped about; his ghostly phantom form manifesting to snarl her into silence before he once again faced a proudly grinning Atobe.

'_So you think you have already won?'_

Few a split second, the smaller boy's firm sending surprised the silver-haired captain. But giving an arrogant toss of his head, Atobe replied with thought speech of his own. '_I've already won.'_

Intense pride oozing from his very pores, the smug youth suddenly lifted his right hand; his index and middle fingers resting either side of his nose; his thumb planting against his cheek while the rest of his fingers lay along his jaw line, the simple action bringing a shocked gasp to most of Seigaku's lips as a startled Ryoma looked on.

"He's going too..." growled a grim faced Fuji as a concerned Inui instantly confirmed it.

"Yes Fuji, he is. Second sight. A gift belonging to all Mythics but it varies in strength between each member of the brotherhood."

"How so?" asked an ever curious Takashi.

"It depends upon the individual creature." answered Inui while giving his glasses a small push with a middle finger. "Hikari and dragons are well known for possessing the most powerful second sight, but Atobe's is a little different from normal. His powers allow him to see any weakness on any mythic's body... no matter how strong its mental shields are."

"Then.." gasped a shocked Katsuo close by. "...he can see weakness in Ryoma, even if he is hiding his true form?"

"Maybe..." Directing a hidden glare Atobe's way, Inui hoped Ryoma was strong enough to resist it. But as past experience with disgraced royal Hikari had taught him, even one as mighty as Tezuka had been unable to fully stand against it. The thought of him worming his way under Ryoma's still largely inexperienced defences, was unsettling.

"Hmmm.. that's it hatchling..." Atobe thought as he eased his way past Ryoma's powerful mental walls to easily breach the most stalwart of the boy's armour. "...resist me as it's proving amusing. "

The large shadow of dragon then formed up to overlap the staring youth, its great smoke like body becoming solid; as if Ryoma had truly become a dragon in front of him and lips curving into a sly grin, Atobe carefully studied his defiant prey.

"The two biggest weak points on any dragon are its eyes and the point just beneath where the main wing bone flows out from the withers. The throat is also highly prone to damage and of course, a demon's weakness is its horns as it loses a great deal of energy without them. However, as with all of the brotherhood, a mythic is most vulnerable as a human and today Echizen, I see that your human wrists and shoulders are suffering from the strain. Yes, victory is mine. But why just reach out and take it? I think I'll play with him awhile ... before annihilation!"

His scrutiny over, Atobe let his powers fade as he dropped into a semi crouch then awaited Ryoma's serve; a pleased smirk on his face as he held his weapon lightly in both hands.

Feeling as though his own personal space had been cruelly violated by the angel's intense stare, Ryoma bared his teeth; a thick cloud of steam puffing from the edges of his mouth as he held the ball ready. Tossing it high, swirling moist vapor erupted from his nostrils as his red framed weapon whistled through the air to meet it.

Backhand was met by backhand, forehand was followed by a high lob from Ryoma and leaping into the sky, a crimson wreathed Atobe slammed it home.

'_Be awed and dazzled by Ore Sama's great skill little one.'_

Gritting his teeth, Ryoma ignored the mind taunt; his hand allowing his racket handle to drop a little before tightening his grip then greeting the ball in a brave show of pure defiance.

'_NO!'_ his mind all but screamed as he struggled to lift a ball made of iron. '_Be dazzled by my own!'_

Straining to lift his weapon, Ryoma voiced a savage roar; the ball rising to then pass a startled Atobe and snatch a point.

"He did it!" shouted an excited Horio as Oishi announced a 15-0 score.

"He broke through the Rondo Of Destruction!" laughed Katchiro over Katsuo's wild cheering.

Smirking at his rival's show of determination, Atobe spoke to Ryoma's back as the smaller youth slowly paced away from the net.

"Well done Echizen!" Chuckling as his enemy stopped, the Hyotei captain cocked his head in Kabaji's direction. "But don't get cocky hatchling imp as one point now isn't going to win the game.. right Kabaji?"

"USU!" But even as he verbally agreed, the hidden Bronze sighed within; his head shaking as his bond partner turned his back. "Poor yolk crawler." he thought in sympathy as Ryoma took up serve position once more. "I'll be sure to tell your great grandfather how bravely you fought this day."

Facing a supremely confident Atobe, Ryoma held up the ball.

"I'm going to serve now. Are you ready?"

'_I was born ready hatchling.' _chuckled Atobe inside his head. '_Go right ahead.. Ore Sama is waiting.'_

The serve was fast and brutal yet Atobe met it with ease, the pair of warriors engaging in a furious battle as they swiftly charged about the war zone.

'_This game... its been a good fight...'_ Atobe imperiously announced after a few minutes of hard running. '..._but I only need a few points to win. You on the other hand, have many to gain.'_

Leaping high into the air to catch Ryoma's latest lob, he grinned wickedly at the dark-haired youth as his racket sang. '_Maybe it's better for you if I did end this now. For you are 1,000 years too young to defeat me!'_ Red rimmed fog grey orbs widening as his defiant adversary fought back, Atobe sniggered as he dealt the ball a devastating overhand blow. '_Let me show you how useless it is to struggle.'_

Trying his best to ignore the Hikari's endless taunting, Ryoma roared as he lowered his racket.

'_My Rondo Of Destruction is going to wear you down!'_

_'Rondo this!'_

Scooping the ball, the smaller youth sent it winging its way to the heavens; the cunningly placed shot soaring over a shocked Atobe to arch beyond his reach before plummeting down to snatch another point.

"Ryoma, Seigaku game. Five games to two!" called Oishi as blazing daggers of doom flared within Atobe's narrowed eyes.

Taking control of the serve, the hidden Hikari sent forth a shot designed to strike terror into even the bravest of hearts. Yet Ryoma took the speeding missile in his stride, sending a wave of anger through Atobe as he viciously sent it back.

"So strange." remarked Inui to Fuji after a long moment of intently studying Atobe's every move.

"You noticed then?" replied the Tensai, his closed eyes never leaving the Hyotei captain's face as the silver-haired youth struck a brutal blow.

"Yes." answered Inui quietly. "I have."

"Huh?" asked Eiji, his ears pricking up over the odd conversation. "What? You have noticed, what nya?"

"Atobe's Rondo Of Destruction." explained the hidden Basilisk, his golden serpent's eyes glittering behind thick eye shields. "Although it's not by much, his dunk smash seems to weaken each time he uses it."

"You mean to say..." cut in a hopeful Takashi, "...Atobe is getting tired? Incredible!"

"Or Echizen is getting stronger." said Eiji with glee.

"His strength, his dragon powers..." added Fuji as brilliant cerulean orbs peeled open. "...are much like Tezuka's."

Hidden wings extended to keep him in the air, Atobe slammed the ball down; his rondo aiming to take out Ryoma's left wrist once and for all. But fighting against its might, the Seigaku singles star was just able to hold his own and grimily swing it back once more.

'_What's wrong Echizen?' _ the smirking Hikari asked as he noticed a distinct lack of force behind the returning shot. '_I thought you would be far more powerful than you are. But by over using that sad little human arm of yours while not calling on your dragon strength to back it up is going to seal your fate! Come on son of dragon kind. Are you human or are you mythic? CHOOSE NOW!'_

Green-gold eyes flashed open as a wave of consternation rolled over him and Ryoma's breath hitched in his throat. Mouth going dry, he felt as if his heart would stop as Atobe's cruel words reached out to mock him.

He knew from his camp training just how vital it was to hone his human skills so as to be able to play a human game. But with a hidden Hikari looming over him, his shadow form clearly displayed for his unearthly benefit, Ryoma suddenly decided now was not the time to be suppressing his powers.

Tapping into his demon strength, the half bred young Mythic swiftly brought the game to a five all score and locking eyes with a satisfied looking Atobe, Ryoma's mind blasted into the angel's one with a firm; '_I am, a Demi-Dragon!'_

Flicking his gaze between a clearly shocked Otori and Shishido and the wildly exhulting Seigaku crowd, Hiyoshi snorted his annoyance as large leathery wings folded across his chest. "Just what in Jigoku is Atobe playing at? Why, it's almost like he _let_ that Demi-Dragon catch up!"

"He... he wants a challenge." murmured a subdued Otori, his right hand repeatedly stroking the back of Shishido's neck in an effort to calm his rapidly beating heart. "And by letting Echizen catch up to him, he is going to get one!"

'_So, you truly think you stand a chance now?' _ Atobe purred as Ryoma bounced the ball prior to serving. '_Little mythic you have chosen to be, I'm going to enjoy watching you fall.'_

Abruptly, the serve was flying straight at him but on lifting his racket to meet it, the proud youth instantly noticed how the missile was lacking its previous power.

"So that's it." he thought triumphantly as he rose up to greet the returning high lob. "Echizen can't swing his tired human arm any more." Face cracking into an evil grin, Atobe struck the ball with a resounding crack. '_This is the end for you!'_

Roaring down from the open sky, the ball slammed into Ryoma's left wrist with the force of an impacting meteor; the terrifyingly heartless blow tearing his racket from his grasp and slumping to the ground as claws of pain ripped their way up his arm, the young Demi-Dragon was hardly even aware of Oishi calling a six games to five score nor the sick feeling in his arm as the pain lancing throughout his soul was far greater.

Staring at his treasured racket laying on the ground a short distance away, Ryoma's head suddenly shot up; his eyes hardening to twin chips of hard perma frost as a closed eyed, smug faced Atobe firmly addressed the silent crowd.

"The Demi-Dragon has no real strength and I grow tired of fighting with such a weak hatchling. Indeed, I see no point in going on at all." stabbing an imperious finger at the tooth bared youth quivering with the beginnings rage before him, Atobe tossed his proud head as he spoke on in clear, ringing tones. "Echizen! It seems to me that you don't have what it takes after all. If this sad little display is the best you are willing to give me, then Ore Sama is leaving this boring party!"

Spinning on his heel, the hidden Hikari swiftly strode over to the base of Oishi's high seat.

"Moon Dog! This child is no dragon... he's not even a half baked demon! The game has become dull and your team mate has no strength left. Therefore, I have no desire to play to a tie breaker."

"WHAT?" screeched Momo', his furious tones effortlessly cutting through the out break of angry muttering around him. "He wants to _end this? _Now? Why that stuck up, scruffy winged, prancing chicken! Why I ought to..."

"That's an insult you cowering, striped faced grass finch!" shouted Eiji over Momo's angry spluttering. "You had better fight our chibi to the finish nya!"

Blatantly ignoring the outraged shouts and the dangerous gleam shining in Fuji's eyes as his hair rippled up from his skull, Atobe sneered down at Ryoma as the smaller youth glared at him from across the net.

'_Look king's blood, it's like this.' _ the proud Hikari quietly informed his seething opponent. '_I really DON'T want to knock you flat on your tail in front of your friends and I've had enough of this ridiculous farce. As you have no chance of winning, even if you showed me your dragon powers; which you seem afraid to unleash, I now offer you this opportunity to withdraw with your dignity intact... such as it is.'_

Turning about to face a startled Oishi once more, Atobe firmly announced the game to be over. Ignoring the stammering Seigaku vice captain's feeble protests, the wealthy prima donna imperiously called to Kabaji for a towel.

Regret clearly showing in his dark human orbs, the hidden bronze reached for the large fluffy object as his Mythic bond partner strode towards the green framed tennis court gates.

"Foolish young dragon." he thought, a satisfied smirk on his face as he reached the opening in the high fence. "Thinking you could possibly beat a mighty Hikari warrior of my strength and battle experience."

As if picking up on the private thoughts, Ryoma's voice suddenly rang out against his ears.

"Do all mighty warriors flee the moment danger threatens?" Blowing a contemptible snort through his nose, Ryoma propped his racket against his shoulder to sneer at the hidden angel man's back. "Huh! I see no Hikari. All I see is a winged monkey hiding in the trees because it's afraid of this young dragon."

His left palm resting against the half open gate, Atobe stopped to glare angrily at the grinning Ryoma.

"If you admit your loss..." the Seigaku youth then added with undertones of quiet menace, "...I'll let you leave. If not..." Trailing off, Ryoma allowed the great shadowy ghost of his true self appear to briefly hang over him; its wings rustling as jaws hung open and large curving talons dragged along the hard ground.

Chuckling arrogantly at the unearthly display, Atobe half turned his back; his hand pushing the gate as his mind opened.

'_Are you trying to insult me? What a joke. Just give up and go home, otherwise your left arm will be rendered useless.'_ "And.." he added as a private after thought, "...I have no desire to answer to _him_ should that happen..."

"What of your arm?" shot back Ryoma in a challenging tone. "Afraid you'll render it useless too?"

Stopping halfway through the gate, Atobe suddenly found himself actively resisting the urge to burst into laughter. Mastering himself by closing his eyes, the silver-haired youth's lips curved in an amused smile.

'_How stubborn you are, you are more like the mighty gold than you know.'_ Turning face his glaring adversary, he gave the smaller boy a decisive nod. "Very well then. Since you insist, I'll fight to the end... _don't disappoint me... DRAGON BLOOD!'_

With the players back in place, a screaming tension settled upon the war zone; the atmosphere thick and oppressive as if in the heavy grip of an approaching thunder storm.

'_Hatchling...' _ jeered Atobe as he tossed the ball high, '.._.you are a fool!'_ His smug expression giving way to the hard look of the merciless, the Hyotei captain sent the missile on its way with an explosive crack. '_You could have flaunted your true powers right from the start, but like that sad 'Blood' friend of yours, YOU chose to remain a human and a human cannot win against Rikkadai.'_

_'I was told..' _ replied Ryoma as he powerfully swung his weapon, '_...to always remember it's our human forms that carry us through our daily lives and it's our human bodies that play tennis. But now I see that only the true power I was born with is the way to grasp victory from a member of the Brotherhood actively seeking to oppress it.'_

_'Good.' _ Atobe's mental tone sounded strangely pleased as he reached for the incoming ball. Fighting to return the heavy spinning object, he finally sent it flying with a forehand. But seconds later, the ball howled its way back over the net; the force of its passing whipping up the hidden Hikari's hair as it thundered past him to score.

"What?" the astounded captain thought while drinking in the sight of Ryoma's smirking face. "Was that his dragon strength? Yes! I can barely sense it, but it's there! Incredible! Not even Tezuka can hide it so well in the heat of battle. I'd best be careful..."

Slamming the ball into action once more, Atobe's fog grey eyes narrowed; only to widen in a mixture of surprise and respect as he saw his opponent become fully engulfed in a beautiful golden glow.

"There it is... finally."

His straining racket just missing the satisfying kiss of the returning double forehand strike, Atobe nodded firmly as Oishi called a 0-30 score. "So imp, you've come to the party at last. Yes, the true power of his grand father's blood is amazing. Now comes my own test..."

Resuming the fight, Ryoma swiftly bought the score to 0-40.

Leaping high as Atobe hit a brutally strong lob shot, Ryoma's body glowed once more; slender dragon horns emerging from the sides of his head as great golden sails shimmered into existence on his back and a long whip like tail trailed in his wake. Surrounded by a billowing cloud of steam, the phantom shadow of an enormous gold dragon seemed to hang in the air behind him.

"Mighty gold, I can see you." thought Atobe as he rushed to meet Ryoma's assault. "But more importantly, I can see only the Demi-Dragon. Thank you Echizen, for giving me this rare glimpse of your true self and your full potential."

Winning the match with a devastating dunk smash, Ryoma slowly descended on hidden dragon wings to lightly touch down on his toes; the rising wind tossing his hair about as his team mates loudly cheered behind him.

'_Well done.. dragon warrior.'_

The mind voice wasn't Atobe's, nor was it from any of his friends. Staring about at the small crowd of Hikari observing the conflict, Ryoma then bowed his head; his eyes closing as he voiced a bratty chuckle. He wasn't certain, but he felt the voice belonged to Yuki and wherever it was Fuji's stern guardian had disappeared to, the short youth was gratified to learn that the tall angel man had seen and chosen to honor him by actually speaking to him.

Suddenly aware of Atobe's haughty gaze upon him, he strode to the net and extended his right hand. "Shake?"

Lifting his own, the silver-haired youth suddenly stopped to frown at his own palm. To him, the limb seemed to have gone strangely numb and closing his eyes, Atobe sniggered at a surprised Ryoma.

"You have showed me you are truly a dragon. But as you took your sweet time about it, I'll shake hands next time we play and you show me your powers right from the start."

Spinning on his heel, the Hyotei captain walked away; leaving a slightly bewildered Ryoma to gaze after him. His right hand still out, he suddenly became aware of a concerned Oishi at his side.

"Echizen!" the vice captain cried out, not quite able to hide the anxious whine in his voice as he cast worried eyes upon his team mate's left wrist. "Is your arm okay? Do you need me to heal it?"

Face splitting into a huge grin, the smaller boy laughingly reassured his elder that his arm was fine while casting a quick glance toward his Hyotei rival.

His entire head almost fully concealed under a fluffy white towel, Atobe lifted the object just enough to stare at his approaching male servant baring a tall glass full of sparkling blue liquid on a silver tray.

"Juice of the ice berry Keigo sama. It will return your strength to you."

Acknowledging the short winged Hikari with a low grunt, the much larger winged youth reached for the offering; only to stare in a state of utter shock as the glass slipped through numb fingers to shatter on the ground with a musical crash.

"He really did it." chuckled Atobe within as his servant rushed to replace his glass. "He took the strength from my arm. Ah Echizen, it's funny. That dragon imp will be great some day."

Accepting a new glass from his bowing lackey, the proud youth nodded politely to an approaching Ryuzaki.

"A great game Atobe.. thank you. Would you and your team like to accept the hospitality of our lodge before you leave?"

"Yes." replied Atobe while signaling for his eager team mates to gather around. "Ore Sama could use a hot bath right now."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chatting about the day's events and the games played out the day before, the assorted players from Seigaku and Hyotei entered the steaming waters of the hotel's huge pool turned bath tub for some well earned relaxation.

But grinning like a Cheshire cat, Inui suddenly produced a box of head bands seemingly out of hammer space to hold them up for his audience's inspection.

"I have one last challenge in mind." he announced as the near naked youths about him looked on uneasily. "Each person will partner with one other and place a head band upon their brow. Then that person will sit on the other's shoulders and..."

"CHICKEN FIGHT!" shouted Momo' at once, his sudden thunderously loud whoop almost causing those around him to leap out of their hides while their faces twisted in a painful grimace.

Demon features erupting into existence upon his body, a wickedly grinning Ryoma instantly flew onto his life mate's broad shoulders; his tail securely wrapping around Momo's torso as thin legs locked across Momo's chest while great black sails quickly extended for balance.

Tying a head band around his brow, he then smirked broadly at the astonished gathering; openly daring anyone to try and take them on.

For a long moment, total silence held sway over the gently misting waters; broken only when a shining eyed, suddenly wide awake Jiroh rushed up to a staring Fuji.

"Please, please... ride on my shoulders Fuji.. it will be a great honor to carry you after the way you saved me from Raidon!"

Voicing a light, silvery laugh, Fuji climbed onto the semi crouching youth's narrow human shoulders; the simple action instantly spurring the others into an excited frenzy of movement.

Snatching up head bands, Kaido vaulted onto Inui's back while a laughing Eiji gleefully clambered onto Oishi's strong shoulders.

Sighing resignedly as Otori floated onto Shishido's back and a somber Yuushi took up a defensive position on Gakuto, Atobe cast a sour eye on a bemused Takashi offering Hiyoshi a place on his shoulders before stalking over to a silent Kabaji.

"Look at that foolish spectacle." he announced with a proud toss of his head. "Ore Sama will not lower his dignity to indulge in a rough and mindless child's game."

'_I want to fight.'_

Eyes snapping open, Atobe sat bolt upright; his grey orbs going round as he noticed the grim flares of battle light glowing within the hidden bronze's dark human eyes.

'_Please Keigo.. it's not as if I often ask much of you.'_

_'But Strong Claw, your leg...'_

_'The water will hold me up.'_ Kabaji firmly replied as twin jets of black smoke shot from his nose.

Ruefully shaking his head, Atobe gave in to quickly flap his way onto the towering youth's ample shoulders.

With everyone in place, Inui signaled and voicing a few loud cries, the players enthusiastically surged towards each other.

Eiji was the first to lose his head band; mainly due to the sad fact that in the heat of the battle, he dug his claws deep into Oishi's bare flesh; thus causing the bleeding vice captain to yelp and forcefully eject his yowling passenger on his own.

Snatching the object clean off his floundering team mate's head, a madly hissing Kaido set his sights on a demonically grinning Ryoma. Unfortunately for the Demi-Dragon, Atobe and Kabaji lead a determined charge; the entire Hyotei team ganging up to forcefully wrench the smirking brat from his life mate's shoulders, then merrily toss the limb flailing, shouting young Mythic into the pool's deep end with a mighty splash.

Chuckling as a great wave of spray washed over the edges, Fuji summoned up his 'Blood' powers to easily deflect all attacks with the force of his energy alone.

"Damn cheating pest!" hissed Kaido as he and Inui moved in for the kill. But dangerous cerulean orbs peeling open, he sent the hapless human form Naga reeling back before happily turning to lightly pluck the head band from a passing Atobe.

Snorting with anger, Kabaji opened his mouth; fire blossoming between his teeth as his rider loudly voiced his indignant at being out manoeuvred outrage. But seeing the thin jet of fire harmlessly bounce off the 'Blood's' energy field... the rebounding flame almost ending Gakuto's life as it shot past his head to sear the gleaming white wall tiles... Atobe calmed his grumbling friend before turning about just in time to see Hiyoshi come to grief at Fuji's wandering hands.

Launching an all out assault on a hissing pair of Seigaku serpents, Gakuto crowed his triumph; Kaido's fluttering head band waving in his grasp as it suddenly dawned on him that only he and Yuushi remained to defy Jiroh and Fuji's superiority.

Eying each other though blazing orbs, the two Hyotei equines snorted like stallions; their heads going low as they warily circled each other.

Voicing a savage growling whinny, Jiroh suddenly charged; his sharp branched horn emerging from his brow to furiously stab at the startled red head who only just managed to leap aside in time.

"So that's how you want to play it!" snarled a fuming Gakuto, his eyes lighting up with a feral crimson glow. "Fine with me!"

A screaming, ringing challenge rebounded from the stark walls; his shocked audience slapping their hands over their ears as the calling youth abruptly morphed into his true equine form.

Answering the dare with a resounding deer like bell, Jiroh also transformed; his cloven hooves making a hollow sounding ring on the pool's smooth floor as he danced about on his hind legs, his front ones furiously pawing at the air before the pair charged each other like demented bulls.

Clinging to Jiroh's long silken mane, Fuji almost slipped from the smooth wet back as his unearthly mount reared straight up. Yet Yuushi calmly took the Pooka's harsh movements in his stride; sitting perfectly at ease as the black horse beneath him suddenly spun about to strike out with his heels.

Jumping backwards, Jiroh nimbly avoided the lashing hind hooves. Then, his face cracking into a truly evil grin, the young Kirin shoved his head forward; the point of his horn sliding under Gakuto's tail to push hard.

An indignant scream issuing from his mouth, the gleaming black horse leapt straight up. But sadly, indoor swimming pools were not built to handle such antics and colliding with the unyielding roof, both Pooka and rider crashed back into the water in a unconscious tangle, leaving both a triumphantly screaming Kirin and a wickedly grinning 'Blood' both clear winners of the impromptu duel.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Long shadows slowly crept their way across the land as in the western sky, the sun slowly sank to the horizon; bathing the mountain tops in a wash of gold while great ranks fluffy pink and lavender clouds appeared to welcome the steady advance of night fall.

Gathered about a large brown dragon half dozing in the warm dusk, an assortment of Hyotei tennis players thanked their generous hosts before lightly climbing onto Shishido's long neck.

With everyone in place, Atobe drifted onto the waiting brown to settle behind Otori before fixing his smug gaze onto Ryoma's staring face.

'_Farewell Echizen, I'll be watching you in your battle against Rikkadai.'_

_'I'll never forget our match today.' _ came the earnest reply, making Atobe respond with a pleased nod.

'_Nor will I. Make sure you defeat the Rikkadai mystery little dragon. Shishido.. let's fly.'_

Spreading its great gleaming brown wings the dragon reared onto its strong hind legs. Voicing a loud warbling call that was answered by its Seigaku brethren, it leapt skyward; it's wide sails rising and falling with a loud whoosh as it swiftly rose to a dizzying height.

Circling the hotel once it bellowed out a final musical cry before abruptly winking out of sight.

Staring up at the now empty sky while his team mates quietly dispersed behind him, Ryoma lowered his gaze as Oishi spoke softly at his side.

"You almost didn't win you know. Echizen, does it bother you that you had to call upon your dragon blood?"

Grinning up at the hidden Moon Dog as his life mate grumbled to Eiji about Atobe going too far that day, Ryoma then asked if his vice captain would honor him with a practice match and beaming at Oishi's gentle smile, he rushed off to joyfully snatch up his racket.

Gazing after the pair departing for the tennis courts, Fuji's closed eyes suddenly caught a movement among the trees. Cerulean orbs peeling open, he then stared in wonder at the sight of his guardian purposely striding into the open.

To the watching Tensei he seemed tired and pale, yet he walked as tall and proudly as ever; sparing the staring youth a small glance wed to a single solemn nod before turning away to stroll through the buildings open doors.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dressed in a soft, fluffy white bathrobe; his large dove shade wings easily poking through wide slits cut in the shoulders, a fully Hikari Atobe casually brushed his longer than normal silvery hair away from his eyes; his finger tips briefly running along the outline of a swept up, pointed elf ear before reaching for an antique, gold plated phone resting on an ornate table in one of his vast mansion's many luxury rooms.

Swiftly dialing a foreign number, he soon found himself talking to a human form Tezuka on the lines opposite end.

"The result of our match..." he smugly informed the listening youth, "...was a six even score. But he took so long to unleash his dragon powers that I feared he wasn't going too."

"Is that so?" came the rumbling reply, bringing a small smirk to Atobe's face.

"Yes. But once he goes against Sanada, he had better use it right away."

Nodding his proud head, Tezuka briefly closed his eyes before speaking further.

"Then, I'll thank you for pushing him as you did." For a moment, somber hazel-gold eyes closed, then opened as he ended the short pause with a question. "I'm sorry to bother you with this but, how is Fuji?"

"He seems.. sad." answered Atobe with a small flip of his wings. "He also was reluctant to bring out his powers at first. Soon as we have finished speaking, Ore Sama strongly suggests you call him."

A another slight pause then a quiet; "Yes."

"And Tezuka..." drawled Atobe while idly twisting the phone cord around one finger, "... hurry up and come back. I want another match and I know I'll defeat you for certain."

"I'm looking forward to it." replied Tezuka, a sad smile of longing curving his lips as he spoke. "Thank you... Keigo. Goodbye."

Hanging up, the regal youth slowly turned his steady gaze to the sky. He could still sense them; the Hikari trackers and Aion's hunters. They were out there; waiting. Reaching out to the phone once more, he dialed a new number with slightly trembling fingers.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You truly acted the monster today Keigo Sama" remarked a youthful looking male servant while rolling a well laden tea trolley into the spacious room.

Smirking, Atobe rested one hand on his hip as he laughed gently.

"Don't you think it fits me well? Ha, that old steam burner _did_ ask me to push his grand hatchling and I pushed him." Sinking into a well padded comfortable arm chair, Atobe allowed himself to be served a mug of steaming rich coca before waving a nonchalant arm toward a vacant seat. "Join me Haru. It's been two hundered years since we last really talked about anything and Ore Sama could use some company this night. Here, have some coffee." he added with a slight grin as a glowing Kirin accompanied by a snorting Pooka galloped past the room's enormous bay window.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Over head lighting cast beams of stark white radiance upon a tennis court that rang to the steady sound of ball against string.

Leaping into the air, a golden Ryoma struck a brutal forehand, his gaping mouthed opponent unable to match up to its might as the returning missile roared past unopposed.

Sneaker shod feet lightly touching down, the cap wearing youth stood proudly. But underneath him, his human shadow cast by the court lights rippled and changed; morphing into the shape of a roaring dragon as Oishi beamed at him with new found pride.

"That last shot! So great Echizen!"

"That spinning move..." rumbled a closely watching Kaido. "...I've never seen it before."

"Definitely not Tezuka's." answered Inui firmly, his pen rapidly scratching over his data book's open pages. "Echizen is truly coming into a power all of his own."

Spinning in mid air, Ryoma easily took out Oishi's next shot with a resounding crack; a dragon like roar echoing from his lips as the speeding ball savagely struck home.

Grinning at his life mate's cheerful comments, Ryoma could feel his great father's imposing strength coursing through him. But more importantly, he could also feel the irrepressible power of his own great spirit.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tezuka's call should have lightened his heart, he knew it. But instead, it had hit him with the strangely opposite effect of making him feel unbearably lonely. Unable to face up to his friends gathered on the tennis courts outside, a despondent Fuji wandered the silent hallways; his mind a tangled whirlpool of emotion as he keenly missed his far off lover.

Stumbling to an ungainly halt, he suddenly found himself standing outside of the bathroom without the slightest knowledge of how he had got there and about to sigh and turn away, he abruptly realized he could hear the sound of voices coming from within.

His curiosity piqued, he carefully peered around the door; his eyes peeling open at the unexpected sight of two male Hikari seated in the vast pool's shallow end.

One of them, wore the smaller wings Fuji had come to recognize as belonging to the servant class of his kind. The other, his long golden hair fanning out to drift as streaming tendrils on the steaming water, was Yuki.

Gulping slightly, Fuji turned to leave. But sensing his presence, the tall blonde called for the startled teenager to enter.

"Meshitsukai, leave us." he sternly commanded. "I'll have the 'Blood' attend me."

Bowing low, the servant vanished in a flash of golden light. Slowly, Fuji approached his relaxing guardian; his open eyes wary as the angel man waved a delicate, fine boned hand towards his head.

"You will tend to my hair." stated the Hikari flatly. "Consider it a punishment for your insolence today."

Nodding, Fuji entered the water; his hands shaking a little as he reached for the gleaming wet silken strands. Reminded of Jiroh's mane, he carefully started easing a mass of leaves and small twigs from the magnificent spun gold mantel.

"I'm... sorry." murmured Fuji after a long silence. "I... Yuki.. why did you leave?"

"It is... part of my curse.." he answered in a very small voice, making Fuji wonder if he had truly heard his guardian correctly. At the 'Blood's' careful request to please repeat himself, Yuki's wings trembled slightly as his tone rose. "It is part of my... code. As a warrior, I have never known defeat until today and part of my... honor, demands that I must seek the solitude of the forest to consider my loss should it ever occur."

"I see..." replied Fuji softly, his heart flooding with regret over his little prank of the morning. "..If there is anything I can..."

"There is." cut in Yuki firmly. "You can never mention it again. Now 'Blood'..." he added in a warmer tone. "...help me clean this mess. The forest has been most unkind to my hair."

Ignoring the growing weight of his water logged track pants, Fuji masked his sigh of relief by getting down to the business of combing out the tangled tresses; his heart just a little lighter with the full knowledge that Yuki was no longer angry, while the distant sound of ball striking string whispered against his ears before floating away into the star filled night.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

To Be Continued...

See readers? Yuki can't stay cross with Fuji for long. More tennis action to come nya!


	74. Fragments 15

A big greeting to all readers! Now, as I was in the middle of writing this, Alaena Flame Dragon Star posted a one shot called "Wintry Flight." Needing a break from writing I read it.. then spent half an hour recovering. It is one of the FUNNIEST Prince Of Tennis fan fics I've ever read and if you have ever been ice skating or thinking of trying, then I can most DEFINITELY recommend this story! Ah.. sweet memories of my own skating days...hmm.. now I get this image of a dragon trying to skate but due to natural body heat, it is sinking straight through the ice with annoyed expression on its face...

Disclaimer: Still laughing over image of Tezuka tangling with Fuji on the ice... look at those two whirl! Oh dear.. can't think straight.. my sides hurt...P.O.T not mine...trails off into fits of giggles...

Fragments: The Fifteenth Shard.

"Before The Storm."

Story: Tora Macaw

**Important note:** A few small changes have been made from the anime. Yukimura is recovering in his hidden forest home and Mori arrives at his hut to attend him. As Tachibana is at home when Fuji, Momo' and Ryoma visit, the confrontation between Fuji and Kirihara takes place on the street outside Tachibana's house.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A cold, crisp wind carrying a hint of cool rain swept down from the distant mountains to tug at the honey-brown coloured hair of a slender teenage boy waiting patently beside the dark bulk of a large dragon.

Close by, the shadowy, moon lit forms of his team mates spoke in quiet tones; some of them swinging lightly onto the great aerial lizard's back as others swiftly finished packing the last of their luggage into a half open cargo net laid out on the damp grass at the proud creature's feet.

Casting a quick glance at the distant stars, Ryuzaki judged it to be half an hour before dawn and eager to return home before the sun rose to reveal her true form to the human world, the old red moved her head around to peer up at the line of students comfortably sitting upon her neck.

"I know it's early..." she kindly remarked as she drank in several sets of droopy eyes wed to weary expressions, "...but it's vital that we leave now so..."

"Wait for us!"

Snorting twin jets of thin flame from her nostrils, Ryuzaki glared with annoyance at the two figures suddenly bolting from the hotel's open doorway.

"What in Jigoku are you two doing?" she snapped, her eyes blazing as the pair baring signs of rapid packing coupled to hasty dressing slid to an ungainly halt before her. "If we don't leave before sun rise, we'll be forced to wait until tonight and that wont do at all!"

"Sorry..." muttered Momo', his left hand resting behind his head as a look of embarrassed dismay replaced his expression of worry. "..but my life mate here was a little slow in getting up."

A look of irritation instantly wiping out his formally sleepy appearance, Ryoma swiftly straightened his back to glare up at his crimson faced lover. "What did you say? It was _you_ who _insisted_ we have some 'Quality Time' alone once the room was cleared and..."

"MATING SEASON IS _OVER!_" their mythic coach abruptly roared, causing both arguing boys to snap to attention as their amused team mates chuckled with sadistic glee. "Now, get on my back or fly home yourselves!"

As one, the ashen faced pair all but vaulted into place behind Oishi as a sad eyed Eiji mastered his giggles to heave a small sigh of regret.

"To tell you the truth..." the red head said quietly as Ryuzaki finished tying up the cargo net. "...I hate to leave. I really loved being out here."

"Yeah.." added Takashi with a wistful smile. "...it was nice to be ourselves for a few days."

"But it will be nice to get home." remarked Fuji as the dragon beneath them pushed to her feet. "Then we can deal with Rikkadai and take control of the finals."

Although the speech was delivered in light hearted tones wed to a placidly smiling face, there was something in the 'Blood's' words that chilled his friends and in the cold disquiet that followed, the boys traded nervous glances as a group of Hikari gathered about them.

"I'll see you all at the match." called Shiba brightly before waving a fond farewell and flying off into the dark sky.

Bowing, the rest of the angel folk also departed; Yuki giving his smiling charge a long, meaningful stare before he also vanished against the star spangled mantel of the night shrouded heavens.

"All right everyone!" called Ryzuki; her vast body lifting off the ground as scarlet wings rose, then fell with a great whoosh of displaced air. "Hang on.. here we go!"

Leaping into the sky, she swiftly gained height. Circling the hotel twice so the boys could view its forlorn, abandoned appearance one more time, she grunted at the pale orange glow just starting to creep into the horizon before holding her breath and jumping into the strange, cold empty void of teleportation.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Emerging from his own state of non-existence, a large black dragon swooped low; his gleaming smooth scaled belly only just touching the tree tops as he skimmed over the towering sentinels to land in a small meadow deep in the forest's untamed heart.

Unaware of liquid brown eyes all streaked with gold watching his every move, the creature back winged to land before spending a few moments making absolutely certain that was completely alone.

To a casual observer, his extreme caution may have been taken for paranoia. But to the great ebony creature carefully sniffing the wind, his highly attuned senses fully alert to any danger no matter how small, his fastidious care had been the only thing that had kept him alive for nine thousand years and he was not about to become complacent.

Melting into a dark shadow, the watching stag escaped the dragon's scrutiny; his velvety lips twitching upwards as the huge beast began to light up with a faint golden glow.

Fully satisfied there was no threat to be found, the fairy tale beast started to shrink; and change.

Smooth, long horns erupted with jagged edges as they quickly creaked their way into shorter bony growths. Large leathery sails grew smaller, becoming much like the wings of a bat as upright tail ridges faded away; leaving the creatures tail slender and whip like. Taloned feet withdrew, creating human like fingers and toes in their place, while long black hair streamed on a magical updraft of wind as the horse like head it grew from compacted to become that of a demon's.

His transformation complete, the Thleerum extended his arms; the powerful limbs lifting on either side of his torso as he concentrated a different kind of energy.

Dark robes of midnight black and deep purple swirled into existence, the unearthly garments swiftly wrapping about his naked body before settling into well fitting folds that hung just above his ankles. Giving the mottled blue furs adorning the collar a small tug, the demon then shook out his black sails; an annoyed frown creasing his brow as the flight appendages momentary glowed with a beautiful golden sheen. Giving the surrounding forest a final commanding glare, he purposely set out for a nearby hidden elf village.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Feeling a little of his unearthly strength returning, Yukimura carefully swung his legs off his bed to sit quietly on its edge; his delicate face melting into a gentle smile while inclining his head to graciously acknowledge the presence of his young friends.

Appearing for all the world like fourteen year old human children, the elven youngsters were in fact just over fifty. Related to the tribe's ruling family, they were something like cousins to the half bred prince and openly concerned for their favorite elder's well being, the lively quartet had taken it upon themselves to become his official cheering up committee.

Chuckling softly, Yukimura then affectionately gazed down on one blonde haired bundle of "teenage" energy laying belly down on the bed's top furs; the boy's legs repeatedly kicking up and down as he stared adoringly up at his hero out of magnificent blue orbs. "I'm going to be village leader on day!" the youngster smirked happily as his scowling black haired friend rolled long suffering dark eyes up at the hut's wooden roof beams.

"Ha!" snorted a girl whose delicate swept back ears poked through a soft mane of light brown hair. "I'll believe it when I see it!"

Face resting in his chin, the blond winked at the forth member of the club standing near the rear wall; his face almost hidden by his fur lined hood as he cuddled a small white dog in his arms.

Opening his mouth to add his own comments to the canine's high pitched barking speech, he stopped to grin at the sight of a spiky haired demon lifting the dwelling's sky blue door hide.

"Hey you guys!" grinned Mori as he held back the flap to display the rising sun outside. "Don't you think it's time you went home for breakfast?"

"Food!" cried the blond boy, his brilliant orbs going wide with delight as he lightly sprang to his feet. "Hooray! I'm starving!"

"When are you never starving?" chuckled the dog holding youth as he passed a smiling Yukimura. "Get well soon.. wont you?"

Reassuring his energetic, departing young friends with a tender smile, the blue haired half elf then gazed upon his new visitor out of deep purple eyes.

"I'm glad to see you are sitting up..." stated Mori as he leaned in to carefully lift the thick bandage covering his patient's back. "...but no moving around your highness, that's still a very bad wound."

Answering his fussing doctor with a tranquil chuckle, Yukimura then obediently drank from the small wooden goblet gently urged upon him by the Fudomine youth.

A faint silver mist rose from his body, its wispy light pulsing in time with his heart beat as the half elf tipped his head back to breath deeply. Abruptly, the fog changed from a starlight glow to a baleful greenish brown.

Voicing a gasp of pain, Yukimura's hands flew to his middle; his handsome, almost feminine features twisting into a grimace of pain as he doubled over and his body trembled from spasms of agony.

Wishing for the umpteenth time that day that he possessed Hikari healing powers and that Yukimura had been allowed to develop his own, Mori was forced to settle for the limited use of his demon healing energy; his darkly glowing palms pressing lightly on his friend's back until the reaction from the purging medicine had run its course.

Carefully easing the sweat soaked, panting prince back into bed, Mori's head shot up; his red orbs narrowing at the sound of someone entering the room behind him.

Twisting about, his eyes met Sanada's and for a few tense moments, the pair locked gazes in a steady stare of challenge.

Looking away first, the Rikkaidai vice captain politely requested to visit his team mate and after accepting the half demon's promise that he wouldn't tire his patient out, Mori silently left the room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Due to the early hour wed to a soft cloak of darkness, no human eyes witnessed the sudden arrival of a great red dragon lightly touching down in the extensive back gardens of a large house.

Happy to be back at her human residence, Ryuzaki smiled as she swung her head about to gaze upon her passengers.

"Okay everyone, we're back!" she cheerfully announced, her loud voice effectively jolting a yawning Eiji out of a semi doze. "Every body off! Get your gear out of the net and leave nothing behind."

Jaws creaking open, a hissing, stretching red head slid from the dragon's neck. His unsteady feet stumbling a little on contact with the ground, the young master of felines yawned again as he sleepily leaned against Ryuzaki's warm bulk.

Giving a passing Inui and Kaido a sheepish grin, he straightened up; his head cocking to one side as Oishi's worried voice suddenly rang out.

"Echizen! Momo'!. Wake up!"

Roughly shaking the larger of the pair, the Seigaku vice captain growled low in his throat as Momo' responded with a sleeping mumble of; "No, no Ryoma..no more..I'm at my limit..." Trailing off, he tightened his arms about his lover's slender form and snored loudly, bringing yet another frown to Oishi's face as a curious Takashi and wickedly grinning Fuji looked on.

"They are so deeply asleep!" the hidden Moon Dog sighed mournfully, prompting a second grin from the closed eyed 'Blood'.

"And with those two..." the Tensai all but purred smoothly, "...once they fall asleep, not even an earthquake will wake them!"

Just as an amused Ryuzaki was about to ask Takashi to lift them down, a smug looking Fuji silently past the quiet youth his racket.

Weapon in hand, an instant transformation washed over him and wreathed in bright tendrils of crimson flame, the normally shy teenager's voice erupted from him with the force of a mega ton bomb exploding.

"BURNING!" he thundered in the slumbering life mates ears, immediately jerking them awake and causing them to cower down; their hands slapped tight over ears threatening to blow apart as the crazed youth bellowed again. "HOW LONG DO YOU TWO PLAN TO SLEEP? GET OFF MY MOTH... THIS DRAGON'S BACK _RIGHT NOW!"_

Tumbling untidily from the old red's back in a frantic escape bid, Momo' and Ryoma endured a few minutes of friendly teasing before lining up to listen to a now human coach's parting words.

"Thank you all for your hard work at camp. The final is tomorrow, so go home and have a good rest!" '_And I mean REST!'_ she silently added while directing a meaningful glance at the team's bonded couple. "Store up your energy and face your opponents fresh for battle. That's all, you are dismissed!"

"I'd like to remain a little while..." Oishi asked his coach over his friends farewell murmurs. "...to ask you about tomorrow's match ups."

His closed eyed gaze resting on a laughing Momo' and smiling Ryoma, Fuji suddenly caught the unmistakable scent of a demon drifting on the light breeze. Turning his head, he then caught sight of Ann's grinning face peering intently at him from behind a nearby wall just as a bright glowing disk of sun started to breach the distant horizon.

"Ryoma, let's go home." Momo' started to say, only to stop and stare in surprise as he noticed his honey-haired team mate engaged in deep conversation with the young Thleerum princess. "Huh? Tachibana's sister? Why is she here?"

Abruptly noticing her audience of two, the short haired girl turned her large brown eyes towards the wondering Seigaku powerhouse.

"Hey Mongoose of Shifting Sands.. it's been awhile!"

"Err..yeah.." answered an all-of-a-sudden-strangely-shy-in-the-demon's-presence Momo'. "... long time no see..." Trailing off, he quickly asked his largely disinterested lover as to why Ann was positively beaming up at an equally pleased looking 'Blood'. "What's going on here? Tezuka wouldn't like this I'm sure!"

For a few seconds, a pair of spectacularly bored green-gold eyes peeked out from under a white brim before Ryoma drawled his very dry reply. "Maybe he has a secret fetish for demon females."

Resisting an urge to shake his smirking life mate, Momo' screeched there was nothing funny about the answer at all.

Hearing the air splitting yell, an ever smiling Fuji calmly invited the pair to join them. So half dragging his mildly protesting lover behind him, the hidden Mongoose spirit rapidly trailed in Fuji and Ann's wake.

Soon finding himself being ushered into a large old house, the bristle-haired youth couldn't help but smile as he gazed into a glittering pair of dark blue eyes.

"Thank you all very much for coming to visit me."

Laying comfortably on his bed, his leg still encased in a faintly glowing plaster cast, the demon prince Tachibana graciously waved his guests towards an assorted collection of arm chairs loosely dotted about his room.

"Please, sit. Make yourselves at home."

"Ever since Fuji here came to visit.." Ann chuckled while sinking into a dark red leather chair, "... the rest of Fudomine have been regular visitors."

"Except for that blasted Mori!" Tachibana grumbled as he heaved his body straighter. "Just wait until I get my hands on that annoying imp! Fuji! Can you get this cast off my leg? If not for the sealing charm, I would have removed it days ago!"

Voicing a light silvery chuckle, the smiling Tensai carefully placed both hands upon the pulsating sheath as the others watched with great interest. However, a strange purple light suddenly flared; its glaring radiance causing Fuji to lean back, his right arm held across his face to shield his eyes as his left hand twitched from the unpleasant after effects of a rather sharp electric shock.

"Sorry Tachibana."

"It's okay." answered the rival captain with a weary sigh wed to a small smile of thanks. "You tried. Ann..." Grinning at his attentive sister, he reached out to snatch up a neatly folded square of white paper from atop his bedside cabinet. "...could you please go and get some things for me?"

"No problem!" Giving her brother a tender smile, the youthful looking girl unfolded the paper to quickly scan the list. "Hmm... ice berry toothpaste, tooth brush made from gorgon bristles, blood cactus soup... brother, are you sure you want rancid halibut giblets? Okay, it's your stomach.. a copy of "Today's Underworld..."

"Oh yes..." added Tachibana while giving a jaw hanging, eye straining Momo' a saucy wink. "...would you please ask Aidon if he wouldn't mind parting with some of that pepper rock ice cream of his?"

"Sure! Anything else?"

For a few seconds, Tachibana thoughtfully stroked his chin. "See if you can sweet talk Chrno into giving you some of his woundwort ripple candy!"

"What?" replied Ann with a merry laugh. "Get him to part with that stuff? Why, I'd have better luck stopping an erupting volcano with my bare hands! But we'll see..." Abruptly turning to Ryoma, the giggling female suddenly dealt him a sharp poke in the ribs. "Hey dragon, give a girl a ride?"

Wincing as he rubbed at his aching side, Ryoma glared at his life mate (who seemed to be turning Ann's words into something else if his devious expression was anything to go on) before gasping in shock as the girl suddenly seized both his and Momo's wrists in a surprisingly strong grip.

"Mada mada.." yelped the short male as Ann all but dragged him out the door. "...were are we going?"

"Why, to Thleer of course!" the girl brightly replied. " Now come on, turn into a dragon, I need some fast transport and _you_ are it!"

Grinning from ear to ear as the trio's voices trailed off down the hallway, Tachibana lifted his eyes to a still standing Fuji.

"That sister of mine..." gaining control of his amusement, the prince's dark orbs suddenly turned serious. '_Rikkadai are not the only danger that threatens now.'_

"Oh?"

"Yes." answered Tachibana grimly as he turned to stare moodily at his window. "Fuji, there has been a great deal of Hikari activity over the past forty eight hours. Questions have been asked regarding Tezuka's whereabouts and who are his allies. But then came the biggest shock." Flicking the end of his tail, the Fudomine captain gazed closely at his companion's troubled face. "Yesterday, an old friend from my father's guards dropped by to tell me that Yukimura is injured."

Fuji's closed eyes snapped open, his startled in take of breath sounding like a thunder clap in the tense quiet of the bedroom.

"The captain of Rikkadai?"

"Yes." confirmed Tachibana with a grim nod. "It seems he had an unpleasant encounter with some of Raidon's less than charming followers..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Finishing a bowl full of nourishing beef broth, Yukimura carefully laid the vessel aside as Sanada spoke to him in firm even tones.

"We have reached the tennis match finals and we will crush those arrogant Seigaku fools. Victory will utterly be ours." Staring into the half elf's eyes, the somber demon held up his right fist. "As our captain, you have always been strong and you lead a good team."

"It's been hard on you, hasn't it?" Downcast, the mythic prince breathed a small sigh.

"It's nothing." Sanada instantly reassured him. "You just concentrate on healing and remaining safe."

When a heavy silence wed to a despairing air was his only reply, a worried glint shone in the vice captain's dark eyes.

"Yukimura.. what is it?"

"I've... been keeping something from you." blinking rapidly to keep tears from forming, the royal forest dweller answered his friend in a bleak, sorrowful voice. "Mori... he has been trying hard, but he has been unable to purge the poison that brutal Hikari placed in me. In fact, his chances of clearing it from my blood is very low and.. my father is unable to come here."

Fear and shock replacing his expression of worry, Sanada abruptly abandoned his normal stoic pride to reach out with trembling hands and gently gather both his captain's hands into his own. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that if it remains in my body, I'll stay a weak and useless creature until the day I die... which at this rate may not be long in coming."

"No!" replied Sanada in a horrified whisper, his heart pounding in his ears as he drank in the hopelessly lost expression on the elf's despondent face. "There has to be a way, there is always a way! I... we...cannot lose you!"

Just as Yukimura was reaching up to stroke his melancholy companion's right cheek, a steady murmur of voices rang out beyond the room. Letting his hand fall, the regal Rikkadai captain then experienced a tightness in his chest due to Sanada's frustrated hiss as the door hide suddenly flew back.

"In here."

"Hey! How are you?"

Pushing his way to the front of the small pack, a brightly grinning Bunta flung out his left hand to point triumphantly.

"Look, look! Here he is!" Bounding forward, the smirking red head suddenly seemed to become aware that their arrival had interrupted something important. But schooling his features back into a broad smile, he swiftly hefted a small white box. "We bring you gifts!"

"Sorry to bother you." drawled Yagyu as he shrewdly took note of Sanada's smoldering, hostile dark orbs.

Working up a sad smile, Yukimura assured the hidden white serpent that his team's visit was no bother at all. Upon asking how his friends were feeling, Bunta whooped with sheer delight.

"Feeling invincible!

"And, aiming at the national competition." added Yagyu while giving his special eye shields a small push. "We have all been training hard."

"Rest assured, we _will _win." remarked a closed eyed Yanagi while a cheekily grinning Bunta peeled open the box in his hands.

"Hey: the flame haired youth cried out, his bright purple orbs widening with pleasure at the sight of the cream coated chocolate cakes nestled within. "Can I have these?"

"Listen here you greedy creature!" yelped a grey haired Nioh while pointing an indignant index finger at his leering team mate. "Those are for Yukimura!"

"It's okay." laughed the elf gently as Bunta snorted like an angry horse. "I don't really feel like eating cake right now."

Voicing a whinny like laugh, the red head happily attacked the rich delicacies as Sanada laid a careful hand on his captain's narrow shoulders.

"Heal. Without you I... our team...grows lonely.'

"Yeah!" cried Nioh enthusiastically as his somber eyed team mate stepped back. "Hurry up and come back, because I can't wait to play tennis with you again!"

"Yes.." whispered the youth sadly, his eyes flicking towards Sanada as the teenager abruptly stalked from the hut. "..we will."

Ignoring Bunta's cheerfully optimistic chatter about his swift recovery, Yukimura stared after the departing demon; a great upwelling of longing coupled to wishful thinking swelling within his heart as he silently prayed for the brooding vice captain's quick return.

-.-.-.-.-

Surrounded by the morning shadows of a peaceful sunlit forest, Sanada soon found himself far from the hidden elf village; his heart feeling cold as his tortured soul stung.

Yukimura, the only creature he had ever felt even remotely close to in all the many centuries he had lived, was dying. Thinking of the desolate emptiness that had been his life, he struggled wildly against facing the prospect of losing the one he had come to look upon as a close friend... or maybe possibly something more he was unable to comprehend. For until his meeting with the elven prince, his existence had held no purpose and without the blue haired tennis captain to guide him, there would be nothing left to remain in the human world for.

Sanada had always struggled to keep his emotions under control, for that way, the hostile world that despised him could no longer hurt him. But he quickly found himself wiping tears from his eyes as he bitterly cursed every non caring mythic in existence. The hot moisture that flatly refused to stop was not only for Yukimura, but for his possible looming loss and the overwhelming sorrow that he could never seem to be able to express his desire to love his alluringly beautiful team mate.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Head held high, her arms swinging with the freedom of easy movement, Ann all but skipped along the side walk as she beamed up at a somewhat bemused Momoshiro at her side.

"So what did you think of Aidon's castle?" she asked while casting a merry eye over the two large sacks held in her companion's firm grasp.

"It was pretty imposing.." replied the bristle-haired youth as he stared in mild horror at a ring of strange red marks now adorning both his forearms. "... but I wished you had warned me about the Kraken, I almost had heart failure when he grabbed me!"

"Ah yes.." answered Ann with a delighted giggle. "...I'm sorry, I had forgotten that Cuddles likes to 'hug' anyone crossing the draw bridge over the moat..."

Feeling rather tired after his flight to Thleer, Ryoma lagged behind; allowing his life mate's voice to faze out as he let his mind wander. Firstly, he was determined that Ryuzaki would never know of his and Momo's little "adventure" when they were _supposed_ to be resting and secondly, his biggest plan for the rest of the day would involve plotting the best way to overcome Sanada's terrifyingly brutal tennis style.

He was just starting to replay a few scenes from that ill fated day in his mind, when an all too familiar scent suddenly drifted into his highly attuned nostrils.

Slamming to a dead halt, he stared in shock at the stiff backed figure striding slowly along the other side of the road. Heart giving a few lively kicks, Ryoma decided then and there to abandon his life mate to whatever other whims Ann may have in mind. Nimbly darting between the racing traffic, he rapidly trotted in the Rikkadai player's wake.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Having just teleported back from the elf's forest, Sanada tried his best to ignore the sudden brain shock of arriving from serene peace to total noisy chaos within the space of a few heartbeats as he stalked beside a busy road. So lost in his own mind, he wasn't even aware of his surroundings until a sharp voice suddenly rang out in his ear. "STOP!"

Jerking a halt, he abruptly noticed that he was teetering on the edge of a steep curb; a furious river of deadly traffic streaming just past the end of his nose. Wincing as a huge truck pushed him back with a harsh blast its painfully loud horn, Sanada glared down at a staring Ryoma in complete surprise.

'_You!'_

_'Me!' _snorted the smaller youth before touching the Rikkadai player's now open mind once more. '_Even the mightiest of dragons, can be killed when hit by a speeding truck. Especially when that dragon is in human form.'_

_'Don't bother me with your nonsense.' _ Sanada snapped back. Spinning about on one heel, he began to savagely stalk across a nearby bridge.

"Hey!" called Ryoma as he jogged to keep up.

"What!" a snarling Sanada all but roared while ferociously rounding on the dark haired boy.

Nonplussed, the Seigaku singles star casually linked his hands behind his head.

"Would you like to play a game with me?" When a heavy silence broken by the sighing wind was his only answer, Ryoma gave his glaring companion a sly grin. "I was weak back then it's true.." he remarked as images of his crushing defeat briefly danced before him. "...but I've grown much stronger since. Let me prove it."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Where on earth has he got to now?"

Closing the door of Tachibana's house behind him, Momo' cast a swift glance up and down the street as an ever smiling Fuji shrugged his shoulders.

"Saa.. don't worry Momoshiro."

Grinding his teeth, the bristle-haired mongoose spirit called out to his life mate with his mind; only to stop, his large purple eyes gaining extra width as Ryoma reassured him that he was just fine and about to indulge in a friendly practice match.

Momo' was just on the verge of asking where, when a hatefully sneering voice effectively doused his thoughts as if someone had thrown a bucket of ice water on his head.

"Well, well.. do my eyes deceive me, or have you two been visiting the walking wounded?"

Upper lip curling into a snarl, the Seigaku powerhouse locked eyes with a sneering Kirihara in a blatant stare of challenge.

"I should tear your throat out for what you did." threatened Momo' as a dark skinned bald teenager beside the Rikkadai draca-demon stepped up to try and prevent a fight.

But shrugging off his worried team mate, the black haired half breed snorted with open contempt.

"Try it, and you'll end up like him." he purred in a dangerously silken tone while waving a lazy hand towards the Fudomine captain's window. "Or maybe, you'll end up far worse. After all, its hard to play tennis if both your arms are missing..."

A high pitched squeal of outrage erupted from Momo's lips. Sharp fangs lancing down from his gums, he threw himself at his smug rival; only to slam to a halt as Fuji suddenly got between them.

"No hunter slayer, don't. He isn't worth the effort."

"But Fuji..." Noticing the beginnings of a blue glow, Momo' reluctantly gave way. Head bowed, he glared sulkily down at the pavement as his antagonist laughed nastily.

"It's just as well you stopped him 'Blood', or you would have been scraping up what's left of him to feed to the rest of his useless clan."

"I once had a fight with some demons." Fuji brightly replied in a chillingly pleasant tone as his eyes snapped open. "And their blood was red, from what I saw. Shall we see what colour yours is?"

Baring his teeth, Kirihara was about to work up an angry retort when he suddenly noticed the slender youth's shoulders were shaking. Then, starting as a low pitched giggle, Fuji began to laugh.

At first, the sound of merriment was merely annoying; as if the Tensai were just simply mocking his tennis playing prowess. But as the laughter continued, it became louder and more sinister; evolving into an on going eerie chuckle that made even Momo's skin crawl while Kirihara felt ice water seep into his veins.

Plucking up the courage to gaze into Fuji's open eyes, the young Draca-Demon was shocked to find they held no warmth, no pity. In fact, they didn't even seem human and held by the 'Blood's' mesmerising stare, Kirihara suddenly found himself treading on the very threshold of oblivion held in a cold void of cruel cerulean orbs.

"Come on Kirihara, Sanada wont like it if you get into a fight"

Jackle's anxious voice speaking in his left ear wed to a few frantic tugs on his upper arm finally broke the strange spell Fuji had seemed to have cast upon him and with a last spit of; "This is not done yet freak!" the snarling singles player allowed himself to be dragged away; the mocking laugher still ringing in his ears long after he had walked far from the merciless Tensai's disturbing and malignant presence.

-.-.-.-.-.--

Glaring across at a short youth sitting on a street court bench, Sanada then held his racket near his chest; his fingertips repeatedly dragging over the strings, the harsh grating sound finally irritating his brooding young challenger into movement.

Abruptly pushing to his feet, Ryoma strode determinedly onto the battle field.

"So.." rumbled the taller Rikkadai player as he took his place on the other side of the war zone's central woven barrier. "...you haven't learnt a lesson from last time have you?" Seeing how the younger Mythic was blatantly ignoring him, Sanada's breath left his mouth in a low sounding hiss of annoyance. "No matter how many times you challenge me, the result will always be the same."

Reaching the right hand corner baseline, the Seigaku singles champion suddenly lifted his head; surprising his opponent with the sheer force of his neatly contained mythic strength wed to a fierce some determination.

Tossing the ball high, Ryoma bared his teeth; his tight stringed, red framed weapon slicing the air to deal the falling object a devastating blow.

Grunting his approval as the object thundered towards him, Sanada swung it back; only to freeze in a state of mild shock as a savagely roaring Ryoma slammed it past him for a point.

Straightening his back, the older youth gazed at his enemy out of intense golden-brown eyes. "I can see your dragon strength." he thought as his orbs narrowed. "But still..."

"Echizen!" Striding forwards, Sanada lifted his racket. "I'll only say this once. Enhance the strength of your wrists."

Growling a low pitched "Thanks", Ryoma repeatedly bounced the ball as he concentrated on focusing his powers.

"I admire your determination..." drawled the Rikkadai vice captain while gripping his weapon's handle with both hands, "...but it won't save you tomorrow."

Catching the ball as it bounced up, the younger Demi-Dragon gave his elder a questioning look. "What do you mean?"

"I'm the undefeated champion of all singles players." answered Sanada proudly. "And... my Mythic powers far surpass those of anything else."

"So?" came the completely unimpressed reply.

"So, I can finish the competition in under thirty minutes without giving you a single chance to score."

For a brief moment, Ryoma's slender eyebrows soared to his hair line; his large expressive eyes sparking with suppressed amusement. '_Funny, I could have sworn I just scored a point from you. Hmm... I must be dreaming.'_

Propping his racket onto his shoulder, the boy turned his back on his glaring adversary. Snorting a thin cloud of steam, he then casually strolled from the battle field.

'_What's the matter?'_ demanded a stern faced Sanada as Ryoma quietly slid his racket into its bag. '_Still afraid?'_

Ghostly true form manifesting over the busy human youth, its jaws split in a huge yawn of the terminally bored before fading out and leaving a cap wearing teenager to address his remarks to the bench before him.

"No. Ryuzaki will have my wings on a silver platter if she catches me playing today." Suddenly whipping about, he fixed his antagonist with a resolute gaze. "Tomorrow, Seigaku _will_ win..or die trying."

'_Brave words, but foolish attitude yolk crawler.'_

Once, there had been a time when the insult would have bit deeply. But those days belonged to another youth and lips curving into a sly smile, Ryoma set out for home.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

That night, a peaceful silence settled over a vast forest. Cloaked by the dark shadows, a huge black dragon stared at a rushing water fall shimmering under the misty moon light as frogs called and crickets chirped in the long grass.

Abruptly, the creature reared onto strong hind legs; its lower jaw dropping to allow a great jet of fire to thunder forth. Searing a hole in the falling death water, the old beast then sunk onto its haunches to smirk at the steaming gap swiftly repairing itself.

An image of a huge golden dragon, a king he had never known, swirled up to stand before him; its somber hazel-gold eyes staring into his own bright golden orbs before rapidly fading into a smoky mist drifting away on the rising wind.

Turning his head up the sky, Sananda gazed at the glittering stars through a fringe of neatly trimmed black hair.

"Tezuka..." he muttered as a pair of fast moving sliver streaks blazed a glittering trail through the inky depths. "...our feisty young descendent is about to become interesting..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

To Be Continued...

CONVENTION TIME! yes readers, I'm outta here for a few days. Hope to update within two weeks!


	75. Fragments 16

Greetings readers! I recently spent a long weekend at a Sci Fi, fantasy, anime and media convention, AND, was very fortunate to be in the company of some amazing guests.

Author Mercedes Lackey and her artist husband Larry Dixon, were both warm and wonderful people who not only amazed us with their talents, but also injected a marvelous sense of humour and introduced us all to the WOOO game! So everyone, hands in the air and call WOOOO! LOL.. (If anyone happens to see a new photo of Larry on his web site with his arm around a black griffin, that's ME under all that latex, fur and feather!)

Other guests were manga artist Ippongi Bang who is not only a great artist, but also a kick ass singer and a very nice person. Then there was Bruce Rowe.. a stage actor and fan who is truly unforgettable with his dry sense of humour. Kjarton Anorsson is a very tall, soft spoken giraffe of a man who is a cartoonist and Ian Tregonning can do incredible things with a crystal ball! He worked as a puppeteer on Labyrinth.

There were others, too many to name here, but the convention was a blast and I have been truly inspired to keep being creative!

And now, for something completely different.

Two readers sent reviews without reply links, so I'll post them here.

Vivamaria: Fuji looked kind of dangerous in the anime when he laughed at Kirihara, so I just emphasized his sadistic side a little. Once the Rikkadai games are done, Tezuka and Fuji heat will ABOUND!

Shinigami: Patience please! Tezuka WILL get his scaly ass back to Japan given a little time! As for Sakuno and Takashi being related, it is very simple. Remember, Ryuzaki is an old dragon on the up side of 50.000. Therefore, she has laid numerous clutches in her life time. However, these off spring are either scattered about the globe or dead. Sakuno's mother was from a clutch some 1000 years before Takashi's. Now Takashi was the only survivor of Akutsu's attack. It was after he hatched, that Sakuno's mother first rose to mate (Dragons don't breed until on the high side of 900 and a females first rising is unpredictable) and in an effort to protect her young from the ever growing Dark Hunter threat, she delivered Sakuno into Ryuzaki's protection, then placed her remaining young with other carers around the world. So yes, Sakuno has siblings. She just doesn't know them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimer: WOOO! Well, let me see. Pause to rub chin thoughtfully. Prince Of Tennis is STILL not mine and never will be. I just like to play in Takeshi Konomi's sand box with a lot of mythical creatures and a few of my own bright ideas.

**Important notice!** In the anime, Bunta and Jackal won the first match. But in this story, Kaido and Momo' triumph. ( I have my reasons.. grin! )

Fragments: The Sixteenth Shard.

"Approaching Thunder"

Story: Tora Macaw.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

With a low clicking sound, a large hand on a big round clock standing proudly beside a white lined battle field of firm green ground, moved over to join its smaller companion under an artistically drawn number 12.

Overhead, a bright golden ball of celestial fire blazed its message of greatness across a boundless expanse of cobalt blue heavens; its warm radiance throwing an all consuming light wash over the day lit planet while beating down on the heads of young warriors ready for war.

With only a flimsy barrier of woven net between them, the soldiers of tennis faced each other with quite courage wed to proud dedication.

With a strident message of: "The Kanto final will now begin, Rikkadai senior high school verses Seigaku tennis club." ringing in their ears, the human disguised mythic teenagers silently appraised each others weaknesses and strength.

Behind and a little way to the side of the war zone, a small group of red clad youths cast speculative eyes over the about to battle teams before smirking at the sight of a group Hyotei teenagers settling in court side, then talking among themselves.

"I feel a little nervous." said Aoi with a light chuckle. Hands thrust deep in his pockets, he fixed his pleased gaze onto Ryoma's determined countenance. "The young Demi-Dragon may very well meet his match today."

"I understand your concern." replied Saeki, his own brilliant blue orbs lingering on Fuji's calm visage before turning to fully face his captain. "Rikkadai are the most powerful team in the district."

"And it looks as though every team in the district has turned up to watch." remarked David as his sea green eyes drank in the many different team colours dotted about the grounds.

"But if I were a member of Rikkadai..." added Saeki as he noticed Fuji's slightly disturbing grin, "...I'd be worried about losing."

"Yeah." answered Kurobane while absentmindedly stroking the back of David's head with his fingertips. "It'll be a great battle."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Waving a large rectangular flag mounted on an L shaped bamboo frame, Tomo beamed up at her heroes; her loud cries of; "DO YOUR BEST RYOMA SAMA!" causing all those closest to her to wince, as the shrill call painfully drilled at ear bones before drifting away on the gentle midday breeze. "IF YOU WIN, YOU'LL BE CHAMPION! RYOMA SAMA! RYOMA SAMA!"

"Tomo, please!" a red faced Sakuno nervously asked her roaring friend as she took careful note of the young Demi-Dragon's slightly exasperated expression. "Please, be quiet!"

A silent snarl of '_Shut up!'_ swiftly followed to empathize the singles star's growing black mood, and chuckling softly at the hidden Wyven's crimson faced dismay wed to a sudden awkward quiet, a human disguised Inuoe let his thoughts drift onto Tezuka so very far away.

"The mighty gold, captain of Seigaku.." he told himself while resting his dark eyed gaze on a brooding Sanada. "...and the elf prince of Rikkadai, both are absent from today's final." Drawing his breath, Inuoe began to air his concerns to a photo taking Shiba beside him. "Bunta, the red Pegasus.." he started to say as the youth in question blew a large bubble of lime coloured gum. "...he has an impressive array of special shots while the werejackal has excellent hunters reflexes. Nioh, the grey Pegasus is known for breaking through any tricky tactics and Yagyu has the striking speed of the snake he is."

The persistent click and buzz of Shiba's camera momentarily breaking his thoughts, the hidden Demon cast a quick eye over the waiting crowd before returning to his little speech.

"Then there is Kirihara, the dangerous mixed blood Draca-Demon. A powerful straight hitter, he never hesitates to disable his opponents. Sanada.." here, the dark skinned reporter paused to thoughtfully drag the fingertips of his right hand down the leather strap of the large gear bag slung over one shoulder, "...he is some kind of demon, that much I do know. But what type remains a mystery that not even Atobe, with his special sight was able to fully breach. Yes... the strongest singles teenager to ever grace a tennis court: the undefeated Rikkadai vice captain."

Nodding her agreement, Shiba lowered her camera to stare off across the thick strands of heavy branched trees ringing the tennis ground's boundary's. For a long moment, her roving eyes drifted onto several hidden forms of her fellow Hikari; the tall blond form of Kagaykuyuki among them, before narrowing her eyes at a small group of demons neatly concealed amongst the dense foliage.

"I know they are Thleerum, loyal to Aidon..." she remarked in a low tone as her male companion gently reassured her, "...but it still makes me nervous seeing them sitting there... no offence intended." Shiba hastily added as she belatedly remembered what species her fellow member of the Brotherhood belonged to.

Giving his embarrassed co-worker a serene smile, Inuoe softly assured her he wasn't offended in the slightest.

Fanning herself with invisible wings, Shiba covered her little mistake by focusing her gaze on the rows of black clad teenage boys punching at the air just beyond the courts high wire fence.

"LETS GO, LETS GO!"

Steady chant rising in volume, it blended with Rikkadai female cheer squad as the girls repeatedly waved blue pompoms while loudly declaring that their team would win.

"Well Jackal.." Bunta drawled as he drunk in the sight of their lively supporters. "...today is THE day."

Across the net, Momo' traded a quick glance with a scowling Kaido.

"There stand our rivals."

"Yeah.." hissed the hidden Naga, his eyes taking on a savage hunter's gleam. "...a flying 'my little pony' and a smelly scavenger dog. Lucky us."

At that moment, a white clad official stepped onto the court; his middle finger lifting to push at his square framed glasses as he peered from under his visor's rim. "Captains of both sides!" he imperiously called while rustling the sheets of paper in hand. "Please step forth."

"Yes..." growled Oishi grimly, his eyes downcast as he stalked out to answer the summons. Displaying the worried air of a man about to leap off a towering cliff into a wildly foaming sea packed full of starving white pointers, the disguised mythic allowed the ghostly shadow of his true form to manifest about him; the glowing eyed, bristle furred, tooth bared, snarling canine fiercely menacing a clearly nonplussed Sanada as the short haired youth reached across the net for the required courtesy hand shake.

"Nice to meet you." the rival vice captain rumbled, his dark golden brown eyes glaring dangerously from beneath the shadow of his blue hat brim as the pair firmly shook hands.

"Nice to meet you." answered Oishi while giving a nervous little bow. Taking note of how Sanada seemed ready to eat the grumbling hidden Moondog over hanging his mid section, the Seigaku acting captain suddenly found his courage. "But take warning."

As fast as his bravado had claimed him, it rapidly drained away. Ice water shot throughout his bloodstream bringing a wave of cold fear in its wake and feeling his heart starting to beat fast, Oishi quickly broke out in a frozen sheen of terrified sweat.

"Take warning?" he asked himself incredulously as he sensed Sanada's dark nature swirling in the frosty air about him. "What am I saying?" His cowering canine self disappearing, the trembling youth severely questioned his motives. "Am I worthy to be vice captain when the first thing I do is threaten this highly dangerous creature?" Upset by his thoughtless actions, Oishi blinked miserably at his feet. "Calm down Bright moon, he isn't about to devour you in front of all these humans. But later..."

Gulping, the human form night canine briefly experienced an unpleasant vision of himself being hunted down and torn apart by huge claws in the small hours before dawn. But ruthlessly shaking himself to dispel his lingering fears, the short haired youth gazed at his rival with resolute eyes.

"We are here to win the competition." he boldly announced, instantly bringing shocked expressions to Inui and Eiji's faces. "We'll win, and become the district champions!"

Listening to the crowds startled murmurs, Bunta blew an annoyed gum bubble as a seething Kirihara vowed to make the brash Moon Dog... along with the rest of the smirking blue and white clad players... thoroughly eat his words.

Raising a scornful eye brow, Sanada's only reply was a bored sounding; "Really?" as the mutterings of the spectators gradually grew louder.

Sweating buckets, Oishi almost buckled under his adversary's unblinking, feral stare as snatches of the crowd's comments whispered against his ears.

"He said it!" breathed a wondering Sakuno.

"I think the 'Dark Hunters' just invaded the 'upper realm'." squeaked a fearful Katchiro as a nervous Horio loudly agreed his senpai had gone too far.

Impressed despite her misgivings, Tomo leapt to her feet to deal the air above her a rapid series of victory punches. "THAT'S IT OISHI SENPAI, SHOW THAT GUY WHOSE BOSS!" waving her arms about, she cheerfully gushed about her upperclassman being very cool as an amused Rokkau looked on.

"Did you hear that?" drawled Saeki, his eyes very bright as he took in Sanada's calm, yet hostile expression.

"So the pampered, tiny lap dog thinks he can take on the mighty wild timber wolf and win?" snorted Kurobane. "I don't think so."

"If he does.." remarked a grinning David, "..he'll be howling with success..."

Ignoring his team mate's outraged yell as the smirking Sphinx measured his length in the dust, Aoi chuckled as he cheerfully declared his eagerness for the match to begin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"There's a bad moon on the rise." a despondent Oishi thought as he wearily trudged back into the midst of his staring team mates. "Maybe I should not have done that, could be the end of my life! And my team! What must they be thinking? Maybe they'll lynch me over this..."

However, his quaking spirit lifted as he looked up into Eiji's loving eyes. Lids sliding shut, the red head then grinned from ear to ear, both his hands raised; the first two fingers held up in a victory sign as a contented Fuji smiled serenely. His gaze roving over the rest of his friends, Oishi ignored Inui's gleeful data writing as a smirking Ryoma peered up from under his hat brim. Beside the short teenager, Momo' gave him an encouraging thumbs up, while a pleased Kaido eyed him with something akin to gentle respect.

"That was perfect Oishi Senpai." said Ryoma at length, his chin tipping up to reveal shining green-gold orbs wed to a leering mouth. "Or should I say, Captain Oishi."

Jaw dropping open, the hidden Moon Dog almost sat straight down from shock. But recovering his footing, he steadied himself on sturdy legs no longer feeling like jelly as his fear once again deserted him.

"Captain of Seigaku nya!" exulted Eiji as a laughing Momo' cheerfully added his approval.

Soon as the cheering had died down, Oishi couldn't help but feel a great upwelling of love and pride swell in his heart; his soul soaring on dragon's wings as he gratefully smiled at the row of happy faces so full of unshakable faith in their stalwart leader.

The pre game formalities over, both teams returned to the players benches to await their chosen conflicts.

Seated alone on a coaches bench, Sanada turned his head to the left; his dark, brooding gaze resting on the back of Ryoma's head.

Sensing the Rikkadai vice captain's eyes upon him, Ryoma turned to stare back.

'_Echizen Ryoma.. today you lose forever.'_

_'Mada mada da ne.'_

A gentle hand descended to rest lightly upon his shoulder, causing the boy to tear his eyes away from his glaring antagonist and gaze deep into the purple loving orbs of his concerned life mate.

"Hey, don't let that dark cloud over there dampen your spirits."

Pulling his hat brim over his eyes, Ryoma rested his head on Momo's chest; eyes closing as he quietly touched his lover's mind.

'_He wont. Takeshi, the doubles I leave to you and Kaido, so don't fight with him.. not today.'_

Holding up a determined right fist, the Seigaku powerhouse firmly announced they would win. "Okay, leave it to us!" Snatching up his racket, the disguised Mongoose spirit brightly hugged his life mate before calling out to his surly doubles partner. "Kaido! Let go of him, grab your racket and lets go conquer the field!"

Red faced at being caught out in Inui's arms, the hissing youth wiggled out of the juice fiend's embrace, retied his loose bandana, then swiftly lunged to retrieve his discarded weapon. Trotting at a smirking Momo's heels, he quickly made his way onto the battle field.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Both feet firmly planted on the hard ground, Bunta rested his right hand on his thigh; his left one laden with a large slice of strawberry sponge cake. Sighing happily as he appreciated the cake's multi layered, cream filled perfection, the hidden equine then voiced a small whinny of sheer delight as he bit into the thick butter frost coating.

His tongue sweeping up the glistening ripe berry nestled on the confectionery's top, the sitting red head then cast an amused eye over his standing team mate.

Repeatedly running a small, battery operated shaver over the bare skin of his head, Jackal; by name and by nature, flicked his dark orbs at his light green framed racket resting on its 'head' next to Bunta's yellow one before deliberately turning his back on a gaping Takashi across the court from him.

"Check out those two nya!" chuckled Eiji as a smiling Fuji followed the line of his friend's pointing finger. "What on earth are they up too?"

"According to my data.." Inui all but purred while eagerly scanning his book's open pages, "...they always do that before every match. I believe it is their ritual for good luck."

"I don't believe in luck." snorted Ryoma with open contempt for the strange spectacle occurring directly opposite. "Only great skill can bring victory in tennis."

A wicked grin replacing his puzzled look, Eiji suddenly pounced on the smaller youth; his larger size coupled to the pressure his hand rapidly twisting against the crown of the white hat on Ryoma's head causing the short boy's legs to buckle, as the Cat Lord merrily chuckled with evil intention.

"Hey now!" Eiji beamed happily as his beleaguered team mate's throaty growl drifted up from under his chest. "How about we cut your hair for good luck?"

"How about we skin you and hang your hide in the club rooms?" snapped Ryoma while freeing himself with a sudden twist. Eyes blazing, he glared savagely at the laughing master of felines. "No one cuts my hair.. NO WAY!"

"OY! GET YOUR PAWS OFF MY LIFE MATE!" bellowed Momo' while furiously scything his racket though the air. "No matter what they do..." he added as he aggressively jabbed the head of his weapon at his rivals, "...Rikkadai wont win."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"There's nothing I need to tell you." Sanada firmly told Bunta as the flame haired youth swallowed the last of his cake and a wildly cheering Jiroh loudly encouraged his fellow equine from beyond the fence line. "Just play as you always do."

"Of course!" quipped the gum chewer as he casually popped his racket under his left arm. "Come on Jackal, we'll defeat them easily."

Reaching the net, the Rikkadai pair sedately paced its length before stopping to face a waiting Momo' and Kaido.

Resting the first two fingers of his left hand against his nose and brow, his elbow sticking out as he made a sideways victory sign, Bunta's left eye closed in a saucy wink while the phantom form of a large red coated winged horse shimmered into existence to hang about him like a cloud.

"It's good to see you!" he chuckled, his head giving a small toss as an amused sounding equine snort passed through his flaring nostrils. "It's a good chance for you guys to play some real high school tennis instead of all that kindegarden stuff and I hope you'll enjoy the wonderful show I'm going to put on just for your benefit."

Two sets of Seigaku eyes snapped wide as stunned jaws dropped in sheer disbelief while beyond the war zone, an excited Jiroh loudly declared Bunta to be the coolest mythic ever.

"Will you PLEASE mind what you say!" a sneering Kaido over heard an exasperated Yuushi saying in a vain attempt to calm the wildly cheering Kirin. "Just because he flattened your tail in the final doesn't mean you can now scream his praises to the entire world!"

Completely ignoring the sweating Kitsune, the hidden branch horn all but danced on thin air, drawing many a curious glance as Momo' chattered something in mongoose language under his breath.

"What did you say?" demanded Bunta, his crystal purple orbs bright as he gazed into his rival's deep amethyst ones. "You'll have to speak up, as I don't understand rat."

"I said.." answered Momo' in perfectly understandable, rapid fire Japanese, "... that I'm really sorry you two, but we are going to beat you!"

Glaring, the flame haired mythic replied to the challenge with an angry, horse like snort. "Come on ferret..I dare you to try." Lifting his head, Bunta grinned; a large gum ball welling out from his mouth wed to a low sounding equine wicker.

With the players in place, a hush fell over the watching crowd and apart from the sighing wind gently tossing the nearby tree tops or the occasional mournful cry of a raven calling to its mate, all was still as the battle began.

Lips drawn back, teeth bared, an ugly snarl rolled from both Momo' and Kaido's throats as they carefully studied their supremely confident opponents.

Jackal had chosen to stand right on the net, his dark hunter's eyes never leaving the little round object firmly grasped in Momo's left hand. Bunta on the right corner baseline, held his racket in both hands, a new gum ball puffing out from his lips as the red head slightly shifted his weight.

In that tense, quiet moment before action, the Rikkadai pair allowed the ghostly shadows of their true selves to loom about them and narrowing his eyes, the Seigaku mongoose spirit observed them closely.

A thin coat of brown fur the colour of rich soil and tipped with silver guard hairs, covered the large lanky form of an African wild dog; the dark brown, almost black stripe running down its back gleaming in the sun light as four rounded paws on the end of thin, yet muscular legs remained firmly planted to the spot. Lips rippled back in a long, narrow muzzle; revealing sharp white fangs as the beast growled softly.

Ending his scrutiny by letting his eyes linger a moment on the creature's strangely bald head, Momo' then turned his attention to Bunta. Standing a little taller at the shoulder than Jiroh in his true form, the red coated equine spread large eagle like wings while it's neck arched and its left fore hoof fiercely pawed at the hard ground.

Showing his enemies his own true self, Momo' suddenly tossed the ball high. "Let me show you what _my _tennis is all about." he said to himself as his racket whistled up to meet it.

Striking the ball with a resounding crack, he instantly declared open warfare on his waiting adversary's.

"So strong!" remarked Kurobane as Bunta slammed it home.

"What a great serve!" smiled Aoi, his large azure eyes aglitter as a running Momo' called for Kaido to take the return.

Hissing like a pit full of vipers, the hidden naga hit a straight drive; only to have Jackal meet it then lob it high.

Quick and graceful as a deer, Momo' sprang into the air; his weapon connecting with the fast moving ball as a devastating blow, the fiercesome dunk smash swiftly earning them their first point of the day.

Working in perfect harmony, the two natural born enemy's soon bought the score to 1-0 in their favour.

Crossing wrists in a victory salute, they ignored Bunta and Jackal's bored "So what?" look as Rikkadai took the serve.

"GO MOMOSHIRO! GO KAIDO!" Vigorously waving one arm up and down as Bunta sent forth his challenge, an excited Eiji cheerfully hugged a long suffering Ryoma's neck while loudly proclaiming to the world at large that his team mates were far greater than Rikkadai.

"Yes." Oishi happily agreed, his head moving from side to side as he watched the fight before him. "With them no longer fighting, we can take a strong lead!"

Listening to his vice captain's words, Fuji suddenly remembered a part of the prophecy concerning the pair of running warriors.

_Pursued by those of hunters dark, he will make his powers known. With dragon who of fire bark, mongoose and serpents treaty grown._

"And I have been pursued by Dark Hunters." the 'Blood' thought grimly as his team mates scored again. "Ryoma has become a fire breathing dragon and now, Momo' and Kaido play like the best of friends." Frowning a little as his short friend muttered something about Bunta and Jackal not caring as a suddenly worried Eiji turned to listen to Inui's data originated comments, Fuji's mind drifted away from the brutal conflict before him to analyze the next part of his sister's cryptic words.

_Moon dog, cat lord, gold demon rare, all shall ease his bitter pain. Then his brother's heart returns to him and breaks a holding chain._

"My brother's heart?" he asked himself as the match score hit one all. Thinking of Yuuta's growing relationship with Saeki coupled to the undeniable fact that the younger 'Blood' no longer seemed to actively despise his elder, Syusuke's cerulean eyes peeled open, a faint gasp floating from his lips as a strange new thought suddenly dawned on him. "My brother's heart _has_ returned, and that was _before _the camp! I was in pain there, its true. Oishi, Eiji and yes, even Ryoma, the "gold demon rare" helped to ease it. So could this mean there is a some mistake in my sister's words?"

Pondering the prophecy as Rikkadai over took his team mates to bring the game score to 2-1, Fuji's thoughts turned as they always did, to Tezuka.

"He told me I would be able to spend time with him soon. Tezuka, my dragon lover... how much longer must endure this chain of loneliness and bitter sorrow?"

Picking up on the buzz of a private sending, Fuji spent a few seconds glaring at Sanada as the rival vice captain obviously taunted his smaller team mate. Then seeing Ryoma glance fondly at his life mate before responding with a laugh, it suddenly occurred to the 'Blood' that the pieces of the puzzle were wrong and that a new shape was rearing up to make its presence known. "Lover! The word lover rhymes with brother! What if the sentence is meant to say; "Then his lovers heart returns to him and breaks a holding chain." Could it be...?"

Jolted out of his hopeful contemplation's by an extremely loud Eiji lustily cheering on a determined Momo' and Kaido, Fuji's eyes slid shut; a serene and beautiful smile seeming to light up his entire being as he silently mulled over his incredible discovery.

One slender dark eyebrow lifting as Inui noticed Fuji's sorrows suddenly melt away like spring snow, the wondering juice fiend quickly added the phenomena to his ever growing data file as his bandana wearing lover and bristle haired playing partner evened out the score.

"That was quite a dunk smash." grinned Aoi as the surrounding crowd exulted.

"We mongoose are full of surprises." smirked Kurobane as Jackal bared his teeth, a low pitched menacing growl rumbling out of his throat as he served.

Lifting his racket, his knees bent as his elbow pointed outwards, a hissing Kaido's weapon met the werebeast's assault with an echoing crack.

"That pose!" gasped Akira as he remembered Takashi's unique playing style. "It's like the red dragon's!"

Roaring back over the net, the returning missile struck with the force of a pile driver; the savage impact knocking Jackal's racket clean out of his hand thus inching the game score up to 3-2.

Glaring blazing daggers of doom at a panting Kaido, the hidden Rikkadai mythics peeled off their wrist bands; the dark fabric dropping to the ground with a heavy thud as a watching Momo' frowned ominously.

"So horse..." he called out as Bunta vigorously shook his wrists. "...it's to be a real match from here on?"

"I'll only acknowledge your skills if you win." declared the red head while pointing an index finger at the court. "But you ARE going to lose!" Turning away, he called for his partner to follow him.

Taking his place on the right side baseline, the smirking youth blew yet another gum ball before acing his stunned opponent with a serve so fast the missile was but a tiny green blur.

"How did he get so strong?" snarled Momo' while glaring furiously at the smug teenager.

"We can still strike back." hissed Kaido as the ball was thrown once more.

A run, a hit. Forehand followed back hand as players sprinted, skidded to a sharp halt and struck again.

Racing in to the net, a triumphantly grinning Bunta scooped up a low ball; his wrist giving the barest of flicks upward to quickly pop the ball over the central divide.

However, on striking the top of the net, the ball proceeded to roll along the raze edge in a perfectly balanced manoeuvre before simply falling off to earn him another point.

"How do you like my 'Rope Walker'?" Bunta merrily asked a startled Seigaku pair while happily propping his racket onto his right shoulder. "It's sheer genius.. right?"

Deliberately turning his back on his leering rival, Momo' took a few small steps until his spine was lightly pressing against Kaido's.

"It's time to bring on some true born powers." the powerhouse firmly stated while gazing out over the war zone.

"Yeah"

"Yo, Kaido!" half turning, Momo' eyed his partner over one shoulder. "Show them what a naga can do."

"What?"

Moving around to face Kaido's back, Momo' spoke to the base of his team mate's neck. "Fire up those fabled naga powers, just like you did against Jiroh."

"Against the Kirin?" lifting his fist as he turned to face the hidden mongoose, Kaido suddenly punched the side of Momo's face. "I knocked out that Kirin! Have you noticed the way Atobe has been staring at me ever since?"

Returning the complement, Momo' shook out his fist as he threw a quick glance Hyotei's way. "It's only a killer glare and besides, that Kirin is fine. So let's do this!"

"Well..." remarked Fuji while voicing a silvery chuckle as his on court team mates prepared to fight on. "...we don't have to worry about them anymore."

"Yes!" cried Oishi with delight as bright sparks danced in his eyes. "It's more than a treaty, I think they may have actually become friends!"

"Friends with the snake..." snorted Ryoma within, an amused grin curving his lips as he briefly envisioned his life mate inviting his former natural enemy over to their apartment for dinner. "...right, and I'm a blue scaled alligator with pink polka dots."

Rikkadai fought a powerful battle, but Seigaku proved to have the braver hearts as they steadily pushed the score higher.

However, the mustard yellow clad foes were not about to put their hands up in surrender and swinging his arm back as the ball sped towards him, Jackal sent the missile howling around the linesman's high chair in a perfectly executed boomerang snake.

Completely shocked to see someone else use his own greatest trick against him, Kaido felt the blood drain from his face as a icy shaft of cold despair lanced down his spine. Held in the frozen grip of an uncertain dread, the hidden naga abruptly felt as if his whole world had come crashing down and unable to fight back, he stumbled to a despondent halt.

Grief stricken at the sudden loss of his own worth, he remained motionless as a sweating, straining Momo' struggled to play on alone.

'_Kaido... beloved naga...' _ Inui's voice gently speaking inside his skull caused his heart to beat faster as unseeing eyes stared at the unforgiving ground. '_..don't give up. Remember Momo's leg and pain he felt when he was cut from the team? Trust me, he understands how you feel! But Kaido, he cannot win this game alone!'_

Breath rasping in and out as beads of cold sweat slid from his pores, Kaido's shoulders began to shake. Chest heaving as the lines by his feet swam into clear focus, he recalled his river training, his match with Jiroh and above all, he remembered Inui's loving touch; of their tender encounters and of never having to face his fears alone.

"Game Rikkadai! Four games all!"

Hearing the grim announcement, Kaido forcefully jerked himself out of his dark pit of anguish before turning to stare wide eyed at his kneeling team mate.

Noticing a pool of blood forming around the bristle haired youth's left knee, Kaido drew a deep, steadying breath as his fingers fumbled with the knot of his head gear.

His skull bowed, Momo' breathed as though he had been running for miles. Trying to ignore the sharp pain stabbing his side wed to the harsh throbbing in his left knee, the tall teenager hissed in pain, his teeth bared as he struggled to rise.

Something green and white suddenly dangled before him and lifting his gaze, he found himself straight into Kaido's resolute eyes.

"Take it." the hidden naga rasped dryly. "Use it to bind up your leg. Then we will finish this game.. together."

"I'd rather have a real bandage." quipped Momo' while roughly snatching the offering. "But this is better than nothing."

Anger instantly replacing his melancholy air, Kaido drew his head back to hiss while glaring down savagely at the youth wrapping his prized bandana around his torn and bleeding leg.

"What are you saying you worthless otter? Do you want to fight?"

Pushing to his feet, Momo' firmly planted his brow against Kaido's own as sharp, deadly hunter's fangs briefly lanced down from his gums. "Yes.." he puffed while staring his startled team mate full in the eye. "But later. Right now, we have a game to win."

Dealing the shocked naga a light punch under the jaw, Momo' stalked away.

With the game back in action, the Seigaku pair once again worked in perfect harmony; Momo's powerful dunk smash blending effortlessly with Kaido's powerful boomerang snake.

Leaping high into the air as he prepared to deal the high flying ball his most incredible strike yet, a strange thing suddenly happened to the teenage mongoose. Wreathed in the golden glow of the afternoon sun, his mind unexpectedly opened up; warmly touching Kaido's consciousness in way that no snake slayers mind had ever done before.

'_Kaido, can you taste it? The sweet nectar of victory!'_

_'Yes..' _ answered Kaido as he looked up at his friend about to strike. '_...we'll win.. now, and always.'_

Driving his weapon forward, Momo's savage hunter's screech split the air; the ball thundering onto the court for a 7-5 victory as two minds spoke as one; '_We must succeed!'_

Stumbling towards each other as the crowd exulted, snake and slayer lightly touched knuckles before collapsing wearily onto their backs.

"Mamushi.." panted an exhausted Momo' while gazing up out of glassy eyes.

"Don't speak."

"Yes.. I think I'll just stare up at that beautiful blue sky." Closing his eyes, Kaido smiled as Momo' gasped out his next words. "I'm happy to play tennis."

Lapsing into unconsciousness, the last thing he remembered was Kaido reaching out to lightly touch his arm and lips curving into his own pleased smirk, he knew their friendship had been forever sealed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After shocking the crowd by carrying his limp life mate from the ground in an unbelievable show of strength for one so small, Ryoma sat on a long bench, his fingers repeatedly dragging through Momo's damp hair as he gazed gently upon the taller boy's pale face. A little apart from them, Inui cradled Kaido's lax form in his lap; the dark haired head resting against his chest as he tenderly urged the sighing youth to sip from the glass of cool water held in his left hand.

Reassured that her players would soon recover, Ryuzaki left them to speak to a stretching Eiji and Oishi.

"It's your turn now." she proudly informed them. "Nioh and Yagyu are as sly as they are powerful, so don't let your guard down for a second!"

"We wont!" Oishi cheerfully replied.

Brimming with confidence, he flipped a jaunty wave at a watching Shishido before striding onto the battle field with his head held high.

Assuming the 'Australian Formation', the Golden Pair prepared themselves for the fight.

"Let's win this Eiji!" called the raven haired youth while bouncing the ball three times in succession.

"We'll tear up the court nya!"

Grinning broadly as his lover's first serve aced a motionless Yagyu, the hidden cat lord and moon dog gazed lovingly into each others eyes as raised palms met in a gentle slap.

The following serve was easily returned by a staring Nioh. But ignoring the feral gleam in the Rikkadai player's light aqua orbs, Eiji happily dived along the net to snatch a 30-0 score.

Tossing his head, the hidden grey equine voiced an irritated horse like snort while a laughing red head merrily announced it was all too easy.

An attack, a return, and game reached 40-0. His pale blue orbs blazing like those of an angry stallion, Nioh shouldered his racket to purr a menacing low pitched; "I see." Drawing his companion off to one side, the human form Pegasus rustled large invisible to the crowd wings as he whispered in Yagyu's ear.

"What do you think they are planing nya?" Closing one eye as Nioh threw him a wicked grin over one shoulder, Eiji screwed up his face in an expression of feline distaste. "It's something bad. Ugh! I can smell its foul stench from here!"

"Don't worry Eiji." chuckled Oishi as he held up the ball. "We'll win this game!"

Just as the flame haired youth was about to enthusiastically agree, he suddenly gasped; his head jerking back as he noticed their rivals standing an equal distance apart on the baseline.

Memories of two forest elves once playing in such a formation, instantly came swirling up from the depths of his mind as he pointed a shaking finger at the Rikkadai warriors. "It's just like the Jyousei Shounan match!" Dropping back into a crouch, Eiji sneered at his defiant adversaries. "Ha,ha! Those two don't scare me!"

"Well, they worry me!" thought Oishi, his brow creasing into a concerned frown as he served.

Pale orbs locked onto the cat lord's racket, Nioh voiced a low, sinister chuckle as he noticed the consistent tilt of Eiji's weapon. Smug grin plastered over his features, the rival player rushed to return the moon dog's powerful serve.

Galloping along the net, Eiji extended his arm. "One more time!" he chuckled as he dived, then struck.

"I see your plan puss." Nioh smoothly stated as his eye shield wearing partner met the speeding missile.

Changing direction, Eiji lunged a second time.

Leaping after the high flying lob, Nioh smashed it down with brutal force.

With a fatal cry of; "40-15" ringing in his ears, Eiji wondered if the other player had flown, or just merely jumped.

"Stupid pony boy!" the red head spat as his lover tried to soothe him.

"Never mind, we still hold the lead."

Yet as the game progressed, it swiftly became clear that the opposing fighters were more than capable of retaliation. Having worked out exactly which way Eiji was going to jump by his racket angle alone, a fiercely smirking Nioh forged ahead to steal the winning point.

"That rotten Pegasus!" a frustrated Eiji snarled as the linesman called a 1-0 score. "He's more like a tiger than a horse!"

"Tiger?" cocking his head to one side, Oishi frowned thoughtfully. "Now that Eiji mentions it, he really does move more like a predator than prey." Switching his gaze to the purple haired youth, a new notion formed up in his brain. "Could it be that he has learnt hunters skills from that snake?"

Calling to Eiji as Ryuzaki waved them over to the coaches bench, the disguised moon dog knew they would have to be cautious.

"Sorry. " the vice captain murmured as he bowed to his scowling elder. "Our Australian formation isn't getting us anywhere."

"And that Nioh!" growled Eiji as his hair bristled up. "He's like a panther about to strike!"

"Now listen up!" stated Ryuzaki firmly. "It's clear those two are used to working together, but you two are just as competent. Have faith in each other and..." she added with a crafty look, "...show them some nasty surprises of your own!"

Stalking back onto the battle field with fresh determination in their hearts, the Golden Pair fought hard. But all too soon, the game stood at 2-0 in Rikkadai's favour before swiftly leaping up to 3-0.

Back on the coaches bench, an arm folded Ryuzaki had little say as Eiji's temper seethed and bubbled in a black cauldron of bitter rage. Knees drawn up to his chest, the inconsolable young cat lord ignored his lover's gentle reassurances.

Sighing heavily at Eiji's ridged back, Oishi reached out to lay a tender hand on the feisty feline's right shoulder. "Hey beloved, it's okay. We can still turn this game around."

Suddenly erupting onto his feet, the lanky youth spat like a cornered wild cat. "Don't bother me with your stupid words nya! We're toast, and you know it!"

"Oh Eiji!" breathed a downcast Oishi as his lover savagely stalked back onto the court. "Why do you shut me out? I can't bare to see you like this, yet you refuse my help."

Standing, the hidden night canine grimly approached his lover as the red head performed several keyed up jumps and twists beside the net.

Sensing Oishi behind him, a sly grin crossed Eiji's face as a plan began to form. But as it had happened before, a merciless Nioh scored again before sneering at his frustrated rival.

"Give up, you useless puppies chew toy!"

All but roaring his outrage, Eiji back flipped in mid air to brutally strike his antagonists next forehand.

Smirking evilly as the ball shot past him, the human form grey Pegasus called to his silent partner.

"Yagyu! It's all yours now!"

Starting out as a pale halo, the hidden white serpent quickly became wreathed a stark white glow spliced with rainbow patterns and loading the incoming missile with the force of his mythic snake powers, he lowered his racket then dealt the felt covered object a devastating blow.

Mesmerised by the returning ball, Eiji's large azure eyes went wide; his pupils becoming fixed and dilated, his unresponsive body frozen in place as it shot past him unopposed.

"Hey kitten!" mocked Nioh as the linesman called the 30-0 score. "How do you like the taste of a serpent's powers? Rather _stunning_, aren't they?"

"Curse you!" roared Eiji as the effects of Yagyu's powers abruptly wore off. "You wont freeze me a second time!" Snarling with rage, he hurled himself toward the net as the ball took flight once more.

"Stop it Eiji!" cried Oishi as he saw the mythic snake light up a second time. "Move back, or he'll freeze you again!"

Oblivious to his lover's frantic advise, the enraged cat lord spat his hatred as he suddenly jinked off to one side. "YOU WONT GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

Lit up by unearthly powers, the purple haired Rikkadai youth dealt the fast moving ball another mighty blow.

Legs pumping, lungs searing as they fought to draw breath, Eiji charged towards the mid line. Extending his arm, he leapt; the force of his dive making him appear to be flying as his straining weapon connected with the pulsating ball.

Gritting his teeth, the flame haired youth fought to hold out against the incredible weight dragging on his arm and unable to maintain his grip on a racket suddenly made out of lead, his hand spasmed; his shocked cry of pain rising as a distressed wail while his racket swiftly spun away from his open fingers.

A stunned silence descended on the watching crowd, broken only by the linesman's call of "40-0" before being quickly followed by Oishi's frightened call of; "EIJI!"

Head down, weight supported on his left knee and hand, his staring orbs fixed on the ground before him, the panting young master of felines shoulders shook; his body trembling as fear took hold. Baring his teeth, he snarled his resentment; his cat's claws sliding from his human fingernails to drag against the harsh surface as he struggled to hold in his torment.

The slap of running feet drew closer, jolting him out of his angry trance. Arching his back, Eiji spat before resentfully pushing back onto his feet.

"Eiji, what are you doing?"

Whipping about to glare fire and brimstone at his startled lover, the furious red head stalked savagely toward his fallen weapon. Grinding his teeth as he noticed the neat hold drilled in its center, he hissed though cat's fangs as Oishi moved up behind him.

"Eiji.."

"Don't bother me!"

Shocked at his boyfriend's angry outburst, Oishi took a small step back. "But Eiji..." he implored while lifting a pleading hand, "...if you don't stay away from the net..."

"And I guess that _you_ know how to play better then I? Stop telling me what to do you whining lap dog!"

"Whining... lap..." trailing off from his slow echo of Eiji's harsh words, Oishi felt his heart tremble as his loving soul howled its anguish.

Resuming position close to the net, Eiji glared across at his rivals. But then, Oishi's mild scold of "What are you doing?" resounded within his brain, bringing hot tears of temper to his narrowing orbs. "Is it because of my habit of moving my racket.." he thought while snarling through a ridged barrier of clenched teeth, "...that those two can see through my moves? But I've always done it, so Oishi can't complain!"

Hearing the sharp crack of ball on string behind him as Oishi served, a grim decision settled upon his heart.

"If your not happy dog, I'll just have to play tennis my own way!"

Missing his lunge, the ball roared past him to approach a staring Oishi. However, the rapid fire missile also danced just beyond his reach, drawing a frustrated snarl from an incensed Eiji.

"Oishi! You lost that last ball!"

"So what?" grumbled the vice captain as his own irritation began to rise. "If you hadn't slammed it so forcefully at Nioh, he wouldn't have been able to reach it in time!"

Indigent, Eiji drew himself up. "Hey! Don't blame me nya!"

With the ball back in action, the flame haired youth tried hard. But blinded by his own rage and bitter frustration, he became uncoordinated; his harsh impatience costing him dearly as the score rose higher in Rikkadai's favour.

Almost wanting to throw down his racket in disgust as his final forehand plowed into the net, his back became a steel bar as his tightly held arms shook with angry despair.

"Now just calm down." Oishi's voice speaking right behind him seemed to reach out and caress him. "You can't play if your all worked up like this!"

Antagonized anguish bubbling to the surface, Eiji threw off the mantel of reason Oishi was trying to drape over his shoulders as he suddenly rounded fiercely on his gentle lover.

"Well, I'm sorry I'm not playing well!" he snapped into Oishi's astonished face before deliberately turning his back. Rapidly spinning his racket by shoving his first two fingers through the weapon's neck gap, Eiji snarled his outrage. "Yes, yes, it's all my fault we are losing, you don't have to rub it in!"

"Eiji..." said Oishi carefully as he ever so gently placed a loving hand on his partner's shoulder. "I never..."

"SHUT UP!"

Jaws snapping, Eiji bolted out of his lover's reach.

Casting a smug eye over the stunned crowd, Kirihara laughed nastily. "So! Seigaku's Golden Pair is finished!"

"Yeah.." chuckled an amused Bunta as he slipped his hands behind his head. "This game is ours!"

"I didn't expect them to be so weak." frowned Jackal as his arms folded across his chest.

Shaking his head as the game reached 5-0 in Rikkadai's favour, Ryoma mournfully declared the game to be over.

"Hey now!" said Takashi brightly in a vain attempt to lighten the somber mood. "It will be okay! Remember how Momoshiro and I once turned a 5-0 game around? They'll do the same, I'm sure of it!"

"But you and Momo' weren't fighting." Fuji softly reminded them as the embattled Golden pair continued to forge their own destruction.

Sitting on her coaches bench, Ryuzaki opened her mind in a last ditch attempt to make the shaking young cat lord see reason.

'_Eiji, open your eyes! Stop being a solitary cat and watch Oishi! Work with him, become a creature of the pack!'_

Throwing his head back, Eiji screamed a high pitched cry of the damned; the loud wail of extreme anguish causing his audience to shudder as an openly concerned Oishi gently eased his way through his lover's mental turmoil.

'_What have we been working so hard for? Remember the camp, remember what we went through.'_

Across from the net, Yagyu served as Eiji's memories played throughout his troubled mind. He could see himself training with Oishi, playing with Momo' and the hard match he had once fought in with Fuji. He remembered laughter and fun, the thrill of winning and the long tender nights with Oishi that had followed.

A new vision reared up before him and seeing himself standing atop an old dump'ster crate crowning a high hill top, he heard the sound of his own voice announcing to the world that he and his lover would be the champions of doubles tennis.

A frantic cry at close range suddenly jolted him out of his thoughts and throwing his head up, he abruptly became aware of a doom laden tennis ball hurtling directly towards his unguarded face.

Panic instantly lanced down his spine and unable to move, he froze in place; his body braced for the brutal impact about to be inflicted upon his brow.

But just as the howling missile was about to strike, a tight stringed weapon insinuated itself between the ball and his face, thus saving him from the harsh blow as it sent the object high.

"The ball!" shouted Oishi frantically as he swiftly back peddled toward the baseline. "Eiji, the ball!"

Lifting his head, the startled youth noticed Nioh leaping to meet it and recalling Oishi's rash boast to Sanada, his dark orbs widened. "For victory." he breathed as he dealt the fast moving missile a devastating blow.

"Eiji.." said Oishi, his tone filled with pride as the crowd exulted. "...nice play."

Walking up to his vice captain as his court side friends loudly cheered the stunning point, a trembling Eiji dropped into a formal bow.

"Thank you, Oishi. I was blinded by own solitary instincts but now, I can see where I went wrong and why I almost forgot why I am here."

Forest green eyes brimming with love, Oishi quickly embraced his emotional lover before indicating the waiting battlefield with casual hand wave.

"Let's win nya!" laughed Eiji as he eagerly took up position, fresh fires of irrepressible determination filling both his eyes and his spirit.

-.-.-.-.--.-

With a complete revival of their fabled harmony, the Golden pair quickly pushed the match up to an incredible 5-4 score.

Annoyed by the now fully cooperating Seigaku players, Yagyu threw a savage glare at his wild eyed, panting partner before grimly deciding to take matters into his own hands.

Constantly cutting before the bewildered hidden equine, the human form white serpent played out the match alone.

"Yagyu, you are so much stronger than me." thought Nioh sadly as the game progressed. "You don't need me, do you? In fact, you no longer even see me." Sighing despondently as the score hit five all, the grey haired youth felt his heart grow heavy over his thoughts of things that he knew could never be. "I have wings to fly alone with, while you can crawl deep into the earth where I cannot follow. So go ahead my free spirited friend. Win, and forget about me."

Running hard, leaping and volleying, the Golden Pair gave the match their all. But in the end, it was Rikkadai's victory and after shaking hands with their conquers, the cat lord and moon dog started to walk back to their cheering friends.

"Oishi.." said Eiji sadly after a long moment of silence. "...I'm sorry. We lost and its all my fault."

Turning to wrap tender arms around his sniffing, down cast lover, Oishi gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek before smiling warmly into his large wet eyes. "Don't say anything, we tried our best. I'll always love you, Kin Akiko, and next time, we'll win."

Smiling through his tears at the sound of his true birth name, Eiji breathed a tender; "Bright Moon.." before allowing himself to be led away from the cheering crowd.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Staring at the row of benches beneath his feet, a low spirited Kaido glanced up at his lover's quiet approach.

'_Don't worry about it Kaido.'_

Withdrawing his data file from a fold in his jacket, Inui then let his hidden gaze rest upon the photo within. Framed by a square of thin brown cardboard, it showed a pair of smiling young boys holding each hands with rackets on their shoulders and gleaming gold medals around their slender necks.

"Renji.." he sighed softly as the ghosts of his past played throughout the shadowed recesses of his memories.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

To Be Continued...

Kin Akiko: Golden Bright Light.

Remember how I once said there was a mistake in the prophecy? Well now you know! Fuji's match with Kirihara draws ever closer! Inui re-visits his past, Hikari clash as a 'Blood' battles! "Lowering Clouds." COMING SOON!


	76. Fragments 17

Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine, nor shall it ever be! I'm just being very creative here. Why? Because I CAN! Cue evil laughter...

**Reminder nya!**

This little note is just to jog readers memories. Tezuka and Kabaji are _ANCIENT_ dragons that have lived long before humans were even thought of. Now having spent a good 80 percent of their very _long_ life times AS dragons, they have of course indulged in natural dragon behaviour. THIS includes mating. The mighty gold sired a single clutch after the only mating flight of his existence, but his fellow bronze noble as been more active in his pursuits. In these modern times, the two have been "Acting The Human" for so long that Kabaji has somewhat "calmed down" in the breeding department and Tezuka is perfectly happy to have Fuji as his 'mate'.

The author hereby claims the right of artistic licence to base characters from other anime or books as randomly appearing or more permanent story fixtures.

Fragments; The Seventeenth Shard.

"Lowering Clouds."

Part 1

Story: Tora Macaw

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As the cheers of the crowd died down to an excited muttering, Ryoma strolled out from amidst his friends with the idea of fetching a can of Ponta in mind.

Just as he reached the quiet vending machines standing alone in the tennis ground's northern corner, a few snatches of a low pitched conversation drifted into his highly tuned ears.

"Ah yes, Nioh and Yagyu won. You needn't worry about a thing."

Recognition flooding his senses, the young demi-dragon steadied his gaze and found himself staring at Sanada's ridged back as the taller youth spoke into a small mobile phone..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Safely concealed within the depths of an ancient forest's wild heart, a youthful looking half bred elf prince, shifted his own modern day communications device against a swept up, pointed ear from early human legend while casting an apprehensive eye on Mori's helpers placing hide wrapped bundles of herbs on the clear swept ground before his hut.

Every few minutes. the purple eyed, spiky haired Fudomine demon healer would emerge from the structure's shadows to snatch up a package, smile encouragingly, then disappear once more.

"That's good." murmured Yuikmura into his phone while drawing a few deep breaths to steady his nerves. "Mori has a new plan to purge the poison from my body and if it works, I'll recover completely."

Hope blazed so hot within Sanada's heart that his throat constricted and for a long moment, he found himself unable to speak. Finding his voice, his normally serious lips twitched up into the faintest ghost of a smile.

"Then after my game, I'm coming to see you and I'll bring you the gold medal."

"I'll be waiting." whispered Yuikmura as he silently wished his stern vice captain would one day also give him his heart.

The conversation over, Sanada fought down an urge to sigh as he slipped his now quiet phone into his jacket pocket. At that moment, a gentle breeze caressed his face; bringing with it a scent he had come to know very well.

Whipping about, he instantly found himself face to face with a staring Ryoma.

"Echizen! What are you doing here?"

"Getting a drink." the shorter boy drawled while popping the can's ring top. A faint hiss of escaping gas floated up and smirking at the glaring Mythic from under his hat brim, Ryoma, his green-gold eyes never leaving his rival's brooding golden brown orbs, raised his can to his lips to take a long, steady sip.

"Rikkadai will win." Sanada firmly stated after a lengthy, tense silence.

'_Change the CD, I'm tired of hearing that song.'_ Chuckling gently at his opponent's annoyed expression, Ryoma lowered his can to speak out loud. "Maybe, but our captain is pretty determined."

"Huh!" the scornful sound left the Rikkadai vice captain as a low, menacing growl. "I believe your basilisk may have a slim chance of winning, but _you_ have no chance at all."

Sniggering, Ryoma's shoulders shook with ill concealed mirth as he lowered his head. "Well, we wont know the result until we fight." the smaller boy all but purred. Peering up, he gave his tooth bared adversary a wicked grin. "We of Seigaku must defeat you!"

"You can try." remarked Sanada while deliberately turning his back. "I wont stop you." Firmly placing one sneaker shod foot before the other, the rival leader stalked proudly back to his team.

Snorting a thin jet of steam, Ryoma stood for a moment; his staring shadow form looming over him as gazed after his retreating enemy. Lips curving into a bratty leer as the rising wind tugged at dark hair poking out from under his white cap, the short singles star then turned away to walk back to his own friends.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"SEIGAKU! FIGHT ON! FIGHT ON!"

With Takashi leading a rousing chant to spur him on, Inui quietly paced onto the battle field; his green framed weapon held in a firm grip as he eyed his rival standing quietly on the other side of the war zone's central divide

A few memories from a time now long past drifted phantom like before him and blinking his eyes to clear them, he gazed upon the closed eye face of his once dearest friend.

So much younger then he, yet already grown to match his own impressive size, the hidden basilisk silently studied the great ghost of a white serpent hanging over Yanagi as the youth moved forward.

Lacking the dragon like horns and the spiky black crest of his own kind, the snow scaled serpent looked just like any other normal snake; except of course for its sheer size and brilliant bronze eyes that glittered as they too drank in the invisible shadow of Inui's true form.

Knowing those magnificent, non transformable serpent's orbs could clearly see with a powerful second vision much like Fuji's, Inui's lips twitched up as his former doubles partner spoke.

"It's been a long time since we last played a real match."

"Four years, two months, three weeks, fifteen days, eight hours and twenty seven minutes." answered the juice fiend in a matter of fact tone. "I wont tell you the seconds, because the variance is too great."

Voicing a light, hissing laugh through his teeth, Yanagi nodded his agreement.

"It was a great match that day. Pity we didn't get to finish."

"Of course. I agree."

Smiling into each others hidden eyes, the pair chuckled softly.

Brown orbs growing round as she stared at the on court warriors, Sakuno asked a nearby Inuoe why they were laughing.

"They used to be a doubles pair..." the human form demon calmly informed her as Shiba took several photo's. "...and they have been friends pretty much from the day the white snake was born. They used to attend the same primary school and together, they won many tennis championships.

Hands in pockets, his eyes closed, a disinterested Ryoma drawled a bored sounding; "Ancient history" as he strolled past.

"Anyway.." resumed Inuoe as the young demi-dragon reached his life mate's side. "...four years have past and today they play as rivals."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Holding the ball in a tight grip, Inui sent his thoughts to his former partner. '_Renji, today this match is mine.'_

Ignoring the Seigaku juice fiend, Yanagi dealt Inui's serve a devastating blow. Yet the Rikkadai player's aim was off, the ball slamming hard into the net to all but hand his rival the first point on a silver platter.

'_Nice serve'_

Smirking at his former friend's hissing mind speech, Inui served again.

"Right, low spin." he thought as the felt covered missile roared its way over the net. "Angle is thirty percent."

Running up the baseline as the ball thundered towards him, Inui's hard swung weapon sent it howling back.

"His chance of return; Eighty two percent."

Striking the fast moving object with a resounding crack, Yanagi slammed the ball home.

"My data is never wrong." Inui told himself as he met the speeding object with a sharp forehand blow. "His next one will be a short shot."

Just as predicted, the returning ball flew short and neatly scooping it up, Inui swiftly took charge.

"Game! Seigaku's Inui! Change court!"

With the linesman's voice and the cheers of the crowd ringing in his ears, the spiky haired youth suddenly found his mind drifting back on a calm sea of time as memories from yesteryear floated up before him.

To the old basilisk, the present time seemed to melt away and within the space of a few heart beats, he found himself playing upon a primary school tennis court from his past.

A much younger Yanagi was facing him across the net, a happy smile curving his lips as he raced to meet the returning ball from an equally smiling young Inui.

Enjoying the new strength of a recent human regeneration flowing though him, the child the old basilisk had once again become laughed merrily as he struck a powerful forehand.

Practice over, the tired, but happy pair had sunk to the ground for a well earned rest.

Chuckling as he recovered his breath, Inui turned to grin at his friend. "You'll go a long way Renji. In fact, I think you'll even win our next practice match."

Giving his playing partner a thoughtful look, young Yanagi allowed his shadow form to manifest; the two ghostly mythic serpents gently touching noses as a human form Inui rambled on.

"You and I will be tennis partners forever."

"Nat Cgoyd Tyfh..." answered the young white snake with a melancholy air. "...this isn't a dream we can take into the human world."

Hearing the youngster speak his true mythic name, Inui raised a surprised eyebrow. "Huh? Why?"

"Because..." replied the other with a small smile. "...we haven't played a _real_ game together."

"Real game?" said Inui in confusion. "But I thought we had played many a "real" game together."

"Who is the stronger human?" Yanagi abruptly asked, bringing a slight frown to his friend's lean face. "You or me? You see as a basilisk, you are larger and much stronger than I. But as a human with vast tennis experience... Inui! Let's have a match, a REAL match! Right here, right now!"

Nodding, Inui eagerly leapt to his feet and within moments, the quiet early evening air rang to the sharp song of ball against string.

-.--.-.-.-.-.-

Hitting a high lob, Yanagi grinned with excitement. "If I can get it past him, I'll win this round!"

Galloping up the baseline, Inui hissed his determination. "I wont lose!" he snarled through bared teeth. Just as his weapon connected with a resounding crack, a voice rang out; one that was stern, commanding and bought an instant halt to the gruelling match.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?" Framed by the rapidly sinking sun, a human disguised demon coach glared at his two panting, sweat soaked star players. "Tennis club finished fifteen minutes ago! Now pack up your gear and go home!"

Glancing at his friend's despairing face, Inui quickly scrambled to do as he was told.

A short time later, the pair were walking together; their long shadows stretching before them as the overhead sky blazed in a dazzling wash of bright gold and flaming reds.

"You have a good forehand." remarked Inui while gazing up the scarlet clouds. "But mine is straighter. HEY!" he added brightly as he noticed Yanagi's solemn expression. "You hit a mean lob! Next time we play, it will be great!"

When a despondent "yeah." was his only reply, Inui stopped as the pair reached the shelter of an overhead train bridge.

"Renji... what is it?"

A train appeared at that moment in time, its roaring engine and clacking wheels drowning out the words the spiky haired boy could see forming from his friend's steadily moving mouth.

_'What's that? Renji.. I can't hear you...'_

Shoulders rising and falling, the sad youth suddenly peeled open permanently closed eyes to stare at his best friend out of brilliant bronze slittered snake's orbs.

"Sorry." he muttered before whirling about to bolt away, leaving a very confused and concerned Inui to reach after him with a despairing cry as drops of warm, salty moisture hung on the dry twilight air.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The following day, a shocked Inui was introduced to his new playing partner; a shy young mongoose spirit who nervously hoped he could measure up to the powerful basilisk's expectations.

Stunned beyond belief at this strange new development, he never even heard his coach's voice or that of the mongoose as he frantically called to his best friend with his mind. But no answer had been forth coming and that day, Inui's tennis playing spirit had turned to frost.

Jerking his mind back to the present day, he stared hard at his about to serve adversary.

"I don't know why, but our days of being friends is over Renji." he thought grimly as the ball took flight. "But our match will pick up today where we once left off. When I heard you were a member of Rikkadai..." he added as he ran to deal the ball a brutal forehand blow, "...I vowed to someday fight you again!"

With the score now standing 2-0 in Seigaku's favour, Yanagi repeatedly twisted his racket as he awaited Inui's next assault.

Taking careful note of the ghostly white serpent hanging over the motionless youth, Inui gazed deep into the creature's piercing eyes before furiously sending the ball into flight.

"He lowered his racket." frowned the juice fiend as he rushed toward the net. "He's thinking of putting on a top spin."

Noticing his former partner's smug expression, Yanagi smirked as he executed a powerful forehand.

'_Did you really think that I can't see through your thoughts? I KNOW you, Nat cgoyd tyfh of the basilisks! And by the time this match is through, you will have fallen hard on your ancient dark scaled tail!'_

Lifting an eyebrow over the silent taunt, Inui concentrated his energy purely on his game. However, Yanagai began to prove his tennis prowess in a stunning display of might and power and all too soon, the game score stood at 3-2 in Rikkadai's favour.

'_You may have collected my data...'_ sneered the mustard yellow clad mythic as Inui stalked over to Ryuzaki, '..._but I can counter every move you make!'_

Snarling like an angry dragon, the tall Seigaku youth snatched up his juice bottle and began to drink.

"We have a result." Hearing Kirihara's scornful voice drifting on the wind, Inui growled around his straw.

"This game is going to be shorter than I thought." Nioh's voice, Inui wished he could freeze the snarky equine as Bunta loudly declared the game to be boring.

"Ignore them!" ordered Ryuzaki as her player's tense arms began to shake. "You will win."

Wiping the game induced sweat from his face and neck, Yanagi peered at his former friend slumped on his bench through half lidded eyes. "I can't let him win." the hidden white serpent thought grimly. "Yes, it will soon be over."

Lifting his head, Ryoma peered at his senpai slumped on his bench from out of the shadow of his cap brim. "Basilisks are related to dragons." he thought quietly as Yanagi began to stroll past the panting Inui. "And like a dragon, his power is great. Yes, Inui won't give up."

"Renji."

Strutting past his former playing partner, the hidden white serpent paused to fix his closed eye gaze on the taller youth's sweaty face.

"You may have seen through my data tennis..." Inui announced grimly as he pushed to his feet, "...but you can't counter data that doesn't exist." Drawing himself up to his full lanky height, the Seigaku juice fiend flicked his serpent's tongue at his staring rival. "So today, I'm throwing it away!"

"Huh!" snorted the other as he stalked back onto the battle field. "Do what you like."

With the players back in place, the game swiftly became a brutal slug fest; the ball racing back and forth with the speed and force of a rocket as the warriors ran, dealing devastating blow after blow as each one flatly refused to yield to the other.

Roaring like an enraged dragon, a glowing Inui ..lit by a scarlet radiance only his fellow mythics could see.. filled the incoming missile with the unbridled energy of magic malice and scything his weapon across his body, the snarling teenager sent it thundering back.

Surprised by the savage, primal display, a tooth bared Yanagi fought to control the power laden ball. But slamming into his racket with the might of a pile driver, the little round missile's great weight wed to sheer destructive force sent the stringed object whirring from a hand no longer able to hold it.

Stopping to examine fingers throbbing from the strain, the Rikkadai player cast a sour glare at his rival while swiftly retrieving his fallen weapon.

'_Nat cgoyd...'_

'_I've exceeded my human strength.' _ Iuni calmly replied while giving his glasses a little push with his middle finger. '_Can you now match up to it?'_

For an answer, Yanagi suddenly became wreathed in a misty white glow as the ghostly form of a giant snow scaled serpent hung over him like a cobra about to strike.

Voicing an icy hiss, the short haired player swung into action and with hidden powers flaring on both sides of the central divide, the harsh clash of inter school rivals rapidly turned into a barbaric battle royal. There could be only one won winner, one survivor, one to emerge as supreme champion while the loser faded away in the dreadful sandstorm of defeat and as neither youth wished to suffer such an agonising humiliation at the hands of the other, the warring pair poured their secret energies into the match with frightening efficiency.

The results of using such terrible powers were beginning to be noticed, even by the humans.

"They are forgetting to shield!" worried Momo' as a roaring Inui struck every bitter blow.

"What's the matter with Inui senpai?" asked a frightened Horio as his normally quiet senior seemed to become an enraged monster before his incredulous eyes. "He looks so... strange!"

"That's because you've never seen his true nature." a concerned Kaido quietly informed the tanuki while casting an apprehensive eye over the muttering crowd. "A basilisk is a predator and he has found prey."

Sitting among his staring friends, Shinji sent an urgent reminder to both battling minds; his authoritative prince of Time's Circle tones at last penetrating a tangled mass of silent insults and howling battle cries to alert the snarling pair to their appalling lack of mythic control.

"Inui plays like a wild beast." the dark haired theerlium snorted to his team mates as the unearthly display before him abruptly died down to a vicious game of normal teenage tennis. "Normally, one should stay in control as it would never do for the humans to see them as they very nearly did. In fact, I estimate had it gone on much longer, they both would have abandoned the game to lunge at each other. Note the watching Hikari..." he added while waving a hand towards the tree line. "...see how their hands are glowing? They were ready to intervene and that would have been quite a spectacle. Yet for all their now human playing, the black snake still holds the white one in his jaws and will not let go. This is an incredible battle..."

Oblivious to the high demon's muttering, Renji smirked in triumph as his forehand blow flew wide.

But pushing powerfully off a strong right foot, a desperate Iuni dived through the air; his straining weapon connecting with the ball to even the score.

Picking himself up as the linesman called three all over the wildly cheering crowd, the tall Seigaku warrior shouldered his racket; his hidden eyes sweeping the excited audience to rest upon the small, pale orbs of his brooding lover.

'_Don't worry. I'll win this.. for you, my dawn star.'_

Thankful no one else could hear the pet name his beloved had once thought up during the throes of passion.. and had been using ever since whenever he felt even mildly sappy... Kaido responded to the sending with a firm nod while a smiling Fuji spoke to a grinning Takashi.

"I feel as if a sleeping dragon has awoken."

"Woken with a bad headache." laughed the hidden red as he shot a quick look Fudomine's way. "Lucky those two calmed down when they did, or the Hikari would have had their work cut for them with this huge human crowd."

'_It would have been an irritating, yet trifle matter.'_

Laughing at his hidden guardian's dry comment, Fuji happily joined his voice to his team mates acclaim as the game score leapt to 4-3 in Seigaku's favour.

'_Inui, you are truly a thorn in my scales today.' _ sneered a scowling Yanagi as the score hit four all. '_But basilisk or not, you still wont beat me.'_

Pulling ahead with a devastating back hand, the Rikkadai player chuckled at his chest heaving, sweating former partner.

'_Come on you decrepit old snake! Don't tell me you can't function as a human!'_

_'Get ready.' _ came the grim reply a heart beat later.

Hearing the two simple words, Yanagi suddenly found himself drifting back in time. He could feel the late afternoon sun on his face, hear the sweet sound of a less then forceful tennis ball skipping merrily against string while the sound of his own youthful voice drifted on the gentle breeze.

"Come on Inui! Get ready!"

Recalling the brilliant red day star dipping towards the horizon as a small flock of crows soared before the warm wash of crimson sky and lavender clouds, Yanagi once again saw himself as a child about to serve to a determined young Inui.

"If I can ace him, I'll win!"

Across from him, his best friend stood; legs braced apart as his upper body snake weaved in its readiness for action.

As if playing in slow motion, the ball sailed upwards; only to vanish into thin air as an authoritative voice cut through the still atmosphere like a knife.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? TENNIS PRACTICE IS OVER! PACK UP AND GO HOME!"

Slightly shaking his head, the human form white serpent remembered his and Inui's shifting shadows dancing across the hard ground as the pair raced from the court.

"And then.." growled Yanagi through his teeth as the past fell away and the present reared up to mock him. "...I had to leave to attend my own kind's clan gathering. I was too upset to say goodbye and Red Sky.. he never even bothered to search for me. I can't forgive him for his callous indifference. The game we played back then..." he thought as he prepared to serve. "...it ended on 5-4, just as it is now, and THIS TIME, no one, not even Aion himself is going to stop this match from playing out!"

_'Nat cgoyd tyfh! I'm going to grind your scaly black hide into the dirt!'_

Flipping his glasses up just enough that his shocked rival caught a quick glimpse of golden snake eyes underneath, Inui met the bold challenge with a pleased smirk. '_Renji.. this game begins.. NOW.'_

_'Are mocking me dragon face?'_ snarled the other as his arms trembled with rage. _'How dare you mock me!'_

_'No data, no past.' _ Holding his racket flat, Inui stared at Yangai across the small field of tight sting. '_No regret. Come at me, Renji of the snow scale breed!'_

_'Okay night scale.'_ came the grim reply as the ball took flight. '_I'll play along...'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Elsewhere as the warring youths fought their bitter struggle, other events gathered themselves to simmer away against the never ending backdrop of the planet Earth's daily cycle.

Hidden deep within a forest's untamed heart, a willowy, blue haired half elf mournfully watched a spider busy with its web while behind him, a small, spiky haired demon proceeded to fill a large wooden tub full of herbs, powered ingredients and potent, strong smelling fluids.

Mori had explained that the ritual he was about to partake in, was something akin to the dragons mystical blood cleansing ordeal.

"However, this is Hikari magic and without the dangers." Mori had gently reassured the shocked and stricken elf. "It still has a special chant, but its short and the magic doesn't demand a sacrifice. Yukimura.." Mori had then said while carefully placing a brotherly hand on his quaking patient's shoulder. "...should the ceremony fail, it won't steal your soul. You'll be just as you were before it, that's all."

Blinking tears from his eyes as his mind swum back into the present, Yukimura sighed heavily as happy go lucky birds sang in the tree tops above him. "But I'm still afraid. Sanada... I wish you were here..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bird song rose from the forest to drift upon the winds. Ever rising, the moving air currents swirled high into the sky; the eternal zephyr carrying the faint sounds from the mortal realm to whisper against the swept up ears of the ever living.

Seated upon his dazzling crystal throne, a brooding Raidon stared intently at the golden, glowing light ball hovering between his curved hands.

Within the globe, a pair of duelling teenagers fought in a savage clash of ball and string. Shifting his focus, the blonde angel man soon found his true target. Lips curving into a cruel smirk, he gazed maliciously at a delicate pale face framed by soft honey brown hair.

"So there sits the 'Blood'. he sneered before signalling to his burly general.

Looking a little worse for the wear after being thoughtfully trounced by the copper dragon's ferocious female guardian, a shame faced Rei slowly approached his glaring lord.

"Your orders sire?" he muttered while sinking to his knees, his head bowed as ruffled feathered wings curved over the back of his neck.

"You have failed me fool!" snapped Raidon without preamble. "I send you on a simple mission to see to the gold's whereabouts, and you and your finest come slinking back here like a pack of whipped dogs with nothing to show for your efforts!"

"Then if your grace wishes for me to return, I'll..."

"Later!" the upper realm ruler's voice snapped like a stock whip. "For now, I have new mission, one better suited for your worthless talents I think."

Kneeling at the base of his king's throne, Rei ground his teeth in frustration as he kept his fierce purple orbs fixed to the gleaming marble floor. "And that would be my lord?"

"Take a brute squad to the mortal world. There you will all remain until I decide that you have spied on the 'Blood' to my satisfaction."

Resisting the urge to rattle his wings over such a tedious assignment, Rei mastered his churning emotions by gracefully pushing back to his feet, then giving his king a low, respectful bow.

"As you command, your grace."

"And should the 'Blood' meet with an unfortunate "accident" during his so called up and coming conflict..." added Raidon with a malicious grin as he intently studied Kirihara's smirking face in his all seeing globe, "... you know what to do."

Heartened by the prospect of maybe getting some real action after all, Rei swiftly strode from the throne room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Body curving through the air, Inui's frantic dive caught a high jumping Yanagi's spectacular dunk smash, thus abruptly bringing the match to a hair raising 6-5 score.

However, the reckless leap hadn't been without its consequences and upon opening his eyes to the ground beneath him, it suddenly occurred to the human disguised mythic that the right lens of his Hikari made eye shields had been broken on impact.

Squeezing one golden orb closed, Inui quickly made his way over to his gear bag beside Ryuzaki's bench.

"Thank goodness!" sighed Tomo dramatically while placing a trembling hand over her chest. "If he hadn't closed his eye, half the crowd would be stone by now!"

"You're doing fine." remarked Ryuzaki as her tall singles player rummaged about in his bag.

"Yes." answered Inui flatly as he popped his spare glasses upon his nose. With the power restricting devise back in place, the Seigaku juice fiend opened safely concealed eyes to meet the somber gaze of a young demi-dragon.

Lips curving up at the smaller boy's encouraging thumbs up, he then let his hidden gaze rove over the rest of his team; his oppressive mood lifting at the heart warming sight of many other happy gestures wed to proud smiles.

Returning the thumbs up movements with one of his own, Inui silently told his standing at the back of the crowd lover he would win as he stalked back into battle with new vigour burning in his soul.

'_Renji, sorry for the delay. Let's play on.'_

All too soon, the dueling pair found themselves facing a gruelling 6-6 tie breaker and the ball shot through the air; his racket whistling up to meet it, Yanagai once again found his thoughts returning to the past

Once again, he saw himself and Inui smiling at each other as their present game remained neck and neck..

"We'll be partners forever." a closed eye young boy told his beaming young partner as a 30-30 call rang in his ears. "If we unite, we can lead the tennis world! Inui... " the child asked as a call of 39-39 faded into the back ground. "..who is the stronger human..you, or me?"

To the struggling Yanagi, the mists of time phased out altogether; leaving him staring across at a much older teenage Inui as the lanky youth fired off his final, fatal shot.

Slamming into the court with the force of an impacting meteor, the ball danced just beyond the straining Rikkadai player's desperate reach; instantly bringing about the brutal conflict's bitter end as the exulting crowd roared over the final 7-6 score.

Deaf to the excited masses, Yanagi stood motionless, his head bowed as sorrow for his loss ate away at his heart.

"You did have a ninety percent chance of winning you know."

Hearing the deep tones drifting over the net, the despondent short haired youth gazed into the covered eyes of his long ago friend.

'_Why did you abandon me? The clan gathering went for a year, it's true. But when I returned, you had left our school and was nowhere to be found. Nat cgoyd, I tried to seek you out but...'_

_'I know.' _ answered Inui gently, his looming shadow form bowing its great head in sorrow. '_But see my friend, Dark hunters attacked.' _ Shoulders slightly shaking, Inui paused and Yanagi was surprised to see a single trail of moisture appear from beneath the taller youth's squared off glasses. '_They.. they took..my brother. He and I...we were the last of our kind. and... now, I'm alone. I was so afraid, I went into hiding. It was only when the mighty gold came to find me that I started to live once more.'_

_'I... I never knew.' _

'_It's okay.'_

Holding out his hand, the Seigaku juice fiend was grateful when his former tennis partner unhesitatingly took it.

"Friends?"

"Friends." smiled Inui, his once heavy heart soaring to the distant clouds.

Looking hard at his watch as Yanagi returned to them, Yagyu turned to inform a grim faced Sanada that Yukimura's healing ritual would soon begin.

"Yukimura..." he thought, his eyes gleaming with the darkness of sorrowful worry. "...please, be safe." Drawing a deep breath, the Riakkadi vice captain spoke his next words out loud. "Yes. Kirihara, you need to end your game fast so I can finish mine and return to Yukimura's side."

Just at that moment, a familiar scent invaded his nostrils. Head snapping to one side, he suddenly found himself face to face with a brooding Ryoma standing right in the center of his team mates as if he belonged there.

"Echizen!" he snapped savagely, his golden brown orbs becoming hard and sharp as flint. "What in Jigoku are YOU doing here? Get out! Do you hear me? GET OUT!"

"No." the smaller boy drawled, completely unruffled by the fact that the Riakkadi draca-demon was looming directly behind him; his sturdy racket held over the visitor's head as if wanting to brutally smash down the small white cap adorning it.

"Oh don't get upset Sanada." quipped the wickedly grinning raven haired player. "Once I've carried this imp away by the scruff of his neck, I'll just go and knock that 'Blood's' head off. Then you dear acting captain can enjoy an easy victory! Hee,hee.. fifteen minutes is all I need!"

"Only fifteen minutes?" came a new and amused voice by his ear, causing the boasting teenager to snarl ferociously at an ever smiling Fuji.

"Okay then..." Kirihara rumbled as Sanada sarcastically grumbled something under his breath about their part of the tennis grounds suddenly turning into a Seigaku super highway, "...ten minutes."

"I see." dangerous cerulean eyes peeled open. "..but you wont win. I heard from Tachibana that your captain is wounded."

"You have a big mouth human!" spat Kirihara, his anger rising as the 'Blood' merely smiled at him.

"Kirihara!" barked Sanada while quickly pushing to his feet. "Get going, we have no time to waste! Seigaku! Take your pet demi with you then get out there too!"

"Yeah!" laughed the dark haired, mustard yellow clad youth nastily as Fuji and Ryoma turned to leave. "Let's dance human!"

"I wont lose." Fuji all but purred as he turned to face his antagonist, their eyes locking in a furious deadly stare of challenge."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Accepting a towel from his relived lover, Inui's hands lingered lovingly on Kaido's own; bringing a small blush of pleasure to the hidden naga's normally stern face.

As the human form basilisk wiped away game induced sweat from his face and neck, a group of invisible to the human eye Hikari rapidly descended from the open sky to swiftly conceal themselves in the thick line of trees surrounding the tennis grounds.

Curling his lip as he sneered at his unsuspecting prey, Rei silently congratulated his brute squad on the success of their surreptitious arrival.

However, unearthly eyes had indeed spotted the lurking group and golden eyes turning to hard stone, Kagayakuyuki spoke four flat words while keeping a close watch on his charge's smiling visage. "You wont have him."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A thin stream of bright sunlight pushed its way through a narrow gap in thick, heavy curtains, its warm radiance starkly illuminating a solitary figure laying motionless in a large bed.

Worn out from his efforts to remove an enchanted cast from his lower leg, Tachibana had succumbed to his fatigue. But now, his peaceful dream state was slowly falling victim to a series of dreams and at first, he enjoyed the pleasant scenes within his sleeping refuge.

He saw himself as a young imp, effortlessly riding on warm thermals of air as he tried out his great dragon like wings for the first time. Circling the royal palace, he beamed up at his father gliding just above. But abruptly, the proud demon's form shimmered and rippled as does a mirror image in a pond disturbed by a thrown stone; the mighty Theerlum swiftly morphing into a honey haired, cerulean eyed youth.

Surrounded by a host of hostile Hikari, the boy had tried to fight. But in a swirling mass of loose feathers, both the hunters and the hunted tumbled out of the sky to lightly touch down on a solid battle ground of lined tennis courts.

Picking himself up, Fuji casually brushed from dust from his shirt before snatching up his racket and strolling sedately up to his coach. Sitting down beside her, he began to calmly wrap a borrowed grey grip tape about the weapon's study handle.

A voice then rang out, one that easily cut through the murmurs of a vast crowd to announce the up and coming conflict.

"And now, the singles two game will begin. From Seigaku... Fuji Syusuke From Rikkadai... Kirihara Akaya"

Upon hearing the feared name, Tachibana gazed upwards; his wide eyed stare meeting a feral pair of burning red eyes as their owner chuckled with evil intent. Gasping as the scarlet eyed fiend licked moist, hungry lips, Tachibana suddenly became aware of a malicious presence looming over him; its clawed hands outstretched to forcefully drag his soul from his body.

Voicing a terrified scream, the short haired human teenager leapt back in fright; only to abruptly snap to wide awake fullness and sit bolt upright, his large azure eyes staring wildly at his rumpled bedding.

"A dream." he muttered as a freezing cold sheen of horrified sweat wed to ragged breathing dragged in and out of him. An icy shaft of fear lanced down his spine and as he fought to calm the rapid beating of his distressed heart, the young prince of Dark Storm knew without a shadow of a doubt, that his Tensai ally was in great danger.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Walking out onto the war zone, Fuji stopped; an expression of puzzled surprise crossing his features as an invisible to normal human eyes Kagakayuki suddenly swooped low over his head.

Passing close to his skull with a loud whoosh of displaced air, the blond Hikari's great eagle like wings rose and fell as a heavy flap; the snow white flight limbs losing a few loose feathers that drifted around the startled Tensai as a soft, gentle rain.

Catching one of the downy coatings on the palm of his right hand, Fuji stared at the curved object out of wondering closed eyes.

"Yuki..." he breathed, his curious face tilting upwards.

Smirking at the unearthly display, Kirihara chuckled nastily. "So heaven's feather duster thinks he can protect him?" sneered the draca-demon as he watched the semi transparent form of the shielding angel man wheel about to alight atop a tall nearby pine. "Ha,ha! No way! This duel will permanently finish off this human freak!"

Masking his thoughts, the sniggering Rikkadai player swaggered towards the net for the required handshake.

"Relax Fuji..." the green eyed youth all but purred while grinning wickedly at his placid adversary. "...this is meant to be fun!"

"It is fun." replied Fuji in a steady tone while casually returning Kirihara's strength testing squeeze. "Yes, I'm relaxed enough."

"Good, then you wont care when I defeat you." leered the dark haired mythic as the handshake ended. "I _will_ beat you and make you look thoroughly pathetic at the same time."

"Really?" cocking his head a little to one side, Fuji smiled serenely. "How interesting. To win and be champion is mine.." pausing, the Tensai looked over at his short, cap wearing friend. "...and Echizen's goal."

"In that case..." scoffed Kirihara while voicing a disturbing chuckle. "...you had better not look down on me, I'm a dangerous opponent." Turning his head, the human form mythic called out to his watching team mates. "Hey Jackal! What's the fastest time I ever finished a match?"

"Fourteen minutes." came the somber reply, bringing yet another evil grin to the green eyed teenager's lips.

"Then I'll will finish this match in thirteen minutes." Propping his racket upon his right shoulder, he then threw his brooding leader an insolent look. "Hey Sanada, once I beat this guy, I could easily become captain!"

"Captain?" a puzzled Takashi asked a coldly calculating Inui.

"Yes." an ever listening Ryoma flatly interjected just as his juice fiend friend was opening his mouth to speak. "Their captain has been hurt."

"I've heard of it." confirmed Oishi over his team mates speculative murmurs. "He was wounded somehow, but I heard that he should be better soon."

Holding up determined clenched fists, Momo' called to his about to battle friend. "Go Fuji! Teach that prancing butterfly a lesson he'll never forget!"

'_Idiot!'_ sent an annoyed Ryuzaki while glaring at the loud mouthed powerhouse over one shoulder. _'It's not wise to taunt that despicable creature!'_

"Huh!" the bristle haired youth huffed while folding his arms and sticking his nose in the air. "That stupid half breed doesn't scare me!"

"Well, he scares the fur off of me!" shuddered an overhearing Horio close by.

Over on the war zone's far side, a hair twirling Mizuki standing beside his team mates voiced a light laugh over Momo's amusing outrage. "Fuji kun..." he muttered just loud enough for Yuuta beside him to hear. "... don't lose to the Rikkadai insect."

"What?" asked the sandy haired young 'Blood' in surprise. "You cheer for my brother now?"

Releasing his well curled lock of hair, the St Rudolph demon-elf thoughtfully rubbed his chin.

"Of course. Just because he could tear me apart with a single thought doesn't make him my mortal enemy does it?"

Snorting through his nose, Yuuta gave his former lover a sly look. "Mizuki, you crawler."

Placing a companionable hand on the 'Blood's' shoulders.. thus earning him a dark glare from an ever watchful Saeki... Mizuki cheerfully asked his left handed killer what he thought of the about to commence conflict.

"Hard to say." answered Yuuta after closely studying his serene older sibling. "He isn't raising his powers, or anything like that."

"Syusuke will play a serious match." broke in a feminine voice and turning to face the new speaker, Yuuta's dolphin hide eyes went wide.

"Sister!"

Tilting her head to one side, the lovely young woman gave her gaping audience a beautiful closed eye smile.

"Thank goodness I made it in time, as I really wanted to see this match." Suddenly noticing how a slack jawed, red faced, dark haired boy was staring at her, the eldest of the Fuji offspring turned her dark blue eyes towards him.

"Hello, I'm Yumiko, Yuuta and Syusuke's sister. Thank you for standing beside my younger brother and teaching him his tennis skills."

For a few moments, Mizuki appeared to have forgotten how to breath as he stuttered and stammered; his face turning an interesting shade of scarlet as he swept one arm behind his back, his other crossing before his chest while bending at the hips to give the smiling female a low, courtly bow.

"I'm Mitzi... no... _MIZUKI.._ and I... err... thank _you_ for your kind words."

Just as a bemused Yuuta was throwing the St Rudolph manger a "Are you for real?" look, the wild cheers of the crowd pulled his attention to the courts where a fierce do or die battle was about to begin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

To Be Continued...

Nat cgoyd tyfh: Red sky at dawn. Inui's true mythic name. Inui often becomes bitter at the mention of Dark Hunters in a way that makes his team mates wonder. Well, know you know why. _Red sky_, had an older brother. But once that Basilisk was killed, Inui became the very last of his kind. Also remember, Inui's.. red sky at dawn... mythic true age is just over 2.000 years old. The life span of a basilisk is around 3 to 4 thousand years.


	77. Fragments 18

Disclaimer: Oh, if only Prince Of Tennis really was mine! Then viewers really would see Dragons, Hikari and Demons oh my!

In the anime, I always saw Ryoma and Sanada's battle more as a grudge match than a do or die fight to take the Kanto title. So remember kiddies, it's FUN to play around with existing story lines nya! So now you know WHY Kaido and Momo' had their moment of glory! Cue evil laughter. But for now, let's take a look at the brutal Fuji and Kirihara action... Fuji's "dark side" inspired by ICED EARTH'S "Jeckyl And Hide." song.

Fragments; The Eighteenth Shard.

"Lowering Clouds."

Part 2

Story; Tora Macaw.

Dedicated to Nana Chibi.. Thanks for the e mails! And to Alaena Flame Dragonstar. Check out her awesome MB art on Mythic bro L.J!

Thank you Chibi Mina! Ah.. my wonderful research department... WOOOO!

-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-

Crouched beside the right corner of the baseline and only two small steps in from the trammels, a wickedly grinning Kirihara glared at his about to serve adversary with glittering predator's eyes.

A low pitched sinister chuckle drifting from his partly open lips, he set his feet to just over shoulder width apart; his knees bending as he both physically and mentally prepared himself for Fuji's assault.

"I've heard many rumours about you 'Blood'..." he thought as a pair of deep cerulean eyes peeled open to steadily regard his smirking face. "...so let's see how many of them are true."

'_Hey human, can you hear me?'_

_'I hear you' _ came a stern reply as the Tensai held out his left hand, the ball held firmly within its downward facing grip, so his arm pointed directly at his sneering opponent.

'_They say you become someone else when challenged.'_

_'"They" lied.'_

Abruptly releasing his hold, Fuji let the ball drop; the rapidly spinning object falling onto a waiting racket before shooting across the net like a comet.

Mocca brown orbs going wide, a closely watching Jiroh remembered the maneuver all too well as memories of his game against the Seigaku human mythic briefly danced before his mind's eye. "The disappearing serve." he breathed as the malice loaded missile thundered towards a chuckling Kirihara. "Can even you see it with your magical sight?"

Hooting with derision, the teenage singles player drew his racket back; only to freeze in shock as the spinning ball suddenly vanished right before his astonished gaze.

Green orbs frantically darting about, the dark haired youth failed to find his target and it was only when he finally fixed his disbelieving eyes on the slender figure standing opposite the central divide; his hair blowing in a wind of his own creation, did it dawn on him that the ball had indeed touched down then passed him to score.

Relaxing his tense shoulders, the disguised draca-demon voiced an evil chortle as a first faint sting of an ancient bloodline stirred within his breast. '_Good serve. Care to try again?'_

His lifting arm his only reply, Fuji once again dropped the rotating ball onto his eager weapon.

Lunging at the fast moving object, Kirihara was certain of his victory. But even as he reached, the whirring missile roared past him; just barely missing the satisfying kiss of its straining lover to joyfully fly to the freedom of the open sky above.

"What?" his emerald orbs growing wide, Kirihara all but wined his dismay as a smirking Fuji reached for a new ball. "Impossible! How is he _doing_ that? He's just a human.. isn't he?"

'_Blunt as they are, even a human has teeth.'_ Sanada silently cautioned his player as the ball shot forward once more. '_Don't get bitten.'_

But despite his intense concentration, the approaching ball once again vanished before his hunter's eyes, leaving a frustrated Kirihara to ground his teeth as the 40-0 score was called.

"This is odd..." frowned Ryuzaki to herself as Fuji once again sent the ball into motion. "...his power level should be much greater, yet it's just like the day he played against the Hyotei Kitsune. Is he actively suppressing his power or does he intend to play with the draca-demon's emotions? Hmm.. not a smart move, even for him! Fuji, I wish I knew what you were up too..."

Catching the fourth serve with a sudden lunge, Kirihara grinned his triumph. However, his glee was short lived; the savage forehand blow howling straight into the top of the net, rebounding to bounce twice before sadly rolling back to his feet as though mocking his puny efforts to master it.

"Yes!" shouted an exulting Yuuta, his fists pumping the air before his chest as the surrounding crowd cheered its approval. "Syusuke is playing a powerful match!"

Turning his head, he beamed happily at his sister; only to have his joy instantly fade out as he noticed her grim expression.

"Yumiko..." he asked gently while extending a concerned hand towards her. "...what is it?"

"That draca-demon..." the young woman slowly answered over the call of "Game, Seigaku Fuji! 1-0", her azure orbs turning dark with worry. "...I have seen him in my visions and when I did, he was taking a terrible revenge for the indignity that Syusuke inflicted upon him."

"No!" whispered the youngest of the 'Bloods', his head drawing back as his eyes widened in sudden fear. "What kind of revenge?"

For an answer, Yumiko fixed her large sad eyes on the nearby trees.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"That human does have power." remarked a brown haired Hikari thoughtfully as the dueling warriors paced into their new fighting positions. "General Rei, I've never felt anything like it."

"I have." His fierce purple eyes never leaving the Tensai's face, the burly angel man ignored a glowering Yuki still standing in his pine tree to speak as though talking to himself. "The race of 'Blood's' started back in the middle ages of human history. Oh yes.." he added with an amused snort. "...those were interesting times! Dark Hunters posing as humans started the wonderful sport of "Witch hunting and burning" just because they were bored. The 'Blood's' however were too powerful to be caught out like their weaker brethren and without the 'natural competition', they were able to evolve into a higher species. But Aion soon saw their potential and wiped them all out. That _creature_ you see before us is all that's left."

"And our high lord wants him?" said the other as Kirihara readied his serve. "When shall we strike?"

Indicating the dark haired youth with a jab of his left wing tip, General Rei told his waiting soldiers they would just sit back, let the Rikkadai draca-demon do their dirty work for them and strike as soon as the 'Blood' was down.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ball in hand, the subject of the brute squad's little discussion glared across at his waiting rival. '_Okay 'Blood', you've had your fun. Now, it's my turn.'_

Concentrating hard, Kirihara poured some of his fairy dragon illusion magic into the ball before ferociously sending it on its way.

Frowning as the object seemed to spit into two then charge straight at his face, Fuji easily saw through his adversary's deception.

"It's a twist serve, nothing more." thought the honey haired youth while almost casually returning it. "But I have a few illusions of my own.."

Seeing the ball about to race past him, Kirihara moved sideways in a perfect slip step. However, at the last moment, he suddenly noticed a faint shadow behind it and cursing the tricky 'Blood' through clenched teeth, he jumped forward; his racket ignoring the fake ball to snatch up the real one.

Pouring a different type of energy into the fast moving object, the hidden draca-demon swiftly sent it winging back.

Leaping up to meet the high lob, Fuji was mildly surprised to see it unexpectedly curve away then drop, but quickly lowering his weapon he caught the suspended ball as a backhand that plowed into the falling missile with brutal force.

Managing to get the returning projectile past his snarling enemy, Fuji glanced up as Yuki abruptly swooped low over head, a few loose feathers floating past his face as his hidden guardian rejoined his friends in the trees.

Wanting to ask what the unusual flight display was in aid of, Fuji started to open his mind; only to stop when his Rikkadai rival effortlessly invaded his thoughts.

'_Oh.. you ARE good_, _I'll give you that._' he sneered in a mental tone dripping with poison. '_But not THAT good.'_ Allowing sharp fangs to lance down from his gums, Kirihara hissed his hatred at the nearby Hikari. '_That tall one is protecting you. Funny, I could have sworn you were perfectly capable of protecting yourself!'_

"Oh dear.." snorted Nioh as Fuji deliberately turned his back on his glaring rival. "... I know THAT look!"

"His mixed blood is astir." agreed Jackal grimly. "This means great trouble for Fuji."

Fully aware of his team mates muttered concerns, Kirihara glared death and destruction at his placid opponent. '_I'm going to tear you into tiny pieces, inch by agonising inch...' _ licking his lips like a wolf about to leap on a helpless lamb, the draca-demon slowly gathered his hidden powers, '..._and I'm going to enjoy your screams of pain as I torture you into submission.'_

Answering the boast by raising his racket, Fuji's open eyes narrowed shrewdly as the speeding missile rapidly hurtled towards him.

Without warning, the little round object curved in flight; its startling trajectory passing the surprised Tensai. But such amazement only lasted a heart beat and pushing off his left foot, the honey haired youth leapt into the air; his supple spine curving as he arched his lithe young body to meet the escaping object mid air.

Slamming it down so it landed a mere centimeter inside the baseline, Fuji then neatly flipped out of his dive to stare at his bitterly snarling adversary.

"ALRIGHT!" shouted Momo' happily while holding his life mate close. "He's beating that guy right into the ground!"

"He's as agile as me!" added a laughing Eiji over the 0-40 score call.

"The 'Blood' is indeed incredible, remarked Inui as he absentmindedly toyed with his glasses.

"Yes.." agreed a solemn Oishi. "...his powers have grown since..." Trailing off, he flicked a nervous finger downwards.

Over hearing the conversation, Ryuzaki gave a firm nod. "Yes..." she thought sternly as the warriors before prepared to face off once more. "...ever since Jigoku, Fuji has gained powers no 'Blood' as ever possessed before. But is he even aware of his dark nature?" Looking down at her sneaker shod feet, the old disguised dragon realized she already knew the answer. "Yes, he does and it scares him, no wonder he has been so careful during his last games! Should he ever unleash it before such a crowd it would be catastrophic!"

Opening her mind, Ryuzaki asked a closely watching Yuki to protect Fuji not only from Kirihara, but also from himself.

'_The young mix breed isn't our only concern. Look to the trees old red. Tell me what you see.'_

Obediently shifting her gaze, the human form mythic almost jumped at the sight of the lurking brute squad. '_Who are they? I can sense they are less than friendly.'_

_'Correct.'_

Out on the tennis court, a vicious game was taking place. Armed with the knowledge that if he lost, the Kanto game victory would instantly fly beyond Rikkadai's reach and not wanting to face the savage scorn of his team mates, Kirihara charged wildly about the battle field; each shattering blow becoming steadily laden with more mythic powers as he fought to keep the looming threat that was Fuji at bay.

Taking careful note of how each returned missile seemed to be gradually gaining in strength, the Seigaku Tensai casually rebuffed each attack; his alert mind keeping careful tabs on his own rising powers while up in the stands, his sister traded frightening words with his fear struck younger sibling.

"I saw our gentle brother become cousin to the dragons." a troubled Yumiko told her horrified audience. "He doesn't know it, but he is slowly beginning to belong to them. Yuuta, it's impossible for him to escape his destiny.. but he will remain ours.." she sadly reassured her shocked and disturbed brother, "...for a little while yet."

"Yes..." Mizuki all but purred while gleefully twirling a lock of black hair around an upright index finger. "...I could sense something weird about him when he played against me..."

"What?" cut in an outraged Yuuta at once. "You _sensed it?_ And you never _told_ me? Curse you elf!"

Ignoring his former lover's outburst and hash glare of a nearby dragon guardian, Mizuki went right on playing with his hair while speaking as if discussing nothing more menacing than ripples on a pond. "Of course I could sense it, and I can tell from his smell that he has become far more dangerous these days."

Turning to face Yuuta's downcast sister, the St Rudolph manager slyly asked what kind of creatures the 'Bloods' truly were.

"Why, Syusuke is my brother!" answered a suddenly cheerful Yumiko. "And Yuuta here..." catching the short haired youth's arm with quick lunge, the young woman smiled happily. "...is our cute little, adorable sibling!"

Red faced, Yuuta instantly struggled to escape. "Hey sis!" he growled while frantically trying to free a limb seemingly held in a vice while Yumiko affectionately rubbed her head on his shoulder like a kitten. "Don't hug me, it's unmanly!"

Laughing, she abruptly released her indignant brother and grateful for the distraction a sniggering Mizuki provided, she half turned away, a veil of desolation dropping over her eyes as visions of Syusuke's future hung mist like before her.

She knew she could never tell Yuuta, or her parents the truth of what she had seen. She knew without a shadow of a doubt that she couldn't prevent the coming events, but she could at least warn Syusuke about what would happen when he arrived in Germany.

For she had seen it, heard it almost; the whispered sounds of gentle percussion wed to the delicate musical tones of small cymbals as her brother and a half human form dragon king walked hand in hand through the light blue, glow worm lit shadows of a warm twilight garden. She had plainly heard the sweet sounds of quiet song as the pair knelt before a tall blond Hikari. Then, the scene had shifted; becoming a petal strewn, candle lit bedroom.

Carefully peeling a sky blue robe from her brother's shoulders to bare his naked young body beneath, Tezuka had sung a hauntingly beautiful lullaby of nature. Feeling Syusuke's fears leave him as the Tensai had been laid on his back and the half teenage dragon lord had braced himself over the writhing and very sexually aroused human, Yumiko had awoken screaming in terror over what had soon followed.

"Be strong..." she whispered, unshed tears shining within her eyes as her brother's cunningly played "Bear Drop" caused a desperately back peddling Kirihara to twist, trip, then land hard on his face as he fought to catch the scoring ball, "...survive, and come back to us..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"SEIGAKU, FUJI! 2-0!"

With the sound of the crowd roaring in his ears, a frowning Nioh gazed apprehensively at a seemingly unconscious Kirihara still lying motionless on his belly. Beside him, Jackal's stop watch swiftly ticked over the thirteen minute mark.

On the other side of the war zone, Horio beamed with undisguised delight as his own time piece showed the same result.

"Hey! Check it out!" the hidden tanuki shouted for all the world to hear. "It's more than thirteen minutes and YOU are Losing!"

"Yeah!" added an excited Tomo as she merrily bounced up and down while enthusiastically punching the air. "So much for your boast prissy wings!"

Gulping at the blatant insult, a trembling Sakuno begged her exuberant friend not to start anything.

"But the guy is a loser!" the hidden wyvern all but roared, her loud tones painfully drilling several eardrums in the process as a white clad official appeared on the court to kneel beside the stricken Rikkadai player. "Fuji Senpai can beat anyone!"

"Anyone?" sneered Rei while idly toying with a short energy blade; smirking maliciously as it repeatedly rose, then lowered from his open right palm.. "That remains to be seen. After all, I can sense a great rising of demon power. Things are about to get very interesting..."

"Fuji is becoming more than a match for the draca-demon." remarked Yanagi as his on court team mate slowly started to stir.

"And that's bad." worried a wide eyed Nioh. "Kirihara will change. He'll become.. that _creature."_

"Worse than a demi-dragon." muttered Jackal while watching his friend lift his body to brace himself on his arms. "For where a true dragon has honor, a fairy dragon has none and Kirihara has never hesitated to call upon its deceptive powers."

Rocking back on his heels, the official leaning over Kirihara cocked his head to one side. "Kirihara, are you sure you can play on?"

"I said yes, are you deaf human?"

As if being drawn up by strings, the Rikkadai singles player stood; his bowed head suddenly snapping up to face the shocked young man beside him.

To the human, it felt as if he was abruptly confronting the unknown; a dark force of unbridled evil and gripped by a fierce desire to run as far from the insanely grinning tennis player as possible, he stiffly staggered backward; his hands raised defensively as a cold sweat erupted from his icy skin, his eyes wide and fearful as they tried in vain to tear away the feral gaze of burning red orbs.

Yet in less than the space of two heart beats, the dangerous, other worldly character seemed to leave the teenager; the bewildered official blinking and shaking if head while wondering if was suffering from a touch of too much bright sunlight.

But to the tense mythics in the crowd, they could still clearly see the shadowy features of his true form; the orange monarch butterfly pattern on large demon wings, the triangular furry ears, the twin insect antennas adorning his brow and the long dark blue dragon's tail flowing from the base of his spine to curl on the ground before him like a snake.

Worse of all were his eyes; burning, pitiless hell fires that held no remaining trace of humanity wed to a craftily, sly smile that made even the battle hardened Hikari shudder..

"His eyes!" gasped a startled Akira the transformed Rikkadai player once again took up position. "It's like looking at a high ranking Dark Hunter!"

"That's because he was sired by one." sighed Ann with open regret. "His father used to be a Threelum prince until he turned to Aion's evil and now the result of his soul bind to a fairy dragon is behaving just like the day he beat my brother!"

"Then, he means to break Fuji's leg." observed the half Hikari grimly.

"Yes. _Fuji, be careful!'_

His open eyes briefly flicking in Ann's direction, the 'Blood' then fully focused his concentration on his enemy.

Lips still curved in a demented grin, the draca-demon held out his left hand; his fingers parting to release the ball thus sending it forth in the same manner his cerulean eyed opponent had done.

But where as Kirihara had missed a few disappearing serves, the ball remained perfectly within Fuji's sight and lifting his racket, the Tensai easily sent it back.

Galloping up the baseline, a snarling Kirihara swiftly reached the fast moving object to brutally deal the speeding missile a devastating forehand blow. Meeting the challenge head on, the honey haired youth's tight stringed weapon slammed into the ball with a resounding crack.

But in a unearthly display of increased speed wed to incredible strength, the dark haired player savagely attacked the seemingly rocket powered object.

Sneaker shod feet abruptly leaving the ground, Fuji threw his body into a long dive; his reaching weapon connecting dead center to send the ball arching towards the heavens.

Wreathed in a eerie scarlet glow seen only by mythic eyes, a smirking Kirihara let his force breaking powers flow into the ball and laughing like a pirate king, he fired the doom laden missile directly at the 'Blood's' lower right leg.

To Fuji, his fierce open eyes never leaving the incoming object, the world suddenly became strangely dim. A cold sensation of disorientation seemed to follow, slowly descending to drape over the staring Tensai as a damp, misty cloud and just inside of the two seconds it took for the youth to throw off the confusing mantel, the doom laden ball; resembling a dragon headed snake made of light blue smoke, pushed through a narrow gap in teenager's powerful energy barrier to strike its intended target with brutal force.

A sudden sharp pain, like that of a red hot poker shoved against his skin lanced through his knee cap; the sheer might of malicious powers shooting up and down the limb as lightening bolts of fire that seared his very blood with their destructive might; robbing the shocked Fuji of breath as it viciously squeezed his lungs in a ferocious ghostly bear hug of death.

Unable to fight against the terrible invasion, Fuji felt his head spin and pitching onto his side, he uttered a piercing cry of agony as trembling hands involuntarily locked around either side of a knee cap turned into boiling lava.

_Far away, a human form king of dragon kind thrashed in the grip of a nightmare; the name of the one he truly cared for bursting from his lips as his body erupted into a mass of searing pain..._

With many a horrified cry from the crowd echoing against his ears, Kirihara flipped his racket onto his right shoulder; one slender black eye brow quirking up as he noticed several pairs of feral eyes eagerly watching in the treetops. Throwing a different set of concerned Hikari orbs an insolent look, he then sneered down at the 'Blood' slowing pushing up onto his hands and knees.

'_Huh! you fell just from that little tap? Some all powerful 'Blood'!'_ Licking his lips, the hidden draca-demon laughed nastily.

"Hey Fuji!" he then cheerfully announced while half leaning over the net as the Tensai struggled to rise. "You alright? I didn't mean it you know, so.. sorry!"

_'I'll bet you are.'_

Pain fading out as his healing powers flowed, Fuji swiftly found he could stand on the stricken limb and directing a murderous glare across the court, his quickly tossed the ball high; his racket whistling up to meet it with a resounding crack.

'_What's the matter human?'_ chuckled a demonically grinning Kirihara as he raced to meet the on coming object. '_Your powers growing weak? Or maybe, you had no powers to start with!'_

Dealing the ball a devastating blow, the Rikkadai player sighed with sarcastic satisfaction as his deliberately hit wide shots caused the panting Tensai to constantly charge up and down the baseline.

Anger burning along with his leg, Fuji ground his teeth; his 'Blood' strength rising within him as he neatly caught a falling ball to lob it skyward.

"Yes!" Eyes burning with triumph, Kirihara sprang into the air; his fangs gleaming inside of an insanely grinning mouth as he quickly reloaded the high flying missile with an even greater sting of pain dealing energy and as it had happened before, Fuji once again experienced a strange sense of fading from reality that lasted just a spilt second long enough for the deadly missile to push through his iron clad defences.

Barrelling into the 'Blood's' right knee cap, the fiery torment struck with all the force of a cannon ball; the sickening sensation of shattering bone and roasting flesh shattering his suffering limb, numbing his mind and soul with its fury and uttering a single hideous shriek of agony, Fuji toppled sideways; his glowing hands frantically cradling the stricken leg as an anticipating general Rei gave his eager squad a get ready signal.

Light swords flared into life on both sides of the tennis grounds as hostile orbs met in open stares of challenge. Swooping down to land beside his tooth bared, snarling, pain sweating charge, an invisible to the human eye Yuki spread defiant wings; one or two loose bits of down floating from the snowy limbs to lightly settle on the writhing Tensai's side.

His fierce golden orbs blazing with the light of destruction, the tall blond prepared to snuff out the laughing draca-demon's puny, insignificant life.

'_I'm fine.'_

Hesitating as the firm mind send resounded within his skull, Yuki took a small step back; his golden energy sword slightly lowering as the grim faced Tensai quickly pushed back onto his feet.

'_Blood...'_

_"I said I'm fine.'_ Fire and ice rang out in a determined tone that brooked no argument and knowing a stubborn refusal for help when he saw it, the regal angel man reluctantly returned to the tree tops.

Giving a derisive snort, Kirihara cloaked himself in a mantel of darkness; a crafty expression of pure hatred marring his features as he turned on his heel and stalked back to the baseline.

'_And tell your pet pelican to STAY in the trees!'_ he sneered as Fuji stood upright on unsteady legs.

'_Brother...'_ Slowly turning his head in Yuuta's direction, Sysuske worked up a thin smile. '..._why do you want to continue?'_

_'Because there is a player here that needs a lesson in humility.'_

"Madness!" snorted Mizuki as he casually eavesdropped on the barely guarded conversation. "Even with my powers, I'd give up if faced with that kind of opponent!"

"As long as Kirihara can breach Fuji's defences..." worried Akira to a silent Ann beside him, "...he will keep attacking that knee until it shatters... err.. Ann?"

"Huh?" blinking her glazed orbs, she gave her friend an apologetic smile. "Sorry, but I'm talking to my brother. Please wait."

Large eyes returning to a glassy stare that indicated a long distance sending, she answered Tachibana's frantic question about Fuji being in danger.

'_Yes, the draca-demon keeps breaking through the 'Blood's' defences and has chosen Fuji's right knee as a target.'_

_'In that case, I'm coming!'_

The connection to her brother broken, Ann's horrified gasp rang out along with many others as a straining Fuji missed his lunge to measure his length face down in the dust.

Snatching a 2-1 lead, Kiriahara jeered at his weakened opponent.

"This is really bad!" gasped a shocked Takashi while a yowling Eiji frantically clung to his lover's left arm.

"He should be able to deflect those balls as easily as he breaths." remarked a staring Ryoma to his shaken life mate. "But for some reason, he's suppressing his powers and without them, Kirihara will quickly over run him."

"NO!" Hands lifting to grip the ring lock wire before him, Momo' roared for all the world to hear; "FIGHT HIM DAMN YOU! I KNOW YOU HAVE FAR MORE POWER THAN THIS! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"You wouldn't understand." sighed Fuji within as he struggled not to show his screaming friend just how much the thoughtless barb had stung, while simultaneously fighting down the first stirrings of a hateful voice whispering at the back of his mind. "You don't have something terrible goading you to all but wipe out an entire world when you lose control of your temper."

"OY! SHUT IT!" snarled Kirihara, his red orbs blazing as he glared furiously at the loud mouthed mongoose spirit. Snorting a twin jet of narrow flame from both nostrils, the Rikkadai mythic smirked at his grim faced, closed eye adversary. "You are boring me 'Blood'. I guess those rumours I've been hearing really are a lie." Holding the ball out, the dark haired youth grinned maniacally. "Bye, bye!"

"NO!" gasped Nioh in horror as he realised his friend's gruesome intentions. "NOT THAT!"

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL HIM YOU FOOL?" roared a frantic Jackal. "Sanada! Stop him!"

"And how does one do that in front of so many humans?" came the dark reply as the sparking ball suddenly flew up from his player's open left palm.

'_Those song birds in the trees...'_ sneered Kirihara as the ball took flight. '..._half want to kill you, the other half want to protect you. I think I'll make it easy... for the hunters!'_

Howling its way over the net, it abruptly broke up into a tight packed crowd of at lest ten separate balls; the cluster fanning out as it approached the startled Fuji, drowning out his senses as he fought to see which of them was real. Head spinning as they discharged their energy, he noticed the real one within the space of a heart beat. But for the surprised Tensai, it was a heart beat too late and slamming viciously against Fuji's brow, it sent a violent shock wave coursing through him; his legs crumpling beneath his lax body, his mind hardly aware of Yuki's outraged cry nor the fierce clash of blades as his guardian's fellow Hikari rushed to defend the fallen Tensai from Rei's determined charge.

To the humans staring at the empty space above the war zone, it seemed as though a distant flock of passing birds were hidden by the clouds as few loose feathers fell to mark their passing. But mythic eyes able to witness it, stared at the brutal conflict taking place above the tennis courts with horror as hidden sparks flew from sparring light weapons and two factions of warring Hikari spun in a whirling mid air dance of death.

Leaning over his motionless charge, an angry Yuki glared at the sneering draca-demon just as a high demon prince and several other Thleerum leaped in to join the over head fray.

"Stand aside Hikari, that human is my lawful prey."

Menacing the demanding Kirihara with his sword, the tall blonde's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits while all around them, a stunned crowd of the Brotherhood watched the battle and tense stand off with baited breath.

Totally obvious to the unearthly conflict, a human official rushed onto the court to drop to his knees beside the stricken Tensai.

"Fuji!" he urgently called while carefully shaking a limp shoulder. "Fuji kun! Fuji!" Turning to one side, the black haired man bellowed for an ambulance.

"I'm... I'm... okay." Eyes peeling open, Fuji groggily struggled into a slump shouldered sitting position.

"Fuji kun?"

"I'm... fine..." he rasped, his head hanging as he fought to clear it. "Yuki.. I'm alright. The Hikari... must stop...the fighting..."

"Yuki?" asked the bewildered official as he laid a concerned hand on the wounded Seigaku player's left shoulder. "Hikari? The boy's delirious..." Just as he was about to signal for a stretcher, Fuji suddenly heaved himself onto his feet.

Fixing the startle human with a fiercely defiant expression, Fuji then turned a pair of blazing cerulean orbs to the sky. Seeing their prey upright, Rei called a sudden retreat; his brute squad fleeing the scene with plans to return a short time later.

Huffing scornfully as the conflict abruptly ended, Kirihara stared hard at the hidden Hikari hovering above before fixing his smoldering red eyes onto his determined enemy. '_Tell those bird brains to back off.'_

Rotating his shoulders, Fuji spent a moment intently returning his antagonist's glare before silently asking his protectors to leave.

Muttering among themselves, the angel folk obeyed his request and giving the smirking draca-demon a final warning stare, Yuki reluctantly gave way as a grim faced Ryuzaki stalked out to speak to the heavily panting 'Blood'

"Fuji, why go on? Seigaku has won two games and you don't have to prove anything. Come. Let Echizen fight in your stead..."

"No. I have everything to prove. Not only to him.. but also to myself."

Abruptly spinning about on his heel, an indomitable Fuji strode away; leaving an apprehensive Hikari and hidden red dragon to exchange a worried look as a resolute Tensai bowed to the startled human official.

"Please sir, let my match continue."

For a brief moment, the frowning adult searched the teenager's grim face before lifting his right arm and calling out the muttering crowd.

"The game will continue at 15-0."

Completely tuning out the faces of the crowd, the presence of the Hikari and the Thleerium, Fuji's left hand rose; his healing powers flowing to instantly remove the ugly bruises welling on his brow and chin while fixing an about to serve Kirihara with a server glare. Light blue weapon twitching in his grasp, he waited for the next blow with infinite patience.

"What's that half breed going to do now?" worried Yanagi, his hidden shadow form constantly weaving from side to side above him as a ghostly reflection of his dismay. "That tall Hikari out there looked ready to tear Kirihara's head off and should the 'Blood' fall again.."

"And those other cloud dancers..." rumbled Jackal, his dark eyes fixed on a distant point beyond the tennis ground boundaries, "...some of them were trying to take the human, though I have no idea why."

"And if they decide to attack the draca-demon..." the human form white serpent quietly replied, "...we'll have to stop them."

"Fight?" thought a staring Sanada darkly as his crimson eyed player suddenly sent the ball into flight, "Against this many accursed Hikari and their royal support crew in front of a great herd of wide eyed humans? No. Kirihara, this time... you're on your own."

Pain lanced its way along his limbs, yet Fuji firmly placed a sealed lid upon his agony; his jaw set as he raced after the fast moving ball.

"That's it!" jeered Kirihara while setting his feet to strike a brutal backhand. "Come on! Run 'Blood', RUN!"

Forehand followed Forehand, savage dunk smash was met with a defiant scoop and while the insanely grinning Rikkadai mythic pulsed like a malicious scarlet beacon, the Tensai of Seigaku remained wreathed in a fainting glowing cloud of actively suppressed energy.

"Why doesn't he unleash his true powers?" wondered a closely watching Mizuki as a wickedly laughing draca-demon struck a savage forehand; the resounding crack echoing over the heads of the tense crowd as his panting rival frantically galloped along the baseline to send it back. "It's perfectly clear to me the crazy brain is just toying with him."

"It's because he is afraid..." answered Yumiko sadly. "...afraid he'll become as ruthless as his opponent."

"Afraid?" snorted a scornful half elf as a silent Yuuta kept worried eyes fixed upon his brother's pale, sweaty face.

"Brother, I remember what you told me..."

Yumiko had fully experienced it and he himself had only seen it as a half faded dream, but the vision was still there, lurking before his mind's eye like the memory of a bad movie that refused to go away; the terrible sight of his beloved older brother standing within the center of a blazing sapphire inferno while his hair blew wildly about him and his horrible silvery blue eyes stared straight ahead as pitiless pools of destruction.

"And there was a voice.." Syusuke had told his shuddering sibling, "...it was mine, yet not mine, telling me to destroy Aion's realm..."

That voice was rising him now, its hateful presence whispering at the back of his mind as the speeding tennis ball just barely skipped over the top of his reaching racket to slam forcefully into the high fence at his back.

"_That creature is making a fool of you. Kill him."_

"No" snapped Fuji within as the missile took flight once more.

"_You're in pain, you want to destroy him. Why deny yourself? "_

"Because, I'm not like you."

_"Don't deceive yourself." _mocked the voice as Fuji fought to deflect another doom laden projectile that forcefully bounced from his energy shielded wrist to score Rikkadai the next point. "_I am you!"_

"Ooh!" sniggered a delighted Kirihara while waggling a sarcastic index finger. "So you've decided to summon your powers at last! Does this mean you are finally willing to take me seriously? Yes! I can see it in your eyes!"

Ball springing from the draca-demon's open palm it shot high into the air, spun wildly, then tumbled back to earth; only to meet the harsh kiss of Kirihara's racket and fly with deadly intent straight at Fuji's unprotected face.

'_Not anymore Kirihara.'_ Effortlessly dodging the savage attack, Fuji easily sent the missile howling back.

"Yes.." thought the dark haired teenager triumphantly as his rival's closed eyes snapped open, the harsh cerulean orbs lit by an eerie silver glow, "...his power is definitely rising. This is so perfect for me!" Licking his lips, Kirihara's crimson irises glittered as he dealt the incoming ball a devastating blow. "Because of your increased strength, I must utterly beat you!"

More than ready to handle the effects of the doom laden object racing towards him, Fuji met it with an upward strike; the ball harmlessly discharging its energy against protected taught string before thundering back to forcefully impact right between a shocked Kirihara's feet.

With a "40-15" call ringing in his ears, the hidden half breed threw the blue lit 'Blood' a dirty look before dealing the new ball in his hand a hard squeeze.

'_Well done human. A nice enough display, let me enjoy more!'_

His body surrounded by a glowing aqua mist, Fuji continued to deflect his antagonist's attacks; thus swiftly bringing the match to a two all score.

Deaf to the excited cries of the crowd, Fuji suddenly became aware of only one thing; the terrible voice in his mind goading him to tear the snarling draca-demon apart as he ruthlessly fought to contain it.

Thoughts of time spend at the training camp whirled up from his memories, a vision forming up to play upon the movie screen of his subconscious and feeling his soul whimpering its distress, Fuji felt his tired legs buckle as he remembered a warm, moon lit night; his Hikari guardian quietly playing pan pipes while a young Kirin listened to the out pouring of a trembling heart.

Gently licking up his tears, the mythic equine had bid him to rise and laying a shaky hand on the creature's silken mane, Fuji had allowed himself to be led to through the quiet dark forest.

Very soon, the pair had stopped beside the still waters of a small pool hidden within a grove of plum trees and lipping at the 'Blood's' hair, Jiroh had gently asked him; "Fuji, who is the real you?"

"I don't understand. I'm the real me."

"Look into the water." said the Kirin while carefully stirring its tranquil surface with the tip of his branched horn. "Tell me what you see."

A profound feeling of dread had washed over him then, a strange, icy feeling of fear wed to cold anticipation. Fighting down an unexpected urge to bolt, the Tensai had slowly; almost against his will, leaned over the pool to obey the gentle command.

At first, all he had seen was his own, closed eye smiling face looking back at him. But then, the reflection had wavered; the feral eyes snapping open to savagely glare up from within a mask of pure hatred.

"That's not me!" he had gasped while rocking back on his heels, his soul shaken to the core as the cruel vision faded from the mirror like surface. "There was blood lust in those eyes and the dark power..."

Wrapping his arms about himself, Fuji had huddled beside the sighing Kirin; his body wracked by tremors as his mind refused to believe in the truth his heart had fought to conceal.

"The pond shows only the truth." Jiroh had told him as the memory started to fade out. "Only you can keep him locked away Fuji, only you..."

Abruptly, the sounds of the crowd wed to the harsh glare of bright day light swirled into existence about him. Throwing a watching human form Jiroh standing among his Hyotei friends a quick, haunted look, Fuji felt his heart fall into a despair and despite the warmth of the afternoon, the Tensai's spirit abruptly plunged into a bitterly cold icy pool of deep sorrow.

Resting his weight on one knee, the kneeling youth bowed his head while fighting down the darkness that threatened to tear apart his normally placid reality.

Feeling the 'Blood's' power level plummet, Kirihara laughed nastily. '_Huh! I'll keep you in despair 'Blood'! Take a look at all these humans surrounding you and think of the safety of your friends! Should you unleash your full power, they'll get caught in the cross fire! So keep a lid on those powers and lose to me as you suffer from horrible searing pain!'_

Right hand flying up to her mouth, Yumiko's sharp intake of air cut through the tense atmosphere about her like a knife. Wide eyes drinking in the sight of her brother pulsating with a silvery blue light as he slowly stood up, the future sight 'Blood' abruptly felt the sting of ice water running through her veins as her whirring thoughts mercilessly nagged at her brain. "In my vision, you became the dark entity that fought Aion to a stand still. Syusuke, you cannot let that happen today."

Arms trembling, his teeth grinding together, Fuji fought down the darkness; only to hiss in agony as the pain in his leg also fought to escape his tight control.

Fully aware of his rival's condition and taking advantage of his opponent's lack of total concentration on the game, Kirihara swiftly pushed the match score to 3-2 in his favour.

"The draca-demon is too strong." sighed a slump shouldered Horio to Inuoe and Shiba at his back. "Fuji Senpai can't beat him."

"After hearing about his destructive rampage in Jigoku..." remarked an incredulous Shiba, "...I thought I'd never see anyone harm him again."

"This isn't like fighting Dark Hunters." Inuoe gently reminded her as the Tensai slowly made his way over to a concerned Ryuzaki. "He isn't out there fighting for his life. He is playing the human game of tennis, like the human he is."

Looking towards the trees, the hidden angel woman betrayed her inner worries by repeatedly turning her camera over with trembling hands. "My fellow Hikari fear for his safety and those strangers they beat back... Inuoe! It was General Rei! If he is attacking Fuji, then it means Raidon is finally showing his hand."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Head bowed and hidden beneath a damp towel, Fuji sat motionless; his legs extended before him as an anxious Ryuzaki peered at the stricken limbs while a grim faced Yuki kept both hands on the shaking youth's shoulders. Summoning up his healing powers, the tall blond quickly drove the pain from his charge's trembling body.

Feeling an instant calming of his legs, Fuji half lifted his head to smile sadly. "Thank you Yuki." Sitting up, Fuji then leaned the back of his head against his guardian's flat abdomen; his eyes closing as a long sigh flowed from his lips. "Sorry sensai.." he muttered to his coach while Yuki carefully massaged his aching shoulders. "...that this match is going so badly. I... I need to stay in control and not..." trailing off, he lowered his head to blink miserably.

"I understand." the hidden old dragon softly reassured him. "As long as you believe in yourself, you'll remain a normal human."

"Yes." pushing to his feet, he nodded his thanks to both his protectors and feeling invigorated by his guardian's ministrations, Fuji proudly strode out to battle.

Casting a quick eye to the trees, the honey haired youth was immensely gratified when one of the watching Threelum pointed first at himself, before indicating the nearby Hiraki then smiling warmly at the nodding 'Blood'.

'_We act on our lord Aidon's orders.'_

Acknowledging the mind send by giving his watchers a small bow, Fuji sent the ball into flight with frightening efficiency.

Noting at once that his rival was no longer in pain, Kirihara curled his lip as he charged about to meet each brutal blow head on.

"Curse him!" he snarled through bared teeth while bending at the hips to pick up an exceptionally tricky shot, "Curse him and those fools who protect him! And just what is it about him that makes that human so darn special in the first place? Hmm.. he is fighting back hard. Time to do more damage."

Springing into the air, Kirihara spread hidden demon's wings; the invisible flight limbs holding him suspended as he gathered up the greatest natural weapon his half fairy dragon blood possessed. Calling upon his dark demon powers to lend its might to the attack, the draca-demon's lips curved into a cruel smile. Pouring his energy into the ball, he smirked with satisfaction as the malicious missile hurtled towards it's chosen victim.

Surrounded by a glowing red mist that swiftly morphed into the shape of a snarling, cat sized dragon carried on large semi transparent butterfly wings, the doom laden tennis ball thundered over the net; the shadow creature's open mouth revealing sharp fangs that forcefully struck; then inexplicably started to force their way through Fuji's iron clad energy wall.

Head wiggling through the narrow gap as the 'Blood' fought to keep out the invasion, the body thrashed wildly; its long tail whipping violently from side to side as large wings fiercely battered against the shocked Tensai's face and neck.

Voicing a savage roar, it suddenly lunged forward; its seeking fangs piercing the flimsy barrier of Fuji's shirt to bite deep into vulnerable flesh beneath.

Pain such as the 'Blood' had never known ripped throughout his chest as sword blades sunk into his vital organs, his heart threatening to burst from its moorings while lungs seared by wildfire struggled desperately to breath. The terrible sensation of his back being struck by an iron bar quickly followed and feeling his spine snap as sharp shards of shattered bone tore the rest of his insides to ribbons, Fuji uttered a single hideous shriek before pitching senseless onto his belly.

Breath leaving him in a rattling groan, he slowly slipped into the silent dark realms of oblivion.

'_I'm REALLY sorry.'_ sneered a mocking voice at the edges of his hearing. '_I thought your powers would block it.'_

_'Get up!'_ commanded another voice, the savage, blood lusting tones making the stricken Tensai cringe. '_Let me out! Let ME kill him!'_

"No." sighed Fuji as the intense pain in his chest eased due to the howling phantom rising up from his body to then curl away from his sweat soaked, heaving back like a morning mist. "I wont let you."

'_I am you...'_ it firmly reminded him. '.._and I'm growing.'_

"Your not stronger than me."

'_I wont let you suppress me. Get up.. kill that insolent insect!'_

"No! You can't take control!"

"FUJI!"

The voice was new and somehow familiar. Struggling to open his eyes, he forced his pain filled neck bones to work and straining to look up, he abruptly found himself staring into Tachibana's large dark orbs.

"Stand up Fuji!"

Surrounded by a dark blue mist, the proud Thleerum prince spread large, dark purple wings so deep they were almost black while bright golden highlights shimmered against shoulder length hair the colour of a midnight shadow.

"Fuji!" standing tall before the wondering Tensai, the mythic Fudomine captain stabbed a commanding index finger at his fallen friend. "Stand up! You are not a normal human, you are a 'Blood' whose strength should surpass my own! But if you lay there as a weak human then not only will Rikkadai triumph, but the rest of the Brother hood may look down on you. Is that what you want Fuji? For your fellow Mythics to call you weak?"

"Tachibana.." sighed Fuji as he pushed himself onto his knees. Rocking back, his legs neatly folded behind him, the Tensai stared at him out of silver misted blue eyes. "..there is a darkness inside of me I cannot risk losing control of."

"You have always been in control." the Threelum prince instantly shot back at him. "You could have killed Aion.. but you didn't."

Like a lightening bolt blasting in his brain, Fuji suddenly saw the truth of what his own fears had blinded him to. Hope filling his eyes, Fuji raised himself onto one knee.

"Tezuka will always lend you his strength. So will Yuki and..." extending his hand, the demon's hard eyes softened. "..so will I."

His own hand taking a firm grip on the offered limb, Fuji's eyes slid closed; a serene smile lighting up his face as he allowed the Fudomine captain to help him back to his feet. "Thank you, Tachibana."

"Go now Fuji." the other grinned while giving his friend's hand a brotherly shake. "Go into battle with a brave heart and an open mind. You are in control Fuji. Use your power wisely."

Standing tall as his small slender frame would allow, Fuji faced his hated enemy; his eyes ablaze with unleashed power that made his watching rival's heart leap in his chest.

'_You have hurt me for the last time'._

Cheerfully propping his racket onto his shoulder, Kirihara offered the 'Blood' a smile dipped in vinegar. '_Try and stop me human.'_

'_If you insist.'_

Without warning, a fiercesome wind sprang out of nowhere to howl around the Tensai like a enraged wolf. Lifting his hair, it stirred up the honey-brown strands with crazed fingers; the erratic movements of his swaying fringe highlighting a pair of merciless cerulean orbs glittering with dangerous, unearthly silver fire.

"_Look at that pathetic weakling.' _sneered a hateful voice, it's malicious presence trying and failing to gain control of Fuji's body. Snarling its frustration it withdrew back into the nether regions of the Seigaku teenager's soul where it could lay in silence, _waiting..._

Now completely free of its evil influence, the glaring 'Blood' rang an inquiring tongue over top teeth free of fangs and lips compressing into a thin line, he prepared his assault.

'_Is that the face you showed Aion?' _ chuckled Kirihara while eagerly drinking in the sight of perilous eyes wed to a pulsing glow of sky blue fire totally encasing the smaller youth. '_Are those the eyes of a merciless demon killer? Well, no matter! I myself have hunted and killed in the darkness! You weak little HUMAN have no chance against me!'_

Gleaming orbs narrowing into malignant slits, Fuji's only other answer to the crazed boast was to toss the ball high; his light blue framed weapon howling up to meet it with an explosive crack.

Seeming to shriek through the sound barrier, the felt covered object roared across the net; the flimsy structure swaying violently at its passing, to slam down before a started Kirihara with the might of an impacting meteor. Springing straight up, it then shot skywards; the sheer force of its passage dragging at the Rikkadai player's hair as it just barely skimmed past the section dark mane covering the stunned youth's right ear.

Totally deaf to the linesman's call of "15-0", a stunned Kirihara found himself transfixed by his enemy's pitiless silver-blue orbs; eyes that seemed to reach out and ensnare his very soul.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Not far away, a delighted Rei watched the new development; his wings shaking with his excitement as he eagerly peered through the thick branches of a huge old fig tree and cheerfully waited to see what his unusual quarry was about to do next.

Folding his own great wings around himself like a cloak, an openly concerned Yuki watched in trepidation as the ball took flight once more.

"Dark one..." thought Ryuzaki grimly as the object sailed up from Fuji's grasp. "...I remember you and the destruction you caused. Yet this time, I feel you are different.. Yes, I can sense no threat of violence. Kirihara, how will you stand up to him now?"

Shooting across the central divide, the ball.. wreathed in a misty blue flame... struck the ground hard before blasting into the dark haired youth's wrist; the brutal serve driving the racket clean out of the shocked draca-demon's limpet like grasp.

Confronted with Fuji's true underlying power, a startled Kirihara trembled; the first ripples of real terror shimmering throughout him, an icy cold sweat erupting on his skin as he took an involuntarily step back and in the space of a few heart beats, his arrogant courage began to melt away; leaving him to face the 'Blood's' sharp feral gaze alone.

"It's bad, very bad!" mind racing, limbs shaking, Kirihara fought to reign in his mounting fears. "He has gained powers no human has ever had! I need to... I MUST break through it! I have to win.. I HAVE TO!"

"Do you notice that?" asked a wide eyed Shiba as the on court struggle recommenced. "Fuji's powers are raging, yet they are caught behind a great thick wall of his subconscious mind!"

"Full control." nodded an apprehensive Inoue beside her. "Pray it stays that way, or we are all in very real danger."

"Fuji!" gasped a shocked Akira as the grim faced 'Blood' scored again. "His eyes! What's wrong with his eyes?"

"It's never easy to keep one's emotions in check during the heat of battle." replied Tachibana evenly. "Yet he is keeping that tidal wave of pure energy firmly under his command. My friends.." he added while smiling pleasantly to his team mates, "...be very grateful that Fuji will be on our side, should Aion or Raidon ever bring war to this realm."

On the other side of the war zone, a staring Oishi swallowed hard as fearful green orbs closely observed what was swiftly becoming a vicious one sided slaughter.

"He looks so fierce! Just like when he faced Aion!" muttered the hidden moon dog with a sad shake of his head. "I hope I never have to play against him like that!"

"I wouldn't mind it." drawled Ryoma, his green-gold eyes never leaving the brutal conflict for a second. "It would be an interesting experience."

"Are you crazy?" yelped a trembling Eiji beside him. "I never want to see him like this again nya!"

Out on the battle field, Kirihara was swiftly becoming a slave to the frozen waves of panic washing over him. Unable to break through the flaming barriers of blue energy surrounding his adversary, the Rikkadai player abruptly found himself drowning in a glacial sea of despair as sheer terror forced him to buckle beneath the 'Blood's' relentless pressure.

"Impossible!" his distressed soul screamed as he fought against a profound urge to run from the heartless grip of Fuji's cold, cruel gaze. "That human! He feels more like a Theerum.. or a very large dragon!" '_Sanada!' _his mind whimpered as he frantically backpedaled to meet a doom laden ball thundering directly towards him. '_Help me!'_

But the brooding vice captain did nothing and with a desolate whisper of; "No.. please no!" drifting from a mouth gone dry, Kirihara voiced a pain filled screech as the little round missile slammed relentlessly against his right knee cap.

"That 'Blood'!" gasped a shocked Yanagi as his wounded team mate measured his length on the unforgiving ground. "_He_ hit Kirihara's knee!"

"Did he do it on purpose?" wondered a staring Jackal.

"No." answered Sanada at once. "That was truly accidental. Akaya didn't evade it because he is afraid."

Trading nervous glances, the rest of team knew at once that from their vice captain's rare use of his first name, their normally undefeated player killer was in deep trouble.

Rolling off of his back, Kirihara sat up; his fear momentarily deserting him as indignation took its place.

"Really!" he snorted while kneeling his good leg. "Now he attacks me in my own manner? What a nerve!"

"Are you alright Kirihara?"

Hearing the soft, concerned tones, the dark haired youth looked up; only to quail in terror at the sight of Fuji's deadly eyes.

"Do I dare to challenge this monster?" he cringed as the linesman called a fatal 5-4 score in his antagonist's favour. "Why, I feel he could rip me apart with his mind alone!"

Shrinking back as frosty fingers seemed to effortlessly invade his chest and squeeze his heart, the young draca-demon realised with horror that he had previously been the monster. To his staring eyes, the air about him seemed to whirl as a rapidly spinning fog; the ghostly faces of those whose tennis lives he had ended and the forgotten voices of those he had killed in the night loudly mocking him as they reached to rend his hide with hideous, blood covered claws.

"No! No!" he shouted wildly while springing to his feet. Heart hammering as hysteria held him in its merciless grip, Kirihara erratically spun about as he frantically waved his hands around his head. "No! Leave me alone!"

Abruptly, the jeering faces and hateful voices faded out, leaving a ragged breathing, chest heaving, sweat soaked shaking youth alone to face up to the unavoidable attack of Fuji's next serve.

Standing starkly against an inky backdrop of glittering, star spangled energy, the 'Blood's' right arm moved in a whipped blur of movement and sensing an enormous amount of power wrapping the ball in its terrible embrace, Kirihara tried his hardest to block it.

But striking the ground like a pile driver the ball roared upwards, its flaming trajectory carrying it past the frightened draca-demon's ear; taking any hope he had of Rikkadai's victory in the finals with it.

For a split second as the ball unexpectedly curved around the red eyed youth to return directly to Fuji's outstretched left hand, Kirihara could have sworn that a mighty gold dragon was standing in the darkness behind him. But in the blink of an eye, the startling vision was gone and hardly aware of the 6-4 game score sealing his team mates doom, the scarlet glow faded from his dull, empty eyes as his conquers soft voice spoke within his tormented mind.

'_I have telepathy, much like Tezuka's. However, I don't intend to use it as a weapon against you.'_

Falling onto his knees as his tension suddenly drained out of him, he never noticed the deadly silence that had descended upon the war zone as a thick, muffling blanket.

Suddenly, a voice; one that was rich, feminine and filled with grateful cheer rose up to break the oppressive spell.

"Congratulations Syusuke!"

Jolted out of his darkness by the sound of his sisters call, Fuji smiled up at her as the crowd erupted into a wild storm of noisy celebration.

"HE DID IT NYA!" screamed a delighted Eiji while excitedly jumping up and down and happily clawing at his laughing lover's upper arms. "WE ALL DID IT! SEIGAKU HAS WON!"

"YES!" shouted an ecstatic Tomo as a dejected, slumped shouldered Kirihara paced slowly from the battle field. "WE KNEW RIKKADAI WERE ALL WIND AND CLOUDS!"

"RIKKADAI ARE WEAK!" roared Momo' in the heat of the moment. "WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS! AROOGAH!"

Ignoring the exulting crowd and the rising chant loudly proclaiming Seigaku's victory, Sanada quietly called his team mates together.

"We all played our best." he rumbled while staring from beneath the shadows of his hat brim. "At least now, we can all go and see Yukimura together."

"Yes." nodded Nioh while lifting his watch to indicate the time. "His healing will begin very soon."

"And I'll be right there at your side, lending you my strength." thought Sanada grimly. "Yukimura.. I'm coming..."

"HEY SANADA!"

Hearing the scornful shout at close range, the brooding young man turned to glare blazing daggers of doom at the coat wearing loud mouth.

"EVERYONE HERE SAID YOUR TEAM WAS WEAK AND NOW THEY HAVE PROVED IT! BET YOU'RE JUST AS WEAK TOO!"

"YEAH!" shouted another mocking voice. "I BET YOU COULDN'T EVEN BEAT SEIGAKU'S SHRIMP IF HE HAD ONE HAND TIED BEHIND HIS BACK!"

Joining in with the taunts, many in the crowd hooted their agreement.

"Don't listen to them." soothed Yanagi as he noticed the dark scowl starting to form on his leader's face. "You don't have to fight Ryoma now, so let's just go."

"RYOMA SAMA WOULD HAVE TORN YOU TO PIECES!"

Hearing Tomo's voice effortlessly broadcasting above the derision's of the massed crowd, Sanada's head shot up.

"RYOMA SAMA IS KING! RYOMA SAMA WOULD EAT YOU ALIVE IF YOU HAD THE GUTS TO FACE HIM!" Completely disregarding Sakuno's frantic attempts to stop her, Tomo couldn't help twisting the knife. "SHAME YOUR WEAK TEAM LET YOU DOWN!"

Hearing the words instantly taken up and repeatedly chanted right around the grounds, something snapped within the grim faced Rikkadai vice captain's soul. "If they want to see us play so badly..."

Stalking out onto the court, the dark haired youth stood like a statue; his head bowed as his back muscles tightened. Trembling arms held stiffly at his sides, he tried in vain to drown out the thunderous discord of boo's, jeers and cat calls directed at his team's now doubtful tennis playing prowess.

"Yukimura.." his heart agonized as his mind relentlessly pushed at him to answer the crowds cruel challenge. "...forgive me, but there is something I _must _do..."

Throwing his head back, Sanada roared; the fearful sound erupting from him in a way that no human throat had ever been able to produce before.

Rolling over the seething mass of humans like a thunder cloud, the terrible cry instantly shocked his audience into stunned silence.

Eyes blazing, chest heaving and teeth bared, he snapped out a commanding finger. "ECHIZEN!"

Calmly stepping to the front of his stunned team mates, Ryoma met Sanada's deadly glare with quiet courage.

"What?"

"Do you wish to fight?"

Two agonising seconds dragged by, then a soft "Yes" echoed like a gun shot in the total silence.

A muttering of "He said yes." grew to a wave of grumbling that swiftly evolved into a mighty rumbling and voicing a massive roar, the crowd leapt back to their feet, their collective voices thundering out over the battle field as they ecstatically screamed their approval.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A hush had fallen over the masses as they eagerly fidgeted in their seats. Over at the officials tent, Sanada quietly asked if his team mates could leave.

"After all.." he argued as the heads of the tennis association softly debated among themselves if the demanded game should still take place. "...they have already played and Seigaku has already won. My captain is about to undergo treatment for his condition and I wish for my friends to be at his side."

Coming to a decision, the group turned as one to nod firmly. "Since the crowd are so demanding and you seem eager to play, we have no objections to your playing a demonstration match with young Echizen." said the highest ranking official. "Ryuzaki, are you also prepared to let your boy play?"

Staring at a brooding Sanada, the old coach's first impulse was to flatly refuse on the spot. But knowing Ryoma would sulk for all eternity if she did, Ryuzaki reluctantly agreed.

Following the Rikkadai vice captain out of the tent, she gave a gentle cough to catch his attention.

"We all know of Yukimura's accident." she said as carefully as she could. "I hope he recovers soon."

For a few moments, Sanada's golden brown eyes bored fiercely into her own, then to her complete and utter astonishment, he suddenly whipped off his cap to give the startled disguised red dragon a quick, respectful bow.

"Thank you."

Straightening, he settled his cap back upon his head.

"If there is anything I can do to help.." began Oishi while stepping up to Ryuzaki's side, only to trail off when the young male before him lifted an imploring hand.

"Moon dog. Yes, your healing powers may be called upon."

"Then.." replied the hidden mythic while lifting a determined fist. "...if the elf prince calls, I'll willingly answer."

"Thank you."

Turning away from his concerned rivals, Sanada's eyes narrowed as he glared savagely at Ryoma performing a series of warm up exercises on the court below.

'_Listen to me hatchling.'_

Hearing the strong mind send, Ryoma obediently straightened up then turned around to listen intently.

'_Your team may have won the Kanto game, but once I have defeated you, this will be the end of our conflict. NEVER bother me again!'_

_'And if I happen to beat you?'_

_'That yolk crawler, remains to be seen.'_

Darkness seemed to roll in out of nowhere to enfold the pair in a black storm cloud of cold determination, drowning out the calls of the crowd as lightening crackled within the inky shroud and thunder boomed its roaring response. But oblivious to the mystical tempest surrounding them, the two about to battle mythics no longer saw the real world around them; their blazing eyes seeing only each other as around the grounds, officials moved into position to announce the "demonstration match's'" imminent beginning.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

TO BE CONTINUED...

I always did want to see Tomo start a riot...

Footnote.

Don't worry about Fuji readers. He is not in danger of being crushed, split apart or anything miserable like that when in Germany. However, there is a very real threat to his life force as you will eventually see...

As I myself am very eager to get Tezuka and Fuji back together, I'm updating this as fast as it's humanly possible. Stay with me gang, the visit will be hot, hot, HOT!


	78. Fragments 19

Yo! Greetings readers! Here is the start of Sanada and Ryoma's grudge match. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I'm sure you all know the drill by now... sigh...

Fragments; The nineteenth Shard.

"Thunder Breaks."

Part 1

Story: Tora Macaw.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Sanada, we must go."

Jackal's voice speaking at close range breaking the spell, the vice captain tore his eyes away from Ryoma's to fix brooding golden-brown orbs onto the concerned face of his dark skinned player.

Profound night storm of thunder and lightening fading into stark day light, Sanada gave his staring team mates a single sharp nod before turning his attention to a black clad member of the male cheer squad.

'_Solar,_ c_ome here.'_

Instantly, the tall youth left his friends side to swiftly make his way over to the small group of mustard yellow clad Rikkadai players.

"Sorry Yukimura." Sanada thought grimly as the summoned one approached. "It seems I cannot be at your side from the beginning. Please..." he sorrowfully added while bowing his head, his eyes briefly closing as if in pain, "...I hope you can forgive me..."

Head snapping up, he suddenly tossed his jacket to Jackal who neatly caught it to then stare wide eyed at his friend. "Tell Yukimura I have little pest control problem to take care of and I'll be there as soon as I can."

Smiling, Jackal gave the garment a little shake. "Yes.." he stated while holding the jacket out from his raised hand like a flag, "...Yukimura will be heartened by this." Half turning away, he allowed the jacket to flutter in the breeze a moment longer before safely tucking it beneath a protective arm. "Come soon my friend!"

Nodding, Sanada spoke firmly to the new comer at his side. "Take the team to the elves forest."

Dropping into a small bow, the disguised blue dragon left with the others and once well clear of the grounds he bid the regulars to each grip a part of his arms before quickly teleporting them from the city.

Left alone, Sanada spent a long moment smiling sadly into space while on the court before him, the sole reason for his delay calmly continued his warm up exercises.

-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-

Soft chanting wed to the light whisper of fingers tapping against taught hide drums and faint rattle of bone or bead shakers, slowly rose as a quiet mist of sound to float peacefully over the roof tops of many huts hidden deep within a forest's heart far from human eyes.

Dressed only in a light blue robe that hung loosely on his slender frame, Yukimura breathed a long sigh of regret as his large dark eyes watched the final preparations for his healing without actually seeing.

A tall silken tent with four loose sides had been erected before his hut and through the seams as the structure moved in the light wind, he caught occasional glimpses of the demon winged form of Mori and his three elven helpers pouring glowing liquid from large ornate jugs into a long clay bath tub; their soft chanting steadily growing in volume to match the voices of those now forming a large ring outside.

Pushing aside a flimsy wall, Mori left the tent then signaled to a pair of elves baring a stretcher between them before walking slowly toward his wide eyed patient.

Heart starting to flutter in his chest, Yukimura wished with all his soul that his dearest friends were beside him. But a quick scan of the circle of faces around him showed nothing but his own people and giving his healer a wistful smile, the half bred Hikari slowly stood to place both trembling hands into the purple eyed Thleerum's own.

Gazing straight into his patients eyes, Mori gave the slender limbs in his steady grasp a reassuring squeeze before releasing the right one to reach into a belt pouch hung at his hip.

"Come the gift of healing wind, the mists of healing rain. Come the fog that coats the trees, to ease this one of pain."

Lifting his hand over a quaking Yukimura's head, Mori dusted the youth's hair and shoulders in a glittering shower of combined herbal powders; the dry medicine flashing like tiny lost stars in the day light as it drifted down before the halfling's pale face.

Coughing a little as the falling substance tickled his throat and nose, the Rikkadai captain's dark violet orbs again widened; his limbs starting to feel heavy as the strange powder rolled into his lungs with every deepening breath.

-.-.-.-.-.-;

"The demonstration match between Sanada Genichiroh of Rikkadai and Echizen Ryoma of Seigaku will now begin."

With the overhead announcement ringing in their ears and a flimsy shield of a woven net the only thing between them, the two about to battle warriors glared fire and ice into each other's deadly serious faces.

'_This stupid farce is robbing me of time spent beside my captain.' _ Snarled Sanada, his eyes blazing as they met Ryoma's unflinching stare. '_I only agreed to this so I'll never have to look at your impudent young face ever again.'_

_'Fine. I'll never have to look at your scowling face either.'_

Grinding his teeth as his smaller challenger took a few small steps back, Sanada was gripped by a fierce desire to so thoroughly humiliate the boy that he would never wish to play tennis again.

"I'll finish this quickly." he thought as a cheerful crowd chanted and called in the background. "A 6-0 killing, then I swear I'll rush straight to Yukimura's side." Heart quivering as thoughts of what he longed to say whirled about his head, he shot a quick glare at a flag waving, jubilant Takashi before once again fixing his hostile gaze upon his little opponent.

Standing his red framed weapon upon it's 'head', Ryoma lightly gripped the top of the handle. With a well practiced flick of his wrist, he quickly set the object spinning.

"Call it."

"Smooth" announced Sanada, his glittering eyes never leaving the whirring racket for a second.

Slightly leaning in, the pair watched closely as it whizzed around a few more times before lazily falling forward to land smooth side up with a faint clatter.

Grunting in satisfaction at the sight of the downward pointing knot, the Rikkadai vice captain sternly announced his rights to serve first while a completely unconcerned-by-the-outcome Ryoma turned his back to stride away.

'_Enjoy the serve, it will be my victory.'_

_'You are 9,000 years too young, yolk crawler.'_

Not at all bothered by the mild threat, Ryoma's lips curved into a smirk as he took his place in the service square.

Focusing his mind's powers, Sanada's eyes briefly glazed over as he attempted a long distance send. '_Yukimura, I'll finish this game so fast it'll make that hatchling's head spin. Then, I'll come to you.'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Feeling light headed and dizzy, Yukimura was only just vaguely aware of something just hovering at the edge of his consciousness; the sensation like the lightest touch of a passing butterfly's wings as he slowly collapsed onto the waiting stretcher.

Skilled hands deftly guiding the youth's limbs so he lay comfortably on his back, Mori then stood over the sleepy mythic; his hands raised as he began the next part of the healing chant.

Around him, a moist wind blew; the strong smell of a wet forest after a long, misty rainfall drifting into his nostrils as the healing elements gathered at his command.

Suddenly, there was a mild disturbance in the form of several figures swooping down out of the sky.

Large grey wings beating loudly, Nioh's four hooves lightly touched down in a small cloud of loose feathers; a human form Yagyu letting his hidden gaze quickly rove over the gathering while the larger of Rikkadai's two Pegasus completed his landing.

Beside them, a gum ball blowing Bunta neatly folded great red wings while Yanagi easily slid from his gleaming back. Landing just behind the pair with a heavy flapping of leathery flight limbs, Kirihara swept the village with his green eyes while quickly releasing his hold on the lean hunting dog half dangling in his arms.

Briskly shaking himself, the werejacakal then trotted forward; the others close behind as a smiling Mori signaled for them to approach.

Sleepy eyes peeling open, Yukimura placidly regarded his friends from beneath heavy lids; a tired, radiant smile forcing its way through an oppressive tide of bone weary lethargy.

"Where is Sanada?" he dryly whispered after a long silence.

Waving a jacket gripped firmly in his teeth, the team's Jackal grinned around his burden to tell his captain that Sanada was right there with him.

"So.." muttered the half elf as his heavy eyes slid closed. "...he did have to play...to a tie breaker... after...all..."

Smiling sadly as their captain slipped into the arms of deep sleep, they knew they would have to wait awhile before revealing the true nature of Sanada's game.

Slowly moving back to join the chanting ring of elves, the assorted Mythics of Rikkadai then exchanged worried glances as their captain was taken into the tent and healing ritual began.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tossing the ball high, Sanada dealt it a brutal blow; the resounding crack as the little round object met tight string echoing out over the battle field as a sharp shock wave of harsh sound.

Darting to the left, Ryoma met the challenge with defiance; his own weapon driving against the missile to send it hurtling back over the net.

Haunted by the memory of the fatal game in the storm, the Seigaku singles star swore to never lose so dismally ever again.

"Should I fail, it will be as a close struggle for today, I plan to show Sanada my real power!"

Leaping into the air, the cap wearing youth roared; the terrible sound reverberating from his chest as he dealt the fast moving ball a devastating downward smash.

But sneaker shod feet skidding to a sharp halt, Sanada braced his legs; his racket moving back to strike the returning object a brutal backhand.

Stunned by the sheer force of the raw power they were witnessing, two hidden wererats and one shocked Tanuki stood motionless; fearful eyes widening as savage strike followed vicious retaliation.

"The dark power coming from the Rikkadai player..." started Horio,

"...is horrible!" finished a trembling Katchiro for him.

"Like a thunderstorm..." added Katsuo as Ryoma hit a resounding forehand. "...that's breaking low overhead."

Rushing up the baseline, Sanada growled low in his throat; his right arm moving back as the ball charged towards him. '_Sorry yolk crawler, but time is a luxury I don't have.' _ Meeting the ball with an explosive crack, the tight stringed weapon sent the missile howling back. '_So, I'm putting you down.. NOW!'_

Unimpressed by the threat, a determined Ryoma bolted forward to catch the speeding object mid line.

Calling upon his hidden strength, Sanada became surrounded by a misty blue-white glow and dark orbs flooding with a golden fire, his racket scythed through the air with a loud whooshing sound; the final fatal strike roaring straight past a shocked Ryoma to slam down just inside the baseline with all the force of a brick dropped from a great height.

A startled silence descended to lay over the crowd as a thick, stifling blanket; a cap wearing, dark haired youth staring at a demonic looking Sanada along with the rest as a few astounded murmurs began to break from the paralysed audience.

"What... what did that guy just do?" a ridged backed Tomo asked of an equally surprised Sakuno.

"Did I see wrong?" hissed Kaido as Momo's jaw hung.

"If you did.." replied the powerhouse after a moments silence, "...then my eyes agree with you."

Shaking his head, the hidden naga growled his denial. "That can't be right."

"I don't know what happened out there..." muttered Momo' while anxiously leaning forward to tightly grip the ring lock wire before him, "...but I could have sworn that just for a moment, I saw Tezuka's own power flare in him."

Out on the battle field, a resolute Ryoma galloped left to strike a strong back hander. But expecting such a move, Rikkadai's brooding vice captain once again became engulfed in an icy halo; the resulting blow flying wide of a sprinting Seigaku singles star who made a frantic lunge to collect, and failed.

"This may only be a demonstration game.." said a watching Shishido grimly, "...yet Sanada is completely ruthless."

"He is going to crush Echizen, I can feel it!" replied a shuddering Otori. "When did it get so cold around here?"

Taking careful note of her fellow Hikari's trembling, Shiba cast a quick glance towards the watchers in the trees before sadly shaking her head at the brutal spectacle playing out in front of her. "Inuoe, this is wrong."

"I can sense a great deal of distaste for this match." observed the disguised demon closely. "I can also feel a great urgency. He wants to end this fast, so he's taking no chances."

"But still..." sighed the woman as Ryoma missed his second desperate lunge, "...it's not like he _has_ to play to win."

Teeth bared as a fatal cry of "40-0!" echoed mockingly in his ears, Ryoma couldn't help but begin to wonder if playing a grudge match had been such a good idea after all.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nanako Echizen ...as she now liked to be known... was a quiet young demon. Adopted by Nanjiroh and his mate shortly after the war that had claimed the lives of her own family, she was fully content to spend her time living in the mortal realm; her days taken up by running the Echizen house hold in her aunt's ever increasing absences.

But then, as a daughter of the Lightening Storm clan, her duties often took her back to Thleer; resulting in it frequently falling to Nanako to care for both Ryoma and his father.

Of course, with the boy no longer living at home such a duty was no longer hers to perform. Yet she was still perfectly content to tend to the household chores and casting an affectionate smile at her "uncle", she turned away from the sink to carry a small stack of plates toward a nearby cupboard.

Just as she was about to place the first of them on a high shelf, an image came to her; one of her little "cousin" in grave danger.

An icy cold chill lanced through her, the plate dropping unheeded from lax fingers as a brutal image played out before her mind's eye; a terrible scene of the young Demi-Dragon being torn apart by a much larger one. Throwing it's head back, the greater beast howled its triumph; Ryoma's blood dripping from his huge jaws as wet scarlet stained scales glittered in the sunlight.

Jolted out of the horrible image by the loud shatter of the plate meeting the hard floor, Nanako's frightened gasp cut the air like a knife. "Ryoma's in trouble!"

The words were out of her mouth before she even realized she'd spoken and cocking a curious eyebrow in her direction, Nanjiroh calmly suggested she go to him.

Ripping off her apron, the demon female quickly smoothed down her dress with both hands before extending semi transparent, bat like demon wings and teleporting from the room with a faint pop of displaced air.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"GAME, RIKKADAI! 1-0! CHANGE COURT!"

Feeling frustrated and annoyed, Ryoma paced past the net; fresh fires of determination rising within him as Horio's whining voice drifted against his ears.

"Even though it's only a demo match, Ryoma is getting slaughtered out there!"

"And that energy level.." sighed Katchiro while sadly shaking his head. "...it's like Ryoma's, yet not like his at all!"

"Katchiro, you're not making sense." frowned Katsuo as Ryoma reached the other side of the war zone. "You say his powers are like Ryoma's but not like them?"

"I'm saying they are similar." he shot back at once. "I'm getting a strong impression that they are very alike in their ways."

"Alike in our ways huh?" thought Ryoma while casually changing the grip on his racket from his left hand to his right. "You could be right for once."

Bouncing the ball eight times he then tossed it high, his red framed weapon whistling up to meet it and send it flying with a resounding crack.

High speed missile reflecting in his glowing eyes, Sanada effortlessly sent it back.

Leg muscles straining, Ryoma felt them cry out as he pushed off in a frantic long dive. Yet his reaching racket just missed the satisfying kiss of the ball to give his glowering rival another quick point.

His next ploy was to try a drive B volley. But despite the ball being laced with dragon energy, Sanada struck it with ease; the little round object flying wide of his smaller opponent on its return.

Sneaker shod feet slapping hard against the court, a tooth bared Ryoma pounded up the baseline; his eyes straining from their sockets as he desperately threw his body forward. But the audacious leap proved to be in vain and skidding to a rough belly down halt, he hardly heard the loud call of "GAME RIKKADAI! 2-0!" sealing his doom.

"Each and everyone of his skills..." remarked a doleful Takashi to his team mates at large while his on court friend slowly pushed back onto his feet. "...were effortlessly breached."

Hearing the mournful comment, Tomo answered with one of her own. "Ryoma sama must feel humiliated."

Glaring down at the unforgiving ground, the young Demi-Dragon irritably wiped a smudge of dirt from his cheek with the back of his hand; a small cloud of steam puffing from his lips as he seethed with silent fury.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Arriving at the tennis grounds, a fully human looking Nanako jogged into the stands. Pausing to look down on Ryoma standing motionless behind the baseline, she breathed a quick sigh of relief before hunting around for a good place to sit.

Spotting a familiar face, she gave the disguised demon now waving at her a grateful smile and trotting lightly down a long row of steps, she quickly joined him.

"Inuoe, thank you."

Bending a little at the hips, the dark skinned male gave his visitor a warm smile. "Always a pleasure my lady."

Ears practically leaping up at the sound of the respectfully polite term, Shiba gave the new comer a single astounded look before half turning away; her red-brown orbs narrowing into evil slits as invisible wings rustled with intense irritation. "And who..." she all but snarled while glaring back over one shoulder, "...is this.. "lady?"

"Why..." answered Inuoe with mild surprise. "...she is a daughter of the Lightening Storm clan!"

"Lightening Storm?" echoed an incredulous Shiba while straightening her back to fully face her male companion. "You mean... a sub branch of Dark Storm? Lady... that would make her..."

"She is from 'lower down the cloud' as Aidon would say but yes, she is Aidon's fifth cousin.. by adoption.. I believe."

"Then..." breathed the wide eyed Hikari woman as the light slowly dawned, " ...Ryoma's parents are..."

"That's right!" laughed a closed eye, smiling Inuoe while holding up a knowing finger. "Sub royalty thanks to his mother. And thanks to his many times removed great grandfather, Ryoma has regal blood on both sides!"

Turning away from his temporarily stupefied by such amazing information partner, Inuoe then cheerfully asked the raven haired female beside him if she had come to watch the game.

"I came because I sensed Ryoma was in danger."

"Only of losing the match." sighed the man regretfully. "It's only a friendly demonstration., but still a bitter blow to his pride."

-.-.-.- -.-

"DO YOUR BEST!" Oishi's cheerful call should have made Ryoma's spirits soar, but instead he felt himself sink as Eiji joined his voice to his lover's.

"Relax nya! It's only a demo game!"

"They think I have nothing to lose." the cap wearing youth grimly told himself while staring across at his brooding opponent. "But if I do, I'll never find acceptance within myself. Yes.." he added, one fist balling in sheer determination. "..this is one match I _must win!"_

Over in the Hyotei 'camp', Yuushi's large dark eyes blinked behind round framed glasses. "What's Echizen thinking?" the hidden kitsune drawled to no one in particular. "Could it be he's still afraid to unleash his dragon powers?"

Wishing that Atobe had stayed, Shishido's narrow brown orbs glazed over. '_Atobe, there is something you must know..'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Large, imposing, the multi level, sprawling mansion sat within the center of wide spread grounds on a high hill just out of the city's boundaries. Surrounded by invisible magic barriers, it appeared to be master of all it surveyed. But behind its high walls and impressive gardens, the true master of the great dwelling allowed large limp wings ranging from dove grey to creamy white to trail lazily in his wake as he glided about his vast swimming pool's sparkling clear water.

Bored by Seigaku's first win and annoyed by the fighting cat lord and moon dog, he had returned to his permanent retreat from the human world to relax as he was born to be. Flipping onto his back, Atobe spread his large flight limbs and gazed dreamily up at the distant sky through highly expensive dark glasses.

A small object suddenly dropped beside him, the resulting splash spraying his eye shields thus bringing a little frown to his formally smiling lips.

A large dog then paddled past him and turning his head, the angel man glared slightly at the one who had dared disturb his peace.

The creature resembled a wolf, but was twice the size of any breed alive. Instead of dark grey and black bands, its fluffy fur ranged from dull green to earth brown; each long strand tipped with sliver to match the dazzling fur of its chest and face markings. The tail curved over its back, much like that of a husky and seeming to grin as it seized an old tennis ball in it's gleaming white fangs, it swiftly paddled back to the half dragon form of Kabaji standing up to his waist on the wide pool steps.

Accepting the offering, the bronze threw the ball once more. '_Get it War frost'_

The loud sending almost made Atobe's head ring but thankfully, the elven dog was keeping it's mouth shut.

"A Kooshi's bark can be heard for miles." the proud Hikari thought while wearily rubbing at his temples. "Those crazy elves like to boost how loud some of them can be."

Rolling back onto his belly, Atobe then made for the nearest ladder with the idea of getting a nice cold drink in mind. Suddenly, a new voice reached out to gently rap against his mental shields and lowering them, he swiftly found himself trading thoughts with an agitated young brown dragon.

'_What's that?' _ he asked while mounting the ladder then shaking the water from his wings. Droplets raining down behind him, Atobe listened intently.

'_Echizen is playing a demonstration game against Sanada, and losing badly.'_

Briefly snapping his wings out so they stood wide from his shoulders, he then neatly folded them while calmly asking the game score.

'_Sanada is ahead 2-0. The third round is just beginning.'_

_'I see.'_

Cutting off the mind link, Atobe allowed his unearthly features to fade out before reaching for a shirt being offered by an attending female while images of his training game with the feisty young player tumbled throughout his memories.

"Echizen..." he thought while Kabaji strolled up to join him. "...what are you doing? Are you still afraid to call on your dragon power even now?" Turning to face his towering companion, the proud youth took one dark skinned arm in a strong grip. "Up to a short teleport old friend? Good. We have a match to go to..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Strike followed strike. Pounding feet charged about a tennis court, frequently stopping and accompanied by the loud skid of rubber soled sneakers as their owners set their limbs for the returning blow.

Loading a fast moving ball with demon energy, Sanada sent forth a missile designed to halt his little adversary in his tracks. But fighting off the freeze trap, Ryoma voiced a loud roar then hit it back as if swotting a fly; the return fire shooting past a surprised Rikkadai vice captain in an attempted score.

Unfortunately for Ryoma, the ball fell just outside of the baseline thus allowing his rival to keep his lead.

"So it went out?" muttered the youth while absentmindedly scratching his back with the head of his racket. Propping it onto his shoulder, he made a firm resolve never to make that mistake again.

'_Next time, it wont be out.'_

Staring at his opponent's back, a strangely pleased expression stole into Sanada's serious eyes.

'_He's a brave little hatchling, I'll admit. But I can't relax the pressure. Sorry young one, I must end this now.'_

_'Now?' _ Turning around to face his rival, the cap wearing youth suddenly beamed at his startled adversary. '_But the fun has just started! Enjoy your lead, because it wont last!'_

Hissing through his teeth at such blatant disrespect, Sanada poured on the power as the game recommenced. Yet for all his strength, all his cunningly laid plans and traps, Ryoma easily brushed each one aside as they sparred racket to racket, point to point.

Upon reaching a teetering 40-30 score, Sanada's anger began to burn and surrounded by a misty glow of combined demon and white-gold dragon power, he sent a doom laden missile hurtling toward a darting Ryoma who lunged; and just missed.

Panting heavily, the Seigaku singles star stared at the smoking ball in sheer disbelief while the over head speakers announced the 3-0 score in Rikkadai's favour.

"Echizen will have to bow to Sanada's might." remarked a sorrowing Shishido to his equally sad bond mate. "It's only a question of time when."

"I almost feel sorry for him." Yuushi started to say when a new voice broke in at his back.

"Ore Sama has a strange feeling that half bred imp is up to something." Right hand in his trouser pocket, the hidden angel man looked perfectly relaxed as he strolled up to join his team mates. "The situation isn't as bad as it looks.. right Kabaji?"

"USU!"

Cocking an eye at Ryoma just in the act of sitting upon the coach's bench, Shishido snorted with disdain. "How can even you say that? It's hopeless!"

"Is it?" Proud smirk curving his lips, Atobe laid the first two fingers of his left hand against his cheek. "Look at the brat's face, that arrogant sneer speaks volumes. Yes..." he added with a chuckle as his friends finally noticed what he had seen ever since first arriving. "...Sanada is in for one heck of a shock."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Arms folded, her head down and eyes closed, Ryuzaki failed to notice the first stirrings of glee cross her player's face as her own dark thoughts whirled about her head.

'_Sanada is really strong.'_ she announced with a grim nod of finality. '_But you don't have to beat him, so just relax and enjoy your game.'_

_'Oh, but I am.'_

The delightfully happy sending, like that of a child enjoying a treat almost made the disguised old red bolt upright. But keeping her dignity intact, she stared incredulously at her grinning player.

Head back, damp towel over his eyes, Ryoma's lips curved in way that showed something was clearly amusing him. Shoulders shaking as he chuckled, the youth ran his tongue over his top teeth before laughing again.

'_I'm enjoying it immensely! Just wait until you see what I'm going to do that guy!'_

Something in Ryoma's tone and expression unexpectedly chilled her, but seeing the boy smiling when he should have been drowning in a black sea of despair forced her to abandon her misgivings as the teenager closed his mind to her.

Reopening it in a way only one mythic present could receive, the young Demi-Dragon spoke directly to his rival. '_You want power Sanada? I'll give you power!'_

Flinching slightly as if Ryoma had roared right into his ears, Sanada drew back a little to glare resentfully.

"Woo hoo! I can feel my life mate's powers rising!" laughed Momo' while dealing the air above him a few excited punches.

Voicing a light silvery laugh, Fuji nodded his agreement. "I feel it too. Echizen is about to put on a good show."

"It doesn't matter Echizen!" called Oishi as his smallest team mate abruptly pushed to his feet then strode back out to battle. "Enjoy your game to the fullest!"

Glaring across at his opponent, Ryoma intended to do just that as Atobe's proud tones quietly touched his mind.

_'Go ahead little dragon. Show them all your world beating powers.'_

Tossing the ball high, Ryoma smirked; his red framed weapon whistling up in a blur of movement to deal the rapidly falling object a harsh blow.

Surprised by the sheer force of a seemingly normal human serve, Sanada's eyes narrowed as his extended senses discovered no trace of mythic malice.

Scything his right arm, he poured his demon power into the missile; only to almost freeze in a state of shock when his little adversary hit the doom laden ball with ridiculous ease.

"How..." panted the brooding teenager as he charged up the baseline to deal the speeding object a potent backhand, the first stirrings of concern beginning to rise within as his enemy casually slammed it back. "...can this mere yolk crawler suddenly hit back every strike?" Golden brown orbs going wide as his rival darted left to pick up a particularly tricky forehand, Sanada suddenly envisioned a huge golden-black dragon looming over him; great jets of super heated steam pouring from its nostrils as fire danced between open jaws and wide spread wings seemed to fill the sky. Shuddering, his train of thought grimly continued as the image abruptly faded out; "Could it be, I'm _afraid_ of him?"

Mentally giving himself a rough shake, Sanada ruthlessly expelled such foolish notions while firmly gathering his full mythic powers into his right arm. Racket glowing with dark energy as his jumping body became enveloped within a misty blue-white circle, his entire being lit up in a radiant golden wash. Mouth opening, he bellowed a resounding; "I FEAR NOTHING!" as nine thousand years of desperate struggle for survival lent its brutal strength to his powerful dunk smash.

To Ryoma's unearthly sight, the ground below his rival appeared to crack apart as if in the grip of an earthquake. But laughing at his enemy's puny attempts to intimidate, he carefully focused both demon and dragon magic before pushing it up before him as he suddenly leapt towards the distant clouds.

Energy forming over youth as a tall wind funnel, it whirled like a tornado and abruptly bursting from the top of its seething mass, a fully golden, wing extended Ryoma rose up to hang suspended. Dark clouds wed to crackling lightening surrounding his hovering form, the snarling teenager voiced a terrible roar; its thunderous sound carrying into the ears of those able to hear it as many unearthly eyes able to see the incredible display widened with complete and utter astonishment.

Around the grounds, a deathly hush had fallen as even the non seeing humans felt a profound vibration of an unexplained shock wave roll over them and right in the midst of the strange and somewhat disturbing phenomena, the high jumping Seigaku singles star slammed the ball down so it impacted just inside the baseline with the force of a descending meteor.

Silence, the kind of oppressive quiet that foreshadows a thunder storm, held sway over the staring crowd as Ryoma lightly landed from his amazing high jump; even the linesman finding himself completely lost for words while a heavily panting and staring Sanada's heart pounded in his chest and his soul quivered with distress.

'_Echizen..._' his mind finally asked as he fearfully swallowed, his throat painfully dry as cold shivers lanced down his spine. '..._what are you?'_

"Fifth... fifteen love!"

The nervously stammered score at last breaking the heavy silence, a new sound began; one that started life as a low murmur that then swiftly swelled into a mighty roar as the stunned crowd surged to their feet and erupted into a rousing cheer coupled to thunderous applause for little Seigaku player.

"Did you _see_ that?" gasped a startled Akira as an equally wondering Ann asked the half Hikari what kind of strange powers did Ryoma possess.

"The true power of a Demi-Dragon." replied Tachibana for the unable-to-form-a-coherent-answer red head in a tone filled with pride. "There's very little that can stand against it when both demon and dragon energy are balanced in perfect harmony."

"I never thought I'd witness any half breed so in tune with its mixed blood." thought Atobe, his lips curved in a satisfied smirk while resting his haughty gaze on the unruffled by his performance youth before him. "You've got that mysterious Rikkadai demon worried."

Toying with his glasses, Inui quietly remarked on recalling seeing Ryoma focusing both elements of his powers while training with Oishi at the camp.

"That's right!" laughed Eiji while holding up a knowing index finger. One large azure eye closing in a saucy wink, he cocked his head to one side while beaming in delight as his on court team mate. "I'm going to call that new attack "Cyclone Smash" nya!"

"Cyclone Smash?" asked a puzzled Takashi.

Beside him, Kaido hissed through his teeth with giving a firm nod. "Why not call it that?"

"It fits." agreed Fuji with a slivery laugh. "Yes, I like it."

Hips swaying from side to side, Momo' swung his arms up and down as he danced for joy; a huge smile lighting up his face as he happily cheered for his beloved life mate.

With the ball once again in flight from Ryoma's hard serve, a grim faced Sanada galloped up the baseline while desperate thoughts began to chase each other around his head. "Impossible! No creature is stronger than me!" His body glowing with immense power, he slammed to a loud, skidding halt; his right arm drawing back as he lined up a devastating forehand blow.

But once again, his opponent rose in a spinning blue vortex spliced with crackling lightening; his small, slender body aglow with golden dragon energy as he spun in mid air to deal the fast moving object a second savage dunk smash, the resulting return striking his enemy hard on the wrist before racing away to earn Ryoma another point.

"Echizen.." breathed a smiling Aoi, his round green orbs lit up with glee. "...you were a strong dragon before, but you are even more powerful now. It's wonderful!"

Directly opposite the place from where the grinning team Rokkaku stood, a crimson faced, gushing Hanamara all but purred with delight as she day dreamed about having the powerful young Demi-Dragon under her command.

"I always knew there was more to you than met the eye! Ah Echizen.. if only you were mine..."

"Even I'm impressed." though Kajimoto beside her, his invisible wings rustling as he raised his right hand to slowly rub his chin. "If I was still a member of the elite, I'd offer to protect him. However..." Turning his face towards the heavens, a dark frown crossed the rouge Hikari's handsome features; a brief memory of himself fleeing from Raidon's cruel wrath rising up to flash before his mind's eye before forcing the disturbing image back into the nether regions of his brain.

Laughing, Wakato tossed his hair; his eyes twinkling as he proudly declared he could imitate such awesome power anytime he wished while out on the war zone before him, a motionless Ryoma suddenly lifted his racket to point at his startled adversary.

Taking a tiny half step back, Sanada warily appraised him and sensing a total lack of any mythic energy, the Rikkadai vice captain curled his lip as his little antagonist gave him a disturbing grin.

"Mada, mada da ne."

At the sound of the mocking words, the brooding teenager's slowed heartbeat abruptly thundered in his chest and driven by a great upsurge of adrenaline wed to fury over the fact that his rival would openly dare to taunt him, Sanada resumed with battle with a grim feeling of loathing rising within his soul.

"I never dreamed that something so young could hold such strength." he thought, his swinging weapon harshly connecting with the incoming ball while skidding to a sharp halt on the mid line. "Echizen, what could have happened to you to bring out so much power?"

Abruptly, his mind answered his own question as a sudden memory of himself saving the young Demi-dragon from Aion leapt up to hang before him. "Aion!" he gasped as the ball raced back over the net. "Yes, I think he did something more dire to that boy than I previously thought. After all, how else would a mere hatchling develop such powers?"

Baring his teeth as a roaring Ryoma sliced the ball, Sanada rushed forward to deal the speeding missile a savage backhand.

"But even so, he is still 9,000 years too young!"

Leaping up to strike, he noticed a heart beat too late that his aim was off and spitting a bitter curse, he snarled his frustration as his rival casually met the fast moving object to shoot it back straight past his right ear.

Quickly recovering from his own disgrace, the fuming Rikkadai vice captain snorted steam from his nose while glaring furiously at his enemy's slender back.

"I think the heat is on." sniggered Gakuto as a smirking Ryoma deliberately turned away from his rival.

Nodding sagely as the game resumed, Atobe watched the struggle with fierce pride; his thoughts briefly returning to the training match he himself had played against the feisty youngster while before him, the ferocious warriors traded one vicious, resounding blow after another.

"Only now am I truly seeing what the gold's grand hatchling can do. Tezuka..." raising his imperious gaze to the sky, the hidden Hikari exhaled an amused breath. "...this half demon imp offshoot of yours will one day dominate the tennis world and who knows, he may one day even become a leader among your own kind." Turning his full attention back to the game, Atobe frowned slightly. '_Lose today, and Ore Sama wont forgive you.'_

Actively resisting an urge to roar with laughter at the silent threat, Ryoma sprang into the air; his racket sweeping down to deal the high flying ball a devastating strike.

Snarling his defiance, a tooth bared Sanada rushed up the baseline and throwing his body forward, he lunged desperately. However, his straining weapon just missed the ball's satisfying kiss and eyes widening in disbelief, he helplessly watched the object bounce before sliding to a painful halt flat on his belly.

'_How does it feel to lose?'_

A deep, rumbling growl reverberating throughout his chest, Sanada answered the sending with a harsh glare; the fatal call of "Game, Siegaku. 3-1!" ringing in his disbelieving ears while the surrounding crowd loudly exulted over his rival's first set win.

Chuckling gently at the sight of an excitedly screaming Takashi waving his huge flag so vigorously that everyone near him was forced to jump back or be soundly thumped over the head, a smiling Nanako breathed a grateful; "Well done."

Sitting close beside her, Inuoe happily nodded his agreement. "Yes! He is fighting back with all his power. This is turning into an incredible game!"

Glaring blazing daggers of doom at the grinning pair, Shiba hunched her shoulders; her wings giving off a bad tempered rattle while normally warm red-brown orbs turned to cold hard chips of stone. "Inuoe..." she spat spitefully under her breath as the nobles continued to trade quiet words. "...and that... that... _female! _ DEMONS! pah!"

Noticing his companion growing hot as the afternoon sun beat down on her unprotected head, Inuoe carefully extended an invisible to human eyes wing to shield his friend from the harsh rays.

All but blowing fire from her nose at the offensive sight, a furious Shiba catapulted to her feet the very moment a following question of; "Would you like me to get you a drink?" drifted from the disguised male's concerned mouth.

Seizing the dark skinned demon's arm in a vice like grip, the pouncing Hikari woman glared fire and brimstone at the startled female Thleerum. "MINE!" her flashing eyes seemed to scream and drawing her breath, Shiba snapped furiously at her surprised co-worker

"Inuoe! This game is important! Don't take your eyes off it for a second so you can write up a great report tonight!"

"But... but... Shiba..." he started to stammer while unsuccessfully trying to extract himself from the woman's python like hold.

"Don't you 'but Shiba' me!" Tugging on his long suffering limb so he winced painfully, the furious angel woman swiftly forced the trembling demon male to bend to her indomitable will.

"And stop shading her darn it!" she menacingly added as the on court battle hit a 15-30 score.

Shaking her head over Shiba's blatant jealousy, Nanako momentarily turned her attention to the surrounding trees. "I guess I should pay more attention to Ryoma's match." Seeing the watching Hikari, the young demon woman frowned slightly. "Those Hikari, what interest could they possibly have in tennis?"

Dark orbs drifting across the tree line, she was then surprised to see a small group of her own species also intently watching the on court activities.

'_Greetings. '_ sent one of them the moment it noticed Nanako's scrutiny, "..._we are here under our lord Aidon's orders to guard the 'Blood' as do the Hikari.'_

_'I see..'_ Glancing over at Fuji, her thoughts were interrupted by the raucous calls of a drink seller prowling along the step seats top row.

Standing, her left eyebrow quirked up in amusement as her gaze fell upon the little scene now playing out beside her.

For sitting close to a smug faced Shiba's side, a slump shouldered Inuoe remained motionless; his head bowed as limp hands dangled in his lap while a large semi transparent bat like wing stood extended over the Hikari's head to shade her from the hot afternoon sun...

Leaving her family's old friend to his fate, Nanako swiftly mounted the steps and silently called to the black clad, masked man selling soda pop to a couple of thirsty humans a short distance away.

'_Uncle Nanjiroh, a can of orange juice please.'_

Chuckling over being so neatly found out, he quickly gave his adopted niece her drink before turning away to study the game now standing at a daunting 30 all.

Furious at the thought of possibly being beaten by a mere hatchling, Sananda's next serve cut through the tense atmosphere like a knife.

Green-gold orbs snapping wide as he sensed his rival's rising hatred, Ryoma once again leapt up; his slender body twisting in mid air to score with a brutal dunk smash.

However, the constant calling on such unearthly strength was starting to take its toll and feeling his powers starting to drain, the smaller youth stumbled on landing; the shambling movement swiftly bringing a smirk of savage triumph to Sanada's feral gaze.

"Yukimura..." he breathed while rushing forward to pick up the low flying ball.

To the glaring Rikkadai vice captain, the battle ground of ball and string suddenly seemed to fade away; a peaceful, sunlit forest shimmering into existence around him as chanting voices rose on a steady wind.

A silken tent, it's flimsy walls struck down stood before his wondering eyes and laying unconscious in a narrow clay bath tub, Yukimura was surrounded by three tall high elves; their soft, sing song voices blending perfectly with Mori's as the healer demon lifted both hands.

Colourful fluids instantly rose up at his command, the glittering liquid shooting skyward then falling back as a sparking rainbow cascade that spiraled above the sleeping prince; its rapidly spinning vortex creating a whirling tornado that seemed to be drawing a malicious dark green mist directly out of Yukimura's fragile frame.

"Spirits of the mist and rain, spirits of the earth. Those that float about us now, the killing poisons dearth!"

Shadows suddenly appeared to dance against the twirling winds and watching closely, Sanada could see the many forms of natures creatures leaping before the howling funnel. Tanukis, wolves, bears, all galloped across the face of the roaring tempest; their running shapes joining those of cranes, hares, lizards, foxes; even the briefly appearing silhouette of a huge platinum dragon and proud stag, before swiftly merging together into a melting pot of screaming winds; the tornado then abruptly bursting to serenely glide above the half elf as a silent, radiant cloud.

Surprised golden brown orbs briefly roving over the mythic forms of his team mates chanting amongst the great circle of elves ringing the area, Sanada then experienced an odd, uncomfortable sensation of floating on his head as a thick, silent grey mist appeared out of nowhere to swirl about him as a night time fog.

A desolate cry broke from him, his voice sounding lost and alone in the darkness. But then, light and sound unexpectedly snapped into existence; the heavy weight of gravity dragging at his body abruptly pulling him out of his vision and rapidly blinking his eyes while frantically shaking his head to clear it, Sanada suddenly became aware of the tragic fact that the ball was shooting past him thus sealing Ryoma's quick 3-2 game point.

"NO!" the vice captain's mind snarled as a cloud of steam rose to briefly billow around him. "This yolk crawler will NOT make a fool of me!"

Sipping her juice, Nanako nodded her approval over the youngest Echizen's game as pleasant thoughts past quietly within her mind.

"Ryoma, he has grown in ways none of us could have possibly imagined." sighing, her eyes softened as a wistful expression crept onto her face. "It seems like only yesterday you were a new imp in your mother's arms, but now look at you! Soul bound and mated with the power of dragons flowing through you. But..." straightening her shoulders, Nanako's smiling visage grew slightly grim. "...can you still beat that older one at tennis?"

Smirking as the Seigaku singles player bounced the ball prior to serving, Atobe sent his thoughts to the mind of his towering companion. '_Can you feel it Kabaji, the power of the gold?'_

"USU!" _'He is truly worthy of my race.'_ the disguised bronze dragon added as an after thought while down on the battle field, a supremely confident Ryoma caught the ball in a harsh grip before glaring challengingly at his seething opponent.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sunlight streaming in through a large window struck the side of a tall soda glass, the reflection gleaming like a small lost star. Within the objects confines, two large ice blocks melted against each other; the clear squares of frozen water then twirling together with a soft musical clink from the steady motion of a long handled spoon stirring a thick mix of cola and ice cream.

Poking a straw between them, Dan then breathed a happy sigh before cheerfully drawing the milky fluid into his eager mouth.

Popping the head of a well laden spoon into his own mouth, Akutsu Jin savoured the sweet taste of vanilla ice cream a moment before leaning back to roll annoyed pale amber orbs towards the cafe's long dark tiled counter.

"Ah Jin, enjoying your snack?" Cocking her head to one side, the hidden green dragon's human mother beamed lovingly at her son.

Ever since the day he had suffered his first ever loss in a tennis match, a strange change had occurred in tall, powerful young man. Although as quick to aggression as he had always been, he no longer seemed to burn with constant anger; his voice, rather than his fists becoming a favourite weapon of choice wed to glare that no longer carried a veiled threat of death behind it.

Yet, he was still as formidable as he had always been; his enemies continuing to flee before him as if afraid of encountering the Akutsu of old and such skittish behaviour suited the Yamabuki teenager just fine.

Acknowledging the woman with a non committal grunt, he then cast a sour glare over his smaller companion; the expression of distaste not quite meeting his eyes while his lips curved up in the faintest shadow of a smile over his little friend's antics.

"Please.." asked a wide eyed Dan, his left hand pushing the now empty glass forward while his right one fussed with the green head band threatening to fall across his face. "...may I have another soda?"

"Of course!" gushed the human female, a pleasant, motherly smile lighting up her entire being as she quickly proceeded to snatch up a fresh glass and fill it up with ice cream. "Anything for you since you are so cute!"

His face tuning red as the woman happily fussed over him, Dan chuckled nervously while a scowling Akutsu half turned away; a low sounding growl rolling throughout his chest as he draped his left arm over the back of his chair. "This human is embarrassing me..."

Jolted out of his thoughts by an ecstatic Dan merrily attacking his new drink, his eyes narrowed at the dark haired boy's next words.

"This is really good, but we really need to go soon. I want to see if Ryoma is playing."

Casting his mind to the winds, the taller youth soon saw an image of Ryoma forming up in his thoughts. '_Oh, he's playing alright.'_

_'Then..'_ the younger one's mind shouted as he sprang to his feet. '.._. we need to go right now!'_

_'Huh!'_ Akutsu's mental tone sounded bored. '_If you want to see it so bad, then go alone.'_

Crestfallen, Dan sadly lowered his head, the words; "But I want to know how Ryoma is playing." sadly drifting from down turned lips.

Noting the boy's sorrow, the male owner of the store reached out to flick the on switch of a small radio set into the wall behind him.

At once, a man's voice boomed into the quiet room; his excited tones cheerfully telling the world how Seigaku's Echizen Ryoma was powerfully fighting back against a very strong opponent.

Jumping around with excitement, Dan suddenly lunged forward to urgently tug on one of Akutsu's muscular arms. "Let's go! Oh please! Lets go and see!"

Recalling his own power struggle against the smirking young brat, the hidden green suddenly found he could no longer deny the disguised black hatchling's pleading request and pushing to his feet, he silently suggested they leave.

'_That half bred yolk crawler...' _ the tall teenager thought with real affection as he and Dan found themselves a good hiding place to teleport from. "..._seems I did beat some sense into that arrogant young skull after all.'_

Visualizing a very clear picture of a deserted corner of the tennis grounds, Akutsu wrapped Dan in the protective embrace of both arms before winking them both from existence.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

To Be Continued...

Note about Nanako.

In the anime, she appears to be related to Nanjiroh. However in this story, Nanjiroh is an only child (thanks to his clan's curse) Therefore in Mythic Brotherhood, Ryoma's "Cousin" is adopted.

And yes readers, the brat's mother is royalty! But more on that later...

In Thleer, the ruling clan is Dark Storm. Under it is time's Circle, with Lightening Storm the lesser nobility.


	79. Fragments 20

YA HA! Warm fuzzy alert at the end of this chapter as Ryoma wins his game and Sanada goes off to meet a newly recovered Yukimura...

DISCLAIMER: I wish, oh how I wish, Prince Of Tennis was mine! Then you really would see Mythic powers come to life. However, I'll have to do the best I can with mere words.

THANK YOU READERS, FOR YOUR CONTINUING SUPPORT.

Fragments: The Twentieth Shard.

"Thunder Breaks"

Part 2

Story: Tora Macaw.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Popping into existence inside of a deserted corner the tennis grounds, a pair of new comers arrived just in time to see a heavily panting Ryoma land after performing yet another spectacular Cyclone Smash.

Sensing a pair of hostile, but interested orbs resting upon him, the young Demi-Dragon's gaze swept the crowd; glowing, golden-green eyes briefly meeting Akutsu's pale stare before turning his full attention by to his rival.

Back and forth the ball flew, Ryoma once again leaping up to swot the high speed missile from the sky. However, the strain of constantly calling on his unearthly powers was starting to take its toll and crashing into the hard ground, the little round object impacted just short of the war zone's white lined boundary.

"It's out!" called the linesman imperiously from his high seat. "40-15!"

'_A grudge match huh?'_ Hearing the fierce tones ringing quietly within his skull, the harshly breathing Seigaku singles star's body began to shake; cascades of sweat dripping from flushed skin as his incredible Mythic energy slowly, but surely started to fail him.

'_Don't you dare lose cave hanger!'_

Forcing his hanging head to rise, Ryoma shot the silent hidden green and little dark haired companion a dirty look before fixing his feral stare onto Sanada's sneering face.

For a brief moment, the proud Rikkadai vice captain stood dangerously clear before him. But as increasing fatigue added more weight to already worn limbs, the smaller teenager suddenly found himself becoming steadily wrapped up in an ever growing mantel of weariness and due a relentless march straight into the first stage of exhaustion, the young player's vision abruptly turned misty.

Frantically blinking his eyes to clear them, Ryoma also desperately fought to dispel the fog threatening to take over his brain. Yet the lassitude stubbornly remained, its baleful influence twining itself around both arms and legs as heavy iron chains while another dark force; one he had not felt rising in him since his capture, reared up to add its volcanic presence to the already volatile state of his tired human body.

"My, my blood..." he panted, his eyes widening in way akin to panic as it suddenly dawned on him that he was once again experiencing sensations thought left behind now his dragon blood had finally stopped fighting with his demon flesh. "..it can't be! But.. I feel... so tired. My eyes..." swaying, the crimson skinned youth almost fell. Firmly pushing himself to remain upright on two shakey legs, he struggled to remain formidable while anxiously battling to keep his heavy lids from dropping. "...so sore ..can hardly ...keep them open. And my body... the blood fever.. has come back."

A whirling feeling of vertigo threatened to rise up and overwhelm him. Dizzy and sick as nausea rolled in his belly, the young Demi-Dragon suddenly found himself steering towards the only escape option he felt he had left.

Deaf to the surprised murmurs of those able to see it, the cap wearing player allowed his ghostly phantom form to appear. With a great smoky beast now hanging over him like mist, Ryoma's lips curved into a smug smile and lowering his human head, he closed his eyes.

Mind half detaching itself from his human body, the short Mythic concentrated his energy on his hidden dragon form. Jaw dropping, the creature roared; fire blossoming to life between its teeth while bright golden orbs inexplicably began to blaze with a profound, unearthly light.

The almost previously unheard of full melding between his two forms complete, Ryoma swung into action with new vigour and guided by the sight of his true magical form mimicking his every move, the Seigaku singles star appeared for the world to be playing blind as stunned human observers looked on in sheer disbelief.

Throwing a quick look at a wide eyed, jaw hanging Daichi, Hanamara gazed upon the furiously playing youth with renewed respect and longing. "The one Mythic I've ever known to be able to pull that stunt, cannot even halfway blend his human and dragon forms the way you have done now. Echizen... I must find a way to hold you under my wings..."

"Too bad the camera can't capture this!" breathed a wondrous Shiba while happily snapping off several photo's. "All these pictures will come out looking as if he played with his eyes shut!"

"He sees fully through dragon eyes now." remarked an awe struck Inuoe. "It's one of the rarest Mythic powers known. Yes..." he added as an afterthought as both Ryoma and Sanada ran and the ball continued to zip about the tennis court like a rocket. "...even Fuji has only one pair of eyes. Yanagi..." Waving a hand at Ryoma, he briefly wondered if the white serpent was also able to do such thing.

Angry at being out maneuvered in such an unbelievable manner, Sanada curled his top lip; his breath hissing out through tight clenched teeth as he raced along the baseline to pick up Ryoma's returning shot. "So he dares to fight me like this."

Frowning as his rival... overshadowed by a bounding phantom dragon... leapt for the right corner baseline, Rikkadai's vice captain suddenly gave his smaller antagonist... in the act of hitting a powerful forehand... a grim smile.

"But I can feel it chewing up his power. Yes..." he added, his dark expression turning to one of triumph as he struck a brutal back hander. "...he cannot maintain both forms at once so he has no chance of defeating me _this _way!"

Snarling his fury, Sanada then rushed forward; his fierce charge carrying him to the net as Ryoma met his attack with a forehand blow.

'_I've wasted enough time here.'_

Thrusting his right arm out, the brooding teenager caught the returning ball; his racket sending it soaring upwards as a high flying lob.

'_This time, the score will be mine!'_

Ignoring the scornful sending, Ryoma leapt into the air; his pulsating shadow form following on spread wings and for a split second the youth seemed to hang suspended before twisting his body then dealing the speeding missile a devastating dunk smash.

Golden-brown orbs widening with surprise, Sanda took a few quick steps back as his tight stringed weapon swung forward. "Now.." he thought with a wild kind of savage joy welling up from the depths of his soul. "..I must take it!"

However, the little round object had been laden with Demi-Dragon energy and after struggling to contain the heavy, doom laden ball for the space of a heartbeat his grip failed; his racket spinning from his hand as strained muscles surrendered to the vicious onslaught.

Dropping onto his knees as quivering legs joined in the mutiny, the wide eyed, panting vice captain never even heard the dreaded call of; "Game Seigaku. 3-3!" over the intense thundering of his stricken heart beat.

"I... I couldn't hold it!" Completely stunned by confronting such powers as he had never before known, Sanada could only stare in wonder at his trembling right hand while on the other side of the battle field, Ryoma's shadow form roared its superiority.

Sternly ordering himself back onto his feet, the older teenager soundly berated himself for his failure before ruthlessly driving out any lingering feelings of fear.

Taking control of the ball, he then slowly bounced it few times in an effort to calm himself. "No anger." he reminded himself as images of Yukimura began to form up within his mind.

Memories of a warm summers evening danced before his mind's eye as the tennis court around him seemed to fade away and reform as a glorious red sky.

Slender body framed by scarlet clouds floating serenely in front of crimson washed heavens, the high elf prince smiled through dark blue silken strands of long hair blowing before his beautiful face.

"Sanada, why do you play tennis?"

Taken aback by the sudden question, the brooding youth in his demon form had stared down at the rushing waters beneath his feet before slightly shifting his position on the waterfall's flat round rocks.

"Why?"

"Yes." Cocking his head to one side, the Rikkadai captain gave his brooding companion a warm smile.

"Because I can." Replied Sanada after a long silence. Rustling his dark wings, he had then taking to gazing along the river's gleaming, twisting length as the rushing waterfall thundered away below them.

Tipping his head back, Yuikmura sighed with pleasure; his eyes closing as he cheerfully breathed in the swirling misty vapours. Dark purple orbs reopening, he then gazed gently upon foggy clouds all sliced with rainbows before turning his attention back to his friend.

"Yes, me too." Lifting his hands, he finger combed his long fine hair; damp droplets falling from the glistening strands as he spoke further. "Life can be dull at times and if I didn't have tennis to make it interesting, I wouldn't have anything. Yes, in the human world, tennis is my life."

"No." His own jet black hair shining wetly, Sanada fixed his lovely friend with a stern glare. "It's not all you have. You have your tribe and I.. I have... no one."

Voicing a soft laugh, the high elf prince laid a gentle hand on his team mate's upper right arm. "My people don't really know me. Not even you really know me."

"And you don't really know me." Sanada murmured in response.

The rising wind tossing their damp hair about, the pair faced each other atop the falls; the sun sinking into a blood red sky as flocks of birds flew steadily before it.

"But you could know me." the demon softly added after a long silence. A great longing had risen within him then, an almost desperate urge to reveal to his captain what he truly was, to speak the words he was wanting to say. But sensing his player's hesitation, Yukimura slid his hand down Sanada's arm to carefully take a large strong hand in his own.

"I know you on the tennis court and that is enough for me."

Lifting his hand, the brooding mythic stared at it resting in the elf's grip a moment before ever so gently returning his captain's loving squeeze.

"Thank you."

"Sanada, I hope you'll always remember that I'm here for you anytime. Believe in yourself and you can do anything."

Drawing a deep breath, Sanada had wanted to speak and judging from the look of wistful yearning in his companion's eyes, Yukimura had wanted to say the same thing. However, their silent shout of love had been lost in a roar of confusion and the endless clatter of caution against revealing their true natures.

Shaking his head to dispel the vision, Sanada blinked himself back to the present; his face and hair damp with sweat instead of mist, a dry tennis court beneath sneaker shod feet as he glared across at his motionless rival.

"Believe in myself." Closing his eyes, he felt his soul tremble. "Yukimura, I have always believed in myself. Otherwise, I wouldn't have lived so long."

Another image rose up then, a scene of himself being pursued by dark hunters that was quickly followed by a vision of himself rescuing a much smaller Demi-Dragon from the evil Aion's cruel clutches and throwing a quick glance Momoshiro's way, he even recalled breathing fire at the mongoose spirit on a dark, stormy night before the blackness faded away; leaving the stark day light of the presence to rule in its stead.

Lifting his head, the Rikkadai vice captain threw off the last chains of his anxiety to glare blazing daggers of doom at his tennis playing rival.

'_I'll continue to live. Yolk crawler.. BEWARE!'_

With a grim smile curving his lips, Sanada dealt the ball a resounding blow.

'_Your shadow self maybe able to see, but it still has no physical form. Therefore, it can neither fight nor protect you. So watch now as I break your wings!'_

Flying over the net, the high speed missile shot past a panting, sweat soaked Ryoma; the small teenager's hidden Mythic form fading away to a foggy vapour as the glowing light faded from it's eyes.

Jolted out of his trance by a sudden loud cry of "15-0!", the Seigaku singles whipped about; his shocked orbs staring in horror at the ball now quietly rolling along the ground behind him.

Startled by the stunning ace, a wide eyed Katchiro asked his friends what had just happened.

"Ryoma's shadow form.." muttered Katsuo as the ghostly creature dissipated to curl away like morning mist.

"It's gone!" yelped an astounded Horio. "Echizen kun can't use it anymore!"

With his second sight now disabled, Ryoma's rested eyes snapped open; the feral orbs glaring furiously as Sanada tossed the next ball high.

But weapon whipping up in a blur of movement, the tight stringed racket met the falling object with an explosive crack; the missile streaking across the net to slam down beside a stunned Ryoma like an impacting meteor.

Dark hair poking from under his cap waving from the passing object's howling shock wave, the young Demi-Dragon found himself actively resisting an urge to cry out. "So fast!" his mind screamed while his heart hammered against his rib cage. "I never saw it!"

Gritting his teeth, Sanada served yet another mind blowing ace; the final devastating blow instantly pushing the game to a threatening 4-3 score in his favour.

His enemy's image reflected in hostile, narrowed orbs, Ryoma muttered a surly; "Hmmm.. not bad." as a glaring Sanada quickly approached the net.

'_Foolish yolk crawler, you cannot win.'_

Staring after his rival's back as the taller youth paced the length of the net, Ryoma answered the warning with a disdainful snort.

Sadly shaking his head, a sorrowful Dan peered up at his silver haired companion. "Echizen is suffering now."

"Nonsense." growled Akutsu at once. "It's just getting interesting."

"Why must it be so intense?"

Throwing his sighing little friend an annoyed look, the hidden green voiced a low growl through bared teeth.

"Because hatchling, they are both insufferably stubborn!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Throwing himself onto Ryuzaki's bench, Ryoma snatched up a damp towel and draped it over his eyes. Head back, the back of his left hand lightly pressing against his throbbing temples, the dark haired youth breathed a deep, heavy sigh of regret wed to exhaustion.

"This hard seat feels so soft."

Raising an eyebrow, the teenager's old coach chuckled gently.

"Do you wish to rest now?" Leaning forward as the boy's tired limbs began to shake, Ryuzaki spoke in a concerned, motherly tone. "Ryoma, Seigaku has already won so you don't have to see this through. Let me call a halt and..."

"The day I stop fighting..." gasped Ryoma, his shoulders trembling while his chest heaved from emotion, "...will be the day the darkest, most frightening part of Dark Hunter infested Jigoku becomes a sunlit playground for carefree Hikari. Sensai, I _must_ beat him!"

Sadly shaking her head over her youngest player's on going obstinacy, the hidden red dragon reached down to snatch a cold can of ponta from under her seat and swiftly pressing its icy metal sides against Ryoma's red flushed right cheek, she couldn't help but smirk at the resulting yelp while the youth quickly ripped his towel away from his face to fix her with an indignant stare.

"Then young Echizen if you must insist on catching sun beams in your teeth, then I suggest you drink this and think things over."

Noticing the way his coach was staring past his left ear as she spoke, Ryoma twisted in his seat; his questioning orbs following her line of sight and vision falling onto a very familiar figure, the youth all but jumped out of his hide as his grinning father flipped him a jaunty wave from beyond the high wire fence.

'_I gave it to the old red. Drink it son, it contains an extra kick.'_

_'Dad?' _ an openly hostile look of suspicion quickly replacing his one of shock, Ryoma frowned darkly at his sire. '_Extra kick? Don't insult me!'_

Angrily pushing to his feet, the scowling young teenager savagely snatched up his weapon before stalking onto the battle field; his back a ridged iron bar of cold fury. "As if I need _his_ help!"

Slamming to a sudden halt, he glared at his surprised coach over one stiff shoulder. '_I'll beat that Thleerium on my own.'_

Smiling, Ryuzaki answered the determined sending with a look of pure pride while behind her, Nanjiroh snorted his amusement.

"So he refused. Good. Such a proud young imp."

-.-.-.-.-.-

His ears deaf to the crowds rousing chant, his eyes blind to the sight of his rival stepping back into the war zone, a despondent Sanada sat on his own bench; spine curled forward as limp hands rested on trembling knees, his body feeling tired and drained as sweat dripped from his face as a steady rain.

Realizing his own great Mythic strength was starting to give out, the bone weary, heart sick youth keenly felt his captain's absence as his mind wandered beyond the tennis courts to travel through another realm.

By now he knew, Yukimura's healing ritual would have ended and a slow waiting game to see the result would have started. Seeing a very clear image of the rapidly drying, sleeping high elf briefly shine before his mind's eye, Sanada experienced a profound sensation of overwhelming sorrow.

"Yukimura..." he thought as his slumped shoulders shook and hot moisture shimmered in his down cast eyes. "...we failed you, I failed you. I know now I should have come to you, but this yolk crawler..." Straightening, the brooding teenager glared at the open battle field from beneath the shadow of his dark blue cap brim. "...I had to fight him. Yukimura, we have lost the championship, but I swear to you; I wont lose to that shell crushing, limp winged, blunt clawed, accursed descendent of mine!"

Abruptly leaping to his feet, Sanada strode onto the tennis court like a king; his brooding golden-brown orbs burning with unconfined anger as they met and locked with power gleaming, green-gold eyes in a savage stare of challenge.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The harsh sound of felt covered ball smashing against tight sting echoed out over a hard surfaced, straight lined field of conflict. Rising up to cover a constant slap of running feet, Ryoma's thunderously loud roar was swiftly overshadowed by Sanada's own; the Rikkadai captain sending one punishing ball after another to push an already tired rival beyond the limits of his endurance.

Yet despite his fatigue, Ryoma's courage never faltered; the boy leaping high into the air to perform another amazing Cyclone Smash as the tense crowd screamed its excitement.

Stumbling a little on landing as protesting muscles threatened to give out, he hardly heard his opponent's harsh victory shout of laughter as a brutal returning shot thundered down to slam forcefully into the ground between his feet.

Only aware of his human body startling to fail as the constant use of Mythic powers drained away his stamina, Ryoma dropped heavily onto one knee; his unseeing eyes staring straight ahead as the first real stirrings of panic leapt within his chest.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Such thoughts of brutal conflict far from the contented minds of a small tribe of forest dwellers, the tall, willowy people calmly went about their daily lives; pausing every now and again to smile serenely at the sleeping form of their prince laying on a silken bed beneath the spreading shade of a low growing plum tree.

Beside him, a purple eyed, spiky haired demon kept a silent vigil; a weary hand wave or wing gesture enough to keep back any who wished to get too close to his charge at this critical time.

Graciously accepting a platter of refreshments from Yukimura's regal mother, Yanagi spent a moment seeing to his team mates comfort before gliding over to a human form werejackal sitting with his back against a slender cherry tree.

"How's the match playing out?"

Glancing into his serpent friend's open bronze orbs, the dark skinned teenager indicated a small radio clutched in his right fist.

"Going nicely. Echizen put up a good fight, but now it sounds like Sanada is wearing him down."

Licking a layer of cream cake from his muzzle, Bunta voiced a laughing whinny as the announcer spoke of the Rikkadai captain scoring again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Leaping up, his arms standing from his body like wings, Ryoma resembled a human form Wyvern as his back twisted and left arm swung, his racket connecting in a savage dunk smash. Yet the howling attack seemed to lack its pervious power and taking careful note of his rival's obvious absence of energy, Sanada called upon his own unearthly strength.

Wreathed in a white-blue glow, his breath puffing out as a small frosty cloud, the proud youth's invisible to human eyes demon features shimmered to life on his human body; the strange display surprising Ryoma who pushed off on his right leg and failed to connect with the returning blow.

Bringing the game to a dangerous 5-3 score, Sanada sneered down at his worn out, shaking opponent.

'_Yolk crawler, I'm ending this now.'_

_'I'll fight to the end.'_

_'That end...' _ snarled Sanada as he tossed the ball high, '..._is now!'_

Surrounded by a blue-white glow of a bitter snow storm raging on a dark winters night, the glaring teenager's harsh thoughts slammed ruthlessly into Ryoma's fatigue fogged mind.

'_Echizen Ryoma... hatchling demi-dragon of the gold's clan... today, you have shown me powers unheard of. But now, I'm going to give you a taste of my own.'_

Frozen in place as his tired body refused to move, Ryoma's eyes grew round from panic as the serve thundered straight past him.

_'Your strength, your spirit has impressed me yolk crawler. However...' _ Pausing, Sanada launched his attack. '..._this is the end!'_

Mind screaming, Ryoma roared for his body to respond. But pushed to the point of exhaustion, his aching, trembling limbs flatly refused to obey and remaining rooted to the spot, he could only watch in helpless despair as the speeding missile once again shot past him like a rocket.

'_Echizen...'_ Atobe's annoyed tone began to speak within his mind but without warning, a stronger, far more fiercesome voice effortlessly blasted the Hikari's thoughts aside to hammer against Ryoma's consciousness with the force of a raging sand storm.

'_Damn you annoying imp!' _Gripping the ring lock wire in front of him so tight it cut into his fingers, a human form Akutsu displayed his shadow form as blazing amber orbs fixed onto Ryoma's weary face. '_What are you doing you fool?'_

'_IM.. trying...'_ his mind stammered as the ball took flight once more. '..._to fight. No strength. ..left...'_

_'Echizen!'_ Atobe's thought waves angrily pushed their way back into the panting, motionless player's mind as the powerful serve aced him a third time. '_You are the great grandson of the mighty gold! You should be stronger!'_

Head snapping up, his mind suddenly became aware of other voices all jostling to be heard at once and fighting to clear his drowsy brain, he swiftly sorted the rapid bombardment into a fast moving line.

'_There can be only one winner.'_ Shinzyo's voice. Ryoma winced a little as the former Dark Hunter he had beaten growled again. '_I tried to hunt that creature before you, but he disappeared. Make him vanish again!'_

_'Echizen!' _ Aoi. The mental tone was just as loud as his speaking voice, causing the dark haired youth frown as the resounding cry made his skull ring. '_Can you bare to end the game like this? Fight him!'_

_'Echizen' _ Ryoma shot the hidden Hyotei Wyvern a sharp look. '_You don't need to win...'_

Outraged, a scowling Atobe instantly cut his team mate off. '_Ignore him and listen to Ore sama! You MUST win Echizen!'_

_'Yes cave hanger, the feather duster is right.' _ Akutsu again. '_Win this fight!'_

'_Life mate! I believe in your strength!'_

_'Saa... Echizen, you can do this!'_

The harsh thought waves battering against him, suddenly caused something to snap and like a pane of shattering glass, his terrible lethargy flew out from his body. Drawing on unknown reserves of strength from deep within, his worn out limbs abruptly over flowed with a new serge of might and power.

Shadow form briefly manifesting over his slender teenage self, it threw its head back to roar its defiance before Sanada tossed the ball high; an arrogant sneer curling his lip as he sent.

'_Echizen, I can hear them all just as easily as you can. But neither they, nor your dragon shadow can save you now.'_ Racket whistling up, the tight stringed weapon met the falling ball with an explosive crack. '_This is my killing blow!'_

Rage over the savage boast rose up, its energy adding fuel to the fires of fortitude and snapping out of his bone weary trance, his body unexpectedly began to move about on its own.

To Ryoma's wildly staring eyes, the enormous form of a mighty gold dragon seemed to swirl into existence before him and gazing upon the ethereal creature as it proudly stepped clear of a curling golden cloud, the young Demi-Dragon opened his mind to listen intently.

'_Echizen, remember our match?'_

_'Yes, and one day, I'll defeat you grand father.'_

Arching his neck, Tezuka began to fade away; his hazel-gold orbs deadly serious as he spoke a final time. '_I don't ever lose. Can you say the same thing?'_

Boosted by the unearthly vision, his human body flowing with renewed vigour, Ryoma swiftly became engulfed in a beautiful golden glow; a terrible roar breaking from him as both his golden-black Demi-Dragon form and Tezkua's huge golden shadow shimmered into existence to stand firmly behind him as he dealt the incoming missile a devastating forehand blow.

Freezing at the incredible sight of the towering gold dragon, a shocked by the vision Sanada could only stare in a mixture of fear and loathing as the ball shot past unopposed.

"HIM!" his mind screamed over the thundering of his own rapid heart beat. "WHY HIM? WHY NOW?"

Shaking himself, he suddenly became aware of his rival speaking out loud as both phantom dragons faded from existence.

"You still have a long way to go."

Somber golden-brown orbs sparking with a dangerous light, Sanada threw off his fears to glare fire and brimstone at the short youth insulting him in deep toned, slowly spoken English.

'_So, you think it's fun to insult me in another language?' _ Throwing the ball above his head, the Rikkadai vice captain lifted his racket to slam it over the net. '_You'll pay for that egg crusher!'_

Blatantly ignoring the name calling, Ryoma focused every shred of his power to fight back.

Striking a resounding forehand, the Seigaku singles play snarled his defiance; his body seeming to warp into a huge, racket wielding dragon hanging suspended in a misty golden glow against a dark night sky before Sanada's astonished gaze as he scored again.

Despite his fury, his threat of loss not withstanding, Sanada unexpectedly found himself in awe of his opponent's incredible powers as the golden youth quickly bought the match to a threatening 40-30 score.

A tangled kaleidoscope of memories spinning before his mind's eye, the proud, serious and previously undefeated champion of Rikkadai experienced a brief visit to his past.

He saw himself transforming from dragon to demon form as howling Dark Hunters swirled around him, saw his father carrying him to safety while his mother bravely fought to secure their freedom. He observed himself as a human child moving around a primitive human settlement before the scene shifted; his body morphing into that of a dragon as driven by instinct and lust, he pursued a screaming female brown across the boundless aerial plains.

Shattering into exploding fragments, the vision swirled and reformed. He and Yukimura were standing atop a high waterfall, calmly discussing their tennis playing future.

And all throughout the short dream, Tezuka's huge golden body had over shadowed the events; causing the now human teenager he had once again become after 9000 years of what he firmly believed to be an accursed life, to shudder as he lifted dull orbs to stare across at his little opponent.

"My descendent." he thought sadly while fully looking at Ryoma properly for the first time. "I can never see him as my grandson, but I can see him as the gold himself. Why..." he asked himself as icy shafts lanced up and down spine, "...does that thought fill me with fear? Impossible!" Straightening his back, a hard look of resolution replaced the anxiety in his eyes. "I refuse to be afraid!"

With new bold feelings racing through hot blood fueled by a rush of battle lust, Sanada tossed the ball high, the words; '_Come on hatchling!'_ snarling a challenge as his weapon struck a harsh blow.

Long roar rolling from the depths of his throat, Ryoma charged like a race horse; his fantastic burst of speed carrying him to the net where he performed a powerful forehand.

For a few tense, heart stopping minutes the modern day knights titled lances of ball and string before the Seigaku singles star secured his place in the lists by pushing the score to a staggering 5-4.

With no trace of his former lethargy, the young Mythic pointed his weapon at his panting, sweat soaked adversary.

"Nobody beats me at tennis."

Curling his upper lip, Sanada responded to the English spoken words with some of his own.

"No one can beat you at tennis? Fool!"

His large green-gold orbs holding the same deadly intensity of a stalking tiger about to leap on its unsuspecting prey, Ryoma took control; his brutally delivered ace slamming down before his shocked opponent before bouncing away to earn his lead.

'_Listen up!' _ snarled Sanada, his feral eyes never leaving Ryoma's face as the smaller youth calmly bounced the ball prior to serving. '_I cannot lose to YOU egg crusher!'_

_'Then lose to a demon.'_ Sneering, Ryoma sent the ball into flight.

"I must win!" thought the taller player while making a desperate dash along the baseline. "If I lose, I'll be the laughing stock of the tennis world! And Yukimura! How could I possibly face him after losing to a _baby?"_

Missing his lunge, he spat a bitter curse as the score jumped to 30-0 in his enemy's favour.

Watching closely as Ryoma readied his next attack, Sanada roughly commanded himself to win. "One game, it's all I need! Come on you old sky master! You can do this!"

Noticing how his opponent gripped his racket handle as though hanging onto a life line in a raging sea, the smaller youth loaded the ball with dragon energy; the glowing object hypnotizing his stunned rival so it flew past him unopposed.

Snapping himself out of his trance, Sanada fought against an urge to howl his desolation as the score hit a hazardous five all.

"What is that creature?" a startled Yuuta asked of an equally stunned Mizuki at his side.

"I don't know anymore." the staring half elf answered in wonder. "He wasn't half as powerful when he played against you!"

Delighted by the unexpected development, Aoi beamed at a glaring Ryoma. '_That's it! Put the pressure on!'_

_'Show him, cave hanger.'_ sent a pleased Akutsu.

'_I knew you had it in you.' _Smirked Atobe as running Ryoma leapt forward to meet Sanada's newest assault.

'_It's as if all of dragon kind have laid their claws upon him to touch him with their power.' _ Remarked Shinzyo to a widely grinning Hanamara at his side.

Sprinting towards the net, Sanada's eyes took on a frantic gleam. "I am..." he reminded himself as he skidded to a sharp halt. "...Rikkadai's... Sanada!" Drawing his arm back, he held his weapon ready. "I... must..." slamming into the ball, the somber eyed youth sent it flying back, "...win!"

Tight strings greeting the missile with an explosive crack, Ryoma drove it low and flat back over the war zone's central barrier.

"He fights as if he has everything to lose." Sanada frowned as he fought to hit back the heavy, power laden ball. "But his powers wont stop me!"

Curtesy of a harsh forehand from Ryoma, the missile once again flew back on a flat trajectory; the resulting impact putting a terrible strain on Sanada's right forearm.

Forehand strike followed forehand strike, each savage retaliation from his enemy steadily weakening his arm until agonising waves of pain were lancing into his wrist and unable to maintain his grip, Sanada's weapon slipped from his grasp; the racket falling from limp fingers to hit the hard ground with a loud clatter as the ball thundered past unchallenged.

"Spot." muttered a disbelieving Akira.

Standing to one side of him, Ann asked the staring red head what he was talking about.

"Spot. Shinji's spot, his special attack." the half Hikari slowly replied. "Echizen really used it!"

"My spot!" For once, the opened mouthed, wide eyed, ever mumbling prince was lost for words as the on court warriors attacked each other once more.

Dropping into a semi crouch, his right arm held out before him, the fingers spread apart, a grim Ryoma waited; his left arm standing up from his shoulder, the limb angled slightly back as the ball howled its way toward him.

"That pose!" gasped an incredulous Yuuta as he drank in the strange sight. "That's my Twisting Spin Shot!"

Desperately galloping along the baseline, Sanada was barely able to meet the devastating offensive. Orbs almost popping from their sockets, he wondered what was about to happen next as Ryoma's body became engulfed in a strange blue-grey glow.

"My Deep Impact!" Shinzyo all but shouted while staring hard at his former prey, the boy standing perfectly still; his legs braced apart as straight out arms crossed at the elbow. "How can he do that?"

Striking with a sharp forehand, Ryoma's next move was to crouch again. Only this time, he kept both arms out before him; his racket held parallel to the ground as Sanada's return shot towards him.

Gripping the high wire before him, Hiyoshi yelped a startled; "That's _my_ attack!" as Ryoma dealt the missile a devastating blow.

Leaping straight up as his rival's next forehand made the very air ring, the younger player arched his back; his arms and legs trailing in his wake as he jumped high.

"Akutsu!" shouted an astonished Dan. "He's become like you!"

Surprise turning to pleasure, the disguised dragon's lips curved up in a fiercely proud smile. '_A green Demi-Dragon! Heh! I like it!'_

Charging for the net as his satisfied team mates looked on, Ryoma leapt like a deer; a loud roar issuing from his mouth as his entire body became engulfed in a radiant golden halo.

'_Hatchling...'_ asked a shocked Sanada as his opponent mercilessly attacked the high flying ball, '..._did you hide your real power all along? I was hoping you would forfeit this match before I put you to shame, but it was I couldn't keep the pace, I who couldn't last.'_

Dealing the ball a brutal dunk smash, a triumphant Ryoma all but screamed his might as the doom laden missile thundered down; the impacting object slamming down then bouncing away, carrying any hopes Sanada had of victory with it.

"GAME, SET, AND MATCH!" called the linesman to a totally stunned and silent crowd. "ECHIZEN RYOMA, SEVEN GAMES TO FIVE!"

Falling to his knees, a despondent Sanada hardly heard the first stirrings of wondrous mutterings as his spirit took a steep nose dive straight into the blackest realms of the deepest despair. "My strength, my life, my pride is broken."

Shoulders shaking as his mind finally accepted what his heart could not, he slowly became aware of his conquer staring at him out of feral, glowing eyes while the crowd abruptly erupted into a wild storm frenzied of cheering; the triumphant sound carrying into the nearby buildings as a mass of chanting voices rose up to forever declare one Echizen Ryoma of Seigaku tennis club to be a champion of legend.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Surrounded by the peaceful trees of an afternoon forest, a slump shouldered Jackal switched off his radio with a long sigh.

Large head swinging in his direction, the white serpent Yangai asked what had happened.

"Segaku..." answered the werejackal slowly, "...has won."

"What?" Colourful demon wings snapping out from his shoulders, Kirihara's formally crafty expression became one of sheer disbelief. "Sanada.. lost? DAMN!"

Spinning about, the team's draca-demon slammed his forehead against a smooth tree trunk at his back.

"NO! NOT SANADA!"

Lifting both his fists, he dealt the tree a harsh blow; bitter tears of disappointment sliding down his cheeks as his trembling legs suddenly drained of energy and folded so he quickly slumped to the ground.

"He is... the strongest of us all!" he then cried between desolate sobs. "How ...could...he... lose?"

Gliding forward, Yangai's brilliant bronze orbs glimmered with sorrowful understanding as he lightly rested his chin on the crown of the shaking youth's head.

"It's alright.." he soothed while allowing his friend's highly charged emotional storm to run its course. "...after all, we had lost anyway."

A delighted cry rising up from next to Yukimura's bed abruptly caused sad heads to shoot up, an assortment of mythic eyes turning wide as they drank in the sight of their beloved captain awake, sitting up and smiling serenely as if all was perfectly fine with the entire world.

Laughter instantly replacing tears and heartache, the group eagerly rushed forward to greet him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Placing the last of the gold medals around Oishi's neck, a smiling official stepped back to indicate the new Kanto champions with a sweeping arm gesture.

While the crowd continued to applaud Seigaku's success, he then approached a subdued Sanada to carefully place a second place silver medal around his damp neck.

Normally stern eyes glazed over by a dark expression of extreme pain, the formally harsh Rikkadai vice captain resembled a lost child all alone in a desert while completely surrounding him, an excited buzz of merry party continued.

"It was a wonderful match." Tachibana firmly told his grinning team mates. "But next time, Fudomine must beat them."

Hearing the short haired captain's voice floating on the breeze, Akutsu smirked before looking down on a positively glowing Dan. "Tell all of Yamabuki they must defeat Seigaku when they next meet."

Happy tears streaming down his face, the younger boy cheerfully told his departing friend he would.

Chuckling over Ryoma's smug expression, Atobe proudly announced the blue and white clad team to be worthy opponents.

"Hyotei will defeat them next time, right Kabaji?"

"USU!" Rusting hidden bronze wings, the towering student stared intently at the battle field. '_Next time, let me challenge the young prince.'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The closing ceremony over, Sanada slowly approached his arrivals as they quickly packed up their gear bags.

"It was.. an exciting match." he stated calmly, his golden-brown eyes holding a strange look of wistful yearning as he shook hands with a smiling Oishi.

Turning to Ryoma, the rival player's shoulders heaved; a deep, sad sigh flowing from his lips as he spoke with air of a man about to face his certain death.

"Echizen, you have defeated me. Now, as promised, I'll show you my true form."

Closing his eyes, the older teenager bowed his head. Nothing happened from a moment or two, then large shaped reared up behind him; the smoke like creature swiftly forming into an enormous, wing spread, golden eyed black dragon whose ebony scales shimmered with a golden sun set glow.

'_So now you know.'_ the creature silently informed a completely and utterly unruffled by the revelation Ryoma. '_I'm a Demi-Dragon.. the FIRST Demi-Dragon.'_

_'I've had my suspicions for awhile.' _ the younger boy answered as his own shadow form curled into existence to peer up at much larger beast. '_Are you my grandfather too?'_

Taken aback, the older creature snarled as if stung. '_NEVER... CALL... ME... THAT!'_ Gaining control of his outburst, Sanada breathed a contemptible snort before eying the hatchling with a softer expression. '_But I will look out for you like an older brother, and try to be your friend.'_

Brother. The word seemed to strike Ryoma like a hard blow, his mouth settling into a grim line as his mind briefly travelled back to the mists of yesterday.

He had been very young, a tiny imp sitting on his mother's knee; her gentle words filling his ears while she tenderly stroked her son's gleaming black hair.

"My little one.." she had told him, her eyes misting from luminous love tinged with underlying sorrow. "...there is something you should know. Thirty years ago, your father and I soul bound and when that happened, we created your older brother."

"Brother?" Ryoma had asked, his large child's eyes going huge and round.

"Yes." Moisture glittering in her own red-brown orbs, the demon woman had hugged him close. "But something went wrong. He came at dawn and never lived to see the sun rise. Ryoma, your bother was born without a soul. For a long time, your father and I grieved as due to his curse, he could never again sire another child. But then..." Cocking her head to one side, she had given the troubled youngster a truly beautiful smile that seemed to light her up from within. "...a miracle happened. We had you."

"And..." thought Ryoma as his mind snapped back to the present day. "...I'm more dragon than demon now." Head hanging, he briefly thought of how such blood had bought sorrow to Nanjiroh's heart and ruthlessly driving out any lingering thoughts of what kind of child his parents _should_ of had, he suddenly shook hands with his ancestor before flashing him a roguish grin.

"Shouldn't you be leaving now?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your captain needs you."

Startled look replacing his one of sadness, Sanada whirled about to race away; his final words of; '_Lets meet again in the national contest.'_ floating in Ryoma's mind before he vaulted over a low fence and vanished from sight.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bright morning sun shine streamed down, its golden rays reflecting through the large window of a German hospital to play against golden-brown strands of artfully messy hair.

One hand resting in his track pants pocket, Tezuka's somber eyes gleamed with a pleasure he couldn't quite hide as he listened intently to Oishi's over the phone report.

"I see.." he said calmly, his lips curving up in the rare beginnings of a smile. "...thank you Oishi. Tell everyone to take a well earned rest. Now, let me speak to Fuji..."

Several long minutes later, Tezuka set the phone back on its hook; a full blown smile lighting up his face as he eagerly anticipated the 'Blood's' arrival. "Just two more days..."

"Why sire, I haven't seen you smile like that since the day Kabaji was soundly thumped by one of his irate mates! Mind you, he did ask for it when he stole her dinner out from under her..."

Turning to fully face his human form copper sister, he kept his happy expression in place; the cheerful look on the normally serious visage incredibly charming to Kristen's twinkling eyes.

"Seigaku won the championship."

"Yes? Hmmm..." Rubbing her chin, the red haired doctor stared thoughtfully into space. "...then that means the 'Blood' will be here soon."

Following in the woman's wake as she then suggested he get some tennis training underway, Tezuka experienced a profound fluttering in his chest; his mind finding it incredibly difficult to think of something as mundane as tennis, while his head filled with non stop and largely erotic thoughts of Fuji, his body quivering in response as he turned his head stare longingly at the distant sky.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Early evening had settled over a vast forest. Overhead, a half moon sent its silver night beams to dance upon the fast flowing waters of a rushing water fall.

Tipping his head back, Yukimura gratefully inhaled a deep lunge full of crisp, clean moist hair; the rising breezes tugging at his long dark blue hair as he silently celebrated the simple joy of being alive.

Turning to smile at an ever watchful Mori sitting on a flat rock close by, his eyes suddenly widened; his line of vision passing the spiky haired demon healer to fix upon the human form of Sanada emerging from the deep shadows of the tree line.

"Sanada!" Holding his hands out, he reached his brooding vice captain in three easy strides.

Seeing his beloved friend whole again should have bought great joy to the teenager's heart. But still weighed down by the disgrace of his loss, Sanada projected an aura of intense sorrow that the elven prince was at once determined to erase.

"Sanada." Laying his gentle hands on the other's shoulders, Yukimura gazed straight into somber youth's troubled eyes. "You may have lost a tennis match, but its not the end of the world."

"Had you died.." replied Sanada very softly after a long silence. "...it would have been for me. Yukimura, I've thought about this all day and I realise now I can no longer keep the thing I've been hiding from you all this time to myself any longer."

Smiling his beautiful, tender smile, the delicate teenager quietly inquired as to what that would be.

For an answer, a quaking Sanada steeled himself then stepped back; his body lighting in a golden glow as he began his transformation.

Eyes turning round, Yukimura then chuckled gently at the shame faced dragon standing motionless before him; its head bowed and eyes closed as if it had suddenly been caught out doing something embarrassing.

"You know..." began the half elf serenely. "...all dragons should have a Hikari bond mate."

Sanada's head instantly shot up, clouds of steam erupting from his nose as his huge sails shook with distress.

"No! Please Yukimura I beg you! Do not turn me over to those slave driving, arrogant feather heads!"

"But Sanada..." the lovely prince purred in coy tone as dark violet orbs twinkled with mischief. "...surely not all of we Hikari are 'slave driving feather heads' as you so eloquently put it."

His large taloned feet shuffling backwards, Sanada suddenly froze as his frightened brain abruptly caught up with his ears.

Arching his long neck, he stared incredulously at his smiling companion. "What... what do you mean... we Hikari?"

"There's been something I've been keeping from you too."

Just as a shell shocked Sanada was chewing over the startling words, he received his newest biggest shock of the day when great feathered wings erupted from his captain's slender shoulders.

A few long moments then past by, the sound of the falls the only thing to prove he was awake as a rocked to the core Sanada stared at the halfling; his jaw hanging open as his eyes bugged and his sides heaved like those of a stranded fish.

Reaching out with gentle, but strong hands, Yukimura slid his fingers under the dragon's jaw to tenderly close it.

"My father once told me..." the youth began as all strength abruptly flowed out his companion's legs so he flopped down onto his belly, his golden eyes still round as dinner plates as they tried to comprehend the stark reality of the situation. "...his people have a simple ritual, one that bonds a Hikari to a dragon. Sanada..."

Reaching up, Yukimura gathered the Demi-Dragon's muzzle into a warm embrace and laying his head against the smooth warm hide, he began to lovingly stroke the creature's face as he spoke.

"...I want to protect you, but even more, I want to love you." Drawing back, he rested his hands just behind his friend's large nostrils as he searched the vice captain's draconian visage. "Please tell me true. What are your thoughts on this matter?"

Rapidly blinking back tears that threatened to fall, Sanada suddenly realised that the half angel man's proposal was offering the very thing he had been lacking and craved for all his life; acceptance, a permanent place in the world and most importantly, unconditional love.

Jaws curving into the first real smile he had ever dared show anyone, the Demi-Dragon carefully licked the side of Yukimura's face before quietly asking what he had to do.

Lifting his left hand, Yukimura showed the mighty creature his upraised palm.

"Press the tip of your muzzle into my hand and let us forever become one."

Lowering his head, Sanada all but purred with a happiness he had never known and with the simplicity of the quiet act, their bond was forever sealed.

Joyfully accepting his new bond mate's warm embrace, Sanada curled his tail around him; a few soft words of whispered love drifting from him as high overhead, a small group of blazing stars raced across glittering face of their twinkling brethren; the very cosmos itself happily celebrating the beginnings of the unearthly lovers new life together.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

To Be Continued...

Soon! Very soon, Fuji will travel to Germany! The new chapters will be a mix of anime happenings and my own events and without trying to give too much away, I should now like to call upon readers help. You see in this version, Fuji wont be out and about with his friends and inspired by what I've seen one of my favorite authors do, I'd like to write a chapter dedicated to YOU.. the reader.. with YOUR ideas as to what mischief a bunch of free roving mythics in strange land should get up to!

(And yes, some special guests from some of my other favorite animes will briefly appear) So send in your thoughts of what you would like to see the tennis boys doing today!

HOWEVER.. Before all that comes "Lightning's fire" the mythic story of a tennis playing Nanjiroh and his feisty life mate to be...


	80. Fragments 21

**Important notice!** In the anime, this story was set 15 years in the past. However, as demons are all but immortal, Ryoma's parents are both on the high side of 1,000. For both, it is their first time living as humans on the mortal realm and _this_ version is set 30 years into the past. Regular visits to Thleer have so far kept the couples youthful human looks in place.

Reminder. Inui is a 2000 year old basilisk. Tezuka is a 200 million year old dragon. They tend to get around. Grin!

Disclaimer and that claimer. Prince Of Tennis belongs to a different human...

My DVD's have horrible subtitles. If I have made a hash of Jintan's name, then I most humblely apologize in advance.

Fragments: The Twenty-first Shard.

"Lightings Fire."

Story: Tora Macaw.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sitting with crossed legs on a highly polished wooden floor, Ryoma traded a quick smile with his grinning life mate before turning his attention back to one of many large books spread out in front of him.

Entering the room on cat's feet, Nanako served her guests a delicate herb tea of camomile and mint that she knew would aid digestion and pleased to see her adopted cousin resting after consuming a large meal, the female demon gracefully settled down just opposite the bonded couple to happily sip from her own steaming cup.

Green-gold orbs lifted, the hard, predatory gleam that normally filled them now absent as their owner met the warm red-brown eyes of his mother.

Just as the older female was about to speak, an adult male entered the room from outside; his large black, bat-like semi transparent wings folding neatly against his back as he cocked a curious dark eye at his offspring.

"What are you doing?"

Vision suddenly registering just exactly what his visitors were up to, the black haired Thleerium let out a startled yelp of dismay.

"Give me those!"

Lunging forward, Nanajiroh tried to seize the photo album in Ryoma's hand; only to miss his strike and end up in a sprawling heap on his belly as the teenager effortlessly whisked the offending object well out of his reach.

Wild eyed, the adult tried again. But closing his eyes, his face a spectacularly bored mask, Ryoma kept waving the book like a bullfighters cape; his screeching father failing to grasp the album while an insanely grinning Momo' chuckled his endless amusement.

Finally turning to face a staring Nanako and a smiling reddish-brown haired woman, the laughing mongoose spirit cocked a thumb at the demon now frantically dancing around his son to cheerfully ask what was the elder Echizen's problem.

Eyes twinkling, Ryoma's mother began to speak as her mind drifted back on a serene sea of time.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Humans. The bustling Tokyo airport was full of them. However, a scant handful of hidden Mythics did move undetected among them and nodding a greeting to a pair of disguised Moon Dogs rapidly passing him, a young, human form demon turned to grin at his smiling female companion.

"And remember.." she cheerfully continued while lifting a warning finger, "...if there is any trouble, call me and we'll come to you."

Flipping a jaunty wave at the hidden dragon's Hikari bond mate, Nanjiroh then gave the old red a saucy wink.

"Trouble?" he laughed in a perfectly carefree manner. "What trouble? This is _me_ you're talking to!"

"That's what I'm afraid of." grinned the woman in response while her eyes roved over the loud bright yellow and green palm frond shirt her tennis playing protégé always wore. Losing her smile, Ryuzaki leaned forward, her red-brown orbs serious as she opened her mind. '_Dark Hunters operate in America too, so please be careful.'_

Nimble fingers playing with the cord of a large duffle bag slung over one shoulder, the disguised Thleerium snorted with open contempt. "They wouldn't dare!"

"Yes they would!" Reaching out, Ryuzaki laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Do something sensible for once and stay out of trouble!"

"Aye, aye captain black beard!" Throwing his head back, Nanjiroh laughed playfully before staring at the well lit ceiling above him; his merry eyes misting as he spoke quietly. "Playing in the US open has been my goal ever since I first came to this world and learned about tennis." Grinning, he gave his companions a final thumbs up before passing through the passenger gates and boarding a waiting jumbo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The warm midday sun pushed through a thin rank of high flying clouds to beam upon the Earth below, its brilliant rays passing unchallenged through several large windows of a sprawling, two level complex nestled beside many neat rows of well maintained tennis courts.

Seated within the building's large, comfortable dinning room, a blond haired man... whose sharp blue eyes bored into the face of a nervous sitting man before him... growled softly while slowly shifting his position.

"What? You say there is a strange demon here? Outrageous!"

Fearfully bobbing his head, the male's brown haired servant voiced an anxious chuckle.

"Yes sire, and he appears to be a professional player." Pausing as his master firmly placed the bottle he had been drinking from on the round table before them, Jack gave the disguised royal what he hoped was a placating smile as he spoke on. "But of course, nothing in this realm can compare with you."

Leaning one elbow on the smooth wooden surface, Jintan fixed his quaking underling with a serve stare.

"Never underestimate a demon!"

Hearing the roughly spoken words drifting into her ears, a young woman waiting at the service counter half turned to briefly glare in the man's direction before turning back to await the arrival of her lunch. "Demon?" she thought, her left foot jiggling a little from mild agitation. "I'd best be careful then.."

"Ha!" Leaning back in his chair, Jintan sneered arrogantly. "I rule those tennis courts with an iron hand and that one wont so much as be able to set his big toe on one without my permission!"

"Of course your highness." muttered the other, causing the woman's back to momentarily snap straight as caution suddenly thrummed throughout her.

"Highness? Trouble! Better leave..."

"Sorry for the wait!" Hearing a friendly voice in front of her, the woman quickly returned the waiter's smile as he past her a well laden tray.

Head half turning toward the nearby conversation, Jintan let his glittering gaze swiftly rove over new potential prey as he quickly drank in the soft curves of her full female form.

"Hey miss." he called authoritatively while deciding he might just be inclined to indulge in some bed sport with her later if the mood took him. "There's room to sit here."

Throwing a sharp glance over her shoulder, she gave the empty seat beside him a frosty glare before haughtily sticking her nose in the air and answering with a hard; "No thanks."

Huffing indignantly, she started to walk; only to come to an abrupt halt as a hand suddenly shot out to seize her upper arm in a vice like grip.

Over balanced by the unexpected halt, the woman's tray tipped; a bowl of fresh salad, plate of hot chips, ham sandwich and glass of apple juice sliding to the floor with a loud clatter as she struggled to free herself.

Glaring blazing daggers of doom, she snarled at her antagonist.

"What do you think your doing?"

"Didn't you hear?" asked Jintan, his tone low and menacing as invisible to human eyes feathered wings snapped into existence behind him. Sensing his victim was a Mythic but still uncertain as to what kind due to her powerful mental shields, the male's icy blue orbs held a sharp look of command as he bluntly ordered her to sit beside him.

Furious, the woman spat like a corned wild cat. "Unhand me or else..."

Mythic powers began to gather but seconds before showing the arrogant Hikari who he was really dealing with, a new voice rang out beside her.

"Stop!"

A hand lifted, a glass of cold water held loose in its grip and with a pleased smirk curving his lips, the new comer then proceeded to pour the entire contents of the clear vessel onto the crown of the seething blonde's head.

Yelping his outrage, Jintan catapulted to his feet; both hands roughly fisting his assailant's shirt front as he roared right into the other's face.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU SON OF A BITCH?"

Completely unruffled by his opponent's aggression, the stranger's mouth twitched into a sly leer while openly displaying the shadowy echoes of his true form to all those able to see it.

Releasing the man as if he had been stung, Jintan stepped back; his upper lip curling and eyes blazing as if he had suddenly encountered something extremely unpleasant in his drink.

'_Filthy demon scum!' _ his mind snarled as he glared savagely at the one standing so calmly before him. '_You'll pay for that insult with your life!'_ Calling his light sword to his hand, he shot a quick look at his equally well armed servant before advancing a single menacing step.

'_Sorry pigeon boy...'_ sent the other while casually flipping a hand through his long black hair. '..._I don't have time to wrestle right now.'_

Brandishing his fist... the sparking point of the light sword flowing from it held an inch away from his enemy's throat... Jintan silently bellowed his anger. '_What did you say? I'll kill you!'_

'_Really?'_ Looking mind boggling bored by the whole dull affair of threat to life and limb, the unconcerned demon stifled a yawn before smirking cheerfully at the glowering Hikari warrior. '_That'll make playing tennis a little hard, now wont it?'_

Thick golden eye brows slanting down, Jintan kept the business end of his hidden weapon waving in the other's face before sending his thoughts as a low pitched rumble.

'_Who are you? I command you to state your clan name at once!'_

_'Or you'll do what?' _ answered the stranger mildly. '_You bore me peacock, I'm off to play tennis.'_

Swinging his sword so it scythed through the air with a faint hiss, Jintan blocked the half turned demon's progress to glare straight into his enemy's dark eyes.

'_Obviously, you have no idea as to who you are dealing with.'_

Matching the hidden Hikari's threatening wing spread gesture with one of his own, the demon's eyes narrowed into crafty slits as he prepared to summon his own dark sword to his hand.

Seeing a brawl about to erupt before her eyes, the woman took quick note of the room's two wide eyed humans and not stopping to think what would happen if shields were completely dropped in the heat of battle so they suddenly saw a real angel fighting a real demon right in front of them, she instantly sprung into motion.

Leaping forward, she suddenly seized a shocked male's wrist in a surprisingly strong grip and without breaking stride she bolted out the door; a stunned demon stumbling directly in her wake.

Deaf to Jintan's outraged screams fading into the background, she galloped wildly down many a long roadside before staggering to a weary halt beside a quiet, tree lined park.

Spine curved forward, the heavily panting woman frantically fought to catch her breath as her trembling hands rested upon bent, violently shaking knees.

"Hard work... being... a human..." she gasped before straightening up to fix her staring companion with an angry glare. "What do you think you were doing?" she demanded as now steady, furious hands planted themselves onto curved hips. "That Hikari back there was royalty.. he would have smeared you!"

"Who?" asked the surprised male as his rescuer abruptly seized the front of his open shirt in a loose grip. "Me?"

"Yes you!" growled the woman in exasperation. "Listen up! That feather head is a PRINCE! Got it? He's also a professional tennis player and well adjusted to life among humans if my observations are correct! Not only that..." she continued as her friend gazed at her with mild interest, "...he owns that entire tennis complex and I very much doubt he is going to let you within a tail's length of the courts! So unless you want to return to Thleer in many separate little pouches, I strongly suggest you keep away from there!"

Releasing Nanjiroh with a harsh flick of her wrist, the woman started to stalk away. However, the male's next words stopped her dead in her tracks.

"I'm not afraid of him."

"Well, you should be!" she snapped while swiftly spinning back around to face him. Leaning forward, she waggled an admonishing finger; her tone becoming like that of a scolding mother as she sternly proceeded to lecture him on the evils of taunting the Hikari monarchy.

For a staring, wide eyed Nanjiroh, her posture suddenly became rather alluring as her ample cleavage seemed to wink at him from out of her low cut green sports top. Lips curving up, he decided he liked what he saw very much while the woman angrily ranted on.

Noticing where his gaze was resting, the woman abruptly snapped her jaw shut; her face turning a deep crimson shade as her hands hastily covered her charms to hide them from the male's now rather hungry gaze.

Smug expression plastered all over his happy visage, Nanajiroh drew back to stick his nose up in a gesture of mock disdain. "Ah.. I haven't got time for females right now. I have many tennis matches to win." Laughing, he started to stroll away while flipping the glaring woman a jaunty wave. "See you around!"

Arms held stiff at her sides, the red head's facial appearance turned from one of embarrassment to sheer annoyance. "Hey! You worthless letch!" Quickly withdrawing a tennis ball from her shorts pocket, she rapidly loaded the small missile with a powerful jolt of demon energy before hurtling it unhesitatingly at her antagonist's unprotected back. "I play too!" she shouted as the doom laden object streaked towards its target, "And you wont be beating me!"

To a normal human, the sound of a thrown tennis ball is completely inaudible. But to unearthly ears trained in the arts of hunting and war fare, the ball cut through the air with a faint humming sound; a sound so soft Nanjiroh was hardly aware of it. However, the very faint whoosh of displaced air coupled to a high pitched buzz as it closed in was just enough and closed eyes snapping open, the hidden demon reacted instinctively.

Tossing his bag to the ground, he withdrew his racket before it had even fallen half way and swiftly raising the weapon, he whipped it out to catch; then cradle the speeding missile all in one easy fluid movement.

Thoroughly shocked by the incredible display, the woman found herself staring at the man in mute befuddlement as the startled thought of; "Why, he didn't even look around!" resounded within her private thoughts.

Half glancing over his shoulder, Nanjiroh grinned at his flustered companion. "What's your name and what clan are you from?"

"Clan, so you know I'm a demon." she thought before drawing herself up to speak. "I'm Rinko and for now, my clan name is my own knowledge."

"As you wish." Shrugging, the black haired male kept his back to his friend while repeatedly bouncing the ball on his tight stringed weapon. "Rinko huh? Look, I don't want to fight with you.. but I will win the championship." Turning around to fully face her, Nanjiroh gave her a gentle smile. "I came here because the best warriors have gathered here."

"Warriors?" Rinko was slightly confused. "This is tennis, not war."

"Depends on how you look at it." Lifting his right arm, Nanjiroh gently tossed the ball back to his companion who neatly caught it. "The tennis courts are calling me, so see you later!"

Turning the felt covered object over in her hands, the woman's eyes suddenly widened as she received her next big surprise of the day. Resting in the palm of her hand, the tennis ball glowed with an incredibly faint; but unmistakable aura of dragon energy.

"What the..." she thought as she gazed unbelievably at Nanajiroh's retreating back. "...could it be...no." Shaking her head, Rinko chided herself for her illogical thoughts. "Dragon energy.. no way! Come on girl, your creating fantasies here!"

"Hey, you okay?"

Hearing Nanjiroh's voice still at close range, Rinko's head jerked up; her reddish-brown eyes turning round as they met the male's glittering dark orbs.

"What?"

"I haven't been here long..." started Nanjiroh, a slight smile of amusement curving his lips, "...but I know this realm can be unforgiving and harsh to those not strong enough to survive it."

Irritation surging as the quiet words annoyed her, Rinko opened her mind to snap fire and brimstone at her astonished friend. '_Not strong enough? How dare you! I've been here a year and you have a lot to learn!'_

_'Only a year?'_ Nanjiroh's mental tone sounded smug. '_That's nice.'_

Furiously squeezing the ball as the male once again strolled away, Rinko grit her teeth while she gathered her powers a second time. Lifting her arm to throw, she abruptly changed her mind.

"Why am I letting that low born idiot get me?" Heaving a deep sigh, she stood motionless; the rising wind tugging at her hair while off in the distance, Nanjiroh extended hidden wings then abruptly vanished from sight.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The following morning had dawned bright and clear over the Sparta Tennis Club. Drawn out by the fine weather, many players had flooded the courts and midmorning had found an enthusiastic Rinko among them.

Unaware of Nanajirioh's dark eyes watching her every move from the top of the stairs, she finished off her game and slightly out of breath, she made her way to an empty bench for a well earned rest.

Gratefully sipping on her specially made revival juice, she had no idea anyone was near her until a shadow fell across her wed to the sound of a friendly male voice.

"Yo, Rinko."

Looking up, her surprised orbs spent a long moment drinking in the sight of Nanjiroh's chest.. fully exposed due to his open shirt.. well muscled from many years of physical training.

Wondering why in the lower realm her heart was performing a few odd flutters, Rinko worked up a warm smile.

"Nanjiroh. Good morning."

"I was watching your game." Easy smile resting on his companion's face, he quietly informed her he had been impressed by her match.

Cheeks flushing a delicate crimson at the unexpected praise, she mumbled something about being able to do better when the dark haired male suddenly leaned down to pick up her racket.

"It's new." he cheerfully remarked while turning it over in his hands. "Solid, yet light." Finishing his inspection by bouncing the tight strings against the fleshy part of his left palm, Nanjiroh's expression was encouraging as he past it back to her. "With this, you'll go far. Never be afraid to exert yourself."

Curious, Rinko gazed into the man's twinkling eyes.

"Nanjiroh, when will I get to see you play?"

Proudly drawing himself up, Nanjiroh was just about to answer when a loud, feminine voice cheerfully called his name from across the street and turning to reply to the summons, he grinned at the sight of his car key twirling, blond haired female training partner surrounded by her team mates as they stood beside a gleaming silver pick up truck.

Invoking her second sight, Rinko frowned a little at the small demon pack just as the blond called again.

"Nanjiroh, we are about to leave!"

Giving his caller a jaunty wave, he then turned to Rinko. "Hey, how about you come with us?"

"And compete with those vultures?" she thought indignantly before tipping her chin back in a huff. "No thanks!"

For a moment, a look of sorrow glimmered within Nanjiroh's eyes. But shaking off his mild disappointment at her flat refusal, the young man's expression became smug. "Pity." Lifting his arms so they bent at the elbow, the slender male laughed while striking a very classical "look at my muscles" pose. "My goal is to become a great tennis champion! But even great warriors need to relax!"

Long black hair streaming in the crisp wind, he quickly crossed the road to cheerfully greet his training friends.

Left alone as the pick up truck roared away up the street, Rinko sighed as she studied her racket. Strange new feelings were stirring within her, an inexplicable yearning she failed to understand as she suddenly found herself mourning the loss of Nanjiroh's company.

Balling her fists, she let out a frustrated hiss while soundly berating herself for having such ridiculous thoughts. "Great warrior?" she sneered as she envisioned the powerful demon guardians of her family home. "Great fool more like it."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

That night, a near full moon rose to bath the city below it in a bright wash of radiant silver light.

Glancing up at the celestial orb through a small window while a thin veil of hot mist curled before it, a short haired man breathed a small sigh before resuming his task of packing up his master's belongings.

Close by, the sound of rushing water hissed from behind a shower curtain; the servant occasionally addressing the rectangular plastic screen as he worked.

"That leather wing has come here from Japan sire and is definitely the product of a low status clan. He can hardly be considered a tennis threat as he just hangs around with females all day."

Turning his back so warm water sprayed onto large white wings, Jintan ran his hands through the long blond hair of his true form before answering in his arrogant best.

"Any demon who dares enter my domain is a threat." Slowing spinning around to face the shower head, he shook cascades of liquid from his flight limbs while his mouth twitched up into a sneer. "I'll personally see to it that he leaves tomorrow with his tail between his legs!"

Neatly folding a shirt, the servant voiced his agreement.

"Jack, tell me.." began Jintan, his head tipping back as his eyes closed against the spray. "...do you consider yourself to be a powerful warrior?"

Standing, Jack proudly faced the shower curtain; his light sword snapping to life from his closed right fist. "Yes sire."

Smirking, Jintan allowed the water to run over his head as he replied.

"I thought so, but remember your place low born! You are weak! Never try to surpass me!"

Sadly bowing his head, the dark haired Hikari knew it to be true.

"But there is a fight you can easily win."

Jack's head instantly shot up; a look of hope kindling within his eyes as the prince spoke again.

"Fight that demon."

Cocking his head to one side, Jack mulled over the order in his mind; a brief vision of him standing over the Thleerium's blood splattered, lifeless corpse dancing before him as his chest quivered with excitement "Fight him sire?"

"Yes, but only to wound." came the cruel answer. "I want the satisfaction of shaming him on the tennis ground before the entire club."

Extinguishing his weapon, Jack's expression turned to one of thrilled triumph. "I'll find him sire and fight him right away!" Eager to begin the hunt, he immediately bolted for the door.

Hearing it creak open then slam shut, Jintan poked his head out from behind the curtain; a brutal leer covering his features as he chuckled with sinister delight. "That fool!" he thought savagely, his blue eyes glittering with wicked intent. "I'll let him do my dirty work, then that demon will pay dearly for my humiliation!"

Suddenly hearing the sound of water being turned off, Jintan belatedly realised he wasn't alone and swiftly letting his Hikari features fade out, the now fully human looking male hastily wrapped a towel around his hips before calling a challenge to his unknown companion.

"Hey! Who's there?"

A shower curtain rattled in the cubical next to him, then a slender man emerged; a large white towel concealing his head as strong hands briskly worked at drying black hair.

At first, Jintan was just annoyed that some human may have over heard his conversation. But invoking his second sight, his startled gasp cut through the silent shower room like a knife; a low pitched ripe oath spitting from his lips as recognition flooded his senses.

"YOU!"

Calmly drying his gleaming mane, Nanjiroh never even bothered to spare the outraged Hikari so much as a single glance.

"Sending a little boy to fight me? Is that your idea of a joke, pigeon face?"

Grinding his teeth, Jintan found himself activity resisting the urge to fight the demon on the spot. Instead, he half lowered his head; his feral eyes glaring at his antagonist while speaking in low pitched, menacing tones.

"So now you know." Setting his feet, the hidden angel man prepared to defend himself if attacked. "What are your intentions?"

Deliberately keeping his back to the growling male, Nanjiroh slipped his arms into his shirt sleeves while cheerfully giving his answer.

"I'm not interested in fighting a half grown squab. But if you want to take me on, well I'm right here in front of you." Stepping into his black shorts, Nanjiroh straightened; the sound of his rapidly ascending zip sounding like a thunder clap in the tense silence.

Teeth bared, Jintan hunched his shoulders. But apart from repeatedly flexing his fingers, he made no other threatening moves.

"I see." remarked the disguised demon while calmly looping the carry strap of his duffle bag over one shoulder. Strolling towards the door as if he hadn't a care in the world, Nanjiroh spoke to the air before him. "I came here for one reason only and that's to play tennis."

Humming a merry tune, he opened the door then past through it without meeting Jintan's hostile gaze even once.

Alone, the Hikari snapped out his wings; the feathered flight limbs standing wide from his shoulders as the word "Bastard!" was spat with intense hatred.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Around mid morning the following day, Jintan glared at a small group of young Hikari gathered on the tennis court before him. All from Nobel families, the young warriors-to-be had not only received light sword training, but now their reflexes and general fitness was to be honed by playing the human game of tennis and for most of them, it was their first lesson.

Gazing apprehensively at the mighty hidden prince before them, they couldn't help but shiver as his fiercely aggressive voice boomed out.

"You want to learn how to fight?"

Stabbing an imperious index finger at a quaking blond haired boy, Jintan bluntly ordered him to step forward before dealing the clearly terrified youngster a brutal serve.

Pulling his quivering arm back, the child did his best. But each ball thundered toward him; each serve more powerful than the last and unable to return a single one, he stared at his cruel instructor out of huge moist eyes.

"You dare to cry?" snarled Jintan while raising a clenched fist. "If that ball was an attacking demon, you would be dead by now!"

Just as the savage words rang on the morning air, a passing Rinko stopped to stare in sheer disbelief at the terrible sight of the defenceless youngster falling from the harsh impact of yet another horribly vicious serve.

"What are you doing weakling?" shouted the prince in disgust as the howling youth measured his length in the dust. "Stand up!"

Unable to hold back any longer, Rinko leaned on the low wall before her; her shocked voice crackling like a stock whip while her taught arms trembled from barely contained rage.

"JINTAN! You are far too harsh! Young cannot be treated this way!"

Furious, the glaring player rounded on her. "Shut up woman! I, the top professional player of America does not need lectures from air headed females!"

Indignant, Rinko called an outraged "HEY!" just as Jintin threw his next ball high.

Seeing the racket whistling up to connect with the rapidly falling ball, Rinko didn't think; she just acted.

Half leaping, half flying on hidden wings, the disguised Mythic threw herself between the cowering child and the speeding ball; her unprotected back baring the full brunt of the brutal impact as her body shields failed to fully halt the Hikari powered object.

Wincing, she only just managed to stifle an agonised cry before peering at the boy through half lidded, pain glazed eyes. Her mental shields barely holding, Rinko was forced to quickly let go as the one she'd rescued suddenly let out a startled gasp.

"De...de...demon!" Backing stiffly away, the child of the upper realm promptly fled.

Heaving a deep sigh over the boy's unreasonable fears, Rinko's sorrow abruptly turned to anger as she leapt to silently snarl at a glaring Jintan.

'_Royal or not, you go to far attacking defenceless young!'_

_'Who in jigoku do you think you are?' _ Spreading hidden wings, Jintin moved aggressively toward her. '_Whatever you are, this is Hikari business that you have no right to interfere with!'_

_'Whatever...' _Proudly stand firm in the onset of adversity, Rinko dropped her shields; her true demon form finally becoming clear to the shocked and arrogant prince. '_Blind fool! Your subjects will have no love for you if you continue to act like a tyrant!'_

_'Vile she bat! How dare you question my actions!' _ Loading his tennis ball with a feircesome stun energy, the furious warrior tossed it high. '_I own this human place! I'll do whatever I like! Now loathsome beast of the under world, you shall pay for your insolence!'_

Racket swinging in a whip like blur of movement, a shocked Rinko heard a resounding crack; her frightened eyes having only just enough time to see the golden glowing object thundering straight towards her before a sharp pain lanced through her skull and the world went black.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lounging beside Alice's sliver pick up truck, a grinning Nanjiroh leapt easily into the cargo tray before leaning back against the cab to gaze dreamily at the sky.

With bright sunshine and light cool breezes, it seemed to be the perfect day for travel. Just as a group of smiling woman started to approach, his highly tuned demon senses caught the sharp salty tang of blood on the air; his ears all but twitching at an approaching sound of heavy, pain filled breathing wed to an unmistakable shuffling gait of someone recently injured.

Rocking forward, the concerned male eased himself onto his knees; his hands gripping the top of the truck's drop tray as the wounded one past from behind a building to limp into sight.

Dark orbs going huge and round, Nanjiroh felt his heart rate increase; stunned disbelief instantly replacing his former contentment as a surge of adrenaline charged wildly through his system. Lifting an arm, the hidden demon then worriedly called a name.

"Hey Rinko! What happened?" Vaulting over the low barrier before him, the concerned male quickly reached her side. Laying a gentle hand on her shoulder, his startled eyes swiftly took in the sight of many ugly bruises dotting Rinko's pale arms and legs coupled to several blood stained cuts all dominated by a shattered, lost expression that was almost more than he could bare to see.

For a moment, the trembling female glared up her solicitous companion before schooling her pain filled features into an embarrassed grin. "What?" Lifting a shaky hand, Rinko slowly drew it through her untidy damp hair. "Oh, this is nothing."

"Some nothing." came the anxious reply as a thin trickle of scarlet streamed down the side of the woman's face. "Please Rinko, tell me!" Reaching out, Nanjiroh tenderly took both her hands in his own; his disturbed eyes searching Rinko's distressed face while highly tuned demon senses secretly searched for traces of other mythic energy. "Who did this?"

Annoyed with herself for showing weakness, Rinko chuckled with false bravado while abruptly snatching her hands out of Nanjiroh's grasp to quickly hide them behind her back.

"I told you..." said firmly, even though her voice was breaking and her lower lip trembled, "...it's nothing I can't handle." Flipping the astonished male a jaunty wave, she told him she'd see him around while spinning on her heel to rapidly hobble away.

Glaring at her retreating back, Nanjiroh's hands balled into fists; his arms held ridged at his sides while hidden wings snapped out and battle light kindled in his eyes.

He knew who her assailant was and surrounded by a red glow of rising powers, the disguised demon grimly strode forward; his seething mind holding only one fierce thought; find the Hikari known to the humans as Jintan Smith and settle the score once and for all.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Leaving the tennis courts behind him, a highly aggravated, emotion charged Jintan stalked the streets in a vain effort to calm himself. It had been bad enough..he thought angrily... that the female he had halfway desired had dared to defy him by interfering with his training of the young. But then, learning the true identity of her species had been the final harsh blow to his bitter pride.

Sneaker shod foot connecting with a carelessly discarded drink can, the powerful male's seething fury bubbled over to manifest itself into violent action.

"That filthy leather wing!" his mind snarled while he savagely crushed the can under foot. "How dare she profane my sacred tennis ground?" Foot drawing back, he viciously sent it sailing through the air. "I'll get that bitch!" Loosing control of his already barely restrained temper, Jintan loudly declared his full intention to make the evil she bat pay with her life.

"That evil she bat..." suddenly drawled a familiar and hateful voice at his back, "...happens to be one of my own kind."

Whipping about to glare fire and ice at a completely relaxed Nanjiroh casually leaning against a light pole, Jintan's blood thundered throughout him; his body snapping itself into battle readiness as his loathed enemy spoke again.

"Tell me Hikari, would you like to pay for your insult to Rinko by sword or by racket?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Feeling totally drained both physically and mentally, Rinko felt the last of her strength leave her and giving up on the idea of returning to her room at the Sparta, she flopped onto a handy bench with a regretful sigh.

"I must be losing my fighting edge..." she wearily thought while summoning healing energy to aid her stricken body. "...or this human form is just too weak to stand up to Hikari powers." Remembering the sheer horrific force behind every brutal blow, Rinko ground her teeth while ideas of revenge started to play out before her. In her mind's eye, she could picture herself fighting the arrogant prince in her true form; the well beaten feather wing cowering before the true might of her own great power. Suddenly, the image rippled wildly; the vision changing into that of a long haired male fighting the savage royal upon a brutal arena of ball and string.

Jolted out of her light trance by the sound of a young voice urgently calling, Rinko blinked several times before turning to gaze at a blond haired child charging straight toward her.

Skidding to a sharp halt, the disguised young Hikari stared at her out of large, frightened eyes. "Miss demon!" he gasped, his right arm lifting to point back the way he had come. "The harsh one! He fights your own kind!"

"What?"

Her body recovered due to her healing powers, Rinko leapt to her feet and rushed to join the crowds she could see rapidly converging from all sides on the nearby tennis courts.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So.." snarled Jintan, a brightly glowing tennis ball bouncing against the hard ground as he fixed his smirking opponent with a harsh glare. "...you dare to have a match with me?"

"Tennis match, sword fight, snakes and ladders, I don't care." Nanjiroh purred, his brazen insolence adding volatile fuel to Jintin's already raging emotional fires. "Just hurry up and serve, I'm bored with your endless posturing."

Outraged, the blond roared his fury as he threw the doom laden missile high. '_I'm going to kill you demon! You and all your vile, misbegotten kind!'_

_'Whatever...'_

Remaining perfectly motionless, Nanjiroh raised his energy; the faint glow surrounding him effortlessly deflecting the missile so it appeared to just pass within centimeters of his right ear. His hair blowing from the force of its wake, he then sneered his contempt at his astonished rival.

"Mada mada da ne." His face cracking into a wicked grin, the hidden demon casually rested his racket on his left shoulder while he cheerfully addressed his scowling adversary. "You what? I can beat you with my eyes shut!" Lids folding down, Nanjiroh dropped into a semi crouch; his tight stringed weapon held ready before him while calling every one of his well tuned fighters senses to his command.

Infuriated that his rival would dare to demean his skill, Jintan filled the ball with freezing power malice before harshly sending it on its way.

Shadowed echoes of large triangular ears twitching, Nanjiroh completely blocked out the horrified cries of the crowd, his world becoming black and silent as his hearing became focused upon a faint whistling sound.

"Don't you know.." he thought smugly as his weapon rose, "...the greater the power you pour into it, the louder it screams?"

Summoning his own demon energy into his racket, the smirking male felt it counter act the Hikari power; the thrumming strings harmlessly discharging the malicious magic to instantly replace it with his own harsh sting.

Striking the high speed ball with a resounding crack, Nanjiroh grinned with satisfaction as it roared its way over the net.

Bracing himself, a surprised by his failure to freeze the demon in its tracks Jintin prepared to answer the challenge in kind. But to his utter horror, he suddenly found himself unable to move; his body seemingly locked into place as the Thleerium energy laden missile robbed him of all movement.

For a few seconds, the ball hung before his shocked eyes. Then almost as if it were laughing, it plowed into the base of his throat; the harsh blow knocking him clean of his feet as an uncomfortable sensation of receiving a sharp electric shock raced throughout him, causing his limbs to dance in trembling jitters as he measured his length on his back.

Totally stunned by the terrible spectacle not one of them had ever expected to witness in their entire lives, many disbelieving eyes repeatedly flickered between their fallen tennis playing monarch and his chuckling dark haired challenger.

Flicking a hand through his gleam mane, Nanjiroh then withdrew a thin leather thong from his pocket before gathering the ebony strands and swiftly tying them into a long, flowing topknot.

'_And that...'_ he cheerfully remarked while is enemy pushed back onto his feet, '..._was just a small taste peacock! Mada mada da ne!'_

'_Cursed dark dweller!' _ Glaring blazing daggers of doom, Jintan fought back with every shred of his power; but to no avail as his enemy kept dogging his attacks and pushing the score up in his favour while keeping his eyes fully closed the whole time."

Astounded by the incredible display, Rinko was wondering just who on earth her friend could truly be when her ears suddenly picked on a conversation between two hidden moon dogs close by.

"In the last major tournament, there was a demon who played like that."

"Don't you know?" asked his brown haired companion in surprise. "That's the one known as "Samurai Nanjiroh", the top seeded singles player of Japan!"

"Nanjiroh!" Rocked to the core by the startling revelation, Rinko's jaw dropped, her eyes all but bugging from their sockets as she leaned on the wire fence before her for support. "Samurai Nanjiroh? Why didn't I see it before? Why, you are only _the_ most talked about tennis player in the world, and you are him?"

Huge smile splitting her face as her friend scored again, Rinko cried out with undisguised delight; "Go Nanjiroh! Beat him!"

Ball howling through the air, it joyfully slammed down; the speeding missile just dancing out of Jintan's reach to forever seal his fate in a devastating 6-0 walk over.

With the match played out, a beaming Nanjiroh turned his back on his broken and crushed opponent; his dark eyes taking on a warm gleam as they met, then locked onto tender female eyes of red-brown. Seeing only each other, they never even noticed the way very heavens seemed to ring with the sound of the surrounding crowds wild celebration.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Emerging from the Sparta's main building, Nanjiroh lifted a hand to shade his eyes; his dark orbs reflecting the sunlight as the huge golden orb sunk to the horizon in a flamboyant blaze of crimson and orange wash. Banners of violet clouds all wreathed in sliver drifted before it and rising evening wind tugging at his unbound hair, the hidden demon voiced a contented sigh.

His rival had fled the battle ground and hadn't been seen since, but the Hikari's whereabouts were of little concern to him as he stood admiring the dazzling dusk display.

Just then, a friendly feminine voice called out; one that instantly increased his pleasure for the warm summer's sunset. Smiling, he let his glowing gaze rove over the petite form of Rinko sitting aside a motor bike; her short fiery hair waving from under a large helmet while back lit by the glowing day star, her happy smile seemed to light her from within.

"Need a ride?" she asked coyly while giving the empty seat behind her an inviting pat.

Eagerly scrambling onto the padded leather, Nanjiroh instantly wrapped his arms around her. Sly smile curving his lips, he then slid his hands upward; his open fingers curving around his companion's soft breasts while he happily leaned against her back.

"Let's go! I... OUCH!"

Laughing as he squirmed from a series of sharp, indignant blows raining down on his head while an outraged Rinko irritably screamed at him to watch where he was touching, Nanjiroh obediently lowered his hands before voicing a happy sigh as the motor bike roared off into the sun set.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A full moon sent its bright silver beams to light up a smooth, night dark ocean. Reaching its boundary, it gently caressed its lover the shore with a faint hiss; the small, straining waves creeping up the wet sand to briefly swirl around two pairs of ankles before retreating back into the darkness.

Glittering orbs occasionally turning to gaze out over the water as night flying sea gulls wheeled and called overhead, two demons stood close together; their true unearthly forms hidden from the eyes of human kind as they revelled in the freedom the isolated beach provided.

Eyes closing, his head bowing, Nanjiroh finished telling Rinko about his family before falling silent; his soul bracing itself for rejection as he fearfully anticipated his friend's reaction. After all, his bloodline had mingled with dragons and most of his fellow demons had looked upon the cursed members of Fire Like as freaks.

Fully expecting either pity or scorn, Rinko's answer caused his dull eyes to flash open.

"It doesn't matter to me." she quietly informed the quaking male as his head shot up. Taking both his hands in her own, Rinko cocked her head to one side while smiling into her taller companion's startled orbs. "Nanjioh, I like you." Heart performing a few odd back flips, Rinko drew a couple of deep breaths to calm herself. "I'd like to be your friend. However, there is something you must know. My clan... it's Lightning Storm."

Hopeful eyes melting into an expression of awe, Nanjiroh couldn't help but tremble as he realised that a princess of sub royalty was asking for his friendship.

A long, uneasy silence then settled upon the pair. Gently squeezing her friend's hands, Rinko urgently searched Nanjiroh's troubled face.

"Hey, you alright?"

"Royalty..." he replied with a small, sad laugh while gazing down at his feet. Lifting his head, he gave her a wistful smile. "...your clan father may not approve of your friendship with a cursed one such as myself."

"Nanjiroh, I'm an adult, I'm free to make my own choices as to who I'm friends with." Smiling cheerfully, she reached up to affectionately caress the left side of his face. "Would it be too bold of me to ask you to help me improve my tennis, dear friend?"

Returning her grin, Nanjiroh was just about to speak when a sneering voice suddenly spoke out of the darkness behind them.

"Well isn't this a pretty picture. Two accursed leather wings planning to train on my tennis grounds."

Pushing Rinko behind him, Nanjiroh snarled; his dark orbs flooding with red as he faced a wing spread, sword holding Hikari warrior. Curling his upper lip, he glared with open contempt; the sour stench of alcohol on the angel man's breath making his head reel.

Overwhelmed by a fierce desire to protect his new best friend, the Thleerium's dark energy sword snapped to life in his hand.

"This isn't tennis, Samurai Nanjiroh." mocked Jintan while voicing a bitter, cruel laugh. "And, there are no humans here." Stalking forward, his slurring, drunken tones suddenly snapped like a stock whip. "Kill them."

Without warning the surrounding shadows erupted with warriors, at least ten of them bounding forward while screaming savage war cries.

Dark blade met light with a low booming crash, showers of night black sparks mingling with day bright fireworks as a tooth bared Nanjiroh kept his back to the sea; his muscular arms straining to hold off five weapons simultaneously as the remaining attackers circled on spread wings.

Pressing her back against Nanjiroh's, Rinko bought her own weapon to bare; a viciously triumphant yell boiling up from the depths of her throat as she thoroughly enjoyed being able to defend herself in a way her human form didn't allow.

With no time at all to be impressed by the way his normally soft spoken and sometimes shy companion brutally cut down a Hikari hell bent on removing her head, Nanjiroh focused his attention on the job at hand; fighting entirely to kill or be killed as his enemies rained down one harsh punishing blow after another.

Whipping his blade left then right, the male demon pushed back a trio of attackers before scything his weapon to take out two more moving up on his right. Behind him, Rinko dealt with the rest of the pack in a coldly business like manner as swords kissed, sparked and kissed again.

Brow creasing into a deep frown, it suddenly dawned on a heavily breathing Jintan that the carefully fabricated murder wasn't going to plan and ice blue eyes narrowing into evil slits, he abruptly decided to even out the odds.

Throwing himself forward, his reaching blade swung low; the blazing tip sliding under his victim to slice across the backs of Nanjiroh's legs.

Darting straight back once more, he smirked with cruel satisfaction as his hated enemy's strident cry of pain split the air; his harsh voice overriding the agonizing sound of suffering as he roughly ordered his solders to keep the she bat at by while he personally delivered the killing blow.

Placing both feet on either side of Nanjiroh's writhing body, Jintan lifted both arms; the point of his blade aimed directly at the demon's heart. Drawing his limbs higher, the Hikari's mouth twisted into a cruel smile; his ears ringing to the welcome sound of Rinko frantically calling her friend's name as she desperately fought to get to him.

"And once he is dead, I'll kill you too." he thought with bitter triumph as the deadly blade hissed down.

From out of nowhere, a huge, black object whipped out of the darkness; the heavy tail striking Jintan hard across the temple and not even having time to register his surprise, the shocked Hikari flew backwards; his body roughly striking the hard sandy ground then lapsing into unconsciousness.

A thunderously loud bellow followed, the ear splitting sound driving the rest of the warriors back as they stared up the new arrival in a complete state of utter shock. Sword in hand, her legs braced apart, Rinko followed the line of their gaze; her startled expression instantly melting into one of grateful recognition as the huge head and thick neck of a basilisk passed overhead.

Half leaping, half flying, the demon female vaulted over the black and gold scaled body then skidding to a halt in a shower of sprayed sand, she urgently called Nanjiroh's name while dropping to her knees beside him.

All around, the damp sand glistened with a crimson tide in the moon light and voicing a distressed cry, she began to pour her healing energy into her friend's battered body.

"It's a deep wound." Abruptly, Rinko realized the sounds of conflict had stopped and with the attacking Hikari either dead or fled, the woman shot the speaker a quick glance as an eerie silence settled over the battle field. "Your healing energy's coupled to his own will soon see him back on his feet. However, I can give you something to aid his recovery."

Nodding, Rinko moved around behind Nanjiroh; her arms sliding beneath him to lift; then cradle his lax body against her. In human form, the spiky haired, eye shielded male the ancient serpent had become withdrew a bottle from his coat pocket before easing the end of a straw between the wounded one's lips.

Tipping the flask up, he grinned wickedly; the moon light reflecting on squared off glasses as his latest revival creation trickled into Nanjiroh's throat.

At first, a low, long suffering groan floated up. Then suddenly, dark orbs flashed open and body giving a huge convulsive jerk, Nanjiroh abruptly catapulted upright. Chest heaving as great spasms of coughing ripped throughout him, the wide eyed male demon's head whipped about as he furiously sought out the cause of the vile tasting fire burning its way inside him.

"What in bloody Jigouku! Rotten, stinking dead toad guts, what is that awful stuff?"

Sitting up, his shoulders slumped, Nanjiroh screwed up his face in extreme distaste while frantically pawing at his mouth in a vain effort to clear out the bitter taste.

"I call it 'Seikatsu" said an unfamiliar voice close by. "It helped revive you."

"Gah!" growled Nanjioh while spitting into the sand and wincing at the sharp pain in his legs. "Think I would have been better off dead." Lifting his head, he frowned at the lanky stranger. "Guess I should be thankful you stopped by."

"You are from Japan aren't you?" Gazing out over the dark sea, the tall male drew a thoughtful hand through black hair streaked with silvery grey. "I may consider it a good place to live during my next regeneration." Lips curving into a smirk, he waved to his huge, golden companion fully concealed within in the cloak of night's shadows before sweeping the area with his hidden gaze.

A scattering of blood stained feathers and fading pools wed to torn up sand was the only indication of the nocturnal conflict; Jintan nowhere to be seen as the human form basilisk completed his scrutiny . Turning back to speak to his friends, one slender black eye brow rose; his head cocking to one side as he gazed curiously at the demons before him.

The pair were smiling into each others eyes; a profound silver light rising from their bodies to then slam into each others chests and holding each other in a tight embrace, the pair began to celebrate their soul bind with heated passion.

Discreetly withdrawing, the human male transformed; his massive serpent body melting into the mantle of midnight.

'_Mighty gold..'_ his mind spoke as an enormous dragon swept over the quiet ocean to lightly touch down in the shallow water beside him. '..._the blood of your blood has found his mate.'_

_'Yes..' _ replied the other while staring at his long time friend out of somber hazel-gold orbs. '_...and I sense a new great power; one to strongly benefit my kind, will be born from their union.'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Time past in its endless dance. For Nanjiroh, two great events occurred to shape his existence.

Striding from a tennis court, he waved to acknowledge a massive crowd chanting his name; his smile rivalling the sun as he excepted a huge golden cup proclaiming his win in the American open.

Shortly after, his mate's belly had swollen with new life. But then, a tragedy had occurred; the stirrings of life had stopped. Rinko had tried to ignore the ever growing ache in her lower back, the nausea that constantly ate at her stomach as horrendous pain began to ravage her weakened body and when the child had at last arrived, his lack of movement coupled to a faint, weak cry had confirmed their worst fears; their son had no soul.

With the imp's loss, Nanjiroh had fallen into despair; his love of tennis the only thing truly keeping him sane as the years slipped by.

While the humans around them aged and changed, the enchanted demons living among them largely remained the same and realizing such a strange phenomenon wasn't going unnoticed, the pair left America to begin a new human existence in Japan.

Settled into their new life, a miracle had happened; Rinko had conceived once more and this time, her pregnancy had gone perfectly smooth. Yet for Nanjiroh, his joy was muted as the new born slid from his mother surrounded by a radiant golden glow and with a magical blood purge failing to drive out the dragon influence, he strongly felt there was only one course of action left; he would teach the boy to play tennis... but ingrain the love of the game so thoroughly into him that he hoped that intense concentration would slow the spread of his cursed taint.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sitting on the front lawn of his house, Nanjiroh cast a small, sad smile at the over head clouds while bright spring sun shine bathed his head in it's friendly warmth. Turning to trade his wistful expression with his mate, he then focused his attention on the two year old boy cradling a large racket in his arms standing before him.

"Look at his eyes." remarked Nanjiroh at length while the sharp, green-gold orbs of a predator stared back at him. "Dragon's eyes. Rinko, our son may never be the demon we wish him to be."

"Ryoma must be free to make his own life." the woman gently reminded him. "Enjoy what little time you can have with him."

-.-.-.-.-.-

_Hidden within the thick branches of a spreading old camphor tree, a lanky child baring large golden wings at his back watched Nanjiroh gently lob a tennis ball at his son with great interest. "My blood is strong in him.' the boy thought while the wind rustling the leaves of his refuge tugged at artfully messy golden brown hair. "Nanjiroh.. my grandson will be mine...'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ah! So that's the way of it then."

Laughing at a sullen Nanjiroh abandoning his attempts to snatch up the photo albums, Momo' once again thanked Rinko and Nanako for their generosity before stifling a yawn and loudly declaring the lateness of the hour. Standing, Ryoma gave his mother a quick hug before stepping back to smirk up at her.

"Thanks mum, but we must go. Momo' and I have to be up before dawn to catch an early flight."

"I understand." Smiling warmly, she wished the couple a safe flight and a good time in Germany.

Leaving the Echizen residence behind them, Momo' happily breathed in the cool night air before linking both hands behind his head and staring up at the stars.

"I can't wait to see Tezuka! Ah Ryoma, it's going to be a great adventure!"

"Yes." replied Ryoma just as they drew level with Fuji's softly lit house. Throwing a quick glance at the closed curtains of his team mate's bedroom. the young Demi-Dragon knew just how much the visit meant to the willowy Tensai. "Fuji.." he thought as he saw the 'Blood's' shadow pass before his window. "...something weird is going to happen.. I just know it."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

To be continued...

AND NOW... Drum roll, fanfare of trumpets.. THE BOYS ARE OFF TO GERMANY! Yes readers, the long awaited Tezuka-Fuji hot loving will begin!

NEWS FLASH! **Please read!** Parts of Fragments 23 has been written to music and Tezuka sings to Fuji. YOU, the reader may FULLY EXPERIENCE this by going to my Mythic Brotherhood web site.. Link through L.J.. (see my profile) and clicking upon Music of the Brotherhood. There you will find Garden Walk, Bath scene and Tezuka's Lullaby. Down load and enjoy the chapter to the fullest!

Thank you all for your continuing support!

Fragments 22 will be up soon!


	81. Fragments 22

Hello all readers! Now, hopefully this rather long chapter wont be too confusing, but several events are taking place at once. Also, a few things have been altered from the anime. Enjoy!

Warning: Some Tezuka-Fuji heat and adult themes. If such a thing offends, then do not read!

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, blah, blah... we all know the drill by now nya!

Fragments; The twenty-second shard.

"Thrill Of Adventure."

Story: Tora Macaw

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Passing through thick ranks of clouds, a gleaming jumbo swiftly descended; its large white metal body skipping over a small number air pockets as it rapidly flew lower.

Feeling a few hard jolts, Eiji laughed; his merry comment of "Look out for the speed bumps nya!" floating about the aircraft's huge cabin to quickly infect his team mates with his own great excitement. Faces pressing against thick glass, the members of team Seigaku eagerly peered out at the unfolding landscape below.

Twisting about in his seat, Fuji smiled serenely at the "human" sitting across the central isle. Tall, blonde and dignified, Kagayakuyuki delicately drained the last of his coffee before carefully setting the now empty mug on the tray table before him. Primly wiping his lips with a pure white napkin, the disguised angel man fastidiously folded the object before turning his liquid gold orbs in Fuji's direction.

'_Much as I dislike this mode of transport, the human drinks are not unpleasant.' _ casting a quick glance out of his window, he lifted his chin to eye the rest of Seigaku's hidden escort before once again addressing his remarks to his charge. '_The mighty gold is calling out to you.'_

Squirming about in his seat, Fuji's smile grew somewhat more contented. Yet hidden by a light brown jacket draped across his lap, his steadily rising source of discomfort was making him wish the plane would hurry up and land while Tezuka's soft tones gently rang within his skull. '_I'm waiting...'_

"I hear him." purred the Tensai as the plane dropped its tail; its nose lifting as the ground rushed to meet it. To the honey-haired youth, his guardian sounded vaguely amused; the mind tone wed to a hint of concern as he replied.

'_Soon, you'll be with him.'_

A loud skid rang out; the aircraft vibrating as it reunited with the land. However, the slightly rough touch down was short lived and within the space of a few heart beats, the mighty metal monster was cursing along a stark black runway; its humming engines steadily decreasing in volume as it turned from the main landing strip to taxi to a smooth halt.

Excited passengers stood, their arms lifting as hands opened overhead storage compartments and various personal items were collected.

Leaving the plane in a happily chatting mass, the large group strode quickly towards the waiting terminal. A quick customs check later... Inui a little sad to see some of his prized juice herbs confiscated by two bemused officials... the team had regrouped in the huge buildings yawning lobby; their eager eyes darting everywhere at once as they cheerfully drank in their surroundings.

Noting the direction in which the disguised mythics escorting them were intently staring, Oishi steadied his gaze and quickly found himself looking at a smiling red haired woman wearing a white lab coat over her long dress as she swiftly walked toward them.

Stopping, she gave the males a respectful bow; her warm red-brown orbs briefly lingering on Fuji as if appraising him before addressing her welcome to the group at large.

"Hello. My name is Kristen Graff. I'm Tezuka's doctor."

"And a copper dragon I see." said Oishi as a carefully guarded comment after his second sight had taken the hidden form she was showing them. "Pleased to meet you."

Stepping from the back of the group, the tall, dark skinned form of Kabaji unexpectedly moved forward; his almost ebony eyes holding a warm glow as he bowed to Kristen then gently took her left hand to place a courtly kiss upon its top.

Seigaku jaws dropped, assorted teenage eyes bugged. Having never seen the silent Hyotei player behave in such a manner before, the youths could only stare in mute amazement as the pair of hidden nobles before them traded affectionate glances and private telepathic speech.

"That old smoothy." snorted Atobe in amusement as his disguised bond dragon returned to his place.

Keeping her serene expression in place, Kristen spoke again.

"I'm here to pick you up and take you to Trun Prest where Tezuka is waiting."

Turning, she gestured for the group to follow her. Striding through the terminal into the bright early winter sunshine, her thoughts kept returning to Fuji's presence. "I remember him, that young 'Blood'." In her minds eye, the hidden dragon could easily see the leaping flames in the caverns of fire, her dragons chanting as they fought to save their king's life. The platinum had been there with his departed brethren, ready to escort the failing gold to the neither world. But then, the 'Blood had appeared out of nowhere; his spilled life fluids restoring the ancient dragon, his own life almost fading in the process. The Kirin Jiroh had dragged his soul out of the darkness, the youth then vanishing as mysteriously as he had appeared. But Kristen knew she would remember forever and now, that very same human had once again appeared to aid her king. "I pray you have the power." she whispered to herself as the eager hoard clambered onto a waiting bus. "My brother, is not yet whole."

Letting her gaze rove over the seated crowd, the woman signaled for the driver to leave.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rumbling into the hospital grounds, the bus drew to a noisy halt; its brakes giving off a loud hiss as its passengers happily drank in the sight of the white walled, sprawling complex.

Swiftly alighting, the Seigaku boys were a little surprised when Atobe instantly announced that he and his friends had to be elsewhere. Left hand briefly lingering on Fuji's right shoulder, Yuki gave the smiling Tensai a concerned look before turning away to follow the others.

In reply to Oishi's inquiry, Kristin informed the group that the assortment of Hyotei Hikari and their dragons had a task to perform before enthusiastically telling her audience about Tezuka's progress.

"The Blood purge was a complete success, he needs only one final element to fully recover."

"Then can he come home?" asked a hopeful Ryoma.

"After tomorrow night, we shall see." answered the woman with a smile.

"Nya! Then we can all go back to Japan together!" laughed Eiji with delight while Takashi's searching eyes swept the surrounding area.

"Where is Tezuka?"

"I'm right here."

Hearing the familiar voice, the group turned as one and as though he had just dropped out of the sky, there he was; his somber hazel-gold eyes locked onto Fuji's serene face while the brisk morning wind stirred up his artfully messy golden-brown hair.

"Tezuka!" breathed Oishi reverently.

"Captain." added an equally staring Takashi.

"Tezuka." said Kaido slowly

"TEZUKA NYA!"

The Cat Lord's happy shout and enthusiastic charge to wildly dance around him breaking the spell, the rest of the boys eagerly surged forward to greet their leader.

Head held high, Tezuka regally nodded in response to the chatter before suddenly walking forward; his progress as though he was calmly walking through high grass, he majestically strolled towards his waiting lover.

Reaching the youth's side he spoke not a single word, his body silently speaking for him as arms tenderly wrapped about the Tensai to draw him into a loving embrace. Chin resting on the crown of Fuji's head, he seemed completely oblivious to the rest of the world as he revelled in the 'Blood's' warmth; the delicious tang of his scent and the lean, yet strong feel of his willowy body. Hidden by his blue track pants, his aching groin pressed against Fuji's own while Tezuka nuzzled the youth's ear; his whispered welcome inflaming Fuji's already heightened senses as his own shorter body willingly returned the pressure.

Coughing into her hand, Kristen loudly and meaningfully cleared her throat. Reluctantly, Tezuka pulled away from the Tensai to give his wide eyed team mates the hard type of authoritative, icy stare they knew so well.

"Come. I'll show you around." Keeping a firm grip on one of Fuji's hands, Tezuka led the group indoors.

--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Imperial gaze sweeping the gathering standing around a large, rectangular highly polished heavy oak table, his right arm curved tightly about his lover's body, Tezuka proudly informed his visitors that he and Fuji wouldn't be spending much time with them as they had several important matters to attend to.

'_I'll bet they do!'_ sniggered Momoshiro, his left elbow dealing his smirking life mate a playful poke to the ribs while one twinkling purple orb closed in a knowing wink.

Choosing to ignore the varies other wicked grins and sly expressions manifesting around him, Oishi decided to have his say before the loving couple before him vanished from sight.

"Tezuka, please look at this."

"Hmm..?" Lifting his nose out of Fuji's hair, Tezuka gave him an enquiring look. "Yes Oishi?"

Withdrawing a large round object from within his coat pocket, Seigaku's vice captain let it dangle from the end of its wide red and white silk ribbon.

"This is the Kanto medal."

Serious hazel-gold eyes fixing onto the golden disk, Tezuka spent a few minutes staring at the twin wing raised, talon extended eagles framed by leaves and baring the Kanto shield beneath them before quietly announcing that he hadn't won it.

"Don't be shy nya!" chuckled Eiji. "Take it, it's yours!"

"Yes Tezuka." added Takashi with a pleased grin. "Even though you weren't there, you fought beside us in spirit! We all stand together through everything!"

"Even through what's to come?" Thought Tezuka gravely as his eyes flickered towards Fuji. "Even though I may inadvertently harm him? Takashi, your faith might just about to be put to the ultimate test."

Ruthlessly pushing such dark thoughts to the back of his mind, the regal captain thanked his friends; his left hand reaching for the offering just as Ryoma began to air his thoughts.

"Take it. Not only to symbolize our tennis victory, but to triumph over the trials ahead."

Slender brown eyebrow lifting, Tezuka stared sharply at his many times over great grandson while he wondered just what it was the boy really knew about the true purpose of the team visit.

"Echizen..." the captain rapped out after a moments silence. "...I have watched the tape of your match that Oishi sent me. I don't approve of grudge matches and truthfully, had I been there I would have forbid it. But I will say this.." he added while meeting the boy's sullen glare, "...you played well."

Pulling his cap brim over his face, Ryoma muttered a rebellious sounding "Thanks."

"But you should have used your full power from the beginning."

Breaking into laughter, the group subjected their smallest team mate to a little friendly teasing before moving off to follow Tezuka, Fuji and Kristen on a much anticipated hospital tour.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"This is nice!" deeply inhaling the fragrant smell of fresh flowers poking out of a light blue vase, Takashi sighed happily while staring at the view beyond the second story window. "So this is where you live?"

"Yes." answered Tezuka while absentmindedly stroking Fuji's soft hair. "This hospital is a good place to hide."

Strolling down long white corridors lit by overhead fluorescent lights and smelling of disinfectant, the group past a youthful looking dark skinned doctor; his hands in his white coat pockets as amber-brown eyes twinkled.

"So these are your friends?" Pushing away from the wall he'd been leaning on, the stranger displayed the hidden wide copper-bronze sails of his true self before giving the wide eyed Mythics a small bow. "Welcome!"

"Thank you Albert." replied Tezuka with a distinguished air as the group continued on its way.

'_Thank you.. ' _ said the respectful voice of the disguised dragon inside Fuji's mind. '..._For saving our king.'_

Arriving before the open doors of a well equipped gym, Fuji gave the male doctor now a little way behind them a calm smile over one shoulder before gazing up adoringly at his speaking lover.

"Kaido, you and the rest of the team can benefit from training here. But for now..."

Turning away, he gestured for his companions to follow. A short elevator ride later, the group gathered around him before a smooth wooden door baring his name in black gothic letters.

"My room."

Unseen by anyone, his right hand slipped down to give Fuji's buttocks a loving squeeze while his steady voice calmly invited his team mates to inspect his temporary home.

The first sight the Tensai took full notice of upon following his friends into the room was the large bed off to one side; its light and dark blue coverings stretched tight across a thick mattress while the morning sun streaming in through open windows caused the solid wooden head and foot boards to shine with a cleanly polished glow.

A sports calendar and poster of a snow capped mountain range adorned the wall above it and striding over to a shelf full of books, Eiji happily studied its contents.

"So many books nya!"

"Tennis is very popular here in Germany." stated Kristen while lightly leaning against a large pine desk baring a well equipped computer. "I think Tezuka has enjoyed reading about the many international grade matches that have been played here."

"Very nice tennis environment." remarked Momo' cheerfully as he gazed out of his captain's window at the courts below. "I like it. Can we play soon?"

"So I can beat you." answered Kaido gruffly, his eyes clearly distracted by something the others weren't noticing. Following the naga's line of sight, the hidden mongoose grinned affectionately.

"I'm sure you are all aware..." said Kristen to the rest as they gave her their undivided attention. "...that Tezuka isn't just here for tennis. After all, its only his human cover. Now, all he needs to fully recover is the Lusterate ritual. Then, you can take him home."

"Lustrerate?" chuckled Momo as he continued to witness the little scene going in behind everyone's backs. "Sounds...hmm... erotic."

"In a way it is." Kristen airily replied as she suddenly noticed what her king was up too. "Tonight, Fuji must travel into the wilderness to read the old writings in the caverns of fire. Tomorrow, he must prepare for what is to come. Since none of you can assist, its a good opportunity for the rest of you to indulge in site seeing."

"Excuse me.." asked Oishi as the beginnings of a strange, faint sound stirred the quiet air. "...but Atobe, Yuki and the others.. where did they go?"

"They too have their roles to play." answered Kristen while the sound increased and her companions swung around to gape at its source. "You'll see them again soon."

Head leaning to one side, Oishi gazed around the red haired doctor; his forest green orbs widening as he finally saw what was holding everyone's fascinated attention.

Standing beside the bed, Tezuka held Fuji close; his body lighting up in a radiant golden glow while roving hands slid over Fuji's slender form. Mouth and nose nuzzling into the Tensai's hair before lightly passing over the youth's ears, Tezuka hummed; the sound slowly rising as his lips then carefully nipped their way over the moaning teenager's exposed throat.

Silently chasing the staring group out of the room, Kristen firmly closed the door on the couple behind them before brightly asking the teenagers now slyly whispering among themselves in the corridor what they would like to do next.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Lets play tennis!" called Momo' with all the enthusiasm he could muster as the group emerged back into the late morning sun.

"Nya!" cried Eiji as bright fires of determination blazed around him. "Lets go site seeing!" Seizing Oishi's arm as the others deliberated, the young Cat lord gazed imploringly into his lover's eyes. "Just two of us nya! A nice romantic date!"

"I'll call for a car to drive you around." laughed Kristen. "How about the rest of you?"

"We can take a down town bus" announced Inui calmly. "Come on Kaido, there'll be plenty of time for tennis later."

Shimmering sparks flashing within his eyes, Momo' cheerfully suggested to his bored looking life mate that they join in the fun. Filled with thrill of adventure, the youths departed for their varies pursuits.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sitting comfortably inside a plush BMW driven by one of Kristen's many disguised young, an equally well hidden Cat Lord and Moon Dog eagerly drank in the sight of tall old buildings as the car smoothly purred its way along the busy streets.

"There is Olympic park." the brown haired man cheerfully informed his passengers as they cruised past a sprawling, grey walled, oval stadium. "The Munich Olympic games were held there in 1972."

Turning into a side street, the car rolled along roads teeming with traffic before taking another turn onto a bustling highway. "Over there..." he said while pointing to a tall slender structure reaching for the clouds off to their left, "...is the Olympic games tower. It's 290 meters tall and the highest building in Germany."

Easing its way out of the packed city center, the car travelled along some quieter roads before stopping before a high wood and wire fence. "An old prisoner of war camp. There used to be many of these foul compounds all over the country. Thankfully, few remain and those that do serve to remind all humanity about the horrific terrors of war."

"Mythics too have had their share of brutal conflicts." replied Oishi bitterly as his sorrowing gaze travelled over the sinister collection of squat grey buildings laid out beyond the stark barrier. "And we should never forget them."

"Yet all races seem to enjoy ignoring the warnings." answered the driver grimly as the car moved off once more. Glancing at his gold wristwatch, the man decided to lighten the somber mood by asking if the pair would like to partake of a romantic candle lit luncheon.

"Good!" he smiled at the couple's enthusiastic response. "I know the very place. An old manner house with fine food, German slap dancing and all the frothing brown beer you can drink!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alighting from a semi crowed bus, the rest of team Seigaku found themselves staring up at an impressive old building crouched beside the green lawn, willow tree lined bank of a smooth flowing river.

"The Madonna church." announced Inui importantly while indicating the grand old structure with a sweeping arm wave. "According to my information, it was built in the fourteenth century and remolded in 1724 by a human called Johann George Ettenhofer. This building suffered serve damage during the second world war and..." Pausing, it suddenly dawned on him that he was talking to thin air and breathing a disappointed sigh, he quickly made his way inside to catch up with his exploring friends.

Mounting a steep staircase, he soon arrived on an ornate balcony over looking the older section of bustling, modern day Munich known as Altstadt.

"This is awesome!" said Takashi with a contented sigh while leaning his elbows upon the low wall before him.

His mind on Tezuka and Fuji, Momo' spent a few minutes silently admiring the view while wishing he could just whisk his life mate back to their room and enjoy the pleasures his two dearest friends were no doubt indulging in that very moment.

"Hey Ryoma.." he asked, his large purple eyes turning to rest on his lover as the boy revelled in the feel of the crisp wind blowing in his hair. "...I guess this isn't all that great since you can fly."

"I'm up high aren't I?" Voicing a somewhat bratty chuckle, the dark haired youth's face became smug. "Anywhere that's close to the sky is good and its even better when your beside me."

Unable to resist the tenderness of the moment, Momo' leaned down; his hands gently holding each side of Ryoma's face as softly glowing dark amethyst orbs met smoldering, luminous eyes of green-gold.

Hissing through his teeth as the pair shared a quiet kiss, Kaido threw Inui engaged in deep conversation with Takashi an annoyed glance before deciding to wander off down stairs to gloomily look at the churches many old paintings.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Where's Kaido?"

Breaking off from his talk with Takashi, Inui stared at Momo' a moment before his hidden gaze quickly swept the area.

"He must have gone outside. Let's go find him."

Trotting down the steps, the four youths emerged from the building; their seeking eyes hoping to spot their wayward friend. But when no trace of the disguised Mythic was to be seen, the small group held a quick conference.

"He may still be inside the church." said Takashi. "I'll go and look for him."

"He also could have wandered along the river." remarked Ryoma dryly.

"Fine." added Inui while holding up an authoritative finger. "Takashi, you go search inside. The rest of us will search out here. Shall we meet back at this spot in ten minutes?"

Nodding, Takashi hurried off. Hands in pockets, his lips whistling an ancient basilisk tune, Inui briskly set off with the others in tow.

"Inui. what if we don't find him, or we get lost?" asked Momo' as his tall, lanky companion suddenly turned into a quiet alleyway.

"I never get lost." snorted the juice fiend while behind his back, Ryoma pulled a sour face and mumbled a near silent; "Yeah.. _RIGHT!_."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Passing before a thick brown earthen pillar, Takashi totally failed to notice Kaido walking on its other side and as the hidden red dragon wandered deeper into the labyrinth of hallways honey combing the ancient church, a despondent Kaido headed out the main door; his annoyed expression melting into angry disgust as he discovered he had some how been abandoned.

Asking a nearby person if they had seen a tall spiky haired youth wearing thick square glasses, he found himself actively resisting an urge to scream as the man answered his Japanese enquiry in rabid fire German. Hissing his frustration, Kaido crossed a nearby road to walk purposely back the way the group had first come.

-.-.-.-.--.-

"Where are we?" Gazing around at the quiet, windswept, wooden walls of a godforsaken abandoned-even-by-the-cats alley way, Momo' nervously twiddled his fingers together while Inui calmly took note of their surroundings.

Happily writing in his data file, Inui glanced up; his breath hissing through his teeth as he glanced about. "It's been a thousand years since I was last here. Everything has changed."

"Well there's a big surprise." growled Momo' sarcastically. "I think I'll fall down and die from surprise!" Waving his hands in the air, he loudly demanded to know what they were going to do next.

"Calm down." grumbled Ryoma while the icy wind tugged at his hair. "Being noisy isn't helpful."

"What?" Momo's screeching voice left him in a high pitched quaver. "I am calm! If we are lost, how will we survive?"

"This isn't the middle of the Black Forest." stated Inui serenely. "So we don't have to worry about surviving. I'll send my thoughts to Kaido."

Falling silent, the juice fiend became perfectly still; hidden eyes glazing over as he opened his mind. However, it seemed that his lover was too far away or too distressed to answer and heaving a heavy sigh, he flatly announced his failure to communicate.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Stopping on a crowded footpath, Kaido's head shot up; his pale beady eyes widening as Inui's voice faintly touched his mind. '_Inui! Where are you?'_

Long minutes dragged by, and unable to receive any further thoughts, his shoulders slumped as his hopeful spirits sank. Staring despondently at the bustling plaza across the teeming road before him, Kaido hissed a sad; "Where am I?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Closing his mind, Takashi frowned; the rising wind trying to worm its way under his jacket while he pondered his next move. With everyone of his friends now mysteriously vanished, he fought down the first mild stirrings of panic.

"Dark Hunters are here too!" he thought as all attempts at sending failed. "I knew I should have kept a closer eye on them! I know, I'll go to the copper, she will know what to do!"

Swiftly striding from the church, the disguised dragon concealed himself behind a large pile of crates stacked behind a nearby building before extending hidden wings and teleporting back to the hospital with a faint pop.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Withdrawing a map from his trouser pocket, Inui cheerfully studied it while a scowling Momo' looked on in dismay.

"If you had that all along.." he hissed through bared teeth, "...why didn't you use it earlier?"

"Because I was collecting data first." answered the spiky haired youth in a matter of fact tone while giving his glasses a little push. "Data is necessary, it's my style."

"Style!"

Ignoring the way his exasperated life mate was throwing his hands in the air, Ryoma leaned in to view the map for himself while quietly suggesting their team mate might be heading back to the hospital.

"So.. " declared Inui while tracing the map with a finger. "...if we follow this road, we'll reach Kristov Avenue. That will take us out of Altstadt and back to a bus that can take us to Trun Prest."

"So where are we now?" Gazing up at a large sign baring the word "Frauenstrable" in huge capitals, Momo' suggested they try to find their way back at once.

"But I am worried about Kaido." fretted Inui in a rare display of open concern. "He shouldn't be alone."

"Ha,ha, no problem!" remarked his bristled haired companion while airily flapping a dismissive hand. "That Mamushi is strong and smart!" Placing his hands on his hips, Momo' beamed at his two team mates. "I'm sure he is heading back even as we speak!"

"Too bad Inui sempai's phone battery died along with yours." muttered a sullen Ryoma. "Or we would know for certain."

Indicating the way they should go, Inui lead his little group along the nearest road.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Uncertain as to what he should do now, Kaido shifted about on the spot; his beady eyes rapidly darting about as his mind worked on his predicament. Nostrils twitching, he suddenly picked up a familiar scent and chest leaping with hope, his widening eyes swiftly tracked the smell to its source.

Striding like a king through the milling crowds, a tall young male wearing a long sleeved blue martial arts top and grey pleated Japanese pants walked rapidly towards a huge exhibition hall, the words: "World Cup Bread Bake Off" emblazoned upon a large white banner suspended above the buildings tall double doors.

Hordes of well dressed people were passing through them and making for a small side door on the halls northern side, the man suddenly stopped; his sharp eyes turning in a harsh face to glare at a staring Kaido.

For a long moment, the pair just stared; their unearthly eyes taking in each others hidden forms and strengths before the stranger abruptly crossed the road and carefully approached the hissing, bandana wearing youth.

"You are a naga." he hissed in a deep tone, his left hand resting lightly upon the hilt of a large katarna sheathed at his hip. "I don't know you."

Steeling himself to meet the other's imperial stare, Kaido let his eyes linger on the young man's blue bandana and jet black hair much like his own poking from beneath as he spoke.

"My name is Kaido Kaoru. My clan is Quick Strike. I'm from Japan."

Lifting a thin black eyebrow, the stranger switched from naga speech to easy flowing Japanese.

"My family also resides in Japan. I'm Kai Suwabara of the Tiger Fang clan."

Pale eyes turning huge, Kaido felt a jolt of recognition suddenly surge through him. All of his kind knew of the Tiger Fangs as being the most powerful and greatly respected of all the naga clans the world over. For not only could they control weather, they could also create earthquakes and could transform into tigers if they so wished to.

Overwhelmed by being in the presence of what amounted to Naga royalty, Kaido hissed nervously while giving the stranger a quick bow.

"Forgive me, I came to this land with friends and now I'm lost."

Staring down his nose, Kai asked Kaido where he had started out from that day. On hearing the name Trun Prest rehabilitation center, the taller male nodded sagely.

"I know of it and will be happy to assist you in returning. But for now, I have a bake off to win. Come with me Kaido, I'll take you back to your friends later."

Eager to be in Kai's company and curious to see what a bread baking championship was all about, Kaido followed his new companion into the hall; three of his team mates passing unseen across the road behind his back as the door closed with a heavy thud.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Could he be in there?"

Pointing at the exhibition center, Ryoma stared at the multitude of people streaming within.

"Look, I know that Mamushi." snorted Momo' "And I know he hasn't the slightest interest in bread!"

"I must agree with you." muttered Inui while turning away. "Let's look along this road..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inside the vast hall, Kaido stared in wonder at the packed crowds surrounding a small arena holding two huge work benches, boxes full of cooking equipment and two tall ovens. Reminded of "Iron Chef", he turned his attention to the regal naga's companions.

One was a well disguised brown dragon, his eyes hidden by dark glasses as he stood near the back of the constants area, a slender young high elf female at his side. Close by, an equally disguised blonde haired forest elf traded excited words with another of his kind; a shorter boy with brown hair held back by a pink girls head band.

Seated across from the group on one side of the battle ring, a hidden Hikari; his face concealed behind a white mask tossed his magnificent long blond hair while talking to a disguised black dragon at his side.

At the arena's far end, a grey haired male stood alone; his horribly blank white eyes fixed on Kai's face as the imperial naga stepped forward.

Sensing something evil and twisted about the hidden mythic, Kaido shuddered as overhead lights suddenly snapped on and cheerful voice loudly announced the start of the contest as lively music blared in the background.

Wincing at the harsh noise, Kaido glared at a red, white and green clad, frosty haired clown swiftly descending on a long rope suspended above the stage.

"I Pierrot Bolenze, a world level clown and star of the Quidam Circus welcomes you!"

"And I thought they were all extinct." Thought Kaido while watching the hidden Tejinashi Tanuki perform several astounding tricks ranging from self replication to producing masses of circus equipment out of thin air. "That guy over there..." eyes straying to Kai's challenger, the green and white bandana wearing youth felt the unmistakable aura of Dark Hunter energy leaking from him. "...he's a crossbreed, but what kind?"

With start of the bake off, the Seigaku teenager's question was soon answered.

"Part Knotwaddie." he huffed to himself as the male known as Shadow effortlessly mimicked Kai Suwabara's every move.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Welcome gentleman! Please, this way."

Trading a warm smile, Eiji and Oishi followed their waiter while taking a quick glance around them. The stately old building, much like an English manner house had a large interior; its shadowy dinning room lit by softly glowing candles while through a yawning archway off to one side, a large room boasting a brightly lit stage could be seen. German flags baring the different colours of the nations many provinces hung from the red brick walls while high overhead, thick pine beams shone faintly in the darkened ceiling's ebony shroud.

Leading his newest guests to a lone round table all but hidden in a quiet corner, the tuxedo clad man ushered them into place with an air of gentle pride.

"Now gentleman.." he began while the golden pair settled into comfortably padded leather seats. "...can I interest you in our famous Carlsberg lager or a tall glass of Heineken?"

"We don't drink beer." answered Oishi softly while Eiji happily studied the menu.

"No? Then perhaps sir I could interest you in our schnapps, brewed right here at out restaurant!"

When the request was once again met with polite refusal, the man smiled as he carefully stroked his short black beard.

"We have several excellent wines..."

Choosing a light red, Oishi nodded his thanks; his luminous green eyes filling with love as the man departed and he gazed at Eiji's face.

Half hidden by shadow, the young Cat Lord's azure eyes reflected the candle light; the normally dark orbs lit by an eerie glow while his fiery red hair shone with a rich copper sheen.

"You are so beautiful." Oishi murmured while reaching out to tenderly take his lover's hands in his own. "Have I told you recently just how much I love you?"

Feeling a little shy, Eiji coyly ducked his head while tenderly returning the disguised moon dog's warm affections.

"This has been a lovely day nya. Thank you Oishi."

Lifting both of his lover's hands, the Seigaku vice captain placed a loving kiss upon them before quietly asking what his partner would like to eat best.

"Meat and plenty of it nya!" replied the red head, his excitement rising in anticipation of food.

Pouring over the menu, they both decided on the roast pheasant and giving the returning waiter their order, Oishi thanked the man for opening the bottle he held before pouring a little of the sparking wine into a handy glass.

Drinking vessels meeting in a merry clink, the pair cheerfully toasted their visit to Germany.

Just as Eiji was lifting his glass to his lips, a odd scent drifted into his highly attuned nostrils. Lowering the glass, his head turned to one side; his dark eyes sweeping the restaurant in a quick search for the cause.

Slowly approaching a nearby table, a party of six lead by a tall, distinguished looking sandy haired man wearing a light brown suite and matching top hat, past within a few feet of the golden pair. Each member of the group was richly dressed, all of the three ladies accompanying the men dripping with expensive jewelry that turned a few admiring heads.

But it wasn't the group's opulence that had attracted Eiji, it was their smell; a rich, cloying odor that was much like his own and noticing the way their large eyes seemed to reflect the light, the young master of felines startled gasp cut the still air like a knife.

"Oishi!" he whispered, his azure orbs going huge as intense agitation leapt in his chest. "Those people.. they are Cat Lords... like me!"

Surprised, Oishi also turned to look; his own powerful canine senses instantly confirming Eiji's shocked speculation and for the astonished Japanese youth, the first ever sight of his own kind rocked him to the core.

In his own country, he was the only one. His two older brothers had left when he was very small and his sisters did not possess the cat lord blood. Only his grandparents were truly like himself. But both were old, frail and no longer stalked the darkness or spoke to cats as he did. To suddenly be confronted by healthy members of his own species was somewhat daunting.

Confused, Eiji turned a deep shade of crimson as he wondered just what on Earth he should do in a such startling situation.

At that moment the group reached their table, the top hat wearing male courteously drawing out a chair for his female companion when he happened to glance in Eiji's direction; his large hazel eyes widening as he realized what he was seeing.

Regally excusing himself, he strolled across to the golden pair; his jacket tails flapping a little as he moved. Reaching a trembling Eiji, he quietly gazed upon the quivering youth a moment before removing his hat and dropping into a courtly bow.

"I am baron Cole and you are?"

Unable to stand a single word of the stranger's smoothly spoken German, Eiji let out a low pitched nya before answering in his native Japanese.

"I'm sorry.." he stammered, his eyes glued to the highly polished walking cane in the man's right hand. "...I don't speak..."

"Would you prefer this?" the stranger cut in, his aristocratic tones now flowing with well practiced Japanese. "I lived in a small northern town for many years, but I never met another Cat Lord like myself."

"Nya!" sitting bolt upright, Eiji forgot his fears while beaming at the elegant baron. "My mother told me I was the only one after my father died and my brothers left!"

"Poor kitten." the man murmured in a sympathetic manner while casting a wary eye over a watching Oishi. "To have none of your own kind so you are forced to seek the company of canines. A great tragedy indeed."

"Excuse me..." said Oishi politely but firmly. "...Eiji has never been forced to do anything."

"Indeed." purred the baron. Giving the hidden moon dog a frosty glare, he turned his full attention back to Eiji. "Eiji... is that your name? Well young one, how would you like to meet some of your esteemed brethren?"

Seeing the way the stranger was treating his beloved Oishi was making Eiji feel rather cross, but overwhelmed by a keen desire to get to know his own people better, the red head requested a moment to think. Leaning forward, he took both of Oishi's hands in his own.

"Please Oishi." he pleaded softly, his large eyes glistening with emotion as his voice trembled. "This may be my one chance to get to know my own kind. Please say you don't mind nya!"

"I... It's okay Eiji." Loving smile covering up his stirrings of sorrow, Oishi indicated that he shouldn't keep the baron waiting. "Say hello then come back for lunch. It should be here soon."

Pushing to his feet, Eiji beamed at his lover before obediently following the wealthy stranger over to his table. Eyes almost popping as he was warmly welcomed into their circle, the young red head couldn't believe it when they urged him to sit then placed a huge beer stein the size of two large house bricks standing end to end before him.

"Welcome brother!" purred one of the males while lifting his own large drinking vessel.

"You are cute nya." whispered one of the young women in a seductive tone. "Do you have a nice slender female waiting for you at home?"

His face burning, Eiji squirmed uncomfortably; his clearly distressed eyes flicking towards Oishi while he voiced a nervous chuckle.

"Ah... no nya. There are no other Cat Lords in Japan."

"Really?" Orbs narrowing into predatory slits, the woman battered her long black eye lashes while she carefully appraised the embarrassed young male beside her. "I have no mate, and I wouldn't object to baring some fine red furred kittens."

"Really Lana that's quite enough." admonished the baron sternly. "Our guest is already almost shaking out of his whiskers without you having to go on heat at this table!"

Half turning away, the young woman huffed primly; but sitting across from her, Oishi could a sly smirk curving her lips as she obviously made plans.

Curling his upper lip, the hidden moon dog couldn't help but voice a quiet snarl as his beloved Eiji... at the others urging... drank deeply from his beer stein.

"It's bitter nya!" Oishi heard him say, "But nice!"

Several long minutes dragged by. During that time, Eiji drank, grew a little more relaxed and drank some more. For Oishi, it seemed like forever and he almost yelped his relief when the waiter appeared with their lunch.

Just he was about to call Eiji over to him, the baron's voice rang out in coldly authoritative tones.

"Waiter! You can bring one of those plates over here. Our guest will be dinning with _us."_

Oishi wanted to object, wanted to shout for Eiji to return it him. But not wanting to make a scene, he forced himself to be silent; his mind opening to call to his loved one instead.

'_Eiji, will you come back now?'_

_'But Oishi, I'm having fun over here nya! Please don't make me come back!'_

_'Very well.'_ Oishi's mental tone sounded hurt. '_I'll wait.'_

Closing his mind to his lover, Eiji enjoyed being the center of attention while a few tables away, Oishi ate is food in solitary sorrow; the rich roast pheasant smothered in mushrooms, creamy garlic sauce and fluffy roast potatoes turning to dust in his trembling mouth.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Time dragged by on heavy iron chains. In the large room next to the dinning hall, lively music played while green clad dancers pranced in a fast slap dance; the sounds of merriment from the crowd wed to the slap of hands on body parts drifting into ears that no longer wished to hear. Feeling abandoned and alone, Oishi quietly grew flustered on his red wine while over at the big table, Eiji grew progressively louder due to his beer.

"Yes nya!" he yelled for all the world to hear while standing up to weave drunkenly about. "I'm the number one tennis player in Japan and one day, I'll be king of the world!" Red faced, slack jawed, his hair in complete disarray, Eiji suddenly slammed both hands on the table before pointing a trembling hand at Oishi. "But that black demon hound over there likes holding me back nya! Why because of him, I lost my last match!"

"What!"

Catapulting to his feet, Oishi glared blazing daggers of doom at his lover; his own scowling face flushed a deep crimson as his normally civil tongue was set free by the wine.

"I made YOU lose! How dare you! I would have won easily if it wasn't for your incompetent habit of dropping your racket so those Rikkadai scum bags would know which way you were going to jump every time!"

"And what about you huh?" snarled Eiji. Ignoring the hands trying to pull him back, the furious young Cat lord staggered clear of the table before lurching over to roar into Oishi's face. "You, the high and mighty vice captain always thinking he is better than Tezuka! Well you know what? You are nothing, do hear me lap dog? Nothing at all! Why even Echizen can beat you with wings, tail and both arms tied behind his back! I laugh at your puny efforts to be strong as a dragon!"

Having Eiji slur his playing abilities was bad enough, but having Eiji openly accuse him of thinking he was better than Tezuka was the final straw and drunken mind not even remotely thinking of the consequences he transformed; his huge, solid canine body slamming into Eiji's as gleaming white fangs locked around a frantically thrown up arm.

Instantly, the place was thrown into an uproar. Terrified humans screaming about werewolves and black dogs bolted for the exist; Kristen's off spring driver harshly pushing his way into the room to race to the battling pair's side.

Eiji had also transformed and locked in mortal combat, the creatures hardly noticed the hidden dragon's approach as fur flew and blood flowed. Dealing both fighters a hard blow over the heads to render them unconscious, their unearthly escort quickly took advantage of the dark confusion to teleport out; his open mind screaming for Hikari assistance to come and erase the humans memories of things they should have never seen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"And the winner of this round of the world championship bread bake off... is Kai Suwabara!"

Pulling several large crackers out of hammer space, Pierrot set them off while tossing steamers and performing many wild cartwheels about the room.

Grunting his satisfaction, the sword wearing, stern eyed hidden naga stalked from his battle ground; his hard orbs resting on the brown haired elf before pointing an imperious finger.

"Next time Azuma, I will beat you!"

Reminded of Momo' and himself, Kaido sighed a little before asking the proud victor if he could be taken back to his friends now. Nodding, Kai moved through the tight packed crowd awaiting the next round; the young man never having to push or even ask as the masses instantly gave way for him.

Stepping out into the dazzling mid afternoon sunshine, the pair of hidden naga swiftly made their way along a busy city road.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Seeing his disgraced companions were starting to stir, a huge copper-bronze dragon picked up both limp forms by the scruff of their necks with the ends of his claws before powerfully hurtling both lax bodies into the center of a slow flowing forest river.

Striking the frigid element with a loud splash, both cat and dog voiced loud cries of dismay while floundering about up to their necks in the freezing water.

"NYA! COLD! COLD! COLD!" Half swimming, half jumping, Eiji lurched his way to the river bank. Pulling himself onto the damp green grass, he vomited a vile mix of alcohol, roast meat and river water before slumping down to shiver violently.

Behind him, a large black and silver brindled dog clumsily slouched his way through the icy river before heaving himself out to collapse weakly at his lover's side.

"Well, I hope you fools are proud of yourselves." Rearing up onto his hunches, the great dragon crossed powerful forelegs over his mighty chest; little jets of greenish fire and clouds of black smoke curling about him as he glared forbiddingly at the thoroughly soaked and frozen pair before him. "That little bath should have cooled your tempers enough. Now, what have you to say?"

Reminded of Ryuzaki, Oishi groaned deeply at the thought of the incident reaching her ears. "I'm..." coughing, Oishi expelled both wine and water before stammering out a very soft apology. Feeling as if his head was three times its normal size, his belly was on fire while his body had been stuck in an oversized ice cube, the trembling night hound lay down; his head on his front paws while gazing up at the snarling dragon and feeling utterly crushed.

"Well lucky for you I happened to be around." snorted the dragon with contempt. "And its also lucky some Hikari were nearby to give me a hand! But some word of your little debacle may yet still leak out. Pray my king doesn't remove your heads because my mother would if she had her way!"

"Tezuka!" moaning his sorrows, Eiji dispiritedly licked the wound on his right front leg while his body shook from spasms of cold.

"Here..." said the dragon, his tone softening a little as he lifted first Eiji then Oishi to place them beside a roaring bonfire burning behind him. "...its best you both get nice and dry before I take you back."

Laying down beside the soaked pair, the copper-bronze scaled beast extended a wing to act as a lean too while a damp furred cat and dog huddled together for warmth.

"Nya.. Oishi.."

"Hmmm?"

Eyes filled with pain and regret, Eiji flicked out his rough feline tongue to carefully lick his lover's broad canine muzzle.

"I'm really sorry nya. I guess the thrill of seeing other Cat Lords kind of went to my head."

"No Eiji.." replied Oishi, his lips curving into a sad smile as he snuggled closer to his partner. "..it was the beer that did it, that and the wine. Let's never drink again."

Chest vibrating as he softly purred, Eiji draped his left fore leg over Oishi's muscular shoulders. "Oishi.. do you still love me?"

Chuckling a little as warmth began to seep its way back into his bones, Seigaku's vice captain started to heal the nasty wound he himself had inflicted on his lover's right foreleg. "As long as you can forgive me and love me, I'll always love you Eiji."

Sniggering with delight as the pair kissed and made up, their dragon guardian gazed up at the mid afternoon sun through the waving branches of the silent forest trees as he waited for his charges to fully recover from the effects of the drinking and the dunking.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Blinking a little as bright sunlight streamed in through a thin gap in the curtains, Fuji slowly opened his eyes before gratefully running a hand over Tezuka's warm, naked chest. He couldn't recall just when his lover had drawn them before tenderly removing his clothes, but the Tensai found he didn't care as the glory of being back in his dragon's arms drove out any other feeling.

At first, Fuji had thought their first joining after so long would be brief and urgent. But Tezuka had treated him with gentle passion, fully arousing the 'Blood' to unbearable erotic peaks before making absolutely certain his lover had been fully satisfied.

Rubbing his face against Tezuka's firm body, Fuji dreamily recalled his last memory being of his lover endearingly stroking his brow before fatigue had over run him and he had slipped deeply into the arms of sleep.

Emerging back into full wakefulness, it suddenly dawned on him that there was a complete lack of any stretch or stinging sensation in his rear.

Yet the faint odors of Tezuka's expelled pleasure still hung in the air and resolving to ask his lover about it when he woke, Fuji settled for simply enjoying laying beside his lover's warmth until his bladder decided to ruin the picture by painfully demanding to be emptied.

Regretfully slipping from the bed, the Tensai hurried into Tezuka's bathroom; swiftly returning to find his lover had awoken and was staring at him out of gentle hazel-gold orbs.

"Mitsu.." said Fuji softly while getting back into bed. "...you never took me."

"You needed rest." answered Tezuka as he placed a chaste kiss on his partner's brow. "But you had pleasure, that's all that matters."

"I can tell you must have had release." muttered Fuji in slightly sullen tone.

"Don't worry about it." Yawning, Tezuka stroked the Tensai's soft honey brown hair while casting a quick glance outside. Very soon, _she_ would be calling for him and reluctantly, the disguised dragon threw back the blankets, disengaged himself from Fuji's embrace and sat up; his legs swinging off the bed as he reached out for his glasses waiting on a bedside cabinet.

"Syusuke, I'm afraid I have somewhere I must be soon."

Sighing, Fuji knelt behind his lover; his arms slipping around Tezuka, the side of his face resting on a muscular shoulder.

"Don't even think about leaving me behind."

Half smiling at the 'Blood's' husky warning, Tezuka picked up a slender hand to kiss it.

"It's only my required tennis practice and I'll be grateful for your company."

"Saa.. can't you play hooky?" dragging his tongue up and down Tezuka's back, his loving ministrations sent delightful shivers running through the captain's spine.

"How you tempt me." Turning, he drew Fuji into his arms to kiss him soundly. But then, he ruefully pulled back to heave himself to his feet. "My trainer is a Hikari and I am a dragon. I must obey her. Besides.." he added while taking in Fuji's scornful expression. "...tennis practice is my cover for remaining here correct?"

"Yes." agreed Fuji sadly as he cast about for his clothes.

"Syusuke, tonight I'm yours. After tomorrow, I'll always be yours."

Staring Tezuka right in the eye, Fuji asked if his captain loved him. A little flustered, Tezuka took his time answering. He still couldn't quite bring himself to say yes while at the same time, there was no power in all the known realms that could force him to say no.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sitting in her usual place at her favourite street side restaurant, a red haired young woman wearing a pink sports top and dark blue track pants placed a cooked chip in her mouth to chew it slowly, her ever watchful eyes constantly sweeping the surrounding plaza. A few scant days ago, the city had been teeming with the hidden presence of her own kind who had even been brash enough to attack her bond dragon. However, she had swiftly sent them packing with singed wings and after releasing her long time friend, she had been gratified not to have seen a single one of the cowards ever since.

"That stupid Rei." she thought while raising a large beer mug to her lips. "If he and his useless goon squad think they can encroach on my territory, then they have another thing coming."

Contemplating on a half formed notion of returning to the upper realm to give Raidon and his cronies the razor sharp edge of her tongue, she suddenly spied three strangers wandering into the street carnival across the road. Like a hound on the scent of a fox, she sat bolt upright; lips curving into a sly grin as a predatory gleam shone in her narrow aqua eyes.

Blissfully unaware of the close scrutiny, Inui and Momo' with Ryoma in tow entered the merry crowds thronging the walk way. Large purple orbs drinking the festive atmosphere, the disguised mongoose spirit let out a frustrated sigh.

"Where are we, we've been walking for almost an hour!"

"I'm sure we will find Kristov Avenue soon." came Inui's absentminded reply as he consulted his map for the hundredth time that day. "Be patient."

Resisting an urge to scream, Momo' suddenly spied a ball toss game; the object of the amusement being to throw a ball through a small hole in the blue target's center.

"I know!" he said brightly as his quivering nostrils informed the bristle haired youth that the stall holder was one of his own kind. "I'll ask him!"

Dashing up to the man consoling a disappointed young red head, Momo' gave his fellow snake slayer a friendly grin while asking for directions to their intended destination.

"Sure, I can tell you!" he answered in Japanese thus bringing a huge smile to the Seigaku player's face. "But first, play my game."

"You speak our language?" asked Inui while stepping up behind his happy team mate.

"I've travelled around the world and can speak seventeen languages!" the man proudly announced. "Including vampire and unicorn!"

"Cool!" chuckling at the scary thought of speaking with a vampire, Momo' nervously rubbed the back of his head; his face turning a light shade of embarrassed crimson as he spoke. "Ah.. we are lost and did you say you could give us directions?"

"I can!" beamed the man while happily holding up a tennis ball. "But first, one of you must play. Hey, how about you little kid?"

Realizing the man was addressing him, Ryoma scowled darkly.

"Little kid? Who the heck are you calling a kid?"

Ignoring the boy's angry scorn, he indicated the prizes behind him.

"Come and have fun! Who knows? You may even win!"

Half aware of female eyes at a nearby restaurant watching his every move, a glowering Ryoma reluctantly took an offered ball before mounting a somewhat unstable wooden box.

Finding his balance, he lifted both arms as if serving in a match then voicing a low roar, he sent the little round object streaking towards the target's center. Unfortunately, his balance was disturbed by the unsteady platform and hissing through his teeth as the throw failed to find it's mark, he quickly lobbed another.

Smirking at the youth's attempts, the woman quickly stood to loudly call out.

"Just a moment!" Picking up her racket, she quickly approached the staring teenager. "Do you play tennis?"

Nodding as his eyes narrowed into sour slits, the dark haired youth slowly accepted her offered weapon.

"Is it okay if he uses this?"

Seeing the man nod, the woman gave the Seigaku singles star a strange, lop sided smile before urging him to go ahead. With a racket in hand, Ryoma suddenly became a game playing miracle by sending the ball screaming through the hole curtesy of a powerful serve.

Beaming around at the admiring crowd, Momo' pressed the startled stall holder for directions while a quiet Ryoma calmly returned the woman's weapon with a softly spoken "Thanks."

Frowning into the young champion's eyes, the woman shouldered her racket then waved an admonishing finger.

"So that's it." she rumbled menacingly while Ryoma gaped at her in surprise. "After using my prized racket, you think you can just walk off little dragon?"

Grinning wickedly as it suddenly dawned on the startled young Demi-Dragon that the woman was a Hikari, she unexpectedly reached out to seize Ryoma's neck in a powerful elbow head lock.

"A dragon must obey my command!" she then harshly informed the pop eyed, frantically struggling youth. "You will now accompany me." Smirking into her captive's face, the hidden upper realm dweller completely ignored Momo's background cries of dismay to leer down at the squirming teenage Mythic in her grasp. "You're an interesting creature, part demon I see and such an interesting gold colour too!"

Giving her prisoner a saucy wink, the woman then remarked on how Ryoma had served with his right hand while he really played with his left.

Ceasing all escape attempts, Ryoma stared up at her in wonder.

"How did you know?"

"After studying your stance, I noticed a lot of things." Laughing, she took a firmer grip on her prize. "But enough talk! Come with me!"

Behind her, Momo' yelped with dismay as he and Inui raced in the striding woman's wake.

Returning to her restaurant table, the woman plonked herself back onto her seat then promptly released Ryoma to pick up her beer glass and loudly tell her shocked-by-her-actions audience that her name was Hanna.

After making certain that his slightly battered life mate had come to no harm, Momo' felt his natural curiosity start to bubble over.

"Miss Hanna, you speak Japanese very well."

"Yeah... you'll find all of my stupid kind are well schooled in mortal languages."

Having never met a drunken Hikari in the many centuries he had lived, Inui raised a scornful eye brow while asking if their new companion played tennis.

"A little." she airily remarked just as a waiter appeared to set a tall glass of cold juice before a glaring Ryoma. "But I wont lose to the hatching!"

Curling his lip as Hanna again snatched up her beer mug, the hidden Demi-Dragon's green-gold orbs glittered with disgust as he watched her drain out the entire contents in one long swallow.

Leering down at the table, the woman voiced a silly giggle before flopping forward to rest her upper body on its smooth surface.

"Why do you drink?" asked Momo' after trading a quick glance with his team mates.

"Because I can." Her boozy breath leaving her in a gentle hiccup, Hanna suddenly lurched to her feet to throw loose arms around a spluttering Ryoma in a happy, drunken embrace. "You're such a cute little hatchling! I just love you to pieces!"

Trying to distract her from smothering his long suffering lover, Momo' asked the disguised Hikari where in Munich she was from.

"I live nearby." Happy grin fading to a dark scowl, she suddenly stabbed an aggressive finger at the stunned mongoose spirit. "It is my very sad daily task to train a very irksome and stuck up steam burner who thinks the sun shines out of his scales!" Half throttling Ryoma as she loudly vent her fury, she abruptly let go of his neck to start wildly waving her arms up and down. "But he is a dragon and must obey me! Damn great enormous brute, he isn't even cute!"

"Ah yes.." began Momo' with a incredulous look due to the woman's drunken antics. "...we know him and..."

"This creature!" she roared, effectively cutting off Momo's words while forcefully slamming both fists onto the table so it shuddered alarmingly. "He dares try and tell me what to do! Can you believe that? A flying iguana telling a Hikari what to do!"

Lifting her hands to her eyes, Hanna then pulled at the corners to perform a remarkable impression of Tezuka's piercing stare.

"He tells me I must stop drinking and dry out, but what about him!" Aqua eyes turning misty, the woman suddenly stifled a sob. "Tomorrow night, he's going to suck the life right out of that poor little 'Blood' he keeps ranting on about while I get no respect at all!"

Upon hearing her words, alarm bells shrilled in three teenage heads as the startled males traded anxious glances. A feeling of great dread rose up to roll over the trio as an icy wave; their frightening premonition of Fuji in terrible danger heightened by the sad Hikari suddenly throwing herself over the table to sob wildly.

"Hey, hey..." Momo' started to say in a feeble attempt to lighten the serious and sorrowful mood. "... you don't know our Fuji like we do! He is very powerful, right guys? I'm sure he'll be alright!"

"You...you think so?" Lifting her head, Hanna sniffed back a few watery tears before leaping around the table to happily hug the necks of the startled snake and mongoose. "You two are so cute!" Beaming like the sun itself, she affectionately rubbed her wet cheeks against the blushing faces of her two new best friends. "I just can't wait to take you all home, its going to be great!"

"Ah.. yeah.." stammered Inui as he desperately fought to keep his rocking eye shields in place. "Wonderful. Now, if you wouldn't mind not crushing my throat..."

Giggling like a little girl with a very large cookie, Hanna smiled warmly until she suddenly noticed a sullen Ryoma hiding under his hat brim.

"Hey you! You should be happy!"

Merriment instantly turning to hostility, the snarling woman roughly dragged her unfortunate captives around the table to harshly let go of them before both fists once again crashed down on the unyielding surface.

"YOU!" she bellowed while glaring fire and ice into Ryoma's shocked orbs. "You have the same golden, sun bright colour that he does!" Snarling into the boy's twitching face as he stiffly drew his head back, the human form Hikari roughly gripped both his narrow shoulders while staring at his true form with powerful second sight. "Yes! And I see the same wide wings! Admit it! You're his offspring.. aren't you?"

"What?" Pushing his chair back, Ryoma's expression of stunned surprise was comical. "NO! No way!"

"Fine!" grumbled the woman sulkily while moving away from him. "I don't care whose issue you are. Follow me hatchling. Show me what your made of."

"Er.. where are you taking him?" asked a fearful Momo' while leaping to his feet; his bristly hair standing up more than usual in his anxiety. "You can't my life mate away!"

"Away?" Hanna looked slightly confused. "Why, we are only going to the tennis courts because I need to teach this half spark a lesson!"

Slowly sipping up the last of his juice, Ryoma could only stare up as the woman flung her right arm forward; her finger stabbing accusingly while her voice thundered and wondering just what on earth he was about to be letting himself in for, he meekly followed in the Hikari woman's wake.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sighing with relief as he walked back into the comfort zone of the Trun Prest Rehabilitation center's tennis grounds, Momo' traded yet another apprehensive glance with Inui while his smaller lover was calmly given a tennis racket.

"Why must I play against you?" demanded Ryoma the very moment Hanna gave the boy a superior smirk.

Popping her weapon onto her right shoulder, she glared down her nose at the dark haired boy. "I don't like your golden blood."

Taken aback, the young Demi-Dragon growled his annoyance before taking his place on the right corner baseline.

"One match. I'll serve."

Her face flushed a deep red, Hanna hiccuped while swaying slightly on partly unsteady legs. Covering her mouth, she grinned her embarrassment before tossing the ball high then striking in a whip like blur of movement.

Loaded down with Hikari energy so bright that a startled Ryoma could scarcely bare to look at it, the youth found himself frozen to the spot as it thundered past him; the doom laden missile blowing his hair back from the force of its passage while his shocked heart leapt in his chest.

Incredulously eying the likes of a tennis ball that he had never seen before, the Seigaku singles star knew at once he was in deep trouble. Even so, excitement began to stir; his mouth twitching up into a happy grin as he eagerly rose to the marvelous new challenge.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

To Be Continued...

NEXT CHAPTER!

Friends reunite, an uneasy night passes and a never before performed dragon ritual takes place. COMING SOON! The 23rd Fragment: "Journeys Of The Soul."

Mythic notes.

Tejinashi Tanuki: A very rare creature, these larger, more enchanted members of the Tanuki species differ from Horio's numerous kind in size and power level. They are much larger, have shape shifting abilities and can cast realistic "Solid" illusions. Their favorite trick is to replicate themselves many times over. Fur is always white and eyes are blue.

Baron Cole: His appearance only... NOT behaviour... based on Baron from "The Cat Returns"

Fans of "Yakitate Japan" would have recognized Kai Suwabara and co. LOL.. I always did see him as a naga as he is a lot like Kaido. Grin.


	82. Fragments 23

Hello readers! THIS IS IT! The heat is on! However.. pause to rub head on back of head while giving sheepish grin as sweat drop forms... due to the sheer LENGTH of this chapter, I have decided to split it into two parts. Please don't kill nya. Tezuka's lullaby; "Nature's Gift" was written with the aid of my wonderful son Minion363. For those with "Garden Walk" and "Bath Scene" music, a number (1) will indicate where to start. (2) shows end.. depending on your reading speed.

Music can be found on my Mythic Brotherhood web site.

**WARNING! Take heed!** The author wishes to advise that this chapter contains male-male love and strong adult themes. If such a thing offends, then DO NOT READ.

Dedicated to Nana Chibi. Thank You so much for your continuing support.

Huge Thank you to Chibi Mina for all the on going site works, minion 363 for playing DJ as I wrote and hugs to my little sis Kagome Girl 21.

Disclaimer: Prince Of Tennis and music used this chapter is not mine darn it.

Small note: Kristen makes a wise crack about Fuji's breeding potential. As DRAGONS are clutch breeders (multiple birth) it is purely a DRAGONS way of making a **joke**. So please don't go asking me how Fuji could father lots of children one go.. remember, is JOKE.. okay? Chuckle...

Fragments: The Twenty-third Shard.

"Journeys Of The Soul."

Part 1

Story: Tora Macaw.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Popping her racket onto her shoulder, Hanna gave her staring opponent a smugly superior grin before purring out a drunken sounding "15 love."

Taking a firm grip on his own tight stringed weapon, Ryoma braced himself for the next attack. To his utter surprise, the serve.. while extremely fast.. was normal, but the unexpected lack of malice was still enough to keep him frozen place and glaring furiously as her assault crashed down to ace the motionless youth, the crimson faced upper realm dweller rustled hidden wings in irritation.

'_What's wrong sun spot? That last serve was cold, yet you just stood there!'_ Tossing the ball high, Hanna savagely served a third time. '_Now fight curse you!'_

Curling his upper lip, Ryoma sprang into action and dealing the high speed missile a brutal forehand blow, he started to exert his skills. Unfortunately, the running red head expertly caught his return fire to viciously slam it home; the light round object thundering down wide of the startled youth to seize the first match point.

Red faced, her aqua orbs hardening with contempt, Hanna glared angrily at her little opponent.

Snorting her disgust, she dropped into a semi crouch; preparing herself for her adversary's attack just as a car rolled to a smooth halt on a hospital grounds service road nearby. Straightening her back, Hanna narrowed her eyes to stare harshly at the two young males emerging from its interior before the rich smells of other arrivals reached Ryoma's sensitive nostrils.

Turning his head, the young Demi-Dragon noted the arrival of Kristen with Takasi rapidly approaching the golden pair while to his mild surprise, Tezuka and Fuji calmly strolled towards the battle ground along a nearby path way.

"So.." thought the dark haired boy while Eiji excitedly announced that the "Chibi" was having a game. "..the gang's all here, but it looks like Kaido Sempai is still missing." he added after sweeping the gathering with a sharp gaze.

Shrugging, he decided to question the naga's whereabouts later as Hanna roughly ordered him to hurry up and serve.

Impressed with the power behind the flying ball, the hidden Hikari raced to meet it.

Taking careful note of the way her hard orbs rolled to look right, Ryoma lunged sideways to pick up the expected cross court fire. But to the youth's dismay, her connecting racket sent it howling left so it shot past her rival's exposed back completely unopposed.

"Hatchling!" Hanna sneered as her breath left her in a low hiccup. "A fake move is a normal ploy used during every match and even a blind little bat like you should have seen through my deception! My eyes may have lied boy, but my hands and feet were screaming the truth so PAY ATTENTION!"

Being treated like a beginner well and truly raised Ryoma's ire and snarling his antagonism, he served a perfectly normal unladen-with-Mythic-powers ball.

"What's this?" thought Hanna incredulously as she raced to collect it. "No challenge? How humanly naive!"

Securing her next point with a harsh double grip backhand, she arrogantly tossed her shoulder length red hair while smirking insufferably at her seething opponent.

"You have a lot of power child. Why not use it against me?"

Low growl rumbling out of his throat, Ryoma poured his energy into the tennis ball before savagely sending it on its way. But wreathed in a faint golden glow, Hanna returned fire with ridiculous ease.

Running to the net, the cap wearing teenager firmly set his feet to deal the missile a resounding blow. Right arm drawing back, Hanna met it with a devastating crack; the doom laden ball thundering past Ryoma to close the round at 2-0.

"Tezuka.." asked a quiet Fuji. "...why is he holding back?"

His mind fully on the battle, Seigaku's regal captain never heard his lover's question as he watched his many times over great grandson lose the second set like a hawk.

Resting her racket across her shoulders, Hanna leered at her clearly frustrated young rival.

"Not bad for a drunken dove, eh leather wing? Now come on! Is this low level human game the best you can do?"

Riled by the smooth taunt, Ryoma angrily tossed the ball over the net and easily catching it, the hidden Hikari opened her mind.

'_You're an arrogant brat, but not much of a show off are you? Is that why you hold back? Yes! I can see it in your eyes. You don't like to show your rivals what you are fully capable of! Hmm, I guess I should admire your modesty... such as it is! Or is it cunning? HA!'_

Seeing how her smoldering adversary had kept shooting small glances off to one side during her mind speech, Hanna followed the line of his gaze to grin with child like delight.

"Ah! So lord perfect has emerged!" Running her eyes over the petite form beside him, the woman sniggered under her breath. "So that's the pet human you always rave about! Huh! What a tiny little thing!"

Lifting an arm, she smiled brightly while calling out in a somewhat teasing tone. "Kunimitsu! Hey goldie! Hello!"

Aghast by the show of blatant disrespect aimed at his stoic captain, Oishi gasped his concern while staring at a hard faced Tezuka out of shocked green eyes. "Tezuka! How can you let her speak to you like that?"

Shuddering, the hidden moon dog recalled every other Hikari he had ever seen.. including Raidon himself.. only ever addressing the lord of dragons as "The Mighty Gold" or Tezuka and to him, to hear the slightly weaving angel woman on the court treating his king like a common low born creature was nothing short of scandalous.

"Because.." answered Tezuka gravely, his tones as close to a sad sigh as he had ever heard them, "...she is not only the highest ranking Hikari in all of Germany, she is also the copper's bond mate and my tennis coach."

"What?" cried a stunned Momo', his eyes turning huge and round at the startling revelation. "That arrogant, stuck up, drunken feather brain.. is your coach? No way!"

Hazel-gold orbs glaring, Tezuka stared until the hidden mongoose spirit was thoroughly cowered. Voice low and dangerous, he then spoke four hard words. "You dare insult her?"

Sweating buckets as his heart leapt wildly in his chest, Momo threw both hands protectively before his body before answering in a frightened, high pitched semi quaver. "Who me?" he stammered, a silly giggle escaping him as he took two quick steps backward. "Insult? Never!"

His back colliding with Inui, Momo' stuttered a string of near hysterical apologies while the twitching basilisk wondered if he should rescue his unfortunate team mate from his very bad case of foot in mouth disease.

Luckily for the trembling power house, his captain was far to intent on watching the game to smear his loud mouthed friend into the ground.

Snorting, Ryoma sent out his thoughts.

'_Grandfather, she is your coach? She's no ordinary Hikari!"_

Her mind invading her rival's, Hanna laughed with sheer delight as she effortlessly picked up on the private speech.

"Grandfather?" she smirked before addressing her furious little on court enemy. "Are you THE Echizen Ryoma, Kunimitsu keeps harping on about?"

Irritation turning to surprise, Ryoma blinked at her.

"So, you know about me?"

"Know about you?" Throwing her head back, Hanna laughed as she happily tossed her hair about. "Why, I only hear about you.. oh lets see... at least five times a day and that 'Blood' over there around a hundred! I do believe that lord perfect thinks very highly of you both! But listen leather wing..." Leaning forward, the woman became all business as she pointed at the glaring teenager. "...we are all mythics here so how about showing me the real you so I can teach you a lesson you'll never forget!"

Her slender form becoming engulfed in a radiant golden glow, Hanna began to change. Her rich red hair grew longer until it was falling just past her waist while long, tapered elf like ears poked out from the gleaming mantle. With two large wings of many shades of red and white standing out from her shoulders, the female Hikari in full magnificence smirked her challenge.

"This court is covered with my guarding barrier and your regal grandfather is also adding his magic, so strut your stuff bat boy, or are you afraid?"

A single heart beat past by, then jagged demon horns erupted just over the band of the white sun visor cap Ryoma wore. Hair grew longer, falling just past his shoulders as medium sized black leather wings unfurled from his back to then stand out to the sides.

"Solid, not semi transparent." thought Hanna as she eyed the boy's demon form. "He's part dragon all right!"

Loading her tennis ball full of golden Hikari power, she sent the hissing, spitting, doom laden object hurtling straight towards Ryoma's head.

Glittering eyes narrowing, the Seigaku youth sent it flying back.

Pushing off his right leg, Ryoma answered Hanna's retaliation with a perfectly executed super rising followed by a powerful drive B. Hot on its heels was a drive A and filling the ball so full of crackling demon energy that it turned the air around it into black smoke, he fired it straight at the woman's face; its fearsome malice causing her to leap aside in fright so he scored.

"The darkness!" Hanna panted in shock as the youth won his first round. "A blow like that would have knocked me out for a week!" Lifting her chin, she then appraised her snarling, wing spread, tail lashing opponent with a strange look of mild pride. "So! The hatchling can roar after all. Not a bad game imp!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Strolling along the busy down town streets, Kaido allowed himself to enjoy the scenery before glancing up to quietly address his friend.

"So, what made you decide to become a baker?"

Sharp eyes sweeping the side walk, Kai briefly rested his left hand on his sword hilt before gruffly answering.

"Of all my family, my temper has always run the hottest. After I had completed my sword training, my father ordered me to become a baker in the hope that the intense discipline required for making bread dough would help to calm me."

"I see." For a brief moment, the Seigaku naga had a quick vision of himself standing in his mother's kitchen; his arms covered to the elbows in flour while Momo' laughed himself sick in the background. Ruthlessly dispelling any thoughts he had of making bread, Kadio hissed through his teeth. "Has it worked?"

A moment's silence then; "A little."

Glaring down at his feet, Kaido sourly informed his companion that he didn't care much for bread.

Lifting a small, cloth wrapped box out of a fold in his top, Kai carefully; almost reverently unwrapped it then carefully drew out a golden, crescent moon shaped bread.

"I made this. It has 1,642 layers. Try it."

Voicing a little sigh, Kaido nervously accepted the offering and thanking the proud naga warrior, he then slowly bit into it.

At once, a thousand light, buttery particles descended to dance upon his tongue; the rich, smooth flavours melting into a wonderful symphony of soothing music as the city dissolved and he found himself joyfully playing tennis with a bare faced, smiling Inui on a sunset meadow full of fragrant flowers. Small, pretty birds warbled and chirped as they happily flew around him. Cute chibi dragons sang in the background as pink kirins pranced, while a glorious sliver crescent moon rose in the evening sky to twinkle overhead.

Abruptly snapping himself out of the somewhat highly disturbing vision, Kaido stared incredulously at the fluffy French bread before muttering an amazed; "It's good!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bouncing the ball three times prior to serving, Hanna glared across the net at her waiting rival.

"This arrogant little hatchling has never known true fear." Pouring a blue-white energy into the felt covered object she then tossed it high. '_Prepare to know fear.'_

Snorting at the telepathic threat, Ryoma narrowed his eyes; his legs braced apart, his body ready for instant action as the crackling ball thundered towards him.

Without warning, his limbs froze; his body refusing to obey him as a spider web of light seemed to emerge from the incoming missile to surround him in a cage of radiance.

His mind filling with half formed dreams of experiencing such a thing once before, Ryoma snapped his wings out; a terrifying dragon's roar boiling up out of his throat as his demon powers flared against the zapping barrier.

His arm finding its freedom, Ryoma swung; his racket slamming against the ball as a savage forehand.

Lips curving up, a smirking Hanna quickly bought the game to a 4-1 score in her favour.

Feeling the effects of the alcohol starting to wear off, the Hikari woman pulled a face over the horribly dry sensation in her mouth and signaling for a short break, she snatched up a water bottle resting on the courts coach bench.

Tossing a swift glare at Ryoma as the youth accepted a towel and water bottle from his worried life mate, the angel woman irritably rustled her wings; her top lip curling into a sneer and almost hissing over the sight of Momo's tender loving concern, she unwillingly found her mind drifting back in time.

She had been born into a family of lesser nobility, yet she had still been chosen when Raidon's mightiest warriors had come to her clan's halls seeking strong maidens as potential consorts for the upper realm's new ruler.

Joining twenty others, she had travelled to the palace to be trained in the arts of battle. Already naturally strong, Hanna had easily adjusted to the harsh training routine and despite the constant thorn in her side that was a noble of Divine Star; the sly and sharp eyed blond haired woman Nigai, Hanna was pronounced ready for the trials by year's end.

The warm, sun lit meadow had been lined with silken pavilions; the many different standards baring each clans crest fluttering in the crisp breeze as the chosen warrior maidens acknowledged the acclaims of the crowd on entering the arena.

Dressed in studded leather armour and white silk with garlands of flowers adoring their hair, the young women had drawn lots and the battle had began. For Hanna, it had been her first ever sight of her lord Raidon and to the maiden's eyes, he had looked as strong and proud as he was incredibly handsome. Determined to become his queen, she had fought like a wild cat; her highly attuned strength and lightening fast reflexes allowing her to overcome every opponent.

In the end, her final battle had been against Nigai and after a tense, furious bout, she at last knocked her enemy off her feet to emerge as tourney champion.

Lips curving into a wistful smile, Hanna remembered the glory of winning; the wild cheers of the crowd as flowers were thrown at her feet and songs were composed in her honour.

Raidon had descended from his high place to enter the arena and take her by the hand. Thrilled and overwhelmed by her king's attention, she had been oblivious to Nagai's evil looks and Raidon's cruel smirk as she revelled in the grand celebration feast and night's dancing.

However, her glory had been short lived for arriving at her ruler's chambers later that night, she had learned first hand of his hidden brutal nature.

Convinced she would soon be made his queen she endured; blinking back her tears as she cried out in pain. But when he was through, he had bluntly ordered her from his bed and bid his servants to fetch Nigai.

Locked in rich chambers, Hanna had cried herself to sleep that night and like the naive child she had been, she had convinced herself the Raidon loved her and would soon be calling for her.

In the half year that had followed, she had remained in his service; her nightly humiliation growing as he made it perfectly clear to the rest of the realm that he someday intended to take Nigai as his wife. Yet, still she tried in vain to get him to love her. Annoyed by her pleading and thoroughly bored with her body, Raidon had commanded her to form a protective partnership with a dragon.

Unable to refuse, she had grimly accepted her fate and with the end of the copper's muzzle pressed against her palm, she had bitterly begun her life of exile.

Laying her water bottle aside, Hanna fought down an urge to voice a harsh laugh while her memories faded and her eyes strayed across to her hidden companion standing quietly beside her own king.

"I envy you beasts" she thought darkly while draping her towel over the back of the long chair beside her. "You mate freely and without regret even though your breeding flights are rough and heartless." Shoulders slumping, Hanna sighed. "Yes, how I envy your complete lack of love."

Mouth settling into a hard line, she glared at Fuji leaning against the disguised gold. "And that great brute the human cares for so much is the wildest and most cold hearted of them all. Lord perfect, don't you dare toss that trusting young child aside as Raidon once did to me or so help me I'll..."

Dealing the tennis ball in her hand a sharp squeeze, she whipped about to snarl at Ryoma.

"YOU! BREAK TIME IS OVER! FIGHT ME!"

Stalking back onto the battle field, the players clashed.

Throwing himself forward, Ryoma's straining racket just barely missed the ball's satisfying kiss and unable to stop his momentum, the wild eyed youth toppled downwards to measure his length on his belly.

Swiftly pushing himself onto his hands and knees, his breath rasped in and out; his eyes like those of a desperate tiger in a trap as he glared at the ground and Hanna's voice proclaiming her 5 games to 1 victory floated over his head.

Head shooting up as the Hikari spoke again, Ryoma snarled his fury.

"The result is out." she loudly informed her staring audience. "This creature is useless." Turning back, she smirked down her nose. "Give up hatchling."

Half flying, half leaping to his feet, Ryoma's wings cut the air with harsh sounding flap before he stood as tall as his short frame allowed; the wide spread, solid flight limbs standing proudly from his shoulders while his tail snapped about behind him..

"No."

Eyes narrowing into dangerous slits, Hanna spread her own wings as she leaned forward to glare into her opponent's face.

"You dare say no to me dragon?"

"A demon says no to you." the defiant youth firmly replied. "And I refuse to be beaten by a drunken dove!"

"Watch your tongue half bred Thleerium!" she snapped, her eyes sparking with menace. "I've killed stronger warriors than you just because they looked at me the wrong way! But if you insist on being humiliated..."

With the ball back in play, the pair fought like creatures possessed. Hanna turned up her power; her intention to crush Ryoma thwarted as he too bought his own great powers to bare. His body lighting up in a golden glow, his rough demon horns smoothed out as his tail grew ridges and his wings grew longer and wider.

Hanging suspended, he twisted his body; his devastating Cyclone smash all but drilling a hole in the court's hard surface as he brutally scored again and again.

Shocked, Hanna fought back. Yet the golden teenager refused to yield; refused to be intimidated and with his roaring shadow form rearing up behind him to loudly proclaim its might, Ryoma rapidly bought the match to a furious five all.

Stopping beside the net as his life mate cheered in the back ground, the young Demi-Dragon blew steam from his nose while smirking up at the panting, sweat soaked woman just a few steps away.

"Mada mada da ne."

Unsure of the words meaning but sensing its intent, Hanna glared blazing daggers of doom at her chuckling adversary.

"WHAT? How dare you insult me!"

"I dare." sneered Ryoma as his golden eyes glittered with mischief. "Never give up."

Never give up. The words seemed to strike her like a harsh blow and painfully closing her eyes, Hanna remembered her trainers in the upper realm telling their students the very same thing. Adopting the words as her own catch phrase, she herself had encouraged her fellow maidens every time they had faltered in their sword fights or when Nigai and her cronies had tried to crush a few spirits.

"I became a chosen warrior maid because I never gave up." Hanna thought as the terrible barriers of her harsh past seemed to crumble around her. "Raidon may have taken my innocence, but he'll never bury my pride!"

Her eyes flashing, Hanna suddenly felt all the resentment, all the sorrow and all the bitterness she had carried on the mortal realm for five thousand years, wash away in a raging torrent of new hope for her future rolling out of the youth before her as a cleansing wave.

With all her old spirits and fierce pride awakening from its long slumber, Hanna laughed; the sound untainted for the first time since leaving her true home and expressing an extreme gratitude to a mere hatchling child the only way she knew how, she played out the rest of the match without resentment.

"Yes..." she thought as her ears once again seemed ring with the victory cheers of a great crowd. "... I may not be able to return home, but I'm still a warrior and even though I cannot fight with sword and lance, I can still fight with ball and string. Yes little dragon, I can become a warrior of tennis and become champion once more."

Striking the straight flying ball hard, Hanna smiled a truly beautiful smile of the unsullied.

'_I love this game! You have given me new determination little dragon and I can finally enjoy it at last!'_

Grinning at the happy sounding thought speech, Ryoma sent his final backhand blow hissing past her left ear and with the game sealed at 7-6, it took the surprised Hikari a moment to realise the harsh conflict had come to an end.

Straightening, she laughed gently.

"I... I lost! I... a Hikari warrior, was beaten by a dragon."

Grinning, she tucked her racket under her right arm before pacing up to the net; her right hand extended for a shake.

"Game, set and match. Well done and thank you, grandson of the gold."

Accepting her offered hand, Ryoma shook it; his normally hard orbs strangely kind as he quietly returned her gentle words.

"Your welcome."

With the conflict over, Momo' rushed onto the court to enthusiastically throw his arms around his life mate while a silent Tezuka proudly approached his panting coach.

'_Hanna, now do you understand the true heart of dragon kind?'_

"Yes, oh mighty gold." she respectfully answered him for the first time since they had met. "I do." Planting her hands onto her hips, she voiced a merry, carefree laugh. "You know, I think I'll take on this human game and turn professional!"

Hearing her, Momo' grinned with delight.

"Really? A pro? That would be awesome!"

"Of course..." chuckled Hanna while holding up a knowing finger as her unearthly angel features faded from sight. "... I know it wont be easy! One must play a HUMAN game to live in the human world. But, I'm certain I can handle it!"

Laughing, her eyes suddenly looked past her on court friends; the formally hard orbs turning soft as she gazed at her hidden dragon bond mate.

Just then, Inui's voice rang out and turning as one, the group happily welcomed a newly returned Kaido in the company of a proud and fierce naga stranger.

"Thank goodness..." muttered Inui into Kaido's bandana while tenderly wrapping trembling arms around his boyfriend. "...You're safe."

Holding his lover close, Inui then looked up; his shadow form rearing into existence behind him as he silently thanked the sword baring warrior. Yet even as it bowed, the phantom Basilisk's scales rubbed together; its long fangs showing as golden eyes seemed to gleam with a fires of jealously.

Ignoring the mildly threatening display, Kai grunted and swept the assorted mythics before him with a steely gaze; his sharp orbs resting on Momo' as his hand caressed the hilt of his weapon.. as if wishing to draw it... then spinning on his heel, the naga of the Tiger Fangs rapidly stalked away.

Assuring his anxious lover he was perfectly fine, Kaido surprised the group by suddenly asking if they could all go out to find French pastry.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

With the setting of the sun, the group gathered in a small, quiet restaurant nestled behind the hospital grounds for an early dinner. Happily recalling the day's events, the youths laughed as they ate; only Tezuka holding himself back from the merriment as he ate in a dignified yet somewhat preoccupied manner.

Quietly urging his concerned lover to eat as much as he could, Tezuka stood up to excuse himself and dropping into a formal bow, he then requested that Fuji accompany him.

Leaving their speculating team mates behind them, the pair stepped out into the early evening.

"Saa... where are we going?" asked Fuji while shivering a little at the rising cold.

"Away from here." answered Tezuka slowly while gazing gently down at him. "There is something you need to see."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Large flight limbs back winging to land, three great dragons lightly touched down; their huge forms hidden under the cover of darkness as they stood at the base of a towering cliff face. Around them, the night wind whistled through the surrounding tree tops of a vast wilderness and gazing around at the shadowed forest, Fuji slid from the base of Tezuka's neck to then pace along its length.

Reaching the gold dragon's face, he reached up to caress the soft warm hide before his huge lover spoke to his mind.

'_Before us, lay the caverns of fire.' _ Indicating a yawning, faintly glowing cave mouth in front of them, Tezuka told the staring human that they must now enter its confines.

For the teenage 'Blood', a thrill of recognition shot through him as an eerie sense of knowing this place raced through out his senses. Even without setting foot inside he knew these caves, for he had seen them in his nightmares and steeling himself, he drew a deep breath as he slowly walked beside the massive gold dragon to pass through the towering entrance.

Fuji knew the tunnel. It was as if every rock, every strange flickering flame blazing from the stark white walls had been his home all his life while overhead, Tezuka's voice rolled out of him like distant thunder.

"The Blood purge was performed here. But before I can truly be whole again, I must take you through them to read the words that are older than time."

Expecting to see the huge lake where he had spilled his life's blood, Fuji was mildly surprised when his lover turned up a yawning side passage and began to follow its twisting length deep into the mountain's heart.

"Tezuka..." murmured Fuji as they walked. "...I remember coming here in a dream. I saw you as you lay dying in a lake of fire and I shed blood to bring you back."

Stopping, Tezuka lowered his great head to carefully lick the side of Fuji's face.

"Night mares are best left in the darkness. Now come, we still have a long way to go."

-.-.-.--.-.-.-

Fuji felt tired. At was if he had been walking forever and his whole world had closed in around him to become an endless tunnel of cold white stone.

Despite the flames dancing from the walls, it had grown progressively colder as they travelled. But Tezuka had insisted that he bring along a bag full of warm clothing and now wrapped in every shred of garments he had brought, he turned his closed eyes up to gaze at his lover as the great dragon warmed by its own internal fires didn't seem to notice the frigid environment.

Drawing his thick, white gold scarf a little tighter around his neck, the 'Blood' sighed with both pleasure and fatigue as Tezuka carefully breathed a cloud of warming steam to ward off the chill.

"We are almost there Syusuke." Every so gently nuzzling the human's cheek, the huge golden creature then gave the youth a small, careful nudge to indicate the entrance of a large chamber. Squeezing his bulk through an opening just large enough to accommodate his impressive size, Tezuka then proudly lifted his head in the enormous space beyond to gaze upon the chamber's shadowy far wall.

His own orbs peeling open, Fuji stared in wonder at the vast underground cathedral. Larger than anything he had ever seen before, the glowing rock walls were composed from masses glittering crystal. Most of them were clear while others shone sky blue or glowed with a deep, fiery radiance; the entire setting lit by thousands upon thousands of greenish glow worms gathered in huge clumps on the chambers thick natural stone columns.

A thin water fall poured from the left wall as a tall hissing rain to patter into a wide, shallow pool seeping into the rocky sides.

Admiring the delicate, feathery formations of gypsum stalactites, Fuji noticed the bright gleam of cave pearls and aragonite as nearby, the light from the illuminated worms caused a thin, wide spread calcite shawl to glow from bands of band brown and creamy rock.

Passing a great formation of flow stone that gave the illusion of being a great forest of tall trees matching up a steep hill side, both human and dragon arrived at the rear of the vast cavern.

There, starkly lit by an eerie phosphorescent radiance, a large carving dominated the smooth stone. Standing from its raised surface, Fuji could see pictures of many different kinds of birds, animals, dinosaurs and dragons. Among them, Hikari flew on large feathered wings and beside them, the 'Blood' could see another type of heavenly being. They were almost the same, only different; the wings being much larger and taller so the flight limbs towered over their heads being the biggest distinction.

Looking closer, Fuji's closed orbs flew open; his voice leaving him in a startled gasp as he noticed for the first time that the only human to be found in the entire carving was surrounded by a painted blue glow while a huge gold dragon stood behind him and gazing up questionably at his lover, Tezuka answered his unspoken enquiry with a sharp nod.

"Yes Syusuke, that human is a 'Blood.' and the dragon is me. Come, look at the writing on the wall above."

Stepping back, the Tensai craned his neck back; his glittering orbs fixing upon the strange symbols arching over the great carvings.

"I don't understand them." muttered Fuji after a long silence and settling himself comfortably onto his chest, Tezuka swept his tail around Fuji in a protective circle as he spoke.

"This is Celestial writing, very difficult to read. But I was fortunate enough to have Jinnai instruct me."

Pointing at the words with a wing tip, Tezuka began to read.

"When Blood and dragon lay as one, the mighty gold's weakness undone. The underlying strength hard won, the king Blood's heart to never shun. Seed flows forth as all or none, the king made whole, the journey begun. Life force blend with golden sun, the bond to shine in life to come."

Falling silent, Tezuka stared down at Fuji; his somber eyes gleaming through a messy curtain of golden brown hair as he patiently waited for his silent lover to speak.

"Please Syusuke, tell me. What are your thoughts?"

Lips curving up at the gently spoken sound of his first name, the Tensai thought hard.

Feeling warm tendrils of fire creep through him at the words 'When Blood and dragon lay as one', Fuji controlled himself with an effort to study the next line.

"The mighty gold weakness undone. I think that speaks of healing." When Tezuka neither moved or spoke, the Tensai forged ahead. "Underlying strength hard won." Mind drifting back, he remembered his titanic battle with Aion and how his first surge of full dark power had been born in that terrible struggle. But not wanting to worry his dragon, he thoughtfully rubbed his chin while pondering the following part.

"The kings Blood heart to never shun." Cocking his head to one side, Fuji voiced a light silvery laugh. "Does that mean you care for me?"

"If those are your thoughts Syusuke."

To the honey-haired youth, his stoic lover seemed to be preoccupied. But shrugging off all lingering traces of doubt, Fuji knew in his heart the truth of Tezuka's love even he would continue to deny it forever.

"Seed flows forth." Now the 'Blood's' smile really shone. He knew full well just how he was going to pass on his power and body trembling in anticipation wed to desire he reached out to embrace a huge curving talon. "I love you Mitsu. Tell me..." Stepping back, the Tensai looked up to search his lover's face. "...will you one day accept me as your mate?"

For the first time in a long while, the heavy reptilian jaws curved in a half formed, wistful smile. "It's what I want more than anything." he said in a tone of quiet sorrow. "But one thing is stopping me... flight." His great body shuffling about, Tezuka gently licked the crown of Fuji's head. "Syusuke, your neck bares my mark its true, but if you had wings, I'd pursue you across the sky and truly make you mine in the dragon way forever."

"So that's why you're so sad." muttered Fuji gravely while his trembling soul lamented the tragic fact that his body lacked something that seemed so terribly important to his lover. "Why can't I be yours in the human way?"

"Your always mine in a human way." The great dragon murmured as he very carefully nuzzled the delicate human. "Come pamujat pmuut. The hour is late and its a long walk back."

Stifling a yawn, Fuji took a last look at the carvings before slowly following Tezuka from the cavern.

Once clear of the entrance, the mighty gold laid his neck flat to the ground. "It was essential for you to walk here..." he said softly, "...but you can ride back if you so wish."

Face breaking into a grateful smile, Fuji happily pulled himself onto the dragon's neck and feeling a great lethargy wash over him, he leaned against the tall ridge before him.

Enjoying the warmth rising from the hard scales beneath him and lulled by the gentle rocking movement as his lover walked with a measured tread, Fuji surrendered to his fatigue; his smile staying in place on his lips as he dreamed of soaring through the clouds on his own wings, his lover close behind.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fuji never recalled leaving the caves or the quick trip back to the hospital and opening his eyes to daylight, it suddenly dawned on him the morning was late and he should have been up hours ago.

The steady crack of ball against string drifting through his partly open window swiftly drew him from his bed and wondering why on earth his team mates hadn't called him to practice, he quickly cast about for his clothes.

Just as he was stepping into his shorts a knock rang out and struggling into his tennis shirt, he called a somewhat muffled; "Come in!"

At the sound of his door swinging open, he finished pushing his head through his garment; his neko smile lighting up his features as Kristen entered his room to place a well laden breakfast tray upon his table.

Casting a quick eye over the rather large feast, a chuckling Fuji softly declared he would have to wait until after practice to eat any of it.

Returning his smile, Kristen spoke in gentle; but authoritative tones.

"No practice 'Blood'.. not today."

"Saa.. and why is that?"

"The order comes from the mighty gold himself." answered Kristen just as Ryuzaki's shouted instructions drifted up from the courts below. "So you can just sit back relax. Now child... (Fuji frowned slightly at being called 'Child') ...this meal will be the only food you'll be allowed to eat all day so I suggest you eat well. Once you have finished, take a good long shower then report to my office."

Curious, Fuji asked her why.

"Because, I must give you a full medical examination. Fuji..." Pulling a chair out from under the room's dining table, Kristen sat down to give her guest a frank look. "...has he told you what's going to happen tonight? I'm mean.. _really_ told you?"

Brow creasing, the Tensai ran thoughtful fingers over the faintly glowing golden circle on his neck. "I know that "Seed flows forth, all or none" so I guess we'll..." slightly embarrassed, the mildly blushing youth half turned away.

"I am a doctor." Kristen reminded the teenager before continuing in a firm matter of fact tone. "He'll be drawing directly from your life force through your maleness... so it wont be completely unpleasant." she added with a snort. "But know this human." Fully displaying her half human form, the copper dragon extended her wings. "It's very dangerous for if he draws just a tiny bit more from you than your body can take, you Fuji Syusuke of the 'Blood' will die."

Mouth setting into a grim line as a tremor lanced down his spine, Fuji gave a single firm nod of understanding.

"I wont die." he told her with icy detachment. "Tezuka wouldn't harm me."

"Once he's between your thighs, he may very well forget himself." warned Kristen sternly. "But I will be waiting, ready to rush to your aid in an instant and if your medical proves you strong enough, then you do have a fighting chance. Sysusuke..." Standing, Kristen approached him to lay a concerned hand on his left shoulder. "Kagayakuyuki did initially protest over this ritual being performed. After all, its never been done, never been tested. Given six or seven years, the gold WILL fully heal on his own. Are you certain you wish to go through with this?"

Closed orbs peeling open, Fuji met the doctor's worried eyes with his glittering, silvery-blue gaze. "I wish it."

"Very well." Moving towards the door, Kristen let her dragon features fade out before placing her hand on the doorknob and turning to look at her guest. "Clean yourself thoroughly. I'll be waiting in my private office."

"Will I see Tezuka soon?" asked Fuji as the woman past through the opening.

"Not until tonight." she replied over her right shoulder.

Staring at the closed door, Fuji listened to her retreating footsteps and voicing a small sigh, he sat down to eat as the first seeds of worry for the coming evening began to sprout within.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Wiggling back into his light blue T-shirt, Fuji couldn't help but glare blazing daggers of doom at Kristen's back as the woman sat in her well padded leather office chair to finish writing up her report. For the young Tensai, it had been without a single doubt the very worst two hours of his entire life.

At first, the doctor had listened to his heart and lunges before smelling his breath then closely studying his finger nails. Taking a sample of hair, she had peered at it under a microscope before feeling over his muscles and watching like a hawk as he performed a few simple exercises at her request.

Filled with misgiving and feeling some what a horse being fully examined by a potential buyer as she checked over his teeth, the honey-haired youth had then mounted a running machine and endured having stickers pasted everywhere before being forced to partake on an "easy" five kilometer run.

Once Kristen had been fully satisfied her patient was perfectly sound in both wind and limb, she had started his already racing heart on an all out frantic sprint as she withdrew thin rubber gloves then put them on with an ominous sounding snap

Desperately casting his mind elsewhere as he lay on his belly... his breath hissing through his teeth as he did his best ever Kaido impersonation... his eyes then nearly popped clean out of his skull when she ever so calmly handed him a small glass tube and told him to give her a semen sample.

Fighting down an unreasonable urge to rip the office apart with his bare hands, the grumbling, red faced young male slipped into a small room not much bigger than a broom cupboard to reluctantly carry out the request.

Placing a small sample on a slide, Kristen peered through her microscope eye pieces; ruthlessly biting down an urge to whistle her admiration over what she was seeing.

"Perhaps its a good thing females don't interest this one." she thought as she watched the multitude of glowing sperm dance like a hive full of excited honey bees. "He's so strong, he could easily sire a hundred young one in one go! Hmmm... not even my regal brother managed THAT one."

Scribbling notes and pondering the 'Blood's' incredible life giving potential, she bid him to follow her into an adjoining, dull lit room to examine his eyes.

Sitting in an upright, high backed chair, Fuji endured lights being shone into his open orbs and several distance vision tests before Kristen cheerfully announced she was going to take a blood sample then check his blood pressure to finish off.

Now as he straightened his clothing and rubbed an arm that felt like it had been squeezed flat, Fuji sighed over the little band aid now adorning his inside elbow before glaring death and destruction at the area between the hidden dragon's shoulder blades.

"Well?" he finally drawled in the most menacing tone he could muster.

Completely unfazed by the mild threat, Kristen swung around to positively beam at him.

"Never, in all my one hundred and fifty million years of living have I ever met such a superbly healthy and genetically perfect human before!"

Irritation dissolving as he noticed the unmistakable look of admiration in her eyes wed to a tone of awe and respect, Fuji half smiled; his head cocked to one side as he laughed gently. "Really?"

"Yes." With a look of hope kindling within her eyes, Kristen gave the teenager an admiring glance. "I had my doubts 'Blood', but now I think you may actually be able to pull this healing off." Standing, she suddenly became brisk. "Here.." she said while handing Fuji a large plastic bottle filled with a sparkling clear blue liquid. "...Juice of the ice berry from the upper realm. Drink one cup every hour without fail. Now, do you still have the revival candy the old serpent dragon gave you? Good! Eat one once you return to your room and the rest after tonight."

Escorting her patient to her door, Kristen signalled to a nearby Albert lurking in the hallway.

"My hatchling will take you back now. Rest and boost your strength. The ritual beings at sunset."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(1) Dressed in a loose, soft white cotton robe that gave no protection from the bitter cold, Fuji found himself being escorted toward a high ivory coloured wall at dusk. Faint sounds of music seemed to drift from behind from it and as the sun slipped to the horizon, Albert; leading the way with two of his sisters at the teenager's back, soon bought the wondering 'Blood' to ornate twin iron gates decorated with intertwined vines and flowers.

Standing beside it, was Tezuka; the half human form dragon king also dressed in the same kind of robe almost hidden by a circle of wing spread Hikari. Yet as the half form copper-bronze dragon stepped away from Fuji, so too did the king's escorts part; allowing the white clad pair to walk forward and meet each others gaze.

Somber hazel-gold eyes regarded the Tensai as they often did; the beautiful orbs serious and stern as the stared through a curtain of untidy, wind swept hair waving about in the rising wind. But as the sun vanished behind the Earth's rim, those normally solemn windows appeared to hold of glimmer of tenderness as Fuji's serene smile grew.

Reaching out, Tezuka took his lover's left hand in his own and keeping the teenager close to his side, the lord of dragons bid a sandy haired angel man to open the gates.

Lined up either side before the gap in the wall, the Hikari bowed low and head held high, Tezuka flipped his tail; his large wings giving two shakes as he stepped forward.

Hand in hand, the couple moved down the angel folk lined path as the gates swung inwards and passing through, the consistent combined sounds of a slow paced four beat followed by rapid five beat piano wed to a light, steady crash of hand cymbals and accompanying flute drifted as a gentle tune into the pair's ears.

As the gates clicked shut behind them, an incredible phenomena suddenly occurred. The knife like, bitter winter chill of outside abruptly vanished to be replaced with the warm, balmy air currents of a mid summers evening; the very atmosphere itself warping into shades of blue as masses of fire flies danced in the stillness.

To either side of a white slab, dry leaf scattered path winding through an amazing garden in full bloom, stood a line of Hikari with half form dragons between each one. Casting a quick glance left and right, Fuji could see each of Tezuka's subjects held small cymbals, while the angel folk held bead shakers and small drums.

Looking forward, the Tensai noticed a waiting pair of Hikari and dragon; the platinum haired one he recognized as Hyotei's Otori; the half human form brown dragon Shishido at his side. Dressed in flowing cream coloured robes, the pair bowed in unison then turning, Otori held up a tall, early English type lamp on the end of a long thin post; a softly glowing golden light emanating from within its clear glass shroud bound by a gold metal frame. Beside him, his bond dragon held a large round, low rimmed basket piled with yellow and blue flowers.

A movement on each side of Tezuka and Fuji showed two copper-bronze dragons that also bowed low before reverently placing a ring of flowers onto their king and his 'Blood's' heads before stepping back into place behind them.

Left foot lifting, Tezuka began to walk; his measured tread keeping in time to the light crash of thin metal as he lead Fuji along the path.

All around, the air was heavy with mystic magic; the soft summer feel wed to the rich scents of flowers as the darting fire flies dipped and pranced, the luminous insects tracing lazy spirals against standing wings as they floated about the walkers or danced through hair blowing in a light warm breeze.

Towering rose bushes rubbed shoulders with hibiscus hedges as stately trees laden with ripe fruits stood over them and peeking out of short emerald grass, little wild flowers waved and swayed. Hanging baskets filled with feather ferns hung from well placed stands, while sparkling ivory pillars stood as flower pot topped sentinels as the small procession moved slowly through the enchanted garden.

Turning his head, Fuji stole a quick glance at his lover's stern profile. It looked as it often did, grave and determined, as if he were about to step onto a tennis court and indulge in a fearsome battle with a tough opponent rather than strolling through a peaceful garden. Feeling his heart swell with love, the Tensai smiled; a small sigh of contentment drifting from his curved lips as they and their escort grew closer to another high walled barrier.

This one, its ivory sides covered in a carvings of birds, dragons and angels, obviously curved around in a great circle and looking about, the honey haired youth realized they had reached the garden's heart.

Eyes peeling open, Fuji gave a light gasp as he recognized his own Hikari guardian standing before a small white double gate much like the first had been; his molten golden orbs fixed on the approaching pair as the flute held to his lips played long, descending notes.

Abruptly, the sound of piano and cymbals fell silent; Yuki's flute playing a final fading tone as both Tezuka and Fuji slowly sank to their knees. (2)

Heads bowed, they knelt before the tall blond angel man and for a long moment, a total silence descended. Using telepathy, Tezuka told Fuji to keep his head down and lifting an arm, he presented their joined hands for the Hikari's inspection.

"Hear me now..." he began, his strong, serious tones effortlessly carrying to the crowd now gathered behind the pair before him. "...the Celestial chant that is older than old. 'Life force blend with golden sun, a bond to shine with life begun'. Lord of dragons, human 'Blood'..." he continued while gazing down on the pair. Reaching out, he lightly rested his palms on the tops of their heads "...this night shall join your life forces forever." Lifting his eyes, his authoritative stare swept the crowd. "Who is it here that speaks for the 'Blood'?" he asked firmly, his eyes coming to rest on Atobe's proud face. "Who is it that deems the human worthy of the dragon king?"

Just as the Hyotei captain was opening his mouth to speak on Fuji's behalf, a strong female voice rang out.

"I, Raymehk Vmysac; Healing Flames. Metallic noble, sister of the king and dragon mother to the seven mighty clans of this land, speaks for the human."

A light ripple of surprise ran through the crowd then. Everyone had been expecting a Hikari to speak, but to have a dragon, and not just any dragon at that suddenly speak up was completely unexpected; even Tezuka had been startled into lifting his head by the announcement. But holding up his hands and wings, Kagayakuyki called for silence that was instantly given.

"Raymehk vmysac..." stated Yuki in his flat, serious voice, his eyes sharp and proud as a hawk's. "...speak now and let it be done."

"I myself have studied this human." she began in a tone that dared anyone to dispute her. "He is very powerful, strong enough to be a fitting companion to our king and I hereby declare, now and forever that he; the youth called Fuji Syusuke holds the key to the dragon lord's ultimate new beginnings."

Nodding his approval, Yuki withdrew a thin red ribbon from within his robes then bid the couple still kneeling before him to raise joined hands once more.

Loosely draping the silken band around before their wrists, he then rested his hands on their heads once more.

"For this one time only, the two of your are truly one, a single entity that none may part as you partake in the sacred cleansing."

(1) Telling the pair to stand, Yuki then indicated the now open gateway. In silence, the joined pair past through the entrance; their passage taking them to into a secret garden lit by soft lamps within the main one.

Here, vines covered the walls while tree branches waved gently overhead. A few fire flies curved through the still and fragrant air. Lifting Fuji's bound hand to his lips, Tezuka kissed it before gently leading his lover toward the whispered sound of running water.

Completely alone, the couple reached a large marble walled pool fed by a dragon head fountain... its messy hair and narrow eyes with twin horns set atop a squared off muzzle strongly reminding Fuji of Tezuka... and drawing his lover into his arms, the half human form dragon king claimed his partner's lips before reluctantly drawing back.

"Now Syusuke, we must bathe." Carefully removing the ribbon, Tezuka's nimble fingers deftly undid the knot holding Fuji's robe closed; his strong hands then taking a light grip in the shoulder fabric to ease the garment away from the Tensai's warm bare flesh.

Letting it drop unheeded to the ground, his somber eyes took on a warm glow as one finger rose to delicately trace the line of Fuji's jaw; the index finger ghosting down the side of his neck before lightly dragging across the quivering youth's bare chest.

Wishing he could take the naked teenager into his arms, Tezuka controlled his desires with an effort. Holding Fuji's hands, he placed them on his own robe knot and fingers shaking slightly, the 'Blood' quickly unravelled it. Painstakingly easing back the robe so the long slits cut into its back allowed twin golden sails passage, Fuji slowly; almost teasingly removed his lover's clothing.

Both gloriously naked, the warm air currents caressing bare flesh, the pair entered the pool; their feet creating a light splash as they slowly descended the wide marble steps.

Standing up to their chests in wonderfully cool water as it shimmered in the hot night, the pair embraced to share a long kiss as attending fire flies created a soft misty light; the creatures lazily buzzing around the two or lightly riding on the small ripples made by each small movement of the lover's bodies.

Slowly stepping apart, Tezuka caressed the side of Fuji's face; the Tensai sighing with happiness as he leaned into the touch.

"Syusuke..." his partner breathed huskily, his hazel-gold orbs filled with a warm tender glow. "...now, I must clean you."

Moving away, Tezuka reached for a pure white bowl of small white and pale yellow flowers. Crushing a handful of the blossoms between his palms, he worked at the petals until they had become a mass of foam and stepping back to Fuji's side, he began to rub the slick, slippery substance over the Tensai's slender shoulders; his lips curving into a rare smile as the trailing suds slid down Fuji's gleaming chest to float merrily upon the water's surface.

Hands going lower, he massaged his lover's chest; long fingers gently working the soap root into erect nipples as the moaning youth rested the back of his head against his partner's chest; his body shivering with delight as pale wet skin glistened in the misty blue light.

Leading his lover into the pool's shallow end, Tezuka took great care in washing Fuji's lower body; his delicate yet firm touch almost too much for Fuji to bare, shocked shivers running through him as a knowing hand ever so tenderly applied slippery foam to his hard maleness.

"Mitsu!" he gasped as his hips began to move on their own. "I don't know how much of this I can take."

Gently rubbing the smaller youth's pouches, Tezuka whispered into a wet, elegant ear. "Relax and enjoy, I wont let you suffer I promise."

Body shaking in release as he arched into his lover's hand, Fuji voiced a little cry; his shoulders loosening as tension floated from him. Feeling his human relax, Tezuka bid him to sit as he then poured handfuls of water over silky honey brown hair. Quickly working the foam into Fuji's scalp. the half human form dragon made certain his lover was completely clean before gently instructing him to stand.

"And now.." he said softly, his eyes staring straight into Fuji's glittering open orbs. "...you must wash me."

Taking up the soap root, Fuji began to clean his lover; his skilled hands bringing the same glorious pleasure to the regal youth before Tezuka sat down to have his own hair thoroughly washed.

Carefully rubbing the slender horns rearing out from the sides of Tezuka's skull, Fuji smiled; a tender, beautiful smile as his lover's low moans and closed eyes indicated just how much the normally stoic captain was enjoying his touch.

"No Syusuke.." he murmured as the youth's left hand started to go south once more. "...we must leave this bath and dry out. Oil my wings, then we shall enter the main garden once more." (2)

"Mitsu..." whispered Fuji, his wet head resting against Tezuka's scale covered left shoulder. "...will you... make love to me?"

"I... can't... not here." he hastily added as his lover's hopeful face fell. "But I will soon enough." Standing, Tezuka held the Tensai close and dragon king making his promise, his lips eagerly sealed the vow before tenderly leading the slender youth from the water.

Soft, pale yellow towels hung from golden hooks on a tall marble wall facing the bath's eastern side and gently applying the light weight fluffy object, Tezuka lovingly patted the Tensai dry before bidding Fuji to dry him off as well.

Spreading the rectangular cloth over a handy bench, Tezuka then sat upon it; his tail lifting to indicate a small clay pot sitting atop a nearby pillar.

"Take that pot Syusuke. There is fragrant oil inside it and..." spreading beautiful golden sails, Tezuka gave his lover a gentle smile. "...my wings and scales need attention."

Striding over to the pillar, Fuji took the vessel in hand and fingers gripping the smooth handle of a small, soft bristled brush, he ever so carefully began to pass the gleaming object over the leathery flight limbs; the pliable sails remaining strong and tough as old leather yet feeling like fine silk beneath his hands.

Unable to resist touching his very relaxed lover, Fuji ran his left hand over Tezuka's gleaming gold back scales before trailing fingers down to gently caress the root of the dragon king's tail where it flowed out from the base of his spine. Groaning with pleasure, Tezuka allowed himself to enjoy the wonderfully erotic sensations such a touch produced before reluctantly pushing to his feet.

"Thank you Sysuske." he said quietly while giving his wings an experimental flap. "I feel wonderful. Come, it's time."

Large sails standing back from his shoulders, his oiled scales glistening in the soft night lights from the fire flies misty glow, Tezuka lead his still naked lover to the garden's opposite wall where two new robes were waiting on sliver hooks. One of them was the same deep cerulean colour of Fuji's eyes, the other; the exact golden hue of Tezuka's dragon features.

Dressing each other and holding hands, the pair soon left the secret garden through yet another ornate gate.

Emerging back into the main section, Fuji was pleasantly surprised to find the rest of his team mates waiting and forming up around their captain and Tensai, the small crowd of Mythics escorted their two friends along the path to its end where the Kirin Jiroh awaited them.

His chestnut coat gleaming from a thorough grooming, his long mane and tail laying perfectly neat, the Asian unicorn bowed; his softly glowing branched horn almost touching the ground as he silently invited the couple to ride upon his back.

Snorting his annoyance, Atobe did his best to hide his jealously. After all, the Kirin was his lover and no one else had ever sat astride his back as if he were a common riding horse. But firmly reminding himself that it had been Jiroh's idea alone to carry the dragon king and his lover to honour them on their last journey of the ritual, the proud angel youth could do nothing but swallow his gall as the magical equine, his head held high, began to walk towards a small stone hut nestled in a quiet, tree ringed corner of the hospital grounds.

No one knew who had built it or why, but Kristen had always looked upon it as a special private retreat where one could escape the gruelling daily routine of hospital work to relax in perfect harmony.

Now, the isolated and partly hidden structure would serve as a fine place for the 'Blood' to carry out the healing and following recovery undisturbed.

Arriving at the hut's sturdy wooden door, Tezuka slid from Jiroh's back; his hands reaching up to grip Fuji's waist and helping him dismount, they both thanked their smiling friend before turning to enter the quiet building.

Inside, it was very dark; the absolute black held back by a few small crimson candles. However, Tezuka quickly moved about the single large room; a thin stream of fiery breath issuing from his mouth to light many more until the entire hut interior was light by a romantic, soft red glow.

"Its nice." remarked Fuji softly as his glowing, open eyes drank in the sight of the large rose petal strewn old style four poster bed dominating one corner. "It feels very sexy."

"Or a little creepy, which ever way you look at it." answered Tezuka as he drew his lover into his arms. "Syusuke..." Eyes turning very serious, Seigaku's half human-dragon form captain stared straight into his lover's open orbs. "...now I must tell you what will happen. You must raise your power to its fullest potential, you cannot hold back." he added as he noticed a spark of fear dance in the Tensai's eyes. "You must bring out every ounce of energy you possess. Then..." Tenderly stroking the side of Fuji's face, Tezuka was worried by the deep concern he could feel radiating from the youth's very core. "...Syusuke, you must focus all that energy..." hand slipping down, he caressed his lover's maleness through the light robe. "Once ready..." Tezuka continued as Fuji nodded his understanding, "...I'll drink from your very life essence itself."

At once, it flashed through Fuji's mind what Kristen had said. "Once he's between your thighs, he may very well forget himself." and for the first time since the evening had begun, the 'Blood' began to experience the icy cold hand of true fear.

For a moment, Tezuka found himself at a loss. He had no idea that his lover was dominated by trepidation; a great anxiety that by calling forth all his power, there was the very real danger his suppressed darkness could emerge and after fighting so hard to keep the knowledge from the dragon king, Tezuka could very well discover his lover's less than charming side.

Unsettled by the thought of losing control, Fuji began to tremble. But mistaking his distress for nerves, Tezuka thought quickly.

A tune curled its way out of his memories; one that was almost as old as himself. In his minds eye, he could see Jinnai; the Hikari lord surrounded by his subjects in the sun lit crystal halls of the upper realm as he played a soothing tune on a beautiful piano.

Smiling his warm, fatherly smile, he had bid his hatchling dragon child to sit beside him as he sang. Remembering the words as if he had only heard them that morning, Tezuka held Fuji close and lovingly caressing his back, the dragon king began to sing in the hopes the gentle lullaby would soothe his lover's quaking heart.

Close your eyes, My precious one

Listen to your heart beat, as it calms down, while I sing this soothing melody (just for you)

In the wind, the day glows strong

Birds call out to the morning sun

The sea, shines bright, reflects the southern sky

As trees howl in the breeze

The life which lives, among, the forests and the trees

The lightning that crackles across the sky

The beauty which is to be.. seen in our lands

The never-ending tides that spans the time

To you I bring, Nature's greatest gift to you

The colours of sunsets over head, in the sky

The water that flows as life in the streams

The mountains which stand for all time are there

The deserts, The air, The trees, They are my greatest gift to you, My hatch..ling.

To the 'Blood', the quiet, slow paced lullaby achieved its desired effect and feeling his tension melt, he began to respond to his lover's careful ministrations with a few low erotic moans.

Snuggling closer, Tezuka nuzzled Fuji's neck while his right hand slipped down to move between his partner's thighs. Claiming the Tensai's lips, he kissed the honey haired youth long and deep. Long tail wrapping around the teenager's slender body, he felt his desire grow.

Stopping, Tezuka looked down on his beloved 'Blood' and felt such an on rush of tender care for the human that he didn't even know if he could contain it.

Lit by the soft candle light, Fuji could see the unspoken love in his dragon's eyes as he felt his last of his fears drain away and high emotions of love take its place.

Feeling his breath catch in his throat, Seigaku's captain knew he would have to be careful as one overwhelming thought rose up; that if his Sysuke died, his new life wouldn't be worth living.

Tezuka's warm breath sending shivers down his spine, Fuji let the sensation of being bought to full arousal overcome him. Knees becoming weak, the moaning youth clung to his lover for support.

"Syusuke..." the half form dragon whispered while carefully nibbling on a delicate earlobe. "...it's time." Easing the Tensai down onto the bed, Tezuka made sure his partner was comfortable before running his hands over the human's narrow chest. "Now, concentrate. Let your energy focus. Don't be afraid." he added as tension sprang back into his lover's body.

Forcing himself to be calm, Fuji slowly called upon his unearthly strength; his hair stirring in a mystical breeze of his own making while is body became surrounded with a faint blue glow.

Tezuka spent time just kissing him then, running his tongue over Fuji's lips before moving down to explore his neck and throat. Moving lower, his mouth flicked over the Tensai's shoulder then chest as fire flashed within the smaller youth's aroused form.

His blue aura deepening as his skilled lover kissed his way down to his flat belly, Fuji wiggled his spine against the bed; his voice leaving him in a low, drawn out moan as his desire grew. Just then, a dark force made itself known; its malicious tones whispering deep within his mind as it fought to escape. But ruthlessly clamping down on the entity as it chuckled evilly, the 'Blood' writhed in ecstasy; his breathing increasing as the light wind swiftly transformed into a howling wind.

Yet Fuji never felt it, his entire attention was focused inside; on the sensations of Tezuka's touch and the lid he was keeping on his intruding fear. He wasn't thinking, only feeling as skilled hands worked on his already rampant arousal.

From out of nowhere, lightening appeared to crackle above the bed; its silken canopy billowing in the rising hurricane unnoticed by the pair so deeply locked in their own intense storm of foreplay.

Moving lower, Tezuka settled himself between Fuji's thighs. As lips closed over, the Tensai arched up to meet him; a swirling funnel of blue power now howling directly over the top of Tezuka's head.

Unseen by the busy pair, a black shadow reared from Fuji to stand within the tornado's howling heart. Feral, glittering silver-blue eyes fixed on Tezuka, two sharp fangs showed in a smirking mouth as the hidden force faded out to await its turn.

Throwing his head back, Fuji screamed; his hips bucking with ardent need as Tezuka leaned over him. Stroking his face, the dragon king urgently told him to raise his powers.

A great flare, like that of a super nova exploded outward; its potent glow adding fuel to the storm now raging wildly within the hut's confines.

Wincing as Fuji suddenly cut loose with an earsplitting, heart rendering cry, Tezuka repositioned himself; his lips clamping down as the screaming 'Blood' surrendered his life essence with a long moan of pain and passion.

Never before had he experienced such an outpouring of energy, yet it just kept streaming from him; his aura becoming fainter while Tezuka's golden glow grew in strength.

Above him, the storm grew less then faded out altogether; leaving an eerie quiet in its wake.

Finally lifting his head from his lover's groin, Tezuka reared upwards; his wings snapping out as his body crackled with blue lightening. Roaring his triumph, the dragon king stood; his blazing eyes glaring about as he hissed like a giant snake. Belatedly remembering his lover he looked down, his exultation instantly warping into terror as his horrified eyes drank in the sight of an old man laying where the vibrant young Tensai had once been.

Even worse, a second Sysuke had appeared to stand beside the first; evil open orbs glittering in a cruel mockery of a smile.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

To be continued...

Okay.. okay! Holds up arms over head while dodging savagely flung missiles and rapidly fired bullets. I know, I know! Yes its an evil cliffie, but as the next part is also rather long, I decided here was THE best place to stop. HONEST! And Fuji will be FINE I tell you!

Next update WILL be up in just a few days nya!


	83. Fragments 24

Hi readers! Okay.. to make up for being so evil, and to put your minds to rest, I'm posting a short chapter (boy is it short..only ten pages!) so you can see what happens to Fuji. Peeks out from behind bullet proof shield while waving white flag... I didn't go into huge detail this time around because what Fuji see's are things I've already written a lot about.

Chapter still has adult themes nya!

Disclaimer: Same as always.. sigh...

Fragments; The twenty-fourth Shard.

"Journeys Of The Soul."

Part 2.

Story; Tora Macaw.

-.-.-.-.-.-

For a long moment, Tezuka stared; his shocked expression one of fear and disbelief. Closing his wings about his naked body, he uttered Syusuke's name while darting forward.

A fierce wind sprang up, the howling force whipping up his hair as it tore at his skin. Eyes narrowing, the dragon king snarled as he half lowered his body; his crossed arms raised over his face as he pushed his way through the maelstrom.

He had to get to his beloved 'Blood', his mind screaming out to the copper for assistance. But at that moment, the strange Fuji threw its head back to laugh nastily; his right hand lifting so his palm faced out and summoning his energy barrier, he pushed the advancing captain back.

"Stay there."

To Tezuka's dismay, the voice; although deeper and sly was still Fuji's. Standing straight as the harsh air currents died down, The regal youth tensely watched as the fanged version of his lover held both hands over the old man's prone body.

A thick blue-black mist gathered under his open, flat palms before quickly descending to sink into motionless male on the bed.

Body giving a convulsive jerk, its mouth hung open; a deeply drawn breath sounding like a roar of victory in the dead silence. Beyond the walls, Tezuka could barely sense Healing Flames desperately trying to break in. But realizing his refuge seemed to be fully cloaked in an unbreakable barrier, the dragon king could do nothing but watch as the other stood wreathed in cerulean fire; his silvery blue orbs aglow as he kept his powers focused on the sleeper.

When the new Fuji's power finally faded, Tezuka moved forward; stopping the very second the stranger glared a warning and keeping his place, Seigaku's stoic captain almost cried out with relief as he saw his Syusuke had now taken on the appearance of a healthy thirty year old.

"Please..." asked the regal youth firmly. "...allow the copper to come in and assist you."

"No, you have done enough damage without allowing yet another of your kind in here."

Walking around the bed, the stranger grinned; his fangs gleaming as his hair continued to wave up and down.

"I've watched you a long time dragon. Saa... at last, I get to say hello."

Drawing himself up, Tezuka gave the new Tensai the type of deadly glare that had before sent much stronger creatures running for their lives. However, this different, darker entity remained nonplussed; its eyes temporally sliding shut while lips curved to give the fierce dragon king a serene smile he had come to know so well.

Unfortunately, the stranger's over hanging fangs protruding from his upper lip somewhat spoiled the effect and steeling himself, Tezuka asked the glowing youth a question.

"When did Fuji's bloodline mingle with that of shadow demons?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Emerging from a deep sleep, Fuji slowly opened his eyes. Warm and comfortable in a soft bed, he felt reluctant to move. Trying to focus his mind on the new day, he found his memories to be hazy. Shrugging, he reached back to pull his blankets about him with the full intention of returning to slumber. However, the action caused his elbow to brush against something hard. Noticing it was hot and smooth, his sleepy brain grandly announced the object to be large and thinking that he had fallen asleep nestled against Tezuka in his true form, the Tensai smiled at the scaled limb.

Platinum, not gold interlocking ovals covering a slender foreleg stared back at him. Jolting wide awake, the youth sat bolt upright; an involuntary cry of surprise lifting from his lips as it suddenly dawned on him he was being watched by a pair of dark brown eyes showing through a curtain of silvery-white hair.

Standing, the 'Blood' quickly wrapped a sheet around himself like a toga to hide his nudity before gazing about himself then craning his head back to speak to the huge dragon.

"Where is Tezuka?"

"The mighty gold is far away." replied the other in a tone that was firm, wise and sly all at the same time. "I bid you welcome to my domain Fuji Syusuke."

Taken aback, the Tensai cocked his head to one side.

"You know me?"

"I know everyone." answered the platinum with a small laugh. "It's my job. Fuji..." Lowering its head, the dragon grinned as it peered into his guest's closed eyes. "...remember your little friend's tennis match with a former Dark Hunter?"

Eyes snapping open, the youth's startled gasp cut the air like a knife as memories of a huge phantom shadow hanging over his little friend at the Kanto tournament flooded his mind.

"Saa..." he said slowly. "...I remember you now. Please, where am I? And who are you?"

"Call me Moon." purred the platinum as he reared up to sit on his haunches. "Here is here and here is where you are."

Lips turning down, Fuji quietly declared he didn't understand.

"Ah! But you will!" Reaching out, the strange dragon surprised Fuji by suddenly lifting him into his fore claws then swinging his fore leg around to drop the Tensai onto his back. "Are you comfortable?" he asked while curving his long neck around to grin at startled human and without waiting for an answer, he stood on slender back legs. "Good." Large wings snapping out, the huge creature took a few steps forward; his body half lifting like a balloon before powerful rear limbs kicked out and the ground rapidly dropped away.

Great leathery sails rising and falling, they quickly drove the enchanted beast into the clouds. Leveling off, Moon spoke to Fuji's mind.

'_Before you can return to the gold, there are many things you must understand. These are not clouds we now pass through, but the mists of time and you shall be the very first ever human to witness our beginnings.'_

Hearing the words, the Tensai forgot about the bitterly cold, knife like wind as he experienced the kind of thrill connected to great excitement. Even though Tezuka had told him, nothing could compare to the anticipation of actually _seeing_ it first hand and eager to view his lover's history, Fuji's open eyes probed the swirling vapours as a great light flared and the clouds parted.

Next thing he knew, his mount was passing over open grass lands at a dizzying height. But unafraid, Fuji looked down; his mouth opening in surprise as he realized the large moving dots travelling across the plains below were dinosaurs.

Wings angling back, the dragon swooped lower then levelled off; his flight path keeping him just hundred feet up as he flew towards a distant range of towering mountains.

Within the space of a few minutes, the great dragon passed over an enormous lake; his reflection briefly flashing across the deep blue surface before he began pushing his flight limbs to carry him higher.

Shortly after, Fuji found himself gazing down on ragged mountain peaks and deep shady passes; the air as pure and clean as crystal in the raw environment of an infant Earth.

Body curving in flight, Moon swooped low around a towering spur of rock to lightly touch down on a large grassy meadow.

A cold shiver lanced down the 'Blood's' spine as his open eyes took in the eerily familiar sight. "I... I know this meadow." he said very slowly, his tone filled with awe. For this was the very place that his lover had often taken him to, the dragon king's private retreat from a modern day human filled world.

"And now you shall learn why its so important to him." replied Moon while laying his neck flat to the ground. "Go little human. Look into the high grass at the base of the spur."

Sliding from the platinum's back, Fuji then slowly approached the indicated place; the cold wind tugging at his hair as his heart beat fast. Yet he never felt the bitter chill, his body feeling as light as smoke as long soft grass whispered against his thighs and tickled his bare feet as he drew closer.

"I don't..." gasping, the Tensai stopped; his eyes going round before filling with high emotion. For laying in a tight nest of packed earth half hidden by natures emerald carpet and right before his incredulous gaze, was a huge golden egg.

At first, Fuji could only stare at it as a lump rose in his throat and his heart fluttered in his heaving chest. A single tear glittered in soft cerulean orbs and unable to resist, he squatted beside the egg to gently caress its smooth warm surface.

"Tezuka..." he whispered reverently as the object seemed to pulse against his finger tips. Just then, a voice rang out; one he had never heard before yet seemed oddly familiar. Standing, he was shocked to the core when a dark haired male Hikari _walked straight through him_ to cheerfully greet the now gently rocking egg.

Throwing his escort a stunned look as he stood up, Fuji couldn't help but frown slightly when the dragon laughed at him. "These are shadows of things past. They can't see or hear us. Ah.. Jinnai..." leaning down, Moon nuzzled the oblivious angel man. "...it's been so long..."

"Jinnai!" Fuji was rocked to the core, for this Hikari was the very one Tezuka had always spoken of with such feeling; his creator and the missing Hikari lord.

Moving around to get a clearer view of the man's face, he was at once startled by the man's eyes. For they were a deep liquid brown all shot through with golden streaks and Fuji had seen them before.

"Moon, there is a red stag with the same eyes as he."

"Really?" tilting his large head to one side, the platinum breathed a small cloud of ice as he pondered the human's words. "I should very much like to meet him."

Just as Fuji was about to reply, Jinnai suddenly gave a small cry of delight.

"Come on little one! That's it! Come out and let me see you!"

Heart leaping into his throat, the Tensai fell to his knees and resting his weight on his hands, his eyes almost strained from their sockets as he witnessed a huge crack suddenly appear on the golden egg's surface.

A great upsurge of love swelled within him, happy tears streaming unheeded down his face as he saw a moist golden head push through the shell; the rest of the egg falling away from a lanky body the size of a large dog so it gave the illusion of the hatchling springing from its confines.

Huge wings so large they were ridiculously out of proportion with the rest of him trailing on the ground, the little dragon voiced a cute sounding _craaaaaak.. _a thin cloud of steam puffing from its jaws.. as it clumsily stumbled towards a beaming Jinnai; its face split in an unmistakable happy smile as his soft voiced Hikari breathed a warm welcome.

'_Come Fuji...'_ urged Moon as he laid his neck against the grass. '..._there is more.'_

Taking one long, wistful final look at the hatchling as it purred and rubbed against the angel man, Fuji reluctantly swung back onto his transport.

Carried back among the clouds, Fuji chuckled sadly while brushing away his tears with a knuckle. Yet at the same time, his soul was filled with a happiness he had never before known as the dragon beneath him angled down once more.

Again, Fuji found himself on the meadow. But this time, there was a herd of triceratops peacefully grazing at one end and hearing a childish laugh behind him, the 'Blood' turned to look; emotions of pure joy once more racing throughout him as warm blue eyes drank in a wondrous sight.

A gold dragon, not much larger than a fully grown shire horse stallion was racing across the grass; his hazel-gold eyes twinkling with delight as he ran, his body stretching out as he galloped with great bounds. Behind him, a smaller dragon pushed to keep up; its amber orbs wide as bronze scales glittered in the sun.

"Come on slow poke!" the dazzling dragon child laughed while gazing back at his darker companion. "Catch me if you can!" Extending his wings, Tezuka half jumped; half flew over the tops of the high grass. "Woooooo!" landing, he ran a few strides before attempting to fly some more.

Looking back over his shoulder as he cheerfully taunted his smaller friend, the young dragon king to be never noticed a large shape crouched in the tall grass until he slammed into it with muffled thud.

Rolling backward, Tezuka ended up on his neck and shoulders; his head upside down as wings hung sideways and his tail flopped between his spread hind legs sticking up in the air.

Covering his mouth, Fuji laughed behind his hand; his shoulders shaking as his mirth erupted over the highly comical sight.

Rolling back onto his feet, the hatchling gold faced a glaring tail lashing, wing rustling silver now hissing its fury with an air of quiet dignity. "Lucious, you got in my way."

"YOU ran into ME!" the other roared back. Crouching, the other youngster suddenly hurled itself at the shocked Tezuka like an angry cat.

For a few tense moments, savage snarls wed to vicious roars rang out. Blood flowed as the combatants sliced each other with sharp teeth while large wings flailed wildly and curving talons raked open wide gashes.

Sitting back on his haunches, the little bronze howled his despair to the sky. Just as a horrified Fuji was about to rush forward, the air filled with wings and moments later, a stern faced Jinnai was standing between the bleeding, panting dragon children being forcefully held back by two other Hikari males.

Angrily chastising the brawling pair, he firmly told them that such behaviour was unacceptable just as Moon informed Fuji it was time to leave once more.

This time, when the pair emerged from the mists, it was night; the sky lit up from an eerie glow caused by thousands of flickering fires. Below the air borne observers, a terrible battle raged and spying a large flash of gold, the watchers angled towards it.

Surrounded by blank eyed demons, an almost grown Tezuka fought for his life; his fiery breath turning many enemies to dust before blasts of super heated steam finished off any survivors. But still the creatures attacked in droves and appearing out of a huge billowing cloud of smoke, a large bronze leapt forth to help protect his king.

'_The great battle of Thleer.'_ Moon grimly informed his staring passenger. '_Watch now as your loved one is cut down.'_

Not wanting to see but unable to tear his eyes away, Fuji could only watch in horror as Tezuka moved to defend a long haired demon as another that closely resembled it danced sideways to then cut the mighty gold's lower belly wide open.

Feeling the pain as if it were is own, the Tensai's howl of agony sang in time to his lover's dreadful torment. But then, a tall, dark haired Hikari leapt to his side to heal him before taking off to fight else where.

'_We follow Jinnai'_ the platinum firmly informed a protesting Fuji. '_I must know why he vanished!'_

Hovering above the half running, half flying angel man, the two watched as he ruthlessly cut down all enemies. Someone, a Hikari with blond hair and large wings closed in on one side; his tall form almost fully concealed by clouds of thick black smoke.

Dropping into a semi crouch, he watched as Jinnai engaged in battle with a blank eyed Dark Hunter.

'_Why isn't he helping?' _Fuji asked as the Hikari lord suffered a deep arm wound.

Losing his weapon, the angel man leapt around to avoid being struck. But then, as he passed close to his watcher's hiding place he stumbled and fell; his enemy screaming with triumph as he rushed into for the kill. Without warning, a knife hissed through the air; the blade lodging in the would be killer's throat and standing, Jinnai turned to thank his rescuer.

Obscured by smoke, the pair were hard to see and the next thing both Fuji and Moon knew, there was a terrible cry of intense suffering followed by a quick burst of cruel laughter. For brief moment the choking smoke parted, allowing the air borne watchers to catch a quick glimpse of a huge stag racing away from the battle field.

'_So that's how it happened.'_ growled Moon, his brown eyes blazing with anger. '_He was betrayed under the cover of the conflict! But by who?'_

Fuji couldn't be certain, but he thought the laugh had been Raidon's as the seething dragon he rode on whisked them out of existence.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Returning to fresh air and day light, the Tensai gazed in wonder at the new scene below.

Spread across the wide green heart of a lush river valley, a great gathering of dragons moved about; some walking, some flying, but all bellowing as they strutted about; bright sunlight flashing off of red, black, blue, white, green and brown scales. Those on the ground would pause, heads held high as wings were extended then arched up over heads while those in the air lifted their wings. Holding them in a V shape, they glided down to land then show off their strength by expending assorted breath weapons.

Off to one side, Fuji could see Tezuka in the company of the great bronze and a smaller copper dragon.

'_What's happening?'_ he asked as a snowy white female threw her head back to roar. '_Are they planning to fight?'_

'_No_.' answered Moon calmly while neatly touching down on the valley rim. '_This is a mating display. That white one is about to rise.'_

"Mating..." thoughts trailing off, Fuji gasped; then frowned, his face becoming a dark scowl as he suddenly remembered something else from Tezuka's past that he had no desire whatsoever to witness.

'_I know this will be hard for you.' _ Moon gently told his seething friend, '_But you must see and you must understand. One day 'Blood' it will be YOU who rises for the gold and you must know what to expect.'_

_'Me?'_ Fuji was thunder struck. '_How can I rise, I don't have wings!'_

"Hush now." Moon spoke out loud while eagerly leaning forward. "It begins."

Trying in vain to keep a hold on his bitter jealousy, Fuji growled under his breath as he witnessed his lover fall victim to the white dragon's seduction.

A long and terrifying roar erupted from the gold's open jaws and as fire thundered between his teeth, he spread his wings over the purring female.

At the gesture of claim, the strutting males rumbled sulkily while reluctantly shuffling back. But Lucious bellowed a challenge to the smug dragon king and rushing his ruler, he attacked with savage venom.

As it had happened when they were young, they fought like wild cats while repeatedly dodging the blasts of deadly breath weapons. Trying to intervene, Strong Claw was soon forced to retreat. It wasn't long however before an ear splitting screech caught their full attention and battle forgotten, the two males leapt skyward in pursuit of the rising female.

Leaping after them, Moon easily kept pace; his phantom body passing straight through the other dragons as he surged to the head of the pack. Right before them, Tezuka and Lucious sparred in mid air; the silver's agonized scream drilling through a shocked Fuji as his normally gentle lover tore part of his rival's left wing from its base, blood spraying in a terrifying crimson fountain as the mighty silver dropped from the sky like a stone.

Unchallenged, the gold was closing in; his erect maleness emerging from its sheath as his eyes gleamed with lust.

Despite his anger over seeing his lover about to take another, Fuji couldn't help but gape in a state of total shock at the sight. It just kept coming out, the gleaming golden length swelling to almost half the dragon's belly length before the gold dropped onto the white's back to wrap his tail around her; hind quarters bucking wildly as he loudly claim his prize.

Head bowing, Fuji closed his eyes in anguish; the teenager wishing he could close his ears while he very soundly berated himself for his unreasonable surge of unconfined fury. "After all..." he ruthlessly reminded himself as his powers flared about him, "... this DID happen ten thousand years before I was born! But still, why did I have to see this? Is it so I can gain a better understanding of Tezuka's animal nature? Tezuka, I've always understood you and now..." Opening his eyes, the Tensai heaved a heavy sigh as he gazed sadly upon the rough spectacle that was mating dragons. "... I can finally see why you wish I had wings. You want to do this with me, don't you? It's your greatest desire and... I can't fore fill it."

A single tear slid as a lost star down Fuji's cheek and rumbling a warning, Moon once again leapt back into the mists.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"A merging took place a thousand years back."

Sitting on the edge of the bed, the strange Fuji fixed a watching Tezuka with a sharp feral gaze. One hand resting on the older Tensai's left foot, he grinned; the expression showing no trace of humour as he answered the dragon lord's question.

"As you are well aware, witches and wizards were humans endowed with the mystic powers of nature. There are those that say they were only able to harness this power just because some stupid cloud dancer mated with an equally stupid human." Snorting with contempt, the fanged 'Blood' continued.

"Because they could do things the more mundane type could not, they became a separate species. But..." he added while holding up an index finger, "...there was another little group that were even stronger and why?" Smirking, the dark teenager pointed at himself. "Yes dragon..." tossing his honey brown hair, the harsher side of Fuji; the one Tezuka had only ever before caught glimpses of as his lover played a fierce tennis match, sniggered at him. "...it was only because a mated pair of magic humans entered into a pact with my dying breed that the race of 'Blood's' were born."

"I heard the shadow demons were all wiped out when Aion invaded Jigoku." remarked Tezuka while thoughtfully rubbing his chin.

"Saa.. it's true enough." growled the other as a blue cloud flared to life around him. "My kind are gone, yet we live on. This 'Blood'..." he added while waving his right hand towards Sysuke, "...is the last one that holds me.. the last shadow demon.. and I'm not going to allow you to hurt him, do you hear me? If he dies, I die and that sun scale will never happen." Stabbing out an angry finger, he furiously ordered the impassive dragon to never touch the human again.

"No... do not... I love him..."

Tossing his head against the pillow, Fuji's feeble cries rose up to faintly plead his case.

"Listen you..." snapped the dark entity, his eyes gleaming with annoyance. "..this flying lizard almost killed you... _would_ have, if not for me."

"No." Body beginning to light up with a faint blue and silvery aura, the Tensai started to change; his form slowly reverting back to his teenage self as his limbs moved weakly. "I trusted Tezuka and you can trust me now. Return to me."

"I can... feel you coming back." replied the dark Fuji, his hair tossing in a strong wind as he started to fade into a misty glow. "I can..feel you drawing me in... NO!"

Light exploding outwards, the second Tensai started to struggle. "You can't suppress me! I am you Fuji Syusuke! I'll live your life, play your tennis. Watch me crush every enemy for you like the ants they are!"

Just then, the hut's door flew inward with a mighty crash; a half formed copper dragon and grim faced blond Hikari all but jumping into the room. Hands lifting, Yuki captured the raging dark 'Blood' in a cage of light while an incredulous Kristen and Tezuka watched in sheer stunned amazement as their lost platinum brother returned the ghostly form of a serenely smiling Fuji to his body.

Back arching, Syusuke cried out; the scream of pain loud and strong as arms lifted and the sluggish body brutally threw aside its lethargy. Drawn through the crackling bars of the containment field, the other Fuji floated to the Tensai and for the space of a few heart beats its furious face hung before Syusuke's own; its terrible tennis battle eyes staring out before the Tensai lifted his head to smile.

Abruptly, blue aura and howling wind faded out and standing, Fuji never noticed his nudity or his audience; only Tezuka's eyes mattered as he stepped forward to be tenderly wrapped up in the stalwart safety of his lover's arms.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I always suspected you had a dark side, I just never expected to meet it."

Sitting sideways in his lover's lap, Fuji rested his own hands on his naked thighs while his lover gently stroked his hair.

"Yes.." whispered Fuji, his eyes closed; lips curved into a contented smile as he leaned his face against the half human form dragon's warm chest. "...I guess I've always felt it. The first time it ever showed itself was when some boys attacked Yuuta. We were both kids then and they were much older. But when I saw them beating up my brother I just..."

Shuddering at the memory, he recalled his sister appearing on the scene; her own mild form of telepathy touching the darker consciousness to help her brother lock it away.

"Now, it manifests itself in tennis matches. Tezuka, it rose during my game with Kirihara."

"You and the draca demon are much the same." the regal captain murmured into his lover's hair while tenderly caressing the 'Blood's' bare skin. "You both have your darker sides. Perhaps when we return to Japan, we can both help him to over come his madness."

Hearing the softly spoken words, Fuji's heart leapt with hope. "Then do you mean...?"

"Yes Syusuke." whispered Tezuka while carefully nibbling on an ear lobe. "I'm completely back to being my old self again."

Sighing with happiness, the honey haired youth felt it was the best news he had ever heard. But although his own strength was returning, Fuji still felt weak and had been prone to easy fatigue in the three days since the ritual and his amazing journey through time. He was also yet to look in a mirror and Tezuka had been thankful their retreat didn't host one. For adorning one of Fuji's honey brown bangs was a streak of silver; the last remaining evidence of the terrible effect the life drain had had on his slender young body.

Kristen had reassured Tezuka that it would fade out by the end of the week but until then, Seigaku's captain refrained from speaking of it.

Reaching out, he plucked a small bottle from the bedside cabinet.

"Here Syusuke, time for your ice berry juice."

"Yes daddy." smirked the Tensai playfully.

Helping his lover to drink, Tezuka then cradled the youth in his arms as he tenderly fed his delicate lover a rich meat broth out of a deep round bowl.

"Daddy" Snorted the dragon king sternly before gently murmuring into the 'Blood's' ear. "Once you have recovered, I intend to make you pay for your insolence."

"Oh?" head to one side, Fuji smiled serenely. "How so?"

"Like this." muttered Tezuka, his tongue carefully tracing his lover's earlobe before dipping lower to taste his neck. "Then, I'll do this."

Laying the bowl aside, he gently eased Fuji off his lap so he was comfortably settled on his back in bed.

Claiming his lips, Tezuka kissed him long and deep; their quiet moans and loving caresses lasting long into the night.

-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

To Be Continued...

Okay.. so it was short..lol.. but hope it makes up for my being evil.. GRIN!

Some tenderness and fun to follow before a new round of drama begins as Fuji's sorrows are not over yet...

NOTES.

To hear Tezuka's "baby" sound, simply run a finger nail down a man's hair comb.

Shadow Demons.

The original inhabitants of Jigoku. Not very powerful, these ethereal creatures were wiped out when Aion's forces took over the under dark; the very few survivers fleeing to the mortal realm to merge with magic using humans thus begining the race of 'Bloods'. Fuji's dark side is due to the last Shadow Demon.


	84. Fragments 25

Research! Nya! Drove me crazy! LOL Having never set foot in Neuschwanstein castle (Let alone Germany), I've been playing search the net for vital info so I could write a mildly believable chapter for you the reader to enjoy. However, as this IS Mythic Brotherhood, I've added my own special little embellishments (Grin!) The details I've given have come from mainly from photos and descriptions, but I've also been inspired by some rather imposing wealthy houses that I've toured here in Australia wed to my own fertile imagination.

MORE TEZUKA-FUJI GOOD LOVING! Don't like.. don't read!

Point Of Interest: Disney Land's 'Sleeping Beauty Castle' and Kyo Kara Maou's 'Blood Pledge Castle' were modeled after Neushwanstien! (So I've thrown in a small KKM reference just for fun. Remember, Mazoku are very long lived! Besides, this is fan fiction)

Fragments; The Twenty-fifth Shard.

"This Moment In Time."

Story: Tora Macaw.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tossing his head against his pillow, Fuji's eyelids flickered; a faint murmur rising from him as his body twitched and searched for warmth, trying to press against a naked form that was no longer there while seeking hands quickly stretched out. Encountering only empty sheets, the sleeper snapped wide awake; a terrible sense of De je vous swamping his senses as he discovered the place Tezuka had lain was cold and the hut was chillingly empty.

For the past two hours or so, the Tensai's dreams had been of fighting dragons and crumbling earth. He had relived his lovers trial and horrific punishment at the hands of the ruthless Hikari lord before revisiting the awful tennis struggle the wounded gold had fought against Atobe.

In that dream, he had seen his beloved captain transform into a dragon in front of the entire audience; the shocked humans screaming their revulsion, the vast crowd scattering like frightened sheep as they ran for their lives while startled Mythics tried in vain to contain the involuntary transformation or to keep the people from remembering.

Police and the military had come, both armed forces shooting at the helpless dragon; the swift projectiles bouncing off armoured scales, before the frightened humans had mercilessly begun killing or driving back any creature who tried to stop them.

Surrounded by a misty golden glow, Ryoma in his demon form had deflected the constant hail of bullets directed at him as he stalked wild eyed to his great grand father's side in an effort to protect him. But then, a thick net had fallen from the sky to drop over them. Fighting against becoming entangled as a noisy army chopper descended, the young demi-dragon's strident cry of pain had cut the air as heavy bolts of lightning rippled along the metal mesh; the harsh attack at once rendering its captives unconscious.

His own powers flaring as a great blue super nova, Fuji had rushed to their defence; only to have a madly laughing Atobe transform into Raidon before is his eyes, the savage upper realm tyrant driving him back as golden sword blows repeatedly rained down on his own protective barrier as a never ending brutal rain of hissing sparks.

All around them, the 'Blood' could see the bullet ridden bodies of his team mates and howling his anguish, Fuji could do nothing but fight to preserve his own life as his lover and little dark haired friend were taken away forever.

Melting into a vast puddle of fresh blood, the vision had warped then reformed; the dream now becoming a crumbling stone archway half hidden by a constantly shifting, fine nimbus of cold mist.

Beside him, a sorrowing Tezuka in his true form told the Tensai he must enter the maze before them and make his way through to its opposite end. Embracing his life mate, Momoshiro also prepared to face the same ordeal as tall, silver eyed winged beings much like Hikari in appearance watched in silence.

Upon passing through the dark portal, the ebony shadows had erupted into a mass of blinding light. Throwing his hands and arms up to cover his face, Fuji had squinted into the dazzling radiance; the sun light fading so he was able to lower his limbs before gazing out at a wide grassy meadow.

Right in front of him, a very small golden dragon crouched beside a dark haired Hikari. There were four other angel folk with him and holding up their hands, the three men and two women began to sing.

In the midst of their circle, Fuji could see the large shape of a bronze egg and as he watched, Tezuka's second in command; the stalwart, proud and often silent Strong Claw the human world knew as Kabaji, was born.

Stumbling from his confines, the clumsy hatchling voiced a low pitched mewling sound before dipping his head to the gold in an unmistakable bow and in that moment while the watching Hikari nodded their approval, Fuji noticed for the first time the scowling silver crouched among them; his face turning savage as he stalked away from the birth, his mean blue orbs glittering with hatred while his tail lashed from side to side.

Abruptly, the scene shifted; the images whirling together to straighten out into a vision of a nightmare.

Completely surrounded by a terrible Mythic battle, the bewildered Tensai could see his own blood covered form laying in the long grass; a fierce black and silver moon dog streaked with blood and dirt standing protectively over him, an equally blood splattered big cat at his side while amidst fighting Hikari, demons and many other assorted creatures locked in mortal combat, a pair of ancient metallic dragons fought in their own vicious private conflict.

Standing a little apart from his rival, a heavily breathing, tooth bared silver; his sharp fangs dripping with the gold's blood grinned, his blue eyes blazing with madness as he stood up. Yet he could feel his own life fluid running down the inside of his left hind leg, the main muscle wounded so he couldn't put his weight on it.

The mighty gold's parted teeth were bloody as well and body tense, his tattered wings raised, Tezuka watched closely as his enemy slowly advanced.

Covering his right side with his wing, Tezuka suddenly struck out at lucious's left flank; his great hind talons ripping sideways then down. But before he could leap clear, the huge silver threw his weight forward and in that moment, his head flashed on the end of its long neck to strike like a snake; his front fangs sinking into the right side of his rival's face as a screaming Tezuka lost his footing.

Pinned beneath his tormentor, the larger beast thrashed from side to side and feeling the other's fear and pain, the silver loosened his tooth hold to rear up; front claws dragging over the gold's shoulders, his wings spread wide as prepared to bite and tear his ruler across his vulnerable throat.

Just then, his injured back leg gave way and unable to maintain balance, Lucious lurched sideways.

Springing clear, the gold surged to his feet before frantically whipping about; his talons cuffing the silver twice across the face. His body oozing blood from a dozen terrible wounds, Tezuka then stood his ground; a terrible bellow issuing from his jaws as his enemy quickly rolled back onto unsteady legs.

Hissing a great cloud of ice, the silver attacked; only to meet the gold's fire head on as it roared into life as a booming explosion.

Disappearing behind the immense orange blossom, Fuji never saw what became of the silver as his own body was caught in the shock wave of the massive blast.

Yet the fiery tendrils never touched him, his aching form unexpectedly running through choking clouds of falling soil as the night sky above became clear once more.

Hearing a delighted cry, he turned; his bloody, dirt streaked face lighting up at his lover's approach and despite the fact that he felt as if he had been beaten black and blue with a very heavy stick.. after being repeatedly run over by a large truck first... the exhausted, but happy teenager stumbled wearily into his lover's arms as large gold dragon wings slowly unfurled from his shoulders with a leathery sounding creak.

Just as a half human form Tezuka was telling Fuji how much he loved him, the dream had ended; his last view being Momo staggering out of a thick cloud of dust pouring from the rumbling archway behind him before the whole image had faded into mist and the Tensai had awoken to find himself alone.

Sleep fuddled mind whispering he had once again been abandoned, Fuji was unable to control the great wail of anguish that suddenly boiled up out of the very depths of his soul.

At once, the hut door flew back with a crash; bright sunshine momentarily flooding his refuge as a large shape loomed before the gap. Then in the next breath, it was swinging shut; his anxious body being gathered into loving arms. Holding his beloved 'Blood' close, Tezuka's warm voice and firm yet gentle touch soothed away the trembling teenager's terrible distress.

"It's alright, I'm here." murmured Seigaku's captain into the Tensai's ear while carefully stroking the soft honey-brown hair. "Syusuke, are you alright?"

"Yes... yes.." Stammered Fuji after he'd spent a minute catching his breath. Feeling his pounding heart start to slow to a normal rhythm, the 'Blood's' tremors ceased as his gave his worried lover a sheepish grin. "I woke from a nightmare.. that's all."

"Nightmare?" Giving the smaller teenager a light kiss, Tezuka quietly asked him about it.

Not wishing to go into detail, Fuji shrugged. "I was... alone. That's all."

"You'll never be alone again.. beloved Blood.. because..." Taking a deep breath, Tezuka forged ahead. "...I realize something now..something its taken almost losing you to notice. Sysusuke.. I love you."

"Do you know how long I've waited to hear you say that?" sighed Fuji while snuggling close to his lover's warmth. "I love you too. But tell me.. those dragon words you always spoke..."

"They mean "Beloved Blood". Yes Syusuke, I guess I've been telling you how I feel for some time now."

Gazing up into his lover's face, Fuji was a little surprised at his partner's far away expression; as if his eyes and soul were somewhere else while his shaky voice confessed his love.

"Mitsu.." asked the Tensai slowly, "...do you fear a soul bind?"

Now, the somber hazel-gold orbs turned to gaze down on him.

"Yes, I'm afraid I do."

Chuckling a light, silvery laugh to cover his frustrated sorrow, Fuji kept his steady smile in place. "May I ask why?"

"I... I don't know.." replied Tezuka, distress clearly showing on his face as his arms trembled. "..my soul... it cries Syusuke and I have no idea why! And my heart.. it's... heavy." Stern eyes shining, they seemed to plead as a strange flash of silver briefly rolled across them. "I want to love you the way you want me too, but something... is holding me back."

Letting go of Fuji, Tezuka suddenly twisted away; his voice leaving him a heart rending cry as shaking hands gripped the sides of his head while wings rustled, tail lashed and whole body quivered as if in the grip of sickness.

"Forgive me.. beloved 'Blood'" he whispered achingly as he whipped around to lightly seize the Tensai's slender shoulders. "I...I...Lov..." lifting a shaking hand, he dragged his finger tips across Fuji's brow and eyelids drooping, the 'Blood's' body relaxed as he sighed his way into deep slumber.

"Forgive me." Tenderly tucking his lover into bed, Tezuka then sat beside him for a long time as his settling mind tried; and failed, to ponder the mystery that was his own bazaar reaction to his confession.

-,-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Soul bind denied, I'd stake my wings on it." Standing, Kristen gazed sorrowfully upon Fuji's sleeping form, before throwing a concerned Yuki a truly savage glare. "It's all your fault you stupid pigeon! YOU were the one who put a soul lock on him when he came for that brief visit and now..." Whirling, she stabbed an accusing finger at her solemn ruler. "..._his_ soul thinks it's being rejected!"

"I removed the soul lock.." replied the tall blond in his usual flat tone, "...the very moment we returned to Japan. No dragon, I feel this reaction runs much deeper than we know."

"Then what do we do?" sighed Kristen, her wings folding as she slowly sat down. "They'll both become sick if this keeps up."

"I suggest they stay together." Running his fingertips through Fuji's hair, the proud Hikari fixed both dragons with a stern look. "it seems to me that the 'Blood's' soul has somehow taken offence. It could be due to the life drain, or perhaps something we don't know. Mighty gold, what happened when you were restoring your powers?"

Frowning, Tezuka searched his memories. In his minds eye, he could see himself arousing the 'Blood's' passions; himself fighting down his own rampant mating urges as he kept the end of his tail tight about the base of his lover's weeping length. He'd had to do it, to keep the life force from surging forth before it had reached its full potential. He could only vaguely recall his soul calling out to Fuji's. But as he fully pushed the memory to the surface, his blood ran cold; the colour draining from his face as he suddenly recalled a bright silver flare bursting from Fuji to fiercely reject his own seeking soul. "And at that precise point..." thought Tezuka miserably, "... I released him to take his essence. I drank it freely, not thinking beyond the moment. But..." lifting his head, he gazed tenderly at his sleeping lover's peaceful face. "...I can remember his cries of pleasure, him calling my name, him telling me..he loved me.. while I almost ended his life."

Shaking a little, Tezuka spoke up. "I can recall it now. He pushed me away."

"Then there it is." remarked Yuki flatly. "Only he doesn't remember. Mighty gold, your soul must now be patient and not take offence at the rejection for if it does.." The stern angel man held up a warning finger. "...you'll feel pain every time you tell this human you love him."

"But..." began Tezuka, his face as stoic as ever while his stern eyes seemed to beg, "...he needs to hear..."

"Let action speak louder than words." Said Kristen suddenly while swiftly stalking forward to lean down and stare deep into her king's eyes. "May I remind you Tyfh, that DRAGONS do _not_ say things like "I love you." as its not _natural. _DRAGONS do not love! We mate with who can catch us, THAT is our way!"

Snorting, the half form copper rustled her wings with irritation. "You males have your mating pleasure with us then LEAVE! _We_ females then raise our young alone while you MALES rut elsewhere! And.. our hatchlings don't even know their father's unless we point them out! Now I do know of rare occasions where a male has marked a female so he mates with her alone, but she still raises her young without his aid! Sire, do you understand what I'm saying? You are a dragon, NOT a human! And yes, even though I do approve of this match and I spoke for him, I cannot approve of you lowering yourself to a human level!"

"What do you feel for your young?"

Taken by surprise, Kristen gaped at her king.

"Did my question confuse you?" asked the gold steadily. "Do you love your hatchlings?"

"I.. I feel a gentleness toward them and an overpowering need to protect them, but..."

"What of your mates? What of Strong Claw who has sired so many?"

Scowling, the half form copper ran a puzzled hand over the back of her head.

"I think I feel a strange warmth... but once the mating passion has gone, all I want is for him to be out of my face!"

"Yet, you happily allowed him to kiss your human hand." said Tezuka very softly as his eyes turned dark, "If you will not admit to having feelings, then let me be the first of our kind to say I know what love is." Head shooting up, the half form gold became defiant. "I wont tell him I love him if its going to bring me pain, but I will _show _ him! I'll hold him, be gentle and mate with him his way. Then maybe..." voice trailing off, he reached out to tenderly caress one of Fuji's smooth warm cheeks with the back of his index finger. '...one day his soul will forgive mine for leaving him in Japan like I did and forgive all the other indignities I've since inflicted upon him."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eyes flicking open, Fuji became aware of a warm body resting beside his own. Rolling over, he snuggled against Tezuka's firm chest; a warm smile spreading across his serene features as he listened to his lover's steady heart beat.

Easing himself up onto one elbow, the Tensai's face softened even more as he tenderly gazed on Tezuka's sleeping form.

Face free of glasses, it looked incredibly handsome to the 'Blood's' closed eye vision. Wanting a better view, he opened them once more so a gentle glitter showed in the normally fierce orbs.

Messier than normal, his lover's golden-brown hair lay in complete disarray; loose tendrils of his silken crown scattered across his features as the ends wavered from every breath he took. Slender, twin horns swept back from the sides of his skull; the sharp ends lightly digging into the pillow while tiny clouds of steam puffed from parted lips.

Unable to resist touching him, Fuji reached out; his fingertips running over his lover's shoulder scales before dragging down to lightly caress Tezuka's muscular teenage chest.

Chuckling under his breath, the Tensai lowered his face; his lips carefully flicking over golden brown skin thus causing the sleeping dragon to stir; an intangible soft mumbling rising into the still air as his head moved about.

Hugging his lover around his slender waist, Fuji caressed part of Tezuka's quivering tail before moving down and crouching over his legs to lightly kiss his flaccid maleness resting on its bed of golden-brown curls.

Sniggering as Tezuka tossed his head, then moaned in his sleep, Fuji repositioned himself and pushed his lover's legs apart to kneel between them; his tongue darting out to pleasure his captain into wakefulness.

"What are you doing?" he asked gently, a low moan following due to Fuji's ministrations.

"Loving you awake." murmured the Tensai, his open eyes luminous in the hut's candle lit, semi darkness. "I'm feeling much better now and wish to say goodbye to this hut. But before I do, I want us to give these stone walls a parting gift."

"Then stay right the way you are." said Tezuka huskily while easing himself up to move into position behind his presenting lover.

Lovingly, the half dragon form youth took his time carefully preparing his lover and once finally joined, their passionate cries echoed off the silent stone work while erotic shadows displaying an age old rhythm of love danced joyfully across it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"A trip to Neuschwanstein castle!" Azure eyes turning big and round, Eiji danced with delight at his captain's somber announcement.

After being deprived of both Tezuka and Fuji's company for almost a week, the entire team was delighted to finally welcome the pair back into their midst and with a trip to a fairy tale castle in the offering, the teenagers spirits were running high.

Boarding a comfortable tour coach in a chattering mass, the Japanese youths happily set out for a new adventure.

Rolling swiftly along the A7 motor way out of Munich, the tall bus passed verdant fields of farmland before turning off at the small town of Fussen to follow tourist route B17 through a sprawling area of vast pine forest. After a short time the trees thinned out and excited faces pressed against the glass, the teenagers from Seigaku tennis club gazed out in wonder at a quaint little village from a story book nestled at the base of a towering rocky hill top.

Alighting from their transport, they looked upward; sighs and gasps of awe drifting from many throats as they beheld their first true view of Neuschwanstein.

Dramatically perched atop the craggy peaks and framed by snow capped mountains with a deep blue lake behind, the white walled home of Bavaria's "Dream King" Ludwig the second seemed to stare down from its lofty height at its visitors; the building's many windows sparkling in the late morning sunshine.

After being confined to a small, semi-dark stone hut for six days, Fuji revelled at the cold openness and appreciatively breathing in the crisp mountain air, the Tensai smiled with delight as he joined his friends eagerly boarding a small group of horse drawn carriages waiting nearby.

With a quick jerk, the old vehicles rolled into motion; the steady clatter of hoof beats carrying on the cool breezes sighing down the steep hill sides to stir up the horses manes as they briskly trotted toward their towering destination.

To the city bred youths, the royal residence appeared to be a castle from a fairy tale; a place where armoured knights proudly rode out to battle or the home of an enchanted princess awaiting rescue from cruel imprisonment.

Curving a black clad arm about his life mate's shoulders, Momo' toyed with the tan, imitation fur lining the collar of Ryoma's heavy black jacket before sliding his fingers down to playfully fondle a large red stone dangling from a sturdy chain around the smaller boy's neck while solemnly asking if his lover cared to be rescued by a handsome and dashing bristle haired knight.

Dark hair free of its normally white cap lifting in the air currents, Ryoma glared before giving his grinning partner a mock punch to the chest while his nearby friends chuckled their mirth.

Tugging his long, white-gold scarf around him, Fuji snuggled deeper into his light yellow coat while happily leaning into Tezuka's warmth.

Clad in an open dark brown leather jacket lined with a fake fur light brown collar, the disguised dragon king rested one hand on his jeans covered left knee; his other arm loosely draped around the Tensai's shoulders, the faintest hint of a smile playing across serious lips as his honey haired lover's fingertips whispered against the top of his black T-shirt.

All about them, silent pine trees waved a welcome and finally cresting the steep road, the horses drew to a careful halt; their breaths puffing as clouds of steam while they tossed their proud heads and snorted their satisfaction for a job well down.

Leaping down from their carriages, the boys stared up in awe at the tall red brick entry arch; the main building behind boasting seven olive green topped white towers reaching towards the clear blue vault of the heavens.

"Welcome, to the great castle of Neuschwanstein!" a warm, yet commanding voice rang out close by and turning as one, the youths bowed to a Japanese speaking tour guide who returned the polite gesture before grandly waving an arm upwards. "This wonderful building constructed in 1869 from a foundation of 1830 ruins, is the legacy of Ludwig the second, a great admirer of the famous opera writer Richard Wagner. Inside these halls, you will see many examples of his influence yet strangely, Wagner never once set foot in here."

Turning away, the woman began to walk; the Seigaku youths close behind. "I hope you boys are fit!" she quipped with a light chuckle. "For this palace has no lift. We will be climbing just over 165 stairs and descending around 181."

Cheerfully informing their host they were more than capable of tackling stairs, the little group followed the guide into castle's lower hall.

Made up of great curving arch ways, the solid stone walls were painted a soft blue-cream shade; the gentle background dotted with evenly spaced white squares showing a single four leafed red flower in each center.

Highly polished wooden floors gleamed in the sunlight streaming in from over head windows and indicating the many colourful paintings lining the high walls, the tour guide began to speak.

"Here, you can see scenes from the Siguard legend based on the old Norse "Edda" poems. It corresponds with the Siegfrid legend from medieval high German "Nibelungenlied" on which Richard Wagner based his opera "Ring Des Nibeungen" Legend tells us of a treasure holding a fatal curse. Here..." Pausing in her narrative, the woman strolled along the length of a sprawling painting to show an armoured knight killing a horse sized, small winged dragon. "...we see Siegfrid killing the savage beast to gain possession of the great riches."

Turning curious eyes to Tezuka and Takashi, the hidden Mythics weren't surprised by their two dragons sorrowful expressions.

'_I knew Fafnir.' _the disguised gold silently informed his quiet friends. '_He was a frail old steam drake near the end of his life when this human came upon him. Fafnir.. was killed while peacefully sleeping at the mouth of his cave and didn't stand a chance. I was.. too late to save him.'_

Laying a gentle hand on his lover's shoulder, Fuji gazed up into Tezuka's glittering eyes while tenderly nodding his understanding. Taking a deep breath, Seigaku's captain reined in his emotion's; his face showing its normal stoic facade as the woman lead her charges through a soaring white archway into the castle's impressive throne room.

Resembling the inside of a Byzantine church, the missing royal chair would have stood like an altar beneath a huge painting showing the archangel Michael and Saint George, the patron saint of the Bavarian order of knights. Surrounding them, the Japanese teenagers could see images of many Hikari as the circled the main picture on wide spread wings.

"This.." began the guide importantly, "...is the painting known as "Christ in all his glory and canonized kings."

Letting their eyes rover over the room's golden brown stucco pillars, the boys then obediently followed woman through a side door into the king's private dining room.

"Ludwig preferred to dine alone." she remarked once her little group had assembled behind her. "Food was transported from the kitchen three floors below by means of a small manually operated lift. As you can see by the paintings here, this room alludes to the world of the bards. These medieval lyric poets and musicians extolled the striving for moral perfection, spiritually pure love and Ludwig greatly admired such dedication."

Taking in the sight of the small chamber with its rich oak panels, crimson curtains and small crimson velvet covered solid oak table, the boys admired the thick golden trim adorning the cloth before turning their attention back to the many illustrations.

"These are the well known bards of the day. Here, we can see Wolfram Von Eschenback, Gottfried Von Straburg and the great Reinmar Von Zweter." the guide informed her group while pointing to each man in turn.

"Nya! Who is this?" asked a wide eyed Eiji while indicating an emerald eyed young blond wearing a dark blue military uniform.

"Wolfram Von Christ, a lesser nobleman. I'm afraid we don't know much about him. It seems he and his brothers were here for a short time.. see? Their names and portraits are here."

Next to the blond, a brown haired male baring the name "Conrad Wellar" gazed out with warm brown eyes, while Gwendal on his other side appeared to be as serious and stern as Tezuka himself. Just beyond him, a gentle faced male named Gunter stared through a long, light curtain of soft violet hair.

"How interesting." remarked Oishi after looking at each picture in turn. His wandering eyes catching a glimpse of something else, he hurried along the wall to stare at a small painting showing a chestnut braided male standing beside a towering black demon. "And this is...?"

"Historians have arguing over that painting for years." sighed the woman while thoughtfully rubbing her chin. "Just as they have been disagreeing over the legend of the mighty gold dragon."

All Seigaku eyes instantly turned towards Tezuka and oblivious to her guests behaviour, the tour guide lead her followers into a small side room housing an enormous tapestry.

"In the year 1207..." she began as the great art work came into full view, "...the Thuringian Langrave Hermann, is said to have invited competitors to the three day singing contest on the Wartburg near Elsenach. Hundreds of bards and thousands of spectators were said to have flocked there. But just before sunset on the final day, legend has it that a mighty gold dragon appeared on the mountain top above the river valley; his magnificent singing voice putting all the other bards to shame. In honour of his victory, this tapestry was made."

Even if the teenagers hadn't seen the picture, there was no mistaking the true identity of the messy haired, regal disguised Mythic from the legend standing silently among them, as the boys from Japan eagerly drank in the sight of a huge golden dragon crouched upon the craggy peaks while a vast crowd of admiring humans gazed up in adoration.

Wings arching out so they were proudly held out from his sides, his head facing to the left on the end of his curved neck, the youths could see massive front talons gripping ledges of rough stone; his hair blowing in the wind as open jaws showed rows of sharp, sword like fangs while a long, whip like tail stirred the air behind him.

'_I like to sing.' _ was the only information the solemn captain was willing to volunteer to his grinning team mates as their tour guide turned away and led them back into the dinning room once more.

"Of course, the real high light of this room is the bronze statue of Siefried killing an evil dragon."

Looking in the direction she was indicating, the one meter high sculpture standing atop its marble base seemed to radiate human cruelty and great sorrow as the suspended in time steam drake lay helpless on its side; one foreleg upraised, its mouth open as it appeared to be pleading to the powerful, sword wielding triumphant knight for its life.

Casting their eyes elsewhere, the young males studied the elaborate golden candle holders overhead and sensing their need to move on, the woman crisply asked her little group to follow her into the next room of the tour route.

"King Ludwig's royal bed chamber." she announced grandly. "It took 14 wood carvers just over 4 years to complete the intricate oak wood carvings."

"I can see why." remarked Momo with a low appreciative whistle as he carefully took in the sight of the magnificent four poster bed with its highly polished tracery windows and little towers so the whole thing gave the illusion of resembling a late gothic church.

The over head canopy boasted two large curtains, the thick, light blue material baring many rows of small golden shields whose white centers held images of rampant shiny yellow lions, dragons and white swans; the heraldic animal of the counts of Schwangau.

To the left, an ivory lattice decorated oak panel wall held a light green marble carving against it; the delicate cut out resembling a forest covered mountain range while the well detailed paintings just below showed a richly dressed young medieval couple.

"These paintings.." the woman informed her audience with a smile, "...show scenes from "Tistan And Isolde" written by the high German poet Gottfried Von Straburg. Richard Wagner used the poem for his opera of the same name which premiered in Munich in 1865. The key event you see is the taking of the love potion that happened while Tristan was bringing Isolde by ship to her bridegroom to be; the king Marke. Sadly, fate took its course and they both died."

"Fate.." muttered Fuji while pressing lightly against his lover's silent form. "...can be a cruel thing."

Gazing down, Tezuka's gem stone like eyes told him nothing. For a moment, they closed; the captain's brow creasing as if he were experiencing a mild head ache before his mind began to open.

'_Syusuke...'_

"I like the silver swan nya!"

Half glaring due to Eiji's close range interruption, Tezuka mastered his urge to growl by following the line of the cat lord's finger while the cheerfully noisy red head went into raptures over the bristle feathered, neck arched aggressive male swan statue adorning the dark wooden low cabinet standing alone before the paintings.

"Fate, I thought I had mastered it." the regal youth thought sadly while stealing a glance at his smiling lover. "Yet, he's almost lost me twice and I've almost lost him. Nothing will ever come between us again."

But images of a looming Raidon wed to a strange dream of the 'Blood' in terrible danger continued to haunt even his waking hours and resisting an urge to pull Fuji tightly into his arms as he faced the horrible truth behind his whimsical notions, he averted his attention onto the 16 tall white candles he could see filling a low hanging golden candelabra.

Gaze travelling down, Tezuka then pretended to be fascinated by the floor surrounding the bed. Made of light brown wood, it ended at the bed's thick base; the structure painted with many different types of vegetation that gave the appearance of being a soil forest floor all covered with dry leaves and twisting vines.

"This way!" Commanding tones breaking into his sad thoughts, the messy haired teenager turned with his team mates to follow their guide through a side door into the oratory.

Finding themselves in a small, richly decorated room, they gazed up in awe the colourful stained glass windows showing scenes from the life of King Louis The Fourteenth of France.

Bordered by dark oak archways, the room's main painting showed two white robed Hikari standing either side of the king in his blue robes while a red haired one that strongly reminded the boys of Sengoku soared above the monarch on large royal wings. Hanging just above it, a large triangular blue flag trimmed with brown and white striping shone with crisp white stars.

Passing through another archway, the group soon arrived inside Ludwig's dressing room.

"Here, we see paintings of the great bard Walther Von Vogelweide, with the Nurmberg shoe maker and poet Hans Sachs whom Wagner immortalized in his famous opera "Die Meister Singer Von Nurnberg."

Bored with endless explanations, Ryoma strolled a little way apart from his friends; his green-gold eyes absorbing the room's three white framed arched windows and small square one lurking in the center of the chamber's eastern side. Pastel pink and gold floor to ceiling curtains causing his upper lip to curl over the colour choice, he tipped his head back to gaze at a ceiling cleverly painted to look like a trellis of vines framing a clear blue sky full of birds.

"It's a reference to the nature poet of Walther Von Der Vogelweide." announced the tour guide helpfully as she noticed where Ryoma was looking. "But come, let us move on to the Salon. This room.." she continued as the boys filed in behind her, "...is the largest room in the King's apartment. Notice the paintings of the Lohenquin Saga and the life sized male swan in a threat posture made of pure white china near the door. Now over here, is perhaps one of the strangest features ever to be found in any royal home; the Cavern Grotto."

Leading them into a large, dark room built to resemble a grey drip stone cave, a small waterfall wed to soft coloured lighting gave the incredibly life like structure a surreal and romantic atmosphere.

"See here.." the woman informed her followers. "...this hidden opening in the ceiling enabled Ludwig to listen to music from the singers in the Minstrels hall above."

Pointing down, she drew her listeners attention to the rough imitation stone floor. "These strange markings have baffled both historians and scientists for many long years."

Eyes turned downwards, a collective gasp rising from eight young male throats as they instantly recognized the unmistakable scoring of claw marks; but marks so huge, they could only belong to the one hidden creator of them as the regal youth gazed about the cavern with distant eyes.

'_Yes, I did befriend the king and he did allow me to come here some times to listen to the bards. But sadly, it was a short lived association. He accidentally spoke of our secret friendship to a visiting prince and soon after on June 10, 1886, the dream king was deposed on the grounds of insanity.'_

_'You could have revealed yourself..' _commented Oishi slowly_, '...but I can fully understand why you didn't.'_

_'That's right.' _ Nodded Tezuka sadly. '_I couldn't take the risk. So many Humans lost their lives or their freedom through trying to befriend my kind and now, only our fellow Mythics are safe with us. Syusuke...' _he then added as a well guarded, private sending, '_..I'm very relieved that of all the humans of this world, you are a 'Blood'. Otherwise...'_

Trailing off, he let his memories drift back in time to the very few nights he had sat in this very room in its day; his ears filled with the sweet music from the hall overhead.

For Fuji, his own thoughts didn't fly much beyond the moment as his open eyes etched into his brain forever; the hauntingly beautiful sight of his lover half hidden by shadow while soft crimson and pink lighting drifted across a solemn, handsome face drifting on the serene sea of quieter moments once enjoyed.

To him, he could almost see the mighty crouching dragon, hear the delicate sounds of flute, harp and violin drifting down while two rulers so vastly different yet united by a common interest, listened to the merriment and sang in concealed harmony. Then, the 'Blood' was seeing it; the shadow form of his lover fading into existence; its great front talons perfectly matching the indenting claw marks before silently drifting away like a sorrowing ghost.

Heart beating a little faster, the Tensai reached out to lay a gentle hand on his lover's upper right arm and tenderly covering the limb with his own, Tezuka quietly indicated their team mates leaving through a partly concealed side door.

Passing through a rocky portal, the pair swiftly caught up to find themselves gazing out through the enormous double windows of a the palace Conservatory. Beyond them, uninterrupted views swept across verdant fields of peacefully grazing cattle; the glittering lake with its snow capped mountain range rearing up behind to create the perfect place of quiet relaxation.

'_These windows were my door.'_ Tezuka told his friends while their tour guide spoke of Ludwig often retreating to this room to read. '_But once I stopped using them, Ludwig had the fountain built.'_

"It's a nice fountain." remarked Takashi as he took in the sight of the three level water feature standing before the room's low sandstone walls.

Standing on a square black base, a golden globe supported a stark black central pole that contrasted sharply with two pure white marble spill bowls topped by a tall, thin spire providing a constant flow of trickling clear liquid.

"And now, to the study." announced the tour guide while moving towards a different door. "The paintings here show the opening scene of Wagner's "Tannhauser" opera."

Once through the gleaming oak panel lined room, the woman marched briskly along a wide hallway boasting huge paintings of mounted knights passing field working humble peasant folk before arriving at the base of the main stair case leading up to the fourth floor of the north tower.

Here, the wondering youth's gazed upon a towering date palm; it's ghostly white, well detailed trunk made of fine marble while jade palm fronds shading red topaz dates spread across a peak reaching up to a beautifully painted early evening sky. Next to it at the foot of the steps, a snarling serpent dragon crouched like a tiger about to spring; its swept back horns, wolf like head and long back fur strongly reminding its audience of Ojii.

"This dragon.." began their guide importantly, "...is the Guardian Of The Tower. Note the golden lattice over the windows here and south-western door leading back to the throne room. From the other side, we can access the Tribune Passage that takes us to the largest room in the castle; the very famous Minstrel's Hall."

Trooping out of a long hallway, she waited until her murmuring group had assembled behind her before continuing.

"In 1867, King Ludwig visited Wartburg Hall. Impressed with its structure, he was filled with the desire to build a similar hall and now you see before you, the very result of his dream."

Long and wide, the hall could have easily held three full sized tennis courts; the bright afternoon sunshine streaming in to light up the high, exposed beams to soften the dark wood. Four huge candelabras in the shape of playing card 'clubs' hung down, each one baring at least one hundred white candles while ground based holders stood at intervals between each glittering white archway.

Narrowing their eyes, the youth's could almost see dancers twirling across the polished tan floor and hear the music as the elegant ladies laughed and dashing young men smiled.

Playfully placing on foot before the other, Oishi gave his giggling lover a low, courtly bow before courteously asking if his partner wished to dance and moving into his lover's arms, the two waltzed to the rhythm of their own heart beats while their amused friends looked on; Ryoma haughtily sticking his nose in the air at his life mate's smiling invitation to dance.

With the remainder of the boys laughter hanging in the air... Kaido hissing in alarm as Inui tried coaxing him to dance...the tour guide gently suggested they move on.

"The Kitchen and the tour's end." she told them as they gazed out over a huge white room; the plain ceiling supported by three massive white pillars as clean stone walls boasted iron racks holding all kinds of ancient cooking implements.

"I truly hoped you enjoyed yourselves." the woman smiled as she assorted her chattering group back outside. "Please feel free to visit the garden and follow the walk trail that leads up to Marienbuckle. There, you will get your best views of the castle in all its splendor."

"Saa.. let's go Mitsu." whispered Fuji while giving his camera a little swing on the end of its strap. "I can get some great photo's from up there."

Strolling past rose bushes, carved hedges and beautiful willow trees, the group soon ascended a steep path winding through a towering pine forest that snaked around the mountain side to reach a long wooden bridge spanning a deep gorge below. Once strung out along its length, they leaned their elbows on the thick safety rail while gazing down at Neuschwanstein's tall square sides and five visible from where they stood olive green tower cones.

"What a wonderful day nya!" sighed Eiji happily as he dreamily gazed off at Lake Alpsee nestled in the mountain hollow behind the castle. "Tezuka! You sure have known some amazing humans in your time!"

"Not all were pleasant associations Eiji." he answered in a firm I'm-about-to-make-you-run-50-laps type of tone. "But yes, I have seen the interior of many old human places that most never will. You were all very lucky to have seen this very small glimpse into a tiny part of my past this day."

Standing on the wide expanse of wood, the wind tugging at their hair which smelt of fresh pine and fine snow particles, the boys felt as through the experience had held a dream like quality and for the one 'Blood' among them, the tiny peek into his lover's vast 200 million year history had come as a release and a blessing.

'_And I hope you will let me see more.' _ Asked Fuji as the group made their way back down toward their waiting carriages.

Walking easily at his side, Tezuka stopped; the finger tips of his left reaching hand reaching up to lightly cup the Tensai's chin once the rest of his team were safely past.

'_Look to your dreams pamujat pmuut, to see both my past and our future for someday, you and I will forge our own past together.'_

Wondering why his lover seemed to wince in pain, Fuji was about to ask when Tezuka strode out to catch up with the others and not wanting to press, the Tensai decided to let the matter rest.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The golden sun was but a glowing hand span above the horizon when the bus finally returned to the hospital. Tired, but happy, the boys trooped from the coach to indulge in an early dinner before retiring to their rooms for the evening.

Morning, they knew, would consist of tennis practice and after lunch, it would be time to pack up then get ready for to board the evening flight for home. Buoyed up by the undeniable fact that Tezuka would be joining them for return journey, they enjoyed a noisy celebration last night in Munich party in their own private dinning room.

Just as Oishi was standing to toast Tezuka's recovery, a grim faced Atobe flanked by an expressionless Yuki and a stoic looking Kabaji followed by a nervous Otori and a quaking Shishido stalked into the room. Going straight to Tezuka, the silver haired proud Hikari instantly suspended all merriment by announcing in no uncertain terms that a large force of Hikari had arrived in Japan to seek out all Mythics connected to the mighty gold.

"And..." Atobe said firmly while sweeping the stunned by the news group with his imperious gaze, "...Ore Sama has full reason to believe that Raidon himself is leading them!"

"Raidon!"

Pushing to his feet, Tezuka braced his hands against the table; a light of battle kindling to life in his eyes while small clouds of hot steam drifted about his head.

"I've been hiding too long, been cautious for too long. Now that I'm whole, the time has come! For I intend to fight the Hikari lord and bring him to justice for his crimes."

"Madness." snorted Atobe while Shishido and Takashi erupted into their half forms, their leathery wings spread wide as they threw back their heads to roar their defiance. "You still do not possess the allies you need and listen when Ore Sama tells you that if you fight now, you will lose!"

"I have my dragons." Tezuka shot back in calm yet icy cold manner. "I have some others who follow me and..."

"Tezuka, I must speak." Slowly pushing to his feet, Fuji kept his head bowed; his eyes lowered as he spoke in rough, tear restricted tone. "You mustn't fight him.. not yet." Lifting his head, he then gazed at his lover with sorrow filled but still dangerous open orbs. "Let me fight him in your place."

"Syusuke..." began Tezuka in a tone that sounded for all the world like a frustrated father being very patent with an outraged child. "...no human, not even one as powerful as yourself can take on the Hikari lord and live. I will be the one who..."

"No." Cerulean eyes glittering, Fuji spoke with an undercurrent of quiet menace; his hair lifting as he spoke on. "I can fight him and win.. because, I have already fought with Aion in his own dark realm.. and won."

-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Syusuke, right know I feel just like a leaf on the breeze and I don't know where I'm blowing to."

The late evening moonlight shone through Tezuka's partly open curtains, casting a pool of silvery radiance on the floor of a bed room in a German hospital. Laying in his lovers arms, Fuji stared moodily up at the shadowy ceiling.

He hadn't told his lover of his conflict in Jigoku as he had always feared the kind of reaction he had received. As feared, his lover had been angry and somewhat fearful to learn the real reason behind the 'Blood's' incredible power increase. But once his bewilderment had run its course, Tezuka had gone to Fuji's room where they talked for awhile before both returning to his own private sanctuary.

Now, just content to be in each others company, Tezuka quietly spoke of the conflict to come.

"No Mitsu, you can't." Fuji softly told him, his words twisting like a knife in his heart as he whispered around the tears that threatened to fall. "It's obvious he doesn't want to confront you here, so he is waiting to ambush you once you come home." Drawing a deep, shaky breath, the Tensai slowly continued. "You yourself have always said that we must live as normal humans and keep up a facade of tennis training. The Seishun academy is expecting us to enter the national contest, but can we do that if Raidon is lurking about? If you are fighting him? Let us return to Japan while you stay here in safety."

"I can't keep hiding forever." replied Tezuka, his fingers constantly sifting through his lover's hair as his somber eyes stared at an unseen horizon. "And, I keep thinking about you and me. I can't explain it when I don't know what to say. With this unforeseen event, so much has changed."

"I know.." sighed Fuji while dashing a single tear from his left eye. "...but if he sees you are not with us.."

"He can just as easily hunt for me here." Sitting up, Tezuka lifted his smaller lover into his lap to hold him close.

"Nothing I've ever known has made me feel like I do now. I want to protect you Syususke, but now I can see you can protect yourself. But never forget that I'm here, ready for you when you want me."

"As If I could ever forget." muttered Fuji into his lover's strong chest. "And I want you.. always. But at the same time, I want you to be safe and somehow, I feel you are better off remaining here for now."

"Atobe said he was hunting out anyone connected to me." answered Tezuka quietly. "You maybe returning straight to a trap and to allies that have already been taken. I should be with you but..." face turning aside, the regal youth hung his head. "..I wont argue. Syusuke.. I'll stay, you and the others return. But know this." lifting his head, he stared out at the starry night sky. "..intend to return soon as possible and I'll bring many followers to aid us. Raidon WILL pay for his crimes!"

"Yes.." whispered Fuji while tipping his head back to kiss his lover's cheek, the memory of Tezuka telling him of the disappearing curse spear playing inside his head as he tried hard to put his coming departure out of his mind.

Yet for all of Tezuka's tender displays of affection, it was clear in Fuji's mind, that the dragon king's heart, his very soul.. was some where far away.

"I need you." Tezuka thought, his mind a sealed vault as he simply held the beautiful Tensai close. "Yet right now, I still feel like a leaf on a breeze. Who knows where its blowing or where its going..."

-.-.-.-.-.,-.-.-.-

To Be Continued...

Sorry readers! Tezuka did not return in the anime so in this story, he wont be leaving Germany just yet. However, once Ryuzaki falls to Hunters darts, dawn will return to the skies of Seigaku...

A mild conflict, a strange dragon, the beginnings of an alliance and a grandson's anger.. all that and more to come!


	85. Fragments 26

Hi to all readers! The school holidays are over, the house is quiet again and I can concentrate on writing once more. However, there will be a major upheaval occurring in my life soon (it has a long and complex latin name. But in simple english its called; _moving)_ that will be slowing these posts down to once a fortnight. But, if time allows, I will continue post as frequently as possible.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince Of Tennis. May no one or nothing ever take it from us.

Fragments; The Twenty Sixth Shard.

"Shifting Sorrows"

Part 1

Story: Tora Macaw

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Despite the dismal weather, there were many people crowding the city street. Some moved quickly, their swift progress taking them through the teeming masses like a log pushing its way through large rocks or random debris piles on a fast flowing river; their quick, head down movements causing them to roughly shoulder aside any who blocked their path as they hurried unseeing to some unknown destiny.

Then, there was the slower type; the one who strolled along with hands in pockets or lightly gripping their umbrella handles to ward off the constant patter of light rain fall. These were the ones who didn't mind the frosty chill of the grey winter morning, the type that was happy to smile in whatever the circumstances and just be content in doing whatever it was the day required them to do.

The flip side that coin was the sullen type of person that slunk along as though expecting to be set upon and beaten at any tick of the clock; the kind that huddled miserably in doorways, begged for coins or gazed out at the world through hazy eyes like those of a wounded animal.

Countless cars roared by, their tyres kicking up a light spray; the occasional one passing in its own noisy cloud of heavy beat music while their drivers remained locked in their own little worlds and miles from anywhere.

Moving amidst the seething mass of busy humanity, was a single entity that some how managed to fit into all and none of the many kinds that roamed the bustling walk way at the same time; a messy haired, handsome teenager that was well dressed yet sent forth an air of unspeakable sadness as he stared out at a harsh world through rain sprinkled glasses.

Seeing everything in his path, his brain refused to acknowledge any details and hands deep in brown leather jacket pockets, the walker moved slowly; noticing only what was directly in front of him as a narrow strip of sunlight briefly pushed through the clouds, its thin beam of golden radiance streaming onto his damp golden-brown hair; momentarily separating him from the rest of the crowd.

Yet, the sullen teenager hardly spared the phenomenon so much as a single glance; the pain in his heart holding dominance over every other emotion or thought, except perhaps for his emptiness.

"Yes." he thought while crossing a busy intersection with the rest of the faceless crowd. "Empty. That's all I am now."

Peeling away from the rest of the restless pack, Tezuka made his solitary way down a quieter side street; oblivious to the relentless tug of the bitter winds, the light, cold scattering of rain as he made his sorrowful way to wherever it was his non committal feet were taking him.

Hardly sparing a nearby parkland so much as a second glance, the youth never the less soon found himself slowing walking through it; his brow wrinkling in pain as he passed a pair of lovers strolling in relaxed, happy harmony.

Stopping beside a thick branched elder tree, Tezuka leaned his back against the trunk; his unfocused eyes trying, and failing to see a distant plane starkly outlined against the smoky sky. Feeling a tremor in his heart, he wished with all his mind and soul that he had been able to board such an aircraft what seemed only a few scant hours ago.

But keeping his promise to his lover, he had stayed; remaining behind in empty safty that only served to torment him as the minutes ticked by and his beloved 'Blood' moved ever further away.

Resisting an urge to sigh, he abruptly pushed away from his refuge to face an uncertain future.

"If you were here.." he thought as his legs carried him from the parkland. "...would you speak to me knowing my mind is in turmoil? Syusuke, I want to feel you, I need to hear you. You are the light that's leading me.. but I still can't find peace."

Leaving the well tendered lawns and small pine trees behind, Tezuka crossed a quiet street; his dull hazel-gold orbs fixed on a distant strip of grey water as his sneaker shod feet moved over wet paving.

"You are the strength that keeps me walking." Shuddering breath catching in his chest, the regal youth swallowed the hard emotional lump forming in his throat as his heart beat fast and the river drew closer. "You are the light to my soul, my purpose, my everything. You're not here, yet I'm still moved by you."

Reaching the close cropped grassy banks, Tezuka stopped; his hands pushed deep into his coat pockets as light rain continued to fall, the small specks coating his glasses so the world merged into a blur of sadness that matched his lonely heart.

Small wavelets raced across a water course dotted with multiple ripples as the falling sky water pattered upon it, a few ducks and a beautiful pair of white swans not minding the unpleasant weather as they serenely glided past the grieving dragon king.

Left hand lifting to his face, Tezuka slowly drew off his glasses; his sad orbs blinking at the now fuzzy setting before him and silently cursing his human body's genetic weakness that forced him to wear them, the damp youth quickly wiped them on his black T-shirt before solemnly replacing them on the bridge of his nose.

If not for the buildings rearing up behind it, grey water would have merged with grey sky; each long blade of grass at the waters edge separating to show as stark bones against the gloomy horizon while the squat structures of human kind sat in their smoky shrouds, enduring the rain with infinite patience.

"As they endure, so must I." whispered Tezuka while strolling out onto a small jetty to gaze down at his own reflection. As always to his unearthly sight, his human form rippled and changed; becoming the foggy mirror image of a huge golden dragon spread out below his feet. Staring at it, he noticed his own sorrowful eyes showing through a messy curtain of hair; his own gleaming scales appearing to be dull as large wings hung limp. "I'm whole again." he quietly informed his true self. "I have my strength, my magic. Once more I can soar undetected through the clouds and create magic while breathing great jets of unbroken flame. Syusuke, I wish you could share it with me."

Head lifting, Tezuka sadly watched a small boat churn its way up midstream and fighting down his urges to sigh, he gazed down once more; and gaped in surprise to see Fuji's smiling face looking back at him.

Not thinking straight, the proud teenager dropped to his knees; his eyes widening as his lover's features rippled and danced yet still he reached; his straining fingers on the end of a fully extended arm almost touching...

A sudden, dull sounding 'Thunk' rang out; a small eruption of water briefly reaching for the sky before falling back into the river, the unwelcome disturbance causing the 'Blood's' face to fade away in series of fast moving, outspreading ripples while a happy, high pitched, childish squeal rang out close by. Turning his head, Tezuka glared at a small boy standing beside his parents in the rain; the trio blissfully unaware of the hidden dragon's pain as the father cheerfully launched another flat stone into the river for his son's amusement.

Pushing to his feet, Seigaku's captain glanced down and seeing only his human body reflected in the moving water, he rapidly stalked past the small family... the humans trembling due a sudden bitter cold that seemed to spring out of nowhere... to make his way back onto the crowded streets.

His breath puffed before him as little clouds of hot steam, yet the crowds around him paid him no mind. After all, everyone's breath steamed on a cold day. But had anyone felt the vapour issuing from Tezuka's mouth, they would have been shocked at its searing temperature.

Lucky, the rain had started to fall in ernst; the heavy droplets cooling the scolding steam so it hissed away into oblivion as rain hating masses scattered to seek shelter.

Abruptly, Tezuka felt he could no longer abide the presence of humans and breaking into a dead run, the regal youth dashed along the cleared street; his rock hard core crumbling in spite of his composure. Mortified by his raging storm of emotions, he raced through the ever twisting maze of concrete jungle; never feeling so wretched in all his very long, immortal life.

His breath tore at his throat and pain stabbed at his side but still he ran; hoping that somehow if he ran fast enough, he could leave behind his heartache and loneliness.

"Why am I here?" his soul seemed to scream while falling water streamed as thick ribbons down soaked cheeks. "There's really nothing holding me! I should have pressed for answers, stayed at Syusuke's side! Yet I let him convince me to stay." Blood draining from his face, it suddenly occurred to him that the very thing he had dreaded happening had indeed happened. He, the mighty gold, king of the dragons and lord of his own destiny, had been controlled by a human.

"You idiot!" he harshly told himself as a new surge of feeling; annoyance, rose up to consume him. "You've trapped yourself! You swore you would die before a human controlled you, yet you let it happen!" Balling his fists, he hit is own hips as he ran. "You let it happen!"

A tear squeezed out of the corners of his stinging eyes, but he never noticed his discomfort; the pain of his wild soul screaming for freedom was far greater.

Swallowing a sob, he inexplicably found himself wishing for slender arms around him and seeing an image of the 'Blood' running beside him, Tezuka stumbled to an ungainly halt; his wide eyes drinking in the unexpected sight of the phantom Tensai.

Back curved, the willowy youth panted slightly; his smiling lips parted as hands rested on bent knees. Water ran down Tezuka's hair in rivulets, yet his smiling lover remained perfectly dry; his slender body bathed in a sun lit glow as recovered from his warm up run, then eagerly snatched up his tennis racket. Indicating a nearby court, he challenged his captain to a game and unable to resist, the hidden dragon stumbled towards him.

"I need to be with you." he whispered as the Tensai cocked his head to one side, his closed eye smile lighting up his entire being. "Your honesty, your forthrightness when you speak of something you truly believe in, it's all part of your inner strength."

A tight knot formed in Tezuka's stomach as his throat constricted and suddenly, he felt terrible as the vision faded away. For the first time, the youth noticed the cold; felt the icy rain seeping into his bones and suddenly realizing he was all alone in a deserted back ally without the slightest inkling of how he had got there, the soaked teenager extended hidden wings before teleporting directly back to the safety of his room at the Trun Prest Rehabilitation Center.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was dark. Looking up, Fuji found himself in a damp stone chamber; the roof all made with bones. There were thousands of them, all shapes, all sizes, the gleaming white splinters of once living creatures all tightly into laced into a vast network above his head. Yet, the Tensai had been unafraid and striding through the frightening room, he had kept serious open orbs fixed on a looming archway before him.

Suddenly, there had been a faint creaking sound. A few small bones dropped down to patter against his shoulders as the noise rang out once more. Louder this time, it seemed to come from right over his head and gazing up, he felt a surge of fear race through him.

A huge skull was moving; one that was shaped like a horse's head, only baring two slender swept back horns and a set of twin nose horns and as the great jaws yawned open, Fuji could see sword like rows of razor sharp fangs.

With a horrifying crackle, the rest of the skeleton attached to it snapped free from its place in the roof; its massive curving talons reaching toward him as a ghostly echo of Tezuka's voice seemed to call out.

Leaping backwards, Fuji avoided the grasping claws; the pop and shatter of disturbed bones resounding in his ears as stark white fragments rained down around him. Narrowing his eyes, the Tensai bolted for the door; his body just barely escaping being crushed as a huge bony foot crashed down.

"Beloved 'Blood', come back!" it called pleadingly.

But completely ignoring the roaring skeleton, the honey-haired youth dashed from the chamber; only to find himself standing in an all too familiar bedroom that instantly set his heart pounding.

Laying in bed, a smiling, naked Tezuka lifted the blankets in invitation and quickly shedding his clothes, Fuji eagerly joined him. Cuddling up to his lover's warmth, the 'Blood' frowned as he suddenly noticed how Tezuka was much hotter than usual. Lifting himself up onto one elbow, he gazed down in alarm at the sweat soaked youth.

Eyes closed, head back and mouth hanging open, Tezuka struggled to breath; his lungs sounding like water slashing over stones as his skin flared a deep crimson. From his left shoulder, a huge spear protruded and some where in the background, came the distant laughter of a cruel Hikari lord.

Clumsily extracting himself from the bedding, Fuji leapt to his feet; his hands extended to attack the upper realm tyrant. But at that moment, a huge silver dragon reared up before him; its massive curving talons tearing a helpless Tezuka to pieces before throwing itself on the screaming Tensai. Its gleaming underside filling the area, the last thing Fuji heard was its booming roar before his world went black and he woke up with a start.

Irritably pushing a large feathered covering aside, the young 'Blood' catapulted out from under his Hikari guardian's protective wing to rush to his window and glare out at a new morning.

For the past two days since arriving home it had this way, his waking hours filled with intense longing for his lover while his nights showed him dreams of Tezuka in pain and his own life in great danger.

"Raidon and a silver dragon." he thought grimly as Yuki moved up behind him, his hands resting lightly on the Tensai's shoulders while his flat voice inquired of his charge's health. "It's always the same. I know what's going to happen." Casting his gaze toward the Hikari's fine boned yet strong hands, Fuji's open eyes then glared up at the distant sky.

A few wispy clouds rolled across its boundless expanse, but it wasn't just the blue vaults of the heavens he was seeing. In his mind's eye, Fuji saw himself sitting astride Tezuka's neck; the air around him full of Fudomine demons and allies from Hyotei as a thin brown line appeared in the sky before them, the strange occurrence then lifting like a page in a child's pop up book to become the vast kingdom of Varrock Jirakee. "And that is where the final conflict will take place." he told himself. "I can feel it. But, what of that strange underground place I keep seeing?"

Turning away from the window, Fuji crossed his room to lift his bathrobe from where he had left it draped over the end of his bed and slide his arms into the short sleeves. Quickly knotting the middle sash, he then retrieved his cloths from his cupboard before announcing to his guardian that he was fine and that a good hot shower was what he need most now.

Left alone as the bedroom door clicked shut, Kagayakuyuki raised his own eyes to the distant heavens as memories of his life spent in the upper realm began to play through out his mind.

Adopted as a baby and raised in Raidon's own household, the regal blond had never known his real parents. Declared a prince at an early age, he had grown up calling the kingdom's ruler father. Yet for all his luxurious surroundings, he had hated it; hated the way he had been ruthlessly pushed to train in weapon skills, hated the strange transformation that had occurred whenever he failed and hated the way Raidon had looked upon him when in that cursed form.

He had grown up without age mates, without siblings; a lonely child who spent what little free time he had aimlessly wandering the palace gardens in the company of birds; the much older General Kajimoto and captain Koichi being the only ones of his kind that he could call friends.

Sometimes, the quiet boy would sit at their feet while they played flute and harp; his fine voice rising to sing in perfect harmony or join the two whenever they sneaked out of the palace to indulge in a little high spirited fun.

Gazing at the clouds, he remembered riding snow white horses through the forests, the whisper of the wind in the trees and the moon light on the mountains while he soared through clear sky's; a carefree smile on his lips while below, his two friends indulged in their own brand of pleasures.

Largely innocent to their adult behaviour, he had repeatedly tried to join them; only to be told he could not and in his confusion, he had slowly become sad and withdrawn.

Then, the unthinkable had happened. Raidon had discovered their hidden relationship. After giving his adopted son a thorough beating for associating with such filth, he had ruthlessly pursued the fleeing lovers; Koichi dying on the point of his sword before a badly wounded Kajimoto had fallen on broken wings to the mortal realm to die.

On that day, emotion had died in the prince's heart as he lay shivering and crying in his chambers, every blossoming bruise on his slender young body a grim reminder of the price he had paid for a little freedom and friendship while his wings shed constantly their feathers in a lingering sorrows moult.

It was only months later when his flight limbs had fully recovered their former glory that Raidon had deemed him fit to be seen once more and released him from the chambers that had become his prison. But the Hikari child was no longer the angel he had been. A grim change had occurred, his emotions greatly suppressed.

"At least Kajimoto survived." he thought, his right hand gently touching the warm glass before him while quietly rustling his large wings. "He seems happy enough in that female demon's company. But I have noticed the sorrow in his eyes and the way he looks upon me now."

Pushing the window open, the tall angel man stood as though carved from stone; only his hair moving as it blew in the fresh morning wind as his mind formed up new images.

He recalled the day General Raikiri had entered the throne room to announce to his ruler that a true 'Blood' had been born on the mortal realm and not wishing for any harm to befall the human before he himself could attempt to claim its powers for his own, Raidon had promptly commanded Kagayakuyuki to become the infant's guardian.

"After all..." the ruler had smirked. "...you have no emotion and therefore cannot become attached, so you will do nicely."

Moving away from the window, Yuki gazed around Fuji's room as if seeing it for the first time. Bitter memories of arriving on the mortal realm; of him telling the child's parents that their son wasn't to know of him, followed by the recollection of him officially meeting the young 'Blood' for the first time due to the gold's trial whirled throughout his mind. Closing one hand into a fist, he stared at it without seeing.

"But, I do feel something for the human." he whispered as his long hair swayed. "He is like.. a brother to me and..." swinging about, he gazed off at the distant sky once more. "...I swear I'll protect both him and his dragon from the danger that's you."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--

Across the city and a good distance from the Fuji residence, a young wererat calmly went about his business; his mind blissfully unaware that danger lurked from the least expected of causes.

Strolling along a quiet street, he hummed a merry tune while enjoying the warm sun on his back; his hands laden down with two bags of groceries his mother had prompted him to fetch from a near by super market.

Lost in a world of his own, the dark haired boy had been completely oblivious to anyone else's presence until a shadow fell over him and he found himself gazing up at a tall, heavily built, purple eyed Hikari male.

"Sir!" he squeaked in surprise before remembering his manners and bowing respectfully to the heavenly being. "I'm very sorry sir, you startled me."

Hard eyes darting about, Rei made certain they were well shielded before calmly answering the quaking child. "I startle everyone. Tell me, you are the wererat Tonma of the Whispering Wind clan?"

Lifting his head, the boy worked up a nervous smile; his bag filled right hand lifting to lightly touch the side of his head as a single sweat drop pearled against his dark hair.

"Yes sir." he muttered with a small chuckle.

"Good."

Instantly, the boy found himself trapped in a crackling cage of light; his groceries slipping from his fingers to crash unheeded upon the pavement as his prison slowly rose off the ground.

Grinning wickedly at his helpless prey, Rei reached through the containment field; an energy knife appearing in his hand and after drawing a long shallow cut on the boy's arm, he signaled for a captain to step forth.

"Take this vermin and put him with the others."

Saluting, the lesser ranked Hikari did as he was told while the higher angel man turned to face his smirking ruler. Stifling a yawn, Rei bowed before speaking in a rebellious mutter. "This is so boring. My lord, why must we waste time trapping rats and mice when we could be going after a far greater challenge?"

"Because...: drawled Raidon while stroking his beard with his left hand, "...I just wish to be annoying for the moment. News of strange disappearances tend to cause more fear and unrest among both humans and Mythics alike than open attack." Leaning forward, his gold flecked green eyes took on a fanatical gleam. "I want them on edge, doubting their senses. I want them wondering if its the work of Dark Hunters or some blade wielding human maniac that leaves no trace of his victims save a small patch of blood to mark his presence.".

Crouching down, he lightly touched a thin smear of life fluid left behind from the wound inflicted on his latest captive's body before gazing with satisfaction at the litter of scattered shopping.

"I'd rather make war with the dragons." growled Rei sulkily, only to step back in fear the moment his ruler fixed him with a sharp, unforgiving gaze.

"We are making war!" he snapped while curtly gesturing for some of his followers to find more victims. "We are sowing uncertainly and waging war on their minds! And once I have them trembling in the grip of fear... however, I think the time has come to give one small demonstration regarding our greater intentions..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Opening time had rolled around for the Kawamura restaurant and placing a large wooden board out front proudly displaying the day's specials, the human male passed a hand before his face before gazing up a clear morning sky. Fine weather was always good for business and rubbing his hands together, the senior member of the Kawamura family eagerly watched a large party of men cross the road and head purposely towards his establishment.

Emerging from a side door, Takashi suddenly stiffened; his senses tingling on high alert as he felt the hostile presence of approaching Hikari. Sending out a quick call to Ryuzaki, he quickly hurried along the building's length; turning the corner just in time to see a burly man speaking with his human father.

"HIM!" gasped Takashi as recognition flooded his senses, bringing an icy deluge of cold terror in its wake. Despite their human disguises, there was no mistaking the cruel lord of the upper realm and his hulking general Rei.

Eyes turning hard, the youth griped the side of the restaurant while his mind frantically hunted for a way to deal with the situation without revealing his true nature.

"As long as talking is all they do..." he told himself while drawing several deep breaths to calm his wildly beating heart, "...my human father will be fine."

A faint pop of displaced air behind him heralding the arrival of Ryuzaki, slightly lifted the dark veil of despair that was descending upon him.

"What's happening?" asked the old coach while leaning forward to stare around the wall. Stern eyes going wide, she hoped her own Hikari guardian would hurry; a gasp of consternation rising from both hidden dragon throats as Rei suddenly gripped the front of Mr Kawmura's shirt to heave him onto his toes, his menacing tones becoming clear to drift into frightened ears.

"Don't play games human!" he snarled, his unearthly features shimmering into existence before the man's terrified eyes. "We want the dragon you shelter! Now... where is he?"

Face twisting in pain, the small man struggled to breath as he dangled helplessly in the general's iron grip. "What... what... are.. you.. talking about?" he gasped while trying in vain to free himself. "Dra..gon? I... don't.. under...stand..."

"There it is!" suddenly shouted one of Raidon's soldiers as he flung out an arm to indicate the hidden watchers.

Growling his disgust, Rei contemptuously tossed his captive aside; the helpless human crashing through the wooden front wall of the restaurant to lay bleeding and unconscious as chaos erupted outside.

Light cages crackling to life between palms, the Hikari advanced. Realizing the entire area would be shielded, Ryuzaki wasted no time in transforming and ruthlessly overcoming the conditioning of a life time, her true dragon self reared up, her wings spread wide as she attacked her would be assailants with her fire.

Wanting to rush to his human father but knowing he had to aid his dragon mother, Takashi swallowed his fear to join her; his own powerful breath weapon thundering from his open jaws to drive the angel folk back.

Just then, Shiba arrived in a flurry of loose feathers; a grim faced, sword wielding Inuoe at her side. To Raidon's followers, trained from childhood to believe that every lower realm dweller in existence was an enemy to be despised, the sight of a demon standing beside one of their own kind drove them into a frenzy and temporally forgetting the dragons, they rushed the Thleerum with madness in their eyes.

Dark blade scything left, Inuoe easily cut down two attackers while Shiba sprang forward to grapple with Rei himself.

"My lady.." the burly warrior purred in a grim mockery of tender seduction while the two glared savagely at piont blank range through crossed weapons. "...its been, how long? Two hundred, three hundred years maybe?"

Whirling apart, they swung furiously; the blades clashing in a bright, hissing shower of sparks as Raidon's cruelly grinning face appeared in her sideways line of vision. Dancing back, she whipped her sword about her head before dropping into a fighters crouch; her feral gaze fixed on the men before her while her voice growled its disgust.

"Rulers or not, I will not allow you to harm my sworn charges!"

"Then how about we harm _you?"_ sneered Rei before leaping to attack once more.

Swords kissed, sparked, then kissed again; her arm shooting out to block Raidon's progress as he launched a side on assault. Suddenly, the evil king was leaping back; a dark sword blade hovering inches from his face as a furious demon leapt to her defence.

Abruptly, a frightened shout went up; the aggressive angel folk scattering as a mean eyed, gas spewing green dragon unexpectedly roared into the midst of the violent skirmish.

Coughing and choking as the foul smelling mist stung their eyes and painfully tore the breath from their throats, Raidon's warriors staggered back; their huge wings flapping in an attempt to fan the disgusting fog away while a bellowing Akutsu snarled his defiance.

"You may have trapped me once!" he howled while deliberately stalking forward, his taloned feet firmly planting with every step; his amber eyes gleaming with wicked intent. "But this time, you wont find it so easy!" Rearing up, he spread his wings wide; his potent weapon pouring from both nostrils and open mouth as he then lunged in a vicious attempt to bite the nearest warrior.

But the winged man was far to quick and striking out with his sword, the male cut across the top of the green's muzzle before leaping clear to leave the angry dragon screaming with pain and rage.

'_Enough of this for now!'_ Raidon called while soaring backwards into the air. 'L_ets leave these snivelling creatures to worry over our HIDDEN presence!'_

Even though they knew could have fought on and won, the angel folk instantly obeyed; quickly gathering up their wounded to rapidly sail in their leader's wake while Ryuzaki sent a quick burst of fire at their backs to hurry them on their way.

"We haven't seen the last of them." Shiba muttered grimly as her sword withdrew back into her fist with a sharp hiss. "If I know Raidon, he'll be constantly coming and going, leaving nothing but uncertainty and sorrow behind him."

Turning to face her primary bond dragon, the woman then sharply asked the old red to once again remind her why the gold had remained in Germany. Meanwhile, a returned to human form Takashi charged through the splintered hole in the restaurant's wall to swiftly kneel beside his unconscious human father.

Sensing his human mother returning from her shopping trip, the wild eyed youth quickly warned the others and by the time Mrs Kawamura reached her home, only a concerned crowd of humans remained crouched around her stricken husband; the distant wail of an ambulance rapidly drawing closer as Ryuzaki and Shiba offered reassurance while a tall, silver haired youth comforted her crying son in a tender embrace.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Those blasted thieves may have broken my arm, but luckily they didn't get inside these walls." Turning to face his son, Mr Kawarmura gave the worried youth a firm nod. "It's a good thing your friends happened to pass by when they did. Otherwise.."

Trailing off, he glared at the new section of front wall currently under construction. Stern eyes lingering on the busy workers a moment, Takashi's father became brisk.

"Problem is.." he added while staring down at his cast, "...I can't make sushi while I'm like this."

Drawing himself up, the brown haired teenager placed his left thumb against his chest. "There's no problem dad! I can make all the sushi we'll ever need while you recover!"

For a few moments, critical older eyes met hopeful young orbs.

"No, your skills still aren't good enough." Lids closing, the senior Kawarmura half turned away. "You can't make sushi the way the customers like." Not having any more to say on the matter, the man irritably waved aside further discussion to over see the finishing touches on the new wall; completely unaware that the son who had risked human discovery and capture to defend him, had been brutally shot out of the sky by those few simple words.

Lifting an imploring arm, Takashi spent several heart beats staring at the man's back and realizing that any kind of appeal was hopeless, he sadly let his arm dangle limp at his side while confusion and desolate sorrow danced within his soul.

-.-.-.-.-.- -.-

Brisk morning breezes tugged at hair and clothing. Overhead, a warm sun beamed upon a welcoming earth as birds sang and shadows shrank. To the crisp sound of a merry clicking of bicycle wheels as the yellow framed transport rolled beside the tall youth pushing it, a pair of teenagers were engaged in deep conversation as they casually made their way towards the street courts for an early practice session.

Their clear voices floating on the wind, they spoke of their team mates and of a series of strange events that had been occurring ever since their home coming. Unseen by the walking males, two sets of eyes framed by long, fine hair backed by large bird like wings watched the pair's every move as they paced steadily up a gently sloping hill.

"Fuji Sempai is depressed."

Nodding, Momo' answered his life mate's grim statement.

"Yes, he hasn't left his house for two days." breathing a heavy sigh, the bristle-haired youth gazed sadly toward the distant sky. "Ryuzaki Sempai is being remarkably patient, but even her resolve is being tested and if he doesn't show up for practice tonight or school tomorrow..." Shaking his head, Momo' thankfully declared that _he_ wouldn't be the one who would be going around to the Fuji residence to try and talk some sense into the sorrowing Tensai's head.

"Tezuka will return soon." remarked Ryoma in no uncertain terms. "Fuji Sempai will just have to wait."

"And, would you wait calmly if I was away?" chuckled Momo' playfully. Grinning at the way his sullen life mate replied by pulling his cap brim over his eyes, the taller youth became serious once more. "Atobe said that Raidon and a force of Hikari were here but so far, the wind hasn't bought so much as the slightest sniff of a strange angel."

"But, there has been some strange disappearances." said Ryoma. "The papers and TV news have been full of it."

"Yes.." agreed Momo' quietly. "...but only wererats, tanukis and humans. Has to be Dark Hunters. Hikari are supposed to be after Tezuka's allies. Small Mythics aren't strong enough and humans aren't even aware of us."

"Fear is spreading." muttered Ryoma while looking about them. "It could be that the silver dragon is back."

"I heard he died fighting Kabaji." replied Momo', a slight shiver running down his spine at the thought of hostile dragons adding their own fuel to frightening fires. "Ryoma, I guess all we can do now is stay alert." Sighing, the hidden mongoose spirit went on to sadly state that the attacks were coming at a bad time as they would soon be in training for the national team selections.

"And.." drawled Ryoma as his green-gold eyes appeared from under his hat brim, "...was there ever a good time to be attacked?"

"I'm just saying..." answered Momo' with a shrug, "...that we still have tennis and that I wish that Tezuka was here. Fuji is really worrying me."

"So I've noticed." remarked Ryoma as the pair crested the hill and Kawamura's sushi restaurant came into view. "Hey, look there."

A little way below them, Takashi stood dolefully staring at a large poster now set in the building's main front window.

Hearing a bright call of "Good morning!", the young man turned to face his team mates with haunted eyes.

"Ah.. Good morning."

Flicking an index finger towards the sign, Momo' curiously asked what his friend was up to.

Face turning a delicate shade of crimson, Takashi placed an embarrassed hand behind his head while softly explaining they needed a new sushi chef.

"Yes.. you see, my human father as a broken arm and can't make sushi."

"How did that happen?" asked Ryoma while carefully studying his team mate's despairing eyes.

As if some body had flicked a switch, the sad brown orbs instantly turned hard.

"It was a force of Hikari, lead by Raidon himself. They attacked us. If it wasn't for Ryuzaki, Shiba, Inuoe and Akutsu, they may have done more than just broken his arm."

Gasping in shock, the mated pair felt fear charge through them as Atobe's dire warning once again played throughout their heads.

"So.." started Momo' as realization soon dawned. "...all those strange disappearances..."

"Is no doubt the work of the Hikari." finished Takashi grimly.

"Why, that's terrible!" stammered a wide eyed Momoshiro while taking a small step back. "That's, that's just..."

"And.." Takashi bitterly cut in, "...there doesn't seem to be a thing we can do about it."

Sighing, the brown haired youth walked slowly to the restaurant door to dolefully slide it open.

"Hey.." chirped Momo' in a vain attempt to lighten the somber mood. "It'll be okay!"

Upon hearing those words, Takashi whirled about so fast to glare that his taller team mate 'eep'ed' and took a small step back.

"Okay?" the hidden dragon snapped in a way he'd never done before. "With those feather wings after us? I don't think so!" Taking a deep breath, Takashi fought to control his out burst. His sudden flash of rage passing, he nervously rubbed the back of his head while giving his startled friends a sheepish grin.

"The best thing I can do now.." he quietly informed them, "...is to stay here and protect my human parents as best as I can. You two take care.. okay?"

Shoulders shaking, he disappeared through the door and firmly closed it behind him, leaving a very concerned mated pair to exchange a worried glance.

"Come on." muttered Ryoma after a long silence.

Resuming their walk, the two teenagers softly aired their growing apprehension.

"If it's Hikari targeting us, how do we tell friend from enemy?"

Snorting through his nose, Momo' passed an anxious hand over his bristly scalp.

"I guess we trust only those we know." he gloomily replied. "Tezuka shouldn't have remained in Germany."

"You heard what Fuji Sempai told him." answered Ryoma with a wry grin. "He all but ordered my grandfather stay."

"And.." remarked Momo' with a twinge of annoyance, "...he obeyed too, which I find most unusual. Poor Takashi.." the tall teenager added while casting fretful eyes to the heavens. "..It must have been terrifying to have what he thought were protectors attack him."

"Yes.." agreed Ryoma at once. "...now, his father is looking for a new sushi chef. Must be an extra bitter blow to his pride."

Walking and pondering, the pair left the busy road to turn into a quiet side street leading towards the community tennis courts a few blocks away.

Perched upon the roof of a nearby tall building, a pair of watching Hikari traded a pleased smirk before continuing to keep the Kawamura Sushi restaurant under close surveillance; the two upper realm spies leaning forward to eagerly observe the building's latest new arrival.

Lifting his head, a middle aged looking man carefully sniffed the wind; a soft, low pitched growl rolling out of his throat as highly sensitive nostrils caught the shifting scent of lurking angel folk.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The harsh sound of a door sliding back, instantly caught Takashi's attention. Warm brown orbs going wide, he stared in amazement at the hidden Mythic standing before him just as his father was emerging from the kitchen.

"Can I help you?"

"I saw your sign." said the stranger in a deep, quiet voice while giving his audience a respectful bow. "I'm an experienced sushi chef."

Mr Kawamura's left eye brow rose. "Indeed." he muttered before bidding his son to fetch a bowl of cooked rice, some fillings and a uniform.

With all the required pieces in place, the stranger took up position behind the service counter and drawing a deep breath, he boldly gathered a handful of rice; his nimble fingers deftly working the sticky grains until it had compacted then shaped to his satisfaction.

_'Hello.'_

Without so much as flicking his eyes in Takashi's direction, the man swiftly chose a finely cut slice of deep red salmon.

'_I'm Meddma pinhehk.'_

Intent on his concentration, the stranger quickly finished uniting the fish with the rice and bowing his head, he carefully placed two pieces of salmon topped sushi before his hawk eyed judge.

"Please.." he said very quietly. "...try."

For a few heart beats, Mr Kawamura's harsh gaze met closed eyes and quickly extending his good hand, he picked up the offering to examine it critically.

The fish had been sliced to perfection, the rice neatly packed and uniformly tight with no rough edges or small angles. Carefully weighing it in the palm of his hand, the sandy haired male then sniffed it before popping the entire thing into his open mouth to chew appraisingly.

Seeing his father's thoughtful expression, Takashi covered his downcast sigh by reaching for the remaining sushi and slipping it between his teeth.

"It's nice." he muttered in defeated surprise just before his serious father brightened and spoke up.

"Very nice!"

Bowing once more, the man acknowledged the praise with a modest; "Thank you."

"So!" said Mr Kawamura while pushing to his feet. "Yue, is it? Well Yue, where did you work before?"

Straightening his shoulders, the dark haired man stole a quick glance at Takashi before informing the youth's father that he used to work in Hokkaido.

"I see." answered his questioner thoughtfully. "There's no mistake Yue, your skills are perfect. Please work hard as of today."

Bowing his thanks, Yue then turned to gaze fully upon a watching Takashi for the first time.

To the one human of the little group, the new comer was just like any other man. But to his son's unearthly eyes, the new employee's hair was long and shaggy. Two slender red horns reared back from his skull while twin shadows of large scarlet sails lay neatly folded as a long tail gently stirred the air behind him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

That night, the restaurant thrived. At first, people trickled in to grab a snack or a quick drink on their way home from work. But by the time the sun had fully finished setting and a glorious full moon had risen to rule the night sky, the establishment was full of jovial patrons relaxing with family and friends, the large room filled with lively chatter and the merry clink of glasses while trade remained brisk.

Worked off his feet to keep up with delivering well laden plates and freshening drinks, Takashi cast one of many nervous glances that evening toward two men seated at a low table closest to the preparation counter where a fiercely concentrating Yue worked at filling the constant demands for food.

Outwardly, he maintained a stoic veneer of a hard working human. But inwardly, Takashi could tell he was clearly despising the pair of disguised Hikari carousing so close to his personal space.

At first, Takashi had almost jumped out of his hide when the pair had strolled through the door just after sunset and fearing an imminent attack, he'd almost been beside himself as his body thrummed a warning and his fighting instincts waged brutal war with his inbred need to bow before them.

Just as Yue was starting to offer his silent support, Mr Kawamura had cheerfully greeted his guests and bid them to sit before shouting for his son to "Snap out of his daze and get busy!"

Trembling all over, Takashi had literally inched his way up to them; inwardly hating their smirking faces and bold intrusion into his domain. Losing his patience as the teenager hesitated, Mr Kawamura had dealt him a hard shove and laughing cruelly over the disguised dragon's predicament, they had then cheerfully proceeded to order food and drink while silently congratulating each other over achieving the very effect they had desired.

Now, as the night had worn on, they had taken to taunting the youngster with endless mind threats wed to evil looks while the badly shaken youth did his utmost best to go about his business; his highly distressed mind grateful for one solid fact, that his human father had utterly failed to remember either of them.

"Yue! Your sushi skills are incredible!"

Grateful for a distraction of any kind, Takashi turned toward the new chef to gage his reaction.

Closing his eyes, Yue spoke a steady thanks.

Flirtatiously tossing her shoulder length brown hair to one side, the female speaker laughed with her dark haired friend just as one of the restaurant's many regulars called out to Mr Kawamura in congratulation for finding such a highly skilled chef.

Smiling, the senior member of the establishment proudly informed the room at large that his new employee was a very hard worker.

"Hey boy!" suddenly shouted a voice that made Takashi visibly cringe. "More beer!"

"And.." added his companion while grinning in a way that held no humour. "...If you don't hurry, your _father_ will give this restaurant to that cook!"

Slapping their raised palms together, the hidden Hikari broke into raucous laughter.

Startled by the merciless comment and angered by the very intruders that had helped to hurt his father, Takashi lost his hold on the glass he was lifting from a table; fury flooding his eyes as the drinking vessel hit the floor with a loud crash and ignoring the way it had shattered against the highly polished wood, he started to stalk towards his tormentors; only to draw back in a frightened halt when his father leapt forward to snarl into his face.

"TAKASHI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Face turning a deep shade of crimson, Takashi mumbled an embarrassed apology while doing his best to ignore the Hikari's mocking echo of the harshly spoken words in his head.

"Clean up!" his father barked while roughly thrusting a dustpan and hand broom into his trembling hands. "Keep your mind on your work!"

'_And.. keep your mind on us!'_ sneered one of the angel men, his upraised hand crackling with light energy that only the two hidden dragons in the room could see.

"If you can't so much as serve drinks.." hissed Mr Kawamura threateningly in his son's ears as the youth bent to his task, "...you may as well stay in your room!"

Huffing, the man spun on his heel to stalk away and close to tears, a quaking Takashi quickly swept up the broken glass.

'_Hatchling.'_ The mind voice was stern, yet gentle and swallowing a sob, the despairing teenager turned to face a staring Yue. '_Don't listen him and ignore the feather wings. You are perfectly safe, because I will protect you.'_

Grateful for the silent support, Takashi forced himself to be calm and therefore managed to get through the rest of the evening without any further incident.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gratefully sliding the door shut, Takashi leaned against it for support; his body feeling weak and drained after his gruelling ordeal. One arm dangling, he sagged further; his pounding head hanging as he wondered just what in Jigoku the two Hikari were up too.

"Straight out attacks I can handle." he sighed while passing a weary hand over his tired eyes. "But this mind game of theirs is truly the most terrifying thing I've faced yet!"

For a brief moment, memories of being Aion's prisoner and what the Dark Hunter ruler had done to him flashed through his mind. "Yes.." he sniffed while rubbing both stinging eyes with the heel of his hands. "...horrifying as that was, this is far worse. I hope they don't ever come back."

An icy chill lanced down his spine then as a dreaded feeling of foreboding washed over him. Voicing a low groan of despair, he gazed over to where his father sat talking to Yue at the very table his tormentors had dined at.

"You did well tonight!" the man beamed at his quiet chef. "Would you like some food before you leave?"

Pushing to his feet, Yue bowed low. "Thank you, but work is over and I must leave."

"Very well." Standing, Mr Kawamura became brisk. "I'll see you tomorrow morning then."

Passing a staring Takashi, Yue strode to the door then pulled it back to step out into the crisp night air.

A few clouds scudded before the full moon and baring his teeth, the hidden dragon allowed his shadow form to manifest; the powerful red creature glaring its defiance at the two Hikari watching from a nearby roof top.

"Why aren't they attacking?"

Whirling around, Yue allowed his phantom form to fade out before answering the bewildered teenager close behind him.

'_Meddma pinhehk, it's not safe to be out.'_

_'Safe!'_ snorted Takashi with open disdain. '_I don't think anywhere is safe anymore.'_

_'One day, we will be safe.'_ Yue remarked sadly before turning away. '_I guess they aren't attacking because they have no orders to.'_

Blowing a thin jet of orange flame through his mouth, the disguised red started to leave.

'_Wait!' _ displaying the shadowy echo of his own true self, Takashi took a nervous step forward. '_Please! I er.. I.. just wanted to thank you.. for tonight.'_

_'Hatchling...'_

_'Yes?'_

_'Keep your spirits up. Good night.'_

Striding forward, Yue started to vanish into the night.

_'Wait!' _ called Takashi to the man's retreating back. '_Who are you? Who is your clan?" _

But silence was the only answer his fellow fire scale was willing give as the ebony shadows swallowed him up.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

To Be Continued...

So, just who is this new red dragon? I promise you'll know soon! (And... I have made some changes from the anime for the next chapter.)

A.N

At first, I wasn't certain how I was going to write Tezuka's reaction to being left behind. However, listening to the song "Everying" on the Smallville sound track quickly conjured up images of Tezuka grieving in the rain and that dear readers, was how the scene was born. Grin!

Hope you enjoyed the small glimpse into Kajimoto's history and since he will be around for the all Japan training camp, you will learn more of his past.

Now, I think I've thrown out enough hints. Anyone guessed where Kagayakuyuki REALLY comes from? Cue evil laughter..

Next post WILL be as soon as possible. Sigh.. I have a few things to take care of in the next few weeks. (Thankfully, moving house comes later down the track.) Until then, take care everyone and thank you for reading Mythic Brotherhood.:)


	86. Fragments 27

Hi gang! Gee, this arc just keeps getting longer doesn't it? However.. droll roll.. "Fragments" ends this update! Remember Sengoku? Well, he's BACK! Drama and turmoil awaits! READ ON NYA!

Disclaimer: It's not mine.. not mine I tell you! Watch now as the world comes to an end and is plagued by rats... No Horio, not wererats. Tanukis? shudder, the mind boggles... dragons anyone?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Prologue

When Sengoku awoke the next morning, it was to the beautiful, liquid notes of cheerful bird song. Pushing back warm blankets, the red head sat up then yawned; his deep azure eyes closing as arms and wings stretched sideways before arching up over his head. Swinging his legs off the bed, he stood; his large flight limbs shaking so his sleep ruffled feathers fell back into place.

Sitting down again, he let a wry grin cross his features ...as thoughts of having his lover attend the glorious bird like features once the long haired male had returned to his chambers crossed his mind.

Smiling at room's huge open window as the crisp dawn breezes carried up the sounds of exercising warriors working in the courtyard below, the flame haired angel man decided to wander in search of breakfast.

True, he _could _ have summoned a servant. But with both Raidon and Rei absent, Sengoku enjoyed taking an early morning stroll around the palace he had once called home.

He knew the building well. Every nook and cranny, every impressive hall and chamber right down to the smallest of the store rooms and most importantly at this time of day, he knew the quickest way to the kitchens.

Upon entering the large white marble room, Sengoku deeply inhaled the rich aroma of roasting meat; his mischievous eyes lingering on the two apprentice chefs turning a great spit before shifting his gaze towards the huge stone ovens boasting the warm, heavenly smells of fresh baked bread.

While many assorted short winged angel folk went about the various tasks of food preparation, Sengoku started towards a vast iron wood fire stove where he knew from long experience that no less than ten different pots of rich, hearty soup would be simmering.

Retrieving a bowl from a cupboard, Sengoku was just in the act of reaching for a ladle suspended from its hook above the softly bubbling pot when a voice suddenly rang out behind him; one that was forceful, authoritative and warmly affectionate.

"Stealing from my kitchen again, Shinpai Ga Nai Sengoku?"

Whirling around, the red head gave the small yet powerfully built woman behind him a friendly grin.

"Shinpai Ga Nai..." he chuckled while giving her a fond hug. "..now that's a name I haven't gone by since I first left here."

"It's the name your lady mother gave you isn't it?" replied the other with a small laugh. "Now come, sit! An honored guest such as yourself shouldn't be filching food like a low born worker!"

Allowing himself to be gently, but firmly guided into a nearby seat at a small solid oak table, Yamabuki's vice captain's eyes softened as he watched the woman move away to fetch a tray then proceed to cover it with all of his favorite things while calling to an assistant.

Accepting a steaming mug of hot chocolate from a senior cook, Sengoku let his mind drift back in time.

Right from when he had been a boy, the young woman Antei Shiteiru had always been a close friend and occasional shy lover. But where as he had been light hearted and free spirited, his opposite gender companion had tended to be more serious; her future role as head woman to all of the palace's large number of staff already becoming mapped out while Sengoku himself continued to play hooky from sword training and sneak off to play in the forests, the mountain caves or indulge in a day's swimming away from the ever watchful, stern eyes of his superiors.

Yet despite his ongoing.. and sometimes outrageous.. behaviour, the young prince had thrived; rapidly rising through the ranks to become a warrior of the first degree in the company of his other greatest comrade; the tall and willowy Raikiri. Together, the three of them had grown up to eventually reach their expected adult status within their clans with Sengoku aspiring to someday become a high general.

But when a new junior officer had been elected by the Council Of Blades, It had been Raikiri, not him.. chosen to train under the tutorial of General Rei. At first, the proud young male had felt slighted. However, at the same time he had found himself to be strangely relieved and enjoying his freedom from less arduous duties, he had revelled in the knowledge that life was indeed good.

Remembering how he and his new, 'general in training' friend had become lovers, Sengoku smiled his thanks to Antei as she slid a well laden tray before him while blissfully recalling how she had taught him every single detail of the castle and of how the day to day running of such a vast household was conducted, as he strongly felt such knowledge could one day be useful.

Dipping a thick hot slice of bread into his rich meat broth, he knew he would have been able to become Raikiri's own second in command if not for some determining factors. As a lover, the white haired youth could be demanding; constantly wanting the red head's attention while seething with jealously over him time spent with Antei wed to his unreasonable rages over Sengoku's playful flirting with the warrior maids.

For the free spirited Sengou, such a drain on his personal space had quickly become tiresome. He had repeatedly tried to explain that the woman was only a friend, that the flirting just a bit of light hearted fun. But his stubborn, immature at the time lover had refused to listen. Worse still, Raidon suddenly up and decided to marry him off to some princess he hardly knew... let alone cared for... purely to strengthen a clan alliance and filled with horrified misgivings, he had promptly fled to the safety of lower realm.

There he had met the king of the dragons and deciding he liked the free life they enjoyed, he had remained with them, cheerfully dodging every single one of his ruler's hunting parties until the great gold had offered him the prefect solution to his problem; bind with one of his own and become a dragon guardian for once bound, he couldn't return to fully live in the upper realm unless his dragon either joined him or died.

Knowing full well he'd never be accepted as marriage material after that, the red head had happily agreed.

Suddenly finding himself custodian over a savage, wild eyed creature that would rather kill him than bond had been somewhat of a shock. To top it off, Raidon had been furious and tried on several occasions to end the dragon's life while seeking to capture the run away red head.

But joyfully taking on what he saw to be an interesting challenge, Sengoku continuously managed to avoid detection and soon found himself becoming genuinely fond of his irascible green scaled friend as time rolled by.

Discovering tennis had also become a great high light of his life, being made vice captain of a high school team of assorted hidden Mythics, doubly so. However, his most recent string of defeats had been a bitter blow to his warrior's pride and returning to the upper realm for a brief training period while Akutsu largely kept himself hidden had seemed a great idea at the time.

Raikiri had warmly welcomed him back with open arms and as he had matured.. so therefore was no longer the clingy youth he had been.. Sengoku had been more than happy to rekindle their past passion.

Hiding himself from Raidon had proven to be most amusing, but with the tyrannical overlord now absent, the flame haired Hikari was able to indulge himself about the castle more freely.

"But.." he solemnly told himself while chewing on his slice of tender roast beef, "...it wont last. He'll soon be back and I..." pausing, he studied his own built up from sword training muscles with immense satisfaction. "...I must return to the lower realm for the start of the national selections."

Head giving a firm decisive nod, he also knew in his heart that tennis wasn't the only reason. For during the night, his bond dragon had being calling and knowing full well what Raidon and his thugs were up to, Sengoku knew the time to return to his team mates had come.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fragments: The Twenty Seventh Shard.

"Shifting Sorrows"

Part 2

Story: Tora Macaw

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Morning had also dawned in the mortal realm, the bright sunshine and cool breezes carrying the firm message of a pleasant day to come.

Rising with the sun, Takashi had spent an hour or so sweeping floors and cleaning tables before Yue had arrived to begin the day's sushi making. Mid morning phone calls heralding a need for the lunch deliveries effectively kept the hidden young red from conversing with the other and by the time the hands of a large old clock hanging in the kitchen were creeping towards midday, the sad eyed youth anxiously mounted his bicycle to begin his delivery round.

Gliding out into the open, he had stopped to carefully check his surroundings. Quivering nostrils scenting the wind, he slowly turned his head from left to right then pushing his feet against the peddles, he had ridden in a steady circle; his highly attuned natural senses searching for the predators his frightened mind told him were out there.

Worried orbs scanning the tops of the buildings, he suddenly caught the unmistakable smell of angel folk and gasping with consternation, he quickly found himself gazing upon his tormentors of the past evening.

Just as he was wondering if they may attack, the front door of the restaurant swiftly slid back to be instantly followed by his father's angry bellow.

"TAKASHI! YOU ARE JUST SITTING THERE, STARING AT NOTHING WHEN YOU SHOULD BE MAKING DELIVERIES! GET MOVING YOU LAZY BOY!"

Violently trembling all over, the ashen faced youth hastened to obey.

Shaking his head, an exasperated Mr Kawamura wondered just what on earth was becoming of his normally dependable son while behind his back, a silently fuming Yue glared at the source of the hatchling's fears through faintly glowing crimson eyes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After nervously glancing over his shoulder a few times, Takashi realized nothing was following him and upon reaching a main road teeming with traffic, the young man was able to relax slightly.

Sticking his right hand out, he smoothly turned with the tide of fast moving cars to roll into a quite side street then skid to a stop beside a modest little house.

Propping his bike against the front wall, he rang the door bell then bowed to the bristle haired man who opened it.

"Ah Takashi, my sushi. Thank you." Handing the youth some money then taking the offered box from the teenager's hands, the disguised mongoose spirit suddenly stiffened; his large eyes fixing on the sky and whirling about, Takashi snarled menacingly at a well shielded from human eyes group of Hikari gliding past.

"At least none of them are the ones who attacked my home." he thought as the pack passed by. "But I wonder, where are they going now?"

"Dragon..." said the man gently while displaying the shadowy echo of his true snake slayer form. "...be careful."

"I know." Takashi sadly replied. "I had best be about my duties. Goodbye."

Bowing, the young man wheeled his bike back onto the street before fully studying his surroundings. Apart from a few ravens and some pigeons on the wing, nothing else was moving in the sky. But then suddenly, he saw it; the very clear outline of a large eagle hovering before the midday sun, its bright crimson eyes eagerly taking in the hidden Hikari activity below.

A cold trickle of ice water shot down his spine as all colour drained from his face. For if things weren't bad enough now, Aion's spy knowing of current events was about to make the situation a whole lot worse.

Shoulders hunching, his head down, Takashi miserably proceeded on his way.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pounding up the left side baseline, Fuji drew his arm back; his powerful forehand driving the ball savagely over the net to meet the brutal impact of Momoshiro's extended weapon and lifting off with a resounding crack, it fiercely sailed toward the Tensai once more.

Dealing the little round object a high lob, his glittering open eyes watched his opponent leap high; the resulting dunk smash thundering down with the force of an impacting meteor.

Answering the challenge with a devastating forehand blow, the 'Blood' allowed a small smile to form on his lips as his mind briefly wandered back to the past hour.

He had risen early, showered and gone out for an early jog in an attempt to clear his head. It had been pleasant to finally leave the house and feel the fresh breeze stirring his hair while working the kinks out of his lazy limbs.

He really had been just laying around too much lately he had told himself as the sun rose high but despite his lack of exercise induced fatigue, the Tensai had pushed through the pain barrier and soon found himself running at a steady pace through the parkland near Seishun Academy.

Thoroughly enjoying his new found freedom of movement, Fuji had turned his closed eyes to the sky; a serene smile spreading across his lips as he had watched his hidden guardian glide by overhead.

Starting to relax, he had suddenly pulled up due to an urgent summons from his mobile phone and lifting the object to his ear, his spirits had soared from the sound of his beloved Tezuka's voice.

Flopping down onto a handy bench, he had traded words of love and longing while Kagayakuyuki had stood beside him; his tall, slender frame motionless.. as if carved from stone.. while somber golden eyes glared towards the far off sky.

Distracted by his phone call and Tezuka's concern over Raidon's activities, Fuji failed to notice his guardian's sterner than usual expression; the way that his hands glowed with a blue light and the fact that at least five strange Hikari were watching him from a safe distance.

Nor did he notice the presence of a large raptor gliding on the thermals while the blond warrior slowly extended his sword; his large wings opening out in a threatening gesture that made the spying bird slide sideways then away while hidden angel folk flew off to inform their ruler of the 'Blood's' whereabouts.

After reassuring his lover and whispering his devotion, Fuji sighed as the call ended. Slipping his phone back into his pocket, he stood then stretched before softly announcing to his companion that he best return home, retrieve his racket and head to the street courts for some much needed tennis practice.

Now, as he lowered his stance to hit a powerful bear drop, his open eyes caught a glimpse of his sushi making team mate watching the action from the embankment above.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Takashi Senpai."

Hearing the words spoken at close range, the hidden dragon turned to greet the small player wandering towards him.

White hat half concealing his face, his hands thrust deep into his regulars jacket pockets, Ryoma casually inquired as to how things were with the restaurant.

"It's okay... I guess." answered Takashi, a sad smile forming on his lips while running a doleful hand over the back of his head. "The new sushi chef dad hired is red dragon, like me."

"I see." Noticing his team mate's despondency, Ryoma spent a moment gazing down at his life mate before turning his attention back to his sorrowful friend. "Er.. Senpai..?"

"What?" Jolted out of his dark thoughts, Takashi gripped the handles of his bike so tightly that they started to crack ominously. "The weird thing is.." the brown haired youth continued after a few minutes silence, "...that I somehow feel connected to him."

"Really?" head lifting, Ryoma's large green-gold eyes casually scanned the heavens.

Trembling a little at the close proximity of hostile Hikari, Takashi timidly bowed his head before mumbling a regretful apology.

"I'm sorry Echizen, I have deliveries to make."

Staring after his team mate's retreating back, Ryoma then spent a moment pondering Atobe, Otori, Aoi, all of Fudomine and wonder of wonders, Kajimoto's arrival before silently observing Raidon's forces on the roof tops; the crisp wind tugging at his hair where it poked from under his hat brim while Yuki and the others clearly discussed the ever growing threat.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

The following day saw Momo' and Ryoma walking back from tennis practice, their long shadows stretching out behind them as the late afternoon sun began its slow decent to the horizon.

"I can smell Hikari everywhere." complained Ryoma in response to his life mate's comments regarding the strange disappearance of two humans overnight.

"Yes, and I'm worried about Takashi as he wasn't at school today." replied a concerned Momo'. "Let's go and visit him."

Walking at a steady pace, the pair soon found themselves outside of the Kawamura restaurant just as Takashi was in the act of hanging the entry curtain above the door.

"Hey Takashi!"

Hearing his team mate's voice at close range, the hidden dragon turned to give his bristle haired friend a sad smile.

Noticing their companion's desolate, haunted eyes, Momo' cautiously asked if the sushi maker was alright.

Chest rising and falling from a deep sigh of despair, Takashi kept up a constant nervous sliding of his hands over each other as he quietly answered. "There are always two Hikari watching. See there?" he added while quickly indicating the lurking observers on their chosen perch. "Worst of all, they have been coming into the restaurant every night, eating and bombarding me with threats!" Body trembling, the youth turned moist, lost eyes towards the ground. "I'm at my wits end." he muttered while swallowing down an urge to cry. "They'll attack again, or they'll trap me.. I can feel it in my bones!"

"Hey now!" said Momo' brightly while flexing a muscular arm. "We are here! Ryoma and I can fight them!"

Head shooting up, Takashi's sorrowful eyes turned hard; his top lip curling into an angry sneer.

"It's not that easy for me!" he suddenly snapped in a wrathful manner that made his two shocked friends step back a pace. "It hasn't been drilled into you two since birth, it isn't within your very blood, to obey the Hikari even if they are hurting you!"

Abruptly noticing his team mate's startled expressions, Takashi's unexpected rage swiftly drained away and bowing, the brown haired youth mumbled his apology.

"I'm sorry. Thank you. It's nice to know I can count on you to help."

Straightening, he glared at his nearby watchers before bidding his friends goodbye and disappearing into the building.

Shaking their heads, Momo' and Ryoma continued on their way while behind their backs, a man watched; shadowy echo of a long tail swinging while hidden wings rustled and furious dragon orbs fixed upon the hatchling's laughing tormentors.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Closing the door behind him, Yue entered his silent apartment. It's small living area was sparsely furnished, but it suited the man's purpose well enough and now with the thick, heavy curtains drawn and his privacy assured, he allowed his unearthly dragon features to shimmer to life on his human body.

For a few moments he shook out his wings, his face twisting into a slight grimace as an old injury plagued him, then thinking about how much they could do with an oiling or a good mud bath, Yue sighed before strolling into his tiny kitchen to fetch a bottle of sake from an overhead cupboard.

Flopping onto a large brown sofa, he ignored his quiet TV set to pour his drink. Letting his extended wings hang limp against the long seat's high back, his eyes soon strayed as they always did to a medium sized photo sitting in its smooth wooden frame atop a small pine cabinet.

A human acquaintance had once remarked upon the picture as being a perfect example of state of the art computer graphics. Yue however, had known better. Lips twisting into a sad, lop sided smile, the half form dragon gazed wistfully at the suspended in time happier moment of his past.

Clearly displayed within its frame, the photo boasted a huge red dragon; a smaller one standing beneath an outstretched wing while a smiling Hikari stood proudly beside them.

But it wasn't the sight of his own true form nor that of the angel man that held his attention. Lifting his small glass to his lips, Yue sadly whispered a name as his eyes stayed on the smaller dragon; his mind drifting back to just under two years ago.

It had been mid winter. He could almost feel it, the bitter cold; could almost see the flying snow as it raged throughout the mountain passes of his hidden home. Yet safely installed within the heart of an enormous cavern, Yue and his small clan patently rode out the terrible blizzard.

Shaking, he remembered the shared warmth as his dragons huddled together; the rare, intimate closeness of large scaly bodies pressed against each other wed to the sweet sound of Hikari swinging and the happy, carefree laughter of the group's four hatchlings.

In his mind's eye, Yue could see the largest of the quartet; his fine red scales gleaming in light thrown from the Hikari's small bond fires as he danced in the center of the large circle.

Then, without any warning, Aion and his hunters had attacked them.

Breath catching in his throat as his chest constricted, Yue relived those terrible moments. He could clearly see as if it had happened that morning, the horrible sight of the attacking demons; their dark leathery wings and lifeless white eyes filling the cavern while the huge mountain feature rang to the fearful sounds of roaring dragons and the battle cries of angry Hikari.

Swords had clashed; an abhorrent sound of hissing blades wed to the agonised shrieks of the wounded and the dying.

Chased into the raging storm, both dragons and Hikai had become demoralized; the battle swiftly turning into a one sided slaughter as the vicious Dark Hunters collected their prey.

Resisting an urge to howl, Yue saw his treasured Hikari guardian fall but worst of all, Aion had then turned his attention to the one dragon in the entire world that had meant more to him than life itself.

Ruthlessly ignoring his own gaping wounds, Yue had attacked; but just as he was rushing to the youngster's defence, a great squadron of Hunters had rushed him.

Driven back to the edge of a cliff face, his body experiencing the searing agony of a dozen gaping wounds he'd cried his despair; his last view being that of his hatchling's chest impaled on the point of Aion's sword before he had toppled from the ledge to crash unconscious into the uncaring snow far below.

When he had finally woken, the storm had blown itself out. Blinking painful eyes, he had forced his heavy head to rise; a fine coating of powered snow raining from his body as he forced his cramped, bleeding limbs into motion to slowly climb out of his icy shroud.

Above him, the silent clear sky blazed with thousands of stars drifting around a magnificent full moon. All around, the motionless snow gleamed in the moon light; the beautiful pure white fields glowing as if in daylight.

For a long minute, the dazed dragon sat in the cold carpet; his dull eyes completely oblivious to the tranquil setting, his blank mind wondering why he was there when abruptly, his memories returned in a brutal rush. Fearfully recalling the dreadful conflict, he had painfully clawed his way back up to the higher elevation, his wide open eyes frantically sweeping the area; only to be confronted by the hideous sight of his clan's broken bodies littering the sub Antarctic wastes.

Gruesome wounds had been inflicted, their life forces taken while the Hikari that had died defending them lay as snow covered, torn winged mounds.

Dragging himself forward, he had searched the battlefield and finding the shattered remains of the one he had loved most, the great dragon had curled his tail about him; tears streaming from his eyes, his despairing voice rising to the heavens as he sat all alone under a serene night sky.

"I've sired many others." he muttered to himself as his mind returned to the present. "But out of all of them, he was the best." Tears shining in his red eyes, Yue drained his glass before spiting a bitter oath. "Aion! Curse you for killing my clan and curse those useless feather dusters who failed to save them!"

Shaking himself, Yue stared at the photo once more.

"Meddma pinhehk doesn't know it, but I sired him too." Hauling himself out of the sofa, Yue stumbled towards his kitchen. "Why is it I feel this way?" he wondered while fetching a clean glass. "Dragon fathers are NOT meant to be close to their young, yet I was once close to one hatched from a young female's first mating flight!" Filling the glass with water, Yue stared at it moment. "I haven't seen that little female since. What is it that drew me here in the first place? Was it because I just wanted to see the hatchling from her elder clan sister Raymehk vmysac, or is it because I need to protect him?"

Draining his glass, the half form dragon was startled out of his thoughts by a loud knock at his door.

All his highly attuned Mythic senses telling him the visitor was a dragon, Yue quickly crossed the living area to half open the door.

To his widening eyes, the ghostly dragon form hanging over the youth in his doorway appeared to be that of his lost hatchling, the words; "Vunacd pinhehk." drifting from his lips as his trembling right hand rose.

However, the vision vanished in the blink of an eye; leaving a confused Takashi to cock his head to one side.

"Um.. I am Meddma pinhehk."

Shaking himself, Yue blinked before stepping back to allow the curious youth to stare at him. "Oh! Er.. of course you are. Please forgive me. What brings you to my door?"

For answer, Takashi lifted the well laden basket he held.

"To give you this sushi and to ask for your help. Those Hikari that wounded my father..."

"Little Burning, that human isn't your father." cut in Yue gently while stepping back. "Please, come in."

"I know." replied a downcast Takashi. "But I was raised in this body to be his son, so I cannot think otherwise."

"I understand." muttered Yue while leading his guest over to a small square table boasting two wooden chairs. "After all, I too have been through the same ordeal."

Fetching a bottle of soft drink and two fresh glasses, the half human form man invited his visitor to relax in the same manner and dragon features appearing on Takashi, the youth nervously mumbled his thanks.

"I will protect you if those feather wings attack." stated Yue firmly while sampling a sushi from the basket. "It's good. Did you make this?"

"Yes. Do you really think it's good?"

Seeing the way his guest seemed to be desperate for approval, Yue nodded while eating another.

"These are dangerous times hatchling. The ones who once protected us are becoming enemies and the gold is not here. Tell me little one..." leaning forward, Yue asked about Tezuka's welfare. "I couldn't attend the Blood purge, but I have spoken to those that were there and I know you are close to him. He _has_ healed yes?"

"Yes, he has." Takashi quietly informed him. "My team mate, the 'Blood' Fuji, he completed our king's recovery in Germany."

"So why is he still there when we need him here?" said Yue with a slight growl in his voice.

"Fuji told him to stay."

Yue was thunder struck.

"A human.. told our king to stay?"

At Takashi's sad nod, the older dragon became livid.

"Then, I'll capture that human and FORCE him to come back! How can he, the mighty gold.. the strongest and most powerful of all our kind obey a mere human? It's an outrage! An insult to all dragons!"

"YUE!" cried Takashi while also pushing to his feet to confront his scowling, tail lashing elder. "That 'Blood' is _my friend_ and holds more power than you can possibly imagine!" Frightened orbs locking onto the other's feral gaze, the younger of the pair spoke from his heart. "The 'Blood' saved his life in the caverns of fire for it was his own life fluid that bought the gold back from the neither world! Yue.. he then gave up his own life essence to complete his recovery! Don't see? The mighty Gold doesn't obey Fuji, he merely stayed out of respect for his concern. Elder..." he added as uncertainty danced in other red's eyes, "...the 'Blood' _loves_ our king! Tezuka just doesn't want to upset him after all he has done!"

"Tezuka is it?" Yue snorted while half turning away. "Stupid human names we go by!" Moving around the table, the older dragon gently placed clawed hands on the youth's narrow shoulders. "I will say this; it's wrong for a human to love a dragon. Pray he comes back soon, before we are all enslaved under that tyrant Hikari king's heel. In the mean time, we shall fight our own battles." Taking a deep breath, Yue fixed his guest with serious eyes. "Tomorrow morning, I have been entrusted to the task of buying fresh fish for the restaurant. Please.. come with me, so I can get to know you better."

Eager to find out more about his fellow fire scale and grateful for protection, Takashi happily agreed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A thick mist rolled in with the following dawn. Yet despite the damp, heavy atmosphere, trade at the river docks was brisk; the water ways churning with many fishing boats as they jostled for position against the tall jetties.

The moist air was full of many sounds; the thumping of engines, the creak of cranes as they swung crate loads of fish from the boats. As fast as one vessel unloaded, another took its place; the shouted orders of the captains or hurried exchanges among the fisherman all vying for dominance over the cries of the multitude of sellers and the steady murmurs of the massed buyers.

Dogs barked while cars added their own din and strolling directly into the very heart of the noisy fracas, two hidden red dragons approached several stalls; the senior of the two pausing to nod approvingly while completely avoiding other sellers with a look of total disdain.

Finally stopping to trade words with a man Yue obviously knew quite well, Takashi couldn't help but be impressed by the rows of large freshly caught fish... their grey scales beginning to shine silver as the rising sun pushed through the cold fog... as they lay upon glistening beds of clean, clear ice.

"Look at their eyes. See how clear they are and how perfect the ice is? These are quality tuna young Takashi, fresh from the sea and will serve our needs well."

Several minutes then passed by while the men bargained hard and reaching a satisfactory price, Yue secured the tuna before moving on to purchase salmon, king whiting and freshly frozen crabs. Once a crate of prawns had been bought thus ending the shopping, Yue arranged to have it all delivered to the Kawamura restaurant within next half hour before telling his young charge the time had come to find breakfast.

Buying some small meat rolls and tea at a little dock side cafe, the two males quickly found a quiet place to sit.

With the fog now lifting, Takashi gazed dreamily at the sparkling river while sea gulls chattered overhead and wishing he could be like them, floating on the morning wind without a care in the world, he allowed his mind to wander until Yue finished his breakfast then spoke up.

"These are dark times little burning. Our protectors have become our hunters and we can no longer trust them."

"I still trust Shiba and the angel folk I know." sighed Takashi miserably. "If only Tezuka was here."

"Well he isn't." chided the other firmly. "And even if he was, he can't be everywhere at once.. a fact that Raidon is all too aware of. Hatchling..." he started in a low tone while leaning across their small table. "..a war is coming and you must be prepared to fight. Not only for dragon kind and all of the Brotherhood, but for your human life as well."

"I understand."

Terrible visions of him being captured or wounded played throughout his mind and shuddering at the thought of losing his Hikari guardian wed to frightening images of his human parents discovering his true nature... due to Shiba no longer being around to manipulate their minds... Takashi vowed to fight as powerfully as he could. Eyes catching sight of movement atop a nearby building, the worried teenager pointed out two male Hikari.

"They have followed us. Yue, what are they waiting for?"

"They are keeping tabs on us so they can report to their lord and master." growled Yue while snorting a thin veil of dark smoke through his nose. "Hatchling, if the Dark Hunters should also jump into the act, there'll real trouble and... I can't bare to see another of my own die."

Curious about the last; almost whispered sentence, Takashi gazed deeply into his companion's troubled eyes.

"What do you mean.." he asked slowly, "...one of your own? Are there other red dragon's here too?"

"Meddma pinhehk.." began Yue quietly. "..has your mother ever spoken of your real father?"

"Only once." replied Takashi in a tone of mild sorrow. "She said that he was a red male from the north."

"From the north.. yes." answered the older man as if speaking in a dream. "The north was once my home and I remember your real mother well. You see hatchling, I was drawn to her mating readiness and chased her when she rose. Somehow, I outmaneuvered all challengers to win her."

"Then you are..." eyes going huge and round, Takashi drew back; his young mask a mask of awe and incredulous disbelief. "... my father? My _real father?"_

'_Yes.. I am the one who sired your clutch.'_

A profound storm of high emotion ran through Takashi then; starting with shock before shifting into wishing if the older male been present while he was still in his egg, perhaps Akutsu would not have attacked and killed his siblings. "My father, my true father." he thought, suddenly shy and uncertain as to how he should now act in the elder's presence. But then, common sense coupled to natural male dragon instinct took over and continuing to behave just as he had done since first meeting him, the teenager casually asked why he had never seen him before.

"Because.." said Yue while leaning back to drape one arm over the back of his chair as his right knee crossed over his left, "...it's not in a male's nature to help raise their young. However..." breathing deeply, the dark haired man gazed off at a few wispy clouds of rapidly dissipating fog, "...there was one.. a proud young red from a different mate. His name was Vunacd pinhehk and he sought me out when he was still very young."

"Forest burning..." muttered Takashi to himself before talking directly to Yue. "...I remember you calling me that yesterday."

"That's because you look a lot like him." answered Yue with a sad smile. "That hatchling and I bonded in a way no dragon father has ever bonded with their offspring before and he grew up as a part of my clan."

"Where is he?" asked Takashi gently, thus causing the man to sigh regretfully.

"It was winter. Dark Hunters attacked us during a blizzard and in the confusion of the thick snow, howling winds and bitter cold, we were unable to fully defend ourselves. Forest burning was killed by Aion, leaving me devastated for he was the only one of my many off spring I'd ever known.. until now. Little burning, you are the one surviving hatchling left out of Ancient fires and I really meant it when I said I'd like to get to know you better."

"May I ask..." began Takashi, his eyes filled with compassion for the grieving dragon. "...what is your real name?"

"Knayd pinhehk." he replied softly.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

That evening as Takashi worked, he kept Yue's words of the morning turning over within his mind.

The older red had once known happier times, spending many months on end as a dragon; occasionally moving among humans to visit with hidden dragons or to spend time with close friends among the Brotherhood.

But then, Aion had cast his grim shadow to destroy his life and leave him wallowing under a mantel of dark despair, his human disguise the only thing keeping his mind together as he worked in a vain attempt to dull his pain.

"But what will become of him?" the youth worried while approaching a large table with a tray load of drinks for a rowdy group of bank employees. "With his Hikari lost, who will take care of his soul once his human body grows old and dies?"

Setting the tray down, Takashi realized that without a bond mate, Knayd pinhehk would be forced to live in his true dragon form forever more.

"Tezuka once told me that any dragon living free is a terrible risk as Dark Hunters pursue them more actively." sighing, the sad eyed youth turned to hurry back across to the service bar where a great round tray of sushi awaited him. "As much as I would like to be free, this life is a safer one.. but for how long?"

Delivering the tray to a group of young couples laughing at a table close to the door, Takashi was about to retrieve some empty glasses and platters from a nearby table when the front door slid back; revealing the grinning faces of his two disguised tormentors.

Arrogantly swaggering through the gap, they kept their steely gaze upon their flustered victim until Mr Kawamura had stepped up to greet them.

Strolling up to a empty table, the pair sat before loudly ordering for the hidden dragon to attend them.

"We'll start with beer." began one, an evil glint showing in his deep green eyes. "Then, we'll have eel and salmon roe sushi. After that, crab and tuna with _you_ for dessert!"

Drawing himself up, the fear suddenly drained from the teenager's eyes to be replaced with a look of proud defiance.

'_I intend to fight you.'_

_'In front of all these humans?' _ drawled the Hikari, his mental tone rife with amusement. '_In front of HIM?'_ Flicking a bored finger toward a busy Mr Kawamura, the pair of angel men laughed.

"Hurry up with our order boy!" shouted the other one suddenly thus bringing a deep scowl to Takashi's human father's face. "Must we wait all night?"

For a few heart beats, the brown eyed youth snarled at his adversaries; the ghostly echo of his true form rearing up behind him to add its own weight of menace before he turned on his heel to rush past his angry father and stalk over to the counter where Yue worked at his normal frantic pace.

'_They will attack tonight.'_ Takashi grimly informed him. _'Father, what will we do?'_

_'Call to your guardian.' _ advised the elder while shooting a sharp look in the Hikaris direction. '_Have her call for others, we may need their memory changing powers. Little Burning, have you learnt the art of casting deep sleep?'_

_'Yes.'_

_'Then be ready to drag your fingers across a few brows hatchling.. we have bad company.'_

Whipping around, Takashi was startled to see Tachibana followed by the rest of his team mates enter the restaurant.

Turning his attention back to his real father, the youth was surprised to see the way the man's hidden dragon features quivered; his tail lashing with anger while deep growl rumbled from within his chest. Eyes blazing, Yue looked ready to hurl himself at the Fudomine demons.

'_No father, stop!' _ the teenager frantically sent. '_That is the high prince Tachibana Kippei.. a friend! Please! Don't fight him!'_

_'Friend?' _ the mental tone was filled with disgusted disbelief. '_You call that CREATURE over there FRIEND? Demons are our enemies! They KILLED my clan and my SON!'_

_'Surely you have known good demons in your life time?'_

His temper subsiding, Yue drank in the sight of the Hikari's shocked reactions to the new arrivals as he remembered the Thleerum whose company he had once enjoyed.

'_I'd rather hate them.' _ he answered sulkily. "Best be about your business Takashi." Yue added out loud as the youth's human father approached them. "Here." handing the teenager a large tray, the hired cook then bowed; neatly deflecting the human's anger by humbling thanking Takashi for waiting while he completed filling the latest order.

Answering with a nervous chuckle, Takashi started to cross the room with intentions of handing the tray to his Fudomine guests.

Over at another table, the two hidden Hikari leaned over; their heads almost touching as they silently hatched a new plan.

'_We'll force those leather wings to fight us, here and now.' _ said the green eyed male while casting an evil smirk towards the young red dragon.

'_Yes Seseragi.' _ chortled his purple eyed friend. '_And I know just how to get things started.'_

_'Do it Nagare!' _ the other goaded as the disguised angel man stood up.

Keeping his feral gaze fixed on Takashi's back, the man stood perfectly still; his arms held straight down at his sides, his hands curving into fists as a bright silver light briefly flared against his glittering amethyst orbs.

Just as Takashi was thanking the demon prince for his support, the smiling youth suddenly experienced a terrible pain; as though someone had abruptly shoved a red hot needle into each side of his skull while dragging a razor sharp sword across his shoulders and unable to contain such a horrific sensation, the youth's hands flew to his head as an agonised wail boiled up out of his throat.

Bent double as searing suffering ripped its brutal path within, Takashi stumbled forward before staggering backwards; his eyes wide and straining from fear as two slender horns slowly emerged from the sides of his head. At the same time, large scarlet wings pushed through the back of his uniform to slowly unfurl with a loud leathery creak while the beginnings of a long tail burst through his trousers to slid forth like a snake.

Swiftly darting across to a stunned and horrified Mr Kawamura as his only child transformed into a monster before his shocked eyes, Yue dragged his fingertips across the man's sweaty brow. Eyes rolling back, the human slumped to the floor as pandemonium broke out around them.

Bird like wings snapping from shoulders, the two Hikari vaulted over the table; a light ball crackling to life inside Seseragi's palm as Nagare rushed to engage the demons now leaping as one to their feet.

Dark and light swords flaring to life, the blades clashed in a hissing, spitting shower a malignant rain while terrified people bolted in all directions to escape the bazaar occurrence.

Streaming through doors or jumping from windows shattered by thrown stools, the panicky patrons shot into the open; only to be confronted by a wide ring of bird winged people loosely surrounding the entire building.

Eyes glittered while raised hands glowed. Screams died away to be replaced by an eerie calm as the people slowly dispersed, their minds filled only with happy thoughts of going straight home after an enjoyable dinning experience.

Beyond the street, a second ring of Hikari watched the spectacle unfold with grim eyes and signaling to a lieutenant, the squadron's captain ordered the woman to report to their lord immediately.

As the hidden angel woman flew away, a fierce battle raged within the sushi restaurant.

Flinging his left arm out, Seseragi sent a light beam thundering from his open palm; the searing whiteness catching two charging demons square in the chest. Shrieking with pain, they sailed backwards to cash into a table; the solid wood splintering beneath them as Mori summoned a strong wind to throw the green eyed warrior off balance.

Seeing the angel man topple sideways, Tachibana moved in; his hissing blade scything down to crash against the Hikari's horizontally held light sword.

Rushing to Takashi's side, Yue attempted to counteract the youngster's painful Hikari forced transformation; his arms quickly encircling the moaning youth to wrench him out of harms way as Akira was unexpectedly thrown against the tall, round based chairs they had taken shelter behind.

"Sorry.." muttered the red head through his teeth while rolling back onto his feet in a messy tangle of limp wings and broken stools. Snapping the flight limbs out, his dark eyes blazed and spitting a ripe oath he half flew over a fallen table to rush with breath taking speed back into the fray.

"Come on Little Burning." Yue quietly urged while pulling a groaning Takashi onto his feet. "We have to get out of here."

Blinking his eyes to clear them as smoke started to rise from Hikari energy induced fires licking at a side wall, the half form youth suddenly spied his unconscious human father half hidden by splintered debris.

Lunging forward, he frantically called out. However, he was swiftly bought up short by Yue just as Shinji in his true form leapt to their sides.

"I'll take care of him." growled Yue as the Times Circle prince advised the pair to depart. "You stay with the Thleerum."

Too dazed to think as the restaurant was rapidly being destroyed around him, Takashi nodded then stumbled in Shinji's wake.

Once clear, the bewildered teenager soon found himself gazing blearily into Shiba's concerned eyes.

"Hey, you alright?" she asked just Yue baring the young red's human father in his strong arms appeared beside them.

"I.. I think so." muttered Takashi, his face contorting as he grimaced from lingering pain. "But.." lifting an arm towards the restaurant, the youth voiced a despairing cry. "...our home!"

Starkly outlined against the dark night sky, flames leapt and danced, its smoky shroud billowing up to cover the area while Hikari and demons took advantage of the thick coating to escape.

"It's only part of the side wall." soothed Yue, his dragon features fading out as wailing sirens drew near.

'_Takashi..'_

Hearing Tachibana's voice speaking in his mind, the youth's head shot up; his seeking eyes scanning the dark sky before catching sight of Fudomine members pursuing his tormentors above the surrounding buildings.

'..._Shinji is still inside and using his control over water to keep the fire from damaging the interior. Mori says only the eastern wall and few furnishings will need replacing.'_

Cradling his human father's lax form, Takashi was extremely grateful that his mother had chosen this very night to visit her sisters in the next province. However, despite the Dark Storm prince's reassurance, the youth's heart remained heavy; his sorrowful eyes reflecting the fire light as a large fire engine accompanied by two small back up units screeched to a swift halt.

The surrounding street lights bouncing off bright silver reflective strips as yellow uniforms glowed from the orange fire light, the well trained crews instantly sprang into action while directed by Shiba, the chief fire fighter traded a few brief words with both Yue and Takashi before calling an ambulance for Mr Kawamura then racing off to direct his team.

Shifting air currents caused the thick smoke to roll over the place where the despondent teenager waited and hidden by the choking screen, four Hikari closed in unseen.

Led by general Rei, the group prepared to take a captive. Like most war lords, Raidon was never certain of what was going on behind his back and eager to return home, he had announced they would seize at least one dragon as an example of what would happen to those who dared to question his authority.

Seeing the young dragon left alone with only an unconscious human while his bond mate and fellow fire scale held a private discussion off to one side, the burly Hikari felt the hatchling to be the perfect target.

Face cracking into a wicked grin, Rei summoned the beginnings of a containment field into the center of his curved hands. Arms drawing back, he hissed with malicious pleasure. Suddenly snapping them forward, he voiced a mocking laugh; the crackling beam lancing directly towards the oblivious teenager.

Sensing danger, Yue whipped around; his eyes going huge at the terrible sight of Takashi about to become a helpless captive. For the hidden dragon, all time seemed to slow down; his heartbeat thumping steadily in his ears, a long, drawn out cry of "Nooooooo!" streaming unheard from his lips as he frantically half flew, half threw himself before the beam. Mere seconds before it could impact with the shock youngster reacting to the warning by curving his body protectively over his father's, Yue insinuated himself between them; his returned to half human form body jolting rigidly as the blue-white light slammed into him.

Instantly, a crackling containment field sprang to life around him and before anyone else could react, Rei was departing; taking a trapped Yue with him while Takashi howled his despair. In front of him, the blaze was quickly bought under control and moments later a wailing ambulance speed up to screech to a sharp halt.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Two weeks past by in a blur of worry for Kawamura family. Thanks to insurance, workers were soon swarming around restaurant; the highly skilled workers quickly restoring the burnt wall and shattered insides.

His arm still in its cast, Mr Kawamura surveyed the proceedings before sadly shaking his head.

"I still don't understand how a Yakuza conflict could have broken out in _my _ establishment! And why on Earth did Yue run when it happened?"

Breathing a heavy sigh as his son joined him, the police officer his father had been talking to closed his report file with a snap.

"The man you called "Yue" has no records..." he stated flatly. "...and every test we have run has failed to turn up the slightest shred of proof that he even existed in the first place. We can only draw the conclusion that perhaps he was an illegal and that the Yakuza may have been after him. I'm afraid sir, that your missing cook is a mystery that may never be solved."

Silently passing his father a small flat basket containing freshly made sushi for the policeman's lunch, Takashi despondently wandered outside to gaze longingly at the distant sky.

"Father.." he thought as the brisk late morning wind tugged at his hair and clothing. "...you saved me and I pray that someday soon, I can save you in return... Great burning"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Epilogue.

Standing beside his ruler's crystal throne, Raikiri was startled to see a large red dragon being dragged into huge marble throne room on the end of many glowing energy chains.

Judging by its wounds, it was painfully clear the creature had been beaten and unable to watch while a gloating Raidon gleefully informed the sorrowing beast of his grand plans to capture them all, the high general took advantage of the distraction courts cruel laughter provided to hide his face in shame.

Green eyes staring straight ahead, he stayed out of sight behind his king's high seat; his heart pounding in his chest while his throat grew tight and his shaky breath caught. Limbs trembling due to fear and disgust, he almost jumped out of his hide at the sound of his sharply spoken name.

"General Raikari..." Raidon imperiously commanded the moment the white haired Hikari appeared to kneel before him. "...as my second in command, you have done well ruling my kingdom in my absence. However, as I intend to now remain here for sometime, I shall entrust you to the task capturing the dragons."

Lifting his head, Raikiri stared at his ruler in horrified disbelief.

Ignoring the winged man's shock, Raidon spoke as if merely discussing the fine quality of a well made breakfast.

"You will select a squad of your finest, then you will go to the lower realm. There, you will travel to the country known as Germany and _you_ will personally see to it that the gold is swiftly bought to this hall! Understand?"

Revulsion and anger stirring in his soul, the tall Hikari gave his ruler a single firm nod before spinning on his heel to stalk away without so much as a single word.

Eyes narrowing, Raidon signaled to Rei.

'_Have him watched.'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

End Of Chronicle...

AT LAST, IT IS FINISHED! Throws notes into the air and dances. I never thought "Fragments" would grow to be so long, but it did nya! Takashi's father's name is indeed an in joke.

Next chronicle begins with Tezuka, before moving into the start of the national selection camp where our beloved Seigaku captain will RETURN! And, I'm telling you right now, he will arrive completely different to how he did on screen!

Packing has been suspended for a few days while we organize a very large bin.. (Can't believe the amount of crap we have accumulated! LOL).. so I'll try to update again over the weekend. Then, it's back to work, work, work! Ah well, at least I can keep smiling...

THANK YOU ALL FOR READING! BIG HUGS TO KAGOME GIRL.. MISS YOU!... TO RUJI AND TO NANA CHIBI!


	87. Return Of Dawn 1

WELCOME! Fan fare of trumpets while white doves fly into a clear blue sky and banners wave in honour..

Here it is.. the LONG awaited return of the King! However, in THIS story, Tezuka will not just hop out of a taxi.. I mean, that's so BORING right?

I can promise you all, that the mighty gold's return will set Fuji's spirits soaring as dawn breaks over the mountains. But first, the boys have to get together for training camp and HERE is where I've made a few small changes! You see, I have no wish to separate Sanada from Yukimura and Bane needs to remain in David's company in order to live. (Fun being under a curse.. isn't it? NOT! lol)

Therefore, you will be seeing those two appearing in this chronicle. I'm also going to adding some of my own events as some other anime guest stars show up. Hello honey bunny... (Yes Ruji, I can SEE that grin on your face!)

(\-/)

('')('') _kitty. _Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. Sadly, they were created by someone else who we all adore for making the manga in the first place! I love the anime. So therefore, I'm turning the boys into non humans and giving them some hot loving to enjoy!

-.-.-.-.-.-

Heart Of Dragon Gold: The Chronicles Of The Mythic Brotherhood.

The Fourteenth Chronicle.

"Return Of Dawn"

Part 1

Story: Tora Macaw.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The two hands of a large clock set high in a tall red brick building moved as they always did, the larger of the pair resting on the number ten while its smaller companion dropped sideways to meet a number two set past the ornate twelve in its round center.

Bright sunshine lanced down, the heavenly light creating an almost blinding sheen across the great time piece's glass frontage just as a large white bus rumbled to a halt on the curved drive way beneath it.

A door set in the squat vehicle's side slid back and eagerly gathering up large duffle bags, a group of teenage males swiftly stepped from within.

Standing together as a chattering knot, the brisk cool winds tugged at hair while a slender youth gazed upon the imposing structure out of wide azure eyes.

"Wow!" breathed Eiji, his young face a mask of appreciative awe. "We get to train here?"

"It's certainly a far cry from that mountain hide out." laughed Momo' while taking in the view beside him.

"Only top athletes ever get to train here." remarked Kaido just as Inui moved past him to speak to a staring Ryoma.

"Hey Echizen, we have company."

"What?"

Turning to gaze off in the direction the disguised Basilisk was pointing, the young demi-Dragon suddenly let out a low groan. For standing on the other side of the drive way, her rear end poking out from an open door of a red sports car parked in the building's large car park, was the unmistakable form of Jyousei Shounan's red haired female coach, Hanamura.

Actively resisting an urge to hide behind his taller team mates, Ryoma growled low in his throat; his feral eyes glaring from under his cap brim while his life mate raised a disbelieving hand to shakily point at the now rapidly approaching woman.

"Oh no." Momo' dramatically sighed with dismay. "Not her! _Anyone_ but _her!_'

Shooting a quick smirk at the mated pair, Hanamura strolled past them to greet an arm folded Ryuzaki standing atop the sports center's wide six layer entry stair case.

"Ryuzaki.." the hidden demon all but purred upon reaching the disguised red dragon. "...how nice to see you again!"

Keeping her upper limbs firmly in place, Seigaku's old coach lifted a skeptical eyebrow and for a few tense moments, her reddish-brown orbs remained locked onto the other's dark smoky grey ones before rumbling a stern; "Hello. What brings you here?"

"Why.." answered Hanamura with a light laugh while cheerfully tossing her shoulder length red hair. "..I'm here with my team to train for nationals.. just as you are!"

"Really." casting a sour glance at Shinzyo now standing in line behind his newly arrived team mates, Ryuzaki gave his protector a sharp warning. "Keep that Hunter of yours under control lest he meet with a sudden fiery ending!"

"Oh.." airily replied a completely unfazed by the threat Hanamura. "...he'll behave."

"He had better." growled the older woman just as a grey car followed by a light blue bus rolled into the car park. Door hissing open, Mizuki of St Rudolph was the first to step down; his sly gaze drinking in the sight of his tennis rivals while his team mates formed up behind him.

Leaving the car's interior, Sengoku stood proudly aloof; his large eyes briefly roving over the gathering before striding across the drive way to speak to Hanamura.

"Look!" called a delighted Eiji as two other buses arrived to quickly disgorge their loads. "Hyotei are here and now Fudomine! Hey, I wonder if Rikkadai will get here soon?"

"Speaking of such.." Momo' drawled with ill humour while pointing past the black clad group of hidden demons. "...look who just turned up to crash this party."

Lead by Yukimura and Sanada, the mustard yellow clad players swiftly lined up to face the two coaches still atop the stairs.

Staring intently at her wrist watch, Hanamura muttered something under her breath that made Ryuzaki react sharply. "What did you say?"

"I said, he should be here now. In fact..." grinning broadly as a blue and white taxi rolled to a halt on the driveway, Jyousei Shounan's unearthly protector calmly informed her glaring friend that Sakai Taro had arrived to help take charge of the training.

'_WHAT!'_ shadow form rearing into life, Ryuzaki's true hidden self spread its wings in warning while the old Seigaku coach's shouted mental tone made the other wince painfully. '_With all the hostile Hikari activity going on around us, you invited a member of Raidon's own family to come here? OUTRAGEOUS! I WONT STAND FOR IT!'_

_'Please, calm down.'_ sighed Hanamura while wearily massaging her throbbing temples. '_I too have my spy.' _ Catching a smirking Sengoku's eye, the demon woman gave her grumbling companion a pleased grin. '_He has informed me that Raidon has returned home, leaving only a few low ranked soldiers to observe us'_ Chuckling, she thoughtfully rubbed her chin. '_Did you know that Sakai Taro was rather impressed by the gold's battle with Atobe?'_

_'Why should I care?" _snorted Ryuzaki as the proud Hikari prince regally approached them.

'_Because..' _announced Hanamura while staring straight into the hidden dragon's smoldering eyes, "..._he paid a visit to his second cousin and advised him to reconsider his actions against that great golden king of yours!'_

Startled, Ryuzaki allowed her snarling shadow form to fade out; her face an incredulous mask as the royal angel man drew closer.

'_Of course, Raidon refused him.' _ Hanamura calmly continued. '_Since then, he has come to me to offer his protection so I'd say he is a little more than unimpressed with his ruler's ideals.. wouldn't you agree?'_

Stuck for words, Ryuzaki allowed her fellow coach's statements to quickly run through her mind. As much as the thought of having a high prince of the upper realm constantly watching over her charges irritated her, she could also see in a heart beat that his presence would keep any further attacks at bay while his tough approach to winning at tennis would be a valuable asset to her team's training.

Snorting a thin jet of fire, she allowed her anger over the recent Hikari betrayal to subside so common sense could rapidly invade to take it its place.

Unseen by anyone as the hidden red reluctantly invited Hyotei's coach to join her, an invisible Kagayuki rose up on stiffly held wings from his place beside Fuji and giving his high ranking relative a harsh glare, the tall blond angel man floated backwards before quickly fading out of sight.

Ending her brief talk with Sakai Taro, Ryuzaki cleared her throat before warmly addressing the crowd of youths assembled below her platform.

"I bid you all welcome to the national selection training camp and I trust you will all work hard!" Smiling at the gathering's enthusiastic response, she cheerfully continued. "As you are all aware, the selection of those chosen to represent the Kanto team for the USA challenge will begin from this day. All of you.." she added while extending her right arm in a grand sweeping gesture, "..are the finest players of your schools. However..." holding up a warning finger, her light hearted tone turned serious. "...only the best of the best of you will be chosen for the competition. Now, Hanamura here will give you some details."

Stepping forward as Ryuzaki moved back, Hanamura swept the group with a steely gaze.

"First, we will separate all of you into three different groups. Once you leave here, you will proceed to the main entry hall where the sheets informing you of your placements have already been posted. Ryuzaki, Sakai Taro and myself will then each take charge of a group. Be warned!" Lifting her left hand, the woman slowly pointed her way across the silent rows of attentive young males. "Your every move, every slight change of attitude, every ounce of power you possess will be on trial and from this moment on, no matter what bonds of friendship hold you, each and every one of you are rivals!"

For a few tense moments, the many joined pairs of the large group exchanged apprehensive glances; Momo's left hand sliding down to grip Ryoma's while a clearly worried Yukimura and Sanada gazed at each other with open consternation.

"Right!" called Ryuzaki while stepping forwards once more. "Make your way over to the main hall. DISMISS!"

A low babble of anxious chatter instantly broke out, the boys all moving towards their love partners before moving off as one in a loose and somewhat subdued pack.

However, once in the hall and staring at the huge lists dominating the right side wall, heavy spirits brightened as it soon dawned on the gathering that fate... or perhaps their far thinking coaches.. had been kind and that closely bonded pairs had not been separated.

"Oishi!" cried Eiji, vast relief evident in his voice as happy tears streamed down his cheeks. "We are in the same group!"

"Hmmm..." said Syusuke quietly while peering at his own name sitting above his little brother's. "...Yuuta, it appears that we are going to be together."

Jaw hanging, the younger 'Blood' stared at the paper in disgust before flipping his nose in the air and growling a rebellious sounding; "What? No way, I flatly refuse to be in the same group as YOU!"

"Oh come now." laughed Rokkaku's Saeki while throwing a merry arm around the scowling teenager's shoulders. "Its not all that bad as at least WE get to stay together!"

Nodding, Yuuta glared at a hair twirling, smirking Mizuki standing close by while Momoshiro's sudden joyful whoop echoed loudly about the hall.

"YES! Ryoma and I are together! Guess they didn't want to separate life mates huh?"

"Indeed." snorted Atobe once he had stepped up to read the notice. "Trust them to leave Kabaji, Jiroh and myself together."

Just as Ryoma was smiling up at his jubilant lover, a familiar deep voice abruptly spoke his name. Turning his head, the young player instantly found himself gazing into Sanada's harsh eyes.

"Yukimura and I aren't in your group, so I'm looking forward to meeting you on the courts."

Gratefully hugging his life mate, Momo' chuckled about Sanada never changing just as Oishi walked up to join them.

"Listen up." he called while gesturing for his fellow Seigaku members to gather around him. "In here, we are friends, but on the court, we are enemies. Play strong and make Tezuka proud!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A cold wind sighed over the grounds of Trun prest, carrying with it a frozen promise of an imminent snow fall. High above, long ribbons of clouds played tag with the stars; the quarter moon occasionally showing its face through the ever shifting veils.

Below them, the world slept; the human inhabitants curled up snugly within their own private little fortresses while other creatures belonging to the small hours of the dark night prowled in search of food, mates, battles over territory or in some cases, to merely spy out what their closest neighbours were up too.

Puffing a small cloud of hot steam about his well dressed against the bitter temperate human body, Tezuka's thoughts lingered on the reports he had received of Raidon's activities.

The taking of small mythics he knew, was just to be a nagging little thorn in his side and much as it irritated him, the king of dragon kind wasn't about to cross an ocean for it. After all, he reasoned while passing beneath a tall grove of elm trees backed by a tall hedge, attacks on Tanuki and wererats was mainly the concern of the Moon Dogs.

With groups of the night canines dispersed about the clans wed to Raidon's sudden return to the upper realm, the abductions had ceased. Yet, he knew the followers of the cruel tyrant were still active; remaining in the shadows as they kept up their surveillance and if their king or his generals were to rejoin them, then the Brotherhood would have no choice but to launch an all out defensive.

"I really should be there." the youth told himself as he strolled towards the last members of the branch rustling tree line. "I'll speak to Healing Flames about mustering her dragons while I gather my own subjects."

His mind turning to thoughts of the attack on the Kawamura's, Tezuka's russet orbs became hard. He knew his hatchling team mate should have never suffered through such an ordeal and had he been there, Raidon's warriors would have paid dearly for there rashness.

"And pay they will." he vowed grimly. "For they have taken one of my kind!"

Rescue plans starting to form in his head, he almost failed to notice when a dark shadow suddenly detached itself from the base of the final tree.

Head shooting up, Tezuka snarled; his dragon features erupting to life on his body as he faced the unknown threat. If it was human, he would pounce upon it and place it into the arms of deep sleep. If it were other wise, the half form gold summoned his powers; his body ready to transform again in the blink of an eye while a steady glow of orange fire kindled between his teeth.

Large, bird like wings snapped out from a tall slender body and seeing his opponent was a Hikari, the ruler of dragons roared a challenge.

'_Mighty Gold, I mean you no harm.'_

Recognizing the mind voice, Tezuka extinguished his fire yet his body remained alert; ready to fight or flee in an instant as he stood facing the one he had looked upon as a friend for the past four centuries.

At that moment, the clouds streamed away from the moon; briefly allowing a small amount of silver light to shine upon the visitor's long white hair.

"General Raikiri..." Tezuka said quietly. "...have you come before me as friend or foe?"

Giving the regal youth a respectful bow, the upper realm warrior peered up the mighty dragon's looming shadow form before holding out his lowered, palm up, open hands in a non threatening gesture.

"I come as friend lord gold, for I have left the council of blades."

"You have left the elite?" For a moment, Tezuka was deeply troubled. "Raidon will see this as desertion. He'll soon come after you."

"I know." heaving a sigh, Raikiri's large wings rose and fell with his shoulder movements while loose tendrils of hair blew across his glittering green eyes. "All this time, I've been blind to what my king truly was. But seeing him first break Yasashiku's wings before enslaving him then torturing the silver dragon.."

"The silver." cut in Tezuka firmly. Lifting his eyes to the heavens, the proud youth ignored the way the persistent wind kept blowing his hair across his glasses as he quietly spoke. "I have no care for Lucious, yet I would not wish to see him harmed. Tell me, how is he now?"

"Raidon keeps him locked away in the dungeons, his wings bound so he cannot teleport to escape." replied the Hikari grimly. "Then, there is the way be beat the other poor red scale."

At those words, the huge shadow overhanging Tezuka's human form reared up; its eyes blazing as its extended wings seemed to fill the sky. Throwing its head up, the phantom beast roared its fury. Tezuka in his half human form however, remained remarkably composed save for the thick clouds of steam puffing from his nostrils while his stiffly held wings quivered with contained anger.

"The innocent must be saved." Turning his head, Tezuka stared off into the darkness before quietly speaking to himself. "Fuji.. I know what I promised you, but I can no longer deny what I was born to be." Facing a watching Hikari, the regal youth gave his companion a decisive nod. "Raidon has gone too far. I will call my dragons and..."

"No." the ex general firmly cut in. "You invade now and you'll be playing right into his hands, don't you see? It's what he wants! Mighty gold..." leaning forward, Raikiri half spread his wings and arms in a pleading gesture. "...he is deliberately provoking you, hoping for a reaction to his challenge. Right as we speak, he is gathering the strongest he has warriors to trap you. However, if you will allow me to persuade my own followers to aid you..."

An angry shout suddenly rang out, the unexpected clamour causing the white haired warrior to leap back; his energy sword instantly snapping to life while Tezuka swiftly lifted into the sky on extended wings.

At the same time, something shot past the pair in a blur of golden-white light; the high speed missile savagely impacting with the end of the nearby hedge. A loud battle cry followed by a startled screech rose up wed to a fierce commotion of fighting. There were sounds of clashing blades then a large hole was blasted in the base of the thick natural wall, the resulting spray of burnt twigs and leaves landing beside Raikiri as the entire last section of the tightly growing barrier thrashed up and down.

Abruptly, the sound ceased and in the tense silence that followed, Hana stalked out of smoking gap; an unconscious angel man trailing by the scruff of his neck held in her iron grip.

"You two should really be more careful about where you meet to declare your undying love." snorted the red headed female with ill humour. Contemptuously tossing her captive so he sprawled bonelessly at the general's feet, Tezuka's tennis coach proudly tossed her hair with a sharp flick of her right hand. "It's a good thing I was having trouble sleeping and you idiots s_hould_ have noticed that flea on your own! YOU!" she added while pointing an accusing finger at a half dragon teenager now landing close by. "LORD PERFECT! I will not allow you to wander about on your own and _YOU..._" snarling, she whipped about to turn her wrath on a tall quaking male. "...just what in Jigoku do you think you are doing here?"

Stalking up to the visitor, Hana leaned forward; her hands planting on her hips while meeting the man's gaze at point blank range. "Much as I would dearly love to pluck every feather out of those big royal wings before sending you home in several large pieces marked "Loser", I'd rather listen to your feeble excuse for being here. So speak fast before I change my mind."

Head moving back, his teeth bared, Raikiri subconsciously raised an arm to hold it across his chest as his wings shook due to a slight quivering. Snorting, he swiftly seemed to recover from the shock of being spoken to in such a sinister threatening manner before proudly drawing himself to answer her.

"I've come to pledge allegiance." Stepping back, he then gracefully dropped onto one knee before Tezuka and the scowling female at his side, white haired head bowed while his wings curved over his neck in a formal manner. "Oh mighty Gold, ruler of dragons and shield of the Brotherhood, please allow this unworthy one to serve you and offer his eternal protection."

"I won't press the end of my muzzle into your palm..." began Tezuka seriously, his arms folded firmly across his chest while his tail slowly swung from side to side. "... but I'll welcome your assistance. Raikiri..." he added as the man stood up, "...Raidon himself will be hunting for you. Come, I know of a good place for you to hide until you have finished gathering your allies. Then..." gazing up at the clouds scudding across the moon through the elm tree's bare branches, the proud youth nodded as the first light snow flakes began to fall. "...when the time is right, we shall lead an attack upon Varrock Jirakee... together"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The bright afternoon sunshine streamed through an open window, its warm rays catching the bright coppery highlights in a pony tail of reddish brown hair.

Comfortably seated in a low arm chair, Ryuzaki gazed affectionately at the ring of youthful faces gathered about her. Dressed in their brand new red, white and black national selection uniforms, the circle of teenagers cut a striking figure as the old coach began to speak.

"Welcome to our first team gathering. Remember, no matter which of you is selected to play against the USA team, a strong force for the nationals will emerge. I hope.." she added while giving her listeners a confident smile, "..that everyone will exert their full strength. Now, does anyone have anything they wish to say?"

Grinning from ear to ear, Rikkadai's Kirihara lifted his right hand.

"I have a question. Can we use Mythic powers while we train?"

Expecting such a question, Ryuzaki chuckled gently.

"Only under certain circumstances as there are many humans also using this facility. Of course, they are in different parts but our paths may still cross from time to time.. especially if they grow curious about tennis." A low pitched wave of amused laughter rose from the group before their coach spoke firmly. "Each one of you must remain shielded to the best of your ability at all times. Kajimoto, Otori, I'll be expecting your full help in this matter."

"What about Kamio?" drawled Kirihara as the two full blooded Hikari in the room pledged their protection. Turning to the scowling red head, Rikkadai's Draca-demon sneered at the fuming half human. "Are YOU Hikari enough to protect us?"

Snarling at his team mate's sly expression, Akira grumbled a surly; "Why the hell must I be stuck with _you.?"_

Sternly ordering the about to battle pair to behave, Ryuzaki then immediately launched into a strict lecture regarding full cooperation, protection and team harmony.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

At the same time, another serious speech was taking place. Steely grey eyes sweeping the room, Hanamara leaned her hands on the long table before her while the overhead lighting flashed across her oval glasses.

"To beat our rivals, we will work hard. Now, as I need to assess your speed and playing power, we'll soon move out onto the tennis courts."

"Then lets go right now." purred Atobe from his place at the far end of the long rectangular tables formation. "Right Kabaji?"

"USU."

"We will..." said Hanamara firmly, her hard eyes locked onto the wealthy teenager's smug face, "...as soon as you pledge to obey my every command."

For a few heart beats, Hyotei's captain leaned back in his chair; an expression of bored insolence spreading across his face as he smugly replied.

"And since when did a Hikari warrior take orders from a demon?"

Uneasy with this sudden conflict, the group shifted in their seats while worried eyes darted between two now locked in a savage contest of wills.

Her sharp orbs boring into Atobe's steady gaze, Hanamara's lips unexpectedly curved into a pleased smirk.

"You take orders from this very second _boy _or go home right now."

Keeping his stare connected to the woman's, Atobe snorted his annoyance before finally looking away.

With the battle now over and Hanamara clearly in full command, Jyousei Shounan's undisputed queen calmly continued her speech.

"Consistency, determination, loyalty and unfailing team unity wed to indomitable strength is what makes a championship team."

"Context.." began Rokkau's David, his solemn face a serious mask. "...contingency, continuation. Contribute to contrive. We'll Con our way to victory." Breaking off, he smirked at his own cleverness before a bridge of the nose holding, head bowed, low groaning Bane at his side soundly upsmacked the back of his skull.

Chuckling, the flame haired youth then turned his attention to his left to gage Shinzyo's reaction to his well thought up alliteration.

However, the former Dark Hunter had turned in his chair to stare intently at a side wall and unaccustomed to being ignored, a puzzled David cocked his head to one side.

"No reaction?"

Grey orbs resting on Hanamura's face, Shinzyo continued to pretend his team mate didn't exist as the red head kept speaking to his back.

"Hello?" Large sweat drop pealing on his hair, David extended an index finger to lightly poke him. "Hello.. a _Sphinx _is TALKING to _you...'_

-.-.-.-.-.-

A few doors over, another group of silent teenagers stood rigidly at attention; their young eyes staring at a pair of large white wings as their Hikari prince coach kept his back to them.

Staring out of a large square window, Sakai Taro addressed his remarks to the thick glass while closely studying each one of his team members reflected expressions.

"We will emerge as the strongest group and I expect nothing less than full victory every time you play. Anyone who cannot perform to my satisfaction or so much as slightly disputes my authority, will be severely punished before being sent home immediately. Know this..." snapping his wings out, the proud Hikari glared at his team over one shoulder. "...not a single one of you may so much as place a toe on a tennis court without my express permission."

Gazing at his window, he then told the boys that was all he wished to say before whirling around to fix them with his harsh stare.

"Assemble on court area A. Our first training game starts _now."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Back in full human form, Hyotei's coach sat down upon a court side bench; his left knee crossed over his right, his right arm bent so his hand rested on his knee with his left hand sitting atop it. Sweeping his team with a forbidding look, the short haired man started to speak.

"To judge your power will be simple. Syusuke! Saeki!" he suddenly barked in a manner that that made the two jump. "Inui! Renji! Your doubles match begins now!"

'_Nice to be warned in advance' _ sent a sarcastic hidden dragon to his smiling partner just before his stern commander's voice made the inside of his skull ring painfully.

'_Insolence will not be tolerated!'_

"How in Jigoku.." thought the dual haired player while almost tripping over his own feet in his rush to follow the Seigaku Tensai onto the court, "...did he know? Huh! That blasted feather wing is spying on our minds!"

'_Last warning dragon!'_

Biting down on his anger, Saeki stalked into place while the rest watched from beyond the high ring lock fence.

"Don't think and don't send." he whispered to Fuji just prior to serving on Sakai Taro's command. "That prying feather duster can pick your very thoughts out of the air!"

Racket whistling up to meet the thrown object, the hidden dragon sent it into play with a resounding crack.

-.-;.-.-.-.-

The game score remained close, so close that one could barely pass a strain of hair between them and finding himself in awe of such a terrible struggle, Kaido failed to notice Eiji's approach until red head was upon him; a friendly arm draping over the disguised naga's shoulders as the grinning young cat lord purred into his ear.

"Kai-do!" he called in a sing song voice before smiling out at the on court battle. "Who is winning?"

Just as the bandana wearing teenager was spluttering his surprise, Momo' strolled up to stand beside them.

"It's at four games with two games each." shuddering, the bristle haired player then gave a low whistle. "That's a highly poisonous atmosphere out there!"

Ignoring the comment, Kaido hissed furiously.

"Why are you here?"

"Now, now!" laughed Eiji, a happy grin plastered all over his face while affectionately patting Kaido's jacket covered chest. "Don't pick a fight nya!"

"Coach Ryuzaki said we could start later." smirked Momo' "So, Eiji and I thought we would come and check out the action over here."

At that moment, Fuji dealt the returning ball devastating blow that unfortunately fell a little too far thus taking the match to 2-3 score in the hidden serpents favour.

Ice blue orbs lighting up with his keen second sight, a scowling Saeki glared at the phantom shadows of the two huge snakes weaving above his over the net rivals.

"Don't worry about it Saeki." murmured Fuji just before the match recommenced.

-.-.-.-.--.-

Sitting upon the springy turf covering the ground inside of a wide, dark brown running track, Ryoma leaned forwards; his straining arms extending, his open hands reaching to grasp his toes as he titled his body over his out stretched legs.

Drawn by the siren song of ball on string, the youth sorely wished he could join his life mate as the hidden mongoose spirit drifted towards the high fence surrounding the battle field. Seeing Eiji quickly join him made the small teenager sigh, but obedient to Oishi's instructions, the sullen boy continued his warm ups while speaking to the disguised moon dog pushing down on his shoulders to aid his stretch.

"That looks very intense."

"Yes.." answered Oishi after a moments thought. "..all four are playing to win."

"I can see them." murmured Ryoma, his eyes glazing over as his life mate "sent" him images of the brutal conflict. "Fuji senpai doesn't like to lose."

"Speaking of losers.." remarked a passing Kirihari, his overly loud voice clearly carrying to the rest of the working team, ".. we have one right here!"

Hands thrust deep into his pockets, the hidden Draca-Demon sneered down at a stretching Akira.

"Kamio!" lifting his right hand, the dark haired player pointed towards Sakai Taro's group. "You don't belong here. Go over there, with the rest of the rejects."

Jogging around the running track, Kajimoto slowed down to glare; his blue eyes meeting Sengoku's concerned gaze as the flame haired royal took a step forward.

By unspoken agreement, the two decided then and there to stand beside their half bred brethren no matter what.

Ignoring the way the pair of full blooded Hikari warriors were stalking towards him, Kirihara challenged a snarling Akira to a tennis match.

"Let's fight it out feather head, to see if you are worthy to stay among us."

Tossing his head, the Fudomine half human lit up with a faint glow while harshly spitting his refusal.

"Oh dear..." fretted Oishi as one blond and one red headed angel man rapidly closed in on the conflict. "...this could get ugly."

-.-.-.--.-.-

With Renji winning a match point, the battle between himself and Inui against the 'Blood' and dragon rose to 5-4 in his favour.

Over at the fence line, Momo' lightly gripped the green ring lock wire.

"It looks to me like the snakes are going to win this."

"No." said Yuuta quietly while staring intently at his sibling. "Look at my brother's eyes."

Glittering orbs filling with silver fire, Syusuke's wicked grin held no trace of humour as he changed his on court position to stand directly on the center of the baseline. A screaming tension then rose up to hang in the air like a thunder cloud as Saeki lined up before him and trembling slightly in an atmosphere that one could cut with a knife, the younger 'Blood' grimly announced that some thing was going to happen.

His body coated with a faintly glowing blue mist, Syusuke watched Renji's new serve like a hawk.

With a quick blur of movement, the hidden white serpent's tight stringed weapon whistled up to meet the slowly dropping ball; the green and white felt covered object then howling across the net to connect with Saeki's waiting racket. Ice blue orbs lighting up as he focused his strength, the disguised dragon darted left to right. A little way behind and keeping to the baseline, a fast moving Syusuke effortlessly mirrored his every move.

"Such coordination!" Mizuki breathed to himself, his large dark eyes drinking in the incredible sight of the 'Blood' and dragon moving like a well oiled machine. "Never before have I..." Suddenly sensing a hostile presence, St Rudolf's Hunter Elf snapped his head to the right; his hard orbs taking in the view of two demons crouched on the roof top of a five story office block standing just under a kilometer away.

Shadowy echo's of large bat like wings standing from his shoulders, Mizuki deliberately placed himself between the Hunter's and Yuuta, the amazed youth totally oblivious to his former lover's behaviour as he stood transfixed by the grim spectacle of the savage on court conflict.

"How can this be?" dolphin hide eyes never leaving his brother's determined face, Yuuta wondered just how on Earth the pair could be playing as one after so little association. "I knew they were friends once, but that was years ago!"

Shaking a little, the younger of the two 'Blood's' recalled his own new found closeness with Saeki. A fond smile curving his lips, a small thrill of pleasure shot through him as he remembered the first time the monochromatic dragon had carried him into the clouds and how in his half human form, he had displayed the kind of gentle tenderness that Mizuki had never shown him.

"I can feel myself growing to love him." sighing, Yuuta bit down on his sudden serge of jealousy. "Yet look at him! Saeki is connected to my brother in a way he may never be connected to me. Syusuke! You have won the love of the gold. Please don't take my dragon from me."

Completely unaware of his brother's dark thoughts, the older 'Blood' was only just vaguely aware of some distant threat as he charged behind his playing partner to pick up a rapidly fired backhand from Renji.

Also sensing danger, the human form serpent stole a quick glance at Sakai Taro and pleased to see the royal Hikari was keeping a close watch on the demons as well as the game, Renji allowed himself to smile as he dashed forward to take Fuji's powerful forehand return.

"They aren't sending." he thought while dealing the speeding ball a devastating backhand blow. "They aren't even thinking. Has that Seigaku 'Blood' become so attuned to dragons that he is starting to act like one?"

Ball roaring over the net, it slammed down into the right trammel line. But an open eyed Fuji was instantly on top of it, his dangerous blue orbs suddenly flooding with golden fire as his arm moved. His weapon scything through the air the youth struck; the resounding crack snapping across the battle field and for the space of a single heart beat, the honey haired Tensai seemed to have sprouted a pair of leathery golden wings.

In the blink of an eye the vision had faded, yet both Renji and Inui had no doubts at all over what they had seen.

"Fuji.." thought the disguised Basilisk as the returning ball thundered unchallenged between himself and his partner to score. "...you gave up your life essence, yet appears that Tezuka has given you his own in exchange. With such power, I now predict a 98 present chance of Renji and I losing this race."

Smirking, Inui found himself gazing at his team mate with a new found respect as the ball sailed into motion once more.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Long shadows crept across the silent ground. With the sun slowly sinking into a golden sky filled with long ribbons of purple cloud all wreathed in silver lining, three large groups of hard working youths were finally dismissed for dinner.

Making their way inside, the assorted teenagers quickly shrugged their way out of their national selection uniforms before dressing in light blue track suits and hurrying into one of the center's four huge dining rooms.

Lined up with a few others, Otori and Shishido held out their trays; a smiling Tomo handing them their food before serving the next arrivals, Hyotei's Hikari and dragon pair sitting down at an empty table while Eiji, Oishi, Ryoma and Momo' dropped into vacant chairs surrounding the next table along.

"Tezuka's own energy." chuckled Momo' to his friends while seizing a small tamago sushi with his chopsticks. "It seems that Fuji has become more like our captain than he knows."

"Yes.." snorted Oishi, his stern green eyes fixed on his team mate's laughing amethyst orbs. "...it was quite a victory. But as incredible as it is, Ryuzaki will turn your bristle furred hide into a pair of slippers if she catches you eluding practice again!"

"Now Oishi.." started Eiji fondly, only to stop the moment Akira's outraged scream suddenly turned every head in the room.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Leaping to his feet, his arms held ridged at his sides as his hands balled into tight fists, Fudomine's red haired speedster glared furiously across his table at a smirking, tray holding Kirihara standing opposite.

"What's your problem?" purred the draca-demon, a sly grin spreading over his features as he shuffled his feet. "I only want to sit down."

"Not at MY table!" growled Akira with a emphasis that left no doubt.

"Tell me something." Green eyes glittering, Kirihara smoothly asked the fuming half Hikari why Tachibana was absent from the camp. "Is he so afraid of me that he dares not to come here?"

"He has... demon business to take care of." hissed the red head through bared teeth.

"Really?" half turning away, Rikkadai's mixed blood stuck a contemptible nose in the air. "I think he is using 'demon business' as excuse just to keep away! Don't _you_ be scared as well feather brain, or you can go running back home right now!"

Just as Kirihara was sitting down, a harsh roar broke from Akira and murder blazing in his crazed eyes, he half leapt, half flew over the table before him to cannon into a startled draca-demon's chest.

Glowing hands locked tight about his antagonists slender throat, the Fudomine halfling squeezed the vulnerable flesh; the pair crashing to the ground in a tangle of overturned chairs, smashing plates and scattered food.

Growling with pain as Hikari energy attacked his demon blood, a glaring Kirihara roughly planted a sneaker shod foot into his assailant's belly; the air leaving the red head in a sharp hiccup as he stumbled back.

Springing to his feet, the Rikkadai youth's emerald orbs flooded with a malevolent scarlet glow and launching himself, he charged his opponent head on; a snarling challenge issuing from sneering lips as he begun his transformation.

"Those fellow feather dusters of yours wont save you now!"

Claws erupting from his finger tips, Kirihara was about to seize his prey when a sharp howl rang out; the canine song drilling painfully within his ear bones as two powerful figures abruptly pounced upon him.

Light energy crackling against him, the draca-demon shrieked in agony; his once again green eyes turning fearful as he gazed upon a palm full of heaven's glow dancing just beyond the tip of his nose.

"Must I burn you again leather wing?" purred Kajimoto menacingly. "Or wasn't this afternoon's little demonstration enough to sink through that thick skull of yours?"

Snarling through bared fangs, Kirihara fought against the two Hikari holding him while Akira struggled desperately against Momo's strong hands holding his upper torso in an iron grip.

"Stop this nonsense at once!" snapped Oishi while firmly planting himself between the warring pair.

"AKAYA KIRIHARA!" snarled Akira, his voice filled with unconfined hatred as his tail lashing antagonist answered with a smug sounding, sinister chuckle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--

Darkness had fallen, bringing an uneasy quiet in its wake. Worried about the bitter conflict between Kirihara and Akira, most of the teenagers had retired to their rooms; Oishi meeting with Ryuzaki to discuss the crisis while behind the closed door of room 303, two others aired their own private concerns.

Glancing up as his life mate emerged from the bath room, Ryoma thankfully accepted a can of ponta before laying his tennis magazine aside and sitting more upright upon the bed.

Sinking onto the mattress beside him, Momo' gave the smaller male a loving kiss on the forehead before quietly addressing the issue at hand.

"I can't stop thinking about Kamio and Kirihara. Kaido and I fight because it's in our natures. But those two.." pausing, Momo' sighed, his head shaking sorrowfully as he spoke on. "...they fight due to pure loathing. Ryoma, if Mythics start taking sides, their little war could destroy this camp."

"The coaches wont allow that." remarked Ryoma while sipping at his juice. "That Sakai Taro will send them both away."

"Yes." sighed Momo' over that truth as memory's of what had followed the short lived brawl played out in his mind. "I've never seen such cold anger before, I really thought for a moment there he was going to draw his sword on them!"

"He wanted too." drawled the smaller boy before draining his can. "But Ryuzaki Senpai and Hanamara stopped him." Yawning, Ryoma leaned into his life mate's warm embrace. "I don't think they'll be training much longer."

Tenderly rubbing Ryoma's back, Momo' smiled at the shorter youth's droopy eyes wed to a tired expression before gently suggesting that his lover to get a good nights sleep.

"Don't worry about them." the powerhouse whispered while holding his life mate close. "Things will look far better in the morning."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In the shifting shadows of the night, a slender figure moved. Unable to sleep, Kirihara was drawn from his room; his natural instincts calling him into the darkness. But here, trapped within a large sports facility, there was nothing to hunt. With no prey to find, no crisp night wind beneath his wings or moon beams to play in, the frustrated half bred sub dragon cast about the silent halls in a vain search for entertainment.

Mounting the top of a stair well, the dark haired youth snarled at a trio of moths fluttering about a small exposed light bulb dangling from a thick cord. Bored out of his mind, the night butterflies seemed to be his only distraction and curved hands reaching out to batter them about like a cat with a mouse, he completely failed to notice anyone else was near until a shadow of large wings reared up on the wall before him.

Spinning about, a startled Kirihara faced his unknown company. A few harsh words cut the air that were followed by a sudden startled scream.

Tumbling head over heels, a bruised and battered Kirihara rolled to the base of the stairs with a muffled thud. Just before sliding into the darkness of unconsciousness, his wavering vision caught sight of a blurred outline hovering high above. Then, intense agony was firing its darts into his body and sinking down into a hot, sticky glue of his own blood pooling beneath him, the draca-demon knew no more.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

To Be Continued...

And of course, Kirihara is NOT dead. He just had the stuffing knocked out of him! Cue evil laughter. First blood has been drawn, the training continues and so does the fighting. Uncertainty wed to the fear of Dark Hunter surveillance surround the boys as they push for their place on the national team...

HOPEFULLY... my next update will be within two weeks. It may take up to three with everything that's going on around me! Glares at waiting packing boxes and huge bin on the front lawn...


	88. Return of Dawn 2

Greetings readers! Sorry about the delay in posting and the short chapter, but life has just become so busy lately! What with all the packing, meeting with the owners of the house we wish to buy wed to the signing of offers; it's now turned into a waiting game while the banks finish sorting out our loan details. Talk about STRESS!

Now, having never seen Yukimura play tennis, I had to use my imagination in this chapter and thanks to an msn convo with Ruji, the "Lightning Strike" and "Falling Leaf." moves were born. THANK YOU RUJI! HUG! (By the way, Ruji is the GODDESS of Tezuka-Fuji smut writing so check out her LJ today!)

Originally, it was planned that Atobe would bare the brunt of such unearthly tactics. However, in the course of writing, it became Mizuki on the receiving end simply because Atobe is not on his team. Maybe I can work it in somewhere else. GRIN!

Disclaimer: I'm hoping and praying that very soon, we will be the proud owners of a beautiful new house! However, Prince of Tennis STILL is not mine.

"Return Of Dawn."

Part 2

Story: Tora Macaw

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The following morning, the entire camp was buzzing with the news and speculation was rampant among the teenagers as to the true cause of Kirihara's fall.

Watching the disguised Draca-demon enter the dinning room, Momoshiro sighed as he recalled the events of the previous evening.

Answering a persistent knock at their door, Momo' had reluctantly left his life mate's warm side; only to swing the barrier back and meet the incredibly sad gaze of a worried Hikari.

"Mongoose spirit.." Kajimoto had begun formally. "...forgive my intrusion, but has Akaya Kirihara, the Draca-Demon of Rikkadai been here?"

For a few heart beats, the Seigaku power house merely stared at the Jyousei Shounan angel man before quietly informing his guest that neither himself nor Ryoma had seen the temperamental cross breed since dinner.

"Oh." replied a down cast Kajimoto, his clear blue orbs clouding over with concern. "I was hoping that one of you had least seen him."

"Why?" asked Momo' curiously, his hand still resting on the door knob as he leaned forward. "What's going on?"

"It doesn't matter." Gazing despondently at the floor, Kajimoto suddenly lifted his head. "Maybe Sengoku or Otori have found him."

"Have you tried sending?" Quipped Ryoma dryly from his place on the room's double bed.

Shooting the smaller youth a sharp glare, Kajimoto firmly informed the young Demi-Dragon that himself along with their fellow angel folk had tried many times.

"Either he chooses to ignore us, or something has happened to him." stated the Jyousei Shounan player seriously. "And even worse, Kamio is also missing!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Unaware of the grim discussion taking place on the floor above, Horio walked beside his two best friends; the trio happily recalling the day's events while eagerly wondering about who would eventually be chosen to play against the soon to be visiting Americans.

"I've heard a little about them." Katchiro enthused. "They have a large dragon and two griffins on their team!"

"Really?" Strolling through the shadows as the outside lights caused misty pools of radiance to form between them, Horio briefly glanced out of one of the hallway's many windows before speaking further. "I heard something about the team having a demon like Shinzyo, an outcast Dark Hunter!"

"I hate the Lyrium." muttered Katsuo, his slender form quivering at the thought of rampaging Hunters stalking through the midnight hours. "It's unnerving enough to have Shinzyo around let alone another one!."

"Dark Hunters.." began Katchiro in a menacing tone while playfully lifting both arms over his head, his open fingers curving like claws. "...they wander the earth, seeking all Mythics to capture for their life force!"

"Don't..." started Horio with a tremble in his voice. But giggling madly, the wererat transformed before rearing onto his hind legs to loom threateningly over his shaking friend while hissing through long bared fangs.

"Once they have drained you.." he rasped in low tones of spectral bass, "...they take your soul down to Jigoku and give it to Aion who then drinks it from a golden cup..."

"NO!" his whirling mind full of images of laughing Hunters surrounding him, their wicked claws and blank eyes about to rob him of his life, Horio screamed pitifully before wrapping both arms around a bemused Katsuo to hold on tight.

Planting his hand like paws on his slender rodent hips, Katchiro laughed about Tanuki's being such terrible cowards.

"He _is _just teasing you know." grumbled Katsuo, his arms folded over his chest 

"But it really does happen!" wailed Horio in despair. "I still have nightmares about being trapped in Jigoku, so it's nothing to joke about!"

Just an abruptly sobered-by-his-own-dark-memories-of-that-fear-filled-time Katchiro was starting to apologize, a sudden angry shout cut through the evening quiet that was followed a heart beat later by a shocked scream.

Several heavy thuds rang out, abruptly leaving a terrible silence in its wake.

Seeing the distant outline of a falling body tumble to the end of the stairs down the hallway before them, the freshmen trio traded a single frightened glance before rushing forward to investigate the strange occurrence.

Drawing closer, Kachiro let out a startled cry.

"IT'S KIRIHARA!"

Crouching beside the youth's prone form, the young wererat gasped at the jagged wound already starting to close over on Kirihara's chest before frantically sending Katsuo away to summon help.

"Kirihara! What happened? Who did this to you?"

Sensing a presence, Horio fearfully gazed up; his wide eyes taking in the slender outline of a human form atop the staircase.

"Kamio?" he said slowly, just as three Hikari popped into existence around him.

Yet unable to see due to the light behind the assailant nor smell the unknown person due to the overpowering scent of Kirihara's spilt blood, the staring Tanuki failed to fully confirm his suspicion.

Then, the attacker was fleeing; the Hikari unaware of their audience above and feeling his strength suddenly drain out of him, Horio could only watch in silence as the unconscious Rikkadai player was carefully borne away.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Returning directly to their team dormitory's common room, all of Ryuzaki's group gathered around a newly awakened Kirihara to instantly bombard him with questions.

"Who did it?"

"How did it happen?"

"Was your wound caused by sword or claws?"

Irritably pushing a serious eyed Kajimoto out of his face, Kirahara sprang to his feet; his teeth bared as he snarled his fury.

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS FEATHER DUSTER!"

Wincing, the Draca-Demon flopped back into his seat to glare savagely at the floor.

"Did Kamio beat you up?"

Rounding furiously on a curious Momo', Kirihara bayed directly into his face.

"FORGET IT YOU STUPID HAIRY TAILED RAT!"

"Nya!" remarked a shocked Eiji from his place at Oishi's side. "I can't believe that Kamio would ever do such a thing!"

Drawing himself up, Kajimoto in his true Hikari form firmly folded both arms and wings as he seriously addressed the issue at hand.

"Well, we all know that he _has_ been provoking Kamio from the very start."

"Dinner was solid proof that he hates the half angel's guts." drawled Shishido just before Kajimoto spoke on.

"But for Kamio to attack like this, is unforgivable!"

Glancing at his bond mate, Shishido spent a few seconds drinking in the sight of Otori's thoughtful face wed to a hunched over, chin resting on laced fingers posture before casually propping his left arm over the back of the sofa they sat upon. Fingers not quite touching his secret lover's hair, the young brown dragon in his half form calmly remarked that Kamio would have more sense.

Catapulting to his feet, Kirihara rapidly fanned his colourful demon wings before fiercely waving his fists at a looming Sengoku.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

His own large wings standing out from his shoulders, the flame haired Hikari raised a speculative eye brow.

"We just want to know who attacked you."

"I FELL DOWN THOSE STAIRS!" roared an exasperated Kirihara. "_ON MY OWN!"_

"While giving yourself a deep sword wound?" Sengoku all but purred thus deepening the already dark scowl on his new team mate's snarling face.

"I... I accidentally activated my sword as I fell. _SATISFIED?" _Rounding on a startled Horio, an enraged Kirihara suddenly stabbed an accusing finger. "YOU! The hairy mouse! Tell them how you found me... _with my blade in my hand!"_

All eyes instantly turned to Horio who sweated and stammered before nervously muttering that he had seen someone running away from the crime scene.

"YOU SAW NO ONE!" snapped Kirihara. Green eyes flooding with a menacing scarlet, the snarling Draca-Demon stalked toward the terrified Tanuki; only to be stopped by a stern faced Momo' stepping directly into his path.

"If you say you were alone, then you were alone." the bristle haired youth said coldly. "Yet Horio swears he saw Kamio."

"We still haven't found him." snorted Kajimoto. "And he is still ignoring my sending!"

"We could summon Ryuzaki and have her deal with this." began Shishido firmly. "But personally, I'd rather we handled this little incident ourselves. And..." he added while holding up a clawed hand, "...if I'm to live here for awhile, I'd like to know exactly what kind of creatures I'm dealing with so I know just who to guard against!"

"I agree." said Kajimoto evenly. "We are on court rivals, not warriors at war. Yet Sakai Taro will see this as an attack and we shall _all _suffer his wrath!"

"What?" exploded Shishido while leaping to his feet. "All of us? I had nothing to do with this!"

"Now please calm down." asked Oishi as a screaming tension suddenly held the room in its suffocating grip.

"Shishido.." added Otori quietly while reaching up to lightly stroke the back of his dragon's neck. "... I wont let the prince hurt you."

"Oh, like you stopped him from forcing me to cut off my hair?" the half formed brown snarled in way that bought an instant expression of deep sorrow wed to intense hurt into his secret lover's large grey eyes.

Just as the lip quivering angel man was about to speak, the common room door swung open to admit a cheerfully whistling Kamio Akira.

Eyes closed, a towel draped over his neck, Fudomine's half Hikari strolled in without a care in the world while happily fussing with the lid of a bottle of pineapple juice held in one hand.

Instantly, the atmosphere on the room changed as if someone had flicked a switch and looking up, the red head was startled to find himself gazing into many sad eyes.

"Hey!" he exclaimed while coming to a dead halt. "What are you guys all doing here? Having a meeting?"

When a heavy silence wed to expressions of profound sorrow was his only answer, Kamio raised his open bottle to his lips while quietly asking what was wrong. "Someone die?"

"Kamio." began Oishi firmly. "Where have you been?"

'_And why did you ignore my sending?'_ asked both Sengoku and Kajimoto together.

Lightly gripping the side of his head as the combined thoughts made his skull ring, Kamio chuckled before brightly announcing that he had just been wandering about on his own.

_'I wanted privacy.' _ he added for the benefit of his glaring Hikari friends. '_So yes, I ignored your constant harping. Ever heard of giving a guy some space?'_

"So you were alone." cut in Momo' the moment he felt the faint buzz of the sending end. "Then, no one can act as witness to say where you were?"

Suddenly distressed to be confronted by so many grave expressions, Kamio's normally hidden eye shone through the thick lock of hair dangling before it as both orbs worriedly darted between each of his team mates serious faces.

"What..." he started, his left foot retreating slightly. "... what do you mean?"

"Stop talking as if you don't know." grumbled Shishido, a small cloud of smoke puffing before his open mouth. "A witness saw you!"

Warm dinner and pleasant juice drink turning sour in his belly, Kamio felt a sudden danger alert thrum through him. Body moving into a defensive posture, the Fudomine halfling glared into the brown dragon's accusing eyes.

"Witness? I don't understand." Noticing a how a cowering Horio was having a mild panic attack, the red head unexpectedly sent his left fist crashing down on the room's central table while furiously brandishing his other one at the trembling human form Tanuki. "What in Jigoku are you talking about?"

Stepping in to save a squealing Horio from certain death, Oishi calmly informed the now enraged half angel that Hoiro had seen him attacking Kirihara.

"And I told you.." cut in a furious Kirihara, "...it had nothing to do with that finch winged feather duster. I fell down those stairs, ON-.-MY-.-OWN!"

Slipping his hands behind his head, Eiji sighed while drinking in the sight of Kirihara and Kamio now glaring blazing daggers of doom at each other from across the room.

"I'm confused nya. Why would you cover up for Kamio?"

"Stop this nonsense, you brainless cat!" growled Kamio while frantically waving his arms before his face. Flinging his right arm out, he then stabbed an index finger toward Kirihara now sitting on one of the room's three sofas. "Even if I did... which I didn't... why would I expect him to protect me?"

"YES!" growled Kirihara while leaning forward to sweep the gathering with a frosty gaze. "Nothing to do with Kamio. GOT IT? Now what part of "I fell down those stairs on my own" DON'T you all understand?"

"Huh!" scoffed Shishio while shaking his wings. "It sounds like the frantic cry of a liar to me."

"WHAT'S THAT BEAST?" Kirihara roared while rounding savagely on the half form dragon. "YOU _DARE _ TO CALL ME A _LIAR?"_

Green-Gold eyes blinking, Ryoma casually remarked to Horio that he had never seen either Kirihara or Kamio so worked up before. However, the shaking Tanuki was oblivious to his friend's observations due to his muddled mind finally mulling over the shadow of the person he had seen.

"Come to think of it..." the disguised racoon dog said slowly, "...I didn't really see the attacker's face."

"SO!" thundered Kirihara. Leaping out of his chair, he charged across the room to furiously wave his wings in the quaking creature's shocked face. "YOU OPENLY ACCUSE HIM WITHOUT EVEN SEEING HIS FACE?" Snorting with disgust, the Draca-Demon spun on his heel to savagely stalk away. "I'm going to sleep." he furiously informed the room at large.

Passing through the door, Kirihara paused to announce the tennis matches would start in the morning before forcefully slamming shut behind him.

Wincing a little as the barrier harshly crashed into place, Kajimoto sighed before holding up an imploring hand.

"Since he has said that he fell on his own, we cannot convict Kamio of the crime."

"Yes..." added Otori quietly. "...If Kirihara says Kamio is innocent, then we must believe him."

"Now wait a minute!" yelped Kamio in dismay. "I cannot accept this accusation for a second! We must find the real criminal at once!"

"The real criminal?" asked Oishi, his forest green orbs going huge and round.

"Yes." snapped Kamio, his own eyes closing thoughtfully. "To be accused of attacking Kirihara is an insult I wont stand for! There is only one truth and I mean to find it!"

"Good luck Detective Conan." said a sarcastic Ryoma as his sighing team mates yawned then began to disperse. "Come on Horio, let's go."

Suddenly finding himself abandoned as his now tired friends abruptly left to follow Kirihara's example, Kamio swung his body left then right; his voice leaving him in a frustrated semi quaver.

"Wait! Where are you going? How dare you walk out on me! WAIT!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Although not spoken of, the incident was far from forgotten and during breakfast, Kirihara's strangely subdued manner was the subject of much whispered speculation.

All hushed talk momentarily suspended on Kamio's arrival. But apart from briefly flicking his eyes in the half angel's direction, the young Draca-Demon all but ignored him to calmly finish his meal.

Once the large room's clock had ticked over to 8.30, Ryuzaki's group hurried back up stairs to change and dressed in their selection uniforms, they swiftly assembled on the jogging track.

Crisp morning breezes tossed the tops of the trees, outlining a clear blue sky. Below the towering green sentinels, a group of determined teenagers sat down to begin their morning exercises.

After casting a long and thoughtful look at a sullen Kirihara, Ryuzaki sorted the youths into pairs then stood over them with folded arms.

"There will be no more fighting within this group." she firmly announced after rapidly squashing a brief dispute between Draca-Demon and half Hikari due to being made to work together. "I expect all of you to concentrate on one thing only and that is your tennis! Now everyone, allow your body to relax. Forget the threat that is Raidon or the Dark Hunters. Work into your stretches and..." Pausing, the human form dragon swung her head about; her hidden shadow form shimmering into existence to carefully sniff the wind.

Her true self fading out as quickly as it had appeared, Ryuzaki snorted before voicing a small sigh. "Oishi!" she called as an urgent summons buzzed within her skull. "I have something I must attend to."

"Is there danger?" asked the disguised Moon Dog, his unearthly senses on high alert as he swiftly searched the surrounding area for some unknown threat.

"Could be." Drawing herself up, the old coach spoke loud enough for all of her group to hear. "Oishi, you are in charge. Keep them stretching for at least twenty minutes then start them jogging. If I'm not back fifteen minutes after they have started, take them over to court B for some tennis. Understood?"

Accepting the solemn nodding of the vice captain's head, Ryuzaki hurried away leaving her group under Oishi's watchful eye.

"Do you think she has gone off to find out who attacked you?" Kamio asked his reluctant training partner the very moment their coach was out of sight.

"And how..." growled Kirihara softly as Kamio pushed down on his shoulders to help him stretch towards his feet. "...would she know? No one has told her about last night."

"I saw the way she was staring at you." the red head continued while his dark haired team mate leaned further to grip his outstretched ankles. "Somehow, she knows and I hope she can discover the truth."

"You know perfectly well it had nothing to do with you." muttered Kirihara while sliding his hands over his sneaker shod toes. Closing his eyes he breathed out, his hips angling further forward as his chest lowered towards the ground. Feeling the pull through his calf muscles and back, he eased up slightly then released his air as Kamio pressed down.

Sitting across from them on the springy turf, Eiji listened to the quiet conversation while Oishi eased his weight onto his shoulders to help the young cat lord lean further into his own stretch.

"You really should tell the coach what happened last night." Murmured Kamio quietly.

"Not necessary." spat Kirihara causing Oishi to sigh.

"Personally, I think it would be better if we can resolve this ourselves."

Just then, the shifting breezes carried the unmistakable scent of a demon into the group's nostrils and freezing on the spot, Kamio stared into space before suddenly leaping away from his training partner as if stung.

"Kamio!" called Oishi at once. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going away to find out who attacked Kirihara."

His forest green eyes flicking about, Oishi relaxed as he recognized the approaching Thleerum's smell before leaning in to stare straight into his team mate's haunted azure orbs.

"Right now, we are practicing." the vice captain sternly reminded him. "If you leave now, Ryuzaki will punish you!"

"I don't care." growled Kamio sulkily. "Have you seen the way everyone is looking at me? I must discover the truth!"

"No one is accusing you of anything." Oishi started to say just as the new arrivals called out in greeting.

"Good morning!"

Swallowing down his annoyance, Kamio worked up a friendly smile as he turned to warmly acknowledge their guest.

"Ann chan. Good Morning."

Her eyes bright, her arms wrapped around a large box containing many tennis balls, Tachibana Kippei's younger sister beamed at both Oishi and her flame haired friend before grinning at Sakuno and Tomo standing a little way behind her.

"Here." she smiled while placing the crate at Oishi's feet. "We were asked to bring these to you." Turning to Akira, Ann chuckled before lightly asking him what was with his sudden dark look.

Instant cheerful smirk masking his down cast mood, Kamio airily announced that everything was fine.

"Oishi here was just telling me about our games today!"

Grateful for the timely interruption, Oishi gave his visitors a thankful smile while nodding his agreement.

Stepping back, the princess of Dark Storm let her approving gaze rove over the assorted males before her. Suddenly, she froze; her gaze fixed on Kiriahara's back as he twisted at the hips in a flexing exercise and taking careful note of his subdued manner wed to the briefest of sour glances aimed in her direction as he turned, Ann grinned before allowing her once again roving eyes to rest on Momo' and Ryoma.

"Ann chan." started Sakuno quietly. "We had better get the rest of these balls over to Hanamara San."

"Of course." Giving herself a little shake, Ann briskly became all business. "Kamio, do your best!"

"Yes." he smiled, his head slightly to one side. "I will!"

"Right everyone!" Oishi called enthusiastically as the girls walked away. "Let's practice hard!"

Chuckling along with everyone else, Momo' suddenly spied movement over near the A block of tennis courts and steadying his gaze, he noticed the unmistakable beginnings of a match.

Broad grin spreading across his features, the bristle haired youth nudged his life mate.

"Hey Ryoma, coach Hanamara's group is starting."

Lifting his chin, the smaller teenager stared over at Shinzyo warily eying a stern faced Shinji while across the net, the flame haired form of David joined forces with a slyly smirking Yuushi.

"Look at that Hunter's face." remarked Momo' as the grey haired teenager seemed to nervously regard his new tennis partner. "Do you think he's afraid of the Time's Circle prince?"

"Strong as a Hunter is nya..." Eiji cut in, his large azure orbs sparking with excitement as he too drank in the alluring sight of the starting battle. "...his powers are nothing compared to a royal Thleerum's!"

Eagerly rubbing his hands together, the young master of felines cheerfully remarked it would be an inspiring game before racing over to Oishi to commence leaping around him; a look of pure appeal filling his large eyes.

"Please nya! Please can we go and have a closer look?"

"Eiji..." began the gently smiling vice captain with all the patience he could muster. "..you know that's imposs..."

However, the impatient red head wasn't listening and turning his back on his startled lover, he swiftly darted over to Ryoma to seize the surprised player's left arm.

Happily oblivious to both his lover's dismayed yelp and the Demi-Dragon's low pitched protests, Eiji quickly dragged his spluttering companion toward Haramara's group; a highly optimistic Momo' right on their heels.

"Hey!" called Oishi while stepping toward the rapidly departing trio. "Get back here!" Shaking his head at the now yawning gap between himself and his runaway team mates, the disguised moon dog turned in exasperation to a mildly amused Otori. "By the full moon! What am I going to do with those three?"

Holding up his right hand, the hidden angel man allowed a steady glow of crackling blue-white lightning to play over and around his open fingers before cheerfully suggesting he could trap them in his containment field.

Grinning at the thought of the outraged runaways spending the rest of the morning locked in an energy cage, Oishi settled for calling to the rest of the group. "Let's all practice!"

A rousing cheer rose up, only to break off into an uneasy silence as Oishi's concerned orbs swept across the remaining eager faces.

"Where is Kamio?"

-.-.-.--.--

Sneaker shod feed slapping against hard ground, Kamio Akira of Fudomine tennis club, reached the top of a long stairway to then swiftly jog along a tree lined path leading to the north side of the sprawling sports complex.

Mid morning breezes lifting his hair with cloying fingers, he trotted rapidly toward a group of tennis courts nestled almost out of sight behind the shadow of the tallest building.

Despite his urgent quest to discover Kirihara's true assailant, the half bred Hikari found himself drawn to the steady crack of ball on string and rounding on corner of the imposing north block, he concealed himself within a large hedge bordering the fence line to watch Sakai Taro's group with fascinated eyes.

Pounding up the baseline, his body wreathed in flames that only his fellow Mythics could see, a wildly screaming Takashi swung his racket; a fast moving ball slamming into the double grip back hander to shoot back over the net with the speed of a run away freight train.

Impacting with the force of a descending meteor just inside the left corner baseline, the speeding missile then rebounded high into the air.

Without warning, a fast moving Yukimura leapt into the sky; his body starkly outlined by the mid morning sun as he temporarily hung suspended. Right arm scything down, Rikkadai's captain sent the missile streaking directly into the net.

Crashing into the top of the central woven barrier, it then flipped upwards and over. But the expected long range rebound never happened, the ball merely dropping straight back down to roll lazily away from the net thus scoring yet another point for himself and Sanada.

"That's my 'Lightning Strike'." the half elf gently informed a seething Mizuki while a glaring Takashi quickly retrieved the offending ball.

Puffing little clouds of grey smoke, Seigaku's young red dragon in his human disguise rolled the little round object back to a stern faced Sanada's feet before bracing himself for the next serve.

Normally warm brown eyes turning hard, he watched the rapidly approaching ball as one eyes a snake about to strike and bounding forward, he cut loose with a thunderous call of "BURNING!" to deal the swiftly moving object a devastating blow.

Lunging left, Sanada neatly caught it; his racket swinging in a sharp forehand that sent it howling back to Mizuki.

Sly grin lighting up his features, St Rudolph's demon elf aimed at the yawning open space right of his waiting rivals. Weapon cutting the air, he struck the ball with a resounding crack.

Spiting a ripe curse, Sanada shot sideways; only to be passed as if standing still by a blue haired blur that was his lover.

Slender body curving through the air, Yukimura moved as if taking a long dive into water; his reaching racket held before him to catch the ball seconds before it could complete another bounce.

With a loud DOC, the ball lifted, hung for a moment before the blazing sun, then fell back to earth; the little round object bouncing before Mizuki who swiftly galloped in to collect it.

However, the ball unexpectedly lost momentum; the green and white missile dropping slowly. Expecting a fast return, Mizuki's eyes widened with shock as he swung; and missed the cunningly played floater.

Drifting to the ground in a lazy fall, the ball rolled away to leave a scowling Mizuki glaring blazing daggers of doom at his beautiful opponent neatly flipping out of his dive roll to stand motionless; his racket casually propped against one shoulder while the brisk morning wind stirred up his long dark blue hair..

"What in Jigoku was that?" the St Ruldolph player snarled in frustration as Yuikimura and Sanada traded an affectionate smile.

Turning his deep violet eyes toward the fuming dark haired player, the slender youth grinned indulgently.

"That was my 'Falling Leaf' maneuver."

Hissing with anger, Mizuki spun about on his heel to stalk furiously back to the baseline.

Shaking a little due to the incredible play he had witnessed, Kamio abruptly remembered that he should be out looking for Kirihara's attacker and reluctantly dragging himself away as the new round commenced, Fudomine's half human, half Hikari cross breed reluctantly hurried on his way.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pounding up the baseline, a grimly smiling David dealt the returning ball a powerful hit.

Undaunted, Shinji returned it with an easy grace.

Passing his swiftly moving partner, Yuushi skidded to a sharp halt; his tight stringed weapon cutting the air to send the speeding missile hurtling back over the net.

"Watch out for the 'Spot'!" he shouted as the flame haired youth darted forward.

"I'll break through it!"

Holding the base of his long handled racket in a firm double grip, David's weapon met the little green and white object with a resounding crack.

"So..." thought Shinji to himself as the ball thundered towards him. "...he uses two hands now. It wont do him any good, I'll crush him.."

Catching the return as a high lob, Shinzyo leapt into the air; his arm upraised and scything it down, he caused it to barrel directly between his startled adversaries to seal the game in his and Shinji's favour.

Ruefully shaking his head, Yuushi bit back his irritation over losing to wearily shake David's hand.

"You do realize your stupid puns gave me a headache." he stated dryly.

"Is it because I gave you too big a serve of my witty eloquence?" the hidden sphinx innocently quipped.

For a brief moment, the hidden Kitsune's eyes widened before closing to the accompaniment of a long suffering sigh. Dealing the smirking Rokkaku player an irksome slap to one shoulder with the back of his hand, an exasperated Yuushi bluntly ordered him to stop while a staring Shinji glared fixedly at the pair's backs.

"We may have won..." he began to mutter in a low pitched, even tone. "...but to win by such a narrow margin is not enough. There are many stronger players and I must beat them all. Practice is the key to increase my powers." Head turning, he glared at a startled Shinzyo. "I'll be as strong at tennis as I am at fighting. Sorry the match was so close."

Pale grey orbs widening from surprise, the former Dark Hunter temporarily found himself lost for words. Ensnared by the intensity of the Time's Circle prince's gaze, Shinzyo stammered a somewhat stunned reply.

"Er.. um... er.. no need to be sorry..."

Beyond the court's high wire fence, Eiji voiced a happy sigh while linking his hands behind his head.

"An excellent game nya!" he chirped with a cheerful smile.

Swinging his body in a joyful rhythm of eager anticipation, Momo' delightedly wrapped his left arm around Ryoma while lifting a jubilant right fist.

"Woo!" he cried out energetically as bright sparks flashed within his deep purple orbs. "I want to play so badly..."

"HEY YOU!"

Ryuzaki's angry bellow suddenly cutting through Momo's daydreams caused the boys to jump and turning as one, the runaway trio fearfully cringed before their outraged coach.

"How dare you three come running over here?" both hands planted firmly on her hips, Ryuzaki glared until her flinching players were all but grovelling at her feet in a feeble effort to appease her wrath. "Get your disobedient tails back into your own group.. NOW!"

Heads down, the trembling youths began to pass her. But to their frightened dismay, their disguised red dragon over lord wasn't quite finished.

"Run twenty laps!" she barked as a menacing red glow of fire appeared inside her open mouth. "And IF I ever catch you three sneaking off again, I'll barbecue the lot of you! NOW GET!"

Falling over themselves in their haste to obey, Eiji, Ryoma and Momoshiro bolted down the running rack as if being pursued by a howling horde of Dark Hunters.

Fully concealed within the tightly packed branches of a large camphor tree, two sets of hidden Hikari eyes tracked the teenagers progress; their grinning mouths quirking into sly smiles at the sight of an irritated Ryuzaki loudly marshalling the rest of her group into their various activities.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

With the day's training finally over, Ryuzaki's group quietly finished their dinners before swiftly returning to their dormitory.

Gazing down on a brooding Akira seated on one of the common room's sofas, Kajimoto quietly advised his team mate not to worry.

"But.." replied the mildly exasperated red head without looking up, "..if I don't find the real culprit, everyone will keep thinking it was me who attacked Kirihara!"

From his place at the back of the group, the dark haired youth in question snorted his annoyance before blatantly informing the nearest wall that Kamio had nothing to do with his fall.

Ignoring the Draca-Demon's snide remarks, Akira slumped forward to rest both elbows on his knees.

"According to my investigation..." he steadily told his gathered friends, "...several people were moving around that night, so the real criminal could be anyone!"

"Do you really think..." said Oishi, his voice rising a little over an outbreak of low murmurs. "...that you can find him?"

Straightening his back, Akira's right hand balled into a fist.

"I'll hunt the real culprit forever if I have to!"

"It'll be a hard task." remarked Eiji, his large azure orbs flicking towards a tight lipped Kirihara before roving across the room to rest on a hard thinking Horio seated at a corner table.

Leaning over the head bowed youth, a curious Katchiro stared hard at the large square piece of paper laid out before his grimacing friend.

"Horio.." the dark haired boy asked after a moment's puzzled silence. "...what strange kind of creature is that?"

Lifting his chin off his left palm, Horio removed his elbow from it's place on the table; his right hand dropping his pencil so it clattered loudly on the solid surface before half standing to deal the unyielding wood a frustrated slap.

His other fist rapidly joining its mate, the disguised Tanuki snarled bitterly into his astonished friend's face.

"It's not easy okay?" Horio snapped in a manner that made Katchiro hastily retreat a step. "You know nothing!"

Short brown hair bristling up from his skull, the young teenager snatched up his drawing to then stalk over to Kajimoto and thrust it under his nose.

Sandy brown eyebrow arching, the former Hikari captain glanced incredilously at the paper then wordlessly passed it to Momo' who spent all of two point five of a second staring in sheer disbelief before erupting like a volcano into Horio's shocked face.

"AND WHAT IN JIGOKU IS THIS!" he roared at the top of his voice. Right foot moving forward, his knee bent, Momo' leaned from the hips to shake a furious fist in the now thoroughly cowered boy's sweat glazed countenance. "IS THIS YOUR IDEA OF A JOKE?"

Eyes widening at the sight of a badly drawn, bristle haired skinny creature that bore an uncanny resemblance to Momoshiro, Kamio Akira leapt up to stab an accusing finger straight at his outraged team mate.

"MONGOOSE!" the red head thundered, "YOU ARE THE CRIMINAL!"

Whipping about, Momo' exploded at the glaring half breed.

"IMPOSSIBLE! HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME?"

Heaving a heavy sigh, Ryoma linked his hands behind his head before voicing a low pitched growl just loud enough to catch the staring group's attention.

"There is no way it could be him, as I was with him all night."

"Yes.." added Kajimoto just as Akira was drawing breath to protest. "...Momo' was indeed in his room with Ryoma at the time."

"And how do you know that?" muttered a sullen Akira.

Glancing over at Kirihara, Kajimoto couldn't help but notice the triumphant smirk on the Draca-Demon's face before he continued addressing his remarks to the room at large.

"Because, I was asking both of them if they had seen Kirihara at the time of the incident."

"This is a waste of time." grumbled Ryoma over a new wave of Akira's obstinate mumbling. "Why don't we take a close look at the crime scene?"

Nodding their agreement, the group trooped out of the dormitory and down the hallways toward very place of Kirihara's fall.

On arrival, the group spread out; some going to the top of the stairs while others checked the center and the base.

"Okay.." said Momo after five minutes of intense searching. "...what are we looking for?"

"We are looking for any clues that may have been overlooked." answered Oishi, his forest green eyes roving over the area of floor space now cleared of Kirihara's spilt blood.

Crouched a little apart from the others atop the stairs, Ryoma's nostrils twitched as he bought his powerful combined dragon-demon senses into play.

To him, the bare corridor suddenly spoke of many passing shadows. He could smell lingering traces of Mizuki and Yuuta; as clearly to Ryoma as if he was actually seeing it, that the pair had stopped there earlier in the day to talk.

Sniffing at a stray strand of the demon-elf's hair, the young Seigaku singles star searched further.

"Saki Taro was here this morning.." his quivering nose told him. "...and Fuji an hour or so later. I can also scent Saeki, Tomo, Sakuno and..."

Body going ridged, he suddenly picked up on an almost invisible to the senses presence; an unseen fingerprint of a certain Mythic's lingering smell that caused him to carefully move forward. Freezing in the manner of a hound on the trail of a rabbit, Ryoma's eyes widened; every single one of his natural born abilities eagerly responding to his mind's commands.

"There." his nostrils told him as his keen dragon vision confirmed his suspicions. "What's that thing?"

Catching the dull gleam of a tiny object half hidden in the shadows of a fire extinguisher holding cabinet set on the wall and just off the floor, a crouching Ryoma extended his right hand under it to carefully withdraw the thing.

With the slender green metal object now laying in the center of his palm, any doubts the youth may have had were instantly swept aside.

"I know who did it." he told himself while quickly pushing to his feet. "I know who the real criminal is."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

To be continued...

Again, I'm sorry it was so short. I have no idea when I'll be updating again, but I do PROMISE you all it will be as soon as I can.


	89. Return Of dawn 3

YA-HA! TORA MACAW IS ON THE MOVE! Yes readers, we have bought our new house, so that's it.. WE ARE OUTTA HERE! It's been a tense wait and a lot of work (that's about to REALLY increase) but things are going to be great! HUGE amounts of space for the horses, lots of wildlife wed to an abundance of peacefull quiet..

This chapter sees an attack on his followers that sets Tezuka flying for home so read on and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own a new house now and a whole lot of stuff I have to move, but NOT Prince Of Tennis!

"Return Of Dawn"

Part 3

Story; Tora Macaw.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Takeshi, don't you think it's enough?"

Turning to grin at his staring life mate, Momoshiro reached out with one hand to gently finger the smaller youth's silky black hair.

"No.." he replied huskily, "..it's never enough."

Shifting about on the spot, Ryoma snorted through his nose.

"I'm sure it's enough."

Smirking, the Seigaku power house lifted his other hand.

"A mongoose can take this amount and more at any time."

Half looking away, Ryoma avoided gazing into his life mate's smirking face.

"Just don't ask me too, I've had enough."

"How can you refuse _me_?" asked Momo' in a wheedling tone. "Now come on beloved. Open your mouth.. please?"

Sighing, Ryoma lowered his chin so his green-gold eyes were shadowed by his cap brim.

"I... I can't. It hurts Takeshi. Can't we do this later?"

"Oh, very well." laughed Momo' in an defeated yet highly amused tone. "If you don't want it, I wont push it."

Turning away from the dining room service counter, Momo' eagerly licked his lips while happily surveying the large bowl of rice now firmly held in both hands. Stacked to the point of overflowing, the pure white grains threatened to spill down onto the floor. But quickly sitting himself at the nearest table, the bristle haired youth chuckled at Ryoma's sour expression.

"You had your chance, so it's more food for me!"

"Yes well, my stomach hurts." grumbled the shorter boy while flopping into a chair beside his lover. "Remind me never to eat ten large servings Katsu don for breakfast ever again."

On his way to retrive his own breakfast, Eiji paused to eye his team mate hastily shoveling rice into his mouth so fast that he was in immediate danger of choking to death.

"Nya! How can you eat so much first thing in the morning?"

"Because, I'm a mongoose!" laughed Momo', his well loaded chopsticks momentarily pausing in mid air as he spoke. "My kind have a very high metabolic rate, so we must eat a lot and keep moving all the time!"

"Then, I'm grateful I'm a cat." chuckled Eiji as his friend recommenced his gorging. "You eat more like a dragon to me! No offence Echizen..." he quickly added when the smaller youth threw him a sullen glare.

"Excuse me..." broke in a new and slightly huffy voice. "...do you see _me _stuffing my face like that?"

Face turning as red as his hair, Eiji mumbled a rapid apology before darting past a tray holding Shishido to secure his own food.

His own outbreak of laughter joining Momo's, the disguised brown dragon lost his smile the very moment he realised that his secret lover wasn't amused.

"What's wrong Otori?" he quietly asked while carefully setting his breakfast down on the nearest table. "You look so sad today."

Heaving a worried sigh, Hyotei's Shimmering Rainbow clan Hikari stared at his dragon out of haunted grey eyes.

"I'm worried Shishido." he murmured while easing himself onto his seat. "Last night, I could sense Hikari warriors on the move. They are watching us, all of us and, I can't stop thinking about the attack on Kirihara." Lifting his laden chopsticks to his mouth, Otori placed some rice between his lips then leaned forward to chew thoughtfully. "That sword wound.." he said the moment his mouth was clear. "...it was definitely the work of a demon, so I _know _ it's not Kamio. Maybe.." he added while slowly laying his chopsticks aside and staring off into space, "...it was a Dark Hunter."

"A Dark Hunter that just hits once and takes off?" answered Shishido in disbelief. "No, I don't think so. Otori, if you know it's not Kamio, then why haven't you said so?"

"Because Kajimoto and Sengoku don't want the others thinking it could be hunters." he earnestly replied. "We don't want to cause a panic."

At that moment, Kamio entered the room. Swiftly joining Oishi and Kajimoto, the fiery red head quickly informed them that he intended to discover the true identity of his attacker 'this very day'.

"Kamio..." began Kajimoto patently. "...you know we searched the entire area and found nothing!"

Seated a few places right of Oishi, Ryoma ignored the conversation to stare off across the room at Kirihara applying himself to his food in solitary dignitary.

Noticing where his team mate's intense gaze was resting, Oishi asked his friend if anything was wrong.

"Nothing is wrong." mumbled the youth just as Ryuzaki strolled into the dinning room.

"Good morning everyone!" she announced brightly, thus instantly catching everyone's undivided attention. "Is everyone here? Good!"

Lifting a blue clip board that she carried in her left hand, the old coach's sharp gaze swiftly swept the room before she cheerfully continued.

"Here is today's schedule. From now until ten, you may train freely. From ten until twelve, you will work in pairs." pausing to gaze significantly at Kirihara, Ryuzaki spoke on. "After lunch, we'll head out to the courts for some combat matches."

Grinning at Momo's sudden joyful whoop, the disguised dragon lowered her clip board to wind up her little speech.

"Before sunset, we'll hold a meeting. Don't forget to take good care of your physical condition and please don't worry about any possible attacks."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mounting a large exercise bike, a short haired youth nodded a greeting to his long haired twin before gratefully accepting an offering of a fluffy white towel.

Slinging the object around his neck, he grinned a little as his brother swung onto a similar machine beside him.

Briefly glancing down at his own slender legs hidden beneath his long white pants, Kisarazu Atsushi shot a quick look at his brothers exposed limbs flowing from under his white shorts before lifting his gaze to meet his sibling's smoldering dark eyes.

"So..." began Ryou, his heart beating just a little faster as his sneaker shod feet pushed at the training bike's pedals. "..how's life at St Rudolph's?"

"It's good." muttered the other while gazing straight ahead. Rolling his eye sideways, Atsushi stole a quick glance at his twin. "I really miss you."

"Yeah.." answered Ryou, his long black hair picking up dark blue high lights from the overhead lighting. "..I miss your warmth, but I couldn't take Mizuki's sly behaviour any longer. Tell me Atsushi, how do you put up with him?"

"I have good friends..." replied the short haired youth with a quick shrug of his shoulders wed to a brief sly grin. "...and I've learnt to ignore him. But I'll tell you this, he has changed a lot since the older 'Blood' beat him and even more so now that he has lost Yuuta to Saeki!"

For a moment, Ryou nodded as he pedaled thoughtfully.

"Hmm.. do you think Mizuki is trying to win him back?"

"Hard to say." muttered Atsushi quietly. "The demon-elf will have to work very hard to prove himself."

"Speaking of hard work.." broke in a new voice that instantly caused the chatting pair to flinch back.

Standing right before them, her large demon wings folded while her tail curled primly around one leg, a newly arrived Hanamara had popped out of thin air right before them.

Startled by her sudden appearance, both disguised Tengu leaned back; their shocked faces mirroring each others surprise as their arms involuntarily lifted across their chests.

"Your pace is too slow!" purred their wickedly smiling coach. "Pick it up!"

Bending right over their bikes, the Mythic twins ceased all chatter to frantically pedal as if winning the 'Tour De France'.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Skidding to a sharp halt, the abrupt squeak of sneakers gripping the smooth ground echoing out over the tennis court, Fuji Syusuke met an incoming ball with a powerful backhand.

His slivery-blue eyes open, his lips pressed into a grim line, the Tensai of Seigaku watched in extreme satisfaction as the high speed missile slammed down between his startled opponents to bring the savage struggle to a quick 6-4 win his favour.

Sparing his sweating partner the barest of nods, Fuji acknowledged the victory with a mild hand wave before striding over to the nearest bench to collect his water bottle.

Gratefully taking a long, soothing sip of the cool liquid, the honey haired youth cast a quick glance at his coach before deliberately turning his back on his staring Hyotei overlord.

Ever since becoming a part of Sakai Taro's group it had been this way, heading straight out to the tennis courts the very moment breakfast was over and while it was true that his fellow team mates had worked hard, it seemed to Fuji that he had played more games than any of them.

Soon as one match had ended, his disguised Hikari coach would instantly order him to partner up with someone else. After being run ragged all day, the young 'Blood' was finding himself collapsing exhausted into bed each night; his tired mind seething with the injustice of the constant harassment.

Confused and angry, the willowy teenager had confronted his coach one evening after dinner; only to be told in no uncertain terms that the elder's word was law and if he didn't like it, he could leave.

Biting down on his bitter frustration, Fuji had slunk off to bed; only to awaken next morning to the sight of his younger brother huddled fearfully on his own bed.

A quick explanation told of Yuuta waking up in the night to see a phantom form of his older sibling standing over the sleeping Tensai.

It's feral eyes had glowed with unspoken menace and even though the lips had been pressed into a firm line, Yuuta hadn't missed the gleam of sharp fangs protruding from the top one.

That very day, the younger 'Blood' had changed rooms; leaving Syusuke alone with his fears and his fury.

Keenly missing his distant lover while worrying over Yuuta's reaction to his subconscious happenings, the Tensai of Seigaku wiped his damp brow with his towel; only to freeze at his tyrannical coach's next set of doom laden words.

"Syusuke! Sanda! Singles game!"

Keeping his urge to retaliate firmly under the strictest control, the older Fuji gave the sandy haired man a serene smile before picking up his racket and calmly walking back into the war zone.

Throwing a glaring Sanada a quick open eyed glance, the honey haired youth tossed a tennis ball high.

'_Here it comes.'_

_'Bring it on 'Blood'.'_

Directly after delivering a stern "No sending!" warning to his players, Sakai Taro leaned back on his bench to watch the game with critical eyes.

"The gold's power is strong in him." he thought as he closely observed Fuji Syusuke's every move. "So strong, that I can keep him moving all day and still see him win his games with ease. Yes..." his mind added as someone began to approach him, "...I need to work him hard to keep his mind on his tennis and not on the dragon king."

"Excuse me sir."

Turning his head, the disguised angel man imperiously regarded the slightly quaking hidden red hatching now standing beside him.

"Erm.." began a clearly nervous Sakuno while bobbing her head at the large crate she held out before her like a shield. "...I was asked to bring these tennis balls to you."

"Yes." answered the human form angel man regally. "Place them beside the gate."

Quickly doing as she was told, the trembling girl paused to watch the ferocious on court activity.

"They look so serious." she muttered after a few minutes of staring at Fuji's dangerous open orbs.

Completely ignoring her, Sakai Taro suddenly stood up then clapped loudly to command his team's undivided attention.

"Enough!" he barked in a manner that bought both fast moving warriors to a sudden sharp halt.

"Sanada, partner with Kaido. Syusuke, work with Saeki. GO!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tired of working along side his team mates, Kirihara had gone to Ryuzaki and obtaining her consent to move away from them, the Rikkadai draca-demon had found solace in working alone before a high training wall.

Slamming a fast moving ball against the unyielding barrier, he suddenly found his mind drifting as a sickly heat began to rise within his blood stream.

As if it were happening right in front of him, the dark haired youth saw Fudomine's Tachibana appear out of thin air to fall from a broken leg while he himself mocked the groaning prince; his own eyes burning a hellish red as fire lapped throughout him.

That very same inner flame rising now, Kirihara tried desperately to suppress it. But feeling its taint rushing within him, the stricken youth voiced a soft whimper as a sudden attack of blood fever rose up to hold his body in its merciless grip.

"_So what if you hurt him?" _ Said a hateful voice that quickly rose in volume and venom. "_You are the proud bloodline of the Dark Storm clan! You are every bit as strong as the high prince, stronger than Aidon himself!"_

Abruptly, the warm morning sunshine began to disappear; a dark cold fog forming about him to wrap the shaking, heart pounding, sweat soaked youth in the chilly grip of a relentless midnight haze.

Without warning, a tall, heavily built demon emerged from the ebony shroud to sneer down at the violently trembling teenager.

It's burning red eyes framed by long black hair waving in a frosty wind, the former Thleerum prince pointed a derisive finger.

"_But your imperial blood has been mingled with a sad excuse of a creature that can hardly be called a dragon! Your marked wings bare testimony to your heritage Akaya, causing all others to mock you!" _ Leaning forward, the hulking warrior stared into the teenager's frightened eyes. "_Destroy them all and only then will you have the respect you deserve!"_

"NO!" Dropping into a semi crouch, Kirihara rapidly backed away; his shaking human body curving in on itself in a vain attempt to hide from the demon's maligned gaze. "No! NO!" he fearfully whimpered. "I don't want to kill anymore! I never wanted to hurt anyone in the first place! WHY? Why do you force me into such evil? Please! Leave me alone!"

Snapping its large black wings outward, the snarling demon stalked forward to roughly seize a handful of sweat soaked black hair. Forcefully wrenching the trembling youth's head up, it gazed deep into Kirihara's terrified eyes.

"_You weak pathetic creature!" _ it snarled, acidic saliva streaming from its sharp fangs to drip down and create sizzling holes on contact with the hard ground. "_Show them all who you really are... MAKE THE HALF ANGEL SUFFER! Make them ALL suffer!"_

Desperately wrenching his head out of the demon's iron grip, Kirihara ignored the searing pain of hair left in his tormentor's fist to frantically scramble backwards once more.

Whirling about, the panicky teenager then bolted through the cold darkness; both hands clamped tight over his ears in a futile attempt to block out the mocking demon.

Stumbling, he almost fell. But clumsily regaining his footing, his eyes squeezed shut, Kirihara pitifully cried for help while running blindly through the inky fog.

"Help me! Someone.. please help me!"

"_Kill the half angel!" _goaded the hateful voice near his ear. "_Destroy all those who oppose you! Your body flows with the blood of kings my son and it is your destiny to rule!"_

Screaming in terror, Kirihara leapt sideways; only to skid to a startled halt as the insanely grinning demon popped up before him. Jinking to the right, he tried to run again. However, the hulking Thlreeum warrior turned Dark Hunter general instantly appeared before him once more.

Laughing like a pirate king, it split itself into ten separate entities; its sneering multiple forms swiftly swarming around the crying youth to trap him in the center of a maliciously spinning circle.

"_I have taken control of that weak sub dragon blood." _

"NO!" shouted the violently shaking youth while dropping onto his knees. Head thrown back, his hands still locked over his ears, Rikkadai's draca-demon howled his extreme anguish. "Father please! Leave me alone!"

"_Never! You WILL belong to Aion!"_

"MOTHER!" His closed eyes leaking hot tears, Kirihara desperately appealed for aid. "Mother! Help me!"

Caving in on himself, the teenager's brow almost touched the ground. Then, a soft voice rang gently before him.

"I'm so sorry my Aka chan. Voltex.. is too strong..."

Lifting his head, Kirihara's moisture filled orbs fixed hopelessly on the quivering form of a tiny dragon.

No bigger than a scrawny cat, the creature's large green eyes seemed too big for its skull; its trembling butterfly wings rearing up from a dark blue body as it took a tentative step forward.

"Forgive me my son." it whispered while standing upon shaky hind legs. "You must fight him alone."

Chest heaving, his heart threatening to burst as ice water invaded his blood stream, Kirihara failed to notice the little fairy dragon transforming in a blazing halo of blue-white light until a pair of sneaker shod feet suddenly appeared under his nose.

Head shooting up, he gazed up imploringly at an open eyed Fuji now looming above him.

"I too have telepathy." the phantom Tensai softly informed him. "But I don't intend to use it against you. Kirihara..." the 'Blood' added while leaning forward to gaze directly into the Rikkadai youth's frightened orbs, "...you own blood cannot be your enemy. Fight it."

Staring wildly about at the fading circle of demons chanting for him to kill, Kirihara wailed in despair for a vanishing Fuji to come back.

"_FOOL!" _the demon spat as it too disappeared from existence. "_I have no sympathy for weak offspring! Obey my commands or die, Kirihara of the Lyrium!"_

"NO!" Leaping to his feet, the stricken teenager abruptly threw off his fear to face a snarling mirror image of himself; its red eyes burning like coal fires, while laughing madly at his defiance.

"_You were bred to be a Dark Hunter, just as Mizuki was." _the sneering shadow told its flesh and blood counter part. "_Why fight your destiny?"_

Without warning, a tennis ball flew out of its open mouth to streak directly towards a shocked Kirihara's face. Scything his tight stringed weapon, the sweat soaked youth struck it with a resounding crack.

Racing back over a suddenly appearing net, the high speed missile struck the mirror image full in the face; instantly shattering the hated creature into a thousand glittering fragments.

Abruptly, the teenager's head cleared; all sight, sound and warm sunshine reappearing and shoulders slumping, a thoroughly drained Kirihara thankfully realized that his latest attack of blood fever had passed.

With the cold darkness gone and warmth flooding his ice filled bones, the dark haired youth passed a trembling hand through his steaming damp hair, a tortured whisper of "Help me." passing through cracked and bleeding lips as he surveyed the now shattered wall before him out of empty, haunted eyes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Moving cautiously down a deserted hallway, Ann paused before an empty room. Nostrils twitching, all of her highly attuned Mythic senses fully alert, the short haired girl carefully entered the silent area.

She had no idea as to why this particular room had been calling her, but she'd experienced an uncanny yearning since breakfast and now drawn to the very place of summoning, the human disguised Thleerum princess slid the room's door aside to anxiously peer within.

Seeing no one, Ann took a single step over the threshold; only to freeze like a startled deer the very moment a low pitched voice unexpectedly spoke up behind her.

"What are you doing?"

Recognition flooding her mind, the girl from Fudomine relaxed just enough to glare at the short, slender form of Ryoma now filling the doorway.

Hands deep in his jacket pockets, the small youth leaned against the doorway; his expression unreadable as he frankly returned Ann's challenging stare.

"If you want Kirihara.." he drawled while lifting his gaze to study the overhead frame , "...he's out on the east practice walls.

"I.. I wasn't..." Ann started to say, only to stammer to a confused halt when Ryoma casually pushed himself upright to face her.

"He hurt your brother." Left hand withdrawing from his Seigaku jacket pocket, Ryoma held out a small object nestled in the center of his palm. "I found this at the top of the stairs yesterday. Yours?"

If Ann had felt any intention to deny ownership, her startled gasp coupled to her quick breathing and guilty eyes completely gave her away in an instant.

"So.." said Ryoma in the uneasy silence that followed. "..it was you. I don't know why you attacked Kirihara, but you'd better explain it to Kamio."

"Kamio?" asked Ann while staring at the floor through narrow eyes. "What's this about Kamio?"

"Kirihara had a sword wound across his chest when he was found." began Ryoma seriously. "However, it _was_ the mark of a demon blade. Yet, everyone suspects Kamio attacked him."

"That's absurd." growled Ann with a defiant stare.

"Since the accusation, Kamio has become bitter and angry." Keeping both hands in his pockets, Ryoma lifted his chin. "He has promised to catch the real criminal on his own. What do you think he'll do once he finds out it was you?"

Hands flying to her mouth, Ann's large dark eyes flew open.

"I... I didn't know!" she gasped, her shaking legs now rapidly carrying her to the door. "Kamio! I... I must go!"

Pushing past a noncommittal Ryoma, Ann charged from the room; only to slam to a dead halt; her shocked orbs enormous as she abruptly came face to face with most of the young Demi-Dragon's startled team mates completely filling the hallway.

With all eyes sadly regarding her, a trembling Ann fixed her gaze on Kamio Akira standing head down and taught shouldered at the very front of the sorrowing group.

"Why?" the quivering red head softly asked his sneaker shod feet. "Why did you allow everyone to think it was me?" Slowly lifting his head, Fudomine's half human then stared directly into Ann's moisture filled, frightened orbs. "Kirihara is rude, arrogant and broke your brother's leg, but he still didn't deserve to be attacked with a sword."

Deep azure eyes overflowing, Ann suddenly placed her hands over her face while her shoulders shook from crying.

"I'm so sorry!" she gasped while pitching forward to slump down onto her knees. "I didn't mean it! I... I..."

Unable to speak, the young girl quickly dissolved into a violently quaking mass of genuine regret.

"Ann chan!" cried a shocked Kamio who then swiftly leapt to her side. Sliding a comforting arm about her, the clearly worried red head murmured several quiet endearments while a sighing Oishi turned to address the small crowd behind him.

"So! It wasn't Kamio that Kirihara was protecting after all. It was Tachibana's sister instead!"

"But.." answered a dismayed Eiji, "...if it was Ann that attacked him, he should have said so nya!"

"Ryoma.." began Momo' sternly as he turned around, "...what do you... Ryoma?"

Failing to see his life mate, Seigaku's bristle haired powerhouse quickly noticed that the short singles star was gone.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Wiping the sweat from his eyes, a panting Kirihara lowered his racket before gazing about the scattered masses of tennis balls littering the court around him.

Sighing, the dark haired youth then fought off a new wave of fatigue threatening to swamp him.

Just as he was reaching down to seize another tennis ball, soft footsteps sounded on the hard ground behind him. Glancing back over one shoulder, Kirihara impassively eyed a staring Ryoma.

"What's wrong Echizen?" Without waiting for a reply, the taller teenager quickly snatched up two tennis balls near his feet. "What do you want?"

Smirking from under his hat brim, Ryoma lightly tapped the head of his racket against his left shoulder.

"Play a match with me."

Straightening, Kirihara glared down his nose at the grinning Demi-Dragon.

"If you wish to fight me, you risk facing my demon self."

"I'm part demon too." Ryoma casually reminded the other with an unconcerned air. "Trust me, I understand the blood fever all too well."

Despite himself, Kirihara was at once curious.

"And how did you overcome it?"

"By fully accepting and embracing my dragon blood. Now hurry up and play before we get caught!"

Voicing an amused chuckle, Kirihara stalked to the opposite end of the battle ground to crouch in readiness; his slightly trembling racket held before him in a firm two handed grip.

"I must admit..." he commented drily after several furious minutes of savage play had passed, "...you are a much better opponent than a training wall."

Smirking like the mega brat he was, Ryoma tossed the ball high.

"I'm a hard wall to crack." he grinned before dealing the falling object a devastating blow.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kneeling upon the hallway floor, her hands resting on her knees, a downcast Tachibana Ann drew a shaky breath; her glittering dark azure orbs blinking miserably as her mind returned to the fateful night of Kirihara's fall.

"I was restless that night, so I decided to take a walk and came upon the draca-demon teasing moths at the top of the stairs. Remembering what he had done to my brother, I challenged him."

Lifting her head, Ann opened her mind; her consciousness quickly drawing the surrounding youths minds in so they too could clearly view her thoughts and as if the girl had set up a movie screen before them, the small group of teenage males were able to watch the drama unfold.

Taking a firm step toward the smirking Rikkadai player, the Mythic form Thleerium extended large bat-like wings; the long, fine bone structure covered by semitransparent sails showing starkly thanks to the background lighting.

"Hey! I want to talk to you!"

Half turning his back, Kirihara swung a clawed hand at the fluttering moths.

"Get lost."

Snagging an unfortunate moth on the end of his wickedly curving talons, the human form draca-demon ripped it to shreds before allowing the remaining fragments to quickly drift onto the floor.

"Why must you be so cruel?" Ann had asked with a shudder.

"Because..." sneered Kirihara with a superior air, "...I'm a hunter. It's in my nature to kill."

Indignant, the demon princess swallowed her fear to stand as tall as her short, slender frame allowed.

"Listen you!" she snapped while taking a menacing step forward. "If you dare to hurt anyone during this train camp I'll..."

"You'll do what?" broke in the other as he attempted to swot a second moth out of the air.

Huffing, Ann's eye blazed as she lifted her right fist.

"You hurt my brother and Fuji San!" she growled, the beginnings of a light sword glowing above her warm flesh. "Who'll be your next target?"

"Target?" lips curling into a snarl, Kirihara bared his fangs; his own energy blade flaring to life as he savagely rounded on her. "Who in Jigoku do you think you are?" Green eyes seeming to cloud over, the dark haired youth addressed his next remarks to the shredded moth remains at his feet. "I wasn't always what I am now." he whispered before jerking his head up to gaze wildly about him.

Freed from his profound trace like state, he lowered his hissing weapon to chuckle wickedly at the scowling princess.

"Your brother will be stronger now. You _should _be thanking me for increasing his powers."

Head bowed, her trembling arms held stiffly at her sides, Ann struggled to contain her fury; even though it was taking every shred of willpower she possessed to do so.

"You broke his leg and shattered his pride! Unforgivable!"

"Huh! Like I care about your forgiveness!" lips curving into a sly smile, Kirihara casually inquired as to the missing prince's current location.

"Kippei is in Thleer, mustering forces to join the dragons so they can exterminate vermin like you!"

"Oh dear!" cried the blade wielding Mythic sarcastically, his lanky body trembling with mock terror as an expression of fake horror filled his laughing face. "I tremble with FEAR!"

Quickly dropping his act, Kirihara then leaned forward; his deadly energy blade slowly retracting back into his hand as he spoke in a low, menacing tone.

"Tell that weakling, that Kirihara Akaya runs from no flying mouse!"

Voicing a sinister giggle, he deliberately turned his back.

Furious that he would demean her brother while possibly plotting to harm others, a shaking Ann darted forward; her open palm poised to slap the smirk from her tormentors face.

However, the human form Mythic easily heard her coming and laughing with delight, he effortlessly dodged the blow; his energy sword rearing up from his fist to swing at her.

Gasping, her startled orbs going wide, Ann's knees folded so she dropped to the ground; the hissing blade passing harmlessly over her head and snarling through bared fangs, Kirihara made as if to attack again.

However, the lanky youth was precariously balanced at the very head of the stair case and taking a small step back as he prepared a sideways slash, his right foot slipped off the top step; causing the suddenly shocked teenager to lose his footing and instantly tumble backwards.

His body flipping end over end, the edge of his sword rebounded to strike him across the chest. Shrieking in pain, he extinguished the weapon. However, the damage had already been done and flopping bonelessly to the base of the stairs, he had lain motionless in a spreading pool of blood.

About to hurry down to aid the stricken Mythic, Ann paused; her breath catching in her throat, her heart beating fast as the sudden sound of startled shouts wed to the slap of running feet rang out below.

Uncertain and afraid of what might happen if she was caught at the top of the stairs, Ann promptly fled; the vision fading away thus bringing the small group back into the sun lit time of the present.

"I was scared." she told a staring Kamio. "So scared that I would be punished just for trying to avoid his attack that I ran away. However, he seemed fine when I saw him the next day, so I decided not to worry."

"I understand Ann chan." replied Kamio softly, his large eyes filled with compassion as he knelt beside her to gently lay a comforting hand on her right shoulder. "And, I wont ever forgive that prissy winged lizard brain for causing you such anguish."

"Kamio..." an openly concerned Oishi started to say, only to be cut off due to the sound of running feet echoing loudly up the hallway.

Abruptly, Shishido and Otori appeared on the scene to breathlessly announce that Echizen and Kirihara were locked in combat that very moment.

All thoughts of punishments or speeches forgotten, Oishi instantly dashed away; the others hot on his heels as they too were eager to witness what was no doubt going to be a brutal battle of ball and string.

-.-.-.-.-..-.-

Roaring like an enraged beast, Kirihara threw himself forward; his straining racket catching Ryoma's return to slam it back hard. However, the blow was too strong; the high speed missile flying just beyond the baseline for an out of bounds score in his rival's favour.

Unable to control his momentum, the taller youth stumbled before measuring his length face down on the hard ground.

"What's the score?" a newly arrived Oishi asked of a fear filled Katchiro.

"Echizen is leading." the hidden wererat muttered as Kirihara quickly regained his feet.

"I don't like this." muttered a worried Momo' as he caught sight of the Rikkadai player's baleful expression.

Undaunted, Ryoma played on, the vicious sound of echoing blows filling his ears as his mind became oblivious all but winning the furious conflict.

Leaping high into the air, the shorter youth dunk smashed the ball; causing a wide eyed Kirihara waiting close to the net to frantically backpedal in a hasty attempt to beat the high speed missile to the baseline.

His feet tangling as he desperately twisted his body to lunge sideways, the shocked youth missed his strike before losing his balance and toppling onto his belly once more.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

His match finally coming to an end, Sanada stared hard at a grim faced Sakai Taro watching the nearby tree tops before suddenly realizing that a great uprising of Mythic energy was curling in the air about him.

Swinging his head to the left, he gazed intently at the distant forms of two players locked in mortal combat.

"Echizen and Kirihara." he thought as he recognized the fast moving warriors. "Interesting."

Lifting his chin, he once again fixed his dark golden-brown orbs on the line of trees ringing the sports complex.

"Sanada?"

Giving the questioning 'Blood' beside him the barest of nods, the hidden Demi-Dragon uneasily shifted his feet.

"Fuji, we have company."

"I know." answered the honey haired youth softly. "Those Hikari have been watching ever since we first got here."

"Well.." grumbled Sanada while turning away to stare at Kirihara now falling flat onto his face to lay still. "...they had better not try anything..."

-.-.-.--.--.-

Tilting his head slightly to one side, Ryoma's left eyebrow arched; his large green-gold orbs fixed on his opponent's motionless form as he slowly approached the net. Propping his racket against his shoulder, the Seigaku singles star quietly asked if the Rikkadai player was alright.

"Yeah..." muttered the other while bracing his hands against the hard ground. "...I'm fine."

As if drawn up by strings, Kirihara pushed to his feet; a strange surge of energy swirling about him that made his audience beyond the high fence shudder.

"No..." whispered a horrified Kamio as the human disguised draca-demon suddenly voiced a sinister chuckle while running his tongue over his top lip. "...that's..."

Leaning forward to grip the ring lock with both hands, Momo' gave a small cry of dismay. "This is bad!" he muttered as memories of Fuji's match with crazed mixed breed danced before his frightened eyes. "Very bad! Ryoma! Look out!"

Ignoring his life mate's desperate shout, Ryoma tossed the ball high for the battle to continue.

Insane grin spreading across his features, Kirihara filled the ball with glowing energy before galloping forward to leap high into the air then strike down for a devastating dunk smash.

For one terrible moment, it seemed to the watching crowd that Ryoma was in grave danger as the doom laden, high speed missile howled its way directly toward him. Yet passing clean over the astonished youth's head, it impacted with the force of a descending meteor for a brutally delivered just inside the baseline point.

Smirking at his audience's shocked expressions, Kirihara shouldered his weapon to laugh with wicked delight.

"And I thought you were going to aim for my leg." stated a staring Ryoma after a moment of tense silence.

Closing his eyes, the dark haired youth sniggered with quiet amusement. "Even if I did, you would still fight me." he drawled. "So, I'm going to beat you without crippling you first."

Returning to the baseline, Kirihara crouched in readiness for Ryoma's next assault; sparkling green eyes wed to a pleased grin lighting up his face as the ball thundered towards him.

With both warriors smiling while trading a few playful insults, the pair seemed to be thoroughly enjoying their game much to their audience's vast relief.

Placing his hands on his hips, Kajimoto laughed at the spectacle before turning to face his smiling team mates.

"I guess its time we worked on our own games."

"Yes!" cried an enthusiastic Eiji while cheerfully pumping an excited arm above his head. "I'm going to fight hard nya!"

A serene smile curving his lips, Kamio contentedly watched the Seigaku Demi-Dragon and Rikkadai draca-demon enjoy themselves.

"You have changed more than I thought would ever be possible." he thought as a laughing Kirihara challenged his smirking opponent with a savage backhand. "Next time, fight with me."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Concealed within the thick, shadowy branches of a well grown camphor tree, four Hikari spies turned to face their leader.

Questioning eyebrows lifting, they watched curiously as the white haired commander slowly withdrew a long wooden tube and bamboo pipe from a fold in his robe.

Taken from dead Dark Hunters, the weapon was a formidable device and mouth twitching upwards, heaven's warrior stared at Ryoma out of hungry eyes.

"I have a plan." he quietly announced to his followers. "It may please our Lord Raidon to capture the young Demi-Dragon and with all of those fools distracted by their stupid tennis match, _now_ is the perfect time to strike!"

"Commander.." asked one of the angel folk, his long brown hair waving in the breeze as he indicated a watching Sanada standing opposite the cheering group. "...there stands the first."

"Yes.." nodded the strike force captain. "..we shall take him too. Futan!" he ordered while pressing a tube full of darts and a blowpipe into his second in command's hand. "Take Haken and circle around. When I signal, both of the gold's blood will be ours!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Strolling up just in time to witness the end of the impromptu contest, a happy Ryuzaki called both her players to her side to warmly praise them.

"Very good!" she laughed while reaching out to playfully ruffle Ryoma's sweaty hair. "It's great to see some really strong practice!"

Sulkily battering his coach's hand aside, a sullen Ryoma ignored the way Kirihara was sniggering insufferably behind his hand to move away; just as an aiming Hikari warrior signaled for his subordinate to attack.

As one, the two darts hissed through the air with deadly intent; the first heading for a scowling Ryoma while the other shot directly toward the center of Sanada's unguarded back.

Without warning, an anguished howl rang out; the Rikkadai Demi-Dragon suddenly finding himself flat on his face as a screaming Yukimura unexpectedly slammed into him while at the very same second, two long slender wooden shafts just barely avoided clipping Ryoma's right arm to deeply embed themselves into a different unsuspecting target.

Uttering a single pain filled shriek, Ryuzaki instantly lit up with a malignant green glow; her writhing human body enlarging then twisting into full dragon form with a horrifying snap of creaking bones wed to straining flesh.

Large scarlet wings stiffly rising then falling, she threw her head back; suffering crescendo's of agony rolling out through frothing jaws as her startled team looked on in horror.

A collective cry of "RYUZAKI!" rose from every throat, the terrified youth's morphing into their own true forms to create a protective circle around the stricken dragon.

His large wings standing out from his shoulders, Ryoma effortlessly dodged two more high speed darts before fixing his baleful gaze on the surrounding Hikari while over beyond the fence, a shell shocked Sanada threw up a protective shield while cradling his bleeding lover in his shaking arms as he desperately cried out Yukimura's name.

Dramatically bursting through a third floor window, Atobe kept his wings folded; the proud Hikari plummeting towards the ground surrounded by a glittering shower of shattered glass before extending his flight limbs to soar upward then fly straight at the surrounding trees with light sword in hand.

Close behind him was Hanamara's true demon self as other Mythic beings rapidly converged on the area from all sides.

Not wishing to engage in battle with so many, Raidon's spies quickly made themselves scarce; an outraged Atobe and shouting Hanamara speeding them on their way while below, both Ryuzaki and Yukimura twitched their way into the realms of oblivion.

-.-.-.-.-.--

Bolting straight upright, a sweat soaked youth roared his way out of a nightmare and turning wild russet orbs towards his window, a heavily breathing, trembling Tezuka stared out at the dark night

He had seen it as clearly as if he had been standing with him, his many times over great grandson in terrible danger. He had seen the darts, heard the high speed whoosh of their passing before then feeling as though they were embedding deep within his own flesh.

Throwing his head back, the regal youth morphed into his half form to loudly roar his defiance.

Instantly, his bedroom door crashed back, a disheveled and close to panicked Kristen along with several of her disguised young all but leaping into the room.

"What.. what is it?" the half form copper female gasped while drinking in the frightening sight of her ruler's rarely seen fury.

Flinching back as the dragon king whipped about to snarl, her amber-brown orbs quickly swept the room and seeing no danger, she tried to calm her clearly furious king down before his savage roars of outrage not only woke the entire hospital, but half of Germany as well.

"My subjects in Japan are under attack!" Tezuka snapped while darting to the window to throw it open. "I must leave at once!"

"Now calm down!" leaping before him, Kristen easily dodged a quick fiery blast to firmly grip her king's shoulders then desperately gaze into his smoldering eyes. "Tyfh, listen to me.. LISTEN!"

Giving the half form gold's shoulders a rough shake, she managed to snap him out of his sudden fury and sighing with relief, she momentarily bowed her head before lifting her face to meet the calm, stoic gaze she knew so well.

"That's better. Now sire, what exactly is going on? I wake up out of a sound sleep to find you roaring the place down without a single shred of danger in sight!"

"I saw my great grandson and my first grandson.. in danger." Tezuka quietly remarked while staring out of his open window. The cold night wind tossing his messy golden-brown hair, his serious russet orbs turned hard. "But those responsible missed them to strike Ancient Fires and the high elf prince instead. "

"Dark Hunters?" gasped Kristen, her eyes going wide.

"No." ruefully shaking his head, Tezuka turned his body so he could lean both hands on the window ledge and gaze out at a black sky full of blazing silver dots. "I saw an image of Hikari. Healing Flames..." Moving away from the window, Seigaku's captain nodded at the two angel folk now filling the room's door way. "...I know what I promised Fuji, but this attack is unforgivible! The time has come for me to leave."

Sensing that this time it would be hopeless to argue, Kristen sadly bowed her head.

"I understand."

Lifting his chin, Tezuka proudly extended his wings. "Kagayakuyuki, Raikiri, are you ready to accompany me?"

Accepting the grave nodding of their heads, Tezuka vaulted from the window to drift like a falling leaf onto the frosty grass below.

Once his human feet had touched the ground, he swiftly transformed to his true magnificent self. Golden scales shimming under the starlight glow, he briefly touched noses with his sad eyed copper dragon sister.

"Muster your forces and prepare for the coming battle. When the time is right, I will call for you."

"Yes.." she managed to reply in a strangled whisper. "...I'll be waiting. Take care my golden brother."

Giving his downcast sister a single firm nod, the mighty gold dragon reared onto his powerful hind legs. With his Hikari companions tightly holding onto his ankles, Tezuka voiced a single earth shaking bellow before swiftly leaping into the sky.

'_Only one may ride upon my back' _ he silently informed his passengers as they each sat upon a large hind foot, their arms securely wrapped about the scaled limbs before them. '_Prepare yourselves, I'm about to enter my first phase of long distance teleport.'_

To the few humans still astir in the dark coldness, it seemed that a blazing golden comet had suddenly appeared to streak across the star spangled night. Vanishing as quickly as it had arrived, it left a glittering gold trail in its wake; the strangest sound of a faint roar echoing down against ears wed to staring eyes that gazed up in wonder...

-,-,--.-.-.-.-

To Be Continued...

Okay readers, Tezuka is on his way home! Now, please give me a few weeks to move and settle then get ready for Fuji's return of dawn!


	90. Return of dawn 4

I'M BACK! WOOOOOOO! What stressful move it's been! Delays in settlement, break in and vandalism at our old place not mention unpacking that STILL isn't over! Now, I've got fences to take down, fences to erect, horse shelters to go up, security screens to arrange and a car to fix... the list goes on! Therefore, this is a SHORT chapter.

I was planning on writing a nice long on, HOWEVER.. I felt I'd left my readers dangling too long so at the request of many, I present to you Part 1 of Tezuka's homecoming. ENJOY!

Dedicated to Nana Chibi who stayed with me right throughout all of the moving madness with her regular encouraging e mails, and also to Kurosuki Shie. Thank you so much for all those wonderful reviews!

Disclaimer: I have horses, but I don't own Prince Of Tennis... cries... I WANT TEZUKA AND FUJI DARN IT!

"Return Of Dawn."

Part 4.

"HOME COMING" part 1

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fuji was restless. Even though his tired body craved the luxury of sleep, his active mind ruthlessly denied access to dream land. Head tossing against his pillow, his sluggish limbs grew progressively lighter due his mind's persistent demands and finally giving up on the idea of further rest, the honey haired youth savagely threw aside his bedding.

Sitting up, he spent of moment staring open eyed at the darkness before swinging his legs off his bed and reaching out to switch on his bed side lamp.

With no one else in the room to disturb, Fuji threw the empty bed to his right a sour glare before standing up then moving over to the room's single large window.

Siding it open, the Tensai of Seigaku leaned both hands on the window sill. Head tilted back, he breathed a small sigh of both longing and frustration as the cool night breezes gently tugged at his hair.

Drawing in several lung fulls of fresh air, Fuji's mind began to wander back the events of previous day and as if it were happening right before him, he once again relived the Hikari attack. Clearly, he saw Ryuzaki and Yukimura's fall and all those who had instantly come to their aid.

Frowning a little, he briefly wondered why Kagayakuyuki hadn't been among them but then, he knew there was some kind of bad feeling between his guardian and his coach and shrugging the matter aside, he focused his thoughts on a certain old red dragon.

Working together, the group's angel folk had removed the darts and managed to return Ryuzaki to her human form, but it was painfully clear to all present that a great deal of damage had been done and that their much loved Seigaku coach would need a lot of rest to recover. For Yukimura, the darts had effected him far worse and even though he was in no danger of dying, the terrible ordeal had left him feeling weakened and drained.

Snorting through his nose, Fuji knew the Rikkidai elf prince would be scratched from the training and casting his thoughts about, Fuji found himself revisiting a time earlier in the day when he had joined his team mates to visit their coach in the sports complex infirmary.

Comfortably propped up in her bed, the human disguised dragon had given her worried friends a tired yet warm smile.

"Don't look so worried." she had chirped after graciously accepting the group's get well gifts and well wishes. Sweeping the row of somber faces, Ryuzaki laughed gently. "I'll recover, but it will take some time."

Looking straight at Ryoma, she informed her staring audience that the darts had been specially made to disable both demons and dragons.

"Those darts had your and Sanada's names on them..." she grimly told the Seigaku singles star. "...and they carried some of the strongest poison I've encountered so far."

Shaking her head over her friends collective gasps, Ryuzaki waggled an admonishing finger. "I'm well protected here so please, return to your training."

"Training?" said an incredulous Oishi while standing fully upright. "How on earth can you think of training when those Hikari or worse; Dark hunters could strike at any time?"

"Because moon dog..." replied Ryuzaki with a low growl, "...this is a rare and once only chance to play against the USA team. Oishi.." leaning forward, she held his intense gaze. "...the school is run by humans who know nothing of our true natures or our current troubles. All those in authority are expecting us to train and compete. Are _you_ willing to go before them and explain exactly _why_ we have suddenly stopped?"

Seeing the disguised night hound sadly hang his head, the hidden dragon hid her relived sigh by staring at each silent youth in turn.

"Living in fear is just what Raidon wants and the school is waiting for us to compete. This is a very important time and a front of human normality _must_ be maintained! Understand?"

Accepting the slow nodding of their heads, Ryuzaki grinned at her players just as a nervous Sakuno spoke up.

"Grandma, we can't help being frightened."

"I know..." the old coach gently replied. "...but I'll be fine in a month or two. Mori is a very skilled healer."

Resting a hand lightly on Momo's shoulder, Eiji whispered into the disguised mongoose spirit's ear. "That Fudomine demon may be highly skilled, but I still wouldn't trust that mischievous imp to treat me nya!"

Noticing how the cat lord and powerhouse weren't paying attention to her speeches, a frowning Ryuzaki suddenly slammed her right hand down on her bed table; the unexpected harsh sound causing the whispering pair to almost jump out of their hides.

"Hey! Listen up!"

With Eiji's hair standing on end and Momo looking as if he had encountered a ghost, the two stood rigidly at attention while their snarling coach fixed them with a fierce stare.

"Now you lot, enough of this nonsense! Get back to your training at once!"

Sweat drops glistening on their heads, the boys instantly obediently trotted from the room.

Heaving a heavy sigh, a trembling Sakuno sadly stared after them.

"Grandma, you shouldn't drive them away."

"I know." sighed Ryuzaki while laying back to stare up the white ceiling. "But training discipline must be maintained so the humans don't get suspicious. Sakuno..." her head moving against her pillow, the old red gave her concerned grand hatchling a loving smile. "...I'm a tough old beast who'll take some killing yet. Did I ever tell you about the time I encountered a very young king Arthur when he was prancing about the forest pretending to be a dragon slayer and the powerful mage knight that was with him?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Seeing Ryuzaki's students emerge from the building then follow a grim faced Oishi onto an empty court for a meeting, Hanamara quickly strode up to Sakai Taro to air her concerns over the now leaderless group.

"Sakai, I strongly suggest that we let the old red's group practice with ours."

"No... " the Hikari prince drawled while keeping a close eye on the honey haired, slender form of Fuji intently listening to his fellow Seigaku players quietly discussing the unexpected crisis. "...I don't think so."

Curious, the demon princess instantly asked why.

"Because..." replied Sakai Taro without looking at her, "...I firmly believe that they are capable of training on their own. Hanamara..." Turning his head to gaze at his companion for the first time, Hyotei's overlord gave her a frank look. "I'd very much like to see how well they will develop without a coach to guide them."

"I see." answered Hanamara slowly while thoughtfully stroking her chin. "Well, that moon dog does have a good head on his shoulders and is more than capable of level thinking. Then there is the young Demi-Dragon. As much as I would love to take over his training, I can see that his stubbornness will let him carry on regardless. Yes, let's watch their progress.. I'm certain the results should prove interesting."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Then, we all agree?"

Sighing with satisfaction as his friends unhesitatingly gave their full support, a smiling Oishi swept his team mates with a gentle look of gratitude.

"So, before Ryuzaki returns to us, we must practice very hard."

"And what if those Hikari come back?" asked a grim faced Shishido. "or Dark Hunters? Are we all just to act the human and let them pick us off one by one?"

There was an instant general round of agreement. Holding up both hands, Oishi called the team to order.

"We'll keep up a steady vigil while respecting Ryuzaki's wishes to qualify for the finals."

"I agree." rumbled Kajimoto while glaring about with fierce warrior's eyes. "I refuse to cower down like a field mouse under an owl's shadow! Let's play a match right now!"

"Playing tennis is good." remarked Ryoma dryly, his hands twitching as if he couldn't wait to get his hands on a tennis racket. "It takes your mind off your troubles."

"Well said." stated Shishido proudly, his head held high. "Well Otori, how about it?"

Just as Fuji was starting to wonder why his tyrant coach hadn't yet demanded his instant return, Sengoku surprised the group by requesting a game with Momo. Nodding his consent, the Seigaku powerhouse had indicated the flame haired Hikari lead the way.

Striding out onto the battle ground, the first thing many of the group had noticed was the enhanced muscle tone of the formally stringy body. Clearly, the Yamabuki youth's time sword training in the upper realm had served him well as strong, finely developed muscles rippled under firm sun tanned skin.

The game had been an intense one Fuji recalled as he gazed up the twinkling dots of distant stars, but Momo had emerged victorious just as Sakai Taro's strident mind tones had firmly ordered him to return to his own training group.

Feeling his eyes grow heavy, Fuji's head hung; his breath rasping in and out of him as though he had been running. He was so tired, yet something was still pulling at his spirit, keeping his mind wide awake while the rest of him threatened to fold.

Reaching a leg back, Fuji hooked a stool with his foot and drawing it close, he sank down upon it. Arms folded, he allowed his heavy head to rest on them while weary limbs all but pleaded with his relentless head.

Just as he was on the verge of falling asleep he felt it: a faint, distant call of someone reaching out to caress his aching body and sleepily muttering Tezuka's name, Fuji smiled dreamily at the beautiful sliver stars.

-.-.-.-.-.-

A huge golden sun hung over a vast ocean, it's life giving rays beaming upon the clear blue waters so they sparkled from the glittering stars of a thousand golden mirrors.

Gentle waves lapped at the pure white sands of peaceful shore while out in the bay, a pair of humpback whales breached in a joyful celebration of life. Pushing their great streamlined bodies into the air, the two majestic mammals hung suspended before falling back into their liquid cradle with a thunderous crash.

Overhead, a few seagulls hovered on rapidly fanning wings and feeling a distinct disturbance in the air, they began to call in harsh, raucous tones.

A strange kind of a mild sonic boom pulsed through the atmosphere, pushing the flying birds slightly off course. Then, with a faint whoosh of displaced air, a huge golden dragon abruptly winked into existence.

Enormous leathery wings outspread, the incredibly beautiful fantasy creature soared low over the isolated island sitting all alone on an immense ocean before wheeling about to glide over the whales now intently watching his aerial progress.

A hauntingly wonderful song broke from the dragon that was instantly returned by the male humpback and for a few moments, both giant creatures traded welcomes and news before the mighty dragon peeled off to fly towards the shore line.

Dropping low over the sand, Tezuka in his true form allowed his back to angle downward; his hind legs hanging until he touched the earth in flurry of flying sand raised up by ponderously loud wing beats.

With his front feet firmly planted on the warm grainy surface, the mighty golden dragon king neatly folded his wings against his back before silently surveying his chosen resting place.

A few low trees dotted the far end of the strand, their heavily laden with dark green leaves branches waving slightly in the cool ocean breezes. Above them, towered a steep rocky cliff face and streaming out from the living rock, a narrow water fall pattered down it's pitted face.

Licking his lower jaw, Tezuka became acutely aware of his thirst and striding over the shifting sands, he swiftly made his way to the deep pool skirting the base of the light brown wall.

Pushing the surrounding foliage aside with his head, he noticed that his attending Hikari were already enjoying the welcome respite from the freezing cold, lifeless void that was long distance teleportation.

"And even I'm noticing it." thought Tezuka as his light footfalls caused him to glide silently across the forest floor. "As strong as I am, I needed this break."

Reaching the water, he gratefully sipped at the wonderful cool, clear and sweet water while beside him, Kagayakuyuki peeled off his heavy traveling cloak to drape it neatly over a nearby rock.

His own fur lined cape joining that of his friend, a shivering Raikiri half joked about never being warm again.

"An hour under this sun and you'll fully recover." stated Yuki in a matter-of-fact tone while producing a water skin from under his robes.

Kneeling by the pool's edge, the regal blonde ignored his allies mildly sour; "I was only joking." comment to fill the supple leather bag then take a long, delicate sip of his own.

Thirst's slaked, the mythic trio returned to the beach to gaze up the cloudless warm sky.

"I feel the presence of my subjects." Tezuka regally informed his attendants moments before the sky was split asunder by a loud warbling call and three great dragons surrounded by a glowing flight of angel folk suddenly erupted into existence.

Sun light glancing off red, black and brown scales, the new arrivals lightly touched down to bow low before their golden ruler.

"Sire.." began the red importantly. "...we have heard your call for aid and have come!"

"Mighty gold..." added a Hikari youth who was clearly the spokesman for his people. "...we can no longer sit back and allow our lord Raidon to harm Lord Jinnai's chosen. Please allow us to aid you in your cause for freedom."

Regally surveying the kneeling Hikari and bowing dragon's from a lofty height, Tezuka then arched his neck so the squared off end of his muzzle hung just above the heads of his much shorter subjects.

"Join me and be welcome." he said with immense dignity.

Straightening, he reared onto his hind legs, his neck extended so he towered over the gathering once more.

'_Strong claw.'_

_'I hear you.' _ came the faint reply. '_When will you arrive?'_

_'Soon. Inform my great grandson at once.'_

_'I get the feeling Echizen already knows.' _ the distant mind voice sounded amused. '_Shall I tell the 'Blood'?'_

_'No.'_ answered Tezuka at once.

'_By your command.'_

Experiencing a distinct withdrawal of contact, Tezuka's somber hazel-gold eyes held a slight twinkle as the cool wind stirred up his golden-brown hair.

"Come." he ordered as his front feet dropped back to the ground while his huge wide sails began to extend. "It's time we were on our way."

Nodding with satisfaction as both Kagayakuyuki and Raikiri settled into place on the red dragon's back, the mighty gold once more vaulted into the sky.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Fuji Sempai, wake up."

"Huh? No... go away, I'm sleeping."

Voicing a light chuckle, Ryoma placed his left hand a little firmer against the 'Blood's' right shoulder.

"Fuji Sempai..." Giving his snoozing elder a rougher shake, the Seigaku singles star renewed his efforts. "...wake up! We have to go somewhere right now!"

"wha...?"

Jerking out of his slumber, Fuji was mildly surprised to discover he had fallen asleep at the window.

Blinking some life back into his heavy, tired eyes, the Tensai glared up at the dark haired youth hovering over him.

"Go? Go where?"

His green-gold eyes incredibly brilliant, Ryoma tugged impatiently at his powerful team mate's T-shirt.

"Trust me Fuji Sempai, you'll like it."

"What I'd like now.." muttered Fuji with a yawn, his open eyes gleaming dangerously in the faint twilight, "...is to crawl back into bed and sleep!"

Ignoring the veiled threat behind the words, Ryoma laughed at his grumpy upperclassman. Large black wings extending from his shoulders, the short, slender youth unexpectedly wrapped both arms around a surprised Fuji to hold him in a curiously firm grip.

"Ryoma!" began Fuji sternly. "What are you..."

But the rest of the sentence was lost as Ryoma abruptly winked from existence.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sitting astride Ryoma's neck, a sullen Fuji was at least grateful for the warm, heavy parka that his team mate had thrust upon him before morphing into his full true form then insisting that the Tensai ride upon his scaled back to goodness knows where.

Shivering a little as the cold pre dawn wind whipped through his streaming hair, he tried to enjoy the thrill that was riding on a dragon.

Compared to Ryuzaki, Ryoma was much leaner (even though he was close to her in shoulder height) and definitely much shorter in length. But the much longer, wider wings along with a golden sheen covering his midnight black scales showed his royal heritage and wondering where on earth they were going, Fuji glanced down at the ragged mountain peaks passing beneath the Demi-Dragon's strong sails.

Humming contentedly to himself, Ryoma made for a distant rocky outcrop and circling the wide rough surface twice, he lightly settled upon it with a few heavy wing beats.

Crouching forward to soak up what heat he could feel emanating from Ryoma's scales, a trembling Fuji demanded to know just exactly why they had come to that frozen and forbidding corner of Japan.

"You'll see." replied the mythic youth with a pleased smirk on his draconian face. Pointing with a clawed wing tip, the Seigaku singles star indicated the first steady glow of the rising sun straight before them.

At first, all Fuji could see was a faint glow surrounded by the twinkling silver dots of flickering stars. But then, something moved against it, something with large white wings and giving a small delighted cry of recognition, he stepped forward to lift his arms towards a rapidly approaching Yuki.

Relieved to see his guardian again, the Tensai couldn't help but give the somber angel man a brief hug of welcome before excitedly asking for news of Tezuka.

"Your question will shortly be answered." the blonde crisply replied before stepping back to watch several more of his fellow upper realm dwellers arrive on the scene.

Rearing up onto his hind legs, Ryoma warbled a hauntingly beautiful tune that was answered by three dragons arrowing out of the rising sun.

Remaining airborne, the trio dipped and swerved, their bodies curving gracefully in flight as they manoeuvred about to cut shapes in the air while singing.

Gazing up wondrously at the incredible display, Fuji gasped as the giant form of Kabaji accompanied by Atobe and Jiroh suddenly popped into the sky high above.

Heart beating faster, his attention was abruptly drawn to the golden disk of sun now welling up from behind the earth's rim. Swiftly clearing a high peak right in front of him, it suddenly seemed to sprout a pair of enormous leathery wings.

Cerulean orbs growing big and round, Fuji felt moisture form within them, his heart now leaping wildly in his chest as his exulting spirits soared. Body trembling from the sheer weight of his intense emotion, the honey haired youth no longer felt the knife like wind nor heard the gatherings joyful songs; all he could hear, all he could see, was the giant golden form of his beloved dragon king framed against the glowing sun; Regal, powerful and magnificent to behold.

A longing whisper was followed by a slightly louder word, then a loud cry of "TEZUKA!" erupted from the very depths of his soul as he excitedly watched his lover descend.

The very moment all four feet had touched down, Fuji tore across the uneven rocky ground to fling his arms around the dragon's lowered muzzle; his happy tears soaking the soft hide free of hard scales while elated laughter drowned out the exulting song of dragon's and Hikari welcoming the one who would some day soon deliver them from the evil that was Raidon.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

To be continued...

At this stage, I must ask for patience as I have a hell of a lot of things to do for the next few weeks. I PROMISE YOU ALL.. I'll update as SOON as I CAN!


	91. Return Of Dawn 5

Greetings readers! Talk about a busy life! Two horse shows.. (My little Welsh pony Chouji took out two reserve champions while my niece's part Arab Shikamaru took a few more.. he BIT the judge! lol)... plus building new paddock fences can certainly chew up your time..sigh.. BUT HERE IT IS! The newest installment of Mythic Brotherhood! Dances in celebration. Yes friends, Tezuka is home, the USA game draws near and danger lurks just out of sight for our heroes. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: Oh come now, if the boys were mine you really would see Tezuka with dragon wings and Fuji kicking Raidon's sorry butt from here to Jigoku and back again...

Return Of Dawn 5

Home Coming; Part 2

Story; Tora Macaw

-.-.-.-.-.-

Blinking a pool's worth of tears from his eyes, Fuji beamed upwards; his trembling hands remaining locked onto Tezuka's muzzle in case the very real looking dragon turned out to be a mirage. However, the giant fantasy creature now gazing gently into his own face was solid scaled fact and tenderly nuzzling the human youth, the royal gold whispered a quiet; "I've come back."

Laughing and crying at the same time, Fuji savoured his lover's warm closeness until a sudden dark thought crossed his mind to partly swamp his rising fires of welcome.

"Tezuka... _Mitsu.._" he breathed while rubbing his left cheek against the great draconian face, "...you are in danger here."

"Not any more." Tezuka softly replied. Carefully drawing his muzzle out of Fuji's arms, the king of dragon kind tenderly licked the Tensai's wet face before settling his vast body comfortably onto his chest and curving protective claws about the one he had come to love.

"My followers..." he stated while indicating his now sitting subjects with a jab of his left wing tip. "...have sworn to stand with me against any further onslaughts performed on Raidon's behalf. Syusuke..." conscientiously tilting Fuji's chin up with a slow caress of his snake like tongue, Tezuka spoke with gentle affection. "... I fully intend to use the strength you have given me, so the time draws near to rise against our oppression. Therefore, I can no longer hide."

Upon hearing the quiet words, the ring of dragons surrounding the reunited lovers rose onto their hind legs. Wings out spread, necks extended, the mighty beasts roared their defiance to the sky. Stepping into the center, the Hikari now sworn loyalty to the Mythic Brotherhood's overlord joined their voices to the dragons; the resounding war cry carrying on the winds to rock the edges of heaven in a show of ever lasting strength wed to a fierce pride.

"We were born to be wild and free." Tezuka announced to the gathering once the tumult had died down. "Lord Jinnai once gave us the will to live as we chose."

"And we chose to live wild and free.." answered the dragons while expelling their breath weapons upward. "Call now all of thee!"

"No longer shall we fly in fear..." continued Tezuka calmly.

Striding forward to stand beside his king, Kabaji's rarely heard voice boomed; "...OUR WINGS, OUR ROARS, THE HEAVENS SHALL HEAR!":

Dropping down into a low bow, the great bronze opened his mind so all over the gathering could receive him.

'_The rightful king has returned to us. Therefore, I hereby renounce my royal authority.'_

Giving his respectful second in command a regal nod, Tezuka sat up; Fuji's sitting slender young form cradled in the center of his upturned scaly left palm held close to his heart.

"I have returned and with my arrival, all shall rise to follow me. However..." he added seriously as the group exulted once more. "...the time for battle still hasn't come. I shall fly back to the humans and tend to my clan while keeping up the cover of playing tennis. That way, I can observe what Raidon's soldiers are doing while satisfying the humans of the school I must continue to attend."

"Ore Sama thinks the whole farce is stupid." muttered Atobe with a contemptuous toss of his head. "Yet at the same time, I will agree. Kabaji!"

"Usu!"

"Let's go back..." the silver haired angel man remarked while grinning wickedly at a smirking Ryoma. "...Ore Sama can't wait to awe and dazzle his opponents with his incredible skills."

"Mada mada da ne."

Lowering his head, the young demi dragon glared insolently through his dark bangs; his heavy jaws curved into happy sneer while close by, Fuji vaulted onto the base of Tezuka's lowered neck.

"So he is the only one permitted to ride upon the mighty gold." thought Raikiri ruefully. Shooting an apprehensive glance at Kagayakuyuki, Raidon's former high general wondered how the prince would fare when finally confronting his adopted father in battle.

Yet the stoic blonde hardly seemed to be giving the matter thought as he protectively hovered above Fuji now seated comfortably astride his lover's shoulders.

Voicing a mighty roar, the group rose as one to abruptly vanish against the clear morning sky.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Blinking into the early light, Oishi quietly slipped from his bed to cross over to the window then stare out at the pale dawn. Apart from a few wispy clouds marring the horizon, the sky held a grand promise of a fine day.

Yawning, Seigaku's vice captain wondered why he had been jolted out of a sound sleep before a movement on the lawn below caught his eye. Steadying his gaze, the raven haired youth realized he was seeing Kaido standing on the short grass. Lifting both hands to the sky, the bandana wearing teenager morphed into his true naga form; a protective basilisk Inui at his side while Sengoku and Kajimoto swiftly circled low overhead.

Sensing the pair of Hikari were fully shielding the entire area from human awareness, Oishi felt a jolt of terror lance through him as he quickly fretted over what crisis was now about to befall them.

Just as he was about to wake Eiji then bolt from the room, a crisp knock at his door almost caused the disguised moon dog to leap out of his hide.

"Huh?" grumbled a sleepy Eiji, his tousled red hair falling about his face as he sat up to blink bleary eyed at the wooden barrier. "What's going on?"

"I don't know." muttered Oishi while striding forwards to answer the knuckle rapping summons. "I don't sense any danger, but then..."

Wrenching the door open, he was mildly surprised to find himself confronting a happily grinning Momoshiro.

"Good morning!" the hidden mongoose spirit cheerfully called while all but bouncing into the room. "You guys had better dress fast because Ryoma has asked us all to gather out front."

"Why?" asked a bewildered Oishi as storm clouds started to form at Kaido's mystical command. "Are we under attack?"

Just as Momo' was about to reply, two strange Hikari appeared in the sky outside, swiftly followed by the sudden appearance of a large black-gold dragon. Gliding straight through the heart of the churning black clouds, it bellowed in response to a low grow of thunder before swooping low over the small crowd quickly multiplying on the mown grass before the sports complex's huge double doors.

Rising up to hold a vertical position in mid air, Ryoma's call became slightly more urgent.

_'Yes, we're coming'_ Momo informed his anxious life mate before urging his now totally astonished friends to hurry.

Hastily throwing a thick robe over their light clothing, the golden pair soon charged in Momo's wake and upon bursting through the doors, Seigaku's bristle haired powerhouse eagerly scanned the leaden sky.

"And just exactly what is going on here?" a stern faced Sanada demanded to know. Firmly folding his arms across his chest, Rikkadai's commander fixed the hovering Ryoma with a severe glare. "If this is some kind of sad Seigaku prank just to gain attention..."

"I can assure you, it isn't." remarked a broadly smiling Momo'. "Just have a little patience and you'll see what's going on."

Striding regally through the nearby door way, Sakaki Taro frowned at the now large gathering assembled before him.

"Even if they do have a good excuse..." he grimly stated to a startled Hanamara standing beside him, "...such behaviour will not be tolerated!" Forbiddingly casting his hostile gaze skyward, the disguised Hikari prince envisioned himself dealing out harsh punishments to all those responsible for such blatantly outrageous antics.

Completely ignoring his wondering audience, Kaido focused his powers; his snarling thunder storm now spliced with jagged splinters of lightening as the spiraling clouds formed into a slowly revolving funnel.

From out of the sluggish tornado's windy heart, two large winged Hikari unexpectedly appeared; their graceful royal forms swooping low over the crowd before rising up to hover on either side of the grey cumulus cone.

Their impressive flight limbs fully extended, the pair Sakaki Taro instantly recognised as Kagayakuyuki and Raikiri, hung suspended to sing in beautiful clear voices.

Erupting into existence out of the funnel's sides, several dragons appeared; the mighty bronze leading the teleport while just below his huge leathery wings, a Kirin cantered on a glittering star trail with a singing Atobe perched upon his gleaming chestnut back.

Just as the many tennis playing youths were starting to mutter over the strange spectacle, a hauntingly beautiful song rang out; a sound that most of the gathering realized belonging to the one they had missed the most and dramatically dropping out of the center of the whirling naga created storm, Tezuka slowly descended; his enormous flight limbs fully extended as he gently returned to earth like a lazy kite.

Assorted eyes bulged while many jaws dropped and for several long moments, a stunned silence held sway over the incredulous crowd until a wide eyed Horio broke the spell by voicing a high pitched delighted cry.

Morphing into his true form, the young Tanuki galloped across the open ground to skid to halt before the mighty dragon king.

"Welcome back!" he breathed, his glittering orbs aglow with the eager light of hero worship.

Arching his long neck, Tezuka lowered his muzzle to quietly return the enthusiastic welcome.

"Long time, no see."

Not quite able to blink back his tears, Horio passed a trembling forepaw across his face; a low sounding gasp of; "I've been so looking forward to this day." breaking from him as shining liquid trails dragged down a smiling Katsuo's damp cheeks.

"I'm so happy!" added Katchiro while dragging a skinny foreleg over his rodent features. "So very happy!"

A slight look of dismay marring his regal expression, Tezuka quietly asked his smallest subjects not to cry.

"But..." sniffed Horio through his happy tears, "...to have you here again..."

"We are all safe again!" added Katchiro with glee.

Unexpectedly whipping about, an exasperated at being cut off Horio suddenly bawled into his friend's astonished face.

"Of course we are all safe!" he snarled in a manner that caused the startled wererat to retreat a step. "Tezuka wont let anything bad happen!"

"The winds of change are blowing." stated Tezuka while lifting his head, his untidy golden-brown hair stirring in the crisp morning breeze. "Raidon is in for a surprise."

Upon hearing those words, the rest of team Seigaku instantly followed the freshmen trio's example by surging forward in a cheerful wave.

"TEZUKA!" shouted an ecstatic Eiji, his arms raised to the heavens as he danced excitedly around his bemused captain's vast bulk. "IT'S REALLY YOU NYA!"

"Yes.." sighed a grateful Oishi while gazing upon the dragon king out of moist green eyes, "...our captain... our king... is back."

Right hand thoughtfully rubbing his chin, a grinning Mizuki slyly observed the honey haired youth still seated upon the mighty gold's back.

"It seems to me, that the dragon king has recovered from the pain of Raidon's little gift in his shoulder."

Stepping up beside the demon-elf, Yuuta voiced a small sigh of regret.

"Yes, my brother restored his life and almost lost his own."

"How interesting." Mizuki all but purred, his right index finger constantly twirling a wavy lock of jet black hair around it as a trembling Oishi strode up to bow low before the great gold.

Her dark grey eyes turning huge and round, Hanamara roughly pushed her way through the tight packed crowd to stare up at Tezuka in a state of sheer disbelief.

"You! You are... _alive!"_

"And whole I see." added a mildly shocked Sakaki Taro moving up to stand beside the still open mouthed demon princess. "I guess I should welcome you."

At that point in time, a low rumble of excited chatter broke out; each human or mythic form member of the brotherhood crowding around Tezuka as if to prove to themselves that the mighty gold had indeed returned.

However, one pair of eyes narrowed into evil slits; the bitter golden brown orbs twinkling with the dark light of cold anger. For Sanada, well hidden Demi-Dragon and acting captain of Rikkadai bore his grandfather no welcome and firmly tugging his cap brim down over his face, the tense shouldered disguised teenager abruptly turned away to vanish behind the milling crowd.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Soon as breakfast was over, Sakaki Taro bluntly demanded that all students assemble in the main hall and with all eyes focused on a now human form Tezuka standing silently at his side, the hidden Hikari prince addressed the group without preamble.

"In spite of the gold's miraculous recovery wed to an unexpected return, you will all be expected to continue to play tennis as normal. Therefore, Tezuka here will act as coach due to Ryuzaki's illness."

An open muttering instantly broke out all over hall as rebellious sounding students grumbled about the ever increasing heavenly threat.

"How can he even think of playing tennis like normal at a time like this?" Shinji murmured to his nodding lover. "The situation we face calls for vigilance and action and by being ordinary humans, we leave ourselves vulnerable."

"I agree." answered Kamio earnestly while across the room, Atobe voiced a derisive snort.

"How interesting!" he remarked to no one in particular. "With Raidon's shadow hanging over us and Aion's spies on the move, how will Tezuka handle being a human while keeping us safe?"

Sensing the imminent possible start of an ugly mutiny, Hanamara held up both hands while calling for silence.

"Be quiet and sit down!" she loudly ordered over the multitude of surly grouching. "And yes Sanada, that also includes _you! _ Now park your tails and listen up!"

With an uneasy quiet now holding sway, the disguised demon adjusted her glasses with her middle finger before calmly speaking further.

"Now, I know what you are all thinking as you've all made your feelings on the matter perfectly clear. However..." she added while sweeping the gathering with her steely gaze, "...the cover of normal human tennis must be maintained!"

"Excuse me." called Kajimoto while pushing to his feet, then leaning both hands on the long bench before him as he spoke. "... I for one am willing to keep up our human activities, but..." lifting an index finger, he calmly pointed at an impassive teenage Tezuka. "...how do we know that Raidon's power still doesn't plague him? I mean, if we did come under attack and his strength failed..."

"You dare to doubt my powers Hikari?"

Voice low and dangerous, his open orbs glittering with untold menace, Fuji slowly stood up to challenge the sandy haired youth.

"No 'Blood', I don't" replied Kajimoto mildly after a long, tense moment of steadily facing down the Tensai's killer glare. "But with gold's return, his presence here will act like a beacon to draw Raidon down from the heavens and I know that ruthless dictator will not rest until he has killed or captured us all!"

A few sullen mutters of agreement echoed about the hall and morphing into his true angel folk form, the once mighty commander of the royal guards held up both wings as he spoke.

"The dragons have long had a tradition, where an injured member of their kind once returned to its clan is tested to be worthy. Therefore, I ask here and now, that the mighty gold upholds such a tradition."

Turning to a staring Seigaku captain, Sakaki Taro inquired as to the disguised dragon's willingness to comply.

Tipping his head back in contemplation, Tezuka remembered how Kabaji had fought him outside the caverns of fire and knowing just how vitally important it was for his subjects to be reassured, the russet eyed youth answered with solemn dignity.

"It's true, my kind have always tested each others strength. Yes, I agree to his challenge. Kajimoto, you may test my power with tennis and should I win, you will obey my will. Agreed?"

Instantly, a stunned silence met his stern words and in the undercurrent of excited peace that followed, Atobe grinned with wicked delight.

"Very good Tezuka, no one can doubt you if you beat him in that form. Ah yes, Ore Sama is looking forward to seeing your battle."

Shrewdly noticing how a grim faced Sanada was glaring blazing daggers of doom at a fully unconcerned Tezuka, Sakaki Taro firmly declared the meeting to be over and after sternly ordering the chattering students now happily anticipating the about to begin tennis battle to assemble on tennis court A-2, the disguised prince traded a long hard stare with an equally glaring Yuki before swiftly following in departing the youths wake.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Feet firmly placed shoulder width apart, Tezuka stared sternly at across a tennis net at an equally determined teenage Kajimoto.

Joining his wide eyed teammates eagerly awaiting the imminent battle, a human disguised Shishido quietly asked his sandy haired friend if the up and coming conflict was truly necessary.

"After all..." the Hyotei player quietly added, "...I know my king can beat you."

"And I..." replied Kajimoto with a light swing of his racket, "...know your dragon customs, little brown. Therefore, I cannot judge his strength until I have seen it with my own eyes."

Ignoring his secret lover's scandalized gasp, Shishido allowed his shadowy true form to manifest; the great phantom beast looking rather smug while close by, a wickedly grinning Eiji loudly declared that Tezuka would eat Jyousei Shounan's star player alive.

Turning away from his opponent's resolute gaze, Seigaku's captain calmly strolled over to the fence to retrieve his racket from an anxious Oishi.

"Tezuka..." the disguised moon dog began in soft, worried tones. "...you really don't have to do this."

Tight stringed, white frame weapon in hand, the regal youth let his gentle eyes linger for a moment on Fuji's slender form before allowing the harsher glare of one about to wage war wash over hardened russet orbs.

"Bright moon, you know the dragon law as well as he does. We will fight."

Blue eyes burning with bright fires of fortitude, Kajimoto shifted his weight; his body dropping into a semi crouch as tense knees prepared to spring.

'_So, you really intend to show your might? Then let's do this!'_

At Tezuka's serious nod, the hidden angel man's fierce orbs glittered with frosty menace.

'_Lord dragon, I'll make you bow to me.'_

_'It's you who will bow.'_

Drawing his left arm back, Tezuka dealt the tennis ball dropping from his right hand a devastating low serve and pushing off to charge left along the baseline, Kajimoto strongly felt that such a hit should be an easy return.

However, on connecting with the little round missile, he instantly discovered that he had sorely under estimated Tezuka's human strength and wrestling with the incredible power behind a ball seemingly made of lead, he was barely able to summon the ability to backhand the fast moving object across the net.

Moving back a single step, Tezuka almost lazily swung his own weapon to sending howling straight back.

Taking careful note of his king's actions, a contented Shishido happily observed what a tooth bared Kajimoto was so painfully blind to.

"Even I feel sorry for him." remarked Otori as Tezuka's on court energy began to rise as a subtle golden glow. "My fellow Hikari must run while the mighty gold remains still."

"Telekinesis." nodded Akira, his arms folded across his chest as a slight smirk tugged at his lips. "He has intended to use it from the start."

Brown orbs suddenly going wide, Shishido's gasp cut the air as he unexpectedly gripped his bond mate's upper arm. "Otori! Do you see it?"

Leaning forward as one, the entire group witnessing the fast paced game stared in open wonder at the incredible sight of Tezuka wreathed in a misty blue glow.

Jaws hanging, many stiffly turned to gaze in sheer astonishment at Fuji.

But with a serene smile spread across his face, the powerful 'Blood' ignored the shocked comments wed to incredulous eyes as Tezuka slammed home yet another brutal point.

"It's like he has become a 'Blood' himself." Sengoku quietly said to a smirking Ryoma.

"And Fuji sempai has become a dragon."

Mouth agape, Kirihara excitedly declared that the two such separate species powers had merged in a way that no others had ever done before.

"Except maybe for Ryoma here." laughed Momo', his deep purple orbs brimming with delight while a frustrated Kajimoto silently swore under his breath.

"Am I playing against a dragon, or a 'Blood'?" he wondered as he attempted to return a furious forehand. "Even without the soul bind, the two have become one."

Spitting a bitter curse as his strongest blow plowed straight into the net, Kajimoto then smiled ruefully while bending at the hips to give his conquer a respectful bow.

'_My lord dragon.'_ he sent before shouldering his racket, then striding with immense dignity from the battle field.

Acknowledging the defeated Hikari with a firm nod, Tezuka was then mildly surprised to see a determined Shishido walk swiftly in the war zone.

Racket perfectly balanced on one index finger, the hidden brown dragon respectfully requested a game.

Answering the question with a hard serve, Tezuka challenged the younger creature with cold efficiency.

For the disguised brown, it swiftly became a running game; his sneaker shod feet rapidly pounding up and down the base line while a grim faced human form gold hardly moved from his central placement.

Galloping forward to meet a short drop return, Shishido leapt up to slam his weapon against the rebound.

Smirking with satisfaction at the resulting high bounce, the Hyotei player felt he was truly giving his king a fair flight for his scales. However, Tezuka merely paced two small steps sideways; the high speed missile flying with pin point precession onto his tight racket strings, a strong wind suddenly howling up about him to stir up messy golden-brown hair as hard russet irises glittered with purposeful judgement.

With his slightly lowered head, his body dropping into a semi crouch as hunters eyes fixed upon the fast moving ball while a wind of his own creation roared about him, the watching crowd was instantly reminded of Fuji.

"He could never summon the wind before!" gasped a startled Oishi while a hair twirling Mizuki smoothly announced the incredible display to truly be a rare feast for the eyes.

"Even so..." remarked Otori, his hidden wings rustling with barely suppressed excitement as his bond dragon failed to meet the returning blow. Close by, the 'Blood' continued to smile his secret smile. "...he is still a human in that form."

Lifting his racket, he raised his voice to politely ask if he could take the next serve.

Almost feral eyes watching the disguised Hikari's entry to the court, Tezuka answered with a non committal; "Hn..."

"This will be good." muttered Yuushi to Atobe as his fellow teammate quickly paced into position. "His serves are faster than lightening."

"A good, high speed game." stated Inui as ball and string swung into fast paced action with a resounding crack.

Voicing a light silvery chuckle, Fuji cheerfully declared that Tezuka would win easily.

Brow creasing into a frown as Tezuka returned every attack with ridiculous ease, Otori loaded the next shot with the full sting of his dragon freezing containment field.

"The very second he strikes.." the angel man thought grimly as his trap thundered over the net, "...he'll be caught, thus proving once and for all that Hikari will remain the dragon masters forever."

Surrounded by a misty white-blue halo, Tezuka's serious orbs narrowed before his well shielded arm scythed forward and actively resisting the movement stopping power, the teenage form dragon king sent the projectory flying back with almost bored-by-the-attempt-to-catch-him ease.

Great impressed in spite of himself, Otori decided then and there to concede defeat. Lowering his weapon, he dropped into a respectful bow. "That was amazing. I surrender, lord dragon."

'_It pleases me to welcome another strong Hikari to my side.'_ answered Tezuka proudly as the court door swung open to admit the flame haired form of a wickedly grinning Sengoku.

"Then let _this_ Hikari tame that wild dragon!" he laughed before happily launching an all out assault.

His light hearted smile never leaving his face, Sengoku soon experienced true feelings of awe and pride as Tezuka casually deflected every single attempt to either cage or stop him with ridiculous ease.

"Tezuka's strength is unrivalled." breathed Oishi with warm admiration. "Our king has truly returned to us."

Voicing a bratty chuckle, Ryoma grinned impudently through dark bangs falling over his glittering green-gold eyes.

"That cruel Hikari ruler has no chance of standing up to him." Shadowy echo of his true form hanging above him, the young Demi-Dragon eagerly declared his own intentions to fight against his many times over great grandfather some day.

"And why not right now?" purred a closed eyed, serenely smiling Fuji as his on court lover powered up his "Tezuka zone." attack.

"Too much effort." the cap wearing youth replied with a flippant wave of his left hand. "I'll take on the 'Blood' king later."

'Blood' king?" Cocking his head to one side, Fuji gently regarded his little friend through half open eyes. "Saa.. I like the sound of that."

Laughing quietly at Sengoku's stunned expression, the Tensai watched with immense satisfaction as his lover continued to thwart every one of the flame haired warrior's tricks, traps and cunning plays.

Dark golden-brown orbs hardening into chips of flint, a brooding Sanada solemnly announced to a wickedly grinning Kirihara that the game was over.

Lips curving into a pleased smirk, Atobe bowed his head; his fog grey eyes closing as he silently congratulated the mighty gold on his flawless victories. Casting a swift glance at the nearby tree line, he was only mildly surprised to catch a quick glimpse of Rei's astonished face staring back.

Realizing he had been spotted, the burly warrior promptly fled; instantly causing Hyotei's wealthy captain to snigger with barely contained amusement.

'_Come Ldnuhk imyf...' _ Atobe gently ordered while turning away to start walking back into the sports complex's huge building. '_...let us ready our defences.'_

"USU!"

Rattling invisible to human eyes bronze wings, Kabaji obediently followed his bond Hikari. Meanwhile, out on the tennis court, Tezuka all but sneered at his hidden adversary before sweeping the watching teenagers with his steely gaze.

"Kamio! Kirihara! Who is the next one to challenge me?"

"Not me." Fudomine's flame haired half angel replied softly, his head lowering as his eyes closed. "I've already seen your strength and will follow your rule."

"I'll also give up..." laughed a twinkling eyed Kirihara, "...for now. Heh, maybe after the war I'll kick your sorry gold tail."

Fully aware that his trial by combat had come to an abrupt end, Tezuka nodded firmly before allowing the giant shadow of his true form to manifest above him; the great fantasy creature rearing onto its haunches to extend enormous golden wings and roar its superiority to the clouds.

Calling his wide eyed team mates together, Oishi addressed the large groups new found loyalty.

"We were always ready to follow you.." he began formally, "...but now you have proven your strength, we once again place our lives beneath your wings."

"Your subjects await your commands sire." stated a smiling Shishido while beside him, a human disguised Otori quietly vowed to serve and protect.

"Excellent." observed Oishi cheerfully as the remainder of the gathering confirmed their own undying unity. "Your resistance to the heavens is growing."

Stepping forward, Momo' eagerly asked exactly when Tezuka was planning to take down the cruel Hikari overlord.

For a brief moment, Tezuka merely stared at the hidden Mongoose spirit before resting his left hand on Fuji's shoulder as he answered.

"First.." he said sternly as the light morning breezes tugged at his artfully messy golden-brown hair, "...I must gather my army as it's vital to know who will stand beside us. Then, once the human cover of playing tennis against the USA team is done we will strike. I'm hoping our American friends of the Brotherhood will join us. Oishi!" Turning to his ever faithful lieutenant, Tezuka's russet orbs became hard. "By now, Raidon will be fully aware of my return. Yet in spite of our "little warning" at dawn, he still knows not of our plans."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

With the dinner hour over, Atobe stood before a large window; his fog grey eyes staring out at a darkening sky. Behind him, a thoughtful Kamio absentmindedly stroked Shinji's shoulder length dark hair as he spoke.

"Sakaki Taro and Hanamara wont like it. In fact, they'll probably lock us all up for an entire year."

"Just let them try and stop us." grinned Sengoku from the other side of the room. "We have vowed our loyalty to the mighty gold and what better way to prove it than by giving him a proper welcome."

"Ore Sama agrees." stated Atobe before anyone else could speak. "And it will be nice to be ourselves again for a few hours."

"A stupid risk." growled a scowling Sanada while leaning forward in his chair to rest clenched fists upon his tense knees. "Raidon will attack."

"Nonsense." Atobe all but purred much to the Rikkadai vice captain's extreme annoyance. Waving a lazy hand in Shinji's direction, Hyotei's prima donna became smug. "Fudomine and some of Tachibana's closest followers have generously consented to aid us. Raidon wont even know where we are."

Golden-brown orbs turning to stone, Sanada angrily muttered that his teammates were fools.

Completely ignoring his sullen friend, sparks shone in Sengoku's large azure orbs as he excitedly enthused about the coming evening.

"I love a good party!" Eagerly rubbing his hands together, he cheerfully declared his intentions to sing.

"A song of welcome?" chuckled Kamio, his head a little to one side as he smiled. "Why not? It's the best way to honor a dragon."

"I'd enjoy that." said Shinji quietly. "I never had a chance to sing this morning, but I'd welcome a chance to sing tonight. Everyone should have a chance to properly greet the mighty gold."

"Yeah..." laughed Kamio, his right hand sliding off the back of the sofa to gently caress his lover's shoulders. "...I'm good at holding a rhythm."

Sitting fully upright in his easy chair near the window, Kirihara grinned at Sanada's startled expression to gleefully announce that he could easily out sing anyone.

"Sing now..." snapped his brooding comrade from under his dark blue cap brim, "...and I'll kill you."

Roaring with laughter at the grim threat to life and limb, Kirihara happily told his friend to lighten up.

"Oh come on!" he giggled, his large emerald eyes glowing with mischief. "It'll be fun!"

Turning away from the window, Atobe fixed grey eyes glittering with ill concealed amusement onto his snarling friend.

"Not brave enough to sound off and show Raidon just how much you despise him?"

Blatantly disregarding the stinging barb, Sanada answered with a short; "I just don't see why I should."

"Sanada's scared!" mocked a laughing Kirihara before suddenly finding that he had fend off an unexpected attack of a hard flung pillow aimed straight at his face.

Shrieking with mock terror, the human form Draca-Demon abruptly fell silent; his eyes going as big and round as dinner plates at Sanada's sudden solemn announcement that he was going to sing after all.

"But not because you goaded me." he informed a thoroughly shell shocked Kirihara a few seconds later. "It's because I can sing better than all of you."

"Better than Ore Sama?" asked a smirking Atobe. "I very much doubt it."

Just as Sanada was working up a haughty reply, the door of the dorm's common room swung open to admit a gently smiling Oishi.

"Everything's ready." the hidden Moon Dog cheerfully announced. "Please join us outside."

Rising to their feet as one, the eager group quickly trotted through the building's quiet hallways.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

His immense golden scaled body resting comfortably upon a soft bed of long emerald coloured grass, Tezuka lifted his head to gaze up at a vast star spangled sky overhead.

Only few wispy clouds drifted before the sparkling vault to mar its glittering perfection and grunting his satisfaction, he swung his muzzle sideways to fix stern russet orbs upon the many forms of black winged demons making lazy patterns in the sky above his many gathered subjects.

For not only had all of his tennis playing friends come together on the lonely mountain meadow that had always been his own private retreat from the modern world, but many of his dragon subjects as well and only with such a massed gathering of Thleerum protectors filling the air space above them, could the mighty fantasy creature fully relax.

Regally nodding his thanks to a tall, long haired slender demon... his gleaming silver mantle waving in the gentle night breezes as he stood proudly upon a towering spur of rock... Tezuka then curved his neck to gaze down upon the festivities taking place before his forefeet.

Several long tables had been erected in front of him, their smoothly polished wooden surfaces now covered with many plates and platters containing all kinds of delicious foods.

Normally stern orbs softening at the sight of Fuji cheerfully sprinkling an insane amount of chilli powder onto his food before slipping a well laden pair of chopsticks between his teeth with a contented sigh, the mighty gold carefully licked the crown of the smiling Tensai's head before politely turning his attention to a great black and sliver brindle moon dog now happily addressing the great crowd.

"In the name of all present, we welcome your return oh mighty gold!"

Nimble fingers strumming guitar strings, a small group of Aidon's warriors quickly struck up a merry tune, a few more noble Thleerum setting a steady paced beat on large wooden framed drums and proudly strutting into center of the large group, a fully Hikari form Atobe arrogantly tossed his longer than normal sliver hair as he started to sing.

"Open the window on a sunny afternoon. Look upon the shadows of the trees on the grass."

Moving up to stand beside his friend, Sengoku grinned as he lightly sang the next verse

"Close your eyes and take a deep breath. Set the stage that will be tomorrow in your mind."

Curiously, Sanada had been the only mythic present to retain his human form and firmly stepping forward, he added his strong clear voice to those of his teammates.

"Imagining the new page of life, describing it fully on a snow white canvas..."

Large head gently nodding in time to the music, pleasure clearly showed in Tezuka's hazel-gold eyes as Shinji and Kamio's voices blended together in perfect harmony.

Singing as one, the entire gathering joined in; the harmonious words of Wonderful Days drifting up to float away on the warm night breeze.

With a new tune from the musicians creating a harmonious background melody, assorted members of the merry party started to provide their own brands of entertainment.

Fuji amazed everyone with a demonstration of his telekinesis by swiftly pulling a table cloth out from under a well laden cargo of food and full drinking vessels without so much as disturbing a single crumb or causing the slightest of ripples in the liquid.

Inui showed off his short range teleportation by appearing to make a jug of his dreaded glowing green juice apparently appear out of thin air.

Cat Lord Eiji summoned some wild cats from the surrounding wilderness and together, they sung a feline song. Once they had finished, the Kirin Jiroh asked a demon form Shinji to create a light rain fall.

By swinging his head in a circle, the Asian unicorn was able to twirl the water around his horn and by compacting the falling liquid into one place, he was able to make a slowly revolving platform upon which he could dance.

Once he was through, the Thleerum ruler; Aidon himself, swooped down from his high place and with his hornless second in command beside him, the silver haired demon and his dark haired friend sang a hauntingly beautiful duet.

Entranced by the incredible performance, all eyes remained fixed upon the regal pair. However, one pair of eyes found themselves constantly straying elsewhere and turning his head to the right, Fuji smiled lovingly at his watchful gold dragon.

Not a single word or thought passed between them, yet the Tensai walked unhesitatingly to mythic creature's side and tenderly gathering the slender human within his scaly left palm, Tezuka silently backed up to then swiftly teleport away.

The only one to notice their and two Hikari's surreptitious departure, Oishi smiled gently before quietly calling some of his moon dog friends together to howl a canine gathering song for the still oblivious to the gold's absence crowd.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Moonlight simmered upon a still and calm sea, small waves lapping at a gently sloping sandy shore while off to the east, the first low lying bands of orange indicating the imminent start of a new day began to shine upon the distant horizon.

Suddenly popping into existence, a huge gold dragon appeared in mid air; the mighty creature escorted by two large winged angel folk as it swooped low over the tranquil waters.

Lifting its great body, it let its hind legs dangle; the great leathery flight limbs back winging so it could lightly touch down in a brief flurry of raised sand.

Feeling a pleasant warmth starting to drive out the chill of teleportation, Fuji swung his right leg over Tezuka's neck to then easily side off and softly land with both feet on the moist sand.

Tipping his head back, he deeply breathed the clean balmy air before smiling serenely at his gentle eyed lover.

Noticing some high sand dunes, the Tensai playfully sprinted to the summit of the highest one. Framed by the backdrop of dark sky and shining crescent moon as dawn broke to reflect in his glittering open eyes, Tezuka felt his breath catch in his throat as he beheld the truly magical sight of his beloved human standing in the brief moment between night and day.

A crisp morning wind started to blow, its invisible fingers stirring up the 'Blood's' honey-brown hair and unable to help himself, the mighty gold dragon extended his neck; his long snake like tongue reaching out to tenderly lick the fine silky strands.

A low hum starting in his throat, he gently caressed his human's cheeks and chin before shrinking down into his half human form then flying to the willowy teenager's side to lovingly gather him into his arms.

Grateful that his guardians were politely keeping their backs turned while maintaining a discreet distance, both Tezuka and Fuji temporarily forgot about Raidon, ignored their tennis training and the possibility of a high ranking Hikari and demon's certain wrath over their leaving to enjoy their reunion the very best way they knew how.

-.-.-.-.-.-

End Of Chronicle

To Be Continued...

Raidon lurks, Aion plots, and new members of the Mythic Brotherhood arrive from America. For Ryoma, a great new challenge in the form of an arrogant young Hikari prince of the angel folk ruler's own clan shall arise. STAY TUNED!


	92. Like Ripples On A Pond 1

Greetings readers! It's been a very hard two weeks with all the sickness in the family! (My son had to have an operation on his foot and my niece had surgery to remove cysts) Then we got to play host to a visiting Japanese student for 3 days and show him all the sights. (His reaction to this very clearly anime fan house was; "Woa..." LOL... But here it is... DRUM ROLL... the next chapter! Woooo!

Beginning with an introduction of two new characters from the anime, the story then moves into a setting of conflicts to come. ENJOY!

Disclaimer; The Prince Of Tennis boys are not mine. Sad, but true. Heavy sigh. I so wish I could see animated Mythic Brotherhood... Rather sad hint to the animation world...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Prologue

Life can be tough. Even at the best of times, there is often a lingering thought that some day, some evil creature may just come along to cheerfully burst your bubble of happiness, and if it never happens; then consider yourself one of the lucky ones.

For two young griffins, little more than cubs in fact, that time of despair was now. They had always believed their parents would be there for them. But the cruel and powerful ruler of Jigoku had hatched other ideas. First, their great father had died on the point of Aion's sword; his life force taken as the hornless demon kept only one thought on his mind: kill all of the Shadow Fang clan.

Trying to protect her offspring, the cubs mother had fled; her three young doing their best to follow her. The very smallest did not survive.

Pushing her two remaining children deep inside a small, narrow cave, she had bid them a sad farewell before charging out to meet her destiny.

It had been thirst, wed to a fierce hunger that had finally driven the oldest of the pair to creep trembling from his hiding place. Instinctively, he knew how to hunt in a clumsy sort of way and just able to secure enough food for himself and his brother, the last survivors of a once mighty clan, clawed out a miserable existence as they constantly ran scurrying from beneath the feet of the mighty.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Time passed in its endless dance. A chance meeting with an old Hikari outcast, proved to be the cubs greatest salvation as she disguised them by using a highly secret heavenly art; binding their bewildered souls to the bodies of still born human twins.

Embracing the human form, the children remained with the bitter female; constantly on the move, forever running from place to place.. the minions of the relentless Aion always on their trail as they fought to stay one step ahead of their deadly life stealing powers.

Fifteen past. Yet to the outside world, the hidden beasts looked like two, normal, everyday human teenagers.

True, they had more beauty than most; one of them so charismatic with his long silken locks that he was constantly mistaken for a girl.

However, a banished Hikari warrior who had taken on the human name of "Baker" hadn't been fooled and confronting the twins crusty old guardian, he had quite literally purchased their hides for a large sack of gold.

Although freed from their often cruel protector, the disguised griffins sometimes couldn't help but wonder if they had climbed out of a volcano; only to fall head first into a raging wildfire, as their new custodian ruthlessly drove them to learn the arts of a human sport called tennis.

Much to their delight, they had easily mastered the simple game and with a few more outcast mythics at their side, life became easier as the motley assortment of creatures played.. and won.

-.-.-.-.--.-.-

For those in power, life can also be trying at times. While true they never know of a days hard work or what its like to go hungry while worrying about how the bills will be paid, the rich and mighty often find themselves dealing with trifling little problems of their own. Like dragon control for one.

Sitting upon his imposing crystal throne, the ruler of the Hikari bent forward to lean his right elbow upon his robe covered knee; his short bearded chin propped against a solid hand as he glared at his bowing subjects through malevolent ice blue eyes.

Of course, he _had_ known that this was coming. After all, his strategicially placed spies had kept him well informed as to the mighty gold's movements and to the solid fact that the 'Blood' had gained even greater powers than before.

Peering into general Rei's all seeing orb as it glowed eerily between his open palms, Raidon hissed through his teeth; his expression forbidding as he angrily observed the tennis matches played earlier that day.

"Blood King." growled the burly warrior while swiftly extinguishing his orb to sweep his ruler's court with a steely gaze. "That's what the Brotherhood are calling the gold now."

Dropping his hand so both of them rested lightly upon his thighs, the master of Varrock Jirakee leaned forward to speak with quiet menace.

"So, the giant golden rock lizard has returned to them. Rei!" straightening his back, Raidon drew himself up to stare down his nose; his frosty eyes filled with wicked intent as his voice dripped with black poison. "Summon Jintan to this hall. I think it's time we started reminding those creatures who is truly their master."

Nodding, Rei then indicated his waiting soldiers with a wave of his right wing.

"What of the reports of the dragon clans massing on Toubkal mountain?"

"Those brainless animals are of little concern." answered Raidon sharply. "Soon, I'll make slaves of them all and their leader shall take his place in my dungeon. Now go! And make certain that my council of blades become Hikari to be feared."

Leaning back as his warriors departed, the upper realm's tyrant overlord smirked while thoughtfully stroking his beard.

"Gather all the followers you want foolish gold. But even though you gave your life for them when I poisoned you, Jinnai's ancient laws wont save you now..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--

"Heart Of Dragon Gold... The Chronicles Of The Mythic Brotherhood."

The Fifteenth Chronicle

"Like Ripples On A Pond."

Part 1

Story: Tora Macaw.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fuji Syusuke started his tennis playing day as he always did, by staring longingly at Tezuka's back as the dragon king in his teenage form went about the humanly important business of coaching his players.

This was the final week of training camp and with tensions running high, the many hidden mythics dutifully carrying out their schools wishes fought hard to secure a place of honor on the national team.

Lightly caressing both slender yet strong arms with a feather light touch of his own hands, the honey haired youth smiled warmly; his happy thoughts of long tender nights laying beside his lover sustaining him during those incredibly long days where he couldn't even speak to Tezuka let alone get near him.

Once, he had tried to speak to his disguised dragon's mind. But Sakaki Taro had ruthlessly crushed all attempts at conversation, the stern Hikari coach firmly reminding the Tensai that _he_ belonged to the ruler of Hyotei and during all tennis training hours that the 'Blood' was controlled by he alone.

"I don't approve of you two even sleeping together." the regal angel man had snapped when Fuji had dared to mildly protest. "But the gold has become defiant of my rule. Therefore, the pair of you give me no choice but keep you well apart during the day so you can both concentrate! And 'Blood'..." he had added with quiet menace just before dismissing his glaring charge. "...do not dare to fail, I fully expect you to play in the nationals!"

"Just so you have an excuse to keep us apart." thought the Tensai grimly as he watched his lover order his friends to start jogging.

With the teenagers in motion, Tezuka's head swung about; his hard russet orbs briefly softening as they momentarily rested on Fuji's wistful face. But spotting a rapidly approaching Sakaki Taro, the disguised dragon king instantly returned to barking out orders; leaving a crestfallen young 'Blood' to snatch up his racket then all but leap into action at his ruler's imperious commands.

Playing off against a determined Saeki, he suddenly noticed Atobe proudly striding away from a questioning Hanamara. Head held high, his racket propped against his shoulder, the disguised Hikari warrior looked ready to conquer the world and savagely dealing his panting opponent a brutal backhand blow to score his second match point, Fuji couldn't help but wonder what the Hyotei prima donna was up to as he casually strolled out of sight.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Stalking into the sports center's well equipped gym, Atobe made a beeline for Sanada; only to stand motionless over the sweating youth working hard on a bench press.

Arm muscles bulging as a wet sheen gleamed upon warm skin, the hidden Demi-Dragon laid on his back and ignored his watcher, his strong limbs pushing at the large handles above him so the fifty kilogram weight at his back easily slid upwards then lowered back down with a steady metallic clank.

'_Hey Sanada, I've noticed how much you seem to resent the gold's presence.'_

Busily straining at his equipment, the dark haired teenager hardly spared the silver haired one so much as a single glance.

Unaccustomed to being ignored, Atobe sniggered while arrogantly flicking at his well groomed mantle.

'_How about we have a little test of strength hmmm...? To see which one of us could take on the dragon king and beat him.'_

Forcefully shoving the handles of the bench press upwards, Sanada bared his teeth. '_I have no wish to speak to you.' _ Snarling, he continued his work out. '_Go away!'_

Chuckling at his rival's surly attitude, Atobe immediately launched a ruthless attack against the Rikkadai mystery demon's pride.

'_Listen up. Are you, a half cast demon of uncertain parentage strong enough to stand against an army of well trained Hikari warriors?'_

Curling his upper lip, Sanada suddenly sat up to glare savagely at his grinning antagonist.

'_I'm strong enough to fight both Raidon and Aion.'_

_'Then prove it.' _ Sneering at his now thoroughly agitated rival, Atobe silently congratulated himself for achieving his desired effects on the scowling dark haired mythic. '_You must fight against me.. here and now. Do you chose tennis or blades?'_

For a few heart beats, the idea of slicing the smirking angel man into several large pieces shone appealingly before him. However, caution tempered his annoyance; his mind thrumming a dire warning that summoning up a demon blade would reveal his dragon blood should the weapon glow golden. Swallowing his gall, Sanada's golden-brown orbs turned hard.

'_Curse you feather head! I choose tennis.'_

Proudly tossing his head, Atobe strutted from the gym; a small knot of curious boys following behind as a grim faced Sanada stalked behind him to meet his destiny.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cool breezes stirred at hair with cloying fingers, the midmorning sun slanting down between waving tree branches to create dapples of light and shadow upon the faces of two warriors about to engage in a fiercesome conflict.

To their gathered audience, it seemed that the imminent fight would not so much as be a test of strength, but far more like a battle of wills as they both proudly stepped onto an empty tennis court.

Assuming positions at opposite ends of the war zone, the human disguised Hikari and Demi-Dragon's harsh orbs met; then locked in a savage contest of 'stare down'.

Powerful teenage bodies tense, their blood singing with anticipation, the pair simultaneously lowered their heads; the teasing wind blowing both black and silver hair across two equally grim faces.

Tightening his grip so the small felt covered tennis ball held firmly in his left hand creaked alarmingly, Sanada prepared to serve as a thick blanket of screaming tension descended to hang oppressively in the suddenly still air.

Just as the wind picked up once more, an unexpected shout rose up; the harsh scolding tones carrying straight into the players ears. Lowering his raised arm, the vice captain of Rikkadai scowled darkly before glaring blazing daggers of doom at a rapidly approaching Hanamara.

"What on earth do you two think you are doing?" she demanded, her forbidding frown sweeping the pair until the pre tennis playing tension had left their lithe young forms. "I never gave permission for a match! Atobe! Get back to your group at once! And as for you..." she snarled while staring fire and brimstone at an impassive Sanada, "...go and..."

"Now Hanamara..." cut in a new voice; one that was deep and silky smooth while serious orbs glittered with mild amusement. "...even though unauthorised, this match could prove to be interesting." Lifting his right hand, Sakaki Taro proudly indicated the small crowd gathered beyond the high ring lock fence. "It would be a shame if our players were to miss out on a demonstration between such well matched warriors. Let them battle."

For a few moments, Hanamara's deep grey eyes stared into the disguised Hikari prince's own before turning her head to glare death and destruction at a small group of Raidon's spies intently watching from the nearby roof tops.

'_What if they attack?' _ she asked while Atobe gave his racket a few impatient-to-begin-the-battle twists.

'_Let me worry about that.' _ came Sakaki Taro's mild reply. Tossing the watching Hikari a fierce warning glance, the human form royal imperiously ordered his players to begin at once.

Arrogant smirk plastered across his features, Atobe met Sanada's powerful attack with defiance and within seconds, a furious battle of ball and string had commenced.

Sensing the savage conflict as open sent insults wed to the brutal crack of swinging rackets made the very air around the complex ring, every mythic present swiftly abandoned their own games to rush to the battle field; their eyes wide and mouths agape as they witnessed the closest, most devastating match they had even seen played out before them in a barbaric display of raw power and razor sharp wit.

Wickedly glowing orbs flooding with crimson hell fire, Atobe loaded a ball with a golden zapping jolt of Hikari energy and with a savage gleam of triumph filling his face, his next point scoring attack discharged its power to freeze an unfortunate Sanada to the spot.

Fear instantly dragged its icy claws down the well hidden half bred dragon's back as it suddenly occurred to him that a Hikari containment field could work just as effectively on himself as it could on any other dragon. Yet at the same time, he recalled how Ryoma had learnt to throw off its effects by using his demon power and carefully summoning up his own Thleerum abilities, he managed to break free from the crackling energy cage just as his smugly grinning opponent lifted a haughty hand to the cloudless sky.

"I'm heaven's strongest warrior!" Atobe grandly announced in a way that made a watching Sengoku choke back his barely contained laughter. Blatantly ignoring the insufferably sniggering son of the ruling clan, the proud member of Shining Cloud spoke on.

"My beautiful skills shine brilliantly every day! Right Kabaji?"

Out loud, the hidden bronze agreed with a single word of "USU" that was closely followed by a distracted sending of; '_Yeah... whatever.' _ causing the disguised Hikari to frown and turn his attention to where his bond dragon was staring.

Irritably rustling his hidden wings at Raidon's watching cronies, Atobe proudly tossed at his hair; his head moving around so conceited grey orbs could then rest upon Tezuka's hidden form as a huge golden ghost appeared to hang over his motionless teenage body.

'_Heaven's strongest warrior...' _ the regal youth silently agreed. '..._yes, your clan was once one of the most powerful.. indeed, a clan to be feared. But now, it saddens me to see you reduced to brawling with tennis just to show off your might. At least...' _ Tezuka added as an expression of profound sorrow washed away the arrogance filling the silver haired youth's face. '..._you will have the honor of fighting in the national tournament.'_

"Honour..." thought Atobe bitterly, his head lowering as Sakaki Taro's proud voice abruptly ordered them to stop playing. "...Once I knew what it was like to lead a clan, to command a thousand warriors with a single word. But my demon blood shone through, causing Raidon to banish me to the mortal realm."

Looking up to face the hidden dragon king once more, Hyotei's captain favoured the messy haired teenager with a small bow. '_I shall play at my strongest.' _ Turning to face a scowling Sanada, Atobe casually inquired after Yukimura's health.

'_He is recovering at home.' _ came the curt reply. '_That's all you need to know.'_

Both muttering their thanks as Sakaki Taro imperiously dismissed them with a promise of leading the national team, Sanada then glanced at his smug faced rival.

'_Next time we battle, I'll meet you in your true form.'_

Chuckling, Atobe rustled his hidden wings. Extending his right arm, the pair shook hands over the net.

"Ore Sama looks forward to it, Rikkadai demon."

Face lighting up in a please smile, Ryoma turned to gaze up at his silent coach.

'_Grandfather...'_

_'What is it?'_

_'Sanada is a lot like me. I feel... very happy.'_

"A lot like you." Standing alone as a sea of watching teenagers flooded the court to eagerly congratulate the two warriors on such a fine battle, Tezuka fastidiously covered his thoughts to keep them from leaking out as the rising wind blew his hair across serious russet orbs. "I know who you are, you cannot hide it from me... son of my only offspring."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Crouching upon a high roof top, several pairs of eyes held a feral gleam as they watched a hidden demon youth bark orders at a group of youngsters learning how to play tennis on a high school court below.

Turning to give his warriors a deceive nod, Jintan harshly commanded they attack.

"Wait father."

Head whipping about, ice blue eyes glared death and destruction at the much younger Hikari who now (at Raidon's own command) out ranked him.

Tossing his long golden hair, the brash young teenager the once innocent child had now become cheerfully announced his new plan to strike fear into the dragon king's followers.

Teeth grinding together, the now disgraced prince of Divine Star could do nothing but obey; his eyes blazing with comet's fire as frustration knotted his innards. Wings shaking, belly twisting into a hard ball of hatred, Jintan could do nothing but watch his son approach their prey on hidden wings; fists balled so tight, nails dug into soft palms to draw a steady river of blood.

Happily barking out commands, Arai felt on top of the world as his hapless minions sweated and strained beneath his imperious gaze. Thoroughly enjoying his new role as tennis coach while the Seigaku regulars were away, the strutting youth wasn't aware that anyone else was near until a sudden shadow fell across him.

Gazing up at a wickedly smirking youth standing atop a nearby embankment, the disguised demon somewhat harshly asked who the impudent intruder was that dared to invade his domain.

Calling a crackling ball of light to his left hand, the other lifted his head to display cruel blue eyes wed to the shadowy echoes of large feathered wings.

"Call me... Kevin." remarked the stranger nastily before casually releasing his attack.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The setting sun streamed in through large open windows, the heavy curtains drawn aside and swaying in a gentle breeze that stirred up the untidy golden-brown hair of a seriously thoughtful teenager.

Stern russet orbs moving steadily across a large open file laid out before him, Tezuka hardly so much as twitched a muscle as he sensed his many times over great grandson approaching.

In the long hallway outside, Ryoma lifted his knuckles to rap upon the office door... only to smirk in his best bratty manner... at the hidden gold's unexpected call of "Come in." just shy of his hand making actual contact with the polished oak wood.

"I should have known." the cap wearing youth told himself while pushing the door inwards. Squaring his shoulders, he then marched straight into the room to stroll over to Tezuka's desk beside the window.

Briefly glancing up, Seigaku's captain-turned-coach quietly asked his grand hatchling why he had come.

Morphing into his demon form, Ryoma shook out; then folded his large black sails before casting a concerned eye towards the distant heavens.

"How can you concentrate so much on tennis, with all those Hikari watching us?"

Tipping his head back, Tezuka breathed deeply through his nose; his eyes closed as his own unearthly dragon features shimmered into existence on his everyday human disguise.

Extending then closing his great wide wings, the half form dragon king stared out at a blazing golden sun slowly sinking into a brilliant orange sky.

"Don't let them disturb you Echizen." he began sagely, "Tonight, I will be greeting more of my subjects." Turning his head, the regal youth whose true identity had long been kept a closely guarded secret from human existence gazed gently into Ryoma's large golden eyes. "You and all the others will be well protected. I promise, that Raidon' shadow wont fall upon us."

Snorting his contempt for the cruel Hikari over lord, the young Demi-Dragon suddenly voiced a sharp bitter laugh.

"I don't like words, I prefer action. Mada mada da ne, we must fight or never be free."

Seeing the fires of battle flaring within the raven haired boy's eyes, bought an instant sorrow to Tezuka's stern russet orbs.

"You are right young one." he sighed within while staring back the sun now touching the far off horizon. "For those who have never known it, war seems like an exciting thing. However, I know the true horror and to be so eager to take part, is surely the most terrifying thought of all."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Slumping down onto a handy park bench located beside a small drinking fountain, a human disguised demon also briefly stared up at the blazing colours of the setting day star before lowering his head to gaze despondently at the smooth brown path beneath his sneaker shod feet.

Soon, night would fall and a great gathering would take place. But for now, Ishida Tetsu was hardly aware of the dazzling display as grim thoughts of earlier events ruthlessly returned to taunt him.

He along with his fellow Fudomine team mates had been happily practicing their tennis, when without warning a young Hikari warrior had leapt directly into their midst to then brashly challenge their strongest member to single combat.

Noticing his antagonists well armed companions completely surrounding the court, Aion's former victim had been quick to accept in an effort to protect his friends.

However, the single attack had been terrifying; the heavenly youth fighting entirely to destroy and despite his best efforts, Tetsu had been utterly defeated. Seeing their large friend fall, the others had rushed in; only to be driven back as the other Hikari had instantly joined the fray.

Passing a shaking hand over his white bandana covered head, the hidden Thleerum knew he would remember forever the sight of the forbidding warriors and their young ruler in the center grinning viciously. His little band he knew, had been lucky to escape intact.

Just as he was chewing over the teenage Hikari's final demands as to who were Tezuka's strongest allies, a shadow fell across him. Partly expecting to see his tormentor returned, Tetsu half leapt to his feet; only to sigh with relief then sink back down again while giving his quiet captain a sad smile.

"Tachibana..." he said softly. "...It's good to see you."

"And you." the Dark Storm prince replied while giving his follower a thoughtful look. "I have gathered my armies. All they await now, is my command." Sensing his team mate's sorrow, Tachibana leaned forward to gaze directly into Tetsu's troubled orbs. "What happened here?"

"We were practicing tennis." Staring back at his friend, the taller of the pair drew a deep, steadying breath before answering; a slight tremor marring his normally confident tones as he spoke. "A young Hikari warrior came out of nowhere. After challenging one of us to single combat, he and I faced off. But Tachibana, he was too strong." For a brief moment, the hidden demon's dark eyes seemed to plead for forgiveness before he swallowed his nervousness then plunged ahead. "His powers burned me, and..." hanging his head, Tetsu muttered a sad sounding; "...I didn't stand a chance."

Extending a concerned hand, Tachibana calmly reassured his friend that everything would be fine. But lifting his head, Tetsu grimly answered his captain.

"He said something about going after the Demi-Dragon before disappearing."

Deeply troubled by the disturbing report, Fudomine's leader folded his arms across his chest; his thoughts on the matter whirling inside his head as he looked to the north where a pale moon was rising.

"The mighty gold's great grandson." he quietly stated. "I think I'd better fly over to the training grounds to warn them."

-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-

Stalking towards Yamabuki's tennis grounds, the bright orange wash of the setting sun warming his back as the rising evening breeze rippled through his stiff crest of silver hair, Akutsu Jin suddenly stopped; his nostrils twitching, his unearthly senses on high alert as he unexpectedly felt the presence of a mythic creature he had truly come to hate.

Hands thrust deep into the pockets of his blue trimmed white school uniform, he allowed his impressive shadow form to rear above him; the snarling phantom dragon dripping acid saliva from its wickedly pointed teeth as his unseen adversary past through the tennis court gates to calmly stroll into view.

Catching sight of the savage creature looming over him, the young Hikari in human form merely gazed up for a moment before smirking arrogantly at the posturing green.

Beady orange eyes and brilliant blue orbs met, then locked in a stare of challenge. Yet neither one of them moved, the disguised son of heaven's realm finally breaking the spell to snigger at his defiant prey before sauntering off in search other more interesting victims.

Furious at way the youngster was so casually disregarding him, Akutsu marched straight into the tennis grounds; only to balk then stare in sheer disbelief at the sight of all of his team mates laid out in groaning heaps on the hard green surface.

Spitting his disgust, he swiftly lunged forward to seize a moaning human form African gorgon by his shirt front. Roughly pushing the trembling youth into a sitting position, the hidden dragon leaned over him to snarl for an instant explanation.

"Akutsu!" coughing up a little blood, Muromachi gasped out a shaky reply. "I don't know what happened I swear! One moment we were practicing and next... Bang! Something just slammed into us and..." Trailing off to break into a fit of coughing, the eye covered youth gazed despairingly at his fallen comrades.

Angrily releasing the wounded teenager, Akutsu straightened up; a small cloud of kaki coloured gas curling from his mouth as he grimly muttered his extreme annoyance.

"Accursed feather heads! Those bastards have pushed my kind around for too long." Opening his mind, the hidden green roughly informed his golden king that he would be joining the clans for the battle to come.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

With the full onset of night, flood lights starkly illuminating the now deserted tennis courts were switched off with a loud snap. Once again, the darkness held sway and emerging from the warmth of a long hot shower, Sengoku briskly applied a towel to his damp red hair while silently attempting to soothe his distant bond dragon's mental outrage.

Noticing his grim expression, Kamio asked if anything was wrong.

"It seems there was a disturbance over at Yamabuki this evening."

Just as the half Hikari was about to ask what kind of disturbance, a persistent tapping at the window caused the pair to trade a brief glance before trotting forward to pull the heavy curtains aside.

Azure orbs widening, the Divine Star Hikari instantly pushed the thick glass sliding panel to one side thus allowing the hovering demon beyond to crouch lightly upon the cold metal frame.

"Tachibana!" cried Kamio in surprise. "What are you doing here? Quick, come in before a human sees you!"

Leaping into the room with a feather light grace, the high prince of Dark Storm kept his large purple-black wings unfurled as his long lizard like tail gently stirred the air behind him.

"Sorry to appear so abruptly..." he began as the night breeze drifting in through the open window sifted through a long gleaming mantle of gold and black hair. "... but I've come to let you know there's been some trouble."

"A young Hikari..." answered Sengoku at once, his own unearthly features shimmering to life on his slender body. "...with a fierce band of followers at his side. Yes, I know as Akutsu has just finished telling me and demands that we take action."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Two floors below the room where a concerned Thleerum warrior was warning his friends, a lanky red head leaned back in his chair to stretch languorously while loudly voicing a sleepy yawn.

Letting his pale arms drop to his sides, he traded a warm smile with his gentle dark haired lover before twisting about in his seat to gaze longingly at the closed door behind him.

Grinning cheerfully as his small life mate's empty belly suddenly gave off a low pitched rumbling growl, Momoshiro playfully tussled Ryoma's shiny black-green hair while happily remarking that their two remaining friends were terribly slow at turning up for dinner.

Licking his lips in anticipation of food, Eiji hungrily wined that Kamio and Sengoku should have been there by now.

"Well I'm not waiting!" grumbled an impatient Kirihara. "Lets go to the cafeteria without them!"

"Hold onto your wings draca-demon." cautioned Kajimoto from his place near the window. "The rules clearly state that every team must eat together."

"To Jigoku with the rules." muttered a rebellious sounding Momo'. "I'm hungry!"

Just as a wickedly grinning Kirihara was about to add his enthusiastic support, footsteps rang out in the hallway beyond and moments later, the door to the common room swung inwards to admit two unearthly beings.

Crimson eyebrow arching upwards, Eiji gazed at one large and one small pair of wings before asking; "Hey! What's with the feathers nya?"

Drinking in the full blood royal and half human Hikari's grim expressions, Momo' quietly asked what was up and received an immediate answer.

"Listen carefully." began Kamio seriously. "Many of Raidon's warriors have joined those already stationed to watch us, but there is one small group lead by a youngster that seems to be acting on their own." Staring straight at Oishi, the Fudomine speedster glumly informed the startled moon dog that Arai along with many others at Seigaku had been attacked.

"Yes, they are okay." he swiftly reassured the nervous vice captain. "But he has made it very clear that intends to capture Tezuka and..." Turning, Kamio frowned at the room's smallest member. "...he wants to fight with you.. Echizen Ryoma of the Fire Lake clan."

Hands resting behind his head, his eyes firmly closed, a disinterested young human form Demi-Dragon received the news with the utmost gravity of sheer bratty boredom.

Taking note of how his life mate didn't seem to care, Momo' told his watching friends that Ryoma was perfectly safe among them.

"Mada, mada da ne.." the short youth sourly commented after a long moment of uneasy silence. "I'm not afraid of some Hikari fledgling spoiling for a fight."

"Perhaps you should be." a new voice broke in, causing all eyes to turn to a newly arrived in the room Tachibana. "He is calling himself Kevin, and is the son of Jintan, a very high ranking Hikari prince of Raidon's own clan."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Perched within the thick branches of a towering camphor tree overlooking the eastern corner of the vast sports complex, a young Hikari watched the night lit building with intense blue eyes.

Once, those beautiful cobalt orbs had gazed out with gentle hope and childish curiosity. But now, through years of ruthless training and brutal conditioning towards nurturing only emotions of hatred, those pitiless windows held nothing but a cold fury wed to an overpowering urge for conquest.

Shifting his weight so his large white wings rustled softly in the darkness, he indicated the black shadowy hulk of the quiet structure before him to a huge sandy coloured dog standing on the thick branch at his side.

Lifting a large, hand like front paw, the close cousin of the moon dogs attempted to lay it reassuringly on his master's shoulder; only to wince, then cower down at Kevin's harsh words.

"Get your stinking paws off me flea bag!" squatting low so his feathered flight limbs hung either side of his perch, the young prince of Varrock Jirakee gazed upon his quarry with murderous eyes.

"Not only will I capture the gold, but I'll also take revenge for my father's fall from grace..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

With all of Ryoma's team mates now sitting around the room's large table, Tachibana told the group about how Nanjiroh had once thoroughly humiliated a powerful Divine Star warrior known to the tennis playing world as Jintan Smith.

"He was beaten not only in tennis, but also in battle. Afterwards, he returned to the upper realm in complete disgrace. Raidon barely tolerates him now. Ever since..." Tachibana continued while gazing intently at a still spectacularly bored Ryoma, "...his son has been harshly trained with only one thought in mind; become a general of the elite and kill the young Demi-Dragon. Echizen, he is after you and your family, do you understand? Momoshiro and everyone around you, is at risk.. even the mighty gold himself."

"I understand." Glaring from beneath the shadow of his cap brim, Ryoma bitterly recalled his father ever so proudly telling and retelling to the point of annoyance of how he had crushed Jintan on the tennis courts before slicing the angel man's stuck up hide to win his mother. In his mind's eye, he could almost see his sire defeating the infuriated blond with both eyes shut and lip curling, the Seigaku singles star found himself wishing that his father had never shared the vision with him in the first place.

Leaning forward across the table, Eiji worriedly urged the "chibi" to caution.

Hands linking back behind his skull, Ryoma closed his eyes, tipped his head back and proceeded to rock his friends world with four simple words; "Let him come here."

"What?" Bristle hair standing up more than it normally did, Momo' fixed his life mate with an incredulous stare. "You can't mean that!"

In the next fifteen minutes that followed, a heated discussion took place; the agitated group of young males completely unaware that a messy haired teenager lurked beyond the doorway, listening with an ever deepening sorrow to the hidden mythics every word.

Both sorrow and anger wed to bitter disappointment for his many times over great grandson's lust of battle vied for dominance within glowing hazel-gold orbs, yet he felt strangely loath to interfere. After remaining glued to the spot for at least a good ten minutes, Tezuka fought down his urge to sigh by turning away. Squaring his shoulders, he strode resolutely towards Fuji's room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Emerging from his tiny bathroom, Fuji Syusuke briskly applied a fluffy white towel to rapidly drip dry his honey brown hair before sinking down onto his bed with a happy sigh.

Dressed in a light blue track suite, a set of heavy outer garments laid out in readiness beside him, he playfully wiggled his bare toes while contentedly day dreaming about the coming evening. Feeling a pleasantly warm tingle of anticipation creep through his slender frame, the Seigaku Tensei gazed out at the darkening sky out of half lidded eyes.

Blissfully watching the first stars appear as distant silver dots in a deep purple sky, he felt his tired spirits soar and his heart begin to beat a little faster, for Tezuka soon would arrive.

Hearing approaching footsteps, the beautiful youth sat a little straighter; his glittering eyes fully opening as moist pastel lips parted slightly. Radiant smile curving his mouth, he prepared to welcome his lover.

Entering the room after first giving a polite knock, Tezuka firmly closed the door behind him before gently wrapping his strong arms around the 'Blood' in a tender embrace.

Laying his face against the taller human form dragon king's narrow yet muscular chest, Fuji breathed a delighted sigh.

For an answer, Tezuka simply rested his chin on the crown of Fuji's head in a manner that the smaller teenager had come to know that something was troubling the mighty ruler.

"Mitsu..." he started to say softly, only to fall silent as he gazed up into proud russet orbs staring down into his own open eyes.

"It's nothing." stated Tezuka in a matter of fact tone. "Syusuke..." Taking both of the smaller human's hands into his own, the regal captain turned coach guided his lover to the bed then sat him on it. Lowering his own buttocks to the soft mattress, Tezuka quietly informed the Tensai that the time had come to meet his newest allies.

"I must now travel to the heart of the Atlas Mountains, where the great council of dragons await me. Pamujat pmuut, I would be honoured if you would accompany me."

Realizing he wasn't going to be left behind, Fuji's smile would have rivaled the sun had it been shining.

"Of course I'll come." the honey haired 'Blood' all but purred while picking up his heavy parka. "Saa.. you don't think I'd let you get away with flying off on your own do you?"

"Hn..."

Pushing to his feet, Tezuka tipped his head back; his partly open mouth drawing a deep breath as his dragon features shimmered into existence.

Extending wide golden sails, he held his now warmly dressed lover close before closing his eyes and forming up a crystal clear picture of the wild mountain peaks within his mind.

Seeing a perfectly formed image of ragged peaks, flying snow, a deep blue sky and a rough rocky plain dotted with many dragons play out on the movie screen of his highly developed draconian brain, Tezuka quickly acknowledged a silently waiting Kagayakuyuki and Raikiri with a firm nod before tightening his grip on Fuji and winking them from existence.

-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The atlas mountains cover most of the north-western corner of Africa. Wild, rugged and daunting, the mighty upheaval of solid stone rears up from the surrounding plains like the uneven back bone of some monstrous beast.

Although the lower regions are densely populated by people known as Berbers, human kind finds the higher altitudes so intimidating that they hardly ever intrude.

Swooping low over one such area, Tezuka voiced a stunning triple note bugle; a hauntingly beautiful sound that was instantly answered by his many subjects gathered on the clear wind swept rocks below.

Wheeling about on a wing tip so his impressive shadow briefly passed over the loosely packed crowd, the mighty gold then dove straight towards a great rocky outcrop adorning the highest peak of the rough terrain.

Huge sun glow sails sweeping forward, Tezuka back winged to land; his large curving talons extended to grasp the massive rock and in the midst of much loud, heavy beating of rapidly fanning flight limbs, the king of all dragons and great overlord of the Mythic Brotherhood lightly settled his huge bulk upon an imposing formation of split stone.

Once, it had been a single thick column of dark quartz. But a millennium ago, a fierce lightening storm had played over the mountain tops; it's fiery sword of untamed electricity lancing down to split the tough formation asunder. Now, the shimmering stone lay in a roughly spreading V shape and as the mighty gold touched down, his fiery breath spewing from his jaws, the entire structure lit up with a deep orange glow.

Hind feet placed on either side of the V, Tezuka sat upright upon the quartz; his impressive form neatly filling the open space as if it had been specially made for him and in a way it was, for it was known the world over as the 'Dragons Throne' and only Tezuka could correctly sit upon it.

Imperial gaze sweeping the group, Tezuka began to speak.

Comfortably sitting between the great dragon's last two neck ridges, Fuji listened intently as his lover spoke of unity in the dark times to come. Cerulean eyes peeling open, he noticed many of the gathering watching him curiously and keeping his trade mark serene smile in place, he carefully studied the group without being obvious about it.

Squatting on the right side of the throne, was the mighty form of the bronze Kabaji; an attentive Atobe and sleepy Jiroh at his side. Close by, Sakaki Taro stood as if carved from stone; the cold mountain air blowing his waist length sandy blond hair about while stirring up his wing feathers with icy fingers. Next to him, a fully demon form Hanamara nodded grimly at Tezuka's words while eying off Tachibana's rather impressive army of followers ringing the surrounding area.

Noticing Aidon's deep blue orbs briefly rest upon her, she dropped a quick curtsy to the Thleerum ruler and his hornless second in command before dragging her attention fully back to the dragon king's speech.

Left of her was the flame haired form of Sengoku standing silently between Raikiri and a strange Hikari that Fuji hadn't seen before. As youthful looking as the rest of his immortal kind, the Tensai could never have correctly guessed his true age as long blond hair rippled in the air currents and magnificent blue eyes keenly drank in everything around him. For some reason, he kept glancing over at Atobe with an almost conspiring smile and thoroughly aware of the scrutiny, the sliver haired captain of Hyotei kept squirming uncomfortably.

Right of the proud stranger stood a demon, without doubt a royal if his large dark wings were anything to go by. Watching closely as the underworld dweller's lips kept twitching into a sly smile, Fuji got a strong impression that he wasn't a Thleerum to be trifled with.

A short distance away, two red furred Kitsune sat next to a small brown dragon whose untidy golden brown hair and russet orbs were so much like Tezuka's that it made the 'Blood' look twice. Crouched on her opposite side, a large Moon Dog remained protectively close to a small golden furred Rabbit spirit.

Allowing his gaze to roam in the opposite direction, Fuji noticed the tennis playing twins of Rokkou and St Rudolph in the company of their fellow Tengu, a tall, long dark haired male standing beside a silver haired human with large amber eyes very distinctive as the leaders of the little mythic band.

Thinking he was the only human to know the true nature of all those around him, Fuji was rather startled to see another non mythic calmly standing amidst the assorted creatures as if he had always belonged there and it certainly intrigued the 'Blood' to notice the many small nature spirits curled about his feet like contented cats.

Thinking of felines, Fuji turned his attention to Eiji; the red haired cat lord almost seeming to hide behind Oishi's muscular true form as he appeared to be nervously eying what was without a shadow of a doubt others of his kind gathered in a small group of foreign Cat Lords.

Then it flashed through his mind what Oishi had told him in Germany of Eiji's first encounter with other masters of Felines and nodding sagely, the 'Blood' came to understand his friend's wariness.

Without warning, Fuji suddenly noticed the massed dragons shuffling about as talk broke out all over the mountain top and with a startled jolt, the honey haired youth abruptly noticed that Tezuka's speech had come to an end.

For a long while, he was content to just sit while his lover traded words with his many subjects. But soon, he began to feel the strain of being up so late and experiencing heavy eye lids, he leaned into Tezuka's scale covered warmth; a serene smile lighting up his face as he gave in to his fatigue.

Later, he was vaguely aware of soaring through the air and dawn found him asleep, safe and warm in a human Tezuka's loving embrace as the first of the rising birds began to call from beyond the bedroom's third story window.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

During those few long night hours while a mighty golden king solemnly addressed his followers, another Mythic was astir; his blazing green flecked with gold eyes glaring into the semi darkness of a dank subterranean chamber as he angrily stalked towards his captive.

The dragon ruler, he knew, was on the move and heading for his subjects at that very moment. But Raidon also knew that he was too well protected by those accused followers of Aidon along with many foul deserters from his own kingdom.

Unable to interfere yet armed with the knowledge that there was more than one way to skin a cat, the tyrant ruler of the upper realm marched grimly past several large cages; each one holding sad eyed wererats or Taunki's; their glittering orbs blinking in the black shadows until he had past them to pause and sneer at a battered looking red dragon trembling as it lay in the grip of an uneasy slumber.

Flipping his large wings, Raidon then proceeded further; his steps taking him to the largest cage in the chamber. Stopping before it, the cruel angel man peered between the strong iron bars; his lips twisting into an unpleasant smirk as he stared at the unfortunate creature securely held within.

Pulsating energy chains locked around the dragon's legs kept its movements to a minimum, while large silver wings lay in a useless limp tangle.

It's dull blue eyes were open and staring back at Raidon, a light of pure loathing kindling within the foggy orbs as his captor opened the door.

Stepping right up to the quietly snarling beast, the tall warrior ignored the faintly menacing rumble to reach for a large leather object dangling from a hook left of his captive's head.

Easily lifting it down, Raidon grinned with evil intent before slipping the top of the over sized, horse like bridle over the dragon's head.

Throwing off his lethargy, Luscious tried to rear; an ugly roar rolling up out of his throat as he attempted to bite his tormentor. But chuckling cruelly, the king of the Hikari roughly shoved a thick metal bar into the open jaws then swiftly secured it by roughly tightening the top of the bridle's straps.

Taking a firm grip on the reins, Raidon jerked savagely on the outraged dragon's mouth; a sharp bolt of golden energy erupting from his hands to lance along the twin leather straps and shock the startled creature with a powerful jolt.

Roaring with pain, his eyes squeezed shut, Luscious violently threw his head from side to side; crescendos of agony erupting from him as cruel splinters of lightening crackled within his mouth.

Extending his burnt tongue in a vain effort to cool it, the enslaved silver abruptly realised that he had no choice but to submit. Obediently lowering his head, he meekly followed Raidon from the dungeons then stood like a statue as his smirking conquer realised the binding magic holding his wings.

Vaulting onto his mount's back, Raidon took a firm grip on the reins and digging his boot shod feet into the sides of the dragon's neck, he harshly ordered to be carried aloft.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Breaking free of the dark, cold void that was teleportaion, Luscious deeply inhaled the fresh coolness of untainted air. After being held captive in a cage for so long, the wind beneath his wings felt incredibly pleasant. Even with his jailer perched on his back, jerking painfully at the bit in his mouth as he demanded a decent, the silver experienced a brief feeling of bliss as he swooped low over a remarkably long crack laying like a great, open dark wound on the earth's surface.

Folding his wings, he dived into the deep fissure; his nostrils twitching at the rank smell of sulfur rising from many boiling hot springs and fire filled vents marking intense volcanic activity.

Passing below sheer rock walls rising a many times his own body length above them, Luscious was soon back winging to land upon a large, hot rocky platform almost fully concealed by the red smoky gloom and shifting dark shadows.

Jumping from his mount's back, Raidon snarled through his teeth while angrily casting his heavy robe aside and glaring through the hellish patterns caused by light thrown from the fire filled holes dotting the bare rocky ground.

Something moved then, something that was very large. Moment's later, a huge scaly head like that of a snake crossed with a dragon pushed the thick smoke aside; the creature snarling as Luscious bellowed with alarm.

Ignoring the looming monster, Raidon stared at the hornless demon standing just below it; a contemptible sneer twisting his features as he eyed the pair with utmost distaste.

"Hello Raidon." purred Aion smoothly, his long white leather coat swaying in time with the tall demon's movements. "Why, I haven't seen you since the day you took my..." Pausing, the ivory haired Lyrium smiled unpleasantly. "...little gift to give to that insufferable big brother of yours."

"That's LORD Radion to you!" came the snarling response. "Listen bat wing, I didn't come here to reminisce about the past!"

"Yes, yes, I know." replied the other with almost bored detachment. "You and I both want the same thing... don't we?"

"The gold..." Raidon muttered darkly, "... and the 'Blood'."

Reaching up to lightly caress the dark blue hide of the hideous creature beside him, Aion grinned savagely before throwing his head back to voice mocking laughter that held no trace of humour at all.

The cruel sound rising on the hot wind, it lifted beyond the sheer rock walls with it's grotesquely twisting shadows of different dragon bodies wed to wavering black outlines of demon and Hikari forms, to float away against a star spangled sky as an eerie foreshadowing of doom.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

To Be Continued...

NOTES.

The Atlas mountains of Africa, span five regions as they stretch from Morocco through northern Algeria until they touch the arid lands of Tunisia. The highest peak is Toubkal mountain, stretching an impressive 4, 165 meters into the sky.

The Great Rift Valley (Also in Africa) is a 6000 mile long crack running through Kenya as it stretches from Lebanon down to Mozambique. Its a volcanic region with boiling hot springs and fire filled fissures. In some places, the walls are 6, 232 ft high. The scene in the movie "The Lion King." where Scar sings "Be Prepared" was inspired by the region and is the setting for Raidon's meeting with Aion.

MORE TO COME SOON!

New friends join our hero's for a bit of light hearted fun before the USA team arrives and Kevin makes his move...


	93. Like Ripples On A Pond 2

A big hi to all readers nya! There is more trouble on the way, but first; some light hearted fun! So here it is Ruji, your long awaited "pet show" (Chuckle, snigger, smirk...)

Dedicated to Ruji for the fun idea, to Nessi for her love of Ouran Host Club, to DnKs Girls for the encouraging e mails and to Alaena Flame Dragonstar for her truly beautiful Dragon-Mythic Brotherhood ark work. Check it out on my MB site!

Disclaimer: Prince Of Tennis is NOT mine. But then, we all know that by now. Ah, if only they were mine! I'd so love to see Tezuka become a real gold dragon or have Atobe really sprout wings. Sigh.. one can dream...

"Like Ripples On A Pond."

Part 2

Story: Tora Macaw.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hmmm... Tezuka..."

Fuji's seductive tones filtering through barely aware senses, Tezuka's hazel-gold orbs flickered as he slowly pulled his sluggish sub conscious from the deep pits of slumber.

"Hnn..."

"I want to play with your balls."

For a brief moment, the unusual comment wed to the fact that his lover was tenderly caressing his upper inner thighs hung in the still air as a far off sound before his tired brain registered the words and translated them into clearly understood Japanese.

Throwing off his lethargy, the human form dragon king abruptly became fully awake.

"Did you say what I thought you said?"

"Yes." the Tensai purred, his left hand lightly roving up and down his captain's smooth, well muscled legs. "I want to play with your balls."

Laid out on his back, his legs slightly apart beneath the blankets, Tezuka wiggled his spine against the bed while gazing up in bemused disbelief.

"My... balls?"

Grinning like a Cheshire cat, Fuji leaned over his lover; his sleep tussled honey-brown hair hanging in messy strands to frame his face as beautiful cerulean orbs peeled open to shine with gentle love.

"I want to." he stated huskily, the tip of his tongue running lightly over moist, pastel pink lips. "Saa Mitsu..." lowering his face, Fuji placed a loving kiss just below one exposed earlobe. "...please say yes."

Feeling his heart rate accelerate, Tezuka's bare chest heaved as he mulled over the erotically delivered request.

"You mean... right now?"

The question certainly hadn't meant to come out as a slightly high pitched squeak, for it was a well know solid fact that Tezuka's normally cold, authoritative tones had never once slipped in his very long life time.

However, in the absolute privacy that was the bedroom and the close intimacy that was loving nudity, the human form dragon king very occasionally allowed an accidental slip of pure emotion.

Groin quivering as Fuji's wandering hands past precariously close, Tezuka grunted at his lover's teasing expression before reluctantly heaving his body upright.

"Very well." he firmly declared while reaching out to his bedside cabinet for his glasses. "It's high time I was up anyway." the regal youth added after throwing his clock a quick annoyed glance.

"Good." purred Fuji while also pushing to his feet. "I've liked the look of them ever since I first saw them and now, I can't wait to get my hands on them."

Tired hands churning up his messier than normal hair in a way that left Seigaku's captain looking like some kind of wild man, Tezuka yawned mightily; a thin cloud of hot steam curling from his mouth, before indicating a nearby cupboard with a lazy wave of his left hand.

Leaping forward, the Tensai eagerly charged up to the large wooden object, threw the doors wide, then happily scanned the neatly arranged space within.

Spotting his quarry on a lower shelf, Fuji merrily grabbed a long, thin cylinder before returning to the bed with a contented sigh.

"Oh yes..." he all but gasped as Tezuka's naked torso remained tantalizingly close. "These are so nice..."

With a tender light of amusement glimmering within proud, stern eyes, the king of dragons harmoniously watched his lover pop open the top of the can then reverently roll a brand new tennis ball into his hands with indulgent eyes.

"Slazenger impacts" remarked Fuji with undisguised delight. "Smooth to the touch and well coated with felt. Yet hard and strong." he enthusiastically added while giving the little round object a hard squeeze. Gazing up at his lover with shining eyes, the 'Blood' happily announced his eager impatience to head for the nearest tennis court and try out Tezuka's latest acquisition for himself.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

With breakfast over, the three teams gathered before their respective coaches for a final briefing and with fresh fires of determination burning in their hearts, the resolute boys eagerly marched out to battle.

Sitting upon a court side bench, clip board and pen in hand, Tezuka watched a pair of human disguised Tengu twins fiercesome conflict like a hawk.

Having already played out his last qualifying games using his lover's new tennis balls, Fuji was content to stand beyond the ring lock fence and view the game in a perfectly relaxed manner.

Closed orbs often resting on the back of Tezuka's head, the Tensai of Seigaku smiled serenely; his hidden gaze sometimes briefly resting on the tall dark haired Tengu leader he had seen at the council of dragons and the platinum haired, amber eyed human accompanying him as they watched the match unfold from the court's northern side.

Wishing he could wander over and speak to the youth... but knowing Sakaki Taro would eat him alive if he moved... Fuji had tried sending his thoughts. However, it quickly became clear that the stranger wasn't a telepath. Shrugging his shoulders, the 'Blood' decided to bide his time and speak to the young man at first opportunity.

Shifting his gaze to the adjoining court, he started critically at the flame haired form of Kamio pounding up the left trammel line in pursuit of a fast moving ball curtesy of a strong backhand from a grim faced Kajimoto.

At the games conclusions, Ryou and Kajimoto emerged victorious, then it was time for David and Shinzyo's final conflict.

Relentlessly pouring on the pressure, the hidden Sphinx gave no quarter; his powerful hits and amazing turn of speed steam rolling his cursing adversary until the match ended on a strong 6-4 victory.

Shaking hands with his conquer, the former Dark hunter captain quietly remarked how the flame haired warrior had revealed the full extent of his incredible playing prowess.

For an answer, David had lightly quipped about how "revealed" could mean to be covered with young beef steaks and casting a quick glance over at Yuuta and Miziki's last battle, one glittering green eye closed in a saucy wink.

"Look over there. I'd say Sakaki Taro may just "Yuuta-lize" the young 'Blood's' abilities."

Smirking at his own cleverness, the lion like mythic's eyes closed, his shoulders shaking as he lost himself in his own mirth.

Turning incredulous eyes towards a quietly groaning Bane, Shinzyo asked in a tone of sheer amazement; "How has he managed to live this long?"

Rolling his eyes, the cursed Mongoose spirit dryly answered; "By cleverly avoiding death."

From out of thin air, a lanky youth clad in black robes... who carried a huge sword and boasted a thatch of bright orange hair adorning his skull... unexpectedly popped into existence.

Fixing the astonished pair with a stern gaze, strange teenager rested his impressive blade upon his right shoulder before asking in a slightly exasperated tone if they had called for him.

Retreating a step, their shocked eyes as large as dinner plates while rivers of nervous sweat streamed down their slightly green faces and necks, the two frantically shook their heads. Grumbling under his breath about wasted time, the disgruntled Shinigami abruptly vanished as suddenly as he had appeared.

Upper bodies sagging forward in relief, Shinzyo and Bane cut a pair of highly comical figures. Thankful that no one else seemed to have noticed the bazaar incident, the two vowed to never mention it again as the last game ended and Tezuka pushed to his feet.

Stealing a quick glance at Fuji, Tezuka firmly announced that the players selected for the nationals would be revealed later that afternoon. Spying a small group of his new allies from Toubkal mountain casually strolling along the nearby jogging track, the hidden dragon king knew he would have to wait a little while longer before spending the short amount of time he had planned during lunch at his lover's side.

Noticing how Sakaki Taro was pointedly staring at the lanky blonde leading them (and how Atobe seemed to be inwardly cringing), Tezuka firmly commanded that the group break for lunch before resolutely striding out to greet his guests.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Strolling like a king into the well populated cafeteria, Atobe, flanked by his adoring team mates, cast a regal eye over the crowd before proudly flicking at his gleaming silver hair and proceeding to secure his hard earned lunch.

Striding towards the long service counter, he suddenly noticed Tezuka engaged in deep conversation with a slyly smiling dark haired youth and spotting the blue eyed handsome blonde waiting patiently beside him, Hyotei's prima donna suddenly found himself fighting down a thoroughly ridiculous and totally undignified urge to hide behind Kabaji.

Completely ignoring whatever it was his king was up too, the hidden bronze had only one thought in mind; fill his empty belly. Moving a little apart from his unusually agitated bond mate, his dark eyes remained glued to the tantalizing display of steaming hot food laid out in large misting sliver bowls purely for his benefit alone.

Licking his lips in eager anticipation of a good meal, he hungrily started towards it. However, a strange weight had suddenly attached itself to his lower right leg thus abruptly impeding his movement. Gaze travelling downward, he suddenly smiled at a pair of shining golden brown eyes set in a cheerfully beaming face staring back up at him.

Short arms and legs moving in unison, the tiny young male climbed Kabaji's strong right leg with monkey like agility and upon reaching the human disguised dragon's broad chest, the little intruder let out a happy squeal.

"KABAJI!"

Heads turned, and eyes widened as several teenagers almost choked in their food at the adorably cute sight of a small blonde haired boy hugging the solid monolith that was Kabaji like an oversized stuff toy.

Oblivious to the startled stares wed to amazed comments and excited hand gestures waved in his direction, the dark skinned teenager happily cradled his laughing friend.

'_Honeydew Morning Mist of the Golden rabbit spirits, it's good to see you again.'_

_'Strong claw! It's been like... forever since I last saw you!'_

Tightly hugging Kabaji's sturdy neck while the head of a large pink toy rabbit he held brushed lightly against the Hyotei player's cheek, the boy hopefully inquired if there was sweet cake about the premises. With an unusual gentleness softening his normally hard dark eyes, the hidden bronze instantly forgot his own hunger. Almost floating across the room as he walked in a delicate manner so as not to uncomfortably jolt his guest, the towering student quickly made his way over to the service counter.

Silencing Tamo and Sakuno's insufferable squeeing with a single glare, Kabaji secured three large cakes before making his way over to an empty table with the utmost care.

With every single eye in the place now fixed upon him, he slowly sat then watched his friend seated in his lap as the little blonde ate his prize with shining eyes.

A low pitched chorus of delighted oohs and ahhs drifted about the room, the two girls serving lunch fainting at the sweetly cute sight.

His eyes as round as everyone else's, Horio stared; his slack jaw hanging as forward slumped shoulders caused his arms to dangle towards the ground. Startling as a sudden shadow fell across him, he straightened up; only to find himself gazing into a pair of perfectly identical brown eyes.

"Hey, how about some service?"

Shaking his head over the strange blend of two voices speaking in perfect unison, the hidden young mythic timidly asked the twins what they would like to eat.

In response, the lanky teenagers instantly linked their right and left arms behind each others backs. Lightly gripping each others waists, they leaned forward; their free hands planting onto their hips while legs crossed so one left and one right knee stuck out at jaunty angles, they proceeded to thoroughly study the quivering freshman.

"You are a Tanuki yes?"

Lips pressed tight together, his back ramrod straight, Horio answered dual spoken question with a single nod; his sweating head attached to a damp neck turned to iron.

"Don't be afraid."

Relaxing slightly as only one of the twins spoke, the young mythic anxiously flicked his eyes between them.

They were both exactly the same height, their lean bodies and somewhat mischievous expressions exactly the same. Even their scent matched perfectly and unable to tell them apart, Horio traded a nervous glance with his two best friends now standing beside him.

"Ah.. wererats." remarked the second twin thoughtfully.

Returning to speaking in unison, the pair merrily asked their audience if they could tell what kind of creatures they were.

For a long moment, the freshmen trio stammered, thought, hummed and hared. Just as they were about to guess (As even their highly attuned mythic senses told them nothing), a bored sounding, deep voice rang out close by.

"They are Kitsune.. like me. Only, not like me."

Turning to stare into Yuushi's impassive face, the two brown haired twins glared at the blue haired player out of narrow eyes before exchanging a somewhat sour look.

Receiving his lunch from a trembling Katchiro, Hyotei's Tensai tennis star calmly stated that the strangers were red foxes while he himself belonged to the nobler clan of blue foxes.

Deliberately turning his back on the hard eyed twins, Yuushi strolled away with immense dignity; blatantly ignoring the fact that behind his back, the strange pair were pulling their eyes down while cheekily poking their tongues from their mouths.

Satisfied that the stuck up intruder wouldn't return, the pair then turned sly eyes back to a quivering Horio.

"Hey.." said one, a glimmer of mischief showing within glittering tan orbs. "... is it true that Tanuki's are great shape changers?"

Swallowing down his nervousness, Horio nodded.

"Can you shape change?" asked the other twin, his lean face a mask of pure youthful innocence.

Lifting his head, Horio instantly forgot his fears as a rare opportunity to show off his powers unexpectedly rose before him. Taking a few steps back from the service counter, he drew a deep breath; his eyes closing as he began to concentrate. Performing a sudden back flip, the young male's entire body lit up with an ivory glow and within the space of a heartbeat, the boastful freshman no longer stood there; a large white statue of a cat, it's left paw lifted in welcome had taken its place.

Somewhat disregarding the unearthly display, one of the Kitsune twins casually twisted the end of an index finger just inside his earlobe while impassively eying the statue.

"Nice." he finally said after a long silence.

"It's okay..." purred the other, one glittering tan orb closed in a saucy wink. "...but can you become something a little more impressive?"

A few seconds dragged by in which the cat remained motionless. Then with another quick back flip, it swiftly transformed into a jade statue of a leaping carp.

"Oh much nicer!" responded the twins together with some accompanying well mannered, light applause. "Jade is nice, but gold is better."

Thinking quickly, Horio instantly became a golden statue of a snarling tiger.

"Wonderful!" crowd the Kitsune, their eyes lighting up over the flawless transformation.

Keeping their arms linked about each other's shoulders, the pair leaned forward; a crafty expression swiftly replacing their one of happy approval.

"Now Tanuki..." began one of them seriously. "Can you become something different?"

"Like a golden tea kettle?" asked the other, his tone absolutely dripping with open curiosity.

"HA! It's too easy!" came the somewhat muffled reply and lifting into the air, the tiger whirled in a tightly spinning tornado to reappear as a beautiful golden kettle.

Bright sparks danced in the twins eyes, their lips slightly parted as they breathed wondrously at the sight. Giving a low whistle of admiration, they then simultaneously broke into thunderous applause.

"Incredible!" gasped one.

"Superb!" shouted the other.

Leaning forward, the pair rested their hands on the bench before them; their expressions again turning serious as they asked the transformed Horio just how long he could hold his current form.

"Up to an hour." he answered as if speaking from deep inside a cave.

"Perfect!"

Suddenly leaping clean over the barrier, the two identical fox spirits swiftly snatched up the gleaming kettle to quickly hold it high and examine it from all angles.

The freshman's transformation had been perfect. Smoothly curved golden sides complete with a tricky setting of large jade stones around its center glittered magnificently under the dinning hall's fluro lighting and giving a firm, decisive nod, the disguised mythic twins vaulted back over the bench.

Completely oblivious to the two hidden wererats cries of dismay, they rapidly strolled across the large room to make a direct beeline for the coaches table.

Tezuka was still taking to his guests at one end. Close to the long wooden structure's other end, Hanamara and Sakaki Taro quietly discussed their final list of choices for the nationals.

The conversation pausing, Tezuka lifted one sandy coloured eye brow; his russet eyes somber as he firmly eyed the passing twins triumphantly baring an impressive looking tea kettle towards his fellow coaches.

Knowing what his friends were up too, the dark haired boy at the dragon lord's side whipped a note and pen from his coat pocket and in a manner disturbingly similar to Inui, he quickly started to write.

Briefly touching the heel of his hand to his brow, the blonde gave an indulgent chuckle before turning his proud gaze towards Atobe sitting opposite Kabaji and his little friend now cheerfully demolishing his third strawberry covered cream cake in a row.

As if aware of the scrutiny aimed at his back, Hyotei's captain stiffened; a cold shudder suddenly rippling down his spine as if abruptly caught in an icy rain storm of misty doom.

Smug expression of extreme patience crossing his face, the blond bowed to Tezuka before excusing himself to proudly strut towards his target just as the twins stopped to pay their respects to a delighted Hanamara.

"Oh!" she responded happily at the twins deep bow, her hands clasped together at the sudden smiling attention.

Producing a perfect red rose out of thin air, the pair proceeded to pay the now thoroughly flattered coach worshipful homage.

"Fair maiden..." they purred in complete synchrony, "...a beautiful demon lady of the blood roy-al. Please accept this gift of a red rose that pales into significance before your radiantly beguiling person."

Quickly placing the kettle on the table before her, the pair then leapt over the barrier to flank her chair. Dropping onto one knee, each twin held up his rose in offering as they gazed upon the furiously blushing coach with adoring eyes.

Her usual serious expression faltering, Hanamara just went to pieces. To the open mouthed students (and one slightly disgusted by the groveling display Hikari prince) it was unbelievable that their formidable fortress should crumble under the assault of the twins charm. But there it was for all to see, the "tough coach" lines melting from her scarlet face as she giggled like a happy school girl.

"Our sweet princess..." they continued in a manner that made a watching Shinzyo want to hurl himself forward and tear them to pieces, "...please..." Indicating the gleaming kettle sitting on the table, the two boys launched straight into overdrive. "...say you will accept this gift of a humble tea kettle as a sign of our ever lasting devotion."

"I'll give them everlasting devotion." snarled Shinzyo, his body tensing up for a leap. However, his all out attack on the smooth talking pair was rendered useless by his team mates swarming over him as a surging wave. Baring the struggling former hunter to the ground, they then proceeded to sit on him while watching their simpering coach with fascinated eyes.

Happily oblivious to the fact that her gift was now sporting a rather large sweat drop, Hanamara beamed appreciatively at her prize.

"It's beautiful!" she gushed as bright sparks danced within her eyes. "I love it!" Twisting about in her seat, she completely ignored Sakaki Taro's sour expression to eagerly seek out a bemused Kajimoto.

"Kajimoto!" she called in a sing song voice, her eyes now shut as her smile lit up her entire being while her fully extended, upright left arm waved above her head. "Please bring me some hot water and tea leaves!" Sinking back onto her chair, she stared at her gift in cheerful anticipation. "I shall make a splendid cup of tea." she informed the twins, her head cocked to one side as her linked hands met beneath her chin.

Sitting fully upright at her star player's approach, she grinned her thanks before reaching into an offering of a small packet. Carefully removing the lid, she tossed a handful of dry tea leaves into the kettle then reached for a tall jug brimming with hot water with a happy sigh.

Oblivious to the fact that her present was quivering as rivers of sweat seemed to stream down its rounded sides, Hanamara delicately lifted the jug then proceeded to pour the steaming water within the kettle's cavernous belly.

Without warning, the golden kettle launched itself straight into the air. Emitting an earsplitting screech, it whirled in a tightly formed tornado causing Hanamara to scream in shock; her arms thrown up to protect herself as hot water and soggy tea leaves were spat forth at high velocity in every direction.

Seconds later, a fur smoking, wild eyed Tanuki had bolted from the table, vaulted over the service counter, hit the swinging doors leading into the kitchen at full speed and disappeared from sight.

Fully pleased with their well executed prank, the twins stared after their victim; their eyes as wide a saucers while tears of mirth poured out coupled to high speed, excited laughter.

Tragically unaware of the sad fact that a demon princess was now looming over them like a dark mountain encased within a violent thunder storm, the visiting pair howled widely as they clutched at each other for support with one hand while the other beat a rapid tattoo on either the floor or their own knees.

Steaming so hard that his glasses were thickly coated, Tezuka stared hard at the twins now yelping with mock terror as Hanamara pursued them across the room and glaring at the way that every student was so obviously enjoying the spectacle, he fought down an urge to sigh at the sight of a human disguised demon beside him eagerly writing up data.

Across the room, Inui also smirked, his pen scratching furiously against his note pad as the words; "Good data." drifted from his lips. Almost drooling, he grinned with sheer delight over the view of two red foxes leaping in perfect unison through an open window.

Snorting through her nose while the entire room cheered lustily over the twins escape, Hanamara stalked back to her table; little blue clouds of doom swirling over her head as Kabaji's guest happily finished the last of the cake.

"That was so good!" he beamed before gazing up eagerly into the hidden dragon's face. "Can we get more?"

Nodding, the towering youth pushed to his feet; the movement momentarily blocking Atobe's view of the room behind. But then, the dark skinned monolith turned aside; his first step taken towards the breakfast counter revealing the lanky form of a blue eyed blond.

Catching sight of the human form Hikari, Hyotei's prima donna almost choked on his last little piece of grilled fish.

Eyes bulging, Atobe lost all his habitual dignity. However, the highly unusual occurrence only lasted all of two seconds and swiftly recovering his former poise, the sliver haired tennis captain primly wiped his lips with a snow white napkin before he acknowledged his visitor with a superior air.

"Tamaki..." he drawled, his tone dripping acid confidence. "...Ore Sama didn't expect to see you in a place like this."

"Cousin..." replied the other while lightly flicking at his golden hair with a slender right hand. "...the dragon king has called for allies so we came. But we can discuss that later." Leaning forward, the blond gently gripped the back of the chair in front of him to stare at Atobe with glittering eyes. "Now Keigo, I've asked before yet for some reason you never return my calls. When will you join my host club?"

Just as the charismatic youth was asking a steel clad Atobe his question, a rather significant event just happened to swing into motion.

Over at the breakfast bar, a wickedly grinning Eiji had managed to secure the last piece of cake all of three seconds ahead of Kabaji's arrival.

Blissfully unaware of a pair of outraged golden brown orbs burning holes in his back, the springy red head started to pass Atobe's table. But spotting a large pink object left lying upon the wooden surface, the young Cat Lord's azure eyes widened with delight.

Using a fork, he neatly popped a mouthful of cake between his teeth. Setting the plate down, he then eagerly reached out to lift the object and stare into the plushy toy pink rabbit's face with all the delight of a happy child.

"Oh! You are so cute nya! Who do you being to?" Cheerfully cuddling the bunny he was totally oblivious to the rapidly gathering storm clouds forming on the right shoulder of a motionless human form bronze dragon.

"That's mine." drawled a low pitched voice, the tone dripping with unforgiving menace. "Put my bunny down.. _now."_

Glancing up at Kabaji's impassive face, Eiji hardly seemed to notice the blazing eyed, doom shrouded creature clinging to the tall youth's shoulder blade.

"Why Kabaji!" the flame haired player purred, his eyes closing as his head titled merrily to one side. "I had no idea you liked cute little stuffed toys nya!"

Cheerfully tossing the toy in the air, Eiji failed to noticed that a deathly silence had fallen over the dinning room and that all those closest to him had swiftly backed up several paces.

At last seeming to realize that some thing was amiss, Eiji glanced up once more and performed a startled double take at the sight of a red eyed, golden furred rabbit suddenly launching itself from Kabaji's back.

Flipping itself in mid air, the small creature caught Eiji full in the chest with both hind feet. Breath leaving him in a sharp hiccup, Seigaku's acrobatic doubles player flew backwards to crash against a nearby wall.

For a few seconds he lay face down in a sprawled heap. But quickly recovering, he lightly sprang to his feet. Morphing into his true Cat Lord form, he voiced a savage hiss before springing towards the glaring rabbit spirit.

Abruptly, a large moon dog leapt between them thus bringing Eiji's charge to a very sudden halt. Crouched on all fours, the red head bared his teeth; a low pitched angry growl rumbling up from his chest as he met the night canine's staring blue orbs with defiance.

Yet the strange moon dog never moved or spoke, it's gleaming steel blue orbs clearly telling the outraged master of felines to back down or suffer the consequences.

About to launch a protest, Eiji was stopped by Oishi now standing beside him in his true form.

"Eiji..." he said very quietly while cautiously watching his fellow moon dog out the corner of one forest green eye "...there are some things in this world you can fight against. But believe me when I tell you that the golden rabbit and his sworn guardian are never to be trifled with."

"But Oishi!" Eiji whined in a child like manner. "He attacked me for no reason nya!"

"You stole my cake!" announced the rabbit importantly while leaping onto the strange moon dog's lean yet well muscled shoulders. "Then you tried to steal my bunny!" Sitting up on it's haunches, Honey twitched his ears while holding up an authoritative forepaw. "Try doing that again and Takashi chan will eat you!"

'_Honey dew morning mist, I have more cake.'_

Instantly forgetting the slight against him, the little rabbit voiced a delighted cry before leaping straight back into Kabaji's embrace. Snuggling contentedly against the towering youth, he quickly reverted back to his human form then swiftly proceeded to make eager headway on fresh cake bought in courtesy of a panting Shishido and his somewhat bemused Hikari bond mate.

Regally nodding his thanks to his fast acting minions and their lightening response to his silent orders, Atobe casually flicked a well manicured hand at his hair before belatedly remembering that a certain blond haired relative was still being a niggling little thorn in his otherwise perfect sides.

"Keigo, join my host club!"

"No..." Atobe arrogantly replied while failing to meet his cousin's eye. "...Ore Sama has no time for foolish females."

"But you would be the star of the host club!" the other implored while giving the disinterested Atobe a winning smile. "Our fair maidens would languish at your feet while hanging onto your every word and gesture."

"Tamaki, Ore Sama has already told you." Cocking his head to one side, Atobe glared imperiously. "I will be leading our newly formed team into the national games. My time will be spent training so my awesome skills shall shine and dazzle like the sun."

"Just think of how your skills could shine at my host club!" replied the blond eagerly. "You would be great, a king among handsome young men that really know how to please beautiful young princess's!"

"Ore Sama finds giggling females annoying and besides..." breaking off, he turned his head to gaze gently at the sleepy eyed form of Jiroh wandering in to grab a very late breakfast. "...I have my Kirin and no desire amuse the empty headed."

For a few moments, Tamaki stared open mouthed at the silver haired player now deliberately turning his back and knowing an absolute dismissal when he saw one, the lanky teenager promptly marched into the nearest corner to crouch down; little blue fires of doom and icy showers of rain swirling about him as he sulked over his on going failure to secure Atobe's services.

Shaking her head over the little scene she had just witnessed, a human disguised young brown dragon turned her full attention back to her king.

"Never mind him sire.." she quietly reassured a mildly interested by the peaceful showdown Tezuka now sitting alone at the coach's table. "... Tamakai will soon recover. Now that we have all pledged allegiance, we'll return to our own school to await your command."

"Thank you Haruhi."

Gazing across at a pair of glasses wearing youths happily exchanging data, Tezuka decided it would be not only in his own best interests... but also for the entire Mythic Brotherhood.. to sperate the two before they could finish conspiring to steal the very stars out of the sky.

Standing, he instantly gained everyone's attention and giving his glasses a little push, he solemnly announced that he and his fellow coaches would retire to their meeting room and that the announcement for the chosen players would take place at 4pm that afternoon.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

With all the training over and a free afternoon ahead of them, a carnival like atmosphere descended to fill the eager teenagers with high spirits.

Large amount of the gathering congregating around Atobe, suggestions as how to fill some time flew thick and fast.

Ryoma dryly suggested tennis, but he was met with a storm of derision as the majority of the group decided that they had had enough of playing for now.

Producing a pack of cards, an ever smiling Fuji asked if anyone was up for a game or two. Retiring to a corner, Momo' along with Shishido and Sengoku were soon indulging in a fierce game of poker.

While the honey haired Tensai happily relieved his friends of their money, Kabaji.. still accompanied by a small blond haired boy clinging to his shoulder.. strolled over to join the debating students.

"How about we watch a DVD?" suggested Ortori hopefully. But before anyone could answer, the little bundle of energy attached to a silent Kabaji happily spoke up.

"Hey! How about a pet show?"

Sneering at the formidable rabbit spirit, Atobe started to say that the idea was ridiculous. But then, a totally unexpected answer from the normally silent Kabaji stopped him cold.

"A pet show would be different."

"You... speak?" asked an incredulous Hyotei captain following a moment of stunned silence. Quickly recovering his composure, Atobe arrogantly tilted his chin. "And how oh wise one, can we have a pet show without pets?"

"Takashi chan!" sang Honey brightly. "Will you be my pet?"

Face an impassive mask, the dark haired youth beside Kabaji transformed then sat very upright as his laughing charge leapt down to happily throw short arms around his neck and hug him tight.

For a moment, there was quiet. Then, as if the visiting student's change had been the trigger they needed, others around them started morphing into their true mythic selves.

Ignoring the way some of the Hikari stationed around the grounds to protect them were calling out in dismay as they frantically shielded the view of unearthly creatures from possibly passing human eyes, the grounds outside of the dinning hall were soon alive with a colourful crowd of assorted beasts from legends the world over.

While some teenagers eyes glazed over from sending, others reached for mobile phones; the result being that the gathering swiftly swelled in size to proportions that even made Atobe's jaw drop as he gaped at the bazaar spectacle starting to parade before him.

Shaking his head over the fact that Yuushi was grooming a young black pooka stallion while a pair of red Kitusne twins looked on, the sliver haired youth turned away; only to be confronted by a glittering eyed young Kirin who stared hopefully back at him.

Mildly surprised to see his lover wide awake when no tennis match was in the offering, Atobe almost broke his habitual regal perfection due to Jiroh's excited words.

"I want to be in the pet show too!"

Glaring across at the rapidly forming competition, Atobe carefully mustered his patience.

"Jiroh, Kirins are special creatures, the first chosen of Lord Jinnai after the dragons and are not to be paraded before uncouth rabble like some common show pony."

"But... Atobe..." Swinging his head about, the branch horned equine gazed sadly at his friends so obviously enjoying themselves. "...it looks like fun! Please..." looking back at his arm folded lover, Jiroh then gave the stern angel man the full blast of liquid amber pleading puppy dog eyes. "...let me compete. I know I'll win!"

Instantly crumbling under the Kirin's disturbingly cute expression, Atobe flapped a dismissive hand before moving closer and laying a soothing hand upon the creature's soft muzzle.

"Very well, Ore Sama will allow you to shine and dazzle like the sun." Lifting his right hand, his first two fingers and thumb met in an imperious snap. "KABAJI!"

"Huh? oh... USU!"

"Stop staring like a moon struck field mouse and fetch my grooming kit!"

"USU!"

"And make certain you bring a battery powered hair dryer!"

"USU! _Atobe...'_

_'What?'_

_'Can I bring Warfrost?'_

_'Just...' _for a moment, the Hyotei captain hissed through his teeth as if attempting to control an undignified emotional outburst._ '...go and get Ore Sama's things will you?'_

_'Not unless I can take part in the pet show too.'_

_'Stubborn beast.' _Atobe answered with real affection. '_Get moving!'_

"USU!"

Extending hidden wings, Kabaji teleported from sight.

Sneering with ill concealed amusement at the way a nose in the air, closed eyed Ryoma was stalking into the area with his struggling Egyptian Mongoose spirit life mate held firmly against his chest, Atobe then frowned over the sight of his highly irritating cousin eagerly marshalling the contestants for judging.

Hearing his bond dragon return, the wincing silver haired youth sincerely hoped that the huge Elven dog accompanying him would keep his jaw firmly shut.

Catching a quick glimpse of Seigaku's Tensai watching from a nearby doorway as Yuuta began grooming Saeki's wings, Atobe seized a handy brush and got down to business.

Before long, he was so thoroughly absorbed in the careful task of braiding flowers into Jirioh's mane and tail, that even he failed to notice a warm little scene going on close by.

Wrapped up in each others embrace, the Kitsune twins gazed tenderly into each others eyes.

"Hikaru..." purred one in a smoothly seductive manner that made a passing Kaido slam to a halt then stare in open mouthed fascination. "...will you be my pet fox for the day?"

"Kaoru..." the other gasped as quivering waves of delight sent erotic shivers coursing through his slender teenage frame. "...oh yes!"

Lips pressing lightly together as they remained locked in their own little world of perfect harmony, they stayed completely oblivious to the fact that several couples stopping to watch the exchange were swooning and that a normally sour Kaido's pale orbs had lit up like a Christmas tree.

Reluctantly drawing apart, Kaoru stood with his arms outstretched and within the space of a few heart beats, he swiftly found himself lovingly cuddling his transformed brother against his chest.

Standing beside an ever watchful, tail waving demon whose sly, glasses covered eyes missed little or nothing, Inui eagerly joined his data to that of his friend before wandering over to his motionless lover and dragging the melting Naga away before the youth ended up as mushy pile of bandana wearing goo.

Totally unresisting, a usually scowling Kaido fixed his lover with an expression that could only be described as soppy.

"Love between twins." he softly stated while gazing calf eyed at the still human form fox spirit tenderly grooming his brother's gleaming red coat. "So beautiful..."

Frowning a little, the hidden Basilisk wasn't certain he liked this strange new attitude. Never the less, he quickly added the weird phenomena to his ever growing data before cheerfully turning back to his friend.

"Kyoya, that's the first time I've ever seen such a response from Kaido. I find it... disturbing, yet refreshingly compelling."

Giving his glasses a small push with his left middle finger, the visiting demon quickly wrote a few notes in his own data book as he answered.

"It's normally females that fall victim to their magic, but I see it's working quite well on your friends. Very interesting."

Standing beside a small brown dragon whose scaly, horse like head sported a messy thatch of golden brown hair, Tamaki beamed proudly at the gathering before holding up both arms and extended wings then merrily calling to catch everyone's attention.

"Let the judging commence!" he all but purred, his blue eyes glittering with love for his fellow Mythics as long blond hair waved in the afternoon breeze.

Regally tossing his gleaming mantel away from his face with a well practiced flick of his right wrist, the proud Hikari strode forward to first appraise a well groomed Pooka.

Openly admiring Gakuto's shining black coat wed to an immaculately smooth deep red mane and tail, he then squeed with sheer delight over the soft fluffy fur of one of the Kitsune twins true form.

Next, he moved onto where Ryoma stood; the dark haired youth totally ignoring the now feeble protests of his life mate still complaining about being dragged away from his card game.

"I almost had him!" Momo' muttered in exasperation. "I would have won.. would have _beaten Fuji_ of all people if _you_ hadn't interfered!"

Pausing to stroke the bristle furred creature's head thus effectively stopping Momo's rant, Tamaki quickly moved onto the next contestant.

Going into raptures of delight over the sight of a beautiful chestnut Kirin whose immaculately groomed white-gold mane and tail was neatly interwoven with a tasteful riot of colourful wildflowers, Tamaki then turned his attention to a huge wolf like creature standing quietly beside an equally well behaved and silent Kabaji.

Appearing in doorway behind them, a startled Sakaki Taro took a single astounded look at the strange spectacle taking place on the sports center's well manicured lawn before casting an incredulous eye over a large group of protective Hikari carefully upholding invisibility shields while wearing very clear; "Well, what else are we supposed to do?" expressions.

Spinning about on his heels, the proud prince of heaven's realm promptly marched back into the building; the door clicking shut behind him with an absolute note of finality.

Emerging unseen from a side door, Fuji smiled at the unusual gathering before lifting adoring open eyes to study his lover's face. As always, Tezuka's face remained stern as he watched Atobe's cousin walk across the grass to study a large red maned Sphinx crouched beside a resigned looking Bane.

Lips twitching, the faintest ghost of a smile briefly tugged at his lips before a thoughtful expression stole into his somber hazel-gold orbs. With so many Hikari protectors, the king of dragons decided that a chance to relax in his true form was in order. Taking Fuji's left hand in his own, Seigaku's regal captain morphed into his half form then strode out into the sunshine just like anyone normal teenager.

Rubbing Eiji's soft furry belly in a manner that made red coated master of felines in his cat form purr and roll ecstatically beside a mildly jealous Oishi, the unearthly judge of what was without doubt the strangest pet show ever staged concluded his task by seriously studying the gleaming black and sliver coat of a very large moon dog almost dwarfing the short, cute and very happily smiling blond haired boy still lovingly hugging the night canine's solid neck.

Placing both hands in his blue jacket pockets, Tamaki turned away to confer with his young dragon friend before sweeping the gathering a final time with a satisfied gaze.

Yes, there was no doubt in his mind that he had three prize winners lined up. However, suddenly spotting the immense golden bulk of the dragon king dozing in the afternoon sunshine, the visiting Hikari strolled over to ask his very valuable opinion.

Half opening a sleepy eye, Tezuka fixed the intruder with the kind of killer death glare that normally sent most creatures screaming in terror. But quickly realizing that this particular Hikari was far to proud to be intimidated, he answered the question of who did he favour most by reaching back under his dropping left wing. Carefully swinging his right leg forward once more, he solemnly displayed a sleeping Tensai curled up blissfully within the center of his scaly palm.

Hands meeting beneath his chin, Tamaki instantly melted at the adorably cute sight. Ocean blue orbs filling with starlight as bright golden sparks pattered about him as glittering sunlit rain wed to pink love hearts and singing blue birds of happiness floating over his head completed his image of sheer delight, the visiting youth from Ouran High School importantly announced that Tezuka and his pet human were the clear winners of the contest.

For a long moment, a deathly silence held sway. Then, an ominous, rebellious sounding muttering started to break out.

"A human."

"He chose a human... over Ore Sama's beautiful Kirin!"

'_A... hu...man...'_

"WAAAAA! Tamaki Kun! How could you chose a human to win over my Takashi chan?"

"Hikaru, I think our lord is out of his mind."

Seeing how the group was menacingly advancing toward him, Tamaki instantly lost his composure. His frantic orbs darting from one red eyed, hostile face to another, the formally proud Hikari was swiftly reduced to sweating, bug eyed, wildly staring entity as his quivering arms lifted in a feeble effort to protect himself from the snarling pack about to strike.

Still cradled in Tezuka's draconian palm, Fuji swum back into wakefulness just in time to witness the extraordinary sight of a Hikari running for its life; a howling horde of assorted mythics hot on his heels as they bayed for blood.

Just they cornered the unfortunate youth and proceeded to pummel him flat, Kabaji's pet Kooshi danced merrily about the fray. Shaggy rump lifting as its front legs stretched forward in a play bow, it furiously wagged its tail before emitting a single excited bark.

It was as if the immediate area had been hit by a sonic explosion. The ground trembled and heaved as if in the grip of an earthquake. Trees fell over, birds fell out of the sky. Across town as the shock wave travelled, windows shattering as great gusts of dirt from parklands and gardens erupted into the air coupled to crowds of panicky people in the buckling streets screaming in terror while clumsily falling over each other.

Atobe's cousin forgotten, the formally hostile crowd lay in writhing heaps; pitiful moans of pain rising from contorted faces while assorted creatures kept hands or paws tightly clamped over their ears.

Sitting bolt upright on the very top of the pile of bodies, Honey ..his unfortunate eardrums pounding painfully... howled like a wounded toddler. Reverting back to human form, his sworn guardian then held him gently in his lap to reassure him while the young brown dragon just shook her head and glared at her cowering blond protector in exasperated disbelief.

-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-

Long shadows began to creep across the landscape. With the afternoon's bazaar entertainment over and the visiting mythics quick departure, the many youths who had trained so very hard for the national selection assembled indoors to learn their destinies.

Ears still ringing from the effects of the elf dog's earth shattering bark, Atobe proudly lifted his head to stare at an about to speak Sakaki Taro.

"I would just like to say..." he began while sweeping the gathering with his imperious gaze, "...that during the national training program, we have been impressed with the way you have all practiced hard. Despite the current threat and the curtain of uncertainty that hangs over the brotherhood, you have all completed your tennis journey. Now, seven players have been chosen. So without further delay, I shall call out the names of those warriors who will battle against the American team."

A quick ripple of excited anticipation passed through the crowd. Leaning forwards, each teenager awaited the announcement with baited breath.

Proudly drawing himself up to his full height, the sandy haired Hikari coach allowed the shadowy echoes of his true form to show as he spoke again.

"Atobe, Sanada..."

"Well, we all knew that was coming." whispered Momo' to a deadly serious eyed Ryoma.

"Yuushi, Kikumaru..."

Green orbs shining with pride and love, Oishi gave his lover quick kiss on the cheek as the next set of names was recited.

"Sengoku, Kirihara..."

"Luck-y!" laughed the Yamabuki captain as Sakaki Taro slightly turned his head to stare directly into Fuji's closed eyes.

"Last of all is Fuji Syusuke. That is all."

As a low pitched assortment of congratulations or condolences travelled about the room, one pair of blazing green-gold orbs swiftly sought out Tezuka. Face turning a light shade of indignant crimson, Ryoma's outraged mind touched that of his coach as fiercely arching eyebrows drew downwards.

'_Grandfather... why?'_

An expression of gentle sorrow stealing into his hard russet orbs, the human form king of all dragon kind answered with silent compassion.

'_I have my reasons, my grandson.'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

To Be Continued...

The team has been chosen and Ryoma is not happy about it! More drama to come!

Author note: I hope you all enjoyed the little "Ouran Host Club" invasion. From the very first time I saw it, I always saw Tamaki as somehow being related to Atobe. Grin.. However, as the self proclaimed lord of the host club can be a total wimp at times, I strongly felt he should receive some very anime style fall out for his final decision in judging the pet show.

I also noticed when Haruhi first appeared, she looked a heck of a lot like Tezuka! Of course, now that she is combed and groomed, that illusion has gone. Still, it kind of makes me wonder...haha...


	94. Like Ripples On A Pond 3

Greetings from Valdamar Estate, the home of Shinigami Arabians! Yes, its official.. the stud has its name! Ya-Ha! Hew! Its been a busy time for me, but I've once again managed to squeeze my writing into my busy schedule. Ah... but writing Mythic Brotherhood is just as big a part of my life as the horses are and I PROMISE that I will continue to update as regularly as I can.

Ryoma is angry, Kevin is on the war path and trouble is brewing...

Disclaimer; Come on, do we really have to keep saying this? Okay, okay.. Prince Of Tennis is not Tora's nya! Neither is a Cat Lord, but that's beside the point. There Oishi, I said it. Now where's my ice-cream nya?

"Like Ripples On A Pond"

Part 3

Story: Tora Macaw

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Glaring furiously at Tezuka, Ryoma's mind became a tangle of frustrated questions. After all, he _had_ proven himself and knew without a shadow of a doubt that _he_ was one of the strongest players present in the room. Completely ignoring both Sakaki Taro and Hanamara as they gazed upon his dark expression with quiet compassion, the young human disguised Demi-Dragon finally found his mind voice.

'_Grandfather... why?'_

Casting his regal gaze over the assembly as the hall buzzed with students reacting to the announcement in their own varies ways, the teenage form dragon king quickly formed up a steady reply.

'_Echizen... Mekrdahehkc kmuro...'_ he added gently, '..._I understand that you are disappointed...'_

_'That's the biggest understatement of the year.' _ cut in Ryoma angrily.

Mustering his patience, Seigaku's captain turned tennis coach decided to overlook his many times over great grandson's heated sarcasm to explain the boy's loss of a place on the national team.

'_As you are well aware, the match against the American team will be a huge event. It will attract a massive crowd, thus making it all to easy for Radion's followers and even Dark Hunters to hide among them. Echizen, not only you, but all of you will be exposed to a highly possible danger and out on the openness of the tennis court, all those chosen... will be vulnerable to attack.'_

Feeling highly annoyed by what he saw to be a feeble excuse to indulge in over protective smothering, the dark haired youth's large green-gold eyes blazed with outrage over the hidden dragon's next words of caution.

'_Even though I know you are strong, I'd rather have more experienced mythics that have fought in battles before, take the court to fight in your stead.'_

_'You need me!' _ growled Ryoma sulkily, a thin note of frantic desperation creeping into his mental tone. '_I can run, and I can fight! I can face any player you care to name and win! I've beaten Atobe... Why, I even beat Sanada! Grandfather, please! Don't take my place in the team away from me!'_

Blowing a faint veil of steam from his lips, Tezuka traded a proud yet sorrowful glance with a concerned Fuji before gathering his thoughts to speak again.

'_Grand hatchling, while true you defeated Sanada, you also defeated yourself.'_

Face scowling, his arms held ridged at his sides as his shoulders started to tremble, Ryoma felt his churning insides knot into a hard ball of insulted aggravation as he instantly demanded an explanation.

'_You played a grudge match against him. Such actions are fit only for those who know nothing but bloodshed and not for one such as you. Such behaviour has disappointed me and having viewed the tape of that match, I noticed you lost something of yourself that day.'_

Indignant, the young singles star turned his head to one side; his savage glare of the slighted boring holes into the nearest wall; the seething youth was totally oblivious to the rest of the teenagers milling around him as they prepared to leave the training grounds.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Listening to the wind as it sighed its way through the tree tops, a human form Hikari youth strode grimly along the pathway of quiet park land.

The few humans he had encountered had been instinctively afraid of him, thus carefully giving him and his strange looking silver-black dog a wide berth. The much rarer members of the Mythic Brotherhood had fled for their lives due to the single malicious glare he would instantly give each one he just happened to come across.

However, there was one creature that failed to cower either due to fear or awe. Sitting nonchalantly on a long wooden bench, a teenage disguised green dragon watched Kevin's approach as a hungry wolf eyes a helpless lamb.

His large, transparent shadow form rearing up behind him, Akutsu Jin cocked his head to one side; his small amber orbs blazing as he sneered at the walking youth.

"Hikari..." he snarled in hateful tone. "...I've been waiting for you."

Voicing a sharp bark, the large moon dog like beast lurking at Kevin's side leapt before his master to growl viciously.

"I'm warning you leather wing..."

Raising his right fist, the hidden member of the upper realm bought it brutally crashing down on his guardian's crested head.

"SILENCE CUR! How dare you presume to speak for me!"

Dealing his yelping servant a long, hard stare until the canine was thoroughly cowered, Kevin then raised savage blue orbs to the one that had so insolently spoken.

"Waiting for me, I see. Tell me slime scale, what are your intentions?"

Dangerously warning rumble bubbling up from his chest, Akutsu leaned forward to fix the angel boy with a challenging look.

"I intend to make you suffer for the harm you inflicted upon my team mates."

"Your... team mates?" thinking quickly, Kevin swiftly recalled the harsh punishment he had recently dealt a pathetic group of disguised Mythics wearing green and yellow uniforms on a tennis court. "Oh yes." lips curling into a pitiless smirk, the young blond sniggered at the memory. "Your... 'team mates'. How lamentable. Well then dragon, care to fight me for the insult?"

Ice blue eyes glowing with an expression akin to madness, the semi-crouching youth quickly summoned his light sword to his right hand.

"I could brawl with you in such a manner as that." grumbled Akutsu, his pale amber orbs reflecting the blade as he spoke. "However, since you attacked my friends on their tennis courts, I'd like to see if you can beat them at their own game... or are you too afraid to come out from behind your blade?"

"I fear nothing!" snapped Kevin, his light sword instantly retreating back into his fist. "Show me this foolish human game, then we shall see who is afraid!"

Pushing to his feet, Akutsu turned his back. Preparing the lead the way, he completely failed to notice his enemy's malicious grin.

"I already know this game, you ignorant grass colored fool." he thought silently as he and his guardian strolled determinedly in the hidden green's wake. "I know it... intimately..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Framed by the brilliant orange colours of the setting sun, a human disguised, long haired Tengu traded quiet words with his short haired brother.

Casting a quick glance at the hidden leader of his clan courteously waiting at a polite distance, Ryou calmly stated that he was looking forward to seeing his twin at the Tengu gathering planned for later that night.

"Yes..." replied Atsushi while sneaking a quick peek at the platinum haired youth accompanying the dark eyed mythic. "...it's been a while since I last saw all of the members of my clan together in one place."

Standing beside Tezuka as the regal youth calmly discussed the up and coming national match with Atobe, Fuji noticed the stranger he had first seen at the mountain meeting gazing back at him.

Softly excusing himself, the Tensai of Seigaku crossed the crowded car park to carefully approach the unknown couple.

For a long moment, the black haired, taller one of the pair stared at the honey haired intruder out of stern dark eyes; the solemn expression strongly reminding Fuji of Tezuka before the short human beside him smiled in greeting.

"Hello. I remember seeing you seated upon the mighty gold's back on Toubkal mountain." large amber orbs glittering with friendly curiosity, the stranger then gently inquired if his visitor was a tennis player for the nationals.

Answering with a single nod, the young 'Blood' smiled his close eyed neko smile.

"Saa... I'm wondering. Why is it that a one hundred percent human stands among the Brotherhood?"

Gazing affectionately at the hidden Tengu trading quiet words with the St Rudolph and Rokkaku twins, the unknown youth then returned Fuji's smile.

"My ancestors were wizards and witches." he explained peacefully. "Therefore, I've always been able to see and talk to the many nature spirits invisible to normal humans."

"Witches and Wizards..." thought Fuji while silently mulling over the youth's words. "...the line of the 'Blood's' began with his kind. Does this make him some kind of distant relative?"

"But my story..." continued the amber eyed boy, "...begins just over one hundred years ago."

Eyes opening in surprise, an astonished Fuji asked if the stranger was really one hundred years old.

"I am." replied the other while gazing wondrously into the other's cerulean orbs. "You! You are... a 'Blood'? Amazing!" The distant politeness of a stranger vanishing, the Tengu leader's companion extended his right arm for a friendly handshake. "My name is Kantaro Ichinomiya."

"I am Fuji Syusuke." taking the other's hand in a firm grip, the two completed their introduction.

Taking a small step back, Kantaro lightly fingered the long string of red beads he wore around his neck as he continued his tale.

"Ever since I was small, I'd always heard stories about a demon eating Tengu called Haruka and fascinated by the tales, it became my ambition to meet him."

"Demon eating Tengu?" asked Fuji, a hint of incredulous disbelief creeping into his tone as he thought about the not so powerful tengu he already knew.

Cocking his head to one side as he spoke, Fuji caught a glimpse of very while teeth as Kantaro smiled.

"I can see you don't quite believe me. No matter. Once I was old enough to leave home, I searched all across Japan to find him and..." breaking off for a moment, the youth's amber eyes turned hard. "...it was during my travels, that had the misfortune to encounter the Dark Hunter king himself."

"Aion." Fuji spat the name like a curse.

"Yes, Aion." replied the other grimly. "If not for many of my spirit friends coming to my aid, I wouldn't have survived. As it was Fuji, I barely escaped with my life. However, the terrible chest wound he gave me had somehow cursed me. It burns like fire whenever evil is near and from that day on, I also mysteriously began to 'see' the hidden Mythics of the Brotherhood."

Nodding with compassionate understanding, Fuji waited for his new friend to calm a series of shuddering breaths bought on by the memory of that frightening encounter so very long ago.

"I'm alright." said Kantaro after a few quiet minutes had gone by. "Once I'd healed, I sought out Haruka once more and soon found him. He had been sealed inside a huge rock, so I quickly set him free. In gratitude for saving him from his prison, he agreed to work with me and together, we roam land ridding innocent humans of dangerous and evil creatures that make a sport of plaguing them."

Noticing how Kantaro's large amber orbs softened whenever he gazed at the sharp eyed, human form Tengu, Fuji smiled his understanding.

"Saa... is that the reason you are here now?"

Drawing himself, Kantaro spoke with pride. "The dragon lord has asked the Tengu clans for assistance and since Haruka is now lord of the Tengu, we have come."

"Then, I thank you." Turning his head to gaze over at Tezuka, his heart gave a little back flip; small feelings of shivery delight coursing through him as he noticed his beloved captain was preparing to leave. "I must go now, but may I ask; how come you have lived so long and still look so young?"

"Because.." answered Kantaro with a light chuckle, "...the day I freed my Tengu, our lives became connected. Once his life span passes 150 years, he and I will finally start to age. But as long as he lives, I will too."

Bidding his new friend goodbye, Fuji quickly trotted back to Tezuka's side.

"They are much like David and Bane, as the mongoose has his life span fully depending upon the existence of his partner ." the Tensai thought as his gentle eyed lover softly welcomed him back. Closed eyes darting between the hidden mongoose spirit and the sphinx chatting merrily with a smiling Hanamara, the 'Blood' then rested his gaze on Kantaro.

Once again, he stood close to his partner; a tender expression stealing into Haruka's hard dark orbs as they traded quiet words.

Sighing with happiness, Fuji leaned against Tezuka's warmth; his lips suddenly turning down as he abruptly caught sight of a clearly frustrated Ryoma leaning against the rough bark of a nearby pine tree.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Standing beside his human disguised bronze dragon, Atobe also kept his attention on the teenage Demi-Dragon as he stood arms tightly folded; his ridged back pressed against the flaking dark wood as eyes half hidden by a lowered hat brim burned with angry humiliation.

So caught in up in watching the boy, he hardly noticed when Yuushi joined him and began to speak.

"The coaches chose well, it will be a powerful team."

"Hmmm..? Yes, Ore Sama agrees and it will be a strong contest. Ah Yuushi, if only I'd been allowed to finish my battle with Sanada!"

Yuushi snorted. "You'll have your chance." Noticing for the first time why the silver haired captain wasn't looking at him, the hidden Kitsune stared at Ryoma while giving his glasses a little push with a middle finger. "But I guess he wont."

Flipping his invisible wings, Atobe silently asked Kabaji to teleport them home.

"I know." the proud Hikari stated just before his bond dragon carried out his request. "I just wish that Echizen could have been given a chance as well."

Seeing the Hyotei trio wink from existence, Tezuka gave his many times over great grandson a firm stare then lowered his head to quietly suggest that he and Fuji go to the Tensai's house to gather his things.

Closed eye smile lighting up his entire being, the teenage 'Blood' shivered in eager anticipation of moving into his lover's apartment at last.

Lightly shaking his head as he then watched a highly concerned Momo' join his life mate, Tezuka knew it would take Ryoma a very long time to recover from the intense disappointment of being passed over as a national player. Extending unseen wings, he swiftly whisked his love mate away.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

'_For the last time, leave me alone!'_

Attempting to shut off his mind, Akutsu scowled deeply as young Dan's frantic thoughts constantly hammered against the inside of his skull.

'_krucdmo aoac, where are you? Please listen!' _the young black dragon pleaded as though his very life depended upon making his hot headed friend see reason. '_A very dangerous Hikari has been attacking the Brotherhood and if something terrible was to happen to you I'd...'_

Snarling under his breath over what then sounded like desperate sobbing, the former rouge hissed a small cloud of kaki gas before impatiently answering the highly agitated youth.

'_Go and chase butterflies yolk crawler.'_ Turning, he then sneered at the motionless form of Kevin waiting... tennis racket in hand... on the northern side of the street courts net. '_I have a bird to kill.'_

Mental tone treading on the threshold of complete panic, the anguished child fearfully asked what his elder meant. But firmly closing his mind, the sliver crested teenager effectively cut off all telepathic communication.

Idly turning his tight stringed weapon over in his hands, the human form angel youth fixed the hidden green with a fiercesome stare.

"My servants tell me that a young Demi-Dragon once fried your slimy scales with this worthless human game."

Snorting with pure contempt, the once highly feared Yamabuki player indicated his rival's racket with his own.

"I don't like squawking sparrows that just think that they can play tennis."

Throwing his head back, Kevin voiced a sharp, bitter laugh before giving his enemy a smile dipped in vinegar.

"I don't just think I can play, I _know _I can play! Now tell me beast..." Blue orbs becoming disturbing, pitiless shadows, Kevin's expression resembled that of a tiger about to leap upon its unwary prey. "...what is the half breed's name?"

When stony silence wed to a tooth bared snarl was his only reply, the upper realm visitor chuckled nastily.

"Ryoma... it's Ryoma, isn't it? Yes!" he then crowed triumphantly due to Akutsu's dark look. "Echizen Ryoma! Once I capture him, I'll make him my personal pet; a helpless slave that I fully intend to ride into battle should the dragons be foolish enough to attack and..."

"What's that?" the furious youth all but roared thus cutting off the young upper realm dweller's dire warning. "I'm going to attack... RIGHT NOW!"

Tossing the ball high, Akutsu dealt the little round object a devastating blow. Howling over the net, it connected brutally to Kevin's own racket with a resounding crack.

Fine human features lighting up with a malicious smirk, the fierce blond calmly met the assault to load the ball with his trap before casually returning fire within the space of a heart beat.

Glowing with a golden sting of unearthly energy, the little round object thundered back across the court's woven central divide. Just skipping over the top of Akutsu's straining weapon, the high speed missile cannoned directly into the center of the hidden green's chest.

To the startled youth, it was as if someone was driving a red hot poker straight through his chest bone; the sensation of searing flesh wed to intense agony tearing a screaming crescendo of suffering from the wide eyed teenager. Legs buckling, the former rouge sagged to his knees; his racket clattering to the ground as shocked orbs drank in the sight of his antagonist's smug expression.

Sinking to the ground, Akutsu lay writhing in torment. Wide eyes straining, his accelerated heart threatened to burst from its internal moorings as loathsome memories of Sengoku once helping the mighty gold to contain him howled their way up out of the darkest depths of his mind.

Much as he had detested hurting his soon-to-be bond dragon, the red head had done what he had to in order to make the savage green submit. Clearly recalling just how much it had distressed him those many years ago, Akutsu broke into a cold sweat of real fear as the first surge of true panic suddenly set in.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Excited about the approaching national tournament and happy to finally heading home with his beloved, Momo' chattered merrily in a vain attempt to cheer up his brooding life mate as they walked.

At first, he had quietly suggested that they catch a bus. However, Ryoma had silenced the tall youth by unexpectedly teleporting them both to a deserted section of side walk on a quiet street several blocks away from their apartment.

Now engaging in what seemed to be a grim death march, the smaller of the pair stared directly ahead as his worried life mate tried desperately to encourage Ryoma to answer him.

It was only when the light brown bulk of their apartment building finally appeared before them, that the Seigaku singles star suddenly stopped in his tracks. Letting his bag slip from limp fingers, the cap wearing youth drew a deep breath. Lifting haunted eyes to his life mate, he prepared to speak.

Without warning, Yamabuki's young manager came galloping up the street to clumsily collide with a motionless Ryoma's ridged back before tumbling roughly onto the hard ground.

Startled by the unexpected impact, the young Demi-Dragon roared; a thin jet of fire streaming from his mouth as he spun around to face his unknown assailant. But upon seeing the intruder was only Dan, Ryoma snorted haughtily; a cloud of stream curling from his half open mouth before turning aside, then sticking his nose in the air.

Helping the new arrival to his feet, Momo' anxiously inquired if the hidden hatchling dragon was alright.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine." came the sheepish reply before he fixed a frightened gaze upon a disinterested Ryoma. "Oh Echizen kun! Something terrible has happened! I think that Akutsu is fighting that nasty Hikari!"

Hearing the words, a jolt of fear wed to a strange excitement coursed through him. Quickly retrieving his bag, Ryoma then urgently asked if Dan knew where the irascible green was.

"Yes..." he panted while staring along the street, "...I do know!"

"Lead the way."

Eyes grim with a dark light of hatred, Ryoma raced at Dan's heels; a fearful Momo' running right beside him.

-.-.-.--.-.-.--

Arms straining, Fuji wrestled the last of his bags through the narrow doorway. Allowing them both to drop to the floor with a dull, heavy sounding thump, the young Tensai then turned his closed eye smiling gaze to his lover.

Effortlessly carrying a large, heavy suite case as though it were a feather, Tezuka crossed the apartment's living room to carefully lower the object onto his bedroom floor.

Straightening his back, he met his human's loving smile with a gentle expression.

Thanks to the 'Blood's' parents full acceptance of the prophecy, persuading them to allow their son to live with him had been easier than he had thought it would be.

Yet he had to admit, his first ever thoughts on the matter had been met by his own mind's rejection. After all, there was still some kind of weird barrier holding him back from soul binding with the beautiful Tensai. However, the very thought of not being close to Fuji had sent such a gut wrenching, searing panic through his body that he'd had no choice but ask the 'Blood' to live with him or slowly go insane.

Grateful that Fuji had all but leapt at the chance, Tezuka had then quietly told him that even though they weren't life mates, they could be forever known as 'Love Mates'.

Satisfied just to be in his dragon's arms, Fuji had told Tezuka that he didn't care if they became known as Oompaloompas just so long as they could be together. Tezuka had almost laughed at that one.

Now, as the alluring teenager strolled into the bedroom, the human form dragon king found that he couldn't resist taking his lover into his warm embrace.

"Stay with me Fuji." Tezuka said, his normally stern proud tones ragged with feeling. Lowering his head, he kissed his human with fierce emotion. "I need you." he added in a hoarse whisper, kissing the Tensai again.

A heady warmth rushed through Fuji so he responded to the ardent advances with a feeling as strong. "I love you Mitsu. I...Mitsu... what is it?"

Just has the 'Blood' had gasped his words of love, Tezuka's back had unexpectedly gone ridged; his dragon features shimmering to life on his teenage form as his once smoldering hazel-gold orbs glazed over and he seemed to be staring into the unknown.

Carefully linking his mind to that of his lover, Fuji suddenly envisioned Akutsu Jin in great pain; a cruel eyed blond Hikari smirking with malicious pleasure over the agony he had inflicted upon the helpless human form dragon.

Even worse, Ryoma was running straight towards the conflict and feeling his lover tense, Fuji gazed up into a pair of angry russet orbs.

"Fuji, hold on to me."

Extending large golden wings, the king of dragons winked from existence.

-.-.-.-.-.-

A thin stream of blood trickled from a narrow wound upon Akutsu's brow, the glistening red fluid seeping over his left eyebrow to sting one pale amber orb. Pulsing in time to the brow cut, a large ragged stripe cut into his right arm also shone with crimson moisture.

Lunges searing from the agony of repeated blows to his chest, the hidden green dragon glared savagely at his tormentor through blazing eyes.

Blinking away both sweat and blood, the silver haired teenager tossed a tennis ball high; the little round object hanging suspended for a couple of heart stopping seconds before answering gravity's pull to fall quickly back to earth.

Racket whistling up to meet it, the high speed missile tore across the net to meet the tight stringed weapon of a wickedly grinning Hikari youth. Striking the object with a resounding crack, Kevin instantly sent it howling back.

Wincing as a long, shallow graze on his lower left leg pulsed with malicious golden energy, Akutsu charged along the right trammel line; his straining racket just managing to catch the returning ball before it bounced a second time.

Gritting his teeth as waves of agony threatened to cripple him, the disguised dragon fought on with every ounce of stubborn willpower he possessed.

Their minds and powers so focussed upon the match, neither one of the combatants were aware of three shocked figures now watching the brutal conflict.

Eyes large and fearful, young Dan viewed the terrible struggle in horrified stupor. Standing a short distance from his side, Ryoma and Momo' watched the battle with a kind of mortified fascination.

Leaping forward from his place on the mid baseline, Akutsu teleported to the net to take out a fast backhand. But with an almost casual swing of his arm, his blond antagonist dealt the ball a devastating blow. Felt covered missile glowing with heavenly power, it shot straight back over the central divide to impact cruelly with the center of hidden green's chest.

Eyes bugging as his body curved in, the air left its victim in a sharp hiccup. Arms flying up, they then fell limply as their gasping owner slumped to the ground. Curled up on his right side, Akutsu howled his torment before stiffly straightening out to lay in horrifying stillness.

Racket held before his face, Kevin grinned mercilessly through the strings.

"My father forced me to learn this human game." he declared with savage joy. "How I used to detest it! But now, I find I like this useless sport." Lowering his weapon, the blond morphed into his true Hikari form. Hands planting onto his hips, he leaned forward to sneer at his suffering victim. "Come on dragon, get up!"

Leathery emerald sails erupting from his shoulders, Akutsu hissed through bared fangs as his horned head rose. Slowly, painfully, he then pushed to his feet. Swaying a little, he faced his adversary with fiercely wild pride.

Pleased with his prey's defiance, Kevin tossed the ball high; his racket lifting to deal the little round object a powerful twist serve.

Keeping a firm lid on his inner agony, the half human form green dragon fought back. Yet every blow was met by a move so disturbingly similar to ones he had seen before, that Akutsu felt his rising panic bubbling over. Limbs shaking, breath rasping in and out, he stared with horrified wonder as Kevin first leapt in a perfectly executed super rising, followed by a split step that was rounded off by another flawless twist serve.

His own green-gold orbs large from consternation, Ryoma could hardly believe that he was seeing _himself_ with every maneuver the unearthly golden haired player was making.

Skidding to an ungainly halt as the high speed ball shot past his left ear like a rocket, Akutsu snarled a low pitched; "What the hell is this?" in response to Kevin's sadistically amused chuckle.

"I know all about the Demi-Dragon's moves!"

Voicing a triumphant shout as Akutsu served, the Hikari youth vanished in blaze of brilliant yellow light; only to instantly reappear before the net. Sliding on his heels, he performed a perfect drive B volley; the rebounding attack slamming at high speed directly into the center of Akutsu's forehead.

Uttering a single, hideous shriek, the silver haired Yamabuki player pitched backwards to measure his length on the hard, unforgiving ground.

Breath leaving him in a desperate gasping rattle as a thin trickle of blood flowed from his lax mouth, the once feared half form dragon gave a final faint groan before tumbling head first into the dreamless realms of oblivion.

Snorting his contempt, Kevin arrogantly tossed his racket aside before stalking up to the helpless Akutsu. Totally ignoring a now half form Dan's despairing wail, the son of a broken tennis champion known to the human world as Jintan Smith snapped glowing hands out to then ensnare his victim within an inescapable Hikari light cage.

Turning to glare at the nearby trees ringing the battle field, he bluntly ordered his watching followers to take his prisoner back to Varrock Jirakee.

"NO!"

Hearing the frantic half scream, half roar, Kevin's deep blue orbs flared with an angry light. Upper lip curling with lofty hatred, he prepared to also capture the small fully formed black dragon that had suddenly hurled itself between himself and his prey.

However, an unexpected fiercesome bellow rang out at close range and whipping about, the haughty warrior glared fire and ice at the dark haired half form Demi-Dragon now facing him from the court's western side.

Framed by the vibrant back drop of bright orange and gold sky, Seigaku's cap wearing young player's golden eyes burned with a savage intensity.

Speaking in a low tone dripping with menace, Ryoma told the Hikari to forget the others and fight him instead. Ending his speech by snapping out his solid black-gold dragon wings, he stood motionless; his chin down as he ignored his life mate's shocked gasp to brazenly await his new rival's reply.

His own barbaric orbs turning wild and dangerous as the glacial windows gleamed with a hint of madness, Kevin activated his light sword before answering the gold's many times over great grandson in a tone of wicked glee.

"Demi-Dragon! At last, you'll be mine!"

Blatantly disregarding the terrible threat, Ryoma strolled forward then bent at the hips to casually pick up Akutsu's forgotten racket.

With the huge glowing disk of sun now hovering a hand span above the horizon, the dark haired youth held out his own tight stringed weapon.

"To take the green or the hatchling..." he quietly informed a seething Kevin, "...you must first get through me."

Partly lowering his head, the blond smirked behind an untidy fringe of long hair waving in the rising evening breeze. Silently telling his heavenly escort to wait, he giggled; the somewhat insane quality behind the sound holding no trace of humour as he met the Demi-Dragon's challenge.

"Yes! This is exactly what I was hoping for!"

Head lifting, crazed blue orbs met smoldering golden eyes.

Without warning, Kevin suddenly launched himself at Ryoma; his sword held high above his head as he screamed a Hikari battle cry.

But then, a second, much louder unearthly cry rang out; the shock wave caused by the musical yet savagely bestial bellow making the very air vibrate painfully as the sonic boom rocked their combat ready bodies and made windows rattle violently in their frames as it burst forth in a wide circle.

A ring of ten well armed Hikari warriors appeared out of thin air to form a protective wall before a startled Ryoma and winking into existence to loom above the war zone like some terrible vengeful spirit was the huge form of an outraged gold dragon.

Surging from the trees, Kevin's own protectors flew forth and for a few tense moments, both parties spat fire and brimstone with the force of their gazes alone while the oppressive grip of screaming tension held sway over the well shielded tennis courts.

Teeth as long and sharp as carving knives snapping like an immense steel trap, Tezuka rumbled a stern warning before firmly touching Ryoma's mind.

' _Echizen, I cannot allow this. Come with me.'_

"Ha!" laughed a newly awakened Akutsu as he struggled to free himself from the energy cage. "I'm alright Dan, no need to cry a water fall over me. Hey goldie!" Raising his voice, the now fully formed green snarled fiercely at his ring of sword wielding guards. "Get this stinking mouse trap off me!"

Throwing a quick glare at his captured subject, the mighty gold hissed menacingly; a thin veil of steam rising up before him as Kevin sneered while shouldering his racket.

"Gold, I've been waiting for you. Do you know that lord Raidon now intends to nail your beautifully glowing hide to the palace wall?" Snapping his right arm forward, the brazen Hikari youth pointed the end of his glowing weapon straight towards the dragon king's heart. "I plan to fight you both, but not now. You see, when I do fight you, I intend to defeat you both before a massive crowd thus truly humiliating the pair you once and for all. And once I have beaten you, every dragon in existence will belong to me for all eternity!"

Bratty smirk curving his lips, Ryoma calmly asked why they couldn't fight here and now.

'_Echizen!' _ mental voice cracking like a stock whip, Tezuka ordered the over confident boy to step back. '_Enough of this! Come here.'_

_'Life mate, please listen to him!'_

_'No'_

Shocked russet orbs flew open, only to immediately narrow again as he glared blazing daggers of doom at his defiant great grandson.

"I wasn't chosen for the national..." Ryoma bitterly informed the angry gold, "...because you didn't want me exposed to danger. However, I still intend to fight this Hikari for the insults he has given us."

Easily keeping his fury out of his voice, Tezuka once again ordered the young Demi-Dragon to obey him. But blatantly ignoring his captain, his lover and a stern, open eyed 'Blood' standing beside a massive dragon's glittering forefoot, Ryoma snorted his annoyance.

"Why can't I fight? Fine then!" shadowy echo of his true dragon form fading out, the dark haired youth morphed back to full human form before holding up his racket. Retrieving a tennis ball from his pocket, he gave it a hard squeeze. "If I can't fight as a dragon, then I'll fight as a human... with tennis!"

Deliberately showing a silently fuming Tezuka his back, Ryoma started bouncing the ball against the green painted court's hard surface.

'_Do not disobey me.' _ stated Tezuka in the firmest tone that Ryoma had ever heard him use.

Whirling about, the cap wearing teenager growled sulkily; his eyes burning like twin comets as his pent up fury over being rejected for the nationals burst forth.

"Why shouldn't I fight?" taking a step towards the huge dragon overlord, Ryoma suddenly cast aside all caution as denied rage wed to lack of dragon action against the heavens flowed from him in a frothing maelstrom of frustration. "A red dragon has already been taken, Akutsu here almost became the next victim.."

'_Echizen...' _

The name was spoken as a silent snarl of last warning, yet Ryoma was far too caught up in his outlet of fury to pay head to the dangerous light in Tezuka's eyes.

"We've lost Tanuki's and Were rats.. have you any idea how much Horio and his friends constantly moan about it? No, you don't, because you are too caught up in your own high and mighty plans to..."

Ryoma never saw the blow coming. One moment he was indiscriminately shooting his mouth off and next, he was sprawled out on his side; his body felled by a single sharp slap from the end of Tezuka's left wing passing swiftly against his right cheek.

'_Silence!' _ the mighty gold roared in a manner that made Ryoma's skull ring painfully. '_Do not endanger my subjects lives by announcing my plans to the world!'_

Gingerly holding his right hand to his face, a stunned Ryoma glared at his normally firm but mostly gentle great grandfather in a state of sheer disbelief. The slap hadn't really hurt, it had held only the force of shock value after all. But the youth's fierce pride had been badly stung and lowering his eyes to hide his humiliated tears, the boy rumbled a surly; "You hurt me."

'_I'll say this only once more.' _ declared Tezuka, the icy cold blasts of Antarctic winds clearly evident in his mind tone. '_Come with me.'_

Lifting his head to its full lofty height on the end of his very long neck, the mighty gold stared frostily down upon Kevin and his warriors before signaling to his own angel folk escorts.

Giving his seething great grandson a final withering glare, he then turned his huge bulk and began to walk away.

Moving away from his golden eyed protector as the proud blond forced Kevin's warriors back then released a very relived Akutsu from his prison, Fuji quietly asked a startled Momo' to step aside before quickly striding forward to kneel beside his sullen team mate.

"Echizen, lets go now."

Throwing his open eyed friend a blizzard filled glare, Ryoma quickly leapt to his feet then angrily allowed himself to be lead back to his frightened lover.

"Hold on!" shouted a sword wielding Kevin, his own eyes blazing with denied fury. "I demand that he fights me!"

Twisting about, Fuji gave the indignant young warrior the kind of look that would freeze wild fire in its tracks.

"Not today Hikari. Echizen..." laying an understanding hand on his little friend's iron like shoulder, the 'Blood' softly suggested they leave.

Lifting his head, Ryoma noticed for the first time Tezuka's many protectors and the several dragons that had now appeared to aid him. Seeing Takashi's sorrowful expression among the crowd, the trembling youth realized had he had no choice but to be swallowed up by the now circling pack.

Ferociously spitting several ripe oaths as Tezuka's entire group suddenly took wing then abruptly vanished against the early evening sky, Kevin suddenly spent his anger by hurling a lightening bolt at a nearby tree.

Blue white light spewing from its center, the huge pine quivered in an ungraceful jitter before lighting up like a fire cracker then exploding outwards in a million charred fragments.

"Blast!" the blond snarled as many particles of glowing tree dust rained about him. "As long as that golden rock lizard is protecting the Demi-Dragon... " Growling through his teeth, Kevin lifted a tightly held fist to shake it at the first twinkling stars. "...one way or another..." he vowed grimly, "...you will belong to me."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Momo' had been very worried about his life mate when the smaller youth had returned to the apartment in a deadly serious Fuji and clearly furious Tezuka's company. But that concern was nothing next to the icy cold shaft of fear that he was feeling now.

For even though Ryoma had allowed himself to be held and consoled, he had eventually snarled for release and now, the Demi-Dragon remained alone in their bedroom; the door locked as he brooded in total, tense silence.

Feeling as if he could cut through the current atmosphere with a knife. Momo' sighed deeply as he gazed longingly at the solid wooden barrier before heaving himself out of his chair to make yet another of his endless cups of tea that night.

Ignoring all of his life mates gentle questions that either floated through the door or spoke quietly within his mind, Ryoma lay mostly motionless on the king sized double bed.

Large black-gold wings spread out on either side of his body while his long whip like tail kept up a non stop, bad tempered twitching, his angry eyes glared up at a non committal ceiling as his thoughts constantly played out the events of that evening.

One moment he had been heading home. When the sandstone brick building had come in view, he had stopped. Just as he was about to tell his life mate that he wished to be alone, young Dan from Yamabuki had come racing up the street with the shocking news that Akutsu was engaged in battle with a Hikari.

Running to the war zone, he had witnessed the green's crushing defeat and capture; only to end up almost fighting the fierce warrior himself.

But then, Tezuka along with Fuji and many of his unearthly followers had arrived on the scene. Brows drawing down, Ryoma frowned at the ceiling as he clearly recalled his many times over great grandfather's orders to stop and the slap that had soon followed.

Snorting a thick cloud of steam, Ryoma's back became tense as his arms and wings quivered. His insides tangled to become a knot of frustration and fury. Remembering how Aoi had once shamed him by stopping their match halfway through wed to the bitter time that Sanada had once thrashed him in a 6-0 trouncing, the dark haired youth felt a reopening of old wounds.

Locked in his room, he glared at the door; bitterly reliving the very moment that Tezuka had slapped him.

Never before had Tezuka hit anyone. Certainly he had snarled, made anyone who displeased him run laps or threatened dire punishment. Very few times, he had even menaced an adversary with the looming shadow of his impressive true form. But never once had he raised hand nor wing in anger, until now.

Turning his head, Ryoma rested his right cheek against his pillow. Their was no pain, not even so much as a faint mark. Yet his flesh seemed to burn as if it were on fire and not realizing that it was a phantom pain created by his own indignant thoughts, the young Demi-Drgaon experienced feelings of hurt confusion as he wondered just what on earth was worth fighting for when all those around him seemed so very determined to stop him each time he tried.

Gritting his teeth, he stifled his sudden urge to scream.

As if seeing through a parting mist, he saw his new enemy speaking to a large moon dog like creature that sported a tall crest of sandy brown hair upon its head. Surrounding the two, a ring of grim faced Hikari solemnly nodded as a ranting Kevin clearly vented his rage.

With full clarity, Ryoma understood the angle youth's frustration and gripped by a profound need to move, he leapt from the bed then stalked to the door to throw it open.

Seeing his life mate emerge, Momo's head spun from sudden release of tension. Feeling a little faint from relief, the taller youth pushed to his feet to await his lover's approach.

Slowly walking up to Momo', Ryoma laid his head against the human form mongoose spirit's strong chest while slender arms encircled his lover's torso. Hands reaching up, he held his life mate's shirt in a tight grip just below Momo's armpits.

Buying his face against the warm fabric, Ryoma's shoulders shook as he drew several ragged breaths in an effort to calm his internal calamity.

"The battle is overdue." he murmured while breathing in Momo's comforting scent. "But now, I'm just confused." Lifting his head, Ryoma spent a long minute staring up into his lover's glittering purple orbs. "He says he wants to fight against the heavens. But the very moment an opportunity shows itself, he tells me to back down."

"That's because no one ever has to fight alone."

Gently disengaging himself from his life mate's killer grip, Momo' calmly led the smaller youth to the couch. Sitting down, he then coaxed the reluctant boy to sit upon his lap. Long fingers carefully sifting through gleaming black hair, the disguised Mythic quietly reminded Ryoma that he would never have to struggle with hurt feelings again.

"Beloved, you may have lost a place on the national team, but their will be many other brutal matches for you to fight in. Ryoma, there is no need to struggle against your frustration. Break the habit of always wanting to strut your arrogant superiority and accept what must be at this time."

Lowering his head, Ryoma sighed within as he stared despondently at his own knees. His life mate was right and looking back once more, he could see that Tezuka had been right too. Had he obeyed the mighty dragon, he never would have been slapped in the first place. But deep inside, the pain of such a humiliation still burned hot and even though he was now choosing a calmer path, he still felt an insistent urge to break away from Tezuka's authority and take on Kevin in a full on do or die struggle to see just who truly ruled both the realm of the Brotherhood and the world of tennis.

-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-

To Be Continued...


	95. Like Ripples On A Pond 4

Greetings everyone! A BIG hello and welcome to new reader Clam Clam. Thank you for all those REALLY GREAT reviews! Dark Hamsters? Giggle.. I may just have to put that in somewhere.

Disclaimer; The human anime and manga known as "Prince Of Tennis" does NOT belong to Tora Macaw. There, there, Tora.. pause to pat her shoulder in comforting manner... We of the Brotherhood are starting to think that Takeshi Konomi... the TRUE creator... is some kind of lost celestial... TEZUKA! Get back to your tennis! Can't abide these sex driven dragons.. grumble... and will somebody _please_ remove Fuji from the area so Tezuka can CONCENTRATE! Oh do stop smirking Sakaki, it's undignified...

WARNING! Some warm fuzzy male-male gentle loving. If such a thing offends, then please do not read nya!

"Like Ripples On A Pond"

Part 4

Story: Tora Macaw

-.-.-.-.-.-.-;-

"Kaido..." The word left Inui's lips as a husky whisper. "...at last, I have you where I want you."

Voicing a low pitched hiss, the bandana wearing youth half turned away from his lover's smoldering gaze.

Breath quickening, the Seigaku juice fiend leaned forward to lightly grip his lover's chin then gently turn the youth's narrow face towards him.

"That's it..." he breathed as Kaido didn't resist the gentle pressure on his lower jaw. "...don't try to escape."

Mesmerized by the human form Basilisk's naked gaze, the teenage disguised Naga found he couldn't move even if he wanted to.

"Now..." purred Inui triumphantly, his golden snake eyes glittering with eager anticipation "...I can have my way with you."

"And how long..." muttered Kaido as he remained ensnared by a beautiful pair of normally hidden orbs. "...did it take you this time?"

"I think it was eight minutes, forty five seconds to catch you."

Feeling a shiver ripple along his spine, Kaido drew several shuddering breaths as his lover released his chin to lovingly slide his long fingered right hand along the smooth column of his throat then down his chest to his quivering thigh where it lingered.

Left hand reaching for a tall glass of ghastly looking purple-grey fluid, Inui softly chuckled due to his squirming lover's crimson faced embarrassment. Lifting the glass to his lips, the spiky haired teenager effortlessly lowered the contents by several centimeters as a mildly sweating Kaido hissed through his teeth before finally finding his voice.

"Did I put up a good fight?"

Smirking, Inui decided to let his lasting pleasure play out. Stroking the bare skin of his lover's leg where it flowed out from beneath his white shorts, the human form serpent then reluctantly removed his hand to reach out and let it hover over several small chess pieces adorning the coffee table between them.

"It was an excellent fight." murmured Inui in a somewhat endearing tone. "But I'm afraid it was all in vain."

Snorting with disgust as he realized he was in love with such a sadist, Kaido snarled through his teeth as a happily sighing Inui gleefully took his king.

"Check mate." Extending a long arm, the tall youth snatched up his nearby data book then eagerly began to write.

Tired from a lack of sleep and worn out by the mental torture of the brief yet furious chess match, Kaido yawned deeply. Giving up on ever beating his lover on a game that the ancient Basilisk had practically invented, he glanced out of his bedroom window; only to stare in surprise at the sight of a grim faced Ryoma stalking along the sidewalk running past his house.

Lowering his head, he grumpily ignored the fact that his lover had embraced him (and was now tenderly nibbling on his right earlobe) to glare through long black bangs as he wondered where his little team mate was possibly running off to at such an early hour.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Grimly marching along a quiet sidewalk, a still seething Ryoma's sneaker shod feet lead him along a route etched into his brain by countless repetition. With the dark handle of his tennis racket poking out from the top of his backpack, the young human disguised mythic strode swiftly and without regret for what he was about to do towards the street courts not far from his school.

Quickening his pace, he ruthlessly dispelled all thoughts of his life mate's dismay and Tezuka's certain wrath as the high green wire fence bordering the playing ground came into view. Snorting a thin jet of steam, Ryoma all but galloped in through the tall gates to then ask the first person he knew if a blond haired foreigner was present.

Shaking his head, the sandy haired youth declared that no one of that description had been seen and quietly thanking the boy, the Seigaku singles star glumly continued his search.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Having discovered an old, disused basketball court hidden in ramshackle industrial area bordering a more affluent part of the outer suburbs, a human form Hikari warrior known as Kevin stalked determinedly within its rusty fenced confines.

Carelessly tossing his backpack aside, he curled his lip at the stolen handle of Akutsu's spare racket jutting from between a partly open zipper before igniting his light sword with a sharp sounding snap. Blue-white blade reflecting in ferocious cerulean orbs, he began to swing the weapon in a powerful series of practice swipes.

Teeth bared, his savage eyes deadly serious, he swung the humming blade left before strongly cutting to the right. Trailing ropes of golden fire, the weapon sliced the air then flicked up and across. Whirling the almost two meter blade above his head, Kevin purposely marched forward; his sneaker shod feet planting firmly with every step as misting ghosts of light danced in the air to mark the sword's passing.

Pretending to chop an invisible opponent to pieces, the young warrior in his true form rose off the ground on wide wings to whip around and hack a second make believe foes head off.

Sitting bolt upright, the angle youth's large crested moon dog companion carefully monitored the surrounding area while watching his master out of concerned amber eyes.

"My lord.." he commented after a few tense moments had crawled by. "...you seem so anxious."

"Silence cur!" Snorting with satisfaction at way the upper realm night hound instantly cowered down under the force of his deadly gaze, Kevin's thoughts of the young Demi-Dragon momentarily slipping through his fingers caused the HIkari to snarl with bitter frustration; his final downward sword strike hitting the ground to split the cracked surface asunder amid a deafening roar like thunder.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Teleporting to a different part of the city, Ryoma approached a disguised Tanuki about to play tennis on a street court located at the edge of Hyotei territory.

Giving the brown haired teenager his question regarding Kevin's whereabouts, the hidden Demi-Dragon had to actively suppress his urge to scream as the human form racoon dog gratefully stated that he hadn't seen any strange Hikari lurking nearby.

"No one has seen him." broke in a new voice Ryoma instantly recognized as Atobe's. Head shooting up, the brooding Seigaku player glared at the disguised angel man standing proudly at the top of the stairs bordering a row of benches marching up a nearby incline. "Personally, Ore Sama doesn't want to see him."

Placing his right foot forward, Atobe planted his left hand on his hip as fog eyes glittered with an expression of extreme patience. Behind him, a few thin clouds drifted lazily across a fine blue sky and taking careful note of the shorter mythic's tense stance wed to a look of grim determination, the wealthy youth casually flicked at his hair before slowly opening; then closing large, invisible to the human eye dappled wings in the manner of a resting butterfly.

"It seems from your searching, that you learnt nothing yesterday. Echizen, I know you want to fight him, but it's not a good idea."

"If our paths cross..." muttered Ryoma, his head lowering as his tense left hand toyed with one of his back pack straps, "...I will fight him."

Voicing a sneering chuckle, Atobe held the hidden echoes of his flight limbs out from his sides as he spoke in a philosophical tone.

"The one you know as Kevin, is Raidon's own nephew." ignoring the hidden Demi-Dragon's sharp intake of breath and narrowing eyes, Hyotei's captain continued to speak. "Yes Echizen, that over baring tyrant has two brothers; the youngest one being the very same Hikari that your father once defeated in America."

"Jintan." muttered Ryoma darkly as he tugged at his hat brim.

"Yes, Jintan." answered Atobe sharply. "Demi-Dragon, Kevin is one Hikari should stay clear of. Ore Sama knows you wish to vent your anger, but listen when I tell you to go home little hatchling, and stop baiting the son of Raidon's inner circle if you wish to live."

"I hate Raidon..." snapped the smaller youth, his green-gold eyes blazing with fury as he held up a tightly clenched fist. "...for what he did to Jiroh, to Tezuka. His warriors have taken Mythics, harmed Takashi. I will find Kevin and fight."

"For revenge?" sneered Atobe, mild disgust evident in his tone as he glared down his nose at the smoldering youngster. "Then you are a fool twice over. Go on then selfish yolkcrawler. Get yourself captured or killed and I'm certain that all of Seigaku will fall at your feet to thank you."

Taking grim satisfaction at seeing Ryoma's suddenly distressed expression, Atobe knew at once that without a shadow of a doubt that his harsh words had hit home.

Abruptly turning his back, the disguised angel man swiftly walked away.

"Young as he is..." the charismatic youth thought grimly, "...Kevin is a great warrior. Ryoma would be wise to keep well away from him."

Staring after the retreating captain's back, angry tears shimmered in large, furious eyes as fear of being captured rose up in a huge curling wave to drown out the wildfire that drove him to seek vengeance. Body trembling, Ryoma found himself rooted to the spot as his churning mind found only truth in the Shining Cloud warrior's words and firmly told him to take heed of the deadly serious warning.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Green leaves rippled and swayed in the fresh morning wind. Streaming between them, the bright sun overhead lanced down to create many golden dapples upon the forest floor.

Finding a comfortable place on a moss covered log laying beside a merrily chuckling stream, a delicately built, blue haired high elf sat down to admire the way the sunshine caused a pretty silver sheen upon the fast flowing water. Breathing a contented sigh, he then turned his deep violet eyes upwards to gaze gently upon his restless companion.

Long jaw set in a grim line, the large Demi-Dragon settling himself onto his chest glared at the silent wall of trees across from where they sat as if blaming the quiet sentinels for his current troubles.

"Like ripples on a pond."

Turning to look at his lover, Sanada spent a moment pondering the half elf's unusual words.

"Tezuka maybe back..." sighed Yukimura softly, "...but our lives are still disrupted, the ripples growing larger as they spread out from the center that is the current threat to our existence."

"If Raidon's followers aren't enough to worry about.." muttered the huge beast grimly, "...we now have the nationals to fret over as well."

"The nationals..." the delicate youth replied wistfully, "...yes. I'm looking forward to watching it."

Lowering his large, horse like head, Sanada stared at Yukimura's sad face as one great black-gold sail swept protectively over his lover's bowed head. A small snarl escaping from a curled upper lip, bitter memories of the day the willowy teenager lost his chance to take his place on the team danced up from his mind to haunt him.

"If it wasn't for those accursed darts hitting you instead..."

"Sanada..." cut in Yukimura, his gentle voice filled with quiet compassion as loving hands rose to tenderly stroke his Demi-Dragon's warm muzzle. "...had they struck you as intended, you may not be here now as there was enough poison in them designed to kill both demons and dragons. The old red survived only because she is strong, but she'll be very weak for many days to come. But you are safe my dear heart and I'm grateful."

Sliding his arms around the soft muzzle free of hard scales, Yukimura held the Demi-Dragon in a tender embrace as Sanada closed his eyes to murmur a quiet reply.

"I would have loved to have seen you play against the American Brotherhood."

Voicing a soft chuckle, Yukimura spoke longingly.

"Soon, I'll be able to play again and when I do, I'd love to take on the dragon king."

Snorting a thin cloud of steam, Sanada declared that Atobe had said the very same thing.

Releasing his hold on his lover's face, Yukimura smiled regretfully while carefully rubbing the tip of his bond mate's nose.

"The mighty gold is the strongest creature on Earth and it would be an honour to compete against him with tennis." Giving a wistful chuckle, the regal half elf stared off into space. Visions of himself chasing a fast moving tennis ball from one of Tezuka's powerful 'zone' hits briefly hung before his mind's eye causing a sad grin to form on his lips. "It would be the only way I could beat him as I could never win a fight with the gold in his true form." Expression turning thoughtful, Yukimura suddenly remembered Tezuka's many times over great grandson. "Sanada, what of Echizen? He was passed over as a team member wasn't he?"

Lifting his head, the great beast stared off at the distant clouds.

"It's true, my stubborn little descendant wasn't chosen. But I know him far better than anyone, and I know that a champion player wants to remain a champion forever." Curving his neck, Sanada gazed back down at his lover who nodded with total understanding.

"Echizen needs to keep his fighting spirit burning."

Grunting his agreement, Sanada spoke on.

"This rejection has been a harsh blow to his pride and if he lets his anger control him, then he is no longer worthy to be a champion."

"It's a crucial time." said Yukimura while watching a small flock of ravens pass by overhead. "Sanada, once the national play off is over, we of the Brotherhood won't have any more tennis obligations to the humans controlling our schools for least four months. During that time, Tezuka will call for battle and the invasion of the upper realm shall take place."

Standing, the blue haired elf allowed his Hikari wings to shimmer into existence as he stepped forward to wrap his arms around his bond mate's long slender neck.

"Promise me beloved..." he whispered as tears glimmered in his deep violet orbs, "...that you will live."

Curving his large talons around his lover to form a protective circle, Sanada waited until his gentle high elf had let go before tenderly licking the crown of Yukimura's head.

"I'll promise..." the Demi-Dragon whispered in a ragged tone of broken sorrow, "...that I'll live only as long as you do."

Closing his eyes, he then swiftly responded to his lover's soft plea that he morph into his half form.

Taking his trembling lover into his now human arms, Sanada's kissed Yukimura; slowly at first, but then, all his fear and anguish over the very real threat of losing his beautiful half elf suddenly overcame him.

Ruthlessly stifling an undignified urge to cry, he began to feverishly kiss his lover's throat and neck while exploring the gentle Mythic's slender body with knowing hands. Reclaiming Yukimura's mouth, Sanada revelled in the feel of his lover's lips parting to give access wed to the first stirrings of his maleness as the long haired youth trembled in anticipation.

Feeling the turgid heat pressed against his own arousal, the half form Demi-Dragon's last thoughts before he completely lost himself in his passion were of Echizen.

"Ryoma, I also need you to live..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Long shadows began to creep across the city, yet Ryoma noticed them no more than he noticed his hunger or thirst. The entire day, he had fed only upon his own adrenaline; his intense hunger to find the human form Hikari known as Kevin mercilessly driving him on when he should have been stopping to partake of nourishment.

However, his wildly beating heart coupled to damp skin and bitter thoughts constantly plagued him and stalking along busy streets teeming with a mass of faceless humanity, the disguised young Mythic found himself constantly haunted by Atobe's warning.

"_Go and get yourself captured or killed... I'm certain that all of Seigaku will fall at your feet to thank you... go home yolk crawler.."_

Yolk crawler! How Ryoma had come to detest that name. Yet the cold truth was, that in the immortal angel man's eyes, his current existence was that he was only a hatchling dragon; a mere baby that was but a small shadow of the truly mighty Demi beast that he would some day become.

Grinding his teeth, he lowered his head to stare bitterly at the pavement before coming to a complete halt outside of a woman's clothing store.

Remaining perfectly still, he totally ignored the crowds rushing past as his human reflection in the shop window rippled then reformed as an angry looking black dragon.

Watching the snarling reflection of his innermost feelings out of the corner of one eye, Ryoma suddenly came to a decision.

Straightening his back, he squared his shoulders and taking a deep breath to steady his nerves, he spun about on his heel to stride back the way he had come with a single hard purpose in mind.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Giving into his fatigue at last, a sweat soaked Kevin extinguished his light sword a final time. Snarling his frustration through bared teeth, he threw himself to the ground to then sit with his damp back pressed against a crumbling wall.

Allowing the cool sunset breezes to fan his trembling body, the young Hikari glowered at his guardian's cautious approach.

"Please sire..." the now human form celestial hound murmured as he quietly urged a can of cool soft drink upon his worn out from intense training ruler. "...drink. It'll help you feel better."

Resisting an urge to sigh gratefully as his master took the can then raised it to his lips, Billy allowed himself the luxury of a smile as he effortlessly lowered the level of his own can by several centimeters.

However, an angry growl at ground level instantly drained away his happiness and taking a small step back, he glanced apprehensively at the blue eyed youth.

"My father..." muttered Kevin ominously as feral orbs seemed to be gazing at some distant sight his servant was unable to see. "...he forced me to play tennis along with my weapons training. I've been wielding both sword and racket right from the time I could first walk."

"I know sire."

Not hearing his guardian's compassionate reply, the young warrior stared savagely into the mists of time.

As if it were playing out right before him, Kevin saw himself as a small child still unable to fly. Tottering along on chubby legs that had just learned to bare his weight, he beamed happily up at a mother he hardly remembered.

A menacing shadow appeared over him, then his father was snatching him up in powerful arms. Despite his desperate pleas, he was taken away and thrust head first into the grueling world of warrior training.

If his sword master hadn't been frightening enough, lord Raidon's constant presence had terrified him. But none had driven him more ruthlessly nor had been as harsh on him as his own father.

Outrage over his bitter memories causing his ridged body to tremble violently, Kevin recalled a fine sunny day when he had just begun his fifth summer.

"My son..." Jintan had told the angel child while leading him onto a new training ground of hard green surface divided and bordered by crisp white lines. "...today, you will be counted as an adult and as an adult, you are hereby striped of your child name."

"No..."

The plea had come from him in a horrified whisper. He had long known that when a warrior reached his teenage years, he was given a new, more human sounding name in order to blend in more easily among humans when visiting the mortal realm. To have his Hikari name ripped from him at his current tender age was considered to be brutal in the extreme. However, the beginnings of his tearful protest was ruthlessly squashed as his stern father roughly threw a small round object at his unprotected face.

"That Kevin, is a tennis ball. You WILL learn how to defend against it."

"Kevin..." head hanging to hide his tears, the boy stared despondently at the ground. "...my name is now Kevin..."

"Kevin!"

Hearing the name snapping above him, the golden haired youth raised sad eyes to meet his father's feral gaze.

"This is a racket." he snapped while roughly shoving the tight stringed object into his son's small hands.

"You WILL learn how to wield it!"

Snatching up his own weapon, Jintan stalked around the net to stand just on its other side. Holding a ball aloft, he then instructed his son to hold the racket correctly.

"Now Kevin, hit the ball like this."

Demonstrating a forehand, Jintan tossed the ball up, then dealt it a hard blow.

Large eyes widening, Kevin watched a second, then third strike before his father sneered down at him.

"Now Kevin, hit the ball."

Tossing it over the net, he almost spat over his son's clumsy attempt to hit it back.

"Kevin, try again."

Gripping the racket's handle as if it were the hilt of a broad sword, Kevin swung at the ball.. only to miss by several centimeters.

"Kevin.." snarled Jintan through his teeth. "...stand up straight. Try again."

Blue eyes turning grim, the small boy tried treating the racket like a light blade and dealing the thrown ball a tremendous blow, he cringed back due to his father's forbidding expression.

"Kevin, CONTROL. You are _not_ trying to kill it! Now try again!"

Taking a deep breath as he had been taught by his sword master to do, Kevin swung his racket forward. However, in his trembling anxiety to please, struck out too hard, thus his small body over balancing to fall flat on his face.

Next thing he knew, he was howling in pain as a glowing ball loaded with Hikari attack energy slammed into him.

"Get up!" growled Jintan, his sharp blue orbs burning like coal fires as he eyed his fallen son with open disgust. "If these balls were attacking enemies, you'd be DEAD by now!"

Weakened from the repeated blows of energy laden balls continuing to slam into him, Kevin struggled painfully to regain his footing.

"My father..." muttered Kevin to a concerned Billy as if talking to himself, "...was so strict with me."

Furious over his son's feeble attempts to throw off his attack and play tennis like the warrior he was to become, the older male had roared his anger as rivers of shame and agony poured from the child's wounded eyes.

"I really hate my father."

"Yes.." remarked the human form guardian. "...I remember his fall from grace well. Now, what was that demon called?" Tipping his head back, Billy momentarily closed his eyes in contemplation. "It was... hmmm... Nanjiroh wasn't it?" Snorting his contempt, the tall teenager made a sour comment on how cruel life could be.

"Cruel?" Kevin voiced a sharp, bitter laugh that held no trace of humour. "Life cuts serious wounds into your soul. My father hates me because I now out rank him, but I no longer wish to be a commander. Waxing Moon, once I have captured the Demi-Dragon, I plan to run away. For once bonded to a dragon, my full time contact with the upper realm will be broken!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Settling into his favorite arm chair, Tezuka allowed himself to be comfortably cradled by the soft, warm padding as contented russet orbs rested on the lithe form of his beautiful love mate.

Nodding his thanks as the willowy young human placed a steaming hot tea of camomile and mint on the small round table beside him, the ancient dragon king in his teenage disguise keenly felt that inspite of all his current problems, life couldn't be sweeter.

Lifting the misting cup to his lips, a faint shadow of a smile played across them; his gentle gaze watching Fuji as the Tensai insisted that he relax before wandering back into the kitchen.

Pleasant thoughts of his day drifting through his mind, the regal youth felt a new surge of affection as he recalled the wonderful sensations he'd known that morning before an unforeseen bitterness had arisen to mar the past several hours.

Waking at dawn, he had lovingly watched the slender, naked form of his lover sleeping beside him. Entranced by even his resting grace, Tezuka had tenderly observed the gently snoring teenager. Honey-brown hair had spilled untidily across the pillow. However, a few messy strands hung across his face to waver with every light breath the 'Blood' took.

Carefully peeling the blankets back, Seigaku's captain had marvelled at the perfection of Fuji's finally tuned athletes body and the awesome unearthly power so neatly concealed within.

Unable to resist, Tezuka had reached out to lightly caress Fuji's warm shoulders; his finger tips gently running along the Tensai's sleek sides to rest upon a narrow, yet well muscled hip and even in his sleep, the 'Blood' had responded to his touch with a contented sigh.

While true had hadn't intended to wake the youth, Tezuka had been pleased when two beautiful orbs of deep cerulean had opened to gaze lovingly upon him before the newly awakened Tensai purred a sultry; "Good morning Mitsu."

Giving into his growing desire, Tezuka bent his head to claim Fuji's lips; the delicate seeming youth reaching up to him, moulding himself against his lover as Tezuka held him tight.

Restraining himself from his impetuous eagerness to mate at once, he allowed himself to enjoy the sensation of Fuji's firm, strong body against his and the 'Blood's' arms wrapped around his neck.

Sliding his hands forward, the disguised dragon king voiced a low pitched hum of pleasure; his gentle touch roving over his love mate's flat chest as he bent further to kiss the pulsing golden circle on the curve of his throat.

Loosening his grip on Tezuka's neck, Fuji lifted his hips imploringly; wanting to show his lover just how eager he was, tingling strings of fire racing deep within as a small moan of pleasure escaped from his panting lips.

One hand drifting down to tenderly caress the Tensai's firm belly, Tezuka hid his smile of anticipation behind his kisses as he knew without a shadow of a doubt that there would be no chance of an untimely interruption this time.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Later that morning, the pair had gone to Hyotei's tennis grounds. Joining the others selected for the nationals, the group had quickly settled in for some serious training and as it often happened when the best of the best were hard at work, the inevitable spectators soon turned up to watch.

Inui and Kaido sat side by side, the hidden Naga absentmindedly stroking the back of his lover's head while the Seigaku juice fiend eagerly took notes.

Arriving on the scene, all of team Rokkaku swiftly settled in to watch and were soon joined by most of St Rudolph and Jyousei Shounan.

On the other side of the courts, Sengoku's supporters sat in a loose knot; their lusty cheers earning a few sour looks from members of Fudomine seated a short distance away.

Atobe and Yuushi had their own lively cheer squad in the form of their own team mates leaping about in the stands, while the quieter members of Rikkadai sat with a smiling Yukimura in the front row.

It wasn't long before the rest of Seigaku arrived to gather around Oishi; Ryoma making only a very brief appearance before angrily stalking off to fill out his own time that day.

Tezuka had been saddened to see his many times over grandson leave. But tied down by his job as coach, he was unable to follow the boy and hoping the youth would eventually come around on his own, the regal youth had firmly placed his mind on the job at hand.

However, it hadn't been as easy as it had been in the past. Fuji's flawless moves kept distracting him and to make matters worse, the hidden dragon king wasn't failing to notice that two other sets of eyes were following his lover's strides as the 'Blood' played with an easy strength and grace.

Takashi's look of wistful yearning he could bare. After all, the red dragon was not only a trusted team mate, he was also a mere hatchling and no threat to him. Therefore, he could ignore the calf eyed looks of adoration that the quiet youth in his human disguise was casting at his new love mate.

It was the glittering blue eyes of a monochromic dragon sitting beside a cheering dark haired angel and his lover's own sibling that aroused the first stirrings of wrath in the gold's wild heart.

Tezuka could see it so clearly, the lustful gleam that appeared every time the Tensai's shirt rode up to flash a tantalising glimpse of delicate pale skin and the way that Saeki could not seem to stop himself from studying Fuji's legs as the 'Blood' charged along the base line to pick up an exceptionally tricky shot fired from a fast moving, smirking Eiji.

Russet orbs widening, Tezuka quickly found himself staring at the Rokkaku dragon in sheer disbelief when the brazen creature suddenly allowed his shadow form to rear up over his human body then spread its wings wide in an unmistakable show of strength.

Seeing the way the much larger beast was glaring at him, Takashi's own transparent shadow form voiced a bitter snarl but backed down at once. Shooting an apprehensive look at Tezuka, the young red then winced at the sight of the huge golden ghost now hanging over his stern eyed, arm folded captain.

Never moving from his place, the regal youth's hazel-gold orbs became simmering pools of icy death. Above his human form, the mighty gold's shadow form reared up; the enormous golden sails standing out from his shoulders as he hissed a dire warning.

Intimidated but not wanting to show it, Saeki; despite the fact that he had come to love Yuuta, dared to challenge his ruler in an unguarded moment of thoughtless anger. The results were frightening.

For all those able to see, Tezuka's human body lit up with a bright golden glow; his untidy golden-brown hair stirring in a breeze of his own creation as a killer glare lanced out from behind slightly steamed glasses.

Overhead, the hidden from human eyes echo of his true self stretched its long neck over the court. Snarling muzzle now hovering inches away from the smoky form of Saeki's true face, Tezuka's long sharp teeth snapped like a steel trap while huge wings swept outwards to hang possessively over Fuji's dismayed by the unearthly display form.

Grumbling his defiance, Saeki silently questioned his wisdom behind challenging such a dangerously formidable opponent; especially when his own human's dolphin hide grey eyes filled with such unspeakable sorrow due to his brainless actions. Yet for some unknown reason, he was driven by pure instinct to push the matter and ignoring the way a bright golden circle was flaring on Syusuke's neck, the monochromatic dragon shook his wings out as he snapped back.

To the tense watchers, the savage response was as futile as a fly attacking an elephant and afraid that such a lack of respect might very well erupt into draconian punishment, all tennis play suspended as most hidden Mythics backed up in nervous anticipation and a glaring Yuuta started to gather his own protective powers.

"Tezuka..." began Syusuke while walking up to his beloved and holding out an imploring hand. "...don't do this." Standing directly before his glaring lover, the beautiful Tensai reached up to place both hands on his human disguised dragon's iron like shoulders. "I love only you." he whispered before wrapping his arms around his lover to hold him close. "Saeki is a friend.. _only_ a friend. He cares deeply for my brother so please, there is no need for this."

"Listen to your human, dragon." drawled Atobe while throwing a worried glance at his equally concerned bronze bond mate. "We have all come here to train, not to watch you tear the head off some stupid hormone driven yolk crawler."

Huffing his indignant response to being called a baby, Saeki grumbled sulkily; his slowly fading shadow form backing down before disappearing altogether; his human head bowing in crimson shame before his sad eyed boyfriend.

Voicing a final snarl of victory, Tezuka's immense true form also vanished and blinking his human eyes as if emerging from a trance, Seigaku's captain turned coach angrily barked out an order for everyone to resume training or start running a hundred laps.

The confrontation over, the players quickly got back to business. But the incident wouldn't be forgotten as one among them silently questioned Tezuka's worthiness to remain their leader.

Having arrived on the scene long enough to witness the entire disgraceful conflict, a grim faced Sakaki Taro and his equally annoyed companions in the form of a deeply shocked Hanamara, Shiba and Inuoe, quickly took Tezuka aside for a very stern lecture.

The hidden Hikari prince's startled friends listening to every harsh word, Hyotei's coach grimly warned the dragon king that such outrageous behaviour would not be tolerated.

"And to enforce this lesson..." the angel man had snapped furiously, "...you will hereby report to me every morning and evening for a gruelling tennis session as an example to the others. Have I made myself clear?"

It was a tense moment, for a large part of Tezuka driven by recent hostile Hikari activity wanted to make him flatly refuse. However, to disobey the royal angel man at this point in time would seriously endanger his team's chances at the nationals and bowing his head, he sincerely apologised for his thoughtless actions.

Far from mollified, Sakaki had stared hard and angrily at the repentant dragon king before bluntly ordering him to apologise to everyone present.

Had he been a creature given to sighs, Tezuka would have done so as he listened to the sound of his beloved 'Blood' washing the dishes while bitterly remembering his disgrace.

At least the other Hikari and his fellow dragons had been understanding as they were all too aware of dragon mate claims. But to top off the morning's unpleasantness, Akutsu had actually gone over to Saeki and risked Yuuta's ire by soundly thumping the black and white for causing the disturbance in the first place.

Kabaji had been openly disapproving of the dual coloured youngster's challenge to his king and to make matters worse for Saeki, Ojii had then arrived to give the quivering youth a stern talking to.

Realizing that most Mythics were supporting the mighty gold inspite of his undignified display of jealousy, Saeki had reluctantly added his own group apology to that of his king before fearfully asking the youngest 'Blood' if he could ever forgive him.

However, Sanada's dark looks wed Yuushi's scandalized glares and Yuuta's clear disappointment had proven that not all was forgiven and cringing back, he knew he would have to work hard to redeem himself from now on.

Deciding not to dwell on such sorrowful thoughts, Tezuka focused his mind on the remainder of the day's training. All had gone smoothly once things had calmed down and after spending a few quiet hours in most of team Seigaku's soothing company, he had quietly requested that Fuji return to their apartment before dutifully reporting to Sakaki that evening and playing tennis until his left arm and both legs felt like they were in danger of falling off.

Leaving the glaring coach with the heartfelt promise of returning early the next day, Tezuka had teleported straight back to an anxious Fuji's side.

Obeying his lover's urges that he go and relax in a warm shower, the regal youth decided not to stand on his dignity for once.

Emerging after a nice long soak that nicely eased his tired human muscles, he had gratefully accepted a wonderfully cooked meal from his love mate with a pleasure he had no intention of hiding.

Savouring every single delicious morsel, he silently thanked the universe at large that he of all immortal creatures living on the mortal realm had the unconditional love of a human who also seemed to enjoy caring for him.

His task complete, Fuji strolled out of the kitchen to sit down close to Tezuka. Serene smile curving his lips, the Tensai softly asked if his lover wished to watch the Australian open on TV.

"I'd rather watch you." Tezuka had quietly murmured before standing up to take both of Fuji's hands then tenderly pull him out of his chair.

Giggling, Fuji had lovingly suggested that he sit on Tezuka's lap to watch tennis. Just as Tezuka was about silence the Tensai with a kiss, his head lifted; his back going straight as he reluctantly released his lover.

Touching his dragon's mind, Fuji received a clear picture of a sullen Ryoma rapidly approaching their apartment. Voicing a little sigh, the 'Blood' gave his equally disappointed lover a warm, closed eye smile.

"I'll make more tea." he purred soothingly as the sharp sound of knuckles rapping upon the door rang out.

Swiftly crossing the room, Tezuka took the door handle in a tight grip before opening it to peer out at Ryoma's face half hidden by his cap brim.

Gazing down sternly upon his many times over great grandson, the hidden dragon king asked the trembling boy why he had come to his home.

"Please..." muttered the short youth, his voice ragged as his head remained bowed. "...I need to... talk with you." Lifting his head, Tezuka was surprised to see a glimmer anxious tears wed to a noticeable drop in self esteem marring the youth's normally arrogant eyes.

"Grandfather, can we go... elsewhere?"

For a long moment, Tezuka stared at his unusually subdued player before calmly instructing his human lover to put on his well padded, protective from extreme cold clothing.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Emerging from the inky cold void of instant travel from one place to another, two large dragons swooped low over an isolated mountain meadow.

Long emerald coloured grass temporarily flattening from the down draft of heavy wing beats, the pair flew past a towering, silent sentinel of stone before extending great leathery sails for a long glide.

Glaring at the enormous form of the mighty gold dragon soaring before him, a large black dragon whose midnight scales shimmered with a beautiful golden glow obediently followed his elder across the quiet high altitude plain and through a peaceful windswept pass between two ragged mountain peaks into a second huge field laid out like a vast multicoloured cloak below his wings.

Voicing a beautiful musical bugle to announce his presence to five of his subjects gathered on the shore of a mirror like lake, Tezuka then nodded regal greetings to the many Hikari accompanying them as they flew up to welcome both the mighty gold and own impressive band of unearthly followers.

Touching down on a tall rocky ridge overlooking the tranquil valley, the king of dragons voiced a low pitched roar before neatly folding his wings then swinging his long neck around so he could gaze into Fuji's smiling face.

"Please go and wait beside Kagayakuyuki and his warriors so Echizen and I may talk." Flicking his tongue out to gently caress a soft cheek crimson from the bitter temperature, Tezuka then promised he wouldn't long.

Sliding down his lover in his true form's tall golden shoulder, Fuji then briefly laid a loving hand upon the wall of warm scales beside him before trotting across the harsh stony ground to join his long blond haired guardian and his large crowd of ever watchful followers.

Half turning, the mighty overlord softly requested that his scowling great grand hatchling follow him and walking with a light easy grace for two creatures so large, the pair soon reached the end of the ridge to gaze out over the serene beauty of the mountain landscape.

Before their great curving talons, the tall rock wall they stood upon crumbled away in a sheer drop of just over two hundred feet. Below them, a great field of dark green cotton grass topped by elongated fluffy white flowers waved in the brisk wind like 'snow caps' on a rough evening sea.

A wide slash of water ran through the valley's base, the pale yellow sunset sky above it reflecting in the still lake as a flat violet and cream wash.

To the hazy horizon, the lowering sun momentarily broke through the long layer of purple clouds; it's weak golden rays highlighting the long low point between two thickly wooded mountains and the indistinct lavender shadows of a towering line of upward reaching earth beyond.

Past the lake's far end, Ryoma could just make a thin ribbon of river twisting away among retreating marsh land and sighing heavily through his nose, he turned away from the natural splendour to carefully gaze up into his grandfather's eyes.

"I... I have a request."

Icy breezes caused messy golden-brown hair to dance before somber russet orbs.

"What is it?"

"I... " fully lifting his head, the young Demi-Dragon spoke with quiet desperation. "...I want to take part in the national game."

Gazing gently upon the much smaller dragon now bowing before him, Tezuka felt a genuine pang of pure regret.

"It's too late Echizen. We have already chosen the players we need."

Dragging his talons along the crumbling ground, Ryoma rattled his wings while hissing his frustration.

"There must be a way." pleading eyes lifting, he begged the mighty gold with the force of his moist gaze before taking a deep, steadying breath. "What can I do to prove myself? Tennis is my life, you know that! Grandfather, I _must _compete!"

Stern soul flooding with compassion, Tezuka lowered his muzzle to gently lick the crown of Ryoma's head. Shaking as the snake like appendage stirred up his gleaming black-green mantle where it hung between his swept back slender horns, the short creature once again bowed low before his king.

'_I know I have no concept of real battle..' _ he sent in a mind tone of broken sorrow, '..._but I'm not blind to the extreme dangers that go with it.'_

Head suddenly shooting up, Ryoma fixed his closely listening great grandfather with a fiercely determined gaze.

"I want to battle with tennis and should Kevin's and my paths cross in the nationals, I want to battle against him. Please..." dropping his gaze, the young Demi-Dragon's shoulders shook, his wings quivering from distress as he fought to stifle a sound that sounded to Tezuka's highly acute hearing like a desperate sob. "...let me compete."

"Hatching..." Extending a huge wing, Tezuka held the trembling youngster in the safety of it's vast shadow. "...your life is precious to me and to all of your team mates. I have no desire to see you throw it away should there be an attack at the stadium. However..." here, the mighty dragon king paused and for the first time in well over a thousand years, Tezuka actually allowed himself the luxury of a true sigh. "...I can foresee that if I keep stopping you, you will find a way to fight that Hikari alone."

Grimly nodding over that certain truth, he felt his spirits plummet at Tezuka's next words.

"We can't change the official team list now and you know it."

Muzzle dropping to the ground, Ryoma laid down; his eyes sliding closed in a weary gesture of utter defeat as limp wings hung lifeless at his sides. Heart turning to frost, he desperately fought against an urge to howl his despair.

"However..." warm clouds of fragrant steam curled against his face as Tezuka lowered his head to speak, "...I can place you on the reserve list."

Hope blazed so hot within Ryoma upon hearing the solemn announcement that his head shot up to stare at the regal gold in awe.

"I can't promise that you will get to play..." remarked Tezuka sternly, "...but if you do, and there is an attack, I swear by my golden scales that I will do all I can to protect you."

At that moment, a slender shadow fell across him and turning, he met the serene smile of Fuji's closed eye gaze.

"Saa... Echizen. If you play, I'll look after you."

"I shall also endeavor to keep you safe." remarked Yuki flatly, his deadly serious face framed by wind tossed blond hair.

Experiencing a huge rush of gratitude, Ryoma's draconian jaws curved up as he humbly muttered his thanks.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Far away, a large, privately charted jet cruised high above the seemingly endless wastes of a vast ocean desert.

Tucked safely away within it's cavernous belly, a group of Mythics rested within the shadows of the interior's dim lighting.

Right at the back and almost lost in the darkness of the cargo bay's yawning openness, a huge brown dragon whose dark scales glowed with bronze highlights kept his back to the rest of his team as he lay curled up in a fitful slumber.

Resting across two rows of three seats each, two tawny furred griffin's gazed at each other out of sleepy orange eagle's eyes.

Close by, a ragged winged demon repeatedly toyed with his dark energy sword; the sizzling black blade constantly rising and falling from his fist as he eyed a long bodied, shaggy black dragon reading a large history book from where he lay at the head of the plane's long central isle.

Ignoring the assortment of strange creatures surrounding him, a sandy haired, pinch faced Hikari silently studied a large sheet boasting large clear photo's and neatly typed information as his earthly transport sped steadily through the dark night sky.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

To Be Continued...


	96. Like Ripples On A Pond 5

Greetings one and all! Yes, it's ANOTHER CHAPTER! Wooo! Tezuka-Fuji romance inspired by DnKs Girls "Daisies" story. Check it out nya!

Like Ripples On A Pond

Part 5

Story: Tora Macaw

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Standing at the limit of an endless ocean, a giant gold dragon stared off at the distant horizon. Below his massive talons, a sheer drop of jaggard stone fell away as a high, roughly pitted wall. Churning in the manner of water boiling in a vast pot, the restless sea lifted curling crests of foam; the rolling waves hanging suspended before collapsing upon themselves then surging forward to strike the cliffs with a resounding roar.

With a loud hiss, great clouds of misty sea spray billowed up to be carried away on the warm prevailing winds. Some of the many airborne particles slapped against the mighty creature's ancient face; the salty mosture bringing a slight sting to his eyes while shimmering briney droplets formed to dampen his messy golden-brown hair.

Blinking his stern russet orbs, Tezuka lowed his head to gaze at the short lived rainbows splicing the dancing fog before swinging his head around to gently gaze upon his love mate.

Clearly enjoying a break from his constant tennis training, Fuji lay relaxing on a beach lounge resting in the shade of the huge dragon's outspread left wing.

Due to the stylish pair of dark sun glasses hiding the Tensai's eyes, Tezuka wasn't certain if his beautiful human was asleep or awake.

But as the grey clouds shadowing the bay before them raced on the wind trailing ribbons of shade and brightness over the choppy water, Seigaku's mythic captain noticed a slight side to side movement of the 'Blood's' honey-brown haired head.

Linked hands resting on his bare chest, his slender legs crossed at the ankles as some secret thought curved his lips, Fuji blissfully listened to music playing on his I pod as his dazzling companion pondered the mildly disturbing events of the past few hours.

The day had started as normal with the pair waking early. Yawning, stretching, Fuji had risen to brew Tezuka's favorite tea before taking a leisurely shower.

Emerging from the bathroom while rubbing his damp hair with a soft towel, the Tensai had smiled warmly at the sight of his lover carefully making a splendid breakfast of grilled fish, rice, smoked eel and spicy chili soup.

Happily washing down the generous repast with a steaming hot mug of finely ground coffee, Fuji had then offered to do the dishes.

However, the tantalizing view of his love mate dressed only in a light blue bath robe wed to a wonderful scent rising from his delicate porcelain skin (that made Tezuka's dragon senses reel) had given the regal youth other ideas and for the following hour, the loving couple had given their relationship a special meaning.

Finally noticing how late the morning had become, the two had rapidly dressed then teleported to the Hyotei tennis grounds.

Winking into existence just ahead of the rest of the national team's arrival, Tezuka and Fuji swiftly joined the group for some quick warm up exercises.

Sakaki Taro had appeared on the scene soon after to play some grueling rounds of tennis against the Seigaku captain turned coach and it wasn't long before everyone was deeply involved with training.

Pivoting on his left foot, Tezuka swung his arm; his powerful forehand swiftly returning a high speed backhand when he first noticed the beginnings of an unusual gathering.

Standing beyond the court's high ring lock fence, the silver haired form of Akutsu stood beside a quivering young Dan. To their left, Kabaji... accompanied by an interested Shishido and worried looking Otori... watched in complete silence as Jyousei Shounan's Daichi along with his hidden pseudo dragon companion Oota turned up to stand a short distance away from the impassive teenage disguised bronze.

Assembling along the war zone's eastern side, several other human form dragons kept a steady vigil; even Ryoma stopped dead after winning his match, his intense gaze joining the others to settle onto Fuji... much to Tezuka's ever growing dismay. Baleful eyes glinting behind his glasses, the hidden dragon king actively resisted an urge to snarl as a nervous, sweat soaked Takashi tried.. and failed to hide the fact that he wanted to stare as well.

Uncomfortable with way so many of his lover's subjects seemed to be scrutinizing his every move, Fuji cast a concerned eye over to where Tezuka (at Sakaki Taro's stern command) still played.

Doing his best to ignore that solid fact that ten other hidden dragons had just arrived on the scene wed to a truly delicious smell now drifting from the exercise induced damp Tensai, it suddenly dawned on the stoic youth just exactly why Saeki had been strangely driven to challenge him the previous morning.

Fuji's metabolism it seemed, had inexplicably taken on the bazaar aspect of a female dragon on heat and unable to no longer control his overpowering need to drive away the lust driven rival males drawn by the human's heady odors, the shadowy echo of Tezuka's true form had reared up to menace his rivals thus earning more reprimands from an extremely intolerant Hikari prince.

Snorting his annoyance as most of the strange males scattered from the savage force of the jealous, unearthly display, Hyotei's coach (Strongly supported by a glaring Atobe) had then firmly suggested that the 'Blood' do something about his condition if the national team were to survive.

Coming to the distressed couple's rescue, a watching Oishi had nervously recommended his uncle and a visit to the disguised moon dog working as a human doctor was swiftly arranged.

Seated in the hidden night canine's office, Fuji had clenched his fists against his knees upon hearing the verdict at the end of a quick examination.

"Dragons..." the man had stated while gazing straight into Tezuka's worried eyes, "...were not meant to indulge in constant mating activities. After all, females only come into season once every three hundred years or so, correct?" At the hidden gold's serious nod, Oishi's uncle spoke on. "This... problem, has arisen only because your human body chemistry is driving you to experience a strong sexual desire. Therefore, oh mighty gold, you are going against your natural dragon urges and due the regular intimate contact between you , Fuji here has somewhat become "female" in his own genetic makeup. "

"Then what can be done about it?" a rather cross, arm folded Sakaki Taro had demanded to know. "The nationals are only a few days away and I need _all_ of my players focused."

"Yes.." agreed Oishi, a sheepish grin spreading across his face as his left hand kept up a nervous rubbing on the back of his head. "It's bad for team moral when our coach wants to fight anyone who even so much as looks at Fuji."

Ignoring the killer glare the regal youth was throwing his nephew, the disguised moon dog quickly retrieved a small bottle from inside of a locked metal box hidden in the back of a large file ling cabinet.

"This..." he said while holding the object between thumb and forefinger, "...will settle the 'Blood's' hormones. Now don't worry..." the doctor added to soothe the extreme uncertainty that had suddenly sprung into both hidden dragon and 'Blood's eyes. "The human will no longer be attractive _only_ to other dragons. But there will be no reason at all to stop the pair of you from continuing to enjoy your close relationship."

Withdrawing a needle and syringe from a handy draw, the doctor held the bottle upside down then pierced the rubber cover before carefully pulling ten cc's into the clear plastic tube.

Grumbling under his breath about how much he detested injections, Fuji endured his upper left arm momentarily being turned into a pin cushion before fixing the disguised moon dog with a disturbing slivery-blue gaze.

"Saa.. how long will this take to work?"

"It'll be in full effect by night full." had been the somewhat nervously cheerful reply and realizing it was pointless to keep training that day, Hyotei's overlord had excused the group with firm instructions to begin again the following day.

Now, as the lowering sun slipped towards the horizon... the bright disk breaking through clouds to bring the rolling waves to vivid life, painting the moving crests with a wash of gold... Tezuka noticed the last traces of lingering special smell had finally left his lover.

Gazing around at the protective ring of Hikari patiently awaiting his commands, the mighty dragon king quietly suggested to Fuji that they return home to rest some more and save their strength for tennis the following morning.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Glancing at his wrist watch, Oishi voiced a quick sigh before retrieving an errant ball that had just barely missed the satisfying kiss of his straining racket and even though the time showed only to be 8am, it seemed hard to believe his team had already been practicing for two solid hours already.

Bowling the little round object under the net to a waiting Kaido, Seigaku's vice captain noticed Fuji standing motionless on the adjoining court.

Crisp, early morning wind stirring his hair, he gazed across at his lover through half open eyes.

Repeatedly bouncing his own felt covered object to indicate his impatience to continue, Ryoma snorted a thin cloud of steam. He knew _that_ look all to well; the stern, unearthly glare of a 'Blood' on the edge and to a normal, every day garden Varity human, there was something extremely chilling about the grim expression. However, the well disguised Demi-Dragon had seen it countless times before and the raven haired youth treated the sight of his team mate's glittering orbs with all the disdain of a flea bite; even less, for a flea bite is at least scratched.

Throwing all caution to the wind (despite the fact that his powerful senpai was wallowing in his current dark mood), Ryoma tossed the ball high. Red framed racket whistling up to meet it, he sent the falling missile howling across the net with a resounding crack.

Without so much as glancing in the ball's direction, Fuji viciously swung his weapon; the resulting return thundering past the smaller player's left ear with all the force of a speeding freight train to bounce once inside the baseline then slam savagely into the practice wall behind him.

Green-Gold eyes going huge and round, Ryoma turned stiffly to stare in astonishment at the spider web of cracks stretching out in every direction from a deep smoking crater now adorning the smooth structure's center.

Small sweat drop appearing on his brow, the hidden Demi-Dragon hardly heard Inui's call of; "Game, Fuji. 6 games to 4."

Completely disregarding the frightening display as a slightly shaken Ryoma strolled from the court to retrieve his water bottle, Seigaku's juice fiend approached a dismayed Oishi to comment on their trio of star players special training.

"The program I have in mind, will improve their skills one hundred percent. Oishi, Fuji isn't going to eat us." Inui added as worried green orbs remained fixed on a disturbingly smiling Fuji now drinking from his own bottle. "Now, each of the national players will fight against the rest of us and..."

"The rest of you?" broke in an excited voice as a slender arm loosely draped itself over the vice captain's right shoulder. "That sounds hard nya!"

Smirking at Eiji's grinning face, Inui took a certain amount of grim pleasure in informing the cheerful red head that the exercise would be harder than he knew.

"We..." he began importantly while indicating the gathering team with a grand hand gesture, "...will be able to use the entire north side of the court. But you three..." he added while smirking at the national selected players, "...on the south side, can only hit to our service squares."

"Half court tennis then?" murmured Fuji so pleasantly that the others shuddered, "That doesn't sound too hard."

Linking his hands behind his head, Eiji took a small step away from a suddenly very serious 'Blood' to gaze up in contemplation.

"Even so nya..."

"Let me go first." interrupted Ryoma as he stalked past the thoughtful Cat Lord. White cap pulled down so the brim hid his eyes, the short youth strode to the center baseline then faced his multiple adversaries by dropping his stance into a tense semi crouch.

Racket twitching as he carefully observed three players lined up behind the net while the other two took up baseline positions, the confident boy tossed a ball then served to a waiting Kaido.

Dealing the missile a devastating blow, the hidden naga hissed with satisfaction as the projectory howled its way around a net pole.

Grinning, Ryoma galloped across the battle field to meet the challenge head on. Left arm scything the air, he dealt the high speed object a fearful backhand strike.

Flying straight at Oishi, it then soared high into the air from the vice captain's moon volley. But fully expecting such a ploy, Ryoma rushed to the baseline to swiftly slam it back.

Charging forward, Momo' grinned from ear to ear as his powerful legs pushed him into the air like springs.

"Come on life mate!" he laughed while meeting the high flying ball mid jump. "Is that the best you can do?"

Tight stringed weapon slamming down, the resulting dunk smash echoed around the grounds as an explosive crack.

Eyes almost straining from their sockets, Ryoma tried frantically to catch it. But even though he threw his body forward in a desperate lunge, the high speed missile flew past the reaching weapon with ease.

For a few seconds, a disgruntled singles star measured his length face down on the court. But quickly leaping to his feet, he shot his laughing life mate a glare that would freeze water before reluctantly giving way to a now serenely smiling 'Blood'.

Battling it out with five very experienced players, Fuji felt some of his tension over Tezuka's ongoing punishment melt away and serious cerulean orbs peeling open, the powerful Tensai began to enjoy himself as the speeding ball constantly zipped about the war zone like a rocket.

Laughing with delight as he rushed to the net to return a devastating forehand from Inui, the honey haired youth made a light hearted comment about the match not being easy before his well stroked backhand sent the ball rushing back.

Unfortunately, Fuji forgot himself in his glee and allowing the missile to pass him, Inui chuckled as it thundered down to impact just behind the service square line.

"Out of the service square." the juice fiend announced while straightening his back. "So it's game over. Hmm.. twenty straight returns, excellent. Eiji! You're next!"

"Good!"

Holding his racket above his head, the young master of felines eagerly trotted past a disinterested Ryoma leaning against the fence line. Head down, his hands linked behind his head, the shorter player was the very picture of somber brooding.

Casting a critical eye on Eiji as the springy youth happily proceeded to leap about the court, Fuji decided to try and lighten his little team mate's mood.

"Echizen. it's good practice. At least try to enjoy it."

"I am enjoying it." the boy replied in a sullen tone dripping with heavy sarcasm. "I'm having a wonderful time, an earth shattering wonderfully good time." Lifting his chin, a pair of determined demon's eyes blazed. "Fuji senpai, weren't you the one in a far better mood than I?"

"I'll admit.." answered the Tensai quietly as a laughing Eiji galloped across the field of conflict like a demented cheetah, "...I was a little upset. Echizen..." Blue orbs peeling open, the 'Blood' gazed upon his friend with unusual gentleness. "...it's not an easy thing to love a dragon."

"Yeah.." muttered Ryoma dolefully, his glittering golden eyes staring off into the distant sky. "...I'm half dragon and impossible to live with."

Voicing a light, silvery chuckle, Fuji was just about to comment when a wickedly grinning Inui sent the fast moving return flying wide of Eiji's left side. Yet rising to the bait, the speeding red head leapt nimbly after it.

Highly pleased with his lover's flawless performance, Oishi called his encouragement as he stroked a brutal backhand.

Jumping backwards then sideways, the hidden Mythic just managed to catch the ball in time. However, the returning missile flew straight onto Takashi's weapon and with an ear splitting shout of; "HEY PUSSY CAT! BURNING!", the disguised dragon dealt the ball a devastating smash.

Mouth turning down as the object thundered past unopposed, Eiji grumbled a sour sounding; "Hey! Not fair nya!" before sadly accepting Inui's warm praise for his powerful play.

As all of team Seigaku gathered in an excited knot to discuss the many different types of training the juice fiend had in mind, Tezuka sent a strong forehand blow winging its way past Sakaki Taro thus bringing their final game to an abrupt halt.

Striding over to a nearby bench to retrieve his sports towel, the regal youth hid his mildly annoyed frown behind it while mopping his brow as he wondered just why the human form Hikari prince standing before him was now watching him so intently.

"It's good to see you so strong Lord dragon." Half turning away, Hyotei's ruthless coach then sternly appraised Ryoma as the raven haired boy stalked back onto the court for a new round of training. "He is also strong, but is he good enough to survive a war?"

"Yes." answered Tezuka without hesitation. "He can also hold his own should there be an attack during the tournament."

"That remains to be seen. Can he defeat the American Brotherhood?"

"Yes."

"I see." Folding his arms, Sakaki Taro allowed the shadowy echoes of his angel man features to shimmer to life before Tezuka's proud gaze. "Well, he maybe skilled enough to win a tennis match and be strong enough to fight a battle, but I know he is sadly inexperienced when it comes to unearthly combat."

"You are right..." reflected Tezuka as he mulled over some of the more violent skirmishes the Demi-Dragon had already known, "...but he isn't without protection."

Flicking at his hair in a manner disturbingly similar to Atobe's, the hidden Hikari also lifted invisible to human eyes wings as he replied.

"There will be many humans at that match and it will be broadcast live." taking a deep breath, his somber eyes glittered with the smallest hint of anxiety. "It's a dangerous time Lord dragon. We'll all be taking a huge risk and maybe hard pressed to stay hidden."

Bowing as he prepared to return to Fuji's side, Tezuka also felt a faint stirring of fear.

"I understand." was all the regal youth was willing to say as he turned his back on the stern angel man.

Head held high, the disguised dragon king mustered every shred of dignity for all members of the Mythic Brotherhood. A fierce wild pride showing clearly in his stance, Tezuka then casually walked away.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Some time around midday, two lengths of gleaming black limousines driven by liveried chauffeurs slowly pulled out of extra long parking bays. Moving away from the huge arrival building's impressive double doors, the matched pair of cars rolled smoothly out of the international airport's main car park before swiftly turning onto the long black ribbon of exit road.

Once clear, they swung out onto the highway then quickly proceeded towards a great sport's stadium located roughly twenty minutes drive away.

Reaching their destination, the identical machines moved like cruising sharks; the immaculately tuned engines purring through a massed crowd of reporters who instantly broke into a multitude of excited babbling as camera's flashed and video units rolled.

Coming to a smooth halt, a side door opened on the first car and carefully extracting himself from the dark interior, a pinched faced man whose platinum hair was peppered with white grey streaks swept the gathering with a frosty gaze.

Holding up a pale skinned hand, he asked for silence then bluntly informed the media that no one could question his charges until the press conference scheduled for later that afternoon.

Deliberately turning his back, he signaled for a large group of waiting security guards to close in. With his team now shielded, Baker swiftly hustled the teenagers inside the building; the large, heavy door slamming shut behind them with a deep note of absolute finality.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The large hand of a big, round clock dominating one side of the conference hall had just hit twelve; it's smaller companion resting on two, when lights dimmed and dramatic music blared.

A great ripple of excitement swept over the vast crowd packed into the auditorium before a large stage and readying their camera's, the eager reporters leaned forward in anticipation as the man from the leading limo' stepped out from behind a heavy curtain.

Right hand holding a microphone in an easy grip, the middle age male gave his audience a small smile before graciously inclining his head.

"Good afternoon and welcome." he announced calmly as an overhead spot light swung across the platform to train upon him. "I am a top coach from the American West Coast Youth Program, Richard Baker."

To the few hidden Mythic's in the crowd, unearthly appendages shimmered to life to hang like smoke about his slender human frame and quickly jotting down a few notes, Shiba voiced her observations to an equally interested Inuoe.

"He used to be known as Kanada and he once commanded the Shimmering Rainbow clan. But around an thousand years ago, he attempted to seize control of Shining Cloud. He and his followers staged a short lived rebellion that soon ended when Lord Raidon sent his troops to restore order. Kanada became an outcast and no one has seen or heard of him... until now."

Drinking in the phantom form of scruffy, ragged wings that obviously bore stark evidence of past damage, Inuoe snorted with mild contempt as the disguised angel man droned on.

"It is my greatest pleasure to introduce the most perfect of our talented young tennis ever selected for a national completion."

Gathered around a TV set in the privacy of their own club room, all of team Seigaku watched the broadcast with interest.

Snorting with ill concealed amusement, Inui toyed with his glasses as if wishing he could freeze the hidden mythic addressing the off screen crowd.

"That Hikari is certainly making a brave noise."

"Nya!" agreed Eiji while leaning forward, his elbows resting on his knees as laced fingers met to support his chin. "He squeaks worse than a frightened mouse."

"And now..." continued Baker pleasantly, his grey eyes sweeping the long row of cameras broadcasting his introduction to the nation. "...I give you, the USA TEAM!"

Abruptly, the main overhead lights snapped off; only to instantly be replaced by a swirl of four large spot lights throwing Baker's lanky form into stark relief.

Four straight lines of red laser beams shot upwards from the stage sides and moving in time to a loud fanfare of dramatic music, blue flames danced across a huge screen dominating the entire back wall.

As the massed audience sighed its appreciation, the computer generated fires were swiftly replaced by images of a tall, brown haired youth racing about a tennis court to pick up a high speed ball with easy grace.

"Aggressive baseliner.." announced Baker importantly. "...the watch dog of the trammels, Billy Cassidy!"

Four still photos showing the youth flashed across the screen. A great cloud of smoke billowed up from jets placed either side of an entry door then something moved in the thick fog's center.

Striding through the grey screen, a tall teenager sporting a large brown cowboy hat upon his head lifted his tennis racket to smile cheerfully at the crowd.

Eyes narrowing as he strolled across the stage to a barrage of camera flashes, Inuoe remarked to Shiba just how much the hidden Mythic resembled Seigaku's Oishi.

"That's because he is a Crested Moon Dog, better known as a Celestial Hound. Unlike their Moon Dog cousins, they don't live on the mortal plain. They dwell among the Hikari as guardians and servants. That one, is known as Waxing Moon and is leader of the mighty Devine Star hound clan."

"I see." said the disguised demon quietly while carefully drinking in the phantom view of a tall night hound shadowing the strutting player.

Arriving at the left side edge of the platform, Billy shouldered his racket to wink in the two reporters direction as Baker introduced his next charge.

"A savage player, a thunder bolt of magic energy!"

Momentarily drawing everyone's attention to a huge pictures showing a running youth with striking green eyes, the American coach triumphantly called out the name of Michel Lee.

Sourly eyeing the crowd as he stepped through the billowing smoke, the sullen teenager's true appearance startled those in the crowd able to see it.

For overhanging the young male like a baleful cloud, was the long, black feathered form of a lean dragon.

"He looks just like serpent dragon." remarked Shiba while eagerly snapping off several photos. "But no serpent dragon anywhere ever had wings or feathers."

"That's because he is a crossbreed." Inuoe explained as the youth crossed the stage to stand beside his team mate. "I believe his mother was a Chinese serpent dragon, but his father was a Thunder Bird."

"Hence the feathers then." stated Shiba as a new photo sprang to life on the screen. Showing a silhouette of two people before flickering blue flames, Baker proudly drew himself up.

"The power of eagles, the strength of lions. I give you the brave net men; Tom and Terry Griffy!"

A single spot light stabbed out of the overhead darkness, illuminating a pair of players striding confidently through the grey haze. Back to back, they then stood silently appraising the crowd.

Sitting comfortably in their club room, Inui informed his team that the twins were Griffons of the Shadow Fang clan.

"Yes..." commented Oishi as he drank in the sight of their sharp, bird of prey gaze. "...they could prove to be hard to beat."

Just then, twin jets of fire erupted from nozzles placed high on the stage walls and making certain that everyone's eyes were upon him, Baker waved a hand at the three jagged edged photos lancing diagonally across the screen.

"The ice demon..." the USA coach grandly announced as a stern faced youth, his dreadlocked grey hair tied back in a neat pony tail stepped into view. "...Arnold Ignishov!"

Standing motionless, the somber teenager glared grimly at the crowd.

Mythic eyes seeing what the humans could not, both Shiba and Inuoe stared in mild horror at the stark evidence of the hidden demon's horrific battle scars.

"See that?" asked Inuoe as the youth briefly flashed the hoard of photographers a humorless smile. "A Dark Hunter from the Deep Earth clan."

"Deep Earth?" questioned an incredulous Shiba. "Then, is he related to Shinzyo?"

"His second cousin I believe." muttered Inoue as clouds of smoke erupted once more.

"Raw power..." Baker called as a new jet of red fire arced overhead. "...a mighty dragon of the tennis world, Bobby Max!"

For a long moment, nothing happened. But then, a great column of green fire wed to a thick cloud of choking black smoke erupted from the rear of the stadium.

Startled, the crowd spun about; only to be confronted by tall, heavily built blond male stalking down between the rows of seats. Roaring ferociously at the multitude of staring humans, Bobby reached the stage where he then stunned his audience by nimbly leaping up to join his team mates.

Shivering a little at the incredible display, wondering mutters of how such a terrible sound could have possibly issued from a human throat swept the crowd as Inuoe and Shiba gazed upon the malevolent great shadow rearing over the snarling player.

The hidden dragon was huge, easily rivaling Dachi's impressive height and just like the Jyousei Shounan player, his dark brown scales shone with a light bronze sheen.

"A hatch mate of Dachi?" asked Inuoe. However, Shiba shook her head.

"No, the bronze caught a different female soon after that mating flight, so it only makes that dragon one of Strong Claw's offspring's many half brothers."

Glancing towards the back, the hidden Hikari woman noticed Kabaji's sudden appearance out of thin air; a rather smug expression coating his normally serious human features as he watched the posturing blond from his secret vantage point.

Grinning ruefully as the disguised ancient bronze seemed to study his growling youngster with great interest, she lifted her camera as the final player was announced.

"Courageous, valiant, an angel of destruction... KEVIN SMITH!"

Stalking savagely through the smoke, the blue eyed teenager swept the crowd with a frosty gaze. To the few who could see, large white wings stood from his shoulders and half hidden by the billowing clouds, the unearthly features briefly showed to the staring humans.

Muttering about a wonderful special effect caused by the swirling fog, the large audience burst into thunderous applause as the youth stepped clear and the "illusion" vanished.

Baring his teeth, Kevin momentarily closed his eyes before snarling his annoyance then joining his team.

"And now.." said Baker importantly as the music ceased and all of the plain overhead lighting came on. "...you may ask your questions."

From somewhere in the center of the auditorium, a dark haired human reporter stood up.

"You claim that this team is one of the best ever to come out of America. Are you worried about being defeated in this country?"

Chuckling, Baker smugly informed the man that after watching his charges play, all of Japan would quickly come to respect their strength.

As the thoughtful human sat down, a blue haired hidden Kitsune stood up to raise a hand.

"Will you publish the player order lists soon? I'm sure I speak for everyone here that we are all eager to see who will match with our team players."

'_Fox..'._ sent Baker grimly before giving the crowd a thin smile. "No. We wish to maintain a tense aura by keeping the match ups a closely guarded secret."

From close to the front row, a strong male voice suddenly rang out.

"I am Inuoe..." stated a dark skinned man as he pushed to his feet. "...from Tennis Pro Weekly magazine."

Frowning, Baker scowled at the hidden demon before answering with a curt; "Well?"

"I want to ask Kevin Smith something." Ignoring the glaring older Hikari, Inuoe turned slightly to face the sullen youngster. "Kevin, are you hoping to match against Echizen Ryoma? I believe his father beat your father at an international level."

Hearing the hated name, Kevin's sulkily bowed head shot up and like a match to dry tinder, the mere thought of the hidden Demi-Dragon set his angry emotions aflame.

Glittering glacial orbs flooding with fury, he reached his coach in two big strides to roughly snatch the microphone from him.

"Echizen Ryoma!" he snapped, his hidden from human eyes Hikari features adding the weight of vicious menace to his harsh words. "I know you are watching this! Come out of your shell and face me if you dare!" Tightening his grip so hard the mic was in danger of cracking, he leaned forward to grin without mirth into the nearest camera.

"Listen up you Japanese demon, I'll wait as long as it takes and I'm not afraid! Do you hear me wimp? COME OUT AND FACE ME!"

Collective gasp rising from several throats, all of team Seigaku assembled in the club room stiffly turned from the TV set to nervously gage Ryoma's reaction.

'_Echizen...' _ sent Tezuka sternly, '..._I absolutely forbid you to attack him.'_

"I plan to defeat you before the entire world!" Kevin continued in ringing tones of triumph. Pointing at the camera with his racket, the sneering blond delivered his final ultimation. "Face me at the tournament, or forever be labeled a coward!"

Head lowering, his hands thrust deeply into his shorts pockets, it was painfully clear to all present that he longed to take up the battle then and there. But with his many times over great grandfather's warning eyes upon him, the young singles star settled for snorting twin clouds of stream from both nostrils.

Left hand slowly lifting to his head, he then removed his white cap. Holding it by the brim, he breathed a thin jet of orange fire before sending his hat forth with a strong flick of his wrist.

Whirring through the air, it spun around like a Frisbee before connecting against the image of his enemy on screen so it hit Kevin's right cheek with a sharp crack.

As the hat then fell to the floor to lay inside up, the others felt a cold tremor ripple through them as they took in Ryoma's dark expression. To them, the gauntlet had been well and truly thrown.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Back lit by the setting sun, Tesuque and Fuji strolled hand in hand through a deserted section of Suisun senior high school. Underfoot, rows of yellow or white daisies waved in the early evening breeze.

"I can't help but worry." the regal youth confided to his slender lover as they slowly sat down to rest among the fragrant blooms. "Fuji, can you feel that?"

Following the line of the hidden dragon king's gaze, the honey haired teenager stared up at the flamboyant sun set colors

"I can." he gently replied. Sighing, he allowed himself to be pulled into Tezuka's warm embrace and wrapping his arms about his love mate's waist, he rested his head against the other's strong chest. "There are both Hikari and Dark Hunters lurking out there."

"Just out of sight." murmured Tezuka. Releasing the beautiful 'Blood', the human form lord of dragons absentmindedly toyed with the flowers around him as he spoke. "I can sense their hostile intent. If not for Kagayakuyuki, Raikiri and the others, they may have already struck by now."

Gazing about at the many guardians stationed about the high walled gardens, Fuji strongly agreed that without so much protection they would already have their hands full defending themselves.

"And there will be more joining them." worried Tezuka, his inner agitation betrayed by an ever growing link of flowers forming beneath his skilled hands. "I only wish..." Stopping, he gave the blossoms a sad look. "...that we could act instead of having to play out the tournament."

Leaning back, Fuji carefully studied his lover. Never before had he seen the one who so stoically lead the team and had calmly faced every adversity with such cold, proud detachment come so very close to actually experiencing the very human emotion of something akin to panic.

"Saa Tezuka..." soothed the Tensai while resting a supportive hand on his lover's tense right shoulder. "...tennis is our lives and as it's expected of us, we'll play come rain, hail, or enemy." Curving his arm over Tezuka's back, Fuji drew him close.

Closing his eyes, the regal youth rested his weary head upon the slender beauty's narrow shoulder.

"I never knew how much I could miss such support until now." Sitting up once more, he gently cradled Fuji's smooth cheeks between his palms as he tenderly gazed into a pair of soft cerulean orbs. "Thank you... Fuji Syusuke, my pamujat pmuut."

"Any time." Fuji purred, his serene smile soothing away the last traces of Tezuka's growing fears.

Blinking, Tezuka's russet orbs took on a proud gleam before drifting downwards to rest on the daisy chain now draped across his thigh. Quickly twisting the ends together, he then lovingly placed the ring of linked flowers onto Fuji's head.

His heart beating fast, the hidden dragon king imprinted the moment forever in his mind; the glorious wash of orange and gold sky, the white and yellow petals against the dark green of the grass wed to sweet smell of the plants and his lover's soft honey-brown hair.

One day, the big wheel of Fuji's life would cease to turn and on that day, he would be alone once more. For he was an immortal creature where the 'Blood's' life force would fade around Two hundred or so (and only if fate was kind). But he would remember forever the Human that had loved him as they lay together amongst the flowers while his broken soul slowly shriveled and died.

Tomorrow, the on court battle would begin and after, an unearthly war would take place. But for now, he pushed such dark thoughts to the back of his mind. Holding his lover against his heart, the pair watched as the first stars came out to play.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

To Be Continued...

Mythic Notes.

THUNDERBIRD.

Taken from north American Indian legend, the Thunderbird was said to be huge black, eagle like bird whose wings filled up the sky when in flight. Thunder would boom from every wing beat while lightening was caused by the blinking of the bird's silver eyes. It was also said, that it carried a lake on its back and that the rain was water falling from it. However, for Mythic Brotherhood, I'm taking the liberty of making it a smaller, somewhat dragon seized creature (without a lake on its back) grin.

CHINESE SERPENT DRAGONS.

Seen on many temple walls (not to mention inside of every Chinese restaurant here in Australia) the noble Chinese dragons were very snake like appearance with horned, horses heads and bushy hair. Royal dragons had five claws on each foot while normal ones had only four. In Mythic Brotherhood, Ojii is a royal dragon. Able to take on human form at will.. a favorite disguise being that of an old man.. these dragons were the friends of emperors and said to control the weather. Thankfully, Chinese dragons never gained the reputation of their western counter parts as being evil and were honored throughout the land.

QUETZALCOATL

This long bodied creature was known to the ancient peoples of south America. It was said to be a very colorful featured serpent with large parrot like wings. Now poor Michel Lee in my story just happens to LOOK like a solid black version of this Mythic beast because of what his parents happened to be. Michel HATES the mistake and never hesitates to ferociously correct anybody who mistakes him for one.

CELESTRIAL HOUND

Much like Moon Dogs in appearance, these much longer lived cousins of Oishi's species live in the upper realm and come only onto the mortal realm when accompanying high ranking Hikari. The biggest differance is that they are taller and have a stiff crest of hair growing from their heads. Protective powers are much like that of a GUARDIAN FAMILAR. (See Karupin) but they can also heal and banish demons with a howl.

GRIFFIONS

Heads, wings and front legs of eagles, these proud creatures have the body and hind quarters of male African lions. Like true dragons, they cannot assume human form alone. Tom and Terry have their teenage forms due to an outcast Hikari. As their life spans will be connected to the human form, they will be like Mongoose spirits and live up to around 90 years or so.


	97. Like Ripples On A Pond 6

Hi every one, especially to Clam Clam who sent me so many wonderful reviews. So happy to see that you have caught up. Creative spelling has long been one of my charming little quirks.. lol. But you can blame "Tesuque" on the new spell checker on my new comp. GRIN! It's not a program I'm used too and I was swearing my box off trying to make sense of it. But I finally worked it all out... with a little help from Kerin... Ah well, at least I made you smile and keeping my readers happy is very important to me.

Loanshark: Yes, Fuji will battle a Dark Hunter.. And it's one he has met before! Rubs hands together...

RIGHT!! Enough chatter.. ON TO THE FIC NYA! Yeah, I know. It's short, but I was eager to post...

Disclaimer: Didn't put one up last time.. Too boring. Come on now.. we all know the drill! Oh oh.. Random Kevin invasion: "Echizen Ryoma, you will be my dragon. I'm going to crush you before the world! I'm going to rule the heavens! I'm going to command all mythics! ... HEY! At least stay AWAKE when someone is THREATENING you! Demi-Dragons.. Sheesh!

WARNING! WARNING! DANGER WILL ROBINSON!

YAOI HEAT BETWEEN TEZUKA AND FUJI! DON'T LIKE... DON'T READ! You have thus been TOLD! Bawhahahaha...

"Like Ripples On A Pond"

Part 6

Story: Tora Macaw

(With thanks to Nanachibi for "princess" idea)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fuji Syusuke had no idea of how it had happened. One moment he was happily playing an intense game of tennis against a grimly determined Ryoma as rain poured down in a thick, steady torrent. Next thing he knew, a huge dark cloud had detached itself from the lowering ranks of water baring cumulous to form into the shape of a mighty black dragon.

Voicing a triumphant screech, the creature swooped low over the storm soaked battlefield. Great curving talons extended to grab, it snatched up the astonished 'Blood' to quickly carry him into the windy silence of the leaden sky.

Just as Fuji was calling upon his defensive powers, the entire vast aerial plain was split asunder by a savage echoing roar and twisting about, the honey haired youth's fierce open eyed gaze met the sight of an enormous golden dragon.

Wings pumping as fire thundered from its open jaws, the mighty Mythic king swiftly closed the gap. Yet even as thick gouts of flame seared its rump, the large midnight shade dragon refused to let go and screaming its defiance, it performed an evasive barrel roll before rapidly sweeping its wide sails in a renewed escape attempt.

Snarling a dire threat, Tezuka kept up a relentless pursuit.

Using his incredible powers to shield his vulnerable human body from harm, Fuji calmly sent his thoughts to touch the mind of his outraged lover.

'_He hasn't tried to hurt me yet. Tezuka, I can use my own strength to break out of his grip.'_

_'Be careful pamujat pmuut.' _ came the concerned reply. '_Powerful as you are, you cannot fly. But once he drops you, I'm here to catch you as you fall.'_

_'Saa...' _ the mental tone sounded amused. '_...you always were there to catch me when I fell.'_

Snorting, Tezuka could almost see his lover's gleeful smile as the unearthly human summoned his well hidden powers.

Fuji's entire willowy form lighting up in a faint blue glow that quickly spread out to engulf the dragon, the 'Blood's' open orbs glittered with unearthly energy.

Swiftly finding himself fully encased within a stinging sapphire mist, the fast moving creature writhed painfully before finally emitting a hideous, agony filled shriek.

Long front limbs convulsed. The huge black sails flowing from its shoulders spasmodically jerked in an ungraceful jitter while previously tight curved talons slackened then lost their hold on the Tensai completely.

Freed from his abductor's grasp, Fuji suddenly fell victim to gravities mastery. But even as he plunged toward the distant ground like a stone, Fuji felt no fear.

An enormous golden shape had rushed past and was now hovering just below him. Closing his eyes, the smiling youth braced for impact.

But it wasn't a broad dragon back covered with hard, warm golden scales that he fell upon and eyes snapping open, Fuji gasped in wonderment at the sight of the huge silk covered bed now cradling his face down, sprawled out form.

Pushing himself onto his hands and knees, he gazed in confusion at his surroundings; his mouth open in mute befuddlement as he wondered just how in the world he had come to be in what was unmistakably a girl's bedroom.

Rich tapestries depicting white unicorns prancing through fields of brightly colored flowers hung on pastel pink walls covered with a light coating of pale lace. Ornate vases of sweet scented flowers stood scattered about on various small tables; two of them adorning either end of an elaborately carved dressing table; it's dark oaken finish gleaming in the hazy sunlight streaming in through the gossamer curtains of an open window.

The bed itself was a masterfully crafted work of art. Each of the four wooden poles supporting a large silken overhead canopy boasted a beautifully carved wooden dragon covered in glittering gold leaf wrapped tightly about their lengths; the creatures ferociously painted hazel-gold eyes glaring out through a thatch of messy golden-brown hair to protect the sleeper from any approaching danger.

Crawling forward, Fuji reached up to touch one of the startlingly real representations of Tezuka. But in doing so, he suddenly discovered his movement was impaired by a thick, heavy layer of cloth wrapped loosely about his legs and glancing down, the shocked Tensai performed a startled double take over what he saw.

He was wearing a dress. Not just any dress, but a fantastic confectionary of flowing velvet and lace; the kind of thing that a medieval princess would wear.

"What the hell...?"

Struggling to rise as the long skirt enveloped his slender legs, Fuji eventually sorted himself out long enough to stand up. Reaching down, he gathered a handful each of fabric before staring down in dismay at the wonderfully soft, deep red cloth.

Low cut, the garment sat square across the gentle swelling mounds of ivory skinned breasts. "Wait a minute." his shell shocked mind gasped breathlessly, "_Breasts?!"_

For a brief moment, the crude, raunchy male part of his mind that he didn't even know existed, voiced a wildly triumphant shout of "BOOBS!"But thankfully, the other, more _sensible _part that had never bothered to so much as _look_ at a woman in his life gave the strange female body a single horrified glance before loudly manifesting itself as a long and spectacular cry of utter desolation.

Hands flying to his waist, Fuji whimpered his growing distress as he frantically felt out the fine curves of a feminine torso all comfortably wrapped up in a soft bodice of decorative golden trim held closed with fine satin lacing.

Squeezing his eyes shut as rivers of sweat poured from his brow, he didn't even wish contemplate the horror of checking out what lay hidden in his pants as his heart pounded and his body quivered with an ever increasing panic.

Abruptly, the silence of the room was shattered by a wonderful, gloriously familiar roar and rushing to the window (his high heeled shoes comically tripping up in the hem of his dress in his haste) Fuji pushed the curtains aside to stare out hopefully at the dazzling form of his lover swooping past his vantage point.

Hands gripping the window ledge so tightly that his knuckles whitened, Fuji received his next biggest shock of the hour.

He was standing inside a room at the very top of a tower crowning the eastern top corner of a crumbling old castle. Reminded of every fairy tale he had ever heard of princesses trapped within the kind of structure he found himself in now, Fuji leaned forward; his right hand lifting so his nose was held between thumb and forefinger as he sadly shook his head while groaning like a horse with colic.

Once again, Tezuka's earth shaking roars boomed; causing the moaning Tensai to look up and find out just why he was now finding himself in such a mind bogglingly happy situation.

In the sky, many other dragons dipped and soared, great, leathery wing beats sounding off as a heavy whoosh as the mighty flight limbs rose and fell.

Risking a look down, Fuji saw that the large, weed choked, crumbling courtyard below was also clogged with dragons; the dull sunlight reflecting off a tight packed mass of Brown, black, red, blue, green and white scales.

Rearing onto their haunches, the on ground gathering roared as one; the group's call instantly answered by Tezuka as he backed winged to lightly land atop Fuji's prison.

Firmly holding the pointed, tile covered roof with his talons, the mighty gold voiced a tremendous musical bellow and holding out half extended wings, he bluntly announced to his subjects that Fuji was his alone.

To Fuji's consternation, the words were met with harsh defiance and with many Mythic beasts launching themselves skyward, a fierce battle took place.

"NO!" cried Fuji desperately as breath weapons thundered forth and blood flowed from terrible wounds inflicted by Tezuka's powerfully sharp teeth and talons. "NO TEZUKA! DON'T DO IT!"

But Tezuka was beyond hearing, beyond reason. The human trapped in the tower was his and he was prepared to fight to the death to win the 'Blood's' favors.

Unfortunately, every other dragon now grappling with their outraged overlord felt the same way and completely helpless to interfere, Fuji could only watch in dreaded trepidation as his bloody fanged, crimson clawed lover ruthlessly dispatched one enemy after another.

When the last of the gold's rivals had either fallen or fled, Tezuka voiced an angry snarl of conquest before landing heavily on the roof once more.

Huge curving talons ripped the sturdy structure apart as if it were tissue paper and moments later, a dust covered Fuji found himself staring into a glittering pair of lust filled russet orbs.

To the shaken youth, his normally placid lover was almost unrecognizable. Fresh life fluids gleamed their horrifying message upon a large squared off muzzle, the heavy jaws curving into a savage smirk of victory as a long, snake like tongue darted out to curl itself onto Fuji's right ankle before quickly sliding up under his dress.

Abruptly finding himself male once more, the startled Tensai suddenly found himself stark naked and flat on his back with the gold dragon's huge muzzle urgently nuzzling between his spread thighs.

"Tez...uka!" Fuji gasped as long, mobile tongue skillfully worked against his rampant man flesh. "Please... no! I... I want to make love with you... but not... like this."

Arching his back as pleasant sensations raged throughout him, the 'Blood' pleaded as he tried to resist the overwhelming desire surging forth to completely consume him.

Next thing he knew, he was racing the wind; his very own golden dragon wings pushing him through the clouds. His body aflame, the Tensai knew nothing but intense sexual heat as a snarling Tezuka in his half form swiftly closed in on him.

Wrapping both arms and tail about Fuji's body, Seigaku's captain held his lover in an inescapable grip and knowing he had truly won his life mate at last, Tezuka pushed deep within the Tensai's well lubricated entrance to thrust with wild, joyful abandon.

Despite the protection of ear plugs, Fuji's eardrums throbbed to the deep throaty sounds of Tezuka's lustful cries and thankful for the heavy leather padding protecting his shoulders from his new life mate's sharp claws, Fuji winced as one hand dropped to caress his chest; a thin trio of blood trails appearing on his glistening to mark the hand's passing.

Releasing his essence, Tezuka continued to mercilessly ravish his lover; his hot potency pouring forth again and again. Groaning, Fuji began to experience a stinging discomfort that quickly spread throughout his body wed to exhaustion and a mild longing for the grueling mating flight to be over. Just as he was begining to feel as if he could bare it no longer, the brilliant pink and gold sunset colors surrounding him swiftly faded to black. Tezuka's straining grunts against the Tensai's left ear grew quieter, the sound dissolving to a midnight silence as the dragon king's sweat soaked form pressed hard against his back also vanished like morning mist.

Left alone, Fuji felt a great sense of peace settle upon him as he gently floated down to land on soft ground and turning around to gaze over his shoulder, he smiled serenely at the light of a new day breaking over the horizon.

Walking across the warm, wet sands of a quite beach as two small, silent forms followed close behind, he slid his arms around his welcoming naked lover... and found himself smiling at Tezuka's sleeping face as he woke up.

"A dream." Fuji muttered as he lifted his head off Tezuka's chest to blearily gaze out at the new day. "So real..."

Belatedly remembering that this was the very day that the national tournament would begin, the willowy human reluctantly slipped from the warmth of his lover's side to stroll into the kitchen and start the kettle boiling for their morning tea.

-.-.-.-.-.-.- .

The bedroom door creaked open to reveal the shy face of a young girl apprehensively peeping through the resulting gap. Seeing that her grandmother was awake, Sakuno breathed a small sigh of relief before quietly entering the room.

Safely hidden within the walls of her own house, Ryuzaki lay comfortably in half human form upon large bed. Smiling as her only grand daughter in Japan approached; the old red dragon gave a wistful sigh before gazing out of her window at the distant sky.

Although filled with an intense disappointment over not being able to personally attend the national match, Seigaku's tough, but well loved coach knew in her heart that the team would emerge triumphant. Also boosted by the knowledge that she was now strong enough to fight should the need arise; Ryuzaki felt she would be able to follow Tezuka's advice about remaining a "sick human" with good grace. Besides, thanks to a powerful mind link, she could watch the games through her king's eyes. And should that fail, there was always the television.

Chuckling from a sad amusement over the way things were for dragon kind these days, Ryuzaki rustled her large crimson sails as she spoke to a waiting Sakuno.

"Today, it begins."

Carefully placing the colorful flowers she carried into a pale blue vase, the long braided girl then gently set the decorative object down atop the bedside cabinet.

"Grandma..." she asked, her head tilted slightly to one side as concerned eyes met the steady gaze of her elder. "...I guess you wish you could be there."

"Of course." Although she had answered pleasantly, Ryuzaki wasn't quite able to fully mask the underlying twinge of sorrow in her tone. "In the eyes of the humans, I'm supposed to be sick so I'll lay low for awhile. But should there be an attack..." Leaning forward, her deep brown eyes becoming serious, the old red spoke gravely. "...Sakuno, have you been practicing your fire breathing? Young as you are, I just may need the help of every able bodied dragon in the event of an unforeseen attack."

Shivering at the dreaded thought of perhaps being called upon to add what small amount of her hatchling strength she could to the ranks of the defenders, the human disguised youngster nodded sadly before shakily reassuring her grandmother that she was up to the task.

"Good. Pray that we won't have to fight."

Resting her head against her pillow once more, Ryuzaki resumed her vigilant watch over the vast blue vault of the silent heavens.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Standing before a wide layer of steps leading into the impressive domed bulk of a huge sports stadium, Shiba also kept her eyes trained on the morning sky. So far, her highly attuned Hikari senses hadn't detected any heavenly movement and reassured by both her bond dragon's reports wed to Inuoe's close proximity, the disguised reporter turned to smile in the direction of a rapidly approaching group.

Leading the five Seigaku regulars not chosen to play in the tournament, an excited Horio stopped to wave an arm wildly over his head.

"Hurry up! This way!"

Lifting his hands, Katchiro cupped the sides of his mouth then added his own urgency to that of his friend.

"Senpais are so slow!"

Walking confidently along side a tense, watchful Sakuno, Tomo shook her head in exasperation before gazing up at Inui's lean profile. Just left of the juice fiend, the rest of the team strode purposely toward the day's battle field.

Cocking his head to one side as the group drew level with the freshmen; Momo's deep purple eyes glittered with amusement as he spoke.

"Why are you so upset? We made it here in plenty of time."

Bouncing on the balls of his feet, a happily grinning Katsuo merrily announced that they would soon be seeing some incredible tennis.

"And to add to the excitment..." Horio gushed, his clenched fists held just beneath his chin as his eyes lit up in eager anticipation. "Jelly Beans will hold a concert!"

"Yes!" breathed a quivering Katchiro, an expression of worshipful homage plastid across his boyish features. "It was on TV last night!"

None the wiser, Kaido voiced a thoughtful hiss.

"Jelly Beans?" Belatedly remembering seeing his younger brother dancing in his bedroom; his thin hips gyrating wildly as his stereo loudly gave one of the group's most popular hits full value, the bandana wearing teenager gave a sour snort. "I see."

"Ah yes." exclaimed Momo' as he thought about the teen super idols. "It's a shame that one of them is a scaly belly crawler like you."

"WHAT?"

Outraged by the smoothly delivered insult, Kaido instantly snarled into Momo's laughing face.

Not wanting to be delayed by what was about to become the usual daily shouting match for the pair, an exasperated Horio and friends each seized a handy portion of Kaido's T-Shirt before hastily dragging their spluttering senpai towards the stadium's beckoning doors.

Chuckling behind her hand as the rest of the hidden Naga's highly amused team mates trailed in the freshmen's wake, Shiba suddenly felt her merriment evaporate.

It was as if the sun had unexpectedly gone behind a large, dark cloud, for the atmosphere around the sports complex had abruptly changed. To her, the day was no longer bright and sunny. The wind seemed to have picked up, bringing with it an uncomfortable chill as it howled its way across the grounds.

Experiencing an icy blast of cold despair, Shiba sneered as the unmistakable feeling of her own kind on the move danced around her. Trading a nervous glance with Inuoe, she wasn't at all surprised when the dark skinned hidden demon quietly informed her that Dark Hunters were also moving into the area.

--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I have a bad feeling about this."

Ruthlessly pushing his thoughts on unearthly warriors circling the building to the back of his mind, Richard Baker worked up a thin smile as he greeted the small human bowing before him.

Blinking through the large square glasses adorning his face, the dark haired man reminded the hidden Hikari of a rabbit emerging from its burrow at day break as he softly spoke.

"Mr. Baker, there will be many companies watching this match and some may even wish to sponsor your team. Are you fine with that?"

"I really don't give a dragon's rear end what you humans wish to do." The secret thought instantly lanced though the taller man's mind as heaven's former captain suddenly found himself actively curbing an urge to curl his upper lip. But working up a convincing facade of a friendly smile, the platinum haired male placatingly held up both hands. "Its fine, nothing to worry about. My team is the elite of the tennis world. They will show nothing but great skill and triumph over every challenger."

"I'm looking forward to it." replied the human with a sheepish grin. "If your boys win, it's worth twenty million yen just to my company alone! And, I know of several others who are also betting heavily on your team."

Lifting his eyebrows, the hidden Hikari briefly allowed an interesting assortment of very colorful (not to mention less than flattering) thoughts to flow before voicing a wicked sounding, low pitched laugh.

"My team will win. You can be VERY sure of _That."_

-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

Out in the building's foyer, a huge crowd had gathered before long tables covered with all manner of USA team merchandise ranging from rulers and lunch boxes right up to T-Shirts, tennis rackets and DVD's.

Huge posters depicting each player adorned the walls and trade was brisk as the excited queue moved steadily around the area.

Pausing to squeal over a full sized photo of the Griffy twins, a dark haired girl breathlessly gasped; "They are so yaoi!" much to the amusement of a small group of passing Seigaku boys.

Her face turning crimson as she gazed upon the image of a tall, green haired male; his arms draped lovingly over his brother's chest as the pair dreamily smiled at the camera, Sakuno nervously bobbed her head before looking about to see what was holding Tomo's fascinated attention.

Snorting her contempt, the hidden Wyvern indicated a group of humans standing before a life sized study of Bobby Max.

"Such a wonderful C.G composite!" gushed one of the portrait's many admirers. "Look at those dragon features, they seem so real!"

"C.G my tail." muttered Tomo ominously while stabbing a disgusted finger at a poster of Kevin Smith.

Blond, blue eyed, the American boy sported a fine pair of feathered wings as he crouched in suspended animation; his right arm draped loosely around the shoulders of a large great dane type of dog.

Beyond him, Arnold Ignishov modeled beach wear while wearing a very convincing 'demon costume'.

"Outrageous!" snapped Tomo as jets of fire that only her fellow Mythics could see blasted from her flared nostrils while high flames tumultuous fury soared about her shaking frame. "They are too bold! What would they do if these humans ever twigged on the truth behind such outlandish photos? Why I ought to burn the lot of them, hear and now!."

"Tomo!" hissed Horio urgently' his right hand slamming down over her mouth so the angry girl's eyes bulged alarmingly. "Please! For once in your life, _shut up!"_

Tirade of ranting effectively dampened, Tomo spluttered and mumbled before voicing a drawn out muffled scream. Throwing a frantic glance at his fellow freshmen, the hidden Tanuki yelped before desperately calling for aid.

"Help! She's BITTING me!"

Struggling like a wild cat as Tomo fought to break lose, her straining orbs glazed death and destruction at both Katchiro and Katsuo now gallantly leaping in to bravely aid their suffering companion.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Oblivious to the fact that world war three was breaking out (due to a hostile disagreement over his Mythic photos being so brazenly displayed in the lobby below), a fully Hikari form Baker strode like a king into his team's highly secure private waiting room.

With the door locked firmly behind him, his stern grey eyes swept the quiet gathering.

"Boys, are you ready to fight?"

As one, each team member crisply answered; "YES BOSS!"

"Good." His somber gaze briefly resting upon a pair of griffons laying upon a sofa like a pair of enormous house cats, Baker shook his ruffled wings as he asked his charges if they knew who they were playing.

"YES BOSS!" came the instant, military style barking reply.

Harsh orbs resting upon the fidgeting grey haired form of Arnold, Baker snapped a curt command.

"I don't care if it's _that_ human! I forbid you to go to pieces! Am I understood?"

Snapping to attention, the ragged winged former Dark Hunter captain answered with a quick, clear; "YES BOSS!"

Nodding his extreme satisfaction, Baker glared at each player in turn before spinning on his heel and stalking from the room.

"Stupid, strutting, bantam rooster!" growled Kevin in a low pitched, hateful tone the very moment he knew the older Hikari to be well out of ear shot. "My only enemy is Echizen Ryoma!"

Blatantly ignoring the fact that Arnold had returned to a disturbed state of angry anxiety, the blond haired angel youth disregarded the surly muttered comments the demon was making to a scowling Bobby as his own bleak thoughts echoed throughout his mind.

"Demi-Dragon. I'll defeat you and with your powers at my command, I'll escape from this accursed royal prince's existence... forever."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Colorful lights flashed in sequence to a lively dance beat. Standing upon a high stage overlooking the crisp, clean lines of a deserted tennis court, two young women swayed their hips; their slender, comfortably dressed forms moving about the stage as they artfully displayed their talents to a wildly cheering crowd.

Back to back, the pair ended their song with each one performing a stunning high kick. Stepping apart to flash the crowd with a dazzling smile, they then waved cheerfully to happily acknowledge their audience's eager acclaim.

Marveling with delight at the new sight of a mass of helium filled green and orange balloons now drifting up from open boxes bordering the stage, Momo's lusty cheers drowned out those of the freshmen trio beside him.

"Jelly Beans are so cool!" he gushed as the band members began to move off stage and the two girls continued to wave. "That mongoose spirit..." he then grinned while indicating the spiky haired red head. "...I'd sure like to get to know her."

Knowing full well that his senpai was joking, Horio cheerfully quipped that Ryoma would eat him alive if he went sniffing after any females.

Roaring with laughter, Momo' heartily agreed. Affectionately ruffling the hidden Tanuki's sandy brown hair, the Seigaku powerhouse turned his impudent grin towards a staring Kaido.

"Hey mamushi..." he chuckled lightly, "...that Nagina is staring at you."

Squirming uncomfortably as the human disguised member of his own race seemed to be scanning the vast crowd for male nagas, the bandana wearing youth's cheeks turned a delicate shade of crimson. That color then swiftly deepened to a bright scarlet when a totally unhelpful and down right wickedly grinning Inui innocently remarked that he wouldn't mind at all if his lover decided to mate with a female in order to spread his genes a little.

Smirking at the normally sour faced teenager's distressed expression, Inuoe painstakingly allowed his unearthly second sight to roam over the loosely packed throng in order to seek out any hostile invaders hidden amidst the colorful gathering. He could feel their presence and even though he had so far failed to spot them, he knew his enemies were out there.

Grinding his teeth in his frustration, the hidden demon's interest briefly turned to Oishi as the worried vice captain asked Inui if he had been able to discover which of the Americans would playing against his team mates.

"No, I haven't." the juice fiend casually replied while absentmindedly fightring off his annoyed lover's repeated attempts to strangle him. "They are keeping the player list a closely guarded secert."

Out on the soon to be war zone, the now empty stage retracted back into its holding bay under the stadium thus revealing the two large door ways that the tennis warriors would soon pass through.

Wincing a little as bright light flooded the waiting area, the national team resplendent in their crisp, clean red, white and black uniforms stood tense; but ready behind their coaches.

Staring out at the harsh white glare, Sakaki Taro exchanged a meaningful look with Tezuka. The pair could sense both Dark Hunters and Hikari scattered throughout the building. However, the clearly hostile intent of the invaders was also overshadowed by the newly arrived presence of Aidon's Thleerum warriors and hoping the strong demons could hold off any attacks, Hanamara joined them to nod at a young official now appearing in the doorway.

"It's time." the youth announced importantly. "Please enter the court."

Facing the group, Sakaki closed his eyes and nodded once. Returning the unspoken gesture, the entire team then confidently moved out as one.

Muffled by the thick walls surrounding them, the wild cheers echoing about the stadium weren't that noticeable. But once clear of the short entry hall, the overpowering noise hit the players like a shock wave.

Allowing their ears to adjust, the modern day gladiators soon smiled up at the vast crowds dominating the new age coliseum.

Left of them, the American team also entered the battlefield and largely ignoring their opponents for the moment, the quiet tennis stars spent a few long minutes waving to the surging mass of excited sports fans beyond the waiting court's boundaries.

However, in all the merriment and joyful welcome, two sets of eyes completely failed to notice anything that was going on around them. A single pair of youths standing within the center of a huge, noisy gathering, seemed to detach themselves; thus suddenly finding themselves all alone in a dark, cold void where nothing but raging thunder bolts and pure haltered could survive.

Noticing the way that Kevin and Ryoma seemed only aware of each other, Billy tried to lighten the screaming tension that had sprung up around his lord by cheerfully remarking that the day would be perfect.

Nodding his agreement, a nearby Michael suddenly stiffened into an alert posture and following the line of his team mate's intense gaze, the hidden crested moon dog bared his teeth at the sight that met his unearthly eyes.

Comfortably settling themselves into a private viewing box directly overlooking the net zone, a group of richly dressed business men traded quiet words while smugly staring back at the two nervous Mythics.

But to the American team, those seemingly harmless humans were really well disguised Hikari warriors and to make matters worse, a group of hidden Dark Hunters were quickly filling up the corporate box beside them.

Leaning over the central rail dividing the two viewing spaces, a human form General Rei traded quick words with the hulking form of an equally appearing human General Voltex.

Never through out his very long life time had the hidden celestial hound ever witnessed such a thing and seeing both races normally at war appearing to be working together, sent icy bolts of pure terror lancing along his spine.

Throwing his impassive coach an appealing stare, it swiftly dawned on the shaken youth that no interference was forth coming. In fact, it looked to Billy's utter dismay that the team's normally fierce protector didn't seem to care at all.

Hands pushed deep into his light brown suite's trouser pockets, Baker showed only a mild interest in the highly dangerous group.

Shuddering, Billy turned away to cast his frightened gaze else where... only to suddenly meet the sad amber eyes of one of his own kind sitting beside yet another burly Hikari warrior.

"Starleanie..." he whispered reverently as the female lowered her eyes to blink miserably. His heart filling with loving compassion, the leader of the Devine Star Celestial hounds grimly vowed on the spot that once he was free, he would rescue his imprisoned pack mate from her cruel master.

Standing a little way apart from the team, Michael's piercing green eyes fixed upon the courtside threat with an expression of profound sorrow.

"One day, I want really to play tennis on the world stage." Face becoming determined, he silently told himself that no brutal cloud dancer or lurking demon was going to stop him.

In the center of the battle field, Baker and Sakaki approached each other to shake hands over the net.

Dwarfed by Bobby's huge, towering bulk, Arnold kept flitting little glances of fear and revulsion in the smiling 'Blood's' direction. But apart from once raising an eyebrow as if recognizing the hidden former Hunter, the honey haired youth paid the grey haired male no further attention.

Remembering what the broken demon had told once told him about the powerful human, Michael's thoughts returned to Baker as the coach moved away from the net.

"Yes, Baker may of saved my life.." the disguised half breed thought as terrifying images of once being trapped by human hunters briefly played out in the deepest recesses of his mind. "..but I so want to be free of him."

With two coaches now walking back to their teams, an announcement broadcast from huge loud speakers set high on the stadium walls told the expectant crowd that the first doubles match would now begin.

"So..." muttered Katchiro to his friends as the crowd erupted into new frenzy of excited shouting. "...it's a doubles match. But who will be first to play?"

From the east door, a supremely confident Sanada and Atobe appeared to stride out to war. Casting an imperious gaze over his audience, the silver haired player smirked arrogantly as all of Hyotei filling a large quarter of the upper stands began loudly chanting his name.

Holding up his right arm (and wing to those able to see it) Atobe turned his head just enough to stare directly into Rei's savage purple eyes. Proudly tossing his head, he then snapped his fingers thus bringing about an instant silence.

Still watching the seething general and his snarling escort, Atobe threw the Dark Hunters in the adjoining box a contemptuous look before reaching around to remove his jacket from his shoulders with a magician's flourish.

"The winner..." he purred as the garment momentarily fluttered like a victory banner above his head. "...will be me."

"Indeed." replied an uninspired Sanada as the enthusiastic crowd howled its approval. "Don't you ever stop showing off?"

"Sorry..." remarked the hidden angel smoothly. "...but I'm more noticeable than you."

Huffing his annoyance over the flamboyant display, Sanada scowled from under the shade of his dark blue hat brim as the speakers blared once more.

"Playing against the Japanese team, is Billy Cassidy and Michael Lee!"

Leading the way through a billowing cloud of smoke, the tall, brown haired form a human disguised Mythic stepped out of the western doorway to wave at the crowd with the full self assurance of one playing only to win.

"So.." snorted an unimpressed Atobe while sneaking a good, long look at the shadowy echoes of their true forms. "... a mutt and a long bodied chicken have come to challenge me. Huh! Sad really."

Glaring into Billy's positive amber eyes, Sanada curled his lip as he studied the lean, yet well muscled ghostly hound hovering about the American teenager's mid section.

In response, the hidden guardian's upper lip rippled as if lifted by a breeze; the menacing action showing a quick glimpse of gleaming white fangs while a stiff line of coarse fur stood up from his slender spine.

Resisting an urge to show his adversary what he was truly dealing with, Rikkadai's undisputed vice captain then turned his attention to Michael.

Rearing above the motionless youth, a large dark shape opened long, squared off jaws to hiss like an angry rattle snake; it's bright emerald orbs blazing like twin comets as the long, serpentine body moved in a gentle undulation. Midnight shade feathers ruffled in the morning breeze and extending great black wings, the very unusual dragon then voiced an odd sound; half like a musical whistle, half like an eagle's hunting call

Entering the arena of ball and string, Hanamara quickly gave her players some last minute advice before retreating to the coaches bench with a silent; '_Play strong my warriors. Now... BEGIN!'_

To Be Continued...

End Of Chronicle.

IT'S ON! Yes readers, the tournament begins in; "Arena Of Fire." the next chronicle of the Mythic Brotherhood.

A quick note about Fuji's dream.

I have no idea at all where that line of a small part of Fuji's mind screaming; "BOOBS!" came from. All I know is, that it rolled off the ends of my fingers while typing and once I'd stopped to look, it set me howling with laughter. But then, I started to think. Is that something Fuji would _really _think? The answer is yes. Because after all is said and done, it WAS just a dream. However, I was feeling a little "out of character" concern, so I asked my back up beta reader (Mina was over for anime and NOT busy.. thank goodness... Stops to glare at Kerin...) for her opinion. Once she had finished roaring her mirth then falling off the chair and caught her breath, I knew it was safe to leave it.

THANKS MINA! AND THANK YOU ALL MY DEAR FRIENDS FOR READING NYA!


	98. Arena Of Fire 1

Greetings readers! Sorry about the posting delay, but something rather drastic happened that kept me away from the computer for three days straight. My beloved big though bred horse Taka san (Show name; "Kawamura Takashi Greato Burning") was struck down by a very serious attack of colic. For a full 24 hours it was touch and go, the vet uncertain as to if he would live. I spent a lot of time at the equine hospital helping to nurse him and preparing for the worst should it happen. But just like his namesake, Takashi is a fighter and after four days of treatment he was pronounced well enough to come home. Once he was safely back in his paddock yelling "BURNING!" at feed time.. (He really does have a split personality!), a second event occurred; the arrival of my new filly "Miyuki Chan". Then top off the writing delays, I was bitten by a dog (So I had to spend a few hours at the hospital) and after that, I scored a full day's "Puppy sitting" work.. (Like baby sitting, only with a puppy.. SO CUTE!) So yeah.. add to the list study time for my Japanese test wed to the state Arabian horse show and you can see why I was a little late this fortnight. LOL.. Busy life nya! It's all good.

But now...

...HERE IT IS AT LAST! TA DA!

"Heart Of Dragon Gold, The Chronicles Of The Mythic Brotherhood."

The Sixteenth Chronicle

"Arena Of Fire."

Part 1

Story: Tora Macaw

Disclaimer: Prince Of Tennis doesn't belong to Tora Macaw and while I have your attention, did you know that I've had two years of tennis experience? I plan to become a regular player soon. Then I'll get to beat the other schools, play tennis around the world, (stars dance in excited eyes as trembling fists are held up under chin) maybe I'll even become a Tanuki clan leader!

Randomly passing Tomo; "Keep dreaming Horio kun..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As the on court warriors moved into position, a concerned Momo' turned to speak to a watchful Kaido close by.

"Those two! Is that a good idea? I mean, they weren't exactly the best of friends at selection camp."

Arms folded across his chest, the bandana wearing youth gave the matter a moment's thought before firmly answering his worried team mate.

"It doesn't matter if it's a good idea or not. The pair have entered the arena and have no choice."

"This will be interesting." remarked Inuoe to Shiba as the human form Hikari beside him snapped off a few photos. Straightening her back, the slender woman then gazed about apprehensively.

"Dark Hunters and Raidon's thugs working together. I don't like the smell of it."

"Nor do I." replied the dark skinned male while staring across the battleground to glare directly into Voltex's glowing, malignant orbs. Spreading an invisible to human eyes wing, the hidden demon held the semi-transparent sail over Shiba's head as he turned to face her. "If they attack, we'll fight them together."

For a brief moment, woman's warm brown orbs locked onto her dearest friend's dark, fathomless eyes; a soft light of tenderness and trust shining within as her right hand reached out to carefully caress Inuoe's shirt sleeve covered arm.

A kaleidoscope of memories tumbled throughout her mind then, pausing at the most significant scenes from her long life time. Starting with images of herself as an angel folk child living in the upper realm, her life story moved along to briefly rest on the day she had become the sworn guardian of the red dragon Ancient Fires. Then the picture had shifted, becoming a film strip of the consciousness. Her body slightly moving so she leaned a little further towards her companion, Shiba saw within herself the day she had first met the disguised reporter.

It had been a wet Sunday afternoon. She had been sent by the sports magazine she had worked for at that time to take photos of an American Football game; her unearthly eyesight carefully observing the hidden forms of many helmet wearing, human appearing Mythics running around a huge lined playing field while slamming brutally against each other in a despite bid to carry a large, oblong shaped ball across the final lines of the grass covered grounds.

Snorting with amusement, she silently observed the shadowy echo of a scrawny green dragon adding the weight of its menace as it hung ghost like over the not quite fully human form of a tall, gun totting teenager loudly goading his clearly nervous team to win.

Wondering at the creature's origins, Shiba suddenly became aware of someone standing a short distance away. Turning, she spent a moment drinking in the hidden features of a Thleerum warrior before asking if he knew much about the red clad "Devil Bats.".

To her amazement, the dark skinned male turned out to be a walking encyclopedia; casually informing her all about the curse the dragon lived under before completely filling her in on the history of the Quickling now tearing up the grass in an unbelieviingly high speed dash to score yet another touch down.

Quicklings, he had told her, were a sub races of elves and that they were one of the fastest runners to be found on the mortal realm.

"And over there..." he had said while indicating the hulking form of a huge, heavily built dark haired teenager with the end of his pen, "...is the Oni Kurita"

Fascinated, Shiba had asked him more and by the end of the match, the disguised Hikari had found herself becoming perfectly relaxed in the demon's presence and in the few weeks that had followed, they had frequently met at different sporting events all over the city.

When a job at Pro Weekly Tennis magazine had cropped up, Inuoe had confided in his new friend just how much he really loved the human sport of tennis and his declaration to become a reporter for the small, but popular company.

Gazing into the male's eyes as he spoke with such passion, something had passed between the pair at that time; a fleeting feeling of common destiny and throwing in her job with the football paper, Shiba had followed Inuoe to become a photographer working at his side.

Ever since that day, the Hikari female had slowly, but surely found herself being drawn ever closer to her demon partner. Yet, such a thing had her deeply troubled. Warriors of Varrock Jirakee weren't supposed to closely fraternize with those belonging to Aidon's realm and while true there had been a few demon-angel folk matings in the past, such unions were greatly scorned; the unfortunate offspring treated like outcasts as neither race of was willing to accept them into their circles.

However, at that very moment in time when a Hikari was about to fight alongside a demon in a do or die battle to win at tennis, thinking about the consequences of perhaps soul binding with a Thleerum some day became the last thing on her mind as she returned her partner's gentle smile.

Just then, a great cheer rang out from the crowd and with the mood broken, she blinked, shook herself a little then turned away to watch the game.

"Inuoe, will they be alright?"

"We'll know in a few minutes."

Below the two reporters vantage point, Atobe arrogantly tossed his hair before sneering at a quietly brooding Sanada.

"Don't expect me to cooperate with a demon."

Completely ignoring the sour remark, Rikkadai's stalwart vice captain firmly stated that singles or doubles, it didn't matter; only playing at his very best was important to him now.

Closing his eyes, Atobe sniggered nastily.

"Just remember..." he purred, "... that your partner is me, so you had better play well."

Annoyed by his team mate's irritating airs and graces, Sanada turned his head to stare directly at the Hyotei prima donnas face for the first time that day.

"We need a strategy."

"No..." sneered Atobe, his chin tilting up so the bright sun shine streaming into the stadium hit his head just at the right angle; thus causing his silver hair to glitter like a halo. "...we don't. All you need to do, is obey my every command and we'll win easily."

Smirking at his team mate, Atobe prepared to receive conformation; only to be mildly disappointed as a brooding Sanada pretended to gaze curiously at the crowd.

"Did you say something Atobe? Adjust to my moves during the match. Then, the game will be ours."

Just as the wealthy youth was working up a snarky reply, Hanamara's strong mental tones effortlessly invaded their minds.

'_Do not disgrace yourselves with mindless squabbling. You are both here to win.'_

_'I know.' _answered Sanada meekly, his head down so the force of his coach's blazing stare bounced harmlessly off his cap brim. '_I will try my best.'_

"Huh!" snorted an ever proud, eavesdropping Atobe as he held his head high. "I fully intend show both the Americans and our ever so charming audience my full combat strength."

Throwing a quick scowl at hidden Hikari and Dark Hunters sitting like waiting vultures in their corporate box, Sanada gave his racket a sharp, hard forehand swing as he bluntly ordered his bemused companion not to lose.

Chuckling as his playing partner then deliberately showed him his back, Atobe shook his head with amusement.

'_You're a strange demon my friend.'_

Parking his tan suite covered rear end onto his coach bench, Baker shrewdly watched the exchange between his own players rivals before calmly addressing the two human form Mythics standing at attention before him.

"Are you prepared?"

As if answering a military commander, the pair crisply replied as one.

"YES BOSS!"

"Play hard, play strong." continued Baker smoothly. "As for our "friends" in the crowd, ignore them; they don't exist."

"What friends?" asked Billy as he jauntily shouldered his tennis racket. "I'm here to compete, boss."

Firmly swallowing down his anxiety, Michael asked his coach what he knew about the Japanese Mythics.

"The opponents are weak." snapped the hidden Hikari scornfully. "They are too afraid of what lurks in the stands to fight you."

About to comment, Billy turned to gaze up at the linesman seated in his high chair as the human male importantly announced the immanent start of the tournament.

"Let the match begin! Atobe to serve!"

Holding the ball firmly in his left hand, the human looking wealthy teenager's expression turned cocky. Sneering across the net at his waiting opponents, Atobe then opened his mind.

'_I'm eager to see your strength.'_

Tossing the ball high, the silver haired player grinned wickedly; his tight stringed weapon whistling up to meet the rapidly falling object with a resounding crack.

Roaring over the court's central divide, the high speed missile struck the ground with the force of an impacting meteor before racing away in the blink of an eye to score an instant point.

Lifting his racket in salute to the crowds wild acclaim, Atobe then spent a moment savoring the startled expression on Michael's face as the hidden Mythic mulled over the sheer raw power behind the stunning ace.

"Oh yeah!" shouted an excited Horio as the linesman called the 15 love result. "Good! Good!"

Smirking as the disguised Tankui's delighted cries echoed across the grounds, Atobe dealt the ball a second harsh blow; the little round object bouncing up off of the dark haired American's weapon to sail towards the distant clouds.

However, a fast moving Sanada was quick to intercept and leaping high into air, the cap wearing youth slammed it down for another quick point.

Raising a thoughtful eyebrow as a nearby Horio loudly proclaimed the Japanese team's might, Oishi quietly remarked to Inui that the Americans seemed to be analyzing the situation.

Chuckling softly, the hidden Basilisk cheerfully replied that his vice captain had been hanging around him for too long before quickly adding the moon dog's observations into his data file.

Out on the battlefield, a human form cross breed creature mustered his serpent dragon powers in an attempt to see past Sanada's iron clad mental shields.

"I can see the Hikari as easily as if he was in his true form." thought Michael, his deep green eyes glittering like highly polished emeralds as he drank in the shadowy sight of his rival's unearthly features. "But that other one..." Orbs narrowing, the American Mythic hissed his frustration as the cap wearing teenager's true identify remained a mystery. Voicing an annoyed grunt, he settled back into a semi crouch; his racket handle creaking alarmingly from the pressure his tight grip was placing on the object as Atobe prepared to serve again.

"I can almost see him trying to find out what Sanada is." the proud youth chuckled to himself as the ball flew high. "But I wont give him to the time to think." Racket head impacting with the felt covered sphere, Atobe sneered as the missile shot forth. "I'm going to end this quickly."

Lunging sideways as the ball thundered away from him, Billy caught the errant object to send it back with a sharp forehand blow.

Charging up the baseline, Atobe gleefully smacked it back.

Changing direction, the disguised Celestial Hound dealt the ball a hard backhand.

Pounding towards the net, a grim faced Sanada met the challenge with defiance and scything his weapon, the brooding youth sent green and white projectile howling between his shocked opponents to score again.

With the first round now standing at 40-0, a pleased Eiji awaiting his turn near the player entry door happily observed that Atobe and Sanada were playing well.

"Yes." answered Ryoma in a preoccupied manner, his large green-gold orbs fixed upon Tezuka and Sakaki Taro as the silent pair kept a close watch on their enemies scattered throughout the stands. "But the game's only just begun."

Ball leaving his hand, Atobe opened his mind to arrogantly tell his rivals that his serves would decide the match result before dealing the felt covered object a devastating blow.

Moving quickly into position, a determined Michael returned the compliment; only to watch with interest as a mild dispute suddenly occurred across the net.

Sneaker shod feet slapping against the hard turf, Atobe galloped along the baseline; his upper lip curling as he instantly noticed Sanada also charging in to meet the fast moving ball.

"Leave this to me!" the silver haired male snapped.

But roughly shouldering the astonished angel youth aside, a serious eyed Sanada swung his weapon; the resounding crack of ball on string sounding like a thunderclap in the tense atmosphere.

Flying low and straight, the high speed missile missed clipping the top of the net by a hair's breath to slam between the running Americans and secure the first round of the day.

Ignoring the excited cheers of the crowd wed to the overhead announcement of : "Game! Atobe-Sanada! One game to love!", a grim faced Atobe stalked up to glare at his partner's slightly damp back.

"Sanada, why did you disturb my play?"

Responding with a low pitched growl, Rikkadai's vice captain turned his head only enough so that Hyotei's monarch just caught the angry gleam of the corner of his left eye as he spoke.

"You, disturb me. Stay out of my way feather wing."

Off to one side of the war zone, Baker held a quick conference with his players.

Lifting a hand to dramatically wipe his brow, Billy voiced a quiet, dog like howl before grinning brightly at his unconcerned coach.

"I must admit, that I got a bit of a fright out there." the sandy haired teenager light heartedly quipped. "They certainly aren't weak and they sure aren't watching the stands."

"That's because the dragon king is watching for them." remarked Michael dryly. Turning his attention back onto his playing partner, the crossbred Mythic then made a quick comment on how their rivals seemed to be playing out of harmony.

"So I've noticed." chuckled Michael, one eye closing in a saucy wink as he smiled. "They play as if it's a singles match."

"But it's a doubles match..." Baker interjected smoothly, "...and that shall be your advantage."

Returning to the arena of conflict, Billy bounced the ball six times before dealing the object a light slap with his racket.

Smirking over the extreme lack of power, Atobe returned the serve with ridiculous ease.

During the next five minutes, the little round missile danced back and forth in the grip of a well played rally; Atobe thoroughly enjoying himself as he lightly skipped from side to side in cheerful pursuit.

'_Ah Sanada..' _ the Hyotei prima donna mind laughed while scooping up yet another medium paced return. '..._this game would be interesting if it wasn't so painfully easy.'_

Fighting off an urge to become bored himself, Sanada firmly schooled his mind to stay focused as the ball shot towards a fast running Billy.

Holding his green framed weapon across his chest, the sandy haired youth flew at the net. Setting his feet for the strike, he met the little round object with a solid forehand; his lips curving into a pleased smirk as he angled his racket to hit in such a manner that the ball whirred through the air from the high speed rotation of a cunningly played top spin.

Habitual smile momentarily slipping, a watching Fuji's closed eyes carefully tracked the projectiles progress while his 'Blood' powers rose to seek out any use of hostile energy.

"Look closely at the crested moon dog." he murmured to a nervous Eiji. "He plays with great force and skill."

Holding his right hand against his chin, the young Cat Lord's inner agitation was betrayed by the way he had taken to lightly chewing on his own left knuckle. Azure eyes going wide, he began to tremble; the fingers of his right hand lifting to lightly brush over the bandage covering the Dark Hunter brand on his cheek. Heartily wishing that Oishi was beside him, the springy red head fearfully glanced about at the enemy laden audience before taking a small step closer to an intently watching Ryoma.

"The Dark Hunters." Eiji gasped in a quiet, frightened whisper. "I can feel them all around me nya."

"And I..." thought Fuji as he took a small step sideways in order to soothe his despairing team mate with the reassurance of light body contact. "...can feel a rising of demon powers. Something... is about to happen."

Honey haired head suddenly snapping to the right, Fuji's eyes peeled open. His intense stare crossing the tennis court, his feral cerulean gaze met the sharp purple orbs of a wickedly grinning general Rei.

Gently pressed between Ryoma and Fuji, Eiji's trembling subsided a little. Lowering his hand, he fumbled his way down the 'Blood's' slender forearm and lightly grasping the Tensai's palm, the acrobatic half of the golden pair was immensely grateful for the quick pressure of tender squeeze that spoke of protection just as a high jumping Atobe before them leapt up to brutally dunk smash a fast moving tennis ball clean out of the air.

Impacting harshly with the unforgiving ground, it just missed the satisfying kiss of Billy's racket to end the game at 2-0.

Snorting his annoyance, a heavily built, disguised Hikari turned contemptible orbs towards his newest ally.

"This human battle is boring." Rattling invisible feathered wings, the high commander of Raidon's forces sneered at the tall slender form of Kagayakuyuki standing protectively close to the glaring 'Blood'. Half standing, general Rei prepared to call for an attack.

"Calm down bird brain." Casually reaching out with a long arm, Voltex's large hand closed over the fierce some angel man's arm to halt his progress. Completely ignoring Rei's outraged splutters of protest over his interference, Aion's own high general bared pointed teeth in a evil smile filled with sadistic mirth. "Watch and learn. Unlike you hot headed pigeon boys, we Lyrium like to play with things awhile before... destruction."

Crouched at the ready to play on, Atobe suddenly scowled; his silver haired shaking as if he were being bothered by a cloud of flies and for a brief moment, his fog grey orbs became fixed and dilated as they stared unseeing at the net in front of him. However, the strange occurrence passed quickly and with the world as it should be, Hyotei's captain continued to play in a coldly professional manner.

Keeping his fierce open eyed gaze fixed on the corporate box full of unearthly invaders, Fuji continued to keep up a watchful vigil as the new fast paced round abruptly ended on a 3-0 score in the Japanese players favor.

Giving a low whistle of appreciation for Atobe's skills, Billy ran a slightly trembling hand over his crest of bristly, sandy hair before shooting a few apprehensive glances into the stands. Shifting his gaze, he allowed his eyes to focus on the hidden Hikari across the net currently conversing with his coach. Sensing a profound rippling of Mythic power twisting through the air like wind stirred mist, the disguised Celestial hound voiced a low pitched rumbling growl as he glared over at Rei once more.

Unaware that something was amiss with one of her star players, Hanamara warmly praised the boys for their incredible play while cheerfully encouraging them to keep pouring on the pressure. Frowning, she abruptly fell silent; her deep grey eyes narrowing as she suddenly noticed the way Sanada seemed to be staring blank eyed into space.

"Sanada!"

The sharp, crisp sound his name being barked out at close range seemed to swiftly pull the Rikkadai mystery from whatever odd trance had befallen him and dark golden-brown eyes sweeping the immediate area, the cap wearing youth snarled under his breath as he turned to glare at Atobe.

At that moment in time, the wealthy youth's head was hidden under a large white towel. Hands and arms twitching from a slight spasm as he rubbed the game induced sweat from his hair,. the human form Hikari summoned unearthly powers to combat the invading forces attempting to take control of his mind.

"Confusion." he grumbled to himself as a he fought off a growing feeling of light headedness. "High ranking Dark Hunters use it to cripple their prey." snorting his defiance, Atobe lowered his towel to direct a superior sneer his enemies way. "Well! Ore Sama has news for them! No one takes control of _my_ mind."

Yet, despite his incredible strength wed to immensely strong mental barriers, the silver haired prima donna felt a slight sensation of quivering ripple throughout him as the first planted seeds of fear threatened to sprout.

Stubbornly refusing to show it or even voice a mild concern to his coach, Hyotei's proud captain savagely threw off his light mantel of unease to address his airy remarks to a nearby Sanada.

"Those Americans aren't that strong.. na Sanada?"

Accustomed to hearing the word "USU" instantly following such a statement, Atobe couldn't help but feel slightly lost as his present team mate ignored him completely. Covering up a sigh with a sneer, the strutting narcissist gave an arrogant toss of his head.

"Just... keep on following my lead."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Across the war zone, Baker called his players for another quick conference. Confidently reassuring the boys that they were doing well, he then ordered the pair to focus their main attention onto Sanada.

"Hey Michael." said Billy while thoughtfully rubbing his chin. "Did you see that last hit from the Japanese unknown?

"Yes.." replied the dark haired youth while gazing off at his playing rivals. "...he is strong. They are both strong."

Lifting his head, Billy's upper lip fluttered as though stirred by a breeze while he carefully sniffed the surrounding air currents

"There is Dark Hunter energy at work."

Silencing Michael's startled gasp with a sharp look, Baker sat perfectly straight to fix the hidden Celestial hound with a severe glare.

"I order you both to ignore it. Now..." seeing that his players attention was once more firmly focused on him, the outcast hidden Hikari took full command. "...those Japanese Mythics haven't fully exerted their entire strength." Holding up an imperious finger, he then proceeded to tell the pair to draw out their rivals full potential. "Understand?"

Backs snapping ram rod straight, the pair answered with a crisp; "YES BOSS!"

With the linesman's commands for the match to recommence ringing in their ears, the four warriors of ball and string proudly marched back into battle.

His knees bending so his body dropped into a low crouch, Michael glanced about nervously as if expecting to be attacked at any moment. Intense green orbs coming to rest upon Atobe, the American crossbreed frowned as his unearthly animal senses told him that something was wrong with the Japanese Hikari.

However, the proud youth's fog grey eyes were blazing like those of a tiger about to spring and ruthlessly swallowing down his rising fear, Michael prepared to serve.

"Hikari.." he thought as his lifted his arm for the throw. "...haven't you noticed the subtle invasion of your mind? Dark Hunter powers have gained a foothold, but I haven't got time to worry now. Baker demands that I play tennis, so let us all concentrate on it if we can."

Racing over the central divide, the ball roared in a direct line towards Atobe. Summoning his demon energy, the smirking youth lit up in a crimson glow and swinging his weapon forward, the conceited teenager dealt the high speed missile a devastating blow.

Returning with the force of a speeding train, the little round object slammed brutally into Billy's right wrist; the resulting impact blasting the racket from his hand in a savage display of sheer raw power.

Hanging suspended on hidden wings, Atobe's smile held no trace of humor as he moved his tight stringed weapon back.

"Enjoy my beautiful skill!"

Racket scything down, the silver haired youth sent the ball ploughing into the ground at a shocked Billy's feet.

Mulling over the unmistakable show of Thleerum energy radiating from the disguised Hikari's body, Michael swiftly retrieved the ball to serve again.

A run, hit. Sneaker shod feet skidded to a sharp halt as eyes blazed and rackets swung. All too soon, the next round was over and with the linesman's call of; "Game! Atobe-Sanada. 4-0" hanging over the battlefield, Atobe took control of the next attack.

Watching the hidden angel youth as a waiting dog watches a prowling cat, Billy was quick to notice a fleeting moment of uncertainty cross his rival's sneering face.

Tossing the ball high, the Japanese youth sent it into motion; a fast lunging Billy quick to pick it up for a harsh return.

Chuckling at his opponent's futile attempts to get the better of him, Atobe galloped along the baseline to meet the speeding missile head on. Striking a strong forehand blow, he instantly chased it back

Calling his heavenly powers into his hands, a human form Billy allowed his Celestial Hound energy to flow. Channeling it down the handle of his racket. he then filled the green framed weapon with a brutal sting. Dealing the felt covered object now connecting with his racket a quick forehand, the tight strings almost seemed to cause an explosion upon impact as the once innocent little tennis ball transformed into a vicious, hissing, spitting bundle of pure malignance.

Thundering back across the woven divide, it discharged its energy; the resulting shock wave striking its hapless victims to briefly freeze them into startled statues.

Quickly throwing off the attack's body holding effects, both Sanada and Atobe stiffly turned as one to glare at the ball now lying peacefully on the baseline. Traces of heavenly energy still curled mist like from it's felt covered surface and swinging their gazes back towards the net, the outraged pair stared fire and ice at a highly satisfied by his own performance Billy.

His lanky human form silhouetted by a pale slivery halo, the ghostly shadow of a large brindle coated hound hovering about his mid section threw back its head to howl its triumph. To Atobe's stern grey eyes, the normality of the tennis courts seemed to melt away; leaving a night time backdrop of a full moon wed to a starry sky in its place. Framed by the serene evening setting, the Crested Moon Dog suddenly went from being a mere tournament pest to a highly dangerous adversary.

Irritably blinking the vision away, the hidden Hikari rustled invisible wings. Dark scowl marring his features, he abruptly turned to glare blazing daggers of doom at his obviously annoyed partner.

"Did you fall asleep just then?"

"Huh!" snorted Atobe haughtily. "Ore Sama didn't miss seeing _you _also stop dead in your tracks." Giving his gleaming silver mantle a contemptible flick, Hyotei's captain boosted his powers; his slightly crumbling mental walls quickly repairing themselves so such attack wouldn't be able to catch him again.

"It should never have stopped me in the first place." he thought grimly as he prepared to serve. Just as the ball flew up to meet the savage impact of his racket, a cold fog seemed to roll in out of nowhere to envelope Atobe in a thick mist that instantly attempted to deceive his senses. But voicing a bitter, angry snarl, the proud youth harshly fought off the potential confusion to strike a powerful blow.

Cruel laughter seemed to ring in his ears, yet Atobe ruthlessly fought away its fearful effects as the fast moving missile charged directly onto Michael's waiting weapon.

Intense green eyes lighting up with an unearthly glow, the American crossbreed Mythic's youthful teenage body became engulfed in a misty emerald shroud. His tennis racket held before himself as if he were gripping the hilt of a two handed broad sword, Michael's weapon met the high speed projectile with an explosive crack; the furious impact causing the little round object to roar its way back to a startled Atobe.

Menaced by a Dark Hunter general's mocking laughter and hampered by the slowly increasing force of a merciless assault upon his mind, Atobe felt a wave of true fear suddenly rise up. For the space of a single heart beat it hung before him; a malignant, semi transparent wall of terror that pulsed and shone with a pale green light. Then, the ocean like feature was curling; it's forming crest momentarily looming over his head before curving in on itself to brutally crash down upon his helpless body. Frozen into horrified immobility, the disguised angel youth's mouth opened in a soundless scream.

Abruptly, the moment passed. Finding his surroundings exactly as they should be, Atobe dived in a desperate attempt to intercept the speeding ball. However, his drastic act proved to be in vain as the ball whizzed past his straining racket to score his rivals their next set of points.

Feeling cold all over, Atobe ruthlessly squashed his body's desire to tremble as he tossed his head then cast a supremely superior look at a somber eyed Michael.

"Good Job." the Hyotei youth snorted as the surrounding crowd roared its approval.

Over near the team's entry door, an opened Fuji continued to threaten an unimpressed contingent of Dark Hunters and Hikari with the sheer force of his fierce some gaze alone.

"The American team is strong." the 'Blood' firmly remarked to his gathered friends. "But something is definitely interfering with Atobe."

"Well, no prizes for guessing who's behind it nya." replied Eiji from the center of the ring of disguised Mythics surrounding him. "Fuji, can you help him?"

Tilting his head slightly to one side, the honey haired youth recalled Ryoma's fearful on court encounter against Shinzyo and how he had combined his powers with those of his friends to help the smaller boy. Planning to take the same course of action, the slender beauty began to summon his powers; only to suddenly find the stern, russet orbs of his lover had crossed into his line of vision.

Strangely, Tezuka was motionless; his eyes and mind firmly on the game while his highly attuned dragon senses kept a close watch on the massed crowd filling the stands about them. However, for a brief moment, those hard hazel-gold windows bored straight into Fuji's open orbs. Not a single thought or word passed between them yet the hidden dragon king spoke as clearly as if he had shouted; "Do not reveal your power at this time."

Letting his hands fall against his sides, Fuji's angelic smile slid back into place as his open mind abruptly picked up on Hanamara's guarded thoughts.

"I can feel Dark Hunter energy." she was grimly telling herself. "Confusion is a powerful mind attack and Atobe is clearly suffering. But what of Sanada and the Americans? Yes, the crossbreed. Voltex has attacked him too. I fear that things about to get very nasty out there..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bouncing the ball five times in succession, Atobe fought to clear his head. Feeling the evil fog curling about him dissipate, Hyotei's captain launched the new serve.

Back and forth the missile flew and for many long minutes, the game played out as a perfectly normal human sport. But all too soon, Atobe's rising demon powers got the better of him and leaping high into the air, he hung suspended; his great wings standing proudly out from his shoulders as he slammed the ball down in a brutal Rondo Of Destruction attack

Upper curling into a sneer, Atobe smugly informed Billy that he was about to be lost in the light of his perfect skill as the high speed missile thundered towards the ground.

Unexpectedly dodging the malicious assault, the hidden Celestial Hound loaded the ball full of his own golden energy as spring loaded legs propelled him into the air. Striking with a strong forehand, he joyfully sent it howling back.

As it had happened before, Atobe suddenly found himself coated in a thick, tacky glue of cold terror and unable to fight it off in time, he failed to hit the run away ball.

Pushing his first two fingers through the neck gap of his dark blue weapon, Billy cheerfully twirled the object while smirking his triumph.

"Are you afraid of a little doggie, oh mighty Hikari?"

Silently cursing both his grinning opponent and the Dark Hunter playing with his mind, Atobe deliberately showed the hidden Mythic his back as an astounded Eiji looked on.

"I've never seen a moon dog leap so high." he muttered nervously. "How could he possibly return Atobe's rebound like he did?"

"You must remember.." replied a stern faced Yuushi at his shoulder, "...that Billy isn't a moon dog. Celestial hounds are larger, stronger and possess much greater magic. Dark Hunter energy has been attacking Atobe, Michael and Sanada, yet the heavenly hound stands unopposed."

"Yes." remarked Fuji quietly. "I've noticed that also. Is it because he his stronger than our friends, or is it because some other creature in the crowd is protecting him?"

Gazing about, his closed eyes suddenly found those of a human disguised female of Billy's species firmly fixed upon the lanky American. Lips curving into a knowing smile Fuji once more focused his attention on the game in progress.

Tennis rackets swung, the modern day knights jousting as the crowd watched with baited breath. Chasing a high lob, Atobe attempted a second round of his special attack. But once more, Billy avoided the tricky wrist blow to spring up thus securing his first full score of the day.

With game now standing at 4-1, the sandy haired youth scanned the crowd. His gentle gaze falling upon Starleanie, he tried to send a tender reassurance. Blinking miserably, she lowered head before shooting a furtive glance up at the burly Hidden Hikari lording over her.

Noticing where his partner's eyes were lingering, a heavily sighing Michael stole up to lay a soft hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Stop staring at your masters, or Baker will hang your tail on his office wall."

Rounding on his team mate, Billy startled the green eyed youth by savagely declaring that he hated all royal Hikari. Returning his focus to the task at hand, he then spun his racket just like he had seen western gun slingers do in movies before sending his thoughts out to a smug faced Atobe.

'_Come on bird brain, bring it on!'_

Ignoring the taunt, Atobe, temporarily free of the dark energy that had been plaguing him, played a powerful game.

However, it swiftly became clear to the proud youth that his assailant's powers now seemed to be focused on Sanada and frowning, he watched in concern as the ball howled directly towards his partner.

To the Rikkadai Mythic, the tennis courts had rippled wildly then changed; his surroundings becoming like that of the inside of a volcano as the high speed missile shot straight at him.

Breaking out in a thick sheen of sweat, Sanada boosted his unearthly strength to counteract the horrific illusion. But momentarily weakened by the attempt, he missed the ball as it passed through the heat haze. Abruptly snapping out of his demon induced trance, he spat his frustration as the game score hit 15 all.

"What?" he stammered as the air about him completely cleared, his head shaking so shinning droplets of salty moisture flew in every direction. "What happened?"

Planting his left knuckle firmly onto his slender hip, Atobe fixed his partner with a sarcastic eye.

"Did you fall asleep, Rikkadai demon?"

Scowling, Sanada refused to rise to the bait. Dropping into a semi crouch, his eyes narrowed as the ball was served to Atobe.

"Even with those Hunters playing with his mind..." thought Baker with a kind of savage joy as Atobe once again fell victim to a confusion attack, "...he still manages to play. Very good my useless brethren. But lets see how you cope as the pressure mounts."

Enjoying the following long rally (where despite the fact that three players were disparately trying to fight off the invading mind forces hampering their strength and playing style), Billy let his mind wander as he recalled the early days of his youth.

Born from high ranking parents living with the gentle clan of Time's arrow Hikari, he had been the strongest of a litter of five. Growing up in Raidon's realm, his life had been a good one. and while true he had trained hard alongside his siblings in the arts of magic and battle, there had also been plenty of time to play. Plus, there had also been Starleanie.

She had been born to a neighboring pack and from their very first meeting, he had been drawn to her. From that day on, his life map seemed to become set; for upon reaching maturity, he planned to mate with her and start a new pack of his own.

But then, Raidon had come to the marbled halls of the Hikari family that cared for them; he himself claiming a young Waxing Moon for his brother Jintan before stalking into Starleanie's home to take her as a gift for his general Rei.

However, Rei had given the unfortunate female to his younger brother and from that day on, the quiet, gentle Celestial Hound's life had become a living hell.

"I must win." Billy thought grimly as the game score hit 4-2 and his mind swung back into the present time. "I must prove my strength. For once Kevin has tamed the Demi-Dragon, he will be free and I will be free along with him. Then, I can rescue Starleanie. Ah, sweet Starleanie..."

Day dreams of the finely boned, red coated female contently nursing a strong litter of his own puppies dancing throughout his head, Billy failed to notice a hand waving up and down before his face before Michael's sharp voice booming right in his left ear abruptly jerked him out of his happy trance.

"You smell like a rutting deer."

Shamefaced, a sheepishly grinning Billy lowered his head in a vain attempt to hide his burring cheeks. Across from them in the shadows of a large doorway, a young Cat Lord chuckled nervously at the sight before fearfully voicing his growing worry.

"Mean Hikari, Lurking Hunters, I don't like it nya!"

"I can sense Aidon's forces stationed beyond the walls." remarked Ryoma after a long moment of carefully sniffing the warm air currents. "Fuji sempai, will there be an attack?"

"I don't know." Keeping his gaze on Tezuka, Fuji quietly told his friends that he was ready for anything.

Risking a glance at his Sempai's open eyes, Ryoma felt a ripple of fear lance through him and shuddering slightly, he turned his attention to Yuushi as the blue haired Kitsune spoke.

"Do you see Atobe and Sanada worrying? Relax feline and watch the game."

Closing his eyes, Eiji sighed miserably.

"Just because you haven't been hunted..."

"Oh?" cut in Yuushi sharply, "...and who is to say that I haven't?"

Startled, the crimson haired Seigaku player gaped at the grim faced Fox spirit.

But once it became clear that the Hyotei Tensai wasn't about to volunteer any further information, Eiji gave up on waiting to watch as Sanada raced along the left trammel line in an all out bid to stop a high speed ball from making a desperate escape attempt.

"I know that something is wrong." he though as he hit a powerful backhand to a ready Michael. "I must boost my powers, they cannot find out what I truly am! The crested moon dog and feathered dragon are strong.. I must be cautious. And Atobe..." stealing a quick glance at his fast running team mate, Sanada knew that unless the Hikari's mind also became an impregnable fortress, they would have little chance of winning a tennis match, let alone surviving a war.

Returning ball flying back flat and low, Sanada snarled before calling out to a quickly moving Atobe; "Let me get it!"

But painfully clear that he was held in the grip of confusion, Atobe's unfocused eyes stared blankly ahead as he glanced around unseeing.

"Who said that? This is my singles game! Who are you and how dare you enter Ore Sama's tennis court?"

"For Jinnai's sake, snap out of it!" Roared Sanada at once. Cutting in front of Atobe, his lifting weapon scooped the about to run away ball to send it howling back over the net.

His long bodied, feather covered shadow form rearing to life to hang suspended over Michael's head, the green eyed player abruptly became aware of nothing but Sanada as he charged forward to hit a brutal backhand.

Leaping to his feet, a human disguised Dark Hunter called Voltex lit up with an eerie grey glow that only his fellow Mythics could see and pleased smirk filling his cruel face, he sat down once more to gleefully watch the outcome of his terrible actions.

Galloping at full speed to the net, Sanada completely failed to see the woven barrier until he had slammed hard against it; his powerful momentum causing him to cartwheel clean over the top of it before crashing onto his back to lay with horrifying stillness.

"NO!" screamed Eiji as play temporally suspended and a small group of human medics rushed into the war zone. "It's just like the time you played against Shinzyo O chibi chan!"

"Confusion.." murmured Ryoma while a snarling Sanada leapt to his feet to send his terrified would be rescuers flying in a hasty retreat ."...It's a powerful attack."

Turning his glowing eyes towards the Dark Hunters, Fuji abruptly closed them as Tezuka touched his mind.

'_The humans may see. Fuji, I know what you once did for Echizen, but those Hunters in the stands are not yet attempting to take their lives. Allow Atobe and Sanada to try and win this round on their own.'_

With Sanada back on his feet and more than willing to continue, the game swung back into action with frightening efficiency.

"This is bad..." the cap wearing youth thought as he set his feet for a backhand strike. "...I allowed a Dark Hunters trap to spring, it cannot happen again."

Flying to Michael as a long shot, the ball rebounded straight for Atobe. Chuckling with gleeful menace, the silver haired prima donna lunged forward to eagerly return the attack.

The next thing he knew, he was being roughly shouldered aside; a rage filled roaring Sanada harshly taking his place to deal the high speed missile a devastating blow.

Startled by the unexpected move (wed to the fact that he was highly insulted by the uncouth lack of manners), a shocked Atobe instantly demanded; "What's wrong with you leather wing?"

"Shut up you poncing peacock!" Snapped Sanada, his golden eyes blazing like twin comets as he hit a savage forehand. "It's my ball!"

Solid black demon sails erupting from his shoulders, Rikkadai's vice captain used the hidden from human eyes appendages to push himself into the air; his grim faced, wild eyed adversary leaping with him so the pair met racket to racket in the open space above the net.

To every humans sheer amazement, the pair remained airborne; the high speed ball frantically whizzing between the pair for a full six strikes before they both touched down and kept right on playing.

Fully aware of the Dark Hunter forces driving him to attack blindly, Sanada snarled a dire threat to a sneering Voltex.

'_I won't let you control me.. get out of my mind!'_

Abruptly throwing off the crimson fog surrounding him, the dark haired Japanese player experienced a well defined removal of his rage to finally see his emerald eyed opponent in a new. clear light.

There was sorrow surrounding Michael as well as pain and in a great flash of insight, Sanada knew at once just what the crossbreed's life would have been like.

"You have suffered as I have." he thought as both pity and understanding flowed through him. "...but this tennis game.. is mine!"

Scything his racket, the American player sent the ball soaring for the huge patch of open sky showing through the stadium's retracted roof. Arching high out of Sanada's human reach, it then curved down to kiss the baseline.

His mind also clear, Atobe half dove, half flew on invisible wings. Sadly, he was just a fraction to slow and little round object barely missing the satisfying touch of the Hikari's racket, it jumped away to place the score at a dangerous 4-3.

Casually picking himself up from where he had sprawled face down in the dirt, Atobe nonchalantly flicked the dust from his gleaming white shirt front before firmly planting both hands on his hips to glare angrily at his partner.

'_If not for those accursed Dark beasts tainting our minds, I'd swear I'd just seen you in a dragon's own rage.'_

Snorting his extreme annoyance, the cap wearing youth found himself too caught up in his outrage over the entire sorry situation to pay attention and in that one split second of an unguarded moment, Atobe caught a fleeting glimpse of a thing he had only seen before in Steam Drakes, one golden dragon king and a certain young snarky male brat from Seigaku.

Fog grey orbs sparked then narrowed, a sly grin creeping over the disguised angel man's face as it abruptly dawned on him the true nature of the Rikkadai mystery.

"Him too?" he chuckled within while throwing a watchful dragon king coach an amused glance. "Tezuka you old rascal! Now why didn't I see it before?" Turning his attention to Ryoma, Atobe muttered something about the young Demi-Dragon not being so alone in the world after all before firmly deciding that his tennis partner was perhaps wise to hide himself after all.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

To be continued...

Sorry readers, but when you've got to post.. you've GOT to post.. hahaha...

More tense action to soon come. STAY TUNED!


	99. Arena Of Fire 2

Yo readers! Life has been busy and falling sick for a few days certainly doesn't help. But I've kept plodding onwards to bring you a brand new chapter. ENJOY NYA!!

Disclaimer: Tora has asked me to tell you that "Quetzalcoatal" is pronounced "QU-ET-ZAAL-COAT-TAL" (there ya go Ruji.. grin!) and while I'm at it, I'd like to remind all of you that Prince Of Tennis doesn't belong to her. Come here Terry...hmmm...so soft...

Arena Of Fire; Part 2

Story; Tora Macaw.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They say, that misery likes company and it certainly seemed true in the case of a particular young Mythic silently reflecting back on his life. Brilliant green eyes narrowing, he stared long and thoughtfully at Sanada as the somber youth silently waited for his next move. Memories swirling up from the depths of his sub conscious to spring into existence in vivid detail, Michael drew a deep, shuddering breath, his left hand firmly squeezing the tennis ball as yesteryear effortlessly lifted from the mists of time.

His mother had been a carefree, happy go lucky and restless Chinese serpent dragon, who had taken great pleasure in exploring the world in a time when human kind had just barely crawled out of the Stone Age.

Dancing above the highest of clouds, she had ridden the wild roller coaster of the global jet stream to arrive above the once vast plains of northern amercia. There, she had met a huge creature of native American legend; the mighty black eagle known as a Thunder Bird.

As large as a fully grown red dragon, the beast had been a proud yet gentle acquaintance; a bit of a loner who had been only to happy to show the interested serpent dragon the wide open, sweeping prairies of his home lands.

During the day, they had feasted upon the teeming herds of Buffalo. Closing his eyes, Michael remembered the thought pictures his mother had once shared. He could almost hear wild plains cattle bawling and snorting as their hard hooves stirred up choking dust clouds, the huge, shaggy creatures almost becoming invisible in the red, dry mist of their own creation. Behind them, the long golden grasses that sustained so many were left trampled into an uneven, bare path of churned up tracks and droppings.

Sighing, he knew that such incredible herds were now a thing of the past and keeping the image in mind, his thoughts drifted to dwell on other times shown.

After filling their bellies, the two Mythics had flown through silent rocky canyons or trekked quietly through the hidden trails of the pine forests. They had tasted the sun sweet berries hidden in the undergrowth and rolled in thick patches of clover while enjoying the cooling rainstorms or just lazing among the mountain peaks as the mood took them.

At night, hidden deep within the safety of the shadows, they had thrilled to the sight and sounds of the Indians singing and dancing in celebration of life while giving thanks to the Great Spirit. The hidden pair had loved those peaceful times; the smiles of the people as the Sharman chanted, the crack and pop of the bon fires as hot, orange sparks drifted upwards to skip before their sliver, sky borne brethren. Off in the back ground, the eerie, spine chilling cries of wolf song added its own special atmosphere as coyotes yapped and the Indians dogs listened intently to the ancient messages riding on the back of a serene evening wind.

Deeply content in their new found affection, the unlikely couple thought that life would never change, But then, one day, a new kind of human had appeared on the land; a powerful one with terrible weapons at their command.

Howling down out of the mountains like some kind of nightmarish flash flood, they had attacked the peaceful tribe without warning or pity.

Infuriated, the Thunderbird had tried to help the native people, but badly wounded by a volley of gun fire, he had been forced to retreat.

Fleeing southwards to escape the aggressive new comers, they had traveled all the way past a newly fledged state of Mexico to seek refuge in the steaming jungles of the Amazon

Welcomed by the local Mythics; a magical race colorful winged serpents called 'Quetzalcoatl', the pair found safety and it was right there, in the very heart of El Dorado's golden country that the female had given birth to her crossbred young.

Raised among the mystical snakes, the hatchling known as Mucd Nyehpuf almost seemed to be one of them, After all, his head shape was similar, his body was long and serpent like. He also had wings. However, his feathers were jet black instead of rainbow colored and fiercely proud of whom he truly was, he came to hate the fact that any human who chanced to catch sight of him had taken to calling him the Shadow Beast; the dark outcast of the worshipped forest gods.

Much loved by his parents and adopted extended family, the young Mythic's life had been sunny with only one dark cloud in his endless sky; his Father's on going torment. He had never fully recovered from the horrific wounds inflicted upon him and one fateful night when the warm night sky was ablaze with fantastic ribbons of arching sky fire while thunder growled its oppressive warning through lowering, purple clouds, the once mighty Thunder Bird had died.

Saddened, the young crossbreed had left the safety of the group to be alone with his thoughts. But wallowing in the depths of his misery, he had strayed too close to a human settlement. Lost in the deep sorrow of his heart, he had failed to notice the cunningly laid trap until it was too late.

Caught up in a stout wooden cage that pulsed with some kind of human made magic, young Mucd Nyehpuf had suddenly found himself face to face with the heavily tattooed, blue eyed village Sharman. Loudly proclaiming his lordship over the dark one, he and his acolytes had dragged the cage onto a huge raised platform before a magnificent golden temple. There, he had pompously informed his chief and tribesman that he planned to sacrifice the black Quetzalcoatl so the rightful owners of the jungle could live without fear.

Reassuring the people that his victim's desperate attempts to speak was nothing but a vile demon trick, the powerful half 'Blood' Sharman lashed the helpless creature to a large smooth slab of polished sand stone.

Behind them, reaching tendrils of leaping flames clawed at the rising sun; the sky awash with reds and gold's as the crackling bon fires writhed, the roaring elementals casting a crimson light upon the despairing mythic about to lose his life.

Chanting as drums pounded and bead rattles sung their terrible song of doom, the madly grinning Sharman raised a sharp metal knife high above his head.

Trembling body becoming ridged, the young mix breed squeezed his eyes shut, his teeth clenched tightly together and his breath held as waited in heart wrenching agony for the killing blow.

Without warning, there was a disturbance.

Chanting voices turned to startled cries that swiftly evolved into screams of fear. A loud whoosh of wings sounded over head. Opening his eyes, Mucd Nyehpuf was both amazed and gratified to see the rapidly moving form of a brightly colored Quetzalcoatl swooping low over the milling crowd.

A second, them third appeared; their loud, outraged hissing coupled to rattling wings and the occasional ear drilling, parrot like screech creating enough confusion to distract the tribesmen from the little scene taking place at the alter.

Driven by his own fanatical devotion to a dying religion, the howling Sharman had beaten off two attacking forest gods with his heavy gold plated, wooden staff before wildly screaming that the black demon had to die in order for the rightful rulers to come to their senses. Right arm lifting high, the long metal blade in his grip reflecting his blood lust, the limb hung poised for the space of a single heart beat before swiftly lancing down.

A mere second before the weapon could impact against vulnerable flesh, there was an echoing clang; a strange sound of metal against metal. Yet it wasn't metal that had been thrust protectively over the young crossbreed's back. It was a broad sword made of shimmering, crackling light that was held by a stern faced, winged humanoid.

Scruffy white wings held extended from his narrow shoulders, the hard eyed, sandy haired Hikari savagely drove back the shocked Sharman before releasing his shaking victim with a single quick cut of his pulsing blade.

Freed, the young Mythic had fled into the jungle and into the joyful embrace of his immensely grateful mother. However, their reunion had been short lived. For the Hikari had come straight to them, imperiously demanding that Mucd Nyehpuf's life now belonged to him.

Infuriated by the command, the assorted creatures had tried to fight. But Baker had ruthlessly trapped them all before callously departing with his stolen prize.

Giving his bewildered captive the human name of Michael, Baker had then bound the Mythic's soul to a human body. Ruthlessly restricted by the cramped conditions of human society, the one so used to living in nature's harmony almost found his new existence unbearable.

Yet, endure it he had and by the time he had reached his three hundredth birthday, the once free Mythic's heart had become cold and empty. For him as the years rolled by, the human sport of tennis had become his only outlet for his frustrations and gazing deep into Sanada's orbs as the linesman called for play to resume, Michael wondered if his fellow Mythic felt as trapped as he did.

Experiencing a strange sensation of being lost in a chilling mist, Michael ruthlessly dragged his thoughts out of the past to firmly focus on the present. Tossing the tennis ball high, he grimly set about working on the task at hand.

He knew he was playing tennis, knew full well it was meant to be a doubles challenge. But for some unknown reason, his confused mind kept telling him that he was locked in a do or die struggle with one creature alone; an uncertain Mythic called Genichirou Sanada.

Blatantly disregarding the other pair of running warriors, the fast moving missile repeatedly howled its way between two dark haired antagonists alone and it was only after a remaining deadlocked in straight ten shot rally, that the little round object roared its way wide of a desperately reaching Sanada; only to dance off the tight strings of Atobe's weapon with a resounding crack.

Furious, Michael dealt the offending object a harsh backhand. But quickly moving back to intercept the high speed return, Hyotei's captain sent the ball sailing skyward in a high lob.

His body lifted by invisible wings, the green eyed American player met the run away sphere to brutally smash it back.

Realizing at once exactly where the ball would bounce, both hidden Demi-Dragon and angel man charged towards the impending impact zone.

Highly annoyed with his playing partner's obstinacy, Atobe imperiously demanded that Sanada step back in order for him to take the next strike. Triumphant grin spreading across his face as an eye blinking Rikkadai vice captain suddenly seemed to snap out of a strange trance like state, the silver haired teenage form Hikari once again sent the felt covered tennis ball winging its way toward the clouds.

Galloping towards the net, a clear headed Billy suddenly leapt like a breaching whale to savagely smash the projectile downwards; his victorious mind shout of; '_It's my game!' _ effectively braking through the lingering traces of an on going confusion attack.

However, deliverance came a heartbeat too late and despite one last desperate attempt to keep control, the descending ball thundered back to the court and shot between two reaching Japanese rackets to score a devastating four games all.

Chuckling his immense satisfaction, Baker continued to ignore the constant threat lurking in the stands while contentedly telling himself what a wonderful game the match was Turing into.

Her own thoughts also dwelling on the hostile invaders surrounding them, Hanamara couldn't help but find herself noticing a strange kind of fanatical devotion attached to the very way that her own warriors enemies seemed to play out the game.

"It's almost as if, their very lives depend upon victory..." she mused while staring at Baker out of narrow grey orbs. "...and not just because of the tournament 'guests'. I wonder..." Carefully studying the human form American coach, Jyousei Shounan's demon ruler thought of everything she had ever heard about the outcast Hikari and after running several cold truths through her mind, Hanamara growled low in her throat as she made her decision. "Yes, I think they do."

Out on the war zone, Michael and Atobe slowly paced past each other as they quietly walked along side the net. Lost in his own thoughts of viciously ripping a potential victory from his rivals grasp, Hyotei's charismatic leader disdainfully ignored his approaching opponent.

Drawing level with his Hikari antagonist, Michael suddenly stopped on his own accord to fix the strutting angel man with a profound expression.

"Your life is in danger." the crossbreed muttered softly. "And not just from those Dark Hunters or Raidon's thugs."

Whipping about, Atobe's head shot up; his open eyes staring hard and angrily at the American youth.

"What are you saying?"

Lowering his head as though in submission, an near inaudible Michael quietly addressed his next remark at Atobe's sneakers.

"Beware the Serpentara."

Upon hearing the odd word, a strange jolt of pure fear inexplicably lanced its way up Atobe's spine; the unexpected reaction to the bazaar warning chilling the proud warrior to the bone as dire memories of a time now past rose up on a freezing wave of an icy mist of yesterday.

For a few brief moments, a horrifying image then hung before his mind's eye. Long bodied, blue scaled, the creature had been borne from Aion's nightmarish genetic experiments, a ghastly creature whose blank white eyes seemed to burn holes into any Mythic unfortunate enough to meet it. A callous monster every ounce of pure evil as the one who had created it, the thing was a soul stealer with no fear, no thought, save one. A cunning desire to hunt down and slay all those that sought to oppose it. Even the mighty gold and the great bronze had once barely escaped from a horde of the creatures with their lives.

Remembering back, Atobe was hardly aware of Sanada's quizzical glances as he thought of Aidon's fearless warriors joining forces with the dragons and their bond mates to mercilessly exterminate the entire twisted hybrid species.

"They all died..." he thought as his approaching tennis partner lifted a questioning hand. "...we killed every last one of them...didn't we?"

Left feeling cold and shaken by the cryptic warning, Atobe absentmindedly responded to Sanada's quiet question of; "What did he tell you?" with one of his own.

"Have you ever heard of a Serpentara?"

Hat brim lifting, Sanada spent a long moment gazing into his playing partner's troubled face while quickly searching his memories. However, a swift look into his mind failed to turn up anything and unable to recall, he flatly asked the hidden Hikari what was going on.

For an answer, Atobe grimly spat the words; "Pray you never have to see one." before stalking away towards the baseline and leaving a mystified Sanada to sternly gaze after him.

Taking control of the serve, Atobe closed his eyes then took a few deep breathes in order to ruthlessly clamp down on his growing fears. He had to relax, had to remain calm. For suddenly, there was much more at stake than winning a tennis match and throwing a dark glare at his lurking enemies, the proud youth snorted through his nose.

"A curse on those stinking, bat winged bastards..." he thought bitterly while lifting an arm to toss the ball high. "...for siding with those royal bird droppings from Raidon's part of the cosmos. They think they can revive dead monsters while plotting to attack us all? I think not."

Sharp eyes sparking with the intense blaze of life's fire, the silver haired youth poured forth his unearthly energy. Glowing blue framed weapon whistling up then over; the tight strings swiftly dealt the falling object a truly vicious blow

Pulsating with heavenly power, the high speed missile flew straight and low; the outer fuzz of its felt coating just barely skipping upon the top of the net before thundering down to strike the ground within centimeters of the midline.

Discharging its load, it froze the shocked Americans in a the grip of an unforeseen force shield.

Turning to gaze at his smirking partner, Sanada voiced a sour comment about finally using Hikari powers.

Imperiously tossing his gleaming hair, Atobe sneeringly replied that he had a stray dog to catch. Lifting his racket towards the distant heavens, Atobe's fog grey eyes gleamed with the pure white gold light of his incredible inner energy.

Sweeping the packed stands with the force of his gaze, he then snapped out his weapon to point directly at his snarling enemies; the pale blue frame glittering with flowing magic while proudly proclaiming his six favorite words; "Be lost in my perfect skills."

Cocking his head slightly to one side, Sanada noticed that Atobe's eyes clear eyes were firmly wed to unfettered power.

Moving up to stand beside the silver haired prima Donna, he uttered a single pleased word; "Impressive."

"Huh! " growled Hyotei's captain, faint traces of scarlet demon powers still glowing within his stern grey orbs. "The true might of my powers was not meant for tennis. But those peasants have asked and I have shown. Watch now as I strike fear into our enemies with the flawless power of my warrior strength!"

Snorting, a grim faced Rikkadai half breed forcefully reminded his partner that he wasn't out there to take on the challenge alone.

His only reply a low pitched grunt of contempt, Atobe moved into serving position. Bouncing the ball three times, he allowed his mind to wander as his keen vision momentarily strayed towards the stands.

"If what that feathered snake says is true... no! I can't think of that now. Those hunters..." he growled within, his intense gaze briefly locking onto Voltex's face before skipping over Rei's sneering countenance and returning to rest upon the court at his feet. "… why are they just sitting there? Look carefully Keigo, it's clear they do mean to attack... but when?"

Still pondering the approaching strike, Atobe tossed the ball high.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Outside of the stadium, all seemed as it should be with the world. Gentle breezes stirred the tops of the trees surrounding the huge car park, the midmorning sun creating dazzling silver stars as warm light reflected off a thousand windscreens or shiny chrome. Perfectly clean paintwork gleamed on well cared for machines while a scattering of dried leaves caught in the daily winds skated past pure black tires.

High above, handful of thin clouds drifted before the deep blue vault of the heavens. Somewhere in the distance, a raven's mournful cry echoed into the quiet emptiness. Surrounding buildings stood as silent sentinels, the sunlight sparkling against many windows and on a normal day, flocks of pigeons would strut along the ledges while bull finches or black capped chats would sing in the trees. Often, the acrobatic honey eaters would join in on their antics while mallard ducks splashed and played on the lake of nearby parkland.

But today, the fine weather held no comfort. Instead, the large population of feathered avians remained huddled within the shadows of any shelter they could find; their little bodies trembling, their eyes wide as they fearfully drank in the sight that humans clouded by a sad lack of being fully in tune with nature while being far too caught up in the tangled hodgepodge of their own stressful existence were blind to.

Demons. The vast area surrounding the high domed sports building was teeming with them.

A large portion of the gathering stood proudly atop the stadium itself, their long hair tossing in the rising wind as their sharp eyes remained fixed upon a smaller, different type of lower realm dwellers massed in the trees or scattered about the roof tops.

Some of them clung like lizards to the sides of tall buildings, their sharp teeth bared as tails lashed and blank white orbs stared with defiance at Aidon's warriors.

The long, slender shaft of a lightening spear held firmly in his right hand, the powerful ruler of the Thleerum strode alongside the yawning opening of the stadium roof. Reaching the halfway point, he dropped to his haunches to gaze with great interest at the battle being played out below.

He knew Atobe well and grinning with satisfaction as the silver haired Hikari ruthlessly loaded every serve with a Mythic catching cage of energy, Aidon stood up to acknowledge the arrival of several new allies.

Returning Raikiri and his fellow Hikari's respectful bows, the ruler of Thleer's shining blue eyes drank in the sight of their accompanying dragons before he turned to speak to a small knot of his commanding officers.

"Prince Tachibana..." began Aidon seriously while indicating a nearby shopping mall. "...take part of your squad and secure the area. The rest of them..." he added while turning sideways to make a sweeping gesture at a towering office block, "...can drive off those lurking Hunters. Chrono! There is another group closing in from the south. You know what to do."

Bowing, both princes then exchanged a grim look before flying off to carry out their orders.

Long sliver hair lifting in the wind, Aidon once again turned his attention downwards.

"Voltex.." he thought as he observed the burly Dark Hunter lighting up in a faint halo of grey mist. "...what foul orders from my brother do you follow now?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Proudly posing as his new serve thundered past a frozen Michael, Atobe haughtily finger combed his gleaming sliver mantle as the impressed crowd repeatedly chanted his name. Yet for all his unconcerned poise, something was troubling the strutting narcissus; a problem that hadn't gone unnoticed by Fuji.

Standing half hidden by the shadows of the players entry door, the open eyed 'Blood' flatly remarked to his team mates that Dark powers were once again astir and that Atobe was about to become its victim.

"More confusion?" asked Yuushi while gazing apprehensively at his captain.

"No." replied Fuji grimly. "I feel... " Extending his powerful senses, the honey haired Tensai carefully probed the tennis court. "...Atobe is reacting to something that Michael has done and Voltex..." the name was spoken with intense hatred, "...is up to something."

Grim faced, Atobe swiftly dispatched his next serve; the well laden ball effectively stopping Billy full in his tracks to score again. But instead of being jubilant, the disguised Hikari planted his left hand on his hip; his steely eyes constantly sweeping his surroundings as a cold feeling unexplained dread tickled at the edge of his senses.

Growling low in his throat, Hyotei's captain served again; his containment field leaving the ball to freeze an unfortunate Michael in place thus scoring another point.

Without warning, a huge, slender shape materialized to rear up; then hang suspended behind the dark haired American player. Horrible blank eyes set in a snarling, dragon like face filled with long, sharp fangs locked onto Atobe's wide orbs and spreading ragged, semi transparent bat like wings, the nightmare creature hissed like a pit full of vipers.

For the normally self assured and calm Atobe, the entire world suddenly seemed to stop. Jaw dropping, he stared in abject horror at one thing capable of snuffing out the lives of the mighty within the blink of an eye. Shoulders shaking, his racket jittering in a tight grip as rivers of cold sweat streamed down the sides of his neck, the powerful warrior was held a mercilessness grip of icy terror.

"Atobe..." it seemed to whisper in a hateful, hissing tone as its long, serpentine body swayed hypnotically. "Atobe, Atobe... ATOBE! Snap out of it!"

"Wha...?"

Abruptly jolting out of his trance, Atobe rapidly blinked his eyes before fixing a wild eyed glare onto Sanada's stern face.

"You can't see it?"

Following the line of his agitated playing partner's stabbing index finger, Rikkadai's vice captain stared impassively across the war zone at his two quietly chatting between themselves American rivals.

"See... what?"

Puffing out his cheeks in exasperation, a thoroughly disgusted with himself Atobe instantly directed his anger at his startled playing partner.

"Shut up!" he snapped savagely before glaring furiously over at the one he was certain was behind the cruel illusion. "Voltex! Huh.. I MUST control my fear! The thing I see isn't real. I _Must_ WIN this contest and emerge as victor in this unearthly battle of wills."

Once again, the ball was sent into play; the little round object whizzing back and forth on the tight strings of grimly swung weapons. Doing his best to ignore the transparent specter hanging like a kite over the battle field, Atobe repeatedly deployed his Hikari powers thus quickly bringing the game to a dangerous 5-4.

Shaking his head over the grim sight of his companion's hunched shoulders, trembling body, open mouth and staring eyes, Sanada wondered just what in the cosmos could be possessing the youth as he calmly approached the obviously disturbed Atobe.

"You look pale." Sanada dryly remarked while intently listening to frightening way that his friend's breath constantly rasped in and out. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." came the curt reply as wild grey eyes briefly flickered in the cap wearing youth's direction. "Never better."

Spinning on his heel, a muttering Atobe stalked away leaving an annoyed Sanada to flatly state; "I'm not convinced."

Preparing to serve, a concerned by Atobe's anxious behavior Billy shot a quick glance at the stands.

"What was it the Hikari saw?" shaking his head due to a self reprimand, the hidden celestial hound then firmly reminded himself to get on with the task at hand. "Never mind. I must win this game."

Racket whistling up to meet the thrown ball, Billy voiced a sharp, sudden bark as the strings connected.

Howling across the central divide, the fast moving missile struck Sanada's weapon with a resounding crack. Returning at a low angle, it then bounced off Michael's weapon before racing the wind in a headlong dash onto Atobe's waiting Racket.

Moving forward, the panting prima Donna scooped the ball to flip it high. But leaping up on powerful legs, a triumphant Billy sprang into the air. Unaware of a baleful shadow hanging behind him, he sneered at Atobe's panicky stare before brutally smashing the ball down to score.

During the fierce some rally that swiftly followed, Fuji took careful note of the fact that a timorous Atobe seemed to be slowing down; his wildly staring eyes seeming to dread every movement his enemies made. With the utmost caution, the open eyed Tensai gently wrapped his consciousness around his team mate's; only to gasp in quiet consternation over the writhing ghost hanging in mid air over fast moving Americans heads.

"So.." thought the young 'Blood' while subtly gathering his powers. "...Atobe can see something the others can't." stealing a quick glance at Tezuka, it quickly became all too clear that not even the king of dragons could see the Dark Hunter made illusion. Holding out his right hand, Fuji's palm glowed with a misty blue light; his eyes gleaming with a silver fog as he ever so carefully sent forth his energy to shield his friend and drive the obscene image of the Serpentara away.

Unfortunately, Fuji's help arrived a heartbeat too late as a grievously suffering Atobe just missed catching the high speed missile in thus allowing a happily grinning Billy to bring the game to a threatening five all.

Falling to his knees, Atobe gave a desolate cry within and allowing his racket to clatter unheeded to the court, the terrorized disguised angel man caved in on himself; his violently trembling arms wrapping about his jittering body as distressed eyes gazed up at the slavering monster now closing in.

Ragged breaths dragging in and out, the shaking teenager could feel rivers of cold sweat cascading down his back and voicing a tiny whimper of pure despair, he waited in heart pounding agony as the Serpentara closed in to seal his doom.

Sharp teeth closed on his left shoulder, causing him to stiffen as he ruthlessly stifled an urge to scream. Somewhere far in the background an angry dragon roared as a near hysterical Kirin whinnied frantically. But at that precise moment, an image of Fuji appeared; the completely unexpected vision driving the cruel illusion away and shielding him from his fate.

Blinking, Atobe half straightened as he gazed hopefully at the smiling 'Blood' then something was stalking straight through the ghostly image to bend down and roughly shake his left shoulder.

"ATOBE!"

"WHAT?" Abruptly snapping out of his trance, the silver haired player rounded furiously on his astonished partner. "Dreams and shadows, they keep causing me to miss."

Just as he was about to vent even more fury, Hanamara quickly eased her way into his mind.

'_I can sense the 'Blood' trying to help you. Clear your mind and focus.'_

Both physically and emotionally drained, Atobe felt ready to drop. Yet calling up reserves of hidden, unearthly power, the human disguised Hikari recovered enough to push to his feet then give his playing partner a superior look.

"I guess I should thank you for your concern."

"Save it..." grumbled a surly Sanada from beneath his hat brim, "...until after we have won."

"Oh?" sneered Atobe while arrogantly flicking a steady hand at his damp hair. "Such a rude little Demi-Dragon."

Instantly, dangerous sparks flashed in Sanada's harsh golden-brown orbs. A menacing growl rumbling deep in his throat, the wary Rikkadai captain stiffly leaned forward. "What did you call me?" he asked in tone dripping with a freezing blast of northern ice.

Smirking, Atobe cheerfully told him to "Never mind." before returning to the tennis match with a new found fire blazing in his soul. Freed from Voltex's vicious mind attacks, the wealthy youth played a strong game; the score swiftly reaching an imposing 6-5 score in his favor.

A truly savage high speed round then followed, Atobe leaping up to attack Billy with a brutal Rondo Of Destruction. Jumping high to avoid the impact against his wrist, the hidden celestial hound attempted to smash it down. But rising up like a dragon in flight, Sanada launched himself skyward; his unexpected appearance shocking Billy just long enough for him to be able to drive his weapon down. Ball howling out of the air, it slammed down like a meteor taking all hopes of a USA victory with it.

With the raucous calls of a lively crowd screaming approval for the spectacular win ringing in their ears, both sets of tennis warlords met to shake hands over the net. Casting a quick, nervous glance at his frowning coach, Michael respectfully congratulated his conquers before bowing his head to quietly say a few words of hissing, serpent like yet musical speech.

Unable to understand, a slightly puzzled Sanada questioned a smugly grinning Atobe. The words had been; "I honor you." but playfully giving in to his arrogantly teasing nature, the hidden Hikari had smoothly told his playing partner; "He said my skills were marvelous."

Not waiting to give the staring dark haired American a chance to correct him, Atobe strode away, a scowling Sanada hard on his heels. Reaching out, the cap wearing youth suddenly seized the angel man's upper right arm in a very firm grip.

"You called me 'Demi-Dragon.' Why?"

Chuckling over the well disguised Mythic's obvious outrage, Atobe turned to face him then quickly peeled off the offending fingers before gently laying a consoling hand upon his friend's iron like left shoulder.

"In your anger, you blew steam." searching Sanada's abruptly downcast face, the proud and wealthy youth decided to drop his uncaring act for once. "Don't worry, your secret is safe. Hmm.. Tezuka will be very proud of you today."

"Tezuka." muttered Sanada rebelliously as the pair returned to their team mates. "I only see him as a rival to be defeated."

Laughing, Atobe slung a comradely arm over the other's shoulders.

"Ore Sama also sees Tezuka that way."

Highly amused by the disdainful way that Sanda quickly removed the friendly limb before all but running as far away from his partner as possible, Atobe chortled his delight while throwing a final contemptible glare at a silently fuming Voltex.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Leaving the battle field behind them, Billy and Michael listened glumly to the muted sounds of the crowd as they quickly walked deeper into a winding labyrinth of silent corridors hidden beneath the stadium's viewing stands.

Just they were drawing closer to their team's magically secured waiting room, Michael suddenly stopped to nudge his mildly depressed playing partner.

"What?" glancing up, Billy abruptly performed a startled double take. For standing alone in the center of the deserted hallway, was the tall, slender form of a female crested moon dog.

Forgetting that there could be humans lurking about in spite of all of Baker's carefully laid defenses, Billy instantly let his gear bag slide unheeded from his shoulders. Voicing a pleading whine, he allowed his teenage body to tip forward then collapse into his sandy coated true form.

Keeping her tone low, Starleanie quietly told her best friend how brave he had been to fight with so many hostile enemies waiting to pounce.

"I intend to fight more."

Nodding due to the bold words, the red coated female carefully slunk forward. "I know. Be careful.. my Waxing Moon. Someday soon, we shall watch the stars rise together." Suddenly darting forward, Starleanie almost shyly licked the side of the stunned male's long muzzle before swiftly leaping back. "I must go.." she muttered fearfully, "...before I'm missed."

Spinning about, she then galloped away down the hall to vanish almost at once.

Whining after her, Billy realized with a heavy heart that he had to let her go. But at the same time, a strange kind of dizzy happiness was rising in his soul; his flagging spirit soaring over the promise that his mate to be had given him.

Pushing easily through the waiting room door's unearthly barriers, Billy's feet may have been firmly on the tiled floor, but his overjoyed body felt as if it were floating on air.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As the great crowd started to settle, the announcer's voice boomed out across the stadium.

"The next match has been decided! From the American team, please welcome; Tom and Terry Griffy!"

"Good!" chirped Horio as he eagerly scanned the currently empty tennis courts. Beside him, Katchiro nervously eyed the well hidden Dark Hunters and Hikari still lurking in their corporate box.

"From the Japanese team..." the announcer droned on, "...please welcome Yuushi Oshitari and Kikumaru Eji."

Lifting their rackets at the sound of their names, both blue haired Kitsune and red haired cat lord briefly acknowledged the quiet encouragement of their friends before proudly striding out to battle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

To Be Continued...

Michael's true Mythic name means; "Lost Rainbow"


	100. Arena Of Fire 3

Greetings readers! WOOO HOOO! ONE HUNDERED BIG CHAPTERS! I really can't believe I've been writing this for SO LONG! A really BIG thank you to all of you who have been with me right from the start and are still with me now. Thank you everyone for your on going support! Hugs all round nya! RIGHT! Onto the next instalment! watching the anime, I found Yuushi and Eiji's match with the griffy twins so incredibly dull that I decided to spice it up a little. Cue evil laughter... There is humour, madness and quite a change of pace. Hope you all enjoy the end result nya!

Disclaimer: Prince Of Tennis doesn't belong to Tora Macaw. I'm very certain that we all KNOW who really DOES! That lucky guy!

"Arena Of Fire"

Part 3.

Story: Tora Macaw.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Emerging from the shadows of the team entry door, Eiji beamed happily at the crowd before unexpectedly whirling about to wave an excited arm in front of Yuushi's astonished face.

"All right!" the young Cat Lord shouted in enthusiastic tones loud enough to be clearly heard by Aidon's wing borne warriors busily chasing Dark Hunters away from the nearby buildings. Leaning in to see what the hue and cry was all about, the ruler of Thleer was forced to lift his head; his long silver hair billowing upward as the next set of thrilled words rose up to loudly blast the air waves. "We are going to win this game nya! Right Yuushi?"

His ears ringing from the piercing volume, the unfortunate disguised Kitsune shot a single, accusing glare at Aoi grinning in the stands before stiffly turning his head to stare in utter disbelief at his playing partner. For the springy youth had draped a friendly arm across his shoulders and was now resting his chin upon the Hyotei Tensai's left shoulder while cheerfully lifting a hand to flash a victory sign at the crowd.

Deep blue orbs filling with dismay, the blue haired Mythic's nostrils twitched; his face contorting as a nagging irritation suddenly assaulted his senses.

"Get off me cat!" he snapped while swiftly peeling off the offending limb. A harsh sneeze abruptly escaping from him, Yuushi glared furiously at the surprised red head. "You make me sick!"

"What?" His startled expression comical, Eiji's jaw dropped as his disbelieving ears soaked up his playing partner's harshly spoken words. "How can I do that nya?"

For an answer, Yuushi's entire body jerked to the accompaniment of another explosive nasal expulsion.

Angrily rubbing his now damp nostrils with an index finger, the surly hidden fox spirit bluntly informed a shell shocked master of felines that he was allergic to cat hair.

"What?" howled Eiji, his azure eyes going as huge and round as dinner plates. "A member of the canine family that's allergic to cats? No way nya!"

Roughly planting the palm of his left hand against Eiji's chest, a clearly annoyed and somewhat distressed Yuushi disdainfully pushed the staring red head away.

"It's true!" he managed to grumble before two more mighty sneezes rocked his entire wiry frame. "Oh no.." Groaning, the human form Kitsune reached under his shirt to gloomily scratch his belly skin. "...now I'm starting to itch." Glaring furiously at an arm folded, sullen Eiji, Yuushi harshly bemoaned the tragic fact that of all Mythics, _he_ had been cursed to be stuck with a stupid pussy cat in order to play one of the most important tennis games of his life.

Undaunted by his sour playing partner, Eiji's natural exuberance quickly shone through his dismay and turning his back on the fuming Hyotei player, the flame haired youth began leaping about as he cheerfully waved at the excited crowd.

Thoroughly disgusted by the childish spectacle, Yuushi firmly told himself not to accept such outrageous behaviour before glaring across the open space of the tennis courts at Voltex still sitting smugly among his cronies.

"Why are they just sitting there?" Lifting his head, the hidden fox spirit frowned at the sight of many Thleerum dotted about the open space around the retracted roof top. "Is it because of them, or..." Shifting his gaze, he allowed it to fall upon Baker now trading quiet words with his newly arrived players. Deep blue orbs narrowing, Yuushi stared balefully at the outcast angel man. For some strange reason, the sandy haired male was unconcerned by the hostile members of the audience; his odd behaviour setting off alarm bells in the back of the glasses wearing Tensai's mind.

Shrewdly noticing the way that the burly Hikari seated beside an equally heavily built demon seemed to be staring at Baker with a pleased smirk on his face, Yuushi swiftly came to the startling conclusion that not all was as it seemed to be. Upper lip curling, the hidden fox spirit voiced a quiet snarl while on the far side of the battle field, the American coach wound up his little speech.

"Before the pair of you commence this battle, know this." Holding up a commanding finger, Baker firmly instructed the two disguised Griffins to completely disregard the threat that was lurking Dark Hunters and Hikari acting on Raidon's orders. "Now..." Extending his arms, the USA team's commander made an expansive gesture. "...hear that crowd? Your job is to please them. Play strong and prove to your enemies that you have no fear."

Speaking as one, the pair responded with a crisp; "YES BOSS!"

Turning away, they both couldn't help but shoot a quick, nervous glance at the corporate box sitting just above the net zone before schooling their anxious expressions into crowd winning smiles. Gracefully waving at their excited admirers, they quickly approached the net on almost silent cat's feet.

Gazing up at many 'We love Tom and Terry' banners scattered about the stands, Eiji voiced a slightly jealous huff before wistfully declaring that he wished had his own legion of adoring fan girls.

Snorting, Yuushi firmly reminded the young Cat Lord that they were about to face more pressing concerns.

"You are a fool kitten. Look past our rivals human disguise _if_ you can."

Indignant, Eiji's hair rippled like the fur of an angry cat while he casually remarked that one of them looked way too much like a girl. But to his unearthly second sight, the master of felines could clearly see the ghostly masculine build of the strange Mythic creature overhanging the delicately appearing teenager.

As tall as a well grown cart horse, the mighty beasts glared at their opponents through blazing yellow and orange eyes set in the mottled white and brown feathers of a proud eagle's head. Two pairs of long, thick feathers swept back over their skulls to mark their cat like ears while powerful tan coloured hooked beaks parted in a slight grin. Their chests were also thickly covered with feathers thus giving their front halves a somewhat shaggy appearance and gazing downward, Eiji marvelled at the great curving talons ending the sturdy bird of prey feet.

Yet their back halves were coated in tawny fur that covered a well muscled lion body; the long feline tail ending not in a tuft of black fur, but a thick, heavy mess of feathers. When their great eagle like wings momentarily opened, Eiji was impressed by the wide, arching span.

His inspection complete, a sudden thought flashed through his mind causing a sly grin to cross the springy red head's features.

"Those creatures are part cat. Hmmm.. I wonder..."

Lifting his left hand, Eiji stared hard at the Griffy twins; his azure orbs flooding with specks of gold while a faint yellow glow shone behind the whites. For a few seconds, the light green and warm brown eyes of the human form Mythics started to glaze over. But then, the powerful blood of a hunting bird rose up to ruthlessly drive the invading Cat Lord influence away.

"Nice try, oh master of felines..." Tom all but purred as he and his sibling smirked at the staring Seigaku player."...but you cannot control our eagle halves."

"It was certainly amusing to see you try." chuckled the other while giving his shoulder length chestnut brown hair a contemptible toss.

Just as Eiji was working up a sharp reply, the linesman's voice cut in over head to effectively catch the players full attention.

"The new doubles game will now begin. Tom to serve."

Taking his place on the baseline, the green haired elder of the twins signalled his intention by bouncing the ball a few times. Meanwhile, his feminie appearing brother voiced a gentle laugh before opening his mind and directing telepathic speech over the central divide.

'_Did you know that large eagles often snatch small cats from the ground? Once they have caught them they crush them, then eat them.'_

For a quick moment, Eiji was startled by the veiled threat. But then, his eyes narrowed, the corners of his mouth twitching up as he responded to the warning with a scornful laugh. Baring sharp, feline fangs, the red head crouched in preparation for movement.

Seconds later, the ball came flying over the net to make a fast beeline for Yuushi's racket. Scooping the offending object, the hidden Kitsune easily popped it back over. A fast paced rally soon followed and from his place in the corporate viewing box, Rei decided to add a little of his own malice into the game.

Goaded by a wickedly grinning Voltex, the human form upper realm warrior filled his curved hands with light before casually sending the invisible energy beam winging its way towards an unsuspecting Cat Lord.

"So bird boy... " drawled Aion's high general as the unseen attack struck its target. "...what entertainment can we expect now?"

Throwing a superior look towards a glaring, arm folded Baker, Rei sneered his triumph.

"If I can inflict a little pain during the day, I can sleep much better at night."

Serious orbs narrowing behind oval glasses, Yuushi watched the approaching ball as if it were a snake about to strike. Realizing he wouldn't be fast enough to intercept it as it few wide of his racket, the Hyotei Tensai called for Eiji to take over.

Gleefully galloping up the baseline, Seigaku's acrobatic player pushed himself forward on springy legs; the quick manoeuvre causing his body to curve in a graceful dive so the high speed missile connected directly with the centre of his tight stringed weapon.

Without warning, the thick solid handle of his favourite sports tool emitted a sharp, painful jolt that seemed to burn the teenager's vulnerable palm. Voicing a shocked cry, he instantly released it thus causing his racket to drop and allowing his rivals to score.

Bending double, Eiji grit his teeth as he fought down an urge to scream and with his uncomfortably tingling arm pressed tight against his right leg, his entire slender body was held in the fierce grip of violent trembling as the harsh sensation of receiving a powerful electric shock rippled its way throughout him.

Behind him, Yuushi stared in wide eyed concern. Moving closer, his left hand then reached out as if he was wanting to comfort the stricken Cat Lord. Sadly, the whole effect of his worry was suddenly spoiled by him rapidly drawing back to sneeze.

Feeling himself starting recover, Eiji threw his would be helper a sour glare before straightening up to stare at his now normal tennis racket in sheer disbelief.

"What happened?" he muttered to himself while running a cautious left hand over the hair standing up on his head. "It felt just like I'd grabbed hold of a live wire nya!" Blinking over the strange sight of his arm hairs also standing at attention, the young master of felines frowned at his wondering rivals. "Could it have been them? No, they seem to be as surprised as I am. Besides, Griffins don't have that kind of magic."

Just then, a sinister thought occurred to him and lifting a trembling right hand, his shaking finger tips lightly ghosted across the bandage permanently adorning his cheek.

"Cat Lord." said Yuushi in a commanding tone while rubbing his streaming nose with his right forearm. "Snap out of it. You can't allow your fear of the Hunters to keep you from playing."

Head nodding on a stiff neck, Eiji slowly turned to gaze across at his team mates. Fuji was there; his dangerous open orbs fixed upon the corporate box while standing beside him, the huge shadow of a snarling gold dragon added its powerful support Much smaller than Tezuka but wielding a similar strength, Ryoma's phantom Demi-Dragon firm also reared up to pledge its protection. Standing beneath the black wings, a pair of Hikari and one Draca-Demon showed that they were with him. Even though he wasn't showing any Mythic form, Sanada's blazing eyes spoke volumes as Tom readied his next serve.

Unimpressed by the unearthly display taking place court side, a viciously grinning general Rei aimed a second attack at the vulnerable red head.

This time, Eiji didn't drop his racket, nor did he cry out. But still, the damage was done in such a way that the flame haired player missed his lunge to close the set at 1-0 in the Americans favour.

Too embarrassed by his failure to be afraid of what may follow in the next round, Eiji's face matched the colour of his hair as he stood head down before a displeased Sakaki Taro.

"Keep your shields up kitten or the Dark Hunter's interference will destroy you!"

Hissing through cat like fangs, the springy young player firmly reminded his coach that his kind were unable to 'shield'.

"So you're a sitting duck then?" growled Yuushi scornfully. "Huh! I knew it was a bad idea to let a weakling like you play."

Noticing Eiji's hurt expression, their human disguised coach rapped out a sharp order for Yuushi to be silent before commanding the close to tears Cat Lord to give him his right hand.

Slowly, a doleful Eiji extended his arm; only to gasp in surprise as his hand was engulfed in Sakaki Taro's firm, warm grip. Power then flowed from Hikari to feline controlling youth and with a surge of new energy running through his veins, Eiji suddenly felt as if he could conquer the world.

"Listen child..." leaning forward, the hidden angle man spoke gravely. "...it won't last long, so you'll need to formulate a plan. Now go!"

Once again, the ball took flight. Feeling as light as a feather and pumped up on borrowed power, Eji played with speed and grace; his stunning performance startling the crowd while impressing his hidden Griffin opponents. But all too soon, the magic of Sakaki Taro's gift began to wear off and sensing that his victim was now open to attack, Rei repeated his assault with devastating results.

Yowling like a cat caught in a trap, Eiji dropped his racket the very moment a hard placed forehand from Terry connected with his weapon's strings and doubling over, the springy red head collapsed on the ground to lay on his side; his body curled almost into ball while he shook and wept from a toxic combination of pain, rage and humiliation.

Hardly able to hear the linesman's call of; "Game! Tom and Terry Griffy! Two games to love!" Eiji ruthlessly pushed aside his pain to resolutely leap back onto his feet.

Not wanting to get to close, Yuushi sternly eyed the trembling youth now wearing a grimly determined expression.

"If you have thought of a plan, you had better use it now."

Tossing his sweat soaked head, Eiji answered the flat statement with a truly wicked grin.

"Oh, I have a plan nya!"

In the minute or two that followed, nothing extraordinary happened. Eiji stood beside the net as if carved from stone. Both of the Griffy twins cocked curious heads to one side and shrugging, they turned away to speak to their coach. Up in the stands, Rei decided to add an extra kick to his attack; one that would cause the flame haired youth below his vantage point to go down once and for all. With the low pitched murmurs of the crowd buzzing around him, Yuushi, thoroughly puzzled by his playing partner's weird impersonation of a statue, huffed an angry snort.

Just as he was on the verge of stalking over to his staring coach (with the idea in mind of having the irritating Cat Lord hauled off the court by the scruff of his neck), the human form fox spirit suddenly froze; his keen canine senses throwing straight into over drive as his horrified nostrils twitched mercilessly and his highly acute hearing picked on the sounds of hundreds; maybe thousands of tiny feet.

"Oh no.." he moaned, his head frantically shaking in denial while his trembling legs urgently told him to back up a pace or two. Not that such a movement was going to save him at that point in time. In fact, the best thing he could have done to save his long suffering sinuses, was to flee screaming in abject terror as the hard ground beneath his sneaker shod feet began to vibrate wildly.

Startled Mythics hidden in the huge crowd were starting to mutter as they shifted about uncomfortably and even the humans soon picked up on the undeniable fact that something very strange was about to happen.

Up on the roof top, many pairs of Thleerum eyes widened; first with astonishment, then sheer amusement as an ever growing furry tidal wave seemed to close in on the stadium from all points of the compass.

A few startled screams rang out from beyond the spectator stands entry doors that swiftly became louder. Lifting his left hand, Eiji held it, palm outward; his eyes aglow as his moving lips spoke no words. Yet, his summons had indeed been answered for a few seconds later, the first advance guard of fast moving cats erupted into the building as a meowing, hissing, spiting, noisy river of chaotic fury.

Jaw hanging, eyes bugging as he took a single astounded glance at the invading living carpet, Yuushi uttered a single, horrified "eep!" before his head lolled to one side and his limp body sagged quickly to the ground.

Within seconds, the entire building was being shaken to its foundations as a flood of domestic cats completely filled up every corner. Sleek Siamese cats leapt nimbly from peoples heads; the fast moving, flitting creatures easily avoiding a multitude of waving hands or swinging bags as they ran. Stately Persians abandoned their usual dignity to dive madly under rows of seats while scrawny ally cats of all sizes and colours laughed at the way the vast crowds leapt to their feet; a few even enjoying the delightful spectacle of high society ladies all dripping with jewels and expensive clothing following the on court Kitsune's example of falling down in a dead faint.

Even the mighty king of dragons in his human disguise wasn't spared the embarrassing attention. Remaining perfectly still while his highly amused team mates (including _Fuji _of all people!) sniggered insufferably into their hands, Tezuka, in true show of total stoic stolidity, remained completely impassive as a grinning tabby cat paused in its leap to the top of his head.

Laying on its chest, its scrawny paws dangling on either side of the captain's head, it closed its eyes; a very Fuji like smile lighting up its features before it skipped away with an extra bounce and playful flick of its tail. Staying unmoved, the only reaction Tezuka was willing to show was the silent fuming of his russet orbs wed to the undeniable fact that a single large sweat drop was ever so slowly sliding down the back of his head...

In two large corporate boxes over looking the net zone, the effect of so many cats now relentlessly swarming into the confined area was electric. Unable to use Mythic powers in case the many humans jumping around them saw, Rei, Voltex and all of their disgruntled followers surged to their feet; only to dance about; arms failing, their bodies spinning wildly as they grappled with a living wave of furious felines.

Obedient to Eiji's commands, they piled in like a plague of locusts; fangs bared and claws flashing. Loose fur flew in every direction (and quite a few cats as well), the howls of the crowd wed to the angry calls of the cats becoming absolutely deafening as the appalling noise echoed painfully off the building's bare plastered walls.

For the bemused Griffy twins, the flash point of the battle occurred when a huge, golden furred Guardian familiar suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Knocking Voltex flat as it jumped on his head, the protective creature actually pee'ed on him in passing before galloping invisibly across the tennis court to stand before a highly amused Ryoma.

Nodding to each other, the pair decided that their tennis match had been disrupted long enough and allowing the phantom echoes of their true forms to show to all those that could see, they roared out a terrible warning that instantly sent a yowling mass of alarmed cats streaking off in every direction.

Exhausted by the mass summoning, Eiji sagged slowly onto his knees; his tired smile of thanks showing to the few of his subjects that shot past him before he found himself kneeling wearily on the ground.

However, his rest was short lived. For with the mysterious exodus of the cats, order was soon restored and with a newly awakened (not to mention VERY CROSS) Yuushi looming over him, the recovering Cat Lord quickly pushed to his feet then took up his weapon once more.

Nervously eyeing the way his playing partner was twisting his racket as if longing to smash it down on his head, Eiji announced his new plan to use his great speed against his rivals.

Freed from the interference of other worldly attacks, the agile red head leapt swiftly about the war zone; his blurred movement and lightening fast turn of speed soon pushing the game score up to 4-3 in his favour.

Snarling their anger while licking their wounds, a tattered group of upper and lower realm dwellers remained inactive as the score climbed from 5-5 to 6-6.

Wanting to please the still largely distracted by the strange appearance of so many cats audience, Baker roughly ordered his star doubles players to lose.

Rocked to the core, both Tom and Terry tried to protest. But eyes narrowing into evil slits, Baker flatly refused to allow them to win.

"You dare to question my orders? I was the one that saved you and without me, you would have lost your lives a long time ago. Now, get out there and do as I tell you!"

Gloomily returning to the battle field, the hidden Mythics tried to follow the harsh command. Yet, their finely tuned human bodies betrayed them each time; their arms seeming to swing independently as they fought to win. Yet at the same time, their Japanese opponents fought with incredible courage; the fast moving pair never giving a single quarter as the match remained antagonizingly close.

Filled with a new found respect for the proud Kitsune and his very odd cat Lord companion, the twins silently vowed to someday leave Baker and join forces with the mighty gold dragon that protected them.

Coming right down to the wire, the final set remained precariously balanced on razor's edge until a last, heart stopping dunk smash from Terry ended the contest in a stunning 7-6 victory.

With the feeling that a new alliance would soon be forged filling their sorrowful hearts, Tom and Terry quietly congratulated their defeated rivals for their unshakable valour.

"You play a very intense game." a smiling Terry told Eiji in a broken form of meowing feline speech. "And I rather enjoyed your diversion to save yourself from attack."

"But if I may say..." cut in a very serious Tom, "...I think it was a bit drastic."

Laughing, a happy Eiji ignored the murderous looks he was getting from Yuushi to cheerfully remark on how much he had enjoyed the exciting yet truly bazaar match.

Moving over to stand before the scowling Kitsune, Tom extended a friendly hand.

"We have heard about the mighty gold's plans to fight against Raidon and wish to become your allies."

"Of course." replied Yuushi smoothly, his proud speech somewhat hampered by his sneezing due to the feline element of the hidden Griffins. "We are always pleased to welcome new warriors."

Bowing, the twins then walked away. Eyes closed, their souls resolute, they blatantly snubbed Baker's false words of praise to shock him with a few words of their own.

"Baker..." said Tom firmly. "...we wish to thank you for all your past care."

"But now..." finished a determined Terry, "...we wish to let it be known that our lives are now our own."

Hand in hand, the brothers then strolled quietly away, leaving a truly startled outcast Hikari to stare after them in mute astonishment.

Moments ;later, he narrowed his eyes then glared across the open space of the tennis courts to stare angrily at an impassive Tezuka.

"Gold.." he thought furiously. "...your time will come." Lifting his voice, he then called imperiously to a nearby Bobby Max. "_Cdunsehk Ulayh!_ Come here!"

Low growl rumbling deep in his chest, the human disguised Mythic lizard slunk forward to stand sulkily at his bond mate's side.

"The human fools that run this tournament will now break for lunch." Indicating Tezuka's regal form standing amidst his team, Baker's tone became sly. "Go over there Ulayh and see what you can learn about the gold's followers."

"YES BOSS." snorting a cloud of thick black smoke, the huge teenager started to turn away; only to stop at the hidden Hikari's next words of warning.

"Beware of that 'Blood'. If he sees you, come straight back, Do not attempt to fight him! Have I made myself clear?"

"YES... _Boss..."_

Deliberately slurring the word into an insult, the human form dragon extended invisible to human eye wings before winking from existence with faint pop of displaced air.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Standing on the outer edge of the circle of his team mates, Sengoku listened intently to Tezuka's instructions. Giving his glasses a small push with his middle finger, the disguised dragon overlord calmly told his charges that Aidon's warriors had secured the area and that it was now safe for them to go outside for a short time.

"Stay close to the building." cautioned the proud youth, his serious russet orbs staring not only at his team, but also at the large ring of protective Hikari and Thleerum warriors surrounding them. "If any of your escort tells you to return indoors, you will do so. "

Voicing their agreement, the young tennis players started to walk towards the exit doors. Reaching out with a slender arm, Tezuka unexpectedly snagged Eiji's right shoulder thus effectively stopping the springy red head in his tracks.

"Eiji.." he rumbled, his tone uncharacteristically low and dangerous as hazel-gold orbs glinted balefully from behind slightly steamy glasses. "...I'd like a _word _with you..."

Chuckling his amusement as the sweating, gulping, trembling Cat Lord stood Ridgley at dismayed attention before his icy cold commander, Sengoku suddenly sensed a presence behind him. Turning his head, he found himself gazing up into the malignant eyes of a very large dragon.

It's human disguise half hidden in the shadows of the corridor, the phantom echo of its true self completely filled a nearby doorway; the bright light spilling in from the tennis courts highlighting the bronze sheen covering the creature's brown scales.

Intrigued by the beast's abrupt appearance and hostile manner, the flame haired warrior of the Divine Star clan took a single step towards it while working up a friendly smile.

"Hello." he said quietly while holding out his right hand in a non threatening gesture.

Glaring down from an impressive hight, both human and ghostly Mythic forms took an uneasy step back.

Just then, Tezuka's reprimand of Eiji drew to a close. Instantly realizing that one of his own kind was near, the dragon king allowed his acrobatic team mate to escape unheeded as he swiftly turned to threaten the looming stranger.

Not wanting to confront the mighty gold head on, Bobby voiced a surly snarl before snorting a thick cloud of smoke then instantly teleporting away.

Puffing his own cloud of moist steam, Tezuka allowed his tense body to relax. His giant shadow form fading out, he then turned to speak to a tense Raikiri standing a short distance behind him.

"The danger from him is over." Nodding regally to the rest of his powerful escort, Tezuka calmly strolled through a handy doorway and out into the midday sun light.

-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Completely ignoring the mass of demons perched on every available aerial surface, Ryoma also blatantly disregarded the large gathering of Hikari standing in a protective circle beyond his single player practice court.

Determined green-gold orbs fixed on a single point, the small Seigaku singles champion constantly drove a fast moving tennis ball forward. With every powerful forehand and each incredible backhand, Ryoma fired the high speed missile exactly into the same central point of the practice wall with an almost deadly accuracy.

To one side of the straight grey structure, a human form Kabaji stood motionless; his huge transparent true form hanging over him like a dark brooding cloud. Next to him, Atobe in his naturally born angel man body also kept up a steady vigil. Close by, a large grizzle furred mongoose watched his life mate with adoring eyes..

Off to one side and a short distance away, Tezuka stood beside Fuji in the centre of a thick ring of both allied Hikari and protective Thleerum while receiving a status report from the high lord of the lower realm himself.

"There are more coming oh mighty gold." Aidon stated respectfully. Lifting an elegant, clawed hand to the sky, the tall, silver haired warrior drew his audience's attention to the grey clouds starting to gather on the horizon. "Aion's Dark Hunters will create a storm then try to attack in the confusion. But we shall be ready for them."

"Good." Lifting an eyebrow, Tezuka impassively watched a dismayed Kirihara jog past. Four of Aidon's captains hung above him, their large, well muscled forms cutting lazy shapes in the air while totally ignoring the embarrassed youth's angry protests.

"He may not like it..." thought Seigaku's captain turned coach as the spluttering half breed and his escort vanished around a corner of the warm up courts tall fences, "...but such protection is necessary. This... peaceful interlude won't last very long."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Whatever peaceful thoughts a certain young blond haired male may of once enjoyed, had long disappeared into the harsh mists of a spiteful life. Closely followed by an ever watchful Billy, the blue eyed youth curled his lip at all the overhead activity. A few times, some of Raidon's former soldiers had spiralled down to pay him the respectful homage due his high rank. However, the sour princeling from the Divine Star had either harshly commanded them to leave or otherwise ignored them entirely.

Uncertain as to where his allegiance lay, most of Tezuka's followers had been quick to take the hint and once the word had been passed around, Kevin had found himself prowling the grounds undisturbed.

Even Jintin's own little band of subjects were keeping a safe distance and so thoroughly heart sick of having to constantly play the role of the ruthless warlord, the hidden Hikari grudgingly allowed himself to enjoy a small respite.

Leaving the vast bulk of the stadium behind him, the American teenager started to walk into the grounds extensive practice area; only to freeze in his tracks, his hard sapphire orbs widening before sparking with the hostile light of pure hatred.

For busily attacking a hitting wall no more than twenty meters away was Echizen Ryoma. At the sight of his quarry, a thrill of excitement shot through him; the unbridled longing to conquer the Demi-Dragon washing over him as an unstoppable flood. However, caution tempered his potential actions and stopping just short of the enclosed space's boundaries, he lifted his chin to call out a challenge.

"Some almighty dragon, beating up on a practice wall. How I quiver with fear before your terrible strength."

Closing his ears to the scornful voice, Ryoma played on. All around, conversations stopped; all eyes turning towards the confrontation as Kevin called out once more.

"Do all mighty fighters like yourself ignore a direct challenge, or could it be you are afraid?"

Right hand snapping out, the cap wearing youth caught the fast moving ball in full flight before he slowly turned around to face his tormenter.

"I'm not afraid of _you."_

Voicing an evil chuckle, Kevin then dared the glaring Demi-Dragon to prove it. "Come on then." he called nastily while pushing open a gate leading into an unoccupied court. "Come and fight with me, here and now!"

Angered by the blatant show of disrespect, an open eyed Fuji stepped forward to stop them; only to balk in surprise as his human form lover barricaded his progress with an outstretched arm.

"Tezuka..." the Tensai started to say before his hidden dragon silenced him with a gentle index finger pressed lightly against his lips.

'_I wish to see how my grandson reacts. Don't worry Pamujat pmuut. There are far too many protectors present for Echizen to run into any trouble.'_

Nodding, Fuji drank in the sight of a growling Momo' leading the careful advance of the slowly enclosing guardian circle. To one side of the blazing eyed snake slayer, Kabaji watched calmly; his looming shadow form unmoving expect for the small clouds of smoke curling from his flaring nostrils. Sitting at Ryoma's right side, a full sized Mythic form Karupin flexed his great curving claws; his burning golden eyes never leaving the blond invader's face as his sworn charge opened his mouth to speak.

"Mada mada da ne." Smirking over Kevin's outraged hiss, the short youth then half turned away to address his next remarks over his left shoulder. "I haven't got time to practice with you now." His tone dripping with bratty self assurance, Ryoma fully showed his snarling rival his back as he carefully bounced his tennis ball against his flat held racket. "I will face you..." he stated, his chin lifting so his words clearly drifted, "...but only in an official match."

Hitting the ball up then repeatedly slamming it against the wall, the young Demi-Dragon clearly signalled the audience to now be at an end and unable to do or say another thing, a tooth grinding, frustrated Kevin abruptly spun on his heel to stalk angrily back into the building.

Lips curving slightly upwards, Tezuka's pleasure over his many times over great grandson's new self control showed mainly in his softening russet orbs .

Slipping an arm around his taller lover's slender waist, a smiling Fuji proudly remarked that the young prince of tennis was growing up.

Humming his agreement, Tezuka then glanced at the sun before loudly calling to his followers that the lunch break was almost over and that all of his players had best return inside at once.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome back for the afternoon matches of this very exciting USA vs. Japanese junior tennis tournament!" Lusty cheering greeting the brightly spoken announcement, the human male behind the microphone grinned into the voice amplifying device before reading from the sheet of paper now being placed before him curtesy of a fresh faced female assistant. "The first of the singles games shall be played out by Japan's Kyosumi Sengoku and America's Bobby Max!"

Surrounded by a multitude of excitedly screaming fans; his once immaculate black suite now in tatters (while smelling like a well used litter box), a sullen Voltex stared through a ragged mask of deep scratches adoring his face at the flame haired tennis player now entering the war zone.

Turning to face an equally well cut and still bleeding in some places Rei, the high general of Jigoku savagely remarked that first meal he would eat upon returning home would be cat meat.

Snorting his disdain, Rei wrinkled his nose in disgust before indicating the disguised Hikari below with an impatient flick of his left index finger.

"I know him." he growled through a ridged barrier of clenched teeth. "Sengoku Sama of my own clan."

"Oh? A relative then?" asked a mildly interested Voltex.

For an answer, Rei made a disagreeable sound before haughtily pointing out that even though they were both from Divine Star, the pair of them were far from related.

"Lets just say that I'm from lower down the star." he grumbled. "The two of us trained together as boys. However..." drawing himself up, Raidon's second in command spoke with a fierce pride. "...he ran way from Varrock Jirakee like the coward he is to bond with a dragon as crazy as himself." A sharp snort of disgust followed and glaring about the stands, Rei angrily declared that the beast was somewhere close by.

"Of course." sneered Voltex as he watched a huge cloud of black and red smoke billow up from the USA team's entry doorway. "Some of your stupid kind cannot function without those ridiculous creatures to back them up."

"Only some." Rei reminded him, his voice low and highly dangerous as fury for the insult shone within his savage purple orbs.

"Oh, don't get your pretty little wings into a twist." chuckled the hidden Hunter with a dismissive flap of his hand. "It's time to indulge in a little pain giving before my hunt brothers arrive to capture that accursed dragon king and his mindless followers."

Almost directly below the place where the two plotting Mythics sat, the huge, heavily built form of a human teenager known to the sports world as Bobby Max stalked out to glare down at his tennis rival with an expression of utter distaste.

Unintimidated by monstrous shadow overhanging the snarling youth, Sengoku politely greeted the posturing dragon before making a light comment over the creature's part metallic noble heritage.

Head snapping up, Bobby spent a long moment staring furiously at his human disguised sire lurking in the back of the stands before leaning back down again to speak to his opponent with quiet menace.

"Listen up canary brain. I'm going to knock you flat."

"Really?" Grinning like a child in a chocolate shop, Yamabuki's charismatic vice captain cheerfully quipped that dragons were meant to be respectful.

Irritably snorting a thin cloud of black smoke, the towering adolescent displayed the ghostly echo of his roaring true self to all those able to see it.

Standing tall on slender yet powerful hind legs, the bronze-brown dragon fully extended his mighty wings; his head held high as a great gout of orange fire thundered upwards from squared off open jaws.

Having dealt with Akutsu's numerous and often violent temper tantrums over the many long years he had known the volatile green, Sengoku was nonplussed by the fierce some display. Stifling an urge to yawn, the grinning red head settled instead for turning away to walk sedately to the battlefield's baseline.

Smiling to himself as young Dan's encouraging tones of; "Go for it Sengoku sempai" followed by Akutsu's sneering call of; "You'd better not lose!" rolled down from the stands, the flame haired player steadied himself by bouncing the ball six times. Head lifting, he then stared across the field of conflict's woven central divide; his clear aqua eyes glittering from a gleaming white light of rising Hikari powers.

Tossing the ball high, his racket then whistled up to meet it; the tight network of strings connecting against the falling object with a resounding crack.

Leaping nimbly for one so large, a sneering Bobby swiftly intercepted the fast moving projectile and human body lighting up in a misty bronze glow that only his fellow Mythics could see, the hidden dragon channelled his unearthly might through his weapon to load the ball with a terrible malice.

Fully expecting such a ploy, Sengoku summoned up his defensive energies; only to freeze in surprise as a cold wave of confusion suddenly assaulted his brain.

Seeing not a returning tennis ball, but a strange blue, snake like creature instead, the disguised Hikari knew the thing to be an illusion. Still, its sudden appearance had indeed startled him and wrapped up in a cold veil of icy fog, the player well known for his fabled luck allowed the felt covered sphere to thunder past him.

"So.." he thought grimly as the cheers of the crowd washed against his ears. "...the Dark Hunters want to confuse me. Well, they are about to discover that my will is stronger than theirs. "

Serving again, he grimly noticed his rival's second lightening fast return.

"That creature is fast." thought Sengoku with a strange kind of grudging admiration. "But I haven't got time to think of that now." Concentrating hard, he quickly managed to throw off a new round of confusion attack. However, a different kind of assault had been cunningly hidden behind the first and as the little round object slammed into his racket, Yamabuki's second in command was shocked to find all of the strength draining out of his normally powerful right arm.

"What's wrong with me?" he gasped, his straining limb struggling to hold a tennis racket now weighed down by the lead weight of a magically infected ball.

Teeth bared, his eyes popping, Sengoku fought with all of his failing stamina. But unable to maintain his grip as a crackling malignance crept its way up the handle to tear at his flesh with a thousand needle like fangs, the battling Hikari was forced to relinquish his hold; his weapon violently spinning free of his grasp to whirr across the trammel lines and slide to a defeated halt just short of the court's surrounding wall.

Staring open mouthed at his fallen racket, the red head then directed his disbelieving gaze at his rival

Large feet placed shoulder width apart, the dark blue frame of his weapon lightly bouncing against his right shoulder, Bobby sneered triumphantly at his enemy before shooting a quick, self satisfied look towards the net zone corporate box on the stadium's eastern side.

Upon seeing the way that Rei seemed to be smirking back at him, a flash of understanding raced throughout Sengoku's mind and stealing a quick glance at a highly pleased Baker, all lingering doubt was instantly swept aside.

Clearing his mind, he sent an urgent warning to Tezuka.

Chortling as he caught sight of his opponent's worried expression, Bobby turned to acknowledge a sending from his bond partner turned tennis coach.

'_That's right Cdunsehk Ulayh. You have only one mission today and that's to beat that royal pain in the pin feathers so thoroughly that he'll never want to set foot on a tennis court again.'_

Snorting his laughter, Bobby grinned wickedly as his now dangerously calm challenger served again.

"I must boost my strength." Sengoku told himself grimly. "I must be able to return that ball!"

His slender frame pulsing with power, he confidently anticipated the lightening fast return. But once again, unearthly interference lanced down from the stands and after what felt like an eternity to the painfully struggling warrior, the sweating youth was able to send it winging its way back.

Unfortunately, the lagging missile slammed hard into the top of the net thus bringing the score to a mildly humiliating 0-40.

His young heart beating fearfully as frightened eyes watched his beloved protector suffer, a human disguised, hatchling black dragon attempted to help the flagging Hikari by sending forth what little help he could.

Smiling his thanks to a very concerned Dan, Sengoku actively resisted an urge to laugh as he took in Akutsu's highly annoyed expression.

Sending the ball into flight, he just barely managed to hit the offending missile back. However, yet another type of attack had been launched against him and taken completely unawares by the unexpected treachery, the shocked youth found himself momentarily caught up in the pulsing spider web of a Hikari created energy cage.

But as such a thing was designed to hold dragons, Sengoku easily broke free of it. Unfortunately, the delay had been just long enough; allowing the ball to thunder past his right ear, his hair blowing back from the force of its passing as a look of sheer stunned amazement over Rei's audacity washed over his face.

An angry scowl quickly replacing his expression of surprise, Sengoku glared as his tennis rival held his weapon aloft to roar his superiority to the wildly cheering crowd.

A few short minutes later, it was Bobby's turn to serve and as Sengoku valiantly fought to stave off mind attacks while fiercely defending himself in one of the most brutal battles he had ever known, he felt his incredible fortitude failing and in a disparate, last ditch effort, he frantically threw himself forward; only for his straining racket to just miss the satisfying kiss of the high speed ball before he forcefully measured his length face down on the unforgiving ground.

A low moan of suffering escaping from his slightly parted lips as relentless pain lanced through him, the disguised angel man started to push himself up onto his arms; only to freeze in consternation as he noticed the huge, baleful shadow looming directly overhead.

One large, eagle like front foot held suspended over his seemingly helpless victim's head, the bronze-brown dragon threatened to squash the fallen warrior flat.

'_But if the human's saw you die a gruesome and mysterious death...' _ Bobby added as he reluctantly turned away, '..._it would only bring the wrath of the entire brotherhood down on my head. So count yourself lucky tiny finch.'_

Hissing under his breath, Sengoku pushed himself onto his feet before glaring blazing daggers of doom at his adversary while brushing the dust from his shirt with unnecessary vigour.

"Until recently..." he thought while turning his sharp eyed gaze towards the players entrance. "...Echizen has been the only dragon ever to get the better of a trained Hikari warrior. This one..." he sneered as he redirected his stare towards a snorting Bobby now trading a few quick words with his mildly agitated coach, "...wouldn't stand a chance against me if it wasn't for those interfering Hunters and that crawling son of a she snake Rei. But how do I stop them from draining my powers?"

Expression turning thoughtful, Sengoku gazed up at an anxious Dan and a clearly furious Akutsu. "What kind of Hikari would I be if I hid behind a couple of dragons? There must be a way to defend myself without calling up the kind of power that might be seen by humans. Hmm... seen by humans..." Lifting his right hand, his thumb and middle finger suddenly met in a triumphant snap.

"That's it!" he thought as excitement coursed through him. "It's so simple! I'll become a human! Yes! If I lower my Hikari emery levels to a point of non existence, there will be nothing for those two slimy creatures to use against me. "

Resisting an urge to rub his hands together, the grinning teenager couldn't wait for the short break to finish so he could try out his newly found tactics.

Sensing what his guardian was up too, Dan let out a startled gasp while beside him, an incredulous disguised green dragon's look of horrorfied dismay was almost comical.

'_Are you completely out of your tiny little mind?' _ growled Akutsu in a guttural tone of utter disgust. '_Those Dark Hunters may as well put you on a spit right now and roast you with apple sauce! You can't possibly hope to win a fight like this as a HUMAN!'_

'_I have to try.' _ the red head replied in a mind voice of weary resignation. '_Neither Dark Hunters or Hikari can take from me what isn't there. Trust me.'_

_'Huh!' _snorted the crested youth, his arms folding tightly across his chest as he half turned aside and stuck a contemptible nose in the air. '_I'd rather trust a grinning great white shark.'_

"Sharks sometimes eat each other." Sengoku thought grimly as he served.

Throughout the long rallies that followed, both Voltex and Rei launched their attacks. But just the red head had hoped, their power stealing tactics were unable to leech out fully suppressed energy. Freed from interference, Yamabuki's vice captain fought hard. Sadly, in spite of all his unshakable valour, the flame haired warrior lost the next set at 0-2.

Ignoring both Bobby's and his green bond dragon's scornful telepathic taunts, Sengoku poured every once of his non magical strength into the game; only to once again lose to a humiliating 0-3 third round.

Shoulders shaking, his chest heaving as he drew tired, ragged breathes, the disguised angel man slowly passed a towering Bobby for the required court change. Snarling through his teeth, the heavily built monolith stopped to glare down at his distressed rival.

"You are finished feather wing." he growled in a threatening tone of assured victory. "Fly home and hide in your nest."

"I don't have one." replied Sengoku mildly as he continued to walk. "But it maybe you that fly's home to hide in his own egg shell before this match is over."

Laughing with malicious pleasure over the impossible outcome, Bobby allowed his invisible to the human eye dragon features to manifest purely for his rival's sorrowful benefit.

Wide sails standing out from his broad human shoulders, his long slender tail constantly whipping from side to side, a wickedly grinning Bobby thoroughly enjoyed himself as the apparently one sided battle continued to play out.

Hoping to find a weakness in his rival's iron clad tennis playing armour, Sengoku slowly found himself starting to succumb to the strain and once again throwing his shaking body forward in a desperate lunge, his eyes widened as he noticed the heavy ball bounce sluggishly off his reaching racket.

Dropping face down on the court a second time, he sighed happily; his head spinning from a sudden release of tension as he noticed the slow moving object strike the top of the net with a dull sounding thud before creeping its way over the barrier to fall lazily onto the waiting ground.

Lips curving upwards, the sweating red head whispered the word; "Lucky." Savouring the small victory, he then grinned wearily at the ground as a clearly furious Bobby stalked up to the net.

Savagely glaring at the fallen youth laying almost at his feet, Bobby ground his teeth; a low pitched, angry rumble starting deep in his chest that swiftly evolved into a full blown, bellowing roar of sheer outrage.

Snorting well hidden jets of fire from flaring nostrils, the huge youth suddenly grasped the top of the net and locking resentful eyes with those of the startled linesman, the heavily built American loudly spluttered an irritated protest.

Above him, his unseen by human eyes shadow form also howled its extreme displeasure to the yawning open space above.

"Hey!" stated the linesman in a firm, non nonsense tone as Bobby began to violently jerk the net up and down. "Get back to your place!"

Spitting his distaste, the towering youth resentfully obeyed. But as he sulkily tromped back to the baseline, he opened his mind to snarl at his now standing enemy.

'_You'll pay for that canary face!'_

Passing a trembling arm over his face as he slowly mopped the game induced moisture from his brow, Sengoku ignored the threat to direct a tired smile at his sneakers.

"I've found it." he thought as shaking hands carefully twisted the racket wobbling slightly in his loose grasp. "I know his weakness now."

Preparing to fight on, Yamabuki's vice captain subtly called upon a small amount of his buried Hikari power in order to give himself the necessary strength to endure.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Game! Sengoku! Six games all!"

Swaying about as though drunk, a sweat soaked Sengoku treading on the thresh hold of total exhaustion stared at his equally worn out rival through a bleary haze of muscle wrenching strain.

Never had any battle he had ever known been so hard and shaking his head, the mighty heavenly warrior managed to work up a tired smile as multiple salty droplets flew outwards in every direction.

Also completely drained by the gruelling struggle, Bobby stood motionless. Head down, his shoulders heaved as his overworked lunges fought to draw air.

His glazing eyes losing focus, he glared sullenly at his rival's wavering image as his fatigued mind struggled to comprehend the game's bazaar turn around.

At first, he had reigned supreme; his victory completely assured. But then, his tiny, power oppressed opponent had fought back by turning his own seething anger against him.

Starting to misfire his returns as an unstoppable fury had surged up to engulf him, he had soon over taxed his human strength to a point where he had been forced to rely on his dragon powers.

However, a pair of hidden Mythic generals had become bored by the still possible one sided slaughter and turning their attacks on him, they had kept the game mortal thus allowing the very tired Sengoku to catch up. With the score now dead even, a dreading Bobby now knew that every chance had arisen for him to be overrun.

Lifting a sluggish arm as rivers of hot moisture rolled off his roasting skin, Bobby hit a half hearted forehand.

Tired face cracking into a sarcastic grin, Sengoku wearily slammed it back.

'_Huh..' _ he sent as the last dredges of his human strength finally gave out. '..._is that the best you can do?'_

For an answer, Bobby huffed quietly; his head spinning as his lax body refused to obey him, Breath leaving him in a long, shuddering groan, he allowed his arms to drop to his sides; his racket slipping from unheeding fingers before a dizzying wave of vertigo rose up to engulf him. The once fierce eyes then rolled back into his head, the entire tennis court shaking as he pitched forward and crashed heavily to the ground.

Smirking, Sengoku lifted a protesting arm as waves of nausea began to swamp him. Yet the ball still flew upwards and feebly swinging his racket, the now completely exhausted player failed to connect.

Arm dropping drunkenly, the red head's mind came to the grim conclusion that he was finished. A lop sided leer spreading across his face, he uttered a slurred sounding; "I win." before flopping forward to limply measure his length in the dust.

For a moment, the quiet sounds of muted muttering held sway over the crowd. Two sets of medical teams then bolted onto the court and seconds later, they signalled to the waiting officials that the tennis match for them was well and truly over.

"No score!" called the announcer over the roars of crowd as a pair of motionless bodies were quickly carted from the war zone. "Therefore, this match is a draw!"

Leaning over Sengoku as the swooning red head was returned to them, the Japanese team kept their concerned gaze on Atobe as the semi amused angel man poured his healing energy into his stricken friend.

"Idiot." he muttered with a kind of bemused, grudging fondness. "You'll kill yourself by playing the human one of these days."

Giving his fellow Hikari a sleepy grin, the flame haired warrior fixed his glazed eyes onto Fuji's worried face.

"Blood..." he muttered while licking his dry lips. "...be careful. Those bastards up in the eastern net box will try anything to stop you."

"I know." Straightening his back, the Tensai walked calmly over to a nearby wall to retrieve his waiting racket.

Moving up behind him, Tezuka laid gentle hands upon his shoulders. "Syusuke...fight well." he murmured while exerting just enough pressure on his lover to ask him to turn around.

Tipping his head back, Fuji gave is clearly concerned love mate a radiant, closed eye smile. "I intend to."

Briefly pressing his brow tenderly against the 'Blood's' own, the human disguised king of dragons then reluctantly released him and stepped back. Quickly checking the tightness of his strings, the honey haired Tensai reached out to lightly stroke Tezuka's left cheek with his finger tips before turning away to face his destiny.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

To Be Continued...

Author's note.

The idea of Tezuka with a cat on his head came to me after watching an early ep of Prince Of Tennis where all the boys were doing a warm up run around the courts. Fuji asks Tezuka if he wants to drink Inui juice and the LOOK on our favourite disguised dragon king's face in response to that sadistic question instantly conquered up (at least for me) the image of a grinning cat laying atop Tezuka's head. (I really have no idea why. My mind can be quite warped at times nya) Now having had a good laugh over the idea, I've been trying for sometime to find a place in MB where the scene would work. Henceforth, the great cat invasion was born! Besides, I love cats (I have four of them) and as Eiji is the master of felines I thought having a huge crowd of them coming to his rescue would certainly make that game a match to remember.

In the next chapter, Fuji will go head to head with an old adversary. In the background, dark forces gather before Ryoma can make his stand. STAY TUNED!

Bobby's Mythic name means; Storming Ocean


	101. Match Intermission

Greetings readers! Now I know you are all eagerly awaiting Fuji's tennis match, but as it IS getting close to Christmas, I decided to plant a quick intermission between the final two matches. You see, I really wanted to write a short story based purely on some fun Fuji-Kagayakuyuki interaction for the 'Blood's' relationship with his stoic Hikari's fans. So without further delay, I present to you a little tale I like to call...:

"Kagayakuyuki's shopping trip."

Story: Tora Macaw

MERRY CHRISTMAS NYA!

-.-.-.-.-;

WARNING! This fic contains adult themes.

Disclaimer: How I wished I owned Prince Of Tennis! sigh.. But I don't... goes off to cry...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Saa.. Yuki, lets go shopping."

Sitting in within the wooden framework of a large, open window, Fuji's Hikari guardian turned his head to regard the smiling 'Blood' with his normal dead pan expression.

For a long moment, the angel man's long blond hair swayed in the crisp morning breezes; his narrow, liquid orbs all but expressionless as he appeared to ponder the unexpected invitation.

As Fuji Syusuke's sworn protector, life for the proud angel man forced to live on the moral realm had never lacked for excitement. After all, the serenely calm yet head strong youth was never one to back down from a challenge and having witnessed the human's hidden powers a small number of times, the high prince had often found himself wondering whom was really taking care of whom.

The ever smiling 'Blood' certainly cared for his love mate, that much was more obvious than the sky itself and belatedly remembering that the yearly human ritual of Christmas was drawing closer, it abruptly dawned on the heavenly being as to why his charge was so eager to run off to the shops while Tezuka was away overseeing some important dragon related business.

Pushing to his feet with an almost liquid grace, the tall angel man seemed to tower over the slender teenager as he answered Fuji's eager statement.

"As you wish."

"Good."

Striding off into his bedroom, the honey haired youth quickly changed from his light blue fluffy bath robe into a simple, long sleeved tan colored shirt and elegant black trousers. Clipping the two ends of a thin, yet strong metal chain together behind his head, Fuji then ran a gentle hand down his throat to lightly grasp the object now dangling around his neck.

Made of pure gold, the thinly beaten, beautifully crafted dragon had been a gift from Aidon; ruler of the Thleerum and one of Tezuka's strongest allies.

"So the mighty gold will always be with you." the silver haired warrior had said quietly while first placing the exquisite art work upon him. "There." Stepping back, the tall, slender demon king had proudly regarded his handy work. "I made it myself. Yes human, gold certainly becomes you."

Gazing fondly at his reflection in the room's antique, medieval style ornate wall mirror, Fuji could definitely agree with those words as he peacefully envisioned his naked lover stepping up behind him to slip tender arms about his waist. Voicing a wistful sigh, the young Tensai allowed the vision to fade before throwing a light weight, pale yellow coat around his shoulders. Loosely draping a soft, hand spun yellow, gold and white scarf around his neck, he carefully brushed his hair then stuffing his well laden wallet deep into his back pocket, the youth strolled back into the apartment's main living area.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

His long blond hair bound into a pony tail, his usual white-gold and light blue robes now replaced by less conspicuous mortal clothing, a well disguised Hikari called Kagayakuyuki walked beside Fuji just like any other normal, every day garden Varity human would do.

However, despite the fact that he showed neither wings nor swept back, elf like ears, the highly attractive male was certainly getting an unusual amount of attention and as the pair leisurely approached a huge shopping mall, a small group of passing girls brought a smirk of amusement to Fuji's face as they made no secret over liking what they saw.

"He is so handsome! My god! His eyes... they are _gold!_" gushed one of them, her long eyelashes batting as she simpered at the bland faced blond.

"He'd look even better if he smiled." breathed another meaningfully.

"The little guy is kind of cute." squeaked a third.

"But..." chuckled a fourth while turning around to happily drink in the tantalizing view of two perfectly formed rear ends. "...the long and the short of it! Kind of funny, don't you think?"

At those words, the group broke into laughter and looking down upon the much shorter 'Blood.', Yuki half lifted a fine, arching eyebrow.

"Humans are strange."

"Yes.." replied Fuji with a light silvery laugh. "...but that's what makes us so interesting."

"I may never understand them."

Stopping, the Tensai peered up at his guardian through half closed eyes.

"Saa... I'm one of them, and I don't fully understand either."

Playfully dealing the mega serious hidden angel man a light thump to the chest with the back of his hand, Fuji then led the way through the shopping center's large double doors.

Slowing down, Yuki took a good, long look at his surroundings; an expression of slight distaste creeping into his somber golden eyes

Garish lengths of dark green tinsel dotted with huge red balls trailed the entire length of the mall's ceiling as small multiple colored lights gaily winked within the artificial fronds.

To his eyes, the factory carved representations of his people strung out at frequent intervals were crude and ugly; the roughly drawn, unnaturally gold speckled clouds surrounding them doubly so.

Orbs narrowing into slits, Yuki then glared around disapprovingly at the small forest of artificial trees boasting a riot of wild colors scattered throughout the wide hallways.

Milling among them, a great noisy herd of humans played out the on going drama of their daily lives. A few of the shoppers pushed well loaded metal shopping carts with solitary dignity. But they were like isolated little pockets of land riding out the full force of a hurricane at sea.

Hordes of children ran wild, their ear shattering screaming like the sound of a jack hammer while irate adults yelled back or stood about in lively, chattering groups. Some of the weirder ones seemed to be having rather animated conversations with thin air; until Fuji calmly pointed out that they were in actual fact talking into the small head sets of hidden pocket phones.

A few people spotting friends loudly broadcast jovial greetings across the open spaces, too many babies to count suddenly took to howling at the same time and ruling over the entire chaotic, disorganized mad house, the tinny sound of old Christmas carols droned on in an almost tired monotone.

Just then, the overhead speaker roared into life; the loud voice cheerfully greeting the shoppers before urgently announcing that "Pantasia" was having a special bake sale and that for the next five minutes only, quick shoppers could buy freshly baked "Ja-pan 44" at a quarter of the normal price.

Unaccustomed to hearing sudden loud noises that threatened to burst his highly sensitive ear drums, Yuki reacted by seeing the uncomfortable blast as some kind of threat and baring his teeth he leapt nimbly in front of Fuji, one arm protectively extended while his other hand filled up with a faint golden orb of destructive energy.

Laughing, the amused Tensai emerged from behind the formidable barrier to quietly inform his guardian that the sound was only a public announcement.

Actively resisting a very uncharacteristic urge to activate his sword (in order to slice the speakers from the walls before violently cutting a wide path through the tight packed crowd), Kagayakuyuki ruthlessly suppressed a desire to snort before silently following his still chortling friend into a nearby music shop.

Passing through the yawning doorway, the first thing the disguised Hikari noticed was one of his own kind blissfully playing a violin. Standing proudly atop a small circular stage, the teenage appearing immortal kept his eyes closed; a blissful smile curving his lips as short golden hair wavered in the room's air-conditioning. Beside him, another youth with a long growth of hair obscuring one eye kept perfect time as he expertly weaved a haunting counter tune around the peaceful melody with a gleaming sliver flute.

Expressionless as always, Yuki stared at the contented pair. However, a closely watching Fuji noticed a faint glimmer of pleasure within the hard golden orbs and smiling serenely, the Tensai quickly made his way over to a long line of listening booths adorning the shop's southern wall.

After pausing to read the small screens displaying information on what music was on offer, the honey haired youth slipped a pair of headphones over his ears then sat down on a low stool to grove to the tune.

Intrigued, Yuki gave the booths on either side of his charge a quizzical glance. Close by, the violin player and his friend launched into a new tune. Torn between wanting listen to the musicians and curious about what Fuji was listening to, Yuki firmly told himself to make a decision. Squaring his narrow yet strong shoulders, he reached out with a long arm to delicately pluck the nearest head set from its bracket.

Taking it in both hands, he then slowly lifted it and taking a steady breath, he carefully eased the object onto his head.

For all of half a second it remained there. Then, as if the thing had bitten him, Yuki swiftly yanked it off and tossed it aside in one flowing movement. A look of utter distaste creeping into his eyes, the hidden angel man glared blazing daggers of doom at earphones still innocently belting out the foul language of a harsh rap song.

Opening his eyes, Fuji silently regarded his disgruntled guardian before smirking over the fact that the warrior's bland yet disgusted expression strongly reminded him of a wet cat.

Pushing to his feet, Fuji removed his headset; only to move a few paces over and slide another pair over his ears. Arms folded, face forbidding, the human form Hikari leaned his back against the booth wall to study the carpet with frightening intensity.

After what seemed a year to the stoic Mythic, Fuji finally grew tired of listening to upbeat dance music and. abandoning the demo booths, he smoothly made his way over to a huge rack boasting an unbelievable amount of colorful CD'S.

Voicing a contented sigh, the young 'Blood' then began a thorough search for the perfect prize. Systematically picking some up, he studied them closely; a few returning to the shelves as others remained firmly in his grasp. Retrieving two soundtracks of Tezuka's favorite classical jazz from yet another towering display, Fuji chuckled in an extremely pleased manner before weaving his way through his fellow browsers to pay for his chosen bounty.

Slipping his wallet back into his pocket, the slender teenager smiled up at his companion like a cat that had swallowed the cream.

"Here Yuki..." he purred while guilelessly holding out the small red plastic bag. "...please carry this."

For a long moment, the regal prince gazed frostily down from his lofty six foot height before staring straight over the top of Fuji's head and stolidly lifting an obliging hand.

Head cocked to one side, the beguiling Tensai sniggered under his breath. Quietly thanking his stoic parcel barer. Fuji then led to way through the exit

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Saa... which way to go now."

Rubbing both hands together, Fuji eagerly scanned the immediate area. All around, the many shops lining the mall hallways beckoned with a thousand untold delights and giving into the temptations of a gaily decorated novelty shop, the small youth cheerfully trotted towards it.

Pausing to study the entry displays, a large coffee mug caught his eye and reaching out, Fuji very carefully lifted it from its hook for a closer inspection.

The finely crafted artwork showed a detailed picture of two dolphins happily cavorting amidst the realistic background of their ocean environment. Cleverly painted sun beams lanced between different shades of aqua hews; the wavering golden ribbons of light and shadow hanging in suspended animation for all time.

Nodding his approval as he took in the sight of brightly colored fish swimming below the streamlined mammals, Fuji decided then and there that the mug would make the perfect gift for Ryoma. After all, he was well aware of the Demi-Dragons love for the ocean going creatures (even though one would have to put the brat on a rack to get him to admit it) and taking a few steps inside, the Tensai then noticed a fine present for Inui.

Sitting alone amidst a shelf full of cook books, the cover of the one beverage volume among them seem to leap out; 'One thousand and one perfect fruit and vegetable juices for the busy homemaker.' by Applegate Swidchyerblendoron.

Tucking the bulky object under his arm, Fuji then turned his attention to a trick box of six exploding false tennis balls looking for all the world like normal everyday Slazenger impacts sitting on a low glass shelf close by.

With every evil intention of giving the booby trapped spheres to an ever proud Atobe, Fuji hurried to the counter and paid for his booty. Angelic smile lighting up his whole being, he then very sweetly persuaded his guardian to carry the large paper and cardboard tote bag.

Carefully keeping his face neutral, Yuki allowed the Tensai to drape the thin brown handles over a ready arm before backing up and allowing his sworn charge to pass. Unfortunately, the towering hidden Hikari backed straight into a glass ledge thickly covered in whoopee cushions; the resulting rasping, thunderous and not to mention embarrassing noise bringing many expressions of amusement from other shoppers wed to several snide remarks. Undaunted, Kagayakuyuki calmly fled the scene with unshakable dignity; Fuji giggling insufferably behind his hands as they both re-entered the seething river of bargain hunters thronging the main walk ways.

Brilliant cerulean orbs peeling open, Fuji scanned the shopping center; his penetrating gaze causing a temporary rift in the ongoing tide as startled humans shied away from him after a single anxious glance.

Spying the soft red lights outlining the half concealed doorway of an adult shop safely tucked away in one corner, the corners of the 'Blood's' mouth twitched upward.

An unexpected jolt of alarm lancing through him, the willowy yet powerful blond standing innocently beside the plotting Tensai felt a distinct outbreak of moisture start to rise on the back of his head. Stern orbs gazing fixedly ahead, Yuki sent a quick, silent prayer to the universe.

Sadly, it seemed that whatever far flung deities the slightly desperate angel man was appealing to were definitely out to lunch.

Reaching back, Fuji snagged the lower front half of his companion's sky blue, lightly woven woolen jersey to then drag his unwilling victim straight into the pitiless jaws of open debauchery.

Lower and upper lips clamping shut, Yuki set his feet; his somber expression looking startlingly like that of a stubborn horse as he attempted to resist.

"Saa... Yuki..." the wickedly grinning 'Blood' purred in a smooth, wheedling tone. "...Tezuka and I do this all the time. Now come on, let some stale air out of those starched wings."

"All.. the... time.." Slowly articulating his words, the normally emotionless Hikari appeared to be completely thunder struck. "...him?...no." Shaking his head, Yuki calmed down by firmly convincing himself that the words were another example of Fuji's warped sense of humor and no force in the cosmos was _ever_ going to convince him otherwise.

"Come on."

Jerked back into the here and now by the soft urging coupled to a few more tugs on his clothing, Yuki stoically resigned himself to his fate.

The pair were only about a meter away from the raunchy decorations sitting merrily within the shop front window, when a familiar figure came happily bounding through the red rimmed doorway; his well loaded arms starting to sag from the weight of the many bags hanging from them. Behind him, Yuuta and Saeki had their heads close together; both their cheeks boasting a delicate shade of crimson as they twittered with secretive laughter.

However, both heads snapped upwards, their eyes widening as Aoi spotted the nearby Tensai.

"SYUSUKE!" he barked at the top of his voice, his cheerful smile lighting up his entire being as he all but danced around the amused 'Blood'. "SO GOOD TO SEE YOU! AND KAGA... KAGA... oh the heck with it... YUKI CHAN!"

As if carved from a single tall block of ice, Yuki quietly returned the greeting in chilly tones of frosty politeness.

"Soraaoiwashi. I trust you are well?"

Throwing his head back, Rokkaku's young captain laughed uproariously over his fellow angel man's stuffy manners. ""PLEASE!" he shouted for all the world to hear. "CALL ME AOI."

Standing on his toes, Aoi giggled while gleefully reaching up to sling a friendly arm across Yuki's iron like shoulders. Leaning towards Fuji, his face then creased into a knowing leer.

"GOING IN TO PICK UP SOME NEW "DESSERTS" FOR YOU AND HIS HIGNESS?"

Serene mask remaining firmly in place, Fuji ignored the fact that his hair was flying back from the shock of the sound blast while softly murmuring his reply.

"Maybe. I thought it would be fun to have a look."

Behind the loud voiced, dark haired teenager, Yuuta and saeki playfully elbowed each other's ribs. Taking no notice of how much his beloved younger brother was trying to get a laugh at his expense, Syusuke turned his smiling attention onto the bundles hanging from Aoi's arms.

"AH!" chortled the disguised Hikari the very second he noticed the older Fuji's interest. "YOU WANT TO SEE? I HAVE VIBRATORS, HANDCUFFS, RUBBER DUCKIES..."

_'Duckies?' _For a brief moment, Fuji almost asked before shaking his head and deciding he didn't really want to know. Stealing a glance at Yuki, he grinned at the slight tick jumping in taller man's left cheek.

"Aoi, you do realize the entire shopping center can hear you?"

Shrugging, the mega mouth completely failed to notice the open mouthed, wide eyed crowd intently watching the noisy exchange as he flapped a dismissive hand.

"THEY CAN? THAT'S SO FUNNY!"

For an answer, Seigaku's Tensai chortled before cocking his head to one side and peacefully regarding his excited friend.

"Excuse us..."

"WHAT? OH YES, OF COURSE."

Stepping aside, Aoi bowed before graciously waving his team's tennis rival through the beckoning doorway.

"HAVE FUN!"

The parting shot ringing painfully against his ear drums, Fuji marched determinedly into the shop.

-.--.-.-.-.-

Although he could close his eyes to the sight of so many sexually related objects, Yuki heartily found himself wishing he could close his ears. With Christmas fast approaching, the little den of iniquity was packed and standing motionless at Fuji's side, he tried his best to ignore the multitude of bawdy conversations taking place around him.

"These ribbed ones are so nice." gushed a condom waving woman while her friend went into raptures over some phallic shaped novelty cushions.

"How many times are you going to insist on chocolate flavor?" a petite young teenager pouted cutely, his long chestnut braid swaying in time to his head movements; his roguish purple eyes peering coyly at another male whose dark, serious orbs glared out from beneath deep brown bangs. "This time, I want strawberry body paint."

Grinning indulgently at the awkward way the uncertain of how to react somber teenager began trying to appease his playful boyfriend, Fuji spied a fun object laying discarded atop a colorful pile of clear plastic wrapped tickling feathers. Face cracking into an evil grin, he lifted the item, placed it upon his face, then tugged on the back of Yuki's jumper to gain his attention.

Turning about, Yuki remained fully impassive; his unruffled calm remaining unshakeable as he solemnly drank in the sight of his charge's plastic breast covered eyes.

In the background, the noisy hubbub seemed to die away. A hot, desert wind blew across the two males silently facing each other; honey brown hair whipping back as a long pony tail was pushed forward. Someone in the shop randomly threw a brightly colored, insanely grinning pussy cat pillow across the open space behind them and as Fuji tipped his head forward... the latex representations of female chest anatomy dangling obscenely on the ends of copper toned springs... an inflated adult themed novelty balloon attached to the counter suddenly burst with a sad sounding pop.

With nothing but pure dignity showing within his molten orbs, Yuki lightly plucked the fun glasses from Fuji's eyes, tossed them to one side then stalked from the shop without uttering a sound.

Voicing an amused sigh, Fuji abandoned his plans to happily trot in his wake.

"Well now!" the Tensai puffed brightly, one hand absentmindedly toying with the right end of his scarf while plotting his next move. "Where shall we go?"

"Home."

The single word was as flat as a pancake and seizing a long, slender arm, Fuji hauld his long suffering guardian deeper into the shopping center.

-.-.-.-.-

"No."

"Oh.. come on."

"I absolutely refuse."

Turning his head away, Yuki folded indignant arms tightly across his chest before sticking a resolute nose into the air.

"Saa.. It'll be fun. Please Yuki; I know Tezuka would treasure it always."

"Go and do it yourself."

Sighing, Fuji gazed longingly at the short line of kids waiting to have their photos taken with Santa.

"Yuki..."

Although it didn't show, Yuki flinched at the wheedling tone.

"Saa..." the voice was silky soft now. "...the line is usually never this short and it would be a shame to let such a good opportunity pass."

Gazing down into the heart shaped, honey-brown hair framed feminine face with its porcelain skin, rosy lips, delicate arching eyebrows and smooth lids that hid the most beautiful human eyes he had ever seen, Yuki felt his stern facade crumble.

Sensing victory was near, the Tensai held the backs of both hands under his chin; the fine boned fingers pointing down as a pair of pleading ocean blue orbs were revealed by half raised lids.

"Please?"

Stoic resolve dissolving under the charmingly wistful gaze, Yuki would have sighed if he hadn't ruthlessly crushed his stirring emotions.

"Very well." he said blandly. "But only once."

Resisting an urge to cheer, Fuji settled instead for stepping up the end of the line. Standing behind a short haired girl silently plotting to sell photos of her long haired sister sitting upon Santa's knee to the highest bidder, the happily smiling Tensai waited with indefinite patience.

Wishing the ground would randomly open up and swallow him, Yuki towered over Fuji with an ever growing feeling of doom.

When it was finally their turn, Fuji merrily planted himself onto the red coated, white bearded gentlemen's amply padded right knee while cheerfully chirping for Yuki to sit upon the left.

"Ho, ho ho!" chuckled the Chris Cringle in his festive best. "And what would you two charming boys like for Christmas?"

Tilting his head to one side, a closed eye, serenely smiling Fuji told jolly old Saint Nick all about the very expensive, super strong yet feather weight tennis racket he'd had an eye on for some time now.

"I'd also like a new cactus." he purred before lifting his usual gaze towards a distinctively uncomfortable disguised angel man.

"And what about you, my fine blond fellow!" boomed Father Christmas, his clear blue eyes sparkling from some internal magic while one glove covered hand gave the knee of one long, blue jeans covered leg a friendly pat. "What would you like from Santa?"

Frosty orbs of frozen gold glared down.

"This to be over with."

His large rounded belly shaking as he laughed, Santa then bid his two new best friends in the entire world to smile at the waiting photographer. Lifting his right hand, Fuji flashed a victory sign while grinning like a contented cat. Meanwhile, if looks could destroy, the camera would have exploded into a thousand glittering fragments as Yuki's fierce orbs blazed in a dead pan face.

Happily chewing on a small candy cane courtesy of Santa's Elvin helpers, Fuji stopped a short distance away from the velvet padded throne to gaze back upon the well known Christmas icon with half open eyes.

Of all the Mythics of the Brotherhood, only one being possessed a time stopping power that was wed to such a friendly soul of overflowing generosity. Like a dragon; the only high elf ever known to past the Celestials impossible test of immortality, would live forever as he continued to gaze straight into human hearts and judge if they were worthy of his benign attention.

As the Tensai watched the red clad male cheerfully dismiss a grinning child, Santa suddenly turned; one warm friendly eye closing in a knowing wink and filled a happy feeling of walking on air, Fuji skipped away with the full knowledge that he would soon be playing against his rivals with a much greater weapon.

-.-.-.-.-

"I don't understand him." Stopping to rest as best as they could outside of an overcrowded cafe, Yuki stared at Fuji over the steaming rim of his tea cup. "The humans he serves show no real gratitude nor do they truly love him. That elf owes them nothing."

"Yuki.." murmured Fuji. Lowering his mug of hot chocolate, the 'Blood' leaned both elbows on the round wooden table as he spoke. "While true that no good deed goes unpunished, there are still beings in this world that delight in showering gifts on those they think are worthy. Sometimes, one is lucky enough to find those rare individuals that truly appreciate and are humbled by those that pluck them out of the pits of despair. But the sad truth is, most people get what they want and keep expecting more with little regard for those that they hurt."

"I see no logic in giving gifts to the selfish."

Straightening his back, Fuji took a thoughtful sip at his drink.

"I guess, while there is hope that such people will come to realize once ones patience and generosity will run out if it's abused, those with kind hearts will continue to aid the ones that only take in the hope that they will someday learn an important lesson. The sad truth is, many don't and just keep on taking without giving until their time is done."

"Taking without giving." thought Yuki sadly, his mournful thoughts briefly revisiting a time of yesteryear.

He had been little more than a child. But Raidon had taken every thing from him that he had loved while mercilessly squeezing out every last drop of happy emotion until only a cold, empty shell had been left.

Yet still his servants scraped and bowed, showing him every kind of respect that one such as he should never be allowed to keep.

"Maybe..." Yuki told himself while watching a near by pair of squabbling children loudly disputing the ownership of a large chocolate bar, "...my people keep helping him in the vain hope that he will one day change."

Knowing it was highly unlikely, he listened to Fuji's excited chatter over the coming Seigaku Christmas dinner party in brooding silence.

"Speaking of dinner..." chuckled the Tensai while licking his lips, "I'm hungry."

Stabbing out an index finger, he pointed to a reasonably quiet little eatery almost lost in the looming shadows of a flat tack busy MacDonald's and an equally harassed Kentucky Fried Chicken. Even the Burger King had a queue going out the door and carefully pushing himself through the tight packed mass, Fuji soon found himself seated at a nice little table in a cozy little home cooking restaurant.

Sighing appreciatively at his peaceful surroundings, the 'Blood' poured an insane amount of chilly power into his beef soup before attacking it with obvious enjoyment.

Quietly eating his grilled eel, Yuki glanced up as a tall, lanky male boasting a lean head covered with upright sandy-blond hair and wearing a tattered full length red leather coat, entered the restaurant. Happily munching on a donut, the person quickly made his over the bar and carelessly plunked himself down on a stool before cheerfully ordering a beer.

"Even here is busy." remarked Fuji as he enthusiastically started on his Katsu Don and Yuki turned his attention back to his food. "But at least it's quiet..."

The words were barely out of his mouth when the restaurant doors flew open to admit five lively teenagers.

"All right Yogi!" called an excited blond now bouncing up to an adjoining table. "Good food, and a good place to try out my latest mini holographic projector system!" Flopping down onto a protesting chair, he grinned wickedly at his very short, spiky haired friend. "Oh boy!" the taller one enthused as while proudly displaying what looked like an oversized watch strapped to his left wrist. "I'm going to win with this, I just know it!"

"You won't win, no matter what you do mutt." Scowled an even taller teenager, his hostile blue orbs reminding Fuji of a hungry dragon as the youth arrogantly hooked out a chair then firmly sat down.

"Give him a chance Seto."

At the soft sound of an amused voice, both Fuji and Yuki sat bolt upright. Lunch forgotten, they started apprehensively at the white haired boy before both sets of startled eyes traveled downwards to rest on the large gold ring hanging around the teenager's neck.

"Do you feel that?" asked Fuji quietly, his half open eyes becoming serious as Yuki glared at the object with open concern.

"Evil.." muttered Yuki, an ominous hint of foreboding creeping into his normally flat tones. "...like that of a Dark Hunter."

"He's no Dark Hunter." said the 'Blood' after a long moment's careful scrutiny. "He's all human. But I do sense a darkness within him."

Surreptitiously lifting his right hand, the hidden Hikari invoked his powerful second sight; the unearthly vision effortlessly baring the truth behind the seemingly harmless youth's under worldly nature.

Seeing the ring light up with a malevolent misty blue glow, Yuki came to the startling conclusion that he was now witnessing something that wasn't supposed to exist.

"Fuji, that gold ring contains the spirit of a shadow demon."

Alarmed, the Tensai's open eyes glittered with a faint silvery light. Buried deep inside him, a dangerous presence stirred slightly. "I have one living in me, but I've learnt to control it and safely draw from its power in time of need."

"That's because you were born with it already lodged in your soul." stated Yuki in a matter of fact tone. "But this one has been cursed, its life force attached to that ring." Hissing through his teeth, the tall guardian sternly remarked that the white haired youth had no control over it at all. "One day, it will kill him."

Shuddering, Fuji was about ask if there was something that could be done, when something so extraordinary then happened that it took the Tensai's breath away.

The small, bushy haired youth had suddenly grown taller in a radiant blaze of golden light; the transformation powers obviously emitting from the large gold pyramid hanging around his neck.

For Yuki, the unexpected sight dredged up an old memory. He could see it; hear it almost; the howling desert winds whipping the stinging sands into a fury. A small party of humans strode resolutely through the storm, their well wrapped forms moving quickly into the shade of a looming stone statue.

Head of a man, body of a lion, the solid monolith lay upon the desert floor like it had for countless years and striding around to stand behind its left flank, the chanting humans found themselves out of the worst of the winds.

Unslinging a wildly wiggling sack from his shoulder, a burly palace guard grinned his amusement as the Pharaoh's high priest stepped forward. Withdrawing an ornate gold dagger from his belt, he expertly sliced the binding rope at the bag's opening with a single stroke.

The large head of a mongoose spirit popped into view; its outraged chattering dying in its throat as it found itself staring straight into the large purple orbs of Egypt's mighty overlord.

Raising his voice so it could heard over the roar of the sand storm, the high priest asked for the two attending Hikari to step forth. Raikiri had been one, Kagayakuyuki the other and taking careful note of how the pharaoh spirit now bound to a small human launched an attack with tiny holographic figures now hovering over the table top, Fuji's guardian remembered the chanting of the ancient 'Blood' human as he bound the screeching snake slayer as protector of a new born Sphinx cub for all time.

"David and Bane." said Fuji reflectively once Yuki had explained to the wondering Tensai just why he was staring so intently at the noisy duel monsters game now drawing a steady crowd of excited admirers. "It's getting too crowded in here."

Agreeing, the tall angel man cast a final look at the ring wearing youth; his hard eyes awash with subtle pity for there was little he could do to help the boy. The young 'Blood' walking quickly before him was his primary concern and once free of the restaurant, Yuki breathed just that little bit easier.

But when one was out with the dragon king's lover, nothing remained simple for long and turning around, he was dismayed to see the Tensai's back disappearing into a partly crowded pet store.

Pushing his way through the human tide barring his way, the disguised Hikari soon reached his objective and passing through the semi crowded doorway, Yuki easily glanced over a multitude of shoppers heads to spot his sworn charge chattering to an excited Eiji.

It was a well known fact that the lively Cat Lord enjoyed visiting such shops mainly to speak to the felines and offer up encouraging reassurance to those awaiting new homes. But a lot of the time, Eiji also liked watching the turtles. Fascinated by their slow paced view on life, the highly active tennis player would stand enthralled for hours.

Today, Eiji was there to help his shop owning friend deal with the pre-Christmas rush and tenderly lifting a mottled grey bundle of mewling kitten from its cage, the flame haired youth carefully passed the small creature into the loving embrace of a seven year old girl.

Beaming with undisguised pleasure, the girl cuddled her new pet before gently placing the kitten into a secure carry box.

"Good luck nya!" Seigaku's acrobatic tennis star told the feline in quiet tones of meowing speech. "I'll know you'll have a long and happy life in her care."

"Thank you sire." the kitten replied importantly. "I hope to see you again when I'm part of the big world."

His laughter tinged with a little sorrow to see his friend go, Eiji dashed away a single tear before turning brilliant azure orbs towards his team mate.

"Fuji! Yuki! Good to see you nya! Tell me, what brings the pair of you in here?"

"Saa... I thought you might be here." replied Fuji evenly. "It looks like you are pretty busy."

"I am. Hey, can you help a moment?"

Smiling his desire to aid his friend, Fuji asked what Eiji had in mind.

"I need to change the shredded paper in the puppy pens. Would you mind holding them for a moment?"

Sweetly replying that he was up to the task, the honey haired youth followed his team mate past a long row of cages.

"I don't really mind puppies." the young Cat Lord confided once they had reached an open area containing four tail wagging bundles of brown furred energy. "It's older dogs we felines sometimes have to avoid. Here..."

Easily throwing a leg over the solid wire barrier, Eiji quickly entered the pen then laughed down at the pudgy little creatures tottering towards him on short sturdy legs.

Squatting, he carefully scooped up the first two and passed them to Fuji. Neko smile lighting up his face, the Tensai instantly passed them onto a mildly startled Yuki.

"Saa... here you go."

His arms already weighed down by shopping bags, the tall hidden angel man cut a comical figure as he momentarily juggled his burdens. But after a few seconds, he managed to comfortably hang the bags in the crook of his left arm while both hands reassuringly cradled the tiny dogs.

Both pups were covered in soft wavy fur ranging from ripples of light brown, tan and storm cloud grey. The long fringe decorating the tails, the upstanding ears, the knock knees and their curiously fuzzy muzzles made them a baffling mixture of uncertain heritage. Yet the animals charm was undiminished and feeling himself starting to respond to loving way the little creatures were licking his hands, an expression of contentment started to appear in Yuki's hard golden orbs.

Beside him, Fuji laughed with delight while happily fending off one puppy that was trying to lick his face. The other one lying in the 'Blood's' arms rested its chin on his forearm, its intelligent brown eyes watching Yuki and its litter mates with obvious interest.

Growing tired of licking the fine boned hands holding it, one puppy started to squirm; small grunting sounds rising from it as it wiggled in a half hearted escape attempt. Shifting its position so its rounded paws were braced against his chest, Yuki supported its rump then began to soothe the little animal with a soft song.

Having never once heard his stoic guardian sing before, Fuji was instantly entranced and even though his guardian's voice was almost inaudible, the Tensai's sharp ears could only just make out a rich baritone drifting faintly on the air currents.

The song seemed to be about a warrior badly injured in battle. Surrounded by hostile enemies, he was fighting to stay alive. Under the cover of darkness, he crawled to safety then struggled to make it home.

"...if the winds of fate should seal my doom, my sunsets gold no longer loom..."

Abruptly, the gentle crooning stopped. A long slender back stiffened as a look of panic replaced the harmony in Yuki's eyes.

Ever so slowly, he then grimly extended his right arm; the restless puppy dangling by the scruff of its neck as long trickle of urine cascaded onto the floor.

Staring blankly into space, the disguised Hikari then froze into complete immobility and quickly passing his puppies back to a wide eyed Eiji, Fuji smirked as he noticed the wide wet patch adorning his guardian's jersey.

It was doubly unfortunate, that fate chose that very moment to have Akutsu Jin unexpectedly enter the area. Stopping as if he had walked into a brick wall, the disguised green dragon stared in open mouthed astonishment before a small giggle broke from him. That chuckle then quickly evolved into full blown laughter. Doubling over, he beat his knees with his open hands; the normally savage youth howling his amusement; tears of mirth streaming down his eyes as he thoroughly enjoyed a sight that he would probably never see again to the fullest.

Just as suddenly as he had arrived, he left; his eerie laughter echoing about the shop while a silent Eiji shook his head in dismay.

"Weird guy, nya."

Reliving the tall male of his living burdens, the Tensai mumbled a quick apology.. Yet Eiji was fast to notice an expression of sadistic glee in the half open orbs as the springy red head reached into a handy cupboard. Retrieving a clean cloth and a bottle of stain remover, the flame haired teenager offered to clean up his guest.

"I'll do it." said Fuji, a tiny hint of jealousy showing in his tone as he took the cleaning tools from his concerned team mate.

Turning away to perform some more tasks, Eiji grinned broadly before leaving the pair alone.

Directing a misty spray onto the stain, Fuji commenced a firm yet tender rubbing with his cloth. Slowly, a pair of beautiful molten orbs turned down. Studying the top of Fuji's head, Yuki noticed every small detail; the tidy way the honey brown strands lay against each other, a few tiny flakes of dandruff; the soft glow of the overhead lighting picking out the tan highlights wed to a healthy sheen. Breathing in, he savored the fresh smell of apple scented shampoo and as the Tensai completed his task, Yuki laid a gentle hand on the crown of the human's head.

"Thank you."

Startled, Fuji's head shot up; his open eyes searching the hidden angel man's face. There had been an almost husky quality in Yuki's gratitude. But now it was as if a wall had dropped down over his guardian's countenance to leave behind the stony expression he knew so well.

Stepping back, Fuji gave the taller male a warm smile.

"You're welcome. Saa... lets go now."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Leaving the pet shop behind them, the pair wandered in and out of several more retailers before Fuji glanced into a once fat wallet now slimmed down to emaciation and decided that a bowl of ice-cream was the next order of business.

Striding after his charge, his arms loaded with several more large shopping bags, Yuki suddenly stopped; his acute Mythic senses on high alert as an unexpected surge of magical energy thrummed throughout the immediate area. Slowing down near the shopping mall's huge decorative fountain, Fuji turned to look back; only to leap aside, his eyes opening in alarm as the slightly rippling waters of the aquatic feature's round stone bowl began to churn wildly.

Abruptly, the heads and shoulders of two teenagers then erupted from beneath the turbulent surface.

Gazing around out of large black eyes, the dark haired half of the pair muttered something about being back while his completely unabashed blond companion totally ignored the shocked expressions of the crowd to calmly climb out of the fountain as if it was something he did everyday.

Curious, but knowing it was really none of his concern, Fuji dismissed the strange occurrence to march determinedly into a nearby ice-creamery.

Ordering a bowl of chocolate-orange ripple with hot fudge sauce, the 'Blood' then carelessly flopped into a comfortable padded chair with a contented sigh.

"It's been fun. Saa Yuki, we should do this more often."

Stony silence his only reply, Yuki spared his burdens the briefest of glances before releasing a long breath through his nose.

Close to their table, a trio of young children suddenly started to squabble over the ownership of a recently purchased play station 2 game. The disagreeable noise quickly rising in volume, they soon leapt to their feet. Ignoring their harassed looking mother's half hearted protests, they began to tussle with each other; the physical struggle moving ever closer to the very place where an unsuspecting Fuji sat.

Hands linked under his chin, his mind happily mulling over the day's events, the Tensai was completely unaware of the children's ice cream cone toting hands until they were screaming some rather colorful insults right near his ears.

Ignoring them, the Tensai hoped they would go away. However, push abruptly came to shove amongst the youngsters and over balancing as they grappled in a furious battle, the three of them lost their footing before clumsily falling in a tangled heap straight into Fuji's lap; the three half melted ice-cream cones flying up to spin gracefully in mid air before coming down for a soft landing on top of a honey brown haired head.

Yuki was instantly onto his feet, his forbidding expression sending the howling children into instant flight. However, once he realized his charge was in no danger, the protective Hikari extended a helping hand; only to jerk to a halt, his narrow eyes going wide as he drank in the comical sight before him.

Fuji's normal smile had gone, an expression of woeful distaste showing through a tri colored mask of melted ice cream flowing down his half hidden face. Thick goblets of semi cold confectionery oozed from his bangs; the sticky mess slowly dripping down to add to the liberal splatter covering the base of the Tensai's legs.

For a long moment, Yuki merely stared impassively. Then, the corners of his mouth twitched up; his deadpan expression changing until Fuji could see the gleam of very white teeth. Lips fully curving, a mischievous twinkle showing in his eyes, Kagayakuyuki actually _smiled._

At once, the indigent 'Blood' forgot about his embarrassment for the friendly expression now covering his guardian's normally dead pan countenance was extraordinarily charming.

"Yuki, did you know that you are very beautiful when you smile?"

Body jerking as if he had received an electric shock, the hidden angel suddenly remembered himself and ruthlessly pushing his emotions aside, he glared stonily before firmly suggesting that his sworn charge should return home to clean himself up.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Entering the apartment at a trot, Fuji bid Yuki to dump the bags on the sofa before he hurried into the bathroom. Halfway through having his shower, Tezuka returned home and seeing his naked lover all wet and gleaming, the human form dragon interrupted the Tensai's cleaning of himself in the way that Fuji adored the most and it was a full three hours later that the 'Blood' finally returned to the apartment's living room.

Spying an obviously tired Yuki sound asleep on the sofa; the shopping bags neatly piled on the floor by his feet. Smiling, Fuji half turned away; only to stop and stare as a small sound drifted up.

Yuki slept as he always did; his large white wings lying loosely atop his sides like a soft feathered blanket while his long, unbound hair fell about him to fully conceal his face and even though he couldn't see his guardian's sleeping expression, Fuji knew it would be a smile.

Leaning down, the grinning Tensai gently kissed the top of his friend's head; for between his gentle snores, Kagayakuyuki was quietly laughing.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Endless...

SO! Who among you got the "Swidchyerblendoron" gag? If you didn't, try separating it and saying it slowly. It should then read "Switch yer blender on." Cue evil smirk...

My next posting should be soon.. That is if LIFE and the pre Christmas madness doesn't get in the way nya! Get out there Fuji and kick some sorry demon butt!


	102. Arena Of Fire 4

HAPPY NEW YEAR!! Party trumpets blow, streamers fly and fireworks explode in the background... Another year gone and Mythic Brotherhood is still going strong! Thank you to all my readers who help keep my enthusiasm alive! Mind you, I still LOVE Prince Of Tennis more than ever and that also makes writing this saga an easy task.

Now, just for the heck of it, I'm going to mention a little movie called ERAGON. I've seen it twice now.. (And yes, I have read the book too) Even though I found myself snorting over a certain blue dragon's BIRD??? wings and the odd way they grew from the center of her back instead of coming from the shoulders like ALL flying creatures are supposed to be; I did enjoy it and couldn't help throwing in a very small reference to it in this chapter.

Out of interest for readers, that particular dragon is roughly around the same size as Takashi and Ryoma appear in my story. Shishido, Saeki and Akutsu are bigger as they are older. Now, just imagine them looming over their human forms... lol...

Disclaimer: New Year, New thinking, same old dribble regarding the sad fact that I do NOT own any of the main characters. Only some of the Hikari and the demons are mine. Hands bound and gagged Raidon to all those wanting to kill him...

"Arena of Fire"

Part 4.

Story: Tora Macaw.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The chanting of the crowd was loud, yet Fuji was able to filter it out as background noise in order to fully concentrate on his reason for being in the center of a tennis stadium's echoing heart in the first place.

Tightening his grip on the padded handle of his light blue racket, he gazed out across the waiting battle ground with open eyes. Before him, the war zone lay as an inviting square of close cropped grass; its hard surface defined by crisp white lines while a taught net stood proudly across its center.

Above him, the retracted roof allowed fresh air and sunlight to flood the area with its life giving potential. Glancing up, the Tensai's harsh blue orbs narrowed; his unearthly second sight showing him things that normal humans were incapable of seeing. The yawning space above was clogged with demon warriors; their lean, well muscled forms tensed for battle and by extending his senses, Fuji was able to see through their eyes the great ranks of Dark Hunters massing upon the far horizon.

His weapon creaking in his gasp, the 'Blood' then lowered his gaze to stare impassively at his rival.

Fuji had only briefly seen the hidden Mythic once before, yet its face had been forever etched into his memory. For a short time, he had been Aion's prisoner and the particular demon that stood before him now had been a captain of the dungeon guard. But the Tensai had escaped and forced to fight every Dark Hunter the place in order to stay alive, he had faced the grey haired warrior just as he had burst free of the building's confines.

Cutting down the captain's entire squad, Fuji had then been pursued by Aion out into the open. Behind him, the one survivor of the massacre had crawled painfully into the shadows to die.

But fate had been cruel. Instead of finding release in oblivion, the demon had instead been found by Voltex and placed in a large darkened room, he had joined his fellow wounded in an agonizing brotherhood of the damned.

One by one, his comrades had succumbed. He alone had endured and once it was clear that he would live, a newly healed Aion appeared to sternly appraise his condition.

Displeased with his captain's extensive injuries, the lord of Jigoku had harshly declared him to be useless before ruthlessly banishing him the mortal realm forever more.

Struggling to live among hostile humans, the once proud Hunter had been forced to claw out a miserable existence; his weakened state constantly making him a pitiful target of the roving street gangs.

But just as he had reached the lowest point in his duration when he was convinced he was about to loose his life due to a human's huge knife, salvation had come in the form of banished Hikari calling himself Richard Baker.

Driving away the youths that would have finished him, the angel man had then insisted that his new follower learn the arts of tennis while swearing his eternal, undying loyalty.

Now, staring at the very one who had ripped his former existence from him, the human form male now known to the world as Arnold met Fuji's gaze with red eyed defiance.

A little way behind the honey haired youth, the huge shadow of the dragon king glared a dire warning while an invisible to human eyes tall Hikari stalked out to stand at the Tensai's back.

"Saa... Yuki..." muttered Fuji with a serene smile. "I'm a big 'Blood' now and can take care of myself."

'_I know.' _ came the flat reply inside the teenager's head. '_Be warned, the Dark one is dangerous and his brothers are about to launch an attack.'_

_'Look there.' _ Flicking up his index finger, Fuji indicated a sudden lack of Voltex and company in the stands. '_I think it's safe to say they have gone to join the outside party.'_

Nodding, Yuki briefly laid his left hand on the 'Blood's' shoulder as a comforting gesture before throwing the seething Lyrium one last dark look and turning away to join his charge's watching team mates.

Allowing his rival to see the hidden echoes of his true self, Arnold savagely sent forth his thoughts.

'_You! You killed my mother and my father. You killed my brother, my mate, my sons!' _ Taking the ball in hand as the linesman ordered him to serve, the American player bounced it four times before lighting up with a malignant reddish-grey glow. '_Today, I'm going to kill... YOU!'_

Tossing the little round object high, Arnold poured his power into his racket and weapon whistling up to meet it, the grey haired youth furiously slammed it over the net.

Noticing the well loaded ball, Fuji raised his energy shield; the high speed missile zapping against the barrier to the shoot away in what appeared to be a perfectly normal side shot ace.

'_Nice try.'_ the 'Blood' all but purred as he straightened his back. Calm smile suddenly falling away, Fuji glared blazing daggers of doom at his rash opponent.

Angered by the instant attack on the Japanese player, an irate Baker harshly commanded his demon subordinate to return to his side at once.

"Fool!" he growled the very moment his grey haired player had stepped up to the coach's bench. "You almost revealed yourself to the humans! Now listen closely." Leaning forward, Baker held the scowling former Dark Hunter with the sheer force of his penetrating gaze alone. "If you want to kill the human, then do it in your own time. You are only here for tennis! Understand?"

When grim faced, tight lipped silence was his only answer, Baker sat back to stare hard and angrily at the young man standing before him.

"Go onto the court Arnold and show them all your excellent skills."

"I will." replied Arnold, his eyes glowing with crimson fire as a fatalistic tone crept into his rough voice. "But know _this._ I swear on the charred bones of my family that I'll end that accursed 'Blood's' life!"

Lifting his chin, the disguised demon gave his furious coach a single glance full of fierce wild pride before spinning about on his heel and stalking away without another word.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Fuji..." began Hanamara as the Tensai joined her to sit upon the coach's bench. "...I've asked both Sakaki Taro and the mighty gold to stay back so we may talk."

Lifting his water bottle to his lips, the 'Blood' smirked around the straw while opening his mind so Tezuka could "receive" the private conversation.

"I know you are powerful..." said the disguised demon princess, "...but I also know your enemy. That Dark Hunter belongs to the ruling family of the Deep Earth clan and is as every bit as strong as Shinzyo. He is also highly skilled at this game. Don't let your guard down for a second."

Voicing a soft chuckle, Fuji jokingly told his concerned coach that if Arnold wanted to brawl, they could meet in the parking lot afterwards. Tone then turning serious, he assured the startled woman that he never let his guard down.

"Yes.." Hanamara sighed while turning her head to meet the stern gaze of a hidden dragon. "...he fears for your safety and with good reason." Leaning forward, the disguised princess quietly reminded her player of how he had beaten Aion while at full Mythic strength. "You cannot use that same power here and that Hunter knows it." Sitting back, she then calmly instructed the Tensai to play out a "human" game. "I know you'll be fine."

"Thank you." Smiling, the 'Blood' returned to the war zone as his worried team mates looked on.

"So rare..." muttered Ryoma, his nostrils flaring as well tuned Mythic senses told him of the gathering conflict beyond the stadium walls. "...to see Fuji senpai so tense before the match has even started."

'_Echizen..' _ Turning, the young singles star gazed upon the solemn face of his many times over great grandfather. '..._always remember this; Beware the Dark Hunter baring a grudge.'_

His own nose twitching, Eiji's large azure eyes scanned the area before his back snapped straight and his right hand lifted to point.

"Hey! Look over there nya!"

Following the line of his indicating index finger, Fuji's team mates drank in the unexpected sight of the rest of the USA players watching from the shadows of the large entry doorway.

His green-gold orbs locking onto Kevin's vicious glacial stare, Ryoma's mind spat the hidden Hikari's name like a curse. Suddenly, the savage blond broke eye contact to glance upwards and feeling a very distinctive presence of Mythic powers thrumming through the sky above, the young Demi-Dragon unconsciously took a small step closer to Tezuka's reassuring form.

Across from him, the Japanese tennis star's opponents watched both the on court drama unfold and the growing spectacle above as Arnold tossed a little round ball high.

'_Blood. You will suffer the very torment I suffered, for I intend to finish you slowly and painfully.'_

Grey eyes flooding with scarlet fire, the hidden demon took careful note of the blue-gold cloud of energy surrounding the waiting Tensai before establishing a tentative link with the human's mind. Throwing a quick glance toward the disguised gold and tall Hikari warrior, the former Dark Hunter sent his serve thundering across the net.

Open cerulean eyes carefully monitoring the missile's progress, Fuji was unexpectedly startled see a vision of his lover shimmer to life right in front of him.

Chased by a howling horde of blank eyed Lyrium, the mighty dragon galloped in a headlong dash; his normally stern russet orbs wild with fear as he rushed forward in a series of great leaping bounds.

Shocked by the terrible sight of a blood splattered, broken wing trailing uselessly behind, the 'Blood' froze in place; only to glare furiously as the illusion abruptly vanished and the linesman called a 30-0 score.

Taking control once more, a red eyed Arnold mind spoke the word; '_Suffer' _ as he served a third time.

As the high speed projectile howled its way towards him, Fuji saw a new picture form; one of his stoic, proud Hikari guardian struggling in the grip of a snarling silver dragon. Crushing Yuki's bones, it then grinned triumphantly as it lifted the angel man's limp carcass to its open mouth...

A long, drawn out scream echoed across the battlefield, Fuji not even realizing that the disparate sound had come from him until the ball had sailed past him and a new 40-0 score rang out.

"Illusions." the annoyed 'Blood' firmly told himself as the crowd roared its enthusiasm for the American's stunning aces. "That foul creature out there isn't showing me reality and I must no longer be its victim!"

Overhead, the first advance guard of a gathering army of grey clouds started to drift into the open space above and seeing how a wave of tension was rippling through the sky borne defenders, Fuji shook a little as his rival prepared to serve again.

'_My hunt brothers are coming, but your soul is mine!'_

Springing off his left foot, Fuji raced along the service square back line. Stopping, he pivoted on the same foot and firmly bracing his legs, he returned the high speed ball with a powerful forehand.

Off to the side, the huge bulk of Tezuka's phantom form stiffened into an alert posture. Joined by the smoke like ghosts of his subjects, the mighty dragon king suddenly faded from sight; the teenage captain's human state of being gesturing for some of his team to follow as he swiftly staked from the battleground.

Giving his senpai a final hopeful look, Ryoma then turned and trotted in his elders wake. Distracted by his lover's departure and knowing full well why he was leaving, Seigaku's honey haired player misfired his next forehand; the perfectly straight return shooting into the top of the net with brutal force thus allowing his smirking enemy to lead the match at 1-0.

Disgusted with himself, Fuji roughly ordered himself to keep his mind on the game; a stern reminder that was swiftly enforced by Hanamara.

'_I know you can overcome your fears Fuji, for illusions cannot harm you.'_

_'There is much dark energy.' _ Replied the Tensai while staring up at the lowering clouds. '_It calls to my inner demon.'_

Closing his eyes, Fuji bowed his head; drawing several deep, steadying breaths as he firmly confined the excited entity welling within.

Sensing his loathed opponents mild internal struggle, Arnold wondered if the 'Blood' would be foolish enough to unleash his full power as he strolled back to his coach with unruffled calm.

"First rule of this game..." snapped Baker by way of greeting, "...is to keep your mind on your work!"

Staring his outraged protector right in the eye, the former Hunter coldly informed the fuming Hikari that his only task was to kill the 'Blood.'

"Fine!" the USA coach all but roared before straightening his back, closing his eyes and controlling his outburst with an effort. Running a shaky left hand over his head, Baker hissed through his teeth before speaking in a low pitched, rough tone. "You can hurt that human all you want _after_ you have won. Now..." Fixing the rebellious youth with his piercing stare, the furious angel man then told Arnold in no uncertain terms to draw out the match and make it into a crowd pleaser.

Answering the sharp command with a surly; "Yes boss.", the unearthly player snatched up his weapon before resolutely marching back into battle.

With the ball now in his hand, Fuji listened to the growing storm announce its presence with a warning rumble of thunder. Glancing up, he stared for a moment at the great gold dragon alighting atop the stadium before ruthlessly turning his full attention back to the business at hand.

The first blast of a growing wind then tugged at his hair and lips compressing into a thin line, the 'Blood' sent forth his assault. Four times the ball flew straight and true across the net before Arnold leapt high to strike at a well lobbed shot. Pouring his demon powers into the glowing sphere, he then sent it slamming down at his waiting rival.

Open eyes filling with a dangerous slivery light, Fuji crouched. Then, with a mighty sweep of his arm, the Tensai nullified the dark power attached to the ball by loading it with his own blue-gold energy.

Racing over the court's central divide, it barreled down then shot straight up; the doom filled missile passing directly before the shocked Arnold's face to temporarily freeze the hidden demon with his rival's own brand of confusion.

For all of ten horror filled seconds, Arnold found himself reliving the moment of his family's gruesome demise before his vision cleared and the lusty cheers of the vast crowd roared in his ears. Then, the ball was falling; the now harmless object arching over his head to land just inside of the baseline with a faint sounding plop.

His weight resting on one knee, Fuji remained motionless; his hunched over body resembling a crouching predator as outspread arms stood out from his shoulders like the wings of a dragon.

Blinking, the former Hunter captain chased a profound vision of his antagonist as a small follower of the gold from his mind before glaring death and destruction at the powerful human.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A strong wind howled its way over the city, the sheer force of the raging air currents threatening to topple ranks of airborne demons from their places. But by adjusting the angle of their wings and boosting their powerful energy shields, Aidon's mighty warriors held their steady formation.

Perched a little way back from the still open stadium roof's metal edge, a well shielded from human eyes Tezuka keep alternating his sharp gaze between the match below and the grey sky above; his taloned feet shifting with anticipation as the much smaller Demi-Dragon at his side puffed a great cloud of steam in his excitement.

Even though he had been given strict orders to stay very close to his many times over great grandfather, Ryoma viewed the coming conflict just as he would a tennis match and lifting his head, his golden eyes blazed at the thrilling sight of so many demons and the great bronze dragon circling overhead.

Just then, a powerful open sending very much like Tezuka's own thought waves lanced down from even higher up.

'_They come..' _ the mighty ruler of the Theerium informed his troops. '_Chrono! Lift your squad by fifty meters and hold that position.'_

Gazing up at the silver haired form of Atobe proudly seated upon his bond dragon's neck, the mighty king of his kind concentrated on stoking his internal fires; his cavernous belly rumbling with a ready supply of hot flame and superheated steam before turning his attention back to his human lover on the battle ground below. Running in quick, short bursts; his own 'Blood; powers flaring to life in a hidden display of dual colored fog, Fuji played out the longest rally he had ever known.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Angered by the fact that his rival was longer responding to his fierce mind attacks, Arnold summoned up energy assaults designed to weaken his opponent's physical strength. But sensing the wicked intent behind the Demon's brutal forehand, Fuji boosted his own unearthly might; his blue-white powers swirling outwards like ever increasing pond ripples that swiftly evolved into formidable waves that caused his enemy's blast to bounce harmlessly to one side.

Unable to withstand the savage force behind the 'Blood's' backhand, Arnold failed dismally to hit the returning ball.

His right arm held up, his body slightly twisted from his limb's tennis movement, Fuji froze; his strong posture proclaiming his prowess as one visible blazing eye showed through a waving curtain of honey-brown hair. His thoughts reaching out, the annoyed Tensai sternly warned the former Dark Hunter not to be foolish.

Impressed in spite of the fact that one of his prized players was being so easily defeated, Baker smirked to himself as the weather rapidly deteriorated and a new round of on court battle commenced.

"The 'Blood' is strong..." he thought as rackets swung into action, "...but my Hunter will finish him."

Strike followed strike, the air becoming warm and heavy as dark storm clouds rolled oppressively across the open space above. Soundly rebuffing every attempt Arnold was making to stop him, Fuji quickly bought the score to one all.

With the crowd's excited approval ringing in his ears, the Tensai risked another glance upward. Dazzling claws of lightening splintered their way throughout charcoal clouds, while lowering thunder boomed its ominous message. Great ranks of Thleerum flanked by several dragons suddenly surged forward to clash head on with invading rivals, the huge metal roof of the building staring to close as the first fat, heavy drops of hot rain began to fall.

-.-.-.-.--.-.--

Swooping low through Aidon's armies, Ryuzaki opened her mouth; a terrible river of fire thundering from her jaws as she joined the other airborne dragons fighting to protect the stadium from being over run by the swiftly advancing hordes.

The first wall of attacking Dark Hunters had slammed head first into the Ranks of Thleerum defenders and now, vicious conflicts raged on every side.

Dodging a blow from a wildly swung Lyrium sword, the old red glanced up just in time to see the smaller shape of a younger dragon appear through the gloom; her front talons extended to grab as her own deadly flame lanced forth.

Caught in the blast, the foul creature uttered a single, hideous shriek before disintegrating into a smoldering pile of ashes. Nodding her thanks to Sakuno, Ryuzaki signaled for her grand daughter to stay close as she sailed down to pass low over the now tightly sealed roof.

His back against Tezuka's, Ryoma stood on strong hind legs; his fiery breath bringing a swift end to any foolish enough to challenge him while Takashi bravely defended his left flank. To his right, Shishido spewed a thick wall of flame and much higher up, a hissing Akutsu charged through large openings in Thleerium ranks to envelope many on coming Dark Hunters inside of choking clouds of killer gas.

Heavy rain pounded upon the fighters, the weight like those of many big stones to drum loudly on the building as fantastic displays of lightening shot forth, the wind howled and thunder answered with its strident call. Thankful for the fact that the combined noise was loudly drowning out the sound of shattered bodies striking the roof, Tezuka methodically charred all evidence of the fallen from existence; dark energy swords from both sides clashing as warriors whirled in a violent mid air dance of death.

Flying straight in a tight arrow head formation, a group of Hikari led by Raikiri clashed with a solid block of at least twenty howling demons. While some of the angel men were brutally bashed aside; their wounded forms spinning away to be quickly picked up by a squad of fast moving Wyverns, many others locked energy weapons in a mighty cascade of glittering sparks.

Shoving viciously at one another, the blades of the aerial fighters kissed, swung and smashed together; the furious impacts creating a mild sonic boom that traveled through the building to rock the highly sensitive ears of the hidden Brotherhood nervously watching the tennis match.

Fearful for his life mate's safety, a sweating, agitated Momo' watched the battle rage through Ryoma's eyes; his tall, bristle haired form anxiously twitching in his seat as a hissing Kaido kept throwing angry glares at the roof above.

Establishing a quick mind link with the mighty gold, a worried Inui stifled a gasp as he suddenly saw a strange Hikari rise up from the watery haze and shoot straight into the center of Sengoku's group stationed to the south. Patrolling the edges of the battle ground, their task was to destroy any Dark Hunters attempting to flee and with their minds firmly on the fight, not one of them noticed a large winged noble appear out of the driving rain to attack an unfortunate defender.

Opening his mind, the flame haired Yamabuki vice captain sent forth a loud warning of betrayal as his shimmering light sword cut sideways.

Flesh parted from bone in the midst of an agonizing crescendo of suffering. Gritting his teeth, Sengoku instantly followed the move with a backward chop; the unexpected defense taking the life of a red eyed Lyrium determined to remove his head. Swiping left, the Hikari prince killed another. But just as he was messily dispatching the loathsome creature, a second enemy Hikari swooped in behind him; it's scything weapon burning the red head's primary wing feathers as it rapidly continued on its upwards trajectory.

Wing beats fouled by the searing pain, Sengoku lost his stroke; his body tumbling down wards as he frantically tried to fly. Seeing the royal fall, several whooping Dark Hunters instantly started to close in. Sword flaring, the charismatic youth ignored the grievously sharp sting in his wings; the tortured, protesting limbs snapping out to abruptly halt his frightening descent. Azure orbs filled with defiance, he brutally disregarded the vertigo threatening to overcome him as he prepared to sell his life dearly.

Screaming a fierce battle cry, he lashed out. Abruptly, the circling demons victory shouts turned to shocked cries of terror as a large green dragon erupted spectacularly among them.

Sword like fangs snapping like a steel trap, the darting jaws killed and maimed a dozen before the balance of the squad were able to escape. Swearing under his breath before scornfully spitting the words; "Damn cowards!", Akutsu glanced around. Finding his friend gone, he then cursed loudly before folding his wings and dropping head first into a steep dive.

Quickly over shooting his unconscious, falling bond mate, the roaring dragon snapped his wings out; his breath leaving him in a sharp hiccup as the limp winged angel man thudded unceremoniously onto his back.

Snorting his annoyance, he ignored Sengoku's quietly groaned thanks. Breathing a great cloud of gas that took out five Lyrium directly in his path, the fractious green then snarled a silent; _'Lose some weight damn it!' _ Leathery flight limbs pumping, he raced into a clear space in the center of the howling chaos all around to teleport his friend to safety.

Below him, a young red... separated from her grandmother by a large squad of dart wielding Hunters... found herself screaming in terror; her small body hovering in mid air, as her wild eyes desperately took in the horrific sight of at least ten sword holding demons surrounding her.

With most of her fire expelled, the dragon child had little left to fight with. Heart pounding in her chest, an icy shaft of fear lancing through her, Sakuno cringed; her eyes involuntarily closing as the crimson eyed leader lifted his huge blade above his head for the killing blow.

Just then, a savage roar rang out; the close range sound vibrating painfully in their eardrums to momentarily distract them from their victim. Taking full advantage of the split second delay from doom, a small black dragon discharged its mouthful of gas full in the faces of the astonished Lyrium.

Reeling backwards, the Hunters broke into rasping fits of coughing; their searing lungs fighting to draw breath as the two small mythic lizards quickly escaped in the confusion.

Her strength gone, Sakuno only just managed to land clumsily on the stadium roof where a worried Takashi instantly sprang forth to help her. With some semblance of safety now about her, the tearful female gratefully touched noses with a crying, yet sadly smiling Dan. Sweeping a wing over her in a protective gesture, he grimaced fearfully at the noisy, rain soaked, lightening, flame and blade filled watery hell raging unchecked overhead.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

'_Blood'..great armies of my hunt brothers swarm beyond these walls, and as I take your life, the last thing you'll hear is the dying screams of your dragon.'_

Feral open eyes glaring, Fuji snorted his contempt while silently reminding the former Lyrium captain that they were currently engaged in a tennis match; not some fantasy sword and sorcery story playing out in a darkened cinema down town.

Hearing the muffled boom of thunder snarling beyond his own war zone, Fuji's sharper the average human's ears could easily make out the terrible sounds of distant battle cries, the howls of the wounded and the deep throated roars of the dragons.

A ghostly image drifted smoke like before his cerulean vision, a horrifying scene of death and destruction. Just as quickly as it appeared, it vanished; leaving the glaring Tensai to seethe with fury as Arnold tossed a well laden with demon powers tennis ball.

Distracted by the conflict outside, Fuji failed to completely shield himself from attack and cursing silently as he felt an invisible hook rip some of the strength from his right arm, the honey haired youth missed his forehand lunge.

Fully aware of the uneasy crowd's stunned silence, the 'Blood' could suddenly bare his full separation from his lover no longer. Clearing his mind, he sent his thoughts upward.

'_Playing tennis at a time like this is madness.'_

_'The national match is vital Fuji' _ came the firm reply. '_Your place is on the court.'_ A strong feeling of sorrow replacing the sternness, Tezuka's mind slowly withdrew the contact. '_I'm sorry...'_

Swamped by an inexplicable wave of indignation, Fuji found himself rapidly becoming insulted as all thoughts and feelings connected to the battle abruptly drained away.

"I'm sorry?" he thought bitterly as anger tore at his soul, "Is that all you have to say to me love mate, when so many lives are in danger?"

Fury adding might to his arm muscles, Fuji savagely charged the net to engage in a furious battle royalle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A large, heavily built Dark Hunter.. Closely flowered by a much smaller one.. broke through tight packed ranks of Aidon's warriors. Howling a battle cry, he bashed aside the snarling Wyvern blocking his path before swiftly dodging a thick fiery blast in a vain attempt to launch an assault upon the dragon king himself. Black blade hissing at its edges, the weapon scythed sideways. However, the force behind the wild charge caused the demon to misjudge and the first swing sliced right over Tezuka's head to accidentally cleave his fellow attacking comrade in two. Then, a terrible shriek emerged from him that instantly changed into a choking gurgle as snapping fangs snuffed out his life with a horrifying crunch. Spitting the foul tasting creature aside, the mighty gold watched as clustered groups beyond him struggled to keep their lives intact.

Rearing high, the powerful dragon ruler belched a river of roaring fire directly into the center of the largest pack of Aion's hordes. Most of the wretched Hunters caught in the blast changed into white ash that was instantly drowned by the raging deluge. The more unfortunate lived for an instant or two, their dark skin bubbling and writhing as though living creatures still pulsed within.

Only a pitiful few escaped with ignited clothes, but their frantic dash of self preservation was short lived as swooping Hikari and Thleerium warriors swiftly closed in to finish them off.

High above, a huge bronze also sent a great gout of flame smashing into enemy ranks; the roaring fire ball sucking all oxygen from the air, the falling rain hissing into clouds of hot mist as the howling hurricane of death charred all opponents into crisp, unrecognizable shapes that then exploded into dust to be instantly carried away on the gusting winds.

Rising up like some nightmarish kite, an angry Voltex bellowed at his fleeing fighters.

"Attack, curse you! Attack! Kill that accursed bronze and his bird boy protector!"

Moving in to engage both dragon and rider at close range, the towering general attempted to drive the point of his sword through Atobe's skull. However, well over a thousand years of sword play wed to the fast moves required for tennis had given Hyotei's captain lightening fast reflexes and laughing like a pirate king, he easily avoided the blow to instantly answer with one of his own. Unfortunately, the burly warrior was too quick in his dodge and with a cracking ball of pure white energy flung at his tail to speed him on his way, the savage Hunter quickly concealed himself within the snarling thunder clouds.

Snorting his contempt at such cowardly behavior, the silver haired youth asked his bond partner to follow the fleeing general as chaos reigned below. Dead and dying warriors briefly littered the ground; the living rescued by fast moving groups of Tomo's brethren while the slain were charged into white hot fragments by those staying close to the mighty gold.

The putrid odors of blood, bone and seared flesh all mingled in a fetid stench that not even the constantly pouring rain or moving air currents could hide and thoroughly disgusted by the foul smell, Atobe bid Kabaji to swiftly pursue their quarry.

This was not the thrill of the chase, the purity of fair combat. This was a mindless slaughter woefully beneath the honor of any proud warrior. Holding his light sword before him, he braced himself as the mighty bronze suddenly curved about to defend against a large group of howling Dark Hunters rapidly closing in from the right.

Forced back into the slaughter, Atobe cut loose with a piercing battle cry before giving no quarter to the ones rapidly circling above his dragon's outstretched neck.

At least five unexpectedly gave up, the creatures fleeing with fast, heavy wing beats as six others offered a valiant resistance. Three more closed in to confront him; only to have the outraged angel man twist his blade and cut their bodies clean in half.

Just then, the air around the pair filled with the sound of rushing wings and raising his crimson stained light sword in salute, Atobe smirked as Tachibana led of a charge of at least a thousand back up Thleerium straight into the heart of the fray.

A mayhem of blows and lunges then followed as the shouting army fought without pity or quarter. An awful wail rose above the clamor, and then a new sound cut through the chaotic tumult that instantly caught a hovering Aidon's attention. Lifting his gaze, his ice blue orbs locked onto Aion's malicious purple eyed stare and war cries clashing, the brothers rushed each other.

Feeling the bite of the Thleerium ruler's blade, the king of the under dark rained furious blows upon his silver haired sibling. Yet the tall monarch calmly took every attack in his stride and battering his twin's crackling blade aside, Aidon sliced a long, shallow wound into the howling Hunter leader's lower torso just above the left hip bone.

Wounded, the white haired Lyrium spun away, his insane laughter ringing on the damp air as he unexpectedly teleported away with a faint pop.

With their leader gone, a ripple of panic spread through the invading Dark Hunters that quickly turned into a frantic scream of retreat. Turning tail, the now loosely formed ranks of Lyrium rallied around a snarling Voltex before bolting away in a wild eyed charge to preserve their lives.

Drifting like wind borne ash, a scowling Rei watched the merciless route from high above before turning to gage his sneering King's reaction.

Seated upon a sad silver dragon's gleaming neck, Raidon bared his teeth; a horrible snarl of the immensely frustrated rolling out of him before giving the reins in his tight grip a harsh tug and bluntly ordering the suffering Luscious to take him home.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

With the tennis match now standing at 4-5 in Fuji's favor, Arnold trembled within as he sensed his hunt brothers fleeing in terror from the unrivaled power of the mighty gold's followers.

Wiping his sweat soaked face and neck with his sports towel, he then threw a worried glance at his grim faced opponent. Something had clearly happened to the 'Blood' that had obviously thrown him into a bad temper and faced with the horrifying truth of how strong the cerulean eyed human truly was, the former Dark Hunter captain was beginning to feel the cold hand of doom closing in.

Gratefully accepting a bottle of ice cold water from his coach, Fuji directed his closed eyed gaze upwards. He could feel it, the exultations of his lover's subjects as Aion's forces fled wed to Tezuka's deep sorrow over the loss of the fallen.

Grunting under his breath as he silently acknowledged the hard won victory, Fuji felt a little of his anger drain away as he turned his mind back to his own continuing fight.

Noticing her player's annoyed yet sad expression, Hanamara reached out to lightly touch the Tensai's right hand.

"Fuji.." she said gently as troubled orbs half opened to stare at her. ".. Tezuka has fought every bit as hard as you have this day. The battle just fought was but one and you both still have a war to win. Fuji, let it begin with your strength and together, we can ALL emerge triumphant."

Working up a sorrowful smile, Fuji thanked his coach. Just as he was about to return to the war zone, a flash of movement near the court entry door caught his eye and steadying his gaze, he found himself looking upon all of his comrades once more.

Both Atobe and Kabaji wore tired expressions while a swaying Sengoku smiled a lop sided grin as he fought to stay upright. Tezuka looked every bit as worn out as the others, yet his beautiful russet orbs burned with vitality and something more and seeing the love shining through his stern facade, Fuji found his irritation starting to melt like spring snow.

Brimming with new found strength, the Tensai marched onto the left baseline to serve the next round with a resounding crack.

Ten straight hits in succession followed before Arnold attempted to throw his rival off his game with another illusion. But knowing his lover was close, Fuji completely ignored it to load the high speed tennis ball with a feircesome sting of his own and smirking with satisfaction as his attack froze Arnold into place, the young "true" 'Blood' actually found himself enjoying the expression of fear lurking in his rival's eyes.

Carefully, almost lovingly tossing the ball high, Fuji's breath left him in a contented sigh before his tight stringed weapon brutally smashed the object over the woven central divide.

Swamped with despair, the desperate American watched the approaching missile as one stares in horror at a speeding train about to hit. His mouth had gone dry, his heart pounding in his chest and shimmering into existence to hang above the smirking Tensai as a short lived ghost, a large gold dragon spread mighty leathery wings.

Seeing the open eyes losing their dangerous light, Arnold realized with a jolt that his rival was now amused by his puny efforts and shame mingling with sorrow, the former Hunter felt the indignation of insult bite deep within. Yet, the grey haired player found he could now do nothing more to hurt the 'Blood' and throwing him the dirtiest look him could mange, the mournful youth braced himself for the punishment that he knew would come hot on the heels of his dismal failure.

Sure enough, an arm folded Baker was glaring blazing daggers of doom and cringing, Arnold sighed his chagrin.

Excitedly bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet, a broadly grinning Eiji suddenly noticed his team was one player short. Upon enquiring where the single's star had got to, Sengoku smiled through his fatigue.

"He is still outside with most of the dragons."

"Nya!" replied the surprised red head while flapping his right hand towards the green covered war zone "But Tezuka has returned!"

"You try telling the gold to stay away longer than he must." Answered Sengoku with light laugh. "Don't worry about Echizen, he'll be here soon."

With his lover's eyes upon him and all of his friends cheering him on, Fuji played as if invincible and as one terrible point loss followed the next, a sorrowful Arnold swiftly came to realize that it was next to impossible to fight back.

Yet for all his flagging courage and feelings of hopeless despair, the once mighty Dark Hunter prepared to go down in a blaze of glory as Fuji served for the last time that day.

Keeping both eyes on the rising ball, the Tensai opened his mind to invade the thoughts of a silently fuming hidden Hikari.

'_Baker, I know that you are working with Aion.'_

_'So what if I am?" _ came the scornful, court side reply. '_This a war human, and the only side I fight for is my own.'_

_"A true commander...' _ Fuji grimly informed the American coach as his racket whistled up to deal the little round object a devastating blow, '..._Fights to protect those that serve him and seeks allies to strengthen that protection. I won't allow you to sacrifice those you are supposed to care for, for your own cruel amusement!"_

'_Listen to yourself.' _ Baker sneered as both on court warriors ran, skidded to sharp halts and savagely swung weapons of round frame and tight string. '_The gold abandoned you to fight alone. My team follow me because they have no choice. Expose my plan, and they WILL be forced to return to the hellish lives they came from!'_

_'Baker, I despise you.' _ the Tensai snarled while hitting a strong backhand. '_I wasn't abandoned. The mighty gold left to fight for what he believes in and that is to protect as many lives as he can. True, I'd wished to fight at his side, but then I realized that some battles cannot be fought with brute strength and Mythic power alone. One must have a strategy that is wed to cunning and a great compassion for those that fight beside you.' _ Sending Arnold's hard struck forehand flying back over the central divide, Fuji opened both eyes to glare his disgust at the heartless coach. '_Before the sun has set, I intend to see to it that your followers despise you as well.'_

Sneering, the hidden Hikari turned to glare across at his team; only to recoil in shock as he noticed their fiercely determined expressions wed to an obvious undercurrent of complete and utter distaste for the one who had planned to turn his back on them.

'_Consider...' _ hissed Fuji as he rose up to deal the high speed missile zooming across his path a final harsh blow.. '..._your new life alone.'_

With an echoing crack, the ball roared across the net as a tiny, emerald colored blur. Passing Arnold with all the speed of a bullet, it then bounced away to seal the game with a powerful 6-4 win.

Falling to his knees beside the net, the former Lyrium never heard the exulting crowd or the announcer's voice loudly proclaiming Japan's victory. All he was aware of was the undeniable fact that once again, the 'Blood' had robbed him of his life and that Baker would be ruthless in his reactions over the match loss.

Sensing his enemy's close proximity, Arnold cringed as a pair of sneaker clad feet abruptly walked into his line of vision.

"Please..." an unexpectedly gentle voice said right above his bowed head. "...stand up and please listen."

Slowly, almost against his will, the defeated player pushed to his feet before reluctantly lifting his eyes to gaze upon his conquers face. He had been expecting an evil look of harsh triumph. Instead, he recoiled in astonishment as he found himself gazing upon a serene expression of compassionate sorrow.

"I am deeply sorry for the death of your clan. But on that day, my mind was not my own."

Rocked to the core, Arnold found he could do nothing but stare in mute befuddlement. It was just so unexpected as his own intentions had been not to just play tennis, but to extract a brutal revenge that his rival had been all to aware of. Yet, the once feared 'Blood' was now sincerely apologizing for the loss of his family and without a single clue of how to react to the strange situation, the ex-hunter could only blink as Fuji quietly spoke on.

"During this game, I learnt the awful truth about your coach. Baker, has been working with Aion's forces."

Finding himself at a loss, the grey haired male turned over a few strange truths that he already knew. His "boss" was in the habit of leaving for a few hours every night without ever letting his charges know where he was going. Questions regarding the matter were always soundly and harshly cast aside then followed by bellowed orders to never ask about his disappearances.

Once, Tom and Terry had tried follow him; only to return with seared fur and crisped wings that took months to heal. Baker had never once felt the slightest remorse for what he had done and the small seeds of doubt that had been planted abruptly germinated to blossom and grow within his heart at the 'Blood's' softly delivered revelation.

Feeling his stomach churn, Arnold realized alarms were sounding in his head. Leaning forward, he then read the grief in Fuji's half open eyes before his shoulders set and his jaw tightened.

"So.." the downcast player muttered quietly. "It's true." Shoulders rising then falling as the youth sighed, Arnold stared sightlessly ahead while softly informing the 'Blood' that he would speak to his team mates about what sort of action they should take.

"You could always join us."

Hearing the placid invitation, the American teenager's head shot up. Hope blazing in his eyes, he very carefully asked if the honey haired male before him really meant it.

"I do." replied Fuji, his head tilting a little to one side as he gave his startled rival a closed eye smile. "Please. Allow us both to bury the ghosts of the past and start afresh as allies united against our greatest threat."

For Arnold, such an offer was overwhelming. While true that he could never forget his lost loved ones, he was willing to forgive the one who had destroyed them purely out of self defense and slowly lifting his right hand, he started to banish his lingering hatred. "After all.." he thought as he shook Fuji's hand to the excited sound of a wildly cheering crowd. "..had it been me, I too would have killed all in my way in order to survive. And who knows, I may even end up liking being a part of the gold dragon's army and the freedom to live as I chose."

An expression of sad amusement upon his face, Arnold sighed as he watched the Tensai return to his friends. Steeling himself, he then turned away to face his outraged coach with quiet courage.

"I save you from humans!" the disguised angel man snarled the very second his player had joined him. "I take you in! I feed you, protect you, teach you how to play pro tennis and THIS is how you repay me? Not only do you lose so dismally after boasting how you wanted the kill that 'Blood', but I also then see you shaking his hand! How dare you make friends with your enemy? You are worthless! Do you hear me? You're a worthless, ungrateful maggot!" Flinging his right arm out, Baker imperiously ordered his crestfallen subordinate to get out of his sight and never return.

Slowly, the slump shouldered youth dejectedly made his way over to where his team mates had gathered and told them what had transpired. Snarling, Bobby instantly declared that he had always sensed something twisted and evil about Baker from the beginning.

"My dream had always been to defeat that 'Blood' and make him suffer for what he once did." Said Arnold as his friends gathered about him in a strong show of support. "But now, I feel a strange kind of respect for him and I'm going to join forces with the gold."

"My brother and I also pledge allegiance." stated Terry as the rest of the group cheerfully voiced their agreement and for the first time in many long months, Arnold smiled his thanks to a new found hope.

-.-.-.-.-.--

Grinning at the little scene of brotherly unity going on across the tennis grounds, Eiji suddenly noticed a returned Ryoma standing a short distance away.

"Chibi!" the red head laughed while gathering the glaring youth into his arms for a quick, friendly hug. "Where have you been nya? The next match is about to start!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

To Be Continued...


	103. Arena Of Fire 5

Hi readers! It's been a few hectic weeks, but here it is.. Drum roll.. Kirihara and Kevin's battle that leads into Ryoma's big showdown! The sparks will fly!!

Disclaimer: Even after slaving away at this fic for long, Prince Of Tennis is STILL not mine. Dragons, Moon Dogs, etc.. belong to themselves.

"Arena Of Fire"

Part 5

Story: Tora Macaw.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shoving both hands deep into his red, black and white jacket pockets, Ryoma gazed without seeing at the quiet tennis court laid out before him. Still driven by the heat of the battle he had just fought in, the dark haired youth was finding the short wait to see who would finally face off with Kevin almost intolerable.

Despite the fact that he was remaining still, the smallest member of the Japanese team betrayed his inner agitation by allowing small clouds of steam to constantly curl from his flaring nostrils.

The restless muttering of crowd whispering against his ears, Ryoma's head tipped slightly forward; his large green-gold eyes seeing the two white clad maintenance men out checking the net for tightness and correct level morphing into a dream like image of Kevin and himself. Sneaker shod feet pounding against the ground, he saw his own slender form playing a savage, no holds barred, do or die game. Not only was he fighting to win the national, he was also fighting for the freedom of dragons and leaping up to smash a high lob out of the air, a transforming Seigaku single's star became a roaring beast that swept away his enemy to leave him reigning supreme.

Curling his lip as four more humans walked out to sweep the court, Ryoma shifted his weight from one foot to the other; his growing impatience manifesting itself as a tight, hot ball of anxiety knotting his insides. Glaring furiously at the dark announcement board, the youth snarled quietly as if blaming the inanimate object for his current state of mind.

Standing beside his team mate, Eiji's azure eyes roved over a corporate box now free of hostile company while fretfully wondering when the last match of the day would begin.

"It will be an interesting match, no matter who plays." remarked Yuushi in response to the Cat Lord's complaint.

"A waste of time." Atobe all but purred while smugly eying both Kirihara and Ryoma.

Noticing the way his sometimes volatile friend was glaring out at the war zone, Sanada strolled over to the tense, arm folded teenager.

"Kirihara..." rumbled the stern vice captain, his fierce eyes gleaming through the shadow of his hat brim. "...if you are chosen, be careful of the Hikari."

Tension abruptly draining from his shoulders, the green eyed player laughed scornfully. Closing his eyes, the youth then turned his head to one side as low pitched chuckles of sarcastic amusement rolled out of him.

"Careful?" he snorted as his upper body trembled from barely contained mirth. "I'll show that squeaking canary "careful". But first, I must be chosen."

"Just..." Sanada's right hand rose as if he were planning to rest it upon his team mate's shoulder. But something about Kirihara's body language and scent stayed the movement. Letting the limb fall to his side, the hidden Demi-Dragon released his air with a low pitched snort. "...look after yourself."

"Yeah, yeah.." grumbled the Draca-Demon with mock annoyance. "Don't worry about me, worry about the whimpering dove."

From his place in the stands, Momo' broke contact with his life mate's turbulent mind to gaze apprehensively at his wrist watch.

"They should be ready to announce the match by now!"

"Yes.." agreed Takashi softly. "It's time to start."

Casting his hidden gaze about them, Inui quietly informed his friends that even though the humans had been completely oblivious to the Mythic conflict outside, the crowd had sensed that something was wrong and an inexplicable kind of heavy oppression now held sway over the muttering sports fans.

"Well..." giggled a nearby Tomo as she casually flicked some still damp ash from her hair, "..something strange _did_ happen didn't it? I mean, a full on demon battle raging over a sports stadium isn't exactly normal you know." Suddenly noticing how down cast her red haired friend was beside her, the disguised Wyvern lightly dealt her upper arm a playful punch. "Still brooding over how you almost got killed? Cheer up! We won didn't we?"

Shaking her head, Sakuno lifted her head; the corners of her mouth turning up as she made a brave attempt to smile.

"No. It's not that. I'm thinking about Ryoma Kun." Sitting close on her other side, Dan made a faint, disagreeable sound as the human form red dragon hatchling spoke on. "I know just how much he wants to be chosen, but what if he isn't?"

"What's that?" asked Tomo, a wicked grin lighting up her features as bright sparks danced in her eyes. "Of course they will choose Ryoma.. they HAVE to!"

Just then, a ripple of excitement ran through the crowd and flinging out his right hand, Horio stabbed a trembling finger at the huge player name board dominating the entire back wall.

White Kanji and Katakana showing starkly against the black ground, Kevin Smith and Akaya Kirihara's names clearly stood out for the entire world to see.

Struck speechless by the grim sight, Eiji stared at the screen in slack jawed, mute befuddlement as a silent Ryoma snorted a great cloud of hot steam. Back muscles tense, his quivering arms held ridged at his side, the smaller boy's hands balled into shaking fists as a jubilant Kirihara cheerfully pumped his right arm in a victory gesture.

"Yes!" he crowed while eagerly stepping forth, "This battle is mine!"

Across the war zone, a snarling Kevin spat his disgust the very moment his blazing orbs had finished drinking in the sight of the board's irritating verdict.

"This is impossible!" he raged as invisible to human eyes wings snapped out from his shoulders. "My opponent SHOULD be Echizen Ryoma!"

Taking a small step back, a startled by the announcement Baker stared up at the screen in open confusion.

"NO!" he gasped as dreams of seeing Kevin conquer the gold's own bloodline were dashed before his horrified eyes. "Why? Why wasn't that powerful creature chosen?"

Dropping his gaze, Baker glared across the tennis court; only to directly meet the ice cold stare of a motionless Sakaki Taro. For a few long seconds, the pair engaged in a furious battle of stare down. Cursing under his breath, the outcast Hikari was the first to look away. Snarling, he kept his hateful gaze fixed on the ground as his rival's stern mind voice rapped out a single, sharp word; '_Betrayer.'_

Cringing back, the American coach then covered his humiliation by turning his attention to the cheering crowd

"So..." he thought savagely as a nearby Kevin loudly continued to vent his frustration. "...he deliberately took the imp out to spite me. Well, no matter! Kevin will finish that other pathetic half breed and capture that Demi-Dragon the very second his protectors backs are turned!"

Shaking her head as she viewed the short lived conflict between the disguised angel men, Hanamara strolled up to her fellow coach's side to airily remark that he had taken Ryoma out of the game to protect him. "However..." she then warned while waggling an admonishing finger. "...I can strongly sense that the moment we turn our backs, Ryoma WILL find a way to challenge that prince."

"I know..." came the stoic reply "...and that's our problem." Pushing to his feet, the hidden Hikari curtly signaled for Tezuka to join him. "Tezuka..." he stated firmly. "...there is an urgent matter I must attend. Please oversee this match."

Russet orbs narrowing slightly, the messy haired youth answered with a wary; "Yes. Echizen..."

Holding up his right palm, Sakaki Taro effortlessly cut him off. "Don't worry about your grand hatchling, oh mighty gold. I give you my solemn word that no harm will befall him."

Listening in on the short conversation drifting on the slowly moving air currents, Atobe closed his eyes; a sharp snort of amusement erupting from him as he smoothly informed all those closest to him that he had never heard his royal overlord refer to Tezuka as the mighty gold before.

"First time for every thing." the wealthy youth then added with ill concealed humor.

Next to him, Yuushi thoughtfully rubbed his chin, "The Hikari known as Kevin boasted at the end of that press conference about how much he wanted to take Echizen down."

"And, I really was looking forward to seeing him try." replied Atobe with a light chuckle. "Well, no matter. It will be fun to see how he measures up to the Draca-Demon."

Worried about his little friend's bitter disappointment at not being able to play, Eiji laid a comforting hand on Ryoma's left shoulder; only to lift it off in an instant, his sharp in take of breath hissing in the pre-battle quiet. Appalled at the way his smaller team mate seemed to have turned into an iron bar, the springy red head attempted to offer concerned comfort.

Upon hearing the Cat Lord's gentle words, Ryoma tugged his cap brim low over his eyes. Voicing a low, rumbling growl, he glared furiously at the ground. Suddenly, his head shot up; a pair of bright gold demon's eyes blazing in his angry face as Kevin's livid shouts howled across the war zone to vibrate loudly within his ear drums.

"Boss! I won't accept this!" the blond snarled, his ice blue orbs glowing with outrage and madness as he forcefully refused to play. "I came here only to beat Echizen Ryoma and I'm not so much as setting a toe out there unless I play against him!"

Long accustomed to the young prince's outbursts, Baker would have normally conceded to the demand purely in order to live a far more harmonious life. But with the impatient sound of the crowd wed to the linesman's imperious calls for the game to begin ringing in his ears, the aggressive coach quickly found that he had suddenly taken all he could from his star player. Swiftly losing his temper, he loomed over the complaining teenager to roar directly into his face.

"Discuss this _after_ you have won! Now move!"

For a few seconds, a startled Kevin stared up in astonishment. Baker had never once spoken to him that way before and proudly drawing himself up to his full scant height, the blond youth prepared to deliver the kind of thunderous vocal retaliation that the entire world would never forget.

But just as he was opening his mouth, a stern announcement warning him to play or forfeit the match rang out over the PA. A tense silence, broken only by the heavy sound of Kevin's outraged breaths settled over the entire gathering and with his own savage heart beat pounding in his tight chest, the resentful teenager spat a frustrated; "K!" before stalking over to the coach's bench to snatch up his weapon.

With both warriors now moving into position, the tennis court's central overhead lighting dimmed as a relived announcer spoke into his microphone.

"Thank you everyone for waiting. The final single's game will now begin!"

Suddenly, a spotlight dramatically snapped to life; it's stark white beam illuminating a small part of the battlefield to throw a perfectly relaxed Japanese player into sharp relief.

"From the Kanto youth qualifying team.. Kirihara Akaya vs. the American star player.. Kevin Smith!"

At those words, a second spot light flashed on to reveal a clearly enraged, tooth grinding, Kevin.

As the great crowd screamed its wild enthusiasm, Ryoma stood as if carved from stone behind a cheerfully calling Eiji. Bitter disappointment eating at his soul, he glared blazing daggers of doom at the one he had trained so hard to play against. But cheated of the opportunity, anger such as he had never known before rose up to fully consume him in an overwhelming wave of cold fury.

Unable to stand the sight a moment longer, the hidden Demi-Dragon pulled his cap down to hide the bitter hot tears stinging his eyes. Mumbling under his breath about needing a can of ponta, the boy abruptly spun on his heel to stride away.

Caught up in the thrill of the starting game, none of his team mates noticed his departure save one; Sanada. Dark orbs filling with compassionate understanding, the first of the gold's bloodline wisely watched him leave in silence as the ridged winged, tail lashing demon child was swallowed up by the shadows of a dark corridor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Surrounded by hordes of cheering humans, Bunta blew a large bubble out of his green apple flavored gum before casting an amused eye towards his fellow Mythics. Spiky grey hair wavering in the building's air con, Nioh calmly remarked that it was time for Kirihara to kick some prissy Hikari butt.

"And, I hope he has a strong right arm because the bird boy will need it!"

"Don't forget.." remarked Yagyu while idly toying with his glasses, "..the Hikari can play left handed too."

Laughing as Kevin stalked up the baseline to then glare at his rival, the disguised grey Pegasus quipped that the match would be funny.

Curious, the gum chewing red head asked why.

"You'll see.." smirked Nioh as his dark haired team mate on the battle ground below his vantage point took control of the serve. "It's just a funny little feeling that I have in my tail hairs that tells me that things could turn out very differently from what everyone expects."

Small round tennis ball in hand, Kirihara's very sharp ears took note of the distant conversation and after bouncing the object a few times, he froze in order to give a waiting Kevin a warning glare.

"Shit!" the blond snapped to himself as the ball flew upwards. The handle of his light green racket creaking in his killer grasp, Kevin wished with all his heart and soul that it was Ryoma now striking the falling sphere.

With a resounding crack, the missile thundered towards him. Like a released spring, Kevin hurled himself forward to hit a powerful forehand.

Glittering green eyes deadly serious, Kirihara moved sideways to instantly return fire.

"This guy.." the furious hidden Hikari thought as he lunged left to attack the low flying projectile. "..why must I match up with him?"

Mouth set into a grim line, the fast moving Rikkadai player set his feet; his sneakers making a sharp skidding sound as he pulled his right arm back. "I hate the Hikari." he thought as Mythic powers rose at his command. "But this one irritates me more than most. Does he really think he can beat me?" His weapon pulsing with a faint blue-ish glow, Kirihara smirked wickedly. '_Stupid cloud dancer! Prepare to lose!'_

Unimpressed by the sneering mind voice, Kevin's orbs narrowed as he watched the fog shrouded ball race up to him. Without warning, the ball seemed to flare with emerald fire before splitting up into six different entities. Whirring right before his astonished gaze, the fragments spun wildly then vanished into thin air.

"What?" he cried in dismay as his wide eyed gaze frantically sought out his quarry. "It disappeared? NO! Impossible!"

Unexpectedly reappearing far to his left, the once again intact ball bounced away to score the first point.

Staring in shock at the smoking ball as the linesman called the 15-0 score, Kevin abruptly came to the startling conclusion that the entire short lived incident had been nothing more than a trick.

"I don't believe it!" he snarled while snapping his head around to glare accusingly at his smirking rival. "A warrior of my caliber, caught out by an illusion!"

"Like my phantom ball?" Kirihara all but purred while casually displaying the hidden echoes of his true form. Deliberately showing his seething opponent his back, the Draca-Demon turned from the net to calmly stride back to the baseline.

'_Phantom ball?' _ the angry blond's mind tone snapped like a stock whip. '_A child's party game! You won't catch me with that again!'_

Stopping, the Rikkadai player glanced up at the closed roof.

"Do I hear a little tweeting birdie?" he asked, his face a mask of mock innocence as he scornfully chuckled his amusement. "Nah!" Playfully waving his act aside, Kirihara loudly stated that he must have been hearing things as the crowd loudly roared its acclaim.

Chortling under his breath, Atobe murmured a quiet; "I see."

Head tilting slightly to one side, Yuushi asked him what he was talking about.

"Demons.." began Atobe smoothly as the game recommenced. "...can use confusion to create frighteningly real illusions to scare their prey or to make them seriously doubt their instincts. But fairy dragons create a different kind that simply annoys their victims so they end up wandering in circles." Lifting his left hand to his face, the disguised Hikari held the tops of his first two fingers just under his faintly glowing reddish-grey eyes. Invoking his powerful second sight, he sneaked a good long look at both on court warriors. "Hybrids have strange power levels.." he informed the watching Kitsune beside him. "..and Kirihara's are exceptional. Hmmm.. yes.. very good. As for Kevin,,," Trailing off, the silver haired youth watched his own kind hit a stunning backhand. "...I'd beat him inside of ten minutes."

"Really." drawled an unimpressed Sanada as he remembered everything he had ever heard about Atobe's match with Ryoma at the forest training camp. "Ten minutes? More like ten hours."

"What's that Sanada?" Atobe purred, his left hand leaving his face to lightly flick at his gleaming mane.

"That trick of his wont serve Kirihara for long." the vice captain grimly replied. "As a Hikari, _you_ of all creatures should know that."

"Ah!" smirked Hyotei's prima donna while holding up a knowing finger. "True! But then, a fairy dragon is well known for being full of surprises!"

Grunting, a brooding Sanada briefly recalled some of the more spectacular tennis sessions he'd had with the green eyed Mythic in the past before a shocked Kevin was once again tricked into swinging at a non existent ball.

Snarling as the fake image passed clean through his racket strings, the cursing player spat his haltered as the score hit 1-0 in his enemy's favor.

Muttering several choice phrases under his breath, the sullen youth stalked over to face his fuming coach.

"That creature out there is a demon!" Baker growled savagely. "A demon crossbred freak! Hikari warriors eat them for breakfast! Now stop fooling around and destroy it!"

With a calmness he certainly didn't feel as his insides churned with frustration, Kevin mumbled a quiet affirmative before striding back into the war zone.

Passing each other at the net for the required court change, Kevin kept his feral gaze staring straight ahead. Kirihara however stopped on his own accord to sneer at him.

"You are going to lose!"

"Dream on butterfly."

Shouldering his weapon, the dark haired player laughed nastily.

"I heard that you were far more powerful than this. Stop boring me parrot wings and start fighting! Or are you afraid to show me your true strength? Huh! I'm quite disappointed."

Whirling about, Kevin glared fire and brimstone at his rash opponent.

"What?"

"If you cannot play tennis..." remarked Kirihara, his eyes closed as his nosed lifted with contempt, "...fly away home."

Baring his teeth, Kevin snapped his smoke like wings out in a threatening gesture. Shoulders hunched his legs tense, the hidden angel youth looked ready to attack. "You have made me angry." he snarled while staring through a damp curtain of golden hair. "And that is very dangerous."

Fighting down an urge to howl with laughter, Kirihara settled for marching briskly up to the baseline. In the right places once more, both fighters faced each over the net as Kevin took the serve.

Loading the object with a Hikari containment field, he sent it charging forth. Taking full notice of the crackling blue energy hell bent on stopping him, the stern featured Draca-Demon bought his full demon energy to bare so as to send it spinning harmlessly away.

Power attack followed power attack, each player feeling a little of their strength draining with each brutal stroke. Yet both were able to hold their own as the rallies played out and growling through bared teeth about how fiercely strong his opponent was, Kirihara unexpectedly found his mind wandering.

He knew full well that he should be keeping his thoughts on his work, yet a scene kept forming within his mind that threatened to over run him. Firmly shaking his head, he ruthlessly attempted to dispel it, but the vision stubbornly refused to budge. Dismayed to find himself becoming the victim of a strong confusion attack, Kirihara fought desperately to remain in the here and now as a scene from his not so distant past swam before him.

He envisioned himself walking with Nioh. The sun had just finished setting and entering the shadows of the forest, the pair morphed into their true forms before deeply breathing in the cool night air. All around, the quiet surroundings were held in the grip of a light blue glow and watching as the first stars came out, a grey Pegasus sighed with pleasure at the feel of the breeze lifting his long mane.

"Your game is growing strong."

Folding his large leathery wings about him, Kirihara thanked his friend for a good practice.

Eying the temporarily discarded sports bags lying in an untidy heap close by, the large winged horse flipped his muzzle; his long forelock falling over his blue orbs as he spoke.

"Are you happy that you have qualified for the national?"

"Silly question." replied the Draca-Demon smugly. "Of course I am. I'll succeed too, and show everyone just how powerful I can be."

Snorting, Nioh swished his long thick tail. "Will you challenge Tezuka?"

Unfurling his wings, Kirihara gazed up at his friend; the insect antennas adorning his brow waving a little as he nodded.

"One day.. Yes. I hope to challenge him."

"Akaya, do you hope to fight against the blond Hikari?"

"What?" Kirihara asked, a sly smile spreading across his face as he laughed. "And deprive Echizen of the pleasure? Truth is, I wouldn't mind beating that loud mouthed idiot myself. "

Half rearing onto strong hind legs, Nioh's laughter joined his friend's; their combined sounds of merriment drifting up to hang before the rising moon..

From out of nowhere, a tennis ball wreathed in golden flame flared into existence before him and loudly cursing the spell he had fallen under, a snarling Rikkadai player abruptly found himself back in the middle of a franticly paced tennis match.

Seeing the ball falling close to the net, Kirihara dove forward in a desperate lunge. Extending hidden wings, he pushed his horizontal body through the air to take out the little round object in what appeared to normal human vision to be a spectacular long dive.

"Curse him!" Kevin snapped, his power level rising as a misty blue glow in an effort to slow his enemy down. "Now he fly's so he can win? I won't allow it!"

An unseen blue-white light crackled between the open fingers of his left hand. Flinging his arm before him, Kevin appeared to be making a stop motion as his rival continued his horizontal advance.

Distracted by his impulsive act, he failed to notice the hastily played phantom ball. Snarling, he spun about to glared fire and ice at the offending object. Suddenly noticing how an eerie hush had fallen over the staring crowd, the hidden Hikari turned to meet the sight of his rival in a less than promising position.

Sprawled face down on the court, his head and neck firmly wedged up to his shoulders between the left support pole and net, was the unconscious form of an unmoving Kirihara.

Fearful for the player's well being, the worried linesman leapt down from his chair to crouch over the stricken youth.

"Kirihara! Are you alright?"

The chilling sound of an insane, low pitched giggle floated up causing all who heard it to shudder. Previously, such an evil chuckle had been followed by the manifestation of a red eyed demon. However, when the fallen youth had slowly lifted his head, a pair of glittering emerald eyes and smiling mouth set in a friendly youthful face looked back at the nervous human.

"Yes.." he said cheerfully while carefully extracting himself from the narrow space. "I'm fine."

Groggily pushing himself back to his feet, the Rikkadai player gave his seething rival a strange kind of lop sided smile before shaking himself all over then turning back to the baseline with a new burst of teenage energy.

'_I must admit, canary breath...' _ sent the Draca-Demon while laughing his amusement over Kevin's attempt to cage him, '..._your little ploy stung. Shall we continue this dance?'_

Rotating his right shoulder, Kirihara ruthlessly ignored the sharp, burning sensations stabbing at his flesh to happily show the linesman he was ready to play on.

Curling his upper lip, Kevin sneered; his savage blue orbs narrowing as watched with satisfaction the awkward movement of his enemy's shoulder wed to the fatal pulsing of a faint blue glow.

-.-.-.-.--.-.-

Kirihara knew he was in deep trouble. At first, his shoulder had hardly bothered him at all. But as the rounds continued, the tight lid he had slammed down to contain his torment began to lift and buckle under his opponent's relentless assaults. His phantom ball losing all power, the young Mythic began to experience the first stirrings of panic as his tennis rival continued to attack without mercy.

After what seemed forever to the suffering youth, his strength began to fail. Feeling the taint in his shoulder now racing through his arm and spreading its fiery tendrils across his chest, Kirihara abruptly stopped in mid run.

Ignoring the passing ball, he stood with his head down, his feet braced apart as he seemed to struggle to draw breath. A thick sheen of sweat welled up from scarlet flushed skin and left hand firmly gripping his right shoulder, Kirihara's expression and posture instantly reminded his horrified audience of the terrible match Tezuka had once played against Atobe.

But this time, the panting teenager snarling his agony through bared teeth didn't collapse. Instead, he walked firmly from the court before almost falling into his vice captain's arms.

Quickly, his friends ushered him to the coach's bench where a shocked Hanamara made a grim discovery.

"It's an energy dart." she seriously informed Tezuka after a brief examination of the disguised Draca-Demon's grossly swollen shoulder. "It looks like Kevin tried to cage him, but ended up lodging the same type of force used to hold their prisoners under his skin instead. "

Vividly recalling his own dark experience with Hikari powers, Tezuka firmly asked if it could be removed.

"No.. not here I'm afraid. Any Hikari can take it out.." she quickly added due to the hidden dragon king's forbidding expression, "..but it will flare very brightly on exit and the humans will see. Afterwards, it will take at least an hour before the shoulder heals enough for kirihara to play properly."

"And time is a luxury we don't have." rumbled Tezuka while staring out over the court. Waving aside Kirihara's anxious requests to play on, Seigaku's regal captain suddenly turned on his heel and made for the nearest exit.

-.--.-.-.-.-

Although the battle was over and Aion's forces vanquished, rain still continued to pour in a steady torrent as the last traces of demon made, weather controlling magic ran its course. Thankfully, the wind had already stopped; the thunder and lightening moving on so it was nothing more than an odd flash and muted mutter in the distance.

Standing atop the stadium, Sakaki Taro ignored the wet curtain to trade words with the ruler of Thleer.

Not bothered by the lingering rain or the presence of so many unearthly warriors, Ryoma played a solitary game of tennis with a sodden practice wall. He couldn't bare it; the sight of another playing against his sworn rival. Repeatedly slamming the soaked ball against a smooth surface darkened by the rain, the disguised Demi-Dragon silently reassured his worried life mate as his left arm scythed through the damp air.

The cold rain may have been cooling the fire on his skin, but it was doing nothing to quench the fires of his heart. Gritting his teeth, he dealt the little round object a savage blow as his many times over great grandfather made a quiet appearance.

A few moments of silence past between them, before Tezuka softly spoke.

"You need to come in out of the rain."

'_I like the rain..'_ sent Ryoma as he hit a steady backhand. '_I'm part demon so it doesn't bother me.'_

_'But you are soaked, and a water logged player cannot hope to beat one that is completely dry and awaiting battle.'_

To the young single's star, there was something mildly teasing in the very serious mind voice. Stopping the fast moving ball in mid flight with the kind of perfect catch one can normally only dream of, Ryoma slowly turned to meet Tezuka's somber russet orbs. To his utter amazement, there seemed to be a twinkle lurking in those grave depths and performing a small double take, the cap wearing youth then stepped closer to peer up at his captain's face.

"Did you say.. Awaiting battle?"

"I did."

This time, there was defiantly a twinkle. Suddenly, hope blazed so hot within the shivering boy that he hardly dared to breath.

"Come Echizen." stated an all coldly business Tezuka once more. "Kirihara is injured and the officials are allowing us to bring in our reserve." Laying gentle hands on his grandson's shoulders, the normally proud dragon king dropped his stoic ruler act just long enough to give the startled boy a faint smile. "Let's go... _grand hatchling.'_

Together, the determined pair marched indoors. Backs to the sky, they failed to notice Sakaki Taro's expression of quiet pride.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hordes of eager reporters pressed close to ask questions. Cameras flashed as an assortment of microphones were shoved under their noses, yet both Tezuka and his player completely ignored them.

Dressed in a new dry uniform, Ryoma strolled proudly through the crush; his mind focused entirely on beating his American rival.

Glaring his wrath at the gathered crowd, a cold eyed Tezuka suddenly allowed the phantom echo of his true self to rear over him. For those who could see it, the furious display was more than enough to make them back off. Even the swarming humans somehow got the hint and swiftly moved back to escape the penetrating force of the messy haired teenager's killer glare. Not fully satisfied that they had enough room, the ghostly dragon roared as a strong mind voice touched all those able to hear.

'_Back away! My great grandson is coming through!"_

Instantly, the crowd parted even further and grunting his approval, the human form lord of dragons escorted his reserve player onto the waiting battle ground.

Surrounded by the wildly screaming crowds and a storm of flashing cameras, both Mythics chose that moment to show off their phantom forms in a ghostly display of unbridled strength wed to raw, unstoppable power.

-.-.-.-.-.-

To Be Continued...

Next up, Ryoma vs. Kevin as Demi-Dragon powers and Hikari might clash!

A note about Ryoma's entry to the court.

I couldn't help but notice that Tezuka's smug in the anime expression at that point almost seems to say: "Out of our way idiots, a DEMI-DRAGON is coming through!" So therefore, I couldn't resist having my own fun with that scene.


	104. Arena Of Fire 6

yo readers! Well, I've had a bit of a writing break during this very hot weather but now it's time to get stuck right back in. Ryoma kicks butt with a surprise twist at the ending! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I scored four more great Prince Of Tennis posters for my walls, but I still don't own the rights to it. I do however claim the 'write' to turn the boys (and the few girls) into non humans.

"Arena Of Fire."

Part 6

Story; Tora Macaw

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

From his place among his team mates, Kirihara glared at the phantom echoes of two hidden dragons. Shifting his gaze, his roving eyes fell upon Kevin's snarling face and glancing back at the pair of impressive ghosts all but filling the stadium, the disguised Draca-Demon growled his frustration.

The dart beneath his shoulder bone itched and stung with its persistent message; a constant reminder that it should have been him still playing to take down the hidden Hikari. Instead, he was now forced to watch as Ryoma moved out to take his place and there was nothing at all he could do to prevent it.

Nodding his understanding, Sanada ignored his friend's dark expression to lay a comforting hand on his uninjured shoulder.

"Let it go Akaya."

Knowing that his acting captain never spoke his first name unless it was due to something important, Kirihara swallowed his gall to give his brooding companion a quick sideways glance.

"What..." continued Sanada seriously, "...would Rikkadai do without you, if that Hikari were to damage you more?"

Hissing through his teeth, Kirihara then opened his mouth to protest; only to have the much older hidden Mythic effortlessly cut him off.

"I won't allow you to play while you are in such pain. Let go of your anger and trust in Tezuka's judgment."

"The gold does not rule my kind..." began the indignant, emerald eyed youth. However, Sanada's next words caused him to fall silent; his downcast eyes staring gloomily at the green surface of the battlefield while the cheers of the crowd seemed to fade away into the distance.

"I understand the frustration of giving up a match. But believe me, it's alright to give up on this one."

Baring his teeth, Kirihara squeezed his eyes shut. He knew that Sanada spoke only the truth, yet still the bitterness of having to withdraw from the contest ate at his soul. Suddenly, as if someone had flicked a switch, the harsh sound of the crowd abruptly returned to vibrate at full volume against his ears and lifting his bowed head, the dark haired teenager stared across at Ryoma as if seeing him for the first time.

'_Echizen..'_ He sent, thus causing the younger player to look back at him. '..._you should thank me for leaving you a good score to build upon.'_

Large phantom shadow rearing above him, the smaller teenager gave his fallen team mate a brief smile; the hidden echo of his true self quickly nodding its thanks before Ryoma opened his own mind to reply.

'_Have the others heal your wounds so you can watch me win.'_

_'Make sure you do.' _ Shaking his head, Kirihara couldn't help but smirk his amusement. "Damn brat." he thought before sending his silent encouragement. '..._only a win will satisfy my honor. Lose, and I swear I'll eat you.'_

_'Then prepare to starve.' _ Answered Ryoma as his looming dragon form faded from sight.

Just then, the overhead speakers crackled to life and clearly speaking above the excited roars of the crowd, the announcer thanked everyone for waiting before stating the very words that the restless tennis fans had been eagerly waiting to hear.

"Due to Akaya Kirihara's wounded shoulder, we shall now abide by the special regulation that allows a substitute player."

Unearthly blue eyes gleaming, Kevin stared at the two huge transparent forms curling away to vanish like morning mist. Tezuka the human may have still been standing beside a fully teenage appearing Ryoma, but all the wickedly grinning hidden Hikari could see was his quarry chained and bound beneath his control.

"The Demi-Dragon at last!" he thought as his brutal vision of conquest was replaced by the sight of his rival walking towards the net.

About to eagerly spring forward, he halted; his upper lip curling as Baker's words effortlessly invaded his skull.

'_Defeat that half bred dragon and force him to become your servant!'_

Chuckling with cruel amusement, the American coach relaxed upon his bench as he made his plans. Once Ryoma had been defeated, he would snatch control of the beast from the young prince and with its powers at his command, he would return to the upper realm in order to usurp his king. Eyes closing, he enjoyed his fantasy until a strong mind voice powerfully broke into his thoughts.

'_The time when my subjects are no longer slaves is upon us Hikari.'_

Straightening his back, his eyes snapping open, Baker glared furiously at an impassive Tezuka just as Kevin and Ryoma met across the court's central divide.

"I've been waiting for you." snarled Kevin, his sharp eyes filled with a fanatical gleam; his head lowering so narrow orbs stared through sweat damp golden bangs. "Soon, you will belong to me."

Completely ignoring the open threat, Ryoma snorted his contempt; his eyes closing as he shouldered his racket and lifted his chin to haughtily stick his nose in the air.

"No one owns demons."

"You are a dragon!" spat Kevin at once, "And dragons are our slaves!"

Green-gold orbs momentarily peeled open, then closed. Lips curving up, Ryoma cocked his head slightly to the left; his serene expression reminding all those watching him of Fuji as he half turned away.

"Not for much longer." deliberately showing the fuming Hikari his back, the Seigaku singles star swiftly strolled up to the baseline. '_I will win, and you will leave.'_

Snarling, Kevin answered the mind send with a dire threat of vengeance against all dragon kind and the upper realm. But totally disregarding his rival, Ryoma merely smirked as the linesman called for the match to begin.

"Both players, we shall now continue the match at 3-2. Kevin Smith to serve!"

As if shot from a cannon, the opening ball from the sneering blond roared across the net. But drawing his arm back, Ryoma easily struck the high speed missile to instantly send it howling back. A fiercely charged rally of normal forehands and backhands followed. Reaching for a rapid fire return from his rival, Kevin's eyes narrowed into evil slits as the little round object just missed the satisfying kiss of his racket.

Straitening his back as the watching crowd roared its approval, the hidden Hikari glared as invisible to human eyes powers flared to life within his palms.

'_Not bad.. for a human.' _ Returning to his place on the baseline, Kevin snorted his contempt. '_Time to see a dragon.'_

Loading his next attack with enough power to stop an entire flight of dragons in their tracks, Kevin sent the ball flying. His unearthly second sight drinking in the massive energy field surrounding the pulsating object, Ryoma realized with a rush that he had no time to summon a counter strike. Cursing under his breath, the dark haired youth found within heart beats that he had no choice but to dodge or be caged and leaping nimbly to one side, he snarled his bitter hatred as his smirking opponent scored.

Taking control once more, Kevin placed a second cage upon the ball. But this time, Ryoma was ready and by calling up his demon powers, the young Demi-Dragon was able to knock it aside with a sharp forehand.

Pleased with his rival's performance, the glittering eyed blond gleefully rose to the challenge of taming the wild beast before him.

"I'll wear down that creature before I trap him." thought Kevin, his lips curving into a mean victory smile as his weapon swung in a strong backhand blow. "Ah yes, life is good..."

Noticing the shallow falling ball, Ryoma raced forward, dropped his heels then slid to the net. Springing up, he met the fast moving object with a spectacular drive B; the excited cries of the crowd ringing in his ears as the score abruptly reached three all.

Smug expression plastered across his face, Ryoma grinned at his rival's somewhat demented countenance to release the next serve.

Surprised by the lack of mythic powers behind the incoming ball, Kevin huffed his contempt as he allowed the missile to pass him unopposed.

'_Enjoy your little victory' he_ sent as the Seigaku singles star served again. '_Today you will lose your freedom.'_

Totally disregarding the threat, Ryoma served a third time; the force of the felt covered object's passing blowing Kevin's hair back as the hidden Hikari once again failed to strike out.

'_I'm going to toy with you dragon...' _ Kevin silently informed his glaring rival as a fourth ace gave the disguised Demi-Dragon a powerful lead. '.._and humiliate you before the world. That way, every Mythic present will know that I shall own you... FOREVER!'_

With the match score now sitting at 4-3 in Ryoma's favor, both players took a short break. Stalking up to Baker, Kevin shrewdly took note of his coach's cold anger as he calmly reached for his water bottle.

For a long moment, Baker stared furiously before finally speaking in acid tones of volatile outrage.

"If you think you can impress me by deliberately losing, then you are wrong. _Dead wrong!"_

Sipping at his ice berry juice, Kevin peered at the seething elder through half lidded eyes.

'_Don't lecture me, old man.'_

Keeping his voice low and dangerous, the hidden Hikari's orbs sparked a dire warning as he leaned forward to speak.

"If you think for a moment that you can insult me fledgling..."

Growling low in his throat, Kevin interrupted his coach with an angry glare.

"Listen well you rag winged old vulture. I WILL defeat that scaly creature and make him my slave. Then, all of my accursed father's stupid followers shall taste my true power!"

Forcefully throwing his sweat damp towel full into his astonished coach's face, the scowling blond then spun on his heel to stride away without another word..

"This is so boring." he thought as he returned to the base line. Throwing a distant Ryoma a sour look, the hidden Hikari prompted his rival with a silent; '_Hurry up damn you!'_

But completely ignoring the imperious command, the human form mythic calmly went about drinking his grape ponta while the colossal protective form of a ghostly gold dragon stood over him.

"You are very strong..." a teenage Tezuka quietly told his unconcerned charge. "...but don't under estimate the Hikari."

Plucking his towel from the back of the coach's bench, Ryoma answered with an unspoken; '_I know' as_ he quickly mopped the exertion induced moisture from his face and neck.

Trading a quick glance with Fuji as Ryoma returned to the court, Tezuka squared his shoulders; his arms folding firmly across his chest as he opened his mind for all who could 'receive' him..

'_Know this grand hatchling. If that Hikari harms you, I shall rip Varrock Jirakee asunder with my bare claws alone.'_

_'Then...' _replied Kevin at once, his chin lifting as his gleaming narrow eyes darted between the hidden dragon king and his approaching rival, '..._I shall clip your claws AND your wings once this stupid farce is over!'_

Rackets swinging into action, both warriors instantly recommenced their ferocious battle for supremacy.

A run, a hit, a resounding blow. Sneaker shod feet slammed to a sharp halt; the harsh skidding sounds drifting upon tension charged air as the war was played out. Spreading unseen wings, Kevin used them for balance then slid forward on his heels to snatch a point with his own version of drive B.

Laughing at Ryoma's fury over missing the high speed ball, Kevin happily shouldered his racket while tilting his head to a jaunty angle.

'_What's wrong fire breather? Don't like being beaten at you own game?'_

When a sullen silence wed to a savage glare was his only answer, the American player chuckled his delight before launching an all out, no holds barred attack on his fuming adversary.

Provoked by the relentless assault, Ryoma fought hard. Leaping high, he dunk smashed the run away ball mid air and with Momo's high spirited cheering resounding throughout the stands, the dark haired boy roughly pushed the score to an even four all.

Landing lightly on all fours just behind the net, the disguised part demon child returned to the springy grass court; one knee bent; his other leg resting easily behind him as he supported his weight on out spread hands. To those in the crowd, the sharp eyed Japanese youth seemed to be bowing before the arrogant American; a fact that wasn't lost on the wickedly grinning blond.

"That's it dragon." Kevin all but purred while lifting his racket. "Bow down to your master." Laughing his triumph, the hidden Hikari then pointed his weapon it at his defiant prey; his left arm outstretched so his palm hovered before a now standing Ryoma's nose. "I command you beast. Press the end of your muzzle into my hand!"

Tossing his head, the shorter player took a small step back. Feral green-gold orbs gleaming through a curtain of sweaty black hair, Ryoma snorted a thin jet of steam before smirking at the posturing angel youth. For a few brief seconds, the entire world seemed to stop; leaving behind a pitch black void where only a tail lashing, fire breathing dragon stood facing a glowing, sword wielding Hikari warrior. But just as quickly as the image had formed up in both minds, the odd sensation of detachment passed and deliberately turning his back, the grandson of the gold strode back to the baseline to fight once more.

During the furious rally that followed, Kevin called upon his powers to show the Demi-Dragon his impending fate. Lit up with a brilliant golden glow that only Ryoma could see, the little round object thundered over the net to clearly reflect in the Japanese player's large eyes. A strange kind of lethargy descended then, its profound energy seeming to drain Ryoma's energy; sapping him of his will. Unable to move, he stared blankly at nothing. Then, as if a play was being performed in front of him, the dark haired teenager saw himself in dragon form; pulsating chains of Hikari power locked about his legs while Tezuka's mournful cries faded into the surrounding mist.

Shaking his head, Ryoma blinked several times and abruptly finding himself back on the court, he ruthlessly threw off the weird spell that had fallen on him as he lifted his racket to protect his face. At once, the ball slammed into it; the felt covered sphere discharging its energy against faintly glowing strings before rebounding high into the air.

Anticipating a rising lob, Kevin leapt skyward to hang suspended on carefully hidden wings.

'_Enjoy that vision of your future?' _ he chuckled, his hair blowing back from the force of his gathering powers while ice blue orbs gleamed with the light of madness. '_Now my beauty, SUBMIT!'_

Dealing the high flying ball a devastating blow, Kevin's returning attack shot past Ryoma's left ear like a bullet; its surrounding energy field causing the disguised Demi-Dragon's skull to throb painfully in passing.

With the match now standing at 5-4, the cap wearing youth bitterly informed the gloating blond that he would NEVER be any Hikari's slave.

Eying the cheering crowd, Baker grinned with deep satisfaction.

"At last... he thought as both players grimly resumed the match. "...Kevin is proving himself as a true warrior. But..." a sly grin spread across the coach's face, "...once he has tamed the Demi-Dragon, I shall claim it for myself!"

Determined to never be caged, Ryoma soundly rebuffed every one of Kevin's repeated attempts to weaken him; the very court itself shaking from the force of unearthly magic rebounding between the swinging rackets. A tense silence had fallen over the spectators; the only sound to be heard was the explosive crack of ball on string as a rising fear of a possible earthquake rippled throughout the dreading crowd.

Several more forceful vibrations rocked the stands as a low drop shot from Kevin discharged its containment field thus slowing a fast moving Ryoma's frantic pace. Gritting his teeth, the strong singles player managed to break through; but his final lunge was a heart beat too late. Picking himself up off the close cropped grass, he snarled both his fury and frustration at Kevin's silent speech.

'_I shall enjoy riding into battle upon your neck, my dragon.'_

Hissing through bared teeth, Ryoma replied to the threat with a devastating forehand. Almost casually swinging his arm, Kevin sighed with pleasure at the happy sight of his rival missing his follow up strike.

"40-0.." muttered a worried Eiji as the battle continued. "Our chibi could lose this match."

"If he does.." remarked Fuji grimly, "...he'll lose more than just a tennis match. " Keeping his open eyed gaze on Tezuka, the Tensai was quick to notice that for all of his lover's calm appearance, the mighty dragon king was also worried about the possible outcome. Ryoma was of his own blood line and cerulean eyed beauty knew that the captain in his true form would fight viciously to defend him should the need ever arise. Then, there was Ryoma himself. The fear and anger the 'Blood' could feel rolling from him was terrible and if the dark haired singles player was to lose, Fuji sensed that he would rather swiftly surrender his life than become a trapped slave for all eternity. "And such a thing would kill Momo' too." he thought while staring up at the anxious mongoose spirit. Shifting his gaze back to the war zone, the willowy teenager silently prayed that his little team mate would find the strength to endure. '_You can win Ryoma.. I know you can.'_

Acknowledging the encouragement with a sharp nod, Ryoma's face became a deadly serious mask as he ran and volleyed.

'_One more match point from me...' smirked_ Kevin as he bolted about the battlefield like a demented cheetah, ',,, _and_ _you'll become a fitting mount for the next king of the upper realm.'_

_'I'd rather die.' _ came the snarling response.

'_Then, you and your mongoose can die together!'_

Outraged by the threat to his life mate, something snapped inside of Ryoma. Unearthly strength such as he had never yet felt before rose up from the very depths of his soul to engulf him in a huge rolling wave of unstoppable might. A great fire then burned within as his dragon blood surged and previously dormant demon powers awoke to join forces with the might of the gold. Swirling from his body to mingle in perfect harmony, a black and gold cone of light whirled about him. Great splinters of lightening crackled, then flared outwards and in an incredible display of the elements that only the watching Mythics in the crowd could see, Ryoma's slender form erupted with dragon features as he became fully engulfed in a eye blinding golden glow.

To Kevin's shocked eyes, it seemed that a hurricane was flying about his rival and before he could react, the towering funnel of a malicious electricity spitting tornado was suddenly baring down on him.

Startled by the titanic display, the formally arrogant youth could only stand and stare in mute dismay as the storm raged and the ball flew passed unseen.

"What in Jigoku just happened?" he thought as the linesman called a 40-15 score. "No dragon.. not even the gold, has THAT kind of power!"

Enjoying the Hikari's expression of sheer disbelief, Yuushi chuckled to his own surprised team mates.

"Look at Kevin's face."

"Tezuka's power.." Stated Fuji, "...and his own demon energy. Ryoma has become stronger than any of us could have imagined."

"Sanada.." purred Atobe while drinking in the almost comical sight of Rikkadai vice captain's stunned expression. "...can you do that?"

Swallowing hard, Sanada merely shook his head as the on court tempest subsided.

With a full state of normality restored, Ryoma idly wandered up to the net to glance at his rival as if nothing extraordinary had happened.

"How did you...?"

Lifting a dismissive hand, the cap wearing youth easily cut off his spluttering opponent.

"You forget Hikari, that I'm half demon and that some of us have the power to control the elements."

Upon hearing the words, Kevin was thunderstruck.

"The elements?" he thought, his startled mind unable to fully accept what his ears were hearing. "But that is a high level Thleerium power! Does this mean..?" His train of though leaping wildly from its rails, the disguised angel folk teenager could do nothing but bite down in the bitter bile now rising in his throat. Belatedly realizing just how badly he had underestimated the half dragon's magic, Kevin swore an oath under his breath to bring the beast down before the single, hate filled word of "Bastard!" spat from his lips.

Cocking his head to one side, Ryoma mildly replied that his parents had fully life bonded before his birth; the smoothly delivered comment extracting a second ugly snarl from the depths of Kevin's throat as the hidden Demi-Dragon once again turned his back.

Off to one side of the battle field, the rest of the Americans perceived the unfolding drama with mixed feelings. Highly impressed by Ryoma's combined powers, Bobby declared his open admiration by enthusiastically saying that the small Japanese player was cool.

Shaking his head, a subdued Arnold remarked that only Aidon's followers of the royal bloodlines were capable of such incredible weather summoning skill.

Smiling, Terry made no attempt to hide the fact that he thought Ryoma to be awesome and grinding his teeth as he felt his bond mate's frustration, Billy quietly informed his friends that the incident had left the young Hikari badly shaken.

All eyes fixed on the brutal spectacle being played out in front of them, the others could only nod as a lightening infused Ryoma abruptly pushed the score up to a dangerous five all.

"Why?" panted Kevin to himself as he stood despondently beside the uncaring net. "Why does he have that kind of power? I had no idea that a hybrid could be so strong." balling his fists, the blond suddenly straightened his back to stand as tall and proud as his short frame allowed. Fresh fires of determination coursing through him, the disguised angle youth vowed to get the better of his cocky opponent. "Powers or no powers, that creature _will_ be _mine!"_

Wreathed in golden fire, Ryoma seemed to become an unstoppable force the very second the furious struggle of ball and string recommenced. Stern orbs narrowing as his young player's arch enemy lifted the score in his favor, Baker thought back on all those times he had watched Jintan training in the upper realm before his banishment. He could see a lot of the once powerful prince's strength in the determined blond youth. But in this current battle, the older Hikari knew full well that strength alone would not bring a victory.

"Kevin.." he thought grimly as Ryoma hung before a storm of his own creation to score yet another point, "...has been trained as a warrior all of his life. When he was defeated in his practice battles, he was beaten black and blue, yet when he did succeed, he was barely praised. This time Kevin, it's not one of Raidon's generals that fights you, but a creature that could kill you with a single swipe of its claws." Hands curling into fists, Baker silently willed his flagging fighter to win through.

However, his grave expression of determination quickly changed to one of disgust as Ryoma scored a final point. Hissing through his teeth as the vast crowd roared its approval for the full 6-5 score, the unearthly outcast decided that the time had come to remind his young charge of who he truly was..

Thanks to the required court change, both players took advantage of the short break to return to their coaches. Strolling up to Tezuka as if he had been doing nothing more exciting than building small sand castles on a peaceful beach for the past hour, Ryoma merely lifted an eye brow over his many times over great grandfather's quiet praise.

"Good play Echizen."

"Yeah.." human lips twitching up, the dark haired youth briefly allowed his bowing shadow form to show before taking a contented sip from his bottle.

Without warning, the sharp sound of a slap rang out; all heads instantly turning, a multitude of shocked orbs narrowing with anger as every player and the crowd alike stared at Baker in outraged disbelief.

Completely ignoring the chorus of sullen mutters rising from every side, Baker drew back his right hand to strike a red faced Kevin's cheek a second time.

"What are you doing?" he yelled, his irate tones carrying clearly to the very back row of the distressed audience. "You are a Hikari captain! How dare you loose to that half bred freak!"

An uneasy silence fell over the crowd, then a new round of speculative muttering began.

"Hikari?"

"Huh? What's he talking about?"

"What he mean by half bred freak?"

"I don't get it..."

"I think old Baker has lost his mind."

Head shooting up, Baker abruptly became aware of the hub bub of subdued conversations and straightening his back, he drew a deep breath before speaking to Kevin in venomous lowered tones.

"Get back out there and crush that accursed lizard!"

Lightly holding his stringing cheek while ruthlessly fighting down the flood of tears that threatened to spill from luminous eyes, Kevin felt his soul scream its humiliation as he slowly turned away.

Recovering from his astonishment, Ryoma glared blazing daggers of doom at the fuming Baker; the large ghost of his shadow form adding menace to his ferocious expression as it snorted fire and dragged transparent fore claws along the ground.

Standing before the court's entry doorway, a watching Eiji growled low in his throat.

"That guy is so cruel nya!"

His open eyes carrying a frightening load of death, Fuji stood as if carved from stone; his slender young body surrounded by a misty blue glow while he nodded his agreement.

"That coach is cut from the same rib as Raidon. He makes me sick."

'_Be calm love mate.' _ sent Tezuka as he sensed his lover's urge to attack. '_He can't harm anyone while on this battle field.'_

_'He struck his own player, his own kind! I want to...'_

_'I know.'_

Piercing russet orbs stared meaningfully across the grounds and turning his head, the Tensai instantly noticed what was holding the disguised dragon's attention.

The shocked eyes of the blonde's team mates also remained fixed upon their ruthless coach; expressions of surprise that swiftly turned to anger. Phantom creatures rumbled and growled as they rustled wings or flexed large claws; the snarling form of Billy's true self standing guard over his human midsection becoming the most fiercesome as exposed fangs gleamed and large eyes blazed.

"How horrible." Muttered Terry as his seething twin repeatedly stroked his brother's long chestnut colored tresses in an effort to calm himself out of assaulting the one he had once called "boss".

"Baker is insane." rumbled Michael, his green eyes glittering with distaste. "I'd like to kill him."

"You can eat the small bits that I leave behind" snapped Billy angrily, his sandy colored fur bristling along his spine as the ghostly Celestial hound dropped into a semi-crouch. "Kevin may be an arrogant Hikari child, who has kicked me once or twice, but he is still my sworn charge and to strike him in such an insulting manner means death!"

Voicing a sharp bark that only Mythics could hear, the crested moon dog glared fire and ice at an unconcerned Baker.

"I remember..." thought Billy as Kevin bravely fought against showing the pain that he currently felt. "..how he always pushed himself to become the best warrior in the upper realm."

In his mind's eye, the lanky youth could see the tireless blonde fighting with a sword before finishing off his gruelling training sessions with a furious game of tennis. Kevin had often run him into the ground during those times. But although he could often be harsh, there was another side to the child that only he had seen and closing his eyes, Billy sighed as he recalled the youth clinging to him; his tear stained face buried against his fur as his exhausted body shook.

"And you always were grateful for the comfort I gave you." the hidden Mythic thought as his mind returned to the here and now. Lips curving into a sad smile, he sent forth a gentle encouragement.

'_Go, my Hiaozorami. Win this game.'_

Head shooting up at the almost forgotten sound of his true birth name, Kevin stared across at Billy in surprise. Tense shoulders suddenly relaxing, the proud blond studied the ground as he pondered his strategy. He knew he was the stronger player and that his path to victory should have been clear. But Ryoma had effortlessly thrown a thousand huge stones onto the track; a formidable barrier that he was now being forced to over come.

Lifting his head, Kevin then coldly eyed his waiting rival. '_You ask me...' _ the American snarled as a misty blue-white light manifested about his slender frame. '.._so I'll give it to you. I'm going to chase your sorry tail around the moon and around Jigoku's death plateau flames before I give up.'_

Slightly confused by the grim speech, Ryoma blinked once before tugging on his cap brim and setting his stance in preparation for the immanent assault.

Abruptly, the lazy flicker surrounding the blond erupted into a massive power surge. Hair whipping about from the sheer force of raw energy, Kevin's blue orbs unexpectedly turned white; the horrible blank stare reminding Ryoma of a Dark Hunter about to strike as the other's tight stringed weapon whistled up to meet the thrown ball with a resounding crack.

Pulsating with a blinding light, the little round object thundered straight towards Ryoma's heart and gritting his teeth, the hidden Demi-Dragon called upon his demon powers. But even with his protective shield in place, it felt as though a huge boulder had crashed against the flimsy barrier and experiencing the sharp sting of an energy cage beginning to engulf his wrist, Ryoma suddenly found that he had no choice but to throw away his racket or be forever enslaved.

Laughing like a pirate king as the maneuver caused his score to rise, Kevin applied the same technique again and again until the linesman bought the relentless attack to an abrupt end his loud; "Game! Kevin Smith! Six games all!"

Panting hard, his legs braced apart as he summoned the strength to keep himself free, Ryoma glared savagely at his gloating rival. Just then, Baker's infuriated voice rang out, thus effectively breaking both combatants' intense focus upon each other.

"Finish this match NOW you fool!"

Snorting, Kevin ignored his trembling limbs as he strolled back to the base line. Shaking his head as he watched, Arnold quietly declared that their team mate was expelling too much power too soon.

"Plus.." growled Billy, his phantom form still menacing a now wary Baker, "...our coach has pushed him too hard."

"Will you really kill him?" asked a worried Terry as the on court warriors played a furious tie breaker round.

"We shall see." rumbled Billy as the ghostly hound hovering around his mid section suddenly voiced an ugly snarl.

One-zero, then two-zero; yet in spite of Kevin's unearthly strength, Ryoma's highly charged protective barriers kept the crackling containment field at bay to push the score up to three-zero in his favor.

"All of my strength..." thought a despondent Kevin as the crowd cheered wildly, "...all of my magic...useless."

Gritting his teeth, Kevin boosted his continuing resolve to win. However, his on going efforts were in vain as a particularly vicious cyclone smash from his enemy raised the stakes even higher.

Eyes filling with angry tears, Kevin's mind desperately began to hunt for a way to fight back.

"But what can I do?" he asked himself as Baker's indignant scream of; "DESTROY HIM, YOU USELESS BRAT!" echoed embarrassingly across the court. "No matter what I do, no matter how strong my cage, the Demi-Dragon keeps evading my grasp! What a magnificent creature he would be to battle in his true form! NO!" furious with himself, Kevin began to shake as an irate linesman yelled for Baker to be quiet and Ryoma started his serve. "Is this to be my fate.. to lose?"

At that point in time, the whole world suddenly seemed to move in slow motion. Across the net, Kevin could see every minute detail of his rival's attack. He could see the way each individual hair on Ryoma's head was waving as the Demi-Dragon threw the ball. He could see every little speck of light reflected in large green and gold eyes, even the quick paced flash of his throat as the Japanese youth breathed; it all seemed to call out and mock him as the ball left the red framed racket to thunder directly towards him.

Painfully recalling his harsh training at the hands of his brutal father, Kevin's youthful body shuddered as he watched the fast moving ball approach like one watches the lightening fast strike of a deadly snake.

"If I lose now.." he told himself while dealing the missile a harsh back hand, "...I'll be no better than my father." Seeing his rival almost casually hit the ball back at him, Kevin felt his blood run cold; his mouth turning try and his heart hammering against his ribs as a surge to true panic suddenly rose up to wash over him. "NO!" his mind screamed as fear lent new strength to his trembling right arm. "I'm different from him! But..." a fierce strike followed as he frantically searched for a way to deal with his unexpected crisis, "...what can I do? Wait!" A bright light seemed to leap up before him. "There is one thing I can do!"

Right in front of him, a golden Ryoma was spiraling in mid air. Surrounded by the raging fury of an intense electrical storm, the roaring disguised Demi-Dragon fired off a devastating cyclone smash. But to Kevin's glazing eyes, the cap wearing youth seemed to morph into a squad of Raidon's highest ranking officers.

Kevin had only seen them training once, but he knew he would remember forever the incredible sight of them falling into a special trance that enhanced their powers a hundred times over. He knew it was a dangerous tactic; a last resort ability that was normally only called upon in dire need. He also knew as his body became ignited by an almost 'Blood' like blue-white glow, that such a technique was normally only attempted by those well over the twenty thousand year mark.. and only after countless years of intense training.

But faced with the very real threat of losing for the first time since he had become a Hikari captain, Kevin sub consciously drew upon such a deadly power to strike back at his hated rival.

Staring into nothingness as the fast moving ball reached him, Kevin suddenly dropped his stance to perform a maneuver previously used by only two players.

"I don't believe it!" cried a watching Takashi in dismay as the ball sailed towards the closed stadium roof. "The bear drop!"

"What the..." muttered Momo' as it then curved high over his startled life mate's head to fall unchallenged just before the base line.

Just as the murmuring crowd were pondering this new development, Kevin surprised them all a second time by using Kirihara's phantom ball.

Glaring through a dark curtain of sweaty bangs, Ryoma noticed the strange glazing of his rival's eyes as he grimly served again. This time, the cap wearing youth's jaw almost dropped at the hidden from human eyes sight of a golden glowing, lightening storm spitting Kevin attacking him with his own cyclone smash.

With the score now teetering on 4-3 in the tie breaker, a furious Ryoma silently swallowed his gall while his shocked team mates quickly held a worried discussion.

"How is he doing that nya?"

"It's a very high level Hikari power." Atobe gravely informed the anxious Cat Lord. "The technique is called "Battle Trance" and by using it, he is no longer using his mind to think. Instead, his body is acting on its own to mimic any fighting style that it has ever fought against. "

Glittering orbs peeling open, Fuji spent a moment drinking in the disturbing sight of out of control golden energy pouring from the disguised angel youth as an unstoppable torrent. "How long can he keep it up?"

"Not for long 'Blood'" answered Atobe grimly.

Out in the war zone, Kevin once again used cyclone smash against Ryoma as a terrified Billy looked on.

'_No Kevin!' _ he sent, his heart beating wildly as his mental tone screamed its anguish. '_You are far too young for this! Even experienced old warriors have died from using this power and you are expelling far more than your untrained body can afford to lose!' _

But Kevin was beyond hearing his friend, beyond all feeling. He no more heard the crested moon dog's despairing howl than he saw the tears streaming down Billy's cheeks; he was locked in his own dark world, a cold void where only kevin and Ryoma struggled to win a tennis match.

The use of his forbidden powers was taking a heavy toll upon him, yet Kevin still drew from its strength. He was putting the young Demi-Dragon in his place and come hell or high water, he was going to keep him there.

For Ryoma, the threat of having his current life cruelly stripped from him had suddenly become a frightening reality and reaching deep within his soul, he swiftly uncovered the kind of devastating power that he had never expected to ever have to unleash. Dragon magic surging as never before, his burning blood ran wild at the thought of becoming a prisoner, Ryoma screeched his defiance as he met the returning ball. Arm scything, he struck with all of his might.

For those able to see, the court beneath him appeared to split asunder in a thunderous eruption of high speed rocks flying up forcefully in every direction. Hanging suspended on out spread dragon's wings in the center of a pulsating golden orb, Ryoma watched with satisfaction as the doom laden missile charged with single minded purpose towards its victim.

However, Kevin was swift to duplicate the action as the ball crossed the central divide and hovering upon his own feathered wings, a golden encased Hikari youth sent it howling back.

Countering with his own powerful cyclone smash, Ryoma roared his anger as he was then forced to defend against Kevin's Bear Drop by renewing his own flagging energy.

His power spent, Kevin dropped onto his hands and knees; his weakened body trembling violently as heavy eyes threatened to close. Yet still he refused to fall flat on his face as vertigo swamped his senses and his belly heaved from extreme distress. He could feel his last meal trying desperately to boil up out of his throat. But wincing at the foul substance burning his throat and souring his mouth, he swallowed hard; his head turning as he wearily watched his tornado engulfed rival leaping clear of the funnel's whirling tip.

Wings, body, horns aglow; his long dragon tail streaming out behind him, a beautifully radiant, golden Ryoma calmly swung his weapon over his head. Back lit by a brooding thunderstorm, the Seigaku singles star then voiced a terrible draconic bellow before his racket connected to send the flame encased ball thundering down with the force of a descending meteor.

Finding one last spark of strength, Kevin groggily pushed himself to feet. But as the ball struck his racket, the weakened handle snapped in two and bowing his head, the exhausted blond stood motionless as Ryoma served the final killing blow.

"Demi-Dragon..." he thought sadly as the last ball thundered towards him. "You have... beaten me.."

Holding the shattered remains of his racket before him like a shield, the shaking blond closed his eyes as he waited for death to claim him. Yet the fatal blow didn't come and gasping with shock, he watched as the ball flew past exactly as aimed; the crackling missile just barely singing the ends of his hair as it shot past his right ear.

Hardly hearing the line's man's excited cry of; "Game and match! Echizen Ryoma wins! 7-6!" or the wild acclaim of the crowd as his head spun from an abrupt release of tension. He was still alive and slowly becoming aware of his screaming muscles pleading for rest, he smiled ruefully as Ryoma looked at him from his place next to the net.

Feet dragging, Kevin all but forced himself to meet his rival as tennis courtesy required. To his immense surprise, Ryoma showed no trace of fear or hatred as he extended his right hand for a friendly shake.

"Mada mada da ne."

Shaking his head at the cap wearing teenager's fully neutral tone, Kevin muttered a grudgingly fond; "Arrogant beast." while firmly grasping the offered limb.

"Yes.." smirked Ryoma as the roars of the crowd resounded throughout the building. "..I guess I am."

Just as Kevin was opening his mouth to chuckle, the repeated sound of firm applause at close range made both teenagers turn their heads.

Tezuka was standing beside them, his warm russet orbs filled with happy approval while the colossal ghost of his hidden shadow form loomed majestically over head.

"Good job Echizen." he stated quietly.

Seeing the shimmering invisible echo of Ryoma's true self materialize to briefly touch muzzles with the proud gold, Kevin started to speak; only to be abruptly cut off as a clearly outraged Baker stormed up to him.

"KEVIN!" he snapped while stabbing an accusing finger at his former star player. "What in Jigoku do you think you are doing, shaking hands when you should be caging this animal!"

Belatedly remembering the close proximity of the dragon overlord, Baker gulped; a sudden rush of fear lancing through him as he hastily leapt back to avoid a possible attack. However, both hidden beasts remained completely impassive as the surrounding crowd suddenly began chanting Kevin's name.

"What?" asked an incredulous disguised Hikari as the massed audience suddenly surged to their feet to give the wondering blond a noisy standing ovation. "He lost, yet they call his name? There is no understanding these stupid humans at all!"

'_Not just humans.' _

Hearing Ryoma's bratty tones effortlessly invading his mind, Baker glared fire and ice at the grinning young Mythic.

'_All of the brotherhood cheer as well. Kevin has fought long and hard this day. He deserves to be honored.' _

Turning to gaze at his proud team mates, Ryoma winked at both Atobe and his great grandfather before lifting Kevin's right hand into the air in a victory gesture.

Overwhelmed, Kevin's breath caught in his throat as grateful tears pricked at his eyes.

"I... I tried to enslave you."

Cocking his head to one side, Ryoma merely smiled as the constantly cheering crowd shook the stadium to its foundations.

Sighing with his own gratitude for the happy turn of events, Billy smiled warmly as his human form mate to be entered the battle field to stand beside him. For a moment, Billy held Starleanie's slender form close before lifting his head to glare blazing daggers of doom at his rapidly retreating coach.

-.-.-.-.-.-

He just couldn't figure out how things could have gone so badly. First, Baker had been cheated of having his own dragon. His hasty exist from the courts had instantly turned into a confrontation, as he abruptly found himself facing an angry wall of humans loudly blaming him for losing so much money betting on his team to win.

Then, a hard faced official from the world tennis organization had roughly pushed through the hostile mass and ordered him never to set foot on tennis ground ever again. To top it all off, his own team viciously turned against him and with Bobby's hot flame searing at his rump to speed him on his way, Baker had fled from the great danger that had been the hooked beaks and sharp claws of Tom and Terry in their true forms.

Finding himself all alone after escaping the stadium and running down several city streets, Baker leaned his back against a dark ally wall, his chest heaving as he fought to draw breath. All about him, rain continued to fall with a steady hiss as distant thunder rumbled among the lowering clouds.

The sound of splashing, followed by a low pitched rumbling growl caused his pounding heart to leap wildly in his chest. Eyes frantically searching, he stood dry mouthed and trembling as the sound drew closer.

For a long, soul wrenching moment, there was no sound but the pattering of the rain wed to the far off roar of street bound cars. Thinking his over stimulated brain had caused him to imagine things, the old outcast male leaned his elbows on the wall, his head hanging as he voiced a slightly hysterical giggle.

Then he heard it; the distinct noise of large paws moving against water soaked ground and spinning around, he suddenly came face to face with a tooth bared, fur raised, snarling Mythic canine.

Summoning his light blade, he prepared to fight. But before he could defend himself, a second huge, heavy form plowed into him from the left; the force of the leap knocking him sideways and breaking his concentration so his glowing blade spluttered feebly before fading out altogether.

Bleeding from a deep gash inflicted into his right shoulder, he barely had time to scream before Billy's blood covered open jaws loomed before him to completely fill his terrified vision...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Epilogue

Aion moved purposely through several dingy hallways before snapping to a halt before two huge iron studded wooden doors. Smoothly ordering a hulking demon guard to open them, the white haired ruler of Jigoku strolled through the resulting gap to then stop in front of a crackling dark blue energy cage.

Inside the malicious sphere, the black bulk of a transparent dragon lay curled as if sleeping. However, two bright golden orbs instantly peeled open to glare defiantly at the grinning Dark Hunter over lord.

"And how have you been?" purred Aion while making a curt gesture with his left hand. Behind him, two more guards appeared baring the struggling form a shaggy haired prisoner. "I think,," said Jigoku's ruler as he indicated for the captive to be bought forward, "..that its time for you to earn your keep. Meet Neji.. Your illustrious ancestor."

Staring at the rough haired Thleerium's haunted golden eyes, the shadowy dragon hissed with alarm.

"Hikari..." began Aion while flexing his sharp claws, "...like to boast about how they can bond a dragon soul to a human body. Did you know that I have that same power?"

Without warning, the grinning demon king plunged his right hand deep into the shocked captive's chest. Ripping his heart clean from his body, Aion laughed at the dragon's horrified expression.

"Don't be upset." Aion rumbled pleasantly as held out the still beating organ for the shadow creature's dismayed inspection. "You see my friend, YOU were once born to demons descended from this sad member of the Fire Lake clan." dealing the limp body a contemptible kick, Aion spoke on. "And as you bare this one's bloodline, I can now use its empty shell to send you to do my bidding."

Snapping his left hand out, Aion smirked cruelly as the dragon suddenly became engulfed in a dark blue light. Throwing its head back, the writhing beast uttered a single hideous pain filled shriek before its thrashing body imploded to become a round, pulsating ball the size of a tennis ball.

Hissing with pleasure, the Dark Hunter ruler then squeezed the glowing sphere into the bloody dripping heart held in his right palm. Unceremoniously shoving the beating muscle back into the dead demon's chest cavity, Aion snorted with immense satisfaction as the gaping hole closed over and smooth flesh swiftly replaced the horrific wound.

For a few minutes, the body remained still at his feet. But then, it jumped as if shot; a dark blue fire rippling right around its entire form. Slowly, the once lifeless Thleerium began to breathe before pushing to its feet as being drawn up by strings.

A pair of large eyes opened. However, they were no longer only gold; a ring of light green shone around each blue-black iris and Aion nodded as he drank in the sight of very white teeth as his captive spoke.

"Do I live once more?"

The voice was croaky and dry from disuse, but Aion knew it would quickly smooth out.

"Only because I will it. Now Demi-Dragon, I have a task for you." Laying a brotherly hand on one narrow shoulder, the ruler of the under dark asked if his captive's memories were intact.

"I can only remember one thing." the other rasped while carefully studying his filthy, grim encrusted hands. "My parents... they called me Ryoga just before I died..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

End Of Chronicle

So readers! Remember that dragon soul that broke away from Tezuka's Blood purge? HE'S BACK!

The tournament may be over, but Tezuka still can't lead his dragons and allies into battle as an unexpected situation suddenly occurs.

COMING SOON!

"A Light-Dark Sea."

The next chronicle of The Mythic Brotherhood!


	105. A LightDark Sea

Ta Da! Here it is, a brand new chronicle based upon the Prince Of Tennis movie! However, _this_ tale shall be far more dramatic with its little twists and turns as our beloved boys suffer. But fear not, all will be well as they complete their voyage to disaster..

Enough said! Let the battle begin!

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine! Sad, isn't it?

WARNING NYA! Some hot loving between Tezuka and Fuji. Don't like, don't read.

Prince Of Tennis, "Heart Of Dragon Gold; The Chronicles Of The Mythic Brotherhood."

The seventeenth chronicle

"A Light-Dark Sea'"

Part one.

Story: Tora Macaw

-.-.-.-.-.-

The cavern was huge; a great mystical cathedral made of stark white stone. Magic in the form of flickering flames licking out from smooth, warm rock showed the cave to be less than normal and right in its center, a huge golden dragon lay dying in the middle of a fire covered lake.

His voice rising to chant along with those of his brethren, Ryoma stared helplessly at the large ring of Tezuka's subjects trying desperately to save his many times over great grand father's life. Thick curving talons sliced at thinly scaled wrists, the resulting blood flow inexplicably rushing outwards to hang above the gasping king. Unexpectedly, a circle of ghostly figures shimmered into existence. Swiftly zipping about the weakened gold on transparent wings, the laughing group attempted to entice the much larger beast to leave with them.

Frenzied with distress as her brother's life force faded, the great copper dragon Healing flames had frantically pleaded for more blood. Just as the situation seemed hopeless, a strange pale figure had suddenly appeared at Tezuka's feet.

Hampered by the thick flames, swirling blood cloud and racing shadows, none of the mighty mythic lizards fighting to keep their ruler alive could make out its true form. But one thing quickly became clear; the abrupt appearance of the unusual apparition caused a momentary lull in the chant that should never have been broken and despite _Raymehk umysac's desperate_ attempts to repair the vocal flow, the damage had already been done.

Golden eyes widening, Ryoma in his dragon form had watched as a fast moving phantom had broken away from the tight packed mass of its fellows. Howling with joy, it charged directly towards him and ducking, the Seigaku singles star had avoided a collision thus causing it to swoop low over his head.

Temporally forgetting his great grand father's plight, the Demi-Dragon had swung about to glare at the creature's retreating form. He had never seen it before in his life, yet some kind of weird feeling of connection to the creature stirred from deep within his soul and frowning, the youngster struggled to recall his thoughts. However, his mind remained a tangled web of forgotten mists and finally casting the mystery aside, Ryoma had promptly dismissed any further musings.

Feeling the large vessel he was currently traveling on roll slightly side ways in the mild swell, the resting teenager slowly rose out of his slumber to peer up at a sunny sky. Thanks to his lingering lethargy, his vision blurred; the distant outlines of air borne sea gulls showing as indistinct shadows against the few light grey clouds.

Just as his lids were beginning to droop once more, a large shape loomed up to stand directly in front of him. Brows drawing down, the dark haired boy irritably pushed up his cap brim with an index finger while trying to make out just who had the audacity to disturb his nap.

For a few seconds, it seemed that a large dragon was staring back at him. But upon fully opening his eyes and pushing his tired body upright, Ryoma quickly found himself scanning an empty section of upper deck.

"A dream?" he asked himself as he gazed up at the sun through parted fingers. "The Blood purge. Yes, I did dream that part. But a strange dragon.. Here?"

Sighing, Ryoma yawned mightily; a thin cloud of steam hissing from his mouth as he sank back against the warm comfort of the deck chair. Without warning, his life mate bounded up to him; his cheerful voice merrily calling Echizen's name thus effectively destroying all hope he ever had of falling asleep again.

"Hoi, hoi! What are you doing lazy bones?"

"Really o chibi!" called Eiji as he trotted up to join the pair. "It's such a rare chance to go on a cruise ship and you run off to start dozing here! Now get up and start enjoying yourself nya!"

"But..." began Ryoma while half heartedly fighting off his life mate's outrageously comical attempts at blatant sexual advances, "...aren't we here for tennis?"

"Absolutely right!" broke in a new voice and turning their heads, all three teenagers drank in the sight of Tezuka approaching in the company of a well dressed stranger. "However..." the man continued while smiling through a stinking cloud of cigar smoke, "...there are many entertainment facilities on board my ship, so please feel free to make use of them."

Nostrils flaring, the trio of human disguised Mythics perceived the unknown male's distinctive demon odor uneasily. Several tense seconds ticked by, then voicing a low pitched growl deep in his throat, Momo' decided it would be best to be pleasant... for now. Looking his captain straight in the eye, he casually enquired as to who the person was.

"This..." answered Tezuka, his russet orbs deadly serious as he carefully kept his tone neutral, "... is the owner of this ship, Mr. Sakurafubuki Hikomara."

"Ah.." replied Momo' none the wiser.

Beside him, Eiji bent to whisper into a staring Ryoma's left ear.

"Sakura what a? His name is worse than Fuji's Hikari nya!"

Hardly hearing his red haired friend, Ryoma stared long and hard at the bearded man. Although he was one hundred percent certain that he hadn't seen the human disguised demon before, the young Demi-Dragon couldn't quite shake the odd feeling that they had met once before. Yet just as fast as the misgiving fell upon him, the uneasy sensation lifted. Still, a strong element of wariness lingered as the ship's owner spoke on a heavy haze of tobacco made mist.

"Again, I implore you. Enjoy yourselves."

Solemn face cracking into a wicked grin, Momo' suddenly bent down to scoop his startled life mate into his arms.

"You heard Hicky man! Let's go swimming!"

"Hicky..man..?"

The stranger repeated slowly, his widening eyes staring as if he couldn't believe his own ears.

Voicing a disapproving hum, Tezuka gave his glasses a little push while sternly eying the Seigaku power house currently in the act of throwing his spluttering lover head first into the nearby swimming pool's sparkling deep end.

"This demon.." the hidden dragon king wondered while painstakingly guarding his thoughts. "...I'm not certain we can trust him."

Down in the water, an indignant Ryoma calmly held his breath as he drifted towards the pool's smooth fiber glass bottom; his thoughts returning to three days past as he clearly remembered just how he had come to be sinking into cold water a good fifty or more miles from shore in the first place...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The America vs. Japan junior tennis had ended. Kevin and his team mates had met up with Tezuka's group in a small park not far from the stadium. To everyone's surprise, the formally savage blond had bowed low before the disguised dragon king; his little band of followers also bending the knee in allegiance for the coming battle.

"It will be soon." Tezuka had gravelly informed them. "My subjects await us at Toubkal mountain. Even as we speak, they are training for war. Myself and my followers here only need to join them, then..."

At that moment, the Seigaku captain's mobile phone had suddenly shrilled an urgent summons. Resisting an urge to sigh at the untimely interruption, Tezuka had reluctantly dragged the object from his pocket

A frown had then creased his brow as the speaker imparted his news and upon hanging up, the proud youth had folded his arms across his chest; his expression curiously foreboding as he glared up at the distant clouds. For a long moment, nobody moved or spoke before Tezuka himself broke the uneasy silence.

"That.." he dryly stated, his left hand lifting to lightly rub one of Fuji's shoulders. "...was our school principle." Seeing the rhythmic movement, his friends got the uncomfortable impression that the hidden gold was attempting to dispel a sudden jumble of dark thoughts.

"Calling to congratulate us again nya?" asked Eji brightly.

"Yes... and no." replied Tezuka firmly. Right hand lifting to give his glasses a little push, he then returned to his arm folded stance as he revealed the true nature of the phone call. "It seems that we must play one more tournament before..." breaking off, he stared seriously at the sky once more.

"Mighty gold."

All eyes at once turned to Kevin.

"Whatever your reasons are for postponing the battle, I just want to let you know that we understand and remain ready to act upon your call to arms."

Nodding regally as the blonde's team mates also voiced their support, Tezuka then cast a thoughtful eye upon Billy. The disguised Celestial hound was standing a small distance apart from his friends, his subdued manner wed to the awkward way he was holding his left arm coupled to the occasional painful wince when he moved it, mildly rousing the dragon king's curiosity. He could smell two kinds of blood lingering about the Mythic but turning away to speak to his Seigaku members, Tezuka let the matter rest.

"You have my thanks Hikari prince. Fuji, Eiji, Echizen. Come. We must go and see Ryuzaki."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Meeting his team at Ryuzaki's house, Tezuka soon found himself and the others sitting in their coach's comfortable living room. Tezuka and Fuji instantly took up one sofa while Momo' and Ryoma took up the other. Sitting together on an oversized bean bag, the golden pair watched as Kaido, Inui and Takashi settled on to varies padded lounge chairs before all eyes turned to rest upon the human form, elderly red dragon.

"As some of you are aware..." she began after sitting upon a high backed stool in the center of the room, "...the school principle received a telegram straight after the match today inviting all of you to attend a special tournament on a cruise ship."

"Eh?" said Eiji after a few seconds of startled quiet had held sway over the gathering. "A tennis tournament on a cruise ship?"

"Yes." answered Ryuzaki before anyone else could speak. "It seems that a very wealthy and influential business man has a great passion for tennis. He sent us a personal invitation asking us to attend his tennis cruise party."

"Ancient Fires.." began Tezuka firmly. "...may I remind you..."

"Now don't get your wings in a knot!" she hastily replied while lifting both hands in a "bare with me" gesture. "I know that we must fight the heavens if we are ever going to be free. But to refuse him would not only insult the principle, it would also arouse suspicion as to why we wouldn't be going."

"To Aion's cook fires with what that human wants." broke in Kaido. "I say that we go ahead with Tezuka's plans."

"Just great." an annoyed Momo' cut in. "A once in a life time chance to go on a luxury cruise liner, and you have to go and spoil it with your war mongering!

"Don't yell at me you selfish rat!" the mamushi snapped back. "Can't you see that this battle is the entire Brotherhood's one big chance for freedom?"

Huffing, Momo' at least had the grace to look sorry as his common sense waged war with his desires to have a little fun.

"If I may say?"

Hostilities suspending at the sound of Fuji's silky voice, snake and mongoose stopped glaring at each other long enough to join their team mates in listening to the now standing Tensai.

"First, don't you all think it's a bit strange that he asked only for us instead of the national team?"

There was an instant round of murmured agreement. However, Ryuzaki was quick to provide the answer.

"The man said that he had seen video's of all of Seigaku matches and was most impressed by them. Therefore, he is keen to meet us; especially Echizen and Tezuka. He was most adamant that Fuji also attend before deciding to up and invite the entire team."

"I see." said Fuji quietly while a disinterested Ryoma pulled his cap brim over his eyes and muttered under his breath about not wanting to meet any admirers. "So, that at least explains him not wanting the others. But getting onto my second point. War isn't fun; there is nothing glamorous, nothing joyful about fighting. Yet, this battle cannot be avoided. Tezuka..." sitting down, the willowy 'Blood' slipped an arm about his lover's waist. "...before we spill our blood in battle, lets take the opportunity to let it pound in our veins. Let's all attend this "special tennis cruise" before we fight."

In the background, a wall clock ticked quietly. From the nearby kitchen, the sound of a large fridge humming reached the silent group's ears while outside, a male bull finch noisily warbled his love song. A crow muttered as it hopped across mown grass visible through the room's large window and as a dog began to bark somewhere in the distance, Tezuka hummed seriously before addressing his waiting team.

"Well said Syusuke. We will indeed spill blood and I strongly feel that this is a rare opportunity not only to show off our tennis skills, but to relax both mind and body before the dark times ahead."

"Then, you accept the invitation?" asked Ryuzaki. At Tezuka's solemn nod, excited talk instantly broke out all over the room.

"Great." said Takashi with a nervous smile. "It will be my first time on a cruise ship."

"It will be a first for our chibi too!" laughed Eiji before a sour Ryoma corrected him by saying he had been on one in America.

"Woo!" whooped a jubilant Momo'. "I'm going to swim in the pool and eat, and play shuffle board and eat and dance at the party and..."

"You can swing off the chandeliers for all I care." grumbled Kaido. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"So do I naga. " thought Tezuka while watching a smiling Fuji join Eiji in teasing his many times over great grandson. "So do I"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Two days later, boarding the ship had been an easy matter and before long, the great luxury liner was pulling away from the docks in the midst of a noisy, streamer throwing farewell. Once clear of the harbor, the mighty engines roared and with all propellers churning the water, the large vessel calmly headed out to sea.

Racing onto the lower deck, Momo' stood on the bow rail then flung his arms wide.

YAHOO! I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD!" he shouted while sea birds soared overhead and a few fast moving dolphins jumped in the ship's bow wave.

"Idiot." muttered Ryoma while making his way to the upper sun decks. Yawning, the dark haired youth grumbled about the unfairness of having to get up at dawn and upon reaching the top of the stairs, he had made a beeline for one of the many empty deck chairs littering the currently deserted pool side.

Lying back, he had briefly noticed a few grey storm clouds drifting high above before his fatigue had overrun him and he had promptly fallen asleep; only to be rudely awoken by some half formed dream then having to endure the annoyance of his own life mate hurling him into the swimming pool.

Kicking off the bottom, Ryoma swiftly curved up through the clear water to then glare at his laughing lover the very second his head had broken the surface.

Turning to face the ship's owner, Momo' gave the man a small bow.

"Thank you very much for your hospitality. When do we play those matches?"

"The actual matches start tomorrow." Sakurafubuki all but purred as little wisps of smoke curved from his cigar. "But some of your friends have already started practicing."

"They have?" asked a wide eyed Momo'. "Ah ha.. Then maybe we should get busy too.. Coming Eiji?"

"Nya!" chuckled Eiji brightly. "Of course! Hurry up o chibi!"

"Planning to play in your swim wear sempai?" Ryoma asked sourly while climbing out of the pool.

"Whoops!" Face turning as red as his hair, Eiji whirled about then sprinted back to his and Oishi's cabin at high speed.

All but tucking his life mate under his arm, Momo' dragged the loudly protesting youth off in hot pursuit of the retreating Cat Lord

For a long moment, Tezuka's hard russet orbs stared after the departing trio. Seeing his host smirk then wander off, the hidden dragon king turned his gaze to the sky; and froze.

He had only caught the briefest of glimpses, a quick flash of a large object darting into the cover of the trailing storm clouds and for any other mythic, it may have been enough to make them doubt their senses. But Tezuka had seen it all right; the long, serpentine body of an air borne creature in the company of at least six demons.

The day may have been warm and sunny, but for the lord of all dragon kind, the day had suddenly become as dark as the bottom of a well and as bitterly cold as a stormy Antarctic winter's night.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Blissfully unaware of his captain's fears, Eiji changed into his tennis uniform in record time and soon found himself darting swiftly up to the edge of a vast amputheater. Concerts or plays may have once taken place here, but now the lowered platform at the base of a high layer of seating was dominated by the green surface of a large tennis court upon which the red head's team mates were currently practicing.

Wanting to get closer, Eiji bounded lightly down the steps to stand wide eyed at the war zone's entrance.

Standing just inside the baseline, a flame wreathed Takashi roared a deafening; "BURNING!" as he dealt a fast moving ball a brutal backhand. Thundering across the net, the high speed projectile met the tight strings of Oishi's weapon with a resounding crack.

Hidden orbs narrowing as the missile soared towards him, Inui grinned as he swiftly contemplated his counter strike.

"The percentage of Kaido using a boomerang snake for the return is seventy five percent."

The data gather's racket connecting as a savage blow caused the fast moving tennis ball to fly straight as an arrow onto his lover's waiting weapon and hissing like an oversized python, the bandana wearing teenager sent the felt covered object zipping away to curve neatly around the right net pole.

Voicing a dog like yelp of dismay, Oishi threw himself after it. Sadly, his straining racket just missed the ball's satisfying kiss. However, all was not lost as it quickly dawned on the hidden moon dog that his quarry had in fact bounced out of the trammel line thus allowing himself and Inui to score.

"It went out..." he sighed, his lips turning up in a tired smile. "...we were saved."

Taking a single, astounded look at the little smoking patch left by the ball's impact just outside of the score zone, a bitterly disappointed Takashi dropped to his knees; his raised arms causing his racket to whirl quickly around his head while the disguised dragon loudly vented his frustration.

"DAMN IT! UNBELIEVEABLE!"

"It's a pity for you..." said Inui quietly as he leaned over the net to stare at the despondent youngster, "...but there it is."

Joining his playing partner, a smiling Oishi congratulated Takashi for his valiant effort.

"No..." sighed the human form red, a small cloud of grey smoke curling away from his mouth as he breathed. "...my skills need polishing." Glancing up as a shadow fell over him, Takashi gave a stern faced Kaido an apologetic grin. "Your skills are incredible."

Answering his friend with a non committal grunt, the hidden naga glared about at the large crowd now eagerly applauding the well played game.

"So many humans have gathered." he hissed. "Why didn't we notice them?"

"We were too caught up in our game I guess." laughed a slightly embarrassed Oishi.

"It was a great game" broke in a new voice and turning as one, the four players calmly welcomed Momo', Ryoma and Eiji into their midst.

"It's our turn next." grinned the team's bristle haired powerhouse. "Ryoma, team up with me."

"Just don't drag me down." answered the dark haired youth with a mock growl. "Bad enough that I have to sleep with you and your snoring let alone having to lose because you don't play well enough."

"What?" shouted Momo', his large purple eyes twinkling with laughter as he pretended to scream his outrage. "Arrogant shrimp!"I'll soon show you who the bad player around here is!"

"Hey Fuji!" chuckled Eiji while cheerfully waving to the newly arrived 'Blood'. "Want to play doubles with me against the life mates?"

"Sure.." the Tensai all but purred while casting a quick glance at his watching love mate. "It'll be very interesting."

A few moments later, a closed eyed Fuji found himself carefully studying his smallest team mate as the cap wearing teenager stationed on the opposite baseline announced his intentions to serve by repeatedly bouncing the tennis ball.

"He is starting off with his right hand." the Tensai shrewdly observed as his rival subtly shifted his weight "Is he going to use his twist serve?"

"Come on o chibi chan!" called Eiji merrily. "Let's play!"

In answer to the hidden cat lord's call, Ryoma tossed the little round object high. For a few seconds it hung suspended then replying to gravity's incessant call, it drifted downwards; only to instantly meet the harsh kiss of a smoothly flowing over hand serve.

"Darn, it was a twist serve." muttered Eiji as the crowd roared its approval for the stunning ace. "Sorry Fuji, I'll hit it next time."

"I know." smiled Fuji calmly. "Don't worry."

As Ryoma sent the ball into motion a second time, a pair of glittering dark eyes briefly stared at the grey storm clouds chasing the ship's stern before closely surveying every move the on court players made.

"Members of Seigaku, I know every thing about you." Fixing his predator's gaze onto an enthusiastically cheering Momo', the hidden demon smirked around the end of his cigar. "A hunting Mythic with tireless energy and amazing leaping strength; the Mongoose spirit of the Shifting Sands clan, Momoshiro. " Shifting his gaze, he then peered with deep satisfaction at Eiji. "Cat lord, the last of your kind in Japan. Inui..." red tinged eyes moved sideways, "...The last of your kind in the world. "Breathing out a thick cloud of foul smelling smoke, Sakurafubuki snorted as a light blue encased Fuji took out the next game point. "The 'Blood'. Huh! Aion fears you, but I do not! Echizen.." the man's smile held no trace of humor. "...I remember _you_.. Demi-Dragon! You may have escaped me once, but this time, your scaly hide is mine!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Yeah!" crowed an excited Eiji as he happily jumped up and down on the spot. "We won!"

"Yes, yes..." muttered Momo' with a rueful shake of his head. "...Okay, I'll admit the loss."

"Che'.." spat Ryoma, his large green-gold eyes glowing with disgust. "...it's only because my ferret here wanted to steal the lime light before such a large crowd that we lost."

"What did you say?" Lunging forward, Momo' playfully seized his life mate to hold him in an affectionate head lock. "It's because of your terrible team work that we lost, brat!"

Just as the others were starting to laugh, two well built strangers suddenly pushed their way into the center of the startled group.

"Play time is over." growled one as the other laughed nastily.

"We are your next opponents on this ship and we won't go easy on you!"

Snarling, Momo' displayed sharp, needle like fangs to the chuckling disguised demons.

"Who in Jigoku are you?"

Just as the human form Mythics were about to reply, a third party arrived to arrogantly shoulder his way to the front of the closely packed gathering.

For a long moment, no one moved or spoke as the stranger kept glittering green-gold eyes fixed upon a scowling Ryoma.

Several sets of anxious eyes flickered repeatedly between the two, yet both remained completely oblivious to the muted mutters and restless foot shuffling surrounding them.

Ryoma had never seen the youth, yet something about him was making him feel distinctly uneasy. The large eyes staring through a curtain of black hair were uncannily like those of his father. Carefully extending his well tuned Mythic senses, the young Demi-dragon was then both confused and dismayed to discover the stranger's sent was also similar. But the most disturbing revelation of all came mere heart beats later when a great black shadow suddenly appeared to rear over the laughing teenager.

Instantly, Ryoma's mind returned to that fear filled morning in an enchanted cave deep within a German forest's heart. He could almost hear the somber voices of many dragons and smell spilled blood as his many times over great grandfather lay dying. Somehow, the chant keeping Tezuka alive had been broken and Ryoma shuddered as he recalled the black dragon spirit that had broken away to pass low over his head as it escaped down a dark tunnel.

"So we finally meet, chibisuke." the stranger laughed, his scornful tones dragging Ryoma back into the present time as transparent ebony scales rippled from the reflected light of a beautiful golden sheen.

Nostrils twitching as he took in the other's spicy odor, a wondering Momo' asked his glaring lover if he knew the new comer.

"I...I've never seen him before."

The words had come out as a harsh growl, thus drawing a new round of laughter from the unknown male.

"Yes, I guess you don't remember our last meeting. Then again..." the youth shrugged as green-gold eyes briefly closed then opened once more, "...I had to leave that particular party in one hell of a hurry." Moving forward, the lanky male beamed as he extended both arms in an expansive gesture, "Now come here Ryoma, and give your big brother a hug!"

Leaping back as if burnt, the smaller boy hissed with alarm; his large orbs going as big and round as dinner plates while the others stared at him curiously.

"Eh?" said Eiji at last, thus finally breaking the spell that had fallen over his shell shocked by the stranger's words team mates. "You are Echizen's brother?"

"Ryoma!" called Momo', his surprised expression one of disbelief as the stranger chuckled his enjoyment over the younger Demi-Dragon's acute discomfort. "You told me your brother was dead!"

"He is...he was.. he..." a violent shudder rocked the smaller boy's slender frame as staring orbs blinked in confusion.

Frowning, Fuji stepped in to firmly stand between the unknown male and his clearly distressed friend. Cerulean orbs peeling open, the Tensai gave the stranger the full blast of his menacing stare before coldly demanding that the new comer tell them the truth of his origins.

Unfazed the dangerous light in the 'Blood's' eyes, the dark haired male grinned mischievously.

"I am telling the truth. I'm Ryoma's older brother." Sticking his right hand out, he then smiled broadly. "Hello, I'm Echizen Ryoga. Nice to meet you."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ryoma..." the softly spoken words compelling the shaking youth to finally sit down in his lap, Momo' then sighed deeply as he held his stricken life mate close. "...I can understand just how much of a shock it must be you..."

"Can you?" Ryoma interrupted as he buried his face in the smooth fabric of his lover's shirt. "Takeshi, my brother died at birth! You have no idea what it's like to suddenly have him turn up alive!"

Appalled over his mate's constant trembling wed to the killer grip on his torso, Momo' gently stroked Ryoma's gleaming black mane as he carefully searched for answers.

"Okay, so both your parents told you how he died. But the cold fact is, that he is here; right here, right now and you can't stay hiding in this room for the rest of the cruise."

Pushing himself out of his life mate's embrace, Ryoma leapt to his feet then stalked across the room. Demon features shimmering to life on his human body, the younger male glared miserably out of the room's open window at the moon kissed sea.

"The dead don't come back to life." growled the youth sadly. "If they did, Mythics like Eiji and Inui wouldn't be so alone."

"They have Oishi and Kaido.." stated Momo' from his place on the bed. "...and they have us. No is alone."

"You know what I mean." snapped Ryoma, his long lizard like tail whipping about while large black wings rattled with annoyance. "...Ryoga is not meant to be here." Whirling about, he stared at his lover with quiet desperation. "Why is he here?"

Standing, Momo' swiftly crossed the cabin to take his deeply troubled lover in his arms.

"I don't know." the human form mongoose spirit murmured into the shorter male's hair, "But I'm certain that Tezuka or Inui will soon find out."

"Tezuka!" Ryoma stiffened at the sound of his many times over great grandfather's name. "Did you see his face when we told him? I've never seen such a forbidding expression."

"And Yuki.." added Momo' thoughtfully. "...he looked ready to kill anything that even so much as looked at Fuji."

"Takeshi.. " Ryoma growled suddenly, "... I don't want to attend tonight's dinner party."

"Nor do I." said Momo' firmly. "However..." placing both hands onto Ryoma's slender shoulders, the taller teenager sighed as he met his lover's troubled gaze. "...Tezuka is expecting all of us to keep a tight hold on our fears. I don't like it.." he added as a cold shudder rippled down his life mate's spine, "...I don't like it at all. But if Tezuka says that we must put up a brave front, then we will do so."

Slipping a reassuring arm around his life mate, Momo' gently, but firmly, guided his shaking lover back to the bed with full intentions of taking the younger teenager's mind off his troubles for as long as he could.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In another room not far away, Tezuka threw his head back; his breath leaving him in a hissing cloud of steam as great golden wings rattled and his tail stood stiffly out from the base of his spine. Groaning, he released his essence deep inside of his moaning lover before relaxing his straight arms and allowing his head to hang down so the ends of his hair lightly brushed his lover's flush, damp skin.

Letting his hands slide off scale covered shoulders, Fuji allowed them fall limply to the bed; a contented sigh drifting from kiss roughened lips before he slowly lifted them once more. Long, fine boned fingers connecting with warm, moist hair, Fuji tenderly stroked the lightly tangled brown-gold mass before carefully running the tips along the length of two golden horns rearing out of the salty thatch.

Humming his pleasure, Tezuka disengaged himself then laid his head upon the 'Blood's' warm chest. Already, the redness was leaving his flesh as his body recovered from its ecstatic rush. However, the warmth of their pleasures would still remain for sometime as loving arms curved about the half form dragon king's heaving back.

Catching his breath, Seigaku's captain half propped himself onto his elbows to kiss the beautiful Tensai before gazing worriedly into his lover's open orbs.

"There is danger all around us Syusuke and I fear an attack is coming."

"If it does.." purred Fuji softly, "..I'll protect you."

For a long moment, a pair of somber russet orbs and gleaming blue eyes remained captive to each other, then stealing a quick glance at the cabin's wall clock, Tezuka huffed his annoyance before reluctantly drawing back.

"As long as we don't drop our guard..." he rumbled as he stood up, "...we will always survive."

Dragon features shimmered, then faded out, leaving a normal looking, human form Tezuka to take one of Fuji's hands in his own.

"Mitsu..." the sultry Tensai calmly informed his concerned lover. "...Yuki and his friends have the ship surrounded." Tipping his head to one side, Fuji closed his eyes to smile serenely. "I'm sure that between their protection and ours, team Seigaku will remain safe."

"Hnn..."

Drawing his lover to his feet, Tezuka slid his left arm around Fuji's slender waist then gently guided him over to the window.

Beyond their room, the dark sea moved restlessly; the gentle swell causing the cruising ship to rise and fall on its endless currents as a glittering moon trail carved a silver pathway to the distant horizon. A few grey clouds drifted across the celestial orb's serene surface and just below its lower rim, the outlines of several Hikari showed to those able to see them.

"See Mitsu?" Chuckled Fuji softly. "Behold our ever faithful body guards." Noticing his lover's solemn expression, the Tensai dropped his playfulness to quietly ask if Ryoga's unexpected appearance was still bothering him.

"Of course it does." came the stern reply. "His living presence goes against every known law of the cosmos. Syusuke, Healing Flames told me that a dragon spirit escaped during my Blood purge. Now that very same soul appears before us as a living dragon inhabiting a demon's body, disguised as a human. It's a previously unheard of phenomenon that worries me as such thing is meant to be impossible."

"Saa.. Then what do you think it wants?"

"IT.." said Tezuka quietly, "...wants time with Echizen, that much I can sense. Somehow, its living presence is connected to Sakurafubuki."

"Sakurafubuki.." echoed Fuji, his formally calm expression turning grim as he gazed into grave russet orbs momentarily free of glasses. "...I can feel evil oozing from every part of him. "

"And that.." said Tezuka while holding his naked lover close, "...is also something that concerns me."

--.-.-.-.-.-.-

The ship owner's dinner party, had been scheduled for 8pm and fifteen minutes before they were due to appear at table, all of team Seigaku met in the hallway before the dinning room's ornate double doors to air their views on the coming ordeal.

Ryoma was quick to point out that dining with a dead brother was going to be nerve racking enough without having to face up to Sakurafubuki again. Nodding his understanding, Tezuka listened as every other disguised Mythic made their feelings known and at eight o clock sharp, he sternly instructed his followers to remain polite as he turned to stride into the opulent room.

Large crystal chandeliers hung from a smooth ceiling decorated with artfully placed gold leaf. The marble walls were covered with rich tapestries dating back to the eighteenth century. Many small round tables hosting parties of up to six people each were carefully spaced about the area and proudly dominating the room's center, a huge, long table almost groaned from the weight of countless dishes laid out neatly upon it.

A group of strangers were already installed on one side, the sharp tang of demons reaching out to invade Seigaku nostrils as the youths carefully approached their human form adversaries.

At one end of the well laden structure, a lanky figure in the company of four young human women lounged back in his chair; his animated chatter seeming to roar in Ryoma's ears as he clearly flirted with the enthralled females.

Spotting the new arrivals, Ryoga sat bolt upright before directing a cheery wave at Tezuka and a saucy wink at his sour faced sibling.

Just as the Japanese youths reached the table, a small side door opened to admit a smirking Sakurafubuki. Sauntering up to join the two groups, the ship's owner stood at the table head to speak through an ever present cloud of strong smelling Cubin mist.

"All of you from Seishun senior high school, I am deeply grateful that you accepted my invitation."

Nine sets of wary eyes met their host's sharp dark orbs and giving a slight bow, Tezuka gravely thanked the black bearded male for his welcome.

Leering at the hidden dragon king through a thick smoke haze, the man then removed his cigar from his lips to stand in an unmistakably arrogant posture; his right hand held upright as the glowing end of his cigar continued to emit a gently swirling fog. Other arm folding so his left hand lay along the base of his spine, the disguised demon breathed a little sigh of pleasure before grinning happily at his guests.

"I hold a special party on this ship every year and invite.. Hmm.. _people_ from all circles to attend it."

Noticing the way their host had stressed a certain word, Tezuka swiftly took careful note of all those present in the room. Demons, his powerful Mythic senses told him yet at the same time, there were also many plain ordinary humans filling the room. Extending his scrutiny beyond the walls, the regal youth was quickly able to determine that a good eighty percent of the ship's passengers were in fact, human. Feeling a little more than uneasy, the proud Teenager fought to dispel his sensations of being trapped as he ever so carefully passed his new found information among his friend's minds.

Despite the fact that the hidden dragon was fully concealing his thoughts, Sakurafubuki smirked as he just barely managed to pick up on the covert sensation of the very faint buzz of a private sending rippling through the airwaves.

"What's more..." he smoothly continued, "...I've really learned to enjoy tennis over the past several months and therefore, I'd love to see you play an exhibition match. This is why I have invited _you, _the well acclaimed team from the reputable Seishun senior high school who have won outstanding achievements in top level tournaments." Placing his cigar back between his teeth, the hidden demon's dark eyes glittered wickedly as he wound up his little speech. "I'm looked forward to the matches tomorrow."

"We will do our very best." replied Tezuka frostily.

Chuckling, the ship's owner flicked some imaginary dust from his immaculate red suite before half turning away to wave a relaxed arm towards those sitting opposite the human form gold's followers.

"Allow me to introduce my own tennis team. First, the captain; Echizen Ryoga."

Staring balefully at the young man rising gracefully to his feet, Ryoma snorted his annoyance. "It figures.." he thought as his supposedly deceased brother beamed cheerfully at his highly suspicious tennis rivals. "...first thing he does when he comes back to life is to become a tennis captain. Huh! I guess he is more like me than I thought."

"Greetings." the youth chuckled, his disturbingly cheerful tones effortlessly breaking through the Seigaku teenager's dark thoughts. "Remember me? We met outside and I once met some of them.. _else where."_

Upon hearing those words, Oishi's startled gasp would have echoed about the table if he hadn't firmly masked his urge to voice his surprise. Green orbs widening then narrowing into thoughtful slits, the disguised moon dog found himself vividly recalling a damp, torch lit dungeon deep within the lower caverns of Aion's castle. He had been a prisoner there along with his friends and one quick glance about him instantly showed that all but Tezuka and Ryoma were also momentarily reliving that fear filled time.

"That dragon spirit in the energy cage." whispered a nervous Eiji.

"Yes..." Oishi's guarded reply was but the faintest murmur in the red head's right ear. "...that spirit is this Ryoga!"

Snorting his mirth over his company's discomfort, Ryoga gave his rival's a quick bow before continuing to speak.

"You know my friends, victory is important in _any_ game. If you lose this one, you'll lose more than..."

"Captain!"

Sakurafubuki's sharp bark of warning cut through Ryoga's words like a sword and running one hand over the top of his head, the now living Demi-Dragon giggled an abashed apology.

"Sorry.." he snickered while fixing a pair of very bright eyes upon his squirming younger sibling. "It's good to be back, right chibisuke?" Grinning broadly at Tezuka, Ryoga then let his pleased gaze rove over the stern faces of the hidden gold's followers. "Thank you all, for caring for my little brother!"

Ryoma would have snorted steam had he been able to. But with so many humans dotted about the room, the young half demon settled for fixing his smirking elder with a baleful stare.

"Don't call me that!" Body starting to tremble as his anger began to override his fear, he suddenly blurted out for the entire world to hear; "Why aren't you dead?"

All conversation momentarily stopped as every human head in the room turned towards the fuming youngster. A long, uncomfortable silence followed; the slap of the waves against hard metal wed to the eerie, mournful notes of a distant whale song resounding gently through the ship's hull the only thing to be heard in the growing disquiet. Throwing his head back, Ryoga suddenly gave a great shout of laughter.

"You are such a kidder my chibisuke!" Making certain that his merriment was quick to involve the entire room, the once deceased male happily informed the elegantly dressed crowd that his little brother was well known for his practical jokes.

Reassured, the humans resumed their quiet rumble of multiple conversations while over at the ship owner's table, a crimson faced Ryoma bowed his head under the penetrating force of Tezuka's warning glare.

Pushing to his feet, one of Ryoga's team mates introduced himself. But thanks to the roaring of his own hot blood thundering in his ears while his heart pounded and his spirit quivered, Ryoma never heard the formal speech as every nerve and fiber of his being drowned out the words in an overwhelming clamor of cold misgivings.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Seigaku's gone for a cruise?"

Resting in a peaceful sunlit glade deep in the heart of a quiet forest, Atobe rustled large, grey and white mottled wings as he stood up then listened to a newly arrived Yuushi's report with great interest.

"Yes..." the blue haired Kitsune replied, his large bushy fox tail gently stirring the air as he spoke."It seems that some wealthy human called Sakurafubuki Hikomara invited them to some party on his ship."

Close by, a young chestnut coated Kirin and a coal black pooka paused in cropping the lush grass to exchange a puzzled glance. On the other side of the small meadow, a large red deer dragged a sharp cloven fore hoof through the daisies about his feet as the Shining Cloud Hikari shook his head.

"A battle is brewing, and _he_ runs off to indulge in a pleasure cruise. Huh! Ore Sama thinks the old gold has finally taken leave of his senses."

"Their school had a lot to do with it." Yuushi stated firmly. "To refuse could have led to trouble for them and us."

Folding his wings against his back, Atobe turned his attention to the watchful stag.

"What do you say on this matter?"

Treading delicately across the grass, Skyfire then paused to tip his head back; his large liquid eyes closing in contemplation.

"I sense.." he said after a few moments thought, "...that our friends are falling head first into untold danger. You Keigo Atobe.." he added gravely, his dark flecked with gold eyes staring straight into the angel man's own stern grey orbs "...must help them."

Lifting one hand to his brow, Atobe chortled with ill concealed amusement.

"If ore sama must.. Kabaji!"

Lifting his head, the huge bronze resting on at the meadow's far end answered with a crisp sounding "USU!"

"Summon Tachibana. " Rubbing his chin, Hyotei's captain spoke quietly. "You know, I've never heard of any wealthy being calling himself Sakurafubuki. Yuushi, Skyfire, ore sama thinks it's time for some closer investigation."

-.-.-.-.-.

"The food wasn't any thing great."

The meal over, team Seigaku quietly followed a grim faced Tezuka back to the section of the ship that housed their cabins. However, Eiji's disappointed complaint to Oishi instantly encouraged the others to voice their opinions.

"I agree." the disguised moon dog stated while giving one of his lover's hands a gentle squeeze. "I'd always thought that the food on a luxury liner would be much better."

"Maybe because of all those long winded speeches, the food turned cold and ruined it." remarked a thoughtful Momo'.

"No Momo'.." cut in Takashi seriously. "..It wasn't fresh. It smelt and tasted just like pre-packaged supermarket food."

"I thought so." added Fuji softly. "Taka san works in a sushi restaurant, so he would know for certain."

"The food isn't the only thing that concerns me." said Inui, the smoke like echo of his true form hovering over him as his human nostrils flared. "Can't you all smell it?"

"Smell what?" asked Kaido after a moment's deep inhaling. "All I smell is steel, fuel and the stink of demons mingled with the overwhelming scent of a thousand humans."

"My point exactly." replied Inui. Turning to the left, he placed a long fingered right hand onto an oaken door baring the mark to indicate its entrance to a male toilet block. "Follow me."

Curious, his team mates filed into the small room. Gleaming mirrors mounted upon a white tiled wall reflected their puzzled human faces while the fronds of several large decorative ferns wavered in the vessel's air con. Gold taps shone under the long fluro lights, the glittering water controlling devices showing against the stark whiteness of the spotless sinks.

Casting a disinterested eye about the premises, Ryoma sourly remarked that even the toilet looked luxurious.

"An illusion." rumbled Inui while reaching for a beautifully mottled rear wall. "It may look like marble, but can you smell it?"

"He's right." gasped Oishi after taking a quick sniff. "It smells like..."

"Wall paper." the hidden Basilisk finished for him. "Every single so called marble wall on this ship is fake."

"Like our host." said Fuji quietly.

Growling low in his throat, Tezuka abruptly spun about on his heel then swiftly led his muttering friends out on to one of the stern's lower promenade decks.

Above them, a million stars blazed in a pitch black sky. Below, the ship's propellers churned the calm sea into a frothy wash that trailed behind the vessel as a long white tail.

Feeling the wooden planking hum beneath their feet as engines hidden within the great boat's cavernous belly kept up a consistent throbbing, the messy haired, regal youth directed his followers attention to the distant cloud bank high above the ocean's horizon.

"Those clouds have been with us ever since we left port and they are far from being natural."

"You mean.." asked Oishi, his emerald orbs going huge and round as his leader nodded gravely.

"Yes. Those clouds are demon made."

Just as Momo' was opening his mouth to speak, the sound of heavy wing beats suddenly whooshed directly overhead. A few blood stained white feathers pattered onto the deck and faces turning to gaze upwards, surprised expressions abruptly became startled looks of consternation; the group giving a collective gasp as they all leapt backwards to allow a limp winged Hikari to roughly tumble into their mist.

Dropping from the sky like a stone, his long blond hair streaming out behind him as the broken weight of useless wings pulled him down, the wounded angel man would have thumped onto the hard surface if not for Fuji instantly extending his telekinetic powers to catch the unfortunate heavenly being in a strong, invisible grip.

Painfully lifting his blood mattered head the very second his body touched down, the Hikari's suffering golden orbs immediately drew a distressed cry from the shocked 'Blood'.

"Yuki!"

Dropping to his knees, the Tensai tenderly cradled his stricken protector's head in his arms while a transformed Oishi got to work healing the angle man's terrible wounds.

"Demons..." Even with his injuries, Yuki somehow managed to keep his dignity intact as somber eyes locked onto Tezuka's worried russet orbs. "...too many to count... ambush." Breathing heavily, the golden haired youth winced as his gaping head wound closed over. Opening his eyes, he spoke slowly. "Mighty gold, three of my followers are dead and many more are dying as I speak. I saw Aion among the fighters and worse..." Propping himself up onto one elbow, the male's voice quavered as his shaking body threatened to collapse in on its self. "...he has... Serpentara..."

Glazing eyes rolling back and body going limp, Yuki voiced an agony filled moan before sighing his way into the painless peace of dreamless oblivion.

"He'll be alright." Oishi announced moments later. Carefully placing a large, hand like paw onto the Tensai's right shoulder, the brindle coated night hound steeled himself before gazing deep into his friend's dangerous open orbs. "He has only fainted. Fuji, he will fully recover, but for now, I think it's best if he stays in Eiji's and my cabin so I can treat him."

"Very well." agreed Tezuka before his clearly furious lover could answer, the regal teenager's youthful human face a forbidding mask as his roaring shadow form manifested to loom over his team mates. "Our journey into danger is absolute. Prepare yourselves, the fight for our very lives is about to commence."

-.-.-.-.-.-

That night, an uneasy feeling of high alert kept all of the mighty gold's followers on their toes and expecting an attack at any moment, no one was able to sleep.

A half human form Tezuka kept seeing menacing shadows lurking just beyond the cabin windows, the comfortable room steadily filling up with steam as each hissing breath curled through needle like fangs and keeping a steady vigil at his side, Fuji's open orbs glittered in the pressing darkness.

In the golden pair's cabin, a snarling Eiji crouched like a tiger; his blazing cat's eyes fixed upon the distant stars while Oishi worked hard to stabilize Yuki's wounds. Two more Hikari now also occupied the room, their lax forms locked in uneasy slumber while a despondent Raikiri looked on.

"Too many of them." he sighed while running a shaky hand over his crimson stained head. "Not enough of us to defend. Moon dog, if we cannot fight the Serpentara..."

"I know." replied Oishi gently. Standing, he moved away from his patent. Reaching out with both front paws, the great night hound lowed his body; his back arching as his front legs extended before him. Finishing his stretch by straightening his back and pushing his hind legs out, the silver and black canine bared heavy pointed teeth; his breath heaving in his lungs as he yawned. Sitting down, he then cocked his head to one side while watching the awkward way is wounded friend gingerly closed his abused wings. "Tezuka is the dragon king whom all Hikari are pledged to protect. Therefore, more help should soon arrive."

"Not anymore." the white haired warrior answered grimly. "Raidon has ordered that no one from the upper realm is to aid him. Oishi, even those with dragons have so far failed to breach Aion's defenses."

"Then.." said Oishi sadly while trading an anxious glance with his Cat Lord lover, "... it seems that we are alone in our struggle."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Morning dawned bright and clear. For the many humans enjoying a relaxing cruise, the day was perfect with its warm sun and light refreshing breezes. Glaring from beneath his hat brim, Ryoma felt a sharp pang of envy for their carefree happiness as he followed his grim faced life mate into the spacious dinning room.

Joining their team mates at a large round table, they ate in silence as several pairs of red rimmed eyes kept darting nervous glances at their company.

Off in one corner, a heavily built cook enthralled a small group of richly dressed passengers; his strong scent informing the hidden Mythics of his true Dark Hunter nature while he expertly chopped fish by whirling his razor sharp knife above his head before swiftly slicing off several neatly cut slices then transferring the pieces onto a waiting grill all in one easy, flowing movement.

"Takeshi.." muttered Ryoma while nudging his life mate in the ribs. "...I think I know that guy."

"Yes.." added Fuji as he sat very close to his ridged backed lover. "...I remember when..."

"Good morning my dear friends."

The crisp voice speaking right over their heads caused most of the group to jump slightly. But quickly recovering their poise, the Seigaku youths calmly regarded their smiling host.

"If you have all finished breakfast, I'd like a word with you."

Abandoning barely touched plates, the group instantly followed Tezuka's lead to leap up then walk behind their leader into what was clearly a private office adjoining the dinning room.

Sinking into a well padded brown leather arm chair behind a huge solid wood desk, Sakurafubuki slipped a cigar between his teeth then grinned savagely as the object ignited unaided.

"It has come to my attention, that last night all of you noticed my ship's little escort " a pregnant silence descended and ruefully shaking his head, the bearded male chuckled nastily. "I'm rather disappointed as I was hoping to keep up my act a little longer. But no matter."

Abruptly pushing to his feet, the man's slender body suddenly filled out with muscle; his average human height growing into a hulking, red eyed form as large semi transparent bat wings erupted from his back with a horrifying rip of tearing fabric. A long, lizard like tail snapped like a stock whip and glaring through a long shaggy fringe of jet black hair, the demon raised a clawed hand to light touch one of the two jagged horns rearing back from the sides of his skull.

Throwing back his head to laugh as the youths before him defensively morphed into what true forms the small room would allow, the wild eyed Dark Hunter stabbed a triumphant finger at a tooth bared, half human Tezuka.

"Go ahead dragon king." the demon snorted. "Fight me if you dare. But know this; your precious feather winged protectors are dead and there are many humans just beyond that door. Just think of how they will react should my lieutenant open it and show them a room full of monsters."

"The only monster here.." snarled Ryoma before anyone else had a chance to so much as draw breath, "...is you... Voltex."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

To Be Continued...

Ah... cliff hanger no jitsu... grin! Now ducks to avoid flying bullets from possibly outraged readers...

A battle of wits has begun! Much more to come! Ya-ha!


	106. A LightDark Sea 2

Hi readers! Now, because I'm going to be rather busy making D Gray Man costumes for the up and coming GO3 expo at the end of March, I have packed as much as I could into this chapter before I take a break to get sewing. (Actually, I'm making my Millennium Earl mask and "Akuma" while a professional seamstress makes the coats. Still, it involves a lot of hand stitching...groan... and the creation of Lavi's HUGE hammer) I hope you guys enjoy all the pre game tension!

Disclaimer!

"Kanda, is Prince of tennis mine?"

Death glare of doom...

"O-kay" (stiffly backs away then turns)

"Allen, is Prince of tennis mine?"

"What's "tennis"?"

Sigh.. "Serves me right for asking those two..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A Light-Dark Sea.

Part 2

Story; Tora Macaw

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Voltex." the word spat from Tezuka's mouth like an oath. "I should have known."

The faint hiss of a hidden panel unexpectedly sliding back echoed about the room like a thunder clap and heads whipping sideways, every Seigaku Mythic snarled due to a wickedly grinning, purple eyed Dark Hunter's sudden calm entry into the tense stand off.

"So nice of you all to fall right into my trap." Purred Aion, his vicious smirk sweeping the angry faces of his outraged guests while his long boney head tail waved lazily. "You are all mine now."

For a few long seconds, there was an uneasy hush, then pandemonium abruptly broke out as several things happened at once.

Roaring, Tezuka lunged savagely at Aion; fire streaming from his mouth as clawed hands extended to grab. Instantly, the ruler of Jigoku neatly sidestepped the rush of flame before whipping out a blow pipe from inside of his coat, raising it to his lips and blowing a dart all in one swift, flowing movement.

Striking the charging half form dragon on the left side of his neck, the long, slender wooden shaft bit deep; the resulting impact drawing a hideous scream from Tezuka as he slammed to a sudden halt. Spine arching back, he threw his head up; his arms extending stiffly before him as his fire died in his throat and furious eyes became glazed, staring orbs. Stiff wings stood out from muscular shoulders and voicing a rattling groan, he stiffly leaned forward then began to pant heavily as foul smelling brown foam bubbled from his lips.

Within the space of a heart beat, Fuji's own cry of pain followed Tezuka's; the beginning's of his flaring powers dampened by Voltex unexpectedly snapping a heavy iron collar around his neck. A sickly grey fog swiftly rose up to engulf him and twisting violently, the 'Blood' struggled to throw off the effects of the unexpected disablement. However, Aion's burly general was quick to add glowing green wrist and ankle locks to the neck band and feeling his powers drain as his inner demon shrieked its surprise, the Tensai slumped to the floor just as Eiji and Oishi sprung into action.

Pulling a thick iron bar out of thin air, one of the room's Dark Hunters held it sideways before him, then shoved it tightly between the attacking feline's gaping mouth thus disabling one major weapon in the Cat Lord's arsenal. Flying past the dodging Lyrium, Eiji's muffled roar of anger abruptly changed into a high pitched yowl of agonized shock as a second solid metal club appeared to thump him soundly across the head.

At the same time, another of Aion's minions casually pulled a revolver out of the tattered remains of his dinner jacket to calmly discharge two bullets into a charging Moon Dog's right shoulder and flank.

Seeing their friend twist in mid air then fall to the ground in a hot, tacky puddle of his own blood bought the others up short; the remaining fighters freezing in horror as a shaking Inui kept his eyes tightly closed against the threat of several large hand mirrors aimed directly at his face.

"Stop right there beast!" Aion warned as Ryoma's demon form lit up in the midst of a glowing golden halo and a snarling Mongoose gathered himself for a leap. "Stop or I kill the snake bloods right now."

Freezing due to the frightening sight of both Kaido and Inui surrounded by a host of sword welding guards, the life mates along with Takashi allowed themselves to also be encircled by a hissing ring of dark energy weapons.

Just as the enraged trio were beginning to glare blazing daggers of doom at their captives, the creepy sound of a low pitched, maniacal giggle caused hairs to rise on the backs of necks and blood running cold, demon imp, mongoose, naga, red dragon and dazed cat lord stiffly turned to stare at Tezuka in abject dismay.

The dragon king had thrown off his ridgety and was now standing in a hunched shoulder position; his wild russet orbs gleaming madly through a curtain of sweaty golden-brown hair as his eerie laughter continued. Tail lashing, his wings vibrating, Tezuka resembled a rabid dog as drool ran from foam covered lips in a non stop stream. Arms half stood outwards, the elbows bent as sharp claws gleamed on the ends of curved fingers and slowly turning his head, Seigaku's captain voiced a deep throated rumbling growl as feral eyes fixed onto Fuji's lax form.

Eyes widening, he seemed to howl with triumph as he darted forward. However, his quick leap was halted by the act of a thick leather collar snapping around his neck.

Tugging hard on the attached leash, Aion smirked cruelly at his snarling, struggling captive.

Finally finding his voice as the grim spectacle seemed to shred his innards, Momo' roughly demanded to know what the ruler of the under dark had done to his leader.

"Why..." Aion remarked in a disturbingly cheerful tone that instantly bought about a round of disgusted expressions from helpless prisoners. "..I merely gave him a strong dose of sardinac juice. Do you know what that is?" without waiting for a reply, the snowy haired demon casually stroked the top of a crouching Tezuka's head as he spoke. "It's an extremely rare and much sought after fruit from my domain that only appears for a few hours once every thousand years. It looks, smells and tastes quite ghastly, but the fruit's effects are, shall we say, most useful in the breeding department? Yes mongoose.." he smirked as a horrified look of realization dawned on Momo', Inui and Kaido's faces. "...Sardinac fruit is the most powerful aphrodisiac in all the known realms and your pretty gold friend here is feeling very lustful right now."

A low groan drifted from the floor bringing a short lull to the conversation and chuckling sadistically at Fuji as the Tensai tried to rise, Aion extended a long leg to forcefully push the 'Blood' back onto his face with his boot.

"If I was to let go of the gold's tether, your little companion would be in for a time that he would never forget." As if to empathize his cruel words, Aion relaxed his grip.

Instantly, Tezuka sprang at Fuji; the sharp claws on the ends of his weaving hands effortlessly tearing long, parallel slices into the back of the willow youth's jeans; the miniature scimitars also shredding the Tensai's pink t-shirt into ribbons in his rough haste to render his victim naked. Worse, the captain's handsome features had twisted into an almost unrecognizable leer of undisguised lust while a thick budge showed clearly through an increasing dampness now staining the front of his trousers.

Smiling at the sight of exposed flesh showing through the ragged gaps in tattered clothing, Aion stepped back; the movement dragging Tezuka with him so the half form dragon snarled and fought against the interference with the frustrated rage of denied desire.

Smug expression quickly switching to one of cruel intent, the ruler of Jigoku instructed Voltex to hold onto his leash straining main prize while he himself drained the life force of the others. But just as the Dark Hunter leader was reaching for a trembling Takashi, the hidden panel slid back to admit three heavily built Lyrium warriors.

"Well?" snarled Aion as he glared fire and ice at his bleeding minions.

"My lord!" said one while kneeling at his king's feet. "A huge force of Thleerum warriors has come with armies of Hikari at their side!"

"What?" whirling about, Aion snarled bitterly as he saw through his subjects eyes a new round of intense battle taking place high above the ship. "Aidon..." voicing a hateful cry, the white haired male turned to his second in command. "Voltex! Take these miserable creatures and lock them up until I return!"

Glaring at his departing ruler's back, the burly general's mouth then twitched up in a sly grin. Keeping a firm hold on Tezuka's leash as the half form dragon kept fighting to get to Fuji, Voltex placed a cigar in his mouth before speaking in dangerously silken tones.

"Now why should I let my king have your powers, when I can use them to my advantage? You see boys, this ship is full of gullible humans that love to gamble. Therefore, I offer you all a proposition; your lives and freedom in return for the huge amounts of money you can bring me."

"And why.." gasped a newly awakened Oishi, his limp hindquarters trailing as he struggled to rise from his glistening crimson shroud. "...should we do anything for you?"

"What would you want with money anyway?" challenged Takashi a heart beat later.

"It's not an easy thing to be Aion's second." snapped the hulking demon. "For centuries now, I have watched him take all the power, all the riches. Now, I have a chance to gain riches of my own and once done, I can escape from his service and live in luxury for rest of eternity."

"We don't bargain with demons."

Turning to gaze into Fuji's open orbs as the Tensai slowly rose from the floor, Voltex then threw back his head to laugh nastily.

"I'm afraid that you are all in no position to refuse. May I remind you that you are on my ship, in the middle of the ocean and are surrounded by vast hordes of my hunt brothers? Besides, if I let the gold at you, you'll be in far too much pain to be of any use."

"Meaning?" rumbled Inui before the Tensai could speak, his eyes still shut tight against the mirrors in front of him.

"Meaning..." remarked Voltex pleasantly as the panel reopened to allow his "tennis team" to enter the room. "...that you will go ahead with the tennis matches as planned. The humans will gamble, I'll have my wealth and you all get to go off and play war in Raidon's well ordered realm."

An uneasy silence descended to lie upon the gathering as a heavy, suffocating blanket. Glazed eyes glued to Fuji's face, Tezuka's bitter snarls of pent up fury broke through the arid atmosphere. Steeling himself, Oishi finally managed to stand and leaning against Eiji for support, the wounded moon dog shrewdly took note of how a clearly distressed Ryoga was failing to meet his brother's accusing orbs.

"Release Tezuka from the dart..." the night hound panted. "...take the bindings from Fuji and the mirrors away from Inui. Only then, will we agree to your terms."

"No Oishi!" Eiji started to say in horror, but his words were cut off as one of Voltex's followers snapped a thin metal collar around his neck.

"Silence!" the burly general ordered before grinning wickedly at the snarling feline. "I'll keep you, the gold, and the red under my full control to assure Seigaku's obedience. Try anything foolish ..." he added while menacingly glaring first at the open eyed Tensai, then the eye covered human form Basilisk, "...and the gold will be the first one to die."

"Saa..." purred Fuji in a way that made his team mates flesh crawl as his eyes slid shut and a serene smile lit up his face. Pulling the ragged remains of his ripped clothing about his slender body, the 'Blood' stood as tall and proud as his petite form allowed. "..I won't fight you. But I will fight them." Cocking his head at Ryoga's friends, the Tensai chuckled pleasantly. "Let's have a good match."

Alarm danced in several sets of eyes and completely failing to notice the grim threat behind the slender teenager's words, Voltex smiled happily as he left the room to oversee the start of the humans betting.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"I refuse."

"You have no choice."

Staring at the huge carving knife held in a human disguised captain Kiken's large hands, Ryoga swallowed down his misgivings to face both Voltex and his commanding officer with quiet courage.

"I will not lift my hands to kill my brother."

Back in human form once more, Aion's second leaned back in a well padded comfortable leather office chair; both feet resting on the heavy pine table in front of him as he smirked around his cigar and regarded his reluctant minion through glittering dark eyes.

"Do you honestly think that body you occupy is going to last forever?"

Expecting a more heated argument, the disguised Hunter's smooth words surprised the spirit dragon. Noticing a fleeting look of uncertainty cross Ryoga's face, Voltex lowered his feet to the floor before leaning forward to grin sadistically.

"The deal you made was thus; help us capture the gold's followers in return for your freedom."

"No." answered Ryoga stubbornly, his green-gold orbs narrowing as he watched Voltex rest his forearms on the desk's highly polished surface. Whirling about, he then waved a hand towards a caged Eiji lying miserably in one corner. "I never agreed to humiliate his friends in this manner! Have your sick fun watching us all play tennis if you must, but leave my brother's team mates out of _this!_"

"Oh no." chuckled Voltex as he pushed to his feet. Striding out from behind his desk, he strolled over to sneer at his tooth bared captive. "This stupid feline is going to add to my wealth, just as his canine companion is doing right now."

Just then, the door to the office swung open to admit one of the commander's many cronies. Through the resulting gap, Ryoga could see the Seigaku Moon dog surrounded by large crowd of excited humans. Every few minutes, one or two would sit beside him then smile as their photo's were taken and even with the milling horde between them, the hidden Demi-Dragon could see Oishi wincing painfully as each bright flash stung his light sensitive eyes.

With the new Dark Hunter's entrance, the door was shut and spinning on his heel, Ryoga leaned forward to snarl into Voltex's impassive face.

"Stop them, stop them now!"

The end of the red suited male's cigar glowed brightly. "Why should I?"

Thinking quickly, Ryoga pointed out that Oishi would be unable to play tennis if he was rendered blind.

THAT caught the demon's attention and curtly ordering his followers to remove the Moon Dog, he then told them that Eiji could take his place for the next hour.

"And if you attempt to bite or claw..." Voltex warned the spitting, red furred great cat, "...your precious Moon Dog will suffer greatly..."

Snorting twin jets of steam as Eiji was forcefully dragged from his cage, Ryoga quietly rumbled his anger while silently wondering if there was any possibility of keeping his brother out of harms way. Sadly, no matter which way he looked at it, the final out come seemed all too grim.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Grateful that Aion's minions had either been too lazy or to stupid too search their captives' cabins, Raikiri; former high general of the heavenly armies once again thanked the cosmos at large that he and his pitifully few companions had so far remained undetected.

Sore wings trembling slightly, the white haired Hikari ever so gently stroked the head of a sleeping golden stag as he sadly watched the lowering sun. Soon, it wouldn't be long before his friend was restored and with luck, they could escape to rejoin the aerial battle still raging overhead.

"Thank goodness the humans cannot see." he thought while staring at the ever increasing storm clouds hiding the terrible conflict. Turning to face Oishi, the angel man reached out to lightly stroke the left side of his face. Almost at once, the horrible burning and itching in his eyes wed to the lingering shoulder and hip pain that had plagued him subsided. Mournfully embracing his fitfully sleeping lover, Seigaku's vice captain gave Raikiri a tired smile.

"Much as your help in a fight would be welcome, I think for now that it's best if we cope with the situation alone. That way, Voltex won't have reason to suspect anything. Once we are playing in the match tomorrow, we'll do our best to keep the Hunters attention on us so you can all escape."

Nodding, Raikiri gravely assured his friend that they would soon return with re-enforcements and wondering just how on earth Fuji was surviving being locked up with a sexually rampant dragon, Oishi sighed deeply as Eiji began to awaken.

-.-.-.-.-

Tezuka had lapsed into unconsciousness after the dart had been removed from his throat and after laying for most of the day in the grip of a restless, haunted sleep, his eye lids twitched; a low moan rising from his sweat soaked form as the half human dragon king stirred from his unnatural slumber

For a long moment, the Tensai warily watched his lover slowly sit up to then gingerly cradle his head in his hands and when it became clear that the regal youth wasn't about to leap at him, he hid his relived sigh behind a light silvery laugh as his love mate dryly croaked for water.

"I have some."

Crossing the room, Fuji gently pressed a full glass brimming with icy cold, clear liquid into a sluggish pair of seeking hands.

Murmuring his thanks, Tezuka swiftly drained the vessel before spending several long minutes staring blankly into space. Without warning, the Mythic teenager jumped as if struck and judging from the horrified expression on his face, the captain was suddenly remembering what had happened earlier that day.

"Fuji!" whipping about, he stared fearfully at the serene 'Blood' sitting calmly beside him. "Voltex.. and Aion! I remember a brief fight, a terrible pain..." Lifting an enquiring hand to his neck, Tezuka blanched before once again facing his quiet lover. "I was... "Abruptly, the wild eyed youth seized both of Fuji's upper arms."Did I..? Oh no! Please tell me no..."

Chuckling, Fuji peeled his lover's grasping fingers from his well squeezed biceps before gently reassuring his trembling love mate that no harm had befallen him.

"Saa.. it's a shame I can't say the same for my clothing." he grinned while indecating the foam encrusted, shredded remains of his pink t-shirt and blue jeans laying in a messy tangle beside the bed. "Those iron bands hurt though." he added as an after thought while rubbing his aching wrists.

Leaping to his feet, Tezuka buried his suddened rush of shame under his snarling intention to fight; only to freeze as Fuji grimly informed him of the sad fate that befallen the others.

"If we fight now, Voltex will kill them. Much as I hate it Mitsu, it seems we have no choice but to play the Dark Hunter's sadistic game."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hemmed in by danger and frustrated by a current inability to fight, Ryoma ignored his life mate's anxious protests over his wish to get a breath of fresh air and after a brief, but heated argument, the young Demi-Dragon bluntly ordered Momo' to "Stop suffocating him." before angrily stalking from their cabin. Slamming the door behind him in a harsh gesture of absolute finality, the dark haired teenager sighed heavily then commenced a swift jog through the ship's many corridors.

Grateful that Momo' seemed to be taking the hint, Ryoma soon found himself alone on the lower sun deck. Above, the dark sky showed a few stars sparkling through gaps in the thickening storm clouds. Placing both hands on the stern rail, he leaned back to study the heavens.

At first, the youth could see nothing but normal late evening features. However, his unearthly senses were quick to detect the air vibrating from the thrumming of powerful Mythic energy at work and serious eyes lighting up with a faint golden glow, Ryoma invoked his now highly developed second sight to gaze sadly upon the distant battle.

Due to a scattering of blood stained feathers littering the wooden planking, it was painfully clear that small part of it had been fought over the ship earlier that evening. But now, as lightening arched across the black clouds and a low rumble of thunder echoed in response, it was obvious that the conflict now raged in the west. Large orbs widening, Ryoma gasped as he caught sight of what appeared to be a long bodied dragon falling in the sky.

Abruptly turning away, the disguised Demi-Dragon bared his teeth; his breath hitching in his throat as his heart pounded and an icy shaft of fear lanced down his spine. Unable to suppress a shudder, the small youth stumbled over to a deserted line of sun lounges. Legs going limp, he flopped onto one; only to freeze; his back snapping straight as his face registered its surprise and glancing down, Ryoma felt his spirit jump as his hand closed in conditioned reflex around the handle of a discarded tennis racket.

A small smile curving his lips, Ryoma lifted it and after a careful sniff, he relaxed as he realized the racket had been left behind by a human. Moving his left foot, his bare skin abruptly came into contact with felt and bending down, he swiftly retrieved an abandoned tennis ball.

With the familiar weight of his favorite weapon now filling his hands, some of the teenager's consternation began to ease and placing the ball upon the racket's edge, Ryoma caused the object to lightly bounce up and down as his troubled mind began to wander.

He recalled the story his mother had told him about his brother's birth. Ryoga had no soul and had therefore died shortly after. Closing his eyes, Ryoma kept up his wrist movement; the steady rhythm of the ball repeatedly striking the racket frame acting as a soothing balm as his thoughts moved on.

The vision of a huge cavern came into sharp focus, its flickering flames dancing across coppery water as somber dragons chanted around him. Blood was flowing, yet still his many times over great grandfather was dying and in the midst of the sorrow, a large black shadow laughed as it flew away down a dark tunnel behind him.

Just he was starting to remember Tezuka's miraculous delivery from oblivion, something whistled through the air to sharply strike the back of his head.

Startled, Ryoma knocked the ball into a nearby swimming pool; his blood thundering in his ears as he leapt up to glare wildly at a tall, lanky form standing nonchalantly on the promenade deck above.

Solid black sails stood out from his shoulders and stirred by the night winds, his dark hair waved against slender horns while a long reptilian tail swung lazily.

"Well little brother.." he purred as he casually leaned upon the nearest railing. "...at last I get a chance to speak to you alone."

Snarling, Ryoma breathed a small cloud of steam before snatching up the ball that had hit him and sending back to Ryoga as a vicious serve.

Laughing, the other easily caught it with his own tight stringed weapon and simultaneously bouncing two balls on its flat surface, Ryoga chuckled his amusement.

"You are so ill mannered, Chibisuke." closing his eyes, the older male nodded and smiled as he spoke. "Ah..Tennis is such a fine thing. With felt covered balls and a few rackets, all creatures of any race can instantly understand each other."

Left arm snapping out, Ryoma's eyes blazed as he pointed his racket straight at his brother's smirking face.

"Don't expect me to understand you."

Chortling his glee over the smaller boy's defiance, Ryoga leapt nimbly from the upper walkway to land lightly upon the stern rail. Using extended wings and moving tail for balance, he ran along the narrow metal as easily as if he was skipping upon solid ground.

"I don't expect you to trust me.." he began, a hint of seriousness creeping into his voice as he cast his wary sibling a few sideways glances. "...but I do expect you to listen to my warning."

"If you are going to warn me about Voltex.." growled Ryoma in disgust, "...then I think it's a little too late."

"That's true." replied Ryoga, his wings lifting as he spun about on tip toe to lightly trot back along the narrow metal. "...but you still don't know that he never intends to let you go."

There was no verbal reply, yet Ryoma's eyes clearly said "Well duh!" as he continued to glare. Snorting, he then looked sideways as he grumbled a surly; "I don't get it, Aion's armies are strong. Hikari are dying, so why doesn't he just kill us all and be done with it?

"Chibisuke..." tone unexpectedly turning gentle, Ryoga stopped right before his brother to crouch down; his large wings framed by dark clouds and pale moonlight as he slightly leaned forward. Curiously, the two balls still danced undisturbed upon his flat held racket as he spoke. "I'm afraid I know him all too well. Aion is like a cat with a mouse; he would much rather prolong its suffering than grant it a painless death. Believe me also when I say that I only agreed to fight in tennis matches, not to enslave or humiliate your friends."

"Yeah.. _right."_

"Ryoma.." the other started to sigh. Abruptly, his body jerked upright; his tight stringed weapon and tennis balls falling unheeded as his eyes became alert. Nostrils flared and wings quivered. Sharp gazing sweeping the area, he suddenly commanded his brother to get out of sight.

Hearing a whoosh of leathery wings high above as the foul reek of an unknown creature drifted across the deck to brutally assault his senses, Ryoma didn't argue. Darting into the safety of the shadows, he risked a quick peek back just as Ryoga was diving into the cover of a canvas shrouded life boat resting in its harness just above the decking.

The monster swooping in to land clumsily on the sun deck may have at first glance been mistaken for a serpent dragon. However, Ryoma knew instinctively that _this _animal was something completely different. For one, he sensed it from the constant stream of harsh hissing issuing from its long, scaly jaws that it seemed incapable of speech. The boxy, horse like head bristled with sharp horns that stuck out at right angles and no visible ears showed through a messy tangle of silvery mane. The large, semi-transparent wings were like those of a demon, but worse of all were its eyes; for they blazed from within a fierce some, dark blue face like twin white stones; the horrible, blank orbs showing no expression but pure evil as it glared about at its surroundings.

From its long spiky back, five Dark Hunters sprang to the deck and stepping back, they watched the terrible creature return to the shadows of the clouds.

Snarling through his teeth as the new arrivals assumed human form then entered the ship, Ryoma growled both his fear and annoyance as he made his escape.

"Just great, more of them to deal with."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Exhausted from his tense vigil the night before and relieved to find his love mate back to normal, Fuji had finally fallen asleep under the gentle touch of Tezuka's hands lightly caressing his hair..

His naked body still warm from their gently shared pleasures, the human form dragon king lifted his gaze to stare seriously through the window at the night sky. Although he hadn't seen it, he had sensed it; the presence of new evil and sitting sideways on the bed, he once again looked upon the relaxed face of his loved one.

"Beloved Blood, I know I promised I would never again leave you while you sleep..." Carefully easing the 'Blood's' head from his lap, Tezuka stood; then quickly pulled on his clothes before turning back to kneel beside the bed. "...but I must find out what new danger threatens. Forgive me, I swear I'll soon return." Dropping a light kiss onto Fuji's brow, the regal teenager then stole away into the night.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rebounding from a practice wall, the high speed tennis ball thundered directly towards Ryoga's waiting racket. Lips curving into a sly grin, the living ghost inhabiting a dead demon's body sent it flying away with a resounding crack.

Chilled to the bone by the Serpantara's unexpected arrival, the hidden Demi-dragon soon found himself try to calm down by playing a lightening fast round of practice tennis with no recollection at all of how he had reached the court in the first place. But still the image remained to haunt him; the gruesome specter lodging firmly within his mind as it continued to ruthlessly play upon his fears. Fast becoming a victim of his own phobia, he almost cried out as he suddenly realized that someone was watching him from the stands.

Backlit by misty night glow, Tezuka's human body was over shadowed the vast phantom form of a great golden dragon. Just as quickly as it had appeared it faded; leaving a shoulder sagging Ryoga to swallow down his surging terror and fight off the vertigo of abruptly released tension that threatened to swamp him..

Lifting his head, he stood perfectly straight as he plucked up the nerve to stare his audience of one right in the eye.

"Danger has come to rock your perfect world." sneered Ryoga with false bravado. "But then, I guess you are used to seeing the world like that."

"Tell me.." Tezuka began in authoritive tones. "...have the Dark Hunters bought their Serpentara to this ship?"

Nodding, Ryoga instantly confirmed the mighty gold's worst fears.

"There is nothing that even you can do." remarked the Demi-Dragon as he shouldered his racket. "No way to defend. So take my advice; go to bed and save your strength for Voltex's sick mind games."

About to reply, Tezuka turned his head; his brow furrowing as he sensed Fuji beginning to stir.

"Those demons of his may not be able to beat you in a fair fight." Ryoga added as he stared to walk away. "But we WILL beat you at tennis."

Huffing his disdain, Tezuka bit back on his anger in order to allow the other to leave unopposed. Forcefully letting the matter rest, he extended hidden wings and swiftly teleported back to his anxious love mate's side.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The bright flash of a glowing energy sword arched against the black depths of swirling clouds, the aggressive movement instantly causing five Dark Hunters to spiral down towards the distant sea; blood streaming from gaping chest wounds as torn wings refused to cooperate with sliced muscles.

Passing a wary forearm across his sweaty brow, Kajimoto glanced around as Fudomine's Akira messily dispatched a sixth enemy whose precious life fluid was spurting from the shattered remains of an arm.

Cutting loose with a loud battle cry, Aion rallied his bow wielding defenders from the back of his nightmarish mount.

"Form your lines! Release arrows!"

A deadly rain of glowing energy bolts hissed through the air; a few of the malicious shafts hitting their marks as Kabaji roared for his tightly formed dragons to scatter.

Before them, the ruler of Jigoku waved his bowmen forward.

Mayhem in the form of flame spewing dragons and sword swinging Theerium warriors with Hikari allies made the heavens ring as they charged the long ring of Dark Hunters; the fierce rush wed to the terrible sounds of dying as winged creatures clashed. Each side knew only as they either pushed through the ranks or were driven back, that both friends and foe were perishing around them as they violently came together without pity or quarter.

From below the archers, a new squadron of Lyrium rose on the harsh air currents; their cracking energy shields linked together as they advanced, their horrible blank orbs blazing as they lifted their swords and threatened Sengoku's brigade attempting to breach the northern battle line.

While the flame haired Hikari and his squad dealt with the howling horde, a Thleerium prince named Kyoya clashed weapons with one of Aion's burly generals. Hidden by the chaotic melee, his repeated blows rained so thick and fast that his arms blurred and fear boiled up to sour the mouth of his shocked opponent.

Ducking, weaving, Kyoya fought with great skill as the general tried disparately to overturn the conflict in his favor. For several heart stopping moments, the pair remained alone; two snarling warriors locked in a frantic struggle amidst the bloody sea of a titanic fight for supremacy. Just as the hulking Lyrium was starting to ferociously repel the smaller demon, there was a flurry of feathered wings followed by the lightening fast movement of a blue-white sword.

Uttering a single, hideous shriek, the evil demon fell; leaving a serious faced Kyoya to exchange a grim nod of thanks to a blood splattered Hikari prince.

"Tamaki, we must take this fight higher."

Indicating the unmistakable form of Aion directing his troops from the back of his Serpentara, angel and demon along with several followers soared upwards along the battle front just as the sun was beginning to clear the eastern horizon behind them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The first thing every member of the besieged team Seigaku noticed upon leaving their cabins that morning, was the solid fact that each of the ship's corridors had gained a pair of human form Lyrium guards.

Starting with two stationed outside of each players rooms, the hidden Dark Hunters were standing at strategic points along the hallways. Sly grins and glittering smirking eyes accompanied each polite bow as Tezuka's group passed by, the hidden Mythics grinding their teeth in frustrated annoyance as they quickly made their way to the dinning room.

Although hardly anyone felt like eating, the boys stern commander strongly recommended that they eat a good breakfast to keep up their strength for the trails ahead. On this day, they would commence the farce that was the tennis tournament and once that was over, it was anyone's guess as to what would follow.

Taking their seats at a large round table tucked away in one corner of the opulent room, the youths ignored the looming guards and admiring glances of passing humans as they silently discussed the current situation.

'_Guard your thoughts well.' _ Sent Tezuka carefully. '_Syusuke can hide our conversation, but please be aware that Dark Hunters are powerful telepaths.'_

Leaning back in his chair, Inui swept the breakfast crowd with his hidden gaze before fixing his stare upon a human form Voltex casually chatting to some of his human guests over near the salad bar.

Lips curving into a wry grin, the hidden basilisk spend a few moments studying the back of his head before toying with his glasses and voicing a soft chuckle.

'_Either he hates his parents or Fuji's shields are working.' _ He quipped, his mental tone dripping with amusement.

"Oh.." asked Eiji softly. Although he couldn't "send" to the others at the table, he could "receive" thanks to the 'Blood's' assistance and angling his body forward, he quietly asked what his team mate was finding so funny.

'_I insulted his mother.' _ Replied Inui with a shrug. '_No reaction at all.'_

_'Did you really have to say THAT?' _ asked a red faced Takashi. '_I'd kill if someone told me my mother is a...'_

_'Enough.' _ Mind tone cracking like a stock whip, Tezuka effectively silenced his squirming friend. Grim russet orbs glaring from behind his glasses, he made certain that everyone of his team mates eyes were on him before proceeding.

'_Oishi has told me that our Hikari allies have recovered. Syusuke has suggested that Kagayakuyuki return to the battle with the others as it's best if he doesn't try to help us here.'_

_'Stupid.' _ hissed Kaido, his sending faint as his beady eyes peered through black bangs. '_Why can't they help us?'_

'_Because..' _ Fuji interjected, '..._their are far too many demons and humans seeing an unearthly battle is the last thing Tezuka wants.'_

_'I was hoping our first tennis match today would be enough of a diversion so the Hikari can escape.' _ Tezuka continued. '_But the arrival of more hunters complicates things.' _

Sitting bolt upright on his chair, Momo's thoughtful expression suddenly turned mischievous

"I have an idea..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Do I _have _too?"

"Yes Kawamura I'm afraid you do."

Shoulders slumping in a gesture of weary defeat, the young red dragon crouching on the ship's stern sadly shook his head.

"Why me?"

"Because Echizen refused and I have no time to argue with him. I'm far too big. Therefore, it must be you who completes this task."

Sighing, Takashi let his wings sag as Tezuka quickly tied one end of a long rope around his neck.

"Now _Meddma pinhehk, _just let yourself float and glide."

"Yeah.." broke in Momo', his large purple orbs twinkling with delight as he watched a large crowd of humans starting to gather on the decks above. "...enjoy it! I'd say you won't have to fly for long."

"Fly now.." ordered Tezuka, "...before our host comes to stop us."

Obediently lifting his wings, Takashi allowed the wind to flow beneath them and with the crisp sea air filling his wide sails, the crimson scaled mythic creature rose from the polished boards beneath him to drift like a huge kite behind the fast moving cruise ship.

'_Sire...' he_ silently moaned while assuming a blank eyed stare, '..._I feel so stupid.'_

'_Bear with it hatchling..' _ Tezuka gently responded as huge crowds came rushing out of the ship. '_...Momoshiro's plan is working.'_

Instantly, fingers pointed and cameras flashed as excited talk broke out among the happy humans.

Drawn by all the excitement, Voltex, currently disguised as wealthy business man Sakurafubuki, rushed out to stare open mouthed at the strange spectacle of a real live red dragon floating on the end of a rope being towed behind his vessel. Quickly recovering his poise, he then gruffly ordered his nearest followers to go and put a stop to the bazaar display.

"Just what in Jigoku do they think they are doing?" he asked Kiken as his servants sprang into action. "Are they trying to escape?"

"No my lord Voltex." the human form cook answered as he toyed with the huge carving knife he always carried. "Maybe the strain of being captives has broken their minds."

"No..." replied Voltex around the end of his cigar. "..they are up to something."

With all Dark Hunter and human eyes fixed on the airborne dragon, no one saw a small group of Hikari exit the ship's central port side.

Sensing the angel folks successful escape, Tezuka and the rest of his teenage disguised team mates began to haul on the rope and bring their friend in just as a large group other worldly guards arrived to surround them.

Watching from a handy vantage point, Ryoga chortled his amusement over "Sakafubuki's" public announcement declaring the "dragon balloon" to be a stunt announcing the start of the tennis tournament.

Snatching up his racket, he then quickly lost himself in the center of the human hordes as the large crowd abandoned the little scene taking place on the lower deck to rush inside and place their bets.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Try something like that again..." snarled Kiken, his highly polished carving knife flashing in the sun light as he menaced a small group of blue and white clad teenagers crowded against the stern rail, "...and I'll slice you up and feed you to the sharks!"

Back in human form, Takashi grumbled that he would like to see the Dark Hunter try before he was silenced by Tezuka's outstretched left arm.

"Come. It's time we played tennis."

Calmly disregarding the tight packed mass of surrounding Lyrium. the disguised dragon king proudly led his warriors forth to do battle.

-.-.-.-.-.-

To Be Continued...


	107. A LightDark Sea 3

Greetings readers! Wooo! Since the costumes are all shaping up nicely, I thought I'd take a little break and write up some more Mythic Brotherhood for you all to enjoy! Okay.. the chapter is kind of short, but I still have a lot of non writing related stuff to get through and I really didn't want to keep readers waiting TOO long. Wipes back of hand across sweaty brow.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimer: I own the ocean! Oh wait a minute.. Sorry Fuji, I don't. Let's see now.. I own a huge cruise ship! Hang on..What's that Tezuka? I don't? Darn.. Guess I don't own Prince Of Tennis either, right Ryoma? Hey! I DO own a tennis racket! Any good? Stop glaring at me Kaido. Oh heck.. slinks away to hide...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"A Light-Dark Sea"

Part 3

Story; Tora Macaw

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Striding into the ship's tennis court zone, Tezuka halted; his sharp gaze lifting to stare at a human disguised demon stepping up to an overhead platform. Flanked by two richly dressed human females, the male lightly brushed some sea salt from the arms of his cobalt blue tuxedo before grinning at the crowd then speaking into his microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen.." he announced importantly, his amplified voice effortlessly carrying to every part of the cruising vessel. "...please enjoy today's exhibition match; Seishun high school vs. the Sakurafubuki all stars!"

While the crowd ringing the battlefield roared its approval, team Seigaku quickly gathered into a tight circle. Arms linked across each others shoulders, their heads so close they were almost touching; they swiftly held a whispered conference.

"Voltex has tripled his guard." Tezuka warned them. "It would be a disaster should they notice even the slightest escape attempt. Therefore, we'll play out this match for now." Lifting his head, he glared across at their jailer's minions resting on deck chairs in a state of lazy indolence while unhurriedly waiting for the game to begin. Tucking his head back into the huddle, the regal youth concluded his little speech. "Be strong everyone."

"Be careful." Oishi added. "We don't know how many more of our 'hosts' followers could be waiting just out of our sensory range."

"The air reeks of Dark Hunters." muttered Kaido ominously. "I can hardly breathe for the stench."

"Well, just make sure you breath for the game..." said Momo' with a mock growl."...because you and I are first."

Straightening his back, Tezuka let go of Fuji and Inui's shoulders to rap out a stern; "Let's go!"

While snake and mongoose strode out to take their places, huge monitor screens snapped to life; a perfectly clear view of Momo' and Kaido standing on the base line broadcasting all over the ship as the boys from Seigaku prepared to serve.

Sitting alone at a large round table on the private promenade deck adjoining his cabin, Voltex... in his human disguise... propped both elbows onto the hard wooden surface then casually rested chin upon the backs of his linked hands. Feral eyes gleaming, he smirked with satisfaction as the game began.

"Here we go Kaido." murmured Momo' as he lifted his left hand.

"Head first into an erupting volcano." Hissed the bandana wearing youth. "Let's hope the lava is soft."

Tossing the ball high, Momo' squinted as the object hung suspended before the blazing morning sun. A second later, it responded to gravities pull and began to fall. Slowly at first, the felt covered sphere quickly gained momentum and racket reaching up, Seigaku's powerhouse smashed into it with frightening intensity.

Eyes narrowing, his brown haired opponent struck back. But racing to the left trammel lines, Kaido savagely returned it; the ball thundering past his startled rivals to draw first blood.

Outraged, the hidden Dark Hunters managed to score. However, their victory was pitifully short as Momo' and Kaido brutally pushed the game score to 40-15..

Swift and nimble as a deer, Momo' leapt high to attack a fast lob shot. His body glowing with dragon like power borrowed from his smug life mate, the hidden snake slayer slammed it down; a great cloud of dust swirling into the air as the ball thundered down to charge between his running rivals.

Rebounding, the little round object flew back towards the heavens then arched clean over the back of the ship to land in the sea and rapidly be swallowed up by the vessel's foaming wash.

Continuing on, the Seigaku pair ruthlessly dominated the match with a speed that took the watching crowds breath away and after a mere fifteen minutes, the two were loudly proclaiming victory to the tune of a thousand cheering humans.

Slowly turning his body, Momo' grinned wickedly as he extended his left arm. Chuckling, he pointed directly at an astonished "Sakurafubuki" while voicing a self satisfied "Don!"

"Curse them!" the red clad male spat bitterly. "Most of the humans have bet on my team to win, yet those two bashed them aside as if they were nothing!"

Grinding his teeth as his dark eyes flooded with crimson fire, the irate Hunter general failed to notice the insolent smirk spreading across his watching star player's face.

"That's got old bat boy's tail in twist." thought Ryoga happily. "Lets see if the others can twist it further."

Returning to their team mates, Momo' and Kaido calmly accepted a water bottle and towel from a very pleased Takashi.

"Good job, it was a nice game."

"Now..." added Fuji, his lips curving up as his eyes stayed closed. "...there is no turning back."

Snatching up his racket, Takashi instantly became wreathed in flame as he roared his encouragement. "WE GOTTA GO ALL THE WAY BABY!"

Signaling for Oishi to take the racket from the howling base liner, Tezuka folded his arms then swept his team with a steely gaze.

"Listen up everybody. Keep up the pace and don't let your guard down."

"Everything seems to be the same." remarked Oishi as he started to walk forward. "Come on Eiji."

Wooden framed, stringed weapons in hand, the golden pair won their match just as easily as the others had done and following a roaring, adrenalin pumped Takashi onto the war zone, Inui soon found himself enjoying a powerful 5 games to 1 lead.

"Probability of it going to the left corner..." he thought as he charged along the net to pick up his winning shot, "...one hundred percent!"

Falling back on his rump as the viciously played backhand shot passed the end of his nose, a chestnut haired, open mouthed hidden demon moaned in dismay as the call of the third Seigaku victory that day rang in his ears.

At that moment, the announcer called for a one hour lunch break and before Tezuka's group could react; they were quickly surrounded by guards then marched away to be confined to an empty lower rear deck.

-.-.-.,-.-.-.-

Never one for sitting still for long, Eiji unexpectedly caused a commotion by suddenly transforming to his great cat form. For several long minutes, a short lived, frenzied chaos erupted as snarling guards attempted to capture the run away feline. But rapidly dodging between a forest of milling legs wed to the menacing hiss of blown darts, the young cat lord nimbly evaded several swinging energy weapons and reaching hands to bolt away at full gallop down a quiet corridor.

Behind him, the others weren't so fortunate. Tezuka at once fell victim to a dart that instantly sent him leaping onto Fuji with a savage cry. Knocked clean off his feet by the rough force of the harsh impact, the Tensai's breath left him as a sharp hiccup as he measured his length face down on the deck. Purely to prevent a second set of his clothing from being shredded on the spot, he hastily called upon his energy shields; his crazed lover's claws loudly scraping against the shimmering barrier while the rest of his friends desperately tried pulling the raging half form dragon from his back.

Snapping out arms, wings and tail, the roaring captain reared up; the powerful action forcefully sending Takashi, Oishi and Kaido sailing backwards through the air. Crashing into the solid metal walls of the bulk heads, the trio slowly slid to the ground then lay stunned.

Flipping over so he could fight, the 'Blood' abruptly found to his dismay that the rest of his friends were being quickly contained by glowing energy weapons and a rather large mirror. Reluctantly, Fuji powered down so as not to run the risk of his team mates imminent destruction.

Plucking the dart from a now dark energy caged dragon king's neck, the Dark Hunter's commanding officer smirked as Tezuka lapsed into unconsciousness.

"After that cat!" the Hunter snapped before forcing all of the blue and white clad teenagers into a nearby holding room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mid afternoon sun light slanted down to shine through the window of a richly furnished office. Seated behind his massive wooden desk, Voltex lit yet another expensive Cubin cigar before glaring angrily at his sullen faced 'tennis team'.

"It would be nice if I could smoke these at home." he muttered to himself. Twirling the unlit end of the foul smelling object around the ends of his left fingers, the true form demon suddenly straightened his back then leaned forward to fix his audience with a hard stare.

"I knew the gold's followers were good, but I didn't know they were _that _good! All of the betting has been in your favor, but all of you have lost!"

"Big deal." purred Ryoga from his place on a well padded leather lounge chair. "Just swap all the bets over so the human's money rides on Seigaku instead."

"It's not that simple!" snarled Voltex. One large meaty fist crashed down on the table; the hard wood cracking from the impact.

Behind him, an unseen red furred great cat slunk up to the cabin's fly screen sliding door to crouch and listen.

"I trained you all in that stupid human game myself!" the general continued harshly. "I trained you to be highly skilled, but what pathetic results!"

Stepping up to his commander's side, Kiken snarled through pointed teeth while repeatedly turning over the large glowing carving knife he held in wickedly clawed hands.

"Lord Voltex..." pushing to his feet, the sandy haired demon who had played against Momo' and Kaido that morning spoke nervously. "...they ARE the gold's closest followers and we..."

Interrupting his minion's rather sad attempts to defend himself by leaping to his feet, Voltex sprang over his desk to seize his unfortunate victim by his shirt collar and bay directly into his face.

"I risk my life turning that lizard's friends loose so they can play tennis. I lose all of my hard won money, court Aion's certain wrath and all you can say is that they are better than you?"

"Pathetic scum." snarled Kiken as he joined his master, the point of his knife hovering less than an inch away from the sandy haired demon's terrified eyes. "We should send these miserable slaves back to the mining pits we found them in."

"For once.." growled Voltex while roughly releasing his captive with a contemptible flick of his wrist. "...I agree with you."

"Please!" Cried a blue haired demon as he fell to his knees before his scowling overlords. "Please my lords, have mercy!"

"Sorry, all out of mercy." rumbled a far from mollified Voltex. "Kiken! Kill him."

Lifting his knife, the large Hunter captain rushed his horrified captive. But just before the blade could fall, a roaring Ryoga leapt between the attacking demon and his team mate; a hot blast of his firey breath driving the enraged creature back. His large draconic shadow form adding its weight to his demon form menace, the once dead Demi-Dragon forced a spluttering Kiken back against the room's far wall then signaled for most his friends to leave.

"Hey Hicky boy!" he then called out to a shell shocked Voltex. "As long as three of us win, you get your money. Right?"

Sitting back down in his office chair, Voltex resumed his human disguise, took a measured drag at his cigar, then stared long and hard at the smirking young male.

"Well..." he said slowly, his words floating on a cloud of thick Cuban mist. "...that's true. But should you three should fail me, I'll throw all of you back into the slave pits before you can blink!"

"Don't you worry." chuckled Ryoga as his badly shaken friends left the room.

Shoving his hands into his black and white jacket pockets, a now fully human form Demi-Dragon whistled cheerfully as he walked out and closed the door behind him.

"I swear..." grumbled Kiken the very second that he and Voltex were alone, "...I'm going to kill that filthy half breed myself and _this time, _I'll make certain that he _stays _dead!"

"Be patient my friend. As long as we can win the bet before Aion comes back for his "guests", there will be no problem."

"And should they lose?"

Voltex's grin held no trace of humor.

"We similarly round up the gold's followers, lock them up and take the humans money by force."

His long feline body pressed close to the wooden planks beneath him, Eiji listened to the conversation with fascinated horror.

"So.." he thought as the sea wind lazily changed tack to blow calmly through the room before him. "...those other demons are prisoners too! I wonder if..."

"Hey! Do you smell that?"

Abruptly realizing that the quiet wind was carrying his scent straight into his enemies noses, Eiji promptly turned tail and fled.

Roughly pushing the sliding door aside, a now back to human form Kiken rushed out to grimily survey the deserted area. Spying a small tuft of red fur caught between the small gaps in the decking, Voltex and his captain exchanged a knowing nod.

-.-.-.--.-.-.-

Easily evading the prowling guards, Eiji made a swift dash back the room he knew his friends were being held in. Leaping onto a narrow metal guard rail, the great hunting cat ever so carefully balanced himself and by cautiously placing one rounded paw directly before the other; his rapidly wiggling tail perfectly aiding him, Eiji was able to creep along the thin barrier until he reached the locked window.

Using a claw to trigger the outer latch, he then surprised his imprisoned friends by dramatically jumping into the center of their midst.

Tezuka had only just awoken, his body sluggish from the effects of the dart. However, he was just as quick to frown along with everyone else when the golden eyed feline breathlessly gave the group a rushed report on what he had heard.

"Then..." croaked Tezuka as he fought to settle his ragged breathing, "...those other players are in the same situation as us."

"And I guess our winning is making things worse for them." worried Oishi.

"What can we do?" Takashi woefully questioned.

"I can almost feel sorry for them." hissed Kaido, his head bowing as his eyes closed in contemplation. "It's horrible being a prisoner."

"Should we try to help them?" Momo' carefully asked. "Maybe, they will come onto our side."

"I don't know." stated Tezuka, his regal bearing rapidly returning as he recovered from his latest dart induced ordeal.

Just as Ryoma was opening his mouth to speak, the heavy tromp of several feet vibrated in the corridor outside and moments later, the door to their room clicked loudly then violently crashed inwards.

"Well, well, well!" sneered Kiken while sauntering arrogantly into the confined space. "Look what I've found! Huh! I figured the best way to catch the kitty would be to follow him back to the rats nest. Well guess what puss, your spying stops here!"

Snarling, Eiji gathered himself to spring. But then, Kiken's warriors instantly surrounded the boys; an ugly assortment of weapons pointing straight at their throats while their captain aimed yet another blow pipe at Tezuka.

"You know, I'd enjoy seeing you roughly mate with that human.." rumbled Kiken, "...but as we are running out of time... Dragon king! Take your pet 'Blood' and your grand hatchling back to the tennis grounds, you have a match to lose! The rest of you, stay here!" Laughing scornfully at several defiant expressions, the Hunter captain impatiently fingered the slender hollow shaft in his hand. "And just for the record, one false move from anyone..." Extracting a small bottle of clear liquid from his white coat pocket, Kiken gave the glaring trio a roguish grin. "...and I'll personally feed Goldie enough of this so he messily kills his pretty blue eyes in his frenzy!"

Although Tezuka's stern eyes held the promise of dire revenge, no one missed the shudder that rocked their captain's slender frame nor his fleeting look of horror just prior to his small group's firm removal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alone, Ryoga leaned his back against a white painted metal wall; his restless mind in turmoil as he sadly reflected his past existence.

He had spent all of his faded awareness trapped in realm of shadows until he had been called by his platinum overlord to accompany him to the mortal realm. There, he had entered a fiery cavern along with the rest of his ghostly brethren to try to strengthen the life force of a dying king.

The large domed space had been full of chanting dragons; their living voices the only thing preventing his escape. But then, something unexpected had happened; the chant had stopped just long enough for him to break away from his own ruler's control and howling his joy, he had made a high speed dash for freedom.

Traveling upon the global jet stream, he had soon reached Japan; the country of his short lived birth. His plan had been to seek out his parents. But instead, a strange force had drawn him into a car park over looking a bowling center where he had then swiftly been caught by Aion.

Made a prisoner, he had been forced to endure the pain of long captivity in a cramped cage. However, the day had finally come when the lord of the under dark had set him free by binding his dragon soul to a slain ancestral demon's body and sternly bidding that he carry out every single one of his master's commands forevermore.

Mournfully tossing a tennis ball up and down as he wondered just how long he would be able to keep his tentative grip on his strictly controlled life, his attention was suddenly taken by the approach of a familiar figure.

Feral orbs half hidden in the shadow of his cap brim, Ryoma stared directly before him as he strode grimly in the company of some high ranking human disguised Dark Hunters. Beside him, the hidden gold also glared stoically ahead; his stern expression forbidding yet intensely thoughtful. Remaining close to his other side, the 'Blood' moved in tight lipped, tense shouldered silence.

Catching his ball then holding it in a firm grip, Ryoga pushed himself upright. His intention had been to offer a quiet comfort, but then, Ryoma unexpectedly stopped to fix his brother with an accusing stare.

"Are you just day dreaming?" asked the smaller boy roughly.

Taken by surprise, Ryoga softly spoke a single word; "Chibisuke..."

Snorting, Ryoma's tone filled with contempt.

"Seeing you only reminds me of how we are all prisoners here."

For a long moment, Ryoga's eyes held an expression of pity and sorrow wed to a frantic light that clearly asked for forgiveness and understanding. However, a harsh veil had dropped over Ryoma's angry green-gold orbs; the large windows plainly speaking of his utter distaste for his team's dire situation and turning away, he obediently jumped forward when his irate guard abruptly shoved against his back.

"No talking!" the male snapped, his palm filling with a sting of dark energy assure his captive's full cooperation.

Snorting a small cloud of steam through his nose, Ryoma closed his eyes; his look one of pain as he quickly moved on.

Staring after the departing group, Ryoga bared his teeth; his trembling right hand closing so tightly around the tennis ball that it suddenly imploded with a loud pop.

"I'm sorry... my brother." he muttered while sadly gazing upon the shattered fragments held loosely upon a now violently shaking open palm.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The large square clock overlooking the tennis ground ticked onto the 1.30pm mark, the simple action spurring the attending crowd into a flurry of hand movements as accompanying murmurs drifted on the afternoon sea breeze.

Below them, three players from Seigaku ignored the loud voice announcing the start of the fourth match between Fuji Syusuke and Sakafubuki's powerful player to focus upon their own problem.

"Syusuke..." Tezuka instructed the serious Tensai, "...since they have the others as hostages, we will have to play along with Voltex for now."

"Mitsu..." grumbled Fuji, his eyes half opening as he turned his head to glare at his waiting opponent. "...you know I would never lose. However, given the situation, I'll stall for time and give our friends a chance to work out a plan."

"I can see them plotting." mused Ryoma, his eyes slightly glazed over as he fought to see through a thick wall of Dark Hunter mind barriers surrounding his team mates.

"I trust them." answered Tezuka before extending his right hand to Fuji. "Good luck.. Beloved 'Blood'."

Smirking at the way a mere hand shake from his lover could convay such wonderful sensuality, the honey haired youth moved away to stride purposely into the war zone.

Behind his back, Tezuka's left cheek twitched; his heart beating fast as highly disturbing thoughts bought on by Kiken's cruel parting shot ruthlessly continued to taunt him.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Watching like a hawk from his place on an upper deck, Voltex glared at his prisoners through narrow eyes.

"I know I could just change the bets around..." he thought while drawing on his ever present cigar. "...but one, it would arouse too much suspicion and two, if those three remaining fools manage to pull this off, I'll be richer than Aion, Aidon and Raidon combined!" Puffing out a thick cloud of smoke, the disguised demon smirked as he leaned upon the railing before him. "Besides, my afternoon players are elites compared to the morning crew. Yes, I can see my slaves' determination. They will win, or die."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Glancing out of a partly open window, Kiken restlessly fingered the long glowing blade of his unearthly carving knife. Gulping slightly as a strange feeling of nausea started to creep over him, he then looked over at his fellow guards keeping a close watch on his master's captives.

He could feel the once distant battle drawing ever closer, his mind links to his fighting comrades growing stronger by the hour. Through their eyes, he was starting to see pictures form. Images of attacking Hikari and their dragons showed clearly against a stormy background interlaced with Thleerium warriors and a few other assorted flying creatures.

Even the stench of spilt blood wed to the faint wail of battle cries was beginning to filter through his senses and keenly experiencing such vile corruption as if he were right in the thick of it, Kiken inexplicably found himself suddenly overcome by the oddest sensation of sickness.

"It's those accursed Thleerium and their confusion." he thought as he tried, and failed, to fight down his rising illness. "My comrades are feeling it and so am I."

Skin breaking out in a sweat as his belly gave a few uncomfortable heaves, the Dark Hunter lost his disguise; his true form showing in his attempt to cut both mind and soul from the ghastly effects of his image seeking.

Shrewdly noticing the pale demon's slight saying, Inui grinned just as a worried Oishi whispered to his friends.

"We have to get out of here!"

"I could try teleporting us." muttered Takashi, but shaking his head, the hidden moon dog turned the idea aside.

"Remember, a dragon _must_ use its wings to teleport. The guards would see and stop you in the blink of an eye."

Turning his head, Inui thoughtfully eyed his tennis bag.

"I have a good idea..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gritting his teeth, Fuji lowered his head; his savage eyes glaring blazing daggers of doom at his blond haired opponent. Cerulean orbs narrowing into evil slits, they lit up with an eerie sliver glow; his fine silky hair lifting in the strong updraft of wind created by the summoning of incredible telekinetic powers. A blue-white mist then sprung up around his kneeling form, the intimidating display bringing an expression of consternation to the hidden demon's face as he furiously dunk smashed a high flying ball. Grinning wickedly, the Tensai prepared to send it roaring back.

'_Pamujat pmuut...'_

Hearing the sad mind voice, it abruptly dawned on Fuji what he was about to do and heaving a regretful sigh; he froze in place thus allowing the returning missile to thunder by unopposed.

Jaw partially dropping at the never before seen sight, Ryoma turned incredulous eyes towards his many times over great grand father.

"You stopped him!"

"I had too." said Tezuka firmly while the announcer excitedly called the three games to four game score." However, Fuji is frustrated and won't be holding back for long."

Gazing upon the Tensai's dark expression, Fuji's opponent couldn't help but shudder a little.

"He is strong and fierce, like a dragon." he thought as a weird sense of doom suddenly descended upon his head. Swallowing down a bazaar rush of fear, the blond haired demon tried to sooth his rapidly beating heart as the ball sailed into action once more.

-.-.-.-.-

Casually strolling over to his gear bag, Inui ignored Kiken's sharp command of; "What do you think you are doing?" to crouch down beside it.

Over the harsh noise of the zip being pulled back sounding like a thunder clap in the tense quiet, the disguised Basilisk's reply was one of pure innocents.

"Oh...I'm just feeling a little sea sick, so I want some of my medicine." pushing to his feet, the lanky youth then gave his head jailer a wicked grin. "I notice you are looking a little ill too. " Carefully holding out a nondescript looking grey plastic flask, Inui courteously offered it to the scowling demon.

Growling under his breath, his tail lashing as the old Dark Hunter saying of; "Never trust a grinning Basilisk" flashed through his mind, Kiken's churning belly spent several long seconds arguing with his common sense. However, reason and logic swiftly drowned in a rising tide of bitter bile and harshly swallowing down the foul tasting vomit threatening to burst forth, Kiken loudly dry retched before roughly snatching the flask and lifting it to his mouth.

"Got ya." smirked the juice fiend, his right hand lightly toying with his glasses as his captor swallowed.

"Eiji, Oishi, Takashi..." muttered Kaido darkly. "...don't look. Momoshiro, get ready."

Nodding as the others casually averted their eyes, Seigaku's powerhouse prepared to spring into instant action.

He didn't have long to wait for mere seconds later, Kiken coughed once, let out a strange sounding choking gasp then promptly keeled over to lie on the floor in a moaning heap.

Seeing their leader fall, the two other Hunters in the room momentarily forgot about what kind of Mythic they were guarding as they leapt forward to assist him; a perilous maneuver on their part that a hissing Inui had been fully counting on. With the hand held mirrors temporarily lowered, the Seigaku juice fiend signaled for Momo' to strike before lifting his glasses and bringing his deadly eyes into play.

Distracted by Kiken's unexpected fall and hampered by a suddenly attacking mongoose, both demons abruptly froze as they fell victim to a pair of glittering golden eyes. Mesmerized by the baleful stare, the pair became completely helpless; their stiffening limbs refusing to move as dark skin paled into a light slate grey with a horrifying crack.

One minute later, two statues stood where once living Dark Hunters had been and hissing through his bared serpent's fangs, Inui stalked across the carpet to where Kiken lay.

Terrified by the sudden gruesome demise of his comrades, the Hunter commander voiced a frightened, high pitched squeal like that of a trapped rat before feebly resorting to the only defense his weakened body would allow.

Snorting his contempt at the male's tightly closed eyes, Inui reached down, seized his victim by his shirt collar then effortlessly hoisted him upright.

"Look me in the eye when I'm speaking to you." growled the spiky haired youth, his forked serpent's tongue flicking out to tickle the sweating face bobbing inches before his own. One orb cracked slightly open; then stared blankly. "_Both _eyes if you please." Inui added while giving the demon a rough shake.

"Please..." Kiken whimpered pitifully, his other eye fighting to remain closed as one smoothed out to become a blank grey stone set against slowly petrifying skin. "...I have a mate, young..."

"I also had a family once." snarled Inui, his upright black hair ripping like a bird's crest in his fury. "And, I'll show you the same mercy your friends gave me!"

"Inui..." said Kaido quietly, his normally small beady eyes turning huge and round as he stared at his lover in disbelief.

He had known the old Basilisk a long time and had never once before seen him so full of cold rage. To the naga, there was something about the usually placid data gather that was incredibly chilling and even Momo' was shying away as Inui shoved the tip of his nose against Kiken's.

"I don't like killing..." he breathed menacingly, "...but it's time you shared your fellow Hunters fate!"

Thrashing desperately in his enemy's merciless grip, Kiken suddenly threw his head back, gave off a single long choking rattle, then abruptly went limp as the previously drunk juice unexpectedly took full effect on his ravaged body.

Irritably tossing his victim aside, Inui replaced his glasses and pointedly ignoring the horror stricken expressions of his team mates, he firmly suggested they leave the room at once.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

To Be Continued...

Aren't you glad that evil is DUMB? Hahaha...

Fuji ends his match in style, Tezuka steam rolls his opponent (and no. You are NOT going see the extinction of the dinosaurs! What the heck were the movie makers THINKING anyway? Snort) and a previously hidden battle erupts in full view of many startled humans as Ryoma and Ryoga put their strength to the ultimate test.

STAY TUNED NYA!


	108. A LightDark Sea 4

Hew! It seems like forever since I lasted posted! Certainly life has been keeping me busy enough to keep me from writing. But now, the wait is over! Hope you all enjoy the final chapter of:

"A Light-Dark Sea"

Part Four.

Story; Tora Macaw

Warning! This chapter contains violence and gore that may be distressing to some readers.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Leaving the unfortunate Kiken lying in a thick puddle of strange smelling blue and pink liquid, Inui and Kaido led their team mates in a determined charge to freedom.

Racing onto a lower side deck, the boys from Seigaku rushed up several high stair cases and gaining access to the upper decks, they then made a high speed dash towards the yawning doorways marking the ship's main casino.

"Nya!"cried Eiji in dismay as crowds of well dressed people milling about the entrance came into full view. "Do we really have to go through there?"

"Fastest way to get the tennis ground." panted Oishi regretfully.

Roughly barging through a small group of startled humans, the disguised Mythics shot through the open doors at full speed before galloping headlong through the noisy gambling den and straight out the second doorway on the large room's other side.

Once clear, the group bolted up yet another set of stairs where they momentarily stopped beside the clear waters of a deserted swimming pool.

Side stepping away from his friends, a grinning Momo' happily announced that he was going straight to Tezuka. Nodding, Oishi informed him that the rest of them would attempt to free the slaves. Flipping his team mates a jaunty salute, Momo' all but flew along the top decks until the vast amputheater of the tennis grounds loomed up below.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Reluctantly freezing into stillness, a glaring Fuji allowed another return to sail past him and grinding his teeth as the overhead announcer excitedly reported a five games to four win in the ship owner's favor, the cerulean eyed youth turned his frustrated gaze onto an impassive Tezuka.

'_Mitsu..' _ he sent, his mind a carefully guarded fortress against outside influence as he spoke to his troubled lover. '_...I'll die before I lose to this guy.'_

_'I understand.' _ Came the silent reply. '_Thankfully, you won't have to. I sense that our friends are free, so the buying for time ends here.'_

_'About time.' _ Growled the honey haired youth.

Giving his tightly held racket a rough shake, Fuji stalked back to the base line. Just then, a movement in the corner of his left eye caught his attention and steadying his gaze, he found himself looking up at Momoshiro.

Dancing about on the upper deck, the hidden mongoose spirit flashed his smug life mate standing beside Tezuka a cheeky grin before prancing nimbly along the polished wooden boards. Waving both arms at a beaming Ryoma, Momo' then fixed an astounded "Sakurafubuki" with a toothy smile before deliberately turning his back and waving his track suite clad buttocks from side to side in the classiest of defiant gestures.

Lips curving into a serene smile, Fuji turned his closed eyes gaze towards his waiting adversary.

"So, my friends have escaped." he thought while bouncing the ball prior to serving. "Good. Now I can _really_ play tennis."

Eyelids peeling up, the 'Blood's' glittering orbs suddenly transformed into pitiless cold stones of icy death; the sharpness of the silver fogged cerulean windows sending a frozen shaft of sheer terror lancing down the hidden demon's spine.

Trembling, the Lyrium watched in horror as a glowing ball infused with a hissing, spitting halo of unearthly energy roared towards him. But spurred on by the knowledge that Voltex would kill him if he failed to move, the son of Jigoku leapt forward to strike a powerful backhand.

Dropping onto one knee, Fuji allowed his unfetted power to flow; the potent magic passed on from his witch and wizard ancestors becoming a swirling maelstrom of pure raw energy that quickly rose up to form a pulsating, malignant funnel of gold, blue and white light.

Those empowered with unearthly sight gasped in frightened awe. Even the non seeing humans began to feel uneasy as _something_... a strange, unknown threat...set the heavy air throbbing as if in the grip of powerful low frequency sound waves.

_Out on the distant aerial battlefield, friend and foe alike paused for a few heart stopping seconds; all heads turning towards the cruise ship far below. Nostrils twitched and eyes widened as shocked Mythic senses drank in the unexpected phenomenon. Moments later, the fight resumed in full blood thirsty fury with Aion directing his troops from the eastern side. Shuddering, he bared his teeth, his hostile eyes full of menace as he recalled his past battle with the powerful "true Blood"_

Staring through his racket strings, the blond teenager trembling on the court's far side suddenly drew a sharp in take of breath; his horrified orbs going huge and round as he noticed the shadowy echo of a second 'Blood' rise within his enemy's power cone. Standing motionless in the whirlwinds heart, the fearsome silhouette stood menacingly silent; its savage eyes gleaming as sharp fangs protruded from the top of its wickedly smiling mouth.

Abruptly, there was no more time to think. Fuji had struck and the ball was now thundering towards him with all the speed and energy of a run away freight train.

Setting his feet in a strong forward stance, the nervous demon did his best to repel the gleaming felt covered missile and for a few heart stopping seconds, he managed to stay upright as straining arms fought against the sheer brute force of power ruthlessly pressing against protesting strings; his sneaker shod toes attempting to dig into the ground as his feet slid backwards. Teeth bared, sweat running down his face, Fuji's opponent snarled both his fury and despair before his trembling body was overpowered then violently thrown backwards to slam heavily against the rear court wall.

For a few moments, Fuji held his half kneeling posture; his head partly lowered as both arms stood out from his shoulders like the wings of a dragon; his slightly smoking racket held firmly in his grasp. Then, as the wild cheers of the crowd broke through his intense concentration, the smiling 'Blood' stood up to calmly appraise his clearly terrified adversary.

'_Sorry.. .' _he sent while above him, Momo' leapt about in excited raptures of delight, '..._but I'm going to have to win.'_

Glaring blazing daggers of doom at his player and each member of Tezuka's group in turn, a human disguised Voltex gripped the railing in front of him so tightly that the sturdy metal hissed, smoldered then bent under the furious might of barely concealed demon strength.

"Damn!" he spat, his dark eyes flooding with crimson fire as Smokey echoes of invisible to human eyes wings snapped out to quiver wildly. "Curse that misrable 'Blood'! And just how in Jigoku did that accused _rat_ escape?" Lifting his hands, the outraged commander curved his shaking fingers towards each other.

Just as he was starting to imagine Fuji and Momo's slender throats crushing in his grip, a dry, rasping voice painfully croaked close by and whipping about, Voltex stared in astonishment at Kiken's ash grey face.

"The Basilisk..." the demon gasped, his slow moving fingers fighting to keep a slack grip on the metal wall beside him while wobbly legs fought to keep from sagging. "...he..." One eye closed in anguish; the other remaining still and opaque as a grey gem stone as he stumbled forward. "..He...my friends sire... they are dead! And I..."

"Fool!" snapped Voltex, his human disguise almost slipping in his fury as he disdainfully eyed his stricken servant. "Soon, YOU will join them! But for now..." Opening his mind, Aion's second called to every one of his ship board minions. '_Capture the gold's followers. NOW!'_

Forcefully turning his back on his whimpering comrade, the bearded male 'human' leaned on the buckling railing to glare death and destruction at the 'Blood' neatly finishing up his match.

Silky, honey colored hair flying upwards in a wind of his own creation, Fuji grinned evilly; his sliver fire eyes fixed balefully on his enemy's fear filled orbs before casually blasting the hidden demon aside with a leisurely swing of his pulsating weapon.

The game over, the Tensai flashed the seething "Sakurafubuki" a serene smile before calmly strolling back to Tezuka's side.

"Well done." The hidden dragon seriously stated before glancing up at a still prancing Momo'.

Skipping along the raised walk way, the disguised Mongoose spirit continued to laugh uproariously until a sudden warning from Ryoma sent him bolting headlong into a rapid dash to preserve his skin; the outraged shouts of at least six human form Dark Hunters cutting the sea air as they tore off after the youth in hot pursuit.

Grinning, Fuji slowly shook his head over at the sight of the frenzied chase taking place above before casting a concerned eye on Ryoma. Seigaku's smallest player was standing motionless; the black strands of hair poking from under his ever present cap waving in the steadily rising cold breeze while large golden-green orbs silently willed his endangered life mate to escape.

"I know how much you want to protect him..." purred Fuji while laying a reassuring hand on his friend's iron like right shoulder. "...but don't worry Echizen. Momo' will be fine."

Keeping his gaze fixed on the fleeing teenager's back, Ryoma balled his hands into tight fists before answering with a distracted sounding "Yes."

Just then, the announcer's amplified voice boomed overhead; the sudden loud noise breaking into Ryoma's dark thoughts and causing the boy to glare his annoyance.

"Fifth match!" the hidden demon called while doing his best not to laugh at his comrade's so far clumsy attempts to halt the run away mongoose spirit. "Ladies and gentlemen! May I present to you for your gambling pleasure, Sakurafubuki all stars seasoned net man, Jean-Jacques Marseault!"

A ragged chorus of cheers wed to a few very lively whistles greeted the announcement and much to a seething "Sakurafubuki's" chagrin, a large group of very wealthy businessman howled with glee as they raised tall glasses full of sparking Champaign.

"Gambling pleasure indeed!" laughed one. "We all bet on the Seigaku boys to win and we are cleaning up!"

Lifting his glass in salute to Tezuka, the man suddenly cringed as he noticed his host's hostile, fiery expression.

Abruptly, the red clad male whirled about to stalk angrily away and watching his departure, the regal youth now striding purposely onto the battlefield kept all of his attention upon his tennis adversary.

Lean, powerfully built, his slate grey dreadlocks tied back in a pony tail, the young man instantly reminded the hidden dragon king of the USA team's Arnold.

Extending his highly attuned Mythic senses, Tezuka was only mildly surprised to find that the disguised demon waiting on the court's far side was indeed from the Deep Earth clan.

"So, another of Shinzyo's extended family." thought Tezuka before opening his mind to speak in silence. '_Dark Hunter of the Deep Earth. I won't harm you, but I will defeat you.'_

Apart from lifting one Smokey eyebrow, the lanky teenager gave no other sign of having heard and tightening his grip on his tight stringed weapon, Voltex's reluctant servant prepared for battle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"This way."

Nostrils twitching, his keen ears straining to hear the slightest sound, Oishi led his small band of fugitives down a steep staircase descending into a dank maze of dimly lit service tunnels hidden in the very bowels of the huge cruse ship. Somewhere above, the engines throbbed deeply; the harsh noise bringing the occasional wince to his face as he crept along the deserted corridors.

Way down in the very heart of the mighty boat's hull, there existed a strange kind of eerie twilight wed to a bazaar type of low pitched, thumping quiet; the combination of faint lighting and vibrating sound waves causing great feelings of unease to stir within the moon dog's companions.

But for all of the group's misgivings, the man made metal "subterranean" maze far out of passenger sight was so far proving to be the best hiding place. No Dark Hunters prowled these forgotten tunnels. However, stark evidence in the form of lingering scent trails told the night hound that Voltex's followers had indeed passed by.

Lifting his head, Oishi breathed deeply; the very slightly shifting air currents brushing against his exposed tongue assisting his search as the smells he had been tracking began to grow stronger.

Beside him, a lean, red furred hunting cat twitched his whiskers as his own nose confirmed what Oishi's already knew.

"Nya.. The prisoners are down here alright."

Nodding, the sliver and black brindled moon dog quietly urged the Cat Lord to silence before dropping into a semi crouch then looking back over his shoulder.

Due to the sheer great size of his true form, Inui had remained a human. As it was, the tips of his spiky hair were brushing lightly against the low rounded roof. Next to him, Kaido hissed in apprehension; his scales rasping together as he circled the richly patterned coils of his lower serpent half.

Tucking his data file into a handy pocket, Seigaku's juice fiend absent mindedly stroked the back of his lover's neck to calm him before pointing ahead with his free hand.

"There." he rumbled softly. "According to the ship's data, there should be a small storage room just around the next bend."

"My nose agrees with you." muttered Oishi. "I can smell our tennis rivals, but I can also smell their guards."

"Only two though." Eiji's answer was but the slightest breath in Oishi's right ear.

Signaling for Inui and Kaido to take the lead, Oishi then spoke to a nervous Takashi.

"Guard our backs. Flame anything that moves."

Seriously indicating his understanding, the half human form red dragon's red-brown orbs probed the gloom; his tense body ready for instant action as his friends drew closer to a three way junction in the tunnels.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Leaning his back against a solid metal doorway, a bored looking demon half heartedly kept watch while his companion; a much younger Dark Hunter, hovered on the razor line boarder between being awake and falling asleep. Snorting, he kept jerking into alertness; only for his eye lids to once again sag in time to his elder's seemingly non stop stream of annoyed complaints.

"I don't know why WE were chosen for this assignment, I'm almost certain we did nothing to displease our lord. Okay... so maybe Voltex IS getting back at us for that time we stole his eels. But it was pretty obvious to me that he wasn't going to eat them any time soon and besides, he could have always just bred some more. After all, we didn't take all of them. And why do these mine workers need guarding anyway? They can't escape from the room and even if they did, they wouldn't get far. Voltex would just squash them in an instant. Now going after the gold's followers would be exciting. At least they are some kind of challenge. The enemies of Voltex are the enemies of Hunters everywhere and I myself would love to have a chance to squash them..."

The words were barely out of his mouth when to the guard's utter astonishment, a tall, spiky haired youth wearing thick, squared off glasses suddenly strolled casually around the nearest corner.

"Hello Shinji." he said brightly. "Can you help me? I'm an enemy of Voltex!"

For all of two point one seconds, the startled guard stared at the stranger in dismay before saying; "My name's not Shinji." and igniting his dark light sword. Unfortunately for both guards, their reaction was just a heart beat too late.

Inui had already lifted his glasses and moments later, he gave the twin statues resulting from his attack a friendly pat.

"Nice work boys. Kaido, get the others."

"You know, you really are a sadistic bastard at times." grumbled the Naga as he turned away.

Within minutes, Takashi was ripping the locked metal door clean off its hinges. Slinking in under the half form dragon's arms, Oishi stood firmly before a small huddled group of ex Dark Hunters.

Now that the moon dog could clearly see them, it was starkly obvious that they were mere youngsters; no more than over grown imps in the eyes of their elders and from the horrified way they were cowering back, it was plain to Oishi that they had actually known very little combat experience.

"Don't howl!" whimpered one, his eyes squeezed shut, his hands clamped over his ears as he knelt in a half curled posture. "Please... don't howl!"

All his life, Oishi had been taught to despise the Lyrium. But hidden away from the sunshine and fresh air in dank lowest levels of a Hunter infested cruise ship, the young night canine suddenly felt a great wave of compassionate pity for these unfortunate youngsters.

"I won't howl..." he gently promised while carefully extending a hand like front paw."...nor will I hurt you. My friends and I have come to help you."

"Help us?" asked a second youth; his grey orbs huge and round in the murky darkness. "Why in Jigoku would you want to help us?"

"We are... were... Dark Hunters." breathed another. "You were our prey. You have no reason to help us."

"While it's true that we are enemies.." said Oishi firmly, "...we can also see that you are your master's slaves; prisoners, just as we are."

"And prisoners should help each other nya!" Added Eiji cheerfully.

"All we all want the same thing." continued Oishi smoothly, "...and that is freedom. What do you say? Will you help us if we free you?"

For several long, agonizing minutes, the small group of imps seriously considered the moon dog's words. Gazing into Oishi's glittering green eyes, the leader of the captives gasped as it abruptly dawned on him the sincerity of the Seigaku vice captain's offer.

"He really means it!" he thought, a small flame of hope starting to kindle in a place where only hatred and bleak despair had once ruled. "He will free us! And who knows, maybe one day even the gold will allow us to follow him."

Lips curving into a genuine smile, the youth held out his right hand. Sitting upon his haunches, Oishi firmly returned the brotherly gesture.

"Excellent." he said as the pair shook hands. "Welcome to the good side. But come, we must get out of here... we aren't out of danger yet."

"Nya.. I hate tunnels." muttered Eiji as the group set off once more. "There always seems to be something nasty waiting at the other end."

-.-.-.-.-

Out on the tennis grounds, Tezuka's luckless opponent was getting the biggest pounding of his relatively short life. All throughout the match, he had hardly so much as laid his racket strings against the fast moving ball and now, as his golden encased enemy raised his Mythic powers, the human disguised demon youth could only watch helplessly as his conquer seemed to grow then morph into the towering form of a mighty gold dragon.

Flanked by hoards of its followers, the enormous beast reared up to stand upon its strong hind legs; the great golden wings snapping out to stand proudly from its gleaming shoulders.

Voicing a sound that was more like a mocking laugh than a fearsome roar, the impressive creature breathed a thick jet of flame; the sudden eruption of fire driving the pitifully weak demon back until the seared remains of his body crashed heavily against a wall where it exploded into a thousand particles of lumpy ash.

Screaming, the youth abruptly realized the whole thing had been an illusion and remaining motionless against the wall where had fallen following Tezuka's powerful 'zone' hit, he closed his eyes; his exhausted body trembling from dire distress as the astonished announcer called an abrupt end to the devastating match.

"Game, Tezuka! Six games to Zero!"

Pleased to be the love mate of such a coldly professional player, Fuji chuckled happily as he welcomed his hidden dragon's return.

"Saa Mitsu... I think you really did kill him."

"Nonsense." replied the regal youth at once. "I can still hear him breathing." Giving the willowy Tensai a brief hug, he then turned to bark a curt order at his smirking great grandson. "Echizen! It's your turn."

Snatching up his racket, the small singles star grinned across the court to the place where his brother was now entering the battle zone before suddenly frowning up at the leaden sky.

All day, dark thunder clouds had been piling up in the west and now, with the steady rising of the wind, those storm clouds were starting to drift ominously close.

Had it been an everyday, garden Varity storm, Ryoma would have never given it a second thought. But fully aware of the ever increasing dangers hidden behind the towering ranks of angry black cumulous, the hidden Demi-Dragon couldn't quite fully suppress his shudder due to the very real thoughts of the concealed battle possibly becoming visible to the many humans.

"No matter what happens..." he grimly told himself while taking his place on the baseline, "...I will not allow it to interfere with this match. Brother, show me now the strength would have possessed had you lived."

Mouth half opening in a happy smile, Ryoga tossed the ball high then struck.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I don't want your feeble excuses!" Wings standing out, his tail furiously whipping about behind him, Voltex bellowed savagely at a large group of his groveling subjects. "I want the gold's followers... NOW!"

"My lord Voltex..." stated one while kneeling respectfully on one knee. "...we have searched everywhere! But fear not, they cannot escape from this ship."

"Fool!" snapped the dark haired, crimson eyed commander. "I know that! What I also know, is that Aion will tie all of us in knots if even one of those accursed rock lizard's followers are loose once he returns! Do you hear me? He WILL _kill_ ALL of us! Now get out there and catch those miserable animals!"

Leaping to their feet, the mass of Dark Hunters all but fell over themselves in their haste to obey

"You and you..." growled Voltex, both long muscular arms reaching out to roughly snag the backs of two Hunters tunics as the rest rapidly departed. "Come with me."

Stalking from the large room adjoining the main engine room, the burley demon stopped before the yawning opening of a large service tunnel then started to give new orders to his chosen pair.

"Kiken is as good as dead. Therefore, you Aratak, shall be my new second in command. Aulatek, you will be my new third general. Now, my new plan is thus; it's painfully clear that we'll be unable to contain the gold or his followers in time so we shall just sit back and allow the rest of those fools to scurry about wasting their time chasing them."

Shaking his wings, Voltex then placed his hands behind his back before spending a few moments restlessly pacing back and forth. Suddenly stopping, he whirled about to fix his new commanders with a baleful stare.

"The three of us will start relieving the humans of their money and be long gone before Aion gets here.. Hey! What's that?"

Voice dropping to a low whisper, he urgently informed his startled companions that something was approaching from within the tunnel at his back and smirking evilly, the trio instantly darted into hiding.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Almost there." panted Oishi softly. "We'll be out of these tunnels in a minute. Then, we can get out through the engine room and rejoin Tezuka up on the top deck."

"Our former hunt brothers are drawing nearer." remarked a demon youth dolefully. "I fear the battle is about to erupt above us."

"I think you are right." replied Oishi, his wet black nostrils twitching as he stepped clear of the tunnel. "The air smells very strongly of Dark Hunters..."

"And a very nice smell it is!" broke in a rough voice that made every member of the moon dog's little band snarl with alarm. Bodies tense, legs braced, they prepared to launch into a strong defensive.

Without warning, Voltex whipped a large hand mirror from inside the tattered remains of his red jacket; the sudden movement instantly drawing a hideous shriek from Inui. For the human form Basilisk had lifted his glasses and now stood mesmerized by the reflection of his own deadly stare.

"NO!"

Roughly barging his way past the two Hunters blocking his way, Kaido bulled forcefully into his lover's ridged form to knock him heavily against the floor. Remaining protectively half crouched over the stricken juice fiend's prone body, the wild eyed naga completely ignored the sizzling point of a light sword digging into his left shoulder to roughly slap his blankly staring boyfriend across the face.

"Snap out of it!" he screamed frantically, the harsh sound of a second open handed blow echoing bitterly around the large metal chamber. "Curse your scaly black hide, snap out of it! You hear me bastard? Wake up!"

For one long, horrible moment, it seemed as though Inui had been lost. But then, to the Seigaku group's vast relief, the lanky youth blinked twice, fumbled for his glasses then slowly sat up to groan loudly.

Gingerly placing his head in his hands, he feebly shook himself then sadly met his boyfriend's suffering gaze. Beady, pale orbs glazing over, the naga abruptly succumbed to the terrible burns inflicted on his blood soaked shoulder and slumped unconscious to the floor.

"Eiji... you were right." Inui mumbled as several other Dark Hunters quickly arrived on the scene to ruthlessly drag himself and his protesting friends away. "Tunnels always do have something nasty waiting at the end of them."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Leaning forward on the edge of their seats or keeping wide eyes fixed to huge TV screens, every one of the thousand plus humans enjoying their time on the luxury cruise liner watched the fierce tennis match being played out in a highly emotional charged state of wild excitement.

For fifteen minutes now, the on court warriors had battled neck and neck, racket to racket and point to point. Well matched and possessing equal strength, Ryoma and Ryoga continued to thrill their vast audience with every tiny move they made. Seemingly empowered with super human abilities, the strangely glowing pair ran, leapt, twisted in mid air and dunk smashed a ball that appeared to be made of fire.

Showing no mercy and fighting entirely to conquer, the two brothers; whose lives were so greatly separated by the most bazaar of circumstances, had completely forgotten about the crowds and the approaching danger from above as they saw only each other.

'_Chibisuke... you are strong.' _ Ryoga remarked silently while hovering mid air on hidden wings. '_But not THAT strong!' _

Dealing the fast moving missile a devastating dunk smash, the elder Echizen smirked at his younger sibling's bitter curse and lightning fast forward dash. Springing high into the air, Ryoma met the fiery object with defiance; his tight stringed weapon striking with a resounding crack that quickly wiped the smile off his rival's face.

'_So that's how you want to play it.' _ Ryoga sent grimly. '_Okay then! Deal with this!'_

Swiftly backing up, the older hidden Demi-Dragon set his feet; his body braced for the ball's impact as large green-gold eyes narrowed into evil slits. Slamming down with all the force of an impacting meteor, it then made a high speed dash for the black coated heavens.

Suddenly shooting straight up like an uncoiled spring, Ryoga scythed his racket; the powerful downward sweep knocking the ball back to earth where a savagely determined Ryoma wreathed in a towering column of golden fire waited to drive it forth.

Just as his left arm was moving back for the kill, a dazzling claw of lightening unexpectedly lanced down to strike the right side net pole with an ear jarring crash. A brutally loud crack of thunder bellowed in its wake and just as the watching humans were starting to scream, a huge body suddenly tumbled out of the low cloud cover to smash down directly on top of the net.

Skidding to a sharp halt, Ryoma stared wide eyed at the blood streaked green dragon quickly hauling itself onto its feet to stand shakily upon the flattened remains of the court's woven divide.

Abruptly rearing onto its hind legs, the creature dazedly shook its head then glared skyward to cut loose with a fearful roar that instantly struck terror into the hearts and minds of every non Mythic present.

"ACCUSED BASTARDS!" he snarled before spreading ragged edged wings and swiftly launching himself back to the rumbling heavens. "KNOCK ME OUT OF THE FIGHT WILL YOU?"

A second great shaft of eye blinding lightning splintered down to erupt spectacularly around the green and in the roar of thunder that followed, the cold wind began to howl like an angry wolf...the mighty cruise ship starting to uncomfortably rock from side to side due to increasing waves slapping fiercely against the hull.. As the heavens opened and a great deluge of rain began to hammer down.

Screaming in terror and confusion, the human passengers began to run blindly in every direction; their only panicked thought; run for the life boats, as several events all started taking place at once.

Voltex marched his prisoners onto an upper deck, only to stop and gape in both astonishment and fury at the sight of a wounded green dragon unceremoniously crashing down into the middle of the tennis court.

Above, the stormy skies suddenly filled up with demons, Hikari and dragons; all furiously grappling in a horrifying sword clashing, arrow hissing, struggle of life and death. Abruptly realizing his plans were lost as a crazed flurry of wild chaos and hacked up tumbling bodies took control, Voltex activated his light sword and prepared to kill a semi conscious Kaido slumping in his grasp. Beside him. Other Lyrium also both forth weapons in readiness to send the naga's companions straight into the neither world.

Without warning, a large, solid hairy body slammed into him; the harsh impact throwing him to the ground and drawing a startled scream from his throat. Lifting his right arm, Voltex slashed wildly with his sword. However, the attacking creature easily dodged the crackling light blade to sink long sharp fangs into the howling Dark Hunter's upper arm and shoulder.

Roughly shaking his head then snapping his jaws in rapid succession, the grizzled animal tore huge chunks of flesh from their foundations amidst a fountaining spray of glistening crimson fluids wed to gurgling cries of pure agony.

"Momo!" shouted Eiji, his fear of immanent death abruptly leaving him as he suddenly turned upon his startled jailer. Rearing onto his hind legs, the big cat seized the unfortunate demon in a fatal front paw grip before swiftly disemboweling his victim with one lightning fast slash downward of his hind claws.

Pushing off the muzzle that had been wrapped around his face with his hand like front paws, Oishi took out a third before any of the other guards had been given a chance to so much as draw a breath and by the time they had bought unearthly weapons into play, the Moon Dog's group had flown into full action with snarling venom.

Throwing off his lethargy, Kaido sunk long fangs into one Hunter's neck then swiftly threw his coils around him. A tight squeeze and it was all over; the Lyruim's limp, mangled body sagging in his grasp while Inui morphed into his true Mythic form to instantly crush several others.

Fluttering down on damaged wings, a golden haired Hikari caught himself before he could fall upon the raging Basilisk's head and jerking his body back upright, he sneered through sweat and rain soaked bangs at the two Dark Hunters closing in.

"You have damaged my perfect feathers." he all but purred as deep blue eyes glimmered and large, scruffy looking flight limbs snapped out. Giving a vicious, demonstrative swipe with his glowing energy weapon, the youthful looking angel man spared a, wide eyed, pretty young human female staring fearfully from a nearby upper deck the quickest of charming smiles before trading a roughish grin with a blood splattered, descending Thleerium.

In front of the charismatic angel youth, a red eyed, snarling Dark Hunter charged. Right foot lashing out, the blond Hikari caught his attacker squarely on the wrist. Voicing a painful scream, the smaller demon flipped backwards; his failing energy weapon sputtering in his grasp.

Immediately, two others appeared to throw themselves on the feathered teenager. One of them scored a glancing blow across the back of his head and whipping about, the young male raised his own sword high. Cartilage crunched then seared under the blade's power; the hostile invader staggering back then dying in a bright spray of blood from a fast slash to the back.

"Thanks Kyoya." Muttered Tamaki just before his fast moving friend cleaved the second Hunter into three large pieces.

Without warning, a third one dropped out of the cloudy maelstrom to strike the blond hard in the left side. Gasping, he slumped to his knees; his hands curving in to take a tight grip on the fire now lancing across his body. The warm, coppery taste of his own blood was filling his mouth as he gazed first at Kyoya engaged in ferocious combat with four other newcomers then at his own laughing assailant.

Determined to fight, Tamaki clambered back onto his feet, but another hash sword blow cut across his midsection thus forcing him back onto his knees.

His own heartbeat pounding loudly in his ears, the bleeding blond heard the distinct sound of leathery flight limbs back winging to land followed by the steady tramp of advancing footsteps overshadowing the crack of lightning, the booming of thunder, the hiss of the rain, the horrific sounds of the battle and the panicked screams of the humans. Incredibly, he could still hear somewhere in the background, the faint sound of tight string striking a felt covered ball and lifting his head, Tamaki glared death and destruction at his tormenter out of one baleful eye showing through a curtain of very wet hair.

Unexpectedly, there was a muffled thump then a whooshing sound followed by a startled, gurgling shout. Next thing he knew, his attacker was lying in a crumpled heap; his burnt flesh torn asunder by large fangs and half pushing himself onto his feet, Tamaki gave the small, bloody mouthed brown dragon now anxiously appraising him a grateful smile of genuine affection.

"Haruhi..." he murmured while clutching at the worried female's slender muzzle. "...don't worry. I'll be fine in a minute."

"Haruhi!" Kyoya rapped out the very second his feet were touching the deck. "Take him to safety. Basilisk!" Turning, the glasses wearing, dark haired Thleerium warrior ran quick glance over the Inui's huge, sword marked serpent body. Nodding grimly at the multitude of glistening crimson slashes adorning the great snake's scale covered hide, Kyoya asked if he was still able to fight. "Good." he barked in response to Inui's strong affirmative. "Stick close to me..don't use your gaze. Now..." swinging about, the young Thleerium watched the sight of Haruhi tenderly baring an injured Tamaki away on her back with extreme satisfaction before flinging his right arm out to indicate a large group of his low flying brethren closing in. "..Tachibana is here. Let's go."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Fully encased within a pulsating orb of crackling blue energy, a half human form gold dragon and a honey haired youth were the only pair anywhere on the ship currently not soaked to the bone by the driving rain. With the wind now roaring like a passing express train and water from both the sea and the sky flying horizontally to patter loudly against the protective barrier, Tezuka grimly eyed the strange mixture of terror stricken humans and unearthly battle raging unchecked overhead before turning his incredulous gaze onto the bazaar spectacle still taking place on the saturated tennis court.

There was no longer a net; Akutsu's direct fall onto it had seen to that. But completely oblivious to such a trifling matter, the two warriors of ball and racket kept up a non stop trading of savage blows; the loud crack of each strike carrying over the deafening cacophony of screaming winds, howling battle cries and the mortified calls of highly distressed humans desperately clambering into numerous life boats.

Several times, Tezuka tried to touch his great grandson's mind; to tell the small, dark haired boy to cease such nonsense and fly away to safety. But Ryoma's mind had become a tightly sealed vault that nothing and no one was able to penetrate and almost sighing his frustration, the mighty dragon king was forced to take on his full, true form at a newly arrived Tachibana's urging.

'_Please..' _ The Fudomine captain had pleaded as he had swooped low over head. '_...we need you, oh mighty gold!'_

Seconds later, a bellowing Kabaji; a dozen howling Dark Hunters (their leader mounted on a small Serpentara) hot on his tail, had come streaking over the ship to then spin about in mid air; a silent call of; '_A little help here sire...' _ buzzing in Tezuka's mind as the great bronze spewed a huge gout of flame over his nearest pursuers.

Hampered by an overwhelming need to join the overhead fighting and spurred on by Kabaji's urgent calls, the mighty gold bugled as he launched himself into the air; his russet orbs going huge and round as he suddenly noticed a tall wall of water rapidly bearing down on the wildly pitching cruise ship.

Protected by Fuji's mystic barrier, neither Tezuka nor his passenger felt the salty sting of spray issuing from it. However, a rain soaked Ryoma abruptly noticed the fresh rain turn to briny liquid against his lips and obeying some inner warning of danger, the flame wreathed youth looked up just in time to see his many times over great grandfather; the slender form of Fuji looking absurdly tiny where he sat on the huge dragon's neck, hanging suspended before the face of an enormous tidal wave looming right above him.

Seconds later, the spread winged dragon had flown straight up; the foaming crest of the mighty wave only just clipping the end of his orb enclosed tail before the moving wall of ocean slammed forcefully into the side of the ship.

At once, the entire vessel was violently flung sideways and for a few heart stopping moments, it seemed to be in dire danger of capsizing. But by some miracle, it remained upright; the last few humans and Mythics still on board staring in wide eyed astonishment at the two new dragons now facing each other over the turbulent sea.

Heedless of the bloody conflict still raging around them, Ryoma and Ryoga flew arrow straight towards the distant heavens, their blazing golden eyes locked only on each other as they swiftly climbed high above the brutal fighting.

Safely alone in the quieter skies above the unnatural tempest, Ryoma snarled his annoyance over the tragic loss of the tennis court before angrily bemoaning the fact that he still needed to test his sibling's strength.

'_There is a way.' _ Sent Ryoga quietly. '_The test of fire. Lock your flame onto mine and don't stop breathing out for a second.'_

Nodding, the smaller Demi-Dragon drew a very deep breath. Sides and chest puffing out, he held it for the space of four heart beats. Heavily releasing his air, he also sent forth his flame; the thick layer of fire crashing into his brother's own conical inferno. Instantly, the two shafts of pyroconectic breaths clashed in a thunderous association; the equally matched dragon weapons pushing steadily against each other with the same ruthless intensity the pair had shown each other while playing tennis.

Unaware that their superheated bodies were lifting even higher, the pair drifted into a realm usually known only to high speed passenger jets; the freezing cold air of the extremely high altitude shimmering into short lived halos of frost that quickly dissipated to add to the rain now falling far below. Yet still they battled as they ignored their ever growing dizziness and lack of oxygen wed to the growing weightlessness of the frigid element. For the only emotion they could feel was the overwhelmingly powerful call of victory; an urgent summons that both were desperately wanting to answer.

Then, as air reserves in straining lungs began to run out, the pair faltered and just for a few agonizing seconds, it seemed that Ryoga was gaining the upper hand. But for Ryoma, the mere thought of losing to a brother he had never known; whose transparent shadow he had always somehow felt he had lived in all his life, enraged him and drawing from some reserve of energy buried deep inside, he brutally poured forth a final thick wall of searing orange fire.

Eyes going wide, Ryoga gasped as the blazing inferno pushed heavily against his own. Pumping his agonized wings, he tried desperately to fight back. But with the kind of cold efficiency that had won him many a tennis match, Ryoma calmly breathed back until the older Demi-Dragon's own flame exploded back in his face with a sky jarring boom.

Knocked unconscious by the blast, Ryoga began to fall. Jaws curving into a bratty smirk, Ryoma voiced a single, self satisfied chuckle just seconds before vertigo gripped him and extreme fatigue over ran him. Willingly giving himself up to the darkness, he muttered an exhausted; "I won." as he too fell from the heavens like a stone.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Far below, Ryoga suddenly snapped awake to find the wind rushing past him as the rough sea began to loom up from below. Rolling in the air, he straightened his body, extended his wings, then used his own momentum to swoop down then upwards.

Once out of imminent danger of crashing into the ocean, he glanced about to take stock of his surroundings.

In the sky around him, the battle appeared to have thinned out. Far in the distance, he could just make out the form of Aion moving away in the center of a large band of his followers. Behind them, several squads of dragons and Hikari made certain that the Lyrium forces kept going and zipping about beneath his outstretched wings, Ryoga noticed the unmistakable forms of the mighty gold and his bronze second in command leading a great flight of their subjects in a quick dispatching of the last of the Serpentara and their unfortunate riders.

Abruptly remembering Ryoma, the older Demi-Dragon twisted his head towards the north; only to gasp with open concern... his eyes going huge and round.. As he spied his unconscious brother plummeting straight down head first to his certain death in the uncaring sea.

Powerfully sweeping his flight limbs, he hurtled himself straight towards his younger brother's lax form. Heart pounding in his chest as surging adrenaline gave much needed speed to his wings, Ryoga swiftly closed the gap between them. Reaching out, he caught his brother with strong fore claws and securely wrapping his front legs around the much smaller creature, the black and gold dragon drifted like a huge dark leaf away from the remnants of the once terrible battle.

His immediate thought had been to find some land somewhere, then to tell his younger how sorry he was that they had had to fight so hard and of how proud he now was. But without warning, Ryoma's limp form began to slide from his grasp and to his utter horror; Ryoga abruptly realized that his own body was becoming transparent.

In a sudden flash of understanding, he abruptly recalled how Voltex had told him that his new body would not last forever and sighing his regret as the grey sky around him unexpectedly lit up with a beautiful golden glow, his last thought was that he wished he could safely return his brother to his friends.

"I shall grant your wish."

The voice was wise, yet sly at the same time. Glancing all about, Ryoga completely failed to see the speaker. Yet the voice seemed to be all around him and to his vast relief, his front legs wrapped around Ryoma became solid once more.

"I can only grant you life for one hundred heartbeats." said the voice regretfully. "So set your sibling down gently where the others are sure to find him."

Hovering low over a now quiet ocean, the large Demi-Dragon carefully laid the smaller one upon the cold liquid cradle.

"He won't sink."

Turning, Ryoga gasped as he suddenly came face to face with a huge platinum dragon.

"My... brother is already on his way here." the other informed his startled friend. Rising from the water, he bid Ryoga to follow him. "Soon, Ryoma will be back where he belongs. And _you _my dear friend, it is time for us to go back to where _we _belong."

"Please.." Ryoga quietly entreated, his once fierce orbs softly gazing upon Ryoma's limp body rocking gently on the light swell. "...just one more minute?"

Nodding, the large platinum dragon held his great glittering sails out from his shoulders. Folding his front legs across his chest, his tail curved lightly around his back feet, he "sat" lightly atop the water.

Astonished to find that he was also capable of such an unearthly feat, Ryoga leaned down to ever so carefully slide the still solid talons of his left front foot under his sibling's lower jaw. Lifting his brother's face, he smiled warmly at the sight of Ryoma's half open eyes.

"Can you hear me?"

Gazing blearily upwards, Ryoma could only just make out the fuzzy outline of two dragons sitting on their haunches in front of him. Behind them, the sky glowed golden and all around him, the smaller Demi-Dragon could hear the soft sounds of many dragons singing. Indicating his understanding, Ryoma gave his older brother a tired, lop sided smile.

"I hear you."

"Ryoma..." began Ryoga quietly. "...I must leave now. But I just wanted you to know. You are strong my brother, and.. I'm very proud of you."

At that very moment, the last traces of Ryoga's tentative connection to life failed. The base of Ryoma's muzzle slipped slowly through his transparent claws and lying fully upon the water once more, Ryoma smiled dreamily as he floated.

Somewhere behind him, he could hear Momo's voice anxiously calling his name wed to the loud, heavy leathery wing beats of a descending dragon.

Above him, Ryoga started to follow a host of ghostly dragons disappearing into a slowly revolving vortex of golden clouds. But just before he left, Ryoga turned to gaze at him one last time. In that instant, Ryoma saw his warm smile coupled to a friendly wink. Then, he was gone and the lone youngster found himself staring up into his many times over great grandfather's worried eyes as the mighty gold hovered just above the waves.

Too exhausted to fly, he allowed the much larger dragon to gently gather him up in his arms and just as he was slipping back into the dark realms of peaceful slumber, Ryoma chuckled and smirked.

-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-

The last traces of Aion's forces vanquished, Kabaji soared skyward; his triumphant roar rolling across the final grey clouds of the rapidly dissipating storm.

Below him, a ring of Hikari surrounded the tight packed flotilla of bobbing life boats. Joining hands, they held their arms and wings up. A warm, silvery colored glow spread out from them that then swiftly lanced down to fully engulf the wide eyed humans. Instantly, shocked expressions turned blank. Formally standing, pointing humans fell silent and sinking down onto their seats, the passengers from the ill fated cruise ship sat motionlessly awaiting rescue.

Returning to the great bronze's side, Atobe chuckled before proudly announcing that the coast guard was on its way and that the humans would have no memory at all of the strange things they had seen.

"And now..." smirked Hyotei's captain while running his right hand through his shining damp silver-grey hair, "..Ore Sama strongly suggests we all leave."

"Yes." agreed Tezuka as he hovered close by. Turning his head, he looked back at the base of his neck. Fuji sat there between the last two ridges, smiling his beautiful calm smile. Behind him, a human form Momo' tenderly cradled the demon form of his sleeping life mate against his chest.

Near by, Takashi; carrying an exhausted golden pair along with an equally tired human form Inui and Kaido, drifted on the shifting air currents.

All around them, tired, yet happy survivors of the latest unearthly skirmish flew slowly in loose formations while voicing a proud cheer of victory.

Raising his voice above the hurrah, Tezuka firmly ordered the ranks of his army to follow him to Toubkal Mountain where they were to join forces with the rest of those awaiting him.

'_Fuji Syusuke.. Beloved 'Blood'...' _ the gold sent seconds before the cold darkness of teleportation swept over them. '..._today was only a warm up. Now, the real battle for the good of the Brotherhood, is about to begin.'_

-.-.-.- --

End of chronicle...

-.-.-.-.-

Story to be continued...

Well readers, I now bid farewell to the anime/manga story lines... for now.

COMING SOON!!

It is a time of darkness, a time of fear. A new life partnership is destined to form as uncertainty looms and bonds are strengthened in the cold shadows that drift in the dreaded hours before war...

"Yami no Tatakai" the next installment of "Heart of Dragon Gold"


	109. Yami No Tatakai 1

Hello readers! This is your friendly neighborhood Tora here! At long last, the final great climatic battle for the Brotherhood's freedom will begin! But fear not dear readers, for this is NOT the last chronicle. YES! There will be much more! But for now, sit back, relax and come along for the ride as all our much loved Mythic friends prepare to fight.

Disclaimer: No, no, no! NOT mine, ANY of it! Sigh... Believe me! If Prince of tennis WAS mine, these stories would be animated!

WARNING, WARNING! TAKE NOTICE! This chapter contains sexual references and adult themes. If you DO NOT wish to see Tezuka and Fuji getting hot and heavy, then DO NOT read!! You have thus been WARNED nya! However, if you guys are like me...grin.. Get the cold shower ready...

Story; Tora Macaw

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Prologue

Stepping from within the confines of his castle fortress, Aion's deep purple eyes stared up at an eerily glowing red sky. Cold winds sighed down from the dark bulk of a nearby mountain range, the swirling air currents stirring his long white hair with nimble cloying fingers.

Frowning, he then turned his gaze downwards to stare intently at a large courtyard spread out below. Leaning on the ornate wall of his balcony, the ruler of the under-dark's roving gaze fell upon the tall, solid form of a being whose presence once would have never been even mildly tolerated in his domain.

Even now, with the strength of his alliance confirmed, Aion still felt uneasy as he watched the burly angel man directing a great squad of his strongest Dark Hunter troops.

Opening his mind, Jigoku's overlord sent swift word to Rei that he wished to converse with captain Omamori and after calling to the Lyrium in question, Raidon's own second in command curtly returned to his task at hand.

Nodding a gruff greeting to the heavily built demon now landing upon his balcony, Aion momentarily turned his back to gaze out at the mountains once more.

Freshly returned from his most recent battle, Aion was finding himself continuously plagued by the dismal failure of his latest plans. With the use of great cunning, he had actually managed to trick the most powerful member of the entire Mythic Brotherhood... the mighty gold dragon himself... along with his strongest supporter and closest friends onto a stolen human cruise ship.

Caught out on the open ocean with any chance of aid from his subjects foiled by his massive army surrounding the lone vessel, the great beast and company should have easily been his.

However, a strong counter force of enemies lead by the bronze dragon; numerous ranks of other annoying flying lizards and their Hikari, had been joined by the massed troops of that infernal meddler Tachibana along with his own thrice damned twin brother and the accursed Chrono.

Forced to leave his ship board prisoners in Voltex's hands, Aion had at once returned to the skies in order to vanquish the foolish invaders. But much to his sorrow, the attacking hordes had proved to be too strong. Overwhelming not only his own formidable armies, they had also wiped out just over half of his newly revived Serpentara. Forced to retreat once the gold and his pet 'Blood' had joined the conflict, Aion had charged home to lick his wounds while nursing his bitter hatred.

Soon after, Voltex had been dragged before him in chains and once the entire miserable story of his failure had poured out of him, Voltex had at once been demoted, tortured then expelled to etch out the rest of his sorry existence somewhere in the mortal realm.

Shaking his head in disgust at the bitter memory, Aion silently cursed his once trusted second's mindless greed and insane stupidity that had caused him the loss of what should have been his greatest ever triumph.

But Voltex's immense disgrace wed to the gold's escape had only been the start of his current difficulties. His Dark Hunters needed strong generals to lead them and Jigoku had become temporarily short of very good officers.

Ordinary Hunters... the low born _donn _were everywhere. However, higher ranking Lyrium capable of taking command were another matter and Aion had recently lost many.

Voltex of course, was as good as any casualty. Hornless, wingless and dumped only pandemonium knows where, he would never again be counted as a Hunter.

But worse, Kiken... a once brave and resourceful warrior... had not only fallen victim to his leader's greed, but had also been tricked into drinking some bazaar Basilisk made juice before being half turned to stone during the resulting weakness. He had died from his affliction soon after returning home. To top things off, many other courageous and darning generals better than he had fallen in that ill fated battle above the ocean.

With the crushing defeat, the great ranks of Dark Hunters had nothing to show for their valor and once safely home, the loss had upset and demoralized them quite a lot.

When Aion's spy eagle had come to him the ensuing dawn to inform him of the gold's followers preparing to invade the upper realm, his first reaction had been to rush to Toubkal Mountain at once.

But just as he was calling his reserve armies together, Raidon had suddenly appeared to causally stroll through the very center of the rank and file. Coldly ignoring the massed Dark Hunters sullen stares and hateful muttering, the smirking Hikari overlord had bluntly ordered his ally to boost his demons powers by having them train under the tutelage of his own general Rei.

Snarling, Aion had at first violently disagreed. But with all the troubles facing his land, he soon realized that his troops could honestly do with some improved battle skills. As infuriating as it was, attacking the gold was best forgotten for the moment. Instead, he would promote the best Hunters he had to create new generals and focus on training until Raidon called for him to help defend his accursed upper realm.

Turning back to his waiting captain, Aion somewhat abruptly addressed him as General before airing the thoughts that had been on his mind.

"What are your strongest Hunters like Omamori?"

"They are highly satisfactory my lord." he answered crisply. "Gokiburi has hunted with you before and Shihai-teki has proven himself time and again."

"Yes.." interrupted Aion, his glasses covered eyes taking on a far away look as he mulled over the names in his mind. "...they are indeed strong hunters who deserve promotion." Rubbing his chin, he gave his newest general a thoughtful glance. "What of Vartek? You and he have hunted together. Is he also worthy to become an officer?"

"Vartek..." said Omamori slowly, "...he is brave and strong. A little too foolhardy and reckless at times, but with corrective disciplinary training..." Breaking off, the black haired demon gently waved his tail in contemplation before continuing. "...yes, I truly believe he could be a great asset."

"Good." Looking out over the perfectly straight lines of Lyrium working hard at their sword drills, Aion sneered as his malicious gaze fell onto Rei's broad back. "Omamori, go find Aratak and meet me in blackwall valley before the sun clears the top of the terrorgon ranges. We..." Here, he leaned close, his silent general's solemn face reflecting in Aion's glittering, evil orbs as his ruler's silky voice dropped to a conspiring whisper. "...have some serious pigeon exterminating to plan..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The Prince of Tennis: Heart of Dragon Gold; The chronicles of the Mythic Brotherhood.

The Eighteenth Chronicle

"Yami No Tatakai"

Part 1

Chapter 1

"The eve of the war."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Far from the darkness and hatred of Aion's realm, a towering mountain top stood starkly outlined by the last golden rays of the setting sun. Above the majestic peak, the sky glowed with warm light; the finishing day's final beams pushing radiant swords through drifting ranks of pale purple and grey clouds. Higher still, bands of rich red cumulous soared as triumphant banners; a wonderfully beautiful testimony of the sun's life giving powers.

But such glory was short lived as the day star dropped below the horizon and the flamboyant colors of evening gave way to the darker tones of dusk.

A few tiny motes of silver appeared to twinkle in the deep blue of the encroaching night and standing upon a stretch of bare, rocky ground, a large brown dragon sighed as his anxious eyes constantly scanned the heavens.

Shifting his weight from one foot to another, he restlessly shook his wings before casting a doleful eye on his Hikari bond mate.

"Shouldn't they be back by now?" he asked in a worried tone.

Reaching up with a long, fine boned yet incredibly strong hand, the Mythic lizard's platinum haired companion attempted to sooth his lover's distress with a gentle touch to the base of his neck.

"Have faith Shishido." he murmured quietly "The battle would have been long and our friends will be tired."

"I don't like it." the other muttered while cool evening breezes tugged incessantly at his short brown hair. "Atobe and Kabaji should have returned by now."

Asking for his dragon to lower his head, Otori lovingly scratched him behind his ears.

"Atobe is coming. Look."

Pointing to the south, the softly smiling angel man indicated the unusually alert form of Jiroh standing proudly atop a high spur of rock jutting out over a sheer drop of a thousand feet.

For the past hour, the young Kirin had been standing motionless; his long white-gold mane and tail streaming in the wind, the only part of him moving as he kept up a steady vigil.

Abruptly, the magnificent branch horned equine let out a loud, ringing whinny that quickly deepened into a strong, deer like bell and rearing onto strong hind legs, he furiously boxed at the fading sunlight before suddenly leaping dramatically from his perch.

Racing on a glittering star trail, the Kirin cantered into the sky and galloping in a wide circle that effortlessly carried him around the mountain's lofty peak, he began to sing a joyful welcome.

"See?" laughed Otori gently as the formally empty air space above Jiroh suddenly erupted in a spectacular mass of flying dragons and soaring Hikari. "There's Atobe and the bronze right now."

Standing upright on his own hind legs, Shishido's loud bugle was almost fully drowned out by a host of other voices joining in. Suddenly falling silent, every creature now gathered to greet the returning fighters dropped onto one knee; their heads respectfully bowed as the answering call of the mighty gold's hauntingly beautiful song resounded throughout both the land and sky.

Slowly descending on fully extended wings, Tezuka drifted down to lightly settle upon the dragon's throne; his fine voice causing the massive quartz formation to resonate, thus adding the sweet sound of its own mystic ringing to dragon king's harmony.

Soon after Tezuka's great hind talons had touched cold stone, the mighty gold threw his head upwards to breathe a thick column of fire in a fearless display of pure power.

Sitting upon the base of his lover's neck, Fuji could feel the intense heat and was at once gripped by an overwhelming need to join the unearthly exhibition. Out of sheer delight, he raised both his hands then summoned a swirling, misty orb of blue flame. Pushing it up, he smiled serenely as it spiraled outwards then circled inwards to merge perfectly with his dragon's strength.

A low pitched gasp of awe rose from many throats; some of the Hikari bursting into applause as they lifted their wings and sang in homage. Among them, Kitsune yapped, Moon dogs howled triumphantly. Mongoose spirits, whererats, Tanukis and the few Cat lords screeched or growled while a massed assortment of Pegasus and Pooka whinnied their approval. Off to one side, a great pride of Sphinx joined in with earth shaking roars. The many naga present lifted their arms to summon little storm clouds infused with crackling claws of lightening and above them, the proud leader of the Tengu lifted his long staff to add its own majestic splinters of electricity to the awesome spectacle.

Higher still, hosts of flying Theerium warriors cut intricate shapes in the sky as they circled the combined dragon and 'Blood' cone of power on great black wings.

But in the midst of all the joyous celebration, a large group of dragons resting in the shadow of the copper noble's wings regarded Fuji's presence with jaundiced eyes.

To them, the youth was an unwelcome intruder; a parasite that should have never been allowed such a high place of honor among them. While true they were grateful for the return of their king, there were still sullen mutters to be heard among them as they reluctantly agreed to follow their clan mother into battle under the joined leadership of the gold and the strange human.

Arching his long neck, Tezuka then directed his fire before him so the brilliant radiance lit up his throne and caused it to glow a deep orange. To the sounds of high spirited cheering, he abruptly snapped his jaw shut then lifted his head to gaze regally over the crowd.

A quiet hush instantly fell upon the gathering and once his air borne followers had settled onto many varies vantage points, Tezuka began to speak.

"War." he said sternly. "It's nothing new to us. For many centuries, we have fought against the Dark Hunters and the persecution of the humans. There have even been those rare times when we have fought among ourselves. But now my mythic brothers, I ask each and every one of you to come before me and cast aside any differences you may still have. For this night heralds the dragons call to freedom and with the dawn, a rebellion shall arise."

Lifting his wings, Tezuka suddenly leapt nimbly from his throne to stand proudly before his subjects. Smiling, the huge gathering moved back and slowly prowling down the resulting divide, the mighty gold spoke on.

"In the past, we have fought only to preserve our lives. This time, we shall be fighting for our very birthright; the freedom to live as lord Jinnai once decreed for us, a freedom to live as we choose! So join me brothers. Fly with me to Raidon's throne and end his tyranny once and for all!"

Reaching the end of the huge group, Tezuka turned around then sat upon his haunches. Wings snapping out, he directed an ear splitting bellow towards the distant heavens; a defiant cry that was instantly picked up and echoed by all.

Just before the last notes of the battle cry faded away, Tezuka returned to his place on the split quartz then stood tall upon strong hind legs.

Neck arched, his downward curving wings outspread, he very carefully touched each Mythic who passed before him with the tips while gently puffing a small cloud of warm steam over their heads.

This was his way of giving his blessing while offering his protection and not a single creature present failed to walk proudly before him.

At last, the long line of the Brotherhood ended and twisting his neck about, Tezuka gazed gently upon Fuji still sitting on his shoulders.

"Syusuke..." he muttered quietly." Forgive me, but I must now see to my dragons alone."

"I understand." Cocking his head to one side, the Tensai smiled warmly.

Easily sliding down the gold's massive left shoulder, Fuji then trotted around to Tezuka's front. Lowering his head, the great dragon rumbled his pleasure as his lover embraced his muzzle then making a small sound of sorrow, he leapt away to land lightly beside his copper sister.

Hiding his regret behind his Neko smile, Fuji allowed his gaze to rove over the gathering. Spying the large form of Ryoma's true self, he casually strolled up to join the Seigaku singles star.

Limp winged, his body, long neck and jaw resting on the bare rocky ground, the golden eyed Demi-Dragon watched his fussing life mate through tired orbs that spoke of far more than mere exhaustion.

Every now and again, a small shudder would rock his frame while half lidded eyes often took on a far away look. But every time Momo' questioned, the young creature would chuckle and smirk before closing his eyes and slipping into a light slumber.

Answering Fuji's own hushed enquiry regarding his health with a faint snore, Ryoma smiled peacefully in his sleep.

"I'd love to know what happened to him." said a quietly exasperated Momo'. "He hasn't spoken or sent a single thought ever since we found him floating far from the ship, yet..." sighing, the grey brindled mongoose reached out to tenderly run his right front paw through the Demi-Dragon's thick black-green hair. "...he seems happy enough. Fuji!" he said suddenly, his large purple eyes becoming bright with hope. "Can you...erm... see what's wrong with him?"

Nodding, the Tensai cast a quick glance towards a slowly approaching Kagayakuyuki before carefully laying softly glowing hands upon the top of Ryoma's head. Keeping his eyes closed, he focused upon his dark scaled friend's inner most feelings and mere heartbeats later, a picture began to form in Fuji's mind.

He envisioned the tennis court on the cruise ship; the mighty sea going vessel pitching about on a rough ocean as screaming humans ran wildly in every direction. Above, the dark sky was full of swirling demons and in the center, Tezuka hung suspended in the middle of a pulsating blue globe. In front of him, a black haired, golden eyed teenager abruptly morphed into the form of a large Demi-Dragon and together, Ryoma and Ryoga soared towards the very pinnacle of the wide heavens.

Facing each other, fire thundered from open jaws and before long, both were senseless and plummeting to their deaths in the sea far below. For Fuji, the image then caved in to melt together as a multi colored puddle of indistinct shapes. Frowning, the 'Blood' attempted to sort the shifting shadows into clear focus. But try as he might, the circle of mixed rainbows refused to reform. However, one thing did show itself before his contact with Ryoma was broken.

The very clear image of a Platinum dragon hung within his mind's eye, the slyly smiling creature giving the staring Tensai a jaunty wink before dissolving back into the nothingness of a painted sky.

Gasping, Fuji's body gave a convulsive jerk; his spine snapping ramrod straight as he stared wide eyed into space, a single whispered word of "Moon" floating from partly open lips.

"Moon?" Staring intently at the youth now shaking himself back into the stark reality, Momo' urgently poked Fuji's left shoulder. "What moon? What did you see?"

Blinking, the 'Blood' seemed to return to himself and closing his eyes, he gave his worried team mate a serene smile.

"A moon." Fuji chuckled softly. "A fine, platinum moon that I've met before."

None the wiser, Momo' was about to question when a rather flat voice spoke from above.

"Fuji Syusuke, I'd like to speak with you."

Dealing his anxious bristle furred friend a playful pat on the back, the Tensai then willingly followed his Hikari guardian away from the main bulk of the great gathering.

Just before he strolled around behind a large wall of jagged grey stone, Fuji paused to glance back at Tezuka.

The mighty gold stood in the center of a large group of dragons, curved wings lightly touching those of his nearest subjects in a formal manner. Behind him, the great bronze also met his fellow dragons and to one side, the large copper traded quiet words with some of her adult offspring.

A few smaller ones hiding behind their elders peered nervously at Kabaji until their sire favored them with a friendly nod in their direction. A short distance away, the one Fuji knew only as "Bobby max." crouched beside Dachi as they too awaited their turn to speak to their king's second in command.

Wondering what they could all be talking about, Fuji turned away just as a new group of arrivals appeared to speak with the metallic nobles. Staring over his right shoulder, the 'Blood' recalled the charming blond Hikari and his assorted friends from Ouran before voicing a soft, silvery laugh then quickly walking to catch up with his guardian.

Strong winds earlier in the day had pushed a thin layer of fallen snow from the rocks leaving them bare. Drifts cut into fantastic shapes by the prevailing breezes lay piled against the crumbling formations and it was atop one these ancient landsides where Kagayakuyuki stood waiting.

At first, the tall, willowy angel man stood motionless; his fine long golden hair waving behind him in the evening air currents. A few loose feathers drifted free from his large, snow white wings to tumble about, fall, then skate across the rough ground to collect around Fuji's feet.

Stooping to pick one up, the Tensai lightly held it between thumb and forefinger as he waited patiently for serious male to speak.

Summoning a light blade to his right hand, Kagayakuyuki seemed to study the flickering beam intently before easily leaping down from his perch to then hold it out for the 'Blood's' inspection.

"I remember how you once called one of these to your own hand."

Nodding, Fuji recalled that long ago day at the mountain camp where he had beaten his guardian at sword play by means of a trick. Whispering a quiet; "Yes", the golden-white blade reflected in his open eyes.

"I can no longer deny the strength of your power." the Hikari continued flatly. "However, your lack of sword knowledge concerns me." Taking a step back, Yuki half crouched into a waiting stance. "Summon your blade Fuji.Show me the might of your hand to hand combat. No tricks." he added sternly.

Face burning with shame over the way he had once upset the proud angle man, the honey haired youth also stepped back; the glowing ball of blue energy crackling between his open palms imploding then reforming as a two foot long length of light sword.

"Keep your blade up." instructed Yuki as he slowly circled his grim faced charge.

Long accustomed to reading every move his tennis rivals made, the 'Blood's' eyes narrowed as he watched the angel man's small steps.

"He's going to attack first." Fuji guessed as his guardian suddenly shifted his weight. "A blow to the chest I think."

The Tensai's right arm shot up and blocked Yuki's swing even before his guardian had half circled around. What may have been surprise briefly registered in the taller male's impassive face as Fuji's own sword moved into play.

Nimbly jumping backwards, the Hikari easily dodged out of harms way; only to instantly rush back into the fray with a forward thrust. Once again, Fuji blocked. Only this time, Yuki parried then managed to slide his blade up so the very tip clipped the top of the Tensai's right shoulder.

Gritting his teeth against the pain of the sharp sting, Fuji charged; his own weapon aiming for his guardian's slender throat. But with an almost bored swing of his arm, Yuki casually deflected the shimmering blade.

A loud crump of a sound rang out, a shower of brightly colored sparks raining outwards as energy weapons clashed. The shock of the harsh impact ran its way up Fuji's right arm and stifling an urge to yelp a little, the Tensai narrowly ducked a following backhanded swing then swiftly lunged back in order to take stock of his situation.

"When playing tennis..." he silently reminded himself, "...one must expose then exploit the weakness of an opponent."

Bringing such unique combat tactics into his sword fighting, Fuji backed up as if in retreat; his right shoulder turned towards Yuki to block any further attacks.

Golden orbs narrowing, Yuki's arm shot out to aim for his charge's unprotected chest; yet his side swing was stopped by Fuji's downwards cut. Once again, the serious blond attempted to side slash. But this time, Fuji jinked to one side, spun lightly on the balls of his feet, then bought his own blade crashing down on his guardian's left shoulder.

Stung, Yuki lifted his weapon high, then brought it rushing down towards Fuji's head. Bracing his feet, the 'Blood' caught; then held on until the angel man's pressing blade was sizzling an inch away from his skull.

Teeth bared, arms straining from the effort, he fought grimly to keep the other's weapon at bay.

Abruptly, Yuki unexpectedly straightened up and lifted his sword away. Holding it to one side, he then extinguished the blade and blandly faced his panting adversary.

"Good." he remarked flatly. "You handled that well."

Knowing full well he might have been defeated if the Hikari had pressed his advantage, Fuji gave his guardian a quizzical glance.

"Yuki..." he softly replied while slowly rotating his now mildly stinging shoulder blade."...Why did you back off?. There was no reason to stop."

For answer, the solemn blond turned his head to gaze up the rising moon. Many of Tachibana's warriors sailed before it and seated upon a rocky outcrop in the near distance, Fuji could see Shinzyo and Arnold talking to the ex Dark Hunters from the tennis tournament.

"Because..." Yuki abruptly stated, "... there is no logic in hurting you." Stepping right up to Fuji's side, Yuki then startled the youth by suddenly laying a brotherly hand atop his head. For a long moment, time seemed to stop. The proud angel man's narrow orbs were as cold as they had ever been, yet somehow, Fuji detected a strange kind of softness stealing into their molten depts. Around them, the night wind moaned and tugged at long, unbound hair and loose white-blue robes. The hand atop Fuji's head began to ever so gently stroke his hair as the other hand eased its way onto the small of his back.

Suddenly captivated by the Hikari's odd expression, Fuji; slightly shocked by the totally unexpected display of affection, very softly started to speak his guardian's full name.

Just then, an indignant shout rose up and abandoning any further conversation, Fuji and Yuki quickly broke apart then trotted back to the main group to discover the cause of the mild verbal explosion.

"Momo'..." asked Fuji as he drank in the strange sight of a rather irate Atobe in hot pursuit of a clearly horrified Tamaki."...what happened?"

"It seems.." grinned the Mongoose as a loud, plaintive wail of; "Save me Okaa san!" floated up to echo off the surrounding mountains, "...that Atobe's cousin started pushing him to join that host club of his again and Atobe just kind of snapped after half an hour or so of it."

"I see." chuckled Fuji as he cast a thoughtful eye on a still sleeping Ryoma. Turning, the Tensai gazed up at his looming guardian. "Yuki, what can I do to help him?"

"The Demi-Dragon sleeps.." explained Yuki while behind them, a grim faced, glasses wearing Thleerium warrior spiraled down from the sky to clash swords with a clearly furious Atobe, "...because he has breathed out all of his fire."

"But..." interjected a highly agitated Momo' before Fuji could speak."... He WILL recover soon?"

Frosty golden orbs turned down to gaze coldly at the mongoose spirit. "Most dragons know when they are about to face the test of fire and spend many long hours preparing themselves. However, the hatching was rash and foolishly took on another without first building up ample flame."

"I see." answered Fuji quietly. "I was able to touch his mind and see his memories."

"Good." said Yuki blandly. "Then his mind is not lost. With the Kirin's help, you and I can return him to consciousness within the hour."

An unexpected roar of rage rang out that effectively stopped all conversation around the entire mountain top. Atobe had managed to back the annoyed Kyoya onto the edge of a towering precipice and with a savage swing of his blade, he sent the snarling demon back into the sky.

At that moment, a small brown dragon flew down to start scolding the astonished Atobe. However, a single roar from Kabaji coming to his bond partner's aid abruptly bought a swift end to the unusual conflict.

Shaking their heads in perfect unison, two red furred Kitsune pointedly ignored the dark looks of a blue furred Yuushi to stride over to a small cave denting a steep rocky wall and rescue their quivering leader.

Many sweat drops pearling on his head, his once neat, tidy hair in complete disarray, a very subdued Tamaki; all wreathed in little blue fires of doom sadly made himself scarce while a wide eyed Horio went leaping wildly for cover after taking one terrified look at the twins escorting him. .

Above him, Kyoya glared blazing daggers of doom at Atobe while Haruhi sighed in open exasperation.

Chuckling softly as things quickly died down then went back to normal, Fuji suddenly smiled captivatingly at his love mate's approach.

"Saa... Tezuka. That's stirred things up a little."

"An excitement we don't need." replied the now half form gold. "Fuji, please walk with me."

Sliding an arm around his lover's bare torso, the Tensai smirked at the Hikari made, light cotton trousers covering his lower half. Playfully scratching the just above the place where the dragon king's long tail poked out the back like a golden snake, the petite youth sighed wistfully as he laid his head against the top of Tezuka's right arm.

High above them, a few gliding Thleerium met; then kissed on the wing; some even briefly joining before wheeling away to resume their patrols. Looking up, Fuji envied them. Gently enfolding the youth within the confines of a large wing, Tezuka then led the smaller teenager towards a yawning black hole now looming up out of the evening darkness.

"Better not keep me too long." Fuji teased once they had concealed themselves within a dark cave a short distance away from the main camp. "Yuki needs me to bring Ryoma out of his slumber."

"My great grandson can wait." Taking a firm grip on the willowy 'Blood', Tezuka pulled him close then fastened hungry lips onto Fuji's own. '_I need you right now.' _ He mind sent as he plundered his lover's mouth. Tongues meeting then joining in an excited dance, Tezuka kissed Fuji deeply; his mouth flexing in slow erotic circles that the Tensai eagerly returned.

It was bitterly cold up in the high altitude, but the dragon king suddenly found himself badly wanting the 'Blood' naked . Breaking off from the kiss, he carefully puffed great clouds of hot steam until the inside of the cavern began to resemble a health club sauna.

Noticing how Fuji was starting to pant in the greatly increased humidity, Tezuka rabidly undid his lover's heavy parka then found his throat and neck with his mouth while eager hands pushed within the open clothing to caress warm skin. A low moan of longing escaped from Fuji and pushing the youth's clothing from his shoulders, Tezuka drew over coat and undershirts from hot arms to drop them unheeding onto the bare ground.

Quickly removing Fuji's lower garments, Seigaku's captain reached down to lightly caress the Tensai's hardening length.

"Syusuke... Pamujat pmuut..." Tezuka breathed in Fuji's ear as his moving hand expertly stroked his lover towards climax. "..There is something..." pausing, he reached down to lightly caress the backs of slender young male's silky thighs. "..Something, I want."

Gazing up out of half open, glazed orbs, Fuji trembled as he stared into Tezuka's troubled eyes. It seemed so out of place for those calm, russet windows to be holding such an intense look extreme consternation and after taking a few deep breaths to calm his sexually rampant body, the 'Blood' lifted both hands to gently hold his lover's concerned face between warm, loving palms.

"Whatever I can give to you, it's yours Mitsu." said Fuji softly.

Nodding, Tezuka voiced a low groan as he bent at the hips to lower his chin onto Fuji's right shoulder. Holding him close, the dragon king drew a deep breath before murmuring quietly into a red flushed ear.

"I want to... take you into..." a short hesitation then; "...the sky."

Voicing a light, silvery laugh, Fuji slightly drew back so Tezuka lifted his head to look at him.

"You don't have to ask Mitsu."

"But..." worried Tezuka while tipping his pelvis forward so their hardened lengths sensuously rubbed together."...I must. Syusuke, I may not be able to 'fly' you, but I may start to forget myself and..."

"You won't." Fuji broke in while giving his lover a radiant smile. "I trust you... I'll always trust you."

In the back of Tezuka's mind, Kiken's cruel words aboard the cruise ship rose up to mock him; "_You'll kill your pretty blue eyes in your frenzy."_ That dire warning had been plaguing him ever since and suddenly afraid of what he might accidentally do, he slowly moved back in his confusion.

Alarmed at seeing the light of passion starting to fade in his lover's troubled eyes, Fuji lunged forward then tightly wrapped his arms around Tezuka; holding on tightly as if he would never let go.

"Mitsu..." he muttered into the bare skin of Tezuka's warm chest."...Don't you dare even _think_ of having second thoughts. I said that I trust you." Looking up, Fuji then gently reminded Tezuka that he should also trust himself.

"Yes." he thought sadly as he actively fought to suppress some of the fiercer aspects of his draconian nature. "Trust myself." Resting his chin on the soft crown of his love mate's head, Tezuka almost sighed as he held Fuji's warm body close. "We are all about to go into a battle that we may not survive. For to fight Dark Hunters is one thing, but Hikari? They have been our masters for so very long and have their ways to control us. But then..."

Stepping slightly back, he lightly held Fuji's shoulders while gazing gently into his softly glowing cerulean orbs. That strange silver fog that often marred them whenever they shared intimacy was there now; its odd taint of soul rejection harshly spoiling the beautiful ocean blue. Yet both Fuji's mind and body were not rejecting him and spurred on by the Tensai's complete willingness to make love with him whatever the circumstances, the king of dragons decided there and then that he would cast aside his fears and place his trust not only in his lover; but also himself.

"...the Hikari don't have Fuji." Finishing his train of thought, Tezuka then silently vowed that Raidon would never have _his _Fuji as he lovingly kissed the eager youth once more.

"Syusuke." Tezuka murmured into his ear after several long, hot moments of reigniting his passions. "As much as I love the feel of your skin against mine, it will be very cold out there."

Reluctantly letting go, Tezuka swiftly bent down to snatch up Fuji's discarded jacket before tenderly replacing the garment upon him.

"There..." the regal teenager breathed as he quickly zipped the parka closed."...It will help me to keep you from freezing."

"And now..." purred Fuji as he ran fine boned hands over Tezuka's hot, golden-tan skin."...show me the sky."

"Turn around." Tezuka requested in a husky voice full of ardent need.

Smiling, Fuji turned to then bend at the waist; his position fully displaying his small rounded buttocks for his lover's full benefit.

The clear invitation was almost too much and feeling a surge of pressure that ached to break loose, Tezuka crouched against Fuji to keep him warm while constantly puffing thick clouds of hot steam to help ward off the night chill.

Reaching under the coat, Tezuka gently caressed Fuji's flat belly and ridged maleness until his lover's mewling cries told him to hold back no longer.

After using plenty of his own saliva to help loosen the Tensai's entrance, Tezuka ever so carefully eased himself within. Then taking a firm grip on his moaning lover's torso, the half form mighty gold spread his great wide leathery sails; lifted them. Then bought them down for that all important first down sweep.

Lifting both himself and his partner from the bonds of the earth, Tezuka flew out from the cave to effortlessly carry his burden into the open sky.

His entire body lighting up in a beautiful soft golden glow, Tezuka used his shielding powers to hide himself and his lover from prying eyes.

Passing through the ranks of guardian Thleerium, Fuji grinned at their respectful nodding. For while they could easily sense the unseen presence moving among them was the dragon overlord, they completely failed to detected Fuji's aura.

Below them, no other eyes saw them either. Some of the Hikari had gathered to play musical instruments; the hauntingly beautiful melodies drifting up to whisper against Fuji's ears as Tezuka's steady wing beasts meshed in perfect rhythm to his inner movements.

Gliding upon a thermal, Tezuka repeatedly circled high above the mountain top; one clawed hand buried in the thick fabric of Fuji's coat while firm lips clamped tight to the back of Fuji's neck in an effort to keep himself from roaring. Sternly keeping his rising mating instincts under full control, the trembling dragon king found that he could remain a gentle lover; even though it was taking a supreme effort on his part to keep both mind and body human and not become that of a raging, triumphant dragon.

Finally, in a great burst of fiery warmth, his release came. In spite of the protection of his parka, the clouds of steam and the hot hand wrapped firmly around his arousal, Fuji began to feel the cold seeping into his exposed flesh as he too shuddered and groaned in glorious ecstasy.

Noticing his lover's condition, Tezuka swiftly returned them both to the cave where they then laid together in the delightful warmth of an intertwined, loving embrace.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Flute and harp, drum, violin and guitar all fused together to create a soothing music that filled hearts with hope and momentarily drove dark thoughts of the coming dawn from most Mythic's minds.

Smirking in his arrogant best as many loving couples surrounding the musicians started to seek shelter in secluded corners, Atobe tossed his head while running his right hand through his long mane of perfect silver hair.

Cocking an eyebrow as Yuushi and Gakuto disappeared together into the deep shadows, Hyotei's captain then turned amused eyes towards the rest of his team mates. Shishido and Otori lay peacefully beside a cracking bon fire, their fine voices easily blending in with the rest of the singers enjoying the gentle harmonies.

Close by, Jiroh danced with a group of Hikari and forest elves; his delicate equine body moving in a light, easy grace before the vast bulk of Kabaji. The bronze was resting on his belly; his lower jaw lying upon his front feet as he watched the festivity's with sleepy eyes. Next to him, Bobby Max sat bolt upright as Kevin entered the circle of dancers to outshine the fine movements of his fellow angel folk.

Folding both arms and wings, Atobe found himself longing for the Kirin's closeness and as if in answer to the silent, wishful yearning, Jiroh abruptly left the dance to trot over to his lover's side.

At first, Atobe gently embraced his gleaming neck then buried his face in the Asian unicorn's silky white-gold mane while the beautiful Kirin softly blew upon the back of his Hikari's neck. Abruptly, Jiroh transformed into his human self and hand in hand, he and Atobe quickly stole off into the night.

Watching them go, Kabaji yawned before gazing up at his brooding offspring out of amused eyes.

'_Cdunsehk Ulayh..._ _Ah, such sweet tenderness. And by the way, congratulations on you winning your first mate.'_

Shuffling uncomfortably on the spot, the bronze-brown dragon asked if that had been the reason behind his sire coming to see him at the tennis tournament.

'_Yes.' _ Kabaji casually replied. '_I felt it was only fitting to see the father of my latest soon to be grand hatchlings.'_

"Father." grunted Cdunsehk Ulayh sourly. "Dragons are never fathers to the clutches our mates bare." Snorting, he then went on to firmly declare that mating was nothing at all but sexual relief.

'_Well then!' _ Laughed Kabaji as he suddenly sat up on his haunches to deal his offspring a playful slap on the back with a large bronze wing. '_Here's to sexual relief!'_

Throwing his head back, the much larger of the pair voiced a brief roar of triumph that was instantly picked up and echoed by his fellow dragons.

Hearing a faint sound tickling at the very edge of his hearing, Ryoma stirred; muttered something intangible in his sleep then fell deeply back into the realms of oblivion.

Also hearing the last echo of the call whispering in his ears, Fuji awakened from his sex induced lethargy; his lips still curved in contentment as he lay in the protective haven of love, wonderfully exhausted by so rapturous a bliss. Voicing a low pitched moan, he snuggled closer to Tezuka's powerful half human form. But following the space of a few heartbeats, he abruptly realized that something was wrong.

Tezuka wasn't sleeping and Fuji was suddenly swamped by the uncomfortable feeling that he hadn't slept at all. Half rising, Fuji's bent his head; his soft lips lightly trailing over his lover's chest. At once, the Tensai felt his captain's muscles tighten.

For a moment, he entertained the notion of asking what was wrong. But then, an image came to him of fighting Hikari and trapped dragons fighting helplessly against the crackling barriers of powerful energy cages.

He could almost hear the cruel laughter wed to the frustrated screams of the imprisoned and laying back down, Fuji carefully rested one hand lightly upon his lover's narrow hip.

Around them, the night deepened and in that absolute black silence that heralds the small hours before dawn, Tezuka suddenly spoke.

"Return to Ryoma my Pamujat pmuut. He, Momo' and Jiroh need you."

"Saa.. and what about you?" asked Fuji while gazing fretfully into Tezuka's deeply troubled eyes.

Russet orbs flicking briefly in his direction, Tezuka quietly, but firmly informed the Tensai that he was fine yet in dire need of a little solitude.

Grimly nodding his understanding, Fuji dressed, then sprinted from the cave to jog back to the main encampment.

Around him, the low cooking fires had died down to glowing embers. Most of the army now rested in fitful slumber and those who were still awake kept a silent watch on their surroundings.

Hearing the creak of wings above, Fuji noticed the tall, slender of form of Aidon and his hornless second in command talking to a large group of Tachibana's troops gathered on a high, flat spur of stone.

Just as the 'Blood' was about to turn away, his far seeing eyes suddenly caught sight of something else and steadying his gaze, he saw the stark outline of a great red stag framed by the pale light of the setting moon.

"Fuji... you've come at last."

Hearing Momo's weary voice close by, Fuji looked down then across the windswept, rocky ground to where Ryoma still lay. Beside him, a Mythic form Jiroh snored gently; his equine head pillowed on a dozing Atobe's lap. Also using the Demi-Dragon's motionless form as a back rest, Yuki rested peacefully; his large wings folded about himself like a cloak as he watched his charge approach through foggy orbs that seemed to speak of intense sorrow and loss. Seconds later he blinked, then sat up and instantly, the somber expression marring his face was replaced by the stony embodiment the young 'Blood' knew so well.

"The time to revive the Demi-Dragon is at hand." Yuki stated by way of greeting. "Now Fuji, aid us with your healing powers."

Gathering his strength, the Tensai knelt between his guardian and the Kirin; each one focusing their powers to bring Ryoma's conscious out of its dark abyss.

Startled to suddenly find himself walking slowly through a high walled, shadowed valley, Fuji kept to the center as the trio marched purposely toward a golden pin point of light glowing at the end of the long, gloomy hollow.

Reaching it, he was surprised to see Ryoma's draconian form curled up blissfully asleep in its center. Voicing a an entreating whinny, Jiroh carefully laid the tip of his branched horn against it and by placing their open hands upon the barrier, Fuji and Yuki were able to join the Kirin in calling the Seigaku singles star into wakefulness.

Yawning, stretching, the Demi-Dragon stood up, muttered a sleepy sounding; "Mada mada da ne." then stepped delicately from within his confines.

Swiftly, the group returned to their point of origin showing as a bright patch of star spangled sky in the utter black around them. Upon passing through the portal, Fuji abruptly felt himself return to the present. Gasping as a strong surge of energy connected to life raced through him, the Tensai glanced anxiously at his two companions. Also displaying the effects of the healing, both Yuki and Jiroh trembled; the harsh rasping sounds of heavy breathing filling the air as a frowning Atobe looked on.

Meeting the angel man's fog grey orbs, Fuji quietly asked him what had happened.

"The moment the three of you touched him..." he rumbled while indicating a now waking Ryoma with a curt wave of his left hand, "...you all went completely ridged. Even your breathing stopped. Then, your bodies went ice cold; it was if as you all were frozen in time itself. For too long, the three of you were unnaturally still and just as the mongoose was starting to panic, you all started breathing again."

"Yes..." broke in Momo's voice, the tone heavy with vast relief and gratitude."The three of you jumped as if shocked and then..." Breaking off, he gazed adorably at his life mate.

Blinking large eyes and shaking his head, Ryoma pushed himself onto his feet before asking where on earth he now was. Laughing, happy tears streaming from his bright purple eyes, Momo' told him that everything was okay now and that he had nothing to worry about.

Snorting, swept his gaze over his still panting friends.

"I had the oddest dream that we were all walking together." Shaking his head as if to clear it, Ryoma then let his eyes settle on Fuji. "Have you been running Fuji senpai?"

Chuckling, Fuji answered with a quiet denial. Several Mythics had been attracted by the mild disturbance and glancing about, Fuji noticed Sanada's brooding eyes staring from the center of a group of high elves and rabbit spirits. Nodding a greeting to Yukimura, the Tensai was then suddenly overwhelmed by a thick, stifling blanket of fatigue.

Giving in to the darkness enfolding him, he lay down and closed his eyes. Encountering soft woven cloth, it suddenly dawned on him that an equally exhausted Yuki had laid down beside him and snuggling gratefully into his Hikari's warmth, Fuji slipped easily into the arms of sleep.

High above, his massive talons gripping a rough outcrop rock so the hard stone crumbled and powered to dust, Tezuka frowned before once again casting tormented eyes towards the distant heavens.

-.-.-.-.-.-

To Be Continued...


	110. Yami No Tatakai 2

Friends, Mythics, countrymen. Lend me your ears.. well.. In this case... your eyes. You are reading this... aren't you? If you are, then take note. This chapter mostly parallels the first one and BE WARNED! There is MORE hot stuff going down with our beloved Tezuka and Fuji!

Disclaimer: BORING! Sigh... not mine...okay?

This chapter contains sexual references and adult themes.

"Yami No Tatakai"

Part 1

"The eve of the war." chapter 2

Story; Tora Macaw

-.-.-.-.--.-

When the mighty gold first arrived at Toubkal Mountain, one creature alone didn't share in the excited rejoicing. Golden-brown eyes blazing in a stern demon face, Sanada quietly turned away from the sight of Tezuka landing upon his throne to wander away and brood alone.

The army's current meeting place was pockmarked with caves; some nothing more than shallow alcoves, some deep enough to comfortablely sit well out of the wind.

Finding a dark hole in a towering cliff face, the first of the Demi-Dragons settled down to be one with his thoughts.

He and his beloved Yukimura had not been among those to answer the call for battle over the ocean. Instead, they had opted to go to the mountain range and join those training for the real conflict that lay ahead. For almost a week now, he had watched in silence as both Hikari and Thleerium practiced on ground sword drills or mid air combat. Using crackling energy balls, swords or lightning bows, they had repeatedly clashed in a series of grueling exercises designed to improve their powerful fighting skills.

Pooka and Pegasus had also sparred together by using their hooves on the ground or in the sky, while dragons meditated to build up a much needed store of assorted breath weapons. Between these necessary concentration periods, they practiced various flight maneuvers. Yet Sanada strongly felt that something vital was missing from the daily routine and it was only after he had witnessed a dragon attempting to fend off his bond Hikari's containment field, that it hit him; dragons were plagued with the most severest of handicaps and unless they found a way to instantly break loose, Rikkadai's serious vice captain could foresee the battle going badly in their favor.

He had mentioned this to his lover at once and sadly shaking his head, Yukimura had declared Sanada's findings to indeed be a major problem. Marshalling the dragons, the high elf prince had told the great beasts that they must soon find a way to overcome entrapment and the following days had been filled with the mighty mythic lizards fighting to improved their own mystic barriers.

Some of the much older ones soon found their strength and were able to break out of containment fields, but only after a somewhat intense struggle that had left them feeling drained. However, the majority of Tezuka's subjects were unable to do so at all and on Yukimura's advice, the great copper noble had sent word of their troubles to her golden brother.

Ever since, Tezuka had been searching his mind for answers.

Hearing the noisy celebration come to an end, Sanada slipped from his refuge to see what was now going on and upon seeing every last one of his unearthly allies now lined up to receive the king's blessing, the dark haired youth reluctantly returned to Yukimura's side. Much as he detested it, he strongly felt that it was only proper that he too should be seen being touched by the gold's wings.

Glaring along the long line of assorted creatures before him, Sanada's roving eye fell upon the unmistakable forms of his team mates. Yanagi was trading quiet words with the long dark bulk that was Seigaku's basilisk while Yagyu spoke to some other white serpents awaiting their turn. Jackal was almost lost in the center of his own canine brethren and curling his upper lip, Kirihara sneered at both fairy dragons and demons alike. Bunta and Nioh snorted and stamped while flexing large wings. Nearby, a large group of dark coated Pooka suddenly broke into raucous laughter over some secretly shared jest.

After quickly trading some rapid fire, light hearted insults with Hyotei's Gakuto, the large herd of assorted equines started to talk to some of the numerous moon dogs patrolling the immediate vicinity.

One starkly stood out from the others, his stiff crest of head fur instantly identifying him as a celestial hound and on closer inspection, Sanada recognized the larger night canine from the USA tournament.

Pausing in his stroll along the line up, Billy lifted his head; his nose to the wind as keen ears twitched and analyzed the smallest of sounds. Seeing that all was well, he resumed his walking.

Drawing abreast of Rikkadai's vice captain, the sandy coated dog suddenly stopped on his own accord to stare at the brooding demon.

"May pleasant cool night breezes and fine silver moonlight forever gently caress your face." Said Billy, quoting an old moon dog greeting. Sitting proudly erect, he then casually enquired of his one time Japanese tennis rival's health.

"I'm alive." growled Sanada, his dark eyes hard and sharp as flint.

"So I see." replied Billy evenly. "Tell me, where is that arrogant son of a flat winged Hikari that Mike and I fought with against you?"

Abruptly waving a faintly gold glowing, semi transparent wing in Kabaji's direction, the black haired youth bluntly announced that he didn't care where Atobe was at this time.

"You should care." cautioned Billy as he pushed to his feet. "A good fighter always knows where every single one of his comrades is."

Instantly, Sanada cocked an incredulous eyebrow. "Even in the middle of a heated battle? Don't be stupid." he added with a contemptible snort. "No one can possibly know the exact location of over a thousand warriors all fighting at once."

"True." agreed Billy mildly. "But if you treat your fellow fighters as friends and keep them all in your heart, then they will always be beside you in the middle of the most terrible conflicts."

"Troll dung."

"You may scoff now..." warned Billy over one shoulder as he started on his way, "...but you may be sorry when you find yourself surrounded by enemies and not knowing where you're nearest help is coming from."

"Bah! Pack creatures!" thought Sanada bitterly as the heavenly hound left, the long black hair of his Thleerium form waving on the rising breeze. "Far too used to having one of their own kind constantly pressing against their shoulders! Huh! I've learnt to survive on my own, and I'll continue to do so long after he is dead."

"The crested moon dog is right."

At the sweet sound of Yukimura's voice speaking softly into his left ear, Sanada spent a long moment gazing into his lover's beautiful deep purple eyes before half turning away while irritably puffing a faint cloud of hot steam.

Voicing a little sigh, the willowy high elf prince reached down to tenderly take one of his love mate's hands into both of his own.

"Unity." he whispered, his face leaning in until his lips were a scant hair's breath away from a short furred, triangular ear. "All canids are very proud of their history; Moon dogs furiously so. Theirs is a past full of valor, with most credit for their existence going to their guardian duties. Most Mythics... even though some can be traitorous... are faithful to death once loyalties have been established and all those born to run with the pack are the strongest and most faithful companions that one could ever hope to find. Sanada..." slipping his slender arms around his lover's waist, Yukimura gently rested his head against the Demi-Dragon's strong chest. "...please remember that you are no longer alone. I love you and even though they may not show it, your friends also love you. Learn to love them in return and rely on them to support you in troubled times."

"You gush worse than a geyser." replied Sanada, his voice gruff with rough affection. "Do you know something? You are the only one in the entire universe who can get away with spouting such swamp water at me. "Returning his lover's embrace, the brooding youth rubbed his lips against Yukimura's fine, silky hair as the half bred elf chuckled softly.

Just then, the line moved and keeping a devoted arm firmly around each other's waists, the love bonded pair stepped forward to receive Tezuka's blessing.

With the mighty gold's enormous form looming over them, Sanada and Yukimura stood together as Tezuka lightly touched them with his wing tips then puffed a small cloud of steam over their heads. Just as they were about to walk on, the dazzling beast suddenly startled Sanada by extending his tongue then ever so carefully licking the crown of his head.

'_Remember unity' _

The mind voice was strong, yet harmonious and irritably churning at his hair with a free hand, Sanada grumbled a few choice phrases under his breath as he lowered his arm, took Yukimura's left hand in his own and stalked away.

Soft laughter floated from the high elf's smiling lips and watching them leave, Kirihara gave the serious dragon king a jaunty wave.

"I hope you aren't planning to kiss _me_."

For an answer, Tezuka gave the impudent Draca-Demon a slightly rough butt with his wing tips before almost drowning the chuckling half breed in thick cloud of warm moisture.

"See?" he giggled to the creatures waiting behind him. "He _does _love me!" Tipping his head back, he pointed up at a Thleerium lurking upon a tall boulder. "Pay up Mori! I may have once half beaten up on the love of his life, but the gold still loves me!"

Sly smirk curving his lips, the Fudomine healer demon produced a towel out of hammer space before forcefully flinging it the other's face.

Roughly applying it in order to dry the steam induced dampness from his hair, face and neck, Kirihara then playfully shook his right fist in the chortling Thleerium's direction.

"A race!" called Mori brightly while springing lightly into the air. "Come on prissy wings, it'll give me a chance to win my hard won gold back!"

Tossing the towel aside, the Draca-Demon grinned wickedly before voicing a sinister chuckle and taking off in hot pursuit.

Watching them leave from his place on Tezuka's back, Fuji smiled serenely before looking back down and fixing his closed eye gaze onto Ryoma's motionless form.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Breathing a small cloud of steam onto a bowing Raikiri's head, Tezuka straightened his neck then watched with satisfaction as the last member of the long line of Mythics that had passed before him strolled away with a happily grinning Sengoku.

Twisting about so as to look over at his own shoulders, the great dragon then quietly asked his lover to go join his team mates. Once Fuji had slid from his back, hugged his face and bid him a wistful farewell, Tezuka pushed off with powerful hind legs... outstretched wings combining with his leap... to effortlessly carry him to his copper sister's side.

Formally greeting both Healing Flames and his bronze brother with a light touch of curved wings, the three metallic nobles began to discuss their latest concerns with their subjects.

For five days now, those dragons absent from the ocean battle had been attempting to break out of Hikari containment fields; the results had not been good.

Even the copper and Kabaji couldn't break loose without a struggle and rustling her large wings, Healing Flames stoutly declared that they swiftly needed to find a way to overcome the dire handicap.

Shaking his head, Kabaji silently declared there was no way known to Mythics to boost one's powers to such an extreme. Sitting upright on her haunches, his sister thoughtfully rubbed her chin before fixing a hopeful gaze upon her gathered brethren.

"No way known to Mythics, but perhaps there is a way known to humans."

'_And how in Jigoku are you going to get humans to help?'_ snorted Kabaji, his doleful mind tone dripping with acid contempt.

Throwing the bronze a withering glare, Healing Flames proceeded to give her fellow dragons a short lecturer on human science.

"I have lived among and taken care of humans ever since they first left their caves to become thoughtful, inventive hunters of the plains who lived in sturdy huts they had made themselves. During all the time that it then took for them to evolve into town and city dwelling creatures, they have always had doctors of some kind; human's minds who are highly know legible about medicinal plants and their use. Okay, so I'll admit, it was I who _first _taught them, but over the centuries, humans have found many cures to many types of illness on their own."

Dropping back onto all fours, the copper stood proudly; her head held high as the night winds stirred up her hair and her subjects listened intently.

Somewhere in the background, the haunting cry of a Moon dog singing to the celestial orb high above drifted lightly into the ears of the dragons as their clan mother spoke on.

"Humans have known of two great plagues in their time. One was called the "The black death." the other, "Influenza" Both of these scourges wiped out huge chunks of population before a cure was found."

"Blood" said Tezuka seriously before anyone else could react. "The humans made a serum from the blood of the few humans who had recovered and become immune to the disease."

"Exactly." replied Healing flames while holding up a knowing fore claw. "And who do we know here who has already proven that he can break out of Raidon's own containment field?"

For a moment, there was dead silence before Tezuka softly spoke a name.

"Fuji."

"Precisely!" remarked the copper triumphantly. "The 'Blood'! Which brings to mind a little experiment I'd like to try."

Briefly closing her eyes, Healing Flames called for her Hikari bond mate.

"Hanna." she requested the moment the slender red head appeared at her side. "Please throw your containment field around me."

Raising a shapely eye brow, the bird winged woman stared for a moment and wondering if the metallic female had lost her sanity, Hanna shook her head then snapped out both arms.

Crackling blue energy flew from her open palms to swiftly form an inescapable orb of fiery electricity around her friend. Wings rattling, legs straining, the wild eyed copper fought against the cage with every shred of her strength. After what seemed an eternity to both her watching subjects and herself, Healing Flames finally broke loose to then lay panting as if she had been running for miles.

"Too... too much... effort..." she gasped. Looking up, she then fixed her glazed eyes upon Tezuka's grim countenance. "Sire..." sides heaving, the copper fought to regain her breath."...would you... consent to... being contained?"

Stern russet eyes swept the entire gathering. Then, proudly drawing himself up, he answered with a single stern nod.

Swinging about, Hanna turned her unearthly powers onto him. Standing impassively within the energy cage, Tezuka silently waited for his sister to speak. Recovering a little, the copper half stood up and asked the gold to break loose.

Huge, wide leathery sails lifted then extended; the sparking blue globe stretching sideways as if the king's wings were pushing it outwards. Head held high, Tezuka then voiced a fearsome roar; his entire body lighting up to pulse with a brilliant white-blue and golden radiance. Pointing his muzzle to the sky, his wild bellow for freedom rocked the ground beneath him. Seconds later, his prison violently exploded into a million glittering fragments and chuckling at the gold's expression of mild surprise, Healing Flames fully stood up to wave an exultant fore hand in his direction.

"Less than half a minute." she smirked.

Rearing onto his hind legs, Tezuka stared at his own draconian body in a state of puzzled disbelief.

"I have never been able to break out so easily before." he muttered

'_How is this possible?'_ asked an astonished Kabaji.

There was a general round of muttered agreement to the bronze's sediments and holding up both wings and front feet for silence, the copper quickly explained.

"The gold's genetic make up has changed. His blood stream now holds the life force of the 'Blood' and therefore, now retains the human's powers. If the rest of us can also harness that power..."

Comprehension dawning as a very unwelcome and disturbing vision of his subjects looming eagerly over his naked lover danced horribly within his mind's eye, Tezuka's upper lip curled; a savage snarl breaking from him as he suddenly rounded fiercely on his fellow noble.

"If you are thinking for one second..."

"IDIOT!"

Teeth snapping shut within a whiskers length of the skin covering the end of her king's muzzle, the copper's outraged, verbal explosion roughly emphasized her annoyance that Tezuka could even remotely think of such a thing. Huffing, she turned her back on her chastened brother to present a far more practical solution.

"What I was about to propose before "Mr. perverted" here started leaping to conclusions, is that I take a sample of Tezuka and Fuji's blood along with a small sample of his life essence." Whipping about, she silenced anything else Tezuka was about to say with a glare. "He willingly gave me a sample before, he should do again. Now..." swinging her neck, Healing Flames faced her audience once more. "...if I can combine those elements, I'm certain that I can make a serum to boost our own powers."

For a long moment, a deathly hush broken only by the sighing night winds held sway as many dragons exchanged puzzled glances. Abruptly, the tension was shattered as a large green laughed nastily.

"Oh, this is just too rich!" Akutsu mocked. "Can you just see it? All of us dragons invading the upper realm while powered on Fuji juice!" Throwing his head back, the green gave a great shout of laughter. "And maybe after..." he sniggered after recovering his breath, "...we can get some blood from Echizen, and all play tennis like he does!"

"It's not funny." said the copper coldly. "This is a very serious step! Who knows what lasting effects it could have or if it will even work at all!"

"Well I for one don't like the idea at all." growled a white scaled member of the copper's own clan. "So what if the mighty gold can break loose? He is the strongest of us all, it proves nothing!"

"Feht cuhk..." began Tezuka firmly."...I can assure you, that I was never able to break out of a Hikari containment so easily before. Healing Flames is right, I have changed and it's because of the 'Blood."

"I have no wish to be infected by some human's taint." grumbled a blue sitting on the northern edge of the circle. A few more voices rose up in support of the protest causing the downcast copper to sigh.

"If you'll all recall, I did speak for Fuji at the lustrate ritual and remember the Blood purge? You've all seen the results of both the human's blood and his life force rescuing the gold from certain death. Therefore, I have absolute faith in his abilities to help us win this war."

Talk at once broke out among every dragon. Many were in favor of trying the copper's proposal, but as long as a few continued to refuse, the outcome would remain uncertain; there could be no dividing of their ranks.

Rearing onto his hind legs, Kabaji's rarely heard voice suddenly called for silence.

"I can see only one course of action and that is to vote. If it is decided to use the 'Blood's' powers, it will also take time to prepare. Therefore, I suggest a full turn of the sun's delay in invading the upper realm and let Healing Flames along with anyone else who wishes to help her work on a way to boost our strength."

At once, a full round of agreement rose up and suddenly feeling very lonely as dragons began to approach the bronze to cast their votes, Tezuka turned his back on the gathering to shuffle away with a heavy heart.

For the first time in his life, he began to wish that his combined clans were not willing to take on the life force of a human to aid them. Fuji was his love mate, his alone! Fuji was his entire life and the idea of his subjects relying on him like some kind of lab rat both appalled and repulsed him.

Shrinking down to his half human form, he paused beside a large bolder to snatch up some Hikari made clothing left there for dragon use and stepping into some light cotton trousers, he breathed a long, steady stream of steam as his troubled thoughts weighed heavily on his mind and soul.

On one hand, it did seem to be the perfect solution. Small blood samples taken from test subjects had been broken down; certain trace elements being extracted then mixed with other things to produce successful human medicines. No doubt Healing Flames could quickly find and utilize those elements in a way that would be a huge asset to his people.

But on the other hand, it seemed like the fate of every dragon; indeed, every creature of the Brotherhood, was about to place an unfair amount of pressure on his love mate to save them and if Fuji's powers failed them, disappointment was in danger of evolving into anger. If the twisted reasoning's of an unruly mob were turned onto the Tensai, Tezuka himself would have no choice but to defend his human lover to the death.

Then, Tezuka's thoughts took a second, even more sinister twist. Just supposing a power boosting serum from Fuji worked... what then? Would the dragons, all buoyed up on borrowed powers always wish to use it? Would Fuji forever be in demand to present an arm for blood samples or worse; be expected to drop his trousers then release his essence on command? Such thoughts terrified him and starkly torn between love and duty, Tezuka was sorely tempted to take Fuji far away and safely hide him for the rest of the 'Blood's' life.

Yet at the same time, Tezuka knew that this battle was the Brotherhood's last chance to overthrow Raidon's tyranny. To perhaps rob his people of their one shot to take back the freedom Jinnai had once promised would not only be a failure as a king; it would also be a failure to his species and to all Mythics everywhere.

Rattling his wings while pondering his dark thoughts, Tezuka had pointedly ignored some minor conflict erupting between Atobe and a Thleerium warrior before soon finding Fuji crouched beside his stricken great grandson. The mighty gold knew that Ryoma was in need of help. But confronted by his lover's beautiful, tender smile, all sense and reason had abruptly drained out of him.

Desperate to leave his troubles behind... even if only for a short time... Tezuka had closed his eyes, clenched his teeth, then shaken from the strain of trying to behave like a reasonable ruler acting out of duty to his subjects. Seconds later, he felt the hard knot inside him explode and forcing himself to remain calm, he had quietly requested that Fuji walk with him.

He knew the mountain top well. Every single cave, nook and cranny were like old friends and gently wrapping a wing and arm around his lover, Tezuka had concealed them both inside a deep hole in the mountain wall.

There, he had become like a dam bursting. Grabbing the slender human, the half form dragon king had disregarded Fuji's playful quips to kiss him hard. It had been rough, desperate kiss that quickly moved to him impatiently removing the 'Blood's' clothes. Then lowering his hands to rapidly stimulate his lover's erection.

Abruptly, something else had snapped inside him them; an overwhelming longing to carry Fuji into the sky and mate in a dragon way. Although his desire was strong, his deep need to keep Fuji safe from his unpredictable harsher passions rose up to engulf him in a sorrowful wave of uncertainty.

Drawing deep breath, he had forced himself to back away. But luckily for both, Fuji had encouraged Tezuka to talk about his fears and upon gently reassuring the stricken dragon king that all would be well, Tezuka had entered his lover.

With his eager maleness buried deep within Fuji's addictive heat, he had flown high among the clouds where both had enjoyed so rapturous a bliss.

Their pleasures over, Tezuka had returned Fuji to the bonds of the earth. On arriving back at their cave, the Tensai had fallen asleep almost at once. But taunted by reoccurring thoughts, the mighty gold had lain awake for hours.

Some time well after midnight, his lover had been woken by the triumphant roars of male dragons singing a mating song. Swamped by an overwhelming need to once again be alone with his thoughts, Tezuka had asked Fuji to leave.

Alone, Tezuka had strolled from the cave, resumed his true form, then flown to one of mountain top's highest rocky outcrops to brood. A short time later, Ryoma... with the aid of Jiroh, Yuki and Fuji... had awoken from his unnatural slumber.

Exhausted in both mind and spirit by the healing, the trio had passed out to sleep where they fell. Frowning, Tezuka had experienced a faint outpouring of jealousy over the sight of Fuji snuggled against his unconscious guardian. But after a few heartbeats, his common sense had firmly reasserted itself.

After all, he had sternly told himself, it was not as if they were cuddling out of love. The pair had been completely wiped by the act of retrieving Ryoma's consciousness and shifting his weight, Tezuka snorted steam while casting anxious eyes towards the stars.

Abruptly, something moved against the spangled heavens. Steadying his gaze, Tezuka watched as a monochromatic dragon suddenly appeared out of the black void of teleportation. Quickly calling a welcome, the dual colored beast announced himself to the advancing Thleerium guards and upon receiving an 'all clear' signal; he sharply angled down to lightly land a short distance away from the main dragon circle.

For a long moment, the mighty gold watched the human sliding from the new arrival's back out of narrow eyes. Suddenly, the regal russet orbs widened as a thought abruptly jumped within his mind.

FujiYuuta was also a 'Blood'; not anywhere as near as powerful as Syusuke, but a 'Blood' none the less. It had become common knowledge that Saeki and Yuuta were lovers and wishing to question the riddle that had unexpectedly rose up to dangle before him, Tezuka teleported in to land right beside the startled St Rudolph youth and his lover with a faint pop.

Almost shocked out of his wits by the huge creature's sudden appearance, Yuuta all but squeaked the Seigaku captain's name as he leapt backwards

"Fuji Yuuta..." began Tezuka sternly."I wish to test a theory."

Blinking dolphin grey eyes, the young 'Blood's' only response was a confused; "Huh?"

Lifting his head to gaze straight into Saeki's deep blue eyes, Tezuka asked the youngster if he had ever tried to break out of a Hikari containment field.

"Well..." Sitting on his haunches, the black and white dragon looked a little uncomfortable as he slowly ran one fore hand over the back of his head. "...I've never been caged so..."

Suddenly swinging his head around, the mighty gold roared for Atobe.

Reluctantly leaving a sleeping Jiroh's side, the silver haired angel man fixed the mighty gold with haughty gaze.

"You have disturbed Ore Sama's rest." he growled while sternly folding his arms across his chest. "This had better be important."

"It is." stated Tezuka in a matter of fact tone. "Throw your containment field around Saeki."

Exchanging a quick glance with a watchful Aoi, Atobe muttered the words; "Waste of Ore Sama's important time." before creating a crackling ball of energy around the nervous Rokkaku dragon.

"Tyf..." asked Healing Flames quietly as she stepped up to stand at Tezuka's shoulder."...the monochromatic is far too young for this. What can you possibly hope this will achieve?"

"Fuji Yuuta has been with this hatchling the same way I have been with his older brother." answered Tezuka firmly. Raising his voice, he then told Saeki to break out of the containment field.

Lifting his wings while pushing out with his feet, Saeki snarled as the dancing threads of power seemed to close in against him. Tail lashing, teeth bared, he started to frantically fight his cage in the frightened, desperate manner of any trapped wild animal.

'_Saeki...' _ Tezuka silently instructed. '_...listen carefully. Do not fight it.'_

Taking a few deep, calming breaths, the blue eyed mythic lizard ceased his struggles to stand quietly.

'_Good.' _Tezuka resumed. '_Now young one, focus your powers in your shielding magic. Create the barrier then push it hard against the cage that holds you.'_

Nodding, Saeki began to do as he was bid. For a few long moments, it seemed that such a young dragon was completely incapable of accomplishing such feat. But just as the gathered dragons were starting to mutter ominously under their breaths, Saeki suddenly lit up with a faint blue-grey glow.

'_That's it.' _ Tezuka encouraged. _'Focus and push.'_

Bowing his head, his eyes closing, Saeki began to shake; beads of sweat pearling on his face and neck then spreading right across his body. Wings and horns glistening with hot moisture, the young dragon trembled and growled. Suddenly, his head flew up. Eyes snapping open, his powerful form spectacularly erupted with a bright out pouring of pure radiance.

His deep throated growls becoming booming roars, the pulsating youngster slowly; but surely, started to push the containment field outwards.

Gritting his teeth, Atobe boosted his own energy in order to keep his captive in place. But rearing onto his hind legs, the wild eyed dragon gave one final scream of defiance before his prison fragmented then burst in a fiery shower of shattered rain.

Chest heaving, his breath rasping in his throat, Saeki stared incredulously at his own self before turning astonished eyes onto his equally shocked by his incredible feat lover.

"I did it!" gasped the young dragon in awe. "I did it! I broke out!" Throwing his head back, he let out a joyful whoop.

Passing a shaking hand across his brow, Atobe smirked before turning to speak to his staring bronze.

"Just goes to show that you never can tell... Na Kabaji?"

For once, Kabaji failed to answer as his lower jaw hung in mute befuddlement. Then, as if remembering himself, the bronze snapped his mouth shut before he loudly cleared his throat to gain his fellow dragons attention.

"So..." he rumbled quietly."...it appears that Tezuka's theory is correct."

An excited muttering instantly broke out. Moments later, most of the gathering had surged forward to eagerly surround a smug Saeki. A hundred babbled questions were thrown at him and sitting on his haunches, the youngster repeatedly drew a trembling front foot down the back of his head while his white face turned an embarrassed shade of delicate crimson. Chuckling sheepishly, he did his best to answer.

Behind him, Healing Flames quietly drew Yuuta, Tezuka and the two dragons from her clan who had protested the most about using 'Blood' powers to one side.

"That demonstration has proven something." she began without preamble. "Even though Yuuta here is not as strong as his brother, I'm so sorry my dear, no offense intended..." She quickly added the very second she noticed the younger Fuji's dark expression, "... his blood. and no doubt, his life essence. Carries the same abilities. Feht cuhk, Secdcuv drafydan uymml, can you now see how important the 'Bloods' are to our race?"

For a long moment, the white and blue dragons turned to harshly appraise a scowling Yuuta. Even though he was unnerved by the fiercely hostile expressions, he flatly refused to show it. Firmly repressing both his fears and his fury at being reminded of how he was still trapped in Syusuke's shadow, the youth steeled himself to grimly return his judges unblinking gaze.

A deep silence, broken only by the sighing winds settled upon the small group and after what seemed an eternity to the waiting copper and gold, the old white dragon huffed a small cloud of misty ice before sitting up and folding his front legs across his chest.

"This human is unusually brave." Jaws curving up, he then gave the staring Yuuta a brief nod. "He has proven himself, just as his brother has already done. Therefore, I shall withdraw my objection."

All eyes then turned to face the blue. Dark sapphire orbs flicking between each member of the group in turn, he then drew himself up to speak proudly.

"I still don't like it sire. I know the older 'Blood' has saved you twice now, but the idea of always relying on a human to aid us..." Trailing off, he frowned at his metallic rulers.

"Fear not." said Healing Flames gently while carefully laying a reassuring wing over the other's scaled back. "Only for this one battle alone shall we ask for the 'Blood's' powers. And should we fail in our fight, the Hikari will own us forever and we shall never seek 'Bloods' help again."

_'And if we win?'_

Turning to face Kabaji, the copper gave him a firm, decisive nod.

"We shall heap honors upon the 'Bloods' then never again ask them for their powers. But should they ever find it in their hearts to voluntarily help us, then who am I to refuse?"

"Well said." replied the blue importantly. "Very well. I too shall withdraw my objection."

Upon hearing those words, Tezuka's breath exploded from his mouth; he hadn't even been aware he had been holding it. The dragons wouldn't ever ask for Syusuke or Yuuta's blood (or essence) ever again!

Head spinning from a sudden release of tension, Tezuka actually smiled.

"Why Tyf..." purred Healing Flames while peering impishly at him through the long lashes of her half closed eyes."...whatever can you be thinking about?"

"I'm thinking..." he firmly stated, his bearing at once becoming all regal and proud once more."...that it's time to begin preparing the serum."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Repeatedly rubbing the inside of his arm, Yuuta frowned at the little sore spot just inside his elbow before glaring down at his brother. Yuki had already been awake for some time and now sat silently guarding his soundly sleeping charge. Looking up, the tall angel man stared coldly as the younger 'Blood' along with the gold and the copper approached.

"Ah..." said Healing Flames softly before anyone else could speak."...it seems such a shame to wake him."

Crouching down at his lover's side, Tezuka tenderly brushed aside the hair covering the 'Blood's' eyes before gently puffing a small cloud of steam onto Fuji's peaceful face and giving his right shoulder a careful shake.

"Syusuke..." he murmured into one delicate ear."...wake up."

Trying to respond, Fuji voiced a quiet; "Hmf.." before half waving a lazy hand and curling into a tight ball. Normally hard russet orbs softening, Tezuka sernerly touched his love mate's mind.

'_Pamujat Pmuut, forgive me... but I must ask for your help.'_

Remaining asleep, Fuji answered with a soft snore. However, his mind lifted just enough from its slumber to sleepily reply; '_Um... Tezuka?'_

_'Relax...' _ the half human form dragon king told the Tensai as he lovingly stroked the youth's silky honey-brown hair. '_You don't need to awaken.'_

_'Good.' _ A silent, mental yawn was then followed by a question. '_What's happening?'_

In hushed, gentle tones, Tezuka explained the need for Healing Flames to take a blood sample and upon obtaining the teenager's consent, the half human form copper knelt to carefully insert a needle into Fuji's right arm. Apart from frowning in his sleep, the youth never moved and once the sample was taken, she humbly thanked the boy before hurrying off to spin it down.

Contentedly watching his sister set up her small centrifuge as a curious Mori and Yukimura looked on, Tezuka sat down then lifted Fuji's head into his lap.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Snuffling, Fuji woke up. Breath hissing as he yawned, the Tensai propped himself up onto one elbow; only to stop and blink in surprise as he discovered Yuki's white-blue outer robe had been carefully wrapped around him. Allowing the garment to slide onto his lap, Fuji sat up then smiled as he gazed at his surroundings.

Faint sunlight was filtering in from under a huge wing that was being held tent like over him. At his side, large wall of soft golden belly scales moved like a breathing mountain and voicing a light, silvery chuckle, the 'Blood' reached up to playfully tickle the leathery hide. At once, the warm dragon skin vibrated and as he moved his hand along the scales in tender caress, the wing lifted thus flooding his refuge with dawn light.

Shading his eyes with his right hand, Fuji breathed a soft; "Good morning Mitsu." before he gazed wondrously at the stunning view laid out before him.

He and Tezuka were all alone on a high. flat table of rock right up there at the very pinnacle of the mountains. Below, the jutting tops of the lower peaks showed as dark spires of stone through a stark white ocean of misty, rolling clouds. Above, long ribbons of scarlet drifted as banners proudly proclaiming the new day and as the great glowing disk that was the sun slowly welled up from the distant rim of the earth, the heavy mountain clouds shone with a brilliant sheen of beaten gold.

Once the day star had climbed into the sky, the early air borne fog suddenly transformed into a mass of vaporous swords lancing down from sky borne clouds that faded from red to pink then pale yellow as the gentle, cold wind so much as hardly stirred at their hair.

It was so quiet high on the roof of the world that Fuji swore he could hear the silence and turning shining, open blue eyes towards Tezuka, the Tensai felt his breath catch in his throat. Fully lit up by the dawn sun, the mighty gold was glowing brighter than a newly minted gold coin and laying a hand upon a massive, curving talon, the 'Blood' whispered reverently; "The dawn.. Its so beautiful."

"I thought you would like it." Tezuka replied quietly.

Just then, a thought occured to him and looking all about them, Fuji asked if the invasion of the heavens had begun.

"It has been delayed one day." Lowering his head, the enormouse dragon ever so carefully nuzzeled the bewildered human.

Lifting his right arm, it suddenly dawned on Fuji that his inside elbow now bore a small needle mark. Abruptly, memories for the previous night came flooding back.

"So I didn't dream it." he muttered while thoughtfully rubbing the tiny wound.

"No, you didn't. Healing Flames is hoping to create a serum from your blood and that of your brother that will boost a dragon's power enough so that it can break out of a Hikari containment field with ease. However..." here, Tezuka paused; an expression of regret flooding his proud draconian features before he continued. "...there is one more thing the copper needs."

Recalling how his essence had restored his lover in the past, Fuji instantly guessed what that something was.

"I'll give it to you and only you." he whispered after a brief hesitation. "I'll give it to you and you can take it to her."

Looking at Fuji as if seeing him for the first time, Tezuka's moist eyes filled up with love. Shrinking down to his half human form, he then lifted his lover into his arms.

"Thank you, my beloved 'Blood'."

Carrying the Tensai over to a nearby rocky overhang, Tezuka then gently laid Fuji upon the large thick blanket he had left there.

Swamped with an overwhelming gratitude due to what Fuji was about to give him for the good of all dragons... and indeed... all Mythics everywhere... Tezuka suddenly felt happier than he had ever been in his life as he lowered his naked form onto the Tensai's willing body.

Kissing his lover, his need for the Tensai swiftly grew. Fuji could feel it, his own body responding and rapidly becoming ready for Tezuka's entrance. But there would be no rushing to harvest what was needed. Tezuka intended to take the smaller, willowy teenager in a way that would fully and completely satisfy the 'Blood's' every desire.

Swiftly removing Fuji's clothing, Tezuka then kissed him deeply while lightly caressing the youth's flat nipples. Lips gently brushing down the Tensai's neck, his mouth then roved delicately over Fuji's chest before he took the one of the small rosy buds into his mouth.

Moaning his ecstasy as Tezuka's careful suckling caused fiery sensations to swell within, Fuji felt the unmistakable rising of hunger that knew only one cure. Warm hands rubbed his skilled lover's strong arms then Tezuka's scale covered back. Then his fine boned fingers were caressing lax golden wings before losing themselves in his dragon's messy golden-brown hair.

Then Tezuka was kissing Fuji's mouth once more; his tongue gently probing. Fuji slid his own tongue against his lovers, delighting in the way that the light touch of his fingers was never too much or too frenzied, but sensitive and knowing

Tezuka tasted the warmth of the 'Blood's' mouth, then the salt of his throat. He kissed Fuji's shoulders and teasingly nibbled on smooth flesh; gently playing with all of Fuji's sensitive places that he knew so well.

Trailing tender kisses down the length of the Tensai's body, Tezuka then hugged him around his slender waist; his head briefly resting on Fuji's flat belly before moving down to kiss the jutting pole of ridged man flesh that reared against it.

Carefully running his tongue along his partner's maleness, Tezuka licked and tasted; reveling in the intense feeling of giving his love mate pleasures as he carefully worked upon loosening Fuji's tight opening.

"Now Fuji..." Tezuka panted at length while producing a soft, pliable plastic tube from a little box waiting beside their impromptu bed. "..It's time."

Far too caught up in the surging waves of pleasure crashing against him, Fuji never noticed what Tezuka held in one hand. All he knew was that he was exalting in the joy of his lover's entrance and the pulse of the wonderful rhythmic movements inside him.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Late morning sun shine cast its brightness upon the highest parts of Toubkal Mountain. Standing in well ordered ranks, Hikari, Naga, Kitsune, elves and demons practiced sword drills while Pegasus and Pooka trained in fighting skills using hard hooves and teeth. Moon dogs, Tanuki's and wererats snarled as they grappled tooth to tooth while Mongoose spirits practiced the lightening fast dash in, strike; leap out movements normally used for fighting snakes.

Small pseudo dragons and their fairy dragon cousins worked at perfecting quick, evasive darting movements while troops of Wyverns practiced a maneuver called a "Flying start" with the youngest of the hatchling dragons.

This involved the Wyverns flying at a low altitude while the smaller dragon children glided high overhead. Without warning, a hatchling would suddenly fold its wings and fall. A wyvern would then have to instantly position itself beneath the plummeting youngster, catch it on their backs then bear it softly to the ground. Such tactics were vital for the retrieving of wounded Hikari, Thleerium or any other human sized creature riding a flyer in battle.

Ringing the grounds around all those training at sword play, the adult dragons hummed quietly as they sat in deep meditation.

Standing proudly atop a craggy cliff face, Tezuka critically watched the entire proceedings. Head up, his front legs straight, the mighty gold stood with his right hind leg forward; the other stretched back a little. With his sails raised and his long tail curving forward so the tip pointed towards the base of his neck, the king of dragons cut a perfect picture of regal alertness; his messy golden-brown hair waving in the stiff winds sweeping across the bare rocky slopes.

Although he was keeping a close watch on his subjects while constantly scanning the surrounding area for danger, Tezuka would drop his gaze every now and then to lovingly watch his lover sleep.

Worn out by all of his recent activities, Fuji lay blissfully curled up and wrapped in a warm blanket between the first two talons of the mighty gold's left front foot. Lowering his head to gently lick his love mate's hair, Tezuka then turned his attention onto a little scene taking place on a flat area of dark grey stone behind him.

Healing Flames had set up a small laboratory upon a long, sturdy trestle table. Orderly rows of test tubes; some empty, some holding various fluids filled a large holding rack. Two small centrifuges spun quietly while Mori and Yukimura assisted the copper by tending to four small metal cauldrons suspended over low cooking fires.

Carefully pouring some clear liquid into a beaker, the half human form dragon held it up towards the sun, scrutinized it carefully then set it down to examine her findings.

Using a long glass pipette, she extracted some liquid from another container then placed a few drops into yet a different glass bowl. Frowning at the faintly smoking reaction, she placed a few drops onto a glass slide then studied it under a well rigged microscope.

Using a thick wooden ladle, Mori scooped some fluid from his cauldron into a stone bowl. Wandering up to the clearly frustrated doctor, he calmly offered the holding vassal's contents.

Adding a small spoon's worth, Healing Flames then called for Yukimura to bring some dried herbs. Sprinkling them into the mixture, she critically watched the ingredients mix.

Nothing happened for a minute or two, then without warning, the clear liquid in the glass bowl lit up with a bright blue glow. Three sets of eyes widened and turning her head, Healing Flames firmly held onto her rising excitement as she called out to Inui.

Somewhat to his chagrin, the ancient Basilisk had been delegated to the job of note taking. (He had really wanted to make "Juice" but one sharp word from the copper had sent him skulking off to brood before Mori had saved him by suggesting he become the experiments record taker) Hearing the urgent summons, he rapidly sauntered over to then peer at the bowl with great interest.

"By my calculations..." drawled the juice fiend while consulting his thick data book, "...I'd say it has a ninety percent ratio of being correct."

"Besides..." grinned Mori, "...it looks and smells perfect. Raymehk vmysac, we must test this at once."

Glancing across at Sanada who was helping to oversee the Elvin sword drills, Yukimura quietly asked who would be a willing test subject.

"If anyone should try it first, it should be me." said the copper firmly. "It's not poisonous." she added while cocking an amused eye at an uncomfortably squirming Inui.

Snatching up a disturbingly large hypodermic (similar the ones that vets used to run calcium under the skin of cattle), she quickly drew a full 100cc's of fluid from the bowl. Passing the dreadful instrument to Yukimura, she then transformed back to her full dragon form.

"Now..." she rumbled while displaying a small scale less patch inside her front leg."...inject me."

Taking a deep breath, the beautiful high elf sent a silent prayer to his ancestors before lifting the large needle. With a hard, decisive jab, the sharp metal point pierced the tough dragon hide and slowly depressing the plunger, Rikkadai's captain sent the newly created medicine deep into the copper's blood stream.

Once the tube was empty, Yukimura carefully removed it then stood waiting for further instructions.

"What now?" asked Mori while Healing Flames sat as if in deep thought.

"We wait a few minutes for it to take effect, and then we test it."

The words were barely out of her mouth when a misty blue fog suddenly sprung up around the large metallic dragon. Gasping her fascination, she wordlessly eyed the mystic aura before the light shimmered then rapidly faded away. Opening her mind, she quickly called for Hanna to attend her.

Once the angel woman had arrived, the copper once again asked for the containment field to be placed around her. Less than half a minute later, she was free.

"It works!" she cried triumphantly, a huge smile splitting her face as she loudly roared her excitement. Holding her hands up before her, Healing Flames voiced a happy laugh then cheerfully called to the assembled clans.

Instantly, all activity stopped. Every Mythic rushed over to the place where the copper and company were landing, then gathered around to eagerly hear her welcome news.

"We have a serum!" she announced grandly. "One that boosts our powers and allows us to break free of containment orbs!"

A great cheer rose up from the dragons. Once it had died down, Billy stepped forward to ask if it would work on any other creature.

"Shall we see?" asked Healing Flames while gesturing for the celestial hound to step forth. A small 10cc needle was produced and it was the work of a moment for Mori to administer the medication.

Kevin then quickly provided an energy cage and within seconds, the snarling crested moon dog had broken loose.

"It's a miracle." Billy said in a hushed, wondrous tone, his large amber orbs shining with new found hope. "I've never been able to do that."

"Well, it's all the proof I need!" laughed Momo' while sitting upright then cheerfully thumping his chest with a forepaw. "Come on! I'm sure there's a few Mongooses here that could do with a boost!"

A happy, carnival type of spirit descended on the great crowd as rows of eager Mythics lined up to receive their dose.

Shaking his head, a bemused Yuuta watched the proceedings before snorting his happy annoyance at his brother. Bundled up in his blanket, his head resting on a soft pillow as he still lay between his dragon's toes, Fuji Syusuke remained blissfully unaware of all the fuss.

"Well, there is one thing I can say." Chuckled Yuuta to a very proud Saeki. "For once in my life, I'm finally able to enjoy something first that he can't."

"I wouldn't be too certain." said Tezuka, his solemn hazel-gold orbs holding a faint light of amusement. "Look closely."

Leaning down, Yuuta sternly eyed his older sibling. Then, as if stung, he suddenly leapt back to gasp his shock. The younger 'Blood's' brother may have been snoring, but his lips were curved into one very satisfied smile.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

To Be Continued...

Dragon Names.

:Feht cuhk; Wind Song

Secdcuv drafydan uymm: Mists of the water fall


	111. Yami No Tatakai 3

Greetings all! Sorry about the delay, but man! Life is freaking BUSY these days! Still, I was able to scrape together some time for myself to tackle my beloved story and once again, we find all of our heroes preparing for battle. READ ON!

Disclaimer: If Prince Of Tennis really was mine, one would really see some hot Mythic action!

AND... Speaking of HOT action... Tezuka and Fuji are at it again! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yami No Tatakai

Part 1

"Eve Of The War"

Chapter 3

-.-.-.-.-.

Story: Tora Macaw

-.-.-.-

Striding from his crystal throne room; his cold, proud face a forbidding mask of dark fury, lord Raidon of the Hikari stalked to the vast chamber's southern most end to pass through a large oaken door being held open by two bowing servants.

Before him, a large rectangular court yard paved with dazzling white marble shone brightly beneath the early morning sun. At each end, a row of slender columns supported a gallery of intricate lace work. Dominating the area boarded by hedges rimmed by gardens of honeysuckle and delicate roses, was a huge fountain whose massive grey marble basin was supported on the backs of twelve stone dragons. Pure, clear water poured from grinning mouths that seemed to mock him and angered by the numerous reports he had received, the powerfully built angel man glared at the great water feature; his breath leaving him as a frustrated hiss while he mulled over several facts in his mind.

Thanks to Aidon and Tachibana's warriors so fiercely guarding those accursed flying lizards, none of his spies had been able to determine exactly what was happening down on the moral realm. All he knew for certain, that was the dragon king had somehow been miraculously restored to full health and had now gathered a formable army of both his own kind and many creatures of the Brotherhood. Even now, they trained in the ways of warfare and judging from the echoing roars that had been drifting on the winds for many days now, an attack could be coming at any time.

"Let them try." he angrily sneered to himself. "My own forces are well prepared and they shall soon learn that my defenses are completely impregnable."

But as it often was in the minds of most warlords, Raidon couldn't help but hold a small feeling of doubt deep in the back of his mind. Cursing his spies incompetent attempts to bring back at least one _useful _ piece of information that could truly guarantee a crushing victory in his favor, the scowling blonde's thoughts turned to the prisoners already taken.

Wererats and Tanuki's he couldn't really use. They were cowardly creatures and would no doubt give themselves away out of sheer nerves once before the gold's horde. And while true he could send his mild mannered new chancellor, the serene and quiet Kasuki, Raidon knew it would be a fruitless exercise. The mighty gold was no fool; he could look straight into any creature's heart and see the betrayal that lurked there. No, there had to be another way; some other creature that could approach the Mythic overlord without giving away any undertones of treachery.

An image of the red dragon he had taken came to mind. However, Raidon was quick to dismiss it. That creature was far too broken in spirit and confronted by his own species; his mind would crack thus resulting in a confession of his mission.

Luscious, his other prisoner would never be trusted for a second. However, the thought of the captive silver suddenly gave the cold ruler a crafty idea.

Long ago, that particular dragon had marked a female for his own; a female that the gold had once snatched from him and mated in one of their barbaric breeding flights.

Once the passion of mating had left her, she had turned upon her king the moment she had seen the irreparable damage the gold had inflicted on her friend's wing and with him out of the way, the Dark Hunters had attacked and quickly started disposing of the flight's resulting offspring.

During that frightening aftermath, the white scaled beast had been treated with open scorn. After all, in the dragons' minds, she had been the reason that Tezuka had departed thus turning them into _musanc;_ clans less dragons open to the cruel whims of a dangerous white haired demon.

But then, a strange thing had happened. Once the young white-golds were dead, Aion had departed for lands unknown; taking all of his Hunters with him and ever since then, no Hunter's shadow had fallen across the isolated group.

Shortly afterwards, Luscious had seized the kingship of his own small clan. Yet still the lesser dragons had blamed the snowy female for any further misfortunes until their ruler had one day marked her as his own. As the mate of the leader, no one could even assault her with so much as a dirty look.

But now, ten thousand years on, Drabine chuf was gazed upon with pity. Never again had she experienced the pleasures of a mating flight. The silver had always taken her on the ground during her season and as such matings' never produced young, the rest of her clan had begun to view her sad plight with compassion.

She herself had gone from being a once vibrant, happy creature to an empty shadow void of all emotion save one; intense sorrow. And with most of her feelings suppressed, Raidon felt that she would be the perfect pawn for his new and deadly game... After all, even the gold would not harm his one time mate and getting her to pose as an out cast searching to re-join the king's clan seemed to be the perfect plan for infiltration.

With her soul in darkness, the white could fully conceal the truth behind her presence thus becoming the perfect informant. Rubbing his hands together, heaven's king voiced a cruel chuckle before reaching up to give one of the white stone dragons an approving pat. Thoughtfully stroking his beard, a mean smirk marring his proud features, Raidon strode purposefully in the direction of the castle's dungeons.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Below Tezuka's vantage point, a multitude of dragons strutted proudly. Heads held high, their wings extended, they constantly voiced smug roars to sing their prowess. Occasionally, one would rear onto its hind legs. Briefly lighting up in a radiant blue-gold glow, it would loudly proclaim its might before stepping aside to allow another to display.

Around them, the many other Mythics of the Brotherhood also walked with the supreme self assurance of the indestructible and although as not as flamboyant as the dragons, most of the assorted creatures would often sit on their haunches to lift their heads then bear defiant teeth to the heavens.

Throughout the afternoon, more and more new comrades appeared. Directed straight to Healing Flames on arrival, they soon found themselves presenting a limb for injection and a short time later, they too joined the swelling ranks of the gold's army to test their new found powers.

Remaining on his high cliff top, Tezuka watched the proceedings through stern Hazel-gold eyes. It pleased him to see his many subjects so confident about their abilities, yet at the same time; he couldn't help but feel reoccurring undercurrents of worry wed to quiet sorrow.

During the course of his very long life span, the mighty gold dragon had learned that nothing was ever certain; even the rising and setting of the sun could change.

One day, it could be sinking into a clear blue sky; its life giving rays still throwing light for up to an hour after disappearing below the horizon. The next, it could vanish into a thick cloud bank thus quickly plunging the world into darkness.

One wet days, there would be no sunrise. The land would just experience a slow changing from black, to grey followed by a pale illumination dulled by veils of rain and charcoal clouds. But then, the wind could spring up out of nowhere to chase the gloom away so the sun could shine once more.

Could the coming battle also change like the sun? And if so, would it shine or be swamped in a freezing deluge complete with thunder and lightening?

Had Tezuka been a creature given to sighs, he would have done so as he shifted his weight then lowered his head so he could gaze upon Fuji's peaceful face once more.

Here was a human that was more like the sea. He could be so calm and gentle, yet he could also transform into a raging tempest whose huge, savage waves that, in spite of the gold's great strength, could smash him down if he wished then drown him in an instant. But as formidable as he was, the 'Blood' could lull him by rocking him on a serene swell while tiny breakers quietly lapped against his scaled hide.

"The sea can rip apart the strongest ship and even sink an island." Tezuka told himself while lifting his head to look up at sky once more. "But at the same time, the wind can die, the currents can slacken and the sun can beat down to force the ocean into mirror calm submission. Fuji, I need you and all those you have helped with your powers to remain a hurricane if we are to defeat the strong hold of the sun."

A small sound broke from the Tensai then; a low pitched rumbling growl that turned into an angry groan as the youth frowned and tossed restlessly in his sleep.

Quickly lowering his head once more, Tezuka peered into his lover's now troubled face.

"Fuji?" he whispered gently. Extending his tongue, he carefully licked the 'Blood's' warm cheek.

To the huge dragon, his human lover felt hot as if in the grip of a fever and judging from the way a scarlet stain had appeared to rapidly spread its taint across flushed skin, whatever illness was suddenly plaguing the Tensai was starting to gain a greater hold.

Urgently summoning Healing Flames, Tezuka then crouched beside her as the copper dragon in her half form knelt to examine the stricken youth.

"This is most unusual." she said after several tense minutes had ticked by. "He isn't sick, yet something his clearly disturbing him."

Carefully touching his lover's mind, Tezuka was appalled by the images he saw there. The crimson darkness above the scowling Tensai was full of blood soaked Hikari and demons. Both Raidon and Aion laughed cruelly in the background as bones rained from the sky and dragons howled in pain. Abruptly, the scene shifted; becoming the inside of a strange labyrinth of stone. Rivers of glistening life fluid swirled around his talons and standing in the very center of a huge limestone chamber, a white dragon glared through blazing red eyes.

Surrounding the white, a grinning ring of skulls seemed to beckon and backing stiffly away from the empty eye sockets, a sweat soaked, dirt stained mongoose suddenly screamed in anguish before making a lightening fast dash between the snow scaled monster's toes.

Abruptly, the entire scene was then engulfed in a roaring river of flames. Head shooting up, Tezuka's gasp of consternation cut the chilly air like a knife. His body trembling, his sides heaving as if he had been flying or running hard, the mighty dragon king unexpectedly felt as if he had been forced to flee from some terrible unknown threat as he once again found himself standing atop a craggy cliff.

On Fuji's neck, a golden circle began to pulse; the bright ring flashing in time with Tezuka's own heart beat as an odd sensation of inexplicable danger wed to an unexpected surge of need settled upon him.

Pulling the blanket over his head, the youth lying at his feet mumbled something intangible before suddenly falling back into a peaceful sleep once more.

"Well, the fever has left him." Healing Flames stated after taking another quick look at the 'Blood's' lax form. Turning to Tezuka, she returned to her true form before seriously asking what her king had seen during his mind touch.

Just as the regal creature was about to reply, the sky above was abruptly spilt asunder by the desperate sounding call of a lone dragon. Fully surrounded by weapons bearing Thleerium, the solitary beast hovered in mid air then seemed to be pleading with Tachibana's warriors for permission to land on the mountain top.

Rearing onto his hind legs, Tezuka stared hard for a moment. Then, stern russet orbs flying open, he hissed menacingly before raising his mind voice.

'_Kyoya, Tachibana, Chrono, allow the white one to land, but stay close.'_

Instantly flying into a tunnel formation, the vast horde of demons quickly escorted the visitor to a wind swept patch of bare rocky ground. All around, every activity was suspended as most of the fully adult dragons quickly closed in to surround the nervous stranger.

Menaced by a tightly closed circle of hissing, teeth bearing, talon flexing Brotherhood, the clearly frightened white dragon swayed this way and that; her head and tail down as lowered wings, hunched body and tucked in legs added empathize to her very submissive posture.

High above the gathering, Tezuka voiced a rumbling growl just as Fuji suddenly awoke with a start.

"Danger!" he spat, his open eyes filled with silver fire as lips curved back in a fearsome snarl to reveal sharp, pointed fangs.

Seconds later, the Tensai blinked; the dangerous otherworldly character abruptly leaving him and pulling his blanket around his shoulders, Fuji then stood up to glare down at the new arrival.

Every other dragon or creature that had come to the mountain had been instantly welcomed into the gathering. However, just the mere sight of this snow white dragon had caused an instant flaring of hostile emotions that bought an uneasy sense of impending doom to settle upon the young male's soul. Frowning, his own sudden rush of anger surprised him. He had seen the visitor before, both in his dreams and in a vision once shown to him by a mysterious platinum dragon

Caught off guard, the unexpected hot stab of jealousy momentarily confused him. If someone had asked him during those few tense minutes, Fuji would have been quick to deny the strange feelings stirring within.

After all, why should it be bothering him that _this _was the very same female that his lover had once mated with? So what if she had then borne his children? The act had taken place ten thousand years before his birth. Plus, those offspring were now all dead; only Ryoma; a distant yet direct descendent of that bloodline, remained to constantly remind him of what Tezuka had once done. Even though he couldn't understand way, Fuji. on the few occasions following any shadowy memories connected to that strange encounter after the lustrate ritual... sometimes had found it hard to look at the small tennis champion without reliving the hated scene in the back of his mind.

But driven by an all consuming need to never reveal his very occasional dark feelings, the Tensai had always hidden his rare bouts of hateful annoyance arising from his dragon's past behind his quiet smile.

Eyes sliding shut, his lips curving into a serene expression of unruffled calm, Fuji swallowed his misgivings then looked up to ask his tense shouldered lover for the reason behind the army's belligerent reception.

"It is because she is a _Musanc... _an outcast dragon belonging to the silver's forsaken clan. Fuji, Luscious has long been looked upon as a traitor to my rule and all those who follow him are seen as usurpers and spies. Therefore, my people always react in this manner to protect themselves whenever one of my brother's own is near."

"And you?" Fuji asked while laying a comforting hand upon one huge curving talon. "Will you protect yourself?"

"There is no need." replied Tezuka proudly. "I'll go now to speak to her and find out why she has come."

Lowering his head and neck to the ground, the regal dragon king then silently invited his lover to join him. Quickly pulling himself up with well practiced ease, Fuji swiftly settled into place on the base of the gold's neck and leaning back, he kept his body tense as his lover sprang forth then arched his body so he dramatically dived down the cliff face.

At once, the sheer force of the rushing wind wed to the harsh pull of gravity threatened to rip him from the dragon's back. Tightening his legs against the warm scales, Fuji also held onto the tall neck ridge rearing up before him. Less than half a minute later, he relaxed as the great golden beast swooped; snapped out wide leathery sails then curved his vast body a little upwards before lowering his back legs; his huge wings noisily beating in order for him to land, then lightly stand upon the solid earth once more.

Neatly folding his wings against his back, the ruler glared around at his subjects shuffling back to make room for him before proudly stalking forward to fill the resulting gap.

For a long moment, the mighty gold and much smaller white female eyed each other impassively. Suddenly, the snow scale's sapphire orbs went wide and lifting trembling a fore claw, she pointed at her king's back.

"Why do you carry a human?"

Regally drawing himself up, Tezuka answered her sharp question with one of his own.

"Why are you here?"

Snorting her disdain, the other dragon swept her brethren with a sorrowful gaze before lowering her muzzle to the ground and bowing deeply.

"Forgive me sire, but I will not answer you while that creature sits upon your shoulders."

"Then..." replied Tezuka sternly as he began to turn away from the groveling female, "...I will not speak to you."

Seeing how very close she was to being thoroughly dismissed, Drabine chuf all but jumped onto her hind feet; her palms up in a pleading gesture as her next set of words broke from her in a desperate rush.

"Please! Don't turn away, I beg you!"

Snorting steam, Tezuka sat up; his front legs crossed over his chest as he fixed his guest with the frosty gaze his closest friends knew so well.

"State your business."

Head briefly dipping, the white dragon muttered her thanks before shooting a sharp glare at Fuji then schooling her features into a contrite expression.

"I have left the silver's clan and humbly ask to join yours."

Low growls wed to restless wing movements and foot shuffling met her statement. Holding up his wings, Tezuka called for silence.

"So, you wish to join us. Drabine Chuf, many thousands of years have passed since we last met. In all that time, you have chosen to remain at my brother's side. Why come to me now?"

"Because..." she replied carefully, "...things have changed. Sire, mighty gold. Please. Allow this unworthy one to speak with you alone."

A deathly hush descended then. Even the wind seemed to have paused its endless moaning over the mountains as all Mythic eyes met Tezuka's proud, thoughtful gaze.

"Very well." he said after a short hesitation. "I shall grant you audience. Fuji, please wait for me beside Kabaji."

Noticing how Yuki was quick to join the bronze the moment the gold had spoken, the 'Blood' gave a single grim nod. He didn't like the idea of his lover going off alone with a dragon that seemed to ooze of untold menace. But not wishing to argue, he silently slid from his love mate's back.

Cerulean eyes wide open, the Tensai then wordlessly challenged the white as approached her in order to cross the circle and reach Tezuka's second in command. A chill breeze had unexpectedly sprung up around him; the moving air lifting his hair while a faint blue glow rose up to engulf his slender form.

To Drabine chuf, it suddenly felt as though death itself had appeared out of nowhere to hold her in its icy grip and unable to control the shudder running down her spine, she glanced about at the dragon circle; only to receive her next biggest shock of the day.

For many of her brethren were lifting their wings in salute, while most of the lesser creatures of the brotherhood dropped into unmistakable bows in reverence to his passing.

In the swift space of a heartbeat, she suddenly met the 'Blood's' harsh gaze and stepping a little to one side, she whimpered under her breath as an odd sensation of the human reaching out to painfully tug on her spirit distressed her. But in mere seconds, the feeling had passed. Fuji walked up to the looming bronze then stood silently beside a cold eyed Hikari warrior.

Shaking aside her fears with an effort, the white dragon hid her sigh of relief behind a low groan as she dropped back onto all fours to walk towards her king.

Silently ordering a small group of demons to keep a close eye on them, Tezuka began to slowly walk away from his murmuring subjects.

Open eyes glittering with silver menace, Fuji firmly placed a lid upon his rolling emotions. It bothered him for wanting to be so callow, but as he watched the one he loved vanish behind a high rock wall with the one he had once mated with, the turmoil of dealing with such powerful mixed emotions showed in the coldness of his orbs; the strong wind now racing through the area blowing his hair back as he stood like a grim stone statue awaiting the gold's return.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Once concealed from the gathering's sight, Tezuka's first reaction was to notice how warm and oppressive the air seemed now that he was out of the cutting winds. Lifting his head, he breathed deeply; his large nostrils twitching as they told him of approaching snow.

"Tomorrow." he thought while the ever shifting air currents told their story. "Strange, how Pure Snow should appear on the very eve of my army going to war on what is to be a white dawn."

Glancing up at a small group of Thleerium keeping watch from a discreet yet safe distance, the mighty gold sat upright on his haunches to fix his guest with a severe stare.

"You said that things have changed." he began sternly.

Concealing her annoyance at being watched by nervously rattling her wings, Drabine chuf kept her head low as she spoke forlornly.

"Two days ago, lord Raidon came down from the heavens with a fierce band of followers at his side. Oh sire, it was terrible!" Squeezing some moisture from her glistening orbs, the white female shuffled a little closer to her king. "Luscious has been the Hikari lord's captive for some time now." she moaned while peering appealingly up at the towering gold. "Raidon forced Luscious to carry him like some kind of human's riding pony and once he and his generals were among us, Raidon commanded us to all surrender our freedom so we could become battle steeds for his highest ranking troops."

During the short pause that followed, Tezuka perceived his one time mate's information uneasily. A battle against the Hikari he could easily accomplish. But to fight against his own people? For dragons to wage war with dragons was the ultimate in unspeakable sorrow. Yet if Raidon was forcing dragons to fight against him, then what choice did he have? Glaring furiously at the silent cliffs surrounding him, the king of dragons silently steeled himself for the regrettable bloodshed that lay ahead.

"Mighty gold..." Drabine chuf's voice speaking closer to his face caused him swing his head back down then rake her with a withering glare that made her take a small step back as she spoke on. "..You are the king. You can command your dragons and others of the brotherhood to turn away from the dark conflict. Tell them all to return to their lives and accept that lord Raidon is their master. This way, you will not only save their lives, but also the lives of those held in the upper realm against their will. "

For a long moment, Tezuka remained motionless. Then, snorting a thin veil of steam, he started to walk along the wide rocky pathway before him. Great curving talons like those of a massive eagle lightly scrapped against smooth stone; his huge body moving with a feather light grace until he had followed the high mountain trail to its end.

Standing on the edge of a sheer two thousand foot drop off, the regal dragon overlord stared out at the vast panorama of the mountain landscape. Stretching as far as the eye could see, the towering ranges marched off into the misty distance like the exposed back bone of some enormous slumbering beast.

There were no trees, no vegetation of any kind to break the pinnacles of the silent kingdom of stone. Here, the eye could feast upon breath taking beauty as the ever present winds played tag with clouds throwing streaming ribbons of light and shadows upon the mountain's bare crown and for the minds of the harmonious, it was a wild, isolated place where one could fully relax and contemplate the inner workings of the world about them.

But for one whose mind was caught up in a web of turmoil, the naked slopes with their freezing winds offered no comfort. Suppressing an unusual urge to sigh, Tezuka watched an eagle; the stately bird starkly outlined against the overhead desert of open sky drifting in search of food, as he gave his waiting visitor his answer.

"To be a king..." he said firmly, his messy thatch of golden brown hair moving in the cold breezes, "...does not give me the right to command only. To be a leader means to serve those who look to him, to always place the interests of his subjects before his own. Do you understand me pure snow? I must put my people's lives first. "

Turning his back on the stunning views laid out below him, Tezuka stood tall and proud; his wings lifted to display his strength as he glared down his nose at the staring female.

"For far too long, my subjects and all Mythics everywhere, have been forced to bow before the Hikari. While true that many of them are our friends as well as our protectors, their leader has become callous and cruel. He even tried to poison me. Had he succeeded in taking my life, he would have forced all to become his oppressed servants. Pure snow, in wounding me, he has broken the dragon pact and with the great promise broken, the time has come to fight for our freedom. "

"Freedom..." echoed the white scale dolefully, "...he vowed to give us freedom as long as we agreed to obey his every whim. But to defy him, means imprisonment. Mighty gold, the silver's torment grows daily, for Raidon keeps him in chains, his wings bound so he cannot teleport away. And now, the rest of his clan. along with all of your own... are doomed to share his fate unless you call off this madness!"

"Is it madness to wish to be free? To live as Lord Jinnai once decreed for us?"

"I'm sure that Lord Jinnai never intended for dragons to hide among humans." Drabine chuf scornfully replied. "Sire... remember how life was before humans took over the earth? Do you recall the song of wind as it sighed over the northern tundra, or the sound of the breezes soughing through southern willow trees? Can you remember those times when we lay awake at night hearing the splash of fish breaking the surface of silent lakes while great families of mammoth or bison passed by? Think of it! The pristine rivers, the pure white mountain snows! The sweet, untainted taste of glacial streams and the hot blood of a huge variety of freshly killed game that once roamed in unstoppable herds across endless, unbound plains! Mighty gold, as much as we wish for it, we can no longer return to those glory days. Humans, not Mythics rule the mortal plane now and Lord Raidon rules over _us. _Besides, have you forgotten? The Hikari can hold us, they can CAGE us! Your attack would be over before it's even begun."

Hearing the snowy female's words instantly caused great stirrings of nostalgia deep within his wild heart. He could remember all those times when the world had been young as if he had lived through them only yesterday. However, Tezuka was no dreamer. His mind was firmly attached to cold reality, his current state of life wedged tightly in the inescapable trap of the modern day here and now. He would not dwell on the past nor wish to return to it. Instead, he would fight to preserve a future worth having; a future where dragons and all of the Brotherhood could be in control of their own destinies.

"Our attack won't be a fruitless exercise." he told her quietly. "We have... found the strength to overcome our greatest obstacle."

Hearing those words, Drabine chuf's heart skipped in her chest. Raidon's instructions had been transparently clear; find out what advantages the gold had gained for battle then report back at once.

Faking disinterest, the snowy female snorted that there was no way in any of the four known realms for a dragon or any other Mythic to escape from a Hikari containment field. Why, even the angel folk themselves could be held by them, so what chance did say a demon or lesser being have of breaking away?

Gazing off over her head in the direction of his subjects, Tezuka softly, but firmly, informed his guest that her audience with him was now at an end. However, her next words instantly caused him to glare at her once more.

"Why would everyone show such respect to that blue eyed human? Could it be that he is the 'Blood' that fought Aion and stood up to Raidon at your trial? Yes, I think he is, otherwise, you wouldn't be staring at me like you are." Sitting up on her haunches, Drabine chuf waggled a playful fore claw in front of Tezuka's forbidding face. "That human has done something." she quipped lightly. "Found your strength" you said. I wonder..."

"Enough!"

Standing tall on his back legs, Tezuka towered over the smaller dragon; his furious expression wed to sharp bursts of fire flaring between his jaws making him resemble an erupting volcano that had somehow sprouted two huge extended wings.

:"I have tolerated your presence long enough."

Opening his mind, the mighty gold then called for his Thleerium guards to escort the trembling female far from Toubkal Mountain.

Unseen by anyone as Tachibana's warriors moved in to carry out Tezuka's bidding, a patch of darkness; blacker than midnight in a moonless sky, silently detached itself from the deep shadows of a yawning cave mouth set in a low cliff face a little to the east. After traveling for almost a full day through a vast network of tunnels honeycombing the mountains in order to avoid detection, it swiftly slipped into the open; only to instantly reattach itself to a large patch of ebony shade beneath a wide rocky overhang. There it would wait until nightfall and with the cover of darkness to aid it, the creature now watching Tezuka's departing form would hatch its vile plan.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Seeing the white dragon leave the area then Tezuka return to Fuji's side, Atobe shook his large wings; his mind once again telling him that it was time to send Jiroh somewhere safe. Because it was in his nature to faint at the sight of blood, a battle field was no place for a Kirin.

"And, it's no place for the rest of my team either." Covering his growing anxiety by giving his gleaming silver mantle an arrogant toss, Atobe sneered in his superior best before casting a critical eye upon his closest friends.

When he had first met them, they had been nothing more than associates; a random group of Mythics posing as talented humans coming together strictly to play tennis. But over the two years they had come to know each other, they had become firm friends; a close knit little group dedicated to their sport, their captain and to each other.

Thanks to his and the great bronze Kabaji's protection, they had been able to withstand Sakaki Taro's firm and totally ruthless commands pushing them to win every tournament at all costs as well as survive the odd Dark Hunter attack or two. However, Jiroh was in a class of his own. He was no warrior of the war zone. Only in conflicts of racket and string could his gentle soul remain intact. But to fight in a physical battle, surrounded by howling fighters and spraying blood was far beyond the hearts of even the most stalwart of his kind.

But at the same time, Atobe knew that there would be a role for him to play. For Kirin's were healers and young as he was, Jiroh was starting to show the promise of great powers to come and his fellow members of the Brotherhood would be relying upon him to help tend to their wounds.

Also, there was the problem of Atobe's own heart. The proud angel man had come to love his sleepy Mythic equine in such a way that he would gladly take on the grim reaper himself if it meant preserving Jiroh's life. Besides, and here he grinned ruefully, even though they were about to go into battle, the thought of leaving his lover behind filled him with such stomach-wrenching, breath-suffocating, throat-clenching pain that he firmly felt he would rather die at his Kirin's side than lose his life while his lover was safely far away.

"And, we will be together, I swear it."

Lifting his right hand to shade his eyes, Hyotei's captain looked up towards a high cliff top. Mane and tail streaming in the brisk winds, Jiroh stood starkly outlined against a pale grey sky. Snow was coming, Atobe could feel a distinct change in the wind's breath and shaking his head, he couldn't help but marvel at the highly unusual fact that his normally narcoleptic lover had hardly slept a wink since he'd arrived.

"I guess it's due to him being in the wilderness." the silver haired male thought as he watched Yuushi practice his sword drills while seated upon Gakuto's back. A short distance away, Otori broke off from his own intense training to quietly approach a silent Shishido.

The young brown was lying on the ground as if asleep. But Atobe knew that he wasn't. He was in deep meditation; the dragon focusing entirely to build up on his much needed supplies of flame. Suddenly, the youngster's belly dipped and heaved; the large brown's eyes snapping open before he abruptly hauled himself onto his feet while his breath escaped him in a sharp hiccup. A small jet of flame rode in the back of the expulsion, bringing a sheepish grin to the dragon's face. Rearing onto his haunches, he then burped; a much thicker jet of fire shooting forth in its wake and nodding his approval, the platinum haired angel man lovingly stroked his bond beast's gleaming flanks.

Nearby, a Wyvern kept a close watch over the entire area and after nodding a brief greeting in Hiyoshi's direction, Atobe's thoughts returned to the one he loved.

"Just because a dragon can tolerate it, doesn't mean that he should have to. Jiroh doesn't belong in the human world; he belongs out here, in the wilderness where he can live in his true form and be true to his nature. Jiroh, beloved Kirin; if we can win this war, I'll see to it that you live free... the way you _want _to live. And, I'll be there beside you. Hyotei can find a new captain. Ore Sama really doesn't need the human world..."

Trailing off, Atobe suddenly stopped to stare at the uncaring rock beneath his feet. His own shadow seemed to be laughing as it rippled along with the movement of his large wings rising; then falling with his sigh.

"Who am I kidding?" he harshly told himself.

Images of human wealth and all the glorious things that went with it reared up to dance mockingly within his mind. He could see himself so clearly; surrounded by admiring business men or well dressed women dripping with expensive jewelry. He had come to love the way they all bowed and scraped before him or the great acclaims of the crowd whenever he played tennis. For he; Keigo Atobe, disguised Hikari was a prince. No... a king among mortal men and in the depths of his heart, he knew it wasn't something he could easily give up.

Faced with the dilemma of wanting to be with Jiroh yet continue to live out his pampered rich man existence, Atobe suddenly experienced a very keen conflicting of emotion.

"Maybe I should ask him." he thought, his left arm held across his chest, his right elbow resting on the limb as his right thumb and index finger cradled his chin. "He seems happy enough running through the small forests and fields of my many different country estates. Maybe, there is a way that we can live together in both worlds."

A large shadow fell upon him. Looking up, he saw the huge, true form of Tezuka walking by; a closed eyed, quiet Fuji strolling just ahead of him. Seeing the pair together abruptly reminded him of the dragon king's own life and choices he had made.

Brother to the wind and clouds, he was a creature even wilder than a Kirin. Yet, because he was content to be with his chosen human, he would remain with the 'Blood' no matter what obstacles life decided to throw before him.

Chuckling haughtily at his own worries, Atobe ran a proud hand over the back of his head. Later, when the Kirin came down from the cliff, he would finally broach the subject of them permanently living together as life mates. Feeling a dead weight lift from his soul at the prospect of being able to work things out, Atobe returned his attention to his other team mates as the late afternoon sun slipped towards a dark cloud encrusted horizon.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

His head held high, Jiroh snorted his pleasure from the feeling of the cool winds whipping through his mane. Smiling up at the sky, he then sighed with a rapturous joy. For five full days since arriving at the mountain top, the young Kirin had reveled in a previously unknown freedom; a total release of his true form normally trapped within an everyday human disguise.

Exposed to the kind of existence that should have always been his, the beautiful equine now found himself dreading a return to his regular life style. For he had been born to move freely through great forests of pine, plum, fig and maple or majestic mountains; where the open sky was full of raptors riding the thermals on magnificent wings. There should have always been natural forces around him that filled the air with sweet scents or rolling thunder that could humble him and give him a sense of his own insignificance in the greater world where he should have already roamed.

But to his sorrow, he knew he had been born a thousand years too late. Human kind now ruled all those magical places that should have been his and during those times he had listened to the dragons sing songs of their long history, Jiroh would keenly feel his loss of place in a stolen, human tamed world.

Yet, on the other hand, his life was not without its joyful times. He had come to love his tennis and the thrill of excitement that coursed through him whenever he played, but more importantly; he had come to love Atobe.

The angel man was often proud, arrogant; a strutting braggart forever claiming his might to the entire world. Most other Mythics saw his flamboyant displays as an intimidating factor and therefore either shied away or sneered their disdain. But Jiroh had come to know Atobe's gentler side. He had seen those hard grey eyes turn from harsh stone to soft fog and felt the touch of his tender caress. When in human form, he had even come to know the pleasures of love making and while Hyotei's captain could be a savage force on the tennis courts, he was a skilled, caring male when hidden away from the eyes of his rivals.

Yes, he had to admit to himself, he wanted stay at his Hikari's side. Yet, at the same time, how could he ignore the flames of freedom that burned within?

Shaking his mane, the young Kirin felt the rising wind howl about him as if it too were mourning the loss of the natural world. Just then, Jiroh felt something else; a small hint of an unknown danger riding on the back of the breeze and nostrils twitching, the branch horned equine perceived it uneasily.

Scanning the darkening sky, he abruptly experienced a great measure of relief. The overhead vault of the heavens was clogged with Thleerium warriors constantly gliding back and forth over the mountains. For every two that came down to rest, another four would instantly take their place and with such formidable protection, surely nothing could invade to cause harm. But shrewdly noticing how there seemed to be a distinct undercurrent of consternation rippling through the well ordered ranks, Jiroh stamped a front hoof before directing his troubled gaze downwards.

He could see Atobe talking with his team mates and off to one side, Fuji and Tezuka were moving away from the main gathering. To the Kirin, the 'Blood' seemed tense and there was a far away look in the dragon king's solemn orbs as he followed his human into the encroaching shadows.

Suddenly torn between wanting to race to Atobe's side and remaining wild upon the cliff top, Jiroh snorted; his hind legs rising to kick out in a little buck as he grappled with his emotions. He wanted his angel man's love, but above all; he wanted to be himself.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Walking steadily in front of his dragon, Fuji suddenly noticed a quick change in the ever shifting pattern of shadows thrown by the Thleerium warriors constantly wheeling overhead and looking up, his eyes opened slightly due to the sight of some familiar new arrivals. Ever since his brother had come, Syusuke had been expecting Saeki's team mates to follow and now that they were here, the 'Blood' kept his stern gaze fixed on the descending form of a long bodied white dragon; the forms of several creatures sitting on its back clearly outlined against the evening sky.

Then, to his surprise, at least twenty similar looking dragons popped into existence; their hauntingly beautiful musical calls filling the air as they circulated among the demons crowding the air ways then swooped down to land gracefully beside Ojii.

At first, Fuji was startled. After all, he had been repeatedly told that Rokkaku's venerable old coach was the very last of the royal Chinese serpent dragons. But then, a closer inspection of the creatures now standing in orderly lines behind the much larger elder revealed that those dragons boasted only four toes on each foot where as Ojii clearly displayed five.

"Lesser serpent dragons." said Tezuka quietly while rearing up to gently welcome the new arrivals. "Ojii is the only remaining five clawed royal and therefore the one king among his own kind."

Dropping back onto all fours, he nodded his approval for Kabaji's and Healing Flames instant intervention; for they had immediately stepped in to formally greet, then escort the new comers to a place where they could receive their 'anti Hikari containment' vaccination thus allowing their king some much needed time to focus on his own thoughts.

Keeping his attention on Fuji as the slender human turned left then strolled into a large cave, the great dragon silently followed the 'Blood' into the inky darkness of a high vaulted chamber.

A small circle of low burning fires was the only thing keeping the absolute black at bay and nodding his thanks to Yuki for lighting them, Fuji strode directly into its center before sitting down then gazing up at his towering lover.

Flickering orange lights danced in fully open orbs; the odd effect of reflected fire light making the willowy youth's eyes shine like a cat's orbs in a torch beam as he softly asked the mighty gold why the outcast white dragon had come.

"She claimed to have left the silver's clan." stated Tezuka while comfortably settling himself upon his chest. His left front leg crossed over the right, Seigaku's Mythic captain neatly curled the end of his long tail in front of the limbs while he regarded his human through solemn russet orbs. "However, I don't trust her. Fuji, I have sent her away."

For a brief moment, Fuji found himself caught off guard. He hadn't trusted her from the very second he had first laid eyes on her and during the tense wait he'd had awaiting the gold's return, he'd mentally prepared a rather strong speech opposing of the white one's presence. But suddenly confronted by the reassuring fact that Tezuka himself had seen through her deceptions and told her to leave sent a wave of pleasant relief coursing through the smiling Tensai.

Abruptly chuckling over the thoughts of his own foolish jealousy, he shook his head in amusement before shuffling up to his dragon and laying a loving hand upon one massive curved talon.

"Saa... then I guess I don't have to lecture you after all."

Directing a wink at his departing Hikari guardian, Fuji then grinned at Tezuka's slightly astonished expression.

"Lecture?" the gold slowly replied as he cocked his head a little to one side. "Fuji, you forget that I can see into any creature's heart. Despite the fact that she was fully concealing her feelings, I could sense a slight tremor in her soul that seemed to speak of betrayal. Therefore, I felt it wise to dismiss her rather than possibly expose my people to danger."

"Mitsu, your feelings were true." Bending at the waist, Fuji embraced the huge dragon claw; his face filled with a serene smile as he rested his cheek against the warm talon. "I could also feel the darkness flowing from her. But at the same time..." pausing, the Tensai then sat up to stare seriously at his dragon, "...I felt something else; an approaching danger that threatens this camp."

"Yes." nodding, Tezuka arched his neck then lowered his muzzle so he could carefully lick the crown of Fuji's head. "The Thleerium warriors have noticed it. Syusuke..."

Breaking off, Tezuka suddenly transformed in a blazing halo of golden light to then sweep his lover up into his own half human form arms.

"I myself have been sensing a threat since just before dawn. I cannot trace it to its source and the Thleerium are as baffled as I. All we can do is keep up our vigilance and hope we can track it before it has a chance to strike."

Snuggled against Tezuka's warm chest, Fuji peered at him through half open eyes as his lover carefully lowered him onto a soft bed made of thickly piled blankets just beyond the circle of fires.

"Then..." the Tensai said softly as Tezuka gently kissed his neck, "...we need to go back to the others."

Sitting upright, Tezuka gazed upon his lover; his normally stern eyes soften by an odd tenderness that not even Fuji had yet seen. Taking both of the 'Blood's' hands in his own, the half human form dragon drew a deep breath; his eyes briefly closing, then opening as he quietly spoke.

"I need some time to meditate; to build up my fires so I'll have the strength to fight. But before that, there is something that I must do." Again, Tezuka drew a deep breath; his eye lids sliding down and in the few seconds that followed, Fuji experienced a distinct feeling that his lover seemed to be grappling with some kind of inner anguish. Lifting his bowed head, Tezuka looked deep into his lover's open eyes. "I... I want you to..." a tremor ran through the captain's slender frame and as if he had suddenly changed his mind about something, he quietly invited Fuji to make love to him.

At once, Fuji was rocked to the core; it was just so unexpected. Tezuka had always been the dominate one; the lover that always initiated the strongest sexual advances and during all the time that they had been a couple, Fuji had become accustomed to Tezuka overriding his actions then leading any of their steamy encounters. To have his naked lover sitting before him; an odd look of uncertainty marring his eyes as he invited his human to take control was a little unsettling. But feeling an overwhelming wave of tenderness and desire roll over him, Fuji shifted his weight onto his knees, then leaned forward. Gently cradling Tezuka's warm face between his palms, he then lovingly claimed the other's lips.

Following the line of Tezuka's throat, Fuji then kissed his throat, the Tensai's knowing fingertips brushing against a flat nipple in a way that sent of current of feeling running through his regal lover. Taking another deep breath as if to steady himself, Tezuka; in a clear show of absolute trust, tipped his head right back; fully exposed his throat, then leaned towards Fuji thus completely giving himself up to him.

"I love you." murmured the 'Blood' as he moved slightly back.

Running a tender hand over his lover's chest, he smiled at Tezuka's strangely nervous expression. Suddenly, a warm mouth was carefully sucking on the dragon king's left nipple and gasping as the erotic shock the action invoked raced through him, Tezuka arched his back to press against the slender Tensai. Hands lifting, Tezuka reached for Fuji's hair; his shaking fingers intertwining themselves with the soft, honey brown strands.

A low moan then broke from him and unable to resist, Fuji lowered his right hand to lightly trace the hard edge of his partner's growing arousal.

Gently asking his love mate to lay on his back, the Tensai briefly touched his lips to the solid length before sitting up then sensuously dragging both his hands down the full length of Tezuka's strong, hairless legs.

Lifting the captain's right foot, Fuji gently; but firmly rubbed the instep. Voicing a light, silvery laugh as Tezuka crooned his pleasure from the massage; Fuji applied the same ministrations to his other foot before carefully lowering the limb then crawling forward so his entire body was braced over his lover's longer form.

"It used to bother me that I'm so much shorter than you." Fuji murmured as his lips lightly flicked over the hot column of Tezuka's throat once more. "But now that I have you on your back..." dropping his hips, the 'Blood' allowed his own hard arousal to rub against his lover's as he gently kissed the outer shell of Tezuka's right ear. "...it doesn't bother me at all."

Drawing back, Fuji then enjoyed the simple pleasure of gazing down at Tezuka's handsome face. Caressing a warm cheek, he then carefully ran both hands over his lover's shoulders; his fingertips tracing the hard line of muscles hidden beneath a coating of golden scales. Reaching out, Fuji then felt his way over the great golden wings; the fine bones beneath standing firmly against his exploring fingertips while the leathery limbs themselves shook and quivered from his touch. Smiling, the Tensai inhaled his dragon's pleasant spicy scent; a heavenly smell that was like an oven full of freshly baked Dutch cookies wed to the other heady odor of his lover's wonderfully masculine smell.

Leaning down with the intentions of kissing his lover deeply while the index finger of his right hand reached down to begin gently teasing the regal male's tight entrance, it suddenly startled Fuji to see a single tear leak; then slowly trace its way down Tezuka's cheek as a silent, lost star. Eyes closed, his face turned away, Tezuka appeared to be in great pain or wrestling with some terrible internal conflict.

Bracing his weight upon both hands, Fuji momentarily stopped to consider the unexpected development.

Though he ached to join his body to Tezuka's and hungered to pleasure him, Fuji abruptly experienced a surge of concern coupled to a sudden rush of understanding.

He may have been in half human form right now, but Tezuka was first and foremost, fully a dragon; a wild creature that when free from the chains of his human disguise, soared effortlessly through the open skies; playing tag with the clouds or gliding serenely on the thermals.

He was his own master and had only ever mated in a fully male way all his life. To submit and therefore be sexually taken like a female was obviously costing him dearly and not wishing to cause his lover any further distress, Fuji smiled; a beautiful, tender, knowing, loving smile before kneeling back then covering his mouth as a huge fake yawn burst from his mouth.

"I'm so tired." he muttered as he backed fully off Tezuka to then sit and regard him through very sleepy eyes. "Much as I want to, I'm afraid I just don't have the energy to make love with you this night. Sorry..."

A second mighty yawn broke from the Tensai and slumping his shoulders, he hid his pleased smile under his bowed head as Tezuka sat up to then take the 'Blood' into his arms.

"It's... okay." the half form youth murmured into Fuji's hair. "I'm... tired myself." Running his left index finger under the Tensai's jaw, Tezuka tipped Fuji's head back just enough to cover his mouth with a gentle kiss. "Rest and regain your strength my beloved 'Blood'. I must meditate and boost my own powers."

Moving away, Tezuka then transformed back to his true form and with his belly pressed against the cave's rocky floor to hide the last traces of his lingering arousal, he closed his eyes and began to concentrate.

Re-adjusting his loose clothing, Fuji hid his disappointed sigh behind a third loud yawn before forlornly wandering back to the cavern entrance. Quietly greeting Yuki as the tall Hikari stood guard over their sanctuary, Fuji then shivered a little in the rising cold as he gazed up at the dark night sky.

The snow baring cloud cover had set in, obscuring the stars and turning the overhead vault into an inky black void. The circling Thleerium had moved closer to the ground and every one of them was tightly clutching its weapon; their eyes constantly darting about as if expecting trouble at any moment.

Frowning, Fuji could feel a heavy buzz of extreme tension running through the hearts and minds of every other Mythic present and gazing about, the 'Blood' drank in a sea of worried, forbidding faces as the entire massed army kept up an uneasy vigil. In the very center of the Hyotei group and ringed by countless fighters poised for action, Jiroh stamped and snorted fearfully.

Abruptly, the tense silence was broken by a loud rushing sound. A great cry went up from the throats of air borne defenders and seconds later, the unthinkable occurred.

A thick torrent of hot blood suddenly rained from the sky; the terrible torrent instantly flowing down to cover Jiroh from head to tail in a hideous deluge of horror.

Uttering a single heart breaking shriek, the trembling Kirin keeled over to lie in a dead faint while above, several unfortunate protectors unexpectedly perished in an unseen burst of ice.

With the sound of cruel laughter echoing over the mountains, every one of Tezuka's flight capable followers leapt into action in order to combat the unseen threat.

Charging from the large cave, the gold's fearsome roar drowned out a multitude of savage war cries. Leaping into the air, he then led a determined charge against the creature that had dared to invade his domain and neatly hidden by all the confusion, several tall, humanoid winged shapes slipped silently towards an unsuspecting Fuji.

Standing a little to one side of the place where he and Tezuka had so recently come to an unspoken understanding, the 'Blood' suddenly felt an icy shaft run down his spine. Danger was closing in on him and spinning around, his open, silvery-blue orbs probed the darkness. Beside him, Yuki activated his light sword; his left foot sliding back as his legs braced themselves for an onslaught.

Yet the immediate area remained ominously still and as the tense seconds ticked by, the nervously alert fluttering of Fuji's insides strengthened as he felt a fine line of perspiration dribble down the right side of his head. Anxiously, he voiced his thoughts to his guardian.

"Yes..." agreed Yuki flatly."I feel them too. There are seven of them."

Narrowing his eyes, Fuji squinted through his night dark surroundings. "A disguise..." he thought, "...or a spell. I can't see them, but I know they are there..."

Unseen, a pair of invaders slipped silently around to stand in the deep shadows of the cave mouth and suddenly realizing he had been foolish enough to allow his enemy to surround him, the 'Blood' spat a startled oath; his powers flaring in a great blue-gold halo as four large demons abruptly materialized out of gloom.

Dark Hunters! Startled. Fuji lifted his hands; a crackling blue ball of fire leaping into existence between his curved palms. Just then, a deep voice before him mocked; "Well 'Blood', what are you waiting for? Attack us... IF you dare!"

Laughing, another Hunter suddenly lunged forward; attempting to lasso the scowling, glowing human with the loop on the end of his whirling energy draining hunt rope. But before he had a chance to capture his prey, a blinding flash of light seared his eyes and the creature staggered back, unbalanced by the sheer might of Fuji's protective barriers.

Behind the Tensai, Yuki's war cries rose up to alert all of Tezuka's ground forces while he furiously battled with two blood lusting assailants.

Instantly, the entire area around the cavern was in an uproar. Crimson eyes widening as a huge horde of howling creatures abruptly poured in from all sides, the arrogant certainty was instantly wiped from the lead Dark Hunter's face. His fierce orbs no longer glistened with presumptuous

triumph as doubt about baiting the 'Blood' flooded his gaze.

A dark energy sword sprang from his clenched fist and raising it above his head, the snarling Hunter abruptly slashed it sideways; the blow once again blocked by the force of Fuji's powers. A flicker of fear kindled in the creature's eyes. Then, his sizzling weapon was darting out to cut down an unfortunate young moon dog leaping at his throat.

Cursing, the Hunter then went for the dark coated form of a rearing pooka. However, the flailing front hooves came crashing down to split his skull asunder and screaming an angry challenge, the magical horse rapidly spun around to lash out with its hind legs and send the fallen demon's advancing comrade crashing forcefully against a rocky wall.

His spitting blade scything left, then right, a third Lyrium tried; and failed, to break through Fuji's rock solid defenses before the under world Hunter was seized then held firm between the jaws of a lunging sphinx. Seconds later, his life ended with a terrible crunch and roughly spitting its broken carcass aside, David moved towards a forth; his blood stained grin that held no trace of humor abruptly terrifying his adversary into dispelling his sword and taking to the air. However, the creature's attempt to flee was short lived.

Swooping down with loud whoosh of spread wings, the mighty gold spared his victim a quick, withering glare before sending forth a thick jet of fire that instantly reduced the evil demon to white hot ash.

Quickly leaping back in order to give the enormous dragon some room, the earth bound, non flying members of the Brotherhood voiced a rousing cheer of victory as Tezuka lightly landed in their midst.

"The air borne assailant was Luscious..." Tezuka firmly informed the crowd. "...for only the silver can command the shadows. No doubt Raidon commanded him to come here. "

"What of the Dark Hunters?" called someone within the extensive group.

"They traveled here through the mountains." replied Tezuka grimly. "The attack on Jiroh was a well planned diversion. Obviously, the real target was Fuji."

"Thankfully, they failed." the Tensai said quietly. "But what were they hoping to gain by attacking me here?"

"A test." answered Yuki flatly before anyone else could speak. "If Raidon came here on the silver dragon, it's clear that he came to spy. And, if he is recruiting Aion's own to aid him, I would strongly suggest that we launch an immediate offensive."

Acknowledging the Hikari with a stern nod, Tezuka then shuffled around so he could extend his neck over towards the spot where Atobe was anxiously tending to his unconscious Kirin.

Several dragons armed with large buckets had just popped out of the dark void of teleportation and by tipping the cold, clear water over him, they quickly cleaned the blood from Jiroh's prone body.

"Atobe..." said Tezuka seriously."...when will he recover?"

His glowing hands held just above his lover's hide, Hyotei's captain answered the gold without looking.

"Ore Sama knows that Jiroh will be fine by sun rise."

"Good."

Rearing onto his strong hind legs, Tezuka pointed his muzzle to the sky. Inflating his lungs, he then cut loose with the loudest, most ferocious roar that anyone had ever heard him use before. The savage, primal bellow rose high to be carried on the winds; the vicious noise reverberating around the mountains and echoing off the craggy peaks before joining the bulk of the sky borne sound and drifting off to rock to very edges of the upper realm itself.

Remaining upright, Tezuka then snorted steam before coldly announcing that with the rising sun behind them, the war would begin.

-.-.-.-.-.-

To Be Continued...

Well readers, the fight is on! Blood shall be spilled as the battle for freedom begins.

"Yami No Tatakai" Chapter 2... Part one. "Battle cry!" COMING SOON!


	112. Yami No Tatakai 4

YO!! Welcome to the battle field! First of all, let me tell you tell you something; war scenes are bloody hard to write! After all, there are only so many ways that one can describe a character bashing someone with a sword! lol... Plus, the fights need to flow smoothly and having watched more than few medieval themed movies (along with observing Grey Company clash blades here in Perth), I decided to add archers and catapults into the start of the outside action with spearmen coming into play just a little later.

Now! As this is a battle, there are a lot of different things happening all at once, so I hope this chapter doesn't get to confusing

DISCLAIMER: Hear ye, hear ye! On one side we have Raidon. On the other, Tezuka and stuck in the middle is Tora who doesn't own any rights to Prince Of Tennis whatsoever!!

WARNING! Smirk. Chapter end guaranteed to make you howl! Please don't kill me...

Yami No Tatakai

Part 2

Chapter 1; Battle Cry!

-.-.-.-.-.-

Story: Tora Macaw

-.-.-.-.-.-.

The feral howling and vicious roars riding on the back of the prevailing easterly winds grew louder. Dressed in feather light; yet powerfully strong, enchanted silver chain mail, lord Raidon; ruler of the Hikari, stalked from his private chambers. His proud, stern face a forbidding mask, he then strode forcefully along a lengthy corridor.

The loud, steady tramp of his boots echoed from high, white marble walls from which many large banners hung. Each one of the richly decorated tapestries represented every one of the many clans of the entire upper realm and beneath each colorful cloth, stood a warrior; a general from each province, small castle or hall who had answered their lord's summons to bare arms against the approaching invaders.

The first was Rei, his highly polished, light weight plate amour shining like a mirror in the first rays of sunlight now clearing the distant hills and lancing through a thin veil of clouds to creep within the palace windows. Standing beneath a dark blue banner that boasted a huge, radiant star above a flying gold dragon, Raidon's second-in-command was a grim, burly figure representing the ruling house of the 'Devine Star' clan.

Beside him, another heavily built angel man wore a suit of elaborate jade amour studded with sparkling gem stones. Under a light grey banner showing a rising sun peeking through a cloud bank, the black haired male had been named as leader of the 'Shining Cloud' in place of the rightful ruler Atobe.

As Raidon passed them, the two instantly fell in behind him; many others joining the grim possession as their king matched purposely past banners of rainbows, arrows, circles and many others too numerous to count.

Upon reaching the end of the hallway, a great oaken door was thrown open and almost trotting through the resulting opening, the golden haired warrior swiftly ascended his throne. Standing on the foot rest just before the imposing crystal structure, Raidon swept his generals now assembled in orderly rows before him with his frosty gaze.

"The gold comes." he sneered, his pure white light energy sword snapping to life in his right hand. Holding the weapon aloft, he spent a long moment admiring its flawless beauty before slightly lowering, then pointing the blade towards the east. "He, and those fools who follow him, shall fall to our weapons and those who we take captive shall spend the rest of their days chained and bound as our slaves! Warriors! From this day forth, all of the Brotherhood will continue to kneel before us... _forever!"_

Lifting their own swords in salute, the generals gave a single, forceful cry of agreement before swinging about to march quickly from the throne room.

Passing through the wide double doors set in the south wall, they streamed into a large white court yard. Passing the dragon fountain, they rushed into a second, larger square of ivory stone where many ranks of soldiers stood waiting silently at attention.

Off to one side, several attendants stood waiting beside twenty two sad eyed dragons. Each one had once been a free living member of the silver's clan, but now, they stood motionless and withdrawn; miserable slaves forced to wear saddle, bridle and amour as they waited for their royal riders to claim them.

Knowing the fate that awaited them, they silently mourned. Their freedom was gone, their leader and their bodies now bound to the cruel Hikari overlord. Aware that the mighty gold and those most loyal to him wouldn't give quarter, they soundlessly prepared to sell their lives in the hope that the lord platinum who ruled the night lands would take pity and grant them a peaceful after life.

With the arrival of the generals, the other Hikari readied themselves for action and marching up to their assigned mounts, the leaders of the highest ranked clans swung aboard then waited for their king to join them.

Large hinges groaning under an immense weight, a huge stone door set in a towering cliff face overshadowing the immediate area slowly swung outwards. A loud, rasping growl drifted from within. Seconds later, two tall angel men stepped from a yawning black opening to impatiently tug on the thick golden energy chains they held. A large, silver scaled head materialized out of the gloom, followed by a long serpentine neck and two strong front legs.

Stepping out into the open, Luscious winced; then voiced a low pitched groan as the bright sunlight hurt his eyes.

"Too long in darkness." he snarled to himself, his head drawing back in spite of his chains as he half lifted a front leg towards his face and he peered painfully at the dawn through almost fully closed orbs. "The light... too bright...Yarr!"

Grumbling his annoyance, he sneered fiercely at the one now yanking heavily on his bridle so as to pull his head towards the ground. Jaws parting, the silver rumbled a warning growl. Misty clouds of ice and powder snow curled between long, needle like fangs. But before he could breathe a deadly blizzard over his tormenter, Raidon himself stepped up take control of the reins.

Stern green orbs flecked with gold met brutal eyes of deep blue. A screaming tension suddenly sprang into the air as angel man and huge scaled beast faced each other in a deadly game of 'stare down.'

Eyes widening, the silver's captive followers hardly dared to breath; their ready bodies held tense as iron as they watched with silent hope. If their king won, Raidon would be instantly destroyed and with him vanquished, they would swiftly turn against their new masters.

But as the harsh seconds ticked by, Raidon continued to stand strong and after what seemed forever to the watching gathering, Luscious voiced a sulky sounding grumble before lowering his eyes to blink dispiritedly at the ground.

Firmly in command again, the proud, cold warrior sent a stinging wave of power lancing along the energy reins held in both hands; the crackling bolt painfully searing his victim's mouth as he harshly demanded his mount's total obedience. Turning to once more face his army, Raidon lead the chastened dragon into the center of the massed soldiers before drawing the reins over the silver's head then leaping easily onto his back.

High above him, one of the many Hikari posted as scouts upon the castle's towering battlements suddenly flung an arm out before frantically calling; "THEY COME!" to those far below.

Pointing his own, sword holding right arm in an over the shoulder throwing motion, Raidon threw his head back and with a savage war cry ripping from his lips, he loudly ordered his mount to carry him aloft.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Tezuka had left Toubkal Mountain, he had done so by dramatically diving from the very top of the highest peak he could find. Instantly, his fellow dragons had copied him and swiftly pulling out of his spectacular free fall, he had arched up towards the heavens; the rest of his brethren along with a vast cavalry of Pooka, pegasus and Wyverns, right on his tail.

Savage, triumphant roars broke from every draconian throat and mingling easily with the howling battle cry, were the ringing challenges of the equines and a great mixture of sounds made by countless others; the non flying creatures of the Brotherhood mounted upon willing friends carrying them to invade Raidon's kingdom.

His long snake body held in a tight coil, Inui rode upon the back of the mighty bronze; his hidden eyes filled with sorrowful anticipation as he gazed down at Kaido. The Seigaku naga had always hated traveling on a dragon's back and knowing that his current destination held nothing but the dark promise of death and destruction, Kaido was holding Inui's soft belly scales in a killer grip; his face buried against his lover to hide the fear marring his pale eyes.

Long slender arms quivered in a non stop dance, the endless shaking caused not by the biting cold the of icy dawn... but by thoughts of the carnage ahead... only served to remind the ancient Basilisk of his own mortality and the brutal fact that dragons never died from old age. Kabaji and all of his kind would live forever if left undisturbed. However, Dark Hunters and human weapons had all but destroyed them and now, here they were; all of them, the last remaining dragons in the entire world about to charge head long into a fight with an uncertain outcome.

While true that Fuji's powers were going to give them an advantage, they could still be shot down or stopped by dragon's bane darts. It would be the duty of most of the non flyers to infiltrate the castle and free all Mythic prisoners already taken. Their other instructions had been to attack or offer an allegiance to those who had stayed within its walls and should the battle go badly in Tezuka's favor, his ground crew would be left to ambush any enemies returning to celebrate what would be a very short lived victory.

Turning his head, Inui then looked around. The early dawn was all but hidden in a misty shroud of powder snow; the airborne frosty particles transforming the large army into indistinct grey ghosts moving swiftly through the frozen gloom. A sudden blast of wind savagely hurled a handful of sleet into his face. Following a loud sneeze (due to the bitter cold tickling his nostrils), Inui directed his glasses coved gaze forward.

Just ahead of the bronze, Tezuka flew rapidly; his mighty wings rising and falling with a loud whoosh of displaced air. Between them, Inui could clearly see Fuji; his small, slender form all but lost under the thick layers of clothing protecting his body from the bitter elements. Sitting behind the Tensai was Ryoma.

Still a little weak from his strange battle over a stormy sea, his many times over great grandfather had insisted that he remain in demon form until they reached Varrock Jirakee in order to save his strength for fighting. Although the juice fiend couldn't see him, Inui knew that Momoshiro in his animal form would be right there with him; his furry little face buried in his life mate's shirt. For just like Kaido, the mongoose spirit had no love for flying at such high altitudes. Karupin, on the other hand had no such qualms and standing erect behind Ryoma's back, the mystical feline stood proudly in the face of adversity. Sailing just above and in front of the mighty gold, Kagayakuyuki began his upwards climb.

"We are about to go higher." Inui thought to himself as Tezuka and the others followed the angel man's progress to angle steeper into the clouds. '_Kaido, hold on and don't look. We are about to cross dimensions.'_

_'Who would WANT to look?' _ The naga's mind hissed frantically. '_Just tell me when it's over!'_

_'You will know...' _Inui told him sadly, '..._because you'll hear the battle cries of the Hikari.'_

Lowering his upper half, the huge old black-gold serpent tenderly wrapped himself around his lover's torso to hold him close. He would keep his beloved safe for as long as he could. But once the invasion was underway, only Jinnai knew how long they would both survive.

Just then, Tezuka's warning call rang out and flying so close that their wings were almost touching, the dragons along with their cargo of fighters and the Mythic horses surrounding them, began to pass through a profound cloud of warm, colorful mist that had abruptly appeared out of nowhere before them.

Freed from the bite of the morning cold, many creatures began to brighten; a light of battle kindling in their eyes as flagging spirits lifted and hope began fill their hearts. Without warning, the strange fog cleared and hanging in the sky directly ahead, was a thin brown line.

Jaws dropping, the dragons roared as one; the weird horizontal feature lifting as they drew nearer, then suddenly popping up like a child's standing picture book to become the vast upper realm of the angel folk.

To Fuji, the landscape appeared serene and beautiful. However, the clear blue sky above it was clogged with Hikari and taking quick glance around him, Tezuka opened his mind in a special way so everyone of his attacking army could receive his thoughts.

'_Bunch together. Keep the sun directly behind us and wait for my call.'_

A multitude of answering messages buzzed within his mind and nodding his approval as the rank and file swiftly maneuvered into a closely positioned block formation, Tezuka then glared fire and ice at the waiting defenders strung out ahead.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Captain." called Rei as he arrived on the battlements ahead of his king. "How many do you see?"

Lifting a hand and both wings over his head, the one who had called out to those in the courtyard below squinted into the incredibly bright light of the rising sun.

"Hard to estimate sir." he crisply replied. "There doesn't seem to be many at all."

"Curse that golden gecko." snarled Rei as he too strained to see past the blinding radiance. "Coming straight out of the sun like that makes them hard to count." Spinning around, he roared for one of his lieutenants. "Mijikai! Send word to bring up our allies at once!"

Bowing, the tall angel man quickly flew away. Seconds later, Raidon had commanded his mount to land upon a nearby turret and standing up in his saddle, the upper realm's overlord sneered at the rapidly approaching dots backlit by the rising sun.

"There are more of them than meets the eye." he spat bitterly. "But they shall soon learn to their sorrow that there are more of _us _too." Twisting about, he called for Rei to bring up his own mount before imperiously ordering the rest of his cavalry into the air.

Framed by a backdrop of flying dragons and well ordered wings of weapon baring soldiers, the purple eyed high general stood dramatically atop the palace walls; his long chestnut brown hair streaming behind in him as the wind picked up and carried the combined scents of the approaching hostiles into his flaring nostrils. Top lip curling, he sneered savagely before rising his right hand to his lips. Thumb and forefingers curling, he placed them just inside of his mouth. Cheeks puffing out, he then voiced a piercing whistle.

Instantly, a sapphire eyed white dragon leapt up from below in response to the summons and climbing above the battlements, she wheeled on her right wing tip to then swoop in just in front of her master's vantage point.

Lifting his wings, Rei half jumped, half flew onto his mount and quickly gathering up the reins, he settled himself firmly into the saddle strapped to the white's back before roughly urging her to catch up with his king.

Rising upon a thermal, Luscious hovered in mid air; the rest of his clan holding position around him. Grumbling to himself as Drabine chuf rose up to hang beside him, the silver opened his mouth to bellow his defiance to the large shapes moving against the dawn.

An answering rumble drifted back and suddenly, the full form of the mighty gold became as clear as if he had just leapt out of the sun itself. Flaring tendrils of light seemed to erupt from behind him; the effect looking much like a huge golden star going super nova right before his eyes. But within seconds, he realized the solar bursts were in fact a vast horde of dragons and as the enemies peeled outwards in different directions to start their attack run, Raidon called for his generals to contain them.

Many glowing hands lifted, then snapped forwards. Crackling beams of light lanced out to then surround the draconian advance guard.

Earth shaking roars rang out as the fast moving beasts became ensnared within the hissing energy cages. Then, without warning, each and every one of the creatures burst from their traps in a flash of blue-gold light to rush forwards in a determined charge that instantly wiped the smug grins from many a Hikari warrior's faces.

Huge wings outstretched, Tezuka curved himself upwards so he momentarily hung suspended. Then, like some kind of monstrous avenging spirit, he dove down; fire thundering from his jaws as he fixed his stern orbs onto the silver's baleful face.

Screaming his outrage, Luscious fought back; a thick jet of snow howling from his open mouth as he met the gold's attack head on.

Behind Tezuka, Kabaji suddenly raked away; his wings held flat from his shoulders as he cut across the air currents at a dizzying speed that threatened to tear his passengers from his back. Keeping his tail firmly wrapped around a tall back ridge, Inui hung on grimly as the mighty bronze swooped towards the ground.

Below them, a large number of adult Steam drakes lumbered into position on the open fields surrounding the palace; each one of the large sub dragons hauling a huge wooden catapult behind them while smaller, younger members of their kind towed large baskets full of crackling energy balls.

Maneuvering into place, they then stood in sorrowful silence as the soldiers directing them quickly scrambled to load, then fire the weapons.

High above, the dragons following Kabaji took evasive action as several white-gold globes streaked past. One of them; a young red dragon wasn't fast enough and screeching from shock and pain, it lost its wing stroke then started to fall.

Clinging desperately to its back, a cat lord and moon dog braced themselves for impact. Fire streaming from his left wing, the barely conscious dragon hardly heard Shiba's frantic call of: "TAKASHI!" or Inoue's startled, bitter curse as the youngster abruptly dropped away from his comrades.

All he was aware of were the howling winds and the terrifying way the ground was rushing up to meet him. But before he could slam against the unyielding soil, Inuoe streaked down to land on his back then combined his healing powers with Oishi's to jerk him into wakefulness. Uttering a frightened cry, Takashi managed to snap his wings out then pull himself up out of his deadly free fall just in the nick of time.

Skimming about a meter above the grass, he suddenly dropped as sharp pain lanced through his injured wing and connecting with the ground, he skidded on his belly before plowing up the loose soil and sliding to a rough halt in a shower of dirt and torn up grass.

Jumping clear of their stricken team mate, Eiji and Oishi hit the ground, rolled and came up running. Shoulder to shoulder, they galloped towards the looming castle; the pair rapidly jinking from side to side as they avoided being hit by energy arrows now being fired by the building's defenders.

The blended war cries of a hundered warriors rang out and seconds later, a river of soldiers was pouring over the battlements to dive down the face of the walls then fly at full speed toward the running Mythics.

Seeing other moon dogs appear in the corners of his vision, Oishi threw his head back; a long, drawn out hunting howl bursting from his open mouth that was instantly picked up and echoed by the others.

Other creatures; Sphinx, mongoose and werebeasts, then leapt from breath spitting, low flying dragons to join in the charge and keeping to the rear while the on coming Hikari temporarily scattered to avoid fire, ice and lightening, a large number of naga's raised their hands. Abruptly, the sunny skies above Varrock Jirakee filled with dark storm clouds. The ominous rumble of thunder clashed with a thousand battle cries and as weather controlling Theerium circling high above added their own elements to the storm, a large group of blank eyed demons suddenly arrowed out of the gloom to smash their swords against those of Aidon's followers.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Surrounded by a frenzied chaos of sword clashing, screaming Hikari and demons, weapons swinging Kitsune and elves mounted on wild eyed, frantically kicking equines and hosts of roaring dragons, an enormous gold and slightly smaller silver one seemed to be oblivious to the battle raging around them. Locked in their own private little war, thick rivers of flame thundered constantly from Tezuka's mouth while a howling blizzard poured non-stop from the other's open jaws.

Frustrated by the furious tug of war and eager to see the gold's blood spill, Raidon silently snarled for his mount to break contact and tackle his enemy with claw and fang. At the same time, the cruel Hikari overlord called for his generals to surround the dragon king and bring him down.

A line of bow wielding archers formed cordon to then draw back on crackling strings made of magical light before releasing lightning bolts of arrows that hissed as a deadly rain towards their massive target.

But to their utter dismay, every last one of the fatal bolts crashed against an unyielding blue-white barrier to then bounce harmlessly away and cursing bitterly as the gold's cerulean eyed rider glared coldly through wind swept honey brown bangs, the exasperated bowmen turned towards their king for guidance.

'_Fools!' _ his venomous mind tone screamed. '_Use your iron arrows! Knock that accursed human out of the sky!'_

Acknowledging the command with a grim nod, the aerial unit moved as one; each archer reaching into large leather quivers strapped to their waists to withdraw a large, medieval type of crossbow bolt and notch it to their glowing, unearthly bow strings.

Seconds later, another shower of arrows fell. Sending up a multitude of bright flashes as they struck Fuji's barrier, some of them caused a series of violently heaving ripples to shudder along its edges; the great globe of light momentarily fragmenting, then instantly reforming as the snarling 'Blood' firmly kept his shield in place.

Yet, for all of Fuji's incredible strength, one or two of the power resisting iron quarrels slipped through to whiz perilously close to the startled Tensai's head.

"Whoa!" cried Momo' as they skimmed past then crashed against the barrier's other side. "Those things almost had your name on them!"

"Iron." snarled Fuji while closing his eyes, his brow furrowing from intense concentration. "The one thing that can stop me."

Cocking his small head to one side, the mongoose held in Ryoma's arms briefly entertained a bazaar notion of him beating Fuji at tennis using a small iron ball before blinking his eyes then sitting up to point at the row of enemies directly ahead of them.

"Another round coming!"

Instinctively ducking his head, Momo' squealed as hundreds of new arrows slammed noisily against the protective shield. This time, none were able to penetrate and lips curving into a smile that held no trace of humor, Fuji opened his eyes to glare defiantly at the swooping warriors before ever so carefully keeping a small area of barrier open for Tezuka's fire to pass through.

Beyond them, Raidon's forces cursed loudly and raised their bows once more. However, they paused; all eyes turning to their ruler as he suddenly directed them downwards.

'_Archers, form a line below my dragon then shoot your iron bolts up into the gold's fire path.'_

Lifting their wings, they quickly obeyed and once in position, they raised their weapons again. Frowning, the warriors scowled darkly as most of the deadly bolts were instantly turned into harmless puddles of melted sludge in the heart of the dragon king's natural furnace

Hampered by the need to keep breathing his fire, Tezuka didn't notice the tactic at first. All he could see, all he was aware of, was Luscious and keeping the deadly river of ice pouring from his mouth at bay. However, a quick movement just below the silver caught his eye and russet orbs snapping wide open, the mighty gold ceased his flame to suddenly swerve upwards.

The four, white hot arrows that had survived riding up the river of fire, shot passed the end of his nose and in that split second that it took for him evade the last remains of the cleverly fired assault, Luscious; a crafty smile curving his jaws, bleached forth a thick jet of snow that slammed forcefully into the side of his fellow metallic's neck.

Eyes closing, Tezuka's head stiffly jerked up; a sharp howl of pain tearing from him as he momentarily shuddered in flight. For a few, heart stopping seconds he started to fall, but then; in a defiant show of strength, he shook off the effects of the blast to curve around and beat his antagonist back with flames once more.

The single, quick strike on the gold had been but the smallest crack in Fuji's defenses. Yet, as it happens when even the strongest of chains is hampered by its weakest link, the tiny breach had been just enough to allow a single arrow from a swiftly fired following round to slip through his renewed shield.

Both arms held out before him, his focus on maintaining his barrier complete, the Tensai never noticed the metal shaft streaking towards him with a single minded purpose. But a sudden, frantic shout from Momo' wed to Karupin's warning yowl and Ryoma roughly shoving his right shoulder caused him to overbalance and half twist around and in that one, single, vital second of unexpected movement, the ugly iron head of the arrow just missed slamming into the side of his head to deeply imbed itself into the very top of his right arm.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagayakuyuki had originaly intended to remain as close to Fuji as possible. After all, the powerful youth was his sworn charge and as his protector, it had been the angel man's duty to fight at his side.

However, during those first few precious moments at the start of the attack run, the tall blond had been forced to wheel aside and avoid the arrows darting up from the palace walls while energy balls flung from catapults spun and tumbled overhead.

In front of him loomed a surging mob of Raidon's followers and calling his light blade to his hands, Yuki had been forced to defend himself as the wave of howling warriors had suddenly descended upon his head.

Now, as total chaos erupted from all sides, Yuki found himself hard pressed to catch up to the gold dragon flying far ahead. A black haired enemy popped up in front of him and throwing all of his power behind his blade, the snarling blond smashed his adversary full in face; his searing weapon removing half of his foe's head as the shock of the impact sent small darts of fire lancing through his shoulder.

Ignoring the jolt, he then scythed his sword to the left; the rippling edge opening a second assailant from shoulder to armpit. Mounted upon a roaring Akutsu, Sengoku suddenly flashed by as a red and green blur; his own sword shearing off limbs or cracking skulls as he cleared the way for Nishikiori and Nitobe.

Taking advantage of the two dragons progress, Yuki flew in close behind; his weapon still flashing as he helped them carve a wide path through a turbulent sea of swirling fighters.

Dimly, he heard the cries of the moon dogs drifting up from below and spotting a few more enemy Hikari arrowing in from the left, he lifted his blade to defend.

Without warning, something terrible happened. Tezuka strident cry of pain spilt the air, causing a momentary lull in the fighters charge as heads snapped about to witness the attack on the gold.

Yuki could also see it; the huge dragon king swerving upwards; the temporary fragmenting and reforming of the 'Blood's' shields. He grimaced as the silver's ice slammed into the gold's neck. But then, a sight so terrible made his blood run cold and not even aware that Fuji's name was tearing from his lips, he swung his weapon in a great arc; the mere shockwave from an outpouring of potent magic scattering his foes like chaff.

Suddenly, his right arm was red to the elbow; glistening horribly in the dawn sunlight. Shaking his sword in Raidon's direction, his head whirled as a drunken type of fury overwhelmed him.

With the battle fever upon him, everything suddenly seemed to moving around him in a crimson haze. Time itself seemed to blur, slow and stop. Both the past and the future vanished until there was nothing left but the instant he lived in. Seconds later, any traces of fear that he may have been feeling fled to be replaced with one emotion of pure loathing as he fought his way through a tight packed mass of angel folk to reach the stricken 'Blood's' side.

There was only one fight now; one opponent; one fighter, followed by another and another. Yuki had stopped thinking, stopped feeling any remorse for those lives he had taken. In that one moment, he had never felt more alive and with nothing but death surrounding him, he grimly danced through the heart of the slaughter.

A heavily built general rose up from nowhere to repeatedly hack at Yuki's own weapon until a dark haired blur of movement raced in to thrust his blade under the male's arm.

Blinking to clear his vision as the enemy dropped from the sky like a stone, the golden eyed warrior nodded his thanks to Mizuki before beating his wings and gaining altitude once more.

"I used to hate the older Fuji once." panted the half demon as fought to keep pace with the speeding Hikari. "But he spared my life when he could have killed me. Besides..." he paused to grin ruefully, "...Yuuta doesn't hate me as much when I do not completely detest his brother."

"Never detest him if you wish to live." Growled Yuki blandly without so much as sparing his companion a sideways glance. "Aid me in reaching the gold, for the true 'Blood' has been wounded."

"True 'Blood'" snorted Mizuki to himself as the pair drew closer to the conflict. "Huh! Never let Yuuta hear you say that! And, if Syusuke has been hurt, well too bad! There are many, many others who have also been injured and I don't see the whole battle stopping just for them..."

Without warning, a powerful force slammed into him; the sheer might of a swinging weapon knocking Mizuki clean off his flight path. The strength was then drained from his body as blood began to flow from a wound he had never felt being inflicted. But suddenly, there it was; the end of the long support bone of his left wing poking whitely through ragged membranes ripped almost completely in half by the whoosh of a passing sword blade.

Laughing, the Dark Hunter who had felled him then turned his attention on Yuki and the last thing St Rudolph's manager saw before darkness claimed him was Tezuka being violently thrown to one side and Fuji Syusuke joining him in an open, mid air void where nothing but death awaited those unable to fly.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pulling out of a sharp dive, the snarling Lyrium lifted his right arm; the limb bent at the elbow as the glowing energy sword he held hung suspended just above his left shoulder.

Blood spattered wings lifting, his body jerked upright and screaming a war cry, he bought his weapon down, Dark blade crashed against an even darker one with an ear shattering boom; both swords smashing together in a violent shower of sparks that seemed to rock the very atmosphere where two fighters danced in a whirling waltz of destruction.

Separated only by their hissing blades, the half bred and full demon glared at each other through feral eyes that spoke of fury and all around them, the sky echoed with the hate filled calls of the clashing armies. In the background, the roars of dragons reverberated through dark storm clouds and mingling neatly within the multitude of vicious battle cries, the shocked screams of the suddenly wounded momentarily overshadowed the terrible, fading moans of the fallen.

Unable to fly, disabled fighters from both sides fell non-stop as a horrific rain; only the lucky ones were rescued.

Those from Tezuka's army were picked up by fast moving wyverns; the agile cousins of the dragons swiftly dodging a constant hail of arrows; their slender forms nimbly darting between the fiery shafts to catch their wounded comrades upon their backs to bear them to safety. Yet, in spite of their quick movements, some had fallen victim to the archers arrows and returning to the battle after ferrying a wounded Thleerium to safety, Hiyoshi grit his teeth; his heart hardened to the sight of an enemy angel woman felling one of his luckless companions off to one side of him as he swerved to then rush in and retrevive the injured warrior that the dying wyvern had just caught.

Its left wing half cut off, the demon was flung violently from his rescuer's back to tumble end over end towards the unforgiving ground. Wings pumping, his eyes narrowing into evil slits, Hiyoshi extended his neck; fire bursting from his mouth to revenge his friend's killer as he fought to reach his falling ally.

Dropping in altitude, he quickly angled downwards then hastily flattened out; his tense body braced for impact. Seconds later, the bloodied, limp body of the warrior thudded onto his back. Twisting his neck about, Hiyoshi sneered as he recognized the one he had caught and grumbling under his breath, the Hyotei wyvern whipped around and started to carry an unconscious Mizuki back the way he had come.

Passing Tomo, he soon vanished into the distance and flipping her wings, the younger wyvern narrowly avoided being struck by the sword of a passing Hikari as she zigzagged through the sky in search of falling fighters. Searing a few hostile opponents intent on blocking her path, the female's roving eye was caught by a sharp movement off to her right and steadying her gaze, she suddenly found herself witnessing a brutal one on one conflict.

Hikari and demon were hanging in mid air; a lonely island of two tense bodies trapped in the midst of a raging sea of fury. Brown orbs widening, the young sub dragon gasped as a thrill of recognition raced through her.

She had been helping in the kitchen at the national tennis training camp, when a small band of strangers had appeared in the sports center's large dining hall to pledge their allegiance to Tezuka.

One of them had been a cute little golden rabbit spirit who had charmed the entire room by climbing up Kabaji's legs to perch on his shoulders before happily eating five large cakes in succession. He had been accompanied by a silent, alert moon dog, a pair of fun loving, crafty Kitsune, and a certain charismatic blonde Hikari, who had all but annoyed the feathers off the wings of his very irate cousin; one Keigo Atobe of Hyotei.

The extremely charming male; Tamaki by name, had been accompanied by a very young dragon and a Sauvé, good looking, but somewhat creepy demon who had delighted in joining Inui for a rather scary data gathering session. Blinking, Tomo realized with a jolt that _he _was the very same Thleerium from that once chaotic lunch room now fighting one of Raidon's officers.

The scene greeting her startled gaze was not unexpected, but thorns of horror still prickled her insides as she watched the dreadful combat.

Angel and demon wheeled like lovers at a wedding dance; the pair fighting entirely to destroy as light and dark blades flashed and whirled. Raising an awful clangor, they beat ruthlessly against each other; the Hikari clearly getting the worst of it as Kyoya constantly rained blows aimed at his head and shoulders.

Screaming defiance, the feather wing tried to turn his defense into an attack, but answering the male's yell with a sneer, the other abruptly caused him to duck as his hissing sword passed over his opponent's head.

Without warning, a second Hikari swooped into the fray. Coming in from behind, his long sword caught the sweating, grim faced demon across the shoulder blades.

Uttering a single, shocked gasp, Kyoya lost his wing stroke. Blood flowing freely from the deep wound now gaping on his back, he began to tumble from the sky.

Snarling, Tomo drove herself straight at him. Neatly catching him, she spun about; only to meet the anguished gaze of a blood coated Hikari she knew to be Tamaki.

Allowing the heavily panting blonde to land clumsily upon her back, the young Wyvern followed the lead of a small brown dragon now clearing a wide path through a host of enemies trying to surround them.

Cradling Kyoya against his chest, Tamaki attempted to staunch the blood flow. But even though they were lovers, the angel man's light magic would not be accepted by the darkness of the Thleerium's life force. Shoulders shaking as fear held his soul in an icy grip; the shuddering male shed bitter tears while silently urging Haruhi and Tomo to hurry.

'_He's lost so much blood!' _ His mind sobbed as hot moisture streamed down both cheeks. '_If I don't get him to a Thleerium healer fast, he'll die!'_

Just as Tamaki's adopted daughter was about to send a soothing reply, the sky surrounding the entire battle field was suddenly split asunder by a terrible cry; a heart wrenching, furious scream that painfully drilled into ear drums, tore savagely into souls and ripped at the hearts of every member of Tezuka's army; for the dreadful wailing had erupted from the throat of the mighty gold himself and seeing the reason for the desolated howl, great shafts of terror immediately lanced through the massed fighters as the mid air drama unfolded before their horrified eyes.

Both the dragon king and the silver were no longer expelling their breath weapons and obeying Raidon's imperious orders to find a quicker way to disable his ruler, Luscious suddenly lunged in; his huge jaws attempting to get a grip on the other's vulnerable throat. However, Tezuka met the attack with such savage ferocity that fear instantly sprang into the silver's features.

Unable to turn aside, he accidentally slammed his head against that of his king and skulls meeting with a resounding crack, the pair bellowed their anger as they slightly fell.

A powerful body slam from Tezuka then sent Luscious spinning wildly through the air and unable to maintain his grip, Raidon was thrown clean out of his saddle. Cursing loudly, he flew towards the gold; his sword raised high. The mystic barrier that had once surrounded the dragon king was gone and feral orbs gleaming with light of madness, he rushed towards the wounded 'Blood' slumped across the base of the gold's neck.

Unexpectedly, a huge shape suddenly rose from Tezuka's back and for a spilt second, it gave off the eerie appearance of a ghost lifting up from the under the gold's spine. Swiftly becoming a second dragon, the black one reared up to spread huge, wide wings and spew a thick river of flame over all those rushing in to aid the upper realm's ruler.

Turning on his left wing tip, Raidon momentarily fled. But once softly out of harms way, he silently called to his under world allies. _Now _was the perfect time to strike and throwing his head back, he roared with maniacal laughter as four dark scaled, long bodied shapes rushed out of the thick storm clouds.

Flinging himself at a dazed Luscious, Tezuka gripped the back of the other metallic's neck to then roughly spin him around. But snapping his wings out, the silver quickly recovered to then throw himself at his adversary once more.

This time, heads darted forward; the two mighty dragons locking open jaws like a pair of forked sticks. Both kept a deadly grip on the soft sides of each other's mouths and with intense pain flooding his face, Tezuka knew if relaxed his hold for a second, Luscious would crack the joints of his jaws and he would be in very deep trouble.

Leaning forward, he attempted to force his adversary downwards with the intension of flipping the smaller dragon onto his back. However, Luscious was equally determined to remain upright and pushing at each other like bulls, they fought with equal strength; their large wings straining as their tails lashed and their bodies swayed back and forth.

Oblivious to the fighting going on around them, they both ignored Ryoma's constant swooping; his fiery breath ending the lives of any Hikari or demon caught in its blast... the flame glancing harmlessly off of the silver's diamond hard back scales... while Fuji tried desperately to re-form his shields.

Below, Yuki was frantically trying to reach his sworn charge when without warning; both dragons forcefully exhaled into each others mouths. A mild, internal explosion instantly rocked both fighters; the pair bellowing in pain as they were both flung backwards.

Seeing Fuji fly from Tezuka's back as if shot from a cannon, Yuki frantically screamed the 'Blood's' name. Ducking, weaving, his wing tips smoking from the swinging slashes of wildly swung weapons, he slammed into the stricken Tensai; the sheer force of his charge carrying them both several meters before he was able to find his wing stroke and start flying away with his burden.

But then, a long, scaly creature suddenly dropped out of sky right in front of him to instantly ensnare the fleeing Hikari with the power of its malicious, white eyed gaze.

At once, Yuki went cold; his blood freezing as his beating flight limbs jerked to a sudden halt. He couldn't think, he couldn't feel. He was no longer aware of the limp human he held cradled in his arms. All he half knew was that he was trapped motionless in mid air; his unresponsive body held firmly in the unseen grip of the hissing monster's mesmerizing stare.

Chuckling as he directed his Serpentara forwards, Aion reached out to casually pluck his prize from the clouds. Carefully, almost lovingly draping both angel and 'Blood' so they lay limply across his mount's neck, the white haired leader of Jigoku then laughed at the sound of Tezuka's extreme anguish rocking the airwaves before calling for Raidon and making his way back to the upper realm's main castle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

To Be Continued...

Now, now readers! Before you all form a hunting party so you lot can rip my hands off for leaving the story on such a terrible cliff hanger, remember that Fuji is all powerful and that this story DOES have a _happy _ending!

Shakes out wrists and fingers, then starts on new chapter and YES! I _AM _writing as fast as I can! Pant, pant...


	113. Yami No Tatakai 5

Ding! Ding! It's round two of the great battle for freedom! Starting with a vision from Tezuka, the story quickly moves into the main battle action.

WARNING!

This IS a war people! This chapter contains CHARACTER DEATH!

However, fear not! The GOOD guys won't stay dead... GRIN!... More on that later.

Disclaimer: Life is busy and I haven't had much time to write. Prince of tennis is not mine, but watch them fight!

-.-.-.-.-.--

Yami No Tatakai 5

"Battle Cry"

Part 1

Chapter 2

-.-.-.-.-

story; Tora Macaw

-..-.-.-.-

It was a dark night in a vast forest, far from human habitation. The overhead canopies of closely growing maples blocked out the star light and striding through the inky shadows, a human and half human form dragon talked in low pitched, quiet voices.

Right and left arms linked at the elbow, the pair slowed down as they approached a small stream glistening in the half light and strolling easily along its south bank, Fuji... lightly tripping over an exposed tree root neatly hidden by the night... calmly remarked that he could do with a torch about now.

Lips briefly twitching up into a half smile, Tezuka firmly remarked that he could see quite well in the dark and all Fuji had to do, was hold onto his arm and be safely guided around any of the forest's pitfalls.

"Saa... Mitsu..." the Tensai began playfully, "...And here I was thinking the only purpose of your glasses, was to make you handsome."

Turning to gaze upon his lover's smiling face, Tezuka looked at Fuji out of uncovered russet orbs.

"In my half form, my true eyesight returns." the dragon king gently reminded the slender beauty beside him. "Only in my full human disguise, does the body's genetic weakness fail me."

"Well..." laughed Fuji as he daintily lifted his feet to avoid the raised tendrils of an arching fig tree root, "...I'd still like a torch, or maybe some candles. Hmm..." Breaking off, the 'Blood' thoughtfully rubbed his chin. "Candles... now those are romantic! Just think of it Mitsu. You, me, the soft light of a few candles shining on us as we make love..." Stopping, he slid his arms around Tezuka's waist then peered up at his love mate through tender, half open eyes. "I want you."

Answering with a quiet; "Hnn..." Tezuka took the willowy human into his arms, then claimed his lips in a long, loving kiss.

"Then..." he breathed huskily once they had finally broken their passionate embrace, "...I had better get you some candles."

Extending his wide golden sails, Tezuka instantly teleported the two of them to the edge of a large meadow. Ahead of them, a high hill top loomed against the black curtain of the night and taking one of Fuji's hands in his own, the half human form dragon ran with his lover through the soft, long green grass towards the summit

Hundreds of small glow worms disturbed by their passing, lifted from the sturdy blades to dance about them; their compact bodies throwing a misty haze of soft light that lit up Fuji's laughing face as he effortlessly kept pace with his lover. Sprinting to the base of the hill, they then raced up its sides; the sweet sounds of nighting gales and calling owls mingling with the songs of a thousand frogs shrilling in the nearby marsh land as they swiftly crested the hill.

Standing atop it, Fuji spent a moment catching his breath before staring up in awe at the moonless night burning with ten billions of white and lovely candles.

"There Fuji, are the candles of heaven." said Tezuka reverantly as he too gazed upon the serne night sky. "The stars are shining brightly tonight."

Nodding, Fuji could only stare at their splendor in mute agreement. For a long time, they stood there; two beings all alone in the world thoroughly enjoying the simple, pure pleasure of being together.

Suddenly, something moved against the darkness; a deeper than black shadow rippling across the sky, obscuring the stars as it filled the air with a cold sense of dread.

A few tense minutes ticked by during which time Tezuka and Fuji waited; their hands braced against each others chests as the Smokey, ebony fog curved in front of them and then raced directly towards them.

A huge, silver head materialized out of the gloom and roughly pushing Fuji aside, Tezuka quickly transformed into his true dragon self before meeting the other dragon's attack head on.

Fire lanced from his mouth, yet Luscious plowed straight through it; his open jaws lunging straight for the stumbling Tensai. In the blink of an eye, he had caught; then ripped the hapless human to pieces; the bloodied fragments widely scattering over the hill top as Tezuka screamed his extreme anguish over his lover's sudden and brutal demise.

Abruptly, he found himself falling through a red misted, early morning sky; the inside of his belly turned to ice from the silver's final snow encrusted blast. Through a crimson, foggy haze, Tezuka saw Fuji's limp body tumbling towards the ground and groaning as the last traces of a once pleasant memory ending on such a horrific note fled from his mind, the dragon king couldn't help but wonder why such a vision had come to him right before he was about to die.

"Fuji..." he whispered as the roaring winds rushed passed him to howl painfully within his ears."I've... lost you."

Closing his eyes, he calmly resigned himself to his fate. He had failed Fuji and in doing so, he had failed the Mythic Brotherhood. He was about to join his lover in the afterlife and Raidon would hold his people as slaves for all eternity.

Strange how the pain in his belly was fading now, for he had suffered far more from lesser wounds. Even the screams of the dying; the groans of the wounded and the clamor of a thousand war cries, were fading into a pleasant hum as his injured body dropped from the sky like a stone.

A terrible bellow rang out close by, the harsh call penetrating his peaceful euphoria and forcing one, throbbing orb to crack open, Tezuka peered owlishly at the large silver dragon also diving head first in a deadly spiral towards the ground.

Fire trailing from his half open jaws, he was blinking repeatedly; his head loosely shaking on the end of his long neck as he fought to stay conscious. Once, Luscious called pitifully for Raidon to help him. But the cruel overlord of the upper realm was nowhere to be seen and gasping as he summoned the last shreds of his failing energy, the silver clumsily beat his wings in a vain attempt to hurl himself at his at his enemy once more.

A strange kind of half smirk tugged at the gold's jaws. Luscious was just as badly; if not worse off than himself at that moment and to Tezuka, even the merest hint trying to fight on would be a fruitless exercise. Yet something inside him wouldn't allow him to just surrender his last bit of life spark and swinging his neck about, the gold retaliated with a half hearted snap.

Without warning, the sound of many voices clamoring to be heard invaded the dull, foggy entity that was his brain. He could clearly hear Ryoma calling his name and Momo's frightened scream. He could hear Atobe cursing and Kabaji's anguished bellow. Then Sengoku's voice pushed its way through the jumbled cacophony. But unable to comprehend the words that he knew he should understand, Tezuka just allowed his mind to wander as the ruthless G forces ripped at his scaled hide.

A new vision came to him then; one of when he was a small hatchling. Jinnai was sitting beside him, playing a beautiful lullaby on a set of pan pipes; the soothing, haunting melody lulling him to sleep on a bed of soft, sweet smelling grass while the overhead sun soothingly warmed his back.

Leaning down, the first of the Hikari reached out to gently cradle the dragon child's lower jaw in one hand; his deep brown orbs all shot through with golden streaks glittering as he smiled.

"What's wrong my son?"

Waking up, Tezuka abruptly realized that he had been having a nightmare.

"I saw a human falling from the sky." he whimpered as big tears glistened in his huge, childish eyes. "He died father, and... " looking down, he sadly muttered about losing the one that he had loved.

"But child, your human is not dead." Morphing into the form of a magnificent red stag, Jinnai smiled as he pointed the way to the sky with his antlers. "The 'Blood' will never die, as long as you have life left within you. But should you allow yourself to die now, then Fuji will also be gone."

"And..." mumbled Tezuka as the landscape faded and the grim reality of him falling through open air due to his lack of flight power once again held him in its merciless grip. "...how can I save myself now? Fuji is dead and I have failed my people. Better to die now than to prolong the agony of my soul that will haunt me forever."

"To save yourself, look to the west my son." said the deer as it faded away like morning mist. "Look to the west...the west..."

Shaking his head as if to clear it, the mighty gold gazed off to the west; his incredibly tired eyes snapping wide open as he saw Kagayakuyuki catch his stricken lover in his arms.

Moments later, he was roaring as he witnessed the stern Hikari's capture by Aion, but that didn't matter. Fuji was ALIVE and with the knowledge that his lover's heart would keep beating for some time yet, Tezuka roughly jerked his tortured soul out of the despairing pits of its dark lethargy.

Snapping his huge wings out, he managed to pull himself out of his deadly dive and skimming just above the grass, he forced himself to touch down as an untidy belly landing a few miles north of Raidon's castle.

Nearby, Luscious also crashed unceremoniously against the hard ground and after bouncing a few times, he plowed to a halt amidst a crater of torn up soil and grass. Hauling himself onto his feet, he then groggily launched himself at Tezuka.

However, the mighty gold was more than ready for him and buoyed up by the fact that he had so much to gain in victory and everything to lose if defeated, Tezuka met the silver's charge with cold defiance.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Skyfire first learnt of Tezuka's intensions to battle the Hikari, the old stag's first reaction had been one of intense sorrow. Wars were always tainted by an uncertain outcome and the ancient deer had no desire to see the mighty gold suffer further at Raidon's hands.

Yet at the same time, Skyfire also experienced a deep understanding wed to a strong need to see the Brotherhood free from oppression and wishing to witness what he hoped would be great victory, the lord of the forest called for the aid of the one creature that he felt he could trust.

Ryuzaki had answered his summons at once and swiftly carried the cursed Hikari to an isolated part of the Atlas mountain range without question. Left on a small mountain far from Toubkal's lofty peak, Skyfire had cloaked himself in his strongest mind shields then traveled to the very edge of Tezuka's army undetected. Once, he was sure that Fuji had caught a glimpse of him. But remaining atop a lonely cliff, he had then spent his time simply watching.

Large flights of Thleerium aided by allied Hikari, had constantly clogged the air; the fierce warriors making certain that no hostile invaders could approach the strong hold. But most of those who had come had pledged their loyally to the gold; the exiled white dragon the only one to mar the close comradeship of those ready to fight.

After Tezuka had sent her away, an uneasy feeling of dread had descended to hang over the gathering as an icy shroud and in the deepest depts of the dark night, an attempted attack had taken place.

Luscious had swooped low over the army and opened the belly of a freshly killed cow to rain hot blood over the last Kirin. In the chaos that followed, some Dark Hunters had then launched an assault on the gold's chosen human. But having seen the 'Blood' fight, Skyfire had known that the act would have had all the effect of a house fly attacking an elephant and not wishing to reveal himself, he had just stood by and watched as the 'Blood' and his followers had easily dispatched the hapless Lyrium. .

Standing in the mouth of a yawning cavern, the dragon king had then spent the rest of the night meditating and once the first glow of dawn had started to lighten the foggy grey sky, he had called his army to begin the battle.

Following the one that Skyfire knew to be Kagayakuyuki, the massed creatrures had swiftly travelled to Raidon's realm and protected by the 'Blood's' own power, they had quickly breached the Hikari ruler's outter defences to engage the angel folk at close range.

Charging in unseen behind them, the old stag had been startled to see Aion's own fighters battling beside Raidon's forces. Gripped by a cold fury that the one he had once called brother could stoop so low, Skyfire forced himself to ruthlessly ignore the gold's battle with the silver to gallop with single minded purpose towards the castle where he had be born.

The sound of Tezuka's anguished cries had harshly tugged at his heart, yet he'd driven himself to keep running towards his goal. Without warning, an unexpected development in the form of Fuji being captured stopped him in his tracks. Liquid orbs going huge and round, he had quivered at the terrible sight of both the 'Blood' and his guardian suddenly being caught by Aion astride a Serpantara.

Shaking his head as his heart pounded, Skyfire's bellow of pure misery was lost in the clamor of the battlefield and torn between wanting to help the stricken pair and his overwhelming desire to face Raidon, the powerful stag shifted his feet; one cloven front foot furiously pawing at the empty air before Yuki and Fuji's names were painfully whispered and he quickly reached an agonizing decision.

Helpless as Fuji was for the time being, he would be far better equipped to fight both Raidon and Aion once he had regained consciousness. Yes, better to let the 'Blood' battle the cruel rulers head on while he infiltrated the castle in order to launch a surprise attack.

Gazing around him, Skyfire then frowned at a squad of long bodied, blank eyed dragons now moving in to surround the mighty bronze. But shaken by the knowledge that he was unable to interfere in his current form, the cursed deer turned away to seek out the two beings who could help him the most.

Calling for Ryuzaki, he met her on the outer fringes of the war zone and together, they raced away to the place where Skyfire sensed the Kirin to be hiding.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

'_Archers, aim for the moon dogs and the flying equines. Sword and spearmen fly in and engage those other creatures at once! Do not allow a single one to reach the palace alive!'_

Obedient to Rei's commands, the aerial unit now racing over the castle walls rushed to carry out the harsh order. Ignoring the anxious looks that his captains were giving him, the burly Hikari general commanded his mount to dive so he himself could also enter the fray.

With a brutal war cry erupting from his mouth, Rei directed Drabine Chuf to skim low over the grass; his sword lashing out with the intensions of removing the leading night canines heads.

But before the first blow could fall, a large metal blade glowing with the dazzling light of Elvin magic cut down to block the angel man's weapon in a great shower of sparks; the unexpected move almost over balancing him so nearly toppled from his mount. Pulling himself upright, he then spat a loud curse at the one who had dared to challenge him.

Seated firmly upon the back of a coal black steed with burning hell fires for eyes, Yuushi calmly glared at the incensed Hikari through clear oval glasses. His large triangular fox eyes laid back like those of an angry cat, the Kitsune quickly lifted his blade to hold it diagonally before his chest.

"So! A stupid excuse for a dog has come to fight me." Rei snorted with contempt. "Just perfect. Dragon! Blast that accursed pooka out from under him so I may have the pleasure of ripping his hide from his body to decorate my chamber walls!"

Roaring, Drabine Chuf spewed a thick stream of snow at the grinning equine. But shooting straight up in the air, the pooka performed an incredible back flip before climbing high to 'stoop' then swoop down like a hawk upon its prey. Galloping under the following blast, he then effortlessly carried his rider within fighting distance of the startled angel man on her back.

As enchanted steel cut again, a snarling Rei hid his body behind his energy blade while forcing down the strange surge of terror that had risen in his throat and from deep in the back of his mind, a small seed of doubt sprang from his inner sea of sarcasm.

"And what if by some small chance this brush tailed fool beats you?" it taunted as weapons clashed noisily. "Crawl away and hope that Raidon doesn't kill you himself?"

Shaking a fine spray of misty ice left by the narrow avoidance of the white dragon's main blast from his coat, Gakuto screamed is defiance as he nimbly dodged the frustrated creature's breath weapon to keep his love mate fighting.

Hovering just above the long, scaly neck, he also avoided the Hikari's sword while laughing in the furious general's face.

Gritting his teeth in frustration, Rei fixed his angry eyes onto Yuushi's face. Taking a firm grip on his sword, the Hyotei fox spirit repeatedly hammered his blade against the other's crackling weapon.

Beginning to feel the strain in his right arm, Rei stood on his saddle then instinctively started backing away from the Kitsune's insane barrage. Almost tripping over the raised back of the saddle, he then stumbled a little as his spine encountered the solid barrier of a tall back ridge.

Dark blue orbs gleaming, Yuushi voiced a fox like bark as he pressed his advantage.

Without warning, two hissing Dark Hunters abruptly appeared on the scene; their raised dark energy swords scything down to brutally impact upon the Kitsune's upright blade.

Spinning about, Gakuto lowered his front half; his front hooves just brushing the tips of the grass as his back feet flew outwards. Meeting a face full of hooves, one of the Hunters sailed backwards through the air and spitting a vile curse, the other tried to cut into the Pooka's right flank.

Leaning right back, the base of Yuushi's skull briefly touched against an equine rump and gripping powerfully with his thighs, he managed to hang on as his mount wildly bucked and switched beneath him.

However, the violent wrenching had been enough to weaken his balance and due to his upper body being forcefully thrown sideways, his sword arm momentarily fell to his side to leave him completely unguarded.

Noticing his enemy's temporary vulnerability, a rush of victory flowed back into Rei's veins; a burst of triumphant laughter erupting from his lips as he swung his blade down.

"To think that I was even the slightest bit worried!" he scoffed to himself as he darted forward to attack his soon to be vanquished foe. "Look at him, the brainless hair ball! Nothing but a clumsy, ignorant, adolescent fox cub!"

Teeth bared, purple eyes blazing; his air hissing as he drew breath, Rei directed his blade at the young male's exposed throat and stepped forward; ready to drive his weapon home for the killing blow.

But as he pulled his arm back to deliver the fatal thrust, Yuushi suddenly leapt up to bound from his own mount onto the white dragon's back. Lips curved into a sly grin, he gleefully eyed the jade amour covering his enemy's chest, arms and legs before unexpectedly slamming a booted foot directly into the smirking angel man's unprotected groin.

A strangled sound somewhere between a groan and squeak broke from Rei and keeling over to one side, he fell from his mount to thud heavily onto the grass just below them. Both hands diving between his legs, the fallen Hikari could do nothing but moan pitifully as he slowly rolled from side to side.

Freed from her rider, the white dragon ignored the Kitsune leaping lightly from her neck to take to the sky. Watching her fly off to vanish into a maelstrom of swirling storm clouds where vast hordes of angel folk and two types of demons clashed, Yuushi called Gakuto to his side before stalking up to stand over his victim.

Arching his sharp blade over his head, he then watched with grim satisfaction as the Elvin forged steel drove deep into the general's skull. Blood volcanoed in all directions; his limbs convulsing horribly as a steady river of life fluid pooled around his face.

Sighing, Yuushi momentarily forgot about the overhead carnage to momentarily give into his rising fatigue and leaning his weight on the pommel of his sword, he slowly lifted one hand to wearily stroke his lover's soft mane. He tried not to think about the scarlet mess at his feet, of the broken bodies of the Dark Hunters laying close by or the crimson moisture that covered the Pooka's lower legs. Swallowing down a sudden attack of queasiness rumbling in his protesting belly, he sternly reminded himself that this was the true way of war; kill or be killed and shaking himself free of his sorrow, he dropped his sword to throw both arms around Gakuto's neck. Eyes closed, his face buried in a curtain of long red hair, the tired Kitsune held on tight.

To his right, another Hikari hit the ground in a tangle of blood soaked feathers and just beyond it, a bay colored Pegasus crashed onto the dirt; the glowing shaft of an energy arrow that had finished it protruding from the base of its throat.

All around, he could hear the savage baying of the moon dogs, the roars of the sphinxes and the battle cries of his own kind wed to the shouts of elves, the screams of the pooka and the non stop clamor of clashing swords.

Off in the distance, he could see the huge form of the gold grappling with a large silver while high above, Kabaji was desperately holding off an entire squadron of Lyrium intent on bringing him down.

Dashing a single tear from one eye, Yuushi then wiped the sweat from his brow before giving the pooka now tenderly nuzzling him a gentle kiss on his soft muzzle. Quickly retrieving his sword, the Hyotei Tensai nimbly vaulted onto Gakuto's back and pointing his blade to the sky, he asked for his dear one to carry him aloft.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Seeing their high general fall, a frenzy of distress rippled through the massed Hikari like a wave. But armed with the grim knowledge that there was no time for sorrow or regret, the wing borne angle folk rallied around Toriaezu; leader of the Shining cloud's slender green dragon. Taking command, the tall male instantly ordered a full scale assault aimed at the Kitsune and Elvin cavalry's and lifting their blades to the growling sky, they surged powerfully towards the fast moving Mythic equines.

Puffing a thick cloud of noxious gas, Toriaezu's reluctant mount led the charge. Racing upwards, galloping downwards or jumping sideways, both pooka and Pegasus alike strove to avoid being hit as a deadly hail of pulsating arrows hissed among them. Regrouping, they then had to contend with hordes of sword wielding warriors swarming up and around them; both mount and riders fighting skills put to the ultimate test as furious blades repeatedly hacked at the hides of wild eyed, snorting horses or kissed noisily against the weapons of their foes.

Flying quickly through the center of the fray, the red coat of Bunta and the grey hide of Nioh flashed briefly against the angry storm clouds; a dazzling claw of lightening illuminating their outlines as the two Pegasus flew wing tip to wing tip.

Seated upon their backs, their left hands tightly clinging to their mounts streaming manes, Jackal... in human form... rode beside a red eyed, snarling Kirihara; the small pommels of elf forged swords poking from clenched right fists as they hefted their weapons against their enemies.

In front and to the sides, hostile Hikari and blank eyed Dark Hunters swarmed in great numbers and opening his mind, the Rikkadai Draca-demon called for his companion to follow his lead.

'_Choose one Jackal. Choose one and kill him quickly, then move on and kill the next ugly pigeon or bat that gets in your way. '_

Suddenly, a glowing arrow came hissing out of nowhere to strike Nioh's right shoulder. Half rearing, he whinnied in pain and fright before peeling away from Bunta to rush at his antagonist with teeth bared fury.

Reaching the Hikari archer, the long blade in Jackal's hand became a grey blur. A hastily fired arrow pinged off the broad edged weapon, then both winged horse and rider were upon him. In the blink of an eye, the were beast of the African plains had slashed off an ear and part of his rival's cheek before the Mythic grey equine's flailing front hooves slammed down to split their luckless opponent's head apart.

Whirling about just as another sword flashed out, Jackal stabbed his new attacker through the throat before quietly urging his wounded friend to escape from the main bulk of the bloody conflict.

Just as Nioh started to turn away, a terrible sound drifted up from below; a dreadful cry of shock and pain cut short as Bunta swooped down then raced madly across the grass; Kirihara's gleaming blade standing horizontally in his right hand as both creatures charged straight at a small battle taking place directly before them.

Surrounded by Aion's forces, the Seigaku moon dog Oishi roughly pushed his snarling cat lord friend to one side and orbs burning with a murderous emerald hue, the great night hound bounded straight for one of the underworld leader's red eyed generals.

A savage war cry tearing from his lips, the lead Hunter swung his weapon with deadly intent. But neatly ducking under the blade, Oishi swerved; then charged again and voicing a furious bark that sent his saliva spraying, the silver brindled canine leapt for his enemy's throat.

Throwing himself sideways, the cursing Lyrium managed to save himself from suffering instant death due to teeth in his jugular. But the sudden move had been enough to throw the moon dog's attack off balance and falling upon his enemy, Oishi made the fatal mistake of allowing his left forepaw to crash forcefully against the demon's armored shoulder.

Hearing an unexpected snap of bone as his foot shattered, Oishi's blood curdling snarl of rage shifted into a high pitched whimper as he half jumped backwards; his weakened from previous conflicts leg shattering from the sheer force of the brutal impact.

Completing his roll, the Dark Hunter sprang back onto his feet just as the growling night hound's muscles tensed; sheer will power alone driving him to fight in spite of his broken fore leg and the startled demon found to his horror that he had only a fraction of a second to react.

Sadly, that second was all he needed, for he was highly trained in the arts of defense and as the howling moon dog threatened to burst his ear drums, the Lyrium general hefted his blade as Oishi leapt.

Unable to control his momentum, Seigaku's vice captain only had the space of a single heart beat for his eyes to widen with shock before the bite of blade cutting into his neck felt cold and deep.

A strangled gasp accompanied by a misty spray of blood broke from his jaws before a frozen darkness closed in over his head and he slumped to the ground; his shattered life force fading as gouts of hot life fluid spilled to make large islands of wet crimson upon the green grass.

Hearing Eiji's anguished scream echoing as a faint hum burning at the very edge of his fading senses, Oishi flopped onto his side; his glassy orbs staring sightlessly at the overhead tempest as his lover's name sighed from him one last time.

Throwing himself onto the moon dog's prone body, a large red furred cat howled his grief to his uncaring surroundings while Bunta and Kirihara furiously pursued his fleeing love mate's killer across scarlet stained fields of icy doom.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Someone is crying." Fuji thought as he slowly swam his way back into consciousness. "One of us is dead." Blinking heavy eyes, the Tensai saw a faded vision of Oishi lying motionless in a pool of blood while a grief stricken Eiji crouched miserably over his lover's lifeless corpse.

Suddenly, a huge gold and black snake slid up to him and gently convincing the grieving cat lord to allow him to help, both Eiji and Kaido gently placed the moon dog's broken body across the juice fiend's back to then tenderly bare him away from the war zone. Cerulean orbs fully opening, Fuji quietly spoke Oishi's name.

"I'm sorry my friend, that I wasn't there to help you."

Eyes peeling half open, the 'Blood' squinted at the thundery twilight streaming in through a nearby window before fully closing them once more. Clearing his mind of all images connected to his vice captain's death, Fuji focused his thoughts purely upon the one he loved.

A picture formed almost instantly; a crystal clear view of the mighty gold locked in mortal combat with the silver noble Luscious. Whirling about each other, they swirled in a fearsome dance of death; both dragons straining to breath out faltering gouts of fire and snow as they constantly circled in an attempt to find a opening in each other's defenses.

Snapping his jaws shut, Luscious suddenly leapt back, then side ways. Six Hikari warriors then swooped in, their glowing hands extended as they tried to trap the raging gold within a crackling cage of light. However, their attack was futile for within the blink of an eye, the king of dragons had burst from the containment in a great flash of blue-gold light and lashing out with his hind legs, he kicked the pouncing silver backwards before abruptly spinning about to latch onto an advancing blue dragon with his teeth.

Hot tears stinging his blazing eyes over the terrible deed he knew he had to perform, Tezuka seized the helpless creature by the base of his throat and whipping his head about, he threw the much smaller beast in a full half circle arc that forcefully slammed his victim to the ground thus instantly braking its neck.

Roaring his fury as he was violently flung from his mount, the blue's rider rolled in mid air and snapping his wings out to break his tumbling fall, the brown haired Hikari surged towards the snarling gold's head. Almost casually ducking the swinging blade, Tezuka's face darted sideways; the quick movement instantly allowing his open jaws to snap like a steel trap onto the clan leader's body.

Roughly spitting the broken carcass aside, Tezuka had just enough time to sear the dead one's companions into fiery oblivion before turning to lunge furiously at the on rushing silver.

Bodies slamming together, they reared up chest to chest; their long necks jerking as their heads repeatedly shot out to inflict deep bites upon each other's back and shoulders while large wings roughly flailed against each other.

Above them, Kabaji kept his own glowing energy shield intact as he ferociously drove off ranks of Hikari, Dark Hunters and few of the silver's ridden subjects.

From out of the thick cloud banks, two long bodied Serpentara emerged to engage the howling bronze. Blank white eyes glowing like pure fresh snow beneath a full moon, they emitted a drawn out hiss; thick ropes of saliva hanging from their lower jaws as they attempted to snare the king's second in command with their deadly stare.

For a few tense moments, the tactic seemed to work. Accidentally meeting their eyes, Kabaji jerked to an abrupt halt; his entire body freezing like a statue as he was held in the basilisk like gaze. But instead of turning to stone, he merely hung motionless as the grinning Dark Hunters astride the terrible creatures slowly; almost lovingly withdrew their weapons. Hissing their triumph, they nudged their mounts closer.

Without warning, the fires of battle abruptly fired in Kabaji's orange eyes and fully surrounded by a pulsating blue-white glow, he rushed forward to catch one of the hybrid serpent dragons just under and behind its lower jaw.

Chuckling with malicious pleasure as a fountain of warm blood sprayed over him, the bronze openly mocked the second Serpentara now trying to bite at his furiously beating wings.

'_Old age and treachery will always over come youthful enthusiasm.'_

Seizing his first victim's throat with both front feet, Kabaji throttled the rest of its failing life away while his head darted forth like that of a lunging snake to catch the other creature in his fangs.

Just as he was releasing both Serpentara, a grinning Akutsu descended to hover close by.

"Hey bronze!" he called as large clouds of thick kaki gas curled from his mouth. "There are three more to the east. Race ya to see who gets them first!"

Spying a flash of brown under belly passing swiftly over his head, the mighty bronze cut loose with a booming roar before closely following Shishido and Otori into the next round of conflict, a wildly laughing green staying right on his tail.

Chuckling, Fuji focused his attention on Tezuka once more. But then, the agonized sound of a low pitched, long suffering moan to his right caused him to break his contact with the battle and turning his head, he gasped as he beheld the terrible sight of his Hikari guardian.

Covered with streaks of blood, the once proud angel man crouched naked upon a white marble floor; his normally stern, cold orbs wide open as they strained frantically from their sockets. Pale skin trembling where it showed through crimson rivers coating him like war paint, Yuki remained squatting on his hands and knees as he seemed oblivious to his surroundings.

Noticing a large leather collar locked tightly around his guardian's neck, Fuji called out to him as he tried to rise. But abruptly finding himself strapped down on a thick wooden table, the 'Blood's' eyes snapped open; his upper lip curling up into a snarl as he saw Raidon standing close by.

"He can't hear you." Sneered the Hikari overlord. "Nor can he feel anything." Lifting a long bamboo cane, a burst of cruel laughter erupting from his lips, Raidon bought the object whistling down to brutally crash against his prisoner's lower back. "But he will be feeling THAT in a few moments."

Struggling against the heavy iron bonds holding him in place, Fuji's outraged glare suddenly turned to one of open astonishment as watched his tall friend unexpectedly light up with a bright golden glow.

Golden hairs began to sprout all over the hapless Hikari; the light covering rapidly evolving into a thick pelt of fur while open hands closed, then fused into cloven hooves. Bent arms and legs straightened out with a horrifying snap; the human like limbs turning into deer's legs as a little tail appeared on the creature's rump.

Throwing his head back, Yuki screamed as his face elongated then morphed into that of a stag and as two huge antlers reared up to stand atop his skull, the golden deer that the Hikari had become cried out in pain as its hind legs buckled and an ugly purple bruise blossomed in the area where the cane had struck.

Seeing Fuji's shocked confusion, Raidon laughed nastily.

"Oh? He has never told you what happens if he loses a fight? Take a good look 'Blood'."

For a few long moments, the crouching deer and Fuji stared at each other. Blinking its large golden eyes, the stag's lower lip then trembled and bowing its head, the creature sighed its embarrassment; its orbs closing in anguish as it half turned away.

'_I never wanted you to see me like this.' _ The mind voice so was full of painful suffering, that it almost tore Fuji's loving soul apart.

Then it suddenly flashed through his mind how Yuki had once vanished and a quick memory of a day spent at the mountain training camp leapt out of his thoughts to dance before him.

Fuji had beaten his guardian at sword play by means of a trick and clearly furious from the little prank, Yuki had stalked away. Soon after, he'd been nowhere to be seen; only as the setting sun had been touching the horizon had he reappeared.

To the Tensai's surprise, the proud angel man's hair had been full of forest debris and Fuji had spent almost half the night cleaning the tangled mess of twigs, leaves, small flowers and mud from the long, silken strands.

The following morning, Ryoma had told him of how he caught a quick glimpse of a golden stag almost fully concealed by the camp's surrounding wall of trees causing Fuji to spend a great deal of time pondering the possible link between the mystery animal and his returned guardian's very disheveled appearance.

Yuki had told Fuji that his leaving had been part of his 'code of honor', but only after substituting those words for his previously muttered statement about it being his "curse"

Now faced by the sorrowing deer, Fuji truly understood the events of that fateful day and wishing to reassure his clearly distressed guardian, the Tensai silently told him not to worry.

Feeling the faint buzz of the private sending rocking the airwaves, Raidon smirked before stepping back to extend both arms ands wings in a grand sweeping gesture.

"If you think that you can help him escape human, then you are sorely mistaken. The bindings that hold you are pure iron re-enforced by my own special binding magic. Yes 'Blood'..." he purred while moving forward to then lean down and gloat over his helpless captive. "...it is the very same power that wing binds a dragon and once my silver beauty has torn your pathetic gold to shreds, I'll bind them _all _and none shall ever be free to fly again!"

Placing both hands either side of Fuji's quivering torso, the lord of the Hikari then spent a moment studying his glaring victim's half open eyes.

"Aion told me that you have great power in your eyes." he thoughtfully stated while reaching out with his left hand. Firmly cupping the 'Blood's' chin, he quickly turned Fuji's head left; then right, his breath rushing sharply through his nose as he drew back; his own orbs narrowing as Fuji's baleful eyes snapped wide open.

There was a flicker of silver fire that hadn't been there before and experiencing a strange sensation of a cold hand reaching inside him to tug at his spirit, the angel man gasped; one hand going to his chest; his feet taking a few stumbling steps backwards before an outraged snarl broke from him. Seconds later, he had lunged forwards to deal his prisoner a stinging slap across the face and breathing heavily, he moved a few paces away to glare coldly at his captive while summoning a small dagger of light into his right fist.

"Insolent human." he spat, the light of cold blooded murder kindling in his eyes as he advanced once more. "You'll pay for that! But don't worry.." he snorted while ignoring the way the frantic stag tethered behind him was desperately trying to free himself, "..I won't kill you... _yet. _First, I want to find out what makes you tick."

Sliding the tip of his energy knife under the hem of Fuji's shirt, he slowly pulled it towards the Tensai's head; the cruel ripping sound of the parting fabric echoing loudly in the quiet chamber. Eyes closing, Fuji's brow furrowed as he 'stared' hard at his tormenter. His thick shirt parting, it fell away to lay on both sides. Licking his lips, Raidon lifted his right hand. A mini storm of crackling lightening played over and around his spread fingers and chortling under his breath, he then reached out to brush his fingertips against the wincing human's exposed chest.

Nostrils flaring, he inhaled the lingering traces of Tezuka's own spicy odor rising up from the 'Blood's' warm skin and with a sadistic chuckle rolling from his lips, Raidon fired little darts of pain into his squirming victim while dragging glowing fingertips down to the top of Fuji's thick black trousers.

A small yelp of pain issued from Fuji's mouth. Back arching, he cried out then strained against his bonds before cerulean eyes shining with a malicious sliver light snapped open once more.

Without warning, the glaring youth became engulfed by a misty blue glow. Slowly at first, the strange fog gathered about his bare waist to rise up then swiftly enshroud his entire body. Moving around him in lazy spirals, the cold sapphire moisture gained strength; the floating vapors quickly changing from sky blue to deep cobalt as it unexpectedly picked up speed to then whirl around the motionless Tensai as an ever increasing tornado.

Abruptly, the spiraling winds increased their tempo to evolve into a hurricane force; the now howling gale shrieking around the room as an unstoppable tempest.

His fiery orbs flooding with a thick silver mist, Fuji then grinned; a horrible, demented grimace that was highlighted by the twin fangs slowly emerging from the top gums in a face that held no trace of humor.

Startled by the fiendish expression marring his victim's grim countenance, Raidon spat a single astounded oath before stiffly backing away. Light sword replacing the dagger in his fist, the Hikari ruler gripped his weapon with both hands; a look of sheer terror wiping out the last traces of smugness as the enchanted bindings holding the 'Blood' to the table started to part with a loud snap.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Neatly hidden among Tezuka's many talents, was the magical ability to sense the sudden death of those closest to him. He had bitterly cursed that power the day he'd first discovered it and he cursed it again now. For while locked in his titanic struggle against Luscious, he had unexpectedly felt the unmistakable tremor of a passing spirit followed closely by the distant sound of Eiji's agonized heart break.

Piercing the clamor of weapons and the howling battle cries, the dreadful sounds of mourning somehow managed to drift through the chaotic cacophony to quietly rattle against his ear drums, yet the soul shattering keening may as well have been directly shouted into his face.

Experiencing a deep sorrow, he briefly saw a kaleidoscope of memories connected to all those times spent in the moon dog's company tumble untidily through his mind. From that first meeting when they had both been children, right up to when they had last played tennis then left Toubkal Mountain together; Tezuka saw it all.

Never once blind to the grim reality of war, the mighty gold had known that many of his friends would die Yet still, hot moisture stung his eyes as he grappled with his opponent.

'_Oishi... why?' _

His tormented soul whispered as his wings repeatedly battered against the silver's while his teeth and talons sought to end his fellow metallic's life.

But no answer was forth coming and attempting to get a grip on the other's throat, he roughly shoved his chest against the silver's own; an ugly snarl holding his dearest friend's name rolling from him as the ground beneath his feet suddenly began to shudder as if in the grip of an earth quake.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

To Be Continued...

Fuji turns up the heat and more shall die. The battle for freedom will soon continue…


	114. Yami No Tatakai 6

Hi everyone! The wind is howling and the rain is pouring down! yay! Love this kind of weather because it lets me stay indoors and finish my chapters! Ha-ha.

The tennis boys are still fighting and there is MORE DEATH!

Disclaimer; Not mine, not fair! Waaa!

"Yami No Tatakai"

Part 2

"Battle cry"

Chapter 3

Story: Tora Macaw

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Oishi was dead. Eiji knew that people died in wars, but why Oishi? Oishi was strong, Oishi was smart. Kind and compassionate, He had been destined to one day be leader of the crescent moon clan. He was the current vice captain of Seigaku tennis club and should have been far wiser to allow himself to be killed. But in a single, brief moment of insane carelessness, the wonderful night canine had lost his life in a river of blood and now; Eiji found himself grieving over the death of his beloved partner while swords clashed around him and others suddenly found themselves joining Oishi in the absolute finality that was brutal death.

A shocked scream rang out and a Hikari pitched onto its side right in front of him, but Eiji didn't care. Crouched over his lover's lifeless corpse, he whimpered and yowled his distress.

Above, the grumbling clouds started to release their load of rain; the water falling as a thick misty vapor that obscured Eiji's surroundings and turned hordes of fast moving fighters into indistinct shapes.

Suddenly, a large figure loomed up from out of the haze. Blinking, the sorrowing cat lord realized the creature was Inui and laying his head upon Oishi's motionless shoulder, the red head shed many bitter tears over his tragic loss.

Ignoring the basilisk's gentle words, Eiji growled low in his throat before drawing back to glare down and deal his lover's body a harsh thump with a tightly clenched front paw.

"You are so stupid Oishi! That was a Dark Hunter general!" sniffing back his anger, the red coated feline abruptly dashed the salty drops from his eyes with a curt gesture. "Because you attacked him, you are _dead! _Do you heard me you stupid dog? You died, and left me alone!" Throwing his head back, Eiji screamed four pain filled words; "Oishi! I hate you!"

Trailing off, he turned towards Kaido. Confronted by the sight of Eiji suddenly fainting, the astonished naga reacted instinctively by catching Eiji's lax form in his strong arms. Cradling the limp feline against his chest, Kaido quickly threw Inui a startled; "Help me!" look.

Sighing, the huge black-gold serpent glided forward to tenderly nuzzle the swooning Eiji.

"There is nothing more we can do for Oishi. However..." Inui added when Eiji raised sad, tear filled orbs to stare miserably at the huge serpent towering over him. "...we can take him away from here. Come; help Kaido lift him onto my back."

For a long moment, the dazed cat lord slowly gazed around at the multitude of statues littering the immediate area before heaving himself onto his feet then grimly assisting Kaido in lifting his love mate's lifeless body onto the great basilisk's back.

Close by, a Dark Hunter swooped down to jam the point of his sword down another moon dog's throat. Freezing in mid leap, it hung grotesquely impaled; its scream of pain cut short in a gurgle of liquid that spouted from its mouth to spray the wet grass with red blood.

Not far behind, a Pooka carrying an Elfin rider fell victim to the sword blow of a passing Hikari; the long cut tearing a deep gash in its underbelly and uttering a hoarse rattle of pain as blood mingled in the shiny grey-white ropes of its intestines gushed from the wound, the mythic equine half reared on shaky hind legs before crashing lifeless to the ground.

Leaping clear of the body, the willowy high elf clashed blades with his friend's killer while countless others strung out across the wide battlefield in front of Raidon's castle also indulged in the harsh business of slaying.

But at that present time, the endless homicide meant nothing to Eiji. Locked in his own agonizing world of grief, he morphed from full cat form into his true human like cat lord form then dragged himself up onto Inui's back to tenderly cradle Oishi's head in his arms.

Summoning bolts of lightening, Kaido swiftly blasted a clear path through the carnage. Following close behind, Inui kept lifting his glasses to fix his enemies with his deadly stare. Together, the naga and basilisk ignored the ground rumbling, beginnings of an earthquake as they quickly carried two of their dearest friends to safety

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The thick iron bands holding the 'Blood's' wrists and ankles parted with a loud snap then fell away before suddenly lifting up to fly forcefully across the room. Slamming into the far wall, they shattered the brick work; raising a thin cloud of dust before sliding to the floor with an ominous sounding clatter.

Sitting upright, Fuji then gave his captor a toothy grin. Lifting both hands so his arms stood sideways from his body, the Tensai splayed his fingers; his curved palms filling with crackling balls of blue-white energy. Snapping his fingers together so all the tips met with the end of his thumb, Fuji held his confined energy in the resulting triangular formation for a few seconds. Open eyes glowing with silvery menace, he sneered smugly at a shocked Raidon. Immediately, Fuji then flung his right hand open; the power orb vibrating on his open palm now double its previous size. Expression dark and grim, he repeated the movement with his left and lifting both hands, Fuji swung his arms slightly back.

Fire seemed to dance along the globes edge then with a loud booming sound, the flames fragmented from the ball to scatter about the 'Blood' as a short lived burning plume of coals dropping from his arms.

Holding his wings over his head, Raidon cowered back from the rabid scourge of the hurricane shrieking about the room; shrinking away from the terrible force that had formed it as the wickedly grinning Tensai swung his legs from the table and stood up.

Fury slammed against the angel man's senses like the crumbling of a mountain and to his utter horror; Raidon realized that was dealing with something far more powerful than any demon or even dragon that he had yet encountered as the floor started to fiercely shudder beneath him.

Once, Raidon had scoffed when Aion had told him of the 'Blood's' might. But now, he found himself facing an apocalypse; a savage raw entity that commanded maelstroming winds, heaving earth and forces of darkness. Confronted by an unstoppable creature that should have been easy prey, Raidon was suddenly forced to protect his face from the knife like winds with his hands.

"Impossible!"

The pale word rippled through his mind, the bitter coldness now enveloping the room wed to his rising fear as he opened his mind to scream for help.

A chill wind clamped down on him and slashed sideways to cut his legs out from under him. Fuji's powers were rendering him blind, locking down his mind to prevent him from sending and ruthlessly tearing away any chance he had of raising his own strength to fight back.

Weighed down by a feeling of helplessness, Raidon found it becoming increasingly harder to breath. The winds whipped crazily around the chamber, becoming like one long vicious blow prolonged into torment. Howling and screaming it sucked the strength from him; weakening the cruel Hikari overlord.

Hampered by loss of breath as waves of dizziness washed over him and his legs begin to buckle, Raidon staggered backwards; a crushing weight pressing down on his chest as Fuji flung one; then the other of the energy balls in quick succession.

From some buried well of strength, Raidon suddenly found the power to resist. Pushing himself away from the wall he had stumbled against, the ruler of the Hikari somehow managed to activate his light sword and bash the twin orbs of destruction aside in the midst of a booming, destructive shower of flames.

Scowling, Fuji took a few quick deliberate steps towards his antagonist. Suddenly, a terrified bellow rang out close by and slowing, the Tensai turned his head to stare at the frenzied deer twisting and bucking wildly on the end of its tether. Seeing the animal's frantic plight instantly stopped Fuji in his tracks; the harsh silver light coating his eyes fading a little as he changed his direction towards it.

Taking full advantage of the 'Blood's' distraction, Raidon staggered along one wall and promptly fled the room. Head snapping back around at the sound of a slamming door, Fuji voiced an angry, dragon like snarl before straightening up and slowly approaching his guardian.

At once, the stag turned ridged; his glazed golden eyes straining from their sockets as he drew his head right back; the antlers brushing the deer's rump while his front legs stuck out like iron bars at right angles to his body. Back legs tucked beneath him, the clearly terrified deer whimpered; his hide quivering violently, his breath rapidly whistling in and out through bared teeth as he coughed and choked on the tight collar and taught rope keeping him in place.

Sighing, Fuji dismissed the idea of instantly releasing his friend. For if he did, Fuji sensed that Yuki would bolt and if he ran, then Fuji also felt at a gut level he would never again get close enough to the Hikari to explain himself. As infuriating as it was, it was best to let Raidon go for now.

The fate of the cruel angel man could wait. Right now, he had something far more important to do. Eyes sliding shut, his lips curving into a serene smile, he concentrated on suppressing his powers just enough so that his fangs retracted back into his normal upper incisors.

Every day, non glowing normal human hands held out before him, Fuji ever so carefully walked towards the snorting, wild eyed golden stag.

"Saa... Yuki..." he said quietly. "...don't be afraid. It's me... Syusuke. You know; Fuji Syusuke."

One hand touched the rope, causing the deer to bellow and rear; his front legs pawing madly for a moment before thudding down. Lowering his head, the deer suddenly charged.

Nimbly avoiding the rushing antlers, Fuji unexpectedly leapt in to then wrap both arms around the deer's neck and hold on tight. A gentle blue mist rose up to surround them both and calmly touching the plunging stag's tormented mind, the Tensai serenely told his friend not to fear.

'_Kagayakuyuki, I'd never hurt you.' _Sliding to a halt, the violently trembling deer stared blankly ahead; his heart hammering against his ribs as he listened to the quiet voice inside of his head. '_Yuki...' _ Relaxing his grip, Fuji lovingly stoked the animal's sweat soaked neck '..._you are like the big brother that I never had' _Feeling his friend calm down a little, Fuji voiced a light, silvery chuckle as he laid his head against the thick fur coating the stag's left shoulder. '_You are more to me than my guardian, you are my friend. Yuki, can you hear me?'_

_"I...I hear you.' _ Came the faint reply. '_But how can you be Fuji? You are a demon! I saw you with fangs and shadows of large leathery wings! And your eyes... your EYES!' _

Rearing, the deer voiced a deep throated bell before dropping down onto all fours once more. Restlessly shifting his hooves he snorted sharply; reared again then bucked as the Tensai half clinging to his back tried not to be thrown.

'_Don't let the light in my eyes or my pointed teeth bother you, I haven't changed.' _ Fuji said soothingly. '_They are just a sign of my inner strength. Now please stop bucking Yuki. I'm a great tennis player, but not much of a cowboy.'_

_'You ride the gold.' _ The mind voice sounded faintly amused. Clattering to a halt, the deer then looked around at the disheveled human half hanging off his neck. '_A wild deer should be an easy mount.'_

A small part of Fuji's brain told him that he could take such a statement any way he wanted too. But quickly throwing aside any thoughts of lightly replying with a playful innuendo, the Tensai let his feet touch the floor and he smiled as he stood up. With one hand resting on Yuki's neck, Fuji happily quipped that riding Tezuka had its own hazards.

Extending his neck, Yuki's large wet nostrils quivered as he carefully sniffed the grinning Tensai's bare chest. Once his nose had confirmed Fuji's sent and his mind had convinced him that the human standing before him was indeed the one he had always protected, the golden stag's liquid orbs became serious.

"Curious. Your power is like the Bankai of the Shinigami, but there is no time to dwell on that now. Raidon has escaped. We must track him down at once."

"Of course." replied Fuji, his open eyes turning towards the closed door as he wondered what Yuki meant by 'Bankai of the Shinigami'. "Come on."

"If I may?" interrupted Yuki as the 'Blood' started to stride purposely toward the solid barrier. Stopping, Fuji cocked his head a little to one side as the deer continued. "I know this place well and in this form, I can run much faster than you. Suggest that you ride on my back. "

Brow creasing, Fuji asked his guardian how long he would remain a deer.

"I shall stay in this form until sunset." Yuki said in a matter of fact tone. Front legs bending, the stag dropped into a half bow that made it easy for Fuji to swing onto his back. Standing, Yuki then instructed his passenger to hold on tight.

Reaching the door with one quick leap, the stag's antlers lit up. Wreathed in golden fire, they barely touched the door yet instantly; the thick wooden barrier blew out then exploded into fragmented match wood.

Voicing a deep bell that resounded along the wide marble corridor stretched out before him, Yuki bounded into a high speed gallop. Wind tears sprang into Fuji's eyes as his hair flew back from his skull. Hands and thighs firmly gripping the thick fur, the 'Blood'...despite his current situation...allowed himself to enjoy the rapid dash that would leave even the swiftest race horse in the dust.

Moments later, two Hikari leapt out of a side passage; their glowing energy swords raised in attack. But with a single swipe of his antlers, Yuki easily swept them aside.

'_Fuji, activate your sword and be ready to cut down any further opposition. Once we find Raidon, give no quarter.'_

Holding out his right hand, the 'Blood' focused his powers. A large blue-white globe appeared to rapidly tumble about his palm before quickly extending outwards to become the blade of a powerful sword.

Rounding a bend, the pair suddenly found themselves face to face with an entire squad of angel folk. Enchanted antlers and sword scything, the stag and Tensai carved their way through in a river of blood.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bursting through an open doorway, Raidon found himself atop a high tower overlooking the eastern walls of his castle. Above him, vast hordes of warriors clashed on the wing while below, soldiers loaded energy balls into catapults or grappled with foes in hand to hand combat. Ranks of spearmen were flowing over the walls to attack the gold's ground forces while archers kept firing a deadly rain from the battlements. So far, it seemed that the battle was going in his favor, yet dread had fallen upon him the very second that had been forced to flee 'Blood's' terrible wrath.

The disgrace attached to his undignified retreat hammered within his heart as a doom laden knell; paralyzing his instincts and flooding his soul with inarticulate horror. A strange kind of wild hopelessness was ruthlessly shoving at his shattered nerves. Yet as he stood upon his tower, his lips twisted into a sneer; a fanatical gleam flooding his eyes as he glared out his great army.

They were not inadequate in face of malevolence; destruction was far easier than preservation and even if the entire Brotherhood were wiped out, he and his Hikari would live on. Yes, he thought grimly as a thick, misty rain veiled around him, he would resist the sorrows of desecration and cut off all contact with the mortal realm to live like the superior being that he was.

Still, his mind continued to dwell on his short lived battle with Fuji. Stabbing his sword towards the heavens, Raidon bellowed a fearsome war cry designed not only to drive his warriors on; but to boost his own flagging spirits.

The aspect of the 'Blood's' assault which had daunted him most was its unwavering ferocity. It had been so immense in its destructive force, that Raidon had been forced to fall back in order to re-think his strategy and turning to snarl furiously at three Thleerium now rapidly approaching, his anger at his own temporary cowardice blazed then boiled over.

Surging forward, he struck one; then the other. Fountains of blood sprayed in every direction as insane laughter burst from his lips. Leaping into the air, he rushed in to strike the third. But seeing his more experienced friends fall, the younger one fell into a panic and fled from the screaming angel man.

Encouraged by his own renewed battle might, Raidon called for several of his captains to attend him and taking charge of one their dragons, Raidon ordered his troops to follow him as he hastened away. His plan would be to bring the 'Blood' into the open where he could then be attacked from all sides. Grinning, he angled his mount towards the lowering clouds.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Securely seated on Daichi's back, Kajimoto sung a battle cry; his sword arm effortlessly swinging as he cleaved the limbs from all attacking enemies. Standing behind him, Ota assisted his friend by firing thin darts of flame into the heads or bodies of those just beyond sword range.

Beneath them, the mighty brown-bronze cut the air with powerful wing beats; a strong river of flame constantly pouring from his mouth to char all those who flew in his way into fragments of white hot ash. Proclaiming his fury and his might, the roaring dragon charged straight at one of the silver's followers.

Confronted by the insane fury of the much larger beast swiftly closing in on her, the young blue screamed in panic; her head tossing wildly, her slender body twisting crazily as she desperately fought against the reins holding her in place.

For several long minutes, the violent wrenching movements kept her scaly hide away from Daichi's fire while her cursing rider firmly kept ordering her to fight back. But then, tiny dragon no larger than a medium sized dog launched itself from the part metallic's back to hurl itself straight at the unsuspecting Hikari.

Flying straight as an arrow, Ota cannoned into the angel man's chest and keeping a firm grip on the man's tunic with his claws, he gave the astonished captain a single, roguish grin before blasting the flesh from his face

A hideous scream swiftly turned into a wet gurgle as skin bubbled in the intense heat then blistered and peeled away. Once the dead Hikari had fallen, the pseudo dragon zipped around the blue's neck to hover directly in front of her face.

"Yield or die!" he screamed in his ferocious best.

Held tightly in fears merciless grip, the young blue shot the nearby Daichi a single, horrified glance before quickly bowing to her conquer.

Nodding his satisfaction, Ota twisted around to call to Kajimoto.

"We have a successful convert!" he whooped triumphantly.

'_Good.' _ Touching his new ally's mind, the sandy haired angel man directed her to aid her fellow captives and asking Daichi to stay with her, the small group shot though misty rain and splinters of lightening to engage a another enslaved mount and rider.

But just they were about to fall upon their target, ten blank eyed Dark Hunters sprang up from the gloom below them and lifting long blow pipes to their lips, they sent several glistening wooden shafts streaking towards Daichi's wings.

A misty blue-white barrier shimmered into existence around the bronze-brown; the darts bouncing harmlessly off the shield and bringing loud snarls of frustration to the dragon's would be capturers.

Laughing as the frightened blue zipped away, Daichi swung about to breath fire over his tormenters. However, the group was quick to scatter and rapidly reforming, they once again sent dragons bane darts flying forth.

Buoyed up by his large friend's indestructibility as the slender shafts again pinged off the barrier, Ota rushed forth to deliver his own assault. However, in his eagerness to fight, the small dragon had forgotten to raise his own borrowed powers and as he gleefully charged in to melt someone else's face off, he failed to notice the sword that had appeared in his chosen victim's right hand.

Orange orbs going wide as he noticed to his horror what was about to happen, Daichi frantically screamed his little companion's name.

Ota had been going too fast and too straight. He had no chance at all to escape his fate. With the anguished sound of his own name howling against his ear drums, the small pseudo dragon voiced a short lived squeak as the pulsating end of the blade slipped through his chest bone to shatter his heart. For a few moments, the creature flailed about as it tried to free itself. Then, it's head dropped; its ridged limbs and slender blood splattered body quivering; then sagging as life left it.

Holding his sword aloft, the grinning Dark Hunter pointed to the limp caress impaled upon it before pointing at Daichi then making a curt cut throat gesture. Joining their comrade's triumph, they all laughed at the Jyousei Shounan dragon; their ridicule merging together so they sounded like one macabre voice jeering through ten perfectly coordinated throats.

Feeling his friend's outrage mount as the dragon's scaly body shook beneath him, Kajimoto frantically urged Daichi not to loose his temper. But Daichi was beyond hearing, beyond feeling. All he felt now was a cold fury wed to icy despair as he stared hopelessly at the stream of blood dripping from the torn carcass of his dead friend.

Ota had not only been his tennis partner, but also a close confidant; a patron supporter who had always been there for him when the rest of the world had been hell bent on crushing his spirit. Ota had always listened to his sorrows and offered his comfort. Just knowing the little fellow was near during those sad times when he had cradled his heart break alone had been enough to pull him out of his frequent bouts of depression. And on those warm summer nights when the two had flown onto the roof of the tennis club to watch the stars, Daichi had felt his past anguish connected to the brutal demise of his clan slipping away as he affectionately held his dearest friend in his lap.

But now, in the space of a single heart beat, his main source of comfort had been brutally ripped away and completely oblivious to Kajimoto's warnings, Dachi had hurled himself at the Hunters without thought or reason save one; avenge his beloved Ota at all costs.

Two poisoned darts flew out; embedding themselves in the dragon's unguarded forehead; blood following freely from the twin wounds to flow into his eyes and clog his vision. Kajimoto was calling his name, but Daichi hardly heard him. Something else had appeared on the scene that blinded him to the swiftly circling Hunters.

A very large Serpentara bearing a white haired Lyrium upon its back militarized out of the stormy haze and pushing its head through a large gap left by the Hunters veering to one side, it fixed its roaring prey with its glowing, white eyed gaze.

Older, stronger and far more experienced at fighting than the ones that Kabaji had killed, this one was the last survivor of the war that had killed its brethren; the one remaining creature that had allowed Aion to extract its life forces and create more of the terrible beasts.

Frozen by the monster's belligerent stare, the sight of the mutant dragon filled Daichi with horror. At once, he became paralyzed; his body turning rigid and helpless. The Serpantara's eyes glazed as they pulsed with evil energy; only the faintest outline of pupil and iris were visible behind the white blindness numbing Daichi's heart and drawing out his soul.

Left with no choice but to preserve his own skin as his mount's life was sucked from his body, Kajimoto bolted from Daichi's back; his bones feeling as if they were being torn asunder as he wrenched his own eyes away from those of Aion's mount.

Lifting his sword, he gave a despairing cry as he saw Daichi's limp body start to fall. But then, there was no more time for sorrow; the ring of Dark Hunters surrounding him were advancing and ruthlessly pushing his grief to the back of his mind as his weapon growled its thirst for blood and bone, the angel man leapt into action with silent venom.

His body boiling with adrenaline, Kajimoto's first swing sent a powerful shock wave pouring forth; the force of the blow catching one Hunter hard across the chest so he sailed backwards with a surprised expression on his face. Another Lyrium jumped into the fray; the sandy haired angel man's blade whipping about to catch the charging demon's own arching attack.

Red splattered as Kajimoto effortlessly ducked the swing; his own blade slicing his opponent deep across the right knee. With an angry cry, the wounded Lyrium ignored the blood leaking from his leg; only to receive another cut across his thigh as his enemy ducked, weaved and struck again.

Burning with determination and courage as the rest of the Hunters moved in to close ranks about him; Kajimoto lopped the wings off a second before rabidly hacking a third to pieces; his crimson coated hands tightly gripping his dripping sword as he grimly danced through the carnage.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

From the first moment that the Brotherhood had invaded the upper realm, Yuuta had wanted to fight. Unable to wield his older brother's destructive powers, Aoi had taught him to use Elfin steel in place of an energy blade. Yuuta had proven to be a fast learner and for the dark haired angel man, teaching the younger Fuji the ways of the blade had been a satisfying task that had been swiftly accomplished.

But wanting to keep the junior 'Blood' safe, Aoi had insisted that Saeki keep to the rear of the battle and hovering on his dragon's back high above Varrock Jirakee, Yuuta felt his frustration grow as he watched the vast armies strung out before them furiously clashing swords.

Occasionally, fragments of the fight would drift his way; his beloved monochromatic dragon freezing any hostiles into icy oblivion before they could become a threat. Off to their left, Ojii also patrolled the perimeters; a quick fiery blast thundering from open jaws to sear those attempting to escape.

Occasionally, one of the fleeing Hikari or Lyrium would instantly extinguish their weapons and grovel before the serpent dragons to beg for their lives. Sternly eying them to appraise their sincerity, Ojii or one of his subjects... once the truth behind their actions had been established... would then escort the defecting creature to an area on the very edge of the upper realm itself. There, the angel or demon would safely remain in the custody of two huge dragons and several heavily built sphinxes until the battle's end.

Bored by what he considered to be glorified guard duty, Yuuta kept asking his lover if they could get closer to the main action. However, Saeki was adamant and flatly refused to let his human throw his life away for the sake of a foolhardy desire. Just their mild argument was starting to gain some heat, a Wyvern came arrowing out of the wet gloom; the fast moving beast quickly heading with single minded purpose towards an area not far from the prisoner holding area to a place that had been set up as a hospital zone.

There, the copper dragon along with most of her young, a few moon dogs, the young Kirin and healer Hikari and Theerium tended to the wounded. Those able to return to battle would do so, while the more severely hurt would remain resting.

Having seen plenty of passing Wyverns and their grim cargos, Yuuta wasn't blind to the horrors of war. Yet he still wanted to fight himself. However, as the new comer zipped closer, the young 'Blood's' latest protest died in his throat as he recognized the battle's latest victim'; for the one draped over Hiyoshi's back was none other than Mizuki.

Ever since the part elf's attempted betrayal, Yuuta had never trusted him; his heart turning away from the one he had thought loved him to pledge his feelings to Saeki. A little unsure at first, the monochromatic dragon had soon learnt to return the 'Blood's' shy advances with gentle affection that had soon blossomed into love.

Not accustomed to the art of human love making, Saeki had been fearful and clumsy at first. But thanks to Yuuta's patient guidance, he had learnt quickly and proven to be a far more tender lover than Mizuki had ever been.

But for some strange reason, Yuuta still harbored a small amount of feeling for Mizuki deep in the back of his heart and confronted with the grim sight of Saint Rudolph's manager laying unconscious in a pool of blood; his left wing torn asunder, that tiny spark suddenly flared into all out concern.

Gasping the half breed's name, Yuuta asked his lover to follow Hiyoshi to the ground. Grateful for the timely distraction, Saeki instantly complied.

"At least now..." he thought grimly as he swooped in the wyvern's wake, "...he'll stop wanting to fight. But of all creatures, why did it have to be Mizuki that changed his mind?"

Sighing, the back and white dragon skimmed low over the grass before allowing his hind legs to dangle; his wings whipping at the air with heavy beats as he landed. Neatly folding the great pinions against his back, Saeki then carefully strolled up to the edge of a cluster of suffering.

A multitude of creatures lay in groaning heaps, some of the less wounded ones briefly assisting the healers before returning to battle. Flying directly to Healing Flames, Hiyoshi quickly deposited his burden then departed to search for more victims without a word.

Calling for Mori Tatsunori, the half form copper dragon frowned as she suddenly noticed the two healthy new arrivals.

"Saeki, Yuuta. None of you are healers; why are you here?"

"I came because of Mizuki..." said Yuuta while defiantly lifting his chin."...and I think I can help him."

"Yuuta..." walking up to the scowling youth, Healing Flames placed gentle hands upon his shoulders. A patient look replacing her frown, the healer dragon spoke quietly. "...I'm very sorry child, but your friend is badly hurt and as much as I hate to remind you..."

"I know!" snapped Yuuta while irritably bashing the dragon's hands aside, his surly tone momentarily catching the entire camp's attention. Shrugging, the healers quickly turned away to resume their tasks and in the hushed quiet that followed, the young 'Blood' leaned forward to glare at the Mythic doctor out of blazing grey eyes. "Do not try and dismiss me; I _do_ have _powers!"_

Turning away, he then quickly walked over to the make shift bed where Mizuki lay. Kneeling beside the stricken half elf, Yuuta looked up at the sound of Saeki's worried croon.

'_Saeki, will you help me?'_

_'Yuuta...' _ Came the anxious reply. '_...I love you, and you know that I'll do anything for you. But that..that...creature there...'_

Standing, Yuuta reached up to embrace the end of his lover's muzzle. Tenderly laying his head against the warm, scale less hide, he smiled as his dragon breathed a blissful sigh and brilliant blue orbs slid closed.

'_And... You know I love you.' _Letting go of the dragon's face, Yuuta then affectionately rubbed Saeki under his chin before reaching right up to scratch behind the large Mythic's right ear. '_Trust me.'_

_'I don't understand why you feel you must protect the one who tried to betray you...' _ Saeki quietly answered while lightly rubbing his head against his human's loving hands. Sighing, he lifted his head, opened his eyes then stared down at the smiling 'Blood' '_...but I will help you help him.'_

Whispering his thanks, Yuuta knelt beside Mizuki once more to take one of the stricken half breed's hands into both of his own.

A faint blue-grey mist sprung up to curl around the teenager. Gaining in strength, it became fog like; the thickening vapors swirling like smoke from a bon fire as it began to crackle with splinters of pale white lightening. A gentle breeze then sprang up to stir Yuuta's hair with nimble fingers and bowing his head, the young 'Blood' hissed through clenched teeth as power surged forth at his command then flowed into Mizuki's motionless body.

A radiant current of healing force spread from Yuuta's hands; the bright stain of healing energy running down the half elf's arm to spread across his shoulders and engulf his chest. Then it raced outwards to encase his wings, the unearthly force focusing upon the mangled remains of the left one to pulse steadily as Saeki carefully added a small fragment of his own life force to boost his lover's strength.

Beneath Yuuta's ministering fingers, splintered bones grated together then began to knit as torn flesh repaired itself and seeping blood returned to its rightful place.

Stunned by the display of Kirin type powers, Healing Flames found herself lost for words as her mind briefly drifted back in time. She had been there when the first witches and wizards had discovered their powers. Gently helping them along so they could develop their earth magic to its fullest potential, she had then witnessed the rise the 'Bloods'

Possessing greater powers, the 'Bloods' could commune with nature, lift the soil from the ground with a single gesture or summon the rain from the clouds. They could calm raging seas or bring cooling winds to the hottest places. Some could even creature earth quakes or fearsome storms and some could manipulate fire as easily as they breathed. Few were telepaths and healers were rare. Only those with the cerulean power eyes could wield every ability and in Fuji Syusuke, the last of the 'Bloods' had reached the very pinnacle of their race's power.

But as the half human form copper dragon watched the boy before her tending to a half bred elf, she realized with a jolt that the strongest powers of the healer were manifesting themselves within the youngest of his kind. Breath leaving her in a low whistle, Healing Flames gazed upon Yuuta with new found respect as she discovered just how much of a great asset he could be to the Brotherhood.

"All he needs...:" Healing flames thought while watching Mizuki groan; his head moving from side to side as his body shuddered and yielded to the relentless force calling him back to life, "... is proper training and he could even stand beside the Kirin as a great healer."

Frowning as a new thought occurred to her; the metallic noble's sharp gaze swept the area. Failing to find Jiroh, she growled deep in her throat; worry prickling at her innards as she wondered just where in the world he had suddenly disappeared to.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Blind folded so as not to be able to see blood, Jiroh mournfully lowered his horn then poured his healing energy into the wounded Hikari lying at his feet. Large nostrils twitched, the thick coppery smell of crimson fluids almost causing him to faint anyway as he strove to close a gaping hole in the angel man's back.

Had Atobe been with him, he may have been able to endure better. But his beloved protector had gone into battle with Kabaji and heaving a deep sigh, the young equine shed a few tears behind his mask as his body trembled and his legs grew weak.

Slowly lifting his head, he painfully announced that he had given the Hikari the strength that he needed to recover and ignoring an attending moon dog's request that he aid another new arrival, Jiroh staggered away from the camp.

Lowering his head and lifting his right front hoof, Jiroh repeatedly pawed at the blind fold. Working it loose, he let it fall to the ground then quickly searched through the surrounding trees for a hiding place. Finding a pleasant little glade hidden almost in the center of the small forest's heart, Jiroh gave into both his anxiety and fatigue. Sinking to the ground, he instantly vent his sorrow.

Above him, the grey sky rumbled angrily as it discharged its load of misty rain. Yet the Kirin never noticed the cold moisture or the bitterness of the icy breeze. The bitterness in his heart was much greater. Something large suddenly thudded down close by and wishing to remain hidden, he firmly shut off his thoughts to conceal his presence.

Curling himself into a tight ball, Jiroh's body shook; the long grass surrounding him shuddering from the vibrations. Hoping what he knew to be a dragon would go away, the mythic equine whimpered as it walked closer. Then, a different set of footfalls rang out that were followed by a deep, quiet voice speaking just above his head.

"Jiroh, you shouldn't be here."

"Leave me alone!" cried Jiroh in despair while clumsily attempting to burrow into the soil beneath him. "I don't want to go back!"

"Then, you don't have to." said the voice soothingly.

Opening his eyes, Jiroh stared wildly at the ground for a moment... his sides heaving from tortured breaths... before slowly lifting his head. Frightened amber-gold orbs met liquid dark eyes all shot through with golden streaks and realizing the speaker was Skyfire, the young Kirin cried out in relief then scooted forwards to lay his head against the stag's broad chest and burst into a noisy round of fresh tears.

Tenderly nuzzling the crying Kirin, Skyfire quietly reassured Jiroh that he wouldn't have to return to the hospital camp. He would, however need to accompany him to the castle and after carefully requesting the youngster's assistance, Skyfire stepped back to await his answer.

Glancing across at the red dragon waiting patiently among the trees, Jiroh then met the stag's steady gaze once more. Fear held his soul in its tight grip. Yet somehow, the young Kirin felt he would be safe with Skyfire no matter where he went and pushing to his feet, Jiroh nodded as the uncertainty in his eyes was replaced by firm decision.

Joining the stag now leaping onto Ryuzaki's back, Jiroh leaned against him for reassurance; his courage beginning to return as the old red vaulted into the dark clouds.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Crouched down so his body remained low, Kevin almost lay on Bobby's neck; his sword held ready as the mighty dragon beneath him swept his way through the leaden sky. The movements of the battle seemed to echo around him; the clash and clamor of weapons resounding in his ears while assorted creatures screamed and died.

A line of spearmen had entered the fray and lifting huge war horns to their lips, the two warrior women flanking them caused the heavens to ring as they boomed out a doom filled message of conflict.

Grinning grimly as the strident bellowing resounded through the air waves, Kevin sternly eyed the formable wall of fighters; Bobby Max throwing his head up to snarl his own challenge as he surged towards them.

Ever since the end of USA vs. Japan tournament, the pair had been training for warfare. Both Kevin and his dragon friend had had to learn how to charge unbroken against Tachibana's warriors armed with stun swords, to fly fearlessly against a rush of yelling soldiers and focus their weapons to cause the most damage. Moving as one, the tennis players turned fighters had learned well with a proud eagerness to show themselves worthy.

Lifting his sword high, Kevin sat up and yelled a war cry as they reached the aerial barrier. The spearmen were strung out as a close knit mass; the lanky males flying wing tip to wing tip and as Mike swooped in alongside Bobby... Terry and Tom covering the cross breed's gleaming black flanks... the assorted line of warriors began to murmur their own battle song.

Swiftly the sound swelled then turned into an appalling roar that shook the clouds. Thunder boomed in response and as more of Kevin's allies lined up on either side, the terrible rhythmic calls of the different Mythics reared up to then wash over the attacking enemy as a freezing wave.

Driven by their ruler's orders, the spearmen rushed forwards to meet the gold's forces head on. Suddenly, Kevin became aware of a line archers almost fully concealed by the thick clouds surrounding them. Each one had an energy arrow shimmering against magical bow strings and when the flashing hail of projectiles thrummed like hornets among Kevin's squadron, the spearmen swerved around to prod relentlessly at the hordes flanks.

In the hectic, fear filled moments that followed, the young blond mounted upon the huge cross bred metallic saw not a battle; but butchery as Raidon's defenders caught their prey in a well planned trap. Yet still Tezuka's allies fought with great courage; the enemy archers starkly outlined by jagged claws of forked lightening against the dark grey and black sky as they constantly rained arrows into Kevin's ranks.

Right arm drawing back, his icy blue eyes filling with battle light, Kevin led a determined charge against the hostile Hikari; his knees pressed tight against Bobby's neck as his gleaming sword blade seemed to howl for blood.

An enemy dragon came swooping out of the haze; its rider wielding a bow and seeing the huge target that was Bobby heading for his comrades, the dark haired Hikari lifted his weapon and took aim at the blond clinging to his back.

Without warning, a second dragon dropped out of the sky. Fire thundered from its jaws, instantly killing the clan leader and wounding the brown dragon he had ridden upon.

Voicing a triumphant roar, Ryoma wheeled about then flipped his wings to rapidly close the yawning gap between himself and his one time tennis rival.

'_Mada mada da ne.' _ he snorted as he drew level with the smirking angel youth. '_Lets attack those archers to the west.'_

Nodding grimly, Kevin asked Bobby to stay close to the Demi-Dragon's side. Shooting past Tom and Terry as the griffin twins tore a couple of hapless spearmen to shreds, the two great winged lizards drove straight towards another wave of archers hastening towards the fray.

From out of nowhere, an energy ball flung from a catapult shot up to hit Bobby square in the chest. Shuddering in flight, he let out a long groan as the air was knocked out of him. Then, what happened next, no one could have foresaw; a long, thick wooden shaft all wreathed with the blue-white tendrils of Hikari power came arrowing up from the ground to strike at the great beast with a single minded purpose.

Roaring, Bobby summoned his borrowed power and for a few seconds, the 'Blood' like energy barrier thrummed about him. But without warning, it suddenly faded; shimmered back to life, fragmented then once again faded out altogether.

Looking down at himself, the large dragon started to mutter a startled; "What the..." However, Bobby was unable to finish his sentence. For the pulsating giant spear flung from a special type of catapult broke through the remains of the shield to embed itself deep within its victim.

Tearing a huge ragged gash through the breast bone, it ripped its way out of Bobby's back; the very tip of it stopping just shy of the Kevin's nose in a great fountain of blood that spewed forth to cover the shocked Hikari in a horrific crimson rain.

Even before he could begin to utter his team mate's name, the dragon was falling and flying clear, a wild eyed Kevin suddenly found himself lost in the shadow of a second dragon's underbelly.

Head flinging back, he realized with a start that Ryoma was staring down at him.

"Mourn for him later." the Demi-Dragon grumbled while reaching out to snatch the young Hikari in his talons. "Tezuka needs us."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

To Be Continued...

Yes, yes, I know. But I just HAD to leave it on a kind of a semi cliff hanger...


	115. Yami No Tatakai 7

Once again, a big hello to all my wonderful readers! Thank you so much for your reviews and comments and I'm very happy to see that many of you are enjoying the intense action.

WARNING!

In this chapter, a much loved pairing of P.O.T fandom shall die. NOT Tezuka, Fuji, or Yuki. So you can guys can breath again. Okay? But do have your tissues ready.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimer :( speaker 1) Tora, it was bad enough when you killed Oishi, but did you HAVE to kill us too? And while we have your attention, Tora does not own prince of tennis.

(Speaker 2) Sorry, but dragons tend to get cranky when they die.

Yami No Tatakai

Part two

"Battle cry"

Chapter four

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pausing on the wide fields laid out before Raidon's castle, Sengoku looked up at the dark sky. Ominous black clouds raced across the grey background; the many outlines of well over a thousand warriors showing starkly against the stormy backdrop as the wind picked up and the once misty rain began to fall in earnest.

Frowning as the rising breezes tugged at his longer than normal red hair, Yamabuki's vice captain's concerned gaze searched the heavens. Coming to rest upon the large, crested form of his bond dragon, the youthful looking male lifted one hand to his brow in salute; the words; "Good luck old friend." drifting quietly from his lips as he watched the irascible green enthusiastically race after Kabaji and Shishido in the pursuit of Serpentara.

When they had first flown into battle, they had worked together as a unit. But once the battle lines had been scattered and the main bulk of the ground forces had reached the walls to lay siege to the castle, Sengoku had known that his time to infiltrate the fortress had come. The red head had asked Akutsu to help him in his quest. But not wishing to have to revert to a half human form so as to enter the building's confines, the feisty green had refused point blank and quickly ordering his rider to "Get the hell off his back", the once fearsome outcast had swiftly left his bond mate behind to join his clan mates as they swept through the sky in a frenzied, blood filled dance of primeval savagery.

A regretful sigh fluttered from Sengoku's lips as he then reluctantly turned his attention back to the task at hand. He knew all to well that it was in Akutsu's nature to fight at his most aggressive best and perhaps the dragon would seek his friend out once his raging bloodlust had run its course.

"Yes... _Right!" _ The red head drawled to himself as he flew low over the crimson stained grass. "And I'm going to grow large leathery wings and become a dragon myself before he'll consent to aid me! Akutsu... Ghostly Eyes... there are times when you tell how much you still hate me for locking you in your human body. But if anything happened to you, I'd miss you my friend." Opening his mind, Sengoku then spoke to his dragon. '_Krucdmo aoac, don't get yourself killed.'_

For several long minutes, there was silence. After all, Sengoku didn't really think that his bond mate would bother to answer him. But just as a small black dragon wearing a bright green head band swooped in to join him, Akutsu's mind voice suddenly buzzed sarcastically within his brain.

'_Don't you get YOURSELF killed feather face, or my esteemed sire may be tempted to make me vice captain of Yamabuki's instead!'_

'_Better not let Kentaro Minami hear you saying that.' _ Laughed Sengoku in reply. '_Speaking of the mongoose...' _

Breaking off his mental speech, the flame haired youth nodded a quick greeting to his tennis captain as the sturdy snake slayer came bounding up with at least two hundred followers scurrying in his wake. Looming over the back of the pack, David's huge true form cut an impressive figure as he protected the rear guard.

A Hikari solider flew low over the gathering; his energy sword swinging down in the hope of removing a few heads in passing. However, the long bodied, grizzle furred animals scattered quickly; the many snake slayers nimbly avoiding the swinging blade to then rear onto their hind legs and snarl angrily at their passing attacker.

Wheeling around on a wingtip, the enemy angel man came streaking back for a second try. But leaping up, the mighty Sphinx now galloping along the pack's edge to intercept the howling warrior struck the man hard; the sheer force of his solid round paw batting the man out of the sky as easily as he would hit a slow moving tennis ball.

Wing bones and spine snapped with a loud cracking sound and as the wounded Hikari slammed heavily into the ground, David voiced an earth shattering roar as he pounced upon his victim like a cat after a small bird. A quick crunch with his huge jaws, and it was all over.

"Yuk." growled the Sphinx as he spat the torn carcass aside. "He'd been bathing in rose water. I hate rose water. When he rose with the dawn, he should have..."

"Oh PLEASE!" Snarled Minami before the Mythic feline could finish his sentence. "No puns! Okay? I want my fighters ALIVE, not groaning half dead on the ground due to their brains being turned to mush!"

Glancing about at the many sweat drop covered mongoose heads surrounding him, David grinned wickedly before comically snapping his smirking jaws shut.

Satisfied that the Leon jester would stay quiet... at least for a little while... Yamabuki's captain turned serious eyes back to Sengoku.

"The moon dogs and the equine Calvary have opened the way for us."

"Good." Lifting his gaze to the sky once more, Sengoku opened his mind to call for Nishikiori and Nitobe. As it so happened, his line of vision fell upon the huge form of Bobby at the just the right moment and glittering green orbs widening with shock, the flame haired Hikari witnessed the brown-bronze's faltering shield swiftly followed by his sudden and brutal demise.

Worse still, a few other airborne dragons seemed to be losing their powers as well and as Sengoku watched the protective barrier flickering feebly around a startled white, it abruptly occurred to the shocked youth that Fuji's borrowed powers were slowly; but surely, wearing off. Spiting a low curse, he urgently called for all of his Yamabuki team mates to join him as he darted towards the castle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

High above and far to the east, Akutsu completely ignored Sengoku's frantic sending as the dragon gleefully fell upon a wounded Serpentara and its bleeding rider.

Shooting into the sky then curving into a steep dive, the laughing green joined Shishido in attacking the hapless pair. A thick jet of hot flame seared the mutant beast's face and throat before traveling along its neck to blast the mounted Dark Hunter into fragments of ash. Veering away, the brown then allowed Akutsu to race in and seize the bellowing creature in a deadly grip. Latching onto the well cooked flesh of its neck, the wild eyed green quickly ended its suffering by ripping out huge chunks with his powerful teeth.

Snorting his contempt, he watched his vanquished foe fall and turning his head, Akutsu then sneered at its circling companions. One of the Lyrium was holding an energy bow and lifting the weapon, he drew a bead on the hovering green. Releasing the arrow, the demon chortled as it streaked towards its target.

However, Shishido was quick to intervene. Fire blossomed between his teeth to flare a brilliant orange. Then, with a thunderous boom that rocked the airwaves, a stream of flame shot out from his jaws to engulf the unfortunate archer.

Hidden behind the bright flash of a fatal explosion, the Serpentara rapidly avoided the deadly blast that had killed his rider to arch down; then fly straight back up.

Seeing the ugly beast suddenly pop up as if leaping out of the heart of his fire, Shishido voiced a startled bellow; then froze in the act of surging forward to attack. It was as if a cold hand was reaching inside of him, the obscene force drawing away a large portion of his life force as his staring eyes became helplessly locked onto his enemies horrible blank orbs.

A tremendous shudder ran through him and becoming engulfed in a hideous wave of nausea, the young brown dragon hardly heard Otori's voice frantically screaming his name. All he wanted to do was to drop to the ground, to fall into a deep sleep and go to a place where neither hostile Hikari nor lurking Dark Hunters could ever hurt him again.

With his strength gone, Shishido felt as weak as a new born hatchling. Eyes dropping closed, his breath expelled with a bubbling sigh; he did not take another.

Ignoring his own danger, Otori clung desperately to his lover's plummeting body; his high pitched, pain filled scream of extreme anguish making even the Dark Hunters shiver as both dragon and platinum haired angel man quickly fell away from the aerial battle zone.

The howling winds roared past, the sickening pull of the terribly harsh G forces almost causing Otori's stomach to leap violently out of his throat as the dreadful freefall ripped wide gashes in his clothing and did its best to tear him loose from his dragon. Flailing wings dragging behind him snapped from the strain; the pop and shatter of the bones wrenching free of his shoulders almost causing him to pass out from the intense agony.

To the Hyotei tennis player, it felt as if someone was repeatedly hacking at his back with a chain saw and as the blood soaked ground rushed up to meet them, his final heart breaking cry was lost in the loud impact of Shishido's lifeless corpse slamming heavily into the ground.

Once the damp mud and scattered puddles had settled, Otori ever so slowly opened his eyes; only to whimper and cringe as his horrified orbs took in his awful surroundings. Everywhere, the ground was littered with dead bodies; the shattered remains of once living creatures lying in macabre tangled heaps that glistened with the last shreds of their spilt life fluids.

Deceased equines lay carelessly piled were they had fallen the dark hides of dead moon dogs and dull scales of the naga showing up like ragged old carpets half hidden in the long, scarlet stained grass. Elves and Hikari lay everywhere and among them, the broken corpses of the Dark Hunters sprawled as shapeless ebony pools.

Groaning, Otori fell from Shishido's neck to lay motionless beside him. There was no strength in him and all he could feel was pain. It tore at him like a thousand knives and wondering how in the universe he could possibly still be alive, he stared up at the falling rain out of dull, foggy eyes.

It was freezing cold, lying there in the icy down pour. Above, the dark sky growled as jagged forks of lightening lanced across it. He could no longer see the battle raging above or hear anyone's thoughts in his head. Even his own thoughts were fading as the area about him started to vanish in an inky fog curling out of a misty cloud forming up right before his glazed eyes.

Something enormous unexpectedly loomed out of the cold vapors; something that walked with prideful dignity, but whose eyes shone with unspeakable sorrow. Abruptly realizing the creature was a dragon, Otori crawled forwards then slowly forced himself to his feet.

'_Otori, can you hear me?'_

Jumping in shock as his dazed mind suddenly registered the voice in his head, the young angle man hardly dared to breathe as he slowly swung around. Eyes going wide, his heart pounding in his chest, hope flared so hot within Otori that he felt as if he were about to burst into flames as he turned incredulous eyes to face his standing lover.

For a long moment, he couldn't breath; he couldn't think. Then, his head was spinning, his large round orbs overflowing with tears as his heart filled and his wobbly legs weakly propelled him forwards. Falling against Shishido's muzzle, Otori joyfully sobbed the living dragon's name.

"My dear friends..."

Hearing the strange voice speaking right over his head, Otori looked up; straight into the eyes of a huge platinum dragon.

"Who..?"

Holding up a large fore claw, the mist enshrouded creature stifled the beginnings of the Hikari's question by softly urging both Shishido and the angel man to follow him.

With one of Otori's hands lying lovingly on Shishido's neck, the angel man's lingering pain suddenly faded away as a strange new strength flowed through him. Trading a tender smile, Hyotei's secretly love mated pair quietly followed their rescuer into the mists.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The very moment he saw his comrade's fall, Akutsu spat a startled oath that was instantly followed by a sharp call of Shishido's name. Furiously hissing a huge cloud of deadly gas into the closest Serpantara's face, the savage green ignored its leering companion to suddenly fold his wings and fall head first into a steep dive.

Rapidly dropping away, Akutsu plummeted from the battlefield like a stone and believing his enemy vanquished as the green disappeared from sight, the grumbling Serpentara veered off in search of more victims.

Sensing his opponent's exit from the immediate area, Yamabuki's former rouge snapped out his wings then quickly pulled out of his deadly dive. Hidden under the cover of the lower lying storm clouds, Akutsu swiftly flew towards the ground.

A thick mist floated ghost like over the crimson grass; the almost solid vapors swirling violently in the harsh winds generated by the green's wide sails as he back winged to land. But once the snarling dragon had folded his wings against his back, the unusual fog closed in once more, the highly concentrated moisture curling coyly about him as it hid a multitude of shattered bodies from Akutsu's sight.

Large nostrils twitching, the green quickly picked up Shishido's scent and snorting his annoyance, Akutsu began to follow the brown's distinctive odor. Almost blinded by the stark grey wall folding in on him, the former outcast cursed loudly as something suddenly squished beneath his right front toes. Glancing down, he bared his teeth and voicing a distasteful sound wed to a ripe oath, he irritably flicked the wet, mashed remains of a moon dog off of the underside of his foot before cautiously proceeding further.

Several minutes later, he noticed a large shape slumped in the gloom and upon reaching Shishido's lifeless corpse, Akutsu abruptly dropped his rump to sit heavily beside him.

"K!" The green angrily spat while loudly rattling his wings. "Idiot! Just look at yourself. You are no good to this battle dead."

Lowering his muzzle, Akutsu then sniffed Otori's cold motionless body.

"Useless cloud dancer." he snorted to himself. "Can't even save yourself, let alone a dragon."

Pushing to his feet, Akutsu growled bitterly as he prepared to return to the sky. Just as he was about raise his wings for the all important first down sweep, he heard a small voice calling his name.

Letting his sails drop limply towards the grass, the tooth bared green's baleful amber eyes probed the misty darkness.

"Who is there?" he roughly challenged. "Come out and fight!"

Something large materialized out of the shadowy fog and narrow orbs snapping wide, Akutsu gasped as recognition dawned.

"Takashi!"

Rearing onto his hind legs, the green leapt forward just in time to catch the weakened red as it weaved about on wobbly steps before collapsing in an untidy heap.

Carefully lowering his friend to the ground, Akutsu then leaned over him; a look of concern quickly replacing the expression of hatred in his

eyes.

"Meddma pinhehk?" he said quietly before hissing through his teeth and opening his mind. '_Wake up you pathetic pile of ash!'_

_'Krucdmo aoac.' _ Came the very faint reply as the smaller red dragon's eyelids fluttered feebly. '_Please don't shout.'_

Ignoring the youngster's barely audible protest, Akutsu roughly butted the top of Takashi's head with the end of his nose. _ 'Listen up Csumtanehk lehtac, can you shift into half form?'_

A few tense seconds ticked by in which only an empty silence answered the urgent question. But just as Akutsu was about to call Sengoku for assistance, Takashi's wings moved in a half hearted gesture as he peered up at his elder through glazed eyes.

'_I... I don't think I have enough magic left in me.'_

_'Well, you had better have!' _ snapped Akutsu impatiently. '_I can't carry you in that form, so you'll have to become half human if you want me to get you the hell out of here!'_

Fully opening his half closed eyes, Takashi stared at his would be rescuer before forcing his head off the ground then trying to stand. The terrible agony that lanced through his body and set his limbs on fire ripped at his fading energy like the fangs of a savage beast. But somehow finding his strength, the young red dragon summoned up the very last dregs of his magic; all but forcing his reluctant body to change as violent tremors rocked his blood splattered frame.

At first, his powers were weak; his attempt at transformation failing dismally as his magic shimmered around him as a faint halo. Yet at Akutsu's stern urgings, his energy began to flow; the life spark momentarily growing brighter as his injured form writhed and slowly started to shrink.

However, the immense effort quickly took its toll and once Takashi's powers had completely faded out, Akutsu was left gazing down upon a naked, half human form youth lying unconscious in the wet grass at his feet. Sighing, the large green carefully scooped up his boyfriend in his fore claws and gently holding the teenager against his chest, the former rouge swiftly returned to the clouds.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When it became clear to Sengoku that his bond dragon wasn't going to answer his latest summons, the flame haired warrior's worried expression abruptly changed to one of grim understanding and closing his mind, he turned to face Nitobe with a fated look of absolute finality. Green eyes glittering with distaste for the whole sorry situation he now found himself in, Yamabuki's vice captain called for his troops to follow him.

Up ahead, the stark white marble walls of Raidon's castle reared up out of the ground fog; the formally still waters of the surrounding moat dancing from the ripples of a million raindrops as Tezuka's foot soldiers concealed themselves in the long reeds and pampas grasses lining the shore. Across the water, the draw bridge was raised; a large host of both Hikari and Lyrium ready to cut down any creature foolish enough to try and encroach on the fortress.

"Aion's hunters and Raidon's thugs working together." growled Sengoku grimly. "A sight I'd never thought I'd see and never want to see again." Turning to find Kentarou at his shoulder, the red head quietly informed the mongoose that there was a better way into the castle. "There is a small iron bar gate situated at the rear. If we are lucky, there will be fewer guards."

Moving off, the large group crept through the tall growth bordering the moat. Successfully sneaking around to the towering building's back part, Sengoku then indicated a narrow bridge crossing the water way and the small barrier beyond.

"Over a thousand years ago..." The red head explained, "...Raidon passed a law stating that most of the common folk wouldn't be allowed to fly over the castle walls. Therefore, he commanded this entrance to be built so his lowest ranked subjects could be examined before visiting to determined whether or not their business was worthy of a nobleman's attention. "

"Damn pompous fool." Growled David as he abruptly loomed up from out of the fog. Behind him, several other sphinxes grumbled their agreement.

The sound of hooves pressing against the grass echoed faintly behind the great lion like creatures and nodding a greeting to at least ten newly arrived equines and their riders, Sengoku once again directed everyone's attention to the gate.

Two large blue crystals set on narrow marble pillars standing either side of the structure shimmered and pulsated with a soft sapphire glow; the misty aqua light throwing the outlines of four Hikari into sharp relief as they kept an alert eye out for danger.

"We shall have to kill them quickly." Stated Yuushi from Gakuto's back. "They must be given no chance to raise an alarm."

Just as Masami; the Yamabuki moon dog flanking his leaders was about to speak, Muromachi stepped forward and voiced a low pitched alarm; his normally hidden fiery red eyes gleaming like hot coals through a tangled forelock of long black hair set in an inky black bovine face.

Signaling for silence, Sengoku then fixed his concerned gaze upon an unexpected little scene now taking place at the gate.

Six Dark Hunters had flown down out of the fog to land before the frowning guards and a rather intense discussion had started to take place. Inaudible at first, the quiet meeting had abruptly escalated into an argument; the demon fighters demanding to be allowed into the castle in spite of the Hikari's firm refusals. Then without any warning whatsoever, the Dark Hunters had activated their energy swords; the ebony weapons quickly slicing their astonished allies into several large pieces before they'd had even a seconds chance to react.

Hooting in triumph, the victorious demons then threw the bodies of the slain into the moat before calmly strolling through the now open gate as if they owned the place.

"Treachery." Muttered Sengoku under is breath. "It seems that Raidon's allies are turning against him." Standing, the flame haired Hikari motioned his troops to follow him.

Hidden by swirling fog and thick, low lying clouds, the large group made to the bridge unseen and once safely across it, they swiftly passed through the unguarded gate. Sprinting through a small courtyard lined with stately pines, the strike force leaders then paused cautiously at an open doorway.

His glimmering energy blade held out before him, Sengoku carefully made his way into a small room. Many shelves containing a wide Varity of containers lined the walls and sprawled on the light blue tiled floor, two freshly killed angel folk stared blankly at an open doorway leading into the castle kitchen.

Sadly shaking his head, Sengoku directed his followers to step around the fallen servants and proceed into the large room beyond. In the center of the Kitchen's west wall, the main fireplace crackled merrily; its hungry flames licking at a large carcass roasting just above the flickering heat. On either side, smaller hearths fanned out from the main one; each one of the five a side fireplaces boasting different kinds of cooking meats while others supported iron frames on which cooking pots hung suspended.

The north wall was dominated by wood fired stoves and in the very center of the room, a huge wooden table dwarfed its smaller counterparts situated in other areas of the vast kitchen.

Small pools and scatterings of sprayed blood told of a sudden attack wed to a hasty exist and upon leaving the room, Sengoku sighed over the body of one chef who had failed to escape.

Faint screams echoing down the passageway the assorted Mystics now found themselves in told them which way the Dark Hunters had gone and keeping close together, Sengoku's band quickly trotted towards the sounds.

Turning into a side passage, they then found themselves in a small library; the walls covered from floor to ceiling with cook books. An open door directly opposite the fighters pointed the way and passing through it, Sengoku unexpectedly found himself staring down the ominous blade of an energy sword as the point of the weapon menaced the tip of his nose.

For a long moment, the flame haired warrior and dark haired woman threatening him stared at each other. Then, voicing a cheerful laugh, Yamabuki's vice captain lifted both hands in a surrendering gesture.

"Okay Antei, you got me."

Giving her friend a rueful smile, the woman lowered her blade before stepping clear of the huge pantry she had been hiding in.

"Shinpai Ganai Sengoku." she murmured in a tired voice. "I've had a feeling since the battle started that you would soon come strolling through that door."

"Lucky for you that I did!" Sliding his arms around Antei, he warmly embraced his oldest female friend. Stepping back, he rested both hands on her shoulders before urgently returning to the business at hand. "The Dark Hunters..."

"This way." the woman cut in while gesturing towards a nearby corridor. "But first..." Turning, she half stepped back into the shadows of the pantry to call into the dimly lit gloom. "It's alright. This man is a friend."

Slowly, several clearly frighten figures emerged from there hiding place to stare reproachfully at the flame haired warrior and his assorted comrades in arms.

Noticing the sullen expressions, Antei Shiteiru sternly reminded her kitchen staff that her friend wasn't responsible for causing the current conflict. After quickly reassuring the nervous servants that no further harm would befall them, the castle head woman reactivated her light sword then joined Sengoku in tracking Aion's hunters.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Marching purposely out of the fog, Skyfire, Jiroh and Ryuzaki stopped to stare across a small bridge at an open door leading into the back of the castle. They could clearly see the hacked up bodies of four Hikari floating in the moat and smell the lingering traces of the Dark Hunters responsible. At the same time, they could also smell Sengoku's strike force and firmly planting his front hooves upon the bridge's cobblestone surface, the ancient red stag snorted fiercely.

"Ancient fires, return to your bond partner and urge your dragon legions to commence an attack on the castle." Nodding her understanding, the old red flew off to carry out the deer's bidding and turning to Jiroh, Skyfire gently touched the end of his muzzle to the left side of the Kirin's nose. "Don't be afraid Little Dreamer, for I will protect you with my life."

Gasping his surprise, the Kirin stared at his friend out of startled round orbs. Ever since experiencing a strange vision of meeting his real parents and learning his true birth name, Jiroh had kept the information a closely guarded secret. For the stag to know of things he shouldn't rocked the young equine to the core and body quivering, Jiroh nervously asked Skyfire how he knew of his hidden name.

Smiling, the red stag started to lead his companion across the bridge. Rain continued to platter down; the non stop drops churning the moat into millions of tiny waves while somewhere high above, an unseen creature shrieked its death cry.

Shuddering from more than just the cold moisture and the brutal sounds of sudden demise, Jiroh almost jumped out of his hide at Skyfire's casual reply to his question.

"I was there when you were born. Your mother named you just before she died."

Passing through the doorway leading into a storage room, the pair quickly walked through the kitchen and into the passage way beyond. Pausing to draw several deep breaths, Skyfire carefully sniffed the shifting air currents and swiftly deduced that Sengoku's strike force had gone to the right. Turning left, the old deer led Jiroh on a different path that he hoped would soon bring him face to face with the one who had cursed him so very long ago.

Entering a large room boasting at least six comfortable looking padded leather chairs placed around an oval oak wood table, Skyfire stopped; his body suddenly going tense as his brows drew downwards. Snorting, he then hunched his shoulders; his legs bracing as he lowered his head to point his antlers at the room's opposite door.

"Skyfire. what...?" Jiroh stared to ask when the sound of a fearsome howl rang out.

Almost immediately, the closed wooden barrier crashed open and no less than ten celestial hounds leapt into the room. Forming a tight semi circle, they snarled at the castle invaders. Pure white fangs glistening, they crouched and prepared to spring.

Snorting his fear, Jiroh stared to lower his horn in defense. But as he did so, his amber orbs met the golden-brown eyes of a bristling hound and gasping as a sudden flood of recognition surged through him, the Kirin threw his head up to voice a surprised; "Billy! You are Billy... aren't you? From the USA-Japan tournament?"

Snapping his slavering jaws shut, the crested moon dog spent a long moment gaping at the branch horned equine before taking one step forward and saying; "Jiroh, the Kirin from team Hyotei. Yes, I know you now. I remember seeing you with Atobe after the match." Relaxing his alert posture, Billy turned his head to speak to his puzzled friends. "It's okay; they aren't with the Dark Hunters."

Once his comrades had ceased glaring and snarling, Billy indicated the now quietly standing stag with his right front paw.

"This..." began Jiroh importantly, "...is Skyfire."

"Have we...met?" asked one of the celestial hounds, its head cocked to one side as it studied the deer intently.

"I don't think so." replied Skyfire gently. Gazing around at the crested canines, the old stag calmly reassured them that he and the Kirin meant them no harm. "It is the Hikari overlord that I want." Skyfire added, his tone turning harsh as unspoken words behind the statement silently dared the hounds to try and stop him.

But regally nodding his head Billy quietly informed his guest of how much he and his fellow canines had come to detest the upper realm's cruel leader.

"We don't care for Raidon's fate or the fates of his soldiers. But a small force of Dark Hunters has broken in, killing everyone in sight. Jiroh! The people in here are servants, courtiers or nobles and not fighters. We _must _protect the innocent!"

"I agree." Skyfire stated firmly. "The Kirin and I shall help you fight our enemies. However, I must ask for your help in return. "

Quickly glancing around at his pack mates, Billy grinned at their affirmative responses before dropping into a bow and informing the stag that the celestial hounds were at his service.

"I need you track down Raidon."

Jaws curving into a wicked smirk, Billy almost purred his reply.

"It will be our pleasure."

"Good." Half rearing, Skyfire huffed a sharp snort before walking proudly through the line of parting canines. "I sense that most of the peaceful Hikari have gathered in the throne room. There, we can defend them and it is there that I will find my greatest weapon. Billy, please lead the way."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Takashi had first fallen, Shiba had wanted to follow him to the ground. However, Ryuzaki had overridden her commands by firmly stating that Inoue and Oishi could help him just as well and roaring her defiance, the old red then ploughed her way straight though a containment field that had sprung up around her before savagely throwing herself head first into the cloud of astonished Hikari beyond it.

Jaws snapping left and right; her fire thundering from her open mouth, the enraged red dragon killed and maimed a dozen before the balance were able to escape into the cover of the thick storm clouds. Snorting her satisfaction, she then carried her bond mate into the next wave of hostiles.

Without warning, a great horde of Dark Hunters had swooped down to engage them and in the frenzied mêlée that had followed, Ryuzaki had been separated from Shiba.

The last she had seen of the angel woman had been her slender form outlined against the rumbling sky as she clashed swords with three enemy Hikari and one snarling Lyrium. Inoue had also vanished somewhere in the carnage and opening her mind, Ancient Fires glided back into the aerial war zone in search of her protectors.

Thanks to the heavy clouds and pouring rain, she could no longer see the battle taking place, but she could hear it raging from different points of the compass at different degrees of distance. A tangled kaleidoscope of voices clamored within her brain and shutting them off, she tried to focus only on Shiba's obviously far off presence as she patrolled what she knew to be the perimeters of one war zone.

Abruptly, something large moved against the wall of fog; a great indistinct shape that caused the clouds to ripple and swirl at its passing. Frowning, Ryuzaki began to track the creature's progress and setting her herself at a right angle, she flew sideways then down so as to intercept it.

Reaching the edge of a dark grey cloud bank, she issued a snarling challenge as the large Mythic suddenly loomed out of the storm. Unexpectedly finding itself confronted by a much larger and clearly dangerous beast, the young blue dragon squealed its surprise before halting in mid air and bowing low before its elder.

"Please!" It whimpered pitifully as if expecting to be set upon and torn to pieces at any second. "Don't kill me, I beg you!"

"I won't kill you..." Ryuzaki menacingly grumbled, "...if you immediately swear your undying loyalty to the mighty gold and his followers."

"I swear! I swear!" The youngster frantically cried. "I only fought against you because the Hikari said I had too!"

"And now you are free, you can assist me." Ryuzaki snorted. "A very small strike force consisting of my most trusted friends has entered the castle and I need every dragon left flying to now launch an all out attack on the palace."

"The guards left to defend it are strong and fierce." Muttered the sullen blue. "Such a thing would be suicide."

"But not impossible." Replied Ryuzaki firmly. "Come little blue scale. We must rally the others and join forces with our king. "Pointing her muzzle to the distant sky, the old red bellowed; "FOR FREEDOM!" before racing away to gather the clans.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Saeki heard the old dragon's distant cry along with many answering bellows. But remaining crouched beside a resting Yuuta, he pointedly ignored the gathering call to instead cast his sad blue eyed gaze at his surroundings. Suffering was everywhere he looked and as his roving vision fell upon a severely wounded Pegasus, the poor creature shuddered then breathed its last as it succumbed to its terrible injuries.

Kneeling beside it, the elf who had ridden it softly keened his grief; a tragic scene that was repeated around the hospital camp as more and more victims were bought in.

A wounded Wyvern clumsily flapped its way into the area. Landing heavily, it released its burden before uttering a hoarse rattling cry and falling over in a dead faint. Just as a group of Hikari healers were converging around it, a large green dragon abruptly dropped out of the sky to lightly touch down beside the sub type.

Throwing the Wyvern a withering glare, Akutsu reached out with one hand to snag the back of a passing angel man's robe.

"Oy, bird brain!" He snapped before the dark haired male could be given a chance to protest. "My little friend is hurt. You are a healer so get busy!"

Picking the angel man up as he spoke, Akutsu snarled as he then quickly deposited both the Hikari and Takashi onto the grass.

"You!" the green then rumbled at a passing Theerium. "Get a tent set up and you..." Long tail shooting out, Akutsu wrapped the end of it around the body of a shocked a moon dog to drag it closer. "...find some medicine. Well, hurry up!" he shouted as his press ganged assistants cowered before the Yamabuki dragon's wrath. "We haven't got all day! MOVE IT!"

For a moment, the trio of assorted creatures almost fell over themselves in their haste to obey and sadly shaking her head, Healing Flames decided to intervene before any more of her overworked staff were pulled in by the crazed green.

"Ghostly eyes." She gently, but firmly stated while rearing up to lay a comforting forehand on his right shoulder. "My healers will do that they can for Little Burning, but no one can concentrate if you continue to harass them while roaring the stars down from out of the sky!"

Grumbling sulkily, Akutsu roughly peeled the copper's offending limb from his shoulder before lowering his head and hissing his reply through bared teeth.

"That smoldering cinder had better live, or you really will see me scattering the stars!"

Sighing, Healing Flames carefully caressed her agitated young friend with a wing tip.

"You really care for him...don't you?"

"What! Me?" Akutsu looked positively scandalized. "Care for that useless sniveling little, damped winged wet bottomed hatchling?" Firmly crossing his arms over his chest, Akutsu voiced a highly indignant huff while closing his eyes and haughtily sticking his nose high in the air.

But when the copper female bent her head to peer at Takashi's pale face, she smirked as she caught a glimpse out of the corner of her eye of Akutsu half turning back to look; a rather worried expression replacing his expression of disdain as she summoned enough of her powers to bring the wounded red back to consciousness.

Just then, there was a disturbance and lifting her head, Healing Flames joined all those watching as a huge black and gold snake slid into the hospital zone. Beside him, a tired looking naga wearily rested one hand on the Basilisk's body and upon the great serpent's back, a crying cat lord held the motionless form of a blood covered moon dog.

Instantly, many healers closed in on the giant serpent. Gentle hands carefully eased Oishi's body down then tenderly laid it upon the grass. With a distraught Eiji kneeling beside his lost love, the night canines attending the camp sat in a solemn ring around the pair before slowly pointing their muzzles to the sky; a long, low pitched howl of sorrow then rolling out of their throats as they mourned the loss of their leader to be.

Growing in strength, the volume swelled; the eerie spine chilling dirge lifting away from the camp to roll over the grass lands and carry faintly into the ears of the still warring fighters.

Demons, Hikari, Pegasus and pooka all heard the distant cry as they fought to preserve their lives. Racing through the interior of Raidon's castle, a golden eyed stag and his blue eyed rider felt the far off echo as they carved their way through ranks of hostile angel folk. In a different part of the castle, a red deer flicked his ears; his head briefly bowing in salute to a valiant old friend as he galloped through the marble hallways in the company of a pack of crested moon dogs and a determined young Kirin.

Far from the castle, and still locked in a brutal life or death struggle against the silver, Tezuka also heard the unmistakable sound of sonorous, floating moon dog song. He knew they were singing for Oishi and silently adding his own farewell as he savagely clashed with his enemy, the mighty gold felt at that moment; that in spite of the continuing battle, no one could have asked for a more poignant or awesome elegy.

-.-.-.-.-.-

To BE Continued...

At the end of the day, one shall stand; one shall fall.

Coming soon!

Part three of "Yami No Tatakai"

"The Sky Suspended"

Chapter 1

Stay tuned for more Mythic conflict and excitement!


	116. Yami No Tatakai 8

Greetings readers! Sorry about the long delay, but many things have recently been happening in Tora world! lol.. First, one of my beloved horses died from complications of severe colic. The vet tried very hard to save him, but in the end, Takashi succumbed to his illness and he died with his head in my arms. Since the grief made it hard to think, work on THIS story temporarily ceased.

Just as I was starting to get back into the groove of tackling Mythic Brotherhood, we had an upheaval in the form of a very nice new border arriving here at Atarashi Equines/Seigaku Estate to kind of throw things out of whack for a couple weeks. On top of all that, I have been presented with two wild ponies to train and I must therefore work with them for at least two hours each day. Combine that with a sudden rush of extra gardening work early in the mornings (Ah! But the extra money is good! lol) and I just have not had time to write.

So, in a fit of madness, I sat up all night just get this chapter finished at last. Hew! Hope you all enjoy.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, Blah, blah, blah. Not mine. You all know the drill.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Yami No Tatakai."

Part three.

"The sky suspended"

Chapter 1

-.-.-.-.-.-

Story: Tora Macaw.

-.-.-.-

Seated upon his Serpentara, Aion also heard the mournful song of the moon dogs. Riding on the back of the winds, it drifted into his large triangular ears as a faint sorrowful echo that bought a sly grin to the demon's lips.

Sharp pointed teeth gleamed as malicious purple eyes twinkled with sadistic pleasure and long white hair streamed about in the shifting air currents. Beneath him, his nightmarish mount rumbled and growled. Around them, the dark sky responded with a low pitched boom of rolling thunder.

Concealed among the high layer of storm clouds, the ruler of the under dark watched the battle strung out below him and voicing a happy sigh, he smiled as he watched a multitude of assorted creatures fight and die for his amusement.

When the mighty gold and his horde had first attacked, Aion had been just as surprised as the Hikari when each and every one of the dragons or their allies had effortlessly broken through the containment fields to fully encroach on Raidon's domain. Quickly assessing the situation, the Dark Hunter overlord had shrewdly noticed the 'Blood' like powers emanating from the invaders and had at once sent word to Rei the reason behind his enemies new found abilities.

Remaining hidden, he had observed the Hikari assault upon the gold and his human with great interest. By sheer chance, a lucky arrow had broken through the dragon king's defenses to strike the 'Blood'. Once wounded, Fuji had fallen from his mount's back. Seeing a golden opportunity unexpectedly rise before him, Aion had rushed in and stolen the magical power wielding human before Rei's fighters had been able to intervene.

Going straight to Raidon, Aion had calmly suggested that the king of the angel folk take his captive directly back to the palace and abandoning the battle, Raidon had eagerly accepted his prize and returned home at once.

Knowing that his enemy had foolishly allowed his doom to enter his castle by the front door, Aion had cheerfully returned to watching the battle armed with the knowledge that all he had to do now; was wait.

"Once that Fuji gets going, he'll do all my dirty work for me." smirked Aion as he observed the dragons and air borne cavalry savagely fighting their way through the massed ranks of Raidon's army. "Interesting how well they are gaining ground. But then..." lifting cruel orbs towards the higher clouds, he laughed as he watched his Hunters clash swords with Tachibana's warriors. "...it won't be long before the Thleerium are crushed and my ground troops have taken control of the palace."

A loud crump of an explosion rocked the huge white building directly below and angling his mount downwards, Aion chuckled as saw a huge hole suddenly appear in one formally perfect wall.

"Wonderful!" he crowed while giving his surly Serpentara a comforting pat. "Patience my friend, you'll get to play soon enough. Ah Fuji, it seems to me that you are on the move. Love your redecorating. "

Pleased to spy the distant form of Raidon fleeing the scene on the back of a dragon, Aion enjoyed watching the different conflicts playing out before he turned his wickedly gleeful attention back onto the castle. By now, his elite strike force would have entered the building and they would wipe out any of the accursed feather wings that the rampaging 'Blood' might miss.

Just then, a fierce sound rang out; the combined roars of several hundred dragons and the loud whinnying screams of a thousand mythical equines and the yelling of their riders blended together to make the very air ring with their battle song. Glittering purple orbs sweeping the clouds below and about him, Aion watched with grim pleasure as every single one of the gold's flying forces suddenly launched an all out attack upon the palace.

"Yes!" laughed the dark hunter overlord while excitedly pumping a victorious left fist in the air. "Oh yes! Attack the castle you fools, while my Hunters strike from within!"

With tears of mirth streaming down his cheeks, Aion watched with rapturous bliss as his guards stationed at the castle's main entrance took full advantage of their ally's distraction to unexpectedly turn upon them. Inside of a minute, all the defending Hikari were slain and calling out for their hunt brothers to join them, the triumphant Lyrium howled their superiority to the sky then whirled about to rush within the castle confines.

Abruptly realizing that something was wrong, Raidon's forces reconverged upon the palace; only to find themselves frantically defending against a renewed attack by the gold's armies wed to a sudden treacherous coup d'etat by the Dark Hunters. Caught in a savage crossfire, the angel folk found themselves desperately attempting to stay alive.

One silvery-white eyebrow arching up, Aion watched with great interest as he abruptly noticed the 'Blood' like powers shimmering around the dragons starting to fade and fail.

"Now here is an unexpected development." he snorted as he saw a huge bronze-brown dragon fall from a great spear fired by one of Raidon's ground crew. "Here I was, counting on all those idiots to destroy the Hikari for me and they start letting me down. But no matter. The gold and silver will soon kill each other and the feather wings will be nothing but a bad memory."

Two more great explosions rang out; the harsh blasts sending furious shock waves into the air that tossed about friend and foe alike.

Flying down towards Tezuka, Ryoma was hit by one of the powerful disturbances; the fast moving wall of energy slamming heavily into him so he was knocked off balance. His wing stroke fouled, the Demi-Dragon teetered then fell to crash unceremoniously into the ground not far from Raidon's castle.

Easily leaping clear, Karupin morphed into his full guardian form then quickly joined Momo' and Kevin in asking if his bond brother was alright.

"Mada, mada." Growled Ryoma as he sat up on his haunches to glare at the concerned trio all but hanging off of his hind feet. "I'm fine." Flipping his wings, he then turned his head to stare off at the distant form of his many times over great grandfather.

He could clearly see the mighty gold grappling with the silver on the ground. Both had used up their breath weapons and no longer fought as highly intelligent, aerial creatures. They were now chained to the earth and locked in mortal combat, striking only with claw, fang and huge wings as they struggled; two great savage beasts fighting entirely to kill and to live.

-.-.-.-.-.-

A thick stream of blood ran over the base of Tezuka's neck and flowed down his right foreleg. Standing firm, he watched Luscious through narrow orbs as the bleeding silver prepared to spring. All around him, the mighty gold could hear the sounds of violence as the dark sky above rumbled and growled its anger.

A dazzling claw of lightening shot down to strike the sodden ground close by and as world was temporarily lost in a brilliant flash wed to a deafening crash, Luscious suddenly lept forward to land full against his panting king. Making no attempt to use his talons, the silver dragon pushed his chest hard against Tezuka's own.

Necks pressing together, the fighting pair bit and snapped at each others shoulders. Sword like fangs sank deep into the base of the gold's left wing and voicing a cruel chuckle of triumph; Luscious tightened his hold then forcefully pulled his head back.

Wing bone and flesh parted with a horrifying ripping sound; Tezuka's agonized cry adding fuel to the silver's fires of hatred as he took a terrible revenge for a similar injury inflicted upon him ten thousand years ago.

"How does it feel..." Luscious rasped as he attacked his enemy's other wing. "...to be rendered flightless! You shall know of the agony you put me through before you die!"

With the right wing also torn clean from its moorings, the gold's anguished howl rocked the heavens as Luscious released him to press hard against his chest in an attempt to knock the gold off his feet once and for all.

Unable to resist the pressure of the silver's weight, the mighty gold slid backwards; his hind claws dragging furrows into the wet soil as the loose earth beneath him gave way.

Putting all of his strength into remaining where he was, Tezuka lowered his head. Ignoring the extreme pain of his dangling wings wed to the repeated excruciating stinging in his back as Luscious ripped and tore at his scales, the mighty gold slowly; but surely began to push back.

Snarling his frustration, Luscious sunk his teeth deep into the ever widening gaps in his opponent's armor. But in the few minutes that he strove to gain a death hold, the silver started to snuffle and choke. Tezuka's earlier blows to his face had torn across his nose. His nostrils clogged with his own blood, Luscious was unable to breath and would have to loosen his hold.

Roaring, the silver released his rival before trying to lunge at the gold's vulnerable throat flesh. But just as he was about to renew his lost grip, a snarling bronze dragon savagely cannoned into him; the sudden, unexpected interference forcefully throwing him sideways so he landed heavily a few feet away.

For a few seconds, the thrown silver tried to regain his footing. But a merciless weight had hurtled itself upon him to roughly cast him onto his back. Screaming, Luscious struggled to fight; the sound abruptly turning into a wet gurgle as large sharp teeth buried themselves deep into the base of his throat and held on grimly.

Beside him, Tezuka watched Kabaji tackle the silver through a foggy red haze. He knew that he had to get up and help his second in command finish the wounded silver. However, Tezuka's abused legs and pain filled body refused to obey him. A dark mist was closing in and unable to stand, the mighty gold suddenly found himself floating away to a place where the sound of the battle was faint and his pain was becoming dull.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Charging through a large group of angel men intent on blocking his way, Yuki bellowed a warning before catching one unfortunate Hikari on his antlers then roughly tossing him aside. To the left, another warrior rushed in; his howling battle cry blending with Fuji's fearsome yell as the 'Blood' swung his sword.

For a moment, the soldier's blade and the human's weapon clashed in a bright shower of sparks. Then the pair had passed each other; the Hikari falling from the deep gash cut across his chest while the 'Blood' remained untouched and seated firmly upon his golden stag's back.

Leaping around, Yuki then lowered his rack threateningly at several more approaching Hikari. But confronted by the grim sight of the blood covered antlers and the cerulean eyed human's terrible expression as he held his sword ready, the once supremely confident squad of fighters slid to a frightened halt before extinguishing their weapons and running away from the highly dangerous duo.

Snorting his satisfaction as he watched the backs of the fleeing Hikari disappear around a nearby corner, Fuji then tightened his leg hold on the deer's sides; his glowing blue blade held high, his short hair streaming out behind him as Yuki whirled about and continued his gallop through the castle's long hall ways.

Crashing through a closed wooden door, the pair suddenly found themselves face to face with a large group of Dark Hunters. Without hesitation, stag and 'Blood' swung into action with silent venom. Blade flashing left and right, Fuji killed four Lyrium while Yuki messily ended the lives of two more.

Suddenly, there was a rush of feathered limbs and a dozen new Hikari came flying into the room. For the space of a single heartbeat, the new arrivals took a single, astounded look at the furious battle taking place before swooping low to aid the Dark Hunters in their quest to overpower the cerulean eyed human.

Locking his blade against that of a Hikari captain, Fuji snarled; his open eyes filled with silver fire as he spat into his opponent's face at point blank range.

"Don't you see what's happening here? Aion's forces have invaded and are killing everyone in sight!"

Shoving hard against Fuji's weapon, the brown eyed male frowned darkly as he spoke.

"So are you. You and that creature of yours have killed half of my comrades!"

"I kill only in defense." Fuji shot back as Yuki danced beneath him thus causing the fighters to rapidly whirl about each other. "Call to your soldiers and have them fight the true enemy that is the Dark Hunters!"

"The Dark Hunters have become our allies!" the captain snarled back. Lifting his sword, he repeatedly bashed it against Fuji's blade; the fast barrage constantly raining down the 'Blood's' weapon as Fuji kept it held defensively above his head. "Once I've killed you, the demons and I will destroy the rest of your pitiful band!"

A loud, pain filled shriek rang out close by. Realizing it was the death cry of a Hikari, the furious captain snapped his head sideways; his formally savage orbs going wide with horror as he witnessed a smirking Dark Hunter killing his second in command.

Switching his gaze back to Fuji, he spent a few seconds searching the 'Blood's' sorrowful face before backing away, then slowly lowering his weapon.

A brutal war cry suddenly erupted from the captain's lips and twisting about, he drove the point of his sword deep into a nearby demon's back.

"The Lyrium are our enemy!" he called to the rest of his squadron. "Show no mercy!"

Within seconds, the area had become a slaughter house as demon and angel ruthlessly fought. Dispatching the one who had killed his lieutenant, the Hikari commander braced his back against Yuki's left flank then spoke to Fuji while watching the 'Blood' out of the corner of one eye.

"While it's true you have killed my people, I will now believe it was self defense. Will you aid us now as we destroy this traitorous scum?"

"Only if you swear not to harm the dragons or their allies." replied Fuji firmly. "Look out."

At once, the angel man ducked; allowing the 'Blood' to swing his blade over his head to cut an attacking Dark Hunter in two.

"Thanks." muttered the captain as he stood up once more.

As one, Fuji and the Hikari's blades then shot out at right angles to each other; both swords simultaneously running two new leaping enemies through. Grinning at one another as the dispatched demons fell, the Hikari nodded then pledged his loyalty as one beam of white light and one made of blue-gold fire spoke again.

Abruptly, the room fell into an uneasy silence as it suddenly dawned on all those still standing that the fight was over. Bloodied corpses of Dark Hunters and Hikari littered the ground and easing out of his tense posture, the angel man captain lowered his sword before turning and bowing to Fuji.

"Lead us." he said simply. "I, captain Kioshi of the Hikari shall follow you as we crush the real enemy."

Behind him, the captain's soldiers exchanged a quick glance before they too bent the knee. From somewhere up ahead, the sounds of more violence drifted towards them and calling his new comrades together, Fuji asked Yuki to carry him down yet another of the castle's many hallways.

-.-.-.-.- -.-.-

The throne room was huge, a great open space made of crystal and marble where in normal conditions, fresh breezes constantly flowed in through open rectangular windows. A large, imposing throne made entirely of sparkling clear crystal stood upon a raised dais in the center of the back wall and lounging insolently upon it, a grinning Dark Hunter smirked down at a large group of captives huddled just below it.

Hoping for a fight, the Hunter commander had been rather disappointed when he had first burst into the room and found a place full of cowering nobles who had screamed at the sight of him, then immediately surrendered. Deprived of the sport he had been hungering for, the captain had filled the windows with his warriors and with a Hunter guarding every door, the leader of the terrible horde had devised a plan to enjoy a little fun.

Leaning down from where he sat on Raidon's high seat, the captain had given his prisoners a cruel smile before bluntly ordering the Hikari to fight each other or be destroyed on the spot.

His heartless command had been met with fear and the one noble who had dared to argue now lay dead; his bloodied carcass sprawled carelessly across the foot of the dais while the rest of the peaceful angel folk pressed against each other like frightened sheep.

Ordering two of his captains to drag out a random pair of Hikari, the commander stood before the throne; his crackling sword blade resting lightly on his left palm as he glared furiously at his reluctant gladiators.

"Activate your weapons!" he barked savagely. "Or die where you stand!"

Just as the violently trembling angel men were starting to summon their light blades, a loud explosion suddenly shook the throne room. Captives momentarily forgotten, the squad of Dark Hunters whipped around; their blank eyes widening at the strange sight of a huge red stag surrounded by a snarling pack of celestial hounds standing coldly before the shattered remains of a once solid stone door. Behind him, a young Kirin snorted his defiance and recovering from the shock of the group's unexpected arrival, the Dark Hunter commander chuckled nastily.

"Well, well, well! What have we got here?" Half turning to sneer back at his prisoners, the commander's sharp bark of laughter held no trace of humor as he casually waved an unconcerned hand in the direction of the new comers. "A branch horned goat, a horse with a drill on its head and a pack of simpering lap dogs? Huh! If these are the best defenders you fools can contrive, then your entire sniveling race _deserves _to die!"

Stabbing his weapon towards the throne room's high vaulted ceiling, the Hunter captain roared out three doom laden words: "KILL THEM ALL!" and hefting their dark energy blades, the Lyrium warriors screamed a hideous war cry before eagerly surging forward; a deranged light of killing lust kindling within their white and crimson orbs as they cheerfully hurled themselves at their terrified victims.

Throwing their heads back, the celestial hounds voiced a collective howl; the hauntingly beautiful musical sound ringing about the throne room in an echoing manner that caused the charging Hunters to suddenly freeze in their tracks.

Expressions of wonder and fear replacing their hunger for blood, they became like statues. Facial muscles twitching as rivers of sweat streamed down their heads and necks, the Lyrium tried in vain to break loose from the profound spell that had fallen over them. But as hard they struggled, their protesting muscles flatly refused to move so much as a single centimeter. Yet their eyes remained active; the clearly shocked orbs frantically flickering from side to side before coming to rest upon the crested canines about them.

Each Celestial hound had walked into the room to surround the frozen demons in a loose semi circle. Heads back, their eyes closed in concentration, the heavenly hounds kept calling; the non stop noise causing the crystal throne to resonate from the sound of a mystical humming that bought expressions of extreme pain to formally frightened faces.

Strolling easily into the center of the two groups, Skyfire stood proudly aloof; his great 22 point rack of antlers wreathed in dancing blue flames that pulsed and writhed as the mighty deer padded forward to then delicately ascend the dais.

Once before the throne, he fixed the frozen Dark Hunter crouched there with a severe stare before half turning his head and regally calling for Jiroh to join him.

"Come Kirin. Your power is necessary to cleanse this room of the dark taint surrounding it."

Tossing his head, Jiroh's hesitation lasted a heartbeat before he cautiously entered the throne room. All around him, hordes of motionless demons stood in suspended animation; the endless, seemingly effortless baying of the Celestial hounds keeping them locked in place and overcoming his nervousness, the Kirin held his head high then stalked proudly to Skyfire's side.

"What must I do?"

"You must touch the throne with your horn." Skyfire sagely replied. "Use the magic that your kind alone possesses to drive the obscene force that surrounds us away."

Giving a single nod, Jiroh quickly lowered his head to lightly drag the tip of his branched horn across the left arm of the glittering throne.

A single, pure sounding sharp note rang out; all of the royal chair briefly lighting up with a dazzling white radiance that swiftly fanned out to become a brilliant orb of clean magical power that quickly flowed out from the crystal to rapidly engulf the entire throne room while blowing a large hole in one wall from the sheer force of its power.

Instantly, every single one of the Dark Hunters it touched vanished inside of a blinding flash and in mere moments, the room was completely cleared of their evil presence. Forming into a whirling funnel, the tornado of light then spun wildly in front of the throne before flying up to dance against the ceiling. Separating into several large branches, it went charging off through the now open doors to race away down the many long passage ways leading from it.

With the energy beam's exit, the hounds fell silent and a sudden hush descended upon the quiet room. For a few minutes, the rescued Hikari stood in wide eyed silence as if unable to believe their deliverance. Then, the group of feather winged people was moving as one to run to the foot of the throne and drop onto their knees; their shining eyes full of relieved tears as they sobbed out a grateful thanks to their liberators.

Just then, the sound of galloping hooves thundered in a nearby passage way and rocking back on their heels, the Hikari nobles gasped as a second huge stag bearing a blue eyed rider upon its back erupted into the room. Right behind them, a squad of Hikari soldiers burst in to hover on either side of the new arrivals and leaping to their feet, the nobles broke into a noisy babble of excited chattering.

Brightening at the sight of Fuji, Jiroh happily called out to the 'Blood' as he jumped from the throne then cheerfully trotted towards him.

"Sorry..." he laughed while half rearing to dance with joy."...you are a little late for the party."

"A party I don't mind missing." Fuji remarked smoothly as he drank in the view of many small ash piles littering the length and breath of the throne room.

Cocking his head to one side, Jiroh then curiously enquired about his friend's companion. But before Fuji could open his mouth to reply, Yuki strode stiffly forwards; his large golden orbs fixed wondrously upon the mighty red stag standing proudly in front of Raidon's throne.

Reaching the base of the dais, the golden deer completely ignored Fuji's gentle questions as he placed his front hooves upon the bottom step; his neck fully extended as quivering wet nostrils twitched and large delicate ears swept forwards.

Voicing a low pitched snort, Skyfire slowly descended until the two deer were touching noses.

"I...I thought, I was the only one..." Yuki quietly stammered while carefully taking in the other's distinctive scent. "...are you also under a curse?"

"One that has lasted for thousands of years." Skyfire softly replied, a strange look of tenderness momentarily stealing into his hard golden-brown orbs just before the red stag tossed his head and stared at Fuji with a defiant expression. "'Blood'. The time has come to confront Raidon and end his tyranny forever."

Raising his voice, Skyfire stepped past Yuki to address the soldiers that had arrived with the human and golden deer.

"Those of you who wish to remain loyal to your lord may leave. Those of you who wish to pursue the dawning of a new age of the entire Mythic brotherhood, follow me; _now!"_

After a short pause during which no one moved or spoke, Skyfire snorted with satisfaction before turning his attention back on to Yuki.

"Can you fly in that form?"

A look of startled surprise crossed the golden deer's face just prior to him hanging his head and muttering a sad denial.

"Then come with me to the crystal throne."

Moving away, Skyfire proudly ascended the dais once more and once both deer were standing directly in front of the royal high seat, the old red stag bid his younger companion to touch the sparkling structure with the tips of his antlers.

"This throne has been in existence since the time of the Celestials..." Skyfire announced importantly as Yuki slowly lowered his head. "...and holds many of the 'first feather's' powers. But their leader created it so only a Kirin could activate its full potential; a fact that has remained unknown to Raidon to this very day."

Brow tines of a golden stag came into contact with crystal just as Skyfire was ending his informative speech. A great flash of pure white lightening crackled into life and spent a moment playing around Yuki and Fuji's bodies before fading away to nothing.

Lifting his head, the golden deer voiced a deep throated triumphant bell while upon his back; Fuji stared at his slivery glowing hands in amazement.

"You 'Blood' have also gained the power of the celestials." Stated Skyfire firmly. "Use it wisely, for no human; not even one such as yourself, was meant to gain the abilities it can bestow upon you."

"I understand." Fuji seriously replied.

Leaving the throne with a single graceful bound, Skyfire called for all those ready to follow him to leave immediately. Rearing onto his hind legs, the red stag lept into the air; his powerful hindquarters thrusting against nothing as he galloped up; then out of an open window high above.

His startled surprise lasting only a moment as he suddenly found out that he too was capable of such a feat, Yuki ran easily in the red stag's wake; a willing squadron of Hikari soldiers quickly following close behind as they soared out of the palace and flowed over the walls to charge across wet fields towards the place where the gold and silver fought.

Left behind, Billy grimly commanded his celestial hounds to accompany him on the new mission that Skyfire had requested of him a minute ahead of his departure.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Traveling through quiet hallways, Sengoku paused to listen. For some time now, the distant sounds of fighting had been drifting into his swept back Elfin ears as a teasing vibration that lured him ever onwards. Each time he was certain that he would soon come upon the Dark Hunters now sweeping through Raidon's castle, the red head and his band of followers would come upon empty rooms or sad scenes of carnage where nothing more could be done for the helpless victims of war.

Guided by the Hikari woman Antei and his own intimate knowledge of the sprawling complex, Yamabuki's vice captain moved at a steady pace in hopes of quickly catching up with Aion's invaders. Just as Sengoku's group was traversing yet another abandoned chamber, the entire building was suddenly rocked by a loud _crump_ of an explosion that was unexpectedly followed by a profound white whirlwind that came howling from out of nowhere to charge directly up the large room's length.

Bracing themselves, the assorted Mythics prepared to defend against the new threat. But to their great surprise, the fast moving tornado whipped by as a passing wind that did little other than ruffle their hair. Seconds later it had passed to vanish down the passage ways behind them and briefly stopping to wonder about the strange phenomenon, Sengoku's strike force rapidly continued on their way.

Turning into a new corridor, the group came upon two small piles of ash and after carefully sniffing the unusual objects, Kentaro swiftly confirmed that they were the all that was left of a pair of Dark Hunters.

Answering the mongoose spirit with a grim nod, Sengoku continued to lead his troops towards the throne room. Passing under the many clan banners lining the walls leading into the vast royal audience chamber, he drew to an abrupt halt; his large azure eyes narrowing as he noticed several large celestial hounds approaching.

His energy sword ready to activate in a heartbeat, the flame haired warrior calmly challenged the crested hounds in case they were enemies. But to everyone's relief, the leader of the canines instantly identified himself as Billy and remembering the smiling, energetic youth who had once played tennis against Atobe and Sanada, Sengoku relaxed as he enquired about the strange happenings occurring around the castle.

Quickly explaining about how Fuji, Jiroh and two enchanted stags had activated a potent magic to destroy the Dark Hunters, Billy then went on to tell his very interested audience about his new mission.

"Skyfire has asked us to seek out the dungeons and free the prisoners held there."

"Good, I know the way." replied Sengoku seriously. "But first, I know someone who needs to join us."

Closing his eyes, the lanky youth tipped his head back then sent out a special call for three of his comrades still fighting outside. A reply was instant and a few moments later, Mori Tatsunori in the company of Yukimura and a demon form Sanda ran through a side door to join the waiting group.

Shortly following a brief discussion, the trio of new arrivals eagerly ran in Sengoku's wake as they moved off towards an entrance in the castle's southern wing that marked the beginnings of a great network of dank tunnels honeycombing the floors beneath them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Darkness. Deep, still, oppressive; it lay like a thick stifling blanket over the one who had endured its confines for a very long time. Hidden in its unmoving shadows, a sad; forgotten captive sat huddled in one inky corner and gazed downwards out of dull blind eyes.

Once vibrant azure orbs, they now blinked miserably as their owner slightly shifted possession. Rusty iron chains rattled as the wretched occupant of the cell slowly scratched his neck, sniffed, then settled back into his former dropping posture.

His once sharp mind was now like a sluggish backwater; tainted and foul. Yet once in a long while, the scrawny prisoner's sleeping brain would stir in a vain attempt to remember the details of a better life that he had once known. He had been a master healer, but that life belonged to someone else; a sunny existence brutally taken. But then, his memory would fail and fall into a dark void that would swiftly become a muddy pit of sorrow and despair.

Occasionally, faint forgotten voices would quietly echo through the recesses of his mind to taunt him; voices of those he had known and loved. Then, the fog would unexpectedly clear and he would catch a rare glimpse of those barely recalled times; like the few precious seconds that he some times remembered his father. But there had been no face; no name and worse, his mother was nothing but a faded mist.

There had also been someone else; someone like him. Struggling to push through the thick tangles anguish that hampered his mind, he could only just recall a few others if he really tried.

There had been a young demon; a rascally, quick witted youth with sparkling purple eyes and a cheeky grin. Sighing, the captive fought to regain his memory but the image flatly refused to form. Voicing a low moan of frustration, the once beautiful male then muttered to the foul air; his own dry voice sounding strange to him as if it should belong to someone else.

A woman had once been part of his life and closing his eyes, the man slowly tipped his head back; wincing a little at the sensation of his long, filthy tangle of once soft hair roughly caressing his naked back. Many small vermin had taken up residence, but the prisoner had longed ceased to care. The crawling lice, the scurrying beetles and the rats that stole what little food he had, had been his only company ever since his king had thrown him into his cell for treason and left him to rot. Ah, the woman.

Only when his dying mind was at its best could he see her; a lost shadow that hovered and teased. He couldn't recall her face or her name. But the one thing that did show clear was the fact that she was not like him. She had been a forest elf while he had been a high ranking angel man. Together, they had made a beautiful son who had borne the best traits of both parents and grown to become a healer worthy of the Hikari lords themselves.

A single tear trickled from one blank eye. He would have wept properly, would have screamed for his lost family as he had done in the past. But once the madness resulting from his cruel imprisonment had run its course, all that was left was a pitiful darkness; an emotionless sorrow. Left without a prayer and without a single hope, the captive sat; a dried up stick of a once gentle soul.

A small barred window set high in the cell's wall showed a chink of pale sunlight. Slowly it grew until the wintry beam shone fitfully to faintly illuminate the prisoner's lean, dirt encrusted form. Sighing, he felt the pale radiance but he could no longer see it. Groaning, he then tried to remember a great shining disk of golden skyfire that used to warm his body and caress his face.

Suddenly gripped by a need to move, the man slowly stood on shaky legs then painfully limped over to a dank corner that served as his waste pile. The smell emanating from it was so horrid that it could almost kill a normally functioning person. But the captive never noticed the vile stench as he relieved himself and vainly tried to recall the sun.

His business over, the prisoner shuffled back to his place by the stone wall; his chains clinking loudly in the dusty silence. Sinking back down, he wondered about them. Why wear them in the first place? He wasn't going anywhere, yet he had worn them now for as long as he had existed within his dark hell hole.

Slowly laying down, he closed his eyes; the twisted remains of his broken wings held stiffly behind him as he wished that death would somehow find him and hurry up to relieve him of his misery. Yet still he lived; his wasted, immortal body refusing to surrender.

No one ever came to visit him; only his jailers would come once a day to place a rough wooden bowl of dried, decaying food before him. Often, he found himself wondering why they fed him and why he remained alive when his king could have easily killed him.

In that moment, his dormant mind suddenly awoke to scream at him. "Why am I alive?" it shrieked. "Raidon! Let me die and end my torment! My life mate, my son! Where are they?"

Without warning, his dusty memory sprang into sharp focus and for a few seconds, he caught a clear fleeting glimpse of an elfin woman and their softly smiling offspring.

Raising painfully thin arms, he desperately tried to hug them. But just like that, the image was gone and a huge metal door in his mind slammed shut with harsh a note of absolute finality.

Throwing his head back, Yasashiku voiced an inaudible scream of pure anguish before he pressed his abused body against the filthy sandy floor and writhed in his grief.

-.-.-.-.-.-

From his place on the battle field, Ryoma watched in horror as his great grandfather fell. Kabaji had rushed in to tackle Luscious, thus preventing the silver from delivering the death blow. But then, a white dragon had suddenly appeared from out of nowhere to forcefully shove the great bronze away from the bleeding silver and now stood defensively over him; savagely snarling her defiance. Cheated of killing his victim, Kabaji roared with frustrated annoyance while behind the protective white, Raidon arrived on the back of a frightened looking young dragon to assess the silver's injuries.

Placing glowing hands upon the base of the metallic's neck, he allowed his healing powers to flow. Above them, a large flock of Hikari soldiers circled and higher still, a big group of Dark Hunters began a spiraling decent.

Without warning, a loud explosion rocked the castle behind them; the shock wave from the blast rapidly pouring outwards to slam heavily against anything it touched to knock most of the flying creatures out of the air and push many ground dwelling Mythics off their feet.

Yet while Tezuka's forces remained unharmed, the strange energy turned Dark Hunters to ash while hostile Hikari were knocked unconscious. Those with the sense to flee momentarily took to the safety of the highest clouds and those that survived the profound attack soon returned to a scene of utter devastation.

The death toll among the Lyrium had been catastrophic. Just over three quarters of Aion's forces had been wiped out while too many to count of Raidon's warriors lay trapped in the arms of a mysterious deep sleep.

Angered by the loss of his Hunters, Aion lifted his sword high above his head. A brutal war cry erupted from him and directing his Serpentara downwards, the white haired demon dove rapidly towards the conflict; his sparking black energy blade scything left and right; his nightmarish mount ripping the souls from those who escaped the deadly kiss of his master's blade.

Calling his troops together, Tachibana led a direct assault upon the howling Lyrium king. Curving around them, Fudomine's captain led a determined charge; the hundreds of seasoned fighters swarming in to attack Aion from behind while a second group led by Aidon dealt with his twin brother's terrible mount.

Caught between two vast groups, Aion desperately fought for his life. Slashing his sword to the right, the snarling demon cut an assailant in two. Blurring left, he sliced another deep across the chest before arching his blade up to take out a third. Yet wave after wave of warriors relentless surged against him and feeling his strength start to ebb, he abandoned his mount to fly directly upwards; his glistening weapon carving a crimson path of destruction as he desperately raced to a point above the screaming pack where the high clouds beckoned.

Just as he had finally cleared the bulk of Tachibana's Thleerium and was racing towards the safety of the open sky, a new demon popped up right in front of him. Long white hair lay plastered against his head and back from the rain to throw the long, bony jagged horns rearing from the new comer's skull into sharp relief. The hard eyes in the handsome face mirrored Aion's own; except that were blue instead of purple. Confronted by his twin brother, the ruler of the under dark viciously rushed straight at him; their savage battle cries clashing as their swords smashed together in a loudly hissing shower of dark rain.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hearing the new conflict echoing above him, Raidon glanced up to snarl bitterly at the hated sight of Aion and his twin brother rapidly whirling about each other in deadly dance. In his heart, the cruel leader of the Hikari knew there could be only one outcome and determined to settle the score before the last of his own forces was over run, he abandoned the groaning silver to rush straight at the gold's motionless form.

"I'll take you with me." he snarled, a light of madness kindling within his eyes as he advanced upon Tezuka; the point of his glowing energy sword pointed straight at the mighty dragon's heart. "You'll die before I do and your accursed followers will be robbed of their victory!"

A loud, frantic bellow ran out close by. Skidding to a sharp halt, Raidon glared fire and ice at two dragons converging on him from either side.

One was the great bronze himself. The other was the gold's only living grandson and lips curling into a malicious sneer, he silently called for Drabine Chuf to take out the hatchling while he himself indulged in the pleasure of killing the mighty Kabaji.

Flanked by Karupin and Kevin, Ryoma charged towards the overlord of the angel folk; a frightened, yet determined Momo' clinging to his back as the young Demi-Dragon galloped across the wet grass.

The Seigaku tennis champion had seen his many times over great grandfather make one final attempt to rise before collapsing into a heap to lay with horrifying stillness. Bellowing his anguish, he began his attack run; only to baulk at the terrible sight of Kabaji tackling the silver and starting to tear his fellow noble's throat out. But a white dragon had intervened and with his claws full trying to subdue his new enemy, the bronze had failed to notice Raidon closing in on his king.

But Ryoma had seen and had renewed his charge; his mind filled only with one thought; destroy Raidon and save his grandfather. Seeing the blond angel man turn to stare at the white, the black and gold dragon youth's fierce golden eyes widened as saw the white break away from Kabaji to rush directly at him instead.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

To Be Continued...


	117. Yami No Tatakai 9

Greetings all! Tezuka is down, but not out as Fuji begins to pour on the power!

Disclaimer: Well gang, Prince Of Tennis STILL is not mine! But I'm still taking the cast and turning them into non humans for your (and my own) enjoyment. A big hello to all my new readers!

-.-.-.-.-

"Yami No Tatakai"

Part three

"The Sky Suspended"

Chapter two

Story: Tora Macaw

-.-.-.-.-.-

Far from the dark conflict raging in the magical upper realm of the angel folk, a small herd of earth bound deer kept their eyes fixed on the distant heavens while enduring the pain of an uncertain wait with stoic dignity. Long ago, the band of enchanted creatures had once called the hidden sky lands home. But now, only their leader; the mighty stag Skyfire, retained the special ability to travel between worlds that had once been open to all of them.

Two nights ago, he gone to Varrock Jirakee in wake of the gold dragon's armies in a last ditch attempt to free his people and if the great stag failed, his followers would stay trapped on the mortal realm to live out their secret lives as ordinary animals forever more.

Betraying her inner fears by slowly moving her feet, the herd's lead hind shuffled about on the spot; her unwavering gaze fixed intently upon a thin veil of clouds drifting before a serene sea of glittering stars. To normal creatures, the sky appeared to be just as it should. But to those possessing the unearthly powers of the Mythic Brotherhood, those narrow ribbons of cumulous signaled the outer edge of a terrible conflict; a horrible war that would determine the fate of magical creatures the world over. Heartily wishing that she could at least catch a few glimpses of the distant battle, Chidori sighed as her flanks trembled and her short tail swished constantly.

By now, she had no doubt in her mind that Jinnai would be facing the one who had cursed him before ruthlessly passing her mate's punishment onto his entire family and letting her anxious gaze rove over the width of the night sky, the female deer sent a silent prayer to her lost ancestors.

In her mind's eye, the slender hind could see the celestials. They had been tall, willowy humanoids with long white hair and silver eyes. Their wings had been much like the Hikari's, only they were much wider and taller; the long wing joints rearing from their shoulders to arch a meter higher than their heads while the tips of their long flight feathers brushed lightly against the ground.

Recalling their leader's features as if she had only seen him that morning, Chidori closed her eyes before drawing a deep breath, briefly lowering her head, then looking up to gaze sorrowfully at the sky once more.

"Lord Kerin. Lady Shiya. Please heed the prayer of your daughter Chidori Haru, first female of the Hikari and life mate of your son lord Jinnai. Please shine your lost light upon him. Grant him the wisdom and strength to defeat Raidon so that he may safely return and guide us back to our stolen home."

A soft wind sighed its way around her; the gentle breath of the moving air lightly caressing her face while the overhead stars twinkled their silent response. Hoping that the soothing breeze was a good omen, Chidori half turned to trade a sad smile with another stag standing nearby.

"It will be alright Chidori." stated the creature in a matter of fact tone. "Our dragons and his powers will set us free."

"And since when have "our" dragons belonged to us?" the female challenged while harshly breathing out a sorrowful sounding snort. "Raidon stole them along with our lives and now, they don't even know we still exist."

"Raidon may have stolen my silver and your copper..." replied the stag firmly while giving a little toss of his head, "...but once he is defeated, they will return to us."

"Don't be so certain, Soyokaze Luscious." Chidori quietly cautioned. "The one that bears your name has no love for his creators and I fear that his wild heart may be lost to us forever."

Dragging one cloven fore hoof through the soft grass beneath him, the stag glared up at the peaceful looking heavens.

"Our lord will triumph." he answered in a tone of absolute certainty.

Just as Chidori was about reply, a strong wind suddenly sprang up from out of nowhere. Whipping the tops of the trees into frenzy, it howled its way down from the sky to separate into several small tornados that then whirled rapidly about each deer as a tightly spinning funnel of warm air. For a moment, the startled creatures felt a rush of fear as each cone held every herd member in its rapid embrace. But moments later, the shrieking whirlwinds slowed to become gentle spirals whose roaring breath unexpectedly died down to form quietly spoken words.

"_The time has come." _it whispered into many astonished ears. "_Now is the hour of Jinnai and the gold. The lost power is once again yours and the path to your rightful home is open. Follow the way to freedom."_

Lifting away from the deer, the tunnels of wind returned to the sky where it instantly reformed into one great tornado that hovered above its audience as if waiting.

Rearing onto her hind legs, Chidori swiftly found herself galloping through thin air and voicing a collective bellow that carried a triumphant note of victory, the rest of her herd swiftly ran in her wake.

Ahead of them, the tornado curved its way high into the sky to then pass through a colorful mist that opened the way to the upper realm. Hearts beating fast as a magical landscape came into view, the deer rejoiced at their first sight of home. However, their joy was muted as they saw the remains of Aion's armies still fighting against Aidon's forces and knowing that Raidon still held power over Varrock Jirakee, they steeled themselves and armed with the grim knowledge that the battle was still far from over, they began a careful descent.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Blade smashed against blade in a hissing, spitting shower of dark rain; the short lived cloud of black stars leaping outwards to dance as short lived embers flying before the Smokey backdrop of a stormy sky before fading out and making way for a constant stream of eager replacements.

Around the two fighters locked in life or death struggle for supremacy, further conflict raged as survivors of the profound wind storm clashed energy weapons with Aidon's soldiers and casually blocking his twin brother's latest side swing, the noble Thleerium leader stopped the blow to sneer at his snarling sibling.

"Why throw your life away? You cannot defeat me and you know it."

Baring his fangs, the ruler of the under dark's only reply was a snake like hiss as he twisted his weapon up before bringing it down to crash forcefully against his brother's blade.

"Aion!" barked Aidon sharply as he once again deflected the blow. "Surrender to me and end this madness. Come back to Thleer, I promise you safety."

"Safety?" mocked the Dark Hunter overlord, a bitter laugh erupting from his curled lips as his weapon savagely cut sideways. "I'll look after my own safety _if _you don't mind."

"Then tell me my brother..." said Aidon smoothly while his growling opponent zipped around him in a vain attempt to drive the point of his sword through his twin's back."...when have you ever beaten me in any fight? Name one time and I'll let you go."

Frustrated by his lack of success, Aion roared his anger before fiercely jamming his blade hard against his brother's own.

"Your regal backside has warmed the throne of Thleer for too long." The tall Hunter spat as the warriors stared at each other across spitting blades at point blank range. "Once I have beaten you, the crown shall be mine and my Hunters will rule over both of the lower realms!"

Throwing their arms upwards, the fighters abruptly broke apart to then warily circle each other on fully extended wings.

"Look around you." Aidon continued in a pleasant conversational tone that completely unnerved his furious, rain soaked sibling. "Remember the strange wind? That was the lost power of the celestials returning. Your Hunters are all but destroyed and even as I speak, Tachibana's warriors are killing the survivors. "

Backing away, Aion held his sword before him like a life line; his narrow purple orbs turning huge and round as he risked a quick look around.

Once, the leaden sky had been clogged with his followers. But once the unusual wind had appeared to howl its way among them, the profound force had ripped his ranks apart; the weird phenomenon quickly forcing both himself and his remaining Hunters to flee like frightened rabbits. They had swiftly returned, but Aion had discovered to his intense dismay that a harsh massacre had taken place.

Robbed of almost all of his Dark Hunters, Aion had screamed his wrath before leading the last remnants of his once huge army into a reckless charge against two thousand of Aidon's finest.

Confronted by the grim sight of his subjects dying as he challenged his twin brother, Aion decided that the time had come for him to play his very last trump card. A malevolent scarlet glow sprang up around him and hair blowing about in a strong wind of his own creation, the last of the Dark Hunters summoned his final reserves of stolen Mythic energy. Within seconds, the crimson globe evolved into a bright ball of crackling flame that suddenly exploded outwards to sear anything it touched.

Throwing his arms before his face, Aidon cursed bitterly as he was forced to rapidly summon a protective shield to ward off the unexpected burst of dragon fire. But caught by surprise, a few of his closest warriors weren't so lucky.

Screaming in agony as their flesh bubbled, peeled and melted from their charred bones, the unfortunate Thleerium dropped away from the battlefield like stones; their outraged comrades snarling like angry wolves as they rushed at a maniacally grinning Aion intent on making the white coated demon pay for his last act of defiance with his life.

But flinging his left arm up, Aion abruptly bought his limb lancing down; a large ball of black fire springing to life in his open palm. Upon reaching the end of its decent, the inky orb of energy exploded; the resulting shock wave violently throwing Aion's soldiers backwards so they tumbled roughly through the air.

Falling about on wounded wings, some of them spiraled away while most of the Thleerium quickly regained wing stroke and balance. Hovering before the grey clouds, they gazed about in exasperation; an infuriated cry of raw grievance rocking the heavens as the massed demons suddenly discovered that Aion had somehow disappeared during the confusion.

Swooping in to hang beside a startled Tachibana, Aidon roughly demanded that all of his forces immediately fan out to find the missing Dark Hunter at once and spitting a ripe oath, the one half angel to be seen amongst a sea of demons stayed close to Shinji and Chrono as a frowning high prince began to conduct a thorough search.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Far below the hunting parties now strung out in search of Aion, Two dragons clashed in an on ground struggle for supremacy. Much larger than his white scaled opponent, the mighty bronze should have easily been able to overcome the tiny female. However, his enemy had cunningly placed herself right in front of the wounded gold and not wanting to risk an accidental blow to his king, the frustrated bronze was forced to attack Drabine chuf with claw and wing alone.

But the white was as nimble as she was fast and by repeatedly darting between the groaning form of the silver and the motionless bulk of the gold, she was successfully able to confound Kabaji's repeated assault at every turn.

Intent on destroying whom he saw to be a vile traitor, the great bronze noticed Raidon's arrival out of the corner of his left eye. Yet all he knew at that present time was the cold fury at being denied his kill and once Drabine Chuf was out of the way, he would finish ripping out the silver's throat before turning his hatred onto the Hikari overlord.

Snarling, Kabaji gathered himself for a leap that would carry him towards the laughing tyrant. But without warning, the white dragon vaulted clean over his head to half jump, half fly away towards her heavenly master and spinning about, Kabaji's narrow orange orbs widened as he noticed the course of her action taking her in a beeline to Ryoma while Raidon himself began a grim march in his own direction.

Lifting his tail, the mighty metallic dragon made a last ditch attempt to knock the snow scale off balance. But quickly avoiding the whip like strike, Drabine Chuf landed safely to then skid around on all fours... her taloned feet sending little sprays of moisture into the air... before she reared up to face the outraged bronze once more.

Spying the outline of a blonde Hikari passing her left hind foot, Kabaji bellowed his fury and abandoning his plan to kill Luscious first, the bronze spread his wings wide then hurled himself at the cruel leader of the angel folk.

He was so focused on his attack that he failed to see Drabine Chuf suddenly leap sideways. Rushing in on his right side, she opened her mouth to spew a thick torrent of ice and snow over the charging bronze.

Front legs fully caught in the artic blast, Kabaji jerked to a rough halt. His huge body then performed an awkward somersault before forcefully crashing to the ground and dropping heavily onto his chest, the great metallic groaned in pain as his badly sprained neck flopped forwards; his chin thudding onto the wet grass as his fire died in his throat and a thin cloud of smoke streamed from his quivering nostrils.

Her appointed task complete, the white dragon turned her full attention back onto an astonished Ryoma and stalking past her as she sprang at the Demi-Dragon, Raidon strolled up to the bronze to then gloat over his fallen victim.

"At last..." he sneered while pointing the sharp end of his glittering sword at the spot right between Kabaji's closed eyes."...the mighty bronze lays helpless at my feet."

Scaled eyelids slowly peeled open, a low pitched hiss escaping from Kabaji's half open jaws as he made one painful attempt to stand. However, his frozen front legs refused to obey him and loudly rattling his wings, the wounded bronze slowly finished parting his teeth to suddenly breathe a thick cloud of black smoke over his grinning tormenter.

Taking a few steps back, the angel man lifted his large, bird like wings then rapidly fanned them to quickly blow the offending fog away and once the air was clear, he moved closer to his prey.

The huge dragon's heaving sides, shivering wings and lolling tongue as his head once again flopped onto the ground left no doubt in the angel man's mind that the last reserve of the great beast's energy was finally spent and lifting his right arm so his elbow moved past his back, Raidon held the business end of his sword a few inches away from the thinly scaled spot between the panting creature's glazed eyes.

Breathing a happy sigh of sadistic pleasure, Raidon reveled in the dragon's drawn out screams of pain wed to its wildly convulsing body as he slowly; almost lovingly eased the crackling point of his weapon deep into Kabaji's forehead.

Suddenly, the air above him was spilt asunder by a tortured howl of extreme anguish and quickly withdrawing his blade from the bronze dragon's skull, Raidon whipped about to direct his glare upwards.

A silver haired Hikari was streaking down from the lowering clouds and slamming his blade forcefully against Raidon's, the male fully flipped over in mid air; harshly pressing his weapon firmly against that of his rival as he completed the maneuver to land easily on his feet.

Wrenching the blade away, the new arrival then commenced a frenzied attack; his insane barrage of rapid fire blows constantly raining down on Raidon's head in an unforgiving manner that quickly drove Kabaji's murder away from the dragon's body.

Both arms straining as his new assailant's apparent grief lent an unearthly strength to his strikes, the tall blonde found it difficult to counter attack. But content to let his crazed opponent just mindlessly hammer at him, Raidon kept his sword in a strong defensive block until he finally noticed a small opening appear between his rival's frantic blows.

Unexpectedly swinging his hissing blade left then right, Raidon danced swiftly about his opponent; the blurred fury of his defensive attack surprising the other as he was slowly, but surely driven back.

"Didn't you learn anything from our last fight Atobe?" mocked Raidon as the furious Shining cloud Hikari tried to regain his lost advantage.

However, his heartbreak over Kabaji's demise was clouding his judgment and fully consumed by his desire to avenge his best friend, Atobe failed to notice how his enemy was directing his backwards steps... so he was moving directly towards Kabaji's limp tail laying on the ground behind him... until his heels unexpectedly connected with the lax appendage.

Stumbling, Atobe tripped then fell. A dazzling claw of lightening arched across the dark sky above and as a deep noted growl of thunder boomed in response, Hyotei's captain landed heavily on his back; his widening fog grey eyes turning blank as he stared in complete disbelief at the horrible sight of Raidon's blood covered sword emerging from a gapping hole that had been opened in his chest.

For a few moments, Atobe's arms and wings were held stiffly outwards and as the last spark of life faded from his astonished eyes, he heard a faint, far off echo of Kabaji howling his sorrow just before his orbs slid shut and his ridged limbs fell limply to the ground.

A second jaggard fork of electrical sky fire streaked through the atmosphere and throwing his head back, Raidon roared with insane laughter; his crimson soaked blade pointing to the heavens as thunder rolled in time to his hideous mirth.

Dropping his gaze, he then sneered at the sight of Ryoma rapidly leaping this way and that as he nimbly avoided the repeated blasts of Drabine Chuf's icy breath. Smirking over his view of the young Hikari fighting beside the Demi-Dragon, Raidon voiced a humorless chuckle over Kevin's failure to throw a containment field around his ally before turning aside to begin stalking purposely towards the still motionless form of a huge gold dragon.

"The son of Jintan is still too young to properly hold a dragon." he chortled to himself as he drew closer to his quarry. "And by the time they finish fighting my slave, it will be too late for them to help their king."

Drawing closer to his victim, Raidon received a sudden surprise; for ever since his tardy arrival on the battlefield, the great gold had been lying without any hint of movement. A steady crimson stream had been leaking from the gaping wounds inflicted upon the back of his neck that ran down, then poured over the wet grass as a terrible scarlet tide to fully surround the stricken beast and thinking the dragon to be dead, the cruel angel man paused; a startled expression crossing his hard face as he noticed that Tezuka's jaws were moving.

Fueled by an overwhelming desire to end the gold's life yet curious about what the dragon could be saying as he teetered on the edge of the abyss, Raidon lowered his sword and cocked his head slightly to one side as swept back, highly acute elfin ears strained to hear a series of muttered words.

However, it wasn't until he was bending down right next to the gold's head that his prey's barely inaudible sounds became clear.

"Syusuke, beloved Blood." Sighing, the mighty dragon spent a few seconds struggling to breathe before mumbling a quiet; "Forgive me."

Bloody foam began to bubble from cracked lips that was accompanied by a harsh sounding rattle. Voicing a soft moan, his breathing then changed so it sounded like water splashing over stones and as his lungs fought to keep back an invasion of blood, Tezuka softly chanted the pain filled words like a mantra.

Snorting with ill concealed amusement, Raidon lifted his sword to then deal the suffering creature a sharp poke to the right side of his snout.

"Stupid creature." he spat in a venomous tone filled with utter contempt while soft, scale-less flesh sizzled and blistered. "What kind of pathetic animal allows itself to fall in love with a human? I'll tell you!" he snapped while repeatedly prodding the end of Tezuka's muzzle. "A mind bogglingly brainless one!"

Abruptly jumping away from Tezuka's lax head, Raidon leapt along the side of the dragon's body until the point of his glowing weapon was level with the dying gold's heart. Hearing a sudden loud noise above him, he jerked his head up to scowl darkly at Aidon's army starting to swoop towards him and knowing with absolute certainty that his own death was imminent, the brutal angel man drew back his arm in preparation for a fatal thrust into his victim's chest.

"As least I have known love."

The shock of hearing clearly spoken words issuing from the formally weak gold jolted Raidon out of his killing lust and whipping around, he was astonished to find himself staring into a pair of solemn russet orbs.

Chin off the ground, his head steadily inching higher, Tezuka was slowly regaining his dignity in spite of his horrific wounds.

With the utmost care, the dragon then proceeded to shuffle around on the spot until he was settled on his chest; his limp wings sagging from his abused back as he gingerly crossed his blood covered front legs and dragged his sluggish tail around so the end of it lay in front of him.

Aidon's soldiers descended to land in a loud flurry of large leather wings and respectful to the gold's silent commands, they formed a wide soundless ring around the king of dragons now facing the king of the heavens.

Lips curled into a sneer, Raidon glared around at his grim audience before standing tall and arrogant before the mighty gold.

Hazel-gold eyes briefly closed; then opened and drawing a faintly gurgling breath, Tezuka fixed the blonde Hikari with a calm, but firm stare.

"All your adult life, you have only known how to deal fear and pain. Raidon, what is it that makes a good ruler?" Just as Raidon was opening his mouth to speak, Tezuka steadily answered his own question. "A good ruler never forces his people to follow him. A good ruler earns his place though love, respect, and listening to his people. A king should then act upon the wishes or advice of his people and most importantly; care for those under his rule. Raidon..." lowering his head, the mighty gold gazed directly into the angel man's harsh green-gold flecked orbs. "...long ago, you had an opportunity to know love, yet you roughly cast that chance aside. Why?"

Drawing himself fully upright, Raidon huffed indignantly, extinguished his sword then firmly planted both hands on his hips as he spoke.

"What are you taking about beast? I have my queen, so what nonsense do you dare spit at me?"

"I speak of Hanasu Hazumu from the Time's Arrow clan. Do you remember her Raidon?"

"That's _Lord _Raidon to you, and no, I don't recall any female of that name."

"Then, allow me to remind you." Tezuka answered regally. "It wasn't long after you seized the throne. You decreed that a tournament consisting only of warrior maidens be held in your honor and the winner of the games would become your queen."

A thrill of sudden recollection lanced through him then and mind unexpectedly drifting back in time, Raidon suddenly found himself seated upon a throne overlooking a large battle ground lined with silken pavilions and crowds of cheering Hikari.

The warrior maidens had then emerged from their tents to parade before him and catching the eye of the beautiful red head leading them; Raidon had nodded then raised his hand in blessing as the young woman had shyly returned his charming smile. Behind her, a blond angel woman had scowled. But then, Raidon had shifted his gaze to her and locking eyes, both had felt a strong feeling of common destiny flow through them.

Deciding then and there that he was going to marry Nigai no matter the tournament's outcome, Raidon had sat back and thoroughly enjoyed watching the brutal spectacle of lovely young females all fighting with sword and lance to win his favor.

By day's end, it had been Hanna who had triumphed over Nigai but Raidon only had eyes for the defeated blond as he had descended from his high place to take the winner's hand.

A great feast filled with singing, dancing and laughter had followed. Caught up in the excitement of her victory and all the merriment surrounding her, Hanna had completely failed to notice her king's constantly straying eyes and once the grand celebration was over, the young red head had paid dearly for her innocence by suffering the cruelty of Raidon's brutal rape.

Yet even as he roughly cast her from his bed chamber while calling for Nigai to attend him, Hanna had held onto a feeble hope that her king would still claim her as his queen.

Licking his lips, Raidon stood silently before the mighty gold as recalled the endless sadistic pleasure that the besotted young maiden had once given him. But then, a new image came to him; one of Hanna's despairing face as he married Nigai then forced the shocked red head into bonding with the copper dragon.

Over the many thousands of years that had followed, Raidon continued to enjoy the suffering of countless young concubines. Faced with a sudden clear memory of the one whose tender body he had first abused, the ruler of the Hikari blinked, then shook his head as if bothered by a cloud of flies while waving a dismissive hand in Tezuka's direction.

"Bah! I have no time for such nonsense. Finish sprouting your swamp water, so I can fight these accursed leather wings surrounding us."

"I have finished." replied Tezuka as he slowly lay down once more. "Raidon, the time has come for both of us to die. At least I can go to the otherworld carrying the great gift of love that one very special human has given me. But because a gentle Time's Arrow maiden... now known to humans as a tennis coach named Hanna... withdrew her gift long ago, you will go to the shadow lands alone."

Re-igniting his sword as the gold fell silent, Raidon's frosty gaze swept the Thleerium army encircling him before he lifted his weapon to point it at Aidon's chest. Cutting loose with a bloodcurdling scream, he charged directly at the white haired ruler.

Without warning, a great shaft of lightening shot down to strike the ground between them; the resulting shock wave momentarily causing all those standing to stagger about. Suddenly gripped by an inexplicable urge to look up as he regained his balance, Tachibana's narrow eyes snapped open and voicing a frantic shout of warning, his jabbed his sword at the sky.

At once, every Thleerium warrior looked up; a collective gasp of sheer disbelief rising from every throat... including Raidon's... as hundreds of discordant eyes refused to agree with what they were seeing.

A strange wind had wiped out Aion's armies and he himself had fled. Yet there he was, back again and hovering high above; large as life framed against the stormy sky re-mounted on a new Serpentara while completely surrounded by a fresh horde of blank eyed Hunters.

A low pitched babble of consternation rippled through those massed on the ground and throwing his head back, Aion roared with malicious laughter.

"Fools!" he cried triumphantly while holding his own blade aloft in a victory salute. "Did you honestly think I'd be silly enough to come to this party without some additional security? I left an entire legion of my best troops waiting safely beyond heaven's borders and now, here they are! Fresh, strong, and eager for battle!" Throwing his right arm forward, Aion then screamed a single word: "ATTACK!"

"Tachibana! Shinji! Chrono!" roared Aidon as a great ring of fighters rose up to meet the new arrivals head on. "I'll settle Raidon, now go!"

Trading a grim nod with their king, the trio of demons leapt into the air. About to follow them, Akira was suddenly bought up short by a strong hand seizing the back of his robes near his neck.

"Stay here." Aidon firmly commanded. "Protect the gold."

Annoyed at being denied the right to fight beside his lover, Fudomine's half angel scowled then hissed through his teeth before angrily turning away to carry out the Thleerium ruler's request.

But as dark and light blades smashed together and war cries clashed, it seemed to the fiery red head that perhaps the great dragon king, whom he had learnt to respect on and off the tennis court, seemed to be beyond a need for protection.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A sad prisoner lay face down in filthy soil; the poor wretch roughly breathing in the foul scent of blood, sweat and his own waste. Sluggishly emerging from a fitful slumber, he dimly became aware of the harsh sound of distant explosions followed by the heavy blasts of a few shockwaves causing the dank stones of his cell to vibrate.

Then, a new noise erupted; the repeated thudding of many running feet echoing about the shadowed hallways outside. For a few moments, Yasashiku listened with mild interest before slowly shaking his head then lying limply once more. He no longer cared about what happened throughout the dungeon. The violent sounds were probably being caused by the guards killing someone and sighing, he wished with every fiber of his being that they would consent to kill him.

A very loud explosion suddenly rumbled close by and as the pitiful captive groaned, the heavy door of his cage unexpectedly blasted apart. A tall, menacing figure then filled the resulting gap, but Yasashiku could not see who or what it was. He could however sense that his visitor was staring at him and seconds later, the floor trembled from the vibrations of that someone crossing the cell to stand over him.

Closing his eyes, the half elf slowly and deliberately tipped his head back to fully expose his throat; his only resolute thought was a sad hope that the guard would quickly take his life and end his suffering.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Moving purposely through the castle dungeons, Sengoku paused to listen to the muted sounds of distant fighting. The traveling shock waves of a few forceful explosions had set the damp stones vibrating and as few light showers of loose dirt pattered from the roof and walls, the Yamabuki red head ran swiftly in wake of a large Mongoose.

His own team captain had been leading his little group ever since the main bulk of the troops had split up to search the dark labyrinth of tunnels honey combing the floors beneath Raidon's castle and stopping to sniff at an iron barred wooden door, Kentaro firmly declared that he could smell several prisoners beyond.

Using his energy sword, it had been the work of a moment for Sengoku to slice through the solid barrier. With the shouts of his spread out comrades echoing around the dingy corridors, the flame haired Hikari smashed the door aside to then sadly shake his head at the sight of six painfully thin wererats huddled together in one shadowy corner.

Shocked speechless by their condition, he put them into a special group under Yukimura's care before following the nimble snake slayer into another dismal passage.

"I smell someone." Kentaro declared after a few minutes of careful searching. "An elf. Or maybe a Hikari. This way!"

Racing down a tunnel, the pair soon came to a dead end marked by yet another heavy cell door. Lips compressed into a thin line, Sengoku steeled himself before violently attacking it with his blade thus instantly splintering the vile barrier into matchwood.

Squaring his shoulders, he grimly marched within; only to reel back coughing and gagging as the stink of the cell hit him full on. Fighting down an urge to lose his breakfast, the red head stood for a moment to allow his eyes to adjust to the darkness. Lifting his glowing sword above his head, he then let its radiance illuminate the room and azure eyes widening, he stared around; completely aghast by what he saw.

Large piles of excrement lined two walls, while a slimy bowl of scummy water sat next the shriveled remains of mummified food. The filthy dirt floor around the captive showed many large hollow grooves where the chained male had moved, lain, and obviously lived for a very long time.

Snorting through his nose, Sengoku's eyes shone with pity and trading a quick glance with his horrified tennis captain, the normally cheerful red head slowly approached the emaciated creature lying very still at his feet. Holding his glittering blade over Raidon's victim, Sengoku swore under his breath as he drank in the terrible view of a thick tangled thatch of hair gone wild over a naked, dirt encrusted skeletal thin body. Spying the ragged wings and swept back, pointed ears, Sengoku gasped; a thrill of recognition running through him as the man on the floor moved his head back and his facial features became clear.

"Can it be...?" The red head whispered as he quickly sliced through the rusty chains then knelt to examine the captive with a feather light touch. The prisoner bore a strong resemblance to Yukimura and swiftly recalling all the times he had been in his true unearthly home, Sengoku easily remembered Yasashiku.

A loud, startled gasp escaped him and lifting his head, Sengoku asked Kentaro to quickly fetch Rikkadai's beautiful captain. A few moments later, Yukimura and Sanada appeared in the open doorway and beckoning to the pair, Sengoku urgently summoned them into the room.

Lifting his hands to his nose in a vain attempt to ward off the room's vile stench, the gentle elfin prince then performed a sudden double take before staring transfixed at the pitiful captive. Voicing a shocked gasp, he then rushed forward to drop to his knees beside the prisoner.

"Father?" he whispered, his large dark eyes filling with tears as his breath caught in his throat and his shoulders shook from intense emotion.

Head snapping up, he glared at his companions; his normally tranquil face transformed into a mixed expression of pain and fury as he quietly asked his friends to help carry his sire out of the dungeon.

Gazing sorrowfully at the suffering half elf, Sanada then growled; a thin veil of steam curling from his mouth as he envisioned putting Raidon through the same torture a hundered times over.

Staggering up to join them, a red dragon in half human form gasped out his thanks before offering his aid. Surrounded by his returned troops and many newly freed captives, Sengoku began to lead his friends out of the dark hell holes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Squatting amidst an ever growing influx of wounded warriors now filling the field hospital; a large area of open grass land set close to the edge of the upper realm, a big copper dragon suddenly threw her head back and instantly caught everyone's horrified attention by voicing a loud, rolling bellow of pure anguish.

Although she hadn't seen Kabaji die, Healing Flames had experienced a sharp pain in her soul wed to the very faint echo of great bronze's last scream drifting ghost like on the wind and in her heart, she knew without a shadow of a doubt that she had lost her mate.

Around the grieving copper, her many children reared up to mourn the loss of their sire; their eerie half hiss, half moan floating about the encampment to bring sad pools of moisture to many pairs of eyes. Slumped beside Oishi's cold, still body, Eiji shed a new round of bitter tears while miserably asking the universe just how such a powerful dragon as Strong Claw could die so easily.

But heartbroken wails rising from every throat was his only answer and suddenly unable to sit still a moment longer, the shaking cat lord abruptly abandoned his dead lover to swiftly dash across the wide clearing.

Quickly reaching the copper dragon's side, the frightened master of felines loudly demanded to know of Tezuka's welfare. For with the bronze dead, the gold could soon be the next major casualty and by asking if the gold was still fighting, the springy red head instantly bought everyone else's greatest unspoken fears out into the open.

Slumping to the ground, Healing Flames stared blankly at Eiji through a tangled fringe of damp hair.

"The bronze is gone." she finally mumbled after a long silence. "The gold..." Gasping for breath, the copper shook her wings before breaking through her grief barrier and all but forcing herself to continue. "...the gold..."

Breaking off, she dramatically catapulted bolt upright; her wet eyes turning wide and glassy as she stared horror stricken into a mystical place that only she could see.

"The gold." she repeated as if now speaking from a great distance. "I can no longer feel his presence."

The moment the doom laden words had finished rolling out of her mouth, the copper's body jumped before turning completely ridged and remaining still as if in the grip of a powerful electric current. Just as her many worried followers were beginning to converge around her, Healing Flames spoke again; only this time, her strange, emotionless monotone struck frost into the very souls of her terrified audience.

"I can see him lying beside the silver. Both are still and the gold's wings have been torn from his shoulders. The back of his neck is a red ruin and his life blood flows freely. His heart still slowly beats and close by, a proud silver haired Hikari has recently lost his life. There are deer in the sky and now, a terrible thing approaches!"

A great shudder ran through her slender frame and while uttering a long, low groan of the damned, her blank eyes rolled back into her head just seconds before she pitched forward and thudded to the ground to lay in a dead faint.

Feeling the first stirrings of panic rippling throughout the crowd, the large assortment of healers forced themselves to remain calm not only for the sake of their patients; but also to stop themselves from falling headlong into a cold dark pit of despair.

A short distance away, Tamaki gently rocked Kyoya's lax form while softly keening his grief over the tragic loss of his cousin. A few meters to his right, Yuuta also mourned; his arms wrapped around Saeki's scale-less muzzle as he ruthlessly bit back on his urges to cry and focus his rebellious mind upon seeing an image of his brother.

For a several long, frustrating minutes, all the younger 'Blood' could see was an intangible misty darkness made of large crimson splashes wed to inky patches of moving shadows. Taking many deep, calming breaths, Yuuta drew not only comfort; but also strength from his dragon lover. After what seemed to be forever, his clouded brain abruptly cleared and a very distinct picture of his older sibling sprang into vivid relief.

Eyes shut tight; his shoulders shaking from the supreme effort of holding in powerful emotions that begged to be set free, Yuuta envisioned his brother racing towards the fallen gold on the back of a glowing, golden stag. Galloping just ahead of them, a large red deer bellowed a warning that was all but drowned out by the war cries of Aion's descending army.

Not noticing the rapidly approaching animal, Raidon turned away from Tezuka to face the new threat. At once, a great host of Thleerium warriors surrounded the Hikari overlord while a smaller force of fighters joined Ryoma to help him fight the treacherous white dragon.

Then, there was a disturbance. Aion unexpectedly returned to the war zone with some very bad company and racing away to battle the new arrivals, Aidon's fighters were forced to temporarily abandon the gold in favor of destroying the evil Dark Hunters once and for all.

A chill ran down Yuuta's spine then as a strong feeling of dread rose up to engulf him in an icy shroud. He could see Ryoma, Kevin, Momo' and Karupin accompanied by at least ten Thleerium holding Drabine Chuf at bay.

Close by, Tezuka lay with horrifying stillness while beside him, the sliver dragon moved feebly; his low pitched moans of suffering tugging at Yuuta's compassionate soul even though he wanted nothing more than to condemn the gold's killer for all eternity.

Unaware or most likely not caring about his dragon's plight, Raidon remained locked in a titanic struggle with the ruler of the underworld and wanting too; but unable to stop himself, Yuuta watched the distant battle with a kind of grim fascination through foggy grey orbs as his older brother finally reached the dragon king's side.

The younger 'Blood' saw the golden stag skid to a sharp halt while the mighty red stag rose from the ground to then hang above the raging battle within a great golden orb of pulsating light.

Sliding from his mount's back, Syusuke raced to Tezuka's side to then kneel beside him and tenderly stroke the top of his seared muzzle. Yuuta saw his brother's lips moving. He knew from the older 'Blood's' anguished expression that Syusuke was frantically pleading, but no sound was to be heard. Then, something suddenly seemed to snap within the honey haired youth.

Rocking back onto his heels, he glared fiercely at Raidon through baleful, tear filled orbs that told of unspeakable sorrow and rage. In the next heartbeat, he slowly stood as if being drawn up by strings; an immensely strong wind springing out of nowhere to howl around him as a fiery white-blue tempest. Hair whipping upwards in a fierce storm of his own making, Fuji then threw his head back to scream.

Never before had anyone heard such a ghastly sound. It was as if every single tormented soul locked away in the foulest depths of hell had suddenly all screeched at once and the terrible din had broken through the bonds of the earth to shatter the lives of the living; a gut wrenching, heart broken cry of someone who had lost everything and no longer wished to remain a prisoner of the mortal realm.

Two large orbs of golden energy then erupted in the palms of his hands and slowly lifting his arms above his head, the Tensai's banshee scream deepened; then evolved into a savage, primeval roar. A pair of wide golden wings suddenly popped out of his shoulders; the fabric of his clothing tearing with a loud ripping sound that was quickly followed by the appearance of a long draconian tail extending out behind him that lashed furiously at the air.

Lightening crackled about him, then a strange high pitched sound like that of a note resounding from a huge struck crystal vibrated the atmosphere surrounding him and as many pairs of shocked eyes remained fixed upon him, Fuji Syusuke; a human being possessing extraordinary magic powers stronger than any Mythic had ever encountered before, slowly transformed into a golden dragon.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

To Be Continued...

HAHAHA!! Evil cliff hanger no jitsu!

Now remember kiddies, the dead won't be staying that way, so please don't hunt me down for killing off two major characters! Note I said "Two" not "Three" smirk...

Raidon expected a fight with Fuji, but he never expected this! Grin! Sad thing is, you guys have to wait for the next update to see the outcome!

GO FUJI!


	118. Yami No Tatakai 10

Greetings readers! Your long awaited update is here! Soon, the dead shall arise. But first, a battle must be won. Smirk.

Disclaimer: Aidon: "You want me to say what? Prince Of Tennis? No, I didn't create that. A very talented human did. Excuse me; I have a battle to attend too ..."

"Yami No Tatakai"

Part Three

"The sky suspended"

Chapter Three

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The sleeper lay in blissful slumber upon a large feather bed. Mounted atop strong, tall wooden poles, the large structure stood roughly three meters above a bedroom floor of (what would some day be) classical Roman design. Resting upon a huge thick woolen mat to protect its body from the hard white marble, a young male dragon lay curled up like an enormous golden dog sleeping along side of its master.

Taking a few deep breaths, the large hatchling began to stir; his sub-consciousness swiftly rising from the dark depts of slumber. Huge wings folded against the dragon's back rustled faintly in the midnight silence. A long tail twitched that was proceeded by a few rapid head movements and as closed eyelids started to flicker, the youngster softly breathed a single name; _Fuji_ and moments later, the mythical lizard quickly returned to awareness.

Shaking off the bonds of sleep, the dragon child pushed to his feet to then stare intently at his companion. Long dark hair spilled across a cream colored pillow; the front section of the gleaming mantle falling forward in a messy tangle that almost hid the angel man's face while two large, snow white wings lay folded over the sleeper like a blanket.

Blinking his hazel-gold orbs, the youngster briefly considered waiting until morning to tell his friend about the vision that had pulled him out of his own rest. But recalling how the leader of the Hikari had often told the dragon that he could tell him of his troubles any time of the day or night, the hatchling leaned forwards to gently poke the angel man with the end of his nose.

A few peaceful snores rang out; the gentle sounds breaking into a couple of quiet snorts as the Hikari's eyes peeled open. Liquid brown eyes all shot through with golden streaks lovingly regarded the mildly anxious youngster before an indulgent smile curved the male's lips. Carefully sitting up so as not to disturb his sleeping life mate, Lord Jinnai then lifted both hands to tenderly cup the dragon's face.

'_Are you alright my son?'_

_'I had that dream again'_ replied the gold silently, his eyes briefly closing as he bowed his head in apology for disturbing his creator's slumber. '_The one about the Hikari without wings.'_

Running soothing fingers through his dragon's messy golden-brown hair, Jinnai silently urged his charge to tell him more.

'_My dream was as I've always seen it.' _ the youngster began importantly. '_The honey haired male was standing before an archway of stone. Only this time, something was different. I saw his eyes and they were as blue as the sky. I started to walk towards him, but he turned into a dragon and screamed with rage.'_

Keeping one hand on the dragon child's right cheek, Jinnai lightly rested the other on top of the creature's muzzle just behind his first nose horn; the angel man closing his eyes to then tip his head back in thoughtful contemplation.

'_Hmm_.' Jinnai mind said after a long silence. '_A Hikari without wings that turns into a dragon, interesting. However...' _here the angel man paused to gaze deep into the dragon's russet orbs, '..._I truly believe that your dreams are telling you that far into the future you are destined to meet your chosen one; the one you shall forever belong to.'_

_'Chosen one?' _ Lowering his eyes, the youngster became troubled. '_I am your dragon Lord Jinnai; I belong to you as your chosen one. Therefore, how can I belong to someone else?'_

Voicing a gentle chuckle, Jinnai patiently told his young friend not to worry.

'_Eventually_, w_e all find a life mate to love and I know that someday you will find yours.'_

Lifting his gaze, the young gold peered earnestly into Jinnai's handsome face.

'_I'll be with you forever.'_

_'Forever is a very long time.' _smiled Jinnai as he released his friend's muzzle then swung his legs back onto the bed. Lying down, he folded his wings over his sides then slowly closed his eyes. '_And time has a way of changing things...'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Time is irrelevant to an immortal. A thousand years can pass in the blink of an eye and sometimes, stark changes to the surrounding scenery can be the only thing that raises awareness of time. To a golden dragon entering his second millennia of life, those changes manifested themselves the appearance of new dinosaurs and different plants. Yet to him, the world was still unchanged and as he flew through clear blue skies on great shining wings, the new land his Hikari creator had taken him to visit didn't seem all that different to places already well known.

Pine trees were not the same as the colorful trees of temperate forests, but they still grew in loosely ordered ranks and spread their branches to towards the clouds as others did. Deeply inhaling their very distinctive odor, the dragon then turned his large head to gaze at the serene angel man gliding beside him.

Pointing, the Hikari directed the gold's attention towards the ground. The dark wall of trees stopped short of a towering cliff face and as the pair flew lower, the dragon noticed a huge dark opening rearing up from the base.

Dropping his hind legs, the gold back winged to land in a flurry of heavy wing beats. Neatly folding the great sails against his back, he then stared intently at the yawning cave mouth before him.

"Come." said Jinnai quietly as he quickly walked up to the cavern entrance. "There is something of great importance that you need to see."

Replying with a serious sounding; "Hnn..." the large mythic lizard solemnly followed his friend into the cave.

Arching a scaly eyebrow, he spent a brief moment regarding the magical flames that danced against the stark white walls before obediently following his companion along a towering side tunnel. For almost two hours, Hikari and dragon walked in comfortable silence. Just as the dragon was getting ready to ask a question, Jinnai's calm voice broke the absolute quiet surrounding them.

"Before us, is the celestials cavern."

Indicating a new tunnel opening with a wave of his right hand, Jinnai reached up to gently caress the base of the dragon's muzzle with his left. For a moment, the dazzling creature blissfully closed his eyes before treading slowly behind the Hikari to enter a huge open space within.

"Mekro Uvora Tyfh..." Jinnai announced as he led his charge to a large wall covered with pictures carved out of the smooth stone. "...these are the stories that my forefathers; the mighty celestials have left behind. My own sire, Kerin wrote the words you see above them. "

Peering intently at the life like figures adorning the back of the cathedral like cavern, the gold's somber russet orbs snapped wide open. Directing a sharp, inquiring glance at his companion, the dragon then trembled a little as he extended his neck and shuffled forward.

Right in the center of an enormous glowing mural depicting many images of birds, beasts, Hikari and Celestials, was a large picture of a gold dragon. Facing forwards, the legendary creature stood tall on strong hind legs; its wide wings fully extended from its mighty shoulders as its neck arched so the tip of its muzzle pointed towards the ground. Standing directly below the dragon's chin and between large curving fore claws that hung just above it, a slender, blue eyed wingless Hikari smiled out at the wondering observer.

Voicing a faint snort, the gold sat down then looked questioningly at his creator.

"This carving is the answer to your dreams..." explained Jinnai."...and the reason you have those dreams lies in the prophecy my mother once told me."

"A prophecy..." began the gold slowly, "... About... me?

Requesting that his dragon lie down and make himself comfortable, Jinnai then spent the next hour instructing his charge on how to read the writing and discussing the meaning behind them in great detail to the somewhat red faced beast. Once he had finished giving his explanations and theories, Jinnai stood then motioned for the dragon to follow him.

For a long time, the pair walked back along the tunnel in thoughtful silence. About midway back to the starting point, Tyfh suddenly asked Jinnai if they could someday return to the mysterious cavern.

Staring straight ahead of him, the dark haired angel man gave a solemn nod; his lips curving into a fatherly smile as he quietly replied; "Only if you should ever choose to."

-.-.-.-.-

Chronological wheels kept turning; each duration swiftly passing behind the next until a long period of seasons had spanned an uncountable passage of time. Dinosaurs died in a great cataclysm that gave the smaller, weaker mammals a chance to rise out of the ashes. Among them, an insignificant two legged creature stood tall and began to claim the earth for its own.

Fascinated by the strange new animals that closely resembled the Hikari, an almost fully adult golden dragon spent hours in silent observation. Each day, he would watch their activities; hoping to someday catch a glimpse of the blue eyed one foretold by the Celestials. But as each passing century yielded no result... and the humans rushed towards evolving from simple plains dwellers into a dangerous, technology dependent species at a brutal speed... the gold reluctantly stopped searching.

Then, the great battle of Thleer took place. Fearful for Jinnai's safety and desperate to preserve the lives of his own people, the dragon king fought valiantly. Ever since their journey to the caverns of fire, Jinnai had started to spend less time in the gold's company and for well over a thousand years now, the dragon overlord had only seen his creator on rare occasions. Now, he stood surrounded by millions of hostile demons courageously defending the Hikari ruler.

Wounded by a blow from the sword of Aion, the dragon's last ever view of Jinnai was of him vanishing into the misty darkness and once the war was over, no one was ever to set eyes upon the dark haired angel man again.

Due to their overlord's profound disappearance, the Hikari soon selected his youngest brother Raidon to be their new king. With different pacts and alliances in place, Mythics the world over returned to their lives upon the mortal realm.

For the dragons, it was time that bought a mixture of happiness and sorrow; for while they could enjoy the full protection of a powerful Hikari guardian, they were no longer permitted to return the heavenly lands they had once called home. Trapped upon a world that was rapidly filling with increasingly hostile humanity, the mighty beasts who had once roamed unchallenged across every corner of the planet were forced to adapt or die.

Aided by their Hikari partners, the dragons; along with many other species of magic using creatures, took on human form in order to blend in.

It was while he was getting used to his bazaar new existence that the gold saw the rise of the 'Blood' and seeing their dazzling cerulean blue eyes filled him with apprehension. Jinnai had told him that a creature of that name was destined to be his life mate, but unwillingly living as a human had appalled the gold to the point of freezing his heart thus effectively dampening his desires to get close to them.

Holding himself aloof, the disguised gold dragon failed in his sworn duty to protect the newest and most unusual member of the Brotherhood and by the time he had finally realized his mistake, it was already too late. Aided by disguised Dark Hunters, the humans had all but wiped out the 'Bloods' with their infamous "witch hunts".

However, desperate times call for desperate action and it was only by allowing the dying race of the semi peaceful and powerful shadow demons to inhabit their bodies that the very last survivors of the 'Bloods' were able to continue.

For the gold dragon, the following two hundred years shot by in the space of a heartbeat and one fine day in early spring, the mighty king once again found himself trapped in a handsome teenage body that bore the name of Tezuka Kunimitsu. Standing before him upon a tennis court, a line of human form Mythics awaited his commands; among them, the only known cerulean eyed 'Blood' left in existence smile serenely.

Taking a firm grip on his racket, the captain of the tennis team began to speak. But just as his words were starting to form, the area surrounding his players turned dark. A bitter cold sprang into the air, then the entire scene blurred and melted together like a chalk drawing being destroyed by a heavy rain.

The next thing Tezuka knew, he was locked in mortal combat with his silver scaled brother. Badly wounded, he slumped to the ground to lay quietly while a savage blonde Hikari cheerfully gloated over his downfall.

For a short time, his battered body recovered just enough for him to address his tormenter and seeing the approach of a thousand Thleerium warriors, Tezuka laid down to die with great dignity. Just as his eyes were sliding shut for the last time, he saw his beloved human riding up to him on the back of a golden stag.

"Yes." Tezuka mused as he began to slide towards a place where his pain could no longer follow, "Despite my resistance, I did fall in love with a blue eyed human after all." Voicing a sad chuckle, the gold softly told the last remnants of his fading memory of his past that the "wingless Hikari" from his dreams had become his life mate. "Such a short lived one." he sighed regretfully as the lingering weight of morality chained to a multitude of gaping wounds covering his abused body seemed to push his blood covered form into the ground.

Hampered by a crushing sensation, Tezuka could no longer speak or even think as he found himself hampered by the cold fact that he had even forgotten how to breathe. Yet even as he felt himself sinking deeper into the muddy, blood stained soil, the lack of air or feeling gave him no distress.

His huge, heavy dragon body suddenly shrunk down to the size of a small pony, then he was plunging irresistibly downward. Falling into his fate, the proud beast noticed his scarlet surroundings slowly changing into a melting pot of platinum colored mist and frost. It lost none of its airless sensation, yet still it altered to gradually become a dark fog as massive and unyielding as a glacier.

With it, the cold increased and hampered by no sense of duration, Tezuka drifted in a painless ebony void. A new round of chilly wind suddenly sprang up from nowhere that was followed by the unexpected appearance of faint silvery rift a short distance away.

Through the gap he saw a grey sky clogged with demon hordes and standing just inside of the opening, a male Hikari glared coldly through sharp cruel eyes. Lifting his hands, the angel man caught; then held the floating dragon in an inescapable cage of light.

The authority and soverenty of the Hikari couldn't be denied and bowing his head, the mighty gold allowed himself to be drawn towards the imperious, arrogant king.

However, just before the snarling angel man could forever imprison his victim, another force suddenly rose up to interfere.

For a few seconds, Tezuka could see a compassionate pair of glittering cerulean eyes and feel the loving caress of a gentle pair of hands. Reaching out, the dragon broke through the containment field surrounding him to cling to the smiling human like a life line.

Laying his head in the human's lap, Tezuka whispered his true dragon name. Unfortunately, the young male failed to hear the softly delivered confession. His beautiful face had become contorted with intense sorrow and rage. Pushing to his feet, he firmly commanded the hovering dragon to wait for him and throwing his head back, the human voiced a terrible roar.

Letting go of the willowy teenager, Tezuka watched in fascinated horror as the 'Blood' transformed into a dragon.

"Love mate... life mate..." the gold whispered as the one being in the entire cosmos capable of rescuing him from his current predicament lunged forwards to attack the shouting Hikari king, "I can stay with you only as long as your living breath can keep me here."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Camped upon the fringes of the upper realm, many different breeds of Mythics crowded together to watch the distant battle with anxious eyes.

Shrunken to mere dots by the distance, Aidon's warriors rose up to clash with Aion's forces while the frightening echoes of a terrible roar drifted over them on the back of a storm wind.

Clinging to Saeki's quaking form, Yuuta quailed and trembled as he witnessed a horrible vision of his older brother transforming into a raging gold dragon. Turning distressed orbs towards the motionless form of the copper dragon, he began to stammer a halting report to the worried creatures surrounding her. Just as a multitude of shocked hands, paws or talons were flying towards frightened gaping mouths; many ribbons of passing shadows suddenly fell over the gathering.

Thinking that the dark bands were caused by descending demons, a cacophony of collective growls, roars and shrieks rang out as each able bodied Mythic reacted to what they perceived to be a deadly threat. However, it swiftly became clear that the fast moving bands of traveling gloom were not waves of Dark Hunters arriving to snuff out their lives. Assorted eyes going wide, the members of the Brotherhood gathered at the hospital zone froze while gazing up in wonder at an incredible sight.

A large herd of red deer; each one encased within a glowing golden orb of light, was galloping by overhead. Heads tossing, the few stags in the group's large antlers wreathed in blue flame, the regal animals quickly rushed by to run in a determined charge straight for the far off battlefield.

Awed by the unexpected appearance of the magical creatures, those of the Brotherhood watched in fascinated silence as one of the deer suddenly swooped down to lightly land before the unconscious female metallic dragon. Treading delicately upon cloven hooves, the glowing hind gently touched the end of her muzzle to that of the silent healer.

"Raymehk vmysac, awaken!" the animal softly commanded. "Rise, and lead your people!"

Taking a small step back, the deer watched in satisfaction as the copper's large eyes blinked open. Pushing to her feet, the great dragon shook her head then voiced a small sound of astonishment as she caught sight of the creature standing before her front talons.

"Who...?" Healing Flames started to ask; only for her startled words to be cut off as the deer drifted upwards to stand directly in front of her face.

"Call to those who can follow." the hind firmly instructed. "Come with us."

Turning, the deer swiftly galloped away. Shaking her head while gaping in sheer disbelief, the copper's mute befuddlement lasted a few more seconds. But rapidly dismissing her shock, Healing Flames reared up to bellow an echoing note of triumph.

Springing into the sky, she hastily called to all those able to follow her. Leaving only the badly wounded and a handful of healers behind, a large assortment of Mythic creatures quickly charged in the deer herd's wake.

-.-.-.-.-

Surrounded by a large group of rescued captives and hard eyed warriors, Sengoku emerged from Raidon's castle. Directing his gaze skyward, the flame haired angel man gasped at the sight before him. Not only was the leaden sky filled with Thleerium and Lyrium, a strange herd of red deer leading a huge group of assorted Mythics had also appeared on the scene. Urging his troops and companions to follow, the Yamabuki Hikari quickly rushed back to the battle.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Skidding to a sharp halt, Jiroh suddenly found himself no longer aware of Fuji, the golden stag, the red deer or the thousands of hostile hordes swirling about him. All the wide eyed Kirin could see was Tezuka's grounded bulk and the motionless form of the bronze laying a little way behind him.

Rearing, he plunged past the 'Blood' now pleading for the gold to answer him to race up; then snap to a sudden halt before the fallen beast he had been close to all of his life. A cold tremor ran throughout his body, his mouth turning dry as a heart pounding, gut wrenching pain cruelly ripped at his innards. Chest tightening as a terrible grip intensified its hold, Jiroh felt his head spin and his ridged legs shake as he stared at Kabaji's body in horrified silence.

"No.." he finally whispered at last, his rain soaked head shaking in terrified denial as heaving flanks quivered and cloven hooves carried him backwards in a frightened shuffle. "No... Kabaji...KABAJI!" Throwing his head back, the Kirin once again screamed his friend's name.

As if suddenly remembering something, the branch horned equine then stopped in mid cry; his frantic eyes darting about as he abruptly breathed Atobe's name.

Spinning about on the spot, he rapidly shifted his feet; his sweating, rain drenched hind quarters flashing left and right as his wildly beating heart threatened to erupt out of his chest. He knew that something was wrong; Atobe should have been there grieving the loss of his bond dragon. But the immediate circle of wet grass surrounding him was eerily quiet and swallowing hard; Jiroh all but forced himself to move.

He could hear a dreadful conflict taking place somewhere close behind him. Loud, savage roars rocked the airwaves that were closely followed by shockingly powerful energy blasts that caused the ground to tremble violently beneath him. Yet, Jiroh was no more aware of his body threatening to topple over than he was of the strange phenomenon taking place in the sky above. All he knew of, all he was seeing was a blood covered hand protruding from behind Kabaji's lax muzzle.

Closing his eyes, the Kirin stepped right up to the dragon's head. Counting to three, the Mythic equine steeled himself then ever so slowly leaned over to look down.

At once, a mixture of intense sorrow and fear roughly seized his throat and seemed to abruptly squeeze the life from him. Large tears welled up within his amber orbs and falling onto his knees, Jiroh gently laid his chin upon Atobe's shattered chest. There, hidden by the misty rain wed to the strange inky darkness that had suddenly fallen over the land and the still, silent bulk of Kabaji's body, the bereft Kirin keened his grief. Softly at first, his sobbing grew louder until the sound was matching the volume of a nearby dragon's outraged roars.

A dazzling claw of lightening lanced down to strike the ground that was followed by a realm shaking boom of thunder. At that moment, Jiroh's head shot up; his hard eyes flooding with fury. Standing as if being drawn up by strings, he stood for a long moment. Head down, sides heaving, he curled his upper lip and glaring back over his shoulder, Jiroh snarled his intense fury. Rearing, he spun about on his hind legs then screamed a ringing challenge before galloping headlong towards the reason behind his anguish.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Locked in several furious battles, hardly anyone noticed what was happening at first. Snapping his sword forward, Aidon glared at Raidon who held his own blade out to one side. Lunging ahead, the ruler of the Hikari attacked the king of Thleer who calmly stopped the assault with a strong down block.

Snarling his fury, Raidon slid his blade up to then drive it straight at Aidon's face and only by quickly flexing his spine in a spectacular bend back move did the demon noble avoid receiving a sword point straight up his left nostril.

Snapping his wings out, Raidon then flew at his enemy while countless other blades clashed in a furious conflict around them.

Off to one side, Ryoma kept trying with fire and energy beam to gain a strike upon Drabine Chuf. Unfortunately, the white dragon was a quick as an eel and swift as the wind. To the frustrated Demi-Dragon, it was like wearing heavy body weights while standing in an extremely rough sea and attempting to hit a fast moving tennis ball sent by a giant.

Hissing his frustration, Kevin made several attempts to cage her. However, some kind of Hikari made barrier kept springing up around her to repeatedly deflect his attacks. Abruptly realizing that he was unable to breach the defenses that Raidon had bestowed upon her, the young blond spat a few ripe oaths before turning his attention onto Karupin.

"We need a distraction."

Acknowledging the panting youth with a grim nod, the huge guardian familiar in his true form voiced a roar like a lion then swiftly sprang at the fast moving white dragon. Slamming hard against the creature's protective shields, the great feline's teeth and claws scrabbled loudly upon it and for a heart stopping seconds; it seemed that mighty cat was unable to breach the shimmering orb surrounding the object of his attack.

Just he was about to lose his grip, Karupin's claws suddenly eased their way through the barrier to sink in then bite deep. Confronted by the sight of the cart horse sized guardian familiar determinedly hanging onto her shield, Drabine Chuf snarled her fury before savagely spewing a thick jet of ice over the feline harassing her.

At once, the large cat became transparent; the howling blizzard passing harmlessly through its long furred body to slam forcefully into the ground beyond it.

Eyes widening as the attack rushed towards him, Ryoma quickly leapt one way then another. Unfortunately, his sudden swift erratic moves were violent enough to jolt Momo' so the mongoose spirit desperately clinging to the Demi-Dragon's back was abruptly jarred loose.

Losing his grip as his life mate plunged wildly beneath him, the grizzled haired snake slayer was roughly thrown clear. Crashing onto the wet grass, Momo' instantly rolled clear then sprang to his feet and leapt aside all in one easy movement. Large purple eyes going huge and round, he stood stiff legged; his feet braced apart as he fearfully called Ryoma's name.

Catching a flash of movement out the corner of her eye, the white dragon briefly looked up to snarl her defiance at a large group of Thleerium rushing in to aid her enemies. Pushing off with her front legs, she jumped back then reared onto her hind legs to glare angrily at the new arrivals.

Just as she was drawing breath to summon another icy blast, the rain soaked ground beneath her shook in a bone jarring vibration before dipping down then fiercely heaving up. Unbalanced by the unexpected earthquake, she took to the air; only to hover just about the undulating soil, her furious gaze turning into one of astonishment as she suddenly noticed a totally bazaar scene taking place close by.

Seeing her expression turn to one of consternation as she froze on the spot, Ryoma; along with everyone else in the immediate area, followed the line of Drabine Chuf's gaze. Witnessing the sudden appearance of gold dragon seeming to rise straight out of grass caused all those watching to gasp and all hostiles momentarily forgotten, friend and foe alike gaped at the strange occurrence.

Even those fighting upon the wing paused to look down and during the abrupt lull, an eerie quiet fell upon the warring hordes that was broken only by the blood curdling snarls of the unknown dragon.

Without warning, a herd a glowing red deer rushed into the center of the conflict. Spreading out, they quickly formed a line around the wing snapping, tail lashing beast. Throwing their heads back, they bellowed as one before floating off the ground to then create a wide circle.

Pushed back by the pulsating energy being emitted by the strange animals, Aion's hunters cried out in pain; their arms swiftly lifting to shield their eyes as each deer began to shine like a miniature sun. Right in the very center of the deer circle, a large red stag burned so brightly that not even the few Hikari at the war zone could look upon it.

Hearing a sudden sound of rushing wings and pounding feet, all those suspended in the fighting gazed around at a large group of newly arrived Mythics that quickly encircled the rulers of the upper and lower realms now staring at the gold dragon rearing above them.

Leaning both hands on Tezuka's lax neck, Akira stared at Fuji in horrified fascination. The Seigaku Tensai had ridden up on the back of a golden stag. Completely ignoring the Fudomine speed player, he had dropped beside the gold and frantically pleaded for the dragon king to answer him. But when a ruthless silence had been his only answer, a frightening change had washed over the honey haired youth.

His open, cerulean orbs had flooded with sliver fire before erupting with golden sparks that had caused his fierce orbs to glitter with untold menace. The ground around him had then trembled wildly; the shock waves from the gathering earthquake flaring out to surround him like ripples caused by dropping a huge stone into a perfectly still lake.

Having seen dragons all his life, the thing that surprised Akira the most was new dragon's size for he wasn't really much of an imposing specimen as far as dragons go. Standing only ten foot tall at the shoulder he was not much larger than a yearling. Yet the strength and power radiating from him was incredible. Suppressing an urge to shudder, the red head switched his gaze to Raidon.

The cruel angel man had been staring at Fuji in sheer disbelief along with everyone else. But now that the shock of the human's transformation had worn off, Raidon threw his head back to laugh nastily.

"A fine trick I must admit!" he sneered, his left hand repeatedly stroking his beard while he played with his sword by constantly retracting and extending the blade with his right. Lightly holding onto his facial hair, he suddenly looked up at Aion. "Hey!" the Hikari called mockingly. "Please _do _correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't the 'Blood' supposed to be stronger than this?"

Mounted upon his Serpentara, Aion apprehensively eyed the blue eyed gold dragon before casting a quick glance around at his Dark Hunters.

It was as if someone had pressed the pause button in the middle of a movie boasting a great fight scene. Every one of his warriors hung frozen in mid air; their incredulous eyes either fixed upon the new gold or the red deer floating inside of their energy globes as their equally astonished enemies also stared downwards in wonder. On the ground, a host of Hikari and many other assorted creatures stood in a silent ring. A strong wind rose up; the force of its passing whipping up hair, feathers and cloaks as it moaned like a beast in pain. Rain hissed as a horizontal curtain while off in the background, splinters of lightening flashed and thunder rumbled a sullen response.

Unerved by the oppressive quiet and determined to finish off the 'Blood' once and for all, Raidon suddenly sprang into motion. Light sword swelling to huge proportions, the screaming angel man rushed at the waiting dragon with murderous eyes.

Silvery blue orbs narrowed. Lifting his right hand, the Fuji dragon startled everyone by abruptly calling his own energy blade to his palm. Bellowing his anger, Raidon bought his double handed weapon smashing down onto Fuji's in an insane barrage of five rapid fire blows. Sparks flew in a fiery shower of blue and gold rain; the sounds from each blow flying out to drill at the eardrums of the watchers. But even as they winced; their eyes almost fully closing as each Mythic bore the pain, not one of them dared take their eyes off the fighters for a second.

Leaning his head back, Fuji glared icily at the gleaming blade passing above his face before he straightened his back, extended his wings and threw himself at Raidon. The force behind his downward cut would have cleaved the angel man in two had it hit its mark. But Raidon was an experienced swordsman and leaping around with a sudden twist, he neatly avoided the blow to slash sideways then jam his own weapon hard against Fuji's.

"Dragons cannot use light blades." Raidon stated in a firm matter of fact tone.

Lowering his head until the squared off end of his muzzle was hovering an inch away from the Hikari's nose, Fuji suddenly closed his eyes; his jaws curving into a chilling smile as he quietly answered the seething angel man.

"I am a 'Blood'."

"Impudent beast." muttered Raidon just seconds before his left hand shot out to seize Fuji's left wrist in a powerful grip.

A powerful electric current flowed out; the sudden jolt savagely ripping throughout Fuji's body to mercilessly hold him in its punishing grip. Spine snapping straight, his wings becoming sails made of steel, the 'Blood' dragon turned into a rigid statue that caused the vast ring of watchers to gasp with fear.

A burst of maniacal laughter shot from Raidon's lips and twisting his left hand, he forced Fuji's wrist down.

"Bow to me beast" the Hikari sneered as the draconian limb held in his grasp steadily traveled closer towards the ground. "Bow down and call me master before you die."

"Never." panted Fuji quietly seconds before he unexpectedly broke out of his ridged-ness to furiously snap at his tormenter.

Leaping aside, Raidon narrowly avoided being beheaded by a mere whisker's width and tightening his fingers, he sent an even more powerful shockwave coursing through his captive's system.

Open eyes filling with menace, Fuji violently yanked his arm up to abruptly freed himself before leaping backwards to then glare fire and ice at sword wielding angel man. For a few heartbeats, a crackling golden lightening field continued to play about him and as the dragon snarled its defiance, the weakened containment globe flickered; then exploded outwards to instantly fade away into nothing.

Standing proudly upon its strong hind legs, the tiny gold dragon pointed his muzzle to the sky then opened his mouth. A thick river of dark flame poured from his jaws; the heatless fire spreading out until it had completely surrounded the combat zone and hidden the terrified audience from view.

Stepping through the profound cloud of darkness, Yuki looked around at the places he knew the enchanted deer to be standing before he dropped his gaze to stare directly into Fuji's eyes.

'_When the Hikari lord does challenge, his wrath shall cloak the sun...'_

_'And he breaks an ancient power to bring down the bitter one.' _Fuji finished for him.

The 'Blood' could see other creatures moving through the barrier so they could continue to watch the battle, yet the deer remained cloaked out of sight. Nodding in satisfaction for the darkness he had made, Fuji gave his seething enemy a smile dipped in vinegar as he reactivated his energy sword.

-.-.-.-.-.-

To Be Continued...

Okay, so I was PLANNING to leave it on a worse cliffie than this, but I figured "what the heck. Here will do nicely."

Next chapter:

The battle shall end, but the future of the Brotherhood is still to be resolved...


	119. Yami No Tatakai 11

WA-HOO! (sing to tune of Queen's "Another one bites the dust)

Da,da, doom,doom,doom. Raidon bites the dust! Da,da, doom, doom, doom, Raidon bites the dust. And another foe

gone and another foe gone, Raidon bites the dust! Hey, that Fuji rules, Raidon bites the dust!

Okay, enough sillyness! Lol. A/N: While writing this great climactic battle, I suddenly found myself so darn caught up in all the Fuji-Raidon action, that I TOTALLY forgot about poor little Ryoma! Pause to beat head on wall while fighting off death glare from one highly annoyed Demi-Dragon... SO dear readers, if the sudden end to his fight with Drabine Chuf LOOKS like a forced tack on... It's because it is! HUGE APOLOIGY! But the chapter was flowing so well that I was completely loath to re-write or make drastic changes. Once again: "I"M SORRY!" waaa! Don't kill me...

27 pages. Hew.. I think this is now my longest chapter to date.

Disclaimer: This chapter inspired by battle music from Yami No Matsurei and was fueled by copious amounts of honeycomb chocolate! It was also driven by a deep love for Tezuka and Fuji... I mean... Prince Of Tennis WHICH! By the way, I DO NOT own.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Yami No Tatakai"

Part Three

"The Sky Suspended"

Chapter Four.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Scaled lips drawing back, Fuji sneered at his opponent. A thin stream of saliva ran from his upper teeth that quickly dripped onto the ground. Running his tongue over his lower jaw, the small dragon rumbled a warning as he hefted his blade.

Somewhere above him, he heard Aion calling for his troops to fight and once more, the harsh sounds of conflict echoed through the stormy darkness. A brilliant flash of gold briefly illuminated one section that was swiftly followed by a yelp of pain.

By focusing his thoughts, Fuji saw within his mind's eye a Lyrium warrior rashly trying to attack one of the floating deer. But the moment his blade impacted with its energy globe, the unfortunate demon vanished in a searing bright flash of light.

Seeing the frightening occurrence rapidly warned the others not to make the same mistake and driven on by their leader's furious commands, they clashed swords with Aidon's forces while doing their best to ignore the strange battle taking place below.

Wanting to watch, but knowing that defending themselves had to come first, some of those on the ground were forced to turn away and fight for their lives as a large wave of Dark Hunters swooped in to engage those standing upon the wet grass.

Having seen Fuji fight once before, Aidon decided to abandon Raidon to his fate. Rushing past the two fighters now poised for battle, the king of Thleer joined the intense surrounding skirmish. Glancing up, the ruler of the lower realm met Tachibana's gaze. Hot anger wed to a scarlet flush of exertion covered his face, yet he was able to flash his king a quick grin that carried a promise to destroy the Dark Hunters once and for all.

A trio of bow wielding Thleerium flew in to cover Aidon's back and flank his sides. Acknowledging them with a nod, he quickly directed the bowmen and Tachibana to follow him. Dispelling his own sword, the silver haired warrior hastily replaced it with his own large energy bow as he led the small group straight towards Aion hovering high above.

Mounted on a Serpentara, the white haired Hunter glared as he commanded his fighters and flinging out an imperious arm, he called for those closest to him to strike at the approaching force without mercy.

Seeing his king hurtling towards his twin, Chrono rallied his own squadron of archers before leading a determined charge that rapidly swelled the ranks of those also racing in to defend their ruler.

Above and below, fighters from both sides notched distance weapons and pulled arms back. Seconds later, flashing arrows of dark power thrummed as a deadly rain.

Striking protective barriers, arrows from both sides exploded. More shafts followed; the resulting blows rocking the airwaves as the forceful impacts began to take effect.

Thrown off balance by the violent sonic booms, fighters tumbled about the sky; some falling away as the weight of useless broken wings dragged them down, others spiraling or zipping rapidly from side to side as they dodged fast moving splinters of black fire.

On the ground, Fuji stood wreathed in a blue-gold mist; his breath hissing through his knife like fangs as he drew his sword back. Within him, the 'Blood's' shadow demon peered out through its host's eyes; its own blank white orbs flooding with battle light as it lifted its powers like never before.

There had been a time, when the black entity inside Fuji had fought against him in an attempt to gain control of the powerful human. But now, the shadow demon had fully merged with the 'Blood's' own strength. It had firmly become a part of him; a dark expression of the Tensai's own self. Fuji could now focus, direct and harness its might without fear. A very part of his soul, bones and blood, Fuji called upon its might as Raidon summoned an energy ball to his hand then threw it at the snarling dragon.

Voicing a loud roar, the golden beast swung his blade and shattered the fast moving globe into a million glittering fragments. Snarling, the annoyed Hikari threw a second one that seemed to fry the surrounding rain clean out of the air. Yet Fuji's shimmering sword hungrily devoured the attack. Small as he was, the gold dragon the human had become was so acquainted with his power and adept at combat that Raidon felt his confidence for an easy victory starting to melt away like spring snow.

But at the same time, the ruler of the Hikari knew that even the mightiest of creatures wasn't unbeatable. Throwing heart and soul into the battle, he didn't think of defeat as the fighters blades met with a deafening crash.

"I won't fail!" he snarled to himself as the swords kissed, parted then kissed again. "This... this... _thing..._ is not immortal! I will triumph!"

Barely aware of the holocaust taking place around him, Raidon fed upon the great circles of hatred spiraling out from the depths of his soul and pulled together an unfaltering web of unearthly powers that was passionate in its unbridled cruelty. Stolen from creatures like Kirins and dragons, it rose up to fully engulf him in a raging torrent that was limited only by the barriers of his will. And that will was growing; blossoming into a towering wall of pure vexatation that allowed him to forge forward and push the snarling gold back.

White-gold and blue-gold blades scalded the atmosphere and threw up a hissing cloud of super heated stream. Yet the combatants hardy felt it as they tore at each other with determined swords that rang above the rumble of the storm and the surrounding clamor of warfare.

Blinded by his killing lust and intoxicated with power so he surged forward in a close to drunken fury, the Hikari overlord's attacks started to become frenzied and erratic.

Taking a few steps back, Fuji glared at the baying angel man. His slurred shouts were running together yet his might was undiminished and knowing he had to be cautious, the 'Blood' dragon suddenly leapt up to twist in mid air; his tail sweeping out to forcefully strike the furious Hikari hard across the chest.

Roaring with fury, Raidon staggered sideways; his blade lifting just in time to block a following savage downwards sword cut that would have ended his life.

Quick as a striking snake, he then darted to one side and lifting his right arm so it stood away from his body, the Hikari overlord called a second blade into his left hand. Eyes blazing through long wet blond bangs, the angel man bellowed his fury as he charged once more.

For a few seconds, Fuji's weapon hammered furiously against the twin blades. Moving as a sharp blur, Raidon's swords unexpectedly flashed out; then in, the rapid scissor movement suddenly catching the 'Blood's' blade within his own powerful weapons to hold it tight in an inescapable grip.

Startled, Fuji hissed; his tail lifting, then whipping forward the with intension of smashing it down onto his opponent's head. However, the sheer force of Raidon's blades savagely cutting into his own sword was slowly forcing Fuji's weapon down and by suddenly jerking his arms, Raidon caused the dragon to be lifted off the ground.

Pulling hard to the right, the angel man caused his enemy to harshly barrel roll in mid air. Thoroughly enjoying the youth's fleeting expression of uncertainty, Raidon raised his arms before driving them down; thus forcing the temporarily trapped by his sword dragon to slam down hard onto his belly.

The 'Blood's' air left his lungs in a sharp hiccup and he temporarily lay stunned. But armed with the knowledge that he had to move or be killed, Fuji shook his head to clear it, quickly flipped onto his back, then threw himself sideways to roll way from a blow that would have removed his head. Lightly springing back onto his feet, the dragon snapped his wings out then rapidly advanced on all fours; his snapping teeth attempting to gain a hold upon the weapon now swinging wildly before his face.

Leaping upwards, Raidon suddenly flew over his adversary's back. Landing a few meters away, the smirking angel man chuckled at the dragon now whipping around to face him. Lifting his left wing, the angel man extended the flight appendage; a grim, humorless grin creasing his features as three large daggers made of pure energy suddenly materialized out of the central feathers.

For a few seconds, the golden knives silently bobbed in the air currents. Then, with a low hiss of displaced air, the daggers rushed straight at Fuji's head.

Rearing back onto his hind legs, Fuji neatly side stepped the flying blades and re-summoning his light blade, he rushed in to attack the madly laughing Hikari ruler.

Just before he could land a blow, the trio of airborne weapons curved about to slam without warning into the back of Fuji's skull.

A shower of bright sparks exploded behind the dragon's eyes. Head shooting out as a low groan escaped him; his neck held stiffly from his body, Fuji slowly pitched forward to measure his length on his belly. Hitting the ground with a wet thud, he lay almost unconscious.

Off to his left, he heard the sound of an anguished bellow. A blur of movement caught his somewhat foggy attention and through half lidded eyes, he saw a golden stag; its glowing rack of antlers lowered, charging straight at Raidon.

Seconds later, hard tines had impacted against the angel man with such ferocity that Raidon was violently thrown backwards. Extending his wings, the Hikari saved himself from slamming onto the ground by suddenly launching himself skywards.

Sword in hand, he then curved in flight and hurtled himself unhesitatingly at the enraged deer. Scything his antlers left and right, his face contorted with rage, Yuki viciously hacked at his foe. Easily evading the whooshing rack, Raidon enlarged his blade and holding it with both hands, he swiftly bought it lancing down.

Lifting his head, Fuji croaked, then shouted his guardian's name. Just as the word was rising to be torn away on the storm wind, Raidon's blade sliced across the back of Yuki's neck. Uttering a hoarse cry, the golden stag jumped back then staggered sideways before collapsing into a sprawled heap.

Whirling his broad sword above his head, Raidon advanced then stabbed the blade through his victim's belly; the abrupt harsh movement savagely spiking Yuki against the blood stained grass.

Horror screamed within Fuji's skull, the quick rush of fear giving him its strength so he was able to throw off the effects of Raidon's stunning spell. Rearing onto his hind legs, he threw his head back. The roar that broke from him seemed to shatter the heavens as it spread out; the intense shock wave of sound slamming into the airborne fighters above with a ferocity that it caused hair to whip backwards and wing strokes to foul.

Many warriors, including Aion and all those fighting against him were forcefully knocked sideways then blown viciously across the sky.

Below Fuji's feet, the ground shuddered then heaved. Walls of pure energy rose up to shoot from the bellowing dragon that flew outwards in a series of widely spreading circles and lowering his head, the 'Blood' glared at Raidon through slivery blue eyes.

The normally beautiful orbs were merciless pits of death as honey brown hair constantly wavered up and down from the force of the hurricane winds shrieking about the furious Tensai.

Within his body, the shadow demon attached to his soul stoked the 'Blood's' powers. Heat rose about the dragon to engulf it inside of a shimmering desert haze that swiftly manifested itself as a glittering cloud of blue fire. Wreathed in a halo of dancing flames, the dragon lowered its jaw then lurched forwards.

A river of hot flame thundered forth; the intense heat instantly snapping the rain from the air and raising a huge cloud of super heated steam where a constant curtain of water once fell.

Directly above Fuji, the sky itself answered Fuji's wrathful cry by sending a great shaft of lightening lancing down. The fiery electrical sword split in the airspace above Fuji's head then slammed into the ground as several raging splinters of realm shaking doom.

The resulting explosion was instantly followed by a massive shock wave of light that instantly killed or drove all Dark Hunters from the area. Blinded by the extreme radiance, all the other creatures caught within threw their hands or arms over their faces as they turned away; their ears almost blasted clean off the sides of their heads by a resounding boom of thunder racing on the lightning's heels.

Trapped inside a funnel of fire, electricity, energy and sound aimed straight at him, Raidon was violently thrown backwards; his robes ablaze as large white wings crumbled, twisted and shriveled within their shrouds of flame.

A hideous shriek was ripped from cracked and blistering lips as his facial hair was crisped away leaving blacked skin that bubbled, popped and peeled free of sparkling white bone beneath. Then the bone was turning black; the sudden sound of insane laughter hanging on the air as Raidon's writhing body was suddenly engulfed within an orb of searing white light.

His tremendous torrent of fire spent, Fuji snapped his jaws shut. Cocking his head to one side, the dragon closed his eyes; his mouth curving into a smile even as his sides heaved and foam dripped his chin. Exhausted by the sheer might of his final attack, he swayed slightly as wings and arms trembled from the effort of expelling such raw power in one great burst of unearthly energy.

Abruptly, his eyes snapped back open; his curved neck straightening as his head shot up. The sound of a low pitched, crazed giggle had drifted into his ears and cerulean orbs turning hard, he glared furiously at the sight meeting his disbelieving gaze.

His enemy was standing about one hundred meters in front of him. His skin blackened, his skeletal form twisted and smoking, Raidon's still living body was a mockery of what a Hikari should be. His wings had been burnt down to black stumps that waggled in a pitiful imitation of flight movements. Charcoaled remains of once long flowing hair stood from his blistered head like shards of burnt straw. But worst of all were his eyes. The green with gold flicked irises were no longer there. Instead, two malicious orbs of ice blue stars shone like tiny super novas from within a thin, insanely grinning skull.

The echoing sounds of sharp intakes of breath swiftly rippled its way through the watching crowd. On all sides, horrified Mythics pressed together then leaned forward as they found to their terror that they were unable to tear their eyes away.

Around them, the storms might abruptly slackened. Screaming winds died down to a whisper as the driving rain slackened off to become a hazy drizzle. A herd of orb enclosed deer eased their way through the dark clouds and somewhere off in the distance, the noise of clanging swords resounded through the foggy surroundings to remind all those witnessing what would surely be Raidon's death that of in the distance a Thleerium vs. Lyrium battle was still raging.

Yet most Mythics were not able to move or even speak. Held tightly in fear's relentless grip, they stared at what was once the Hikari overlord in a kind of repulsive fascination.

Surrounded by a host of creatures from the field hospital, Healing Flames shivered as recognition slowly flooded her senses. She had only heard of such a thing through vague whispers and old legends and if asked, most Mythics she knew would have laughed at such a question inquiring as to the creature's existence. Even she had once scoffed when a badly shaken blue dragon had come to her with a terrifying story long ago; a story about a slain enemy that had risen from the ashes to become the monster she was seeing now.

Fear raged throughout her system, the rush of adrenalin turning her blood to ice as horror seized her spine and turned her bones into frozen splinters. Breath catching in her throat, she began to gasp like a dying fish while rivers of sub zero sweat poured down her neck. Wings quivering, her tail jittering in a stiff dance, the copper dragon held herself as if she had been turned to stone.

"Raidon..." she muttered, her voice trembling as she spoke to no one in particular."...he has become a Wright."

Many heads turned and eyes became huge as all those close enough to hear her words soundlessly asked what she was talking about. Glancing to he left, she decided to address her remarks to the old Basilisk shadowing her flank.

"You know what I speak of."

"Yes." replied Inui grimly, his black and gold scales making a faint rasping sound as he uneasily shifted about on the spot. "I have heard the tales, but I never believed; until now."

Tightly hugging his lover's lower body, Kaido gave a frightened hiss while lifting wide pale eyes towards the looming metallic dragon.

"And what in Jinnai's name is a 'Wright'?"

"A Wright..." answered Inui in a strangely matter of fact tone, "...or Wraith as they are better known is an undead creature that is powered by energy stolen from other creatures."

"However..." Healing Flames interjected, "...the creation of such a creature can only occur when one being enters a pact with a strong force of evil. And, the only one capable of holding such a power..."

"Is Aion." finished Inui bitterly.

Standing close to the old Basilisk's side, Eiji whimpered; his frightened gaze repeatedly darting between those surrounding him, the two fighters about to face off and those who were talking. Off to the Cat Lord's left, Kirihara pointed a shaky fore claw.

"Can it be killed?"

Turning to face the Draca-Demon, Inui flicked his tongue as he answered.

"It can only be destroyed by a Kirin." Directing his gaze upwards, Seigaku's juice fiend quietly informed all those within earshot that in order for Fuji to defeat Raidon, Jiroh would have to survive the carnage and arrive on the scene to aid him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When the strange wind had first raise, Aion; along with both attacking sides, had been blown across the sky to the very edges of the upper realm. Regaining wing stroke, the massed armies had once again rushed each other in a fury of slashing blades and hissing arrows.

Around them, the sky had continued to rumble, roar and howl in protest over the battle cries of the fighters and screams of the wounded.

A bright light had unexpectedly flashed up from nowhere to bloom across the heavens. Blinded by the dazzling brightness, most Dark Hunters had either vanished or fallen victim to the hungry weapons of Aidon's forces.

Trapped upon his hissing, tail lashing mount, an eye sore, blurred vision Aion had turned to face those wanting to snuff out his life. A few members of the living wall of warriors blocking his escape paths fell to the soul stealing powers of his Serpentara. But then, a large rank of dragons led by the old red Ancient Fires had appeared out of the clouds to swoop into the fray.

Assorted breath weapons had barked their message of destruction and forced to abandon his dying mount, the leader of the Dark Hunters had activated his light sword. Furiously blinking to clear his damaged sight, Aion charged at Aidon with silent venom. He would finish it; here and now, even if he had to fight his way through every last one of his opponents to do so.

Rushing straight in, Aion surprised his twin by suddenly performing a mid air spin. Right leg lashing out, he back kicked at Aidon to score a direct hit squarely in the center of his brother's head.

Snarling as his skull jerked back, Aidon shook off the pain to lift his sword high. Roaring a harsh battle cry, he bought it smashing down.

Two blades continuously met in rapid succession; the fast moving swords blurring with eye blinding speed that left multiple ropes of fire trailing about them to mark their passage through the air.

Without warning, Aion suddenly folded his wings, dropped several feet, and then flew straight up again. Balls of dark energy momentarily filled his hands and snarling his hatred, he savagely hurtled them at his sibling.

Bashing them aside with his sword, Aidon surged forward on extended wings to rabidly close the gap between them.

Sparks flew as blades danced once more. A quick, sharp blow from Aidon sent Aion whirling backwards. However, the white haired Hunter was quick to recover his balance and zooming back towards his waiting brother, Aion screamed an ear breaking profanity as his weapon blazed through the air.

A regretful expression crossed Aidon's face as his brother drew closer. A clear vision of a happier time they had known as children then reared up to parade before his mind's eye.

Aidon could see his twin as if the ghostly scene floating in front of him had happened that morning. Two small imps in their second year of life were sitting upon a low wall made of black stone.

Behind them, the great palace of Thleer rose up to tower over them. Brightly colored pennants mounted upon the building's turrets fluttered merrily in the crisp, clear breezes. Guardsmen patrolled the ramparts or spiraled overhead on fully spread wings while a magical light source pulsated high in a cloudless sky.

A large serpent like creature happily splashed about in the wide moat spanning the castle and as the twins sat with their legs playfully swinging, their royal parents emerged to stroll sedately over the palace draw bridge.

Pausing to caress the moat guard as it lowered its head and begged for attention, the king and queen of the lower realm smiled up at the small group of visitors drifting down on feathered wings.

For the twin princes, it was their first ever sight of the Hikari and with the simple, open curiosity of the very young, they had rushed over to gawk at the new comers.

Never before had they seen such fair skin or soft feathered wings. Even their ears were different as they rose into swept back points laying along side their heads.

Running a hand over one large fur covered triangular ear standing sideways away from his skull, Aion quietly compared the two different bodily features while his older twin bowed and graciously welcomed the angel folk to his home.

Smiling, Jinnai had presented the twins with a gift and eagerly retreating back to their place on the wall, the demon youths had happily munched upon a delicious candy treat from the upper realm.

Jerked back into the present time by Aion's outraged scream, Aidon sighed heavily as he dodged the blow then bought his own blade down with such horrendous force that Aion's blade was shattered into fragments.

A blinding curtain of light that was accompanied by a booming roar flared out to fully engulf both fighters and when the radiance finally faded, Aidon stared at the empty sky around him in bewilderment before his voice erupted in a thunderous oath. Aion, it seemed, had vanished; only his glasses remained floating in mid air and as Aidon watched in sheer disbelief, they ever so slowly started drifting towards the distant ground in the lazy manner of a falling feather.

-.-.-.-.-

Right arm slowly moving away his sides, Raidon activated his light sword. The once white-gold blade now shone a dull black. Voicing a creepy, high pitched giggle that made flesh crawl and hair stand on end, he suddenly rushed at Fuji with unbelievable speed.

Shocked to the core, Fuji let out a startled bellow. Reactivating his light blade, he met the attack head on. Energy weapons smashed forcefully together then locked; Fuji staring across hissing blades at sullen blue points of eyes that were hollow and abhorred. Transfixed by the sight, he was stunned by the cold fact that his hated opponent was still alive.

Driven by the lingering forces of once stolen powers, Raidon's severely fried body had sloughed off all weakness and once more seemed to crow with a triumph of life.

The black blade in his grasp then unexpectedly flared with a golden light that was followed by an uprising of power that swarmed around the angel man like a horde of angry bees. The radiance swept upwards then spread until it was arching across the heavens to banish the black layers of storm clouds.

Rearing onto their hind legs, the orb enshrouded red deer bellowed a deafening challenge as they drifted in to hang in a loose circle a few scant meters away from the furious dragon and the laughing mad man.

Sliding his weapon along Fuji's blade, Raidon wrenched it free. Leaping high into the air, he attempted to remove the dragon's head. Nimbly springing backwards, Fuji continued to block until one of his sword strokes skipped over Raidon's blade to slice through the top of the angel man's skull.

Black blood spurted out, yet the undead Hikari continued to fight; his lightning fast barrage of blows forcing the Tensai back. Left hand shooting out, the charred limb unexpectedly extended until the clawed hand on the end of his reed thin arm had latched onto the base of Fuji's throat.

At once, an eerie mist developed around the pair; Fuji throwing his head back to roar with pain as an ice cold hand forced its way inside him.

A profound sense of cold peace stole over the Tensai and tried to seduce him with its deceptive sweetness. But harnessed to the indomitable shadow demon now viciously repelling the invading spirit, the small dragon writhed and twisted his way loose.

Unfortunately, the damage had already been done and as the horrified crowd looked on, he could feel his powers draining despite his inner strength's incredible resistance.

Golden scales dulled until they were a ghastly shade of pale yellow. Body slumping, he gasped; strained lunges desperately seeking to draw in air as the multitude of interlocking oval plating covering his current form started peel then fall from him like rain.

Moments later, Fuji was shrinking; his remaining scales fading and smoothing into human flesh as his naked body collapsed into its belly.

He could no longer hear Raidon's crazed laughter or the anguished bellowing of the red deer. Around him, the watching Mythics shrieked with fear and off to one side, a fight that had been taking place ever since Fuji's battle had become was about to draw to an abrupt end.

His dark blade scything left and right, Ryoma blasted aside Drabine Chuf's icy blasts as the white dragon frantically fought off Tachibana's warriors aiding the Demi-Dragon.

Without warning, a strange animal all wreathed in golden fire charged straight past the snow scale's right flank. Bellowing a deep throated bell, it stabbed the dragon in passing; its diamond hard side scales parting as if from the kiss of a sharp razor.

In the blink of an eye, the Kirin was gone, and Raidon's servant was keeling over to lie on her side. At once, a large group of Thleerium closed in and once the prisoner was under control, the group stared in fascinated horror at what was now taking place before them.

Hissing with maniacal glee, Raidon chuckled evilly; a wicked grin splitting his blackened skull as lifeless orbs suddenly glittered with brutal intent. Lifting his sword, he ignored the shocked screams of the surrounding crowd and shambling closer to Fuji, he leered at his fallen adversary.

Sprawled on his belly, the panting, sweat soaked youth braced himself on his hands then made a feeble attempt to rise. In front of him, a foul undead creature chortled its glee while above him; a dark rift hovered within a now sunny sky.

Inside the opening, he could see Tezuka's draconian face peering out at him and giving his lover a tired smile, Fuji gently informed him that they would soon be going to the shadowed lands of the after life together. But pushing his head through the portal, Tezuka firmly encouraged his lover to live and wondering how he could possibly survive another attack as the now weakened being inside him was struggling to keep its own life force intact, Fuji sighed as he gave his enemy one final serene smile.

Bellowing and snorting, Skyfire abruptly broke out of his golden barrier. A large black storm cloud instantly spiraled into existence above him and antlers blazing with blue-white light, he suddenly launched himself straight at Raidon.

Lightening flashed from the new tempest and thunder boomed its response. Determined not to let Fuji die, all Mythics rushed forwards to follow the red stag's lead.

A resounding scream rang out that momentarily caused the massed ranks of creatures... including a startled Skyfire... to pause and in that uncertain moment, a large equine shape unexpectedly burst out the crowd to gallop swiftly towards the Wright.

Holding his sword with both hands, the thing that had been Raidon shuffled forwards to stand over Fuji; his burnt, muddy boots braced either side of the Tensai's torso. Drawing the weapon above his head, the Wright hissed through bared teeth as it prepared to bring the blade lancing down.

Another great splinter of lightning ripped across the black cloud whirling above Skyfire's head; the fiery electric current starkly outlining the stag as it kept furious eyes fixed on the remains of the angel man. Two large white wings had erupted from its shoulders and voicing a long drawn out bell, it reared onto its hind legs just as the undead Raidon's sword began its terrible descent.

Suddenly, the cruel tyrant's back snapped straight; its gleaming blue star points of eyes flooding with white as the blade extending out from his fist abruptly spluttered and died. Head moving stiffly on a neck made of iron, Raidon slowly looked down to stare in confused disbelief at the point of a thick branched horn now poking out from the left side of his chest.

A bright golden spark appeared above the undead angel man's head. Instantly becoming a line, it swiftly ran around Raidon's outline to then flare out and become an orb of pulsating energy. Grinning wickedly, Jiroh ground his brow against the Wright's back as powers once stolen from him rose up as a golden mist.

For a moment, the removed energy hung about the Kirin as a glittering cloud. Then, in a bright display of flashing lights, the recovered powers were absorbed back into Jiroh; the branch horned equine bellowing in triumph as he withdrew his horn then stood tall and proud upon his hind legs.

Uttering a hoarse rattle, the Wright staggered away from Fuji to then crumple to the ground and as its unholy life force faded, Skyfire descended to stand right in front of it.

At once, the storm cloud above him dissipated to leave a clear blue sky and bathed by the light of the sun high above, the stag changed within a searing shroud of radiance into an angel man. Around him, the rest of the deer also transformed and once the incredible brightness bought on the transformations had died away, a tall, dark haired Hikari stood surrounded by other elegant members of his species.

For several seconds, the mass of Mythics surrounding them stood transfixed by the scene that not one of them had ever expected to witness and it was only after the one that been Skyfire turned to smile at Healing Flames did the copper dragon become the first one to speak.

"Jinnai?" she asked in a small voice, the single word shivering from the intense emotion behind it. Taking a few trembling steps forwards, she stared at the angel man through huge round eyes. "Lord Jinnai, is it really you?"

A collective sound of shocked gasps rang out from the assembled Brotherhood and sitting down hard on his rump, Eiji yowled as he lifted a quivering finger. "Skyfire! All that time, you were really..." Unable to continue, the quaking red head breathed hard; his azure eyes enormous as a quiet cacophony of babbled muttering broke out around him.

Momentarily ignoring the crowd, Jinnai looked down at the pair of brittle antlers now held in his right hand. Slowly closing his fist, he exerted his strength until the branched horns had crumbled to dust. Scattering the resulting powder over Raidon's lifeless corpse, the angel man then turned his attention to Fuji.

Drawing off his outer robe, he tenderly laid it over the Tensai before kneeling down to softly inquire about his health.

Struggling into a sitting position, Fuji smiled as he pulled the deer fur colored garment around him.

"Mou... I've had better days." Blue orbs peeling open, the honey haired youth stared curiously at the tall Hikari. "You are Jinnai?"

"Yes."

Directing his gaze past the angel man, Fuji suddenly stood up. Moving around Jinnai, he held out both arms; his dazzling smile rivaling the sun as he serenely welcomed a strange phenomena now taking place in the air space just off the ground.

A large silvery-white portal had opened up and a rather small golden dragon that was Tezuka was stepping through it. Once the end of his tail had cleared it, the slowly revolving vortex closed to leave normal landscape looking as it should.

Lightly walking up to Fuji, Tezuka laid his head against the Tensai's chest; his eyes blissfully closing as he received his lover's tender embrace. For a few moments they stood locked in a harmonious little world of their own, aware of nothing but their deep love for each other. Drawing his head out of Fuji's arms, the little dragon nodded at his full sized true body.

"I must return to myself. Please wait for me, beloved 'Blood'."

Strolling up to his motionless form, the little gold became transparent then faded away as it walked into the king's bulk. Seconds later, the mighty gold was breathing; his battered, torn wings half lifting as his head moved against the ground and a low groan of pain escaped him.

Instantly, the crowd surrounding them was cheering. The sky about them filled with the sound of rushing wings and those upon the ground happily shuffled about to make way for Aidon's descending warriors.

Taking a step towards his lover, Fuji was suddenly surprised by Jinnai stepping before him and stopping him with a raised hand.

"Blood'" the angel man said gently but firmly. "I must heal the gold and you must tend to Yuki."

"But..." protested Fuji, his eyes slightly sparking with a silvery warning."...Tezuka..."

"Soon." stated Jinnai in the kind of quiet authoritive tones that had always made his tennis team obey him when he was Yamamoto. "Yuki needs you first."

Abruptly recalling Yuki's fall, Fuji spun about and sprinted across the clearing to the place where his guardian lay. Upon reaching the deer turned back into a Hikari, the Tensai was startled to find that he was still alive.

His entire front was soaked with blood and life fluid drizzled thinly from between cracked lips. Sliding an arm behind Yuki's head, Fuji lifted him then moved his arm under the angel man's lax wings until he was supporting the Hikari's upper back. Gently cradling his friend, he gazed at the blond through concerned moist orbs.

A low moan of pain drifted from Yuki and with an effort, he opened his eyes. They were very clear as if he were finally free from an inner torment that had always controlled his life. After a moment, he recognized Fuji and tried to smile.

"Fuji, before I die, there is something you must know." Struggling to breathe, the angel man coughed up blood, gasped and spoke weakly. "I... I have... always..." His lungs sounding like they were full of water, Yuki's eyes widened and became blank as he hissed out his last words. "...loved... you..." Yuki's breath expired with a bubbling sigh; he did not take any more and he died with blood streaming from his mouth.

Gathering Yuki into his arms, Fuji held him close. He was not ashamed of the tears that fell as he looked up to where his lover lay. Jinnai was standing at Tezuka's head; both palms radiating a bright golden light that spread out to fully engulf the dragon's bulk as open hands rested upon the king's brow.

Stepping up beside him, the other Hikari that had once been deer followed his example and with so many powerful healers applying their magic, the mighty gold's horrific wounds began to close over. All bleeding stopped then faded out and massive internal damage repaired itself.

Russet orbs filling with the unmistakable fires of life, the dragon pushed to his feet then stood proudly upon his hind legs.

Throwing his head back, Tezuka voiced a realm shaking roar of victory that made Fuji smile through the pain of his loss. To him, Yuki had been like an older brother. Yet he had always suspected that his guardian's feelings had run much deeper than his frosty exterior could ever show and in his own small way, Fuji had always carried for the stoic angel man a little hint of the kind of love he felt for Tezuka within his heart.

Seeing his great golden dragon alive and whole again made his spirits soar despite the sorrow that was eating into his bones and tenderly laying Yuki upon the grass, the Tensai gently brushed the hair away from the Hikari's brow. He then lightly trailed his first two fingers down the left side of Yuki's face where they lingered on his cooling cheek. Sighing, Fuji then stood and began to walk towards his love mate.

Lowering his head, Tezuka's eyes took on a warm glow. His jaws curving into a rare smile, he reached Fuji's side in three big strides; a great rumbling purr of pleasure rising up as he carefully nuzzled the tiny human hugging his face.

"Syusuke... "He whispered, his hushed tone tight from the high emotion coursing through him, "...Once again, you have saved me." Lifting his head, Tezuka looked about at the awe struck gathering. Raising his voice, he openly declared to everyone that Fuji had saved them all.

Cocking his head to one side, Fuji gave the dragon king a beautiful, peace smile as he lifted his right hand to indicate the Kirin standing nearby.

"Don't thank me Mitsu, thank Jiroh. He was the one who killed Raidon."

Swinging his head about, Tezuka met the Mythic equine's tired gaze. Legs shaking, his head hanging low, the Kirin looked ready to collapse. Yuushi and Gakuto quickly moved in to help support him and leaning gratefully against the Pooka's strong right shoulder, Jiroh gave the mighty gold a sad, lop sided smile. Giving into his extreme fatigue and overwhelming sorrow, the Asian unicorn then slowly slumped to the ground.

Gently pressing the end of his muzzle against the Kirin's neck, Tezuka opened his mind.

'_Jiroh, all of dragon kind as well as Mythics everywhere are forever in your debt. If there is anything that I can do for you that is within my power I shall gladly give it.'_

_'Give me back Atobe.' _

Seconds later, Jiroh had sighed his way into an uneasy sleep. Sitting upon his haunches, Tezuka lifted one hand to his chin. Falling into a serious silence, he appeared to be pondering the impossibility of Jiroh's request.

Laying a worried hand upon on of Tezuka's hind talons, Fuji very quietly told his love mate about Yuki's death.

"So many others have also died." Said Tezuka softly. "Such is the high price of freedom."

Eiji had crept in while Tezuka was speaking and hearing the words, the master of felines once more started to loudly mourn his beloved Oishi.

Sweeping his tail so it lay around the Cat Lord in a protective circle, Tezuka regretfully informed all those now pressing in that he could not bring back the dead.

"You alone can't..." broke in a new voice, "...but together _we _can."

At once, Tezuka's head flew up so fast that it was in danger of separating from his neck. His normally calm eyes flooded with shock; his large body trembling as recognition steam rolled his senses and caused his heart leap wildly within his breast.

He knew that voice and rapidly reversing the move so he appeared to be slamming his jaw against the ground, Tezuka stared incredulously at the Hikari now standing calmly in front of him.

Forgetting pride, ignoring his dignity, the regal golden dragon voiced a joyful bellow; his long whip like tail wagging like that of a happy puppy as he enthusiastically greeted his long lost creator.

"Jinnai... _father! _How._.." _he spluttered while attempting to lick the angel man's face.

Lips momentarily curving a smile, the tall angel man threw a slightly scowling Fuji a quick glance before stepping back and firmly ordering the great beast hovering over him to sit down. At once, Tezuka's hind quarters smacked against the ground in a manner that bought amused grins to several faces.

Holding up both hands and wings to silence the murmuring that had broken out on all sides, Jinnai then turned his full attention back onto mighty gold.

"Explanations can wait. For now, we have a task to perform. Fuji Syusuke!"

Hearing his name, the Tensai moved closer to the returned Hikari ruler. Laying a possessive hand on one of Tezuka's hind claws, he stared at Jinnai; the hint of a challenge kindling within his open eyes and ringing through his voice as he calmly asked why the angel man had called him.

"Do you wish for the dead to return?"

Taken aback, Fuji's startled gasp cut the air for such a question had been totally unexpected. Like all those present, Fuji was mourning his losses. He knew that Oishi was dead and that Takashi was badly injured. He had lost Yuki while all those gathered around had lost one loved one at the very least.

Tears streamed down Yuushi's eyes as he leaned against the comforting support of a truly miserable Gakuto. Jiroh, he knew, would suffer far worse for the tragic loss of four of Hyotei's much loved members since Atobe had been one of those stolen lives.

Oota and Dachi had been taken as well as countless others and meeting the sad eyes of a large copper dragon, Fuji recalled how Healing Flames had lost many of her children.

Breathing hard, Fuji looked down at his feet. Chest heaving, shoulders shaking, he slowly lifted his head until he was gazing into Jinnai's compassionate orbs.

"For the sake of my team mates, my friends, and all those who are grieving, my answer is yes. Jinnai, I do wish for the dead to return."

Briefly laying a hand upon the crown of Fuji's head, Jinnai nodded gravely.

"To be able to summon such magic requires great power. Fuji, I must combine my strength to that of the mighty gold. Only together, can we unlock a dormant energy that will release Thy... Tezuka's brother and call the spirits of the dead back from the shadowed land of the great platinum dragon."

At once, Fuji became deeply troubled. To use such a power sounded dangerous. Caught up in sudden rush of dread, the Tensai never noticed the substitution of his lover's name as all kinds of possible grim outcomes for what was about to happen rose up to torment him. Feeling the clutch of fear's cold hand, the 'Blood' almost opened to his mouth to protest.

But to deny the others a chance to retrieve their own loved ones would be selfish in the extreme and sternly reminding himself that he could restore Tezuka's powers with his own, the willowy youth swallowed hard while acknowledging what was clearly a warning with a stiff nod.

Turning away, Jinnai lifted his hands towards Tezuka. A soft glowing light pulsed against his open palms; the gentle radiance spreading outwards then upwards until had covered the gold's entire body. Closing his eyes, Tezuka gave into the forces surrounding him. Summoning his own energy, he sent it pouring forth to mingle with that of the Hikari.

Swiftly, the clouds of light began to spiral and intertwine; the gleaming incandescence growing in strength until it had become a huge halo of brightness. Slowly, Tezuka reared within the globe until he was fully seated on his haunches. Wide sails unfolded then fully extended with a sudden snap. Pointing his muzzle to the sky, he then froze like a statue as golden tendrils of lightening appeared to crackle and play about the globe. Seconds later, the great light ball lifted from the ground to hang suspended above the wondering crowd.

Remaining on the ground, Jinnai stayed perfectly still; his wings standing from his back as his palms faced the floating king. Lips moving in a soundless chant, he began to direct and guide Tezuka as the dragon's powers abruptly flared in a super nova of dazzling brilliance.

A vortex of platinum colored clouds sprang to life below him; the slowly revolving portal hovering just off the ground. Leaning forward, their eyes straining from shocked sockets as jaws hung in mute astonishment, every Mythic present watched in sheer amazement as a large group of shadowy figures moved within.

Materializing out of the thick, misty clouds that drifted before the profound gateway, a young demon emerged from the gloom to stare about itself in wonder. Heart beats later, it was followed by a Hikari. A few stunned gasps drifted from the surrounding crowd, then a cry of pure delight rang out as one of the angel folk rushed forwards to greet his friend.

Slowly at first, the excited charge of those reunited with lost loved ones soon swelled to became a flood of high emotion and an endless river of happy tears. Exultant peals of merry laughter burst from many lips and eagerly shifting about on the spot, a fully awake Jiroh along with a highly animated Gakuto and a more dignified yet just as worked up Yuushi eagerly watched for their team mates.

Shishido was the first to step from the portal; a radiant Otori strolling beside his left flank. Brushing a residue of foggy cloud from his robes, Atobe followed them into the sunlight. For a moment, he glared around haughtily as if unaware of the commotion his return was causing.

But then, a wild cry of excitement rang out that was wed to the sound of pounding hooves. Seconds later, Jiroh cannoned into him. Knocked flat onto his back, the proud angel man couldn't help but laugh as he fended off the overly affectionate antics of his overjoyed lover.

Yawning as he plodded from the vortex, Kabaji then stopped to grin at the rest of his team mates happy reception.

A pack of moon dogs padded forth from the neither world and among them, a smiling Oishi stepped out to warmly embrace his jovial love mate.

Yuki was next to emerge, his formally hard golden orbs softening as he gazed upon Fuji's face. Cheeks flushing slightly red as the angel man abruptly remembered his confession, he turned away to be swallowed up by the crowd. Far too worried about Tezuka, Fuji hardly noticed his guardian's departure. Regulating a need to later speak to the angel man to the back of his mind, the Tensai kept anxious eyes locked onto his motionless lover.

In next to no time, the crowd gathered below Tezuka had doubled in size, yet still Jinnai had not finished his task. To everyone's astonishment, a great herd of Kirin leapt out to gallop happily around masses. A huge black and gold head broke through the cloud then a Basilisk slid out into the open.

Hidden eyes going huge, Inui thought his heart would stop out of sheer elation as one after another glasses wearing serpent returned to the land of the living.

Reunited with his once dead family, Seigaku's data gather found himself lost for words as he savored the all so sweet fact that he was no longer the only one of his kind.

Human shaped figures loomed up in the gloom. Fearful for Tezuka yet unable to tear his eyes away, Fuji started in open fascination as people who brilliant cerulean orbs rivaled his own began to circulate among the now massive crowd.

Laughing and crying at the same time, Yuuta jokingly remarked to Saeki that having his older brother around was bad enough without having to deal with others that carried the same type of powers.

Many dragons of all colors followed in the wake of the 'Bloods'. Oblivious to those milling about him, Ryoma glared at the sight of Sanda talking to ten black and gold dragons that so closely resembled himself.

Without warning, two large draconian hands descended to securely wrap around his waste. Hoisting the smaller Demi-Dragon high into the air, the larger beast laughed as it swung the shocked youngster around.

"CHIBISUKE!" Ryoga roared happily at the top of his voice. "I'M BACK! THIS TIME FOREVER!"

"Great..." muttered Ryoma, a sour expression of 'why me' plastered all over his face."...I am overflowing with joy."

Howling with laughter, Ryoga drew Ryoma into his arms. Furiously rubbing his knuckles into the top of his brother's head, he then tightly hugged the smaller Demi-Dragon against his chest until the Seigaku singles star was pop eyed and desperately scrambling to draw breath.

Thirty seven white-gold dragons walked forth with quiet dignity and right behind them, a huge platinum dragon lightly sprang from the portal warble a beautiful musical greeting.

With the metallic's appearance, the vortex collapsed then vanished. Lowering his arms, Jinnai sagged to the ground. Utterly exhausted, he lay completely comatose and surrounded by an anxious halo of extremely worried Hikari.

The globe of light surrounding Tezuka faded away, then the mighty gold was gently drifting down. Landing with the slightest of bumps, he lay as motionless as his creator.

A sound rang out; one that quickly rose up to drown out the excited babble of the huge crowd and in the sudden hush that descended upon them, Fuji's despairing, frantic cries rang out like a mighty explosion; "Tezuka...Tezuka.. TEZ...UKA!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

To Be continued...

YES! I AM EVIL!! BAWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The mighty gold has retrieved the lives of the fallen but almost lost his own. Fuji must enter his mind to rescue Tezuka's soul now trapped in the place where only true love may safely enter. Should he fail, both will die...

"Voyage of the heart"

The next chronicle of Mythic Brotherhood!

COMING SOON!


	120. Voyage Of The Heart 1

Here it is! The start of a whole new adventure for Fuji and Tezuka (Kagayakuyuki will be with them for a little while... grin!) as they must find their way back to the land of the living!

-.- -.- -.-.-.-

Disclaimer: Prince of tennis is not mine! Bleach is not mine! Any other anime I adore is NOT MINE! _Not _mine, mine, mine... goes off to sulk...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Heart Of Dragon Gold; The Chronicles Of The Mythic Brotherhood"

The Nineteenth Chronicle

"Voyage Of The Heart"

Part 1

-.-.-.-.-.- -

Story: Tora Macaw

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No longer caring about the miraculous return of all those killed in battle or those whose lives had long before been stolen by Hunters, Fuji knelt beside Tezuka's motionless body; his heartbreaking, anguished cries rising up to drench the happiness around him as effectively as if a giant had doused the once merry crowd with a huge bucket of iced water.

Angrily whipping about to glare blazing daggers of doom at a tall white haired angel man who had quietly walked up to kneel beside him, the desperate 'Blood' furiously demanded to know why his love mate was dead.

"Tezuka has always answered me!" Fuji wailed as tears streamed down his cheeks and red rimmed blue orbs blazed accusingly within a frantic face. "It didn't matter if he was unconscious or just sleeping, he would always answer with his thoughts."

Both hands snapped out to seize the front of the Hikari's robes in a harsh grip and roughly jerking his captive forward, the honey haired youth shook his head in angry denial before once again baying into the angel man's sorrowing face. "I could always feel the presence of his soul; even when he was in Germany! But now..." Breaking off, Fuji hissed like an outraged python as a fresh layer of added moisture flew from eyes that begged for an answer to the truth that his weeping heart refused to believe. "I feel nothing from him; nothing at all! It's almost as if he had never existed!"

Head hanging, he loosened his grip. Body sagging as his loud sobbing faded into quiet keening, Fuji let his arms go limp as he pressed the crown of his head against the Hikari's chest.

Unable to hold himself away when the one he had secretly loved was in such desperate need of comforting, Kagayakuyuki emerged from the silent crowd to softly walk to Fuji's side. Folding his legs, the tall angle man gracefully dropped to the ground and reaching out, he gently eased the Tensai away from Jinnai's follower to tenderly gather the sorrowing youth into his arms.

His head resting against Yuki's left thigh, Fuji lightly curved his hands over his guardian's legs as he whimpered his distress.

"I've lost him Yuki, I've lost everything." Lifting his chin, Fuji gazed into compassionate orbs of liquid gold. "Why did he die Yuki? Why did Jinnai take him from me?"

As if his mournful question had suddenly released a huge flood of energy inside him, the Tensai abruptly leapt to his feet as if operated by powerful springs.

"Jinnai!" The name spat from him like a vile curse. Fists clenched tight at his sides, his wet eyes flaring like those of a hell hound, Fuji slowly turned to glare savagely in the Hikari lord's direction.

He could see the long lost angel man lying on the ground. But where Tezuka was remaining as still as death, Jinnai was starting to move as the combined healing powers of those who were once red deer took effect.

"YOU!" snarled Fuji, his teeth bared as he jabbed an accusing finger. His powers flaring about him as a blue-gold cloud, the clearly outraged 'Blood' stalked over to the small group.

Spinning around, he roughly pushed a gently protesting Yuki away before whipping back around to threaten those staring at him.

"Answer me. Why did HE let my dragon die?"

Just as one of the Hikari women was opening her mouth to speak, Jinnai struggled into a sitting position then held up his trembling right to ask for the right to speak.

"It was... unfortunate." he panted through dry, cracked lips. Body quivering from the effort to talk, the leader of the angel folk closely watched Fuji through dull eyes as rasped out his next set of words. "To break the bonds that held the platinum dragon a prisoner of the nether world required an enormous amount of magical energy. But once those chains had been shattered, Lusac drasuuh was able to merge his magic with that of the gold to set free the souls of those caught in the shadowed lands. Together, we were able to guide those lost lives back to this realm. But the mighty gold had another role to play. It was his task to judge those worthy to return so evil ones like Raidon or Rei couldn't come here. Fuji Syusuke..." Taking a few deep breaths, Jinnai sat straighter as his strength began to return. "...my golden friend... your life mate... is not dead."

Fuji's shoulders had been rapidly rising and falling; his chest heaving, his ridged body shaking while his eyes remained closed as he furiously listened to Jinnai's speech. But upon hearing those last three words, the Tensai's orbs snapped open to stare wildly at the Hikari seated on the ground before him.

"The one you have come to know as Tezuka Kunimitsu isn't dead." Jinnai calmly continued. "His body has entered a state of deep sleep... a kind of suspended animation if you'd like to call it that. He will remain like that until his spirit has recovered enough from the shock of losing all its power and he can find his way back from wherever place he has gone to."

Pushing to his feet, Jinnai reached out to take one of Fuji's hands in his own. Holding the startled youth's palm in a light yet firm grip, he led the willowy teenager back to the dragon king's side.

"Fuji." Sliding the index finger of his right hand under the Tensai's jaw, the tall angel man lifted the boy's chin until the 'Blood's' open orbs were gazing intently into his own. "Did you trust me back when you knew me as Coach Yamamoto?"

Cerulean orbs briefly flickered towards Tezuka's face then once more focused upon the Hikari king.

"Yes." he answered softly.

"And when I came to you at the training camp in the mountains, did you trust me then?"

Glancing over at Ryoma sitting bolt upright between his life mate and his older brother, Fuji closed his eyes and nodded.

"Yes." came the quiet reply. "While the others were worried about your and Echizen's disappearance, I was confident that we would find you the two of you in no distress."

"Then..." said Jinnai sedately, "...do you trust me now?"

At Fuji's instant nod, the angel man instructed the Tensai to kneel beside the mighty gold's head.

"Left alone, the gold would find his way back and return to his body in four years. However..." here, Jinnai paused to smile at the sound of Fuji's sharp intake of breath, "...since no one here wishes to wait that long, you... oh human of the 'Blood'... must rescue him from the confines of the afterlife."

Lips compressing into a firm line, Fuji ignored the small sound of fear issuing from Yuki as he sternly asked what he needed to do.

"You must know that the way is dangerous." Jinnai warned him. "For if you lose your way, your soul will become trapped and your body will die within a few days. Also, should you and Tezuka become trapped together, his real body out here will eventually die. Fuji, now that you know of the great danger, do you still wish to retrieve him?"

"I do." declared Fuji without the slightest hint of hesitation.

Turning to face Yuki, Jinnai reached out to gently take both of the blonde's hands in his own. "The 'Blood' shall need a guide for the first part of his journey. Are you willing to help him?"

"Am I in danger of being trapped?"

Shaking his head, Jinnai gave the golden eyed Hikari's hands a gentle squeeze. "No. I lost you once; I'll never risk losing you again."

Eyes opening wide, Yuki stared at the dark haired male in silent wonder. Several questions then began to boil within his mind, but Jinnai's next words stopped him before he could speak.

"I promise I will soon explain all. But for now, go with the 'Blood' to guide him on the first part of his journey. Once he starts down a dark path that the only he and his mate may follow, you must leave them to face the shadows together and I shall safely guide you home."

Bowing his head, Yuki accepted his instructions with a heavy heart. Over time, he had come to love Fuji in way that he knew he should not. But out of respect for the dragon king and driven by the brutal childhood conditioning that had crushed his emotions, the blond had been fully able suppress his feelings as he had silently watched Fuji's love for the dragon king grow.

But on the battlefield and close to death, Yuki had felt the curse that his been his life slip away and in that unguarded moment before his departure into the next world, the proud angel man had confessed the love he had always known.

"I thought I'd be safe from repercussions." thought Yuki sadly as watched Jinnai giving the Tensai his final instructions. "But now that Fuji knows my feelings, things could get awkward between us." Sighing within, he ruthlessly reminded himself that his human charge was the mate of the dragon king and only the power of true love between them would guide the two of them home.

Carefully sinking onto his knees, Yuki knelt beside Fuji and rested his palms on Tezuka's brow beside the 'Blood's' own. With Jinnai's well wishes echoing gently within their ears, the pair hardly noticed the worried murmurs of the crowd or the fact that the two of them were dissolving into misty fragments as their souls left their motionless bodies behind them.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Fuji and Yuki found themselves standing at the head of a narrow verdant valley. Behind them, a towering cliff face reared up to form a daunting barrier which nothing but something possessing wings could pass over. Ahead, the long stretch of grass lands hemmed in by equally tall rock walls on both sides seemed to go on forever.

Lifting a hand to his brow, Fuji shaded his eyes; his honey-brown bangs lightly slapping against his eye lids as they moved in a gentle breeze. Off in the distance, the youth could see a bright gleam reflecting from a far off lake and while the sky borne sun was a radiant disk, it didn't warm his skin or disrupt his vision like it normally would.

Closing his eyes, the 'Blood' tipped his head back; his nostrils flaring as he drew a deep breath of incredibly sweet, clean air. Sighing as the cool winds fanned his face, he appeared to be oblivious to the tall angel man stationed a few small paces behind him.

As always, the Hikari's impassive face showed no emotion. But if Fuji had been watching his guardian, he would have noticed the subtle wing movements coupled to a regular twitching of the hands and the occasional blink of molten golden orbs that betrayed Kagayakuyuki's inner turmoil.

Any moment now, he expected Fuji to say something regarding his love confession. But as the minutes ticked by and the Tensai continued to stand in silence, the slightly agitated angel man decided to remain quiet himself.

Face coming forward, the 'Blood' opened his eyes, squared his shoulders then began to walk grimly with firm, evenly measured strides. Somewhere in this valley, his beloved Tezuka was waiting and he had delayed long enough. Sparing his guardian a quick glance, the willowy youth ruthlessly pushed his friend's clearly defined discomfort into the back of his mind.

"We will discuss his feelings later." Fuji told himself. "My priority now, is to find Mitsu."

Half an hour of hard walking later found the pair striding through tall grasses carpeting the long valley floor. Varying from knee to waist height, the sea of vegetation rippled like water on a pond as the air currents teased the tops of the blades. To Fuji, the waving grass seemed to point the way to his loved one and with his mind solidly focused on one thing, the teenager glared at the still remote lake.

Remembering the time he had rescued Ryoma, Fuji recalled that he, Yuki and Jiroh had walked through a similar landscape to retrieve the young Demi-Dragon's mind. But that place had been much shorter with no other features or land marks. This new valley was infinitely larger thus giving the distinct impression that the Tensai come to a whole new world.

Judging by his last ordeal, he and his guardian should come across his lover soon. Yet the land just kept going on and on; the high barriers looming up on either side keeping them on a straight path that took them directly towards the spreading water feature ahead.

Glancing about as they finally drew close enough to make out each individual stalk of pampas grass lining the shore, Fuji stopped to frown at the feathery growths. A place like this should have been teeming with wildlife, yet there wasn't so much as a single frog to be heard nor was there any bird song. Even insects were absent and remarking upon the phenomena, Fuji could only nod gravely as Yuki offered up an explanation.

"This valley is said to be the edge of the shadow lands, the home of departed souls. I have heard whispers..." Yuki added as he slowly looked around, "...that the outer edges hold nothing but what you bring with you when you die."

"Saa... Yuki, remember how quickly we found Echizen? Why haven't we found Tezuka?"

"The Demi-Dragon wasn't almost dead." Stated Yuki in a matter of fact tone. "Therefore, he was caught only on the fringes. Somewhere beyond the boundaries of the grass land..." Lifting his left hand, the tall Hikari indicated the valley with a slow sweep of his palm, "...we will eventually find him."

Thrusting both hands into his trouser pockets, Fuji dealt the ground beneath his feet an irritated kick that dripped of extreme impatience. Snorting his annoyance, he hurried forward; only to slam to a halt as he noticed for the first time that there was no way at all to walk around the aquatic barrier.

Water lapped lazily against the cliff base to prevent the possibility of passing it on foot and staring off at its far away shore, Fuji certainly didn't fancy his chances of swimming. Taking a small step back from the lake's edge, the 'Blood' quietly asked Yuki to carry him.

At once, a strange kind of mild panic lanced down the Hikari's spine. It had been hard enough for him just to follow in the Tensai's tracks, but the mere thought of touching the youth's willowy body now was causing his suppressed emotions to froth and bubble alarmingly.

Silently berating himself for being a complete fool, Yuki quickly responded to the request by gritting his teeth then gathering the slender teenager into his strong arms. Powerful wings rising and falling, the angel man then swiftly beat his way into the air. Settling into the air currents, he easily propelled his way high over the lake's glittering surface.

Keeping a tight grip on the front of his guardian's robes, Fuji watched the passing landscape with great interest. To the sides, the sand stone cliffs stood as brooding sentinels while the sky above remained void of clouds. Below, the lake glittered with a million golden stars created by the heatless sun and feeling Yuki's body dip; then rise on the air currents, Fuji sighed heavily as he remembered all those magical times that he had ridden on his gold dragon's back.

Closing his eyes, he leaned his head against Yuki's chest and conjuring up images from the happier times he had known, Fuji let his thoughts drift into the past.

Tezuka had once taken him to a secret island in the south pacific that was far from the shipping lanes and largely unknown to most sea faring humans. Pirates had once used its sandy beaches to hide buried treasure. But in modern times, the place had become forgotten and lay undisturbed for most of the time.

For the mighty gold, its pristine waters, sparkling white sands and shady palms offered a comfortable warm refuge from the human rat race and arriving at sun set, Tezuka and Fuji had spent the evening swimming and love making before settling down to watch the stars blazing in the clear night sky.

Passing a peaceful night, they had risen at dawn. Marveling at the almost mirror calm ocean, Fuji had stood in the shallows to bask in the glory of the spectacular sunrise. All of the worlds colors seemed to have melted together to create a symphony of gold, red, orange, pink and smoky lavender topped by a light shade of sapphire blue that was rimmed by long banks of fluffy white clouds.

Throwing his arms wide, the 'Blood' had then conveyed a wish to fully become a part of the new day and scooping the teenager up in his claws, Tezuka had gently placed his lover upon his back.

Leaping away from the binds of the earth, the great gold dragon had soared up to dance before the clouds. Rising higher, he then charged among them; his huge body playfully dipping then surging upwards as he brushed against the vaults of the heavens.

Arching his spine, Tezuka then swooped downwards. Both his and Fuji's hair streaming from their skulls, the pair freed themselves from the grip of the cumulus by rushing towards the distant sea. For a few moments, long streamers of clouds trailed in the dragon's wake before they broke apart; then fragmented into nothing and once clear of the thick aerial vapors, Fuji let out a joyful whoop that was instantly drowned out by his lover's jubilant roar as the ocean rushed up to meet them.

With a single, powerful sweep of his wings, Tezuka leveled off to fly just above the tranquil surface. Letting his talons and the end of his tail drop, the huge dragon skimmed the water in a manner that sent a large spray pluming out on either side.

Suddenly, a large pod of dolphins appeared before him; the streamlined aquatic mammals forming a long line on each side of the dragon's neck to create playful escort of leaping bodies and widely grinning mouths.

Some of them even made a game of vaulting over the king's long body feature; their dazzling forms shining in the dawn sun as they passed mere inches in front of, or behind the merrily laughing Tensai.

All too soon, the shore of the island was looming in front of them. Sliding from Tezuka's neck as the mighty gold glided serenely back into the shallows, Fuji hugged several dolphins before slipping under water to frolic among them.

Lying comfortably on his chest, Tezuka had watched his human through indulgent eyes; the corners of his mouth turned up in a rare smile as Fuji held the dorsal fins of two dolphins to be swiftly towed through the waters surrounding his vast draconian form.

One after another, excited pairs of the sparkling grey creatures took turns playing with the 'Blood' until the smiling youth dragged himself ashore while good naturedly complaining about being half drowned and needing a long rest.

In half human form, Tezuka wrapped his arms around his lover and together, they lay down on the soft clean sand under the shade of a large coconut tree.

Out in the bay, the dolphins continued their dance while a great variety of sea birds wheeled about overhead.

Sleepily admiring a crested tern as it dove into the water at break neck speed to secure a meal, Fuji snuggled against his dragon's warm chest to drowsily whisper his undying love.

A frown creased the handsome tennis captain's face and unseen by the dozing Tensai, Tezuka's form rippled then shimmered into someone else who lightly touched down in a flurry of wing beats on a huge lake's far shore.

Carefully attempting to pry Fuji's fingers from his robes, Yuki almost gave into a powerful need to sigh in exasperation.

However, the sleeping youth retained a strong death grip and as the wind rose to howl down the valley's length, Fuji shivered while muttering about being cold. All but burrowing into Yuki's warmth, the 'Blood' whispered Tezuka's name.

For the stoic angel man, it was the final straw and giving into his sad urges the tall blond breath a long, deep sigh that was full of sorrow and tinged with wistful yearning.

"I'm not Tezuka." He reluctantly told the youth as he gently placed Fuji on the grass then carefully stroked the teenager's bangs away from closed eyes. "I'm not your lover."

As if the quiet words had penetrated Fuji's suspended brain, the slender Tensai relaxed his hold on Yuki's clothing. Curling into a ball, he felt the reassurance of the Hikari's resting form laying along side him and lips curving into a smile, Fuji slipped deeply into the arms of sleep where he could make love to Tezuka in his dreams.

Without warning, the day suddenly faded into darkness that was accompanied by the bitter chill of icy air.

Serious golden eyes probing the absolute black surrounding them, Yuki softly growled under his breath. He could sense something moving in the inky void and occasionally, the quiet sound of faint, sinister laughter would drift teasingly against his swept up elf like ears.

Wing feathers bristling, Yuki glared death and destruction at the unseen threat as he activated his light sword. Holding it above his head, he hoped its radiance would throw some light onto the scene thus allowing him to at least catch a glimpse of whatever it was.

But the darkness remained complete and whatever was circling them was remaining just out of sensory range in a manner that questioned the Hikari's hearing and vision.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Time dragged by on heavy iron chains. For the tense angel man keeping a constant vigil, the unnatural night started to feel as if it had been going on forever. Beside him, the Tensai slept on undisturbed. Casting his thoughts about, it soon occurred to Yuki that around two hours had passed since they had entered the outer recesses of the Mythic afterlife.

Desperate to find Tezuka, Fuji shouldn't be sleeping; but frantically overturning stones in an all out effort to find his missing lover.

"And..." thought Yuki grimly as yet another wave of soft menace tickled the edges of his hearing, "...this 'night' should not be happening. Something has deliberately put Fuji to sleep"

"So! You finally figured it out." sneered a hateful voice directly in front of him.

Leaping to his feet, Yuki brandished his hissing, flickering weapon; his feet braced apart as adrenaline surged in preparation for combat. Heart pounding in his chest, Yuki glared fiercely at his unseen enemy.

Without warning, the sky began to lighten and within moments, day time returned to reveal the hulking form of a blood encrusted Dark Hunter.

Its spine curved downwards in a manner that suggested to Yuki that standing straight was no longer an option. Two tiny ragged stumps stood up from torn shoulders in a place where large wings had once unfurled and no horns were visible on the demon's abused skull. What was left of formally long hair, stood up as short charcoaled bristles that smoldered along with the Hunter's blackened skin. Worst of all, were the creature's eyes. Empty sockets thickly rimmed with a crusty coating of dry life fluids stared blankly from within a burnt skull.

Lifting a trembling right arm, the Lyrium displayed a cruel stump baring stark evidence of a missing appendage removed from just above the wrist before pointing at the shocked angel man with the tattered remains of his left hand.

"Kagayakuyuki." the demon growled harshly. "Do you wish to know how I came to be like this?"

"Voltex." replied Yuki, his cold voice deathly calm as he stood protectively over his unconscious charge. "Turn away. Go back to the depths of the shadowed land where you belong."

"Not until I have taken that one's life." snarled the other as he indicated Fuji's quiet form. "But before I kill you and devour the 'Blood's' living soul, I will tell you my tale. After Aion's new generals had finished having their 'fun' with me, they dumped me in the middle of the night right in the center of a human city called New York. As I lay there half frozen in an icy back ally, a gang of teenagers found me. Hikari, those humans weren't at all like the well mannered whelps that you love so much. Oh no. These _children..."_ Voltex spat the word in a foul tone of bitter hatred, "...were worse than a pack of starving wolves for they at least grant their prey the mercy of a quick death. They dragged me into a half destroyed building. They tortured me worse than my former hunt brothers had done. They bound me, cut out my eyes, set fire to my hair and clothes before snapping my spine and finally plunging a long knife deep into my heart."

For long moment, Voltex stood where he was; his shoulders shaking and chest heaving as he struggled to overcome the horror of his ordeal before speaking further.

"After that, I found myself walking through the long dark night where the rest of those gone before me now live." Shambling a few steps closer, the former general grinned in a way that showed off a mouthful of broken teeth. "While there, I found myself constantly thinking about what the humans had done and I vowed that if I ever encountered one again, I would make it suffer by slowly eating it alive."

Moving in a hunched over shuffle, Voltex quickly circled his sword holding prey.

"And while I was enjoying such cheerful thoughts, a strange thing happened. That big oaf of an oversized golden rock lizard suddenly appeared in the sky. A powerful wind rose out of nowhere that pulled us off the ground and as we were being tossed about like leaves in a storm, two large portals then opened either side of the accursed reptile. Other creatures abruptly shimmered into existence to swirl about us; Dragons, Kirin's and Basilisk. They were drawn into the white void spinning on the gold's left. But my hunt brothers and I were roughly hauled into the black vortex on his right. "

Casting a quick glance around, Yuki urgently asked the location of the other Dark Hunters.

"Now THAT is for me to know and for YOU to find out." smirked Voltex wickedly. "I woke up _here _and I'm very happy I did. For now, I get to kill you and take revenge on humans by eating the strongest of them all."

Instantly, Voltex charged; his flickering dark blade springing to life in his left hand. However, it was painfully clear to Yuki that the once mighty Lyrium's power was severely diminished and after easily fending off a few weak blows, the golden eyed angel man swiftly ran the former general through with his own strong light sword.

At once, the roaring demon froze; then his body became a mass of charcoaled fragments that hung suspended for a moment just above the ground before crumbling to dust and drifting away on the cool breeze. But seconds before he vanished entirely, Yuki heard the former general's voice laughing mockingly within his skull.

'_It wasn't I who put your precious 'Blood' to sleep. A greater enemy awaits you.'_

'_Who?' _Yuki silently demanded, his narrow orbs widening as he frantically stared around at the departing veil of black ash. At his feet, Fuji abruptly awoke then sat bolt upright to wildly glare at his surroundings.

Seeing his sword holding, agitated guardian gazing intently at a wide spread cloud of disappearing dust, the Tensai quickly pushed to his feet.

"What happened?"

"Nothing." Yuki quietly responded, his light blade swiftly retracting back into his hand with a loud snap. "Nothing at all. Fuji, are you alright?"

For several seconds, the honey haired youth searched his friend's pale face and seeing only the stony visage he knew so well, Fuji shrugged and half turned away.

Open cerulean orbs narrowing, the 'Blood' gazed towards the valley's end. He could just make out the high cliffs converging in the distance to create a towering box canyon half hidden by a white wall of mist. Suddenly, his heart leapt in his chest and a great surge of adrenaline raced through him to send his willowy body leaping into action.

His far seeing eyes had caught sight of a golden ball of light glowing through the foggy shroud and with Tezuka's name bursting hopefully from his lips, the petite teenager ran down the valley's length as though he were pursuing a fast moving tennis ball bouncing low before the net.

Taking to the air, Yuki flew just above Fuji's head; his serious eyes repeatedly darting about as he kept a close watch for any possible danger.

Oblivious to his guardian's worries, Fuji Syusuke galloped across a stretch of short grass before plowing headlong into a section where the tall growth reached up to his waist. Forced to lift his knees high, the Tensai cut a slightly comical figure as his hips swayed from his exaggerated leg movements; his arms wavering up and down as they were loosely held out at his sides.

With an explosive cry, a demon suddenly popped up out the grass; its crackling energy blade spluttering as it tried to take a swing at the rapidly approaching Fuji. Yet the Tensai hardly noticed his surprise attacker. So intent on reaching what he knew without a shadow of a doubt to be his lover, he called a hissing, spitting ball of blue power to his upright, open right palm. Without breaking stride, the 'Blood' pushed his defensive magic clean through the demon's chest in passing then raced away without so much as a second glance as the Lyrium screamed and disintegrated.

Activating his sword, Yuki quickly removed the head of a second lurker and satisfied that no other unseen bombshells remained concealed in the immediate area, he soared low over Fuji's head then spun around in mid air to hover above a pulsating sphere of glowing golden light floating just off the ground at the cliff base.

Folding his wings, he gracefully landed beside his charge as the wide eyed youth skidded to a panting halt.

Around them, a cool mist formed a damp cocoon that seemed to gently caress the newly arrived travelers. Irritably pushing his wet bangs aside, Fuji felt his breath catch in his throat as he gazed up in wonderment.

Curled up tightly within the sunlit ball of radiance; his muzzle half concealed between his front feet, his wings tightly folded against his back and his long tail wrapped completely around him, a small golden dragon hung suspended like a chick inside of its shell.

Gazing upon the short hind legs tucked up against the creature's golden belly, Fuji then gently looked up at the closed eyes as his breath flowed out of him in relieved sigh. He had found Tezuka, but he looked exactly like he had been during the time he was caught within a star spangled portal during the Tensai's fight with Raidon.

Fuji had told his lover to wait; that they would soon be together and once Jiroh had vanquished the evil Hikari overlord, the small dragon that was Tezuka had strolled from a silvery-white portal to merge with his full sized self.

Now, here he was again; a small, pony sized creature sleeping within a cage of light that Fuji knew he must break through if his lover was to return to him.

"Jinnai told me that retrieving Tezuka would be a dangerous task." he thought to himself as he lightly pressed his open palms against the sphere's sides. "But so far, it's been ridiculously easy. So why the dire warning?"

Adding the power of his own hands to Fuji's, Yuki's somber eyes viewed the situation closely. He had assisted master healers to bring those close to death back from the abyss in the past. Yet each time he had lent another his abilities, the journey had been a simple enough task that had been swiftly accomplished.

Never before had he encountered the lake or seen long dead enemies rise out of the grass to seek vengeance. Far greater forces than he had ever encountered were at work here and the thought of worse possibly happening to them filled the angel man with dread.

"Jinnai did say..." Yuki reasoned as called forth the energy needed to free the dragon king, "...that the mighty gold had a task to perform and keeping creatures like Voltex a prisoner here would require a lot of strength."

Shuddering within at the thought of evil beings returning from the dead to once again wreak havoc upon the innocent, the tall Hikari squeezed his eyes closed; his mind and body focusing entirely on the task at hand.

Beside him, Fuji voiced a low groan; his head dropping like that of a cart horse straining to pull a heavy load as his reddening face glimmered from a sheen of warm sweat. His lithe form becoming encased inside of a misty blue glow, the Tensai of Seigaku drew all the love he felt for his dragon out of his heart to gather in his palms as a shimmering ball of pulsating power.

A loud crackling sound rose up that rapidly evolved into a hissing, spitting noise that closely resembled the sound of eggs frying in a pan. Wisps of steam appeared to float from the golden orb that quickly turned into a thick torrent of hot vapors that whirled as tall flickering tendrils against the smooth rocky backdrop.

Around them, the cooler mists hissed in protest before fading away as a short lived rain. Now, large cracks were starting to race down the sphere's sides and as the energy globe slowly began to open, the little dragon within woke up to lift his head and stare at his rescuers out of large russet orbs.

Abruptly, the entire ball spilt apart with a sharp crack like a gun shot. Instantly dissipating, the glittering remnants curled away on the gentle winds and dropping to the ground, Tezuka stood on four firmly planted feet. Head up, his expression grave, he remained motionless as if waiting for the human and the Hikari to do something.

Lips curving into a tired smile, Fuji felt his breath catch in his throat as his chest heaved and his heart swelled with love. Hearing his soul sing with joy as his overflowing emotions bought happy tears to his open eyes. The 'Blood' tottered forward on unsteady legs with full intensions of embracing his lover.

But just as he was about to throw his arms around Tezuka's neck, the small dragon suddenly backed away; his large nostrils flaring as he snorted in alarm. Quickly jerking his neck so his head was held high, the little gold glared disdainfully at the astonished human.

Front legs braced apart, his oversized wings lifting to quiver while his long tail lashed the air behind him, Tezuka's childishly haughty gaze traveled down the length of his nose to bore fiercely into Fuji's distressed orbs while he spoke in the frosty manner of an angry toddler.

"Who are you?"

Several long, agonized seconds past during which Fuji was certain that the loud beating of his pounding heart could be heard by his friends awaiting his return in the land of the living. Throwing his staring guardian a quick, puzzled glance, the 'Blood' held both hands up appealingly as he quietly addressed the clearly annoyed young dragon

"Mitsu, its me; Fuji Syusuke. Don't you know me?"

Head cocking slightly to one side, the dragon huffed a thin cloud of steam as wide hazel-gold orbs watched the Tensai with all the suspicion of a small child seeing a doctor for the first time.

"Mitsu? Who is Mitsu?" Drawing himself, the youngster then spoke with childish dignity. "My name is not Mitsu!"

At once, a great wave of despair rose up to curve over the shocked teenager. For the space of a few heart beats, it hung as a huge menacing presence before it fell in on itself and crashed brutally upon the willowy youth's unprotected head. Muffling a moan behind hands that had flown to his mouth, Fuji actively resisted an urge to double over as intense pain savagely ripped through him.

It was as if a hot coal had ignited to boil within his belly. His chest felt tight as a drum skin and his throat burned. His breath became labored as pressure swelled behind his brow to force hot tears of agony out of the corners of his disbelieving eyes.

After all he had risked and facing untold dangers, Fuji suddenly found himself face to face with the harsh fact that his lover no longer knew him. But at the same time, the Tensai knew that he couldn't give in to his sorrow. He _had_ to make Tezuka remember and safely bring him home.

"So Jinnai, this is what you meant." Fuji thought sadly as he watched the one he loved glaring apprehensively at the sorrowing angel man standing beside him.

Instantly, an expression of grim determination swept the sadness from his eyes and straightening his back, Fuji politely asked the hatchling dragon to accompany Yuki and himself on their journey.

A look of curiosity replacing his reproachful expression, Tezuka's wide eyed gaze flicked repeatedly between Fuji and Yuki before he suddenly asked the stoic blond if he knew where Jinnai was.

"Jinnai is far away." Answered Yuki flatly. "Come. Syusuke and I will take you to him."

"Good." Replied Tezuka crisply as he abruptly turned away.

Pressing the end of his muzzle against the base of the cliff behind him, the youngster snorted in satisfaction as a large white-gold portal suddenly opened before him.

Gazing back over one shoulder, the dragon child then smirked up at his companions startled faces before swinging his head back around and placing it into the slowly revolving vortex.

Seeing his lover stride confidently into the opening, Fuji quickly trotted in his wake. Pausing, Yuki swiftly cast a watchful eye over their surroundings. Convinced that no enemies were about, the angel man hurried after the 'Blood's' departing form.

-.-.-.--.-.-

To Be Continued...


	121. Voyage Of The Heart 2

Hello readers! Now, I'm sorry guys, but these posts are about to slow down a little for you see, MY SON IS NOW LEARNING TO DRIVE! Arrrgh! Quick! Run and hide; don't DARE go out on the road! Ha-ha. Therefore, I'm going to be kind of busy giving him his lessons on top of everything ELSE I have to do. Long suffering groan of the damned...

Disclaimer: Who are you? Do I know you? Anyway... err... I can't remember the name of the human who made... something... tennis... prince? But I do know for certain that it wasn't Tora Macaw!

Okay Tora, you've had your fun, I want my mind back... Is anyone still reading this?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Voyage of the heart"

Part 2

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Stepping clear of the portal, the trio found themselves standing upon a high hill top and staring off at a vast panorama of open prairie covered with many different plants, the small group marveled at the way the wide landscape now laid out before them resembled a reasonably calm ocean.

Large clumps of emerald tall grass grew in areas where the ground was moist, the high stalks lording over a great diversity of other plants that grew at varying heights. Stately feather grass looked down upon shorter strands of wild oat; the dry golden growth creating a stark contrast against the greener background of the thick bluestems pushing up from the rich soil behind them.

Dwarfed by the larger grasses, a huge parade of flowers and herbs stirred restlessly in the light winds. Broad leafed aster and coltsfoot rubbed shoulders with yellow charlocks and orange marigolds while the shorter growths of black berry, iris, buttercups and strawberries peeked out from behind the screening of their bigger neighbors. The white heads of flowering cotton grass widely scattered throughout the entire plains gave the spreading landscape an illusion of being dusted with powder snow and running right through the center of this colorful world, a wide ribbon of water brightly sparkled under the radiance of a pleasantly warm sun.

Tossing his head, young Tezuka started down the long slope and once at the base of the hill, he swung his head around to stare up at his companions.

Yuki was looking about in his usual cold manner. Staying close to his dragon, Fuji's open eyes drank in the sight of the pristine wilderness. The air was clean and fresh; the grasses rich and bountiful. For the troubled Tensai, this quiet land offered a lasting sense of peace. However, the willowy youth could feel the chilling bite of unease creeping into his heart as he gazed out at the silent grass lands.

Dropping his right hand, he gently laid it upon Tezuka's back. Russet orbs snapped wide and firmly stepping away from the human, the youngster gave the sorrowing 'Blood' a reproachful look.

"Why did you touch me?"

Strutting over to Yuki, the little gold snorted as he took refuge behind the tall angel man's legs. Peering out from behind the end of large white wing, the dragon child then proudly lifted his head to glare haughtily at the honey haired youth.

"What are you? You don't look or smell like a Hikari, so why are you treating me as if I belong to you?"

Closing his eyes, Fuji bowed his head as his lover's words slammed into him with force of a knife plunging into his heart. Tezuka _did _belong to him just as much as he belonged to Tezuka, but now was not the time to be tearfully begging his dragon to remember him. Instead, Fuji swallowed down all his bitter emotions of fear and pain to answer the imperious question with a serene smile.

"I am a human, and I meant no disrespect lord dragon."

Hearing the last two words, Tezuka's childishly stuffy manner abruptly changed. Delicately stepping out from behind the stoic form of Yuki, the young dragon strolled to up to Fuji then reared on his hind legs to examine the youth with great interest.

"Who told you that I am destined to be king?"

"Lord Jinnai of the Hikari" said Fuji softly as Tezuka shuffled closer.

Placing his front feet on Fuji's narrow shoulders, Tezuka proceeded to seek out the truth of the 'Blood's' claims by inquiringly sniffing the Tensai's head and neck.

For the petite teenager, the effect was electric. Shocked shivers raced down his spine as his lover's quivering nostrils floated through his hair then ghosted down the right side of his throat. Extending his tongue, the small dragon explored the human further by carefully tasting the youth's porcelain like skin. Lifting his head, Tezuka spent a few seconds analyzing the human's scent and texture before arching his neck once more and pressing the end of his muzzle against Fuji's left ear.

Unable to stifle a gasp of pleasure as Tezuka first ticked the inside then followed his investigation by gently nipping at an earlobe, Fuji's slender frame quivered and shook; his breath leaving him in a series of rapid little pants as his heart thundered in his chest and his hopeful mind argued with his runaway hormones to ruthlessly tell him that Tezuka's actions were clearly the curiosity of an animal checking out a strange object and that there were defiantly NO erotic impulsions involved.

But it felt so wonderful, that the Tensai was certain that Tezuka was starting to remember him and ardent cry of need broke from him as Tezuka sniffed his way down Fuji's belly to questioningly push his nose against the teenager's hard groin.

Startled by the sound of lustful want, the little gold dragon jumped back; his hazel-gold eyes turning huge and round as he stared at the small patch of dampness now staining the front of his companion's jeans.

Drawing a deep breath through his nose, Tezuka reacted to the interesting smell emanating from the trembling, panting, sweating, red faced youth by tipping his head back and curling his upper lip. Satisfied with his findings, he gave the shaking teenager a final up and down glance before turning away to move up to Yuki's side.

"So that is a human." he casually remarked. "A strange creature, but it smells nice. Do they all behave like that in the presence of a dragon?"

Somber eyes twinkling with a hint of laughter, Yuki solemnly informed the questioning youngster that only a privileged few had that single honor.

"Then..." said Tezuka while turning back to gaze seriously at the human now sitting slump shouldered and cross legged upon the grass. "...he is supposed to sweat and pant and make such a tasty smell? "

Had Yuki been capable of laughter, he would have done so now. But since he had no notion whatsoever of throwing himself to the ground and howling until he couldn't breath, the proud angel man gravely informed the fascinated youngster that Fuji had often behaved in such a manner in the past.

Hearing the words delivered as seriously as a distinguished old judge would pass sentence on an unrepentant criminal, Fuji's back snapped ramrod straight; one slender eyebrow rising as open orbs stared in sheer disbelief while bared teeth ground together and a muscle danced within the youth's right cheek. A few large sweat drops pearled on his head and as the seconds dragged by, the wind blew steadily across the landscape while handfuls of loose grass and colorful flowers swirled by.

Abruptly pushing to his feet, Fuji let his gaze momentarily flit between the Hikari and the dragon before firmly suggesting that they make for the river. Eager to slake his growing thirst, young Tezuka instantly agreed. Together, the trio started to walk; unaware that baleful orbs staring out from behind the concealing walls of tall grasses were watching their every move.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Upon reaching the water course, Tezuka stepped regally into the shallows where he proceeded to lap at the shimmering liquid with delicate finesse. Sighing, Fuji watched him for a moment before turning his gaze onto Yuki.

Instantly, his closed eyes snapped open, his jaw unhinging slightly as his astonished vision met a sight that he had never expected to see in his life.

Whenever he and Tezuka had been relaxing in the wilderness, Kagayakuyuki had always held himself apart from his charge.

Swimming, flying on Tezuka's back or just relaxing, the Hikari had always a flitting shadow upon the horizon; a constant reassuring presence that always seemed to be saying; "Don't worry and have fun. I am here to protect you." And during those times when the proud angel man had been standing over him, he had rarely ever let his stoic dignity slip as he stoutly maintained his icy demeanor.

But today, the prudent angel man seemed to have forgotten his normal reserve as he removed his outer robe then carefully eased his upper garment from his back. Once he had finished guiding his large wings through the twin slits cut in the back, Yuki fastidiously folded the pale blue silk shirt. Carefully placing the garment upon his neatly folded robe, the tall male slipped his boots from his feet, straightened then proceeded to hook his thumbs under the top of his trousers.

Just as he was starting to go through the motions of lowering the waist band, he idly gazed around at his surroundings; only to freeze into a stunned statue as it suddenly seemed to dawn on him that a pair of open cerulean orbs belonging to a shell shocked human were boring into him from a rough distance of two meters away.

Close by, a young golden dragon ceased drinking to stare at the completely motionless human and Hikari with all the wonderment of a small child.

Although he wasn't trying stare, Fuji found that he couldn't tear his eyes away. Long accustomed to only ever seeing his guardian in the full garb favored by the upper realm dwellers, it had been somewhat of a treat for the 'Blood' on those few occasions where Yuki had humored his charge by taking on human form and dutifully following the Tensai on his often eventful shopping trips. But now, without any prior warning, the lanky blond angel man called Kagayakuyuki; who seemed to have a mysterious link to the once missing lord Jinnai, had abruptly dropped his iron clad guard and bared most of his incredible unearthly beauty of Fuji to feast upon.

The youth had always thought of his guardian as being rather pale. But under the river bank's open sky, the Hikari's perfectly smooth skin faintly glowed from the light of a pale golden sheen. His fully exposed chest boasted a surprising amount of muscle that was just the right size to keep him from looking neither robust nor lean. Taking a quick glance down, it occurred to Fuji that his protector's body structure was much like an older version of his own and looking back up once more, the 'Blood's gaze traveled over Yuki's right shoulder to a point just visible from his standing spot where one large wing reared out of the Hikari's back.

Fuji had often nodded and smiled over his teammates admiring remarks stating that the heavenly being was handsome. But suddenly, the staring youth found he had no words to describe the total effect of seeing his near naked protector's dazzling brilliance in all his unfettered glory. Yuki was lovely, stunning, and magnificent. From his long soft waves of golden hair right down to the elegant feathering adoring the ends of his wings, the angel man stood as a divine creature; an ethereal breed apart that should never be subjected to something as trivial as a mere human's full blown gaze.

Finding themselves in a situation they both would have never thought possible, honey haired youth and slender Hikari stared at each other and for a fleeting moment, a feeling of strong connection passed between them as a strange image suddenly formed within Fuji's mind.

He envisioned a quiet beach glittering beneath the silver light of a glorious full moon hanging low in a star spangled western sky. To the east, a thin ribbon of light shone to herald the beginnings of a rosy dawn. Within the snug confines of a sturdy hut set among a grove of palm trees growing well above the high tide line, he and Tezuka slept blissfully in each other's arms. A short distance from the small building's wooden walls, Yuki sat on the warm sand; his narrow golden eyes fixed intently upon something hidden in a deep shadow.

Without warning, Tezuka woke up and rushing from the hut, he transformed into his full true dragon self. Rearing upon his hind legs, he made a hauntingly beautiful sound and as the morning sun swiftly rose into a pale blue sky, two small dragons appeared out of nowhere to stand before his feet. One them then turned to Yuki and pressing the end of his muzzle against the angle man's left palm, Hikari and hatchling forged an eternal bond.

Seeing the normally serious angel man's face become a beaming mask of radiant happiness, Fuji smiled serenely while slipping an arm around the waist of his now half human form dragon life mate.

Abruptly, the scene faded and the moment was over. Turning his back, Yuki took to the air then flew away. Watching his form travel down stream until he had dwindled into a tiny speck in the distance, Fuji sighed heavily. Shoulders slumping, his body trembling as his heart sagged within his tight chest, the Tensai walked slowly into the water and sat down.

Drawing his knees up to his chest, Fuji ignored the cool liquid gently lapping around his lower half as he wrapped himself up in the tentative safety of his own arms then sadly pressed his brow against his damp jeans.

"Why?" his anguished mind cried to his tortured soul. "Why has Tezuka forgotten me and why is Yuki acting so strangely? Kunimitsu! You _have _to remember!"

Just as a few despairing tears were starting to drip from his half lidded eyes, Tezuka carefully approached. Extending his long neck, the dragon child his lover had become quietly asked the softly weeping 'Blood' what was wrong.

"Are you sick?" he asked while arching his neck and shuffling closer.

Gently butting the side of Fuji's face with his snout, Tezuka peered intently into the Tensai's raised face before tenderly licking away the moisture brimming out of the teenager's cloudy blue orbs.

"Don't be sad Fuji. Maybe Inui can make some juice to..."

Instantly, Fuji was sitting bolt upright; his wet eyes wide open as he stared incredulously at his dragon. Lightly gripping either side of Tezuka's muzzle, the 'Blood' felt every nerve and fiber of his body sing with hope as a sudden rush of excitement surged within his heart.

"Inui! You said Inui!"

Scaly brows furrowed as the young gold cocked his head to one side.

"I did?"

"Yes!" exclaimed Fuji as he half stood to then kneel before the startled youngster. "Do you remember Inui?"

"I... I... err... Hnn..."

Sitting down on his hunches, Tezuka lifted a front foot and thoughtfully cradled his chin. Russet eyes narrowing, the little gold struggled to recall.

"I remember, once seeing a really big black and gold snake."

"Saa... Tezuka. That's Inui. Can you remember anyone else?"

For a long moment, Tezuka stared hard at the river as if trying to conjure images out of the gently flowing water. But after a short amount of time had elapsed, a veil suddenly seemed to drop over his eyes and pushing to his feet, the small dragon sorrowfully shook his head.

"I'm hungry." he abruptly announced before turning away to start stalking purposely through the shallows.

Left alone, Fuji could do nothing but gaze helplessly at Tezuka hunting for fish as he felt the blood drain from his face. Mortified by the harsh exit of spiraling hope that had dropped out of him to leave an icy void in its wake, the Tensai returned to his former sitting position of lonely drooping despair. Feeling a new round of tears starting to flow, Fuji sadly told himself that Jinnai's warning had been right and that his mission in the after life truly was proving to be heartbreaking.

-.-.-.-.-.-

A good meal of nicely cooked trout coupled to Yuki's return should have made Fuji feel a little better, but instead, the beautiful Tensai found himself becoming sad and withdrawn. Once the small group started to move, the 'Blood' trailed behind Tezuka and his guardian until the tall angel man quietly insisted that his charge walk between them.

Sensing that a small part of Fuji's melancholy was linked to his abrupt departure, Yuki took to silently wondering just how in Jigoku he could explain his unusually conflicting emotions. Early in his life, the blond had known only the friendship of two Hikari much older than he and once his adopted father had discovered their secret relationship, Raidon had killed one before banishing the other and once the deed was done, the cruel overlord had made it his primary mission in life to ruthlessly stamp out all the child's sensitivities and susceptibilities until the once playful Yuki had become someone else entirely.

Void of all necessary emotional skills, Yuki had grown up; then gone through all of his adulthood with the same outlook on life as a motor car and unable to express his feelings, Yuki had no idea at all how to handle the unexpected development.

Several times, he turned his eyes towards Fuji and opening his mouth, the tall angel man tried to speak. But each time, no words would form. Uncertain and not sure if he should just give up on speech altogether in order to communicate with telepathy, Yuki would apprehensively gaze at the small human trudging wearily at his side and hastily abandon his quest. Hoping that the current scenario would somehow work itself out, Yuki kept his silence as the trio followed the river.

After what seemed like an hour or so, the sun dipped low to hang a handspand above the horizon and for the following ninety minutes, the wind dropped into a perfect stillness that resulted in an eerie silence settling over the land. Walking through the strange twilight, Fuji began to experience a profound sense of unease and left with an uncomfortable feeling of his companions and himself being the only living creatures left in the entire universe, the 'Blood' started watching the Hikari and dragon to see if they were feeling it too.

Expressionless as always, Yuki's impassive face told him nothing. Carefully extending his empathy, the Tensai balked as he slammed into the angel man's iron clad mental walls and sighing over his lack of success, Fuji's thought's turned to that of his younger brother.

Since Syusuke himself had never really given much thought to using the gift, the older of the male Fuji siblings had largely ignored empathy to focus on improving his already much stronger powers of telepathy, telekinesis and pyrokinesis and while it was true that Fuji did have strong empathy, his powers were mostly connected to Tezuka alone. Yet in Yuuta, the ability to touch every living creatures feelings and effortlessly read the most subtle of body language in such a precise way that told the younger 'Blood' exactly what someone was feeling or what move they were about to make, developed in the younger youth to an extraordinary degree until it had risen in strength to touch one's very soul. Such a power had turned him into a healer just one step below that of a well trained Hikari and with the right kind of encouragement, Yuuta could even aspire to gain the healing powers of a young Kirin.

"Maybe I should train along side him." Fuji thought as he fixed his closed eye gaze on the river's gently flowing current. "Empathy is every bit as important as my other powers. But at the same time..." Here, the Tensai allowed himself the luxury of a sad smile, "...it's kind of nice for Yuuta to be able to do at least one thing better than me."

His mind focused on the positive thought that Yuuta had finally come into his own, Fuji wondered if his beloved sibling could at last find in his heart to throw off the mantel of his jealousy and in those few moments that his thoughts were elsewhere, the 'Blood' failed to noticed that Tezuka had stopped until he accidentally walked into the dragon's rump.

"Please pay attention to where you are going."

Taking a small step back, Fuji smiled an apology as somber russet orbs bored into him. Swinging his head back around, Tezuka looked up and following the line of his gaze, Fuji noticed what it was that had caused the young gold's abrupt halt.

Before them, the long valley they had been traversing ended at the base of a high cliff. The river cascaded down from above in the form of a wide, yet gently flowing waterfall and on either side of it, two steep but climbable hillsides reared towards the endless sky.

Perched atop the falls, a demon stood starkly outlined against the afternoon sun; its ragged wings standing out from its powerful shoulders as the Lyrium menaced those standing below with the force of its burning red eyes.

Dropping into a crouch, it hissed at its watchers; the sharp cruel talons of both hands cutting deeply into the crumbling rock while its long whip like tail furiously lashed the air behind it.

Summoning his energy blade, Yuki glared while a series of threatening growls constantly rumbled out of Tezuka's throat. His powers flaring about him in a blue cloud, Fuji's open eyes glittered with a frightening slivery light as he prepared his body for combat.

Throwing its head back, the Dark Hunter made a loud drawn out noise that sounded a blend of many trumpets and flutes striking two different chords at once and recognizing the hunt call, Yuki lifted his wings; his faintly hissing sword in a strong guard position as the air space overhead suddenly erupted in a flurry of wildly beating wings.

A huge group of demons sailed out over the first one's head to fill the sky behind it in a rectangular formation that abruptly curved downwards then poured down the cliff face as a howling wave.

Dark energy swords flashed as the descending demons voiced a terrible war cry and seconds later, the horrible horde was flying full tilt at the waiting trio of travelers.

At once, a large portion of the crowd were blasted backwards by the power of Fuji's telekinetic defense to push through the waterfall then crash forcefully into the hard rock behind.

As the first wave struck down by the 'Blood' fell to their deaths, a second wave died within heart of Tezuka's fiery blast. Those that escaped the carnage smashed their swords against Yuki's. But although they were strong, none were as skilled with a blade as he was and moments later, the tall angel man found himself surrounded by many bodies of the fallen.

Calling up a new surge of power, Fuji attacked several more Lyrium warriors. Just as his lips were curving into a satisfied smirk as most them froze; then shattered into a thousand burnt fragments, a completely unexpected event took place.

As if it had popped right out of the grass below his feet, a Dark Hunter sprang up directly in front of the startled youth. Eyes blazing, its grinning mouth full of sharp, dog like teeth, the creature emitted an ear piercing scream as it lunged forwards to attack with savage fury.

Summoning his own sword just in the nick of time, Fuji was able to block the rapid barrage of blows raining down on his head. Ice blue orbs narrowing into evil slits, he stared deep into the Hunter's insane crimson eyes at point blank range. Even during the worst moments of his previous battles, the 'Blood' had never seen such a crazed expression, nor had he witnessed such a thick layer of foam spewing from the demon's mouth. It was as if the soul stealer had been covered in shaving cream before being hit with a high powered electric goad that had driven it into a mad frenzy of killing lust and it was only due to the shocked teenager's intense sword training that Fuji was able to keep the monster's unhinged rage at bay.

Several times, both sets of blades cut left, right, up and down in a rushed blur of movement almost too fast for the eye to follow. But when a tiny gap appeared in the demon's high speed offensive, Fuji took the advantage by countering with an aggressive defense.

Blade darting out, Fuji slid the tip of his sword against that of the demon. Pushing hard, he over balanced his opponent before seizing a split second opportunity to lunge forth and allowing the flat of his blade to ride up the length of his enemy's weapon, the snarling Tensai plunged the point of his sword into the depths of the roaring Dark Hunter's heart.

A wash of crimson torrent rushed from the wound to liberally spray over Fuji's face, head and neck while the rest of the spouting fountain spattered across his chest and arms. Drawing back, the slender youth snarled his disgust as he furiously wiped the hot blood of his vanquished foe from his eyes; his energy sword retreating back into his fist with a loud snap as he swept the area around him with his forbidding gaze.

Pinning the last Hunter to the ground with his sword, Yuki ended the squirming creature's life with a single hard thrust. Close by, a roaring Tezuka stood on his hind legs; a final burst of thick flame effectively finishing off the last of the once huge horde.

Dragging his hands over his face then removing the clinging layer of blood with an irritable flick, Fuji scowled darkly before peeling his upper clothing from his body and forcefully flinging it aside.

Taking a half step towards him, Yuki started to say Fuji's name; only to recoil in shock as the angry youth whipped about to snarl at him.

"Keep back and or go away." Fuji growled his open orbs ablaze with silvery light as his fingers dug into the tops of his well spotted jeans. "I'm going to take a shower."

Casting a concerned glance at the sky, Yuki worried that it may not be wise to remain alone beside the waterfall.

"You got to enjoy a bath!" Fuji hotly replied. "You also had all the privacy wanted, so what makes me any different? Now..." the teenager snapped while deliberately showing his astonished guardian his naked back. "...leave me alone."

Realizing that was pointless to argue, Yuki decided his best course of action would be to scout the entire area and once the angel man had gone, Fuji half turned to see Tezuka's hazel-gold eyes resting upon him.

"What?" grumbled Fuji sulkily as he quickly removed his lower garments. "Never seen a naked human before?"

Russet orbs blinked and cocking his head to one side, the little gold dragon briefly considered the harsh question.

"No. At least, I don't think so."

"Fine!" Fuji grumped while swiftly retrieving the clothes he had cast aside during his first burst of careless anger. Stepping under the waterfall, the irate youth furiously scrubbed at his soiled clothing.

For a long moment, Tezuka curiously watched the clearly annoyed Tensai rubbing the demon blood from his garments before shrugging his shoulders and rustling his wings together. His back had been itching all day and hoping that a good bath would relive the persistent irritation, the young dragon waded into the water just a short distance from where Fuji stood.

Sighing with pleasure as the cool clear liquid worked its soothing magic, Tezuka observed Fuji draping his washed clothes over a few large flat rocks. Returning to his shower, Fuji then proceeded to remove the evidence of his latest sword battle from his hair and skin.

Idly at first, then with more interest, Tezuka watched as Fuji propped his right foot on a handy stone and began to scrub at his leg. A flickering here and there feeling of seeing something like it once before rose within his mind and by strongly focusing upon the image now forming to play against the movie screen of his thoughts, Tezuka was able to experience a vision.

He saw the human he had been traveling with ever since he had woken up, standing under a different waterfall that was clearly located in a totally different place. For one thing, it was shorter; the fall thinner, the water streaming from the over head ledge wider spaced due to several large boulders rimming the top causing the flow to break apart. All around, Tezuka could see the dark growth of a tropical jungle with large flocks of brightly colored parrots adorning the riot of thick branches running up and down the low cliff sides.

Fully absorbed in washing his honey-brown hair, Fuji never noticed a tall figure stealthily approaching his back until the messy haired male reached down to firmly cup the youth's small buttocks in both hands. Pressing his body hard against the 'Blood's' willowy form, the other human began to caress the teenager in a manner that made the young man groan and sigh with intense pleasure.

Brows furrowing, Tezuka tried to make sense of what he was seeing. For strange reason, the human seemed oddly familiar. But with his face turned away so all the young dragon could see was his bare back, Tezuka couldn't recognize nor remember just where he had seen the person before.

However, the unusual vision was beginning to have an effect on him and feeling an uncomfortable sensation in his neither regions, the young dragon sat on his haunches to stare down at the part of him where his lower belly disappeared between his legs.

Eyes going huge and round, the gold hatchling gazed in a state of comical disbelief at the long object that now sliding out of his sheath to stand firmly erect like a solid golden hose.

A few sweat drops pearled on his head, his body quivering as he wondered just what the heck was happening to him and looking back up at Fuji, Tezuka found himself licking his jaws as his hungry gaze became tantalized by the alluring sight of Fuji's backside.

Compelled by a weird desire to stride over and ask Fuji to do something to help him relive his awkward discomfort, Tezuka started to move towards him. Without warning, a new vision came to him; one of the unknown human sliding his own swollen... whatever it was... _inside_ of Fuji. Both then started to moan and pant and gasping over the incredible sight, the young dragon experienced a sudden on rush of great arousal.

Washing over him as an insistent, throbbing demand, his straining erection bought pain that rapidly spread up from his groin to lance out in all directions and quickly spread its searing taint right throughout his entire body.

Hearing Tezuka's sudden high pitched scream, Fuji whirled about. Seeing his lover keel onto his left side and start to thrash wildly, the Tensai urgently splashed his way towards the stricken dragon as his mind frantically called for Yuki.

Reaching Tezuka's side, Fuji was appalled by the intense heat rising from the youngster like a shimmering golden wave and capturing the dragon child's waving head in his arms, the 'Blood's gasp of fear cut through his lover's tortured groans as the dazzling golden dragon began to grow.

Skin and scales stretched, and then snapped into place with a loud pop. Bones lengthened with a horrifying snap as neck, wings, back, tail and legs all elongated with a sound like logs shattering in a wildfire. Yet within moments, the frightening transformation was over and jerking his now larger head out of Fuji's embrace, the half grown dragon pushed to his feet then arched his neck to gaze gently upon the naked wet youth staring up at him.

"Fuji..." said Tezuka quietly as river water dripped from his untidy bangs."... I regret not knowing how to take on your human form, because if I could, I think there is something I'd like to do."

Hearing the smoothly delivered words, Fuji could only gaze up in dumbstruck amazement as the large creature looming over him actually smiled at him. Lifting a quaking arm, the Tensai rested one shaky hand on a curving hind talon while his other rose to point a trembling finger.

"Mitsu..." he breathed, his face filling with hope as the dragon's squared off muzzle descended."...do you know who you are and do you remember me?"

"I still don't know this 'Mitsu' you keep talking about..." answered Tezuka, "...but I do recall being somewhat... hmm... _close..._ to you."

Tenderly wrapping his arms around the gold's nose, Fuji couldn't help but feel saddened by his lover's lack of memory. But what he could; and did rejoice in, was the fact that Tezuka had remembered something exceedingly important about their relationship.

Just as Tezuka was extending his tongue to lick the 'Blood's' face, Yuki arrived in a flurry of heavy wings beats wed to a cloud of loose feathers to ask what had happened as anxiously as his emotionless voice would allow.

Reaching out, he then went to place a concerned hand on Fuji's shoulder. However, an angry snarl stopped him dead in his tracks and looking up; he noticed the abrupt change in Tezuka for the first time.

Swinging his neck, the gold roughly pushed the startled Hikari to one side and firmly insinuating his head between Fuji and his guardian, Tezuka's formally calm voice left him in an unexpected bratty teenage tone.

"Hey! That's _my _human! Go find your own!"

-.--.-.-.-.-.-

To Be Continued...

Please Review! All reviews and good comments appreciated! Flames belong ONLY in a dragon's mouth and those who attempt this ability shall be ignored, deleted and forgotten.


	122. Voyage Of The Heart 3

Hi all! First, a BIG thank you to all those who dropped me a line to let me know that you hadn't forgotten me. You see, reviews are a big part of a story's life blood and by telling me your thoughts, I can cheerfully continue to keep The Mythic Brotherhood alive.

Thanks also to all readers who wished me good luck with my son's driving lessons. He has had quite a few sessions now and I'm pleased to report that he is doing exceedingly well.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimer: We ALL know the drill by now!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Voyage of the heart"

Part 3

-.-.-.-.-.-

Fuji laughed, he couldn't help it. The expression on Yuki's normally bland face was so priceless that the Tensai felt he could have sold his soul for a camera just to capture that one single moment in time forever. Turning adoring eyes to back to his lover, Fuji softly told the dragon that he would always be his.

Huffing slightly due to being scolded by Tezuka's strangely childlike tones, Yuki drew the shreds of his shattered dignity about himself as one would pull a cloak tighter to ward off the cold and turned his back.

Giggling, Fuji lovingly stroked his dragon's nose before quietly asking a question.

"Mitsu, what is your real name?"

"My name?" Tezuka looked mildly surprised. "Why it's... it's... Hmm... I don't know."

Frowning, Fuji hid his disappointment by then asking his lover if he could remember who he was.

"Fuji." said Tezuka importantly while settling his large draconian body comfortably onto his chest. Sweeping his tail forward so it lay in a protective circle around the human's willowy body, the gold continued to speak. "Your name is Fuji. You are my pet."

_"Pet?"_

The word broke from Fuji as a high pitched squeak. Hearing a strange, strangled and muffled sound briefly explode behind him, the 'Blood' swung around to glare blazing daggers of doom at Yuki. The angel man's face was as deadpan as always yet just for a split second, Fuji was certain that the overly stoic Hikari had actually laughed.

Snorting through his nostrils, Fuji ignored the stuffy upper realm dweller to give the staring gold a patient smile.

"Saa... and why would you call me your pet?"

"Isn't it obvious? You are not a Hikari and therefore not my guardian, so you must be my pet. After all..." Tezuka added while thoughtfully tapping one large front talon against the ground, "...I did get to _play _with you... at least, I think that's what I remember."

Arms going ridged at his sides, Fuji's back snapped ramrod straight; his honey-brown hair almost standing on end as a cold shudder rippled its way down his spine. Teeth bared his open eyes enormous, the Tensai started to work up a reply when without warning; Tezuka reared up on his hind legs and lifted one foot before spinning around in a circle then falling limply onto the ground to lay in a dead faint.

Forgetting that he was still stark naked and oblivious to the fact that Yuki had taken to looking anywhere but at him, Fuji gasped in dismay before imperiously demanding to know what was wrong with his lover.

"I deduce that the sudden growth spurt has affected his mind." said Yuki while keeping his fascinated attention fixed onto Fuji's left earlobe. "The result is an overloading of emotion that appears to have overrun his senses thus temporarily knocking him out."

"I see." Fuji's voice had become deathly calm. "And how long will he remain like that?"

Opening his mouth to reply, Yuki's newly forming words died on his lips as he answered the Tensai by extending his right index finger. Looking around, Fuji sighed with relief at the welcome sight of Tezuka waking up.

Striding back to the waterfall, the Tensai quickly snatched up his clothes then wriggled into his still damp jeans and briefs. Next, he drew his upper clothing over his head then trotted back up to his dragon.

Sitting on his haunches, the great beast voiced a low groan as he gingerly placed his large head in his hands.

"Tezuka." Fuji quietly asked while laying a concerned palm on curving hind talon. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore." Repeatedly rubbing his scaly brow, the large Mythic lizard bowed his head and closed his eyes. "A head ache."

Looking back at Yuki, Fuji sighed then covered his growing confusion regarding Tezuka's bazaar behavior by asking his guardian if he knew where all the Dark Hunters that had been plaguing them were coming from.

"It is written..." Began Yuki importantly, "...that the land of the dead holds whatever you carry with you."

"Yes." Fuji replied with an irate wave of his right hand. "You said that before, but didn't say what that means."

"It means..." Answered Yuki seriously, "...that whatever we will encounter will be a product of the mighty gold's memories."

"I see." said Fuji while repeatedly running his left hand over one of Tezuka's hind claws in a preoccupied manner. "If we are seeing his memories, then why are we only encountering Dark Hunters? Why aren't we seeing other things, like our team mates or our tennis matches? And what of Tezuka and me? Why aren't I seeing memories of us being together?"

"Those parts of his mind are locked away." Yuki stated with a tinge of sorrow marring his normally flat tones. "Fuji, those are the parts that you have been sent to find and once recovered..."

"... Only Tezuka and I shall walk the shadowed path together." Fuji finished for him.

"Precisely."

Just as the tall angel man was nodding his agreement, Tezuka suddenly spoke a single word; "Dinosaur."

As one, human and Hikari turned to stare quizzically at the gold dragon.

"Mitsu?" asked Fuji while extending an imploring hand towards the mythic creature's face. "Are you alright?"

Russet orbs glazing over, Tezuka crouched where he was and began to ramble in a manner disturbingly similar to Fudomine's Shinji.

"Brachiosaurus. Dinosaur of the Jurassic period. Sauropod; a huge plant eater. At 25 meters long, it was said to be the biggest of all dinosaurs. It was twice as tall and 50 times heavier than the modern day giraffe."

Exchanging a puzzled glance, Fuji and Yuki listened in a kind of fascinated horror as the young dragon lowered his head and rambled on.

"Stegosaurus. Jurassic plate back plant eater. Its thick tail was armed with four large spikes."

Frowning, Fuji lifted his right hand to vigorously wave up and down before Tezuka's eyes. Getting no response, it swiftly became clear to the worried 'Blood' that the magical lizard was completely lost in a world of his own as he continued to blankly stare straight ahead of him.

"Carnotaurus, Ankylosaurs, late Cretaceous. Pteranodon..."

No sooner had the name of the well known flying dinosaur drifted from Tezuka's mouth, the air was split asunder by an ear shattering scream. Wincing as the harsh sound drilled their ear bones, the trio of travelers looked up.

Jaw dropping, his staring blue orbs straining from their sockets, Fuji gazed up in awe at the huge creature passing by overhead.

As large as Ryoma in his dragon form, the ancient Pterosaur easily cruised through the sky on great leathery wings that Fuji roughly estimated to be around ten meters across. Its elongated skull started with a long sharp beak and ended with a swept back crest that jutted out of the back of its head to stand over the base of its long serpentine neck. A small tail covered two wickedly clawed feet and turning on a wing tip, the creature then swooped past at close range thus allowing the small group to catch a glimpse of its beady yellow eyes.

A loud roar then rang out from the landscape ahead and suddenly snapping out of his profound trance, Tezuka lifted his head to bellow a thunderous response. Squatting, the great dragon then leapt to the top of waterfall in one quick bound and frantically calling his name, Fuji hurried after him.

Minutes later, the Tensai had finished scrambling up the steep slope bordering the falls and stopping to stand below Tezuka's out stretched tail, the willowy youth stared in amazement at a scene from a movie.

The rich grasslands spread out before them were swarming with dinosaurs. Large groups of Iguanodon strutted between scattered ranks of quiet Camarasaurus. A few Styracosaurus; their large heavy heads bristling with a fearsome crown of sharp horns strolled beneath the shadows of a herd of towering Diplodocus while packs of roving Oviraptors prowled among close knit groups of Parasaurolophus in search of unattended eggs to feast upon.

Hearing a strange kind of rolling, croaking growl to his left, Fuji swung about; only to sharply recoil in shock as he realized that three savage looking Velociraptors were hungrily eyeing him off.

Summoning his powers, Fuji became in engulfed within the center of a pulsating blue cloud. But just before he could launch an attack, Tezuka swung his head around and voiced an angry snarl. With clouds of hot steam puffing from between his open jaws, the mighty gold lifted his wings; his long, flexible tail snapping out like a stock whip to brutally crash against the hostile carnivores.

Instantly, the trio of killers sailed backwards at high speed to slam forcefully into the ground a good distance away. Snorting with satisfaction as the dazed creatures slowly picked themselves up then tottered away on unsteady legs, Tezuka then turned his full attention onto Fuji.

The willowy youth was still encased in a sapphire cloud of raw power; his honey-brown hair blowing about in a strong wind of his own creation while silvery-blue orbs glittered fiercely within a determined face.

Lowering his muzzle, the large gold dragon studied the furious 'Blood' with great interest.

"How are you doing that?" Tezuka asked at length.

Looking up into his lover's curious countenance, Fuji couldn't help but smile. Long accustomed to seeing only a cold, stony expression plastered permanently upon the dragon king's serious visage, Fuji was finding Tezuka's childlike behaviors charming; even if it was somewhat frustrating to discover that his love mate really had no idea at all about truth regarding their relationship. Burying his sorrows beneath his serene mask, the Tensai grazed tenderly at Tezuka through closed eyes.

"I am using the power I was born with."

"Hnn..." remarked Tezuka as the slender teenager's energy quickly faded out to leave a happy looking, perfectly normal human being standing in the previously darker person's place. "Are all humans the same as you?"

"No." answered Fuji quietly. Reaching up, the 'Blood' carefully placed gentle hands upon end of Tezuka's nose. "Only my brother and I can command such powers."

"Indeed." muttered Tezuka as his hazel-gold orbs seemed to start staring into a place that only the mighty dragon could see. "I can see... something."

Instantly, hope leapt within Fuji's shattered heart. Lovingly caressing Tezuka's muzzle, the Tensai softly asked if his lover was recalling something.

"I see... water. The sea... I think. Hnn... A strange object that floats."

Hearing the slowly spoken words, excitement surged powerfully within Fuji's chest. Sliding his arms over the dragon's nose so he was lightly embracing the creature's face, Fuji laid his left cheek against warm golden hide free of scales as he quietly urged his lover to remember.

"There are Hikari in the sky, and dark clouds. I see the same dark skinned, leather winged creatures that attacked us earlier and a big dragon like me."

The very moment the last four words had left Tezuka's mouth, a loud roar reverberated throughout the heavens and looking up, Fuji was mildly astonished to see the huge ghostly form of the great bronze Kabaji gliding past.

Then, another surprise presented itself in the form of a large cruise ship manifesting out of thin air to hover above their heads on a strip of Phantom Ocean. Above it, the air space was clogged with aerial creatures locked in a desperate battle to determine who would live or die and looming over the entire conflict like a huge malicious thunder cloud was the giant snarling form of Raidon.

With a great burst of cruel laughter erupting from his insanely grinning mouth, the terrible angel man swung a massive broadsword; the horrible blade instantly cutting a wide path through the tightly packed fighters to strike down anything it touched in a shower of crimson rain.

Rearing onto his hind legs, Tezuka bellowed in alarm; his large wings fanning wildly as a great river of flame poured from his open jaws.

Sliding to one side, Raidon easily avoided the burst and with one grand sweeping gesture of his right arm, the former Hikari ruler swept the ghostly sky borne battle aside as easily as a child would clear of table full of small toys.

Fading out, the ship, ocean and fighters all melted together before vanishing in swirl of grey mist.

Frightened by the gold dragon's vicious display, the formally peaceful dinosaurs scattered in all directions and it was during that brief interlude filled with petified cries and the heavy pounding of many feet that Fuji saw a short lived vision of Tezuka and himself locked in the pure harmony of an erotic embrace shimmering against the pale sky.

"Did you see that?" cried Fuji while forcefully slapping one of Tezuka's back claws with one hand, his other stabbing wildly towards the now empty sky.

However, the mighty dragon hadn't been paying the sky or the agitated human the slightest bit of attention. Instead, he had been dragging his front talons along the ground while menacing the grass beneath him with a few darkly mumbled threats during those few vital seconds.

Abruptly, the area surrounding him had completely cleared of battle shadows and stampeding dinosaurs and as the dust settled and last grunts of the retreating prehistoric animals faded in the distance, Fuji sighed heavily; his shoulders slumping as a great feeling of weary defeat descended to settle upon him as a thick suffocating blanket.

Not even bothering to look up as Tezuka angrily muttered Raidon's name, the depressed Tensai trudged slowly in his lover's wake as the irate dragon started to walk once more.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Time seemed to pass with all the speed of a racing snail coated in super glue.

Following in the wake of the dinosaurs, the trio of travelers walked along a wide path that had been cut in the long grass by the panicked herds. Around them, the tall growth still waved in the pleasant breeze. But before them, the bare earth lay in a churned up mess of mud and raw ground covered with the trampled remains of flattened or torn up vegetation.

Overhead, large black thunder clouds appeared to pile in the western sky and breaking the deep silence that had befallen the little group, Fuji abruptly decided the time had come to ask a question that had been bothering him.

"Kagayakuyuki."

Hearing his full name, the tall angel man jerked to a sudden halt; his hard golden orbs flooding with apprehension as he slowly looked towards his charge. Fuji had only ever addressed him in such a manner when he was deeply troubled and wondering if the youth had chosen this particular point in time to discuss his love confession, Yuki steeled himself before fixing his stern cold gaze firmly onto the top of Fuji's head.

"Yes?"

"Everything we are seeing is a part of Tezuka's memory, right?"

Shaking his wings so a few loose feathers floated free to gently drift about him, Yuki answered the enquiry with flat sounding; "Correct."

"So, if Tezuka thinks of nothing, we see nothing?"

"Yes."

"Yet we saw Dark Hunters before we saw dinosaurs."

Gazing off at the threatening storm clouds, Yuki gravely informed Fuji that the recent battle they had fought in must have still been fresh in his mind.

"Saa... but that doesn't explain something."

Briefly directing his vision towards Tezuka, Yuki spent a moment studying the end of the dragon's long tail before quietly asking the 'Blood' what he was thinking.

"We saw the Dark Hunters as they were _before _they died. Right?"

"Yes."

"And when we saw that vision of Raidon, he looked as healthy as he did at Tezuka's trial. Yet when we saw Voltex, he looked like burnt up zombie. Yuki, there is no way in the universe that Tezuka could have seen him die by human hands, so why did we see him looking that that?"

Folding his wings tightly against his back, Yuki laid his right arm before his chest; his right palm lightly gripping his side as his left hand rose to thoughtfully cradle his chin. Looking down, he momentarily ignored the great dragon walking ahead of him to ponder the Tensai's question.

The feelings of unease that he had been experiencing ever since they had first begun their journey lifted to form a huge foaming wave that seemed to hang suspended above his head and realizing that such a memory for Tezuka would indeed be impossible, Yuki's worst suspicions surrounding their quest were instantly confirmed.

"Fuji, it is clear to me that greater forces than the mighty gold's memory's are at work here."

"Jinnai?"

"No, not Jinnai. Fuji, it feels like we are being toyed with rather than being tested."

"I see." murmured Fuji while nodding in agreement. "But why would dinosaurs and Lyrium be solid living beings while other things we saw like Kabaji, the ocean battle and Raidon are phantoms?"

Just as Yuki was about to reply, the darkened sky echoed to the rumbling growl of low hanging thunder. A dazzling claw of lightening flashed across the clouds that were swiftly followed by another round of ominous muttering.

Abruptly, the gentle breezes dropped to merest hint of a whisper thus leaving a dry oven like heat in its wake. To the three travelers, it was as if the land itself had suddenly taken to holding its breath and left behind a harsh feeling of screaming tension to wash over the lonely voyagers trudging across its empty face.

A quivering tingle suddenly prickled the backs of Fuji and Yuki's necks while just in front of them, Tezuka nervously rattled his wings.

A faint buzz rang out that swiftly evolved into a popping; crackling serge of energy similar to what Fuji had heard coming from high tension wires on a humid day. A short lived grinding sound then filled the still air around them that was followed by a few seconds of utter silence.

Then, in the space of a single heartbeat, the sky lit up with a pure white radiance that was instantly followed by one earth shattering explosion louder than any fireworks or bomb could ever produce. A wall of solid power shot forth to hit the three companions full on; the sheer force of it lifting the trio from the ground then throwing human, Hikari and dragon alike backwards. For a moment, the small group sailed through the oppressively warm air before crashing back down in a tangled mass of limp wings and flaying limbs.

Flipping in mid air, Tezuka landed in a heavy crouch and squatting where he was, he wildly looked around him in every direction.

"What in Jigoku...?"

Helping Fuji back onto his feet, Yuki glared forbiddingly at the olive grey sky interlaced with streaming masses of angry black storm clouds.

"Lightening strike." he growled. "It almost hit us."

Beside him, Fuji suddenly flung out an arm to point at the heavens.

"Look out!"

As one, the three companions leapt in different directions just in time to avoid a second fiery white sword plunging into the ground.

Re-grouping, they huddled together for a moment. An ominous crackling, fizzing sound reverberated about them and expecting another bolt of Sky fire, Fuji, Tezuka and Yuki prepared themselves for instant evasive action. However, it swiftly became clear that the new threat wasn't hurtling down from above.

A thin cloud of smoke rolled in to curl its way around them and seeing a thin line of flame beginning to dance close by, the travelers quickly moved away.

Just then, the previously frozen wind returned from out of nowhere to speed by with the force of a passing freight train. Sweeping across the grass, it breathed fresh life into the flames and without warning, the passive little fire suddenly flared up to become a roaring towering inferno.

Growling his defiance, Tezuka sent his own thick jet of fire to combat the advancing army. But fanned by a hurricane like wind, the fast moving wall of flame voiced an angry snarl of victory as it easily swallowed up the draconic offering.

Realizing there was no way to fight, Tezuka instantly turned tail and ran.

"Mitsu, wait!" screamed Fuji while summoning up a huge cloud of his own blue fire. "I can fight this!"

Snapping his hands out, he sent a heavy pillar of power crashing against the wildfire. For a few seconds, a gaping hole appeared in its center. But with a sound like crazed laughter, the grass fire merged back together before eagerly rushing forward in a frightening attempt to devour the startled 'Blood'.

A loud whooshing noise sounded just above his head. The next thing he knew, two strong arms had descended and holding Fuji firmly against his chest, Yuki rapidly beat his way into the safety of the open sky.

"Tezuka!" cried Fuji frantically as he twisted about in the angel man's grip. Seeing only black clouds set against the smoky sky, the human youth instantly erupted into a state of mild panic. "Where's Tezuka? Why isn't he flying too?"

For an answer, Yuki lifted his wings to swoop over the tops of the flames. Only just dodging the leaping tendrils as they playfully reached out to snare him, the Hikari warrior quickly commenced a harrowing search.

Stretched out below them, the lake of fire resembled a volcanic eruption as the ravenous flames instantly swallowed up everything in its path while thick, choking plumes of black smoke raced up to steal the breath from their lungs and seriously impair their vision.

Coughing and gasping while squinting through the deadly screen, Fuji suddenly heard a sound. It was a distraught, despairing cry for help and sticking his left arm out, the Tensai guided Yuki past a towering spiral of intense red heat and into a small area of grass still miraculously untouched by the heart of the wildfire.

However, the tiny haven within a sea of fiery death was seriously under threat and trapped right in its center, a gold dragon wailed with fear as its own flaming breath weapon failed to beat back the savage inferno.

At once, an icy dread such as Fuji had never known rose up to drown him a frozen wave of pure horror and screaming his lover's name, the 'Blood' extended his arms before him to blast a narrow path through the center of the firestorm.

"Mitsu!" he shouted at the top of his voice as his guardian swooped in to hang over the dragon's head. "Come on! This way, hurry!"

Nostrils flaring, his scales dripping with heat induced moisture, the wild eyed dragon galloped after the departing Hikari in a rapid dash that only just allowed him to leap clear of flames attempting to close in on him and keeping his frantic gaze fixed on his air borne rescuers, he raced out of the fire with great bounding strides.

But despite his race horse like running speed, the raging prairie fire was proving to be swifter and fanned by the strong winds, it rushed forth in vicious charge intent on re-capturing its prey.

Opening his mind, Fuji attempted to speak to his dragon. But instead of touching Tezuka's consciousness, all the seeking 'Blood' could feel was an overwhelming sense of animal fear and terror that was fully focused upon the searing curtain of death howling up behind him.

Twisting about in Yuki's arms, the Tensai roughly demanded to know why his lover wasn't flying away to safety.

"His body has become that of a young dragon." answered Yuki, his voice rising to be heard over the roar and crackle of the fire coupled to the frantic sound of Tezuka's fearful bellows. "Perhaps he cannot fly."

Spitting a ripe oath, Fuji began to struggle against the limbs securing him.

"Let me go Yuki, I have to help him!"

"No." snapped Yuki, his arms curved about the Tensai tightening like coils of large python. "I will not allow your life to become endangered."

His slender body engulfed within a misty blue glow, Fuji glared at his guardian through fierce slivery-blue eyes.

"Curse you!" he snapped while repeatedly jabbing the angel man with his right elbow. "That's my love mate down there and you won't allow me help him? Damn it Yuki, LET-GO-OF-ME!"

Landing four savage blows in quick succession against the tender flesh of his guardian's sides, Fuji also bought his left elbow into play and for a few seconds, the furious youth flayed about spectacularly

Realizing he had no choice, Yuki swooped low then reluctantly opened his arms. At once, Fuji dropped like a stone to thud down upon the galloping dragon's back. Pulling himself up into a sitting position, the Tensai held the tall neck ridge rearing up before him in a firm grip and closing his eyes, the 'Blood' concentrated hard on touching the distressed creature's tangled mind.

'_Mitsu, you must listen to me.' _

Racing along at full stretch, Tezuka never noticed the slight weight that had fallen on him. With every nerve and fiber of his being fully intent on escaping certain fiery death, he also failed to hear the voice that frantically called to his mind.

The heat radiating from the flames beating against Fuji's back felt as if was sucking the life out of him. But ignoring his rapidly dehydrating body, the rivers of sweat streaming down his face and Yuki's attempts to wrap them both in a protective energy shield, Seigaku's unbeaten tennis playing marvel leaned forwards to press his wet brow hard against the top of Tezuka's scaly neck.

'_Mitsu! Your life is in grave danger and you cannot escape by running.'_

For a moment, Tezuka's wild russet orbs blinked then narrowed as they flooded with a sudden light of recognition. Half looking back over his left shoulder as he ran, the gold acknowledged Fuji's presence upon his back with a grim nod.

'_What must I do?'_

In spite of the dire situation, Fuji gave his lover a tired, grateful smile as he reached out to lovingly caress Tezuka's glistening neck.

_'Fly Mitsu. Fly us to safety.'_

'_Fly?' _ Tezuka's mind tone sounded genuinely puzzled. '_I don't know how.'_

_'Extend you wings.' _Fuji advised as he concentrated on raising his strong telekinetic abilities. '_Take a deep breath and hold it. You have fire inside you Mitsu and the heat of that fire will help lift you.'_

Bobbing his head, the large gold dragon did as he was told. Thanks to Yuki's protective shield, the heat wave shimmering off the flames was no longer trying to peel away their hides and freed from intense discomfort, Tezuka was able to relax a little as he concentrated on beating his wings.

A strong blue-white light all interlaced with golden flashes spread out from Fuji to swiftly engulf the dragon's entire body and moments before the leaping flames could hurl themselves forwards in a last ditch effort to ensnare their victims, the mighty gold lifted from the ground to rapidly soar into the sky.

Once fully clear of the danger, Fuji threw his head back to voice an exultant whoop that was instantly drowned out by his lover's triumphant roar. Close by, Yuki dramatically sighed with relief before gliding up over the dragon's head and breaking into a joyful song.

Carefully manipulating his voice, Tezuka began to accompany the Hikari's singing with a hauntingly beautiful bugling sound and caught up in the thrill of such magical unearthly music, Fuji added his own voice to blend with perfect harmony.

Gaining altitude, Tezuka soon carried his human far above the smoke and flames and bursting through a layer of clouds, they danced against the backdrop of a clear blue sky.

Gazing down upon the two most important beings to him in the world, Yuki was surprised to see a new change wash over the mighty gold. His body was enlarging; his wings extending and his tail elongating, yet neither the happily singing dragon nor his celebrating human noticed the transformation as they reveled in the perfect joy of being alive.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After a long time, Tezuka angled downwards then leveled out to glide serenely across an untouched landscape. Here, the grass grew long and green. Herds of dinosaurs grazed peacefully and out of sheer joyful exuberance, the mighty gold swooped in to fly just above their heads.

A few Triceratops grunted a greeting while small herds of segnosaurs leapt playfully at the passing dragon. Curving around the neck of a towering brachiosaurus, Tezuka then cheekily ducked beneath the raised tail of a feeding Mamenchisaurus before racing over the choppy surface of a fast flowing river then beating his way back into the sky.

Beneath the gold's wings, the high table land ended in a lofty cliff that lorded over the valley lands spreading far below and lifting his wide sails, the king of dragon kind began his descent.

He could feel something pulling at him and answering the insistent call, he passed over a few small meadows before dropping down then back winging to land on a verdant field backed by the beginnings of a stately pine forest.

Once back on the ground, Fuji slid from Tezuka's back and sprinting up the length of the dragon's neck, he gratefully threw loving arms around his lover's lowered face.

For a few seconds, the pair stood in blissful harmony. Then, without warning, a new change abruptly seized Tezuka in its inescapable grip. Lifting his head high, his wings standing up from his shoulders, the great dragon voiced a low pitched painful groan as his huge form lit up with a misty golden glow then quickly began to shrink.

Taking a few steps back, Fuji watched in wide eyed wonder as his lover grew smaller and his draconian body transformed into that of a human being. Trading a quick glance with his Hikari guardian, the Tensai then walked forwards to stand over the naked person now curled up in the long grass.

Cocking his head to one side, Fuji smiled serenely. But at the same time, he couldn't help but shudder a little over this new trick that fate seemed hell bent on playing with both his and Tezuka's emotions.

Kneeling, the Tensai sighed as he reached out to tenderly stroke the right cheek of the half human form child his lover had now become. With the exception of his draconic features, Tezuka looked exactly as he had been when Fuji had first met him at school.

Recalling that fine spring day they had when they had worked together on the tennis court, Fuji ever so gently brushed a messy tangle of golden-brown hair away from Tezuka's closed eyes to then lightly run a fingertip over sandy colored eyebrows free of oval glasses.

"Oh Mitsu." he sighed as he settled himself comfortably beside the sleeping youngster.

Sensing that his time in the after life would soon be at an end, Yuki stood a little to one side to keep a watchful vigil over those in his care. Feeling the cool breeze on his face and listening to the merry sound of bird song as he kept a lid on his growing apprehension, the stoic angel man silently prayed for Tezuka and Fuji to find the strength they would need to overcome the trials that lay ahead.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

To Be Continued...

AND NOW... its back to making a costume for the big anime convention here in Perth. Put the car keys down son. Ha, Ha... busy life nya!


	123. Voyage Of The Heart 4

Hi gang! Well, the Waicon anime convention is over for another year and I had a wonderful time there. The Cosplay was fantastic with many awesome outfits! The first day, I was dressed as "P-chan" from Ranma Half and my friend was human form Ryoga. Together, we did a performance that got a few laughs and many hugs from fans once the contest was over. (Ever noticed how people want to race up and glomp you when you are wearing a full fur head to toe body suite? lol)

However, on the second day I dressed as Haruka from Tactics. On stage, I played up to the Male MC; calling him "Master" and bowing down. Because the many Yaoi fan girls in the audience were howling for it, I then wrapped my arms around his legs and was rubbing my head against him. This set the crowd into a wild frenzy of cheering and I received a lot of complements after.

And now that it's all out of the way, I have a little time to write. AT LAST! Yay!

WARNING! This chapter contains a steamy Tezuka-Fuji love scene! Don't like it, DON'T READ IT!

Tora's writing tip: NEVER try to attempt writing hot yaoi moments when your son keeps coming into the room and asking questions!

(Boy did I have _fun _trying to write said love scene...)

This chapter is dedicated to Phoenixfirekitsune. Thank you so much for all those really great reviews!

Disclaimer: MERRY CHRISTMAS! Well guys, I wish I could say that Prince of Tennis was mine! But I can't! sigh... Sad isn't it?

"Voyage of the heart"

Part 4

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

All was quiet. A light breeze rippled across long grasses before sweeping upwards to set the tops of the nearby pine trees gently swaying. A few small birds flit between the lengthy blades in search of insects while others sang from the comfort of lofty perches among spiny branches.

Every now and then, a loose shower of dried pine needles would patter down as a quiet rain and as Yuki watched the edge of the peaceful forest, a few large squirrels appeared to effortlessly race up the layered bark.

Drawing his knees up to his chest, the silent angel man wrapped both arms around his legs; his chin resting on his right wrist as he tried to put the coming separation from his friends out of his mind. Ever since arriving in the serene meadow, he had heard Jinnai's voice quietly echoing throughout the inner recesses of his brain. The first Hikari had been softly urging him to return to the living world, but so far, Yuki had been resisting the concerned summons.

He knew the time was not yet right and driven by an overwhelming need to know that Fuji would be safe, he flatly refused to leave until he could be one hindered percent certain that the 'Blood' and gold's relationship was completely stable.

Staring off at the barrier of pines, Yuki wasn't aware that the tips of the long primary feathers adorning his left wing were repeatedly stroking Fuji's left shoulder while the youth slept. All he knew all he could feel was an impending sense of danger to his charge that was keeping his soul in turmoil. The tall blond wanted nothing more than to stay at Fuji's side and keep him safe from what lay ahead. But Fuji was destained to be the mate of the dragon king. The task of protecting and loving the powerful true 'Blood' was about to become Tezuka's duty alone.

Yet at the very back of his heart, Yuki knew he would never lose the sensations of love he had come to know. Somehow, he could feel it; that his fate would still be strongly connected to the willowy human and that a large part of that person's life would continue to belong to him forever.

Pinning his hopes onto an uncertain future, Yuki let his thoughts rove over the prophecy regarding his charge. The 'Blood's' sister had spoken the words eighteen years ago, yet the strange foreshadowing of the Brotherhood's freedom connected to Syusuke had been around since the dawn of time. He himself had once been to the Celestials cave of destiny long before Fuji's birth to ponder the different set of profound words etched into the rear wall and back then, they had meant very little to him.

But now, Fuji Syusuke... the one whose foretold triumph over impossible odds would signal a drastic change for Mythics everywhere... had come to be his whole world and while sitting on the grass in a field of the afterlife, Yuki made a fierce vow to remain beside the beguiling youth and bask in what was sure to be the sunshine of a new life.

Closing his eyes, Yuki tipped his head forward to rest his brow upon his forearm. A slight tremor ran through his slender frame and frowning, he tried hard to shut out the insistent call asking him to return to Varrock Jirakee.

A vision welled up to shine behind his eyelids then. He could clearly see Jinnai surrounded by his clan. Ringing the angel folk, many assorted members of the Brotherhood stood at a respectful distance to quietly talk among themselves. Scanning the circular row of faces, Yuki saw Ryoma and his parents talking to Ryoga and a few other Demi-Dragons as a frowning Sanada and many other curious creatures looked on.

Eiji, Jiroh and Inui stood almost lost amidst the crowd of their newly revived brethren and standing beneath the shelter of his lover's wings, Yuuta eyed a full generation of once dead 'Bloods' with apprehension as his parents arrived... courtesy of a brown dragon sent to summon them... to speak with them.

Abruptly, the scene faded then reformed to become a peaceful, kissed beach. Flocks of sea birds hovered above a calm ocean; the morning sunlight causing a million golden stars to dance upon tranquil waters lazily lapping against pure white sands.

Walking up to the shoreline, Yuki then stood perfectly still to stare at the placid sea as tiny wavelets coyly brushed against his toes. A light wind gently stirred up tendrils of long blond hair and as the Hikari watched himself start to sing, the quite waters offshore were suddenly broken by the appearance of a dragon's head.

The beast was small; a mere hatchling. Two very clear blue eyes sparkled through a wet curtain of sandy blond hair set atop a golden skull. Sturdy reptilian jaws curving into a smile, the dragon child called a happy greeting as it strolled forwards to quickly emerge from its enormous bath.

Shrinking down to human form, the lanky boy the dragon had become wrapped loving arms around Yuki's hips before pressing his head against the tall Hikari's belly. With a beautiful tender smile spreading across his face, the angel man carefully wrapped the child in a large soft towel before sliding an arm around him and escorting him into the shade of a grove of date palms.

Settling the boy into his lap, Yuki then began to carefully comb the child's shoulder length tresses while close by another boy leaned against Fuji to watch the proceedings out of regal hazel-gold eyes.

The shadow of a huge dragon flashed over them and looking up as one, the contented group lifted their arms and waved to the mighty gold circling overhead.

Deciding that his charge was safe for the moment, Yuki gave into his fatigue and laying down a short distance from Fuji's side, the proud angel man gave the sleeping 'Blood' a look of pure tenderness before returning to the depths of slumber where he could view his wonderful new dream more closely.

Nestled against Tezuka's scale covered back, Fuji cuddled his lover as his own dreams played throughout his highly active sub-consciousness.

He too had experienced a short lived vision of himself caring for a pair of extraordinary twins before the mind movie had altered to become a scene from his tennis playing past.

The day had begun with a grey dawn and by midmorning, long ranks of dark clouds had formed up to blanket the sky. Around lunch time, the black cumulous had thickened and by early afternoon, they had begun to discharge their loads of rain.

On the ground below, a large group of tennis playing youths ceased their games to run for cover. However, one pair of warriors was so intent on playing out their battle that they hardly noticed the abrupt appearance of the wet curtain.

Around them, the rain started to pour in earnest; the heavy torrents soaking them to the bone as two sets of determined eyes remained firmly locked upon a tiny felt target that was struggling to stay airborne as the heavy downpour did its best to halt the tennis ball's progress from the sheer weight of saturation.

But undaunted by natures interference, Fuji and Ryoma kept right on playing while completely ignoring Ryuzaki's constant demands that they return to the shelter of the club house.

A dazzling claw of lightning flashed across the inky sky and thunder rumbled a sullen response. Evenly bracing his weight on the balls of his feet, Ryoma kept his legs shoulder width apart as he slid upon the court's wet surface to pick up a ball near the net.

Cerulean orbs peeling open, Fuji glared at his defiant opponent before effortlessly sending the offending object back.

Fearful for her players' safety, their coach had tried in vain to touch their minds. But both fighters were so focused upon each other that the disguised red dragon's furious commands to stop went unheeded.

It was only when Tezuka spoke sharply to Fuji that the honey haired youth paused and noticing how his team mate had stopped, Ryoma finally gave in. Together, the pair left the war zone and after enduring some harsh scolding about the dangers of slipping on wet courts and breaking leg bones from their outraged coach, they meekly followed their friends into the Seigaku building.

Once inside, Tezuka had surprised his fellow Mythics by bluntly ordering Fuji into a hot shower then furiously standing guard outside the steam enshrouded stall until the Tensai had been warmed to his satisfaction.

After what had seemed forever, Fuji had finally turned off the water and wrapping a towel about his waist, he had emerged to meet his captain's critical gaze. Convinced that the slender youth had taken no harm due to his foolishness, Tezuka had uttered a low pitched growl before abruptly stalking from the room.

Unfazed by the dragon king's anger, Fuji had smiled serenely before strolling over to the nearest bench to retrieve his dry clothes.

Upon leaving school, he had been mildly startled to find Tezuka waiting for him. Opening a huge umbrella, Tezuka had held it over the both of them as he silently escorted the 'Blood' home.

Lips curving upwards, Fuji snuggled closer to the child he held in his arms while smiling warmly in his sleep.

Brow furrowing, Tezuka frowned a little as images from his own memories rose out of the mists of his past.

From a great height, he saw an old human male walking slowly through the empty streets of a sleeping city in the small hours of a pleasantly cool night. Wanting to get closer, young Tezuka found himself quickly descending and moments later, he was standing upon a deserted street as the man passed by.

Although he walked with the pride of an inner strength, it was clear to the dragon child that this person was nearing the end of his life span.

Very untidy silver hair crackled dryly in the soft breeze as wrinkled, paper thin skin shone from a light sheen of sweat. Old lungs that had seen just over ninety years of constant use heaved from the effort of drawing air and as the man gently leaned upon his gold tipped walking cane; his tired human heart struggled to keep pace with the powerful dragon spirit embedded within. Yet his serious hazel-gold eyes were as clear and sharp as any teenager's and casting his gaze upwards, he stared intently at the cloudy sky.

A thin veil of moisture bearing nimbus drifted serenely across the full moon and as both young Tezuka and the old man watched, a light shower of snow began to fall.

Lowering his head, the elderly male started to walk with determined strides towards a group of large houses overlooking a small area of parkland. A strong feeling of deja'vou surged throughout Tezuka's bloodstream. Suddenly finding himself compelled to follow, the half human form dragon child swiftly trotted in the man's wake.

Once out of sheer curiosity, Tezuka jumped before the male; his wide golden wings standing out from his shoulders as he vigorously waved his left hand up and down before the man's eyes. But the old citizen of the quiet city never so much as blinked in the boy's direction and fully convinced that he was invisible to the person's sight, Tezuka dropped back to walk two paces behind as the man strolled purposely towards a finely built two story house set just a little apart from its neighbors.

Just as he reached the rear boundary fence line, a large bird with a great spreading tail shimmered into existence to float for a moment above a tall cherry tree. Alighting upon the top most branches, it started to sing in a beautiful voice that sounded like a pure blend of flute and harp.

Entranced by the mystic song, Tezuka almost failed to notice a brown haired woman appear at an open window. But when his eyes did fall upon her, recognition flooded through him causing him to gasp in surprise.

"I know her." he thought, his forehead creasing as he struggled to recall where and how they had met before. "Why do I know her?"

Around him, snow continued to sift down as a gentle rain. Beyond him, the singing bird vanished into the dark night and hearing the lusty squall of a new born infant drift down to beat against his eardrums, Tezuka wondered at the old man's sudden contented smile.

For a long moment, he and another young woman now standing at the window gazed deeply into each others eyes and feeling the distinctive buzz of a mind send vibrating through the airwaves, Tezuka concentrated on letting his own mind blend into the private conversation.

It seemed that the human female was telling the old male that his mate had been born and turning away, the elderly man started to vanish within the heart of a misty haze. But just before he had entirely disappeared, Tezuka dimly heard him say as if from a very great distance; '_My human body is not quite ready to give up its life'_

Abruptly, as if someone had wiped away the night with a single sweep of their hand, the scene surrounding Tezuka suddenly took on a dramatic change.

Gone was the darkness and silence of a peaceful night. Instead, a large open white walled room filled with blazing lights and beeping equipment now filled the bewildered child's world. Doctors in crisp white uniforms; their faces almost hidden by surgical masks, swarmed around a woman lying upon a raised bed.

Wondering where he was and what was happening, Tezuka passed unseen between the pack of scurrying hospital staff to peer intently at the person laboring to give birth.

Her pretty face was flushed crimson and covered with a thick sheen of hot sweat. Her huge swollen belly stood out in sharp relief beneath the white sheet draped over it. Feet planted hard upon the mattress, her legs quivered in a nonstop dance of pain as she grit her teeth then released her air to voice a long drawn out groan of the damned.

Beside her, a very worried looking young man repeatedly stroked her hair while trading troubled glances with two highly concerned doctors. Stationed between the woman's spread thighs, a frightened looking midwife gave her report in a shaky voice.

"She still hasn't dilated enough."

"And I still can't find a heartbeat." One of the doctors replied gravely.

"Our child..." The sandy haired young man started to ask anxiously; only to be cut off as his wife arched her back and cried out in agony.

"Mr. Tezuka, I assure you, we are doing all we can." The second doctor firmly stated while a hard working nurse efficiently mopped the sweat away from his piercing emerald eyes.

Gazing up into his face, the dragon child noticed that the medical male's eyes kept straying to the right corner of the room and getting a very distinct impression that he was waiting for someone, young Kunimitsu kept his gaze fixed on the spot as well.

A few seconds later, a glowing orb of radiant golden light blossomed out of thin air to fill the corner with its pure brightness. Lasting only the space of a heartbeat, it quickly died away to reveal the forms of two Hikari.

Eyes lighting up, Tezuka trotted away from the bed to joyfully welcome the heavenly beings. But his utter dismay, his body passed clean through them and frowning, he whipped about to glare daggers at the shadowy creatures.

One of them had fine silver hair and large wings boasting many different shades of grey. The other angel man's skull was topped by a flaming red mass that cascaded halfway down his back and it was at this particular male that young Tezuka stared at the hardest.

He had defiantly met the Hikari before, but his tangled mind flatly refused to allow him to remember the exact time and place. But it wasn't the cruel teasing of a malfunctioning memory that caused him to give the male his undivided attention. For held within the safety of the heavenly being's upraised palms, a small golden dragon made of pure light energy stared eagerly at the birthing woman.

For a long moment, the ghostly form of a huge gold dragon manifested to completely fill the room and totally ignoring the slender, golden winged child calling out to it, the phantom creature quickly faded away.

Nodding to the place where the dragon king's head had been, the red haired angel man strolled up to the bed then held the tiny copy of the much larger beast they had seen above the panting woman's trembling belly.

Voicing a delighted growl, the pulsating golden dragon spirit leapt onto the woman's body and throwing its head back, it let out a triumphant roar that was neatly masked by the human female's anguished scream. Keeping their hands hovering over her, both Hikari disregarded the strange fact that the doctors and nurses were walking right through them as they concentrated on pouring the necessary amount of magical energy into the woman's body to then meld with that of the dead infant inside of her.

Melting into the mystical beam, the dragon's soul entered the unborn's chest and firmly wedging itself into the child's heart, the mighty Mythic lizard merged with the baby's tiny body to breath new life into the formally still organ.

Within the woman's womb, a short lived light flared as a golden supernova that gave new power to motionless limbs and inactive brain cells.

Seconds later, a shout filled with the hope of bright promise echoed wildly throughout the room.

"A HEART BEAT!" Shouted one doctor joyfully while happily running his stethoscope up and down the woman's now rapidly heaving belly. "MY GOD! WE HAVE A HEART BEAT! AND LOOK AT ALL THAT MOVEMENT!"

"It's a miracle!" One of the nurses breathed thankfully. "Mr. and Mrs. Tezuka, your child is going to be fine."

Lifting her head, the midwife smiled warmly at the radiant couple through cheerfully wet eyes.

"There is now full dilation." She announced importantly. "Strong contractions are now a few minutes apart."

Unseen by anybody, the green eyed doctor bowed to the two invisible Hikari now peacefully watching the scene from their place at the back of the room before stepping up to help deliver the infant.

Unable to stop himself, young Tezuka slipped in between the hospital staff just in time to witness the baby's entrance into the world.

Narrow hazel-gold orbs flew open in shock. A strangled, gasping sound broke from him and stiffly backing away, the boy lifted a violently trembling finger to point at the new born. His expression aghast, his heart hammering in his chest, he barely heard his own shocked voice exploding out of his mouth in high semi quaver; "That's... ME!"

Over near the back wall, the two ghostly Hikari lifted their wings in salute and as they broke into a hauntingly beautiful song of welcome, Tezuka felt his head spin wildly. Caught in the merciless grip of savage vertigo, the child slumped senseless to the floor.

Around him, the word spun, twisted and changed to become tree lined street in a quiet part of a wealthy suburb. Once more becoming aware, the dragon youth shook off his lethargy then stood up to calmly survey his surroundings.

He was standing upon a thick branch near the crown of a huge spreading oak tree that marked the entrance to a sprawling sports complex. Rustling his great golden sails, the half human form child abruptly caught sight of something out of the corner of his eye and steadying his gaze, he spent a moment silently studying the trio of angel men sharing his perch.

Recognizing one, Tezuka frowned slightly at the dove winged upper realm dweller. Crouched beside him, a younger appearing one with hair the color of platinum suddenly surprised the youngster by looking around to smile at him.

"Greetings lord dragon." He said while giving the staring child a respectful bow. "I trust you are in good health?"

Lifting one hand to flick at his magnificent spun mantel of silver-grey hair, the Hikari from the hospital birthing room also turned towards Tezuka.

"Ore Sama knows the dragon king is in perfect health." For a long moment, the angel man and the young gold stared at each other before the bird winged male moved a little closer to gaze down at his leather winged branch mate. "Is something troubling you? You seem puzzled."

Answering the man with a non committal 'Hnn." Tezuka decided to leave his questions for later. For at that very moment in time, something else was reaching out to command his full attention.

Standing fully upright; his left hand lightly braced against the tree trunk as his long golden tail slowly swung about behind him, Tezuka stared intently through his screening of leaves at a young, slender child walking briskly along the footpath below.

Shoulder length hair the color of pure grade honey rippled a little in the warm spring breezes. Closed eyes somehow easily tracked the path ahead to unfailingly guide his steps as he hummed a merry tune while gently swinging the tennis racket he held in his right hand.

Turning to the right, the boy then all but skipped down a smooth walkway that lead towards a neatly built tennis club situated on the sports ground's southern border.

A large number of children and their parents milled about the grounds and gripped by a profound and urgent need to join them, Tezuka abruptly asked his companions where he could get some clothes.

Voicing a gentle laugh, the platinum haired Hikari told the youngster to envision himself wearing human clothing and that they would quickly appear upon his body.

"And, may Ore Sama remind his majesty to assume full human form before going among them." The other stated importantly.

Favoring the speaker with a firm nod, Tezuka then closed his eyes to concentrate hard. A thin golden mist shimmered into existence to swirl about him; the dry fog swiftly curving around him to press against his naked flesh to then solidify and become clothing as his dragon features faded out of sight.

Next thing he knew, he walking into the tennis grounds without the slightest idea of how he had got there and stopping, he turned around to gaze at the tree now a good two hundred meters or more behind him. Finding the top, his vision sought out the trio of angel folk. However, only one could be seen. He was taller than the others had been with long golden hair and his liquid gold eyes remained fixed not upon himself, but the honey haired youth now standing a short distance to his left.

Just then, a woman's voice called out a name and seconds later, she had descended upon the proud youth to briefly wrap him up in a loving embrace.

"Mitsu chan..." She chirped brightly in a way that made the regal human disguised dragon king wince, "...it's time for your match."

"Do your best." The messy haired man standing a short distance behind her seriously advised. "Never let your guard down."

Realizing with a jolt that these two humans were the very same people from the hospital, Tezuka answered with a quiet half growl half hum as his confused mind struggled to comprehend his current strange circumstances. The dragon king in his young human form honestly didn't have the faintest clue as to who the people really were or why he was now striding onto a tennis court. But one thing he did know, that he was about to go into some kind of battle and feeling his blood sing, the child crouched in anticipation; his cold eyes glued to the willowy, smiling child now standing on the other side of the woven net dividing them.

As far as Tezuka knew, he had never played any kind of human game in his life. Yet from the very second the little green ball left his opponent's hand to fly up; then shoot across the central barrier curtsey of a hard strike from the stringed object he held, Tezuka knew exactly what to do and he did it exceptionally well.

Running to just the right place he met the ball every time to hit it back with pin point accuracy before greeting it once more with chilling efficiency. But at the same time, the slender, smaller youth facing him was giving back as good as he was getting and as time marched on, the two fighters remained deadlocked in their struggle.

Surprised to see a faint misty blue glow appear to surround the human, Tezuka bought his own unearthly powers to bear and becoming fully engulfed within a bright golden glow that only his astonished rival could see, the dragon king called upon his strong telekinetic powers to bring the ball directly onto his waiting weapon.

Sending the object howling back so it shot past the now open eyed boy with all the speed of an express train, Tezuka snorted his satisfaction as the game score jumped in his favor.

Meeting his adversary's mildly outraged blue eyes, Tezuka felt a powerful sense of destiny linked to the human burn throughout him and seared by the purity its intense heat, he gasped loudly as his heartbeat suddenly altered its rhythm to pound in perfect harmony with that of the unearthly child.

At once, his dragon features erupted onto his human body. Ignoring the fact that the tennis grounds were fading away around him, Tezuka flew over the barrier to stand before the now smiling youth. Reaching out to lightly touch the person's hair, it suddenly dawned on Tezuka that the human was no longer a child of eight. He had somehow abruptly turned into a young man of seventeen and overwhelmed by a now all too familiar feeling of utter confusion as he noticed that he himself was still a small boy, Tezuka peered enquiringly at the petite teenager's placid face.

Unable to speak, he begged for an answer to his profound problem with his eyes. But instead of talking, the magical human enticed the trembling dragon king to lie down on a soft blanket of tall green grass.

Swamped with a sudden fatigue, Tezuka gave into the great weariness descending upon him and closing his eyes, he allowed his new companion to press against him. A long, sleepy sigh drifted from his lips as warm arms encircled him to hold him in a loving embrace and slipping into the realms of slumber, he reminded himself to ask the human the questions that were troubling him once he had awakened.

-.-.-.-.-.-

A bright orange butterfly skipped above the blades of grass carpeting the forest meadow. Seeing two large objects laying in its flight path, the nectar eating insect swooped in for a closer look.

The taller of the pair lay pressed against the smaller creature's back and intrigued by the golden horns poking out from a tangle of messy brown hair, the butterfly lightly perched upon one of them before fluttering down to examine the fascinating animal's face. Never before had it ever encountered anything with such smooth skin or such an interesting scent. Excited by the heady smell emanating from the younger being's face, the butterfly extended it long mobile tongue to eagerly lap at the salty moisture adorning the nose of its unusual perch.

Closed eyes twitched and the sound of a broken snore rang out. Becoming a snort, the noise then evolved into an annoyed whine. His frown creasing, Tezuka lifted one hand to irritably batter at his nose before opening his eyes to gaze blearily at the colorful object now dancing in the air above his face.

Awoken by the sensations of Tezuka's small child's body wriggling against him, Fuji sat up, yawned, stretched then rubbed his sleepy eyes before giving the youngster sitting on the grass before him a loving smile.

Scooting closer, Tezuka reached up to place both of his hands upon Fuji's narrow shoulders. Gazing deeply into the Tensai's half open eyes, he carefully asked the relaxed human a question.

"Fuji, what is that name you keep calling me and why do our lives seem to be intertwined? I am a dragon and you are a human, but... "Breaking off, he lowered his head to blink miserably.

For a moment, Fuji let his gaze rove to one side and noticing his Hikari guardian sleeping soundly a few feet away, the 'Blood' gathered young Tezuka into his arms to hold him close before inviting the lanky dragon child to sit in his lap.

"All my life, I have known you as Tezuka Kunimitsu." Fuji softly told him while tenderly stroking his lover's untidy golden-brown hair. "You are the dragon king and the overlord of the Mythic Brotherhood but you are also the ruler of my heart."

Gazing at Fuji's chest, Tezuka slowly lifted his left hand then bought it closer to Fuji until his palm was laying against the Tensai's shirt right over the spot where Fuji's heart beat beneath.

"Then, as ruler of your heart, I command you to make you own choices as to which direction your life will take you."

"I already have." Whispered Fuji while gently brushing a tangle of hair away from the outer shell of Tezuka's right ear. "My choice is to stay at your side and follow you wherever life takes us."

"Fuji..." Mumbled Tezuka, his young slender frame beginning to tremble from the 'Blood's' loving ministrations. "...why are you touching me this way and why is my body reacting in such a strange manner?"

"I am touching you this way because I love you and I know how much my touch gives you pleasure. Your body is reacting because you love me too."

An image formed up in Tezuka's mind then; a picture he had seen once before when the human who held him had been taking a shower beneath the waterfall just ahead of the time they had seen the dinosaurs.

He had envisioned the willowy youth mating with a taller man who he had now come to realize looked just like himself and now, as he sat cradled in Fuji's warm lap, he was seeing the same scenario once more.

The older version of himself rubbed his hands over the caps of the human's naked shoulders before sliding his palms under the 'Blood's' porcelain like arms. For several long moments, he gently caressed the human's sides before reaching up to curve his open hands over his partner's chest.

Dampened by the waterfall's light flow, Fuji's skin felt smooth and slippery and as the Tensai felt his lover's hand's rove over his torso, he closed his eyes; enjoying the way his partner was pleasing him as he gave himself over to his lover's wonderfully smooth, knowing touch.

Turning Fuji around, the half human form male gold dragon took his time kissing his love mate; gently and slowly exploring his lips and tongue. Feeling the 'Blood's' eager response, his thick maleness swelled and twitched as it strived to reach the place it longed to enter.

Voicing an entreating moan, Fuji twisted around so his back was once more facing his lover and bending forward, he invited his mate to mount him. Not wanting to rush, the leather winged man nudged Fuji thighs apart with his right knee then he crouched down to run his tongue up and down the full length of Fuji's crack.

Immediately, the 'Blood' began to moan and cry out as his excitement built then reached a peak that made spasms of delight wash over him. Pressing back as his mate plunged down, Fuji threw his head back; a high pitched mewling sound exploding from him as his partner reached his own fiery pinnacle of pleasures.

Heat such as Tezuka had felt when seeing that vision before suddenly enfolded the youth in an inescapable wave that caused his body to shudder violently within the circle of Fuji's arms and feeling an uncomfortable enlargement rearing from his groin, the youngster let out a strangled half squeak, half moan as his unexpectedly raging hormones wildly kicked in plague him.

Slapping both his hands over his engorged organ; his tail frantically lifting to drape across his lap in a further attempt to hide his acute discomfort, Tezuka raised appealing, confused eyes towards Fuji's face.

"F...f... Fuji!" Tezuka stammered, his cute child's face crimson from embarrassment and need. "It... it hurts! Help me!"

Fearing the boy's cries would awaken Yuki; Fuji stood up, swept his little lover into his arms then quickly carried him into the shade of a low growing willow tree a short distance away. Laying Tezuka down so they were both half concealed by long drooping branches and tall grass, Fuji quickly eased himself down beside him. Soothing Tezuka's distress with a long, loving cuddle, Fuji then propped himself up onto one elbow to tenderly caress his lover's anguished face.

Had Tezuka been in his true eighteen year old body, Fuji would have unhesitatingly straddled him and allowed his full, straining maleness to slide deep inside him. But confronted by the bazaar sight of a rampant, sexually aroused dragon whose adult lust was trapped in a small child's body, Fuji suddenly found himself facing a highly unusual dilemma.

His relentless body was telling him that he should just jump the writhing child and get it over with, but his heart and mind were advising extreme caution. Buried within Fuji's moral fiber was a far more sensible and sensitive person that was telling him that making love to an eight year old was _extremely wrong _and obedient to the conditioning that was very core of human decency, Fuji decided then and there that there had to be a better way of calming Tezuka's aroused passions.

"Shssh.. be calm Tezuka." Fuji murmured as he half lay across his lover's small slender form. "I'll help ease your pain, but you must trust me."

Wrapping his arms around Fuji's upper back, Tezuka pressed his wet, sad eyes against the Tensai's chest as he nodded mutely.

"Look at me my dragon." Fuji said huskily and seeing the half human form child's quivering lips, the Tensai lowered his head to gently kiss them.

Their tongues met then explored; softly and gently. Breaking the contact, Fuji kissed both of Tezuka's closed eyelids before finding the sensitive outer edges of his long, triangular ears then progressing to the tender, ticklish places of Tezuka's throat.

Moving lower, Fuji lightly brushed his lips across the top of his lover's chest before returning to carefully plunder the youth's panting mouth.

Easing his full weight onto Tezuka's body, he allowed his jean covered groin to rub sensuously against the dragon king's jutting pole of ridged man flesh as he once again slipped his tongue into Tezuka's mouth.

Trying his best to disregard his own throbbing erection as it strained within the confines of his underpants, Fuji concentrated on kissing his lover as the smaller boy beneath him gasped and moaned until he could bear it no longer and body stiffening, he drew his legs up to wrap them around the Tensai's hips as he shook and groaned his release while his tail steadily beat a heavy tattoo against the ground.

Growling low in his throat as his own pent up heat spurted forth, Fuji made one involuntary thrusting motion before frowning over the uncomfortable sensation of sticky undergarments now surrounding and clinging to his softening maleness.

But then, leaning back to drink in Tezuka's languid, satisfied expression, Fuji came to realize that the discomfort of discharging into his briefs had made the experience worth while.

Reaching up stroke the sides of the Tensai's face, Tezuka whispered the words: _Pamujat pmuut._

No sooner had the draconian speech left his lips, Tezuka's body lit up with a beautiful golden glow that was so bright that Fuji had to fling one arm over his eyes to protect them from the searing light. But moments later, he started to lower the limb as he heard the deep, adult tones he knew so well speaking his name.

"Syusuke, once again I thank you for returning me to my true self."

"Mitsu..." Croaked Fuji, his open orbs flooding with hope as he dropped his arm to then brace his weight upon both of his hands. "...are you, is it really...? Mitsu!" Rearing into a sitting position, the Tensai stared incredulously at his gently smiling lover. "Tezuka, how old are you?"

Tenderly dragging his finger tips across a pale cheek, Tezuka cocked his head slightly to one side as he spoke.

"My human age is eighteen, but my true age is two hundred million years old."

"And..." said Fuji quickly, his breath leaving him in rapid little pants as he leaned over to gaze into Tezuka's warm, yet proud hazel-gold eyes. "...how old am I?"

"A little older than my human age. But there have been many times when people have mistaken you for being much younger."

Feeling his heart leap wildly in his chest, Fuji asked another question that would indeed confirm his lover's sudden, glorious return of memory.

"What is my brother's name?"

"Yuuta."

"And his full name?" Gasped Fuji while twitching his right thumb in Yuki's direction.

"Kagayakuyuki."

Back snapping straight, Fuji cut loose with an exultant whoop as he joyfully threw his hands above his head. Crying and laughing at the same time, laid back down upon Tezuka's naked adult body to hungrily claim his lips.

And this time, there would be no question of clothing getting in the way as they gloriously celebrated the renewal of their deep, everlasting bond.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Mitsu, what is your real name?"

Happy and relaxed, his hot sexual desires sated for the time being, Fuji laid dreamily content in Tezuka's arms. Lifting a sluggish arm, the Tensai lightly traced his fingertips across his lover's strong chest as he quietly sought an answer to a puzzle he had long wished to know.

Responding to the 'Blood's' loving caresses by levering himself up onto one elbow then cupping one smooth cheek in his right hand, the dragon king leaned in to gently kiss his human before gazing upon him out of haunted eyes.

"I'm afraid I still don't know Fuji. But I promise you this; once I do remember it, I will tell you."

Hope flared so hot within Fuji's breast then that he wasn't sure he could contain it. But mastering his urge to cheer, he settled for snuggling close to Tezuka as his lover lay down once more.

Draping one arm over his lover's flat belly, Fuji smiled blissfully as he breathed a long sigh of pure contentment. Tezuka was back to his old self and soon, he would fully regain his memory. Knowing that they would soon have to continue their quest but loath to move at that time, the Tensai closed his eyes; only to have them snap wide open at the sound of a low pitched cough close by.

Lifting his head off Tezuka's chest, he then gave his slightly red faced, annoyed looking guardian standing a few meters away a roguish grin.

"I wake up to find you both gone." The angel man grumbled while drawing himself up and firmly crossing his arms over his chest. "I experience a great deal of worried concern, only to then find the pair of you hiding here."

"Sorry Yuki." Fuji muttered around his happy smile. "But you know how it is."

"Sadly, yes, I do know how it is."

Turning his back, the obviously fuming angel man kept his gaze fixed to a distant point in the sky as he silently waited for his companions to compose themselves. But just as he was whipping his ridged body about, Fuji had caught a quick flash of intense sorrow marring the bird winged male's hard golden eyes.

Aware of the reason but filled with the grim knowledge that there was nothing he could do to ease Yuki's unrequited feelings, Fuji swiftly finished wriggling into his clothes before stopping to stare at the almost comical way that Tezuka was staring down at his own nudity.

But just as Fuji was opening his mouth to ask how in the world they were going to find him some clothing, the dragon king briefly closed his eyes in concentration. Moments later, he become engulfed within the mystical glow of his magic powers and within the space a couple of heartbeats, he stood before his slender lover garbed in loose fitting, medieval type clothing.

Turning his gaze onto Fuji, he suddenly blinked; an expression of curious confusion spreading across his face as he lifted his hands then frowned darkly.

"Tezuka, what..." Fuji started to say before it abruptly dawned on him what was wrong. Tezuka was now standing before him in full human form and plagued by his human body's genetic weakness, the captain of Seigaku was mildly blind without the aid of his trusty oval glasses.

Suppressing an urge to giggle, Fuji calmly asked him if he could also create a pair of optical enhances out of thin air.

Brightening, Tezuka lifted his left hand to his face and a mere second later, a pair of oval glasses flashed into existence before his serious russet eyes.

"Hnn... that's better." He remarked after taking an experimental look about himself. Stepping up to Fuji's side, he placed a gentle hand upon the willowy Tensai's right shoulder. "Come. Its time we were on our way."

Together, the pair began to set off towards the trees. Abruptly noticing that Yuki hadn't moved, the lovers stopped to look back at him.

"Yuki?" Fuji asked softly while extending an imploring hand. "Are you coming?"

"No." said the stoic angel man at once. "My time here is done."

Moving away from Tezuka, Fuji swiftly strode up to his guardian to peer into his eyes.

"What are you saying?"

"Look." Yuki flatly stated while lifting his left hand to point.

Following the line guardian's index finger was indicating, Fuji opened his eyes to stare at a portal of slowly revolving light hovering just off the ground between two towering pine trees.

Its outer edge boasted a bright golden light with a ring of blue radiance whirling idly within. However, the very center of the magic gateway was as dark as a midnight shadow and lowering his hand, Yuki voiced a tiny sigh as he regretfully informed his charges that he could not walk the path that now awaited them.

"Fuji Syusuke, your destiny lies along side that of the mighty gold and mine awaits me back in the living world. Promise me Fuji, that both of you will soon return to a world that badly needs you."

Feeling a lump rise in his throat, the Tensai spent a long moment gazing sadly at his guardian. Although he personally hadn't known the quiet, serious angel man long, Fuji knew that Yuki had been along side of him all of his life and even though he had known from the very second he had started his voyage of the heart that his dearest friend would be leaving him, the 'Blood' felt a tremor in his soul as his heart cried with gentle sorrow.

Open orbs glistening with moisture, Fuji turned to Tezuka then gently requested if he and Yuki could have a moment alone.

Completely understanding his love mate's attachment to the one who had so unfailingly protected and cared for the youth since the very minute of the teenager's birth, the regal dragon king gave a single firm nod of consent before quickly moving away to a discrete distance.

For the space of a few heartbeats, Yuki eyed the proud human form Mythic before placing his attention back on Fuji by carefully laying a brotherly hand upon the Tensai's left shoulder.

"Don't say goodbye." Said Yuki before a startled Fuji had been given a chance to utter so much as a single sound. "I have absolute faith in your powers and those of the mighty gold. Therefore, I know you will return to Varrock Jirakee and a new life for all Mythic creatures."

"Yes." Replied Fuji solemnly while reaching up to pluck his guardian's hand from his shoulders then cradle the limb in both of his own. "You said that the world needs me, but..." Stifling a sob, he lovingly held the back of the beautiful Hikari's slender hand against his right cheek. "...I need _you."_

Ever so carefully easing his hand out of Fuji's grip, Yuki turned his palm over to then lightly caress a pale cheek now sporting a thin sheen of warm salty moisture. Voicing a little gasp, Fuji rubbed his face against the reassuring touch before suddenly giving a small sad cry and launching himself against the tall upper realm dweller's chest to hold him as if he would never let go."

Giving into a powerful urge, Yuki held his now trembling friend within the circle of his long arms; his head dropping until his chin was resting on a soft bed of honey brown strands as his normally icy cold golden eyes glittered from an emotion that he had long thought was dead within his heart.

"I love you Syusuke, but since you only ever loved me in my dreams, I never wanted to wake up. But now..." Releasing the willowy youth, Yuki took a small step back to indicate Tezuka waiting patently a short distance away before lifting his left hand to point a path to the heavens. "...Your love for the mighty gold has awoken me and your love for each other has set my soul free. Syusuke..." Meeting his friend's sad eyes, Yuki briefly cradled the Tensai's chin with his right index finger as his lips curved into a tender smile. And in that one powerful moment in time, Fuji felt a strong jolt of pure regret due to things could never be as his guardian finished his sentence. "...thank you, for helping me live again."

A short, half bitter half joyful sound broke from Fuji then. "Tezuka has said the same thing a few times now."

"And so he should." Yuki answered as he let go to take a few small steps back. Extending his wings so Fuji's sad smile was exposed to the full glory of the tall angel man's impressive eighteen foot span, the once cold, proud angel who had slowly learned to feel once more prepared to leave. Raising his voice, he called out to the dragon king now striding up to rejoin them. "Take good care of him mighty gold. You may be the breath of the Brotherhood, but Fuji is the life blood and without blood, a creature cannot live."

Lifting from the ground, Yuki then paused to hover. "Come home soon, I'll be angry if you both keep me waiting too long."

One eye closing in a wink, the heavenly being launched himself skywards, circled twice then zipped away in the direction they had first come from.

Staring after his guardian long after the blond had dwindled to a tiny speck in the distance, Fuji leaned against his lover; his tired expression one of melancholy and weariness as he then turned to gaze at the waiting portal.

"Tezuka, what will we find beyond it?"

Slowly shaking his head, Tezuka told the Tensai that he didn't know.

"But I do know this." The dragon king firmly stated as they walked towards its entrance, "The last pieces of my missing memory can be found there and once I am truly whole, nothing shall ever come between us again."

"Even fear of a soul bind?"

Taking both of Fuji's hands into his own, Tezuka raised them to his lips before proudly announcing that he would gladly welcome such an event.

Hearts, minds and souls buoyed up with hope, the love mates then walked hand in hand into the dark portal to face their future together.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

To be continued...

Merry Christmas everyone! Enjoy your holidays while I take mine and don't forget! Much more Mythic Brotherhood goodness will be back soon!


	124. Voyage Of The Heart 5

Happy New Year! well, okay, this greeting may be a little late, but life has become a bit of a trial with its constant demands upon my time and having to suddenly rush my son to hospital with a bad throat and chest infection (thanks to the thick smoke of 4 major bushfires in our district. SCARY STUFF!) was a nerve wracking final straw. But now that he is on the mend, I thought the time had come to start slowly regaining a few hours of my life each day and devote some time to getting a little writing done. Right? WRONG!

ANOTHER event soon happened that completely threw my mind off writing altogether! For on Tuesday, January third 2008 at around 3am, my brood mare 'Atarashi Nissa' gave birth to a healthy little colt named... you guessed it... TEZUKA KUNIMITSU! I am most happy to report that both mum and baby are doing well. Readers may now view his photos on the Mythic Bro L.J

AND ON TOP OF EVERYTHING ELSE... ever notice how major events in your life always seem to come in sets of three?... I am attending yet another convention this weekend. I also happen to be on the committee of this one so because I have a lot of work to get done this week and I feel I've left my poor readers waiting long enough, I'm making this chapter a short one.

So dear readers, sorry that these posts have slowed down AGAIN, but I'll do my very best to keep this tale going as often as time permits. Thank you all for your patience.

-.-.-.-.--.-

Voyage of the heart.

Part 5

Story: Tora Macaw

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Stepping clear of the portal, Fuji and Tezuka found themselves gazing across a wide expanse of open grasslands that were backed by a long range of gently rolling hills. Above them, the early morning sun painted the landscape with a golden raidance that served to greatly enhance the area's natural beauty.

Casting a critical eye over the landlocked sea of glittering emerald growth, Tezuka began to walk steadily towards the higher ground. Easily keeping pace with his lover's long strides, Fuji took careful note the eerie silence surrounding them.

Drawing closer to the tall sloping mounds of earth, the two travelers startled a few crows that suddenly rose out of the grass in a flurry of heavy wing beats and loose feathers. Quickly gaining altitude, the avians zipped around in rapid circles; the large black creatures noisily cawing their dismay as some occasionally swooped low over their heads and glaring up at them, Tezuka frowned darkly as he noticed a baleful gleam of scarlet radiating from the flock of scavenger birds great round eyes.

Just as the disguised dragon king was about to breath fire at them, the entire flock unexpectedly gathered together and soaring towards the clouds, they gave one final drawn out call before swiftly disappearing against the northern horizon.

Staring after the dwindling dots, an open eyed Fuji quietly asked if they were about to run into trouble.

"I don't know." Tezuka answered gravely after a moment of silent thought. "Do not let your guard down for a second."

"And when..." replied Fuji, his head cocking to one side as his habitual smile returned to light up his pretty, heart shaped face, "...have I ever let my guard down?"

For a moment, a short lived shadow of a smile graced Tezuka's lips as he turned his solemn russet orbs towards the crest of the nearest hill. Reaching the top, he then indicated a path that led downwards towards a small settlement of huts clustered at the base.

Flicking an index finger in the tiny village's direction, Fuji softly asked if Tezuka had been there during his very long life time.

"I can, hnn... almost remember seeing this place." the regal male quietly remarked as the two males drew closer.

With their thatched roofs of tightly woven straw and twigs, the small round dwellings made of hard baked clay bricks were clearly of medieval design and as the lovers began their descent, a small crowd of raggedly dressed people emerged to stare grimly in their direction.

"Stay close." warned Tezuka while warily taking note of the crude yet effective farm tools most of the peasant folk gripped in their grimy work roughened hands. "Don't use your powers unless forced to."

"No need to tell me." Fuji all but purred as he gave the surly villagers what he hoped would be a winning smile.

Abruptly, a heavily built man broke away from the main cluster to march straight towards the travelers; his feet firmly planting with every determined step as he lifted an empty hand in greeting.

Standing roughly five feet tall, his thick arms and sturdy legs bulged from layers of dirty, foul smelling rough spun woolen cloth. With his mass of red hair and long tangled beard, he reminded Fuji of a mud covered bear emerging from the depths of a swamp as the man glared at the 'Blood' out of wild looking green eyes.

"Halt strangers!" he barked in rough, unfriendly tones. "What village do you hail from and business do you have in the land of Cantomoon?"

"My village is far from here and my... friend and I are on a long journey." Tezuka steadily replied before Fuji could speak. "What can you tell us of the lands we must pass through?"

Favoring the pair with a sharp up and down glance, the man grunted his satisfaction of Tezuka's explanation before raising his right arm and pionting to the way beyound his village.

"There is a low lying path that leads through the valley of the lost. Do not pass that way unless you wish to deal with the strange and mystical creatures that live there. The high way takes you into the starkland hills past the king's mines." Abruptly giving a short bark of laughter, the man suddenly gave Tezuka a roguish grin. "But if you go that way, keep a firm grip upon your oddly dressed maid, for the winged knights that guard it are well known for their enjoyment of anyone sporting a beautiful face."

'_Winged knights?' _ Fuji asked silently. '_Could he mean Hikari or demons?'_

_'Both species liked to travel upon the mortal plane during medieval times.' _Tezuka warned while seriously pondering the information. '_And, it's most unfortunate that Dark Hunters and rogue angel folk once made a sport out of cavorting with helpless human women.'_

Reverting back to normal everyday speech, Tezuka carefully considered his next set of words. He didn't wish to appear completely out of place by directly asking who the king was. However, a faint memory from a time long past was stirring within his mind and wanting to know if the current ruler of this period in time was human or otherwise, Seigaku's captain cautiously framed his next question.

"The king has many different mines scattered throughout his lands. What treasure does he seek in the hills beyond your home?"

"Gold, silver, precious gems." answered the man curtly. "The area was once home to a dragon, but King Robert of the lightning star..."

"A dragon?" Fuji suddenly cut in. Eyes peeling open, he gave the startled human the full blast of his glittering cerulean orbs as he spoke in convincingly wondrous tones. "A real dragon?"

"Aye, a real dragon!" cried the man while excitedly waving his arms above his head. "Black it was, as black as midnight! A huge flame belching, gas breathing devil that bought nothing but death to all who opposed it! And if that wasn't bad enough, the wretched beast would raid our livestock each day, leaving us no cattle and very few sheep for us to feast upon. "

Arms folding tightly across his chest, his lips compressed into a thin line, Tezuka held his composure well. However, the wounded anger flashing within his eyes was all too clear to Fuji as the heavily built human continued to tell his tale.

"Our village is already poor and hiring what should have been professional dragon slayers made it more so. But those men were all useless, for the dragon would kill them before cheerfully dumping their charred corpses among us as if laughing at our puny efforts to destroy it."

'_Odd.' _Tezuka silently informed his concerned lover. '_My subjects are peaceful and normally didn't prey upon livestock. And if humans attacked, they would rather try to flee than kill.'_

_'Unless they were like Akutsu.' _SaidFujifirmlyas imagesof whatthe once volatile greenhad been through early in his life played briefly within the back of his mind.

_"Or a nesting female feeding her children.' _Replied Tezuka grimly. _'Dark Hunters taught humans that a female guarding her young were easy targets as they would refuse to leave them and I fear the humans may have killed her hatchlings thus driving her into killing for revenge.' _

"Hey!" grumped the human while dealing the top of Tezuka's left arm a sharp poke with the handle the roughly hewn stone axe he held in his right hand. "I'm talking to you! Now listen..." he continued while mostly ignoring the sharp glare he was receiving from his mildly outraged guest.

Taking a moment to grumble something under his breath about the rudeness of travelers who didn't give their full attention to his exciting tale, the village headman drew a deep breath before re-commencing his narrative.

"Just as we were on the verge of starvation, the king arrived for the annual tithes and upon learning of our plight, he rode into the hills with his armies, sought out the dragon and returned to us with its head mounted upon his saddle horn."

A shudder ran through Tezuka and for a few seconds, his closed eyes betrayed a fleeting moment of pain etched onto his face. Not noticing the handsome youth's short lived display of intense sorrow, the red head once again turned his gaze towards a distant line of heaped earth.

"With the beast vanquished, the king claimed the starkland range for himself and set up a mine there. His men have been drawing out what is rumored to be the dragon's treasure horde ever since."

Thoughtfully nodding his head, Tezuka then asked for how long.

"A full turn of the moon I'd say." snorted the man. "We may have re-gained our live stock, but we won't see a scrap of that gold or silver."

"Is the king there now?" asked Fuji, his head tilting a little to one side as he smiled.

For a moment, the man stared at the Tensai as if the youth were a feast and he himself was starving. Leering at the willowy 'Blood' he then licked his lips before addressing his next words to Tezuka.

"Now why would such a pretty wench who dares dress like a man ask if the king is at the mine?"

Answering with a killer death glare of doom, Tezuka's blazing russet orbs silently voiced their fury by firmly grasping the man's brazen stare in a vicious strangle hold until the shaken red head had taken a step back and lowered his eyes.

Then, as if suddenly remembering that his people neither liked nor welcomed strangers the village headman growled under his breath... as if berating himself for carelessly showing a lusty interest in Fuji... before hefting his weapon and sharply indicating the way north.

"Go. It's your business if you chose the high path but you have no business here."

Setting off without another word or sideways glance, Tezuka and Fuji stalked out of the settlement to soon leave the buildings far behind them.

Striding purposely through large wheat fields, the pair of travelers held their silence until the village had shrunk to a tiny dot in the distance. Stopping beside the sparkling waters of a fast running stream twisting its way between thick lines of coarse grass that marked the end of farm land, Tezuka surprised Fuji by suddenly enfolding the petite teenager in his arms and holding him close.

Willingly pressing his slender form against Tezuka's strong body, the Tensai spent a moment soothing his lover as the human disguised dragon king silently mourned the loss of his kind.

"This period in human history marked the beginning of hardship for dragons." he murmured into Fuji's soft honey brown hair. "Persecution was rampant and it was only because of the Hikari who are loyal to Jinnai's laws binding our souls to human bodies that we found a way to escape. But many refused such protection at first and Dark Hunters or the few banished rogue angel folk forced to live on the mortal plain found the ruthless slaying my kind to be a lucrative business. Human knights wanting riches and glory soon caught on and with our females vulnerable the slaughter was as swift as it was unmerciful."

Gently disengaging himself from his lover's embrace, Fuji lovingly cupped Tezuka's right cheek as his other hand tenderly caressed the distressed male's upper left arm and shoulder.

"I'm so sorry that my people have killed so many of yours." Sliding his hands down so they rested upon the messy haired male's slender hips, Fuji then peered intently into Tezuka's troubled orbs. "But do you remember Mitsu? You used your great magic to rescue the souls that were once trapped here and now, there are many dragons in the world once more."

"Yes." said Tezuka softly. Lifting his hands to his eyes, the proud youth pushed his knuckles under his glasses to quickly rub some gathering moisture from his hazy orbs. Lowering them, he rested both palms on Fuji's shoulders as small smile graced his lips. "Dragons and others of the Brotherhood have returned to the living world so I am content."

"And you had better be content with me too." Laughed Fuji while lightly dealing his solemn lover a playful swat against the center of his chest.

Pulling his ginning love mate back into a warm embrace, Tezuka firmly reassured the alluring human that he would always be happy as long as Fuji was at his side. Bending down, the hidden dragon sealed his promise with a kiss that his lover eagerly returned.

Around them, the morning breeze gusted through wheat and grass as long ribbons of white cloud appeared to stream before the bright sun. Banners of shadows played tag upon the ground causing wide areas of darkness and light to ripple over the bodies of two travelers passionately re-affirming their love. So deeply locked in their own little world of perfect harmony, neither of them noticed one large shadow suddenly detaching from the rest.

For the space of a single heart beat, a great bird like silhouette briefly cast its grey light across the earth bound lovers before swiftly sailing northward and dissolving into nothingness.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

For the rest of the morning, Tezuka and Fuji strolled through open grasslands as if they hadn't a care in the entire world. Around midday, they came to a place where the long growth gave way to a lengthy stretch of dead plant life that had been trampled flat to form a very clear pathway. Following the simple track, the questing duo soon found themselves at two way junction where the primitive roadway broke off to become two separate trails. One of them led downwards where a shady valley lay nestled between two large hills. The other one marched upwards and taking careful note of the many wheel ruts and tangled mass of footprints indicating frequent use, Tezuka suddenly experienced a faint flickering here and there feeling of having been that way once before.

Taking a few steps along the hill path, the regal youth lifted his left hand to point at a clearly visible structure hanging suspended between two towering granite cliffs crowning twin hill tops just right of the first mounds of tall ground.

"I know this place." letting his arm drop, Tezuka shook his head in confused sorrow. "But I can't recall why."

Taking his lover's hand in his own, Fuji gently told him not to stress.

"Let's find the answer at the top."

Breaking into an easy jog, the pair quickly trotted up the first hillside. Reaching the summit, they stopped to stare at the sight of a small, ramshackle old log cabin squatting between two enormous boulders marking the entrance of a stony track leading towards a long wood and rope bridge.

As the voyagers approached, a huge towering giraffe of a man wearing gleaming silver plate amour over a long red leather coat emerged from the small dwelling to coldly stare at the teenagers. Placing the blade of a huge broad sword across one massive shoulder, he then lowered his head just enough to be able to glare at his guests over the tops of his dark blue oval glasses.

"Halt strangers." he boomed in a low pitched, menacing tone that made Fuji's scalp crawl. "If you wish to pass, two answers you must give to Kirin Vass."

'_Do we fight him?' _asked Fuji after a few minutes of silence had held sway over the setting.

'_No.' _replied Tezuka at once. With the crisp wind blowing across his glasses, Seigaku's captain advised patience. '_For all of his unusual height, this man is fully human so for now, we shall ask him what he wants.'_

Lifting his weapon, the path guardian spent a moment studying the way the sunlight was reflecting off its highly polished surface before allowing the flat to rest on the thick leather glove covering his left palm as he spoke.

"A fox woman held prisoner lives in the woods. So first tell me; do you know of this magical dame and if so, what is her name?"

At a loss, Fuji mind spoke to ask his lover how they could answer such a question. But after a giving the query a few seconds of very serious thought, Tezuka boldly stated a name; "Alianna."

Nodding so the thick shaggy mane of white hair covering his skull bounced a little, Kirin smiled before speaking again.

"Your answer is correct and true, but now you must answer question two. Through the places that you have passed, what names are first, second, last?"

Keeping his open eyes fixed to Tezuka's serious face, the willowy 'Blood' held his silence as his lover gave the question grave consideration.

A cold feeling of screaming tension settled over the little group and voicing a low pitched "Hnn" the messy haired male gave his answer.

"The first land we passed through bears no name and holds only what you take with you. Second was the village of Cantomoon and third shall be the Starkland hills."

Approval lit within the tall guardian's hard blue eyes and nodding his shaggy head, Kirin Vass indicated the rough road behind him with a wave of a large hand.

"Once passed all land that our king holds, there is a challenge that you must be told. Beware the lair of the demon's maze and traps as deadly as a basilisks gaze. Greet those you see who lack bereft and take pathways not to the left."

"I understand..." said Tezuka while taking note of his lover's puzzled expression."...and I thank you for your guidance."

Setting off once more, Fuji waited until they were out of the other man's ear shot before gently demanding an explanation.

Giving his curious lover a tender look, Tezuka then fixed his intense gaze onto the bridge ahead as he spoke.

"There are still some hazy thoughts in my mind and not all of my memories are clear. But one thing I do remember is once meeting a Kitsune named Alianna."

"Kirin said she was a captive." stated Fuji while thoughtfully rubbing his chin. "Will we be helping her?"

"If our path takes us to her then we will assist." answered Tezuka at once. "But first, we must see if the king of this time is human or mythic."

"Mitsu..." Stopping, Fuji rested his left hand on Tezuka's right arm as he voiced his concerns. "...what if this 'king Robert' is Raidon? After all, that villager did mention that the king has the title of lightening star."

"Yes." said Tezuka slowly, a hint of anger burning within his solemn russet orbs as he shifted his gaze to the sky. "The name of Raidon is connected to storms and his clan is called Devine Star." Snorting a thin cloud of steam through his nose, the regal youth lowered his head to look upon the face of his lover once more. "And I had thought I had seen all of the treachery he was capable of. Syusuke, I can almost remember once encountering a powerful human with Hikari like magic and he _did _kill a black dragon. But the details are not clear in my mind."

Dealing the ground a sharp kick, Tezuka then made a low pitched exasperated sound as his frustration over his lost memories momentarily showed clearly on his face.

For Fuji, the sight of his strong, stoic lover coming close to losing control over his emotions was slightly disturbing and closing his eyes, he tilted his head to one side as the gave troubled dragon king a warm smile.

"Soon, we'll be home and we can have a good laugh about this. But for now, let's just concentrate on finding a way out of the afterlife. "

"I don't think I've laughed about anything for about a thousand years." muttered Tezuka as they drew closer to a primitive bridge spanning a yawning chasm between two towering hills. "But I may consider the prospect once we are safely back in Varrock Jirakee."

Chuckling, Fuji shook his head in amusement before stopping to stare at the structure suspended before him.

Made of solid heavy wooden planks strung up between long strands of rope thicker than a well grown dragon's front leg, the ancient bridge appeared to be sturdy enough and after carefully checking for any signs of wear, the two travelers decided it was safe enough to cross. Once on the other side, they hiked their way down the hill side then followed the path as it curved away along side of another small hill.

Nestled in a vale in the center of more raised ground, Tezuka and Fuji could clearly see a large settlement backed by the gaping entrance of huge cave set halfway up a tall granite cliff face. To Tezuka, the area would have once been perfect for a nesting female dragon and determined to discover the truth behind its sad demise, the proud teenager marched resolutely towards it.

-.-.-.-.-

To Be Continued...


	125. Voyage Of The Heart 6

Hi ya all! Damn! I just can't believe an entire _month _has shot by since I last updated this story! Where the heck has all my time gone? Well, let's see; I've had a sick horse to nurse. (He is much better now! Wooo! Darn injury infection. Heat and dust is the curse of the Aussie summer.) And Tezuka the foal is five weeks old now and needs a lot of daily handling to keep him a nice, friendly equine. But believe me! He certainly does have his "Captain moments" where he glares down his nose and goes into 'proud' mode!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me. Dragons belong to themselves. Tezuka belongs to Fuji. (But then, we ALL know that!)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Voyage of the heart"

Part 6

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As the pair of travelers marched purposely towards a large village of stone huts and crude brick work, hordes of raggedly dressed people laden with different kinds of burdens paused in their movements to briefly stare at the approaching strangers.

Some of them carried large sacks while others held a variety of mining tools in their thin yet strong arms while elsewhere, teams of sweating humans struggled to push rough wooden carts filled with rubble in the direction of towering mounds of rock.

Shifting his gaze towards the yawning cavern entrance, Tezuka frowned at the sight of others straining to push primitive vehicles loaded with shining objects clear of the darkness and sweeping the area with his lidded gaze, Fuji drank in the sight of scrawny children or feeble old folk staggering under the weight of heavy water skins as they made their way towards their fellow workers. Some of them moved towards a small group of burly males that were clearly overseeing the work while others tottered unsteadily in the direction of tough, solid looking sentries strung out at evenly spaced places around the entire mine site.

Two such people were now grimly striding straight at the travelers and glaring at the shimmering light swords they held, Tezuka silently warned Fuji to let him do all the talking.

"Halt strangers!" barked one the disguised mythic beings while menacing the human form dragon king's chin with the point of his blade. "What village do you hail from? You are not one of our lord's messengers or workers, I know them all! What is your purpose here? Answer carefully if you value your life!"

For a few long moments, a screaming tension rose up to settle over the small group as stern russet orbs locked onto two pairs of fiercesome guardsmen eyes. To Fuji, it seemed like he could hear Tezuka's heartbeat challenging the hostile spirits of those blocking their path and just as the glaring strangers seemed to be on the verge of swinging their weapons, the hidden dragon king spoke in firm, steady tones.

"I have no village. I am a wanderer seeking an answer to the riddle of life. In Cantomoon, I heard that the king; a man of great wisdom was to be found here so I have come in search of his much sought after advice."

Two cruel blue orbs stared long and hard and after what felt like an eternity, the leader of the pair threw back his head to laugh nastily.

"Our lord has no time for such foolish nonsense."

"Perhaps your lord would allow me to stay for a day or two while I ask him for the benefits of his knowledge." Tezuka answered evenly.

Snorting through his nose, the cobalt eyed guard indicated the track leading into the settlement with a casual wave of his gauntlet covered right hand.

"Oh, you'll _stay_ alright." he sneered while stepping around behind the lovers then ordering Tezuka and Fuji to precede him by dealing them both a rough shove. "We'll give you our very finest guest quarters and if you are lucky, our lord will speak with you later this night."

Chortling loudly, the guardsmen marched his captives through the center of the village. Just before the travelers were brutally cast into a crudely built stone hut set just below the gaping mine entrance, both hidden dragon king and human 'Blood' frowned fiercely over the sight of the chained workers surrounding them and knew that without a shadow of a doubt that they too had suddenly joined the sad ranks of a suffering township of slaves.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Quickly leaping to his feet, Tezuka briefly glared fire and ice at the departing guards before turning his attention onto Fuji. Sitting cross-legged on the cabin's filthy sand floor, the cerulean eyed youth stared up at his lover in mute befuddlement.

'_Tell me something Mitsu; why are we allowing this? You and I could smear those guards in a heartbeat yet here we are, happily locked up in a medieval holiday home.' _Snorting his disdain, Fuji then sourly commented that maybe their captors were hoping they would breed.

Ignoring the acid sarcasm dripping from his love mate's sneering mind, Tezuka moved back over to the door to peer intently through the bars. Nostrils twitching, his highly acute dragon hearing alert for the slightest of sounds, the disguised ruler made absolutely certain that they were alone before crossing the small hut to sit beside his clearly furious human.

'_Fuji Syusuke' taking_ both the young man's hands into his own, Tezuka gazed deeply into the Tensai's open slivery-blue orbs. '_While it's true that we could fight our way out of this in the blink of a eye, such course of action wouldn't be wise for too many humans would be caught in the crossfire and I have no desire to see innocent lives sacrificed in our quest for freedom.'_

_'True.' _Fuji answered silently '_But we can't just sit here.'_

_'I don't intend to. Fuji, I have a strong feeling our "friends" will soon be parading their ruler before us and once I have learnt the truth of what happened here, we'll free the people and be on our way.'_

_'Mitsu.' _ said Fuji as a sudden thought occurred to him. '_How do you think these folk are going to react when they see us for what we really are? As you have said before, humans and Mythics have never quite got along throughout all known history.'_

_'We will first have to earn their trust.' _ Replied Tezuka after a long moment of grave contemplation. '_For once I transform, I cannot allow the risk of them attacking us or fleeing due to fear and prejudice.'_

Thoughtfully rubbing his chin, Fuji then asked his lover if he could remember being in such a situation before.

Casting his troubled russet orbs towards the barred window set at eye height in the door of their ramshackle prison, Tezuka sadly admitted to having but the faintest memory of being detained in such a manner many long years ago.

'_But I can't remember the outcome.' _he said in response to Fuji's next question.

'_Shall we find out for ourselves?' _ The 'Blood' abruptly answered with a roguish grin. '_This could get exciting.'_

_'Exciting is hardly the word I would chose.' _muttered Tezuka darkly.

Suddenly leaping to his feet, he rushed to the door to glare outwards. Joining him, Fuji stood on his toes to also peer out at the scene now taking place on the large square of rubble strewn open ground set in the center of the block of huts that framed the space directly before their place of confinement.

At least a dozen guardsmen were striding into the open in a fan formation, their shimmering energy blades ignited as they marched before a small, ornate open carriage that was being pulled by a team of six slaves. But it wasn't the captive's sad plight that caused all those now gathering around the medieval vehicle to shudder.

Whatever unearthly beauty the tall workers had possessed was covered under a thick layer of dirt and grime. Their once free flowing black tresses were now a tangled mass of filthy hair gone wild. But worst of all, the slaves carried the mangled, twisted remains of cruelly broken wings that drooped sadly from limp shoulders and drinking in the sight of their cloudy eyes straining see past the end of their noses, Tezuka curled his upper lip; a thin jet of steam flowing from his nostrils as he made plans to include the unfortunate Thleerum in the village rescue while glaring blazing daggers of doom at the one seated atop his transport.

Even with the aid of the human disguise boasting a short grey beard, long silvery-grey hair and youthful appearance, the dragon king knew without a shadow of a doubt the man seated upon plush woolen cushions was not Raidon. However, there was a chilling familiarly about the hidden Hikari that made Tezuka's breath catch in his throat and caused an angry low pitched growl to form.

Beside him, Fuji stared through open orbs that clearly spoke of incredulous anger as recognition flooded his features. Comparing the "King" now haughtily receiving homage from his reluctant subjects to a pinch faced man with grey hairs peppering a short platinum mane that he had come to know during an international tennis tournament, the furious 'Blood' then stiffly drew back from the bars and spat out a name like a curse; "Baker."

"Yes, Baker or "Kanada" to give him his 'mortal realm' Hikari name." confirmed Tezuka as he also took a brief ride on a train of tangled memories. "My mind may still be a little blank, but I remember that arrogant American tennis coach."

Turning his upper body back towards the door, Fuji grimly asked why the outcast upper realm dweller would be lording over a village of enslaved humans in the Middle Ages.

"I would say it's because he cannot rule over his own kind." Tezuka answered darkly. "Remember Fuji, this scene is connected to my memories and this land we stand in is part of the afterlife. Hmm..." Rubbing his chin, the disguised gold sternly declared that for Baker to here now, he must have died in the real world.

"Many died in battle." Fuji stated while peering out at the angel man now imperiously marshalling his workers beyond the barred window. "Mitsu, are you telling me that everyone we've met here is dead?"

"I...I'm not sure." Staring at the ground, Tezuka's face momentarily showed great puzzlement. "We saw Kabaji, but he was like a huge ghost. We know he is alive, so it stands to reason that 'real' inhabitants of this world are dead."

Feeling his mind reel as he tried to make sense of his lover's logic, Fuji responded by ruefully shaking his head before muttering something under his breath about the workings of the universe being too weird to fully comprehend.

"Fuji..." the name was uttered as a quiet warning."...guards approaching."

Leaning against Tezuka, the willowy youth frowned at the burly males rapidly trotting towards their prison. Four of them lined up either side of the doorway while a fifth one noisily unlocked the door before roughly yanking it open.

"You!" he snapped while stabbing a thick finger at Tezuka. "Come!"

Silently reassuring his fellow captive, the hidden gold quickly stepped into the open. Behind his back, two guardsmen stalked into the hut to leer at a defiant Fuji. Hearing the door click shut, Tezuka started to march grimly towards Baker as the man gazed off towards the lowering sun. Seconds later, a short lived blue light flared from the hut; the vision of Fuji now sitting comfortably upon two very unconscious Hikari bringing a pleased twinkle to Tezuka's eyes while his mouth twitched up from the faintest shadow of a satisfied smirk as he drew closer the king.

Unaware of what had taken place behind them, Tezuka's escorts planted heavy hands upon his shoulders while barking out a harsh command for him to kneel. Freeing himself from their iron grip with a sudden twist, the messy haired teenager stood tall and proud as he glared at the now very-interested-in-his-new-slave ruler.

"A dragon." Drawled Baker softly after a long moment of intense scrutiny. "I know you are a dragon, but I cannot tell what kind." Leaning forwards, the hidden angel man then beckoned his latest prisoner closer. "So strange to see one in human form, but it is of no concern beast. Even though you hide yourself well, you are mine now."

Extending his right hand, Baker held it palm up. "You know what I want. Do it, I command you."

Folding his arms tightly across his chest, Tezuka's only reply was a cold glare.

"Bah!" snorted Baker, an expression of cruel amusement covering his harsh features as he rocked back in his seat then impatiently waved his defiant prey away. "I haven't got time for this nonsense. The end will be as I will it, so your bonding to me can wait. Guards! Chain this creature as he is and put him in with the others. His companion can join him soon."

Bowing, the leader of the squad turned to the regal youth then snapped out both hands. Splinters of gold-white lightening erupted from his palms; the small electrical bolts crackling as they played around his out spread fingers before forming into a solid beam that lanced out to strike Tezuka's wrists. Instantly, the unearthly energy engulfed the teenager's limbs to trap them within a narrow band of light. Splitting, a second fork shot down his legs to encase his ankles.

Grim faced, the watching humans observed the new slave's bondage with a well hidden silent wonder; for every other person chained in such a manner had writhed and screamed in agony, yet this new man bore the binding with a stoic dignity and complete gravity that made his fellow slaves suddenly gaze upon him with an unexplained sense of new hope.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was just past sunset when the thick wooden door to a long timber structure was thrown open and Fuji abruptly appeared within. Stumbling, he half fell, but two strong arms emerging from the semi darkness swiftly stopped his fall. Straightening, the honey haired youth smiled his thanks to Tezuka before moving slightly away to gaze slowly about at his surroundings.

Judging from the size of the building and the lingering, musty smell of animals, Fuji guessed the dwelling had once been used to house livestock. But now as his keen eyesight probed the shadows, all he could see were rows of dispirited humans that gazed sadly at him as they sat slumped against the walls or crumbling wooden partitions that would have been used to separate cattle.

Letting his glittering orbs rove over the iron shackles restricting the prisoners movement, Fuji then cast his gaze downwards to briefly study his own bindings before cocking a semi amused eye towards Tezuka's shimmering restraints.

"Very pretty." purred Fuji, his head tilting to one side as he regarded his lover with a closed eye smile. "Care to swap your lovely jewelry for my stunning bracelets?"

Just as Tezuka was opening his mouth to speak, a new voice spoke in the gloomy twilight.

"How can you possibly make jokes?"

Turning towards the sound, the two travelers watched a shadow detach itself from a nearby wall that quickly materialized into the shape of a large man.

In better times, Tezuka and Fuji guessed that he would have well built and rather strong. But judging from the way his ragged clothing hung loosely upon his tall frame, it was painfully clear the man had recently lost condition.

"I am Tarsek, headman of the Starkland village. Who are you, and where do you come from?"

For a long moment, Tezuka was silent before sternly stating that their names or origins were not important. Seeing the head man merely shrug his indifference, the disguised gold told him a little of their travels and how they had come to now be standing before him. Voicing a grunt, Tarsek told the lovers they would have been wiser to have stayed away.

"I am a seeker of knowledge..." Tezuka proudly told him. "...and I wish to learn the truth of what happened here."

"We were attacked and enslaved." Growled the headman as he returned to his place on the floor. "That's all you need to know. The two of you, like all of us are now King Robert's property."

Sitting down before their reluctant host, Fuji fixed the surly male with the force of his open gaze. At first, Tarsek flinched away from the unearthly gleam. But snorting his annoyance, he then gave a short bark of bitter laughter.

"A fine trick wench, but it won't save you here."

"Oh, I don't know about that." Said Fuji, his lips curving into a happy smirk as he spoke. "I've already taught two guards a lesson they'll never forget and I'm more than willing to teach the rest."

Hearing a rustling noise, the slender youth glanced about at the groups of people now shuffling towards him. There was curiosity in their dull eyes, but plenty of pain as well and deciding that now wasn't the time to be making flippant remarks, Fuji turned his attention to Tezuka as the hidden dragon king quietly but firmly asked Tarsek how the village had come to be a forced mining camp.

Gathering his loose clothing about himself, the village headman steadily returned the new comer's frank stare before shrugging his shoulders and grumbling under his breath; "You may as well know, we have all night."

Sitting up straighter, Tarsek beckoned Tezuka and Fuji closer then leaned forward to begin his story in hushed tones.

"Our village was once a thriving farming community, but we also mined coal at the base of the hills behind us. Then one day, a small black dragon entered our home. At first, my people were afraid as we had only ever seen them soaring high among the clouds and to have one suddenly appear on the ground right before us was a bit of shock. However, I was willing to approach it and to my intense surprise, it spoke to me. "

"That took some nerve." Commented Fuji, his face filled with carefully constructed awe as he listened to the tale with convincing wonderment. "I thought dragons were dangerous."

"So did we." Tarsek continued. "But the little creature was soft spoken and very polite. It asked me if it could use one of our old mining shafts as a lair and in return for our kindness, it would be our protector. On that day, we formed an alliance with a beast that we soon came to respect. "

"Did it tell you its name?" asked Tezuka, his glasses gleaming from the feeble light of a few small camp fires now being lit throughout the barn.

A tired looking old woman shuffled up to distribute a few strips of dried meat and some grimy bowls half filled with watery soup to all those listening to Tarsek's tale and thanking her for a thin heel of hard bread, Tezuka quietly urged the head man to speak.

"Xanderthrax." Said Tarsek while carefully soaking part of his bread in a pale looking liquid that boasted a few narrowly cut pieces of potato and twisted, stringy carrot. "She called herself Xanderthrax. Most of time, she kept to herself, but sometimes she would sit before her cave and talk with six demons that would bring her gifts of treasure and seemed to be her friends."

"The six slaves that were pulling Ba... I mean Robert's cart?"

Looking straight at Fuji, Tarsek nodded an affirmative.

"Aye wench, the very same. After a while, we came to ignore them as much as we did the dragon's comings and goings for none of them ever bothered us or harmed us in anyway. Once, a large group of bandits came howling down from hill tops, but true to her word, Xanderthrax defended us so we thanked her by giving her a few of our cows. Then, one day, something amazing happened. Our dragon came back down into the village and not alone. There were ten little dragons with her that were no larger than sheep. After proudly showing off her hatchlings she returned to the lair and life proceeded as normal. But then..."

Here Tarsek paused, his despairing, work worn grey eyes taking on hard gleam as he remembered what had taken place.

"A man called Varden used to live here. He liked to travel about and foolishly boast about our village dragon. He went down to Cantomoon to tell the people there of the events that had been taking place here. A few young hot heads decided it might be fun to attack Xanderthrax and bask in the glory of being labeled as dragonslayers. But at first, it was nothing but talk. However, one of them, a youth by the name of Brandon goaded his friends into recruiting others and after gathering a huge crowd of followers from other settlements, Brandon led an attack on the lair in the middle of the night."

Momentarily stopping his narrative, Tarsek ran a trembling hand through his tangled mane of brown hair; his breathing becoming heavy from emotion as he recalled the events of that terrible night.

"They sneaked in then set upon her as she slept and by the time my people had awoken and reached the lair to investigate the commotion, the damage had already been done. Her young had been slain and Xanderthrax herself had been badly wounded."

"And what..." asked Tezuka firmly, his russet orbs dark with sorrow as he envisioned the intense anguish the clanless female would have suffered. "...of the demons who had befriended her?"

"Brandon..." here, Tarsek's voice grew sharp."...and his closest followers lured them out by means of a trick and once they had drawn the demons away, the rest attacked the dragon. Crazy from the grief of losing her young and out of her head from pain, she launched an attack on us before taking a terrible revenge upon the surrounding lands. "

"We tried to tell her it wasn't us." wheezed an old man before Tezuka and Fuji could speak. "But she would not listen."

"That's right." confirmed Tarsek at once. "She was even beyond listening to the demons. Knights wanting to make names for themselves came here to kill her, but the demons killed them instead then Xanderthrax would dump the bodies elsewhere. And just when we thought things couldn't get any worse, King Robert rode in with his armies. He defeated the demons and you have now seen what has become of them. Once the dragon was dead, he immediately made us his slaves and set us the task of retrieving the dragon's treasure horde. But not satisfied with just gold or silver, he also forces us to mine the coal that's used to stoke the fires of his forges that make his terrible weapons."

"Has he enslaved others?" asked Fuji quietly.

Closing his eyes, Tarsek nodded wearily as he leaned his head back against the wall.

"Yes. King Robert is a tyrant that holds seven lands in his iron grip. "

"There have been those who have tried to oppose him." Grunted a middle aged woman sitting to the headman's right, "But the King is a powerful wizard whom no one can defeat in battle."

"And his men are just as powerful." Tarsek spoke on. "You have seen their magical weapons and..."

Flicking a finger at Tezuka's shimmering restraints, the headman commented upon the other powers of Robert's knights before sadly stating that they could also fly.

"How can we possibly fight a wizard that commands the force of the sun and makes powerful bird men of his followers? You two have stumbled upon a sad story and now you are part of it."

Voicing a low pitched "Hnnn," Tezuka carefully asked Tarsek if he would accept the help of another dragon if one were to appear in his village.

Upon hearing the regal youth's question, muttered talk instantly broke out around the barn.

"Xanderthrax was kind." said one person.

But then another spoke of how she had turned on them and that dragons could no longer be trusted.

"Only because of Brandon's gang." Grumbled a third voice in the darkness. "I for one would certainly welcome a dragon's help any time."

"Then you are a fool." spat someone else. "They are beasts and monsters that attack humans the very second something does not go right for them."

"Aeron..." Said a young woman emerging from the gloom to stand over the speaker as he sat against a wooden partition, "...what would you do if your family was destroyed?"

"Why, I'd ki... er, that would depend." he added hastily as he noticed his sister's sly expression.

"The truth is..." Raising her voice, the woman addressed the entire gathering. "...that dragons are no different from us when it comes to defending their families."

"Well said Shaya." Remarked Tarsek while sweeping his people with an authoritive gaze. "A dragon's help would indeed be welcome, but sadly, there is no way in this world that we will be able to ask for help and if a dragon was to come here, Robert would slay it or enslave it."

Knowing his chance had come to safely reveal himself, Tezuka stood proudly before the chained ranks of suffering humans. But just as he was about to speak, the loud sound of a lock rattling followed by the noise of a bolt sliding back echoed throughout the building.

Seconds later, the main door had been thrown wide and least twenty armed Hikari stalked into the humans midst.

"Silence!" Roared the flame haired leader of the group, the cold glitter of his energy blade reflecting in cruel blue eyes as he swept the prisoners with his steely gaze. "Talk will not be tolerated! All of you..." For a few long seconds, the angel man glared fire and ice at Tezuka before moving away to snarl at the rest of the prisoners now cowering against the walls. "...shut up and get some sleep, you'll be needing it if you animals expect to fill your quotas tomorrow!"

Folding his thick arms across his massive chest, the Hikari flipped large mottled wings as he let his self satisfied sneer rove over the now utterly silent humans.

Signaling some of his guards to follow him, the commander left the barn and with six Hikari left to watch over their captives, there was no further chance for anyone to speak.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next morning, Tezuka was hauled unceremoniously before Baker who once again demanded that the hidden dragon bond with him. But as the harsh order resulted in a burnt hand, the outraged angel man commanded his defiant captive to be sent into the mine where he could spend the day rethinking his life choices before once again being offered a chance of an "easier" existence.

Chained alongside his fellow slaves, Tezuka hardly noticed the fact that they were pushing a huge wagon load of coal as his mind mulled over the facts he had learnt the night before.

Tarsek had referred to the dragon as being 'small' so therefore, Xanderthrax must have been a young female bearing her first clutch. Frowning, the disguised gold tried hard to recall such a dragon. In his minds eye, an image started to form of a small clan who had at first shunned the offer of Hikari protection. Such dragons he knew, had then gone on to seek out the company of peaceful demons and while Thleerium couldn't bond to a dragon the way Hikari could, the two species had often helped each other out of a desire for friendship and mutual protection.

"And in this case, it didn't work out." thought Tezuka grimly. "Her friends were tricked into leaving her; something a bonded Hikari would never do and her hatchlings were killed. I'm guessing she would have blamed them as much as the humans."

Glancing about at his fellow workers, he then noticed the annoyed spark lighting up Fuji's half open eyes as the willowy youth labored beside him. Distaste for the whole sorry situation radiated from his from entire being and once again, the 'Blood's' mind voice rose within his brain as it had done countless times before since the work had first begun that dawn.

'_For heavens sake Mitsu, act! Because if you don't start something, I will!'_

And for the umpteenth time that day, Tezuka answered the furious complaint with a stern glare and firm words.

'_I can't just start a random attack, the people would panic.'_

_'You were all prepared to start a riot last night.' _ Fuji's mind muttered darkly. '_What stopped you?'_

_'Baker's followers would have started killing villagers the moment I started showing my powers.'_

_'Mitsu...' _ sighed Fuji while lifting one shackled hand to wearily rub at his sweating brow while mustering the patience to make his lover see reason. '_...it's good for you to be concerned, but this situation is no different from when we were aboard the cruise ship or any other battle we have fought in and people get hurt in battles. Mitsu, I don't want to see people die any more than you do, but lets face it; you can't protect everyone and villagers are going to get harmed no matter what we do. So for the sake of our real lives awaiting us back in the living world, we have to act NOW.'_

Grimly noticing the blue mist of Fuji's energy starting to gather about the Tensai's slender form, Tezuka reluctantly resigned himself to action as the mine walls suddenly started to tremble and shake.

Feeling the vibrations beneath their feet, the heads of the straining humans snapped up in alarm. Eyes going huge and round, they stared in horror at the thin shower of loose dirt that was rapidly evolving into an earthy deluge. Unable to escape from the cart they were chained to, the terrified slaves cried out in despair; their shackled arms lifting to curve over their heads as they instinctively crouched in a vain effort to protect themselves from the now thick curtain of rocks and soil threatening to bury them alive.

Thanks to a multitude of closed eyes, squatting bodies and bowed heads, Fuji remained unnoticed by his fellow workers as he increased the might of his Mythic powers. Standing as tall as his short frame allowed, he lifted his arms; his iron shackles snapping then disintegrating into tiny fragments that blew about on a howling wind of his own creation. Blue and gold light pouring forth, the unearthly powers formed a complete halo not only around himself; but also fully encased the screaming miners to protect them from the cave in occurring about them.

Once the tunnel had been fully blocked in front of and behind of his group, the 'Blood's' eyes slid shut; a serene smile curving his lips as he allowed most of his energy to fade out. Voicing a little slivery laugh, he quietly watched as the humans slowly started to uncurl in the following silence.

Lifting their heads, the men and women gasped in astonishment to find themselves alive and pushing to their feet, they gaped in awed befuddlement as a thin coating of dust dropping from their backs wed to an ominous rock slide blocking each end of the passage proved that the mine had indeed collapsed on top of them.

For a few long minutes, the collective sound of heavy breathing was the only thing to be heard and after another significant pause... during which the wide eyed miners stared in slack jawed wonder at Fuji holding a glowing ball of light just above his right palm... Tarsek finally found his voice.

"It's a miracle." He whispered reverently while shuffling forward to then stand before the Tensai in stunned amazement. "The mine fell in, yet we are alive!" Dropping to his knees, the headman gazed up at Fuji's peaceful face. Holding up his chained wrists, he then quietly asked the 'Blood' if he was also a wizard.

"No." Purred Fuji gently while trading a tender look with his nearby lover. "I'm not like your king."

"Your king..." Cut in Tezuka abruptly, "...is not a wizard nor is he even human. He and his followers are "Hikari", magical angel folk who live in a secret dimension known as The Upper Realm."

"Angels?" Asked Tarsek in confusion. Turning to face Tezuka, he shakily questioned his faith in the universe. "As in... heaven? No! Angels are the messengers of God, who spread the goodness of God's word! No angel could ever be so cruel!"

"And yet..." Said Tezuka smoothly, "...you saw peace loving demons attending a friendly dragon. Aren't demons meant to be evil?"

When a contemplative silence was Tarsek's only answer, Tezuka went on to explain that just like humans, all Mythic races had their pacifists and their tyrants.

"Even dragons have their Heros and their villains. Xanderthrax was the same as most of her kind; a peaceful creature whose only wish was to be left alone and to live her life as nature intended."

His incredulous gaze repeatedly flickering between the tall, regal youth and his smaller, slender companion, the bewildered headman then gasped in a trembling voice; "Who _are _you? How do you know so much and why is it your friend can also command the power of the sun?"

Proudly drawing himself up, Tezuka's body lit up in brilliant golden-blue glow as he started to speak.

"My friend is Fuji Syusuke, a Mythic human known as a 'Blood'. And I..." Seigaku's captain boldly stated as slender golden horns erupted from the sides of his skull, "...am Tezuka Kunimitsu." Large golden sails unfurled with a leathery creak. "I am also called, the mighty gold." Two great wings pushed out then dramatically stood up from Tezuka's shoulders as he spoke on. "I am the king of all dragons; I am two hundred million years old..." Tezuka's body glowed even brighter; the people nervously backing away as far as their chains allowed, their eyes enormous and hearts pounding as they stared in wonder at the speaker's transformation. "...and I, along with my beloved 'Blood' am going to save you all!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

To Be Continued...

EVIL CLIFF HANGER NO JITSU!

Please review! Pretty please?


	126. Voyage Of The Heart 7

YA-HA! Sound of machine guns blazing... It's the return to fast posting! YES! The family are now largely out of my hair in the mornings and I'm not going to be silly enough to work horses in this accused HEAT! Grrr... Cabbage. So, I thought "The heck with it! The mind is working, the thoughts are flowing and I'm going to get stuck into my fic!"

Flames belong only in a dragon's mouth! Those who attempt to mimic this ability will be deleted and forever ignored. Besides, I'm too old to be bothered by such petty nonsense anyway!

-.-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimer: Not mine! Waaa!!

-.-.-.-.-.-

Voyage of the heart

Part 7

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Silence, heavy and pregnant with wonder momentarily held sway over a large group of wretched humans trapped underground. A basket ball sized orb of blue-gold light shimmering just above the open palm of a smiling youth provided illumination to what should have been complete and total darkness. To top off the deadly situation, the other teenager of the motley crew had not only sprouted golden wings, horns and tail but had also boldly declared himself to be the king of the dragons.

Uncertain and on the verge of hysteria, the entombed miners could only stare in stunned disbelief before their trusted leader finally found his voice. Slowly lifting a trembling hand, Tarsek pointed a shaky index finger at the russet eyed youth standing before him.

"Demon!" he muttered in a dry, frightened tone. "A gold demon!"

"Not a demon." stated Tezuka in a matter-of-fact voice. "I am a dragon."

"Dragons do not look like humans." counted the headman between heavy panting as his fear coupled to an increasing lack of air started to take its toll. "For years we watched them soar above the clouds. One even lived with us and it never became a human! You cannot be a dragon so therefore you must be a demon!"

"Okay." purred Fuji while moving up to stand beside his love mate. "So he is a demon to you, but what does it matter? Demon or dragon, he is going to save you."

"And you young wizard." asked Tarsek firmly while casting a worried eye over the rest of his people cowering back from the strange confrontation. "Are you also going to save us?"

At Fuji's instant nod, the headman gave a short bark of bitter laughter that was loaded with a grim note of absolute despair.

"While your magic light to keep us from darkness is nice, I cannot see how such a power can save us, nor can I see how your demon friend here has the strength required to clear a cave in."

"Tarsek speaks the truth!" wailed a middle aged woman as she staggered forward to stand beside her village leader. "We haven't got equipment, strength or even enough air to dig ourselves out! King Robert won't save us nor will he allow a rescue party!" Sinking to her knees, she placed her face in her hands. "We are doomed... DOOMED!"

All around, the other workers shocked murmurs mirrored the woman's anguish and stalking up to one of the rock slides he had created, Fuji decided to blast the way clear before more banshee moaning could be added to the already rising tide of extreme misery.

Hearing a sudden loud bang, many heads jerked up; a multitude of wet eyes staring in wonder at the unexpected lack of fallen rocks and dirt that had only seconds before been holding them prisoner. Now, a yawning tunnel entrance marked their way to freedom and as the astonished humans looked on, Fuji once more lifted his glowing right hand.

Instantly, the shackles binding the slaves limbs broke apart then crumbled to dust and gazing in awe at the 'Blood' and dragon, their sorrowful hearts suddenly flooded with hope.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Striding into the largest room of what had once been Tarsek's home, a dark haired angel man bowed low before his ruler. Seated upon a raised platform of highly polished quartz, an angel man who had once been known to the modern world as "Baker" sat upon a throne fashioned from granite, diamond and assorted precious stones.

Deeply lost in his own thoughts, he rested one elbow on the padded arm of his high seat; his hand constantly stroking his short grey beard in conscious imitation of his own ruler as he ignored his subject to focus upon his own mind.

Forced to flee his homeland after a failed rebellion, the Hikari once known as Kanada had come to the mortal realm in search of a new conquest. With the aid of his fellow banished warriors, he had swiftly established himself as king and assuming the human name of Robert, the rogue Hikari had destroyed any who dared oppose him. Taking control of seven lands, Robert enslaved the humans in order to increase his riches and power. But still, it wasn't enough. Gripped by a fierce desire to hold all Mythic and mortal life in his hands, he began attacking any creature that tried to escape him.

On first arriving in Starkland, he had commanded the grieving young dragon to bond with him. But out of her mind from the shock of losing her young, she had refused to listen. Instead, she had stupidly attacked thus forcing him to kill her. After that, enslaving her demon friends and the town had been easy.

Empowered by his success at defeating the Thleerium, he hoped to one day conquer the lower realm. But fully aware of Aidon's great strength, caution tempered his reckless impulses for battle and knowing he needed a better army, Robert was barely content to bide his time lording over pathetic humans during the middle ages until such time as he could gain more Hikari followers.

Sliding his hand down so his finger tips rested against his throat, the man frowned as another thought drifted across his brain. For him, the memory of once living somewhere else would sometimes haunt him as one remembers a dream.

"Did I live on this very same realm in a different time?" He pondered while lifting his gaze to stare thoughtfully at the ceiling. "Yet, it seems so unreal."

Sighing, he easily recalled his life in the upper realm and his failed attempt to take over the Shining Cloud clan. But beyond that, there seemed to be a fuzzy period of time where he had lived through a passage of human history that started with the industrial revolution and carried over into modern times.

In his dreams, he saw huge cities teeming with human life. Mythic creatures disguised as humans lived secretly among them and during these nocturnal journeys into his sub conciousness, he saw himself surrounded by a group of youths that were indulging in some kind of sport. But then his dream would always end in a flash of gleaming white teeth and he would jerk awake with a dull pain in his throat wed to a great sense of loss.

Looking down at the one seeking to speak with him, Robert snorted with self contempt.

"Only a dream." he firmly told himself while asking his follower to speak. "It never happened. Here is where I live and here is where I rule."

"My lord, forgive me..." the bowing angel man said as his king's thoughts dispelled themselves."...but there has been a cave in of the eastern mine."

Waving a bored hand, Robert declared the matter to be of no importance.

"But my lord, one of the humans caught in the collapse was Tarsek. Now, the humans are gathering to select a new head man."

Pushing to his feet, the ruling Hikari frowned deeply.

"Order them to get back to work. They can settle their little debate during the night."

"As you command."

Bowing, the angel man turned to leave. Sitting back down on his throne, Robert's thoughts then turned to his most recent captives.

"That dragon." he mused while gazing at his now healed right hand. "Never before have I ever seen one that can take on the human form. He must be very powerful and I must gain control of him. "

A sudden earth tremor rippled beneath him and head snapping up, the king's eyes turned hard.

"That power!" he gasped "I've never before felt its like."

Rushing to the door, Robert called his followers as he ran from the building.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Freed from their bindings and their way now clear, Tarsek and his small band of miners willingly followed Tezuka and Fuji along the familiar mine shaft. Smiling as they felt a draft of fresh air blowing along the passage, they hastened their efforts to escape their confinement.

A string of voices suddenly rang out ahead and warning the humans to stay behind him, Tezuka boldly answered the shouted challenge.

"The fall was a small one so we were able to avoid it."

A sound of startled surprise drifted out of the shaft and moments later, a party of sword wielding Hikari appeared out of the gloom.

Immediately, Fuji attacked them; his strong telekinetic powers seizing the guardsmen in a crushing, invisible grip that plucked them from the ground before savagely hurtling them against the nearest wall.

Slamming against the stone supports, they slid to the ground in an unconscious heap. Voicing a sinister chuckle, the 'Blood' spent a few seconds enjoying his company's shocked expressions before calmly suggesting to Tezuka that they make for the exit.

Breaking into a run, the messy haired youth led a determined charge and they drew closer to the bright day light ringing the entry, the half form dragon suddenly cut loose with a vicious bellowing roar that almost caused those coming up behind them to leap out of their hides in fright.

His body pitching forwards, Tezuka startled his human followers by running along on all fours. However, the bizarre sight was short lived for as he ran, he began to grow and change.

Fully encased in a thick cloud of golden light, his head warped into that of a beast; his neck becoming long as golden scales erupted all over his body. Clothes melted to also become hard oval shapes and as his arms and legs grew thicker and longer, Fuji took a running leap that carried him onto the dragon's lowered back just as the group burst into the open.

Freed from the confines of the shaft, Tezuka allowed his true form to swell to its full magnificence and galloping across the rocky square filled with screaming, frightened humans, the mighty gold breathed a great jet of flame at a large group of Hikari rushing to engage him.

Behind him, Tarsek raised his own voice to cry out to his people.

"A DRGAON AND A WIZARD HAVE COME TO SAVE US! SMASH YOUR CHAINS THEN HELP THEM SMASH OUR ENIMES!"

Instantly, the town was in an uproar. Buoyed up by the sight of their loose headman furiously swinging his pick axe at the Hikari trying to recapture him, the villagers turned their mining tools upon their chains. Aided by Fuji's powers as the 'Blood' raised his hands, the bindings holding them easily fell away. Screaming a collective battle cry, the newly freed slaves hurtled themselves unhesitatingly into the fray.

Stalking out of his make shift palace, Robert stopped as if he had slammed into a brick wall; his eyes going enormous as he drank in the incredible sight of the huge golden dragon rampaging through the center of his kingdom.

"The gold." he breathed, his stunned expression comical as his hands itched to fight the wondrous beast. "Never could I have dreamed... GUARDS! FORGET THE HUMANS! FORM UP AND ATTACK THAT DRAGON!"

Grinning insanely, Robert took to the air; his ragged wings beating rapidly as rushed at Tezuka with madness in his eyes. But seeing his approach, Fuji summoned up an energy ball that quickly knocked him clean out of the sky.

Crashing down in the center of a group of his former slaves, the cruel Hikari died beneath a frenzied flurry of the human's crude weapons; the last bit of his crazed laughter floating away on the breeze as his one time forced subjects exalted their triumph.

Everywhere else, rouge Hikari either fled or fell from the mighty gold's fiery blasts and before long, the swift, heated battle quickly drew to a close.

Regally gazing down at the masses of cheering humans ringing his feet, Tezuka asked Tarsek if he knew where the Thleerium were being kept. Aided by a horde of eager followers, the six demons were quickly located then bought forth.

"Fuji..." murmured Tezuka while twisting his head on the end of his long neck to gaze proudly at his lover, "...can you help them?"

"My healing powers are not as strong as Yuuta's, but I will try." Fuji answered while taking a firm grip on his love mate's muzzle.

Lifting his head, Tezuka gently carried his lover through the air before carefully depositing the willowy human upon the ground.

Standing before the crouching demons, the 'Blood' quickly studied the sad Mythics.

Not only had their wings been broken, but their horns had also been removed. Their eyes; once so vibrant and full of life now stared blankly ahead causing Fuji to shudder at the thin layer of milky whiteness. Yet see they could, for the youth was quick to notice how the foggy irises followed his head movements and nostrils flaring as he inhaled deeply, one of the abused Thleerium spoke in a dry, but surprisingly deep voice.

"You are not an ordinary human."

"No..." responded Fuji quietly. "...I'm a..."

"Blood." the demon finished for him. Smiling at the teenager's startled expression, the demon proceeded to tell Fuji of how he had met a 'Blood' once before. "He looked alike like you..." cocking his head to one side, the demon waved a hand in an inquiring gesture.

Catching on, the youth quickly gave his name.

"Fuji." said the other thoughtfully. "Interesting name. My name is Dark Air. I am from the..."

"...Razor fang clan." grinned Fuji as he enjoyed his companion's brief, startled glance at the bold ending of his sentence.

"So human of the 'Blood', you know something of my kind."

"Yes." smiled Fuji. "I know of a young Thleerium from Razor Fang named Cbenymehk yen; Spiraling air."

At once, the demon sat bolt upright; his shell shocked sharp intake of breath cutting the air like a knife while his fellow demons uncertain mutters rumbled behind him.

"How..." asked Dark Air while leaning forward to narrowly peer into Fuji's open eyes."...can you... a young human of 17 summers know the name of my brother's newly born imp?"

Thinking fast, Fuji casually told the other that he may have met the demon in question before.

"Impossible." snorted the Thleerium while firmly shaking his head. "New imps are never taken out of Thleer and I know for a solid fact that my brother is still there."

"Then allow me to explain." Cut in Tezuka smoothly. "I am the mighty gold, the dragon king."

"Yes." agreed Dark Air softly, his eyes widening as he breathed in the scent of the dragon's spicy odor. "I know you."

"Then you will also know that I can visit Thleer whenever I wish. I was there not long ago. Fuji is my life mate. He was with me."

"Life mate?" echoed the demon while staring incredulously at the slender youth standing before him. "Then this 'Blood' must be most powerful indeed. Honored 'Blood'..." began Dark Air before Fuji could tell him that he was in fact the dragon's _love _mate, "...myself and my comrades would be most grateful if you can help us."

"I'm not a great healer..." the honey haired boy sadly confessed as he lifted his glowing hands, "...but I will do what I can."

Settling his vast bulk onto his chest, the huge gold dragon behind him extended his tongue then pressed the appendage against the back of Fuji's neck. Curving large protective claws around his lover's back, Tezuka allowed his own healing magic to flow into the youth's body thus boosting his powers to a level that could effectively aid the stricken demons.

A soft, light blue light infused with golden flashes grew out from Fuji to quickly wrap the six suffering Thleerium in a warm embrace. Long tendrils extended from the cloud to gently steal into blank eyes that began to darken and clear on contact. Heartbeats later, the demons stared out of fully functioning orbs and nodding his satisfaction over the sight of Dark Air's deep purple eyes, Fuji focused on repairing the creature's wings.

The damage was extensive and posed a great challenge to the 'Blood's' skills. Yet they untwisted with a long, leathery sounding creak before standing straight; the ragged gaps caused by protruding bones closing over as the dull white splinters slipped back into place then repaired themselves.

Dirty, tangled hair unknotted then laid against the demons skulls as gleaming restored manes. Smiling at the way Dark Air's spiky hair stood out like a spiny halo, Fuji could now see the strong resemblance between the demon before him and Fudomine's Mori Tatsunori.

One of the other Thleerium looked a lot like Kippei and a quick question did indeed confirm that he had hailed from Dark Storm and was related to the royal family.

"But I am too far down the cloud to be of any importance." he sighed regretfully. "My clan later became the Black Ice clan and they in turn branched off to create the small Fire lake clan."

Fire lake! The name shot through Fuji like an arrow. Mind whirling, he struggled to comprehend the many clans of the lower realm's relationships with each other. Did this mean that somehow Ryoma was related to Tachibana and the rest of the Fudomine demons? Did that also make Sanda part of that extended family? And what of the other demons he knew?

Information was whirling too thick and fast within his brain and feeling overwhelmed, the Tensai suddenly sat down with a light thump. Looking up, he met Tezuka's solemn gaze and staring deeply into those proud, yet tender russet orbs, he abruptly decided that he no longer had to think about it; he already knew.

-.-.-.-.-.-

That night, a grand celebration heralding the release of Starklands bondage was held beneath the thin light of a new moon. To Tarsek, the current phase of the celestial orb was the perfect omen to signal a new beginning for his people. Coupled to the perfectly still air of a balmy, cloudless night, the village headman strongly felt that the party couldn't have been sweeter.

For a long moment, he gazed affectionately at Fuji and the demons graciously accepting platters of choice foods from his grateful villagers before casting his gaze at the massive dragon lying on its chest behind them.

Never before had he thought of dragons being capable of being close to humans unless it was out of a need for food or shelter. Yet the tangible evidence of such a creature sharing a tender, almost _intermit _relationship with a human was there right before his eyes.

"But then, that Fuji is no ordinary human." Tarsek mused as he watched the gigantic dragon daintily accept a large piece of cooked meat off the end of the teenager's eating knife. "A 'Blood' huh? Well, I guess we have all learnt now that all magical beings are not to be feared and that some are willing to befriend us mere mortals."

Lifting his eyes to the sky, the head man smiled at the inky vault of the heavens. A million stars blazed with silver brilliance across its boundless expanse and nodding at the long tendrils of smoke emanating from roaring bonfires drifting up to lay before it, Tarsek thought of the messengers that would now be riding off across the lands, spreading word to the other villages of Robert's death and the promise that the demons had made to clear out any other remaining Hikari that may just take it upon themselves to rule over humans.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Swallowing down an entire roasted sheep, Tezuka turned his contented gaze onto Fuji. Leaning back against a massive front talon, the youth was all but asleep where he sat. Heavy jaws curving into a shadow of a smile, the mighty gold lowered his head to then gently breathe a thin cloud of moist steam onto his lover's beautiful heart shaped face.

"Time for us to leave." he softly informed the half awake human and receiving a radiant, sleepy smile, the great dragon warmly gathered the weary teenager into his claws before silently backing away to be swallowed by the darkness.

Once clear of the celebrating people, Tezuka spread his mighty wings then quickly beat his way into the sky.

"The village will be fine now." he whispered to his dozing lover. "At least that is one group of humans that will never hate or live in fear of Mythics."

Touching down on a low hill, Tezuka tenderly laid his burden on the soft grass. Lying down, he waited until Fuji had snuggled against his soft belly scales before draping a protective wing over his sleeping lover. Turning his head, he then gazed off at the distant pin points of light shining faintly on the high hills behind him.

Solemn eyes twinkling a little as he thought of the liberated humans they had left behind, Tezuka's mind turned as it always did to Fuji.

Life mate. That's what he had called his human when talking to the demon leader. Of course, he could have told the Thleerium that Fuji was only love mate, but that would have invited questions that Tezuka had no wish to answer. Time had been short and explanations would have taken too long. There had been an all too real risk that pride may have got in the way so the demons may have resisted the human's power. But by calling him Life mate, all their doubts would have been instantly swept aside thus making them all too willing to have the 'Blood' heal them.

Laying his head down, Tezuka rested his lower jaw on his front feet then stared silently out at the night.

"Fuji..." he thought as the mournful cry of a stone curlew echoed across the nearby grass lands. "...we may not be soul bound, but in my heart, we are life mates."

Pondering on the riddle of his still elusive real name, he glared at the natural carpet laid out before him as if accusing the gently waving grass for the blank gaps still plaguing his memory.

"Tyfh. That's the only word that comes to mind when I try to think of who I truly am. So who am I? I know I am called Tezuka Kunimitsu and that my fellow dragons call me the mighty gold. I am the king, yet I don't feel like one here. This land of the dead is strange and I can no longer trust my feelings. It's good to love a human, even if others view it strangely. Fuji, I hope we can soon find an end to this quest and that I can truly call you Life Mate."

Thinking of all of his friends and subjects waiting for him and Fuji back in the real world, Tezuka's thoughts then turned to Jinnai. He had found his missing father at last, but the reunion had been so brief that he couldn't help but wonder if he had dreamed it.

"I saw him turn from a deer into a Hikari. He then told me that I must help him correct Aion's evil and to assist him in bringing the lost ones home. Remember floating in the air, unable to move as many creatures rushed past and after that, all is blank up to the point that Fuji came for me. Now I am wondering how _did_ we come to be here in this place of shadows."

As if in answer, a glowing spot of faint white light suddenly appeared in the darkness before him. Swiftly it grew until it had changed right in front of the startled dragon's eyes into the lanky shape of a tall winged man.

"Hikari?" he asked while blinking at his strange visitor.

Smiling, the man shook his head. Drinking in the sight of larger than normal wings that towered over the male's skull, Tezuka gasped as sudden recognition flooded his senses. Even after so long, there was no mistaking the golden hair and silver eyes and half standing, the great dragon extended his long neck; his raised nostrils quivering with wonder as he breathed out a name: "Celestial"

Nodding, the man smiled once more.

"Celestial." puffed Tezuka in awe. "Are you real or are you spirit?"

'_Neither.' _ The man replied with his mind. '_I am what I am.'_

Blinking, Tezuka then asked; "Am I awake or do I dream?"

'_You see.' _ The man told him. '_Visions dance before your mind, the early dawn, the shades of time. Twilight shall guide you home. Until then, real or dream, there's nothing that is in between.'_

Lifting his huge wings, the man faded out, leaving Tezuka to gaze at the now empty spot in confusion. Very soon, he would fall asleep and dream his dragon dreams. The coming new morning would herald the beginnings of new adventures. But in the meantime, night time shadows, star light and the thin sliver of a new moon were the only things to watch over the mighty king and his human as they slept.

-.-.-.-.-

To Be Continued...

Author's note; The idea for the journey through the after life and that last part of Tezuka's vision in this chapter was inspired by the ELO song "Twilight."

BIG THANK YOU to all those who reviewed or still let me know that you are reading this. It is MUCH appreciated and its great comments like what I've been getting all along that keep me going.


	127. Voyage Of The Heart 8

Gah! It's so very hot! I hate heat waves and I hate summer colds even more! Your head feels stuffy and like it's in a vice. You have no energy and even though you keep drinking water until you burst, you're STILL thirsty! Sigh... Writing is about the only thing keeping me sane right now.

AROOGAH! WARNING! Smut ahead!

--.-.-.-.-.-

This chapter is dedicated to: MODRENAISSANCE WOMAN. Thank you so much for your lovely review. Get well soon!

Disclaimer: WE ALL KNOW THE DRILL BY NOW I'M SURE!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Voyage Of The Heart

Part 8

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next morning, both travelers woke early to continue their journey. Strolling through the gently rolling grasslands, Fuji often turned his head to study his lover's profile. As always, Tezuka stared straight ahead; his stern russet orbs fixed upon the distant horizon as he swiftly walked with long ground eating strides. Smiling sweetly as he watched the taller man's messy hair blowing across oval glasses, the Tensai cheerfully asked why they were walking instead of flying.

"If you were to keep your dragon form, we could get from one place to another much faster."

"True." replied Tezuka evenly, "But we would be in danger of attracting attention. Besides, walking is good exercise and on the ground, it's easier to find clues that may lead us home."

"Home." Fuji sighed as he tipped his head back to watch a single wispy cloud drift before the morning sun. "What do you think our friends are doing right now?"

-.-.-.-.-.-

Curled up in a patch of long emerald grass, Ryoma closed his eyes; the end of his long tail curving around to drape over his muzzle as a long, annoyed sigh flowed from slightly steaming nostrils. Rattling his wings, he then tried in vain to block out the constant noise of his brother's voice. But try as he might, Ryoga's insufferable chattering continued beside his head and after shooting the larger Demi-Dragon a few sour looks, the Seigaku singles star sent his amused life mate a silent grumbling complaint.

'_It's so noisy here. I want to go home.'_

Wrapping his paws around the grumpy creature's neck, Momo' lovingly ruffled Ryoma's longer than normal shaggy hair as he spoke.

"Hoi, hoi! You can't be serious. Tezuka, Fuji and Yuki are in danger, we can't just abandon them."

'_There are more than enough Mythics to welcome them.' _Ryoma snorted.

Opening his eyes, he then once again glared at his father and brother holding the same animated conversation that they'd been having ever since Ryoga's miraculous return to the land of the living.

Every bit as excited as his once lost son, Nanjiroh was all but yelling as he enthusiastically traded words with an equally hyper active Ryoga. Right now, the topic of their lengthy talk was tennis and hearing his name crop up, Ryoma irritably sprang to his feet and started to stalk away. However, his grim death marched was short lived.

Reaching out with his long front legs, Ryoga easily snared his smaller sibling to then haul him in and hold him firmly against his chest.

"Hey chibisuke, where are you going? I was just about to tell dad about our glorious match aboard the cruise ship!"

Wiggling his way out of his brother's embrace, the smaller Demi-Dragon glared blazing daggers of doom at the other's grinning face.

"Get off me!" he snarled before deliberately showing his chuckling elder his back. "It is too noisy here. I'm going to find some where quiet."

"But chibisuke..." purred Ryoga, an expression of mock hurt stealing across his face as he traded a wink with his highly amused sire. "...surely you'll want to tell our parents how strongly you played."

"I already told him." sniffed Ryoma, his nose in the air. "And I told mum twice."

"What?" Yelped Nanjiroh in fake dismay.

Spreading his wings, he flew onto Ryoma's head and firmly wrapping one arm around the Demi-Dragon's neck, he furiously rubbed the knuckles of his other hand against the top of his son's skull.

"You told Rinko _twice?"_

"Mum!" Appealing for help, Ryoma sent the brown haired demon female standing by his hind feet a pleading glance. "Mum, get this guy offa me!"

Rearing onto his hind legs, Ryoma vigorously shook his head in an all out effort to dislodge his highly irritating father. But all the action resulted in was the former world tennis champion whooping and hollering like a cowboy hanging onto a wildly bucking bronco as his youngest son's violent movements caused his flailing body to snap from side to side.

Laughing and pointing at the very funny spectacle, Eiji stayed close to Oishi as several Cat Lords approached him. Hearing a giggle similar to his own, the red head turned to look and gasped in astonishment as he met his own deep azure eyes. For standing beside him was his own older brother and...

"Father?" he breathed wondrously as a flame haired, adult male strolled up to join them.

At the man's instant nod and smile, Eiji leapt away from the moon dog to plow headlong into the older Cat Lord. Laughing and crying, the pair rolled on the ground as they engaged in joyful play fighting to noisily celebrate their reunion.

Nearby, Atobe shook his head; a warm smile upon his lips as he drank in the sight of his beloved Jiroh laying upon the ground. His jaw resting on his mother's back, he snored blissfully while the resting mare watched her son with indulgent eyes.

A little way over, a radiant Inui happily traded data with his family members. Since most of them had all died quite some time ago, the old basilisk felt he had a lot of catching up to do; especially with his brother who he had lost to Dark Hunters a year before joining team Seigaku.

"So...' Said Inui to his mother as he carefully stored all the information so far shared into his memory. "...you say the afterlife is a lot like the real world?"

"Yes son." she hissed, her great heavy jaws curving into a smile. "It's similar, but different too. The sun is not like it is here and the seasons don't change. I'd say the biggest difference is what you find there."

"And that would be?"

"Things from your memory." Stated the elderly female. "Whatever you encounter. May it be creatures you've met, the places you find; even the food you eat, it's all conjured up from memories of the time you were alive."

"I see." Inui thoughtfully replied. "Mother, does that mean Tez..."

"Look!" cried Hanamara suddenly, thus instantly drawing everyone's attention. "Yuki is back!"

Momentarily casting data gathering aside, Inui glided forward to join all those now racing to the angel man's side.

Wide eyes staring glassily ahead, the tall Hikari shivered as though freezing. Teeth chattering, he huddled against Jinnai as the ruler of the angel folk attempted to warm him with his magic.

For a few long moments, the only sound to be heard was the low pitched murmurs of the crowd as Fuji's guardian recovered from the ordeal of returning to his body. But once the shock of his awakening had passed, the proud Hikari stood up to calmly address the large gathering.

"The 'Blood' and the dragon king have entered the shadowed lands of the gold's deepest memories."

Pushing to the front, a surprised Takashi nervously asked Yuki why he was no longer with them.

"There is an unknown force at work in the afterlife." The tall male flatly informed his audience. "It is not evil, but it is very powerful. It stopped me from following them as they moved further into the realms of Tezuka's mind."

Having finally escaped from his brother's clutches, Ryoma spoke up.

"When we they return?"

Turning his frosty gaze onto the youngster, Yuki quietly admitted as to having no idea.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Around what Tezuka judged to be mid morning, the pair of travelers stopped to rest beside a small stream. Sitting under the shade of a spreading willow tree, Fuji leaned back against the rough bark and linking his hands behind his head, he smiled tenderly at the half form dragon settling in beside him.

Although the 'Blood' wasn't all that tired, he was happy to use the excuse of a rest to feast his eyes upon his lover.

Earlier in the day they had been attacked by one of Baker's former followers. Nursing a wound and still outraged by the loss of his king, the angel man had come upon the travelers by chance and seeing Tezuka in his human form, the crazed Hikari had swooped down with vengeance in mind. But the mighty gold had been quick to morph into his half form and suddenly finding that his target wasn't such easy prey after all, the angel man had been forced to flee with burnt wings and a sore head to show for his trouble.

After that, Tezuka had decided that it would be wiser to stay in his half dragon state until they reached the next settlement. Not that Fuji minded of course. He never grew tired of gazing at the way his lover's slender horns poked out from his hair or the way the golden-brown strands brushed against them. Golden scales would reflect the sun light in a dazzling display of bright color whenever the dragon moved his head. When he lifted his wings, Fuji would stare dreamily at the huge leathery appendages and admire their flawless grace wed to a sturdy structure of strong bones. At that moment, Tezuka was lifting his tail to primly curve it over his legs as he sat and leaning forwards, Fuji reached out to playfully scratch the base of the triangular ridges crowning its top side.

"Saa... Tezuka." purred the honey haired youth the very second that his love mate turned to look at him. "What shall we talk about while we rest?"

Thinking for a moment, Seigaku's imperious caption began a formal speech on the importance of training for their team's next big match. Leaning back against his tree trunk, Fuji surprised his lover into silence by giving a cheerful, silvery laugh.

"I don't want to talk 'shop'. Let's see..." Breaking off, the willowy youth glanced up at the long branches swaying gently overhead before lowering his chin and opening his eyes. Gazing directly into Tezuka's own he gleefully stated that he would like to talk about his friends.

"You really miss them don't you?"

Giggling, Fuji smoothly challenged his serious lover.

"And you do not? Sorry Mitsu, I'm not buying it."

"I do miss them." Tezuka said quietly. Seeing Fuji's expression turn solemn, the dragon king decided to try and lighten the somber mood. "I even miss Momo' and Kaido's fighting."

Sitting bolt upright, Fuji's face became comical.

"Saa... that's REALLY missing them!"

Playfully dealing his lover an affectionate swat, he then scooted closer to Tezuka and leaned against a strong shoulder. Voicing a contented sigh, the 'Blood's' thoughts once more turned to his real life.

"Tezuka..." he said as a sudden idea came to him."...you have known Inui a long time, right? So tell me, when did he and Kaido first meet?"

Placing a loving arm around his companion, Tezuka narrowed his eyes as he struggled to look into the mists of his past. A lot of his thoughts were still lost in a tangled, foggy mass. But as if the Tensai's question was a key turning in a lock, images connected to time spent with the huge old basilisk formed up then sharpened into focus.

In his mind's eye, he could see Inui as a lanky five year child. The boy had just finished under going his regeneration and was now in search of a Mythic family to take him in. Recalling what had happened as his quest began, Tezuka began to speak.

"I was with Inui when he under went his transformation. He knew his time was coming and as all Mythics are at their most vulnerable when they regenerate, I stood over him to protect him as he became engulfed in a black cloud of basilisk magic. A few minutes later, he was no longer an old man. The Inui you know now was a child again. Because it is not safe for him to live alone as a youngster in the human world, Inui went in search of creatures willing to shelter him."

"Do Naga's normally adopt him?" Fuji asked. "After all, they are serpents like himself."

"Yes Fuji." Tezuka continued. "Some times dragons or even the occasional demon has sheltered him. But for most of his very long life, he has sought out the company of naga's or white serpents."

"Dragons?" Said Fuji with a grin. "Has he ever lived with you?"

For a few seconds, a fleeting moment of anxiety flashed across Tezuka's serious orbs. Turning his head to stare off at the grasslands, the ancient gold then neatly side stepped the question as he continued.

"On that day, he began his search. Walking into a busy shopping mall, he approached the first Mythic family he saw. Unfortunately, they were unable to take him; lack of room." Tezuka added before Fuji could ask.

"It happened twice more but Inui was used to it. After all, not everyone can suddenly support or explain such an addition to their family.

I was following him and keeping an eye on him, when he came across an unusual sight. Fuji, humans often allow their young to wander from them so they get lost, but never Mythic parents. They are all too aware of the dangers of lurking Dark Hunters so they are normally far more vigilant. But on this day, Inui came upon a lost naga child. He was young; a year younger than Inui's "human" years. He didn't seem too distressed, but he did look confused."

"You mean?" asked Fuji, his own blue orbs widening as the realization dawned.

Nodding, Tezuka instantly confirmed his love mate's query.

"That child was indeed Kaido. It turned out that Ryoma's family had also been in the mall and that young Kaido had wandered from his mother to follow Karupin."

"That would have been a sight." Fuji mused with a smirk. "A Himalayan cat following a family around a crowded shopping mall."

Reaching out, Tezuka took both of the Tensai's slender hands in his own. Pressing his brow against Fuji's, the half human form dragon closed his eyes and concentrated on showing his lover the images in his mind.

As if playing out on a movie screen, the 'Blood' saw a small child standing alone amidst the center of a large crowd. Constantly passing in front of and behind him, the non stop stream of busy shoppers trotted too and fro; the people hardly sparing the child so much as a glance as they marched purposely towards their own all important destinations.

Clutching a large white plush cat toy to his chest, Kaido gazed wide eyed at the humans while wondering where his new friend had disappeared too.

One moment had been obediently following his mother into a dress shop. But then, the fascinating sight of a wheat colored, semi long haired cat accompanying a family of three had stolen his attention. Eager to get a closer look, he had disobeyed his mother's sternest rule; Never wander from her side or the Dark Hunters would eat him.

However, seeing the beautiful feline had temporarily caused him forget the severe warning and taking advantage of the sad fact that his mother seemed to have momentarily forgotten her offspring as she admired the new spring collection, Kaido slipped away from her to take a closer look.

Just as he was drawing closer, the family set off down a long shop lined corridor and unaware of the child following their guardian familiar, the small group of hidden demons traveled for quite a distance until they had reached the sports store located at the huge complex's opposite end.

Stopping to speak to a family of red heads emerging from the shop, none of the chattering adults noticed the small bandana wearing youth coming up behind them. However, a dark haired toddler strapped in his pram glared at Kaido out large gold-green eyes while another small lanky child with great azure eyes gave the new comer the briefest of glances before leaping forwards to play with the Himalayan cat.

Hoping to be included in the game, Kaido frantically hissed; "I want to play too!" as he rapidly and repeatedly circled the wrestling pair. Hearing the noise, the black haired adult male from the first family leaned down to smile curiously at the clearly frustrated youngster. But in doing so, the man accidentally displayed the shadowy echoes of his true form and seeing what he thought was a demon coming to eat him, Kaido fled for his life.

Behind his back, the demon's life mate turned to frown at her husband.

"Nanjiroh, whatever did you do to that sweet little naga?"

"Nothing, I swear!" Yelped Ryoma's father, his upraised hands held defensively before his chest while giving his wife a sheepish grin.

Unaware of the mild drama unfolding, Kaido bolted through the shops until it suddenly dawned on him that he didn't have the faintest idea of where he was.

Skidding to an abrupt halt, the child voiced a long, drawn out hiss as he tried to focus on the sound of his mother's voice now furiously blasting the back of his brain. Unfortunately, Kaido was still too young for his telepathic skills to work correctly and unable to tell her where he was, Kaido dragged himself over to the nearest row of seats to contemplate his situation.

"Are you lost?"

Hearing a friendly voice beside him, the youngster looked around at his new companion.

"Who..." Feeling a wave of uncertainty wash over him, Kaido nervously chewed on one of his toy's ears as he gazed at Inui's squared off glasses out of huge green eyes. "...who are you?"

Grinning, the disguised basilisk cocked his head to one side.

"A friend." he replied in the hissing tongue of serpent speech. "I can help you find your family."

Tipping his head back, Kaido gazed in awe at the smoky shadow of the huge black and gold snake looming above Inui's head. Blinking back grateful tears, the child then looked to where his new friend was pointing to gape at Tezuka in sheer disbelief.

"A dragon!" the youngster breathed. "A big gold dragon! Is he your friend?"

Nodding, Inui then took one of Kaido's hands. Leading him back through the maze of shopping malls, he soon located the child's distressed mother.

Seeing her son in such powerful company took the woman's breath away and whatever stern reprimand she had prepared swiftly died on her lips. Wrapping her arms around a very relived Kaido, she humbly thanked the ancient basilisk for his assistance.

A distant rumble of thunder rang out and lifting his forehead away from Fuji's, Tezuka frowned at the storm clouds massing upon the horizon. With the contact broken, the images faded from Fuji's mind. But still wanting to know more, the 'Blood' once again rested his head on his lover's shoulder as he asked what had happened next.

"Inui lived with Kaido's family until Hazu was born. After that, he went to live with a family of white serpents and that was how he met Yanagi."

"Ah..." began Fuji as thunder again muttered its ominous message."...it was Yanagi's family then?"

"Actually, it was Yanagi's uncle who took Inui in, but he and the Rikkadai white serpent spent a lot of time together while growing up."

"I see."

Gazing off at the distant storm, Fuji's thoughts turned to others he had known. There were many different types of Mythics playing tennis throughout the Kanto region. Having met and conquered most of them on the battle field of racket, ball and net, the Tensai had come to know and respect quite a few of them as worthy adversaries.

An image of the Fudomine demons flashed through his mind and recalling the conversation he'd had with Tachibana before his grueling match against Kirihara, Fuji asked Tezuka if any of them had first met outside of high school.

"Tachibana already knew Mori from Thleer..." Stated the dragon king in a matter of fact tone, "...and they had already been close for some time. Both also knew Shinji. But as Tachibana is a high prince of Dark Storm and Shinji a prince of Time's circle, Mori; a product of the Razor fang, was the odd one out of the trio. He would often be away for long periods of time with his adopted father in the upper realm and when that happened, Tachibana would spend time with his own family. Out of boredom from the lack of his friends, Shinji would go to stay with relatives living in the mortal realm simply because he found life there more interesting."

"And how do you know this?"

A faint ghost of a smile drifted across Tezuka's lips.

"Shinji would some times seek me out and it was during such a visit that we first saw Kamio."

Picturing the feisty red head in his mind, Fuji casually asked what the boy had been doing.

"He was seven years old and playing tennis with a friend on a run down street court. Shinji; thanks to a demon's naturally slow growth pattern, didn't look much older. I can remember him strolling onto the court and staring at the game. Normally, Shinji doesn't speak unless spoken to. But that day, he never responded to my comments about the sport. He only stood and stared. Seeing a half human born Hikari fascinated him and I'll admit I had never before seen such a crossbreed myself."

Above the travelers, the dark thunderheads drifted closer. A few bright flashes of lightning briefly illuminated the clouds causing the thunder to rumble a surly response. A few warm fat rain drops pattered down. Taking a deep breath, Tezuka smelt the approaching deluge and transforming to his true dragon self, the mighty gold settled his large body onto his chest then spread a protective wing over Fuji to keep him dry.

Peeking out from under his huge leathery umbrella, the smiling 'Blood' lightly remarked that it was rare thing for Fudomine's famous ranter to stay quiet about anything that gained his attention.

"Tezuka..." he then asked as the rain began to fall in earnest."...does Kamio have any idea at all of whom his father was?"

Lowering his head, the dragon king laid his chin on the ground to watch his human lover through a messy curtain of artfully untidy hair.

"Kamio once told me that his mother only spoke of his father once. His father was a traveler who met; then seduced her. He left her after spending a night with her and she never saw him again. Kamio has two little sisters, but they are fully human."

Nestling comfortably against Tezuka's warm belly scales, Fuji voiced a contented sigh as a sudden fatigue over ran him. Yawning, he then sleepily mused on how Kamio Akira's reaction to finding out that he was so very different to those around him would have been.

"I can imagine Kamio's shock when he discovered his unearthly heritage."

"It did give him some concern." Answered Tezuka in a preoccupied manner. "But Shinji helped him come to terms with his powers."

Drifting into the realms of dreamland, a faint snore was Fuji's only response to the dragon's sentence. Moving his muzzle close to the motionless 'Blood', the mighty gold ever so gently licked his lover's face before settling down to patiently wait for the storm to pass.

-.-.-.-.-.-

_Tezuka saw his lover and himself emerge from the lands of the after life. Standing before a wildly cheering crowd of assorted Mythics, the pair experienced soul bind thus beginning their new existence as life mates. Fully content to completely give his human his wild heart, Tezuka should have been gloriously happy. But something deep and dark was still troubling the ancient dragon. He was an immortal creature and in spite of his incredible powers, Fuji was still just a human underneath. As soul bind did not grant an extended life, the 'Blood' was doomed to live out his life span then die just like any other mortal. For Tezuka, the thought of one day losing his mate was like a huge knife twisting in his heart and seeing his lover's distress, Fuji approached Jinnai in search of a solution. Directing the Tensai to a group of tall, winged, sliver eyed Hikari like beings, Fuji soon found an answer to his problem. Knowing he had no choice to allow his life mate to leave him for a while, Tezuka bellowed his anguish before racing away to the place where he would meet his human once more. Crouching in front of a large crumbling arch way of stone, the mighty gold then remained waiting, endlessly waiting..._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Tezuka had not meant to fall asleep. Opening his eyes, he blinked at the warm sunshine streaming through the wet branches of the willow tree. Lifting his head, the dragon yawned then raised his left wing as he automatically looked for Fuji. Mildly surprised to find his lover gone, the mighty gold poked his head out through a long damp curtain of foliage; a small smile curving his large squared off jaws as his seeking vision fell upon Fuji's slender form.

Having discarded his clothing, the small teenager was frolicking naked in the stream. With the crystal clear water just touching his lower belly, Fuji's smooth skin glistened from emergence; the shining liquid dripping from wet hair to run down his back as he ran about.

His eyes were closed, his lips were twitched upwards in their habitable smile. Clearly, the youth was enjoying himself and as Tezuka watched, Fuji galloped a short distance along the stream bed before dropping onto his knees then plunging under the water. Moments later his body exploded upwards in a shower of spray; his shaking head sending hundreds of tiny rain drops flying in every direction to patter down in imitation of the rainfall during the recent storm.

Lifting his hands, Fuji ran his fingers through his hair as he gazed dreamily at the now cloudless blue expanse above. Turning his head, his smile became wider as he noticed a huge head on the end of a long golden neck poking out of the nearby willow tree.

"Saa... Mitsu, come join me. The water is wonderful."

Instantly, the head and neck withdrew back behind the foliage. A bright golden light flared and moments later, Tezuka in his half human form strolled out to calmly enter the stream.

Finding a natural hollow in the smooth rocky bed, he gracefully sank down; his normally somber orbs twinkling from a pleasure he had no intention of hiding as he allowed the clear running water to soothe away the lingering disturbances from his dream.

Walking upstream, Fuji grinned wickedly as he stood wet and naked before his equally bare skinned lover. Standing on his toes, he deliberately allowed the base of his maleness to show above the surface before angling his pelvis forward so his groin was hovering a tantalizing couple of centimeters from the end of Tezuka's nose.

Responding to the clear invitation, Tezuka reached up to lightly stroke his lover's semi hardened length. Leaning in, he then touched his lips to Fuji's skin. Trailing light kisses around the base of the Tensai's maleness, he allowed his hands to rove freely over Fuji's belly and thighs; the light tender touch drawing a long moan of anticipation from the willowy 'Blood'.

Reaching up, Tezuka then silently implored his lover to sit in his lap. Once the Tensai's small round buttocks were nestled against the cradle of Tezuka's thighs, the dragon king caressed Fuji's heart shaped face with a knowing index finger. Curving one hand behind the 'Blood's' head, Tezuka then firmly claimed his lover's lips.

Their tongues met then explored. Noticing Fuji's rapidly heightening response, Tezuka kissed his partner's mouth then eyes before dragging his lips up to Fuji's right ear. For a few long glorious moments, Tezuka nibbled and suckled his lover's sensitive outer shell and lobe before seeking out the tender, ticklish places of Fuji's throat.

Groaning, Fuji threw his head back; his lean young body pressing hard against Tezuka's as his excitement grew. For Tezuka, it was almost more than he could bear. His own manhood was swelling to the point of being painful and feeling the hard heat pressing against his tight opening, Fuji lifted his body then ever so carefully eased his entrance against the top of his lover's rounded shaft.

Using the water, Tezuka gently lubricated the tight ring of muscle surrounding the smaller teenager's opening and once the small hole had widened and relaxed, Tezuka took his time easing his way within.

Above them, the sun shone down to create a million shining mirrors that danced upon the rushing waters. Around the lovers, smooth water gleamed with a silvery sheen as golden stars glittered. A gentle wind caused the long grass on the banks to wave and stirred up the damp tresses of two males joined together.

They knew they had to keep traveling. Their real bodies back in Varrock Jirakee were waiting and without their souls they wouldn't survive for much longer. Both knew the urgency of discovering the way home. But for the moment; surrounded by the natural beauty of a very unnatural place, the lovers knew only of sheer rapturous bliss as their naked bodies rocked in the age old rhythm of love.

-.-.-.-.-.-

To Be Continued...

THERE READERS! A nice bit of Tezuka-Fuji heat to make up for the evil cliffie of the last chapter.

Dawnelle; hope you enjoyed the Kaido-Inui and Shinji-Kamio tale.

Inui-Kaido inspired by the "Family" ep of Prince of tennis.

NEXT UP! Our heroes must face a few more encounters before they return to their new lives. STAY TUNED!


	128. Voyage Of The Heart 9

Greetings readers! Once again, I present a fast up date! Had a bit of fun with a certain character in this chapter and once you read about her, you'll agree its very anime. lol

There are now 989 reviews on this story! Woo Hoo! Thank you so much every one! Please keep your comments coming so we can pass the magic 1000 mark!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Voyage of the heart.

Part 9

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After talking to Ryoma for a short time, Yuki moved away from the Demi-Dragon to start walking back towards the motionless bulk of the half breed's huge golden grandfather.

Sensing his need for solitude, Jinnai stepped forward. A single raised hand movement wed to a stern expression instantly stemming all further questions or statements, the once missing Hikari lord turned his back on the massed gathering of Mythics to gaze quietly at the tall blond.

Reaching the mighty gold's side, Yuki spent a few minutes staring at the creature's ribs. The slow unsteady lift and fall movements were so slight they could hardly be seen. But as long as Tezuka's scaly sides continued to creep up and sag down, the Mythic creature maintained the appearance of being deeply asleep and retained every chance of waking up once more. However, it was Fuji's lax form that was causing Yuki the most worry.

Remaining in the same position it had been in since Fuji's soul had left, the Tensai's cold, still body lay in a slumped face down posture across the dragon king's brow. To Yuki, the position was less than flattering and looked for all the world as if the 'Blood' had simply passed out from over consumption of strong alcohol and hissing through his teeth, the proud angel man silently berated the youth's unthinking friends while gracefully sinking onto his knees beside the one he loved.

"Fuji." Yuki murmured softly as he took the Tensai's slender body in his arms. Easing the teenager back until his spine was supported by the Hikari's thin yet powerful arms, Yuki tenderly cradled the human against his chest as he spoke. "Your thoughtless team mates should have seen to your comfort. Allow me to help you."

Rocking backwards, Kagayakuyuki pushed to his feet; the simple action suddenly stopping all conversation around him as he held the Mythic teenager's lanky form as one would hold a sleeping child. Gazing down on the burden he bore, he ignored the silent stares of the

others. Striding slowly down the length of Tezuka's curved neck, Yuki then carefully laid Fuji's body in the center of one of the dragon king's upturned palms.

Softly brushing a curtain of hair out of closed eyes, the stately blond stood back; thought a moment, then turned around to take a firm grip on the gold's first nose horn. In an incredible display of unearthly strength, he dragged Tezuka's face until the mighty dragon's muzzle lay a few inches away from the limp pair of sneaker shod feet now dangling either side of an eagle like toe boasting a large curving talon.

Nodding his satisfaction, Yuki once again knelt beside his unconscious charge. Laying a warm hand upon Fuji's brow, the tall angel man grimaced at the deathly coldness. Pale skin looking as though it had been coated with icing sugar, the 'Blood' lay limp and broken as though all life had left him.

Extending the index finger and second finger of his right hand, Yuki firmly pressed the digits against the pulse point of Fuji's throat. For a few long heart stopping seconds, the Hikari felt nothing. Just as he was on the verge of erupting into a spectacular never before seen performance of sorrowful concern, he felt it; the slightest flicker of a very weak heart beat. It was hardly anything; the merest echo of a ripple dancing erratically against his flesh, but it was just enough to set his distressed soul at ease. Fuji's body still lived and as long as it continued to do so, the human; like his dragon, would keep his small window of opportunity to return the living world open.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Leaving the gently rolling grasslands behind them, Tezuka and Fuji entered a light woodland. Here, the sunlight was broken into fragments that set little patterns of waving brightness that seemed to play tag with the pleasant breezes dancing around the tall tree trunks. Underfoot, short soft grass played host to a huge variety of herbs and flowers that served as food and shelter for the small creatures of the undergrowth.

A few rabbits popped curious heads of our well concealed burrows; their ears pricked forward as rapidly twitching noses drank in the smells of the passing wanderers. Bushy tailed grey squirrels chattered as they ascended their arboreal ladders and were answered by the musical calls of some wrens feeding their young. Nestled within the snug confines of a sturdy bowl made of tightly interwoven grasses, the tiny birds peeped an insistent message that demanded dinner and catching a red flash out of the corner of one eye, Fuji smiled as he watched a fox dart back under the cover of some low growing feather ferns that were ringed by a stately growth of pampas grass.

Cerulean orbs peeling open, the Tensai then stopped to stare at a small log cabin squatting on the dry ground boarding the softer marsh land. Noticing that his lover wasn't keeping pace with him, Tezuka allowed his dragon features to fade out as he turned and also gazed at the wilderness dwelling.

Made of rough pine wood and smoother birch logs, the primitive building boasted a heavily thatched roof of thick branches that lay in orderly rows atop the hut and judging from the luxurious growth of moss and grass, Tezuka quietly remarked that the home had been there for quite some time. Pointing to the two open windows; their thick wooden "shutters" propped up on straight sticks, Fuji then drew his lover's attention to the wisps of smoke curling away from a crudely built stone chimney.

Just as the pair was beginning to debate about going closer, the door swung open to reveal an old woman who instantly wandered out to smile at the travelers.

"Bless my old withered husk of a heart!" she brightly exclaimed between a few rounds of polite bowing. "I haven't had guests for a very long time! And such pretty young men too! Please!" she added while graciously waving an arm back towards her doorway. "Please come in! I'll make you a lovely cup of tea while you tell me of your travels."

Lightly holding the top of Tezuka's left arm, Fuji silently asked if they could trust her. Baleful russet orbs narrowing into menacing slits, the fully human disguised dragon king invoked his second sight to carefully scrutinize the woman. A few heart beats later the regal young male relaxed his shoulders then drew a deep breath through his nose before announcing with his mind voice that she was not a member of the Brotherhood.

_'She feels harmless enough but there is something about her I cannot trust. Don't let your guard down.'_

_'If I had a hundred yen for every time you say that, I'd be rich by now.'_

Lips curving into a winning smile as he strode up to the woman, the Tensai bowed then quickly turned on the charm.

"Saa... I'd be grateful for a cup of tea, mrs...?."

"My name is not important." quipped the elderly female, her pale silvery-blue eyes lighting up in appreciation for Fuji's youthful male beauty as she eagerly waved him into her hut. "Just sit yourself down and get to know me better."

Settling himself onto a short log covered with animal furs, Fuji rested his wrists on the surface of a crudely built table. Grinning at Tezuka, his happy expression swiftly became one of concern has noticed his lover's hesitation.

The old woman had slipped past the hidden dragon and was now standing directly behind him. With one knarled hand pressing lightly against Tezuka's back, she insisted he join his friend while vigorously waving her other arm up and down. Yet the regal youth continued to resist; his stern eyes roving about the cabin's interior while flaring nostrils drank in the almost overpowering mixed smells of past meals, dried herbs, smoked meats and tanned skins.

His questing vision slowly panning across the building's back wall, the messy haired male performed a sudden double take; his eyes widening as a fleeting look of dismay flashed through them. Twisting about on his seat, Fuji turned so his own open orbs were following the line of Tezuka's vision. Seeing that his lover's fixed gaze had frozen onto the shriveled dried up remains of once living plants, the Tensai's frown slightly deepened.

A sickly shade of kaki green and pale grey, the preserved foliage hung in several bunches from the ends of short wooden pegs. Close by, a roughly made shelf laying just below and a little to one side of the herbs boasted a large woven bowl containing dried layers of what appeared to be reddish-brown ferns.

'_Dragon's bane and Blood fern.' _Tezuka silently informed his lover while the woman continued to cheerfully direct the disguised gold towards the table. '_Something is wrong here...'_

At that moment, the woman voiced a cheerful laugh. Face cracking into a sly grin, she then lowered her hand to firmly drag her fingertips over the curve of Tezuka's buttocks. Stifling an inexplicable and undignified urge to yelp, Seigaku's stoic captain settled for evading a further grope attempt by nimbly sliding to one side. With his under siege rear end now pressed hard against a wall, the regal male threw his hostess the kind of killer glare that always made normal folk run screaming for their lives.

Sadly, the tactic failed to work on the leering old crone. Laughing, she waggled a playful finger under the glowering youth's nose before dropping the limb in a blatant attempt to brush up against his belly.

Baring his teeth, the tall teenager moved like lightening to artfully dodge the maneuver. Deciding that sitting at the table was a better idea than killing the woman outright, Tezuka darted over to the table then swiftly planted his butt on the hide covered log opposite Fuji.

Ignoring the woman's gleeful cackle coupled to Fuji's unhelpful smirk, the regal youth proudly drew himself up to sit with all the pomp and dignity of a king upon his throne.

Seeing the somewhat comical way his lover was fighting to regain his momentarily lost composure was making Fuji want to laugh. Instead, he spent a few seconds quietly grinning behind his hands before clearing his throat and addressing the old woman once more.

"Have you lived out here long?"

"Oh, a few years." she answered while busying herself with tea brewing materials. "But enough about me, I want to know about you. Why would a pair of handsome young creatures such as yourselves be walking through Kuoljok's woods?"

Tossing a handful of dried leaves into a small iron pot of water boiling over a low fire, the woman turned her head to give her guests a motherly smile. A fragrant smell of rosehip and mint rose up and leaning in, the woman closed her eyes. Thin lips parting, she deeply breathed in the resulting vapor. Satisfied with her tea making, she opened her eyes and spoke while stirring the water with a long handled wooden spoon.

"You carry neither bow, ropes, traps, sling nor spear so you are not hunters. Nor do you carry a sword or lance so you are not warriors. If you carried an axe, I would have taken you for wood cutters and since neither of you have Scythe, rake, nor shovel I can safely say that you are not farmers."

Reaching down to a low table beside her, the woman produced three roughly carved mugs. Dipping them into her brew, she voiced a tuneless whistle before shuffling over and placing the cups in front of her guests.

"What a pity you are not minstrels." she sighed as she turned away to fetch her own mug.

Easing herself down onto a well padded leather and fur seat set just a little way back from the table's center, the woman peered at her new friends through a thin curtain of steam emanating from her mug.

"It would have enlivened my day to hear some fine music after hearing nothing but the sounds of nature for so long."

Cocking his head to one side, Fuji gave his hostess the full blown charm of his best closed eye smile.

"How do you know that we aren't minstrels? We could be carrying small instruments within our clothing."

"Your hands." replied the woman before taking a sip from her cup. Lowering the vessel, she then gave the honey haired boy a knowing grin. "All those who play strings or winds have thick calliouses on their fingertips. However, I did notice some roughness on your palms and fingers. Are you drummers perhaps?"

Remembering Tezuka's fondness for 'Drumma Mania" games, Fuji voiced a light silvery chuckle.

"My companion has played a lively beat or two in his time."

"And you have not?" Leaning forward, the woman placed her mug on the table before giving the smiling teenager a long hard stare. "You are a runner; therefore, you must be a messenger."

"I can run." Fuji stated in a matter of fact tone. "I can run, dodge and spoil the fun of those around me and set a few knees shaking in the process."

"But not him." said the woman quietly. Turning to stare at Tezuka, she plucked her mug from the table. "You have hardly ever disturbed this ones demeanor."

Placidly sipping her tea, she watched the hidden gold's reaction to her statements through half lidded eyes.

Switching her gaze back to Fuji, she calmly asked him why his very good looking young friend was rarely bothered by his antics.

"Tezuka is proud." Fuji replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "But..." unable to resist teasing his uncomfortable looking lover, the Tensai directed a wicked grin across the table."...I do get a _rise _out of him most days right when he least expects it."

In an effort to avoid the innuendo coupled to his love mate's cheeky expression, Tezuka lowered his gaze to intently study his tea. For some time now, he had been fastidiously analyzing the liquid to determine if it was safe to drink. Unable to read any feelings of treachery from the woman, he had become almost convinced that the brew was indeed harmless. Yet still, the faint warning bells ringing at the very back of his mind refused to be silent. Deciding to risk using a tiny amount of magic, Tezuka carefully began to invoke a power that was only particular to unicorns, Kirin's and dragons.

"It's not poisoned."

Instantly, the startled youth fully suppressed his unearthly talents. Holding the cup to his lips, he then completely composed himself before regally inquiring as to why his hostess would be compelled to say such a thing.

"I only noticed that none of you were drinking." she answered, an expression of mild hurt stealing across her wrinkled features as she herself drank once more.

"Sorry, I was allowing mine to cool a little." said Fuji before Tezuka could respond.

Gazing directly into his lover's eyes, Fuji placed the rim of his cup to his lips and after receiving no hint of a warning, the Tensai drank some down.

"Its good." he commented as the warm fluid blazed a gently revitalizing trail within his system. "Thank you."

Taking his cue from Fuji, Tezuka also drained the top from his mug.

Proudly expressing his appreciation, the disguised Mythic held his cup in both hands while politely asking his hostess if she knew of the lands that lay before them. Upon learning that they had come from Starkland, the old woman gazed at them in wonder.

"Starkland you say? Interesting. It's not every day that our good king Robert allows simple travelers to just pass through his lands as they please."

Chuckling, Fuji sat as tall as his small frame would allow and drew a long deep breath. But just before he could cheerfully launch into a detailed and illustrious account of how they had destroyed the evil overlord, Tezuka firmly spoke.

"It is true that we are not any of the people that you spoke of. We are just travelers in search of knowledge and once we had spoken to the king, he allowed us to leave."

"Knowledge is a rare jewel beyond any price, be very glad that you have it" said the woman while giving a decisive nod. "You must have much knowledge for Robert to let you go."

"We found him to be a reasonable man." purred Fuji. "It didn't take much persuasion to make him see things our way."

"Indeed."

Leaning back into her chair, her hands laced across her chest, the old woman intently studied the 'Blood' through narrow eyes. A strange kind of cold dark tension suddenly descended to briefly hold the shadowy room in its artic grip. But just as swiftly as it had gathered, it dissipated and as a bright ray of sunshine started to stream in from a nearby window, the woman laughed as she relaxed.

"I am glad to know that he saw things your way young man. So tell me, where are you going in your quest for knowledge?"

"To the land beyond the forest." answered Tezuka at once.

"And what..." the woman asked, a playful twinkle kindling in the corner of her eyes as she spoke."...do you expect to find there?"

"We hope to find an answer." Said Tezuka while looking straight at Fuji.

"To find an answer one must have a question." Resting her hands upon her knees, the old woman fixed her companions with a steady gaze. "I can see that you boys are good of heart and as a reward for keeping an old woman company for an afternoon, I will answer any one question that you wish to ask."

Instantly, Tezuka and Fuji exchanged a meaningful look.

'_Mitsu.' _ Sent Fuji, his mind tone tinged with excitement. '_We can ask her how we can get home!'_

_'I'm still not sure about this person and I'm not so certain that is the kind of thing we should be asking.' _ Tezuka cautioned. '_Fuji, how would it feel if someone were walk up to you on the street and ask you the way back to the land of the living?'_

_'It would feel very strange.' _Fuji admitted after a giving the question a quick moment of careful thought. '_I guess I would instantly think that person was crazy.'_

_'Exactly my point beloved 'Blood'"_

_'Then, what can we ask her?'_

Sitting very upright in his chair, Tezuka began to speak with regal aplomb.

"Where is the greatest knowledge to be found throughout these lands?"

Leaning back in her chair, the woman smiled as she steepled her fingers.

"That is easy child. The greatest knowledge you can find is hidden within the black pit of the Slathveen. Continue on through the woods past tall trees; the land of the Centaurs, until you find the path leading down into the village. Once there, ask for lord Saltcliffe; the town headman. He will point you to the dark path that must be taken."

Dark path. The words shot through both Tezuka and Fuji like a cold wind, yet neither of them showed it as they finished their tea and started to rise from their chairs. Only half listening to Tezuka as his lover thanked the woman for her hospitality, the 'Blood's' thoughts drifted back to what Jinnai; then Yuki had told him. He and the dragon were to walk "the dark path" if they were ever to make it home.

Noticing Fuji's troubled expression, Tezuka gently called his lover's name. Abruptly jolting out of his black thoughts, the Tensai smiled as he also bowed his thanks. Taking advantage of the distraction, the disguised dragon spent a minute or two in his own contemplation of dark roads until Fuji was once more standing at his side.

Together, they walked away and were soon swallowed up by the forest trees. Once the travelers were out of sight, a strange occurrence befell the old woman.

A radiant smile lit up her face along with a golden sun light glow. Spreading across her body, her squat bent backed form straightened and grew as she quickly became engulfed within the heart of a wildly pulsating orb of unearthly energy.

Two huge silvery-white feathered wings erupted from the ball to stand out from its rounded sides and once the power had run its course, a gleaming tall, angel like person stood where the short old woman had once been.

"Lord Dragon, lord 'Blood'." she sighed regretfully, "If only you had asked the right question. But no matter. I have given you all the help that I can. Hurry my dear friends." she added urgently as her body abruptly became transparent and ghost like. Quickly fading from sight, the Celestial imploringly whispered her last words; "Please save us all and take us home."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Once well clear of the dwelling, Tezuka felt his head spin from a sudden release of tension. Letting his breath out... he hadn't even been aware of holding it... he let his shoulders sag as a strong sense of relief coursed through him.

"Saa, Mitsu, she was a strange one."

Returning to his half dragon form, the mighty gold instantly nodded his agreement.

"There was something about her, something... I couldn't quite put my finger on."

Lapsing into silence, Seigaku's commander then pondered the old woman's directions. She had told them to pass the land of the Centaurs. The words had been flickering about somewhere in the back of Tezuka's mind ever since. At that point in time, he wasn't completely certain that he quite knew what a centaur was, but a fuzzy image of stern giants and big powerful cart horses kept buzzing around behind his eyes in a manner that made him feel that maybe he was starting to remember something.

"Fuji..." he said suddenly."...do you know what a Centaur looks like?"

Stopping, the willowy youth thoughtfully rubbed his chin.

"Well, I have never met one, but I have seen drawings in books. Legend says that they were Mythic creatures that are half man, half horse."

Laughing, Fuji then went on to say that he had no doubts at all of their existence.

"After all..." he chuckled while reaching out to take one of Tezuka's hands, "...I've met dragons, moon dogs, and demons so I'm sure we are bound to meet a centaur."

As Fuji gently squeezed Tezuka's palm, a familiar sensation abruptly made itself known and as it had happened once before, the disguised gold experienced a sudden rush of mind pictures and feelings that he knew were all part of a vast cranial store house spanning two hundred million years of living memory.

Closing his eyes, Tezuka reveled in the exhilaration of seeing the tall, stately centaurs galloping effortlessly across the horizons of his mind. His long ago previous meetings with the part equine members of the brotherhood had been brief, but with another part of his mind unlocked, the dragon king easily recalled them as if he had seen some that morning.

There had once been many tribes of centaurs roaming the open meadows of the Mediterranean grasslands. But with the rising of humans, the creatures had started to vanish until there were no more.

"They must have all been killed." thought Tezuka grimly as he and Fuji continued on their way. "Yet another great loss for the Brotherhood."

Walking together through the woodlands, the travelers soon came across another stream. Easily crossing it, the lovers then headed south-east where the ground began to climb in a gentle incline.

Towards the top of the long hill side, the tree growth changed; the light birch and pine woods giving way to a forest of huge deciduous junipers. Covered with rough shaggy bark, each of the twenty meter high giants stood a good thirty paces or more from its neighbor. Over head, the spreading branches fanned out to interlock with the arms of its friends thus creating a great canopy that seemed to cover the sky.

Underfoot, the soft grass had given way to an ankle deep carpet of muddy grey needles that cracked and shattered with every step the voyagers took. Here and there, small plants and shrubs that preferred the shade grew in abundance but remained low enough that they hardly obscured the view. Both teenagers could clearly see a good three hundred meters in every direction.

Nestled among the larger gaps between towering the trunks in places where wide patches of sunlight could pierce the canopy, Tezuka and Fuji noticed a few scattered tangles of thick brush and short trees. Known as a "copse" the distinctive woodland features were often homes to large creatures such as deer and badger.

Ahead of them, one of the copses rustled and shook and as the teenagers watched, a small fallow deer delicately stepped into the open. Throwing its watchers the briefest of glances, the graceful creature lowered its head and snatched a few mouthfuls of grass before striding among the trees then vanishing behind another screen of dense vegetation.

For Fuji, the sight of the deer awakened feelings of child like wonder as a memory of his not so distant past stared to play out within his mind.

He and Yuuta had been small boys on holiday and their parents had taken them for a walk through the marked section of a hill side forest. Recalling the wide stone steps bordered by huge fig trees, the Tensai remembered the twisted exposed roots and large oval leaves wed to the sickly sweet scent of fallen figs crushing under his feet as his family made their way to the top of the incline. At the summit, the man made path ended and gazing around at an open meadow, the brothers stood entranced as they eagerly anticipated plundering the secrets of the woodlands.

A few small wooden signs pointed the way to different dirt tracks and choosing one, Syusuke and Yuuta had scampered off on a voyage of discovery. Covering the distance with a ground eating trot, they had soon arrived at a wide stream that was spanned by a very sturdy plank and rope bridge. Rushing onto its center, they had then stood to gaze in delight at the shinning water rushing beneath their feet.

Wide eyed, his jaw hanging in a happy smile, Yuuta kept his attention fixed on how the clear liquid flowed over the smooth, moss covered stones hugging the river bed and the enchanting way that the water moss growing from them streamed out to dance within the current. Spying a tiny freshwater crayfish hunting for food amidst the loosely packed jumble of stones, the younger of the Fuji brothers failed to notice that his elder sibling's attention was focused elsewhere.

His back to Yuuta, Syusuke stared dreamily at the serene wall of forest surrounding them. Long beams of smoky sunlight filtered in to stand among the trunks young cedar, cypress and oak. Butterflies danced lazily before the branches of slender plums while lively groups of black capped sparrows flittered between the tops of massive fig trees.

Breathing a long, contented sigh the honey haired youth was about to turn away when a quick flash of movement among a very thick tangle of large bushes and small fir trees all crammed together caught the corner of his eye.

Steadying his gaze, the boy gave a faint gasp as he witnessed the tops of a huge pair of antlers moving carefully within the heavy screen of foliage. Taking a few steps towards the copse, the open eyed child caught a glimpse of reddish-brown fur wed to a lightning fast view of one golden-brown eye. Then as fast as it had begun, the magic moment was over as the mostly unseen creature fully melted into the back ground to completely disappear from the Tensai's sight.

Returning to his brother, Syusuke was just about to tell Yuuta what he had seen when his parents arrived at the bridge. Smiling, they took their sons hands and started to walk back the way they had come. Twisting about, the older child's open eyes probed the forest a final time. But apart from birds and a short lived flash of gold shining among the tightly packed tree trunks growing off to one side of the copse, Syusuke saw nothing else that took his interest.

Looking at Tezuka, Fuji let the memory fade as he briefly wondered if the golden light he had seen that day had been the great dragon. Smiling, he proceeded to ask if his lover if he had spent time in the Kashima wildlife preserve.

"I may have." Tezuka answered in a preoccupied manner for seeing the deer had served to remind him that he was hungry. Resisting an urge to sigh as the dragon soul lodged within his human form demanded a good meal, the Mythic king in his half form turned away; only to slam to a sharp halt as he found himself suddenly staring straight into the eyes of a very large man.

But it wasn't the sheer height of the new comer that held his undivided attention. The man's skull was covered in a thick mane of shaggy blond hair that flowed all the way down his back. The tops of two long horse-like ears poked out of the gleaming mass and as both Tezuka and Fuji's gaze traveled down, they drank in the view of a palomino horse body flowing back from the man's lower chest region.

Lifting a thick front leg as if in greeting, the male tossed his head as he voiced a loud whinnying sound. Half rearing, the centaur then dropped back to all fours. Standing perfectly square, he fingered the string of a long bow slung across his back while fixing Fuji with a hostile stare.

"Human." he growled in a deep voice. "Return to where you came from or die."

Standing tall and proud beside his lover, Tezuka answered the challenge by making a completely unexpected horse like sound.

Hearing his lover whicker like Jiroh caused Fuji's closed eyes to fly open in shock. But as the clearly annoyed centaur reacted with similar surprise, the 'Blood' remained quiet as Tezuka spoke normally.

"Don't you recognize me?"

Instructing Fuji's next move with his mind, the regal youth began to change. Halfway through the transformation, Fuji leapt up onto the gold's neck to be rapidly carried high into the air as the dragon king enlarged.

Once his metamorphosis was complete, Tezuka spread his wings as wide as the surrounding forest would allow and arched his neck until the end of his muzzle was hanging just above the incredulous half equine.

"Do you know me now?"

Dropping into a deep bow, the centaur answered in respectful tones.

"Yes my lord dragon, I know you now. I beg you to forgive my rudeness."

"There is no need to ask for forgiveness when you have done nothing wrong." Tezuka regally replied. "But I'll thank you never to threaten my human again."

"It was but a grievous mistake sire. It will not happen again."

"Good."

Settling onto his chest, Tezuka then politely enquired as to where the rest of the centaur's people were.

"My tribe dwells in valley of the mists. But please tell me; why have you returned oh mighty gold?"

Large russet orbs performed a slow blink.

"I do not recall being in this part of the land."

An expression of surprise crossed the other's face.

"Four suns ago you appeared in the sky above our village. A great whirlwind raged around you as you called for us to follow you to lands of the Hikari. But my people were content to stay in our valley so we refused your invitation."

Golden-brown orbs narrowing, the centaur peered apprehensively at the huge winged lizard towering over him.

"You _are _the _same _dragon are you not?"

"To use such a great amount of magic plays havoc with one's mind." said Tezuka sternly. "Events beyond my control have altered my thinking to a point that all of my yesterdays have become like mist. However, I can recall your people living on the grasslands of ancient Greece and other lands bordering what is now called the Mediterranean Sea."

"A name given by humans." replied the centaur gravely.

Brightening, he once again bowed to the great dragon. "Since you have remembered my people's beginnings, I shall accept you explanation as to why you can't remember your own commands."

Taking a few steps back, the centaur swung about to raise a hand as several other half equine beings appeared out of the forest to gape in awe at the sight of Tezuka.

"Mighty gold!" said one as he sank to his knees. "Have you returned to make us go with you?"

"No." said Tezuka quietly. "I am not here to make anyone go where they do not wish to."

"Then, why are you here lord dragon?"

"Hush Belmore." urged the palomino centaur. "I was in the middle of asking him that."

"Then finish asking him Buckwell." replied the bay, his large dark eyes never leaving Tezuka's face for a second.

High up on Tezuka's neck and almost fully hidden from the new group of centaurs sight, Fuji giggled as his lover spoke on.

"My companion and I are on a quest."

"Companion?" asked Belmore curiously. "Is there another dragon here?"

"No." twisting his head around so he was looking down onto his shoulders, Tezuka drew the herd of centaurs' attention to Fuji.

Previously overlooked by the new arrivals, the sight of a human sitting upon the mighty gold's back caused an instantly flurry of excited exclamations; not all of them friendly as some of the group voiced their dismay while reaching for the bows slung across their human torsos.

However, a quick, sharp snort from Tezuka stopped them cold and after reassuring the half equines that Fuji would not hurt anyone, the king of the dragons demanded to know why the centaurs were so hostile towards the willowy teenager.

"You of all creatures should know lord dragon." stated Buckwell firmly. "You have seen your own people die at the hands of humans as well my own."

"While it is true that humans have killed dragons..." Tezuka sternly replied, "...my kind has learnt to pity rather than hate them."

"And..." grumbled a white female centaur standing in the centaur of the group, "...it is for that reason your people assumed the human form."

"Long ago..." Belmore interjected, "...the Hikari known as lord Jinnai came to us and asked if we wished for the magical gift of transformation to be bestowed upon us. But like the griffins, we chose to die rather than be forced to live as the creatures that were hunting us. "

"That's right." said Buckwell while swishing his long pale gold tail. "We chose to remain as the Celestials made us. Once the humans had completely destroyed our race, we wandered across the plains of the afterlife until we found a peaceful place to continue our existence."

"I promise I will not disturb that existence."

Pushing to his feet, Tezuka nodded to the gathering before his talons.

"I shall take my human and leave. May peace and plenty be yours."

His head held high, the great gold folded his wings tightly against his sides as he strolled off amongst the trees. However, the closeness of the towering giants soon forced him to stop. Seeing that the centaurs had vanished back into the forest, Tezuka asked Fuji to dismount so he could return to his half form.

Once his lover was back to being part teenager, Fuji stepped close then slid his arms around the stoic youth. Lifting his wings as the 'Blood's' arms passed beneath them, Tezuka wrapped his tail around Fuji's torso as he returned the warm embrace.

"So much destruction, so much death." Sighing, Fuji lifted his head to stare into Tezuka's hard russet orbs. "Will humans and Mythics ever be able to live together?"

Shaking his head, Tezuka murmured into his lover's soft honey brown hair.

"As long as humans continue to fear what they don't understand, they will continue to hate us. Fuji, we don't follow the normal rules of nature. Mythics are intelligent creatures that talk like humans but do not behave like them or like normal animals. Therefore, it frightens humans to see a talking mongoose or a moon dog."

"But what of demons or Hikari?" Fuji asked sadly.

"Demons are far too different and humans would rather attack them than talk to them. Hikari have fared a little better and have even been worshipped as angels throughout history. But look at the human thought process Fuji. They even persecute their own kind if they view them as different or strange. The destruction of witches during the middle ages, the enslaving of those with dark skin as people spread across the world and the bullying of the deformed or the large during our modern times are prime examples of human ignorance and cruelty."

"I guess you are right Tezuka." sighed Fuji as he leaned into the comforting security of his lover's strong chest. "But for as long as I live, I promise to always be a friend to the Mythic Brotherhood."

"Fuji Syusuke." whispered Tezuka as he tilted the Tensai's face towards him. "You are the Mythic Brotherhood." And with those tender words drifting from his lips, the dragon king claimed a long loving kiss.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

To Be Continued...

Don't forget to REVIEW! Ya-Ha!

Author's notes: The reference to Tezuka playing "Drumma Mania" comes from my fic "Planes, Trains, and Kids from HELL" It also refers to the short anime "Band Of Princes" where the boys don't play tennis, but are a very popular band. And you guessed it, Tezuka plays the drums! lol.

-.-.-.-.-.-

The Kashima wildlife preserve can be found in Kashima Jingu. This beautiful forest houses one of three principal sacred shrines in the Kanto region. It contains over 800 different kinds of trees and shelters abundant native wildlife.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Most of the Mythic Brotherhood forest action takes place in what has only so far been referred to throughout my story as "Skyfire's Forest" However, it has been based on the real Japanese forest of Kasuga Taisha all along and I thought it was high time I told my readers a little about it.

This huge area of land spreading right across mount Mikasa (Edge of the Nara prefecture in the Kansei region) is said to be the most sacred forest in all of Japan. It is a primeval land of broad leafed evergreens where logging has been forbidden for over 100 years. Given world heritage listing in 1998, human visits to the region are rare thus making it the perfect place for a certain group of cursed Hikari to live as red deer.

-.-.-.-.--.-

Forests outside of Japan are based on the last of the ancient forests that can still be found in Europe, Scandinavia, North America, and Russia. However, as I have never been to any of these places, I must combine my own experiences of walking in the great Karri forests of Western Australia with photos and films of overseas wilderness areas.


	129. Voyage Of The Heart 10

Greetings readers! Going back through the first chapters of this arc, I came to realize that I had left a few unexplained holes in this story that were big enough to fly a Gundam through! Sheepish grin. Therefore, this chapter contains some random information in a strange attempt to have past scenes make a bit more sense. Sense? What the heck is that? Is it somehow connected to intelligence? Trails off into confused laughter... 

DISCLAIMER: Prince Of Tennis does NOT belong to me. Pause to beat head against nearest wall. Most of the Hikari characters are mine. Get back here Yuki, you can chase after your new charge once he is born! Dragons and other assorted Mythics belong to themselves. Steps aside to avoid being run over by rambunctious hatchling to be... 

-.-.-.-.-.

Voyage of the heart

Part 10

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ever since lord Jinnai; the long lost ruler of the Hikari had made his miraculous reappearance in Varrock Jirakee, Oishi Syuichiroh from a tennis team called 'Seigaku' had been watching him.

At first, he had been as overwhelmed as the rest of the Mythic Brotherhood when he had returned to life then witnessed Jinnai's transformation from red stag to angel man. But ever since Fuji's soul had departed to find Tezuka's trapped spirit in the afterlife, the young moon dog had spent his waiting time mulling over several things within his mind.

Fuji had angrily confronted the Hikari lord; loudly accusing the angel man of killing his lover then proceeding to behave as if he were about to wreak vengeance upon every last one of the upper realm dwellers. But then, Jinnai had said something to him that no one else had heard. Oishi; along with many others, had been quick to notice a fleeting look of wonder flash across the Tensai's face before his expression had changed to become one of grim understanding. 

Jinnai had then magically conjured clothing to replace the deer skin wrapped around Fuji's body. Straight after, he had led the 'Blood' to Tezuka and instructed him to kneel. Words too quiet for anyone else to pick up had been traded. Yuki had knelt beside Fuji then moments later, their souls had departed for a journey into the world beyond. 

Now that Fuji's golden haired protector was back, Oishi found himself obsessing over the answer to the puzzle that lay scattered before him. Thinking hard, the night canine found himself facing two hard solid facts. 

Judging by Fuji's abrupt change of attitude, Oishi could almost swear that his Tensai team mate had known the missing angel man from some point in time before the last great conflict had even begun and stranger still, most of those now awaiting the 'Blood' and dragon's return had known Jinnai when he was a deer named "Skyfire". 

"So why didn't he just tell us who he really was?" sighed Oishi as he lay down on his belly, stretched his hind quarters behind him and placed his lower jaw upon his front legs. "And why can't I shake the strong feeling that I know him from somewhere else?"

Seeing the once missing ruler walk up to Yuki and gaze upon him with a warm, fatherly smile, Oishi startled as he suddenly realized just why the angel man's expressions and mannerisms were so very familiar. 

"Coach Yamato!" he gasped his head flying up as he stared at Jinnai out of huge round eyes. "Lord Jinnai reminds me of coach Yamato! Could it possibly be? Is THAT why Fuji was looking at him like he did and agree to search for Tezuka so quickly?"

If he hadn't already been lying down, Oishi was sure he would have fallen as the truth behind his former tennis teacher's mysterious demeanor and Tezuka's odd impulse to always obey him coupled to the man's abrupt disappearance after the national finals resounded like a thunder storm throughout his shell shocked brain. 

For a few moments, Seigaku's vice captain remained where he was as his blood surged and his heart pounded wildly that he was surprised that Eiji couldn't hear it. But worn out from all his emotional upheavals of fighting in battle, mourning his lover's loss, his over joy at the moon dog's return and his ecstatic reunion with his once dead family, the springy red head had recently collapsed into a snoring heap that Oishi was certain even an earthquake wouldn't be able to disturb. 

Large green orbs narrowing, Oishi frowned as he came to a sudden decision. Pushing to his feet, he started to move purposely towards the rightful king of the heavens.

As if sensing the moon dog's silent approach, Jinnai strolled away from Yuki to warmly greet the young canine. 

"Lord Jinnai." Oishi formally began while dropping into a polite bow. "Please, I must ask you something."

"Yes Oishi, I was coach Yamato." The angel man smoothly replied before the startled Mythic could go any further. "But please do not ask me about it now." 

Gracefully sinking onto his knees, Jinnai gently cupped the quivering night canine's jaw with one hand while tenderly stroking the gleaming black and silver fur covering his skull with the other. 

"Be patient my dear Bright Moon. I promise on my father's wing feathers that I will reveal all once the mighty gold and his life mate have safely returned."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Once the land of the tall trees was behind them, Tezuka and Fuji entered light woodland of majestic beech trees and spreading oaks. Spying a small herd of goats running between the thick trunks, the hungry gold dragon had launched himself in hot pursuit. A short time later, he lay relaxing under a low growing young oak; his normally serious face relaxed into an almost happy expression as his satisfied belly quietly digested its latest meal. 

Finishing off a tasty strip of roast meat, Fuji moved away from the small camp fire he had built to sit quietly at his lover's side. Full and feeling pleasantly sleepy, Tezuka slowly lifted a lax hand. For a moment, he tried reaching for Fuji's hair, but deciding the action was too much effort, the half form gold let the limb drop to start lazily stroking the 'Blood's' left knee instead.

Grinning as Tezuka's half open orbs slid shut, Fuji then lifted his head to gaze about at their surroundings. Not far from their place upon a small hill top among the trees, a solid dirt road ran through the forest. Deeply indented with wheel ruts and hoof prints, it was clear to the Tensai that people often passed through. But for now, all was quiet. 

Smiling at the way the sunbeams were filtering through the spreading overhead canopy to create swords of smoky light that shone softly upon the roadway, the Tensai's attention was sudden taken by the distant sound of something approaching. 

Not wanting to disturb his dozing dragon, the willowy youth crawled forwards on his hands and knees before leaping to his feet then frowning down at the medieval thoroughfare. Judging from the faint rumble of hoof beats, who ever was coming was still a long way off. But thanks to spending time with Jiroh and other equine members of the Brotherhood, Fuji knew the sound of galloping horses when he heard it and not wanting anything to interrupt Tezuka's sleep, the Tensai prepared an energy shield so as to keep himself and his lover safely hidden from sight. 

Dropping into a crouch, Fuji heard the sound grow louder and as the minutes ticked past, he felt the ground beneath him start to vibrate a little as the equines grew closer. After taking a quick glance behind to reassure himself that Tezuka was still resting, the 'Blood' leaned forward as one, then two more horses swept into view then thundered past in a bright flash of polished armor and barding. 

Lips curving as the knights rode out of sight, Fuji rocked back onto his heels then swung about; only to freeze at the sight of a huge white wolf standing directly over his lover's prone body. Cursing himself for letting the creature creep up on Tezuka while his attention was elsewhere, Fuji didn't think; he just acted. 

Pulling the energy shield he had used to keep him hidden from those on the roadway out of the air, the furious 'Blood' drew it into his hands then launched it straight at the unwelcome visitor within the blink of an eye. 

Yelping as the white hot blue-gold energy ball shot towards it, the large wolf leapt away from Tezuka to instantly fall onto its belly and lay as flat as possible. A second later, Fuji's attack had whizzed over its head to slam forcefully into the trees behind. Startled out of his sleep by the noise, Tezuka roared like a thousand enraged lions as he spectacularly erupted onto his feet and sent a great spray of fire pouring out in every direction around his immediate vicinity.

Howling in dismay, the enormous wolf seemed to forget all about Tezuka and Fuji as it turned its back and began to frantically stamp out the flames now eagerly devouring the surrounding forest with its dinner plate sized paws. 

Having recovered from the shock of waking up in the middle of a heated battle, Tezuka guiltily glanced about at the massive destruction that the activation of his main breath weapon was now causing.

Lunging forwards, he swept Fuji into the protective circle of his arms then spread his wings. But just before he could launch himself skyward, the wolf jumped back from the inferno then pointed its muzzle to the heavens. A long, drawn out howl boiled up out of its throat to resonate deafeningly over the landscape and while Tezuka and Fuji winced at the harsh sound, a large group of black storm clouds suddenly appeared overhead. Gathering in strength, the dark cumulous expanded until it had completely obliterated the blue of the clear day. Then, with great flash of lightening wed to a booming thunder clap rain began to forcefully hammer down as fierce torrent that drowned the flames as fast as they had first taken hold. 

Sheltered beneath Tezuka's outspread left wing, Fuji gazed in mute astonishment at the billowing clouds of steam before directing an apprehensive glance at his lover's face. Still in half human form, Seigaku's captain remained crouched protectively over his love mate; his russet orbs glaring balefully through a soaked curtain of messy golden-brown hair and well washed glasses. Teeth bared, he voiced an ugly snarl as the wolf stopped howling and the rain abruptly ceased. 

Almost instantly, the clouds dissipated then faded out to nothing. Shaking the wetness from his hair as the sun shone like before, Tezuka stood slowly as if being drawn up by strings. Keeping his wing wrapped firmly about his human, the half form dragon menaced the white wolf with murderous eyes. A screaming tension rose up to hold both parties in its cold grip; even the winds moaning among the trees stopped to tremble in fright as the confrontation took place. 

Standing squarely on all four paws, the wolf stared for a few minutes through large red eyes before unexpectedly throwing its head back to laugh. 

"Mighty gold." it said in a rough yet amused voice. "I know it's been over a million years, but..." Trailing off, the canine voiced a strange sounding barking chuckle.

Tension leaving his shoulders as the breeze once again played around the smoking tree tops, Tezuka suddenly stood ramrod straight; his right wing snapping out from his side as his expression instantly turned from hostility to one of comical amazement. 

"Great mother wolf!"

"In the flesh! Or should I say, the shadow as I'm not really alive." she answered with a toothy grin. 

Cocking an amused eye at Fuji, the female wolf then made a light hearted comment about the dragon king's powerful companion before launching into a some what playful reprimand about the follies of setting her forest on fire. To Fuji's utter shock, the mighty gold hung his head in shame as the light hearted yet very firm recriminations rained down on him.

"Mitsu." said Fuji the very second he could get a word in edge wise, "Who _is _this?"

"Fuji." Drawing himself up, Tezuka once more spoke in the strong, forceful tones that Fuji had come to know so well. "This is Moro, the great mother wolf. She is an earth spirit whose task is to protect the forests from harm."

"I see." answered Fuji, while lightly resting the index finger of his right hand against his chin. "Why would an earth spirit be here in the afterlife?"

A small look of dismay flashed across Tezuka's face. Schooling his features back to their usual sternness, the regal youth calmly asked the huge creature the same question. 

"I grew tired." Moro wearily replied. "The world changed too fast for me to keep pace with and humans kept destroying the trees faster than I could repair them. I found myself using too much magic without giving myself enough time to recover. Mighty gold, unlike you living animals we spirit beasts need the life force of grass, bushes and trees to survive. But sadly, the needs and greed's of human kind clearing the land for their cities and farms have pushed most of us to brink of extinction. Only a few land spirits remain in the mortal world now. They are dying but unable to make an end. For as long as some forests remain, their life forces will stay connected."

"You could have stayed." said Fuji quietly. 

"I know." replied the wolf gently. "But I grew sick and weak. I came here in an effort to recover my strength and one day when the humans grow wise and the remaining forests are given a chance to flourish and expand, I will go home once more."

Sighing, the white furred spirit then asked Tezuka if he too had grown tired of the mortal realm. Explanations regarding his and Fuji's quest swiftly followed and upon hearing that they were heading for Slathveen, Moro requested a favor. 

"My fellow spirit beast, the great fox Alianna is being held a prisoner in the woods on the edge of the town. The humans there have come to believe that if they keep her confined, she will make the rice and wheat grow faster. The truth is, the land needs time to recover so her powers have become suppressed. Unfortunately, the people won't listen to her pleas and my own powers have become too weak to rescue her. With most of my energy diminished, breaking Alianna out of a wizard made prison is proving to be difficult."

"Oh, I don't think it will give me any trouble." Fuji all but purred as he opened his eyes. 

Gazing at the beautiful blue orbs, Moro's jaw dropped in a grin. 

"A 'Blood' of great power. I see it now. Even though your surprise attack almost flattened my skull, I thank you for choosing to stay at the mighty gold's side when all the others left." Lifting her head, the wolf stared off at the distant sky. "It was quite a show when the dragon king first appeared. Pity the poor blind normal humans never noticed or they could have gone too."

Hearing the words, Fuji's heart leapt in his chest as it suddenly dawned on him to ask the one big glaringly obvious question that had been dancing around just out of his thought range ever since he first started his journey with Tezuka. But with all that he and the gold had been through, the thought just simply hadn't occurred to him. Yet it had been there all along; right before his eyes. Drawing his breath, the Tensai asked before he could forget once more.

"Moro, if Tezuka and Jinnai could bring back the dead, why are humans still here?"

"That beloved 'Blood' is simple." said Tezuka at once. "Only Mythics can see my true form and only when I allow it. My magic was open to all of the brotherhood at that time. Unfortunately, all the humans noticed was a wind storm because my power remained unseen to them."

Tipping his head a little to one side, Fuji asked his lover why he hadn't allowed the humans to see him.

"I did." answered Tezuka sternly. "In the mortal realm, a human shall see my true dragon body if I allow it. However, I have since discovered that humans in this realm were blind to my magic at that time. A pity, but there it is. I'm guessing that Jinnai was focusing only on those of the Brotherhood and we simply forgot to include the humans."

"Besides"'... added Moro, "...it would have frightened them witless to suddenly find themselves surrounded by a great host of creatures they regard as beasts and monsters. Soothing a panicking horde of suddenly crazed humans is not any Mythic's idea of a good time."

For a long moment, Fuji's face was so solemn that Tezuka was compelled to draw him into a warm embrace. Resting his chin on the crown of the Tensai's head, the dragon king worried that such a thing may have upset his lover. However, the shorter youth responded with a smile before softly reassuring the mighty gold that the humans he had met seemed happy enough when not being suppressed by evil Hikari; a gentle comment that instantly caused another question to flow from his curved lips.

"Mitsu, what happens to people when they "die" here? I mean if they are already dead, what becomes of their spirit?"

Tenderly stroking his human's hair, Tezuka took a tiny step back so he could gaze deeply into the 'Blood's' open orbs. 

"Most of them "live" out an almost normal life before returning to the mortal realm to be reborn as new humans with no memory of their time here. However, the fate of immortals is quite different. An immortal that is killed must forever remain and should they "die" here as Baker did, then their souls become prisoners of the shadow realm."

At Tezuka's words, a cold shudder lanced down Fuji's spine as he tightened his grip on his lover's torso. The idea of facing Baker or Raidon once more appalled him, but he silently vowed he would cut straight through them if it meant getting home.

Sensing the slender teenager's disquiet, Tezuka decided it would be best to move on in an effort to end their quest more quickly.

"We have to get home." he fretted as he felt a strange new wave of fatigue threatening to overrun him. "This unusual need for sleep is a definite sign that our real bodies are suffering from the lack of our souls and if we don't return soon..." Breaking off, Tezuka shivered a little as he thought of the out come. 

He knew his own magically powered body could take the lack of its soul for some time yet, but in spite of Fuji's great abilities his body was still that of a human and some how he knew within his heart that their quest was starting to take a heavy toll upon his fragile shell. 

Promising that he and the 'Blood' would free Alianna once they reached Slathveen, Tezuka bowed his farewells to Moro then went on his way; his left wing still wrapped around Fuji as a sign of his protection and love.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

For the rest of the day, Tezuka and Fuji followed the roadway. No other travelers disturbed their peaceful journey and late afternoon found them standing atop a high hill overlooking a large verdant valley. Nestled beside the glittering blue waters of a shining lake, a reasonably sized settlement lay spread across the grasslands to end against a formidable barrier of towering redwoods. 

Noticing a stout wooden hut standing within the shadows of a huge cypress growing right alongside the thoroughfare, Tezuka... now back in his full human disguise... indicated the sturdy structure by directing a stern nod towards it. 

"Can you feel it?"

Standing perfectly still save for his hair wavering up and down in the light breezes, Fuji Syusuke extended his powers; each one of his now highly developed magical senses completely at his command as he studied the building below him with great interest. 

He could feel its shroud of mystical energy radiating from it like a wave and lips curving into their usual smile, he cheerfully informed his lover that he could break through the shield in a heart beat.

"Then let us free Alianna and hurry to the black pit for I am eager to return to where we belong."

"Yes." agreed Fuji softly as he and his dragon walked swiftly down the hill side. "Some thing is not right. I can almost feel the coldness of death around here."

Nostrils flaring, Tezuka drew a deep breath then spent a few moments analyzing a multitude of different smells and sensations before grimly confirming his lover's fears. 

"If this town is truly the place for us to find our way home, I have reason to believe that death itself guards the black pit of Slathveen."

"And will death try to stop us?" asked Fuji as they drew closer to the wooden hut.

"Death has no reason to claim an immortal that has not been fatally harmed." Tezuka answered in his usual humorless manner. "I'm sure I can reason with him."

"An immortal that can be killed." Fuji chuckled. "That's a bit like saying 'time flies' or 'road works ahead' when you know perfectly well that it doesn't due to being ripped to shreds. And reason with death? When was death ever reasonable?"

"Ask anyone or anything that has survived a situation that they shouldn't have." came the cryptic reply

Darting in behind the hut, Tezuka fell silent as he used his mind voice to indicate a lack of guards. 

Quietly thanking the universe for small mercies, Fuji reached out to place his faintly glowing hands against the back wall. A magical resistance lasting around half a minute provided the 'Blood' with one hair raising moment as it sent a powerful electric current surging throughout his slender body. But easily overcoming the effects of the shocking situation, the Tensai sent forth his own abilities to steamroll the barrier into total submission. For few seconds, a short lived lightning storm crackled and played about the building before fragmenting then fading away to nothing. 

Lacing his hands together, the Tensai grinned wickedly as he quietly cracked his knuckles. Wiggling his still mildly vibrating fingers, Fuji then proceeded to focus his powers and blast a human sized hole into the rear of the hut. 

When the loose shower of dust and splinters caused by the tiny explosion had settled, the head of a large red fox slowly appeared in the opening. Wide eyed, its wet black nostrils twitching, the willowy canine stared apprehensively at her rescuers.

"Moro sent us to aid you Alianna" stated Tezuka importantly. Showing off the shadowy echoes of his dragon features, the disguised dragon king bid the fox to swiftly run into the forest.

"Thank you, oh mighty gold!" she exclaimed a strange language that was half draconian, half Japanese. "If I can ever do anything to repay you, I shall gladly do so in a heartbeat."

"Run." commanded Tezuka in the same no nonsense tone he used when barking out 'Thirty laps!' to his tennis team. "Run now."

Ears pricking as the sound of approaching human voices reached her, Alianna dropped a quick bow then streaked away among the trees.

Waving a hand towards the still faintly smoking hole he had made in the hut, Fuji happily asked his lover if he cared to hang around and explain. Receiving an instant negative, the Tensai seized Tezuka's right hand. Together, they vanished into the woodlands just a small group of humans appeared at the scene of the break out. 

A chorus of dismayed shouts rang out causing Fuji to smirk with the satisfaction of a job well done and moving little further away from the village, the two fugitives decided to wait a few hours before attempting to enter the settlement.

-.-.-.-.-

Two hours of lying low later saw them strolling determinedly back towards Slathveen village. Heads held high, their steady eyes fixed straight ahead, the pair of travelers marched down the road then into town as if they owned the place. 

Seeing a large group of people gathering to greet them, Tezuka briefly laid a comforting hand upon Fuji's right shoulder as he boldly asked for lord Saltcliffe. 

Hearing the name, a tall middle aged male stepped out from the center of the crowd. Exchanging a quick glance, the voyagers instantly compared the head man and his people with those whom they had met before. 

Clearly, these folk were richer and more skilled than those living on the barren hill sides of Starklands. Instead of roughly made clothing of thickly woven, dirt encrusted wool, the people of Slathveen wore spotlessly clean garments of finely spun cloth and felt. Some of the more prosperous looking sported long dresses of silk and lace while others wore coats or vests made of smooth leather. All of woman had many different styles of neatly presented hair that shone with perfect health while most of their men folk wore long pony tails and smartly trimmed beards.

Dressed in a long backed, white lace trimmed dark brown leather coat, black vest, grey shirt and trousers, lord Saltcliffe cut a striking figure as he approached the travelers with a friendly palm up, open hands gesture. 

Grasping both of the leader's hands with his own, Tezuka firmly returned the man's greeting. 

"I bid you and your companion welcome good sir, and invite you to experience the hospitality of our humble town."

"It's a very nice town." remarked Fuji, his head turning as he viewed the scenery about him through closed eyes. 

"I thank you kind stranger." Said Saltcliffe while dropping a small bow. "It is a great pity we have recently lost the one who makes the grass grow and the crops flourish, but no matter. As long as we have food we will gladly share with the peaceful traveler passing by."

Letting go of the head man's hands, Tezuka thanked the man with regal aplomb.

"We do not intend to stay." The hidden dragon king stated once all the necessary courtesies had been performed. "For our path lies beyond your borders."

Nodding, the man smiled his understanding before casually enquiring after the traveler's destination and upon learning that his guests meant to enter the black pit, a dark look of deep concern swiftly replaced Saltcliffe's warm expression. Bidding his new friends to walk with him, the lord of Slathveen led them past several well constructed houses made of smooth wood and stone before stopping to point to a sandy track leading away towards the northern woodlands. 

"The black pit lies beyond the path's end where the great stone dragon looms above the pools that burn. Are you absolutely certain that you wish to go there? For once you enter the lair of the fire beast, there is no turning back."

Answering the man with a grim nod, Tezuka firmly assured him that it was his and Fuji's destiny to pass into the realm of the unknown. 

Sighing, Saltcliffe ran a black gauntlet covered hand over his smooth slivery-grey hair. Expression becoming one of weary acceptance, the man regretfully wished them well. 

"Long ago Shiya... the old witch woman of the woods... told me that on the day our crop maker would run from us, two young men would enter the village to seek out the black pit." Pausing, Saltcliffe then extended a concerned hand towards Tezuka. "Are you having second thoughts sir?"

Cocking his head a little to one side, Fuji closely studied his lover's face for upon hearing the name 'Shiya', a quick look of startled recognition had momentarily shaken his normal serious expression.

'_Mitsu, do you know that person?'_

_'Once...' _Tezuka silently replied. '..._a very long time ago.'_

For a few minutes, the Tensai stood waiting for an explanation but as the gap of silence widened and no further information was given, Fuji shrugged and decided not to press the issue. His lover would eventually tell him in his own time and right now, both had more important things to think about. 

Shaking off his half formed memory and focusing his thoughts on the present, Tezuka placed a gentle hand upon Fuji's left shoulder as he thanked lord Saltcliffe for his assistance. 

Bowing, the man sadly bid the teenagers farewell. His long hair blowing in the wind as he solemnly watched his guests begin their trek along the sand track, the regal human silently hoped that they would find whatever it was that they needed to find and that the other part of what Shiya had told him would come true; for she had finished by saying that should the strangers be successful in finding their way home, the fox would return and the land itself would celebrate the beginnings of their new life together.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After striding through pleasant woodlands for about an hour, Tezuka and Fuji came to a place where the trees ended and the land became stark and dry. Hard red soil crunched beneath their feet and cresting a steep rocky hill side, the teenagers found themselves staring down at a desolate nightmarish lunar landscape. 

To the east and west, the harsh pockmarked ground stretched as far as the eye could see. Too many large round craters to count seethed and bubbled from the burning lava they held. A constant veil of steam drifted from the low burning fires and hanging over the entire scene like smoke from a bush fire was the all prevailing stink of pure sulfur. 

Lightly pinching his nostrils with the fingers of his left hand, Fuji muttered something rather unsavory about walking into the dismal setting. But armed with the grim knowledge that passing through the appalling land was the only way to reach a great wall of rock spreading directly across their path, Tezuka took Fuji's right hand in his own as they started down. 

Hand in hand, they sprinted past several smelly pools of boiling magma before stopping to stare forbiddingly at the statue of a huge black dragon set dead center of the Stone Mountain's rocky spine.

Standing on its hind legs, it wings fully extended out from its shoulders, the motionless beast silently snarled at the two tiny creatures now standing before its feet. Just off the ground and situated between its heavily scaled ankles, the yawning entrance of a dark cave beckoned. 

Wrapping their arms tightly around each other, Tezuka and Fuji stared apprehensively at the terrible cavern. For this was the entrance to the black pit; the feared shadow realm that Fuji had been warned about from the very beginning.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

To Be Continued...

Next up, our heroes face an inky maze of untold danger. A great reward shall be bestowed upon them at its completion. But should they fail, success can turn to despair...

-.-.-.-.-.-

So readers, who recognized Moro? lol. Around the world, there are many tales of the wolf. Most folklore tells of wolves being protective spirits and for the purpose of this story, I have made the white wolf a protector and healer of the forests. In ancient Japan, it was said that a fox slinking through a rice field was a sure sign of a good harvest. 

In the anime "Spice and wolf" a wolf spirit that bought a good wheat harvest was ritually hunted down each year then held in a grain storage hut for a week to assure plenty of food and it was on this idea that I based having the villagers of Slathveen holding the "crop fox" a prisoner. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Please Review!


	130. Voyage Of The Heart 11

Greetings one and all

Greetings one and all. Well, I am back from my Easter holiday and getting stuck right into my writing. There is quite a lot of it this time as this chapter just kept growing and growing!

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE AWESOME REVIEWS EVERYONE, we've hit the 1000 mark! It's thanks to all your wonderful comments, reviews and ideas that have helped keep this story alive. And what a story it's been! Fours years of work, 130 chapters, all running together to lead up to the moment all you die hard Tezuka-Fuji fans have been waiting for! But of course, the tale is NOT YET DONE. Pause to smirk with satisfaction. There are still two chronicles to go before I launch into the sequel. Get ready to see the Prince Of Tennis OAV'S as never before!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

WARNING! If you are afraid of spiders, you may want to skip parts of this chapter! Bwahahaha!

-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-

Extra warning! This chapter is long, VERY long! Please give yourself plenty of time to read it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Voyage Of The Heart

Part 11

-.-.-.-.-.-

Breaking apart, the travelers spent another few moments gazing at the dark hole in the mountain wall. Taking both of Fuji's hands into his own, Tezuka gave the slender limbs a reassuring squeeze.

"Come beloved 'Blood'. Our friends and our real lives are waiting."

"Kunimitsu." said Fuji in a way that made the half form dragon king wince within. The Tensai only ever called him by his full name when something was really bothering him. "I just want you know that if our souls become trapped in the shadow realm and if we forced apart in the afterlife, I'll always love you."

"I swear to you..." replied Tezuka, his normally stern russet orbs glistening from a thin sheen of unshed moisture, "...we will escape and start a new life together that no human or Mythic can ever tear asunder."

Lifting his hands so the tops of Tezuka's own were cradled against his right cheek, Fuji smiled wistfully as his eye lids slid down.

"Before we enter the black pit, there is something I want you to do."

Disengaging his hands, Tezuka ran his palms around the 'Blood's' body then pulled him close so the willowy youth's petite form became pressed hard against his chest and belly. With one hand tenderly holding the back of Fuji's head and his other hand braced against the teenager's lower back, Tezuka's whispered reply was but the faintest murmur in the Tensai's left ear.

"I am the king of all dragons. I hold the strongest magic and greatest power of any Mythic creature that ever lived yet I am humble before you."

Pulling slightly back, Fuji lifted his face and gazed upon his lover's breath taking handsome countenance with open eyes of perfect cerulean blue.

"Kiss me and call me your life mate."

"Life mate." said Tezuka softly. Gently claiming his human's lips, Seigaku's captain then raised his hands to lovingly cup Fuji's delicate heart shaped face. "You have been my life mate from the day we first met, but I was too blind to see. Now, my eyes have been opened. Syusuke, before we take our first steps into the unknown, I wish to tell you of a word that has been lodged in the back of my mind ever since you first drew my fog bound thoughts out of the endless night."

Taking careful notice of how gravely serious his dragon had become, Fuji kept both his hands curved over Tezuka's as his lover spoke again.

"Tyfh. The word that has been plaguing me is 'Tyfh'. I strongly feel that the word is connected to my true name. But unfortunately, I cannot be certain."

"Tyfh." Fuji quietly repeated. "My Tyfh." Drawing himself up, Fuji took a step back to fix the forbidding portal with a determined expression. "Mitsu, let's go home."

Hand in hand, the life mates took their first bold steps into the inky darkness.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

From the very second the travelers crossed the cavern's threshold, the light abruptly vanished. Spinning about, the pair frowned at the sight that met their startled gaze. They had expected to see the landscape they had entered from but instead, a solid stone wall had replaced the opening and with their exit gone, Tezuka and Fuji turned back to carefully view their dismal surroundings.

They were standing in a large cave big enough to comfortably accommodate the dragon king in his true form should he wish to change. All around, the dry walls were covered with thick layers of cob webs from which many different species of spiders hung. Behind them, the faint light of glow worms shining through the dust enshrouded hangings provided just enough feeble lighting so the voyagers were not standing in total darkness. To the 'Blood' and the gold, the overall effect was like standing beneath the overgrown canopy of an old growth forest on a moonless night with no wind.

Tipping his head back, Fuji shuddered as he peered at the distant ceiling then moved closer to Tezuka as he noticed few palm sized huntsman spiders clinging to a nearby spur of rock.

"Spiders." the Tensai muttered as he mastered his urge to scream just a little. "Why did it have to be spiders?"

"Could have been snakes." stated Tezuka firmly while deciding which direction to take.

Before them, the cavern branched off into two separate tunnels. Reaching a decision, he started to move purposely towards the one on the left.

Walking beside his lover, Fuji held his right hand out. Using his magic to kindle a glowing orb of blue-gold energy, the 'Blood' smiled grimly into the shadowy darkness. Aided by the extra light, the pair soon came to another fork in the tunnel.

"Saa, Tezuka, which way?"

Leaning forward a little, the mighty gold in his half human form spent a few moments painstakingly sniffing the still air before firmly announcing that they should keep going left.

"When in a maze, it is always best to take one direction. Should it prove wrong, try the other."

"Mitsu... "Said Fuji quietly as they started their way along the left passage."...I have a bad feeling about this. I can't quite remember why, but somehow I know that going left is not a good idea."

Stopping, Tezuka thought about Fuji's words. A flickering here and there feeling warning him to heed his lover's advice danced briefly within his skull. But with all of his powerful dragon instincts warning him to avoid paths to the right, Seigaku's captain mentally shook off his misgivings before insisting they travel to the left.

Encountering a huge thick spider web blocking their path, Tezuka seared it with his fire. Moving past the smoldering remains, the pair soon arrived at another enormous cave with yet another set of tunnels leading from it.

Just as they were starting to cross the open space, a ground shaking roar abruptly shattered the total silence.

Whipping about, the lover's braced themselves for combat as they found themselves confronting a huge Manticore.

With its sturdy lion body, scorpion's tail and shaggy bearded face like that of an angry old man, the Mythic beast was a formidable opponent. Ignoring Tezuka and his firm command for it to stand down, the creature lunged in to attack the willowy blue eyed teenager standing before it.

Snarling as its potential prey instantly took evasive action, the savage creature struck out once more. A huge dinner plate sized paw tipped with wickedly curved claws whizzed past Fuji's body then lifted in an attempt to bring it crashing down on the Tensai's head.

However, many years of tennis training had made the slender youth highly skilled at avoidance and dodging a second murderous blow that had the potential to squash him like a ripe plum, the silver eyed 'Blood' summoned a lightening ball to his hands. Palms curved over each other, he allowed a few seconds to pass for potency to build and once the power of crackling orb had reached its full potency, Fuji snapped his arms straight out before him.

A dazzling beam of blue intensity shot forth; the thick column of radiance catching the charging Manticore full in the face as it tried to rush in once more. Howling with agony and blinded by Fuji's unexpected defenses, the huge cat beast tumbled backwards to slam forcefully against a stone wall.

Shaking its head, the creature lurched unsteadily to its feet; only to yowl in shock as a large golden head descended to seize the Mythic feline between big gaping jaws full of long sharp teeth. Lifting the thrashing beast into the air, Tezuka dealt it a few hard shakes until it stopped moving. Satisfied that the fight had drained out of his prisoner, the mighty gold then lowered his head to roughly set the fantasy animal down.

Curving his great talons to form a cage around the slumping feline, Tezuka rumbled a dire warning as it lifted its head to peer at its captors through dazed eyes.

Standing about half a meter away, Fuji glared at the Manticore through pitiless open eyes.

"Why did you attack me?"

"I... I..." gasping, the lion mythic stood to stare up at Tezuka out of huge round eyes. "Your majesty! I... forgive me sire." Dropping onto its belly, the Manticore groveled before the great gold dragon. "I saw two humans and... I'm very sorry! I never meant to offend the ruler of the Brotherhood!"

"Well thankfully, no harm was done." Tezuka said forcefully while running grateful eyes over his perfectly intact life mate. "But you will answer the 'Blood's' question. Why did you ignore my call and attack my human?"

"Your human?" For a moment, the Manticore looked positively scandalized. Shaking its tawny head, it muttered something intangible under its breath while giving Fuji a sideways glance before turning its attention back to the dragon king.

"I swear on my father's whiskers that will no longer attack _that _human." the feline solemnly stated while holding up its left paw. Standing straight, it then proceeded to explain its actions.

"My master, the great fire demon and lord of the dead commanded me to defend these caverns from those who are living. I was merely carrying out his orders and meant no disrespect."

"Disrespect!" Fuji snorted to himself. "I don't call trying to take someone's head off 'disrespect'."

Sensing his lover's annoyance, Tezuka silently bid him to climb upon his back. Once the beautiful youth was safely out of the Manticore's reach, the dragon king released his prisoner.

Looming over the large feline like some great avenging spirit, the mighty gold fixed the tunnel guard with a severe stare.

"You say your task is to defend these tunnels from the living? Why are the living considered to be a threat?"

Sitting, the Manticore spent up to half a minute thoughtfully licking the top of its right front paw before providing the huge golden dragon with an answer to his question.

"Long ago, Raidon of the Hikari tried to bring a large host of warriors into these tunnels but none were strong enough to defeat my master. We don't know what he was searching for or why he was trying to get in here but should the living encounter the dead, who knows how it could have affected the delicate universal balance. Fearful for the safety of those dwelling in the afterlife, my master decreed that no living being could ever pass this way and only the souls of those departed making their way back to the mortal realm to be reborn could safely traverse these halls."

"The Hikari would have tried entering from a portal in Varrock Jirakee." Tezuka firmly informed him. "But we didn't come directly from there. We have traveled through the land of afterlife and our only wish is to return home."

"You lie." spat the Manticore as it leapt to its feet. "King you maybe and respect I must give, but you lie. No living creature as ever entered these tunnels from the land of the dead."

Just as Tezuka was about to reply, Fuji's voice drifted down from the back of his neck.

"If we were lying, how would we know this; beyond these walls is a hot, barren region of volcanic springs and sulfur mist. The land is surrounded by a high wall of black rock and in the center; a great stone dragon holds the entrance to this shadowed land between its hind feet."

Hearing the 'Blood's' words, the mythic feline performed a startled double take before staring up at his guests out of huge round eyes.

"Only those who have seen the red waste could describe it so well therefore I must believe you now. But please tell me; how did the pair of you come to be here?"

Standing tall, Tezuka proudly recalled his and Fuji's journey and the strange circumstances behind it. During the narration, the Manticore neither moved nor spoke and by time the gold's tale had drawn to a close, the fantasy guardian had taken to staring thoughtfully into the shadows filling the cavern.

"So that explains the great crowd of souls running within the light rainbow."

As if blinking his way out of a trance, the Manticore shook himself before speaking directly to Tezuka.

"Golden sire, a few hours ago the spirits of many Mythics led by a great platinum dragon passed through this realm. If you wish to return to the living world, you must also follow the road on which they traveled. However..." Sitting upon his haunches, the lion like creature held up a warning fore claw. "...the path will take you through the hall of memory and past my master's throne. The great fire lord has never once challenged a soul but your living presence is another matter."

Leaning down, Fuji quietly reminded the guardian that he and his dragon's real bodies had been left behind in the upper realm.

"And..." The Tensai added with a smile, "...doesn't that make us 'souls' rather than living beings?"

"I'm afraid it's not that simple human." Replied the Manticore in a somewhat frosty manner. "Souls carry no scent but the two of you reek of the life force still connected to your living bodies. Therefore, you are still alive from a certain point of view."

Feeling his heart give a small convulsive leap as it suddenly dawned on him that he had been able to smell Fuji the entire time they had been in afterlife, Tezuka abruptly found himself pondering the strange phenomena and wondering what would happen if his nose were to suddenly become blind to his lover's very distinctive odor.

Similar thoughts were also running through Fuji's mind and although they were disturbing, the willowy teenager quickly decided to focus only on getting home as worrying would not help the situation at all. Reaching out, he lovingly scratched his lover's neck while silently suggesting that Tezuka ask the tunnel guardian if he knew of the way out of the maze.

"I can only direct you as far as my master's throne room." Came the curt reply. "You must walk the path of those who have gone before you. Keep to the right and keep a watchful eye open for traps set to ensnare the living."

"Thank you." said Tezuka while favoring the Manticore with a small nod of his head. "We shall leave and hope that we should never have to bother you again."

Body quivering as his protesting instincts screamed at his uncertain mind, the mighty gold all but forced his reluctant legs to carry him into a long dark tunnel now looming up as a foul smelling right hand fork that seemed to shout out dire warnings of the untold dangers that awaited them deep within the labyrinth's heart.

-.-.-.-.-.-

For the next half an hour, the pair of seekers traveled in silence. Every now and then, Tezuka would stop; his head held high as the roof would allow as his quaking nostrils carefully tested the air ways. Shoulders giving a compulsive shudder, the mighty dragon would then rustle his wings before he continued his slow march forwards. Frowning at his lover's very distinctive unease, Fuji took to wondering what was causing his life mate's intense distress.

His own extended feelings were telling him nothing. He could neither sense nor smell anything to indicate danger, yet he knew trouble awaited them up ahead. After all, the Manticore had been able to conceal its presence so it stood to reason that something else could as well.

Tenderly stroking the tall golden neck ridge standing before him, the 'Blood' gently asked Tezuka what was worrying him.

'_I don't know.' _Came the soundless reply. '_I can't smell anything but cave dust and old spider webs yet there is something about this path that chills me to my bones, a feeling of death and intense fear.'_

'_The Manticore did say that many souls ran through these very tunnels.' _Fuji silently reminded the Mythic ruler.

_'Yes.' _Answered Tezuka with a small nod of his head; his normally narrow russet orbs wide open as they nervously probed the darkness ahead. '_I can feel lingering traces of their energy and the sensation of another metallic dragon's life force. '_

_'A huge platinum dragon was the last creature to appear out of the portal.' _

_'It did?' _

Turning his head, Tezuka gave Fuji a quick, incredulous glance before looking away to focus his attention on the tunnel once more.

'_I lost my platinum brother the moment he hatched. Jinnai refused to tell me why he took him or to inform me of his location. I never saw him again nor could I even feel the remotest part of his life force touching my own. For thousands of years, he was dead to me and forgotten by the others. But now, Fuji; I can feel his presence and for some unknown reason, it scares me.'_

Leaning forwards, the Tensai wrapped loving arms around the neck ridge before him. Closing his eyes, he caressed the hard golden feature while gently touching his dragon's mind once more.

'_Remember how frightened Echizen was when he first met his older brother on the cruise ship?'_

Slamming to a startled halt, Tezuka whipped his head around to stare at Fuji in open astonishment.

'_Cruise ship? What cruise ship?'_

Thinking that most of Tezuka's memories had returned, it was now Fuji's turn to be dismayed. Closing his open jaw, the Tensai sighed then mustered his temporarily flagging spirits to tell his captain the tale of their adventure aboard an ill fated ship caught in the middle of a Mythic battle enshrouded ocean just prior to them going to war against Raidon and the forces of the heavens.

'_Of course.' _ Tezuka's mind voice seemed to sigh as the huge dragon lowered his head to stare dejectedly at the floor. '_Forgive me beloved 'Blood'."_

"Mitsu." Sliding down his lover's broad shoulder, Fuji then darted up the length of Tezuka's draconian neck to quickly embrace the magical reptile's large squared off muzzle. "You have done nothing that requires forgiveness." Pressing his lips against warm scale-less hide, the Tensai whispered his love.

Closing his eyes, the great beast ever so gently nuzzled his human. Carefully pulling his face out of the caring circle of Fuji's arms, Tezuka then peered into the beautiful teenager's concerned orbs.

"I remember it now." he quietly informed his anxious lover. "Ryoga, the tennis matches and battle. I can even remember..." pausing, Tezuka's body momentarily jittered from the force of a spine shaking shudder. "...being affected by dragon's bane darts. Syusuke, had I been able to leap upon you, I..." Breaking off, the dragon king squeezed his eyes shut; his head turning aside as a great rush of shame swamped his senses.

Appalled over his lover's obvious distress, Fuji reached out to firmly snag a double handful of short golden brown beard growing out from under the mighty gold's lower jaw. Giving the soft growth a firm tug, the 'Blood' exerted all of his unearthly strength to pull at Tezuka's face until the sad eyed dragon could no longer resist the pressure and was gazing at him once more.

There had only been one other time when the Tensai had seen such sorrow filling those normally hard hazel-gold eyes. Ryoma had been taken by Aion and fearing his many times over great grandson to be forever lost, Tezuka had allowed his tightly suppressed emotions to slip so he could mourn the death of the child he had come to love. That very same hopeless expression bewildered despair was once again filling his eyes and feeling a great upwelling of renewed love for his stern strong and fierce, irrepressible yet highly sensitive and very occasionally vulnerable dragon ruler, Fuji smiled warmly as he slid his arms around the large muzzle a second time.

"Talk to me Mitsu. I know just how sad and apprehensive you have been ever since that incident and I know you are afraid of hurting me. But can't you see? Tyfh, we made love before we flew into battle. Remember it? You carried me into the night sky; you were deep inside me and even though your thrusts were strong, you _never hurt me. _"

"Mating is different to love making." Rumbled Tezuka regretfully. "Dragon mating is rough and brutal and should by some miracle you ever gain the ability to fly, I will want to pursue you and I _will _hurt you." Lifting a large wing, Tezuka swept it forward to curve the tips of his massive sail around his lover's slender torso as frightened russet eyes stared directly into open orbs of cerulean blue. "Beloved 'Blood', I cannot bear the thought of ever hurting you."

"Mitsu..." Placing both palms on the top of Tezuka's muzzle so his hands rested lightly between two large quivering nostrils, Fuji softly reassured his dragon that it was highly unlikely that he would ever be able to fly and that such fears were groundless.

"But it could happen." Tezuka stated as he recalled the half form memory of an almost forgotten dream.

He had seen the Tensai emerge from a great cloud of dust with large golden wings at his back. Mori had taught him how to fly then Tezuka had chased his life mate across the sky. Faint images of blood wed to an almost inaudible echo of Fuji's painful cries drifted ghost like at the very back of his brain and catching the merest glimpse of a transparent shadow of his lover's tear stained, betrayed expression, Tezuka started to curl in on himself as a thick blanket of pure misery rose up to forcefully wrap itself around his quaking heart.

Slowly drawing back, Fuji stared at his lover in mute befuddlement. Never before... even when he had been expressing his sorrow for Ryoma... had the mighty Tezuka Kunimitsu who led his team and his subjects with stoic harshness coupled to such ruthlessly firm guidance ever broken down to bear his soul so completely. Tezuka had always been like some huge granite rock standing firm in the face of adversity; a solid, unbreakable entity that stood proudly intact while everything else was crumbling to pieces around him and even in the midst of his deepest despair he had still maintained a cloak of dignity.

But now, here in the middle of some god forsaken maze deep underground the dragon's walls of regal bearing had cracked and flaked until they were falling away. Confronted by a huge mythical creature curled up and howling bitterly like a wounded child, Fuji felt his soul becoming overrun with trepidation as his own shroud of total misfortune caught him tightly within an inescapable web of icy heartbreak.

The shadow realm was too harsh; it was hopeless to go on and what awaited them if they did find a way through? Why, only melancholy and anguish as his flightless body fed Tezuka's frustration and his own sorrow that he couldn't give his life mate the one thing he truly desired. As a human, he would grow old and die then his dragon would forever fall into mourning; never to live his life to the fullest again.

"Is that what you want for Tezuka?" Fuji snarled to himself as bitter tears of pain and anger freely coursed down his despairing face. "Do you want him to spend eternity in misery and distress? NO!" Roughly shaking his head, the Tensai was hardly aware of his willowy body's violent trembling. All he could feel; all he was aware of, was his own selfish desires to make an immortal creature his own regardless of the consequences that would follow his exit from existence. Faced with the harsh reality of his own pitiful life span and the unbearable loneliness that Tezuka would have to deal with once he was gone, the screaming 'Blood' fell to his knees to screech his anguish.

Repeatedly beating the rough stoney ground with his fists, he never noticed the Wendigo slowly emerging from a small cave cut into the base of one of the cavern's walls.

Large, yellow eyed and boasting ragged edged leathery wings that stood up from its bristle haired shoulders, the long bodied, collie sized weasel like animal smiled its satisfaction as it gazed contently up at its victims. Possessing an extraordinary amount of magical energy no creature... even the mighty gold himself... could stand against, the Mythic of the wilderness held the power to ensnare any beings senses and completely engulf it within an unbreakable cage of pure despair and keep it there until the victim had gone crazy with grief.

Such an incredible power had once bought entire armies to their knees or helped Dark Hunters to capture powerful dragons, but never in the creature's wildest dreams had it thought its web of sorrowful deception would snare the mightiest of all Mythic creation. Had the weasel like beast still been freely roaming the plains of its homeland, he would have called to the Hunter demons then shared in the magnificent feast that would have followed such a capture. But trapped in the shadow realm, there was no such opportunity. Sitting upon its haunches, the Wendigo cocked its head to one side; its long shaggy whiskers twitching as it pondered the situation.

He could of course just keep his prisoners a victim of their own deepest, darkest fears until they grew so weak from lack of food and drink that they died. But knowing that could take a very long time, the hungry animal decided that there had to be a quicker way to dispatch them so he could get down to the serious business of filling his empty belly with succulent fresh meat.

Nose wriggling up and down, the Wendigo turned his full attention onto the 'Blood' and commenced to study Fuji with great interest. Past experience had taught him that humans were weak and easy prey. Back in the days of his freedom, he had killed and eaten many after driving them mad from spending just a few freezing, uncomfortable and fear filled days lost in unforgiving wilderness. However, his powerful Mythic senses were warning him that this honey haired youth was no easy target and feeling the high level of energy radiating from his potential victim, caution tempered the Wendigo's rash impulses to leap straight at the writhing teenager's slender throat.

Scuttling backwards so as to put a safe bit of distance between the Tensai and himself, the creature's lips drew back into a toothy grin as an idea suddenly occurred to him. Their were plenty of giant spiders patrolling the tunnels. Their queen was exceptionally large and with the huge gold incapacitated due to his current condition, she would be able to overpower even his formidable strength in a very short space of time.

Throwing his head back, the Wendigo summoned his ally by voicing a long, drawn out howl that sounded exactly like the spine tingling call of a lone timber wolf.

Lost in a bleak world of his own intense sorrows, Fuji's ears hardly registered the eerie noise. Yet some deep well of caution penetrated his despair just enough that he lifted his head and opened his eyes. At first, he could see nothing but the blurry outline of some large, long bodied animal through a thick curtain of tears. Furiously blinking his wet eyes, the youth cleared them of the salty moisture so his present company came into sharp focus and for a few heart pounding seconds, Fuji thought he was looking at Momo' in his true form.

"Momoshiro?" he asked while slowly extending a shaking hand.

But then, his anguish soaked brain caught up with his abruptly clearing vision and seeing the creature's eyes were bright yellow instead of deep purple, Fuji uttered a startled cry as he suddenly erupted onto his feet to stare wildly about at his surroundings.

At his feet, the Wendigo broke off its howl to snarl viciously. Snapping his head about, Fuji looked at the creature as if it were an approaching wall of fire and thrusting both hands in its direction, the 'Blood' sent a brilliant beam of blue-gold light thundering straight into the shocked creature's face.

Instantly, the suppressor of wills vanished in a shower of bright sparks and with the animal vanquished, Fuji gasped as he whispered Tezuka's name. Whirling about, his eyes became huge as he suddenly caught sight of the tunnel's newest occupant.

The thing was enormous; a foul monster from his deepest, darkest nightmares come to life. Eight long, thin legs; each one the length of the gold dragon's own propelled a great black rounded body covered with short black hairs that were hardly visible against the spider's jet black shell. Two wickedly curving pincers rattled as the spider advanced; the thick venom that constantly dripped from them causing tiny holes of sizzling ground to appear wherever it happened to fall.

At once, Fuji's mouth went completely dry; his heart hammering frantically in his chest as his blood surged wildly and shell shocked brain throbbed savagely within his pounding skull. Fear such as he had never before felt in his life broke over him as a huge foaming wave of absolute terror as his belly gave a violent heave and his bowls threatened to turn into water. Every single nerve and fiber grouped within to give a collective scream telling him to run and legs buckling as his violently shaking knees started to drop out from under him, the youth screamed in horror as he started to stagger away.

Just then, a long, heart wrenching cry tore madly at his soul and skidding to an ungainly halt, Fuji gripped one of the tunnel walls. Body trembling so badly it was in danger of falling apart, the Tensai coughed up a thin stream of vomit before spinning around to scream at the dreadful sight meeting his disbelieving eyes.

The huge black spider was climbing the wall to loom threateningly over Tezuka's pone body. Still held in the grip of the Wendigo's power, the mighty dragon moaned and cried as though he was dying from the searing pain of a hundred horrific wounds. Unable to stand and unaware of his imminent peril, the great ruler of the Brotherhood lay helplessly on his right side as a loudly keening, thrashing pile of hopeless sorrow.

The longing to run screaming so as to save his own skin rose strongly within Fuji's tortured soul. But confronted by the grim reality of seeing the one he loved about to be pounced upon by a loathed creature favored by makers of horror movies, something snapped within the terrified Tensai.

As it had once happened when he had been facing Aion in the under dark, every last ounce of Fuji's powers suddenly came surging forth to burst out as a raging torrent of ice cold fury. Chin length hair wavered up and down as two merciless silvery-blue eyes gleamed with the harsh light of destruction. Taking a firm step forward, Fuji never noticed as the ground around his foot shattered then exploded outwards. All he knew; all he could feel was that his lover's life was in grave danger and that it was his task alone to save him from an ugly and gruesome death.

A thin jet of light lanced from his raised right hand to strike the eight legged monster hard on the side of its head. About to sink its sharp fangs into the dragon's neck, the spider jumped with surprise then turned away from its victim to snarl furiously at the new threat.

For a moment, it crouched then sprang up to hurtle itself headlong at its enemy. Lips curving upwards, Fuji gave the charging arachnid the full blown acid smile of his vampire fanged mouth before lifting both hands and casually; almost lovingly blowing the spider into a thousand tiny fragments of glittering ash.

With the danger over, Fuji strolled straight through a large dry cloud of deep fried spider fragments to squat beside his stricken lover.

"Mitsu." he called as his fangs retracted and the hard silver light faded from his eyes.

Repeatedly stroking the dragon's golden brown hair, Fuji gently urged his tennis captain to awaken.

'_Tyfh, wake up. We have to get out of here, we have to move on.'_

_'Huh? Syusuke?'_

Two large russet orbs blinked open. Lifting his head, Tezuka then struggled into a sitting position before fixing the smiling Tensai with a puzzled gaze.

"What happened? I feel strange."

"Oh, I just had a little pest control problem to deal with, you didn't miss much."

"Pest control." echoed Tezuka with snort. "Somehow I get the distinct feeling that we walked right into one of the traps that the Manticore warned us about."

"Traps..." Fuji said as they started to walk once more. "...yes, we were warned about traps."

"We need to be cautious." stated Tezuka. Opening his mouth, he quickly breathed a jet of fire at a spear that had suddenly launched itself from a wall. "Don't let your guard down."

"Saa Mitsu, this is _me _you are talking too." Replied Fuji while casually plucking a fast moving arrow out of the air.

"Come Fuji, this way." Tezuka instructed as he turned into a new passageway while absentmindedly whipping a leaping spider out of the air with a single snap of his tail.

"This realm is certainly full of surprises." quipped Fuji as he nimbly jumped forwards to avoid falling into a pit that had just randomly opened beneath his feet.

"At least it hasn't been too dangerous so far." muttered Tezuka as he completely ignored a huge boulder that had dropped from the ceiling to lightly scrape against the hard scales of his left hind leg.

Abruptly realizing that his lover had absolutely no recollection of his nose dive into despair or their encounter with the great grandmother of all spiders, Fuji couldn't help but laugh as they continued on their way.

"Not dangerous at all." he chuckled while pointing one hand over his shoulder and blasting an enormous red eyed rat charging up behind them to smithereens without even bothering to look.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Mitsu, I've been thinking."

For the past hour the travelers had been traipsing through seemingly endless gloomy tunnels of web covered stone. In some places, the glow worms scattered through out the shadow realm had cast enough light for the voyagers to see comfortably. But in other areas, the illumination had been dull thus forcing Fuji to use his light magic to point their way. But the constant use of such power was starting drain the 'Blood's' energy and stifling a yawn; he reached up with his free hand to tenderly caress the underside of his dragon's neck as he spoke.

"Do you remember Kirin Vass?"

Nodding, Tezuka warily eyed yet another right hand passage way looming up out of the surrounding darkness.

"He was a tall man that guarded the bridge to the Starklands."

"Good." Fuji answered with a smile. "I was recalling his last words to us.'Greet those you see who lack bereft and take pathways not to the left.' Well so far we have greeted everyone we have encountered and wouldn't you agree that taking the right side tunnels are pathways not to the left?"

"Yes..." came the steady reply, "...but now that my fears have left me, I am content to follow the faint scent trails of my fellow dragons."

Extending his own Mythic senses, Fuji was startled to suddenly find that he too could not only smell the slightest traces of a dragon's very distinctive spicy odor, but could also pick out the close to microscopic traces of other creatures floating within the dry dusty air.

Abruptly, the tunnel they had been traversing ended. Before them, a wide hall filled with tall pillars that supported ornate arch ways and that was lit by many glow worms stretched away in all directions to be swallowed up by the black shadows of sheer distance.

Stopping to peer into the gap between two pillars, Fuji gasped in astonishment as something incredible happened. As if someone had flicked on a movie projector, scenes from his tennis playing life suddenly flashed to life then played out as though dancing across an invisible screen suspended between the towering columns of stone.

Leaning in, he watched in open fascination as he saw himself playing against Tezuka when they were both children. Abruptly, the view shifted to one of him playing tennis against Yuuta and as Syusuke watched, an image of him playing against Ryoma in the rain burst into existence before his stunned eyes. Fascinated, the Tensai watched himself play in the nationals but when the scene changed to one of him and Tezuka making hot passionate love in their apartment, Fuji grinned mischievously before turning to seek out his lover.

For the willowy teenager, it had been far too long since he had last felt Tezuka's hard maleness inside him and hoping that seeing this memory would trigger his life mate's desires, the smiling 'Blood' took a few steps towards the great dragon king.

Standing several meters away, his back to Fuji and unaware of his lover's intensions, Tezuka watched many scenes from his own life time play out before him. Grimly he watched the battle of Thleer before witnessing a memory of himself as young dragon. He saw himself standing beside a frozen lake in the middle of winter. The snow was thick on the ground and a bitterly cold wind was blowing the last remnants of some dried out leaves across its frozen surface. Snagging one on his claws, Tezuka had told the fragment just how much he was missing Jinnai until a half grown Kabaji had appeared to escort him home.

"Mitsu... Tyfh. "Fuji added as he noticed his lover's melancholy expression.

For a moment, Tezuka glanced down at the human standing beside his right front foot before turning his attention back onto the magical movie screen of his memories.

An image of him being much younger and strolling companionably alongside Jinnai flickered to life before his incredulous eyes. Noticing how his life mate was standing transfixed by the image, Fuji couldn't help but sigh; his ardor slipping away as he knew that he would have no hope of distracting Tezuka now.

Hiding his disappointment behind his ever present smile, Fuji settled for repeatedly running his hands over one of Tezuka's front talons as he watched the incredible parade of images that had sprung from the depths of the great dragon's mind.

Seeing Jinnai kneel down to pat the dragon hatchling only served to remind Fuji of why they were where they now were in the first place. However, when the scene unexpectedly altered to become a view of a lightly cloudy sky, Fuji stared in wonder at the sight of the new creatures now flying into the setting.

They were like Hikari but not the same. Their wings were much wider and when they reached to the ground to stand upon it, the tall flight limbs towered over their heads to meet in a distinctive crossover. All of the beings had long white or golden hair and silver eyes and when they moved up stand beside Jinnai it became very clear that were of greater height.

"Celestials" said Tezuka before Fuji could ask. "You are seeing Celestials. I cannot help but wonder where they all went."

"Why, we are right here."

Instantly, Tezuka performed a somewhat comical double take before anxiously asking his lover if he had heard the image speak to him.

"Well if you are hearing things, then I'm also going crazy." Muttered Fuji as both travelers peered closely at the 'screen.'

Suspended between two of the vast hall's numerous pillars, Five Celestials smiled out the 'Blood' and dragon. Behind them, Fuji counted at least fifty others with an unknown number standing behind.

Swallowing down his misgivings, Tezuka lifted his head to boldly ask if the moving pictures could hear him.

"Yes, Tyfh, we can hear you and we are most happy that you can hear us."

Bowing to the lady who had been doing all the talking, Tezuka asked Shiya how such a strange occurrence could be happening.

"We are prisoners trapped in the land of the lost. Only you and your 'Blood' can save us."

"How?" asked both Tezuka and Fuji at once.

Lifting his impressive wings, the tallest male in the group asked the mighty gold if he remembered his name.

"Lord Kerin." replied Tezuka at once. "How can we free you?"

"Once you have passed the throne of the fire lord, you need only cross the fields of endless snow to reach the base of the foggy peak. There, you will find a door that will return you to Varrock Jirakee. Once that door is opened, the spell holding us here will be broken and we will be free to return home with you."

"I swear we will free you." said Tezuka in the same harsh tones he used when marshalling his tennis team into action. "Come Fuji, I sense the end of our journey is near."

Turning away from the hopeful beings trapped within their forgotten realm, the mighty dragon scooped up Fuji to deposit him upon his back before breaking into a gallop that swiftly carried him the entire length of the hall. Bursting into an equally large chamber beyond, he skidded to an abrupt halt to stare gravely at a huge stone throne dominating the back wall.

Looking as though it had been made for a giant to sit upon, the imposing structure reared high enough for the mighty gold to be eye level with a large skull carved into the top of the back rest. A multitude of flaming skulls adorned the otherwise bare arm rests while a very thick slab of dull black rock served as a foot rest.

Just as the travelers were about to comment, the dark hall suddenly lit up as a great cloud of orange fire abruptly flared in one corner. A deep rumbling growl rang out followed by the appearance of two bright red eyes disturbingly close to the roof.

Taking a few steps back, Tezuka snarled his defiance while Fuji gathered his powers for an energy field. A heavy footfall that made the floor tremble resounded through the lover's ears then the towering dark form of an enormous creature showed up within its fiery shroud.

At first, the voyagers thought that they were looking at some kind of nightmarish Dark Hunter as its bestial facial features were similar. However, both were quick to notice that it had no solid form and that its body was in fact a tall black skeleton. Extending two large boney wings, the monster's roar made the air ring as it rapidly stalked forward.

'_Mitsu, what is that thing?' _Fuji mind gasped as his powers flared about him as a thick blue-gold mist.

'_A Balrog.' _ Answered Tezuka grimly as a ball of fire blossomed between his teeth.

Up on his shoulders, Fuji's expression spoke volumes as a large sweat drop pearled upon his head.

'_A Balrog? You have got to be joking, this isn't a movie damn it!'_

_'I never joke.' _growled Tezuka seriously. '_It is exactly what I have said it is.'_

_'Well if this thing is supposed to be death it looks nothing like it. Death is meant to be a human sized skeleton that wears a hood and cape and carries a big scythe!'_

"HUMAN FOLKLORE!" The Balrog suddenly boomed in a manner that made the lovers wince as the great volume painfully drilled into their eardrums. "I AM THE LORD OF FIRE WHO IS ALSO KNOWN AS THE LORD OF THE DEAD! IF THIS FORM IS TOO MUCH FOR YOUR PUNY MORTAL MIND TO BEAR..." Instantly, the towering creature and all of its flames vanished in a sudden puff of smoke. Seconds later, a dark hooded, cloaked skeleton strolled out from the center of the black haze. "...I can change my form into something you humans find more comfortable. Now mortal, come down here." the creature asked in a (thankfully much quieter) deep wise voice.

For a few seconds, Fuji silently debated the wisdom of obeying what was so obliviously a command. But at Tezuka's gentle reassurance that he should be safe enough, the honey haired youth quickly slid down his dragon's shoulder to face the skeletal creature with quiet courage.

The flaming red eyes were gone. In their place, two bright blue circles burned within the black abyss of round eye sockets set in a pure white skull that was half concealed by a large dark hood. Flowing black robes hid the rest of its body; except for the boney feet poking out from under the hem and when Death lifted its left hand, Fuji caught a disturbing glimpse of the skeletal arm within the loose sleeves. Grinning, the Grim Reaper snapped its fingers thus causing the smooth wooden handle of a large scythe to manifest within its palm. Moments later, an oversized hour glass and scroll of light blue paper magically appeared its right hand and peering at the blue-gold flame dancing within the clear glass of the ancient time piece, Death voiced an amused chuckle while examining the length of parchment.

"According to this... "He stated in perfect Japanese, "...you Fuji Syusuke; native of Japan, are not due to die for a very long time." The very second the Reaper finished speaking, both hour glass and scroll vanished with a sudden snap. Looking up at Tezuka, Death seemed to smile to at the mighty gold dragon.

"And you..." he said in clear draconian, "...why would a living immortal wish to walk the shadow realm?"

Starting with the battle of Varrock Jirakee and ending with the part where he and Fuji had first entered the fire king's hall, Tezuka told the very interested Reaper his story.

Holding up a boney finger, Death nodded to his guests.

"First gold..." he said in Japanese for Fuji's benefit, "...you have not lost your memories you have simply misplaced them and you will soon discover that you have had them with you the entire time. As for you human, stay with your dragon. Your life could soon become quite different from the way you know it now."

Gazing up at Tezuka, Fuji got the distinct impression that the fire lord knew something that they didn't and more had been said in that one small statement than mere words. Turning his attention back onto the hooded figure, the Tensai watched it cross the hall then point the way up the yawning entrance to dark passage.

"You may go now."

Dropping into a bow, Tezuka humbly thanked the lord of the shadows. Bending at the hips, Fuji also bowed his gratitude before following his lover into the tunnel.

The moment they had both passed through the opening, a heavy wall suddenly dropped from the roof behind them; effectively sealing them out of the fire lord's chamber and preventing any kind of retreat.

Trading a significant look, the travelers simply continued on their way.

-.-.-.,-.--.-

Before long, the tunnel came to an abrupt end. Stepping clear of the confinement, the lovers gazed out on the serene moonlit setting of a high mountain landscape. There were no stars in the dark sky, yet a glorious full moon cast its blazing brilliance upon the snowy kingdom so the cold white mantel blanketing the ground shone with a beautiful silver radiance. There was no wind and no sound to be heard save for the quiet exhaling of human and dragon breaths.

Ahead of them, the land rolled away as a series of tall slopes with long areas of flat lands between. Sensing the end of their journey was near, Tezuka reared onto his hind legs and out of a sudden burst of sheer joyful exuberance, the great dragon shattered the perfect silence by voicing a magnificent roar that swept across the snowy wastes and echoed away into the distance.

"Onto my back beloved 'Blood'." he said while carefully plucking the laughing youth from the ground. "We can fly across this land and find the foggy peak in no time."

Once Fuji was comfortably settled between his last two neck ridges, Tezuka held his head up high. His russet orbs aglow, he could begin to taste the hope. Very soon, he and Fuji would be back with their friends. At that moment in time, he felt that with his love mate... no, he had to think of Fuji as Life mate now... by his side, he could conquer anything in the world. As for Fuji, triumphant music was playing in his head as his dragon lifted his wings for the all important first down stroke and lifting his right arm, the Tensai found it only appropriate to strike a heroic pose as the gold prepared to launch himself skyward.

Drawing a deep breath, the mighty gold spread his wings and leapt up; only to instantly crash unceremoniously back onto the snow.

Thanks to the completely unexpected body slam, the air left Tezuka's lungs in a sharp hiccup while on his back, Fuji's body violently lurched forwards to slam into the ridge before him.

Rubbing his now sore chest as the uplifting theme in his brain sputtered then died horribly, the 'Blood' bitterly enquired as to what had gone wrong.

"I don't know." answered Tezuka, a tone of total bewilderment clearly drifting in his words as he pushed to his feet then stared at his wings in puzzlement. "I should be able to fly but..."

Breaking off, he tried a few more times to take flight. Unfortunately, gravity remained the undisputed master of the short lived battle.

Realizing he was grounded, Tezuka drew himself up and declared that they would have to walk with all the pride and dignity he could muster.

Shivering a little due to the cold environment, Fuji leaned against the mighty gold's neck to try and soak up some of the heat emanating from the warm scales as his lover set forth without another word.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

One thing Fuji could be thankful for was that no snow fell from the heavens as the traveled. Coupled to the warming clouds of steam that Tezuka kept blowing over him and the dry heat coming from the wings held over him, the 'Blood' stopped trembling as he gratefully lay upon his dragon's back. It felt like they had been walking for hours on end and as the huge gold plodded steadily up yet another mountain slope; the Tensai strongly felt that the name "Endless snows" was appropriate for the final part of the shadow realm.

Feeling tired and lulled by the gentle rocking of his lover's movements, Fuji felt his eyes growing heavy as weariness began to overrun him.

"Such a long journey." he told himself as he slowly gave in to his fatigue. "Tezuka. Tyfh. Whatever else you name is, I love you. I've really enjoyed having you all to myself these past few days, but I'll be very happy to get home."

Sighing, the Tensai started to think of all the good food he was going to eat. His thoughts then turned to hot baths and comfortable beds and knowing that Tezuka would be right there alongside him made him smile. A kaleidoscope of memories started play out within his mind, pausing here and there at the more significant aspects of his life until sleep claimed him and the images turned into dreams.

Striding through the deep snow drifts, Tezuka also saw Fuji's memories. They were so strongly connected to his own that they may as well have come from inside his own skull. Strengthening his mind link to his human, the mighty dragon half smiled as he watched the on going movie show playing in his head.

"There we are as children. Heh, I've lost track of how many times I've had to endure living a human life cycle but I must admit; I've enjoyed it this time around. Fuji, my Beloved 'Blood' it's only because of you I can live this life time without being alone. I've always had friends, but never a companion and your loving touch is what has made being 'human' worth while. "

Reaching the peak, Tezuka gazed dejectedly at the horizon. The mountains just seemed to go on and on forever, their clearly defined tops completely void of cloud or mist that could possibly mark them as the one peak he was searching for.

Flopping onto his belly, the great dragon decided to take a short rest. Closing his eyes, he focused upon the images of Fuji's dreams.

"Our match against Fudomine, our game against Saint Rudolf. Mizuki. I remember now what happened after that match and how Yuuta saved the demon elf's hide despite the fact that Mizuki was ready to betray him. There is our match against Yamabuki. No challenge for me, but I remember Echizen's struggle against the rogue green and how that it was the day that I first discovered that I was in love in Fuji. So many events have shaped our lives since. The game against Atobe. My body was in agony thanks to Raidon's punishment. Raidon!"

Leaping to his feet, Tezuka stared around wildly at his surroundings.

"I remember! I remember the trial, going to Germany! I remember the Blood purge and how Fuji mysteriously appeared to save me! I remember seeing the platinum and the battle above the national tournament! I can see myself leading Echizen into the stadium after Kirihara was hurt and how proud I was when my great grandson won! YES! Echizen is of my blood and Fuji is my life mate!"

At once, every single one of Tezuka's lost memories boiled up to the surface and in a great burst of understanding, he suddenly realized what the fire lord had meant. Fuji! Fuji was the one who carried his memories and Fuji was the one who was restoring them now.

Feeling his heart leap in his chest, the huge gold dragon suddenly experienced such a great out pouring of love for his human that he wasn't sure he could contain it. All of a sudden, Tezuka wanted to dance, or shout, or sing. Lifted up on the wings of his revelation, he wanted to scream his unbound joy to the world. Fuji was his and he was Fuji's; he would never ever deny it again.

Woken by his dragon's quick swaying movements as the enormous beast excitedly shuffled from side to side, Fuji sleepily asked if they were in danger.

"No danger!" Tezuka cried out in elation as he happily snatched his lover from the base of his neck. "Syusuke, I have something very important to tell you."

Kneeling on Tezuka's rough palm, Fuji yawned mightily while rubbing his eyes with the back his knuckles like a sleepy toddler.

"What...?" Peering owlishly, he blinked several times in an attempt to clear his blurred vision. "...What is it Mitsu?"

Placing his left hand beneath his right, Tezuka sat on his haunches then lifted his lover until Fuji's slender form was kneeling right in front of the tip of his nose.

"Fuji, my real name is not just Tyfh. It's Mekro Uvora Tyfh; Light of the dawn. That is my true dragon name. Fuji, that is who I really am!"

Once the words had flowed from his jaws, a dazzling silver star formed behind Tezuka's eyes then burst from his brow to hang as a great pulsating beacon before the startled Tensai.

Standing, Fuji stared at the sight in open eyed amazement.

"Mekro Uvora Tyfh. It's a beautiful name." said the 'Blood' softly as a glowing silver star slowly rose up from beneath his wavering hair.

Lifting above the lovers, the two stars hung in mid air as if waiting for something. Gazing up at the brightly shining objects, Tezuka's jaws curved into a full blown smile as he spoke.

"I love you Fuji Syusuke. You are my life mate and its time you claimed me for your own. Place your hands upon the tip of my muzzle; let me press against them so we may bond forever."

"Do you really mean it Tezuka?" asked Fuji, his heart soaring with joyous abandon as he finally heard the very words he had been longing to hear for so very long.

There had been many times when he had wanted to push his hand against the end of Tezuka's nose just to see what would happen. But out of respect for his lover's fears, he had always restrained himself; until now.

Gloriously happy as never before, he lifted both hands. Noticing the lovely blue glow pulsating in the 'Blood's' palms, Tezuka closed his eyes and lowered his head...

"How sentimental."

Hearing the sneering words, the lovers broke apart just seconds before contact to stare at the speaker in a state of total disbelief for standing there right beside them on the mountain top, was Raidon!

-.-.-.-.-.-

To Be Continued...

BUT WAIT!

THERE IS MORE!

Believe me, the temptation to leave this on an evil cliff hanger was STRONG! Very STRONG!

But hey, I'm going to be nice. Therefore dear readers before you all start howling for blood, I shall now present to you...

PART TWO!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"You!" snarled Fuji, his fierce eyes flooding with silver fire while he simultaneously called a blue energy ball into his curved hands.

At the same time, Tezuka lunged viciously; a blood curdling roar issuing from his gaping mouth as his head darted forward on the end of his neck in the manner of a striking snake.

Nimbly leaping aside, Raidon laughed as long sharp teeth snapped like a steel trap just a few centimeters shy of touching the fabric of his robes. Once more, the cruel angel man appeared as he had looked before his ill fated battle with Fuji; whole, healthy and dangerously quick.

Waggling an admonishing finger as the 'Blood's' swift attack sailed past the end of his nose, heaven's former ruler summoned up his light sword. Swinging the blade over his head, he bought it crashing down on the top of the gold's muzzle. The blow landed right between the mighty gold's two nose horns just as the great dragon made a second attempt to catch him in his jaws. In the past, such a strike would have bought a tremendous amount of searing pain. But this time, the light sword shattered on contact and feeling nothing more terrible than a slight sting, Tezuka bellowed his fury as he retaliated.

Spitting a ripe oath, Raidon tried to fly away. But as it had happened with Tezuka, the shocked angel man unexpectedly found that apart from jumping, he couldn't get off the ground.

Infuriated by his lack of success and desperate to conquer the lovers before they could destroy him, the ex king of Varrock Jirakee turned his attention onto the only thing left that could do his dirty work for him.

Leaping high into the air, he raised his energy blade so it was pointing towards the sky. Just as he was starting to drop back down, he voiced a brutal battle cry then flipped his weapon so its business end was directed downwards. Using his wings, he just managed to avoid the dragon's whip like tail wed to a second light beam from the 'Blood' and upon returning to the snow covered ground, Raidon poured every last ounce of his hatred and frustration into his final act of driving his blade deep into the mountain top.

Nothing happened for a second or two, but then the ground surrounding the peak parted with a horrifying snap. Huge jagged cracks appeared; the frightening forks of separating earth rapidly spreading away in every direction that grew wider and more deadly with each passing moment.

Snatching his startled lover from the crumbling ground, Tezuka all but threw the human onto his back before breaking into a headlong dash down the slope. Wings pumping, his eyes wild with fear, the mighty dragon tried in vain to fly to safety. Yet still his body refused to obey him and left with no choice but to run, the huge mythic lizard galloped down the mountain only a few feet ahead of a roaring, rumbling avalanche.

Behind them, Raidon ignored his own danger as he threw back his head to howl with insane laughter. It was worth an eternity being turned into a pillar in the hall of memory just so he could savor his one last act of blood. The dragon and his human would die under tons of unforgiving snow and if fate was kind, he would be able to repeatedly witness their death upon the screens of past images any time the thought sprang into his mind.

Beneath him, the ground spilt asunder with a deafening roar. Dropping away to fall into the yawning abyss that had opened to engulf him, Raidon fell to his doom with a last cruel smirk upon his hard lips.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Further down the mountain, Tezuka screeched as he felt the first cold wave of frozen death sweep over then encase his wildly churning hind quarters. His stride broken, he lost his footing to tumble headlong into the thundering mass of loose snow closing in about him. On his back, Fuji frantically tried keeping the encroaching land slide at bay. However, the same mysterious forces that were keeping his dragon's flight abilities in check were now conspiring to hamper his own powers. Confronted by the hideous sight of a wall of snow smashing through his energy shield, Fuji never heard himself screaming Tezuka's name as the heavy clouds of white death rolled in over his head.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sitting beside the Tensai's motionless body, Yuki frowned as he noticed a sudden change in the one he protected. Leaning over the pale youth, the golden eyed angel man quailed as it abruptly dawned on him that Fuji was no longer breathing.

Lips that had been light blue were now darkening in color and there wasn't so much as a speck of pulse to be found no matter how hard he searched. Roughly seizing a lax hand, Yuki found that he couldn't contain the small yelp of fear that threatened to break loose and hearing the sound of extreme distress, Jinnai immediately rushed to the blonde's side.

All around, many other Mythics alerted by Yuki's uncharacteristic behavior began to converge around Tezuka's unmoving form.

Half rearing onto her hind legs, Healing Flames also voiced a shocked sound as she leaned over the gold; only to discover whatever small traces of life his body had been retaining had left him.

"No!" she cried in a horrified half whisper as her head frantically shook in denial. "No! He can't be dead, he just can't be!"

Stiffly pushing to his feet, Jinnai slowly turned away from Yuki as the formally stoic Hikari wrapped his arms around Fuji's cold still body and quietly keened his grief. Drawing his dark fur robe tight about himself, the returned ruler of the angel folk gravely informed his vast audience of stricken Brotherhood that Tezuka and Fuji's souls had become trapped in the afterlife thus effectively killing the real bodies they had left behind.

"And, without their bodies..." he grimly concluded, "...their souls cannot ever return."

For a few agonizing seconds, a horrified oppressive silence held sway over the vast crowd. Then, a low pitched murmuring broke out that swiftly swept over the gathering to soon evolve into a massive out pouring of mighty rumbling that spoke volumes of pain over the Brotherhood's tragic loss. Massed voices rose up in anguish to wail against the vaults of the heavens and in the midst of such heart rendering sorrow never before seen by all those present, two names lifted to boom like thunder above the cacophony of stricken cries.

Golden flecked brown eyes widening, Jinnai stared in morbid fascination as each Mythic creature in turn picked the chant until the only sound to be heard was the frantic call of Tezuka and Fuji.

Rising into the winds, the incredible wave of noise carried far into the distance. Bouncing off the sky, it traveled across the boundaries of Varrock Jirakee before bounding into the magical realms that separated the mortal lands from those unseen. In the human world, the sound was heard only as a great and sudden gust of wind that howled down from the open skies to sweep across every continent and country ever discovered by human kind.

Entering open volcanoes, the sound traveled into the depths of the earth where it echoed loudly in the startled ears of those still in Thleer and Aion's dark realm of Jigoku. And still it journeyed to touch the hearts and minds of those living in the afterlife causing many to stop and stare up in wonder as the passing wind whipped up hair and loose clothing.

Roaring down into the tunnels of the shadow realm, it rocked the hall of memory as would an earthquake. Suspended between two pillars, an image screen suddenly erupted into life with pictures of eager Celestials moving within. Hearing Tezuka and Fuji's names, they too took up the call; the sound of their voices vibrating against their prison until it shattered into a thousand glittering fragments.

Free at last, the creators of most Mythic life surged rapidly through the tunnels. Pausing only to pay the flame wreathed fire lord seated on his throne their respects; they rushed out into the snowy waste before spreading out to begin a frantic search for their lost heroes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Breaking through a thick layer of hard snow, Tezuka struggled to fully free himself and after a few minutes of flailing against his containment, the mighty gold dragged himself clear of his entombment to lay panting on the cold white surface.

Above him, the full moon shone brightly upon an area of rumpled snow fall where nothing else moved or made any sound. Surrounded by the deep silence, Tezuka's head suddenly shot up as he belatedly remembered his human.

Calling Fuji's name, he desperately shoved great claw fulls of snow aside until he had at last uncovered the Tensai's pale face. Dropping onto his haunches, Tezuka felt his soul plummet and his heart sink into a black void of empty despair. He knew with only a single glance that his beloved 'Blood' was dead. Crushed by the weight of the falling snow, he hadn't stood a chance.

Tenderly cradling the lifeless body against his chest, Tezuka was not ashamed of the tears that fell from his bewildered eyes.

"Syusuke, my poor Syusuke." he gasped between chest wracking sobs. "We almost made it, we were almost one. Life with you would have been complete, but now I have nothing. Syusuke, I wish that avalanche had killed me too for I have no desire to return without you. I love you. I know I never told you enough and my greatest regret is that I never told you my true name sooner."

Lovingly licking Fuji's frozen cheek, the mighty gold broke down to loudly mourn his heartbreak.

He was so deeply lost in his grieving that he failed to notice how the former silence was now broken by a rush of wings and it was only when a huge host of Celestials had come down to land in a wide circle around him did it dawn on him that he had company.

Fixing his desolate gaze upon Kerin, Tezuka bluntly informed him that his human was dead.

"Lord Gold." said the leader of Celestials in a firm wise voice. "Your human has not been lost for you have told him your true name. Hold him to you and speak it again. The great fire lord has already promised to release the boy's soul when you call him, for the human is part of you and you are part of him. Call him back to you with your name."

Hope suddenly flared so hot within Tezuka's breast that he thought he might burst and with his heavy heart lifting so it surged with life, he held Fuji against his face as he whispered his true dragon name.

A bright blue spark abruptly flared into existence to momentarily dance in the cold air above the Tensai's head. A wonderfully familiar chuckle echoed around his palm then the spark was skipping across Fuji's body to then sink out of sight into his chest.

Immediately, the 'Blood's' rib cage heaved. Once lax limbs began to wriggle against Tezuka's scaly palm and before the great dragon could even fully comprehend his lover's miraculous return to life, the smiling Tensai opened his eyes then struggled into a sitting position.

Titling his head a little to one side, Fuji beamed at his incredulous wet eyed lover.

"Saa Mitsu, I was having the most incredible dream. You and I were playing a match against each other for a place in a big tournament and..." Stopping, the Tensai suddenly seemed to notice his dragon's tears for the first time. "Kunimitsu, are you actually _crying?"_

Vigorously nodding, the king of the Mythic Brotherhood laughed as he lowered his head with the intension of nuzzling his human. Just as his face drew close, Fuji stood up. Over balancing as a short lived wave of vertigo momentarily made his head spin, he tipped forward. Arms stretched out in an attempt to steady himself, his open palms abruptly came into contact with the end of Tezuka's nose.

At once, the pair froze. But seconds later, the mighty gold voiced a pleasant sounding rumbling purr as he fully accepted the Hikari like bonding touch he was now receiving from the one he loved.

'_Me to you.' _ Tezuka warmly mind spoke as he gazed tenderly into Fuji's open eyes. '_You to me. Forever I accept this binding.'_

"_And I...' said_ Fuji while giving his lover a light silvery laugh, '..._give you my heart. But then, I did already give to you a long time ago.'_

'_A most precious gift that I almost squandered.' _ Sighed Tezuka as the same pulsating stars from before formed above the couple's heads. '_But now, I swear I will savor each moment we are together.'_

Body becoming engulfed in a radiant golden glow, the dragon king changed to his half human form then wrapped his arms around Fuji to hold him tight.

"We are one."

"One." Fuji agreed as their lips met.

Instantly, the stars flared like tiny supernovas. Slamming together, the single object the heavenly body had become dropped down to vanish within the teenagers own torsos.

Totally oblivious to the cheering Celestials, the lovers were aware only of each other as their long awaited soul bind took place. Once they had finally come up for air, Tezuka cupped Fuji's cheeks and smiled as his lover's happy tears soaked his skin.

"Beloved 'Blood', my life mate. Let's go home."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

End Of Chronicle.

TO BE CONTINUED.

And this time I mean it! lol. Hope you all enjoyed the very start of Tezuka and Fuji's MATED life together. MORE TO COME!

Jinnai will tell his story and Fuji will face the ultimate test.

Coming soon!

"Hopes and dreams." The next chronicle of the Mythic Brotherhood!


	131. Hopes and Dreams 1

Third time lucky! Had to fix a mistake nya.

Tora's quote of the week: "Tezuka has a fluffy butt."

No, no, no, NOT our beloved tennis captain. lol. I'm taking about my colt. He is now 5 months old and is sporting a thick winter coat. He loves to be scratched all over but he REALLY seems to love a good hard scratch on the rump. I said the above words to my friend who promptly fell down laughing as she envisioned a wickedly grinning Fuji approaching a rather dismayed Tezuka with a shaver. Ah, the things one thinks about while training a young horse.

Sorry about the late update, but that little thing called LIFE has been getting in the way of my writing. Grrr...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Warning: This chapter ends with some HOT Tezuka-Fuji good loving! Don't like; don't read!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimer and that claimer. You guys all know the drill by now.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Heart Of Dragon Gold; The Chronicles Of The Mythic Brotherhood."

The Twentieth Chronicle

"Hopes and Dreams."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 1

"A hope for the future."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Story: Tora Macaw

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yuki had given up at last. Faced with the prospect of his beloved Fuji never opening his glorious blue eyes ever again, the tall angel man had bowed before the grim reality that was the final closure of death. The one he had so diligently watched over and guarded since birth would no longer tease him with his smiles nor torment him with his love for the dragon king.

Yuki had loved Fuji. He knew that shouldn't, couldn't; yet feelings of love had blossomed and grown within the dark cold place that had been his heart. What had started out as a few withered plants had bloomed into a magnificent rose garden over the years. But much to the Hikari's sorrow, the beautiful display that had over grown his soul was now dead; destroyed.

The Tensai was gone and he had taken Yuki's new found joy of living with him. There had been times when the 'Blood' had tested his guardian's patience to its limits. Eventful shopping trips, the odd prank; even persuading him to sit on Santa's knee at Christmas, had more than once caused Yuki to grind his teeth, rein in his dignity and simply put up with his charge's long string of playful whims.

How he had come to detest the mischievous twinkle that appeared in those perfect cerulean windows every time Fuji crafted some crazy idea designed to make his team mates suffer and the fiendishly merry laughter that followed once his victim was left floundering up to his eyeballs in the wake of the Tensai's well planned jest. Even he had not been immune.

Yuki had shuddered the day he had woken up to find the ends of his wings had been dipped in bright red paint. Fuji's smile had been angelic while Yuki had imagined demon horns poking out of the 'Blood's' honey brown hair. How he wished he could see that smug expression once more and how he longed for his pride to be able to take one last fall.

But Fuji was dead and with his soul trapped in the afterlife, Yuki would never again be able to enjoy the mild... if somewhat strange... amusement that his charge had occasionally given him. The thought turned his heart to frost and tore at the garden until only a desolate wasteland remained.

Around him, others had fallen into quiet mourning as members of the Brotherhood congregated in large groups to share their grief. Close by, Healing Flames stared sadly at the gold's motionless body. Great lumps of tears rolled down her face while next to her, many other dragons softly keened their sorrow.

A short distance away, a large platinum dragon sat as if in deep thought; the end of his tail rapidly twitching up and down the only part of him moving as he stared into space and frowned in contemplation.

Looking at him, the copper female abruptly remembered that he had been the last creature to appear from the mystical portal that had summoned a host of long dead creatures back from the nether world. Gazing around, her wet eyes drank in the sight of many Kirin's and Basilisks; the two once extinct species the most glaringly obvious proof of lord Jinnai's spectacular return from exile. Her own brow creasing, she suddenly found herself wondering if the Hikari could join his powers to the platinum the same way he had done with the gold in order to bring her king and his human back from the shadowed lands.

As if reading her thoughts, her long lost platinum brother extended his neck to peer into her face.

"While it's true that I can link my powers to those of the gold, I do not posses the ability to link my soul to Jinnai's. I am sorry, but I cannot awaken the life magic. Only together can the true lord of the Hikari and the true king of dragons call up the power to restore the dead. With a little help from me; providing I'm already in the afterlife" he added with a bemused shrug.

Drawn by the conversation, many members of the Brotherhood began to converge about them and cocking her head to one side, Healing Flames cast a quick glance at the creatures ringing the area before quietly asking him if there was even the slightest hope of ever retrieving them.

Just as the huge metallic dragon was responding with a sad shake his head, a strange blue-gold light suddenly flared into existence above their heads. Taking a few steps back, the vast crowd murmured as necks were craned back and hundreds of pairs of eyes gazed up in wonder.

Emitting a faint crackling sound similar to that of a low fire devouring a small pile of dry tinder, the large circle quickly warped into a multitude of jagged tentacles; the slow moving arms of peaceful lightening creeping outwards until they were many arcs of pure energy dancing gracefully across the pale blue sky. From the within the center of the pulsating light source, a golden ring interlaced with flashes of cerulean blue lanced out to shimmer as a beautiful halo hanging directly above the vast gathering.

For a few moments, a calm silence descended to settle over the crowd. Then, a new sound rang out to softly reverberate throughout the heavens.

Mythic eyes stared. Mythic mouths gaped as a thrill of recognition thrummed throughout them. A ripple of excitement raced through the crowd as astonishment turned to smiles and smiles became the beginnings of happy laughter. Every heart beating faster as a profound feeling of intense anticipation swept the gathering; all eyes were irresistibly drawn towards Tezuka and Fuji's lifeless forms.

Nothing happened for a second or two. Then, the hauntingly beautiful, mystical sound of dragon song that all had first heard drifting down from above began to grow; the noise swelling in volume until the very heavens were vibrating in celebration as a miraculous change took place on the huge gold dragon and small slender human's motionless bodies.

The lovers had both become engulfed in a radiant blue-gold glow that shone like sunlight breaking through ranks of thick clouds at sunset. Above them, the ghostly half human and teenage forms of Tezuka and Fuji materialized out of thin air to gaze gently upon the wondering crowd. For a moment, all those watching the incredible display saw their once lost friends calm smiles. Then they were gone; their bodies abruptly giving a rough convulsive jerk as their departed souls returned to them.

Shivering from an intense chill, Fuji gasped frantically as he curled himself into a tight ball on Tezuka's large scaly palm. Moments later, he lifted his face to smile gently at his lover as the mighty dragon tenderly breathed a great cloud of steam to warm him.

Trembling from his own harsh sensation of emerging from a bitter cold, the king of dragons ignored the wild cheers of the surrounding crowds and the intense pain of his body once again surging with life. His sight, his heart, his soul and his thoughts were focused on nothing but the slender beauty he held and the glorious rapture of their soul bind.

Eager crowds surging forwards to greet them suddenly slammed to a halt; their eyes drawn upwards once more as the sound of massed voices singing in rich baritones filled the sky. Astounded, the massed members of the Mythic Brotherhood could do nothing but stare in sheer amazement as they quietly watched a large host of Hikari like creatures appear from the center of the blue-gold ring.

Gasping as realization abruptly swamped their senses, Jinnai and all of the angel folk who had once been deer dropped to one knee; their heads bowed and their wings curved forwards in a formal gesture as they greeted those now softly alighting around them.

Folding their huge white wings, the silver eyed beings nodded regally to the entire gathering before the tallest among them strode over to stand before the kneeling Jinnai.

"Rise my son."

Taking the taller male's extended right hand into his own, Jinnai stood up to proudly embrace his father. Standing, the rest of family greeted their long lost parents before turning to face a vast sea of curious eyes. Behind the Hikari and the new comers, Fuji warmly held his dragon's face; the loving pair completely oblivious to what was happening right in front of them as their heightened senses saw and felt only each other.

Ignoring the gold and his human, Jinnai took a few steps forwards and began to speak.

"I am Jinnai, first lord of the first Hikari and first child of the rulers of the Celestials. My parents..." he added while indicating the taller angel folk with a gentle wave of his left hand, "...gave birth to myself and my three brothers. We mated with smaller Celestial females who gave birth to the new race of angel folk known as The Hikari and for many centuries we lived in isolation in our land of Varrock Jirakee.

One day we descended to the lower lands; the land that was to become known as the Mortal Realm. It was there that we met other creatures that had sprung from the magic of our fathers and using a similar power, I created the first dragon. Aided by my brother, we made the silver then the bronze."

Hearing the words, Kabaji shuffled about on the spot as he and several others gazed over at Luscious still lying on the ground a short distance away. All eyes then shifted to the platinum as Jinnai continued.

"By the time that Strong Claw had broken shell, there were many Hikari. Our ancestors; the Celestials had long since dispersed to travel the mortal plane. For they were restless creatures eager to explore the vast new lands and bestow a little of their magic upon the natural world.

Many Hikari also chose to live on the mortal lands so they could combine their powers and continue the creation of the dragons. However, my father, Lord Kerin remained with us long enough to pour his energy into the making of the fourth shell and once the hatchling was born, I instantly noticed my father's powers were strong in him. The platinum "Comes the moon" was born possessing a powerful magic strong enough to change the very flow of time itself."

A quiet round of low muttering broke out among the dragons. Holding up both hands and wings for silence, the leader of the Hikari waited until everyone's attention was focused back onto him before speaking further.

"At that time, I could sense the evil rising in my brother Raidon and the jealously of our youngest brother Jintan. Fearing that their lust for power could someday bring great misfortune upon all Mythic creation, I hid the platinum the very moment he had broken his shell."

'_So that's why you took him.' _ Kabaji mind muttered to the dark haired angel man. '_But that doesn't explain why none of us ever saw him again until now.'_

Unfazed by the huge dragon's forceful sending, Jinnai calmly told the gold's second in command his reasons.

'_It was for the safety of the Brotherhood.'_

Resuming normal speech, Jinnai addressed the crowd.

"Of all my people, only I had the power of future sight. It had shown me a rich landscape full of creatures possessing many different magical ablates. However, that same power had also shown me Aion, his Hunters, and the rise of the humans. Rather than attempt to fight the existence of what was meant to be, I decided it would be wiser to secure a means of saving lives that were doomed to be lost. I hid the platinum by asking the lord of fire to care for him until the special power that only the gold and I combined could be used to bring him home. Unfortunately, my foresight didn't grant me the clairvoyance to show me my own dark future; a thing that was to cause much sorrow.

For a long time, the four remaining metallic's thrived as they cared for a new generation of dragons that had been created by my own children and I was more than willing to allow all of them to travel between Varrock Jirakee and mortal realm for as long as they wished. But then, the dark times began; the time of Aion.

The cruel ruler of the under dark is now eons apart from the Aion I once called friend. Long ago, he was as regal and wise as his twin Aidon. However, Aion was seduced by a driving need for greater powers. He challenged his brother for the kingship of Thleer but his brother's forces were too strong. Aion fled to the under dark where none could find him. One day, Aion and his newly formed ranks of Hunter Donn suddenly returned after many long years of self imposed exile to attack the kingdom he had once called home.

As before, Aidon's troops threw themselves into battle, but this time the fight had taken a darker, more sinister turn. The noble demons of Thleer not only found themselves fighting vast hordes of savage low borns; they also found themselves defending against the forces of hostile Hikari that Aion had persuaded to aid his cause.

The battle that had started deep beneath the earth soon boiled to the surface where it spilt out to spread across a high mountain meadow of the mortal realm. Hikari loyal to my rule answered Aidon's call for assistance and as we returned to those lands, our dragons swiftly responded to our call to arms. Led by the mighty gold, they quickly helped us to force our enemies into retreat.

I was there when brother met brother in a vicious clash of blades and magic. The mighty gold was wounded as he tried to help Aidon defeat his twin. Concern for my golden son forced me away from that conflict and by the time I had healed the horrific gash inflicted on his lower belly, Aion had fled and Aidon was in pursuit.

I decided to search them; an action that I have regretted for a very long time."

Pausing, Jinnai sighed; his large wings lifting then drooping from his shoulder movements before he continued.

"Leaving the gold in the care of the bronze, I cut my way across the battlefield; ruthlessly striking down each Lyrium that dared to get in my way, unaware that I was being followed. There was one Donn that was a little more cunning and better skilled at fighting than its comrades. It managed to inflict a deep wound on my arm that caused my light sword to falter. Jumping to one side, I avoided the following strike. However, I stumbled in the uneven terrain. Thinking it could defeat me, it rushed in to attack.

Next thing I knew, the handle of a large metal knife was protruding from its throat and it was dead before it had hit the ground. Turning to thank my rescuer, I was mildly to surprised to find out it was Raidon. "

Hearing the hated name, many creatures growled and rumbled as they displayed their anger by momentarily moving restlessly in place. Even Fuji's head snapped up; his open orbs glaring for a few seconds before letting go of his lover's face long enough to mutter a surly; "I knew it."

His calm gaze resting upon the outraged 'Blood', the great platinum dragon nodded his agreement before turning his full attention back onto Jinnai.

"I knew my brother hated me." Said the lord of the angel folk. "He was jealous of my position and I had been sensing his growing his disloyalty for some time.

In my mind, it made no sense that he should wish to save me during the battle. But to my intense sorrow, I was soon to discover his motives. He beckoned me to his side as he claimed to have vital information that would defeat Aion once and for all. What A fool I was to believe him."

Sadly shaking his head, Jinnai gave his listeners a rueful grin.

"I leaned closer so he could whisper the words. But the very second I lowered my gaze, he whipped his hands out from behind his back to forcefully slam two small antlers onto my brow. Instantly, I felt a ruthless surge of horrible searing pain. I tried to rip them from my head, but the base of the antlers had sunk down through my hair and flesh to merge into the bone of my skull.

My entire body felt as if it was melting within the heart of a fire and I was unable to contain my screams of agony. Within seconds, I had been turned into a red deer; vile a curse that was to last for centuries. To my horror, I swiftly learned that my powers were gone and unable to fight as a Hikari, I had no choice but to flee when my brother attempted to end my life.

The memory of that terrible night will haunt me forever. I had been reduced to an animal, a mere beast unable to defend against blade or magic yet somehow I managed to gallop free of the conflict and by focusing every last shred of my energy on thoughts of home, I was able to lift from the ground and run through the sky as a Kirin does to reach the heavens. Arriving at Varrock Jirakee, I immediately showed my family the result of Raidon's treachery. But to my complete dismay the power of the curse lanced from my antlers to also engulf my life mate and children. Realizing that Raidon had intended to kill all of us, I took the only course of action I could think of at the time. I led my family back down to the mortal realm where we took shelter amidst the trees of an ancient forest where I then called for my father to assist us.

He came to us with grave news. A powerful squad of noble Thleerium recruited to Aion's cause had been hunting my forefathers for some time and during those many years I had spent on the mortal realm, demons that had become known as Dark Hunters had been prowling the Earth; the foul creatures picking off the Celestials one by one until only he was left. Promising to destroy Raidon he departed. I never saw him again."

"Excuse me."

Looking around, Jinnai's gaze settled on Oishi. The large sliver and black Moon Dog had made his way to the front of the crowd and was sitting on his haunches; his right foreleg held up as he politely asked for the Hikari Lord's attention.

"Why didn't you confront Raidon? And if Dark Hunters were killing Celestials, why didn't they ask for help or return to the upper realm?"

"I can answer the second part of your question." said Kerin quietly. "For many years my people had felt a strange energy flowing from the mortal realm. It seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere at once. It would rise from the waters, be present within the mists and rain. We would feel it shimmering from the rocks or oozing from the very soil itself. Determined to discover its source, we spread ourselves over the entire planet; a great mistake that made us vulnerable to attack. However, the Hunters didn't kill us. They caught us. One by one they gathered us up and imprisoned us within a secret realm known as "The land of the lost." Each day, we could feel a tiny amount of our powers being drained away until our bodies became transparent and we became little more than a race of spirit beings. It was only when we had reached that terrible state of half existence that we learnt the magic had been a trap set by Aion and Raidon to lure us."

"As for confronting Raidon..." said Jinnai firmly, "...I did try. But in my new form, I was not strong enough to defeat him. Just before the end of our final encounter, he boasted of how he had entered into a pact with Aion. He and the Hunter overlord had exchanged a small part of their souls then taken a piece of their newly aligned inner energy and offered it to the forces of evil magic. By doing so, both became unholy creatures later known to Mythics as "Wights; The living dead."

"Both of them!" gasped Oishi, his sound of sheer horror instantly drowned out a mass of other startled voices adding their own terrified sounds of fearful dismay.

"Lord Kerin, Lord Jinnai..." Healing Flames called out the second the out burst had died down, "...Raidon was killed by the Kirin Jiroh, but no one through out the battlefield actually

saw Aion die."

"It's true!" added Aidon as he stepped forth. "Aion disappeared, but none of my warriors have been able to find his body."

"The matter is of grave importance." said Jinnai over the low pitched sound of worried muttering from the crowd. "However, the search can wait until after I have finished telling my tale."

Waiting until the concerned Brotherhood had settled back into silence, Jinnai then continued his story.

"As red deer, my family couldn't fight the Hikari. Many times I tried calling to my loyal subjects to help us. But every time they tried to resist Raidon's rule, my brother would unhesitatingly destroy them. In the end, I felt it was better to just remain an animal rather than see any more of my people die.

Time passed. Humans evolved into intelligent beings that mastered the Earth at a frightening speed. Forced to remain hidden, we avoided the clearing of the forests and Aion's Dark Hunters until we settled into Kasuga taisha. Those who had been cursed with me continued to live and breed as deer. Sadly, our offspring were born as normal fawns and they lived the normal life span of a normal animal. We could only watch this process in sorrow as we transformed Hikari continued living our immortal lives.

Like a true red deer stag, my antlers would weaken then drop from my head. But unlike a true stag, the shedding was not seasonal. It would occur whenever I least expected it and some times, they would remain unchanged for years without number. When it did happen, I found I was able to revert to human form. However, the duration between being a deer and a human was highly unpredictable. I decided to risk a sudden change and visit the gold. It pleased me to see him living so well amongst the humans and thought it best to hide my identity from him. I assumed the name of Yamoto and to my immense surprise was able to spend a few months guiding my dragon son and his friends to perfect the arts of tennis."

"Coach Yamoto!" yowled Eiji over a rather loud sudden outbreak of started muttering from great crowd. "You were Skyfire _and_ Jinnai? Why didn't you tell us nya?"

"I had my reasons. If I had revealed myself, Raidon would have found me in an instant. He would have called to Aion then all of you would have been in grave danger.

But then, a chance to perhaps regain what was stolen from us emerged in the form of two vastly separate births. One was the birth of a very special 'Blood' foretold eons before by my dreams. The second was that of my son. Two thousand years before the one you call "Fuji" was conceived, my own mate gave birth not to a fawn, but a healthy Hikari child. Knowing it wouldn't be safe for him to stay with us, I called for the assistance of a red dragon. I bid her to deliver the infant to the upper realm and into the care of a family I could trust."

Hearing the last few sentences, Ryuzaki abruptly sat down; all the color draining from her scales as she pointed a trembling foreleg at the returned ruler.

"You!" she gasped in a state of shocked disbelief. "I didn't know who you were at that time and I never knew for a second that the child was _your son! _I took him to Hansha as you asked but..."

"I know." answered Jinnai grimly. "Most of Hansha's clan was killed in Kanada's rebellion. Raidon took my son into his own hall and once he realized who Kagayakuyuki truly was, he made the boy's life a misery just to spite me. But then, Raidon made his biggest mistake. He set my son as guardian to the true 'Blood'. Together, they set certain events in motion that ultimately led to the final battle, my release from the curse and the freedom of the Celestials."

Turning, Jinnai extended his arms as he gazed towards the place where Tezuka and Fuji had been. However, his smile of pride wed to the beginnings of his gratitude died on his lips as he and every other last member of the Brotherhood discovered that the lovers were nowhere to be seen.

Voicing a soft chuckle, he solemnly informed his surprised audience that thanks and honors would have to wait for a while.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

With everyone's attention focused on Jinnai and the Celestials, backing away from; then escaping the crowd had been easy. Kerin had been telling the Brotherhood the short tale behind their strange disappearance when Tezuka had moved far enough away to teleport unseen.

Now, in his half human form, he groaned his ecstasy; his wings quivering and tail lashing as he pumped and strained then poured his passion into Fuji's eager depths.

Laying on his back; the soft green grass beneath him comfortably cushioning his naked body as long growth about him caressed his skin, the moaning 'Blood' reveled in his and Tezuka's new found understanding.

Hidden within the same glade that Jiroh had once sought shelter in at the boundaries of the upper realm, Fuji smiled as he recalled the beginnings of their joining.

Normally, Tezuka was a gentle and considerate lover. But this time, it had been completely different. Driven into frenzy by the power of their soul bind, both had experienced an unbearable need as an overwhelming desire to have sex had driven them as never before.

Carrying his life mate away from the gathering, Tezuka had barely been able to contain himself as he swiftly fled to his chosen hide away. Landing, he had growled in anticipation; his long erect maleness straining against his draconian belly just before he transformed. Becoming half human hadn't caused his need to lapse for a second and like a dam bursting his urge to be inside Fuji had been too much. With a sudden lunge he had seized the Tensai in a firm grip then took his lips in a desperately hard, mouth bruising kiss.

The next thing he knew, he had his life mate pinned beneath him; his hands frantically sliding under Fuji's clothes to rapidly explore his lover's warm smooth flesh. Feeling himself ardently responding, Fuji assisted Tezuka as his partner roughly removed his garments and reaching down he eagerly guided the head of his life mate's swollen shaft until it was ruthlessly pushing at his tight entrance.

In past, Tezuka had spent plenty of time lubricating and stretching Fuji's rear channel until he could slide in easily. But this time, there was no preparation. Tezuka's naked body was as hot as if he had been sitting close to a roaring bonfire and his only thoughts were focused upon ridding himself of the intense pain of rampant desire.

Their first joining as life mates had been brief and urgent yet Fuji had smiled through a light sheen of tears as he endured the harsh pain of his partner's frantic entry. A few powerful thrusts and Tezuka was filling his lover with his hot essence yet still he remained hard; his hips bucking wildly as he roared his triumph. Aided by the salty moisture, Fuji's rear channel expanded then relaxed; the joyous 'Blood' moaning his intense pleasure as the pain of Tezuka's forced entrance left his body to be replaced with the wondrous enjoyment of a rapturous bliss born from the beautiful sharing of pure intimacy with the one he loved.

-.-.-.-.-.-

A long loving time later, Fuji lay comfortably cradled in Tezuka's arms. Ignoring the slight sting wed to a mild throbbing of his rear opening, the 'Blood' enjoyed the lazy warm feelings that followed in the wake of truly satisfying love making. Idly toying with a blade of grass, he slowly twirled a long emerald strand around one finger before gently tugging it free then lifting his hand to lay his palm on Tezuka's chest.

A few quiet snores drifted from his sleeping lover and giving the dragon king a sleepy grin, Fuji snuggled against him. Just as he was beginning to slide into the realms of dream land, he felt Tezuka stir then start gently stroking his hair. Lifting his head, Fuji smiled at his lover's handsome face. Noticing something amiss with Tezuka's expression, the Tensai propped himself onto an elbow then peered deeply into his lover's russet orbs.

Although his lips were curved in a relaxed smile, Tezuka's eyes were haunted by something Fuji couldn't quite determine and there was definitely an undercurrent of tension marring Tezuka's resting body. For a moment, Fuji considered asking his lover what was wrong, but then; in a flash of understanding, he abruptly realized exactly what his life mate was feeling.

It was fear; a fear connected to uncertainty and worry. Tezuka was thinking of the future; of a time when he; Fuji Syusuke would die and when that happened, Tezuka would become broken and alone; a faded shadow of his former self that held no desire to live as his emptiness consumed him.

Frowning, Fuji wondered if there was any way at all for him to extend his pitifully short life span. An image came to him and focusing upon it, he let the scene play out.

He envisioned himself and Yuki walking into a crowed a shopping mall at Christmas time. After visiting a few retailers, he had dragged his long suffering guardian over to a small line of children standing before a well padded red velvet throne. Santa was sitting upon it and in a flash of understanding, Fuji suddenly recalled Yuki's words concerning the generous Mythic.

"Of all the creatures of the Brotherhood not born to lasting life, only one has ever passed the Celestials impossible test of _immortality." _

"Immortality!" he thought as a bright ray of hope suddenly flared dramatically in his chest. "The high elf that became Santa Clause passed a test to make him immortal! What if..."

Leaping to his feet, Fuji swiftly gathered up his clothes. First, he hastily dragged his shirt over his head then cursed comically as his arms snagged in the tangled sleeves and his head momentarily jammed in the top opening.

Sitting up, Tezuka's brow creased as he watched his life mate's antics through narrow eyes and studying Fuji's slightly exasperated expression as his disheveled hair then pop eyed face came into view, the dragon king wondered just what in the known realms was turning his lover's normally serene dressing routine into such a comedy of errors. Besides, it was also not at all like Fuji to try leaping frantically into his clothes and it was when the Tensai lost his balance while struggling into his trousers so he fell flat on his face that Tezuka stood up to calmly stroll to the 'Blood's' side.

Extending a helping hand, Seigaku's captain assisted his lover back onto his feet then stared in stoic silence as his life mate sorted his legs out then swiftly fastened his pants.

"And just what in Jigoku are you doing?" Tezuka's stern hazel-gold orbs seemed to bark as Fuji retrieved his foot wear.

Flashing his glaring lover an apologetic smile, Fuji reached out to take both of Tezuka's hands into his own before drawing a deep breath so he could speak calmly.

"I'm going to talk to the Celestials."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

To Be Continued...


	132. Hopes and Dreams 2

Woot

Woot! I've had a really good week! Not much on, plenty of time at home and lots of rain to keep me indoors! Therefore dear readers, I giving you all a fast update! lol

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimer: Prince of tennis is not mine. Dragons and other assorted Mythics belong only to themselves.

--.-.-.-.-.-.

Hopes and Dreams

Chapter 2

"A dream of life everlasting."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Story: Tora Macaw

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You want to talk to the Celestials... now."

Peering up at his lover's stern face, Fuji nodded as he finished tying his shoes. Standing, he couldn't help but smile a little at the beginnings of his life mate's obvious annoyance.

"Yes Mitsu, I want to talk to them before they decide to wander off."

"I don't think they'll be going anywhere." Pulling his fully dressed lover into his naked embrace, the half human form dragon king enfolded arms, wings and tail about the 'Blood' to prevent his escape. Still driven by his mating urges, Tezuka pressed his stirring groin against Fuji's jeans covered front while lowering his head to lightly nibble an earlobe. "I don't want you going anywhere either."

For a few moments, Fuji warmly returned the embrace; one or two soft longing moans drifting from his lips as he enjoyed the loving advances. But when Tezuka gently bit the pulsating golden circle flaring against the faint red flesh of his throat while working his hands under the Tensai's clothing, Fuji reluctantly started trying to wriggle free.

Mistaking the movements for erotic squirming, Tezuka began going through the motions of ridding his lover of the irritating wall of fabric between them; his now fully engorged maleness straining upwards towards the place it needed to be.

"Mitsu please..." growled Fuji slightly as he struggled to extract himself from his dragon's multi limbed hug, "...let go, I need to speak to Kerin _now."_

"I _need _you now." Tezuka huskily implored while tightly gripping his lover's curvy buttocks. "The way I'm feeling now, I swear I won't take long..."

"Mekro Uvora Tyfh!"

Wincing a little at the harsh sound of his true dragon name snarling out of Fuji's throat, Tezuka backed off a little to stare at his grumpy life mate in open dismay.

"Why?" his wounded eyes seemed to cry out as he lifted his wings and lowered his tail. "Why do you reject me?"

But instead of speaking or sending, Tezuka folded his arms then drew himself up to glare down his nose as if showing extreme disapproval to a tennis team reluctant to train.

"Go Fuji. Speak to him _if you must."_

"Mitsu..."

Sighing, Fuji swallowed his annoyance at his life mate's never before seen display of bad temper as he mustered the patience to explain his reasons behind his current behavior. He wasn't blind to his lover's desire nor was he fully ignoring his own. But Fuji had never been the type of person to mess about and once an idea settled in his brain, the Tensai instantly became a teenager of action.

"Kunimitsu Tezuka, Tyfh; please don't misunderstand. I want you every bit as much as you want me, but at the same time I want to be able to make love with you forever."

Tail swinging like that of an angry cat that has missed its pounce upon its prey, Tezuka stared frostily at the gently smiling, open eyed 'Blood'.

"But I can't be yours forever, if I can't _live _forever! Don't you see my beloved gold? If the Celestials leave and I miss my chance to ask them to extend my life, I may never be able to ask them again."

"Syusuke, they left and vanished because of a trick. Now that they are back, I'm certain they will stay in Varrock Jirakee."

"But what if they don't?" Walking up to his very frustrated life mate, Fuji ran loving hands over Tezuka's tense shoulders before laying his right cheek against his lover's hard chest. "Mitsu, believe me I hate doing this to you now, but if I were to miss an opportunity to live for ever you would eventually find yourself regretting this moment for the rest of eternity. "

The thought of his human growing old and dying as humans were prone to doing instantly sobered the dragon's mind and dampened his lust as he hastily found himself envisioning the rest of his immortal life without his life mate.

Curving his arms about his lover, Tezuka rested his left cheek on Fuji's shoulder while softly apologizing for his lack of consideration.

Surfacing from the drawn out tender kiss the lovers had fallen into, the dragon king then transformed into his true self. Lovingly placing the Tensai on his back, Tezuka carried him back to place where they had woken from their return from the dead.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"You are my true father."

Hearing the flatly delivered statement, Jinnai turned to nod sagely at his son.

"That explains why I was cursed with transformation every time a lost a battle. But I now wish to know why you sent me back to the upper realm."

Giving the glaring blond a sad smile, Jinnai bid the tall Hikari to walk with him. Moving away from the main part of the huge gathering surrounding them, the lord of the angel folk explained his actions.

"As I said before, it was not safe for you to remain with us. Raidon and Aion had spies everywhere and as deer, we were able to conceal our true identities while successfully evading their patrols. But because you were not born an animal they would have sensed your aura in a heartbeat. Finding you among us, they would have instantly realized who we were and our fate would have been sealed. By sending you away, we not only preserved our lives, but yours as well."

"My life was a nightmare." Yuki rumbled in the same emotionless monotone that had been his only voice for countless years. "Raidon would beat me, starve me; lock me away for months on end. Each day he would force me to fight and in the beginning, I lost many times. That's when the evil of my curse would take me and Raidon would throw me into his darkest dungeon until it passed. It was only when I started to triumph over my cruel teachers that the transformations stopped and I gained a little freedom. I made friends with some warriors older than me and for a short time, I was happy. But then, Raidon found out. He killed one and the other fled. I have seen Kajimoto since, but our friendship is dead."

"Words cannot express how truly sorry I am." Jinnai replied in a quiet tone filled with remorse. "Your life was not meant to fall into Raidon's hands, but fate had other ideas. The ones who were to be your parents were killed when Kanada... later known to the human realm as 'Baker'... attempted to take over their clan. Raidon killed his followers; Kanada escaped to live his cruel life elsewhere and the rest you know."

Liquid gold orbs beginning to glitter from the force of his new found emotions, Yuki quietly told his long lost father how caring for Fuji had been his only joy.

"And...' he confessed a single small tear escaped his control to shine as a lost jewel against pale skin, "...I even learned to love him."

"He is life mate to the dragon king." Jinnai gently reminded him. "Yet, your connection to him shall never be lost."

"How can that be?" asked Yuki, a hint of mild surprise creeping into his dull tones while coldly eyeing his sire. "Their lives shall revolve around each other." Looking down, he muttered a strangled; "They won't need me anymore."

Lifting his head, Yuki was both startled and angered by his father's sudden soft silvery laugh.

"Have you forgotten? I hold the power of future sight and that power has shown me something very important my son. Kagayakuyuki, you still have a vital role to play in the 'Blood's' life and once you learn what that role is, I swear to you that you will come to know the pleasures of love such as you have never known."

Snorting, Yuki was about to challenge the bold statement when a great cry of happiness abruptly erupted from the entire Brotherhood. Storing his retort in the back of his mind for later, the tall willowy blond quickly followed his father back into the heart of the gathering; his narrow orbs widening a little as he noticed the cause of the commotion.

The mighty gold and his human were touching down on the eastern rim of the huge crowd and striding purposely past all those rushing to greet them, the newly joined life mates stalked directly towards the group of Celestials.

Taking a few steps away from his people, Kerin towered over the small human as he offered his hands in greeting.

Grasping the male's palms with his own, Fuji smiled up into the Celestial's glittering silver eyes.

"I need to ask..." Fuji began without preamble, "...is there a way that I may become an immortal?"

Lifting his head, Kerin gazed at the great golden dragon waiting close by. For a long moment, he stared deeply into the creature's stern russet orbs before taking in every last detail of the Mythic lizard's tense stance.

To all those watching; only those who knew Tezuka best could tell what their much respected captain and friend was feeling by his eyes alone. He often spoke with those beautiful hard windows more than he did with his mouth. Seeing the calm, confident and sometimes harsh orbs shimmering from a strong hint of worry was somewhat unnerving yet his body seemed to be peaceful enough. But not to Kerin.

The ruler of the Celestials could read every subtle hint of the dragon's body language as if the hard scales themselves were talking to him. Every gesture, every posture was as expressive as a well delivered and passionate speech. To Kerin the position of the gold's wings; the way his tail lay along the ground wed to Tezuka's solemn countenance clearly communicated the dragon's hidden anxiety and even though he knew that no human; even one as incredible as the 'Blood' had any chance of gaining eternal life, he would allow Fuji to try if only for the sake of the gold's sanity.

"But should he die, we'll lose the gold anyway." thought Kerin grimly as he turned his attention back onto the serene Tensai. "Better to let the human have his chance and end the dragon's suffering now rather than have him die from sheer misery in the future."

Carefully placing one hand upon the crown of Fuji's head, Kerin answered the human's request with a grave nod.

"Since you have asked, I am honor bound to give you a single chance of gaining immortality. However, it is not I that can bestow such gift. You Fuji Syusuke must face and overcome the challenge of the eternal maze; for only its powers can give you what you truly desire. But be warned young human. Many creatures have tried, all but one have failed. "

Lifting his voice, Kerin spoke above the fearful muttering of the listening crowd.

"Fail and you die, Fuji Syusuke. Also know that your life mate too will die as he drowns in a sea of despair. But should you succeed, you shall become like Snow claw the high elf; the only non immortal creature ever to emerge from the mazes deadly grasp."

As Fuji was nodding his understanding, Momo' held Ryoma against his chest while he repeated the lord of the Celestials words in his head. Like all of his kind, the mongoose spirit was not immortal. Often they would live for up to ninety; even one hundred years during their life spans. But then, death would inevitably stalk out to claim them and when that happened, any longer living friends they had come to know would mourn. Listening to all the tense speeches he had heard plus the frightened whispers of those surrounding him as many creatures discussed Fuji own eventual demise, something stirred in the bristle haired teenager's soul as he looked down at his own life mate.

Even without his dragon blood, Ryoma was still an immortal. Like the great mythic reptiles, a demon would live forever...unless something killed them off... and hearing Fuji's request to gain immortality abruptly made the snake slayer come face to face with the one main terrible oversight that some day threatened to destroy his own lover for all eternity.

Mongoose spirits usually lived for the here and now without putting too much serious thought towards the future. But for Momo' the notion of Ryoma suffering the same way Tezuka would if he lost Fuji was the trigger he needed to suddenly galvanize him into action.

Letting go of the smaller youth, Seigaku's powerhouse tennis player roughly pushed his way through the gathering then rushed forwards to stand at Fuji's side.

"Hoi, hoi! You had better not be thinking of taking some crazy test without me!"

For a few seconds, Kerin's startled gaze repeatedly flickered between the 'Blood' (that he knew stood a slim chance of getting through the test) to the animal spirit that stood a snow ball's chance in wildfire of surviving the highly dangerous maze.

Yet when one asked, one was granted their request and after drinking in the Demi-Dragon's shocked expression for a moment, Kerin lifted his arms; his huge wings spreading out then arching over his head as he cast his sliver eyed vision towards the heavens.

"Hear now and bear witness all who stand before me. Two members of the great Mythic Brotherhood have asked for the test of immortality. By my own laws and those of my son Jinnai, I must ask those seeking no end to the way to join us as we summon the mystic portal of eternity's ever lasting maze of testing!"

Moving in until they were standing in a circle surrounding Fuji and Momo', Jinnai's Hikari and Kerin's Celestials raised their voices in a glorious sing-song chant. From out of nowhere, the wondrous sounds of drum flute and harp; the musical instruments most favored by both heavenly races, poured down from the open sky engulf the entire gathering.

Clouds formed in response to the call then a gentle misty rain began to float down. Within a few short minutes, the wispy veil had covered every thing it touched in delicate coating of warm moisture. A thin crack of light appeared in the center of clouds; allowing a narrow beam of sunshine to lance down and bath the area with its golden warmth.

Despite the sheer gravity of the situation, many creatures couldn't help but gasp in delight as they saw that every one of their fellow Mythics had become shrouded in a beautiful shimmering halo. But none stood out so starkly as the pair of teenagers seeking an immortal life.

Fuji and Momo' glowed with a pulsating radiance as bright as the great day star itself and watching them, Tezuka suddenly turned his sad gaze towards his great grandson.

Ryoma was standing as entranced as the rest of crowd by the rapturous glory of the unearthly display. Yet their was a hardness to his eyes; a mask of steel overlapping his youthful face as he saw Kerin move up to stand between the 'Blood' and Mongoose spirit.

Taking their hands into his own, the Celestial overlord lifted them as he instructed the teenagers to join their voices to the chanting song and as they opened their mouths to sing, it abruptly seemed to dawn on Ryoma the impossible enormity of the test his life mate was preparing to take on.

The Seigaku singles star gave a great cry of anguish yet his voice was instantly swallowed up then drowned out by the power of the haunting music engulfing the crowd. Snarling, he tried to rush to his lover, but a thick wall of Mythics all singing along with those before them blocked his way. Out of sheer frustration, he sunk his claws into a Moon Dog standing directly in his path. But to the half dragon's total dismay, the night canine didn't seem to feel the attack nor did he react in any way.

Frowning, Ryoma shoved past him then stopped as he noticed Kirihara standing in the center of his team mates. Wriggling through the tight packed mass of Mythics, the Demi-Dragon soon managed to push his way to the Draca-Demon's side.

"Kirihara!" he snapped while dealing his tennis rival a rough shake.

Staring straight into space, the half bred creature never saw him.

"Mada mada." Lifting a hand, Ryoma vigorously waved it before the Rikkadai youth's face. "Don't ignore me!"

Growling, Ryoma bit the teenager's upper right arm. Getting no response, he wildly cast about for his own team mates.

Spotting Kaido, Ryoma jostled his way over to the Naga. However, a single look proved that the master of the boomerang snake was in the same trance as Kirihara and in a shocked burst of understanding, the Demi-Dragon abruptly came to realize that every last member of the Brotherhood were standing like robots; all but himself and his many times over great grand father.

Hidden from his followers by the power of chanting trance, the mighty gold allowed his tears to fall as he watched his life mate sing. His expression one of lost despair, he could only stare helplessly as the mist closed in then thickened into a solid wall close to where Fuji stood.

At that moment, the music rose and swelled to an incredible height before suddenly cutting off to abruptly create an unnerving silence.

A multitude of Mythic eyes blinked then hundreds of heads shook as members of the Brotherhood surfaced from their trance. Gazing around in confusion, a few enquiring mutters began drifting about.

"What happened?"

"I don't know."

"Why am I all wet?"

"What the hell? Where is the bastard who _bit _me?"

Throwing the complaining Kirihara a sour glance, Ryoma suddenly stared angrily in the direction of his life mate.

Just behind Momo' and Fuji, a crumbling archway of old stone had materialized from out of the fog. The structure reminded most creatures now looking it of the elegant old stone works normally found on medieval style European buildings and churches made famous by guide books for travelers. Yet for all its innocent everyday appearance, the archway seemed to ooze with a foul energy that spoke of deception and death. The formally warm fog surrounding it had become a chilly lacework of the thinnest ice; the thickening vapors concealing the tall forms of the Celestials standing beside it until their bodies were hidden in shadow and their silvery eyes were the only thing to be seen shimmering through the gloom.

Seeing the vision instantly triggered a memory in Fuji's mind and gasping his surprise, he stared at the scene with open eyed apprehension. He had seen this very same setting in his dreams. It had always started with him walking into a freezing curtain of mist and had ended with him stumbling from out of the middle of a terrifying rock slide; his shoulder blades on fire as something made a loud leathery creaking noise behind him.

He could almost see those dreams now as his body trembled from the recognition of darkness turned real. Tezuka had been there to catch him in his arms as he had fallen out of thick clouds of choking dust. It had been the only part of his nightmare that he had liked. Then it suddenly hit him; Ryoma had always been part of the dream too. But where Tezuka had been crying with relief, the Demi-Dragon had been wailing in anguish. Turning his head, Fuji looked over at Momo'.

The taller youth seemed confident enough, but the 'Blood' was quick to catch the uncertainty in his purple eyes and sense the thrill of fear that was starting to race within the teenager's veins. Switching his gaze to Ryoma, Fuji could tell in a heartbeat that Demi-Dragon had also experienced the same dream as himself.

Just then, Kerin's voice speaking at close range drew him out of his dark thoughts. Staring at the Celestials now emerging from the mists, Fuji briefly wondered if Tezuka and his own sister had experienced such a vision for themselves.

"Fuji Syusuke, son of The 'Bloods'. Momoshiro Takeshi; son of Mongoose spirits belonging to the proud clan of The Shifting Sands. I give you both one final chance to refuse entry into the eternal maze. For once you pass through the archway, there is no turning back. The exit is far from here, on the other side of Varrock Jirakee. That is the distance you must travel past traps and unknown dangers before either of you have a hope of ever seeing your loved ones again."

Falling silent, Kerin then gave the teenagers an opportunity to reflect upon his words and carefully consider their ultimate decision. Should they chose to face the trials of the test, the entrance would disappear once they were gone. If not, it would simply fade out on its own after an hour or so.

But Kerin also knew with grim certainty that there was another side to the maze. If those who had entered died within, the exit would vanish in an instant thus automatically informing anyone waiting that their friends or loved ones would never return.

Asking the tall angel man if he could speak with his life mate, Momo' moved away from Fuji to walk up to his scowling life mate. Drawing the smaller boy to one side, the purple eyed youth told Ryoma that he would succeed with an assurance he didn't fully quite feel. Yet armed with the knowledge that conquering the maze was his only chance of being with his lover until the end of time, Momo' held Ryoma close as he made his promise to return.

"I can do this Ryoma, I really can."

"Mada mada." growled the shorter boy; his large green-gold orbs glaring accusingly into his lover's face. "I have seen what Fuji can do."

"You forget..." whispered Momo' while lowering his head to tenderly nuzzle the crown of Ryoma's soft black hair, "...I was with you in Jigoku and I also saw Fuji fight Aion. I'd be lying if I said I'm not in awe of his powers, but we mongoose spirits are strong too and I know I can beat the challenge of the maze."

"Stupid hairy tailed rats can't beat anything." cut in a new voice close by and turning, Momo' frowned fiercely at Kaido.

"What's that viper? I can beat your slimy hide in a second."

"At tennis, yes; you do stand a small chance. But stop and think for once in your life. If you die, Seigaku will suffer." Kaido neglected to mention just how much Ryoma would also suffer but Momo' could see it etched into his team mate's face.

"Listen up mamushi." Placing his right hand onto the naga's iron like left shoulder, Momo' gazed directly into his best enemy's beady snake-like eyes. "I intend to pass the test. I intend to stay with Ryoma forever and I fully intend to grind your scaly skin into the pitted surface of the street courts next time we play!"

Roughly fisting his worst friend's shirt, Kaido glared deeply into the snake slayer's glittering orbs.

"And you listen to me." he hissed with quiet menace. "I intend to see you leave that maze. I intend to spend the rest of my life taunting you as you stand beside Ryoma and I fully intend to nail your rough bristled hide to my bedroom wall should you ever run from having a match with me at the street courts!"

Heads tipping forwards, the two great players from Seigaku pressed their brows together; their sharp animal and reptile fangs momentarily grinding against each other they sealed their promise.

Releasing Momo's shirt with a disdainful flick of his wrist, Kaido spat a surely; "Bah!" as he slithered away.

Smiling after him, Momo' then reached out to tenderly hold his life mate once more.

"I trust you Hunter slayer." Muttered Ryoma softly. Looking up, he gazed at his lover and was not ashamed of the tears now pooling in his eyes. "You have survived battles, you have beaten the odds. A mongoose is a strong creature Takeshi. I trust your animal soul for it is your strength and that is the reason I can let you go. But should you die..."

"Maybe Jinnai can send Tezuka to rescue me."

"No little mongoose."

Shaking his head, Jinnai approached then grimly informed them that summoning the life magic was a feat that could performed only once every ten thousand years.

"And even if he could retrieve you..." the lord of the Hikari continued, "...you saw what it does to him. Fuji could not return his memories or his soul if he were to die first."

From his place beside Tezuka, Fuji sighed as he eavesdropped on the conversation.

"Saa... so much for that idea."

"Syusuke my beloved 'Blood' did you really think that Jinnai could send me back into the shadowed land so soon? Because if that was your grand plan to save yourself from the power of the maze then I'm afraid you are sorely mistaken."

"I... I had hoped..."

"You disappoint me Fuji."

Turning his back as he reverted to half human form, Tezuka snarled his frustration as bitter tears of annoyance prickled at his hard russet eyes. He knew that he was being unreasonable by denying his lover an opportunity to live for as long as he would. But at the same time, his soul was being whipped into a fury at the mere thought of never holding his beloved human ever again.

There was pain in his chest; a boiling hot coal that gripped at his lungs and lanced through his shoulders until he felt as if Raidon was once more driving the curse spear into his back. Finding it hard to breathe as fear and despair caused his heart to pound and his blood to freeze, Tezuka wanted to do nothing but seize his life mate and carry him away; far away from the insanity that was their current surroundings. He wanted to mate, to plead with Fuji to never place himself in such terrible danger ever again. But then Tezuka started to think of his human body and Tensai growing old.

For the dragon king, it was not a problem. His soul would remain in the mortal realm until the Hikari found him a new body. It would grow and his life cycle as a human would turn once more. But not Fuji. His life mate would grow old and die and for the 'Blood' there would be no renewal for a very long time.

Unfolding his arms, Tezuka stared down at his hands. They were good hands; bold and strong. They had the power to wield a tennis racket in such a way that allowed him to overcome any rival. Yet at the same time, they were knowing and sensitive. They knew the right way to touch Fuji so he moaned and pleaded for more. Closing his eyes, Tezuka envisioned the Tensai grinding sensuously against him; arousing his passions so the two could join.

In the past, Fuji had caused the dragon king pain and confusion as he had grappled with his conflicting emotions. Now, all that was meant to be behind them. Fuji now brought him immense pleasure but if there was no Fuji, then he, Tezuka; ruler of the Mythic Brotherhood would never again experience the pure beauty of loving intimacy. The very thought of losing his lover filled him with gut wrenching anguish and spinning about, Tezuka abruptly swept his despondent life mate into his arms.

"I am such a selfish fool. Forgive me."

Despair turning to smiles, Fuji fiercely returned his lover's frantic embrace.

"I had to stop and think as well. Mitsu, I can longer stand any distance between us nor can I dream alone. I promise you Tyfh; no matter how dangerous the challenge, no matter how hard the test, I will always return. "

Gently intertwining his fingers with Fuji's, Tezuka lifted both of the Tensai's hands until they were resting against his face.

"Me to you."

Tenderly rubbing his thumbs against either side of Tezuka's nose, Fuji whispered; "You to me."

With an aching cry, the 'Blood' then flung himself against Tezuka's chest and hung onto the dragon king's body as if he would never let go.

"I'll come back... I promise."

"And I'll be waiting."

Stepping back, Fuji smiled through the dampness filling his eyes as his hands slid from Tezuka's torso then hung at his sides. Blowing his life mate one last kiss, the Tensai reversed a few paces until he was once more standing beside Momo' and Kerin.

As one, the pair nodded; their open eyes flooding with grim determination as they moved towards the entrance of the maze.

"Good luck." said Jinnai from his place beside the archway. "Beware of traps and illusions. Do not fall for deception and keep to the correct paths."

Sadly smiling their thanks, 'Blood' and Mongoose vanished into the mists.

Sighing as the crumbling old bricks faded from sight, Kerin grimly wondered if they had any hope of escaping. Stopping, he suddenly performed a startled double take. For standing right before him was Jinnai and a lovely young woman the Celestial leader instantly recognized as a 'Blood'.

The pair were deeply discussing Fuji and Momo's trials in quick, hushed tones yet there was no tension present in their bodies, their eyes twinkled and their lips were curved in pleasant knowing smiles.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

To Be Continued...

Please don't forget to "Review No Jitsu!"

(Thank you Naruto)

Grin. Just nice to know that people are reading nya.

(Eiji plushy is playing with Naruto plushy. Oishi plushy is looking a little sad)

Author's note:

Yes, the test is another maze! I had so much material left over from writing up the first one that I decided it would be a shame to let those ideas go to waste. Grin!


	133. Hopes and Dreams 3

Greetings all! Once again, that annoying little thing called LIFE has disrupted my writing. I promise I'll update again as soon as I can and please don't hurt me... eep!... for the little semi cliff hanger at the end. (Holds both hands up while frantically waving a white flag...)

Disclaimer: I have P.O.T toys, P.O.T posters, P.O.T DVD's... but I don't own the characters themselves. Much love to Konomi san for creating such a wonderful series that has bought so much joy and inspiration to THIS fan girl's otherwise boring life.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hopes and Dreams

Chapter Three

"A hope of survival"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Story; Tora Macaw.

-.-.-.-.-

The last thing Fuji remembered as a cold dark mist encased him was the faint sound of Tezuka's voice speaking within his mind.

'_Know this my beloved 'Blood'; if you die, I shall kill myself and seek you in the afterlife as I can no longer face this life without you.'_

_'Mitsu...' _Fuji had replied as daylight swiftly faded into near darkness, '... _ please don't say that, the Brotherhood needs you as much as I do.'_

Pausing, the Tensai had waited for an answer. But when none came, the willowy youth breathed a deep sigh of regret as he walked on.

To his left, Momo's tall figure suddenly collapsed into that of a mongoose. Wriggling free of the trousers he'd been given at the battle's conclusion by a thoughtful Hikari, the large snake slayer in his true spirit form made a loud chattering sound as he vanished in the cold haze.

"Momoshiro?" asked Fuji, his open orbs peering intently into the chilly fog. But no matter how hard he tried, the teenager's seeking vision was unable to penetrate the thick wall of white vapors.

Lifting his hands to his mouth, Fuji once again attempted to call his team mate's name. But to the youth's dismay, his voice echoed as if he were in a huge empty building before fading away into the distance. Closing his eyes, the 'Blood' tried reaching Momo' with a mind send. Upon receiving no reply, Fuji continued onwards in the hope that he would soon be able to see again.

Abruptly, light and vision returned as the fog unexpectedly vanished. Stopping, Fuji found himself staring out over an open landscape of rolling grass land. Beyond the gentle slopes, a line of tall hills reached towards the clear blue sky. Behind them, a massive mountain range reared up to form a daunting barrier of snow covered stone.

Watching a large hawk as it circled overhead on wide wings, Fuji wondered what in the upper realm was going on. After all, the last Maze he'd been in had been underground and cut from solid rock.

In some theme parks he'd been to, they had been made out of hedges. Sometimes, a maze would consist of a vast network of wooden panels or large pipes. But never was any maze he had ever heard of simply been an open field in the middle of the wilderness.

Brow creasing as his hair blew about in the cold breeze, Fuji shivered a little as he thought about what to do. Glancing up at the sun, the slender youth felt it would be best to travel straight ahead. His puzzled expression becoming one of sheer determination, the Tensai started to walk towards the hills.

He hadn't gone more than ten paces when a loud noise suddenly split the windy silence. Head snapping up, Fuji felt his heart leap in his chest; his emotions riding up on a wave of hope as he cheerfully called his lover's name.

He knew the sound; knew it better than anything for it could only come from one throat and be produced by one creature alone. It was the hunting cry of a dragon; his own beautiful, magnificent golden dragon. Circling about on the spot, Fuji's open eyes eagerly sought out his life mate.

But although he could hear the mighty gold, he couldn't see him. The sound of Tezuka's roars seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere at once. Knowing his lover wouldn't be able to hear his shouts, Fuji opened his mind to call.

Abruptly, a large shadow fell across him. Hearing the ponderous sound of loud heavy wing beats, Fuji smiled as he turned; then froze, his happy expression dying on his face as his disbelieving orbs stared wildly at the sight before him.

Tezuka was landing no more than two hundred meters away and not alone. There was another dragon with him; one that was small, white and held tightly within the clutches of the mighty gold's inescapable grip.

Once on the ground, Tezuka pinned Drabine Chuf beneath him and throwing his head back to proclaim his victory with an earth shaking roar, the much larger male's hind quarters began to buck wildly.

Her chin and front legs trapped against the grass, her spine arched so her rear end pushed hard against the gold's lower belly, the female white dragon crooned in ecstasy as she clearly enjoyed the way her mate was deeply thrusting inside her.

Faced with the sight he had once witnessed from the back of a platinum dragon and never wanted to see again, Fuji could only stare helplessly at the primeval display.

Facing grim view of his life mate taking another filled him with such stomach wrenching, breath choking, throat tightening, eye burning unbearable pain that Fuji suddenly found himself wondering if he'd survive this encounter... or if he wanted to. The more he had fought himself in the past to conceal his pain over that one sexual act his lover had once known, the more jealous his mind had become and the more he'd hated himself for it.

"Ten thousand years ago!" he angrily told himself as bitter tears of rage and despair coursed down his hot cheeks. "I am seeing an event that happened ten thousand years before I was born! But why? Why must I be tormented with this again? Mitsu, Tyfh! I know you would never ever do this with another creature again yet the turmoil of this memory will haunt me forever!"

Wanting to run but unable to tear his eyes away, Fuji stood; a silent, broken shadow of his normally confidant self until the mating had ended.

Sliding from his mate's back, Tezuka moved a few steps away from her and extended his wings. Shaking himself, he then smirked from his sensations of extreme satisfaction. For too long, he'd held himself back when females had risen. But now that he had come to know the intense pleasures their willing bodies could give him, the mighty gold decided then and there that only he would be flying them from now on. Yes, he would out maneuver every other male; even the great bronze himself. His mates would produce much bigger and better hatchlings and as the world filled with his golden progeny, all would come to respect the true strength and power of their king.

Lifting his head, he gazed proudly across the rolling hills of his domain; only to startle as his imperious stare met then locked onto a sad pair of cerulean eyes. At once, the mighty dragon was drawn by those eyes, but since they did not belong to a dragon, the gold's upper lip curled into a mocking sneer.

"What have I got here?" he said, his tone dripping with ill concealed amusement as he moved closer to the intruder. Swinging his tail forwards, he unexpectedly pushed at Fuji's chest with the tip. "A human!"

Flicking the end of the limb upwards, the dragon grinned as it roughly probed Fuji's mouth then slid down to lift the teenager's hands before harshly poking at the youth's clothing.

"What kind of pathetic excuse of a human are you? No heavy teeth, no thick muscles, tiny little hands, hardly any hair... and what kind of poor strange creature did you steal these odd looking skins from? Well? Aren't you going scream and run? At least grunt like the sad little pigs that all of your kind are."

Shocked by his normally calm and regal lover's child like bully boy behavior, it took Fuji a few seconds to compose himself before answering.

"Tyfh, do you know me?"

Instantly, the gold's expression changed from being humorous to hostile. Rearing up, he bought his front feet thudding down either side of Fuji's tiny body. Talons firmly planted in the tall grasses, the king of dragons lowered his head until he was glaring directly into the human's eyes.

"How do you know my secret name?" snapped the mythic lizard. "Answer at once if you value your life!"

Recovering his balance from the ground jarring caused by the mighty gold's actions, Fuji faced his lover's painfully obvious fury with quiet courage.

"I know you, because we are life mates in another time."

"Life mates!"

Rearing onto his haunches, the huge gold threw back his head to laugh nastily.

"I've heard some strange things in my time, but _that one _really coats my shell! Life mates indeed!" Arching his neck, the dragon smiled down; his toothy grin holding no trace of humor as he watched the human through glittering russet orbs. "I am a dragon... the _King _of my kind. I will mate only with dragon females. So tell me..." Lowering his head, the gold smirked into Fuji's stony visage. "...why in the name of the Celestials would some thing as grand as me want to mate with a pathetic little insect like you?"

Snorting clouds of hot steam, the dragon haughtily declared such a thing to be ludicrous.

"It would be like a mammoth trying to mate with a dragonfly!"

Roughly butting the teenager with his muzzle so the young man tipped backwards then toppled over to sprawl on the grass, the mighty gold then leaned over his victim; his huge jaws agape so long strings of uncomfortably warm saliva dripped down to liberally splatter upon Fuji's clothing.

Puffing yet another cloud of steam hot enough to burn Fuji's skin, the dragon spoke in a menacing whisper; "I could cook you with one tiny breath and eat you in one small bite."

Lying on his back, his body trapped by the long teeth hovering just above him, Fuji felt himself tumbling headlong into the deepest pit of his darkest despair. This savage, wild creature that seemed to delight in tormenting him couldn't possibly be his lover, yet for all he knew, the much younger Tezuka... who had known nothing but a wild animal's freedom all his life... could have maybe behaved in such a crude manner in the past.

Feeling his emotions caving in as his heart hammered against his ribs, his body roasted and a fire burned within the suffocating tightness of his throat, Fuji struggled as if drowning in boiling lava while some strange force invading his senses convinced him to believe that his lover had always been nothing more than a brutish monster more intent on killing than loving him.

"But wait." a small voice whispered at the back of the Tensai's mind. "Think a moment. Think back to all those visions you have seen. Tezuka hatching, Tezuka as a child... he always had an air of royalty about him."

An image came to Fuji then; one of Tezuka fighting his silver brother while a purring white female enticed the males with her mating readiness.

The gold had fought like a lion yet he had still worn a mantel of pride, that cloak of stoic ness that never left him; that regal bearing that was ingrained within his very blood and made him the type of creature he truly was.

Fuji knew Tezuka. He knew every fiber of his being, ever inch of his soul. Even though they had only been soul bound a short time, Tezuka had become like an open book to him; fully baring his life, his entire existence for Fuji to see as if he had lived with Tezuka from the first moment he had ever drawn a breath and during all those wondrous times he had looked into the very fabric of his dragon's heart, Fuji had never once seen a vicious, uncaring beast. Tezuka was and always had been, proud, cold and stern, but never cruel and at that terrible moment in time when the gold's knife like teeth were starting to bite painfully into his flesh, Fuji saw the real truth of who and what his lover was rise up to shine as brightly as the sun.

"I deny you."

"What?" hearing the harsh growling tones of his prey, the huge gold drew his head back. "What did you say?"

"I said, I deny you. Do you hear?" pushing to his feet, Fuji glared blazing daggers of doom at his shocked enemy. "The mighty gold that I know and love could never be as callous or mocking as you." Lifting his hand, Fuji stabbed his right finger at the dragon; his honey-brown hair wavering up and down in a wind of his own creation as the blue-gold light his powers flared about him. "You are not real! Jinnai warned me to beware of illusions and I do not believe illusions!"

As soon as the words had flown from Fuji's lips, a strong wind howled up from out of nowhere to engulf both human and dragon the center of a raging tornado. Throwing its head back, the gold stood tall on its hind legs; its wings fully extended from its sides as it voiced a long, mournful cry. Then it and the landscape around it started to fade and vanish.

Hard stone walls appeared to pulsate in and out of existence as the hurricane raged in forceful fury. The long green hills and mountains behind it grew dimmer as the walls became harder.

Abruptly, the wind snapped away into nothingness; leaving Fuji painless and alone in the utter silence of a cold darkness.

Sagging onto his knees, the Tensai braced his upper body with his hands until his heaving lungs ceased to labor and he found he could breathe once more. Recovering from his ordeal, Fuji shivered as he discovered that he was unburnt and that his body had taken no damage. Breathing a huge sigh of relief, he lifted his head to view his new surroundings.

He was standing in the damp gloom of a moss covered chamber. Long, dirty ice crystals hanging from the roof provided just enough of an unearthly light for him to see by and as his open eyes grew accustomed to the shadowy darkness, Fuji noticed a large amount of spiders and beetles crawling up and down the room's rough pitted walls as they scurried in and out of large clumps of sickly green growth.

Droplets of water constantly dripped from the stalactites above to form many small pools of water on the cracked cobblestones covering the ground and echoed eerily down the yawning mouth of a tunnel leading out of the chamber.

Shaking a little in the cold damp atmosphere, Fuji passed a trembling hand over his face as his troubled mind briefly recalled his awful encounter with the fake Tezuka.

"If these are the kind of illusions I must face..." muttered the Tensai as his formally racing pulse and pounding temples slowly returned to normal, "...I really don't want to be here."

Drawing a deep breath through his nose and knowing that the only way he could go was forwards, the 'Blood' mustered his flagging spirits. Thanks to his first soul shattering introduction to the maze's heart and mind crushing powers, he knew that it was going to take every last shred of his strength and will to make it through intact.

"Momo'..." he sighed as his reluctant feet started carrying him through the room's exit tunnel, "...Welcome to the land of night mares. What wonderfully charming visions have greeted you?"

-.-.-.-.-.-

A searing light bright enough to burn Momo's eyes unexpectedly flared in the near total darkness surrounding him. At the same instant a terrible dry heat blasted his body to immediately banish the chill formally engulfing him; the sudden volcanic burst driving the moisture from his mouth and dehydrating the water in his blood as he screamed his surprise.

Without warning, a powerful wind swept across the ground. A swiftly moving wall of sand riding upon the back of the hurricane painfully tore at his fur with millions of tiny teeth and crouching, Momo' squinted blindly into the storm. Tucking his tail beneath him and arching his spine, the large mongoose made a distressed chattering sound as fear clawed at his heart.

Instinctively he knew that sand storms were very dangerous. Not only could it blind and suffocate, it could also bury its victims alive. Taking as deep a breath as he could, Momo' started to run in a desperate quest for shelter. But in his mind, he knew the situation was hopeless. He could feel the land stretching out endlessly all around him but at the same time, he strongly felt that he wasn't quite ready to lie down and surrender his life just yet.

Then, a miracle. The large shape of a stone statue suddenly loomed out of the haze of roaring sands. Laughing and crying at the same time as a huge wave of relief crashed over him, Momo' scurried beneath the mighty structure.

Once he'd caught his breath and shaken a small bucket's worth of grit from his fur, the snake slayer quickly examined his refuge. He was under the statue of a huge crouching lion. It's chin and front legs lay along the ground while its spine arched so its hind quarters stuck in the air. Nestled in the secure shelter of its half raised belly, Momo' curled himself against the warm stone, tucked his head under his tail and tried to get some sleep while waiting for the storm to pass.

But such a feat didn't come easy. Not only was the wind screaming like a thousand banshees, the sand being carried upon it constantly thundered past like several large express trains. But worn out by stress, it didn't take long for Momo' to slip into the arms of slumber and lay in an uneasy rest in the heart of a raging desert tempest.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A loud bellow, different from the roar of the sand storm jerked Momo' out of his slumber. Lifting his head, he blinked a few grains of soil from his eyes then looked about as the cry rang out a second time. Pushing to his feet, Momo' peered out from under the statue; his large purple eyes widening as he drank in the sight of many nearby low slung stone buildings scattered across the landscape.

Cautiously poking his head out, Momo' blinked until his vision had adjusted to the brightness of the sun no longer hidden by clouds of air borne sand. The day was pleasant now as a light breeze played about the settlement. Carefully sniffing the wind, the mongoose spirit detected the scent of humans. However, his nose also informed him that the traces were cold and that the people who had built the small village had been absent for some time.

Hearing a third roar shatter the peaceful quiet, Momo' slipped free of his hideaway to look up and gasp in shock at the sight meeting his frightened gaze.

Pursued across the sky by no less than fifty Dark Hunters, a large black dragon screeched its despair as it tried to escape. However, the Hunters had managed to secure four of their energy draining capture ropes about its neck while its sides and belly bristled from a multitude of darts buried in the softer scales of its lower parts.

With a sickly mass of greenish froth bubbling from its open jaws, the wild eyed creature suddenly shuddered in flight... as if it had flown into a brick wall... then with a low pitched agonized groan, it plummeted to the ground.

Thudding onto the sand its thrashing body threw up a great spray of loose soil. Laughing madly, the Hunters eagerly swarmed over their prey and within a minute, the poor beast lay still in the grip of a mass of bonds.

The Hunt leader; a Lyrium clearly defined by his height, solid build and larger wings than the others, approached his victim with a blade in hand. Just before he reached the dragon's throat, the mythic lizard lifted its head to snarl its defiance one last time and in that terrible moment before the dragon was due to meet its death, Momo' screamed in anguish as he recognized the creature's face.

It was his own life mate Ryoma Echizen and not stopping to think, Momo' instantly acted. Catapulting from his hiding place, the Mongoose spirit covered the distance in four swift bounds before unhesitatingly hurtling himself straight at the Hunt leader's throat.

Spinning about, the red eyed demon only had time to gasp in surprise as a solid hairy body slammed into him. Thrown to the ground, his shocked cry quickly became a wet gurgle and as blood poured from the crimson ruin of his throat, the rest of the Dark Hunters leapt into action.

Within seconds, Momo' found himself desperately fighting for his life as the entire hunting party threw themselves upon him. Frantically snapping in every direction, Momo' managed to hold them off for a few seconds. But all too soon the one sided fight was over as the Hunters cast their ropes about him then dragged his prone body close to the Demi-Dragon's head. Lashing him to the side of Ryoma's left skull horn, they laughed madly before quickly selecting a new Hunt leader.

While the swift debate raged behind them, Momo' struggled to see into Ryoma's eyes. The normally vibrant green-gold orbs were now staring glassily ahead. Dulled by pain, they no longer saw nor did his ears or mind seem to hear Momo' frantically calling his name.

A shadow falling across him jolted him into a terrified silence and in the seconds that followed, Momo' could nothing but watch helplessly as the new leader slit open his life mate's throat.

A mass of hot blood spurted out to form a spreading pool of life fluid that was eagerly soaked up by the desert sands. Dragon eyes dimmed then fixed into a chilling blank stare and struggling wildly against the burning ropes, Momo' repeatedly screamed his lover's name.

Completely ignoring the desolate cry of the Mongoose, the Dark Hunters used their dark energy swords to carve huge chunks from their victim's flesh. Swiftly building a large fire, they then proceeded to cook and eat parts of their prey while Momo's horrified wailing faded into quiet heart broken keening.

With his life mate dead, Momo' no longer felt any desire to live. Hoping the Hunters would soon kill him as well, Momo' choked on his tears as he whispered his last words of devotion to the motionless Demi-Dragon.

"I'll find you in the after life I swear! Ryoma, my little Ryoma, I was willing to face a deadly maze so we could stay in each other's hearts forever, but I never got there."

Pausing, Momo' frowned as his words seemed to echo within his soul.

"Maze, maze..." he thought suddenly."...there was supposed to be a maze, but an open desert isn't a maze.

Gazing blearily at his surroundings, Momo's eyes snapped wide open as he noticed a sudden anomaly occur in the desert sands. Just as he had thought the words of his final sentence, the dry landscape around him had rippled and shimmered as though he had been looking at a reflection in a pond and someone had disturbed it by flinging a pebble into its center.

"Maze." Licking his dry lips and blinking the moisture from his eyes, Momo' spoke out loud. "This is not a maze. Where is the maze?"

No sooner had the words left the snake slayer's jaws, the desert landscape rippled wildly then disappeared. Seconds later, the heavily panting mongoose found himself completely alone and lying on the rough rocky floor of a dark cavern.

Regaining his breath, Momo' unsteadily pushed to his feet then nervously peered around. The cave wasn't very large, but big enough to comfortably accommodate his current spirit beast size. Sickly green, semi damp moss growing from the walls glowed with faint phosphorescence that provided just enough light for him to see by and hanging from the stony ceiling, a great gathering of bats watched him out of red glowing eyes.

No wishing to engage in battle with the leather winged hunters, Momo' slowly slunk across the cave to creep quietly into a low side tunnel. Once safely away from the bats, Seigaku's mongoose slumped onto his belly; his heartbeat thundering in his ears as his mind quickly recalled the scene he had just faced.

"Was that part of the test?" he muttered while passing a trembling paw across his sweaty face. "Was seeing Ryoma die real or a dream?"

Lying in the dark tunnel, silence was the only answer he received and after a few minutes of calming his shaken mind and body, Momo' scurried along the tunnel until it opened out into a dank stone chamber boasting two huge wooden doors. Trotting up to the left door, Momo' stood on his hind legs to read the words that had been carved into it.

"You have passed the test of the first illusion. Beware, for many more await you."

Dropping back onto all fours, Momo' muttered a surly; "Perfect" as he pondered upon which door to take.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Two huge leathery wings beat against a clear blue sky. Stern russet orbs fixed ahead, the owner of the great flight limbs glared grimly towards the ground. Angling his massive body downwards, Tezuka lowered his hind legs then landed heavily to stare gravely at the large stone archway shrouded in thick clouds of warm mist.

Around him, many other dragons also began to touch down. Among them, herds of Pegasus, pooka and Kirin alighted to drink in the sight of many assorted creatures of the Brotherhood disembarking from the backs of their draconian transports while the few friends they themselves had carried also slid to the ground.

Swinging his left leg over Gakuto's gleaming back, Yuushi frowned as turned to gaze towards Jiroh. The Asian unicorn stood beside Atobe while the silver haired angel man traded words with Aoi and Kajimoto. Just beyond them, Yuki flew down from his place on Kabaji's neck to then quietly walk up to the dragon king's side.

Oblivious to the crowds milling around behind him, Tezuka's body had frozen into a tense crouch; his wings flat to his back and long tail tucked about him as he kept his fierce gaze locked onto the exit of the maze.

The very moment the entry had vanished, Tezuka had followed Jinnai right across Varrock Jirakee and upon reaching its opposite boundary, every member of the Mythic Brotherhood had unhesitatingly trailed the mighty gold to the ground. Now, the king of dragons would stay where he was until his life mate either reappeared or died and as long as the archway was visible, the Brotherhood's overlord would stay alive.

Joining his son where he stood a short distance away from Tezuka's head, Jinnai calmly remarked that those within the maze were so far surviving.

"Father." said Yuki flatly while staring at the mighty gold's intense expression. "I know Fuji can do this. But the thought of the mongoose bothers me."

"I'll admit that my powers have shown me the 'Blood's' triumph, but there was no sign of a mongoose in my visions. Still..." lips curving up, the once lost Hikari king looked at the archway. "...I have a good feeling about that snake slayer."

"I wish I could share your sentiments." stated Yuki in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Snow claw was once a lot like the mongoose."

Hearing the new speaker, Yuki and Jinnai greeted Kerin as the Celestial strolled up to join them.

"While its true that high elves hold the power of earth magic, their physical strength is not much greater than that of a small animal spirit. Snow claw told me long ago that it took more thinking than incredible powers for him to make it through."

"Takeshi is rash and impulsive." another voice broke in behind them. "He rarely ever stops to think much."

"Then..." said Kerin while turning and giving Ryoma in his demon form a polite nod, "...pray that he uses his brain and not his brawn to gain immortality."

"Kerin is right." Added Jinnai softly. "The maze has the power to see straight into any creature's heart, mind and soul. Sheer strength and great powers do not impress it. Only those who are wise and are not at the mercy of its traps have a chance."

Standing close to the little group discussing the labyrinth, Inui cocked his head to one side; his forked snake's tongue repeatedly flicking from his mostly closed mouth as he listened to the conversation with great interest.

Nearby, Shiba and Inuoe talked about the situation with Hanna, Hanamura, and Tachibana. Throughout the entire area, the scene was repeated as each mythic creature present aired their own concerns over the welfare of their two much respected friends.

Closing both ears and mind to the murmurs about him, Ryoma left the small group of angel folk to walk over to Tezuka. Curving his arms around the mighty gold's muzzle, he spent a moment hugging the oblivious dragon. But once it became clear to him that his many times over great grandfather was too deeply sunk in misery to acknowledge him, Ryoma released the gold's face while breathing a long sigh of frustrated sorrow. Sitting down, he rested his back against Tezuka's warm neck scales. Folding his wings around himself like a cloak, Ryoma leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

Clearing his mind, he focused every last shred of his thoughts upon calling to his life mate. But as hard as he tried to see his lover, only darkness wed to the faintest echo of Momo's soul reaching out to touch his own seeking spirit was the only reply the maze was willing to allow.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

To Be Continued...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Now don't fret readers, Momo' will be okay. He'll come out bruised, battered, bloody and shaken, but mostly fine. Grin.


	134. Hopes and Dreams 4

Hew! Pant, pant... wipes sweat from brow while massaging sore fingers... I'm typing as fast as I can here. lol. But I'm afraid I will have to take a little time off to make a Cyberman costume for a friend. (LOVE the new Doctor Who! Woot!)

HOWEVER... grin... more reviews inspire me to work just that little bit harder... hint...hint... talk about a shameless plug... lol.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimer and that claimer: If Prince of tennis was really mine, this story would be animated! Shame about that. Sniff... goes off to cry...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hopes and dreams

Chapter four

"A dream of peace"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Story; Tora Macaw

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Deciding upon the left door, Momo' carefully eased his weight against it. With a dull sounding creak, it slowly swung inwards to reveal a long tunnel stretching away into the distance. Drawing himself up, the mongoose shook his fur then mustered his flagging courage.

"Come on Hunter Slayer, you can do this." Momo' sternly told himself as he moved through the tunnel at a rapid trot. "It's just like a tennis match, yeah; a tennis match. Eye on the prize, win the game! Right Ryoma?"

Turning his head to the left, Momo' laughed ruefully while chiding himself for his nonsense.

"Some tennis match! Huh! At least Ryoma isn't crazy enough to do something like this."

Bristlely fur standing out from his sides as if he were attacking a snake, the mongoose suddenly stopped as he noticed a large mirror hanging on the wall. Peering into the object, Momo' gasped while performing a startled double take. He had been expecting to see his own reflection. However, something else quickly met his shocked gaze instead.

A youth of about fifteen with shaggy black hair past his shoulders and brilliant large purple orbs stared back at him.

Nostrils twitching; his teeth grinding, Momo' challenged the strange image.

"Hoi! Hoi! Who are you? Another illusion?"

"I am you." said the teenager in a bored tone. "You are me. Mada, mada, da ne."

Hearing his life mate's catch phrase rolling out of the stranger's mouth caused the Mongoose spirit to hiss his annoyance.

"How can you be me and vice versa? Are you a trap? Because if you are, I'm ready for you!"

Lifting his chin, the youth's lips quirked up in amusement as he steadily regarded the posturing snake slayer.

"One day, you will come to know me."

Voicing a soft sadistic laugh disturbingly similar to the one Ryoma used when facing a strong opponent, the teenager vanished in swirl of white mist. Seconds later, Momo' found himself glaring at his own reflection as the mirror cleared to a dull surface showing nothing but a confused mongoose and the wall behind him.

"Weird." muttered Momo' as he set off again. "Who was that anyway?"

Pondering his situation, Momo' kept trotting until he reached a fork in the tunnel. One led off to the right, but deciding to keep to the left, Momo' hurried into the new passage.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Walking along his own dark corridor, Fuji soon found himself standing before a two way junction. Tipping his head back, the 'Blood' closed his eyes then inhaled deeply. Opening his mouth, he tested the damp air with his tongue and experiencing a sharp acidic tang in the atmosphere, Fuji sneezed then spat in disgust. Grimacing over the unpleasant taste souring his mouth, he abruptly decided to follow the path to the right.

It didn't go very far before branching off into two more separate tunnels and continuing his westward trek, Fuji strolled confidently along the passageway.

He hadn't walked more than fifty meters when something huge and threatening suddenly loomed up out of the inky shadows. Summoning an energy ball into his hands, Fuji dropped into a semi crouch; his harsh silvery-blue orbs flooding with battle light as his hair waved up and down and he prepared to fight the unknown menace.

A few seconds past by without sound or movement from the creature ahead and risking a closer look, Fuji lifted his arms so the pulsating radiance within his palms could shed enough light to illuminate the monster about to attack. However, the stone visage of a huge beast snarled at him in suspended animation and lowering his hands, Fuji closed his eyes to smile at the motionless dragon almost blocking the large tunnel.

Standing on all fours, it roared its silent challenge through gaping jaws filled with long sharp fangs. Open wings reared out from its shoulders to touch the surrounding stone and its long tail was permanently frozen in the act of whipping about.

Knowing a lifeless statue couldn't hurt him, Fuji relaxed a little yet there was something undeniably sinister about the highly skilled artwork that continued to hold the teenager's full attention. For one thing, its scaly hide was glistening as if it had been recently oiled and secondly; Fuji didn't like the way its blank eyes glowed bright scarlet in the light of his energy globe.

Deciding that it would best if he just hurried on his way, the Tensai swiftly ducked beneath the beast then proceeded down the tunnel at a fast jog.

A low rumbling sound from behind filled his ears with a sudden warning and turning to look back over his right shoulder, Fuji gasped as he saw the statue was also looking back over its shoulder to growl at him.

Red eyes blinking, it shuffled stiffly about; a large cloud of hot steam rolling from its jaws with a loud hissing sound just before it voiced another low pitched roar.

Fascinated by the sight of a stone creature coming to life, Fuji took a few small steps backwards as he watched the dragon's ponderous movements. Snapping its jaw shut, it glared balefully then hissed again.

This time, a thick cloud of sickly looking green gas erupted from its throat. Reminded of Akutsu Jin, the Tensai felt a thrill of fearful caution thrum within his mind as the stone monster slowly started to advance.

A foul odor twisted about him; the strong rotting egg smell invading his senses in a way that made his head reel and his throat burn. Instantly, the 'Blood' felt as if the top of his skull was floating away while the tunnel began to spin crazily before his half open eyes. A tightness gripped his chest and feeling his knees start to buckle; he wrenched himself about and forced himself into movement.

Fighting to stay upright as a sudden cold darkness threatened to seize him, the slender youth staggered clumsily into a low side tunnel. Stumbling blindly along its length, he hurried around the corridor's sudden sharp right bend before slamming to an abrupt halt against a damp wall; his shattered breaths heaving in and out as he listened intently for the unmistakable sounds of pursuit.

Thankfully, the tunnel behind him stayed quiet and void of life. Passing a shaky hand across his sweaty brow, Fuji shivered as he slowly followed the path ahead.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Squeezing his way between the bars of a portcullis blocking the tunnel, Momo' scampered along the passage then stopped to stare up at another obstacle blocking his path. At first, he thought the object was simply a huge boulder. However, a closer inspection revealed that the thing was more like a great grey sponge that had been dropped in a bucket full of very dirty soapy water then left to rot.

The stench emanating from it instantly caused his breath to catch and his stomach to lurch. Coughing, Momo' dry retched a few times; the remains of his last meal threatening to boil up out of his throat as his belly heaved and his head spun. Overcome by a sudden surge of vertigo, the mongoose spirit staggered backwards before collapsing weakly against the crumbling stones of the tunnel's sides.

Furry sides heaving as his sickened lungs fought to draw clearer air, Momo' voiced a long low pitched groan of the damned while wondering if he would ever feel good again.

After what felt like an eternity, Momo's stomach eventually settled and his head cleared. However, his limbs remained weak and pushing drunkenly to his feet, the snake slayer shivered violently as he peered owlishly at the sponge thing out of red rimmed eyes.

Swaying a little on the spot, the mongoose coughed painfully a few times before starting to back away.

"I'll turn around." he told himself, "Try another path."

Staggering back the way he had come, he was suddenly shocked to discover that retreat was no longer an option. Somehow, the iron grills he had recently passed through had mysteriously turned into a wall of solid stone and stiffly turning around, Momo' shuddered coldly; his eyes turning huge and round as it dawned on him that his only choice now was to brave getting past the sponge.

Gulping down his fear and disgust, Momo' stared wildly at the obstruction. To his glazed eyes, the thing seemed to be moving as it were breathing and as its rounded sides puffed in and out, it almost appeared to be laughing at him.

"What the hell IS this thing?" he finally managed to splutter while vigorously shaking his head. "Gah! This thing smells worse than Inui juice, Akutsu's breath and Kaido's socks put together!"

Sitting on his haunches, Momo' screwed his eyes shut while tipping his head back and rapidly fanning the air just under his nose with his right front paw.

Dropping back onto all fours... a grim determined expression quickly replacing his one of distain... the mongoose spirit backed up as far as the wall behind him would allow and hunching his shoulders, he drew a deep breath then held it.

Leaping into a run, he swiftly galloped up to the sponge then attempted to jump over it. Unfortunately, the thing was just a little to tall and clumsily belly flopping on top of it with a highly unpleasant squelch, Momo' yelped in dismay as he felt himself starting to sink.

Gritting his teeth, his face turning green then blue as he battled not to breath or scream, Momo' fought down his dread and revulsion as his claws frantically scrabbled against the surface of the terrible sponge. Expecting to be engulfed at any second, he grunted, strained and emitted several horrified squeaks as his limbs sunk ruthlessly into the soft wet casing.

Just he was on the verge of passing out Momo' suddenly found himself sliding forwards. Gathering the very last of his failing strength, he pulled himself over and falling off its other side, the snake slayer's eyes bulged madly from their sockets as he half ran; half stumbled away from the squishy mass.

Lurching into a different tunnel, Momo's straining lungs demanded release and opening his mouth, Seigaku's powerhouse spent several frantic moments anxiously remembering how to breathe. Mercifully, the air flooding his refuge was clean and sweet smelling and once he was fully back in the land of the living, Momo' spent several more minutes vigorously and repeatedly rubbing his body against the cold damp stone surrounding him in an all out attempt to wipe a thick coating of vile smelling slime from his fur.

"Oooo... yuck, yuck, yuck!" he cried miserably as he rapidly kept twisting himself this way and that. "Inui, I swear I'll never complain about your juices ever again!"

Once satisfied that he was clean enough to move, Momo' galloped off in the desperate hope that he would soon find some halfway decent water to bathe in.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Moving cautiously along his chosen tunnel, Fuji suddenly froze as a strange tortured sound coupled to the newest foul smell he had ever experienced in his entire life harshly assaulted his ears and nostrils.

Realizing that whatever it was in the corridor ahead was running straight towards him, Fuji's first impulse was to fight the unseen thing on the spot. But when a second blast of truly noxious odor viciously attacked his sinuses then slammed down into his throat with a harsh blow powerful enough to make him retch and stagger backwards, Fuji abruptly decided that discretion was the better part of valor. Already weakened from his encounter with the stone dragon, Fuji fought down his still rebellious body's urge to demonstrate a magnificent Technicolor yawn in all its unfettered glory by sliding into a narrow tunnel leading off to the right.

Hastening to its end, he walked unsteadily across a small open cavern while behind him unseen, Momo' flew along the passageway his team mate had been in only seconds before as fast as his mongoose legs could carry him.

Once the noise and the stench was safely far behind him, the Tensai recovered enough to take stock of his new surroundings. The tunnel had ended in a long narrow room that was completely paved with dark red bricks. Covered with a thick layer of dust and cobwebs it was perfectly clear to the staring 'Blood' that the crumbling old blocks hadn't been disturbed in years. Turning his attention to the wooden exit door at the room's end, Fuji frowned as he stepped closer to examine the structure standing before it.

A line of twelve roughly hewn wooden poles; their ends fixed firmly to the walls either side and set a meter off the ground, stood roughly a meter apart as they reared towards the high roof.

For a moment, Fuji stood still; his right arm folded across his body just below his chest while his left hand thoughtfully cradled his chin. Honey-brown hair lifting and swaying slightly in a small breeze of his own creation, the Tensai paused to consider the situation. One part of his mind was telling him that there was nothing to fear and that he should be able to easily slip between them. But the other part; the one that always warned him of hidden peril was urging him to be careful and unhesitatingly obeying the side of his subconscious that had so far never failed to keep most of his skin intact, Fuji approached the barrier. Bending down, he kept his arms at his sides as he swung his right leg over the lowest pole with the utmost care.

Lifting his left leg, he then began to drag it through the gap between the first and second pole. Unfortunately, a large black spider chose that precise moment to crawl out of a knot hole right before the Tensai's open eyes.

Suddenly confronted by a creature he had truly come to despise startled Fuji into jerking his leg; the abrupt involuntary movement causing the loose cuff of his jeans to lightly brush against the rough bark covering the upper pole.

Immediately, the wood released a shower of long sharp splinters that flew out in all directions at high speed.

Years of intense tennis training had given Fuji quick reflexes and using his 'Blood' powers to fight the forces of evil had honed them until they were lightning fast. That unearthly ability now served him well. Instantly summoning an energy shield, Fuji was saved from certain death and it was only after he completed his passage through the gap in the poles and safely reached the door that the fatal explosion of wooden shrapnel abruptly ceased.

Standing in front of the exit, Fuji waited until the last dart had been fired before powering down. Open eyes grimly surveying the aftermath of the trap, the 'Blood' voiced a low whistle of relief as he drank in the terrible sight of wooden splinters deeply embedded into the brick work.

Cocking his head to one side, Fuji gave the room a serene smile.

"Momoshiro, I really hope you don't come through here."

Pushing the door open, he shook his head as he viewed yet another junction at the end of a short passageway. Choosing the right side tunnel, he walked on.

After traveling for about half an hour, the Tensai arrived at the tunnel's end where a large wooden door re-enforced with thick metal bands running from top to bottom barred his progress.

Putting his hands against it, Fuji gave it a light push. But when it failed to budge, he asserted his strength. With a low groan it swung inwards on protesting hinges and poking his head through the resulting gap, Fuji found himself peering into a large square chamber with a door set in the center of each wall.

Directly opposite the place the Tensai stood, a smooth light brown wooden door had the words; "Keep only to the true path" painted in bold black capitals across its center.

To either side, one door was black and other was white. Slipping carefully into the room, Fuji closely studied each barrier in turn.

The black one was made of metal and all it took was one tiny touch with a fingertip for Fuji to confirm that it was dark colored iron. Wincing as the hard pitted surface stung his skin, the Tensai spent a few seconds sucking the painful digit before turning his attention onto the other.

Made of limestone, the slightly damp door crumbled a little under his enquiring fingers but otherwise remained firm. Moving across to the door bearing the words, Fuji chuckled softly at the warm friendly feeling radiating from its polished finish.

Placing his hand on the wooden knob halfway down, he was surprised to suddenly hear a low rumble of voices drifting faintly from the other side. Shuffling close, Fuji pressed his left ear hard against the wood to listen intently.

"Kunisuke. A fine name for the first born son of the king."

Head jerking back, Fuji eyed the door in amazement.

"Kunisuke? That name sounds like a combination of Tezuka name and my own. But first born son? How could I possibly give Tezuka a son?"

Pondering the strange words, Fuji shrugged then decided to listen and see if there was more.

"Kunitake." the unknown voice spoke again. Brow creasing, the 'Blood' puzzled over the identity of the speaker. He wasn't sure, but he thought the voice sounded a bit like Kerin's. "A fine little dragon. You must be very proud sire."

Taking a step away from the door, Fuji shook his head as a vision of his beloved Tezuka once mating with Drabine Chuf danced briefly before his mind's eye. The platinum dragon 'Comes the moon' had once told him that the white female had laid 37 eggs from that joining and upon hearing the last sentences, Fuji was certain that he had heard someone talking about the first hatched young of that clutch.

"After all..." muttered Fuji while slowly running one hand up his face then down the back of his head, "...the speaker did say 'a fine little dragon.' But then again, why would its name sound so much like my own?"

Unable to contain his curiosity, Fuji placed his right hand back on the door knob and gave it a firm twist. Instantly, it swung open and expecting to see Kerin or perhaps his own life mate, Fuji was both startled and disappointed the find nothing behind the door but a cobweb shrouded tunnel.

"Hello?" he called while stepping lightly through the doorway. "Anyone here? I heard talking and..." Trailing off, he sighed at the sound of his own voice echoing back at him from the passageway.

Convinced that the sound of voices had been nothing more than a verbal illusion, Fuji pushed his way through the dusty strands barring his way.

Around two minutes later, he reached the end of the cobwebs to gaze at a flight of stairs leading down. Keeping his light globe active on his right palm, Fuji carefully descended into a large chamber of yellow sandstone.

Lifting his arm, his closed eyes snapped open as he noticed the many carvings adorning the walls. As if created by a master sculptor, the incredibly life like pictures showed several different scenes from his life.

Starting from the smooth section of wall closest to the stairs, Fuji looked at the right panel then slowly proceeded to walk around the room.

The first large carving showed Syusuke as a young child playing with his brother Yuuta. The next one showed Syusuke winning his first ever tennis tournament and the one after displayed his first meeting with Tezuka. The fourth picture had him riding over the sea on the mighty gold's back and its neighbor showed him the Mythic Brotherhood's recent battle for freedom. Open orbs glittering in the chamber's semi darkness, the 'Blood' gasped as he viewed a carving of Tezuka and himself braving the shadow realm of the afterlife and shuffling across to the next one, his lips quirked into a smile as remembered the scene it was showing him.

He and Tezuka had been standing in the middle of a snow bound wilderness. Endless miles of white covered mountains had stretched away from them on all sides while a large group of Celestials had thanked them for freeing them.

Hardly aware of the new arrivals, Tezuka and Fuji had only had eyes for each other as they stood in the wondrous grip of their soul bind. But then, Kerin had gently reminded them that they still needed to get home and standing in each other's embrace, Tezuka and Fuji had declared their failure to find the misty peak.

"But mighty gold, the very mountain that you seek is right before you." Kerin had declared with a cryptic smile. "Announce your soul bind to the endless snows and this final part of the afterlife will grant an exit."

Arms wrapped firmly around each other, the newly joined couple had boldly shouted to the world that they had become one and that nothing would ever come between them again. They had then requested that the mountains allow them to leave and once the words had erupted from their throats, a towering mountain of mist shrouded rock had shimmered to life before them.

Accompanied by the Celestials, Tezuka had carried his lover to its peak where a huge golden portal of pulsating warm light had gently invited safe passage back to the living world.

Drinking in the sight of the next panel showing Tezuka and himself waking up, Fuji's happy expression abruptly faded into a frown as he gazed at an image of Momo' in his spirit beast form half sinking into a large round boulder.

Stepping up to the next carving, Fuji performed a sharp double take; his startled breath hissing loudly through his clenched teeth as his concerned eyes studied every detail of the grim picture. For there, cut into the soft sandstone, was a frighteningly real image of himself fighting the snake slayer.

Teeth bared, his eyes filled with hatred as his snarling face revealed a vicious anger, the bristled furred mammal in the picture was hurtling itself at his team mate's slender throat and worse still, Fuji was holding a spear; its deadly tip pointing straight at Momo's heart as the crazed animal attacked.

Swallowing down his fearful uncertainty, Fuji slowly turned; only to stop and stare in sheer disbelief at the sight of the staircase.

"No!" he muttered in a horrified whisper. "That can't be the last one!"

Repeatedly turning around on the spot, Fuji's wild eyed gaze desperately searched the room. But no matter how hard he looked or willed for another panel to appear, there was nothing more to be seen and no indication of the battle's outcome.

Realizing that he had to leave, Fuji spun around to face the stairs; his shocked breath rasping in and out as his heart pounded and a cold sweat erupted all over his trembling body.

"No matter what happens..." he frantically vowed as he dashed from the chamber, "...no matter what tests the maze throws at me, I will never kill Momoshiro!"

Tears burning his eyes, his throat searing from the hot pain of his distress, Fuji abruptly swerved then ran into a newly opened passageway to his left.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hurrying down yet another of the endless tunnels, Momo' suddenly stopped; his head shooting up as his whiskers twitched and the faintest echo of a despairing whisper lightly brushed against his straining ears. All four legs braced for instant flight, the large mongoose listened intently. But as the seconds dragged by and only silence met his seeking senses, Momo' relaxed then shook his head.

"That's weird, I'm sure I heard Fuji calling me."

Bristle furred shoulders rising then falling as he shrugged, Momo' wondered how his friend was getting on.

"I bet he hates these tunnels as much as I do." Pausing to sniff at the air, Momo' made a face as the gruesome odor of his own tainted fur flooded his nostrils. "Grah! I wish I could find some water."

Trotting around a sharp bend, he was suddenly both surprised and delighted to find that the passageway had abruptly opened into a large cavern. Masses of stalactites hung from the roof while many stalagmites pushed up from the uneven floor. Elsewhere in the cavern, two of the formations had joined to form thick columns and stopping, Momo' cocked a furry eyebrow at the sight of one stalactite that had only just missed the satisfying kiss of its floor mate and left a small gap that would take many more years of dripping water to breach.

At the back of the cave, a thin water fall trickled gently into a large pool at its base and closing his eyes, Momo' breathed a silent prayer of thanks. Galloping up to the pool's edge, the mongoose took a long drink of the pure sweet water before gleefully wading within,

Voicing a long contented sigh as the soothing liquid began to wash a putrid crust of sponge grime from his coat, Momo' failed to notice a faint rippling of the tranquil surface close to the center of the underground lake. Ever so slowly, the moving water then started traveling in his direction.

Sitting in the water up to his neck, Momo' hummed a merry tune as he happily scrubbed the hardened ooze from his fur. He was so engrossed in his task that he didn't notice the series of tiny waves sneaking closer and voicing a pleased chuckle, he briefly ducked his head under the water.

Quickly popping up, he opened eyes; blinked in astonishment, then screamed. A huge thick tentacle had erupted from beneath the surface to dance menacingly before his horrified gaze and not wanting to argue, Momo' nimbly leapt aside just in time to narrowly avoid having his head crushed as the glistening object slammed down.

Scurrying out of the water, he rapidly zigg-zagged his way across the cave as three more tentacles surfaced to join the pursuit.

Momo' had almost reached the safety of the cavern's exit when the end of one of them suddenly wrapped itself around his tail then tightened with frightening intensity. Abruptly jerked backwards, Momo' shrieked his fear as a second one curved itself around his left hind leg. Knowing he was in real trouble, the mongoose squealed and chattered as he twisted frantically in his enemy's ruthless grip.

Front legs straining, he scrabbled uselessly; his claws leaving long untidy furrows in the loose dirt coating the ground as his distressed cries echoed wildly off the cavern walls. Feeling his hind quarters touch water, Momo' desperately bit and tore at the tentacles holding him.

The limbs jerked as blood flowed, but refused to let go. A large body had now risen above the lake's surface and seeing the huge eyes and parrot like beak in center of the light brown mass caused Momo' to swear insanely as he madly redoubled his efforts to get free.

Despite the moisture surrounding him, Momo' mouth had gone completely dry as his heart hammered against his ribs and fear tightened his throat. Terror loosened his bowls and screaming profanities as his involuntary release coated the monster's tentacles with an unpleasant substance, the mongoose spirit made a final desperate lunge to sink his fangs down as far as he could bury them into his captor's flesh.

Lifting its defiant prey, the giant squid grinned in anticipation of a good meal. For a moment, its large dark eyes gazed happily upon its prey and with a last satisfied sigh, it lowered the end of its tentacles towards its gaping beak. Seconds away from devouring the hissing, screaming, squealing, swearing bundle of bristle furred fury, the squid suddenly froze; its orbs going huge and round as it paused to rethink its actions.

A foul taste had slid down one of its limbs to sour its mouth and was accompanied by what was without a doubt the most single nasty thing it had ever smelt in its entire existence.

Thrashing about in the monster's grasp, Momo' noticed its eyes turn pale and its skin go grey. A mass of sweat drops pearled all over its body as little blue fires of doom flickered about it then the next thing Momo' knew, he was being hurtled forcefully through the air.

Screaming as the rushing air did nothing to cushion his flailing limbs, Momo' completed his unexpected flight by shooting clean through the exit tunnel and crashing unceremoniously into a wall.

Sliding down to the floor, the dazed mongoose lay on his head; his limp tail flopping obscenely between his sprawled hind legs to tickle his nose as he groaned. Seconds later, he lay bonelessly onto his side as the world spun and a small flock of tweeting canaries constantly circled above him.

"This one time in my life..." he moaned as he painfully struggled back onto his feet. "...I'm glad that I stink. Just don't be too eager to come close when I get out of here Ryoma."

Irritably waving at the circle of cute little yellow birdies hell bent on increasing his already pounding headache, Momo' drunkenly staggered off into the darkness.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A new comer had arrived at the maze's exit portal causing many heads to shoot up and several mouths to start muttering. Completely ignoring the restless crowd, Tezuka kept his unblinking gaze fixed on the archway of crumbling stone. The entry portal on the other side of the upper realm had held a nasty cold feel about it. But this one that the mighty gold was now facing held a warm feeling of hope and it was that hope that Tezuka clung to as he anxiously awaited his life mate's return.

Even Ryoma was ignoring the new arrival and as a newly healed Luscious silver wings touched down, most members of the Mythic Brotherhood edged away to eye him with hostile suspicion.

Sliding from the silver dragon's back the Hikari who had given him the most healing strode the length of his mount's neck to then draw the surly creature's face into a loving embrace.

"No more anger." he sternly told the sighing beast. "You are free now as are the rest of your kind."

"Freedom." muttered Luscious quietly. "How I've craved it all these centuries. When Raidon told me you were dead, I..."

A single tear appeared to glimmer in one of the silver's formally frosty orbs and stoking his friend's soft facial hide free of hard scales, Soyokaze gently urged the dragon to let go of the past.

"No more hatred Luscious. You are second born of the nobles but there is no need for you to be second best in the eyes of the others."

"They follow the bronze and the copper during those times they are unable to follow the gold. My own dragons once followed me out of fear, but most of them follow my siblings out of love."

"That is because they respect your fellow nobles." Said Yuki as he slowly approached the pair. "Love can only be true if there is respect first."

"Silver wings."

Turning, Luscious gazed into the warm brown orbs of a huge platinum dragon.

"I was never able to know you. But now, I should like to call you brother and know you as a friend."

For a long moment, the once formally savage metallic stared down at the grass beneath his feet, then, his gaze lifted to meet the stares of hundreds of different eyes. Shaking his head, he allowed a sad smile to curve his heavy jaws as he spoke.

"Members of the Brotherhood, I wish to redeem myself and in time, I hope I can win your approval."

A tense silence settled over the crowd. Holding himself still, Luscious could feel the penetrating force of the assorted creatures' hard stares. Joining Yuki at the silver's head, Jinnai reached out to lay a comforting hand on the dragon's brow. Kerin, then the rest of his Celestials also laid hands upon the gleaming scales and once Kabaji and his copper sister had moved up to stand beside them, the mass of Mythics gathered around them nodded their understanding.

They were at least willing to give him a second chance and looking across at Tezuka, Luscious wondered if he could truly forgive the gold for the insult he had once inflicted upon him. Snorting, he decided he'd have a long talk with his ruler once the opportunity presented itself. But for now, willing his life mate to return to him was the only thing on Tezuka's mind.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

To Be Continued...

REVIEW PLEASE! ... More reviews and comments make Tora write faster nya.

Authors note: The idea of a smelly sponge monster first came to mind several months ago. Deciding to see just how bad it could be, I filled up a bucket full of dirty water from the washing machine, dropped a large sponge in it and left it in the corner of an old tool shed in the backyard right at the height of summer. THEN... I promptly forgot all about it. Last week I walked into that very same shed looking for a hammer and OMG the _smell _ coming from one corner was beyond belief! Sigh, the things I do to give you guys an authentic story! lol. I can really feel sorry for Momo' now having to climb over something as awful as that!


	135. Hopes and Dreams 5

RAIN! RAIN! Thunder, lightning, strong winds, a tornado to the south! Darn good day to stay indoors! Hew! So today, I decided to go on a mad writing spree.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of tennis, the albed language or any rights to works belonging to Hayao Miyazaki.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Authors note: One of ideas for this maze was for Momo' to find a nice warm fire to rest in front of. But during the course of writing, that flame suddenly evolved into one of my favorite anime movie characters. Grin. Enjoy!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hopes and Dreams

Chapter five

"A hope of guidance"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Of all those now carefully appraising Luscious, several sets of eyes belonging to an exclusive group of once dead dragons held neither welcome nor forgiveness. The silver dragon had been the one who had sent them to the after life in the first place and not willing to risk their new chance at life, the group quickly held a silent meeting.

Coming to a swift decision, they moved away from the back of the gathering then skirted the edge of the great crowd until they had reached the point of their next objective.

Forming a loose semi-circle around the mighty gold, they proceeded to thoroughly study their silent king.

Oblivious to his subject's scrutiny, Tezuka never moved or acknowledged their presence until one of the huge white-gold creatures shuffled forwards to speak.

"Father, I am '_Lumd yfihzedih' _the first hatched of Drabine Chuf's children and leader of my siblings."

Pausing, the dragon waited for a reaction. Once it became clear that none was forthcoming, the creature rustled its wings as it took a half step towards his sire.

"Since you do not wish to look at us, at least do us the single honor of speaking... _or sending if that is what you decide to be best.'_

'_Mist over water. Now is not the time to be making acquaintance. I must focus my energy and my thoughts only upon my life mate.'_

His curiosity piqued, the large male white-gold stared at the gold out of piercing sky blue orbs with the same fierce intensity of Tezuka watching the archway.

'_Can you sense the human?'_

_'His consciousness only just touches mine. It is like the slightest touch of a passing moth's wing in the night but as long as I can sense him, I can remain reassured of his safety.'_

_'And what of ours should that silver monster suddenly return to his old ways?'_

Turning to gaze at Lumd Yfihzedih for the first time, Tezuka briefly took note of his features before turning his attention back onto the archway.

With his long messy thatch of sandy-gold hair wed to his own proud expression and regal demeanor, there was absolutely no way that any creature could ever mistake the white-gold's genetic connections to himself. But there was a lot of his mother in him too and thinking that he would have liked to have known his children of the past, Tezuka keenly felt not only their untimely deaths; but also the vast passage of time that stood between them.

They had grown to full size in the after life and as adults, Tezuka felt a distinct lack of parental urges to care for them as a father should. However, he was still their king and as such, he was honor bound to at least protect them.

'_Should you all decide to inhabit a human body and seek the protection of my clans, I swear that I will protect you.'_

A long moment passed during which time Lumd Yfihzedih and his thirty six siblings traded significant glances before the senior member of their group spoke again.

'_As our father or our king?'_

For a few seconds, Tezuka's frosty gaze swept the semi circle. Lifting his wings as he turned his full attention back onto the exit of the maze, the dragon king's proud answer echoed firmly within his children's minds; '_As both.'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Momoshiro was miserable. His fur still stunk, his left hind leg and tail hurt and the damp chill of the tunnel he was now traversing was eating into the wetness of his coat. Sinking down to his skin, the combination of his moist hair coupled to the light mist surrounding him caused his teeth to chatter and his body to ache as he trembled violently.

Shambling into a new passageway to his left, the sad mongoose sighed as he slumped against an icy wall and stared at a staircase leading down out of dull eyes. His head was pounding and his throat felt raw as a sudden mighty sneeze erupted from his nose. Sniffing back the stream of mucus threatening to run down his chin, Momo' coughed and gagged as the unpleasant stench still haunting him forced its way into his wet nostrils.

All but dragging his sorry bedraggled carcass down the long line of stone steps, he reached the base then lifted his head with an effort.

Before him, the dull orange glow of a fireplace beckoned with its promise of warmth and hoping the hearth would at least drive the chill from his aching bones, Momo' slowly crept across the floor to crouch despondently before the flames.

Head down; his spine arched and his tail forward so it wrapped around his feet, Momo' blinked miserably before closing his eyes. Ears alert for any strange sounds, the sick and shaking snake slayer silently prayed to the universe for a chance to rest.

For a while, it seemed that whatever far flung deities he was pleading to were listening as all he could hear was the peaceful quiet of the crackling fire. Lulled by the pleasant warmth driving the cold from his body as his fur dried out, Momo' slipped into the arms of slumber where nothing disturbed him as the flames danced and the shadows deepened.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entering a chamber with a stone door marking the exit on the opposite wall, Fuji was startled when a booming voice suddenly roared from out of nowhere: "WELCOME TO THE MAZE! THIS LABYRINTH WAS CREATED BY THE CELESTIALS TO TEST THOSE SEEKING IMMORTALLITY TO JUDGE IF THEY ARE WORTHY! DO YOU CONCIDER YOURSELF WORTHY O HUMAN YOUNGSTER?"

"I do." answered Fuji quietly.

"AND WHY IS THAT?" demanded the voice with an ear jarring volume that made even most excited of Aoi's shouts sound like whispers in comparison.

Wincing as the harsh sound drilled painfully into his skull, the Tensai smiled as he informed the unseen force of his reasons.

"FOR WHAT? THE LOVE OF A DRAGON?" The voice sounded highly amused. "AND NOT JUST ANY DRAGON! ARE YOU HONESTLY EXPECTING ME TO BELIEVE THAT YOU ARE LIFE MATE TO _THE _DRAGON? THE GREAT GOLD, THE _KING _OF ALL?"

Trailing off into skeptical laughter, the noise grew even louder as it echoed mockingly around the chamber. Pressing his fingers into his ears, Fuji grimaced as he endured the agonizing vibrations that threatened to split not only his head but his whole body asunder.

"PROVE IT HUMAN!" the voice suddenly bellowed. "PROVE TO ME THAT YOU ARE THE KING'S OWN MATE IF YOU CAN!"

Waiting for his head to stop pounding, Fuji drew several deep steadying breathes before calmly stating the mighty gold's true dragon name. Once he had finished speaking, there was a long terrible silence.

Inwardly trembling, it abruptly occurred to the Tensai that he may have just made a big mistake. After all, Tezuka had once told him that true names were only to be shared with those they trusted like good Hikari or their fellow clan members. Otherwise, something that should never know the name might be tempted to control them.

Frowning, Fuji's heart pounded; his skin flushing from an outbreak of nervous sweat as he fearfully wondered if his unknown challenger had left to conquer his lover. Just as the worried 'Blood' was on the verge of calling out, the voice unexpectedly spoke once more.

"Your words are true." it said in a thankfully much quieter tone. "For only the dragon king bears such a proud name befitting of his royal stature and no one but lord Jinnai, his siblings or his one true life mate may know it."

Across from Fuji, the exit door slowly swung open.

"Go Fuji Syusuke, human of the 'Blood's'. Seek out the chamber of eternity but do not lose your way as you walk the true road leading to immortality. Should you stray from the right path, your soul will become trapped here forever more."

Thanking the voice for its guidance, Fuji passed through the door; walked down a long flight of stairs, then started to follow the next tunnel along.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

An unpleasant heat nagging at Momo's rump suddenly jerked him out of a sound sleep. Voicing a loud squeak, he leapt into the air; spun around then hissed loudly as he glared at the fire. After a few seconds of menacing the crackling flames with his teeth, Momo' grumbled as he craned his neck around to lick at a Smokey patch now appearing in his fur.

"Great! Just great!" he muttered as he put out the tiny bit of fire burning his hairs with his own saliva. "First slime, then a monster. I get all wet and cold and now this!"

Groaning over the small bald patch now marring his otherwise perfect... even though it was still smelly...hide, Momo' performed a startled double take as he lifted his head to glare once more at the fire.

Two large eyes stared back at him and below them in the center of the flame, a grinning mouth quirked up.

"So..." the flame said in a tone that sounded somewhat like a playful young child pretending to be a bad tough guy, "...you are finally awake." Two very distinctive 'arms' forming on either side of the fire's bulk, the flame leaned forwards on its log to leer at the astonished mongoose.

"It's been thousands of years since I last saw a new face down here."

Taking a small step backwards, Momo' lifted a trembling front foot to point.

"The fire! It's _talking!"_

"What's the matter?" the fire asked as it cocked its 'head' to one side. "Never met a fire demon before?"

Composing himself, Momo' mustered up the courage to answer.

"Well, no. I haven't. At least, I don't think I have."

Drawing itself up, the fire spoke grandly.

"I am Calcifer the second!" he announced as flames shot out of his mouth. "My cousin; the great Calcifer the first was lucky. He gets to power an entire enchanted castle while I get stuck on guide duty in a crummy old maze..."

"Guide duty?" Momo' cut in; his tone becoming excited as he gazed hopefully at the small demon. "Does that mean you can help me?"

Lifting his arms in an expansive gesture, Calcifer became smug.

"Of course I can. This maze may be a death trap, but once in a long while, it will help those taking its test if it's in the mood. It told me to wake you and ask you if you needed to know anything."

"Do I need to KNOW anything?" asked Momo; his expression and voice incredulous as he stared hungrily at his new best friend in the entire universe. "Of course I need something! I need a way out this damn place!"

"You also need a good bath." Calcifer replied shrewdly, his large eyes narrowing as his body rippled and danced on his bed of logs. Sliding further forwards so he could reach up and grip the two tall iron spikes bordering the hearth, the fire demon gave his guest some good news. "Not far from here is a mineral spring with no monsters. Should be safe enough for you to get clean. Now, here is the other thing you must know."

Creeping backwards, Calcifer laced his 'fingers' before him as he calmly regarded his anxious audience.

"You must find a long corridor that is lined with traps."

"Traps?" Shuddering as he thought about the sponge from hell, Momo' quailed at the idea of braving more traps. "What kind of traps?"

Calcifer's body flared upwards; the effect momentarily making him appear to be much bigger than he truly was as he replied in a slightly louder and more menacing tone.

"I cannot say, but they are tricky and deadly! Stay only to the correct path for if you stray, you will die."

"Okay." breathed Momo' while passing a trembling front paw across his sweat drop covered face. "Stay on the right path... got it. Err... Calcifer, how will I know which path is the right one?"

"You'll know." smirked the fire demon as he returned to his normal size. "Now go."

Repeatedly stammering his thanks, Momo' backed away then trotted from the room. Finding a doorway set in an outside passage that hadn't been there before, the mongoose spirit wandered through and optimistically resumed his quest.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The tunnel had taken to twisting and turning, yet Fuji somehow sensed that he was steadily heading north. Walking around a sharp bend, he stopped to gaze at a thin shaft of blue light streaming down from the ceiling to the floor. Sparkling and shimmering, the strange phenomenon held a multitude of laughing faces that called out in merry voices.

"Come talk with us!" called one near the top of the light column.

"It's been so long since we had company!" pleaded one in the center.

"There is something of great importance that we must tell you!" begged a third near the floor. "Please, come in and listen to what we must say!"

Distrustful of the light, Fuji's first impulse was to walk away. But extending his mythic powers, the Tensai used his developing empathy to see if he could read the faces intent. For several long seconds he stood motionless; his hair wavering up and down as the blue light of his energy pulsated between his palms as he held them before his chest.

Tipping his head back, Fuji closed his eyes and breathed deeply as sense of great urgency abruptly flooded his mind. Face coming forward, Fuji's eyes snapped open. Allowing his powers to fade, he drew himself up to his full petite height before boldly striding straight into the center of the mystical radiance.

From the very second he had stepped into the light, Fuji heard the constant sound of muffled voices as he suddenly noticed that the faces were no longer laughing. Their formally cheerful expressions had now become ones of anguish and despair and just as Fuji was beginning to think that he'd made the wrong choice after all, a young girl appeared before him to speak in quiet, hushed tones.

"When destiny and friend doth meet, do not make a quick retreat. Fight your best to placate him, if immortality you wish to win."

Nodding gravely as the girl and shaft of light unexpectedly vanished, Fuji rapidly continued on his way.

Moving along the tunnel, Fuji couldn't help but think of the carvings he'd seen as pondered the strange words.

"Destiny and friend. A fight. Saa... I guess she was talking about Momo'. "Stopping, Fuji lifted his right arm; his hand balling into a tight fist as his chest tightened and his breath hitched in his throat. Lungs heaving, one strong emotion abruptly swelled up to burst from him with a sudden overwhelming intensity; "_I will NOT kill Momoshiro!"_

Opening his hand as a stinging pain started within, Fuji grimly eyed the blood that his nails had caused to seep from his palm. Lightly brushing the fingertips of his left hand over the cuts so they instantly vanished, the Tensai walked on.

Coming to another wooden door, Fuji roughly pushed his way through; only to stop and glare furiously at the creature filling the passage before him.

Buzzing like a giant hive full of honey bees, the grotesque shape of a huge black fly all but filled the tunnel as it hovered just off the floor. Large opaque wings vibrating, it stared at Fuji out of great round multi-faceted eyes as its long shiny dark proboscis quivered menacingly.

His top lip curving into a sneer as the great gran daddy of all huge bush flies zipped forwards.. it's foul looking hairy legs half curved beneath it... Fuji wasted no time summoning the power to blast it into fragments.

Snorting his utter contempt for the giant insect, Fuji walked rapidly to the tunnel's end then followed a new path leading off to the left. Arriving at the edge of a large pit spanning the width of the passage, Fuji spent a few moments carefully appraising the distance. Confident that he could jump across the dark gap, the Tensai backed up a few paces then sprinted forwards.

Launching himself into the air as if he were diving for a tennis ball, the 'Blood' felt as if he was flying as he sailed over the gap. With the cool air whistling through his hair and his blood singing from exhilaration as his open orbs gleamed with power, Fuji suddenly felt more alive at that moment than he had been since first entering the maze.

He felt strong and invincible and certain of his triumph over everything the trials wanted to throw at him, Fuji whooped with a savage wild joy as his lean young body started to curve towards the ground.

But then to his horror, he abruptly realized that he had misjudged the distance and instead of coming down to land safely on the opposite ledge, he was starting to fall into the abyss.

Panic instantly surged through him to seize him in its cold hard clutches as his arms shot forth in a desperate attempt to grab hold of the ground before him. It was _right there..._just few inches away from safety but despite his wild eyed flailing, his frantically seeking fingers failed to find a grip.

Long scream rising from his throat as he plummeted into the inky void, the last thing Fuji remembered as the darkness swallowed him up was him tearfully sobbing out his lover's name.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Following his chosen tunnel, Momo' soon came to a section where cold clear water constantly dripped from a multitude of cave formations hanging from the walls and ceilings.

Squeezing his way past a massive limestone shawl almost blocking the path, he loped easily down a long dark flight of stairs that ended at a large open cavern.

Craning his neck back, Momo' gave a low whistle as he realized that he couldn't see the ceiling and nothing but a pitch black void above him met his enquiring gaze. However, the mongoose spirit found that he had no time to wonder just how high up the roof was as his delighted eyes settled upon the vast body of water stretching away before his feet.

Taking a deep breath, Momo' deeply inhaled the rich, sweet smell of cool clear water and bending his head, the mongoose revelled in the delicious taste of the pure mineral spring.

Wading into the shallows, Momo' felt like singing as the water miraculously began to clean the remaining stench and grime from his fur. But despite Calcifer's promise that he'd be safe, the snake slayer felt it would be wisest to hold his silence.

Listening intently to the non stop sound of dripping water, the bristle furred mammal had just reached the point of absolute cleanliness when the horrifying sound of a long drawn out cry abruptly rang out from somewhere above.

Head shooting up, Momo's heart leapt in his chest as every instinct within him suddenly urged him to run and having already met some of the maze's not so charming inhabitants, the mongoose didn't stop to ask questions.

Taking to his heels he fled up the stairs and coming to a two way junction, Momo' bolted madly into the right hand fork.

In the cavern he had just vacated, something emitting a loud anguished wail suddenly dropped out of the inky shadows hiding the roof to hit the center of the lake with an almighty splash.

For a few seconds, there was nothing to be seen but and large patch of foam and several lines of small waves rushing out from its center in every direction. Moments later, a human head covered with wet honey-brown hair broke the surface with a yelp of surprise.

Arms thrashing about, it quickly dawned on Fuji that the deep lake had saved his life and calming down a little, he soon started to tread water while gazing anxiously around him. Striking out for the distant shore line, it wasn't long before his feet were brushing against a long shelf of rock.

Pushing to his feet, he almost instantly fell down again as a wave of vertigo reared up to swamp him. Puffing and panting; his body trembling crazily from his close brush with death, Fuji awkwardly splashed and stumbled his way onto dry land. Sagging to his knees, he then rolled onto his back and spent the next fifteen minutes or so gasping and sobbing his relief as his jumbled thoughts constantly chased each other around his head.

Clearly, his one act of arrogance had cost him and the maze seemed to be punishing him for his insolence.

However, he was still alive. Therefore, Tezuka would still be alive and once he had recovered enough from his frightening ordeal to move, Fuji slowly staggered up the stair case then lurched unsteadily into the left hand tunnel.

Humbled by his deliverance, the Tensai vowed never to take such a reckless chance again as he pressed on.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pausing to look at a short bridge spanning an unpleasant dark abyss, Momo' twitched his whiskers as he decided that it should be safe enough to cross. Reaching its other side, he sighed heavily as yet another large door barred his progress.

"Is there no end to these blasted things?" he muttered while rearing onto his hind legs to give it a hard shove. "Come on, come on, open damn you..."

Swinging inwards with a faint creak, the door opened just wide enough for the Mongoose to slip through. Discovering a four way intersection behind it, Momo' growled angrily under his breath.

"Wonderful." he grumbled sarcastically. "Just perfect. Four tunnels, four choices." Sitting on his haunches, Momo' vigorously rubbed under his chin with a forepaw as he pondered. "Which way? Which way to go... only one can be right."

Dropping back onto all fours, Momo' was about to take an opening to his left when a smooth deep voice rang out from the passage in front of him.

"This way, this way! You are on the right track."

Curiosity winning the war that was briefly waged against common sense, Momo' started walking in the direction of the voice.

Bending sharply to the right then curving around to form another corner, Momo' was surprised to find himself suddenly looking a small scrawny possum like creature standing beside a large wicker basket that was tied to a long rope going up through a wide hole in the ceiling. Peering at the mongoose out of large yellow eyes, the dark furred animal calmly asked if Momo' wished to ascend to the next level.

"I won't bite." it drawled as Momo' cautiously eyed the creature's long spindly fingers lightly gripping the base of the rope and pulley arrangement. "Now make your choice... I haven't got all day you know."

Tired after many a long weary climb up stairs and lengthy sessions of traipsing from one tunnel to another, Momo' quietly accepted the stranger's offer. Climbing into the basket, he silently hoped that he wasn't about to tumble head long into a trap.

"No trap here." stated the bristle furred creature in a matter-of-fact tone as the basket swung out over the opening then started to jerk its way upwards.

Startled to discover that his guide could pluck his thoughts out of the air, Momo' snapped his jaw shut; his mind struggling to remain quiet as his transport climbed higher. But such a feat was hard to accomplish with his fear and uncertainty constantly nagging at his soul. The rodent like animal's constant toothy grin as he kept his twinkling eyes locked onto Momo's worried face didn't help either.

Several long anxious filled minutes dragged by on weighted iron chains and after what seemed like forever to the trembling snake slayer, the basket lurched to a halt at the top of its shaft.

Leaping clear of the basket, Momo' called out a panting "Thank you!" over his shoulder while behind his back, the aye-aye chuckled nastily.

"Good luck you fool, you are going to need it."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

To Be Continued...

Sorry guys. I know it's a little shorter than normal but since the next chapter will contain a lot of action, I felt that THIS one ended just nicely right where it did.

Please don't forget to review! Huge thanks to those who do!

Nature note: The aye-aye is a night loving member of the Lemur family. In the native tounge of Madagascar, the word _lemur _ means "Ghost" so the creatures are often shunned. Looking some thing like a strange cross between an underfed cat and a large rat with hands instead of paws, the aye-aye has a disqueiting habit of moving through trees and rustling the foliage while remaining completly unseen.

It was due to these traits that I chose a scary looking aye-aye as Momo's last "guide" for this chapter.


	136. Hopes and Dreams 6

Yo readers! The weather is STILL bad, so today I went nuts again. lol. I must warn all of you that I had a David muse come to visit and it invaded my chapter! Prepare to groan...

And oh yes, speaking of groaning, I finished this chapter with everyone's FAVORITE gift! Evil smirk... and why? Because 18 pages in one day is more than enough for my hands and aching back to deal with. You DO know I love you guys? Grin...

-.-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, blah, blah... you lot KNOW the drill.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hopes and Dreams

Chapter six

A dream of illusion

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Reaching an ornate stone stair case leading upwards, Fuji heaved a small resigned sigh as he forced his legs into movement. He was so mind numbingly tired that all he craved was rest. But armed with the knowledge that his life mate was waiting, the Tensai kept his gaze fixed on the shadowy darkness high above as he climbed.

On the ceiling, more of the same light bearing crystals he'd seen elsewhere about the labyrinth provided enough illumination for him to see by; a fact the 'Blood' was highly grateful for as using his own powers to light his path was proving too taxing for his already drained and battered body.

Exhausted from the severe emotional stress of his fall coupled to pain he'd felt when he'd slammed into the lake, Fuji's legs felt as if he had heavy iron chains wrapped around each one as the simple staircase seemed to suddenly evolve into a towering mountain.

Every muscle in his body burnt and stung. His was head spinning and his was heart hammering as his aching lungs heaved and pleaded for the rest of him to stop moving. Even his arms had taken to trembling violently as his vision blurred and his legs threatened to fold.

But drawing on his last reserves of unearthly strength, Fuji finally reached the end of the stairs. Seeing another tunnel stretching away in front of him, the Tensai wearily leaned his back against the wall and closed his eyes.

Unable to hold back his fatigue, he groaned as his legs buckled and he sunk to the floor. Hands held limply in his lap; his shaking legs half extended in front of him, Fuji's head lolled loosely from side to side as a strong feeling of hopeless despair rose up to swamp him.

A few tears of extreme tiredness squeezed from the corners of his eyes to slide down his cheeks as the tortured sound of his gasping breaths echoed down the passageway. A few whimpers of self pity escaped him and drawing his legs up to his chest, Fuji wrapped his arms around the lower part of his limbs as he rested his chin on his knees.

Within seconds, the Tensai had fallen into an uneasy slumber that was interspersed with sad, soft wailing that drifted away between rounds of gently rasping snores.

In his dreams he saw Tezuka. The mighty dragon was flying, and then he was playing tennis. Fuji imaged Tezuka laying seductively upon a king sized bed; his russet orbs hot simmering pools of passion as he beckoned the Tensai to join him. But then, the dream took a sudden sinister turn for Tezuka rippled then changed into Momo' and the mongoose spirit was charging.

His crazed eyes were no longer purple but red and his chest was covered in a thick layer of foam that constantly dripped from the snake slayer's bloody fangs. Armed with a metal tipped spear, Fuji attempted to fight him off without hurting him. The next thing he knew, Momo' had forcefully cannoned into him and knocked him flat on his back. The most excruciating pain the teenager had ever experienced in his life ripped at his throat and drowning in his own blood, Fuji gasped his last wet gurgling breath as the frenzied mongoose viciously took his life...

He woke up screaming! Abruptly realizing that the horrible thing he'd seen had indeed just been a dream, Fuji clutched at his upper body as he stood up. He had no idea how long he'd slept. But as the night terror passed and his wildly shaking body calmed, Fuji sighed as it dawned on him that his body had least recovered from his exhaustion; if not his mind.

Expression turning resolute, the 'Blood' grimly resumed his quest.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Arriving at yet another junction, Momo' shuddered as he drank in the sight of many bones lining the twin archways. Where all the others had been curves, these new tunnel entrances were large inverted triangles that seemed more sinister than the rest. Still, he knew it was up to him to choose one and opting for the one on the right, Momo' carefully slunk through it.

Instantly, a terrible sight met his eyes. In a large chamber situated immediately to his left, Eiji in his full cat lord form was completely surrounded by a horde of laughing Dark Hunters. Rushing their victim, they bound the frantically yowling master of felines then started to suck his blood.

Golden orbs rolling in terror, Eiji wriggled and squirmed as his wild eyed gaze suddenly fell upon the staring mongoose.

"Momo!" he screamed painfully as the Hunters constantly slashed at his bare skin with their claws. "Help me! Please help me!"

Throwing his head back, Eiji roared his agony as his wounds rabidly increased and his whole body became covered by a horrific crimson stain. Giggling insanely, one of the Hunters bit off Eiji's left ear while another happily attempted to sever his right arm. A third produced a large glowing brand on the end of a short thick staff and screeching its delight, it shoved the red hot metal against the tattered flesh of Eiji's chest.

Rooted to the spot, Momo' found he could nothing but stare in open mouthed shock as the Hunters slowly tore his friend apart. His mouth had gone dry; his heart was pounding in his chest and bile burnt out his throat as his ridged limbs shook.

Head thrashing from side to side, Eiji cried pitifully for assistance.

"Momo! They are killing me! Can't you see that? They are KILLING me! Help me! For heavens sake, HELP ME!"

Trailing off into a long anguished wail, Eiji tipped his head back; his eyes rolling back into their sockets as blood began to stream from his lax mouth.

Violently trembling all over as the eerie sound of his team mate's suffering droned on, Momo' wondered just what in Jigoku he was supposed to do to help his friend. After all, he was but one small mongoose that had a snow ball's chance in a wild fire of taking on two hundred Dark Hunters and past experience had shown him that such a reckless attempt would be suicide.

But still, it _was _his best friend being killed right before his horrified eyes and roughly pulling the remains of his shattered courage together, Momo' gulped down a terrified breath as he ever so slowly started to step into the room.

"That's it! Help me Momo!" Eiji shouted his hopeful voice ringing in Momo's ears as the mongoose began to advance. "Come in! Come and help me!"

Hearing the words, Momo' suddenly paused. Frowning, he drew back just a little to stare grimly at his friend.

Was it his imagination, or did Eiji's eyes hold a feral gleam of triumph? Blinking, he looked harder. Yes, it was there all right; a strange savage glow that Momo' knew with absolute certainty was not a part of the Cat Lord's true nature and if Eiji really was in trouble, he wouldn't be grinning insanely as he was now.

Just then, the words that Calcifer had spoken echoed quietly within his mind: "You must find a corridor that is lined with traps. Stay only to the correct path for if you stray, you will die!"

Stiffly backing away from the chamber, Momo' bared his teeth while glaring at the outraged Cat lord hissing and spitting as it repeatedly cursed his name. Turning his back on the gruesome spectacle of the Dark Hunters swarming all over their victim as they delivered the death blow, Momo' shivered coldly as he proceeded down the tunnel and Eiji's final despairing cry faded away in the background.

Left weak and shaken by the cruel vision, Momo' dragged himself over to a wall. Churning belly heaving wildly, Momo' quietly threw up as the horrendous image of Eiji's death continued to torment him.

"It wasn't real." he panted between vile gastric spasms. "It was... a trap. It had to be a trap."

Muscles bunching, Momo's spine arched as he retched and spewed once more. After several minutes, his roiling stomach settled enough for him to stand. Coughing and making a few disgusted faces at the sour taste fouling his mouth, the mongoose spirit staggered drunkenly on his way.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Staring silently at the two bone lined openings, Fuji looked down at his hands before tipping his head back and quietly sighing Tezuka's name.

"I know you can't hear me, but I need your guidance. Which path will lead me back to your side?"

When a cold silence was his only reply, Fuji once again gazed down at his upwardly curved hands.

"Tezuka is left handed and left is closer to the heart."

Squaring his narrow shoulders, Fuji determinedly stalked through the left entrance.

It was dark in the tunnel, yet Fuji could still see the long line of closed doors lining the walls.

Without warning, one of them suddenly swung open; the bright light emanating from it causing Fuji to throw his arms before his face as the abrupt burst of radiance hurt his darkness adjusted eyes.

Once the dazzling brilliance had faded a little, the Tensai slowly lowered his wrists as he cautiously approached the doorway to peer within.

At once, his arms dropped to his sides; only to jerk up again as his open eyes were met with a horrific vision.

A large group of armored knights mounted upon huge snorting war horses were completely surrounding a wounded dragon. Bellowing in agony, the unfortunate creature shuffled about; its heavy squared off jaws repeatedly snapping at its tormenters as its broken right wing dragged limply in the dust.

Close by, a cluster of at least ten priests dressed in red robes kept up a steady chant. Although their faces were hidden by their large cowls, Fuji knew immediately that they were in fact Dark Hunters in disguise and it was only due to the power of their foul magic that the knights had been able to overpower their prey in the first place.

As the dragon raised its black and white head, the Tensai gasped as he noticed a multitude of glowing green ropes trailing from its neck. Lifting a blow pipe to its unseen lips, one of the "priests" fired a dart into the soft under scales its victim's throat and disgusted by the cowardly attack, Fuji's body flared with the fierce light of his full powers as he prepared to save his friend's life.

"Saeki, I'm coming!" he shouted as he started to cross the room's threshold.

"Help me!" screamed the monochromatic dragon as tears of pain and helpless rage streamed from its despairing blue eyes. "Help me Syusuke!"

Narrow orbs flooding with silver fire, Fuji lifted his wrists. A crackling orb of savage raw energy surged within his palms; the miniature blue-gold lightning storm playing around his curved fingers as it leapt and danced up his arms and expanded between the 'Blood's' open hands.

But just as he was about to fully plant his right foot within the room, the Tensai's inner demon tugged painfully at his spirit.

'_Stop you fool!' _ It snarled, its loud baleful voice instantly cutting through Saeki's howling and bringing its host to an instant halt. '_Can't you feel it? It's a trap!'_

Shaking his head, Fuji allowed his powers to fade a little as he focused on clearing his mind. Saeki, his brother's love mate was in dire need of help. But common sense tempering his rash impulse to leap to the rescue, the teenager frowned darkly as he glared at the scene.

It was not a room that he was seeing but an open meadow backed by a distant castle framed by a mountain range. Recalling that the first illusion he'd seen had been an outdoors setting, Fuji backed away while muttering ominously under his breath.

"Illusion... it's not real. Saeki cannot possibly be here so I deny this illusion!"

A strong wind sprung up out of nowhere to howl wildly about the furious 'Blood' before retreating back into the room and closing the door with a loud crash.

Left alone in the quiet, shadowy passage, Fuji grimly eyed the rest of the doors while slowly passing a trembling right fist under his chin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Momo' had stopped and was now staring incredulously at what was without a shadow of a doubt was the single most weird thing he'd ever expected to see in the entire maze. There, sitting all alone in the very center of the passageway was an innocent looking pipe organ; the words; "Feed the organ to avoid death." Clearly printed in bold red letters across its front.

Rearing onto his haunches, Momo' scratched his head as he puzzled over the strange object.

"What the hell is THIS?" he grumbled irritably. "Feed the organ? What the heck is THAT supposed to mean? An organ can't eat so therefore you can't 'feed' it! What kind of twisted idiot came up with this idea anyway?"

Dropping back onto all fours, Momo' decided it would be best if he just avoided the organ altogether. But as he was starting to slip past its polished wooden sides, a great bolt of electricity suddenly fired from out of nowhere. Caught in the terrible current, Momo's body froze before it was unexpectedly thrown backwards in the center of an eye blinding flash.

Crashing to the floor, the dazed mongoose slowly picked himself up then spent a moment coughing and sneezing out little puffs of smoke while his singed fur stood fully on end.

"What a shocking experience." he muttered as his blood danced through him in an uncomfortable jitter. "I got a real charge out of that one."

Half expecting Rokkaku's Bane to suddenly appear out of thin air and slap him silly, Momo' groaned as he stumbled back towards the organ. Unfortunately, the shock he'd received had thrown him a good twenty meters and it took the panting snake slayer several minutes of drunken shambling to reach it once more.

"Okay, now let's stop and think about this. Hmm... Maybe if I try passing it from the other side..."

A bright light flared within the dark tunnel and with a loud zapping sound, a mongoose spirit shot backwards through the air at high speed.

"All... right... then..."

Weaving about as if intoxicated, Momo' dragged himself back and attempted to go under the large musical instrument.

Picking his now smoking, blackened carcass off the floor for the third time, Momo' mumbled an incoherent sentence about the whole thing being just another illusion.

It was straight after he'd slammed forcefully into the floor a fourth time that he decided that there had to be some way of getting past the very real pipe organ.

Blearily eyeing the still innocent looking trap, Momo' whined like a grumpy toddler while asking if it wanted something to eat.

"I can get ya rats, mice, whatever ya like. But mind if I just lie down for a while first?"

Puffing out a tortured "Thank you" to the silent, motionless object, Momo' slumped to the floor and promptly passed out in the middle of a thin cloud of smoke.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fuji was having his own problems. A very large statue of a sphinx had shimmered into existence out of thin air and was now fully blocking the tunnel ahead.

Unable to crawl under, climb over, squeeze past or blast it apart with his powers, the Tensai frowned as he pondered his next plan to get around the formidable obstacle. Just he was summoning another energy ball to his hands, the sculptor surprised Fuji by suddenly talking to him in a loud booming voice.

"Greetings human who wishes to pass this way! You must answer my word riddles or be killed where you stand!"

Cocking his head to one side, Fuji allowed his powers to fade as he gave the looming monster a serene smile.

"Could I try another tunnel?"

"NO!" the statue sounded dreadfully affronted. "This is the road that you must walk and if you fail to answer my word riddles correctly you will DIE!"

"Very well." Fuji all but purred as he lightly folded his arms across his chest. "Let's hear your riddles."

"Translate the following phrase: Immature around the breathing apparatus."

Before entering the maze to take a test of immortality, Fuji would have never once thought that time spent around David of team Rokkaku could have had any benefits whatsoever. But as Fuji smiled at the waiting statue, he suddenly found himself rather grateful that he had come to know the ancient sphinx and that when faced with bad puns, he could keep his painful moans within.

"The answer is; "Green around the gills."

A bright red light shone briefly within the statue's blank orbs before it spoke again.

"What is 'Absence of sound is aureate?'"

Thankful that he had always paid attention in science class, Fuji smoothly told the sphinx that "Silence is golden."

This time, an orange light quickly flared before the statue fired its next question.

"Tell me this: 'To understand the cords' is to...?"

Not sure if he wanted to laugh or cry, Fuji swiftly finished the sentence with; "To know the ropes."

A bright yellow flame danced in the creature's eyes and sounding as if it was drawing a deep breath, it spoke again.

"You are very clever human, but your intelligence won't save you as I ask my final question; what is one doing when one will peruse words below one line but above another?"

Fuji's jaw would have dropped to his toes if he hadn't mastered the urge in time. Instead, his open eyes performed a startled double blink as his chest started to vibrate and his shoulders began to shake. His lips twitched, frowned; and then twitched again. Unable to hold back any longer, the Tensai abruptly burst into amused laughter while pointing a trembling finger at the stone sphinx.

"Saa... it's just so... so... EASY!" breaking off, Fuji's light hearted silvery laugh echoed about the tunnel as the statute glared at him out of dazzling scarlet eyes.

"DO YOU THINK ITS FUNNY TO DIE FOOL?" it roared as one formally motionless front paw suddenly lifted into the air.

Gulping back his spasms of mirth, Fuji dashed a humor tear from his left eye as he rapidly breathed out his answer.

"I can tell you exactly what you just said!"

Keeping his huge heavy paw held menacingly above the Tensai's head, the sphinx growled the words; "WELL? DO YOU KNOW OR NOT?"

"You said..." gasped Fuji as he quickly composed himself."...To read between the lines!"

Instantly, the threatening light faded from the statue's eyes. Placing its paw back down in front of it, the sphinx's large form rippled then started fading away.

Weakened from his outburst, Fuji spent a long moment leaning against a wall while cheerfully muttering an apology to the vanishing sphinx. Belatedly hoping he hadn't offended the maze any further, the Tensai started walking down the now clear tunnel.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Easing himself off the floor, Momo' gingerly held his head in his front paws while wincing at the pipe organ. He'd hoped that somehow the stupid thing had disappeared while he was 'out' but it was still there innocently blocking his path and Momo' still had no idea how to get past it.

He wasn't carrying anything... least of all food...and besides, it seemed just way too bazaar that a musical instrument would want to eat in the first place. Standing squarely on all four feet, Momo' twitched his whiskers as he studied the pain dealing object.

Narrowing his eyes, it dawned on him to take a closer look at it and standing on his hind legs, he glared at the letters clearly printed on each of the organ's ivory keys.

Scratching his nose, Momo' idly pressed one of them. A loud sad note rang out that was accompanied by a drawn out blast of steam from one of the pipes and to the snake slayer's utter horror, a large section of the floor around him split asunder with a deafening crack then suddenly dropped away to reveal an endless dark abyss beneath.

"Shit!" he spat as his hind feet danced fearfully on the still solid stone directly beneath him. Extending his front legs, Momo' laced his claws together then cracked them. Vigorously wriggling the loosened limbs, Momo' pressed a second key.

Once again, there was a long sad note, a blast of steam and another section of floor dropping away.

"Damn it!" snarled Momo' as his wildly staring orbs frantically swept across the key board. "What the hell do I do now?"

Gritting his teeth, Momo' tried again. The result was even worse as _two _areas of floor fell away leaving only the section the organ itself was sitting on intact.

Confronted by the yawning void surrounding him, Momo's blood turned to ice water in his veins. His heart hammered madly in his chest and helpless in the grip of pure terror, Momo's shocked eyes stared wildly ahead as his screaming brain failed to respond to his ridged body's feeble commands.

"I'm gunna die!" he finally mumbled at length. "I gunna die right here in this horrible lousy stinking maze!"

The sudden frustration leant power to abrupt serge of unreasonable anger that swiftly drove out his hopeless despair and replaced it rage.

"NO!" he shouted while glaring furiously at the keys. "MY LIFE MATE IS WAITING FOR ME AND NO GOD FORSAKEN STUPID MAZE IS GOING TO KEEP ME FROM BEING WITH HIM! ARRRRRAGH!"

With his last scream, Momo' bought his right front paw crashing down and by accident or design, it forcefully depressed the F key.

A loud cheerful whistle rang out as gaily colored smoke and a thick wad of long party streamers erupted from the central pipes. Then, a section of once lost floor magically reappeared right in front of the startled mongoose.

"The F key!" he gasped as a huge light bulb seemed to flash over his head. "I pressed the F key! I wonder..."

Lifting his paw, he stabbed furiously at the E key. Instantly, there were more sights and sounds of celebration as another area of floor miraculously returned.

At that moment, a great burst of understanding exploded within Momo's shell shocked mind.

"That's it!" he gasped excitedly while hitting the E key again. "F.E.E.D! Not 'feed', it's a musical code!"

Standing up perfectly straight, he gave an arrogant toss of his head before pointing his nose to the roof. Striking a snooty concert player's 'genius' pose, Momo' raised his right paw high then swiftly bought down to slam heavily upon the D.

A loud happy tune rose from the organ as a merry display of colorful fireworks burst and whistled above it. Laughing as the multitude of small skyrockets cracked and shimmered about him. Momo' easily slipped past the gaily playing organ to quickly gallop the length of the fully restored floor.

Abruptly, all the sounds ceased and spinning around, Momo' wasn't startled to see that his tormenter had vanished.

Chuckling at both his deliverance and his amusement, Momo' darted forwards; only to skid to a sudden halt as a well recognized and much loved voice unexpectedly called out to him.

"Takeshi! You're okay! You're alive!"

Purple orbs widening with delight, Momo' gasped with pleasure at the sight of his life mate. Surrounded by all of his friends, Ryoma in his demon form stood just beyond an archway similar to the one he'd first entered the maze through and holding his arms out, Ryoma laughed and cried at the same time while joyfully calling for his lover to join him.

"Ryoma!"

Instantly, all his fears and thoughts of the horrible trials he'd faced vanished from his mind as his heart and soul was lifted high on the wings of love. He had made it through the dangers and with his immortally assured, he and Ryoma would never be separated again.

"But I don't feel any different." he thought as he galloped out of the maze and into his lover's welcoming arms. "No matter! Ah Ryoma, I love you!"

Around him, Momo's friends closed in to congratulate him on his roaring success. Many different sets of hands, paws, claws or hoofs reached out to pat his shoulders in warm comradely gestures while above his head, Tezuka gazed upon him with fatherly benevolence.

Dragons flew in salute through the clear sky above while orderly rows of Hikari composed victory songs in his honor.

"Hey!" he yelled as a sudden thought occurred to him. "Where's Fuji?"

Twisting about, he failed to see the Tensai. Tezuka was still smiling while the rest of his subjects cheered and thinking that maybe Fuji had emerged ahead of him, Momo' sighed happily as he relaxed back onto Ryoma's warm embrace.

"I guess I'll see him later. Hmmm... Ryoma, you are so warm..."

Closing his eyes, he chuckled as his life mate's arms tightened about him. Frowning as the Demi-Dragon's loving hug began to make it hard to breathe, Momo' laughed gently while half heartily fighting to extract himself. "Hey Ryoma, I know you love me, but can you ease off? I need air ya know."

But instead of easing, the limbs began to assert even more pressure causing Momo' to yelp in alarm.

"Oil! Come on chibi, that's enough..." trailing off, the mongoose began to cough then wheeze as the grip encasing his ribs closed in with relentless force.

Beginning to panic, Momo' started thrashing about. Bracing his hind feet against Ryoma's belly, he shoved at his life mate's chest but when those actions failed to bring relief, he felt his fear rise as looked in his lover's eyes. Freezing in place, he emitted a shell shocked squeak as his slightly bulging orbs grew big and round.

Ryoma's eyes were no longer golden, but blazed with hateful red fire. Long fangs lanced down from his gums and as he voiced a wrathful hiss, his skin blackened then melted to reveal a horrifying skeleton underneath.

All around him, Momo's 'friends' also hissed as they transformed and as the trapped mongoose frantically struggled to escape, Tezuka's large boney head descended until his face was hovering right before Momo's terrified eyes.

"You strayed from the true path." it groaned in low tones of spectral bass. "Now you will die."

Head straining to stay clear as the mass of loathsome undead pressed in on him from all sides, the last thing Momo' saw as the darkness claimed him was the open doorway of the room he'd unwittingly walked into.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Once he was well clear of the stone sphinx, Fuji hurried passed several open doors whose rooms contained many gruesome sights.

First he saw Kaido caught in a Dark Hunter trap and ignoring the image's insulting calls of; "Get back here and help me you useless human bastard." the Tensai then had to face a dreadful vision of Oishi being skinned alive.

A painful view of Yuuta being gang raped by demons almost drew him into the room. But by sternly reminding himself that everything was nothing but an illusion, the honey-haired youth forced down his rash impulses to press onwards.

Closing his eyes to several other horrific happenings, Fuji suddenly slammed to a halt as he noticed what lay directly ahead of him.

A crumbling stone archway just like the one he'd first walked through met his wondering eyes and beyond it, Fuji could see his beloved dragon waiting for him. Failing to notice the cunningly placed curve in the tunnel, the Tensai remained unaware that instead of going straight, he'd accidentally stepped through a door instead.

But at that moment, Fuji would not have even been aware if his own hair was fire; for Tezuka had chosen to meet up with his life mate in a way that Fuji would have certainly never expected.

In half human form, he lay stark naked on his side atop a huge four poster king sized bed. His wings were half unfurled and his tail moved about in lazy sensuous sweeps across the sparkling clean silken sheets. But more compelling than the vision of his lover waiting so seductively was the dragon king's eyes. The warm russet orbs were hot shimmering pools of love and longing and only briefly wondering why the setting seemed to be familiar, Fuji unhesitatingly strode straight up to his lover.

Lifting his arms, Tezuka welcomed his life mate into his embrace and with his body pressing down against Tezuka's wonderful golden skin, Fuji thought of nothing but his passion as the pair kissed deeply.

Moaning with pleasure as his life mate began removing his clothes, Fuji longed for Tezuka to relieve the dull throbbing ache in his groin. His full maleness was pushing at the restricting tightness of his under pants and as Tezuka's frenzied hands suddenly ripped them away with uncharacteristic impatience, Fuji lifted his hips as he cried out with ardent need.

Next thing the Tensai knew he was on his back with Tezuka hovering eagerly above him, but then, something odd in the mighty gold's lustful expression unexpectedly caught Fuji's full attention.

The formally loving eyes had become feral pools of anger and his gentle facial features were twisting into a grimace of disgust. Strong hands then pinned Fuji to the bed with unearthly strength and beginning to fear for his safety, the 'Blood' started to fight back.

But as much as he struggled, Tezuka's weight held him down and very next thing he knew, the fully formed dragon that his lover had become was leaning down to whisper menacingly in his ears; "You have strayed from the path. Now die."

Excruciating pain tore at his throat and Fuji had only enough time to scream out a single crescendo of pure agony before every thing went black,

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Good, you are awake."

"What...?"

Blinking open his eyes, Momo' stared owlishly at the yellow eyed creature standing before him. Letting out a shocked gasp as his muddled brain abruptly caught up with his eyes, the mongoose then growled low in his throat. Suddenly realizing that he was trapped in a small iron cage that left barely enough room for him to turn around in, Momo' snarled furiously at the impassive aye-aye.

"YOU!"

"Me." answered the creature calmly. "Where did you discover such charming manners mongoose?"

Pushing futilely against his prison, Momo' grumbled a surly; "I borrowed them from a naga" before finally giving up to glare furiously at his captor.

"How the hell did I end up here and why have you locked me in cage?"

Running a long skeletal thin hand down the back of its dark fur covered head; the aye-aye quietly informed his outraged guest that he was not responsible for Momo's current plight.

"You fell victim to an illusion so you strayed from the true path. The maze itself bought you here and now I must test you to see if you live."

"Wonderful." snapped Momo' as he leaned his rump against the bars. "Just perfect. Okay then." Standing, the snake slayer pushed his nose through a gap as he spoke. "Just tell me what to do, so I can get the hell out of here."

"Oh, I'm afraid it's not that simple." For a moment, the aye-aye turned away to busy himself with something Momo' couldn't see. But when he turned around again, Momo' instantly wished that he hadn't clapped eyes on what his jailer had.

Held firm in the night creature's hands, the long thin metal shaft of a hypodermic needle attached to a disturbingly large syringe glimmered in the dull light of a small fire burning nearby.

Stepping up to the cage, the aye-aye grinned as it pushed the point of the needle against Momo's fur. Ignoring the mongoose's shrill cry and several ear burning profanities, Momo's jailer injected the contents of the syringe deep into the left side of the snake slayer's rump.

"Relax and let the serum take effect." he drawled as he withdrew the dreadful instrument. Cocking his head to one side, he quietly told the raging, swearing, pop eyed bundle of snarling fury trapped in its cage that his other "guest' had just arrived.

Just as he was departing from the room, the aye-aye stopped to speak over its shoulder.

"I'll be back for you soon."

Then, he was gone, leaving the now thoroughly terrified mongoose completely alone with his fears.

-.-.-.-.--.-.-

"I have a new test for you human."

Groaning his way back to consciousness, Fuji struggled to sit up. His whole body felt as if he'd been playing twenty straight sets of the most grueling tennis in his life against Tezuka, Atobe and Sanada all at once and his eyes were unfocused. However, his vision cleared after a few anxious moments and levering himself upright, Fuji lightly held his head in his hands as he sought out the speaker.

Gaze falling upon a strange looking lemur, the Tensai worked up a wry smile.

"So, I'm still alive." he muttered as he slowly swung his legs off the bed he had been lying on.

"But for how long will depend on your skills." the aye-aye told him. "Can you walk?"

Accepting the 'Blood's' firm nod, the night animal indicated to Fuji that he wished for the human to follow him.

"For your first test, you must move a huge boulder. However, you are not allowed to use your powers to do it."

Walking into a large open cavern, Fuji could only stare at the enormous ball of round stone set in its center in dismay as his startled mind wondered just how on earth he was supposed to move something that size without calling upon his 'Blood' strength to aid him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

To be continued...

ANNNND... always look on the bright side of life! lala, la,la,la,la,la,la...

Next chapter SHOULD see our heroes exit the maze so stay tuned!

Oh yeah, the weather is clearing...


	137. Hopes and Dreams 7

Greetings Mythic Brotherhood fans! This is it, the chapter where our long suffering boys find their way out of the maze! HOWEVER... notice how there is ALWAYS a however... during the course of writing, this chapter grew so large that I've have to split it into two parts. (Sorry) But the good news is that I did not give into the strong temptation to leave you with my favorite thing. Smirk. So read on and enjoy. I shall try to update soon.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

For Nymphadora, Heoxman and Crazybutlovely for your AWESOME reviews! Thanks to everyone else who comments.

Dedicated to Modrenaissance woman. Hope this chapter brightens your day.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hopes and dreams

Chapter 7

"A hope of escape."

Part 1

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Story: Tora Macaw

-.-.-.-.-.-

Narrow shoulders lifting then falling as the Tensai sighed, Fuji's brow creased as he circled the boulder. In his mind, the task seemed hopeless, yet he had to find a way of moving the massive lump of rock if he ever wished to see Tezuka again.

"And, I can't use my powers." he thought while stopping to lay his left palm against the smooth stone. "Hmm... I must think of a way to increase my normal strength."

But no matter how hard Fuji looked it, a way to shift the great orb of granite appeared to be impossible without calling on his unearthly abilities.

"Move the boulder..."

Walking around the boulder a third time, he cast his gaze downwards and noticing something about its base, Fuji leaned down for a closer look.

What the 'Blood' had first thought to be straight solid ground was in fact a well disguised gentle slope consisting mostly of soft sand. Lifting his face, Fuji then noticed that there were many smooth long rocks about the length of his own fore arms scattered throughout the cavern and picking one up, the Tensai lightly traced the surface of the cylinder shaped stone with his right index finger as his mind suddenly drifted back to a not so distant time when he'd been at school.

His class had been studying ancient Egypt and the subject that day had been building. Standing before the blackboard, their teacher had knowingly discussed the culture's building techniques while repeatedly running the end of his pointing stick across the large diagrams he had taped to its surface.

Tipping his head back, Fuji cradled the long rock to his chest as he recalled the words of the lesson.

"Leverage was the key factor when it came to moving huge blocks of stone. First, teams of workers would clear away the soil in front of the thing they wished to move. Then, a line of wooden rollers would be placed underneath. After that, the blocks would be pushed onto the rollers and the workers could..."

"...move them!" Fuji exclaimed as his eyes snapped open.

Turning to look at the aye-aye, the Tensai bit down on his rush of excitement as he carefully asked how far the boulder had to be moved.

Lifting a front paw, the tester calmly remarked that it needn't go far and upon hearing the reply he'd hoped for, Fuji instantly got to work.

Dropping onto his knees, he used his hands to scoop away a wide shallow section in front of and a little beneath the boulder large enough to fit his rock cylinder into. Leaping to his feet, he quickly dashed around the chamber to gather a few more.

Laying them against each other, he then stopped to briefly smile at his handy work before starting to dig out some earth from behind the boulder as well. Another circuit of the cavern saw him depositing several more rocks under the granite and finding one that was much longer than the rest, Fuji every so carefully eased one end among the thatch of stones. The Tensai then breathed a small silent prayer as he leaned his weight down on his "pole".

For a few heart stopping seconds nothing happened and just as the frustrated youth was beginning to think he was on the wrong track, the huge boulder suddenly jerked a few centimeters forwards.

Using his right foot, Fuji kicked two more rocks under the lever and satisfied that the boulder wouldn't roll back, he ran around it then grinned at the sight of it easing onto the first "roller".

Returning to the great rock's far side, Fuji lay down on his back then braced his sneaker shod feet against it. Exerting all his strength, he then started to push.

Many years of tennis training lent power to his legs as he strained and to Fuji's intense delight, the boulder rocked forwards then slowly started to roll away. Standing, the Tensai swiftly threw his weight against it to keep it moving and once it had reached the end of the "roller" line, the teenager sagged against the boulder as he fought to catch his breath.

His limbs were trembling and his lungs were heaving. He was as dizzy as if he had been riding on a tilt a whirl at a fair yet he smiled his triumph as he grinned at the ground. The boulder had moved and he'd past the first test.

Walking up to the heavily panting teenager, the aye-aye nodded its approval before waving its left front paw toward the cavern exit.

"Please follow me. Your next test awaits."

Striding into an adjoining cavern, Fuji looked upon the creature within it in wide eyed astonishment. He had seen such an animal before, but they in had existed only in pictures or visions. Never had he thought he'd be actually seeing one in the flesh. But shuffling around in the cave in front of him, a huge hairy mammoth lifted its impressive curving tusks while eying its observers out of its beady little eyes.

Leaning against a wall of the chamber entrance, the Tensai's tester dropped his next bomb shell.

"Catch that mammoth with your bare hands." the aye-aye casually remarked. "No powers allowed, but you may use that rope."

Staring in the direction that its paw was indicating, Fuji's closed eye gaze fell upon a long coil of rope hanging from a hook set in a nearby wall.

"You have thirty minutes to secure it." the aye-aye added sternly. "Failure to do so will result in your immediate death."

Taking a few hesitant steps into the cave, Fuji weighed up the odds in his mind. If he'd been allowed to use his powers the creature would have been his in seconds. However, as this was not going to be the case, the teenager knew he had to quickly think of another way of catching it.

An image came to his head from a movie he'd once seen. A huge futuristic metal transport was lumbering slowly across a vast snowy plain while a large army of armored people sheltering in trenches dug out of the ice shot at them with laser guns. Several sleek fighter craft zipped about the battlefield and by using a magnetic steel tow cable, a daring pilot was able to bring one of the slowly walking metal monsters to its knees by repeatedly circling it until its long thick legs were fully ensnared by the tether.

Watching the mammoth stride about the cavern, it occurred to Fuji that its leg movements were the same as the giant assault transport in the movie. But at the same time, he could see little hope of repeating the feat he'd seen on screen. For one thing, he'd somehow have to lasso one of its legs and even if he did manage it, he knew he'd never be fast enough to continuously run around something so naturally strong that could easily fight back or drag him about like a rag doll.

Brow wrinkling in concentration, Fuji took the rope from its hook and upon unraveling it; he discovered there were in fact two coils of thick woven cord for his use.

Slinging one over his right shoulder, Fuji held the other in his hands. Taking one end, he repeatedly kept pulling the rope through his left hand as his open eyes thoughtfully studied the rough terrain of the underground chamber.

There were huge boulders scattered around at least six spires of towering stone and a wide shelf of rock ran almost completely around the walls. Piles of rubble left by rock slides leaned against two walls and noticing how the sloping back of the large wooly elephant was level with the shelf, Fuji smiled as he suddenly thought of something Atobe had once told him.

"The best way to control a horse is to get a bit in its mouth." he'd airily remarked while flicking at his shining sliver hair with a well manicured hand. "A tennis team is a lot like a horse that must obey and the captain is the rider. I tug on the reins and it follows my orders without question."

Pondering the memory, Fuji's eyes narrowed as he closely studied the mammoth. It was around ten or eleven feet tall at the shoulder and covered in long shaggy chestnut colored hair. Its two huge curving tusks were its most formidable weapon and staring at the animal's high domed head, Fuji let his gaze wander over the creature's thick flexible trunk as an idea began to form in his mind.

The mammoth had a small mouth and if he could get to it, he may just stand a chance of completing what he had first thought to be an impossible task.

Taking a deep steadying breath, Fuji ran into the cavern. Lifting its trunk, the mammoth rumbled a warning. Taking care to keep out of its reach, the Tensai darted behind one of a matching pair of stone spires set close to the rock ledge and thinking its puny foe to be vanquished, the mammoth ignored the human as it slowly paced back and forth.

Thankful for a reprieve, Fuji wasted no time in loosely tying one end of the first rope around the base of the right column. Running over to the shelf, Fuji then scrambled up a sloping pile of rubble and on reaching the top; he tugged hard on his rope until it had slid up the spire to hang near the top. Firmly tying the other end to the top of the left column, Fuji grasped the length with his hands then swung across the yawning space between them with the agility of a monkey.

Reaching the other side, he untied the rope then reset it so it was cutting tightly into the stone. Hand over hand, he swung himself back across the now taught rope to the ledge. Grateful that the ice age elephant was continuing to ignore him, Fuji spent a few minutes catching his breath before running along the shelf and waving his arms to get the mammoth's attention.

Grumbling deep in its throat, the creature trotted towards Fuji. Lifting its trunk, it swiped at the human. Growling as it missed the dodging teenager, it tipped its head back to engage its tusks. But once again, the youth was too quick and as the mammoth cracked the rock shelf with its ivory, the human suddenly shocked it by flicking the rope it held at its face.

Trumpeting its annoyance, the mammoth lurched in pursuit; the end of its trunk reaching out to smash its tiny tormenter into the stone. Bellowing its frustration as the human nimbly avoided the attack, it opened its mouth then surged forward to charge the now shouting teenager.

Wincing as the harsh unpleasant noise bouncing from the walls assaulted its small furry ears, the mammoth failed to notice the length of rope strung up before it until its mouth had closed over it. Stopping, it rumbled its anger as the rough cord dug into the sensitive sides of its mouth.

Heart hammering, Fuji kept a firm grip on the second coil draped over his shoulder as he plotted his next move. For the moment, the mammoth was confused but it could start backing away at any second and seizing the small window of opportunity that had now opened for him, the Tensai took a running jump to leap upon the creature's head. Not stopping, he darted swiftly along its back; the small noose he'd made in one end of his rope dangling ready in his right hand.

"I have one shot at this." he panted desperately as he reached his captive's rump. "If I miss, I'm dead."

Fighting to keep his balance as the now frantic creature danced wildly beneath him, Fuji prayed like never before as he dropped the end of his rope. Thankfully, luck was with him and he was able to snag the mammoth's tail on his first attempt. Pulling the noose tight, he dropped to his belly then clung to the animal's fur for dear life as the now loose mammoth began to plunge madly about the cavern.

Digging his hands into the thick pelt, Fuji grimly hung onto his remaining end of the rope as he crawled back up to the creature's head. Risking a quick glance at the aye-aye, he could tell in a heartbeat that he was running out of time and scrambling up the enraged mammoth's spine, Fuji soon found himself perched on its neck.

Digging his heels and legs into the mammoth's hide as he'd seen Mahouts do on TV, Fuji frantically attempted to direct his mount back towards the rope trap.

Rearing, then throwing up its heels, the bellowing, snorting creature tried to throw the terrible human tormenting it from its back. But when the horrible burr sticking to its hair refused to budge, the mammoth started to gallop madly around its confines.

Smashing into boulders, bouncing off the sturdy pillars, it suddenly turned in response to the relentless pressure digging into the sides of its neck; only to slam to a startled halt as it once again felt the rope stretched between two towers of stone sawing at its mouth.

Shouting a wildly triumphant cry of; "YES!" Fuji leapt to his feet, darted across the mammoth's head then landed lightly upon a spire with one swift easy movement. Lungs heaving as his blood surged in his veins, the Tensai ignored the mad hammering in his chest as he quickly threw the end of the rope he carried around a taught section of trap rope straining just beneath him.

Once the second rope was firmly tied in place, Fuji scrambled with all the grace and power an insane gibbon back over the mammoth's head to then jump for the safety of the rock ledge.

Roughly landing on all fours, Fuji whipped around to stare hopefully at his captive. If the ropes or the spires of rock broke or he'd made a mistake during his wild actions, the Tensai knew he'd soon be back to wandering the lands of the after life with little hope of ever seeing his beloved Tezuka again.

However, the most welcome sight he could have ever yearned for was now meeting his incredulous gaze.

Whimpering in pain as the first rope dug cruelly into its mouth, the mammoth tried reversing to escape it. Unfortunately, the movement pulled against the second rope holding its tail thus effectively halting its retreat. Unable to walk forwards or backwards, the mammoth balked then stood trembling on the spot.

Pushing onto legs that felt as if they were made of lead, Fuji half walked, half staggered over to the rock slide. Tumbling down its loose slope, he dragged himself well clear of the mammoth before flopping limply onto his back.

Arms and legs akimbo, he stared at the roof out of unfocused eyes as his chest heaved and his heart pounded. A few tears of exhaustion and pain slid from the corners of his half open orbs as he suddenly noticed the injuries he'd taken for the first time.

He had sustained cuts and bruises everywhere from his violent collisions with the rocks and both of his palms stung fiercely from the rope burns inflicted upon them. To the Tensai's utter dismay, his right ankle throbbed with horrible searing pain and trying to stand, Fuji's worst fears were confirmed; he had badly sprained it during his last desperate leap from the mammoth.

Barely able to walk, he hobbled a short distance before stumbling on the uneven ground and falling down once more.

Flat on his back, his tortured breathes rasping through his dry aching throat, he never noticed the aye-aye's approach until it was standing beside him.

Leaning down, it peered at Fuji out of its great yellow eyes.

"Well done human." it said in a strangely gentle voice.

Extending its left 'hand' the creature asked Fuji if he could stand. Heaving himself into a sitting position, the Tensai gave his company a weak smile. Hauling himself upright, the 'Blood' then winced as his right foot gingerly touched the ground.

"You have healing powers do you not?"

At Fuji's tired nod, the aye-aye reached out to carefully touch the Tensai's swollen lower leg.

"Then please heal yourself as you will need to be able to move correctly for your next test."

For a long moment, Fuji could only stare at the creature in a state of dumbfounded disbelief. He had just come through an impossible task where a lack of using his powers had seen him beaten black and blue yet now the insufferable night mammal was telling him to heal himself. Shaking his head, the puzzled youth hissed through his teeth before reaching down to carefully place his glowing right hand against his sorely abused ankle.

"I don't get it." he thought to himself as his powers flowed. "First he orders me not to use my abilities and now all of a sudden he tells me I can? What a strange creature it is. Saa... I'm willing to bet now that my next test will worse than the last two."

Five minutes later, the Tensai found himself rethinking his situation as he gazed upon what looked like a huge chessboard filling the center of a third cavern.

"Your task is to follow me across this grid." the aye-aye grimly informed him. "But be warned. You only get three attempts and if you fail on your third you will..."

"Die. Yeah, I know."

Snorting its annoyance, the aye-aye strolled across the board. But as the Tensai watched, Fuji shrewdly noticed the unusual way his tester quickly meandered his way to the other side.

Turning around, the aye-aye stood on its hind legs then waved an inviting paw in Fuji's direction.

"Come human. Join me here on this side _if _you can."

Wondering if his companion had lost his sanity, Fuji started walking. However, he hadn't stepped more than a few paces when the whole board lit up with a malevolent fiery glow. A searing wave of heat rose up; instantly engulfing the unfortunate Tensai within a heavy suffocating blanket of oven like temperature.

Immediately, Fuji felt as if he was melting beneath the full heat of the merciless sun in the center of a scorching desert. Drawing a breath, he doubled over coughing as the hot air burnt his throat and melted his lungs. His blood felt as if it were boiling as his red skin erupted with sweat. Tugging at clothing that seemed to have shrunk so it painfully restricted his movements, Fuji staggered backwards until he returned to his starting point.

Straight away, the light faded and the relentless heat died down. Trembling all over as his body gratefully soaked up the cavern's cool moist atmosphere, the heavily panting teenager struggled to lift his head then glare at the waiting aye-aye.

"How..." he finally managed to gasp; his spine bent as he rested his shaking hands upon his weak knees, "...did you manage to cross?"

For an answer, the aye-aye weaved his way back to Fuji. Grinning, it then spun around to lightly skip its way back to the far wall.

"Come Fuji, it's as easy as pie."

Frowning, the Tensai muttered darkly under his breath as he set forth once more. This time, he made it to the halfway point before the light and heat abruptly returned with an even fiercer intensity.

Gasping and shaking as his flesh seemed to peel from his roasting bones, Fuji lurched drunkenly before falling to his knees and painfully crawling his way back to safety.

Sobbing his distress as he battled to draw air into his severely parched body, the Tensai was forced to wait for the chamber's cool healing air to complete its task of restoring him before he was fit enough to stand once more.

Opening his eyes, he glared balefully at the aye-aye calling his name.

"Fuji! Take heed! This is your last chance. Fail again and you will be instantly turned to ashes!"

"Wonderful." muttered Fuji under his breath as his hostile glittering orbs sourly eyed the deadly grid. "He did it, so there has to be a way!"

Pausing, the teenager lifted his left hand to lightly cradle his chin as he thought about what the dark Lemur had said.

"As easy as pie. As easy as pie? Wait a second..." Swallowing down his apprehension, Fuji very carefully studied the black and white tiled board as the words from a recent math class began to play in his head.

"The ratio of the circumference of a circle to its diameter is represented by the Greek letter pye."

Hand coming away from his chin, the first two fingers and thumb met in a loud snap as Fuji held the limb before his face.

"Of course!" he exclaimed as everything suddenly became clear. "Not 'pie'; "pye"! I need find a safe path across by using the mathematical formula 'pye'!"

Fighting down an urge to rub his hands together, Fuji settled for voicing a light silvery laugh as his closed vision eagerly sought passage.

"3,1,4,1,5,9,2.6,5..." he thought while tracing an invisible line with his right index finger. "...okay! Sure hope I've got my sums right!"

Tipping his head back, Fuji took a deep breath before quickly weaving his way across the board.

Safely reaching the other side, he ruthlessly curbed his urge to whoop in triumph by folding his arms over his chest and sternly glaring down at his tormenter.

Unphased by the 'Blood's' killer expression, the aye-aye mumbled an impressed; "Very good" as he beckoned for his guest to accompany him.

Walking through three short corridors, the pair soon arrived at what looked to Fuji like a fighting pit seen in old gladiator movies.

Bordered by smooth high walls, the pit was a good six meters across with two iron barred doors at either end. Ordering Fuji to walk out onto the thick sand coating the crude arena's floor, the aye-aye shocked the Tensai by suddenly passing him a long slender object.

At once, Fuji's blood turned to ice as the color drained out of his face. He had seen the item first in a wall carving, then in his dreams for it was the very same metal tipped spear that had haunted him during the past few hours. Taking a few steps back, the youth held up his quivering hands.

"No." he said in a horrified whisper; his open orbs turning huge and round from his fear. "No, I won't take it!"

"You refuse?" the other replied with a soft menacing growl. "Understand this human. To refuse the final test is to forfeit your life" cocking its head to one side, the aye-aye gave the glaring 'Blood' a chilling smile. "Such a pity. You would have made a good life mate for a soon to be dead dragon. Such a pity."

"What did you say?" open eyes taking on a dangerous gleam, the misty blue light of Fuji's energy flared about him as anger drove out his apprehension. "What do you mean by 'soon to be dead'?"

"You don't recall your dragon's final thoughts as you entered this maze? Then let me refresh your memory."

With a snap of his long boney fingers, the dark lemur created a small glowing orb of golden light the size of a tennis ball that floated in the air just above its head. Seconds later, it had risen to hang near the ceiling where it swiftly expanded until it was the diameter of a large oval table top.

A blue-gold mist swirled within then cleared to form a crystal clear image of Tezuka. The huge dragon was crouched on a lush growth of emerald grass; his stern russet orbs fixed intently on Fuji's face.

Heat swelling with hope and longing, the Tensai called his lover's name. But to his sorrow, the mighty gold never moved or gave any sign of hearing.

"Why can't he see me? Why dosn't he respond?" cried Fuji in despair.

Offering a toothy smile dipped in vinegar, the aye-aye coldly informed the quaking youth that his magic only allowed one way vision.

"What you are seeing now is the way your mate is watching the maze exit waiting for your return. But should you refuse to take the final test, the archway shall become transparent and those keeping a vigil beyond will know that one of their friends has died. No..." he added quickly as Fuji drew breath to speak, "...it will not allow the gathering to know who and should both facing the trials die, the arch will vanish."

Arms held ridged at his sides; his hands balling into fists as his tense back muscles shook, Fuji gave his antagonist the full blast of his ferocious slivery-blue death glare as he spoke rough in tones of barely contained fury.

"Who are you? What are you?" the youth coldly demanded; his hair lifting to wave up and down as his slender form became incased within a misty cloud of his 'Blood' powers. "Why are you so cruel?"

"What am I?" Throwing its head back, the aye-aye's hairy body swelled and doubled in size as it pulsed from the dark light of its potent magic. "I AM DESTINY! I AM FATE!" it boomed before shrinking back down to its former size.

Shaking its ruffled fur, it composed itself by closing its eyes and dragging a forepaw down the back of its head. Straightening, it then stared at Fuji out glowing amber eyes.

"Last chance human. Accept the last trial or watch your lover suffer his fate before you die!"

Just then, the words Tezuka had spoken to Fuji echoed in the Tensai's mind; "Know this my beloved 'Blood'. If you die, I shall kill myself and seek you in the afterlife as I can no longer face this life without you."

Furiously shaking his head, Fuji shed a few bitter tears of rage and denial before suddenly lunging forward to snatch the spear from the aye-aye's loose grasp.

"Curse you." Fuji spat; his eyes pitiless pools of utter hatred as he stalked away from the dark Lemur. "I'll take your damn test."

Gripping the wooden shaft so tightly that it creaked and crackled from the pressure, the Tensai planted his feet then half lowered his body as if waiting for tennis serve as his killer gaze remained glued to the barred door opposite.

Nodding its satisfaction, the aye-aye made for the exit behind the trembling 'Blood'.

"Wait there while I fetch your opponent."

Ice water coursing through his veins, Fuji snarled as he held his weapon before him. He didn't have to ask who he'd be fighting; he already knew.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When the aye-aye had first left him, Momo' fretted and chewed aimlessly at the bars of his cage as his fears deepened. He had no idea what the serum was or how it would affect him and for the next five minutes or so, he'd almost driven himself mad as he'd imagined all sorts of horrors. Then, a strange kind of warmth had started deep within. It quickly spread throughout his entire body and releasing the bar he'd held in his jaws, Momo's eyes became unfocused as he curled in on himself.

Head half raised, he stared glassily into space; a stupid lopsided grin marring his features as a few silly giggles escaped him. Slack jawed, he slowly gazed about himself as rivers of drool streamed unchecked from his mouth.

All of a sudden, the dark cavern didn't seem to be such a bad place after all and throwing his head back, the mongoose laughed at his own phobias.

Falling silent after a minute or two of indulging in mindless mirth, Momo' pricked his ears up at the sound of something approaching. It was familiar noise; a sound that set the hearts and minds of any mongoose racing whenever they heard it for the sound heralded the approach of prey and listening intently to the unmistakable slithering of a large snake, Momo' voiced a crazed low pitched chuckle as he crouched in readiness to spring.

Moments later, his quarry slide into view and with a happy cry, Momo' sprang. However, there was one tiny detail that the mongoose had totally forgotten. Screaming in triumph he hurled himself forwards; only to come to an abrupt halt as he slammed painfully into the bars.

Snarling his fury at being denied his hunt, Momo' raged against his prison as the huge serpent grinned its delight. With its potential killer rendered helpless, it hissed its pleasure as it advanced.

Sliding its head through the bars, it voiced a rough sounding laugh before sinking its deadly fangs into its enemy's hide.

Excruciating pain such he'd never known before raced throughout his system and screaming in agony as his torment ripped at his body with the cut of a thousand knives, Momo's bulging purple eyes flooded with bright scarlet as a mass of foam erupted from his shrieking mouth.

But still the snake wasn't finished with its victim. It lunged again and again until the raging beast trapped within the cage was drilling painfully into its sensory organs with each tortured howl.

Without warning, the cage holding the mongoose broke apart and with a wild cry, Momo' leapt clear of its confines to throw himself at the snake. But the large viper was far too quick and voicing its cruel hissing laugh, it sped away down a nearby tunnel.

Enraged that what should have been his prey was escaping, Momo' blindly charged in pursuit.

Galloping along the dark corridor, he gasped then snarled as he suddenly found himself racing headlong into a brightly lit open space. Stopping, he growled and rumbled at the flickering torches burning in metal holders on the walls. Hearing a strange noise, he swung about to roar his fury for teasingly weaving about right in front of him was the snake.

It was taunting him; calling his name and glaring furiously at its long silver tipped fang, Momo' rushed at the serpent.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gasping, Fuji stared at Momo' in horror. With his burning red eyes and foam covered chest the Tensai's normally happy go lucky friend was almost completely unrecognizable. For a long moment, the mongoose crouched where he was; his legs braced out from his iron tense body as he glared murderously at the shocked human. Nothing happened for a minute or two and hoping that his team mate would recognize him, Fuji carefully called Momo's name.

Back arching, the mongoose hissed its fury and with a ferocious blood curdling snarl, it leapt straight at its enemy's throat.

Instantly, Fuji lifted his spear to hold it across his upper body and wincing as the crazed mongoose slammed into it, the Tensai struggled to keep his balance as Momo' grappled with the wooden shaft in his mouth. Crunching the spear a few times, the snake slayer made a strangled gurgling sound before switching his attention else where. Noticing the fine boned hands gripping the weapon, Momo' released the wood to launch an all out attack on the vulnerable flesh.

"Momo!" Fuji screamed while desperately holding off his insane team mate. "Momo' it's me! It's Fuji! I... arrrrragh!"

Flailing his right arm, Fuji wailed in agony as a set of needle sharp teeth buried themselves deep into his hand. Eyes widening with terror, Fuji struggled to free his limb as the true might of his friend's animal strength was completely revealed to the Tensai for the first time.

Like all members of the mustelid family, the jaws of a mongoose were very powerful enabling the animal to catch its prey in a killer grip that was almost impossible to break out of. Those same type of jaws were now cutting ruthlessly into Fuji's flesh and frenzied by the taste of hot blood wed to his victim's pitiful screams, Momo' snarled savagely as his fangs tore their way through to the bone.

Fearing for the safety of his life and limb, Fuji momentarily forgot to curb is powers and summoning a small amount of energy into his bleeding hand, the teenager was able to generate enough of a charge to shock Momo' into letting go without hurting him too much.

Yelping as the small bolt of electricity lanced painfully through his mouth, Momo' dropped to the ground; only to instantly spring at his antagonist again. This time, he avoided the defending wooden pole to sink his teeth deeply into Fuji left forearm.

Grimly hanging on, the mongoose shook his head like a dog; the violent wrenching movements ripping Fuji's skin apart as if it were paper. Blood sprayed; the sickening glistening fountain covering both fighters and as Momo's fangs sunk into his arm bones, the Tensai had no choice but to shock his team mate once more.

His torn right hand feeling as if it were on fire while his severely tattered left arm bled profusely. Fuji hunched his shoulders as he lowered his head. Knees dropping so his body sagged into a semi-crouch, the Tensai watched the mongoose now pacing back and forth before him out of feral eyes glazed from the most unspeakable agony.

But it was not just his horrific wounds and blood loss that were starting to weaken him; the pain in his heart was much greater.

Momo' was no longer his trusted friend. The mongoose spirit had become a raging killing machine; a mindless beast hungry for blood and Fuji knew without a shadow of a doubt if he didn't act to fully protect himself, Momo' would soon be feasting on the shattered remains of his bloody corpse.

Turning the spear around so its wickedly pointed metal tip was pointing at Momo', Fuji's mind raced along with the pounding in his chest.

"I can't kill him. I won't kill him! But I must stop him somehow!"

Blood dripped through the foam coating Momo's jaws and ran down his front to coat his chest with its terrible crimson stain. Coughing a breath constricting lump of froth from his mouth, Momo' snarled deep in his throat as he glared at the huge viper.

He had bitten it, but he hadn't stopped it and as his head reeled from the toxins chewing at his body, the mongoose knew he had to act fast if he were to kill the snake before it could kill him. It was in pain; he could smell both its agony and its fear and throwing caution to the wind as the viper reared to strike him with its sliver fang, Momo' nimbly dodged its next lunge to crash into the creature's chest. Squealing his anger, the mongoose ripped and tore at its enemy.

Crying out as he missed his swing, Fuji screamed as Momo' forcefully cannoned into him. Knocked onto his back so his air left him as a sharp hiccup, Fuji was barely able to wrestle the spear into a protective position as he struggled to catch his breath. Clumsily thrusting the wooden shaft across his prone body, Fuji gasped as it dawned on him that his quick action had been the only thing to save him.

Yet his abused arms were feeling the strain and as Momo' raged at him, Fuji curled his feet underneath him then used his legs to violently push the mongoose off.

For a few seconds, Momo' sailed through the air and crashing onto the ground, he was quick to regain his feet. Bristled hair sticking up on end, he rushed in; only to dart out again then rapidly circle in an attempt to confuse his enemy.

Spear held at ready, Fuji grimly prepared to defend his throat. But when Momo' charged again, the mongoose shocked Fuji by abruptly changing direction and instead of aiming for the Tensai's face, Momo' galloped in to seize Fuji right leg in a vice like grip.

Muscle and sinew instantly fell apart under the snake slayer's savage teeth. Yelling, Fuji repeatedly beat the mongoose with the butt of his spear but when such an exercise proved to be fruitless, Fuji counterattacked the only way left open to him.

Spinning the spear in his hands, he forcefully drove it downwards.

There was a horrible yelp.

There was a terrible silence.

Then, the agonized cry of a mongoose rang from the walls as a heavily panting, feral eyed Fuji leaned his full weight on the spear that held Momo' pinned to the earth.

Trapped by the hard metal point now fully piercing his left front leg, Momo' whimpered and growled; his body thrashing wildly from side to side as he screamed and fumed in his rage.

He had underestimated the viper and now it had caught him. Glaring up into its glassy blue eyes, Momo' snarled his defiance.

Close by, an aye-aye was entering the pit and gleefully clapping its hands, it cheerfully ordered Fuji to kill the mongoose.

"Go on human, kill that miserable beast as it would have killed you."

Slowly lifting his head, Fuji glared fire and ice as he fiercely spat a single word: "No!"

Stopping, the dark lemur blinked at Fuji in surprise.

"You refuse to kill him?"

Proudly lifting his chin, Fuji smiled through his pain.

"I do. If you want him dead, kill him yourself. But I will not take the life of a friend."

"He would have killed you, you do know that?" stated the aye-aye; his large yellow eyes gleaming as his jaws curved into a highly disturbing smile.

"Yes." panted Fuji; his face turning downwards so he could gaze lovingly upon the screeching mongoose. "If I released him, he would kill me without hesitation I know. But I also know that I myself would never be able to kill him for as long as my mind is my own."

At those stirring, heartfelt words, an unusual change occurred in the tester. Standing on his hind legs, he suddenly began to grow taller as his body became engulfed in a magnificent golden glow. Two huge feathered wings erupted from his back and once the transformation had ended, a magnificent magical golden lemur stood looking at Fuji and Momo' out of wise benevolent eyes.

"You fought well human and your valor has placated me. But that is not the only reason that you have passed the last test."

Walking up to Fuji, it laid a gentle paw upon his right shoulder. A warm golden glow spread out over both combatants; their wounds instantly healing and the spear fading away as the creature spoke softly.

"Fuji Syusuke: 'Blood'. Dragon kin and bringer of life. You showed strength when you moved the boulder and cunning when you caught the mammoth. You proved your wisdom when you unraveled the secret of the grid. But when you refused to kill your friend, you showed the rarest and most beautiful gift that any creature can possess; mercy and thanks to your compassion, you and you friend are now free to seek the chamber of immortality.

Beaming down at an openly confused Momo', Fuji could scarcely believe his own ears. He had just been put through an awful ordeal with a highly uncertain outcome and now the formally cruel aye-aye was no only letting him go, but his team mate as well.

Sitting on his haunches, Momo' muttered and puzzled over his surroundings. He had no idea at all how he had come to be in Fuji's company or why the softly smiling Tensai was openly crying such tears of unbridled joy and relief. What he _did _know and had reason to celebrate with his own huge grin, was the fact that he had found his team mate. No longer faced with the prospect of traveling alone, he nudged Fuji in the hip as the golden lemur regally strolled across the fighting pit.

"Hey Fuji, what's going on here? Who's the monkey?"

"Once an enemy, now a friend." Fuji answered with a cryptic smile.

None the wiser, Momo' scratched his head; shrugged then followed the Tensai walking quietly in the lemur's wake.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

To Be Continued...

Part two COMING SOON!


	138. Hopes and Dreams 8

Hi gang

Hi gang! Sorry for the late update, but I have been really busy during the past weeks getting ready for SUPANOVA! It was a huge anime-pop culture convention in Perth that ran over the last weekend in June. I got to meet Sean Schemmel; The voice of Goku from Dragon ball Z. Now he was a really funny guy who was very happy to chat with his fans AND I came third in the Ka-may-a-ma-ya contest! It helps to have a strong LOUD voice sometimes. lol. He was also rather amused by my parrot sounds and my Aussie 'bush call' of Coo-Wee.

I also made Kandyse McClure: Lt Anastsia Dualia from Battle Star Galactica laugh when I strolled through her fandom panel dressed as a Griffon.

Nichelle Nichols from Star Trek was also there and she was very nice to talk to. Of course the highlight of the whole convention for me was the Cosplay contest. Didn't place but I had a great time being Trigun's Kuro Neko on Saturday and a Griffon on Sunday. LOVED all the random hugs I got and photos that were taken! Grin!

The following week was taken up making a Cyber man costume for a friend and yet another furry creature costume for myself. Hew! But now that's all done I'm back to my writing. Enjoy!

-.-.-.-.-.-;-.-.

"A hope of escape"

Part 2

-.-.-.-.-.--.-

"Hey Fuji, what happened to your leg?"

Glancing down, the Tensai smiled gently at the mongoose now poking at the ragged tears in his jeans with an enquiring front paw.

Sniffing at the long gaps in the tough fabric, Momo' frowned before solemnly declaring the damage to have been caused by some thing with sharp teeth.

"Looks like a dog attacked you..." the snake slayer muttered "...or a very large cat took a swipe at you."

Trailing off, Momo' growled as Fuji stopped and the mongoose caught a disturbing glimpse of freshly healed scars marring his team mate's pale flesh.

"It must have been very fierce."

Crouching down, Fuji surprised Momo' by suddenly pulling the bristle haired mammal into a warm embrace. Cuddling the startled mongoose against his chest, the 'Blood' voiced a light silvery laugh as he spoke.

"It was a dangerous animal my friend and let's leave it at that." Stroking Momo's head, Fuji then gazed tenderly into the snake slayer's anxious purple orbs. "We are now free to seek the chamber of immortality." Standing, Fuji indicated the waiting golden lemur. "Let's go now."

"But Fuji..." said Momo' as he stared in dismay at his friend's scarred hands and forearms."...what...?"

"Let's go." repeated Fuji in a firmer tone and knowing it was pointless to argue, Momo' fell silent as he trailed in the Tensai's wake.

Reaching a door, the golden Lemur bowed as it waved a front leg towards the chamber's exit.

"Follow the path that leads to eternal life. But be warned; the road to freedom is still plagued with peril."

"Nice." muttered Momo' as he trotted at Fuji's heels. "Nice place you have here."

Respectfully returning the lemur's bow, Fuji kept his optimistic gaze focused on the tunnel ahead. After following it for around ten minutes, it suddenly took a sharp turn to the right. Stopping, the travelers gazed along its length. Lit by masses of glow worms clinging to the damp walls, the passage continued as far as their eyes could see. Exchanging a glance, the Tensai and Mongoose kept walking.

Abruptly, Momo' slammed to a halt; his low voice urging Fuji to stop as well. For a few seconds, a tense silence lorded over the quiet corridor. Just as Fuji was about to suggest that they press on, Momo' hissed; his spine arching and his fur bristling as his bared teeth gleamed.

The faint sound of something moving drifted into Fuji's ears and summoning his powers, he dropped in a semi-crouch.

"What is it?" he whispered.

Growling, Momo' grimly informed him that the creature coming towards them was a snake.

"And, a very large snake at that." the mongoose muttered darkly. "Fuji, this is my fight. But should I need help..."

"You know you can rely on me." Fuji soothingly replied.

Ahead, the distinct sound of a large creature slithering along the ground grew louder. Abruptly, a huge serpentine head appeared out of a hole half way up the side of the left wall. Scarlet eyes burned as a lower jaw dropped to reveal enormous slender fangs and hissing its delight at finding prey, the great snake dropped from the opening to eagerly glide forwards.

Rearing, its large long body filled the passageway as it began to sway hypnotically from side to side. Open eyes narrowing, Fuji held his glowing palms before his chest; his body tensed for combat as he watched his team mate spring into action.

Darting in, the mongoose chattered loudly as it suddenly danced backwards. Distracted from its human target, the irritable serpent hissed as it lunged towards Momo' instead. Nimbly avoiding the strike, the large mongoose dashed forwards; only to rapidly leap to one side before unexpectedly racing in to attack once more.

Watching Momo' easily avoid the snake's lightening fast moves, Fuji relaxed as his eyes slid shut and a warm smile curved his lips. Lifting his hands, he spent a moment intently studying the white scars that bore stark testimony to his normally gentle friend's fighting ferocity.

"Momo'..." the Tensai thought as the snake slayer quickly latched on to the serpent's throat."...perhaps it's a good thing that you don't remember attacking me. I think you would be so full of remorse that you would be spending the rest of your life telling me how sorry you are. But for all your constant screaming at Kaido and your disruptions to Seigaku's tennis playing harmony, you are one of my best friends and I'm not going to torment you by revealing the truth."

Making a fist, Fuji's eyes opened as he looked at the ceiling and silently vowed not to tell anyone else either.

"Momo' never needs to find out." Eyes sliding shut once more, Fuji chuckled as he watched the snarling mongoose defeat the writhing snake. "I'm grateful that he is on my side."

Jaws closing like a steel trap, Momo' forced a blood curdling snarl through teeth clenched firmly onto the scaled hide of his enemy's throat. Bleeding from a dozen wounds, the snake hissed like a high pressure air hose as it frantically flailed about; its head and body wildly thrashing from side to side in a desperate bid to escape. Long tail whipping in every direction, the dying creature made a final last ditch effort to dislodge its tormenter by forcefully slamming its long belly against the ground. However, Momo' was too quick for it and in a last swift leap, the mongoose jumped clear; only to fly at his opponent's face and rip deeply into its malevolent right eye.

Blood sprayed from its contorted face as a horrifying crimson fountain and as the snake emitted a final shriek before sinking lifeless to the ground, Momo' clawed his way onto the top of the snake's head to loudly snarl his triumph.

Once his enemy was still, the mongoose leapt from the serpent's body to lap at the hot fresh blood pooling freely across the floor.

Killing always made him hungry but mindful of Fuji's presence, Momo' kept his back to the Tensai as he slowly made his way closer to the carcass.

"Momo' its okay." said Fuji softly. "I've seen Tezuka hunting so I'm really not worried."

Turning, Momo' grinned as he licked at glistening red life fluids adorning his mouth and upper body before proceeding towards the snake and ripping a huge chunk of flesh from its body.

"I'm grateful that Fuji is understanding." thought Momo' as he happily chewed then swallowed his meal. "A dragon is also a hunter and predators need mates that can truly accept that bloodlust is part of our natures. Ah Tezuka..." tipping his head back, the mongoose sighed pleasantly. "...you are one very luck mythic. Ryoma accepts me because he too has a hunter's soul. Most humans do not understand nor are they willing accept the harsh and brutal laws of the natural world. It seems to scare and appall them. But Fuji is so in tune with the nature of your kind that it's like he has almost become a dragon himself. You are lucky Tezuka Kunimitsu, very lucky indeed!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Coming to the end of the passageway, Fuji pushed the double doors now blocking their path open. Another long tunnel stretched away before them and squaring their shoulders, the 'Blood' and mongoose resolutely walked on.

Half an hour of hard walking found the travelers staring out a large chamber marking the tunnel's end. A long hall whose floor was covered with sparkling black and white tiles and boasted many long thick marble pillars that reached from floor to ceiling along its sides now presented the pair's next barrier.

Carefully sniffing the air, Momo' quickly informed his friend that there was no danger. But just as the snake slayer was about to cheerfully prance into the room, Fuji's strong right hand shot out to restrain him.

"Fuji! What the...?" yelped Momo's the Tensai's slender hand remained firmly buried in the scruff of his neck. "Let go! It's perfectly safe I tell you!"

"Is it?" Fuji's voice was low pitched and menacing; his glittering open orbs staring at the floor as if it were about to bite him. "Momoshiro."

Letting go of the back of his friend's neck, Fuji grimly told him about the chamber of fire.

"That room had tiles like this. Only they were red and white and much larger."

"Oh." said Momo'; the tone of his voice putting an awful lot of feeling into the one tiny word as he abruptly sat down. "Okay, so what do you plan to do?"

For an answer, Fuji filled his right palm with energy and creating a small globe the size of a tennis ball, the Tensai lobbed it at a white tile. Bursting against the floor, it crackled and shimmered like a miniature fire works display. But when nothing out of the ordinary happened, Fuji tossed a second orb onto a black tile.

Instantly, a dazzling claw of lightening shot out from one of the many pillars lining the walls. Hitting the tile, it caused a short lived column of deadly electricity to dance wildly on the spot and once it had faded, there was nothing left of the tile but ashes.

Cocking a thumb at the chamber, Fuji smiled serenely at his astonished team mate.

"You still want to just casually stroll through?"

Accepting the frantic shaking of Momo's head, Fuji stood up to assess the situation.

"What if it's just the black tiles?"

Summoning his energy once more, the Tensai decided to put his theory to the test.

Throwing a few power balls at the white tiles bought no response but every time a globe hit the black ones, there was an eye blinding, tile shattering lightening storm.

"Okay." said Fuji while dropping down to crouch before his terrified friend. "It looks like the white tiles are safe. However, there is not enough room for both of us to cross safely so I'll carry you."

Shrinking down from his large spirit size to his smaller true animal self, Momo' muttered darkly as he climbed into his friend's embrace.

"I hope you are right Fuji, or we are going to end up snap fried."

Gently caressing Momo's bristle furred head, Fuji calmly reassured the frightened mongoose that everything was going to be all right. Squeezing his eyes shut, the trembling animal buried his face in Fuji's shirt as the 'Blood' stepped boldly onto the first white tile.

"We can't die." he growled to himself as he began to carefully pick his way across the room. "There is no way that my Tezuka is going to see that archway fade."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Chibisuke."

Not bothering to look up, Ryoma acknowledged his older brother's presence with an angry snort.

Knowing that he had his younger sibling's attention, Ryoga grinned as he looked at the archway.

"Its still there brat. That means your mongoose is still alive."

The white brim of Ryoma's cap lifted to reveal two glaring golden eyes.

"Momo' will stay alive."

Arching his neck, Ryoga peered intently into Ryoma's face.

"I also hope he stays alive for your sake. After all, it was bad enough that I died. You don't need to meet the same fate."

Tugging his cap back over his face, Ryoma snuggled into the protective cloak of his own wings wrapped around himself as he re-settled back against the warmth of Tezuka's golden bulk.

"Who ever said anything about dying? Momo' will return and you can make your own life elsewhere."

Sitting up straight, Ryoga grinned as he eyed Nanjiro and Rinko keeping a vigil with the rest of the Brotherhood.

"I'm planning to spend time with our parents. After all, being born dead certainly puts a damper on ones relationship with ones mum and dad!"

Chuckling, Ryoga smirked at his younger brother's indifference as he continued. "I was really looking forward to playing tennis with them but..." trailing off, the Demi-Dragon sighed heavily."...unlike you Chibisuke, I don't have a human form. "

Ryoma's surly reply floated out from under his hat brim.

"You are part demon. Use your demon form to gain a human disguise."

"I can see you don't understand."

Reaching out, Ryoga unexpectedly plucked his sibling from the ground to hold him within the circle of his talons.

Cutting loose with a spectacular indignant yelp of outrage, Ryoma glared savagely at the huge creature.

"Let me go you bastard!"

"Now, now..." grinned the Demi-Dragon as he loosened his hold then allowed Ryoma to crouch on his crossed palms."...is that anyway to speak to your older brother?"

When a furious silence wed to a killer glare was the only answer, Ryoga sighed as he explained.

"I wasn't born like you were and if you don't believe me you can go and ask mum. But I've seen images of my very brief time in the mortal realm and I envy you for your 'normal' entry into the world. Ryoma, when I was born I was lit up with a golden glow and..."

"You changed straight into a dragon, I know."

Eying the way his grumpy younger brother was scowling off to one side, Ryoga nodded grimly.

"So you do know. Good. Then you must also know that I died in a dragon's body. I went to the afterlife where the platinum raised me _as a dragon. _Ryoma, I have been dragon for so very long that I don't know how to become a demon and even if I could, I'd still have no human form."

Sitting down on his brother's scaly right palm, Ryoma fixed the older beast with a challenging stare.

"You escaped from the Blood purge. Why didn't you try to change then?"

"I was trying to get home, to see our parents as I thought they could help me. But Aion caught me and imprisoned me in his dark realm. He gave me a body so I could play his twisted game on the cruise ship but it didn't last. Ryoma, I lived long enough to carry you to safety when the ship went down, but then I became a Demi-Dragon once more."

"Huh!" scoffed Ryoma as he tugged at his cap brim. "So what do you want me to do about it?"

"All I'm asking for is a little compassion, for I'll have to remain a dragon while you get to go off and play the game I've come to love!"

Hearing a faint sob behind the desperate words, Ryoma lifted his head to really fully look at his older brother for the first time.

Ryoga had their father's eyes and the same unruly black hair that hung down his neck to touch his broad shoulders. His swept back slender horns had a slight reddish tinge that spread to his golden-blacks scales. Yet Ryoga's expression was much like that of his mother's when Nanjiro had upset her and knowing how much it had dismayed Rinko when her life mate had given up pro tennis to raise him, Ryoma felt the first stirrings of real pity as he realized what his brother's new lease on life was going to be like.

"Maybe the Hikari can help you get a human body." Muttered Ryoma. "After all, they do it for other dragons and..."

A sudden cry of anxious despair abruptly cut through Ryoma's musings and turning his head, his eyes grew huge at the sight of the archway.

The exit to the maze had been a steady, solid entity but as the horrified members of the Mythic Brotherhood watched, it grew transparent; pulsed wildly for a few seconds then to everyone's vast relief, it stabilized once more.

Diving from his brother's palm, Ryoma rushed to a clearly shaken Tezuka's side. Ignoring the masses of distressed babbling erupting around him, the small Demi-Dragon demanded to know just what the hell had happened to the portal.

"Someone has been very badly hurt." whispered the wild eyed gold. "But they still live... thank the Celestials." he breathed while bowing his head and closing his eyes.

"But who was hurt? Was it Fuji or Momo? Who was it? WHO?"

Gripping the end of the gold's muzzle, Ryoma attempted to shake the huge dragon. But when the sorrowing head refused to budge, the dark haired youth snarled his frustration.

Hearing Jinnai step up behind him, Ryoma leaned his back against Tezuka then sagged to the ground; his head back and eyes squeezed closed in anguish as the leader of the Hikari quietly but firmly told him that there was no way of knowing who had been hurt.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"FUJI! OH MY GOD! FUJI!"

Jumping clear of the Tensai's prone body, Momo' screamed his fear as he leapt back to place both front paws onto the smoking remains of his friend's shirt. Frantically shaking the unconscious teenager, Momo' never noticed his tears or his violent trembling as he repeatedly called the Tensai's name.

"FUJI! SYUSUKE FUJI!" pounding his fist on the youth's left shoulder, Momo' began to curse loudly as his terror overwhelmed him. "DAMN YOU! USLESS BLOODY HUMAN! GET UP CURSE YOU!"

Desperately pushing at the teenager's lax shoulder, Momo' then seized a limp arm to hold it tight.

"YOU ARE NOT DEAD!" he screeched, his voice now rising into complete hysteria as cold blooded panic swamped him in its fatal grip. "DO YOU HEAR ME? YOU ARE NOT DEAD! NOW GET THE HELL UP AND HELP ME GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS MAZE YOU STUPID BASTARD!"

But when threats and wailing had no effect, the mongoose slumped boneless to the floor as his heartbroken cries intensified.

Safely held in Fuji's arms, he had finally started to relax as the Tensai had confidently picked his way across the hall. Keeping only to the white tiles, the travelers had come to no harm. But just as they were drawing closer to their goal, Fuji had stepped down on a white tile and the world had unexpectedly and violently turned upside down.

There had been a bright flash of searing bright light coupled to a horrendous ear splitting explosion that had thrown the 'Blood' clean across to the far side of the room. Falling out of Fuji's arms as the Tensai had slammed forcefully into the floor, Momo' had screamed as the smell of spilt blood and burning flesh had assaulted his nostrils.

Leaping to his feet, he had been appalled and frightened by the sight that had met his wildly staring eyes. Fuji's blackened skin was smoldering and all of his lovely soft honey-brown hair had been crisped away leaving a gruesome array of short black stumps sticking up at right angles from his smoking skull. A multitude of large cuts showed starkly against severely abused skin leaving Fuji to look as if he had been hacked at with a sharp sword and as a wide pool of blood spread beneath him, the Tensai lay in highly disturbing stillness.

No longer under threat from the deadly tiles, Momo' had moved freely around Fuji's body. But as the minutes dragged by and his friend lay lifeless, the stricken mongoose spirit began to accept that the situation was hopeless.

"Poor Fuji." he lamented while he cradled his friend's shockingly bare head. "Poor, poor Fuji! There had to be one booby trapped white tile, didn't there? How terrible that you found it! Oh poor, poor Fuji! And poor Tezuka!"

Tenderly laying Fuji's head upon the ground, Momo' flopped onto his belly; his dull eyes staring glassily ahead as he thought of his own distraught life mate.

"And poor me! How on earth will I ever get out of here?"

Curling into a tight ball, he sobbed and howled as he shook in his despair.

"Fuji! Why did you have to die?"

"But Momo', I'm not dead."

Roughly shaking off the hand that was gently touching him, Momo' snarled furiously at the indistinct shape blurred by a thick curtain of tears.

"Get the hell off me Fuji, can't you see I'm mourning you?"

Once the words had left his mouth, Momo's brain brutally up smacked the inside of the back of his skull while his shocked eyes ruthlessly kicked out the moisture filling them. Jaw hanging as if boneless, the quaking snake slayer spent a full minute stupidly staring at the human now sitting uneasily beside him.

Wincing as his body ached inside and out, Fuji coughed up some blood then spat a few broken teeth from his mouth before slowly wiping his lips with the back of his hand. Already, his healing powers were starting to flow and as Momo' watched in open mouthed startled fascination, the cuts closed over as blackened skin became pale red and all internal damage started to repair itself. However, the damage had been horribly extensive and unable to fully restore himself, Fuji settled for feeling completely like hell rather than remaining almost dead.

Powers fading, he fell onto his back where he lay gasping like a stranded fish.

"I-am-alive." he panted painfully between long rasping breaths.

Seeing Fuji alive should have filled Momo' with joy. But instead, he cringed away in terror as the still badly damaged Tensai slowly turned his head to give him a crimson stained, ragged tooth smile.

"Are you...?" Shivering and trembling, Momo' lifted a violently shaking forepaw to stare crazily at the still faintly smoldering apparition. "Are you..." a hard swallow then; "... a... wr...wr... Wright?"

Despite his lingering intense pain, Fuji's lips curved into a weak smile.

"No Momoshiro, I'm not. I would have been dead if I hadn't been able to manifest an energy shield in time. But I'm still badly hurt as you can see. Good thing I have healing powers or I'd be toast by now."

Shaking his head, Momo' inched his way up to Fuji to carefully sniff his way over the Tensai's sluggish form. Even though the 'Blood' smelled a bit like a roast that had been left in the oven too long, his quivering nostrils quickly informed him that his friend was indeed still the Fuji he knew so well.

Shoulders sagging as he comically sighed his vast relief, Momo' then reared onto his hunches to gratefully hug his team mate.

"Hey, easy now." coughed Fuji as he slowly flapped a lax hand. "I still don't feel very good."

"Of course." chuckled Momo' gently as he moved back. "Rest, I'll protect you."

"I'm sure you will." sighed Fuji as his eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fuji saw Tezuka standing at the top of a tall snow covered mountain. Snowy wastes were the only thing to be seen for miles in every direction and as the wind howled its way through the clear cold sky, the Tensai smiled warmly at his life mate.

Proud and regal as always, he stood perched on the very pinnacle of the world; his artfully messy hair waving about his head as his stern russet orbs remained fixed upon two tiny little dragons hovering clumsily before him.

It was their first time in the air and as the bright sun light flashed off the hatchlings golden scales, Fuji saw Tezuka's normally harsh features relaxed into a pleased smile. Shifting his gaze to Yuki, the Tensai chuckled quietly at his guardian's happy face. Freed from the confines of his past sorrows, the beautiful tall angel man was even lovelier when he smiled.

Spreading his wings, he soared up to lovingly embrace one of the hatchlings as it dropped to the ground and lifting his own great leathery sails, Fuji soon joined them.

"Look at our sons Fuji." said Tezuka, his tone full undisguised pride as his life mate repeatedly called out to their playful youngest child. "They are so strong Fuji. Fuji..._Fuji."_

Hearing his name being called by a different voice, Fuji sat up; only to hunch inwards and growl in discomfort as agony ate at his body.

"Hey..." said Momo' anxiously while extending a concerned paw."...are you okay? You kept saying 'Kunitake' over and over. "

Bracing his paw against Fuji's back to help steady him, a curious Momo' asked who 'Kunitake' was.

"I... I have no idea." replied Fuji.

A sad smile tugged at his mouth as his glazed eyes stared into the unknown. He could never give Tezuka children and his reoccurring dreams of two tiny dragons that bore a strong resemblance to them both had always confused him. But as long as he and his beloved gold were together, the Tensai knew they would always be content.

Slowly pushing to his feet, Fuji stood as if he had suddenly become very old.

"How long did I sleep?"

"A couple of hours... I think." answered Momo' thoughtfully. "How do you feel?"

Swaying a little on the spot, Fuji gingerly held his head in his hands.

"Did you happen get the number of that truck?"

Planting his paws on his hips, Momo' huffed as he glared upwards.

"How can you still be making jokes? Fuji, you are badly hurt and we have no idea where we are in this maze."

"Oh, I know where we are." replied Fuji serenely. "We are totally lost."

"Ha, ha, ha. Fun-ny!" grumbled Momo' sarcastically. Dropping onto all fours, he firmly suggested that he lead the way for a while.

Feeling too sick and weak to argue, Fuji plodded wearily in his friend's wake.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Up one tunnel and down the next, both Fuji and Momo' soon started feeling as if they had been walking in circles. Thinking that they were getting nowhere fast, the mongoose began to complain bitterly. But too sunk in his misery, Fuji never answered as Momo' repeatedly questioned their endless march.

"It feels like we have been stuck in here forever." grumped Momo' as they pushed their way through another set of double doors. "Just walking on forever."

"Now calm down." panted Fuji, arms wrapped around his middle to cradle his aching ribs. "I've got a funny feeling that we'll be reaching our goal soon."

"I hope you are right." grumbled Momo' as they slowly entered a chamber dominated by several large statutes. Voicing a loud, long suffering sigh of the damned, the mongoose leaned wearily against a huge granite block supporting a stone representation of a snarling tuft eared cougar. "I really hope we can find the chamber of immortality soon."

"Indeed you have found it brave mongoose."

Hearing the voice speaking just above him, Momo' leapt clean off the ground to corkscrew around then stare up wildly at the big cat looming over him.

Looking very much like Eiji in his cat form, the red furred mountain lion regarded the snake slayer out of curious eyes.

Gazing all about the room, Fuji gasped in surprise as all of the other life sized art works in the room suddenly came to life.

Rapidly shaking its head, a blue dragon growled with pleasure as it stretched then comfortably settled onto its chest.

"Ah, that's so much better!" Cocking its head to one side, it made a cheerful remark about being asleep for a long time before grinning playfully at Fuji. "Hello. You are a human yes?"

"Yes." answered Fuji quietly. "I am a..."

"Blood!" the dragon finished for him. "Well, I never expected to see one of your kind here or a mongoose either."

"I always told you that a mongoose is strong." another statute called out from the far side of the room. "Now come here and greet me brother!"

Trembling a little as the stone carving of his fellow snake slayer come to life beckoned, Momo' crept across the room until he was standing before it. All around the two travelers, statues kirins, griffons and many other assorted members of the Brotherhood yawned and stretched on their supports before nodding or smiling their greetings.

Spying the stone representation of a smiling young man standing beside what looked like a solid glass window; Fuji hurried across the chamber to speak with him.

"Ah! The statute said serenely. "My kin's man has come at last." Kneeling down, it gazed fondly upon the quiet 'Blood'. After a minute or so of drinking in the sight of the teenager, it gave a light silvery chuckle as it stood up then pointed back across the chamber. "It is not me that you must ask, but him. Fuji Syusuke, you must appeal to the spirit of all dragons for that what you seek."

"But what of you?" asked Fuji softly. "Are you the spirit of all 'Bloods?"

"Yes, I Am." grinned the statute. "But you are no longer one of mine. You belong to the dragons now so go and speak with your own kind."

Trembling a little, Fuji asked why he was no longer a 'Blood' with calmness he didn't quite feel.

Giving the anxious youth a serene smile, the spirit of the 'Bloods' told Fuji not to fear.

"You are, what you are dear friend. Now go, the dragon is waiting."

Re-crossing the room, Fuji gazed apprehensively at Momo'. His team mate was engaged in deep conversation with a living stone mongoose and not wishing to interfere, the Tensai squared his shoulders as he walked determinedly up to the dragon.

Bowing before it, he then asked if the dragon wished to speak with him.

"I do." losing its smile, the blue mythic lizard suddenly became stern and business like. "You are no longer a 'Blood' but are now dragon kin. Tell me, _Haohoji Wovu_ why do you seek life that never ends?"

Knowing that he would remain a human regardless of how long he lived, Fuji smiled as he told the statute about his soul bind to Tezuka and why he could never let his beloved dragon die from the sheer loneliness and misery that his own death would bring.

"So if you could live forever, your dragon would not have to suffer." Drawing itself up, the dragon suddenly beamed at the sincere Tensai. "Well said dragon kin, well said!"

From the other side of the hall, the mongoose spirit also called out in jubilation.

"This one also seeks immortality for love! Sappy excuse I know, but very noble not to let a dragon die. If the rest of you agree, I am more than willing to give this mongoose eternal life!"

There was a general round of nodding consent and rearing onto its hind legs, the blue dragon beckoned the travelers.

"Snake slayer, dragon kin, this is the path. Walk through the window of lasting life and become one of the undying. But just remember this: Magic can be destroyed by magic and should you ever have to fight for your life against something that is so much stronger than you, you _will _be killed. Do you understand?"

At the teenager's solemn nods, the dragon told them to proceed. Heads held high, Fuji and Momo' strode up to the great sheet of glass. At first, it felt cold and hard against their finger tips and claws. But then, it rippled wildly and melted as if made of water. Passing through it, human and mongoose bodies became encased in glass yet the two never felt it as they walked nor did they notice a brief manifestation of wings at their backs.

Momo's were small and black while Fuji's were large and golden. But all the boys noticed as they walked through what felt like solid water, was a short lived lack of air wed to the strangest sensation of being completely detached from themselves.

Within seconds, the boys had passed through the window and looking back, they could see the semi distorted forms of the Mythic spirits returning to their slumber.

"Fuji!" breathed Momo' while staring wondrously at him. "You are okay!"

"Of course I'm okay." chuckled Fuji puffing out his chest to draw a deep breath. "I have never felt so good in my life."

"I mean..." breaking off, Momo' couldn't help but laugh as he spoke on."...your hair is back and you look, well... _normal."_

Running an appreciative hand over hair fully restored to its former glossy glory, Fuji frowned slightly as his fingers encountered something small and hard poking out of his skull.

"Momo' can you see anything?" Fuji enquired while pointing to his head.

Shaking his own skull, Momo' said he couldn't see anything different and shrugging, Fuji let the matter rest.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The travelers walked through several more corridors and encountered a few more giant snakes and spiders. But apart from that, nothing really major appeared to bother them. Feeling boosted by their new found strength, Fuji and Momo' took the rest of the maze in their stride.

Strolling down yet another tunnel, Fuji laughed at Momo's remarks of; "I never want to see another tunnel for the rest of eternity." before falling silent to ponder his most recent injuries. Sure, the maze had hurt him, but he had never felt so very close to death as he had felt when the lightening bolt had hit him.

He was sure that he had felt his heart stop as the deadly current had surged through him and it had felt as if he had been outside of his body when Momo had been so bereft. But then, the golden lemur had appeared before him and told him that despite his brush with the end, he would endure for the sake of the dragons.

"After all..." it had told him as it had slowly faded away and Fuji's terribly battered body had come to life once more, "...you survived the three deadly trials so I have decided to save you just this once."

"And how can you do that?" Fuji had thought as he had struggled to breath.

Smiling, the lemur told Fuji that he was the spirit of the maze and that it was within his power to save a life once.

"But only once." he had cautioned as he vanished altogether. "Soon you will find what you seek, and then you must beware of the chamber of bones. It guards the way out, so be careful little dragon kin."

With those words, the lemur had gone and Fuji found himself battered, bruised and bleeding but wonderfully in the searing kind of pain that was unmistakably connected to life.

"And now, my life will never end." Fuji grinned as he and Momo' approached a huge metal door with a drawing of a dragon's skull and cross bones set in its center.

"The chamber of bones." he breathed quietly, causing Momo' to gaze up at him.

"What did you say?"

"Never mind." replied Fuji as he pushed the door open. "Once clear of this chamber we will be free."

"And how do you know... oh never mind." chuckled Momo'. "Who knows how you know the things that you know? I trust you, that's all that counts."

"Good" Fuji answered with a smile.

Stopping, he then gazed about the room; a cold familiar feeling of having seen the place before stirring uneasily at the back of his mind. He had once had a dream about a roof of bones and the huge skeleton of a dragon that had spoken with Tezuka's voice. Half expecting to see the frightening apparition, Fuji remained tense. But as the minutes ticked by and the room stayed silent, the slender teenager started to relax a little.

Eager to explore and find a way out, Momo' wandered into the chamber then scampered off down a narrow pathway bordered by huge piles of sparkling white bone. Glancing left and right, he shuddered at the sight of many skulls grinning out from heaps of vertebrae, rib and leg bones.

The horned skulls of demons hung amongst the larger skulls of dragons. A few horse like skulls sported single straight or branched horns while bare cat and mongoose heads hissed silently from lower down the piles. There were even Hikari, basilisk and griffon bones piled haphazardly in heaps and casting his gaze straight up, Momo' was alarmed to see an entire dragon skeleton attached to the ceiling.

Calling out to Fuji, the snake slayer waited until his friend had joined him before flicking a nervous claw upwards.

"Now that's creepy." Momo' muttered before turning his attention onto the skeleton of Naga.

The long dead Mythic lay draped over a loose pile of assorted bones and suppressing his urge to scream, a trembling Momo' slunk apprehensively past several sets of mongoose bones.

Staying where he was, Fuji examined the dragon skeleton with critical eyes. It was certainly big enough to belong to the mighty gold and it did indeed have two nose horns. But armed with the secure knowledge that his lover was alive and well, the Tensai chose to ignore it and follow his friend.

Walking away, he failed to notice its empty eye sockets suddenly fill with a malevolent scarlet glow just prior to its large head moving away from the roof bones surrounding it. Below the dragon, other bones started to move as many other skeletons slowly came to life.

Further along the chamber, Momo' had stopped to stare in awe at the remains of a truly giant serpent when his ears picked up on an unusual sound. Stiffly turning to look at Fuji, the mongoose nervously asked if his team mate had just walked on some bones.

"I heard a crunching sound." whimpered Momo; the hairs on his body standing up as he cowered down. "If it wasn't you... oh shit."

The last two words left Momo' in the flat tone of the suddenly scared witless and following the line of his friend's disbelieving gaze, Fuji blanched as he noticed the dragon skeleton crawling over the bone piles towards them. Accompanied by several other 'undead' the creature alone was a sinister entity. But the very second it spoke, the color drained from Fuji's face as his blood turned to ice.

"Stay with me beloved 'Blood'" in whispered in Tezuka like tones of spectral bass. "If you leave me, I'm done for!"

"Momoshiro." hissed a lurching demon nearby. "Save me!"

"Oh no!" spat Momo' while hastily reversing; his eyes going huge and round within a head that had suddenly seemed to become too small to contain them. "Oh no, no, no!"

Spinning about, the terrified mongoose took to his heels; an equally frightened Fuji running close behind as the chamber shook and splinters of bone began to rain down.

Masses of boney hands and claws reached out to try and snag the runners but constantly wrenching free, the 'Blood' and snake slayer were able to keep going. A searing bright light had appeared at the end of the room and feeling a wave of pure fresh air streaming in, the travelers knew the exit was close.

Trembling as if in the grip of a powerful earthquake, the chamber shook violently; the combined noise of falling bone, tumbling stones and the high pitched shrieking of the skeletons creating the most appalling din that was enough to deafen and terrify any living creature.

Yet keeping their eyes fixed on their goal, Fuji and Momo' thought of nothing but a promise of freedom as they bolted madly towards safety.

The ground beneath them dropped a few feet then heaved upwards; causing them to lose their balance as huge boulders began to drop from the roof and sides. Knowing they would be crushed if one hit them; Fuji and Momo desperately scrambled to their feet and took off running.

Sprinting down the pathway, the pair constantly dodged falling rocks and grasping skeletal hands. Hearing a hideous shriek behind him, Fuji risked a glance over his left shoulder; only to gasp in horror as he saw the huge boney 'Tezuka' vanish beneath an enormous round boulder that was now swiftly rolling up behind him.

Glancing around, it suddenly dawned on him that Momo' was nowhere to be seen and praying that he had already escaped from the nightmare, Fuji screamed as he dived madly for the opening right ahead of him. Seconds later, the moving boulder had slammed forcefully against the archway to seal it shut. Then, there was nothing but darkness and an utter chilling silence.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Outside, it was just starting to get dark. Lulled by the peaceful twilight, a great number of mythical creatures began to settle down for a night's rest.

From his place beside the archway, Tezuka suddenly bellowed in alarm as he leapt to his feet. Roused out of their lethargy by the abrupt disturbance, everyone rushed forwards to crowd around the agitated gold.

A loud roaring, rumbling sound was issuing from the maze archway. Great clouds of rock dust puffed out at erratic intervals and as the worried crowd watched, the brickwork of the maze constantly faded in and out as if convulsing while the frightening noise increased.

A huge gust of smoky dust spewed from the fading opening that caused all those nearest to it to back away. Coughing and choking, the mighty gold squinted into the misty haze of dirt. For a few moments, he fearfully eyed the thick cloud. Then, his eyes widened as he noticed something moving within.

The figure was short and slender. It walked on two legs yet two large sails were slowly unfurling behind it. Lunging forwards, Tezuka lowered his hands just in time to catch Fuji as the youth tumbled untidily towards the ground.

"Fuji!" cried Tezuka as tears of relief and joy sprang into his eyes.

Morphing straight into half human form, he wrapped grateful arms around his life mate to hold him tight. Burying his nose into Fuji's hair, he hardly saw his subjects crowding around as the archway gave a final erratic pulse then vanished from sight. All he could see, all he was aware of was Fuji.

Abruptly, the dust cloud cleared and as everyone started looking around for Momo, Tezuka and Fuji suddenly became aware of Ryoma's voice screaming in anguish.

"Momo! Where's Momo? Takeshi! Answer me!"

A strange kind of tense silence fell on the crowd with Ryoma's despairing roars the only thing to be heard as Mythics ruthlessly reined in their urges to celebrate Fuji's return. The life mate of the might gold may have come home. But without the mongoose, the 'Blood's' appearance had become painfully empty.

Taking a half step away from Tezuka, Fuji stared hard at the pile of rocks and huge round orb of stone that had been left behind. He found it impossible to believe that his friend who had survived so many dangers could have lost his life right at the very moment that he should have escaped. Silently willing the mongoose to appear, the Tensai frowned darkly.

Just then, something moved at the very base of the pile. A small group of loose rocks slithered away to reveal a narrow paw groping about at the dusty air. Springing forwards, Fuji frantically dug away at the rocks while shouting loudly for Ryoma.

The Demi-Dragon was beside him in an instant and seconds later, a coughing, choking but unmistakably alive Momo' was fiercely hugging his very relieved life mate.

As Ryoma exclaimed wondrously over the two black leathery wings now adorning the snake slayer's back, Tezuka once again drew Fuji into his arms.

"How do you feel?"

"My shoulders hurt." replied Fuji with a grimace. "And what's that creaking sound behind me?"

"Why Fuji..." said Tezuka tenderly."...those are your wings."

"My what?" Straightening, Fuji blinked at his misty eyed life mate before turning around to stare incredulously at himself.

Two huge golden sails stood out from his sides and as the puzzled youth flexed his shoulders, they flapped clumsily behind him. He had also gained a short golden tail and chuckling, he smiled as he watched it rapidly swing about.

Sweeping a radiant Fuji into his arms, Tezuka then laughed and cried as he swung his lover around with delight. Claiming his lips, the pair then stood together for a very long time.

-.-.-.-.-.-

As the newly reunited lovers ignored the mass cheering of the crowd and Jinnai's pompous speech praising the two heroes return, a shadow moved in the gathering darkness at the base of the hill.

A long white leather coat rustled and long white hair swayed as a hand reached out to lightly pluck a pair of round glasses from the long grass. Grinning up at the hordes of dragons, angel folk and demons celebrating on the wing, the demon departed; his soft menacing laughter still hanging on the breeze as a noisy party started above the place he had vanished.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

End of Chronicle...

TO BE CONTINUED!

Yes readers! Fuji and Momo' are back! Woot! Now, Fuji must learn to use his wings then he will be flying hard and fast across the sky with one very randy Tezuka in hot pursuit!

"A new beginning"

COMING SOON!

Please review nya.


	139. A New Beginning 1

Greetings everyone! Well guys, I can't believe it but THIS is the very last chronicle of this series! It's been a lot of work, but I've enjoyed every single minute of writing this and the best news is: THERE WILL BE A SEQUAL!

So sit back, relax and read about the celebration that will soon lead into Fuji learning how to master his wings so he and Tezuka can MATE!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Warning! Some on the ground, in the bed "mating" takes place THIS chapter. If the idea of two males getting hot and heavy offends, please do not read.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimer: Not mine! The boys belong to someone else. Some of the Hikari are mine, the Celestials are mine and dragons belong to themselves.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Heart Of Dragon Gold: The Chronicles Of The Mythic Brotherhood"

The twenty first chronicle

"A New Beginning"

Chapter 1

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hardly aware of Jinnai making some kind of heroic speech about bravery, daring and defeating impossible odds, Fuji voiced a low pitched erotic moan as his life mate's warm lips ghosted across the smooth silky skin of his throat. One of Tezuka's arms encircled his body while his other hand lifted to slide through the Tensai's hair and encountering something strange, the dragon king suddenly pulled back to gaze upon his beautiful lover in surprise.

Narrow russet orbs briefly widened then softened to become shimmering pools of pure adoration as his mouth curved into a gentle smile. Lightly holding the sides of Fuji's head in both hands, Tezuka found that was unable to suppress the glitter of happy tears shining in his eyes as he carefully ran his fingertips over the slender horns that had suddenly sprouted from Fuji's hair.

They weren't as long or impressive as his own. They were more like a female's; short and alluring as the rounded tips showed a thumbs length beyond the hair line. But to Tezuka, the draconian features were the finest in the world and smiling at the way his tender touch was leaving his life mate gasping for more, the mighty gold silently started to lead his lover away from the beginnings of a grand celebration heralding Fuji and Momo's return.

Back in human form and clad in a set of deep purple Hikari robes, the laughing mongoose spirit had plenty of admirers as he excitedly recalled his dramatic adventures in the maze. Eager to know of the trials that he had faced, everyone crowded around to gasp in wonder and concern as he spoke of fascinating but deadly dangers.

"But..." he chuckled to his wide eyed audience as they hung onto his every word and gesture, "...I would not be here if it wasn't for Fuji. He saved my life even though he almost lost his own."

"Well I thought I was going to lose my life when the archway faded." grumbled Ryoma with a grin. "I almost had a heart attack."

Giving his life mate a shocked look, Momo' quickly enquired if the arch had really vanished.

"It did for a few seconds." replied Ryoma evenly. "But when it reappeared, Tezuka told us that you and Fuji were still alive."

Grimly recalling the chamber of lightening, Momo' then went on to tell everyone what Fuji had told him about the chamber of fire.

"Of course, Fuji is the one who can tell it best since I wasn't there."

Turning as one, the massed eyes of the great crowd searched for Fuji. But when the empty space formally occupied by the Tensai and gold met their gaze, Kabaji suddenly threw his head back to laugh.

'_They have done it again.' _ He chuckled using an open sending that was received by all. '_It looks like we'll just have to get the party started without them.'_

Loudly clapping his hands to get everyone's attention, Jinnai stood with Kerin and the rest of the Celestials as he warmly invited every member of the Mythic Brotherhood to begin the celebration.

"Let me assure you..." he called above the sweet sounds of drum, flute, violin and harp as the musicians started to play, "...once those rascals return, they WILL be honored... even if I have to tie them down and force them." he added with a wicked grin.

"You know, if my life mate had just safely returned from a highly dangerous ordeal, I'd want to sneak off for a very _private _celebration myself." mused Kerin while sipping at his goblet of mulled wine.

His searching gaze sweeping the area, Jinnai groaned comically as it abruptly occurred to him that Momo' and Ryoma had suddenly vanished as well. But with the huge happy crowd cheerfully starting to party, the lord of the angel folk decided not to make a big deal out of the disappearance of guests of honor.

"After all..." he thought as he gratefully accepted his own wine cup, "...we of the brotherhood have much to celebrate as it is."

-.-.-.-.-.-

Seated upon his dragon's neck, Fuji felt such a huge upwelling of pure happiness soaring up from his soul that he could hardly contain it and throwing both arms out from his sides, the 'Blood' gave a long joyful whoop as his lover swooped low over the great castle of Varrock Jirakee.

With every last member of the Brotherhood attending the party at the realm's edge, Tezuka knew the palace was deserted for the time being and with their privacy assured, he had no hesitation in taking his life mate into its silent confines.

There were a few huge holes in the walls along with plenty of dust and debris but Tezuka wasn't the least bit troubled. All would be restored later but for now; the quiet castle was the perfect place to lay with his lover undisturbed.

Loosely gripping the neck ridge before him as his dragon flew downwards, Fuji lifted then opened his wings. It felt very strange to have the wind rushing past them and for a few seconds, the Tensai was lifted from his place by the powerful updrafts. But knowing that he had learn to fly first, Fuji closed them to snuggle against his lover's warmth.

Lightly touching down in a peaceful court yard, Tezuka shrunk down to his half human form and firmly taking one of Fuji's hands in his own, he led his life mate through quiet dust shrouded halls before stopping before a thick wooden door. Taking Fuji into his arms, the two shared a long passionate kiss.

Sliding his hands down Fuji's hips, Tezuka wasted no time in removing the youth's lower garments. Thankful that his lover's new tail had conveniently opened a hole in back of Fuji's jeans, the denim pants slid easily from the Tensai's buttocks and once the teenager's lower half had been rendered naked, the mighty gold broke the kiss to carefully ease Fuji's wings through the ragged tears in the back of his T-shirt then lovingly draw the garment over the smiling 'Blood's' head.

"Fuji." Tezuka murmured as he lowered his head to breath in the intoxicating smell of Fuji's soft honey-brown hair. "I love you. Don't you _ever _leave me to do anything so dangerous ever again?"

"I'm immortal now, just like you." whispered Fuji with a mischievous grin, "So I won't have to."

"Syusuke."

Pushing on the door, Tezuka led his bare skinned, dragon featured lover into the room beyond.

The walls were made of light blue and creamy white marble and floor was covered with a plush sky blue carpet. Large banners baring the standards of the ruling halls stood out from the flying buttresses ringing the ceiling while two beautifully stained glass windows boasting representations of dragons and Hikari provided a shimmering rainbow of light that beamed onto a huge ornate fireplace dominating the back of the room.

Ignoring the room's high book shelves and luxurious leather couches, Tezuka walked to the fire place where he stopped to smile at the dry logs piled within. Holding Fuji's left hand, he took a very deep breath. Inflating his lungs so his chest puffed out, Tezuka gave his life mate a somewhat cheeky wink before releasing his air.

A thick jet of hot flame rode on the back of the exhale; the searing expulsion blasting against the timber to instantly set it alight. With a merry blaze now crackling warmly in the hearth, Tezuka kissed Fuji deeply before tenderly laying him down of a large soft rug made of pure white fur. With its domed head and large claws, it closely resembled the skin of a greatly oversized polar bear

"This is the hide of a Thleerium snow beast." Tezuka murmured into his lover's ear. "Jinnai helped Aidon to kill it when it attacked several demon villages. Aidon gave the hide to Jinnai in honor of his valor and I thought its soft warmth would now make the perfect bed."

"Wonderful." breathed Fuji happily as Tezuka gently eased his weight down on top of him. "I always wanted to make love on a bear skin rug in front of a roaring fire."

"This room is very special to me." sighed Tezuka as he lightly kissed his lover's exposed neck. "When I was young, Jinnai used to bring me into this library all the time and read to me."

"Well, he had better not come here now." gasped Fuji as Tezuka's right hand began to caress his hardening maleness. "I don't want an audience."

Tezuka's reply was a soft chuckle in Fuji's ear just before claiming the Tensai's lips once more. Warm, strong hands began to slide across Fuji's hot smooth skin as Tezuka caressed Fuji's body with intensity as fierce as the maze that had almost taken him. He could never touch or love Fuji as much as a sudden rush of cold fear enveloped the dragon king.

"I almost lost you in that maze." muttered Tezuka; his voice hoarse from the harsh sensations of infrequently experienced emotions rarely shown. Burying his face in the base of Fuji's neck, he held his life mate close as he breathed tightly through his tears. "Whatever would I do if I lost you?"

Fuji clung to Tezuka, wishing there was some way they could merge their bodies so they would never be apart again. But knowing such a thing was not only impossible but also impractical, the 'Blood' started to soothe his lover the best way he knew how.

Wrapping his legs around Tezuka's hips, he drew his lover deep into the warm cradle of his thighs and not wanting to wait, Tezuka entered his life mate with a need as powerful as his love.

At first, Fuji grimaced from the pain as his lover's hard heat pushed its way past a tight ring of unprepared muscles. Noticing the willowy youth's discomfort, Tezuka deliberately kept his movements calm until his life mate's body had adjusted to the invading force.

His urgency rising, Tezuka's climax built quickly and with release, any lingering traces of tension swiftly melted into the relaxing warmth of a blissful afterglow.

When Tezuka moved to lift himself, Fuji held him as if wanting to cling to the intensity of the moment. But drawing back, the half human form dragon king smiled tenderly at his lover.

"Turn over." he whispered; his voice husky with returning need. "Let me look at you my pamujat pmuut."

Smiling dreamily at Tezuka's draconian words for 'beloved Blood', Fuji rolled over to lie comfortably on his belly; his head pillowed on his folded arms as he sighed his contentment.

Drinking in the sight of Fuji's dragon features at close range was almost taking Tezuka's breath away and actively restraining his impulse to immediately mate again, the messy haired teenager's knees trembled as he straddled the Tensai's hips then reached out with shaking hands to touch the large golden wings rearing out of Fuji's shoulders.

They were the perfect size for the 'Blood's' petite frame and Tezuka could sense the strength within them. As golden as his own impressive flight limbs, Fuji's wings held the same healthy sheen wed to soft, but tough leathery sails. Extending the left one, Tezuka marveled at the fine yet strong wing bones and lightly tracing them with his fingertips, he grinned at Fuji's sudden burst of laughter.

"Sorry Mitsu." giggled the Tensai as he propped himself up onto one elbow to peer cheekily at his lover. "It tickles when you do that."

"Good." smiled Tezuka as he purposely stroked his lover's wings some more. "I love the expression on your face when you squirm."

Drawing his legs in, Fuji supported himself on his knees then moaned sensuously as he slowly waved his naked rear end under Tezuka's nose.

"Then maybe you should make me squirm from the sensations of something else." suggested the 'Blood' playfully.

"How you tempt me." muttered Tezuka while trailing light kisses across the quivering twin mounds of pale flesh so neatly presented for his pleasure. "But there's another thing I wish to do first."

Repositioning himself so he was kneeling over Fuji's legs and lifting his hands, Tezuka began to gently scratch around the base of Fuji's new tail with knowing fingers.

Instantly, the most delightful feelings of intense gratification crawled up from the end of Fuji's spine to swiftly race out and encompass his entire being. Arching his back, the youth closed his eyes then threw back his head as he crooned his pleasure.

"No wonder Tezuka had always liked it." he thought and now that he could experience for himself the emotions that his life mate had known, Fuji silently vowed to please his dragon in a similar manner each time they made love. But for now, Fuji was perfectly happy to allow his lover to bestow each new gift of heightened sensation upon every last inch of his willing body as the mighty gold lovingly wrapped his tail around Fuji's own.

With the glowing limbs intertwined, Tezuka moved forward to press himself against the 'Blood's' warm buttocks bringing an instant ardent response from Fuji that made neither of them want to wait.

Moaning from the eager stirrings of his own maleness, Tezuka knew it was going to be difficult to hold back. But wanting to pleasure his smiling lover, Tezuka took several deep calming breaths as his fingertips trailed lightly up Fuji's back.

Growing impatient, Fuji voiced a little growl of urgency and quickly taking the hint, the king of the Mythic Brotherhood threw back his head to roar in triumph as he eased his way into his life mate's depths.

Crying out in welcome and delight, Fuji lifted his wings and loosely bound tail as he reveled in their love making.

With his passions aflame, Tezuka was ready for release and unable to hold back, the walls of the library vibrated from the force of the dragon's joyful bellows.

A few books fell from the shelves to clatter heavily onto the floor. However, Tezuka no more noticed the muffled thuds than he realized just how much the rattling windows were threatening to burst.

Fuji was also roaring; the draconic sound surprising Tezuka into silence as he listened with awe and pride.

'_Truly, you have become a dragon.' _ He sent as the last of his essence drained out.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Worn out from emotional stress and the very physical workout of their joining, Tezuka and Fuji lay dreamily content in each others arms. With the soft fur cradling their naked bodies and cheerful blaze crackling in the fire place, the pair were on the verge of sleep when a sudden loud roar from somewhere within the castle startled them into alertness.

"What on earth?" growled Tezuka while frowning darkly in the direction of the unexpected disturbance. "I swear I'm going to eat whoever has dared to follow us here AFTER I've made them run a thousand laps first!"

"Then, you'll be eating your great grandson." replied Fuji with a light silvery laugh. "I know that roar."

"Ryoma!" snarled Tezuka indignantly. "I'm going to..."

"Tyfh." said Fuji gently as he wrapped tender arms around his life mate's waist. "Leave them be."

"Them?" Tezuka looked positively murderous.

"Listen." teased Fuji with a wicked grin. "Can't you hear it?"

Cocking his head to one side, the disgruntled dragon king's expression was like a storm at sea. The very last thing he had wanted was to be interrupted during his private time and whipping his tail about, Seigaku's captain resembled an angry cat as the sound of excited squealing drifted into his highly sensitive triangular ears.

"Momo!" he exploded in a manner that made his amused lover laugh with joyous abandon.

"I guess they had the same idea as us Tyfh." snorted Fuji between his spasms of mirth. "I can't blame them for wanting to 'celebrate' the same way we did."

Cheeks abruptly turning red, Tezuka muttered something under his breath about hoping the others hadn't heard them.

"So what if they did?" giggled Fuji while pointing merrily at his lover's embarrassed face. "There is no shame in loudly expressing your love for good old honest sex now is there?"

"But... Fuji..." spluttered Tezuka awkwardly. Clearly, the dragon king wasn't used to having eaves droppers around and the mere thought of being "caught out" was distressing him.

"Oh, stop talking nonsense." laughed Fuji with a dismissive wave of his hand.

For a few moments, he smirked evilly as the unmistakable cries of Ryoma and Momo' sharing pleasures drifted about the room.

"Wow, Momo' must be _good." _He then commented casually, causing Tezuka to draw back in astonishment as the dragon king abruptly realized he was mated to a shameless pervert.

Actively resisting an urge to stick his fingers in his ears, Tezuka settled for voicing a long suffering groan of the damned while his own life mate cheered and shouted encouragement to the oblivious lovers nearby.

Letting his hands fall limply into his lap, Tezuka stared at the ceiling in resigned disbelief; his head shaking sadly as his great grandson and the mongoose spirit howled from the ecstasy of their climax and Fuji fell back onto the fur with a joyful whoop.

Growling, Tezuka then gruffly composed himself by drawing himself up and folding his arms firmly across his chest.

"Fuji! I am tired of your smirking face and insolent manners. Let's return to the gathering."

"And I..." purred Fuji while crawling forwards to gently tease Tezuka's thinly pressed lips with his own sensuous mouth, "...am tired of your harsh tennis training face and stuffy manners."

Pushing Tezuka down onto his back, Fuji insisted that they make few memorable noises of their own before going back to the party.

-.-.-.-.-.-

In another part of the castle, Momo' and Ryoma sat like statues; large sweat drops pearling on their heads as the thunderous sound of Tezuka crying out in release forcefully battered their eardrums.

"Um, do you think they heard us?" Asked Momo' apprehensively.

Jaw firmly clamped shut, Ryoma answered with a silent; '_A huh.' _

"Oh" said Momo' while putting a lot of feeling into the word.

'_Fuji senpai's revenge.' _remarked Ryoma flatly. '_I think now would be a good time to leave... before he comes here and finds us.'_

_-.--.-.-.-.-.-_

Stepping out from one of many silk tents that been erected to encircle the meadow, a golden haired Hikari gazed upon the lively gathering of the Brotherhood through clear blue eyes. Nearby, his adopted dragon daughter laughed as her friends playfully pranced to the beat of lively music and beyond them, the lithe figures of angel folk, demons, elves, and Kitsune leapt and spun gracefully within the main dancers circle.

Flickering torches and masses of darting glow worms lit the party with their soft radiance and spying his lover drinking mead with his soldiers, Tamaki chuckled as he approached.

Two sly dark eyes gleamed behind oval glasses and sensuous lips curved into a crafty grin that held a secret of bright promise as the young angel man walked closer and excusing himself, Kyoya met his lover by drawing him into his arms.

A long lingering kiss roused a chorus of rowdy cheers wed to ribald suggestions from the watching Theerium and taking both of Tamaki's hands, Kyoya vanished into the night's darkness.

Above, a glorious full moon shone down to bathe the celebration in its silver embrace yet there were still plenty of sheltered places in the surrounding forest for lovers to retreat and as Kajimoto, Atobe, Yukimura and Sanada began to sing in magnificent voices, the woodlands were full of couples seeking an interlude of peace.

But there was one being who remained alone. Never one for large social gatherings, Kirihara sat apart from the merriment; his deep green eyes grimly surveying the crowd as his upper lip curled in distaste. The fairy dragons had always shunned him, so the Rikkadai half breed had so far resisted all of the species attempts to draw him into the party. Caught up in their own lusty recounts of the battles they had fought in, most of the demons had simply overlooked the brooding tennis player.

Left to his own devices, Kirihara snarled and shed bitter tears as he keenly felt the pain of being a social outcast. Even his own mother now restored to life had given up after half an hour of quiet pleading and gone to join the festivities. But for all of the Draca-Demon's sorrow and self pity as he hid in the shadows, one pair of very observant eyes had been watching him for some time.

Leading Yukimura from the singer's platform, Sanda had pointed out their friend's plight to his love mate and following a swift whispered conversation, the pair had hurried over to the tree their friend was hiding in.

"Kirihara." said Yukimura gently. "Please come down."

When a stubborn silence was the only answer, Sanda spread both wings in a threatening gesture before bluntly ordering his team mate to emerge from the branches.

Leaping to the ground, the curly haired youth shoved both hands deep into the front pockets of his jeans before glaring defiantly at his friends.

"What are we going to do about you?" growled Sanda sternly.

Extending his right hand, Yukimura gazed upon the scowling half breed with tender loving compassion.

"Sanda is the other half of my soul..." he began in a gentle, loving tone, "...but you are like a part of both our heart beats. Will you abandon your solitary ways and join with us for a while?"

For a few moments, Kirihara's scowl wavered on his face then his jaw dropped; his wet eyes becoming huge as it suddenly dawned on him what was being offered. The Draca-Demon had always loved Yukimura's exotic beauty but he had also been drawn by Sanada's attractive looks. However, his vice captains dark brooding nature coupled to his captains quiet adoration for the handsome male had always warned the young Mythic to keep his nose (and his heart) out of their growing relationship and once the pair had declared themselves to be love mates, Kirihara had secretly despaired as the black rift between the ones he loved yawned into a huge cavern impossible to breach.

But now; under the dappled shade of a flowering peach tree on the edge of a noisy party full of gaiety and exuberance, Kirihara suddenly found himself weeping for joy as the ones he had long thought to be out of his reach came forth to claim him.

Placing his left hand Yukimura's; his right hand in Sanada's, he strolled happily into the woods where for a while at least, two would become three.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Summoning light magic to their hands, a group of happy Hikari cheerfully sent a stream of enchanted fireworks sailing high into the air. Bursting in a brilliant spray of fantastic colors, the conjured sky rockets whistled and whirled their way into noisy oblivion; only to be instantly replaced by more as the angel folk kept adding their own brand of light hearted fun to the on going merriment.

Kagayakuyuki had often watched such displays before; but always from within the confines of the palace or his own cold heart. Now with his soul set free, the once emotionless guardian of Fuji was right in the thick of it and having the time of his life. Still a little reserved and not wanting to join in the laughter just yet, the tall blond sighed wistfully as he thought of his charge.

Fuji was well and truly considered to be a part of dragon kind now. His new draconian features were the top subject of the party and every where he went, he heard some pleased comment about the 'Blood' and the gold fore filling their destiny coupled to rampant speculation as to when the pair would rise to mate.

"But of course, Fuji will need to learn how to fly properly and I fully intend to help teach him." Yuki had overheard Mori of Fudomine cheerfully informing his nodding captain.

Elsewhere, similar conversations shimmered on the night air and firmly vowing that _he _would be the one to teach his beloved Fuji all that he needed to know about flying, Yuki tipped his head back then exhaled heavily through his nose as he gazed towards the heavens.

"Fuji..." he thought as he summoned a light ball then idly turned it over in his hands, "...I hope you return soon."

Flinging his arms upwards, Yuki sent his energy ball zooming into the sky where it formed into a huge crackling dragon. Flying away from the party it quickly curved in mid air to swiftly glide back towards the celebration.

On the ground, everyone pointed then gasped in delight as the noisy firework started to spit a long jet of multicolored fire at the start of its return flight. Swooping low over the cheering gathering, it then loudly exploded in a massive riot of color to the booming sound of loud exclaim.

Seconds later, another dragon came swooping in; only this one was not made of magical fire. The new dragon was huge, solid and gold and as Tezuka roared in imitation of his representation, the king of the Brotherhood spewed a thick jet of orange flame into the air.

Sitting on his neck, Fuji sent his own blue-gold balls of energy into the sky and once they too had exploded into a trail of glittering fragments, the mighty gold touched down in a flurry of loud wing beats.

Racing in from all sides, the animated crowd excitedly rushed forwards to enthusiastically welcome the returned lovers back to the party.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Ryoma and Momo' soon crept out of hiding but wishing to avoid Fuji for a while, the pair kept to the fringes of the celebration where they could party with care free happiness. Thankfully accepting a large platter of cooked meat from one of the many spits suspended over a multitude of low fires, the Mythic snake slayer nudged his life mate then directed his attention across the dancers circle.

Half hidden by masses of swirling light footed dancers, Fuji sat with his back against a pile of large cushions; his life mate in half human form relaxing before him. His upper half leaning against Fuji's chest, his legs extended in front of him, Tezuka lay contentedly in the warm loving circle of Fuji's arms; his dreamy eyes watching the dancers as Yuki stepped up to offer the resting pair the finest cuts of meat and most succulent berries that he could find.

Lifting his arms, Fuji momentarily embraced his guardian before happily asking the angel man to join them and settling in to lean against the 'Blood's' left side, the angel man sighed his contentment.

Not far from the place where a Demi-Dragon and his mongoose life mate surreptitiously watched the festivities, Kerin smiled to himself as he wandered quietly into the shadows. Walking with a feather light grace, he soon came to a small clearing a safe enough distance from the party that he wouldn't be disturbed.

An idea had come to mind once the 'Blood' and snake slayer had returned. But although he had the power to bestow it, the magic could not work alone. The lord of the Celestials knew that it took the combined powers of many to summon the maze, but he alone possessed the power to call upon its spirit and once satisfied that was completely and utterly all by himself, Kerin closed his eyes then began to chant.

The words were soft and mystical. No one else could ever repeat them not just because they were next to impossible to teach, but because the chant was ingrained within his very soul and could belong to no other creature in the entire cosmos.

Also, the energy required to complete such a summoning only drained him to the point of exhaustion where it would instantly kill anything else. Therefore, Kerin very rarely called upon it and then only in total secrecy.

A soft golden ball of light appeared before him that quickly manifested into the form of serenely smiling golden lemur. Holding its snow white feathered wings out from its sides, the glowing mammal asked the already drooping Kerin what he wished to know.

A short but highly intense conversation took place and at its conclusion, the gently chuckling lemur faded away; leaving an exhausted and trembling Kerin to recover the strength needed for his return and the priceless gift that he wished to bestow upon a certain not quite human, blue eyed teenager.

-.-.-.-.-

The party had been raging all night, but as the moon rode across to the far side of the sky and the stars twinkled in the hour before dawn was due to make its appearance, a lone Celestial flapped his way into the center of the gathering then loudly called to gain everyone's attention.

Word of Kerin's return spread like wildfire and within minutes, crowds of loving couples had re-emerged from their hidden retreats to join ranks with those who had abruptly awoken from celebration induced slumber.

Walking up to Kerin and Jinnai as both rulers stood together, Tezuka slipped a protective arm around Fuji as he silently asked for the reason behind the urgent summons. Bowing to the dragon king and his mate, Kerin then called for Momo' and Ryoma to join them.

"I have an important announcement." the Celestial began the very second the Demi-Dragon and mongoose arrived. "The one called Fuji Syusuke is now the life mate of the dragon king. He is an immortal and as such, he can no longer be known just as a 'Blood'."

Turning to face the other four noble metallic dragons, Kerin bowed then spoke in ringing tones of absolute authority.

"Lord Bronze! Lord Sliver! Lord Platinum! Lady Copper! I ask the four of you; is Fuji Syusuke one of your kind? Speak true and I swear that your answer will never be questioned."

Gazing up at Tezuka while the mighty gold's siblings held a silent discussion, Fuji quietly asked what was going on.

None the wiser, Tezuka just held his lover as he wondered why his fellow metallic's had so firmly closed their minds to his.

Two minutes later, Kabaji took a few steps forward. Arching his neck and lifting he wings, his rarely heard voice proudly addressed the murmuring crowd.

"We are all in agreement; therefore all of dragon kind shall be in agreement. We stand beside the mighty gold's life mate and welcome him as one of our own." Drawing himself, the great bronze smiled to Fuji. It was clear to all he was really enjoying himself and taking a deep breath, he spoke again.

"The humans will always know you as Fuji Syusuke. But from here on, all shall speak your human name in dragon tongue. You are _Haohoji Wovu, _but you are also more. From this day forth..." Kabaji added while sweeping the entire gathering with his imperial gaze, "...you are _Thexyr gur... _"Dragon kin" and _Dniphurxih uwmuwi... "_The bringer of life!"

"And..." called Kerin as he raised his voice to be heard above the excited murmurs of the crowd, "...there is more! Listen my dragons! Listen and remember forever what I am about to tell you now. Mythic Brotherhood! All of you shall also remember this night and never let those who are yet to be born forget what shall now take place!"

Turning to face the gold and his mate, Kerin smiled warmly as he reached out to take their hands.

"The gift I wish to bestow upon you both is the gift of ever lasting appearance. Tezuka, that body you inhabit is now yours forever. You will never have to seek another nor grow up as a human again. Fuji, you too shall hold the same adult age and due to your incredible valor within the maze, this gift shall spread to your immediate blood kin should they wish to take it."

Looking around, Syusuke's eyes locked onto those of his brother, sister and parents. For Yumiko and their parents, the gift offered lasting knowledge and a permanent place in the world. But for Yuuta, immortality meant that he would never lose his beloved Saeki. Reaching out with a joyful cry, the youngest of the 'Blood's' held his equally rapturous love mate close; his ears hardly hearing Jinnai's next comments as the pair became aware only of each other.

"Lord Jinnai. The time for all races of the Brotherhood to hide upon the mortal realm is over." Lifting his voice, the ruler of the Celestials called out for all to hear; "If dragons and Hikari wish to remain bound and live on earth they may do so. But if any Hikari wishes to return home, their dragons are free to come with them or seek another bond mate of their choice."

"And..." called Jinnai above the sudden outbreak of excited cries, "...I hereby extend this invitation to all Mythics; to live in Varrock Jirakee in peace and harmony for as long as they wish!"

A great round of cheering rose up that quickly dissolved into excited chattering. Glaring around at the joyous crowd, Ryoma asked both Jinnai and Kerin what would happen to them.

"Why, isn't it obvious grandson of the gold?" beamed Kerin cheerfully. "Your life mate has become the same as yourself. You shall age together then regenerate as demons living on the mortal realm do."

Turning to gaze fondly at Fuji and the gold, Kerin told the smiling young life mates that all Mythic life had changed thanks to Fuji and Momo's bravery.

Running up to Tezuka and Fuji, Ryoma and Momo' were swiftly joined by their celebrating team mates and in the middle of all the wondrous acclaim, Oishi held Eiji tight under the silvery pre-dawn sky as he suddenly remembered something important.

"Then a time once passed will be lifted and renewed." the moon dog said quoting the ending of the foretold prophecy of Fuji's life. "Each Mythic stands before him, their lives once more reviewed."

"And all under the moonlight will rejoice due to his power great." Grinned Eiji while indicating the lowering full moon, "For he shall stand bound to the gold, forever as his mate."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

To Be Continued!

Next up, Fuji will learn to fly!


	140. A New Beginning 2

Greetings all! Sorry about the delay but I've been really busy helping to organize a fund raising quiz night for Second Chance Horse Rescue. (I swear my poor butt is NUMB after sitting on the floor for two hours stuffing endless info sheets into a mountain of plastic bags!) But now that all the hard work and driving around picking up the prizes is over... pause to raise an eyebrow at the mountain of STUFF filing my lounge room...I am able to sit down, relax and write for a bit while another big rainstorm drowns the paddocks, keeps the herd in their stables and me in the house. Cheers!

Disclaimer: Oh, if only the P.O.T boys WERE mine! They would really fly and the anime would be yaoi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"A new beginning"

Chapter 2

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fuji woke to the almost inaudible sound of someone creeping into his tent. Half lifting himself from Tezuka's embrace, he clutched at the light woolen blanket covering his and his life mate's naked bodies as his keen open eyes swept the dull light of the interfere to swiftly settle upon the grinning features of Mori Tatsunori.

Holding an index finger to his lips, the Fudomine demon indicated a need for silence before opening his mind for speech.

'_Keep you thoughts focused only on me so your dragon can't hear.'_

Frowning, Fuji briefly looked down on his slumbering lover before fixing the spiky haired Theerium with a killer glare.

'_Go away.' _

Grinning at the 'Blood's' dark expression, Mori crouched at the end of the bed to chuckle softly. Half extending his wings, he then pointed at Fuji's own lax flight limbs.

'_Do you want to mate with the gold like a real dragon should or not?'_

Snorting, Fuji roughly informed his unwelcome guest that now was hardly the time to be discussing it. '_Besides...' _he added with yawn, '..._I'm way too tired.' _

Eye lids drooping, Fuji stared to lie down again.

_'Yeah, okay. I'll admit that it is early, but where is your sense of fun? Just think of how amusing it'll be to see the look on Tezuka's face when he finds out that you've learnt to fly behind his back.'_

Pulling the blanket over his head, the 'Blood's' reply was a muffled groan.

Laughing quietly, Mori reached out to pull it down just enough so Fuji's head was exposed.

'_Think about this.' _the young demon told his scowling companion, '_it's quite clear to me just how 'switched on' to each other you are_ _at this time and dragons mate in the air right? So, if Tezuka was to see you in the air today, he may just forget himself and try to grab you. '_

Sitting up once more, Fuji rubbed his sleepy eyes with the back of a knuckle while moaning a quiet; "What about it?"

'_Don't you get it? If his royal high and mightiness sees you flying before you are ready and gets an uncontrollable urge to snatch you out of the sky, I can fully assure you that it won't be pleasant.'_

_'But Tezuka wouldn't...'_

_'Don't be too sure of that. Even the calmest dragon is driven by instinct and once the males need to mate is upon them, they get only one single thought in those microscopic animal brains of theirs; to catch the object of their desire and ruthlessly rape it into the ground!'_

_'His words are crude but he speaks the truth.' _said a new voice in Fuji's head and looking past Mori, the Tensai sighed a little as Jinnai pushed his way through the tent flaps. '_Forgive us dragon kin, but you do need our protection at this time. This fine young Theerium has been highly recommended by Aidon himself to be your flight teacher as he is considered to be one of the best flyers of his kind. His foster father Yasashiku has also spoken highly of his unique aerial abilities and I have much faith in him myself.'_

_'Okay.' _Yawned Fuji as he sat up straighter. '_But Tezuka...'_

_'Do not worry about your life mate.' _Jinnai cut in smoothly.

Leaning over the dragon king now starting to stir from his slumber, the ruler of the angel folk drew the glowing fingertips of his left hand across Tezuka's brow. Voicing a long sigh, the mighty gold's partly raised head slumped limply against his pillow and in the silence that followed, the only sound to be heard was the quiet snoring of deep sleep.

"There" said Jinnai quietly. "I have cast a special spell upon him that will keep him locked safely in the arms of sleep until today's lesson is over and we'll need to think of ways to occupy him during the days to come. Fuji Syusuke..." he added gravely while placing both hands on the youth's shoulders and gazing directly into the teenager's troubled face. "...I can sense how disappointed and upset you are, but please understand just how necessary it is for you to be trained without interference."

"Saa... I guess so." Fuji replied distractedly.

Smiling, Jinnai produced a package from inside of his robes. Presenting it to Fuji, he then motioned for Mori to precede him from the tent.

"This clothing has been specially made as is befitting of your new high status among my people. Once you are dressed, please join us outside."

Once his company had departed, the willowy youth leaned over his lover. Gently kissing Tezuka's quiet lips, Fuji then softly pressed his forehead against his life mate's own.

"Sweet dreams." he whispered tenderly. Drawing back, Fuji then smiled wistfully while lovingly cradling Tezuka's right cheek in his palm. "I'll learn as fast as I can." Stroking the dragon king's hair out of his closed eyes, the Tensai promised his swift return. "And then..." he murmured while lightly running his fingertips down the sides of Tezuka's face to linger upon his chin and side of his throat, "...I'll show you how well I can fly so you can chase me."

Gracefully pushing to his feet, Fuji then turned his attention to the package. Slowly unwrapping it, he gave the silky black garb within a quiet smile. The top was made of the finest, thinnest most supple leathers he had ever touched. The low cut collar designed to expose his collar bones and upper chest and the cuffs of the loose arm length sleeves were trimmed with pure white incredibly soft fur and the matching trousers were wonderfully pliable and comfortable.

Poking his tail through the hole in the back so he could pull the lower garment into place was easy enough. But when it came to pulling the top on, his new wings presented a small problem. It had been simple enough to dress then disrobe with Tezuka's ardent assistance. But with his life mate sound asleep, Fuji spent a moment frowning over the mild puzzle the large appendages presented.

An image quickly came to his mind of him looking like a normal human and by concentrating upon it, his new dragon features shimmered then faded out.

"So that's how its done." he chuckled to himself and once he was dressed, he created a very clear image in his mind of him with wings, horn, and tail. Seconds later he stood magically adorned and smirking his satisfaction, he sat down to draw a light weight pair of snow white fur boots over his feet.

Wriggling his toes, he spent a moment enjoying the warm soft comfort as he ran both hands up the sides of his new footwear. Ending on his lower legs halfway up to his knees, Fuji knew they would nicely keep his feet from freezing and pulling on a pair of matching gloves, he clipped a low slung belt decorated with a large red, yellow and orange phoenix feather attached to a tan leather triangle around his waist before turning to face Tezuka once more.

The dragon king had rolled onto his side and now lay in a loose ball with the edge of the blanket just covering the top of his nose. To Fuji's warmly glowing eyes, he looked like a sleeping child and tenderly tucking the bedding into place, the Tensai gave his life mate the parting gift of his loving kiss before squaring his shoulders and marching determinedly from the tent.

-.-.-.-.-

Outside, the low angle of the sun coupled to a blanket of light misty fog just starting to lift from the dewy grass showed Fuji that the hour was earlier than he had first thought and for a few seconds, he gazed enviously around at the silent ring of surrounding tents.

The shelter that he shared with Tezuka had been set up a little way apart from the others beneath the shade of a large maple tree. Two Hikari soldiers had been stationed before its entrance and bowing, they quietly wished the dragon kin a swift and safe learning process.

Quickly joining the yawning Tensai, Mori gave a low whistle of appreciation as he briefly ran smoldering eyes over Fuji's new garment. For a long moment, the young demon's unsettling gaze lingered on the belt decoration highlighting the Tensai's groin area before turning to face the waiting Jinnai.

"Right!" said Mori crisply while eagerly rubbing his hands together. "Let's get started! Now Fuji, it's like this. Flying is not just some crude mechanical process; it's a delicate art form." Whirling about on his toes, he allowed his wings to bend and tail to whip smoothly with the movement. "Poetry in motion. You must become one with the wind and clouds and above all; feel no fear. Fear of falling or being hurt will seriously inhibit you. Hmm... not to mention how badly it affects your performance." he seriously added while cradling his chin with his right hand.

Abruptly, Mori became all smiles once more as his voice took on a business like quality.

"First, you stand like this." he demonstrated by dropping into a half crouch, bracing his legs then lifting his wings. "Forget about just lifting off like superman, because you'll need to kick off from the ground as your wings come down."

Straightening, he then led his student well away from the tents to a nice clear space of open grass. 

"Now of course the best way to learn how to fly is to do it, so follow my lead. Wings up, legs ready... now GO!"

Crouching low, Fuji then sprang into the air as his wings flapped down for the all important first down sweep. However, the youth quickly discovered that maintaining a steady, smooth beat wasn't as easy as it looked and as it often happens with young birds and bats just starting to find their flight limbs, Fuji over balanced upon hitting an air pocket which caused him to flutter ungracefully back to the ground.

"Ah yes, well that happens." Mori commented lightly as he touched down. "You maybe a dragon kin, but you sure don't have a flight instinct; well not yet anyway... but you will in good time."

Picking himself up, Fuji calmly dusted the loose grass and soil from his hair and clothes before making a second attempt. But instead of going straight up, Fuji flew a distance of one hundred meters about two meters off the ground before untidily spilling onto the grass once more.

"Much better!" sang Mori as he enthusiastically applauded the Tensai's efforts. "I can see that your new wings need to develop the strength to carry you _before _you can kiss the clouds; plus you need to learn how to handle the 'aerial speed bumps' that are the air pockets so let us concentrate on some strengthening exercises and a lot of low flying first."

For the next hour, Fuji tackled the challenge of mastering his new abilities with the same grim determination that he put into his tennis training and by mid morning, he was comfortably soaring around ten meters off the ground and able to accomplish each new gliding, stability and landing test that Mori put to him.

Coming in at a shallow angle, Fuji glided then flipped himself upright for landing with a quick upward beat of his wings. Standing perfectly straight, he folded the gleaming sails against his back before smiling happily at his teacher.

Nodding his approval, Mori was just about to suggest a little height flying when a grim faced Yuki suddenly arrived on the scene. He had been Fuji's guardian all of the 'Blood's' life and causing a stammering Mori to step back a few paces as the tall angel man quietly bayed into the young demon's face, Yuki furiously demanded that he be the only one to teach the dragon kin how to fly.

Sympathizing with the Hikari's anger, Jinnai stepped in to explain his reasons for choosing the demon over himself and upon being gently told that Mori had more experience at aerobatic and bad weather flying, the fuming blond warrior firmly but politely exploded in his ruler's astonished face.

His red face remaining bland, his golden eyes flashing with hell fire, Yuki expressed his outrage with the intensity of an approaching tornado that was frightening enough to make even the watching Kerin never wish to dispute him. But standing firm in the face of the respected warrior's wrath, Jinnai tried soothing Yuki's extreme annoyance by promising that he could take over after a few days.

Far from being mollified, Yuki's affronted warrior's spirit reacted the only way it knew how; by savagely challenging the young demon to mortal combat.

Fuji instantly sprang to Mori's defense and while a Hikari ruler, a Celestial lord and one dragon kin tried to calm the growing storm that was hurricane Yuki, the young Thleerium from Fudomine tennis club brightened as an idea suddenly occurred to him.

Placing his fingers in his mouth, he cut loose with a loud piercing whistle that immediately cut through the argument and in the tense silence that followed, the youth swaggered a little as he coolly voiced an alternative.

"I'll accept your combat Yuki, but only on my terms. Instead of fighting with weapons, I challenge you to a flight contest and the winner shall claim the undisputed right to teach Fuji all that he needs to know. Do you agree?"

It was a tense moment for if the proud warrior refused, the whole situation could quickly turn ugly. But to everyone's vast relief, Yuki regally agreed and with the terms met, the angel and the demon turned to speak to Jinnai. At his suggestion, the pair would race from one end of the realm to the other and back again and producing a large quill and parchment from out of hammer space, the king of the Varrock Jirakee quickly drew a detailed map of the route that he wanted the combatants to follow.

Word of the challenge soon spread around and thirty minutes later, a huge crowd gathered to watch the contest. Sitting with Kerin and Jinnai on Kabaji's neck, Fuji sighed over all of the fuss that the disagreement as to who would train him had caused.

'_Enjoy it Haohoji Wovu.' _laughed the bronze as he prepared to follow the racers. '_After all, it's not every day that we all get to see such rare entertainment and I always have been curious about Mori's full flight potential.'_

_'Oh, he is good.' _sent Tachibana smugly. '_He can fly even better and faster than I can and I'm confident that he can put the angel prince in his place.'_

_'We shall see.' _Jinnai commented with a hint of frostiness in his mind tone as the copper dragon Healing Flames lifted her wings high.

Bringing them down with a sudden harsh beat that lifted her off the ground, the challengers took off like well trained falcons sent to attack a passing flock of pigeons and within seconds, the pair had dwindled to tiny dots against the open vaults of the heavens.

Bellowing with the joyful anticipation of a good show, Kabaji quickly soared into the air after them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Mythic life first appeared upon the raw environment that was infant Earth, the magical flying creatures swiftly discovered that all spoken words were instantly ripped away by the howling winds streaming about them during fast flight. Thanks to their inner unearthly powers, they quickly developed the ability for telepathic communication and by using words of the mind, those possessing wings or able to run upon the air soon found they could exchange ideas or direction even when moving as fast as they were capable of. Such an efficient and pure form of speech was later taught to other creatures possessing similar mental skills but those born to fly still retained the strongest powers.

Directing a mischievous grin at his opponent, Mori opened his mind to smugly speak with the ease of long practice.

'_Give up feather duster; no one can beat me at this game.'_

Soaring straight towards the roof of the sky, Yuki answered with grim determination.

'_I have out flown peregrine falcons, sea eagles, young dragons and many of my own kind.'_

Laughing, Mori drove himself higher.

'_But can you do this?'_

With a flip of his tail, the young demon performed an unexpected sharp turn that instantly sent him plummeting downwards. Startled by the sudden movement, Yuki ground his teeth in frustration as he followed. For a long moment, the growling angel man wondered how the Thleerium had been able to change direction so abruptly. Then, his narrowing eyes fixed upon the youth's long lizard like tail and the answer became painfully clear.

Unlike himself, demons possessed a natural rudder that granted them faster, more efficient movement that allowed them to curve through the air as easily as a dolphin could curve through water. Armed with the grim knowledge that his rival had a distinct advantage, Yuki straightened his body. Placing his arms tight against his sides and folding his wings to his back he arrowed his way down to rapidly catch up with his opponent.

Diving downwards at a perilously high speed, it seemed to the concerned spectators that the racing rivals were about to slam headlong into the unforgiving ground. But mere seconds from impact, both combatants snapped their wings open and dramatically curved upwards to once again surge powerfully back into the sky. 

Feeling his pounding heart leap into his throat, Fuji couldn't help voicing a short gasp of fear as his open eyes drank in the highly disturbing sight of such frightfully dangerous antics. Knowing full well that his dearest friend was taking part in such a deadly activity purely for his benefit, the panting Tensai fretted and vowed he'd never be able to forgive himself if something terrible was to befall his beloved guardian.

Picking up on his rider's dark thoughts, Kabaji grinned wickedly as he turned his head to gaze upon Fuji's troubled face.

'_Hikari were born to do this just as much as demons and dragons. No harm will come to Yuki, but both must add the spice of very real danger if they are to prove themselves.'_

Far from being reassured, Fuji shuddered coldly as the mighty bronze followed the aerial fighters towards a deep canyon now looming like some dry open wound forcefully cut out of the grassy plains below.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Two sets of flight limbs; one leathery, one feathered, furiously beat in unison. A blond Hikari and a dark haired demon swung towards the ground then rushed down the sandy gully a scant meter above the tan soil. On either side, towering walls of sand stone watched in silence as the racers shot past in a desperate dash for supremacy. Each one determined not to yield to the might of the other, the combatants charged down a straight section that soon curved sharply to the left. Zooming along the above ground pathway, Mori smirked; his purple eyes glittering with eager anticipation as he pulled slightly ahead of his rival.

Wings pumping, he followed the canyon as it sloped upwards towards a towering stone archway spanning the yawning valley of rock. His golden eyes hard and sharp as flint, Yuki flew level with the young demon's hips as they approached the new part of the valley.

He knew the area well, for his commanders had always bought him and the other youngsters to the place for grueling flight training and Yuki had nothing but bad memories of it. Called; "The howling valley" the upper reaches of the canyon lay beneath the constant assault of heavy prevailing winds and those belonging to the heavenly armies often went there to practice the highly difficult task of launching and landing in the powerful head winds.

Wary but confident, the stoic angel man entered the valley at full speed; his smirking rival just a head space in front of him. Passing beneath the archway's shadow, the full force of the wind's strength hit both flyers; the harsh impact of the roaring gale momentarily throwing them back as their wings adjusted to the furious change of air pressure.

Allowing the fierce currents to rush through his lifting feathers, Yuki stabilized his position then forged ahead. Dropping slightly behind, Mori flattened his wings and by sweeping them forwards them he was able push his way through the hurricane.

A little further along, the gully boasted several more arches of stone; some thicker than others that hung suspended at varying heights and rushing at them, Yuki and Mori shot above or zipped below them as they passed through.

Abruptly, the warring pair charged out of the valley to race their way into the shadowy gloom of a towering pine forest. Each tall sentinel stood around four meters apart and with barely enough room for their wings to beat, the high speed combatants weaved and maneuvered their way around rough bark trucks or over and under the thick logs of fallen giants caught in the lower branches of their nearest neighbors.

With no room for error the fighters flew carefully but to those watching, the two seemed to be charging with reckless abandon where the slightest mistake could mean death and watching from his place above the canopy, Fuji sweated from the intense emotions of distress as he silently prayed for his guardian's safety.

Daring his feather winged adversary to follow him, Mori flew perilously close to the lower branches; his cheerful laughter streaming away on the breeze even as the tips of the pine needles lashed at his face.

Swinging wide, Yuki avoided the worst of the reaching wooden fingers. But then, a large spider web strung between two trees directly ahead of him caught him by surprise. Throwing his arms before his face, he couldn't quite fully suppress his yelp of dismay as he forcefully collided with the insect laden strands; much to Mori's snickering amusement.

'_You had better hope that's not a bird eating spider now sitting on your head.'_

Violently twisting himself this way and that, Yuki cursed furiously under his breath as he barrel rolled while pawing frantically at his hair. Feeling the spider catch on his madly weaving fingers, the proud blond sent the shocked arachnid slamming into a tree with one savage flick of his wrist.

Meanwhile, Mori was having an unexpected problem of own. Too busy laughing at his rival to notice where he was going, the unfortunate Thleerium had passed too close to a tree full of bees and with the entire hive in angry pursuit, Mori was indulging in rather wild aerial antics in an all out desperate attempt to out run the furious swarm.

Allowing a pleased laugh to float from his lips, Yuki zigzagged around several more trees as he rapidly approached the forest's end.

Seeing the demon and angel emerge mostly unscathed from the barrier of trees, the 'Blood' couldn't help but sigh in relief as the battling flyers started racing over a large area of rolling grasslands.

Choosing to fly just above the ground, the pair cut a short lived path in the grass as the slender emerald strands momentarily flattened from the down drafts caused by the racer's wing beats. A few minutes later, they passed over a huge mirror like lake that was followed by the appearance of the Hikari palace on the horizon.

Reaching the proud structure, Mori and Yuki shot wing tip to wing tip around its tallest spire then started their return sprint.

This time, the two were able to fly clear of the forest and once past the trees they re-entered the valley of winds. With the powerful gale blowing behind them, the racers moved like speeding bullets as they furiously wove their way up and down the natural cutting.

Within a minute, the pair had cleared the canyons and with nothing but open sky leading up to the tall hills marking the upper realm's western boundary, a grim faced Yuki and Mori flew neck and neck as they rushed towards the finish line.

On all sides, excited spectators erupted into a storm of wild cheering; the noise swelling in volume and gaiety as Jinnai waited beside Healing Flames to determine the winner.

Arching up, the rivals plummeted to the ground the swooped low to charge in over the grass. Shooting past the copper dragon as two high speed blurs, Mori and Yuki slowed themselves by rising high then floating down as a lazy double helix spiral to sprawl exhausted upon the ground.

Slowly pushing themselves into sitting positions, demon and angel man threw their sweat soaked heads back; their mouths agape as painfully heaving lungs gulped greedily at the sweet air. Worn out flight limbs trembling as they fought to catch their breaths, neither one of the fighters noticed the lengthy conversation going on nearby.

Heads close together, Jinnai and Healing Flames urgently discussed the outcome in low, urgent tones. Inviting Fuji and Kabaji to their sides, they asked for the 'Blood' and bronze's opinion before turning to Kerin for the final say.

Holding his wings out from his sides, the ruler of the Celestials spent several long minutes gazing seriously at the resting warriors before his silver eyes softened and a pleased smile curved his lips.

"Kagakuyuki. Mori Tatsunori, please approach me."

Leaping to their feet, the Thleerium and Hikari swiftly strode forwards to kneel respectfully before Kerin.

Leaning down, the proud Celestial gently asked them to stand. Lightly placing both hands on their shoulders, Kerin gazed deeply into Mori and Yuki's eyes as he spoke in soft tones of quiet pride.

"The winner of the race..." pausing, he gave them an affectionate fatherly smile, "...is both of you."

"What?"

Yuki and Mori hadn't meant to speak in unison, but the same puzzled word simultaneously burst forth as they incredulously eyed the high ranking angel man.

"You both win." said Kerin quietly. "You both crossed the finish together, therefore you both come first."

"But..." sputtered Mori while worriedly rubbing at the back of his head. "...how can Fuji have two teachers?"

"It's very simple my friend." stated Jinnai proudly. "You Mori shall teach the dragon kin the art of high speed aerial maneuvers; something my son cannot do as effectively since he does not have a tail. However, Kagakuyuki has proven that he can handle strong winds and treacherous air pockets so we..." Jinnai indicated his fellow race judges with a wave of his hand, "...have decided that he will handle that part of Fuji's education. As for his basic training, Mori shall teach him in the morning and Fuji's afternoons shall belong to my son."

For a few seconds, the youthful demon and stoic Hikari warrior stared at each other. Then as Fuji smiled and nodded his approval, the two silently agreed to the outcome of their contest with a quiet handshake.

"Good." said Kerin with satisfaction. Gazing up at the sky, he calmly noticed that since it was now early afternoon, Yuki could commence with Fuji's training once lunch was over.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pulled out of his slumber from the persistent discomfort of a full bladder, Tezuka yawned as he sleepily reached across the bed for Fuji. His hand encountering nothing but an empty space, the dragon king snapped wide awake and sat up to glare about at his surroundings.

Judging from the dim light filtering into the tent, Tezuka guessed it to be late afternoon and opening his mind, he questioned his life mate's location. An instant answer confirming that Fuji was close relaxed him and pushing to his feet, the mighty gold decided to answer his now rather urgent call of nature before seeking out his lover's company.

Pushing through the tent flaps, he paused to nod regally to those guarding his dwelling before his roving eyes settled upon his life mate's willowy form.

The Tensai was sitting with the rest of team Seigaku under the spreading shade of a large oak tree; the remains of their early dinner scattered around them as they laughed, drank different beverages and traded stories.

Torn between wanting to go straight to Fuji's side and emptying his bladder, Tezuka hissed his annoyance then headed for the trees. Fuji's loving embrace could wait but not his swollen abdomen and stalking into the surrounding woodlands, the dragon king frowned as it dawned on him just how long he had slept. Even when he had been up all night, he still woke at dawn as it just wasn't in his nature to sleep the day away and the unknown reason for his long slumber puzzled him.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he failed to notice anyone else was near until he suddenly tripped over an ankle protruding from a low growing thicket.

Jerked back into the here and now by the abrupt movement of his body pitching forwards wed to a somewhat embarrassed chuckle floating out of the undergrowth, Tezuka frowned as he found himself glaring down at Sengoku's naked back.

"Err... hi." the angel man said with a happy grin, his face turning as red as his hair as he lowed his wings to mostly conceal Raikiri's equally bare body lying beneath him. "Nice evening, isn't it?"

Stepping right over the lovers prone bodies, Tezuka blatantly ignored their giggles as he grimly marched on. However, a small sweat drop pearled on his head as an erotic groan drifted into his ears and his thoughts returned to Fuji.

Finding a correctly deserted spot, Seigaku's captain completed his business then quickly teleported back to his waiting life mate and to a good meal that would settle his unusually demanding stomach.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next morning, Tezuka was taken from Fuji's side by Kabaji imperiously ordering him to attend some urgent and important dragon business. At first, the gold had refused and told the bronze that he was more than capable of handling any situation. But then Jinnai had entered the tent and after a short, heated argument, the grumbling dragon king had reluctantly allowed himself to be led away.

Once the coast was clear, a smiling Fuji retrieved his hidden garb and once dressed, he had hurried to Mori for his morning lesson. They had spent the first part of the day practicing his take off's and coping with the way the air currents pushed his body about during flight. Lunch followed, and then it fell to Yuki to fine tune his techniques of landing and gliding.

Meanwhile, poor Tezuka wiggled, squirmed and fretted as he listened to his fellow nobles and their bond Hikari endlessly droning on about every conceivable dragon related subject under the sun. Bored, restless and highly annoyed, the king of dragons kept betraying the worst of his agitation by constantly glaring up at the distant sky.

The sun had been riding across the blue expanse for hours on end and as the hot golden ball began to sink towards the horizon, Tezuka began to snort and growl under his breath as his huge curving talons made shallow furrows in the loose soil beneath his feet.

Totally missing Jinnai's polite enquiry regarding the gold's opinion on the raising of dragon hatchlings now that dragons were free to travel between worlds, Tezuka startled then replied to his creator's second prompting with a distracted; "Hnn?" that brought grins of amusement to the faces of his subjects and friends alike.

Merrily shaking his head, the king of the angel folk also took note of the lowering sun and standing; he firmly clapped his hands twice to signal the meeting's end.

"Tezuka, a moment please." he pleasantly asked as the others started to leave.

Inwardly sighing, the mighty gold reined in his impatience. However, his killer glare told his serene companion the full extent of his irritation. Ignoring the ice stare of doom, Jinnai calmly requested that his dragon son report to him early next morning.

For a long moment, Tezuka's lower lip trembled as a light sheen of moisture seemed to coat his stern russet orbs and a few seconds, Jinnai honestly thought that the mighty dragon was going to cry. But the appearance of extreme sorrow was only an illusion brought on by the angle of the setting sun and lifting his right hand, the Hikari overlord lovingly stroked the side of the great gold's lowered muzzle.

"Tyfh, I know you want to be with Fuji but you may suffocate him with your affections when he may need his space."

Remembering how much he had once resisted the youth's charms to avoid the very thing that Jinnai spoke of, Tezuka's scaly brow creased in consternation.

"Jinnai, I feared I was going to lose him in the maze. Now, I just want to stay by his side."

"And you will." smiled Jinnai knowingly. "Soon the two of you will have all the time you could ever wish for. But for now, let him have a little room so he can spend time with his friends and get used to having his dragon features before he needs to start using them."

Puffing a small cloud of steam, Tezuka solemnly told the Hikari how much he was looking forward to teaching his life mate how to fly.

"All the more reason for him to get used to his wings." answered Jinnai; his face perfectly serious as he lifted his own feathered wings. "Hatchlings can't fly until they have grown and humans weren't meant to fly until they have discovered their wings on their own. Just give him a few days to get used to being the dragon kin and then he'll be ready for you; I promise."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rising above the upper realm, the morning sun beamed its warmth onto a large grassy meadow below. A sapphire blue river cut through the landscape causing a vivid contrast against the green. Millions of tiny golden stars danced and sparkled upon the water's tranquil surface and crouched beside such flawless natural splendor, a huge gold dragon relaxed as a tall winged man groomed his extended left wing.

For long time, the pair talked easily about many things. But towards midday, Tezuka expressed a keen desire to go and see his life mate. Smiling, Jinnai had held the great creature's face in his arms. Soothing the gold's impatience with quiet words, he then brushed his finger tips across the dragon's brow and before he realized what was happening, Tezuka had fallen beneath the Hikari's powerful sleep spell.

Safely rended unconscious, the mighty gold remained completely oblivious to Fuji and Yuki's timely arrival.

Cuddling Tezuka's muzzle, Fuji wistfully declared that he hated seeing his life mate forced into an enchanted slumber. But at the same time, he had to admit that learning to fly without Tezuka's knowledge was fun and the surprise would certainly add a lot of spice to the excitement of their eventual mating.

Turning to Jinnai, the slender teenager then asked how soon he would be ready to demonstrate his new found ability.

"I can see just why the others call you a Tensai." said Jinnai with a grin. "When I was disguised as Yamoto, I always noticed just how swiftly you mastered each new tennis skill and I see you've been just as quick to master flying. However..." the Hikari held up a warning finger, "...you still have a lot to learn. I have been thinking, and maybe its time for Tezuka to see you trying your wings. But..." he sternly added to curb Fuji's sudden excitement, "...I absolutely forbid his interference and you're mating until Yuki, Mori and Healing Flames declare you to be ready."

Disappointed but fully understanding, Fuji asked if Tezuka could see him flying that afternoon.

Folding his arms across his chest while half extending his large wings, Jinnai forcefully informed the dragon kin that his life mate could see him in the air the following day.

"For now, fly for Yuki. Today you must practice taking off and landing in a strong head wind. Once Tezuka has seen what you can do, I'll arrange a meeting for you with Healing Flames as there is far more you need to know about mating with a dragon than mere flying."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

To Be Continued...

Okay, okay! I know... bit of a cliffy there but I want to keep building up the excitement and suspense. Cue evil laughter. Next chapter, Fuji will rise and the chase will be on. For you my beloved readers, I now give you a chance to suggest what kind of flying Fuji should know about or what kind of odd situation he could find himself in as he goes for his final lesson. Then... Fuji and Tezuka will get it on! WOOOOOOT! HOT YAOI AHEAD!


	141. A New Beginning 3

Okay people, here are a few words that I know that some folk LOVE to read: "This chapter is just a little bit longer than usual so please give yourself plenty of time to read it."

Woot! I started out with the basic idea for this chapter but during the course of writing, it took on a life all of its own and almost started turning into an epic novel unto itself! lol. But of course this is THE chapter that everyone has been hanging out for and I hope that you the reader won't be disappointed.

WARNING!

This chapter contains sexual references, male-male love and adult themes. If such a thing offends then please do not read.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"A New Beginning"

Chapter 3

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-,-,-

"You can fly."

The three words were spoken in quiet tones of sorrowful surprise. Half turning away from his life mate's closed eye gaze, Tezuka became lost in thought while staring out at the river valley below.

He had woken at dawn to wrap his arms around his sleeping lover. Snuggling closer, he had gently teased his partner awake by nibbling at Fuji's delicate ears and tenderly caressing the youth's warm bare skin. Manifesting their dragon features both had then spent half an hour reveling in the glory of erotic foreplay before sealing their bond with the passion of their ardent love making.

Mindful that a large host of their friends remained camped nearby, the two did their utmost best to keep quiet. However, a few low pitched rumblings drifted forth from their tent to drill behind the ear bones of most Mythics to pull them from their slumbers.

Stimulated by the resonating vibrations, a wide assortment of wondrous creatures immediately embraced their own lovers to celebrate their own wonderfully rapturous relationships.

Couplings were normally considered to be a very private thing and most of those now enjoying their holiday in the upper realm usually wouldn't allow others to hear them. But as the sun steadily climbed into a flawless morning sky, usual inhibitions were thrown to wind as the entire camp hummed to the harmonious sound of love's sweet song.

The last thing Tezuka recalled before Jinnai had entered his tent was the fantastic sensation of drifting off into a very relaxed slumber while holding his satisfied lover against him. Unbeknown to the dragon king, Fuji had been taken from him around an hour later and as he lay in the arms of Hikari induced deep sleep, the willowy dragon kin had worked hard at his flight training.

Watching the mighty gold gazing out over the landscape surrounding them, Fuji remembered the exhilaration he'd felt when his flight teachers had declared him to be ready for Tezuka's observation and how excited he had been when Jinnai had gone to waken the sleeping gold.

But now as Tezuka continued to stare at the valley in silence, Fuji's joy was muted. To those watching, it seemed that Tezuka was furious but Fuji knew him better than anyone; even Jinnai and that despite the appearance of cold anger, Tezuka was in fact shocked beyond words by the unexpected revelation of the 'Blood's' new abilities.

He had wanted to teach his lover the art of flying; had dreamed of it from the very first moment he'd ever laid eyes on Fuji's wings. To suddenly learn that his life mate had gained the ability without his assistance had been somewhat of a bitter blow to his self esteem yet at the same time, he could see the sense... once Jinnai had explained the reason behind his precautions... as his mind mused over the events of the past fifteen minutes.

He had woken from a deep sleep to find Fuji gone and Jinnai smiling down on him. Tezuka had then followed the angel man to a high plateau overlooking a pleasant river valley where he had been treated to the surprising sight of his beloved 'Blood' soaring through the sky between Yuki and Mori.

Just as he was getting over the sudden shock, he instantly received another. Fuji dropped into a steep dive that sent him plummeting downward at a frightening speed. Feeling his heart leap into his throat, a wild eyed Tezuka had jumped forwards; only to slam to an abrupt halt and stare in wide eyed disbelief as his lover snapped his wings out to skim only a few inches above the ground.

Arms dangling, Fuji chuckled as his finger tips trailed through the tops of the grass. Gaining enough height to turn comfortably, the Tensai had then swooped back and jerked his body upright with a few quick flips of his wings. Landing close by, he'd strolled to Tezuka and smiling, Fuji playfully reached out to close his life mate's hanging jaw with an index finger.

Astonishment, fear and relief spent a long moment battling for dominance within Tezuka's russet orbs. Then a new emotion; annoyance replaced the conflict and to Fuji's utter dismay, Tezuka had turned his back on him.

Now as the fresh easterly winds sighed over the grass lands to howl joyfully through the landscape below, Tezuka stood motionless; the cool breezes tugging at his messy hair as he silently struggled with his vehemence.

He knew he should be happy for the demonstration had proved that he could soon pursue his lover through the clouds. But at the same time, feelings of betrayal and disappointment waged war upon his emotions thus preventing him from expressing the approval he wanted to show. He wanted to throw his arms around Fuji then congratulate the 'Blood's' teachers but his usual stubborn pride held his tongue and bound his hands.

Folding his arms across his chest, Tezuka snorted a thin cloud of steam and glared as if blaming the sparkling waterway snaking its way westward for his current situation.

Behind him, Fuji and his instructors exchanged several worried glances before the Tensai decided to act. Squaring his narrow shoulders, Fuji marched up to lay a gentle hand on Tezuka's left shoulder.

'_Tezuka, are you angry?'_

Reaching up to lightly cover Fuji's hand with one of his own, Tezuka carefully caressed the backs of Fuji's legs with his tail as he answered.

'_Angry? No Pamujat pmuut, I am not angry. I'm confused and little hurt perhaps, but not angry.'_

Turning around, Tezuka loosely wrapped his tail around Fuji's slender form; his eyes briefly closing from the strange sensation of his shadowed joy as Fuji's own tail curved around his legs. Swinging his wings forward, he lowered the clawed tips until they were resting lightly on the 'Blood's' shoulders and lifting his hands, he tenderly held Fuji's heart shaped face in his palms.

'_I wanted to teach you, but now I can see why Jinnai hid your training from me. When I first saw you in the sky today, my first impulse was to chase you.'_

_'And why didn't you my beloved Tyfh?'_

Lovingly tracing Fuji's teasing smile with the tips of his thumbs, Tezuka then ever so gently ran his fingertips against the smooth warmth of the dragon kin's short horns as he explained.

'_Fuji, you are so damned hot in those new clothes...' _ Controlling himself with an effort, Tezuka placed his hands on Fuji's waist and by drawing several deep breaths, he was able to continue to speak without giving into his urges. '_You are not yet ready for me my Haohogi Wovu, I can see that now. To mate, you must be able to fly far, fast, and above all, strong. Also...' _Tezuka paused to hold Fuji against him; his right cheek resting on the crown of the youth's head as he spoke, '..._your body will need more time to prepare.'_

Drawing back, Tezuka held Fuji's hands and gazing deeply into his lover's dazzling cerulean orbs, the king of all dragon kind gravely informed the trembling dragon kin that he would never be able to forgive himself if was to seriously hurt the one he loved during the throes of his passion.

'_I won't be myself.' _Tezuka went on to say as they gently squeezed each other's palms. '_A dragon's mating instinct is a powerful thing. The need to join with you will override my every emotion and thought.' _

_'Meaning...?'_

_'It means that I won't be gentle with you.'_

For a moment, Fuji stared into Tezuka's troubled eyes. He looked so worried and with good reason. Healing Flames, Jinnai and others had repeatedly warned Fuji that dragon mating was nothing more than a brutal rape that occurred at the end of a long hard chase and that such an act was hard enough on the females let alone himself.

"A female's body is designed by nature to more easily accommodate a male's sexual penetration." The copper dragon had once told him. "But your only lower opening is not."

Healing Flames had then gone into explaining her plans for making Tezuka's entrance easier on him and it was only by focusing so thoroughly upon those thoughts that Fuji was able to listen to Tezuka now without shuddering from thoughts of the intense pain that could soon be inflicted upon him.

Noticing the way Tezuka was trembling, Fuji tried to reassure him. Letting go of Fuji's hands, Tezuka stepped back; his face a mask of anguish as his sensible mind ruthlessly screamed at his aching heart, his distressed soul, and quenched the fires burning in his loins. He knew what he had to do now and he hated it with a vengeance. But armed with the knowledge that he would do anything that he had to in order to protect the one he loved, Tezuka said some words that felt as if a Dark Hunter's sword was tearing out the very center of his being.

'_I am going to leave you for a little while so you can continue your training and once you are ready, I will mate with you when you call to me.'_

"No!" Fuji hadn't meant to gasp the word out loud, but Tezuka's totally unexpected announcement had rocked him to the core. "You don't have to leave!" A sudden unreasonable fear of abandonment sent panic creeping into Fuji's tone. "We've braved worse than this! If you are so worried we can sleep in separate tents, but there is no reason for you to leave!"

The shock and pain in Fuji's open eyes hurt Tezuka more than he would ever care admit but his mind was resolute. He would leave for a few weeks until his life mate's body was fully ready for the rough trial to come.

Fuji's beautiful young face was etched with grief as Tezuka took a few steps back but at least the duration of this parting would be short. Lifting his wings, Tezuka felt a tiny measure of comfort.

'_My decision is final, but our separation will be brief. Syusuke, when your body flows with strength, when the heat engulfs you and your mate mark pulses, roar for me. Roar as long and loud as you can. I'll be waiting, and when I hear your summons riding strong upon the winds, I'll come to claim you.'_

Forcing himself to turn away, Tezuka took to the sky; the deep throated sound of his roars causing both the land and the air to vibrate as he transformed into his true dragon body.

Instantly, Fuji tried to follow. However the strong hands of his flight teachers reached out to grasp him and too caught up in his grief to fight against them, all the strength drained from his legs as he sadly sank onto his knees.

'_Do not grieve Thexyr gur.' _

Lifting his head with an effort, Fuji gazed sadly into Jinnai's gently smiling face.

'_This is the way of dragons and you are now a part of their ancient lore. Kerin and myself will keep him company so don't worry. The mighty gold knows what he is doing and the time will pass before you know it.'_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

For Fuji, the following day passed in a blur of confusion. He had always put Tezuka's needs and feelings before his own. It was why he had never hesitated to take on impossibly dangerous tasks because the end result had always been worth it. His ultimate reward had been the wonderful closeness that had always followed each of his selfless acts and the blissful thrill that came from the unbreakable bonds of love that they shared.

But now that Tezuka had left, Fuji suddenly found himself caught in the same turmoil of resentment that he had felt when Tezuka had sneaked away to Germany. How long ago that all seemed now.

At first, Fuji had sat listlessly staring at the grass. He failed to answer any of Yuki's gentle questions and out of sheer worry, the angel man had finally picked the motionless youth up to carry him back to his tent.

Once safely hidden from the sorrowing gaze of his friends, the Tensai had spent the next half hour or so quietly keening the result of his confused disappointment into the warmth of Yuki's chest. Once the spasms had run their course, Fuji leaned his forehead on Yuki's left shoulder as a string of gasping complaints had started to puff from his lips.

"I shed blood for him." Fuji whispered sadly. "I endured the pain of our long separation then I gave up my life force for him. I nearly died yet it didn't matter to me as long as it kept Tezuka safe. We fought a war together then faced death himself to return here."

Sitting up, Fuji became calmer as he rubbed at his streaming eyes with the backs of his hands. "We became soul bound life mates and I faced the maze so I could become immortal like he is. I never thought we would have to be apart again and now this happens."

Sad smile replacing his tears, Fuji voiced a soft sorrowful chuckle. "I can still hear him you know. His voice keeps whispering in the back of my mind, telling me not to be sad but to rejoice in thoughts of our time ahead. Saa... bit hard to do that when I can't hold him."

Filled with compassion, Yuki had offered his condolence and with his guardian's loving assistance, Fuji had made it through the rest of the day. He hadn't felt like flying yet he'd gone meekly enough when the angel man firmly insisted that he partake of an evening lesson.

Not wanting to face the night alone, Fuji had been grateful when Yuki had lain down beside him and both had slept in the warm comfort of each other's arms.

The following morning, he'd had to endure the pain of everyone's sorrowful glances at breakfast. Turning away, Fuji kept to himself until Mori had come to collect him.

Unable to fully focus, flying became a tiresome chore and it was a painfully silent Fuji that had dragged himself to the lunch table at midday. Sitting alone, his mind kept calling out to Tezuka. Even though he and his life mate were in constant mental communication, Fuji felt miserable for their minds couldn't warmly intertwine the way their bodies could and he keenly felt the lack of Tezuka's physical closeness.

Fuji had brightened a little when he'd gone out with Yuki for his afternoon session. The air of the upper realm was incredibly sweet and fresh. There was nothing to be smelt except for the pure untainted scent of nature. With the wonderfully clean air filling his lungs and warm friendly sun shining down on his head, the Tensai started to feel better as he gloried in the sensation of the wind beneath his wings.

Seeing a picture of Tezuka sun baking at the top of a mountain form up in his mind, Fuji imagined his lover to be with him as he dipped and soared over the hills below. Encouraged by the sensations of love and longing filling the long range telepathic communication, Fuji began to feel more like himself and after a time, he managed to entice the formally stoic Yuki into playing a game of tag.

Like two carefree eagles the pair raced each other upon the breeze as they climbed towards the clouds then skipped across the vault of the heavens. Laughing, they challenged each other with aerial feats of daring that grew wilder and more dangerous with each passing moment.

Shooting vertically upwards, the two barrel rolled then streaked towards the ground. Wings snapping out they flew towards a forest then chased each other around the trees. Heading back to camp, they sailed over the grass before veering off to playfully weave their way around some high hills.

Flying up the face of one hill, Fuji squeaked in surprise when Yuki caught him with a sudden powerful lunge. Securely held in the Hikari's arms, the Tensai had laughed with joyous abandon as they floated down to roll onto the grass. There, the game had evolved into a playful wrestling match and it wasn't until Fuji managed to pin his guardian beneath him that they both unexpectedly realized they weren't alone.

Head shooting up at the sound of amused laughter, Fuji suddenly found himself nose to nose with Oishi.

Beside the large moon dog, Eiji stared in wide eyed mirth while struggling to speak through his giggles.

"Oh nya, it's a good thing Tezuka isn't here to see this or you would have some fast explaining to do!"

"Very fast!" Oishi laughed as the rest of Seigaku... along with several other teams... crested the hill to gaze down on the scene below.

Yuki was flat on his back with Fuji laying face down on top of him but that in itself wasn't funny. What was making everyone now gathering around point and laugh was the fact that Yuki's legs were spread and that Fuji's groin was pressing down thus putting them in a rather compromising position.

Face turning red, Yuki sputtered as he struggled to sit up. Fuji's fits of giggles weren't helping and even the angel man's large pointed ears turned crimson as he battled to regain his lost dignity.

In the back of his mind, Fuji could see the expression of shocked dismay coating the mighty gold's face. Knowing that his lover had seen the whole incident through his eyes somehow drove out the last of his lingering sorrows and feeling in a better frame of mind, Fuji was able to answer his audience's ribald jests with a few tart quips of his own.

Arriving at the meadow beneath the hill, Healing Flames joined in the fun for a while before solemnly announcing that she wished to speak to the dragon kin alone. Once the merry crowd had dispersed, the copper dragon became all business.

"Is there anything you wish to discuss?" she asked while comfortably settling herself onto her chest. "I know the gold left so you could prepare yourself for your mating and if you have any questions regarding the matter, please don't hesitate to ask. Remember dear, I am a doctor." she added softly as she noticed a slightly embarrassed expression creep into the Tensai's smiling face.

"Healing Flames, you have mated a few times."

Giving the dragon kin a warm motherly smile, she replied with a quiet nod.

"What is it like? I mean, _really _like? Tezuka told me when the heat engulfs me and my mate mark pulses I must roar for him. Roaring I understand. And my mate mark..."

Trailing off, Fuji lifted his right hand so his fingertips lightly touched the golden circle that Tezuka had once inflicted upon his neck. For the moment, it was a round patch of dull yellow skin but whenever the pair had made love, that circle shone as brightly as the dragon king's own golden scales.

"...it only ever shines when we are together, but what did he mean by heat engulfing me?"

"I must apologize Haohogi, for it didn't occur to me to mention it before." Flicking the end of her tail, the great copper dragon chuckled as she shook her head then gazed down on Fuji once more. "Ever since you saved the gold's life at the Blood purge, I sometimes forget that you don't know _everything _there is know about dragons. Therefore, it shall be my honor to inform you now. You see in our normal state, dragon females come into season only when their bodies are ready to bare young. It's only when we are constantly living in human form that we start craving sex for pleasure rather than just for breeding so our bodies don't go through the process of preparing for procreation. But when we are ready to mate, our body chemistry knows and it sends us out into the wild to become dragons once more. "

Lifting her head, Healing flames momentarily closed her eyes; the wind streaming through her long red hair as she remembered her own matings and all of the countless others she had witnessed. In soft gentle tones, she began to tell Fuji what to expect.

"Remember that time before the USA tennis tournament how your body became like that of a female dragon?"

"How can I forget." murmured Fuji as memories of that embarrassing incident briefly danced before him.

"Well, you are going to become like that again. Your longing to be with Tyfh is growing in strength and it's his absence that is ultimately going to trigger your draconian need to rise. Haohogi, the other males will feel it before you do so pay attention to their actions. If they start showing a lot of interest in you, your body will start to react. You'll start to feel hot; even on the coldest nights. That heat will build until you can no longer stand it and the torment will cause you to roar. When that happens, you must stop whatever it is you are doing and obey the impulses that will seize you. You'll get an insatiable urge to start strutting around and showing everyone just how strong and powerful you are. You'll find yourself wanting to be the center of attention and you'll find that you cannot stand having any other females; or in your case, mating rivals around you. You'll become aggressive and hostile but don't let it bother you as its all part of the process. The male dragons will gather and surround you yet they won't touch you because your mate mark will protect you. It will start pulsing in time to your heart beat but more importantly, it will call to the gold to match his own heartbeat and that is when you must call for him. Once your two beats have joined to sound as one heart, one soul, one song; you will rise and your mate will chase you."

Listening intently to the dragon's words, Fuji felt a thrill of excitement build in his chest for ever since Tezuka had left him he had been constantly plagued by a slight fever that seemed to be growing in strength. Even now he could feel it as it suddenly dawned on him that he had been sitting in the shade of the copper's extended left wing during the entire conversation and it wasn't the heat of the sun beating down that was causing him to feel uncomfortably warm.

Tipping his head back, Fuji smiled happily at his huge companion.

"I think the heat has already started."

"Yes." Healing flames thoughtfully replied. "I had noticed, but I felt it was best for you to discover the beginnings of the mating fever for yourself."

Abruptly recalling his flight game with Yuki and the following wrestling match that had given his friends so much amusement, Fuji's expression became solemn as he remembered the reactions of the dragons. Saeki had been looking at him strangely while Akutsu, Shishido and Kabaji had been openly staring. Takashi had positively drooled and even Ryoma had an odd glint in his eyes. At the time, Fuji had thought the reactions had just been part of the general mirth at his expense but looking back, the Tensai could suddenly see it all so clearly. It hadn't been amusement marring their faces, but lust!

Shaking his head, Fuji wondered how he could have been so blind at the time. No wonder everyone had suddenly turned up on those hills, his dragon friends had probably honed in on him to lead them there. And with his mating readiness starting to show itself, Fuji knew he was going to be in for a lot of unusual attention in the days to come.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Standing tall atop a craggy mountain peak, Tezuka lifted his head to roar into the uncaring winds. He could hear Fuji's every thought and feel his every emotion. He knew when his life mate was eating, when he was flying and who he was talking to. The gold had known jealousy when his beloved had slept beside his guardian and experienced a short lived outpouring of unreasonable rage when Fuji had ended up on top of Yuki during their play. He knew full well there hadn't been even the slightest hint of any sexual desire behind the action yet it had taken the combined efforts of both Jinnai and Kerin to stop him from launching a furious attack.

Ever since, Tezuka had chosen not to view Fuji's everyday happenings through the 'Blood's' eyes. Instead, he listened quietly to his life mate's thoughts and focused his energy on dreaming about their coming mating flight.

He knew the breeding fever was starting to burn and the heat in his own blood stream was rising to match it. Nostrils twitching, he voiced a lustful growl as pheromones released every time Fuji passed water rode on the back of the winds to torment him. The other male dragons were also becoming aroused by the scent but as long as they kept their distance, the mighty gold would hold his peace.

However, he was unmistakably aroused and from where he stood at the top of a second lofty peak, lord Jinnai of the Hikari gently shook his head as he once again witnessed the dragon king's erect maleness sliding from its sheath.

"Here lies a problem." he commented as Kerin flew up to join him. "Look at the gold and tell me what you see."

Kerin's silver eyes spent a few minutes drinking in the sight of huge creature standing in front him.

"I see a lusting dragon, nothing special about that. They join to breed the same as we do and the act is as natural as breathing."

"Ah!" replied Jinnai while holding up a knowing finger. "But dragons are quite large where a human is tiny."

Rustling his very large wings, the leader of the Celestials stared at the Hikari lord in confusion. Then, as if a great light bulb had suddenly flashed over his head, Kerin turned grave eyes back towards the dragon king.

"Yes..." he said while thoughtfully cradling his chin with his right hand."...I see your point."

"Precisely!" exclaimed Jinnai as he waved a hand in Tezuka's direction. "He'll have to fly the dragon kin in half human form, but he may forget himself and start transforming."

"Yes..." agreed Kerin grimly, "...and it would be a horrible way for that poor human to die. So my son, how do you propose to keep him to the right size?"

"I have an idea. It's a little drastic, but it may just be the very thing that will save the dragon kin's life..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"NO!"

There was fear, shock and revulsion in Tezuka's eyes as he backed away. Snorting steam, he stared wildly at the lengths of rope dangling from Tachibana's hands.

"It's an outrage! I won't allow it!"

Sighing, Jinnai pressed his left palm against his throbbing temples while beside him, Kerin once again tried to make the agitated dragon king see reason. In all the many centuries he'd known him, Jinnai had never seen his dragon son so traumatized. But with Fuji's life at stake, something had to be done to cushion the blow of the rough mating flight ahead.

To Kerin and himself, it seemed to be the only solution and once Tachibana had been informed, he too agreed that using a special kind of Dark Hunter energy draining ropes would be the very thing to keep Tezuka's transformation powers in check. The only problem was that the mighty gold was out right refusing to wear them.

"Tyfh, will you please calm down and listen." Kerin pleaded for the umpteenth time that afternoon. "These ropes are not going to hurt you."

Terror gripping at his heart, Tezuka was turning wild at the mere thought of allowing the eerily glowing green ropes to so much as touch him. He'd seen too many of his people die from being held in their deadly embrace and he himself still remembered the intense agony he'd known when a Hunter had once thrown one around his neck. Tezuka had vowed that day to never ever let another hunt rope near his hide again; even when it was being wielded by his most trusted friends. Legs braced, his wings raised, Tezuka tensed for combat.

Grateful that the frightened dragon hadn't just fled for his life from the first second he had first clapped eyes on the things, Jinnai flew up to hover before the gold's angry russet orbs.

"These will save your beloved 'Blood's' life!"

Jaw snapping shut, Tezuka rumbled a surly question. Drifting forwards, the king of the Hikari slid loving arms around the muzzle of the furious dragon monarch. Resting his cheek against the soft golden hide, Jinnai soothed his dragon son with tender caresses before gently touching the gold's troubled mind.

"Your life mate might be in danger and we need to take steps to prevent any harm from befalling him."

Shuddering, Tezuka recalled Kiken's mocking words from the cruise ship; _"You'll kill your pretty blue eyes in your frenzy." _The sentence had been haunting him ever since and with his mating flight with Fuji drawing nearer; Tezuka was suddenly forced to face the stark reality of those fears.

He had of course planned to fly his lover in half human form right from the start, but just suppose he _did _forget himself and start to change into a full blown dragon, what would happen then? The end result didn't bare thinking about. He was afraid of the Hunt ropes but his fear of what could happen to Fuji was much greater.

Swallowing down his anxiety, he very quietly agreed to try out his friend's proposal.

Covering his sigh of relief by turning to the Thleerium prince, Kerin asked Tezuka to transform to half form while gesturing for Tachibana to hand him the ropes. There were four short lengths designed to be wrapped around Tezuka's arms and legs and once the quivering half human was standing before him, the leader of the Celestials requested that Tezuka hold out his wrists.

His face a tragic mask of anguish, Tezuka turned his head; his eyes squeezed shut as he forced himself to remain calm. Every nerve and fiber in his body was screaming at him to run yet he managed to stay still as the first rope was placed against his skin.

For a few seconds, a terrible sting seared at his flesh but it quickly died to be replaced by a strangely warm sensation similar to placing cold hands in front of a nice friendly fireplace.

Reassured to find he was unhurt and untroubled, Tezuka relaxed as the second rope encircled his other wrist. He stood quietly as the other strands encased his ankles yet he couldn't help but feel a huge rush of relief once the binding was done.

"There." said Tachibana crisply as he stood up. "That wasn't so bad now was it?"

Lifting his hands, Tezuka stared intently at the ropes. For the first time, he noticed the glow of blue and white energy rippling around the green power of the Dark Hunters; the magic placed upon them sealing the full extent of the life draining power but leaving just enough of it active for something to control him if it wished too. Swallowing, Tezuka found the thought very unsettling.

Pulling his mind back to the present, Tezuka ruthlessly dispelled his dark thoughts as Kerin pleasantly addressed him.

"Now, try to transform."

For a few seconds, Tezuka growled and strained as he fought to change his appearance. However, his body stubbornly remained that of a dragon featured human teenager.

"Excellent!" grinned Jinnai as he nodded his thanks to Fudomine's captain. "Problem solved!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fuji was hot, grumpy and tired. For three weeks now he had been becoming increasingly sweaty, restless and irritable and the lightweight padded upper body amour that Healing flames insisted he wear at all times didn't help his quest for comfort. He wanted to be alone yet at the same time he reveled in the attention being lavished upon him and he spent an enjoyable two full days with a growing crowd of dragons following him around. Every one of them wanted to talk to him, serve him or be close to him in some way.

Takashi kept insisting on cooking his meals then he would sit and sigh wishfully as the Tensai ate. Sanada made a brave attempt at normal conversation but ended up faltering halfway while Ryoma kept challenging him to play tennis at all odd hours.

However, the young Demi-Dragon had to finally back off as the activity soon became far too dangerous due to Fuji suddenly flying into unexpected and uncontrolled rages during their games.

Daichi spent an entire day picking the best wildflowers he could find then shyly presented them to Fuji that evening: much to Ota's chagrin. But the highlight of the whole sorry affair was when a somewhat dazed Dan offered to feed him strawberries and cream while the Tensai "soaked his tired bones" in the huge old medieval style bath tub the young dragon had somehow secured from somewhere...

The next day Fuji dutifully reported to the copper as he'd been doing for days. Lying face down on a comfortable examination bed, he endured his morning ritual of having a soothing balm applied to his rear opening. Healing flames had told him the cream would help loosen him up and assist Tezuka's entrance so their mating wouldn't be too painful.

Later the dragon kin fell asleep beneath the shade of a low growing plum; only to be woken up by Akutsu roughly offering to oil his wings. Suffocated by all the nonstop attention and the growing intensity of his inner heat, Fuji flew down to the river valley late one afternoon in the vain hope of taking a long cold bath in peace. Unfortunately, every dragon followed with intensions of helping him wash his back.

Curiosity had bought Shishido to the river valley but he still only had eyes for Otori and was the only dragon with enough sense to stay clear when a short lived but heated brawl erupted over who would win the single honor of keeping the hot sun from further frying the Tensai's already sun burnt appearing skin.

Hampered by the crowds and angered by an ever increasing encroachment on his privacy, Fuji angrily roared his frustration.

Without warning, Fuji abruptly felt far better than he'd been since Tezuka had left. He felt strong, powerful and untouchable and leaping clear of the water, he cared not a wit for his nudity as he was suddenly gripped by an unexpected urge to display himself. Keeping wings and tail up, he strutted up and down the river bank then arrogantly tossed his head before striking an alluring pose and grinning seductively at his enchanted observers.

His skin was no longer a pale red but burned a deep crimson. His wings, horns and tail glowed from a thick sheen of sweat that beaded down his skin and caused the watching males to growl in eager anticipation.

Nishikiori and Bobby Max moved in to cover Fuji with their wings, but a single sudden sharp snarl wed to a hastily thrown energy ball quickly sent them scuttling back. Lifting his arms, the Tensai then stretched like a contented cat; a circle of bright gold pulsing like the sun on the side of his neck as he glared and rumbled a warning to the others.

Feral eyes gleaming with silver fire Fuji abruptly threw his head back then stuck out his chest as his lungs inflated. For a few seconds there was utter silence as he held his deeply drawn breath. Then the savage dragonish bellow that erupted from him drilled painfully into the ear bones of his audience to resonate uncomfortably throughout their bodies before lifting away on the back of the winds.

The harsh primal sound carried for miles and a few minutes later, the airwaves rang to the powerful bellow of an answering call.

Half lifting from the ground, Fuji then firmly planted his feet; his gold tail lashing like an agitated snake as his gleaming eyes fixed onto a point high in the distant sky. His body was hotter than it had ever been in its life and his breath was leaving him in a series of rapid pants as his excitement grew. Tezuka was coming for him and he was ready for never before had an urge to indulge in sexual activity come upon him so strongly.

He no more noticed his painful erection any more than he saw the eyes of all those he'd ever known drinking in the incredible sight of his naked aroused body. Much later, it would become the subject of teasing and gossip for months on end but at that moment in time, Fuji didn't care. His entire being was throbbing with a dire need for relief and as the seconds dragged by, he doubled the intensity of his cries.

High above, Tezuka snarled then replied with a booming roar that shook the upper realm to its roots. He could clearly see his life mate standing beside the river and the sight of Fuji's spread wings and hot body was driving him into a frenzy of lust. This was the moment he'd always dreamed about and not even during his wildest fantasies had he thought that his mate ready Fuji could turn him on so fiercely. Yet it was happening now as he angled his body for his decent.

His lover was right there, right below him; his skin flushed from the heat of passion while the golden circle upon his neck pulsed in time with the golden light flashing against his teeth. Gripped with a need to be inside him as never before, Tezuka all but slammed into the ground to stand firm.

Lifting then opening his own great sails, the half form dragon thundered his rage as his dangerous orbs swept the gathering. Fuji was his; his alone and if anyone at all was foolish enough to challenge him, Tezuka would rip them to shreds on the spot.

Thankfully everyone had the sense not to move. However, a loud chorus of roars, bellows, yips, howls, whinny's and shouts rose up as the crowds of Mythics massed about the two ready to fly enthusiastically called their encouragement.

Satisfied there would be no interference, a growling half form dragon king turned his full attention to his mate. He and Fuji may have been in dragon featured human form but their movements were unmistakably reptilian as they slowly circled each other like a fighting pair of two legged dinosaurs.

Two sets of ferocious eyes locked in a furious stare of challenge and desire and it was during the short lived visual contest that followed that Fuji's churning mind cleared just enough to remember the copper dragon's words of advice.

"For the flight to be successful you must display your full power and potential. Invite him to approach but then drive him back; he must be made aware that you are not going to be an easy catch, that way he'll respect you and not just try to grab you on the ground. You may get an urge to strut or prance before him and after that, you'll roar your joining song. Once your calls have blended perfectly, you'll rise and then you must remember; dragon kin fly as far and as fast as you can for those first few minutes are vital. If he catches you too soon he'll maul you as punishment for your weakness but if he can't reach you then your flight will be successful. When caught, we females experience _Surhipduyr; _the "burning lance" that signals conception and heralds our clutch to come."

"Clutch to come." thought Fuji as he suddenly lunged forwards in a display ferocious enough to momentarily chase Tezuka clear of his personal space. "I cannot conceive children but I can at least make our joining as pleasurable for him as I can."

Straightening his hunched back, Fuji screamed like an enraged beast as he savagely fanned his wings. Roaring his approval, Tezuka then duplicated his life mate's sounds. The noise then bounced back and forth between them as Fuji leapt then spun in an erotic dance and with each passing octave the wild cries became more aligned until the sounds had blended perfectly.

Suddenly Fuji began to glow. Eyes burning with silver flame, his body searing from extreme heat, the dragon kin abruptly whirled about to sprint swiftly across the sand then kick away from the ground; his mate chasing; then rising a half beat later as the frantic beating of their wings caused a great cloud of sand that blew into the faces of their watching friends.

Completely oblivious to the cheering crowd, Fuji and Tezuka streaked towards the open sky. Never before had Fuji's wings responded so perfectly to his body's commands nor had he ever felt so alive. The fever was eating him up and causing his sweat to sparkle with golden fire. Eyes wide open, he smiled sensuously as he listened to the sound of his pursuer.

Tezuka's wings filled the air with each rapid beat; the loud whooshing sound close behind driving Fuji to increase his speed as an inexplicable urge to get away engulfed him. He wanted to be free; to out run the puny male who dared to try and stop him. With his hair streaming back from his skull, his heart pounding madly in his chest, Fuji roared his defiance as he raced among the clouds.

Behind him, Tezuka's lips curved into a fanatical grin as saliva dripped from his exposed fangs. Lifting his hands, he never noticed the way the power restraining ropes encircling his wrists pulsed as they fought to keep his current form in check. The dragon king was beyond thinking; beyond feeling and beyond seeing anything except for the wondrous creature dashing away from him. Growling, he swept his flight limbs in an all out attempt to catch it.

The human was fast but he knew he was faster. He would seize his insolent mate then fiercely drive the message home that no matter how fast or far he flew, Fuji would never ever be able to escape his clutches. Snarling and grinning insanely as he imagined himself sliding into his captive's depths, Tezuka renewed his efforts to close the gap.

Ahead of him, Fuji suddenly flipped in mid air to dive crazily towards the ground. Howling his fury, Tezuka swung down in hot pursuit. Wings folded, the pair plummeted but before they could slam into the unforgiving grasslands, Fuji pulled out of his dive to skim rapidly just above the emerald growth before beating his way back into the air once more.

He could sense his life mate closing in, but Fuji wasn't ready to be caught yet. Deliberately slowing, he allowed Tezuka to almost catch him. However, he dropped away at the last second and hearing the mighty gold's frustrated scream, the Tensai crowed his superiority.

Streaking back towards the ground had been the single most exhilarating moment of his entire life and regaining the windy silence of the open sky, Fuji roared his enjoyment as the sun dipped towards the horizon.

Around them, the sky pulsed from the dazzling glory of the sun's golden radiance and as Fuji dashed towards the distant mountains he became vaguely aware of his audience.

Keeping a safe distance, the crowd had followed to witness the mating but Fuji didn't give a damn. He knew they were too far away to see Tezuka and himself as anything but mere dots showing up against the blue-gold sky. They would not be able to witness his joining but they would see his capture and the thought of his mating sent an instant thrill of intense pleasure down his spine.

Risking a look back, Fuji was suddenly dismayed to find that Tezuka was no longer behind him. Head whipping left and right, he failed to see his lover racing at his side. A shadow suddenly fell upon him and gasping, Fuji abruptly realized that Tezuka was above him.

Like a clever fighter pilot, the mighty gold had overshot his lover and was now coming at him straight out of the sun. Jerking upright, Fuji only had time to squeak his surprise before his life mate had cannoned into him.

The harsh impact caused Fuji's air to leave his lungs as a sharp hiccup then pain inflicted from the fast body slam kicked in to overrun his senses. Thrashing about, he made a vain attempt to escape but the arms tightening around him were relentless. Tezuka's long tail was also wrapping around him like a python and faced with the undeniable knowledge that he was now his life mate's prisoner, Fuji hissed loudly as he allowed his wings to go limp.

Feeling the fight drain out of his prize, Tezuka exalted; his triumphant roars echoing right around the enchanted kingdom of Varrock Jirakee to vibrate at the edges of the mortal realm as his incredibly painful maleness stabbed furiously at his lover's opening.

Gasping as he felt the penetration, Fuji then voiced his own roar as he felt the powerful thrusts within him.

"This isn't so bad." he thought as Tezuka extended his wings, settled into a long glide then wildly plundered his rear depths.

Thanks to the padded body amour, the half form gold's claws weren't digging painfully into his skin; However, Fuji did experience a brief moment of stinging discomfort when Tezuka dropped one hand to drag his fingers across the teenager's unprotected belly.

A few thin lines of blood welled up to drip down Fuji's red skin. Then without warning, the inside of his entire lower abdomen felt as if it had suddenly filled with fire. Screaming in agony, Fuji writhed from the terrible sensation of a single red hot knife ripping his guts to shreds yet Tezuka never heard him as he kept forcefully ejecting his built up essence.

Unaware that anything was amiss, the dragon kin's frantic movements excited him further and keeping his life mate held within an unbreakable grip, he continued to repeatedly pour forth his life juices.

Only during a mating flight could a male dragon produce incredible amounts of semen. The stronger the male; the more potent his essence became and Tezuka was the strongest dragon there was. With the tops of his legs repeatedly slapping against the backs of Fuji thighs, he reveled in the uncontained joy of constantly pounding into his mate and the rapturous releasing of his heat every few minutes.

Thirty minutes into his mating, Fuji felt as if his whole body was slowly being hacked apart by a hot blunt knife but that was nothing compared to the rivers of flame burning relentlessly inside his rear channel. Tezuka's brutal thrusts weren't easing and the extended frantic pace seemed to be sawing his opening in two.

A few times he tried in vain to touch his lover's mind to ask him to slow down or to least give him a short break but the dragon's mind was maelstrom of sexual fury. He could no more hear Fuji's thoughts than he could hear the youth's increasing whimpers of pain. A little blood trickled from Fuji's rear and as it floated out to touch the clouds a strange thing happened.

The fluffy ranks of cumulous about them turned into a fantastically beautiful shade of pink that quickly spread to fill the entire sky that in turn cast a weird glow upon the ground below. Fuji's faint cries of agony drifted into many assorted ears while high above, Fuji's own engorged maleness once again responded to his body's repeated inner stimulus to spurt its own thick torrent of hot spunk.

Connecting with the enchanted air, it raced away then started to spread out until it had formed its own sparking cloud of warm vapors that slowly descended until the strange mist was wrapping the watching crowds within its feather light embrace.

For those dominate in relationships, their bodies momentarily glowed golden while those that were usually submissive lit up with an odd blue light. The weird phenomenon passed within seconds yet it left a strange tingling feeling of _change_ dancing within the souls of all it had touched.

Lightly gripping the back of Fuji's neck with his teeth, his arms and tail still holding his mate in a frenzied grip, Tezuka growled then grunted as his body continued to strain against Fuji's. The long glide was approaching its conclusion as the ground loomed up a few meters below them but the Tensai never noticed. His pain had reached an unbearable peak and unable to withstand it, the youth's body had allowed him to escape it the only way he could; by causing him to pass out.

Dropping heavily onto the warm sands coating the shore of a large lake, Tezuka stood awkwardly for a moment before his trembling knees buckled then he and his burden slowly sagged to the ground. Lying atop Fuji's limp body, Tezuka cried out in passion as he blindly continued to ravish the unfeeling youth until his own seemingly boundless energy was finally spent and he passed into a deep swoon.

Above the moon rose to cast its soft silvery light upon the unconscious lovers still locked together. A gentle breeze sprang up to tug at their sweat soaked hair and as the cooling wind soothed the heat from their red skins, Tezuka every so quietly whispered Fuji's name as he slowly slid from his life mate's back to lay close beside him and hold him in a firm yet relaxed embrace.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

To Be Continued...

Next chapter, you will all learn just why Fuji is called "The bringer of life" Grin.


	142. A New Beginning 4

Hi everyone and welcome to the second last chronicle of this series.

WARNING!

SOME MORE MALE-MALE LOVE! If such a thing offends then please do not read.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimer: The Prince of tennis cast are not mine. I can only lay claim to a few Hikari and dragon names as Mythic creatures belong only to themselves.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"A New Beginning"

Chapter 4

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fuji woke to the highly unpleasant sensation of sand filling his mouth. Turning his head, the youth groaned as he spat and fought to clear away the thick soil layer coating his dry sore lips. Slowly lifting his right hand, he weakly dragged the back of his knuckles across his mouth then his face contorted in agony as he was suddenly seized by a violent fit of coughing.

Struggling to push himself up, Fuji experienced a moment of panic as he abruptly realized that his body was being held down. Unable to draw sufficient breath as his wildly tickling throat refused to calm down, the youth panted a few weak cries of distress while his limbs flailed about in a quest for freedom.

A ferocious growl rumbling right into his ear caused him to jerk to a startled halt; his head slowly turning on its stiff neck so wide cerulean orbs were soon staring at his life mate.

Snarling in his sleep, the dragon king tightened his grip around the Tensai's body and it was only when Fuji had forced himself to relax that the strong arms and tail encircling him loosened their death hold.

Tezuka's body may have been completely drained of energy yet his subconscious was still quite alert and sensing that his hard won prize wasn't going anywhere fast, Tezuka voiced a surly grumbling noise before slipping back into the depths of his passion induced slumber.

Taking several deep breaths, Fuji was able to invoke his healing powers enough to calm the highly annoying friction in his throat but the effort left him feeling weak and sick. His belly burnt as if his flesh had been torn asunder by a hot blade, his rear opening felt as it had been stuffed full of highly abrasive sand paper and he hurt deep inside.

Moaning in pain he once more tried to ease himself free from Tezuka's hold but his actions only served to anger the sleeping monarch. Resigning himself to his fate, Fuji stopped moving until Tezuka was snoring peacefully once more.

A few tears sprung into Fuji's eyes as he stared miserably at the lake shimmering in the moon light. Thirst was beginning to overrule his pain yet he couldn't get up to relive his torment. Licking his rough crackled lips, Fuji grimaced at the remaining layer of grit. Feeling of cold wave of despair starting to swamp his spirit, the willowy teenager sighed heavily as the first orange rays of the approaching sun began to glow on the horizon.

He knew he had been repeatedly warned that his mating flight would end in a brutal rape but as Fuji lay quietly sobbing in Tezuka's inescapable embrace, he came to realize the dire warnings were nothing compared to the harsh reality of his bitter experience. Tezuka hadn't just raped him; he had plundered and pillaged the teenager in the worst kind of violation yet still he hadn't stopped. Even after traveling an immense distance during his long glide he had still continued to slam into Fuji in a mad frenzy of lust that had only ended when the very last dregs of the dragon king's incredible stamina had finally run out.

Half form memories of seeing the sun set and the moon rise hovered hazily before Fuji's dejected mind and a long groan of pain escaped him he as roughly estimated his joining with Tezuka to have lasted more than an hour.

Thirty long terrible minutes then dragged by on weighted iron chains. Wincing, Fuji squeezed his eyes shut as the huge pulsating disk of the sun welled up from the rim of the distant landscape. Around him, birds sang as a host of small animals crept up to the lake to drink. It was a tranquil scene of peaceful beauty but to Fuji, the moments were layered in agony as his suffering mounted. He was desperate to move; in dire need of refreshment but all he could do was lie in Tezuka's arms and cry as his throat craved for liquid release and his battered abused body burned from its growing dehydration.

Fuji could no longer tell if the sensation of something wet running down the backs of his legs was essence, blood or sweat and when he did finally reach down to check he sobbed his heartache at the sight of his glistening crimson coated fingers.

Absolutely desperate for water, Fuji extended a violently trembling arm towards the lake. Brow furrowing, the youth tried using his telekinetic powers to draw the life giving fluid towards him. But weakened from the sheer brutality of his mating ordeal, he could only gasp brokenly as the water lifted in a small puddle that hovered unsteadily for a few seconds before swiftly returning to its bed as a gentle hissing rain. Arm flopping limply against the ground, the dragon kin quietly keened his grief.

Another ten minutes or so crawled by with agonizing slowness and just as Fuji was on the verge of screaming his anguish to the sky, the Tensai suddenly spotted something moving against the vault of the heavens.

Lifting his protesting head, Fuji gazed hopefully before his mind reeled from a sudden release of extreme tension. A relived smile curved his lips and moments later, several Hikari had descended to surround him.

Kneeling, Yuki gently took one of Fuji's hands into both of his own. A light golden mist sprung up to hang about them and sobbing his thanks, Fuji breathed easier as most of his pain was taken from him.

Placing both of his palms upon Tezuka's head, Jinnai grimly informed his companions that he would not be able to keep the dragon king asleep for very long and that his healers would have to move fast.

"Come" said Yuki gravely while helping Fuji push to his feet. "A male dragon's magic is at its most potent at mating time. Already he is furiously fighting against the sleep spell that holds him and he'll soon overcome it."

"Enough talk." said a female Hikari that Fuji vaguely remembered as being called Chidori. "Here life bearer, drink."

Gratefully accepting the large cup brimming with cool water, Fuji cleaned the sand from his mouth then thankfully drank every last drop. Meanwhile, two angel folk healers worked at soothing the pain from his body and by the time Tezuka had started to snarl and thrash wildly about, Fuji had been fed, cleaned and healed enough to lay comfortably beside his life mate once more.

As soon as Tezuka felt the warm reassurance of the Tensai's naked body pressing against him, the mighty gold rumbled and growled his way back into natural mating induced slumber.

Sitting down next to the dragon featured human, Jinnai informed the youth that Tezuka would sleep for another twenty four hours.

"When dragons mate it wears them out so much that all they do is sleep. A female dragon is naturally prepared for it but since you are not, I'll save you further discomfort by placing you into special deep sleep that will match his own. That way, you'll wake up when he does."

"Thexyr gur, before you sleep there is something you must know." Said Yasashiku quietly. "Once the mighty gold awakens, the first thing he'll do is take you. Don't worry...' he added as a fleeting look of fear flickered within Fuji's open orbs. "...he'll join with you right where you lie and the act won't be as prolonged. I have healed your wounds and coated your entrance with Healing Flame's special cream so you should experience minimal discomfort."

"Yes." murmured Fuji, "I do feel better but I wish the pain still burning in my belly would ease."

Cocking his head to one side, Jinnai gave the youth a quizzical look while around him, the rest of the angel folk traded enquiring glances.

"It can't be." Jinnai thought as he reassured the dragon kin that he would feel better after the long enchanted sleep about to be placed upon him. Yet niggling thoughts of what dragon females felt to signal conception kept haunting him as he flew back to the camp site and continued to plague him during the days ahead.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Two arms curved around a naked willowy human to hold him tight. A long tail dragged its way off pale skin. Twin russet orbs flew open in a restless head and voicing a low pitched rumbling growl, Tezuka eased himself up on one elbow as he directed his smoldering gaze down.

Fuji was lying beside him just as he should be and shaking off half formed dreams of his life mate being taken from him as he slept, Tezuka licked his lips; his feral eyes gleaming as he gazed hungrily upon Fuji's slender form. His groin stirring, the dragon king became keenly aware of his growing desire and lifting himself up, he threw one leg over Fuji to straddle his body.

Lowering his head, he took the skin covering the back of the Tensai's neck in his teeth as his engorged maleness urgently probed at Fuji's opening. Sliding within, he rumbled in triumph as his hips bucked wildly.

Beneath him, Fuji stirred; his breath leaving him as a long yawn before his lips curved into an easy smile. Tezuka was at it again but thanks to the Hikari healer's ministrations, his relaxed body was easily accommodating his lover's hard invading force.

Ejecting his built up heat, Tezuka collapsed on top of Fuji where he lay for a moment before reluctantly sliding off. Slowly standing, Tezuka shakily gazed around for a moment as if wondering where he was then making a pleased grumbling sound, he staggered into the lake and proceeded to take a long soothing drink.

Getting up, Fuji also took a quick drink before the pain marring his bladder reminded him to take care of some urgent business. Stepping clear of the water, Fuji found a good spot to make his stream.

Behind him, Tezuka's head shot up; his nostrils twitching as they absorbed the distinctive odor. Snarling, he then stepped from the lake to reach Fuji's side in three big strides.

The dragon kin had finished and was just starting to shake the last drops from his member when Tezuka came prowling around him like a hungry wolf. There was no humanity in his eyes nor were there any clear thoughts in his mind. Tezuka was like a wild dog that had come to claim a bitch on heat and baring his teeth, he rushed forth to seize Fuji in a sudden fierce lunge.

Throwing the startled human to the ground he feverously turned the boy onto his front, lifted his hips and spread his legs. Hot hands frantically pushed twin globes of rear flesh apart and with one hard thrust, Tezuka penetrated deep. Extending his wings, he threw his head back to howl his pleasure while below him, Fuji crooned from his own enjoyment.

Once both had experienced release, they lay down together to sleep once more.

-.-.-.-.-.-

A few days passed by. Between ever decreasing hours of slumber Tezuka and Fuji spent their time bathing and coupling before hunger would drive them to hunt for food. Once they had eaten, they would join and it was during those passionate interludes that Fuji noticed he was slowly but surely regaining the Tezuka he had always known and loved.

For Tezuka, all memory his time spent with Fuji had been shrouded in a blurred mist of confusion. He'd been absolutely shell shocked when his human mind had fully returned to him and Fuji had told him of the full extent of his raging lust.

At first, Tezuka had been so disgusted with himself that he'd been filled with remorse. But once it had finally penetrated his thick skull that he'd done nothing wrong in Fuji's eyes and that Fuji still loved him more than ever before, Tezuka had relaxed and fallen beautifully back into the role of a caring, loving husband.

It bothered him that Fuji sometimes complained of tummy pain and nothing his own healing powers could do could fully suppress it. Beginning to stress over his lover's health, Tezuka firmly announced a few days later that it was time to return to their friends and to the homes and life that they had left behind.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Safely tucked up in his own warm bed in his own apartment, Fuji smiled dreamily as he watched Tezuka sleeping beside him. Outside, the sounds of early morning traffic and the everyday noises of people going about their daily business mingled with the calls of the birds as sun shine streamed in from partly open curtains.

Framed by the sunlight, Yuki's tall willowy form sat starkly outlined in the large window and watching the way his guardian stared at the distant sky, Fuji suddenly grimaced as the one pain that flatly refused to completely go away lanced through his gut.

"Three weeks" he thought as an urge to make his way to the bathroom abruptly gripped him. "It's been three weeks since we came back."

Swinging his legs off the bed, he smiled a greeting to Yuki before disappearing into the white and blue tiled convenience. Lowering himself onto the toilet, Fuji hissed in pain as his own odd smelling liquid waste dropped from his swollen rear opening and his mind drifted back to a short passing of time.

He and Tezuka had returned after two weeks of living in the wilderness to find that most of their friends had returned to the mortal realm. Work to restore the castle was nearing completion and the Celestials were busy building themselves an imposing new hall close by.

Despite the fact that he was now really getting to know his parents, Yuki refused an offer of being made high general among the solders so he could return to Tokyo and remain at Fuji's side.

He knew that the dragon kin didn't really need him yet he was immensely grateful when Tezuka and Fuji had so warmly welcomed him to share in their lives. The angel man hadn't been blind to Fuji's slowly increasing pain and as the days had dragged by, Yuki had taken it upon himself to closely watch over his charge; a fact that Tezuka had been deeply thankful for as the relentless demands of normal human living often kept them apart during day.

With the holidays over and the final term in full swing, school attendance progressed as normal; or would have if not for a few strange happenings taking place among the Mythic creatures hidden amongst the everyday garden variety students.

And, as it always seemed to happen, the first sign of anything being different showed up during the first major tennis practice of the new season.

Eiji had always been the life and soul of any party while Takashi had always been Seigaku's noisy heart. But as the team gathered for their first big training session since the war, the usually springy Cat lord was listless while the disguised red dragon remained abnormally silent. Then there was the other weird element to the situation; the constant presence of Akutsu Jin.

The former rogue green still played for Yamabuki yet he had shown up without fail for three straight Seigaku practice sessions in a row; the worried scowl marring his face as he watched his lover blunder about court making him appear to be even wilder and more dangerous than he'd ever been. Only once had Tezuka tried ordering him leave and only once had Akutsu told him in no uncertain terms where to go. They had snarled and circled each other but then something in the green's eyes had unexpectedly made Seigaku's fierce captain back down; the pair had pointedly ignored each other ever since.

Then there was Kaido. If the Naga had been a roaring bundle of hot temper in the past it was nothing compared to his devastatingly eruptive behavior now. He had almost killed Momo' when the mongoose had made some light hearted jest regarding his tennis skills and Inui was certain that Kaido would have if it hadn't been for the rest of team's forceful intervention.

Momoshiro had kept well away from him ever since, but his bandana wearing team mate's unexplained increase of over-the-top vile temper was the least of his worries.

Ryoma had been steadily becoming more subdued and withdrawn. Plus, Momo' had noticed a thickening of his waist coupled to bouts of sickness every morning and a lack of interest in almost anything that was driving him close to panic. But recalling the last embarrassing time he had dragged Ryoma to hospital, the shuddering mongoose spirit held his tongue as he feared whatever terrible thing that had befallen his beloved life mate was taking a greater hold.

Even their tennis rivals were starting to fear for the health of their own team members as every single uke who had been present at Tezuka and Fuji's mating were suddenly struck down by a horrible mystery illness...

His business complete, Fuji heaved himself upright then started to stagger drunkenly back to bed. It was Sunday, therefore he could take a long rest but then, his belly started to churn wildly as he was unexpectedly swamped with the most searing horrible pain. Feeling as if his abdomen was being shred into a million tiny pieces by a thousand starving piranha, the last thing Fuji recalled before collapsing into a dead faint was him weakly calling for Tezuka while Yuki pointed out Fuji's grossly swollen belly to the terrified dragon king.

-.-.-.-.--.-

"Syusuke!"

When the frantic call produced no result, a wild eyed Tezuka held his life mate against him as he called out once more.

"Haohogi Wovu!"

Clearing his mind, Tezuka attempted a mind send, but there was no answer. Fuji had retreated too far into himself to escape his pain leaving Tezuka to fear that he may never wake up again.

Head snapping up, he glared fire and ice at his lover's guardian. Frenzied with distress he had then called out to Healing Flames, to Yasashiku and to anyone else with high level healing powers to immediately attend him. Arriving at the apartment the copper dragon had taken a single astounded look at Fuji and before anyone had any time to react, she had teleported everyone present to the wide deserted sandy beach that they all found themselves now standing on.

Swaying against the strong support of Tezuka's left arm, Fuji suddenly threw his head back to erupt in a screaming crescendo of absolute agony and collapsing into unconsciousness once more. Moments later, his body had become engulfed in a thick cloud of golden mist and to Tezuka's utter astonishment, his life mate transformed into a gold dragon the size of a large shire horse right in front of his shell socked gaze.

Rapidly huffing startled clouds of hot steam while taking a few small steps back, Tezuka gaped in dumfounded awe before rumbling ominously then imperiously demanding to know just what the hell was happening to his Fuji.

In half human form, Healing Flames ignored her king's surprised blustering for the time being. Explanations could wait; the extreme urgency of Fuji's mysterious condition could not. Deliberately turning her back she directed Yasashiku and Yuki to set up a green operation screen over her patient while she herself sterilized her hands and Jinnai knelt to assist Tezuka in calling Fuji's spirit back from the abyss.

Gasping his way back into awareness, Fuji smiled weakly through the sheen of sweat coating his head as he lifted a dinner plate sized trembling forehand to his life mate.

"I'm sorry" he croaked dryly as Tezuka nuzzled the limb then lovingly held the back of it against his cheek. "I'm so sorry..."

"Whatever for?" Tezuka asked softly as tears of worry leaked from behind his oval glasses.

Fuji coughed, then gasped as he arched his back and groaned in pain. Moving up to kneel behind the thick cloth screen, Healing Flames asked the Hikari to assist her in carefully rolling the draconian youth onto his side before injecting a powerful local anesthetic into the base of his spine.

Screaming from the agony of the needle sliding between his lower vertebrae wed to the searing knife like pain tearing at his innards, Fuji flopped limply onto his back as soon as he was able too to gaze up at Tezuka out of glazed eyes.

"I'm dying Tezuka."

"No Fuji you are not." snapped Tezuka firmly. "Healing Flames is about to operate." he added far more gently as he gave his life mate's hands a reassuring squeeze. "She'll soon have you feeling better, I promise."

"Feels like I'm dying." Fuji breathed as he closed his eyes. "Tyfh, my tummy feels really weird."

Soothing his panting lover with gentle words and tender caresses, Tezuka watched in concern as the copper dragon opened Fuji's enlarged abdomen with a single long bold strike of her scalpel.

"Tyf, Yuki, Yasashiku, Hold him still." she instructed through her surgical mask as Fuji suddenly started to squirm.

Turning her attention back to the gaping wound, Healing Flames did her best to shut out Fuji's moans and pitiful cries of "It hurts!" as her glove covered hands plunged into the teenager's open belly.

Thanks to Fuji's cart horse like dragon body, Healing Flames had plenty of room to work as she leaned in to carefully push aside the tightly wound coils of her patient's lower intestine.

Instead of being a healthy pink, the long digestive organs were a deep fiery red and liberally coated with glittering gold fragments. However, it wasn't that strange abnormality that causing the copper the most concern. Fuji appeared to be suffering from some kind of serious infection that was causing a blockage in his lower regions and unless it was removed at once, Fuji would surely die a long slow agonizing death.

Asking Jinnai to mop the sweat that was starting to form on her brow, Healing Flames drew part of the upper layer of intestine out of the surgical wound so she could probe deeper.

"This entire infection seems to be originating from his upper colon." she thought as her hands then lower forearms disappeared further into Fuji's exposed innards. "Strange how his body has retained so much of his life mate's essence so long after their mating. Hmm, yes. There is definitely an obstruction here..."

Carefully easing some long ropes of Fuji's internal organs to one side, the half human form copper dragon frowned as she exposed a small part of her patient's bowels.

"What the hell?"

"What is it?" asked Jinnai quietly.

Unaware that she had spoken out loud, Healing Flames gave her worried companions a single astounded glance before she started to dig out the highly unusual thing she'd found lurking within Fuji's abdomen.

"It can't be!" her mind gasped as her knowing fingers carefully slid around a football sized leathery object. "Males cannot reproduce in the same manner as females!"

Yet the tangible evidence of Fuji's birth capabilities was undoubtedly staring her full in the face as she lifted the object to stare at it in mute astonishment. For a few long seconds, an unnerving silence held sway over the little group as the wind blew and sea gulls called to each other above them. Further down the beach the waves slammed steadily against the shore while behind them, the tops of tall palm trees rocked gently to and fro in the breeze.

Somewhere in the bay, a humpbacked whale suddenly breached; the loud crash of its huge body falling back into the ocean jerking all those gathered around Fuji's groaning form back into awareness as the extreme shock of what they were now gazing upon abruptly allowed them to speak.

"What is that thing?" asked a wild eyed Tezuka as he lifted a trembling finger to point.

"It looks like an egg." Jinnai calmly commented while Yasashiku muttered something about it being impossible.

Summoning Yuki to her side, Healing Flames asked him to hold the thing she'd taken from Fuji before easing her hands within the 'Blood's' body once more.

Oblivious to what was happening, Fuji moaned and cried weakly as he lay on his back. Thanks to the powerful epidural block in his spine, the youth could feel no pain. Yet the sensation of his surgeon's hands moving his vital organs around and the retrieval of the foreign body within was much like having a tooth pulled from his belly instead of his mouth.

Feebly tossing his head, the dragon kin moaned and whimpered against the reassurance of Tezuka's trembling hands.

Thoughts and feelings whirred through Tezuka as a storm of utter confusion interlaced with fear and trepidation. He'd never ever expected to see his lover turn into a full blown dragon any more than he'd ever even remotely considered the tiniest chance that Fuji could give him offspring. Yet both bizarre circumstances were happening before his eyes and heart beating fast as his head spun, the king of dragons swallowed hard before shakily asking Healing Flames if the second object now being lifted out of Fuji was indeed a dragon egg.

"Yes." she stated with a calmness she didn't quite feel as she passed the new egg to Jinnai. "I don't understand how or why a male human could possibly ever be able to give birth, but that's exactly what just happened. You oh mighty gold, will soon become the father of the most special and unusual hatchlings ever known to dragon kind."

"Me? A father? To young from Fuji?" The three questions left him in a high semi quaver and at the copper dragon's immediate nod, the mighty gold; the strongest Mythic in all creation and leader of the brotherhood abruptly keeled over to lay in a dead faint.

"Well, at least he is taking the news calmly." said Healing Flames in a matter-of-fact tone. "Oh, just leave him laying him there." she firmly added as a concerned Yasashiku leapt to his side. "Now come here, I need your healing powers."

Freed from pain, Fuji relaxed; his jaws curving into a smile as his eyes closed. Once the gaping wound in his lower belly had been stitched closed and the Hikari's master healer had removed it along with all lingering traces of discomfort, the teenager's body swiftly reverted back to human form.

Yawning and stretching as if he'd just woken from a long refreshing sleep, Fuji sat up to gaze upon the two eggs with serene amazement.

"Would you like to hold them?" Asked Healing Flames gently.

Nodding, Fuji calmly accepted an egg from Jinnai. It was soft and leathery like a high quality jacket and warm to the touch. It pulsed lightly in Fuji's hands and when he remarked upon it, the copper told him that he was feeling the heart beat of the tiny life inside it.

"The eggs must be hardened with fire on hot sands, that's why I bought us to this beach. Of course, they can be hardened even in the coldest climates, but I knew that you would prefer these surroundings better. Once the shell grows then hardens, it will take a month to hatch. However..." she added while holding up a knowing finger, "...your hatchlings will not be normal dragons so the duration may alter."

Taking a few steps back, Healing Flames transformed into her true dragon self. Picking an exposed place that was well away from the high tide line and the shade of the trees, she quickly dug out a nest for the eggs to reside in.

Placing one within, she turned to speak to Yuki.

"Please bring the other here. Yuki... Kagakuyuki... hey! Are you listening to me?"

"Huh?"

Lifting his head, the tall angel man stared at her as if seeing her for the first time. Clutching the egg against him, he appeared to be as if ready to fight for possession as he gazed around at his companions out of glazed golden eyes.

Striding up to him, Jinnai gently, but firmly shook the blonde's shoulders while forcefully speaking his name.

Jerked out of his profound trance, Yuki blinked as if waking from a dream before he almost reluctantly passed the egg to his father.

Keeping his gazed fixed upon it as it was laid in the sand beside the other, Yuki blandly muttered the words; "It's calling to me." a few times over.

"Nonsense!" The word left Healing Flames like the crack of a stock whip. "Now wake up you silly goose!"

Blinking and rapidly shaking his head, Yuki fully returned to himself. Walking over to Fuji, he watched impassively as the great copper dragon breathed a strong jet of fire on the precious eggs. Covering them with sand and curling her body around the mound, Healing Flames then informed Fuji that it would be Tezuka's job to care for them until they hatched.

"They'll need to be flamed every two hours during the night but the heat of the sun will be sufficient during day. Once the eggs reach full growth, the shells become like iron but don't worry. It's perfectly normal and the hatchlings will have no trouble breaking out as the shell becomes brittle when birth is emanate."

"How will we know then they are about to hatch?" asked Fuji softly.

"Tezuka will know. He'll start humming; he won't be able to help himself and his song will help call the young forth."

Just then, Tezuka stirred and groaned his way back into the land of the living. Slowly sitting up, he gingerly held his head in his hands before lifting his skull to gaze blearily into Fuji's smiling face.

"Welcome back." he breathed huskily before planting a warm kiss upon Tezuka's lax lips.

"Ooh, what happened?" slurred Tezuka groggily. "I feel like I... FUJI!"

Suddenly realizing that his life mate was back to normal, Tezuka's expression was comical as he clumsily leapt to his feet then happily embraced his lover.

"You're okay! And you're a human again. Not that I mind you being a dragon." he hastily added when his life mate gave him a mock scowl.

Laughing, Fuji told Tezuka that he'd never felt better in his life before gently reminding the dragon king of the operation.

"Yes." said Tezuka while thoughtfully rubbing his chin. "I remember..." Gasping, he suddenly gripped Fuji's shoulders as he stared wildly into the youth's serene countenance. "There were..."

"Eggs." Fuji happily finished for him. "Healing Flames took two dragon eggs out of me. Saa... Mitsu, we are going to be parents."

Hands sliding from Fuji's shoulders as he moved away, Tezuka stumbled across the beach to gaze incredulously at the egg mound nestled against the copper's right flank.

"Well, don't just stand there like a moon struck field mouse!" snapped the copper, her wide smile showing the humor behind her pretend ferocity as she clearly enjoyed her ruler's dumbfounded bewilderment. "Come here and look after your clutch!"

Shaking off his anxiety, Tezuka transformed into his full dragon self. Then, under everyone's amused gaze, he crept forwards until his trembling body had reached the eggs.

"Breath on them like this." Healing Flames instructed. A spilt second later, her jaw slammed shut; her astonished eyes pinning Tezuka to the spot as the mighty gold voiced a sudden dismayed yelp.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU'LL KILL THEM!"

Arching her neck, the copper sighed; a small cloud of smoke puffing from her jaws as her eyes closed and her left wing lifted to playfully up smack the back of the gold's head.

"Males!" she snorted scornfully while giving her red faced ruler a forbidding stare. "You have your fun then run off to leave us females to do all the work so you know _nothing _at all about raising young. Huh! Well hear this! The Thexyr Gur can't do it, so the task is yours! SHUT UP!" she thundered as a sweat covered Tezuka opened his mouth to speak. "Listen and learn!"

For the next fifteen minutes, poor Tezuka's ears burned as his copper sister delighted in telling him how to look after a clutch in lusty detail while in the background, Fuji's happy laughter didn't help soothe his traumatized brain.

Contentedly watching his lover receive the biggest lecture of his life from the most cheerfully amused female in all history, Fuji sighed happily as the cool winds blowing across the sands gently caressed his face and stirred his hair with nimble fingers. For him, life was becoming complete and as he gazed lovingly upon the pile sand cradling the lives of his children to be, the Tensai finally understood the meaning of his dreams and the reason behind his title _Dniphurxih uwmuwi... _The bringer of life.

Lips curving into a warm smile as his open orbs tenderly watched his berated, cowering life mate ever so carefully curl himself around the egg mound, Fuji cried tears of joy as he breathed a silent thank you to wondrous magic that had been combining for years to lead up to this enchanted moment.

"Welcome to the world my sons." he whispered tenderly. "I can't wait to meet you."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

To Be Continued,

Next up, a very special hatching and few more little surprises!


	143. A New Beginning 5

My goodness! It's hard to believe that after five straight years of writing and 21 chronicles later, these stories are finally drawing to a close. Honestly, the characters have come to feel like family and I'd be lying if I was to tell all of you that I won't miss them. Mythic Brotherhood has not only become such a big part of my own life; it has reached out and touched the hearts of many people the world over so I'd like to take a moment to make some personal acknowledgements to some very special readers.

Ruji: This wonderful person has been with me right from the start and helped me see this story all the way through to its very end. She has played a huge part in my inspiration and given me the encouragement I needed whenever my writers block set in. She has also always come through whenever I got stuck thinking up names for the children that will be the main focus of the soon to be started new series. Ruji, you have my deepest thanks and utmost respect. Your own fan fics rate among the best to be found on the net and I truly hope that anyone reading this maybe inspired to check them out for themselves.

Modrenaissancewoman: A lovely person who continues to inspire me with her warm and detailed reviews. I affectionately dedicate this last chapter to you. "May warm gentle breezes always caress your face and may a pleasant sun forever shine upon you." (Old dragon blessing)

Crazybutlovely, Nymphadora 1982, Neko chan 77 and Milkyduckie-Heoxmap: I also dedicate this chapter to you guys. Thank you so very much for all those wonderfully long and consistent reviews that have never failed to lift my spirits and help keep the chronicles alive.

xANIMExobsessed: Hello and thank you for reading this tale from start to finish.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

For all of those who just quietly read and enjoy; thanks.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimer: Heart Of Dragon Gold has come to an end. Pause to cry. But thankfully there will be more because there is still Prince of tennis to be watched that belongs to someone else.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"A New Beginning"

Chapter 5

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pushing his way through crowded city streets, Momo' paused to drag out his mobile phone. Flipping it open, he quickly read the time before hastily stuffing it back into his pocket then hurrying on his way. He knew that his beloved Ryoma was alone and he didn't like the current situation at all. However, the radiant center of his universe had thrown him out of their apartment in a vile fit of unreasonable temper and completely beside himself with worry, he had gone running over to Oishi's home in search of some desperately needed reassurance.

But upon arriving at the hidden moon dog's new residence, Momo' was greeted by a harassed and concerned looking youth... instead of his normally cool, calm and collected vice captain... who gave the panting snake slayer a weak, shaky smile before anxiously whispering an apologetic request for him to leave.

Momo' tried to splutter a question but the hostile grumbling snarl of an infuriated big cat from somewhere within the dwelling sent him speeding on his way and before he knew it, he had found himself in front of Inui's apartment block.

Just as he was considering calling for the disguised basilisk lurking in his private lair to come forth, the front door of the building burst open to reveal the trembling, sweaty form of the lanky teenager. His short black hair sticking up at all odd angles looked as if it hadn't been groomed for days and there was a distinctive quaking of his normally calm body that Momo' had never seen before as Inui started to dart past him.

Reaching out with a long arm, Momo' snagged the back of the data youth's shirt with strong fingers.

"Hoi, hoi! Just a minute there, I really need to speak with you!" Momo' snapped as Inui jerked to an abrupt halt.

Turning around, Inui adjusted the life saving glasses that had been knocked slightly askew before nervously clearing his throat and giving his friend a lightening fast bow.

"I must go. If I don't get back here with deep fried rat, teriyaki mice, black widow spider ice cream from Thleer and tempura squirrels really quickly, Kaido will kill me."

"Eh?" said Momo' as he cocked his head to one side. "Why would he..."

At that very moment, a glass door slid open somewhere above them and the darkly scowling figure of Kaido appeared on a small apartment balcony. Gripping the railing in front of him so hard that those on the street below could clearly hear the solid metal cracking, the human form naga leaned over to bellow his outrage at his life mate's delay to the entire world.

"WHAT THE HELL IS TAKING YOU SO LONG? HURRY UP WITH MY SNACKS YOU SQUARE EYED MORON OR I'M GOING TO SHRED EVERY LAST SCALE OFF YOUR WORTHLESS SLIMEY HIDE!"

Tough and somewhat arrogant upon the tennis courts and fiendishly scary when ruthlessly pushing his nightmarish juices down the throats of his friends, it was painfully clear that Inui was scared to death of his lover when under his own roof and muttering a sad string of lame excuses, the Seigaku data man took to his heels to vanish into the distance in a cloud of dust.

For a few seconds, Momo' stood gazing after him in mute astonishment. But then, Kaido's next round of savage screaming also sent him careening wildly down the road.

"WHAT THE (unprintable horrible naga swear word) DO THINK YOU ARE STARING AT YOU STUPID (equally unprintable nasty profanity) MINDLESS SON OF A (absolutely vile and disgusting unprintable naga swear word) SWAMP RAT? STAND THERE GAWKING FOR ONE MORE (truly outrageous naga swear word) SECOND AND I'M GOING TO COME DOWN THERE AND...(Such TERRIBLE language for such a _nice _Naga!)"

Not wanting his manhood or any other body parts nailed to a tree... along with the dire consequences of several other frightening threats being heaped upon him... Momo' spun about to flee as fast as his legs could carry him.

As much as he yearned for it, he knew that he couldn't turn to Tezuka. Word had reached him at dawn that the mighty gold and his life mate had left for places unknown and frenzied with distress, the pop eyed, despairing youth had bolted for the dubious safety of Takashi's home; only to be graphically told just what he could do with himself in no uncertain terms by one extremely volatile Akutsu.

Out of options, Momo' had dragged himself into a park to lean wearily against a tree. Chest heaving, his heart pounding, Momo' trembled violently as he wondered just what the hell to do next. He was just on the verge of rushing to Ryuzaki's house when the puzzled tones of a deep rarely heard voice reached out to brush against him.

"Momoshiro, are you alright?"

Opening his eyes, Momo' relaxed his death hold on the tree's flakey bark to blearily gaze up into Kabaji's dark orbs.

"I'm just..." leaning forwards, Momo' rested his hands upon his knees. Taking a few deep breaths to try to calm himself, he straightened then told the disguised bronze dragon about his troubles.

Sighing through his nose, Kabaji then blew a thin cloud of black smoke while staring thoughtfully at the distant sky.

"Jiroh is also very sick. Atobe has sent for Healing Flames but she cannot come here just yet."

Pausing, his eyes glazed over as he mentally communicated with the distant copper. Snorting as if very surprised, Kabaji shook himself before gazing at Momo' as if he'd forgotten that the snake slayer was there.

'_Well! Who would ever believe it?'_

"Believe? Believe what?"

Shaking his head, the hidden bronze gave his companion a benevolent smile.

'_It's not for me to say, but you'll find out soon enough. The copper is coming so I suggest you go home little snake slayer. I think...' _Once again the mighty bronze sent; his lips curving into a knowing grin as he shocked the life out of Momo' by giving him a playful wink, '..._that your life mate is ready for your return.'_

Running for home, Momo' checked the time. He'd been away nearly two hours without a word from his life mate. But now as the large sandstone building that they lived in loomed before him, the bristle haired powerhouse received a weak sounding message in his mind asking him to return.

Ryoma sounded exhausted; a fact that added a lot of fuel to Momo's raging fires of worry as the tall teenager burst into the dwelling then galloped up to their apartment by taking three steps at a time.

Legs feeling as if they had turned into jelly, his hammering heart threatening to explode out of his chest, Momo' skidded to a shaky halt before opening the door in front of him with trembling fingers.

Inside, Ryoma's true dragon form all but filled the living area and once again thanking the universe at large that they had been able rent a spacious flat, Momo' gulped loudly as he nervously crept into the main room.

"Echizen?"

"Takeshi..."

Sighing, Ryoma lowered his sweat soaked head to lie very still.

Yelping his dismay, Momo' abandoned his trepidation to leap to his life mate's side. Wrapping his arms around the Demi-Dragon's muzzle, the purple eyed youth shed bitter tears as he leaned his face against his lover's hot, moisture coated hide.

"Please..." he whimpered through his gasping sobs."...Echizen, please don't die."

"Idiot." snapped Ryoma feebly. "I'm not dying,"

Drawing back, Momo' stared fearfully at his life mate.

"But you are ill! Let me call a Hikari or Healing Flames..."

"Shut up."

Swallowing down his anxiety, Momo' nodded stiffly as he waited for Ryoma to finish drawing a long shaky breath.

"I'm not ill... not anymore and I'm not dying. But don't you dare ask me what kind of day I'm having!"

"Ryoma, what..."

Trailing off, Momo' suddenly noticed that Ryoma had lifted his head to glare down his own body length. Following the line of his lover's baleful gaze, the mongoose spirit performed a startled double take as he squeaked in shock then shuffled stiffly toward his lover's tail.

Back bent; his arms dangling limply as his eyes bugged and his loose jaw unhinged, Momo' cut a highly comical figure as he gazed dumbfounded at the leathery, football sized object resting on the carpet near Ryoma's left hind leg.

Lifting a wildly shaking hand, Momo's gasping voice left him as a high pitched broken quaver as he pointed; "That's a, that's a... Echizen! That's an _egg!"_

His outraged expression clearly shouting: "WELL DUH!" Ryoma snorted his extreme annoyance before sighing his way into a worn out slumber.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Jinnai, has Fuji turned into a dragon before?"

Healing Flames had left along with her bond Hikari. Yuki had gone with Fuji when the Tensai had announced a desire to take a nap. Kerin and the few angel folk that had arrived with him were off taking a peaceful stroll along the beach. Left alone with his creator, Tezuka had finally been able to ask the question that had been plaguing him ever since his life mate had first "gone into labor"

Keeping the end of his long mobile tail curled protectively around the egg mound, the mighty gold gazed softly at it before fixing his attention onto Jinnai once more.

"I believe that he assumed full dragon form on the battlefield, but it is my understanding that he was the same size that he was today."

"I see." said Tezuka quietly. "He never so much as hinted the possibility of transforming during our mating flight, so what could have made him do so now?"

"I'm not sure." Jinnai steadily replied. "But I think it has to do with the amount of stress, anger or pain that he is feeling at the time. High emotion can set off all sorts of responses and it's my theory that the intense demands upon his body were the trigger needed to activate such magic. Tyf, had he been operated on as a human, the eggs would not have been given a chance to expand to the correct size needed for them to survive. The dragon kin's body realized this and allowed him to become larger the only way it could without causing serious injury."

"So he became a dragon." mused Tezuka. "Small and gorgeous, just as always."

"Yes, well no mating with him that form." grinned Jinnai while playfully waggling a warning finger. "He would STILL be too small."

"I know."

Turning his head, Tezuka gazed at the nearby tree line. Fuji was curled up asleep in the shade; his willowy young body cushioned by soft long grass while Yuki sat with his back against another tree and quietly played his flute.

The gentle rhythmic notes floated on the breeze to whisper against Tezuka's ears, feed Jinnai's peaceful soul and roll softly against the egg mound. Easing through the light covering of sand, it caressed the first egg taken from Fuji. Moments later the sound had been drawn into the shell and for a few seconds, the egg lit up with a beautiful cerulean glow before returning to its normal golden color.

Beside it, the other egg shone as normal; its leathery coating rippling a little as the tiny life inside it stirred then moved around. Aware of its father's reassuring presence, the half formed occupant fell asleep to the rhythm of the mighty gold's heartbeat.

Shortly after, Kerin returned from his walk then set his followers to work and by nightfall, a beautifully constructed sturdy house made of palm logs, fronds and a few special materials brought down from the upper realm stood proudly just inside the tree line.

"A gift." said Kerin importantly as a grateful Tezuka and Fuji admired the wonderful structure. "It has every modern convenience, complete with luxury furnishings."

"Its wonderful." breathed Fuji as his glittering open orbs drank in the sight of the incredible building.

With its natural wood grain walls, wide verandahs and thatched roof, the house already had a delightful early colonial look. However, the addition of artfully curved archways, decorative beams, satellite dish and gleaming crystal windows gave it a distinctive modern world appearance.

"This is a perfect place to raise our young." stated Tezuka in a matter of fact tone. "They'll find the human ruled world a harsh place." Turning to Kerin, the mighty gold bowed low before him. "I thank you for giving us this sanctuary."

"Don't forget." added Jinnai with a smile. "That you and all of Mythic kind are now free to seek homes in Varrock Jirakee."

Nodding his understanding, Tezuka suddenly growled then hurried back to the eggs. Curling about them, he rumbled a warning as several dragons suddenly appeared high above.

"Saa... I see we have visitors." chirped Fuji, his amused grin showing his company just how much he was enjoying Tezuka's protectiveness towards his offspring to be.

"Expect a lot of them dragon kin." Kerin easily replied. "For your hatchlings will be like none others in all the known realms. Therefore, everyone is curious to see them... even as eggs."

Voicing a light silvery chuckle, Fuji walked up to Tezuka. Calming him with the soothing balm that was his deep love, the Tensai was then able to greet his guests without worrying that the mighty gold might start fiercely driving them away.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The very second that Healing Flames arrived at Atobe's imposing mansion; she was whisked into a huge sun room at the rear of the west wing where her groaning patient lay.

In his true Kirin form, Jiroh shook, gasped and shuddered; his trembling legs extended out from his body as his clearly swollen belly stood out starkly from the rest of him. Catching his breath, the mythic equine moaned and strained as a thin trickle of foul smelling diarrhea constantly leaked from his back end.

Trading a few quick words with a close to frantic Atobe, the half human form copper dragon knelt down to examine the stricken Kirin. His belly was huge and rounded; the taught skin tight as a drum and hot to touch. Even the slightest pressure of her finger tips caused the suffering creature to scream and writhe in pain and shaking her head, Healing Flames told Atobe that there was little she could do for the time being.

"You must keep trying to soothe his agony with your healing powers." she told the frowning angel man in no uncertain terms. "And when you tire, have someone else take over. Jiroh is not to be allowed to suffer further torment until..."

"Until what?" an angry Atobe demanded to know. "Why can't you operate or heal him? What's _wrong _with him?"

Sighing, Healing Flames pressed the fleshy part of her palm against her brow as she tried to quiet and sort out the mass of calling voices all clamoring to heard within her brain. "What in Jigoku is going on?" she thought as she drew breath to calmly answer all the silent summoning and muster her patience to speak without biting Atobe's head off.

"Isn't it obvious Hikari? Your life mate is pregnant, but I can't help him give birth until the offspring is fully formed. And now, if you'll excuse me, I have many others now calling for my assistance."

Silently reassuring Oishi that she was on her way, Healing Flames departed; leaving one normally confident, smooth talking angle man completely and utterly lost for words.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Reaching Oishi in the space of a few heart beats, a quick look at Eiji instantly confirmed that he was in the same boat as Jiroh. All over the city, the scene was soon repeated as she rapidly teleported from place to place.

"How can this be?" she asked herself upon leaving Yuushi's residence. "Gakuto, he's a male...they are ALL male! Males do not bare young, females do! But I've seen too many pregnant or egg laying males within the past twenty four hours to be able to deny the truth. Fuji! Did you somehow do something to all these Mythics?"

Recalling the mating flight, she gasped out loud as she abruptly remembered the strange glittering rain and the way it made all those it had touched glow. Bowing her head, she quietly spoke the dragon kin's title; "Bearer of life."

From that moment on, she stopped asking herself if his joining with the gold had somehow affected the others; she knew the answer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Six long weeks dragged by. During that time, the healer dragon not only saw the arrival of eggs from males or a large number of impossible pregnancies, she also experienced an unexpected urge to part take of her own mating. Realizing that Fuji's life giving potential had even affected herself, Healing Flames rose screaming into the sky early one morning.

Kabaji was the successful pursuer and with the mating complete, Healing Flames spent her time rushing around from Mythic to Mythic helping the long suffering male population for as long as she could before she would have to surrender to her body's demands to settle in one spot to lay her clutch. She was quick to recruit a large number of powerful, highly experienced Hikari healers and after making absolutely certain that each one of them could easily perform a cesarean operation, she sent them out to watch over those ready to give birth before all but kidnapping the bronze and forcing him to go with her when she was close laying.

Sitting beside his own eggs, Fuji laughed when he received word that the copper dragon was making her mate take care of the clutch. Reaching out to lightly stroke them, the Tensai smiled as he whispered to them that things were changing.

First, Kerin and Jinnai had paid a visit to every tennis team's school. Altering the memories of the high ranking facility, the Celestial and Hikari had convinced them that the members of their prized teams had left Japan to complete their studies abroad. Once the task had been completed, every one of the team members had been moved to new locations not only to avoid discovery; but mostly to hide the startling fact that they were all about to become parents.

Recalling what he'd learnt when Oishi, Inui and Momo' had paid a brief visit, Fuji chuckled as the amazing news they'd imparted once more danced within his mind.

Ryoma had laid one egg while Kaido had delivered four. Rumor had it that Takashi had also produced two; only it was proving hard to confirm due to Akutsu ferociously attacking anyone who tried to go near.

Jinnai had at least solved the problem of worried parents by altering minds and telling all those involved the same thing he'd told the schools, but even he had to admit defeat when he attempted to drop in on the young red.

Shiba had already stopped trying herself but then it turned out that she had more important things to think about once she had happily come to notice the beginnings of new life stirring within her; much to Inuoe's delight.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Fuji lovingly told the eggs. "What I'm finding more amusing is the way all the dragon females are conspiring to make their mates look after their clutches for it seems that your father and the bronze are setting a new trend."

Sliding his slender arms about them, the 'Blood' briefly hugged them before stepping back to admire them.

What had started out as soft leathery football sized objects had enlarged until the tops were level with Fuji's chest and had grown just wide enough that his fingertips didn't meet when he embraced them. The shells had gradually hardened until they had become like iron and whenever Fuji or Tezuka brushed the protective coating of sand aside, they glowed as golden as the sun.

They were never alone; even for a second. Tezuka fiercely protected them during day but Fuji was always at his side and more than happy to stay beside them whenever the mighty gold needed break. Come nightfall, Yuki would insist that the life mates retreat into their house for quality time then the tall angel man would keep a constant vigil during the long hours of darkness.

Turning, Fuji's closed eyes roved over the nearby sea to seek out his lover. The huge gold dragon was bathing and smiling, the Tensai gazed serenely at the large head showing just above the water line. Closer to shore, Yuki stood quietly communicating with a visiting pod of dolphins.

Elsewhere about the large unknown island that Fuji now called home, Yuuta would be doing something with Saeki while Momo' dutifully watched over his own egg. It was a well known fact that Ryoma had little interest in it and all those who had tried to teach him otherwise had reluctantly given up. After all, the Demi-Dragon was so well known for his cold indifference towards anything not tennis related that it would have somehow seemed oddly out of character for him to act in any other manner.

Three more weeks cruised by during which time all those living in their respective places continued to carry on as they usually did. Early one evening just after the sun had sunk into a magnificent clear sky, Tezuka stood beside Fuji in his half human form.

Sliding his left arm around his lover, he had smiled as he watched the first stars start to appear. On the horizon, the huge glowing disk of a beautiful full moon began to climb its way upwards and reaching out with his free hand, Tezuka's russet orbs took on a dreamy quality as his fingertips gently brushed against the eggs.

To Fuji, they still felt like a warm solid wall of stone but under the dragon king's knowing touch, the shells seemed to be losing their strength. Closing his eyes, he spent a few minutes quietly humming to himself before ardently embracing his life mate and softly suggesting that they retire for the night.

Vowing to protect the eggs with his life, Yuki watched the lovers vanish into their dwelling. Once they had gone, he smiled as he lovingly stroked the shells.

"I can also feel it. Soon, you will be free little ones."

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Cool pleasant breezes sighed through the peaceful night. Out in the bay, the sea was calm and down at the shore, small waves constantly lapped against the silver sands. Over head, the lowering moon bathed everything beneath with its cold radiance while stars blazed within their dark cloak.

Bats flittered about in a whisper of wings while somewhere in the woods an owl hooted.

Two twinkling dots of distant light broke free from their place in the heavens to streak joyfully throughout the cosmos and lifting his head from his pillow, Tezuka's eyes gleamed as he watched the shooting stars race across the deep blue of the predawn sky.

He had no idea why he had been woken out of a sound sleep. But unexpectedly finding himself wide awake, the half human form dragon king sat up to stretch his arms and wings. Carefully peeling back his blanket, he swung his legs off the bed then slowly stood up.

Gazing down, his lips quirked up as he drank in the sight of his life mate. Fuji was all warmth and softness and looking incredibly cute as he lay in peaceful slumber. Not wanting to disturb him, Tezuka began quietly padding towards the bedroom door. Just before he could reach the ornate frame, his slender body slammed to a halt. Head jerking up, his eyes glazing over, he was suddenly overrun with the strangest desire to hum.

Lips compressing, his throat vibrating, Tezuka hummed; quietly at first but the sound soon swelled in volume loud enough to penetrate Fuji's sleep. Sitting upright, he yawned as he groggily rubbed his eyes with the backs of his knuckles. Letting his hands drop into his lap, Fuji asked his lover what he was doing.

For an answer, the dragon king moved as if sleepwalking towards their front door. Once clear of the house, his body lit up in dazzling golden glow then transformed into its true dragon self.

Out on the beach, Yuki trembled in anticipation as he listened to the mighty gold's song. The eggs were starting to rock in time to the hauntingly beautiful music and as the dragon and his life mate approached, the once iron hard shells began to crumble and flake.

Hastily tying his bath robe a little tighter, Fuji half ran; half stumbled past Tezuka's slowly moving form. Racing up to the egg mound, he dropped to his knees to stare wondrously at the large objects.

Freed from their sandy cover, they sat blazing like two small supernovas causing Fuji to lift his arms to protect his eyes from their golden radiance.

Pacing regally towards them, Tezuka hummed even louder; the joyous sound lifting on the airways to carry around the island and draw all who heard it into awareness. Reaching the eggs, the mighty gold held his body proudly aloft as he arched his long neck, pointed his muzzle down, and hummed directly to his children.

Recalling what Healing Flames had told him about hatchings, Fuji's open eyes filled with exultant tears as he witness the first cracks starting to appear. From within the eggs he could hear a faint fluttering noise followed by a clear widening of the stress marks.

Although he couldn't quite hum like a dragon, Fuji gave a fair imitation as he joined his voice to Tezuka's.

Suddenly, one egg split right down the middle. The resulting two halves fell away and a moist little gold dragon spilled out onto the sands.

Coughing and sneezing egg fluid, the hatchling lurched to its feet then made a cute _crrraaaaack _sound as it gazed about at its surroundings. Seeing its father's huge head looming above it, the little fellow made a joyous sound before shakily pushing itself onto its hind legs to lightly touch muzzles with the mighty gold.

Flopping back onto its belly, the hatchling then made a noise like that of a happy toddler as it trotted unsteadily towards Fuji.

Holding his arms out, the Tensai sobbed an ecstatic welcome as he tenderly embraced his son. The moment that his lips touched the hatchling's head, an unforeseen event suddenly took place. The little dragon's body lit up with a soft blue-gold glow as it began to change.

Scales smoothed out to become skin and clawed dragon hands and feet morphed into human features. Its damp honey-gold hair whipped about its head as its muzzle compacted to form a face and once the transformation was complete, a beautiful lanky child the size of a normal three year old stood gazing at his mother out of proud russet eyes.

Extending his tongue to gently lick the crown of his offspring's head, Tezuka solemnly announced the boy's name to be Kunisuke.

"Kunisuke." said Kerin as he strolled up to join them. "A fine name for the first born son of the king."

Just then, the second egg fell apart with a loud popping sound and another tiny gold dragon seemed to spring out of the shards. This one was a little smaller than the first and boasted a messy thatch of moist sandy-gold hair on its fine boned head. Opening two very blue eyes, it smiled up at Tezuka and waggled its egg yolk covered wings at Fuji before suddenly spinning about and making a rapid bee line towards Yuki.

The expression on the tall blonde's face was one of wondrous fascination as his arms lifted and he staggered forwards to close the gap between them. Falling limply onto his knees, Yuki gazed at the grinning hatchling in sheer disbelief as it eagerly pushed at his left hand.

"He's only just hatched." he breathlessly informed his smiling companions. "How can he know me?"

"He knows you Yuki." Fuji gently told him. Lips curved in a serene smile, the dragon kin swiftly recalled that first moment when his guardian had somehow become destined to be bound to the egg's tiny occupant. "If he wants you, then you had best let him have you. It's okay; he'll still be my son."

Swallowing hard, Yuki nodded then held up his hand. Instantly, the little dragon pushed the end of his muzzle against the angel man's palm with a delighted cry.

"Me to you, you to me." Yuki muttered through his happy tears.

Exchanging a smile, Tezuka and Fuji watched the age old of bonding of Hikari and dragon out of indulgent eyes. After all, the pair looked so radiant that neither one of them could never so much as remotely deny them their joyful union.

Dancing away from his new bond mate, the laughing hatchling cheerfully greeted his parents.

"Kunitake." breathed Fuji huskily as the little dragon suddenly transformed as his brother had done.

"Kunitake." Kerin repeated. "A fine little dragon." Looking up, he bowed to the mighty gold. "You must be very proud sire."

Reaching out, the lord of the Celestials then gently laid his hands upon the twin's heads.

"Kunisuke, Kunitake, welcome and be one with the world."

Becoming aware of applause, Tezuka and Fuji looked around to discover that many of their friends had gathered to see the new arrivals and as the dawning sun cleared the horizon in a magnificent display of fiery colors, they joined their voices to Tezuka as the exhalant mighty gold loudly proclaimed his and Fuji's contribution to the endless cycle of birth and renewal with their own new beginning.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Epilogue to follow soon. Thank you all for reading Heart Of Dragon Gold.


	144. Epilogue

Greetings all and thank you so much too all those people who sent me such wonderful and heartfelt reviews. While it's true that this epilogue signals the end of Heart Of Dragon Gold, this chapter does NOT mean the end of Mythic Brotherhood. So yes! There will be more! (Cue loud victory music and massive fireworks display) Woot!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimer: Prince of tennis is not mine. If it was, you really would be seeing all those kids.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

WARNING!

The beginning of this chapter is recommended for a mature audience. It contains sexual references and adult themes. If the idea of two males being together offends, then please do not read.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Heart OF Dragon Gold: Epilogue.

By Tora Macaw.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sanada had no idea what was happening. He... along with many others... had been present at Tezuka and Fuji's mating flight and stimulated by all the blatant sexual activity, he and Yukimura; like so many other couples, had rushed off to find a private place to indulge in their own erotic celebration.

Remembering the intimacy that he'd once shared with Kirihara, the dark haired Demi-Dragon had invited him along and a few hours, the trio had swirled in the loving depths of a fiery embrace.

As the undisputed dominate of the threesome, Sanada had passionately kissed Yukimura as he took the Draca-demon while the beautiful half elf had moaned from the way the groaning Kirihara had pleasured him with his mouth. Once release had taken place, Yukimura and Kirihara had changed places and the surrounding woods had continued to ring from sweet rhythmic music of their ecstatic cries.

A week later his love mates had started complaining of lower abdominal pain and six months down the track, Rikkadai's tough vice captain now found himself wondering just how in all the known realms that his two MALE lovers could be about to deliver his children.

Giving Sanada a reassuring smile, the Hikari healer about to cut into Yukimura's surgically numbed body then turned to nod to his colleague. Lifting his glittering scalpel, the other angel man made a bold sweeping incision into Kirihara's swollen belly.

Thanks to the powerful epidural block in their spines, neither of the patients felt any pain. However, they did experience some minor discomfort as their internal organs were carefully pushed about.

Moments later, a tiny baby bearing black feathered wings was lifted from Yukimura. It was swiftly followed by the arrival of a small draconian offspring.

As the new 'mothers' were being stitched closed, the two beaming Hikari midwives attending the births bought the babies to Sanada for his inspection. Gazing upon the two tiny bundles laying in the women's arms, the Demi-Dragon's normally fierce orbs softened as he held out his hands.

Cradling Yukimura's child, he named the boy Kano. For a long moment, he held the youngster close to his heart before handing him back to the Hikari and turning his attention to his other son.

The creature looked like a fairy dragon except that it had no antennas and its wings were solid black. It had his stern golden-brown eyes and his mother's curly black hair. Kissing the new born, he named him Jomei as he lit up in a bright glow of transformation.

Moments later, a dragon winged baby smirked up at him and greeting his now fully healed healthy love mates, Sanada sighed his happiness as the family gathered close for a loving group hug.

Elsewhere, other members of his team welcomed their own children into the world. All of them knew that a normal _human _pregnancy lasted nine months. However, the Hikari sent to oversee the births were quick to point out these incubations were far from normal and thanks to the magic powers that each member of the Brotherhood possessed, the pregnancies had been accelerated in order to bring the babies formation to completion more quickly.

Anxiously wringing his hands as a tall white haired healer cut into Jiroh, Atobe found himself wishing for the umpteenth time that that day that Kabaji was by his side. But the towering hidden bronze who had always been there to offer his silent reassurance was away seeing to his own hatchlings and with twenty rambunctious offspring to deal with, he was highly likely to be absent for some time.

The loud squeal of a new born taking its first breath jerked him out of his thoughts and smiling, he gazed tenderly upon his son. The long legged, lanky foal shivered in the cool morning air as it shakily lifted its tiny head. Like all Kirin's, the new arrival boasted a slender branched horn sprouting from the center of his brow. But unlike the rest of his kind, Jiroh's child had large dove grey feathered wings sprouting from his shoulders.

Stroking the foal's fine wet silvery mane, Atobe reverently whispered the name that his life mate had chosen: Toshihiro.

Meanwhile, Shishido and Gakuto also delivered sons while far away in the upper realm, Raikiri gave an ecstatic Sengoku his own flame haired baby boy.

Hidden within the depths of Thleer, Tachibana sweated nervously while Mori delivered a child. In another room, Shinji sat in silent anticipation of a baby from Akira. Right throughout the world and all the known realms of the Brotherhood, the scene was repeated as other soon to be fathers eagerly awaited the arrival of their offspring.

Yuuta's egg hatched to produce a beautiful son while David from Rokkaku rejoiced over the sight of his pretty crossbred Sphinx cub.

Even those of team Jyousei Shounan had their own little surprises with the result of Dachi and Ota's unforeseen, soul bind induced union. The two males and two females of the clutch were doing well as were the children of Seigaku's Kaido and Inui.

The two males were golden eyed basilisks like their father but the two girls were sharp eyed hissing naga like their mother and as Jinnai fashioned magical glasses for the boys, the grinning lord of the angel folk couldn't help but wonder just what kind of impact the children would have on the mortal world once they had tennis rackets in their hands.

"Probably the same reaction that Kunisuke and Kunitake will have." he mused as he thought of the dragon king's twins. "They'll be strong, but so will Takashi's children."

Thinking of the young red dragon, Jinnai couldn't help but chuckle a little.

The male was a lot like his mother but the female was without a shadow of a doubt her father's daughter.

"And thinking of children being like their parents, I wonder how young "ponta" is progressing."

Visualizing the hatchling in his mind, Jinnai laughed as he held up the first pair of very special squared off glasses that he'd made and his mind drifted back in time.

He'd been there just over three years ago when the egg had cracked open and Ryoma's strange reaction to the wondrous event still made him smile with bemusement.

A moist little dragon all covered with bristly, gold tipped black fur and a lot of spiky dark hair on his head had spilled out to stare at its mother out of large purple eyes. Momo' had instantly gone into welcoming raptures of delight, but Ryoma had glared then turned away while giving a disdainful sniff.

Sitting on his haunches, the Demi-Dragon had folded his arms across his chest then stuck his nose in the air while declaring in his bratty best tones that he didn't a darn as to what his son's name would be.

"Call him 'Fluffy' or Rex, I don't care."

"But Ryoma!" Momo' had wailed while keeping his arms wrapped warmly around the precious hatchling. "He's your son! You should love him, not treat him like a tennis rival!"

"He will be my tennis rival!" Ryoma had sneeringly replied. "Just like I was to my father! Now call him "Racket" or "Love 15". Just don't bother me with the details! He'll quickly grow up to be a thorn in my side soon enough!"

"Ryoma, how could you?" sighed Momo' in despair. "How can hate your own son?"

"I don't hate him." Turning around, Ryoma lowered his head until he was gazing directly into his child's eyes for the first time. "I'm young and I have a life." Glaring accusingly at his life mate, Ryoma sat up then raised his voice. "I have places to go, tennis matches to win; I don't want to be tied down to a baby! I want to conquer Wimbledon and dominate tennis wherever I go! I have STUFF I want to DO!"

Just as a deeply sorrowing Momo' was about to reply, Jinnai decided to step in; not just for the hatchling's sake, but for Ryoma's as well.

"Echizen Ryoma; great grandson of the mighty gold, I understand you and wish to point out that you do not need to give up your life. There are many Hikari within my realm that will gladly help to parent your son during those times that you cannot be with him."

"Its true." added Chidori with a smile. "I myself am more than happy to care for him."

"I would also be happy to help." declared Shaya as she arrived on the scene with Kerin.

"You see Ryoma?" said Momo' as hope and gratitude shone brightly in his eyes. "You can be a mother and play tennis!"

"I am NOT a MOTHER!" growled Ryoma. Snorting through his nose, he abruptly became calmer as he spoke again. "I'm more like a big brother."

Suddenly sweeping the hatchling into his arms, Ryoma held him up to smirk at the grinning dragon child.

"Mada, mada, da ne. We'll be best friends and best enemies; right Ponta?"

"PONTA?" spluttered Momo', his eyes bugging as his mouth hung open. Recovering enough to speak, he screeched that his life mate couldn't possibly be serious. "You can't name our son Ponta!" Closing his jaw, he then loudly whined that he wished to call his son Momoryu.

"Well, he is "ponta" to me." Ryoma answered brightly.

And so the child's nick name had stuck.

Starting work on the second pair of glasses, Jinnai's mind sobered as his thoughts drifted onto Eiji.

Of all the pregnant males, the young cat lord had suffered the most. Even with a constant halo of worried Hikari ringing him every second of the day and night, Eiji had known nothing but intense pain as his belly swelled to incredible dimensions and the baby kicked so vigorously that he couldn't even sleep. Covered in sweat and drowning in misery; his haunted eyes surrounded by dark circles as he moaned non stop like the damned, Eiji had just started begging his panicking life mate to let him die when his attending healers abruptly announced the child was ready to be born.

But once the master healer Yasashiku had cut into Eiji, the single large baby he had expected to see turned out to be three sturdy cubs. There were two boys; their short coats like a mixture of dawn and dusk while their smaller sister boasted fur the color of fire.

With the offspring removed, Eiji at once started to feel better and his belly was quick to resume its normal flat shape. The youth's abdomens was like a popped balloon and with his pain gone, the young master of felines joined his life mate in happily welcoming their triplets.

His work completed, Jinnai's thoughts returned to the here and now as he gracefully rose to his feet. Walking through the sparkling barrier of a magnificent crystal bead work curtain, the rightful ruler of the upper realm strolled out onto a small balcony set near the towering eastern spires of his great castle.

Below him, the vast magical landscape of Varrock Jirakee laid spread out like a giant multi colored cloak as the entire realm rang from the happy sounds of creatures that hadn't been allowed to set foot within its boundaries for thousands of years.

A huge crowd of assorted Mythics had gathered on the shore of the upper realm's sapphire lake for a special celebration to honor new life. The cat lord and moon dog's cubs had thrived and grown into happy, healthy three year olds along with Takashi's offspring and the young crossbred Demi-Dragon affectionately known as Ponta.

Atobe, Jiroh and the rest of their friends sat eating and drinking beside a huge table as a little winged Kirin joyfully played with a wide assortment of other young creatures. Everywhere else, all those whom team Seigaku had once competed with at tennis now partied as friends and looming over the entire festival like a huge golden mountain was the proud, regal form of the dragon king.

Sitting comfortably on top of his large head, Fuji laughed as he swung his bare legs between his life mates's swept back horns and kept his eager gaze fixed upon the sky. Soon, the sun would begin to set and when that happened, Tezuka had winked while promising him that something truly wonderful would take place.

Knowing that time was drawing near, Jinnai spread his huge wings. Flying from his balcony, he swooped down to glide low over the gathering until he'd found the very Mythics that he'd been looking for.

Inui and Kaido stood with their team mates in the shadow of Tezuka's raised left wing; their four children engaging in an active game of tag with Kunisuke and Kunitake.

Touching down in a loud flurry of wing beats wed to a small cloud of loose feathers, the proud angel man smiled broadly as the youngsters broke off their play to rush towards him. Seeing him arrive, other children were quick to converge on the scene. Moments later, the air rang too many childishly delighted cries of; "Uncle Jinnai!" as each and everyone one of them excitedly jumped up and down around him.

"Here now!" he laughed while carefully, but firmly peeling away the mass of little fingers now clinging to his robes as the youngsters all transformed into human or halfling forms. "I have treats for all of you, but you'll have to behave!"

Instantly, all the children backed up to obediently sit in a loose semi-circle and with peace restored, the ruler of the Hikari was able to quietly beckon for two of the boys to approach him.

Moving almost as one, a pair of spiky haired identical twins walked out to stand before him. They were so much like their sire that they may have well been his clones and slowly kneeling, Jinnai tenderly gazed into their eyes. Two sets of beautiful golden snake eyes stared back at him. Armed with the secure knowledge that young basilisks didn't start gaining their killing powers until they'd seen the end of their fifth summer, the proud angel man was able to look upon their naked faces without fear.

Reaching into his white-gold robes, Jinnai smiled warmly.

"Yakuso, Shiru, I present to you a gift."

Drawing the two pairs of enchanted glasses from within the folds of his clothing, Jinnai gently gave them to the wide eyed children.

"Although you both have time before your powers grow in strength, its best for you to get used to wearing them now."

"Yes." Yakuso solemnly replied as he took them. "Father told us that we would always need to have them."

"We understand the importance of their function." stated Shiru as seriously as Inui did whenever he delivered one of his intense "data" speeches to his team mates. "We shall always wear them."

As one, the twins placed the glasses upon their faces and with their eyes hidden, they turned to smirk wickedly at the watching crowd.

"Just like their old man nya!" laughed Eiji as the boys returned to their place. "They'll be scaring us with their juices next!"

"Funny you should say that." chuckled Inui evilly as he toyed with his own glasses. "They are very young, but are already showing great promise."

Back snapping ramrod straight, Eiji's hair rippled wildly as a cold shiver lanced down his spine. Beside him, a sweat dropped covered Oishi muttered: "My poor sons." just as all those about him cheered then pointed at the sky.

A huge red dragon had appeared; its hauntingly beautiful song reverberating around the heavens as it glided in a wide circle then proceeded to land close to Tezuka.

Briefly bowing his head, Tezuka formally welcomed the new comer before introducing her to his life mate.

"Syusuke, this is _Nioe suuhmuhk; _Ruji Moonsong in human tongue. Of the all of dragons first born from the first ever great clutch of dragons ever hatched upon the mortal realm, Nioe is the only one who has never spent time in the shadowed realms of the afterlife. She is not much younger than Healing Flames and has long been revered as _Hysanubdta auihk; _The namer of the young. I asked her here today to bestow our children's secret dragon names upon them."

"I see." grinned Fuji as he lovingly rubbed the underside of Tezuka's large muzzle. "Will we know what they are?"

"Of course." Tezuka sounded strangely smug as the red female turned her attention to their twins. "She will whisper their hidden names then they will whisper them to us. Remember..." he added gravely as his sons strolled towards her. "...the names will belong only to this family."

"I know."

Recalling that first magical moment when Tezuka had finally revealed his hidden true name, Fuji sighed happily as he leaned against his lover's lowered head.

Jaws curved into a benevolent smile, Nioe whispered to Kunisuke. Straightening, she nodded her satisfaction as the excited hatchling raced over to tell his parents. Standing in the center of his father's upraised palm, the youngster then reverted back to half human form as his brother received his own private name.

Head bobbing, Kunitake then spun about and galloped up to his parents. Whispering the name, he then trotted straight to Yuki. Gesturing for his guardian to kneel, the hatchling whispered in his ear and judging from the wondrous expression filling the tall Hikari's face, the child had confided the truly rare gift of his true self.

Licking the startled male's incredulous countenance, the little dragon transformed to throw thin yet strong arms around his neck then lovingly press his cheek against Yuki's.

Standing, Yuki led the boy back to his parents and standing beside the beaming Fuji, his golden orbs glittered with love and pride as he watched the twins join in a cheerful stampede for the basket of treats that Jinnai had bought forth.

With their hands full, all of the youngsters ran down to the lake's edge. At the front of the pack, Kunisuke and Kunitake stopped then stood as if frozen time; for they had remained the same while the others had aged. However, Kerin had reassured Tezuka and Fuji that once their age mates had caught up with their three year old appearance, the enchanted time lock that held them would be broken and they too would grow normally along with the rest.

Gazing across the tranquil waters, they nodded greetings to the sons of Eiji and Oishi who smiled as the rising night wind tugged at their long hair. They were swiftly joined by Inui's twin boys, Takashi's male child and Ponta.

Enjoying the dazzling display of a serene sunset, the boys stood apart from the others as they silently communicated among themselves.

Thirteen years later, they stood in the same formation; the morning sun slanting across their beautifully handsome teenage faces as their blue, white and red uniforms rippled in the fresh breeze. Preparing to take on the challenge of tennis, they gazed determinedly at their waiting rivals before taking a tight grip on their rackets. Following their captain Kunisuke like their parents had once followed Tezuka, they strolled out onto the hard courts to battle in the harsh arena of ball and string.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The End.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

FEAR NOT DEAR READERS! There will be more, plus you'll get to see the rise of the GIRLS regional tennis team! You can also learn all about their young lives thanks to the magic of flash backs and side stories of their childhoods.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

COMING SOON!

They are like no other creatures that all of the known magical worlds have ever seen. Strong and powerful, the new race of Mythic crossbreeds are distained to make new friends, conquer new tennis enemies and battle old foes as danger from a previously unknown dimension appears to threaten them...

"The Childeren Of The Brotherhood" soon to be released right here of FF net!


End file.
